Pokemon: Global Adventure
by kirbykid13
Summary: This is a story about a boy who and his friends who become Pokemon Trainers. They will meet many challenges, face great evil, and travel all across the world.
1. Prologue: The Introductions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

This story takes place in our world, but here Pokemon co-exist with us. Some of us take them to battle, others keep them for pets. The story takes place with a boy who lives in the United States named Patrick Schmidl. Patrick Schmidl has curly brown hair, and green eyes. Though he can be considered a boy, he is actually 22 years old. He is ready to become a Pokemon Trainer, travel through many places throughout the world, and become the greatest Pokemon Trainer in the world.

The story begins in Homewood, where Patrick Schmidl lives with his brothers John who is 26. has nearly no hair and has a little bit of a belly, Max who is 25, has brown hair and blue eyes, and his sister Margaret who is 21, has long black hair, and hazel eyes. They live with their aunt Debbie and Uncle Carey Yates because their parents are gym leaders. They have cousins named Diana who has blondish hair, and Beth who has short brown hair in a ponytail. They know of other cousins who live with their aunt Jackie Tonkel, Mark and Jake who are twins with thick brown hair, and Katie who has long brown hair. Patrick has a girlfriend named Meagan Puente who is 19, has long brown hair and a tan, she also has a sister also named Katie who is 15, has the same type of hair but a little shorter and in a ponytail. They live with their Aunt Debbie and Uncle Kirk because just like Patrick and his siblings, their parents are also gym leaders.

It is heard that all of them attend the Chicago Pokemon Accademy, Chicago is the closest big city to Homewood. All of them attend there in order to become Pokemon trainers. You have to be 10 in order to attend this accademy, but everyone didn't feel ready until they were older. When they finish, they get to recieve a Pokemon. What they do there is learn about Pokemon, how you battle, and pratice battles with the school's owned Pokemon.

Now we begin the story of Patrick Schmidl.


	2. Prologue: The Adventure Begins

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon , I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Patrick wakes up to a brand new day. He sees that the sun is shining, Pidgeys are flying everywhere, and not a cloud in the sky. He heads downstairs for breakfast where he meets his brothers, his sister, and his cousins.

"Good morning everybody." said Patrick.

Max happened to mess around with Patrick sometimes. They have been at it competively since they were little.

"Why are you so happy?" Max asked.

"Don't you remember, today is our last day at the Pokemon Accademy, finals are today." Patrick explained.

"That's right, if we pass our finals, we can officialy become certified Pokemon Trainers." John explained.

"Yes!" cheered Margaret.

Their cousins were in the kitchen as well eating breakfast.

"So, how do you think you're going to do on the finals?" Diana asked.

"I'll ace it." Patrick said.

"Me too!" Max replied.

Aunt Debbie and Uncle Carey were in the kitchen as well.

"So this is it, your going to follow your parents footsteps and become Pokemon Trainers." Debbie said.

"Yes!" all four replied.

"Kids, remember to wish your cousins luck today." said Uncle Carey.

"Of course dad." replied their cousins.

Debbie and Carey were refering to Mark, Jake, and Katie Tonkel who were also taking their final exams at the Pokemon Accademy.

"What are you waiting for, I'm ready to get my Pokemon." Patrick said.

They all made their way to the Chicago Pokemon Accademy where everyone gets out and heads in. Patrick and Max walk together. All the guys wore black sweatervest with brown slacks and black shoes. The ladies all dressed up with a same sweatervest, but wears a plaid skirt, white socks, and black mary janes.

"So Max, are you ready to become a Pokemon trainer?" Patrick asked.

"Yeah! I can't wait to battle you in Pokemon battles." Max replied.

"I'll beat you in those battles." Patrick said.

"No, I will." Max retorted.

Their cousins walked by and greeted the two boys.

"Patrick, Max!" one of their cousins yelled.

The two saw them, it was Mark, Jake, and Katie.

"If it isn't my favorite cousins. How's aunt Jackie?" Patrick asked.

"She's fine." Jake said.

"Gonna pass the finals." Mark responed.

"Yeah!" Patrick chanted.

"Good, I wish you the best of luck to both of you." said Katie.

"Thank you very much Katie." said his brother Max.

The three of them went in and Max followed them.

"Catch ya later Patrick. Please don't screw up. I'm looking forward to this." Max said.

"I won't." said Patrick.

Max went inside while Patrick walked in alone. He entered the building where he spotted his one and only Meagan Puente.

"Meggy!" Patrick squealed.

"Patrick!" Meagan squealed in joy.

The two got together and shared a hug.

"Can't wait for the finals." Patrick said.

"Me too." Meagan copied.

"When I become a Pokemon Trainer, I want to travel with you." Patrick said.

"I know you do, just as long as my sister comes with." Meagan explained.

"I know honey, we all know how close you are with your sister." Patrick said while smooching her.

The two saw Katie Puente walk in with another girl and guy. The girl had short black hair, blue eyes, and was wearing her school uniform, and the guy had short brown-blondish hair with blue eyes.

"Katie, I see you found our friends Emily Rozak and Calahagn Adduci." Meagan said.

"Yeah I did Meagan." Katie responded as Emily began to speak.

"Hey Meagan, hey Patrick." Emily replied. The two of them greeted her with a handshake.

"Nice to see you both." said Calahagn.

"Can't wait for the finals?" Emily asked.

"Patrick here has been dying to get into the Pokemon training since he got here." Meagan explained.

"It's true, now will you excuse me, I got a final to ace." Patrick said while waving goodbye to his friend and girlfriends(Meagan was his girlfriend girlfriend of course)

The final exam began, it was the kids trying to battle and see how much they know. Patrick was up against a random student. Each student got a different pokemon. Patrick got himself a Zigzagoon, while the trainer got a Rattata.

The two began to battle. Since the Pokemon were learning Pokemon, they obey every trainer.

"Zigzagoon, use tackle!" Patrick yelled.

Zigzagoon used tackle and knocked out Rattata without a problem. They were both the same strength, Patrick just had the better skills.

The finals were over, and everyone saw the results. Patrick was so confident that he aced it, after seeing the results, as expected he passed with flying colors.

"YES!" Patrick chanted in joy.

He will now officaly become a certified Pokemon Trainer.

He went to see his siblings, cousins, and his girlfriends results. They were all happy to hear that they all passed the final exam. Patrick ran up to find his girlfriend and joyfully hugged her.

"Were going to become Pokemon Trainers!" Patrick said with excitiment.

"I can't wait till we get our first Pokemon." Meagan said.

"I saw your sister passed too." Patrick said.

"Yep!" Meagan replied.

That evening, they were all handed their certificates, and everyone got a chance to choose their first Pokemon. The choices came with four grass types: Bulbasaur, Chikorita, Treeko, and Turtwig; four fire types: Charmander, Cyndaquil, Torchic, and Chimchar; and four water types: Squirtle, Totodile, Mudkip, and Piplup.

Patrick went in to recieve his certicifate and choose his Pokemon.

"I don't know, they all look pretty good." Patrick said to himself.

After a moment of thought, he made his decision.

"I'll take Treecko!" Patrick said.

Patrick was given a Pokeball that contained a Pokemon. He brought out the Pokemon out of its Pokeball, it was a Treecko. He was amazed with the Pokemon that he got.

"Welcome Treecko, my name is Patrick Schmidl. I will be your new master." Patrick said to the Treecko.

Then his brother Max came by glancing at him.

"Hey Max, check it out." Patrick said refering to his Treecko.

"Nice job Patrick, it turns out John got a Torchic, and Margaret got herself a Chikorita." Max said pointing to his brother and sister with their Pokemon.

"Cool, so what did you get?" Patrick asked his brother.

"Behold, my Charmander!" Max said brining out his Pokemon as it was in fact a Charmander.

"No fair! You stole my Pokemon!" Meagan yelled in the distance.

Patrick and Max look to see that Meagan also got a Charmander.

"Wow, your girlfriend copied my moves." Max said.

"No I didn't!" Meagan cried and went into fake tears.

Meagan had a tendency to do something that annoys everyone called her fake cry. His brothers are the most annoyed by it.

"Meagan honey, could you please stop." Patrick said to his girlfriend.

"Okay, fine." Meagan said while hugging him.

"Okay, I'm gonna go. Remember, I will be better than you." Max said with a smirk as he walked away.

Patrick also smirked at his brother, he couldn't wait for competion with his brother.

"You two got a little rivalry going on, don't you?" Meagan asked.

"Yeah, I've been fine with John and Margaret, but Max is who I'm looking forward to battle." Patrick explained.

"By the way, my sister Katie got a Piplup." Meagan explained.

"What about Emily?" Patrick asked.

"She chose Bulbasaur," Meagan said, "And Calahagn got himself a Totodile."

Patrick checked out his cousins, he sees that Diana got Cyndiquil, Beth took Turtwig, Mark took Squirtle, Jake got himself a Chimchar, and Katie Tonkel recieved a Mudkip.

"Well, we better rest up for tommorow, that's when we begin our Pokemon journey." Patrick said to Meagan.

"Okay, I'll meet you at the park tommorow with Katie, we will begin our journey there." Meagan said as they left.

They went home, got sleep, woke up the next morning. Patrick was all set for his Pokemon journey. He got his Treecko with him. He discovers that his siblings, and his cousins have left already , but Aunt Debbie and Uncle Carey were ready to give Patrick his supplies.

"Okay Patrick, now be careful, do a great job, and when you see your parents, give them a nice Pokemon Battle." Carey says to Patrick.

"Gotcha Uncle Carey, and I'll do the same with Meagan's parents." Patrick said.

He gave his aunt and uncle a hug, and left for the park where he was going to meet Meagan and Katie Puente.

Patrick along with the other students at the Chicago Pokemon Accademy got special devices called the Pokemon Scanner, identifeys a Pokemon, all its attacks, and gives information about it, it was also a map and a phone. The school also gave Patrick 10 Pokeballs to catch wild Pokemon with. Patrick ran into Meagan and Katie at the Homewood Park.

"Are you ready to go?" Patrick asked.

"Yes we are." Meagan said.

"Lets become Pokemon trainers." Katie cheered.

"So where should we go first?" Patrick asked.

"Well, why don't we start out by going to Chicago." Meagan said.

"Sure thing, first stop is Chicago." Patrick responded.

The three of them were on their way to Chicago, they all wonder what surprises they will encounter, what dangers will occur, and the competion they can seek.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Patrick Schmidl: Recieved a Treecko**

**Meagan Puente: Recieved a Charmander**

**Katie Puente: Recieved a Piplup**

**Max Schmidl: Recieved a Charmander**

**John Schmidl: Recieved a Torchic**

**Margaret Schmidl: Recieved a Chikorita**

**Diana Yates: Recieved a Cyndiquil**

**Beth Yates: Recieved a Turtwig**

**Mark Tonkel: Recieved a Squirtle**

**Jake Tonkel: Recieved a Chimchar**

**Katie Tonkel: Recieved a Mudkip**

**Emily Rozak: Recieved a Bulbasaur**

**Calahagn Adduci: Recieved a Totodile**


	3. Prologue: Catch That Sentret

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

So Patrick Schmidl, Meagan and Katie Puente began their Pokemon Journey. Their first destination was Chicago. The three of them were looking forward to what they were going to encounter.

So the group has been walking for two hours through areas with some trees and aren't even close to Chicago.

"Oh my gosh, how much longer till we get there Patrick," Meagan asked.

"I don't know, if we keep walking like this, I say in approximately 7 hours," Patrick replied.

"What, I want to stop and rest," Katie complained.

"Okay, fine. I'm getting tired too," Patrick said.

The three of them took a breather for about half an hour. They brought out their Pokemon to give them a chance to enjoy the weather. They relaxed until they witness something coming across them. Patrick was the first one to spot it, it looked like a Pokemon.

"I wonder what that is," Patrick questioned himself.

Patrick was walking away from the group when Meagan spotted him.

"Patrick, where are you going," Meagan asked.

"I think I saw something, I'm going to get a closer look at it," he explained as he left.

Patrick was searching for the mysterious creature that passed them. He then spotted it, it appeared to be a Sentret.

"I wonder, could it be a Sentret," Patrick questioned.

Patrick took out his Pokemon Scanner, the scanner determined it really was a Sentret. The scanner also has a light to tell if its wild. Green for if its wild, red for if it has a trainer. The scanner showed a green light meaning it was a wild Sentret. Patrick was excited to witness it himself.

"Hey Sentret, I'm gonna capture you," Patrick yelled to the Pokemon.

His Treecko was beside him so he sent him in to battle the Sentret. Patrick learned at the Pokemon Academy that he has to weaken a Pokemon in order to catch it. His Treecko knew two attacks, Pound and Leer.

"Alright Treecko, use Leer," yelled Patrick.

Treecko used his Leer and startled the Sentret that it won't move.

"Treecko, strike that Sentret with a Pound attack," Patrick said to the Treecko.

Treecko struck Sentret with Pound and Sentret was knocked out giving Patrick the oppurtunity.

Patrick took out his Pokeball and made it bigger so he could catch it. He got into his stance and was ready to throw the Pokeball.

"Pokeball, go," Patrick yelled out.

The Sentret couldn't move at all, all it could do was watch the Pokeball come towards it. The ball hit Sentret and it was sucked in. The ball wiggled around for about 15 seconds and then...it stopped.

Patrick and Treecko walked up to the Pokeball and saw that he has captured the wild Sentret.

"Wohoo! I caught me a Sentret," Patrick shouted in joy.

After Patrick celebrated his accomplishment, he reunited with Meagan and Katie.

"Patrick, where were you," Katie asked.

"Look what I got," Patrick happily said.

Patrick held out his Pokeball and sent out the Pokemon which happened to be the Sentret he caught.

"Aw sweet! You caught a Pokemon," Meagan said.

"Yes I did, now I have a partner for Treecko," said Patrick.

"I want to catch a Pokemon, I really do," Katie replied.

"You'll get your chance Katie," Patrick explained.

After the celebration, Patrick asked if they want to continue.

"You guys want to head out," Patrick asked.

"Sure, after you caught that Pokemon, I'm feeling ready," Meagan said.

"Yeah, me too," Katie said.

The three continued their stroll for hours. After a torturing walk that lasted a pretty long time, the group finally arrives in Chicago.

"Yes, Chicago," Meagan yelled in joy.

"We can stay here for a while until we need to continue," Patrick said.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Patrick Schmidl: Captured a Sentret**


	4. Prologue: Brotherly Rivals

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

After they arrived in Chicago, Patrick, Meagan, and Katie went to the Pokemon Center to get a room for the evening. They left their Pokemon there so they can rest and be at full strength. Then the three went to get themselves something to eat. They found a restraunt and started to eat.

"Boy, this food is good," Patrick said.

"I was so hungry after that long walk over here," said Meagan.

"This is so refreshing," replied Katie.

After eating what was on their plates, the group began to talk about what they should do on their Pokemon adventure.

"So, what do you think we'll do," Meagan asked.

"What do you mean Meagan," Patrick questioned.

"Where do you think we should go," Meagan asked.

"I have no idea, I want us to just wonder until we feel like going home. I don't have any particular goals in mind." Patrick explained.

"Well, I want to go to bed," Katie said.

"Okay, we'll head back to the Pokemon Center. We need to check up on our Pokemon anyway, they must be exhausted after our long journey," Patrick said.

"Um, Patrick. Your Treecko battling that Sentret was the only action we have seen from our group. Was it necessary that my Piplup and Meagan's Charmander had to stay too," Katie asked.

"It's necessary that our Pokemon are in the best shape possible," Patrick explained.

"Good thinking my love," Meagan replied while giving a kiss.

After returning to the Pokemon Center, they all went to bed. They woke up the next morning to find Patrick's brother Max was there as well.

"Max," Patrick wondered.

Max had a different wardrobe as we wore a dark green T-shirt with a plaid button up shirt unbuttoned while wearing kakee pants and brown shoes. He walked up to him to see if it was him, and clearly it was.

"Patrick, wow," Max said.

"Hey there Max," Meagan said.

"Hi there," Katie shouted.

Max greeted them and he began talking to his brother while they got their Pokemon.

"Getting your Pokemon," he asked.

"Yeah Max," Patrick said back.

They saw four trays of Pokemon each identifiying the trainer it belongs to. Max noticed that Meagan and Katie's tray each only had one Pokeball which was their first Pokemon, while he saw that Patrick had two Pokeballs on his tray.

"I see you caught your first Pokemon," Max said.

"Yeah, I noticed you got a Pokemon too," Patrick said back when he noticed another Pokeball on Max's tray.

"Bingo," Max replied, "And I also see your girlfriend and her sister didn't catch anything."

Meagan and Katie weren't bothered by the comment Patrick's brother made. He didn't realize that they jsut started their adventure.

"So, show me your new Pokemon," Max said.

"Okay, stand back," Patrick said.

He took out his Pokeball and threw it on the ground bringing out his Sentret.

"A Sentret," Max questioned.

"Yeah, its a Sentret," Patrick replied.

Max was not pleased with the Pokemon he had with him.

"Patrick, let me show you a real Pokemon, okay," Max said.

Max took out his Pokeball and tossed it in the air, and coming out of the Pokeball was an Abra.

"Abra," Meagan said.

"Abra," Katie copied in confusion.

Patrick took out his Pokemon Scanner and identified the Abra. It had a red light meaning it belonged to a trainer, that trainer was Max.

"That's cool you got an Abra," Patrick said.

"Hello, ABRA ONLY KNOWS TELEPORT," Katie yelled.

"I understand that Katie, but it becomes useful after it evolves," Patrick explained.

"He's right," Max said agreeing with him.

Max went up and asked Patrick for something.

"I was hoping we meet later to do this, but do you want to battle with me," Max asked.

"I'm up for a challenge," Patrick said.

"Cool, meet me in the park in one hour," Max said.

He walked out of the Pokemon Center as Patrick and the others watched him leave. Patrick was about to have his first Pokemon battle.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Max Schmidl: Caught an Abra**


	5. Prologue: Patrick VS Max

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Moments later, Patrick, Meagan, and Katie were at the park and saw Max there as well.

"Alright, lets battle," Max said.

"Wait, we need a refree," Patrick mentioned.

"I'll be the refree for this battle, my boyfriend's first battle," Meagan said happily.

"Okay Meagan, just pay attention," Patrick said.

Patrick got on one side, Max got on the other, and Meagan stood in the middle and out of the way while Katie just sat and watched.

"This Pokemon battle will now begin. Each trainer will get to use two Pokemon, once a trainer has all of their Pokemon unable to battle, the battle will be over and the trainer left standing wins. LET THE BATTLE BEGIN," Meagan announced.

"GO ABRA," Max yelled as he sent out Abra.

"GO SENTRET," Patrice yelled as he sent out Sentret.

Sentret and Abra were in their battle positions as they were ready for combat.

"Abra, use Teleport!" Max yelled.

Abra used Teleport and all it could do was go to another spot.

"Seriously Max, does it know any offensive attacks," Patrick asked.

"No," Max replied.

"Alright Sentret, use Scratch," Patrick commanded to his Sentret, it used Scratch and Abra took some damage.

"Scratch again," Patrick cried. Sentret used Scratch again and Abra fell down.

"Abra is unable to battle, the winner is Sentret," Meagan shouted.

Max called back his Abra, he knew that he had to train it some more for it to be better.

"I guess I do need to train it more, but I know once I can get it to evolve and I'll give it time, it will be useful," Max explained.

"I understand Max, smart, I know some things about Abra and I got to say, that is smart thinking," Patrick commented.

"Thank you Patrick," Max said.

"Now, get ready for round two. COME ON OUT CHARMANDER," Max yelled out. Coming out of his Pokeball was his Charmander.

"Charmander huh, lets see about that," Patrick said, "Sentret, use Scratch!"

Sentret used Scratch once again and Charmander dodged the attack sucessfully.

"Charmander, why don't you use Scratch," Max commanded.

Charmander used Scratch on Patrick's Sentret as it took damaged causing it to be defeated.

"Sentret is unable to battle, the winner is Charmander," Meagan shouted.

Patrick called back his Sentret, he had one other Pokemon ready for Max.

"Okay Max, were both down to one Pokemon, lets make this count," Patrick said.

Patrick took out his Pokeball and in it was his Treecko.

"Treecko, come on out," Patrick cried as his Treecko came out of his Pokeball.

Treecko was all prepared for battle against Max's Charmander.

"Treecko, give Charmander a Leer," Patrick commanded.

"Charmander, use Growl," Max cried out.

Treecko used Leer while Charmander used Growl. They both were startled by the attacks. Treeko was able to stand on its feet, along with Charmander.

"Treecko, hit it with a Scratch attack," Patrick commanded.

Treecko was about to use Scratch attack, but Max was acting like that he has more potential inside of him.

"Patrick, I take it you haven't completely trained your Pokemon, because I have trained my Charmander a little bit," Max explained, "Charmander, EMBER!"

Charmander was prepared to use its Ember attack. It used Ember on Treecko and it took massive damage.

"Ember is a fire type attack, and Treecko is a grass type Pokemon. That means Treecko took pretty nasty damage." Max explained.

Treecko just couldn't move at all, it was vulnerable, and Patrick wasn't happy about that at all.

"Charmander, finish it off with Scratch!" Max yelled out to his Charmander.

Charmander used its Scratch attack on Treecko finishing off the Wood Gecko Pokemon.

"Treecko is unable to battle, the winner is Charmander!" Meagan shouted, "The winner of this battle is Max!"

Patrick went up to his Treecko to see if it was okay after it lost to his brother's Charmander.

"Treecko, are you alright?" Patrick asked.

Treecko gave a nod meaning it was fine. Patrick was relieved that Treecko was okay after that nasty Ember attack.

"I guess I got some training to do." Patrick said to his brother.

"You got a lot of training to do, that is if you want to participate in the Pokemon Grand Prix." Max said.

Patrick, Meagan, and Katie heard what Max said to them about the Pokemon Grand Prix. They all went up to get a listen.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Patrick Schmidl loses his first trainer battle to Max Schmidl**


	6. Prologue: New Look, And A New Goal

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Patrick, Meagan, and Katie were about to listen to Max about the Pokemon Grand Prix.

"The famous Pokemon Grand Prix, Max were only beginners. We can't enter the Pokemon Grand Prix," Patrick said.

"We'll, of course we can't. Not now," Max explained.

"What the heck is the Pokemon Grand Prix," Katie asked.

Patrick was stunned with Katie that she never heard of the Pokemon Grand Prix, and Max was kind of feeling the same way.

"Katie, you never heard of the Pokemon Grand Prix! It's the biggest Pokemon tournament in the world. It's where almost millions of trainers around the globe get together and compete for the title of most powerful Pokemon Trainer in the world," Patrick explained.

Katie continued to learn about the Pokemon Grand Prix from.

"It is so cool, seeing many powerful trainers," Meagan mentioned.

Max had a lot more to share about the Pokemon Grand Prix to Meagan's sister Katie.

"But here's what you don't know, you can't just enter the Pokemon Grand Prix. Your number one ticket on getting in is to obtain 16 tokens from gym leaders all across the world. Each gym is a different type, you beat the gym leader, you get the token. Collect all 16 to enter the Pokemon Grand Prix," Max explained.

"That is so awesome," Meagan cheered.

"Don't forget, me and Max have a mom and a dad who happen to be gym leaders," Patrick said.

"Our mom is in charge of the Grass Gym, while our dad is in charge of the Flying Gym," Max explained.

"I want to enter the Pokemon Grand Prix," Meagan cheered.

"Me too," Katie copied.

"Go ahead, our other brother, our sister, and our cousins are thinking of entering too," Max mentioned.

Meagan and Katie feel so thirlled about trying to get into the Pokemon Grand Prix knowing that their parents are also gym leaders. Their mom is the leader of the Ice Gym while their dad is the leader of the Poison Gym.

"We should tell Emily and Calahagn about this," Meagan said.

"Yeah, good thing. Call them when you get the chance," Katie mentioned.

"Sure thing," Meagan replied back to her sister.

"So Max, about these 16 tokens, what is the closest gym from here in Chicago," Patrick asked.

"I managed to find that out, it happens to be the Rock Gym located in Las Vegas," Max answered, "You just need to go west."

Patrick gave his brother a thoughtful nod. The closest gym from Chicago was in Lav Vegas.

"Thanks, I'll be on my way to Las Vegas," Patrick said.

"Me too, I'm gonna go travel some and do some training," Max said.

"I see, I hope we battle again soon," Patrick said. "Me too," Max said.

Patrick's brother began to walk away as he began his travels in hopes of being a good Pokemon trainer. Patrick just stood there a little bit shooken.

"So, are you all ready to get into the Pokemon Grand Prix," Patrick yelled out.

"Yes," Meagan chimed.

"Me too," Katie shouted.

"Okay, before we make our way, I say we get some new clothes," Patrick said to his girlfriend and her sister.

"Good thinking, I was hoping we could go shopping for new clothes," Meagan replied.

The three of them made their way to a department store where they were getting new clothes. Nothing was wrong with their old ones, they wanted a new look.

"Okay, how do I look," Patrick asked.

He came out wearing a dark blue T-shirt with blue shorts, and white and blue sneakers with white socks.

"Awesome," Meagan replied.

"You look good," Katie responded.

Meagan made her way out wearing a pink tee with rhinestones around the collar with a pair a blue caprice and white sandals.

"Good job Meagan," Patrick said giving her a thumbs up.

Katie was seen wearing a white T-shirt with a black vest unbuttoned along with a pair of blue shorts and a pair of purple sneakers with white socks.

"Way to go girl," Meagan shouted raising her hand in the air.

So the Pokemon journey with Patrick Schmidl, Meagan Puente, and Katie Puente offically began. Their first destination was Las Vegas in hopes of searching for the Rock Gym. They hope to catch many new Pokemon, make new friends, and make their way to the Pokemon Grand Prix.

**Pokemon Updates: NONE**


	7. Rock Gym: Love Thy Trainer

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon , I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Patrick, Meagan, and Katie were walking down the road to Las Vegas. After walking for 3 hours, Meagan spoke to Patrick.

"Patrick, there's nothing here, how much longer do we have to walk?" Meagan asked. "Um Meagan, were going to be walking for a while. We still got about 1,773 miles to go until we reach Las Vegas." Patrick explained. "Were all gonna die!" Katie yelled. "Chill out, if we continue to walk 8 hours a day, I say in about a month, we'll be in Las Vegas." Patrick explained happily.

Meagan and Katie were just worn out. They're not even close to their next destination. They were out in the middle of nowhere, looking for something. They walked for hours until night came, still nothing. The group decided to spend the night outside. "So Patrick, what do you think will happen? You know, in our adventures?" Katie asked. "Don't worry Katie, we won't mostly deal with this. We'll be able to make new friends, catch new Pokemon, and battle strong trainers." Patrick said.

Katie just was sitting there looking dazed, she was just tired. "Well, I'm going to bed, goodnight." Katie said as she got into the tent. Patrick and Meagan were alone.

The two just wanted to battle, but they didn't have the energy. "Meagan, tommorow morning, want to have a battle. I do it tonight but Katie went to sleep, plus I'm getting tired." Patrick said. "Sure, I'm gonna get shuteye." said Meagan. The two went to bed and awoke the next morning.

The sun rose and the group was eating their breakfast. Patrick still remembered the agreement he made with Meagan the other night. "Meagan, do you remember what I asked last night?" Patrick questioned. "Yes, I will battle you!" Meagan said getting up finishing her breakfast. "Yes! A Pokemon battle." Katie screamed in joy.

The three got up, Patrick and Meagan took opposite sides while Katie got to the middle of the side to referee. "This Pokemon battle between my sister and her boyfriend is about to begin!" Katie yelled. "Katie, you say the trainer's name, not your relations to them." Meagan said. "Sorry." Katie said. "I'll accept it this one time, okay." Patrick said winking at her with a thumbs up. "Thanks Patrick." Katie happily responded.

"Each trainer will use one Pokemon, let the battle begin!" Katie yelled.

"COME ON OUT TREECKO!" Patrick yelled out as Treecko came out of his Pokeball.

"LETS GO CHARMANDER!" Meagan yelled out as her Charmander was ready for battle.

Treecko and Charmander were standing in their fighting stance until something struck Patrick. "Wait a minute, this was the same matchup I had with Max." Patrick said to himself. He snapped out of it and began to battle.

"Treecko, use Leer!" Patrick commanded to his Treecko. Charmander got startled by Treecko's Leer, but Meagan was ready to counter. "Charmander, use Growl!" Meagan commanded to its Charmander. Charmander used Growl on Treecko and Treecko wasn't shooken at all.

"Treecko, use Scratch!" Patrick yelled as Treecko used its Scratch attack on Charmander. "I'm afarid I'm going to win. Charmander, Ember!" Meagan yelled out. Charmander had no idea what Meagan said. "Charmander, I said Ember!" Meagan yelled out again. Apparently, Charmander doesn't know Ember. "What the heck is going on?" Meagan questioned as she saw her Charmander get scratched around like crazy.

Patrick was ready to finish it off, but Treecko jumped on top of Charmander and sucked out the life. Charmander fell down as Treeck triumphed.

"Charmander is unable to battle, the winner is Treecko. The winner of this battle is Patrick!" Katie yelled out.

Patrick was amazed and disappointed at the same time. He first talked with Meagan. "I don't get it, why didn't Charmander use Ember?" Meagan asked. Patrick had the perfect explaination. "Meagan, this was Charmander's first battle. It didn't know Ember yet, Max trained his Charmander and that's why it already know Ember." Patrick explained. "So, like how you got your Treecko to battle and did something to suck out the life in my Charmander?" Meagan questioned. "Yes, I saw that Treecko just learned a new attack." Patrick said.

Patrick looked up the Pokemon Scanner on Treecko. It showed a list of attacks Treecko could learn. Patrick just saw that Treecko learned Absorb. "Absorb, that's what Treecko learned. It's a grass type attack, but it isn't strong against fire type Pokemon like Charmander." Patrick said. "Then why did your Treecko defeat Charmander with Absorb?" Katie asked. "It wouldn't do a whole lot of damage, but Charmander was so worn out that it was just enough to get the job done." Patrick explained to Katie.

Meagan got the understanding completely from Patrick. "Okay, I'll train my Charmander so hard that it will learn Ember." Meagan said. "There are stronger fire attacks than Ember, your just not close to it yet." Patrick said. "Okay." Meagan responded. "And one more thing, we can't win with just one Pokemon, we need to make ourselves a good team that can win us some battles." Patrick said.

"Let's try to catch some Pokemon!" Katie yelled. "That's the spirit, lets go." Patrick said. The three of them continued their journey towards Las Vegas, but they got some serious training to do in order to contend.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Patrick Schmidl defeats Meagan Puente in her first trainer battle giving Patrick his first victory against a Pokemon Trainer**

**Patrick Schmidl: Treecko learns Absorb**


	8. Rock Gym: Emily Joins In

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon , I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

As the group continue their journey, they stumbled into a small forest. They stopped and made today a training day. Patrick was getting Treecko and Sentret to spar against one another, while Meagan and Katie did some training together with Meagan's Charmander and Katie's Piplup.

Patrick's Treecko and his Sentret were on top of their game with his Sentret being able to learn Defense Curl. Meagan's Charmander was finally able to learn Ember while training with Katie's Piplup who was able to learn Bubble.

"This is awesome, our Pokemon are now much stronger, and they know some new moves." Patrick said. "I know, this is totally cool." Meagan said. "It was about time we got some action." Katie said.

Coming out of nowhere was a good friend of Patrick, Meagan, and Katie. It was Emily Rozak wearing a white blouse with blue jeans and black converse sneakers. "Hey guys!" Emily shouted. The group noticed Emily was there. "Hey Emily!" Meagan cried as she hugged her.

Emily was so happy to run into her BFF and her sister who also seemed like a BFF to her. Patrick was just smiling to see her. "Hi Emily." Patrick said. "Hey there Patrick." Emily replied.

The group sat down and discussed everything that happened. "So, I take it you got some new clothes?" Emily questioned. "Yes we did, looking cool for our adventure." Patrick said. "Great, and what else happened with you guys?" Emily asked. "Well, Patrick caught a Sentret which was so far the only Pokemon caught by either of us, he lost a battle to his brother Max, and then I battled Patrick where I would lose to him and would get his first win." Meagan explained. "That's cool, and I take it Katie hasn't battled yet?" Emily questioned. "No she hasn't." Meagan replied. "Yeah, I didn't battle yet." Katie said. "Then why don't you battle me right now." Emily said.

Katie was just willing to get into a Pokemon Battle. Going against Emily would be a great idea to get the blood pumping. "Okay, but I only have Piplup." Katie mentioned. "I won't use my Bulbasaur for this battle, I caught a Pokemon while I was traveling." Emily said. "Really, I want to fight your new Pokemon!" shouted Katie. "That is what I was going to use." Emily explained. "Alright." replied Katie.

The battle was set, Katie and Emily were going to battle while Meagan was the referee. "This Pokemon battle between Katie and Emily will now begin. Each trainer may use one Pokemon only. Let the battle begin!" Meagan yelled.

"IT'S PIPLUP TIME!" Katie yelled as her Piplup came out of its Pokeball.

"Now its my turn, GO ZIGZAGOON!" Emily yelled as a Zigzagoon came out of the Pokeball. "Zigzagoon, let me check that out." Katie said.

She took out her Pokemon Scanner and analyzed that it was a Zigzagoon with a red light meaning that it belonged to her.

Piplup and Zigzagoon were ready to battle. "Piplup, use Pound!" Katie commanded to its Piplup. Piplup attempted to strike Zigzagoon with a Pound attack, but missed. "Zigzagoon, use Tackle!" Emily commanded to its Zigzagoon. Zigzagoon used Tackle and Piplup got hit. "Tail Whip!" Emily yelled out. Zigzagoon used Tail Whip on Piplup, but Piplup stood strong. "Okay Piplup, use Bubble!" Katie cried out. Piplup unleashed the Bubble attack it just learned on Emily's Zigzagoon. It took critical damage and Zigzagoon was KO'd.

"Zigzagoon is unable to battle, the winner is Piplup. The winner of this battle is Katie!" Meagan announced. Katie jumped for joy after winning her first ever Pokemon battle. Katie then gave Piplup a hug.

Zigzagoon got back up and walked over to Emily. "You did a good job Zigzagoon." she said petting it. "Say Emily, were about to have lunch during our all day training day, want to join?" Katie asked. "Sure!" Emily said.

So Patrick, Meagan, Katie, and Emily were eating lunch and all of their Pokemon were out of their Pokeballs eating as well. Patrick's Treecko and Sentret were sharing a bowl of Pokemon food together, Meagan's Charmander had it's own bowl, so did Katie's Piplup, and Emily's Bulbasaur and Zigzagoon were sharing a bowl.

"So you've heard about the Pokemon Grand Prix." Meagan said. "Yes, I was going to begin collecting tokens in order to get in." Emily explained. "That's cool, the three of us were on our way to Las Vegas to visit the Rock Gym." Meagan explained. "Cool, say can I travel with you guys for a little bit, lets say until were out of this forest?" Emily asked. "Why not, come along if you want." Patrick said. "Thank you." Emily said feeling happy.

So Emily will travel with the group through the forest, they still have a lot of training to do in order to make their way to the Pokemon Grand Prix.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Katie Puente defeats Emily Rozak for her first victory against a Pokemon Trainer in her first battle**

**Emily Rozak joins the group**

**Patrick Schmidl: Sentret learns Defense Curl**

**Meagan Puente: Charmander learns Ember**

**Katie Puente: Piplup learns Bubble**

**Emily Rozak: Caught a Zigzagoon**


	9. Rock Gym: Dancing The Ralts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon , I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Patrick, Meagan, Katie, and Emily were still traveling through the forest. It seemed that they were lost. Either way, they still had a long way to Las Vegas in order to reach their first gym.

They witnessed a lot of Pokemon while walking through the forest. "So, is there any Pokemon that seem to catch your interest?" Emily asked. "Not that we can think of." Meagan said. "Why don't we all split up and meet back here in about an hour, nobody wander far." Patrick said. "Okay." everyone said.

Patrick went one way, Meagan went another way, Katie went another way, and so did Emily. We follow Patrick into the forest where he hopes to find a Pokemon that he could use in battles. "Where can I find good Pokemon?" he questioned himself.

As Patrick was wondering through the woods, he spotted some Zigzagoons, Rattatas, Pidgeys, Hoothoots, Spearow, all different kind of Pokemon. Then Patrick found something that didn't seem to belong with the others. He found a strange Pokemon wandering around, he followed it to a nearby lake.

"Come on out, I know you're here." Patrick said out loud. He couldn't find it so he had to use one of his own Pokemon. "Come on out Sentret!" Patrick said throwing the Pokemon bringing out Sentret. Sentret came out standing on its tail. "Sentret, use Foresight, see if you can find a Pokemon." Patrick ordered.

So Sentret used Foresight, looked around the lake through the bushes, and there it spotted the exact Pokemon Patrick found. Sentret signaled Patrick to check the bushes. "Alright, lets go Sentret." Patrick said as he and Sentret ran for the bushes.

There Patrick found what appears to be a Ralts. "Looks like a Ralts. I wonder what it's doing here?" Patrick questioned himself. He took out the Pokemon Scanner and saw it was Ralts and it had a green light meaning it was wild.

"Yes, a wild Ralts. It's a Psychic type and my brother Max has an Abra which is also a Psychic type." Patrick said to himself. He wanted it badly so he could get a chance to counter Max's Abra if it got experience. Ralts had no where to run, all it use was Growl.

"So this one only knows Growl, but if I trained it a litte bit, I could give it some offensive attacks." Patrick explained to himself. "Sentret, use Scratch on that Ralts." Patrick commanded to his Sentret. Sentret used Scratch and Ralts had nothing to do but Growl. Sentret wasn't holding back as it delivered a nice Scratch attack on the wild Pokemon. Ralts was weakened enough to it to be caught in a Pokeball.

"Okay, good job Sentret. Now leave it to me. POKEBALL!" Patrick yelled out as he threw the Pokeball at the wild Ralts. Ralts was brought into the ball as it wiggled for about 15 seconds. The ball stopped wiggling meaning, he's done it.

Patrick and Sentret walk up to the Pokeball knowing they have a new ally. "Yes! Ralts is mine!" Patrick shouted in joy. After the celebration, Patrick brought it out of its Pokeball. Ralts came out and seemed so happy to meet Patrick.

"Hello Ralts, I'm your new master Patrick Schmidl, but just call me Patrick." he said to his newly caught Ralts. Sentret greeted the Ralts in a happy way. "Ralts, this is Sentret, he's going to be your new friend." Patrick happily said. Ralts was so very happy about getting a new friend.

Afterwards Patrick brought out his Treecko. "Hey Treecko, meet your new playmate." Patrick yelled out. Treecko came out of the ball and saw Sentret and Ralts, Treecko new Sentret, but didn't know Ralts. "Treecko, I want you to meet Ralts, I just captured him." Patrick explained. Treecko gave Ralts a friendly greeting as did Sentret. They all seemed to get along.

He let them play for a little while until he put them back in their balls. "Okay, playtime is over. I'm glad you all had fun, but we got to get going." Patrick said after putting them back in the balls. "I better return to the others." he said to himself. Patrick was on his way back to camp.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Patrick, Meagan, Katie, and Emily seperated looking for Pokemon**

**Patrick Schmidl: Captured a Ralts**


	10. Rock Gym: Watch Out Meagan, Its Snubbull

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon , I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Meagan Puente was wondering through the forest looking for Pokemon, but couldn't find anything good. She just walked around for around an hour until she saw something follow her.

"What was that?" Meagan questioned herself paranoid. She witnessed a Pokemon following her. The Pokemon happened to be a Snubbull. "That looks like a Snubbull." Meagan said to herself.

Taking out the Pokemon Scanner, she got the information about Snubbull including all of its attacks. The best part was that it had the green light signaling that it is in fact a wild Pokemon.

Snubbull was just not going to leave Meagan alone. "Wow, Snubbull. You really want to come with me?" Meagan asked the Pokemon. Snubbull nodded its head meaning yes. "Okay, come on in." Meagan said as she tossed the Pokeball.

Snubball was captured inside the pokeball, it wiggled for only 3 seconds. Then the Snubbull broke out of the Pokeball. "Huh." Meagan replied. Snubbull didn't feel like that Meagan was her master until it struck her. "That's right! I got to weaken you first." Meagan said.

So Snubbull walked over a couple of feet away ready to battle. "GO CHARMANDER!" Meagan yelled as Charmander came out of the Pokeball. Charmander was on its feet ready to attack.

Snubbull got Charmander with a Scary Face that caused Charmander not to move. After that, it used Tackle. Charmander was sent down to the ground. "Come on Charmander, hit it with Scratch!" Meagan commanded. Charmander was using Scratch until Snubbull countered with a Bite. Charmander ended up flinching.

"Charmander, try again with Scratch!" Meagan cried out. Charmander used Scratch yet again until it used Ice Fang. Charmander didn't feel much damage because ice attacks don't bring much effect to fire Pokemon. "Whoa, that was Ice Fang." Meagan said shocked. Then, the wild Snubbull used Fire Fang which also didn't do too much to Charmander, but it got whipped. Snubbull then finished with Thunder Fang which definetely got Charmander.

Meagan's Charmander was still standing strong after all of those attacks. "Wow, I can't believe Snubbull did that." she said to herself. Meagan just shook it out and got back into the battle. "Okay Charmander, hit Snubbull with Ember!" Meagan commanded to its Charmander.

Charmander whipped up a good Ember attack which was strong enough to bring down Snubbull. Meagan was now ready to catch Snubbull. "Okay, now lets see if you will get in." Meagan said to herself. She got out her Pokeball and yelled, "POKEBALL, GO!" Meagan yelled out. The Pokeball captured the Snubbull and all she could do was watch the Pokeball. Snubbull was after all a tough cookie.

The ball wiggled and after 15 seconds, it finally stopped. Meagan walked over to the Pokeball and picked it up in joy. "I got a Snubbull!" She shouted out.

Meagan was so happy of catching her first Pokemon and so was Charmander. She hopes to catch more in the future to strengthen her team.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Meagan Puente: Captured a Snubbull**


	11. Rock Gym: Don't Slakoth Katie

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon , I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Katie Puente was skipping through the forest happily. She had a Pokeball in her hand waiting to catch a Pokemon. "Come on, show me a wild Pokemon." Katie said outloud.

After saying that, a Slakoth came from hanging on a tree. "No!" Katie pouted, "I'm not catching you!" Katie did not want a Slakoth, she is not a big fan of the monkey Pokemon. Slakoth just continued hanging around the tree, she just ignored the Slakoth and walked away.

Katie saw a Hoothoot, she was going to try and catch Hoothoot. "A Hoothoot." Katie said. She took out her Pokemon Scanner and analyzed the Hoothoot, a green light scanned that it was in fact wild. "I'm going to catch you!" Katie yelled.

"IT'S PIPLUP TIME!" Katie yelled. Piplup came out and was ready for battle. Hoothoot was in position to battle. Slakoth came from behind Katie and waived to her. Katie noticed the Slakoth and pouted, "No, I don't want you! Go away!"

Slakoth just twirled back up into the trees as Katie got her focus back on Hoothoot. "Piplup, use Pound!" Katie yelled out. Piplup delivered a Pound attack to the Hoothoot as it unleashed a Tackle attack. Piplup wasn't effected at all as Katie was ready to finish it off. "Okay Piplup, deliver a Bubble attack!" Katie commanded. Piplup used Bubble on Hoothoot weakening it enough to capture.

"Okay Hoothoot, it time for you to be caputred." Katie said. She threw the Pokeball right at Hoothoot. The Slakoth that was annoying Katie came back swinging around getting in the way of the Pokeball. The Pokeball that was meant for Hoothoot ended up catching Slakoth.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO! BREAK FREE!" Katie cried. It didn't happen, the ball stopped wiggling meaning Slakoth was now hers. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, WHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYY!" Katie yelled in despair. Katie just prepared another Pokeball only to see Hoothoot got away.

Katie was furious that she ended up catching the annoying Slakoth. "Great, its bad enough Patrick and Meagan try to sandwich hug me(showing a flashback of Patrick and Meagan both hugging Katie), now I got to deal with this!" she explained to herself pointing to the Pokeball.

She grabbed the Pokeball and was ready to let it go until a saying came from Meagan's boyfriend Patrick.

_"Remember, no matter if the Pokemon is enjoyable or not, don't release it. Then you'll be a quitter forever."_

Katie then realized that letting go Slakoth was just hurting her reputation as a Pokemon Trainer and a person. "I guess I'll have to deal with it." Katie said to herself. Without calling it, Slakoth came out of its Pokeball to just hug Katie.

"This is worse than Patrick and Meagan sandwiching me." she said to herself.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Katie Puente: Captured a Slakoth**


	12. Rock Gym: The Little Budew

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon , I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Emily Rozak saw many different Pokemon, but couldn't catch every one of them. Emily didn't have enough Pokeballs, so she needed to think carefully on what she wants to capture.

"Okay I saw Rattatas, Ledbyas, Spearows, Taillows, Wurmples, Kricketots, and so many other Pokemon, I don't know what to get." She said to herself.

Emily continued to wander around, and then she saw something that caught her eye. "Wow, a group of Budews." Emily said in amazement. She saw about 12 Budews gathered around jumping in joy. "They seem so happy together, I don't know if I want to catch one." Emily said to herself.

The Budews noticed her and all of them jumped up and down joyfully for her. "Hey, I was going to catch one of you, but I have second thoughts. You guys look so happy together as a group." she said to the Budews.

The Budews were still happy to see her, they nodded their heads saying that they would let one of them be caught. "I take it your excited to see humans?" Emily questioned. The Budews jumped joyfully meaning it was a yes. "Okay, let me battle one of you so I can catch you and be friends with you." she said.

One of the Budews hopped out of the crowd. Emily was positioned to battle Budew. "COME ON OUT BULBASAUR!" Emily yelled out as Bulbasaur came out of its Pokeball. Bulbasaur was poised to battle Budew.

Budew used Absorb on Bulbasaur but Bulbasaur got out of the way. "Bulbasaur, hit Budew with Vine Whip!" Emily yelled out. Bulbasaur tangled Budew with its vines slamming it to the ground. "Now use Tackle!" Emily commanded. Bulbasaur charged up at Budew and hit it with a Tackle.

It seems as though Budew can't continue to fight. So Emily prepared her Pokeball for the capturing. "Pokeball, go!" the ball flew right at Budew catching it. It wiggled around for 15 seconds until it was finally captured.

Emily walked up in belief along with her Trusty Bulbasaur to see that Budew was put into the Pokeball. "Yes, I got a Budew." Emily said with a smile.

The Budews jumped around to give a notice if they could see Budew one last time before Emily departs. "You want to say goodbye?" Emily questioned. She got the message and brought out Budew. "Budew, come on out!" Emily shouted as Budew came out of its Pokeball.

Budew was so happy to be with Emily as they all were saying goodbye. "Be good everyone." Emily said waving goodbye to the Budews as her Bulbasaur and her newly obtained Budew walked away heading back to camp.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Emily Rozak: Captured a Budew**


	13. Rock Gym: Meet The Pokemon

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon , I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Everyone returned to where they spilt up and came with a new Pokemon. "Hey there everybody." Patrick said. "What's up everyone!" Meagan replied. "There you guys are." Katie said pointing to everybody. "Hey guys." Emily said waiving.

Patrick, Meagan, Katie, and Emily all got together again and decided it was time to relax once again. "So, did anybody find new Pokemon?" Patrick asked. "I sure did." Meagan said. "Me too." Emily said raising her hand. Katie just sat there with a grin on her face. They all believed in their heads she didn't catch a Pokemon.

"Okay, first I'll show you my new Pokemon." Patrick said holding up his Pokeball. "Everyone, meet Ralts!" he shouted out tossing his Pokeball in the air. Ralts came out of the Pokeball feeling a little frightend. "Ralts, this is Meagan, Katie, and Emily. Everyone, this is my new Ralts." Patrick said. Everyone was happy to see Ralts and it felt so happy to meet new friends.

"Ralts is so cute, but is it as cute as my Snubbull." Meagan said throwing her Pokeball in the air. Snubbull came out all energetic and happy. "Wow, Snubbull is so cute Meagan." Emily said. "Thanks Emily." Meagan replied.

"So Emily, did you get anything?" Patrick asked. "Yes I did, I got a Budew." said Emily. He took out Budew's Pokeball and tossed it in the air. Budew came out all happy and cheerful. "Emily, I got to say Budews is happy to be with you." Meagan said. "I think it's always happy." Emily thought to herself.

Katie just sat there with a small grin on her face. "Katie, what's wrong? You didn't catch a Pokemon." Patrick said. "I don't want to talk about it." Katie pouted. "Katie didn't catch a Pokemon, how sad." Meagan said. Katie just pretended that was happened. "Yeah, I didn't catch a Pokemon." she lied.

Katie didn't want anyone knowing she has a Slakoth. Slakoth just came out of its Pokeball wrapping around Katie. "Noooooo!" Katie cried. "Katie, you said you didn't catch a Pokemon. You had a Slakoth come out of your Pokeball you joker." Meagan said happily. "I didn't want it, and I'm serious, could somebody PLEASE trade with me. I don't care what you give me, just get rid of this thing." Katie cried.

Patrick was ready to have a talk with Katie. "Katie, what happened?" Patrick asked. "I wanted to catch a Hoothoot but it got away because THIS THING got in the way of my Pokeball and I accidently caught it by mistake." Katie explained. "Katie, I see you don't want it, but it probably wants to be with you. It likes you." Patrick explained in a mushy way. "Treecko, Sentret, Ralts, I don't care! I don't want this. I hate Monkey Pokemon!" she pouted. "Katie, why not train with this Slakoth. I know you probably aren't fond of it, but if it has a good bond with you then it will become stronger and you'll possibly win more battles." Patrick explained.

Katie was just giving a sad look on her face, she wasn't very excited about owning a Slakoth. "Alright, but it better stop annoying me." Katie said. Slakoth was still hugging Katie very hard and happily.

After everyone shared their Pokemon with each other, Patrick agreed that it was time the other Pokemon came out. "Why don't we all enjoy the rest of the day together, with all of our Pokemon. Bring them all out." Patrick said. "Good idea!" Meagan, Katie, and Emily shouted in union.

Patrick brought out his Treecko and Sentret, Meagan brought out Charmander, Katie brought out her Piplup, and Emily brought out Bulbasaur and Zigzagoon. Ten Pokemon were out and were ready to play.

As the sunset, everyone was still playing until it was time to eat. All the Pokemon got their food and were ready to eat. Patrick, Meagan, Katie, and Emily all had some sandwiches. "These are the best sandwiches." Patrick said. "I know, yours truly made them." Meagan said pointing to herself. "Thanks sis." said Katie. "They're good sandwiches." Emily replied.

Katie ate her sandwich and quickly noticed that Slakoth was on her back again. "Slakoth, please get off of me." Katie said politely. Katie was going to have a hard time adapting to having a Slakoth. They all laughed through the moment.

**Pokemon Updates: NONE**


	14. Rock Gym: Confused?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon , I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Morning broke as the group packed up and was ready to leave. Patrick, Meagan, Katie, and Emily were walking through the forest trying to get out. "It's going to be an eternity until we reach Las Vegas." Meagan said to herself. "Your right, we got a long way to go, but were getting close to the forest exit." Patrick said. "Thank goodness were getting out of this forest. No offense, I love nature." Katie said.

As they were walking, they were approached by a shady trainer. Its was a tall guy with brown hair. He wore red plaid shirt unbuttoned with a blue T-shirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers. The trainer then spotted them.

"Hey there!" the shady trainer yelled. Everyone gasped knowing that the trainer scared them. "Who are you?" Emily asked. The name is Greg, I challenge one of you to a Pokemon Battle, two Pokemon each by the way. "Neat, a Pokemon battle." Emily said. "Yeah, I'll take this one." Patrick said. "Okay, go for it!" Meagan said.

"So, it will be the boy. I can't believe your the only guy in the group." Greg said. "It's alright, I don't care." Patrick said with a competitive look.

Patrick and Greg took seperate sides, Meagan was once again the refree. "This Pokemon battle will take place between Patrick and Greg. Each trainer is allowed to use two Pokemon. Let the battle begin!" Meagan announed.

"COME ON OUT SENTRET!" Patrick yelled bringing out his Sentret.

"ALRIGHT, COME ON OUT SANDSHREW!" yelled out Greg. Out of the Pokeball was a Sandshrew. "Cool, a Sandshrew." Patrick said checking is Pokemon Scanner. It showed a red light as expected because it belonged to Greg.

"Sentret, use Scratch!" Patrick yelled out to his Sentret. Sentret was about to use Scratch until Greg's move. "Sandshrew, Defense Curl!" shouted Greg. Sandshrew used Defense Curl and Sentret's Scratch did no good. "Now Sandshrew, use Scratch on Sentret!" Gred commanded. "Two can play at that game. Sandshrew, Defense Curl!" Patrick yelled out. Sandshrew's Scratch also did nothing thanks to Sentret's Defense Curl.

"Wow, you did exactly what I did. Smart thinking kid. Sandshrew, use Mud Slap!" Greg yelled out. "Whoa, Mud Slap?" Patrick questioned. Sandshrew's Mud Slap struck Sentret really good. Sentret's eyes were effected by the mud. "He's cheating!" Katie yelled. "No Katie, that's is legal and fair. Mud Slap can not only damage a Pokemon, it can also lower their accuracy." Emily explained.

"Wow, that Mud Slap got Sentret. You really did a good deal of damage to my Sentret." Patrick said. "Yes, and now I will finish it off." Greg said. "But, at least I'm smart about this stuff. Now I'm about to make a smart stragetic move. Sentret, Foresight!" Patrick yelled out. Sentret used Foresight gaining back its accruacy. "Okay, now what?" Greg asked. "SCRATCH ATTACK!" Patrick yelled out to Sentret. Sentret delivered a nice powerful Scratch attack that caught Sandshrew by surprise giving it a critical. Sandshrew saw its day end early.

"Sandshrew is unable to battle. The winner is Sentret!" Meagan shouted

Greg brought Sandshrew back into the Pokeball. "Good job Sandshrew, take a well earned rest. What just happened?" Greg asked. "You see, Foresight can heightens a Pokemon accruacy leading it to a better chance of striking." Patrick explained.

"I see where your going with this, but it ends here. MACHOP, COME ON OUT!" Greg yelled out. A Machop came out of the Pokeball. Patrick looked at Machop with the Pokemon Scanner. He knew this was a fighting type.

"Machop huh. Alright, lets continue. Sentret, another Scratch please." Patrick said to his Sentret. Sentret was about to Scratch until Greg got his Machop to make a move. "Machop, Focus Energy!" Greg yelled out. Machop used Focus Energy to pump itself up. "Now, Low Kick!" Greg commanded. Machop used Low Kick which walloped Sentret to the ground.

"Sentret is unable to battle. The winner is Machop!" Meagan announced

Patrick knew that Sentret was going to take that much damage. He brought it back into its Pokeball thanking it for the hard work in the battle. "Nice job Sentret." Patrick said to his Pokeball.

"Whoa, Sentret is down in just one blow." Katie said in disbelief. "Well you see Katie, Low Kick is a fighting type attack, and Sentret is a normal type Pokemon. Fighting beats Normal. Also with Focus Energy, the attack was even more powerful." Emily explained. "Wow, battles can get intense." Katie replied.

"Okay, its your turn Ralts!" Patrick yelled out as his Ralts came out. Ralts was standing there looking at Machop. "Okay Ralts, use Growl!" Patrick commanded to its Ralts. Ralts used Growl but did nothing to Machop. "Machop, hit Ralts with another Low Kick." Greg commanded. Machop used Low Kick sending Ralts flying down the field.

"Ralts!" Katie cried. "Ralts, are you okay, try another Growl." Patrick said to his Ralts. Ralts once again used Growl, Machop wasn't afraid at all. "Is there any other attacks Ralts know?" Greg asked. "No." Patrick said. "Your finished. Machop, finish Ralts off with Low Kick!" Greg yelled out. Machop once again used Low Kick and Ralts was taking more damage, but it stayed standing.

"Ralts isn't quitting?" Katie questioned. "True, Ralts is a psychic type Pokemon. Fighting attacks have not that great effect on psychic Pokemon, otherwise Ralts would've been history." Emily explained.

What Emily said is true, but it actually felt like Ralts was easily going to lose the battle because it only knew Growl. Ralts stayed on its feet and all of sudden, Ralts used Confusion on Machop. Machop was in disbelief that Ralts used Confusion, sending Machop flying with wicked damage.

"What happened?" Greg asked. "Yes, I was thinking this would happen if I used Ralts, and it did. Ralts learned Confusion." Patrick said to himself. Patrick lost hope for a little bit, but regained it thanks to Ralt's newly obtained move. "Okay Ralts, use Confusion!" Patrick commanded to its Ralts. Ralts hit Machop with Confusion which was a psychic attack which gave Machop pretty bad damage. After the attack, Machop was not able to continue.

"Machop is unable to battle, the winner is Ralts. The winner of this battle is Patrick!" Meagan announced.

"Yes!" Patrick yelled in excitment. He went up to Ralts and hugged it. Greg walked up to Patrick. "Nice job, you beat me fair and square." Greg said. "Thank you very much, wish you the best of luck." Patrick said. "Sure thing, see ya." Greg replied.

Patrick, Meagan, Katie, and Emily walked away from Greg after Patrick won his Pokemon battle. The group was finally out of the forest.

"Looks like were finally out of here." Patrick said. "That's good." Meagan happily said. Emily looked at everyone with a monotone look on her face. "Well, I'm gonna get going. I hope we see each other again soon." Emily said. "I'm sure we will." Katie said. "Yeah Emily, we'll see you around." Patrick said. "Bye Emily." Meagan replied. "Bye everyone. Hope to see you all soon." Emily said waiving goodbye.

Patrick, Meagan, and Katie waived goodbye to Emily as they continued onward to the Rock Gym in Las Vegas

**Pokemon Update:**

**Emily leaves the group**

**Patrick Schmidl: Ralts learned Confusion**


	15. Rock Gym: Patrick In Double Trouble

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon , I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

With Emily gone, it was Patrick, Meagan, and Katie once again. The group of three were walking down a field with nothing ahead. "We got a long way to go until we get to Las Vegas." Patrick said. "I haven't seen anything for miles." Meagan complained. "I'm sick of walking." Katie complained. "You got to realize that traveling, no matter how much walking you do is exciting." Patrick explained.

The two girls realized that and felt a little bit better. Once again, another trainer gets in the way of the group. It was another guy, but he wore a striped shirt, kakee shorts, and blue flip flops. "Um, who are you?" Katie asked. "I'm Sticky! I love double battles!" the trainer yelled. "Let me guess, you want to have a double battle?" Patrick asked. "Yes, anybody!" Sticky screamed.

"I'll take you on Screamo." Patrick said. "It's Sticky! STICKY!" Sticky screamed. "I know, but because of your constant hollering, I want to call you Screamo." Patrick explained. "Whatever!" Sticky yelled.

Patrick was on one side, the screaming Sticky on the other side. Meagan was once again the refree.

"This Pokemon battle will take place between Patrick and Sticky. This will be a double battle where each trainer can send out two Pokemon at the same time, but those will be the only Pokemon the trainers can use. Let the battle begin!" Meagan announed.

"WHISMUR! AIPOM! LETS HAVE FUN!" Sticky yelled bringing out a Whismur and an Aipom. Patrick needed to know more about Whismur and Aipom, so he checked them out with the Pokemon Scanner. He got his information, he was ready to battle.

"Okay now, TREECKO, RALTS, COME ON OUT!" Patrick shouted bringing out his Treecko and his Ralts.

"AIPOM, ASTONISH!" Sticky screamed. Seriously, they can't handle that guy's screaming. Aipom struck Ralts with Astonish and it took some heavy damage. Ralts was a psychic type and Astonish was a ghost type which can beat a psychic type Pokemon.

"WHISMUR, UPROAR!" Sticky screamed. Whismur used Uproar and Treecko and Ralts were both getting effected by the noise. "Drats, at least were in the middle of nowhere with nothing around for miles AT DAYTIME!" Katie shouted.

Patrick, besides being annoyed, was getting beat. He had to attack. "Treecko, use Absorb on Whismur!" Patrick commanded to his Treecko. Treecko tried to use Absorb on Whismur, but the sound was just getting in the way of Treecko, it couldn't approach. "Plan B, Ralts, use Confusion on Whismur." Patrick said to his Ralts.

Ralts used Confusion on Whismur, and Whismur couldn't move at all because of the psychic powers. "AIPOM, USE SCRATCH ON RALTS!" Sticky yelled. Aipom was about to use Scratch until Patrick made a move. "Treecko quick, use Pound on Aipom!" Patrick yelled out to his Treecko.

Treecko was actually ready to use Pound, but it didn't use Pound, it actually used Quick Attack. Aipom was knocked out silly and down it went.

"Aipom is unable to battle!" Meagan announced. Sticky called back his Aipom and had to leave it to Whismur. Whismur stopped using Uproar, but it had to see it was the only thing left standing. "ASTONISH WHISMUR! ON RALTS!" Sticky screamed as Whismur used Astonish to strike Ralts.

Ralts took too much damage and Ralts saw its day end right there. "Ralts is unable to battle!" Meagan announced.

Only Treecko and Whismur stood there. "WHISMUR, USE POUND!" Sticky yelled out. Whismur was ready to use Pound. "Treecko, use Quick Attack!" Patrick commanded to his Treecko. Treecko used its Quick Attack to strike Whismur. "Follow it up with Pound!" Patrick shouted to Treecko. Treecko hit Whismur with Pound putting Whismur out of comission, and hopefully Sticky's screaming rampage.

"Whismur is unable to battle, the winner is Treecko. The winner of this battle is Patrick!" Meagan announced.

Treecko stood there like it was king of the world as Patrick was ready to hug it. "Nice job Treecko." Patrick said. Treecko gave Patrick a happy look for winning. "Why! Why did I lose! Sticky doesn't lose!" Sticky yelled. "Guys, could we please leave now!" Katie shouted panicing. "Yes we will, lets get away from Screamo." Patrick said while bringing Treecko back in its ball.

The three ran as far as they can to get away from the screaming pokemon trainer. "I'M STICKY! I AM THE BEST DOUBLE BATTLE TRAINER IN THE WORLD! STICKY DOESN'T LOSE!" Sticky screamed. The group was gone in the distance.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Patrick won his first Double Battle**

**Patrick Schmidl: Treecko learned Quick Attack**


	16. Rock Gym: Katie Is Very EGGcited

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon , I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Patrick, Meagan, and Katie stopped at a local Pokemon Center to give their Pokemon a nice rest. They spent the night there and awoke the next morning with fresh, well rested Pokemon.

"Alright, is everyone ready." Patrick said to the two Puente sisters. "Yeah my love." Meagan said with joy. "I sure am." Katie said happily. They continued their long journey towards Las Vegas.

After walking for 4 hours non stop, the group did not get tired at all. They found a ranch that held a lot of Pokemon. "Wow, awesome." Patrick said. "Welcome to our Pokemon Egg Ranch." the old cowboy said. "Thank you very much." Patrick said. "I see you got a lot of Pokemon." Meagan said looking at a bunch of baby Pokemon. "I know, they all hatched from eggs that we have found. We take care of these Pokemon like their our own children." the cowboy said, "By the way, I'm Dusty."

Dusty was a kind cowboy with a cowboy hat, a leather jacket, jeans, and boots. "Nice to meet you Dusty." Patrick said. "Come on in, let me give you the grand tour." Dusty said.

Patrick, Meagan, and Katie walked into the ranch hoping to see many Pokemon Eggs. "I really love to see a Pokemon Egg." Katie said. "You'll see plenty little girl." Dusty said to Katie.

Dusty showed them a whole bunch of Pokemon Eggs on shelves. "Here you can see all of these Pokemon Eggs were laid by Pokemon. When two Pokemon mate, they create an Egg, and the egg will hatch out a new Pokemon." Dusty explained. "I never thought how cool it would be to see Pokemon coming out of eggs." Meagan said. "You want to see one come out of an egg?" Dusty asked. "Sure!" they all said in union.

Dusty guided the group to a room where he has an egg that is ready to hatch. "See that over there, that's a Pokemon Egg. See how it's been glowing, that means a new Pokemon is about to be born." Dusty explained pointing to the pink egg with a small black top. "How much longer?" Patrick asked. "Kid, that egg has been ready to hatch for about a few hours and I've still been waiting." Dusty said.

They stood and watched for a couple of minutes until the egg finally hatched. The Pokemon that came out was a Cleffa. "A Cleffa!" Meagan said in excitment. She took out the Pokemon Scanner and analyed the Cleffa. A green was shown meaning that it was a wild Cleffa because it was hatched. "So since you've been raising these Pokemon, I take it that will be your Cleffa?" Katie asked. "Yes indeed little girl." Dusty said.

Katie frowned a little knowing that she would really want that Cleffa. "Something wrong?" Dusty asked. "I was hoping I could get a Cleffa." Katie explained. "Sorry, but this one is mine." Dusty said. He did feel a little bad for Katie, but he had the perfect solution. "Dusty, I take it she really wanted that Cleffa." Patrick said. "That's my Cleffa, along with the others around. But, since I like your little friend, I'll give her something that will cheer her up." Dusty said.

Dusty walked away, they all waited. "What is he doing?" Katie asked. "I don't know." Patrick said. "He's going to get something for my sister." Meagan said. A moment later, Dusty came out with a Pokemon Egg. "Little girl, how would you like a Pokemon Egg, when it hatches, you'll get a new Pokemon." Dusty said handing out the egg. The egg was light yellow with a black zigzag pattern in a silver case with a Pokeball on it. "Sure, you made my day!" Katie happily said in joy.

Dusty gave Katie the Pokemon Egg meaning that soon she will have a new Pokemon. "Take good care of it, and when it hatches, you can use the Pokeball to put it in, and you don't even have to weaken it." Dusty explained. "Ah cool, thank you!" Katie exclaimed.

Patrick, Meagan, and Katie were all ready to go. Dusty was out with them to say goodbye. "You need to go west towards Black Mountain. Cross the mountains and you will arrive in a wasteland desert, so bring plenty of water. Walk for about another 15 days in that direction and you'll be at Las Vegas." Dusty explained. "Thanks for the directions." Patrick replied. "Your welcome, take care and good luck at the Rock Gym." Dusty said. "We will." Meagan said.

They all waived goodbye to Dusty as they walked into the sunset. While they continue their journey, Katie now holds an Egg in her hands knowing soon, she will have a new Pokemon.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Katie Puente: Recieved a Pokemon Egg**


	17. Rock Gym: John VS Max Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon , I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Patrick, Meagan, and Katie continue their journey towards Las Vegas to visit the Rock Gym. Patrick has caught a Sentret, and a Ralts, Meagan caught a Snubbull, and Katie accidently caught a Slakoth and recieved a Pokemon Egg.

But what could the others be doing. Our story now takes place in the mountains where we find one of Patrick's older brothers, John Schmidl. John wore a green polo shirt with kakee shorts, and black sneakers.

John was hiking across the mountains also seeking entry to the Rock Gym. He stayed up there to do some training. "TORCHIC, COME ON OUT!" John yelled bringing out his Torchic. Torchic just stood there waiting for John to give a command.

"Torchic, use Ember!" John yelled as Torchic used Ember. "Now follow up with Peck!" John commanded to his Torchic. Torchic used Peck on the Ember attack it used shattering the attack. "Nice job Torchic." John said. Torchic thanked him.

After the small training with Torchic, someone approached him up the mountain. "I see you're doing just fine up here John." the mysterious voice said. He then turned around to see none other than his younger brother Max. "Max, what are you doing here?" John asked. "I'm on my way to Las Vegas." he explained. "Your entering the Pokemon Grand Prix too." John said. "Yes, and Patrick, Meagan, and Katie are thinking of entering too." Max explained.

John just realized now he has competition not only against Max, but Patrick too. "So, if you and Patrick are going to aim for the Grand Prix, then I'm not holding back." John said. "How about we battle, three Pokemon each." Max said. "Your on, oh wait, we don't have a refree." John mentioned.

An old man came out of nowhere and overheard about the battle. "So you two are going to battle, I'll refree." the old man said. "Okay!" John and Max both said.

John and Max each took opposite sides. "This Pokemon Battle will take place between these two trainers. Each trainer may use three Pokemon. Once all the trainer's Pokemon can't continue, then the trainer left standing is the winner. Let the battle begin!" the old man announced.

"OKAY, GO HOUNDOUR!" John yelled. Coming out of his Pokeball was the Dark Pokemon, Houndour. Max used his Pokemon Scanner to learn about it. It of course had the red light meaning it's his.

"COME ON OUT ABRA!" Max yelled. Max's Abra came out of its ball ready for battle. John did the same thing with Abra, checking it out with the scanner.

Max sent his Abra to face Houndour which wasn't a smart move because not only does Abra only know Teleport, but even if it did know real psychic attacks, they would not work because Houndour was a dark type Pokemon.

"Okay Houndour, use Ember!" John yelled. Houndour used Ember, but Max got his Abra to get out of the way. "Abra, use Teleport!" Max commanded. Abra used Teleport to evade Houndour's Ember. "Interesting, Houndour use Howl!" John commanded. Houndour howled to frighten Abra a little bit. "Now use Smog all across the field!" John cried out.

Houndour used its Smog attack to flow all over the battlefield so Abra can't seem to avoid it. "Abra, where are you? Use Teleport!" Max shouted. Abra Teleported, but it seemed to be closer to Houndour taking damage. "Finish it with Ember!" John yelled out. Houndur used Ember on Abra sending it flying down the field causing it to faint into defeat.

"Abra is unable to battle, the winner is Houndour!" the old man shouted.

Max called back his Abra, and switched to another Pokemon. "Okay then, if Abra couldn't get the job done, and it will eventually, then maybe my newly caught Pokemon will. GO GASTLY!" Max yelled out throwing his Pokeball bringing out the ghost Pokemon Gastly.

"That's new, a Gastly." John said. He took out his Pokemon Scanner to learn about Gastly. "Okay now Gastly, use Hypnosis!" Max commanded. Max's Gastly used Hypnosis on Houndour, but it didn't work because it was a psychic attack. "That's right, its a dark type. Okay then Gastly, use Lick!" Max commanded.

Max's Gastly used Lick on Houndour leaving it a little stunned. Houndour didn't seemed to be effected at all. "Okay Gastly use Curse!" Max yelled. Gastly used its Curse attack on Houndour.

"I don't know what you did, but it won't work, Houndour, use Pursuit!" John yelled. Max got a little surprised that he taught his Houndour Pursuit. How it worked, Gastly was knocked out cold. "Darn it!" Max yelled in frustration.

"Gastly is unable to battle, the winner is Houndour!" the old man shouted.

"Alright!" John cheered. "Sorry John, but the celebration is over." Max said. "What do you mean?" John asked. Houndour was getting effected and just fell flat on its stomach. Houndour couldn't continue.

"Houndour is unable to battle!" the old man announced.

"What the heck happened?" John questioned. "Gastly's Curse, it takes its own energy to inflict pain on the oppenent." Max explained, "Sorry, but Houndour is put out of comission." Max said.

And so just like that, John was down to two Pokemon, while Max was down to just one. The battle was going to continue with Max using Charmander.

"CHARMANDER, YOUR UP!" Max yelled out sending out his Charmander. "OKAY THEN, GO POOCHYENA!" John shouted bringing out the furious Poochyena. This battle was getting very interesting.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**John Schmidl: Caught a Houndour and a Poochyena**

**Max Schmidl: Caught a Gastly**


	18. Rock Gym: John VS Max Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon , I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

The battle between John and Max Schmidl raged on. John was about ready to battle with his Poochyena while Max was down to only Charmander. Max needed information on the Poochyena, he got it with the Pokemon Scanner. The two were ready to continue their battle.

"Poochyena, use Sand Attack!" John commanded. Poochyena used Sand Attack on Charmander. "Dodge it, and use Smokescreen!" Max yelled out. Charmander used Smokescreen on the battlefield. Poochyena couldn't see anything.

"Poochyena, try to find Charmander and hit it with Tackle!" John yelled out. Poochyena was attempting to use Tackle but kept on missing. The Smokescreen finally cleared and Poochyena was all confused and couldn't see. "Perfect, now Charmander. Metal Claw!" Max yelled out to his Charmander.

John was shocked to hear. "Metal Claw!" John exclaimed. "Yes, I have been training." Max explained. Charmander struck Poochyena with Metal Claw sending Poochyena out of the battle.

"Poochyena is unable to battle, the winner is Charmander." the old man shouted.

John sure was surprised to know that Charmander could learn such a powerful attack. "Wow, I didn't see that one coming. I better be careful. TORCHIC, IT'S UP TO YOU!" John cried sending out Torchic.

It comes down to one Pokemon, John's Torchic, and Max's Charmander. "Charmander, use Ember!" Max yelled out. Max's Charmander tried to hit Torchic with Ember. "Torchic, use Ember!" John yelled out to his Torchic. They both used Ember and they just meet for an explosion.

They knew Ember wouldn't work on each other. So John and Max had to come up with different tatics. "Alright Torchic, use Scratch!" John commanded. Torchic was about to use Scratch but Max had other plans. "Charmander, use Metal Claw." Max said. Charmander prepared its Metal Claw attack and used it on Torchic.

Torchic was smacked to the ground, it had no chance to hold off the damage. The battle was over, Torchic was defeated.

"Torchic is unable to battle, the winner is Charmander. The winner is the trainer on this side!" the old man announced pointing to Max. "YES!" Max shouted in excitement. The old man then just walked away.

After Abra and Gastly got knocked around by Houndour, Max has come back to beat John in a Pokemon battle with Charmander. John was a little tense to know that he just lost. "You have trainer Charmander very well Max." John said. "Thank you, your Pokemon have been doing good as well." Max said. "Thanks, but we need to get better if we ever want to be on top." John explained. "I know." replied Max.

The two brothers were standing on the mountain tops for a little while looking ahead. In time, the two have arrived at Las Vegas. "Here we are, Las Vegas." John said. "Yeah, I'm going solo from here." Max said. "Okay, good luck getting the Rock Token." John said. "You too, and when we meet again, we'll have a rematch." Max said to his brother. "Okay." said John.

Max Schmidl departed for Las Vegas knowing that his brother John is also going to try and make way for the Pokemon Grand Prix. The challenges do get hard from here, so they need to start getting serious.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Max Schmidl defeats John Schmidl in a Pokemon Battle**


	19. Rock Gym: Katie In Love?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon , I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Patrick, Meagan, and Katie were still traveling around the world in their Pokemon Adventure. They were on their way to search for Black Mountain so they can make their way to Las Vegas. Katie was adoring her Pokemon Egg that she got from Dusty back at the Pokemon Ranch.

"I wonder how long it will be before it hatches?" Katie questioned. "It'll hatch eventually sis." Meagan said. Patrick was just craving for some excitement in the Pokemon world. He has won a couple of trainer battles, but he still waits for what will come his way.

"Patrick, is something bugging you?" Meagan questioned. "Nah, I just want to get to the Rock Gym so badly. I really want to enter the Pokemon Grand Prix." Patrick explained. Meagan knew that Patrick was eager to make more moves and make his way into the Grand Prix.

Meagan wanted to try and turn Patrick's attention away from competition for the moment. "Hey Patrick, want to make out?" Meagan asked. "Okay." said Patrick.

The two just kissed for a while with Katie watching holding the Egg. "Gross!" Katie shouted. She walked away in disgust.

Meanwhile, Katie was wondering through the field with her newly obtained Pokemon Egg. Then out of nowhere, Slakoth came out of the Pokeball and hugged Katie from behind. She fell, luckily the egg took no damage. "Slakoth! Get off of me! Please." she said. Slakoth was so happy to be on Katie's back.

She got up and picked up the egg. Slakoth was having so much fun being with Katie, it just wanted to go up and hug her again. Then all of a sudden, a boy comes out and greets her.

"Hey, nice Slakoth." the boy said. "Um, thanks. Want it?" Katie asked. "No thanks, but it is nice." said the boy. Katie was just memorized by the boy, he had short blond hair wearing a green T-Shirt, blue jeans, and black sneakers.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Katie, Katie Puente." Katie said introducing herself. "Nice to meet you Katie, I'm Baron, Baron Grasse." the boy said. Katie seemed to be falling for Baron, like she is in love, but she doesn't want to think about it at the moment while she just left Patrick and Meagan kissing.

Katie then noticed a Pokemon next to Baron. "What's that?" Katie asked. "Oh, this is my Pokemon Munchlax." Baron said. Katie took out the Pokemon Scanner and took a look at Munchlax. The scanner showed the information about Munchlax with a red light indicating it belongs to Baron.

"What a cute Munchlax." Katie complemented. "Thanks, got any other Pokemon you want to show me?" Baron asked. "Yeah I do." Katie said. Katie took out her Pokeball and brought out her Piplup. "Sweet, a Piplup." Baron replied. "Yep, and I got this egg here as well meaning soon I'll get a baby Pokemon." Katie explained holding up her Pokemon Egg.

"I like your Piplup, Slakoth, and whatever Pokemon will come out of that egg." Baron complemented. "Thanks, show me some of your Pokemon." Katie said. "Sure!" Baron replied.

Baron held out two Pokeballs, he threw them in the air and coming out were two Pokemon. One of them was a Stunky, and the other was a Slugma. "Cool, a Stunky and a Slugma." Katie happily said. Katie took out her Pokemon Scanner yet again taking a look at the two Pokemon.

After Katie was finished analyzing the two Pokemon, Baron went up to her. "So Katie, what are you doing right now?" Baron asked. "Me, my sister, and my sister's boyfriend are heading to Las Vegas so we can go into the Rock Gym." Katie explained. "Your attempting to get into the Pokemon Grand Prix?" Baron asked. "Yeah." Katie replied. "Me too!" Baron shouted.

Katie smiled to know that the boy she has fallen for is going to also try to get into the Pokemon Grand Prix. "That is so cool, I want to get a chance to batte you sometime." Katie said. "Yeah, but not right now. I got some training to do, but I see you again, I'll battle you." Baron said. "Sure!" Katie shouted in joy.

Baron was actually about ready to go. "I got to go off and train, I hope to see you soon." said Baron. "Me too, see ya!" Katie shouted.

As she saw Baron walk off, Katie hopes not only to battle him, but to hang out with him a little bit more. She was on her way back to the site where she last saw her sister and her boyfriend.

Patrick and Meagan were just laying down looking at the sky, Katie rejoined the group. "Hey guys." Katie said greeting the two lovebirds. "Hey Katie." Meagan said. "Want to get going, I want to get to the Rock Gym as soon as possible." Katie said to Patrick and Meagan. "Right away!" Patrick replied.

Katie was now more motivated than ever now that she has met a boy who she felt very fond of and was also going to get into the Pokemon Grand Prix. They all headed out for Las Vegas.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Katie meets a possible new rival and maybe lover, Baron Grasse**


	20. Rock Gym: Clash Of The Cousins

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon , I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

**Note: There are two Katies in the story. When the two Katies meet, then you'll notice this.**

**Katie P.-Katie Puente**

**Katie T.-Katie Tonkel**

After a long exahusting travel, Patrick, Meagan, and Katie P. finally have arrived at the treacherous Black Mountain. "Black Mountain?" Meagan asked. "Didn't you remember what Dusty said, we have to cross to the other side of Black Mountain in order to get to Las Vegas." Patrick explained. "Oh yeah!" Meagan exclaimed.

They needed to cross the mountain which was very dangerous. "Okay, lets go." Patrick said. The group walked through the mountain, across the fog. They haven't seen anything yet, until they witnessed three Pokemon Trainers.

"Hey, who are those guys?" Meagan asked. Patrick took a closer look at the three trainers, they were actually girls. "Excuse me, they're all girls." Patrick replied. "Oops, my bad." Meagan said. Patrick replied to her saying that by saying in a singing way, "My bad, my bad, you know it!"

The girls happened to be Patrick's cousins Diana Yates, Beth Yates, and Katie Tonkel. "Um Patrick, those look like your cousins." Katie P. said. "They are Katie." Patrick replied, "And try not to be confused, one of my cousin's name is also Katie."

Diana had long blondish hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a white and pink striped shirt, blue capries, and white sneakers.

Beth had long brown hair in a ponytail with hazel eyes. She was wearing a purple fleece button up shirt with a dark blue T-Shirt underneath, along with a blue jean skirt and black leather boots.

Katie T. had long burnett hair and blue eyes. She wore a black shirt with blue jeans and black calf high boots.

He decided to walk up to them, Meagan and Katie P. followed Patrick up the mountain. The three girls looked at Patrick, and were happy to see him. "Patrick!" his three cousins said in excitment. They all give Patrick a hug because they haven't seen him in a while. "So, its nice to see you all again." Meagan said. "Nice to see you too!" Diana exclaimed.

The six of them got together to know what has been going on. "Wow, you guys too." Beth said. "Yeah, it seems anyone we have met or known that is attempting to get into the Pokemon Grand Prix." Patrick explained. "Yeah, it looks like were all going to be rivals." Katie T. explained. "Hey, we got to see your Pokemon everyone." Diana said to Patrick, Meagan, and Katie P.

"Sure thing, come on out everyone!" Patrick yelled out bringing out his Treecko, Sentret, and Ralts. "Come on out everyone!" Meagan yelled out sending out her Charmander and Snubbull. "Piplup and (sigh) Slakoth, come on out." Katie P. said summoning her Piplup and Slakoth. Katie P.'s Slakoth of course

"Wow, nice collection." Diana said. "Katie, I love your Pokemon Egg by the way." Katie T. said. "Thanks Patrick's cousin Katie." Katie P. replied trying not to get mixed up with her. "Now lets show you our Pokemon, same as yours, it includes our starters and the ones we caught." Beth explained.

Diana stood up and held out all of her Pokeballs. "Come on out everyone!" Diana shouted. Coming out of her Pokeballs was her Cyndaquil, along with a Wurmple and a Ledbya. Beth was ready to release her Pokemon. "Let's go everyone!" Beth shouted. Out of Beth's Pokeballs was her Turtwig, she also had a Wurmple along with a Hoppip. Katie T. was ready to present her Pokemon. "Everyone, come on out!" Katie T. shouted bringing out her Mudkip, and also coming out of her Pokeballs was a Caterpie and a Buneary.

After everyone took a look at the Pokemon with their Pokemon Scanners, they appricated the Pokemon they have captured. "You girls have a nice collection." Patrick complemented. "Thank you very much." Diana replied. "Say, why don't we all have a Pokemon Battle right now." Meagan said. "Yeah! Great idea!" Katie T. shouted.

Patrick stood up and decided the matchups. "Okay, here's how we'll do it, first it will be Katie Puente vs Katie Tonkel, then Meagan vs Beth, and lastly me vs Diana." Patrick explained, "Sound like a plan." They all agreed that will be the battle matchup.

"How about different refrees as well, Beth can monitor the two Katies battle, Katie Tonkel can monitor the battle between Beth and Meagan, and then Meagan could monitor the battle between me and Patrick." Diana explained. "Sure, good idea." Patrick said giving a thumbs up.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Diana Yates: Caught a Wurmple and a Ledbya**

**Beth Yates: Caught a Wurmple and a Hoppip**

**Katie Tonkel: Caught a Caterpie and a Buneary**


	21. Rock Gym: Battle Of The Katies

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon , I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Patrick, his girlfriend, his girlfriend's sister, and his cousins were all going to take part in seperate Pokemon Battles. Patrick always feel competitive when he gets into a battle, Meagan and Katie P. just enjoy them.

The first battle was between Katie Puente and Patrick's cousin Katie Tonkel. Patrick's cousin Beth Yates was going to refree the battle between the two Katies. Katie P. was jumping for joy, just waiting to battle, while Katie T. was just standing there calm.

"The battle between Katie Puente and Katie Tonkel is about to begin! Each trainer may use two Pokemon! Let the battle begin!" Beth announced.

"BUNEARY! IT'S TIME TO PLAY!" Katie T. yelled out bringing out her Buneary. Katie P. was poised to send out her Pokemon. "IT'S SLAKOTH TIME!" Katie P. yelled out as her Slakoth that really bugs her came out to battle. "Amazing, I can't wait to see how you guys have done as Pokemon Trainers." Patrick said to Diana. "Me too, lets see how your girlfriend's sister is doing." Diana said.

Slakoth and Buneary were ready to battle. "What attacks does this joke of a Pokemon know. Slakoth, use Scratch!" Katie P. yelled. Slakoth attempted to use Scratch on Buneary. "Dodge, and use Pound!" Katie T. commanded to her Buneary. Buneary sucessfully dodged the Scratch and struck Slakoth with a pound attack. "See, this is why Slakoth isn't fun!" Katie P. pouted.

Katie T. was feeling very confident that she may have this battle. "Want more, Buneary, use Bounce!" Katie T. yelled out. Buneary jumped up in the air and used Bounce on Slakoth. "Follow it up with Swift!" Katie T. commanded. Buneary hit Slakoth with Swift and it seems Slakoth had nothing else.

"Slakoth is unable to battle, the winner is Buneary!" Beth announced.

Katie T. was very happy, but not Katie P. She didn't want that Slakoth from the start, and now it seemed more useless to her. She called back her Slakoth and said, "Along with the fact I don't like monkey Pokemon, there is now another reason why I don't want you!"

Patrick, Meagan, and Diana were all watching the battle. "Slakoth really hasn't done much." Diana said. "We'll she needs to give it time, Slakoth can learn some attacks in the time being." Patrick explained.

Katie P. took out her Pokeball that held her beloved Piplup. "IT'S PIPLUP TIME!" Katie shouted. Piplup came out of the Pokeball looking ready for battle. Piplup was not going to hold back on Katie T.'s Buneary.

"Okay Buneary, strike Piplup with a Bounce attack!" Katie yelled commanded to its Buneary. "Dodge and use Bubble!" Katie yelled. Piplup used Bubble on Buneary, but it didn't seem to have any effect. "Buneary, Swift!" Katie T. yelled out. Buneary used Swift and the Swift attack hit Piplup. It seemed Piplup couldn't move on until it unleased water rings. "Huh?" Katie P. questioned.

"What's going on?" Meagan asked. "I'll tell you what's going on, Piplup just learned Aqua Ring. It will recover once in a while." Patrick explained.

"Aqua Ring?" Katie questioned. Katie's Piplup was getting back up on its feet getting back into battling condition. "Nice, okay Piplup!" Katie was interrupted by Piplup jumping towards Buneary striking a Peck attack at Buneary. Buneary was finished this time.

"Buneary is unable to battle, the winner is Piplup!" Beth shouted.

Katie T. called back her Buneary. "Okay, I'll put this battle in the hands of Mudkip!" Katie T. shouted out throwing her Pokeball sending out her Mudkip. "Okay, I'm ready." Katie P. said. "Alright, Mudkip use Mud Slap!" Katie T. yelled out to her Mudkip. Mudkip struck Piplup with a Mud Slap attack. "Follow it up with Water Gun!" Katie T. commanded to her Mudkip. Depise a water attack being used on a water Pokemon, Mudkip was trained very well and its Water Gun attack was just enough to put out Piplup.

"Piplup is unable to battle, the winner is Mudkip! The winner of this battle goes to Katie Tonkel!" Beth announed.

"Yes! We did it Mudkip!" Katie T. shouted in joy. Katie P. was just devasted that she lost, but her Piplup did learn some new moves. "This is why I don't want Slakoth, it stinks! That's why I lost!" Katie P. whined. "Katie, Katie Puente, remember that Slakoth could become a useful Pokemon, just have some patience." Patrick explained. "Fine." Katie P. replied.

The next battle was about to take place between Meagan and Beth. Katie T. was going to monitor their battle.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Katie Puente loses to Katie Tonkel**

**Katie Puente: Piplup learns Aqua Ring and Peck**


	22. Rock Gym: Meagan VS Beth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon , I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Meagan and Beth took seperate sides as they were ready to battle. "I hope Meagan does better than me. I was so embrassed." said Katie P. "Meagan should have improved during our travels. She might have a chance." Patrick said.

"This Pokemon battle between Meagan and Beth will now begin. Each trainer may use up to two Pokemon. Let the battle begin!" Katie T. announced.

Meagan and Beth each took out a Pokeball. "GO HOPPIP!" Beth yelled out as a Hoppip came out of her Pokeball. "My turn, go Snubbull!" Meagan shouted sending out her Snubbull.

Hoppip and Snubbull were looking focused. They were not going to let their guard down. Beth was the first one to make a move.

"Hoppip, use Tackle!" Beth yelled out. Hoppip used Tackle on Snubbull but Snubbull stopped it. "Okay Snubbull, use Bite on Hoppip!" Meagan commanded to Snubbull. Snubbull used Bite on Hoppip getting it hurt badly. "My turn, Hoppip use your Posionpowder!" Beth yelled out. Hoppip used Posionpowder on Meagan's Snubbull getting it badly effected.

Meagan's Snubbull was not giving in. "Okay Snubbull, use Fire Fang!" Meagan shouted. Snubbull got Hoppip with Fire Fang and Hoppip was pretty beaten up. "Don't celebrate just yet, Hoppip use Synthesis!" Beth commanded to her Hoppip. Hoppie used Synthesis healing the damage it was caused. "No way!" Meagan gasped.

"What, Hoppip is feeling better." Katie P. said. "Yeah, Synthesis can heal damage it has taken. So that is a slight advantage for Hoppip." Patrick explained.

Snubbull was still feeling posioned, but wouldn't give in. "Snubbull, are you alright?" Meagan asked her Snubbull. It responded that it was in fact okay still. "Alright, now give it an Ice Fang!" Meagan yelled out. Snubbull used Ice Fang on Hoppip and that would put it out of business. "Hoppip, no!" Beth screamed.

"Hoppip is unable to battle, the winner is Snubbull!" Katie T. shouted.

Beth called back her Hoppip and got out another Pokeball. "Okay, maybe this will help. GO TURTWIG!" Beth yelled as he hurled out her Turtwig.

Turtwig was standing just glaring at Snubbull. "Turtwig, Razor Leaf!" Beth yelled out as Turtwig delivered a Razor Leaf attack at Snubbull. Snubbull dodged the attack sucessfully. "Good job Snubbull, now use Ice Fang!" Meagan shouted. Snubbull was about to use Ice Fang but Turtwig got out of the way.

"Good job Turtwig, now Body Slam!" Beth yelled out. Turtwig used Body Slam on Snubbull and it was struck big time. "Finish off with Tackle!" Beth commanded. Turtwig used Tackle on Snubbull and that was all it wrote.

"Snubbull is unable to battle, the winner is Turtwig!" Katie T. shouted.

Meagan called back her Snubbull and thanked it for a good job out in the battle. "Well now, you left me with nothing but my Charmander." Meagan said as she threw out her Pokeball consisting of her Charmander.

Charmander was in battle formation as it was looking at Turtwig. "Okay now, since Charmander is a fire type, it should beat Turtwig which is a grass type." Katie P. said to Patrick and Diana. "Katie, you need to remember that you can't always determine how a battle is won by the types. It's skill, trust, and love that tells who wins a battle." Diana explained.

"Charmander, use Ember!" Meagan shouted out. Charmander used Ember on Turtwig, it took damage but not as much. "What happened?" Meagan asked herself. "I trained my Turtwig, use Body Slam!" Beth commanded. Turtwig used Body Slam on Charmander and it took some serious damage. "Charmander!" Meagan cried.

Charmander got back up and shot a fire attack out of its mouth. Turtwig was startled as it was struck by the attack. "What was that?" Diana asked. "I think Charmander learned Incinerate." Patrick explained.

Meagan realized what Patrick just said as Charmander learned Incinerate. "Alright Charmander, use Incinerate!" Meagan exclaimed. Charmander used Incinerate on Turtwig notching even more damage. "Now finish off with Ember!" Meagan yelled out. Charmander delivered another Ember attack putting an end to Turtwig.

"Turtwig is unable to battle, the winner is Charmander. The winner of this battle is Meagan." Katie T. announced.

"Yes! Yes!" Meagan cheered. Beth was a bit shocked that Turtwig lost to Charmander, even though it had the advantage. Beth brought Turtwig back into its ball and thanked it for a great battle.

"You did good Meagan." Beth complemented. "Thanks, you did good too." Meagan replied. Patrick and Diana both got up. "Well Diana, it looks like its you and me." Patrick said. "Yep." replied Diana.

Between the two groups of three, the battles were tied at one a piece. Patrick and Diana were considered the tiebreakers as they take part in a Pokemon battle.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Meagan Puente defeats Beth Yates**

**Meagan Puente: Charmander learns Incinerate**


	23. Rock Gym: Tie It Together

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon , I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

After Katie T. beat Katie P. in a Pokemon battle, and Meagan beat Beth in a Pokemon battle, the only battle left was between Patrick and Diana.

Patrick and Diana both took different sides, Meagan was the refree for this Pokemon battle. The two were ready to start.

"This Pokemon battle between Patrick and Diana will now begin. Each trainer may use up to two Pokemon. Let the battle begin!" Meagan announced.

Patrick and Diana both fiercely took out their Pokeballs. "LET'S GO RALTS!" Patrick yelled out while throwing his Pokeball sending out his Ralts. "COME ON OUT LEDBYA!" Diana shouted bringing out her Ledbya out of her Pokeball.

Ralts and Ledbya were the two Pokemon who were going to face off against each other. "Ledbya, use Tackle!" Diana yelled out. Ledbya was aiming for Ralts with a Tackle attack. "Dodge and use Confusion!" Patrick commanded to his Ralts. Ralts used Confusion on Ledbya, but Diana had another tatic. "Ledbya, use Light Screen!" Diana yelled out. Ledbya used Light Screen to protect itself fron Confusion. "Drats, Ralts try Confusion again!" Patrick commanded.

"Now Ledbya, use Comet Punch!" Diana commanded. Ralts was going to use Confusion again, but it failed and Ledbya fired out a bunch of punches at Ralts. Ralts was getting hit good. "Now use Supersonic!" Diana yelled out. Ledbya delivered a loud sonic wave which happened to be Supersonic. Ralts was getting effected by it.

"RALTS, NO!" Patrick screamed in fear. Katie P., Katie T., and Beth were watching the battle closely. "What's going on? Why didn't Confusion work on Ledbya?" Katie P. asked. "Because Katie, Light Screen puts up a wall that prevents a Pokemon's special attack from working. Since Ralts is a psychic type, the psychic attacks won't work." Katie T. explained.

"Now for the grand finale, Ledbya finish Ralts off with Bug Bite!" Diana yelled out. Ledbya was so experienced that it already had learned Bug Bite. The attack delivered critical damage to Ralts causing Ralts to faint.

"Ralts is unable to battle, the winner is Ledbya!" Meagan shouted.

"See that, Bug Bite is a bug attack so it will bring bigger damage to psychic type Pokemon like Ralts." Beth explained. "Wow, this is feeling complicated." Katie P. said to herself.

Patrick called Ralts back into his Pokeball, and gave it a thanks for a good battle. "Okay then, I'll have to let Treecko handle this." Patrick said to Diana.

He took out his Pokeball that consited of a Treecko. Patrick should've known that his grass type Pokemon doesn't seem to have a chance against a bug type Pokemon. Not only that, Diana may use Cyndaquil next which happens to be a fire type Pokemon.

"TREECKO, COME ON OUT!" Patrick shouted as his Treecko came out of the Pokeball. Treecko got up on its feet and showed no signs of holding back.

"Treecko, use Quick Attack on Ledbya!" Patrick yelled out. Treecko came firing away with a Quick Attack that hit Ledbya dead on. "Ledbya, use Safeguard!" Diana commanded to her Ledbya. Ledbya used Safeguard on itself protecting itself against any attack. "Now Treecko, Absorb!" Patrick yelled out. Treecko extended its arms for Absorb on Ledbya, Treecko landed on Ledbya, but no damage done.

"Grrrr, I got to think of something." Patrick said to himself. "Ledbya, use Bug Bite!" Diana shouted. Patrick did not want to suffer another Bug Bite after Ralts got effected by it. Treecko was also going to be vulnerable big time to that attack, but at the last minute, Treecko got another attack up its sleeves.

Treecko jumped up and fired seeds out of its mouth which meant one thing, Treecko learned Bullet Seed. The attack hit Ledbya, not seeing it coming, Ledbya looked like it was going to fall down. "Huh, what was that?" Katie P. asked. "I think Treecko just used Bullet Seed." Katie T. replied. "Great attack for a grass Pokemon." Beth explained.

"Awesome. Bullet Seed, that is so cool. Okay Treecko, now use Pound!" Patrick commanded to his Treecko. Treecko followed up with a Pound attack sending Ledbya down to the ground in defeat.

"Ledbya is unable to battle, the winner is Treecko!" Meagan shouted.

Diana called back her Ledbya as she got out another Pokeball. They had a feeling she was going to use it. "CYNDAQUIL, LET'S GO!" Diana yelled out as Cyndaqul came out of the Pokeball ready for a battle.

It was the fire type Cyndaquil, against the grass type Treecko, and Patrick had a huge disadvantage. However, Patrick was not going to back down. "A fire type against my grass type, I would love a challenge. Treecko, use Bullet Seed!" Patrick yelled out. Treecko used Bullet Seed on Cyndaquil and surprisingly, Cyndaquil got roughed up.

"Quick Cyndaquil, use Smokescreen!" Diana commanded to her Cyndaquil as it used Smokescreen on the battlefield. Treecko couldn't see anything as the smoke was in the way. "Now, use Quick Attack!" Diana shouted. Cyndaquil knocked Treecko with a Quick Attack, but Patrick countered. "Treecko, use Quick Attack!" Patrick yelled out to his Treecko. Treecko hit Cyndaquil with a Quick Attack taking the same damage as Treecko.

"Cyndaquil, Ember!" Diana yelled. "Treecko, Bullet Seed!" Patrick yelled. The two fired their attacks, and they both hit each other knocking both Pokemon out.

"Cyndaquil and Treecko are unable to battle. The battle will result in a tie!" Meagan announced. A tie, neither Patrick nor Diana got the victory. The two went up to each other and shook hands. "Good job Patrick." said Diana. "You too Diana." Patrick complemented.

All three battles were over, as the six Pokemon trainers got together. "Nice job everyone, but we could all use some more training." Patrick said to everyone. "Yeah, we can get much better." Diana replied. "Though I won, I could try to get even better." Meagan explained. "Me too." Beth said. "I need to know what to do with Slakoth, as in how I can train it, and not let it annoy me." Katie P. said. "I would love to get better." said Katie T.

The six trainers came to an agreement. "Say, why don't we all travel through Black Mountain together. So that way we can all be careful and when we cross to the other side, we'll do whatever." Diana explained. "Sounds like a plan Diana. I always love to have company with me when I'm trying to be number one." said Patrick. "That is why I love him so much." Meagan said talking about her boyfriend.

Patrick, Diana, Meagan, Beth, Katie P., and Katie T. all went out to cross Black Mountain and help the group reach Las Vegas so that Patrick, Meagan, and Katie P. can get their first gym token.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Diana and Beth Yates, and Katie Tonkel join the group**

**Patrick Schmidl and Diana Yates battle resulted in a tie**

**Patrick Schmidl: Treecko learns Bullet Seed**


	24. Rock Gym: Dark Mysteries, And Larvitar

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon , I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Patrick Schmidl, Meagan Puente, Katie Puente, Diana Yates, Beth Yates, and Katie Tonkel were all traveling together through the dangerous Black Mountain. Katie was still hanging on to her Pokemon Egg that she recieved.

The mountain conditions were very harsh, there was a lot of fog, the air was nippy, and the path was rough. "This is so much torture." Meagan cried as she began to fake cry. "Waaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" she cried. "Here we go again, knock it off please." Patrick said. "Okay fine" Meagan pouted.

Along the path, something caught Patrick's eye. There was a Pokemon that he noticed along the mountain. "Is that, please let it be." Patrick begged. He took a closer look, and decided to identify it with the Pokemon Scanner. It was a Pokemon, but he was hoping it was a Larvitar. It in fact was Larvitar, the rare rock Pokemon that lived in the mountains. Plus it had the green light meaning that it was a wild Larvitar.

"YES! I love Larvitar!" Patrick screamed. "Wait, don't tell me you're going to try and catch it." Beth said. "I have to, Larvitar is a rare Pokemon. They go all the way into evolving into Tyranitar, which happens to be a very powerful Pokemon, something I would use in the Pokemon Grand Prix." Patrick explained. "So, your going to risk your life to catch Larvitar?" Katie T. asked. "Um, I think so. I'll be fine." Patrick said. He then noticed Larvitar was walking away. "We'll meet up somewhere, I'm not going anywhere until I get that Larvitar!" Patrick yelled out running. "What if you never catch it?" Diana asked. "I will catch it!" Patrick screamed.

Patrick went off in the distance to go after Larvitar. "So, should we just hope he crosses the mountain and meet up there?" Katie P. asked. "Sure, but I'm really worried about Patrick." Meagan said worrying.

They went on without Patrick crossing the mountains. They were seeing many different Pokemon such as Geodude, Machop, Aron, Drifloon, and others. The girls then saw a truck driving by containing some Pokemon. "Where is that truck going?" Beth asked. "I don't know, but we better get a good look." Katie P. replied to everyone.

They all followed the truck and saw a symbol on the side. The symbol consisted of a dark purple letter D that slanted a little to the left with a black lighting bolt behind it. "I wonder what that D means?" Katie P. questioned herself. Diana was watching the truck in fear thinking it might be who she fears it is.

"What's wrong Diana?" Meagan asked. "I know that symbol. That's the logo for the evil organization Darkdust." Diana whispered to Meagan. "Darkdust, who is Darkdust?" Katie P. asked.

Meanwhile, Patrick was following the Larvitar that he found across the mountain. "Come on Larvitar, I see you." Patrick said to the Larvitar. Larvitar finally stopped to take a breather. "Yes, now I got you." Patrick said holding out a Pokeball. The Pokeball he had in his hand was his beloved Treecko, but just as he was about to throw the Pokeball, men came and snagged Larvitar.

Larvitar paniced for its life, the men were wearing dark purple uniforms with black shoes along with black helmets and sunglasses. "What are they doing? That's my Larvitar, not theirs!" Patrick yelled out. The men put Larvitar in their truck where on the side, there was a logo which was a black lighting bolt covered by a dark purple D slanted to the left.

The truck left and Patrick feared that Larvitar was going to be hurt. "I'm coming after you Larvitar!" Patrick cried.

**Pokemon Updates: NONE**


	25. Rock Gym: The Darkdust Organization

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon , I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Meagan, Katie P., Diana, Beth and Katie T. all were following the truck that had the Darkdust logo. "Darkdust, they are an evil organization that scrambles the world for Pokemon. When they find Pokemon that seems valuable to them, they do whatever it takes not only to make them stronger, but obey only Darkdust." Diana explained. "So your saying that truck that's driving by has Pokemon that they're going to take for themselves?" Katie P. asked. "I believe so." Diana replied.

They continued to follow the truck until it stops at a strange looking boulder. The boulder opens up a passage allowing the truck to enter. "I take it that might be a hideout for Darkdust?" Meagan asked. "I think so." Diana replied.

Elsewhere, Patrick is following what seems to be another one of those trucks that belongs to Darkdust, and Patrick is after the wild Larvitar it just took. "Stop the truck please!" Patrick yelled. The truck stopped at a strange rock, it opened up and the truck drove inside. Patrick made a run inside.

Meanwhile, the girls plan to break into the rock that the truck went in. "I think we should go in there and see if that is Darkdust." Diana said. "If so, we kick their butts." Katie T. said. "I agree with you girls." said Beth. "Are you in to crash an evil organization's party Katie?" Meagan asked her sister. "Why not!" Katie P. exclaimed, then her Slakoth came out again hugging her. "Knock it off Slakoth!" Katie P. yelled.

So the girls tried to think of a way to get inside. Diana took out her Pokeball. "Ledbya, come on out!" Diana yelled out. Ledbya came out of her Pokeball. "Ledbya, use Mach Punch on that rock!" Diana commanded to her Pokemon. "Wait, I didn't know your Ledbya could use Mach Punch." Meagan said. "It can." said Diana. Ledbya used Mach Punch on the boulder crushing it to pieces opening up a passage. "Good job Ledbya, return!" Diana exclaimed while returning Ledbya.

While the girls(and Katie's Slakoth) ran inside, Patrick was already inside hunting for Larvitar. He then came across some trucks that had Pokemon inside, he found two men and listened to their conversation. "Heh heh, more Pokemon for Darkdust." said one of the men. "We will use technology to make these Pokemon much stronger, our boss will be very pleased with our progress." the other soldier explained.

Patrick overheard the conversation and now heard that those men were actually members of Darkdust. "Darkdust?" he questioned himself. Patrick now knew what they were going to do with all of the Pokemon, he had to rescue them all, along with Larvitar. Patrick was out of luck as one of the soldiers spotted him.

"INTRUDER!" the soldier yelled. Patrick was not afraid to face a couple of soldiers. "Let those Pokemon go!" Patrick yelled out. "I don't know how you got in, but you aren't getting out. Everyone, attack!" one of the Darkdust soldier's yelled.

All of the soldiers threw out Pokeballs which had Poochyenas, Rattatas, Houndours, and Zubats. Patrick took out his Pokeball. "Sentret, come on out!" Patrick cried as his Sentret came out. The first thing Sentret did was use Quick Attack on all of the Pokemon causing all of them to fall down. More Pokemon came towards Sentret, but it delivered a Swift attack. "Whoa, it seems as if Sentret just learned Quick Attack and Swift." Patrick said to himself.

Meagan, Katie P., Diana, Beth, and Katie T. were on their way and Patrick already had his hands full with Darkdust soldiers.

**Pokemon Update:**

**Patrick Schmidl: Sentret learned Quick Attack and Swift**


	26. Rock Gym: Technical Upgrade

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon , I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Patrick was surrounded by soldiers of Darkdust. Sentret was starting to get worn out a bit. In the knick of time, Meagan, Katie P. Diana, Beth, and Katie T. arrived to assist Patrick. "Girls!" Patrick yelled out. "Don't worry Patrick, were getting into business right now." Diana said.

Katie P. stuck with the Slakoth that was hugging her. "SLAKOTH, GO!" Katie P. commanded. Slakoth got off of Katie's back and jumped into action. Meagan took out her Pokeball which contained Snubbull. "SNUBBULL, LETS GO!" Meagan cried out as Snubbull came out of the ball.

Diana, Beth, and Katie T. got out their Pokeballs. "They haven't had much battle experience, but we'll take our chances." Diana said explaining about the bug Pokemon they all had. "WURMPLE, LETS GO!" Diana and Beth yelled out in union as their Wurmples came out. "LET'S GO CATERPIE!" Katie T. shouted as Caterpie came out.

They all got surrounded by Darkdust soldiers and their Pokemon. "Patrick, we just found out that these guys work for Darkdust." Meagan explained. "I figured that out already." Patrick replied.

Sentret, Snubbull, Slakoth, Caterpie, and the two Wurmples were ready for battle. "Patrick, Meagan, Meagan's sister Katie, lets us go first." Diana said. "Okay." Patrick said confused. The girls took out their bug Pokemon. "Wurmple, String Shot!" Diana shouted. "Same with you Wurmple, String Shot!" Beth yelled. "Caterpie, you also use String Shot!" Katie T. commanded.

The two Wurmples and Caterpie were spreading String Shot on all of the Darkdust Soldiers and their Pokemon trapping them all in string unable to escape. "You can all make your move." Beth said to Patrick, Meagan, and Katie P. "Gotcha, Sentret use Swift!" Patrick yelled out. "Snubbull, use Thunder Fang!" Meagan shouted. "Slakoth, um Scratch?" Katie P. said confused.

Snubbull shocked away most of the Darkdust workers with Thunder Fang, Sentret sent them flying with Swift, not much from Slakoth and Katie showed a glazed look. "That takes care of them." Patrick said. "Let's free the Pokemon." replied Katie T.

The six trainers and their Pokemon went to get the Pokemon when all of a sudden, Diana's Wurmple, Beth's Wurmple, and Katie T.'s Caterpie all began to glow. They all turned around to witness what was happening. "What's going on with their Pokemon?" Katie P. asked. "It's happening." Beth said. "What's happening?" Meagan asked. "They're..evolving." Diana mentioned.

The Wurmples and the Caterpie completly changed their state. Diana's Wurmple evolved into a Silcoon, Beth's Wurmple evolved into a Cascoon, and Katie T.'s Caterpie evolved into Metapod. "Awesome!" Patrick exclaimed. Patrick, Meagan, and Katie P. took out their Pokemon Scanners to identify the three Pokemon. "Diana's Wurmple evolved into a Silcoon." Patrick said. "Beth's Wurmple evolved into a Cascoon." said Meagan. "The other Katie's Caterpie evolved into Metapod." Katie P. replied.

The girls went to grab their Pokemon. "They can't seem to move unless they battle, but they don't stay in this state for long. Their final evolution comes soon." Diana explained about the cacoon Pokemon. "Maybe you should put them back into your Pokeballs." Meagan said. The girls nodded yes meaning they agreed with Meagan. Diana, Beth, and Katie T. put their Pokemon back into their Pokeballs.

"Now back to business, we got to free the Pokemon!" Patrick cried out. So Patrick, Diana, Meagan, Beth, Katie P., Katie T., Sentret, Snubbull, and Slakoth all went to look for the Pokemon. "We got to get these Pokemon out, and if you see a Larvitar, let me catch it. After this is over of course." Patrick explained.

They arrived at the room where all the Pokemon were caged up, and they noticed there was still one Darkdust soldier left. "You, let those Pokemon go!" Patrick yelled out. "I'm afraid not, we got to take these Pokemon back to headquarters so that we can upgrade their powers to make them more powerful." the soldier said. "Yeah, make them more powerful for you guys." Katie T. said. "That is false strength, the real strength comes from love, trust, and good training. NOT A NO GOOD MACHINE!" Diana explained.

The soldier was just looking at them with agony. "Wow, that is the greatest lie we have ever heard." the soldier said. "IT'S NOT A LIE, IT'S THE COLD HARD TRUTH!" Beth screamed. "How dare you accuse Darkdust of saying that our plans is no good. You will all perish!" the soldier screamed.

Patrick, Meagan, Katie P., Diana, Beth, and Katie T. were all in for a harsh battle with the Darkdust soldier. He did not look like he would be easy.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Diana Yates: Wurmple evolves into Silcoon**

**Beth Yates: Wurmple evolves into Cascoon**

**Katie Tonkel: Caterpie evolves into Metapod**


	27. Rock Gym: Stop The Darkdust Soldier

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon , I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

The six Pokemon trainers were all about to face the wrath of the Darkdust Soldier. "Those soldiers you have faced were probably nothing, I'm a step above them." the Darkdust soldier said.

"Okay everyone, stay on guard. You don't know what surprises he has in store for us." Patrick explained. The soldier took out a Pokemon. "This is a small sample of what Darkdust wishes to do when we conquer the world. GO DUNSPARCE!" the soldier yelled.

Out of the Pokeball was a Dunsparce. Patrick took a look at it with the Pokemon Scanner, and it did have a red light meaning it was his. This Dunsparce seemed a bit unnormal though. "What's that?" Meagan asked noticing a metal top on the Pokeball. "This is just one of the fine devices made by Darkdust to make Pokemon stronger. It's called the Darkdust Pokeball 2000, any Pokemon inside will become stronger." the soldier explained.

"Alright everyone, were in for a rough ride." Patrick said. "I should probably use Piplup, this thing doesn't do a thing!" Katie P. pouted. "Don't say that about Slakoth Katie." Meagan said.

They all got ready for battle, Katie just stepped back with Slakoth because she knows what it can't do. "Sentret, lets go!" Patrick exclaimed while his Sentret was ready for battle. "Snubbull, go!" Meagan shouted with Snubbull ready for battle. "Come on out Ledbya!" Diana shouted with her Ledbya coming out. "Go, Hoppip!" Beth yelled with Hoppip coming out. "Your up Buneary!" Katie T. yelled while her Buneary came out. "Go ahead and use many Pokemon as you want, but Dunsparce can still win." the soldier retaliated. "We know you don't play by the rules!" Patrick exclaimed.

Meanwhile in the area where the Pokemon were caged up, the Larvitar Patrick followed was watching the battle closely. Larvitar was interested in the fact that the trainer which happened to be Patrick was trying to rescue the Pokemon.

"Sentret, use Quick Attack!" Patrick hollered. Sentret used Quick Attack on Dunsparce, but no damage was done, not even a tickle. "Snubbull, use Bite on Dunsparce!" Meagan yelled. Snubbull was using Bite, but it had no effect. "Dunsparce, GLARE!" the Darkdust soldier commanded. Dunsparce used Glare on Sentret and Snubbull, they both froze.

"SENTRET!" Patrick yelled. "SNUBBULL!" yelled Meagan.

"It's our turn! Ledbya, use Comet Punch!" Diana commanded to her Ledbya. "Hoppip use Tackle!" Beth yelled out. "Buneary, use Bounce!" Katie T. shouted. Ledbya struck with Comet Punch, Hoppip used Tackle, and Buneary used Bounce, but nothing was happening. "What's going on!" Meagan cried.

"Wimps! The Darkdust Pokeball 2000 made my Dunsparce much stronger, you're all weak compared to this." the soldier explained, "Dunsparce, hit them all with Rollout!" Dunsparce blasted out a Rollout which seems more powerful than any other Rollout. Sentret, Snubbull, and Buneary were all hit, but Hoppip and Ledbya were flying types and Rollout was a ground type so matter how strong it was, it would never harm those two Pokemon.

"I'd figure Rollout wouldn't work on those two Pokemon. So how about this, Dunsparce, use Headbutt!" shouted the soldier. Dunsparce struck both Hoppip and Ledbya with Headbutt. "STOP IT! STOP IT NOW!" cried Diana. "Hahaha, no way." said the soldier.

Larvitar couldn't bear to watch anymore, it busted out a Screech that startled every Pokemon around including the trainers and the Darkdust soldier. Larvitar busted out of the cage and attack Dunsparce head on. "Larvitar?" Patrick questioned. Larvitar used Pursuit on Dunsparce, but nothing seemed to happen. Then Larvitar unleashed Ancientpower on the Pokemon. The attack was fiercely good, but it wasn't good enough.

"Larvitar, it used Pursuit and Ancientpower." Patrick said to himself. Larvitar was just worn out and Dunsparce just used Rollout to put it out of its misery. "LARVITAR NO!" Patrick cried.

The Darkdust soldier was just appealed with what happened. "Wow, you kids got nothing, not even that Larvitar could do anything. Dunsparce, could we dispose of them now!" the soldier yelled.

Dunsparce got everyone locked into a Glare. Patrick, Meagan, Katie P., Diana, Beth, and Katie T. just couldn't move. It was over until...

"Slakoth?" Katie P. questioned. Slakoth jumped onto the scene and was ready to battle. "Another victim, why didn't you battle earlier?" the soldier questioned. Slakoth was not holding back, it unleashed a Faint Attack on Dunsparce which actually gave Dunsparce damage.

"WHAT!" the soldier screamed. "What the?" Katie P. questioned. "Faint Attack Katie, that's what Slakoth used. It also knows Slack Off which Slakoth can recover." Patrick explained. "I don't believe it, though I still sort of despise Slakoth, I see how good it is." Katie P. said.

Slakoth wasn't done, it delivered the final attack, Crush Claw. Slakoth used Crush Claw on Dunsparce sending it to its defeat. "NO! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" the Darkdust soldier screamed. "What was that!" Katie P. exclaimed. "Crush Claw, your Slakoth know Crush Claw." Patrick explained. "Wow." Katie P. replied.

Slakoth had one final Crush Claw to send the soldier and the Dunsparce flying out of the building and all the Pokemon were safe. "Alright!" Beth cheered. "Way to go Slakoth!" Katie T. shouted in joy. "Slakoth saved us all." Diana said.

All the Pokemon were able to get out and thanked the trainers for saving them from what would of been a horrible fate, including Larvitar.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Katie Puente: Slakoth learned Faint Attack and Crush Claw**


	28. Rock Gym: Go Go Patrick!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon , I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

All the Pokemon were out of the cages, and everyone was happy they were not going to become tools for Darkdust. "The hero wasn't any of us, it was actually Slakoth." Patrick said. "Your right, Slakoth really saved the day." Katie P. said. "Katie, I think your Slakoth is going to be a great Pokemon." Katie T. said to Katie P. "Thanks, I'll take good care of it." Katie replied when Slakoth went back to hug her from behind. "Even though I still find it annoying."

Patrick, Diana, Meagan, Beth, Katie P., and Katie T. let all the Pokemon go, but Larvitar didn't go anywhere. Larvitar took a kind look at Patrick. "Larvitar?" Patrick questioned. Patrick was wanting to catch Larvitar, even after all that happened. "Do you want to come with us?" Patrick asked the Larvitar. Larvitar jumped in joy meaning the answer was yes.

"Okay Larvitar, why don't we battle and then you can join the group." Patrick said. "Great, Patrick's going to catch another Pokemon." said a smiling Diana.

Larvitar was on one side while Patrick was on the other with his Sentret. "Alright Sentret, lets go!" Patrick shouted. Sentret was ready to battle Larvitar. Larvitar was the first to attack with Bite that Sentret was able to dodge. "Sentret, Quick Attack!" Patrick yelled out. Sentret struck Larvitar with a Quick Attack and though it was a rock type, it did some damage.

Larvitar was about to use Bite again. "Sentret, Defense Curl!" Patrick commanded. Sentret used Defense Curl to protect itself against Bite. "Sentret, now use Scratch!" Patrick yelled out. Sentret was about to use Scratch, but Larvitar delivered a loud Screech attack that just stunned Sentret.

"Wow, Sentret is taking some heat out there." said Beth. "Larvitar seems very good." Meagan said. The battle wasn't over yet, Sentret got its focus back. Larvitar then whipped up a Sandstorm.

Sentret couldn't see Larvitar so Patrick had to have Sentret use Foresight. "Foresight!" Patrick yelled out. Sentret spotted Larvitar in the sandstorm it made, and Patrick was ready to deliver another attack. "Now, one more time with Quick Attack!" Patrick yelled out. Sentret blasted out with a full power Quick Attack that sent Larvitar to the ground.

"Yeah!" Katie T. cheered. "Catch it Patrick!" Katie P. shouted

Patrick got his Pokeball out and was ready to capture Larvitar. "Pokeball, go!" Patrick yelled out. The Pokeball struck Larvitar taking it in, and it was able to wiggle around for a full 15 seconds until it stopped.

Patrick walked up to the Pokeball and happily grabbed it. In the gasp of his hand was the Larvitar he just saved and desperately wanted to capture. "Larvitar is mine!" Patrick shouted in a victorious fashion.

All the girls walked over to Patrick to congratulate him on catching Larvitar. "Way to go Patrick." Diana said. "A new ally for you." Beth replied. "Take good care of that Larvitar." Katie T. said. Patrick nodded yes meaning he will.

After all the events that took place, the six trainers resumed their journey and at long last, crossed to the other side of the mountain. Patrick, Meagan, Katie P., Diana, Beth, and Katie T. were all off of Black Mountain.

Sadly, for the three girls they were ready to depart. "Aren't we going to the Rock Gym?" Patrick asked. "We decided were going to seperate, were going to train a little and then we'll head for Las Vegas. We'll meet again soon." Diana explained. "Okay, take good care of yourselves." Meagan said. "We will." Beth replied. "I hope we see you again soon." Katie P. said. "You will, trust me." Katie T. replied.

And so, Diana Yates, Beth Yates, and Katie Tonkel waived goodbye Patrick Schmidl, Meagan Puente, and Katie Puente so they could continue their Pokemon adventure. It was Patrick, Meagan, and Katie P. alone again as they continue their journey towards Las Vegas.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Diana and Beth Yates, and Katie Tonkel leave the group**

**Patrick Schmidl: Captured a Larvitar**


	29. Rock Gym: Shinx! You Owe Me A Soda

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon , I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Patrick, Meagan, and Katie decided to stay around and do some more training. Their Pokemon all got a bit stronger. Patrick's Treecko was able to learn Pursuit, his Sentret learned Fury Swipes, and his Ralts learned Double Team and Teleport.

Meagan's Pokemon seemed to have gotten stronger as well. She taught her Snubbull how to use Faint Attack, and her Charmander got better as well.

Katie's Pokemon have taken it to a new level. Her Piplup learned Water Sport and her Slakoth got better as well even though it still bugs her. She still was holding her Pokemon Egg that she got from Dusty, and was still waiting for it to hatch.

"I wonder how much longer its going to be?" Katie questioned herself. "Give it some time Katie." Meagan said to her sister. She had the Pokemon for a while and she was wondering when it was gonna hatch.

Patrick was sitting with his Pokemon who admired his new Larvitar. "So, you're all getting along with Larvitar. You'll all become good friends." Patrick said to all of his Pokemon. Then something came out of the bushes.

The three trainers and all the Pokemon shivered in fear, and then jumping out of the bushes was the Flash Pokemon Shinx. "Is that a Shinx?" Meagan questioned herself. Meagan took out her Pokemon Scanner and it does identify the Pokemon as Shinx, with a green light.

"It's a wild Shinx." Meagan said. Shinx was approaching the trainers as they all began to defend themselves. "I was the first one to identify Shinx, so let me try to catch it." Meagan said. "Its all yours Meagan." said Patrick. "Get'em sis." Katie replied.

Meagan was going to go up against Shinx. "Snubbull, you're up." Meagan said to her Snubbull who was watching. Snubbull entered the battle to take on Shinx, Shinx was ready to battle.

"Snubbull, use Tackle!" Meagan yelled out. Snubbull attacked Shinx with a Tackle attack, Shinx got hit by it. Shinx then powered up using the move Charge. "Is that Charge?" Meagan questioned herself. "What's Charge?" Katie asked Patrick. "Charge is a move which helps a Pokemon increase power for an electric attack." Patrick explained.

Shinx struck Snubbull with a Spark attack that seemed a bit more powerful. "Snubbull!" Meagan cried as her Snubbull got extremly shocked by Shinx. Meagan was taking no mercy, she countered immedietly. "Alright Snubbull, Faint Attack!" Meagan commanded to her Snubbull. Snubbull prepared to use Faint Attack striking Shinx good, but it came back with a Tackle.

Snubbull got hit, but wasn't out. "Okay Snubbull, now use Ice Fang!" Meagan commanded to her Snubbull. Snubbull struck the wild Shinx with Ice Fang giving Shinx the shivers after more damage.

Meagan was set to capture Shinx. "Okay now, go Pokeball!" Meagan shouted. The Pokeball hit Shinx bringing it inside. The ball wiggled for 15 seconds and then, it stopped. Meagan has won, she has caught Shinx.

"YEAH BABY! I CAUGHT A SHINX!" Meagan cheered in excitement. Meagan jumped in joy after capturing Shinx. "Way to go Meagan, you got yourself a Shinx." Patrick said. "Congratulations." Katie replied.

Meagan then brought out her newly caught Shinx, everyone got to meet it. "Everyone, this is my newest Pokemon Shinx." Meagan said. All of the Pokemon said hello to Shinx in a friendly way.

So they all enjoyed another great day together as soon they will continue their journey to the Pokemon Grand Prix.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Patrick Schmidl: Treecko learned Pursuit**

** Sentret learned Fury Swipes**

** Ralts learned Double Team**

**Meagan Puente: Captured a Shinx**

** Snubbull learned Faint Attack**

**Katie Puente: Piplup learned Water Sport**


	30. Rock Gym: Salt Lake! Diana VS Margaret

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon , I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

We join Diana Yates, Beth Yates, and Katie Tonkel after finishing their traveling with Patrick Schmidl, Meagan Puente, and Katie Puente. They were out around th Great Salt Lake hanging around traveling.

"So, this would seem like a good place to put in some more training." Katie said. "I agree with you Katie, we could get some work done here." Diana explained.

The girls all brought out their Pokemon with Diana sending out Cyndaquil, Silcoon, and Ledbya. Beth also brought out her Pokemon which happened to be her Turtwig, Cascoon, and Hoppip. Katie would call out her three Pokemon Mudkip, Metapod, and Buneary.

"Alright everyone, time for us to train." Diana said to all the Pokemon. The girls and all of their Pokemon were training together until one of their beloved cousins showed up in front of them. "WHAT'S UP!" their cousin yelled.

The girls were distracted, and have just discovered it was none other than Margaret Schmidl who always upbeat and a little in your face. She had on a red tunic with blue jeans, camel colored sandals wearing a cowboy hat. "Margaret, nice outfit." Diana said. "Thanks Diana." said Margaret.

Diana, Beth, and Katie were all so happy to see Margaret again. "So Margaret, how is your Pokemon?" Beth asked. "Want to see." Margaret said. "Yes!" they all said in union. "Alright, come on out everyone!" Margaret shouted.

Margaret threw up her Pokeballs and coming out was her Chikorita along with a Shroomish and a Skitty. "Nice, you caught a Shroomish and a Skitty." Katie said. "That's right, hopefully they all do well when we get to the Pokemon Grand Prix." said Margaret.

Diana, Beth, and Katie were all a little in shock. "Wow, everyone we know is trying to enter the Pokemon Grand Prix." Katie said. "Yep, and I just got a call Debbie by the way." replied Margaret. "What did mom want?" Diana asked. "It just so happens that my brother Max, he has cleared the Rock Gym in Las Vegas. He has retrieved the Rock Token and now he is one step ahead of us." Margaret explained.

"Your kidding!" Katie exclaimed. "No I'm not, and John might be getting his Rock Token soon. He actually lost the first time, but he is going to try again after some serious training." Margaret explained. "I don't believe it, Max is already ahead of us into entering the Pokemon Grand Prix." Beth said to herself.

"Margaret, we got some serious training to do, how about we have a battle right now. We each get to use two Pokemon." Diana said. "Why not, I want to get some work in anyway." Margaret said.

Diana and Margaret each got on different sides while Beth did the refree work. "This Pokemon battle between Diana and Margaret is about to begin. Each trainer can use up to two Pokemon. Let the battle begin!" Beth announced.

"LET'S GO SHROOMISH!" Margaret yelled out as her Shroomish came out of her ball. Shroomish jumped up and was ready to battle.

"COME ON OUT LEDBYA!" Diana shouted brining out her Ledbya.

Shroomish and Ledbya were ready to battle. "Shroomish, use Tackle!" Margaret commanded to her Shroomish. "Dodge, and use Comet Punch!" Diana yelled out to her Ledbya. Ledbya dodged Shroomish's Tackle and delivered a Comet Punch.

"Shroomish, use Stun Spore!" Margaret shouted out to her Shroomish. Shroomish used Stun Spore on Ledbya causing it to be paralyzed. "Now use Leech Seed!" cried out Margaret. Shroomish then used Leech Seed on Ledbya planting a seed on the bug Pokemon getting its energy drained.

"LEDBYA, TRY TO FIGHT IT AND USE BUG BITE!" Diana cried out. Ledbya fought off the Leech Seed and the parlysis from Stun Spore and fought back with a Bug Bite attack putting out Shroomish, but Ledbya would lose its energy and also be defeated.

"Both Ledbya and Shroomish are unable to battle!" Beth shouted.

Margaret and Diana each called back their Pokemon and were ready for round two. "Okay now, GO CHIKORITA!" Margaret shouted out bringing out Chikorita. "I'm ready as well my cousin, GO CYNDAQUIL!" Diana yelled out summoning her Cyndaquil.

It was Cyndaquil against Chikorita. "Quick Attack Cyndaquil!" Diana commanded. "Tackle Chikorita!" Margaret commanded. They both attacked each other with their attacks and they both took even amount of damage almost possibly canceling it out. "Chikorita, use Razor Leaf, follow up with Tackle!" Margaret yelled out. Chikorita used Razor Leaf on Cyndaquil that struck it well and followed up with a Tackle. Cyndaquil was pretty beaten up a little. "Cyndaquil, use Ember on Chikorita!" Diana yelled out. Cyndaquil used Ember on Chikorita and it took serious damage.

"Yes, it looks like Diana will win this battle. She even had the advantage." Katie said watching the battle. "Synthesis Chikorita." Margaret said to her Pokemon. Chikorita used Synthesis to heal the damage from Ember. "WHAT THE!" Diana shouted. "Now Body Slam!" Margaret commanded. Chikorita used Body Slam and a shocked Cyndaquil just stood there dealing the damage and losing the battle.

"Cyndaquil is unable to battle, the winner is Chikorita. The winner of this battle is Margaret!" Beth announced. "Oh yeah!" Margaret exclaimed dancing in victory.

Diana walked up to Cyndaquil. "Hey Cyndaquil, good job. Take a well earned rest." Diana said to her Pokemon returning it to its Pokeball. "Good job Margaret, you did excellent in our battle." Diana complemented. "Why thank you Diana." said Margaret kindly with a little in your face attitude.

Katie then noticed around the lake that a couple of Bidoofs were getting attacked by a Buizel. "Is that Bidoofs getting attacked by a Buizel?" Katie questioned herself. She took out her Pokemon Scanner and it identified the group of Pokemon as Bidoofs with a green light meaning they're all wild, and a green light on the Buizel as well. "Margaret, Diana, Beth, those Bidoofs are in trouble! We got to help them!" Katie cried. "Lets go!" Diana exclaimed.

Diana, Beth, Katie, and Margaret all went out to help the Bidoofs who are dealing with a bully Buizel.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Margaret Schmidl beats Diana Yates in a Pokemon battle**

**Margaret Schmidl: Caught a Shroomish and a Skitty**


	31. Rock Gym: Buizel The Bully

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon , I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Diana, Beth, Katie, and Margaret went to help out a group of Bidoofs. They were all being attacked by a mean Buizel. "Buizel, leave those Bidoofs alone!" Diana yelled to the Buizel. The Buizel stopped and looked at the girls.

"Um, I don't think that Buizel seems friendly." Margaret said. "Okay, were all gonna battle that Buizel." Beth said. "Let's go!" Katie exclaimed.

The Buizel stepped away from the Bidoofs and approached the four girls. Diana, Beth, Katie, and Margaret all got their Pokeballs out. "Go Silcoon!" Diana yelled. "Cascoon, lets go!" cried out Beth. "Let's go Metapod!" announced Katie. "Go get them Skitty!" Margaret shouted.

Coming out of the Pokeballs to attack Buizel was none other than Silcoon, Cascoon, Metapod, and Skitty. The Bidoofs were all watching the battle safely. "Silcoon, use String Shot!" yelled out Diana. "Cascoon, strike with String Shot as well!" commanded Beth. "Metapod, use String Shot as well!" Katie shouted. "Skitty, when they're done, use Tackle!" Margaret commanded to her Skitty.

For some reason, the three cacoon Pokemon didn't seem willing enough to battle. Skitty had to fight Buizel alone and when it used Tackle, Buizel knocked Skitty away with Quick Attack. "Skitty! What's going on?" Margaret asked. "I don't know, Silcoon, Cascoon, and Metapod seem like they don't want to do anything." Diana explained. "THEN USE ANOTHER POKEMON!" Margaret screamed as Buizel pounded Skitty with a Sonicboom.

"Skitty, use Tail Whip!" Margaret yelled out. Buizel used Quick Attack yet again to prevent Skitty from making its moves. "Try Attract." Margaret said to her Skitty. Skitty used Attract, but Buizel happened to be the same gender as her Skitty. "Must be same Gender. Let's try Tackle again!" Margaret commanded. Skitty used Tackle again but Buizel used Water Gun to wash away Skitty.

"Skitty, no!" Margaret cried. Diana, Beth, and Katie stood there helpless watching while their Pokemon wouldn't battle. "We should switch Pokemon." Beth said. "I agree with Beth." Katie replied. "No, I think something is going to happen." Diana said looking at the three bug Pokemon.

Skitty took too much damage as the Bidoof were scared for their lives. Buizel hit Skitty again with Pursuit, as Margaret just called it back. "Skitty, return!" Margaret cried returning her Skitty.

Buizel was about to attack the three cacoon Pokemon charging at them with Quick Attack until, one of them glowed and Buizel stoped. It was Diana's Silcoon.

"Silcoon?" Diana questioned. Silcoon was beginning to evolve, the Silcoon Diana had now became a Beautifly. "Huh, is that?" Beth asked. "It is." Katie said. "Beautifly." Diana said happily. She looked up Beautifly on the Pokemon Scanner and got the information about the Pokemon.

Buizel got back into its battling mode. Buizel was about to attack Beautifly with Quick Attack. "Okay now, for attacks. Beautifly, use Tackle!" Diana commanded. Beautifly struck Buizel with a swift Tackle sending it to the ground. "Now use Gust!" Diana yelled out. Beautifly used Gust to blow Buizel backwards for more damage. "Now use Stun Spore!" Diana announced giving Buizel a nasty Stun Spore.

Buizel couldn't move and the Bidoofs were thankful, but Diana wasn't done yet. "I'm not done yet." Diana said. "What are you talking about, its over." said Katie. "No it's not." Diana replied taking out a Pokeball. "I see what you're going to do." Margaret said. "Yes Margaret, I'm gonna do it." Diana mentioned.

"POKEBALL!" Diana screamed throwing the Pokeball at Buizel capturing it inside. The ball would wiggle for a nice solid 15 seconds until it stopped. Diana smiled and grabbed the Pokeball in which she caught Buizel. "Call your friends, call your neighbors, I caught a Buizel!" Diana yelled out.

The Bidoofs were cheering for Diana's Beautifly for taking care of Buizel. "Don't worry Bidoof, I will make sure Buizel is treated with authority." Diana explained to the Bidoof.

Cascoon and Metapod were still sitting there when they started to glow. "Cascoon!" Beth exclaimed. "Metapod!" Katie exclaimed. Cascoon and Metapod now were beginning their evolutions. Cascoon has become Dustox, and Metapod evolves into Butterfree.

"Cool, Cascoon is now Dustox, and Metapod is now Butterfree." said Margaret. Beth and Katie were thrilled for their newly evolved Pokemon. "Its so cool, now they're 100% battle worthy!" Katie cheered. "It's wonderful Diana, you got a new Pokemon and all of our bug Pokemon have hit their final stage." said Beth. "I know, it's amazing." said Diana. They enjoyed looking at their newly evolved Pokemon.

As the sunset, they say goodbye to the Bidoofs as they once againg thank them for all their help. "Be safe, and take care of yourselves!" Diana shouted. The Bidoofs waived goodbye in joy.

After that, Diana, Beth, Katie, and Margaret were together just the four of them. "Well, I'm off." said Margaret. "Your going to train some more." Beth said. "Yeah, if Max is ahead of me, then I got to catch up. I want to be ready for the Rock Gym when I get there." Margaret explained. "I see, we'll be going there soon." Katie said. "Okay, peace." said Margaret as she waived goodbye and walked away.

The girls all waived goodbye to Margaret as they continue their journey to enter the Pokemon Grand Prix. Now they know the road to getting there is much harder now.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Diana Yates: Silcoon evolves into Beautifly**

** Captures a Buizel**

**Beth Yates: Cascoon evolves into Dustox**

**Katie Tonkel: Metapod evolves into Butterfree**


	32. Rock Gym: Katie's Tremendous Hatch

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon , I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Patrick, Meagan, and Katie were all traveling through the wastelands. According to the information, they had to cross through these dry wastelands with lots of water to reach Las Vegas.

Patrick was sweating like crazy, along with Meagan and Katie. "Oh my gosh, its so hot out here." Patrick said tired. Katie went up to Patrick and grabbed his shirt shouting, "TAKE OFF YOUR SHIRT, TAKE OFF YOUR SHIRT!" Meagan grabbed Katie by the ear and said, "No way, he's my man."

Patrick laughed a little bit to what Katie did, the heat just made her feel a bit loopy. "Sorry Patrick, the heat makes Katie go a little loopy." Meagan explained. "I understand." he replied.

Katie got out her Pokemon Egg she got back at the ranch just to take a look at it. "I hope you hatch soon little Pokemon." Katie said. The egg then began to flash signaling that it is going to hatch soon.

"What the, what's going on?" Katie asked. Patrick took a look at the Pokemon Egg that Katie has. "Your egg, its going to hatch soon." Patrick explained. "What, my egg is going to hatch." Katie said. "Oh no, Katie's going to be a mommy, it means she's starting to get old, that means I'm getting old too." said Meagan going into her fake crying mode. "Meagan, quit your cryin." Patrick said. "Okay fine." replied Meagan.

As they continue to walk down the harsh desert wasteland, Katie was watching her egg still flashing. "When does it hatch?" Katie asked. "Soon Katie, soon." Meagan said. "I really want my new Pokemon now." Katie complained. "You'll get it Katie, just be patient." said Patrick.

Katie just showed a grin on her face meaning she isn't happy with what was going on. She wanted her new Pokemon so badly, she also knows that her sister got two other Pokemon, Patrick got three other Pokemon, and she only had that Slakoth.

"Is there anything I can enjoy!" Katie shouted. Then the Pokeball opened up letting out her Slakoth and once again, hugging her from behind. "Not that!" Katie screamed. Slakoth still hugged her anyway.

After moments of flashing, the group finally stopped and watched the egg. Patrick, Meagan, and Katie(with Slakoth still on her back) kneeled down to watch the egg. Katie got a closer look than Patrick and Meagan because it was Katie's egg. "It's time." Patrick said as the egg finally glowed.

The Pokemon Egg glowed brightly and coming out was the tiny mouse Pokemon, Pichu. Katie was so happy to see her Pichu as it looked her in the face. Pichu was so happy to witness Katie's face. "It's a Pichu!" Katie joyfully shouted. Patrick looked it up on the Pokemon Scanner, it had the green light though Katie had the egg, it still doesn't technically have an owner.

Pichu went up to Katie and she hugged her newly hatched Pichu softly. "Congratulations on your new Pokemon Katie." Meagan said. "Thanks Meagan." replied Katie. The moment of truth finally came, Katie grabbed the Pokeball that came with the egg and used it on Pichu.

Pichu happily jumped inside and it wiggled for 15 joyful seconds until it stopped. "Katie, you now have a Pichu." said Patrick. "YES!" Katie shouted while jumping in joy having Slakoth fall off.

So the miracle of Pokemon life was witnessed before their very eyes. Now that Katie has a Pichu, she can begin to train with it so it could help her get into the Pokemon Grand Prix. Now, the group continues their journey.

Later that evening, the journey was over. Patrick Schmidl, Meagan Puente, and Katie Puente saw the city of Las Vegas right ahead of them. "LAS VEGAS!" Meagan screamed in happiness. "Were here." Katie said deciding to hold her new Pichu still carrying a Slakoth on her shoulders. "Now, lets go the Pokemon Center to get our Pokemon refreshed, and then find the Rock Gym." said Patrick.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Katie Puente: Her Pokemon Egg hatches into Pichu**


	33. Rock Gym: Intro To Pokemon Gyms

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon , I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Patrick, Meagan, and Katie have all arrived in the city of Las Vegas. Their first stop was the Pokemon Center so they could get all their Pokemon healed.

The group arrived at the Pokemon Center where they handed over their Pokeballs so they can be fresh for when they arrive at the Rock Gym. "Okay, when are Pokemon are healed, he head on over to the Rock Gym." Patrick said. "You got it Patrick." Meagan said. "I'm ready to fight!" Katie cheered.

Meanwhile, Patrick got an unexpected visitor. It was his brother John. "Hey John, long time no see." Patrick said. "Hey Patrick, came here to enter the Pokemon Grand Prix?" John asked. "Were all going to enter the Rock Gym!" Meagan exclaimed. "Me too." Katie replied.

John looked at him with a sense of urgence. "That is nice, I won't be staying much longer because I have just won the Rock Token." John said holding up his rock token. The Rock Token was a gray round coin with a picture of a mountain. "This is the Rock Token, you win this if you can beat Troy, the leader of the Rock Gym." John explained. "Thanks for telling us John, and if we see Troy, he'll be sorry he ever met Patrick Schmidl!" Patrick said ready for a challenge.

The group then noticed a TV screen where there was a battle arena with a big crowd, it showed the gym leader Troy and another random trainer battling. "Well ladies and gentlemen, Troy seems to be giving this trainer a run for his money." a TV announcer said. They saw that Troy had brown spiky hair and wore a gray miner's suit with a brown vest and brown shoes. "That's Troy, isn't it?" Meagan asked. "Yes it is, you know they actually air Pokemon Gym battles on TV, and it is broadcasted by the same group who covers the Pokemon Grand Prix." John explained. "Wow, cool." Katie replied.

They saw Troy and the trainer battle it out. "Alright Rattata, use Quick Attack!" the trainer yelled. "Okay Onix, strike Rattata with Rock Tomb!" Troy yelled out. Rock Tomb was used on Rattata, it never stood a chance. "Rattata is unable to battle, the winner is Onix. The winner of this offical gym battle is Troy!" the refree announced. "There you see it, Troy has sent down eleven straight trainers since losing to that John Schmidl fellow." the TV announcer said.

"Whoa, he's good." Meagan said. "Yeah, it took me three tries until I finally beat him." John explained. "This is a challenge I'm ready to take." Patrick said "Well, Pokemon Gyms are a challenge, let me explain how these gyms work." John said. John would begin explaining about Pokemon Gyms.

"You actually have to go through four stages like a video game solving puzzles, avoiding traps, unlocking doors. This involves stuff that could kill you, but the gym is specially designed that if you are stuck or you die, you go right back to the start of the stage, or you can leave and think of what to do next. The stages could have anything happen, but it is also designed so you're the only one there meaning no other trainers will interfere. At the end of each stage, you fight a trainer on a one-on-one Pokemon Battle. If you win then you get to advance, but if you lose its back to start of the stage or leave. Stage one, two, and three involve one trainer, and that final stage is of course the gym leader. You won't battle the gym leaders until all the other trainers ahead of you do, that is the only way when trainers start to get in the way. When you face the Pokemon Gym Leader, you will notice that it is an arena in front of a crowd where they can watch the battle, plus its broadcasted in the local area. The gym leader battles are different from the other trainers in the gym. The gym shows a wheel of whether your Pokemon battle will be two Pokemon, three Pokemon, or a double battle. You must follow the rules of the wheel, and the gym leader is not allowed to change Pokemon, but the challenger can. If you defeat the Gym Leader you will recieve the token, but if you fail then you have to go through that gym obstacle all over again, but if you beat the trainers, then you don't have to fight them again. That is how a Pokemon Gym works."

John finished his explaination about Pokemon Gyms. "John, hearing that made our journey to the Pokemon Grand Prix even more fun!" Patrick shouted in excitement. "It can be, now you can know that good and smart trainers must pass Pokemon Gyms for the tokens." John said. "Well I'm ready to enter the gym." Meagan said. "Me too, I'm gonna win a token." Katie replied. "Good for you, well I'm gonna head off for the next gym. Oh and by the way Patrick, I want to let you know that Max has also defeated Troy." John said. "Thanks for the update John, see you later." Patrick said to his brother.

John left the Pokemon Center giving Patrick, Meagan, and Katie good information about the Pokemon Gyms. "Puzzles, three trainers, then the gym leader. This is going to be hard." Katie said. "No it won't, just have faith in yourself and you'll do fine." Meagan said. Katie then smiled and was more confident than ever.

The bell rang meaning that their Pokemon were refreshed and ready. "Alright team, now to head out to the Rock Gym!" Patrick shouted out.

**Pokemon Updates: NONE**


	34. Rock Gym: Welcome To The Rock Gym

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon , I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

So Patrick, Meagan, and Katie were making their way to the Rock Gym. "Where is the Rock Gym?" Patrick asked. "Were looking for it." Meagan said. Katie was looking in the distance and saw a few Pokemon trainers running by. "Hey, why don't we follow those guys." Katie said. "Why? We don't know who they are." Meagan said. "Just follow them quickly!" Katie yelled.

They followed the group of Pokemon Trainers and then, they witnessed a big boulder looking building ahead of them. Patrick went up and read the sign that said Rock Gym. "The Rock Gym, good thinking Katie." Patrick said. "Yeah, since Pokemon trainers are on there way here for a Rock Token, I thought that was where they were going." Katie explained. "Nice job Katie, sorry I doubted you." Meagan said.

The three trainers entered the Rock Gym. They came across a registration desk that everyone was in line for, they went in line. After waiting in line, they finally were next. "Welcome to the Rock Gym, I take it you're here for a gym battle with our leader Troy?" the receptionist questioned. "Yes I am, and so are my friends right here." Patrick said pointing to Meagan and Katie.

"Let me see your Pokemon Trainer IDs, all three of you." the receptionist said. Patrick, Meagan, and Katie all gave the receptionist their IDs, she took a look and they were certified. "You're all set, here are your Rock Gym cards, only good for this visit, if you leave you have to repeat the process for another one." the receptionist explained giving them access cards to enter the Rock Gym.

Patrick, Meagan, and Katie got their cards and were ready for the gym challenges. "I sure can't wait to enter this gym, solving brainbusters, battling the gym leader." Patrick said to himself. "I'm stoked for this, this is our first step to the Pokemon Grand Prix." Meagan said. "I want to see everyone there." Katie replied. "We will Katie, just get all 16 tokens. This is token number one were going for." Patrick explained.

They got to the door and met with the man guarding the door. "Welcome to the Rock Gym here in Las Vegas. If you want to enter the Pokemon Grand Prix, you must defeat the gym leader Troy." the man explained. "We got it." Patrick replied.

The man wasn't finished with what he was talking about. "In order to get to every gym leader, you must clear four stages of puzzles related to the gym's theme. If something happens while you're inside, you will go back to start of the stage. You are not allowed to use any Pokemon through the stages. At the end of stages one, two, and three is a Pokemon Trainer, if you beat the trainer you will advance to the next stage. The final stage is none other than the gym leader, beat the leader for the token." the man explained. "We understand that sir." Meagan said to the man.

The man was finished explaining the rules of the Pokemon Gym. "Okay now good luck for the challenges that await you." explained the man. Patrick, Meagan, and Katie all entered through the door and began the challenges of the Rock Gym.

They all were in the Rock Gym Chamber in seperate fashion(meaning they were in the exact spot, but it was designed so that they were alone) where they must complete four stages in order to reach the gym leader Troy.

**Pokemon Updates: NONE**


	35. Rock Gym: Trials Of The Rock Gym

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon , I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

**Rock Gym-Level 1:**

The group all went seperate ways and entered the rock gym. Patrick was running through the gym, there he across a boulder rolling back and fourth, Patrick was able to cross that with no problem. "This seems like fun." said Patrick.

Meagan also was running through the obstacles. After passing through back and fourth boulders, she had to try and outrun a boulder before getting crushed. "AHHHHHHHH!" Meagan screamed. She runs as fast as she could but get squashed by the boulder, sending her back to start. Meagan did get it the second time around.

Katie was skipping along through the path, making it look like child's play. "This is easy." Katie said before stepping on loose gravel that made a pitfall. She just avoided falling, otherwise she would've died and had to start all over. Katie made sure where other traps like that were so she didn't fall down any of them.

Patrick made it to a door with a No.1 on it, he went through as it opened and a virtual trainer was standing in the room. "You have made it through Level 1. In order to clear Level 1, you must beat this trainer in a one-on-one battle." the sound system said, "BEGIN BATTLE!"

"Go Geodude!" the virtual trainer yelled out bringing out a virtual Geodude with the likes of a real Geodude, it was designed by the gym.

"Alright, go Ralts!" Patrick yelled out bringing out his Ralts.

Ralts came out ready for a battle, Geodude was ready as well, even though it didn't seem to be real. "Geodude, Rock Throw!" the virtual trainer yelled out. Geodude used Rock Throw on Ralts. "Dodge, and use Confusion!" Patrick yelled out. Ralts struck Geodude with an easy Confusion attack that defeated it.

"Trainer defeated. You may advance." the sound system said. Patrick went through the door, Meagan and Katie also managed to make it as well.

**Rock Gym-Level 2:**

Patrick was ready for round two of the Rock Gym. He had to dodge more boulders and outrun another boulder. "GRRRRRRRRR, MUST MAKE IT!" Patrick angrily yelled out. He made it, but then came across three buttons.

We join Meagan at that same obstacles. "Maybe if I step on it." she said as she stepped on one the button. The button didn't do anything. "I'm stuck, waaaaahhhhh!" Meagan yelled doing her fake cry. Then she noticed the two other buttons knowing that they need to probably all be pressed. How was she going to press all of those buttons. She noticed some boulders in the area. "Maybe those boulders could help." Meagan said to herself. Meagan pushed all three boulders on all three buttons, the passageway opened.

Katie managed to get through the boulder puzzle. She then finds a red barrier in the way notcing the door on the other side with a No.2. "I need to get to the other side of that barrier." Katie said to herself. She noticed another path, it lead to a uphill path with boulders coming down. She tried to find ways to dodge it, but found some small openings she could shelter through. "Hmm, is that some sort of red key?" Katie questioned to herself seeing a red key. Katie grabbed the red key quickly and ran downhill, aoviding boulders.

Patrick did the same thing, used the red key on the barrier. The barrier disappeared as Patrick proceeded through the No.2 door. Patrick went through as it opened and another virtual trainer was standing in the room. "You have made it through Level 2. In order to clear Level 2, you must beat this trainer in a one-on-one battle." the sound system said, "BEGIN BATTLE!"

"Go Cranidos!" the virtual trainer yelled out sending out a virtual Cranidos.

"My turn, Larvitar you're up!" Patrick yelled out as his Larvitar was on the battlefield.

Larvitar and Cranidos were ready to battle. "Cranidos, use Take Down!" the virtual trainer yelled out. "Larvitar, use Ancientpower!" Patrick yelled out. As Cranidos was about to use Take Down, Larvitar struck with its Ancientpower attack. The attack was succesful and Cranidos could not continue.

"Trainer defeated. You may advance." the sound system said. Patrick went through the door to advance to Level 3, Meagan and Katie also cleared Level 2.

**Rock Gym-Level 3:**

Patrick was ready to endure level three, but noticed a blue barrier that he needed to get through. There was another path along to the right, he found a red barrier there. There was a path to his left. "More boulders." Patrick said as he found another boulder puzzle where he had to push boulders on buttons. There were three like last time. Patrick managed to push those boulders on the buttons recieving a red key. He unlocked the red barrier to find a little more challenging boulder puzzle. Patrick overcame the little more complicated boulder puzzle to have the blue key appear, as he unlocked the blue barrier.

Meagan got through that part of the level to find more boulders to outrun. She couldn't outrun a boulder that was much faster as she was squished and had to begin Level 3 all over. After getting through the boulder puzzles again, she finally knew what to do. "I see, just take shelter from the boulder then continue." Meagan explained to herself. She did just that and was able to move on.

Katie found a small room where boulders were rolling all over the place, like around a circle slowly. "I can see what I have to do, don't get squashed." Katie said to herself before beginning to cross. Katie was getting through rolling boulders swiftly and boldly, not getting touched at all. She was a very hyper girl as she managed to get through the boulders.

They all got to the No.3 door ready for another virtual trainer. "You have made it through Level 2. In order to clear Level 2, you must beat this trainer in a one-on-one battle." the sound system said, "BEGIN BATTLE!"

Patrick was ready for another one-on-one battle with a virtual trainer. "Go Rhyhorn!" the virtual trainer yelled out. Patrick got out his Pokeball ready for battle. "Go Treecko!" Patrick yelled out bringing out his Treecko.

"Rhyhorn, use Rock Blast!" yelled out the virtual trainer. "Dodge and use Bullet Seed!" Patrick commanded. Treecko struck Rhyhorn with Bullet Seed and once again, Patrick easily provails.

"Trainer defeated. You may advance." the sound system said. Patrick got ready for the final level, and then came the Gym Leader.

**Rock Gym-Final Level:**

Patrick was going through the same thing he went through in the first stage, boulders rolling back and fourth, but together. He timed it perfectly and got across, but found more of that as he made quick work of the obstacle. "What else is there?" Patrick questioned.

Meagan found a giant door that has the Rock Token symbol on it. "That symbol was just like the one John showed me." Meagan said to herself. She couldn't get through meaning there was a key. Meagan saw two paths, and on each side was two boulders. She went down one path and then noticed two more paths. She thought maybe there was a button on each side so she pushed one boulder down one path. She had to find boulders rolling down, Meagan quickly got through and got the boulder on one button. She did the same with the other boulder on the other side, but it had loose gravel around it. She manuvered around it and got it on there.

Katie was halfway done, she actually got killed in the rolling boulders a couple of times. Katie was on the other side pushing boulders. "This one over there, the other one over there." Katie said. She pushed one boulder up a small incline, and found the strength to get it up there and on the button. Katie repeated the process with the other one getting it past bouncing boulders. Katie got through it and managed to get the boulder on the button.

Patrick finished the puzzle and went back to the spot where the Rock Token door was, he then discovers a key appears. "This key has a Rock Token on it, this must be the key to unlock that door." Patrick explained to himself. He unlocked the door and was visible again to everyone, Patrick also saw Meagan and Katie as they finished the trials as well. "We did it, we made it through the trials of the Rock Gym." Patrick said to himself.

Along with other Pokemon Trainers, Patrick was awaiting his battle with the Rock Gym Leader Troy.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Patrick Schmidl, Meagan Puente, and Katie Puente are ready to face Troy.**


	36. Rock Gym: Patrick VS Troy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon , I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

They all arrived in the waiting area of the Rock Gym with many different Pokemon Trainers. "So, we all made it here to face Troy." Patrick said to Meagan. "Yeah, I'm ready for whatever comes my may." Meagan said.

Katie was standing there looking pretty nervous about the upcoming battle. "Katie, what's wrong?" Meagan asked. "Nothing, I don't think Pichu is up to battle." Katie said. "I see where you're going with this. Don't worry, I think you'll do fine." Meagan said to her sister. Katie smiled and was now focused on the gym battle.

The bodyguard came up to the trainers. "Patrick Schmidl!" the bodyguard said. "Looks like I'm up." Patrick said to the two Puente sisters. "Good luck Patrick." Meagan said blowing him a kiss. "Thanks honey." replied Patrick.

Patrick entered the stadium with a whole bunch of people in it, and on the other side was the Gym Leader Troy. "Welcome to the Rock Gym, my name is Troy!" Troy announced, "If you want to get into the Pokemon Grand Prix, you have to beat me." Troy pointed to himself knowing that Patrick has to beat Troy.

"We will now begin the next gym battle, Patrick Schmidl of Homewood verses Troy, the Rock Gym Leader." the announcer said. The referee came up to Patrick and announced the rules bringing out a wheel. "You will spin this wheel. If it lands on a two then you will both use two Pokemon, if it lands on a three then you will both use three Pokemon, and if it lands on the 2 with a multiplcation sign before it you will battle in a double battle." the referee explained.

Patrick spinned the wheel as it would land on the number 2. "What will be the rules!" Troy exclaimed. "It has landed on two meaning each trainer will use two Pokemon." the referee explained. "And there you have it, the gym battle will be two Pokemon for each trainer." the announcer said.

Patrick and Troy both made their ways to their respective spots. "Welcome to the Rock Gym, in this corner we have our gym leader Troy! On the other side is the challenger Patrick Schmidl. If the challenger beats the gym leader, he will be awarded the Rock Token. You will both use two Pokemon, last one standing is the winner, and the leader may not subsitute. Let the battle begin!" the referee anounced to everyone.

The crowd cheered loud as Troy was ready to send out his first Pokemon. "My first Pokemon will be Onix!" Troy yelled out. Coming out of the Pokeball was the rock snake Pokemon Onix. Patrick took a look at it with the Pokemon Scanner, it was a tough one. "Okay now, my first Pokemon will be Treecko!" Patrick yelled out.

It was Patrick's Treecko coming out of the ball, Patrick wanted his best Pokemon to go first, plus it has the advantage. "Treecko, Pursuit!" Patrick yelled out. Treecko attacked Onix with Pursuit, but it didn't do a thing. "Huh." he replied. "Here's something, Onix strike Treecko with Slam!" Troy yelled out. Treecko was smacked with Onix's Slam attack.

"Treecko, hang in there. Use Absorb!" Patrick commanded. Treecko jumped up and extended its arms for an Absorb attack. Onix was feeling a little weaker, but not enough. "Onix, shake Treecko off your back!" Troy yelled. Onix was jumping up and down letting Treecko fly off. "Treecko!" Patrick yelled. "Onix, use Smack Down!" Troy commanded. Onix was ready to use Smack Down until Patrick had to get to desperate measure.

"Treecko, hit Onix with Bullet Seed!" Patrick shouted. Treecko jumped up and prepared to fire a Bullet Seed at Onix. Onix was getting rocked around a bit. "Onix!" Troy yelled. "Wow, Treecko was getting bounced around, but it comes back with a Bullet Seed attack." said the announcer.

Patrick now had the upper hand. "Onix, Rock Throw!" yelled out Troy. Treeckogot struck by the attack, but still hung in there. "Nicely done Treecko, now finish it off with Pursuit!" Patrick commanded. Treecko charged at Onix with a Pursuit attack that successfully belted Onix to the ground, the battle was over.

"Onix is unable to battle, the winner is Treecko!" the referee shouted.

"That is it, Treecko's Pursuit has taken down Troy's mighty Onix, here is an istant replay." the announcer said showing the replay of Treecko's Pursuit defeating Onix.

Troy called back his Onix. "Great job Onix, take a well deserved break." Troy said, "Patrick, you are one worthy opponent. Your Treecko is something special, but now you must face my Nosepass! Go Nosepass!"

Troy tossed out his Pokeball sending out the compass Pokemon Nosepass. "I better get a good look at Nosepass." Patrick said to himself. Patrick looked at his Pokemon Scanner identifying the compass Pokemon Nosepass. "Okay now, I'm ready for the second course." Patrick said to Troy. "Bring it on Patrick." said Troy

The two Pokemon were locked on to each other awaiting to attack. "Treecko, use Bullet Seed!" Patrick shouted. Treecko used Bullet Seed on Nosepass, but it had very little effect. "What, it was a grass attack, should've been extremly effective." Patrick said to himself. "Patrick, type advantages don't always win you battles. It takes skill to win, Nosepass use Stone Edge!" Troy yelled out. Nosepass struck Treecko with a devastating Stone Edge attack that just wiped out Treecko.

"TREECKO!" Patrick yelled. "Treecko is unable to battle, the winner is Nosepass!" the referee shouted.

"Patrick's Treecko that just beat Onix, never stood a chance against Nosepass. It either wasn't strong enough or was tired from the battle with Onix." said the announcer. The crowd was on its feet as it came to the wire, Patrick brought back his Treeko. "Good job Treecko. Take a nice rest." Patrick said.

"Patrick, you have one Pokemon left. What Pokemon will you use." Troy said. Patrick took out his Pokeball which was his final Pokemon. "Troy, I've decided to go rock type against rock type." Patrick said to himself, "LARVITAR! GO!"

Patrick twirled out his Pokemon bringing out his Larvitar. "Patrick is going to use Larvitar for this battle." the announcer said. "So you're going to use Larvitar, impressive that I can battle another rock Pokemon." Troy said.

"Larvitar, use Pursuit!" Patrick commanded. Larvitar was using its Pursuit attack on Nosepass, but Nosepass wasn't feeling a thing. "Nosepass, use Power Gem!" Troy yelled out. Nosepass fired a Power Gem attack at Larvitar. "Dodge it and use Sandstorm!" Patrick yelled out. Larvitar got out of the way and whipped up a Sandstorm. "A sandstorm, it's going to be hard to see anything." the announcer said.

"Larvitar, hit Nosepass with a Bite attack!" Patrick yelled out. Larvitar snuck through the sandstorm and found Nosepass and bit Nosepass. The sandstorm then stopped as Nosepass wasn't feeling a thing. "Alright then, use Ancientpower!" Patrick commanded. Larvitar whipped up an Ancientpower attack that hit Nosepass but it didn't feel mcuh. Larvitar was worn out from its attacking.

"It's over Patrick, Nosepass Stone Edge!" Troy commanded to its Nosepass. Nosepass used a full powered Stone Edge on Larvitar as it took critical damage. "Larvitar!" Patrick cried. Larvitar was still standing despite the massive damage it took. "Now for the grand finale, behold Nosepass's most powerful attack. Nosepass, ZAP CANNON!" Troy screamed.

Nosepass aimed right at Larvitar, it just couldn't move. "Larvitar, dod..." Patrick stopped until he realized something. Zap Cannon was fired right at Larvitar, Larvitar didn't move at all because Patrick didn't tell Larvitar to dodge. The attack struck Larvitar dead on.

"I win Patrick, the battle is over." said Troy. Patrick was smiling at Troy. "Um Troy, that was a devastating attack you used on my Larvitar. You won except for one thing, take a look." Patrick said looking at Larvitar. Larvitar just stood there like nothing happened as the crowd and the announcer were amazed. "WHAT, how did it withstand Zap Cannon, that was Nosepass's most powerful attack." Troy said. "Troy, let me explain this, Zap Cannon is an electric attack. Larvitar may be a rock Pokemon, but..it's also a ground Pokemon. That means ANY electric attack does no good on a ground Pokemon." Patrick explained.

Troy was shocked that he didn't know that. He was supposed to be the master of rock Pokemon and he forgot about that. Nosepass was low on energy because of that attack, it got wasted. "Okay now, Larvitar use Pursuit!" Patrick yelled out. Larvitar struck Nosepass with a Pursuit attack as it took serious damage.

"Nosepass, use Tackle!" Troy yelled out. Nosepass was using Tackle on Larvitar, dodge and use Ancientpower. Larvitar dodged the Tackle as Nosepass stumbled on the ground. Larvitar used its Ancientpower on Nosepass crushing it and sending it to its defeat.

"Nosepass is unable to battle, the winner is Larvitar! The winner of this offical Pokemon Gym battle is Patrick Schmidl of Homewood!" the referee announced.

"IT'S OVER! PATRICK SCHMIDL HAS BEATEN TROY!" the announcer yelled out as the crowd cheered Patrick on. Patrick just defeated the Rock Gym leader Troy. Troy walked to him and shook his hand. "Congratulations Patrick, you have put up a good fight and won." Troy said. "Thank you, it is my pleasure to battle you." Patrick replied.

The spotlight came on the two trainers. "Patrick Schmidl, it is my pleasure to present you, the Rock Token." Troy said. Patrick happily took the Rock Token and was pleased that he has gotten his first token. The crowd appluded for Patrick.

Meagan and Katie were watching in the waiting room cheering Patrick on. "Yeah, Patrick won! I love you Patrick!" Meagan shouted in joy. "Stop celebrating Meagan, you're going to be up soon." Katie said to her sister. "That's right." Meagan said.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Patrick Schmidl defeats Troy for the Rock Token**


	37. Rock Gym: Meagan VS Troy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon , I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

After Patrick won his battle against Troy, Meagan was awaiting for her gym battle against Troy. A few more trainers went up against him and they all lost. It was finally Meagan's turn. She took the stage on the battle arena.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are about to bring out Troy's next competitor, Meagan Puente!" the announcer yelled out. The crowd went crazy as Meagan walked onto the stage looking Troy in the eyes. "Welcome, I am Troy! I'm the leader of the Rock Gym. If you want to enter the Pokemon Grand Prix, you have to beat me!" Troy yelled out.

"The next battle takes place, Meagan Puente of Homewood verses Troy, the leader of the Rock Gym." the announcer said. The referee came up to Meagan and announced the rules bringing out a wheel. "You will spin this wheel. If it lands on a two then you will both use two Pokemon, if it lands on a three then you will both use three Pokemon, and if it lands on the 2 with a multiplcation sign before it you will battle in a double battle." the referee explained.

Meagan gave the wheel a nice spin, it would land on the times two meaning it was going to be a double battle. "The wheel has landed on times two, you will face Troy in a double battle." the referee explained. "It will be a double battle between Meagan Puente and Troy." said the announcer.

Meagan and Troy took seperate sides.. "Welcome to the Rock Gym, in this corner we have our gym leader Troy! On the other side is the challenger Meagan Puente. If the challenger beats the gym leader, she will be awarded the Rock Token. It will be a double battle meaning the two Pokemon can be your only Pokemon, last one standing is the winner. Let the battle begin!" the referee anounced to everyone.

The crowd were on their feet awaiting for the start of the gym battle. "Graveler and Onix, go!" Troy yelled out throwing out his Pokeballs sending out Graveler and Onix. "My turn, Charmander and Snubbull, lets go!" Meagan cried out sending out her Charmander and Snubbull.

Everyone was on their feet, an intense double battle was about to get underway. "Okay then, I'll make the first move. Graveler, Rock Throw! Onix, use Screech!" Troy yelled out to his Pokemon. Onix used its Screech stunning both Charmander and Snubbull, Graveler hammered them both with a Rock Throw. "Charmander, Snubbull!" Meagan cried.

Meagan had to come up with something to strike back. "Charmander, use Scratch on Graveler!, Snubbull, Tackle on Graveler!" Meagan commanded to both of her Pokemon. Charmander and Snubbull charged over and used their attacks on Graveler, but it had no effect. "You should've known better, normal attacks have nearly no effect on a rock type Pokemon." Troy said.

Meagan didn't know what she had up her sleeve. "Charmander, use Ember on Onix! Snubbull, try using Faint Attack on Onix!" Meagan yelled out. Meagan's Charmander and her Snubbull unleashed their attacks on Onix. Snubbull hit Onix with Faint Attack while Charmander hit Onix with Ember. It did some damage, but not enough.

"Okay, I'm done playing games, Graveler, use Rollout! Onix, keep using Slam!" Troy commanded to his Pokemon. Graveler began to use Rollout while Onix kept on using Slam. The only thing the two Pokemon could do was dodge. "Shoot, what am I going to do?" Meagan questioned herself.

While Charmander and Snubbull try to avoid Onix's Slam, they just keep getting hit by Rollout. They both seemed like they were done. "Come on, think Meagan." Meagan said to herself. "Haha, keep it up you two!" Troy yelled out.

Meagan's Pokemon didn't have any good attack they could use on the two Rock Pokemon. Then after seeing what Graveler and Onix were doing with that combination, Meagan finally found an ace in the hole. "I got it! I know how to stop this! Charmander, don't move!" Meagan yelled out. Charmander stood still while Snubbull was still dodging.

"You're just going to stand and lose. What a good strategy." Troy said with a smirk. Meagan was waiting for her moment. Onix was about to Slam Charmander until Meagan pulled it out. "Snubbull, jump in front of Charmander!" Meagan yelled out. Snubbull got in front of Charmander as Graveler was about to hit them both with Rollout. Onix's Slam was now coming at Charmander.

"CHARMANDER, SNUBBULL! JUMP OUT OF THE WAY!" Meagan screamed. Charmander and Snubbull both dodged the two attacks and just when Onix hit the ground, Graveler was heading into...a crash collision.

"OH! Graveler has just struck Onix in the face. Wow, Meagan came with a good move there to make the Slam and Rollout technique backfire." the announcer said. Onix's face was hurt badly, it was Meagan's chance to strike. "Charmander, Incinerate on Onix! Snubbull, Fire Fang on Onix!" Meagan commanded to her two Pokemon.

Charmander and Snubbull use their attacks as Onix was taking serious damage. It was game over for Troy's Onix.

"Onix is unable to battle!" the referee shouted.

"That idea by Meagan to get Graveler to accidently hit Onix with it's Rollout was clever. Here's a replay." said the announcer. It showed an instand replay of Charmander and Snubbull dodging as Graveler hit Onix with Rollout. "It's just Troy's Graveler now." said the announcer.

"Okay Graveler, use Rock Blast!" Troy yelled out. Graveler was going to have to use Rock Blast. "Charmander, use Ember!" Meagan yelled out. Charmander was about to use Ember until it instead unleased a fire burst on Graveler. "Huh, I think that Charmander learned Flame Burst." Meagan said to herself. Graveler was feeling severely burned. "Okay now Snubbull, use Ice Fang on Graveler!" Meagan commanded to her Snubbull. Snubbull struck Graveler with Ice Fang and Graveler could not continue.

"Graveler is unable to battle, the winners are Charmander and Snubbull. The winner of this offical Pokemon Gym battle is Meagan Puente of Homewood." the referee announced.

"Wow, what a turn of events! Meagan has found a way to turn it around after feeling completley lost, and ended up beating Troy." the announcer explained showing a replay of Snubbull defeating Graveler is Ice Fang.

The crowd appluded for Meagan and her Pokemon as they have won the battle against Troy. "Great job, you truly are a great competitor." Troy said to Meagan. "Thanks, you did good too." Meagan replied back.

The spotlight came on the two trainers. "Meagan Puente, it is my pleasure to present you, the Rock Token." Troy said. Meagan happily took the Rock Token with no hesitation as she got her first token. The crowd appluded for Meagan.

Patrick and Meagan both have recieved the Rock Token. Can Katie beats the leader Troy as well, that is the question that runs through her mind.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Meagan Puente defeats Troy for the Rock Token**

**Meagan Puente: Charmander learns Flame Burst**


	38. Rock Gym: Katie VS Troy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon , I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Patrick and Meagan have beaten Troy, and it was now Katie's turn. She made her way to the arena and witnessed the crowd and the gym leader himself. Katie was very nervous for the upcoming battle.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are about to bring out Troy's next competitor, Katie Puente!" the announcer yelled out. "Welcome, I am Troy! I'm the leader of the Rock Gym. If you want to enter the Pokemon Grand Prix, you have to beat me!" Troy yelled out.

"The next battle takes place, Katie Puente of Homewood verses Troy, the leader of the Rock Gym." the announcer said. The referee came up to Katie and told her the rules bringing out the wheel. "You will spin this wheel. If it lands on a two then you will both use two Pokemon, if it lands on a three then you will both use three Pokemon, and if it lands on the 2 with a multiplcation sign before it you will battle in a double battle." the referee explained.

Katie spun the wheel very hard, the wheel landed on three meaning it was going to be three Pokemon for each of them. "The wheel has landed on the three, you will face Troy using three Pokemon." the referee explained. "So the gym battle will be three Pokemon for the trainer and Troy." said the announcer.

Katie and Troy took seperate sides.. "Welcome to the Rock Gym, in this corner we have our gym leader Troy! On the other side is the challenger Katie Puente. If the challenger beats the gym leader, she will be awarded the Rock Token. Each trainer may use three Pokemon, last one standing is the winner. Let the battle begin!" the referee anounced to everyone.

Troy was ready to send out his first Pokemon. "Go Graveler!" Troy yelled out. His Graveler came out ready to battle. "Alright then, go." Katie was interupted by her Slakoth hugging her from behind. "Slakoth, go away!" Katie pouted. "The challenger has decided to use Slakoth." said the announcer.

Katie had no choice but to have Slakoth battle against Graveler. Slakoth didn't have a good advantage against the gym leader Troy and his Rock Pokemon. Katie just had to find a way to overcome those difficulties with Slakoth for the time being.

"Graveler, use Tackle!" Troy yelled out. "Okay Slakoth, use Crush Claw!" Katie yelled out to her Slakoth. Graveler was going to use Tackle while Slakoth used Crush Claw. The two attacks met as both seemed evenley matched. Slakoth's attack managed to toughen out and hit Graveler surprisingly dealt good damage.

"Yes Slakoth! Now use Faint Attack!" Katie yelled out. Slakoth fired away with Faint Attack on Graveler that also did some good damage. "Okay now, Graveler. Stone Edge!" Troy yelled out. Graveler bashed Slakoth with Stone Edge and Slakoth was hit badly. "Slakoth, hang in there. Use Slack Off!" Katie commanded to its Slakoth. Slakoth began to recover from the attack as it was back on its feet.

"What the! How!" Troy yelled out. "Slack Off can help Slakoth recover from some damage it took if its still got some kick inside." Katie explained. Katie was feeling very confident with Slakoth, though her Pokemon annoys her a lot, she seems like she was in control of the battle with it. "Slakoth, Faint Attack!" Katie shouted. Slakoth struck again with Faint Attack and Graveler was hit sending it to the ground.

"Graveler is unable to battle, the winner is Slakoth!" the referee shouted.

Katie's Slakoth came in good use in a surprising way, but one question still was on her mind. Could it be enough to beat Troy? "Slakoth got the upper hand on Graveler. What about the other two Pokemon?" the announcer questioned.

The crowd was going crazy as the very interesting Pokemon Battle continued. "Okay now, round two! GO ONIX!" Troy exclaimed. Troy used his Onix once again. Patrick and Meagan were able to beat it, Katie wondered if she could do it too.

"Okay Slakoth, lets keep going. Crush Claw!" Katie yelled out. Slakoth used Crush Claw on Onix, but then it used another attack. Slakoth unleashed a dark slash onto Onix that gave it devastating damage. "Huh, what was that?" Katie asked herself.

"Katie, I didn't know your Slakoth knew Night Slash." Troy said. "Night Slash?" she questioned. Katie was happy that Slakoth knew a new move, but she had to get her focus back onto the battle. "Slakoth, Night Slash!" Katie commanded. "Onix, Smack Down!" Troy commanded. Slakoth and Onix both collided with their attacks as they both hit the ground. Neither one could continue.

"Slakoth and Onix are both unable to battle!" the referee yelled out.

"In a turn of events, Slakoth defeats Onix with Night Slash, but Onix defeats Slakoth with Smack Down. Does this get any better!" the announcer shouted. Both Katie and Troy brought back their Pokemon and thanked them for their hard work.

"Okay Katie, time for the final round." Troy said. "I got the upper hand." Katie said, "I think." Katie was worried that her newly hatched Pichu might be forced to battle against Troy's final Pokemon.

"GO NOSEPASS!" cried out Troy. Troy's Nosepass came out well and ready. Katie still had two Pokemon, but she's hoping Piplup can finish it now. "GO PIPLUP!" Katie yelled out. Piplup came out of the Pokeball ready for battle.

"It's going to be Nosepass against Piplup. It seems maybe Katie has got this one wrapped up." the announcer said. "Nosepass, Rock Throw!" Troy yelled out. Nosepass was ready to hit Piplup with Rock Throw. "Dodge and use Bubble!" Katie shouted to her Piplup. Piplup struck Nosepass with Bubble getting out of the way of Nosepass's attack.

"Nosepass, use Power Gem!" Troy shouted. Nosepass struck Piplup with Power Gem sending it down to the ground, but Piplup was still standing. "Piplup, use Aqua Ring!" Katie commanded. Piplup used Aqua Ring to heal away the damage from Power Gem. "Now use Water Sport!" Katie yelled out. Piplup used Water Sport on Nosepass giving it some damage.

"Bubble!" Katie replied to Piplup. Piplup struck Nosepass with Bubble taking a little more damage. "Say goodnight! NOSEPASS, ZAP CANNON!" Troy screamed. Nosepass charged and fired Zap Cannon at Piplup, the water Pokemon was getting zapped like crazy. Piplup was defeated. "No. Piplup no." Katie sadly said.

"Piplup is unable to battle, the winner is Nosepass!" the referee shouted.

"Wow, it looked like Piplup would've beaten Nosepass, but Piplup was a water type and was victim of Zap Cannon. She is now down to her last Pokemon." the announcer said.

"I didn't want to do this. I'm sorry, I'm very sorry. We haven't done anything together, but forgive me. I have no choice. GO PICHU!" Katie cried out with a few tears. Pichu came out really scared having to face Nosepass. "That's it, a Pichu!" Troy exclaimed.

Katie was stuck, Nosepass had the upper hand completely. "What does Pichu know?" Katie questioned herself. She looked at Pichu's attack with the Pokemon Scanner. "Pichu, Doubleslap!" Katie yelled out. Pichu gave its heart out using Doubleslap, but nothing was happening. "Heh, Nosepass, use Power Gem!" Troy commanded to his Nosepass. Nosepass fired away at Pichu with Power Gem, Pichu just ran for its life.

"Run Pichu, I'll try to think of something!" Katie cried. "This is easy now, Nosepass keep using Stone Edge!" Troy commanded. Nosepass was repeatedly using Stone Edge, all Katie's Pichu could do was stay on its feet. "Pichu, try Thundershock!" Katie yelled out. Pichu used Thundershock on Nosepass, but no effect at all.

Nosepass was looking at Pichu, Pichu was looking scared. "Pichu." Katie said. Pichu saw Katie's eyes ready to tear up, it wasn't going to run anymore.

"Nosepass, use Zap Cannon!" Troy yelled out to its Nosepass. Pichu shined with glory, it was not going to let Katie down. "Pichu, what are you doing?" Katie asked. What was Pichu doing, evolving. The Pichu wasn't a baby anymore, it was now a fully grown Pikachu. Pikachu dodged Zap Cannon quickly.

"Oh my gosh! This may be a turn around. Katie's Pichu has evolved into Pikachu. This is stunning turn of events here!" the announcer shouted.

"IT'S A PIKACHU!" Katie shouted with joy. Katie checked it out with the Pokemon Scanner, it was a Pikachu alright. Pikachu was standing by Katie's side, not giving up. "Pikachu, Thundershock!" Katie yelled out. Pikachu struck Nosepass with Thundershock, Nosepass was shocked to oblivion.

"Now, use Quick Attack!" Katie shouted. Pikachu used Quick Attack on Nosepass on Nosepass, and Nosepass was struck big time. Game over, Nosepass was down and out cold.

"Nosepass is unable to battle, the winner is Pikachu. The winner of this offical Pokemon Gym battle is Katie Puente of Homewood." the referee announced.

"It's over, Pichu came through in the clutch by evolving into Pikachu. And in the end, Pikachu came out the victor." the announcer said. Troy walked up to Katie to congratulate her on her impressive victory. "You did well Katie, Pikachu did a great job for you." Troy said. "Thanks, and thank you Pikachu." Katie said hugging her Pikachu hard.

The crowd cheered as the spotlight came on her and Troy. "Katie Puente, it is my pleasure to present you, the Rock Token." Troy said. Katie took the Rock Token and jumped in joy for winning her first gym Token.

After Katie won her Rock Token, she found Patrick and Meagan waiting outside ready to congratulate her. "Patrick, Meagan! Look what I got!" Katie exclaimed. "I'm so proud of you my little sister." Meagan said happily. "And we saw that Pichu evolved into Pikachu." Patrick said.

Patrick and Meagan then smirked at each other, and Katie knew what was coming. "No, noooo." Katie said in fear. Meagan and Patrick both hugged her very hard, thus sandwich hugging her. "Whhhhhhhyyyyyyyy!" Katie screamed.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Katie Puente defeats Troy for the Rock Token**

**Katie Puente: Pichu evolves into Pikachu**

** Slakoth learns Night Slash**


	39. Ice Gym: Next Stop, Calgary

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon , I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Patrick Schmidl, Meagan Puente, and her sister Katie Puente have all completed the Rock Gym. They were at the Las Vegas Pokemon Center so they can call home to tell them the news. "I'm so proud of you all, you got the Rock Token." said aunt Debbie who Patrick was talking on the phone with. "Yep, and so did Meagan and Katie." Patrick said. "That is wonderful, you keep up the good work." said his aunt Debbie.

Meagan and Katie walked in, finished talking to their aunt. "Are they happy for you both?" Patrick asked. "Yeah, we got a gym Token. It's a big step into entering the Pokemon Grand Prix." Meagan said.

After all of that, they went into a restraunt eating lunch. "If we want to get into the Pokemon Grand Prix, we got to keep working hard and believing in ourselves." Patrick explained. "I know what you mean, it will get us far." Katie replied. "I'm going to check the Pokemon Scanner, it should tell us where the closest gym is." Meagan said to the two.

Meagan was looking up the map to see where they had to go next. She was trying to find the closest gym from Las Vegas. "Our next destination is discovered!" Meagan announced. "Huh?" Katie replied. "Were on our way into Calgary. That is the closest gym from here." Meagan said. "Wait, isn't Calgary where the Ice Gym is located?" Patrick asked. "Yes, that is the next gym. Were going to see mom!" Meagan squealed in joy.

Meagan and Katie were extremly hyped that they were going to see their mother and face her in a gym battle. "This is amazing, we get to face your mom for an Ice Token!" Patrick exclaimed. They all jumped in joy happy, a guy noticed them from the distance with the waitress. "I'll have what they're having." the guy said to the waitress.**(When Harry Met Sally Reference)**

After lunch, the three went outside to enjoy the good breeze of heading onward towards Calgary. "So, is everyone ready to continue the long journey." Patrick said to everyone. "I am, now that we have beaten the Rock Gym, I feel better than ever." Meagan said. "I'm ready to become number one!" Katie exclaimed.

The three Pokemon trainers all got their supplies and were on their way for Calgary. This was going to be an interesting adventure now that the two Puente girls were going to be facing their mom in a gym battle. They were never feeling so energetic at all during their joruney.

So they have re-entered the wastelands adventuring towards more training, more battles, and then they make their way for Calgary.

**Pokemon Updates: NONE**


	40. Ice Gym: Tonkel Twin Tumble

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon , I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

The story now takes place in Devil's Lake where we find Mark and Jake Tonkel. The two twins have decided to travel together because they want to help each other out. They now hang out at a Pokemon Center near Devil's Lake.

"So Jake, how is our Pokemon?" Mark asked. "They should feel good as new very soon." replied Jake. The Pokemon Center has announced that Mark's and Jake's Pokemon are fully restored. "Come on, lets get our Pokemon." Mark said to his twin brother.

The two of them grabbed their Pokemon and made their way to Devil's Lake. They witnessed the vast lake at their faces. "This is a beautiful lake, isn't it?" Mark asked. "Yeah Mark." Jake replied.

While they stared at the lake, they have thoughts running through their heads. "Hey Jake, have you ever thought that you would be able to get into the Pokemon Grand Prix?" Mark asked. "I think, have you?" Jake asked. "I'm not sure, its a very challenging and cruel road." Mark explained. "I know it is." Jake replied.

They weren't sure how getting into the Grand Prix would be easy. "Hey, why don't we have a battle right now. Three Pokemon each?" Jake asked. "Why not!" Mark exclaimed in excitement. The old man from John and Max's battle just came out of nowhere also wanting to referee the battle. "I don't know you, but I call dibs on this battle!" the old man cried out.

Mark and Jake were on opposite sides waiting to battle. "This Pokemon battle between these two trainers I have no idea who they are will now battle! Each trainer may use three Pokemon, let the battle begin!" the old man announced.

"GO PLUSLE!" Mark yelled out. Coming out of his Pokeball was a Plusle. "GO MINUN!" Jake cried out. Coming out of Jake's Pokeball was a Minun. Plusle and Minun knew they had to battle each other.

Plusle, use Thunder Wave!" Mark yelled out to his Plusle. Plusle used Thunder Wave on Minun, but Jake counter attacks. "Minun, hit Plusle with Thunder Wave as well!" Jake shouted out. Minun used Thunder Wave on Plusle, they both do damage to each other.

"Discharge!" the two trainers yelled out to their Pokemon in union. Plusle and Minun both used Discharge on each other canceling them both out. "Quick Attack!" they both yelled to their Pokemon. Plusle and Minun both knew the exact same attacks, and Mark and Jake were both equally good. They both used Quick Attack on each other and they both faint.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle!" the old man announced.

Mark called back Plusle, Jake called back Minun. "You did good Plusle." Mark said to his Plusle that was now inside the Pokeball. "Take a good long rest Minun." Jake said to his Minun in the Pokeball. Both Mark and Jake got out different Pokeballs sending out different Pokemon.

"COME ON OUT RALTS!" Mark cried out sending out a Ralts. "WOOPER, GO!" Jake yelled out bringing out the water fish Pokemon Wooper. What Mark didn't know was that Patrick also captured a Ralts in his travel, he would be surprised if he saw that.

The focus was now on the battle. "Okay now Wooper, Water Gun!" Jake cried out. "Ralts, Double Team!" yelled out Mark. Wooper used Water Gun on Ralts, but Ralts evaded it using Double Team. "Okay Wooper, lets try Mud Shot!" Jake yelled out. "Ralts, Confusion!" yelled out Mark. Wooper aimed a Mud Shot at Ralts, but Ralts turned it around with Confusion hitting Wooper. "Wooper, Slam attack!" Jake yelled out. Wooper aimed for Ralts with a Slam attack. "Confusion again Ralts!" Mark commanded. Ralts did get Wooper with Confusion, but right after it took the impact of Wooper's Slam attack. Wooper got sent flying as both Pokemon were KO'D.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle!" the old man announced.

They called back their Pokemon, as each trainer was now down to one. Mark and Jake seemed equal, after all they're twins. "Okay Jake, ready for the final round." Mark commented. "Sure, bring it on." Jake replied.

The two of them got out their Pokeballs, which contained their final Pokemon. "GO SQUIRTLE!" yelled out Mark. Coming out of Mark's Pokeball was his first Pokemon, Squirtle. "COME ON OUT CHIMCHAR!" Jake shouted. Jake's Pokeball contained his starter Pokemon, Chimchar.

Squirtle and Chimchar were ready to battle, and Squirtle had the edge. "Squirtle, use Bubble!" Mark commanded to his Squirtle. Squirtle was going to strike Chimchar with Bubble, and it did. "Now use Tackle!" Mark yelled out. Squirtle was charging and hitting Chimchar with Tackle.

Jake and his Chimchar had to strike back immedietly. "Chimchar, use Ember!" Jake commanded to his Chimchar. Chimchar would hit Squirtle with an Ember attack. "Follow it up with Fury Swipes!" Jake yelled out as Chimchar used Fury Swipes on Squirtle. "Now a Scratch attack!" Jake shouted. Chimchar used Scratch on Squirtle and the two Pokemon both felt evenly matched.

"Water Gun Squirtle!" Mark yelled out. Squirtle fired a Water Gun attack at Chimchar giving it serious damage. "Your doing good Jake." Mark said to his brother. "Thanks Mark." Jake replied. "Squirtle, Tackle!" Mark commanded. "Chimchar, Scratch!" Jake commanded. The two pokemon both aimed for each other with their attacks, and both took damage and went down cold.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle! The match is a tie!" the old man announced as he ran off.

Mark and Jake brought back their Pokemon and went up to each other. "That was a good battle there brother." Mark said. "Thanks, you did great too. I can't believe were evenly matched." Jake mentioned. They were so energized with their battle, that now they want to make it to the Pokemon Grand Prix.

"Should we be heading for a gym?" Jake asked. "Yeah, lets get going now!" Mark exclaimed. The two left Devil's Lake and continued their Pokemon journey.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Mark Tonkel: Caught a Plusle and a Ralts**

**Jake Tonkel: Caught a Minun and a Wooper**


	41. Ice Gym: What To Expect

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon , I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

The story continues as the Pokemon Trainer, Calahagn Adduci, continues his training at becoming a great Pokemon Trainer. He trained hard with with Totodile through the day.

"Totodile, use Scratch!" Calahagn yelled out throwing a piece of wood at Totodile. Totodile sucessfully scratched it to pieces. "Bite and Rage!" yelled out Calahagn throwing two more pieces of wood. Totodile used Bite on the first piece sending it to pieces, the same with the second one with Rage attack.

Calahagn now threw up a hand made target for Totodile. "Water Gun on that moving target!" commanded Calahagn. Totodile made a perfect strike with its Water Gun attack. "Nice job Totodile, now use Scary Face." said Calahagn. Totodile used its Scary Face attack and it freaked out Calahagn getting him to say, "Good job."

During his training, Calahagn came across a girl with a Bulbasaur. That girl was none other than his good friend Emily Rozak. "Cal, is that you?" Emily asked. "Emily? What a surprise!" Calahagn exclaimed. The two were so happy to see each other once again.

"How have you been?" Emily asked. "I have been doing great with my Pokemon training." said Calahagn. "That's good, what Pokemon have you caught?" Emily asked. "Want to see?" Calahagn questioned. "Sure." Emily replied.

Calahagn brought out three Pokeballs, coming out was a Totodile, a Duskull, and a Pidgey. "Cool, along with your Totodile, you also got a Duskull and a Pidgey." said Emily. "That's right, they have been great additions to my team of Pokemon." said Calahagn. "Let me show you my Pokemon." Emily said.

Emily gathered all of her Pokeballs, she threw them up into the air and coming out was her Bulbasaur, also was her Zigzagoon, and finally she had a Roselia which had evolved from her Budew. "Sweet, you got a Zigzagoon and a Roselia to go with your Bulbasaur." Calahagn said. "Yeah, it was a Budew at first, but then it evolved into Roselia, its been pretty good with me." Emily explained.

After seeing all of the Pokemon, they just sit and relaxed. "So, are you going to try and enter the Pokemon Grand Prix?" Calahagn asked. "Yeah, are you going to train hard so you can compete?" Emily asked. "Of course, if you ever want to be one of the world's most powerful trainers, then beat the gym leaders and enter the Pokemon Grand Prix." Calahagn explained.

After admiring the Pokemon, they heard a cry for help. "Do you hear that?" Emily asked. "Yeah, we better help whoever is in danger." Calahagn said getting up to rush to the scene.

Calahagn, Emily, and all of their Pokemon were running towards the forest, where they see a man and a Rattata being attacked by a flock of Spearow. "What's going on!" Emily cried. "Me and my Rattata were traveling and we accidently distrubed a Spearows nest, now they're attacking us." the man cried.

"Duskull, use Night Shade on the Spearow!" Calahagn yelled out. His Duskull used Night Shade on all of the Spearow and then his Pidgey came into action. "Now Pidgey, use Gust!" commanded Calahagn. Pidgey blew away the Spearow with its Gust attack.

"Thank you for saving me and my Rattata." the man said. "No problem, anyone in danger, we help." Emily replied. "Now you be careful and watch out for any more areas that contain Pokemon habitats." Calahagn said. "Alright, thank you very much. I must continue my travel." the man said as he and his Rattata were walking away safely.

"Good job Cal." Emily replied. "Thanks, there is a lot of dangers in the world of Pokemon and we got to be ready for anything." Calahagn explained. They just stood there and watched the man walking away as they continue their goals of entering the Pokemon Grand Prix.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Calahagn Adduci: Caught a Duskull and a Pidgey**

**Emily Rozak: Budew evolved into Roselia**


	42. Ice Gym: Hollywood Showdown Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon , I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

The world of Pokemon is a huge and wonderful place, there are many challenges that await many great Pokemon trainers. One of those destinations is the Pokemon Grand Prix where many trainers from all over the globe hope to reach. They have to defeat 16 gym leaders to get there.

Patrick, Meagan, and Katie were hoping to reach that goal as well as the three of them each got a Rock Token from the Rock Gym in Las Vegas. Now they head for Calgary to enter the Ice Gym where the gym leader is none other that the mother of Meagan and Katie Puente.

The three of them are nearing the city of Los Angeles. It wasn't on their route to Calgary, but it did seem like a good place to be. "I see a city!" Katie yelled out. "That's Los Angeles." Patrick replied to Katie. "Welcome to Hollywood Katie! Wooooo!" Meagan yelled out.

Katie was just noding her head in embrassment as the three entered Los Angeles. They admired the sights and sounds of the city. "Look at all of the buidlings here in Los Angeles." Patrick said. "Don't forget the people who just want to beat traffic." Katie said.

While in Los Angeles, the group entered the big part of the city, Hollywood. "This must be Hollywood baby." Meagan said in a partying tone pumping her fists. "Meagan, please don't." Patrick said crossing his arms smiling. Meagan stopped her fist pumping as they walked through Hollywood.

In Hollywood, there was a big crowd that happened to be a paparazzi, and a TV reporter with burnette hair in a blue dress and silver high heel sandals, at a red carpet standing waiting around for something.

"Welcome to PETV, Pokemon Entertainment Television! I'm your host Star Daniels for our annual Pokemon Red Carpet Showdown!" the hostess said pointing towards a stage made battle arena, "We have our biggest celebrity couples coming here for charity, competing against Pokemon trainers in a Pokemon Tag Battle!"

The group witnessed what was going on over in the distance. "Huh, is that the Red Carpet Showdown?" Patrick asked. "Yeah, that's were two Pokemon trainers challenge two celebrities to a Pokemon Tag Battle." Meagan said. "What's that?" Katie asked. "A tag battle is almost like a double battle, but instead of one trainer against one trainer using two Pokemon at the same time, its two trainers against two trainers where each trainer sends out one Pokemon." Meagan explained. "Wow, that's cool." Katie replied.

The group walked towards the stage as Star Daniels was still talking. "Now, here comes our hottest celebrity couple, they have starred in many movies, appeared in some of Hollywood's biggest shows, they are the most beautiful people in the world. It's Garret Oliver and Christina Wilcox!"

Two people came out of the limo, one was a man with brown hair and blue eyes with a charming personality, that was Garret Oliver. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a black tie and black dress shoes to go along with the outfit. The other was a woman with gorgeous burnette hair and crystal blue eyes who was very loving, it was Christina Wilcox. She wore a dark blue dress that went nearly to the floor with gold earings, and wearing black high heeled sandals.

The two waived at everyone holding hands walking up to the reporter. "Garret, Christina, how honored are you to be part of the Red Carpet Showdown?" Star asked. "It is a great honor, raising money for charity and battling with Pokemon, that is got to be awesome." Garret replied. "I'm looking forward to anyone who wishes to battle me and Garret, I want to be with him for a tag battle." Christina replied to the reporter.

Patrick, Meagan, and Katie were standing there watching the events knowing they could get up to battle. "We might be able to get up on the battlefield!" Patrick exclaimed. "I know what you mean Patrick." said Katie.

Star Daniels was walking along the side looking for trainers. "Now we need to find out who will Garret and Christina will face in a Pokemon Battle." said Star. The bodyguards were looking for trainers around that would be willing to battle, it had to be two trainers. Patrick was jumping up and down waiving his arms. "Hey, I want to battle!" Patrick cried out.

The bodyguards went up and saw a bunch of people wanting to come up and battle, after seeing how desperate Patrick was, they chose him. "Let him come up." said one of the guards. "Thanks, and Meagan will be my partner!" Patrick yelled out. "WHAT!" Meagan screamed as she gets dragged by Patrick.

Patrick and Meagan walked up to the stage where they got greeted by Star Daniels. "Were going to fight kids, that stinks." Garret said. "So, tell me your names you two." Star said. "I'm Patrick Schmidl and this is my girlfriend Meagan Puente." Patrick said introducing himself and his girlfriend. "Nice to meet you Patrick and Meagan, now for charity, you two will partake in a tag battle against the powerhouse couple of Hollywood, Garret Oliver and Christina Wilcox." Star explained.

Garret wasn't too happy with the matchup for the battle he and his girlfriend were going to have. "I wanted good trainers, not some kids." replied Garret. "Hey, come on. A nice battle with kids can be entertaining." Christina explained. "Fine." Garret responded.

The two trainers walked up to the stage while Katie just stood there and watched. "Okay, we are going to have a Pokemon Tag Battle between Patrick and Meagan, against Garret and Christina." Star explained. The battle was about to begin and everyone was ready to enjoy it.

**Pokemon Updates: NONE**


	43. Ice Gym: Hollywood Showdown Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon , I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Patrick and Meagan were up against two celebrities who happened to be a couple. Garret was really determined for a better challenge while Christina was fine with who they were facing.

"Patrick, are you sure we should do this?" Meagan asked. "Come on Meagan, the two of us battling together seems like fun, plus we got to prepare for the Ice Gym." Patrick explained. "That's right, okay then." Meagan said.

A bouncer was walking up refreeing the Pokemon Tag Battle. "This Pokemon Tag Battle is about to begin with Patrick Schmidl and Meagan Puente as the challengers, and Garret Oliver and Christina Wilcox as their oppents. Each trainer will send out one Pokemon and that will be your only Pokemon. The last team standing wins. Let the battle begin!" the bouncer announced.

Star was covering the battle to everyone. "Okay, so the battle is about to begin. Garret and Christina will send their Pokemon out first." Star explained.

"I CHOOSE YOU KECLEON!" Garret yelled out sending out Kecleon, the Color Swap Pokemon. Kecleon was ready to battle.

"COME ON OUT PINSIR!" Christina yelled out bringing out the Stag Beetle Pokemon Pinsir.

"We better take a closer look at these Pokemon." Patrick said to Meagan. "You're right Patrick." Meagan said. The two took out their Pokemon Scanners to learn about Kecleon and Pinsir. They both had the red light knowing it was theirs, and Patrick and Meagan got their Pokeballs out.

"GO LARVITAR!" Patrick cried out bringing out his Larvitar fresh from a gym battle victory in Las Vegas.

"SHINX, GO!" Meagan cried out sending out her Shinx for its first Pokemon battle. Katie just stood there and watched amazed on what was going to happen in the battle.

"Kecleon, use Scratch on Shinx!" Garret yelled out. Kecleon was aiming for a Scratch attack on Shinx that hit Shinx. "Shinx, counter with Spark!" Meagan yelled out as Shinx used Spark to hit Kecleon. No damage was done to the Pokemon as the battle continued.

"Pinsir, hit Larvitar with Vicegrip!" Christina yelled out. Pinsir used a powerful Vicegrip attack on Larvitar that seemed to hurt it. "Larvitar, hang in there. Use Pursuit on Pinsir!" Patrick yelled out. Larvitar used Pursuit on Pinsir, but not much done.

Garret and Christina seemed to be controlling the battle, Patrick and Meagan seemed as if they had nothing to do. "Great idea Patrick, you put us in a Pokemon battle, and were losing!" Meagan yelled at to Patrick. "It's not over until it's over." Patrick said.

"Kecleon, Faint Attack on Larvitar!" Garret yelled out. "Pinsir, you also use Faint Attack on Shinx!" Christina yelled out. The two Pokemon were both about to use Faint Attack on Larvitar and Shinx.

"Okay Larvitar, use Screech!" Patrick commanded to his Larvitar. "Shinx, use Charge!" Meagan commanded to her Shinx. Larvitar began to use Screech to stop Kecleon and Pinsir in their tracks while Shinx charged up power. "Whoa, Kecleon and Pinsir are getting their ears busted by Larvitar's Screech, and Shinx seems to be powering up.

"Revenge on Larvitar Pinsir!" Christina yelled out. Pinsir was about to use Revenge until Meagan struck. "Shinx, Spark on Pinsir!" Shinx struck Pinsir with a Spark attack that hurt Pinsir good stopping its Revenge attack. "Now Bite!" Meagan yelled out. Shinx used Bite attack on Pinsir, and it had nothing left.

"Pinsir is unable to battle!" the bouncer shouted.

Only Garret's Kecleon was left standing as Shinx defeated Christina's Pinsir. "Kecleon, Lick on Shinx!" Garret yelled out as it used Lick on Shinx. Shinx was stunned by the Lick attack. "Faint Attack once again!" Garret commanded. Kecleon used Faint Attack on Shinx, Shinx was finished as well.

"Shinx is unable to battle!" the bouncer shouted.

Meagan called back Shinx, Christina called back Pinsir, and the battle was in the hands of Patrick's Larvitar and Garret's Kecleon. "Looks like its just you and me." Garret said. "I really wanted Meagan to continue having this battle with me, but this will do." Patrick said.

"Shinx and Pinsir can't continue, so it's Larvitar and Kecleon for all the marbles. Who will win, we'll find out." Star said turning back to the battle.

"Larvitar, use Sandstorm!" Patrick shouted. Larvitar whipped up a Sandstorm causing Kecleon to lose sight of Larvitar. "I can't believe I'm not only fighting a kid, but...losing?" Garret said to himself, "Kecleon, use Shadow Sneak!" Kecleon was preparing a Shadow Sneak attack for Larvitar, it found Larvitar and struck hard with the attack.

"Larvitar!" Patrick cried. "Yes! Now use Psybeam!" Garret yelled out. Kecleon unleashed a powerful Psybeam attack on Larvitar. "Larvitar, dodge it quickly!" Patrick cried. Larvitar got out of the way in time. Larvitar was back on its feet. "Now Larvitar, use Ancientpower!" Patrick commanded to his Larvitar. Larvitar began to use Ancientpower on Kecleon, Kecleon had no escape from the attack as it was a direct hit on Kecleon.

Larvitar delivered one final attack, a bunch of striking at Kecleon that defeated it.

"Kecleon is unable to battle, the winner is Larvitar. The winner of this Pokemon Tag Battle is Patrick and Meagan." the bouncer announced.

"Incredible, Patrick's Larvitar came through to defeat Garret's mighty Kecleon. " Star said. Garret was a bit aggravated that he lost to Patrick. "Why, why did I lose to this kid? Why is my Kecleon weak?" Garret questioned himself. "Garret, your Pokemon aren't weak, he's probably better." Christina explained. Garret just stormed off the stage and Christina followed.

Patrick and Meagan wanted to go up and thank them for a nice battle, but they couldn't catch them. "What was the hurry with them?" Patrick questioned. "I don't know." Meagan said.

The two then changed the topic on what was going on? "Patrick, what did Larvitar do? You know, to beat Kecleon?" Meagan questioned. "Judging by the movements, I think Larvitar learned Chip Away." Patrick said. "Cool, well thanks for the battle, I'm sorry I dobuted you." Meagan replied. "It's okay." Patrick said hugging her.

Star Daniels then came on stage to interview the two Pokemon Trainers. "So tell me Patrick and Meagan, how did it feel to beat Garret Oliver and Christina Wilcox?" Star asked. "Well give the credit to my boyfriend, he was the one who finished the battle." Meagan said. "No way Meagan, you had a big part in it too, your Shinx beat Christina's Pinsir." Patrick explained. "Well, you two put in teamwork to win, and the battle has raised $1000. Great work!" Star shouted.

The crowd cheered them as Katie then jumped on the stage. "Patrick, Meagan, should we go now?" Katie asked. "Sure thing sis, we better get going." Meagan said. "Okay, we got more battles coming up, so you might want to leave the stage." Star said while the bodyguards guided them off the stage.

Patrick, Meagan, and Katie were leaving as they continue their journey towards Calgary to enter the Ice Gym.

Elsewhere, we see Garret and Christina out somewhere in the forest where Christina is feeding Pokemon food to a male and female Nidoran. "Where is Garret, his male Nidoran is getting lonely, but it has my female Nidoran." Christina said.

Christina was now wearing a green tank top with brown shorts and brown hiking boots. Garret was seen in the forest wearing a dark green T-shirt, with blue jeans and black sneakers. He had a picture of Patrick that he took sometime after the battle, it's unknown how he got it, he was looking at it with a glare.

"I don't know how you beat me kid, but when I see you again, I will prevail." Garret said to himself.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Patrick Schmidl and Meagan Puente take part in a tag battle and win**

**Patrick Schimdl: Larvitar learned Chip Away**


	44. Ice Gym: Cousins Against Cousins Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon , I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

As the journey continues for Patrick, Meagan, and Katie who are all on their way to the Ice Gym, the group arrives in San Fransico. They decided to take a break and watch the beautiful view of the bay.

"Isn't this lovely?" Meagan asked. "Yeah, it just eases out all the stress from training." Patrick replied. Katie was just staring at the water, and what was going through her mind was the Pokemon Trainer she met, Baron.

In Katie's fantasy is her and Baron walking together holding hands. "Katie." Baron said in her fantasy which was actually Meagan speaking to her. "Katie!" Meagan yelled. "Oh, sorry. I was distracted." Katie replied.

They continued walking in the city, and then two kids caught Meagan and Katie's attention. One was a boy that was calm with glasses wearing a white shirt, blue shorts, and white sneakers, and the other was a girl who seemed understanding wearing an orange shirt, blue caprices, and red gladiator sandals.

"What's going on?" Patrick asked. "It's CJ and Heather, our cousins." Katie explained as the two Puente girls ran up to them. The two happened to be Meagan and Katie's cousins, the boy was CJ Kurowski and the girl was his sister Heather Kurowski.

CJ and Heather knew that was Meagan and Katie as they were running up towars them. "Meagan, Katie, what a nice surprise." Heather said. "So good to see you again." CJ replied. "I missed you guys." Meagan said hugging the two. "I'm so happy to see you." Katie said.

Patrick actually has met Meagan's cousins in the past, at some of their family events before becoming Pokemon Trainers. "So CJ and Heather, how have you two been?" Patrick asked. "Cool, the two of us are now Pokemon Trainers." CJ responded. "Really, me and Katie are too!" Meagan exclaimed in joy. "Cool, now you're going to aim for the Pokemon Grand Prix." Heather said. "Wow, why does everyone want to enter the Pokemon Grand Prix?" Katie asked.

They continued talking and wondered how they are doing. "So, how has your training gone?" CJ asked. "Well, me, my sister, and Patrick have all got Rock Tokens. We cleared the Rock Gym, and now were going to see our mom in the Ice Gym." Meagan explained. "Wow, you guys are ahead of us." Heather said. "What do you mean?" Patrick asked. "Me and CJ haven't gotten any tokens yet." Heather explained. "That stinks for you both." Meagan said.

"So, show us what Pokemon you guys got." CJ replied. "No problem, here is my team." Patrick said bringing out all of his Pokeballs. He threw them out and came his Treecko, Sentret, Ralts, and Larvitar. "You got a Treecko, a Sentret, a Ralts, and a Larvitar. Nice to meet you all." CJ said as all the Pokemon smiled a happy hello to Meagan's cousin.

"Now I present my Pokemon." said Meagan who gathered all of her Pokeballs. Meagan tossed her Pokeballs in the air and her Charmander, Snubbull, and Shinx were all present. "Charmander, Snubbulll, and Shinx nice team Megs." replied Heather. "Thank you, come on Katie, show Heather your Pokemon." Meagan said to her sister. "Alright!" Katie replied.

Katie got out her Pokeballs, and she brought out her Piplup, her Pikachu, and her Slakoth that really annoys her as it hugs her back again. "Here are my Pokemon, and that thing." Katie said pointing to her Slakoth. "Piplup, Slakoth, Pikachu. What a cute bunch you have Katie." Heather complemented. "Why thank you Heather." Katie replied.

After showing off their Pokemon, CJ and Heather got their Pokeballs out. "Now here are my Pokemon!" CJ yelled out throwing his Pokeballs in the air. Three Pokemon came out of CJ's Pokeballs, one was a Bidoof, the other was a Starly, and the last one was a Hippopotas. "Awesome, you got a Bidoof, a Starly, and a Hippopotas." Meagan said.

After checking out all the Pokemon on their Pokemon Scanners, Heather threw up her Pokeballs and she had a Surskit, a Kricketot, and a Paras. "Surskit, Kricketot, and Paras, amazing." Katie said happily. They checked out those Pokemon on the Pokemon Scanner as well as the group got to meet all of their Pokemon.

"Your collection of Pokemon is cool." Meagan said. "Thanks Meagan." CJ replied. "Just one question, who has the better Pokemon?" Katie asked. "Why don't we all partake in a tag battle." Heather responded. "Sure, this will be the second tag battle I'll be part of." Meagan said. "Yep, you and Katie, against me and Heather." CJ explained. "Guess I have to refree this battle." Patrick said to himself.

**Pokemon Updates: NONE**


	45. Ice Gym: Cousins Against Cousins Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon , I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Meagan and Katie were on one side while their cousins CJ and Heather were on the other side ready for a Pokemon Tag Battle. Patrick was going to refree the battle between the four trainers.

"This Pokemon Tag Battle is about to begin with Meagan and Katie against CJ and Heather. Each trainer will send out one Pokemon and that will be your only Pokemon. The last team standing wins. Let the battle begin!" Patrick announced.

"Come on out Hippopotas!" CJ yelled out bringing out his Hippopotas. "Go Paras!" Heather cried bringing out Paras.

Meagan and Katie got their Pokeballs ready for battle. "Go Shinx!" Meagan yelled out. "It's Pikachu time!" Katie yelled out bringing out Pikachu.

Hippopotas and Paras were in battle formation along with Shinx and Pikachu, but Shinx and Pikachu both had a disadvantage against CJ's Hippopotas. "Do you happen to know that you both sent out an electric type, Paras might not bother you, but Hippopotas is a ground type, and electric attacks have zero effect on ground Pokemon." CJ explained. "I see, Katie why did you bring out Pikachu!" Meagan yelled to her sister. "I'm sorry, I didn't know." Katie responded.

They put aside everything and just began to battle. "Hippopotas, use Tackle on Shinx!" CJ yelled out. "Paras, use Scratch on Pikachu!" Heather yelled out. Hippopotas was approaching Shinx with Tackle, while Paras was going to attack Pikachu with Scratch. Both Pokemon got hit by the attacks.

"Shinx, Charge!" Meagan commanded. "Pikachu, Thunder Wave!" Katie commanded. Shinx charged up while Katie's Pikachu used Thunder Wave on Paras because Hippopotas isn't effected by electric attacks. Paras seemed stunned by the electricity.

"Paras, strike back! Use Stun Spore, then Poisonpowder!" Heather yelled out. Paras overcame the parlysis and used Stun Spore on the battlefield, then the same with Poisonpowder. "Shinx, now use Spark on Paras!" Meagan commanded. Shinx whipped up a Spark attack on Paras. The two Pokemon were effected by Stun Spore and Poisonpowder, but not till after Shinx's attack shocked Paras out of commission. "PARAS!" Heather cried.

"Paras is unable to battle!" Patrick shouted.

Shinx and Pikachu were effected by the attacks of Heather's now defeated Paras. "Excellent work, let me handle this. Hippopotas, use Yawn on Shinx!" CJ yelled out. Hippopotas used Yawn on Shinx causing it to fall asleep. "Now, use Bite on Pikachu!" CJ shouted out to his Hippopotas. Hippopotas used Bite on Pikachu taking big damage. "Pikachu, no!" Katie cried as Pikachu was defeated.

"Pikachu is unable to battle!" Patrick shouted.

It was between a stunned and poisoned Shinx, and a healthy and strong Hippopotas. "Now we continue the fun." CJ said. "Shinx, get out of the way!" Meagan cried. "Now Hippopotas, use Sand Tomb!" CJ shouted. Hippotas began to use Sand Tomb on Shinx. It wasn't able to escape, Shinx was getting creamed by the attack.

"Shinx, hang in there!" Meagan cried. Shinx was still getting hurt, but it busted out and charged at Hippopotas. "Way to go Shinx, now use Tackle!" Meagan yelled out. Hippopotas didn't see what was coming as Shinx struck with a Tackle attack.

CJ was surprised that Shinx busted out of that Sand Tomb and overcame the attacks of Heather's Paras. "Nice one Meagan, but not nice enough. Hippopotas, hit Shinx with Tackle!" CJ yelled out. Hippopotas pounded Shinx with Tackle, and the poor Pokemon didn't have anything left.

"Shinx is unable to battle, the winner is Hippopotas! The winner of this Pokemon Tag Battle is CJ and Heather Kurowski!" Patrick announced.

Meagan went up to her Shinx and hugged it. "You did well Shinx." Meagan said. CJ and Heather went up to Meagan and Katie. "You two did well, put it seems that me and CJ are a step ahead of you." Heather explained. "How is that possible, we got one more token than you two." Katie said. "She means in Pokemon battling." CJ mentioned.

They all were talking about how they could have been better than the other, then Patrick walks in. "Well, you two may have used your time to train which is good. How about you go to Las Vegas and get that Rock Token." Patrick recommended. "Sure thing, I think were ready." CJ said. "I wanted to see your mom first, but since you all won at the Rock Gym, then that's where we'll go first." said Heather.

As the sun sets, they all get together at the bay to say goodbye. "Good luck on your journey." Meagan said. "Thanks, I hope we see each other again soon." CJ replied. "Take care!" Katie exclaimed. "I wish you all the best of luck battling your mom." Heather said. "These girls will do their best against their mom, and so I will." Patrick replied.

They all waived goodbye to CJ and Heather as they continue on their Pokemon journey around the world. Now Patrick, Meagan, and Katie make their way to continue their journey towards Calgary and the Ice Gym.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Meagan Puente and Katie Puente lose to their cousins CJ Kurowski and Heather Kurowski in a tag battle**


	46. Ice Gym: Crobat's Children

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon , I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Patrick, Meagan, and Katie were still on their way to Calgary so they could enter the Ice Gym and face the Puente sister's mom. As their travels continue, it was starting to get cloudy as they were in the forest.

"Um, the sky doesn't look good at all." Meagan said. "We better take shelter quick!" Patrick said. They all ran for their lives as it was about ready to rain, the group found a nearby cave to take shelter. Right when they got in, the rain began to come down.

"Okay, we stay in here until the storm passes." Patrick explained. "Alright." Meagan replied. They all sat there bored with nothing to do, but the cave did seem big enough to let the Pokemon come out. "Why don't we bring all of our Pokemon out." Katie said. "That's a great idea." Patrick replied.

They all gathered their Pokeballs and brought out Treecko, Charmander, Piplup, Sentret, Snubbull, Slakoth, Ralts, Shinx, Pikachu, and Larvitar. "The gangs all here. Why don't we all sleep here tonight until the rain passes." Patrick said. They all agreed as they all stayed inside.

It was night time and the rain was still going, the group was sitting watching all the Pokemon get along with each other. "So, what do you think we should all do?" Meagan asked. "Lets make smores!" Katie yelled out. "That's something you do outside, how about scary stories." said Patrick. "Okay, but please make sure I don't pee my pants from whatever you tell me." Meagan mentions. "Okay, I'll try." Patrick replied.

So Meagan, Katie, and all the Pokemon gathered around Patrick as he was ready to tell a mysterious tale.

"This is called, Crobat's children. Once on a rainy night like this one, a Pokemon trainer and his trusty Crobat were looking for shelter. They ended up coming to this exact cave that were in just waiting for the storm to pass." Patrick told.

Meagan and Katie were starting to get freaked out a little bit with the story because they were in the cave that they were in and noticed it was raining. Patrick still were telling the story.

"They waited for the rain to pass, but it never did. The two just kept waiting and waiting, then the trainer's Crobat found something. Crobat flew over to find another Crobat, it was a female also waiting for the rain to go away. The trainer's Crobat was in fact male, and it fell in love with it. So they got together and the trainer still waited."

Meagan and Katie were still caught on with the story that Patrick was telling the Pokemon were on it as well.

"So, the two Crobats had babies, over one hundred Zubats. They all lived happily together, but the rain never stop and the trainer was getting impatient and hungry. So the Crobat of the Pokemon trainer flew up and noticed if there was anything wrong. The trainer looked at Crobat with a gazed look in the trainer's eyes, it started to scare Crobat. It just flew away back to its mate and the Zubat. The trainer has lost its patience, it was hungry so the trainer spotted all the Zubat and decided to eat them. The Zubat knew what was going to happen so they flew up at the trainer and all of them attacked along with the mother Crobat. The trainer then took out a stick and smacked all the Zubats to death along with the mother Crobat."

They all started to get scared, and Patrick wasn't even done with the story yet.

"So then the trainer ate all the Zubats and the Crobat, and when the trainer was done eating, the trainer saw that it was still raining and got angry. So the Pokemon trainer ran outside and just ran for miles until the trainer's Crobat followed and found its master. Crobat's color completely changed from purple to gray and had a zombified look and it was still alive. Crobat was angry and the Zubat children that the trainer ate all came and took its life."

Meagan and Katie were hugging each other in fear knowing how scary that was. The Pokemon felt scared too with the story.

"Now, on every rainy night like this one in this exact spot, the ghost of the Zubat children come and haunt this cave flying up and attacking anyone that is here because of the Pokemon trainer that lost it's mind!"

Patrick finished telling the story in his scary voice only then to notice that actual Zubat were actually flying around attacking the entire group and all of their Pokemon. The Pokemon were able to fight off the Zubat as the rain passed by and the Zubat flew away. Luckily, everyone was alright.

"That was scary." Katie said in fear. "I can't believe it, I almost peed my pants!" Meagan cried in fear. "Whoa, I was making the story up, and I got what was coming to me, I didn't know Zubats actually thrive in this cave." Patrick explained. "Well, if you were trying to mess with all of us, you got what was coming to you." Meagan said with a in your face attitude.

They all settled down as the group and their Pokemon were finally tired and at peace. "Okay, lets get some sleep. No more scary stories." Patrick said. "Okay, good night. "Meagan said. "Nighty night." Katie replied.

They all went to sleep peacefully without any nightmares, and as morning came by, they all were refreshed and continued onward for Calgary.

**Pokemon Updates: NONE**


	47. Ice Gym: Preparing To Strike Back

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon , I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Garret Oliver was still ticked off after losing to Patrick back in Hollywood, he and his girlfriend Christina Wilcox were traveling through the world. It seemed that Garret and Christina were also going to attempt to get into the Pokemon Grand Prix, as they both had three token.

"So, me and my girlfriend have won the Rock Token, the Ice Token, and the Steel Token and I lose to a pathetic kid who should not be better than me." Garret said to himself. "Garret, let it go please." said Christina. "No, my Kecleon was weak against his Larvitar!" Garret yelled.

"Did you ever realize that Larivtar is a rock type Pokemon and Kecleon is mostly a normal type." Christina explained. "I mean that Shinx of his girlfriend wasn't a big deal, it was that kid's Larvitar." Garret explained.

Garret was just frustrated with losing to Patrick that his number one goal is to battle him again and beat him. "I'm going to make sure my Pokemon don't remain weak!" Garret yelled. Christina just ignored what he said.

So Garret was out training with his Pokemon. His Kecleon knew plenty of attacks like Faint Attack, Shadow Sneak, and Psybeam. It also knew Fury Swipes and Slash that would come in handy against Patrick.

He had two other Pokemon, they were a male Nidoran and an Exeggcute. His Nidoran used Focus Energy so it could power up its attacks as it was shown using Poison Sting, and Double Kick, then followed up with Peck and Fury Attack. The attacks its Exeggcute were able to use were Barrage, Hypnosis, Nature Power, and Leech Seed.

"Nice work, my Pokemon are getting much stronger and less weaker. Now they will beat that kid when I see him again." Garret said smirking. Christina was watching him train with all of his Pokemon. "Seriously, when are you going to let go of this loss?" Christina asked. "When I beat him senselessly, that's when I'll let it go." Garret said.

Christina was not happy with Garret handling his loss to Patrick. "Look Garret, why don't you take a look at my Pokemon. See how they're doing." Christina explained. "Okay, they're weak too!" Garret yelled.

There was no patience of any kind, Christina brought out her Pokemon. She of course had her Pinsir, but she also carried a female Nidoran and a Wingull. "Yeah, why are these Pokemon weak against the kid's Pokemon?" Garret asked. Maybe because that kid is better than you, have you ever looked at that. "No, I'm better than him, these Pokemon are all weak!" Garret yelled out.

Christina was getting livid with Garret's temper. "Garret, why don't we have a nice Pokemon battle with all of our Pokemon. Three on three, sound like a plan?" Christina asked. "Okay." replied Garret.

So as Garret and Christina were about ready to have a Pokemon Battle, the same old man from out of nowhere comes in and refrees. "I'll refree...yeah I have no life." the old man said. Garret and Christina just had glazed looks on their faces looking at the old man.

**Pokemon Updates: NONE**


	48. Ice Gym: Garret VS Christina

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon , I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Garret and Christina took seperate sides as the old man refree comes in and manages the battle.

"This Pokemon Battle will take place between this man and this woman. You may each use three Pokemon, and when all the oppenent's Pokemon cannot continue, then the trainer wins. Let the battle begin!" the old man announced.

Garret and Christina were each armed with Pokeballs in their hands. "GO NIDORAN!" Garret yelled out bringing out his male Nidoran. "COME ON OUT NIDORAN!" yelled out Christina who also brought out her female Nidoran.

"Nidoran, use Scratch attack!" Christina yelled out to her Nidoran as it delivered a Scratch attack to Garret's Nidoran. "Nidoran, counter with Peck attack!" Garret yelled out as his Nidoran used Peck on Christina's Nidoran delivering some damage. "Okay now, Fury Swipes!" Christina commanded. "Use Fury Attack!" Garret commanded. The two Pokemon each sent out an attack on each other and Garret's Nidoran had better damage dealt.

"Nice work, now Focus Energy and Double Kick!" Garret yelled out. Garret's Nidoran powered up with Focus Energy and then used a Double Kick on Christina's Nidoran putting quick work on it.

"Nidoran is unable to battle, the winner is Nidoran." the old man shouted pointing to Garret's Nidoran.

Christina called back her Nidoran and said, "You did a good job Nidoran, take a good rest." Garret was ready for round two, but in a shocker, Garret called his Nidoran back. "Nidoran, return!" Garret yelled out calling back Nidoran

"What was that for?" Christina asked. "I want to change Pokemon when I win." Garret explained. "Okay then, come on out Wingull!" Christina yelled out.

Christina sent out her Wingull while Garret prepared his other Pokeball. "Go Exeggcute!" Garret yelled out bringing out Exeggcute.

Round two began with Christina once again making the first move. "Wingull, Wing Attack!" Christina commanded to her Wingull. Wingull delivered a nice Wing Attack to Exeggcute as Garret was ready to strike yet again. "Hypnosis!" Garret yelled out. Exeggcute used Hypnosis as Wingull just fell asleep. "Oh no, Wingull wake up!" Christina yelled. "Now Exeggcute, use Barrage!" Garret shouted as it used Barrage on Wingull dealing good damage. There was nothing left of Christina's Wingull.

"Wingull is unable to battle, the winner is Exeggcute!" the old man shouted.

Christina called back Wingull thanking it for a great battle. "So, are you going to use Kecleon, or are you sticking with Exeggcute?" Christina asked. Garret took out his Pokeball and decided to bring back his Exceggcute.

"I guess it's time for my Kecleon to take this one. Go Kecleon!" Garret shouted sending out Kecleon. "Then in that case, Go Pinsir!" Christina shouted out sending out her Pinsir.

It was Kecleon against Pinsir as Garret was trying to make sure his Pokemon were strong. "Kecleon, Fury Swipes!" Garret commanded. "Pinsir, use Vicegrip!" Christina shouted. The two Pokemon attack, but Kecleon's Fury Swipes came through first as Pinsir took some damage. "Okay then, Pinsir. Strike Kecleon with Revenge!" Christina cried. Pinsir was ready to use Revenge attack. "Dodge it and use Shadow Sneak!" Garret cried. Kecleon avoided the attack and surprised Pinsir with a Shadow Sneak attack.

The two were getting a good workout. "Kecleon, finish Pinsir off with Psybeam!" Garret yelled out. Kecleon fired its Psybeam at Pinsir delivering extreme damage and putting it out of commission.

"Pinsir is unable to battle, the winner is Kecleon. The winner of this battle is the trainer on that side!" the old man announced pointing to Garret as he just wondered off again.

Christina went up to Pinsir and talked to it. "Pinsir, you did a great job. I'm so happy for you." Christina said. Garret went up to his Kecleon and spoke. "Good job Kecleon, you were the better Pokemon." Garret said.

Garret was unsure about one thing still. "I don't know what has happened? Did I get better, or were you just weak?" Garret asked. "Garret, you were much better than me because you took your time to train, I'm not weak at all." Christina explained. "I don't know about that. Maybe if I train a little more to make my Pokemon stronger, then the kid will lose to me." Garret explained. "Just accept the fact he was better than you." Christina said. "No, I was weak, and I'm making sure I don't stay weak!" Garret yelled.

Christina just didn't have any sense of talking to Garret as he was still very determined to fight Patrick again. They continued their Pokemon training, as Garret is waiting for his rematch.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Garret Oliver defeats Christina Wilcox in a Pokemon Battle**


	49. Ice Gym: Katie's Date & Pokemon Battle

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon , I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

While the journey continued for Patrick, Meagan, and Katie, they all manage to get stronger and better with their Pokemon.

Patrick was facing a random Pokemon Trainer as his Ralts overpowered the trainer's Hoothoot with Confusion.

"Hoothoot is unable to battle, the winner is Ralts. The winner of this battle is Patrick!" Meagan announced.

Patrick thanked the trainer for a great battle while shaking hands, then the trainer ran off. "Pretty nice to see that Ralts is getting better." Patrick said. "I know, I can't believe it learned Teleport." Meagan said. "Yeah, now Ralts can begin to get better thanks to that." Patrick explained.

Katie was sitting there thinking when was the last time she had a good battle by herself. "Can I get the next trainer, Patrick has been fighting most of them." said Katie. Katie hasn't gotten much battling done, the last Pokemon battle she had alone was when she defeated Troy for the Rock Token.

"Hey there, I challenge one of you to a battle!" a random trainer said. "My turn!" yelled out Meagan. "Cool, I'll ref this battle." Patrick said. "What, I haven't done much..never mind." Katie said putting her hand up walking away.

So Katie was alone just wanting to get a chance to battle someone. "Can I just have one battle!" Katie cried. A boy then walks by noticing Katie all alone, the boy did seem familiar. "Huh, is that?" the boy said. Katie saw the boy, it was Baron. "Baron?" Katie questioned. "Katie, how nice to see you again." Baron said.

Katie met Baron a while back with his Munchlax, Stunky, and Slugma. "So Katie, how are you doing with your adventure?" Baron asked. "Good, I got a Rock Token." Katie said. "Cool, you got a Rock Token, that's amazing. I haven't gotten any tokens yet. I need to battle someone to help me train." Baron said. "That's what I want to do, lets have a Pokemon battle!" Katie responded. "Okay!" Baron shouted.

In a nest filled with Spearow, the same old man that has popped up refreeing Pokemon battles came up. "Another Pokemon battle, let me handle this one!" the old man yelled out.

Katie and Baron took seperate sides ready for a Pokemon battle. "This Pokemon Battle between the boy and the girl wil take place. Each trainer may use two Pokemon in this battle. Last one standing wins. Let the battle begin!" the old man announced.

Katie and Baron each got a Pokeball out in their hand. "Go Slugma!" Baron yelled out bringing out Slugma. "It's Pikachu time!" Katie shouted bringing out Pikachu. "Whoa, since when did you get a Pikachu?" Baron asked. "Remember that egg, it hatched into a Pichu then evolved into Pikachu." Katie explained. "I see." Baron replied. The battle then begun.

"Pikachu, Thunder Wave!" Katie commanded Pikachu used a Thunder Wave on Slugma, because the Pokemon is so slow, the Pokemon can't get out of the way. Slugman took the damage from Thunder Wave. "Slugma, use Yawn!" Baron retorted. A Yawn was aiming for Pikachu. "Dodge it and use Quick Attack!" Katie retorted. Pikachu dodged Yawn and hit Slugma with Quick Attack.

"Don't give in Slugma, use Ember!" Baron yelled out. Slugma used Ember on Pikachu and took a little damage, but not too much. "Okay Pikachu, use Thundershock!" Katie yelled out to her Pikachu. Pikachu aimed for Slugma with Thundershock and it was a direct hit.

Slugma was however still standing. "Baron, your Slugma is strong." Katie said. "Thanks, your Pikachu is nice and fast." Baron replied. "Why thank you." Katie replied back. "Now lets finish this, Slugma, use Rock Throw!" Baron shouted. Slugma began to use Rock Throw on Pikachu, but Pikachu ended up making after images of itself confusing Slugma and in result, it missed.

"Nice work Pikachu. What did you do?" Katie said. "I can't believe your Pikachu knows Double Team." Baron said. "Double Team?" Katie questioned. Then she had a flashback of Patrick's Ralts using Double Team, that's what her Pikachu just learned. "Yes, Pikachu knows Double Team!" Katie yelled out in joy.

"Let's try again, Slugma, use Ember!" Baron yelled out. Katie's Pikachu then delivered another surprise, it was an electric ball used on Slugma causing it to be defeated once and for all.

"Slugma is unable to battle, the winner is Pikachu!" the old man shouted.

Katie was standing in shock seeing that her Pikachu pulled off another attack. "Slugma return!" Baron yelled out calling back his Slugma. "You did welll Baron, but I want to know what just happened?" Katie asked. "I think your Pikachu knows Electro Ball." Baron explained. "Electro Ball, what's that?" Katie asked. "Your Pikachu is fast, so the faster your Pikachu, the more powerful the attack is." Baron explained. "Amazing, Pikachu learned Electro Ball." Katie said.

"Now it's time for round two, go Munchlax!" yelled out Baron. Munchlax jumped out of its Pokeball ready for a battle. "Okay now Pikachu, lets use Quick Attack!" Katie yelled out. Pikachu was aiming to use Quick Attack until Baron had something up his sleeve. "Munchlax, use Metronome!" Baron yelled out. Munchlax was waving its hands around ready to do something, then came out the perfect attack, Earthquake. The Earthquake just gave Pikachu no hope, the end came for Pikachu.

"Pikachu is unable to battle, the winner is Munchlax!' the old man shouted.

"What that earthquake the Metronome attack?" Katie asked. "No Katie, Metronome delivers a random attack, the attack that came out was Earthquake." Baron explained. "Okay, well now I'm ready for another battle." Katie said with a competive look on her face.

Katie got out Piplup's Pokeball letting Piplup take a turn. "It's Piplup time!" Katie yelled out. Right when she was about to throw the Pokeball, Slakoth came out and hugged her from behind. "Slakoth, go away!" Katie yelled. "So you're going to use Slakoth for your second Pokemon." Baron said.

Katie had no choice, she stuck with Slakoth. "Okay now Munchlax, use Body Slam!" Baron yelled out. Slakoth tried to play hero as it tried to attack but it was crushed by Body Slam. "Grrrrrr, Slakoth get up!" Katie yelled to her Pokemon.

Katie was losing her patience with her Slakoth. "Slakoth, use Faint Attack!" Katie yelled out as her Slakoth used Faint Attack hitting Munchlax big time. "Okay now Munchlax, Counter!" Baron yelled out. Munchlax countered attack delivering twice the damage Slakoth gave to Munchlax. "Slakoth, use Slack Off." Katie said. Slakoth used Slack Off recovering from the damage.

"Okay Slakoth, Crush Claw!" Katie yelled out. Katie's Slakoth sent a Crush Claw attack on Baron's Munchlax, it was starting to show signs of weakening. "Now finish it off with Night Slash!" Katie yelled out. Slakoth jumped in the air and came at Munchlax with Night Slash, Munchlax didn't stand a chance.

"Munchlax is unable to battle, the winner is Slakoth. The winner of this battle is this trainer over there." the old man announced pointing to Katie. Then the Spearows mother which was a Fearow came in and the old man jumped on the Fearow to fly away with it.

Baron went over to Munchlax and took a look at it. "Munchlax, are you okay?" Baron asked. Munchlax was sitting up beliving it was alright. "Slakoth, you did great." Katie said without hugging Slakoth, so Slakoth hugged her from behind.

Baron walked up to Katie and her Slakoth. "Katie, that was an amazing battle. Your Pokemon were so strong, no wonder you beat me." Baron explained. "Well, I guess since I have a Rock Token and you don't have any, I might be ahead of you." Katie explained. "You may be right, well I'm gonna get going, I hope to see you soon." Baron said smiling at her. "Okay." Katie said blushing at him.

He walked off while Katie was just dazing into the distance looking at Baron. Katie went back to her sister and Patrick seeing how they were doing.

"Katie, there you are. We were looking all over for you." Meagan said. "Yeah, sorry we didn't give you a chance to battle." Patrick said. to Katie. "It's alright, I went out looking for one, I got it and I won." Katie explained. "That's good, and as for me, my Shinx learned Shock Wave in my battle." Meagan said. "Cool, my Pikachu learned some new attacks as well." Katie said.

"It's good that were learning new things while we battle, lets make sure it's enough when I face your mom. Same for you two as well." Patrick said. "We know!" the Puente sisters said in union.

So their adventure now continues as they get prepared to head for the Ice Gym in Calgary so they meet Meagan and Katie's mom for a gym battle.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Katie defeats Baron in a Pokemon battle**

**Patrick Schmidl: Ralts learned Teleport**

**Meagan Puente: Shinx learned Shock Wave**

**Katie Puente: Pikachu learned Double Team and Electro Ball**


	50. Ice Gym: Max VS Calahagn

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon , I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

We are joined once again by Max Schmidl, who is adverturing to the Pokemon Grand Prix. He is now in the Ice Gym in Calgary where he battles Karen.(Meagan and Katie's mom)

Max is in a three Pokemon battle, and so far they both have one Pokemon left. Karen has a Abomasnow while Max is with his Charmander.

"Abomasnow, use Ice Punch!" Karen commanded to her Abomansnow. Abomasnow was about to hit Charmander with Ice Punch that was until Max was ready to strike. "Charmander, use Metal Claw!" Max yelled out. Charmander began to use Metal Claw on Abomasnow and it took some good damage. "Finish it off with Flamethrower!" Max shouted out to his Charmander. Charmander used Flamethrower on Abomasnow and that was the end.

"Abomasnow is unable to battle, the winner is Charmander! The winner of this offical Pokemon Gym battle is Max Schmidl of Homewood!" the referee announced.

"Wow, Max Schmidl has nearly took over this gym battle at the end as he beats Karen and will be awarded the Ice Token." the announcer said.

Max walked out of the gym with now two gym tokens in his possesion. "Yes, now to win my next gym token." Max said to himself. Max was then approached by a boy with fluffed hair, it was Calahagn Adduci. "Hello there." Calahagn said.

Max turned around and saw the boy. "Hey, I think your name is Calahagn right?" Max asked. "Yes it is, and your Patrick's brother Max, right?" Calahagn asked. "Yes it is." Max replied. "I was wondering if we could battle? Patrick told me that you were good and I want to get ready to enter the Ice Gym." said Calahagn.

Max looked at Calahagn in the eyes and spoke to him. "Calahagn, I accept your challenge, but be warned that I have just won the Ice Token here bringing my gym tokens total to two." Max explained. "Now you made it more exciting, I'm ready to battle." said Calahagn. "Okay then." Max said.

Meanwhile, the same Fearow from before flew over them and the old man jumped off. "Did somebody say a battle? I call refree!" the old man yelled out. "Seriously, what does this guy do?" Max asked himself.

The two trainers came to seperate sides as the old man began to continue refreeing Pokemon battles. "This battle between this guy and this other guy will now begin. Each trainer may use up to three Pokemon. Let the battle begin!" the old man announced.

Max had a different kind of Pokeball in his hand, it was custom made with a black top and an orange bottom. "GO DRITINI!" Max yelled out sending out the dragon Pokemon Dritini. "Holy smokes! You got a Dritini!" Calahagn screamed in belief. "Yes I did, what are you going to use?" Max asked.

Calahagn took out his Pokemon Scanner in shock and looked at Dritini. It was unbelievable that he had such a very divine Pokemon with him as the light went red meaning it was Max's Dritini. "Okay then, GO PIDGEY!" Calahagn yelled out sending out Pidgey.

It was a face off between Pidgey and Dritini. "Pidgey use Quick Attack!" Calahagn yelled out. Pidgey was about to strike Dritini and Max reacted. "Dritini, use Thunder Wave!" Max shouted. Dritini sent out a Thunder Wave to Pidgey and when Pidgey's Quick Attack struck Dritini, the Thunder Wave got Pidgey.

"PIDGEY!" Calahagn cried. "Now for more enjoyment. Dritini use Dragonbreath!" Max yelled out. Dritini delivered a powerful Dragonbreath to Pidgey and it was history quickly.

"Pidgey is unable to battle, the winner is Dritini!" the old man shouted.

Calahagn was standing in disbelief that Dritini actually took out Pidgey with no problem. "Wow, no wonder these dragon Pokemon are so powerful." Calahagn said to himself. "Look, to be honest, just because Dritini is a dragon type, doesn't mean you can't win. Just use another Pokemon." Max explained.

Calahagn took out his Pokeball giving it another go. "GO DUSKULL!" Calahagn yelled out sending out Duskull. Max was sticking with Dritini as it beat Pidgey easily.

"Okay, you make the first move." said Max. "Alright, Duskull use Ominous Wind!" Calahagn cried out. Duskull used the attack Ominous Wind that is aimed for Dritini and it took a hit. "Use Twister!" Max yelled out. Dritini used Twister on Duskull as it was getting hit badly by the Twister attack. "Duskull, use Confuse Ray!" Calahagn yelled out. With Duskull using Confuse Ray, it took a direct hit on Dritini confusing it.

"Darn it, Dritini is confused." Max said to himself. With Dritini confused, it might not know what to do. "Dritini, use Dragon Rage!" Max commanded to his Dritini. Dritini was confused and it actually aimed a Dragon Rage in the sky. "Yeah, Dritini's confusion is painful, now to finish it off. Duskull, use Night Shade!" Calahagn yelled out. Duskull hit Dritini with a Night Shade and that was that.

"Dritini is unable to battle. the winner is Duskull!" the old man shouted.

Calahagn jumped in joy knowing that it has beaten Dritini. "Way to go Duskull!" Calahagn joyfully yelled out. As Max called back his Dritini, he got out another Pokemon. "Okay now, GO GASTLY!" Max shouted sending out Gastly.

"So, its ghost Pokemon against ghost Pokemon." Calahagn said. "Not for long Gastly, use Mean Look!" Max shouted to his Gastly. Gastly used Mean Look to startle Duskull in its spot. "Now use Confuse Ray!" Max yelled out. A Confuse Ray was aimed right at Duskull causing it to be confused.

"Okay Duskull, hit Gastly with Night Shade!" Calahagn commanded. Gastly didn't know what to do because of its confusion. "Now you know how my Dritini felt when it got confused, Gastly show me a real Night Shade!" Max yelled out. Gastly used Night Shade on Duskull giving it big time pain and a big time defeat.

"Duskull is unable to battle, the winner is Gastly!" the old man shouted.

Calahagn called back Duskull and said to it in the Pokeball, "You did a good job Duskull, take a nice rest." Calahagn was down to his last Pokemon, he got out his Pokeball knowing what it was time to do.

"TOTODILE, COME ON OUT!" Calahagn yelled out. It was now between Totodile and Gastly with Max still being able to use one more Pokemon. "Lets finish this, Gastly, use Curse." Max said to his Gastly. A curse was laid on his Totodile before a move could be made.

"Totodile, use Bite!" Calahagn commanded. Totodile aimed at Gastly with Bite giving it a whole bunch of pain. "Now finish it off with Water Gun!" yelled out Calahagn. A Water Gun attack from Totodile took care of Gastly and its chances.

"Gastly is unable to battle, the winner is Totodile!" the old man shouted.

Max was still calm as he returned Gastly into its Pokeball. "Okay now, GO CHARMANDER!" Max yelled out sending out his Charmander.

Charmander was standing strong and Max was still calm. "Um, do you happen to know that you're using a fire type againist a water type." Calahagn explained. "I know, I would like a challenge if I got one." Max said. "What do you mean got one?" Calahagn asked. "Take a look at Totodile." Max said.

Totodile was feeling pain for some reason. "Totodile!" Calahagn cried. "It's being effected by Gastly's Curse, now to finish this. Charmander, Metal Claw!" Max shouted. Charmander came up to Totodile with a Metal Claw that just took down Totodile big time.

"Totodile is unable to battle, the winner is Charmander. The winner of this battle is the trainer on my left!" the old man announced pointing to Max. He then ran off once again to somewhere random.

Calahagn brought back his Totodile after losing a Pokemon battle to Max. "Wow, no wonder you're so good." Calahagn said. "I know, as I told you I got two tokens." Max said. "Maybe I'll train here for a little while until I'm ready to enter the Ice Gym." Calahagn said to Max. "That sounds like a good idea, as for me, I'm going to New York City." Max said.

Calahagn wonders why he wants to go to New York City. "New York City?" Calahagn questioned. "Yeah, that's where the next Pokemon Gym is, the Steel Gym." Max explained. "Okay, I'll be ready for you if I see you again." Calahagn said. "Okay, well later." Max replied.

Calahagn watched as Max left and he was going to have to do a lot of work to beat the Ice Gym leader who happens to be her friend's mom.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Max Schmidl defeats Karen for the Ice Token**

**Max Schmidl defeats Calahagn Adduci in a Pokemon battle**

**Max Schmidl: Caught a Dritini**


	51. Ice Gym: Ready For Mountain Climbing?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon , I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Patrick, Meagan, and Katie are in the Pokemon Center as they are now in the city of Vancouver. Their Pokemon were all getting refreshed from a harsh adventure they have taken so far.

"Man, what should we do to pass the time?" Meagan asked. "Maybe we could watch TV." Katie said pointing to the TV. They all just sat there and looked at the TV.

On TV, it was Pokemon wild life where they showed a Stantler drinking water and how the Stantler was approached by an Ursaring. Ursaring roars at Stantler as it runs off and Ursaring chases after it.

"This is boring." Patrick said. "I know, why don't we just walk around town until our Pokemon are refreshed." Meagan said. "Sure." Patrick replied.

So Patrick, Meagan, and Katie toured the city of Vancouver looking at sites all over the city. They meet someone who just came out of a department store. "Excuse me, this isn't the North Pole." Patrick said. "Well, I'm heading to Calgary, and the conditions are cold as I have to travel across those snowy mountains. I'm going to cross the Columbia Mountains." the guy said. "I see where you're going with this, thank you." Meagan said.

The guy walked off as they just learned that have to cross mountains to get to Calgary, but the conditions are going to be very cold. "Guys, we need to get ourselves some winter gear if were going to get to Calgary." Patrick explained.

They all walked into the store and began looking for what to wear when they enter the Columbia Mountains. They entered the winter gear section of the store where it shows a picture of a Snorunt with winter accesories by the side.

They found some winter clothing that they could wear on their way when they enter the cold mountains. Patrick, Meagan, and Katie all found something to wear for that adventure they once again showed off in fashion mode style just like the clothes they wore for when they began their adventure.

Patrick came out wearing a heavy black winter coat with a hood and black fleece inside, he also wore a blue fleece hat with a pair of black gloves, some thick kakee jeans and brown boots. "Good thinking for the cold." Meagan said. "I like it!" Katie replied. "Thank you, it's going to be harsh, so I want to be warm." Patrick said.

Meagan then came out in her winter gear. She had on a puffy pink coat with a green woolen hat, a red scarf, a pair of red gloves, blue jeans, and fleece camel boots. "You look awesome!" Patrick yelled out. "Meagan, you look like a winter beauty." Katie said. "No I don't, I look like an ugly beast. Waaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh." Meagan replied. "Stop the fake crying, you look fine." Patrick said trying to get his girlfriend to stop.

Finally, Katie came out wearing a puffy purple coat, a pink woolen hat, a purple scarf, purple gloves, blue snow pants, and a pair of purple snow boots. "You look fine Katie." Patrick complemented. "Good job with the Purple Katie." Meagan said. "Thanks Meagan." Katie said.

After they got all the stuff they were going to wear, they changed back and paid for their things, and returned to the Pokemon Center to get their Pokemon back. Patrick got back his Treecko, Sentret, Ralts, and Larvitar while Meagan got her Charmander, Snubbull, and Shinx back with Katie getting her Piplup, Slakoth, and Pikachu back in her possesion.

They all left the Pokemon Center and saw the mountains ahead of them. "There it is, if we want to get to Calgary, we have to get through those mountains." Patrick explained. "I know, and I'm ready." Meagan said. "Me too." Katie replied.

Patrick, Meagan, and Katie left the city of Vancouver and prepared for their quest across the Columbia Mountains and into the city of Calgary.

**Pokemon Updates: NONE**


	52. Ice Gym: Stantler Raid

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon , I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Patrick, Meagan, and Katie got their winter gear and were on their way to the Columbia Mountains so they can cross them in order to reach Calgary. They didn't change just yet, but the conditions were starting to get nippy.

"I feel cold." Katie said. "Just a little further and we'll change somewhere." Patrick said. They just kept on walking when something was following them.

The three of them saw a Pokemon right behind them, it was a Stantler. "Is that a Stantler?" Patrick asked himself. He took out his Pokemon Scanner and identified the Stantler, it had a green light meaning the Pokemon was wild.

"A wild Stantler, anybody up to catch it?" Patrick asked. "Yeah, I'm in." Meagan said. "I wouldn't mind getting a Stantler." replied Katie.

All three of them got out a Pokeball with a Pokemon in order to try and catch it. "Go Ralts!" Patrick yelled out. "Come on out Snubbull!" Meagan shouted. "It's..(sigh) Slakoth time." Katie said. Ralts, Snubbull, and Slakoth all came out to battle.

The wild Stantler was looking at the three Pokemon knowing they want a challenge. Out of nowhere came two more Stantlers ready to attack. "Looks like we got more company to deal with." Patrick said.

They each attacked one Stantler. "Ralts, use Confusion!" Patrick yelled out. "Snubbull, use Thunder Fang!" Meagan cried out. "Slakoth, Crush Claw!" Katie shouted. Ralts used Confusion on one Stantler, Snubbull used Thunder Fang on the other one, and Slakoth delivered a Crush Claw on the other Stantler. "Nice work!" all of them yelled out together.

The three Stantlers were weakend, but just when they were about ready to capture the Pokemon, more Stantlers showed up. They all attempted to use Tackle on everyone but Ralts, Snubbull, and Slakoth all protected Patrick, Meagan, and Katie.

"How many of these are there?" Meagan asked. "I don't know." Patrick said as they were all being cornered by Stantlers. Out of nowhere came men in purple uniforms and sunglasses who all threw Pokeballs at the Stantlers catching every one of them. One of the men came up and said to Patrick, Meagan, and Katie, "We had no heart in helping you, it was just business. Stay out of our way in the future."

The group of men walked away, they all looked like those soldiers from Darkdust. "Is that Darkdust?" Patrick asked. "I don't know, I think it is." Meagan said. "I hope they're not doing anything bad." Katie replied. "I believe they are." Patrick said.

The group continued on their adventure and have arrived at the Columbia Mountains. "This must be it, we got some cold weather ahead of us." Patrick said. "I'm ready for this." Meagan said. "Maybe we'll find some cute Pokemon in the mountains." Katie said.

They all changed into their winter gear and began to hike up the mountains in order to reach the city of Calgary.

**Pokemon Update: NONE**


	53. Ice Gym: John's Hang Gligar

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon , I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

We see John Schmidl once again traveling around the world entering the Pokemon Grand Prix. He decided to take an exciting path going through King's Peak. His Pokemon are getting better everytime he goes.

"How exhausting is this, I travel up a mountain to continue my journey." John said to himself climbing up the mountain. When John finally reached the top, he took a break and decided to take a rest.

"Okay everyone, come on out!" John said sending out all of his Pokemon. His Torchic, Houndour, and Poochyena were all in good shape just getting out to play. Meanwhile, John took a look at his Pokemon Scanner which happened to be a map as well, he searched the map to know that he needs to be heading for the Ice Gym.

"I'm still trying to get to Calgary, but the road just seems so hard." John said to himself. He then decided to give his brother a call, John had kept himself in touch with Max as he recorded his number on the Pokemon Scanner.

A video message then came, it was his brother Max. "John, what gives you the idea to call me?" Max asked. "Max, I just wanted to let you know that I'm on my way to Calgary and I decided to take a break after climbing King's Peak." John explained. "King's Peak, let me see that on the map." Max said.

Max was looking at the map and he saw where John was at. "John, you got about 420 miles to reach Calgary from where you are." Max explained. "Oh dear, this is going to take a while." John said. "Well while you were taking a harsh road to Calgary, I've gotten my Ice Token at Calgary." Max said. "Really?" John questioned. "Yes, and as we speak, I'm making my way to New York City to enter the Steel Gym for the Steel Token." Max explained.

John was stunned to hear that his brother Max has obtained two gym tokens already and he was still with the one Rock Token. "I got to get moving." John said. "Yeah, and did you get anymore Pokemon after we last met?" Max asked. "No." John replied. "Tough luck, because I got more Pokemon after our last meeting." Max mentions.

John knew he did not want to dawdle anymore, he needed to make his team better. "I'll see you soon Max." John said signing off.

John got up and took out a Pokeball and after the Pokemon were exhausted from playing, John put them back into their balls. "Sorry guys, but we got some catching up to do." John said to his Pokemon after they go back in the balls.

John ran around and then he spotted a Gligar. "Gligar!" John exclaimed. He got the information about it with his Pokemon Scanner, it also indicated that it was wild.

"You're going to be mine! Go Houndour!" John yelled out sending out his Houndour. Gligar was floating in the air witnessing John right in front. "Houndour, use Ember!" John yelled out. Houndour used Ember on Gligar as it dodged the attack.

Gligar came flying with a Quick Attack that hit Houndour, and then assulted with Poison Sting. "Houndour hang in there, use Smog in the Sky!" John commanded. Houndour unleased a Smog attack in the air getting Gligar weak. "Now Bite!" John shouted. Houndour used Bite on Gligar hurting it. "Finish it off with Fire Spin!" John yelled out. Houndour who was able to learn Fire Spin during John's travel used the attack on Gligar weakening it for a capture.

"Now its time, POKEBALL GO!" John yelled out. He tossed the Pokeball right at Gligar putting it inside the ball. The Pokeball wiggled around for 15 seconds until it stopped.

John was victorious as he captured Gligar. "Now I got a Gligar, but we still got a lot of work to do." John said to himself. He continued onward his Pokemon adventure.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**John Schmidl: Captured a Gligar**


	54. Ice Gym: The Columbia Mountains

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon , I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Patrick, Meagan, and Katie have entered the Columbia Mountains as they are now in winter clothes. The temperatures were around zero degress as they all seemed to be freezing up. After all, nightfall did happen to come nearby as a snowstorm was brewing through.

"Alright, it's starting to get cold, we need to take shelter now!" Patrick yelled out. "You got it, we got to make a place for us to spend the night." Meagan said. Everyone was freezing, but then Katie noticed something over the distance. "Guys, I think that's a cave." Katie said.

They all noticed the cave, and they decided to enter the cave to spend the night. When they got inside, they learned it wasn't just a cave, it was an ice cavern.

"We made it inside an ice cave." Patrick said. "We better not slip." Katie replied. "Don't worry, we made sure our boots had lots of friction so we don't slip." Meagan explained. Everyone got in okay.

Instead of sitting down and spending the night, the group decided to explore the ice cavern. They all stayed together as it could get dark, but the cave did look beautiful. "Patrick, look." Meagan said pointing in one direction.

They see a whole bunch of Pokemon playing around in the cave enjoying themselves. "These Pokemon look so happy." said Katie. "I know, lets not capture any of these Pokemon, but after not catching a Stantler, I just want to get a new Pokemon." Patrick explained. "I agree, we didn't catch any Pokemon. Waaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh." Meagan replied with the fake cry. "Alright, lets see if we can find some Pokemon, but not in this spot." Patrick replied.

They all walked through the ice cavern searching for Pokemon, but so far they only found Zubat and Golbat. "Nothing, I don't want any of those Zubats or Golbats." Patrick said. "I'm getting cold." Katie said. "Then we know what you need." Meagan replied. "OH NO!" Katie screamed as her sister and Patrick both give her the dreaded sandwich hug. "Noooooooooooooo, whhhhhhhhhyyyyyyyyy, everyday with you!" Katie exclaimed.

"Okay, I don't think Katie's feeling cold anymore." Patrick said. "Yeah, I'm fine now. I don't need another hug." Katie pouted. Slakoth then came out of its Pokeball once again to get on top of Katie's back. "Not even from you." Katie said speaking to Slakoth. "Settle down, I'm sure we can find some good Pokemon in this cave." Patrick explained.

They all continued exploring the ice cavern looking for Pokemon and see if they can get to Calgary to enter the Ice Gym.

**Pokemon Updates: NONE**


	55. Ice Gym: Inside The Ice Cavern

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon , I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

As Patrick, Meagan, and Katie still adventured through the ice cavern, they decided to search for some Pokemon. "There's nothing here." Katie complained. "Wait, what's that?" Meagan questioned herself.

They find out that there is a hidden lake in the ice cavern. "Cool, there's a lake, and maybe some Pokemon." Patrick said.

They arrive at the lake to see how big it was. "I can't believe a lake is found here in the ice cavern when the temperatures are below zero." Katie said. "No Katie, it's slighty warmer in here, but I don't understand how that lake can be here." Patrick explained.

They see the lake that stands in front of them and notice some Pokemon in the water. "Cool, look at all the Pokemon." Meagan replied. One Pokemon jumped out of the water in a hyper mood.

"That Pokemon looks joyful, lets see what it is." Patrick said taking out his Pokemon Scanner. The scanner reveals that the Pokemon happens to be Remoraid and it was wild, the question was why were there Remoraids in the water. "A Remoraid, and it seems we got a couple of them." Patrick said to himself seeing all the Remoraids in the water.

The Remoraid joyfully jumping in the water seemed to like Patrick. "Patrick, I think Remoraid wants to play with you." Meagan said. "Okay." Patrick replied walking up to Remoraid.

He took a look at Remoraid like it was the best thing he ever saw. "Hi there, my name is Patrick." Patrick said introducing himself. Remoraid jumped out of the water noticing the Pokeballs Patrick had. "Why is Remoraid after my Pokeballs?" Patrick asked. "I think it wants to come with you." Meagan explained. "Okay, do you want to join me?" Patrick asked. Remoraid joyfully nodded and Patrick took out one of his Pokemon to battle.

Remoraid though jumped into the Pokeball and got itself inside. The ball wiggled for 15 seconds and Remoraid was his just like that. "I got a Remoraid!" Patrick yelled out. "Nice work, but how will it do if Remoraid doesn't have water?" Katie asked. "We can think of some way to battle with or without water." Patrick said.

Later, another Pokemon ran by the group. This time the Pokemon was the snow hat Pokemon Snorunt. "Is that a Snorunt?" Meagan asked herself. Meagan looked it up on her Pokemon Scanner and it was Snorunt, a wild Snorunt.

"Yay, a Snorunt!" Katie shouted in joy. "No Katie, I saw it first. This is my Pokemon, mine!" Meagan barked. Meagan went after the Snorunt, the Snorunt would notice Meagan and decided to battle her.

"Okay now, COME ON OUT SHINX!" Meagan yelled out. Shinx came out of the Pokeball and was ready to battle. "Shinx, use Spark!" Meagan commanded to her Shinx. Shinx attacked Snorunt with Spark, but Snorunt countered with Powder Snow. "Huh?" Meagan questioned. "Powder Snow, one of Snorunt's attack. It also knows Bite, Headbutt, and Icy Wind." Patrick explained.

Meagan got the heads up of attacks that Snorunt knows. "Shinx, use Charge!" Meagan shouted. Shinx then charged up as Snorunt used Icy Wind. "Now hit it with Shock Wave!" Meagan yelled out. Shinx unleashed a Shock Wave attack right at Snorunt shocking it into paralysis.

"Now its time! Pokeball go!" Meagan shouted throwing her Pokeball at Snorunt. Snorunt was brought into the Pokeball as it wiggled around for 15 seconds until the Pokemon was finally captured. "Yes, I got a Snorunt!" Meagan yelled in joy.

"Two new Pokemon today, one for me and one for Meagan." Patrick said. Katie was starring at the distance of the lake when she saw a Pokemon swimming in the lake. "Huh, what's that?" Katie asked herself taking out her Pokemon Scanner. The Pokemon Scanner identified the Pokemon as Spheal, and the green light showed it was a wild Spheal.

"I'm going to catch that Spheal!" Katie exclaimed as Patrick and Meagan heard her and watched her. The clap Pokemon heard her and approached her for a battle.

"Okay Spheal, your going to be mine. IT'S PIKACHU TIME!" Katie yelled out. Pikachu came out of the Pokeball ready to battle Spheal.

"Pikachu, use Quick Attack!" Katie commanded to her Pikachu. Pikachu charged at Spheal with Quick Attack and it hit Spheal. Spheal then used Water Gun at Pikachu but the Pokemon didn't feel any damage at all. Spheal then used Powder Snow at Pikachu, but it got away in time.

"Pikachu, use Thunder Wave!" Katie shouted. Pikachu aimed for Spheal with Thunder Wave and the attack was a direct hit.

"Now your mine. Pokeball go!" Katie yelled out throwing her Pokeball at Spehal. The ball caught Spheal and the ball wiggled around but only for 6 seconds until it broke out. "Darn it!" Katie shouted.

Katie realized that she needs to battle the Spheal a little more. Spheal was able to substain the Thunder Wave attack as it prepared an Ice Ball attack. "What's Spheal doing?" Katie asked. "Ice Ball, the attack gets stronger when used again." Patrick explained. "Okay, thanks for the information." Katie replied to Patrick.

Katie got her focus back on Spheal as it launched an Ice Ball at Pikachu. "Dodge and use Thundershock!" Katie retorted. Pikachu avoided the Ice Ball attack and delivered a nasty Thundershock at Spheal shocking it to oblivion. Spheal seemed to be down and Katie's golden opportunity arrived.

"Now your mine. Pokeball go!" Katie yelled out throwing her Pokeball at Spheal. The Pokeball once again got Spheal, but this time the ball successfully wiggled for 15 seconds and it would stop.

Katie smiled as she approached the Pokeball that as she has captured the wild Spheal. "Yes! I captured a Spheal!" Katie yelled in joy. Patrick and Meagan appluded for her capture, and it was also the first Pokemon she caught planned meaning no Pokemon getting in the way, and not a gift caputre from an egg.

Katie just looks at her Pokeball that now holds a Spheal as they get all get a new ally, and a new friend to join them on their Pokemon journey.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Patrick Schmidl: Captured a Remoraid**

**Meagan Puente: Captured a Snorunt**

**Katie Puente: Captured a Spheal**


	56. Ice Gym: From Dustox Till Dawn

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon , I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Back in the city of Las Vegas, we are joined by Katie Tonkel who is battling the Rock Gym leader Troy. Katie and Mudkip were up against Troy and Nosepass and with Mudkip taking severe damage and still standing, Katie had the last laugh.

"Mudkip, use Bide!" Katie yelled out. Mudkip unleashed a powerful Bide attack on Nosepass knocking it unconscious.

"Nosepass is unable to battle, the winner is Mudkip! The winner of this offical Pokemon Gym battle is Katie Tonkel of Homewood!" the referee announced.

"The battle is over! Katie Tonkel has come into the Rock Gym and has beaten Troy, the leader of the Rock Gym!" the announcer yelled out.

Katie came out of the Rock Gym with Diana and Beth Yates waiting outside for her. "Nice going Katie, we saw how you beat Troy." Beth said. "Thanks, now we all got your first gym token." said Diana. "Horay for us!" Katie yelled in joy.

Now the three girls just walk through the city doing absolutely nothing. "It's great were seeing the sights of Las Vegas." Diana said. "It's very lovely here." replied Beth. "Just one thing, where should we go next?" Katie asked. "Good question, I'll check the Pokemon Scanner to see where the closest gym is." Diana said.

Diana looked up the Pokemon Scanner and saw that the closest Pokemon Gym happens to be in Calgary. "The Ice Gym, that's where Patrick's girlfriend's mom is the gym leader!" Diana shouted. "We want to go to Calgary!" Beth and Diana both yelled out in union.

After squealing in joy for the next gym, two Pokemon trainers approach the three girls. "Hey there ladies." the trainer said. They looked at the two trainers, it was none other than Meagan and Katie Puente's cousins CJ and Heather Kurowski. "Who do you two happen to be?" Katie asked. "I'm Heather, and this is my brother CJ. You probably don't know, but we are Meagan's cousins." Heather explained. "You mean Meagan Puente?" Beth asked. "Yes." CJ replied.

Diana, Beth, and Katie have just came across CJ and Heather. "So, what are you two doing here?" Katie asked. "Were here to win ourselves a Rock Token." CJ said. "Well, guess who just won Rock Tokens." Diana said to the two. "Um, could I get a hint?" Heather asked. "The three of us, we have defeated the Rock Gym leader for the Rock Token." Diana explained. "Your kidding." CJ replied.

CJ and Heather have just figured out that Diana, Beth, and Katie won against Troy for the Rock Token. "You girls are going to get into the Pokemon Grand Prix as well?" CJ asked. "Yes we are." Beth said. Now they know that they have to deal with more competition for the Pokemon Grand Prix, the problem was that all three of them were ahead of them by one Token.

"Say, for my warmup. Let me battle one of you three before I get into that gym. I want to see if you deserved that Rock Token." CJ said. "I'll take you on, two on two!" Beth retorted. "Okay then, by the way what is your name?" CJ asked. "I'm Beth, this is Diana, and Katie." Beth explained pointing to Diana and Katie.

"Okay Beth, two Pokemon each sounds fair." CJ replied. "Let's battle." Beth said.

So CJ and Beth each take different sides as Diana declares herself the refree of the battle. "This battle between CJ Kurowski and Beth Yates will now begin. Each trainer will get to use two Pokemon. Let the battle begin!" Diana announced.

"COME ON OUT BIDOOF!" CJ cried out sending out his Bidoof. "My turn, GO HOPPIP!" Beth yelled out sending out her Hoppip.

Bidoof and Hoppip were on different sides waiting for the battle to begin. "Hoppip, use Tackle!" Beth cried out. Hoppip charged at Bidoof with Tackle and hit Bidoof dead on. "Okay Bidoof, you strike back with Tackle!" CJ yelled out. Bidoof aimed for Hoppip with Tackle, but it got out of the way in time. "Bidoof, let's try again with Headbutt!" CJ yelled out. Bidoof charged at Hoppip with a Headbutt attack. "Hoppip, use Poisonpowder!" Beth yelled out. Hoppip delivered a Poisonpowder attack on CJ's Bidoof.

"Drat's, Bidoof is hurt. Okay now, use Rollout!" CJ commanded. "Not so fast!" Beth said with Bidoof ready to use Rollout. "Hoppip, now use Stun Spore, and then Sleep Powder!" Beth commanded to her Hoppip. Hoppip used its Stun Spore on Bidoof as it couldn't continue its Rollout attack, and Sleep Powder put Bidoof to sleep.

Heather and Katie were watching the battle with amazement. "Amazing, Beth's Hoppip is very skillful." Heather complemented. "Why thank you, we have been practicing." Katie replied.

It was time for Bidoof to go nighty night once and for all. "Hoppip, a full power Tackle!" Beth shouted. Hoppip charged at Bidoof with a Tackle attack that just sent Bidoof flying and truly went nighty night.

"Bidoof is unable to battle, the winner is Hoppip!" Diana shouted.

CJ called back his Bidoof. "Good job Bidoof, take a nice break." CJ said to his Bidoof who was back in its ball. CJ got out another Pokeball, he hopes that his second Pokemon can counter attack Hoppip and Beth's other Pokemon.

"STARLY, YOUR UP!" CJ yelled out as his Starly comes out charging. "Hoppip, use Sleep Powder once again!" Beth shouted. "Not this time, Starly Quick Attack!" CJ commanded. Starly blasted its way towards Hoppip with Quick Attack striking dead on. That's all it would need to beat Hoppip.

"Hoppip is unable to battle, the winner is Starly!" Diana shouted.

Beth was pleased with CJ and his Starly as she called back her Hoppip. "I'm ready for round two, GO DUSTOX!" Beth cried out sending out Dustox. "Lets see how good that Dustox is, Starly use Double Team!" CJ shouted. Starly used Double Team getting Dustox into a little pickle.

"Okay Dustox, fly out of there and use Gust!" Beth yelled out. Dustox flew out of the multiple Starlys and prepared to use Gust. Starly got struck by the Gust attack. "Outstanding, what did Beth do?" Heather asked. "She didn't know which Starly was the real one, so she flew behind them and used a Gust attack, a good way to find the real Starly quickly." Katie explained. "Nice thinking." Heather replied.

"Starly hang in there, use Wing Attack!" CJ cried out. Starly was flying towards Dustox for a Wing Attack and it hits Dustox with full power. "Dustox, Moonlight!" Beth yelled out. Dustox used Moonlight to heal the damage it took against Wing Attack. "Now use Confusion!" Beth commanded. Dustox got Starly stuck with Confusion making it unable to move, Starly is now struggling.

"Oh no, Starly do something quick!" CJ cried. "Time to finish this, Air Cutter!" Beth yelled out. Dustox managed to use Air Cutter on Starly, and the final results, Starly's wings were clipped meaning it was defeated.

"Starly is unable to battle, the winner is Dustox! The winner of this Pokemon battle is Beth!" Diana announced.

Beth ran up to her Dustox and hugged it very hard. "Nice job Dustox, you're the best." Beth said to her Dustox. CJ went up to Starly and thanked it for a job well done. "Starly, good job." CJ said to his Starly.

"They did a good job, both of them." Katie said, "Yeah, Dustox seems to be very strong. No wonder CJ lost to her." Heather replied.

Afterwards, everyone gathered togther to say so long. "What a nice battle that was, I guess you winning a token and me not might have been the difference." CJ explained. "I don't belive that, it's probably the fact I'm better than you." Beth said. "Good luck in the Rock Gym you two." Diana said. "Thanks, and we will win the Rock Token to catch up to the two of you." Heather said. "Okay, were going to train so more, then head off to Calgary." Katie explained.

They all wave goodbye as Diana, Beth, and Katie journey their way toward the Ice Gym, as for CJ and Heather they will now enter the Rock Gym.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Beth Yates defeats Heather Kurowski in a Pokemon Battle**


	57. Ice Gym: Calahagn Joins In

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon , I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Patrick, Meagan, and Katie spent the night in the cave, and the next morning, they manage to make it out of the ice cavern and back outside seeing the sunshine.

"It's still cold outside." Meagan said. "I understand that." Patrick said looking out in the distance. While he was looking, he spotted a Pidgey flying by, and that's when he saw someone who was wondering through the mountains.

"Guys, I don't know, but that might be Calahagn." Patrick said. The girls took a closer look at the figure, he was wearing a black woolen hat, with a puffy black coat, black snow pants, and black snow boots. That figure did happen to be their friend, Calahagn Adduci.

"It is Calahagn." Katie said. "What is her doing out here, doesn't he notice that it's dangerous out here." Patrick said. The Pidgey flew back to Calahagn as he quickly returned it into its Pokeball.

"CALAHAGN!" Meagan yelled out. They all waived their arms as Calahagn noticed the figures. "It almost sounds like Meagan. Could it be?" Calahagn questioned himself. He tried to hike up to that point where he spotted the three and he saw it was Patrick, Meagan, and Katie.

"Guys, I can't believe you're out here. I sent Pidgey out to quickly look for someone and it turns out I found you three out here in the mountains." Calahagn explained. "It's good to see you again, were going through these mountains in order to get to Calgary." Meagan explained. "That's cool, I actually came into these mountains to train for a rematch against your mom." Calahagn mentioned.

They were all stunned to hear that Calahagn has actually faught Meagan and Katie's mom. "You took on our mom in a gym battle!" Katie exclaimed. "Yeah, but I lost. She whipped me up." Calahagn said. "So you lost badly." Patrick replied. "Yes I did, and I'm out here training for a rematch." Calahagn explained. "Why are you training out here when its almost 10 degrees below zero?" Meagan asked. "If your mom uses ice Pokemon, then I should see if I can get my Pokemon to handle these cold temperatures so they can withstand the cold." Calahagn explained. "I see where you're going with this." Patrick said.

They all think that idea may have been crazy. "Calahagn, how about you just train harder and work harder." Patrick said. "Okay, that would be a good idea." Calahagn replied. They all thought of a good idea at the time.

"Calahagn, could you hang out with us? If you have been in Calgary and faught our mom in a gym battle, we need to get there as well." Meagan said. "Sure thing, just as long you help me train." Calahagn replied. "Okay, but why don't we get out of these mountains first, then train." Patrick said. "Okay." Calahagn replied.

Calahagn has joined the group so he can help them get to Calgary, and in return they would help him train for his rematch against the Puente sister's mom.

**Pokemon Update:**

**Calahagn Adduci joins the group**


	58. Ice Gym: Darkdust Admin Riley Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon , I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

With Patrick, Meagan, and Katie traveling through the Columbia Mountains, Calahagn Adduci joins them in hopes of getting them to Calgary, and helping him get a rematch against Meagan and Katie's mom.

"Man, how much further until we get across?" Patrick asked. "I don't know, but I know were going the right way." Calahagn replied.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the Columbia Mountains, there are a group of men in their purple uniforms and helmets as they are resistant to cold temperatures. They saw a helicopter with the dark purple letter D that slanted a little to the left and the black lighting bolt behind it. It was none other than Darkdust.

"Sir, the helicopter is here." one of the Darkdust soldiers announced. Coming out of the helicopter was a stern man wearing a brown mountain cap with a brown winter coat, brown pants along with brown shoes. "It's one of the Administrators of Darkdust." a Darkdust solider said.

One of the soldiers went up and greeted the man. "Riley, you have arrived." a soldier replied. "Yes I have, lets head into my secret lab." Riley said.

In the middle of the mountains was a laboratory hidden underneath the snow. Riley was inside not in his winter gear, he had a black hair crew cut, wearing a dark green sweater with the same pants and shoes. Riley was a bit of a sneaky guy.

The soldiers came in to check up on him. "Riley, we got what you were looking for." one of the soldiers said. "Excellent, what about some Pokemon?" Riley asked. "We got Pokemon too." a soldier replied. "Good, send them to headquarters so that they can be upgraded and become more powerful." Riley announced. "You mean the Darkdust Pokeball 2000?" the soldier asked. "Right!" Riley retorted.

They wonder what Riley was looking for. "So you got the Water Orb." Riley said. "Yes sir, we have it right here. We found it actually in the shore near Vancouver, not in these mountains." said the Darkdust soldier who handed him the orb. It was a blue as the ocean and a round sphere as well.

"Nice work, you will be rewarded for catching the Pokemon and getting the orb." Riley explained to the soldiers. The men were all pleased with Riley and thanked him. "Soon, when we get all four orbs, our Pokemon can see even bigger upgrades, beyond what we have accomplished." Riley explained.

Riley then unleashed an evil laugh until something popped up on the monitor. "Huh, what's going on?" Riley asked. "We got trespassers!" yelled out one of the soldiers. On the computer monitor was Patrick, Meagan, Katie, and Calahagn traveling through the snow. "They might find us and get this orb! Send the men out at once to terminate them!" Riley commanded. "YES SIR!" the Darkdust soliders replied.

Back outside, Patrick, Meagan, Katie, and Calahagn were still hiking through the snow when they started to hear something. "Guys, do you hear that?" Katie asked. They all looked and listened and saw the Darkdust soldiers charging at them. "Are those the guys from Darkdust?" Meagan asked. "I think the answer is yes." Patrick answered.

The soldiers came up and got them all surrounded. "Attention, you must be terminated by our Administrator Riley!" a soldier yelled out.

The four of them just learned that they are in deep trouble with Darkdust. The Darkdust soldiers have them all surrounded with no where to run.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Patrick, Meagan, Katie, and Calahagn are caught by Darkdust**


	59. Ice Gym: Darkdust Admin Riley Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon , I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

In the Columbia Mountains, Patrick and the others are surrounded by Darkdust soldiers who are ready to annihilate them. "I'm too young to die!" Katie cried. "Don't start crying, your tears will freeze up." Calahagn explained. "Sorry, I'm just scared." Katie said.

Patrick didn't want to just go down without a fight. "Guys, get out your Pokemon. Were going to fight off these guys." Patrick said. "What, are you crazy?" Meagan questioned. "Do you want to be eliminated by doing nothing, or try to make a difference?" Patrick asked.

After hearing what Patrick said, they all agreed. "Let's do it." said Meagan. Everyone took out a Pokeball as the soldiers drew closer.

"Go Larvitar!" Patrick yelled out. "Come on out Snubbull!" Meagan shouted. "It's Pikachu time!" Katie cried out. "Let's go Duskull!" Calahagn shouted out. Larvitar, Snubbull, Pikachu, and Duskull came out of their Pokeballs ready to battle.

"Larvitar use Screech!" Patrick yelled out. Larvitar sent out a loud Screech to all of the Darkdust soldiers as they all get stunned by the loud frequenzy. "Snubbull, Tackle all the soldiers!" Meagan commanded. Snubbull Tackle down a good majority of soliders to knock them unconsious. "Pikachu, Thundershock!" Katie shouted. Pikachu unleashed a Thundershock on the entire unit surrounding her. "My turn, Duskull use Night Shade!" Calahagn retorted. Duskull used Night Shade attack on the last remaining soldiers, they were taken out as the group ran away.

After calling back their Pokemon, they all headed up through the mountains quickly as Riley was watching them from the monitor. "So they beat my unit, I'll just take care of them myself." Riley said to himself. He grabbed his coat and ran outside looking for the four kids.

Patrick, Meagan, Katie, and Calahagn were running through the mountains wondering what the heck just happened. "Was that Darkdust?" Meagan asked. "I think so, but why did they attack us?" Patrick questioned. "Maybe were in some secret Darkdust territory and they thought we may have been trespassers." Calahagn explained. "I don't care, Darkdust are bad people." Katie replied.

In just moments, Riley found the four Pokemon trainers. "Huh, who are you?" Patrick asked. Riley just glared at them all seeing them as disgraces to the world. "So, you must have come for the Water Orb." Riley said. "Water Orb?" Calahagn questioned.

Riley learned that they had no idea what he was doing. "I guess you don't know anything, the Water Orb is one of the four orbs that consists of the great power of this planet. When we get the other three orbs, we can harnest their powers to create the most powerful Pokemon alive and conquer this planet!" Riley explained.

"I've heard what you guys do, I already have heard you created false power with a machine you guys have." Patrick said. "Why thank you, yes we do. When we get these four orbs, the power will be way more grand than an army of Pokemon that we hold in the our Darkdust Pokeball 2000s." Riley explained. "You mean, much more powerful?" Meagan asked. "Yes, 100 times stronger than all of those gym leaders Pokemon on this planet combined!" Riley exclaimed.

"YOU EVIL PERSON! I WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THIS!" Patrick screamed. "Well then, I guess were going to have to play with each other. Since you won't leave us alone, I will take on all four of you." Riley said taking out three of the Darkdust balls.

"Wait, if you have three Pokemon, and your taking on four of us, doesn't that leave you with a disadvantage?" Katie asked. Riley just shook his head in confidence. "Little girl, with the Pokemon inside these Pokeballs, they are much more powerful than they ever were." Riley explained.

Riley was done playing games, he began to throw out his Pokeballs. "EVERYONE, COME ON OUT!" Riley yelled out. The three Pokeballs were thrown and three different Pokemon came out. One of them was a Psyduck, the other was a Lombre, and the last one was a Sudowoodo.

"What are those Pokemon?" Calahagn asked. Patrick, Meagan, and Katie took out their Pokemon Scanners analyzing the three Pokemon who did have a red light indicating that the Pokemon belonged to the Darkdust Administrator Riley. After taking a look at their Pokemon Scanners, Patrick brought out the information.

"Were dealing with a Psyduck, a Lombre, and a Sudowoodo who have power that isn't even real." Patrick explained. Riley was irritated that Patrick said the power they have isn't real. "HOW DARE YOU SAY THE POWER OF THESE POKEMON AREN'T REAL!" Riley screamed, "YOU WILL BE CRUSHED!"

Afterwards, Patrick, Meagan, Katie, and Calahagn teamed up to take on the three Pokemon that were upgraded by Darkdust. "Okay now, Treecko let's go!" Patrick shouted sending out Treecko. "Charmander, come on out!" Meagan yelled out sending out her Charmander. "It's Piplup time!" Katie shouted bringing out Piplup. "Totodile, its time to battle!" Calahagn exclaimed bringing out his Totodile.

So the battle was on with Patrick's Treecko, Meagan's Charmander, Katie's Piplup, and Calahagn's Totodile taking on Riley's Psyduck, Lombre, and Sudowoodo. This was going to be a very harsh battle that is about to take place on the Columbia Mountains. Fighting a Darkdust Administrator is a very cruel thing.

**Pokemon Updates: NONE**


	60. Ice Gym: Darkdust Admin Riley Part 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon , I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Patrick, Meagan, Katie, and Calahagn are confronting Darkdust Administrator Riley against his three Pokemon Psyduck, Lombre, and Sudowoodo. Patrick is using his Treecko, Meagan is countering with Charmander, Katie sent out her Piplup, and Calahagn is using Totodile.

"Kids, witness the power of Darkdust!" Riley yelled out. "Listen everyone, I know the Pokemon seem more powerful, but that's only because of those Darkdust Pokeballs. We have true strength, and teamwork. That is what we will use to beat these Pokemon." Patrick explained. Everyone nodded in agreement and began to battle.

"Psyduck, use Water Gun! Lombre, use Nature Power! Sudowoodo, use Low Kick!" Riley commanded to all three Pokemon. Psyduck unleashed a Water Gun attack on Charmander that took big time damage, Lombre's Nature Power was stirring up a blizzard that struck Totodile, and Sudowoodo used Low Kick on Piplup and got extreme damage.

"Whoa, they're tough!" Calahagn shouted. "Yes, the power of Darkdust." Riley said. "I got to strike back, Treecko use Bullet Seed on Psyduck!" Patrick yelled out. Treecko fired out a Bullet Seed at Psyduck. "Sudowoodo, use Flail." said Riley calmly. Sudowoodo struck Treecko with Flail with massive damage.

"TREECKO!" Patrick cried. "I'll help you, Charmander use Flame Burst on that Sudowoodo!" Meagan shouted. Charmander was about to use Flame Burst. "Lombre, Energy Ball." Riley said to his Lombre. Lombre used Energy Ball on Charmander, it was a direct hit.

"CHARMANDER!" Meagan cried. "Piplup, use Bubble on Lombre!" Katie yelled out. Piplup was going to use Bubble, but Riley knew what he was doing. "Psyduck, use Confusion!" Riley commanded to his overpowered Psyduck. Psyduck got Piplup with Confusion, and Piplup was getting hit badly. "Piplup, use Aqua Ring!" Katie commanded. Katie just thought outside the box, letting Piplup recover slowly.

It was up to Calahagn to strike big. "Okay Totodile, it's up to us. Use Rage!" Calahagn commanded. Totodile was ready to attack with Rage, but Riley was ready to strike again. "I don't think so, Sudowoodo use Rock Slide!" Riley shouted. Sudowoodo unleashed Rock Slide on Totodile, and it took a beating. "TOTODILE!" Calahagn cried.

All the Pokemon were getting pummeled, but they were still able to stand on their feet. "Face it, you all have lost. Now prepare to die!" Riley shouted. The mighty Psyduck, Lombre, and Sudowoodo were standing strong, and Treecko, Charmander, Piplup, and Totodile were all getting worn out.

"It's hopeless, were never to beat them." Meagan said in fear. Patrick just stood there knowing that he should have the odds against him. "Guys, I have an idea." Patrick said. "You do, what is it?" Katie asked.

Patrick got everyone together along with the Pokemon to discuss the game plan. "Okay listen up, were all trying to attack the Pokemon that is attacking the other. How about we each take on one Pokemon." Patrick said. "What are you trying to say?" Calahagn asked. "I mean that Meagan takes on a Pokemon, Katie takes on one Pokemon, and you take on one Pokemon. Then I can strike from behind." Patrick explained. "I like that Patrick, now I love you even more." Meagan said kissing him on the cheeks. "Thanks honey." Patrick said.

Now that the plans were made, Patrick gave everyone an assignment. "Okay, Katie gets Psyduck, Meagan takes on Lombre, and Calahagn goes after Sudowoodo." Patrick explained. "Right!" all three exclaimed in union.

And so Patrick with his Treecko, Meagan with her Charmander, Katie with her Piplup, and Calahagn with his Totodile are ready to battle. "NOW!" Patrick commanded to everyone.

"Charmander, Incinerate on Lombre!" Meagan commanded. "Piplup, Peck on Psyduck!" Katie shouted. "Totodile, Water Gun on Sudowoodo!" Calahagn yelled out. Charmander fired with Incinerate at Lombre, Piplup charged at Psyduck with Peck, and Totodile blasted a Water Gun at Sudowoodo and they all seemed powerless against the three Pokemon. "You have no chance! Psyduck use Water Pulse! Lombre use Bubblebeam! Sudowoodo use Wood Hammer!" Riley yelled out to all of his Pokemon. Psyduck aimed Water Pulse at Piplup, Lombre blasted Bubblebeam at Charmander, and Sudowoodo was charging with Wood Hammer at Totodile.

The Darkdust Pokemon were overpowering the other Pokemon easily, but that was exactly what Patrick wanted them to do. "Okay Treecko, go fast as you can. Jump behind Psyduck and use Bullet Seed, then hit Lombre with Quick Attack, and then knock out Sudowoodo with Pursuit." Patrick said to his Treecko.

Treecko got his commands from Patrick and Treecko was off, but Treecko went faster than it normally would. Treecko went super fast to hit Psyduck with Bullet Seed that caught Psyduck off guard letting Piplup's Peck strike knocking it unconsious. "Whoa, Treecko is so fast." Patrick said to himself.

Treecko got Lombre with Quick Attack as Charmander was able to win the battle with Incinerate. "I think I know what that is." Patrick said to himself, "Agility."

Finally, Treecko hit Sudowoodo with Pursuit and Totodile's Water Gun got a direct hit on the Pokemon. "Psyduck, Lombre!" Riley cried. Psyduck and Lombre were both unable to battle, but Sudowoodo was able to withstand the damage as it got back up. "Sudowoodo is still standing, good." Riley said getting out his Pokeballs, "Psyduck, Lombre, return!"

Riley called back Psyduck and Lombre, and Sudowoodo was the only one left standing. "I can't believe it, Sudowoodo didn't go down." Meagan said. "I know, and now that two Pokemon are out, its now four on one." Patrick said. "Yay, we can all gang up on Sudowoodo." Katie said.

Riley was standing there angry. "You may have defeated Psyduck and Lombre, but Sudowoodo is my strongest Pokemon. It will crush you all!" Riley yelled out. "Not if we got anything to say about it." said Calahagn.

They were all standing as a light blizzard came in. "Okay Sudowoodo, hit them all with Rock Slide!" Riley commanded to his Sudowoodo. Sudowoodo used Rock Slide on all of the Pokemon as they all got hit by it. "We will not lose to a group of beings who want to just give Pokemon power and use it to defeat us." Patrick said.

They all began to attack Sudowoodo at once. "Charmander, use Flame Burst!" Meagan cried. "Piplup, use Bubble!" Katie cried. "Totodile, use Water Gun!" Calahagn cried. "Treecko, use Bullet Seed!" Patrick cried out.

Charmander used Flame Burst on Sudowoodo as it withstood it, along with Piplup's Bubble, and Totodile's Water Gun, but when Patrick's Treecko was going to use Bullet Seed, it used a different attack. Treecko used flashing leaves at the Sudowoodo as it took critical damage.

"Sudowoodo! NO!" Riley cried. Sudowoodo fell down and couldn't battle. "No, beaten by kids!" Riley screamed. Patrick was amazed with what his Treecko just did. "Patrick, what did Treecko do?" Meagan asked. "I think that might have been Magical Leaf." Patrick explained looking at his Treecko.

Riley was steamed that his upgraded Pokemon from Darkdust couldn't stop a Charmander, a Piplup, a Totodile, and mostly a Treecko. He brought Treecko back into its Pokeball. "I'm angry that you have beaten me, but my job is done. The Water Orb is with me and will return to headquarters." Riley explained. "I don't think you're going anywhere, Piplup use Pound!" Katie yelled out.

As Piplup was about to use Pound, Riley unleashed a smoke bomb that sent in a smokescreen and Piplup just fell flat on its belly. Then it's noticed in the distance that Riley called in a helicopter and is escaping in it. "Come back!" Patrick yelled out.

They all were very angry that the Darkdust Administartor Riley escaped. "Darkdust, who are those guys." Meagan said with a grin on her face. They just saw the helicopter fly away in the distance.

Inside the helicopter, Riley was looking at his watch, he was getting a transmission from headquarters. "Riley, come in Riley." the voice said. "This is Riley, I would like to say mission complete." Riley said to the voice. "Mission complete? You mean accomplished." the voice said. "I retrieved the Water Orb, but some trainers tried to interfere and beaten my Pokemon." Riley explained. "But you have the Water Orb." said the voice. "Yes I do, I'm on my way back with the orb." Riley said. "Excellent, you should be rewarded by our master." the voice said. "Thank you. Riley out." Riley said ending the transmission.

The helicopter was flying away in the distance as Riley was returning to Darkdust headquarters with the Water Orb. The question is what is Darkdust's plan if they should recieve all the orbs, we know its to make Pokemon a lot more powerful, but why does this need to happen?

**Pokemon Updates:**

**The group defeats Darkdust Administartor Riley**

**Darkdust retrieves the Water Orb**

**Patrick Schmidl: Treecko learned Agility and Magical Leaf**


	61. Ice Gym: Riolu's First Battle

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon , I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Max Schmidl was traveling through the world so he could get into the Pokemon Grand Prix. Max was no pushover, he takes his training seriously. Out in the grasslands while heading for New York, Max was taking a break and decided to take a rest.

"Nice work out. Maybe my Pokemon deserve a break." Max said to himself. He took out his four Pokeballs and threw them in the air bringing out his Charmander, Abra, Gastly, and Dritini. "Okay guys, are any of you hungry?" Max asked. They all nodded yes meaning they were hungry. Luckily Max brought enough Pokemon food for everyone as they all got ready to eat.

Max was a little nervous with another Pokeball in his hand, it seemed Max captured another Pokemon. "Alright everyone, I got a new Pokemon for you. Let me bring it out so you can all say hi." Max said.

Max threw his Pokeball in the air and coming out was the Emanation Pokemon Riolu. Riolu looked shy in front of everyone as they all seemed confused on who it was, except for Gastly. "Riolu, these are all of my Pokemon. You may remember Gastly because Gastly battled you into letting me capture you." Max explained.

All of the Pokemon greeted Riolu with a warm welcome as Max gave it some Pokemon food to eat. They all got along and ate their food as Max just relaxed. Then, two people came right by Max. It was once again Garret Oliver and Christina Wilcox staring at Max.

"This guy must be a Pokemon Trainer." Garret said. Max looked at the brown haired man thinking that he looked familiar. "Excuse me, what are you doing?" Max asked. He then took a closer look at the man and finally realized it. "Why are you looking at me, oh I see what you're thinking." Garret said.

Max jumped up and noticed it was Garret Oliver. "Garret Oliver, a celebrity has found me!" Max yelled in joy. "Garret, he just found out who you are." Christina said. "I know that Christina, were famous remember." Garret said. Max then took a look at the girl and just realized it was Christina Wilcox. "Christina Wilcox, your celebrity girlfriend is here." Max screamed in excitement.

The Pokemon had no idea what was going through Max's head as they just watched. "So, you've heard of us?" Garret asked. "Yes I have, I loved every movie you were in. Also, you're a pretty good Pokemon trainer I heard." Max said. "Yes I am." said Garret.

Christina walked up to Max and Garret thinking to herself, he wants to battle. "Excuse me Garret, I can refree if you want." Christina replied. "What are you talking about?" Garret questioned. "I think you want to battle me, is that right?" Max asked. Garret wouldn't decline any challenge given to him as he said, "Why not, lets make it a double battle." Garret responded.

The two got together and took opposite sides for the upcoming Pokemon battle between Max and Garret. "This Double Battle between Garret and..what's your name?" Christina asked. "Max Schmidl." Max answered. "Max will now begin, each trainer may send out two Pokemon at a time, but those can be the only Pokemon you may use. Let the battle begin!" Christina announced.

Garret seemed a bit irritated when he heard that his name was Max Schmidl, realizing that he may have been Patrick's brother. "I will beat you, Kecleon and Exeggcute, show no mercy!" Garret yelled out sending out Kecleon and Exeggcute.

Max was wondering why he suddenly got angry with him. "I don't understand this, why are you suddenly angry with me? Maybe that's just your battle case. Anyway, come on out Gastly and Riolu!" Max yelled out sending out Gastly and Riolu.

Kecleon, Exeggcute, Gastly, and Riolu are ready to battle. "I make the first move, Exeggcute use Nature Power!" Garret commanded. "It's time for your first battle Riolu, use Force Palm on Kecleon!" Max yelled out. Exeggcute used Nature Power to unleash a Razor Leaf attack while Riolu dodged it and used Force Palm on Exeggcute.

"Grrrrr, Exeggcute! BARRAGE!" Garret screamed. Exeggcute used Barrage attack, but Max wasn't done just yet. "Gastly, use Night Shade on Exeggcute." Max said calmly. Gastly used Night Shade on Exeggcute taking it out without a problem.

"Exeggcute is unable to battle!" Christina shouted.

Garret was frustrated with Exeggcute. "Why do I have to have such weak Pokemon." Garret angrily bringing back Exeggcute to its Pokeball. It was Gastly and Riolu teaming up against Kecleon. "Kecleon! DO NOT BE WEAK! PSYBEAM ON THAT GASTLY!" Garret screamed. "Why are you so angry?" Max asked as his Gastly fell victim to Kecleon's Psybeam.

"Gastly is unable to battle!" Christina shouted.

Riolu and Kecleon were now battling one on one. "Okay Riolu, Foresight." Max said. Riolu enhanced its accuray and was ready for Kecleon. "Kecleon, use Slash!" Garret yelled out. "DODGE!" Max yelled.

Riolu dodged Kecleon's Slash attack as it was now charging towards Kecleon. "Now Riolu, Bullet Punch!" Max shouted. Riolu used Bullet Punch on Kecleon giving it a good hit as Kecleon could just endure the attack. "Now use Cross Chop!" Max commanded. Riolu used Cross Chop on Kecleon as it just got pummeled.

"Kecleon, no losing! I DO NOT TOLERATE WEAK POKEMON!" Garret screamed as Kecleon got up back on its feet. "Now, Shadow Sneak!" Garret yelled out. Kecleon's Shadow Sneak worked on Riolu as it gets caught by surprise. "Now finish it off with Psybeam!" Garret yelled out. Kecleon unleashed a Psybeam attack on Riolu putting it out of commission.

"Riolu is unable to battle, the winner is Kecleon. The winner of this battle is Garret!" Christina announced. Garret was just feeling better when he beat Max, his anger was gone as his Kecleon was injured a little, but was still strong.

"Good job Riolu, take a nice long rest." Max said as he brought Riolu back into the Pokeball. Max still had one question for Garret, why was he so angry when he battle. "Hey Garret, what was the deal? We seemed to get along and then you just ream me out when it was time to battle." Max explained.

"You said your name was Max Schmidl! I was thinking you were that kid's brother! I had to make sure you lost to me." Garret explained. "Kid's brother?" Max questioned.

Christina walked up to Max and began to talk to him explaining everything that had happened.

"Allow me to explain, we had the Red Carpet Showdown at Hollywood and me and Garret got to participate in a Pokemon Tag Battle. Me and Garret battled two trainers named Meagan Puente and Patrick Schmidl. I used my Pinsir while he used his Kecleon, while Meagan was using a Shinx and the trainer Garret was not happy with Patrick, had a Larvitar. We had a tage battle and my Pinsir and her Shinx both were defeated leaving Patrick's Larvitar and Garret's Kecleon. Patrick Larvitar ended up beating his Kecleon and he has accused his Kecleon of being a weak Pokemon because he lost to a kid. Now he is making sure none of his Pokemon are weak so the next time he sees him, he beats him. The guy doesn't understand that Patrick was just better than him."

Christina finished telling the story of what happened in Hollywood. Max was very interested in the story when he heard the names Patrick Schmidl and Meagan Puente. "I see what you mean, yes Patrick Schmidl is my brother, and Meagan Puente was his girlfriend." Max explained.

"Now you see why he sort of didn't like you, because you may have been his brother. Now I learned you are Patrick's brother." Christina explained. "Yes I am. I knew Patrick had a Treecko and a Sentret, but he got a Larvitar too." Max said.

Garret then got up and went over to the two. "Christina, we should get going." Garret replied. "Okay." Christinia replied. The two were ready to leave.

"Good luck with Patrick if you ever see him again, I'm heading to New York." Max said. "You're getting close, just another 10 miles and you should be there." Christina explained. "Okay, thank you very much." Max said.

Max and Christina waived goodbye, but Garret chose not to as just waits for Patrick to come back to him. Max now heads off to New York City so he can go to the Steel Gym and get the Steel Token.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Max Schmidl loses to Garret Oliver in a Pokemon Double Battle**

**Max Schmidl: Caught a Riolu**


	62. Ice Gym: Needs Time To Spheal

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon , I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

After the confrontation with Darkdust, Patrick and the group all continue through the mountains until, the end has finally arrived. Patrick, Meagan, Katie, and Calahagn all make it through the Columbia Mountains as the air starts to feel warm once again.

"Looks like were out of there." Meagan said. "Yeah, I bet we can take these heavy clothes off." Calahagn responded. They all take off their winter clothing and return into their regular clothes.

They all still travel to Calgary and decided to stop by a lake. "Where are we?" Patrick asked. "Were at Scott Lake, we are about 44 miles from Calgary." Calahagn explained. "That's good to hear, were getting closer to Calgary and that battle with my mom." Meagan said happily.

As they all camp out at Scott Lake, they all wonder how strong they are. "You know, when we were battling that guy in the mountains, Patrick's Treecko seemed very strong." Calahagn said. "Yeah, Patrick and his Treecko showed no mercy to those evil Pokemon." Katie said.

"I was wondering, why don't we all have a battle right now." Calahagn said. "Sure, who will battle?" Meagan asked. "I was thinking we have two battles." Calahagn said. "Okay, what will be the matchups?" Meagan asked.

Patrick stood up and started to speak. "I was thinking for the first battle, me against Katie, then you against Calahagn." Patrick explained to Meagan. "Good idea, I mean you battled me once, even though we just begun our Pokemon journey, but you and Katie didn't have a battle yet." Meagan explained. "I agree, those will be the two Pokemon battles." Calahagn said. "Yes, lets battle now!" Katie exclaimed.

So Patrick and Katie were near the lake with Meagan being the refree. "This Pokemon battle between Patrick Schmidl and Katie Puente will now begin. It will be a sudden death battle which means each trainer can only use one Pokemon. The battle will now begin!" Meagan announced.

"I'm going to take a chance. I know it had absolutely no battle experience, but I'll take it. Go Remoraid!" Patrick yelled out sending out Remoraid which was in the lake. "Good idea Patrick, lets have a battle between two Pokemon who can swim. I also want to use my new Pokemon, Go Spheal!" Katie yelled out sending out her Spheal.

Remoraid and Spheal were in the water ready to battle. "Okay, let me use attacks I know Spheal can use. Spheal, use Water Gun!" Katie commanded. Spheal used a Water Gun attack that hit Remoraid, it took some damage. "My turn, lets see what Remoraid knows." Patrick said looking at the Pokemon Scanner for Remoraid. After he looked at all the possible attacks for Remoraid, he began to strike. "Okay Remoraid, you try Water Gun!" Patrick yelled out. Remoraid fired out a Water Gun attack at Spheal as it got hit as well, but Spheal took very little damage.

"I should've known, water attacks don't do well against water Pokemon." Patrick said to himself. "My turn, Spheal use Ice Ball!" Katie yelled out. Spheal prepared an Ice Ball with Patrick ready to strike again. "Remoraid, use Aurora Beam!" Patrick commanded to his Remoraid. Spheal used Ice Ball attack on Remoraid while it shot an Aurora Beam. The two attacks met and both canceled out.

"Were seeing two good Pokemon in battle." Calahagn said watching. "Remoraid, use Psybeam!" Patrick yelled out. Remoraid fired a Psybeam at Spheal, but it went underwater to dodge. Remoraid also went underwater swimming. The two Pokemon swam through the water looking at each other in competition.

Katie took a look at some of Spheal's other attacks, it seems it also knew Body Slam and Aurora Beam. Katie decided to use it for a strategy. "Okay Spheal, use Body Slam on the water, then strike Remoraid with Aurora Beam. Spheal jumped out of the water and used Body Slam to make a big wave finding Remoraid. Then Spheal launched an Aurora Beam at Remoraid as it got some nice damage.

"Remoraid, no!" Patrick cried. Katie was ready to deliver the final blow. "Spheal, use Ice Ball one more time!" Katie shouted. Spheal jumped up and used Ice Ball once again on Remoraid, it couldn't avoid the attack as it was smacked by the attack. Remoraid floated back up in defeat.

"Remoraid is unable to battle, the winner is Spheal. The winner of this battle is Katie Puente!" Meagan announced. Katie jumped in joy happy that she won. "Spheal, we won!" Katie shouted jumping in the water hugging Spheal, everyone got splashed big by the water. "Wow Katie, you didn't need to be that happy." Meagan said.

Patrick went up to his Remoraid and thanked it for a good battle. "Remoraid, you did a great job in your first battle." Patrick said to his Remoraid. Remoraid just happily looked at him knowing that he cares. Katie would then swim over to Patrick.

"I know our two Pokemon didn't battle before, but good job." Katie said. "Thanks, you did better with your Spheal. You had an advantage because I didn't quite know Remoraid's attacks very well." Patrick explained. The two shook hands for a nice battle between their Pokemon.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Katie Puente defeats Patrick Schmidl in a Pokemon Battle**

**Katie Puente: Spheal learned Aurora Beam and Body Slam**


	63. Ice Gym: Scared Of The Dark Pulse

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon , I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

As Patrick and Katie finished their battle, it was time for Meagan and Calahagn to have their Pokemon battle. Katie was dried off after her victory swim towards Spheal, and Patrick would refree the battle.

"Okay Meagan, now its time for our battle and just like this one, it will be one Pokemon for each of us." Calahagn explained. "You got it." Meagan said with a competitive look in her face.

Meagan and Calahagn were on different sides with Patrick in the middle and Katie watching. "This Pokemon battle between Meagan Puetne and Calahagn Adduci will now begin. Each trainer may use one Pokemon, and one Pokemon only. Once the opposing trainer's Pokemon is unable to battle, the trainer left standing wins. Let the battle begin!" Patrick announced.

Meagan took out her Pokeball and decided to take Patrick and Katie's lead trying out her newly caught Snorunt. "Go Snorunt!" Meagan retorted sending out her Snorunt. Calahagn was ready to battle with his Pokemon as he grasped his Pokeball in his hand. "Alright, go Duskull!" Calahagn shouted as his Duskull came out to battle.

Not getting a chance to learn about his Pokemon, Katie took out her Pokemon Scanner and took a look at Duskull. "Duskull is a ghost type Pokemon, my sister better watch out." Katie said to herself watching the battle.

"Duskull, use Confuse Ray to try and confuse Snorunt!" Calahagn shouted. Duskull used Confuse Ray and all Snorunt did was just stand there. It took the attack and Snorunt was confused. "Snorunt!" Meagan cried.

Just like that, Snorunt was confused and Meagan didn't know what to do. "Snorunt, use Headbutt!" Meagan yelled out. "Meagan, Duskull is a ghost type, a normal attack is worthless against a ghost type Pokemon." Calahagn explained. "I know." Meagan said. Snorunt used Heabutt, but it was aimed at the ground knocking out its confused state. Snorunt was no longer confused, and Calahagn replied, "Impressive, using Headbutt on the ground to take out its own confusion state, how smart." Calahagn said.

Snorunt was back in action with its mind straight. "Okay Snorunt, use Icy Wind!" Meagan yelled out. Snorunt aimed an Icy Wind on Duskull. "Dodge, and use Night Shade!" Calahagn yelled out. Duskull avoided Icy Wind and used Night Shade on Snorunt. Snorunt didn't take the damage as it got away just in time.

"Now its time for me to strike once again. Duskull, use Dark Pulse!" Calahagn commanded to his Duskull. Duskull unleashed a Dark Pulse attack on Snorunt, it got hit big time. "SNORUNT!" Meagan cried. Snorunt took damage, but wasn't done yet as it got back up on its feet.

"Whoa, how did Snorunt do that?" Calahagn questioned in shock. "We need to make sure that the Pokemon's will power is strong." Meagan explained.

Katie was thrilled with the fact that her sister's Snorunt was still standing. "Yes, Meagan's Snorunt is still on its feet." Katie said in excitement.

Snorunt then unleashed a power that sent in a powerful blast of snow right at Duskull. "Snorunt?" Meagan questioned. Katie took out her Pokemon Scanner to see what attack her Snorunt used on Duskull. "Oh my, Meagan! Snorunt used an attack called Avalanche!" Katie shouted to her sister.

"Snorunt learned Avalanche. Nice!" Meagan cheered. "Duskull, are you alright!" Calahagn cried as Duskull was able to get up, but barley. "Okay Snorunt, use Powder Snow to finish Duskull off!" Meagan commanded to her Snorunt. Snorunt used Powder Snow as Duskull was hit and knocked out.

"Duskull is unable to battle, the winner is Snorunt! The winner of this Pokemon battle is Meagan Puente!" Patrick announced.

"YES! WE WON SNORUNT!" Meagan shouted jumping in joy. Snorunt also celebrated by jumping up and down for winning the battle. Calahagn called back his Duskull after a nice battle. "Good job Duskull, take a nice long rest." said Calahagn.

Meagan then brought back her Snorunt and thanked it for a job well done. Patrick and Katie ran up to Meagan and Calahagn after the battle was over.

"Great job you two, especially you Meagan." Katie said. "Thanks Katie." Meagan replied. "Cal, you and Duskull did a good job." Patrick said. "Thanks." Calahagn replied. "Now for the big topic, does this training gets us all ready for the Ice Gym." Meagan said confidently. "I'm ready for a rematch." Calahagn said. "I'm prepared for another gym battle." replied Patrick. "I've been ready since we heard were going to see mom again." Katie said.

They all were ready to confront the Puente sister's mom Karen. "Okay, then its agreed, we spend the night here and tommorow, were heading out to Calgary." Calahagn said. They all got ready to pretty much call it a day as all of their Pokemon came out to relax and have some fun as they get ready to enjoy themselves tommorow preparing to get to Calgary.

**Pokemon Update:**

**Meagan Puente defeats Calahagn Adduci in a Pokemon Battle**

**Meagan Puente: Snorunt learned Avalanche**


	64. Ice Gym: Mother And Daughter Reunion

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon , I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

After traveling through thick forests, snowy mountains, and cold temperatures, Patrick, Meagan, Katie, and Calahagn have finally arrived at Calgary. "Yes, were here in Calgary!" Katie cheered. "I can't wait to relax, and then battle your mom." Patrick said. "Me too, lets go to the Pokemon Center first." Meagan replied.

So all four of them went to the Pokemon Center to get their Pokemon healed. "It'll be a while before our Pokemon are refreshed and ready to go." said Calahagn. "Okay then, lets just wait." Patrick said.

A woman then walks into the Pokemon Center, she has blondish hair, wears glasses and has on a blue hoodie, blue jeans, and white sneakers. "Excuse me, could I get my Pokemon ready for tommorow." the woman said to the nurse. The woman handed the nurse her Pokemon and kindly took them.

"Huh, is that. MOM!" Meagan squealed. Katie saw her as well, it was their mom Karen. Karen noticed her daughters with Patrick and Calahagn. "Girls! You're here." Karen said. Meagan and Katie ran up to hug their mom very hard. "Mom, I'm so happy to see you." Katie said. "Thanks, and I bet that must be Patrick and Calahagn." Karen said looking at the two boys. "Yes mom, they were traveling with us to Calgary." Meagan explained.

Patrick and Calahagn walked up to the three. "Hey there Mrs. Puente, long time no see." said Patrick. "Patrick, its good to see you again, how is your Pokemon journey?" Karen asked. "Terrific, me and your daughters have caught many new Pokemon and won some battles." Patrick responded. "That's good to hear." said Karen.

Meagan and Katie along with Patrick wanted to show Karen something. "Mom, me, Katie, and Patrick would like to show you something we got." Meagan said. "Your Pokemon?" Karen questioned. "No, we have to get them recovered after a long travel." Katie explained. "Then what is it?" Karen asked.

Patrick, Meagan, and Katie each held out a case, they opened the cases showing their Rock Tokens from the Rock Gym back in Las Vegas. "You guys beat Troy for a Rock Token!" Karen said in shock. "Yes we did, and were here for something we have been really looking forward to, a battle with our own mother." Meagan said. "Yeah mom, I want to have an offical gym battle with you." Katie said.

Karen was so happy to not only see her daughters, but to learn they will battle her in the Ice Gym. "That is wonderful to hear, I'm so happy were going to have a battle together." Karen said happily. "Yes, and I'm here for a rematch and Patrick is going to battle here as well." Calahagn explained. "That's good to hear, unfortunately the gym is closed for the rest of the day. I came to get my Pokemon refreshed for tommorow, you can come then." Karen explained. "Sounds like a plan, we'll train hard for tommorow." Patrick responded.

They all were ready for a nice gym battle with Meagan and Katie's mom tommorow. "Now, just because your my daughters, and you two are friends of my daughters, or boyfriend for Patrick, I'm not going to give any special treatment, and I will not go easy on any of you. You have to follow the trials and beat me like everyone else." Karen explained. "Got it!" Patrick exclaimed. "Yeah, be fair with everyone mom." Meagan said.

Karen decided to take everyone out to dinner, they all were in a nice restraunt in downtown Calgary as they all talk about their journey. "Yeah, the Columbia Mountains were very harsh, it was cold." Katie explained. "Wow, that is intense for you all." Karen said. "Yes it is." Patrick responded. "Patrick, I want to tell you something." Karen said. "Yeah, what is it?" Patrick asked. "Around the same day Calahagn was going to battle me the first time, do you want to know who I lost to." said Karen. "Who was it?" Patrick asked. "Your brother Max, he beat me for the Ice Token." Karen explained.

Patrick felt a little frustrated to hear that Max is still ahead of him. "Man, he is something." Patrick said. "Actually Patrick, I met him in my first visit to Calgary, he battled me after his gym battle." Calahagn explained. "Really, what Pokemon did he have? I know he had a Charmander and an Abra, but did he have any new Pokemon?" Patrick asked. "Yes, he had a Gastly, and a Dritini." Calahagn explained. "Are you serious, Dritinis are rare, he found one!" Meagan said in shock.

Karen was listening to everything being said. "Wow, your brother got a Dritini! When I battled him, he had a Gastly and a Charmander." Karen explained. "Wow, Patrick's brother is getting ahead of him." Katie said. "I think so, and I did hear where the closest gym is from here. He was going to New York, that was the city where the Steel Gym was." Calahagn explained. "Yes, now I know where to do after the Ice Gym here." Patrick said.

"Why don't we finish eating, we got a big day tommorow." Katie said. "Yeah, you all are going to battle me for Ice Tokens." Karen responed. "Your right mom, we'll be ready." Meagan said. "Just like you with us, were not going easy on you as well." Katie said. "Yeah, we will be ready tommorow." Patrick responded. "We will beat you for the Ice Token." Calahagn responded. "Great, its agreed. Tommorow if you clear the trials of the Ice Gym, we will have our battle." Karen said to everyone. They all continued to eat their dinner.

The next day, the four Pokemon trainers all came out of the Pokemon Center armed with their Pokemon making their way to the Ice Gym. Calahagn guided them to the Ice Gym because he was there.

They all find a building that has model icicles sticking out of the building. "That is the Ice Gym. Lets go!" Calahagn replied.

All of them enter the building, they get their IDs scanned and begin to enter the Ice Gym. Calahagn went first, Patrick went second, Meagan was third, and Katie was last in line. They will begin to solve the puzzles of the Ice Gym in order to get to Karen.

**Pokemon Updates: NONE**


	65. Ice Gym: Trials Of The Ice Gym

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon , I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

**Ice Gym-Level 1:**

All four Pokemon trainers took seprate paths as they entered the Ice Gym. Calahagn entered the first stage which was a snowboarding/skiing challenge. "Awesome, snowboarding again!" Calahagn yelled out in joy. Calahagn shredded down the hill like he owned it. He made it through flawless.

It took Meagan a couple of tries, but she got the hang of it. When she finished, she found a red barrier in front of her with a number two on it. "What does that two mean?" Meagan questioned herself. She climbed up the icy slope with cliffs on both sides. She got up the first slope and spotted a red key. She grabbed it and slid downward back to the barrier and used it on the door. The barrier was still there, but the number was down to one. "Oh, that number up there showed how many red keys I needed." Meagan said to herself. On the other side, she climbed another icy slope that also had a red key at the top. She grabbed it and slid back to the barrier to unlock the barrier. It was dispelled and she proceeded.

Katie was at the third stage where she needs to find her across to the other side. Only problem was that the entire floor was slippery and she needed to watch her footing as it made a crazy path and it had bottomless pits on the side. "Gotta be careful." Katie said to herself. Katie was carefully walking across the icy floors until she slipped and fell down a pit. Katie had to start all over, and when she got back to the icy floors, she tried again. Katie managed to find a way to navigate across without slipping. She made it to the other side without a problem.

Patrick reached the other side as well and came across another snowboarding/skiing hill. "More snowboarding, nice." Patrick said to himself. Patrick took the snowboard and rode down the hill like it was nothing. There were cliffs around the area, but he avoided them. Patrick made it to the bottom without wiping out. After the awesome ride down the hill, Patrick found the door with a No.1 in front of him, Patrick entered through meeting the virtual trainer that was in the room. "You have made it through Level 1. In order to clear Level 1, you must beat this trainer in a one-on-one battle." the sound system said, "BEGIN BATTLE!"

"Go Swinub!" the virtual trainer yelled out sending out a virtual Swinub.

"Lets make a fight out of this. Go Remoraid!" Patrick yelled out sending out his Remoraid. Remoraid was bouncing around because it wasn't in any water.

"Swinub, use Powder Snow!" the virtual trainer yelled out as Swinub used Powder Snow at Remoraid, but it splashed high enough to avoid the attack. "Good...now use Water Gun!" Patrick yelled out. Remoraid sent out a Water Gun attack on Swinub, and just like that Swinub was beaten.

"Trainer defeated. You may advance." the sound system said. Patrick went through the door, Meagan, Katie, and Calahagn had no trouble with the virtual trainer one bit.(definetely true for Calahagn because he was through the ice trials once already)

**Ice Gym-Level 2:**

Calahagn found the icy slope and just hopped on to slide down. "Whoa, I remember this." Calahagn said. Calahagn was sliding down the slope and avoided all the obstalces. He snagged a red key that was hanging in the air. When he got to the bottom, he found the red barrier and used the red key on it.

Meagan had to cross another icy floor but this time there were pendulums swinging across meaning Meagan had to avoid those. "This is going to be tough." Meagan said to herself. Meagan crossed the icy floors with the pendulums and watched her step. She was nervous but she was able to get across safetly.

Katie found a blue barrier with a three in front of her, and on her left she found two blue keys with an ice wall in the way, and on the right, she found one blue key with an ice wall blocking the path as well, but she found a blue flamed torch. "Hmmmm, maybe if I melt these walls, I can get the keys." Katie said. Katie grabbed a stick and took it to one of the ice walls melting it, burning the stick, and she grabbed the key. Katie repeated the same process with the other two ice walls. Katie used her three blue keys to unlock the barrier to advance through. She found another icy floor pendulum puzzle, a little harder.

Patrick got through the second icy floor pendulum puzzle without a problem, and saw the No.2 door at the end. Patrick entered through the door and saw the virtual trainer. "You have made it through Level 2. In order to clear Level 2, you must beat this trainer in a one-on-one battle." the sound system said, "BEGIN BATTLE!"

"Go Snover!" the virtual trainer yelled out sending out a virtual Snover.

"Come on out Sentret!" Patrick yelled out sending out his Sentret.

"Snover, use Icy Wind!" the virtual trainer yelled out as the virtual Snover stirred up an Icy Wind attack. Sentret got hit by the attack, but stood strong. "Sentret, use Fury Swipes, and then Swift!" Patrick commanded to his Sentret. Sentret charged at Snover with Fury Swipes and then delivered the final blow with Swift. Snover never stood a chance against Patrick.

"Trainer defeated. You may advance." the sound system said. Patrick went through the door to level 3, Meagan, Katie, and Calahagn joined him.

**Ice Gym-Level 3:**

Calahagn has arrived at the third level of the Ice Gym trials. He noticed the door with the No.3 right in front of him. Calahagn saw a multi colored barrier that changes from red, to yellow, to green, to blue, and back to red again. "I remember this very well, I have to gather a red key, a yellow key, a green key, and a blue key in order to unlock this barrier. Calahagn saw two paths on his side, he took the one on the left and saw it was icy floors with a giant bottomless pit, pendulums, and some of the floor was moving.

Meagan encountered the same obstacle as well, the icy path split into three, two seemed to lead to a dead end while the other one leads to another blue flamed torch. Meagan probably figured it out. "I see, I think I got to get a stick, light a torch, and take it to one of the other sides where I can get a key." Meagan explained out loud. She walked across the icy floor in the middle with three pendulums swinging across. She made it across and got a torch to take to one of the other sides. Meagan did notice those two paths do lead to ice walls. Meagan carefully crossed and took the left path. She was bad on her timing on her first try and fell down the pit. Meagan had to start all over, she did everything else from before and this time took the torch to the ice wall to melt it and grab the blue key. She went back and repeated the exact same thing with the other path which was slightly different grabbing the yellow key.

Katie had a hard time getting through that part as it took ther six tries to finally get it. She used the blue and yellow keys on the lock and saw that the barrier now only changes from red to green probably because Katie used the keys on the barrier. "Yes, now I only need the red and green key to get through here." Katie said to herself. She went on the other path to the right and saw that it was the exact same thing from before. Just like before the entire floor was icy, a bottomless pit was there if they fall off the floor, pendulums were swinging, some of the floor pieces were moving, and there was a blue flamed torch at the end. Katie noticed she had to do the exact same thing from the previous room, but slightly different from the other. Thanks to her previous experience from the first room, she knew what to do and get through it grabbing the red key, and then the green key.

Patrick came back with the red and green keys, he used the two keys on the barrier and it disappeared. "YES, SHOWTIME!" Patrick yelled in excitement as he goes through the No.3 door. Patrick entered through the door and saw another virtual trainer. "You have made it through Level 3. In order to clear Level 3, you must beat this trainer in a one-on-one battle." the sound system said, "BEGIN BATTLE!"

"Go Delibird!" the virtual trainer yelled out sending out a virtual Delibird.

"Come on out Ralts!" Patrick yelled out sending out his Ralts. The battle would begin immediately.

"Delibird, use Blizzard!" the virtual trainer commanded to its virtual Delibird as it would use Blizzard. "Ralts, use Confusion!" Patrick yelled out. Ralts unleashed a Confusion attack on Delibird that put it away easily.

"Trainer defeated. You may advance." the sound system said. All four Pokemon trainers passed the third virtual trainer and were ready for the last level before they reached Karen.

**Ice Gym-Final Level:**

Calahagn enters the last level, he goes down a path to see that there are icy floors with moving floor pieces. There were also some cracks in some of the ice meaning if he stepped on them, he would fall. "Okay, got to be careful." Calahagn said to himself. Calahagn slowly navigates across the icy floors, he stays aware for the moving pieces. He steps on a cracked spot but just narrowly avoids falling. After some tough footwork, he gets across and goes down the tunnel.

Meagan gets through the tunnel and comes across another room like the one she was in before, but only now at the end she sees an ice wall at the other side. "I know what I have to do to get through, where's the torch so I can melt that ice?" Meagan asked herself. She then found the torch and carefully got to it. She needed to be careful on the icy floors, walk across slowly and be alert for moving floor pieces and cracks on the ground. Meagan made it across in one piece and melted the ice wall in front of her. She ran down the tunnel which seemed a little bit long.

Katie got to the end of the tunnel and saw another snowboarding/skiing stage with a sign that read _PAY ATTENTION THERE IS SOMETHING IMPORTANT FLOATING AROUND YOU WILL NEED! "_What does that mean?" Katie asked herself. She got herself some skis and hopped down the slope. She got her balance and controlled herself avoiding cliffs, and other obstacles. Then at one point, the slope was just going down slighty and Katie noticed something floating in the air. It was a key with and on it was a turquoise coin with a snowflake design, looking like it may be what the Ice Token looks like. Now she figured out what the sign meant, she had to look out for the key to unlock the door to the gym leader. The slope got wild again, but Katie made it to the bottom of the slope safely.

Patrick hopped off his snowboard, went down the tunnel with the key he grabbed as well, at the end, he saw a bridge without sides, and a giant door with the Ice Token symbol with two blue flamed torches. "I see, if we didn't get the key, we have to jump down this pit and start all over." Patrick explained for if they didn't grab the key. He used the key on the giant door and proceeded through.

Patrick, Meagan, Katie, and Calahagn all became visible again along with other trainers as they complete the Ice Gym trials. "Wow, that was tough." Calahagn said. "Why would you say that, this was your second time through." Patrick said. "I know, but it's still tough." Calahagn said. "Okay, we get to face mom soon." Meagan replied. "Yes, and Calahagn is going to go first, right?" Katie asked. "Yeah, I entered first so I battle before all three of you." Calahagn explained.

All four Pokemon trainers now wait for the battle between Meagan and Katie's mom Karen.

**Pokemon Update:**

**Calahagn Adduci, Patrick Schmidl, Meagan Puente, and Katie Puente are all ready for a battle against Karen**


	66. Ice Gym: Calahagn VS Karen

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon , I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

All four trainers were ready for their gym battle. "So, it will be Calahagn, then me, then Meagan, and then Katie among the four of us?" Patrick asked. "Yeah, we should be ready soon." Calahagn said.

The bodyguard came up and announced a name. "Calahagn Adduci!" the bodyguard said out loud. "I'm up, wish me luck." Calahagn replied. "Go get'em Calahagn." Patrick said giving a thumbs up.

Calahagn entered the stadium with everyone cheering. "We welcome you to another broadcast of the Ice Gym battles where trainers face off against Karen for the Ice Token. Karen stands there waiting for her opponent." the announcer explained.

"Calahagn, you're ready for our rematch." Karen said. "You bet I am." said Calahagn. "That's Calahagn Adduci, he face Karen before and lost, he hopes to have better luck against her." the announcer said.

The referee came up to Calahagn and announced the rules bringing out a wheel. "You will spin this wheel. If it lands on a two then you will both use two Pokemon, if it lands on a three then you will both use three Pokemon, and if it lands on the 2 with a multiplcation sign before it you will battle in a double battle." the referee explained.

Calahagn spinned the wheel and it would land on the x2 meaning a double battle would take place. The refree took a look at the wheel results. "It will be a double battle meaning you will each send out two pokemon at a time." the refree explained. "A double battle." Calahagn said. "Yeah, and I'll use the same two Pokemon I used against you when it was a single two Pokemon battle." Karen explained. "So the rematch will be a double battle between Calahagn Adduci and Karen." the announcer said.

Calahagn and Karen took seperate sides. "Welcome to the Ice Gym, in this corner we have our gym leader Karen! On the other side is the challenger Calahagn Adduci. If the challenger beats the gym leader, he will be awarded the Ice Token. It will be a double battle meaning the two Pokemon can be your only Pokemon, last one standing is the winner. Let the battle begin!" the referee anounced to everyone.

Karen took out two of her Pokeballs. "Mamoswine and Abomasnow, come on out!" Karen yelled out. Calahagn remembered those two Pokemon he faced. "Yeah, I remember those two Pokemon. Now I should know what to do, I hope. Go Totodile and Duskull!" Calahagn yelled out.

Calahagn's Totodile and Duskull were up against a powerful Mamoswine and Abomasnow. "You make the first move." Karen said. "Okay, Totodile use Rage on Mamoswine, Duskull strike Abomasnow with Confuse Ray!" Calahagn commanded to his two Pokemon. Totodile used a Rage attack on Mamoswine hitting it head on while Duskull confused Abomasnow with Confuse Ray.

"Okay, Abomasnow use Ice Punch on Duskull!" Karen yelled out. Abomasnow was confused and ended up striking Mamoswine with Ice Punch. "Oh crud, Mamoswine, are you okay!" Karen yelled out. "YES! OPPORTUNITY! Duskull use Ominous Wind and Totodile, use Water Gun on Mamoswine!" Calahagn yelled out.

"Bad news for Karen, Duskull's Confuse Ray ended up causing Abomasnow to hit Mamoswine with Ice Punch and that opens the door for Calahagn as his Pokemon both go after Mamoswine." the announcer explained. Totodile' Water Gun and Duskull's Ominous Wind struck big, and just like Mamoswine was done.

"Mamoswine is unable to battle!" the refree shouted.

"That's it, all Karen has is Abomasnow that still seems confused." the announcer said. "Abomasnow, snap out of it. Use Avalanche!" Karen yelled out. Abomasnow used its Avalanche attack that went out of control because of its confused state, but it did go after Totodile and Duskull.

"Both of you dodge it!" Calahagn yelled out to both of his Pokemon. Totodile and Duskull both escaped the attack just in time, Abomasnow was starting to feel like it was getting a headache. "Now Totodile, use Scratch! Duskull, use Dark Pulse!" Calahagn yelled out. Totodile unleashed a strong Scratch at Abomasnow as it took damage from the attack, and Duskull delivered the final blow with a Dark Pulse attack. The battle was just too one sided because of Duskull's Confuse Ray hitting Abomasnow, and now it was done.

"Abomasnow is unable to battle, the winners are Totodile and Duskull. The winner of this offical Pokemon Gym battle is Calahagn Adduci of Homewood." the referee announced.

"Amazing work, Calahagn comes back for a second go at Karen, and he wins thanks mostly to that Confuse Ray from Duskull." the announcer said.

"Nice job, it was my fault I lost. I tried to get Abomasnow to attack, but Confuse Ray really got to my Pokemon and it led to my Mamoswine getting defeated. You won fair and square Calahagn." Karen said. "Thanks, you did your best." Calahagn said shaking Karen's hand.

The spotlight came on the two trainers. "Calahagn Adduci, it is my pleasure to present you, the Ice Token." Karen said. Everyone cheered Calahagn on for winning the Ice Token. The Ice Token was a turquoise coin with a picture of a snowflake on it.

"Way to go Calahagn, you finally won." Meagan said. "That's great to see him win a token." Katie said. "Now, we wait for my battle." Patrick said looking up at the screen with Calahagn holding up his Ice Token.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Calahagn Adduci defeats Karen for the Ice Token**


	67. Ice Gym: Patrick VS Karen

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon , I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Patrick, Meagan, and Katie all watched Calahagn beat Karen well on his second try. They waited for three more trainers to go, all three failed. The bodyguard came up and announced Patrick's name.

"I'm up, I think I'll do well against your mom." Patrick said. "Do your best, don't hold back honey. I love you." Meagan said to Patrick as he entered the arena.

"We will now bring out our next competitor, Patrick Schmidl from Homewood." the announcer said. Patrick was in the battle arena that was an ice arena. "Well Patrick, are you ready for our battle?" Karen asked. "You bet I am, I've been waiting for this since we got here." Patrick responded. "Okay, give it your all." Karen replied.

The referee came up to Patrick and announced the rules to him even though he already knew them. "You will spin this wheel. If it lands on a two then you will both use two Pokemon, if it lands on a three then you will both use three Pokemon, and if it lands on the 2 with a multiplcation sign before it you will battle in a double battle." the referee explained.

Patrick gave the wheel a nice spin, and it would land on the three which meant he and Karen will battle three-on-three. The refree took a look at the wheel results. "The wheel lands on three, it will be three Pokemon each of you." the refree explained. "Patrick and Karen will each use three Pokemon in this battle." the announcer said.

The crowd was going wild as Patrick and Karen were facing off. "Welcome to the Ice Gym, in this corner we have our gym leader Karen! On the other side is the challenger Patrick Schmidl. If the challenger beats the gym leader, he will be awarded the Ice Token. Each trainer may use three Pokemon, last one standing is the winner. Let the battle begin!" the referee anounced to everyone.

Karen took out her Pokeball and was ready for battle. "Come on out Abomasnow!" Karen yelled out sending out her Abomasnow. Abomasnow was as tough as it was before. Karen knew this time to be prepared for any confusion states, and Patrick was ready to send out his first Pokemon. "Come on out Sentret!" Patrick yelled out sending out Sentret.

The battle began between Patrick and Karen. "Sentret, use Foresight!" Patrick commanded. Sentret used its foresight to focus more. "Okay Abomasnow, use Swagger on Sentret!" Karen yelled out. Abomasnow used Swagger on Sentret as Sentret got stronger, but it was confused.

"Risky move by Karen, she got her Abomasnow to make Sentret stronger and get it confused. That is what Swagger does, makes the opponent stronger and confuses the opponent as well." the announcer explained.

Patrick knew about Swagger and had to find a way to get through it. "Okay Sentret, use Swift all over the battlefield!" Patrick yelled out to his Sentret Sentret jumped up confused and used Swift all over the place. Abomasnow jumped in the air to avoid the attack. "Abomasnow, use Razor Leaf!" Karen yelled out. Abomasnow unleashed a Razor Leaf at Sentret. "Defense Curl!" Patrick yelled out. Sentret used Defense Curl to protect itself from Razor Leaf.

Sentret got back on the ground losing its confused state. "Yeah, now Sentret use Fury Swipes!" Patrick shouted. Sentret ran up to Abomasnow and scratched the living daylights out of Frost Tree Pokemon. "I don't if this a good idea, I was trying to get Sentret to learn this move, but I don't know if its mastered yet?" Patrick questioned himself as Sentret continued its Fury Swipes.

Patrick took the chance with the attack. "Here goes nothing, Sentret us Iron Tail!" Patrick yelled out. Sentret jumped up in the air and struck Abomasnow well with a Iron Tail attack.

"Abomasnow is unable to battle, the winner is Sentret!" the refree shouted.

"Unbelieveable, Patrick taught his Sentret how to use Iron Tail. Incredible training Patrick and his Sentret." the announcer said. Karen called back Abomasnow. "Nice job Abomasnow, take a nice long rest. Patrick, I don't know how you did it. If your teaching my daughters how to be great Pokemon trainers, you're doing a great job." Karen complemented.

The battle was still going as Karen took out another Pokemon. "Go Mamoswine!" Karen yelled out sending out Mamoswine. "Karen will use Mamoswine while Patrick sticks with Sentret." said the announcer.

"Okay, more to do. Sentret since we got the hang of it, Iron Tail again!" Patrick shouted. Sentret tried to use Iron Tail again, but it failed in the middle of the attack. "Darn it!" Patrick shouted. "Alright then, Mamoswine use Take Down!" Karen commanded to her Mamoswine. Mamoswine used Take Down on Sentret, Sentret tried to get away, but just couldn't as it gets hit and sent flying to defeat.

"Sentret is unable to battle, the winner is Mamoswine!" the refree shouted.

"Now each trainer is down to two Pokemon as Patrick's Sentret cannot continue thanks to Take Down." the announcer said as Patrick called back Sentret.

"Okay then, Treecko lets go!" Patrick yelled out sending out Treecko. "Patrick will use Treecko as his second Pokemon." replied the announcer. "I will not go easy on you, Mamoswine use Ice Fang!" Karen yelled out to her Mamoswine. Mamoswine was coming towards Treecko with an Ice Fang attack that would take down Treecko. "Treecko, use Agility to dodge!" Patrick shouted. Treecko heard Patrick's command, Treecko used Agility to avoid the attack.

"Mamoswine, use Blizzard!" Karen yelled out. Mamoswine unleashed a Blizzard attack on Treecko. "Treecko, dodge it and use Agility again, use it to run around Mamoswine really fast!" Patrick commanded to his Treecko. Treecko got away from Blizzard and used Agility to swirl around Mamoswine.

Mamoswine couldn't keep a sharp eye on Treecko as it just got dizzy. "What's going on?" Karen asked. "I'm using Treecko's speed in my advantage, Mamoswine may be strong, but it's not one of the big speed Pokemon around." Patrick explained.

"Nice thinking by Patrick, having Treecko use Agility to show how slow Mamoswine is as it may have a headache from watching." said the announcer.

Mamoswine couldn't regain its focus from Treecko's Agility. "Treecko, use Bullet Seed!" Patrick yelled out. Treecko jumped up in the air and unleashed a Bullet Seed attack on Mamoswine as it took the attack. "Mamoswine!" Karen cried. "Now use Magical Leaf!" Patrick shouted. Treecko used Magical Leaf on Mamoswine as the Twin Tusk Pokemon was finished.

"Mamoswine is unable to battle, the winner is Treecko!" the refree shouted.

"Treecko triumphs! The Ice Gym leader Karen is down to her last Pokemon." the announcer said. Karen brought Mamoswine back into the Pokeball. "Well Patrick, I got to say, you are putting up a fight like I wanted." Karen responded. "Why thank you, but I'm ready to finish this." Patrick replied. "I know, this was a Pokemon I wanted Meagan and Katie to face, but I can use it on you too. Go Glaceon!" Karen yelled out sending out the Pokemon Glaceon.

"Looks like Karen is going with Glaceon to try and see if she can finish things with Patrick." the announcer said. Patrick wanted to get more information on Glaceon, so he took a look on everything for Glaceon with the Pokemon Scanner.

"Okay, lets get this over with. Glaceon, put that Treecko away with Ice Beam all over the place!" Karen yelled out. "Treecko, use Agility to dodge!" Patrick shouted. Glaceon used Ice Beam all over the battlefield, and this time Treecko's Agility would not help him at all as it got frozen by the Ice Beam.

"No, Treecko! NO!" Patrick yelled out. "Take Down now Glaceon!" Karen commanded to her Glaceon. Glaceon showed no mercy against Treecko striking the Pokemon with Take Down, Treecko went bye bye.

"Treecko is unable to battle, the winner is Glaceon!" the refree shouted.

Patrick was stunned to see his Treecko was knocked out. He wasn't surprised by the fact that Treecko was a grass Pokemon and ice attacks would do severe damage, he was surprised that Glaceon was fast and his Agility strategy wouldn't work. "My last Pokemon, here goes nothing. Go Ralts!" Patrick cried out sending out Ralts.

"Patrick's Treecko is out, and Ralts comes in to battle. Will it be enought to beat Karen's Glaceon?" the announcer questioned.

Ralts was staring Glaceon in the eyes showing it wasn't afraid. "Glaceon, use Frost Breath!" Karen yelled out. "Double Team Ralts! If Glaceon finds you, use Teleport to go behind!" Patrick commanded to his Ralts. Ralts used Double Team, and then Glaceon used Frost Breath all over to get Ralts. When the real Ralts was found, it used Teleport.

"What, what's going on? I should've gotten the real Ralts!" Karen yelled. Patrick stood there smiling crossing his arms. Glaceon was wondering where Ralts was, Ralts was behind Glaceon. The Fresh Snow Pokemon was frightened to see Ralts there behind.

"Gotcha, now Ralts! Use Confusion!" Patrick shouted. Ralts used Confusion on Glaceon as it struggled to escape from Ralts attack. "Okay Ralts, continue your attack with Calm Mind!" Patrick yelled out. Patrick taught his Ralts Calm Mind during some of the times they trained as it made its mind stronger to keep Glaceon in a grip.

"It seems as Glaceon can't get out of this one, Patrick's Ralts may have this one in the bag." the announcer said. "GLACEON!" Karen cried.

While Ralts was taking care of Glaceon with Confusion, it had one final trick up its sleeve. Ralts used Magical Leaf on Glaceon which was the real final blow putting it down. "Whoa, Ralts learned Magical Leaf too." Patrick said in amazement as it was the end of the battle.

"Glaceon is unable to battle, the winner is Ralts! The winner of this offical Pokemon Gym battle is Patrick Schmidl of Homewood!" the referee announced.

"Patrick has done it, he has beaten Karen. Ralts just surprised Glaceon with that Double Team and Teleport combination." the announcer explained as the crowd went wild for Patrick

Patrick was pleased with the battle he got. "Thank you, I wanted a nice battle. You gave it to me, and I won." Patrick said. "Your welcome Patrick, best of luck on your quest to the Pokemon Grand Prix." Karen said.

The spotlight came on the two trainers. "Patrick Schmidl, it is my pleasure to present you, the Ice Token." Karen said. Patrick was given a whole bunch of cheers for winning the Ice Token, he is now closer to the Pokemon Grand Prix.

Meagan and Katie were watching, and they saw that Patrick won. "I can't believe it. He beat mom." Meagan said. "I know, and our mom is a tough trainer." Katie responded. "Yeah, I wonder how I'll fare against her?" Meagan questioned herself as she awaits her battle with her own mother.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Patrick Schmidl defeats Karen for the Ice Token**

**Patrick Schmidl: Sentret learned Iron Tail**

** Ralts learned Calm Mind and Magical Leaf**


	68. Ice Gym: Meagan VS Karen

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon , I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

It was now Meagan's turn to battle after she finished watching the trainers ahead of her all fail. The bodyguard called her name as she entered through the passageway for her gym battle.

"Well, this is it Katie. I'm going to battle our mom." Meagan said to her sister. "Good luck Meagan, and give it your all. Mom would love that." Katie said to her. Meagan smiled as she hugged her sister and began walking into the arena. Meagan and Katie have already saw Calahagn and Patrick beat their mom, and it was Meagan's turn.

"I've only been a Pokemon trainer for a little while, now I'm going to challenge my mom. Don't be nervous Meagan, give it everything you got." Meagan said to herself as she entered the arena.

Karen saw Meagan in the arena looking a little worried. "Meagan, are you worried about battling me? I'm thinking the same thing as you are." Karen said. "Yeah a little, I mean I want to get an Ice Token for the Pokemon Grand Prix, but battling you right now seeing how good you and dad have been, I don't know if I'm ready." Meagan said to herself. "Meagan, just give it your all. That's what I want from you." Karen said.

The referee came up to Meagan and announced the rules to her. It was required that they tell the trainers the rules even if they know them well. Meagan spinned the wheel, and it would land on the two which meant Meagan and her mother were going to use two Pokemon. The refree took a look at the wheel results. "The wheel lands on two, it will be two Pokemon each of you." the refree explained. "Meagan and Karen will each use two Pokemon in this battle. Meagan Puente is the daughter of the gym leader Karen. This is going to be an emotional battle between a mother and her daughter." the announcer said.

The crowd was giving a big round of appluse for Meagan and Karen battling. "Welcome to the Ice Gym, in this corner we have our gym leader Karen! On the other side is the challenger and the gym leader's daughter, Meagan Puente. If the challenger beats the gym leader, she will be awarded the Ice Token. Each trainer may use two Pokemon, last one standing is the winner. Let the battle begin!" the referee anounced to everyone.

"They may be family, but no exceptions for Karen to go easy on her because its her daughter. On deck after Meagan is Karen's other daughter Katie. She will battle right after Meagan. Right now, we focus on this battle." the announcer explained.

Both of them stared at each other and took out a Pokeball to begin the battle between a mother and her daughter. "Go Mamoswine!" Karen yelled out sending out Mamoswine. "COME ON OUT SNUBBULL!" Meagan yelled out. "So Karen will use Mamoswine and Meagan will use Snubbull. This is going to be interesting." the announcer said.

"Mamoswine, hit Snubbull with Mud Bomb!" Karen yelled out. "Snubbull, dodge it and use Faint Attack!" Meagan yelled out. Snubbull dodged a powerful Mud Bomb attack and then hit Mamoswine with Faint Attack. Mamoswine didn't seem effected.

"Meagan, I've trained Mamoswine for many years. You think you can beat it, you're thinking wrong. Mamoswine, use Ice Fang!" Karen yelled out. "I'll counter with the same thing. Snubbull, use Ice Fang!" Meagan shouted. The two Pokemon charged at each other with Ice Fang, but Mamoswine's seemed better as Snubbull took a tumble.

"Were not done yet, try Fire Fang!" Meagan shouted. Snubbull attacked Mamoswine once again, but this time with Fire Fang. The attack did some damage, but not enough. "It seems as Snubbull is struggling against Karen's Mamoswine, none of its attacks seem to work." the announcer explained. Everyone in the audience is watching closely to see what is going on. Patrick and Calahagn were both sitting together watching.

"Calahagn, I don't know what Snubbull can do." Patrick said. "We can just hope for the best, maybe something will happen." Calahagn explained.

Meagan was trying to think of a way to stop Mamoswine. "Now Mamoswine, use Take Down!" Karen yelled out. Mamoswine charged at Snubbull with Take Down with Meagan being unable to think of something. "Hmmm, Snubbull use Scary Face when Mamoswine gets closer!" Meagan retorted. When Mamoswine got closer to Snubbull, it unleashed a Scary Face attack on Mamoswine stopping it in its tracks frightend.

"Alright, now use Tackle!" Meagan yelled out. Snubbull used Tackle striking Mamoswine dead on. Mamoswine was able to withstand it even though it took plenty of damage.

"Looks like Snubbull may have turned it around. Scary Face to scare Mamoswine and put it in fear, then a Tackle to make it hurt. Mamoswine has shook it off and is ready to continue." the announcer explained. The two Pokemon were still standing against each other ready for another attack. "Mamoswine, try again with Take Down!" Karen yelled out.

Mamoswine charged with Take, but Snubbull did the same thing without a command from Meagan. "Huh, Snubbull knows Take Down too?" Karen questioned. "I thought that was Tackle Snubbull was using." Meagan said. The two Pokemon collided with Take Down, and the result was both Pokemon going down on the collision.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle!" the refree shouted.

"Snubbull and Mamoswine both are knocked out by their Take Down attacks. Now each trainer is down to their last Pokemon." the announcer said.

"Okay Meagan, no more playing nice. Go Glaceon!" Karen yelled out sending out Glaceon. "GO CHARMANDER!" Meagan cried out sending out her Charmander.

"The leader Karen will use Glaceon, and her daughter Meagan will use Charmander which is a fire type and has a slight advantage." said the announcer. The battle was now between Charmander and Glaceon, this would determine if Meagan would hoist the Ice Token. "Now Meagan, I want to see what you can do with that Charmander." Karen said. "I will, and you do the same with Glaceon." Meagan said to her mom.

The battle began as Meagan would try to strike first. "Charmander, use Ember!" Meagan yelled out. Charmander unleased an Ember attack on Glaceon, it got hurt by it a little, but that was only because the attack was a fire type and Glaceon was an ice type. "You're making a smart move battling with a fire type, but remember its skill that wins. Glaceon use Ice Beam!" Karen shouted. Glaceon aimed an Ice Beam at Charmander, Charmander was struck by it and was frozen. "Charmander!" Meagan cried.

"It may be over in just that one Ice Beam. Glaceon has frozen Charmander in its tracks." the announcer said. "Wow, I'm disappointed in you Meagan. When I battled your boyfriend's brother Charmander, my Pokemon were in panic mode and had no idea what to do. Your Charmander seems like nothing, its not what I wanted." Karen explained.

Meagan was a little upset with what she heard. "I want to prove you wrong mom." Meagan said. "What." Karen replied. "I WANT TO PROVE YOU WRONG!" Meagan screamed. Charmander heard Meagan's cry and used its claws its flame on the tail to make some of the ice melt a little, and powerfully clawed out of the ice. "Whoa!" Karen stuttered.

"Charmander. Was that Slash?" Meagan asked. Charmander nodded a yes meaning that Charmander learned Slash. "Alright, now Charmander use Incinerate!" Meagan commanded to her Charmander. Charmander unleashed an Incinerate attack on Glaceon as it was struck by the attack.

"Glaceon, use Ice Shard quickly!" Karen yelled. Glaceon used Ice Shard, and aimed the attack right at Charmander. "Okay Charmander, dodge it and use Slash once again!" Meagan yelled out. Charmander avoided the attack and charged at Glaceon with Slash hurting it big time. "Now finish it off with Flame Burst!" Meagan shouted. Charmander used Flame Burst on Glaceon and the ice Pokemon could not handle it anymore.

"Glaceon is unable to battle, the winner is Charmander! The winner of this offical Pokemon Gym battle is Meagan Puente of Homewood!" the refree announced.

"Meagan Puente has not only battled her mother, she won! This is got to be a touching moment for Karen." the announcer said. "Charmander, we did it!" Meagan yelled hugging her Charmander. "Good job Glaceon." Karen said to her Glaceon patting it on the back. "So she beat her own mom, she was no where her experience, neither was I, but that was impressive." Patrick said. "I agree with you Patrick, we know that getting to the Pokemon Grand Prix will not be easy for any of us." Calahagn explained. Katie was watching in the waiting room seeing that Meagan won. "My sister beat mom, I wonder if I can do it?" Katie questioned herself.

The spotlight came on the two trainers. "Meagan Puente, it is my pleasure to present you, the Ice Token." Karen said. Meagan recieved the Ice Token and was given a whole bunch of cheers for beating her own mother. This was more than just another token and another step closer to the Pokemon Grand Prix, this was showing her mom how much she has grown up. "I'll talk more with you after Katie's battle, okay." Karen said. "Sure mom." Meagan replied.

After Karen got her Pokemon healed quickly, the bodyguard came in. "Katie Puente!" the bodyguard announced. "That's me." Katie replied. She began to walk towards the arena as now she must face her mom. "I hope I can beat mom too." Katie said to herself nervously.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Meagan Puente defeats Karen for the Ice Token**

**Meagan Puente: Snubbull learns Take Down**

**Charmander learns Slash**


	69. Ice Gym: Katie VS Karen

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon , I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Katie was inside the Ice Gym battle arena looking at her own mom. Karen was looking at Katie as well who was going to battle her. "Katie, you don't have to be scared." Karen said. "I'm not scared, I'm excited that were going to battle." Katie said. "I see what you mean Katie, don't hold back. Give it your all." Karen replied.

The announcer was at his desk ready to discuss the next battle. "Karen has been beaten by her own daughter Meagan, now her other daughter Katie will battle her in a Pokemon Battle." the announcer said.

After the refree explained the rules to Katie that she already knew, she spun the wheel and it would land on the two with a times sign before it. "The wheel has landed on times two, it will be two Pokemon in a double battle!" the refree explained to the two trainers.

So Katie and Karen were ready for another heart filled battle, and if Katie wins, she will join Patrick and Meagan with Ice Tokens. "Welcome to the Ice Gym, in this corner we have our gym leader Karen! On the other side is the challenger and the gym leader's daughter, Katie Puente. If the challenger beats the gym leader, she will be awarded the Ice Token. This will be a double battle, the last one standing is the winner. Let the battle begin!" the referee anounced to everyone.

Katie and Karen were both looking at each other with a good look for competition. Karen would send her Pokemon out first. "Abomasnow and Glaceon, come on out!" Karen yelled out sending out Abomasnow and Glaceon. Katie got her Pokemon ready for her battle against her mom, she really wasn't sure who to use. She thought carefully and made her decision. "It's Piplup and Spheal time!" Katie yelled out sending out her Piplup and her Spheal.

Abomasnow and Glaceon along with Piplup and Spheal were ready to battle. "Abomasnow, use Razor Leaf, Glaceon use Icy Wind!" Karen yelled out. Abomasnow used Razor and Glaceon had Icy Wind join the mix making a really powerful attack combination. Piplup and Glaceon were badly hit by the attack that caused them to take critical damage.

"Were not giving in like that! Piplup Aqua Ring and then Water Sport! Spheal, use Powder Snow on Abomasnow!" Katie commanded to her Pokemon. Piplup used Aqua Ring to get some of the healing in, and then used Water Sport to hit Abomasnow and Glaceon. Spheal used Powder Snow on Abomasnow to do some damage, but nothing happened. "Grrrrr, these Pokemon are strong." Katie said. "Have anything better than that Katie?" Karen asked.

Katie was trying to think outside the box on what to do. "Abomasnow, use Wood Hammer on Spheal!" Karen yelled out. "Spheal, Dodge and use Body Slam on Abomasnow!" Katie yelled out. Spheal dodged the attack and began to hit Abomasnow with a Body Slam. "Dodge it Abomasnow, and Glaceon, jump in and use Blizzard!" Karen yelled out to her Pokemon. Abomasnow got out of the way, and Glaceon got in to hit Spheal with a Blizzard. Spheal was hit big time.

"Spheal!" Katie cried. "Glaceon, use Ice Beam on both of them!" Karen yelled out. Spheal and Piplup were about to be hit by Ice Beam. "Piplup, Spheal, hurry! Get out of the way!" Katie shouted. Piplup bounced on Spheal and fired bubbles at Glaceon Ice Beam to block it. "Nice thinking Piplup, using Bubble to block the attack." Katie said. "I think that might have been Bubblebeam, not Bubble." Karen explained.

Katie just felt surprised that her Piplup learned a new attack, Piplup learned Bubblebeam at a very good time. "Alright Piplup, now use Bubblebeam on Glaceon, and Spheal, you use Powder Snow on Glaceon!" Katie yelled out. Piplup unleashed a Bubblebeam while Spheal used Powder Snow along with the attack to take down Glaceon. Glaceon was hit dead on, and would not handle the damage.

"Glaceon is unable to battle!" the refree shouted.

"Looks like Glaceon is done, only Abomasnow is left standing. Katie and both of her Pokemon are still standing, and the teamwork of Piplup and Spheal helped them beat Glaceon. Bubblebeam and Powder Snow, excellent work by the two." the announced explained.

"Abomasnow, Avalanche!" Karen shouted. Abomasnow used Avalanche, both Pokemon were hit by the attack. Piplup was hanging on, but Spheal was knocked out of commission.

"Spheal is unable to battle!" the refree shouted.

"And just like that, Katie is down to her last Pokemon. Can Piplup be able to beat the giant known as Abomasnow all alone, only time will tell." the announcer said. Piplup didn't look like it could handle anymore. "Piplup, use Bubblebeam!" Katie yelled out. Piplup used Bubblebeam on Abomasnow. "Block it with your arms!" Karen commanded. Abomasnow blocked the Bubblebeam attack easily and Piplup just seemed like it won't continue.

"Well, this is it. It's time for me to deliver the final blow. Abomasnow...Wood Hammer!" Karen yelled out. Abomasnow was ready to buff out the final attack, a Wood Hammer on Piplup. Piplup couldn't handle much more, Abomasnow hit Piplup with Wood Hammer and it was a massive blow, it was over.

"Piplup is unable to battle! The winner is..." the refree was interrupted when Piplup just stood up somehow. "Huh, how?" Karen questioned. "Piplup?" Katie questioned. "Wow, it looked like the battle was over, but Piplup doesn't look like its done yet." the announcer said.

Piplup was on its feet, and began to charge at Abomasnow, and Abomasnow had no idea what Piplupwas doing, it couldn't beat it. Something happened when Piplup ran, it jumped up in the air and unleashed a whole bunch of energy that went right at Karen's Abomasnow, all of a sudden Abomasnow went from feeling nothing, to severe damage.

"Piplup...what did Piplup do?" Katie asked. Katie was questioning what Piplup just did out of nowhere, how it got back up, and where that power came from. Either way, Katie seemed to now have the advantage. "Okay Piplup, use Peck!" Katie yelled out. Piplup fired away with Peck and Abomasnow couldn't handle the attack as it was sent to the ground.

"Abomasnow, get up!" Karen yelled out. Abomasnow tried to get up, but in the end, the Frost Tree Pokemon gave in.

"Abomasnow is unable to battle, the winner is Piplup! The winner of this offical Pokemon Gym battle is Katie Puente of Homewood!" the refree announced.

"AN UNBELIEVEABLE TURN AROUND! KATIE PUENTE LOOKED LIKE SHE WAS DOOMED, BUT WITH ONE ATTACK, PIPLUP BROUGHT DOWN THE MIGHTY ABOMASNOW AND WON THE BATTLE! Katie Puente has defeated her own mother for the Ice Token!" the announcer shouted.

"We won...WE WON!" Katie shouted in joy. Piplup jumped in happiness as Katie has beaten her mother. "Abomasnow, great job. I'm so proud of you, now take a nice rest." Karen said bringing Abomasnow back into its Pokeball.

Karen was surprised on Piplup's will power and the attack it used to turn it around. "Katie, I was shocked on what happened. Not only Piplup hanging on, but the attack that caught me off guard." Karen said. "Thanks, I don't know what that was." Katie said. "I don't think I know what attack that was either, but you need to learn more about that attack because it would be useful." Karen explained. "Okay." Katie replied.

The spotlight came on the two trainers. "Katie Puente, it is my pleasure to present you, the Ice Token." Karen said. Katie took the Ice Token with honor and was given a standing ovation for beating her own mother.

After the battle, Katie came out where Patrick, Meagan, and Calahagn were waiting. "Katie, great job." Patrick said. "Way to go Katie!" Calahagn exclaimed. Meagan walked up to her and gave her a heartfelt hug. "Katie, I can't believe we both beat mom." Meagan said. "I know, you did great too." Katie said.

Katie then talked to Patrick because he knew way more about Pokemon and their moves more than anyone. "Patrick, did you see that attack Piplup used. Did you have any idea what it was that Piplup used against Abomasnow that turned that battle around?" Katie asked. "Yeah, I've seen that attack a couple of times. That is a very useful attack, it called Bide." Patrick explained. "What's Bide?" Katie asked. "When a Pokemon takes damage from the opposing Pokemon, it strikes back with all the damage it took double. Just be warned, if you want to use the attack, make sure Piplup has great endurance because Piplup can still be defeated." Patrick explained. It was a joy to see that Katie's Piplup learned Bide at a very good time.

Karen then came out of the gym after it closed for the day to meet her daughters. "Meagan, Katie, can I talk to you." Karen said. Meagan and Katie walked up to their mom as she gave them both a hug. "I'm proud of both of you. Not only did you win, but you showed me how great of Pokemon trainers you will be." Karen explained. "Thanks mom, our battle was enjoyable." Meagan said. "I would love for dad to see how great we did." Katie said. "You can show your dad how much you've improved when you reach the Poison Gym." Karen said.

Karen was so happy for her two daughters winning gym tokens from her. She continued to hug them for a while as Patrick and Calahagn watched.

**Pokemon Update:**

**Katie Puente defeats Karen for the Ice Token**

**Katie Puente: Piplup learns Bubblebeam and Bide**


	70. Steel Gym: A New Adventure, Steel Gym

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon , I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Morning rises in Calgary as Patrick, Meagan, Katie, and Calahagn all wake up knwoing that all four of them are an Ice Token richer. All of them are happy that they got to beat Karen. They were in the Pokemon Center also getting their Pokemon refreshed after a hard fought battle against Karen.

"Morning everyone." Patrick said. Meagan and Katie didn't seem completly tired because they are still feeling joyful about their recent victory yesterday. "What a battle I had." Meagan said. "I know, we all did great." Katie replied.

As they all ate breakfast and got dressed, they all enter the Pokemon Center lobby to get their Pokemon, and they also run into Karen. "Good morning everyone." Karen said. "Good morning!" they all said in union.

Calahagn came out all ready to go as well getting his Pokemon as well. "Morning everyone." Calahagn responded. Karen was glad to see all of them happy and in a good mood, probably carried over to yesterday's win over her. "Everyone, I want to say how proud I am for all you not just winning, but showing how good you are and how you're showing improvement in your batte skills." Karen said.

Karen then took her Pokemon and headed off. "So, are all you going to leave now?" Karen asked. "Yes we are. Were taking Calahagn's word from Max." Patrick said. "What are you talking about?" Meagan asked. "Meagan, the closest gym from here is the one Max is going to." Patrick explained. "What gym is that?" Katie asked. "The Steel Gym in New York." Patrick replied. "Excellent, our next stop is the Steel Gym in New York." Meagan said.

Karen heard where they all were going to be headed off to for their adventure. "New York City and the Steel Gym, sounds nice. New York from here is 4025 kilometers which is also 2051 miles." Karen explained. "What!" Katie yelled. "That is a long travel, were killing our legs just to get to two Pokemon Gyms." Meagan explained. "Come on, adventure awaits for us, this is a chance for us to improve and be ready for the Steel Gym." Patrick said.

Meagan and Katie were felt like they wanted to collaspe, that was a long travel. "Hang in there, the best Pokemon trainers are tough ones as well." Karen said to her daughters. "But I don't want to walk over 2000 miles, waaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" Meagan said fake crying once again. "Your smiling." said Calahagn. "Shut up." Meagan said still fake crying. "Knock it off Meagan, were doing it anyways." Patrick said. "Okay fine." Meagan said now smiling and giggling, "I love messing around." Patrick and Katie know they can't stand the fake cry.

So outside the Pokemon Center, the four Pokemon trianers say their goodbyes to Karen. "Well, I'm gonna get going back to the Ice Gym. Take care of yourselves everyone. Patrick, make sure Meagan and Katie are alright." Karen said. "I will, you can count on me." Patrick replied. "Meagan, Katie, when you see dad, show him how much you've improved." Karen responed. "We will!" the Puente sisters exclaimed together. "Calahagn, keep up the good work." Karen said to Calahagn. "I will do my best." Calahagn replied.

Before their departure, Karen just wanted to give one more hug to her daughters. "Go show them what you're made of girls." Karen whispered. Meagan and Katie nooded in agreement. All of them walked out of Calgary waiving goodbye to Karen as they now begin a new journey towards the Steel Gym.

After leaving Calgary, Patrick, Meagan, Katie, and Calahagn all met up at a fork in the path. "Guys, I'm sorry to say this, but from here I'm taking my own path." Calahagn explained. "Where are you going Calahagn?" Meagan asked. "I'm going to do some more training. You go on to New York City without me." Calahagn said. "Okay, lets hope we meet again soon." Patrick said. "I'm sure we will." Calahagn replied.

Just like that, another goodbye. This time they said goodbye to Calahagn as he decided to do some more training. All of them waived goodbye to each other, and now its back to just Patrick Schmidl, Meagan Puente, and Katie Puente who now begin their journey to New York City so they can get the Steel Token and get one step closer to the Pokemon Grand Prix.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Calahagn Adduci leaves the group**


	71. Steel Gym: Protect The Pokemon

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon , I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

With Calahagn gone out in his own direction, Patrick, Meagan, and Katie all continued to travel towards New York to enter the Steel Gym. The group then comes across a lake deciding to go for a swim.

"You girls up for swimming?" Patrick asked. "Yeah, I'm sweating over here." Meagan said. "Yes, it is in fact hot out here." Patrick said. Katie ran up to Patrick happily. "Take off your shirt, take off your shirt!" Katie yelled out loud lifting Patrick's shirt up and down. Meagan went up to Katie and smacked her in the face and said, "That's my boyfriend!"

All three of them were changed into their swimsuits, Patrick wore an orange swimsut, Meagan had on a blue and pink one-piece swimsuit, and Katie wore a purple one-piece swimsuit. Another thing was that all three of them wore sunglasses coming out.

Patrick brought out his Treecko, Sentret, Ralts, Larvitar, and Remoraid who joined Patrick in the water. Meagan brought out her Charmander, Snubbull, Shinx, and Snorunt as well to play. Katie had Piplup, Slakoth, Pikachu, and Spheal come out as well with her Piplup and Spheal going in the water with her.

While all the Pokemon were playing, the three Pokemon trainers enjoy swimming in the lake. "This is the life." Patrick said swimming. "I know, its so refreshing to just come out and swim." Meagan said floating. "I hope nothing lives down here." Katie said in a little bit of fear.

While all of them were swimming, they were approached by a swarm of water Pokemon. "What are those?" Katie asked scared. "I've seen them, those are Lotad." Patrick explained. All of them stopped floating in fear as they see all the Lotad. "Lotads are very cute looking." Meagan said petting one.

The Lotads were very friendly to the three Pokemon trainers, but then someone came out of nowhere yelling at the kids. "Hey there, you might want to get out of the water. That is the home to these Lotads!" the man yelled.

After they got out of the water, Patrick, Meagan, and Katie who were all still in their swimsuits were in front of the man. He had light brown hair wearing a blue sweater with blue jeans and black shoes, and he had a Taillow on his shoulder.

"Sorry to bother the Lotad, we just wanted to go for a swim." Patrick said. "It's okay, I just wanted to make sure you weren't harming these Lotads. My name is Tenner and this is Taillow. Me and my Taillow protect these Lotad because its their home." the man explained.. They all were listening as the man talked about Pokemon habitats.

"I live in these areas making sure that all the Pokemon are alright and happy. If trouble were to come, me and Taillow would protect them." Tenner said. "So you just hang around here making sure Pokemon are okay?" Meagan asked. "Yes, and so that they don't get hurt." explained Tenner.

Moments later, Tenner hears a cry for help. "Oh no, I think someone is in trouble, come on Taillow." Tenner said having his Taillow flying with him.

Patrick, Meagan, and Katie followed him as they did not have their Pokemon with them. A group of Bellsprout were being attacked by angry Spearow. "Hey, you leave those Bellsprout alone!" Tenner yelled out. "Tenner, are you sure you don't want us going back to get our Pokemon to help out?" Patrick asked. "Me and Taillow can handle this." said Tenner.

Tenner and Taillow teamed up to save the helpless Bellsprout. "Taillow, use Wing Attack!" Tenner commanded. Taillow used Wing Attack on the Spearow and hit them dead on. The Spearow were knocked out and it looked like the Bellsprout were saved. "Taillow saved them!" Katie exclaimed. "I don't think were out of the woods just yet." Tenner said.

Out in the sky, a Fearow came swooping in at Taillow hitting it bad. "Taillow!" Tenner cried. "That's a Fearow, Spearow's evolved form." Meagan explained. "I know, that must be the Spearows mother." Tenner explained. Taillow was hit hard, but then it began to glow. "Taillow, its evolving." Tenner said as he sees his Taillow evolve.

Patrick, Meagan, Katie, and Tenner witness the Pokemon's evolution as it becomes a Swellow. "Taillow evolved into Swellow!" Patrick yelled out. Swellow flew up in the air looking at Fearow like nothing. "Now Swellow, use Arieal Ace!" Tenner shouted. Swellow hit Fearow hard with Arieal Ace sending Fearow in the air and out of sight.

The Bellsprout all dance in appreation of saving their lives. "Swellow, thank you." Tenner said to his Pokemon. Patrick, Meagan, and Katie witness the love of Pokemon and how comforable they are in their habitats.

So later, all three Pokemon trainers were back in their clothes as they say goodbye to Tenner ans Swellow. "Now you know why I stay here, because these wild Pokemon need to be protected by any dangers that come." Tenner explained. "We understand, were off to the Steel Gym in New York City." Patrick said. "You got a long way to go, but I'm sure you'll all do well." Tenner said. "We will." said Meagan. "Were going to win." Katie said.

They all walk away and wave goodbye to Tenner and Swellow who hovers in the air. Patrick, Meagan, and Katie learned a little about where Pokemon live and what they can encounter, but now its on their way to New York.

**Pokemon Updates: NONE**


	72. Steel Gym: Man VS Wild Pokemon

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon , I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Still traveling through the forest, Patrick, Meagan, and Katie were making their way towards the Steel Gym. They took a closer look at the map on the Pokemon Scanner and saw that they have to travel through Toronto to get to New York.

"So, if we get to Toronto, we'll get closer to New York?" Meagan asked. "That's correct. Our next gym battle awaits there." Patrick said. They continue to look at their Rock Tokens and Ice Tokens they have gotten earlier in their quest. They still had a long way to go until they reach all 16.

While they walk through the forest, they come across a Weedle. "Is that a Weedle?" Katie asked. "I belive it is." Meagan said. Meagan took out the Pokemon Scanner and identifies the Weedle, it had a green light meaning it was wild. "A Weedle." Patrick said starring at it.

The Weedle took a good look at the three Pokemon trainers and just attacked with Poison Sting. "What, we just look at a Weedle and it attacks us!" Patrick screamed. They all ran away as a group of Weedle chases them through the forest. "Those Weedle aren't very nice." Katie said in panic. "Yeah, they shouldn't be hurting us." Meagan said.

They all took hid behind a tree where they see a tree with Kakunas hanging from above a tree. "Those must be Kakunas, the evolved form of Weedle." Patrick said while taking a look at Kakunas on the Pokemon Scanner. "Wait Patrick, do Kakunas evolve into Beedrill?" Meagan asked. Patrick was very nervous when he answered the question and quietly said, "Yes."

It seems that the three were not out of the woods just yet, the Kakunas were all beginning to evolve into Beedrill. "Uh oh." Katie said. All of the Kakunas have become Beedrills and the three of them scamper across the forest trying to get away from them.

"Why do we always have to deal with the angry Pokemon!" Meagan yelled. "I don't know, I have no idea why these Beedrill are angry. Maybe its because they don't like humans or something." Patrick explained as they continue to run.

They couldn't run from the Beedrill anymore. "That's it, no more running. Were going to fight them off!" Patrick shouted. "Good idea." Meagan said taking out a Pokeball. "Let's do this." Katie said taking out a Pokeball. They decide to attack the Beedrill because they choose to attack Patrick, Meagan, and Katie,

All three of them took out a Pokeball to attack. "Okay, go Larvitar!" Patrick yelled out sending out Larvitar. "Go Snorunt!" Meagan cried sending out Snorunt. "It's Pikachu time!" Katie shouted bringing out Pikachu. Larvitar, Snorunt, and Pikachu were all in position to attack the Beedrill.

"Larvitar, use Screech!" Patrick shouted. Larvitar unleashed a powerful Screech that just stunned the Beedrill. "Okay Snorunt, use Icy Wind!" Meagan commanded. Snorunt used Icy Wind on the Beedrill nearly freezing them. "Now Pikachu, use Thundershock!" Katie yelled out. Pikachu used Thundershock on the Beedrill and all of them were shocked and flown away in fear.

So the entire group worked together to save themselves from a Pokemon disaster. "Wow, that was close." Patrick said. "I know, but we got out of that jam." Meagan said. "Yeah, but what stinks is that they flew away." Katie said in disappoinment. "I know why, you wanted to catch one of the Beedrill." Patrick said. "Yeah." Katie replied. "We all would've caught a Beedrill, but Pokemon get away and that is what happened." Meagan explained.

After their close encounter with the Beedrill, they all find a Pokemon Center in the woods and decide to lay low there while letting their Pokemon recover. "Well, I wonder how much further we have to go until we reach Toronto." Patrick said looking at the map of the Pokemon Scanner. "Toronto? I thought we were going to New York." Katie said. "We are, but if we go through Toronto, we'll get closer." Patrick explained. "I see." Katie said.

After looking up the map, they see that its going to be another 1,700 miles. "Guys, we got a long way to go until we find Toronto." Patrick said. "How much further?" Meagan asked. "I say about 1,700 miles." Patrick responded. "Aw man, we still have a long way to get there." Meagan said. "We'll just rest for the time being, at least we don't have to deal with anymore Beedrill." Patrick said relaxing.

Outside the window, a Beedrill was knocking at the window and it caught Patrick's attention. He saw the Beedrill and showed its needle meaning it still wants to attack. "AHHHHHHHHHH!" Patrick screamed as they now run for their lives from the Beedrill. They chased them once again for the rest of the evening.(don't worry, they would get their Pokemon back eventually)

**Pokemon Updates: NONE**


	73. Steel Gym: Cousins Aganist Cousins

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon , I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

We join CJ and Heather Kurowski were traveling across the world to become great Pokemon trainers. They are the cousins of Meagan and Katie Puente. A good way to become great Pokemon trainers is by entering the Pokemon Grand Prix, and CJ and Heather have just gotten the Rock Token.

"So, were now on our way to Calgary where we get to battle our Aunt Karen." CJ said. "Yeah, I can't wait to show Meagan and Katie how much better we got." Heather said.

They were traveling through a field and then all of a sudden, they come across two Pokemon trainers who seemed to be twins. One of them was tall with brown hair and hazel eyes, he wore a green T-shirt with a Pokeball outline on it along with blue pants and white sneakers, the other had the exact same genetics, but wore a white shirt with a blue stripes going down, with blue pants and white sneakers as well.

CJ and Heather took a closer look, so did the two twins. "Hey, who are you guys?" one of the twins asked. "I'm CJ, and this is my sister Heather." CJ responded. "Nice to meet you, I'm Mark and this is my twin brother Jake." Mark said.

It was once again Mark and Jake Tonkel, the cousins of Patrick Schmidl. "I think I've heard of you two. Are you cousins of Patrick?" Heather asked. "Yes we are, Jake and Mark Tonkel. How did you know?" Jake asked. "We have heard about you from our cousin Meagan, who happens to be Patrick's girlfriend." CJ explained. "We know about Patrick's girlfriend, he told us about her a little bit. So you're her cousins?" Mark asked. "Yes we are." Heather replied.

It was a little strange that CJ and Heather, cousins of Meagan and Katie, were meeting up with Mark and Jake, cousins of Patrick. "So, what are you guys up to?" CJ asked. "Easy, were training to get into the Pokemon Grand Prix." Mark said. "We are too." said Heather. "Amazing, how are you guys doing?" Jake asked.

CJ and Heather showed them their Rock Tokens. "So you got Rock Tokens, so did we." Mark said showing off his and Jake's Rock Token. "Amazing that we have gotten this Rock Token. Getting into the Pokemon Grand Prix is hard." CJ explained. "Yes it is, the trainers you have to face are tough." Jake explained. "Hey, I got an idea, why don't we have a Pokemon battle right now." Heather said.

The three guys heard what Heather suggested and listened very well. "Okay, but why don't we make it a tag battle. You and CJ, against me and Jake." Mark replied. "Sounds like a plan, lets have a battle right here, right now!" Heather exclaimed.

All four trainers had fierce looks on their faces that a tag battle was going to take place between CJ and Heather taking on Mark and Jake. Out of nowhere, a car was coming by with a bunch of hot girls in swimsuit, and in the car was the old man who just loved to refree Pokemon battles. "Ladies, we'll get to the party later. These kids want to have a tag battle, and a refree is needed." the old man said.

CJ and Heather stood on one side together, Mark and Jake were on the opposite side together, the old man was in the middle and the girls were standing by the car waiting to go.

"This Pokemon battle between the two Pokemon trainers on the left, and the two Pokemon trainers on the right will now begin. This will be a tag battle and each trainer may use one Pokemon. Let the battle begin! And hurry there's a hot party at 6:00 tonight." the old man said.

CJ and Heather took out their Pokeballs, and so did Mark and Jake. "GO BIDOOF!" CJ yelled out. "GO SURSKIT!" Heather yelled out. Coming out of the Pokeballs were Bidoof and Surskit while Mark and Jake were ready to battle. "GO SQUIRTLE!" Mark yelled out. "GO CHIMCHAR!" Jake yelled out. Squirtle and Chimchar came out of the Pokeballs ready to battle.

Bidoof and Surskit were ready to take on Squirtle and Chimchar. "Okay Bidoof, use Headbutt on Chimchar!" CJ yelled out. "Chimchar, attack with Flame Wheel!" Jake commanded. Bidoof used Headbutt on Chimchar while it came charging with Flame Wheel.

"Perfect way to deliver a sneak attack. Surskit use Quick Attack, and then Bubble all on Chimchar!" Heather commanded to her Surskit. Surskit came charging with Quick Attack and then hit Chimchar with Bubble. "Chimchar!" Jake cried. "Squirtle, attack that Surskit with Water Gun!" Mark yelled out. Squirtle fired a Water Gun attack at Surskit sending it out of the way.

Bidoof and Surskit were knocked away from each other. "Okay Squirtle, use Withdraw!" Mark yelled out. Squirtle used Withdraw and hid in its shell. "Now Chimchar, grab Squirtle's shell." Jake shouted out. Chimchar got a grip of Squirtle's shell. "Now Squirtle, use Rapid Spin!" Mark yelled out. Squirtle jumped up and began to use Rapid Spin with Chimchar hanging on. "Now Chimchar, use Flame Wheel and hang on to Squirtle." Jake yelled out.

Squirtle and Chimchar combined Rapid Spin and Flame Wheel to make a flaming Squirtle and Chimchar. The combination hit both Bidoof and Surskit very well. "Bidoof, use Rollout!" CJ shouted. "Surskit, use Agility!" Heather shouted. The two Pokemon used their attacks, but it was just too much for both Bidoof and Surskit. Surskit was hit badly and was taken out.

"Surskit is unable to battle!" the old man shouted.

Heather called back her Surskit as CJ was the only one left standing with his Bidoof. Squirtle and Chimchar stopped their combo attack as Bidoof seemed exhausted. "Chimchar, finish Bidoof off with Fire Pledge!" Jake yelled out. Chimchar used Fire Pledge to knock out Bidoof and finish the battle.

"Bidoof is unable to battle, the winners are Squirtle and Chimchar. The winners of this Pokemon Tag Battle are the trainers to the left of me!" the old man announced, "Now will you excuse me, I got a party to go to." The old man and the girls got into the car and drove off in a heartbeat.

CJ called back his Bidoof and thanked it for a job well done. Mark and Jake went up to their Pokemon to thank them as well. "Good job Squirtle." Mark said. "Nice work Chimchar." Jake said to his Chimchar. They patted them on the back and gave them a treat for winning.

"You guys seem good." Heather said. "Why thank you, you two did your best fighting together, but you see with the chemistry of being twins, our minds seem in sync as we battle in tag battles." Jake explained. "We would know, you two together seem unstoppable." CJ said. "Yeah, you may be right." Mark said.

Later, the four came to an agreement. "So, why don't we travel together for a little while, just until we get the Ice Token from our Aunt Karen." CJ explained. "Sure, why not." Mark said. "Great, lets go to Calgary." Heather said. "Lets go to the Pokemon Grand Prix!" Jake exclaimed.

All four of them teamed up and began their journey to Calgary. They now hope to get themselves an Ice Token for the Pokemon Grand Prix.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Mark and Jake Tonkel join CJ and Heather Kurowski**


	74. Steel Gym: The Cherubi Tree

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon , I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Patrick, Meagan, and Katie continue to travel through the world of Pokemon in order to get into the Pokemon Grand Prix. They got hungry and didn't have any food, so they searched for food.

"Look guys, a cherry tree." Meagan said. "I don't think that's a cherry tree." Patrick said looking at the suspicous cherries. "I want a nicy juicy one." Katie said. Meagan kicked the tree and the cherries fell out. All of a sudden, the cherries moved around hoping up and down.

"Those weren't cherries, those were Cherubis." Patrick explained. The cherry looking creatures were the Cherry Pokemon Cherubi. "Cherubi?" Meagan questioned. "Yes, allow me to show you on my Pokemon Scanner." Patrick said taking out the Pokemon Scanner. They took a close look on the information on the Pokemon Cherubi, and a green indicated they were wild.

While they didn't mean to bother the Cherubi, Patrick and the others apologized. "Were so sorry Cherubi." Patrick said in a friendly way. "Why are you apologizing, it's my fault because I thought you were all cherries." Meagan explained. The Cherubi jumped happily as they accepted their apology.

Patrick was wondering why the Cherubi were hanging on the trees. "Cherubi, you probably shouldn't hang on trees like that, because like us, somebody would mistake you for fruit. They might eat you and then you may get extremly hurt." Patrick explained. The Cherubi heard everything Patrick said, then somebody walks into the scene.

"Excuse me, are you hurting those Cherubi?" the person questioned. The woman was wearing an orange shirt with kakee pants and brown loafers, she seemed very protective of her Pokemon. "No were not." Patrick said. "I thought it was fruit that we could eat." Katie said. "We didn't know those were Cherubi, were sorry." Meagan said.

The woman didn't seemed pleased with what they all said. "Look, you can't just go around kicking trees for food, Pokemon could be living in those trees. Who knows, the next thing that could happen is you would be attacked." the woman explained. Patrick seemed a little looped up in the brain about the Cherubi. "Are you saying these are your Cherubi? Because on my Pokemon Scanner, they indicated that they were wild." Patrick explained. "Well sort of, they don't live in Pokeballs meaning that they can be wild." the woman explained.

After a short while, they all enter the woman's house who is caring for some Pokemon inside. The woman explains more about Pokemon while they eat a meal, but they stop eating to listen. "You see, I just want to make sure Pokemon are living happily, and not getting abused." the woman explained. "So, just any Pokemon that are around here, make sure they aren't getting bullied." Meagan replied. "That's right, I would understand you love and care for your Pokemon." said the woman. "Absolutely, we raise our Pokemon with love and care." Patrick explained. "That's right." Katie replied.

The woman was fascinated with how much they care about Pokemon. "You take good care of Pokemon I see." the woman said. "Yes, and were not taking shortcuts." Meagan said. "Shortcuts?" the woman questioned. "Have you ever heard of an organization called Darkdust?" Meagan asked. "No." the woman responed. "Darkdust uses technology and machines to make Pokemon stronger, and also make sure they work for them." Katie explained. "That's not real power, we knew that before we heard of them." Patrick explained.

The woman was shocked to hear what they could do to Pokemon. "How could that be, that is just wrong what they do." the woman angrily said. "I know, they don't understand the true strength of Pokemon like we do." Meagan said. "That is good to hear, I know deep down you love and respect your Pokemon and others that are around." the woman said.

After eating and having that discussion, the group decides that it was time to go as they wave goodbye. As they travel, they get more knowledge of Pokemon than they ever do when they travel. They see the Cherubi that were hanging from the tree and noticed something amazing.

"Guys, look at that Cherubi. It's glowing." Katie said in amazement. Patrick, Meagan, and Katie took a look as they saw a Cherubi evolving into the Blossom Pokemon Cherrim. Katie took out her Pokemon Scanner and saw that the Pokemon was known as Cherrim. "Cherrim, what a beautiful Pokemon." Katie said out loud. "It sure is." Patrick said.

They watched the Cherrim for a little while, then they head off to continue their adventure towards the Steel Gym.

**Pokemon Update: NONE**


	75. Steel Gym: Louisville Tag Battle Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon , I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Somewhere in the city of Louisville, Margaret Schmidl is continuing her Pokemon journey. She is also trying to gain enterance into the Pokemon Grand Prix. She is in the city and is holding a Seedot in her arms.

"Okay Seedot, are you feeling hungry?" Margaret asked. Seedot shook its head meaning yes it was hungry. "Do you want me to make you some food, oh wait, I got some with me, we'll eat at the Pokemon Center." Margaret said to her Seedot. Seedot was happy with Margaret.

Somewhere in her adventure, Margaret captured a Seedot and has really cared for it a lot. She wants her Pokemon to be happy and tough when they face her mom and dad. They were at the Pokemon Center and Seedot was enjoying its food. "Seedot, I'm glad we got a chance to spend some time together with you out of your Pokeball." Margaret said to her Seedot.

Then, two people walked into the Pokemon Center and everyone noticed them. "Oh my gosh, its Garret Oliver and his girlfriend Christina Wilcox!" someone cheered out loudly. It was once again Garret Oliver and Christina Wilcox visiting the Pokemon Center as everyone was getting up to them. "Mr. Oliver, can I have your autograph." a girl said holding out a pen and paper. "Ms. Wilcox, have you ever thought of marrying Oliver." a guy said.

Garret and Christina were happy to see all of their fans at a Pokemon Center. "Please people, were just traveling around the world." said Christina. "That's right, we need to give our Pokemon rest." Garret said kindly to all of his fans.

Margaret and Seedot saw them and noticed who they were. "I've seen those guys in the movies, and on PETV. Garret Oliver and Christina Wilcox." Margaret said to herself. Seedot was confused on knowing who those two were.

"Hello there, we need to give our Pokemon a break. Garret really should give his Pokemon a break." Christina responded. "I want to make sure these Pokemon are strong, not weak when we see that kid again." Garret explained. "Let it go please." said Christina. The nurse took their Pokemon and were kind enough to give them time to rest.

Margaret overheard everything and decided to walk up towards the two, she manage to get through all the people admiring Garret and Christina. "Excuse me, but I overheard what you said." Margaret said. "Whoa, are you one of my kind fans?" Garret asked. "No, but I like to say Mr. Oliver and Ms. Wilcox, I liked you in your movies." Margaret said. "Why thank you, I'm glad you admire our work in Hollywood, and now were trying to get into the Pokemon Grand Prix." Christina said.

Somebody else then came into the Pokemon and saw Garret Oliver and Christina Wilcox, it was a girl "Garret Oliver and Christina Wilcox! I don't belive it, what are they doing here in Louisville!" the girl said. That girl was none other than Emily Rozak who also was a Pokemon trainer.

Garret and Christina witnessed the girl as she got up close to the two celebrities. "Another fan of ours?" Garret asked. "Yeah." said Emily. Margaret didn't want to be interrupted anymore with anybody. "Excuse me, can I speak to these two, I wanted to ask them something." Margaret said. "I don't mind." said Emily.

Margaret went back to asking Garret a very important question. "I was going to ask you, what do you mean by having your Pokemon strong and not weak? And what kid are you talking about?" Margaret asked. "A kid?" Emily questioned. Garret didn't want to respond to the question Margaret asked. "None of your business." Garret said. "Garret!" exclaimed Christina.

Christina was not happy with Garret's behavior as he began to talk to Margaret. "What he means to say is that there was this kid who beat his Kecleon in a Pokemon battle, and whenever he loses, he says that his Pokemon are weak and would probably say that until he beats that trainer." Christina explained. "Wow, some kid beat Garret in a Pokemon battle." said Emily. "Technically, it was a Pokemon Tag Battle, me and Garret were facing the kid and his girlfriend. Me and his girlfriend were beaten in the battle, and in the end, the kid and his Pokemon which was a Larvitar beat Garret's Kecleon." Christina explained.

Margaret and Emily were amazed by the story of what happened in Hollywood when they lost a tag battle, what the two never realized is that it was Margaret's brother Patrick and Emily's BFF Meagan who challenged the two Hollywood celebrities. "Wow, that Pokemon trainer must be good." Margaret responded. "What was that guy's name, I want to battle him." said Emily. Christina didn't want to say the name because it would irritate Garret, but Christina said it anyway. "His name happened to be Patrick Schmidl." Christina replied.

Margaret was shocked to hear that it was her own brother Patrick that beat Garret in a Pokemon battle. "Patrick Schmidl, that's my brother." Margaret explained. "I take it the girlfriend happened to be Meagan Puente." said Emily. "He didn't care for the girl, it was the guy." Christina said. Garret was very frustrated that he had to hear that story again.

"I'm sick of hearing about that, until that Pokemon trainer goes down and my Pokemon aren't weak against him, I will make sure my Pokemon get extreme training in to beat him." Garret said angrily. "Garret doesn't understand that Patrick might be better than him." Christina explained. "He probably is, he is just a sore loser." Emily said. "What!" Garret yelled.

The fans decided to walk away after seeing Garret angry, they didn't want to be part of anything bad. "I lost because of weak Pokemon, I should've beaten that kid." Garret said. "What this girl said is true, you are a sore loser." Margaret said. "Just admit he's better than you." Christina said trying to calm him down.

Garret was not happy with what they were talking about. "I have a better idea, why don't we have a tag battle right now. Me and you, against those two girls!" Garret yelled. "Garret, I don't want to be used for your problems." Christina said. "Sweetie, if we battle these girls, maybe it would get me more focused on beating that kid." Garret explained. "Garret, I don't like what you're doing." Christina said.

Margaret and Emily heard words about a tag battle, and they accept to battle with each other against Garret and Christina. "We'll battle." said Margaret. "Yeah, I won't mind." Emily said. "Okay then, let's go to the park for our battle." Garret replied.

A PETV van was picking up everything that was going on, a woman came out of the van and it was the fabulous Star Daniels. She was in front of a camera ready to give out some big juicy news. "Hello there, I'm Star Daniels! Welcome to Pokemon Entertainment Television, or PETV for short." Star said. "Were coming live from Louisville and it seems Garret Oliver is going to fight these two girls in a Pokemon tag battle with his lovely girlfriend Christina Wilcox. What suspense will take place, we'll find out."

They arrived at the park and Star was giving the news about the battle, and it was being broadcasted on PETV. The four were ready for a tag battle, Margaret and Emily against Garret and Christina.

**Pokemon Update:**

**Margaret Schmidl: Caught a Seedot**


	76. Steel Gym: Louisville Tag Battle Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon , I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Star Daniels was standing in front of the camera awaiting for the Pokemon battle. "Were here in this park where these two girls, um what are your names?" Star asked. "I'm Margaret Schmidl." said Margaret. "My name is Emily Rozak." replied Emily. "Thank you, Margaret Schmidl and Emily Rozak will take on celebrity powerhouse couple Garret Oliver and Christina Wilcox." Star explained.

They were in battle position awaiting for the battle as Star continued to talk. "Hey Donald, get out here!" Star yelled out. A man wearing a purple shirt, kakee pants, and brown flip flops who happened to be named Donald came out of the van to be with Star. "This is my make up artist Donald, he will refree the battle." Star explained. "What, I know nothing about being a refree." Donald said. "You do this and I will give you a week of vacation, paid!" Star said. "DEAL!" yelled Donald in excitement.

Everyone was ready for the battle to begin. "Ladies and Gentlemen, pay close attention as this battle is about to begin." Star said.

"This Pokemon Tag Battle between Garret Oliver and Christina Wilcox, against Margaret Schmidl and Emily Rozak will now begin. Each trainer will use one Pokemon only, its like a double battle, but two trainers will use one Pokemon. Last team standing is the winner, let the battle begin!" Donald announced.

Garret and Christina sent out their Pokemon. "GO EXEGGCUTE!" Garret yelled out. "GO WINGULL!" yelled out Christina. Exeggcute and Wingull came out of the Pokeballs as they would battle for Garret and Christina. Margaret and Emily were ready to send out their Pokemon. "GO SEEDOT!" Margaret shouted. "GO ZIGZAGOON!" cried Emily. Margaret would use her Seedot, while Emily used her Zigzagoon.

The four Pokemon were ready to battle each other as they just stood there. "Okay Wingull, use Quick Attack!" Christina yelled out. "Exeggcute, use Confusion!" Garret yelled out. Wingull came coming with Quick Attack that would aim for both Seedot and Zigzagoon while Exeggcute held them in place with Confusion.

"Seedot, hang in there. Use Bide!" Margaret yelled out. Quick Attack hit both Seedot and Zigzagoon as they try to hang on. "Zigzagoon, use Heabutt on Wingull!" Emily yelled out. Zigzagoon charged at Wingull with Heabutt. "Dodge it and use Water Gun!" Christina shouted. Wingull avoided Heabutt and hit Zigzagoon with Water Gun. "Zigzagoon!" Emily cried.

Seedot was still gathering energy for Bide. "Okay now, use Bide on Exeggcute!" Margaret commanded. Seedot used Bide on Exeggcute and it took a big hit. "Exeggcute, what did I say, no being weak! Now use Nature Power!" Garret retorted. "Seedot, you also use Nature Power!" Margaret yelled out.

The city atmosphere caused Exeggcute's and Seedot's Nature Power to become Swift at the attack would hit all the Pokemon. "Amazing, this battle is already looking intense as Exeggcute, Wingull, Seedot, and Zigzagoon are still standing after the power of Nature Power." Star said on camera.

"Wingull, use Roost!" Christina yelled out. "Roost?" Emily questioned. "That is a move that only lets you heal, but not effected by any ground moves. Wingull can't be affected by ground moves anyway because it's a ground type Pokemon." Margaret explained. Wingull healed itself from the damage it took. "Okay Zigzagoon, use Pin Missile!" Emily yelled out. "Supersonic Wingull!" Christina commanded. Zigzagoon was about to use Pin Missile, but Wingull struck back with Supersonic as Zigzagoon was effected.

"Don't give in, Seedot use Seed Bomb!" Margaret yelled out. Seedot used Seed Bomb on the battlefield as all the Pokemon were hit with the attack, but she kept the attack away from Zigzagoon.

"Now Exeggcute, Confusion! Don't you dare lose to those weak Pokemon!" Garret retorted. Exeggcute used Confusion and locked Seedot and Zigzagoon in the same place. "Seedot!" Margaret yelled out. "Zigzagoon!" Emily cried. "It looks like Exeggcute has got them stuck once again, could this be the end?" Star questions.

"You did a lot of work in winning our battles Garret, let me finish this one." Christina said. "Come on." Garret complained. "I'm doing it anyway. Wingull use Air Slash!" Christina commanded to her Wingull. Wingull delivered a powerful Air Slash that was sent to both Seedot and Zigzagoon, and the attack delivered a massive impace and both Pokemon were done for.

"Seedot and Zigzagoon are unable to battle! The winners are Exeggcute and Wingull!" The winners of this tag battle are Garret and Christina!" Donald announced.

"There you have it, the two biggest celebrities in Hollywood have done it again. They have beaten these two Pokemon trainers in a tag battle." Star said. Margaret went up to Seedot and hugged it. "Seedot, you did a good job." Margaret said. "Zigzagoon, we did good. We'll get'em next time." Emily said giving a thumbs up. Both Pokemon were happy with their trainers appreciating them. Garret and Christina brought their Pokemon back into their Pokeballs.

"Well, at least we know Exeggcute isn't weak so far." Garret said. "That's because you were better than them." Christina explained. "Don't you mean we were better than them." Garret replied. "That's what I meant to say." said Christina.

Star Daniels went up to Margaret and Emily to interview the two. "So Margaret Schmidl and Emily Rozak, how did you enjoy your battle?" Star asked. "It was a nice battle, even though I didn't know this girl very well and this actually was Seedot's first battle, we did good." Margaret responded. "I'm looking forward to more battles in the future." Emily said. "That is good to hear, and I wish you both best of luck on the rest of your journey." Star said. "Thank you!" they both said.

Star put her microphone away and yelled out, "CREW! Lets get a move on!"

The PETV crew was off and Garret and Christina were still standing around. Garret walked up to Margaret, she didn't know what he wanted. "So, you're another relative of that kid." Garret said in a mean tone. "Yeah, I'm his younger sister. Do you have a problem with that?" Margaret asked. "No, not with you, just that kid. I want to make sure my Pokemon aren't weak when we see him again." Garret said. "Garret, lets get going, shall we." Christina said grabbing Garret's arm and dragging him away.

Margaret and Emily both watched Garret and Christina leave their sights. "If you see your brother, tell him I'm out looking for him!" Garret yelled out. "Okay." Margaret said. Emily watched the two leave and wonders to herself, "What does he have against Patrick?"

Afterwards, Margaret and Emily have both decided it was time to go seprate ways. "Well, I'm gonna get going. I got some training to do if I want to get my 16 tokens to enter the Pokemon Grand Prix." Margaret explained. "I'm thinking of entering the Pokemon Grand Prix too, maybe we'll see each other again." Emily said happily. "Maybe." Margaret replied.

The two headed off in their seperate directions as they both leave Louisville and continue their long journey.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Margaret Schmidl and Emily Rozak lose a Pokemon Tag Battle to Garret Oliver and Christina Wilcox**


	77. Steel Gym: Honey Honey

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon , I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Patrick, Meagan, and Katie were still traveling around the world to get into the Pokemon Grand Prix. They already have a Rock Token and an Ice Token in their possesion, now they're trying to get a Steel Token to put into their collection.

Now the group is still traveling to Toronto in order to reach New York City. "Hey Katie, its hot out here." Patrick said. "No! I'm not doing it." Katie said. "Okay, then you need a hug." Patrick said. Patrick hugged Katie and Meagan came from behind to hug her. "Noooooooooooooo!" Katie yelled.

Attracting the attention was a Combee that flew right at them. "Whoa, what was that?" Meagan asked. Meagan took out the Pokemon Scanner analyzing Combee. Then all of a sudden, a woman in a beekeeper outfit came by. "Have any of you seen a Combee fly by?" the woman asked. "That way!" Patrick shouted pointing to the direction Combee flew. "Thank you." the woman said.

The woman was chasing after the Combee, and the group decides to follow her. They spot the woman and is trying to care for the Combee as it just hovers around. "Combee, come back with me please." the woman said.

They couldn't stand to watch it anymore, Meagan took matters into her own hands. "Okay Shinx, come on out!" Meagan yelled out sending out her Shinx. Shinx. "Use Spark on that Combee!" Meagan commanded. Shinx unleashed a Spark attack on Combee that zapped it to the ground.

"Um, thank you very much." the woman said. "Why were you chasing after that Combee?" Katie asked. The woman then go into details about what was going on. "Let me introduce myself first, my name is Lea. I have been going after Combee to make sure that they seek Vespiqueen." Lea explained. "Vespiqueen?" Meagan asked. "Yes, Vespiqueen need Combee to gather honey for themselves to make them stronger and be able to protect its children." Lea explained.

Now they noticed that Lea was going after Combee so that Vespiqueen would get honey. "Vespiqueen, better look it up." Patrick said. Taking out the Pokemon Scanner, he learned about Vespiqueen and how its the evolved form of Combee. "It also says that the only way a Combee can evlove in Vespiqueen is if Combee is female." Patrick said looking at the Pokemon Scanner. "That is correct. Every Vespiqueen in the world was a female Combee." Lea mentioned.

Now they all head out in a different direction in order to reach the Vespiqueen that Lea was looking after. The group, Lea, and the Combee she got approached a giant tree with a hole inside. "Is that where Vespiqueen lives?" Meagan asked. "Yes." Lea said.

They saw a group of Combee flying towards the tree and entering inside to seek their queen. "I bet those Combee are giving Vespiqueen honey." Patrick said. "Right, that's why they must have come." Lea said. "I wonder how it would feel for Pokemon to have a queen?" Katie questioned. Slakoth then came out of its Pokeball to hug her from behind once again. "Slakoth! I'm not your queen!" Katie pouted. Slakoth didn't care as it continued to hug her. "Deep down, she really likes Slakoth." Patrick said to Lea. They all giggled a little bit.

The four approach the inside of the tree and that is where they see a whole group of Combee delivering their honey to Vespiqueen. The Combee that was with the group just wanted to fly away once again. "Combee, get back here!" Lea yelled out. Combee flew away once again and the Vespiqueen was angry.

"Uh oh, what's going on?" Patrick asked. "Vespiqueen is upset that Combee won't deliver any honey. They demand honey to stay strong, that is why Combee keeps flying away." Lea explained. "We got to get Combee back here." Katie said. "I'll try to calm Vespiqueen down, Meagan, Katie, and Lea. Go after Combee and convince it to come back." Patrick ordered. They listened as they all ran off.

While Patrick cares for Vespiqueen, the girls chase after Combee. It no time, they find Combee. "Combee, you got to come back." Lea said. Combee didn't want to be part of anything involving the girls. "Combee listen, you might be scared, but do you want the other Combee to be alright?" Meagan asked.

Combee heard what Meagan said and flew down. "Listen Combee, you may be just one Combee, but one Combee can make a huge difference in not making your mother strong, but maybe protecting her as well." Katie said. "Combee, will you give it another chance, please." Lea said. Combee had thoughts running through, and knew that it was its job to support Vespiqueen, it decided to go back and give honey. "Thank you Combee, you made the right choice." Lea said.

They all were about to head back to the tree, until they got a call on the Pokemon Scanner from Patrick. "Patrick?" Meagan quesitoned. "You better hurry, Vespiqueen can't take anymore of this." Patrick said. His Ralts was using Confusion to keep it in its place, but Ralts wasn't going to hang on much longer.

"We better go!" Meagan exclaimed. Meagan, Katie, Lea, and Combee all returned to the tree to find Patrick and see that Combee has in fact returned. Vespiqueen eased down as Combee gave the honey to Vespiqueen. "Combee is doing it." Lea said. Vespiqueen was now satsified as it thanked the humans, so did Combee for getting it to come to its senses.

"It's good to see Combee has come through." Patrick said. Then all of a sudden, the Combee started to evolve, it would become a Vespiqueen as well. Vespiqueen was surprised, then the newly evolved Combee explained everything in their Pokemon language. "So I take it Combee wanted to go away because it felt like it was going to evolve." Katie replied. "Yeah, I think it wanted to start its own colony." Lea said.

Afterwards, they all saw Vespiqueen fly away to start its new life as all the Combee and their queen witnessed it with their own eyes. "That Vespiqueen is going to do very well I bet." Patrick said. "Me too, all it needs to do is gather Combee." Meagan said. "Right, and then Vespiqueen can become very powerful in the future." Katie replied.

As the sun began to set, they all got together to say goodbye. "Thanks for all of your help, now the Combee and their queen can live in peace." Lea said. "And if a Combee gets out of hand, you may know why." Meagan said. "You are right, thank you very much." Lea responded.

Patrick, Meagan, and Katie said their goodbyes to Lea and continued their journey. As they walked away, they see a group of Combee flying around in a cluster. "Do you think those Combee are going to see their new queen?" Patrick asked. "I don't know, maybe." Meagan said.

Somewhere in another part of the forest, those Combee come across a Vespiqueen delivering honey. It was the same Vespiqueen from before that the group helped.

**Pokemon Updates: NONE**


	78. Steel Gym: I Love My Teddiursa

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon , I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

The entire team decides to take a break as they were on their way to New York City. They have been heading for Toronto as a landmark city to help them get there. The group decides to take a break and let all the Pokemon come out and play, and then eat.

Patrick, Meagan, and Katie cooked up some veggie burgers on a portable grill that Patrick had with him, Meagan and Katie got some chips with them to share, and of course some dip.

Treecko, Charmander, Piplup, Sentret, Snubbull, Slakoth, Ralts, Shinx, Pikachu, Larvitar, Snorunt, Spheal, and Remoraid all got to eat some nutrious Pokemon food that was very tasty. "It seems our Pokemon love the food we gave them." Patrick said. "I know, its very delicious." Meagan replied.

After eating, the Pokemon decided to play with each other while Patrick, Meagan, and Katie cleaned up and then relaxed. All of a sudden, Snorunt runs off without a warning for no particular reason. Meagan immedietly noticed it and wondered where Snorunt was. "Snorunt? Where are you Snorunt?" Meagan asked.

Meagan got up and looked around for Snorunt, it wasn't at their camp. She went into the woods to look for Snorunt and then moments later, she found Snorunt. "Snorunt, you had me worried there. Don't scare me like that, I didn't know where you were." Meagan said hugging her Snorunt.

Snorunt then jumped out of Meagan's arms and they both witnessed something in front of them. A small teddy bear like creature came towards the two, Meagan was wondering what it was. "Hmmm, I wonder what that is?" Meagan questioned herself. Meagan took out her Pokemon Scanner and the scanner identified the Pokemon as a Teddiursa, and a green light showed that it was wild.

"A Teddiursa, how cute." Meagan said looking at the Teddiursa with a happy smile. Teddiursa was too shy to even look at Meagan as it just ran off. "Wait, come back." Meagan said as she and Snorunt ran after Teddiursa.

Teddiursa seemed to be afraid of Meagan, maybe because it was a stranger to humans. The two were able to find Teddiursa and approach it. "Teddiursa, have you ever seen a human before?" Meagan asked kindly. Teddiursa nodded no meaning that Meagan was the first human it ever saw. "Well, I understand that. Some humans are good, others are bad. As for me, I'm one of the good humans in the world so you can trust me." Meagan happily said.

Teddiursa wasn't feeling completly fond of Meagan, but Snorunt was talking to the Pokemon and explaining how they connect, Teddiursa was hearing this from a Pokemon, and then it felt a little kind. Meagan then went up and hugged Teddiursa and all of sudden, it wasn't afraid anymore.

"Teddiursa, I'm glad you can accept me for who I am. Would you like to come with me?" Meagan asked. Teddiursa nodded yes joyfully and went with her. "Well, not just yet. First I got to battle you, so you can show me what you got and I can help you improve your battle skills." Meagan said. Teddiursa seemed fond of the idea, and accepted Meagan's challenge.

Meagan and Snorunt got on one side, the wild Teddiursa was on the other ready to battle Snorunt. "Snorunt, use Bite!" Meagan yelled out. Snorunt charged at Teddiursa and was ready to use Bite, but Teddiursa got out of the way and used Faint Attack on Snorunt. "Snorunt!" Meagan cried.

Teddiursa looked pretty strong, but Meagan wasn't going to give in. Snorunt got back up on its feet without a problem. "Snorunt, use Powder Snow!" Meagan commanded. Snorunt used Powder Snow on Teddiursa, but it struck back with a Slash attack. "Was that Slash?" Meagan asked herself.

Teddiursa and Snorunt were in an intense battle. "Snorunt, use Icy Wind!" Meagan yelled out. Snorunt unleashed an Icy Wind attack on Teddiursa, and the Little Bear Pokemon was hit hard, but still stood strong. Teddiursa used Yawn on Snorunt, it was hit and Snorunt fell asleep. "Snorunt!" Meagan cried out.

Snorunt fell asleep and there was nothing she could do because Snorunt was the only Pokemon she had with her. All of her other Pokemon were back at the campsite, so she had to go to a last resort. Meagan got out her Pokeball and was ready to capture Teddiursa.

"POKEBALL, GO!" Meagan yelled out. The Pokeball hit Teddiursa and was brought inside. The ball wiggled for 14 seconds, but at the last second, Teddiursa broke out and got back into action. "Oh man! I almost had it." Meagan said in frustration.

Teddiursa attacked Snorunt again and used a very powerful attack that bashed Snorunt to the ground, but woke it up during the process. "What was that?" Meagan asked herself. She took out her Pokemon Scanner and learned more about Teddiursa attacks. "That attack it used was Superpower. That's a fighting move." Meagan said to herself.

Snorunt was not giving in yet, it got back up and continued to attack. "Snorunt, no more playing nice. Use Avalanche!" Meagan shouted. Snorunt unleashed massive power, using Avalanche on Teddiursa. The Pokemon was not handling the attack very well, it seemed frozen and unable to continue.

"This time I will get you. POKEBALL GO!" Meagan retorted. The Pokeball went at Teddiursa, it was brought inside. The Pokeball wiggled around for 15 seconds until it stopped. Meagan just realized she caught Teddiursa.

"Oh yeah baby! I caught me a Teddiursa!" Meagan exclaimed holding up the Pokeball that she caught Teddiursa in. Snorunt was jumping around happily knowing that Meagan got a new friend.

Afterwards, Meagan, Snorunt, and her newly caught Teddiursa returned to camp where Patrick, Katie, and all of the Pokemon were waiting. "Hey everybody, what's up." Meagan said. "Meagan!" Patrick shouted waiving his arms. "Meagan, my favorite sister in the whole world, where were you?" Katie asked. "Well, Snorunt ran off, and we came across this Pokemon." Meagan explained. "Aw what the heck, meet my new Pokemon Teddiursa!"

Meagan presented Teddiursa to everyone and they were all impressed. "Wow, you got a Teddiursa, nice job." Patrick said. "Thanks honey." Meagan said. All the Pokemon went up to meet Teddiursa, and Teddiursa was very friendly to them. "Meagan, you got a nice Pokemon here." Patrick said patting her on the back.

They all take a good look at Teddiursa and begin to play around with it. Meagan Puente has a new member to her team, Teddiursa.

**Pokemon Update:**

**Meagan Puente: Captured a Teddiursa**


	79. Steel Gym: Emily's Pokemon Battle

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon , I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

We once again see Emily Rozak traveling through the world of Pokemon. She is hoping that she can enter the Pokemon Grand Prix. Emily teamed up in a tag battle with Margaret in Louisville to battle Garret Oliver and Christina Wilcox, and lost.

Emily has been training her Pokemon hard ever since then. One day her Pokemon were taking a break from training. She still had only three Pokemon which were her Bulbasaur, Zigzagoon, and Roseila."Man, I need another Pokemon, but where can I find one?" Emily asked herself.

She was wanting another Pokemon and then in the trees, Emily saw an Aipom swing by. "Cool, that must be an Aipom!" Emily yelled out. The Aipom swung its way toward Emily and the Pokemon, and it wanted a challenge.

"Alright, an Aipom, but is it wild?" Emily questioned. She took out the Pokemon Scanner and saw the green light indicating that it was wild. "Yay, a wild Aipom. I want to catch you." Emily said to the Aipom. Aipom was ready for any challenger to approach.

"Okay Roseila, lets go!" Emily yelled out. Roseila went into battle formation and was ready to battle the wild Aipom. "Roseila, use Poison Sting!" Emily yelled out. Roseila used Poison Sting right at Aipom, but Aipom dodged the attack swiftly. Aipom came at Roseila with Fury Swipes, Roseila fell to the ground and then Aipom used Swift on Roseila.

"That was Fury Swipes and Swift. Now its our turn, Roseila use Stun Spore!" Emily shouted to Roseila. Roseila used Stun Spore on Aipom and it wouldn't get away as it was stunned in place. "Now use Magical Leaf!" Emily commanded to her Roseila. Roseila whipped up a Magical Leaf attack to do some damage to Aipom.

Aipom seemed to have nothing left, so all Emily had to do was catch it. "Okay, go Pokeball!" Emily yelled out throwing her Pokeball. The Pokeball hits Aipom and goes inside, then it wiggles for 15 seconds until its finally been captured.

Emily runs up to her Pokeball and shouts in joy, "YES, I GOT AN AIPOM!" Then all of sudden a girl with an attitude shows up. She had light brown hair in a ponytail. she wore a white shirt, black pants, and white flip flops. "So, you got a Pokemon, good for you whatever your name is." the girl said. "It's Emily, who are you?" Emily asked. "The name is Marcy, I heard about the Pokemon you caught. You think you're better than everyone because you got a little Aipom." said Marcy.

Emily felt frustrated with the girl, and all she wanted to do was teach her a lesson. "If you think you're better than me, why don't we battle." Emily said. "Fine with me, one on one will do." said Marcy.

They then see a giant Kakuna come down from the tree in front of them, hatching out was the old man once again. "I heard about a battle, I call referee!" the old man yelled out. The two just fall flat on their backs in suprised fashion that they have to see that man come out of nowhere to referee.

Emily got on the right side, Marcy got on the left side. "This Pokemon battle between the girl on my right(Emily), and the girl on my left(Marcy) will now begin. Each trainer may use one Pokemon only, let the battle begin!" the old man announced.

"GO BULBASAUR!" Emily yelled out sending out Bulbasaur. "Come on out Natu!" Marcy shouted bringing out a Natu. "So, you a Natu." Emily said. "That's right, and it will beat your Bulbasaur." Marcy said.

With no hesitation, Emily and Bulbsaur began to battle. "Bulbasaur, use Take Down!" Emily yelled out. "Natu, dodge it and use Peck!" Marcy cried. Natu got away from the attack and aimed at Bulbasaur with Peck. "Bulbasaur, use Vine Whip to jump up and dodge the attack, then use Razor Leaf!" Emily commanded to her Bulbasaur.

Bulbasaur heard what needed to be done, it used Vine Whip to avoid Peck and then blasted a Razor Leaf at Natu dealing good damage. "Natu, use Night Shade!" Marcy shouted. Natu used Night Shade on Bulbasaur, but Bulbasaur withstood the attack.

"Good job Bulbasaur, now finish it off with Tackle!" Emily yelled out. Bulbasaur charged at Natu with Tackle and Natu was defeated.

"Natu is unable to battle, the winner is Bulbasaur! The winner of this Pokemon battle is the girl on my right!" the old man announced. He then saw a group of Kakunas evolve into Beedrill and they lifted him far far away.

Marcy called back her Natu, and then went to Emily. "I apologize for my behavior, I thought you may have been cocky. You were just happy I guess." Marcy said. "It's okay, we make mistakes sometimes, learning is the biggest joy of being a Pokemon Trainer. My goal is to get into the Pokemon Grand Prix." Emily explained.

Marcy was a little shocked to hear what Emily was going to do, but she was cool with it. "Wow, the Pokemon Grand Prix. Isn't that a little extreme?" Marcy asked. "No, its a great test to get a lot better. It's the biggest Pokemon competition in the world." Emily explained. Marcy then seemed a little interested in what Emily was talking about.

"You may be right, I could train hard to get there one day." Marcy said. "Yeah, just keep up the hard work okay." Emily said shaking Marcy's hand. "Sure thing, I'll do my best in being a great Pokemon Trainer." Marcy said shaking Emily's hand.

Marcy then walked off as Emily watched her, Emily may have felt that she could be a good mentor with other Pokemon trainers she sees along the way. She has another win under her belt, and a big adventure awaiting her.

**Pokemon Updaes:**

**Emily Rozak: Captured an Aipom**


	80. Steel Gym: Meet Patrica Schmidette

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon , I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

After a long grueling travel that took about three weeks and traveled a long distance of 2032 miles, the group finally arrived in Toronto. They stopped at the Pokemon Center to let their Pokemon take a rest.

"Alright, now all we have to do is find where New York City is and search for the quickest route possible to get there." Patrick said. "Good idea, but can we spend some time here in Toronto." Meagan said. "What do you mean?" Patrick asked. "I want to do some shopping for supplies, and maybe some clothes." Meagan answered. "And I'm hungry, I want to eat something." said Katie.

Patrick and Meagan smiled at her in a very funny way. "I know what you can eat." Meagan said. "Oh no, oh no." Katie replied. "A KATIE SANDWICH!" Meagan exclaimed loudly. "NOOOOOOOOOO!" Katie cried. Patrick and Meagan once again sandwich hugged her. "Can this get any worse." Katie said to herself. Then out of nowhere, Slakoth came out of its Pokeball while it was healing just to hug Katie from behind. "Yes it can." Katie said.

After their Pokemon were healed, Patrick, Meagan, and Katie all did sight seeing in Toronto. "This is a very nice city." Meagan said. "Yeah, I know." Katie replied.

As they were walking, they saw a giant buildling where a giant crowd that mostly had women in it, and they learned that there was a Pokemon tournament taking place. "Neat, a Pokemon tournament!" Patrick yelled out in excitement, "But what's with all the women?" There was a young woman with long blonde hair and blue eyes, she wore a pink dress with bows on it, with a pair of dangling blue earings, and pink high heels with bows on them. She was making the announcement about a Pokemon tournament.

"Hello everyone, we hope you can take part in our Pokemon Girl Power competition." the woman said. "Pokemon Girl Power?" Katie questioned herself. "What do they mean my that?" Patrick asked. "If your wondering about this competition, this Pokemon tournament is for females ONLY! No dudes allowed, but they can watch." the woman explained.

Patrick was angry to know that it was a girls only Pokemon tournament. "This is nonsense, I really wanted to compete in this tournament." Patrick said in frustration. Meagan and Katie were very hyped to hear about the girls only tournament. "I so want to enter!" Meagan shouted. "Me too!" Katie exclaimed.

"Now for the grand prize, the winner will recieve a Luxuary Ball along with $10,000 and one of every kind of stone." the woman said presenting the prizes. There they saw money, a Luxary Ball, and showing different kinds of evolutionary stones. There was a Fire Stone, a Water Stone, a Leaf Stone, a Thunder Stone, a Moon Stone, a Shiny Stone, a Dusk Stone, a Dawn Stone, and a Sun Stone.

"Wow, look at all of those stones. We could really use those when we need to." Meagan said. "Yeah, you two get to enter, but I can't." Patrick said. "The registration for the tournament will now take place, remember its for girls only!" the woman announced.

Patrick was disappointed that he was a guy and he couldn't participate. "Well, at least we got two girls. Both of you give it your all." Patrick said giving a thumbs up. Meagan and Katie were not liking the fact of taking part in a Pokemon tournament without Patrick, then something struck Meagan in the head. "Don't worry, you'll take part in the tournament." said Meagan. "How? I'm a dude, not a chick." Patrick mentioned.

Meagan and Katie were thinking the same thing at the same time, knowing not only Patrick would enter, but they would enjoy it. "Patrick, come with us back to the Pokemon Center." said Katie.

Meagan and Katie took Patrick back to the Pokemon Center and had Patrick sit on his bed. Meagan left for a little while, but then quickly returned with something in a box. "What are you girls going to do?" Patrick asked. "Well first, bring out all of your Pokemon." Katie said. "Okay." Patrick replied. She brought out his Treecko, Sentret, Ralts, Larvitar, and Remoraid as they all watched Patrick.

"Okay, I have my Pokemon out, now what do I do?" Patrick asked. "Just sit there, they need to witness what were about to do." Katie said. Meagan took out her box and opened it up to see a blue blouse, a jean blue skirt, black high heels, and make up. "Oh no, are you going to girl me up?" Patrick asked.

"I'm to make you look very pretty!" Meagan exclaimed as she got the make up ready. "Oh crud." Patrick said to himself. "Yeah, we need your Pokemon to watch so that when you enter the Pokemon Girl Power competition, they know its you, and they will listen to you." Katie explained. "Okay, just get this over with." Patrick said in shame.

Meagan and Katie began to give Patrick a nice makeover and in quick time, Patrick had make up on his face such as lipstick, blush, eyeliner, mascara, and getting his nails painted. After the make up was on, they put Patrick into the clothes they Meagan got him.

Moments later, after it was all over, Patrick's Pokemon saw his transformation and laughed a little. They went back into their Pokeballs, and then Patrick came out looking like a hot chick. "Should we have his leg hair?" Katie asked. "Good idea, I never thought of that." Meagan said. "Why don't you make my voice sound more feminine to that nobody thinks I really am a guy." Patrick said. "We can do that." Meagan replied.

After shaving his leg hair(they didn't leave any cuts), and making his voice sound more like a woman(he did bring his Pokemon out again to make sure they understand) Patrick, Meagan, and Katie all signed up for Pokemon Girl Power. They all reached the registration desk. "Names please." said the woman at the desk. "Meagan Puente." Meagan replied. "Katie Puente." Katie replied. Patrick was standing looking very attractive and then notice he had to give his name to the woman at the desk. "My name is...Patrica Schmidette." Patrick answered, or should we say Patrica.

The three of them entered Pokemon Girl Power to improve their skills and hopefully win the comeptition.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Patrick Schmidl, Meagan Puente, and Katie Puente take part in Pokemon Girl Power**

**Patrick Schmidl becomes Patrica Schmidette**


	81. Steel Gym: Girl Power

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon , I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Patrica(Patrick), Meagan, and Katie took part in Pokemon Girl Power which was a Pokemon tournament for girls only. The tournament was about to begin as everyone was cheering.

"Thank you everyone, welcome to Pokemon Girl Power!" the announcer said who was the same woman from outside. There were plenty of girls there, but there were some guys as well thinking that there may be hot girls in the competition and want their phone numbers, what is wrong with them.

"This tournament has 64 contestants, which means that it will take 6 wins to win Pokemon Girl Power. The lovely ladies here will all take part in a one on one Pokemon battle, I will also be the referee for these battles as well." The woman explained holding up two flags, "If you win, you will advance, if you lose, you're outta here. The winner will take home $10,000, a Luxuary Ball, and these 9 evolution stones."

Everyone was pumped up for the tournament to begin, and all of the girls came out waving to everyone. Patrica was getting a lot of wohoos from guys. "Wow, I must be very attractive to the men." Patrica said. Meagan and Katie were feeling pumped up to battle as well.

After the opening ceremonies, the tournament finally begun. "Our first match will be between Patrica Schmidette, and Trista Wells. Remember, it is one Pokemon only." the woman announced.

Patrica and Trista were at their respective sides ready to battle. Patrica was having a hard time keeping her balance with her heels. "Whoa, I almost lost my balance in these shoes." said Patrica. "Something wrong?" Trista asked. "No, everything is fine." Patrica said without any worries.

The battle finally begun with Patrica taking out her Pokeball. "Okay my lovely Sentret, go!" Patrica yelled out sending out Sentret. "Come on out Farfetch'd!" Trista yelled out bringing out Farfetch'd. Patrica tookout her Pokemon Scanner to learn more about Farfetch'd, after getting the information, she was ready to battle.

"Okay Farfetch'd, use Aerial Ace!" Trista yelled out. "Sentret, charge at Farfetch'd with Quick Attack!" Patrica commanded. Sentret aimed right at Farfetch'd with a Quick Attack and hit it hard. "Now use Iron Tail!" Patrica shouted. Sentret began to use Iron Tail on Farfetch'd and knock it out easily.

"Farfetch'd is unable to battle, the winner is Sentret! The winner of this battle is Patrica Schmidette!" the woman announced. Patrica cheered very loud with Sentret as they celebrated.

Later in the competiton, we saw Meagan going up for her battle. "Next battle will be between Violet Quizzle and Meagan Puente!" the woman announced.

"Come on out Noctowl!" Violet shouted sending out a Noctowl. Meagan knew that Noctowl was the evolved form of Hoothoot, but now she needed to send out her Pokemon. "Go Shinx!" Meagan yelled out sending out her Shinx. It was perfect for her, Noctowl was a flying type and Shinx was electric, she would have the edge in this battle.

Noctowl came closing in on Shinx, but Meagan would react quickly. "Shinx, use Charge!" Meagan yelled out. Shinx charged up energy to unleash a powerful electric attack. "Charge again! Hurry!" Meagan cried. Noctowl was ready to attack as Shinx kept charging. "You are wasting your time, that's all you can have your Shinx do is use Charge, you are pathetic." Violet said

"NOW USE SHOCK WAVE!" Meagan screamed. Shinx wolloped a Shock Wave that zapped Noctowl to a crisp, and that was all Noctowl would have left.

"Noctowl is unable to battle, the winner is Shinx! The winner of this battle is Meagan Puente!" the woman announced. Meagan raised her fist in the air in triumph in winning her battle.

It was now Katie's turn as she was ready to face her opponent. "On this side we have Katie Puente, and on this side is Emma Lewis! One Pokemon only, remember!" the woman announced.

Katie got out her Pokeball and was going with Spheal. "It's Spheal time!" Katie yelled out sending out her Spheal. "Come on out Grumpig!" Emma shouted bringing out a Grumpig.

So Spheal and Grumpig were going up against each other. "Okay now Grumpig, use Psywave!" Emma commanded to her Grumpig. Katie was not feeling pressured one bit, as she and Spheal seemed to be in good connections. "Now Spheal, use Water Gun!" Katie yelled out. Spheal used a Water Gun attack on Grumpig and cancelled Psywave.

Grumpig was hit hard with the attack. "Now Spheal, use Aurora Beam!" Katie shouted. Spheal unleashed an Aurora Beam on Grumpig and knocked it out instantly, Katie was impressed that her Pokemon were getting better.

"Grumpig is unable to battle, the winner is Spheal! The winner of this battle is Katie Puente!" the woman announced. Katie ran up to hug and thank her Spheal for a job well done.

The tournament continued and in the second round, Patrica and Ralts dominated over a Buneary, then Meagan and Snorunt beat a Weepinbell, and finally Katie and her Slakoth would destroy one of the girl's Krabby.

In round three, Patrica used Remoraid and pounded a Koffing, while Meagan and Snubbull dominated a Sunflora, and Katie along with her Pikachu defeated a Glameow.

Entering the Quarterfinals, Patrica along with Treecko had no time with a trainer's Loudred, Meagan and Charmander took care of a Mightyena without any problems, then Katie and Piplup had no trouble defeating a Magby.

So now Patrica, Meagan, and Katie were all in the semi-finals. Katie would have her battle first against another girl. She was in the middle of that battle.

"Alright Pikachu, use Thundershock!" Katie yelled out. Pikachu used Thundershock on a Swellow shocking it to defeat.

"Swellow is unable to battle, the winner is Pikachu! The winner of this battle and advancing to the finals is Katie!" the woman announced. Katie along with Pikachu were excited that they made it that far.

This meant one thing, Patrica and Meagan were going to be facing each other in the next round. Patrica and Meagan got together and shook hands. "Meagan, don't hold back on me please." Patrica said. "I will give it everything I got!" Meagan said giving a thumbs up.

The woman got to the stage and announced the next battle. "So our next battle will be between Patrica Schmidette, and Meagan Puente. One of them will face Katie Puente in the finals, but who will it be." the woman announces.

Patrica and Meagan took seperate sides preparing for their battle, it was going to be a tough battle, the winner would end up facing Katie in the finals.

**Pokemon Update:**

**Katie Puente makes it to the finals of Pokemon Girl Power**

**Patrica Schmidl and Meagan Puente face each other in the semi finals of Pokemon Girl Power**


	82. Steel Gym: Patrica and Meagan, Battle!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon , I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Patrica and Meagan were about ready to battle each other, Katie was awaiting her final opponent to approach her. "I hope these two put up a good battle, that's what I love to see between my sister, and my sister's boyfriend who she made into a hot woman." Katie said chucking.

Meagan got her Pokeball out and was ready to battle. "Okay now, go Teddiursa!" Meagan yelled out sending out her Teddiursa. Patrica got her Pokeball out, and was ready to battle as well. "My sweet and beautiful Larvitar, come on out!" Patrica shouted bringing out Larvitar.

So Teddiursa and Larvitar were on opposite sides awaiting for orders to battle. "Larvitar, use Chip Away!" Patrica yelled out. Larvitar was coming at Teddiursa with Chip Away. "Teddiursa, use Faint Attack!" Meagan commanded. Teddiursa went at Larvitar with Faint Attack and stopped Larvitar's attack and gave Larvitar some damage from the attack.

"Wow, you just got that Teddiursa and it's already beating my Larvitar who is in fact a rock type." Patrica said. "Teddiursa may be a normal type, but it does know other attacks as well that aren't normal type attacks." Meagan explained.

Patrica and Larvitar were getting beat easily, she was not very friendly when she was losing, so she took it up a notch. "Alright Larvitar, use Screech!" Patrica yelled out. Larvitar blasted out a powerful Screech attack that just deafened Teddiursa, and it was feeling the pain of the Screech attack.

"Now Larvitar, use Pursuit!" Patrica cried out. Larvitar charged at Teddiursa with a Pursuit attack, and the attack was a direct hit. Meagan was starting to over react a little thinking it was all over. "Oh no, I lost!" Meagan cried. Teddiursa wasn't done just yet, it still had some fight in itself.

Meagan was relieved that Teddiursa was still standing and that the battle still seemed winable. "What a relief." Meagan said.

"Larvitar, use Pursuit again!" Patrica yelled out. "Okay Teddiursa, use Yawn on Larvitar!" Meagan commanded to her Teddiursa. Teddiursa unleashed a pink bubble with was Yawn, the attack hit the charging Larvitar causing it to be drowsy, and then falling asleep.

"Larvitar! Wake up Larvitar!" Patrica cried. Larvitar couldn't hear as it was still sleeping. Meagan was smiling hard at Patrica, because Larvitar couldn't do anything, and she had her chance of a comeback.

"Yeah, now use Slash Teddiursa!" Meagan shouted. Teddiursa's Slash delivered devastating damage to Larvitar, even though it was a normal attack that was weak on rock Pokemon. "Now finish Larvitar off with Superpower!" Meagan cried out. Teddiursa gathered a whole bunch of power, and then it used Superpower to eliminate Larvitar. Larvitar was blasted away by the attack and Larvitar couldn't continue the battle.

"Larvitar is unable to battle, the winner is Teddiursa! The winner of this battle is Meagan Puente!" the woman announced.

The crowd delivered a huge obation to Meagan for beating Patrica as she went up to Larvitar. "Larvitar, you did your best. Take a nice long rest." Patrica said to his Larvitar bringing it back into its Pokeball.

Meagan and Teddiursa raised their fists in the air for their victory as they were on their way to the finals.

Moments after the match, and a little before the final match, Meagan and Patrica met outside. "You did great." Patrica said. "Why thank you, now can I have my boyfriend back please." Meagan said kindly. "Why sure you can." Patrica said holding her hand to her mouth.

Patrica ran off into a thick of bushes, and Meagan saw the clothes being thrown off and coming out of the bushes was once again Patrick Schmidl. "Hey there honey." Meagan said romanticlly to Patrick giving him a kiss. "Hey honey, are you ready to face your own sister in the final match?" Patrick asked.

Meagan was feeling a bit pressured that she was battling Katie in the final round of the tournament. Katie then walked up towards Patrick and Meagan. "Hey Meagan, were about to battle." Katie said to her sister.

Meagan heard Katie and ran off with her back to the stadium. "Wish us luck Patrick!" Meagan yelled out as she waved to Patrick. Patrick was just happy to be his normal self again, as he hopes to never become a woman again.

"Man, that was embarassing. You better not do that to me again Meagan." Patrick said as he walked back to the stadium to witness the final match.

**Pokemon Update:**

**Meagan Puente defeats Patrica Schmidette in Pokemon Girl Power to reach the finals**

**Patrica Schmidette returns to being Patrick Schmidl**


	83. Steel Gym: Puente Sister Showdown

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon , I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Back at the stadium, Meagan and Katie were making their way towards the battle arena as they get ready for the final battle. "Attention everyone, the final battle of Pokemon Girl Power is about to take place right now. We have Katie Puente against Meagan Puente, the last girl standing will be the winner of Pokemon Girl Power!" the woman announced.

Meagan and Katie arrived to confront each other. "Katie, I wish you the best of luck. Do me a favor as my little sister, please don't hold back on me. Give it all you got and show me everything." Meagan spoke to her sister. "Meagan, sure we travel together, but I will not give up. Just make sure you show me whatever you have up your sleeve. I wish to beat you." Katie spoke back.

The two of them shook hands and took seperate sides. Patrick was in the crowd as he was about ready to watch. "Meagan and Katie, lets see what these two got." Patrick said crossing his arms smiling.

Meagan got out her Pokeball, and so did Katie as the battle was about to begin. "Okay now Charmander, attack!" Meagan yelled out as she threw her Pokeball sending out Charmander. "It's Piplup time!" Katie shouted as she was about to send out Piplup.

Unfortunate for Katie, Slakoth came out of its Pokeball once again giving Katie a hard time. "Slakoth! Get back in your ball!" Katie screamed. "Sorry, the Pokemon that comes out is the Pokemon that you use." the woman said. Katie was angry, she was stuck with Slakoth.

Slakoth happily walked into the battle against Charmander. Charmander had a fierce look in its eyes, while Slakoth still had that dopey look that really irritated Katie all the time. "Charmander, use Growl!" Meagan shouted. Charmander used Growl and Slakoth was a little shivering in fear.

"Slakoth you idiot, why don't you use Scratch." Katie said to Slakoth. Slakoth knew that Katie was messing around.(honestly, she thought Slakoth was an idiot) Slakoth went up to Charmander and hit the Pokemon with a Scratch attack. Charmander dodged the attack and Slakoth was sent flying flat on its face.

Katie was just embrassed right now, her Slakoth always seemed like it was giving her a hard time. "Why." Katie muttered. "Charmander, use Flame Burst!" Meagan commanded. Charmander powered up, and used Flame Burst on Slakoth, and Slakoth was getting burned by the attack.

Slakoth was feeling the burn as it was running around panicing. "Slakoth, use Slack Off!" Katie yelled out. Slakoth heard the order from Katie, it would use Slack Off to recover from the damage it took from Flame Burst.

Slakoth was back on its feet, but how was Slakoth going to beat Charmander was the question. "My gosh Katie, Slakoth giving you a hard time?" Meagan asked. "Yeah, no doubt." Katie said.

Patrick was watching closely looking concerned for Slakoth. "Slakoth has got to get back in it. Charmander is doing a good job." Patrick explained to himself.

Katie was getting furious as the battle raged on. "Now Charmander, use Slash!" Meagan commanded to her Charmander. Charmander jumped in the air and its claws began to glow, it was about to use Slash on Slakoth. Katie did take her time training her Pokemon, and was ready for such an occasion. "Maybe Slakoth knows that attack, but it's do or die." Katie said to herself.

Katie was ready to give out the command to Slakoth. "Slakoth, use Slash!" Katie cried. Slakoth jumped up and used Slash, it would meet with Charmander's Slash attack as they both cancelled out. Katie felt like she was back in it, while Meagan still looked good as she did in the battle earlier.

Slakoth was back on its feet looking better than ever, while Charmander was wearing out a little, which opened the door for Katie. "Now were getting somewhere, Slakoth use Crush Claw!" Katie shouted. Slakoth jumped towards Charmander to attack with Crush Claw.

"Charmander, use Incinerate!" Meagan shouted. Charmander used Incinerate to hit Slakoth, but it broke through with Crush Claw and then the attack hits Charmander, it was sent flying towards the wall. Charmander fell to the ground unconscious, and unable to continue.

"Charmander is unable to battle, the winner is Slakoth! The winner of this battle, and Pokemon Girl Power is Katie Puente!" the woman announced.

The crowd all around gave a huge outburst of appluse to Katie Puente for winning the entire tournament. Patrick saw clapping along with the entire crowd and yelled out, "GREAT JOB KATIE!" Now Patrick just hopes he never has to dress like a woman again.

Katie ran up to Slakoth and hugged it very hard, but Slakoth hugged harder. "Great..job..Slakoth." Katie said while gasping for air. Meagan then walked towards her little sister to shake her hand. "Katie, you did very well today. I never could have asked for a better battle." Meagan said. Katie couldn't respond because she was still gasping for air.

Moments later, the championship ceremony took place as Katie was at center stage with her Slakoth. The woman who was running the show was walking up on stage standing next to Katie. "The winner of Pokemon Girl Power, Katie Puente!" the woman shouted as Katie waived to the entire crowd.

The prizes were now being handed out to Katie. "Katie, you have won $10,000 along with a Luxuary Ball, and these nine stones that can help make any Pokemon evolve." the woman said as she was given her prizes. Katie was given money, the Luxuary Ball, and the evolution stones.

"Thank you very much, and thank you Slakoth for everything." Katie said kindly as Slakoth hugged her once again. "You're still annoying though." Katie said gasping for breath. Everyone cheered and laughed a little as that marked the end of Pokemon Girl Power.

Waiting outside were Patrick and Meagan, as Katie joyfully walked up to her sister and her boyfriend. "Slakoth is getting better." Patrick said. "Yeah, if only it still didn't look annoying to me." Katie said. "Why don't we all go back to the Pokemon Center and call it a day." Meagan said.

Katie gave a hand gesture meaning okay, they went back to the Pokemon Center to get some rest, then they continue their journey to New York and the Steel Gym.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Katie Puente defeats Meagan Puente and wins Pokemon Girl Power**

**Katie Puente: Slakoth learns Slash**


	84. Steel Gym: Max Steels A Win

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon , I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

The story now moves into New York City, were once again, Patrick's older brother Max was on the move. Max was in New York City with all of those skyscrapers and stuff, and he made his way into the Steel Gym.

There was a big crowd in the battle arena of the Steel Gym as Max was ready to face the leader of the Steel Gym, he went by the name Oscar. "Welcome to the Steel Gym, my name is Oscar. What brings you here?" Oscar asked. "I came for the Steel Token." Max replied.

Oscar was a tough muscle bound mind with brown wavy hair and blue eyes. Oscar wore a black button up shirt, blue jeans, brown gloves, and black combat boots. Max was now going to have to face him for the Steel Token.

It would be a double battle between the gym leader Oscar and Max. "Now Max, show me what you got." Oscar said. "Sure thing, I didn't come here to look bad." Max said to the gym leader.

Oscar would send his two Pokemon out first. "GO SKARMORY AND MAWILE!" Oscar yelled out sending out a Skarmory and a Mawile. Max was ready to send out his Pokemon. "If you use Steel Pokemon, then I'm competely ready. GO CHARMANDER AND RIOLU!" Max yelled out sending out Charmander and Riolu to battle.

Before the battle begun, Oscar gave Max a little surprise. "You may not notice, but this isn't just any battlefield, it is also part conveyer belt!" Oscar exclaimed. "Huh." Max replied.

The ground began to move towards Max as he has discovered that the battlefield is a giant conveyer belt. "A conveyer belt battlefield, good call." Max said. Charmander and Riolu had to keep their footing on the conveyer belt as the two were about to battle.

"So, while the floor moves, we battle. Now lets begin, Vicegrip on Riolu Mawile!" commanded Oscar. Mawile went after Riolu with Vicegrip. "Dodge it Riolu. Charmander, use Flamethrower on Mawile!" Max commanded to both his Riolu and Mawile. Riolu got away from the attack and Charmander unleashed a powerful Flamethrower that got Mawile in deep trouble.

"Skarmory, use Metal Sound!" Oscar yelled out. Skarmory stood up, spreaded its wings and used Metal Sound on Charmander and Riolu. The attack was so deafing and messed up, it really knocked out their focus.

"Ugh, that is gonna hurt." Max said. Charmander and Riolu were feeling like they got headaches. "Now you're gonna get it." Oscar said crossing his arms. Charmander and Riolu were also trying to keep their footing on the conveyer belt, but a surprise for them. The conveyer belt changed direction.

"What the, now they're going to you." Max said. "I forgot to tell you, this conveyer belt can change direction at any time." Oscar explained. Now things were more challenging for Max along with his Charmander and Riolu.

"Mawile, use Crunch on Charmander! Skarmory, use Steel Wing on Riolu!" Oscar yelled out. Mawile used Crunch on Charmander giving it more damage, while Riolu was smacked around by Skarmory's Steel Wing. "Charmander, Riolu!" Max cried.

Charmander and Riolu were still standing strong together as the battle raged on. "Charmander, Flamethrower on Mawile! Riolu, Low Kick on Skarmory!" Charmander used its most powerful Flamethrower on Mawile while Riolu used Low Kick on Skarmory, and the two Pokemon collided from the damage getting hit hard against each other.

"Mawile, Skarmory!" Oscar cried. The two Pokemon got back up making it feel like nothing happened. "Grrrrrr, now I'm angry." Max said.

"Charmander, use Smokescreen!" Max retorted. Charmander used Smokescreen to cover up the whole battlefield in smoke as Mawile and Skarmory couldn't see where they were.

"Riolu, use Foresight!" Max yelled out. Riolu used Foresight to see where Mawile and Skarmory were, the Smokescreen also took the advantage of not knowing which way the conveyer belt was going.

"Mawile, Skarmory! Get up!" Oscar yelled out. "Charmander, finish it with Dragon Rage!" Max shouted to his Charmander. Charmander unleashed the power of Dragon Rage onto the two Steel Pokemon, as neither could get up they would meet their fate.

"Mawile and Skarmory are both unable to battle, the winners are Charmander and Riolu! The winner of this offical Pokemon Gym battle is Max Schmidl of Homewood!" the referee announced.

Everyone was cheering loud for Max as he has now taken the Steel Token. He recieved the Steel Token which was a silver coin with a picture of a gear on it.

Max then exited the Steel Gym and returned to the Pokemon Center to give Charmander and Riolu a nice long rest. "Good job guys, you earned this break." Max said to his Charmander and Riolu for winning the gym battle. Max went to sleep for the night now knowing that he has three tokens, and he only has thirteen to go.

When morning arose in New York City, Max took his Pokemon and left the Pokemon Center. "I might do some sight seeing for today." Max said smiling. He walked all over the streets of New York City witnessing the whole bunch of buildings that were all over.

Max then noticed something, Oscar came out of the Steel Gym and ran off somewhere. "Oscar, what's he up to?" Max asked. Max went up to the door of the Steel Gym and saw a note on the door reading the following.

_Attention Pokemon Trainers, _

_ I have to close the gym till further notice. We have a big emergency in the city as we speak. The giant Pokemon product company known as Techna is having issues and I need to investigate. Please be patient and I will return._

_Steel Gym Leader, Oscar_

This was no laughing matter, there was trouble at the world wide Pokemon production company Techna. "This is bad, these trainers want to battle the gym leader, but now they can't because of this issue over at Techna." Max said looking at the disappointed Pokemon trainers.

Max wanted to go there to see what it was, he saw all the trainers that couldn't battle for the Steel Token. "I got to find Oscar so I can get him back to the gym, and the only way back is to resolve what is going on a Techna." Max explained to himself.

Max was on his way to Techna to find Oscar, help out the company, and get Oscar back into the gym. Stay tuned to find out what is going to happen.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Max Schmidl defeats Oscar for the Steel Token**


	85. Steel Gym: Breakfast For Winners

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon , I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

The next day, after the Pokemon Girl Power tournament was put behind them, Patrick, Meagan, and Katie were all relaxing in Toronto before they continued their journey towards New York City.

They went to a nice restraunt in Toronto where Katie would spend some of her winnings from the tournament. "It's nice of you to take us out for breakfast." Meagan said. "It's my treat, after all I won the tournament." Katie said smiling. "That is good, lets just remember to use that money mostly for supplies for our adventure." Patrick mentioned.

They all got to enjoy their breakfast. Patrick got himself banana pancakes with bacon and toast, Meagan got herself a cheese omelette with an english muffin, and Katie had blueberry waffles with bacon on the side as well.

They all gorged down on their breakfast as they considered this their own banquet for doing a good job yesterday. "Man, this is good." Meagan said. "I know, its great to know when you travel the world you find all of these great places to visit." Patrick said.

They love to travel around the world, seeing new places, many different Pokemon, and hopefully it would pay off with a trip to the Pokemon Grand Prix. "We got two tokens each of us, a Rock Token and a Steel Token." Patrick explained. "Yeah, and when we get to New York, we can try to aim for our Steel Tokens." Meagan said. "I can't wait till we get to New York." said Katie still stuffing her face with food.

The waiter came by to give them the bill, and it was a decent amount to pay for a nice breakfast. "Here is your bill, you have a nice day." the waiter said. "Thank you, were going to travel to New York City." Patrick said.

The waiter was flattered to hear that Patrick and the entire group were on their way to New York City. "New York City, well that is grand. How are you going to get there?" the waiter asked. "Probably just walk." Patrick responded.

The waiter took the bill, the money they were going to use to pay(including the tip) and spoke of a good way to get there. "Okay, we have public transportation you can use to get to New York City. Head to Union Station in Toronto, you can take the train all the way to Montreal. When you arrive at the Montreal Central Station, you can take the train all the way to New York City." the waiter explained. "Wow, thank you very much sir." Katie said happily.

After they finished their breakfast, the group were on their way to find the Union Station which had the train they could take to Montreal. "Okay, were here. Quickly, lets get our tickets." Patrick said to the Puente sisters.

They got their tickets and boarded the train to Montreal. Now they must reach Montreal in order to change trains and get to New York City. Their adventure now continues as they relax on the train.

**Pokemon Updates: NONE**


	86. Steel Gym: Punk'd Pokemon

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon , I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Patrick, Meagan, and Katie were aboard the train to Montreal. They would like to do some more walking, but their legs really could use a break, and hearing the information was useful.

"How much longer till we get there?" Katie asked. "I say about another two hours." Patrick responded. Katie was frustrated already, she just wanted to get off.

They sat in the train for another two hours until they finally arrive at Montreal. Patrick, Meagan, and Katie hopped off the train and had to change platforms for the next one. They were at the Montreal Central Station and now needed to get on the train that goes to the New York Penn Station.

They made it to the platform where their train was, and had to wait about 30 minutes till the train leaves. "30 minutes, and were off." Patrick said.

All of a sudden, a punk kid with a mohawk and glaring eyes came towards them. He had a leather jacket, blue jeans, and black combat boots. "Hey there!" the punk said. He had his attention on Patrick.

Patrick went up to the punk kid and Meagan and Katie followed them along. "What do you want." Patrick said. "The name is Gilbert, and I want a Pokemon battle with you!" Gilbert yelled out.

"We got a train to catch and we don't have time to deal with this, besides you can't have a Pokemon battle here, its illegal!" Meagan shouted. "You can't have a battle here, oh shut up!" Gilbert screamed.

The guards came and tried to restrain the kid. "You, get over here!" a guard yelled out. Gilbert took out a Pokeball and threw out a Pokemon "Go Croagunk!" Gilbert yelled out. Coming out of the Pokeball was a Croagunk.

"Croagunk?" Meagan questioned. She took out her Pokemon Scanner and tried to get more information on Croagunk, and it showed the red light meaning it belonged to Gilbert. "Get him!" one of guards yelled out. "Croagunk, Poison Sting!" Gilber yelled out. Croagunk used Poison Sting to attack the guards, they were all trying to dodge the attack, but had a hard time doing it.

"You're under arrest!" a guard cried out. Patrick now knew that he was no good, and wouldn't take it. "Now you in for it! I will accept your challenge just to make sure you serve justice! Go Remoraid!" Patrick yelled out sending out his Remoraid.

Remoraid came out flapping around and Gilbert thought that was a joke. "This is some kind of joke right!" Gilbert shouted laughing. Patrick knew what he was doing, as he and Remoraid were going to teach that punk a lesson.

"Patrick, are you sure Remoraid should handle this?" Katie asked. "Hey, don't worry Katie. Everything will be fine." Patrick said giving a thumbs up.

"Croagunk, use Poison Jab!" Gilbert commanded. Croagunk easily got Remoraid with Poison Jab and Remoraid was sent flying. "Remoraid, see if you can use Bubblebeam!" Patrick yelled out. Remoraid hopped in the air and used Bubblebeam on Croagunk, it didn't seem it did anything.

"Dude, why did you use a pathetic Remoraid, its weak." Gilbert said. "I'm not through with you yet. Remoraid, use Lock-on!" Patrick commanded. Remoraid was locked in on Croagunk.

"Say your prayers kid! Croagunk, use Venoshock!" Gilbert shouted. Croagunk was ready to unleashed Venoshock right on Remoraid, it seems there was nothing Remoraid could do.

"Okay now, Remoraid hop up into the air and use Psybeam at full power!" Patrick shouted. Remoraid heard the call from Patrick, and right when Venoshock was coming at Remoraid, it jumped up in the air and used Psybeam.

Croagunk just stood there not moving at all. "Dodge." Gilbert quickly said as Croagunk got out of the way. "NO!" Meagan cried. "I can't believe it, Remoraid missed." Katie said in disappointment.

Patrick was still smiling after Croagunk dodged it. "Hehehe...no he didn't." Patrick said. Psybeam went right back and found Croagunk as it was hit from behind with Psybeam. Croagunk was getting pummeled with pain by Psybeam because not only was Croagunk blind sided, Psybeam was a psychic attack and Croagunk was a poison and fighting Pokemon meaning it suffered four times the damage.

"CROAGUNK!" Gilber cried as he saw his Croagunk defeated. The guards came and grabbed Gilbert's arms and handcuffed in. "You're under arrest for your crimes." the guard said as he took Gilbert away.

Patrick ran up to Remoraid and hugged his Pokemon very hard, and Meagan and Katie were right behind him. "Amazing work Remoraid, you may not be in water, but you found a way to beat that Croagunk." Patrick said to his Remoraid. Remoraid happily chanted to him, which it meant your welcome in its Pokemon language.

The guards of the train station came up to the group and thanked them. "Thank you very much, that guy has been causing trouble here at the train station. All he wanted to do was have Pokemon battles here, didn't even wanted to board a train." the guard said. "Glad to help, we can't stay for any victory ceremony, were on our way to New York City." Patrick explained.

The guards heard that they were going to board a train to New York City. "New York City, well you kids get to take the next train to New York City on first class for free." the guard said. "Awesome!" Meagan yelled out in excitement. "Isn't that just on airplanes?" Katie asked. "No, we have them on trains too." the guard said.

All three of them boarded the next train to New York, and they took the Luxuary Car there so they could get fancy meals, get some sleep, and relax. The train finally left for New York City, as Patrick, Meagan, and Katie are now on their way to the Steel Gym in hopes of getting the Steel Token.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Patrick Schmidl: Remoraid learned Lock-On and Bubblebeam**


	87. Steel Gym: Swablu Swoops In, Enter Max

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon , I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

After taking the train from Montreal, the group has finally arrived in New York City. Patrick, Meagan, and Katie were all amazed by the beautiful outlook of the city.

"New York City!" everyone cheered. They all got off the train and ran outside the train station thinking of how they would enjoy themselves after a long journey to the big apple.

"I want to do a whole bunch of shopping!" Meagan exclaimed. "I want to go out and eat somewhere, I'm hungry!" Katie exclaimed. "Please enjoy your shopping and restraunt eating girls, as for me I got to find the Steel Gym." Patrick said. "Um Patrick, why don't you go to the Pokemon Center first. Make sure your Pokemon are ready." Meagan recommended. "Okay, but you girls have to come with, because you're also going to enter the Steel Gym." Patrick explained.

So all three of them went around the city looking for the Pokemon Center. "I'll check the Pokemon Scanner to see where the Pokemon Center is." Patrick said. Meagan and Katie were walking together talking while Patrick was looking for the Pokemon Center.

"So Katie, what do you want to do after visiting the Pokemon Center?" Meagan asked. "I want to go eat somewhere." Katie said. "Really, I wanted to go shopping for clothes, and some food we can take along." Meagan said. "I want to eat!" Katie yelled. "I want to shop!" Meagan yelled.

They got into a shouting match between eating and shopping, and Patrick just ignored it. They just tackle each other around playfully still arguing over what to do. "I say go to the Steel Gym." Patrick said. "BE QUIET!" the two Puente sisters screamed in union as they continued to tackle each other. As it continued, Katie's shoe accidently flies off and hits Patrick in the face.

"Ow, they need to knock it off." Patrick said trying to get the shoe back. Then out of nowhere, a Swablu came and snagged Katie's shoe and flew off with it. "Okay, Katie will not like that." Patrick said shockingly.

The two finally knocked it off as they layed on the ground tired and exhausted. "I found the Pokemon Center, we just need to go down 5 blocks, make a left and walk another 5 blocks and it will be on our right." Patrick explained.

He helped the two girls up as they rubbed themselves of anything that was on there. "Sorry about that, we got carried away." Meagan said kissing Patrick on the cheek. "Yeah, um where is my shoe?" Katie asked. "It got knocked off while you two fought over shopping and eating, and a Swablu took it." Patrick explained.

Katie felt a little shocked and just began to go on an outburst. "SOME POKEMON CAME AND TOOK MY SHOE!" Katie shouted blasting Patrick and Meagan away. "Yeah, it was a Swablu." Patrick said. "Maybe you took it!" Katie exclaimed. "No he wouldn't, he only does that with me sometimes, and it can be aggravating." Meagan explained.

"Just put on another pair of shoes." Patrick said. "Those were my only pair." Katie said. "Um, its smart to pack another pair of shoes just in case they get worn out, or missing." Meagan said.

"Can we just to the Pokemon Center please." Katie said. "How about we buy new gym shoes for you first." Meagan said. "I'll wait after the Pokemon Center." Katie said. "Um Katie, you're going to look pretty odd, I suggest we." Patrick was then interupted. "Can we go please! Then we can shop, so my sister wins." Katie said. "YES! I'm number one!" Meagan said. "Knock it off." Patrick said.

They all went to the Pokemon Center, but Patrick and Meagan thought it wasn't such a good idea to go there first after Katie got her shoe taken by a Swablu. They arrived and put had their Pokemon get recovered. Everyone was looking at Katie why she looked very odd without a shoe. "I told you we should of gone to the store first, but you just wanted to come here." Patrick said. Katie was now embrassed and agreed she should've listen to Patrick, and now they plan to get another pair of shoes for Katie after their Pokemon are healed.

A Pokemon trainer then walks into the Pokemon Center and gets his Pokemon. "Wait a minute, is that who I think it is?" Patrick questioned himself. The hair, and the eyes were familiar to Patrick, it was in fact Max Schmidl.

"Max?" Patrick questioned himself. "Your brother is here?" Meagan asked. Max saw Patrick, Meagan, and Katie and he walked up to them. "Patrick, we meet again." said Max. Patrick's brother caught his attention as he met them for the first time since they were in Chicago.

"So Max, its been awhile." Patrick said. "Yeah. Ummm.." Max said as he noticed that Katie was missing her shoe. "Don't ask. It's a long story." Meagan replied. "Okay." Max replied.

They all wondered how they were doing. "Well, I want to ask you something, are you here to enter the Steel Gym?" Max asked. "Why yes of course!" Patrick exclaimed. "Okay, well the gym has been closed down till further notice. The leader is dealing with an issue in the city." Max explained.

Patrick, Meagan, and Katie heard the announcement that their Pokemon were healed, they grabbed their Pokemon and headed off. Max came along with them.

"Okay, so what's going on? Why is the gym closed?" Meagan asked. Max began to tell the story of what is going on.

"Okay, there is a company here in New York City called Techna, they create Pokeballs, Pokemon food, they know how to make evolution stones, accesories for Pokemon, objects for Pokemon trainers, and they even made our Pokemon Scanners. The gym leader had to deal with an issue there, and I came by to help so that he could re-open the gym and all the trainers like you guys can get a chance to get the Steel Token. I won the Steel Token the day before the gym closed."

Max then showed Patrick, Meagan, and Katie his Steel Token. "So how many tokens do you have now?" Patrick asked. "I got three, the Rock Token, the Ice Token, and this Steel Token." Max replied. Max then contiuned to talk about what is going on.

"Now back to my story, I thought if I helped him out, then maybe we can get this resolved and he can get back to work at the gym. I'm glad you guys have come here because the situation seemed far worse than expected."

"What's been going on?" Meagan asked. "Okay, have you guys ever heard of an evil organization called Darkdust?" Max asked. "DARKDUST!" they all screamed together at the same time.

Max was surprised to hear that they yelled Darkdust that loudly. "I take it you do know about Darkdust." Max said. "Yeah, me, Meagan, and Katie faced them twice. They're an evil organization who makes these Pokeballs that any Pokemon that are kept in them are much stronger. Their plans is to conquer this planet." Patrick explained. "So you do know them." Max replied. "Yes, we battled some of their soldiers and some of their top men together." Meagan explained.

Max was sort of happy to know that Patrick, Meagan, and Katie have had experience with Darkdust and that they're going to conquer this planet. "Okay, so you faced them before." Max said as he would now finish his story.

"Let me finish, the organization known as Darkdust has taken over Techna. They want to make all of their production now help Darkdust make their Pokemon stronger and possibly find a way to control all of the Pokemon as well so they obey the members of Darkdust. Some of their workers have turned to the bad side, while others who haven't have been locked up including the president of the company. This heist has been going on for three days, and I saw how tough these guys were. I came to get my Pokemon healed, and now I realized me, and the gym leader can't beat them together. So I was thinking if since you guys were here, you could pitch in and help."

Max was done telling the story of everything that has taken place in New York City since he got the Steel Token. "We are definetly in Max." Patrick said. "Count us in." said Meagan. "I guess I could give it a go." Katie replied. "Thank you, I'll take you guys over to Techna right now, but first maybe Katie should." Max was then interupted by Katie.

Katie noticed a Swablu was flying in the air, and she saw her own shoe being carried by Swablu. "Hey, that Swablu has my shoe!" Katie yelled as she chased after Swablu. It noticed Katie and just flew away faster. "If she doesn't get it back, then we'll go buy her another pair of shoes." Meagan replied. "Done." Patrick said nodding and crossing his arms.

Katie went after Swablu, and Patrick, Meagan, and Max followed them to see where they were going. Katie better get this done quickly because things are bad over at Techna with Darkdust.

**Pokemon Update:**

**Patrick Schmidl, Meagan Puente, and Katie Puente all join Max Schmidl and Oscar in hopes of saving Techna from Darkdust**


	88. Steel Gym: Trouble At Techna

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon , I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

In New York City, there is a tall building that goes up 70 stories, the building was the world headquarters of Techna. It is not seen inside, but Darkdust had complete control of the company, and most of the workers were locked away. Other Techna workers double-crossed them and joined the bad side.

Some of the Darkdust grunts were patroling the building inside, some of the Techna employees tagged along with them, mostly for their own protection. Inside the boardroom was a man sitting at the desk who was about 1.5 times bigger than a human being, not in the form of being fat and he wasn't even fat, he was giant and muscluar.

The being had black hair in a ponytail, wore sunglasses, was dressed in a gray leather vest with the sleeves tore up, green pants, and black boots that fit his giant feet. This was the man everyone was fearing, though he had Pokemon, he was rumored to be stronger than his Pokemon even upgraded by Darkdust.

"We have complete control over Techna, soon the money made here will go to us, their products will now be sponsered by us, and controlled by us. We will make new products for Darkdust, we'll sell them to the people, and then their Pokemon will be our slaves." the giant man explained to himself.

He got up and walked towards the window looking outside. "No one will be able to defeat me, one of Darkdust most fine soldiers, THE MIGHTY NUKEM!" the man shouted. His name was Nukem, a Darkdust Administrator.

Meanwhile inside, Oscar was investaging if Darkdust had any weakness in what was going on. Oscar didn't want to charge right at them, he knew that he would be creamed by the upgraded Pokemon of the soldiers. "How can I get to these guys? They're tough, every single soldier, I hope Max can be able to help." Oscar said to himself still searching the building.

Back outside, Katie was chasing after the Swablu that flew off with her shoe. "Give me my shoe back you...whatever you are kind of Pokemon!" Katie yelled out.

Patrick, Meagan, and Max were following her down the street. "Katie, slow down!" Patrick yelled to Katie. "I'm getting tired." said Meagan. Then as Katie was still chasing after Swablu, she saw a building that Swablu just flew into.

Max took a look at the building and knew it very well, it was Techna Headquarters. "That's it guys, that is Techna. Darkdust is in there." Max explained. "And my other shoe!" Katie pouted. "Darkdust is right now the biggest concern for us. We'll worry about that later." Meagan said to her sister. Katie didn't like looking odd in one shoe, that Swablu had the other one.

Now the mission begins for the four Pokemon trainers, they must raid the Techna building, rescue all the workers, save the president, and get Darkdust outta there. "Let's kick some Darkdust butt!" Patrick exclaimed.

They all charged inside, and the soldiers saw them break in. "Get them!" one of the soldiers yelled. They all got Pokeballs out ready to battle.

"Let's get this going, go Larvitar!" Patrick shouted bringing out Larvitar. "Gastly, attack!" Max yelled out sending out Gastly. "Get'em Snorunt!" Meagan cried as her Snorunt was prepared for combat. "It's..." Katie was interrupted by her annoying Slakoth once again hugging her from behind. "Fine, don't screw up." Katie said.

The soldiers threw out their Pokemon, there were many different Pokemon like Rattata, Zubat, Grimer, Hoothoot, Pinceo, Houndour, Poochyena, Nincada, Makuhita, Glameow, Stunky, and Skorupi who were all upgraded with the Darkdust Ball 2000. "These Pokemon were tough, Oscar had to retreat somewhere." Max explained. "I knew you were going to say that, this isn't real power." Patrick said.

All the Pokemon began to attack the four trainers. "Larvitar, use Screech!" Patrick shouted. Larvitar unleashed a powerful Screech that startled all the Pokemon.

"Gastly, use Mean Look!" Max yelled out. Gastly unleashed a Mean Look at all the Pokemon that just froze them in their tracks.

"Snorunt, use Icy Wind!" Meagan commanded. Snorunt attacked them all with Icy Wind, it did severe damage to the upgraded Pokemon.

"Slakoth, use Crush Claw!" Katie yelled out. Slakoth attacked all the Pokemonwith Crush Claw and they were all being pounded.

They managed to get through the welcome wagon and make their way up to the 14th floor. They had to deal with more soldiers who sent out many different Pokemon that were upgraded by the Darkdust Ball 2000.

"SANDSTORM LARVITAR!" Patrick screamed. Larvitar unleashed a massive Sandstorm that just sent the entire area into sand. "Night Shade Gastly!" Max yelled out. Gastly unleashed its Night Shade on those Pokemon, and got through without any problem.

As they continued through the building, Katie noticed the Swablu that she was following somehow came into the building. "Hey Swablu, get back here!" Katie yelled as she chased down the Swablu. "Katie, wait!" Meagan yelled as she followed her sister. "Katie, Meagan, we shouldn't be apart!" Patrick cried.

They just went on without them as Katie and Meagan along with Slakoth and Snorunt came with them to find the Swablu that Katie was hunting down. "Give it back Swablu." Katie calmly said. Swablu refused to give Katie her shoe back, it just flew off yet again.

Then all of a sudden, Meagan and Katie were ambushed by employees of Techna who turned over to the dark side. "Um, shouldn't you do something." Meagan awkardly said. "SEIZE THEM!" one of the workers said.

Soldiers just came out of nowhere and grabbed Meagan and Katie. "Help us!" Meagan and Katie yelled. Just as Snorunt and Slakoth tried to help, the Darkdust soldiers got their Pokeballs and put the two Pokemon back inside to make sure they don't get helped at all. "You can join the others inside." one of the workers said. "While you're at it, if you see a Swablu with a shoe, grab the shoe and give it back to me in wherever were getting locked up." Katie said.

Meagan and Katie were taken away, Patrick and Max were still rushing through the building however. "Help me!" someone cried. "That sounds like Oscar, he's in trouble." Max said. "Who's Oscar?" Patrick asked. "The leader of the Steel Gym, he's here trying to get rid of Darkdust." Max explained.

Patrick and Max find Oscar being held hostage by soldiers. "They got me." Oscar said. "Don't worry, we'll save you. Gastly, use Night Shade to knock those two out." Max commanded. Gastly used Night Shade once again to knock out the two soldiers and free Oscar.

"Thank you..suckers!" Oscar exclaimed. "What, suckers?" Patrick questioned. "Oh no, don't tell me you." Max said not finishing. Oscar showed an evil grin, but then it turned into a Larvitar and used Screech on Patrick, Max, Larvitar, and Gastly sending them into a deafening.

The Larvitar then hopped back to one of the Techna workers who betrayed their corporation. "Nice job Ditto." the worker said as Larvitar turned into a Ditto. "Hmm, Ditto." Patrick said.

He took out his Pokemon Scanner and got information on Ditto. He learned that it can transform into whatever it sees which meant that it saw Oscar and transformed into him so that they can be fooled. "I can't believe we fell for that." Max said.

Two more soldiers came charging at them slamming them to the wall. They were sent to a window where each of them lost a Pokeball containing a Pokemon, but didn't notice. "Oh crud, were in trouble." Patrick said. "They had a sneak attack on us." Max said.

They seized their Pokemon and called back Larvitar and Gastly. Now Patrick and Max were without any Pokemon. "You will now join the other no Darkdust workers inside their little prison." one of the soldiers said.

Patrick and Max were about to be taken away, but them the Swablu came, dropped the shoe, and ambushed everyone using Fury Attack, they got away with their Pokeballs though, but Swablu would knock Patrick and Max out of the window.

"Oh no, were going to die!" Patrick cried. Swablu flew down quickly enough, and Patrick and Max were able to grab a wing and Swablu also used Safeguard to protect them as landed them to safety. "Thanks Swablu, now there is something I want, it belonged to my friend." Patrick said. Swablu dropped the shoe while saving Patrick and Max. "Okay then." Patrick awkardly said.

Back inside, Nukem watched everything that took place. "Sure they got away, but now they have no Pokemon, and they need to come back for their little friends." Nukem said to himself watching Meagan and Katie being carried by the soliders.

Patrick and Max were outside and Swablu just took off once again. "Hey wait Swablu!" Patrick yelled. "Forget that Swablu, we got no Pokemon!" Max screamed. "I know Max." Patrick said.

Then Patrick saw something nearby, it was two Pokeballs that seemed to belong to Patrick and Max. "I don't know how it happened, but it seems we might have Pokemon after all." Patrick said running for the Pokeballs. He sent them out and out came Patrick's Sentret along with Max's Abra. "Sentret and Abra, its better than nothing." Max said.

**Pokemon Update:**

**Meagan Puente and Katie Puente are held hostage by Darkdust**

**Patrick Schmidl: Seized of all Pokemon except for Sentret**

**Meagan Puente: Seized of all Pokemon**

**Katie Puente: Seized of all Pokemon**

**Max Schmidl: Seized of all Pokemon except for Abra**


	89. Steel Gym: Got To Save Techna

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon , I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Patrick and Max were outside of Techna, all they had was Patrick's Sentret and Max's Abra. Meagan and Katie were trapped inside as they were being thrown into their prison.

They were sent into a luxorous suite, there was nice furniture, a kitchen, and two bedrooms along with a bathroom. The door was locked and so were the windows, so that way no one can escape.

"Where are we?" Meagan questioned. "I don't know, but I think Darkdust likes to give people like us a first class treatment." Katie happily said. "This is Techna, and Darkdust took it over. They think this might be the best place to lock up everyone." Meagan explained.

Meagan and Katie saw a couple of other people inside. They were wearing suits, and some of them were in labcoats. "Who are you two?" one of the people inside asked. "I think these are the people who work here." Meagan said.

It was the workers of Techna who didn't cross over to the bad side. "Did Darkdust get you too?" one of the workers asked. "Yes, they did." Meagan replied. "So, you must of tried to be heroes, but failed." a man in a black suit asked.

He came up to Meagan and Katie, he had blonde hair along with the face of a charming 30 year old man. He was a wise and smart man, he was the head of Techna. "I'm the president of Techna, Mr. Mirvol." explained Mr. Mirvol.

"Pleased to meet you Mr. Mirvol, my name is Meagan, and this is my sister Katie. We were trying to fight off Darkdust, but Katie went after a Swablu." Meagan explained. "Don't ask about it, or why I don't have a shoe." Katie said with a grumpy attitude. "I won't." Mr. Mirvol said.

"What's going on here?" Meagan asked. Mr. Mirvol was beginning to explain everything that has occured from the start.

_Flashback_

_There were a bunch of workers bringing papers around, phone calls were being made. "It started as a normal day here in Techna, our workers were doing their usual stuff." _

_"We were making our products to help out Pokemon and Pokemon trainers, we created plenty of our best gadgets such as the Pokemon Scanner which we give to trainers who take part in a Pokemon Accademy." Scientiests were making Pokemon Scanners, and also were taking a look at some Pokemon fossils. "We also studied Pokemon fossils that were from Pokemon a long time ago._

_Darkdust soldiers broke in and sent out their Pokemon to attack throwing everyone into a panic. "Then, that awful moment came when Darkdust just busted out of nowhere and attacked. They were using these strange Pokemon to attack us, those Pokemon seemed more powerful."_

_Mr. Mirvol was witnessing all of the events from the 3rd floor balcony. "I saw everything that happened, then a mysterious figure came after me. I didn't even know if he was even a person. The man that I saw was a giant." He then saw Nukem approaching him from behind and grabbing him._

_Nukem carried him to a deserted area in the building and began to spoke. "He then told me what was happening."_

_Nukem: This company has many great merchandise, some Pokemon fossils, and money. Were taking over this company to make products that will make our Pokemon more powerful, including reviving those fossils and having them join us. We will then sell our products to Pokemon trainers, only to see their Pokemon become one of us, and get money out of it. Now you must go away, anyone who deals with me, will not live to see another day._

_"He then was trying to find a place to stuff me. The suite was the best option." Nukem threw Mr. Mirvol into the suite._

_Flashback End_

"They had two options, join me or work for the giant. He was just to strong, and most of our workers were just scared that they wanted to join Darkdust side. If this ends, those workers will be with us again." Mr. Mirvol explained.

Meagan and Katie were sitting listening to the story, and now got a better persepctive of what happened. "I see where this is going, they want money, more Pokemon, and to make Pokemon more powerful." Meagan said. "That is correct, and taking our employees Pokemon and your Pokemon wasn't just so that we can't escape, they will take those Pokemon back to headquarters and make them part of their organization." Mr. Mirvol explained.

All Meagan and Katie could do is hope something happens and that Patrick and Max can come to the rescue and save them.

Outside, Patrick and Max had to find a way to attack Darkdust from inside. Their first method of just busting in got them in huge trouble leading to Meagan and Katie getting captured, and nearly getting themselves captured.

"Now how do we get in?" Patrick asked. "I don't know, were down just to these two Pokemon. To be honest, though I have trained Abra hard, I couldn't find a way for it to learn other attacks." Max explained. "I see, Sentret has gotten great battle experience. Unless that Abra can do something else besides Teleport, this is going to be tough." Patrick explained.

Then coming outside was a man in a work uniform, it was Oscar in disguse. "Max, you came back." Oscar said. Patrick had a glazed look in his eye not knowing if that was really Oscar. "Are you really that guy, or are you another phony?" Patrick questioned.

Oscar was feeling a little tense in front of Patrick who was glazing Oscar into his eyes. "Why are you saying I'm a phony?" Oscar asked. Max pulled his face a little bit, and learned it really was Oscar. "You are Oscar. Sorry, we ran into a fake you inside, and we had to retreat." Max mentions.

Patrick, Max, and Oscar were all standing outside wondering how they will handle the situation. Patrick explained everything that has happened. "Meagan and Katie never got out, I think they are caught." Patrick said. Then all of a sudden, Patrick gets a signal from his Pokemon Scanner, it was Meagan. "I got to answer this." Patrick said.

He took out his Pokemon Scanner and spoke with Meagan. "Meagan, are you okay? And is Katie okay?" Patrick asked on the phone. "No, Darkdust captured us and threw us into a suite in the building. They locked the door and the windows so we can't escape, they even took our Pokemon." Meagan explained.

"Okay, I got some bad news as well, Darkdust took my Pokemon as well, along with Max's. The good news is that I still have my Sentret and he still has his Abra." Patrick explained. "That's good, we might have a chance still." Meagan said. "I hope so." Patrick muttered.

Meagan hung up as they said goodbye. "How can we get in without being bashed around?" Patrick asked. "Let me sneak you both in." Oscar said. "Okay, thanks Oscar." Max said giving a thumbs up.

Oscar got into his disguise and pushed a flatbed across the main room. There were covers underneath, and Patrick and Max were underneath it. "Okay, we got to try and see if we can get our Pokemon back. We got to find out where they're keeping them, and free everyone in the building." Max said. "Let's do this." said Patrick as he and Max shook hands.

Oscar took them to an empty room on the 60th floor which was near the president's office where he brought Patrick and Max inside. "Okay, I'll attack with my Pokemon, you guys have Sentret and Abra do what you can do." Oscar ordered. "Gotcha!" they both exclaimed.

So it was Oscar and his Pokemon, along with Patrick and his Sentret, and Max and his Abra to save Meagan, save Katie, save the Pokemon, and save Techna.

**Pokemon Updates: None**


	90. Steel Gym: Darkdust Admin Nukem Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon , I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Inside a room of the Techna building, there were piles of Pokeballs sitting in a tray. Those were all of the Pokemon Darkdust confiscated form the workers, from Meagan and Katie, and most of the Pokemon from Patrick and Max.

One of the soldiers was guarding the room making sure no one got near the Pokeballs. "Guard the Pokemon at all cost. No one can get near them." the soldier said to himself.

Inside the boardroom, Nukem was sitting around watching everything unfold. "Oh Mr. Mirvol, you must of been foolish to let me run this company. I control everything and there is nothing you can do about it." Nukem said to himself watching him inside the suite.

Nukem then took out the fossils that Techna was researching on, and looked at them with glory. "Including the Pokemon these fools had, I can attempt to revive the Pokemon from these fossils, and make them our own. No one can stop Nukem, Bwhahahahahaha!" Nukem shouted with evil laughter.

Patrick, Max, and Oscar snuck their way to the boardroom where they notice Nukem was inside. "The head honcho of this operation, Nukem must be in there." Oscar said. "Nukem?" Patrick questioned. "Yeah, you haven't seen him yet. You can understand why people fear him." Oscar explained.

Inside the suite, everyone was sitting still waiting for something to happen. Katie looked out the window and saw that Swablu once again. "Swablu?" Katie questioned herself. Swablu was hovering in the air, setting Katie's shoe on the deck.

"Sorry, the window is locked, and I heard these windows are unbreakable no matter what." Katie said. Swablu looked a little sad, Swablu grabbed the shoe and hovered back into the building to try and make a difference.

Back inside the room with the Pokeballs, the soldier was just standing around. In the pile of Pokeballs, one of the Pokemon popped out in joy. It was none other than Katie's Slakoth.

Slakoth usually looks happy, but not this time because Katie wasn't around. "Hey you, you're not supposed to be out!" the soldier cried. Slakoth used Scratch to knock out the soldier as he ran for the Pokeballs and put them in a sack.

He managed to get away because Slakoth went around looking for Katie crying. The Darkdust soldiers noticed Slakoth getting away, and the workers who turned over to the bad side may feel like something is going to happen.

Meanwhile, Nukem hears everything that has happened and charges out. He spots Patrick, Max, and Oscar in his sight. "Hey you, who are you and what are you doing here? Better yet, how did you get past security?" Nukem asked.

All of them were frightened to see the giant human being Nukem. "Whoa!" Max screamed. "That guy is huge." said Patrick. "Oh, I guess we never met. I'm Nukem, I'm in charge of this operation. I'm also one of Darkdust's fine administrators." Nukem explained.

Nukem was angry, and he had the Pokemon fossils in his hands. "Hey, those are the Pokemon fossils, hand them over!" Oscar yelled. "No way, better yet I can break you all in half with my mighty fists!" Nukem shouted.

The Pokemon were all ready to attack Nukem head on as he was going to attempt to knock out Patrick, Max, and Oscar. "Sentret, use Fury Swipes!" Patrick shouted to his Sentret. "Abra, use Teleport to..land on the guys head." Max said. "Mawile, use Stockpile, then Spit Up!" Oscar commanded to his Mawile.

Sentret charged at Nukem with Fury Swipes, Abra used Teleport to transport onto Nukem's head, and Mawile used Stockpile followed by Spit Up to blast Nukem. He stopped everything with his hand, and just shook Abra off. "It didn't work!" Max shouted. Nukem was steamed at the three right now, and he bashed his way towards Patrick, Max, and Oscar.

Then out of nowhere, Swablu comes in and uses Fury Attack on Nukem only enough to distract him. "What are you doing, stop it now!" Nukem yelled. "Now's our chance, we better run quickly!" Oscar cried. "Were going to run, and find another way to beat him?" Patrick questioned. "Yeah." Oscar said.

The three of them ran away as Nukem knocked Swablu out of the way, and he kept his sights on Patrick, Max, and Oscar. "Attention all units, don't let those three intruders pass." Nukem yelled on his walkie to all of the Darkdust soldiers. He then began to charge after the three.

Swablu awoke after the nasty hit, it saw what just happened and decided to go after Nukem as well, taking the shoe with.

Meanwhile, Slakoth was knocking all Darkdust soldiers out without any problem looking for its master. "Stop that Pokemon!" a soldier cried. Slakoth tackled its way through the soldiers and could pick up Katie's scent.

Everyone was waiting in the suite to figure out when this was going to end. "What can we do?" Meagan asked. "Nothing right now, the guy is a giant." Mr. Mirvol mentions.

Katie then notices that something is happening to the door. "Everyone, the door is shaking!" Katie yelled. The door was getting busted, and then it got knocked to the ground with Crush Claw, it was Katie's Slakoth who found Katie. "Slakoth?" Katie questioned. Slakoth just happily went up to Katie and hugged her hard. "I never thought I say this, but its great you're here Slakoth!" Katie squealed in joy.

Meagan went up to her little sister and her Slakoth. "It's great that you two are together again, but now we got to get all of our Pokemon back." Meagan said. "Yeah, I miss Piplup, Pikachu, and Spheal." said Katie. "Yeah, and my Charmander, Snubbull, Shinx, Snorunt, and Teddiursa are still with Darkdust as well." Meagan explains. "Now's our chance, we have to save Techna!" Mr. Mirvol exclaimed.

All of them left the room, the workers ran out of the building, and Meagan, Katie, Slakoth, and Mr. Mirvol tried to find the Pokeballs. "I hope Patrick is okay, he might save this company." Meagan replied.

Elsewhere, Patrick, Sentret, Max, Abra, Oscar, and Mawile were running from Nukem who was on their tails charging like a rhinoceros. Darkdust soldiers then got in their way to stop them. "We got to get rid of them!" Oscar screamed. "Sentret, use Swift!" Patrick shouted. Sentret jumped up and used Swift on the soldiers while they still run.

They got everyone who was on their tracks out of the way, but Nukem still went after them like an animal, and Swablu was following them. the team ran out of room as they ended up running towards the roof. "Darn it! The roof. There's no where to go." Max said.

Nukem then made his way up the stairs and onto the roof. "Thank you for coming here, I called a helicopter to take these Pokeballs and these fossils back to headquarters." Nukem said holding the Pokeballs and the Pokemon fossils. "You had the Pokeballs all along?" Patrick asked. "No, I got them from the guy who was supposed to look after them on my way here." Nukem explained.

Swablu flew up the roof as well still with Katie's shoe, and watched from a safe distance. "Patrick, they got our Pokemon. My Charmander, Gastly, Dritini, and Riolu are all in that bag." Max said. "The same goes for Treecko, Ralts, Larvitar, and Remoraid." Patrick explains. They knew that the only way they can save Techna and get their Pokemon back was to fight Nukem head on.

"This is it, no more running! Were going to stop you Nukem!" Patrick yelled out. "BRING IT ON!" Nukem hollored.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Katie Puente: Reunites with Slakoth**


	91. Steel Gym: Darkdust Admin Nukem Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon , I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Meagan, Katie, Slakoth, and Mr. Mirvol were on their way to help Patrick and Max. They hear rumbling coming from above. "That rumbling, they must be on the roof!" Mr. Mirvol yelled. "Patrick, I'm coming for you!" Meagan cried.

As they rushed, Patrick, Max, and Oscar had to confront Nukem. "Why don't we start things off easy, a nice Pokemon battle, starring my Darkdust upgraded Pokemon!" Nukem yelled. "Fine, we will beat you!" Patrick shouted.

Patrick, Max, and Oscar were standing together as Patrick's Sentret, Max's Abra, and Oscar's Mawile were up to battle. "Now, lets see what my team can do. GRAVELER, ONIX, METANG! SHOW NO MERCY!" Nukem screamed as he sent out a Graveler, an Onix, and a Metang.

"Graveler, Onix, and Metang. Just like with the muscleman giant himself, we don't have the advantage." Oscar said. "Just have faith in your Pokemon, if you do then we can win." Patrick explains. "You're right, let's do this!" Oscar yells.

The battle began between good and evil, as this battle would decide the fate of Techna. "Graveler, use Rock Polish! Onix, use Harden! Metang, use Iron Defense!" Nukem commanded to all of his Pokemon. Graveler used Rock Polish to get the cranks out of its body so it can move faster, Onix used Harden on itself so it would have a higher defense, and Metang used Iron Defense to make its body stronger.

"Okay now Sentret, use Iron Tail on Graveler!" Patrick yelled out. "Mawile, hit Onix with Crunch!" Oscar commanded. Sentret delivered a powerful Iron Tail attack on Graveler as it took pretty good damage, and Mawile's Crunch on Onix didn't do much at all. Max's Abra could only use Teleport, and he didn't know what to do.

"Graveler, use Bulldoze!" Nukem yelled out. Graveler attacked Sentret and Mawile with Bulldoze and they couldn't get out of the way. "Nice work, now Onix, use Bind!" Nukem screamed. Onix got Sentret and Mawile trapped in Bind as they couldn't get out. "Sentret!" Patrick cried. "Mawile!" Oscar cried.

As the two Pokemon struggled, Max and Abra could only watch. If it were up to Max, and he had a Pokemon that could attack, he would get into the action. "Now its time to deliver the final blow. Metang, strike them with Metal Claw!" Nukem shouted.

Metang was ready to charge at the binded Sentret and Mawile with Metal Claw. Sentret and Mawile had nowhere to go as the two Pokemon were about to meet their fate with Metal Claw. Then out of nowhere, it was Katie. "Slakoth, use Night Slash!" Katie screamed. Slakoth hit Metang with Night Slash spoiling the perfect opportunity to defeat Sentret and Mawile.

"What the! Who's there?" Nukem questioned. He then saw Katie, Meagan, and Mr. Mirvol. "What the, how did you escape!" Nukem cried. "None of your business." said Meagan. "Now hand over the Pokemon, the fossils, and the company." Mr. Mirvol retorted.

Nukem was just aggrovated with everything right now, the battle, the fact that the president of Techna has gotten out, and now they're trying to get the Pokemon back. "Alright now, you're all going to get bashed." Nukem said to everyone around him.

Sentret and Mawile were free and Slakoth has joined with them. "Okay now Sentret, use Swift on all of the Pokemon!" Patrick shouted. Sentret used Swift on all of the Pokemon as they were getting hit pretty well, despite the fact that Swift was a normal type attack, and the three Pokemon were either rock or steel.

"Now you're going to pay, Mawile use Metal Burst!" Oscar yelled out. Mawile jumped up in the sky and used Metal Burst on Graveler, Onix, and Metang. The attack did a lot of damage taking out Graveler and Onix, but Metang was able to stand strong.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO! Graveler and Onix, return!" Nukem screamed bringing back Graveler and Onix into the Pokeballs. It was only Metang as Sentret, Mawile, and Slakoth were against the Iron Claw Pokemon. Swablu was looking mostly at Katie and seeing how she was handling everything.

"Okay Sentret, use Iron Tail!" Patrick commanded to his Sentret. "Mawile, use Crunch!" Oscar commanded to his Mawile. "Slakoth, use Faint Attack!" Katie commanded to her Slakoth. Sentret used Iron Tail on Metang, Mawile got Metang with Crunch, and Slakoth gave it a nice Faint Attack on Metang, but not much occured. The Metang was still standing strong.

"How is that possible!" Oscar yelled. "Heheh, now Metang, use Psychic!" Nukem yelled out to his Metang. Metang got a grip of the three Pokemon with Psychic as Sentret, Mawile, and Slakoth struggled to escape. "Sentret!" Patrick cried. "Mawile!" Oscar cried. "Slakoth!" Katie cried.

Max and his Abra watched everything unfold in front of them as there was nothing they could do. "Now, finish them off with Meteor Mash!" Nukem shouted out. Metang prepared to use Meteor Mash on the three Pokemon. "Oh no, if that attack comes into play, the building, no probably all of New York City will become a crater." Mr. Mirvol said.

Meagan and Mr. Mirvol stood there scared, Abra didn't want to watch anymore. It jumped into action. "Abra, what are you doing?" Max asked. Abra unleashed energy balls right at Metang disrupting the Meteor Mash process and freeing Sentret, Slakoth, and Mawile.

"Abra, what did Abra just do?" Max asked. "That attack was called Hidden Power." Mr. Mirvol explained. "Thank you very much." Max said.

Now the team was back in business, ready to continue the fight with Nukem. "Sentret, use Swift!" Patrick yelled out. "Abra, use Hidden Power!" Max shouted. "Slakoth, use Crush Claw!" Katie commanded. Sentret delivered a Swift attack, Abra used Hidden Power to attack Metang, and Slakoth got a Crush Claw in.

All three attacks did great damage, and Metang struggled to stay in it. "Okay Mawile, use FLASH CANNON!" Oscar retorted. "Flash Cannon!" Patrick exclaimed quickly. Mawile charged up a whole bunch of energy, and them fired a flashing ball at Metang, thus Metang could not continue.

"GRRRRRR! Metang return!" Nukem yelled out bringing Metang back into its Pokeball. Nukem was furious with Patrick, Max, Katie, Oscar, Meagan, and Mr. Mirvol for beating his Pokemon. "Fools, you may have beaten my Pokemon." Nukem said.

He began to pound his fists together and walked towards everyone and said, "But now you have to deal with my might! Prepare to get your bones shattered by me!"

They beat Nukem's Pokemon, now they have to fight the giant Nukem. "We'll take you on!" Patrick shouted out loud. They thought they won, but this was only part two.

**Pokemon Update:**

**Meagan Puente and Katie Puente reunite with Patrick Schmidl and Max Schmidl**

**The team defeats Nukem's Pokemon, but now have to fight Nukem himself**

**Max Schmidl: Abra learns Hidden Power**


	92. Steel Gym: Darkdust Admin Nukem Part 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon , I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

The fierce battle between the protectors of Techna which include Patrick, Max, Meagan, Katie, Oscar, and Mr. Mirvol against Darkdust's own Nukem was under way. Nukem was ready to face the Pokemon in combat alone, he is a top martial artist and a giant muscle man.

"Okay everyone, get ready to battle. He is no Pokemon, but he is tough." Patrick said. "So you're ready to be eliminated kid." Nukem said pounding his fists. "The name is Patrick, Patrick Schmidl." Patrick said right back to Nukem. "I don't care who you are, you're going down!" Nukem yelled out.

A soldier came into the scene and approached Nukem. "Here, take these. the helicopter will arrive any moment to take these back to headquarters." Nukem said to the soldier. "Yes sir!" the soldier replied. "THAT'S OUR POKEMON!" Meagan cried. "The fossils!" Mr. Mirvol cried. "Yep, the Pokemon in here will join us. Then we will revive the Pokemon in these fossils and make them our own." Nukem said.

The soldier waited for the helicopter as Nukem charged at everyone ready to attack. "Sentret, use Fury Swipes!" Patrick yelled out. Sentret attacked Nukem with Fury Swipes, but just like before there was no effect. "Slakoth, jump over the guy and grab the Pokeballs!" Katie commanded to her Slakoth.

Slakoth hopped over Nukem, but Nukem knocked away Sentret and punched Slakoth in the face and onto the ground. "Abra, use Teleport!" Max commanded to his Abra. Abra teleported to the soldier and Nukem noticed. "I don't think so!" Nukem screamed as he grabbed Abra and threw it right at the knocked out Sentret.

Swablu was watching and couldn't bear to see anymore of it. It was sitting there and watching everything unfold. Mawile was approaching Nukem and showed a glare in its eyes. "Mawile, use Metal Burst once again!" Oscar shouted. Mawile prepared to use Metal Burst once again on Nukem, but the attack was too weak for the mighty Nukem who could withstand anything.

"You are all pathetic!" Nukem screamed in rage. "Stop this now!" Meagan cried. "You're hurting these Pokemon!" Katie cried. "Hahaha, these Pokemon are worthless. What's this, the Slakoth and Mawile still want to tango." Nukem said with a cocky tone.

Slakoth and Mawile were not finished as they tried to battle Nukem together. Sentret and Abra struggled to get up, but it took them a while. "Slakoth, use Crush Claw!" Katie cried. "Mawile, Flash Cannon!" Oscar cried. They both tried to strike on Nukem, Slakoth with Crush Claw, and Mawile with Flash Cannon. Nukem cancelled the Flash Cannon out and just tossed Slakoth to the people watching. "Oh no!" Mr. Mirvol screamed.

Slakoth was knocked out cold and Katie tried to do everything to wake it up. "Slakoth, wake up. Use Slack Off!" Katie cried. Slakoth couldn't hear a thing, it was hurt badly, it couldn't perform another move.

"Sir, the helicpoter will be here in 5 minutes!" the soldier yelled. "Good, you can make your getaway." Nukem responded.

Mawile was all alone, and it wouldn't last long. Nukem went up to Mawile and began to try and waffle stomp on it. "Goodbye Mawile, it's nice knowing ya." Nukem responed. Then all of sudden, Swablu came into the picture and attacked.

"What the, a Swablu!" Nukem hollored. They all witnessed what was going on, as the entire group saw that Swablu come in and take over. "Isn't that the same Swablu who flew away with my shoe?" Katie asked. Patrick took a closer look and replied, "Yeah, I think so."

Sentret and Abra were up, but they didn't want to be beaten again. They saw Swablu using Fury Attack to try and stop Nukem. It then swooped over to the Pokemon and used Safeguard on Sentret and Abra.

"Guys, Swablu is protecting our Pokemon." Patrick said. "Abra, hang in there." Max shouted. Sentret and Abra were being saved by Swablu, but then realized that Swablu not attacking Nukem meant he would head back for that Mawile. "Now back to business, see you later!" Nukem yelled as he was ready to once again waffle stomp Mawile.

"MAWILE!" Oscar cried in fear. Just as the finishing blow was about to be placed, and no one was able to get the Pokemon from the soldier, Sentret and Abra got up and confronted Nukem once more.

Something however happened before they tried again, there was a reason for this. Sentret and Abra would begin to glow. "Sentret?" Patrick questioned. "Abra?" Max questioned. "What's going on?" Meagan asked. Max then smiled and noticed what this was occuring with Sentret and Abra. "I think I know whats happening!" Max shouted in joy.

Sentret and Abra glowed and changed form, this meant one thing, the two Pokemon were beginning to evolve. Sentret would evolve into the Long Body Pokemon Furret. Abra would evolve into the Psi Pokemon Kadabra.

"What are those things?" Meagan asked. "That's Sentret's evolved form Furret, and Abra's evolved form Kadabra." Patrick said. Kadabra used Confusion to stop Nukem and Furret jumped in to save Mawile. "What the, what's going on?" Nukem questioned. "Sir, that Furret got the Pokeballs and the fossils!" the soldier cried. "WHAT!" Nukem screamed.

Furret was seen with the bag of Pokeballs in its hands as Furret took the bag over to the group. Patrick and Max wanted to get more information on these Pokemon so they took out their Pokemon Scanners. Patrick got the information on Furret, while Max got the information on Kadabra.

"Okay now, lets finish this. Furret use Quick Attack!" Patrick shouted. Furret used Quick Attack and hits Nukem right in the stomach as he falls to the ground. "Kadabra, use Disable!" Max retorted. Kadabra used Disable on Nukem so he couldn't move. "Followed by Confusion!" Max yelled out. Kadabra used Confusion on Nukem sending him down the building and onto the street.

"YAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Nukem screamed as he hits the ground. "Alright! We did it!" Patrick shouted raising his fist in the air. Everyone cheered as they all just won the battle. Furret and Kadabra were pleased with their performance, and Mawile was able to get up to thank them.

Then a helicopter came to pick up all the soldiers as they all approached the roof. "Men, retreat back to headquarters!" the soldier yelled out. As the helicopter was ready to take them all at once, Kadabra unleashed a Psybeam destroying the helicopter to a million pieces and the grunts had no where to go. "Uh oh, I hope Nukem has his own escape plan." the soldier replied.

"Was that Psybeam?" Patrick asked. "Yes it was, just what I needed." Max said crossing his arms smiling. "Alright, gathered them all up. Were calling the police." said Mr. Mirvol.

They caught every Darkdust soldier and tied them up. The workers then came to bring them downstairs hoping they meet justice. Everyone else stays on the roof to celebrate, but there was still one thing unsettled, Katie going after Swablu so she can get her shoe back.

**Pokemon Update:**

**The group defeats Darkdust Administrator Nukem**

**Patrick Schmidl: Gets all of his Pokemon back**

**Sentret evolves into Furret**

**Max Schmidl: Gets all of his Pokemon back**

**Abra evolves into Kadabra**

**Meagan Puente: Gets all of her Pokemon back**

**Katie Puente: Gets all of her Pokemon back**


	93. Steel Gym: Technapop!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon , I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Everyone was on the roof congratulating each other on a job well done. They all got their Pokemon back to their rightful owners. Katie was determined to get Swablu, but first she had to tend to Slakoth.

"Slakoth, are you okay Slakoth." Katie said in a choked up matter. Slakoth then used Slack Off to heal itself and then hugged Katie once again. "Yep, you're okay." Katie said. Everyone chuckled a little bit in the nice get together between the two Pokemon.

Katie then got her eye on Swablu, wanting her shoe back. "Now where were we before this, oh yeah. Give me my shoe back!" Katie yelled. Swablu hovered in the air with it, not giving it back to Katie, only it was trying to say something.

Slakoth was understanding was Swablu was saying, and Katie tried to understand what her Slakoth was saying. "You're saying that if I want my shoe back, I have to not only battle Swablu, but catch it as well?" Katie asked. Slakoth nodded a yes meaning she has to battle Swablu.

"Looks like Katie is going to take her chances getting a Swablu." Patrick said. Furret wanted to jump on the scene and snag the shoe like it did with the Pokeballs. "No Furret, this is Katie's battle." Patrick replied.

Slakoth and Swablu were ready to battle one on one. "Okay Slakoth, use Slash!" Katie yelled out. Slakoth went after Swablu with a Slash attack, but dodged it swiftly. Swablu then unleashed a Peck attack right at Slakoth that couldn't avoid it in time.

"Slakoth, try using Faint Attack!" Katie yelled out. Swablu then used Sing on Slakoth putting it to sleep. "Great, just what I need. A sleeping Pokemon I don't like." Katie pouted crossing her arms. Swablu didn't hold back as it used Fury Attack on Slakoth while it stayed asleep.

"Slakoth, wake up!" Katie yelled out. Slakoth awoke quickly ready to continue the battle. "Okay Slakoth, use Scratch!" Katie commanded. Slakoth used Scratch, only to see Swablu get awy from it. "Faint Attack!" Katie retorted. Slakoth used Faint Attack to surprise Swablu as the Cotton Bird Pokemon was sent to the ground, and the shoe fell to the ground.

"Alright Katie, now catch it!" Meagan exclaimed. "You got it." Katie said. She decided instead of using a regular Pokeball, she took out the Luxuary Ball she won at Pokemon Girl Power. "The Luxuary Ball, are you sure you're going to use that on Swablu?" Patrick asked. "Yes I will." Katie said.

Katie made her Luxuary Ball bigger as Swablu couldn't get up, it was time for Swablu to meet its fate. "Alright Swablu, I'm getting my shoe back after I put you away. GO LUXUARY BALL!" Katie yelled out. The Luxuary Ball struck Swablu and brought it inside the ball.

The ball wiggled around for 15 long seconds until the final results came in. The Luxuary Ball stopped moving, Swablu was captured.

Katie walked up to her Luxuary Ball to see Swablu was inside. "YEAH! I GOT SWABLU!" Katie shouted in the sky holding the Luxuary Ball in the air.

Patrick, Meagan, Max, Oscar, Mr. Mirvol all gave a round of appluse for Katie and Slakoth for catching Swablu. Furret and Mawile were cheerful as well, Kadabra was just watching there calmly. Katie then went up, and got her shoe back.

Later in the day, the police were at Techna arresting all of the Darkdust henchmen that were inside. Nukem was able to get up and get away, he was on his way returning to headquarters. "You haven't seen the last of me, Patrick Schmidl." Nukem said to himself.

Inside the suite that everyone was locked in, they had a victory party inside to celebrate the defeat of Darkdust, and regaining control of the company. There was music playing, food around, and a banner reading "VICTORY PARTY"

Patrick and Max were rocking out to the music, while their newly evolved Pokemon enjoyed themselves. Meagan and Katie were standing around enjoying themselves, Katie's Slakoth hugged her from behind again, and her newly caught Swablu flew on top of her head. Oscar was chatting with everyone, and Mawile happily had fun.

Mr. Mirvol came up to Patrick, Max, Meagan, and Katie. "Thank you very much, this party is a big hit." Mr. Mirvol said. "Well, this is what we get for beating Darkdust." Patrick said. "Thank you for saving my company, and our fossils as well. We were finally able to identify these fossils and bring the Pokemon to life, come with me." Mr. Mirvol said.

All five left the party for the time being and entered the lab where the scientist have sucessfully revived the fossilized Pokemon. "Ladies and gentlemen, the fossils are about to become Pokemon." Mr. Mirvol said.

Patrick, Meagan, Katie, Max, and Oscar saw the Pokemon that were brought back by Techna. "These Pokemon are incredible!" Oscar said with astonishment looking at the ancient prehistoric Pokemon.

There was an Omanyte, Kabuto, Lileep, Anorith, Cranidos, and Shieldon. "Omanyte, Kabuto, Lileep, Anorith, Cranidos, and Shieldon. Those are the ancient Pokemon from a long time ago." Oscar said. "How did you know that?" Meagan asked. "I have studied Pokemon history after all." Oscar explained.

The six Pokemon were happy to be there with the humans, they were able to trust them. "These Pokemon have not been around for so long, they don't know anything about this world. We need to show these Pokemon how we get along, and that humans can be trusted." Mr. Mirvol explained. "It's a good thing Darkdust didn't get these Pokemon, otherwise they would never trust humans." Patrick explains.

They all look at the happy Pokemon, Techna says they will take care of those Pokemon with all of their heart.

Later that evening, everyone was at the front door outside. Mr. Mirvol, most of the Techna workers, and the revived Pokemon all said and waved goodbye to Patrick, Meagan, Katie, Max, and Oscar along with Furret, Kadabra, Mawile, Slakoth, and Swablu.

Then in Central Park, Max was ready to part ways with Patrick, Meagan, Katie, and Oscar. "Thanks for everything, and Oscar, thank you very much for the gym battle." Max said. "You're welcome, you just need another thirtheen tokens to get into the Pokemon Grand Prix." Oscar explained. "Of course I do, and thanks to this event, you should be stronger and give Pokemon trainers a bigger challenge." Max explains.

Oscar agrees with what Max just said, he has become stronger, and more focused. Oscar will become a bigger threat to Pokemon trainers who wish to enter the Pokemon Grand Prix. "Patrick, I wanted to battle you, but it seems I want to get going. Beware though, I will challenge you soon." Max said.

He then walked off into the sunset as Patrick, Meagan, Katie, and Oscar just watched. After seeing Max leave, Oscar turned towards the three Pokemon trainers.

"Thank you very much for everything. For your reward." Oscar said. "You're going to give us Steel Tokens!" Katie shouted in joy. "No, you will have to go through the Steel Gym obstacle course like everyone else and battle me like everyone else, but when you arrive, I'll give you permission to battle me immedietly depending on which one of you gets there first." Oscar explains.

Patrick, Meagan, and Katie were excited that they could fight Oscar right away. "Thank you very much Oscar." Meagan said. "You're welcome, I'll reopen the gym in two days." Oscar said. "We can wait two days." said Patrick. "Okay, I appreciate it." Oscar replied.

So they parted ways with Oscar as he waived goodbye and he'll see Patrick, Meagan, and Katie soon at the Steel Gym. Now they get two days to prepare to enter the Steel Gym.

As the group is walking through the city finding the Pokemon Center, Meagan and Katie were somewhat at it. "Now, since we have two days to wait, tommorow we'll shop and then eat." Meagan responed. "No, the other way around!" Katie pouted. "Here we go again." Patrick said holding his hands up.

As the two continued to bicker, the scene shifts to a giant computerized building somewhere in an unknown location. We see Nukem bowing down explaining about his failures.

"I'm sorry, everything just fell apart because of some kids." Nukem said. A man in shadows who seems to be bald and have strings of hair on his head speaks to Nukem. "It's okay, we don't need Techna or their stuff, but we do have one of our biggest treasures with us." the mysterious man said.

Then the man continues to speak to Nukem about those events. "So Nukem, who were these kids?" the man asked. "One of them was named Patrick Schmidl." Nukem said handing him a picture of Patrick that he somehow got thanks to the Techna security camera. "Patrick Schmidl huh, okay then we'll keep an eye on him." said the mysterious man.

It looks like Darkdust does have something planned, the question is what was it that Darkdust was planning to do.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Max Schmidl leaves the group**

**Katie Puente: Captured a Swablu**


	94. Steel Gym: Steamboat Poliwag Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon , I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

In the city of Cincinnati, we see Diana Yates, Beth Yates, and Katie Tonkel continuing their travels to get into the Pokemon Grand Prix. They all got two tokens and want to get a third one together.

They are in Cincinnati looking out at the mighty Mississippi River. "So, how much farther till the next gym?" Beth asked. Katie took a look at her Pokemon Scanner to see how much more there is. "We have a long way to go until we reach the next Pokemon Gym." Katie said.

The girls were just tired and all they wanted to do was relax. "So, when should we leave?" Beth asked. "I don't know, maybe tommorow." Diana replied. "Okay." Katie replied.

They all went to the park and thought of a very good idea while they were relaxing. "Why don't we have all the Pokemon come out." Katie said. "Sure, that's a great idea!" Diana exclaimed.

Diana took out her Pokeballs and brought out her all of her Pokemon. "Cyndaquil, Beautifly, Ledbya, Buizel, Oddish! Come out and play." Diana exclaimed bringing out her Pokemon. Coming out of her Pokeballs were Cyndaquil, Beautifly, Ledbya, Buizel, and Oddish. Diana caught herself an Oddish during her travels, it is her newest Pokemon.

Beth was now ready to send out her Pokemon. "Turtwig, Dustox, Hoppip, Poliwag, come on out!" Beth yelled out tossing her Pokeballs in the air. Coming out of her Pokeballs were her Turtwig, along with her Dustox, her Hoppip, and a Poliwag she actually caught herself.

Katie was ready to let her Pokemon come out. "Mudkip, Butterfree, Buneary, Numel, have some fun!" Katie shouted bringing out her Pokemon. Mudkip, Butterfree, and Buneary were out of their Pokeballs, along with a Numel she caught during her travels through the world.

All the Pokemon happily played together while the girls got a chance to take a breather. Oddish rode on Beautifly, Buizel along with Hoppip and Mudkip were playing tag, Dustox gave Poliwag a ride, and Ledbya and Turtwig, were playfully tacking Numel and Cyndaquil.

"Isn't this what we love to enjoy." Beth said. "It sure is, all the Pokemon seem very happy." replied Diana.

As they relaxed, Dustox and Oddish were flying over the Mississippi River when Poliwag accidently fell in. Poliwag sprung out of the water playfully, but as Dustox was retreving Poliwag, a fisherman in a steamboat hooked Poliwag.

"Nicely done for me, I got a Poliwag!" the fisherman said. The fisherman was wearing a red hat, brown vest, brown pants, and black fishing boots. He was on a family steamboat where they have many fun family activites, and fishing was one of them. Dustox was worried, it tried to fly in and find the guy who got Poliwag, but he went right inside with Poliwag.

Dustox flew into the door and ran into boat security. "Hey there, I don't about you, but you're not allowed in here unless you have a trainer with you. I don't let wild Pokemon come inside." the guard said shutting the door.

Dustox was worried, the fisherman mistaken Poliwag for a wild one. Dustox flew back to Beth and gave the news about what happened to Poliwag. "WHAT! Poliwag was hooked!" Beth screamed. Everyone was worried about what happened, including the Pokemon. "Oh my gosh, Dustox, do you know where Poliwag is?" Katie asked. Dustox flew away, letting them know they have to follow Dustox.

Diana, Beth, and Katie followed Beth's Dustox so they can get Beth's Poliwag back. Dustox showed the girls the steamboat. "You're saying Poliwag was brought onto the boat?" Beth asked. Dustox nodded yes meaning Poliwag was on board. "Okay, the only way we can get on is if the boat makes a stop onto a deck." Diana explains.

They got a manual about the steamboat that Poliwag was on at the Pokemon Center. "Okay, there are a lot of activies on this boat." Beth said. "They got plays, nice old game of bingo, fishing." Katie said. "Yeah, but when does it dock to let people out, and where?" Diana asked.

They find where the boat stops to let people off and let other people in. They had 30 minutes to get to the dock to board that boat. "30 minutes, lets get to the dock." Diana responds.

The girls and Dustox ran for the dock and saw the steamboat arriving. "We made it just in time." Katie said. As the girls reached the dock, a stream of people were coming out happy and enjoyed their time aboard.

Dustox then saw the fisherman who had the Poliwag, and gave Beth the message."That was the guy?" Beth asked. Dustox nodded yes and they went up to him hoping to get Poliwag.

He had Poliwag in a cage, it didn't try to get out. Beth went up to the man. "Hello there, what do you want?" the fisherman asked. "Yeah, there migth have been a mistake with that Poliwag. That's my Poliwag." Beth explains. "This, this Poliwag is my daughter's birthday present." the fisherman explained.

Beth was a little stunned to hear that he was giving Poliwag to his daughter. "Birthday present?" Beth questioned. "Yes, I couldn't catch anything on the river by land, so if I boarded the boat, I would have a better chance. My daughter always wanted to have her own Poliwag, and I got her one." the fisherman explains.

The girls were feeling a little bummed out about the Poliwag he caught. "Sir, I'm afraid I told you its my Poliwag, and I'll prove it." Beth said taking out Poliwag's Pokeball. Beth brought Poliwag back inside the Pokeball, the fisherman look disappointed. "I guess I mistook that Poliwag for a wild one, I'm sorry I didn't know." the fisherman said.

Poliwag was let out of its ball and Beth spoke. "It's okay sir, if it means anything I can try to find you another Poliwag, one that is wild." Beth replies. "Really, you would do that?" the fisherman asked. "Yeah, we want to make your daughter happy." Diana replies. "I don't know what to say, thank you. By the way, my name is Kevin." said the fisherman.

"You're welcome sir, I mean Kevin." said Katie. "Let's find us a Poliwag!" Diana exclamied. Diana, Beth, and Katie are going to help Kevin find a Poliwag to give to his daughter for when her birthday comes up.

**Pokemon Update:**

**Diana Yates: Caught an Oddish**

**Beth Yates: Caught a Poliwag**

**Katie Tonkel: Caught a Numel**


	95. Steel Gym: Steamboat Poliwag Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon , I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

The girls board the steamboat, and Kevin gets back on the steamboat in hopes of finding a Poliwag swimming in the Mississippi River.

"Don't worry Kevin, we might be able to find a Poliwag in this river." Diana said. "Thanks for your help once again, what are your names?" Kevin asked.

The girls introduced themselves. "I'm Beth, the girl who owns the Poliwag you got." Beth explains. "My name is Katie." responded Katie. "And I'm Diana." Diana replies.

The steamboat departed once again for another tour around the river. "I want to eat, they got an all you can eat buffet!" Katie exclaimed. "Go ahead, I'm going to help Kevin get a Poliwag." Beth said. "Okay, were going to play some games as well." Diana replies as the girls walk off.

"They can enjoy themselves, there is a lot to do on this boat." Kevin explains. "Yeah, but I want to keep focus in finding a Poliwag." Beth said. "I know you do, lets head to the dock." said Kevin.

Beth and Kevin went to the dock where they could fish for Pokemon. They both retrieved fishing equipment for their fishing. "Alright, lets see if we can fish up a Poliwag." Beth said. "Right, I want to impress my daughter." Kevin replies.

Beth and Kevin both send out their fishing rods. The rods stay in the water for 10 minutes until Beth's began to bobble. "Oh my gosh, I think I got something!" Beth yelled out. "I hope its a Poliwag." Kevin says. "Me too." Beth copied. She pulled the rod, and out came a Magikarp.

"It's just a Magikarp." Kevin said in despair. Beth looked up Magikarp on the Pokemon Scanner, though a green light indicated it was wild, she threw it back into the water. "Don't worry, I'm not giving up." Beth said with confidence.

Beth and Kevin continue fishing, and them Kevin's rod begins to bobble. "It's moving, I got something!" Kevin shouted. Kevin pulled the rod hard and coming out of the water was a Goldeen. "Just a Goldeen." Beth said. The Goldeen was then tossed back in the water where it just swam away.

Diana and Katie have returned, Diana was stretching her arms while Katie was eating a few leftovers. "Hey there girls." Beth said greeting them. "No luck in finding a Poliwag?" Diana asked. "Nope, we got a few Magikarps and Goldeens, but no Poliwag." Kevin explained.

There seemed to be no progress being made, so Diana and Katie went to get fishing rods and join Beth and Kevin. "Now that were here, we can make things a little easier." Katie explains. "Just put your rods in the water, and when it moves, pull it out." Kevin explained. "Gotcha!" Diana and Katie said in union. "Great job on giving them fishing tips." Beth replies. "Thanks." said Kevin.

All four were still fishing for a Poliwag, and then Diana's rod began to move. "Everyone, I think I got something." Diana said in excitement. "Is it a Poliwag!" Beth exclaimed. "I don't know, only one way to find out." Diana said. She pulled the rod, but it was actually a Corphish.

"Darn it, it was just a Corphish!" Diana pouted. Katie looked up the Corphish on the Pokemon Scanner, and though it was wild, it was thrown back into the water.

"It seems hopeless, how come there are no Poliwags in the water?" Kevin asked. Beth went up to Kevin and spoke to him. "Were going to find on, there has to be one that is wild." Beth said cheering him up. "Alright Beth, I won't quit yet." Kevin said regaining his confidence.

Katie's rod began to bobble, as she pulled it. "Okay, show me the Poliwag!" Katie yelled out. It wasn't a Poliwag, it was a Barboach. "Nope, that's a Barboach." said Katie in a down tone. Barboach quickly jumped back into the river and swam away.

"I hope we get some good luck soon." Katie said. "I hope so too." Diana replied.

As they continued fishing, the captain was in the control room of the steamboat witnessed something up ahead. "Oh no, Carvanha!" the captain yelled. There were a school of Carvanha jumping in the river towards the steamboat.

He made a public announcement to everyone on the boat as he gave it an emergency stop. "Attention all passengers, a group of Carvanha is heading towards the boat! If we get attacked, please board the lifeboat." the captain yelled. Everyone began to panic and hide in fear.

Diana, Beth, Katie, and Kevin heard the captain's announcement about the Carvanha as well, it seems he doesn't know what to do. "I see the Carvanha, and they look angry." Kevin replied. Diana looked up Carvanha on the Pokemon Scanner, getting much information on them as possible. "There are a lot of them coming." Katie said.

The Carvanha got near the ship and began to hit on it repeatedly. All of the passengers headed for the lifeboat. "We got to stop these Carvanha!" Diana yelled out. They agreed with Diana that they should stop the Carvanha.

In moments, the girls changed into their swimsuits. Diana had a green two piece swimsuit, Beth wore a purple two piece swimsuit with blue polka dots, and Katie had a one piece blue swimsuit. The girls were being lowered into the water, Diana's Buizel, Beth's Poliwag, and Katie's Mudkip came along with them. "You stay here Kevin, just in case were in any danger." Katie said. "Sure thing Katie, I'll protect you all." said Kevin.

The girls went into the river and their water Pokemon were ready to take on the Carvanha. "Okay Poliwag, use Water Gun!" Beth yelled out. The Water Gun attack managed to knock away a few of the Carvanha, but there still were a lot of them.

"Mudkip, use Mud Bomb!" Katie shouted to her Mudkip. Mudkip used Mud Bomb on the Carvanha and some of them got knocked out.

"Buizel, use Aqua Jet!" Diana commanded to her Buizel. Buizel managed to learn Aqua Jet, just in time for Buizel to use it all over the Carvanha. A good majority swam away or were knocked out.

There were just too many Carvanha attacking the steamboat. "We can't stop them all." Beth said panicing. "Poliwag, use Hypnosis!" Beth yelled out. Poliwag used Hypnosis on the Carvanha, and most of them went to sleep. "I think that'll do it." Diana said in joy. It turns out there were more Carvanha than expected.

"I can't let anything happen to them. I won't just stand and watch anymore, go Chinchou!" Kevin cried out sending out a Chinchou. "Chinchou, hop in the water and help Diana, Beth, and Katie. The girls that are in the water." said Kevin. Chinchou accepted the order and jumped in. What Kevin wasn't noticing is that his rod began to bobble.

Poliwag was using Doubleslap on nearby Carvanha to get them out of the way. "Tackle Mudkip!" Katie yelled out. "Use Pursuit Buizel!" Diana exclaimed. As Mudkip was using Tackle, and Buizel was ready to use Pursuit, Chinchou jumped into the picture.

"A Chinchou?" Beth questioned herself. Chinchou wanted the girls to get out of the water, and they waived their arms to Kevin. "Kevin, a Chinchous asked us to get out of the river." Beth said. "I'll bring you up." said Kevin.

As the girls were raised back up, he noticed his rod was moving. "My rod is bobbling!" Kevin yelled. "Now's not the time, how do we get rid of these Carvanaha if we can't battle in the water anymore?" Diana asked.

"I'll take care of this, Chinchou use Shock Wave!" Kevin yelled out as he pulled the rod. Right when Chinchou used Shock Wave that zapped every last Carvanha in their sight causing them to all swim away, Kevin at the last second hooked a Pokemon, it was in fact a Poliwag.

The captain noticed what just happened, he was relieved to see all of the Carvanha swimming away from the steamboat. "Were saved, thank goodness." the captain said in relief.

Everyone saw outside what just happened, they noticed Diana, Beth, Katie, and Kevin have just saved the steamboat from the Carvanha. "Those four brave souls saved us." said one of the passengers.

The four were glad that was over with. "That Chinchou saved us from the Carvanha." said Katie. "That happens to be my Chinchou." Kevin explained. "Great, and you got a Poliwag." Beth happily said. "Yes I do, but is this one wild?" Kevin asked. Beth took out her Pokemon Scanner and saw the green light. "My Pokemon Scanner indicates that is a wild Poliwag." Beth responds. "That's great, now I can give this to my daughter for her birthday." Kevin said joyfully. The steamboat then went back in action.

Later that evening, Kevin went home and saw his wife and daughter. "Hey honey, where have you been?" his wife asked. "I was getting something for my daughter." Kevin explains.

His daughter comes out and sees him, she had red hair along with blue eyes wearing a pink dress and white springtime sandals. "Daddy!" Kevin's daughter yelled hugging her dad. "Hey pumpkin, I got a surprise for you." said Kevin.

He then brought in the Poliwag that he promised for her daughter. "Daddy, is that a Poliwag?" his daugher asked. "Yes it is sweetie." Kevin replies. His daughter was just in tears of joy when she saw a Poliwag in front of her that was hers. "Daddy, I love you!" his daughter squealed hugging her dad.

Kevin's wife comes up to him and gives him a kiss on the cheek. "You are a great father, doing all of this to get a Poliwag for our daughter's birthday." his wife happily said. "Thanks, I could've not done it without the help of some friends." Kevin said. "Friends?" his wife asked. "Yes, I met these Pokemon trainers who agreed to help me out, if it weren't for them, then I would've never given my daughter this Poliwag." Kevin explains.

We then see Diana, Beth, and Katie traveling across the bridge over the Mississippi River. "Do you think Kevin's daughter will like her new Poliwag?" Diana happily asked Beth. "I believe so." Beth answered. "It's great to help someone in need of help." Katie said.

The girls now cross the Mississippi River leaving Cincinnati and continuing their Pokemon journey. They now must contiue getting the tokens needed for the Pokemon Grand Prix.

**Pokemon Update: NONE**


	96. Steel Gym: Steel Hearted Trainers

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon , I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

The sun rose in New York City, and the entire group woke up in high spirits. Patrick, Meagan, and Katie had to wait two days for the gym to reopen. They would spend that day getting to see the sights and sounds of New York.

Meagan did a whole bunch of shopping buying some souviners, while Katie got to eat at the finest restraunts in town. Patrick went along with them, but he wanted to get some training in before the gym battle, and he would.

They all got out of bed in their pajamas, they left their Pokemon in the Pokemon Center overnight. "Morning everyone." Patrick said. "Morning sweetie." Meagan said giving him a kiss on the cheek. Katie walked into the lobby still feeling half asleep as she was rubbing her eyes. "Hey guys." Katie said. "Katie looks tired, she could use a..." Patrick said before Katie interuppted. "Nooooo." Katie replied as Patrick and Meagan gave her another Sandwich hug.

Katie then wiped herself of any marks and they all went into the lobby for breakfast. They just had a simple breakfast of toast and juice with a bowl of cereal. "So, you all have a stragety for your battle with Oscar today?" Patrick asked. "I don't know yet, what about you Katie?" Meagan asked. "Me neither." Katie answered.

They all watched the TV where they saw the Steel Gym battles. It showed Oscar and his Mawile against a trainer and his Machoke. "Mawile, use Flash Cannon!" Oscar yelled out. Mawile used Flash Cannon and took out the Machoke without a problem. "And on the first gym battle of Oscar's return, he easily defeats his opponent without a sweat." the announcer said.

"Wow, that Mawile was good two days ago." Patrick said. "Yeah, we helped improve its skills a little bit." Meagan said. Patrick was feeling confident about his gym battle while Meagan and Katie got a little worried.

Patrick tried to give them a prep talk before they finished eating. "Okay, steel type Pokemon are difficult to beat, but its skill that wins battle, not the type. Types can give an advantage, but not a guaranteed victory." Patrick explained. Meagan and Katie were both pumped up and ready to conquest the Steel Gym. "Let's go to the Steel Gym, we'll show Oscar what were made of!" Meagan shouted in glory.

The group went to the front desk to get their Pokemon back, then they left the Pokemon Center to make their way to the Steel Gym. "Okay now, the Steel Gym is that way!" Patrick exclaimed walking a little north down the street.

They seemed to be getting closer to the gym. "I wonder what the trials of the Steel Gym are going to be like?" Katie questioned herself. "Yeah, I wonder what challenges await us inside the Steel Gym." Patrick said to himself wondering what would be going on.

After a stroll down the street, the group finds a building that looks almost like a factory, it was gray, pipes were sticking out on the roof, and bars all over the sides. "Is this a factory, or the Steel Gym?" Meagan asked. "It does look like a factory, but it is the Steel Gym." Patrick explains. "Lets play!" Katie yelled out.

The group enters the Steel Gym and reach the lobby. "May I please see your trainer IDs." said the receptionist. Patrick, Meagan, and Katie showed their IDs to the receptionist.

"Patrick Schmidl, Meagan Puente, and Katie Puente. I've heard about what you three did for the leader. You will have to go through the Steel Gym trials, but once you arrive, Oscar delcared that you may battle him immediately." the receptionist said to the three Pokemon trainers. "Why thank you ma'am." Meagan said.

They all got their Steel Cards, and the bodyguard lets them enter the trials of the Steel Gym right away. Now Patrick, Meagan, and Katie were on their own for the challenges inside the Steel Gym.

**Pokemon Update: NONE**


	97. Steel Gym: Trials Of The Steel Gym

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon , I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

**Steel Gym-Level 1:**

Patrick was ready to encounter the trials the Steel Gym. He rode a conveyer belt, and the conveyer belt carried Patrick. "Something has to be coming up, electric wires!" Patrick yelled out seeing an electric volt line in the middle of the path. Patrick jumped over the voltage line, then he saw a voltage line in the air and he ducked underneath. It went on for a little bit, then he finally reached the end.

Meagan hopped off the conveyer belt and came across two conveyer belts, they both went the same way at a strong pace. The one on the right went right towards the floor, so she had to take the one on the left. Meagan rode the conveyer belt and saw a switch. "I wonder if I flip this?" Meagan questioned herself. She fliped the switch and the conveyer belt went the other way. She rode it to find out the other one went the other way as well. As she rode that conveyer belt, she found a red barrier in front of her with two conveyer belts to her side. "The one on the right is going away, better take that one." Meagan said to herself. Meagan hopped onto the conveyer belt only having to avoid a voltage line in the air by ducking. She found another switch and flipped it going back on the conveyer belt once again ducking underneath the voltage line. She took the other conveyer belt that changed directions as well, hoping over a voltage line, and found a red key. Next to the key was a red switch, she flipped it to go the other way and unlock the red barrier. Meagan saw an elevator on the other side. Meagan boarded the elevator as it went down.

Katie was in the next stage, she had to run across jumping over voltage lines, and ducking them as well. "Got to be careful, don't know what to expect." Katie said to herself. There were ceiling crushers as well that press down every 7 seconds, Katie got across those with a problem, but then came the tricky part. There were two voltage lines, in the air and on the ground, and the safe spot was in the middle. No air, no ground, Katie tried to get through but got zapped. After going through all of that again, she took another chance and got smoked again. "Grrrrrrrrr, I can't take this!" Katie yelled in anger. It took Katie 5 tries until she carefully stepped over without hitting the one above her. She then saw a conveyer belt ahead of her, she boarded it riding to the other side.

Patrick was on the conveyer belt as well avoiding more voltage lines air or ground, and a few ceiling crushers, then he saw at the end the No.1 door. He went through the door and saw the virtual trainer inside. "You have made it through Level 1. In order to clear Level 1, you must beat the trainer in a one-on-one battle." the sound system said. "BEGIN BATTLE!"

"Go Beldum!" the virtual trainer yelled out sending out a virtual Beldum. "Lets begin. Go Treecko!" Patrick yelled out sending out his Treecko.

"Beldum, use Take Down!" the virtual trainer yelled out. "Dodge it with Agility and then use Magical Leaf!" Patrick commanded to his Treecko. Treecko got away with Agility and then blasted a Magical Leaf attack on Beldum thus defeating it easily.

"Trainer defeated, you may advance." the sound system said. Patrick then proceeded to Level 2 along with Meagan and Katie who also beat the virtual trainer.

**Steel Gym-Level 2:**

Patrick came across voltage lines that went from the ceiling to the floor. He managed to maneuver through those lines, even some that were on the sides near the end of the hallway. He then found a room with a giant hole and lava underneath, and saw the only way across was to take the poles across. "Better be careful, if I fall then I'm toast." Patrick said to himself. He hopped onto the moving pole to try and get across. He fell the first time, and after getting back, tried again. He timed his jumping very well to make it across.

Meagan crossed the poles as well, she found a green barrier with a 2 on it. She had to find two green keys to get across, but she found a button near her. "But there are no conveyer belts, what is this button for?" Meagan questioned herself. She just pressed the button, nothing happened. She turned back and saw that the poles have changed their movement. She hopped back onto the poles, made it across one by one, she then came to a platform she did notice that had a green key, in fact there were two platforms like that. After getting the key, she rode the poles back and didn't know what to do. The only thought that came to her was to press the button again, and she did. The poles moved around in another different direction. She repeated that process, carefully pole hopping, then grabbing the key, hopping back and unlocking the green barrier.

Katie got through the barrier and hopped onto a conveyer belt. There were more voltage lines from the floor to the ceiling that she avoided, including the ones on the side. "I better be careful, I don't want to be shocked again." Katie muttered to herself. Katie rode the conveyer belt into another room with more ceiling crushers to get past. After getting past those ceiling crushers, she avoided more voltage lines that were both horizontal and vertical. Avoiding all of them safely, she made it to the end.

Patrick hopped off the conveyer belt, enter a room with a bottomless pit and a buzzsaw running through the middle. The No.2 door was on the other side as well. Patrick walked halfway up, jumped over the buzzsaw, and quickly reached the door. It was another virtual trainer he had to face. "You have made it through Level 2. In order to clear Level 2, you must beat the trainer in a one-on-one battle." the sound system said. "BEGIN BATTLE!"

"Go Aron!" the virtual trainer yelled out sending out a virtual Aron. "This will be easy. Go Remoraid!" Patrick yelled out sending out his Remoraid.

"Aron, use Iron Defense!" the virtual trainer yelled. Aron used Iron Defense to raise its defense very high. "Okay Remoraid, use Water Gun!" Patrick commanded. Remoraid struck Aron with Water Gun and Aron was history.

"Trainer defeated, you may advance." the sound system said. Patrick proceeded to the next level, and Meagan had no problems with the virtual trainer. Katie somewhat lost to the virtual trainer, repeated the second level, but won the second time to be able to enter Level 3.

**Steel Gym-Level 3:**

Patrick entered and saw a room full of conveyer belts that went at a fairly fast pace. "Now to maneuver through these conveyer belts." Patrick said to himself. He hopped on one and rode it to the end, found another one and rode that one to the end. There were then a path of three conveyer belts, two were coming towards Patrick, and had a red key on one side and a blue key on the other. The other conveyer belt went away. He hopped on the one that went away, and he saw a flip switch, and next to it was a flashing red and blue barrier. Patrick flipped it and they changed direction. Patrick hopped back on and took the left one where he grabbed the red key. There was a switch that he would flip to go back, and return to the exact same spot from before. Patrick repeated the same process to get the blue key on the other side, then came back and unlocked the barrier.

Meagan went through the barrier, and she was still in the same room. Meagan rode the conveyer belt and found four conveyer belts with a red, blue, yellow, and green flashing barrier in the middle. "There must be a key on each side of these things." Meagan said to herself. The two on the left were coming towards Meagan, but the two on the right went away. Meagan hopped on the lower right and got the green key. There was a switch, and she would flip it so she could get back. She repeated the same steps with the lower left to get the red key, the upper right to get the yellow key, and the upper left to get the blue key. Meagan would finally dispel the barrier to advance to the next room.

Katie got past the conveyer belt puzzle as well, but found another long conveyer belt ride to come up. "There's going to be more dangers coming up." Katie said to herself. Katie had to avoid the following obstacles to get to the other side. First came a voltage line on the ground, then another one, then one in the air, then a ceiling crusher, followed by a ceiling and floor voltage line which was very tricky to maneuver on a conveyer belt, then a steam leak that would instantly kill you on the left, then one on the right, next were two vertical voltage lines on the sides of the wall, same thing next, then another one in the middle, and finally two ceiling crushers that go at the same time. Katie got killed a couple of times, but finally would overcome it.

Patrick got through the obstacle and went downstairs to see the No.3 door straight ahead. Patrick barged through and found another virtual trainer.

"You have made it through Level 3. In order to clear Level 3, you must beat the trainer in a one-on-one battle." the sound system said. "BEGIN BATTLE!"

"Go Bronzor!" the virtual trainer yelled out sending out a virtual Bronzor. "Go Ralts!" Patrick yelled out sending out his Ralts.

"Bronzor, use Gyro Ball!" the virtual trainer commanded. "Ralts, dodge it and use Magical Leaf!" Patrick shouted. Ralts dodged the Gyro Ball and struck with Magical Leaf putting away Bronzor.

"Trainer defeated, you may advance." the sound system said. Patrick made his way into the final level where Meagan and Katie were on their way to as well.

**Steel Gym-Final Level:**

Patrick went down the stairs and found two buzzsaws moving across the floor, Patrick avoided them swiftly. Then he found three ceiling crushers that went in order. The first one slammed, then Patrick went underneath to see the second one crush, then moved under the second one to watch the thrid one crush, finally Patrick ran past the third one to find more poles to hang onto. "I got to hang onto more of those pesky poles I see." Patrick said. He saw a red barrier with a 2 on the other side, and when he hopped on, he took the pole on the right to get the red key. Patrick would then jump to the left and rode the pole for the second red key. Patrick then took the middle pole to the red barrier to unlock it.

Meagan went into the next room and saw another room with moving poles with a giant platform in the middle. On the left was a blue barrier, but on the right was a giant door with the Steel Token symbol on it. "That must be the final door, but first I got to get the key." Meagan said to herself. She rode the pole to the middle of the room, grabbed onto another pole and rode it to the blue barrier. She found a button that she would press to change directions of the poles. She hopped on again and came to another button, and pressed it. She then rode to the blue key where there was another button. Meagan pushed the button and rode the poles back to the blue barrier where she dispelled the barrier and advanced.

Katie made it to the next room where she avoided more buzzsaws, another ceiling crusher, and voltage lines and steam leaks. "I have to find that key." Katie said to herself. She found an elevator that she rode to the top, and and found another conveyer belt ride on the top. Katie endured the same obstacles, but on a conveyer belt, she found a key on the conveyer belt with a silver coin with a gear on it. That was the Steel Token symbol on the key. Katie snagged it and at the end, she found a chute that she would safely jump down.

Patrick jumped down the chute and rode the one lonely pole to the Steel Token door. Patrick unlocked the door, and went through. Meagan and Katie passed through the Steel Gym trials.

Now the final challenge of the Steel Gym awaits for Patrick, Meagan, and Katie. The Steel Gym leader Oscar awaits them in the stadium for their battle.

**Pokemon Update:**

**Patrick Schmidl, Meagan Puetne, and Kate Puente are ready to face Oscar**


	98. Steel Gym: Patrick VS Oscar

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon , I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Patrick got there first, then came Meagan, and finally Katie. There were other trainers ahead of them, but the bodyguards knew that their heroics from a few days ago gave them the ability to go first when they arrive.

Patrick was first, after the trainer that was battling Oscar. The trainer lost and Patrick was given permission to face Oscar. "Okay, here I go." said Patrick.

Patrick entered the stadium, the crowd had a huge outburst of Patrick's arrival. "Ladies and Gentlemen, its time for another Steel Gym showdown with the leader Oscar against the challenger, Patrick Schmidl." said the announcer.

Patrick was greeted by Oscar, the leader of the Steel Gym. "Patrick, its nice of you to come by and see me. I want to thank you once again for the other day, but I want to let you know that there will be no going easy on you for this battle." Oscar said. "That's okay, its how I want it Oscar. I'm ready to face you." Patrick said in a competitive voice.

The referee came in and explained the usual rules of how the gym battle is set up. Patrick gave the wheel a good spin and it lands on times two. "It will be a double battle between the gym leader and the challenger." the announcer said. Everyone was getting pumped up for the gym battle as Patrick and Oscar took seperate sides for the battle.

"Welcome to the Steel gym, in this corner we have the hard working Steel Gym leader Oscar, and on this side is the challenger Patrick Schmidl. If the challenger beats the gym leader, he will be awarded the Steel Token. It will be a double battle meaning the two Pokemon can be your only Pokemon, last one standing is the winner. Let the battle begin!" the referee anounced to everyone.

Patrick got out two Pokeballs for his battle. "A double battle, this will seem interesing." Patrick said. "I also got another surprise for you. The battlefield is actually a giant conveyer belt that will change directions or stop randomly." Oscar explained. "Cool, now we got something going." Patrick said smiling.

They both got out their Pokeballs, and were ready to battle. "Now, Mawile and Lairon, come on out!" Oscar yelled out bringing out his Mawile and a Lairon. Patrick knew a little bit about his Mawile, but not about his Lairon.

"Okay then, here is my dynamic duo for the battle. Ralts and Furret, come on out!" Patrick shouted out bringing out his Ralts and his newly evolved Furret. "Oscar will use Mawile and Lairon, Patrick will use Ralts and Furret. The battle will now begin." said the announcer.

"Okay Lairon, use Iron Defense! Mawile, you also use Iron Defense!" Oscar yelled out to his two Pokemon. Lairon and Mawile used Iron Defense at the same time.

"Ralts, use Calm Mind!" Patrick yelled out to his Ralts. Ralts used Calm Mind to get itself ready for combat. "Okay Furret, use Quick Attack on Mawile!" Patrick shouted. Furret went after Mawile with Quick Attack, it got Mawile but didn't seem to budge.

"Ralts, use Confusion!" Patrick yelled out. Ralts used Confusion on Mawile, and the Mawile was lifted into the air, but the movement of the conveyer belt caused Ralts to lose its focus.

"Excellent work Mawile, now use Crunch on Ralts!" Oscar commanded. Mawile went after Ralts with a Crunch attack and Ralts was in trouble. "No so mighty now, huh Patrick." Oscar said.

Patrick wasn't going to go down so easily. "Lairon, attack Ralts with Headbutt!" Oscar shouted. "Ralts, use Magical Leaf!" Patrick yelled out. Lairon was heading for Ralts with Headbutt, Patrick was trying to think of something so he got Ralts to use Magical Leaf. Not much was done with Magical Leaf attack. "Darn it!" Patrick pouted.

Then Patrick noticed that Lairon was following the direction of the conveyer belt. "A surprise attack could do." Patrick said to himself.

Patrick thought of a good way to catch Mawile and Lairon off guard. "Furret use Quick Attack on Lairon, but don't get off the ground." Patrick said to his Furret. Furret heard Patrick's command, and used Quick Attack. Lairon's Headbutt struck Ralts and knocked it out.

"Ralts is unable to battle!" the referee shouted.

"That is the end of Ralts. It couldn't get out of Crunch, giving it a devastating result suffering a Headbutt attack, but wait Furret is coming from behind!" the announcer shouted.

Furret smashed Lairon with Quick Attack knocking it off its feet. "Now Swift!" Patrick yelled out. Furret unleashed a Swift attack, Mawile got out of the way, but not Lairon who was still shocked by Furret's move. After the attack hit Lairon, it was down cold.

"Lairon is unable to battle!" the referee shouted.

"This battle will now be between Oscar's Mawile, and Patrick's Furret as it knocks out Lairon." the announcer explained. "Nice moves Patrick, your Furret has become very impressive." Oscar said. "Thanks, now we can battle one on one with your Mawile." Patrick said smirking.

Furret and Mawile were facing each other for the battle. "Okay Mawile, use Stockpile three times, then Spit Up!" Oscar commanded to his Mawile. Mawile used Stockpile three times, and then it used Spit Up to hit Furret. Furret was sent flying to the wall.

"Furret, hang in there. Use Iron Tail!" Patrick shouted. Furret went up at Mawile again and struck with Iron Tail, it felt a little effect. "Let's fix that, Stockpile and then Swallow!" Oscar commanded. Mawile used Stockpile and then Swallow to heal itself.

"Darn it, it can heal. Okay Furret, try again with Iron Tail." Patrick said. Furret tried Iron Tail again, but it failed as Mawile without a command trapped Furret with Vicegrip. "Furret, we got to do something!" Patrick shouted.

Oscar feels like victory is in his hands. "Patrick, it was nice that you come by and give me a good battle, but this is as far as you go. Mawile, FLASH CANNON!" Oscar shouted.

As Mawile prepared for Flash Cannon, Furret was still in Mawile's grips. All of a sudden, Furret escaped and started to roll around the floor without any effects of the conveyer belt. "Furret, what are you doing?" Patrick asked his Furret.

"Unbelieveable, Furret escapes Mawile's Vicegrip and Furret is rolling all over the place, and the conveyer belt doesn't seem to be a factor to Furret." the announcer explains.

Mawile was a bit surprised that Furret got out of the way, and started to hit Mawile big time with the rolling attack. "Of course, ROLLOUT!" Patrick shouted in shock.

Furret was back on its feet and Flash Cannon was dodged sucessfully. "YES! Now Furret, use Rollout once again!" Patrick yelled out. Furret used Rollout on Mawile, it couldn't get away and was getting knocked around.

"Mawile, NO!" Oscar screamed. "Now Furret, Fury Swipes!" Patrick commanded to his Furret. Furret jumped up and unleashed Fury Swipes at Mawile, and despite the fact it was a normal attack, and Mawile was a Steel Pokemon, it did great damage.

"Time for the finale, IRON TAIL!" Patrick yelled out. Furret jumped up and struck Mawile with Iron Tail, sending it to the ground thus defeating it.

"Mawile is unable to battle, the winner is Furret! The winner of this offical Pokemon Gym battle is Patrick Schmidl of Homewood!" the referee announced.

"The battle is over, Patrick Schmidl walks into the Steel Gym and beats Oscar. His Furret with a huge type disadvantage in attacking, found a way to beat the odds and win." the announcer said in belief. Oscar congraulated Patrick on his victory. "You did good Patrick, congraulations." Oscar said smiling. "You put up a good fight too Oscar, thank you." Patrick replied giving a thumbs up.

The spotlight came on the two trainers. "Patrick Schmidl, it is my pleasure to present you, the Steel Token." Oscar said presenting the Steel Token. Patrick grabbed the Steel Token with his fingertips, he now has three tokens. The crowd appluded for Patrick.

Meagan was leaving the waiting room as she was now the next one to face Oscar. "Alright now, its time for me to face him." Meagan said pumped up. Katie was watching her sister leave as she wished her luck.

**Pokemon Update:**

**Patrick Schmdl defeats Oscar for the Steel Token**

**Patrick Schmidl: Furret learned Rollout**


	99. Steel Gym: Meagan VS Oscar

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon , I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

It was Meagan's turn as she approached the battlefield of the stadium. "Meagan Puente, so nice to see you again." said Oscar. "Nice to see you too Oscar. I'm ready for our battle." Meagan said.

The two were ready to take each other on for their gym battle. "The next battle in the Steel Gym is about to begin." the announcer said.

After the referee explained the rules that Meagan already knew(it was required) she would give the wheel a big spin. The results were a three meaning each trainer would use three Pokemon in the battle. "Three-on-three it is!" the referee yelled out. "So this battle will be each trainer using three Pokemon." said the announcer.

Meagan and Oscar were on seperate sides for their battle. "Time for you to show me what you're made of." Oscar replied. "I will Oscar, you didn't see anything from me, but you will in this battle." Meagan said.

"This battle will now begin between Oscar and Meagan. Here comes the referee for this battle." the announcer said. The referee went up to explain everything.

"On this side, we have the real steel master, Osacr! On this side is his challenger, Meagan Puente from Homewood! Each trainer may use three Pokemon, and once all three of the trainer's Pokemon are unable to battle then the trainer left standing wins. Let the battle begin!" the referee announced.

The crowd was into it as the battle was about to begin. Oscar grasped his Pokeball in his hand. "Go Lairon!" Oscar yelled out sending out his Lairon.

Meagan was ready to send out her first Pokemon. "It's time to battle Charmander!" Meagan yelled out sending out her Charmander. After Charmander and Lairon got a look at each other, they began to fight.

"Iron Defense Lairon!" Oscar shouted as Lairon used Iron Defense raise its own defense. "Okay Charmander, lets start off with a Growl attack!" Meagan shouted. Charmander used Growl on Lairon, it wasn't frightened at all as Lairon was ready to strike Charmander.

"Grrrrrrrrrr, didn't seem to do anything." Meagan said. "I'm afraid now, now will you excuse me. Lairon, use Tackle!" Oscar yelled out. Lairon came running at Charmander with Tackle, but the conveyer belt helped Lairon slow down right when it coming close to Charmander.

"Wasn't expecting that, but I'll take it. Charmander use Ember!" Meagan yelled out. Charmander unleased an Ember attack right at Lairon doing very little damage. "Okay, try this. Lairon, hit Charmander with Take Down!" Oscar shouted. "Dodge it!" Meagan shouted. Lairon was running after Charmander with Take Down, but Charmander got out of the way just in time.

"Charmander, use Incinerate!" Meagan commanded. Charmander unleashed its Incinerate attack, but at the same moment. "Lairon, use Protect!" Oscar retorted. Oscar got Lairon to use Protect to have no damage done from the attack.

"Try again with Incinerate!" Meagan yelled out. "Protect!" Oscar commanded. Charmander used Incinerate once more, but Lairon used Protect once again to cancel it out. "Incinerate!" Meagan shouted. "Meagan, haven't you learned anything. Protect!" Oscar shouted. Charmander wouldn't give in as it used Incinerate once again, and Oscar got Lairon to use Protect again.

Charmander's Incinerate hit this time, giving Lairon pretty good damage. "I've learned that Protect can't be used three times in a row. I learned that when I trained at the Pokemon Accademy." Meagan explained. "Wow, I forgot about that." replied Oscar.

"Charmander's Incinerate didn't work the first two times because of Lairon's Protect, but this time Lairon's Protect failed because it can't be used more than twice in a row." the announcer explained.

The battle between Meagan and Oscar raged on. "Lairon, use Metal Claw!" Oscar shouted. Lairon charged at Charmander with Metal Claw. "Charmander, use Flame Burst!" Meagan retorted. Charmander used its Flame Burst attack to hit Lairon and send it flying. Lairon was down and out.

"Lairon is unable to battle, the winner is Charmander!" the referee shouted.

"Meagan and Charmander knock out Lairon with Flame Burst, here is a nice replay of that moment." the announcer said. A replay was shown of Charmander hitting Lairon with Flame Burst knocking out Lairon.

"Nice work Meagan, now its time for the second round. Go Mawile!" Oscar shouted sending out Mawile. Mawile was ready for combat against Charmander. "Okay then, Charmander use Slash!" Meagan yelled out. Charmander came running at Mawile with Slash, but not much was done as Charmander began to get tired from its battle with Lairon.

"Okay, that didn't work." Meagan said to herself. "Mawile, use Metal Burst!" Oscar commanded. Mawile went up to Charmander and unleashed its Metal Burst sending Charmander flying to the ground.

"Charmander is unable to battle, the winner is Lairon!" the referee shouted.

"Charmander is done for the day, had a huge advantage against steel Pokemon, but couldn't pull it off." the announcer said. Meagan called back her Charmander into her Pokeball. "You did great Charmander, take a nice long rest." Meagan said to her Charmander who was back in the ball.

"Nicely done, Charmander was my only threat to the steel type Pokemon and you got rid of it. I'm not saying you've won, I know that type advantages don't win battles." Meagan explained. "I know what you mean, now send me your next Pokemon for battle." Oscar responded.

"Very well, go Snorunt!" Meagan yelled out sending out Snorunt. Snorunt was hopping up and down, entering combat with Mawile. "Mawile, use Iron Head!" Oscar shouted. "Iron Head, that's a strong attack I hear." Meagan said to herself.

Mawile charged at Snorunt with Iron Head attack, and the attack hit Snorunt dead on. The damage was very bad due to the fact Snorunt was an ice type Pokemon, but Snorunt never gave in.

"Okay Snorunt, use Crunch!" Meagan retorted. Snorunt went up and countered with Crunch on Mawile, Snorunt learned Crunch when training with Meagan. "Now finish Mawile off with Avalanche!" Meagan commanded. Mawile got hurt by that Crunch attack, and suffered the horror of Avalanche which sent Mawile down to its defeat.

"Mawile is unable to battle, the winner is Snorunt!" the referee shouted.

"Snorunt has beaten Oscar's Mawile, he is down to his last Pokemon." said the announcer. "Nice job Mawile, take a nice rest." Oscar said to his Mawile after bringing it back into the ball.

"Meagan, you are one pretty good Pokemon trainer." said Oscar. "Thanks, me and my sister learned some stuff from the Pokemon Accademy, and a lot of stuff we learned from Patrick when we traveled with him." Meagan explained. "Interesting, now let's see how you do against my last Pokemon." Oscar said smiling at Meagan.

Oscar was not ready to back down, neither was Meagan. Oscar took out his last Pokemon that he would use against Meagan. "It's now or never, GO SKARMORY!" Oscar yelled out sending out his Skarmory.

"Oscar's final Pokemon will be Skarmory, it looks like Meagan will stay with Snorunt. How will this turn out between Skarmory and Snorunt." the announcer replied.

"Now Snorunt, use Icy Wind!" Meagan yelled out. Snorunt used Icy Wind on Skarmory, but not much could be done against the Armor Bird Pokemon. "Hmph, Skarmory Autotomize! Followed by Air Slash!" Oscar commanded to his Skarmory.

Skarmory started the process with Autotomize which increases Skarmory's speed and makes itself a lot lighter, then a very fast Air Slash that Snorunt had no time to react to, letting Snorunt taking the fall. "SNORUNT!" Meagan cried.

"Snorunt is unable to battle, the winner is Skarmory!" the referee shouted.

"Oscar has taken control of the battle once again defeating Meagan's Snorunt. Meagan is down to her last Pokemon, who will she use?" the announcer questioned.

"This is going to be tough, but I see you as my best option. GO SNUBBULL!" Meagan cried out sending out Snubbull.

Snubbull was going up against Oscar's Skarmory which seemed very skilled. "Alright Snubbull, give it everything you got!" Meagan exclaimed. Snubbull heard Meagan's words and agreed to follow every one of them.

"Alright, no more games. Meagan, feel the wrath of my Pokemon. Skarmory, use Steel Wing!" Osacr shouted out. Skarmory came at Snubbull with Steel Wing quickly, Snubbull was hit hard. "Snubbull, use Fire Fang!" Meagan yelled out. "Dodge!" Oscar yelled out. Snubbull used Fire Fang, but never got a chance to get up close.

"Skarmory, use Air Slash!" Oscar commanded. "Use Thunder Fang!" Meagan yelled out. Skarmory unleashed an Air Slash attack on Snubbull right when it was going to use Thunder Fang. "Try Take Down!" Meagan yelled out. Snubbull charged at Skarmory with Take Down, but Skarmory moved swiftly out of the way in a milisecond.

"Snubbull!" Meagan cried. "Now Skarmory, use Drill Peck!" Oscar yelled out to his Skarmory. Skarmory was coming at Snubbull with Drill Peck, time was running out for Meagan.

"Autotomize raises a Pokemon's speed, and lowers it weight making it much quicker. I can't seem to get a close range attack to hit Skarmory. How can I slow it down?" Meagan questioned herself. Then she realized that Skarmory was coming right at Snubbull with Drill Peck, she thought of something. "I know what to do." Meagan said.

Snubbull stood up and saw Skarmory and tried to get out of the way. "Snubbull, stay there and look at Skarmory." Meagan said to her Snubbull. Skarmory was closing in towards Snubbull, and she found her perfect timing.

"SCARY FACE!" Meagan loudly retorted. Snubbull used Scary Face to freak out Skarmory and was falling backwards frightened by Snubbull. "Whoa, what happened?" Oscar questioned. "It seems Meagan might have turned the tables, she got Skarmory to come up close, and Snubbull would strike with Scary Face." the announcer said showing a replay.

"Snubbull, use Fire Fang!" Meagan yelled out. Snubbull ran right at Skarmory with a Fire Fang attack that did great damage to Skarmory. "Follow it up with a Take Down!" Meagan shouted pumping her fist. Snubbull delivered the final blow, a Take Down attack. It was over.

"Skarmory is unable to battle, the winner is Snubbull! The winner of this offical Pokemon Gym battle is Meagan Puente of Homewood!" the referee announced.

"Snubbull has done it, the Fairy Pokemon has defeated Skarmory and won Meagan the Steel Token which is one of the sixteen tokens needed to enter the Pokemon Grand Prix!" the announcer shouted.

Meagan ran up and hugged her Snubbull very hard. "Snubbull, you were excellent! Thank you very much!" Meagan shouted in joy still hugging Snubbull. Oscar brought back his Skarmory and thanked it for a nice battle. Oscar went up to Meagan and gave her a thumbs up. "You found a way to win, the best trainers know how to win." Oscar said. Meagan smiled at Oscar in belief as the crowd appluded Meagan.

The spotlight came on the two trainers. "Meagan Puente, it is my pleasure to present you, the Steel Token." Oscar said. Meagan recieved the Steel Token and just happily looked at it. "Yay! I got a Steel Token!" Meagan shouted in joy. The crowd appluded for Meagan for her victory.

Only one trainer left from the group had to challenge Oscar for the Steel Token, it was none other than Katie Puente herself.

**Pokemon Update:**

**Meagan Puente defeated Oscar for the Steel Token**

**Meagan Puente: Snorunt learned Crunch**


	100. Steel Gym: Katie VS Oscar

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon , I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Now it was Katie's turn to face the fearsome Steel Gym leader Oscar. Katie entered the stadium with a lot of pressure on her shoulders, she felt a little concerned that she might lose. After watching Patrick and Meagan both beat Oscar, Katie feels better than ever.

"Katie, the girl I heard who got her shoe taken by a Swablu." Oscar said chuckling. "I got that shoe back where it belongs, on my foot. That Swablu is mine now, and I will beat you." Katie says to Oscar.

The referee explained the rules to Katie and then she give the wheel a big spin. The results was the number two meaning each trainer would use two Pokemon in the battle. "Two-on-two it is!" the referee yelled out. "So this battle will be each trainer using two Pokemon." said the announcer.

Katie and Oscar were on seperate sides for their battle. "Now Katie, give it your all." Oscar replied. "Yes I will Oscar, I won't disappoint you." Katie replied.

"This battle will now begin between Oscar and Katie. Here comes the referee for this battle." the announcer said. The referee went up to explain everything.

"On this side, we have the real steel master, Osacr! On this side is his challenger, Katie Puente from Homewood! Each trainer may use two Pokemon, and once all two of the trainer's Pokemon are unable to battle then the trainer left standing wins. Let the battle begin!" the referee announced.

Oscar did not hesitate with his first Pokemon. "Come on out Lairon!" Oscar yelled out bringing out his Lairon. Katie went with her gut, she didn't really want to use her Slakoth(pretty much ever) but she seems it would put up a fight.

"I wasn't planning on this, but here it goes. IT'S SLAKOTH TIME!" Katie shouted bringing out her Slakoth. Slakoth was up on its feet ready to impress Katie. "You're going to use a normal Pokemon against a steel Pokemon, there won't be much done with that Slakoth." Oscar explained. Katie just ignored that and began to battle Oscar.

"Slakoth, use Night Slash!" Katie yelled out. Slakoth came at Lairon with Night Slash, but the conveyer belt changed direction casuing Slakoth to fall down. "Okay Lairon, use Heavy Slam!" Oscar yelled out. Lairon came crashing down at Slakoth with Heavy Slam and Slakoth couldn't get away.

"Slakoth! Use Slack Off!" Katie cried. Slakoth used Slack Off to heal the damage from the Heavy Slam. "Now use Crush Claw!" Katie yelled out. Slakoth came at Lairon with Crush Claw, but Oscar took care of that.

"Protect Lairon!" Oscar retorted. Lairon used Protect to prevent Slakoth's Crush Claw from doing any sort of damage. "Now use Double-Edge!" Oscar shouted as Lairon made quick work of Slakoth with Double-Edge.

"Slakoth is unable to battle, the winner is Lairon!" the referee shouted.

"Just like that, Oscar already has a huge advantage over Katie beating her Slakoth. Katie is now down to her last Pokemon." the announcer explained.

"Slakoth, return!" Katie yelled out bringing back her Slakoth. Katie thanked Slakoth for trying and told it to take a rest. "Is this what I'm seeing from you Katie, I was expecting more." Oscar said.

Katie was thinking of using Piplup as her next Pokemon, but then her Luxuary Ball caught her mind. "I don't want to do this, Swablu has got NO battling experience. I'll give it a try." Katie said in a little bit of a down tone.

"IT'S SWABLU TIME!" Katie cried out bringing out her Swablu for its first ever battle. Might have been a bad time for Swablu to make its debut for Katie, fighting the Steel Gym leader Oscar, against steel Pokemon while Swablu doesn't seem to have anything that works against steel Pokemon.

Swablu was looking at Lairon, and then got frightend and waddled over to Katie. "I know its scary Swablu, but just see what you can do. I have faith in you." Katie said smiling. Swablu shook off its fear and made its way to the battlefield.

"Swablu, use Peck!" Katie yelled out. Swablu came flying with Peck, but Lairon wasn't effected at all, and the fact it was a steel and rock type made it feel like nothing. "Try Fury Attack!" Katie yelled out. Swablu came back with a Fury Attack, but still nothing could be done.

"Katie, that Swablu can't do anything aganist my Lairon. Lairon, use Metal Claw on that Swablu!" Oscar shouted out to his Lairon. Lairon charged at Swablu with Metal Claw, and Swablu was knocked to the ground. "SWABLU!" Katie cried.

"Swablu is unable to battle..." the referee shouted, but was interrupted when Swablu got back up. "CONTINUE THE MATCH!" the referee yelled out.

"It looked like Swablu went down in a heartbeat, but it comes back up for some more." the announcer said. Katie was relieved that Swablu was able to withstand the Metal Claw attack.

"Okay Swablu, use Safeguard!" Katie yelled out. Swablu used Safeguard to protect itself from any further damage. "Now use Fury Attack!" Katie commanded. Swablu flew back at Lairon and tried again with Fury Attack, still nothing was done. "Use Iron Head, send that Swablu flying!" Oscar yelled out. Lairon attacked Swablu with Iron Head, Swablu couldn't seem to do anything. "Dodge it!" Katie yelled out. Swablu avoided the attack, but thanks to the speed of the conveyer belt, Lairon landed and flew towards the wall.

"Oh dear." Oscar said to himself. "It seems Lairon wasn't prepared for its own battlefield to be its downfall as it whiffs on that Iron Head attack and hits the wall. If Swablu has a chance, this is it." said the announcer.

Katie was an opportunity open up for her. "Swablu, try again with Peck!" Katie shouted as Swablu charged at Lairon again with Peck, Lairon took some damage and it was enough to put Lairon out of commission.

"Lairon is unable to battle, the winner is Swablu!" the referee shouted.

"Unbelievable, Swablu took advantage of a blunder and defeats Lairon. Now Oscar is down to his last Pokemon. Who will Oscar use against Katie and her Swablu." the announcer said.

The crowd was stunned to see that Katie's Swablu beat Oscar's Lairon. "You did your best Lairon, take a nice long rest." Oscar said.

Katie and Oscar were face to face for the decisive round that would determine the winner. "Okay Katie, you want to play in the air, then we'll play in the air. GO SKARMORY!" Oscar screamed out sending out his Skarmory.

Skarmory looked very fierce and Swablu look more frightened than before. "Don't worry Swablu, I believe in you. You beat one Pokemon, you might beat this one too. Just do your best, that's all I ask." Katie said to her Swablu. Swablu looked Katie in the eyes, and knew what had to be done.

Swablu jumped into the battlefield once again ready to face Skarmory. Skarmory wasn't looking friendly towards Swablu, it didn't know what to expect. "Katie will use Swablu while Oscar will use Skarmory, so this battlefield might not play out much." the announcer said.

The two Pokemon began to take lift off. "Swablu, use Peck!" Katie yelled out. "Skarmory, use Drill Peck!" Oscar yelled out. The two attacks collided, and they both looked very even, Swablu and Skarmory were neck and neck with each other.

"Skarmory, Air Cutter!" Oscar retorted as it used Air Cutter to send Swablu flying. "Swablu!" Katie cried. Swablu wasn't giving in, it came back with a Take Down attack that hit Skarmory dead on.

"I didn't know Swablu knew Take Down, I think that was Take Down." Katie said to herself. "Wow, I wasn't expecting that, Skarmory use Air Slash!" Oscar commanded. Skarmory delivered an Air Slash attack that Swablu just narrowly escaped from.

"What should I do." Katie said. She then had a flashback of when she was trying to catch Swablu, when it used Sing to put Slakoth to sleep. "I forgot all about that move. Swablu, use Sing while spinning around!" Katie commanded to her Swablu. Swablu began to spin around and use Sing so that the attack would guarantee an effect on Skarmory.

Skarmory was ready to attack Swablu again, but was struck by Sing, and the lullaby put Oscar's Skarmory to sleep. "Ladies and gentlemen, Swablu has used Sing and Skarmory is now going to have to take a nap." the announcer said. A replay of Swablu's attack was shown, and Oscar wasn't feeling good at the time.

It was Katie's time for victory. "Swablu, use Fury Attack!" Katie yelled out. Swablu charged at Skarmory with a Fury Attack flurry and Skarmory got up quickly, but with no guard. "Now use Take Down!" Katie shouted to her Swablu. It was the big move for Swablu, it closed it with a Take Down attack sending Skarmory to the ground.

Despite all of the disadvantages Katie had against Oscar, Skarmory layed on the conveyer belt as it the Armor Bird Pokemon was coming towards her. She saw Skarmory knocked out with her own eyes.

"Skarmory is unable to battle, the winner is Swablu! The winner of this offical Pokemon Gym battle is Katie Puente of Homewood!" the referee announced. "WE DID IT SWABLU!" Katie exclaimed in joy.

"Oh my gosh! That little Swablu winded up being Katie's only hope, it comes in and annihilated Oscar's mighty Skarmory. Katie Puente has just beaten Oscar!" the announcer yelled out in disbelief as the crowd was stunned and cheered Katie on.

Katie ran on the conveyer belt, though it was coming towards her, she charged for Swablu and hugged it very hard. "I love you Swablu!" Katie exclaimed still hugging Swablu. Oscar was not happy about losing, but he was delighted to see how much Katie was able to handle Swablu in a very big battle when it had no battling experience at all.

The spotlight came on the two trainers. "Katie Puente, it is my pleasure to present you, the Steel Token." Oscar said. Katie has earned the Steel Token and was very happy. "I got a Steel Token!" Katie shouted in joy holding up the Steel Token. The crowd appluded for Katie for her victory.

Katie came out of the Steel Gym with her Swablu and saw that Patrick and Meagan were waiting. "We did it, we all passed the Steel Gym!" Meagan exclaimed. "You and Swablu rocked, I was shocked you decided to use Swablu." Patrick said to Katie. "Well, Swablu helped me win the battle, but I might want to train it a little more for future battles." Katie said happiy.

They all left the grounds of the Steel Gym and walked off for their next adventure. Now Patrick, Meagan, and Katie posses the Steel Token. Now they must get ready to find their next destination for their next gym token.

**Pokemon Updates:  
>Katie Puente defeats Oscar for the Steel Token<strong>

**Katie Puente: Swablu learned Take Down**


	101. Fire Gym: Fired Up For San Juan

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon , I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

At the Pokemon Center, Patrick, Meagan, and Katie spent the night there to let their Pokemon heal. They all were in their pajamas discussing where they would head next for their Pokemon journey.

"Okay, I got the Pokemon Scanner out." Patrick said looking for the closest gym from where they were. "So Patrick, have you figured out where we need to go next?" Meagan asked. "According to the Pokemon Scanner, we must travel all the way to San Juan." Patrick explained.

Katie wasn't paying much attention, until she heard the words San Juan. "San Juan?" Katie questioned. "Yes Katie, the closest gym from here is in San Juan. It happens to be the Fire Gym were heading for next." Patrick explained.

Meagan and Katie took a look at their Pokemon Scanners too. They notice that the city of San Juan happens to be on an island in the Caribbean Sea. "It's somewhere in the ocean." Meagan said. "You mean we got a sea voyage coming up?" Katie asked. "Yes we do." Meagan said.

"Okay, by dawn we leave for San Juan." Patrick said as they all begin to go to bed. They all slept through the night peacefully.

The next morning, the group was all dressed and they got their Pokemon back from the Pokemon Center. "Okay, I was actually doing a little research on how we can get to San Juan. We have to travel south all the way to Miami. We take a boat and take it to the Bahamas." Patrick explained.

The girls were hooting and hoolering when they heard the Bahamas. "I could use a nice vacation." Meagan said. "I would like to go there too!" Katie exclaimed. "We can relax there if we can, then we take another boat to Playa Santa Lucia, followed by another boat ride to Puerto Plata, and one more boat ride and we will be in San Juan." Patrick explained.

"So what you're saying is we need to walk towards Miami, and then take a ferry to four different places leading us to San Juan." Meagan mentions. "Yes, that is correct. This is where the journey is about to get very interesting." Patrick said.

Patrick, Meagan, and Katie were all prepared for their adventure. The next stop for the group is Miami, because going there will help them get to San Juan for their next gym battle. The journey now continues for Patrick, Meagan, and Katie as they seek their fourth token.

As they are traveling, Katie starts to wonder why she hasn't seen Baron in a while. "Hmm, I wonder where Baron could be." Katie thought to herself.

Entering the city of Philadelphia was Baron Grasse. "This must be Philadelphia, this must be where it takes place." Baron said. There was something going on that caught Baron's attention, and the entire group is on their way to Philadelphia as the adventure continues.

**Pokemon Update: NONE**


	102. Fire Gym: Pokemon Blackjack Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon , I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Patrick, Meagan, and Katie were on their way to Miami when they enter the city of Philadelphia. The group has to go through the city in order to reach Miami.

"Okay guys, we made it here in record time. I'm sort of surprised it took us only one full day to get here." Patrick said. "Yeah, I know. It's so cool were in Philly." Meagan said. Katie picked up a scent, she could for some reason smell that Baron was in the city.

"Baron, I'm coming for you Baron!" Katie yelled out running into Philadelphia. Patrick and Meagan wondered to themselves who was Baron. "Baron?" Meagan asked. "I don't know." Patrick replied.

As Katie entered the city, she ended up finding her crush Baron Grasse. "Baron baby!" Katie yelled out. Baron noticed Katie out in the distance, he remembered her. "Katie Puente, is that you?" Baron asked. "Yes it is." Katie said after reaching Baron.

"What brings you here?" Baron asked. "Were just traveling." Katie answers. Then Katie hears Patrick and Meagan's voices from the distance. "KATIE!" they both yelled as they reached Katie.

"Hey guys." Katie said. "Katie, we thought we would lose you, but here you are. Now how about a hug!" Meagan exclaimed. "No...no.." Katie replied. She knew what was coming, a sandwhich hug. "NOOOOOOOOOO!" Katie yelled. "Wow, I see you got some friends with you who are wierd." Baron said.

Katie escaped the sandwhich hug and began to make introductions. "Baron, this is my sister Meagan, and her boyfriend Patrick. Guys, this is Baron. Were traveling together to enter the Pokemon Grand Prix." Katie said making introductions. "Nice to meet you, so you're her sister." Baron said. "Yes I am." Meagan replied.

Baron wanted to ask Meagan and Patrick something. "So, do you two hug Katie like that all the time?" Baron asked. Katie was just too embrassed to hear about it. "Sometimes we do, just because we love her." Meagan said. "I also like to say that its hot out here." Patrick said winking at Katie. Katie just groaned and went up to Patrick, grabbed his shirt and lifted it up and down while yelling out, "Take off your shirt! Take off your shirt!" Baron just laughed out loud to that.

"You guys are funny." Baron said. "Thank you." Patrick replied. "You know, I'm also thinking of entering the Pokemon Grand Prix too." Baron said. "That's cool to hear, Katie why didn't you introduce us to him sooner?" Meagan asked. Katie was just blushing and felt embrassed. "You like him, don't you?" Meagan asked in a frantic way. "No!" Katie retorted. "She likes him." Patrick whispered to himself.

After all of the small talk, Katie and the others want to know what Baron was doing in Philadelphia. "So Baron, what brings you here?" Katie asked. "Well, let me tell you what happened." Baron said. He began to have a flashback of the events that too place to this point.

_Flashback_

_Baron is seen walking across a field with his Munchlax, Skunty, and Slugma as he decided to have them out of their Pokeball. _"I was on my way to get my Steel Token in New York City." said Baron.

_Then, Baron and his Pokemon were training with his Stunky and Slugma were going to battle each other. _"I taught them how to play rock, paper, scissors. The winner would go first." Baron explained. _Stunky and Slugma learned how to play rock, paper, scissors and Stunky won getting first attack. Stunky was happy and Slugma was okay with it._

_Stunky used Poison Gas while Slugma countered with Flame Burst. There was a man who was spying on the battle and how they played that game to determine who went first. _"Then, a man came up to me and spoke about how I had my Pokemon play a chance game to decide who attacked first." Baron explained.

_The man was big with brown hair and blue eyes with a trustworthy smile. He wore blue tuxedo with a red bow-tie and brown shoes along with white gloves. "I like how your Pokemon played a game of chance to decide who went first in the battle." the man said. "Really?" Baron asked. "Yes, my name is Wedge. I have a chance game as well that I run in Philadelphia." said the man._

"The man called himself Wedge, and he told me about something called Pokemon Blackjack. I had no idea what that was, but I wanted to check it out." Baron explained.

_End Flashback_

"Pokemon Blackjack?" Patrick questioned. "Yeah, I didn't know how it worked at first, but then I did." Baron said. "Really, tell us." Katie said. "Okay, it's a game of blackjack, but during a Pokemon battle. If you win a game of Blackjack during the battle, then your Pokemon are healed and the loser takes damage automaticly." Baron explained.

"Wow, that seems sort of interesting." Patrick said in a questionable tone. "I know, you have to pay $100 for a battle. If you win, then you get double back. If you lose, then he gets to keep the money." Baron explained.

They all seemed a little bit concerned that it wasn't just a Pokemon battle and a game of Blackjack at the same time, but this was gambling. "Did you try this Pokemon Blackjack?" Meagan asked. "Yeah, I lost the Blackjack game and the Pokemon battle at the same time. I was doing good until I lost the game of Blackjack." Baron explains. "Whoa, I don't know where you got $100, but that has to stink." Patrick said.

Now they want to take a look at Pokemon Blackjack in person. "Do you know where this is?" Katie asked. "Yes, I got the address of where it takes place, follow me." Baron said.

The entire group and Baron had no idea what Pokemon Blackjack was, so they went deep into the city and found a giant casino. "This is the place, I'll see where this takes place." Baron replied. They enter the casino hoping to find Wedge.

**Pokemon Update:**

**Baron Grasse joins the group**


	103. Fire Gym: Pokemon Blackjack Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon , I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

The entire group went inside to look for Wedge, the man that introduced Baron to Pokemon Blackjack. "He's got to be here somewhere." Baron said. "I'm not sure if this legal for all of us to come in here." Patrick said. "Don't worry, Wedge allows trainers of all ages to compete in Pokemon Blackjack." Baron said.

The entire group found Wedge and a team of Blackjack dealers who have Pokemon with them. They were all near a fancy battlefield. "Wedge, over here!" Baron yelled out. They saw the man that was in a blue tuxedo, it was Wedge. "Nice to see you again, are you here to press your luck again?" Wedge asked. "No, I want my friends to see a game of Pokemon Blackjack." Baron answered.

Wedge took a look at Patrick, Meagan, and Katie and had a feeling they were all Pokemon trainers. "Are you kids Pokemon trainers?" Wedge asked. "Yes we are." Patrick answered. "Then allow me to introduce myself, my name is Wedge. I run Pokemon Blackjack." Wedge responds.

Wedge explains the rules of Pokemon Blackjack, even though the group already heard from Baron. "Here, you battle one-on-one on this battlefield against one of these Blackjack dealers. There is Dennis, Don, and Drake. During the battle, you play Blackjack, and let me tell you how Blackjack is played." Wedge explains.

After Wedge explains how to play Blackjack, he continues with his lecture. "Whoever wins the game of Blackjack gets their Pokemon healed fully while the loser takes damage. If both Pokemon still stand, then we play another game until one of the Pokemon is defeated." Wedge explained.

Katie was not feeling very sure about this Pokemon Blackjack thing. "I see what you mean with this." Meagan said. "Yep, but you have to pay $100 to play. If you win, I give you your money back double, but if you lose then I keep it all." Wedge explained. "One battle for each of us please!" Patrick exclaimed. "There we go!" Wedge said smiling.

Katie grabbed Patrick by the ear, and Meagan came with. "You're going to blow off $100 for a Pokemon battle." Katie retorted. "I want us to all try it, but once and that's it." Patrick said. "Where do we get the money?" Katie asked. "The money you won from Pokemon Girl Power." Patrick said. "Patrick, that money is for our adventures. Not for gambling!" Meagan angrily said.

The girls were angry with Patrick. "Okay, were spending $300, big deal. It's for all of us." Patrick said. "I can't believe you're doing this, making us gamble. What is going through your head?" Meagan questioned. "Look, sorry if I want to have a Pokemon battle. Tell you what, you go first!" Patrick angrily yelled. "Fine!" Meagan pouted.

Katie walked up to Meagan. "Let me go first, then the screw up." Katie replied. "Okay. Patrick, this might be the worst thing you ever done. Probably costing us $300!" Meagan said in anger. Patrick just didn't feel like talking anymore, so the Puente sisters were just going to fight.

"I'm ticked off with Patrick right now." Meagan said. "I know, me too." Katie said. Baron felt a little bad for everyone as they all began fighting each other. "I feel bad for them fighting, but he doesn't understand that he is gambling." Baron said.

Katie took one side while the blackjack dealer Drake took the other. "This battle between Katie and Dennis will now begin. Each trainer may use one Pokemon, let the battle begin!" Drake announced.

"Go Snover!" Dennis yelled out sending out a Snover. Katie got her Pokeball ready to take on Snover. "It's Swablu time!" Katie yelled out as she got interrupted once again by Slakoth taking over the show. "Fine, it's Slakoth time." Katie said with an attitude. Katie was ready to battle, then muttered, "Thanks a lot Patrick."

Snover and Slakoth were right at each others tails. "Slakoth, use Slash!" Katie yelled out. "Snover, use Powder Snow!" Dennis shouted. Slakoth came slashing, canceling out Powder Snow and striking Snover with Slash.

Right when Katie was about to give another command, Wedge interrupts. "Okay now, time to take a turn in Blackjack!" Wedge yelled out. On Dennis's board, he had a 4 of hearts while Katie had a 9 of spades. "Tell me if you'll draw." Wedge says. "I draw!" Dennis yells out. "I'll draw too!" Katie shouts. Dennis now got a king of clubs while Katie recieved a 3 of diamonds.

"Dennis 14, Katie 12!" Wedge yells out.

"Snover, use Icy Wind!" Dennis commanded. "Slakoth, dodge and use Crush Claw!" Katie shouted. Slakoth avoided Icy Wind and hit the jackpot with Crush Claw giving Snover critical damage. Snover however stood strong while Slakoth didn't seem to break a sweat.

"MAKE YOUR MOVE!" Wedge yelled out. "I'll draw!" Dennis shouts. "I draw as well!" Katie yells out. Dennis gets a 6 of clubs while Katie receives a jack of hearts.

"Dennis 20, Katie 22! Katie goes over, Dennis wins! Now we reverse the fortunes!" Wedge yelled out.

The battlefield flashed a bit, only Wedge said something into a mini-speaker. "Heal Pulse, Thunderbolt." Wedge whispered. The battlefield used Heal Pulse on Snover to heal itself, Slakoth seemed surprised, and more when it was shocked by Thunderbolt.

"SLAKOTH!" Katie cried. "Snover, use Razor Leaf!" Dennis yelled out. Snover jumped up and used Razor Leaf to send Slakoth flying and down to the ground.

"Slakoth is unable to battle, the winner is Snover! The winner of this game of Pokemon Blackjack is Dennis!" Drake announced.

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID PATRICK!" Meagan screamed at Patrick. "Sorry, she had tough luck." Patrick said in a mean tone. Meagan couldn't stand to even speak to him. Katie felt like she rather be BFFs with Slakoth than look at Patrick for his stupid act. "Slaktoh, you did good." Katie said.

As Katie walked off the field, she started to think how that battle could've been easily turned around so quickly. "I had it, then it fell apart. I have a feeling something doesn't feel right." Katie said to herself.

She walked up to Baron and told him what she was thinking. "You're saying there might be something fishy going on?" Baron asked. "Yeah, I'll watch Meagan battle. Then I'm going to investigate." Katie said.

So Meagan was on her way to the battlefield and was ready to play Pokemon Blackjack. "Go Meagan, you can do it!" Patrick cheered. "Patrick, let me do this myself. You've done enough for today." Meagan said.

**Pokemon Update: NONE**


	104. Fire Gym: Pokemon Blackjack Part 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon , I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Meagan was about to have her game of Pokemon Blackjack, she would face Don. "This battle between Meagan and Don will now begin. Each trainer may use one Pokemon, let the battle begin!" Dennis announced.

"Come on out Machop!" Don yelled out sending out a Machop. "Shinx, give it all you got!" Meagan yelled out sending out her Shinx. Machop and Shinx were ready to battle, and Don had a queen of clubs while Meagan had a 10 of spades.

"Alright Shinx, use Shock Wave!" Meagan yelled out. "Machop, Low Sweep!" commanded Don. Shinx attacked Machop with Shock Wave, and the attack was dead on. Machop wasn't able to perform its Low Sweep attack because of the damage.

"MAKE YOUR MOVE!" Wedge yelled out. Katie was going to try and get a closer look at what was going on. "Something doesn't seem right. I know it." Katie said. "You think so?" Baron asked. "Yeah, I think so." Katie replied.

"I'LL DRAW!" Meagan shouts out. "ME TOO!" Don yells out. The board shows Meagan getting a 10 of hearts. "Yeah, I got a ten of hearts." Meagan happily said. Don's card was shown, he had an ace of spades where he just made that an 11. "Darn it!" Meagan pouted.

"Don 21, Meagan 20! It's not your lucky day I see." said Wedge.

The battlefield flashed once again, Katie took a closer look at the battefield and Wedge. "Something is up, I know it." said Katie. "Heal Pulse, Fire Spin." Wedge whispered. Katie read Wedge's lips and heard what he said. "Did he say Heal Pulse and Fire Spin?" Katie questioned herself.

She took a closer look at the battlefield and saw a Heal Pulse coming at Machop helping it recover while Shinx was fried by Fire Spin. Underneath were a Slowpoke, a Chimecho, an Electrike, and a Magby. Katie had some good hearing, she listened well not only to Wedge, but the Pokemon underneath the battefield.

Shinx didn't even continue as it fell down on its face. "Shinx is unable to battle, the winner is Machop!" Dennis announced.

Meagan was not happy with herself, she had no luck causing her to lose her battle. "I'll go next, and even if I'm unlucky, I'll find a way to win. I promise." Patrick said to Meagan. She just glared at him and walked off. Patrick wasn't very happy about what he was doing getting the girls into this.

"I heard Pokemon under there." Katie said. "Really, is that true?" Baron asked. "Yeah, I'm going to investigate on this." Katie said. "Okay." Baron replied. Katie secretly walked away to try and see what was going on, and then something crossed Baron's mind. "Come to think of it, all the challengers in this game were losing Blackjack. Katie might be on to something after all." Baron said to himself.

Baron followed Katie and she went up to Patrick. "Patrick." Katie said. "Yeah." replied Patrick. "Do your best, I don't care if you win or lose, just keep this battle going as long as you can okay." said Katie. "I will do that, plus I'll win." Patrick said. "Okay, thank you." Katie said.

As Katie was about to go off, Patrick wanted to stop her. "Katie!" Patrick yelled out. Katie came back to Patrick and wanted to hear what he was going to say. "I'm sorry I dragged you and your sister into this. I should've just done it myself." Patrick said. "It's the fact you went into my money for us to play this game, not having us play." Katie explains. "Okay, if there is any way I can make it up to you and your sister, let me know." Patrick replies. "Sure thing." Katie said.

Katie went off and Baron followed her to see what was going on. "So, are you going to be next?" Wedge asked. "Yes I am!" Patrick exclaimed.

"This battle between Patrick and Drake will now begin. Each trainer may use one Pokemon, let the battle begin!" Don announced.

"Carnivine, come on out!" Drake yelled out sending out a Carnivine. Patrick took a look on Carnivine on the Pokemon Scanner before he sent out his Pokemon. "Furret, you're up!" Patrick yelled out sending out his Furret.

Katie and Baron were sneaking into the basement of the casino hoping to get a better look on what was really going on. "I told Patrick to keep the battle going for as long as he can. I want this to be exposed during the battle." Katie explained. "I understand, I also want to learn how the blackjack dealers keep winning all the time." Baron explains.

"Carnivine, use Vine Whip!" Drake shouted. Carnivine attacked with Vine Whip but Furret jumped over it. "Furret, use Quick Attack!" Patrick yelled out. Furret came charging at Carnivine with Quick Attack and Carnivine was down to the ground, but not out.

"MAKE YOUR MOVE!" Wedge yelled out. "I'll draw!" Patrick yells. "Me too!" shouted Drake. Patrick had a 7 of diamonds while Drake had a 3 of clubs, now Patrick got a queen of hearts while Drake recieved a 9 of diamonds.

"Patrick 17, Drake 12!" Wedge yelled out.

"Furret, use Swift!" Patrick commanded to his Furret. "Carnivine, hit Furret with Crunch!" Drake yelled out. Furret attacked with Swift while Carnivine tried to use Crunch on Furret, but Furret got away.

"MAKE YOUR MOVE!" Wedge yelled out. "I'll say!" Patrick yells. "I draw!" shouted Drake. Drake got a 6 of clubs beating Patrick.

"Drake 18, Patrick 17! Drake wins this game!" Wedge yells out.

The battlefield flashed once again and Wedge gave the commands. "Heal Pulse, Thunderbolt." Wedge whispered. Heal Pulse came and healed Carnivine while Thunderbolt shocked Furret.

Furret was okay, but Carnivine was feeling 100% thanks to that Heal Pulse. "Okay, lets try this again! This time we'll win." Patrick said to his Furret. Furret was hopping back into action.

Katie and Baron were trying to find where the unfortunate events were taking place, the battle raged on with Patrick losing the next 4 Blackjack games and Drake winning all of them. Furret stood strong, but felt very weak and tired while Carnivine was feeling like it woke up from a good night's sleep.

"Furret, hang in there." Patrick said worried. Meagan was watching and started to feel concerned for Patrick's Furret. "Patrick, you need to quit!" Meagan yelled out. "No, I can do this." Patrick said.

Furret was limping towards Carnivine to continue the battle. Katie and Baron were right where the Pokemon were. "It's a Slowpoke, a Chimecho, an Electrike, and a Magby." Katie said with a mean look. The battlefield above was specially designed to take anything from below. "And look over there." Baron said pointing to a man with very short black hair wearing a white shirt and blue pants.

"Okay, the challenger has a 20 and the challenger has a 10." the man said. He then held up an ace of clubs which was going to be for Drake if he drew. "Challenger is likely going to stay, while the challenger will press his odds. He thinks he will win, but no. Thank you Wedge for this money making scheme." the man said.

Katie and Baron were looking at the man with an angry expression. "So this whole thing is fixed so they can take our money." Baron said in disbelief. "We attack on my Q." Katie said to Baron.

"MAKE YOUR MOVE!" Wedge yells out. "I'll stay." Patrick said watching his Furret in pain a little worried. "I'll draw." Drake said. Drake got the ace of clubs as expected.

"Drake 21, Patrick 20! Tough luck kid!" Wedge yelled out. "Patrick, back out now!" Meagan yelled out. Patrick started to feel a little concerned.

The battlefield flashed once again and Wedge gave the commands. "Heal Pulse, Fire Spin." Wedge whispered. Chimecho was about to use Heal Pulse while Magby was ready to use Fire Spin.

"It's Pikachu time!" Katie yelled out. "Get out here Stunky!" Baron yelled out. Pikachu and Stunky were sent out to attack. "Pikachu, use Electro Ball on the ceiling!" Katie commanded to her Pikachu. "Stunky, use Poison Gas!" Baron shouted to his Stunky.

Pikachu used Electro Ball on the ceiling to cause it to collaspe and stop the Pokemon from doing what they were doing while Stunky used Poison Gas to keep the man right where he was coughing.

"What's going on?" Patrick asked feeling the floor shake. "My battefield!" Wedge cries. Furret and Carnivine get out of the way and see the Pokemon that were underneath along with the man who fixed the Blackjack games.

"What's going on here?" Meagan asked. The blackjack dealers were wondering what all of that was. "Drake, call of the battle!" Dennis yells out. "Okay, sorry but this is going to be a draw." Drake said bringing back his Carnivine. Furret stayed with Patrick to witness everything.

"You all want to know what's going on! This whole thing is a scam! This Slowpoke and Chimecho were responsible for healing Pokemon, while that Magby and that Electrike used their attacks underneath the floor to hit the Pokemon." Katie explained. "And to top it all off, this guy here was fixing the blackjack games so that the challengers lose. Just so Wedge can get a whole bunch of money out of this!" Baron screams.

Everyone starts to look at Wedge with a big glare. "MY SCHEME IS RUINED!" Wedge screams. "How could you do something like that!" Don cried. "You fixed this whole thing so you can take their money." Drake said. "You should be arrested for what you just did!" Dennis shouted.

Wedge got the man up from the hole and quickly ran off with the money they took from Pokemon trainers. However, the blackjack dealers send out their Pokemon. Dennis's Snover, Don's Machop, and Drake's Carnivine went after them and caught them without a problem. "NO!" Wedge screams.

Later, the cops arrive and arrested Wedge and the man he hired to fix the blackjack games during the battles. Patrick, Meagan, Katie, and Baron were all outside hanging out after everything that happened.

"I'm sorry for everything that has happened today." Patrick said. Meagan and Katie decided to forgive Patrick easily. "It's okay, we got our money back. Now I hope you learned your lesson." Meagan said. "I know, don't blow off money on anything, just when its important." Patrick said.

Meagan and Katie nodded yes meaning they were cool with him, and then Katie whispered something to Meagan. "You want us to do what to him?" Meagan questioned. Katie repeated what she said, and Meagan smiled and agreed with her sister. Patrick got himself a sandwich hug from the Puente sisters. "Oh my." Patrick said chuckling.

They were outside of Philadelphia ready to say goodbye. "I'm going to New York and try to win a Steel Token." Baron explains. "Hey, we already got a Steel Token. Now were on our way to San Juan hoping to win a Fire Token." Katie explains to Baron. "Alright, I wish you all luck. Maybe we'll meet again sometime." Baron said. "I hope so too." Katie replied.

They all waived goodbye as they head out on seperate paths to their next desintation. Meagan then walked up to Katie with a smirk on her face. "You like him, don't you." Meagan said. "HE'S JUST A FRIEND!" Katie screamed in a hurry. "I can tell you like him." Patrick said laughing.

They all tease with Katie about Baron thinking that she is in love with him. Katie is just going to hide that fact to herself, now the group makes their way for Miami.

**Pokemon Update:**

**Baron Grasse leaves the group**


	105. Fire Gym: John VS Garret

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon , I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

John Schmidl continues his journey towards the Pokemon Grand Prix. He has a long way to go to get to the Pokemon Grand Prix. John was in the middle of a Pokemon battle with his Poochyena.

John and Poochyena were battling a trainer and his Rattata. "Poochyena use Odor Sleuth!" John commanded to his Poochyena. Poochyena used Odor Sleuth to pick up Rattata's scent. "Now use Bite!" John yelled out. Poochyena got Rattata with a bite attack thus defeating Rattata.

"Rattata is unable to battle, the winner is Poochyena. The winner of this battle is the trainer on my left!" the old man announced.

John went up and thanked his Poochyena. "Good job Poochyena, thank you." John said as he brought Poochyena back into his ball. The trainer who was a guy went up to the old man. "Next time you want to referee, don't come out of a Loudred's mouth. That was disgusting." the guy said. "Okay." said the old man as he just dashed away. The trainer also departed leaving John alone.

John was feeling good about himself, he actually was in the middle of a nine battle winning streak. "Nine wins in a row, now who can I find for my tenth win?" John questioned himself. He was red hot, and now he wants to find another competitor for his tenth victory.

As John was walking through the forest, he found a man with brown hair and blue eyes along with a woman with burnette hair and blue eyes. What he didn't realize is that was Garret Oliver and Christina Wilcox. "Excuse me, are you Pokemon trainers?" John asked.

Garret looked at John thinking that he was going to battle. "Please tell me you're here to battle me." Garret said. "I just said are you Pokemon trainers. I wanted to have a battle because I have won nine in a row." John explained.

Garret was hyped for the challenge. "Garret, can you take a break please." Christina said. "Babe, it's my chance to beat another trainer. I will finally beat that Patrick Schmidl and he will be the weak one!" Garret yelled out.

John listened to what he said about Patrick, he wanted to get more information on Garret. "Excuse me, why do you want to go after Patrick Schmidl?" John asked. Garret looked John in the eyes with a twitchy look and began to speak. "He and his girlfriend beat me in a tag battle, mostly the boy. My Kecleon was weak against his Pokemon, so I've trainer my Pokemon harder so they aren't weak and they will beat him!" Garret explained.

John was stunned to hear that Garret was going after Patrick, Christina couldn't bear to hear anymore so she walked away for the time being. "That's my brother you're talking about." John said. Garret was steamed to hear he had another sibling in his family. "Another sibling of Patrick's I see." Garret said. "Yeah, how did you know?" John asked.

Garret was now going to talk about Max and Margaret that he met earlier. "I met your other brother Max and beat him, then your sister Margaret and beat her along with some other girl. By the way, do you have any other siblings?" Garret asked. "No, just me, Patrick, Max, and Margaret." John explained.

Now it was time to take the gloves off and battle. "Okay other brother of Patrick's, you and me one-on-one." Garret said.. "You got it." John replied.

Right when the battle was about to begin, an Exploud walked over to John and Garret, and coming out was the old man who liked to referee Pokemon battles. John and Garret were creeped out on his enterance. "I thought that trainer said to.." John was interrupted by the old man. "No, the trainer said don't come out of a Loudred's mouth, never said anything about an Exploud." the old man explained. John and Garret were just shocked and fell backwards.

John and Garret were now on seperate sides for their battle. "This battle between the trainer on my left, and the trainer on my right will now begin. This will be sudden death meaning each trainer may only use one Pokemon. Let the battle begin!" the old man announced.

John and Garret got out the Pokemon they want to use in the battle. "GO TORCHIC!" John yelled out sending out Torchic. "GO KECLEON!" Garret yelled out sending out Kecleon.

Torchic and Kecleon were ready to battle each other. "Torchic, get ready with Focus Energy!" John yelled out. Torchic got its strength from Focus Energy, and he waits for Kecleon to make its move. "Kecleon, you toughen up with Nasty Plot!" Garret yelled out to his Kecleon. Kecleon used Nasty Plot to pump itself up, and now both Pokemon were at full strength.

"Torchic, hit Kecleon with Quick Attack!" John yelled out. Torchic went up to Kecleon to strike with Quick Attack. "Dodge it!" Garret shouted. Kecleon got out of the way right before Torchic struck.

"Kecleon, use Shadow Sneak!" Garret commanded to his Kecleon. Kecleon hits Torchic with Shadown Sneak, and Garret was very happy with that. "Okay, I'm not playing nice anymore, Torchic use Flamethrower!" John shouted out to his Torchic. Torchic jumped in place and unleashed a powerful Flamethrower that would hit Kecleon.

Garret was still smiling after the attack hit Kecleon, it didn't take any damage of any kind. "What the, but how?" John questioned himself. "Kecleon, Psybeam!" Garret yelled out. Kecleon blasted a Psybeam attack knocking out Torchic. "No, Torchic!" John cried.

"Torchic is unable to battle, the winner is Kecleon! The winner of this Pokemon battle is the trainer on my right!" the old man announced. A Claydol then came out of nowhere with Teleport and teleported away with the old man.

"Torchic, return." John said bringing back his Torchic. "I just ended your winning streak, yeah baby!" Garret yelled out clapping his hands. Christina then came back and saw the results, and she was disappointed. "Garret, I know you won, but you're taking this too seriously." Christina explained.

Garret didn't care about anything but trying to beat Patrick. "Come on baby, he won nine in a row and I stopped that." Garret explained. "It's true, his Kecleon was pretty strong." John said. Garret was jumping like a miracle occured, he heard that his Kecleon was strong.

"KECLEON'S NOT WEAK!" Garret yelled in the sky. Christina was not liking this one bit, she grabbed Garret and dragged him away. "You need a break, and when can you admit that Patrick's Larvitar was stronger!" Christina angrily yelled. "No, Kecleon was weak!" Garret screamed.

John didn't want to be part of any of that chaos that was going on. "Those two need to see a couples therapist." John said to himself. Now John had to start a new winning streak because Garret snapped his in the battle.

**Pokemon Update:**

**John Schmidl loses to Garret Oliver in a Pokemon Battle**


	106. Fire Gym: Calahagn's Croagunk

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon , I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Calahagn Adduci has traveled the world searching for tough Pokemon and be able to contend in the Pokemon Grand Prix. He was training in the mountains with all of his Pokemon. Out of his Pokeballs were his Totodie, Duskull, Pidgey, and a new Pokemon he obtained, Croagunk.

He got his Pokemon to use its attacks to help him train. "Totodile, use Water Gun on that boulder!" Calahagn commanded. Totodile used Water Gun to knock down a boulder sending it down a cliff, there was nothing there. "Duskull, use Will-o-wisp!" Calahagn yelled out as Duskull used Will-o-wisp on a plant nearby burning it down.

Calahagn taught his Pidgey a lot during the course of his journey. "Pidgey, use Agility!" Calahagn shouted. Pidgey increased its speed with Agility and then heard from Calahagn to use Whirlwind. Pidgey unleashed a powerful Whirlwind that blasted almost everything away except for Calahagn and his Pokemon. "Nice job Pidgey, now use Featherdance." said Calahagn. Pidgey began to use Featherdance, bringing out feathers and raising its attack power.

Now Calahagn had to see some of Croagunk's moves, but right when he was about to, a kid with blue hair, wearing a red and green striped shirt, blue shorts, and white sneakers went up to Calahagn. The first thought that went through Calahagn's mind was that it was a Pokemon trainer.

"Hey you, are you a Pokemon trainer?" the kid asked. Calahagn looked at the kid and was thinking he might want to battle. "Yes I am, and your name happens to be." Calahagn said. "It's Icarus. Your name please." said the kid. "My name is Calahagn, I was in the middle of training." Calahagn responded.

The two got to know each other a little bit well, knowing what challenges they wish to go through. "I'm just traveling to be a Pokemon trainer, see places and enjoy the time with Pokemon." Icarus explained. "That is good, I'm however heading for the Pokemon Grand Prix." said Calahagn.

Icarus was impressed with Calahagn's goals of entering the Pokemon Grand Prix. "That has got to be so cool, entering the Pokemon Grand Prix." said Icarus with an excited tone. "It is, I already got two tokens, want to see?" Calahagn asked happily.

Icarus agreed and saw his Rock Token and Ice Token. "I'm right now preparing for the next gym battle." Calahagn explained. "Oh, well I'm sorry I interrupted you." Icarus responded. "That's okay, hey do you want to battle me?" Calahagn asked. Icarus was so excited about a Pokemon battle with Calahagn. "I'd love to battle you Calahagn." replied Icarus.

A familiar Claydol appears to the scene with the old man. "Neat, another Pokemon battle!" the old man yelled out. It was the old man who loved to referee battles again.

Calahagn was on the left, Icarus was on the right, and the old man who really finds great ways to annoy Pokemon trainers was the referee.

"This Pokemon battle between the trainer on my left, and the trainer on my right will now begin. Each trainer may use one Pokemon only, last trainer standing wins. Let the battle begin!" the old man announced.

Calahagn got his Pokemon ready for combat. "Go Croagunk!" Calahagn yelled out bringing out his Croagunk. Now Icarus had to send out his Pokemon that he wishes to use in the battle. "Go Mareep!" Icarus shouted out sending out a Mareep. Calahagn took a closer look at Mareep on his Pokemon Scanner, he saw a red light meaning it was his.

"Mareep, use Tackle!" Icarus yelled out. Mareep was jumping at Croagunk with Tackle. "Dodge it, and use Mud-Slap!" Calahagn commanded. Croagunk easily avoided the Tackle attack and hit Mareep with Mud-Slap which did great damage on the count of it was an electric type Pokemon.

"Good, now use Pursuit!" Calahagn shouted. Croagunk ran right at Mareep with Pursuit and Mareep fell down to the ground, trying to get up. "Hang in there Mareep, use Thunder Wave!" Icarus yelled out. Mareep regained its footing and used Thunder Wave on Croagunk, it struck Croagunk thus parlyzing it.

"CROAGUNK!" Calahagn cried. Croagunk was stunned with electricity, it had a hard time moving because of the effects of Thunder Wave. "Now Mareep, use Tackle!" Icarus yelled out. Mareep attacked Croagunk with Tackle, and this time it was a direct hit.

Croagunk was trying to get back into this battle, then it somehow broke through the parlysis. "Croagunk, are you alright?" Calahagn asked. Croagunk gave a positive nod meaning yes it was okay.

"Croagunk, strike back with Poison Jab!" Calahagn yelled out. Croagunk came running at Mareep, and hit it with Poison Jab. Mareep was too poisoned now to continue. "Croagunk, use Sucker Punch!" Calahagn commanded to his Croagunk. Croagunk made a fist, and then it punched Mareep with Sucker Punch, it was the end of the battle.

"Mareep is unable to battle, the winner is Croagunk. The winner of this battle goes to the trainer on my left." the old man announced. The battle was over, Icarus called back his Mareep and thanked it for a good battle. Calahagn did the same with Croagunk after the battle. Pete sakes anyone knows how, but the old man got a skateboard and skateboarded down the mountain.

Calahagn and Icarus exchanged handshakes after the battle. "Calahagn, you were awesome." said Icarus. "Thanks, your Mareep was pretty good. Keep training and maybe you might get into the Pokemon Grand Prix one day." Calahagn said giving a thumbs up.

They were grateful for the Pokemon battle they just had, knowing that one day that they could be facing each other in the Pokemon Grand Prix. Calahagn and Icarus went seperate ways to continue their journeys. Now Calahagn has his sights set on the next gym where he hopes to get his third token.

**Pokemon Update:**

**Calahagn Adduci: Caught a Croagunk**


	107. Fire Gym: Katie's Warmup

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon , I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

In the city of Tuckahoe, we find that the group is resting at the Pokemon Center after a long exhausting journey. They were on their way to Miami so they can take ferrys to San Juan in order to reach the Fire Gym.

They all were eating lunch to see how much further they had to go in order to reach Miami. "So tell us how much further we have to go." Meagan said to Patrick. "I got our calculations, its another 981 miles until we get to Miami." Patrick explained.

They had a very frustrating road ahead of them until they got to reach Miami. They just decided to relax at the Pokemon Center. Patrick and Meagan decided to just do some kissing together for a bit, Katie didn't want to see that. "Okay, I'm gonna walk away." said Katie as she walked away.

Katie needed to get out and excersie a little bit, so she went for a stroll through town. "What should I do to pass the time?" Katie asked herself while walking. She found a park and saw they had battlefields installed for anyone who wanted to have a Pokemon battle. "I'll have a Pokemon battle, but with who?" Katie asked herself.

She looked around and saw some people standing around, then she found a guy with black hair wearing a yellow shirt and kakee pants. "Hey, would you like to battle me?" Katie asked the guy. "Okay, we'll battle." the guy said.

An old lady was walking by and heard that there was going to be a battle. "Did you say you were going to battle?" the old lady asked. "Yeah." the guy answered. "Then I can referee?" the old lady asked. "Sure, I guess." Katie answered. The old lady then ripped her clothes off, it was actually that old man in a disguise. "Yes, lets battle!" the old man shouted. Everyone just had a shocked expression on their faces.

Katie and the guy were on opposite sides ready to battle. "This battle between the trainer on my left, and the trainer on my right will now begin. Each trainer may use two Pokemon, let the battle begin!" the old man announced.

"Go Ekans!" the guy yelled out sending out an Ekans. "Ekans?" Katie questioned herself while looking it up on the Pokemon Scanner. Katie got her Pokeball ready, she had her gameface on. "It's Spheal time!" Katie yelled out bringing out her Spheal.

"Ekans, use Leer!" the guy yelled out. Ekans used Leer on Spheal, but Spheal didn't seemed to be effected by it. Spheal was still rolling around waiting for a command. "Spheal, use Ice Ball!" Katie shouted to her Spheal. Spheal powered up an Ice Ball attack that took a direct hit at Ekans.

"Ekans no!" the guy cried. Ekans was hit hard by the Ice Ball attack. "Now, use Body Slam!" Katie shouted to her Spheal. Spheal jumped up in the air and delivered a massive Body Slam that put out Ekans.

"Ekans is unable to battle, the winner is Spheal!" the old man shouted.

The guy brought back his Ekans and was ready to send out another Pokemon. "Go Murkrow!" the guy yelled out sending out a Murkrow. Katie decided to make a substitution for Spheal. "Spheal, return." sai Katie bringing back Spheal.

"The trainer has withdrawn Spheal, you may choose another Pokemon." the old man shouted out.

"It's Piplup time!" Katie yelled out sending out her Piplup. Piplup was all ready for battle as it hasn't seen much action in a little while. Piplup and Murkrow were ready to take each other on.

"Murkrow, use Wing Attack!" the guy commanded. Murkrow came flying with a Wing Attack meant for Piplup. "Dodge, and use Bubblebeam!" Katie commanded to her Piplup. Piplup got out of the way and used Bubblebeam on Murkrow instantly defeating it.

"Murkrow is unable to battle, the winner is Piplup! The winner of this battle is the trainer on my right!" the old man announced.

The guy called back his Murkrow and ran off, and the old man just followed him around. "It was good just to get the blood pumping." Katie said to herself. Piplup felt very energized after the battle.

Katie returned to the Pokemon Center where Patrick and Meagan were just eating dinner and then they both saw her. Katie was gone for most of the day after lunch. "KATIE'S BACK!" Patrick and Meagan yelled in union. "Oh no." said Katie.

Katie just began to run off into the distance with Patrick and Meagan chasing her, and in a matter of time, she was sandwhich hugged. "NOOOOOOOO!" cried Katie.

They returned to the Pokemon Center with Katie feeling a little out of it after having her Pokemon battle. "So, should we get going?" Katie asked. "After dinner, okay." Meagan replied. Katie nodded yes and the entire group got to enjoy a delicious meal after a long travel and hard work. They will soon get going for the Fire Gym.

**Pokemon Updates: NONE**


	108. Fire Gym: Somebody Trapinch Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon , I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

On their way to Miami, Patrick, Meagan, and Katie were traveling through a muddy field where they had a hard time walking. As they continued forward, they realized that they had a long way to go in order to get to Miami.

"Man, this is taking forever." Patrick complained. "I know, but I think I see some dry dirt ground up ahead." said Meagan looking out the distance. It was too moist where they were, and then they got back on some comfortable walking surface.

They all were relieved that they didn't have to walk through that messy mud anymore. "Wow, that was a lot of mud." said Katie. They then saw something ahead of them, it was a group of Diglett, they decided to check it out.

"Aw, cool. Diglett!" Meagan shouted in joy. She decided to look the Diglett up on the Pokemon Scanner, the green light was shown meaning it was a wild Diglett. The Diglett were all roaming the area without a care in the world. "These Diglett must be here for something, but what?" Patrick questioned.

Then they witnessed a group of Dugtrio along with the Diglett. "What's that?" Katie asked. "That's Diglett's evolved form, Dugtrio." Patrick answered. Katie looked up Dugtrio on the Pokemon Scanner, she learns how its the evolved form of a Diglett.

Then the group noticed something about the Diglett and Dugtrio, they all were coming in from the south. "Why are all those Diglett and Dugtrio coming over here?" Meagan asked. "I think something might be happening over there, maybe there putting a building over where there old home was, and they're making this their new home." Patrick explains.

They continue to witness more Diglett and more Dugtrio coming towards the entire group and the Pokemon begin to talk. "What are they saying?" Meagan asked. Then, a man in a ranger outfit came into the picture. "What are you kids doing here!" the ranger yelled.

Patrick, Meagan, and Katie looked at the ranger and he looked angry. "Sorry sir, I didn't know we were trespassing." said Patrick. The ranger looked at the kids and were wondering what the cause was. "Listen here, I'm bringing this Diglett over here for their own safety because a wild Pokemon is invading their habitat and causing disruption, attacking them, and hurting them." the ranger explained.

They all seemed worried about the case of what was going on. "Sir, if it means anything, we can help." Patrick said. The ranger wasn't sure if he should trust kids to handle the situation with the Pokemon. "The wild Pokemon is a Trapinch. It came out of nowhere and attacked our fellow Diglett and Dugtrio." the ranger explained.

They all ran south watching more and more Diglett and Dugtrio fleeing. They finally saw the Trapinch that just came in and started attacking. "Is that the Trapinch?" Patrick asked. "Yes, the Pokemon were getting attacked by it. I'm ordered to take it down to let the Diglett back here." the ranger said. "What, you mean..." Katie paused.

The ranger would continue to speak of the circumstances. "Were not doing that, just put it to sleep and send it back to the desert. Trapinch do not belong here in the wilderness, have you studied your Pokemon?" the ranger questioned.

Patrick was taking a look at Trapinch at his Pokemon Scanner learning that Trapinch is an Anit Pit Pokemon that lives in desert regions. "Sir, I got a better idea. Just let me handle this and I got the perfect solution." Patrick said to the ranger. "What's your plan?" the ranger asked. "Yeah honey, what are you going to do?" Meagan asked. "I'm going to save those Diglett from that Trapinch, but not the way you wanted to." Patrick said smiling.

Patrick went up to the Trapinch, it looked angry. The wild Trapinch wouldn't stop, and when it saw Patrick, it knew all the wild Pokemon wanted to do was attack.

"Okay now, go Larvitar!" Patrick yelled out sending out his Larvitar. Larvitar jumped out ready to battle the Trapinch. There were some Diglett and Dugtrio in the scene that were watching along with Meagan, Katie, and the ranger.

"I hope he knows what he's doing." said the ranger. "Don't worry sir, Patrick always knows what he's doing when it comes to Pokemon." Meagan explained. "Really, he does?" the ranger asked. "Yeah, I mean we wouldn't have come this far on our Pokemon journey if it weren't for his knowledge and great experience rubbing off on us." Meagan explained.

Larvitar was ready to battle Trapinch, but it came charging with a Bite attack. "Larvitar, counter Trapinch with your Bite attack!" Patrick yelled out. Larvitar got its sense back and struck Trapinch with its own Bite attack.

Trapinch escaped the attack and used Dig to go underground. "So that Trapinch knows Dig, very nice. "Larvitar, you try and Dig after Trapinch." Patrick said to his Larvitar.

"Did Patrick just tell Larvitar to use Dig?" Meagan questioned. Larvitar didn't know what Patrick was talking about, but then knew what it meant when Larvitar saw Trapinch. Larvitar was able to use Dig to go after Trapinch.

Trapinch was burrowing underground and then it all of a sudden ran into Larvitar. The two Pokemon jumped out of the ground and Trapinch hits Larvitar with Faint Attack. "Larvitar!" Patrick cried. Larvitar was smacked down by Trapinch, it had some power.

Patrick saw what power that Trapinch had, but he did know one thing. Trapinch has nearly no speed. "Trapinch is not a very fast Pokemon, that can be Larvitar's advantage." Patrick said to himself.

Diglett and Dugtrio were waiting to see what happens as they cheer on Larvitar. "My goodness, this kid is good." the ranger said. Patrick and Larvitar were ready to attack Trapinch. "Larvitar, use Pursuit!" Patrick yelled out to his Larvitar. Larvitar was ready to get Trapinch with Pursuit, but while using the attack, it somehow managed to use another attack instead.

Larvitar looked like it was tackling Trapinch, but the tackle was a lot stronger than a regular one, then tackled it again knocking out Trapinch. Larvitar started to feel confused and spun around. "Larvitar is confused, I think Larvitar learned Thrash." Patrick said to himself.

"Was that Thrash?" Meagan asked. "Yes it is." the ranger replied. "What's Thrash?" Katie asked. "Thrash is when a Pokemon is doing massive damage to a Pokemon with a whole bunch of tackles, it doesn't stop using that attack until it becomes confused." Meagan explained. "Wow, you know your Pokemon attacks very well." the ranger replied. "Thank you, as I said I learned from Patrick." Meagan explained.

Patrick saw the knocked out Trapinch, and his Larvitar quickly broke out of confusion. "Larvitar, you're okay. Now its time for the finale!" Patrick yelled out.

Patrick reached into his pocket and held out a Pokeball in his hand. "He's going to capture Trapinch I bet." Meagan said. "POKEBALL, GO!" Patrick shouted tossing the Pokeball at Trapinch.

The ball slammed right at Trapinch and it was brought inside the Pokeball. The Pokeball wiggled around for 15 seconds and then it stopped. Patrick did it, he captured Trapinch. "He caught that Trapinch?" the ranger questioned.

Patrick grabbed the Pokeball and hoisted it in the air. "I GOT TRAPINCH!" Patrick shouted out in the sky, and his Larvitar was by his side. The Diglett and Dugtrio were very happy to see that the menance Trapinch was gone. "He did it, he made it look like nothing, maybe he can be a ranger like me one day." the ranger said.

Moments later, the ranger was guiding all the Diglett and Dugtrio back to their home habitat. The Pokemon thank Patrick for helping them. "Kids, you know a lot about Pokemon, but there still is much you need to learn." the ranger explains. "We know, as we make our way to the Pokemon Grand Prix, were going to learn a lot more about Pokemon." Meagan said.

They were about to say goodbye, only to see one more thing before they went. All of the Diglett ended up glowing and evolving into Dugtrio. "Oh my gosh, all of the Diglett have evolved." Katie said in disbelief. "I know, it must of come out of happiness." said the ranger.

They all said their goodbyes, and the ranger told them to just keep going down south to reach Miami. Patrick Schmidl now has obtained a new ally, and its name is Trapinch.

**Pokemon Update:**

**Patrick Schmidl: Captured a Trapinch**

** Larvitar learns Dig and Thrash**


	109. Fire Gym: Who's Better?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon , I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Still traveling to Miami in order to reach San Juan, the group decided to do some more training with their Pokemon. Patrick had all of his Pokemon out along with his newly caught Trapinch, so did Meagan and Katie.

Patrick's Pokemon got some intense training in, and they all progressed very well. Treecko learned Slam, the same went for his Furret.

Meagan and her Pokemon got some good training in as well. Charmander learned Fire Spin, Shinx learned Crunch, and Teddiursa learned Sweet Scent and Brick Break thanks to great training by Meagan Puente.

Katie had some tough training to go through with her Pokemon. Her Piplup managed to learn Rain Dance, she got Pikachu to use Agility, she taught Spheal how to use Frost Breath, and Swablu managed to master Mist.

As they finish their training, they all decide to take a break and eat lunch. "I'm hungry, lets eat." said Katie. Everyone got together and whipped up a nice lunch for everyone. The Pokemon got a brand of food they like, everyone else got peanut-butter and jelly sandwiches.

As they were eating, a topic came up about Patrick and Meagan from Katie. "So Meagan, do you think you're getting better? Maybe better than Patrick?" Katie asked. Meagan just spaced out after hearing that question. "I don't know Katie, I think I'm better than Patrick." Meagan said.

Patrick heard what was said, and he wanted a chance to respond. "Are you saying Meagan is better than me? You all got your three gym tokens because of me." Patrick said. "True, your great knowledge of Pokemon and enjoyment is what got us going. You didn't help us win gym battles though." Meagan explained. "You got me there, I guess learning from me is why you're experienced." Patrick said.

They seemed to be in a heated discussion about who is better. Was Meagan good because of her training, or the fact that it is mostly Patrick that makes her feel elite. "There's only one way to settle this, why don't we have a battle right now!" Patrick yelled out. "Fine, this will take care of this." Meagan said.

Katie was feeling a little bummed out about Patrick and Meagan fighting, she knew she had to referee the battle. "Get to the sides, I'll referee." said Katie as she got up.

Patrick and Meagan were both on opposite sides, and Katie was in the middle ready to call the battle. "This Pokemon battle between Meagan Puente and Patrick Schmidl will now begin. This will be a double battle and you should know the rules for double battles, last one standing wins. Let the battle begin!" Katie announced.

Patrick and Meagan looked puzzled with Katie's referee skills. The two of them got out their Pokeballs and were ready to battle. "Go Ralts and Trapinch!" Patrick yelled out sending out his Ralts and newly obtained Trapinch. "Come on out Shinx and Snorunt!" Meagan yelled out bringing out Shinx and Snorunt.

All four Pokemon were fiercely ready to battle. "Okay Ralts, use Calm MInd!" Patrick yelled out. Ralts tried to gain its focus with Calm Mind while he was waiting for Meagan to make her move. "Charge Shinx!" Meagan shouted as Shinx used Charge to gather electricity.

"Trapinch, use Sand Attack!" Patrick shouted out. Trapinch used Sand-Attack and gave Snorunt a hard time to see, but not Shinx because of its vision. "Patrick, you forgot about Shinx, use Tackle!" Meagan commanded to her Shinx. Shinx attacked Trapinch with Tackle, and it was a direct hit.

"Okay Snorunt, use Powder Snow!" Meagan yelled out to her Snorunt. Snorunt unleashed its Powder Snow on both Ralts and Trapinch giving them good damage. "Shinx, use Spark on Ralts!" Meagan yelled out. "Ralts, use Double Team!" Patrick retorted. Ralts used Double Team to have Shinx's attack get wasted, it hits a fake Ralts.

"Alright Snorunt, use Avalanche!" Meagan shouted. Snorunt gathered a whole bunch of energy for Avalanche to wipe out Ralts and Trapinch. "Ralts, use Teleport. Trapinch, use Dig!" Patrick retorted. Ralts used Teleport to transport itself away from the attack, while Trapinch used Dig to burrow underneath to hide from the attack.

Meagan couldn't believe her attack missed on both Ralts and Trapinch. "Wow Patrick, that was some good thinking there." Meagan replied. "Why thank you honey." Patrick said winking at her.

Shinx and Snorunt were trying to find the wereabouts of Ralts and Trapinch. Trapinch spotted Shinx from underneath and struck Shinx hard to knock it out. "Shinx no!" Meagan cried. "Now Ralts, use Confusion!" Patrick commanded to his Ralts. Ralts used its Confusion attack to lift Snorunt in the air, and slam it back to the ground causing it to faint.

"Shinx and Snorunt are both unable to battle, the winners are Ralts and Trapinch! The winner of the Pokemon battle is Patrick Schmidl!" Katie announced.

Patrick went up to his Ralts and Trapinch and gave them both a big hug. "Way to go guys, you made me proud." Patrick said. Meagan brought back Shinx and Snorunt into their Pokeballs. "Good job you two, take a nice rest." Meagan said happily.

"Patrick, I have to admit you are better than me. I know we both became Pokemon trainers at the same time." Meagan said until Patrick interupted. "Don't forget Katie." Patrick replied. "Yes, and Katie too, but you are better than me and I don't know if I will ever reach your potential." Meagan explained.

Patrick was feeling a bit concerned for his girlfriend that she may never be as good as him. "Meagan, you are showing great improvement. You got three gym tokens to show for it. I don't think you'll ever catch up to me, but you can reach those levels with some training, and giving your Pokemon lots of love." Patrick explained.

Meagan understood everything Patrick said, and felt like she could do anything. "I see where you're going with this honey. You make things so good for us." said Meagan as she gave Patrick a kiss.

Katie was joyfully looking at Patrick and Meagan. "Wow, you two are in love." said Katie. "Yes we are Katie Katie." Meagan jokingly said. Katie just ignored it and walked to a tree so she can relax.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Patrick Schmidl beats Meagan Puente in a Pokemon Double Battle**

**Patrick Schmidl: Treecko learned Slam**

** Furret learned Slam**

**Meagan Puente: Charmander learned Fire Spin**

**Shinx learned Crunch**

** Teddiursa learned Sweet Scent and Brick Break**

**Katie Puente: Piplup learned Rain Dance**

**Pikachu learned Agility**

**Spheal learned Frost Breath**

** Swablu learned Mist**


	110. Fire Gym: Poachers! Save Azumarill

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon , I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

The group was traveling to Miami, but decided to take a break. Patrick, Meagan, and Katie all decided to relax and bring all of the Pokemon out to play. All of the Pokemon were playing around with each other.

"It sure is nice to take a break and relax." Patrick said. "I know, we could use it. How much further are we from Miami?" Meagan asked. Patrick checked out the Pokemon Scanner and saw that they still had a ways to go. "Were making good progress, we'll relax here for the day, and tommorow we'll head out." Patrick said.

Meagan liked the idea, so did Katie who also wanted to take a break. Then all of sudden, a very injured Azumarill walked by looking like it was chasing something. "Guys, its an Azumarill!" Katie yelled out. Patrick looked up Azumarill on the Pokemon Scanner to learn more about it.

Meagan took a look at the wounds Azumarill suffered. "Oh no, this Azumarill was beaten!" Meagan cried in panic. "We have to get it to the Pokemon Center! I found one nearby." Patrick cried out.

Everyone made a run for the Pokemon Center carrying the Azumarill. The group arrived there just in time to get Azumarill to ER. Meagan was really worried because she felt very sensitive for any Pokemon, Katie was comforting her to support her and she was also worried. Patrick wanted to know what happened to Azumarill, he went up to the doctor.

"Doctor, how is Azumarill?" Patrick asked. The Pokemon doctor stood there looking a little concerned. "Azumarill will be fine, it was beaten up." the doctor explained. They were wondering what it meant by Azumarill getting beaten up. "You kids should be thankful for finding this Azumarill, it probably wouldn't have made it if it weren't for you." the doctor explained.

Hours has passed and Azumarill was alright. The doctor came out and told them that Azumarill made a full recovery. "Thank you kids for doing the right thing." said the doctor. "It's our pleasure, we'll look after this Azumarill." Meagan said.

They all walk out of the Pokemon Center with Azumarill, and all of sudden it begins to run off. "Azumarill!" Meagan cried. "We got to go after it." Patrick said. They all began to run after the wild Azumarill knowing what was going on.

They caught up to the Azumarill and asked what was going on. "Azumarill, what happened to you earlier?" Meagan asked. Azumarill tried to explain everything, but they won't understand because they don't speak Azumarill. "Let me try to understand what its saying, I know how to communicate with Pokemon." Patrick explained.

He went up to the Azumarill and tried to understand everything that went wrong. Patrick was trying to get the gesture, and he eventually did. "This Azumarill said it was attack, and its egg was taken by men." Patrick explained. "POACHERS!" Katie yelled. "Yeah, it was going after the egg that they took." Meagan said.

Azumarill finally understood the humans reaction to what happened. "You want us to help you get your egg back?" Patrick asked. Azumarill nodded yes meaning they could help. "One question, where do we start?" Meagan asked. Azumaill got a scent, it knows where the poachers and its egg are. "Follow that Azumarill!" Patrick cried out.

They all followed the Azumarill into the woods, looking for the poachers. Then deep inside the woods, there is a jeep with two men dressed in camoflauge with a blue egg in their possesion. "This Azumarill's egg will give us a huge bundle of money." one of the men said.

All of a sudden, Azumarill found the poachers and brought the entire group with. "Stop right there!" Katie yelled out. The poachers looked at the Azumarill and the kids. "Who are you?" one of the poachers asked. "We came for that egg, it belongs to this Azumarill!" Meagan cried. "They're after the egg, what do we do?" the other poacher asked. "We destroy them." said poacher A.

The two poachers along with Azumarill, Patrick, Meagan, and Katie were ready to take them on. "GO FEAROW! ELIMINATE THEM!" poacher A yelled out. "Raticate, attack!" poacher B screamed bringing out a Raticate. Coming out of the Pokeball was a Fearow and everyone knew they had to counterattack.

"Alright everyone, lets go! Come on out Larvitar!" Patrick yelled out bringing out Larvitar. "Shinx, attack!" Meagan shouted bringing out her Shinx. "It's Pikachu time!" Katie shouted out sending out Pikachu.

Neither Pokemon wants to show any mercy to those two evil men. "Fearow, use Drill Peck!" poacher A shouted out. "Raticate, use Hyper Fang!" yelled out poacher B. Fearow was coming towards everyone with Drill Peck, while Raticate was charging with Hyper Fang. "Larvitar, use Sandstorm!" Patrick retorted. Larvitar whipped up a Sandstorm and neither Fearow or Raticate could see anything, they ended up attacking each other.

"Pikachu, use Thundershock!" Katie yelled out. Pikachu gathered electricity to unleash a Thundershock attack that strikes both Fearow and Raticate with big damage. "Shinx, use Shock Wave!" Meagan commanded. Shinx unleashed a Shock Wave attack that just did good damage to the two Pokemon.

"Darn it, they're beating us." poacher B said. "Lets hightail!" poacher A replied as the two men got into their jeep with the Pokemon Egg. Azumarill jumped into the action to stop them from getting away with its child. "Get out of the way, don't make us do what we did to you before!" poacher A screamed.

Poacher B threw a bomb at the three Pokemon that were battling Fearow and Raitcate. The bomb exploded and Larvitar, Shinx, and Pikachu were caught in the blast. "Larvitar!" Patrick cried. "Shinx!" Meagan cried. "Pikachu!" Katie cried.

The three Pokemon were hurt and Fearow and Raticate just started abusing them. "No, stop it!" Meagan cried with tears. "Guys look, Azumarill is fighting the men." Patrick said. Azumarill used Bubblebeam on the jeep destroying it, but the Pokemon Egg began to fly away. "Oh no, the egg!" Katie cried.

Meagan saw the egg, she dashed for it and with all of her might even with Fearow and Raticate on her tail, she managed to catch it. "Nice save Meagan!" Patrick shouted.

The poachers saw Meagan with the egg, they knew they need it back. "Hand over the egg!" poacher A yelled out. "NEVER!" Meagan screamed. "Kill them!" poacher B shouted. Fearow and Raticate were ready to attack Meagan with the egg, Azumarill was worn out from the Bubblebeam and the explosion.

Shinx got up and saw Meagan in big trouble. Larvitar and Pikachu got up as well to notice Shinx looking at Meagan. Shinx was not going to let anything happen to Meagan, so it charged towards Fearow and Raticate and began to glow.

"Shinx?" Meagan questioned herself as she saw Shinx glow while trying to save her. Shinx completly changed form, it was now a Luxio.

"HOLY TAMOLI! SHINX EVOLVED!" Patrick yelled out. Luxio used Shock Wave on Fearow and Raticate defeating them instantly. Luxio got over to Meagan to protect her and the egg from the poachers. Meagan was memorized by the fact that Shinx evolved into Luxio. She took out her Pokemon Scanner to learn more about it.

"We got to spilt now!" poacher B screamed. "Luxio, use Spark!" Meagan commanded to her new Luxio. Luxio unleashed a Spark attack that knocked out the poachers, and were sent down to the ground.

They all tied them up and later, the cops came to arrest them. "Nice work, these men were terrorizing these lands for years. I can't believe you captured them." the officer said. "Thank you very much, we saw that these guys stole a Pokemon Egg, and this egg belonged to Azumarill right here." Meagan explained pointing to the Azumarill. "I see, well now they're going to be serving time in prison thanks to you kids." the officer said.

Meagan then noticed the egg was about ready to hatch, Azumarill noticed the glow. "It's time, put the egg down Meagan." Patrick said. Meagan gently put the egg down.

Patrick, Meagan, Katie, Azumarill, and the officer witness the egg being ready to hatch. It finally hatched and coming out was an Azurill. "It's and Azurill." Katie said. She looked up Azurill on the Pokemon Scanner and learned its the baby form of Azumarill. The first thing the baby Azurill saw was its mother.

They bonded very well, and thanked them both for their help. "That Azumarill wants to thank you all for everything." said the officer. "I understand." Patrick said.

They all begin to continue their journey as they get ready to travel through the forest to get to Miami. "Continue to travel south, you still got another 530 miles to get there." explained the officer. "Thank you very much, its a long way but we'll take it." Patrick said to the officer.

They all waived goodbye and continued their journey for Miami. As they were walking, they noticed that the Azumarill and Azurill were seen right in front of them. "Azumarill and Azurill?" Meagan questioned. Azumarill and Azurill went up to Meagan, and explained even though it was her child, she wanted to thank her by letting her take Azurill.

"What, you want me to take Azurill with you? I can't do that, it's your child." Meagan explained. Azumarill was very kind enough to let her take Azurill, not only for saving Azumarill's life, but letting Azurill get a chance to enjoy life. "You're the reason why that egg didn't break and Azurill is safe, Azumarill is saying that its best you take Azurill with you." Patrick explained.

Azurill jumped over to Meagan and rubbed itself against her leg. "Well, okay. I promise to take good care of Azurill." Meagan said to Azumarill. Azumarill was very happy, and so was Azurill.

Meagan then took out her Pokeball and easily caught Azurill without a problem. "I got an Azurill." Meagan said smiling. Patrick and Katie were feeling very happy that Meagan got a new Pokemon, they hope for many great times to come.

**Pokemon Update:**

**Meagan Puente: Caught an Azurill**

** Shinx evolved in Luxio**


	111. Fire Gym: Purrfect Pokemon

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon , I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Patrick, Meagan, and Katie continue their travels for Miami hoping to reach the city of San Juan. They still had ways to go before they reach Miami, but they were making good time.

"Checking out some Pokemon, they are cute and they are pretty. I love these Pokemon, I love every Pokemon!" Katie said singing. Then Slakoth came out and hugged her from behind. "Except for Slakoth." Katie muttered.

Katie was singing to seeing some of the Pokemon throughout their travels, seeing Pidgey, Tangela, Spinarak, Natu, Mareep, Hoppip, Zigzagoon, Seedot, Shroomish, Spoink, Starly, Bidoof, Shinx, Burmy, and a Chatot. "Why were you singing Katie?" Meagan asked. "Well, I'm bored and I was trying to put some fun in with singing." Katie explained.

Katie was just trying to put some fun after there has been silent walking for hours. The group was then interrupted by a Meowth that ran by. "Was that a Meowth?" Katie asked. "I'll take a look." Patrick said taking out his Pokemon Scanner. The Pokemon Scanner identified the Pokemon as a Meowth with a green light indicating that it is a wild Meowth.

"Yep, that's a Meowth alright." Patrick said to Katie. Meagan was looking at Katie seeing she desperately wanted a Meowth. "Katie, did you want a Meowth?" Meagan asked. Katie looked at the two with a grieveing look. "In less than three days, you both got new Pokemon. Patrick got himself a Trapinch, Meagan got an Azurill and her Shinx evolved into a Luxio." Katie explained. "What are you trying to say?" Meagan asked. "It's my turn to get a new Pokemon!" Katie yelled.

Katie lost sight of the Meowth and really wanted to catch it. "Where is that Meowth?" Katie asked herself. The Meowth then showed itself again to Katie, spotting it and going after it. "Get back here Meowth!" Katie yelled. "Katie, wait up." Meagan said running after Katie.

The Meowth was running down the path and then it got tired and just waited for Katie to come by. Katie finally reached the wild Meowth with a look that shows she means business. "Alright Meowth, you're going to be mine." Katie said taking out a Pokeball.

Patrick and Meagan caught up and watched Katie get ready to battle. "Are you sure you can catch Meowth?" Patrick asked. "Yeah, I can do it." Katie said looking at Patrick and Meagan.

"It's Swablu time!" Katie shouted out, but her Slakoth came out instead. "Grrrr, Slakoth return!" Katie shouted sending Slakoth back into its Pokeball. "As I was saying, it's Swablu time!" Katie shouted sending out Swablu.

Meowth saw Swablu and was ready to battle. "Okay Swablu, use Peck!" Katie yelled out. Swablu came closing in with Peck, but Meowth dodged the attack. "I think Meowth is going to attack now." Patrick said. They looked at Meowth, and it did look like it was going to attack.

Meowth tried to attack Swablu with a Scratch attack, but Swablu was able to dodge it. "What else can this Meowth do?" Meagan asked herself. Meowth came at Swablu again with a Bite attack. "Swablu, dodge it and use Fury Attack!" Katie retorted. Swablu avoided Meowth's Bite and landed face on the ground while Swablu used Fury Attack to weaken Meowth.

Meowth then faught back by using Fury Swipes on Swablu. "Swablu!" Katie cried. "That must of been Fury Swipes." Meagan said. "Yeah, that is one tough Meowth." Patrick replied.

Swablu got hurt from Meowth's Fury Swipes, but it wasn't giving in so easily. "Okay Swablu, use Sing!" Katie commanded to her Swablu. It was time for Swablu to give a nice lullaby to Meowth, Swablu used Sing to put Meowth to sleep. "Now, use Take Down!" Katie shouted. Swablu charged right towards Meowth for a Take Down attack, and Meowth didn't look like it was going to get up.

"Katie, now is your chance!" Meagan shouted. She knew it, this was Katie's chance of getting Meowth into the Pokeball. "Okay Meowth, sweet dreams. Pokeball, go!" Katie yelled out throwing the Pokeball at Meowth.

Meowth was taken inside the Pokeball and it would sucessfully wiggle for a full 15 seconds until it stopped. The battle was over, Katie captured Meowth.

"She did it, she captured Meowth." Patrick said smiling crossing his arms. Katie ran up to the Pokeball and held it in her hand. "I did it, I caught Meowth!" Katie shouted.

So now Katie has a new Pokemon, the Scratch Cat Pokemon Meowth now belonged to Katie Puente. With a new Pokemon and new friend, Katie now is more determined to get the Fire Token at the Fire Gym in San Juan. Now the entire group is continuing their adventure as they set their sights for Miami.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Katie Puente: Captured a Meowth**


	112. Fire Gym: The Tonkel Twins Tyrogues

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon , I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

We join Mark and Jake Tonkel, along with CJ and Heather Kurowski as they are continuing their Pokemon journey. They still are trying to get their Ice Token as they are heading for Calgary.

They were resting at a Pokemon Center trying to get to Calgary. "Hey Mark, we got a phone call from home. It's our mom." Jake said looking at the message. "Your mom is calling, but why?" CJ asked. "I don't know, she might want to give us something." Mark explained.

They begin to speak to Jackie on a video phone, she was Mark and Jake's mother. "Hello boys, how are you doing?" Jackie happily asked. "Were doing good." Mark said. CJ and Heather were looking at the screen of the phone.

"Boys, I see you made some friends. Who are they?" Jackie asked. Jake went up and introduced them to their mom. "Mom, this is CJ and Heather. Were traveling together to give each other some company." Jake said. "Nice to meet you." CJ responded. "I'm Heather, and this is my brother CJ." Heather responded.

Jackie was very impressed to hear that CJ and Heather were brother and sister. "Brother and sister, I'm impressed to hear that. So what are you doing right now?" Jackie asked. "Were on our way to Calgary to get ourselves an Ice Token." Mark explained. "Yeah, our aunt Karen is the leader of the Ice Gym." said CJ.

Jackie was so excited to notice that CJ and Heather were the niece and nephew of a gym leader. "That is so cool, you have an aunt that is a gym leader. Mark and Jake also have an aunt that is a gym leader, and their uncle as well." Jackie explained. "We know, and we also have an uncle who is a gym leader." CJ replied.

After all the talk about their journey and who is a gym leader, Jackie was ready to get to business. "Okay, I wanted to give you boys something." Jackie replied. Mark and Jake were wondering what they could be getting. It could be food, clothes, but whatever it was, they could use it. Jackie then pulled out two Pokeballs. "Mom, are you giving us Pokeballs?" Jake asked. "No, I'm giving you a Pokemon that I managed to catch. I caught three of them and I was thinking why not give them to my sons." Jackie explained.

The boys were pumped up to hear that they were getting a new Pokemon. "Sweet, a Pokemon! What is it!" Mark exclaimed in joy. "I'm keeping it a surprise, give me your location and I'll mail them to you." Jackie said. "Okay." said Mark.

They told them the Pokemon Center that they were in, giving the exact coordinates, and they began to wait. "So, you're getting new Pokemon?" CJ asked. "Yes we are!" Mark and Jake both exclaimed in union. News was also given that her daughter Katie was going to get a Pokemon from her mom as well.

They stayed at the Pokemon Center the entire night and the next day, a package came from their mom. "Oh boy, the new Pokemon are here!" Mark yelled in joy.

Mark, Jake, along with CJ and Heather saw the parcel from their mom. When they opened it, out came two Pokeballs. "I wonder what's inside. Rock, paper, scissors for who gets the first choice." Jake said. "Your on." replied Mark.

Mark and Jake played a game of rock, paper, scissors. Mark went with paper while Jake took rock. "Paper covers rock, I choose first." Mark said. He took one of the Pokeballs and then held it in his hands. "Alright, lets see what I got." replied Mark.

Jake, CJ, and Heather took a look at Mark as he was ready to send out his new Pokemon. "Come on out mystery Pokemon!" Mark yelled out. The Pokeball opened, and Mark Tonkel just got himself a Tyrogue.

"I think that's a Tyrogue." said Heather. Jake took out his Pokemon Scanner to get a closer look at the Pokemon, and it was Tyrogue. "So, you got yourself a Tyrogue." CJ said. "Yep, I sure did." Mark said.

It was now Jake's turn to get a Pokemon. He took the other Pokeball out and held it in his hands. "Okay now, new Pokemon come on out!" Jake shouted sending out his Pokemon. Mark, CJ, and Heather couldn't believe their own eyes for the Pokemon that Jake got from his mom, it was another Tyrogue.

"Another Tyrogue?" Mark questioned. "Yeah, and Katie was getting a Pokemon as well. Probably was getting herself a Tyrogue as well." Jake explained.

CJ and Heather went up to the boys and talked about Tyrogue. "You know, CJ has plenty of knowledge on the Pokemon Tyrogue." Heather explained. "Yeah, Tyrogue actually has three different evolutions. If it has plenty of attack, then it will evolve into Hitmonlee. If Tyrogue has more defense, it will evolve into Hitmonchan. If the attack and defense is the same, then Tyrogue will become a Hitmontop." CJ explained.

Mark and Jake were very impressed to hear about what Tyrogue could evolve into. "Awesome, Tyrogue has three different stages." Mark happily said. "Alright, lets make sure we get something different bro, okay." Jake said. "You got it." Mark replied giving a thumbs up.

Mark, Jake, CJ, Heather, and the two Tyrogues are standing with each other ready for more adventure. Two new Pokemon, one each for the Tonkel twins. Now they must continue their way towards the Pokemon Grand Prix.

**Pokemon Update:**

**Mark Tonkel: Recieved a Tyrogue**

**Jake Tonkel: Recieved a Tyrogue**


	113. Fire Gym: Katie's Tyrogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon , I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Diana Yates, Beth Yates, and Katie Tonkel were on their way to a nearby Pokemon Center when they got the word that Katie's mom wanted to give her a Pokemon. They hurried to the nearest Pokemon Center to get the parcel.

"Were almost there." said Beth. "I can't wait to get my new Pokemon, I wonder what it will be?" Katie questioned herself.

Moments later, the entire group arrived at the Pokemon Center where Katie asked for her parcel. Katie got her package from her mom and saw a Pokeball inside. "This must be it, my new Pokemon." said Katie happily.

Katie grasped the Pokeball in her hand gently, and she smiled and looked at the Pokeball like it was a treasure. "Well, what are you waiting for. Open the Pokeball already." Diana said. Katie then opened up the Pokeball, and coming out was a Tyrogue, just like what her brothers got.

"It's a Tyrogue." Diana said looking at the Pokemon. Katie's new Tyrogue seemed pretty fond of Katie, it wasn't necessary for her mom to send her a new Pokemon, but it was nice however.

They all took some time for Katie and Tyrogue to get along. "So, how are you two doing?" Beth asked. "Terrific!" exclaimed Katie. "So, you want to give that Tyrogue an opportunity to battle?" Beth asked. "Okay, my Tyrogue against your Magby." Katie replied. "Deal!" Beth exclaimed.

All three girls went outside to look for a place to battle, they then find a battlefield in the park they use for their Pokemon battle. With Beth on one side, Katie on the other side, and Diana refereeing, everything was set.

"This Pokemon battle between Beth Yates and Katie Tonkel is about to begin. Each trainer may use only one Pokemon. Let the battle begin!" Diana announced.

"Go Magby!" Beth yelled out sending out a Magby. "Go Tyrogue!" Katie yelled out sending out her Tyrogue. Earlier in their adventures, Beth was given a Pokemon Egg and the egg hatched into a Magby. Since then, Magby has been a loyal companion to Beth, now it faces Katie's new Tyrogue.

"Alright Magby, use Smokescreen!" Beth shouted. Magby jumped into action and used Smokescreen on the battlefield giving Tyrogue a hard time to see. "Darn, I can't see anything. Tyrogue, use Foresight!" Katie commanded. Tyrogue used its Foresight to get a clearer look in the smoke. "Now use Tackle!" Katie retorted. Tyrogue jumped into the smoke and tried to use Tackle.

"Magby, Fire Spin!" Beth shouted. Tyrogue couldn't see anything very well in the smoke, it wasn't expecting a Fire Spin that hits Tyrogue. The smoke finally clears only to see that Tyrogue was burnt up.

"Tyrogue, are you okay!" Katie yelled out. Tyrogue got up, but was hurt badly. "Okay, time to finish this. Magby, use Faint Attack!" Beth commanded to her Magby. Magby went up to the burnt Tyrogue and used Faint Attack to knock out Tyrogue.

"Tyrogue is unable to battle, the winner is Magby! The winner of this Pokemon battle is Beth Yates!" Diana announced.

Beth and Magby jumped in joy for their victory while Katie tends to Tyrogue's burns. "Tyrogue, are you okay?" Katie asked worried. Tyrogue showed signs that it was alright. "That's good, why don't we take you back to the Pokemon Center so you can rest." Katie said to her Tyrogue.

They returned to the Pokemon Center as Katie was keeping an eye on Tyrogue. Diana and Beth came in to check on Katie and Tyrogue. "So, how is Tyrogue?" Diana asked. "Tyrogue is doing fine, once its healed we'll get going." Katie explained. "Okay, Tyrogue does need some training." Beth replied.

They agreed that their journey would continue as soon as Tyrogue got out of the Pokemon Center. Knowing that Tyrogue does need to get some training in, Katie has high hopes for Tyrogue along with all of her other Pokemon.

Dawn has broke, Tyrogue has healed, and now the adventure continues for Diana, Beth, and Katie to get into the Pokemon Grand Prix.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Beth Yates beats Katie Tonkel in a Pokemon battle**

**Beth Yates: Recieved a Magby from a Pokemon Egg that hatched**

**Katie Tonkel: Recieved a Tyrogue**


	114. Fire Gym: Slew Of Battles

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon , I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Max Schmidl continued his Pokemon journey, he was on a cruise ship traveling for new lands, and new challenges. He took a break from entering Pokemon gyms and decided to do more training to make sure no one beats him.

"There we go, a new destination up ahead!" Max said looking at an upcoming island. Max was approaching Barbados Island which was located in the of the Carribean Sea. He hopes to see new Pokemon and new challenges up ahead.

The shipe finally arrived at the port and Max stepped off. The first thing that was on his mind was to find a worthy opponent to face in a Pokemon battle. "Let's see if I can find anyone to battle." Max said to himself.

Max was looking all over for a challenge, then someone runs right into him. "You, I don't know where you came from, but we battle now!" the guy said. "Alright, bring it on!" Max exclaimed.

The two trainers were ready to fight. "Go Rattata!" the trainer yelled out sending out a Rattata. "My turn, go Elekid!" Max shouted sending out an Elekid. Max caught an Elekid in his travels and now it becomes one of the members of Max's Pokemon team.

"Elekid, use Thundershock!" Max ordered. Elekid used Thundershock and zapped away Rattata easily. The trainer called back his Rattata and ran off.

Another trainer came in for Max and he was ready to battle. "You and me, a Pokemon battle!" the guy shouted. "You're on, and you can use many Pokemon as you want at the same time, I'll just use one." Max said smiling.

The trainer was ready to battle. "Come on out everyone!" the trainer screamed. A Cubone, Zigzagoon, Mankey, Tentacool, Slugma, and Shellos. "Not a problem, Elekid, use Thundershock on all of them." Max calmly said. Elekid without any problem zapped them with Thundershock, and they all fell down except for Cubone.

"Ha, electric attacks don't work on ground Pokemon!" the trainer shouted. "I know, I had something planned for that Cubone. Elekid, use Low Kick!" Max commanded. Elekid struck Cubone with Low Kick and Cubone was out cold.

The trainer called back all of his Pokemon and ran off. "Max two, trainers zero!" Max said with a cool voice. Max was right now on fire as he continued to face trainers one by one.

His Gastly used Night Shade to beat a Drowzee, Kadabra used Psybeam to conquer a Lairon, Dratini beat a trainer's Skorupi with Dragonbreath, and Riolu finished things off with a Cross Chop to defeat Heracross.

"Is this all you got, where is the best trainer! I want to face him or her!" Max yelled. "The strongest trainer on Barbados Island lives over there. His name is Gruden." the trainer said pointing to a big house nearby. "Gruden, lets see if he is really strong." Max said.

Max walked into the house and met a big man who wore a big brown cloth over his body with a beaded necklace, he also wore blue pants, and no shoes. The man looked at Max with a slight glare. "Are you the strongest trainer on this island? Are you Gruden?" Max asked. The man sat there and paused for moment, then he spoke. "Yes, did you want to batte me?" Gruden asked. "Yes I do!" Max exclaimed.

Max and Gruden shook hand and was ready to battle, then burrowing out of the ground was that old man again. "I do the referee job here!" the old man yelled out.

Max and Gruden walked outside and the villagers were ready to watch the battle. "This Pokemon battle between the trainer on my left, and the trainer on my right will now begin. Each trainer may use two Pokemon, let the battle begin!" the old man announced.

Gruden was the first one to send out a Pokemon. "Go Machoke!" Gruden yelled out sending out a Machoke. "Machoke huh, lets see what I could use. Here we go, come on out Dratini!" Max yelled out sending out his Dratini.

Everyone was amazed to see a Dritini. "Is that a Dratini, I heard those things are really rare." a villager said. After the amazement, the battle finally began.

"Okay Dratini, use Agility!" Max shouted. Dratini increased its speed with Agility so that it would be fast enough. "Okay now, let the games begin. Machoke, use Karate Chop!" Gruden yelled out. "Dodge it!" Max retorted. Machoke tried to hit Dratini with Karate Chop, but it got out of the way quickly.

"Nice job Dratini, now use Twister!" Max yelled out. Dratini whipped up a Twister attack, but Gruden thought of other ideas. "Machoke, use Vital Throw!" Gruden ordered. Machoke managed to get a hold of Dratini avoiding the Twister attack and used Vital Throw to toss Dratini in the air and let it fall back to the ground.

"Okay Machoke, Low Sweep!" yelledout Gruden. Machoke used Low Sweep on Dratini sending it flying to a wall, and its defeat. "There we go, a little challenge is what I wanted." Max said smirking.

"Dratini is unable to battle, the winner is Machoke!" the old man shouted.

Max took out his Pokeball to bring back Dratini. "Dratini, return." Max replied. Dratini was back in its Pokeball, and now Max must choose another Pokemon. "Time for round two, go Charmander!" Max yelled out sending out his Charmander.

Charmander seemed pumped up for the battle, but Machoke looked like it had some energy left. "Alright Machoke, use Karate Chop!" Gruden commanded to his Machoke. Machoke was coming at Charmander with Karate Chop, but Max was ready for anything. "Flamethrower." Max replied. Charmander shot a Flamethrower right at Machoke's face, it would get knocked out by the blast.

"Machoke is unable to battle, the winner is Charmander!" the old man shouted.

"Not bad, you got some guts." said Gruden while bringing back his Machoke. Gruden was down to his last Pokemon, the question was what would he use. "Let the final round begin, come on out Tropius!" Gruden yelled out sending out a Tropius from his Pokeball.

"Darn it, I don't want to fight that!" Max angrily said. "Oh, you're afraid of my Tropius. It is my best Pokemon." Gruden said smirking at Max. "No, the fact I'm having my Charmander face a grass type." Max said. "Grass type, but you have a fire type Pokemon, that should be a big advantage for you." Gruden explained. "That's why I'm angry, I wanted a challenge with no advantages." Max explained. "Well don't worry, my Tropius will put up a fight." Gruden said.

Charmander and Tropius were now ready to fight each other. "Okay then, Charmander use Flamethrower!" Max yelled out. "Dodge it!" Gruden shouted. Tropius got out of the way in time, that impressed Max a little. "Now use Body Slam!" Gruden yelled out. Tropius flew up and tried to hit Charmander with a Body Slam, but Charmander dodged the attack.

Charmander had some fight in itself. "Charmander, use Dragon Rage up close on Tropius, followed by Metal Claw!" Max commanded to his Charmander. Charmander took the orders and attacked Tropius up close with Dragon Rage that did some damage to Tropius, then Charmander followed it up with Metal Claw which hurt Tropius a bit.

"This is not what I wanted." Max said. "Tropius, use Synthesis!" Gruden yelled out. Tropius used Synthesis to recover from the damage it took from the two attacks. "Whoa, I forgot Tropius can use Synthesis to heal itself." Max said to himself.

Charmander was now starting to feel a little worn out, and when it saw Tropius use Synthesis, things looked bad. "Okay Charmander, use Smokescreen!" Max yelled out. Charmander covered the entire battlefield with smoke using Smokescreen. "Tropius, fly up in the air and use Whirlwind to blow the smoke away." Gruden said to his Tropius. Whirlwind was used to get rid of the smoke and locate Charmander.

"Now use Leaf Tornado!" Gruden shouted. Tropius attacked Charmander with Leaf Tornado, and Charmader was caught in the attack and couldn't get out of it. "Now finish it off with Body Slam!" Gruden shouted. Tropius used Body Slam to pound Charmander to the ground, and defeat it.

"Charmander is unable to battle, the winner is Tropius! The winner of this battle is the trainer on my left!" the old man announced. The old man grabbed on to a Drifblim and floated away.

"I take back what I said Gruden, you did give me a challenge." Max said. "I told you that Tropius is my best Pokemon, and I don't ever care about type advantage." Gruden explained. "Neither do I, I actually perfer having a disadvantage to give myself a good challenge." Max explained.

The two were pleased with each others performance in the battle. "Do you think you'll ever want a rematch against me?" Gruden asked. "No, you're not the guy I need to beat, I need to beat sixteen certain Pokemon trainers and they are the world's gym leaders." Max said. "Ah, you're trying to get into the Pokemon Grand Prix. That event is really famous." Gruden said. "That's right, and this battle and all of the other battles is what helped me get better." Max explained.

Another ship was on its way for the deck, Max boarded the ship and continued his Pokemon journey, he hopes soon to get into the Pokemon Grand Prix.

**Pokemon Update:**

**Max Schmidl: Caught an Elekid**


	115. Fire Gym: The Group's Adventure Recap

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon , I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Everyone continued on with their Pokemon adventure. The group was now coming close to the city of Miami where they hope to get closer to San Juan. Each of the three Pokemon trainers now has six Pokemon on their team.

"Well, its great to see how we all have a total of six Pokemon." Patrick said. "Yeah, and after all, the rules say we can only carry six Pokemon." Meagan said. "Even though we could get more Pokemon and change our team around, I'll stick we what I got." Katie replied. "Me too!" Patrick and Meagan both said in union.

The entire group has now decided that the six Pokemon they have will be the ones they train with, and any other Pokemon they catch can be a gift for their aunts and uncles. "Why don't we take a look at all the Pokemon we got." Patrick said.

Patrick got out his Pokeballs and tossed them in the air, and all of them came out. Patrick's Treecko, Furret, Ralts, Larvitar, Remoraid, and Trapinch were out of their Pokeballs. Patrick began to speak about his Pokemon in a series of flashbacks.

_Treecko's Flashback_

"Treecko, you were the the first Pokemon I got when my journey began. I consider you my best friend and my best Pokemon no matter what."

_Furret's Flashback_

"Furret, you were just a Sentret when I got you. You were the first Pokemon I ever captured and you worked so hard to evolve into a Furret."

_Ralts Flashback_

"Ralts, we met in the forest and I found a way to train you, and now you're a very useful team member, and most importantly a great friend."

_Larvitar's Flashback_

"Larvitar, I saved you from Darkdust and you were one the Pokemon I really wanted to have. We have already been through so much throughout this journey."

_Remoraid's Flashback_

"Remoraid, you just hopped into my Pokeball when I first saw you. I didn't really need to challenge you, but I helped train you very well."

_Trapinch's Flashback_

"And finally, Trapinch, we haven't known each other for that long but these Pokemon have already became great friends to me, I hope we get a great bond together as well."

_End of Flashbacks_

Patrick was so happy with everything he and his Pokemon have gone through during their adventure. "Now, lets make more memories by getting ourselves into the Pokemon Grand Prix!" Patrick said raising his fist. All of his Pokemon cheered and jumped in triumph.

Meagan then took out all of her Pokeballs, and brought them all out. Meagan's Charmander, Snubbull, Luxio, Snorunt, Teddiursa, and Azurill were out looking very happy and healthy. Meagan then began to go into a series of flashbacks.

_Charmander's Flashback_

"I remember the day I became a Pokemon trainer. Charmander, you were my first Pokemon and we have been through a whole lot together."

_Snubbull's Flashback_

"Snubbull, you ended up being the first Pokemon I would ever capture. You already looked like one of my best Pokemon right when I got you."

_Luxio's Flashback_

"Luxio, when I captured you, all you were was a Shinx. We went through so much throughout our adventures, and the best moment so far was when you evolved."

_Snorunt's Flashback_

"Snorunt, we were in a cold region at the time. That was when I met you for the first time, and I hope we can build on what we have."

_Teddiursa's Flashback_

"Teddiursa, you were scared of humans when we first met. Then I showed you how some of us can be good, and we have become good friends."

_Azurill's Flashback_

"Finally Azurill, you wouldn't even get to live life if it weren't for me. I saved your mother and your mother offered to let you travel with me. I do hope we can enjoy more during our adventures together."

_End of Flashbacks_

Meagan was very emotional of herself and her Pokemon on how much of a bond they have shared during their adventure. "Lets make each other proud, just like Patrick we shall continue onward for the Pokemon Grand Prix!" Meagan cried out. Her Pokemon were also feeling pumped up from her speech, and were ready.

Katie then took out her Pokeballs and sent out all of her Pokemon. Katie's Piplup, Pikachu, Spheal, Swablu, and Meowth were all out, but Slakoth came out on its own and hugged Katie from behind. Katie just showed a glazed look on her face as Slakoth happily hugged her. Katie was ready to tell the story of all of her Pokemon that she got and what they've been through.

_Piplup's Flashback_

"Piplup, you were my first Pokemon when my journey began. You did your job of not only being a good team member, but a terrific friend."

_Slakoth's Flashback_

"Slakoth, you were a complete accident when I caught you. I wanted a Hoothoot and you got in the way of the Pokeball. You are annoying, but deep down you have shown great respect for me and have been a big powerhouse on my team. I truly do thank you for that."

_Pikachu's Flashback_

"Pikachu, we visited a Pokemon Ranch and the farmer there gave me a Pokemon Egg because he really liked me. When you hatched, you were just a Pichu. Then when I was getting my first gym token, that was when you evolved into Pikachu."

_Spheal's Flashback_

"Spheal, we met in the Columbia Mountains where it was cold. When I captured you, we became great friends and I hope we can become better friends in the future."

_Swablu's Flashback_

"Swablu, you swooped down and took my shoe, but after helping us out with Darkdust, you joined me and the first thing we did together as a team was get my third gym token."

_Meowth's Flashback_

"And Meowth, there really isn't much to say. I would hope we can become great friends in the future and you can appricate me."

_End of Flashbacks_

Katie enjoyed every moment of her Pokemon journey with Patrick, Meagan, and all of her Pokemon. "Now guys, lets all work together to get into that Pokemon Grand Prix!" Katie yelled out. The Pokemon happily got up and jumped in the air for joy.

Patrick, Meagan, and Katie have relived the events that have taken place during their Pokemon journey, and now they still have a long way to go. The group and all of their Pokemon ran forward and chased down the road for Miami.

"This has been a terrific adventure, lets see what awaits us!" Patrick shouted out as he, Meagan, Katie, and all of the Pokemon ran down the path.

**Pokemon Updates: NONE**


	116. Fire Gym: Preparations In Miami

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon , I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

After weeks of traveling, the team finally arrived in the city of Miami. "Okay everyone, we have made it to Miami!" Patrick exclaimed. Meagan and Katie were so relieved that they finally made it to Miami.

Now that they have arrived, they must first visit a Pokemon Center. Patrick, Meagan, and Katie reach the Miami Pokemon Center so they can let their Pokemon heal after a long exhausting journey.

Patrick then went up to the doctor of the Pokemon Center to ask about the ferries. "Excuse me, when is the next ferry going to leave for the Bahamas?" Patrick asked. "Well, I'll take a look for you all." the doctor said looking at his computer.

The pokemon doctor looked at the computer and saw a list of what ferries are going where and at what time. "If you're looking for a ferry to the Bahamas, it won't be ready for another two days." the doctor explained. "Okay, where can we get our tickets?" Meagan asked. "You can go to the travel agency for a ticket." the doctor explained. "Thank you very much." Patrick said.

Patrick, Meagan, and Katie knew that if they want to be ready for their trip to the Bahamas, they must get their tickets first. "Okay, why don't we get our tickets now so we don't fall behind." Patrick said to the Puente sisters. "That is a good idea honeypie." Meagan said kissing him on the cheek. Patrick just blushed to the kiss and went off to look for the travel agency.

The group left the Pokemon Center with their Pokemon inside so they can heal as they looked for the travel agency that would give them the tickets for the ferry. "Where is it, where is the travel agency?" Meagan asked.

Patrick found a stranger on the sidewalk and asked her. "Excuse me, do you know where the travel agency is?" Patrick asked. "Oh, just go three blocks down this street that way, you won't miss it." the woman answered. "Thank you." Patrick replied as he, Meagan, and Katie continued to walk down the street.

After walking three blocks, they finally arrive at the travel agency. The door had a picture of a Lapras on it as they walk in. It was empty inside, the walls were red, and there were pictures of various places hanging around.

"Okay, so where do we get our tickets?" Katie asked. They walked up to the front desk to meet with the receptionist. "How may I help you." the receptionist said. "Yes, we want to get tickets for a ferry to the bahamas." Patrick said. "Just sit there and wait, and someone will be there to speak with you." the receptionist explained. "Thank you." Patrick replied.

Patrick, Meagan, and Katie were in the waiting room hoping to get in and see someone about getting tickets for the ferry to the Bahamas. "You guys can go in now." said the receptionist.

The group went in and sat down in front of a man with a white button up shirt. "Hello there, I never expect kids to be in my office." said the travel agent. "Nice to see you sir, we were here for tickets to teh Bahamas." Patrick said. "Oh, the Bahamas." replied the travel agent.

He took a look at the ferries that were going to the Bahamas, and saw that he still had tickets to get there. "Alright, I got a nice deal for you. Two days at 2:00 P.M., that is the day and time for the next ferry." the travel agent explained. "Okay, we'll take three tickets please." Meagan said.

The travel agent was looking for tickets for that ferry, and he found them in his desk. "Okay, its $25 for each ticket. So that comes to $75 dollars." the travel agent explained. "We'll take it sir!" Patrick exclaimed. "Alright, you made a good deal." said the travel agent.

They handed him $75 and got the three ferry tickets in return. "Thank you very much sir." Patrick said as everyone shook the man's hand. "Your welcome, you kids enjoy yourself." said the travel agent as they all left.

Patrick, Meagan, and Katie all returned to the Pokemon Center and got their Pokemon back as they were good as new. "What should we do for the rest of today and tommorow?" Katie asked. "I don't know really, we have to be stuck here for two days, waaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh." Meagan replied as she fake cried again.

Patrick and Katie just stepped away from her so nobody thinks of anything were no plans for what they were going to do, they decided to just call it a day and have fun tommorow in Miami before they have to leave.

**Pokemon Update: NONE**


	117. Fire Gym: Margaret Blooms

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon , I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Margaret Schmidl was on her Pokemon Journey, she was in the middle of a Pokemon battle with another trainer. She had out her Skitty, as she battled a Pokemon trainer with a Raticate.

"Alright Skitty, use Sing!" Margaret yelled out. Skitty used Sing to put the Raticate to sleep, and it fell asleep. "Now give it a wake up call with Doubleslap!" Margaret commanded. Skitty attacked Raticate with Doubleslap knocking Raticate out.

"Raticate is unable to battle, the winner is Skitty! The winner of this Pokemon battle is the trainer on my right!" the old man announced as he is taken by Diglett underground.

Margaret and the trainer shook hands, complimented on their battle, and ran off. She was getting better at the moment, but was still looking at her token collection seeing that she has three. "Okay, I got the Rock Token, the Ice Token, and the Steel Token." Margaret said to herself.

She was on her way to the next gym after just winning the Steel Token in New York. As she was walking, another Pokemon trainer came out. It was a guy with flaming red hair, he wore sunglasses, had on a blue denim jacket, blue pants and white gym shoes. "Hey you, are you a Pokemon trainer?" the guy asked.

Margaret took a puzzled look at the Pokemon trainer. "Yes I am, why do you ask that?" Margaret asked. The guy raised his fist in the air and began speaking. "The name is Ricky, I want to challenge you to a three on three Pokemon battle!" Ricky exclaimed. "Okay, I could use another battle." Margaret said flipping her hair.

The old man who loves refereeing battles came out of the ground again with the same group of Diglett. "Who said something about a Pokemon battle!" the old man shouted out.

Margaret went on the left side, Ricky went on the right side, and the old man was in the middle. "This Pokemon battle between the girl on my left, and the guy on my right will now begin. Each trainer may use up to three Pokemon. Let the battle begin!" the old man announced.

Margaret and Ricky got out their Pokeballs for their battle. "Go Phanpy!" Ricky yelled out sending out a Phanpy. Margaret was ready to battle as well as she grasped her Pokeball. "Oddish, you're up!" Margaret yelled out sending out an Oddish.

It was Margaret's Oddish against Ricky's Phanpy. "Okay Phanpy, use Take Down!" Ricky shouted. Phanpy was charging at Oddish for a Take Down attack. "Stun Spore Oddish!" Margaret ordered to her Oddish. Oddish used a Stun Spore attack to stop Phanpy in its tracks.

Phanpy couldn't move because of the Stun Spore, it couldn't feel a thing. "Phanpy, try to strike back with Tackle!" Ricky shouted to his Phanpy. It wouldn't move, it felt numbness all over its body. "Okay Oddish, strike with Absorb!" Margaret commanded to her Oddish. Oddish jumped at Phanpy and used Absorb to suck nutrients out of Phanpy and knock it out.

"Phanpy is unable to battle, the winner is Oddish!" the old man shouted.

Ricky got out his Pokeball to bring back Phanpy. "Phanpy, return!" Ricky yelled out sending Phanpy back into its Pokeball. Now Ricky had to use another Pokemon to try and counter that Oddish.

"Alright, you're up Cacnea!" Ricky yelled out sending out a Cacnea. It was Oddish against Cacnea. "I'll make sure that Cacnea doesn't survive long, Oddish use Poisonpowder! Then hit Cacnea with Acid!" Margaret commanded to her Oddish. Oddish used Poisonpowder to poison Cacnea, then struck with Acid, and Cacnea was not feeling well.

"Cacnea, hang in there. Use Ingrain, then Pin Missile!" Ricky yelled out. Cacnea used Ingrain to heal with the nutrients from the ground, and then struck Oddish with Pin Missile to knock it out. "Oddish, no!" Margaret cried.

"Oddish is unable to battle, the winner is Cacnea!" the old man shouted.

"Yeah baby, score one for me!" Ricky shouted. Margaret took out her Pokeball and called back Oddish. "Oddish, return! You did a good job Oddish, take a nice long rest." Margaret said to her Oddish after it was back in the Pokeball.

She now need to use another Pokemon to battle Cacnea, luckily she got another Pokemon on her adventure that seemed very useful. "I was waiting for this moment, and now it has arrived. Vulpix, you're up!" Margaret shouted out sending out a Vulpix, the Fox Pokemon.

Vulpix was up against Cacnea, and it had a huge advantage with type. Vulpix was a fire type and Cacnea was a grass type. "Alright Cacnea, use Pin Missile again!" Ricky yelled out. "Vulpix, use Fire Spin!" Margaret retorted. Vulpix unleashed a Fire Spin attack that cancelled out Pin Missile and knocked out Cacnea instantly.

"Cacnea is unable to battle, the winner is Vulpix!" the old man shouted.

Ricky was down to just one Pokemon, and after he called back Cacnea, he took out his final Pokemon. "Okay, Kangaskhan you're up!" Ricky shouted out sending out a Kangaskhan.

Now Margaret had to have her Vulpix go up against the parent Pokemon Kangaskhan. "Alright Vulpix, use Quick Attack!" Margaret retorted. Vulpix was charging at Kangaskhan with Quick Attack, but Ricky had other ideas. "Kangaskhan, use Double Hit!" Ricky yelled out. Kangaskhan attack Vulpix with Double Hit where the Parent Pokemon sent out two hits to take out Vulpix.

"Vulpix is unable to battle, the winner is Kangaskhan!" the old man shouted.

Kangaskhan packed a punch, Margaret wasn't sure how she was going to beat that Pokemon. After she called back Vulpix, she took out her last Pokemon. "It's up to you, go Chikorita!" Margaret yelled out sending out Chikorita.

Chikorita was up against a powerful Kangaskhan that made Vulpix feel like nothing. "Okay, its now or never. Chikorita, use Razor Leaf!" Margaret yelled out. Chikorita attacked Kangaskhan with Razor Leaf, but it didn't feel like the attack was doing anything.

"Alright Kangaskhan, use Mega Punch!" Ricky commanded. Kangaskhan was ready to attack the little Chikorita with a mighty Mega Punch, but Margaret immedietly reacted. "Chikorita, use Reflect!" Margaret retorted.

Right when Mega Punch was about to come, Chikorita unleashed a Reflect that prevented Mega Punch from getting through. "What the?" Ricky questioned himself. "Now Chikorita, use Energy Ball!" Margaret shouted. Chikorita whipped up an Energy Ball that went right at Kangaskhan and knocked the living daylights out.

"Kangaskhan is unable to battle, the winner is Chikorita! The winner of this battle is the trainer on my left!" the old man announced as he wondered away.

Margaret and Chikorita were very happy about winning, it was another battle in the record books. "Nice job, keep up the good work." Ricky said calling back his Kangaskhan and walking off.

Things only will get harder for Margaret Schmidl as she is continuing her Pokemon adventure and trying to reach her next destination.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Margaret Schmidl: Caught an Oddish**

** Caught a Vulpix**


	118. Fire Gym: Board The Ferry Everyone

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon , I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

The day has finally come, Patrick and the Puente sisters were ready to depart for the Bahamas. They were all dressed leaving the Pokemon Center and were on their way to the port. They arrived 2 hours before their ferry was ready to depart.

"We made it, and were awfully early." Patrick said smiling. "Yeah, its only noon and the ferry doesn't leave for 2 hours." Meagan said. "What should we do to pass the time?" Katie asked.

Yesterday, the entire group spent the day in Miami on the beach, swimming in the ocean, letting their Pokemon stretch out a bit, and did some shopping. Now they wait to board the ferry to the Bahamas.

Two hours has passed, they decided to have lunch before they returned for the ferry. They made it with plenty of time to spare. "Alright everyone, it's time to board the boat." Patrick said.

So Patrick, Meagan, and Katie boarded the ferry while presenting their tickets to the guard. They were able to board the ship as they departed for the Bahamas.

They were all excited to be traveling across the sea, now looking for a new land. "How long will be on this ship for?" Katie asked. "About three hours." Meagan answered. They were going to have to wait a little while before they could get off.

Patrick was looking out over the ocean seeing all of the Pokemon that were swimming by. "You guys, you have to see this." Patrick said to Meagan and Katie.

They came over to see the entire group of water Pokemon. There was Wingull flying across the sky, along with Pelliper, they saw a group of Wailmer and Sharpedo, along with Tentacool and some Tentacruel, plenty of Remoraid were swimming across, and a Qwilfish.

"There are a lot of different kind of Pokemon in the ocean, that is so cool." Meagan said in amazement. "They're so cute and cool." Katie replied. It was a glorious scene they saw, looking at the ocean knowing there were many different Pokemon to be seen.

"I never felt more alive to be with you on this Pokemon journey Patrick." Meagan said happily. "Me too Meagan." Patrick said. The two shared a long kiss on the lips, and Katie didn't want to see it. "GET A ROOM!" Katie shouted. The two had their kiss interrupted by Katie, but they didn't seem to care.

After hours of being on the ferry, the team finally arrived at the Bahamas. "Were here!" Patrick yelled out in joy. "Yeah baby, vacation time!" Meagan shouted out. "I'm gonna enjoy this while I can." Katie said putting on a pair of sunglassses.

They will now stay at the Bahamas, have some fun, get a little tan, and then continue their Pokemon journey towards the Fire Gym in San Juan.

**Pokemon Updates: NONE**


	119. Fire Gym: Chinchou Glow In The Dark

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon , I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

The entire group was at the bahamas, now they had to wait for a ferry to get to Playa Santa Lucia. They learned it would leave in the morning in three days, so until then they all decide to have fun in the bahamas.

"Okay everyone, since we're going to be here for a few days, why don't we enjoy it and have some fun." Patrick said. "I'm up for it!" Meagan shouted out. "Let's have fun." Katie said.

After reserving a room at a nice resort, Patrick, Meagan, and Katie all got into their swimsuits, brought out all of their Pokemon, and just went out to have some fun. There was a play area for Pokemon nearby the pool which also had a pool.

It was nothing but fun in the sun, Patrick went swimming while Meagan and Katie both decided to get tans, all of the Pokemon were running around playfully with Remoraid, Piplup, Spheal, and Azurill in the pool. Patrick, Meagan, and Katie were at a pool stand in the water where they drank some soda.(None of them were old enough to drink)

Then they went to the beach where they found a surfing area where they could all go surfing. Katie however stayed in an inner tube while Patrick and Meagan enjoyed the waves. The Pokemon all joined in on the party as well as they tried to surf except for Charmander, Trapinch, and Larvitar.

It would then come to a nice friendly game of volleyball where Patrick had an unfair advantage against Meagan and Katie. "No fair, I don't have a partner!" Patrick whined. "Oh boo hoo, cry me a river." Meagan said mockingly with Katie laughing. Treecko then joined in and decided to play with Patrick. Meagan and Katie just easily dominated Patrick and Treecko in the game, they beat them 15-0 in five games played.

Later that evening, they all watched the sunset after enjoying a fun filled day. "This was a blast, except when you two beat me in volleyball." Patrick said. "Yeah, that was actually the best part." Meagan said giggling a little bit. "I liked when we went swimming." Katie replied.

As they continued to watch, the Pokemon were there on their side to enjoy the sunset. "You guys are having fun too." Katie said to all of the Pokemon. They all nodded their heads happily yes, as they continued to watch the sunset.

Taking place the next night, Patrick, Meagan, and Katie were in a giant hut were they were tropically dressed up. Patrick was wearing a blue button up shirt with kakee pants and brown sandals. Meagan was dressed in a red aloha looking dress that went to her knees with white 2 inch heel sandals, and a flower on her head. Katie was in a bright purple dress that went down to her knees, while wearing brown strap sandals also with a flower on her head.

They were all dancing to the music that was playing, Meagan and Patrick danced together while Katie kindly decided to dance alone. It was a whole bunch of rock and roll music that they all listened too. "Meagan, I never had so much fun." Patrick said. "Me too, I can't wait for the main event to happen." Meagan said kissing Patrick on the lips.

After the music stopped, a man in a white suit came up to speak. "Thank you ladies and gentlemen. I'm glad you're all here tonight for the special gathering that takes place here only once a year." the man announced.

"What's going on?" Katie asked. "Didn't you hear, its a romantic night for couples." Meagan replied. "Huh?" Katie questioned. "It only happens here once a year, its the Chinchou glow." Patrick explained.

"The Chinchou glow is upon us, when the Chinchou swim towards our shore and light up their tentacles, it is the most amazing and calm moment ever seen in a Pokemon." the man explained.

It was a romantic event that took place in the Bahamas, seeing the Chinchou come towards the shore just to light up their tentacles in amazement. Anyone who was in love would want to see that.

Everyone got amazed when they saw a glow in the ocean, coming from the ocean was a group of Chinchou that all were lighting up. "Those must be the Chinchou." Meagan said in amazement. "Yes they are honey." Patrick said kissing his girlfriend on the lips.

The Chinchou continued to show a glimmer in the ocean that had everyone amazed, all the couples were cuddling each other to watch the beauty. "Among all of the amazing things that I have saw in our adventure, this might be the best." Patrick said quietly. "What do you mean?" Meagan asked. "This is something that can symbolize our love." Patrick explained. "Oh, I see what you mean." said Meagan.

Meagan then kissed Patrick on the cheek and said to him, "I love you." Katie watched thinking about Baron, if he were here with them. The night went on with everybody watching the Chinchou.

The three days have come and gone and now its time for the group to head on to Playa Santa Lucia. "Okay, we had a great three days. Now is everyone ready!" Patrick yelled out in excitement. "After the three days we enjoyed, and looking at those Chinchou, this is what we need." Meagan said happily.

They got on the ferry, and the boat departed from the Bahamas. Now they are on their way to Playa Santa Lucia in hopes of getting closer to San Juan.

**Pokemon Updates: NONE**


	120. Fire Gym: Patrick The Playa

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon , I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

As the entire group was on a ferry for Playa Santa Lucia, Patrick and the girls were looking out at the ocean. There was nothing but water out in the distance, they did see some other islands out there that were beautiful.

Then Patrick, Meagan, and Katie finally arrived at Playa Santa Lucia. "Alright, were here in Playa Santa Lucia." Meagan said. "Alright everyone, I'll see when a ferry for Puerto Plata will leave." Patrick said as he went to look at ferry schedules.

Meagan and Katie were looking around seeing the island from the port. "So, when Patrick gets back, do you want to see if we can get any shopping done?" Meagan asked. "Can I get a toy if they have any?" Katie asked. "Sure thing Katie." Meagan said patting Katie on the head. "Thank you sis." said Katie.

Patrick returned in no time to tell them when the next ferry for Puerto Plata was leaving. "I saw the schedule and I got the tickets for all of us. The next ferry will leave in four hours." Patrick explained. "Goodie, four hours!" Meagan exclaimed happily.

Meagan then took a look at Katie and remembered instantly they were going to go shopping. "Hey Patrick, while we wait, could we go shopping?" Meagan asked. "Of course." Patrick answered.

They all went into the market place of Playa Santa Lucia, Meagan and Katie were looking at many things that were being sold. "Wow, they got a lot of stuff." Katie said. "I know, and they also have some fruit stands so we could stock up on some fruit." Meagan explained.

While Meagan and Katie went shopping, Patrick wanted to see if he could get himself a challenge. "Where could I get myself a challenge?" Patrick asked himself. Then, he finds a boy wearing a white poncho and brown sandals. "Excuse me sir, may I help you?" the boy asked. "Yeah, do you know where I could find a Pokemon trainer? I only have about three and a half hours." Patrick explained.

The boy looked up to Patrick and kindly smiled. "I am a Pokemon trainer, I could battle you." the boy said. "Really?" Patrick questioned. "Yeah." said the boy.

Patrick and the boy were going to have a Pokemon battle against each other when a man behind a souvenir stand saw that there was going to be a battle. "Did you say a Pokemon battle." the man said. "Yes sir." the boy replied.

All of a sudden, the man ripped his clothes off and revealed that it was the old man who had nothing to do except referee Pokemon battles. "I call referee!" the old man yelled out. Patrick and the boy were just clueless with what just happened.

They both took seperate sides as the Pokemon battle was under way. "This Pokeomon battle between these two trainers will now begin. Each trainer may use two Pokemon. Let the battle begin!" the old man announced.

They both got out their Pokeballs and were ready to battle. "Go Remoraid!" Patrick yelled out. "Come on out Gulpin!" the boy yelled out. Patrick sent out a Remoraid while the boy sent out a Gulpin.

"Why Remoraid, were not in water." the boy said. "Yeah I know, but I've been helping Remoraid be able to handle any obstacle. You'll see." Patrick said.

"Remoraid, use Psybeam!" Patrick shouted. Remoraid unleashed a Psybeam attack right at Gulpin. "Gulpin, use Sludge!" the boy yelled out. Gulpin used a Sludge attack at Remoraid, but the Psybeam cancelled it out letting Gulpin go down for the count in an instant.

"Gulpin is unable to battle, the winner is Remoraid!" the old man shouted.

"Gulpin return! You did the best you could Gulpin." the boy said. Patrick looked at the boy and had some good feelings for him. "Don't worry, you tried your hardest." Patrick said to the boy. "I understand, now let me use my next Pokemon. Come on out Sandshrew!" said the boy as he sent out a Sandshrew.

Patrick took out his Pokeball and decided to substitute Pokemon. "Remoraid, return." Patrick said calmly. He took out his Pokeball to send out his next Pokemon. "Come on out Ralts!" Patrick yelled out sending out his Ralts.

Ralts was going up against Sandshrew for round two. "Alright Sandshrew, use Fury Swipes!" the boy retorted. Sandshrew was coming at Ralts with Fury Swipes. "Now Ralts, use Confusion!" Patrick yelled out.

Ralts unleashed a Confusion attack to stop Sandshrew in its tracks, it was sent flying easily. The young boy never stood a chance against Patrick.

"Sandshrew is unable to battle, the winner is Ralts! The winner of this Pokemon battle is the trainer on my right!" the old man announced.

"Good job Ralts." Patrick said giving a thumbs up. Ralts got the appreciation and helped up Sandshrew giving it a handshake. "You, think you can hide in stands hoping you can get away with stealing!" a market guard yelled out. "I didn't steal anything!" the old man shouted as he ran off. "Get back here!" the market guard yelled out as he chased the old man.

Patrick went up to the boy and gave him a nice compliment. "Hey, you did the best you could. If you train harder, you could be great one day." Patrick said to the boy. He looked up to Patrick and appreciated what he said. "I will, thank you very much." said the boy.

The two went their seperate ways, he never got his name though. Patrick then reunited with Meagan and Katie. "Hey there girls." said Patrick. "Hi Patrick." Meagan said hugging him.

Patrick, Meagan, and Katie began to walk back to the port. "So, did you get anything?" Patrick asked. "Yeah, I got this nice souvenir." Katie said taking out a miniture sculpture of a Spheal. "That looks nice." Patrick said. "Yeah, we got it from a crafter in town, Katie really wanted one of these." Meagan said.

"Got anything else?" Patrick asked. "Yes, I managed to get a sculpture of a Teddiursa made for myself. For you, I got a Treecko sculpture for you." Meagan said giving him a miniture Treecko. "That looks very nice." Patrick happily said. "Thank you honey." Meagan said kissing him on the cheek.

"That is cool, anything else?" Patrick asked. "No, just some more food for us when we travel." Meagan happily said.

They all returned tothe port, and boarded the next ferry which was set for Puerto Plata. Now the entire group will visit one more island, and then they will arrive at San Juan where the Fire Gym is located.

**Pokemon Updates: NONE**


	121. Fire Gym: Meagan and Katie's Tag Battle

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon , I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

As they were on the ferry for Puerto Plata, everyone was enjoying the scenery of the ocean once more. "Look, there's a group of Shellos and Gastrodon." Meagan said. Patrick and Katie saw the Shellos and Gastrodon swimming across the ocean. It was amazing what they were seeing in the Caribbean Sea.

The ferry finally arrived at Puerto Plata where the entire group got off. They got the notification that another ferry would leave for San Juan in 24 hours, which meant they had to stay till tommorow.

"It looks like were going to be here for the night." Patrick said. Now having to wait until tommorow, they decided to explore the island.

As they explore the island, the group sees a crowd gathered around. There were two women challenging two people to a Pokemon tag battle. One woman had a Yanma, the other woman had a Mr. Mime. The two trainers were battling with a Hoothoot and a Taillow.

"Yanma, use Sonicboom!" the one woman yelled out. "Mr. Mime, use Psybeam!" the other woman yelled out. Yanma fired a Sonicboom at Hoothoot while Mr. Mime delivered a nice Psybeam at Taillow knocking them both out.

"Hoothoot and Taillow are both unable to battle, the winners are Yanma and Mr. Mime! The winners of this battle are Destiny and Diamond!" announced a man with a good tan and a mustache.

Patrick, Meagan, and Katie saw the two Pokemon trainers that just won the tag battle. "Alright ladies and gentleman, our two toughest Pokemon trainers in town, Destiny and Diamond have won 25 tag battles straight." said the man. Destiny and Diamond then came up to make an announcement. "Okay now, we have won 25 in a row!" Destiny shouted. "Does anyone want to challenge us!" Diamond shouted.

Meagan and Katie heard the announcement, and looked interested. "We want to battle!" Meagan yelled out. "Me too!" Katie yelled out.

Destiny and Diamond saw Meagan and Katie in the crowd and have agreed to bring them up. "Okay, so it will be that girl and the girl next to her." said the man pointing to Meagan and Katie.

Meagan and Katie noticed that they were up to battle. "I guess were up, come on Katie." said Meagan as she dragged Katie by the arm.

Meagan and Katie both reached the battlefield where they were about to battle two women in a Pokemon tag battle. "Tell us your names." Diamond said. "I'm Meagan, and this is Katie." Meagan said pointing to Katie. "I'm ready to battle." Katie said jumping up and down. "Let's do this." replied Destiny. The man stepped up and announced the rules.

"Welcome to the Pokemon tag battle, we have Meagan and Katie on this corner, and our champions Destiny and Diamond on this corner. Each trainer will get to use one Pokemon, and when the Pokemon on both sides are unable to battle, then the team left standing wins. Let the battle begin!" the man announced.

Destiny and Diamond were ready to battle, they were sticking with Yanma and Mr. Mime. "I'm going to use Yanma." said Destiny. "I'll be using Mr. Mime." replied Diamond.

Meagan and Katie both took out their Pokeballs and were ready to battle. "Alright now, here goes nothing. Go Azurill!" Meagan shouted out sending out her Azurill. Katie took out her Pokeball and decided to give her Meowth a try. "It's Meowth time!" Katie yelled out sending out her Meowth.

It was Meagan's Azurill and Katie's Meowth against Destiny's Yanma and Diamond's Mr. Mime. The four Pokemon began to clash head on.

"Azurill, use Bubble!" Meagan yelled out. Azurill tried to attack everyone with a Bubble attack, but Yanma got out of they way, and Mr. Mime didn't seem to feel anything. "Yanma, use Sonicboom!" Destiny yelled out. Yanma used Sonicboom on Azurill and Azurill was sent down, but not out.

"Meowth, use Scratch on Mr. Mime!" Katie shouted out. Meowth went up to attack Mr. Mime with a Scratch attack. "Use Barrier Mr. Mime!" Diamond yelled out. Mr. Mime used Barrier to prevent Meowth's Scratch from getting through.

Meagan and Katie seemed aggrivated. "We got to think of something Katie." Meagan said to her sister. "I know." Katie replied. "Azurill, use Charm!" Meagan yelled out. Azurill used its Charm to get to Yanma and Mr. Mime.

"What other attacks does Meowth know?" Katie questioned herself. "Look up the Pokemon Scanner." Meagan said. "Sure." Katie replied. She took out her Pokemon Scanner to get more information on Meowth's attacks, she got them and remembered them by heart.

"Okay now Meowth, use Screech!" Katie yelled out. Meowth unleashed a powerful Screech attack that really gets to Yanma and Mr. Mime causing them to be deafened. "Oh no!" Destiny cried. "This isn't good." said Diamond.

"Follow it up with Faint Attack on Mr. Mime!" Katie commanded to her Meowth. Meowth used Faint Attack on Mr. Mime to knock it out of commision. "Azurill, use Water Gun!" Meagan yelled out. Azurill blasted a Water Gun attack at Yanma knocking it to the ground.

"Both Yanma and Mr. Mime are unable to battle, the winners are Azurill and Meowth! The winners of this Pokemon tag battle are Meagan and Katie!" the man announced.

Destiny and Diamond were both a bit stunned that Meagan and Katie beat them both in a tag battle. "Wow, I can't believe you beat us." Destiny said. "Good job you two." replied Diamond. Meagan and Katie always like to show good sportsmanship, they went up to the two trainers.

"Hey, you put up a good fight." Meagan said. "Yeah, sorry we had to end your winning streak." Katie said. "It's alright, we can start a new one." said Destiny. They were all happy as the battle came to an end, Patrick was watching from the sidelines and appricates what took place. "Nicely done, you won and gave your opponents your respect." Patrick said looking at Meagan and Katie.

A day has come and gone, it was time for everyone to get ready to board the next ferry. "Alright, lets go!" Patrick shouted. They boarded the ferry, and the boat would finally leave port and head for San Juan.

"This is it, the Fire Gym is coming up everyone. So get ready!" Patrick exclaimed. Meagan and Katie were now pumped as they now begin to voyage towards San Juan. The fourth gym token will be there.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Katie Puente: Meowth learned Screech and Faint Attack**


	122. Fire Gym: Into The Fire

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon , I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Morning rose on the ocean, the group was about to see their journey come to an end. "There it is everyone!" Patrick yelled out. Meagan and Katie were ready to look out into the distance, and early in the morning they saw the city of San Juan.

The boat would reach port as Patrick, Meagan, and Katie all got off the boat. "First stop, Pokemon Center." Meagan said to everyone.

The entire team reaches the Pokemon Center hoping to get all of their Pokemon healed. Patrick handed over his Treecko, Furret, Ralts, Larvitar, Remoraid, and Trapinch. Meagan handed over her Charmander, Snubbull, Luxio, Snorunt, Teddiursa, and Azurill. Katie handed over her Piplup, Slakoth, Pikachu, Spheal, Swablu, and Mewoth.

While they waited for their Pokemon to be refreshed, they sat down and watched the Fire Gym matches on TV. "Lets see what the gym leader here in the Fire Gym is like." Patrick said. "Yeah, we need to know who the leader is." Meagan replied. "Also, what the gym leader can do." Katie replied.

On the TV was a young woman with flaming red hair, she wore a red tunic with brown cargo shorts, and brown wedge sandals. "The Fire Gym leader Mocha will use her Magmar, while her opponent will use Hairyama." the announcer said.

Mocha was the gym leader of the Fire Gym, she was battling a trainer that was trying to get the Fire Token. "Magmar, use Fire Punch!" Mocha yelled out. Magmar prepared a nice Fire Punch for Hairyama, it was very powerful and Hairyama was feeling third degree burn.

"Oh my, it looks like Hairyama is feeling the burn. This could be it." the announcer said. Hairyama then fell to the ground in defeat.

"Hairyama is unable to battle, the winner is Magmar! The winner of this offical Pokemon Gym Battle is Mocha of the Fire Gym!" the referee announced.

"Mocha has won again, she is on a hot streak with her Pokemon, literally." the announcer said. The crowd was going crazy for Mocha as she won another one of her gym battles.

"She is good, we know her fire Pokemon need to be taken seriously." Meagan said watching the television. "We got ourselves another challenge." Patrick said. All they could do is try to move forward.

"So anyone who wants to face Mocha should come on down to the gym, if you win then you get the Fire Token." the announcer said showing a picture of the Fire Token. The Fire Token was red and had a flame symbol on it in the middle. "Anyone who wishes to enter the Pokemon Grand Prix must win this token." the announcer explained.

"There's what were playing for, a Fire Token is at stake!" Patrick shouted. "Honey, are you sure were ready for this?" Meagan asked. "Don't worry, we have been training for this. We should all win." Patrick said. "Patrick, the first three gyms were really tough, this one might be tough too." Katie explained. "Katie, we all have owon on our first try, maybe the good times will still roll for us." Patrick said.

Patrick, Meagan, and Katie all heard the bell announcing that their Pokemon were healed. "Alright, lets get our Pokemon and head on over to the Fire Gym." Patrick said. The group would grab their Pokemon and would now head off.

They wander the city of San Juan seeking the Fire Gym, it was tough to find. "Where is it?" Patrick asked himself. They found someone walking in the streets, they decided to ask the nice old man.

"Excuse me, do you know where the Fire Gym is?" Meagan asked. "Yes, go down that road, you won't miss it." the man said. "Thank you." Meagan replied.

They follow the road down all the way to the end. Then, all of sudden, the team finds a volcano shape type of building, it had steam coming out, but no lava. "Are you sure this is it?" Katie asked. "Volcano is related to fire, so maybe it is." Patrick answered.

They took a closer look, they saw the volcano kind of building look a little modern. It looked like it was the Fire Gym. "Let's go inside." Patrick said. Patrick, Meagan, and Katie walked inside and saw that the room looked like a lobby. "Yes, this is the Fire Gym. Let's get busy!" Patrick exclaimed.

They all went up to the front desk to get their gym cards. "Welcome to the Fire Gym, how may I help you." the receptionist asked. "We all like to enter the Fire Gym to face Mocha." Patrick said. "Certainly, let me see your IDs." the receptionist said.

Patrick, Meagan, and Katie all handed over their Pokemon Trainer IDs to get the Fire Gym Card. "Okay, use that card to gain enterance into the Fire Gym. It will only work one time." the receptionist explained. "Okay, thank you very much." Patrick said. "Thank you." the Puente sisters said in union.

They all took their Fire Cards, and got through security. "Okay, lets get through the trials and then we begin the battle." Patrick said. Now Patrick, Meagan, and Katie were going to endure the Fire Gym puzzles.

**Pokemon Updates: NONE**


	123. Fire Gym: Trials Of The Fire Gym

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon , I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

**Fire Gym-Level 1:**

Everyone began to face the challenges of the Fire Gym. Patrick had to try and outrun a flaming boulder that was coming down. "I got to hurry, I don't want to be toast." Patrick said running. He had to jump over wall flames along the way as he tried to avoid the boulder, he made it with some breath left.

Meagan just finished dealing with the boulder and now had to hop across some fire pillars. "Got to make sure my legs are set." Meagan said stretching her legs. Meagan began to jump across the platforms one by one, some of them tended to sink. She got caught in the first one as she had to start over, and when she got back, she made sure to know which ones sink. Meagan also had to hop over a fireball line that was going around. She would then make it to the end.

Katie went down the stairs and saw a flame bursting out through the wall along the way. She made it to a room where it looked like you had to try and climb, but right when she got on the first ledge, the room started to flood with lava. "Whoa, I got to move it!" Katie cried out. She hurried up to the top and managed to make it in time.

Patrick got to the top and found the No.1 door. He went through the door and saw the virtual trainer inside. "You have made it through Level 1. In order to clear Level 1, you must beat the trainer in a one-on-one battle." the sound system said. "BEGIN BATTLE!"

"Go Growlithe!" the virtual trainer yelled out sending out a virtual Growlithe. "Alrighty go Trapinch!" Patrick yelled out sending out his Trapinch.

"Growlithe, use Ember!" the virtual trainer yelled out. The virtual Growlithe used Ember on Trapinch, but was not effected by the attack. "Trapinch, use Faint Attack!" Patrick yelled out. Trapinch struck Growlithe with a Faint Attack defeating it without a probelm.

"Trainer defeated, you may advance." the sound system said. Patrick would proceed to Level 2, Meagan and Katie also cleared the first level to advance.

**Fire Gym-Level 2:**

Patrick entered the second level and saw that there was a multi-colored barrier that went from red to blue, but it lead to a dead end. "Why would we need keys to a dead end?" Patrick asked himself. He went down the open bath and saw a fork in the path. Patrick took the left one and jumped over flames coming out of the wall along the way. He then saw swaying pillars that he jumped on along the way to grab the red key.

Meagan got the red key and headed back, she then took the other path thinking the blue key was there. Meagan went down the path and saw another fork with a green barrier on the right. She had to go down the left path where she saw a blue key on a ledge to the right. "That must be the blue key, but how do I get there?" Meagan asked herself. She then went down the path and found a minecart, she rode the minecart through the tunnel and when she got to the end, she got the green key.

Katie got the same green key, and she jumped into the minecart to ride back. When she got back to where she was, Katie ran to the green barrier to unlock it. She hoped over some fireballs and saw a lever at the end. "I wonder what this does?" Katie asked herself. She flipped the lever and didn't know what happened, she then realized that there was a fork in the path in the minecart. Katie, avoiding fireballs and flames went back to the minecart and rode it once more. This time she went down a different path, and she would reach the ledge Meagan saw earlier to snag the blue key. Katie jumped off the ledge and went back to the room with the multi-colored barrier.

Patrick used the two keys to unlock the barrier, it was a dead end but ledges popped out and lava began to flow inside. "Crud, the room is flooding with lava!" Patrick shouted. He managed to climb to the top of the room without being touched and locate the No.2 door. Patrick went through the door and saw the virtual trainer inside. "You have made it through Level 2. In order to clear Level 2, you must beat the trainer in a one-on-one battle." the sound system said. "BEGIN BATTLE!"

"Go Houndour!" the virtual trainer yelled out sending out a virtual Houndour. "Lets begin. Go Remoraid!" Patrick yelled out sending out Remoraid.

"Houndour, use Bite!" the virtual trainer yelled out. "Remoraid, use Water Gun!" Patrick commanded. Houndour was about to attack with Bite, but Remoraid blasted a Water Gun attack that knocked the virtual Houndour silly.

"Trainer defeated, you may advance." the sound system said. Patrick entered the door to Level 3, Meagan and Katie made it look easy as they also proceeded.

**Fire Gym-Level 3:**

The entire group entered the third level, and Patrick was ready to encounter anything. "Another minecart ride I see." Patrick said to himself. He hopped into the minecart and went right to the end. Patrick flipped the lever, got back in and this time went straight, seeing another fork in the path where Patrick went straight. He got to the end, flipped the lever, and then got back in taking the new path.

Meagan rode in the minecart, and she saw three forks in the path, two went right and one went left. "Which one do I go down?" Meagan asked herself. Meagan flipped the lever and went to the first right she got to. Meagan flipped the lever to get back in and go down the left fork. Meagan flipped that lever to get back to where she was before to flip that lever again.

Katie hopped back into the minecart and took the second right, it got pretty dark as Katie would see nothing but a sea of lava. The minecart suddenly slowed down as it got a shooter. She didn't know what to do with it, the track was cut and she fell down in the lava. Katie got back to where she was, then she noticed some balloons. "Maybe if I were to shoot the balloons." Katie said. Katie used her shooter to pop the balloons, she then saw some tracks rising, she kept on shooting balloons for more tracks to appear.

Patrick got to the end of the minecart track, and saw a No.3 door ahead of him. He went through the door and saw the virtual trainer inside. "You have made it through Level 3. In order to clear Level 3, you must beat the trainer in a one-on-one battle." the sound system said. "BEGIN BATTLE!"

"Go Ponyta!" the virtual trainer yelled out sending out a virtual Ponyta. "Larvitar, go!" Patrick yelled out sending out his Larvitar.

"Ponyta, use Flame Wheel!" the virtual trainer yelled out. The virtual Ponyta charged at Larvitar with Flame Wheel, but Larvitar jumped out of the way. "Larvitar, use Ancientpower!" Patrick shouted out. Larvitar unleashed its Ancientpower, and blasted Ponyta with the attack knocking it out.

"Trainer defeated, you may advance." the sound system said. Patrick then proceeded to final level along with Meagan and Katie who also beat the virtual trainer.

**Fire Gym-Final Level:**

Patrick was in the final level of the Fire Gym Trials, he saw three paths in front of him. The middle that was open, the one on the left that was open, and one that had a two on a red barrier. "I'll take the left path first." Patrick said to himself. He went down the left path, jumped over some flames, and then saw a fork in the path. He took the left path where he had to jump over fireball lines without being touched. After getting past four of them, he got the red key.

Meagan also got that same key and managed to get back, only this time to take the path on the right. Meagan saw some pillars she had to hop across and then get past the flames bursting out of the wall, thus grabbing the red key at the end."Wow, that was easy." Meagan said to herself. She managed to go through the obstacles again and get back to the main room.

Katie managed to get back and use the two red keys on the red barrier to get through. She went through and saw a sea of lava with a whole bunch of pillars, turning fireball lines, and they all lead to a stone gazebo that had something shiny at the end. "There has got to be something over there!" Katie yelled out. Katie got through all of the stone pillars, some of them that sunk, and the swinging fireballs. She got hold of a key that had the Fire Token symbol on it, which meant that was the key to get to Mocha. Katie managed to get back to the main room.

Patrick got back to the first room with the key, now he knew that the gym leader's chamber was down the middle path. He went down a set of stairs and had to outrun another flaming boulder, while jumping over some flame lines. He got to the end and witnessed the giant door with the Fire Token symbol on it. Patrick used the key and found himself in the Fire Gym's waiting room for trainers.

Patrick, Meagan, and Katie have all cleared the trials of the Fire Gym. Now they must face Mocha, the leader of the Fire Gym.

**Pokemon Update:**

**Patrick Schmidl, Meagan Puente, and Katie Puente are ready to face Mocha**


	124. Fire Gym: Patrick VS Mocha

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon , I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Patrick, Meagan, and Katie were all waiting their turns to face the Fire Gym leader Mocha. "Patrick Schmidl!" the bodyguard shouted. Patrick heard his name and was next up in the Fire Gym.

Patrick made his way to the battlefield, the Fire Gym arena was a battlefield hanging over lava. Patrick was on one side while Mocha was on the other side. "The next battle will now begin. Challenging the gym leader Mocha will be Patrick Schmidl from Homewood." the announcer said.

Patrick made it to the battlefield, heard the crowd, and saw Mocha right in his sights. "Welcome challenger, I am Mocha. I'm the leader of the Fire Gym." Mocha said. "Hey there Mocha, I came to beat you and obtain a Fire Token." Patrick said pointing at Mocha. "Very well, if you want it so badly, you'll have to beat me." said Mocha.

The referee made his way to the battlefield and explained the rules as usual. Patrick gave the wheel a nice spin and it would land on the times two which meant a double battle was on for Patrick. "It will be a double battle for the gym leader and the challenger." the announcer said.

"Welcome to the Fire gym, in this corner we have the beautiful Fire Gym leader Mocha, and on this side is the challenger Patrick Schmidl. If the challenger beats the gym leader, he will be awarded the Fire Token. It will be a double battle meaning the two Pokemon can be your only Pokemon, last one standing is the winner. Let the battle begin!" the referee anounced to everyone.

Patrick took out his two Pokeballs while Mocha got out her two Pokeballs. "My Pokemon will be, Arcanine and Torkal!" Mocha yelled out sending out her Arcanine and Torkal. Patrick took a look at both Pokemon on the Pokemon Scanner, and then he decided what Pokemon he would use.

"Now it's my turn. Larvitar and Trapinch, you're up!" Patrick shouted out sending out his Larvitar and Trapinch.

Patrick's Larvitar and Trapinch were up against Mocha's Arcanine and Torkal. "Let us begin, Arcanine use Agility with Crunch on that Larvitar! Torkal use Iron Defense followed by Flamethrower on Trapinch!" Mocha commanded. Arcanine increased its speed with Agility while charging at Larvitar with Crunch, and Torkal increased its defense with Iron Defense and then fired a Flamethrower.

"Larvitar and Trapinch, both of you dodge with Dig!" Patrick commanded. Larvitar and Trapinch both used Dig to duck from the attacks. However, both Larvitar and Trapinch were hanging on for dear life when they realized the arena was suspended over the lava.

"Whoa, Larvitar and Trapinch have forgotten that this battlefield is hanging over a lava pit which means the deepness of the ground goes to only 2 feet." the announcer explained.

"I forgot, this battlefield is hanging over lava." Patrick said. Larvitar and Trapinch were hanging on by a thread. "If you don't want your Pokemon to fall into the lava, call them back but that will mean you will forfeit." Mocha explained.

Patrick didn't have any options, he didn't want his Pokemon to become barbeque. Larvitar and Trapinch heard what would happen, they didn't want to fall into the lava, but at the same time they don't want to lose.

Patrick took out his Pokeballs in frustration ready to call back Larvitar and Trapinch. "I can't let them get hurt, LARVITAR, TRAPINCH, RETU..." Patrick was interrupted.

Larvitar and Trapinch jumped out of the hole and back onto the battlefield. "Mark my words, Larvitar and Trapinch have made it out and are back in this match!" yelled out the announcer. Arcanine and Torkal didn't let their guard down during that episode.

"You guys made it, I can't believe I was about to give in. I want to win, but I don't want you guys to be, you know." Patrick said. Larvitar and Trapinch heard their master and knew what had to be done. "I thought they were a goner because of your huge mistake, but they found a way back into the game. Just remember, Arcanine and Torkal still run the show." Mocha said.

The battle would finally resume as Larvitar, Trapinch, Arcanine, and Torkal continued their battle. "Now Torkal, use Lava Plume!" Mocha shouted. Torkal unleashed a powerful Lava Plume attack that was headed for Larvitar and Trapinch.

"Okay Larvitar, use Pursuit!" Patrick yelled out. Larvitar attacked Torkal with Pursuit and it was a direct hit and a knockout.

"Torkal is unable to battle!" the referee shouted.

"Torkal is down, all that is left is Mocha's Arcanine. Can Arcanine do it alone?" the announcer questioned.

Now it was just between Patrick's two Pokemon and Mocha's Arcanine. "Okay Arcanine, use Fire Blast!" Mocha shouted out. Arcanine use Fire Blast and it was headed for Larvitar and Trapinch, Patrick had little time to react.

"Larvitar, Trapinch, dodge it!" Patrick yelled out. Larvitar and Trapinch avoided the attack, but Trapinch had a surprise up its sleeve. Trapinch surrounded itself with sand using Sand Tomb to trap Arcanine.

"Oh my, Trapinch just learned Sand Tomb!" Patrick exclaimed in joy. Arcanine was baffled by the sand and couldn't see. "Yes, now Larvitar, Screech!" Patrick shouted.

Larvitar unleashed a powerful Screech that just deafened everyone around. "What's going on, why is my Arcanine getting beaten?" Mocha questioned herself. "Trapinch, finish Arcanine off with Bite!" Patrick yelled out. Trapinch got close enough to Arcanine to use Bite and defeat it.

"Arcanine is unable to battle, the winners are Larvitar and Trapinch! The winner of this offical Pokemon Gym battle is Patrick Schmidl of Homewood!" the referee announced.

"I don't believe it, Mocha has fallen to the challenger Patrick Schmidl. He has beaten her for the Fire Token, getting him a step closer to the Pokemon Grand Prix." the announcer said. Patrick jumped onto the battlefield to hug his Pokemon. "Way to go guys, you did it!" Patrick happily exclaimed.

Mocha came to Patrick to compliment him. "Patrick, you have shown what a great trainer you are. We win some battles, we lose some battles, but we learn from battles. I was worried about your Pokemon, but they never gave up on you. You put up a good fight and I'm proud of it." Mocha said while shaking Patrick's hand. Patrick was so happy to see that his Pokemon didn't give in, that showed that his Pokemon already share a tight bond.

The spotlight came on the two trainers. "Patrick Schmidl, it is my pleasure to present you, the Fire Token." Mocha said. Patrick grapsed the Fire Token in his fingertips as the crowd appluded for Patrick. Patrick now has four tokens and will aim for his fifth one soon.

Right now, Meagan and Katie were in the waiting room awaiting their match against Mocha. They should know that this wasn't going to be easy.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Patrick Schmidl defeats Mocha for the Fire Token**

**Patrick Schmidl: Trapinch learned Sand Tomb**


	125. Fire Gym: Meagan VS Mocha

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon , I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

With Patrick victorious against Mocha, Meagan had to study their battle to figure out how she was going to win against a fierce trainer. Right now, all she could do was wait for her turn.

Five other trainers went after Patrick and all of them failed miserably, but then Meagan got her turn coming up. She was off for the battle arena, and now knew that the ground is a little more shallow.

Meagan made it to the arena, and she saw Mocha right in front of her. "Greetings, I am Mocha. I'm the leader of the Fire Gym, and you want enterance to the Pokemon Grand Prix, you must beat me!" Mocha shouted. "I'm ready for you, and I'll take you down!" Meagan yelled out.

"The next battle in the Fire Gym will begin shortly, Meagan Puente of Homewood will now face the red hot Mocha. The referee will now come out and explain the rules to Meagan." the announcer said.

Meagan once again heard the rules from the referee, and then she gave the wheel a nice spin. The wheel went around and landed on the number two. "It will be two Pokemon for each trainer!" the referee yelled out. "Each Pokemon trainer will get to use two Pokemon in this battle." the announcer said.

Meagan and Mocha were now ready to face each other in a fierce Pokemon battle. "Welcome to the Fire gym, in this corner we have the beautiful Fire Gym leader Mocha, and on this side is the challenger Meagan Puente. If the challenger beats the gym leader, she will be awarded the Fire Token. Each trainer will get to use two Pokemon, last one standing is the winner. Let the battle begin!" the referee anounced to everyone.

"Alright Meagan, show me what you got. GO TORKAL!" Mocha yelled out sending out her Torkal. "Okay, I will not be doing any holding back. GO GET'EM LUXIO!" Meagan yelled out sending out Luxio.

It was Meagan's Luxio against Mocha's Torkal, who would win is what they wanted to know as the crowd was ready to see a battle take place.

"Alright Torkal, begin with Iron Defense!" Mocha yelled out. Torkal increased its defense with Iron Defense to make it a little harder for Luxio.

"Okay Luxio, use Charge!" Meagan yelled out. Luxio used Charge to gather electricity for any electric attacks. "Now use Spark!" Meagan shouted. Luxio unleased a Spark attack that hit Torkal, but it didn't seem to do anything.

"Torkal's Iron Defense makes that Spark feel like nothing, do you have anything else?" Mocha questioned. "It looks like Luxio's Spark didn't do the trick, what is Meagan going to do." the announcer said.

Torkal was firm on its feet, it felt like it was going to use a powerful fire attack. "Now Torkal, use Heat Wave!" Mocha yelled out. "Heat Wave?" Meagan questioned.

"Heads up, it looks like Torkal is about to unleash a Heat Wave attack!" the announcer shouted. Torkal used Heat Wave and it got extremely hot that it felt like Luxio had everything drained out. "Man, it's hot in here!" Meagan cried.

Torkal was standing strong, but Luxio felt the heat. Luxio however wasn't going to give in so easily, it looked Torkal in the eyes with a look. "Luxio, are you alright?" Meagan asked. "What is Luxio doing just standing there?" Mocha asked. Torkal was looking at Luxio and got memorized by the look.

Torkal felt stronger for some reason as it looked at Luxio. "It seems not only has Luxio weakened, but Torkal now feels stronger for some reason I think because of that heat." the announcer explained.

"Okay, no more games. Torkal, use Flamethrower!" Mocha yelled out. Torkal was about to use Flamethrower, but it flung off in another direction blasting at the wall. "What the, Torkal?" Mocha questioned. Torkal just then hitself causing serious pain. "What's going on?" Mocha questioned.

"I think that look Luxio gave to Torkal was the move Swagger. Making the opponent stronger, but confusing the opponent as well hoping to inflict more pain." the announcer explained.

"Swagger, Luxio learned Swagger! Excellent!" Meagan exclaimed. Luxio was now in the controller's seat. "Luxio, use Charge followed by Shock Wave!" Meagan commanded. Luxio used Charge to gather electricity and then unleash a Shock Wave that would electracute Torkal to its defeat.

"Torkal is unable to battle, the winner is Luxio!" the referee shouted.

"It seems Luxio has beaten Mocha's Torkal, now she is down to her last Pokemon." the announcer said. Mocha had to get out another Pokeball to counter Luxio. "Alrighty then, MAGMAR YOU'RE UP!" Mocha yelled out sending out Magmar.

"Mocha is going with Magmar, could Luxio pull it off?" the announcer questioned. Luxio and Magmar were ready to square off, but Meagan had a strategy in her head already. "Okay now, Luxio use Swagger!" Meagan yelled out. Luxio once again used Swagger to make Magmar more powerful, and also get Magmar confused.

Magmar got confused and didn't know what to do. "Not this again, alright Magmar use Fire Punch on yourself!" Mocha yelled out. Magmar gathered energy in its fist to hit itself with Fire Punch, it took some big damage but Magmar snapped out of it.

"Oh no, Magmar broke out of the confusion." Meagan said panicing. Magmar was feeling some pain in its head, but was still able to withstand the attack. "Okay now Magmar, use Overheat!" Mocha commanded to her Magmar. Magmar was gathering energy to prepare an Overheat attack.

"It looks like Magmar is going to use Overheat, that is one powerful fire attack." the announcer said. Overheat was blasted towards Luxio and the Spark Pokemon was caught in the flames, it never recovered from the attack and fell down.

"Luxio is unable to battle, the winner is Magmar!" the referee shouted.

"No way Luxio was going to withstand that attack, lets see what Meagan's next Pokemon will be." the announcer said. Meagan was going to make a gutsy move, she was going to take out Azurill's Pokeball. "Okay now, I saved your mother's life. In return, your mother let me take care of you over her. I hope your able to repay the favor. GO AZURILL!" Meagan cried out sending out Azurill.

"You're going to use a baby Azurill, you just made this battle a lot easier." said Mocha. Meagan remember when Katie used Pichu in the Rock Gym for its first battle, in the end it evolved into Pikachu. She could hope lighting strikes on her as well against Mocha's Magmar, but technically it was Azurill's second battle.

"Magmar, use Fire Spin!" Mocha shouted. Magmar used Fire Spin on Azurill, and Azurill was sitting there scared. "Dodge it!" Meagan retorted. Azurill bounced out of the way just in time to avoid the Fire Spin. "Azurill, use Bubble!" Meagan yelled out. Azurill used Bubble on Magmar, but no effect. "Water Gun!" Meagan cried. Azurill then used Water Gun, still nothing was happening.

It was hopeless, Azurill is no match for Magmar. "If you don't want to suffer any more embrassment, then quit." Mocha said. Azurill bounced on its tail, and looked at Magmar with a fierce look and began to glow. "Azurill, is Azurill evolving?" Meagan asked herself.

Azurill glowed and changed form as it evolved from an Azurill to a Marill. "My gosh, Azurill evolved in Marill." Meagan said in belief. "A turn of events has taken place, Azurill has evolved into Marill, will this change the battle." the announcer said.

It was up to Marill to beat Magmar, but was it strong enough. "I don't think you stand a chance against my Magmar, now Magmar use Overheat." said Mocha. Magmar used another Overheat and it would hit Marill, and Marill didn't seem to suffer as much damage as Luxio did. "Marill is still standing, you should know that Overheat gets weaker after using it the first time." Meagan explained.

Now Meagan and Marill were ready to attack Magmar. "Now Marill, use Water Gun!" Meagan commanded. Marill used Water Gun on Magmar, it showed little effect. "It's not working." Meagan said. "Sorry, but your Pokemon's evolution didn't pay off." Mocha said.

Meagan then thought maybe Marill might have some other attacks, she looked up the attacks a Marill could learn, and found Rollout. "Okay Marill, lets try Rollout!" Meagan shouted. Marill heard the command, and began to use Rollout, Magmar was just standing there a little tired and Marill hit Magmar with great damage done to the Spitfire Pokemon.

"It seems Marill is using Rollout, will it pay off?" the announcer questioned. Marill continued using Rollout on Magmar until it had a hard time getting up. "Now use Bubblebeam!" Meagan yelled out. Marill jumped up and used Bubblebeam on Magmar as it was eyeing nothing but defeat.

"Magmar is unable to battle, the winner is Marill! The winner of this offical Pokemon Gym battle is Meagan Puente of Homewood!" the referee announced.

"The battle is over, Meagan Puente has somehow triumphed over Mocha with the help of her Azurill that evolved into a Marill. It was the bond between Meagan and Marill that helped them to victory." the announcer said. Meagan and Marill jumped up and hugged each other. "Marill you did it!" Meagan cried. "You got some talent, you beat me fair and square." said Mocha. The crowd was going wild for the end of the battle, it was very tense near the end, but Meagan pulled it off.

The spotlight came on the two trainers. "Meagan Puente, it is my pleasure to present you, the Fire Token." Mocha said. Meagan took the Fire Token and held it up in the air as she got a standing ovation.

Now that Meagan has won her Fire Token, it was now Katie's turn. She wonder's how would she do, and could she pull it off like her sister. Only time will tell.

**Pokemon Update:**

**Meagan Puente defeats Mocha for the Fire Token**

**Meagan Puente: Azurill evolves into Marill**

** Luxio learned Swagger**


	126. Fire Gym: Katie VS Mocha

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon , I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Katie was watching her sister make a very harrow escape against Mocha. Meagan just barley pulled it off for the Fire Token, now it was Katie's turn to face Mocha.

After watching the next four trainers lose to Mocha, Katie made her way onto the battlefield to face the red hot Mocha. Mocha looked at Katie like she was nothing, but Katie felt fear inside of her. "Greetings, I am Mocha. I'm the leader of the Fire Gym, and you want enterance to the Pokemon Grand Prix, you must beat me!" Mocha shouted. "Bring it on!" Katie yelled out.

"The next battle in the Fire Gym will begin shortly, Katie Puente of Homewood will now face Mocha. The referee will now come out and explain the rules to Katie." the announcer said.

Katie once again heard the rules from the referee, she gave the wheel a nice spin and it would land on the number three. "It will be three Pokemon for each trainer!" the referee yelled out. "Each Pokemon trainer will get to use three Pokemon in this battle." the announcer said.

Katie was now ready to go up against Mocha for the Fire Token. "Welcome to the Fire gym, in this corner we have the beautiful Fire Gym leader Mocha, and on this side is the challenger Katie Puente. If the challenger beats the gym leader, she will be awarded the Fire Token. Each trainer will get to use three Pokemon, last one standing is the winner. Let the battle begin!" the referee anounced to everyone.

Katie and Mocha both took out their Pokeballs, as they would know which Pokemon to use. "ALRIGHT, GO MAGMAR!" Mocha yelled out sending out her Magmar once again. "IT'S MEOWTH TIME!" Katie shouted sending out her Meowth.

Mocha would make the first move against Katie. "Now Magmar, use Smokescreen!" Mocha ordered. Magmar used Smokescreen to give Meowth nothing to see. "I can't see anything." Katie said.

Meowth couldn't see anything with the Smokescreen. "Okay Meowth, use Faint Attack!" Katie yelled out. Meowth went after Magmar with Faint Attack because it wouldn't miss, but it didn't do anything to Magmar. "Nothing happened?" Katie questioned herself.

Mocha wasn't pleased with how Katie was doing out on the battlefield. "Katie, you don't understand, my Magmar is way more powerful and I'll show you. Magmar, use Fire Punch on that pathetic Meowth!" Mocha yelled out. Magmar unleashed a Fire Punch right at Meowth, it was a direct hit and Meowth was knocked out.

"Meowth is unable to battle, the winner is Magmar!" the referee shouted.

"It looks like Meowth couldn't do a thing to that Magmar, would any of her other Pokemon have better luck." the announcer said.

Katie called back her Meowth and took out another Pokeball. "Okay, I won't hold back now. IT'S SPHEAL TIME!" Katie shouted sending out her Spheal. It was now Spheal's turn to face Magmar. "Why are you wasting your time facing me. I can show you why you can't win." Mocha said.

Katie was ready to take it all out and continue the battle. "Okay Spheal, use Water Gun!" Katie yelled out. Spheal jumped up and used Water Gun on Magmar. The Spitfire Pokemon felt a little damage, but not a whole bunch. "Hmph, Magmar use Flare Blitz!" Mocha exclaimed. Magmar powered up and used Flare Blitz on Spheal, and Magmar showed no mercy.

"Spheal!" Katie cried. Spheal saw the attack coming, but Katie wanted to do something. "Dodge, and use Body Slam!" Katie cried. Spheal bounced up in the air to avoid the Flare Blitz, and used Body Slam on Magmar. "Magmar, dodge!" Mocha retorted. Magmar stepped out of the way of Spheal's Body Slam letting Spheal land on the ground.

"Okay Magmar, use Fire Blast! Shut down that Spheal!" Mocha yelled out. Magmar unleashed a powerful Fire Blast that pulverized Katie's Spheal. "Spheal, no!" Katie cried.

"Spheal is unable to battle, the winner is Magmar!" the referee shouted.

"Spheal was no match for Magmar, it just took it out like it was nothing." said the announcer.

Katie was getting scared, Mocha still had all three of her Pokemon and Katie was down to her last Pokemon. "I will not lose, IT'S PIPLUP TIME!" Katie shouted. Piplup jumped out of the Pokeball and was ready to battle.

"Katie's last Pokemon will be Piplup, with Mocha still holding all three Pokemon, can Katie beat Magmar and her other two Pokemon." the announcer said.

Katie noticed that Magmar is worn out a bit from Flare Blitz and it used a lot of energy from Fire Blast. "Good, Magmar is tired. Now Piplup, use Bide!" Katie yelled out to Piplup. Piplup stood in one place to store energy for a Bide attack.

"Take it easy, Magmar use Fire Punch!" Mocha yelled out. Magmar used Fire Punch to attack Piplup, the attack was a direct hit and Piplup was still standing. "Good job, now Piplup, unleashed Bide close up!" Katie commanded. Piplup unleashed its energy from Bide near Magmar for better results.

The attack hit Magmar very well, as it took some decent damage. "Not bad, you finally got to hurt Magmar. Can you win though?" Mocha questioned as she had a poker face. Magmar got back up and just out of nowhere started to glow, it evolved into Magmortar.

"I don't believe what just happened, Magmar has evolved into Magmortar. Things have gone from bad to worse for the challenger." the announcer said. This seemed to be the end for Katie, Magmar's evolution has made it more powerful and Katie was getting furious.

Katie looked up Magmortar on the Pokemon Scanner, she found out how powerful it can be and that its the evolved form of Magmar. Katie didn't want to lose, and she just lost grip for some reason.

"I won't lose, Piplup use Bubblebeam and don't stop until Magmortar is down cold!" Katie screamed. Piplup just hopped up and used Bubblebeam on Magmortar, but it had no effect as Piplup was just getting tired.

"Okay Magmortar, no more games. Use Flamethrower to put that Piplup to rest!" Mocha commanded. Magmortar with no problems of any kind used Flamethrower on Piplup and blasted Piplup to the wall. Piplup couldn't recover from the damage, the worst has happened, the battle was over.

"Piplup is unable to battle, the winner is Magmortar! The winner of this offical Pokemon Gym battle is the gym leader Mocha!" the referee announced.

"Mocha has won again, it seems this trainer was never a match for Magmortar, even when it was a Magmar." the announcer said.

Katie was in tears after seeing that Piplup was beaten by Magmortar. "Piplup...Piplup." Katie said as she walked up to her Piplup. Piplup was feeling a whole bunch of burning pain, but when it saw Katie, Piplup smiled a little bit. "Piplup, I'm so sorry." Katie said in tears as she picked up Piplup.

Meanwhile outside the Fire Gym, Patrick and Meagan were waiting as they knew what happened to Katie. "I can't believe it, Katie lost." Patrick said. "I feel very bad for my sister, I mean this is the first time one of us lost a gym battle." Meagan said. "I know, and I should be shocked that it took place in our fourth gym. Most trainers should lose their first gym battle at their first gym, but not us." Patrick explained.

Katie came out of the Fire Gym, she had no token with her. "Katie, what happened?" Meagan asked. Katie just ran up to her sister and hugged her. "When I saw how Mocha was handling you, I was scared about suffering the fate you nearly took." Katie explained. "Katie, its okay that you lost. You can't let that get to you, I know it was hard for us, but we have to understand that none of these gyms are easy." Meagan explained. "It's true, we had a hard time with Mocha as well, but we snapped out of it and you didn't." Patrick said.

Katie was disappointed with herself and her Pokemon. "I see what you mean, I'm going to train for a rematch and understand that anything is going to be tough." Katie said. "That's the spirit, but first why don't we take Piplup, Spheal, and Meowth to the Pokemon Center." Meagan said. "Okay Meagan." said Katie.

They all left the Fire Gym and were off for the Pokemon Center. Katie has a lot of work to do if she wants to get into the Pokemon Grand Prix, now she must prepare for her rematch against Mocha.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Katie Puente loses to Mocha**


	127. Fire Gym: Emily & Baron

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon , I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Emily Rozak was still traveling throughout the world of Pokemon. She was located somewhere near Myrtle Beach, but she has been feeling lonely for a bit, even though she had her Pokemon. She had her Bulbasaur, Zigzagoon, Roselia, Aipom, and Spinda which is a new Pokemon she got.

They all happily were enjoying lunch, but noticed that Emily felt a little alone. "Is everyone doing okay?" Emily asked. The Pokemon looked at her like she needed some friends, and all of the Pokemon were feeling a little disappointed.

"I'm all alone, I mean I have you guys, but I wanted to also travel with some human friends." Emily explained. All of her Pokemon understood what Emily meant, she really hasn't seen her best friends Meagan and Katie since very early in their adventure.

Emily decided to continue her Pokemon journey, but have all of her Pokemon come along with her. As Emily was traveling on the road, she noticed someone out in the distance. "I wonder who that is?" Emily questioned herself.

Emily and all of her Pokemon ran up and met the figure out in the open. It happened to be Baron Grasse, the boy that Katie had a crush on. "Hello, have we met?" Emily asked. "Yes, are you alone?" Emily asked. "If you mean traveling alone, then yes." said Baron.

Emily didn't know it was him yet, she really wanted to get a chance to know him. "So, what's your name?" Emily asked. "I'm Baron, nice to meet you. And what does your name happen to be?" Baron asked. "Emily." Emily replied.

The two seemed to be getting along, Emily just wanted to be with someone right now. "So, what are you doing here?" Emily asked. "I was traveling to San Juan to enter the Fire Gym." Baron explained. "Hey, I was thinking of going there as well." Emily said. "That's cool." Baron replied.

When Emily heard that they were both going to San Juan, she had an idea come into her head. "So, do you want to travel together, like get something to eat?" Emily asked. "Sure, its nice to have company." Baron said.

Emily and Baron went into a nice little restraunt near the shore. The two both shared some sandwhiches as they were talking about their adventures. "So getting those gym tokens is hard, but with the help of my Pokemon, I can overcome anything." Baron said. "That is cool, but I managed to make my way through many forests to get to where I am right now." Emily said.

The two were enjoying their chat and then went into the subject of the people they met. "So, did you meet anyone interesting during your adventure?" Emily asked. "Yeah, there was this girl. Her name was Katie, and she seemed to be a good kid." Baron explained. "Hey, I have a best friend named Meagan. She has a sister named Katie!" Emily exclaimed.

Baron was a bit shocked to hear what Emily just said, thinking that might have been the same Katie he met in Philadelphia. "Wow, that is interesting. Were they with anyone else?" Baron asked. "Yeah, with Meagan's boyfriend Patrick." Emily answered. Baron was starting to think it might have been the same Katie from before, but he decided to put it aside for now.

"Hey Emily, since were Pokemon trainers, I thought we could have a battle after were done eating." Baron said. "Could we make it a double battle?" Emily asked. "Sure, no problem." Baron replied.

The waiter then came by and handed Emily and Baron the bill. "Here is your bill." the waiter said. Emily read the bill and it reads _I referee your battle._

"What the?" Emily questioned. The waiter then threw off his uniform and it is revealed to be that same old man who referees battles. "Outside now!" the old man yelled out. "Um, we wanted a bill, not a request." Baron said.

The old man shoved Emily and Baron outside, found a spot on the beach where they could battle. "This Pokemon battle between the boy and the girl will now begin. This will be a double battle, and the last one standing wins. Let the battle begin!" the old man announced.

Emily and Baron each took out two Pokeballs for their battle. "Okay Baron, let me show you what I can do. Bulbasaur and Spinda, go!" Emily yelled out sending out her Bulbasaur and her new Spinda. "Lets go Stunky and Munchlax!" Baron yelled out sending out his Munchlax and Stunky.

Bulbasaur and Spinda were ready to butt heads with Munchlax and Stunky. "Okay Bulbasaur and Spinda, both of you use Tackle!" Emily shouted. Bulbasaur and Spinda both aimed at Munchlax and Stunky with Tackle that did some good damage to both Pokemon.

"Okay Stunky, use Scratch on Bulbasaur!" Baron yelled out. Stunky attacked Bulbasaur with a Scratch attack that did a number to Bulbasaur. Munchlax, use Defense Curl, followed by Chip Away on Spinda!" Baron commanded to his Munchlax. Munchlax used Defense Curl to raise its defense, and then struck with Chip Away on Spinda.

"Okay Bulbasaur, use Leech Seed on Munchlax!" Emily yelled out. Bulbasaur used Leech seed on Munchlax, the attack did not miss as Munchlax was losing energy. "Hurry Munchlax, use Stockpile and Swallow!" Baron cried. Munchlax started to fill its mouth with Stockpile, and then use Swallow to recover.

It didn't do much as Munchlax was still losing energy. "It's not working." Baron said. "Okay Spinda, use Dizzy Punch!" Emily shouted. Spinda unleashed a Dizzy Punch right at Munchlax which would be the finishing blow.

"Munchlax is unable to battle!" the old man shouted.

Baron called back Munchlax and tried to finish the battle. "Alright Stunky, use Double-Edge on Bulbasaur!" Baron yelled out. Stunky struck a powerful Double-Edge attack on Bulbasaur, and just like that Baron and Emily were even.

"Bulbasaur is unable to battle!" the old man shouted.

As Emily called back her Bulbasaur, it was now between Spinda and Stunky. "Let's continue this battle, Stunky use Fury Swipes!" Baron yelled out. Stunky was about to come at Spinda with Fury Swipes, but Emily wouldn't give in.

"Spinda, use Psybeam!" Emily shouted. Spinda blasted a powerful Psybeam at Stunky, and it would hit it dead on. There was one huge problem with Spinda's Psybeam though, it was a psychic attack and Stunky was a poison type Pokemon, and a dark type Pokemon as well.

"It's not working!" Emily cried. Stunky came right at Spinda with a slew of Fury Swipes that hurt Spinda. "What happened?" Emily asked. "Haven't you know that Stunky is a dark type, which means psychic attacks have no effect." Baron explained.

Psybeam was taken out of the picture because of Stunky being a dark type. "Now I will finish you, Stunky use Slash!" Baron yelled out. Stunky came right at Spinda with a Slash attack that slienced Spinda easily.

"Spinda is unable to battle, the winner is Stunky! The winner of this Pokemon battle is the boy!" the old man announced.

A school of Tentacool then came by and the old man jumped on them to float away. Emily lost to Baron, and she felt pretty good about it because she could learn. The two came together to shake hands. "You put up a good battle." Baron said. "Thanks, you too." Emily replied.

The two of them made it to the dock hoping to catch a boat for the Caribbean Sea. "So, were going to try and travel to San Juan together?" Emily asked. "Yeah, why don't we travel together just for right now and after were done with the Fire Gym, we get going." Baron said. "Good thinking Baron." replied Emily.

They got on a boat that should take them to the Caribbean Sea where they hope to reach San Juan, what they don't know is Patrick, Meagan, and Katie were there too.

Time has passed since Katie's defeat at the Fire Gym. Katie was spending her time training her Pokemon in a field to get ready for her rematch. Patrick and Meagan were both watching to see if Katie was making improvement.

"So, how do you think Katie is doing Meagan?" Patrick asked. "I think Katie is doing alright." Meagan answered.

Katie was training her Piplup, Slakoth, Pikachu, Spheal, Swablu, and Meowth very hard to prepare for the rematch. "Okay guys, you're all doing a good job." Katie said to her Pokemon. Slakoth then jumped up to Katie and once again hugged her. "SLAKOTH, KNOCK IT OFF!" Katie yelled. Slakoth got off of Katie and smiled with lots of love.

Patrick and Meagan were just laughing at the fact that Katie was having a hard time with Slakoth again. "Wow, Slakoth really loves Katie." Meagan said. "I know." Patrick replied.

As Katie was training, she saw two people coming towards her. "Huh, who's that?" Katie questioned herself. Patrick and Meagan both heard her and wanted to take a look. "Is someone coming?" Patrick asked. "Yeah." Meagan replied.

Katie then saw with her own eyes, it was her sister's best friend Emily Rozak along with the boy he like Baron Grasse. "It's Emily and...Baron?" Katie questioned. Emily and Baron both saw the group together as they ran up to them.

Patrick, Meagan, and Katie all looked at Emily and Baron. "I can't believe it, we meet again." Patrick said smiling.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Baron Grasse defeats Emily Rozak in a double battle**

**Emily Rozak and Baron Grasse join each other temporarily**

**Emily Rozak and Baron Grasse joins the group**

**Emily Rozak: Caught a Spinda**


	128. Fire Gym: A Bit Of Encouragement

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon , I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

They were all surprised as Patrick, Meagan, and Katie saw Emily and Baron together at San Juan. "I'm surprised to see you guys again." Patrick happily said. "I know, I missed you all." Emily replied.

Emily went up and hugged Meagan and Katie and waived to Patrick. Baron was waiting for Emily to finish hugging. "Katie?" Baron questioned Katie looked at Baron with those lovey dovey eyes. She ran up and hugged Baron very hard.

"Wow Katie, your hug is strong." Baron said. Slakoth then came to hug Katie from behind once more. "Go away Slakoth!" Katie retorted.

Emily heard Baron say the name Katie, thinking that he knows her. "You know him?" Emily asked. "Yeah, that is Katie's man man Baron." Meagan said. "HEY!" Katie shouted. "So you guys actually know each other." Baron happily said. "Yep, we all went to the Pokemon Accademy together and got our first Pokemon." Patrick explained to Baron.

So Meagan was feeling curious of what Emily and Baron were doing together. "So, what brings you all here? Are you going to enter the Pokemon Grand Prix as well?" Meagan asked. "Yeah, we were going to hang just until we won the Fire Token." Emily explained. "Okay, at least you're not taking Katie's man." Meagan said winking. Katie looked a bit disgusted.

Meagan was pleased with hearing that from Emily, and then after seeing Katie's face, Meagan whispered something in her ear. Meagan then whispered the exact same thing to Patrick, he nodded yes. Katie took a look at the three as they all came together for a 3 person sandwich hug.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Katie cried. Slakoth then joined in the sandwich hug as well. "!" Katie cried even louder.

They let Katie go as she took plenty of deep breaths. "You guys like to hug her like that, do you?" Baron asked. "Yes, and its hot here in San Juan as well." Patrick said in a sarcastic voice. "NO!" Katie yelled. "Come on, please." Meagan said whimpering. Katie saw that Meagan was about to fake cry, she only did it to shut them up.

"Take off your shirt, take off your shirt." Katie said lifting Patrick's shirt up and down. Baron giggled, but Katie just felt embrassed.

"So, what's wrong with her? She isn't feeling the complete happiness." Baron explained. "Katie lost her battle to Mocha." Meagan explained. "Who's Mocha?" Emily asked. "The leader of the Fire Gym." Patrick replied.

Katie was trying to get her focus back so she could try and beat Mocha. "Were staying here so I can train to beat her." Katie explained. "I see your point, all of the gym leaders are going to be tough, you have to know that." Emily explained. "We do, its just none of us have lost until then." Meagan explained.

They did feel the grief for Katie after she lost her gym battle. "So Mocha must be good." Emily said. "Yeah, she beat me with just her Magmortar, which was a Magmar at first." Katie said.

After hearing Katie's side of the story, everyone went into the Pokemon Center and watched Mocha battle on TV. "Another superior day for Mocha as she has an edge over her challenger." the announcer said.

"Magmortar, use Fire Blast!" Mocha yelled out. Magmortar used Fire Blast to defeat a Lombre in just an instant amount of time. The crowd was cheering loudly as the battle ended.

"Wow, we got some tough competition." said Baron. "Yeah, me and Meagan actually beat her, but Katie had some fears inside of her thinking she might lose because Meagan was in a huge pickle that she seemed she couldn't get out of." Patrick explained.

Baron put his hand on Katie's shoulder and gave her some good advice. "Just remember, when there's a will, there's a way." Baron said. "Thanks for that Baron, I can't just get stronger, but not let things get to me." Katie said.

Baron was a little concerned for Katie, but he had a great idea. "Hey Katie, why don't you and me have a three Pokemon battle." Baron said. "A battle against you?" Katie asked. "Yeah, I want to help and maybe challenging me could be a perfect solution." Baron explained.

Katie thought about it, she looked at Patrick, Emily, and most importantly her sister showing faith in her. "Sure, lets do it!" Katie exclaimed. "Great, lets head outside for our battle." Baron said.

**Pokemon Updates: NONE**


	129. Fire Gym: You Really Stunky

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon , I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Everyone went outside for a Pokemon battle that would help Katie get her confidence back and not feel so scared. Katie and Baron were both on opposite sides while Meagan refereed.

"This Pokemon battle between Baron Grasse and Katie Puente will now begin. Each trainer may use three Pokemon, once all of the opponents Pokemon are unable to battle, the trainer left standing wins. Let the battle begin!" Meagan announced.

Katie and Baron looked into each others eyes before they began to battle. "Baron, please don't hold back." Katie said. "I won't Katie, just give me your all." Baron replied.

They both got out a Pokeball and began to battle. "Alright Slugma, you're up!" Baron yelled out sending out his Slugma. "It's..." Katie was interrupted by Slakoth once again as it came out of the Pokeball.

"Slakoth, no!" Katie pouted. "Katie, could you please not do that." Patrick said crossing his arms. Katie had to let it go, she would have to use Slakoth.

"Slugma, use Amensia!" Baron yelled out. Slugma began by using Amensia to clear its mind of anything so it can raise its defense. "Okay Slakoth, let begin with Crush Claw!" Katie yelled out. Slakoth came right at Slugma with a Crush Claw that hurt badly.

"Okay then, Slugma use Ember!" Baron shouted. Slugma began to get at Slakoth with an Ember attack. "Dodge it and use Scratch!" Katie commanded. Slakoth avoided the Ember and came right at Slugma with a Scratch. "Okay Slugma, hit Slakoth with a Flame Burst!" Baron yelled out. Slugma used Flame Burst to deal some firey damage to Slakoth.

"Slakoth!" Katie cried. Slakoth was burning, it was dealing with the pain from Flame Burst. "Okay now Slakoth, use Slack Off!" Katie yelled out. Slakoth layed down to use Slack Off to heal the damage from Flame Burst, and just like that Slakoth was back on its feet.

"Amazing work Katie, lets see if Slakoth can handle this. Slugma, use Lava Plume!" Baron yelled out. Slugma gathered energy to create a Lava Plume meant for Slakoth, but Katie wasn't going to watch. "No way that will happen, Slakoth use Night Slash!" Katie shouted. Slakoth got its guard up and charged into the Lava Plume to hit Slugma with Night Slash.

Night Slash was a direct hit, and Slugma didn't see that coming. "Slugma, no!" Baron cried. Slugma couldn't handle the power of Night Slash, and Slugma was done like dinner.

"Slugma is unable to battle, the winner is Slakoth!" Meagan shouted.

It was Katie one, and Baron nothing. "Slugma return! You did good Slugma, take a nice long rest." Baron said to Slugma after bringing it back into its Pokeball. Katie and Baron were ready for the battle to continue.

"Now, go Stunky!" Baron yelled out sending out his Stunky. Katie would stick with Slakoth as she was on a roll. "Stunky, use Smokescreen!" Baron yelled out. Stunky unleashed a Smokescreen attack that would cover up the whole battefield and nobody could see anything.

"What's going on, I don't see Stunky." Emily said. "Smokescreen is going to cover up the battlefield, its going to be difficult to see." Patrick explained.

Katie wasn't done yet, she wanted to make her move. "I won't let this Smokescreen get in the way, Faint Attack Slakoth!" Katie commanded. Slakoth came at Stunky with Faint Attack, but was feeling the burn from Lava Plume that is couldn't complete the attack.

"What's taking Slakoth so long?" Katie questioned herself. The smoke finally cleared and she sees that Slakoth was feeling the burn. "Oh yeah, Slakoth went into the Lava Plume. I should've used Slack Off." Katie said to herself. "Okay Stunky, use Slash!" Baron yelled out. It was time for Stunky to attack, Stunky used Slash to knock out Katie's Slakoth.

"Slakoth is unable to battle, the winner is Stunky!" Meagan shouted.

Katie took out her Pokeball to call back Slakoth. "Slakoth return, you did your best. Please take all the time you want to rest, please." said Katie. Katie was starting to feel like she made a mistake, but she smacked herself in the head knowing she has to overcome it.

"Alright Katie, send me your next Pokemon." Baron replied. Katie took out her Pokeball and continued her battle. "It's Spheal time!" Katie shouted sending out her Spheal.

Spheal was feeling very confident after all the training it went through under Katie. "Are you ready Spheal?" Katie asked. Spheal gave a nod meaning yes. The battle would get back underway as Baron was ready to make the next move.

"Alright Stunky, use Acid Spray!" Baron shouted. Spheal was prepared for anything that was coming Stunky's way. "Spheal, counter with Aurora Beam!" Katie yelled out. Acid Spray and Aurora Beam both came right at each other as both attacks would strike both Pokemon.

Spheal was getting hurt by Acid Spray while Stunky was getting hurt by Aurora Beam. The two Pokemon would both fall down to defeat.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle!" Meagan shouted.

The match was now tied at 2, the next matchup would determine the winner of the battle. Katie and Baron each called back their Pokemon. "Good job Spheal." Katie happily said. "Stunky, you did your best. Take a nice rest." said Baron.

Katie and Baron both got out their final Pokemon. "It's Piplup time!" Katie yelled out sending out her Piplup. "Finish this Munchlax!" Baron shouted. Katie's Piplup and Baron's Munchlax were now going to go at it for the last battle.

"No more holding back, Piplup use Peck!" Katie commanded. "Munchlax, use Body Slam!" Baron yelled out. Piplup was about to use Peck, but Baron made a bad move by having Munchlax use Body Slam. Piplup went underneath Munchlax to strike with Peck.

Munchlax was sent flying, but was not out. "Munchlax, use Stockpile and then Swallow!" Baron yelled out. Munchlax use Stockpile and then Swallow to recover from Peck.

"Munchlax healed itself?" Katie asked. "Yeah Katie, if you use Stockpile enough, then you can Swallow or Spit Up. Munchlax swallowed so it can heal from the damage it took." Baron explained.

Katie wasn't going to play anymore games with the boy she had a crush on. "Piplup use Aqua Ring!" Katie yelled out. Piplup used Aqua Ring on itself so it can heal time after time. "Now the real fun starts, Munchlax use Rollout!" Baron yelled out. Munchlax jumped on the ground and starting rolling around at Piplup.

Munchlax knew Rollout, so Munchlax tried to attack Piplup with that attack. Piplup got struck big time with Rollout as it was sent flying. "Piplup, no!" Katie cried. Piplup got back up, thanks to Aqua Ring it was getting more energy.

"Okay Piplup, use Bide!" Katie yelled out. Munchlax continued to hit Piplup with Rollout, but Piplup kept standing. In the end, Piplup got all the energy it needed to use a Bide attack that wiped out Munchlax.

Munchlax stopped with the Rollout and saw Piplup ready to attack with Bide. "Uh oh, is that Bide?" Baron asked. "Yes it is." said Katie. Munchlax just stood there as Piplup fired away the energy that hit Munchlax and it would feel that pain in the morning. The battle was over.

"Munchlax is unable to battle, the winner is Piplup! The winner of this Pokemon battle is Katie Puente!" Meagan announced.

"We did it Piplup!" Katie shouted in joy. Katie was so happy that she won against Baron as he took out his Pokeball to call back Munchlax. "You did great Munchlax, take a nice long rest." said Baron.

"Katie did a great job." Emily said. "She sure did, maybe she's ready to face Mocha again." Patrick replied.

Baron went up to Katie to shake her hand. "Congratulations Katie, you beat me fair and square." said Baron. "Thank you very much, I appriciate it." Katie replied. Baron was looking at Katie with a cute look, she might have the feeling he likes her back. "Ooooooooooo." Meagan replied. "Stop it!" Katie pouted.

There was only one thing on Katie's mind now. "Everyone, I've decided tommorow I'm returning to the Fire Gym." Katie said to everyone. Patrick, Meagan, Emily, and Baron were impressed to hear that. "That's great Katie, I'll cheer you on." Emily said. "I might want to wait on my battle, I think I'll train first but I'll see you tommorow." Baron said to Katie.

It now meant a lot to Katie that Baron would root her on at the Fire Gym. She would now get ready to try again against Mocha.

The next day, after getting her Pokemon healed and going through the Fire Gym Trials again, Katie was eye to eye with Mocha once again. "We welcome you to another broadcast of the Fire Gym battles. Katie Puente has returned to face Mocha once again, she lost last time and now she wants better luck." the announcer said as the two were ready to battle.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Katie Puente defeats Baron Grasse in a Pokemon battle**

**Katie Puente is ready to face Mocha in a rematch**


	130. Fire Gym: Katie's Redemption

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon , I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Mocha had a intimidating look at Katie, but she ignored it. She was ready to take on the fire beauty once again, and this time Katie means business.

"Katie Puente, welcome back to the Fire Gym. You really embrassed yourself last time, I hope you're not planning to do that again." said Mocha. "No way, I'm better than before. I will beat you this time." said Katie.

Patrick, Meagan, Emily, and Baron were in the stands as they were cheering Katie on. "Go getem Katie!" Patrick shouted. "Believe in yourself Katie!" Meagan shouted. "Do your best Katie!" Emily shouted. "Katie, don't let anything get to you!" Baron yelled out.

Katie saw Baron in the crowd, she now felt more confident than ever because she would also want to impress him with a win. "I'm ready." said Katie.

"The next battle in the Fire Gym will begin shortly, Katie Puente of Homewood will now face Mocha. The referee will now come out and explain the rules to Katie." the announcer said.

Katie once again heard the rules from the referee, she gave the wheel a nice spin and it would land on the number two. "It will be two Pokemon for each trainer!" the referee yelled out. "Each Pokemon trainer will get to use two Pokemon in this battle." the announcer said.

So this time Katie was sent to just two Pokemon this time, she had a feeling that Mocha was going to use Magmortar again.

"Welcome to the Fire gym, in this corner we have the beautiful Fire Gym leader Mocha, and on this side is the challenger Katie Puente. If the challenger beats the gym leader, she will be awarded the Fire Token. Each trainer will get to use two Pokemon, last one standing is the winner. Just to remind you the challenger may substitute Pokemon, but not the gym leader. Let the battle begin!" the referee anounced to everyone. They both took out their Pokeballs as they prepared to battle.

"Okay now, you're up Arcanine!" Mocha yelled out sending out her Arcanine. "IT'S PIPLUP TIME!" Katie shouted as she sent out her Piplup.

"So the leader Mocha will be using Arcanine, and the challenger Katie will be using Piplup. Only time will tell who will win." the announcer said.

Piplup was looking fiercely at Arcanine, it wasn't scared at all. "Okay Piplup, lets begin with Water Sport!" Katie yelled out. Piplup started off with Water Sport to help weaken the mighty fire power of Arcanine.

"Alright, just becasue Arcanine feels weakened doesn't mean I can beat you. Arcanine use Flamethrower!" Mocha yelled out. Arcanine came out using a Flamethrower attack right at Piplup.

Piplup saw Arcanine's Flamethrower coming towards Piplup. "Piplup, dodge it!" Katie retorted. Piplup got out of the way just in time. "Grrr, Arcanine use Flare Blitz!" Mocha commanded. Arcanine came right Piplup with Flare Blitz, but Piplup just got away from a Flamethrower, and it didn't have time to dodge again.

"Quick Piplup, use Bubblebeam!" Katie retorted. Katie got some quick thinking in and had Piplup attack with Bubblebeam. The attack didn't stop the Flare Blitz, but it weakened it to lessen the damage as Piplup was hit by the attack.

Piplup was feeling a heap of burns from Arcanine's Flare Blitz. "Piplup, are you alright?" Katie asked Piplup. Piplup gave a nod yes meaning it still felt like it could battle. "You know what Piplup, take a break. Return!" Katie said calling back Piplup.

"Katie has called back Piplup, she will have to use a different Pokemon." the announcer said. Katie took out her Pokeball, it was her second Pokemon that she would use.

"Alrighty, IT'S SPHEAL TIME!" Katie shouted out sending out her Spheal. Spheal was going up against Arcanine who was really fast, and Spheal didn't have much speed.

"My Arcanine is fast, and I can show you how fast it is. Arcanine, use Extremespeed!" Mocha commanded to her Arcanine. Arcanine increased its speed and rushed around Spheal like a tornado. Arcanine was so fast that Spheal seemed to be getting lifted into the air.

Katie then had a good idea coming into her head. "Okay Spheal, use Ice Ball in the air! And keep doing it!" Katie commanded to her Spheal. Spheal gathered energy for an Ice Ball that was launched in the air, the Ice Ball fell onto the ground and it felt like nothing.

While Arcanine was still rushing with Extremespeed, Spheal continued with Ice Ball, and then it got big enough that it would cover the battlefield and it crushed Arcanine as Spheal dodged the attack quickly.

"That was some good thinking by Katie." Meagan said. "Yeah, getting Ice Ball big enough to cover the field and Arcanine would have no where to go." Patrick said. "Way to go Katie, keep it up!" Baron cheered. "Go Katie!" Emily cheered.

"Heads up, that Ice Ball just got Arcanine down for the count!" the announcer yelled out. Spheal was about to land on the ground until it heard the orders from Katie. "Spheal, use Body Slam!" Katie yelled out. Spheal came crashing down with Body Slam, and crushed Arcanine.

"Arcanine is unable to battle, the winner is Spheal!" the referee shouted.

"Unbelieveable, Spheal comes up big and takes advantage of Arcanine's Extremespeed to put out Arcanine and Ice Ball its way to victory." the announcer said in hype.

Katie and Spheal were feeling good about themselves, and Mocha was impressed. "Not bad, you have gotten a lot better since we last met Katie." Mocha said. "Thank you Mocha." said Katie.

"I think I know what Pokemon Mocha is about to use." Patrick said. "Yeah, I think you might be right Patrick." Meagan said with a nervous feeling.

Mocha took out her Pokeball, and was ready to toss it in the air. "Alright, go Magmortar!" Mocha yelled out. Mocha sent out her Magmortar, all powered up and ready to go.

"No surprise there, Mocha is going to use Magmortar. No Pokemon trainer has beaten this Magmortar since it evovled from Magmar, and it was the previous gym battle Katie had where Magmar evovled. Is Katie going to prevail against Magmortar?" the announcer questioned himself.

Magmortar was way beyond ready to face off against Spheal. "Okay Magmortar, use Heat Wave!" Mocha yelled out. Magmortar started to burn up and heat the place up with a Heat Wavea attack. Spheal was feeling the horrifying pain of Heat Wave as it was trying to find the will to attack.

"Spheal, use Water Gun!" Katie yelled out. Spheal's Water Gun was fired, but it turned into steam. "Now Magmortar, lets end this with Fire Punch!" Mocha shouted. Magmortar used Fire Punch on Spheal, and the Clap Pokemon was crushed. "Spheal, no!" Katie cried.

"Spheal is unable to battle, the winner is Magmortar!" the referee shouted.

"It seemed Spheal was no match for Magmortar, it was just too powerful. Katie's hopes of winning this gym battle are pretty much in the hands of her Piplup." the announcer explained.

"Okay, I hope you're ready to battle. IT'S PIPLUP TIME!" Katie yelled out sending out her Piplup. Piplup was still feeling the burn from Arcanine's Flare Blitz, but Katie had a good idea.

"Okay Piplup, use Aqua Ring followed by Water Sport!" Katie commanded to her Piplup. Piplup used Aqua Ring on itself to try and heal the damage from Arcanine, and then followed up with Water Sport to weaken the fire powers of Magmortar.

"Hmph, just like with Arcanine, I can still win." Mocha said to Katie. Katie looked up in the stands to see Baron watching her with her sister, her sister's boyfriend, and her sister's best friend.

Katie was now feeling more into it, she and Piplup were ready to get it on. "Alright Piplup, lets use Rain Dance!" Katie shouted. Piplup jumped up in the air to use Rain Dance, and all of sudden it started raining and the molten hot arena started to feel a little cool.

"Is it me, or is Piplup bringing down the temperature a bit?" the announcer questioned. "Magmortar, use Fire Blast!" Mocha yelled out. Magmortar unleashed a Fire Blast right at Piplup as it landed on the ground.

"Piplup, dodge it and use Bubblebeam!" Katie yelled out. The Fire Blast turned into steam as Piplup got away from it, and then came rushing at Magmortar with Bubblebeam, the attack was a direct hit as Magmortar couldn't take it from Piplup.

"Magmortar, use Fire Punch!" Mocha shouted. Magmortar charged up for a Fire Punch, but the rain just washed it away making it a regular punch that seemed to have no effect on Piplup. "What's going on, why isn't any of Magmortar's attack working?" Mocha questioned.

Patrick, Meagan, Emily, and Baron were amazed to see what was going on. "What's going on with all of Magmortar's fire attacks?" Emily asked. "Well, with the help of Water Sport and Rain Dance put together, Katie has pretty much managed to wash out any fire attacks Magmortar could use, also bringing the temperature making it feel a little cooler inside." Patrick explained.

"I got it in the bag, Piplup use Peck!" Katie yelled out. Piplup rushed at Magmortar and struck hard with Peck, and Magmortar sung its last song.

"Magmortar is unable to battle, the winner is Piplup! The winner of this offical Pokemon Gym battle is Katie Puente of Homewood!" the referee announced.

"She has done it, she comes back into the Fire Gym to get her redemption on Mocha. Katie Puente has won the battle!" the referee shouted.

"YEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSS!" Katie shouted in joy. She dashed onto the battlefield and hugged Piplup very hard. "PIPLUP, WE DID IT! THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" Katie screamed as he hugged Piplup.

Mocha was pleased with the results as she took out her Pokeball to bring back Magmortar. "Magmortar, return! You did great, take a nice long rest." said Mocha. She watched Katie and Piplup celebrate as she watches her sister, her sister's boyfriend, her best friend, and the boy she liked give her a huge ovation.

The spotlight came on the two trainers. "Katie Puente, it is my pleasure to present you, the Fire Token." Mocha said. Katie held the Fire Token in her hands, she has now gotten it herself after a second try.

That evening, they all were at the Pokemon Center congratulating Katie. "You did it Katie, you got the Fire Token." said Patrick. "Yeah, I want to thank everyone for their support." Katie replied. "No problem, I want to see you at the Pokemon Grand Prix." Baron said. "I will be there." said Katie.

"Well, I'm not going into the Fire Gym yet. I need to catch up to all of you so I can get a Fire Token." said Emily. "Yeah, me too." said Baron.

"So I guess we might go seperate ways." Meagan said. "Yeah, just go on without us." replied Emily.

Patrick took out his Pokemon Scanner and showed on the map portion where they needed to go. "Well, were going to leave soon and head on over to Bogota." Patrick said looking at the Pokemon Scanner. "Bogota?" Meagan questioned. "That's where the closest gym is, the Bug Gym." Patrick explained. "That's right, I forgot, my bad." said Meagan. "My bad, my bad, you know it." Patrick said in a singing way.

Meagan just knocked him silly as everyone laughed in enjoyment. Soon they would continue their journey towards the Pokemon Grand Prix.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Katie Puente defeats Mocha for the Fire Token**


	131. Bug Gym: Feeling Sunkern

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon , I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

As everyone woke up to a new day in San Juan, the group must prepare for departure for Bogota, where the Bug Gym is located. In order to get to Bogota, they must travel to a new continent.

The group was planning on leaving during the morning so they can reach the other side of the island. "So, I take it you're all heading off?" Emily asked. "Yes we are, were going to the other side of the island hoping to get to the Bug Gym." Patrick said. "Well, we wish you all the best of luck. Take care everyone, especially you Katie." replied Baron.

Katie just blushed a little feeling embrassed. "I will Baron." said Katie. Katie wanted to go up to Baron and give him a hug before she left. "Looks like someone is in love." said Meagan. "Stop it!" Katie pouted.

They all said goodbye to Emily and Baron as they departed for Bogota. It was a nice time to see their friends again, and now Patrick, Meagan, and Katie are feeling stronger inside and are one quarter of the way to the Pokemon Grand Prix.

Patrick, Meagan, and Katie were walking along a nice path to get to the other side of the island. They saw many different Pokemon along the way, like Aipom, Wingull, Sentret, Zigzagoon, Rattata, and Sandshrew.

There was one Pokemon that was wondering in the road that caught their eye. "Hey, what is that?" Katie asked. Meagan realized that was a Sunkern, she took out the Pokemon Scanner to learn more about Sunkern. "This Sunkern seems to be lost." said Patrick. Sunkern was feeling a little sad that it was all alone.

Patrick went up to the Sunkern to see what was wrong with it. "Is something wrong little Sunkern?" Patrick asked. Sunkern was feeling a bit down, but no one could understand because they don't speak Pokemon. "Hold on, let me send someone out you can talk to." Patrick said.

He took out Treecko's Pokeball and brought Treecko out. Treecko was stretching a little bit before it made its way towards Sunkern. "I wonder what Treecko is saying?" Meagan questioned. "I don't speak Pokemon, but I can understand Treecko." Patrick explained. Treecko was communicating with the little Sunkern and learned why it was so sad.

Treecko went up to Patrick and tried to explain it the best way it could. "Hmm, you're saying Sunkern could be with a group of Sunflora because Sunkern isn't a Sunflora itself?" Patrick asked. Treecko nodded yes to the question Patrick asked. Patrick took out his Pokemon Scanner and tried to get information on Sunflora, he knew it was the evolved form of Sunkern.

"So Sunkern, take me to those Sunflora." Patrick said. Sunkern happily jumped into Patrick's arms and gave them the directions of where the group of Sunflora were. "Where are we going?" Katie asked. "I don't know, hopefully its safe." Meagan replied.

They continue to walk along the path and then find five Sunfloras together. Sunkern jumped out of Patrick's arms and went up to the Sunflora. "What's Sunkern doing?" Patrick questioned. The Sunflora saw Sunkern, and once again got rejected to be with them. "I get it, Sunkern just wanted friends but can't because it's not a Sunflora." Patrick said.

Patrick then realized that in order for a Sunkern to evolve, it must be exposed to a Sun Stone. "We need a Sun Stone to make Sunkern evolve." Patrick said. "But we don't have a Sun Stone." Katie replied. "Yes we do, actually you do from the Pokemon Girl Power tournament." Patrick explained.

Katie went into her backpack and saw all the Pokemon stones she got. "I forgot, we can use the Sun Stone on Sunkern." Katie replied. Katie took out the Sun Stone and used it on Sunkern, and the stone and Sunkern started to glow as the stone was absorbed into Sunkern to evolve into Sunflora.

"It looks like Sunkern has evolved into Sunflora." Meagan said. Sunflora was happy to see itself as a Sunflora. "Go ahead, meet up with the Sunflora." Patrick said. Sunflora ran up to the group of Sunflora and asked to join them, and the group was happy to see that Sunkern has become a Sunflora. They let Sunflora go with them, and the Sunflora thanked them for their help.

"That's great, Sunflora's happy." Patrick said. The group of Sunflora walked away and the one Sunflora waived goodbye and thank you once again. "Your welcome, and take care." Patrick said as they waived goodbye to the Sunflora.

After helping out a Pokemon, Patrick, Meagan, and Katie could now get going as they make their way to Bogota.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Emily Rozak and Baron Grasse leave the group**

**Katie Puente uses her Sun Stone to evolve a Sunkern**


	132. Bug Gym: Battle In Cancun Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon , I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Diana Yates, Beth Yates, and Katie Tonkel were adventuring around the world to make their way into the Pokemon Grand Prix. They were in Cancun as they continued their Pokemon journey.

The girls were walking through town looking at many different shops and all the stuff they were selling. "Look at all of this stuff." Diana said with a happy expression. There was plates and flatware, miniture sculptures, jewerly, paintings, and clothes all over the place. "I feel like I want to go on a shopping spree." said Beth.

While the girls were shopping, it is noticed that Garret Oliver and Christina Wilcox were also in Cancun. Christina was adoring a lot of stuff that was being sold in town. "Garret, look at this." Christina happily said. "It looks great honey, but shouldn't we battle." Garret said.

Christina gave Garret a glazed look. "Can you please put that battle behind you." Christina replied. Garret took a deep breath to try and forget the battle he had. "Okay, but after were done shopping, I want to battle." Garret said with a little angry expression. "I'm dating a twelve year old." Christina replied.

Diana, Beth, and Katie were all finished with their shopping as they showed off their stuff. "You like this T-shirt." Katie said holding up a Cancun T-Shirt. "Excellent, I got these beads." Beth replied. "Me too!" Diana squealed.

Now they wondered what they could do to pass the time. "Why don't we get ourselves some lunch." said Diana. "Sure thing, I'm hungry." Beth said. "Me too, but where are we going to eat?" Katie asked. "Why don't we walk around and see." Diana replied.

The girls walked through town trying to find a place to eat. As they're walking, Garret and Christina were walking together as well with Christina adoring everything she brought. "Oh, how I love this." said Christina adoring a Sealeo sculpture. "Yeah, its beautiful Christina." Garret said impatiently.

Then all of a sudden Diana, Beth, and Katie bump into Garret and Christina where she just avoided dropping her Sealeo sculpture. "Hey, I almost dropped this." Christina said holding up her sculpture.

Diana, Beth, and Katie were all shocked to see Garret Oliver and Christina Wilcox right in front of them. "Are you Garret Oliver and Christina Wilcox?" Beth asked. "Yes we are, why do you ask?" Garret asked. "We loved you both in your movies, and now your a Hollywood couple." Diana said.

Garret and Christina were pleased to hear from Diana and Beth with their comments. "Wow, you must be big fans of us." Christina said. "Yeah, they are." Katie replied.

Garret didn't seem to have any patience of any kind, so he wanted to jump to the main question. "Let me ask you, I know you're both big fans of me, but are you Pokemon trainers as well?" Garret asked. "Yeah, all three of us." Diana said hugging Beth and Katie by her side. "Garret!" Christina yelled. "I just want to battle right now." Garret said desperately.

After hearing from Garret, Diana and Beth were willing to battle. "We can battle, but could we make it a tag battle? Me and Beth, against you and Christina." Diana responded. Garret heard what it would be, and then he looked at Christina. "Alright." Christina responded.

"That is great, and I'll referee the battle." Katie replied. So there was going to be a Pokemon Tag Battle taking place soon, first they needed a place to set up.

**Pokemon Update: NONE**


	133. Bug Gym: Battle In Cancun Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon , I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Diana, Beth, Katie, Garret, and Christina found a beach where they could have their Pokemon Tag Battle. "Does this seem like a suitable place for a battle?" Garret asked. "I think it's perfect." Diana said.

After finding a good spot on the beach for their battle, Diana and Beth along with Garret and Christina took their positions with Katie being the referee.

"This Pokemon Tag Battle between Diana Yates and Beth Yates veruses Garret Oliver and Christina Wilcox will now begin. Each trainer will use one Pokemon, and the last team standing wins. Let the battle begin!" Katie announced.

Diana and Beth took out their Pokeballs while Garret and Christina took out their Pokeballs. "Go Cyndaquil!" Diana yelled out. "Go Turtwig!" Beth yelled out. Coming out of the two Pokeballs were Cyndaquil and Turtwig ready to battle. "Nidoran, come on out!" Garret and Christina both yelled out in union. They each sent out their Nidorans to battle, Garret had the male Nidoran while Christina had the female Nidoran.

Cyndaquil and Turtwig were on one side while the two Nidorans were on the other side and they both gave a competitive look at each other. "Lets begin, Cyndaquil use Swift!" Diana yelled out. "Turtwig, use Bite!" Beth yelled out. Cyndaquil started out with a Swift that aimed for both Nidorans. "Dodge it!" both of them yelled in union. The two Nidorans dodged the Swift and avoided Turtwig's Bite.

"Now its our turn. Nidoran, use Focus Energy!" Garret yelled out to his Nidoran(M). Nidoran used Focus Energy to get a lot more strength to fight. "Now use Peck on that Turtwig!" Garret commanded. Nidoran(M) came at Turtwig with a Peck attack that was dead on.

Turtwig was hit, but not out. "It's my turn. Nidoran use Poison Sting followed by Double Kick on Cyndaquil!" Christina commanded to her Nidoran(F). Nidoran(F) used Poison Sting on Cyndaquil which caused Cyndaquil to feel a bit down, and then Double Kick to make it worse.

"Cyndaquil!" Diana cried. "Turtwig!" Beth cried. Both Pokemon were on their feet, and still willing to battle. "Okay Cyndaquil, use Flame Wheel!" Diana yelled out. "Turtwig, fire a Leech Seed!" Beth yelled out. Cyndaquil came charging at Garret's Nidoran(M) with a Flame Wheel attack that hurt Nidoran(M). Turtwig followed up with Leech Seed on Nidoran(F) to sap the energy out of Nidoran(F).

The two attacks did their thing as Cyndaquil and Turtwig took some deep breaths. "Come on, I'm not losing!" Garret screamed. "Calm down Garret." Christina said. The two Nidorans overcame the damage from the two attacks and started to glow. "There we go, they're evolving." Garret said. "This is so great." Christina happily said.

"They evolved into Nidorino and Nidorina." replied Diana. They both took out their Pokemon Scanners, Diana looked up Nidorino while Beth looked up Nidorina. Nidorino was the evolved form of the male Nidoran while Nidorina was the evolved form of female Nidoran.

"I won't let these evolutions get to us. Cyndaquil use Flame Charge!" Diana shouted. Cyndaquil attacked Nidorino with Flame Charge as it didn't do much to Nidorino. "We won't lose, Nidorina use Bite on Turtwig!" Christina yelled out. Nidorina came at Turtwig with a powerful Bite attack that hurt badly.

"Hurry Turtwig, use Synthesis!" Beth retorted. Turtwig calmed down and used Synthesis to heal itself from all the damage. "I don't think so, Nidorina use Poison Fang!" Christina commanded. Nidorina came right at Turtwig with a Poison Fang that would finish off Turtwig for good.

"Now Nidorino, Horn Attack!" Garret shouted. Nidorino charged right at Cyndaquil with Horn Attack thus knocking out Cyndaquil. Just like that Garret and Christina win once again.

"Both Cyndaquil and Turtwig are unable to battle, the winners are Nidorino and Nidorina! The winners of this Pokemon Tag Battle are Garret Oliver and Christina Wilcox!" Katie announced.

Garret pumped his fist in glory winning another battle. "Yeah baby, my Pokemon are showing no weakness!" Garret happily said. "That's because you're better than them, and you have been training well." Christina said. "No, its because my Pokemon aren't weak." Garret said.

Diana, Beth, and Katie had no idea what he was talking about. "I don't know what you're saying, but great battle." Diana replied. "Yeah, you two were great." Beth replied. "Thank you both, me and Garret are also thinking about entering the Pokemon Grand Prix." Christina explained.

The girls were impressed to hear that the Hollywood powerhouse couple was also thinking of entering the Pokemon Grand Prix. "In that case, were rivals." Beth said. "What do you mean?" Garret asked. "Were collecting tokens to enter the Pokemon Grand Prix too." Katie explained.

So now they know that Garret Oliver and Christina Wilcox will both be trying to get into the Pokemon Grand Prix. "This is going to be an event, as soon as we collect our sixteen tokens, things will get interesting." Diana siad. "Yeah, but all we can do is train for right now." said Christina.

There was still one more request from Diana. "I just have one last request before we all head out and continue our training. Do you know where we can eat?" Diana asked. "Yeah sure, follow us." said Christina.

They all went to a restraunt and ate, and after they finished they all said goodbye as they parted ways. "Garret Oliver and Christina Wilcox." Diana said to herself. "We may have gained some new friends." Beth said. "Yes, and they will also be our rivals." Katie replied. "Correct, but until then, we worry about ourselves." said Diana.

Now the girls were ready to depart on their next adventure hoping to get all of the sixteen tokens for the Pokemon Grand Prix.

**Pokemon Update:**

**Garret Oliver and Christina Wilcox defeat Diana and Beth Yates in a Pokemon Tag Battle**

**Garret Oliver: Nidoran(M) evolved into Nidorino**

**Christina Wilcox: Nidoran(F) evolved into Nidorina**


	134. Bug Gym: Thanksgiving

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon , I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used. In celebration of Thanksgiving, I made a Thanksgiving chapter.**

It was the holiday when everyone gets together to celebrate family and friends. Thanksgiving has come to the Pokemon world. However, since everyone was away on their Pokemon Journey, everyone couldn't be home to celebrate.

Patrick Schmidl, Meagan Puente, and Katie Puente celebrated Thanksgiving outside where the weather was absolutely perfect. Patrick was setting up a blanket for their Thanksgiving feast, and Meagan was cooking a turkey, mashed potatoes, stuffing, and a pumpkin pie for everyone. Katie P. managed to get a screen tent so that all of the food and the meal doesn't get ruined by the outdoor atmosphere.

All of their Pokemon were out as well to celebrate the joyful holiday. Patrick's Treecko, Furret, Ralts, Larvitar, Remoraid, and Trapinch were out. Meagan had her Charmander, Snubbull, Luxio, Snorunt, Teddiursa, and Marill out as well. Katie P. had Piplup, Slakoth, Pikachu, Spheal, Swablu, and Meowth to keep her company. All of the Pokemon pitched in to try and help as well.

The meal was ready and Patrick, Meagan, Katie P. and all of the Pokemon gathered around. "Alright, lets all say what we are thankful for." Patrick said.

Meagan would wind up going first. "I'm thankful for spending Thanksgiving with my honey, and I'm also thankful for having our Pokemon out to spend time with us." Meagan happily said.

It was now Katie's turn to say what she was thankful for. "I'm thankful for having my sister with me, and having my Pokemon with me as well." Katie P. said smiling. Slakoth then hugged her from behind once again. "Except for Slakoth." Katie P. grunted to herself.

Patrick was so happy to hear that stuff from the Puente sisters, now it was his turn. "Well I'm thankful for us being together, we may not be at home with our families, but we have each other and our Pokemon." Patrick said. Meagan and Katie P. appluded him for his thanks.

So after they went through what they were thankful for, Patrick, Meagan, Katie P., and all of the Pokemon began to feast.

We then come across Max Schmidl who was alone on Thankgiving. He had nobody to be with as his brothers and sister were out on their Pokemon journey around the world. Max did have his Charmander, Kadabra, Gastly, Dritini, Riolu, and Electabuzz that evolved from Elekid with him to keep him company.

In his hand was a thanksgiving meal he brought at a restraunt, it wasn't a traditional Thanksgiving meal, but it was the best he could do. "I should be thanful that were all here today. I also want to be thankful for my brothers and sister, I hope they're alright." Max said to himself.

It wasn't the Thanksgiving he wanted, but it would have to do for Max as he and his Pokemon began to eat.

John Schmidl was also alone on Thanksgiving. His brothers Patrick and Max, along with his sister Margaret were out somewhere in the world traveling. He did have his Pokemon Torchic, Poochyena, Houndour, Gligar, and Aron and Mankey which were two new Pokemon he got.

John was looking back at the Thanksgivings at his home in Homewood. "I wish everyone was here, it was great when we were all together." John said to himself. John took out a nice meal for himself and ate, his Pokemon also got a good dinner.

The one thing that would be thankful for is that he was still alive, and that he is making remarkable progress as a Pokemon trainer.

Margaret Schmidl didn't really care that she was by herself for Thanksgiving. Margaret managed to cook herself a delicious Thanksgiving meal for one person, and a meal for her Pokemon as well. "I hope this turns out good." said Margaret.

Margaret took a taste test of her food, and she found it to be delicious. "That is so good, I got something better for my Pokemon." said Margaret. Though Margaret cooked for herself, she also made something for her Pokemon as well.

"I'm thankful for being out here on my Pokemon journey, and having my Pokemon beside me during everything I go through." said Margaret. She took a good look at Chikorita, Shroomish, Skitty, Seedot, Oddish, and Vulpix and hoped they liked their food and began eating.

Diana Yates, Beth Yates, and Katie Tonkel were ready to celebrate Thanksgiving together. They all cooked together for themselves and the Pokemon, along with setting up where they were going to eat. Diana was so happy to have Cyndaquil, Beautifly, Ledbya, Buizel, and Oddish out for Thanksgiving. Beth also had Turtwig, Dustox, Hoppip, Poliwag, and Magby out to celebrae. Katie T. had out her Mudkip, Butterfree, Buneary, Numel, and Hitmontop which evolved from Tyrogue to spend Thanksgiving together.

After the plates were set for Diana, Beth, Katie T., and all of the Pokemon around them, they all had to say what they're thankful for.

"I'm thankful for family, friends, and the fact that the three of us are traveling together and celebrating Thanksgiving together." said Katie T. "I'm thankful for being alive today, and having my Pokemon with me to celebrate this special holiday." Beth said. "And I'm thankful for having my sister, my favorite cousin, and all of my Pokemon to have this great meal together as we celebrate Thanksgiving." said Diana.

And so Diana, Beth, and Katie T. all got ready for a nice Thanksgiving meal together along with their Pokemon. They still wonder how everyone else is going to be celebrating the holiday.

The Tonkel twins Mark and Jake Tonkel along with their friends who were also the cousin's of Patrick's girlfriend CJ and Heather Kurowski were together for this nice Thanksgiving holiday.

Mark was relaxing with his Squirtle, Plusle, Ralts, and Hitmonlee which evolved from Tyrogue to be with them for Thanksgiving. Mark also managed to catch himself a Gible during his adventure as it would be with his friends for Thanksgiving.

Jake was preparing the feast with his Pokemon Chimchar, Minun, Wooper, his Hitmonchand which evolved from Tyrogue, and his newest Pokemon Bagon.

CJ was getting ready for Thanksgiving while he had his Pokemon Bidoof, Hippopotas, and his Starly evolved into a Staravia. He was very happy to have everyone here with him for the special occasion.

Heather and her Pokemon Surskit, Paras, and her evolved Kricketot which was now a Kricketune were all set to eat.

After the meal was set, they all gathered around to began their meal. "Okay, why don't we all go around saying what we are thankful for." said Heather.

Mark would go first. "I'm thankful for my twin brother, and having all of these Pokemon with us to have this wonderful Thanksgiving dinner." said Mark. "I'm thankful for my twin brother, the amount of traveling we have done, and meeting CJ and Heather and letting them come with us." Jake said.

"I'm thankful for family, friends, Pokemon, I wish my mom and dad were here along with my cousins, but I'm sure they're okay." CJ said. "Well I'm thankful that were all here, and I do wish we were home with our families, but hey why don't we celebrate it out here rather than not celebrate it alt all." Heather happily said.

After all of the thanks went by, they would all began to eat the meal that they prepared for themselves.

Elsewhere, Emily Rozak and Baron Grasse were about to part ways the day after Thanksgiving. They decided to celebrate the holiday together before leaving in the morning. "I would like to wish everyone a happy Thanksgiving." said Emily. She had her Bulbasaur, Zigzagoon, Roselia, Aipom, and Spinda along with her.

Baron was enjoy the evening as he had his Munchlax, Stunky, and Slugma with him. "So, what are we thankful for." said Baron. "I'm thankful for all of us being alive." said Emily. "As for me, I'm thankful for my parents, my Pokemon, and of course Katie Puente." said Baron. "I think you like her, don't you?" Emily asked. "Maybe." Baron said in a shy way.

They had dinner made for everyone as Emily, Baron, and all the Pokemon began to eat their meal. The two would go their seperate ways the next day.

Calahagn Adduci was by himself for the Thanksgiving holiday, but he did have Totodile, Duskull, Pidgey, and Croagunk with him. "You guys ever heard of Thanksgiving?" Calahagn asked his Pokemon.

So the Pokemon gathered around to hear Calahagn's story of Thanksgiving. "Thanksgiving is when family and friends gather together to celebrate thier relationships they charished during their time together. We then eat a huge meal known as a Thanksgiving feast, where we have turkey, stuffing, potatoes, and pie." Calahagn explained.

All the Pokemon were pleased with the story, and were happy with Calahagn. "So, since I'm away from my family on my Pokemon journey and my friends as they're somewhere else in the world, your the best that I got." Calahagn explained.

Calahagn's Pokemon knew the true meaning of Thanksgiving, and they only had one thing to be thankful for, each other.

Garret Oliver and Christina Wilcox were inside a building for those who couldn't be with their family and friends on Thanksgiving, or had nothing to eat. It was a Thanksgiving charity drive where they take care of those in need. The event is known as Garret and Christina's Thanksgiving Give and Care.

"Garret and Christina's Thanksgiving Give and Care has drawn many of those in need who are not having such a great Thanksgiving. This is a good thing they're doing for the community." said Star Daniels who was covering the event.

Garret had his Kecleon, Nidorino, an Exeggcute with him while Christina had Pinsir, Nidorina, and Wingull by her side. "Garret, this event is a huge hit." said Christina. "Yeah, I have to put my battles aside for the love of these people." Garret explained.

A man walked up to them with an empty plate. "Do you have any more food I can have?" the man asked. "Yes we do, we got plenty of turkey, potatoes, stuffing, and don't forget to save room for pie." Christina said. "Okay, I turly thank you both for helping all of these people in need." the man said with kindness. "Hey, this is what you have to do on Thanksgiving." Garret said.

It was a joyful Thanksgiving throughout, and everyone cherished their family, their friends, and what they were thankful for. Having their Pokemon enjoy this experience was much better, they hope to do this again next Thanksgiving.

**Pokemon Update:**

**Max Schmidl: Elekid evolved into Electabuzz**

**John Schmidl: Caught an Aron and a Mankey**

**Mark Tonkel: Tyrogue evolved into Hitmonlee**

** Caught a Gible**

**Jake Tonkel: Tyrogue evolved into Hitmonchan**

** Caught a Bagon**

**Katie Tonkel: Tyrogue evolved into Hitmontop**

**CJ Kurowski: Starly evovled into Staravia**

**Heather Kurowski: Kricketot evolved into Kricketune**


	135. Bug Gym: The Unknown Champion

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon , I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Patrick, Meagan, and Katie finally made it to the other side of the island into the town of Ponce. However, they learn that the boat they were supposed to get on has set sail and now the entire group must wait for the next boat to come.

"We missed the boat, waaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" Meagan said with the fake cry. "I really don't want to deal with that, it is annoying." said Patrick.

They must wait for another boat, as they were hoping to take a ferry to Catia La Mar. That would bring them to a new continent and raise their hopes of getting to Bogota to enter the Bug Gym.

The group walked around Ponce to pass the time, and then the entire group sees a person stting on the deck that catches Patrick's interest. "Patrick, is something bothering you?" Meagan asked. Patrick saw a man that looked a bit familiar to him, it looked like he has seen him before. "I think I saw him somewhere." Patrick replied. "Do you know him?" Katie asked.

Patrick couldn't put his mind to it on who the man was. He had long black hair wearing a gray cape with a black shirt underneath, blue pants, brown boots, and a big black belt with a pokeball symbol on it. "I think it could be him." Patrick said. "Who?" Meagan asked.

Patrick didn't ask Meagan's question, he just walked towards the man. "What are you doing?" Meagan asked. "Should we stop him?" Katie asked. "No, lets follow him." Meagan replied.

Patrick then met the man one on one. "Excuse me." Patrick muttered. The man looked at Patrick in the eyes with a sort of glare meaning he probably didn't want to talk. "What is it that you want kid." the man said. "I think I saw you before, are you...the Unknown Champion?" Patrick asked.

Meagan and Katie heard what Patrick called the man, Unknown Champion. "Unknown Champion?" Meagan and Katie questioned. "Yes I am, why do you ask?" the man asked. "Because you looked like him." Patrick explained.

Meagan and Katie dashed towards Patrick to get all of the information. "Patrick, who is the Unknown Champion?" Katie asked. The Unknown Champion looked at the two girls with a big glare. "You have never heard of me, you never heard of me." the Unknown Champion said. "I don't think so." Katie replied.

Patrick went up to the Puente sisters so he can give a clear explaination on the man known as the Unknown Champion.

"Okay, the Unknown Champion is the toughest Pokemon trainer alive. He has won the Pokemon Grand Prix...25 years in a row and counting! He hasn't lost a battle since that Grand Prix winning streak began, and he has been a Pokemon trainer for 35 years. He has won a world record 9,834 Pokemon battles, and is riding a world record 1,568 Pokemon battle winning streak dating back to 25 years ago. No one knows who he is, or what his life was like. So the fact that has probably no identity and that he has dominated the Pokemon Grand Prix for a quarter of the center is how he got the name Unknown Champion. The man is absoluetly unbeatable."

Patrick finished his explaination, and the Unknown Champion gave him a round of appluse. "Nicely done, you have heard of me." the Unknown Champion said. "Yeah, I have watched your battles on TV when I was little. Now I'm a Pokemon trainer and I'm trying to get into the Pokemon Grand Prix." Patrick explained.

The Unknown Champion didn't feel impressed. "I'm going to enter that competition again to extend my winning streak, you're wasting your time." the Unknown Champion said. "Well, take a look at this!" Patrick said showing off his four gym tokens. "I won 25 years in a row, and your access into the competition is only 25% complete." the Unknown Champion said. "I know, and me, my girlfriend, and her sister are getting gym tokens as well." Patrick explained.

Meagan and Katie showed their tokens to the Unknown Champion, he still didn't feel impressed. "Look, even if you get the tokens, you're just going to waste your time." said the Unknown Champion.

Patrick knew what he was saying seemed pretty true, he was in fact the toughest Pokemon trainer alive. "I know why you're saying that, no one can beat you." Patrick said. "That's right." said the Unknown Champion. "Unknown Champion, I want to battle you." Patrick said.

Unknown Champion wasn't sure if he should even accept Patrick's request of a Pokemon battle. "I'm not sure, you are no worthy of an opponent for me." said the Unknown Champion. "Listen, to tell you the truth, I know I'm probably gonna lose, I just a taste of your greatness." Patrick explained.

"You're going to face this guy?" Meagan asked. "Yes, I want to see where I rank from him." Patrick said. The Unknown Champion took his time to think, and heard the truth from him which gives him some good thoughts. "Okay, we'll battle. But you must break the rules." said the Unknown Champion. "What, why are you letting me do that? That won't be a Pokemon battle." Patrick explained. "What I mean is you get to use all 6 of your pokemon at once and I'll stick with just one." the Unknown Champion explained.

Patrick didn't want to turn his back because he felt it would be a little dishonorable, but he gave Patrick permission. "Okay, I'll do it. No referee though." Patrick replied. The old man was in a giany Omanyte shell and heard what Patrick said. "Aw man!" said the old man as he depressively walks away.

Patrick and the Unknown Champion were ready to battle a little unfairly as Meagan and Katie were on the sideline. "Okay, here I go. COME ON OUT EVERYONE!" Patrick shouted sending out his Treecko, Furret, Ralts, Larvitar, Remoraid, and Trapinch. "That's it, I can show you better. GO SNORLAX!" the Unknown Champion shouted sending out a Snorlax.

"Huh, is that a Snorlax?" Meagan questioned herself as she took out her Pokemon Scanner. The Pokemon Scanner indicated it was a Snorlax, and a red light was showing meaning it belonged to the Unknown Champion.

"Treecko, use Bullet Seed! Furret, use Swift! Ralts, use Confusion! Larvitar, use Ancientpower! Remoraid, use Bubblebeam! Trapinch, use Sand Tomb!" Patrick commanded to all six of his Pokemon. All of his Pokemon were about ready to attack, and the Unknown Champion just stands there.

"Isn't he going to do anything?" Katie asked. "I don't Katie, I really don't know." Meagan replied. All of the Pokemon attacks were coming towards Snorlax, and it took the attacks. Snorlax was so powerful, that all six attacks combined didn't even tickle it.

"Hyper Beam." the Unknown Champion said to his Snorlax. Snorlax blasted a Hyper Beam in about half a second and all six Pokemon were down and out. Patrick wasn't surprised, but he did feel concerned for his Pokemon.

"Everyone, are you okay." Patrick said worried. All of the Pokemon were alright with no serious injury. The Unknown Champion then approached Patrick. "You don't have much experience." said the Unknown Champion. "I got a lot of work to do." Patrick replied.

Then all of a sudden, the entire group and the Unknown Champion witness a giant ship sailing across the ocean. They had no idea what it could be.

**Pokemon Update:**

**Unknown Champion makes his first apperance**

**Patrick Schmidl loses to the Unknown Champion**


	136. Bug Gym: Darkdust Admin Ella Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon , I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Out in the distance was a giant fleet that had the Darkdust symbol on it, it was Darkdust out at sea. It seems as if Darkdust was out for a important mission.

Inside a luxorious room inside the ship, there was a woman with red hair, brown eyes, wearing a pink dress that goes to the knees, and a pair of white heels. She was very bossy and stern.

"So, how far are we?" the woman asked. "Miss Ella, we are arriving at the island of where the Fire Orb rest." said one of the Darkdust soldiers.

Darkdust was gathering the four orbs so that they could make their Pokemon stronger with the help of their technology. They have invented many different ways to upgrade Pokemon's power, and with all four orbs, they can go beyond every limit known to human and Pokemon.

"Great job, soon we will have two orbs in our possesion." Ella said. Darkdust Admin Riley managed to get away with the Water Orb when he had an encounter with Patrick and the entire group.

Meanwhile, back in Ponce the entire group and the Unknown Champion were looking out at sea where they see the ship. "Let's see what kind of ship that is." said the Unknown Champion. The Unknown Champion takes out a telescope to see what the ship was. He then recognized the Darkdust symbol, he knew that was Darkdust.

"No, not them." the Unknown Champion said. "Who is it?" Meagan asked. The Unknown Champion gave the entire group a fearful look, because he was afraid of what he was about to say.

"It's Darkdust." said the Unknown Champion. "What! Darkdust is out there!" Patrick exclaimed. "You know of Darkdust." the Unknown Champion said. "Yes, Darkdust is an evil organization that is taking Pokemon and giving them upgrades to be more powerful." Patrick explained.

The Unknown Champion was surprised that they all knew of Darkdust. After all the entire group did face two of the administrators. "Why are they here?" Katie asked. "I don't know, but they're likley up to no good. I'm going to follow them." the Unknown Champion said.

Snorlax was ready to jump into the water and the Unknown Champion hopped on. "Are you sure you can handle them alone? We can help." Patrick said. "Sorry, can't risk it. None of you seemed experienced enough." the Unknown Champion said.

Patrick, Meagan, and Katie were feeling pretty furious. "Listen, I know you're like the greatest Pokemon trainer known to man, but we have faced Darkdust before and foiled their plans." Patrick explained.

The Unknown Champion heard what Patrick said, but he doesn't want to deal with them complaining. "Okay, you can come with." said the Unknown Champion.

Patrick, Meagan, and Katie hopped on Snorlax while the Unknown Champion came with them. "Snorlax, follow that boat!" the Unknown Champion commanded to his Snorlax. It was unique to see that he had a Snorlax that could swim, and pretty good as well.

As they were riding Snorlax, Patrick wanted to ask something. "Hey, um do you have a reason your fighting Darkdust?" Patrick asked. "Yeah, I know they're evil and stuff, but it seems you want to destroy them badly." Meagan said. "I don't want to talk about it." said the Unknown Champion.

Back on the fleet, the Darkdust soldiers were operating the ship. "What's that?" one the soldiers questioned. On the radar, they see that there is something right behind them. "It looks like someone is following us, we must warn Ella." said one of the soldiers.

A group of soldiers ran into Ella's room where she is listening to clasical music and doing her hair. "Would you mind, I'm working on my hair!" Ella yelled. "Ella, something is behind us, you have to see this." said one of the soldiers. "Probably just a Magikarp." Ella replied.

Ella reached the operation room where they noticed the dot on the radar. "It's probably nothing, get a closer look!" Ella ordered. The radar scanned fully to show Snorlax, Patrick, Meagan, Katie, and the Unknown Champion. "Huh, its the Unknown Champion! What is doing here, and who are those kids?" Ella questioned.

The entire group continues to follow the ship at full speed while the fleet is heading to the island where the Fire Orb rest noting that they're being followed.

**Pokemon Update:**

**The Unknown Champion joins the group to follow Darkdust**


	137. Bug Gym: Darkdust Admin Ella Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon , I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

The Darkdust Fleet had to go at full speed because of the entire group following them. The island was only a couple of miles away, Darkdust has it in their sights.

The Unknown Champion did not lose sight of the ship, and neither did Patrick, Meagan, and Katie. "Whatever they're doing, we must stop them!" the Unknown Champion cried. Snorlax went at full speed with everyone hanging on for dear life.

"I think I'm going to be sick." said Katie. "Hold on Katie!" Meagan yelled holding Katie's hand tightly. Snorlax was trained so well to pretty much travel at jet speed in the water, that was probably one of the cases of the Unknown Champion's training.

The ship finally arrived at the island, Ella and all of the soldiers got off the ship and began their mission. "If anyone finds the Fire Orb, let me know. It is somewhere on this island." said Ella. The soldiers listened and obeyed her orders as they would all spread out looking for the Fire Orb.

A couple of minutes later, the entire group managed to reach the island. They all hopped off of Snorlax and got onto the land. "Okay Snorlax, return." the Unknown Champion said putting Snorlax back into its Pokeball.

Patrick, Meagan, Katie, and the Unknown Champion had a mission to fufill. "We have to find out where Darkdust is. Let's all split up." said the Unknown Champion. "Sounds like a good plan." Patrick replied. "You can count on us." Meagan said. "We can get the job done." Katie replied.

The Unknown Champion went straight forward, Patrick went to the left, and Meagan and Katie were together going right. Their job was to find out what Darkdust was doing and stop them before its too late.

Patrick was in a part of the jungle where he was seeing plenty of Pokemon, but he had no sight of Darkdust. "Where are they?" Patrick questioned himself. He needed protection, so he called out a Pokemon. "Come on out Ralts!" Patrick retorted sending out Ralts. "Ralts, I need you to protect me from anything that might be here. So keep your eyes peeled." Patrick said to his Ralts.

The Unknown Champion strolled through the jungle and found no trace of Darkdust. "Show yourselves!" yelled out the Unknown Champion. A couple of Taillow and Wingull flew away but that was pretty much it. "Nothing." the Unknown Champion muttered.

Meagan and Katie were searching for Darkdust as well, but they were making no progress. "You see anything Katie?" Meagan asked. "No, I haven't found anything." said Katie.

Two soldiers were partoling the area when they spot Meagan and Katie. "Hey, look over there." one of the soldiers yelled out. The soldiers saw them and ran up to attack them.

"Freeze!" the two soldiers yelled in union. Meagan and Katie heard the voices and saw two Darkdust soldiers. "It is Darkdust." Meagan said.

The two soldiers got them caught in their tracks. "There is no way you're getting the Fire Orb. That is property of Darkdust." soldier A said. "Fire Orb, you mean to make your Pokemon more powerful with your machines." Katie angrily said. "Yes indeed, now prepare to be destroyed!" soldier B yelled out.

Meagan and Katie got out their Pokeballs while the two soldiers got out their Darkdust Pokeballs. "Stop them Snorunt!" Meagan cried sending out Snorunt. "It's Pikachu time!" Katie shouted sending out Pikachu. "Attack Spinarak!" soldier A yelled out sending out a Spinarak. "Destroy them Yanma!" soldier B shouted sending out a Yanma.

"Snorunt, strike them with Icy Wind!" Meagan yelled out. "Pikachu, use Thundershock!" Katie yelled out. Snorunt attacked with Icy Wind while Pikachu faught with Thundershock. Despite the upgrades that the two Pokemon got, Spinarak and Yanma were both pretty much toast.

"Grrrrrr, these are tough Pokemon. Call in backup!" soldier A cried. Soldier B delivered the signal to all of the other Darkdust soldiers who were on the island.

"It looks like the trespassers are attacking." one of the soldiers replied. "Okay then, you three continue searching for the Fire Orb. We'll take care of these brats!" Ella shouted.

After Snorunt and Pikachu took care of business with the two Darkdust soldiers, they see a swarm of soldiers surrounding them. "Katie, call Patrick. We can't fight these many soldiers just the two of us." Meagan said. "Okay." Katie replied.

Katie brought out her Pokemon Scanner to contact Patrick. Patrick would get the signal from Katie's Pokemon Scanner. "It's Katie." Patrick said looking at his Pokemon Scanner. "Patrick, we got Darkdust soldiers on the east part of the island." Katie said.

Patrick heard the message from Katie and gave them the message. "I'm on my way!" Patrick yelled out. Patrick and Ralts dashed towards where Meagan and Katie were on the island.

The entire group of Darkdust soldiers creeped up around the two Puente sisters. "Surrender or die!" a soldier yelled out. Meagan and Katie were never going to give in like that. "Never." Meagan said.

The two tried their best to take on the Darkdust soldiers who sent out a whole bunch of Pokemon. There was a Drifloon, a Poochyena, a Phanpy, a Zubat, a Pinceo, a Voltorb, a Shuckle, and many other different Pokemon. "We got a lot of work to do Katie." Meagan said. "You're right." Katie replied.

They tried their best to attack all of the Darkdust effected Pokemon. "Snorunt, use Avalanche!" Meagan cried. "Pikachu, use Electro Ball!" Katie cried. Snorunt powered up an Avalanche that would wipe out some of the Pokemon, then Pikachu fired an Electro Ball that went right some of the Pokemon defeating them.

However, there were too many Pokemon and they couldn't take them all on. "There's too many of them!" Katie cried. Patrick then jumped into the scene with his Ralts.

"PATRICK!" Meagan and Katie joyfully cried in union. "Let me take care of these clowns." Patrick replied to the two girls. Patrick looked at the Darkdust soldiers with a whole lot of disgust, but he wasn't going to hold back.

"Now Ralts, attack them all with Confusion!" Patrick commanded to his Ralts. Ralts began to use its Confusion to lift all the Pokemon and the Darkdust soldiers in the air. "I can't move!" a soldier cried. "Now, use Magical Leaf!" Patrick shouted. Ralts fired away with Magical Leaf and blasted everyone away.

The Unknown Champion noticed the explosion in the distance and he wondered what it was. "It looks like something happened, but what?" the Unknown Champion questioned.

"Alright, we did it!" Meagan yelled in joy. "Way to go Patrick." Katie said. Patrick wasn't in his victory mode yet, he knew there had to be more. "I don't think were done just yet." Patrick said.

Just moments later, Ella walked into the scene. "So you're the ones meddling with my plans!" Ella yelled out. Patrick, Meagan, and Katie heard the scream and saw Ella in their sights.

"Who are you?" Meagan asked. "I'm glad you asked, I'm the most beautiful member of Darkdust, Ella. Not only that, I happen to be a Darkdust Administrator." Ella explained. "So you are after the Fire Orb." Katie said.

Ella was flattered to hear that Patrick, Meagan, and Katie heard of Darkdust's plans. "So you know about the Fire Orb." Ella said. "That's right!" Patrick exclaimed. "That is so sweet that you want to stop Darkdust from acheving our goals of making the most powerful group of Pokemon alive." Ella said. She began to speak of the four orbs that Darkdust was after.

"You see, the planet is made up of Earth, Fire, Water, and Wind. Throughout each quadrant of the planet, there is an orb. There is the Earth Orb, the Fire Orb, the Water Orb, and the Wind Orb. Those four orbs are the main sources of energy for this planet, providing those elements. They were hidden away so that no one would ever find them and not mess with their powers, that has been Darkdust's main mission. We have created Darkdust Pokeballs where when a Pokemon is put inside, they become a whole lot more powerful. If we get our hands on these four orbs, then we can use the orbs energy to have the upgrades be more powerful than ever. Every Pokemon will be unstoppable, and will only work for us! Then the entire planet will fall under our chaos!"

Ella was finished with her explaination on why they were gathering the orbs. "You monsters, I will never let you suceed!" Patrick angrily yelled. "Well, were already making progress as we have obtained the Water Orb already." Ella explained.

Patrick, Meagan, and Katie were livid with Ella, and so were Ralts, Snorunt, and Pikachu. "Look at your kids, feeling angry." Ella mockingly said. She began to take out her Pokeballs willing to attack the entire group.

"Well, I don't want to waste my time with you. Now its time you all perish! Jigglypuff, Milotic, Chansey, show no mercy!" Ella shouted sending out a Jigglypuff, a Milotic, and a Chansey.

Patrick, Meagan, and Katie all took out their Pokemon Scanners to get the information on the Pokemon. Katie learned about Jigglypuff, Meagan learned about Milotic, and Patrick learned about Chansey. "Okay now Ella, we'll take you on." Patrick said. "Well then, meet your doom!" shouted Ella.

All six Pokemon were ready to clash against each other, and the Unknown Champion is on his way to see if he can help.

**Pokemon Updates: NONE**


	138. Bug Gym: Darkdust Admin Ella Part 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon , I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

As Patrick, Meagan, and Katie were about to face Darkdust Administrator Ella, the Unknown Champion was racing towards the scene. Ralts, Snorunt, and Pikachu were about to take on Jigglypuff, Milotic, and Chansey.

"Let us begin. Jigglypuff use Defense Curl! Milotic, use Safefuard! Chansey, use Minimize!" yelled out Ella. Jigglypuff increased its defense with Defense Curl, Milotic use Safeguard to raise its protection, and Chansey used Minimize to make it harder to strike the Egg Pokemon.

"Okay Ralts, Double Team followed by Magical Leaf!" Patrick yelled out. "Snorunt, use Icy Wind!" Meagan cried. "Pikachu, use your Thunder Wave!" Katie commanded. Ralts would use Double Team to create more Ralts and then use Magical Leaf. Snorunt used Icy Wind to hit the three Pokemon, and Pikachu attacked with Thunder Wave.

No harm was done to Jigglypuff, Milotic, or Chansey. "Your wasting my time, Jigglypuff use Rollout to attack all of the Pokemon!" Ella shouted. Jigglypuff got its anger out and began to use Rollout to wipe out all of the illusions of Ralts along with Snorunt and Pikachu.

"Quick Ralts, use Teleport!" Patrick ordered. Ralts quickly used Teleport to transport itself to a safer location on the battlefield, but no place was safe with Jigglypuff rolling around. "Keep it going Jigglypuff!" Ella shouted.

Ella didn't want Milotic or Chansey to sit out on all of the fun. "Okay Milotic, use Twister! And Chansey, attack with Egg Bomb!" Ella commanded. Milotic whipped up a Twister that was aiming striaght at the three Pokemon.

"No more sitting around, Snorunt use Avalanche!" Meagan yelled out. "Pikachu, use Agility followed by Quick Attack to counter Jigglypuff!" Katie commanded. Snorunt prepared an Avalanche attack that would seriously hurt anyone. Pikachu used Agility followed by Quick Attack to counter Jigglypuff's Rollout.

Pikachu sucessfully stopped Jigglypuff, and Snorunt's Avalanche would come crashing in to hit all of the Pokemon. Unfortunately, Twister caught the Avalanche attack making it into a icy tornado, and the Egg Bomb attack went inside as well creating ice egg bombs hitting all three Pokemon.

"Ralts!" Patrick cried. "Snorunt!" Meagan cried. "Pikachu!" Katie cried. Ella gave an evil laugh as all three Pokemon were being creamed. "Now lets finish this, Jigglypuff and Chansey, both of you use Sing." Ella said.

Jigglypuff and Chansey used Sing to put Ralts and Snorunt to sleep, then another sing came to make sure Pikachu was put to sleep as well. "Oh no, they're asleep." Patrick said. "Yes, now its time for them to be finished off. Milotic, use Water Pulse!" Ella ordered.

Milotic was ready to use Water Pulse, it was aimed directly at Ralts, Snorunt, and Pikachu. Milotic fired the attack and right when it was about to hit the three Pokemon, a Snorlax came out of nowhere to block the attack.

"What!" Ella screamed. Patrick, Meagan, and Katie were stunned to see what has happened as they saw their Pokemon were not hit at all. "What just happened?" Patrick questioned himself. "I think that Snorlax is what happened." Meagan replied pointing to the Snorlax.

It wasn't just any Snorlax, it was the Snorlax of the Unknown Champion as he made it just in time to stop Ella. "Darkdust, I should've known you were up to no good!" the Unknown Champion screamed. "Unknown Champion, I'm surprised to see you here." Ella said.

The three looked at the Unknown Champion looking stunned still. "You kids did your part, now its my turn." the Unknown Champion said. "But." Patrick was interrupted. "Call back your Pokemon and let me take care of this." the Unknown Champion said.

Patrick, Meagan, and Katie got out their Pokeballs and called back their Pokemon so the Unknown Champion and his Snorlax can battle. "Alright, its just you and me now." said the Unknown Champion.

The Unknown Champion and Ella were ready to take each other on. "Alright, Jigglypuff, use Hyper Voice! Milotic, use Dragon Pulse! Chansey, use Double-Edge!" Ella commanded to all of her Pokemon. Jigglypuff attacked with Hpyer Voice, Milotic attacked with Dragon Pulse, and Chansey came at Snorlax with Double-Edge.

The Unknown Champion knew what he was doing from the start. "Snorlax, use Focus Blast." the Unknown Champion muttered. Snorlax unleashed a Focus Blast attack that would wipe out all three Pokemon attacks and knock them out instantly. Patrick, Meagan, and Katie were absolutely amazed.

Ella was shocked to see the results of the one attack. "All of my Pokemon, they're unconsious." Ella said in fear. The Unknown Champion walked up to Ella with a stern look on his face. "If you don't want to cause anymore trouble, then leave this island now!" the Unknown Champion shouted.

Ella just moved backwards and then she got a message from one of her soldiers. "Hello, who is this?" Ella asked. "We called to let you know that we have got the Fire Orb." the soldier said on the phone. "Excellent, we must return to the ship!" yelled out Ella.

Everyone was shocked to hear that her group managed to find the Fire Orb. "You may have beaten my Pokemon, but I still have won the battle." said Ella. "What are you talking about?" the Unknown Champion asked. "My men have found the Fire Orb and we will return it to base." Ella explained.

The Unknown Champion brought his fist down in anger, and Patrick, Meagan, and Katie felt it wasn't good. "I must make my exit, ta ta!" Ella exclaimed calling back all of her Pokemon and running off.

"We have to stop them, quick!" the Unknown Champion yelled out as he went after Ella. Patrick, Meagan, and Katie followed him. Ella would reach the fleet and her men would hand her the Fire Orb. "Here you go Ella." said one of the soldiers. "Thank you, now we must flee quickly!" Ella shouted.

They all boarded the ship and it would take off. The Unknown Champion's Snorlax got into the water and he would get on as well. "Hurry up!" the Unknown Champion screamed. "Were coming!" Patrick yelled.

They all got onto Snorlax and the Sleeping Pokemon swam at jet speed after the ship. Ella was looking behind with a smirk seeing all four of them on Snorlax going after her. "Well, I guess this is where we part." Ella said.

As Snorlax was swimming as fast as possible, the ship started to grow wings on the side. "What the, I don't think that's a ship." Meagan said pointing to the ship. The fleet was also a jet, it would take off from the water and into the sky where they would make their getaway.

"What, they're getting away!" the Unknown Champion yelled. The ship would be out of sight immeditely. It was baffling everyone's mind, they wondered what Darkdust was doing.

Ella would relax in her room as she called headquarters. "Hello there." Ella said. It was the same mysterious voice that Riley and Nukem were spoke to. "Tell our master that I have retrieved the Fire Orb." said Ella.

"I am pleased with you Ella, all we need to do now is find the Earth Orb and the Wind Orb." said the mysterious voice. "Thank you, I had to fight some trainers and the Unknown Champion to get it." said Ella. "What, the Unknown Champion tried to interfere?" the mysterious voice questioned. "Yes, and three other trainers tried to get in the way as well." Ella explained.

The mysterious person was wondering about those trainers. "What did those trainers look like?" the mysterious voice asked. "Well, one had brown hair and was a guy. He was also paired with two girls who were sisters." Ella explained.

The mysterious person looked into the files and saw a picture of Patrick. He sent the picture to Ella for a closer look. "Did the guy look like this?" the mysterious man asked. Ella noticed the picture of Patrick on her screen in her room. "Yes, that's him!" Ella shouted.

"That is Patrick Schmidl, we got word that he tried to get in the way of Darkdust's plans. He along with some of his friends have beaten Riley and Nukem." the mysterious man explained. "I'll keep an eye on him." said Ella. "Thank you, return to base with that orb." said the mysterious voice. The jet flew off into the distance.

Meanwhile, Patrick, Meagan, Katie, and the Unknown Champion were sitting on Snorlax after what has happened. "They can get away for now, but they must be stopped." the Unknown Champion said. "Those guys seem unforgiving." Patrick said. "They disgust me." Meagan replied. "They're evil!" Katie cried.

"Listen, we will hunt them down someday, but we don't know what they're capable of. Only time will tell if I ever see them again." the Unknown Champion said.

Patrick felt a little concerned wondering about the Unknown Champion and Darkdust. "I know Darkdust is evil, but why do you want to beat them?" Patrick asked. "It's a long story." the Unknown Champion said. It runs through their heads what Darkdust could do in the future.

Later, the Unknown Champion and Snorlax swim all the way to the shore of Catia La Mar. Patrick, Meagan, and Katie got off, but the Unknown Champion stayed on Snorlax. "Well, here we are at Catia La Mar." the Unknown Champion said.

Patrick, Meagan, and Katie were very happy to be back on land, and on a new continent. "Thank you sir, were on our way to Bogota to get into the Bug Gym." Patrick said. "Go ahead, getting to the Pokemon Grand Prix is actually a huge accomplishment." the Unknown Champion replied.

But one question remains, where was the Unknown Champion gonna go. "Are you going to come with us or stay here a little while?" Meagan asked. "No, I must continue my training. We may meet again one day, but until then, Farewell." said the Unknown Champion.

He and Snorlax swam off into the sunset as all three of them looked memorized of wondering who he was. "The Unknown Champion, who is he? What is his background like? And will anyone be able to beat him?" Patrick asked himself. This was a complete mystery to Patrick and the Puente sisters of who this guy was. All they could keep their minds on was going to Bogota.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**The group defeats Darkdust Administrator Ella**

**Darkdust retrieves the Fire Orb**

**The Unknown Champion leaves the group**


	139. Bug Gym: A Sticky Situation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon , I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

John Schmidl was exploring the world of Pokemon as he was trying to get access into the Pokemon Grand Prix. He managed to catch himself an Aron and a Mankey during his travels.

Now John is heading for the Bug Gym just like Patrick, Meagan, and Katie. John however decided to take a different route as he has went through the city of Puebla and is now in an open field where there is nothing around.

"Okay, I got a long way to go in order to get to Bogota." John said. He has gotten three gym tokens, but unlike Patrick and the Puente, he hasn't gotten the Fire Token just yet. That was going to be next on his list.

John then runs into a kid that he wore a striped shirt, kakee shorts, and blue flip flops. It was that Sticky kid again who always screamed. "Hey you, I want to double battle you!" yelled out Sticky. John felt a bit annoyed with the kid. "Who are you?" John asked. "I'm Sticky, STICKY! Now lets double battle!" Sticky yelled out.

It seems John was now going to be in another Pokemon battle, and since it was just the two of them, you know what that means. The old man rode a Rapidash to the scene of the battle. "Battle time!" the old man shouted.

John and Sticky each took seperate sides while the old man called the battle. "This Pokemon double battle between the trainer on my left and the trainer on my right will now begin. You get to use two Pokemon at a time, but those will be your only two Pokemon. Once both Pokemon can't continue, the battle is over. Let the battle begin!" the old man announced.

"LOUDRED AND AIPOM! FUN TIME!" Sticky screamed sending out Loudred which actually evolved from Whismur, and Aipom. "Alright, shut up and lets battle. Go Aron, go Mankey!" John yelled out sending out Aron and Mankey.

Aron and Mankey were about to face Loudred and Aipom, and it looks like John would have the advantage. "Okay Mankey, lets begin with Focus Energy!" John yelled out to his Mankey. "Aron, use Iron Defesne!" John yelled out to his Aron. Mankey used Focus Energy to power up while Aron used Iron Defense to increase its defense.

"Okay Loudred, use Uproar!" yelled out Sticky. Loudred unleashed a loud Uproar that would startle Aron and Mankey. "Okay Aipom, use Swift!" screamed Sticky. Aipom jumped up and used Swift on Aron and Mankey, but they weren't effected by the attack at all.

"What's wrong, I win double battles!" Sticky screamed. "Okay, please shut up!" John screamed. Sticky was having a fit that Swift didn't work on Aron or Mankey.

"Okay Mankey, use Scratch on Aipom!" John yelled out. Mankey came out running with a Scratch attack that would do damage to Aipom. "Now use Karate Chop on Loudred!" John commanded. Mankey delivered a powerful Karate Chop to Loudred that would also hurt badly.

Loudred and Aipom were not able to move at all. "Aron, use Metal Claw on Aipom! Then hit Loudred with Iron Head!" John shouted. Aron charged at Aipom with Metal Claw, the attack would deal so much damage that Aipom was knocked out. Then Aron used Iron Head to smash on Loudred to put out Loudred.

"Loudred and Aipom are both unable to battle, the winners are Aron and Mankey! The winner of this double battle goes to the trainer on my left!" the old man announced.

"I never lose double battles! I'm Sticky! STICKY!" Sticky screamed. "You Rapidash, get us out of here." said the old man talking to Rapidash. He hopped on Rapidash and galloped off as fast as possible.

"I'M STICKY! I'M THE BEST, NO ONE IS BETTER THAN ME! WHY DID YOU BEAT ME!" Sticky screamed. John was beginning to lose his temper as he was ready to go off.

"SHUT UP! ALL YOU DO IS SCREAM YOU NO GOOD LOUDMOUTH! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" John hollored. Sticky just went silent and paused for a moment, then he just dashed off in fear.

"Seriously, does that guy ever shut up." John said to himself. After all of that, he continued his Pokemon journey. One thing is for certain, never set off John's temper.

**Pokemon Updates: NONE**


	140. Bug Gym: Scyther Of Relief

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon , I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

As the group continues their journey towards Bogota, Patrick, Meagan, and Katie were walking down a nice rural road. They didn't really see much as they were walking down.

"So Katie, is it hot out here?" Meagan asked. "Noooooooooooooooooo!" Katie cried. "Do it Katie." Meagan replied. She went up to Patrick and grabbed his shirt and pulled it up and down. "Take off your shirt, take off your shirt." said Katie.

Patrick and Meagan giggled at Katie, but the fun was cut short as a Scyther came flying by. "Whoa, what was that?" Meagan asked in shock. "It looks like a Scyther." Patrick answered.

The Pokemon Scanner was taken out and it was identified as a Scyther. "That's a Scyther, and its coming right at us." Patrick said in panic.

Scyther attacked with Fury Cutter, but the entire group dodged the attack. "Okay Ralts, use Confusion!" Patrick yelled out sending out his Ralts. Ralts attacked with Confusion holding Scyther in place, but it faught its way out.

"Okay Teddiursa, attack!" Meagan shouted sending out her Teddiursa. "Use Slash!" Meagan commanded. Teddiursa went after Scyther with Slash, but Scyther dodged and used Fury Cutter to strike Teddiursa. "Teddiursa!" Meagan cried.

"Don't worry, I'll help you. It's Swablu time!" Katie retorted sending out Swablu. Swablu just hovered in the air as Scyther was coming towards Swablu. "Now, use Sing!" Katie yelled out. Swablu used Sing to put Scyther to sleep, it would hit the ground and fall asleep.

"Okay, that's one scare that is out of the way." Katie said. "Scyther, Scyther!" someone cried. A guy with black hair wearing a blue polo shirt, kakee pants, and black sneakers ran up to his Scyther. "Scyther, are you okay?" the guy asked.

The entire group walked up to Scyther and the guy. "Excuse me, is something wrong?" Patrick asked. "Yeah, please forgive me for having my Scyther attack you all like that." the guy said.

He wanted to introduce himself to the entire group. "Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Caleb." replied Caleb. "Nice to meet you Caleb, my name is Patrick." Patrick said. "And I'm Meagan." said Meagan. "And my name is Katie." Katie said.

They all greeted each other in a very friendly way. "Thanks for putting Scyther to sleep. I'll explain everything." said Caleb.

Patrick, Meagan, Katie, and Caleb were walking down the path into a small village. "You see, there's this girl I like. She also has a Scyther." Caleb explained. "Oh, a girlfriend." Meagan said winking. "No, she doesn't like me back." Caleb said.

Caleb explained everything about hi Scyther. "You see, I wanted her to like me because I have a Scyther. Unfortunately, my Scyther wasn't strong enough and it wanted to just fight anything that was coming its way to help me win her heart." Caleb explained.

"So, Scyther was attacking our Pokemon with no warning just to get stronger?" Patrick asked? "Yeah, I believe so. And Scyther needs to realize that being strong isn't what will get her, but control over my Scyther as well." Caleb explained.

"So, who is this girl?" Meagan asked. "Her name is Kylee, she lives over there." Caleb explained pointing to a small house in the distance. "Hey, why don't one of us battle you." Patrick said. "Okay, that could work." Caleb said happily.

The entire group was on their way to Kylee's house where Caleb confronts Kylee. She had beautiful blonde hair, and wore a pink polo shirt, yellow caprice, and white flats. "Hello, who's there?" Kylee asked.

Kylee and her Scyther walked out into the front yard where she sees Caleb along with Patrick, Meagan, and Katie. "Caleb, what are you doing here? I thought I told you I don't want to go out with you. And who are those guys?" Kylee asked. "Kylee, I want to show you how strong Scyther is. This is Patrick, Meagan, and Katie." Caleb replied.

The entire group greeted Kylee with smiles and waves. "I asked Patrick if he could challenge me to a one on one battle with my Scyther." Caleb explained. "I said yes, I want to show you how strong Scyther is." Patrick explained.

Kylee had a look on her face, she knows that he was just doing this so that she could like him. "I guess I'll give you a shot." Kylee said. So Patrick and Caleb were going to have a Pokemon battle to see if Scyther is strong.

Patrick was on the left, Caleb was on the right, and Meagan was the refree. "This Pokemon battle between Patrick and Caleb will now begin. Each trainer may only use one Pokemon. Let the battle begin!" Meagan announced.

Caleb was going to use Scyther, Patrick was going to send out his Pokemon. "Furret, come on out!" Patrick yelled out sending out his Furret.

Furret and Scyther were ready to go head on. "Furret, attack with Quick Attack!" Patrick shouted to his Furret. Furret came at Scyther with Quick Attack, but Caleb would react. "Dodge it with Quick Attack!" Caleb yelled out. Scyther used Quick Attack to avoid Furret's Quick Attack.

"Now Scyther, use Agility!" Caleb yelled out. Scyther increased its speed with Agility, and gave Furret a hard time. "Okay Furret, use Swift!" Patrick commanded. Furret was attacking all over the place with Swift, but Scyther kept avoiding the attack.

Kylee felt pretty impressed with his Scyther, her Scyther was looking at Caleb's Scyther like it was pretty talented. "Wow, I think his Scyther did improve." Kylee said to herself.

"Good job Scyther, now hit Furret with Fury Cutter!" Caleb ordered. Scyther unleashed a Fury Cutter attack that struck Furret pretty well. "Finish it off with X-Scissor!" Caleb shouted. Scyther delivered its final attack, X-Scissor and it would strike Furret knocking it out.

"Furret is unable to battle, the winner is Scyther! The winner of this battle is Caleb!" Meagan announced.

Caleb was so happy that he won, and Kylee would approach him. "I see Scyther did get stronger, but this was mostly about your Scyther's control." Kylee explained. "What do you mean?" Caleb asked. "Well, your Scyther just kept bugging my Scyther when it clearly was showing no interest in your Scyther. It had an untammable behavior. You have fixed that, and I'm proud of it." Kylee explained.

Kylee's Scyther was going up to Caleb's Scyther telling that it has earned the respect. "I guess the two Scythers are getting along." Katie said pointing at the two Scythers. "You're right Katie, they do like each other." Kylee said.

Caleb and Kylee looked at each other with a wonderful glance. "So, do you want to go out for coffee?" Kylee asked. "I'd love too. And we can have our Scythers play together while were gone." Caleb happily said. "Yeah, as long as we keep taking good care of them." Kylee said. "Yeah." Caleb replied.

The entire group was so happy to see Caleb and Kylee together. "I love a happy ending." Meagan said. "I know you do." said Patrick.

Patrick, Meagan, and Katie were about to set off as they get ready to say goodbye. "Thanks for all of your help." Caleb said. "Your welcome, I hope you two do very well." Patrick said. "I appreciate it." Caleb replied. "Take care." Kylee said.

They all say their goodbyes to Caleb, Kylee, and the two Scythers as Patrick, Meagan, and Katie continue their journey. Then the fact of love would go through their heads.

"Hey Patrick, you know who Caleb and Kylee are now reminding me of." spoke of Meagan. "Who?" Patrick asked. "The two of us." Meagan happily said giving Patrick a nice kiss on the lips. Patrick blushed a little bit, feeling the love for Meagan.

"You know who else they remind me of." Meagan said. She was looking at her sister and she was totally embrassed. "Katie and Baron." Meagan replied. "No, you're embrassing me!" Katie pouted. "Katie and Baron sitting in a tree, k i s s i n g." Patrick sung. "Stop it!" Katie cried.

Patrick and Meagan enjoyed what they were doing as Katie just felt like she was going to throw up.

**Pokemon Updates: NONE**


	141. Bug Gym: Old Pokemon, New Tricks

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon , I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

As the group continued towards Bogota, Patrick was in the middle of a Pokemon battle with another trainer. Patrick had his Ralts out while the trainer battled with a Sunflora.

"Sunflora, use Bullet Seed!" the trainer yelled out. Sunflora attacked Ralts with Bullet Seed. "Ralts, are you okay." Patrick said. Ralts got up and showed signs that it was alright and could still battle.

"I wonder if Patrick is going to have Ralts use its new move." Katie said. While the entire group was training, Patrick managed to teach his Ralts a new attack.

"I guess its time. Ralts, use Confuse Ray!" Patrick commanded to his Ralts. Patrick trained his Ralts to use Confuse Ray, and Ralts was able to whip one up. The attack hits Sunflora and it was put in the state of Confusion.

"Sunflora, use Razor Leaf!" the trainer shouted. Sunflora was confused and only shot the Razor Leaf in the air. "Use Confusion!" Patrick yelled out. Ralts powered up for a Confusion attack that would get Sunflora. "Followed by Magical Leaf!" Patrick commanded. Ralts then used Magical Leaf to knock out Sunflora.

"Sunflora is unable to battle, the winner is Ralts! The winner of this Pokemon battle is Patrick!" Meagan announced.

"Way to go Ralts!" Patrick exclaimed. Ralts was pleased to win, and the trainer called back Sunflora and took off, that is after shaking Patrick's hand for a good battle.

About an hour later, the group continued onward down the road and Meagan was reflecting on Patrick's recent victory. "Patrick, its great that you find ways to teach your Pokemon such unique moves." Meagan said. "Thank you." Patrick said.

Now she wonders to herself, how could she get her Pokemon to do such things. "I never really thought a Ralts could learn a ghost attack." Meagan said. "Pokemon can learn plenty of different attacks, but not all of them. For example a fire type Pokemon can't learn a water attack." Patrick explained.

"I see your point, let me see if I can do something. Let me get a shot at a Pokemon trainer." Meagan said. "Sure thing honey." Patrick said giving Meagan a kiss on the cheek.

Another random Pokemon trainer with black hair, wearing a white shirt, blue jeans, and brown sandals comes up and wants a challenge. "My name is Fisher, I want to challenge someone." said Fisher.

"I'll battle you." said Meagan who easily voluntereed to battle. "Okay then, two Pokemon for each of us." said Fisher.

Meagan and Fisher each took seperate sides as Katie was the referee. "This Pokemon battle between Meagan and Fisher will now begin. Each trainer may use two Pokemon. Let the battle begin!" Katie announced.

The two trainers each took out a Pokeball, and was ready to battle. "Come on out Volbeat!" Fisher yelled out sending out a Volbeat. "A Volbeat?" Meagan questioned herself as she took out her Pokemon Scanner. She looked up Volbeat to make sure she knows everything about it.

"Okay now, Snubbull you're up!" Meagan yelled out sending out a Snubbull. Meagan's Snubbull has learned a whole bunch of moves, now she wonders what else it could learn.

"Okay Volbeat, use Quick Attack!" Fisher yelled out. Volbeat charged at Snubbull with a Quick Attack, and Meagan was trying to think out of the box. "Okay Snubbull, use...Water Gun!" Meagan yelled out. Snubbull had no idea what Meagan was talking about.

Volbeat hit Snubbull with Quick Attack. "What's going on here? Why would Snubbull use Water Gun?" Fisher asked. "So I could teach it new moves." Meagan said. "Snubbulls can't learn that attack." Fisher said. "How about Psybeam!" Meagan commanded. Snubbull wasn't thinking cleary on what she was saying.

"This is a waste of time. Volbeat, use Signal Beam!" Fisher shouted. Volbeat fired a Signal Beam that hit Snubbull dead on, it would faint. "Snubbull!" Meagan cried.

"Snubbull is unable to battle, the winner is Volbeat!" Katie shouted.

Meagan was frustrated with her Snubbull losing like that. "Snubbull, return." Meagan said bringing Snubbull back into its Pokeball. Patrick tried to talk some sense into Meagan. "Meagan, whatever you use as your next Pokemon, look up the attacks it can learn before you tell it to do something!" Patrick shouted.

Meagan heard what Patrick said, and knew he was right. As Meagan took out her next Pokemon, all she knows is she has to think before acting. "Okay then, lets go Snorunt!" Meagan yelled out sending out her Snorunt.

Snorunt was going up against Volbeat, and this time no mistakes were going to be made. "Alright Volbeat, another Signal Beam!" Fisher commanded. As Volbeat fired away another Signal Beam, Meagan was quickly trying to see what Snorunt could do.

"Come on, there has to be an attack Snorunt could use." Meagan said. As she looked through the Pokemon Scanner, she saw that Snorunt could use Blizzard.

"Here goes nothing, Snorunt use Blizzard." Meagan said to her Snorunt. Snorunt heard the order from Meagan, but didn't think it knew Blizzard. Snorunt tried anyway and on the first try, a Blizzard attack came right at Volbeat's Signal Beam.

"What the!" Fisher cried. Blizzard canceled out the attack and froze Volbeat in its tracks, having it fall down.

"Volbeat is unable to battle, the winner is Snorunt!" Katie shouted.

Fisher called back his Volbeat and was ready for the second round. "Okay then, lets go Illumise!" Fisher yelled out sending out an Illumise. Patrick wanted to get some information on Illumise as he took out his Pokemon Scanner. While he was reading about Illumise, Meagan began her battle.

"What else could Snorunt do?" Meagan questioned herself while looking up her Pokemon Scanner. "Okay Illumise, use Bug Buzz!" Fisher commanded. Meagan was so distracted, that she forgot about Snorut.

The Bug Buzz attack hit Snorunt, and Snorunt was unable to get up. "Oh no, I forgot about Snorunt! I'm sorry!" Meagan cried. "Now use Quick Attack!" Fisher commanded. "Quick Snorunt, use Ice Beam!" Meagan yelled out. Snorunt tried to fire off an Ice Beam, but nothing happened.

Illumise's Quick Attack put out Snorunt, and the battle was over.

"Snorunt is unable to battle, the winner is Illumise! The winner of this Pokemon battle is Fisher!" Katie announced.

Fisher was a bit disgusted with Meagan after he won. "You never come to a battle unprepared!" Fisher yelled out as he walked off.

Meagan was a little bummed out about losing, and then she went up to her Snorunt. "You did your best, I guess you haven't learned Ice Beam yet." Meagan said. Snorunt was alright with Meagan, but wanted to try and learn Ice Beam.

"I think your Snorunt wants to learn Ice Beam." Patrick said. "Really?" Meagan asked. Snorunt pleaded yes that it wants to learn Ice Beam. "Okay then, we should all train our Pokemon to see what attacks they can learn." Meagan happily said.

Patrick and Katie both agree with Meagan that they should work harder in mastering their Pokemon's moves, as they believe it is a good way to get to the top. Now they're heading off to Bogota and take some knowledge with them.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Patrick Schmidl: Ralts learned Confuse Ray**

**Meagan Puente: Snorunt learned Blizzard**


	142. Bug Gym: Heracrossing

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon , I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

As Calahagn Adduci is making his way into the Pokemon Grand Prix, he knows that all of his Pokemon are making remarkable progress. He was in the middle of training all of his Pokemon in the forest.

"Totodile show me your Crunch attack, followed by Chip Away!" Calahagn commanded to his Totodile. Totodile used Crunch attack on a log, biting it into two pieces, and then followed by Chip Away on a boulder.

"Duskull, use Dark Pulse!" Calahagn yelled out to his Duskull. Duskull fired away a Dark Pulse at a tree knocking it down, there was nothing in the tree thankfully.

"Pidgey, use Wing Attack!" Calahagn shouted. Pidgey flew up and sliced plenty of logs with one Wing Attack.

"Lets go Croagunk, give me a Poison Jab!" Calahagn retorted. Croagunk used Poison Jab on a rock to puncture it big time, showing that the attack was getting stronger.

Calahagn managed to get himself a new Pokemon, he caught himself a Heracross. "Okay, its your turn Heracross. Use Brick Break!" Calahagn yelled out to his Heracross. Heracross attacked a tree with Brick Break, and showed no signs of holding back on the attack.

Then a trainer came by and saw Calahagn training. "Hey, nice Heracross." the trainer said. "Why thank you, who are you?" Calahagn asked. He saw a Pokemon trainer in a blue jumpsuit and white sneakers.

"My name is Sean, I want to challenge you to a Pokemon battle with your Heracross." said Sean. "Sure thing, my Heracross hasn't had a chance to battle just yet." Calahagn replied.

All of a sudden, the scene turns into a breaking news scene. "We interrupt this program for a developing story." said a random voice. The old man appeared out of nowhere with a microphone. "I'm here live to hear that a Pokemon battle is about to begin. Why am I reporting this, becasue I'm going to referee the battle!" the old man announced. Calahagn and Sean just looked expressionless and fell over.

Calahagn and Sean each took opposite sides as the old man was in the position of being the referee once again. "This Pokemon battle between the trainer on my left and the trainer on my right will now begin. Each trainer may use one Pokemon only. Let the battle begin!" the old man announced.

Calahagn was already ready for combat with his Heracross. "You know I'm going to use Heracross." Calahagn said to Sean. "As for me, I'm going to send out my Sneasel!" Sean yelled out sending out a Sneasel.

"What are you doing, having a dark and ice Pokemon face a fighting type and bug Pokemon!" Calahagn shouted. "Well, it is a bug type and ice can beat bug." Sean explained. No more words were exchanged as the battle begin.

"Alright Sneasel, hit Heracross with Fury Swipes!" Sean yelled out. Sneasel came at Heracross with a Fury Swipes attack. "Heracross, use Endure!" Calahagn yelled out. Heracross was able to withstand the attack with Endure.

"Now Heracross, use Horn Attack!" Calahagn commanded to his Heracross. Heracross came in attacking with a Horn Attack that would really hurt Sneasel.

"Sneasel hurry, use Icy Wind!" Sean cried out. Sneasel prepared to use Icy Wind, but Calahagn gave Heracross the same command. "Endure!" Calahagn shouted. Heracross came through once again enduring Sneasel's Icy Wind.

"Okay Heracross, use Megahorn!" Calahagn shouted. It was time for Heracross to end it, as Heracross prepared a Megahorn attack that would be charged right at Sneasel. Sneasel didn't move for some reason, and was hit by the attack causing it to faint.

"Sneasel is unable to battle, the winner is Heracross! The winner of this battle is the trainer on my left!" the old man shouted.

"Good job Heracross." Calahagn said patting Heracross on the back. "Sneasel, you did your best. Now take a nice long rest." Sean replied bringing Sneasel back into its Pokeball.

"It looks like that trainer wins(pointing to Calahagn), now I'm off to cover more stories throughout the world. Aw what the heck, I'm just going to continue to referee Pokemon battles. Have a good night everybody!" the old man said on the microphone. He would sign off and just disappear with one ad coming in. "This program is brought to you by Techna, if its not a device that helps Pokemon, then its not from Techna." a random voice said.

"Your Heracross is good." said Sean. "Thanks, your Sneasel is alright, it just needs some training." Calahagn replied. "Thanks." Sean said giving a handshake.

It was good sportsmanship between two Pokemon trainers as they enjoy their battle against each other. They need to know that there is still a lot to learn in order to become one of the best around, and getting to the Pokemon Grand Prix is one way that can help.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Calahagn Adduci: Caught a Heracross**


	143. Bug Gym: Going Bananas

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon , I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

The group continued their Pokemon journey, they enter deep into a jungle where they are surrounded by many beautiful trees, with a whole lot of fruit on them. Most of the Pokemon who roamed the place were monkey Pokemon.

"Look at them all." Patrick said. "I know, Mankey, Aipom, Slakoth." Meagan said. "Stop saying Slakoth! I hate Slakoth!" Katie pouted. Slakoth then came out of the Pokeball once again to hug Katie from behind. "Knock it off!" Katie yelled.

As always, she was being bugged by her Slakoth. Slakoth was looking up in the trees and saw a group of Aipom feeling pretty sad. "I wonder what's wrong with those Aipom?" Patrick asked.

Katie's Slakoth jumped up into the trees to check up on the Aipom. "I hope Slakoth stays there." Katie muttered to herself. Slakoth was trying to communicate with the Aipom, and they were trying to say that their bananas were stolen by a group of Mankey and Primeape.

Slakoth came coming back down explaining everything to Katie. Patrick got an understanding of what Slakoth was saying, but not Meagan and Katie. "You're saying you don't want to be with me anymore. Okay then, goodbye." Katie said. "NO, Slakoth is telling us that the Aipom were robbed of their bananas." Patrick explained.

Now they all had to help the Aipom get their bananas back, because they all know that it is right to help someone in need. "We'll get your bananas back." Patrick said. The Aipom were pretty happy with the group as they pointed to the direction of which way the Mankey and Primeape went.

All of them went deeper into the jungle and saw not just Mankey and Primeape dancing together with the bananas, but some Slakoth, Vigoroth and a Slaking too. "What the, what are those things?" Katie asked frightened.

Meagan took out her Pokemon Scanner and looked up all of the Pokemon. She learned about the Mankey, and then its evolved form Primeape. "So those are the Mankey and Primeape." Meagan said in amazement. Katie wanted to get information on the other two Pokemon, so she took out her Pokemon Scanner.

"Vigoroth and Slaking, Vigoroth is the evolved form of Slakoth. That is so nice to hear, maybe they aren't so annoying." Katie said sarcastically to her Slakoth. Slakoth just laughed in happiness and joy patting Katie on the back, she just grunted very loudly.

They all see the bananas that the Pokemon had. "Those bananas belonged to those Aipom!" Patrick yelled out. The Slaking then went up to Patrick and it looked like it was ready to attack. "Patrick, I don't think it likes you." Meagan said.

Katie's Slakoth went up to confront Slaking. "Slakoth, what are you doing?" Katie asked. Slakoth wanted to talk to Slaking, but Slaking feels that Slakoth was wasting its time. The two Pokemon spoke, and then Slakoth began to explain everything to the group.

"What Slakoth is trying to say is that the Aipom took their bananas. Is that true Aipom?" Patrick asked. The Aipom denied the fact that they stole the bananas, they said the other Pokemon did it, and it seems like a huge fight was going to break out.

Katie's Slakoth then jumped into the scene to give a speech to all of the Pokemon. Patrick, Meagan, and Katie didn't understand it because they couldn't speak Pokemon. Slakoth was trying to say that stealing is wrong, it is better that everyone cooperates and share.

"Slakoth was trying to say that it was wrong for either of them to steal the bananas, it is better that everyone cooperates and share those bananas together." Patrick explained. Slakoth heard Patrick and nodded yes, and all of the Pokemon felt guilty for what they did.

"Patrick, I think they're all going to apologize to each other." Meagan said. The Aipom and all of the other Pokemon around apologized, and Slaking was thankful to Katie's Slakoth.

"Katie, your Slakoth has earned Slaking's respect for its role in helping Pokemon share." Meagan said. "Yeah, it does seem good. Slakoth is annoying, but it sure does know how to help others out." Katie happily said.

The Pokemon were gathering together to eat the bananas that were in the pile one by one. Everyone learned a valuable lesson about sharing and that its wrong to steal, it would be something everyone could take forward in life.

**Pokemon Updates: NONE**


	144. Bug Gym: Stopping For A Bite

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon , I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Patrick, Meagan, and Katie all were continuing their travels in the jungle. They were all eager to reach their next destination and their next gym, the Bug Gym

"I'm getting hungry," Katie complained, "let's find somewhere to get some food."

"You know," Meagan said, "I'm kind of getting tired of eating out. I think I might cook for us. Besides I know where a store is that we can buy food, and I brought cooking supplies." They came to a nearby grocery and supply store, and Meagan bought essentials to make dinner for the three of them and cooler to store the leftovers (if any) in, and the group continued their journey into the forest.

"You have the food," Katie said, "but what are you going to cook it on?"

"I know," Patrick said, getting an idea, "how about we all try to find firewood."

"Good idea Patrick," Meagan said. The group split up and gathered a lot of sticks and branches for their campfire. Afterwards Meagan unpacked the food she bought at the store, which was chicken, potatoes, and broccoli. She took out her pots, pans and seasonings. Before they knew it, dinner was served.

"This is delicious," Patrick said with his mouth full.

"I always loved your cooking sis," Katie said happily. Then her Slakoth burst from its Pokeball and started to pick off of her plate.

"SLAKOTH NO!" Katie screamed, "THIS IS MY FOOD!" The little monkey Pokemon didn't care.

"Aw, it's just hungry," Meagan said sympathetically, "Good thing I made some homemade Pokemon treats." And with that, she pulled a baggie out of her knapsack filled with some small biscuits that looked like Pokeballs.

"Here you go Slakoth," Meagan said handing Slakoth the biscuit, which he happily nibbled and hugged Meagan around the arm. "Good," Katie pouted, "now it can be your problem."

"How about we let all of our Pokemon out," Patrick suggested. "Another good idea Patrick," Meagan said, "that's why I love you."

"Aw," Patrick said. They all let their Pokemon out and the two started to kiss."Um," Katie scoffed, "I'm trying to eat here, and you're making me lose my appetite." Katie then turned away and finished the last two bites of potatoes she had available on her plate after Slakoth stole the rest of her food.

"Yeah," another voice sneered from behind the kissing couple, "that's just gross."They turned around, and it was none other than Patrick's brother John.

"Hey John," Meagan greeted him, and he nodded acknowledging her. "Are you hungry?" Meagan asked, "I made plenty for dinner."

"No thanks," he said, "why do you have a fire going anyway, hasn't anyone noticed how hot it is out here?"

"UGH!" Katie groaned loudly, "What? DOES EVERYONE WANT ME TO DO THAT THING?"

"What is she talking about?" John asked thinking she was nuts. "It's a long story," Patrick explained. "OKAY! FINE!" Katie yelled in aggravation, "I'LL DO IT"

And she stormed over to John and lifted his shirt up saying, "Take off your shirt! Take off you shirt!"

"Okay," John chuckled, as he pulled his shirt off and pushed Katie's face towards his shirtless belly. "My shirt is off, Katie," he said, "Isn't this what you want? My shirt is off!"

"STOP IT!" Katie shouted, pushing him away. John then put his shirt back on. "Attitude," Meagan scolded. "SHUT UP!" Katie screamed. "Hey," John said, "That's not nice to say to your sister."

"Sorry," Katie apologized, "I guess I'm just a little irritated because Slakoth kept stealing my food."

"Well," Meagan said, "it's a good thing I made plenty for seconds. John, are you sure you don't want any?"

"I actually ate before I came into the forest," John said, "so I'm pretty full. Though, would you happen to have any of your award-winning desserts?"

"Nope," Meagan said, "but I do have some homemade Pokemon treats if your Pokemon want them."

"I'm pretty sure they won't pass them up," John said, throwing his Pokeballs in the air letting his Pokemon out. Meagan took out enough treats for each of them, which they all nibbled happily.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**John Schmidl runs into the group**


	145. Bug Gym: Sibling Rivarly

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon , I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Everyone was enjoying their dinner, it was such a surprise to notice that Patrick's brother John arrived. After all, they were all on thier way to Bogota to get another gym token. Moments later, everyone finished their meal.

"You know what I noticed," Katie said after everyone was done. "What is that Katie?" Patrick asked. "There are two sets of siblings here," Katie explained, "There's me and my sister, and you and your brother."

"I have an idea," John said, "Let's have a two-on-two Pokemon battle. Schmidls vs. Puentes."

"Good idea John," Katie said, "How about three rounds. Next round is, me and John vs. Meagan and Patrick, and then the third round is me and Patrick vs. Meagan and John."

The four of them heard a rumbling from in the trees, and the old man who likes to referee battles jumped out of the nearby tree. "Let me get this one," the old man said, "This is a three round, tag-off, double battle between these two brothers and these two sisters. One Pokemon each."

Patrick and John were standing on one side, Meagan and Katie were standing on another side. The old man was as usual doing the duties of being the referee.

"Go Houndour!" John cried out sending out his Houndour. "Go Ralts!" Patrick shouted sending out his Ralts. "Luxio, show them what you've got!" Meagan shouted sending out her Luxio. "It's Pikachu time!" Katie exclaimed.

"HOUNDOUR! USE EMBER!" John yelled, as Houndour let out a small amount of flame. "Ralts power it up with Sunny Day," Patrick commanded. The small flame that Houndour emitted became ten times more powerful.

"Wow," Meagan said, "I didn't know Ralts learned that move, you must be training him well."

"PAY ATTENTION MEAGAN!" Katie yelled, "PIKACHU USE THUNDERSHOCK!" And Pikachu's little red cheeks lit up with electricity as he let out a shock. "POWER IT UP WITH CHARGE LUXIO!" Meagan cried out, and Pikachu's shock was even more powerful.

The two forces from both attacks pushed at each other, both sides were tiring out, but it was the side of the electric Pokemon that prevailed, Houndour and Ralts were weakened and fainted instantly from the blast.

"Houndour and Ralts are unable to battle," the old man announced, "the winners are Luxio and Pikachu. And the winner of this round are the two sisters. Now choose your sides for the second battle."

The two pairs of siblings then switched off, Meagan with Patrick and Katie with John. There was also the rule that they would switch around during each battle.

"Same rules as before," the old man said, "One Pokemon each. Let the battle begin!"

"Go Poochyena!" John yelled when he sent his Poochyena out. "I guess I'll keep Pikachu." Katie said. "Stay in there Luxio!" Meagan exclaimed. "Go Larvitar!" Patrick exclaimed sending out his Larvitar. Meagan and Katie would stick with their Pokemon, but Patrick would send out Larvitar and John would send out Poochyena.

"Larvitar use Screech," Patrick commanded, as Larvitar let out a deafening screech. All of them covered their ears.

"UGH! YOU KNOW MY HEARING IS EXTREMELY SENSITIVE!" John yelled. "I KNOW!" Patrick yelled. And Katie's and John's Pokemon had their defense lowered. "Now Luxio, use Spark!" Meagan commanded

And Luxio tackled both of the Pokemon at the same time with and electric charge, Pikachu was sent out of commission before it got a chance to attack. Katie was starting to get worried that she would be beat out by her own sister.

"Don't worry Katie," John said, "I have a trick or two up my sleeve. POOCHYENA USE CRUNCH!" And Poochyena released an intense bite attack on Meagan's Shinx, which was also sent out of commission.

"Pikachu and Luxio are unable to battle," the old man cried out. It was now up to Patrick or John to finish this round.

"Poochyena use Crunch again!" John commanded. "Larvitar dodge it with Dig!" Patrick exclaimed. Larvitar burrowed under ground.

"Poochyena use Growl to scare Larvitar back up!" exclaimed John. Poochyena let out a fierce growl and Larvitar was frightened.

"Don't be scared Larvitar," Patrick said, "Use Crunch on Poochyena!" And with that Larvitar released an intense bite attack which weakened John's Poochyena.

"Poochyena is unable to battle, the winner of this round is, this team," he announced pointing to Patrick and Meagan, "Now switch off for the final round."

Meagan was now paired with John, and Katie was paired with Patrick. "Now this is the final round," the old man announced, "one Pokemon each."

"Better make this a good one, GO GLIGAR!" John yelled out sending out his Gligar. "Time for Snubull!" Meagan exclaimed bringing out her Snubbull. "Go Treecko!" Patrick cried sending out Treecko. "It's -" Katie began, but was cut off by Slakoth bursting out and hugging her, "UGH! SLAKOTH MAKE YOURSELF USEFUL AND GO OUT THERE AND BATTLE!" and Slakoth took his place in the battle area.

The final round was between John's Gligar and Meagan's Snubbull against Patrick's Treecko and Katie's Slakoth. The two battles so far were good, and they hoped that this one was good too.

"Snubull use Tackle," Meagan called out. "Slakoth use Counter Attack!" Katie exclaimed. Snubull attempted to tackle Slakoth, but it countered and attacked Snubull brutally.

"Gligar use Poison Sting!" John commanded. "Treecko, counter it with Quick Attack!" Patrick commanded. Gligar had tried to sting Treecko, but it was too fast.

"Snubull use Scary Face!" Meagan exclaimed. And Snubull's Scary Face attack frightened both Slakoth and Treecko. "SLAKOTH! TOUGHEN UP AND USE FAINT ATTACK!" Katie screamed.

Slakoth then mustered up enough courage and used its mighty Faint Attack to finish Snubull for good. "Snubull is unable to battle!" the old man announced.

Meagan had become anxious. "Oh no Snubull! I don't know what to do now!" Meagan panicked on the verge of tears.

"Oh you're so overdramatic!" John said, "Gligar, use Swords Dance on Slakoth and finish it off with a Faint Attack on Treecko!" Gligar did so, and both Pokemon fainted.

"Slakoth and Treecko are unable to battle the winner of this round is this team," the old man announced pointing to John and Meagan, "Now I'm outta here, I gotta find me the nearest bar." The old man just ran made a mad dash off.

Meagan attempted to hug John in congratulations, but John held his arms up, resisting. "I'm not a hug person, Meagan." John said. "You don't want to hug me!" Meagan cried making whimpering noises. Katie and Patrick knew what was coming next.

"!" Meagan cried out in her infamous fake cry. "Oh quit your crying!" Patrick sneered, "I know somebody who would want a hug."

They both turned around on Katie. Patrick hugged her from the front and Meagan hugged her from the back. "Noooooooooooooooooo!" Katie screamed, "every time you get the chance you do this!"

This time it was different because John also joined in. "Can this get any worse." Katie moaned. Slakoth then jumped up and hugged Katie hard as well. "Noooooooooo!" She screamed.

As soon as they stopped, the four of them got ready to go to bed for the evening. They had a long journey ahead of them.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Patrick Schmidl, Meagan Puente, Katie Puente, and John Schmidl take part in some Pokemon tag battles**

**Patrick Schmidl: Ralts learned Sunny Day**

**Katie Puente: Slakoth learned Counter**


	146. Bug Gym: John Stealing Meagan?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon , I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

The next morning, Patrick and John both woke up to a delicious aroma. They left the tent to find Meagan awake cooking bacon, eggs, and toast over the fire.

"Oh, good morning guys," Meagan said, looking up, "Breakfast will be ready in a little while, but the coffee is done, help yourselves. Oh, and can someone wake Katie up, or I have a feeling there might not be enough for her to eat."

Patrick grabbed the kettle and a steel mug off of the fold-out table that Meagan had set up and poured himself a cup of coffee. He then poured a cup for his brother. "I could've gotten it for myself, Patrick," John sneered rudely.

"He was just trying to be nice," Meagan said. "I know, thank you Patrick." John said. "You're welcome," Patrick replied, and sipped his coffee.

"It's ready! Come and get it!" Meagan called, banging on her frying pan with a wooden spoon.

"Oh my god!" John exclaimed, "Meagan, don't do that! My ears are still hurting from Larvitar's screech last night!"

"Sorry." Meagan apologized, "I was trying to wake up my sister." Katie then trudged out of the tent, still sleepy. "Wow John," Patrick said, "your hearing IS very sensitive."

"He probably heard Katie's stomach growling," Meagan giggled. "No." Patrick corrected her, "he probably heard Katie's stomach grumbling while we were still in Calgary."

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" John sarcastically laughed, "Shut up both of you!" Meagan felt a little frightened by Patrick's brother and his short temper. "Sorry." Meagan apologized loading up everyone's plates.

The mood then changed as everyone started eating, that is, except Katie's. Slakoth was once again trying to steal off of her plate, going after her bacon. "SLAKOTH! SHOO!" Katie yelled, "MY BACON!"

Meagan then rushed to her knapsack and took out some Pokemon food to feed him. "Meagan, this is delicious," John said with his mouth stuffed. "John!" Patrick exclaimed, "it's rude to talk with your mouth full. Didn't Mom raise you better?"

"Yeah," he retorted with his mouth full, "but, your girlfriend's cooking makes me forget my manners. Say, maybe you should break up with Meagan and let me have her." John then swallowed his food and Patrick started to show a glazed look in the eyes. "No way!" Patrick exclaimed.

"Well, they say that the way to a man's heart is through his stomach," John said grabbing Meagan's hand and kissing it, "and Meagan, you have won my heart. Through my stomach."

Patrick fumed with anger. "THAT'S IT!" he shouted, "YOU ARE NOT STEALING MY GIRLFRIEND! THAT IS THE LOWEST THING A BROTHER CAN DO! I'LL FIGHT YOU!"

"How about a Pokemon battle, the winner can have me. Forever." Meagan suggested. "I'm up for that." John said, pulling out one of his Pokeballs. "Me too!" Patrick agreed. "Ooh! Ooh!" Katie interjected, "I'll referee!" The old man saw that Katie would referee the battle and he felt sad and walked away.

The two trainers took seperate sides as they were ready to battle. "This Pokemon battle between Patrick and John Schmidl will now begin. Each trainer may use only two Pokemon. Begin the battle!" Katie announced.

"GO TREECKO! SHOW NO MERCY!" Patrick screamed in anger at his brother sending out Treecko. "Go Poochyena!" John yelled sending out his Poochyena. Treecko and Poochyena were both at it again, and they still had some energy from yesterday.

"TREECKO! USE QUICK ATTACK! AS I SAID, SHOW NO MERCY!" Patrick screamed, anger brewing inside of him. Treecko was mercilessly beating Poochyena, and Patrick was furious.

"Hang in there Poochyena." John encouraged, "use Faint Attack." Poochyena used Faint Attack, but didn't do much damage to Treecko.

"TREECKO! USE BULLET SEED! HIT IT HARD!" Patrick yelled still fuming with rage. Treecko began pelting Poochyena with hard-shelled seeds. Poochyena wouldn't give up.

"Okay Poochyena, use Shadow Ball!" John commanded. Poochyena whipped up a Shadow Ball attack, a black ball of energy came right at Treecko and he was finished.

"Treecko is unable to battle, the winner is Poochyena!" Katie shouted.

"DARN IT!" Patrick screamed. Patrick brought his Treecko back into its ball. "Good job Treecko, you did your best." Patrick said. Patrick was ready to send out Pokemon number two.

"Okay Furret, GO!" Patrick yelled out. Coming out of his Pokeball was Furret.

"Furret, doesn't bother me, use Crunch Poochyena!" John yelled out. "Furret, strike Poochyena with Rollout!" Patrick shouted. Furret unleashed one of its most powerful attacks, Rollout. Poochyena was trying to get out of the way, but Furret hit Poochyena very hard with the attack.

"Whoa, Furret hit Poochyena hard." Meagan said. "You mean Furret is…." Katie trailed off. Meagan shook Katie very hard. "KATIE, FOCUS ON THE BATTLE, AND DON'T THINK OF ANYTHING DIRTY!" Meagan shouted. "Sorry, I didn't know." Katie said.

Furret had Poochyena outclassed in a big way. "Furret, use Iron Tail!" Patrick yelled out. Poochyena was then out of commission.

"Poochyena is unable to battle, Furret wins," Katie announced.

"I'm just getting warmed up," John declared, "Prepare to surrender your girlfriend, brother. GO GLIGAR! SHOW HIM WHAT YOU'RE MADE OF!" John shouted sending out his Gligar.

"GLIGAR, USE STEEL WING!" John yelled out. "Oh crud!" Patrick panicked, "I'm done for! Use Iron Tail, Furret!" Furret knocked Gligar down with his mighty tail.

"NOW USE ROLLOUT!" Patrick screamed, still raging. He was livid, he would do anything to not let his brother have his beloved Meagan. Furret was going hard on Gligar. Gligar was soon out of commission.

"Gligar is unable to battle!" Katie announced, "Furret wins, and Patrick is the winner of this battle."

"Darn it! You beat me!" John said. "HA! IN YOUR FACE!" Patrick gloated loudly as he grabbed Meagan and kissed her very hard. Meagan pushed him away.

"I can't believe how ridiculous and immature you guys got!" Meagan yelled as she went off, "I'm not some trophy girlfriend you know!"

"You're a trophy girlfriend?" John asked sarcastically, "What contest in Hell did my brother win?"(Everybody loves Raymond reference)

"What's that supposed to mean?" Meagan asked frantically. "Oh my god! It was a joke!" John mocked her, "Just like me pretending to be in love with you!"

"WHAT? IT WAS A JOKE?" Patrick yelled in anger, "YOU ARE A SICK TWISTED INDIVIDUAL JOHN SCHMIDL!"

"I know I am," John snorted with laughter, "but you and Meagan are lucky to have each other. I wish I could find a girl who loves me that much." John would then heave with a sigh of depression.

"I know how you feel, John," Katie sighed, touching his shoulder sympathetically. She looked up at the sky thinking of the guy that she met in the field on the way to Las Vegas.

"Is she thinking of Baron again?" Meagan asked. Katie gave a dazed look at the two. "No I'm not!" Katie cried in a little panic. Meagan and Patrick chuckled and knew what to give her next.

"NO SANDWICH, NO SANDWICH!" Katie screamed. Patrick and Meagan would sandwich hug Katie once again.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Patrick Schmidl defeats John Schmidl in a Pokemon battle**


	147. Bug Gym: Return Of Patrica Schmidette

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon , I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

The four Pokemon trainers gathered around to tell stories about their adventures. After knowing how John felt after feeling he wishes he could find a girl that loves him a lot, Meagan had a brillant idea.

"You know John, I did meet a girl at this all girls tournament in Toronto." Meagan said. "Oh really, what is she like?" John asked. "She is very beautiful and hot. She is also a Pokemon trainer and you two might click together." Meagan said.

"I wanna meet her!" John yelled. "Okay," Meagan replied, "I heard she would be coming this way."

Meagan and Patrick then went deeper into the forest, and Meagan took out the clothing, make up and wig she used for Patrick in the competition. "Meagan, this doesn't feel right," Patrick complained, "First of all, I'm dressing like a girl..again, and second of all, I'M SEDUCING MY BROTHER!"

"Shhhhh!" Meagan warned him, "John will hear you!" Patrick then realized that and stayed quiet. "Sorry," Patrick apologized, "I forgot, John can hear anything."

Meagan had then stuck the device on his back that made him sound like a girl. "Now go get him Patricia," Meagan cheered. "Hi," Patrick/Patricia said shyly, "Your brother's girlfriend told me about you."

"Yeah, I'm John," John introduced himself. Things were working out so far with Patrick's girl identity. "What is your name?" John asked. "Patricia, Patricia Schmidette." Patrick/Patricia said. "That sounds like a sexy name," John said, turned on. Patrick was starting to feel a little creeped out.

"Are you single?" John asked. "Of course, silly," Patrick/Patricia giggled, "How about I give you my number."

"How about a kiss first," John said, grabbing Patrick/Patricia. "Okay," Patrick/Patricia whispered, "but first you should know…" Right before their lips touched, Patrick ripped off his wig and detached the device.

"What the heck?" John freaked out. "I'm your brother, fool," Patrick laughed. "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?" John raged, "WHO DID THAT TO YOU?"

Meagan stepped out from hiding. "I did," she confessed. "Why?" John asked, his rage turned to amusement. "Well," Meagan explained, "There was this all girls' tournament in Toronto and we didn't want to leave Patrick behind because I know how passionate he is about Pokemon."

John bursted into hysterical laughter. "HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" he laughed, "Wait until we get to the Grass gym. I am so telling Mom about this!"

Meagan thought that John was really going to tell on Patrick's mom about what she did. "NO!" Meagan screamed in panic, "You can't tell your mom. She'll never let me see Patrick again! Oh no! Oh no! Oh dear! Oh dear! Please don't do it John!"

John had to calm Meagan down after having a big fear like that. "Meagan, calm down," John said, "You're being overdramatic! It was just a joke."

"But you really scared me," Meagan now sobbed with her hands over her face. Patrick hugged his crying girlfriend to calm her down, even though deep down he knew she was faking. "You jerk!" Katie said in anger, "You made my sister cry!"

"I'm sorry Meagan," John frantically apologized, "please don't cry anymore. I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you to where you start crying." John tried to touch her, sympathetically, but Meagan sobbed, "Don't touch me!"

Of course Meagan was actually fake crying. "I'm really sorry," John choked, almost feeling like crying, like Meagan was, or at least he thought she was. Meagan's sobs almost sounded like laughing as she looked up.

"I GOT YOU!" she yelled. John was pretty ticked off with what Meagan did to Patrick's brother. "You know." John began to lecture, "Good Pokemon trainers don't fake cry. It's a bad example for their Pokemon."

"Hey John, how about you come with us," Meagan offered. "Yeah," Katie chimed in, "You could prevent her from fake crying."

"Please." Patrick added, "That would be a big help." John took a moment to think it over, and it felt somewhat easy. "Maybe," John said, "Oh, why not? I'll join."

So probably just so she doesn't fake cry, John has joined the group. They were on their way for the same destination. They were heading for Bogota so they could enter the Bug Gym.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**John Schmidl joins the group**


	148. Bug Gym: You're Fired, Evolve Charmander

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon , I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

As Patrick, Meagan, Katie, and John were on their way to the Bug Gym, Max Schmidl was finished with his duties at the Bug Gym a few days ago. He already retrieved the Bug Token and only needed eleven more tokens.

Max was in a Pokemon fighting dojo taking on a group of Pokemon trainers who mostly used fighting Pokemon. He had his Riolu out to battle the master who was using a Hairyama.

"Okay, lets finish this. Riolu, use Bullet Punch!" Max yelled out. Riolu attack Hairyama with Bullet Punch, knocking out the master's Pokemon.

"Hairyama is unable to battle, the winner is Riolu! The victor of this Pokemon battle goes to Max Schmidl!" one of the students said.

Max was pleased with his results and he congratulates Riolu. "Nice job Riolu, that is another victory in the bag." Max said giving a thumbs up. "You did well young Pokemon trainer. I'm honored to have this battle with you." the master of the fighting dojo replied.

Max would exit the dojo and enter a Pokemon Center. He would get his Pokemon healed and refreshed, and then take off. "Now I'm on my way to the next gym." Max said to himself.

A mysterious man with black hair, a strict personality, wearing a blue fighting suit noticed Max leaving the Pokemon Center. The man would go after Max as he walked out of the Pokemon Center. Max then noticed the guy following him.

"Excuse me, are you Max Schmidl?" the man asked. "Yes, who are you?" Max asked. He wonders to himself how does this man know him.

"I am Ski, I happen to saw you in that fighting dojo." Ski said. "You saw my Riolu show some skills in there, did you?" Max asked. "Correct, knowing that you are Edward's son, you have to contain great talents as a Pokemon trainer." Ski explained.

When he heard the name Edward, Max knew that he was talking about his dad. "You know my dad?" Max asked. "I do, when he is not working in the Flying Gym, he takes duties in teaching me about Pokemon and how to battle. I am his apprentice." Ski explained.

This really startled Max a bit, he actually was an apprentice of his dad. "That is cool, but my dad only uses flying Pokemon." Max explained. "Indeed, but his teachings was with Pokemon battle overall, not just flying Pokemon." Ski explained.

"Say, why don't the two of us battle right now." Max replied. "Okay, we use two Pokemon." Ski said. The old man was charging up at the two, but Ski backfist him in the face knocking him unconscious. "No referee for this battle." Ski sternly said.

After an ambulance took the old man away to a hospital, Max and Ski were ready for their battle. The two of them each took out a Pokeball for their first Pokemon.

"Mothim, come on out!" Ski shouted sending out a Mothim, "What will the son of Edward Schmidl use to battle me." Max had that good look on his face, he was ready for anything that came towards him.

"Go Electabuzz!" Max shouted sending out his Electabuzz that just evolved from Elekid. Mothim and Electabuzz were both on their feet as they were ready to battle.

"Mothim, attack Electabuzz with Gust!" Ski commanded. Mothim was ready to attack Electabuzz with Gust, but Electabuzz withstood the attack. "Nice one, but its my turn. Electabuzz, use Electro Ball!" Max shouted. Electabuzz whipped up an Electro Ball attack that was aimed right at Mothim.

Ski knew what Max was doing, and he wasn't going to let him win. "I don't think that will happen. Mothim, use Protect!" Ski ordered. Mothim used Protect to cancel out Electabuzz's Electro Ball, and Max seemed furious.

"Now use Psybeam!" Ski yelled out. Mothim powered up and used Psybeam right at Electabuzz. "Hurry, use Light Screen!" Max shouted. Electabuzz came through at the last moment with Light Screen to stop Mothim's Psybeam.

"You're good, but not good enough." Ski said to Max. "We'll see about that. Electabuzz, hit Mothim with a Thunderpunch!" Max yelled out. Electabuzz gathered enough electricity for a Thunderpunch attack that would make a direct hit at Mothim.

"Gotcha!" Max exclaimed. Ski was not letting his guard down in front of Max however. "Hmph, use Bug Buzz Mothim." Ski sternly said. Mothim attacked Electabuzz with Bug Buzz and the Electric Pokemon could not withstand the attack very well, Electabuzz met its match.

"Whoa, Electabuzz return!" Max yelled out calling back his Electabuzz, "You did a great job Electabuzz." Max was now down to just one Pokemon, and Ski still had another Pokemon.

"I know who I'm turning to for this battle, its your turn Charmander!" Max yelled out sending out his Charmander.

Max was going to put all of his faith on Charmander to beat Ski and his two Pokemon. "Now Charmander, use Smokescreen to cover up the battlefield!" Max commanded. Charmander used Smokescreen to make sure Mothim didn't see a thing. "Use Gust!" Ski shouted. Mothim erased the Smokescreen attack with Gust and Charmander was visible.

"Perfect, now use Bug Bite!" Ski shouted. Mothim was closing in on Charmander to use Bug Bite, but Max had a smile on his face. It was just what he wanted Mothim to do. When the time was right, Max gave the orders.

"Use Flamethrower!" Max blasted out a Flamethrower that hit Mothim directly and knocked it out. "What the, how could this happen?" Ski questioned.

"If I got your Mothim to come up close enough, I could get a Charmander to strike a Flamethrower at your Mothim, and at the perfect time so it couldn't use Protect." Max explained. "Smart thinking." said Ski.

Ski was about ready to send out his second Pokemon. "Now you're up Corphish!" Ski yelled out sending out a Corphish. "Nice, the Ruffian Pokemon Corphish." Max said with a cool look.

Charmander and Corphish were staring at each other, ready for combat. Max knew Ski would have something up his sleeve. "Corphish, grab Charmander with Vicegrip." Ski said. Corphish came at Charmander ready to use Vicegrip.

"Charmander, dodge it!" Max retorted. Charmander managed to get out of the way of Vicegrip just in time. "Corphish, strike with Bubblebeam!" Ski commanded. Just when Charmander thought it avoided a tough break, Corphish strikes back with Bubblebeam, and Charmander would feel the pain.

"Charmander!" Max cried. Charmander got up, but couldn't feel much in its body. "Hurry, try hitting Corphish with Dragon Rage." Max said to his Charmander. Charmander wouldn't give in, it unleashed a Dragon Rage attack that went striaght at Corphish.

"Use Harden Corphish!" Ski ordered. Corphish protected itself from Dragon Rage by using Harden, it didn't take any damage. "Nice job Corphish, now attack with Crabhammer." Ski said pointing forward.

Corphish got the orders, and it began to go after Charmander with Crabhammer. "Charmander, look out!" Max cried. Charmander was too worn out, Crabhammer would be a direct hit on Charmander, and it went down pretty hard.

"Charmander, are you alright?" Max asked. "Give it up, your Charmander is done for Max." Ski said. Charmander still had some energy left, but struggled to get up. Charmander looked at Corphish with an angry look, and then out of nowhere, Charmander began to glow. "Oh my gosh, Charmander?" Max questioned.

Charmander started to shine and then change form which meant one thing, the evolution of Charmander. Max saw the new look Charmander, only a little more red and bigger.

"Did your Charmander evolve?" Ski questioned frightened. Max took a look at his newly evolved Pokemon, and he smiled in joy. "Yes it did...MEET CHARMELEON!" Max shouted.

Max's Charmander evolved into a Charmeleon, and Corphish wasn't feeling ready. "Your toast. Charmeleon, unleashed a Flamethrower on Corphish!" Max yelled out. It was Charmeleon's time to shine, as it used Flamethrower on Corphish giving it a nice barbeque.

"Finish Corphish off with Dragon Claw!" Max yelled out. Charmeleon charged away with a Dragon Claw attack that knocked out Corphish, and Max won the battle.

"CORPHISH, NO!" Ski cried. Max hopped in amazement knowing that he has just beaten his father's apprentice. Ski knew he just lost to Max, and seemed a little pleased with it. "For the son of Edward Schmidl, you are not bad." Ski said. "Thank you, that was a good battle." Max replied.

Max and Ski shook hands, and so did Charmeleon and Corphish. It was an intense battle, but it was very interesting. "You did well, but are you good enough to face your own father?" Ski asked. "I don't know yet. I have to beat him to get into the Pokemon Grand Prix I understand." Max said to himself.

"You have a lot to learn Max, we may meet again. If we do, I want us to have a rematch." Ski said. "Sure." Max replied with a thumbs up. This was going to be one tough road ahead for Max Schmidl.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Max Schmidl defeats his dad's apprentice in a Pokemon battle**

**Max Schmidl: Charmander evolves into Charmeleon**


	149. Bug Gym: Garret Oliver Returns

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon , I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Patrick, Meagan, Katie, and John were all traveling together to get to the Bug Gym in Bogota. The group got John to join for the time being, mostly until they wrap up business in Bogota.

"Isn't it a nice day." Meagan said. "Yeah it is." John replied. Katie who was right behind them got hugged again by her Slakoth. "No! I hate you!" Katie screamed. Slakoth knew that Katie loved it. "Why does Katie say she hates Slakoth?" John asked, "I heard that is her strongest Pokemon."

Patrick begins to explain some stuff. "You see, Slaktoh tends to annoy Katie. We know she really cares for Slakoth because its one of her strong Pokemon." Patrick explained. "Yeah, and Katie hates monkey Pokemon." Meagan explained. "What did you just say!" Katie pouted.

John was laughing a little bit to hear that Katie did not like monkey Pokemon. "You don't like any monkey Pokemon?" John questioned. "No I don't!" Katie pouted. "Okay." John replied tossing his Pokeball back sending out his Mankey.

Mankey came out and saw Slakoth hugging Katie from behind again. "No, not another one." Katie said in fear. Mankey saw Slakoth hugging Katie from behind, and when Mankey was seeing that, it had ideas.

"Oh no. no, please no." Katie said. Mankey walked up to Katie and hugged her very hard, while Slakoth did the same. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Katie cried.

Patrick and Meagan were laughing at the scene involving Katie's Slakoth and John's Mankey. "Hey John, you got to look at this." Patrick said. John came up and saw that his Mankey and Katie's Slakoth were sandwich hugging Katie. It was just like what Patrick and Meagan like to do to Katie.

"They're sandwich hugging my sister." Meagan said giggling. John was laughing a little bit noticing what was going on.

While Katie was being tortured by the sandwich hug of Mankey and Slakoth, in a nearby spot, the long search finally ended for one person. The man with the brown hair saw Patrick and his group together traveling in the jungle, they were being watched by the Hollywood celebrity Garret Oliver.

"I found him, now to get payback." Garret said to himself. Christina Wilcox was looking at him, and she seemed pretty angry with Garret at the time being. "Garret, can you please let it go." Christina said. "No, my Pokemon were weak back then. Not anymore, they're strong and only strong. Now he will lose." Garret said.

The powerhouse couple from Hollywood were on the run for the group. Garret didn't quite remember Meagan and Katie, he did run into John who was Patrick's brother, but his focus was on none other than Patrick.

"What are you doing Garret?" Christina asked. "I'm getting my Pokemon ready." Garret answered holding the three Pokeballs in his hand. "This is ridicolus, let it go please. All you're doing is causing trouble." Christina said. "No, I lost to a weak trainer because my Pokemon were weak. Not this time." Garret said.

Garret Oliver was ready to take charge as he had Exeggcute, Nidorino, and of course his beloved Kecleon. The only Pokemon Garret remembers from Patrick was his Larvitar because that was the only Pokemon he used against him in his battle. Now it was time for the rematch.

"Here I come kid, you're going to lose this time." Garret said to himself.

While the entire group was still walking, Katie was feeling a little shaken up. "What's wrong Katie?" Meagan asked. "I hate monkey Pokemon." Katie replied. "I hate annoying people who fake cry, now get over it." John said.

"Huh, what's that supposed to mean." Meagan said in a fake upset tone. She began her imfamous fake cry once again. "Waaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!" went Meagan. "Knock it off Meagan." Patrick said. "I'm joking Meagan." John replied.

Meagan continued her fake cry until she saw something. "Do you guys see that?" Meagan asked everyone. They all just stood there lifeless, then they saw what was up ahead. Garret Oliver and Christina Wilcox were seen and they were approaching Patrick and the entire group.

"Garret Oliver?" John questioned. Garret made his way up to Patrick as he got into his face. "YOOOOOOOUUUUUUU!" Garret screamed at Patrick. "Whoa, whats going on here?" Patrick asked himself.

"I remember those guys from Hollywood, the celebrity couple from Hollywood Garret Oliver and Christina Wilcox." Meagan said. "Hello there, and I apologize for my boyfriend's childish behavior." Christina said.

Patrick was a bit concerned that Garret had to go up to him angry, and Meagan, Katie, and John just watched. "No more running, no more hiding, were going to battle right now." Garret said to Patrick. "Mr. Oliver, why do I have to fight you again?" Patrick asked. "PAYBACK! YOU EMBRASSED ME! I ONLY LOST BECAUSE KECLEON WAS WEAK! NOT ANYMORE!" Garret screamed.

"Garret, calm down. He was better than you."Christina said. "Yeah, you're being such a baby about losing. We have lost battles and we didn't act like that." Meagan explained. "Christina's right, just let Patrick run off." Katie said.

"No, I accept Garret's challenge." Patrick said. "Very well, it will be just you and me using three Pokemon for each of us." Garret explains.

There was a PETV news van that picked up everything. "I've been hearing reports that he was going after this guy again. He is going to battle him again. Send the van over to that location." Star said to the technical workers.

The PETV van came in and the crew was getting everything set. "Is that PETV?" Christina asked. "Yeah, it us Christina, were going to get the story of this battle." Star said. "How did you know about this, and how did you know we were here?" Christina asked. "We had a paparazzi person spy on you." Star explained.

The person came out of the bushes and just ran off. Patrick, Meagan, Katie, John, Garret, and Christina were pretty shocked that PETV was here. "Were live in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" the camerman yelled out.

"Were here live in a jungle near the city of Bogota as Garret Oliver is about to have a Pokemon battle with this trainer." Star said pointing towards Patrick. "The trainer's name is Patrick Schmidl, and as you may have known a while back, he and his girlfriend beat Garret Oliver and Christina Wilcox in a tag battle. Now he wants a rematch with the young man." Star explained.

Garret and Patrick were just willing to get a battle going. "Enough of this, lets battle!" Garret yelled. "I'm ready." Patrick replied. Star and the crew picked up the story and were ready to roll.

"Alright, were going to cut to commercial. When we come back, the exclusive Pokemon battle between Garret and Patrick. Stay tuned!" Star announced.

**Pokemon Update:**

**Garret Oliver and Christina Wilcox run into the group**


	150. Bug Gym: Live! It's Patrick VS Garret

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon , I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Patrick and Garret were about to have a tense Pokemon battle, and Garret has been ready for the battle for a long time. PETV is broadcasting the entire battle on television because it features Garret Oliver. Patrick had no nerves having a Pokemon battle in front of cameras.

"Welcome back, the Pokemon battle is about to begin. I have taken the honors of being the referee for this battle as each trainers will use three Pokemon." Star explained. Meagan, Katie, John, and Christina all watched from the sidelines.

"So, you battled Garret before?" Meagan asked. "Yeah, and I lost." John explained. "Let me tell you all something, Garret has not lost a battle since your brother beat him." Christina said to John. "Wow, how many battles did he have?" John asked. "A lot, including your other brother and your sister." Christina explained.

John was feeling pretty amazed that Garret actually beat Max and Margaret in the past, but his focus was mostly on Patrick. "Go Patrick!" Meagan cheered. "Win one for the team!" Katie cheered.

Patrick and Garret were locked in, ready for battle as Star declared that the battle has begun. "Okay then, come on out Larvitar!" Patrick shouted out sending out his Larvitar. "You're up Exeggcute!" Garret shouted sending out his Exeggcute.

So the battle began, and Garret was ready for payback. "Exeggcute, attack Larvitar with Barrage!" Garret yelled out. Exeggcute fired away with a Barrage attack that was aimed for Larvitar.

"Larvitar, dodge it!" Patrick yelled out. Larvitar got out of the way of the Barrage attack. "Now use Sandstorm!" Patrick shouted out to Larvitar. Larvitar got the order and whipped up a Sandstorm attack that covered the battlefield.

"It seems were dealing with a sandstorm from the trainer's Larvitar. How is Garret's Exeggcute going to overcome this!" Star announces.

Garret was getting ticked off with Patrick's Larvitar. "Alright Exeggcute, use Nature Power!" Garret yelled out. Exeggcute used Nature Power, coming out of the ground was leaves that were acting like a Razor Leaf that would hit Larvitar.

"Larvitar! Use Screech!" Patrick retorted. Larvitar used Screech to deafen the Exeggcute, and everyone was getting a headache.

"MY EARS!" John screamed. "I know, you have sensitive hearing." Meagan said. "You bet I do!" John hollered. After the Screech attack stopped, Exeggcute got its act back together.

"Okay now Exeggcute, use Hypnosis." Garret replied to his Exeggcute. As soon as Exeggcute got back into it, Hypnosis was used on Larvitar. Larvitar ended up looking at the Hypnosis and falling asleep.

"No, Larvitar has been put to sleep." Patrick said in fear. "Yes, now finish that Larvitar off with Confusion!" Garret commanded. Exeggcute used Confusion on Larvitar, and it was getting effected by the attack. Larvitar was put out of commission.

"This just in, Larvitar is not able to continue! Exeggcute wins!" Star announced.

Garret stood up in might knowing that his Exeggcute just beat Patrick's Larvitar. I did it, your Larvitar is done for!" Garret yelled. Patrick seemed a bit frustrated that he let his guard down against a strong foe. He called back Larvitar.

"Wow, Exeggcute just beat Larvitar." Katie said. "That's right, though it was wrong for him to push his Pokemon like that just to beat Patrick and not make them feel weak, which I totally disagree on because I know that Patrick was better in the previous battle, he has gotten better." Christina explained. "Wow, and he is doing good, just like against me." John said. "You're right John." Christina replied.

Patrick was ready to send out his second Pokemon, he was going to go with Furret. "Okay Furret, you're up!" Patrick yelled out sending out his Furret. Furret was going up against Garret's Exeggcute.

"Lets use the same technique, use Hypnosis!" Garret commanded. "Furret, don't look at Exeggcute! Get out of the way and use Rollout to circle around Exeggcute!" Patrick commanded to his Furret. Patrick may have given the right orders to his Furret, it started to use Rollout to go around Exeggcute and stay away from Hypnosis so it didn't fall asleep.

"Hey, you're cheating!" Garret screamed. "No he's not Garret!" Christina shouted. Furret continued to use Rollout to get around Exeggcute. "Now jump up in the air and use Slam on Exeggcute!" Patrick yelled out. Furret bounced up in the air and came crashing down with Slam, landing on Exeggcute as it didn't see that coming. It was game over for Exeggcute.

"Exeggcute is unable to battle, the winner is Furret!" Star shouted.

Patrick raised his fist in the air in triumph that he beat Exeggcute, but Garret was unhappy. "EXEGGCUTE, RETURN!" Garret screamed, "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU, WHY ARE YOU SO CLUELESS AND WEAK!"

Christina was getting aggrivated with Garret's temper of losing against Patrick's Furret. "He needs to get over it. Furret just had better luck against Exeggcute." Christina said. "If he lets his temper get to him, he will lose." Meagan explained. "You are correct, unless that was Patrick." John sarcastically said.

All of them laughed at John's comment, but the scene was focused mostly on the Pokemon battle as Garret is ready to send out his second Pokemon. "Now Nidorino, attack!" Garret yelled out sending out his Nidorino.

Nidorino was out on the battlefield, and its main objective was to beat Furret. Patrick and Furret still had their confidence in them from beating Exeggcute, and they were hoping it would carry forward. "Nidorino, get Furret with Poison Jab!" Garret yelled out. Nidorino came attacking Furret with a Poison Jab attack, and the attack was a direct hit.

"Furret!" Patrick cried. Furret started to feel the poison from the Poison Jab. "Fight it Furret, use Fury Swipes!" Patrick shouted. Furret used the bond with Patrick to try and overcome the poison, and went after Nidorino with Fury Swipes.

"Nidorino, use Double Kick!" Garret retorted. As Furret was coming towards Nidorino, the Poison Pin Pokemon pounded Furret with Double Kick.

Furret was sent flying to the ground, but Furret was not out just yet. "Hang in there Furret, use Iron Tail!" Patrick yelled out. Furret charged at Nidorino in huge pain, and overcame it striking an Iron Tail at Nidorino, and was a one hit knockout.

"NIDORINO, YOU'RE GARBAGE!" Garret hollered. After knocking out Nidorino, Furret felt the pain and couldn't continue.

"Developing story here on PETV, both Nidorino and Furret can't continue!" Star announced. Patrick called back his Furret and thanked it for a job well done, while Garret called back Nidorino and treated it like was nothing.

"The match is tied at two each." Meagan said. "Yeah, I hope Patrick wins." Katie replied. "This would be great if Patrick won." John said.

"Were going to commercial. When we return, who will win the final round! Stayed tuned and find out!" Star announced as the crew switched to commercial. Patrick and Garret are about to get into the final round of their battle.

**Pokemon Updates: NONE**


	151. Bug Gym: Treecko's Upgrade

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon , I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

As the Pokemon battle between Patrick and Garret raged on, they each had two Pokemon knocked out. Now both Patrick and Garret had only one Pokemon left, they needed to choose wisely.

"We are back, the final round of the Pokemon battle will now begin! Who will Garret choose for his final Pokemon." Star announced.

"Kecleon, I choose you!" Garret yelled out sending out his Kecleon. "Garret Oliver will be using Kecleon, and lets see what Patrick will be using against Kecleon." Star said.

Patrick had a Pokeball in the grisp of his hand, he was ready to send out his last Pokemon. "It's now or never, go Treecko!" Patrick yelled out sending out his Treecko. "It looks like Patrick is going to be using a Treecko against Kecleon." Star said.

Now the final round was ready to begin as Kecleon and Treecko took battle stances. "Garret, you haven't noticed that Treecko is actually my best Pokemon." Patrick said. "Go ahead and say what you want, but Kecleon hasn't lost a battle since we battled back in Hollywood." Garret explained.

"We'll see about that. Treecko, use Agility!" Patrick shouted. Treecko increased its speed with Agility. "Follow by Absorb!" Patrick yelled out. Treecko got a grip on Kecleon and used Absorb to suck away energy.

"I don't think so, Kecleon use Shadow Sneak!" Garret commanded. Kecleon surprised Treecko with a Shadow Sneak attack that got Treecko. "And then use Lick!" Garret ordered. Lick was used by Kecleon, and the tounge would hit Treecko causing it to nearly feel feared.

"Treecko, hang in there!" Patrick shouted. Treecko was trying to shake off the effects of Kecleon's Lick attack. "Treecko seems to be having a tough time." Katie said. "Don't be surprised, Kecleon has gotten way more experienced." Christina explained.

"Treecko, fight it and use Bullet Seed!" Patrick yelled out. Treecko jumped up and used Bullet Seed to attack Kecleon, but Kecleon got out of the way. "Try with Quick Attack!" Patrick shouted. Treecko went after Kecleon with Quick Attack, but Kecleon just moved to the right causing Treecko's attack to miss.

"Kecleon, use Psybeam!" Garret ordered. Kecleon turned around and saw Treecko that just whiffed with Quick Attack, and then fired a Psybeam right at Treecko's back. The attack was very painful, and Treecko was down on the ground.

"Treecko!" Patrick cried. "It looks like its over. At least I know one Pokemon who isn't weak!" Garret shouted. Treecko wasn't going to give in just yet, Patrick was counting on Treecko to win the battle, and Treecko doesn't want to give in for his master. It helped him discover the strength within and start to glow.

"Treecko?" Patrick questioned himself. "Whoa, something is going on with Treecko, but what is it?" Star asked. "It's happening." Meagan said. "What is it?" John asked. "Treecko is evolving!" Katie exclaimed.

Treecko began to unleash a powerful glow that allowed it to evolve. The first Pokemon Patrick Schmidl ever recieved for his Pokemon journey, his Treecko, was now...a Grovyle.

Patrick witnessed his newly evolved Treecko, and immeditely knew that it was Grovyle. "I better get a good look on Grovyle." Patrick said taking out his Pokemon Scanner. He looked up the attacks that Grovyle could learn, and other interesting facts about the Wood Gecko Pokemon.

"I don't care if your Treecko evolved, my Kecleon is still stronger. Use Nasty Plot!" Garret yelled out to his Kecleon. Kecleon was going after Grovyle with Nasty Plot. "Dodge it, and use Fury Cutter!" Patrick yelled out. Grovyle avoided the attack and struck Kecleon with Fury Cutter, and Kecleon felt some pain from the attack.

"Now use Leaf Blade." Patrick said. Grovyle charged at Kecleon again with a Leaf Blade attack that would send Kecleon flying towards a tree, putting it out of commission.

"The battle is over, the evolved Treecko has beaten Garret's Kecleon, and Patrick Schmidl has won the Pokemon battle!" Star announced.

"Yes, Patrick's Treecko evovled and won!" Katie shouted in joy. "Yeah, I know. He and Treecko have built up a strong friendship, and that is what caused Treecko to evolve." John explained. "I didn't know Grovyle knew those attacks." Katie said. "It's part of evolution, when a Pokemon evolves, then they're tend to learn some new moves." John explained.

Garret was furious about losing to Patrick yet again. "WHY ARE MY POKEMON WEAK!" Garret screamed. "It seems Garret might be acting like a sore loser. Sometimes he tends to do that." Star explained.

Christina walked up to Garret to try and calm him down. "It just a Pokemon battle, you can't have a fit over losing! He was better than you again!" Christina yelled. "His Pokemon are not strong, mine are just too weak!" Garret screamed.

One of the crew members had that on a video phone, recording it and hoping to put it on Youtube. "This is going to get at least 2 million views." a crew member said.

Garret then walked up to the camera and got in front of Star. "How dare you broadcast a Pokemon battle on world television when I have weak Pokemon! I will make sure they're strong forever!" Garret screamed.

"Star Daniels out." Star quickly replied as she and the entire PETV crew got into the van and drove off as fast as possible. "If I ever see that battle again, you'll be sorry!" Garret yelled.

"Now this is what I call overdramatic." John said to Meagan. Christina went up to Patrick and Grovyle. "You did great Patrick, and I apologize for Garret's behavior. He is acting like a child over losing." Christina said. "It's alright, but he does need to understand that there are people out there who are better. I even met someone who was way better than probably all six of us combined." Patrick mentioned.

Christina and John were listening to what Patrick was about, Meagan and Katie probably knew what who he was about to speak of. "Me, Meagan, and Katie have met the Unknown Champion." Patrick said.

John was pretty shocked, along with Christina, but Garret was trying to bottle up his anger. "Are you talking about the man who won the Pokemon Grand Prix 25 years in a row?" John asked. "Yes I am." Patrick answered.

_Flashback_

_It was showing Patrick's battle with the Unknown Champion where he used his Snorlax and Patrick had out his Treecko, Furret, Ralts, Larvitar, Remoraid, and Trapinch._

_All of his Pokemon were using their attacks while Snorlax fired a Hyper Beam at all six Pokemon knocking them out._

"He made me break the rules letting me use all six of my Pokemon against just his Snorlax. He wiped them all out with one Hyper Beam." Patrick explained.

_End Flashback_

"Patrick, can I tell you that even though Garret won't admit you are better than him, the Unknown Champion is way beyond your league." Christina said. "You are correct, I'm not ready for him." Patrick replied.

The story of the Unknown Champion got everyone a little startled. "I see Patrick got a taste of the Unknown Champion's talent, but did you two?" John asked. "No, we did witness it." Meagan said. "He was too good for us." Katie replied.

Garret finally snapped out of it and grabbed Christina's arm. "Come on Christina." Garret said dragging Christina's arm. "Where are we going?" Christina asked. "To make my Pokemon much more powerful, so they're never weak again." Garret said.

Garret gave a huge glare to Patrick. "When I see you again, you...will...lose." Garret replied. "Okay, just don't be a sore loser next time." Patrick said. Garret just stormed off with Christina.

"Wow, does he have something against you?" John asked. "No, he just doesn't understand that I won fair and square. I wish he knew that." Patrick replied. "Look, were getting near Bogota, so why don't we get going." Meagan said. "Good idea." Katie replied.

As soon as Patrick put Grovyle back into his Pokeball, the group went down the trail and saw Bogota in their sights. The Bug Gym awaits for the group.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Patrick Schmidl defeats Garret Oliver**

**Patrick Schmidl: Treecko evolves into Grovyle **


	152. Bug Gym: Desert Travel

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon , I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Mark and Jake Tonkel along with CJ and Heather Kurowski continue their Pokemon journey. They were 20 miles outside of the city of Nuevo Lardeo in a desert wasteland.

Everyone was starting to get thirsty, they don't even know if they were going to make it. "I'm feeling exhausted." Mark said. "Me too." Jake replied. "I can't go on anymore." said CJ. "Let's just lay down for a little while." Heather said.

They collasped onto the ground, and then a Cacnea comes by and witnesses the Pokemon trainers. A man who rode a Ponyta with brown hair wearing a blue poncho, blue pants, and brown boots came to their rescue.

"Don't worry, you'll be safe." the man said.

About two hours later, they wake up and find themselves in a hut. They see the man and his Cacnea who just saved them. "Who are you?" CJ asked.

The man introduced himself to the four Pokemon trainers. "I'm Henry, I came over to save you all from a possible demise." the man said.

They all see the Cacnea beside him. "I take it that is your Cacnea?" Heather asked. "You are correct young lady." Henry answered.

Cancea greeted everyone in a nice and friendly way, waiving its arm to say hello. Mark, Jake, CJ, and Heather were all very nice to Henry's Cacnea. Then they also saw outside that he had a Ponyta as well.

"Is that your Ponyta?" Mark asked. "Yes it is, Ponyta is my trusty steed for taking me to different places, and also a great friend of mine along with Cacnea." Henry answered to Mark.

Getting to Henry seemed to be like a little treat after he saved them. "Hey, do you think you can give us a ride to the closest town?" Jake asked. "Sure, why not." Henry replied.

Henry got out a wagon that was big enough to fit the four Pokemon trainers inside. "You can all ride in here." Henry said. Mark, Jake, CJ, and Heather all got in the wagon and Cacnea got on Ponyta with Henry.

"Giddyup Ponyta!" Henry said kicking Ponyta to give it a start. Ponyta started to move down the desert wasteland as they saw that there was pretty much nothing.

"So, I take it that there is no wild Pokemon here." Mark said. "If there are any, its mostly Cacnea, Sandshrew, Trapinch, or Skorupi." Henry explained. All they saw in the horizon was a bunch of rocks, and barren land. Then they start to notice some life in the ground with a few Pokemon around.

"Is this what you do for a living?" Heather asked. "I actually see myself as a messenger. If I were to know something was going to happen, I would let the people and Pokemon know." Henry explained. "That seems very great of you." Jake said. "Why thank you." Henry replied.

They finally arrived at the town's Pokemon Center where the four got off. "Well, I just came to get you kids to civilization. My work here is done." Henry said. "You're leaving?" CJ asked. "Yes, I have more traveling to do." Henry said. "Well, thanks for helping us." Mark said.

Henry, Ponyta, and Cacnea got on and rode off into the sunset as the four trainers waived goodbye to Henry and his Pokemon. "There are some good interesting people in the world." Mark said. "You're absoluetly correct." CJ replied.

**Pokemon Updates: NONE**


	153. Bug Gym: Got To Bogota

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon , I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

It was a bright and sunny day as the group of Patrick, Meagan, Kaitie, and John have finally arrived in the city of Bogota. Everyone was pretty excited as they were looking for the Pokemon Center so that they could get their Pokemon refreshed and ready for the Bug Gym.

"Okay, that must be the Pokemon Center," Patrick said pointing to the Pokemon Center in the city.

"Let's go," John said as the four walked into the Pokemon Center.

Patrick put his Pokeballs with Grovyle, Furret, Ralts, Larvitar, Remoraid, and Trapinch up for recovery. Meagan got her Pokeballs with Charmander, Snubbull, Luxio, Snorunt, Teddiursa, and Marill onto the counter so they could get healed. Katie had her Pokeballs with Piplup, Slakoth, Pikachu, Spheal, Swablu, and Meowth to the doctor so they could be refreshed. John would then gave the Pokemon doctor his Pokeballs containing Torchic, Poochyena, Houndour, Gligar, Aron, and Mankey.

While everyone was waiting for their Pokemon to heal, the entire group was just sitting down watching TV.

"So, is there anything on?" John asked.

"Yeah," Patrick explained, "here in Bogota they show the battles in the Bug Gym."

The TV was on as they were showing the Bug Gym battles.

"The gym leader Kendra, sends out her Scizor," the announcer said, "and it is up against a Drifloon."

Patrick and John were watching the Bug Gym battles on TV. Meagan and Katie came back with sodas.

"Guys want a soda?" Meagan asked.

"Sure," Patrick and John both said taking a soda.

As they were drinking their sodas, Meagan and Katie were looking at what Patrick and John were watching.

"Are you guys watching gym battles on TV?" Katie asked.

"Yes we are Katie," John answered.

The gym leader Kendra was on the TV with her Scizor. She had a girly like personality with green eyes and long blonde hair with beautifly barrets worn on the side of her hair. She wore a green shirt with a blue denim jacket, long blue jeans, and red heeled sandals.

"Now Scizor, use Bug Buzz!" Kendra yelled out. Kendra's Scizor attacked the Drifloon with Bug Buzz and instantly knocked it out.

"Kendra has won again," the announcer said, "The diva of Bug Pokemon is soaring like a Butterfree, and her latest opponent has been denied the Bug Token."

Patrick and the others saw what Kendra's Scizor could do, now they wonder are they up for it against Kendra.

"Alright everyone," the announcer said, "whoever is entering the Bug Gym, this is what you're playing for."

The screen then posted a picture of the Bug Token. It was a brown coin with a picture of a beetle.

"That's what were here for," Patrick said pointing to the screen.

"Now, are you sure you guys are ready for this?" John asked.

"That depends, are you ready for this?" Patrick asked.

"I've been ready since I got here." John said.

The group heard the announcement that their Pokemon are officially healed. Patrick, Meagan, Katie, and John grab their Pokemon and begin searching for the gym. Bogota was a big place, it was going to be hard to find the gym.

"Now, what do you guys think the gym will look like?" Patrick asked.

"I don't know yet. I hope it looks cool." Meagan said.

Patrick, Meagan, Katie, and John all finally came across the Bug Gym in the city. The building looked like a giant beehive, the group all went in and got their Bug Gym Cards so they can enter the Bug Gym.

"Alright everyone, wish me the best of luck through the Bug Gym Trials." John said.

"Do the same for us bro." Patrick said.

They all showed their gym cards and proceed through the door and into the Bug Gym Chamber.

The four of them were now on their own as they had to get past the trials of the Bug Gym to reach the leader Kendra so they can compete for the Bug Token.

**Pokemon Updates: NONE**


	154. Bug Gym: Trials Of The Bug Gym

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon , I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

**Bug Gym-Level 1:**

Patrick, Meagan, Katie, and John all began their run into the Bug Gym challenges. The place they were in was almost like a hornets nest. John carefully had to cross a path avoiding angry Beedrills.

"Got to watch out." John said.

He tried to run across, but got stung a whole bunch of times and died. He went back to start and tried again. He would make it quickly across.

Meagan made it past that part as well, now she had to climb an orange sticky goo wall.

"This seems gross." Meagan said.

She got onto the goo, and she stuck on. She climbed all the way to the top. Meagan then had to avoid a whole bunch of Beedrills coming after her until she made it to safety.

Katie was trying to scale the second gooey wall, but she saw Beedrill swarming downard as she did her best to avoid them. She made it to the top only to grab a green key in a dead end.

"What am I supposed to do now?" Katie asked herself.

She turned around and saw another gooey wall behind her. She hopped on and avoided more Beedrill until she got to the top.

Patrick made it, unlocked the green barrier, and located the No.1 door right behind it. He went through the door and saw the virtual trainer inside.

"You have made it through Level 1. In order to clear Level 1, you must beat the trainer in a one-on-one battle." the sound system said. "BEGIN BATTLE!"

"Go Venonat!" the virtual trainer yelled out sending out a virtual Venonat. "Alrighty go Remoraid!" Patrick yelled out sending out his Remoraid.

"Venonat, use Tackle!" the virtual trainer yelled out.

The virtual Venonat came at Remoraid with Tackle, but jumped out of the way.

"Alright Remoraid, hit it with a Water Gun attack!" Patrick yelled out.

Remoraid unleashed a Water Gun attack that would knock out Venonat in a heartbeat.

"Trainer defeated, you may advance." the sound system said. Patrick would proceed to Level 2, Meagan, Katie, and John also made it through the first level to advance.

**Bug Gym-Level 2:**

John made his way into the second level. He was now in like a dark forest like part of the Bug Chamber.

"Looks pretty creepy." John said witnessing a lot of spider webs.

John noticed a giant spider web right in front of him. He found a stick and a fireplace to put the stick into. He put the flame onto the spider web burning it and letting him advance.

Meagan went through the web and continued down the path until she saw some spider string hanging over a bottomless pit.

"Let's see, now how do I get past this?" Meagan questioned herself.

She saw striaght ahead was a red barrier with a number 2 on it, a giant spider web to the right, and an open path on the left. Meagan grabbed onto the string as she stuck on. She jumped off to see Beedrill swarming through with a red key striaght ahead. She managed to get past the Beedrill grabbing the red key, and back as well. She saw the other red key on the other side of the giant spider web.

"How do I get through that spider web?" Meagan asked herself.

She then realized there was another stick at the fireplace where she started. Meagan went back to the fireplace to grab the stick, get some fire on it, and then head back to carefully swing on the spider string and burn the web. Meagan successfully burned the web and grabbed the red key. She then hopped back onto the string to unlock the red barrier.

Katie solved the puzzle and proceeded herself. She went down some steps and saw some more spider string to swing across.

"Okay, lets do this." Katie said to herself.

Katie swung across the pit on the spider string, and then she ran down the path to find more spider string to swing across. She had to swing across two pieces of string as she made it across in a heartbeat.

Patrick made it across and saw another bottomless pit with a spider web right across.

"How do I get across with no spider string?" Patrick questioned himself.

He saw an Ariados hanging on top of a tree. Patrick found a fireplace and a stick to give himself a fire for the web. He tossed a rock at Ariados and it sent out a String Shot. Patrick used that to swing across and burn the web. Behind that web was the No.2 door. Patrick went through the door and saw the virtual trainer inside.

"You have made it through Level 2. In order to clear Level 2, you must beat the trainer in a one-on-one battle." the sound system said. "BEGIN BATTLE!"

"Go Pineco!" the virtual trainer yelled out sending out a virtual Pineco.

"You're up Ralts!" Patrick yelled out sending out Ralts.

"Pineco, use Take Down!" the virtual trainer yelled out. Pineco came at Ralts with a Take Town attack.

"Dodge and use Confusion!" Patrick shouted. Ralts trapped Pineco with Confusion and then sent it flying towards the wall into the virtual trainer, and defeat.

"Trainer defeated, you may advance." the sound system said. Patrick entered the door to Level 3, Meagan, Katie, and John also got through the virtual trainer.

**Bug Gym-Level 3:**

John made his way into the third level, it looked as the same as the first level. She then saw that he had to go across a giant hallway with orange goo on the wall.

"Okay, I got to get across carefully." John said to himself.

Meagan was going through the same course as John. While she was getting across, she noticed that there were Beedrill swarming downward.

"Whoa, I better watch out." Meagan said to herself.

There were three sets of downward swarming Beedrill. She then jumped to the other side only to see two more sets. When she hopped to the other side, she noticed a platform that she hopped onto. There was more goo on the sides, but on both sides.

Katie saw two keys stuck on the wall, one was red and the other was yellow.

"I think I'm going to need those keys." Katie said to herself.

She navigated across the left side to grab the red key, and jumped to the right side to grab the yellow key. Katie then saw two more keys and a flashing red, yellow, blue, green barrier. Katie stayed on the right side to snag the blue key, and then hopped over to the left side for the green key. Katie made it to unlock the barrier and proceeded.

Patrick went through the barrier and noticed small amount of goo on each side meaning he had to alternate, plus Beedrill came swarming down. Patrick jumped on the left side, then right, then left, then right, then left, then right. He finally got across and dashed through the No.3. He went through the door and saw the virtual trainer inside.

"You have made it through Level 3. In order to clear Level 3, you must beat the trainer in a one-on-one battle." the sound system said. "BEGIN BATTLE!"

"Go Beedrill!" the virtual trainer yelled out sending out a virtual Beedrill.

"Come on out Furret!" Patrick yelled out sending out his Furret.

"Beedrill, use Twineedle!" the virtual trainer yelled out.

The virtual Beedrill came flying at Furret with a Twineedle attack.

"Use Quick Attack!" Patrick retorted. Furret came rushing at Beedrill and struck with Quick Attack defeating it.

"Trainer defeated, you may advance." the sound system said. Patrick then proceeded to final level, and the entire group made it to the final level as well.

**Bug Gym-Final Level:**

John made it into the last level which was another forest level.

"This should be easy." John said avoiding the swarm of Beedrill coming across.

He then swung across the spider string avoiding another Beedrill. Then he saw an Ariados and tossed a rock at it shooting out some string. He swung across avoiding yet another Beedrill.

Meagan came across a part with some stone steps to her left and two Ariados hanging from trees but way high.

"Man, how do I get their attention?" Meagan questioned herself.

She noticed two spider webs to her right along with two sticks and a fireplace nearby on the left side. Meagan took the stick to burn the first spider web and go up some stairs to find a miniture catapult. She put on their, and fired away to hit one of the Ariados letting string come out, then she repeated the same process with the other web and catapult. Meagan then proceeded up the stairs to swing across the strings and go down the path.

Katie ran down the path avoiding Beedrill all over the place, and then saw another Ariados hanging from a tree, but over a cliff with two giant spider webs blocking the path, one on the left, and the other on the right. Katie tossed a rock at Ariados sending out string to help her swing across to a fireplace and two sticks. Katie caught fire with one of the sticks, but only to find the string was gone.

"What the, what happened to the spider string?" Katie asked herself.

She tossed another rock and more string came out, as she swung to the left side. It was her lucky day because she found a key with a Bug Token symbol. Katie would swing back and burn the other web learning that is the path she has to take.

Patrick got across, he avoided a whole bunch of Beedrill. He then noticed on the right three Ariados hanging from trees on the other side of a bottomless pit. There were was only one miniture catapult but it could change direction.

"Looks like I have to hit all three." Patrick said to himself.

Patrick struck all three Ariados as they let spider string come out. He then ran on the path and swung across. There we went down the stairs avoiding more swarming Beedrill to find the giant door with the Bug Token. Patrick would go through and make it through the trials.

So they all make it into the waiting room for their upcoming battle with Kendra. Patrick made it first so he would go up against Kendra first. John, Meagan, and Katie follow within the group.

**Pokemon Update:**

**Patrick Schmidl, Meagan Puente, Katie Puente, and John Schmidl are ready to face Kendra**


	155. Bug Gym: Patrick VS Kendra

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon , I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Patrick, Meagan, Katie, and John all made it into the waiting room and waited for their challenge against Kendra with the other trainers. Patrick cleared the trials first among the entire group, then it was John, followed by Meagan, and lastly Katie.

After waiting for a while, the bodyguard came up to call up the next trainer.

"Patrick Schmidl, please report to the battle arena." said the bodyguard.

It was time for Patrick to go up against Kendra.

Patrick arrived onto the battlefield with the crowd cheering on. The arena was a grass field with bushes on the sides. He then stared at Kendra with a glance, ready to face her head on for the Bug Token.

"Welcome to the Bug Gym young Pokemon trainer, my name is Kendra." Kendra said introducing herself.

"I'm Patrick, I'm here for my Bug Token. You're going down Kendra!" Patrick yelled out pointing to Kendra.

"The Bug Gym battle will now begin. It will be Patrick Schmidl of Homewood against the fashionable lover of Bug Pokemon, Kendra." the announcer said.

The referee made his way to the battlefield and explained the rules as usual. Patrick gave the wheel a nice spin and it would land on the three, Patrick and Kendra would each battle with three Pokemon.

"It will be three Pokemon for the gym leader and the challenger." the announcer said.

"Welcome to the Bug gym," the referee anounced to everyone, "in this corner we have the lovely Bug Gym leader Kendra, and on this side is the challenger Patrick Schmidl. If the challenger beats the gym leader, he will be awarded the Bug Token. Each trainer may use three Pokemon, and the last one standing wins. Let the battle begin!"

Patrick and Kendra both took out a Pokeball and began their battle.

"Alright now, go Yanmega!" Kendra shouted out sending out a Yanmega.

"Alright now, go Remoraid!" Patrick yelled out sending out his Remoraid.

"Why would the challenger think a Remoraid could actually beat a Yanmega? We'll see what happens." the announcer said.

"Okay now Yanmega, start things up with a Quick Attack." Kendra said calmly. Yanmega came closing in on Remoraid with Quick Attack.

"Okay Remoraid, use..." Patrick was interupted by Yanmega's impact on Remoraid.

"Bad idea for Patrick, Yanmega is one fast Pokemon." the announcer said. Yanmega floated back down, but Remoraid got back up.

"Alright Remoraid, use Lock-On, and then Aurora Beam." Patrick commanded. Remoraid got its focus back to use Lock-On to make sure the Aurora Beam didn't miss.

Yanmega flew off and Remoraid fired away with Aurora Beam, the attack however didn't even phase Yanmega.

"What the?" Patrick questioned.

"Alright now Yanmega, use Sonicboom!" Kendra yelled out. Yanmega blasted out a Sonicboom attack right at Remoraid, and the soundwaves were so harsh that it took Remoraid out easily.

"Remoraid is unable to battle, the winner is Yanmega!" the referee shouted.

"Probably was a bad idea for Patrick to use Remoraid," the announcer said, "lets see what Pokemon he will use next against Kendra."

Patrick took out his second Pokeball and gripped it into his hands.

"Okay then, lets go Trapinch!" Patrick yelled out sending out his Trapinch.

Patrick probably wasn't sure what he was thinking, his Trapinch was way too slow for a Yanmega.

"Patrick is planning to use a Trapinch, but is this a good idea?" the announcer questioned himself.

So Yanmega was ready to attack Trapinch without a problem.

"Okay now Yanmega," Kendra said to her Yanmega, "attack that Trapinch with U-turn."

Yanmega begins to fly backwards and then makes a sharp U-turn attack right at Trapinch.

"Now Trapinch, use Sand Tomb!" Patrick yelled out. Trapinch whipped up a Sand Tomb attack to trap Yanmega, and it worked.

"Let me fix that, Yanmega use your speed to cancel out the attack!" Kendra commanded. Yanmega flew in the opposite direction of the Sand Tomb erasing the attack and leaving Trapinch vulnerable.

"What the, but how?" Patrick questioned.

"Now use Pursuit!" Kendra shouted. Yanmega closed in on Trapinch with Pursuit, thus putting an end to Trapinch.

"Trapinch is unable to battle, the winner is Yanmega!" the referee shouted.

"Well, the Sand Tomb strategy Patrick had planned didn't work and Yanmega has made quick work of two Pokemon. Patrick Schmidl is down to his last Pokemon just like that. Can he win?" the announcer questioned.

"Are you here to waste my time?" Kendra said harshly "This is pointless, you are not a challenge at all."

"Grrrrr, I won't lose." an aggravated Patrick said taking out his final Pokeball.

Patrick was down to his last Pokemon in a heartbeat, he knew it would be a disadvantage, but he would like to pull of a big upset with his last Pokemon.

"It's now or never. GO GROVYLE!" Patrick yelled out sending out his Grovyle.

It was all up to Patrick's Grovyle to defeat not just Yanmega, but the other two of Kendra's Pokemon.

"So Patrick will use Grovyle, this is his last Pokemon and its a grass type. A disadvantage against bug type Pokemon. Can he pull it off with just Grovyle?" the announcer questioned.

It was now Grovyle against Yanmega, Patrick seemed to now be fighting for his life. "Alright Yanmega, use Bug Buzz!" Kendra commanded.

"Dodge it with Agility!" Patrick yelled out. Yanmega moved around with Bug Buzz, and when closing in on Grovyle, it got away with Agility.

"Grovyle, use Slam!" Patrick shouted. Grovyle came out of nowhere above Yanmega using Slam to send it down to the ground in just a second. That was the end of Yanmega.

"Yanmega is unable to battle, the winner is Grovyle!" the referee shouted.

"Grovyle comes in and takes care of Yanmega in no time. Patrick might have gotten his momentum back with that victory against Yanmega. Kendra is down to just two Pokemon, which Pokemon will she use next?" the announcer questioned.

"Not impressed with that, Yanmega was probably a little tired. But not my next Pokemon, Mothim!" Kendra yelled out sending out a Mothim.

"And so Kendra will battle with her Mothim, the Moth Pokemon. Patrick has to stay with his Grovyle, lets see how this turns out." said the announcer.

"Mothim, attack that Grovyle with a Bug Bite!" Kendra yelled out. Mothim came flying at Grovyle ready to use Bug Bite.

"Grovyle, dodge it and use Magical Leaf!" Patrick yelled out. Grovyle started to send out a whole bunch of leaves by using Magical Leaf on Mothim.

"Use Camouflage!" Kendra shouted. Mothim used Camouflage to disappear and avoid the attack. Now Grovyle couldn't sense where Mothim was now.

"Hah, with Camouflage, Mothim is now clevery hiding somewhere on the battlefield." Kendra explained.

Patrick felt pretty irritated, he couldn't see Mothim and neither could Grovyle. Then on Patrick's right, he noticed a little movement near the bushes. That was when Patrick may have noticed something.

"Any moment, I will suprise him with an attack." Kendra quietly said.

"Grovyle, use Bullet Seed over there!" Patrick shouted out pointing to where he spotted the movements. Grovyle blasted away with Bullet Seed and Mothim was revealed and hit by Bullet Seed.

"What the, but how!" Kendra screamed.

"Now finish it off with Fury Cutter!" Patrick yelled out. Grovyle dashed over to Mothim and struck with Fury Cutter, and Mothim was unable to continue.

"Mothim is unable to battle, the winner is Grovyle!" the referee shouted.

"I don't believe it, Grovyle has beaten two of Kendra's Pokemon after she beaten two of Patrick's. This could be a big comeback in the history of gym battles. Kendra is down to her last Pokemon." the announcer explained.

"Alright then, this is going to end. GO SCIZOR!" Kendra screamed out sending out her Scizor. It was now going to be between Scizor and Grovyle for the Bug Token.

"Scizor, lets begin things with Iron Defense." Kendra said. Scizor increased its defense with Iron Defense, while Grovyle just stood there and watched.

"Now Grovyle, go after Scizor with Pursuit!" Patrick yelled out. Grovyle charged over to Scizor and tried to strike with a Pursuit attack, but it didn't do much. It seemed this time Grovyle may have met its match.

"Alright Scizor, use Agility!" Kendra yelled out. Scizor came flying around with Agility and Grovyle had nowhere to go.

"Use your Agility!" Patrick commanded.

Grovyle picked up the speed with Agility and the two just kept on colliding. It seemed Scizor had an edge over Grovyle, and it did based on type because grass can't beat bug or steel.

"Grovyle, use your Fury Cutter!" Patrick ordered.

"Scizor, use your Fury Cutter!" Kendra ordered. The two Pokemon collided once again both using Fury Cutter. They seemed to be even, but Scizor got to Grovyle and struck the Wood Geeko Pokemon.

"Grovyle!" Patrick cried.

"Now use Razor Wind!" Kendra shouted.

Scizor whipped up a whirlwind and then finally hits Grovyle with Razor Wind sending it over to the bushed where it lands. Thankfully the bushes cushions Grovyle's fall, but it felt too weak to continue.

"I don't think that Grovyle is going to go on anymore." the announcer said. Patrick didn't want to give up, he spoke out to Grovyle.

"Grovyle, you can't give in like this. We were in a big hole, but you got us out of it. I know you Grovyle, I know deep down you can beat Scizor. I can feel it, but you need to feel it too!" Patrick yelled out to his Grovyle.

Grovyle heard the words from Patrick, it put any pain it may have felt behind and got up to continue the battle.

"Seriously, why is that Grovyle going to continue fighting?" Kendra asked. Grovyle wasn't going to go down without a fight.

"Scizor, use Pursuit!" Kendra commanded. Scizor came after Grovyle with Pursuit, but Patrick wasn't going to surrender.

"Grovyle, use Quick Attack!" Patrick retorted.

Grovyle jumped up and struck Scizor with Quick Attack, and despite the fact that it was a normal type attack and it wasn't very effective against steel type Pokemon, it did greatly effect Scizor.

"What the, Scizor!" Kendra cried. "Whoa, it looks like Patrick may have turned the tide in his favor. He might do it!" the announcer exclaimed.

"Scizor quick, use Fury Cutter!" Kendra cried. Scizor would come charging at Grovyle with Fury Cutter.

"Dodge it and use Bullet Seed!" Patrick commanded. Grovyle gracefully avoided the attack and fired away with Bullet Seed hitting Scizor from behind and Scizor felt the pain.

Grovyle landed and Scizor was able to get up.

"Alright Scizor use Fury Cutter!" Kendra yelled out to her Scizor.

"Grovyle, you attack with Leaf Blade!" Patrick yelled out to his Grovyle. Grovyle and Scizor each came at each other with attacks, both of their attacks would strike.

Grovyle and Scizor would both pause for a moment, and then Scizor would feel the pain and fall down getting put out of commission.

"Scizor is unable to battle, the winner is Grovyle! The winner of this offical Pokemon Gym Battle is Patrick Schmidl of Homewood!" the referee announced.

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT, I DON'T BELIEVE IT," the announcer shouted out, "PATRICK SCHMIDL HAS LOST HIS FIRST TWO POKEMON, AND HE COMES BACK WITH ONE TO BEAT KENDRA! THIS IS ONE OF THE GREATEST COMEBACKS I'VE EVER SEEN!"

Patrick ran up to Grovyle and gave it a big hug.

"Grovyle! You rocked! I knew you could do it!" Patrick exclaimed to his Grovyle.

"Excellent work, you and your Grovyle get along very well," Kendra explained, "Your caring for him is why it got back up and finished the battle."

"Yeah, we never give up." Patrick said.

"That is what I like to see, you are indeed a great trainer." Kendra said. Patrick got a big standing ovation for his terrific comeback against Kendra.

The spotlight came on the two trainers.

"Patrick Schmidl, it is my pleasure to present you, the Bug Token." Kendra said. Patrick recieved the Bug Token from Kendra and everyone appluded Patrick for his victory.

John, Meagan, and Katie were all watching the ceremony of Patrick getting his Bug Token.

"Great job Patrick. I will not let my guard down against Kendra now I know how tough she is." John said to himself as he is next among the four to face her.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Patrick Schmidl defeats Kendra for the Bug Token**


	156. Bug Gym: John VS Kendra

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon , I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Patrick just won the Bug Token, and now the entire group is waiting for their turn against Kendra as she bounces back beating six trainers in a row. The bodyguard came up and called up John's name. Now it was John's turn to battle.

John was on the battlefield where he met Kendra. He was not going to let her beautiful looks get to him as he mainly focused on winning the battle.

"So, your my next opponent." Kendra said.

"Yes I am, my name is John Schmidl and I have come for a Bug Token." John said. Kendra was smirking at John, she had a feeling that may have the edge like all of the gym leaders.

"The Bug Gym battle will now begin. It will be John Schmidl of Homewood against the fashionable lover of Bug Pokemon, Kendra." the announcer said.

The referee made his way to the battlefield and explained the rules as usual. John would spin the wheel and it would land on the two which meant John and Kendra would each battle with two Pokemon.

"It will be two Pokemon for the gym leader and the challenger." the announcer said.

"Welcome to the Bug gym, in this corner we have the lovely Bug Gym leader Kendra, and on this side is the challenger John Schmidl. If the challenger beats the gym leader, he will be awarded the Bug Token. Each trainer may use two Pokemon, and the last one standing wins. Let the battle begin!" the referee anounced to everyone.

John and Kendra each took out two Pokeballs as they were ready to battle.

"Okay then, GO MOTHIM!" Kendra yelled out sending out her Mothim.

"GO HOUNDOUR!" John shouted sending out his Houndour.

"John might have a upperhand based on type. He has sent out a Houndour while Kendra sends out a Mothim. Let's see how this turns out." the announcer said.

"Now Mothim, attack Houndour with Gust!" Kendra yelled out. Mothim unleashed a powerful Gust attack right at Houndour as it was trying to hold its grip.

"Houndour, use Fire Spin!" John yelled out. Houndour got its focus and used Fire Spin to hit Mothim, and Mothim was hit and feeling the burn.

"Grrrrr, two can play at that game. Use Psybeam!" Kendra shouted. John felt a bit puzzled on why Kendra ordered Mothim to use Psybeam, and then Mothim fired away with Psybeam. Houndour didn't move at all, in fact it took the attack and Houndour felt absolutely nothing.

"Huh, but how?" Kendra questioned herself.

"Hello, did you forget that Houndour is a dark type Pokemon and psychic attacks have zero effect." John explained.

"Oops, I forgot." Kendra said smacking her head.

"Houndour, use Pursuit!" John commanded. Houndour was running really hard and striking Mothim with a Pursuit attack.

"Hurry Mothim, use Bug Buzz!" Kendra yelled out. Just when Houndour hits Mothim with Pursuit, Mothim delivers a final attack by using Bug Buzz. Houndour took some serious damage, and so did Mothim. Both Pokemon were put out of commission.

"Both Houndour and Mothim are unable to battle!" the referee shouted.

"Amazing, Houndour knocks Mothim out with Pursuit while Mothim knocks Houndour out with Bug Buzz. Just like that, each trainer is sentenced to their last Pokemon." the announcer said.

John called back Houndour and said that it did a great job, Kendra did the same with her Mothim.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting that to happen." Kendra said.

"Me neither, but now were both on our last Pokemon." John said.

John and Kendra both had their last Pokemon in their hands as they were ready to finish the battle.

"It's your time to shine Scizor!" Kendra yelled out sending out her Scizor.

"Let's go Torchic!" John yelled out sending out his Torchic. Now Scizor and Torchic were going to go on it one on one.

"So Kendra's Scizor and John's Torchic will face off in the final round. Let's see if Torchic can pull it off." the announcer said.

"Scizor, go after Torchic with Pursuit!" Kendra yelled out. Scizor got into formation, and blasted its way towards Torchic striking with Pursuit. Torchic was sent flying towards the wall, but was not down.

"Hang in there Torchic, use Ember!" John commanded. Torchic dashed at Scizor and attack with Ember, but there was no effect from the attack because it didn't seem strong enough.

"How is that possible? Ember is a fire attack and that's a bug and steel type Pokemon I'm dealing with." John said to himself.

"Listen here, that Torchic is just too weak, its no match for my Scizor." Kendra said.

Scizor attacked once again with Pursuit that would hit Torchic.

"Use Ember again!" John shouted. Torchic attacked with Ember, but Scizor was still feeling nothing from the attack.

"That's it, Scizor use Razor Wind!" Kendra shouted. Scizor would whip up a whirlwind and then unleash a Razor Wind attack at Torchic.

"Torchic!" John cried.

Torchic was just getting creamed by Razor Wind and was knocked to the ground.

"I don't how to say it, but it looks like Torchic can't go on." the announcer said. Torchic was struggling to get up, it just didn't want to give up.

"What is Torchic doing, it's over." Kendra said. The officals did not say Torchic couldn't continue because Torchic still had some movement in its body. Then, Torchic started to show off a glow.

"What the, Torchic must be..." John paused as he saw Torchic evolve. Torchic completely changed form as it became Combusken.

John took out his Pokemon Scanner to look up the Pokemon that was in front of him, it was in fact a Combusken.

"Alright, Torchic evolved into Combusken. Now its time to fight." John said with a smirk.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Torchic has evolved into Combusken, can this turn the battle around?" the announcer questioned. Kendra seemed like that Torchic's evolution was actually going to beat her Scizor, but she wasn't going to let that bother her.

"I'm not going to let that change the game, Scizor use Fury Cutter!" Kendra commanded. Scizor came at Combusken with Fury Cutter, but Combusken leaned to the left to dodge the attack.

"Nice job, now use Double Kick!" John shouted. Combusken jumped over towards Scizor and used Double Kick to knock the living daylights out of Scizor. Scizor just got hurt badly and then struggled to stand up.

"Now finish it off with Fire Spin!" John ordered. Combusken delivered a Fire Spin attack that struck Scizor in a flash, and Scizor fell to the ground in defeat.

"Scizor is unable to battle, the winner is Combusken! The winner of this offical Pokemon Gym Battle is John Schmidl of Homewood!" the referee announced.

"The battle is over, John Schmidl has beaten Kendra. As most people in here expected, the battle changed when his Torchic evolved in the middle of combat. That is very amazing." the announcer explained.

John congratulated Combusken on the victroy while Kendra walked over to John.

"You did a fantastic job John, whatever love you have for Torchic is why it has evolved into Combusken." Kendra replied.

"Why thank you Kendra." John said.

After John's impressive victory over Kendra, the spotlight came on the two trainers.

"John Schmidl, it is my pleasure to present you, the Bug Token." Kendra said. John recieved the Bug Token from Kendra and everyone appluded for John's victory.

Meagan and Katie were watching the battle now noticing that both Patrick and John have beaten her. Now Meagan and Katie hope they can do the same as Meagan is the next person from the group to face Kendra.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**John Schmidl defeats Kendra for the Bug Token**


	157. Bug Gym: Meagan VS Kendra

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon , I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Patrick and John have both won the Bug Token and now Meagan and Katie hoped they could win the Bug Token as well. The bodyguard came up to Meagan and announced it was her turn after Kendra beat 3 trainers in a row.

Meagan walked up to the stage to see everyone going crazy for the battle that was about to begin.

"So, you are my next opponent." Kendra said.

"Yes, I'm Meagan Puente from Homewood." Meagan replies.

"Pleased to meet you Meagan, I am Kendra. I'm in charge of the Bug Gym." Kendra said. Everything was getting set for the upcoming battle between Meagan and Kendra.

"We are about to enter our next battle, it is going to be Meagan Puente of Homewood against the Bug Gym leader Kendra." the announcer said.

The referee made his way to the battlefield and explained the rules as usual. Meagan would spin the wheel and it would land on the three which meant Meagan and Kendra would each battle with three Pokemon.

"It will be three Pokemon for the gym leader and the challenger." the announcer said.

"Welcome to the Bug gym, in this corner we have the lovely Bug Gym leader Kendra, and on this side is the challenger Meagan Puente. If the challenger beats the gym leader, she will be awarded the Bug Token. Each trainer may use three Pokemon, and the last one standing wins. Let the battle begin!" the referee anounced to everyone.

So Meagan and Kendra were all set to battle as the gym battle was about to begin.

"Let us begin, come on out Yanmega!" Kendra yelled out sending out her Yanmega.

"Charmander, I choose you!" Meagan shouted sending out her Charmander. Charmander would have a chance against Yanmega because Charmander is a fire type Pokemon. The battle would start.

"Charmader, start off with Ember!" Meagan yelled out.

"Dodge it Yanmega." Kendra said. Charmander attacked Yanmega with Ember, but it quickly got out of the way. Ember would fail to hit Yanmega.

"Now its our turn, Yanmega use Quick Attack!" Kendra commanded. Yanmega came right at Charmander with Quick Attack, but Yanmega was so fast that Charmander didn't have time to avoid the attack. Charmander was forced to take the blow, but it would hang in there.

"Charmander are you okay." Meagan replied. Charmander gave a nod yes meaning that it was okay.

"Alright, use Incinerate!" Meagan ordered. Charmander used Incinerate on Yanmega, but Yanmega just avoided that attack too.

"Yanmega's speed is not letting Charmander be able to lay down a attack. This is going to be frustrating for Meagan." said the announcer.

"Keep going Charmander, use Fire Spin all over the place!" Meagan yelled out. Charmander fired away with Fire Spin, but still was unable to hit Yanmega. Yanmega was just fluttering in the air dodging everything, and Charmander got too tired.

"Now's our chance, Yanmega use Air Slash!" Kendra shouted. Yanmega unleashed a wave of air which was its Air Slash that hits Charmander and knocks it out of the battle.

"Charmander is unable to battle, the winner is Yanmega!" the referee shouted.

"I don't whether Yanmega beat Charmander, or Charmander beat itself. Either way Charmander is out of the battle." the announcer explained. Meagan called back her Charmander and told Charmander it did a good job.

"So, who will you send out next?" Kendra asked. Meagan grasped her second Pokeball in her hand, ready for combat.

"Let's go Snorunt!" Meagan yelled out sending out her Snorunt. Meagan's second choice was a Snorunt, she hoped that it would have a fighting chance against Yanmega.

"Alright Yanmega, use Bug Buzz!" Kendra commanded. Yanmega was ready to fly around with a Bug Buzz attack.

Meagan then realized something, maybe she could get Yanmega with an attack so big it can't dodge.

"Snorunt, use Avalanche!" Meagan shouted. Snorunt whipped up an Avalanche attack than sent a whole bunch of snow down and striking Yanmega.

"Snorunt has hit Yanmega with Avalanche, could this turn things around for Meagan?" the announcer questioned. Yanmega was feeling the freezing effects from Snorunt's attack, it just wouldn't want to continue as Yanmega collasped to the ground.

"Yanmega is unable to battle, the winner is Snorunt!" the referee shouted.

"Yanmega just couldn't handle the coldness of Avalanche, now Kendra will have to send out her second Pokemon." the announcer replies.

"Impressive thinking with that Avalanche attack, but lets see how you do against Mothim!" Kendra yelled out sending out her Mothim. Kendra's second Pokemon was going to be her Mothim, she now felt pretty wise about Snorunt's Avalanche.

"Let's try it again, Snorunt use Avalanche once more!" Meagan shouted. Snorunt powered up once again to whip up another Avalanche attack.

"You are completely underestimating the power of my Mothim. Mothim use Psychic to stop the Avalanche!" Kendra yelled out.

Mothim used its Psychic attack to hold up all the snow from Snorunt's attack. "What the, but how?" Meagan questioned herself in shock.

"Now send it towards that pathetic Snorunt!" Kendra yelled out. Mothim used its psychic powers to blast the Avalanche attack right at Snorunt, and Snorunt was 100% unprepared for that to happen.

"Now use Tackle!" Kendra commanded. Mothim used Tackle on Snorunt sending it flying towards the wall thus defeating Snorunt.

"Snorunt is unable to battle, the winner is Mothim!" the referee shouted.

"Well done by Kendra, using Psychic to stop Avalanche and then send the opponent's attack towards the opponent, and Snorunt didn't see that coming." the announcer explained.

Meagan was down to her last Poekmon, she wasn't sure which Pokemon she was going to use so she picked out at random.

"Alright then, Charmander and Snorunt are finished so I'll use this Pokemon. GO MARILL!" Meagan yelled out sending out her Marill.

It was up to Marill to win the gym battle for Meagan, Mothim was still feeling good from the last battle after beating Snorunt.

"Let's get going shall we, Mothim use Bug Bite!" Kendra yelled out.

Mothim flew towards Marill, and it was still waiting for a command from Meagan. Just when Mothim was close enough, Meagan made the call.

"Marill use Bubblebeam!" Meagan retorted. Marill attacked with Bubblebeam and Mothim was pelted dead on feeling the pain.

"Now use Water Gun!" Meagan commanded. Marill used Water Gun from its mouth to send Mothim flying and wash its chancing of winning away.

"Mothim is unable to battle, the winner is Marill!" the referee shouted.

"Marill comes into the battle as Meagan's final Pokemon, it takes care of business quickly with Mothim. Now Kendra is down to her final Pokemon." the announcer said.

"You're doing a nice job Meagan." Kendra said.

"Why thank you very much Kendra." Meagan replied.

"You know this is as far as you will go." Kendra said.

"I'm ready for whatever you have coming towards me." Meagan replied.

Kendra took out her final Pokeball, Meagan had no surprise that she might be using her Scizor.

"Come on out Scizor!" Kendra shouted sending out Scizor.

"So Kendra's final Pokemon is Scizor, while Meagan is sticking with Marill. This is the final round of this gym battle, the last Pokemon standing wins the battle. Let's see how this turns out." the announcer said.

Meagan's Marill and Kendra's Scizor were engaged for combat as they were ready to fight for all the marbles.

"Okay Scizor give it everything you got." Kendra said to her Scizor.

"Marill, don't let me down." Meagan said to her Marill.

Then the battle finally would begin. "Scizor, use Iron Defense!" Kendra ordered.

"Marill, use Defense Curl!" Meagan ordered. Meagan got her Marill to use Defense Curl after she had some extra training to teach Marill that move.

"Now Marill, use Rollout!" Meagan yelled out. Marill jumped into formation and rolled around with a Rollout attack.

"Scizor, dodge it!" Kendra shouted. Scizor avoided Marill's Rollout as it was going out of control.

"Keep going Marill!" Meagan yelled out. Marill just continued to use Rollout all over the battlefield.

"Alright Scizor, use Razor Wind all over the battlefield!" Kendra yelled out. Scizor whipped up a whirlwind and attacked everywhere with Razor Wind catching Marill and getting it caught in the attack.

"Oh no, Marill!" Meagan cried.

"Good, now use Fury Cutter!" Kendra yelled out. Scizor was close to Marill as it would strike hard with Fury Cutter.

"Quick, use Bubblebeam!" Meagan shouted. Marill used Bubblebeam on Scizor, but it wasn't even getting phased one bit.

"This is bad." Meagan said in fear.

"Scizor, use Double Hit!" Kendra commanded. Scizor flew towards Marill and attacked with Dobule Hit getting Marill pummeled and sent down to the ground.

"Marill!" Meagan cried.

"Marill is unable to battle, the..." the referee was interupted when Marill just managed to get back up under its own will power. Meagan was relieved that Marill got back up, and Kendra was shocked.

"Just when Kendra thought her Scizor beat Marill, it just comes back up. Huh, what's going on to Marill?" the announcer questioned. Then Marill started to show off a nice glow.

"Marill, its evolving." Meagan said out loud. Marill was beginning its evolution state now becoming the Aqua Rabbit Pokemon Azumarill.

"It's Azumarill!" Meagan said in belief.

She remembered seeing an Azumarill as it was protecting its unborn Azurill. She now remembers that time when she met Azurill now knowing it has just evolved into Azumarill in nearly no time at all.

"Listen, just because your Pokemon evolved doesn't mean you're going to win." Kendra said.

"I understand that, I'm still not holding back." Meagan replied.

"Let's finish this." Kendra said.

Azumarill and Scizor were now ready to finish the battle.

"Scizor, use Pursuit!" Kendra commanded. While Scizor was coming at Azumarill with Pursuit, Meagan saw some of Azumarill's attacks.

"Okay Azumarill, attack Scizor with Aqua Tail!" Meagan shouted. Azumarill swung its tail at Scizor, and struck it hard with its mighty Aqua Tail attack. Scizor was feeling the pain from Azumarill.

"Scizor, no!" Kendra shouted.

"Now use Rollout!" Meagan yelled out. Azumarill attacked once again with Rollout and hit Scizor in the stomach sending it flying towards the wall and down to the ground fainting in the process.

"Scizor is unable to battle, the winner is Azumarill! The winner of this offical Pokemon Gym battle is Meagan Puente of Homewood!" the referee announced.

"Incriedable, Meagan's Marill evovles and it does turn the tide of the whole battle as Azumarill triumphs against Scizor. Meagan Puente has won the Bug Token!" the announcer exclaimed.

The crowd was cheering Meagan on as she just got another gym token to help her get into the Pokemon Grand Prix.

"Azumarill, congratulations!" Meagan exclaimed hugging her newly evolved Marill. Kendra walks up to her Scizor and puts it back into its Pokeball.

"Scizor, you did a nice job." Kendra happily said. Kendra then walks up to Meagan to give her a congratulatory handshake for her victory.

"Congratulations on your win, you earned it." Kendra said.

"Thanks Kendra, you put up a good battle." Meagan happily replies. Meagan and Kendra appriciate the good battle they just had as they get ready for the ceremony.

The spotlight came on the two trainers. "Meagan Puente, it is my pleasure to present you, the Bug Token." Kendra said. Meagan aquired the Bug Token from Kendra, and then she shows it off to everyone as they give her a big round of appluse for her win.

Katie watched the battle in the waiting room on TV, and now she knew that she was going to be next.

"Nice job Meagan, I'm not going to let you all down." Katie said as she soon prepares to take the stage.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Meagan Puente defeats Kendra for the Bug Token**

**Meagan Puente: Marill evolves into Azumarill**

** Marill learned Defense Curl and Aqua Tail**


	158. Bug Gym: Katie VS Kendra

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon , I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

After Patrick, John, and Meagan have beaten Kendra for the Bug Token, Katie was the last one left in the group hoping to win the Bug Token. Kendra bounced back winning 4 in a row and then it was Katie's turn. Katie made her way to the battlefield.

"Who are you, and are you ready to battle?" Kendra questioned.

"Katie Puente from Homewood, and I'm ready to beat you." Katie replies.

"Pleased to meet you Katie, I am Kendra. I'm in charge of the Bug Gym and you're going down." Kendra said.

Everything was all set for the upcoming battle between Katie and Kendra as everyone was in their seats to witness what was about to happen.

"We are about to enter our next battle, it is going to be Katie Puente of Homewood against the Bug Gym leader Kendra." the announcer said.

The referee made his way to the battlefield and explained the rules as usual. Katie would spin the wheel and it would land on the times two which meant Katie and Kendra would go off in a double battle.

"It will be a double battle for the gym leader and the challenger." the announcer said.

"Welcome to the Bug gym, in this corner we have the lovely Bug Gym leader Kendra, and on this side is the challenger Katie Puente. If the challenger beats the gym leader, she will be awarded the Bug Token. This will be a double battle which means the two Pokemon you choose are the only ones you can use, once all of the Pokemon are unable to battle, the last one standing wins. Let the battle begin!" the referee anounced to everyone.

Katie got out her two Pokeballs while Kendra took out her two Pokeballs as they were ready to go at it.

"It's Swablu and..." Katie was interupted with her Slakoth once again coming out. There was nothing Katie could do as she got irritated, so she just sent out her Swablu.

"Now Yanmega and Scizor, lets go!" Kendra yelled out sending out her Yanmega and Scizor. The double battle was going to be between Slakoth and Swablu versues Yanmega and Scizor.

"Katie has chosen Slakoth and Swablu while Kendra will use her Yanmega and Scizor." the announcer said with Katie giving a glazed look. She gave that glazed look because the announcer said she chose Slakoth, but technically it just came out to her point, annoy her. The battle for the Bug Token was now under way.

"Okay Yanmega, use Air Slash! Scizor, use Razor Wind!" Kendra commanded. Kendra got things started right away by having Yanmega using Air Slash and Scizor using Razor Wind.

"An attack combination!" Katie cried. The two attacks met and would strike both Slakoth and Swablu, but both of them were okay.

"I got to think of something. Slakoth, use Night Slash and Swablu, use Mist!" Katie commanded. Slakoth tried to attack with Night Slash while Swablu used Mist to cover the battlefield. Slakoth was aiming for Yanmega, but it saw Slakoth and dodged the attack.

"Scizor, use Pursuit!" Kendra retorted. Scizor hits Slakoth with a Pursuit attack and Slakoth is dealt some damage.

"Yanmega, use Sonicboom!" Kendra shouted. Yanmega blasted away with a Sonicboom soundwave towards Swablu.

"Hurry Swablu, use Safeguard!" Katie retorted. Slakoth got back near Swablu and started to use Safeguard to protect the two Pokemon. Sonicboom didn't do anything to either Pokemon.

"Katie seems to be in trouble, Swablu just helped out Slakoth by using Safeguard to not take any damage from the attack." the announcer explained. Kendra was very feisty with Katie, but Katie would never give up.

"There is going to be a way I can beat you. Swablu use Mist to cover up you and Slakoth, and then follow up with Sing." Katie commanded to her Swablu.

"You're wasting your time. Yanmega use Bug Buzz!" Kendra ordered to her Yanmega. Yanmega began to flutter around with Bug Buzz aiming at both Slaktoh and Swablu.

Swablu however just in time used Mist to cover them up and Yanmega had a hard time finding them as it just attacked blindly into the Mist. Yanmega though missed and Slakoth was right behind it.

"Slakoth, Slash." said Katie. Slakoth punished Yanmega with Slash and Yanmega was knocked out.

"Yanmega is unable to battle!" the referee announced.

"Nice strategy by Katie to get Swablu and Slakoth to hide in the mist, and Yanmega didn't know where they could be and Slakoth comes from behind to strike with Slash. Nice work for the challenger." the announcer replied.

"Impressive, but can you beat Scizor." Kendra said smirking. Katie knew that trick was not going to work a second time with her Scizor, but at least now she had the numbers advantage right now. It was two against one.

"No more games. Scizor use X-Scissor!" Kendra shouted.

Scizor began to prepare an X-Scissor attack that was going after Swablu. Katie was a bit frightened by the power of that attack. Scizor's attack was coming at Swablu, but Katie had another brillant idea.

"Slakoth, jump behind Swablu. Swablu, just stay there for right now." Katie said. Swablu just hovered in the air as Scizor's attack was getting very close.

Slakoth jumped in the air and right when she saw Slakoth get perfectly behind Swablu, it was time.

"SWABLU FLY UP!" Katie screamed. Swablu blasted up in the air and Scizor saw none other than Slakoth.

"Crush Claw!" Katie retorted. Slakoth attacked Scizor with Crush Claw, and the Pincer Pokemon wasn't prepared for the attack at it took critical damage.

"Oh no! Scizor!" Kendra cried. Scizor fell to the ground and was feeling weak.

"Now Swablu, finish it off with Fury Attack!" Katie yelled out. Swablu flew towards a weakened Scizor and repeatedly attacked with Fury Attack, Scizor was put out of commission.

"Scizor is unable to battle, the winners are Swablu and Slakoth! The winner of this offical Pokemon Gym battle is Katie Puente of Homewood!" the referee announced.

"She did it, once again with the element of surprise Katie beats Scizor to defeat the Bug Gym leader Kendra! What a victory for the girl." said the announcer. Katie ran up to hug Slakoth and Swablu for winning her gym battle against kendra.

"You two were awesome, way to go!" Katie exclaimed. Kendra called back her Scizor after it was beaten by Katie.

"Wow, for some reason you made it look easy." Kendra replied.

"I see what you mean, keep training Kendra." Kate said with a smile.

The spotlight came on the two trainers. "Katie Puente, it is my pleasure to present you, the Bug Token." Kendra said. Katie has now gotten the Bug Token for gym token number five. She would walk off the battlefield with a standing ovation for her victory.

Patrick, Meagan, and John were all outside waiting for Meagan's sister who just won her fifth token.

"Well she's a jolly good fella, well she's a jolly good fella, well she's a jolly good fellaaaaaa, that nobody can deny!" all three would sing to Katie after she comes outside.

"What was that all about?" Katie asked.

"It's your congratulations for winning your gym battle Katie." John said.

"It was my idea." Meagan said. Katie was a little suprised that she got a song, and not a sandwich.

"Wow, I was expecting a sandwich." Katie said.

"That too." Patrick said as all three of them would sandwich hug Katie.

"Noooooooooo!" Katie cried. The sun would begin to set as their adventures in Bogota have come to an end.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Katie Puente defeats Kendra for the Bug Token**


	159. Poison Gym: Worrysome Adventure Ahead

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon , I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

The sun rose in the city of Bogota as the entire group has beaten Kendra for their Bug Tokens. John was only at four tokens, but Patrick and the Puente sisters were all at five. The day began with John getting a phone call from his Aunt Debbie, and Patrick overheard.

"What, is that true!" John exclaimed.

"Yes it is John, your brother Max has just gotten his sixth token and he is on his way to seven," Aunt Debbie explained, "Now he is on his way for your mom's gym, the Grass Gym."

Patrick heard John's sudden shock as he was heading into the lobby where he was talking to their Aunt Debbie. He was still in his pajamas when he was rushing in.

"John, what just happened?" Patrick asked.

"It's Max, he just won his sixth token," John answered, "He has gotten the Poison Token from the Poison Gym in Manaus."

Meagan and Katie heard the words Poison Gym from John as they also dash into the room in their pajamas hearing the news.

"Are you guys trying to say your brother Max just beat our dad?" Meagan asked.

"Yes indeed, Max already has six tokens in his collection." Patrick said.

Meagan and Katie's dad was in charge of the Poison Gym in the city of Brasilia. Their dad's name was Phil, they see him as an agressive person. This was mostly when it came to Meagan's boyfriend Patrick.

"I only have four tokens, and you guys say you got five?" John questioned.

"That is correct. We have earned the Rock Token, the Ice Token, the Steel Token, the Fire Token, and the one we all just got together the Bug Token." Patrick explained.

"I have every token you guys have except for the Fire Token," said John, "Where is the Fire Gym?"

"You have to take a ferry to a island out in the Carribean Sea. On that island is the city of San Juan, you will find the Fire Gym there." Katie explained.

"Thanks, I'm going to get moving right now!" John exclaimed.

John was all dressed and packed as he headed out of the Pokemon Center knowing that he is way far behind from his brother who is way ahead. He just had to dash off.

"We might see each other again soon, until then later," said John as he just walked off waiving goodbye to the entire group.

It was now Patrick, Meagan, and Katie once again with the departure of John as he was on his way to San Juan.

"Well, it's just going to be us for a while." Patrick said.

Meagan was feeling worried because her dad hasn't been pretty positive a lot to Patrick, her dad always seems to find something wrong with him. Katie was noticing that as she went over to Meagan.

"Meagan, what's wrong?" Katie asked.

"It's our dad Katie, when I heard Patrick's brother Max beat our dad, it reminded me of him and what he thinks of Patrick." Meagan explained.

Patrick was starting to notice Meagan worrying a little bit, so he went over to her to try and cheer her up.

"I guess hearing about your dad really got to you a little." Patrick said.

"Yeah, he is the leader of the Poison Gym," Meagan said, "I can't think of one good thing he has said about you."

"Well, why don't we go to the Poison Gym next." Patrick replies.

"Hold on, let me check the Pokemon Scanner. I don't know how close that gym is." Meagan said as she was checking her Pokemon Scanner.

The map on the Pokemon Scanner was showing all the gyms, and Manaus was the closest city with a gym from Bogota. Now she knew that Manaus was going to be the next gym they all go to.

"Alright, about it is going to be a long trip, but Manaus will be the next city we head on too." Meagan mentions to everyone.

It was all said and clear that the entire group was now going to be headed for Manaus to deal with Meagan's dad Phil. Patrick was just very tempted to get his sixth gym token, and Meagan just wants to show her dad that Patrick is not just good, but terrific.

The entire group got dressed and packed up their stuff as they were all ready for their next adventure for the city of Manaus. Everybody got their Pokemon healed after a harsh experience in the Bug Gym, but now they were ready.

"Okay guys, were heading for Manaus." Meagan said.

"I can't wait to see dad again." Katie replied.

"It would be good to see your dad, and better when I get my Poison Token." Patrick said smiling.

Meagan wasn't up to seeing Patrick lose his next gym battle, even though he hasn't lost any at all. So far Katie's defeat in the Fire Gym was the only blemish to the group's experience in the Pokemon Gyms, but Patrick believes he will do just fine.

Everyone has departed from the city of Bogota and is now on their way for Manaus to pay the Puente sister's dad a visit.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**John Schmidl left the group**


	160. Poison Gym: Sister Showdown

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon , I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Patrick, Meagan, and Katie were all in the rainforest with all of their Pokemon as they were once again training. Most of the Pokemon have gotten stronger during their training session.

Everyone was getting ready for when they get to the city of Manaus so they would take on Meagan and Katie's dad at the Poison Gym.

"Good job everyone, now lets make sure were in tip top shape when we see Phil." Patrick said to his Pokemon. Meagan was feeling concerned ever since the Poison Gym became their next destination.

"What's wrong Meagan?" Patrick asked.

"I'm just worried about what's going to happen when you battle my dad." Meagan said.

"Meagan, you can't do anything about me," Patrick explained, "I'm doing the best I can to make sure that we get through the Poison Gym. I can only carry my load, you and Katie have to carry your own."

Meagan just had a bad feeling that her dad was going to make a judgement to her about Patrick if he loses. She really cares about him and doesn't want anything bad said about him.

Katie and her Pokemon were all full of energy as they continued their training. Everyone was doing a great job on Katie' team except for Slakoth who just wanted to present Katie with a whole bunch of flowers.

"Slakoth, I'm not in love with you!" Katie pouted. Slakoth just ignored it and hugged her very hard.

"I don't like you." Katie said gasping for breath.

Meagan went up to Katie and saw her Slakoth giving her a hug, and all of her Pokemon jumping around.

"Hey Katie, would you and me like to have a battle?" Meagan asked.

"Get this thing off of me and you have a deal." Katie said as Slakoth continued hugging Katie.

Meagan had a funny tatic to get her Slakoth off of her sister just by looking around in the rainforest.

"Hey Slaktoh, that is a tree, Katie's over there." said Meagan poitning to a random tree all by itself. Slakoth heard what Meagan said and just dashed on over to the tree to squeeze it hard.

"That Slakoth is really attached to you Katie," Meagan said.

"I know," Katie replied, "When will it go away."

Patrick got the memo that her girlfriend and her sister were going to have a Pokemon battle. Patrick would go up and ref the battle while Meagan and Katie took seperate sides.

"This Pokemon battle between Meagan and Katie Puente will now begin. Each trainer may use two Pokemon. Let the battle begin!" Patrick announced.

Meagan and Katie each took out a Pokeball as they prepared for their Pokemon battle against each other.

"Come on out Teddiursa!" Meagan yelled out sending out her Teddiursa.

"It's Meowth time!" Katie shouted sending out her Meowth. Teddiursa and Meowth were ready to go one on one in this battle.

"Mewoth, attack Teddiursa with your Fury Swipes!" Katie yelled out. Meowth came running up to Teddiursa and attacking with Fury Swipes.

"Teddiursa, use your Yawn!" Meagan shouted out. Teddiursa attacked Meowth with a Yawn attack that would put it to sleep.

"You put my Meowth to sleep!" Katie shouted.

"Yes I did, what are you going to do about it," Meagan said mockingly.

"Meowth, return." Katie said as she took out her Pokeball and called back her Meowth.

"Katie has called back her Meowth, it will be eligible to return to the battle. Now choose your next Pokemon." Patrick announced. Katie took out her second Pokemon as she was ready to continue the battle.

"Alright now, its Pikachu time!" Katie yelled out sending out her Pikachu. Pikachu was now going to have to go in after Meowth got put to sleep.

"So its going to be your Pikachu," Meagan said.

"Yes it is Meagan, now lets battle." Katie replied.

"Teddiursa, attack Pikachu with your Superpower!" Meagan commanded. Teddiursa went after Pikachu and bashed the Electric Mouse Pokemon with its Superpower. Pikachu was able to withstand the attack.

"Huh, that was supposed to be strong." Meagan said in shock.

"Now use Thundershock!" Katie yelled out. Pikachu let electricity out of its cheeks for a Thundershock attack that would zap Teddiursa into defeat.

"Teddiursa is unable to battle, the winner is Pikachu!" Patrick shouted.

Meagan felt a bit down that her Teddiursa's Superpower wasn't strong enough to beat Pikachu. She was happy at the same time that her sister's Pikachu was getting much better.

"Good job Katie, Pikachu is getting much better." said Meagan.

"Your welcome," Katie complemented. Now Meagan was ready to send out her second Pokemon hoping she could make a comeback, but she remembered she put Meowth to sleep.

"Now its time, go Charmander!" Meagan shouted sending out her Charmander. It was now Charmander's time to go at it against her sister's Pikachu.

"Okay Charmander, use Flame Burst!" Meagan commanded. Charmander jumped right in front of Pikachu and was ready to unleash a Flame Burst.

"Hurry Pikachu, use Agility to dodge the attack," Katie said to her Pikachu. Charmander unleashed its attack at Pikachu, but avoided the attack by using Agility.

"Now use Quick Attack!" Katie yelled out. Pikachu went at Charmander with it's Quick Attack.

"Use Growl!" Meagan shouted. Charmander growled at Pikachu to startle it and stop it in its tracks.

"Now use your Slash!" Meagan commanded. Charmander got its claws ready for a Slash attack that would deliver massive pain to Pikachu, the attack was a perfect strike as Pikachu couldn't continue.

"Pikachu is unable to battle, the winner is Charmander!" Patrick shouted, "Katie is now stuck with Meowth as her final Pokemon!"

What Patrick said as the referee was true, Katie used Meowth first and was forced to call it back after Teddiursa put it to sleep with a Yawn attack.

"I should know the saying, when there's a will there's a way." Katie said to herself, "It's Meowth time!"

Katie sent out her Meowth and it was still fast asleep. Meagan knew that this was going to be very easy.

"I'll take care of that Meowth in no time, Charmander use Ember!" Meagan commanded. Charmander shot an Ember attack out of its mouth and the attack would hit Meowth.

The impact from Charmander's Ember would wake Meowth up and cause it to run around in pain because it got burned badly.

"Yes, Meowth's awake!" Katie exclaimed. Meowth was now wide awake after that attack, and it may have changed the momentum of the battle.

"Oh crud, I woke Meowth up." Meagan said to herself.

"Yeah sis, big mistake." Katie said smiling at her. So the battle continued between the two Pokemon trainers.

"Charmander, use Fire Spin!" Meagan shouted. Charmander used Fire Spin right at Meowth.

"Dodge it!" Katie commanded. Meowth avoided the attack in a heartbeat.

"Now use Faint Attack!" Katie yelled out. Meowth came right at Charmander and struck with Faint Attack. Charmander got hit big time with the attack.

"Charmander!" Meagan cried. Meowth then jumped up and scattered coins everywhere from its charm dealing more damage to Charmander.

"What was that Katie?" Meagan asked. Katie took out her Pokemon Scanner and took a look at Meowth's attacks. She found one attack that she may think could be the attack Meowth just used because it describes that it unleashes coins at the opponent.

"I think Meowth just learned Pay Day." Katie answered. Her Meowth just learned Pay Day, where it could attack and make money at the same time. Katie did know not to get greedy and just use the attack for battle purposes only.

"Meowth, lets use Pay Day again!" Katie shouted. Meowth used Pay Day once again and it would knock out Charmander.

"Charmander is unable to battle, the winner is Meowth! The winner of this Pokemon battle is Katie Puente!" Patrick announced.

Katie and Meowth just beat her sister and her Charmander.

"We did great Meowth!" Katie exclaimed giving her Meowth a big hug. Meagan was with her Charmander caring for it after it lost to her sister's Meowth.

"Charmander, you did great. I'm proud of you." Meagan said hugging her Charmander. Charmander had the exact same emotions for Meagan giving her a hug as well, but then something happens.

"Meagan, you be happy for what you're seeing." Patrick said to Meagan. Charmander was starting to glow, which means it was time to evolve.

Patrick, Meagan, Katie, and Meowth all watched the glory of her Charmander evolving into Charmeleon. Meagan's first Pokemon has now evolved after all the time they spent together.

"Congratulations Meagan, your hard work and love for Charmander has caused it to evolve into Charmeleon." Patrick said. Meagan couldn't believe it in front of her own eyes, her Charmander has evolved.

"This is great, my Charmander is now a Charmeleon," Meagan happily said. She took out her Pokemon Scanner to look up Charmeleon, and she knew one thing that was true, it was Charmander's evolved form.

"Well, I'm sort of now looking forward to seeing my dad in Manaus." Meagan said.

"Yeah, so am I sis." Katie replied.

Despite her Charmander evolving, she still has those concerns for Patrick for when he gets to the Poison Gym. At least she has increased her chances of possibly winning. But for now, the main focus is on getting to Manaus so they could get to the Poison Gym.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Meagan Puente: Charmander evolves into Charmeleon**

**Katie Puente: Meowth learns Pay Day**


	161. Poison Gym: A Big Gulpin

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon , I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Patrick, Meagan, and Katie all continued their journey while traveling through a marsh as they were still on their way to Manaus. It was looking like a giant mess as the group was struggling to get through on an overcast day.

"It's wet and damp over here," Katie said.

"Don't worry, were walking on a boardwalk." Patrick replied.

Seeing a whole bunch of Pokemon on the way, there was one Pokemon that seemed to be on the tracks. It was a Gulpin.

"Huh, is that a Gulpin?" Patrick questioned.

Patrick took out his Pokemon Scanner to identify the Pokemon, and it turns out it actuallly was a Gulpin.

"So that's Gulpin," Meagan said.

The group went up close to the Gulpin to study it. Gulpin was acting a little odd because it hasn't ever seen humans before.

"Hello there little Gulpin," Katie said in a friendly way. Gulpin just bounced backwards feeling a bit afraid.

"Why is it so scared?" Katie asked.

"Probably because it hasn't ever seen a human." Patrick explained. He went up close to the Gulpin to try and befriend it, after all there were not many humans around its area.

"Don't worry, were friendly." Meagan said to the stray Gulpin.

"Are you hungry?" Katie asked. Gulpin nodded gracefully saying yes, so Katie got some food out for Gulpin.

"Be careful," Patrick said continuing to look at the Pokemon Scanner. Katie got most of their food out and Gulpin ate and swallowed it all in just one gulp. Gulpin was very happy and fond with the group, but Meagan and Katie were in shock.

"Katie, did Gulpin just eat all of that food?" Meagan asked.

"I think so," Katie answered.

"It says here that Gulpin's body is mostly just a stomach and it can digest anything," Patrick explained, "That could explain why Gulpin ate all of that food in one gulp."

After Gulpin ate all the food it was given, it started to hop around the marsh. Gulpin seemed to be a bit lost with all of the tall grass and marsh water.

"Is something wrong Gulpin?" Meagan asked. Gulpin tried to explained that it was trying to get home, but doesn't remember where its home was.

"Gulpin is lost, we have to find its home." Patrick said. The group and the stray Gulpin began to wonder around the marsh lookin for where Gulpin lives. Patrick and the girls were trying to figure out what kind of habitat a Gulpin would live in.

"It says that Gulpin lives in grassy plains, and we are currently in a marsh." Patrick explained looking at his Pokemon Scanner.

"So, we need to get out of this marsh." said Meagan.

"Yeah, that might be the answer," Katie replied.

The entire group now had to find a way out of the marsh with the lonely Gulpin, but then coming at their tracks was a Murkrow swooping in attacking.

"It's a Murkrow!" Meagan cried. Gulpin was very scared that it was going to get hurt along with the entire group.

"We'll protect you Gulpin, it's Swablu time!" Katie yelled out sending out her Swablu.

"Swablu, use Fury Attack!" Katie commanded. Swablu came closing in at Murkrow with a Fury Attack, Murkrow avoided the attack and came right back attacking Swablu with Peck.

"Swablu no!" Katie cried as she called back Swablu.

"Go Snubbull!" Meagan shouted sending out her Snubbull.

"Use Ice Fang!" Meagan yelled out. Snubbull went at Murkrow with Ice Fang, but it avoided the attack. Murkrow then countered with a Wing Attack that took out Snubbull.

"Snubbull, return!" Meagan retorted calling back her Snubbull.

Gulpin didn't want to watch anymore, it jumped out into the action and Gulpin would fire at Murkrow with a Sludge Bomb attack. Gulpin unleashed a flurry of sludge bombs at Murkrow as it was hit and flew away.

"Gulpin, did you do that?" Meagan asked. Gulpin nodded yes letting them know it just saved them all from Murkrow.

"That was a Sludge Bomb attack, you're pretty strong Gulpin." Patrick said. Gulpin was happily jumping for joy, as they were all saved from the angry Murkrow.

About an hour later, the group finally got out of the marsh and came into a grassy field where Gulpin jumped away.

"Gulpin, where are you going?" Katie questioned. They all followed Gulpin to find a whole bunch of Gulpin together. They all saw Patrick, Meagan, and Katie with the stray Gulpin as they were happy to see it.

Gulpin and the other Gulpin were so happy to see each other as it hopped on over to its group, being greeted by all of the Gulpin.

"It looks like Gulpin's home." Patrick said.

"It's very nice to help a Pokemon in need." Meagan said.

All the Gulpin hopped away, and the one Gulpin that the group helped out stopped to try and say thanks. It jumped saying goodbye and hopped away with the others.

"I'm going to miss that Gulpin." Katie said.

"We all are, and now that were out of that marsh. It's starting to feel hot out here." Patrick said smiling.

"No." Katie replied.

"Pleasssssseeeeee." Patrick replied. Katie grunted and went up to Patrick and grabbing his shirt lifting it up and down.

"Take off your shirt, take off your shirt," Katie said. Everyone was laughing, and as Gulpin was witnessing that occurance, it too was laughing.

**Pokemon Updates: NONE**


	162. Poison Gym: The Yanma Ritural

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon , I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

With the Poison Gym on their sights, the group has been traveling pretty deep in the southern hemisphere as they were all far away from home. As they were hiking on the road on a grassy plain, they were just chit chatting about things.

"So, I wonder how Max's Pokemon team is doing?" Patrick questioned himself.

"Your brother Max?" Meagan asked.

"Yeah, he already has six tokens and he is going for seven," Patrick explained, "If I see him again, I want to have a battle with him."

"I don't know who I want to see again for a battle, maybe your brother John," Meagan said, "And I know who Katie would like to see again."

Meagan was giving Katie an imitadting smile as she knew that Katie would like to see Baron once again. Katie just blushed in embrassment.

"Stop it," Katie replied.

"Katie and Baron sitting in a tree, K I S S I N G." Meagan mockingly said.

"Knock it off," Katie said.

Just as Katie was getting embrassed, a Yanma flew by the group. They all witnessed it hovering over them, and Patrick knew it was a Yanma.

"Is that a Yanma?" Katie asked. Katie took out her Pokemon Scanner to identify the Clear Wing Pokemon, it was indeed a Yanma.

"What's a Yanma doing out here in the open?" Meagan asked, "Shouldn't it live in a forest?"

"Maybe this Yanma belongs to someone," Patrick replied. They all witnessed a forest that Yanma was flying into.

"I didn't know there was a forest over there," Meagan said. The group made a dash into the forest where Yanma was going. Patrick and the Puente sisters were seeing a whole bunch of Yanma gathered.

"Wow, that is a lot of Yanma," Katie said. The Yanma noticed that the group was in their territory. The Yanma that just came in just heard that the three Pokemon trainers were inside the forest.

"What are all these Yanma doing here?" Patrick asked.

"Do they live here?" Meagan questioned herself. The Yanma all wanted to greet the three by flying out of the trees. The Yanma all alinged together and began to show them a little something to welcome them to their forest.

The Yanma began by flying over the group to the other side and then they started to show them a unique dance. The Yanma swayed left and right and then hovered up and down spinning around.

"What are they doing?" Katie asked. The Yanma then releashed a light Sonicboom that somehow let everybody's Pokemon came out. Patrick's Grovyle, Furret, Ralts, Larvitar, Remoraid, and Trapinch hopped out. Meagan saw her Charmeleon, Snubbull, Luxio, Snorunt, Teddiursa, and Azumarill come out. Katie noticed her Piplup, Slakoth, Pikachu, Spheal, Swablu, and Meowth coming out of their balls.

"Why did all of our Pokemon come out?" Patrick asked.

"It may have something to do with the Yanma," Meagan answered.

The Yanma repeated their routine dance as all of the Pokemon seemed to get themselves into it. All of the Pokemon danced along with the Yanma trying to do the same thing they were doing.

The Yanma would then fly into the air and start to sing a soothing song as they vibrated in the air. The Yanma then lit up, and began to use Hidden Power and scattered away releasing a whole bunch of sparkles. All of the Pokemon were refreshed to full health and the Yanma then come down to take a bow.

"So that must of been a Yanma ritural," Patrick said.

"Yeah, the Yanma were trying to guide us to make sure we were all well," Meagan said.

"The Yanma are so friendly," Katie happily said. The Yanma were thankful to give Patrick, Meagan, Katie, and all of their Pokemon a nice show that would get their spirits up. They still had no idea what that even was.

The Yanma flew off giving them a goodbye, and now the group continues their journey towards the Poison Gym hoping to get their sixth gym token.

"I know that was good and spirit lifting, but I don't know if it could help us win," Meagan said with concern.

**Pokemon Updates: NONE**


	163. Poison Gym: Poliwag Joins The Battle

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon , I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Emily Rozak was continuing her Pokemon journey, she actually caught a lot of Pokemon on her journey. Emily has captured over 50 different kinds of Pokemon along her travels, and has earned four gym tokens.

"Man, I caught a lot of Pokemon," Emily said to herself, "I can't wait to show Meagan and Katie what I got."

Emily carried along her Bulbasaur, Zigzagoon, Roselia, Aipom, Spinda, and a Poliwag. Right now she hoped to get herself into another Pokemon battle, but then she came across another Pokemon trainer.

"Hello there?" Emily said feeling a little confused meeting the Pokemon trainer. The trainer was a girl with long brown hair in a ponytail and had an athletic attitude. She wore a white T-Shirt with a Pokeball on it, blue shorts, and pink sneakers.

"Hey there," the trainer said while doing a backflip in the air, "My name is Gretchen and I am looking for a challenge."

"I'm up for a Pokemon battle with you," Emily said.

"Okay then, it will be a double battle between the two of us!" Gretchen exclaimed.

The old man just somehow was in Emily's backpack as he pops out. Emily got completely freaked out.

"What the!" Emily screamed.

"Does he live in your backpack?" Gretechen questioned in shock.

"I can come out of anywhere just to referee a Pokemon battle," the old man said.

Afterwards, Emily and Gretchen took opposite sides as they prepared to engage in a double battle between each other.

"This Pokemon double battle between the two trainers on the different sides will now begin! Each trainer can send out two Pokemon at a time, but those can be your only two Pokemon. Let the battle begin!" the old man announced.

So Emily and Gretchen were ready to duel it out as Emily would send out her Pokemon first.

"Aipom and Poliwag, come on out!" Emily shouted sending out her Aipom and Poliwag.

"Seviper and Pachirisu, go!" Gretchen yelled out sending out a Seviper and Pachirisu. Emily knew what those Pokemon were probably because she caught a Seviper and Pachirisu herself.

"Okay now Aipom, lets get set with Agility and Nasty Plot!" Emily commanded to her Aipom. Aipom increased its speed with Agility and got a bit stronger with Nasty Plot.

"Poliwag, why don't you use Rain Dance," Emily said to her Poliwag. Poliwag started to use Rain Dance, and a rain storm came into the battlefield with the old man holding up an umbrella.

"You're making things interesting, now its my turn. Seviper, use Wrap on the two Pokemon!" Gretchen yelled out. Seviper moved quickly to catch Aipom and Poliwag in a Wrap that was too tight for them to even move.

"Aipom, Poliwag!" Emily cried out.

"Pachirisu, use Discharge!" Gretchen yelled out.

"What are you doing!" Emily yelled. Pachirisu unleashed its Discharge attack on Aipom and Poliwag. The attack would strike Aipom and Poliwag, but the attack would also zap Seviper.

"Seviper is getting hurt!" Gretchen shouted in fear.

"That's what I was afraid might happen," Emily explained "You had Seviper wrapping up my Aipom and Poliwag that you got your Seviper hurt in the process."

Aipom and Poliwag took some damage from the Discharge, but they were able to shake it off as they managed to get out of Seviper's Wrap.

"Quick Seviper, use Poison Tail!" Gretchen retorted.

"Aipom, use Screech!" Emily yelled out. Aipom unleashed a loud Screech that would just startle the two Pokemon. Seviper couldn't use Poison Tail, and Pachirisu felt the painful sound as well.

"Poliwag, use Bubble on Seviper!" Emily shouted to her Poliwag. Poliwag used Bubble by bringing bubbles out of its mouth. The bubbles hit Seviper and sent it out of commission.

"Seviper is unable to battle!" the old man shouted.

"Darn, I will not lose! Pachirisu, use Electro Ball!" Gretchen commanded. Pachirisu unleashed a ball of electricity which happened to be Electro Ball. Pachirisu blasted the ball at Poliwag.

"Aipom, knock it away with your tail!" Emily shouted. Aipom used its tail to strike the Electro Ball and send it right back at Pachirisu.

"Pachirisu, no!" Gretchen cried. Aipom knocked the attack right back at Pachirisu, getting shocked by the impact of the attack.

"Now Poliwag, use Doubleslap!" Emily yelled out. Poliwag jumped right at Pachirisu and pummeled it with Doubleslap until it feel to the ground in defeat.

"Pachirisu is unable to battle, the winners are Aipom and Poliwag! The winner of this Pokemon battle is the trainer over there!" the old man announced pointing to Emily. After the battle was over, the old man used a smoke bomb to make himself disappear.

"Do you know that guy?" Gretchen asked.

"I think so, he just comes out of nowhere to referee a battle." Emily explained.

"I see your point." said Gretchen.

Emily went up to her Pokemon to pat them on the back for a grea job, while Gretchen did have her Pokemon out to appricate the effort they put in the battle.

"Your Aipom and Poliwag are good." said Gretchen.

"Thanks, your Seviper and Pachirisu could use come training." Emily said.

"Yeah, that was a mistake I made by letting Pachirisu use Discharge while Seviper had Aipom and Poliwag wrapped, it changed the whole momentum of the battle." Gretchen explained.

"Yeah, but we learn from our mistakes," said Emily, "That is what makes us better Pokemon trainers."

Gretchen got the lesson from Emily, it would be a great way for her to become a better Pokemon trainer. Emily was happy enough to help her out.

"I got to make sure I learn that with all of my other Pokemon," Gretchen said.

"I got about a whole bunch of Pokemon," Emily replied.

"How many?" Gretchen asked.

"fifty." Emily replied.

Gretchen just felt impressed that Emily would catch that many Pokemon, but she decided to stick with the six Pokemon she does have.

"I didn't catch that many Pokemon," Gretchen said, "I got to catch up to you!"

Gretchen just ran off as Emily waived goodbye to her, and now she was ready to continue her Pokemon journey.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Emily Rozak: Caught a Poliwag and 50 other Pokemon**


	164. Poison Gym: Christmas Eve

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon , I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

It was Christmas Eve, and everyone was getting ready for the holidays. All of the Pokemon trainers were hoping to get Christmans presents from Santa.

Patrick Schmidl, Meagan Puente, and Katie Puente were all out enjoying the starry night on a grassy field getting ready to celebrate Christmas. They had all of their Pokemon out to enjoy the occasion too.

Patrick had Grovyle, Furret, Ralts, Larvitar, Remoraid, and Trapinch. Meagan had Charmeleon, Snubbull, Luxio, Snorunt, Teddiursa, and Azumarill out for the fun. Katie had her Piplup, Slakoth, Pikachu, Spheal, Swablu, and Meowth out too.

"It's so great that were celebrating Christmas Eve." Meagan said.

"I hope I get something cool." Patrick said looking up into the sky.

"Maybe I can get a restraining order from any annoying Slakoths, like this one." Katie P. said pointing to her Slakoth who just offered her a fruit cake.

Katie P. just shoved the fruit cake into Slakoth's mouth as it would begin to throw up, but nobody would see it. All of the Pokemon were gather around their trainers so they can sleep well till Christmas morning, and Slakoth just hugged Katie P. extremely hard.

Max Schmidl was ready to enjoy the holidays in a forest as he had himself and his Charmeleon, Kadabra, Gastly, Dratini, Riolu, and Electabuzz. All he did was lay on the ground waiting for the holidays to begin.

"Man, all I want for Chirstmas is to get further into my chances of getting into the Pokemon Grand Prix," Max said laying down.

John Schmidl along with Combusken, Houndour, Gligar, Poochyena, Aron, and Mankey were just planning to all be together out of their Pokeballs, as he was out on an island.

"If only all of my brothers and sister were here, this is the first time I'm not spending Christmas with them." John said to himself. He did have the comfort of his Pokemon to keep him company through the holidays.

Margaret Schmidl loved Christmas because she would get a lot of things. She would want clothes, shoes, and a gift card to any tanning place. This year however, she was not home, she was in the rainforest with all of her Pokemon.

"This stinks, I don't get anything for Christmas because I'm not home. At least I have you guys." Margaret said to her Chikorita, Shroomish, Skitty, Oddish, Vulpix, and her Nuzleaf which evolved from Seedot.

Diana Yates, Beth Yates, and Katie Tonkel were all out on a beach watching the stars on Christmas Eve. The girls let all of their Pokemon out to enjoy the occasion.

"Isn't it great that we celebrate the most wonderful time of the year together," Diana said.

"Yeah it is, even if were far away from home." Beth replied.

"I'm glad we got to enjoy Christmas with all of our Pokemon," said Katie T.

Diana's Cyndaquil, Beautifly, Ledbya, Buizel, and Oddish all enjoyed themselves. Beth's Turtwig, Dustox, Poliwag, Magby had fun. Yesterday her Hoppip got an early Christmas present, it would evolve into a Skiploom and Beth couldn't be happier. Katie T. had a happy holidays with her Mudkip, Butterfree, Buneary, Numel, and Hitmontop having fun. They all can't wait for Christmas morning to come.

Mark Tonkel and Jake Tonkel enjoyed Christmas with CJ Kurowski and Heather Kurowski. Mark had his Squirtle, Plusle, Ralts, Hitmonlee, and Gible out to have fun. Jake brought out Chimchar, Minun, Wooper, Hitmonchan, and Bagon.

CJ still had his Staravia and Hippopotas, but his Bidoof evolved into a Bibarel. Heather still carried her Surskit, Kricketune, and Paras. They all got together to try and sing a Chirstmas carol.

"Are we really going to do this?" Mark asked.

"Yes we are." Jake answered.

"Are you guys ready?" CJ asked.

"I'm ready!" Heather exclaimed. All four of them along with all of their Pokemon began to sing.

_"We wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas, and a happy New Year."_

"Wow, that went better than expected." Jake happily said looking at all of the Pokemon that were feeling joyful.

"Let's try Jingle Bells!" CJ exclaimed.

Emily Rozak enjoyed her Christmas holiday with all of her Pokemon, that she could carry with her. All she needed was her Bulbasaur, Zigzagoo, Roselia, Aipom, Spinda, and Poliwag to keep her company.

"Do you know what I want for Christmas, all I wanted was to be with you guys," Emily happily said to all of her Pokemon as they watched the stars out on a field. Emily probably would feel much happier if the other Pokemon she caught were with her.

Calahagn Adduci and his Totodile, Duskull, Pidgey, Croagunk, and Heracross had nothing to do for Christmas that much. Calahagn managed to buy some cookies and egg nog for everyone as he also gave his Pokemon stockings.

"Here you go everyone, here's to a merry Christmas and a happy new year. I hope we can celebrate more Christmas in the future." Calahagn happily said.

Garret Oliver and Christina Wilcox were out on an open field in the middle of the night awaiting the holidays. Christina was very happy to be enjoying Christmas with her Pinsir, Nidorina, and Wingull.

"It's so nice for us to enjoy the holidays, I wish someone was in the holiday spirit," Christina said with a grunt looking at Garret.

"All I want for Christmas is for my Pokemon to not be so weak anymore!" Garret screamed looking at his Kecleon, Nidorino, and Exeggcute. Someone is getting coal for Christmas.

Finally, Baron Grasse was in a small town enjoying the holidays at the local Pokemon Center with his Pokemon Munchlax, Stunky, and Slugma.

"You guys are the best, I get to celebrate Christmas with all of you," Baron said to all of his Pokemon, "I just wish...I could celebrate with Katie Puente."

Baron was really thinking about Katie P. as it seems he did have a little love connection for her after all. Her sister and her boyfriend were right about Katie having a crush on Baron. He really hopes to see her again soon, that would be the best Christmas present for him.

And now everyone is ready to go to sleep and await for Christmas morning as they get ready to celebrate the holidays.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Margaret Schmidl: Seedot evolved into Nuzleaf**

**Beth Yates: Hoppip evolved into Skiploom**

**CJ Kurowski: Bidoof evolved into Bibarel**


	165. Poison Gym: Christmas Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon , I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Christmas Day finally arrived for the group. Patrick, Meagan, Katie, and all of the Pokemon were awake ready to celebrate Christmas.

"Christmas is here!" Katie exclaimed.

"Even though its not snowy and its about 70 degrees outside." Meagan said.

"I loved Christmas as a kid, coming down the stairs awaiting for all of my presents. This year however, we have no presents." Patrick said.

"That's okay, we have each other." Meagan said. Katie held up a missletoe in front of Meagan so that she could grab Patrick and kiss him for a long time.

"I so love you." Patrick said to Meagan.

Everyone couldn't supply a present, but the three of them and all of their Pokemon being together was a good enough present for everybody.

"This is such a good Christmas, but where's my restraining order," Katie said. Santa knows that Katie does love Slakoth, and she doesn't need a restraining order to make her happy.

Grovyle, Charmeleon, and Piplup all decided to hang out together and play while the other Pokemon enjoyed being with their trainers. They ran around the field for a bit, and then decided to relax.

Grovyle and Charmeleon knew about what Patrick and Meagan do to Katie, so they decided to do the same to her Piplup. Piplup had a feeling of what Grovyle and Charmeleon were about to do, and it began to run for its life.

"Aw look, our first Pokemon are having fun together." Meagan said looking at Grovyle and Charmeleon chasing Piplup.

"It sure is nice of them to get along." Patrick said.

Piplup finally became tired and started to collaspe to the ground, and it saw Grovyle and Charmeleon coming. Piplup was freaked out as the two picked up the Penguin Pokemon and gave it a nice...sandwich hug.

Piplup cried in shock that it was being sandwiched by Patrick and Meagan's starter Pokemon. Luckily for Piplup, it didn't feel any bruises or cracked bones because it may have due to the fact that Grovyle and Charmeleon were bigger than them.

"I see what they're doing, their giving Piplup a sandwich." Meagan said winking. Katie was now getting freaked out as she made a mad dash away, only her Slakoth was hugging her from behind to slow her down.

"There's no escaping the sandwich hug Katie!" Patrick yelled out.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Katie screamed as Patrick and Meagan along with her Slakoth sandwich hugged her.

What embrassed her more was that all of her Pokemon and their Pokemon saw the action as they all laughed, except for Piplup who was trying to brush off the effects of being sandwich hugged.

They all went back to their picnic area where Meagan was making a nice Christmas roast for everyone. Meagan after all was a great cook.

"Meagan, this is delicious!" Patrick exclaimed.

"Why thank you honey, now lets dig in," said Meagan.

Everyone got to eat their meal that was made for their Christmas dinner. Furret and Trapinch ate their food in no time, Larvitar was eating at a normal pace, and Ralts and Remoraid were kind of slow.

Snubbull and Luxio took big bites from their food, Azumarill and Teddiursa ate at a normal rate, and Snorunt was kind of eating slow.

Pikachu, Spheal, Swablu, and Meowth ate their food at a pretty steady pace. Katie was about to dig into her roast made by her sister, but Slakoth took the piece of meat and dropped it into its mouth in one bite.

"Slakoth! You stole my roast!" Katie shouted. Slakoth then hugged Katie once again in a tight grip not letting go.

"STOP IT!" Katie screamed.

"Awww, that is what I like to call holiday love." Meagan said. Grovyle, Charmeleon, and Piplup all gathered together for a group hug and wished each other a merry Christmas. Now it was time to wait for the New Year.

**Pokemon Updates: NONE**


	166. Poison Gym: The Tonkels and Kurowskis

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon , I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

With the group still traveling towards Manaus, everyone was strolling down a field and Meagan anxiously wondered when they would train again. She had worries running through her thinking her dad might not approve of Patrick's work.

"When are we going to train?" Meagan asked.

"I want us to get some exercise before we get to rest," Patrick answered.

"Meagan is feeling really worried I see," Katie replied. Meagan still had the whole situation of what her dad would think of Patrick when he faced him in the Poison Gym. He has trained really hard to make himself a better Pokemon trainer and get into the Pokemon Grand Prix.

"Patrick, I think we need to start training now," Meagan said.

"Fine, we'll train," Patrick replied.

"And lots of it," Meagan said.

The entire group was forced to stop and have a training session by Meagan, and though Patrick did want to do some more training, he felt something was up with Meagan.

Everyone sent out their Pokemon so they could get some training in for the upcoming gym battle against Meagan and Katie's dad. Patrick and his Pokemon showed some good progress, along with Meagan and Katie's Pokemon.

"Patrick, can't your Pokemon do any better?" Meagan asked.

"Meagan, I'm doing the best I can," Patrick answered, "Cut me some slack please."

Patrick was getting a little aggrvated as he had to continue training his Pokemon. Grovyle was showing brillance with its Leaf Blade, Furret got a much better handle on Rollout, Ralts has more control with Confusion, Larvitar was smashing the hardest of rocks with Thrash, Remoraid's Water Gun had pretty good aim, and Trapinch was showing slight speed improvement.

Though Patrick was doing better than Meagan with her training, she still didn't feel like he was doing it right.

"Can't you go any further?" Meagan asked.

"Meagan, don't tell me how to train my Pokemon please," Patrick replied.

Four trainers were seeing Patrick, Meagan, Katie, and all of their Pokemon training and looked impressed. Those four Pokemon trainers were pretty familiar, it was CJ Kurowski, Heather Kurowski, Mark Tonkel, and Jake Tonkel who have run into the group.

"Guys, is that Patrick, Meagan, and Katie?" CJ asked.

"It is Bubba," said Heather. Bubba was actually a nickname that everyone in Meagan's family gave to CJ.

"Why don't we give them a nice surprise visit." Mark said.

"I'm in, I've haven't seen Patrick since we left Homewood!" Jake exclaimed.

The four Pokemon trainers have run over to see the group who was training, and Katie was the first to notice.

"Guys! I think that's CJ and Heather along with two other boys!" Katie shouted. Patrick and Meagan got a good look at the four people who were on their way to run into them.

"It is, and Mark and Jake are with them!" Patrick yelled out. The Pokemon were not familiar with Patrick's twin cousins Mark and Jake because they haven't seen them at all.

"Hey everyone, its been awhile!" CJ yelled out.

"CJ!" Meagan exclaimed in joy.

"Heather!" Katie exclaimed in joy.

"Mark, Jake!" Patrick shouted in joy.

The four Pokemon trainers were able to reach the group. CJ hugged Meagan, Katie hugged Heather, and Patrick gave fist bumps to Mark and Jake.

"We haven't seen you guys since we were in San Fransico." Heather replied.

"I know, it's been awhile. I missed you all," Meagan said hugging her cousin.

"Patrick, this is the first time we have even met since we left Homewood." Mark said.

"It's great to see you two again, and nice to see you too Jake," Patrick said.

"Yes Patrick, it's so cool to see you again." Jake replied.

All seven of them got together where the group was training as they noticed all of their Pokemon. Some of the Pokemon were familiar to CJ and Heather, as for Mark and Jake they don't seem to even know who those Pokemon were that Patrick had.

"So, those must be your Pokemon," Mark said.

"Yes they are," Patrick replied, "This is Trapinch, Remoraid, Larvitar, Ralts, Furret, and you may remember my starter Pokemon Treecko. It has evolved into a Grovyle."

Mark was impressed not only with his Pokemon team, but the fact that he had a Ralts just like him. Patrick didn't even know yet that he has a Ralts.

"Cool team Patrick, our starters haven't evolved yet," Jake said.

"I bet you two will catch up," Patrick said. CJ and Heather were ready to take a look at Meagan and Katie's Pokemon as Mark and Jake would watch.

"Okay CJ and Heather, here is my Pokemon team," Meagan said.

"You of course remember Charmander, it is now a Charmeleon. You may remember Snubbull, still pretty cute and strong. This is Shinx, it has evolved into a Luxio." Meagan explained to her cousins, "But these Pokemon you have never seen before. I want you to meet Snorunt, Teddiursa, and Azumarill."

Her cousins were absolutely impressed with the Pokemon that Meagan had, they now felt that their team didn't seem very strong compared to hers.

"You did great, would Katie show us her Pokemon?" Heather asked.

"Yes, they're right here of course," Katie said pointing to all of her Pokemon. Her cousins and Patrick's cousins took a look at her Pokemon.

"You of course remember Piplup, Pikachu, and this annoying Slakoth," Katie said as it began to hug her once again, "Grrrr, now meet Spheal, Swablu, and Meowth."

Katie spoke with a irritated attitude as everyone looked at her Pokemon team.

"Nice job Katie, you have impressed us all with your Pokemon." said CJ.

"Thank you very much," Katie replied.

"Alright dudes, and Heather, show us all of your Pokemon," Patrick said while crossing his arms feeling cool.

"You want to see my Pokemon, well here they are!" Mark yelled out throwing all of his Pokeballs in the air. All of Mark's Pokemon came out, and Patrick liked what he was seeing.

"You of course remember Squirte, now say hello to Plusle, Ralts, Hitmonlee, and Gible," Mark said.

"Cool, you have a Ralts just like I do!" Patrick exclaimed.

"Yeah he does Patrick, now here is my team!" Jake shouted sending out all of his Pokemon. Patrick, Meagan, and Katie saw all five Pokemon that his cousin Jake sent out looking like they were in good shape.

"You have to remember Chimchar, now say hello to Minun, Wooper, Hitmonchan, and Bagon." Jake said introducing his Pokemon. Patrick had to take his time looking up all of his cousins Pokemon on his Pokemon Scanner.

"You two are doing a good job," Patrick said giving a thumbs up.

"CJ, Heather, have you two gotten anything else?" Meagan asked.

CJ and Heather had to feel careless that they didn't catch any other Pokemon since they last saw their cousins.

"No, we just have the same Pokemon," Heather said, "But we can show them to you if you want?"

"Why not," Katie replied happily.

CJ and Heather sent out all of their Pokemon where they see CJ's Bibarel, Staravia, and Hippopotas. Heather's team included her Surskit, Kricketune, and Paras.

"I see Bidoof, Starly, and Kricketot have evolved since we last saw you two," Meagan said to her cousins.

"Yes they have," CJ responded.

"Well, its great that we get to compare all of our Pokemon," Patrick said, "Why don't we let all of the Pokemon play together while we chat about what has happened since we last met."

"Like what should we talk about?" Jake asked.

"What you guys did, and how you four are traveling together," Patrick answered. Meagan then pulled Patrick away to speak to him about something.

"I thought you were going to train," Meagan said.

"Let's take a break, its been a while since I've seen my cousins," Patrick explained with a little angry tone, "It's also been awhile since you've seen your cousins."

Meagan didn't appricate what was being said by Patrick, she just wanted him to keep training for the Poison Gym. Patrick had to know when to take a break, and now was the time.

"Meagan, why don't we let our Pokemon have fun. Please," Patrick begged.

"Fine, whatever," Meagan said with a little bad tone. Meagan didn't seem like herself and it got Patrick a bit ticked off.

Now the entire group got a chance to speak with their cousins while their Pokemon got a chance to play with each other.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Mark Tonkel, Jake Tonkel, CJ Kurowski, and Heather Kurowski run into the group**


	167. Poison Gym: Cousins Combat

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon , I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

All of the Pokemon were playing with each other while the entire group was speaking of their past adventures. Patrick, Meagan, Katie, Mark, Jake, CJ, and Heather were all speaking about what has happened.

"So we met your cousins, we challenged them to a Pokemon tag battle." Mark explained.

"Yeah, so what happened?" Patrick asked.

"We beat your cousins, and after learning they were Meagan and Katie's cousins, we decided to join together," Jake explained.

"That was a very interesting story you two told," Meagan said.

"Why thank you," Mark replied. Everyone was feeling very flattered with what they were hearing for their past adventures. Patrick was about to tell them about what has happened with them.

"Okay, well we had to deal with three administrators from Darkdust," Patrick said.

"You mean, the evil organization Darkdust?" Heather asked.

"Yes, we dealt with some soldiers in the Rocky Mountains, then one of the administrators in the Columbia Mountains, followed by one in New York, and then another in the Carribean Sea." Patrick explained.

"Wow, you actually took on Darkdust?" CJ asked.

"Yes, and let me tell you they are no fun at all. These guys are really evil and we have to do everything we can to stop their wrath," Meagan explained.

"Wow, that has got to be rough for you all," Jake said feeling shocked.

"It is, and if we see those no good morons from Darkdust again, I will destroy them," Katie said. Thinking about Darkdust just gets everyone aggravated, because they know what kind of evil they have to plot.

"So, you got any other stories that are good?" Mark asked.

"Yes I do, we have met the Unknown Champion," Patrick said smiling crossing his arms. CJ, Heather, Mark, and Jake's jaws dropped when they heard that Patrick, Meagan, and Katie actually have met the Unknown Champion.

"The Unknown Champion who has won the Pokemon Grand Prix 25 years in a row?" Jake asked.

"Correct," Patrick replied. It was a stunning event for the Tonkel and Kurowski kids that they actually met the Unknown Champion.

"You don't happen to learn anything about the Unknown Champion, did you?" CJ asked.

"No, all I know is he is unstoppable," Patrick answered.

"It's true, nobody knows who the Unknown Champion is or where he comes from," Meagan explained, "That man is a complete mystery."

Now that they got pretty much all of thier stories out of the way such as what Pokemon they got and other interesting adventures, they were now about to talk about the Pokemon Grand Prix.

"So, how many tokens do you all have for the Pokemon Grand Prix?" Heather asked.

"The three of us have five tokens," Katie happily said.

"And we were on our way to the Poison Gym to face my dad in a gym battle," Meagan said.

"You mean Uncle Phil?" CJ asked.

"That's right, he runs the Poison Gym, just like how their mom runs the Ice Gym," Patrick explained.

"That is so cool, we met your mom slash their aunt and beat her for an Ice Token," Mark explained.

"Your mom was so happy to see us, and was impressed that we actually beat her in a gym battle." Heather said.

"That is remarkable, but how many tokens do you have?" Patrick asked.

"We might be behind you three, we only got four," Jake explained, "We were going to head for the Bug Gym, but we decided to take a small break before we continued."

Everyone was impressed with the progress they have made in their journeys. Mark, Jake, CJ, and Heather had four gym tokens. Among the group, they were only missing the Bug Token which was their most recent gym token.

As everyone was finished speaking with each other, Mark and Jake came up with a terrific idea since they were together.

"Hey Patrick, I was wondering since were here, why don't we battle." Mark said.

"Pokemon battle?" Patrick asked.

"Yeah, but here's how it would work," Jake said, "Me and Mark will face Meagan and Katie in a three round Pokemon tag battle where the four of us face off in three tag battles."

"Sounds like a good idea," Patrick said.

"I'd love to battle with my sister against Patrick's cousins," Katie said, "Especially since we already battled against our cousins."

"Wait, shouldn't Patrick be in a Pokemon battle?" Meagan questioned.

"Yeah, he can face me after you two are done," CJ explained.

"But Heather wouldn't battle, let her battle Patrick when he's done," Meagan said.

"Sure, why not Meagan," Heather replied. Patrick was pumped up for two Pokemon battles, but he did have one little bit of concern that Meagan may be pushing him a little.

"Meagan, do I have to be in two Pokemon battles?" Patrick asked.

"Yes Patrick, if you want to win you need more training," Meagan sternly said. She has started to push him a little ever since they were going to the Poison Gym, she was trying to avoid something bad being said about Patrick.

"So what are we waiting for, Meagan and Katie were ready!" Mark exclaimed.

"So are we!" Katie exclaimed. The two teams of Pokemon trainers took seperate sides as they were ready for a series of tag battles.

**Pokemon Update: NONE**


	168. Poison Gym: Puentes VS Tonkels

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon , I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Meagan and Katie both took one side while Mark and Jake took the other side. Patrick went in to be the referee for the Pokemon tag battle. CJ and Heather just sat and watched the battle.

"This set of Pokemon tag battles will be Meagan and Katie Puente versues Mark and Jake Tonkel! It will be three rounds where each trainer must use a different Pokemon for each round. One Pokemon for each trainer during the battles, last ones standing wins the match. Let the battle begin!" Patrick announced.

Meagan and Katie along with Mark and Jake each took out a Pokeball as the battle was about to begin.

"You're up Teddiursa!" Meagan shouted sending out her Teddiusra.

"It's Spheal time!" Katie shouted sending out her Spheal.

"Attack Gible!" Mark yelled out sending out his Gible

"Battle time Bagon!" Jake yelled out sending out his Bagon.

Meagan's Teddiursa, Katie's Spheal, Mark's Gible, and Jake's Bagon were all set for their tag battle. Without further interuption, the battle raged on.

"Gible, use Sandstorm!" Mark yelled out to his Gible. Gible used its powers to use Sandstorm and cover the entire battlefield in a sandstorm.

"Bagon, use Focus Energy!" Jake yelled out to his Bagon. Bagon used Focus Energy to get all pumped up and raise its strength. Teddiursa and Spheal couldn't see anything because of the sandstorm.

"Okay Gible, now use Take Down on Teddiursa!" shouted Mark.

"Bagon, use Headbutt on Spheal!" shouted Jake.

Gible managed to overcome the Sandstorm it created to use Take Down. Bagon was charging for a Headbutt aimed at Spheal. Both Teddiursa and Spheal were protecting themselves from the Sandstorm that they couldn't see what was happening to their Pokemon. The two dragon type Pokemon struck the Puente sisters Pokemon pretty well.

"Teddiursa!" Meagan cried.

"Spheal!" Katie cried. Their Pokemon were still standing after taking the blows from those attacks. Gible and Bagon were not even done just yet.

"Gible, use Dragon Rage!" Mark commanded to his Gible.

"Bagon, use your Dragonbreath!" Jake ordered to his Bagon. Gible used Dragon Rage, and Bagon used Dragonbreath on the two Pokemon and they were both hit by the attack causing an explosion.

Neither Teddiursa or Spheal were going to give in to the two Pokemon. The sandstorm subsided and the Puente sisters knew now was the time to attack.

"Are you ready Katie," Meagan said to her sister.

"Yes I am Meagan," Katie replied. The Tonkel twins were pretty much in a bad spot now that the Sandstorm was now gone.

"Teddiursa use Brick Break on Bagon!" Meagan yelled out.

"Spheal, use your Frost Breath on Gible!" Katie yelled out.

Gible and Bagon both stood there defenseless as Teddiursa would pound Bagon with Brick Break, and Spheal gave Gible the chills with its Frost Breath. Both of the Pokemon were hurt really badly and fainted.

"Both Gible and Bagon are unable to battle, the winners are Teddiursa and Spheal! The winners of this Pokemon tag battle are Meagan and Katie Puente!" Patrick announced, "Now prepare for round two."

CJ and Heather just watched the battle without saying anything as all four trainers called back their Pokemon and were ready to send out a different Pokemon.

"Now I'm ready, go Hitmonlee!" Mark shouted sending out his Hitmonlee.

"I'm right behind ya Mark, go Hitmonchan!" Jake shouted sending out his Hitmonchan. Now Meagan and Katie were going to send out their next Pokemon.

"Let's go Azumarill!" Meagan yelled out sending out her Azumarill. Katie was about to send out her next Pokemon, but her Slakoth came out of the Pokeball once again to try and jump in to be the hero.

"IT'S NOT SLAKOTH TIME!" Katie screamed to her Slakoth. Slakoth was hugging Katie and then jumping onto the battlefield pumping and flexing its muscle to get Katie turned on.

"You are annoying, now be useful," Katie grunted. Round two was Mark's Hitmonlee and Jake's Hitmonchan, against Meagan's Azumarill and Katie's Slakoth.

"Hitmonlee, use Double Kick on Azumarill!" Mark yelled out.

"Hitmonchan, use Mach Punch on Slakoth!" Jake yelled out.

Hitmonlee used Double Kick on Azumarill and Hitmonchan use Mach Punch on Slakoth, neither Pokemon would be able to defend from their attacks.

"Okay now, Azumarill use Aqua Tail!" Meagan yelled out.

"Slakoth, use Counter!" Katie shouted.

Azumarill was powering up its tail to use Aqua Tail, while Slakoth was ready to charge with a Counter attack. Mark and Jake didn't want any opportunites to come in for Meagan and Katie.

"Hitmonlee, attack Azumarill with a Jump Kick followed by a Rolling Kick." Mark commanded to his Hitmonlee.

"Hitmonchan, use Sky Uppercut and then a Mega Punch right at Slakoth!" Jake commanded to his Hitmonchan.

The two Pokemon were given orders to use combonation attacks. Hitmonlee stopped Azumarill's Aqua Tail by using Jump Kick on the Aqua Rabbit Pokemon. Then before hitting the ground, it used Rolling Kick to send Azumarill flying to the gorund.

Slakoth tried to use Counter on Hitmonchan, but Hitmonchan was faster as it jolted Slakoth in the face with a Sky Uppercut. Then Hitmonchan powered up its punching glove for a Mega Punch that would strike Slakoth in the face. Both Pokemon would be knocked out after those blows.

"Both Azumarill and Slakoth are unable to battle, the winners are Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan! The winners of this Pokemon tag battle are Mark and Jake Tonkel!" Patrick announced, "Now prepare for round three."

"Grrrrr, we would've won if Slakoth wasn't stupid," Katie said. All the trainers called their Pokemon back as the battle didn't even seem close.

Now Meagan, Katie, Mark, and Jake grasped the Pokemon they're going to use for the third round as each side is tied at one. This would be the tiebreaker.

"I have to admit, you two are pretty good," Meagan said.

"Thanks, it doesn't matter how many tokens we have, its about who's better and gym tokens don't completely explain it," Mark explained.

"Yeah, but we will win the next battle," Katie said.

"Were ready for you two," Jake replied.

"This is going to go down to the wire," CJ said.

"I know CJ, I hope Meagan and Katie win because they're our cousins," said Heather. The last battle was now about to begin.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Meagan Puente and Katie Puente are tied in a set of Pokemon Tag Battles with Mark Tonkel and Jake Tonkel**


	169. Poison Gym: TeenageMutant Ninja Squirtle

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon , I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

The four Pokemon trainers were not going to wait around to begin the third round. All of the trainers would now send out their Pokemon for the final round of the Pokemon tag battle.

"Charmeleon, attack!" Meagan yelled out sending out her Charmeleon.

"It's Piplup time!" Katie yelled out sending out her Piplup.

"Squirtle, it's up to you let's go!" Mark yelled out sending out his Squirtle.

"Chimchar, I choose you!" Jake yelled out sending out his Chimchar.

So the final round was going to be Meagan's Charmeleon, Katie's Piplup, Mark's Squirtle, and Jake's Chimchar. It was everyone using their starter Pokemon to battle each other for the final round.

"Okay Squirtle, attack Charmeleon with Bite!" Mark commanded to his Squirtle.

"Chimchar, use Facade on Piplup!" Jake commanded to his Chimchar.

Squirtle was coming at Charmeleon with Bite while Chimchar was going to attack Piplup with Facade. The Puente sisters would both react to the two attacks.

"Dodge it!" they both said in union.

Charmeleon and Piplup both managed to avoid the attacks. Squirtle saw Charmeleon and without an order from Mark, it attacked Charmeleon with a Water Gun attack. Charmeleon wasn't prepared for the attack as it got hit and took a little damage from the attack as Charmeleon landed on the ground.

"Charmeleon, are you alright?" Meagan asked. Charmeleon didn't show signs of pain after taking that Water Gun attack. Though it was a water attack and Charmeleon is weak against water attacks, Charmeleon's evolved form makes it a little stronger making it feel less vulnerable to those attacks.

"Whoa, nice shot Squirtle," Mark said, "I guess Squirtle was trying to make a difference in the battle."

"Okay now Charmeleon, use your Flame Burst!" Meagan shouted. Charmeleon began to open its mouth to unleash a Flame Burst attack that was aimed for Squirtle.

"Dodge it with Rapid Spin, and use Bubble!" Mark shouted. Squirtle saw the Flame Burst and jumped away using Rapid Spin. Then Squirtle shot bubbles out of its shell using Bubble attack. Charmeleon and Piplup were struck by the attacks, and they both got hurt.

"Piplup, use Aqua Ring!" Katie retorted. Piplup used Aqua Ring to heal the damage it took from Squirtle's Bubble attack. Squirtle seemed to be on fire for the time being as Chimchar was ready to make its move.

"Chimchar, use Flame Wheel!" Jake commanded to his Chimchar. Chimchar began to spin around using Flame Wheel catching Charmeleon and Piplup in a circle with nowhere to run.

"Hang in there Piplup, use Water Sport!" Katie yelled out. Piplup used Water Sport to weaken the power of Chimchar's Flame Wheel.

"Squirtle, attack Piplup with Skull Bash!" Mark yelled out. Squirtle lowered its head and was aimed for Piplup. Charmeleon got up to try and stop Squirtle.

"Hurry Charmeleon, use Fire Spin!" Meagan cried.

"Stop Charmeleon with Acrobatics!" Jake retorted. Charmeleon unleashed a Fire Spin attack from its mouth, but Chimchar got in the way by using Acrobatics to block the attack.

Squirtle was coming towards Piplup with Skull Bash, but Katie wanted something out of the attack.

"Okay Piplup, use Bide!" Katie shouted. Piplup began to store energy as it took the impact of Squirtle's Skull Bash. Piplup was sent to the ground, but had a lot of energy.

"Now Piplup, attack!" Katie ordered. Piplup unleashed Bide on Squirtle, but Mark quickly told Squirtle to use Withdraw to hide in the shell. There was an explosion from the attack and it seems Piplup triumphed.

"I think we got it Piplup," Katie said. Piplup felt proud for its effort with Bide, then something happened to Piplup, it began glowing.

"Oh my gosh!" Heather cried in amazement.

"YES! Piplup is evolving, this is a huge step forward for Katie!" CJ shouted in joy.

Katie was happy with what she was seeing, her Piplup was changing form as it looked completely different. Katie Puente has saw her Piplup evolve into Prinplup. Katie took out her Pokemon Scanner to see what Pokemon that was, and it was indeed Prinplup.

"Katie's Piplup evolved into Prinplup." Mark said.

"I know that Mark," Jake replied.

"Alright, I got a Prinplup!" Katie yelled out raising her fist. Now it was time for the battle to continue after she said one more line.

"Alright now, IT'S NOW PRINPLUP TIME!" Katie exclaimed to everyone. Prinplup was now attacking Chimchar with a Metal Claw attack, it was an attack Piplup couldn't learn.

"What was that?" Katie asked.

"Metal Claw, one of Prinplup's attack," Meagan explained.

Chimchar felt the pain as the tide may have turned. Squirtle however came out of its shell to show that it didn't really feel anything from that Bide attack.

"What, Squirtle is still standing?" Meagan questioned.

"Yeah, I made sure Squirtle took minimal damage from Piplup's Bide attack, now its time for you both to suffer." Mark replied.

"Not so fast, we got a Charmeleon and a Prinplup," Katie mentioned, "And both of your Pokemon are still at their first stage."

Mark and Jake were now laughing as they were looking at their Pokemon, with Squirtle feeling better than ever and Chimchar getting up making it feel like nothing has even happened, they were now meaning business.

"If you guys can do it, go ahead!" Mark and Jake both said in union. Squirtle and Chimchar both were making it seem like they were powering up. The truth was, they both started to glow just like Katie's Piplup.

"Oh crud," Meagan said.

"I know, now they're evolving," Katie said in a grumpy tone. Squirtle and Chimchar were now officaly changing form as they have both evolved. Squirtle has evolved into Wartortle, and Chimchar evolving into Monferno.

"Whoa, now Squirtle and Chimchar have evolved," CJ said.

"Can this battle get any wierder?" Heather asked.

Meagan and Katie both took out their Pokemon Scanners after the evolutions were complete. Meagan took a look at Warortle while Katie took a look at Monferno, and Mark and Jake were checking out their newly evovled Pokemon too.

"I don't believe it, they actually did it!" Jake shouted in joy.

"Yeah I know, but enough is enough, we got to finish the battle," Mark said.

"True, we have to finish what we started," Meagan said. So they all got back into the battle as Charmeleon, Prinplup, Wartortle, and Monferno were ready to continue.

"Charmeleon, Flame Burst on Wartortle!" Meagan yelled out.

"Prinplup, Bubblebeam on Monferno!" Katie yelled out.

"Wartortle, Water Gun on Charmeleon!" Mark yelled out.

"Monferno, Fire Pledge on Prinplup!" Jake yelled out.

Charmeleon used Flame Burst and it met up with Wartortle's Water Gun while Prinplup used Bubblebeam and it met up with Monferno's Fire Pledge. The two attacks were both pretty even as they all tried to finish the battle.

The battle between the attacks was getting furious, but Wartortle and Monferno came through as they both strike Charmeleon and Prinplup knocking the both of them out cold.

"Both Charmeleon and Prinplup are unable to battle, the winners are Wartortle and Monferno! The winners of this Pokemon tag battle are Mark and Jake Tonkel!" Patrick announced.

"Yeah, we did it!" Mark yelled out celebrating.

"Job well done you two," Jake said thanking his Monferno and Mark's Wartortle. Meagan and Katie did feel ashamed that they lost, but Katie felt pretty happy as she went up to her Prinplup smiling.

"Prinplup, I'm so proud of you," Katie said nearly tearing up. She hugged her newly evolved Piplup as she enjoyed the pressence of Prinplup.

"Charmeleon, excellent work. Now take a nice long rest," Meagan said pating Charmeleon on the back.

Patrick, CJ, and Heather all went up to Meagan, Katie, Mark, and Jake to tell them what a great set of battles they had from start to finish.

"Nice job Meagan," CJ said to Meagan.

"You too Katie," Heather said to Katie.

"You're welcome," Meagan replied, and Katie copied what she said.

"It's great to witness evolution with our first Pokemon," said Jake, "And Katie got to see the joy of that as well."

Now Meagan was really starting to get ready for the next set of battles that were about to get under way. She now went up to Patrick to make sure he was ready to face her cousins.

"Alright Patrick, now you have to face CJ and Heather." Meagan said.

"I don't think we have time for that, take a look," CJ said pointing at the sunset. The sun was starting to go down as it seems they do not have time for them to battle.

"The sun is going down, so the battle is postponed to another time due to darkness," Heather explained.

"No, there still is some daylight left! Let's use it now!" Meagan exclaimed in a little panic, "Now Patrick, battle now!"

"Can we wait until tommorow please!" Katie yelled out.

"Fine, whatever." Meagan replied. Meagan was feeling down that Patrick wasn't going to battle her cousins, but Patrick could wait as he was ready to get a good night sleep and prepare for the upcoming battles he will have to endure.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Mark Tonkel and Jake Tonkel defeat Meagan Puente and Katie Puente in a Pokemon Tag Battle**

**Katie Puente: Piplup evolves into Prinplup**

**Mark Tonkel: Squirtle evolves into Wartortle**

**Jake Tonkel: Chimchar evolves into Monferno**


	170. Poison Gym: Max VS The Unknown Champion

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon , I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

We join Max Schmidl in his Pokemon journey, he already has obtained six gym tokens and is aiming for his seventh. Among everyone that Patrick has known, his brother Max has been ahead of everyone.

His Pokemon Charmeleon, Kadabra, Gastly, Dratini, Riolu, and Electabuzz have all been extremely dangerous. Max was in the middle of a Pokemon battle with a random trainer out in a meadow.

"Spoink, use Psywave!" the trainer yelled out. A trainer's Spoink was ready to use Psywave on Kadabra.

"Alright Kadabra, use Reflect!" Max shouted. Kadabra put a shield up for Reflect as the attack bounced back and hits Spoink.

"Now use Psybeam!" Max yelled out. Kadabra blasted a Psybeam attack from its spoon to knock out Spoink and get an easy win. The trainer dashed off and Max gave his Kadabra a high five.

"Good wook Kadabra, take a nice break," Max said bringing Kadabra back into its Pokeball. Max's Pokemon were only getting stronger by the day, it looked like there was no stopping him.

Then Max saw a man with long black hair who wore a gray cape with a black shirt underneath, blue pants, brown boots, and a big black belt with a pokeball symbol on it. What he didn't know is that the man he saw was the Unknown Champion.

"Is that another Pokemon trainer?" Max asked himself. He went up to the Unknown Champion not knowing it was even him.

"Excuse me, I'm a Pokemon trainer and I would like to battle." Max said. The Unknown Champion gave him a glazed look in the eye, thinking that he was nothing compared to him.

"You want to challenge me, the Unknown Champion?" the Unknown Champion questioned.

"Wait, you're the Unknown Champion?" Max asked.

"Yes I am, I'm the most unbeatable Pokemon trainer alive and that is the only information you can know about me." the Unknown Champion explained.

"Mr. Unknown Champion, I want to battle you now!" Max exclaimed, "And give it your all against me because this would be a good way to train."

"Okay, but you will lose," the Unknown Champion replied.

"I understand," Max calmly said. Coming out of a Pokeball was the crazy old man once again who loves to referee Pokemon battles.

"Sweet mother of golly, I get to referee a battle with the famous Unknown Champion!" the old man shouted in joy. This was totally embrassing that this had to happen with both Max and the Unknown Champion. Max and the Unknown Champion both took seperate sides.

"This Pokemon battle between the trainer on my left, and the almighty Unknown Champion will now begin! You may use all six Pokemon in this battle, now begin!" the old man announced.

The Unknown Champion got his Pokeball out, and so did Max. The Unknown Champion was the first to send out his Pokemon.

"Donphan, I choose you!" the Unknown Champion yelled out sending out his Donphan. Max was now going to send out his Pokemon.

"Attack Gastly!" Max yelled out sending out his Gastly. Gastly and Donphan were both ready to battle each other.

"Alright now, you can have the first move," the Unknown Champion said to Max.

"My pleasure, Gastly use Hypnosis!" Max commanded to his Gastly. Gastly would begin to unleash its Hypnosis on Donphan.

"Donphan, use Bulldoze!" the Unknown Champion shouted to his Donphan. Donphan broke away from Hypnosis and used Bulldoze to shove down Gastly to defeat in just one attack.

"Gastly is unable to battle, the winner is Donphan!" the old man shouted.

Max called back his Gastly after Donphan wiped it out in just one blow, and now he has to send out his second Pokemon.

"Electabuzz, get out there!" Max shouted sending out his Electabuzz. Electabuzz had no chance against Donphan because most of its attacks have no effect against Donphan because it is a ground type Pokemon.

"Donphan is a ground type Pokemon, electric attacks won't work!" the Unknown Champion yelled out.

"It's better to try something else, Electabuzz use Focus Punch!" Max yelled out. Electabuzz gathered enough energy for a Focus Punch.

"Donphan, use Magnitude!" the Unknown Champion yelled out. Electabuzz was coming at Donphan with Focus Punch, but Donphan's Magnitude was to much for Electabuzz to handle. Electabuzz was caught in the attack as it stopped in its tracks.

"Now Bulldoze!" the Unknown Champion shouted. Donphan used Bulldoze once again to knock out Electabuzz instantly.

"Electabuzz is unable to battle, the winner is Donphan!" the old man shouted.

Max called back his Electabuzz and got out another Pokeball. So far he was getting nowhere as two of his Pokemon were knocked out.

"Dratini, come on out!" Max shouted sending out his Dratini. Dratini was ready to get into a fierce battle with Donphan.

"Dratini, Dragon Rage!" Max ordered. Dratini powered up an energy ball which was Dragon Rage, and the attack was fired.

"Donphan, use Rollout on that attack and Dratini!" the Unknown Champion commanded. Donphan jumped onto the ground and spun around for a Rollout.

It rammed right into Dratini's Dragon Rage attack causing an explosion, but Donphan wasn't effected one bit. Then Donphan would strike Dratini, and it would faint in just one blow.

"Dratini is unable to battle, the winner is Donphan!" the old man shouted.

"Dratini, return!" Max yelled out calling back his Dratini, "You did a great job, take a nice rest."

Max now knows that this guy was no joke. He only had three Pokemon left and his first Pokemon didn't even break a sweat. Now he plans to send out Kadabra.

"Kadabra, come on out!" Max yelled out sending out his Kadabra. Kadabra now had to face the Unknown Champion's Donphan.

"Donphan, waste no time with that Kadabra. Use Rollout once again!" the Unknown Champion commanded to his Donphan. Donphan just attacked once again with its Rollout.

"Kadabra, Confusion!" Max retorted. Kadabra used its Confusion attack on Donphan, but it wasn't effected by the attack as Donphan came crashing in right at Kadabra. Kadabra couldn't continue either.

"Kadabra is unable to battle, the winner is Donphan!" the old man shouted.

As soon as Max called back his Kadabra, he started to feel impressed now knowing why no one was ever able to beat him. He only had two Pokemon left and he would like to get a little damage.

"Riolu, I choose you!" Max shouted sending Riolu out of its Pokeball. It was now Riolu's turn as it was now up against the Unknown Champion's Donphan.

"Riolu, come right at Donphan with Cross Chop!" Max commanded to his Riolu.

"Earthquake Donphan," the Unknown Champion said in a dark tone. Riolu came at Donphan with Cross Chop, but Donphan used Earthquake to stop Riolu in its tracks. Things did get worse for Riolu as it was caught in the quake getting hurt and falling to defeat.

"Riolu is unable to battle, the winner is Donphan!" the old man shouted.

It was now offical, after knocking five of his Pokemon out in a heartbeat, Max knows that the Unknown Champion is unstoppable. He now had to have his Charmeleon come out to try and see if it could do anything.

"Charmeleon, attack!" Max shouted sending out his Charmeleon. Charmeleon was now going up against Donphan, and Max was nowhere seen to win the battle at this time.

"Donphan, use Bulldoze!" Donphan came charging at Charmeleon with Bulldoze.

"Charmeleon, use your hands to block it!" Max commanded to his Charmeleon. Charmeleon used it hands to slow down Donphan, but Donphan was only getting slowed down a tiny bit.

"Okay Charmeleon, Dragon Rage!" Max shouted. Charmeleon shot a Dragon Rage attack out of its mouth, and the attack hits Donphan in the face as it was feeling a little pain. The Unknown Champion was pleased with Max and his Charmeleon.

"Wow, I think your Charmeleon actually hurt Donphan a tiny bit," the Unknown Champion replied, "But that is as far as you will go!"

The Unknown Champion was done toying around with Max, he was now going to finish his Charmeleon off once and for all.

"Donphan, GIGA IMPACT!" the Unknown Champion shouted tohis Donphan. Charmeleon just stood there as Donphan came crashing with Giga Impact. Charmeleon was pulverized as it was knocked out cold by the attack.

"Charmeleon is unable to battle, the winner is Donphan! The winner of this Pokemon battle is the almighty Unknown Champion!" the old man announced.

Max lost to the Unknown Champion, he was never a match for him. He was however happy with how his Pokemon did in the battle. He wanted a challenge and he got one. After the Unknown Champion called back Donphan, he walked up to Max.

"Next time you battle me, I want a challenge. Someone who could give me a fight," the Unknown Champion said as he walked away.

"Who is that guy? Is anyone going to beat him?" Max asked himself. As he watches the Unknown Champion depart, he realizes that may never reach his potential and if he did, he could just pass that too.

For right now, Max needs to focus on getting to the Pokemon Grand Prix if he ever wants to face the Unknown Champion again in the future.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Max Schmidl loses to the Unknown Champion**


	171. Poison Gym: Happy New Year!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon , I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

It was 11:00 P.M. as everyone was preparing to celebrate New Years Eve. Patrick and the group were having Pokemon battles, but had to take a break because it got dark. When they learned it was New Years Eve, they decided to spend the day enjoying the occasion.

Patrick, Meagan, Katie, Mark, Jake, CJ, and Heather were all outside celebrating the occasion along with all of their Pokemon.

"One more hour till the new year," Patrick said.

"I know what I'm doing when the clock strikes midnight," Meagan said winking at Patrick. He blushed when he knew that he had to kiss Meagan at midnight.

Mark was looking at his Pokemon Scanner to see that there was only 55 minutes left until they could ring in the new year.

"Only 55 minutes left until the new year," Mark said.

"Boy, its great that we to party like this," Jake replied.

"I know, I wish we were like Meagan and Patrick," CJ said.

"What do you mean?" Heather asked.

"He means that you have someone with you that you love and you can kiss when the clock strikes midnight," Katie said.

"She wants to do that with Baron!" Meagan exclaimed.

"No I don't!" Katie pouted. There was still 50 minutes until the new year came in and Katie deep down did want Baron to show up.

"Baron, who's Baron?" Heather asked.

"Katie's boyfriend," Meagan said.

"You're embrassing me, I can't deal with anymore embrassment!" Katie pouted. Slakoth then jumped from behind to hug Katie and wave its arm around saying hi which annoys Katie.

It was now 11:15 P.M. and the group still had to wait another 45 minutes until it was time to celebrate.

"I can't believe the biggest story for us all year was when we finally became Pokemon trainers," Patrick happily said.

"Yeah, I know right," Meagan replied.

"We have become great friends with every Pokemon we got," Katie said.

"You said it, and we hope to make these bonds stronger," Mark said, "Not just with us, but with our Pokemon."

"We still have no idea what will be in store for us when we continue our Pokemon Journey," Jake said as there still was 40 minutes left.

The Pokemon got together and enjoyed the scenery of the night as more time went by. All of the Pokemon got together very well as they all try to remember each other when there was 35 minutes left.

Grovyle, Charmeleon, Prinplup, Wartortle, Monferno, Furret, Snubbull, Slakoth, Plusle, Minun, Bibarel, Surskit, Patrick's Ralts, Luxio, Pikachu, Mark's Ralts, Wooper, Larvitar, Snorunt, Spheal, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Staravia, Kricketune, Remoraid, Teddiursa, Swablu, Gible, Bagon, Trapinch, Azumarill, Meowth, Hippopotas, and Paras. All of those Pokemon managed to get together as the clock winded down to 11:30 P.M.

Plusle and Minun were holding hands, the two Ralts got together as well, everyone else just glazed at the stars.

There was now 25 minutes left until the new year rang in. The entire group wasn't sure how to pass the time.

"I don't know what to do right now." CJ said.

"Let's predict what might happen next year," Heather said.

"Sounds like a fun idea, see what we could witness in the next year," Meagan said kindly.

With only 20 minutes left until new year, the group all spoke about what could happen in the new year.

"I say we all get our 16 gym tokens to get into the Pokemon Grand Prix," Patrick said happily.

"I'd bet Katie will start dating Baron," Meagan said teasing Katie.

"My bet is that Slakoth will start acting like a person, not an annoyance!" Katie yelled out to her Slakoth. Slakoth still waived to Katie as he just pushed her palm to her face in embrassment.

"I don't know what to expect really," Mark said.

"Maybe we'll see our cousins and friends again and have more memorable Pokemon battles," Jake said.

"Maybe someone will take down Darkdust," CJ said.

"That would be so cool!" Heather exclaimed in excitement.

The time was 11:45 P.M. and with 15 minutes left, they all must prepare for what was about to happen.

"So, what do we do?" CJ asked.

"How about all of the Pokemon shoot attacks in the air to act like fireworks," Katie suggested.

"That might work Katie," Heather kindly said to her cousin. Katie smiled with lots of enjoyment as the Pokemon heard what was said.

Only 10 minutes left until they all could ring in the new year, everybody ran up to their Pokemon to tell them the plan of attack.

"Alright everyone, when its midnight, I want you to use an attack were going to tell you to use and shoot it up in the air," Patrick explained.

"That's right, but don't let the attacks meet," Meagan said to the Pokemon. They all listened as their trainers told them what attack they had to use.

"When we say happy new year, use your attacks that we told you to use," Jake said to all of the Pokemon. All of the Pokemon nodded yes knowing what they had to do when the clock hits midnight.

Only 5 minutes was left, all of the Pokemon had to get in formation for the call as they get ready to ring in the new year.

"Is everyone ready," Mark said.

"YEAH!" everyone exclaimed in union with lots of excitement. The countdown has offically begun and everyone counted down together while the Pokemon got ready to fire away in the sky.

"TEN, NINE, EIGHT, SEVEN, SIX, FIVE, FOUR, THREE, TWO, ONE...HAPPY NEW YEAR!" they all shouted loudly into the sky.

All of the Pokemon fired their attacks to give their trainers a fireworks show and Patrick and Meagan shared a long passionite kiss.

"Happy New Years Patrick," Meagan said kissing him on the lips.

"Happy New Years Meagan," Patrick said kissing her on the lips.

**Pokemon Updates: NONE**


	172. Poison Gym: Heather Or Worse

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon , I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

A new day arose as the entire group along with their cousins were waking up to a brand new day. Everyone was getting ready to have some breakfast, and Katie was the most hungry of them all.

"I made plenty of food for everyone!" Meagan said loudly as everyone gathered around for breakfast. There were pancakes, sasuages, bacon, and scrambled eggs for the Pokemon got some Pokemon food that is made for breakfast.

"I'm so hungry that I could bite someone's ear, and its will be Slakoth's ear!" Katie shouted. Slakoth didn't listen to what Katie said as it got its breakfast.

Everyone was enjoying breakfast made by Meagan. Patrick gobbled it down it about 10 minutes, while everyone else took their time. CJ and Heather were giving some of their food to their Pokemon and when Slakoth saw that, it had an idea.

"Thanks for breakfast Meagan," said Mark.

"Your welcome," Meagan replied. Slakoth saw Katie eating her breakfast and decided to sneak up and take her plate.

"Hey, where's my food?" Katie asked herself. She then spotted Slakoth with her breakfast and ate it all in one bite. Slakoth then showed its cheerful face to Katie.

"Slakoth, that was my breakfast! MY BREAKFAST!" Katie shouted to her Slakoth, but Slakoth just ignored what she said.

After everyone was done with breakfast, Meagan brought up the fact that Patrick had to battle her cousins to help him with his training.

"So, when are you two going to challenge Patrick?" Meagan asked.

"In a little bit," CJ said.

"How about now, he needs the training," Meagan said.

"I'm fine, I can wait Meagan," Patrick said with a little impatience to Meagan.

"No, battle them now," Meagan said sternly.

"Okay, I'll battle right now. My Pokemon needed some time to rest up their strength for these battles you know," Patrick said to Meagan. Among the two cousins of the Puente sister's, Heather was the first to volunteer in battling Patrick.

"Let me battle Patrick, I want to battle him," Heather said.

"Sure, lets start now so Patrick can get stronger!" Meagan yelled out. Patrick was starting to feel that something may be getting to Meagan as she just keeps pushing him to train. Patrick does want to train and battle, but for some reason he doesn't feel like he is enjoying it.

Mark, Jake, and CJ sat on the sidelines while Patrick and Heather took seperate sides and Meagan was the referee for the battle.

"This Pokemon battle between Patrick Schmidl and Heather Kurowski will now begin. Each trainer may use three Pokemon, and the trainer left standing wins. Let the battle begin!" Meagan announced.

Patrick and Heather each took out a Pokeball for the battle as they both give each other a competitive look to each other.

"Come on out Paras!" Heather yelled out sending out her Paras.

"Go Trapinch!" Patrick yelled out sending out his Trapinch. It was Paras and Trapinch going at it as the two began to battle.

"Trapinch, lets begin with a Sand-Attack!" Patrick shouted. Trapinch came coming towards Paras and sent out a Sand-Attack that blinded Paras a little bit.

"Paras, are you alright?" Heather asked. Paras wiped its eyes and was ready to continue fighting.

"Okay now, Paras use Fury Cutter!" Heather yelled out to her Paras. Paras came coming at Trapinch with Fury Cutter, but Trapinch got out of the way just in time.

"Good job Trapinch, now use Bite!" Patrick ordered. Trapinch came at Paras with a Bite attack that did a good deal of damage as Paras was stuck in Trapinch's mouth.

"Not so fast, Paras use Spore!" Heather retorted. Paras brought spores out of its mouth as Paras was using Spore attack to put Trapinch to sleep.

"Oh no, Trapinch wake up!" Patrick yelled out. Trapinch was still fast asleep as it couldn't do a thing.

"Okay Paras, finish Trapinch off with Slash!" Heather yelled out. Paras unleashed a powerful Slash attack from its claws to knock out the sleeping Trapinch, and Meagan seemed very feared by that.

"Trapinch is unable to battle, the winner is Paras," Meagan said with a little bit of a bad tone. She was worried that Patrick was going to lose, and she didn't want him to lose to her cousins.

"Trapinch, return!" Patrick exclaimed calling back his Trapinch, "Great job, take a nice long rest."

Patrick was now ready to send out his second Pokemon, and he could hope that his next Pokemon could take on Heather's Paras.

"Okay now, I choose you Remoraid!" Patrick yelled out sending out his Remoraid. Remoraid was now going to go up against Heather's Paras.

"A Remoraid, this shouldn't take long. Use Poisonpowder Paras!" Heather commanded to her Paras. Paras unleashed its Poisonpowder which poisoned Remoraid, Meagan only felt more fearful while Patrick kept his cool.

"Poison my Remoraid, let me have a crack at it. Remoraid, use Water Gun!" Patrick shouted. Remoraid unleashed a Water Gun attack that just washed Paras away despite the fact that it was a water attack which had little effect on grass Pokemon.

"Paras is unable to battle, the winner is Remoraid!" Meagan shoued.

Patrick was thrilled that he managed to beat Heather's Paras, but Remoraid was feeling the pain from Poisonpowder.

"Paras, return!" Heather exclaimed calling back her Paras, "Good job Paras, take a nice long rest."

Heather took out her second Pokeball, she was ready to battle against Remoraid which she poisoned with her Paras.

"Okay, lets make things interesting. Come on out Surskit!" Heather yelled out sending out her Surskit. Surskit was now on the battlefield to take on Patrick's Remoraid.

"Okay Surskit, use Haze!" Heather ordered. Surskit unleashed a haze that would cover the battlefield and gave Remoraid a worse feeling.

"Okay, now use Water Sport!" Heather yelled out. Surskit squirted water out of the tip of its head for a Water Sport attack that would strike right at Remoraid. Remoraid didn't seem to feel a thing.

"Let me take of this, Remoraid use Aurora Beam!" Patrick commanded. Remoraid jumped up in pain to fire an Aurora Beam at Surskit, and the Pond Skater Pokemon was hit and got knocked out in one blow.

"Surskit is unable to battle, the winner is Remoraid!" Meagan shouted.

Just as Patrick was celebrating a win for Remoraid, the effects of Poisonpowder finally got to Remoraid, and it too fainted. Patrick was not surprised by the fact that Remoraid went down, the effects of poison can carry on.

"Remoraid is unable to battle," Meagan said with some despair.

Patrick put Remoraid back into its Pokeball, and smiled knowing it did a great job in the battle. Now Patrick had to turn to his last Pokemon, the question was which Pokemon was he going to use.

"Okay now, you're up Kricketune!" Heather yelled out sending out her Kricketune. Patrick was ready to send out his final Pokemon to face off against Heather's Kricketune.

"Ralts, I choose you!" Patrick yelled out sending out his Ralts. Ralts was now going up against Kricketune to decide the outcome of the battle.

"This is one interesting battle," Jake said.

"You said it Jake," Mark replied.

"Why is my sister so concerned for Patrick trying to win?" Katie asked. She did notice that Meagan was feeling down when one of Patrick's Pokemon was unable to battle. Something had to be bothering Meagan.

"Let get this going, Ralts use Calm Mind!" Patrick shouted. Ralts used Calm Mind to make its mind stronger to make better use its psychic powers.

"Okay Kricketune, use Focus Energy!" Heather yelled out. Kricketune powered up with Focus Energy, now the two were set to battle.

"Kricketune, attack Ralts with Fury Cutter!" Heather commanded to her Kricketune. Kricketune came at Ralts with a Fury Cutter, and bug attacks were strong against psychic Pokemon.

"Hurry Ralts, use Teleport!" Patrick retorted. Ralts used Teleport to teleport itself to another location on the battlefield. Kricketune came running at Ralts with another attack.

"Night Slash!" Heather ordered. Kricketune came at Ralts with Night Slash, and Ralts just once again teleproted to avoid the attack.

"Hurry, use Slash!" Heather retorted.

"Teleport!" Patrick shouted. Kricketune attacked Ralts with Slash, but Ralts just teleported away once again which infuriated Heather.

"I'd wish you stop having Ralts use Teleport so I can attack, Kricketune use Bug Buzz on Ralts!" Heather commanded. Kricketune just began to flutter around with Bug Buzz so it could hit Ralts. Kricketune had to make sure to attack from behind so Ralts didn't see Kricketune, and it doesn't use Teleport.

"No more running Ralts, use Confusion!" Patrick yelled out. Ralts saw Kricketune, but instead of teleporting, it trapped Kricketune in its place with Confusion making it unable to move.

"Kricketune, no!" Heather cried.

"Now use Magical Leaf!" Patrick ordered. Ralts blasted shining leaves out for a Magical Leaf attack that would put an end to Kricketune.

"Kricketune is unable to battle, the winner is Ralts! The winner of this Pokemon battle is Patrick Schmidl!" Meagan announced.

Patrick was so happy that he won, but it was Meagan who was more happy because she wanted to see her boyfriend win. She was worried of what her dad was going to say to Patrick if he were to lose in the Poison Gym, and she was doing her best to avoid that.

"Nice job Patrick," Heather said shaking Patrick's hand.

"Why thank you Heather," Patrick replied. The rest of the group watched the battle and had were sharing their thoughts.

"Patrick is doing good so far," Mark said.

"Yeah, lets see how he does against CJ," Jake replied.

Now CJ was on his way onto the battlefield, and Heather was walking off the battlefield. He was ready to face CJ in a Pokemon battle.

"Okay CJ, I'm ready," Patrick said.

"Me too Patrick," CJ replied.

Right after Patrick defeated Heather in a Pokemon battle, he and CJ were now ready to be facing each other in a Pokemon Battle. Patrick's second battle would soon begin.

**Pokemon Update:**

**Patrick Schmidl defeats Heather Kurowski**


	173. Poison Gym: A Bad Break

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon , I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Patrick just beat Meagan and Katie's cousin Heather in a Pokemon battle. Now he was going o face off against their other cousin CJ in a Pokemon battle.

"This Pokemon battle between Patrick Schmidl and CJ Kurowski will now begin. Each trainer may use three Pokemon, and the battle will end when all of one trainer's Pokemon are unable to battle. Let the match begin!" Meagan announced.

Patrick and CJ were now ready to send out their first Pokemon, and Meagan was really eager to see Patrick win.

"Hippopotas, come on out!" CJ yelled out sending out his Hippopotas.

"Come on out Larvitar!" Patrick shouted sending out his Larvitar. Larvitar and Hippopotas were now ready to face off in an intense Pokemon battle.

"Hippopotas, attack Larvitar with Take Down!" CJ yelled out.

"Larvitar, use your Screech!" Patrick shouted to his Larvitar.

Hippopotas was coming at Larvitar with a Take Down attack, but Larvitar unleashed its powerful Screech that just stopped the Hippo Pokemon in its tracks.

"Alright, now use Pursuit!" Patrick yelled out. Larvitar bashed the startled Hippopotas with Pursuit, but it was still on its feet.

"Okay Hippopotas, attack Larvitar with Crunch!" CJ ordered. Hippopotas went up close to Larvitar as it was using its mouth for a Crunch attack.

"Ancientpower Larvitar!" Patrick retorted. Larvitar brought out a large rock so it could attack Hippopotas with Ancientpower. Hippopotas saw the attack, but didn't have enough time to avoid it as the attack went into Hippopotas mouth.

Now Hippopotas was feeling pain from the inside, but it wasn't going to give in to Patrick and his Larvitar so easily.

"Alright Hippopotas, use Dig!" CJ commanded. Hippopotas burrowed underground to use Dig on Larvitar.

"Larvitar, you use Dig as well!" Patrick commanded. Larvitar then dug a hole to follow Hippopotas. The Hippo Pokemon was trying to attack Larvitar from underneath, but Larvitar found Hippopotas and jolted it up back to the surface with a Chip Away attack for a KO.

"Hippopotas is unable to battle, the winner is Larvitar!" Meagan shouted. Patrick and Larvitar celebrated their victory over CJ's Hippopotas, but he still had two more Pokemon that he could use.

"Hippopotas, return!" CJ yelled out calling back his Hippopotas, "You did a great job out there."

"Wow, Larvitar seems to just get better everytime its battling," Katie said.

"Yeah, I see what you mean," Mark said.

"Your sister's boyfriend has one good Larvitar," Jake replied. CJ was now going to send out his next Pokemon.

"Now, attack my Staravia!" CJ shouted sending out his Staravia. Patrick was going to stick with Larvitar as it could stand a chance with its might of the rock type.

"Patrick, your Larvitar may be a rock type, but don't count on your advantages for a victory." CJ said.

"I know that, but this would make a great challenge," Patrick replied.

"Let's see, Staravia use Agility followed by Take Down!" CJ commanded. Staravia increased its speed like crazy with Agility and then came crashing towards Larvitar with Take Down. Larvitar was knocked down by the attack.

"Quick Larvitar, get up and use Thrash!" Patrick shouted. Larvitar got back up in a hurry to use Thrash on Staravia.

"Dodge it and strike with Aerial Ace!" CJ ordered. Staravia saw Larvitar coming with Thrash, and Staravia moved out of the way. Then it turned around and dove down with an Aerial Ace attack that would pound Larvitar to the ground. Larvitar would not get up and it would result in a KO.

"Larvitar is unable to battle, the winner is Staravia," Meagan said concerned about Patrick.

"I have a feeling she might be playing favorites," Heather said.

"No, she's worried about what's going to happen at the Poison Gym when he faces my dad. She wants him to win there immediately on his first try." Katie explained.

"I see your point," Heather replied, "She really can't worry that much."

CJ's Staravia triumphed over Patrick's Larvitar. Patrick called back his Larvitar and took out his second Pokemon.

"I choose you, Furret!" Patrick yelled out sending out his Furret. Now it was Furret's turn to battle against Meagan's cousin CJ and his Staravia.

"So, its going to be Furret?" CJ asked.

"Yes it is," Patrick replied. The battle would rage on.

"Furret, jump up and show Staravia your Iron Tail!" Patrick shouted. Furret jumped into the air where Staravia was flying, and Furret unleashed its Iron Tail attack on Staravia as the Starling Pokemon fell to the ground.

"Staravia NO!" CJ cried.

"Now use Slam!" Patrick commanded. Furret came crashing towards the ground as well using Slam to put out Staravia in a hurry.

"Staravia is unable to battle, the winner is Furret!" Meagan shouted.

Patrick so far was winning the battle against CJ, and now he only has one Pokemon left. CJ was pleased with Patrick's skills as a Pokemon trainer, and he hopes Bibarel can beat Furret and his last Pokemon.

"Okay Bibarel, attack!" CJ yelled out sending out his Bibarel. Bibarel was now up against Furret, everyone was on their seat, and Meagan just felt a little worried.

"I hope Patrick can win," Meagan quietly said to herself.

"Bibarel, lets start things off with Hyper Fang!" CJ shouted. Bibarel was coming at Furret with a Hyper Fang attack.

"Furret, dodge it!" Patrick retorted. Furret jumped out of the way, but CJ had a look thinking that he knew Furret was going to dodge the attack.

"Alright, now use Water Gun!" CJ yelled out. Bibarel fired away with Water Gun and the attack would hit Furret.

"Now use Tackle!" CJ commanded. Bibarel rammed at Furret with Tackle, and Furret would be unconscious.

"Furret is unable to battle, the winner is Bibarel," Meagan said.

"Meagan, I know you're rooting for Patrick," Heather said, "But it doesn't mean you show your emotions for when one of his Pokemon go down."

"It's a referee's job not to do that, it seems like you play favorites," Katie explained.

"Sorry, its not my fault that my dad always has to be so judgemental about my boyfriend!" Meagan shouted. Meagan was starting to tear up, she was just too paranoid about what her dad was going to say.

"Meagan, why don't I referee the rest of the battle, okay," Heather said.

"Fine, whatever," Meagan said in a down tone. She walked away and Heather would take her place as the referee. She sat down next to her sister, and Katie tried to comfort her.

"Take it easy Meagan," Katie said.

After all of the drama blew over with Meagan, Patrick and CJ were ready to face off in the last round.

"Okay, I don't know what's happening with Meagan. I'll make sure it doesn't effect my game. Go Grovyle!" Patrick shouted sending out his Grovyle.

"After this battle, you might want to check on your girlfriend," CJ said.

"I will," Patrick replied. Right now, they had to focus on their battle as Grovyle and Bibarel were ready to rumble.

"Bibarel, attack Grovyle with Superpower!" CJ ordered. Bibarel powered up its strength to attack Grovyle with Superpower.

"Grovyle, use Agility to dodge it and then Quick Attack!" Patrick commanded to his Grovyle. Bibarel came bashing at Grovyle, but the Wood Gecko Pokemon got away in the knick of time with Agility. Grovyle then comes crashing down with Quick Attack that sends Bibarel flying.

"Whoa, are you okay Bibarel!" CJ yelled. Bibarel got up making it feel like it felt nothing at all. Grovyle landing and was awaiting for Bibarel's next move.

"Bibarel, use Headbutt!" CJ shouted. Bibarel came at Grovyle with Headbutt, bu Grovyle used its speed to avoid the attack.

"Nice job, now hit it with your Leaf Blade!" Patrick yelled out. Grovyle attacked Bibarel by using a Leaf Blade attack. The attack would hit Bibarel, and it would be sent flying, but the direction Grovyle sent Bibarel down was a bad one, Heather was right there.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Heather screamed

As Bibarel was being blasted by the power of Grovyle's Leaf Blade, it crashed right into Heather knocking her down.

"HEATHER!" Everyone screamed. Bibarel got up and everyone gathered around Heather to see if she was alright. Grovyle felt pretty bad for what its done, it didn't realize that Bibarel was going right at Heather.

"Are you okay?" Meagan asked. Heather was grasping her left knee in pain, it wasn't good as everyone saw what happened to her.

"Alright, I hear by declare this match over! This is a serious situation!" Patrick announced.

"It's best we do Patrick," CJ responded. The rest of the Pokemon battle was canceled as everyone tried to give Heather some aid to help her with her injury.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Patrick Schmidl and CJ Kurowski had their Pokemon battle canceled due to an injury Heather Kurowski suffered during the battle**


	174. Poison Gym: Taking A Knee

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Heather was in pain as they all gathered around to see what happened. Her left knee seemed to be hurt really bad. Patrick just felt devastated, but Grovyle felt the most devastated because Grovyle used the Leaf Blade attack to send Bibarel in the direction of Heather.

"What's the status with Heather?" Mark asked. Heather was just crying and screaming in pain, it was a serious injury.

"I think her knee is broken," Jake said looking at Heather's knee.

"Yeah, no wonder," Heather said angrily. That was the pain talking, but she couldn't get up. Patrick ran up to Heather, and Grovyle came with Patrick to try and talk to Heather.

"Heather, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to have Grovyle use its Leaf Blade to have Bibarel come crashing towards you." Patrick said. Grovyle tried to apologize to Heather as well for the action it has made.

"Thanks for the apologizes, I understand that Bibarel had no control over itself," Heather responded, "But accidents happen."

Meagan went up to Heather to give her some first aid. If being a Pokemon trainer doesn't work out for Meagan, she considered being a nurse.

"Okay, first I got to make sure to check the scene so that no hazards are around her or any of us," Meagan said looking around. Everyone including Grovyle and Bibarel stepped back so Heather could get some room and Meagan could use her nursing skills on her cousins.

"Now, I got to make her leg comfortable so I got to bring it out," Meagan said to herself trying to extended Heather's leg with little pain as possible. Her leg was out so Meagan could try to work on it.

"I'm going to check your knee, okay," Meagan said.

"Alright, just see what's wrong with it," Heather replied. Meagan checked her knee without touching it because it sets off pain in her leg. She carefully took a look at the knee, and found out what it was.

"It's not broken, it's just sprained," Meagan explained.

"Oh, what a relief," Heather replied with a sigh of relief. Her knee was just sprained, so it wasn't anything serious at all.

"Alright Heather, try to lift your leg," Meagan replied.

"Okay," Heather responded. Heather lifted her leg carefully so that Meagan could put a whole bunch of bandages around her knee. She had a wrap in her backpack for just in case someone was to get seriously hurt.

Heather's knee was put in a nice wrap so it could get a good chance to heal. CJ, Mark, and Jake wanted to know how long this could take.

"So Meagan, how long will it be until Heather's knee is better?" CJ asked.

"Give it about one to two weeks. Just stay here or try to find a place that you can all rest at until her knee makes a full recovery." Meagan explained.

"But that will slow us down from getting to the Pokemon Grand Prix!" Mark exclaimed.

"Let's not worry about that for right now Mark, lets just try and keep Heather company until her leg is better," said Jake.

"That's a good idea, I need to recover before I can do anything else," Heather explained.

"Good job Heather, I hope you all take care and you can continue your journey soon." Meagan said.

"Thanks nurse Meagan," CJ said winking at her because of how she was being a nurse.

"Your welcome CJ," Meagan replied.

Heather just sat there trying to let her leg heal while the rest of the group decided what they were going to do next.

"Why don't you three go on without us," Mark said.

"I could stay longer if you want, I don't mind," Meagan replied.

"No, I already have slowed CJ, Mark, and Jake down. I don't want to do the same with you three," Heather explained.

"You didn't slow us down Heather, we chose to stay with you," Jake explained.

"He's right, you need some company," CJ replied. CJ, Mark, and Jake knew it was the right thing to put their journey on hold and make sure Heather makes a nice recovery so they could get back to going on thier Pokemon adventure.

"I guess we better get going then?" Patrick said unsure of himself.

"Go ahead, sorry our time together had to end like this," Heather said to Patrick, Meagan, and Katie.

"It's okay, I hope to see you guys soon and Heather is in better shape," Katie replied.

"I know you do Katie, and we all hope that too," said CJ.

Patrick, Meagan, and Katie have decided to leave as they all say their goodbyes and hug each other before departing. Mark, Jake, CJ, and Heather all say goodbye as well as the group is now off and continuing their journey.

It was dusk as they all went down the road, and the thing that was going through Patrick's mind was about the events that took place before the accident during the Pokemon battle.

"Meagan, I want to ask you something," Patrick said.

"Yeah, what is it?" Meagan asked.

"About earlier when me and Heather were battling, and me and CJ were battling until the accident," Patrick explained.

"Yeah, go on," Meagan responded.

"Why did it look like you wanted me to win when you were the referee?" Patrick asked. Meagan was too worried to talk to Patrick about that, but she had to explain everything that was bothering her.

"I just wanted to see you win, I'm afraid of what my dad is going to say about you," Meagan explained.

"Meagan, I was battling your cousins. I haven't battled your dad yet," Patrick explained to Meagan.

"I know, but I'm afraid of seeing you lose and I don't want that to happen." Meagan replied, "I'm trying the best I can to make sure it doesn't happen."

"Let me worry about myself, and you worry about yourself okay," said Patrick.

"Okay," Meagan replied trying to calm down. Katie was hearing the conversation and she didn't feel well after hearing the two talk. Katie was worried something bad could happen soon.

The only thing the group could do now is move forward towards Manaus and get to the Poison Gym to get their Poison Token.

**Pokemon Update:**

**Mark Tonkel, Jake Tonkel, CJ Kurowski, and Heather Kurowski stay behind to tend to Heather's sprained knee**


	175. Poison Gym: Turning Over A New Bayleef

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Margaret Schmidl was training all of her Pokemon in an area with some trees so that she could get ready for her next gym battle. Her Chikorita, Shroomish, Skitty, Nuzleaf, Oddish, and Vulpix have been getting better everyday.

"Chikorita, use Razor Leaf and then dashed to the other side to use Light Screen!" Margaret yelled out to her Chikorita. Chikorita attacked with Razor Leaf, and then ran over to use Light Screen to stop the Razor Leaf.

"Good job, now Shroomish use your Headbutt on that tree! Followed by Poisonpowder and Spore!" Margaret commanded. Shroomish jumped up and used Headbutt on a tree really hard. The tree didn't fall down, but Shroomish made it feel like nothing as it then used Poisonpowder and Spore at the same time.

"Excellent, okay Skitty lets see your Faint Attack," Margaret said to her Skitty. Skitty just pelted downward for a Faint attack which was very sucessful.

"Nuzleaf, lets see how you did with your Nature Power," Margaret said to her Nuzleaf. Nuzleaf unleashed its Nature Power which ended up turning into a Swift attack because the grass there was short.

"Okay, now lets see Extrasensory followed by a Faint Attack," Margaret ordered. Nuzleaf showed off an extordinary Extrasensory that just bent some nearby logs around followed by a Faint Attack on the logs crushing them in half.

"Nice work, Oddish show me your Poisonpowder, Stun Spore, and Sleep Powder all at once!" Margaret commanded to her Oddish. Oddish was able to pull off Poisonpowder, Stun Spore, and Sleep Powder all in one move.

"Okay now Vulpix, use Will-o-wisp followed by Confuse Ray!" Margaret shouted out. Vulpix was able to pull off the orders that Margaret gave by using Will-o-wisp and then letting Confuse Ray go right through the attack.

"Follow it up with a Flame Burst," Margaret said to her Vulpix. Vulpix blasted out a Flame Burst attack that would burn a bush instantly.

"Good job everyone, now I like to have a battle with someone," Margaret said out loud. One trainer managed to hear her, he had red hair and mean looking eyes. He wore a yellow poncho, orange pants, and brown sandals.

"Hello, I am Ordel.," the Pokemon trainer replied, "I heard you want to have a Pokemon battle with someone."

"Matter of fact, I do. You and me one Pokemon for each of us," Margaret said.

"I'm honored to be battling you," said Ordel. The old man came by once again riding a Stantler towards Margaret and Ordel. He had a banner reading _Pokemon Battle Referee Service._

"Do you have a life?" Margaret asked.

"Nope, this is all I do!" the old man exclaimed. Margaret and Ordel both took seperate sides for the Pokemon battle.

"This Pokemon battle between the trainer on my left and the trainer on my right will now begin. Each trainer will battle with just one Pokemon, and the Pokemon left standing will win. Let the battle begin!" the old man announced.

"I choose you Doduo!" Ordel yelled out sending out a Doduo.

"Okay Chikorita, you can handle this one!" Margaret yelled out sending out her Chikorita. Ordel had a Doduo, while Margaret used her Chikorita for her Pokemon battle against Ordel.

"I should have the edge because that is a grass type Pokemon and flying type Pokemon can beat a grass type Pokemon," Ordel explained.

"Don't count on type advantages, its skill that wins battles," Margaret explained.

"Let's see, Doduo use your Peck attack on that Chikorita!" Ordel yelled out. Doduo came running at Chikorita with a Peck attack ready to knock out Chikorita.

"Use Reflect Chikorita!" Margaret retorted. Chikorita used Reflect to create a shield from Doduo's Peck as it was unable to get through thus slowing down Doduo.

"What the?" Ordel questioned.

"Now Chikorita, use Energy Ball!" Margaret shouted. Chikorita blasted out an Energy Ball attack that was targeted for Doduo.

"Dodge and use Thrash!" Ordel commanded. Doduo avoided the attack and charged at Chikorita with Thrash. Chikorita was getting pummeled big time by Doduo and there was nothing Margaret could do about it.

"No, Chikorita!" Margaret cried. After the next blow delivered by Doduo, it got confused. The bad news for Doduo, Chikorita was able to withstand the attack and Margaret felt good about that.

"Doduo, snap out of it!" Ordel shouted.

"Chikorita, Body Slam!" Margaret yelled out. Chikorita jumped up into the air only to crash downward at Doduo with a Body Slam attack that knocked the Twin Bird Pokemon out of commission.

"Doduo is unable to battle, the winner is Chikorita! The winner of this battle is the trainer on my left!" the old man announced as a flocked of Wingull came and took him away into the sky.

"I can't believe I lost," Ordel said calling back his Doduo.

"I told you it takes skill to win, and I knew what I was doing despite getting pummeled by Doduo's Thrash," Margaret explained. Chikorita was so happy with the victory that it began to glow.

"Chikorita, what's happening to you?" Margaret asked. She had to know that her Chikorita was now evolving, and it evolved into a Bayleef.

"Oh my gosh, is that a Bayleef?" Margaret asked herself taking out her Pokemon Scanner. As she identified the Pokemon in front of her, it was indeed a Bayleef. Margaret Schmidl just saw her starter Pokemon evolve right in front of her.

"Congratulations, your Pokemon evolved," Ordel happily said.

"I know, I got a Bayleef now!" Margaret exclaimed in joy hugging her new Bayleef. It was a joyous occasion as Margaret's Chikorita evolves into Bayleef and now she is more determined to get into the Pokemon Grand Prix with her brothers.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Margaret Schmidl: Chikorita evolves into Bayleef**


	176. Poison Gym: Zubat Tunnel

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Finding themselves inside a cave, the group decides to take a shortcut through a frightening cave filled with a whole bunch of Zubat and Golbat. Patrick wasn't scared at all, Meagan and Katie were pretty freaked out.

"Patrick, how much further do we have to go?" Meagan asked.

"About another half mile and we should be all the way out of here," Patrick answered.

"Why did we have to go this way?" Katie asked all scared.

"Because it will get us to Manaus faster," Patrick answered.

"I would've felt better taking the long way around rather than go through this scary cave filled with a whole bunch of Zubat and golbat." Meagan said in fear.

Going through this cave would end up saving everyone about a full day. Patrick knew that this would have to be the quickest way to Manaus.

They all quietly tried to get through the cave without waking up any of the Zubat or Golbat because that would startle them. Katie was feeling pretty freaked out about going through the cave along with her sister, and then she saw a Shuppet and freaked out.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Katie screamed.

"KATIE!" the two of them screamed at the same time. The Zubat and Golbat heard Katie's scream and they would awaken to attack the entire group.

"Nice going Katie, now we got to deal with a whole bunch of company!" Patrick angrily said looking at all of the Zubat and Golbat. Everyone had to take out a Pokemon to try and attack all of the Pokemn.

"Luxio, come on out!" Meagan yelled out sending out her Luxio.

"Luxio use your Shock Wave attack to zap all of the Zubat and Golbat around!" Meagan commanded while still freaking out. Luxio unleashed a Shock Wave attack that would fry up all of the Zubat and Golbat around. However there still were more coming towards the group.

"I got to do something, it's Pikachu time!" Katie shouted sending out her Pikachu.

"Pikachu, use Thundershock all around the place!" Katie yelled out. Pikachu jumped in and zapped all of the Zubat and Golbat around her. There still were many Zubat and Golbat swarming in at the group.

"How many of these things live here?" Patrick asked himself while shielding himself from the attacks.

Luxio and Pikachu were still fighting off Zubat and Golbat, and that the rate they were going in they were never going to get out. Soon Luxio and Pikachu were out of energy and couldn't continue.

"Come on Luxio!" Meagan cried.

"Pikachu, come on!" Katie cried. The girls thought they were finish as they saw all of the Zubat and Golbat attacking. Patrick then came up with a brillant idea.

"I know how we can get these Zubat and Golbat out of our way and get out of this cave at the same time," Patrick said taking out a Pokeball.

"You have a plan?" Meagan asked.

"You bet I do, go Larvitar!" Patrick shouted sending out his Larvitar. Larvitar was standing ready for combat, but Patrick picked it up and held it around his arms.

"Everyone get some earplugs because this is not going to be pretty," Patrick said to Meagan and Katie. They called back their Pokemon and got out some earmuffs from their backpacks. No idea why they had those, but Patrick had some too.

"Larvitar, SCREECH!" Patrick shouted out loud. Larvitar blasted out a loud Screech that would frighten all of the Zubat and Golbat as the group would make a dash for the exit. Larvitar's Screech still went out startling all of the Pokemon, and in moments the group would escape.

"Larvitar, you can stop," Patrick said to his Larvitar. They were finally out of the cave and back outside, and Patrick would take out his Pokeball to call back his Larvitar.

"I'm glad that's over," Meagan said heaving after a long run.

"I thought Slakoth was the worst thing I ever dealt with, I was wrong," Katie said, "But Slakoth is still annyoing!"

Now the group was out of the cave, they would witness in front of their very eyes the Amazon River. It was the second longest river in the world behind only the Nile River. Patrick took a look at the map on his Pokemon Scanner and sees that Manaus is right along the Amazon River.

"Manaus is right along the Amazon River, we can just follow the river towards Manaus," Patrick said. So the group now learned they could follow the Amazon River towards the city of Manaus so that they could get to the Poison Gym.

"Do me a favor from now on Patrick," Katie said.

"Sure Katie, what's that?" Patrick asked.

"No more shortcuts!" Katie pouted.

**Pokemon Updates: NONE**


	177. Poison Gym: Flow With The Finneon

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Patrick, Meagan, and Katie were following the Amazon River as they learned on Patrick's Pokemon Scanner that Manaus was near the river. As they were walking along the river, they saw a couple of Carvanha, a couple of Barboach, and plenty of Magikarp.

"How much further till we get to Manaus?" Katie asked.

"Pretty soon Katie," Patrick answered.

As they were walking, they found a man with a straw hat, a striped red and white shirt, blue shorts, and black flip-flops fishing in the river.

"Look, there's a guy fishing," Meagan said pointing to the man fishing.

The man noticed the group and waived hello.

"Why hello there young kids, don't be shy come on over," the man said.

The group decided why not, they walked up to the man fishing.

"Does something catch your interest watching a man fish?" the man asked.

"Well, we didn't want to distract you, but my girlfriend here," Patrick said interrupted by Meagan covering his mouth.

"Not..another..word mister," Meagan replied.

The man laughed at Meagan covering up Patrick's mouth with her hand.

"You kids aren't causing any trouble, its okay," the man said with a friendly tone, "My name is Ollie."

"Pleased to meet you Ollie, I'm Patrick," Patrick said introducing himself.

"My name is Meagan," said Meagan introducing herself.

"And I'm Katie!" Katie exclaimed jumping up and introducing herself.

The group all introduced themselves to Ollie with a friendly gesture.

"So, fishing for some Pokemon?" Patrick asked.

"Matter of fact, yes I am. These here rivers contain some decent Pokemon." Ollie explained, "You need to have a keen eye when you fish."

The group was pretty interested in hearing a fishing lesson from Ollie, and then his rod began to jiggle.

"Holy tamoli, I think I got something!" Ollie exclaimed.

He tried to put the rod as hard as possible while the group could just stand there and watch. Ollie would end up pulling out a Feebas.

"It's just a Feebas," Ollie said.

Katie looked up Feebas on the Pokemon Scanner and learned it may seem like a useful Pokemon.

"I'll toss this back in," Ollie replied tossing the Feebas back in the water.

Katie just smacked her head in frustration that he tossed Feebas back in the water.

"Why did you toss that Feebas back in the water, it could evolve into a Milotic!" Katie yelled out.

"I knew that, I just don't have the essentials to make it evolve," Ollie explained.

"Oh, I see," Katie replied.

So Ollie went fishing again and the group watched for about a minute until the rod jiggled once again.

"I got something else!" yelled out Ollie.

Ollie managed to pull the fish out of the water, and it turned out that he pulled out of the river a Finneon.

"Whoa, I got a Finneon!" Ollie shouted in joy.

Meagan wanted to learn more about Finneon, so she took out her Pokemon Scanner to get an analysis on Finneon.

"Wow, what was a Finneon doing here in the river?" Meagan asked, "I thought they were found in the sea."

It did seem like a mystery why a Finneon was swimming in the river, and Ollie did catch that concern that maybe it was lost.

"What do you think we should do with Finneon?" Katie asked.

"Let me try and communicate with Finneon," Patrick said.

We went down to the Finneon and tried to understand what it was saying to everyone.

"So, what is that Finneon saying?" Ollie asked.

"It seems pretty hard to know what it's saying, I have an idea," Patrick said.

He took out Remoraid's pokeball and called out Remoraid.

"Remoraid, do you think you can try to speak to Finneon?" Patrick asked.

Remoraid nodded yes and began to take a look at the lonely Finneon. The Aqua Jet Pokemon and the Wing Fish Pokemon were communicating and Remoraid was able to let Patrick understand what the case with Finneon was.

"What is Finneon saying?" Meagan asked.

"Finneon said that was swimming in the ocean, but thought this was still the ocean." Patrick explained, "When it was fished out of the water, Finneon learned that this was really a river."

Now they learned that Finneon wasn't only lost, but confused as well. They still had to think of what they were going to do.

"We should try to take Finneon back to the sea," Meagan said.

"Don't worry about a thing Patrick, Meagan, and Katie. I'll take this Finneon back to the ocean on my own." Ollie said.

"You're really going to do that?" Patrick asked, "Are you sure you don't want us to come with you?"

"No, I'm fine. Thanks for the offer though, you just continue along with your journey okay," said Ollie.

"Well, okay." Meagan said.

"It's nice that we could try to help," Katie replied.

"Your welcome, I got a boat so I can drive it to the ocean," Ollie explained.

After hearing Ollie had a boat, Patrick then gave a request to the fisherman.

"Excuse me, do you think that boat can carry up to four people?" Patrick asked.

"Yes it can, why do you ask?" Ollie asked.

"Could you give us a lift to Manaus on your way to the sea?" Katie asked.

"I'd be delighted, follow me," Ollie responded.

The group followed Ollie down the river for a little bit and saw a small white boat. That was the boat that Ollie would use when he travels along the water.

"So, this is your boat?" Patrick asked.

"Looks awesome!" Katie exclaimed.

"Yes, and thank you. I can take you all to Manaus and take this Finneon back to the ocean," Ollie explained.

Patrick, Meagan, Katie, Ollie, and the Finneon were all aboard as Ollie started up the boat.

The boat began to move and everyone was enjoying the ride. They saw many more Pokemon along the way such as Yanma, Poliwag, Lotad, Mankey, Rattata, and Hoppip.

"Were almost there everyone!" Ollie said out loud to everyone.

About 15 minutes later, the group finally arrived at the city of Manaus. Patrick, Meagan, and Katie all got off and said their goodbyes and thank yous to Ollie.

"Thanks for the lift," Meagan said.

"Goodbye Ollie, goodbye Finneon," Katie said.

"I hope Finneon gets home safely," Patrick replied.

"It will, I'm going to ride this boat to the ocean right now," Ollie explained, "Enjoy your stay in Manaus,"

The group waived goodbye to Ollie and Finneon as they went down the Amazon River to get back to the sea. They finally arrived in Manaus as they get prepared for the Puente sister's dad at the Poison Gym. Meagan started to feel worried again as she was ready to deal with her dad.

"(Sigh) I'm not looking forward to this," Meagan said in fear.

A few hours later, Ollie finally arrived at the sea with Finneon. He had the Finneon in a bucket of water ready to jump into the ocean.

"Okay Finneon, were here," Ollie said to Finneon, "Now you take care okay,"

Finneon jumped out of the bucket and into the sea where it swam away jumping around. Ollie was pretty happy that Finneon was back in the ocean as it was swimming in the sea.

The Finneon then paused and started to glow. It evolved into a Lumineon and a school of Finneon came by to swim away with the newly evolved Lumineon.

**Pokemon Updates: NONE**


	178. Poison Gym: Twins VS Celebrities Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

During a Pokemon battle between Patrick and CJ, Heather's knee was sprained by a collision with CJ's Bibarel when taking a hit from Grovyle's Leaf Blade. Mark, Jake, and CJ all managed to get Heather to a town called Japura.

While having their Pokemon rest at the Pokemon Center, the boys took Heather to a hospital so she could get her knee examined. Heather was with the doctor laying down on a bed to know what is going to happen.

"So doctor, what's the case with my knee?" Heather asked.

"Well, it is a sprained left knee. All you just need to do is have it in a brace for about a week and you'll be back on track." the doctor explained.

"That's what my cousin thought, but thank you very much," Heather said.

Heather managed to go back to the lobby with a brace on her knee, that is where she found Mark, Jake, and her brother CJ.

"So, how is the knee Heather?" CJ asked.

"It'll be fine in about one week," Heather answered.

"That shouldn't be long for you to recover," Mark said.

"Yeah, we can all wait about one week before you get back to your old self," Jake said to Heather.

Heather was so relived not only that this would only last one more week, but the fact that her brother and her friends are sticking by her side.

The four of them went outside to a park in the city with luxious trees and green grass. Mark and Jake were sparring with their Pokemon while CJ was feeding his Pokemon, and Heather just let her Pokemon play around.

"So, I see that Surskit, Kricketune, and Paras are all doing alright," CJ said looking at Heather's Pokemon.

"Thanks CJ, and you're Pokemon are doing well too," Heather replied.

CJ smiled at his sister for what he said about his Pokemon.

Then, two people saw Mark and Jake train their Pokemon. The faces were pretty familiar, it was the celebrity couple Garret Oliver and Christina Wilcox. Garret still had the two losses over Patrick running through his head, because he fought a whole bunch of Pokemon trainers and won, but not against Patrick.

"It looks like we got some more challengers ahead of us," Garret said looking at Mark and Jake, "Come on Christina, lets give them a run for their money."

"Garret, haven't you learned anything from the battles you lost?" Christina questioned.

She was pretty livid that he wasn't admitting that Patrick was the better trainer than he was.

Garret was ready to encounter the Tonkel twins, and Christina had to be dragged into the battle. He approached Mark and Jake and CJ and Heather noticed the two celebrities.

"Hey, you over there!" Garret yelled out pointing at Mark and Jake.

"Huh, is that who I think it is?" Mark questioned himself looking at the two celebrities ready for a challenge.

"Are those two people over there Garret Oliver and Christina Wilcox?" CJ asked.

"Yeah, it looks like it," Heather said observing Garret and Christina.

Garret dragged Christina along with him to go up straight to Mark and Jake. He meant business as he was ready for a battle.

"You two, I want a Pokemon battle to make sure that my Pokemon are not weak!" Garret screamed.

"Yeah, you got to challenge us," said Christina.

Mark and Jake were surprised to hear that the two movie stars wanted to challenge them to a Pokemon battle, and CJ and Heather were up for it as well.

"Were in for a Pokemon tag battle!" Mark yelled out.

"Yeah, the two of you versues the two of us!" Jake yelled out.

"I'll be the referee for the battle!" CJ shouted.

"You, why not me?" Heather questioned.

"Because of your knee, I need you to be safe somewhere okay," CJ said.

"Okay, I can watch from over there," Heather replied to her brother.

Heather gathered all of her Pokemon to be with her as they got to watch the battle together.

Garret and Christina were ready to face Mark and Jake, and Garret still doesn't know that they were Patrick's cousins.

"Now the fun is going to begin, my Pokemon are no longer weak!" Garret exclaimed.

"I'm ready to battle you, but just give us your best shot," Christina said.

"The two of us are ready!" Mark and Jake said in union. They all had their pokeballs out, and they were ready to battle.

**Pokemon Updates: NONE**


	179. Poison Gym: Twins VS Celebrities Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Mark and Jake were now ready to challenge Garrert and Christina to a Pokemon battle. Each group of trainers took opposite sides while CJ took the duties of being the referee. Heather was just on the sidelines.

"This Pokemon Tag Battle between Mark and Jake Tonkel, versues Garret Oliver and Christina Wilcox will now begin! Each trainer may use one Pokemon, but once both Pokemon from the same team can't continue, then the opposing trainers win the battle. Begin the match!" CJ announced.

"Alright Plusle, come on out!" Mark yelled out sending out his Plusle.

"Minun, you're up!" Jake yelled out sending out his Minun.

"Kecleon, get out there and win!" Garret shouted sending out his Kecleon.

"I choose you Pinsir!" Christina shouted sending out her Pinsir.

Mark had his Plusle while Jake choose to battle with Minun, and Garret used his Kecleon while his girlfriend Christina came out with Pinsir.

"Pinsir, use Focus Energy!" Christina yelled out. Pinsir gathered a whole bunch of energy to make itself stronger.

"Kecleon, use Shadow Sneak!" Garret commanded.

Kecleon came after Plusle with Shadow Sneak, but Plusle got out of the way.

"Mark, are you ready?" Jake asked.

"Yes I am!" Mark replied.

The two twins would have their Pokemon get ready for battle.

"Helping hand!" they both yelled out at the same time.

Plusle and Minun would use their Helping Hand to make each other much stronger for their next attack.

"Now use Thunderbolt!" they both yelled out at the same time.

Plusle and Minun unleashed a Thunderbolt attack right at their opponents.

"Kecleon, dodge it!" Garret yelled out.

Kecleon got out of the way of Plusle's Thunderbolt, but Pinsir was zapped by Minun's Thunderbolt.

"Hang in there Pinsir, use Swords Dance!" Christina yelled out to her Pinsir.

Pinsir brought out magical swords to make itself stronger.

"Good, now use Submission on both of those Pokemon!" Christina yelled out.

Pinsir had to get its hands on Plusle and Minun, but it would need a little help.

"Okay Kecleon, Psybeam right where Plusle and Minun are!" Garret ordered.

Kecleon blasted two Psybeam attacks, one where Plusle was, and the other where Minun was.

The two Pokemon ended up running into each other, only to be in the grasp of Pinsir's Submission attack.

"Plusle!" Mark cried.

"Minun!" Jake cried.

Pinsir crushed the two Pokemon with its pincers, and at the same time, both Plusle and Minun were knocked out.

"Plusle and Minun are both unable to battle, the winners are Kecleon and Pinsir! The winners of this Pokemon Tag Battle are Garret Oliver and Christina Wilcox!" CJ announced.

"Yeah baby! Kecleon is strong!" Garret shouted in joy.

"Nice job Pinsir," said Christina speaking with her Pinsir.

Mark and Jake went up to their Pokemon, Plusle and Minun never really had much fight in them as they went down in a bit of a hurry.

"Plusle, you did your best," Mark said to his Plusle.

"Minun, good job," Jake said to his Minun.

Mark and Jake were impressed by Garret and Christina's battle performance.

"You two are great," Mark said.

"Thank you, we do want to get into the Pokemon Grand Prix," Christina replied.

"Wait a minute, Hollywood celebrities like you two want to enter the Pokemon Grand Prix?" Heather questioned.

"Yeah, we both have six tokens already," Garret answered, "We both have Rock Tokens, Ice Tokens, Steel Tokens, Fire Tokens, Bug Tokens, and Poison Tokens,"

Garret and Christina both were trying to get into the Pokemon Grand Prix, but the number one goal for Garret was to beat Patrick in a Pokemon battle.

"Six tokens, were not at six tokens yet," Jake replied.

"Well you better continue working hard because you need to win at all 16 Pokemon Gyms to enter the Grand Prix," Christina explained.

"We could continue, but we have a little setback," Mark explained.

"Setback?" Garret questioned.

"My sister sprained her knee during a collision from a Pokemon battle that she refereed, and were waiting for it to heal so we could continue our Pokemon journey," CJ explained, "When she is at 100%, were going to get back on track."

"Good idea, give your friend a chance to get healthy before a serious injury comes in," Christina replied.

Garret was now starting to feel impatient.

"Christina baby, we got to get moving!" Garret shouted.

"Sorry, but me and Garret have to go, he's going after a Pokemon trainer named Patrick Schmidl," Christina explained.

"Wait, that's our cousin!" Mark and Jake both said at the same time.

"Really, how many relatives do he have as Pokemon trainers?" Garret questioned.

"What does he have against Patrick?" Jake asked.

"Don't ask, were just going to get going now," Christina said walking away with Garret.

They wonder how he knew Patrick and what he had against him.

"Did Patrick do something to him in the past?" CJ asked.

"I don't know, maybe he battled him before and lost," Heather said, "I bet he wants a rematch."

What Heather didn't know, she guessed correctly. Now they watch the celebrity couple walk off with Mark and Jake standing, CJ standing next to Heather while she sits on the ground. They must wait for Heather's knee to heal before they can continue their adventure.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Garret Oliver and Christina Wilcox defeat Mark Tonkel and Jake Tonkel in a Pokemon Tag Battle**


	180. Poison Gym: Step Up Against The Step Dad

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Patrick, Meagan, and Katie were finally in the city of Manaus. They all took a visit to the Pokemon Center so that their Pokemon could all rest up before entering the Poison Gym.

Meagan has just been worried about Patrick the whole time when they were on their way to Manaus. Now that they're there, she now seems more paranoid than ever before.

"You better win Patrick," Meagan said.

"I will, just take it easy and focus on your battle," Patrick replied.

Katie doesn't like it when her sister was freaking out, and the two of them facing their dad should've been a good thing.

Then, a big man walked into the Pokemon Center where he wore a gray T-shirt, black shorts, and black sneakers.

"Hey there!" the man yelled out.

Meagan and Katie saw the man who walked into the Pokemon Center, it was their dad Phil.

"Is that your dad over there?" Patrick asked.

"Yeah, technically he is not my dad, he is my stepdad," Meagan explained, "My mom divorced once and when she remarried, it was to Phil."

"So who was your real dad again," Patrick asked.

"My real dad who's name was Ollie walked out on us when we were little. We never heard from him, but my stepdad has tried to ease the pain a bit," Meagan explained.

So though it was Meagan and Katie's stepdad, they still considered calling him thier dad. He went up to the counter to put his Pokemon up for refreshing, and then walked up to his two daughters.

"Hey there Meagan, hey there Katie!" Phil exclaimed.

"Hey dad," the two girls said going up to their dad.

They gave him a hug while Patrick just stood over there and watched. Phil noticed him too.

"Hey there Patrick," Phil said waiving to Patrick.

"Hey there," Patrick said greeting Meagan and Katie's dad.

Meagan was completly concerned that her dad was going to say something bad about Patrick. He has been doing that since they were going together.

"So, what brings you all here, don't tell me," Phil said, "You came for a gym battle with your old man."

"Yes dad," Katie said.

"You bet we're ready for a battle," Patrick said with a competitive attitude.

Phil was looking forward to battling his step daughters, but he had a little glare to Patrick that he just ignored. Meagan noticed it and her dad looked at her.

"Meagan, could I talk to you for a moment," Phil replied.

Meagan and Phil went to the corner of the Pokemon Center, and Patrick and Katie saw them go to the corner to talk.

"What do you think they're going to talk about?" Patrick asked.

"I don't know, I'm not sure," Katie said.

Meagan and Phil were having a discussion and it was about Patrick. He was making some judgements about him once again that aggrivated Meagan.

"Dad, he is a good Pokemon trainer," Meagan replied, "I've seen him battle."

"Meagan, I don't think he is good enough," Phil explained, "I want the best for you and I don't think he is exprienced enough."

Meagan secretly was feeling upset, she didn't want to show it in front of her dad. She just wanted to storm up to Patrick and make sure he wins.

"He is good, I'll show you," Meagan said.

"Well, I"m going to head back to the gym right now. I look forward to facing you and Katie." Phil responded, "He is going to lose by the way."

"No he won't," Meagan retorted.

Phil just walked away to get his Pokemon back, and then left the Pokemon Center to return to his duties at the Pokemon Gym. Meagan just walked up to Patrick.

"You better win Patrick!" Meagan pouted.

"I will, now calm down," Patrick said frightened.

"What happened Meagan?" Katie asked.

"He made another judgement about Patrick on how he isn't an experienced Pokemon trainer and that I could do better!" Meagan pouted.

"Don't let this get to you, okay honey," Patrick said trying to comfort her.

"Win the battle, okay!" Meagan shouted.

Patrick and Katie couldn't stand Meagan being that upset, then they all heard the announcement that their Pokemon were healed. They all grabbed their Pokemon and made their way to the Poison Gym.

As they were walking, Meagan still felt upset about what her dad said and Patrick and Katie were pretty disappointed on how she reacted.

"Meagan, I know it hurts but he'll do fine," Katie said.

"Yeah, and if I lose it isn't the end of the world," Patrick said.

"He's going to keep saying stuff about you about how you aren't good enough for me and how you will be a low life Pokemon trainer," Meagan explained.

"Only I can control what happens, you focus on yourself," Patrick said to Meagan, "You are under the pressure of making sure I win, focus on winning your own battle okay."

"I'll try," Meagan responded.

About a few minutes later, the group finally arrived at the Poison Gym. The Gym looked like a giant gray sewer pipe. They all went inside and registered to enter the Poison Gym.

Patrick, Meagan, and Katie gave the receponist their Pokemon IDs, and they were given Poison Gym Cards so that they can enter the Poison Gym Chambers and try to make it all the way to Phil.

"Okay, this is it," Meagan said, "Let us hope that we all win the Poison Token right now."

Patrick, Meagan, and Katie all entered through the door and now they begin to take part in the trials of the Poison Gym.

**Pokemon Updates: NONE**


	181. Poison Gym: Trials Of The Poison Gym

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

**Poison Gym-Level 1:**

So everyone entered the Poison Gym Trials in hopes of clearing the four levels to get to Phil. The trials looked like a sewer type place.

Patrick entered and came across a pipe that he had to cross, but there was a giant fan blade in the middle of the path swinging.

"Better time my rush," Patrick said.

Patrick managed to dash past the fan blades and make it all the way to the other side where there was a pipe tunnel, but little does he know it was actually a slide.

Meagan jumped down the slide, but she didn't notice that there were two paths down the slide, she went down the right path and landed in acid causing her to die. Meagan reappeared at the start, made it past the fans again and looked at the slide.

"I take it you have to manuver down this slide in order to get further or else you will go the wrong way and maybe virtually die," Meagan said to herself.

Meagan went down the slide again and this time went down the left path of the slide. She made it all the way down only to come across another slide. She takes it that its a memory obstacle as well. Meagan went down the second slide and would learn it was left and right and she would make it.

Katie came across a room with a pipe on the right and a green barrier above. She notices that there is a ladder that she must climb.

"I think I got to climb that ladder to get what I need." Katie said to herself.

She climbed the ladder and saw another pipe slide. She went down the slide and saw another fork in the slide, she went left and came across a room with another narrow pipe. There were fans on the sides that would blow her away.

She managed to make it on her first try and find a button. Katie pressed the button and went down the other slide where there were two paths that meet and she ended up back in the same room only to see the pipe blowing air out. She went up to the pipe and floated up, but she still needed the key.

Katie climbed the ladder again and went down the slide only to go right this time. She came across another narrow pipe only with slime to make it slippery. Katie managed to make it across carefully to obtain the green key, go down the slide back into the same room.

Patrick floated up the air pipe and unlocked the green barrier. He went down the tunnel to see another slimy pipe with three giant fan blades turning at different speeds, one faster after the other. On the other side was the No.1 door, he made it across without being hit and entered through the door.

"You have made it through Level 1. In order to clear Level 1, you must beat the trainer in a one-on-one battle." the sound system said. "BEGIN BATTLE!"

"Go Koffing!" the virtual trainer yelled out sending out a virtual Koffing.

"Alright now, go Trapinch!" Patrick yelled out sending out his Trapinch.

"Koffing, use Smog!" the virtual trainer yelled out.

The virtual Koffing used Smog on Trapinch, but it managed to avoid the attack with Dig.

"Good job Trapinch, now use Sand Tomb!" Patrick yelled out.

Trapinch atacked Koffing with Sand Tomb, the Koffing was caught in the attack and would be knocked out.

"Trainer defeated, you may advance." the sound system said. Patrick would proceed to Level 2, along with Meagan and Katie.

**Poison Gym-Level 2:**

Patrick entered Level 2 and came across a pipe in the middle of the room. He hopped down the pipe and saw green haze in the room, but it turned out it was poison gas.

"Poison gas, I got to make it through quickly!" Patrick shouted.

He could only be in such an environment for 2 minutes during the time anyone was down there. He dashed across the sewer tunnel to find a swinging fan blade, then another, and then come across an air pipe. There was a path on the right where he had to cross a pipe with another fan blade. He made it across pushed the button on the other side, and made it back as well to jump onto the pipe and into safety.

Meagan was out of the poison gas area, and she was relieved that she got through that room. Now Meagan entered a giant room filled with pipes above her, and three air pipes where one of those pipes leads to a door with a flashing blue and red barrier.

"Got to find those keys and make it through that door," Meagan said to herself.

The air pipes were already on, Meagan jumped onto one of them to come across a pipe that was part normal and slimy. She avoided two huge fan blades to grab the red key. She jumped down to take another pipe up to another kind of pipe like that with two fan blades that she would get across. She grabbed the blue key, jumped down to the other pipe. The pipe had a slight incline where she endured a fast swinging fan blade, but she timed her dash and made it to the door where she unlocked the barrier to proceed.

Katie was now in a room with two pipes and a green barrier, but there was a No.2 door on the other side of the barrier. She saw that one of the pipes had air coming out of it, but the other didn't meaning that was the pipe she had to descend down.

"Okay, this must be my way in and that must be my way out," Katie said.

She jumped down the pipe and entered another poison gas area, she saw the air pipe next to her knowing that is her exit. She entered the room where it was a slimy pipe. Katie carefully crossed the pipe avoiding a fan blowing from the left, a fan blowing from the right, and two giant fan blades, and one of them had two blades. There was also more fans blowing from the sides and then she would finally get the green key.

Patrick got that key, and managed to make it all the way back to where he was before, and in the knick of time because every second matters in that poison chamber. He used the green key to unlock the barrier and enter through the No.2 door right in front of him.

"You have made it through Level 2. In order to clear Level 2, you must beat the trainer in a one-on-one battle." the sound system said. "BEGIN BATTLE!"

"Go Ekans!" the virtual trainer yelled out sending out a virtual Ekans.

"Go Larvitar!" Patrick yelled out sending out his Larvitar.

"Ekans, use Poison Sting!" the virtual trainer yelled out. the virtual Ekans unleashed a Poison Sting attack at Larvitar, but took no harm.

"Good job Larvitar, now use Chip Away!" Patrick commanded. Larvitar attacked Ekans with Chip Away and knocked it out.

"Trainer defeated, you may advance." the sound system said. Patrick entered the door to Level 3, Meagan and Katie would join him.

**Poison Gym-Level 3:**

Patrick would enter the third level only to see a another pipe slide. He went down the slide and came across a fork where he went left, but he fell into acid and was back at start. He went down the pipe once again and went right, then right again at the next fork, and then another right and fell into acid.

"Man, these slides can get a little irritating," Patrick said to himself.

This time he went right, right, then left, but another acid pit was down there. Now he knew that there was a trick, so he went down the right path, then left this time, and he would make it to the end.

Meagan came across another slide after the one she went down, she went down the slide and would go left and then right. When she got out, she came across a room with four pipes. One was a narrow pipe with a fan on the left, then a slimy pipe, then a narrow pipe with a fan blade, and a slimy pipe with a fan on the right.

"I totally get it, that slide determines what the obstacle is for when you get into this room," Meagan explained to herself.

Meagan was at the second pipe that was just slimy, she carefully made it across and went down the pipe slide ahead of her where all the slides merged and she went into another room with pipe slides.

Katie jumped down the slide where there were three paths. She would go left, left, and right only to enter a room with normal pipes. She was on the second pipe on the left and saw on the pipe next to her a green key.

"How do I get that key?" Katie asked herself.

Katie jumped down the slide ahead of her and saw the green barrier when she got out of the slide. There was a path on the right she took which had a pipe with a cross bone sign by it. She went down the pipe and fell to her death. Katie had to start over, and when she made it back to that part, she would this time go left, right, anf left to snag the green key.

Patrick went down the slide to unlock the green barrier. Patrick would jump down the slide ahead of him and took him a couple of tries to solve the upcoming slide puzzle. He would go left, right, right, left, right to make it to the No. 3 door.

"You have made it through Level 3. In order to clear Level 3, you must beat the trainer in a one-on-one battle." the sound system said. "BEGIN BATTLE!"

"Go Seviper!" the virtual trainer yelled out sending out a virtual Seviper.

"Let's go Grovyle!" Patrick yelled out sending out his Grovyle.

"Seviper, use Poison Tail!" the virtual trainer yelled out.

The virtual Seviper attacked Grovyle with Poison Tail.

"Dodge and use Quick Attack!" Patrick retorted. Grovyle avoid the Poison Tail and them came at Seviper with Quick Attack delivering the KO.

"Trainer defeated, you may advance." the sound system said. Patrick then proceeded to final level, and the entire group made it to the final level as well.

**Poison Gym-Final Level:**

Patrick would enter the final level and come across a straight hallway down where he sees a pipe and jumps down. When he falls down to the bottom, he enters another poison chamber. Around him was four paths all endless.

"Huh, is that a Swalot?" Patrick questioned himself as he saw a virtual Swalot.

It was a virtual Swalot, and it looked like it was going down one of the paths, and Patrick followed it.

Meagan followed the Swalot by going east, north, west, north, south, south, east, west, east, and north only to see a giant door with the Poison Gym symbol. It was a purple circle with a crossbone symbol on it.

"This must be the door, but there's just one problem," Meagan said to herself, "Where's the key that unlocks this door!"

Though she found the door, she had no clue where the key was and she didn't have much time in the poison gas chamber. She would find a map to her right and would try to study it a bit. It showed a red X where the path went south, south, east, north, east, east, south, and west.

Katie finished studying the map, and she would pass out from the poison gas and start over from the start. She jumped down the pipe and would remember that map as she followed the path from that map. Katie would reach the end of that path and hits the jackpot.

"Bingo!" Katie yelled out as she found the Poison Gym key.

Patrick got the key and would come across the virtual Swalot once again. It would follow the same path as Patrick would find the Poison Gym door again. He went up to the door to unlock it, and proceeded with caution.

So they all make it into the waiting room for their upcoming battle with Meagan and Katie's dad Phil. Usually in these gyms it would be Patrick, Meagan, and Katie. This time Katie made it first, then Meagan, and then Patrick. Katie would be the first one to face her dad.

**Pokemon Update:**

**Patrick Schmidl, Meagan Puente, and Katie Puente are ready to face Phil**


	182. Poison Gym: Katie VS Phil

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

All of the trainers were waiting in the waiting room where they were about ready to face Phil. Meagan was feeling pretty okay with herself for battling her dad, but more fearful for when it was Patrick's turn.

"I'm scared that your going to lose," Meagan said.

"Don't worry about that Meagan, worry about yourself," Patrick replied comforting Meagan.

The bodyguard came up to announce the next trainer that was going to battle Phil. He called out Katie Puente to come to the battlefield.

"Wish me luck," Katie said to Patrick and Meagan.

They gave her a thumbs up and she made her way to the battle arena. That was where she saw a crowd, and around her was grey bricks, and dripping pipes by the sides with a few toxic looking puddles.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the next battle in the poison gym is about to begin!" the announcer said.

Katie saw her dad right in front of her, as her dad gave her a confident smile.

"I ought to go easy on her." he said to himself.

"Hey dad, I'm ready for combat!" Katie said jumping into a fighting stance.

"Okay Katie, don't hold back on me!" said Phil.

The wheel came out and Katie gave it a spin, the wheel landed on a number two which meant that it would be two Pokemon for each trainer.

"The wheel has landed on two, each trainer will get to use two Pokemon!" the referee announced.

"I don't care what the rules are going to be, I'm going to give her a good battle," Phil said to himself.

Katie looked confident in herself, and the battle was about to begin between Katie and her step dad.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the Poison Gym! In this corner from the town of Homewood, she is the step daughter of our beloved gym leader, Katie Puente!" the announcer said as the crowd cheered her.

"And in this corner, the imtimidating leader of this gym, Phil!" the announcer said introducing Phil.

Phil waived to everyone as the entire crowd cheered him on. They were now ready to get the battle on.

"The rules are simple, each trainer may use two Pokemon and the last standing wins. Let the battle begin!" the referee announced.

Katie and Phil each took out a Pokeball as they were ready to duel it out in the Poison Gym arena.

"WEEZING, TEN HUT!" Phil shouted sending out a Weezing.

"The gym leader has chosen Weezing, what Pokemon will Katie use?" the announcer questioned.

"It's Spheal time!" Katie yelled out sending out her Spheal.

"Round one will be between the gym's leaders Weezing, and the challenger's Spheal," the announcer said.

Phil just stood there with their arms crossed smiling waiting for Katie to make her move.

"Okay Spheal, lets begin things with Powder Snow!" Katie yelled out.

Spheal jumped out in front and used its Powder Snow attack sending out snow from its mouth and Weezing just stood there. Phil didn't even give a command to his Weezing as it took the attack.

"Okay Weezing, lets use Tackle!" Phil yelled out.

Weezing came up ready to crash into Spheal, but when it hits Spheal, impact didn't seem pretty big. Spheal felt like it didn't feel a thing which either meant Spheal was getting stronger or Weezing hasn't gotten enough training.

"Okay Spheal, use Ice Ball!" Katie commanded.

Spheal blasted out an Ice Ball attack right at Weezing, and it was a direct hit. The result was that Weezing was immeditely knocked out, and it didn't look like Phil and Weezing were trying.

"Weezing is unable to battle, the winner is Spheal!" the referee shouted.

"It looked like Spheal knocked out Weezing in no time, because we didn't get to see Weezing at its best," the announcer explained.

They showed a replay on the TV of Spheal delivering the final blow to Weezing with its Ice Ball. After defeating Weezing, Spheal jumped around happily only to land into a toxic puddle.

Spheal was now feeling poisoned from the effects of the toxic puddle, but it was a good thing Katie still had another Pokemon that she could use.

"The gym leader is now down to his last Pokemon, what Pokemon will Phil use to counter his step daughter's Spheal?" the announcer questioned.

"Alright, I'm ready to send out my next Pokemon." Phil said holding out his second Pokeball, "SWALOT, MOVE OUT!"

Phil sent out his second and last Pokemon, it was a Swalot. Spheal was feeling strong before, but now it felt weak.

"Hang in there Spheal, use your Aurora Beam!" Katie shouted.

Spheal attacked Swalot with Aurora Beam, but the attack didn't feel very strong due to Spheal's condition. Another reason was because of the body fat of Swalot where it felt like Swalot felt nothing.

"Swalot, give it a Body Slam!" Phil commanded.

Swalot came up to the weakened Spheal, and came down to the ground with Body Slam. Spheal was crushed and got the knockout blow.

"Spheal is unable to battle, the winner is Swalot!" the referee announced.

"Amazing work once again by Phil's Swalot, he just crushed Spheal with that Body Slam," the announcer said watching the battle, "If Spheal didn't land in that toxic puddle, then Spheal would probably still be in the game."

Katie's Spheal was defeated, and now she was down to her last Pokemon. Katie just closed her eyes and looked down at the Pokemon she was about to use.

"So Katie, what Pokemon are you going to use?" Phil asked.

Phil was ready to continue the battle, and Katie gave out a pretty bad sigh. She knew what was going to happen, and just thought to send out Slakoth.

"I'm going to regret saying this, but its only because I know it wants to come out and play hero," Katie explained to herself, "Here goes nothing, its...Slakoth time!"

Katie closed her eyes tight throwing her Pokeball sending out her Slakoth. Slakoth jumped out looking all mighty and then hugging Katie once again.

"I only did this because I KNOW YOU'RE GOING TO JUMP OUT TO BE ANNOYING!" Katie screamed.

"Katie's last Pokemon is going to be a Slakoth," the announcer said.

Now Katie's Slakoth was going to take on Phil's Swalot. It was up to Slakoth to defeat the Poison Bag Pokemon, but Phil was going to continue holding back.

"Okay Swalot, use Sludge Bomb," Phil commanded.

"Dodge, and use Faint Attack," Katie shouted.

Slakoth avoided the Sludge Bomb attack that was coming towards the Slacking Pokemon, and then strikes Swalot with Faint Attack.

"Swalot, try using Swallow," Phil suggested.

Swalot managed to catch Slakoth and put it in the Poison Bag Pokemon's mouth. Slakoth was trapped inside, and didn't know how to get out.

"Well Katie, how will you escape this one," Phil smirked.

"Like this, Slakoth use Crush Claw," Katie yelled out.

Slakoth attacked the inside of Swalot with its Crush Claw which severly hurt the Poison Bag Pokemon. Slakoth then jumped out of Swalot and back onto the battlefield.

"Now use Night Slash," Katie ordered.

Slakoth attacked with Night Slash, and the power of the attack along with the damage to Swalot knocked it out ending the battle.

"Swalot is unable to battle, the winner is Slakoth! The winner of this offical Pokemon gym battle is Katie Puente," the referee announced.

"She has done it, Katie Puente has defeated Phil for the Poison Token, what a great battle," the announcer said.

"Good job Slakoth," Katie said giving a thumbs up to Slakoth.

Phil took out his Pokeball and brought Swalot back inside the Pokeball. Katie eagerly put Slakoth back inside its Pokeball to make sure she didn't look at it.

"Now stay in there," Katie pouted.

"Hey, you did great Katie," Phil commented.

"Thanks dad, I hope Meagan does good against you as well," Katie replied.

"Well see how she does," Phil smirked.

Then the spotlight came on the two Pokemon trainers as Katie was ready to recieve her Poison Token.

"Katie, for defeating me, you have earned the Poison Token," Phil announced giving Katie the Poison Token.

The crowd cheered her on as Katie held the token up in her fingertips. Katie was now one step closer to the Pokemon Grand Prix.

Meagan, who was still feeling worried for Patrick, was now ready to take on her dad. The only thing that went through her mind was how Patrick was going to fare against him rather than her own battle.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Katie Puente defeats Phil for the Poison Token**


	183. Poison Gym: Meagan VS Phil

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Just after Katie won the Poison Token against her step dad, Patrick and Meagan were patiently waiting for their turns. Meanwhile, Phil would rebound in his battle with a five battle winning streak against the trainers that would try to face Phil.

"I'm going to be up soon," Meagan said.

"I bet you're going to do just fine," Patrick replied.

"I think so, but please win. I'm beggin you!" Meagan desperately said.

"I will do my best when I go up, just worry about your own battle," Patrick said comforting Meagan.

Meagan just looked up at Patrick and gave him a little smile of hope. Her name was called as she would make her way to the battlefield. She still had worries about her boyfriend going up against her step dad.

Meagan would finally set foot on the battlefield, as she would see her dad ready for a battle. Phil had a pretty angry face when he saw that Meagan was going to be his next opponent.

"What are you doing here?" Phil questioned.

"I'm your next opponent dad," Meagan answered.

Though Phil could be a funny acting guy in front of people, he shows most of his anger at his daughter Meagan. He always wants to find something wrong with her, and he might do the same with her battling skills. She's more worried that something is going to be said about her boyfriend.

"You really are wasting your time battling me, or hanging around Patrick," Phil said to Meagan.

"Dad, he is a good Pokemon trainer and he will show you when its his turn!" Meagan yelled.

"Save it for the Pokemon battle!" Phil hollered.

The wheel came out and Meagan just gave the wheel a very hard spin out of frustration. It almost looked like it wouldn't stop spinning, and the wheel would land on the times two sign which meant that they would participate in a double battle.

"Times two, it will be a two Pokemon double battle!" the referee shouted.

"Alright, a double battle against my daughter it is," Phil said to himself.

So Meagan and Phil were both ready to battle. They would be on seperate sides of the battlefield with toxic puddles. Meagan noticed the puddles and had to make sure her Pokemon avoided them at all cost.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the Poison Gym! In this corner from the town of Homewood, she is the step daughter of our beloved gym leader, Meagan Puente!" the announcer said as the crowd cheered her.

"And in this corner, the imtimidating leader of this gym, Phil!" the announcer said introducing Phil.

Phil waived to everyone as the entire crowd cheered him on. Meagan was just eager to battle, because she had a lot of anger inside of her.

"If the challenger beats the gym leader, she will be awarded the Poison Token," the announcer said.

"This will be a double battle which means the two Pokemon you choose are the only ones you can use, once all of the Pokemon are unable to battle, the last one standing wins. Let the battle begin!" the referee anounced to everyone.

Meagan and Phil each took out two Pokeballs as they were ready to duel it out in the Poison Gym arena.

"Charmeleon and Azumarill, I choose you!" Meagan yelled out sending out her Charmeleon and Azumarill.

"Weezing, Muk, punish them!" Phil shouted sending out his Weezing and a Muk.

It is heard that Muk is his most powerful Pokemon among all of the Pokemon that he has with him. Meagan was going to show no mercy to her step dad, as she was ready to battle.

"Charmeleon, attack Weezing with Flame Burst! Azumarill, use Water Gun on Muk!" Meagan commanded to her Pokemon

"Weezing, use Sludge Bomb! Muk, use Acid Armor!" Phil commanded to his Pokemon.

Charmeleon attacked with Flame Burst while Weezing countered with Sludge Bomb. Azumarill fired away with Water Gun while Muk used Acid Armor to raise its defense against the attack.

Flame Burst and Sludge Bomb both caused explosions while Azumarill's Water Gun had no effect on Muk.

"Okay, what's going on with my Pokemon?" Phil questioned.

"I'm showing you how good I am!" Meagan angrily yelled.

"Okay then, can your Pokemon withstand this! Weezing, use Explosion!" Phil ordered.

Weezing levitated in the air to use Explosion. Weezing would blow itself up catching Charmeleon and Azumarill off guard from the attack. Phil however did not realize that he didn't get Muk prepared for the attack as it get caught in the explosion as well. Weezing would faint along with Azumarill, but Charmeleon and Muk would still stand.

"Both Weezing and Azumarill are unable to battle!" the referee shouted.

"Weezing has used Explosion to knock itself out, but take Azumarill with it," the announcer said, "However, it brought some damage to Muk and Charmeleon is still standing."

Muk was in pain after Weezing's Explosion, and Charmeleon was still up on its feet but also in pain. Phil was angry with the results.

"WHAT, I ONLY DEFEATED AZUMARILL AND MUK IS HURT!" Phil screamed.

"Dad, you need to strategize what you're going to do. Charmeleon was lucky to survive Weezing's Explosion, but Muk got caught in it as well," Meagan explained.

"Muk can handle anything, it will win still!" Phil shouted.

"Okay Charmeleon, use Fire Spin!" Meagan yelled out.

"Muk, use Sludge Wave!" Phil yelled out.

Charmeleon's Fire Spin and Muk's Sludge Wave both collided, and resulted in another explosion that damaged the two Pokemon even more.

"Charmeleon!" Meagan cried.

Charmeleon was hurt from the attack, but it would hear Meagan's cry. Charmeleon would respond to the cry of its master, and would start to heat up its body. Charmeleon blasted a firey blast out of its mouth that would strike Muk.

"Whoa, Charmeleon blasted some sort of fire out of its mouth. That attack Charmeleon used may have been an Inferno attack." the announcer explained.

Muk was now severly burned by the attack that Charmeleon just used. Phil was angry now that Muk was burning up, and it would faint.

"Muk is unable to battle, the winner is Charmeleon! The winner of this offical Pokemon Gym Battle is Meagan Puente of Homewood!" the referee announced.

"Meagan Puente has done it, she has defeated Phil to get herself a step closer to the Pokemon Grand Prix!" the announcer exclaimed.

Charmeleon stood up exhausted after delivering that attack, but it would then collaspe to the ground in exhaustion.

"Whoa, now Charmeleon has fallen to the ground, but Meagan is going over to care for it." the announcer said.

"Charmeleon, are you alright?" Meagan asked Charmeleon.

Charmeleon would nod yes meaning that Charmeleon was okay.

"Don't worry, I'll take you to the Pokemon Center after Patrick's battle. How does that sound?" Meagan asked.

Charmeleon gave a friendly nod yes that it could wait for Patrick. Phil called Muk back into its Pokeball and just stormed over to his step daughter in anger.

"Why did my Muk lose? And why are you not taking your Pokemon to the Pokemon Center after a harsh battle like that?" Phil questioned.

"I just want to see how Patrick does, and Charmeleon was okay with it," Meagan said.

"Fine, stay and watch your boyfriend lose. That is what will happen." Phil said, "Because I've seen the trainers that are competing, and he is dead next."

"I'll stay and root for him over there if you want," Meagan said.

"Fine, I'll just hand you the Poison Token right now," Phil replied.

He just gave his step daughter the Poison Token, but instead of leaving through the door behind him, she went to the other side where she was battling to wait for her boyfriend.

"We've just heard that Phil's step daughter Meagan is going to stay here to watch the next battle. Phil's next competitor will be Patrick Schmidl." the announcer explained.

Patrick would make his way to the battlefield and would be surprised to see his girlfriend still on the battlefield.

"Meagan, shouldn't you leave?" Patrick questioned.

"Dad said I can stay to watch you battle," Meagan explained, "I'm beggin you, win please."

"I'll be fine, don't worry," Patrick confidently said.

"Alright Patrick, its showtime! Meagan and Katie both beat me, and now I'm ready to face you." Phil said.

The most fearful moment has finally come for Meagan, Patrick and her dad were now going to face off in a gym battle.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Meagan Puente defeats Phil for the Poison Token**

**Meagan Puente: Charmeleon learns Inferno**


	184. Poison Gym: Patrick VS Phil

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

The most intense moment for Meagan has finally arrived since they left the Bug Gym. Her boyfriend and her step dad were now going to square off in a gym battle where Patrick hopes to win the Poison Token.

Meagan was watching on the sidelines as Patrick was ready to spin the wheel for what the rules for him would be. The wheel landed on a two meaning they both had to use two Pokemon.

"It will be two Pokemon for each trainer!" the referee shouted.

"Two Pokemon, fine with me," Patrick said.

Patrick noticing Meagan panicing right behind him, it was really getting to him to see Meagan act like that.

"Meagan, calm down! This isn't your battle!" Patrick yelled.

"You two shouldn't argue, that could get the way of your game," Phil explained.

Meagan just crossed her arms with a negative attitude, she was completely worried about the outcome of the battle.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the Poison Gym! In this corner from the town of Homewood, Patrick Schmidl!" the announcer said as the crowd cheered him on.

"And in this corner, the imtimidating leader of this gym, Phil!" the announcer said introducing Phil.

Phil waived to everyone as the entire crowd cheered him on. Patrick was ready for combat, and so was Phil.

"The rules are simple, each trainer may use two Pokemon and the last standing wins. Let the battle begin!" the referee announced.

Patrick and Phil each took out a Pokeball as the two were now ready to get their battle started.

"SWALOT, TEN HUT!" Phil shouted sending out his Swalot.

"Trapinch, come on out!" Patrick yelled out sending out his Trapinch.

"The gym leader Phil has sent out his Swalot while the challenger Patrick sends out a Trapinch. Trapinch has a slight advantage based on its type," the announcer explained.

"Okay Swalot, lets begin things with Poison Gas!" Phil yelled out.

Swalot unleashed a poisonus gas from its mouth which happened to be its Poison Gas attack. Meagan was panicing on Trapinch getting hurt.

"Patrick, tell Trapinch to use Dig!" Meagan hollored.

"Okay, calm down. Trapinch use Dig!" Patrick commanded.

Trapinch would burrow underground to use Dig. Phil however heard Meagan and now knew what Trapinch was going to do all thanks to his step daughter.

"Thanks for giving away what Patrick is going to do, Swalot use Acid Spray down that hole!" Phil ordered to his Swalot.

Swalot spotted the hole Trapinch burrowed under and attacked with Acid Spray. The attack would flow down the hole and catch Trapinch.

"NO! Patrick do something!" Meagan screamed.

"Let me worry about this please!" Patrick hollored.

Trapinch came out of the hole feeling all wibble wobble. It was weakened by the effects of Poison Gas and Acid Spray.

"Trapinch is in huge trouble now!" the announcer yelled out.

"Excellent, now use Body Slam!" Phil commanded.

Swalot came crashing down at Trapinch with Body Slam. Meagan would just look away and the Poison Bag Pokemon would triumph.

"Trapinch is unable to battle, the winner is Swalot!" the referee announced.

"I don't whether it was his step daughter's mood, or the fact that Swalot was better than Trapinch. Either way, Phil now has the advantage." the announcer explained.

"Meagan, see what you done!" Patrick shouted.

"Sorry, I don't want you to lose," Meagan said.

"Just stay out of this please," Patrick said trying to ignore Meagan.

Patrick has fallen down to his last Pokemon, and Phil still had both of his Pokemon ready to battle. He would stick with Swalot while Patrick had to send out his last Pokemon.

"It's up to you, go Ralts!" Patrick yelled out sending out Ralts.

"The challenger is going to go with Ralts, while Phil will stick with his Muk," the announcer said.

"Okay Patrick, lets finish this. Swalot, use Sludge Bomb!" Phil commanded.

Swalot fired away with Sludge Bomb while Ralts just stood there waiting for an order from Patrick.

"Quickly Ralts, use Confusion!" Patrick retorted.

Ralts used its Confusion attack to send the Sludge Bomb attack right back at Swalot. Swalot would take the damage from the attack, and be dealt the KO.

"Swalot is unable to battle, the winner is Ralts!" the referee shouted.

"Amazing work, Ralts come out and takes of Swalot in no time. Now each trainer is down to their last Pokemon," the referee replied.

After showing the replay of Ralts using Confusion to fire back the Sludge Bom attack at Swalot, Phil got his last Pokemon ready.

"Okay now, it just had a hard time in its last battle. Luckily I got all of my Pokemon to fully heal just in time for every gym battle. NOW MUK, CHARGE!" Phil shouted sending out his Muk.

"The gym leader Phil will use Muk as his last Pokemon," the announcer said.

It was Patrick's Ralts going up against Phil's Muk. Meagan was still in a fearful state where she just wanted to do something, try to make the difference.

"Listen to everything I tell you Patrick," Meagan said.

"Don't worry about it Meagan, I can handle this," Patrick said.

Patrick was getting aggrovated with Meagan while Ralts and Muk were ready for the final round of the gym battle.

"Okay Muk, use your Acid Armor!" Phil yelled out.

Muk used Acid Armor to increase its defense, and Meagan just wanted tell Patrick to do something.

"Patrick, tell Ralts to use Confuse Ray!" Meagan yelled out.

"No, not again. Ralts use Calm Mind!" Patrick commanded.

Ralts would increase its abilities with Calm Mind, and Muk would start to get ready to attack.

"Now Muk, use Sludge Wave!" Phil retorted.

Muk blasted out a Sludge Wave that would come towards Ralts. Meagan just wanted Patrick to do something quickly.

"TELEPORT, TELEPORT!" Meagan screamed.

"Okay, use Teleport!" Patrick shouted to his Ralts.

Ralts got the command and used Teleport to evade the attack, and Phil would see that and make sure that Ralts can't use Teleport again.

"Now Muk, use Poison Gas!" Phil yelled out.

Muk unleashed a Poison Gas that would cover up the whole battlefield, and Ralts would just feel very sick to its stomach.

"Muk has used Poison Gas to cover up the battlefield, and now Ralts can't use its Teleport to get away from this," the announcer explained.

"RALTS, STAY UP RALTS!" Meagan screamed.

"Meagan, this is not your Pokemon battle! Hang on Ralts!" Patrick yelled out.

Ralts couldn't bear to deal anymore damage from the Poison Gas, it was starting to just feel weaker and weaker.

"Now Muk, finish Ralts off with Gunk Shot!" Phil yelled out.

Muk got its grip into the ground, and opened its mouth to send out a huge wad of gunk at Ralts. It was none other than Muk's strongest attack, Gunk Shot. The attack would hit Ralts, and Meagan would scream in fear, Patrick was angry, and Ralts was finished.

"Ralts is unable to battle, the winner is Muk! The winner of this offical Pokemon Gym Battle is the gym leader Phil!" the referee announced.

"Well, it looks like Ralts is finished as Phil once again triumphs over a Pokemon trainer. As for Patrick, better luck next time," the annnouncer said.

Meagan was feeling a bit upset as Patrick called back his Ralts. He just walked off the battlefield in frustration and Meagan was now feeling very concerned of what was to happen.

"Patrick," Meagan replied.

The two walked out of the battlefield as the crowd cheered on Phil for his triumph over Patrick. Patrick would have to try again for the Poison Token.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Patrick Schmidl loses to Phil**


	185. Poison Gym: Pressured Under A Spell

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

After the battles Meagan and Katie were happy that they won against their dad, and although Patrick lost, he was happy for them but was willing to re-match.

"Meagan can I speak to you in private," Phil motioned to Meagan. She followed him to the side.

"What is it dad?" Meagan asked.

"I really think that you and your sister should go this journey alone," Phil explained.

"What do you mean?" Meagan asked.

"I think that you shouldn't have Patrick be with you anymore," Phil explained, "he's a waste of time. He's never going to get into the Grand Prix. He's a loser."

Not bearing to hear this anymore Meagan nodded and walked away.

"I will prove you wrong," Meagan muttered.

A few days later Meagan, Katie and Patrick tried to train Patrick's Pokemon. They battled at least ten times a day. Patrick was losing miserably, this was fueling the fire inside of Meagan.

"RALTS! GET BACK UP AND GET IN THERE!" she yelled, "STOP BEING SO WEAK!"

Ralts looked very scared and continued to fight.

"Why are you yelling at Ralts?" Patrick asked, "I should be the one training it."

"From now on," Meagan commanded, "It's going to be training all day and all night. Even if we miss sleeping."

"Meagan, come on," Katie tried to calm her sister down, "no need to be mean. He lost, it's no big deal. He'll just re-match."

"Oh he'll just re-match," Meagan mocked, "and then he'll lose that one too! AND IT IS A BIG DEAL KATIE! IT IS A BIG DEAL! YOU CAN'T JUST CODDLE POKEMON! WINNERS DON'T GET CODDLED!"

"I'VE HEARD ENOUGH!" Patrick yelled, "I DID THE BEST I COULD! IT WAS ONE BATTLE! I CAN RE-MATCH! YOU'RE BEING LIKE GARRET OLIVER!"

"DO NOT COMPARE ME TO HIM!" Meagan screamed.

"WELL THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE ACTING LIKE!" Patrick hollered, "AND IT'S GIVING ME SECOND THOUGHTS ABOUT NOT ONLY THIS JOURNEY, BUT OUR RELATIONSHIP!"

Hearing this, Meagan ran off trying to hide her emotions.

"I don't like when you guys argue," Katie said, "especially not in front of the Pokemon."

After the argument Meagan sat on the pier silently crying. Her Teddiursa was sitting near her trying to comfort her.

"Is something wrong?" a voice asked from behind her, "My Chansey heard crying and told me to come here see what the problem was."

Meagan turned around. There stood a girl with red hair in a ponytail, wearing a pink tank top and green shorts, carrying a red satchel. A Chansey followed behind her closely. She seemed sympathetic towards Meagan.

"My boyfriend lost to my dad in the Poison Gym," Meagan sobbed as tears poured down, "and my dad was saying that I was going to be held back by my boyfriend."

"That jerk is your dad?" the girl asked, "he laughed at me for losing to his Muk. He is a very smug jerk. All your boyfriend needs to do is train hard and he'll win."

"I've been training him," Meagan sobbed, "I've been drilling him everyday and anytime possible. We've been trying to work very hard, but there has been no improvement."

"Well," the girl began, "you shouldn't be so hard on him because that doesn't accomplish anything. You can catch more Beedrill with honey than you can with vinegar. I'm Amanda, by the way, Amanda Topel."

"Meagan," Meagan introduced herself, "Meagan Puente."

"I'm a witch you know," Amanda said.

"A witch?" Meagan questioned, "I don't think I've ever met a witch before. You don't look like a witch."

Amanda laughed amusedly and touched Teddiursa's forehead. "Pidgey's squawk and Rattata's squeak, now little Pokemon, you shall speak," she chanted.

"I feel funny," Teddiursa groaned, "Oh my! I can talk!"

"Now," Amanda said, "about your boyfriend's Pokemon."

She reached into her satchel and pulled out several glass vials with a pink glowing liquid in them.

"What is that?" Meagan asked.

"Pokemon energizing potion," Amanda explained, "it heightens a Pokemon's skills."

"Wouldn't that be cheating?" Meagan asked.

"No," Amanda explained, "its effects are similar to if we drank coffee or an

energy drink, but probably a little more powerful. But, don't give them more

than five a day. It could be dangerous. It is recommended to mix it in with

their food."

After Meagan had taken the vials of energizing potion from Amanda, she rejoined Katie and Patrick. Amanda joined her.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Meagan Puente meets Amanda Topel.**

**Meagan Puente receives Energizing Potions for Patrick Schmidl's Pokemon.**


	186. Poison Gym: A Bewitching Encounter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Patrick and Katie were happy to see Meagan come back, but were also surprised

that she brought another person with her. The two were eager to meet a new

person.

"Meagan, who is that?" Katie asked.

"This is my new friend Amanda," Meagan replied, "Amanda, this is my boyfriend

Patrick and my sister Katie."

"Nice to meet you," Patrick said.

"So, this is your boyfriend?" Amanda asked, "The guy who lost to that jerk?"

"Yes he is," Meagan replied.

Amanda was happy to meet everyone, but she was a little concerned of that they were staying at the Pokemon Center.

"Why are you staying at the Pokemon Center?" Amanda asked.

"This is where were staying until all three of us get the Poison Token, I'm the only one who didn't get it," Patrick explained.

"Well, why don't you stay with me and my boyfriend," Amanda offered.

"You live here!" Katie exclaimed.

"Yes, I live here in Manaus," Amanda explained.

So Patrick, Meagan, and Katie followed Amanda back to an apartment building in the city. When they entered her apartment, they saw a man with shaggy dark hair, a short beard, and glasses. He wore a gray tank top, red shorts, and white sneakers. He was sitting on the couch playing a battle simulator game.

"Everyone, this is Andy Nelson, my boyfriend," Amanda introduced, "Andy, these are my new friends Patrick, Meagan, and Katie."

"I know Meagan," Andy said in shock to see an old acquaintance, "she was friends with my brother David before he disappeared. Some believe that he ran away to work for Team Darkdust, but I believe that is just a rumor."

"I hope so," Meagan sighed, "I had been scared ever since I found out of his disappearance."

"Oh dear!" Amanda exclaimed, "don't cry again Meagan. It's bad enough I dealt with you crying earlier."

"Wait, you were crying earlier?" Andy asked, puzzled, "it wasn't for my brother, was it?"

"No it wasn't," Amanda said, "She was upset because her dad was being a jerk after her boyfriend lost to him at the Poison Gym."

"I see," Andy said, standing up, "What he needs is someone to take him under their wing and train him. Luckily, you came to the right guy. I'll train you, Patrick, and Amanda you can show to the girls to where they will be staying."

"Follow me ladies," Amanda ushered the two sisters to a back room, "This is where you will be staying."

The room had beaded curtains on the doorway. It was pink and purple and smelled of burning incense. In the corner was a large book with a red leather cover and a black cauldron.

"What's in that cauldron?" Katie asked.

"Oh," Amanda started, "That's where I brew my potions. I'm working very hard at a Omni-Heal Potion that can heal all damage done to a Pokemon during battle; including burns, freezing, paralysis, poison, confusion and it even wakes a sleeping Pokemon during battle."

At this, Slakoth had bursted out of its Pokeball and began to hug Katie from behind as usual.

"Ugh!" Katie exclaimed, "Do you have anything for annoying Pokemon?"

Amanda pulled out a wand and shouted, "Monkey-Pokee Pester-me-not!"

And with this Slakoth became stiff as a board and fell to the ground. Amanda then took a vial of her light blue potion and attempted to give it to Slakoth, but Katie stopped her.

"Leave him the way he is," Katie said, "at least for the night."

"If you say so," Amanda replied, "but I must remind you, that spells begin to

take a negative effect if left on the Pokemon for long periods of time."

"Okay fine," Katie grumbled, "give him the potion."

Amanda then gave Slakoth the potion and it began to dance in a very lively manner. Katie then smacked herself in the forehead in aggravation. Slakoth then curled up and went to sleep.

"Finally," Katie grumbled.

**Pokemon Updates: NONE**


	187. Poison Gym: Prepare For The Rematch

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

In the another part of the apartment, Andy and Patrick were training vigorously. Patrick seemed to be well against all of Andy's Pokemon, but the one he had the most difficulty with was his Muk.

"Come on," Andy encouraged, "you were doing so great, but why is it that you can't win against Muk?"

"I really don't know," Patrick sighed, "I just become mentally blocked when I have to battle Muk."

"Are you afraid of Muk or something?" Andy asked.

"I don't think so," Patrick sighed, "It's just that Meagan pressured me during that last round in the Poison Gym against her dad that I just lost confidence."

"Well, just remember this," Andy explained, "You're not in a relationship with either of her parents, you're in a relationship with her."

"You're right, Andy," Patrick said confidently, "I'll tell her not to let it get to her either."

"Good," Andy replied, "Now let's try this again. Show him what you're made of, Muk."

This time Patrick knew he was ready.

"Ralts, Get in there!" he exclaimed. The two guys battled fiercely. Neither of their Pokemon was giving in. Finally, Andy called out, "Muk, use Gunk Shot!"

"Ralts! Use Teleport!" Patrick called out. Soon, Ralts was able to dodge the attack.

"Now use Confuse Ray," Patrick commanded. Muk was so confused that it knocked itself out by the confusion.

"Muk return!" Andy called out bringing his Muk back into its Pokeball, "Good job out there. See, you can do this. You just have to let go of any pressures and just battle."

"I got it," Patrick agreed, "Say, maybe Amanda can distract the girls while I go battle."

"That's sounds like a plan," Andy said, "She said something about having to run an errand in the morning, so maybe she can take the girls shopping."

"Alright," Patrick replied, "Just to make sure Meagan's not watching the battle."

The next morning, Meagan and Patrick woke up to intense arguing.

"You told them?" Andy said in anger.

"Of course I did," Amanda retorted, "I sensed that they had a positive aura, so I could trust them."

"You knew you were supposed to keep that secret!" Andy shouted.

"Well, whatever," Amanda replied, "I told them and they accept me for it. I wish you could."

Amanda sounded like she was on the verge of tears.

"I do accept you," Andy said, now feeling bad, "Please don't cry. I was unsure if we could trust them."

"I just wanted to help Meagan," Amanda sobbed, "she was so upset that Patrick lost, that I just had to help her somehow."

"What are they talking about?" Patrick asked Meagan, "What did Amanda tell you?"

"Well," Meagan explained, "Amanda is a witch, and she gave me this potion that I could give to your Pokemon to help them enhance their skills."

"That's why you insisted on feeding them," Patrick said, "and why their food looked pink."

"Please don't be mad," Meagan begged, "I just wanted to help."

"I'm not," Patrick replied, "I understood that I lost. I just wanted to train harder, but pushing me the way you did doesn't help."

"I'm sorry," Meagan apologized, now starting to cry. Patrick hated to see his girlfriend so upset.

"Meagan, please stop," he tried to comfort her, but she was still upset, "I don't want to stand here and watch you cry!"

"Well, you could try hugging me, you jerk!" Meagan shouted. Patrick then grabbed her and hugged her very hard, attempting not to hurt her. Soon, Meagan calmed down. She noticed that Katie was still asleep.

"Wow," Patrick remarked, "she is a heavy sleeper."

"Yep," Meagan replied, "she could sleep through a plane taking off."

Katie still lied there asleep, hugging her pillow.

"Kiss me, Baron," she muttered while snoring.

"Aw," Patrick cooed, "she's dreaming about Baron."

Katie was about to kiss the pillow she was hugging, when Amanda came into the room.

"RISE AND SHINE SLEEPING BEAUTY!" she shouted energetically into Katie's ear.

"GAH!" Katie exclaimed, "What did you do that for?"

"We're going shopping today!" Amanda exclaimed, "I know some really great stores near the pier. I figured we could go there while Patrick did his re-match battle."

"Okay," Meagan agreed, "We could shop for a while and go for lunch."

"Yeah," Amanda replied, "and then we'd be just in time for the Token awarding."

"If he wins," Meagan doubted.

"He will," Amanda assured her with a wink, "trust me."

**Pokemon Updates: NONE**


	188. Poison Gym: All Philed Up

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

The five of them first stopped at the gym. Phil was emerging from a battle.

"What's up girls," he greeted his daughters, "Who's this?"

"This is my new friend Amanda," Meagan introduced.

"Oh yeah," Phil recalled, "I remember I creamed her in a battle, but she bounced back nicely. Let's just hope the same for your boyfriend."

"Oh I will," Patrick replied.

"Meagan, Katie, we better go," Amanda urged the sisters, "we have a big day of shopping ahead of us."

"That's sounds like fun," Phil chimed in. He then reached into his pocket for his wallet.

"Here's 100 dollars," he said giving the money to Meagan, "50 each for you and your sister."

"Thanks Dad," Meagan thanked him and the girls were on their way.

"Now he doesn't seem so bad," Amanda said, "when he's not battling. That must have been his competitive spirit."

After Patrick completed the trials, he was ready to face Phil on the battlefield once more. Andy decided to watch and see if the training (and Amanda's magic) paid off.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," the announcer called out, "Back for a re-match is trainer Patrick Schmidl from Homewood!"

Patrick spun the wheel, which landed on a three. This meant he was using three Pokemon for this battle.

"Three Pokemon per trainer," the referee explained.

Patrick and Phil then take their places on the battlefield.

"Let this battle begin!" the referee called out.

"You're going down," Phil muttered, "SWALOT! TEN HUT!"

Swalot emerged from its Pokeball and stood at attention.

"Show him what you're made, Trapinch!" Patrick called out as Trapinch emerged from its Pokeball, "Use Sand Tomb!"

A whirlwind of sand had emerged from Trapinch and blinded Swalot.

"SWALOT! PROTECT!" Phil commanded. Swalot then tried to defend itself against Trapinch's attack, but it could not see.

"Now Trapinch," Patrick called, "Use Bite!"

The Ant-Pit Pokemon attacked the Poison-Bag Pokemon by biting it, but for some reason it was more intense than before.

"What is this?" the announcer exclaimed, "It seems that Trapinch has learned Crunch and is really giving it to Phil's Swalot!"

Trapinch somehow managed to learn Crunch, and Phil was not expecting Trapinch to pull that off.

"What!" Phil shouted.

"Use Dig!" Patrick commanded.

Trapinch burrowed underground to use Dig. Swalot could not spot where Trapinch went, and then the Ant Pit Pokemon busted out of a hole striking Swalot and knocking it out of commission.

"Swalot is unable to battle, the winner is Trapinch!" the referee shouted.

"Wow, now that was impressive to see Patrick's Trapinch take out Phil's Swalot with a Crunch and then a Dig." the announcer said.

Phil called back his Swalot, and then just gave an angry smirk to Patrick.

"So you want to play dirty," Phil sneered.

"What Pokemon will Phil use to counter Patrick's Trapinch?" the announcer questioned.

"WEEZING, CHARGGEEE!" Phil shouted sending out his Weezing.

"Phil's second Pokemon will be his Weezing while Patrick is going to stick with Trapinch," the announcer explained.

"Okay Trapinch, lets take this Weezing out. Use Crunch!" Patrick yelled out.

Trapinch jumped forward and came at Weezing with another Crunch attack.

"I don't think so, Weezing use Sludge Bomb!" Phil shouted.

Weezing just blasted a Sludge Bomb attack at Trapinch, and Trapinch was not prepared for that attack. Trapinch was hit by the attack and was hurt badly.

"Now use Tackle!" Phil ordered.

Weezing came rushing at Trapinch with Tackle, and knocked out the Ant Pit Pokemon without breaking a sweat.

"Trapinch is unable to battle, the winner is Weezing!" the referee shouted.

"Weezing has triumphed over Trapinch, and now each trainer is at two Pokemon. What Pokemon will Patrick use next?" the announcer questioned.

Patrick took out another Pokeball, as he was ready to send out his second Pokemon.

"Okay Grovyle, its your turn!" Patrick yelled out sending out his Grovyle.

"Patrick's second Pokemon will be Grovyle while Phil sticks with Weezing," said the announcer.

"Weezing, attack with Smog!" Phil commanded.

Weezing used Smog to create a poisonus gas around the entire battlefield. Grovyle tried to block the attack with its arms.

"Grovyle, use Leaf Blade!" Patrick yelled out.

Grovyle uncrossed its arms to clear the Smog attack and then gave Weezing an uppercut with Leaf Blade. Weezing was flying across the room.

"Agility, and Leaf Blade again!" Patrick commanded.

Grovyle increased its speed with Agility and struck Weezing again with Leaf Blade sending it to the ground.

"Grovyle is making Weezing look like a volleyball!" the announcer laughed.

Phil knew that Grovyle was dominating over his Weezing, so refusing to be humiliated, he used a last resort.

"Quickly, use Explosion!" Phil yelled.

Weezing exploded before it hit the ground, and the explosion caught Grovyle. The attack knocked out Grovyle, and Weezing had to take a KO.

"Both Weezing and Grovyle are unable to battle!" the referee shouted.

"The fun is over for Grovyle, as Weezing sacrified itself to defeat Grovyle. On the plus side, Patrick is only one Pokemon away from beating Phil." the announcer explained.

Patrick and Phil were both down to their last Pokemon, and Phil was not willing to lose.

"Well Patrick, you doing quite well for a second time," Phil said in an attempt to distract Patrick.

"Thanks, but I'm going to be victorious this time," Patrick replied.

"Okay, let's see how you do against Muk!" Phil exclaimed sending out his Muk.

"Patrick, remember what we went through!" Andy shouted from the crowd.

Patrick heard what Andy yelled out, and he got the message and nodded.

"Okay, let us finish this battle. Attack Ralts!" Patrick yelled out sending out his Ralts.

"Piece of cake," Phil sneered, "Muk, use Mud-Slap!"

Muk attacked Ralts with Mud-Slap and Ralts was hit.

"Ralts, are you okay? Use Calm Mind!" Patrick yelled out.

Ralts just stood there and used Calm Mind to increase its power and defense. Muk did not let its guard down.

"Now use Confuse Ray!" Patrick commanded.

Ralts raised its hands and used Confuse Ray in an attempt to confuse Muk.

"I don't think so, Muk use Acid Armor to guard yourself from that attack!" Phil shouted.

Muk attempted to raise its defense with Acid Armor, but it was too late. Muk got confused and had no idea what to do. This made Phil angry.

"Toughen up Muk, and use Gunk Shot!" Phil yelled out.

Muk was able to overcome the confused state and blasted a Gunk Shot attack at Ralts which was a direct hit. Ralts was knocked down to its knees from such a powerful attack.

"Ralts! Hurry use Confusion!" Patrick shouted.

Ralts took its time to get up and use Confusion on Muk, but there was no effect. Phil then gave a grin.

"Yeah baby, now shut it down with Sludge Wave!" Phil commanded.

Muk got locked on the ground as it was ready to fire away with Sludge Wave. There was nothing Ralts could do now.

"Ralts, no.." Patrick said.

Muk fired away with Sludge Wave and the attack was so powerful that it would knock out Ralts. Ralts couldn't move, and it felt too weak to even use Teleport. It was over...until Ralts began to glow.

"What the, Ralts?" Patrick questioned.

The Sludge Wave just somehow stopped in its tracks by the glowing Ralts. Everyone was amazed with what was happening except for Phil as he just panicked knowing that he was going to be defeated.

"Ralts is starting to glow. This probably means that Ralts is evolving!" the announcer exclaimed in shock.

Ralts finished its evolution and sent the Sludge Wave back at Muk, and the final result was that Muk took the damage.

Patrick witnessed right in front of him that his Ralts has just evolved. It was a Kirlia, the Emotion Pokemon.

"MUK, GET BACK IN THERE!" Phil screamed.

"I take it this is Kirlia, the evolved form of Ralts." Patrick said to himself.

Muk was dashing back towards Kirlia while Patrick admired his newly evolved Pokemon.

"Now to business, Kirlia use Confusion!" Patrick shouted.

Kirlia stopped Muk in its tracks with Confusion, and the Sludge Pokemon was no match for Kirlia. Kirlia's Confusion was now more powerful, and Muk just struggled.

"Now Magical Leaf!" Patrick yelled out.

Kirlia blasted a Magical Leaf attack that would strike Muk, dealing more damage, and knocking it out.

"Muk is unable to battle, the winner is Kirlia! The winner of this offical Pokemon Gym Battle is Patrick Schmidl of Homewood!" the referee announced.

"Absolutely amazing, Patrick Schmidl has returned to get his payback. Patrick has defeated Phil and will get himself one step closer to the Pokemon Grand Prix," the announcer said.

Patrick was pleased to win his battle against Phil, and Phil wasn't happy.

"Hey, he cheated!" Phil shouted.

"No, Pokemon can evolve during battles, its legal," the referee explained.

Phil was on the verge of throwing a fit, but he had to accept defeat. Patrick gave his Kirlia a high five for a job well done.

"Fine, you win," Phil said.

"Thank you for the battle," Patrick replied.

After accepting the fact that Patrick won, the victory ceremony took place where Patrick would be awarded the Poison Token.

"Patrick Schmidl, you have defeated me, please accept this Poison Token," Phil announced as Patrick took the token.

He held it in his fingertips holding it up in the air with his Kirlia on his side. The crowd gave Patrick and Phil a standing ovation.

Patrick would now exit the Poison Gym where he would meet up with Meagan, Katie, Amanda, and Andy. Meagan dashed up to Patrick and hugged him very hard.

"Patrick, please tell me you won," Meagan said.

He stood there for a few seconds looking sullen, and then he showed the token. Meagan was so happy that she kissed him very hard.

"NO KISSING IN MY GYM!" Phil yelled from behind which caused Meagan to jump.

"Whoa, you scared me," Meagan said, "And were not in your gym, were outside the gym."

They all laughed after an enjoyable moment, and now the adventures of the Poison Gym was over and now must prepare for their next adventure.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Patrick Schmidl defeats Phil for the Poison Token**


	189. Grass Gym: Mother Of All Adventures

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Patrick, Meagan, and Katie were all hanging out at Amanda and Andy's apartment after Patrick was victorious at the Poison Gym. Now Patrick, Meagan, and Katie all had six gym tokens and only needed ten more.

"Hey Amanda, give my Kirlia another treat. It deserves it after winning yesterday." Patrick said.

His Kirlia was out sitting with its master along with Meagan and Katie. It deserved two treats, one for evolving, and one for winning. Amanda gave Kirlia a Pokemon treat that it happily ate.

"Hey Patrick, want to hear our story for when we were at the mall?" Meagan asked.

"Sure, why don't you tell me," Patrick replied eagerly.

Meagan was ready to tell the story about yesterday while Patrick was in the middle of getting through the Poison Gym.

"Okay so we were shopping," Meagan said.

"Yeah, and we brought a lot of stuff," Katie chimed in.

"Katie, I'm telling the story," Meaagan replied.

"Sorry," Kaite apologized.

"Anyway, me, Katie, Amanda, and Andy were walking in the mall and then Katie all of sudden got very irritable," Meagan explained.

Patrick was glued to the story, because he had a feeling something good happened.

"She was irritable, and then to make things more hilarious, Slakoth came out," Meagan said.

Katie just smacked her head in frustration having to hear that name again.

"And Katie yelled at Slakoth, "Slakoth, get away from me!" " Meagan immitated, "And I tried to calm her down, but then she snapped on me and yelled, "I'M GOING TO EAT YOUR EAR IF I DON'T GET ANY FOOD IN ME!" "

Patrick just burst out laughter, and so did Meagan, Amanda, and Andy because it was just too funny of a moment that Katie had.

"Would've been better if I said that to my anooying Slakoth," Katie replied.

Slakoth then came out and hugged Katie from behind. Katie just gave Slakoth a glaring in the eye, but it just continued to hug Katie happily.

After everyone finished their meal, the group had to figure out where they were going next. Patrick took out his Pokemon Scanner to search for the closet gym from Manaus.

"So, where the closest gym?" Katie asked.

Patrick finished looking at his Pokemon Scanner, and then just gave a positive look in his face.

"Girls, were heading for Brasilia to meet my mom!" Patrick exclaimed.

"Only you would get excited about that," Meagan remarked.

"What are you talking about, were going to meet my mom because the next gym is the Grass Gym!" Patrick shouted.

"Awesome, were going up against Patrick's mom!" Katie shouted in joy.

"Yeah, the one person he loves more than me," Meagan jokingly said.

"Meagan, please don't," Patrick said with a teeny tiny chance of throwing up.

"Don't throw up honey," Meagan said patting Patrick on the back.

Amanda and Andy were pretty thirlled to hear that Patrick was on his was to see his mom.

"That's cool, just like how Meagan and Katie got to face their dad," Andy said.

"Yeah, and my dad is a gym leader too," Patrick explained, "That reminds me, I should call my aunt and deliver the news that I'm going to see my mom."

Patrick, Meagan, Katie, Amanda, and Andy all entered the Pokemon Center where he would contact his Aunt Debbie.

"Patrick, its nice of you to call," Debbie said.

"Hey Aunt Debbie, I got my sixth token," Patrick replied holding up the Poison Token that he won from Phil.

"Congratulations, so where are you going now for your seventh token?" Debbie asked.

"Brasilia, me, Meagan, and her sister are going to the Grass Gym," Patrick said.

"Nice, you get to see your mom again," Debbie happily said.

"Yeah, she will be happy to see me again." Patrick replied.

"Of course she will, and by the way Margaret is on her way to the Grass Gym too," Debbie explained, "And your cousins Diana, Beth, and Katie all managed to beat her."

"What about Max, did he beat mom?" Patrick asked.

"Yes he did, I heard he is almost halfway there," Debbie answered.

"Okay, well tell my mom I said hi and that I'm on my way to battle her!" Patrick sputtered.

"Okay, you take care now," Debbie replied as the phone conversation ended.

Patrick felt a little anxious that his brother Max actually beat his mom for the Grass Token, along with his cousins Diana, Beth, and Katie. He turns with a grin on his face.

"Max is almost at eight tokens, I can't delay myself any longer. Time to get moving!" Patrick exclaimed raising his fist.

"You didn't mention how I like to tease you about your mommy like," Meagan replied until Patrick covered her mouth.

She then bit his hand, and Patrick pulled it out trying to ease the pain. Everyone had a good laugh.

The group was on the outskirts of the city ready to say goodbye to Amanda and Andy.

"Were going to miss you guys," Andy said.

"Were going to miss you too, but I think Patrick is going to get over it the fastest because he gets to see his mommy," Meagan joked as she made kissy noises.

"Stop it!" Patrick yelled.

"We'll be very careful," Katie replied.

"Take care everyone," Amanda said with a tear in her eye.

They all walked away waiving goodbye to Amanda and Andy as they set off for Brasilia to get their seventh token.

Just when they were out of sight, Phil dashed up to Patrick, Meagan, and Katie.

"Dad?" Katie questioned.

"I got to say goodbye to my girls," Phil said.

Meagan and Katie gave their dad a hug, and now Meagan felt a little better about her dad mostly because Patrick actually beat him.

"Now you two have fun, and the same for Patrick," Phil said to his daughters,

"Okay dad, wish us luck," Meagan replied.

After hugging his daughters, Phil just walked off and Meagan didn't seem to care a whole bunch. At least they got to say goodbye before they took off.

Now the entire group can finally continue their Pokemon advenutre as they begin to head for Brasilia and enter the Grass Gym.

**Pokemon Updates: NONE**


	190. Grass Gym: Feeling Drowzee

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon , I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Somewhere south of the city of Paramaribo, Baron Grasse was walking down a road as he continued his Pokemon journey. He traveled with his three companions Munchlax, Stunky, and Slugma.

"This adventure sure is fun," Baron said to himself.

Baron felt like he was alone, though he had his three Pokemon with him, he wasn't completely happy. Baron was thinking about Katie.

"I sure do miss Katie, I wonder how she's doing?" Baron questioned himself.

Baron brought out his Pokemon, and he saw how small his team was. Baron knew it was time to get another Pokemon. It felt like a good idea for Baron, so he could impress Katie.

"Maybe I should get another Pokemon, this would be a good way for Katie to think I'm doing good," Baron explained to himself.

Baron began to search around for a Pokemon, and then he came across what appeared to be a Drowzee.

"Awesome, a wild Drowzee!" Baron exclaimed.

A Drowzee appeared right in front of Baron. He knew that he had to catch it.

"Now Stunky, attack!" Baron yelled out sending out his Stunky.

Drowzee noticed that Stunky was going to attack so it knew not to hold back at all.

"Okay Stunky, use Smokescreen!" Baron yelled out.

Stunky attacked with a Smokescreen that would cover the area. Drowzee was able to see through the smoke as it would use Hypnosis.

"Stunky, don't look at Drowzee!" Baron yelled out.

Stunky was able to avoid making any contact with the wild Drowzee's Hypnosis attack. Drowzee was then able to attack with Confusion, but Drowzee's attack had zero effect due to the fact that it was a psychic attack and those type of attacks don't work on dark type Pokemon.

"That must of been Confusion, too bad Stunky is a dark type," Baron said.

Now Baron had an edge against Drowzee, it used Headbutt to charge at Stunky.

"Use Slash!" Baron shouted.

Stunky ran right at a charging Drowzee with a Slash attack that would take down Drowzee, and Baron got out a Pokeball.

"Now Pokeball, go!" Baron yelled out tossing the Pokeball at Drowzee.

The ball caught Drowzee, and it wiggled around for 15 seconds. Then it would stop moving, and Baron walked up to the Pokeball.

"I did it, I caught Drowzee," Baron said looking at his Pokeball.

Baron was happy to catch Drowzee, and now he had four Pokemon on his team. He brought out his newly caught Drowzee, and introduced himself to Drowzee.

"Hey there Drowzee, I'm your new master slash friend, Baron." Baron said introducing hiself.

Drowzee felt pleased to be with Baron, it knew that it could trust its new master. What Drowzee didn't know was that it would have three more new friends along with Baron. Baron tossed out his other two Pokemon.

"Drowzee, these are also your new friends. Meet Stunky, Munchlax, and Slugma." Baron said introducing Drowzee to all of the Pokemon.

All three Pokemon greeted Drowzee with a wave and friendly gesture. Drowzee felt like it was going to have a good time with Baron.

"This is great, I can't wait to show Katie," Baron happily replied to himself.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Baron Grasse: Captured a Drowzee**


	191. Grass Gym: Trainer Tirade

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon; I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Patrick, Meagan, and Katie were on their way to Brasilia to get to the Grass Gym. With the group carrying six tokens, they knew getting the seventh one was going to be a big challenge.

It all started when the three were walking through the forest and were confronted by a Pokémon trainer.

"Who is that guy?" Meagan asked.

The trainer was a guy who wore a red shirt and blue pants along with white gym shoes.

"I challenge any of you to a Pokémon battle!" the trainer yelled out.

"I volunteer," Patrick said accepting the challenge.

Patrick and the trainer both took separate sides as they were both ready to battle, and Meagan took the position as the referee.

"This Pokémon battle between Patrick Schmidl and this trainer will now begin. Each trainer may use one Pokémon. Let the battle begin!" Meagan announced.

"Alright now, go Weepinbell!" the trainer yelled out sending out a Weepinbell.

"Go Remoraid!" Patrick shouted sending out Remoraid.

Weepinbell and Remoraid were both going to go one on one in this Pokémon battle, and neither trainer would want to give in.

"Weepinbell, use your Acid attack!" the trainer shouted.

Weepinbell attacked Remoraid with a small sludge which was its Acid. Remoraid bounced out of the way and was ready to counter.

"Now Remoraid hit Weepinbell with Aurora Beam," Patrick commanded.

Remoraid shot out an Aurora Beam from its mouth, and Weepinbell wouldn't dodge that attack. Aurora Beam strikes Weepinbell knocking it out.

"Weepinbell is unable to battle, the winner is Remoraid! The winner of this Pokémon battle is Patrick Schmidl!" Meagan announced.

Remoraid splashed in the air for joy as the trainer called back Weepinbell and just ran off. That was one more victory in Patrick's belt.

"Nice work Patrick, you were awesome." Katie replied.

"Why thank you Katie," Patrick responded.

Then another Pokémon trainer came by, but this time it was a girl who wore almost the exact same outfit as Meagan. There was only one difference with her; she had a blue top on.

"Hey there, any of you want to battle me," the girl trainer said.

"You had the last battle, this one is mine!" Meagan said to Patrick.

The two Pokémon trainers took separate sides and Katie took the spot of being the referee of the battle.

"This Pokémon battle between my sister Meagan and this Pokémon trainer will now begin. You may both use only one Pokémon for this battle, now begin!" Katie announced to everyone.

"Alright Miltank, you're up!" the trainer shouted sending out a Miltank.

"A Miltank huh, okay then go Teddiursa!" Meagan yelled out sending out her Teddiursa.

It was going to be Meagan's Teddiursa versus the trainer's Miltank. Meagan was very confident that she would pull off an easy win.

"Okay Miltank, attack Teddiursa with Body Slam!" the trainer commanded.

Miltank jumped into the air and was ready to crush Teddiursa with Body Slam, but Meagan knew what she was doing with Teddiursa.

"Use Superpower," Meagan retorted.

Teddiursa unleashed its Superpower attack right at Miltank just when it was coming in for impact with Body Slam. Miltank was sent flying and just like that, the battle was over.

"Miltank is unable to battle, the winner is Teddiursa! The winner of this Pokémon battle is Meagan Puente!" Katie announced.

That was now two trainers for the group; she called back her Miltank and thanked Meagan before she headed out.

"Good job everyone, were showing a little bit of progress," Patrick said.

"I know, our Pokémon are starting to get stronger," Meagan replied.

"Were doing great, just let me get the next trainer," Katie said while eyeing another Pokémon trainer.

Another Pokémon trainer came after Meagan's battle. This time it was a boy wearing a green hooded sweatshirt with khaki pants and blue flip-flops.

"Are you a Pokémon trainer?" Katie asked the trainer.

"Yes I am did you want to battle me?" the trainer asked.

"I sure do," Katie replied.

Now it was Katie's turn to have a Pokémon battle. The trainer and Katie each took a side while Patrick was now the referee.

"This Pokémon battle between Katie Puente and this young Pokémon trainer will now begin. Each trainer may use one Pokémon for this battle, now begin!" Patrick announced.

"Alright, this looks like a job for Bronzor," the trainer said sending out a Bronzor.

"Okay then, its Swablu time!" Katie shouted calling out her Swablu.

It was the Bronze Pokémon Bronzor against the Cotton Bird Pokémon Swablu. Swablu couldn't be able to overcome the fact that Bronzor was a steel type Pokémon, but Katie didn't care about that.

"Bronzor, use Gyro Ball!" the trainer commanded.

Bronzor powered up a Gyro Ball, and aimed it right at Swablu. Katie was ready for anything that was coming her way.

"Dodge and use Fury Attack!" Katie ordered.

Swablu successfully swayed away from Bronzor's Gyro Ball and came right back at the Bronze Pokémon with a Fury Attack. The attack just kept going until Bronzor couldn't continue.

"Bronzor is unable to battle, the winner is Swablu! The winner of this official Pokémon battle is Katie Puente!" Patrick announced.

"Nice work Swablu!" Katie yelled out happily.

The trainer called back his Bronzor and just left giving Katie thumbs up. It was an excellent day for the group as they each managed to win a trainer battle.

"Nice work everyone, we each beat a trainer in a span of less than one minute." Patrick said.

"Were getting much better now that were training much harder," Meagan said.

"If we're going to win against your mom, we have to be at 100%," Katie replied.

Knowing that they all have to be ready for when they encounter Patrick's mother, they manage to win a few battles and now prepare for more challenges ahead of them.

**Pokémon Updates: NONE**


	192. Grass Gym: Burmy And Wormadam

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Patrick, Meagan, and Katie continued towards Brasilia as they entered the Amazon Jungle. The group witnessed so many different Pokemon around the area.

"I never seen so many Pokemon at once," Patrick said looking at all of the Pokemon that were around.

"I know who you want to see Pokemon with," Meagan replied with a pause, "Your mama!"

"Knock it off Meagan," Patrick said cringing to his stomach.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Let me rub your tummy," Meagan said while rubbing Patrick's stomach.

Patrick was feeling a little more comfortable when Meagan rubbed Patrick's stomach. Katie was daydreaming while looking at the group of Pokemon, and Patrick and Meagan sneered at Katie knowing what she was thinking of.

"Why are you two looking at me," Katie asked.

"We know what you're thinking of Katie," Meagan said in a smug voice, "Ahhh, Baron."

"Stop it, I was just enjoying looking at the Burmy!" Katie yelled out.

Katie noticed that there was a Burmy hanging around the tree. Patrick took out his Pokemon Scanner to look up Burmy.

"Ah, Burmy is an interesting Pokemon. It's apperance changes on where it evolves." Patrick explained.

A girl then came out with a Pokeball in her hand. She had long blue hair along with blue eyes, and a wore a white blouse with a long blue skirt and a pair of brown boots. The group noticed the girl as she tossed the Pokeball to capture the Burmy in a heartbeat.

"There we go, I got another Burmy," the girl said.

They all looked over at the girl who just captured the wild Burmy without even battling. She would notice them and just gave out a friendly smile.

"You heard that I caught another Burmy, didn't you?" the girl questioned.

"Yeah, like how many do you have," Katie asked.

"Well, this was the fourth one I got. The other three Burmys I had have evolved into Wormadam," the girl explained.

"Oh, I see your point," Katie replied.

"Well, before we continue to go any further I want to introduce myself. My name is Hannah, and I'm a Pokemon trainer," the girl said introducing herself.

"Hello there Hannah, my name is Patrick," Patrick said introducing himself.

"I'm Meagan," Meagan replied making an introduction.

"The name is Katie," Katie responded introducing herself, "Were also Pokemon trainers."

"That is so cool, you guys are traveling too," Hannah asked.

"Yes we are, were going to the Pokemon Grand Prix," Patrick said all pumped up.

"Wow, I bet you're having a good time trying to get there are you," Hannah asked.

"Yes we are," Patrick answered.

After they all took their time to introduce each other, the group wanted to get information on what Hannah was up to with the Burmy.

"So Hannah, why do you need to have three Wormadams? Are you going to get a fourth Wormadam too," Meagan questioned.

"You don't understand anything about Burmy's don't you. I'm going to bring my newly caught Burmy out," Hannah said sending out her Burmy.

Burmy came out of the ball and everyone got to get a good look at the Bagworm Pokemon. Hannah wanted to take a closer look at Burmy for some reason.

"Why are you doing that?" Katie asked feeling a little disturbed.

"I think I know what Hannah is trying to do, she wants to make sure that the Burmy is male I bet," Patrick thought of out loud.

"How did you know," Hannah replied.

"I've learned that there are three different forms of Wormadam when they evlove." Patrick said.

"That is right, I have all three types of Wormadam. It all depends on where Burmy evloves and if they're female. Female Burmys evlove into Wormadam, and male Burmys evlove into Mothim." Hannah explained.

"So that's why you want a male Burmy, so it can evolve into a Mothim," Katie said.

"Correct. Let me show you my Wormadams," Hannah said taking out her Pokeballs.

She tossed her Pokeballs in the air sending out three Wormadam. One Wormadam was covered in a plant cloak, one was covered in a sandy cloak, and one was covered in a trash cloak.

"Wow, these are your Wormadams? They all look so different," Meagan said in shock.

"Yeah, as I said it depends on where they evolve not only for a Wormadam's apperance, but what its power will be as well," Hannah explained.

"How is it possible for the Wormadam to look like what they are right now?" Katie asked.

"It's simple; if a female Burmy evolves in a forest, then it will develop a plant cloak; If a female Burmy evolves in a cave, then it will develop a sandy cloak; and if a female Burmy evloves inside a building, then it wil develop a trash cloak," Hannah explained.

"Wow, and all male Burmys evolve into Mothims," Meagan asked.

"That's right," Hannah answered.

"Wow, I have known all my life how unbelievable a Pokemon evolution can be. Not only would it be stronger, but it could develop different powers," Patrick explained.

They were all impressed with how a Burmy can evolve, and Hannah finished inspecting the Burmy she caught. It was a male Burmy after all.

"This one is male, I'll train it to evolve into Mothim," Hannah responded.

"That's great," Patrick happily said.

"I was thinking, since we have learned so much about your three Wormadams, I was thinking we could have a battle," Meagan responded.

"What do you mean," Hannah asked.

"We each battle you with one of our own Pokemon, and you use one of your Wormadam," Meagan replied.

"Sounds like a great idea," Hannah happily said.

Coming to her senses knowing about the different powers Wormadam can have, each member of the group volunteered to battle the different kinds of Wormadam she has with her. Patrick, Meagan, and Katie were all ready for a battle.

**Pokemon Updates: NONE**


	193. Grass Gym: Plant Some Sandy Trash

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Patrick, Meagan, and Katie were all ready to face Hannah in three Pokemon battles. Hannah was going to battle in all three battles while Patrick, Meagan, and Katie each took turns. Katie was the first one to face Hannah.

"So Katie, are you ready to battle," Hannah asked.

"You bet I am," Katie replied, "And I will give it everything I got!"

Meagan went to the middle side to take the position of being the referee of the Pokemon battle.

"This Pokemon battle between Hannah and Katie will now begin! Each trainer is allowed to use one Pokemon. Now begin the battle," Meagan announced.

Hannah took out one of her Pokeballs to send out her first Pokemon, or in her terms, Wormadam.

"Okay Twiggy, come on out!" Hannah yelled out sending out her Wormadam which was in the plant cloak.

"Twiggy?" Katie questioned.

"Yeah, I have three Wormadam, and I don't want to get them confused. I named the Wormadam with the plant cloak Twiggy, the one with the sandy cloak Sandy, and the one with the trash cloak Rolly," Hannah explained.

"That sounds like a good idea to know which Wormadam your talking too," Patrick mentioned.

"It sure is, I gave them their nicknames when they evolved," Hannah explained.

Katie was now ready to send out the Pokemon she wanted to use to counter against Twiggy(Wormadam), only problem was that Slakoth came out acting all macho.

"Slakoth, what are you doing out of your ball! I wasn't going to call you out," Katie shouted to her Slakoth.

Slakoth just ignored what Katie said and the battle was under way.

"Okay Twiggy, lets start things off with Razor Leaf," Hannah commanded to her Wormadam.

Twiggy lured itself in the air and used Razor Leaf right at Slakoth. Slakoth was getting pelted with leaves.

"Now use Confusion," Hannah yelled out.

Twiggy's eyes glowed using Confusion on Slakoth, and Slakoth was struggling to break free of the attack. When Twiggy stopped using Confusion, Slakoth fell to the ground and took some serious damage.

"Don't give in Slakoth, use Slack Off!" Katie shouted.

Slakoth used its Slack Off to heal some of the damage it took from that fall. Now Slakoth was all up in Twiggy's face, not wanting to surrender.

"Alright you annoying Slakoth, attack with Slash," Katie ordered.

Slakoth got its claw up in the air and came at Twiggy with a powerful Slash. The impact of the attack would deal great damage to Twiggy as it would struggle to move.

"Twiggy, no," Hannah cried.

"Good, now use Faint Attack," Katie commanded.

Slakoth hammered Twiggy with Faint Attack, and the Bagworm Pokemon was done for, falling to the might of Slakoth.

"Wormadam slash Twiggy is unable to battle, the winner is Slakoth! The winner of this Pokemon battle is Katie!" Meagan announced.

Katie was very happy to beat Hannah, but now it was Meagan's turn to face off against the lovely girl.

"That was a good battle me and Katie had, I hope you can give me a better battle," Hannah replied.

"Don't worry Hannah, I'll give you a good battle," Meagan replied.

It was now Meagan's turn as she would face Hannah. Katie was now the referee of the Pokemon battle.

"This Pokemon battle between Hannah and Meagan will now begin! This is a sudden death battle where each trainer is allowed one Pokemon. Now begin the battle," Katie announced.

Hannah was now ready to send out her second Wormadam, and Meagan had a Pokeball grasped in her hands.

"Sandy, come on out!" Hannah shouted sending out her Wormadam in a sandy cloak.

"Let's do this, come on out Teddiursa!" Meagan yelled out sending out her Teddiursa.

"Okay Sandy, blast that Teddiursa with a Psybeam," Hannah commanded.

Sandy(Wormadam) powered up a Psybeam that would come right at Teddiursa. The attack would hit Teddiursa and the Little Bear Pokemon was in pain.

"Teddiursa, are you alright," Meagan cried out.

Teddiursa was able to get up, and wipe off any scuffs that it may have. It got back into its fighting stance ready to continue the battle.

"Okay Teddiursa, use Slash," Meagan shouted.

Teddiursa was coming at Sandy hoping for a Slash, but for some reason it turned into Metal Claw. It seemed that Teddiursa had learned Metal Claw as the attack would strike Sandy.

"Was that Metal Claw," Patrick asked himself witnessing Teddiursa's Metal Claw.

"Teddiursa, I didn't know you knew Metal Claw," Meagan said to her Teddiursa.

Teddiursa was actually surprised with the fact that it knew Metal Claw. Hannah was observing Teddiursa, and she was a little surprised.

"Well, that attack caught me and Sandy off guard, but I will come out the winner. Sandy use Rock Blast!" Hannah yelled out.

Sandy jumped up and blasted away with Rock Blast. Rock chunks were being fired at Teddiursa, and all it would do is take crucial damage. The battle was over after the final rock came at Teddiursa.

"Teddiursa is unable to battle, the winner is Sandy slash Wormadam! The winner of this Pokemon battle is Hannah!" Katie announced.

Hannah gave her Wormadam a thumbs up, and Meagan went up to care for her Teddiursa. The two gave each other a good handshake, and then Patrick had to take on the other Wormadam.

"We've seen Twiggy and Sandy, so I bet we get to see Rolly," Patrick said looking at Hannah.

"You're absolutely right Patrick, we shall battle," Hannah replied.

Now Hannah's final battle was going to begin with Patrick now taking her on. She has gone one and one and this could be seen as the tiebreaker, but it wasn't a contest. Meagan now took the honors of being the referee once again.

"This Pokemon battle between Patrick and Hannah will now begin! Each trainer is allowed one Pokemon. Begin the battle," Meagan announced.

"Go Rolly," Hannah shouted calling out her Wormadam in a trash cloak.

"Get'em Remoraid," Patrick yelled out sending out Remoraid.

Hannah was thinking strangely of why Patrick sent out a Remoraid, but the type of Wormadam Rolly(Wormadam) happened to be was a steel type. Patrick did want to have his Remoraid trained a little bit.

"Okay Rolly, use Mirror Shot," Hannah yelled out.

Rolly shined and blasted a Mirror Shot right at Remoraid.

"Dodge it and use Water Gun!" Patrick retorted.

Remoraid was able to evade the Mirror Shot attack and come right back with Water Gun. Rolly saw Remoraid's Water Gun, and it could just take the damage.

"Don't give up Rolly, use Psychic!" Hannah cried.

Rolly levitated in the air and trapped Remoraid in a powerful Psychic grip. Remoraid couldn't move one inch.

"Remoraid, break free," Patrick hollored.

Remoraid was unable to escape Rolly's clutches, Psychic was too powerful.

"Okay now Rolly, IRON HEAD," Hannah screamed.

Rolly would lower its head and charge straight at Remoraid. Rolly's head began to shine and the Aqua Jet Pokemon took a big blow with Iron Head, Remoraid was done for.

"Remoraid is unable to battle, the winner is Rolly slash Wormadam! The winner of this offical Pokemon battle is Hannah," Meagan announced.

Patrick wasn't pleased with losing, but he was pleased with his Remoraid's performance against the trash cloak Wormadam known as Rolly.

"Great battle Remoraid," Patrick said caring for his Remoraid.

Remoraid was smiling at Patrick, and so was Rolly after a nice victory. Hannah enjoyed the battle she had with Patrick.

Moments later, everyone gathered around Hannah where here three Wormadam and her newly caught Burmy were with her.

"It was so great to get a look at all three Wormadam up close in battle," Patrick said.

"Thank you, these battles have helped you learn more about the three different type of Wormadam," Hannah said with her Burmy happily moving around, "And Burmy is pretty happy too."

Patrick, Meagan, and Katie took out their Pokemon Scanners to learn more about the Wormadam and their cloaks.

"So the plant cloak that Twiggy has means that it is a grass type," Katie said analyzing the Pokemon Scanner.

"The sandy cloak seen on Sandy meant it was a ground type," Meagan replied.

"And the trash cloak that we saw on Rolly indicates that it was a steel type Wormadam," Patrick mentions.

"Yes, you are all correct. It's great to see that you all are learning about Pokemon as you travel," Hannah said.

Burmy for some reason then jumped up into the air and started to glow. Everyone saw Burmy glow, and because it was a male type Burmy, it would in fact evolve into Mothim.

"Burmy has evolved into Mothim, I can't believe it!" Hannah exclaimed.

The group was amazed by the fact that Burmy had evovled. They love to witness the good things with Pokemon.

"Wow, you didn't even battle with that Burmy and it already evolved," Patrick said.

"I know, now I have a Mothim," Hannah replied.

A moment later, the group departed and waived their goodbyes to Hannah. Now witnessing everything about Burmy, Wormadam, and Mothim, the group now has gained more knowledge about Pokemon.

They now continue their journey as they head on over to Brasilia to enter the Grass Gymand face Patrick's mother.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Meagan Puente: Teddiursa learns Metal Claw**


	194. Grass Gym: I Date You

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Emily Rozak continued her Pokemon journey and caught a whole bunch of Pokemon on the way. One day while walking through a small town, she ran into a man with a slighty shaven head wearing a black shirt, black pants, and black platform boots.

"Hello there sir," Emily nervously said.

"You and I are going to have a Pokemon battle, if you lose then you have to go out to dinner with me," the man exclaimed.

"Okay, and what is your name," Emily asked.

"The name is Victor! Now lets battle," Victor yelled.

Peeking out the window of one of the buildings was the old man dressed as a housekeeper. He jumped out the window and right in front of the two trainers.

"Lets me referee this battle somewhere else, Pokemon battles can leave a mess," the old man responded.

Emily and Victor just smacked their heads out of embrassment. Then they arrive at a battlefield where the two trainers took opposite sides.

"This Pokemon battle between the trainer on my left, and the trainer on my right will now begin! Each trainer will partake in a Pokemon double battle! Now start your battle," the old man announced.

"For my two Pokemon, I choose Krabby and Skorupi," Victor yelled out sending out a Krabby and Skorupi.

"Alright, Bulbasaur and Zigzagoon, come on out," Emily shouted sending out her Bulbasaur and Zigzagoon.

It was a double battle between Victor's Krabby and Skorupi against Emily's Bulbasaur and Zigzagoon. The four Pokemon just stood there.

"I'm ready, lets battle," Emily said.

"Hold on just a moment, Krabby and Skorupi, jump up to the next level now!" Victor shouted as Krabby and Skorupi both began to evolve.

Krabby evolved into Kingler while Skorupi evolved into Drapion with just the command of their master.

"He just commanded his Pokemon to evolve and they did, how will I be able to overcome this," Emily questioned herself.

After seeing Karbby and Skorupi evolve, Bulbasaur and Zigzagoon united together to battle, and then they both began to glow. Emily was shocked, but not Victor.

"Whoa, cool," Emily said looking at her newly evolved Pokemon.

Bulbasaur has kicked it up a notch evolving into Ivysaur, while Zigzagoon finally overcame the limits to become a Linoone. Now the battle was going to be interesting between the two trainers.

"So your Pokemon evolved, big deal," Victor said.

"I'm going to win, Ivysaur use Power Whip on Kingler! Linoone use Fury Swipes on Drapion!" Emily commanded to her two Pokemon.

Ivysaur got its vine out and delivered a Power Whip which would send leaves in to do huge damage on Kingler mostly because it was a water type Pokemon. Linoone came at Drapion with Fury Swipes, and Drapion looked helpless.

"Time to kick it up a notch, Kingler use Guillotine on Ivysaur! Drapion, attack Linoone with Poison Fang!" Victor shouted to his Pokemon.

Kingler caught Ivysaur with Guillotine, crushing the Seed Pokemon and knocking it out. Drapion crunched Linoone with Poison Fang delivering the KO to the Rushing Pokemon.

"Both Ivysaur and Linoone are unable to battle, the winners are Kingler and Drapion!" the old man announced.

He then took out a suitcase, grabbed a parasol and floated away like Mary Poppins. Emily wasn't happy with the fact that she lost, because now she has to go on a date with Victor.

"You lose Emily, now we get to go out for dinner," said Victor.

Emily was dragged into a restraunt with Victor where she had to eat dinner with him. The two took their seats and Emily just felt embrassed to be with him.

"Is this necessary," Emily questioned.

"Let me order, and you order too girlfriend," Victor exclaimed.

The two of them looked at their menus and then the waitress came to take their orders. Emily ordered a steak while Victor ordered chicken, the waitress took their menus and walked off.

"So, how do you like this," Victor said raising his arms showing his armpit hair.

"That is disgusting," Emily said gagging.

Emily couldn't stand it, and then Victor went to an all low. He put his feet in his platform boots up on the table and began snapping impatiently.

"Hey lady, bring me my food," Victor said acting rude.

"Were going fast as we can," said the waitress.

"You, bring me my food, chop chop," Victor said snapping his fingers in a rude way.

Emily was just too embrassed and the waiters and the people at the restraunt were getting frustrated. Victor continued to snap and Emily just lost her mind. The manager would then come in with the waitress.

"Is something wrong," the manager asked.

"Yeah, they need to bring me my food, chop chop," Victor said still snapping his fingers.

"Sir, were going to have to ask you to leave, you are being really rude!" the manager yelled.

"Your kind isn't welcome here," said the waitress.

Emily was just embrassed and angry as she would call out her Spinda, even though Pokemon were not allowed in the restraunt.

"I can't take it, Spinda use Dizzy Punch!" Emily shouted.

Spinda would deliver a Dizzy Punch right at Victor sending him flying into the sky, and everyone in the restraunt cheered Emily and Spinda on for knocking Victor out.

"I can't stand his behavior, I'm sorry," Emily said.

"It's alright, but we will have to ask you to leave," said the manager.

"Okay, I'm not that hungry anyways," said Emily, "Wait, do I still have to pay the bill?"

Emily wasn't sure if she needed to pay for her food or not, but at least she got Victor out of the way. The guy was a complete jerk and she hopes to never see him again.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Emily Rozak: Bulbasaur evolves into Ivysaur**

** Zigzagoon evolves into Linoone**


	195. Grass Gym: Margaret Steps In

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

The group continued their Pokemon journey as they travel through an open plain. They were making their way to the Grass Gym hoping to face Patrick's mother in a gym battle for their seventh token. They still had about 543 miles before getting there.

As they were traveling, Meagan was annoying Patrick with more jokes involving his mom. Katie was laughing a little bit.

"I know who Patrick wants to run around this field with, his mama," Meagan said in a joking way.

Patrick was still gagging and Katie just enjoyed what was going on.

"I know you love to gag with, your mama," Meagan jokingly exclaimed.

Patrick gagged more, and then he actually threw up. Meagan then went over to Patrick to comfort him and help him relax from his stomach.

"Please Meagan, no more jokes," Patrick said.

"Come on, I love doing those jokes," Meagan said.

"Meagan, I think he wants to take a break from listening to that stuff," Katie responded.

Slakoth then jumped out of its Pokeball and did a little dance in front of Katie with a top hat and cane that Slakoth found out of nowhere.

"I'm so proud of you Slakoth, you took annoying to a whole new level," Katie said with a sarcastic tone meaning that she was annoyed with Slakoth once again.

Afterwards, the group decided to take a break from walking and relax. It was a long hike for the entire group, and they decided to let all of the Pokemon come out to play for a while.

"Come on out everyone," Patrick yelled out sending out his Grovyle, Furret, Kirlia, Larvitar, Remoraid, and Trapinch.

"Come on out, enjoy the nice weather," Meagan shouted sending out her Charmeleon, Snubbull, Luxio, Snorunt, Teddiursa, and Azumarill.

"It's playtime," Katie exclaimed bringing out her Prinplup, Pikachu, Spheal, Swablu, and Meowth(Slakoth was already out of its Pokeball).

The three decided to just sit down while all of the Pokemon got to play with each other. Things have been great for Patrick, Meagan, and Katie as they eat lunch.

"These are great peanut-butter jelly sandwiches," Patrick said enjoying his sandwich.

"Why thank you honey," Meagan replied giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh my, look who's kissing again!" a femine voice shouted out.

The group heard that voice and it sounded familiar, they saw the girl and recognized how she looked. The girl had a red tunic, blue jeans, camel sandals, and a cowboy hat. It was none other than Patrick's sister Margaret.

"What the, is that Margaret," Meagan questioned.

They all took a closer look, it was in fact Patrick's sister Margaret. Patrick was a little surprised to see her there.

"So, what are you all doing here," Margaret asked.

"Were just taking a break and letting our Pokemon play," Katie explained.

"Oh, mind if my Pokemon come out," Margaret asked.

"Sure, we would like to see your Pokemon," Meagan happily said.

"You got it, now everyone get out here," Margaret shouted sending out all of her Pokemon.

Patrick, Meagan, and Katie would take a look at all of her Pokemon. She had a Bayleef, Shroomish, Skitty, Nuzleaf, Oddish, and Vulpix.

"Nice collection of Pokemon," Patrick said.

"Why thank you," Margaret said with a tone acting like she was rubbing it in his face.

Afterwards, everybody's Pokemon got a chance to play and they would all eat their meals as lunch was being served to them. Katie was about to eat another sandwich, but Slakoth then swiped the sandwich and ate it.

"Slakoth, get your own food," Katie yelled.

Slakoth then just layed down on Katie's lap and took a snooze. She just gave a glazed look in the eye to her Slakoth.

"So, where are you all headed," Margaret asked.

"Were going to Brasilia," Patrick answered.

"Cool, your going to the Grass Gym too," Margaret happily said.

"What the, your going to the Grass Gym as well," Katie asked.

"Yeah, I've been waiting a while to face mom. I heard that Max beat mom for his Grass Token. In fact, he is already at eight tokens." Margaret explained.

"No way, he's already two steps ahead of all of us," Patrick replied.

"Yes, he is now offically halfway to entering the Pokemon Grand Prix. He just needs the other eight gym tokens," Margaret explained.

Patrick couldn't believe it, Max was blowing everybody out. He got the six tokens that the whole group has, and two more where one of them happened to be the Grass Token.

"So, Max beat mom," Patrick responded.

"Correct, we got to catch up to him. We need to train as hard as possible," Margaret mentioned.

"Okay, how about the two of us battle," Patrick asked.

"You know what, I'd be honored to Patrick. I want to beat you in front of your little crybaby girlfriend," Margaret replied.

"I'm not a crybaby, waaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh," Meagan said with the fake cry.

"It's not working Meagan," Margaret said with a smart attitude.

Meagan just playfully grunted and Patrick and Margaret agreed to have a Pokemon battle right away to help themselves train.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**The group runs into Margaret Schmidl**


	196. Grass Gym: Patrick VS Margaret

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Patrick and Margaret were about to engage into a Pokemon battle to help them train for their battle at the Grass Gym. Katie just sat and watch while Meagan took the job of being the referee.

"Okay sis, lets do this," Patrick said.

"You got it Patrick," Margaret replied.

"This Pokemon battle between Patrick Schmidl and Margaret Schmidl will now begin. Each trainer will be allowed to use three Pokemon, now let the battle begin," Meagan announced.

Patrick got his Pokeball ready, and so did his sister. The two were ready to engage in combat.

"For my first Pokemon, I send out Nuzleaf!" Margaret shouted sending out her Nuzleaf.

Katie was amazed that she saw a Nuzleaf, she had to look it up on her Pokemon Scanner. Patrick was now ready to send out his first Pokemon.

"Okay then, I choose Larvitar," Patrick yelled out sending out Larvitar.

The Wily Pokemon Nuzleaf was ready to take on the Rock Skin Pokemon Larvitar in a battle between two siblings.

"Nuzleaf, lets start things off with a Pound attack," Margaret commanded.

Nuzleaf jumped up and came right at Larvitar with a Pound attack.

"Larvitar, avoid the attack with Dig," Patrick retorted.

Larvitar burrowed down a hole just in the knick of time. Nuzleaf's Pound was a big whiff and now it couldn't find Larvitar.

"Grrrr, where is that Larvitar," Margaret questioned herself in frustration.

Nuzleaf was trying to look around for Larvitar by standing and trying to sense its movement. Nuzleaf would feel Larvitar's movements underneath the ground, and jumped up in the air right when it came out.

"What the, Nuzleaf dodged it," Patrick said in shock.

Nuzleaf landed back on the ground while Larvitar was not so happy with what just happened.

"Okay then, use Dig again," Patrick shouted.

"I don't think that will happen, Nuzleaf use Torment," Margaret said with a smirk.

Larvitar was about to use Dig, but Nuzleaf gave Larvitar a look that would stop the Rock Skin Pokemon from even burrowing underground.

"Sorry Patrick, but with Torment, Larvitar can't use that attack a second time in a row, same for all of your attack," Margaret explained.

"That's alright, I can find a way to win. Larvitar use Sandstorm," Patrick yelled out.

Larvitar whipped up a Sandstorm that would cover the battlefield, and Nuzleaf wasn't able to see anything. Margaret had to hold her hand over her face to cover herself from the Sandstorm Larvitar started.

"Okay then, Nuzleaf use Seed Bomb," Margaret ordered.

"Larvitar, use your Screech!" Patrick exclaimed.

Larvitar blasted out a very loud Screech that would deafen everyone around the battle, most importantly Nuzleaf. It was holding its hands to its ears and couldn't come out with a Seed Bomb like Margaret ordered.

"Tell that Larvitar to shut its trap," Margaret screamed.

"Right after Larvitar uses Thrash," Patrick said also giving an order at the same time.

Larvitar bashed its way into Nuzleaf and just knocked it out in just one blow.

"Nuzleaf is unable to battle, the winner is Larvitar," Meagan announced.

Margaret called back her Nuzleaf, and told her Pokemon that it did a great job. Now she was ready to send out her next Pokemon.

"Okay Patrick, now let me send out my second Pokemon. Come on out Vulpix," Margaret said out loud bringing out her Vulpix.

Now Larvitar must deal with the Fox Pokemon Vulpix. Katie once again got out her Pokemon Scanner so that she could look up Vulpix. Larvitar had an opportunity since Vulpix was a fire type Pokemon.

"Just because I have a disadvantage doesn't mean I can't win," Margaret said.

"I know, just give it your all," Patrick replied.

Larvitar just continued to charge with Thrash. Vulpix was able to evade the attack and Larvitar just kept pushing itself to hit Vulpix. Then Larvitar just got confused and Vulpix had an opportunity.

"Yes, now that Larvitar is confused, I can strike big time," Margaret said to herself, "Vulpix use Flamethrower!"

Vulpix unleashed a powerful flame out of its mouth, it was Flamethrower. Larvitar took the heat with the attack and was defeated.

"Larvitar is unable to battle, the winner is Vulpix," Meagan announced.

Now the score was even at one a piece, and Patrick had to send out his second Pokemon. After he called back Larvitar, he would turn to Kirlia.

"Now Kirlia, show'em what you got," Patrick yelled out sending out his Kirlia.

It was now Kirlia's turn to take on Vulpix after Larvitar failed to do so on the fact that it was being bothered by Thrash.

"So, you got yourself a Kirlia," Margaret said.

"That's right, and watch as Kirlia takes your Vulpix down," Patrick responded.

"Well see about that, Vulpix use Will-o-wisp," Margaret ordered.

Vulpix unleashed flames from its body, it was Will-o-wisp which would surround Kirlia with no way out.

"Okay Kirlia, use Calm Mind, and then Teleport," Patrick commanded to his Kirlia.

Kirlia saw the flames and just remained calm by using Calm Mind, and then it woudl escape with Teleport.

"Huh, I forgot that Kirlia can learn that attack," Margaret said in panic as she didn't know.

"Now Kirlia, use Confusion," Patrick shouted.

Kirlia caught Vulpix at its place with Confusion, and the Fox Pokemon was feeling the pain from the attack. This would be the end of Vulpix's day with that attack.

"Vulpix is unable to battle, the winner is Kirlia," Meagan announed.

Kirlia was excited about winning while Vulpix was brought back into its Pokeball and Margaret told it to take a nice long rest.

"Well Patrick, I have to say that you are getting better. Now I'm ready to send out my last Pokemon," Margaret said holding out a Pokeball.

"I think I know what Pokemon you're going to use," Patrick said.

"That's right, it's my Chikorita. My first Pokemon will now show you how much I've improved. Now come on out Bayleef," Margaret shouted sending out her Bayleef.

Patrick, Meagan, and Katie were all amazed by the majestic look of her Bayleef. They remember that Chikorita was Margaret's first Pokemon, and they worked so hard together that it would evolve into Bayleef.

"Okay, now I mean business," Patrick responded, "Kirlia use Magical Leaf!"

Kirlia fired away with Magical Leaf, and Bayleef was ready to handle that attack.

"Now Bayleef, use Light Screen" Margaret retorted.

Bayleef put up a glass barrier in front of itself, and Magical Leaf had no effect. Patrick was furious, and he knew that Light Screen would stop special attacks. Magical Leaf was considered a special attack.

"Sorry Patrick, but your Kirlia has just lost. Now Bayleef use Vine Whip," Margaret shouted.

Bayleef snagged Kirlia with its vines, tying it up with Vine Whip. Kirlia couldn't budge out of the vines and was tossed to the ground. Kirlia didn't move an inch.

"Kirlia is unable to battle, the winner is Bayleef," Meagan announced.

This battle was going to the wire as Patrick called back his Kirlia. Now he was down to his last Pokemon, and he knew who he was going to use.

"Okay Margaret, since you're using your first Pokemon, I think its best that I use my first Pokemon as well," Patrick said holding out his Pokeball, "Grovyle, go!"

Grovyle jumped out of its Pokeball, and was ready for saw Bayleef and knew that this had to be a battle it needed to win.

"Now Grovyle, use Agility," Patrick commanded.

Grovyle dashed all over the battlefield with its Agility, and Bayleef just couldn't keep up with the Wood Gecko Pokemon. Margaret had to quickly think of something or Grovyle's speed would be her downfall.

"Okay Bayleef, use Razor Leaf," Margaret yelled out.

Bayleef was shooting Razor Leaf all over the place, but none of them could touch Grovyle. Patrick now knew that he had the edge because his Grovyle was much faster than Margaret's Bayleef.

"Keep up," Margaret screamed.

"Okay Grovyle, now use Fury Cutter and Leaf Blade at the same time," Patrick yelled out.

Grovyle dashed over to Bayleef and came right at the Leaf Pokemon with a Fury Cutter and then a Leaf Blade. Bayleef couldn't handle that, and Grovyle was victorious.

"Bayleef is unable to battle, the winner is Grovyle! The winner of this Pokemon battle is Patrick Schmidl," Meagan announced.

Patrick hopped up in the air along with his Grovyle to celebrate the victory. Margaret went up to her Bayleef and just comforted it.

"You did a great job Bayleef, take a nice break," Margaret said to her Bayleef.

Bayleef was pretty valiant with Margaret, and Patrick went up to his sister for a handshake. Margaret was wondering what it was for.

"Good battle Margaret, you are improving," Patrick said to his sister.

She took Patrick's hand, and got up to shake it. Margaret was pretty impressed with what Patrick said, and she just agreed with him.

"You are getting better Patrick," Margaret replied.

"That's good to hear that you two are crediting each other for your performance on the battlefield with all of your Pokemon," Katie said.

"Yeah, its because you're all developing a stronger bond with your Pokemon. Were very proud of you both," Meagan said.

"Thanks," Patrick and Margaret both said at the same time.

After all of the talk and the two trainers put thier Pokemon back inside their Pokeballs, the group and Margaret consider what they're going to do next.

"So Margaret, do you want to come with us to Brasilia," Meagan asked.

"(Sigh) why not, were all going there anyway," Margaret answered.

"Yay, now we have a group of four," Katie happily said.

"Yep, now my sister is joining us for a bit," Patrick replied.

Now the entire group was ready to get going to the Grass Gym in Brasilia as Margaret was now part of the group.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Patrick Schmidl defeats Margaret Schmidl in a Pokemon Battle**

**Margaret Schmidl joins the group**


	197. Grass Gym: Ring Ring, SPEAROW!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Now that Margaret was part of the group, everyone had the same objective and that was to reach Brasilia. The four Pokemon trainers were traveling through a thick forest trying to reach their destination.

Patrick was checking his Pokemon Scanner to see how much further they had to go until they got to Brasilia. Margaret was asking how much further they had to go.

"How much further until we reach Brasilia," Margaret asked.

"About 450 more miles and we will have arrived in Brasilia," Patrick answered.

"I can't walk that far, it will take forever, waaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh," Meagan said.

"Don't do that," Margaret responded to get Meagan to stop fake crying, "Stop it Meagan,"

"Waaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," Meagan cried louder.

Meagan finally stopped and took a look at Patrick and Katie as they were being annoyed by her fake crying.

"Meagan, you should be nice to my sister by not fake crying," Patrick said, "Just like how you should be nice to me."

"You know who you rather be nice too, your mama!" Meagan exclaimed jokingly.

"Grrrr, quit it," Patrick angrily replied.

Margaret was confused to hear what Meagan just said to Patrick, and Katie wasn't sure if that was the proper place to do it.

"What the heck are you doing Meagan," Margaret asked.

"I joke around with him like that when it comes to his mom," Meagan explained while seeing Patrick gagging.

"He rather be enjoying his Pokemon journey alone with his mama," Meagan said.

Patrick then heard that and just started to violently throw up. It was really disgusting and everyone just backed away while Patrick could take his time to calm down.

"Whoa, take it easy Patrick calm down," Margaret said to her brother.

Then all of a sudden, everyone heard a chinging noise, and Patrick's stomach was feeling much better all of a sudden.

"Did you hear that," Katie questioned.

"Yeah, at least its not my stomach which can't handle another mama joke from a certain girlfriend," Patrick said glaring at Meagan in a funny way.

"I'm sorry, don't throw up again," Meagan said.

Then all of a sudden, the group heard that chinging noise once again. Patrick, Meagan, Katie, and Margaret heard it and wanted to know what it was. Then a Chingling fell out of the trees.

"Is that a Chingling," Margaret asked.

Meagan took a look at the Chingling with her Pokemon Scanner. It was a happy Chingling who was excited on seeing everyone.

"It's so cute," Katie said holding it up.

Chingling was really friendly, and the entire group was so fond of the wild Chingling as it rang once again to calm the entire group down.

"Now I feel so much better thanks to Chingling," Patrick said.

All of a sudden, a Fearow comes in with a whole bunch of Spearow and attacks for no reason. Everyone had to duck for cover with Katie covering the Chingling.

"What do those Spearow want," Meagan asked.

"They can't lay a beak on Chingling, we have to stop them before they cause any harm," Patrick replied.

The Spearow and the one Fearow swoop down to strike all four Pokemon trainers, but no one got hurt thankfully. Everyone got out a Pokeball and began to attack.

"Furret, I choose you," Patrick yelled out sending out his Furret.

"Luxio, get out there and stop those Spearow," Meagan cried out bringing out her Luxio.

"It's Pikachu time," Katie shouted sending out Pikachu.

"Attack Skitty," Margaret cried out sending out her Skitty.

Furret, Luxio, Pikachu, and Skitty had to deal with a flock of Spearow lead by a Fearow to protect the helpless Chingling that Katie grasped in her arms.

"Furret use Swift," Patrick ordered.

"Luxio, use Spark," Meagan shouted.

"Pikachu, attack with Thundershock," Katie yelled out.

Furret attacked with Swift knocking out some of the Spearow, Luxio used its Spark to shock away a few Spearow, and Pikachu used Thundershock to zap out a couple of Spearow as well.

"Wow, Spark and Thundershock, pathetic." Margaret said.

"What the, what do you mean pathetic," Meagan and Katie both questioned at the same time.

"Watch, Skitty use Thunderbolt," Margaret ordered.

Skitty ran up and used Thunderbolt to shock away all of the Spearow and knock them all out while the others just flew away. The bad news, the Fearow still stood.

"Thunderbolt," Meagan questioned.

"Yeah, Skitty can only be trained to learn Thunderbolt, its not developed as it gets stronger. Pikachu and Luxio should be able to learn those attacks," Margaret explained to the Puente sisters.

"Everyone, I think we need to focus on that Fearow over there," Patrick said looking at the Fearow.

Fearow was hovering over the group and came swooping down with a Drill Peck. All of the Pokemon were ready.

"Now Furret, use Swift once again," Patrick shouted.

"Luxio use Shock Wave," Meagan cried.

"Pikachu use Electro Ball," Katie retorted.

"Skitty, another Thunderbolt," Margaret commanded.

Furret attacked with Swift, Luxio used Shock Wave, Pikachu used Electro Ball, and Skitty used Thunderbolt. All four attacked collided but no damage was being done.

Then all of as sudden, Chingling caused an Uproar that just startled Fearow and all of the Pokemon stopped attacking. Fearow just couldn't handle Chingling's Uproar and flew off. Everyone was relieved that Chingling was the unlikely hero.

"Chingling actually saved us," Meagan said.

Chingling was so happy, and then the sun began to go down and it turned into nightime. Chingling was still happy and then it started to glow.

"Chingling is evolving," Katie said looking at Chingling.

"Chingling evolved into Chimecho," Patrick said in amazement.

He then took out his Pokemon Scanner to look up Chimecho, and then it would use Heal Pulse to heal all of the Pokemon that were battling and calm everyone's nerves down.

"They all feel much better," Margaret said.

"I know, but why don't we get to a Pokemon Center as soon as possible and call it a night." Patrick said.

They all ran off and Chimecho would say its goodbyes as it floated back up into the trees after they saved it.

The group finally arrived at a Pokemon Center and sent all of their Pokemon to the doctor who would take care of them until morning.

"Our Pokemon should be at 100% tommorow," Meagan replied.

"Good, now lets get some sleep," Katie said.

They all went to bed and hoped for more excitement tommorow, as long as it doesn't include a flock of Spearow.

**Pokemon Updates: NONE**


	198. Grass Gym: Meet Nancy Schmidl

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

It was morning at the Pokemon Center, and the entire group decided to sleep in. Patrick was the first one to get up as he carried along his Pokemon Scanner to see that they had a long hike today.

After showering, getting dressed, they all decided to have breakfast. They all were enjoying their food where they had a pancake breakfast. Patrick was pretty hungry because he ate pancakes, bacon, and french toast.

"This is good," Patrick said digging into his food.

Just when Katie P. is about to chow down, her Slakoth comes out from the door(no idea how it got out of its ball) and grabbed its plate and swallowed all the food whole.

"My least favorite meal, the annoying Slakoth special," Katie P. said showing off her plate in a sarcastic way.

"That's an empty plate Katie," Margaret replied.

"I know, I got a Slakoth who just wants to annoy me," Katie P. angrily said.

The doctor then came out and saw that the group was eating breakfast. He grabbed Slakoth and started to hold it.

"Sorry, I have no idea what caused your Slakoth to jump out of its Pokeball," the Pokemon doctor said.

"It's alright, my Slakoth loves to annoy me," said Katie P.

"Anyway, your Pokemon are ready to go, and I want to get a refresher," said the Pokemon doctor, "Your Patrick and Margaret Schmidl, the daughter of the Grass Gym leader Nancy?"

"Yes we are, why do you ask," Patrick questioned.

"Because she is here right now with three other girls," the doctor explained.

"What the, my mom is here," Margaret responded.

"Why is she here, I thought she was in Brasilia running the Grass Gym," said Patrick.

"Yeah, she has hit a little slump and wanted to travel around a little to do more training," the doctor explained, "As I said she is in here right now."

Patrick and Margaret rushed their way to the lobby while Meagan and Katie P. followed them. There they found a woman in a red and white striped tanktop with navy blue shorts and black flip-flops.

"Is that mom," Margaret questioned looking at the woman.

The woman was none other than Nancy, as they both dashed up to her giving her a big hug.

"I told you he was in love with his mom," Meagan whispered to Katie P.

"Mom, its nice to see you again," Margaret happily said, "We were just on our way to Brasilia."

"I'm happy to see both of you, Patrick how are you," Nancy asked.

"I'm doing fine, and I heard that three other girls were with you," Patrick responded.

"Yeah, its your cousins," Nancy said introducing Patrick and Margaret's cousins.

They both took a look behind their mom and saw Diana Yates, Beth Yates, and Katie Tonkel.

"Hey girls," Margaret exclaimed waiving to her cousins.

"Hey Margaret, hey Patrick," Diana said waiving to them.

"Why don't you come into the dining hall with us, we want to hear everything," Meagan kindly said to his mom.

So Patrick, Meagan, Katie P., Margaret, Diana, Beth, Katie T., and Nancy were all in the dining hall where they ate breakfast so that they could talk.

"I heard that you were on a struggle and decided to do some traveling," Margaret said.

"That's right, I lost ten of my last thirteen Pokemon gym battles and your three cousins here have beaten me," Nancy explained.

"Whoa, you three beat my mom," Margaret asked.

"Yeah, and your mom did a pretty good job against us," Diana said.

"We gave it our all, and she gave it her all," Beth explained.

"Yeah, this is what we got from your mom," Katie T. replied showing off a round green coin with a flower.

What Katie showed to everyone was the Grass Token that their cousins won and so did Patrick and Margaret's brother Max. It was a proud accomplishment for their cousins.

"That is amazing for you three," Patrick replied.

"I know it is, not just because they won, I got to see all of their starter Pokemon evolve right in fornt of me," Nancy said before going into a flashback.

_Flashback_

_Diana was shown taking on Nancy where she defeated her Tangrowth with her Cyndaquil and then it evolved into a Quilava._

"Diana and Cyndaquil were very strong, but then it awoke and evolved into Quilava where they would triumph," Nancy explained.

_Beth was seen with her Turtwig jumping up and evolving into a Grotle and firing a Seed Bomb at her Sunflora thus defeating it._

"Beth got her Turtwig to evolve after overcoming so much, I was proud of that defeat as well," Nancy said.

_Katie T. was battling Nancy's Victreebel and her Mudkip evolved into Marshtomp and blasted away with Mud Shot._

"I thought I had Katie, but when her Mudkip evolved into Marshtomp, my Pokemon never stood a chance," Nancy happily replied.

_End Flashback_

"Amazing to hear how all of your Pokemon evolved during your gym battle," Meagan said.

"It was amazing to see, we came with your mom to give her a little support," Beth explained.

"It was, and you may have heard but Max actually has beaten me as well," Nancy explained, "He already has eight tokens."

"Your kidding me, he's ahead of all of us," Katie P. shouted.

"Don't worry, when it comes to the Pokemon Grand Prix, we'll make him sorry that he ever met us," Patrick explained.

"Don't say that Patrick, he is your brother," Nancy said.

"I understand, I just like the competition," Patrick explained.

"Yeah, and that was the good part of the struggle I told you, the worst part is yet to come," Nancy explained entering another flashback.

_Flashback_

_Nancy saw her Pokemon one by one go down, and just got annoyed hearing the trainers congratulating each other._

"I lost eight striaght battles, and three of them came to guys named Jimmy. I can't stand hearing the name Jimmy, I heard it over 21 times," Nancy exclaimed.

_End Flashback_

Nancy was then seen fake crying where Meagan was giggling a little bit. Margaret then stood up and spoke.

"Stop it, now you're getting me upset, waaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh," Margaret replied starting the fake cry.

"Stop mocking me, waaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh," Meagan replied also starting to fake cry.

Nancy and Margaret were both trying to mock Meagan's imfamous fake cry to annoy her and she starts to fake cry too. They all still delivered a lopud fake cry and it bothered everyone in the room.

"Can this get anymore annoying," Katie P. asked herself.

Slakoth comes out of its Pokeball and strikes a pose and then break dances. Katie P. just ignored Slakoth until it hugged her once again, and then she was more annoyed. Nancy and Margaret would both stop the fake crying, but not Meagan.

"Okay Meagan, that's enough," Margaret responded as Meagan continued to fake cry.

"Stop it Meagan," Nancy said, but Meagan continued to fake cry.

"If you don't stop, I'll tell John," Margaret said taking out her Pokemon Scanner in an attempt to call John.

"NO, I'll stop," Meagan jokingly begged.

Diana, Beth, and Katie T. just laughed at everything and also give a big round of appluse for Slakoth's entertainment.

"We did that to show you how annoying that is," Margaret explained.

"I'm sorry, I only did it because you started it," Meagan replied.

"Alright, I guess were having so much of a fun time together with all of this," Nancy said, "Why don't we finish our breakfast and go outside to check out everyone's Pokemon."

"That sounds like a good idea," Katie P. said.

"You already saw our Pokemon Nancy," Beth said.

"Yeah, but do your cousins and Patrick's girlfriend along with her sister know what you all have right now," Nancy asked.

"You're right, our Pokemon team has completely changed since we last met," Katie T. explained.

"I want to see what everyone has, and then we could train a bit," Patrick suggested.

"I like that," Meagan happily said.

Everyone finished their meals and were off outside to do some traveling through the forest. They wanted to find a nice spot to show off their Pokemon, and Nancy had one question to ask.

"Please tell me, did you find any trainers named Jimmy," Nancy asked.

"Nope," Patrick replied.

"Okay, I don't want to hear that name as long as I live," Nancy said still feeling annoyed by the fact she heard the name Jimmy a whole bunch of times.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Diana Yates: Cyndaquil evolved into Quilava**

**Beth Yates: Turtwig evolved into Grotle**

**Katie Tonkel: Mudkip evolved into Marshtomp**


	199. Grass Gym: Ocean Forty Five Pokemon

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

They wondered deep into the forest and found the perfect place to hangout. Patrick and the girls along with his mother were in a nice spot for everyone to have their Pokemon out.

"Before we introduce you to all of our Pokemon, can we see how Tangrowth, Sunflora, and Victreebel are doing," Patrick asked.

"You got it, come on out everyone," Nancy yelled out bringing out all of her Pokemon.

Right in front of everyone, they would see a Sunflora, a Tangrowth, and a Victreebel.

"Those are Patrick's mom Pokemon," Katie P. asked.

"Yes they are Katie, those are the Pokemon she trains with at the Grass Gym," Meagan explained.

"That is right," Nancy said.

"Okay mom, I really want you to see my Pokemon team," Margaret said holding out all six Pokeballs, "Everyone come on out!"

Margaret tossed her Pokeballs in the air and six Pokemon came out of the Pokeballs. They would see Bayleef, Shroomish, Skitty, Nuzleaf, Oddish, and Vulpix.

"Excellent, you got a Bayleef, Shroomish, Skitty, Nuzleaf, Oddish, and Vulpix. Outstanding work Margaret," Nancy said giving her a high five.

Diana was a bit cross eyed to see that Margaret also caught an Oddish. Diana had her Pokeballs in her hand, but was waiting for her turn.

"Patrick, why don't I look at your Pokemon," Nancy happily said.

"Sure thing, lets go everyone," Patrick shouted sending out all of his Pokemon.

There they all saw Grovyle, Furret, Kirlia, Larvitar, Remoraid, and Trapinch. Patrick was hoping that his mom appricates him for the Pokemon he got.

"Very nice, your Grovyle, Furret, Kirlia, Larvitar, Remoraid, and Trapinch are all looking terrific," Nancy said.

"Thanks mom, now I know you want to see Meagan's Pokemon," Patrick said to his mom.

"Okay miss I love to fake cry, lets see what you got," Nancy said pointing to Meagan.

"Yeah, I really want to show you my Pokemon, they're cute just like me, and I want to entertain you with how good my Pokemon are," Meagan said quickly.

"Just bring the Pokemon out please," Patrick replied smacking his head.

"Sorry, come on out guys," Meagan shouted bringing out Charmeleon, Snubbull, Luxio, Snorunt, Teddiursa, and Azumarill.

"Hmm, Charmeleon, Snubbull, Luxio, Snorunt, Teddiursa, and Azumarill. That's good," Nancy responded.

"Don't forget to look at my Pokemon," Katie P. said tossing her Pokeballs in the air.

Coming out of Katie's Pokeballs were her Prinplup, Slakoth, Pikachu, Spheal, Swablu, and Meowth.

"I like your Pokemon Katie," Nancy replied.

"Why thank you, I love all of my Pokemon except for that one," Katie said pointing to Slakoth who was cooking noodles that were in Katie's backpack.

Slakoth just gave a friendly hello, and everyone laughed a little.

"The four of you did a great job with the Pokemon that you got, and your cousins did a great job as well," Nancy explained.

"That reminds me, let me see your Pokemon girls," Patrick said looking at his three cousins.

"Sure thing, but let me say that it is feeling a little crowded over here," Diana said taking out her Pokeballs, "Lets go everybody," Diana yelled out sending out her Pokemon.

Coming out of Diana's Pokeballs was Quilava which evolved from Cyndaquil, a Ledian which happened to evolve from Ledbya, her Beautifly, her Buizel, her Oddish, and a new Pokemon that she got, a Togepi.

"Wow, you're right about Cyndaquil evolving, I expected Silcoon to evolve into Beautifly, Ledbya is now a Ledian, and you caught a Buizel, Oddish, and Togepi," Patrick happily said.

"That's right, this is my Pokemon team right here," Diana said presenting all of her Pokemon right in front of her.

"Hey, I got an Oddish too," Margaret said.

"I know, why don't we have them meet," Diana said.

The two girls grabbed their Oddishs and brought them togther, and they were both pretty happy to see each other.

"I think our Oddishs like each other," Margaret said.

"Yeah, they do get along," Diana replied watching the two Oddishs communicate with each other.

"Hey Beth, why don't we look at your Pokemon," Patrick mentioned to his cousin.

"Sure thing, let me call out Grotle, Dustox, Skiploom, Poliwag, Magmar, Seel, meet my cousins," Beth said out loud calling out her Pokemon.

Patrick, Meagan, Katie P., and Margaret witnessed that her Turtwig evolved into a Grotle, her Cascoon evolved into a Dustox, and her Hoppip evolved into a Skiploom. They also witness that she caught a Poliwag, a Magmar which was previously a Magby, and that she captured a Seel during her travels.

"That is one nice team you got there Beth," Patrick replied.

"Thanks, they're way different from when we last met," Beth explained, "My Pokemon are much better now."

"Hey Katie, why don't you show your cousins your Pokemon," Nancy suggested.

"I already did," Katie P. shouted.

"I meant Katie Tonkel," Nancy corrected.

"My bad," Katie P. responded.

"My bad, my bad, you know it," Meagan sung while Katie P. just grunted.

"Sure thing Aunt Nancy," Katie T. said bringing out her Pokeballs, "Lets go everyone!"

Katie T. brought out her Pokemon, her Marshtomp which evolved from Mudkip when she battled Nancy, her Butterfree which was a Metapod when Patrick, Meagan, and Katie P. last saw it, her Buneary, and noticed that she caught a Numel, Hitmontop, and even captured a Misdreavus.

"Yep, my Mudkip evolved into Marshtomp, I have a Butterfree, a Buneary, and I got a Numel, Hitmontop, and Misdreavus," Katie T. explained showing off her Pokemon.

"Now this is what I call crowded, its like were having a party," Diana explained looking at all of the Pokemon around.

Including Patrick's, Meagan's, Katie P's. Margaret's, Diana's, Beth's, Katie T's., and Nancy's Pokemon, there was a grand total of 59 Pokemon that were out of there Pokeballs.

"Could we bring all of the Pokemon back into their balls please," Nancy asked.

Everybody took out their Pokeballs and called back all of their Pokemon. Now it felt pretty roomy around the area once again.

"I thought we were going to train," Katie P. whined.

"You're right, how about we have three Pokemon battles," Nancy suggested.

"I'll pass on this opportunity," Margaret said, "Besides I already battled with Patrick."

"Okay then, it will be Patrick, Meagan, Meagan's sister Katie, Diana, Beth, and my niece Katie." Nancy explained.

"Okay, but what will the matchups be," Katie T. asked.

"I was thinking you and Meagan's sister could square off, then Meagan could face Beth, and then Patrick can battle with Diana," Nancy suggested.

"I remembered when we last met Patrick, Meagan, and Katie that we had that exact matchup. We don't mind rematches," Beth replied.

"Then its settled, we battle right now," Patrick said raising his fist in the air.

Now Patrick, Meagan, and Katie P. were going to square off in Pokemon battles against Patrick's cousins. First would be Katie P. versues Katie T., then Meagan versues Beth, and finally Patrick versues Diana.

They were the same matchups the group had the last time they met, but there may be different results this time.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Diana Yates: Ledbya evolved int Ledian**

** Caught a Togepi**

**Beth Yates: Magby evolved into Magmar**

** Caught a Seel**

**Katie Tonkel: Caught a Misdreavus**


	200. Grass Gym: Katie Puente VS Katie Tonkel

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Three Pokemon battles were now going to take place, the first one was against Katie P. and Katie T. Everyone gathered around to watch the battle.

"Okay listen up, I'm going to referee all of three of these battles," Nancy replied.

"Okay, just don't play favorites please," Meagan said showing her puppy eyes.

"I won't Meagan, I promise," Nancy responded.

With Patrick and Margaret's mom being the referee of these Pokemon battles, Katie P. and Katie T. both took opposite sides.

"This Pokemon battle between Katie Puente and Katie Tonkel will now begin! Each trainer is allowed to use up to three Pokemon. Now let the battle begin!" Nancy announced.

"For my first Pokemon, I choose Misdreavus," Katie T. yelled out sending out her Misdreavus.

"Okay then, its Pikachu time," Katie P. yelled out about to send out Pikachu until Slakoth's ball opened up and Slakoth came out.

"Do you understand english Slakoth, I wanted Pikachu not a big headache," Katie P. yelled at to her Slakoth.

Katie P. just didn't bother as she was forced to battle with her Slakoth. Katie T. was ready to battle with her Misdreavus.

"Okay Slakoth, why don't you make yourself useful and use Night Slash," Katie P. said to her Slakoth.

Slakoth ran up to the Screech Pokemon and raised its hand to deliver a Night Slash that would do critical damage to Misdreavus.

"Just what I was hoping for, now Misdreavus use Payback," Katie T. yelled out.

Misdreavus slammed right at Slakoth and smashed the Slacker Pokemon with Payback, and the damage was seriously bad.

"See what happens when you don't be annoying," Katie P. screamed to her Slakoth.

"Actually Katie, I let your Slakoth hit Misdreavus so it would double the damage to Slakoth, that is the big effect of Payback," Katie T. explained.

Katie P. wasn't very happy with herself, now Misdreavus could get control of the whole battle with Slakoth.

"Now use Shadow Ball," Katie T. shouted.

Misdreavus powered up a black energy ball that was sent to Slakoth. It was Misdreavus's Shadow Ball, which delivered a direct hit to Slakoth.

"Thanks a lot Slakoth," Katie P. screamed.

"Don't say that Katie, Misdreavus didn't do a thing," Patrick replied.

"What are you talking about," Katie asked.

"Take a look," Patrick yelled out pointing at Slakoth.

She saw that Slakoth was in the exact same condition, and it didn't get any worse for the Slacker Pokemon. Katie T. didn't know that ghost attacks have no effect on a normal type Pokemon.

"But how," Katie T. said in shock.

"That's right, ghost attacks can't hurt normal type Pokemon," Katie P. happily said to herself.

Now that Katie P. got her groove back, she could get control of the battle once again with her Slakoth.

"Okay Slakoth, use Slack Off!" Katie P. commanded.

Slakoth used its Slack Off ability to heal itself and get back up on its feet. Though some of Slakoth's attacks wouldn't have any effect on Misdreavus, she could find a way to win still.

"Misdreavus, use Psybeam," Katie T. ordered.

"Dodge it," Katie P. retorted.

Misdreavus blasted a Psybeam attack at Slakoth, but Slakoth jumped out of the way easily. Now Slakoth needed to finish the job.

"Slakoth, use Faint Attack," Katie P. commanded.

Slakoth attacked Misdreavus with Faint Attack, and since it was a dark type attack, it would do more damage than it would normally. Misdreavus sung its last song.

"Misdreavus is unable to battle, the winner is Slakoth," Nancy shouted.

Katie P. was victorious against Katie T's. Misdreavus, despite the fact that most of Slakoth's attacks wouldn't have any effect. Luckily it knew some attacks that weren't normal type attacks. Now it was time for Katie T. to send out her second Pokemon.

"Okay Katie, lets see how you do against Numel," Katie T. shouted sending out her Numel.

Katie T. chose to send out the Numb Pokemon Numel. Katie P. decided to stick with her Slakoth.

"It's time for you to see some of my Numel's powers. Lets see if Slakoth can handle this," Katie T. said.

"Though Slakoth is annoying, its pretty tough," Katie P. replied.

"Okay then, Numel use Focus Energy," Katie T. ordered

Numel powered up with Focus Energy to make itself stronger. Now it was truly ready for battle.

"Use Ember," Katie T. commanded.

Numel used Ember on Slakoth, but it just kept jumping out of the way trying to attack.

"Slakoth, try to get Numel with Slash," Katie P. yelled out.

Slakoth tried to get to Numel with Slash, but it had to keep avoiding Ember instead of attacking.

"Now use Flame Burst," Katie T. retorted.

Numel blasted flames out of its mouth in order to strike Slakoth with Flame Burst. The attack was a direct hit and Slakoth was knocked out.

"Slakoth is unable to battle, the winner is Numel," Nancy shouted.

Katie P's. Slakoth put up a good fight, but it just couldn't finish the job at Numel prevailed. Now Katie P. called back Slakoth and was ready to send out her second Pokemon.

"I found a way to beat Misdreavus which was a ghost type with Slakoth which was a normal type. Maybe lighting will strike twice for me with Pikachu," Katie P. said to herself looking at Pikachu's Pokeball.

Katie P. was hoping to get this battle finished and take out Numel and her last Pokemon with her Pikachu.

"It's Pikachu time," Katie P. shouted bringing out Pikachu.

Now it was Pikachu's turn to face Numel. Katie P. knew that Numel was a fire type but she also knew that it was a ground type as well which meant electric attacks had no effect. She thought since Slakoth beat Misdreavus without normal attcks, she thought maybe Pikachu could beat Numel without electric attacks.

"Okay Pikachu, lets do this," Katie P. said to pep up her Pikachu.

Pikachu was ready to battle against Numel, and Katie P. had some confidence.

"Now Pikachu, use Agility," Katie P. yelled out.

"I can arrange that, Numel use Magnitude," Katie T. said calmly to her Numel.

It seems Katie P. didn't notice, but she made a grave mistake using Pikachu. Pikachu continued to run around the battlefield, but an earthquake struck the area where everyone was hanging on.

"Pikachu," Katie P. cried.

Pikachu was baffled by Magnitude, and was taking blows from the ground shaking. The damage was bad since Pikachu was an electric type Pokemon.

"Wow, you thought Pikachu would help you win. It actually made things worse. Now use Take Down Numel," Katie T. commanded.

Pikachu was lying helpless down on the ground, and Numel just rushed right at Pikachu with Take Down, and Pikachu was knocked out.

"Pikachu is unable to battle, the winner is Numel," Nancy shouted.

Katie P. was now frustrated, Katie T's. Numel was able to knock out two of Katie's Pokemon without a problem. She now meant business now that she was on her last Pokemon just like that.

"Okay, no more miss nice girl! It's Prinplup time," Katie P. shouted sending out her Prinplup.

Prinplup was now responsible for taking out Numel since Slakoth and Pikachu both failed miserably.

"Okay Prinplup, lets start things off with Rain Dance," Katie P. commanded.

Prinplup started to unleash a rain storm that started to drench Numel and it was starting to feel weakened.

"Numel, are you alright," Katie T. questioned to her Numel.

"Now use Bubblebeam," Katie P. yelled out.

Prinplup blasted a Bubblebeam out of its mouth and hits Numel. Numel was badly damaged and it couldn't continue after so much success.

"Numel is unable to battle, the winner is Prinplup," Nancy shouted.

Katie T. was disappointed, but when she called back her Numel, she gave it a huge thank you. Now Katie T. was ready to bring out her final Pokemon.

"Okay Katie, since your using your starter as your last Pokemon, I should do the same as well," Katie T. replied holding out her final Pokemon in its Pokeball, "Now its your turn to shine Marshtomp!"

Katie T. tossed out her Pokeball bringing out Marshtomp, and it was ready for battle against Katie P's Prinplup.

"Let us finish this, Prinplup use Metal Claw," Katie P. called out.

"Marshtomp, use Protect," Katie T. yelled out.

Prinplup came at Marshtomp with Metal Claw, but Marshtomp stopped the attack with Protect. No effect was done by Metal Claw so Katie P. had to think of another tatic of getting Marshtomp.

"Now Marshtomp, use Muddy Water," Katie T. commanded.

Prinplup saw Marshtomp begin to use Muddy Water, where there was a giant wave that was brown water. Katie P. thought of something to take down Marshtomp.

"Okay Prinplup, jump into that wave," Katie P. ordered.

Prinplup saw the attack coming its way, and then it dove into the Muddy Water attack to swim right through it. Katie T. wasn't expecting that to happen.

"Now use Peck," Katie P. yelled out.

Prinplup bashed Marshtomp with a powerful Peck attack knocking out Marshtomp instantly and letting Katie P. win the battle.

"Marshtomp is unable to battle, the winner is Prinplup! The winner of this Pokemon battle is Katie Puente," Nancy announced.

"YES!" Katie P. shouted.

"Way to go sis," Meagan yelled out in excitement.

Katie P. was very happy to win while Katie T. was pretty sastified with the performance that her Pokemon gave in the battle against Katie P.

"Nice battle Katie," Katie T. said to Katie P.

"Thanks, you put up a good fight," Katie P. replied shaking hands with Katie T.

"That was a nice battle you two had, now its our turn," Beth said.

"You're right, let us get into the battlefield," Meagan said with a competitive spirit.

Now it was Meagan and Beth's turn to battle each other as Katie P. and Katie T. both sit next to Patrick, Margaret, and Diana. They were hoping for another exciting battle like the one Katie P. and Katie T. had.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Katie Puente defeats Katie Tonkel in a Pokemon battle**


	201. Grass Gym: Meagan VS Beth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Meagan and Beth were now ready to take the battlefield after their sisters had an intense battle against each other.

"Give it your all Beth," Meagan said to Beth.

"You got it Meagan," Beth replied to Meagan.

They both took seperate sides as Nancy was once again going to be the referee of the Pokemon battle.

"This Pokemon battle between Meagan Puente and Beth Yates will now begin! Each trainer is allowed up to three Pokemon, now let the battle begin," Nancy announced.

Meagan and Beth each held out a Pokeball as they were ready to send out their first Pokemon for they hope is another exciting battle.

"Now Azumarill, come on out," Meagan shouted sending out her Azumarill.

"Okay then, I choose to use Seel," Beth yelled out bringing out her Seel.

So the Pokemon battle would start out between Meagan's Azumarill and Beth's Seel, and both Pokemon looked prepared for battle.

"Seel, let start things off with a Headbutt," Beth yelled out.

"Azumarill, use Defense Curl," Meagan commanded.

Azumarill strengthen its defense with Defense Curl while Seel's Headbutt would fail to inflict any damage to Azumarill.

"Darn it, okay Seel why don't you use Ice Shard," Beth said furiously.

Seel powered up an Ice Shard and sent it right at Azumarill, but its body fat managed to prevent any damage from occuring.

"Nice work Azumarill, now use Rollout," Meagan shouted.

Azumarill got into position to use Rollout as Azumarill rolled all over the battlefield attacking Seel.

"I got to do something, Seel use Aqua jet," Beth retorted.

Seel powered up with Aqua Jet and came rushing at a rolling Azumarill. They both rammed into each other canceling each others attacks out.

"Wow, Azumarill is doing good so far," Beth replied.

"Thanks, the same goes for your Seel," Meagan complemented.

"But somebody has to win, and it will be me. Seel use Aurora Beam," Beth commanded.

Seel unleashed a rainbow beam which happened to be its Aurora Beam, Azumarill wasn't moving at all.

"Azumarill, use Defense Curl once more," Meagan retorted.

Azumarill managed to take the Aurora Beam with Defense Curl, but Beth was smirking at Meagan. She had something up her sleeve.

"Bad mistake Meagan, you're going to regret it," Beth said waiving her finger.

"What are you talking about," Meagan questioned.

"Seel, its time for you to use Encore," Beth yelled out to her Seel.

Seel then started clapping a whole bunch delivering a wave that got Azumarill caught in some sort of trance.

"Oh my gosh, that's Encore," Patrick gasped.

"What's Encore, is it a bad thing," Katie P. asked.

"Katie, Encore is when the opposing Pokemon only allows you to use the last move your Pokemon used," Katie T. explained.

"Which means Azumarill can only use Defense Curl for a while," Diana explained.

"This isn't going to be good for Meagan," Margaret said watching the battle.

Meagan knew what Encore does, and she may have made a huge error by letting Azumarill use Defense Curl. Now it can't attack.

"Now its my turn to shine, Seel use Brine," Beth yelled out.

Seel unleashed a huge water pillar into the sky and it comes crashing down on Azumarill. Azumarill can only use Defense Curl due to Encore, so it used Defense Curl to limit the damage from Brine.

"Now Seel, finish it off with Aqua Jet," yelled out Beth.

Seel charged at Azumarill again surrounded by water and slammed right at Azumarill knocking it out.

"Azumarill is unable to battle, the winner is Seel," Nancy shouted.

Beth gave Seel a thumbs up and Meagan called back her Azumarill. Now it was time for Meagan to send out her second Pokemon.

"Got to be careful with Encore, lets go Snubbull," Meagan shouted sending out her Snubbull.

Snubbull was now going up against Beth's Seel. After witnessing Encore, Meagan had to think of a good attack to use against Seel.

"Okay Snubbull, use Thunder Fang," Meagan yelled out.

Meagan had a feeling that Beth would not call her Seel to use Encore if it used Thunder Fang which was an electric type attack, and Seel was a water type Pokemon which meant the pain would be worse for Seel.

Snubbull chomped at Seel successfully with Thunder Fang and Seel was feeling a whole bunch of pain and couldn't move.

"Seel, no!" Beth cried.

"Now finish it off with Faint Attack," Meagan ordered.

Snubbull pounded Seel with Faint Attack, and Seel wouldn't want an encore of that performance by Snubbull. Seel was done for.

"Seel is unable to battle, the winner is Snubbull," Nancy shouted.

Meagan jumped up in the air as she scored a victory against Beth's Seel with the help of her Snubbull. Snubbull was acting all tough, but then it started to glow.

"What the, Snubbull," Meagan questioned.

"Oh my gosh, Snubbull is evolving," Patrick yelled out.

Snubbull began to change form completely and it was no longer the small Fairy Pokemon Snubbull, it became the big Fairy Pokemon Granbull.

"Is that a...Granbull," Meagan questioned herself taking out her Pokemon Scanner and looking up Granbull.

Meagan had no time to celebrate her newly evolved Snubbull, it was time to get back to battling.

"Congratulations on your Snubbull evolving, but you got a long way to go," Beth said holding out her second Pokeball, "Now its Magmar's time to shine!"

Beth twirled her Pokeball onto the battlefield and she sends out the Spitfire Pokemon Magmar. Magmar was going to show no mercy to Granbull, but Granbull was not afraid.

"Lets get this started, Magmar use Flame Burst," Beth yelled out.

Magmar shot a huge flame out of its mouth to use Flame Burst, but Granbull just punched it like it was nothing. Now Beth felt a little worried.

"Okay, try using Fire Punch," Beth said to Magmar.

Magmar came at Granbull with Fire Punch, but Granbull punched right back with its own fist using Focus Punch. Granbull somehow managed to learn Focus Punch, and Meagan had no idea how that happened.

"Whoa, that was Focus Punch," Meagan said in shock.

"I'll switch to plan B, use Sunny Day," Beth yelled out

Magmar gathered energy to make it hotter by using Sunny Day. Now Magmar's power has increased and its now ready to use fire attacks with twice as much power.

"Okay Magmar, use Flamethrower," Beth shouted.

Magmar opened its mouth and blasted a Flamethrower which was twice as strong as a regular Flamethrower thanks to the effects of Sunny Day.

"Granbull, jump up to dodge it," Meagan yelled out.

Granbull hopped into the air and avoided Magmar's Flamethrower and then it came back down still looking like a fierce competitor.

"No way, I got to do something," Beth said to herself.

"Now Granbull, use Scary Face," Meagan said smirking.

Granbull showed off a Scary Face to Magmar and the Spitfire Pokemon was frightened from its whole body. It was to afraid to attack.

"Good job, now use Focus Punch!" Meagan ordered.

Granbull saw Magmar in fear, and it was the perfect opportunity to strike with a Focus Punch. Magmar was sent flying and took a KO.

"Magmar is unable to battle, the winner is Granbull," Nancy shouted.

Beth couldn't seem to do anything to Meagan's new Granbull, as it looked like Meagan was on a hot run. After letting her Azumarill get defeated, Snubbull came in and beat Seel, evolved into Granbull, learn Focus Punch, and defeat Magmar. Beth was down to her last Pokemon.

"It's now or never, go Grotle," Beth cried out sending out her Grotle.

Now Meagan's Granbull was going up against Beth's starter Pokemon which was the Grove Pokemon Grotle. Beth was not going to hold back this time.

"Okay Grotle, use Earth Power," Beth yelled out.

Grotle began to use Earth Power, and Granbull just stood there. Then bursts of earth came spitting out of the ground hitting Granbull, and sending him in the air and laying on its back struggling to get up.

"Excellent, now use Body Slam," Beth said raising her fist in the air.

Grotle hopped up into the air and came crashing down with a Body Slam. Granbull was struck by the impact and was knocked out.

"Granbull is unable to battle, the winner is Grotle," Nancy shouted.

Meagan was actually pretty happy with Granbull as she brought it back into its Pokeball. Meagan now needed to focus on how she was going to beat Grotle, then something struck her mind.

"I know what to do," Meagan said taking out her last Pokemon.

She noticed that the effects of Sunny Day were still in tact. She thought if she were to use Charmeleon not because of type advantage, but the fact it would make its fire attacks more powerful, she could win.

"Okay now, lets go Charmeleon," Meagan yelled out sending out her Charmeleon.

Charmeleon was in battle stance ready for combat. Grotle looked at Charmeleon fiercely and wasn't going to hold anything in.

"I'll take care of that Charmeleon, Grotle use Earth Power once again," Beth commanded.

"Dodge, and use Flame Burst," Meagan yelled out.

Charmeleon managed to avoid Earth Power and get a close eye on Grotle. It would open its mouth and deliver a Flame Burst right at Grotle. The Grove Pokemon was blind sided and got hit by Flame Burst.

"Drat, Grotle is hit by Flame Burst. Wait, it seems to be in more pain than usual," Beth said looking at Grotle really struggling to stand up.

"Yeah, Magmar's Sunny Day was still in tact so I took advantage of it," Meagan explained.

Beth was shocked and scared, she saw that Grotle couldn't battle because it was suffering extreme burns.

"Okay Charmeleon, use Inferno," Meagan commanded.

Charmeleon would start to heat up, and then it shot a huge fire blast out of its mouth. Charmeleon used its Inferno to deliver critical damage to Grotle and take it down, and the battle was over.

"Grotle is unable to battle, the winner is Charmeleon! The winner of this Pokemon battle is Meagan Puente," Nancy announced.

"Yes, I won," Meagan shouted in joy.

Beth was disappointed, the momentum shifted when Meagan's Snubbull evolved into Granbull. Beth went up to Grotle and comforted it from all of its pain.

"Grotle, you did a great job. Now take a nice long rest," Beth said putting Grotle back into its Pokeball.

"I didn't really care if I won or lost, after seeing Snubbull evolve, that was my true victory moment," Meagan explained to Beth.

"I understand, you have developed a great bond with your Pokemon which is why it evolved into Granbull," Beth said, "I hope that continues."

Meagan and Beth shook hands and thanked each other for a terrific battle. Diana and Patrick were watching from the sidelines now knowing it was their turn.

"Well Diana, its our turn to battle," Patrick said.

"Lets give it everything we got," Diana replied.

Now it was Patrick and Diana's time to have a Pokemon battle, and with the Puente sisters pulling off wins, Patrick wonders if he can pull of a clean sweep.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Meagan Puente defeats Beth Yates in a Pokemon Battle**

**Meagan Puente: Snubbull evolves into Granbull**

** Granbull learns Focus Punch**


	202. Grass Gym: Patrick VS Diana

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Now for the grand finale, it was Patrick going up against Diana. The two cousins were ready to engage in a fierce Pokemon battle.

"Are you ready Patrick," Diana asked.

"Yes I am, Diana," Patrick answered.

Patrick and Diana both took seperate sides on the battlefield while Nancy once again took the duties of being the referee. Meagan, Katie P., Margaret, Beth, and Katie T. all sat on the sidelines watching.

"This Pokemon battle between Patrick Schmidl and Diana Yates will now begin! Each trainer is allowed to use up to three Pokemon. Let the battle begin," Nancy announced.

Patrick and Diana both got out their Pokeballs, as the two trainers knew which Pokemon they were going to use first.

"Okay Kirlia, come on out," Patrick shouted sending out Kirlia.

"Togepi, time to battle," Diana yelled out seding out her Togepi.

Patrick would start things off with his Kirlia while Diana started things off with her Togepi. The two Pokemon would start battling.

"Alright Kirlia, lets start things off with Calm Mind," Patrick yelled out.

Kirlia used Calm Mind to clear its mind to make it stronger. Togepi didn't seem to have so many options for an attack, so Diana had an idea.

"Alright Togepi, use Yawn," Diana commanded.

Togepi brought out a pink bubble which happened to be Yawn. The bubble hits Kirlia and it starts to fall asleep.

"Kirlia," Patrick screamed.

"Let me make things more interesting, use Sweet Kiss!" Diana shouted.

Togepi then used Sweet Kiss on Kirlia to also put a state of confusion on the Emotion Pokemon. Kirlia was starting to feel a little worse.

"Now use Safeguard," Diana said to her Togepi.

Togepi brought out a bright aura around its body to cover itself with Safeguard. Now Toegpi needed to focus on attacking Kirlia.

"Lets roll the dice, use Metronome," Diana yelled out.

Togepi started to wave its arms around left and right as Kirlia continued to sleep through the battle. Togepi then sent out a huge explosion that knocked out Kirlia and took Togepi down as well.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle," Nancy shouted.

"That was unlucky for me," Diana said.

"Same goes for me, Kirlia never had a chance," Patrick replied.

It seemed the results of Metronome happened to be an Explosion attack that eliminated both Pokemon, and the confused state of Kirlia wasn't a problem because it was toast.

Kirlia didn't get much action, but Togepi's time in the battle was precious. Now each trainer had to send out another Pokemon.

"Let's get ready for round two, come on out Furret," Patrick shouted sending out his Furret.

"Now Oddish, go," Diana yelled out sending out her Oddish.

Since each trainer was a Pokemon short thanks to the unexpected Explosion of Togepi, Furret and Oddish now had to duel it out.

"Oddish, use your Poisonpowder," Diana yelled out.

"Furret, dodge it," Patrick ordered.

Oddish brought out a Poisonpowder from its weed portion of its head, and Furret managed to avoid dealing with the damage.

"Now Furret, use Iron Tail," Patrick yelled out.

Furret ran over to Oddish and its tail started to glow in which Furret would hit Oddish with an Iron Tail attack. Oddish was hurt, but still had some fight left.

"Hurry Oddish, use Acid," Diana cried.

Oddish brought out sludges for an Acid attack, and the attack would hit Furret. Furret was blinded by the sludge and couldn't see.

"Hang in there Furret," Patrick said to Furret.

"Okay now, use Stun Spore," Diana commanded.

That was one tough Oddish as it would attack with Stun Spore to prevent Furret from making any movements. Patrick knew that he had to find a way to beat Oddish.

"Okay then, Furret use Swift," Patrick yelled out.

Furret shot starts out from its body to deliver a nice Swift attack towards Oddish. Oddish manages to avoid the attack, but gets hit by one star and falls down.

"Now break through and use Quick Attack," Patrick commanded.

Furret busted out of its pain from Stun Spore and wiped the sludge off its face. Now it would charge at Oddish for a pretty rough Quick Attack that KO'd Oddish.

"Oddish is unable to battle, the winner is Furret," Nancy shouted.

Patrick had the edge over Diana, and now she was forced to send out her final Pokemon.

"Nice job Patrick, I'm impressed with how much better you're getting," Diana said smiling.

"Thanks Diana, I can't believe that you're putting up a fight," Patrick replied.

"Yeah, but now its time for business," said Diana holding her final Pokeball, "Go Quilava!"

Diana tossed her Pokeball sending out the Volcano Pokemon Quilava. Furret was in pretty bad shape due to the effects of Stun Spore and a little bit of Acid.

"Okay Furret, lets find a way to get through this," Patrick said to his Furret.

Furret nodded and looked at Quilava like it wasn't even afraid. Taking on Diana's first Pokemon was going to be tough for Patrick.

"Okay Furret, lets try attacking with Rollout," Patrick said to his Furret.

Furret jumped into Rollout position and started to roll around to hit Quilava, but Quilava moved out of the way and let Furret hit a tree to stop the Rollout.

"Yes, Furret can't do anything. Now use Lava Plume," Diana yelled out.

Quilava blasted lava chunks from its body and sent them right at Furret. It was Quilava's Lava Plume that would take down Furret.

"Furret is unable to battle, the winner is Quilava," Nancy announced.

"Furret return," Patrick responded calling back Furret, "Nice job Furret, take a nice long rest."

Patrick was now forced to send out his final Pokemon. Since Diana was using her starter Pokemon, he thought that he had to do the same.

"Okay Grovyle, get in there and show'em what you're made of," Patrick shouted bringing out his Grovyle.

Patrick's final Pokemon was none other than his Grovyle, and Diana seemed pretty confused on why he would send out a grass type Pokemon.

"Patrick, why do you have a grass type Pokemon take on a fire type Pokemon," Diana asked.

"Because, a true champion doesn't put his faith on type advantages, its put on trust and skill," Patrick explained.

"That is very noble of you, but you can't beat Quilava," Diana said.

"We'll see about that," Patrick said to his cousins.

Everyone was on the edge of their seat as the battle was now coming down to the wire. Meagan and Katie P. were holding their hands while Beth, Katie T., and Margaret leaned forward.

"Quilava, use Flamethrower," Diana shouted.

Quilava blasted flames from out of its mouth and right towards Grovyle.

"Grovyle, dodge with Agility," Patrick retorted.

Grovyle moved out of the way with Agility and was now quickly moving all across the battlefield.

"Don't just stand there, use Flame Wheel," Diana commanded.

Quilava was in business by starting to heat things up with Flame Wheel. Quilava would charge all over trying to catch Grovyle who was using Agility to dodge everything that was coming.

"Turn and use Pursuit," Patrick retorted.

Grovyle made a quick 180 degree turn and charged right at Quilava with Pursuit. Quilava didn't see that coming as it was caught off guard.

"Quilava, no," Diana cried.

"Now use Bullet Seed," Patrick commanded.

Grovyle opened its mouth and started shooting out a Bullet Seed attack right at Quilava's face. Quilava couldn't hand it, and it was just shot down.

"Now use Slam," Patrick shouted.

Grovyle came crashing down with a Slam attack knocking out Quilava. The Pokemon battle was finally over.

"Quilava is unable to battle, the winner is Grovyle! The winner of this offical Pokemon battle is Patrick Schmidl," Nancy announced.

Patrick raised his fist in the air to delcare his victory over his cousin. Diana was impressed with Patrick and his Pokemon.

"We won Grovyle," Patrick said.

"I got to say Patrick, you did a pretty good job," Diana replied.

"Thanks, you did well too," Patrick responded.

Meagan looked at the two Pokemon seeing how exhausted they were. She thought maybe they should get some rest.

"Hey, why don't we go to the Pokemon Center and get everybody's Pokemon refreshed," Meagan suggested.

"Good idea, they all could take a nice break after some intense battling," Beth said.

"I agree, lets find a nearby Pokemon Center," Katie P. responded.

"The Pokemon need some nice rest," Katie T. said.

So all eight came across another Pokemon Center and everyone gave the doctor their Pokemon. Everyone was able to relax after an intense day of battling, though Margaret and Nancy didn't really have any.

"Okay, so tommorow we'll do some more training, but just nice sparring. No intense Pokemon battles," Margaret said.

"Gotcha, why don't we get some R and R," Patrick kindly said.

They all agreed to just call it a day and get some rest. There would be more to do tommorow when they continue their adventure.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Patrick Schmidl defeats Diana Yates in a Pokemon Battle**


	203. Grass Gym: The Iron Cactus

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Calahagn Adduci was traveling along through a desert feeling very exhausted. He had plenty of water to drink before he manage to go into the desert, and made sure to bring more for himself and his Pokemon.

"It's hot out here, and if Patrick said that with Katie around, she would tell him to take off his shirt," Calahagn said to himself a little jokingly.

Seriously, Calahagn was tired until her found a giant tent up ahead. It was a beige tent where there seemed to be people gathering. A bus was parked by the tent which meant those people got there by bus.

Calahagn decided to take a look inside, and he saw a Pokemon battle taking place inside the tent. Those people were actually a crowd cheering the battle on, he wondered what it was. He saw a trainer with a Cacturne while another trainer was battling with a Sandshrew.

"Now Cacturne, use Needle Arm," the trainer yelled out.

Cacturne attacked Sandshrew with Needle Arm and knocked it out.

"Sandshrew is unable to battle, the winner is Cacturne," the referee announced.

"So that is eight in a row for the Iron Catcus, anyone who is able to defeat the Iron Cactus will recieve $500." the announcer said hodling up a wod of cash.

The Iron Cactus was dressed in a silver cactus outfit wearing a cowboy hat. He won eight straight battles and was going for nine.

"Who dares to challenge my Cacturne, anyone," the Iron Catcus questioned.

Calahagn saw the Cacturne and looked it up on his Pokemon Scanner. He was defintely willing to challenge him to a battle.

"I'll take you on, me and my Totodie will take down your Cacturne," Calahagn said with a competive look in his eyes.

"I see we have another challenger," the announcer said looking at Calahagn, "Please take the stage as we prepare for the battle."

"Alright, thank you," Calahagn responed.

So Calahagn brought out his Totodile while the Iron Cactus was going to stick with his Cacturne. They both took seperate sides and the battle would begin.

"Cacturne, use Cotton Spore," the Iron Catcus yelled out.

Cacturne unleashed cotton spores all around and Totodile just stood there waiting for an order from Calahagn.

"Totodile use Screech," Calahagn shouted.

Totodile delivered a very loud Screech that knocked down all of the spores and Cacturne had its ears covered.

"Snap out of it Cacturne, use Pin Missile," the Iron Cactus yelled out.

Cacturne overcame Screech and started to attack Totodile with a Pin Misslie attack sending a whole bunch of needles towards Totodile.

"Dodge it and use Water Gun," Calahagn commanded.

Totodile avoid every needle and fired away with Water Gun. Cacturne was not effected by the attack.

"What, it didn't work. Try using Crunch," Calahagn suggested to his Totodile.

Totodile got its head straight and came at Cacturne with a Crunch attack.

"Cacturne, lean left and use Needle Arm," the Iron Cactus retorted.

Cacturne leaned left evading Totodile's Crunch and then hit it from behind with Needle Arm. It seems as Totodile was down for the count.

"Totodile, are you alright," Calahagn asked his Totodile.

Totodile shook off the pain and looked at Cacturne like it wasn't afraid. Then Totodile would start to glow, which signified that it was evolving.

"Oh my gosh, Totodile is evolving," Calahagn yelled in joy.

The evolution process was complete as Totodile evolved into Croconaw. Calahagn looked up Croconaw on his Pokemon Scanner to see what it was capable of.

"Now lets get to business, Croconaw use Water Gun," Calahagn shouted.

Croconaw was standing strong blasting a Water Gun attack right at Cacturne, but this time Cacturne couldn't hold it in.

"Now use Chip Away," Calahagn ordered.

Croconaw attacked with Chip Away, and Cacturne was down and out halting the Iron Cactus winning streak at eight.

"The winning streak is over, as the Iron Cactus is at long last defeated," the announcer said with the crowd cheering.

The Iron Cactus was a bit surprised that he lost, he had a bigger advantage over Calahagn and just couldn't come up with it.

"Congratulations, you have defeated me. Here is your $500," the Iron Cactus said giving Calahagn the money.

"Sir, I wasn't doing this for the money, I was doing it because I love to battle," Calahagn explained.

"Well, keep up the good work kid," said the Iron Cactus giving him a nice handshake.

Everyone gave the two a big round of appluse for their great battle and great sportsmanship. Now Calahagn was ready to take his Pokemon and continue his journey towards the Pokemon Grand Prix.

Despite a good win, he has to know that there are bigger battles to win that the one that he just won against the Iron Cactus.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Calahagn Adduci: Totodile evolves into Croconaw**


	204. Grass Gym: The Truck Stops Here

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

The entire group of eight left the Pokemon Center early in the morning and they all got a chance to do some training. Patrick, Meagan, Katie P., Margaret, Diana, Beth, and Katie T. were all getting to work while Nancy just watched.

Patrick was able to get his Remoraid to learn Focus Energy, Meagan's Charmeleon was taught how to use Swords Dance, and Katie P. was able to take a page from Beth's Seel and teach Spheal Encore. Meagan and Katie P. were with Margaret doing a little more training.

"Are you sure were ready," Katie P. asked.

"Katie, you got electric Pokemon and my Skitty was taught Thunderbolt when it wasn't supposed to learn it," Margaret explained.

"Lets give it a try," Meagan replied.

Luxio and Pikachu were both facing targets meant for each of them. They both seemed like they were ready.

"Now Luxio," Meagan yelled out.

"Pikachu," Katie P. yelled out.

"Use Thunderbolt," they both shouted in union.

Luxio and Pikachu were able to overcome their strength and use Thunderbolt on the targets. This was a terrific accomplishment for the Puente sisters.

"Nice work, your Pokemon have learned Thuderbolt," Margaret said appluding them.

If they were going to face Nancy at the Grass Gym, they wanted to make sure that their Pokemon were at 100%. Meagan knew that Patrick's mom wouldn't want to lose to anyone.

"I see that were making great progress," Nancy said looking at everyone.

"Yes we are Aunt Nancy," Diana said training well with all of her Pokemon.

"You're seeing why we were able to beat you, and we'll show you soon," Beth said.

"When we get to the Pokemon Grand Prix, you're going to be proud of your three nieces," Katie T. replied.

"Thats my girls, keep up the good work," Nancy said giving them a thumbs up.

Patrick didn't feel as if needed to train right now so he just gazed into the forest. Then he saw something going by, it looked like a delivery truck.

"What the, were in the middle of the forest. Why could there be a truck going through," Patrick asked himself.

He decided to take a look for himself, but he needed to let everyone know where he was going.

"Everyone, I'm heading out. I'll give you a call if something is up. Just don't leave this spot unless I say something," Patrick said to everyone.

"Okay," everybody responded.

So Patrick headed deep into the woods, but he needed someone to give him a better look. He took out one of his Pokemon to help him out.

"Grovyle, come on out," Patrick replied sending out Grovyle.

"Grovyle, use Agility and follow that truck," Patrick ordered.

Grovyle accepted Patrick's commanded and went after the truck. Patrick ran as fast as he could to keep up but at least he knew Grovyle was on the case. Grovyle was chasing the truck with Agility, and then when it got up close, Grovyle hopped on.

"How much further to Seymour's lab," a guy asked insdie.

"Just a few more minutes, can you believe were giving Seymour these Pokemon," the other guy said.

"I know, he is after all the creator of the Darkdust Pokeball 2000, and giving him all of these Pokemon so he can put them inside the ball to make them much stronger is excellent," the guy said, "And no one knows he even has a laboratory here in the tree tops."

Grovyle heard the conversation and witnessed the logo which was black lighting bolt covered by a dark purple D slanted to the left. It was in fact Darkdust who were roaming in the forest.

Grovyle hopped off and caught up with Patrick to tell him what it just saw. Patrick was trying to figure out what it was that Grovyle was saying.

"Are you saying that the truck belongs to Darkdust and that they have an operation here," Patrick asked Grovyle.

Grovyle nodded yes in panic. Now all they had to do was catch the truck and find out where the laboratory was. He took out his Pokemon Scanner and gave everyone a call.

All of the girls were now relaxing wondering when Patrick was going to come back.

"I wonder where Patrick is," Nancy questioned.

Meagan's Pokemon Scanner was vibrating, she took a look at it and saw that she was getting a call from Patrick.

"Patrick is calling, hold on," Meagan exclaimed calling Patrick, "Patrick, where are you?"

"Meagan, is everyone there with you," Patrick asked.

"Yes, me, Katie, your mom, your sister, and your cousins are right here. Why do you ask this," Meagan asked.

"I FOUND A TRUCK THAT BELONGS TO DARKDUST!" Patrick screamed.

"No way, Darkdust is here," Meagan said.

"Yes, I had Grovyle follow a truck to get a closer look at it. It belonged to Darkdust and Grovyle was trying to say that there is someone here that makes the Darkdust Pokeball 2000 in this part of the woods." Patrick explained.

"Don't worry, we'll find them. So where are you," Meagan asked.

"Just head north and you'll find me," Patrick said.

"Okay, were on our way," Meagan replied and then hanging up.

Katie P, Margaret, Nancy, Diana, Beth, and Katie T. all stared at Meagan wondering what was going on.

"Meagan, what was that all about," Katie T. asked.

"It was Patrick, Darkdust is here and it seems like they're going to be up to no good," Meagan explained.

"What, those no good fiends are here in the forest," Diana screamed, "WHY!"

"I'll explain later, come on we got to find Patrick," Meagan yelled out.

Everyone gathered together and ran deep into the forest looking for Patrick. All they did was go north to look for Patrick.

"Could you explain to me who this Darkdust is," Margaret replied.

"Darkdust is an evil organization who is taking Pokemon and putting them into these special Pokeballs to make them stronger," Meagan explained.

"And we all know that isn't real strength, that's just using technology to make them stronger when the real strength comes from their hearts," Diana explained.

"They just use those Pokeballs to make them stronger, but make them their slaves to conquer the world," Katie P. explained.

"I've heard stories about them from Patrick and Margaret's father," Nancy said.

"Wow, Uncle Edward knows about Darkdust," Diana asked.

"Yes he does, because you see," Nancy interupted herself when she manage to spot Patrick in the forest.

Patrick sees seven females coming his way, and it turns out its his mom, sister, girlfriend, his girlfriend's sisters, and his cousins. Patrick waived his arms letting them know where he was.

"Everyone, I'm over here," Patrick yelled out.

"Patrick," Meagan cried hugging Patrick really hard.

"So, who wants to mess with Darkdust," Patrick asked everyone in a good mood.

Meagan, Katie P., and Diana all raised their hands meaning they want to deal with Darkdust. Then the others would raise their hands in an effort to join.

"Then its settled, lets see what Darkdust is up to," Patrick said.

"One problem Patrick, where is Darkdust and that truck," Margaret questioned.

"Good question," Patrick responed until he found some tire tracks that could help them follow the truck, "We can follow these tracks and we'll be able to find the laboratory."

All eight Pokemon trainers got together and decided to make a mad dash along the tire tracks. They were now in search of the secret laboratory that was hidden in the tree tops of the forest.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Patrick Schmidl: Remoraid learned Focus Energy**

**Meagan Puente: Charmeleon learned Swords Dance**

** Luxio learns Thunderbolt**

**Katie Puente: Spheal learned Encore**

** Pikachu learns Thunderbolt**


	205. Grass Gym: The Tree Top Laboratory

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Deep in the forest inside of Terra Indigena do Xingu, there were buildings that was built in the treetops. Tubes that carried over from one place to another, and it looked very technical. The building that was seen was the laboratory of Seymour.

Inside one of the buildings, we see a man taking a helpless Clefairy and putting inside one of the Darkdust balls. The man seen had thick black hair with the front sticking up top, and under his charming blue eyes were thin framed glasses. The man wore a white lab coat with black pants, and black shoes.

"Another slave to our army, and trust me little Pokemon, you have become much stronger," the man said.

He would then get a message from his giant video screen, he would see a mysterious man in the shadows. He looked bald and had strings of hair on his head, then he put on a generals cap.

"Hello there Seymour," the mysterious man said.

It turns out that the man inside that room was the head of the laboratory, Seymour.

"Hello there," Seymour responded.

"So, how does it go with the Darkdust Pokeballs," the mysterious man asked.

"Excellent, I've sent some men out to retrieve some more Pokemon," Seymour explained.

"Good work, and let me be happy to say that Riley and Ella were able to recieve two of the orbs that we need to make the upgrades go higher," the mysterious man replied.

"Nice job of those two, once we get all four orbs, we can use their powers to uncode the great powers of the earth to make the power of Pokemon go beyond what we can dream of," Seymour said.

"Keep up the good work, I'll see you soon," said the mysterious man.

"Thank you very much," Seymour replied as the man signed off.

Seymour was very proud of his work holding up one of his Darkdust balls in his hands. He was producing more Darkdust Pokeball 2000s inside his laboratory.

"I'm so glad that I get appricated for my work, I may not be the head of Darkdust, but I do consider myself a great brain creating all of these things to help our leader take over the world," Seymour said to himself.

Meanwhile back in the forest; Patrick, Meagan, Katie P., Margaret, Diana, Beth, Katie T., and Nancy were all following the tire tracks left by the truck that the Darkdust soldiers were driving. They had this strange feeling that it was going to lead them to the laboratory.

"We have to be getting close," Patrick said.

"I don't know much further I can run," Katie T. said.

"We can't stop running, they're up to something and we know it," Diana replied.

The eight would finally stop and see the truck parked in front of a tree and two men were getting out. They were Darkdust grunts, opening up the back and seeing all of the Pokemon inside.

"Come on, lets give these Pokemon to Seymour," the Darkdust soldier replied.

Patrick and the others watched from behind the trees, wondering when they were going to make their move. Then a Darkdust soldier pulled out a helpless Geodude. Geodude was resisting, but the soldier just smacked it and hurt it.

"You're coming with us, or you'll DIE," the Darkdust soldier screamed.

"NOW," Patrick shouted.

Patrick, Meagan, Katie P, Margaret, Diana, Beth, Katie T., and Nancy all surrounded the soldiers and the truck and began to attack.

"Machoke, get rid of them," one of the Darkdust soldiers yelled out sending out a Machoke from a Darkdust ball.

"Destroy them Marowak," the other soldier cried out sending out a Marowak from a Darkdust ball.

A Machoke and a Marowak that were upgraded by Darkdust were coming right at the entire group, and now it was their turn to counter attack.

"You will not hurt anyone, go Furret," Patrick yelled out sending out his Furret.

"Granbull, get in there and knock those guys silly," Meagan shouted sending out her Granbull.

Katie's Slakoth just came out all ready for combat, and Katie P. would seriously like Slakoth to take a break.

"Okay Slakoth, but don't come out unless I say so," Katie P. ordered as Slaktoh just ignored her response.

"Beautifly, come on out," Diana shouted bringing out her Beautifly.

"Dustox, get in there," Beth exclaimed sending out her Dustox.

"Butterfree, showtime," Katie T. exclaimed calling out Butterfree.

"Hey I want to get in on the fun, lets go Shroomish," Margaret yelled out bringing out her Shroomish.

"I like how you kids are going to get in and take care of these monster, but don't leave me out of this. Go Tangrowth," Nancy shouted bringing out her Tangrowth.

The two Darkdust soldiers had their Machoke and Marowak while the group had out Furret, Granbull, Slakoth, Shroomish, Beautifly, Dustox, Butterfree, and Tangrowth.

"Its eight on two," Patrick said crossing his arms.

"Well show you, Machoke use Karate Chop," one of the Darkdust soldiers yelled out.

"Marowak, use Bone Club," the other Darkdust soldier commanded.

Machoke was coming with Karate Chop while Marowak was charging with Bone Club, but everyone was ready to strike back.

"Furret use Quick Attack," Patrick ordered.

"Granbull, use Take Down," Meagan shouted.

"Slakoth, hit'em with Crush Claw," Katie P. commanded.

"Shroomish, hit them both with Leech Seed," Margaret yelled out.

"Beautifly, use Silver Wind," Diana commanded.

"Dustox, attack with Psybeam," Beth shouted.

"Butterfree, use Gust," Katie T. ordered.

Furret came charging at Machoke with Quick Attack thus knocking it around, Granbull used Take Down on Marowak and it was punished, Slakoth hit Machoke with a Crush Claw, Shroomish used Leech Seed on Marowak to drain its energy, Beautifly then used Silver Wind to blow out Marowak while Dustox struck Machoke with Psybeam, and then Butterfree knocked both Pokemon and the soldiers to the tree with a powerful Gust.

"Good work everyone, but let me take it from here. Tangrowth use Power Whip," Nancy commanded to her Tangrowth.

Tangrowth brought out its vines and strangled the two soldiers and the two Pokemon together and tossed them away.

"Nice work mom," Margaret replied.

"Thank you, now lets get to business shall we," Nancy recomended.

Seymour wintessed the group knocking out the two soldiers, and know he has their attention that they were going to barge into his laboratory. He was prepared to take action against all eight of them.

"They defeated two of our men, and now they're entering my laboratory! They must not get in the way of my work," Seymour angrily said watching the eight enter the buidling.

Seymour pressed the red button that was on his security monitor to sound the alarms that all eight of them were entering the building. Now it was time for the group to crash the party.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**The group enters Seymour's tree top laboratory**


	206. Grass Gym: Darkdust Soldiers, Attack!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Seymour let the entire place know that Patrick and the others were on their way inside by pressing the button to sound the alarms. Seymour had to get his Pokemon to prepare for if they find him.

"ATTENTION ALL SOLDIERS, ATTENTION ALL SOLDIERS, INTRUDER ALERT! I REPEAT, INTRUDER ALERT!" the voice on the speakers said.

All of the Darkdust soldiers scrambled searching for the eight Pokemon trainers that invaded Seymour's laboratory. Patrick, Meagan, Katie P., Margaret, Diana, Beth, Katie T., and Nancy all charged inside still with the Pokemon they had when they dealt with the two soldiers outside.

"Keep moving, whoever is in charge of this place is going down," Nancy angrily said, "They are hurting Pokemon and possibly nature as well."

They all were running inside when they got approached by some Darkdust soldiers who had a Spinarak, Zubat, Poochyena, Raticate, and Glameow.

"Furret, use Iron Tail," Patrick yelled out.

Furret used Iron Tail to slam all of the Pokemon and the soldiers against the wall. They would run inside a tube tunnel that connects to another part of the laboratory where they got halted by more Darkdust soldiers and their Pokemon.

"Beautifly, use Stun Spore," Diana commanded.

Beautifly brought out brown powder which was Stun Spore to paralyze all of the soldiers and the Pokemon. Then they came across a fork in the path where there was a door and the tube path split into two.

"Lets split up into groups of three. Me, mom, and Margaret will go through that door. Meagan and Katie, Meagan's sister, will go left, and Diana, Beth, and my cousin Katie will go right," Patrick explained to everyone.

"How about I go with my cousins, I want them to see what I have done," Margaret replied.

"Good idea, have Patrick get more alone time with his mama," Meagan jokingly said.

"What," Nancy questioned.

"Nothing, it was just a joke," Meagan said panicing a little.

"Yeah, you know John can hear you as well," Patrick said.

"Lets just go and have this laugh later, okay," Beth replied.

"Okay, Margaret you can go with our cousins," Patrick responded.

"Thank you Patrick," Margaret said.

So Patrick and Nancy went through the door while Meagan and Katie P. took the left turn and Diana, Beth, Katie T., and Margaret took a shot down the right path.

Meagan and Katie P. dashed down the path only to come across more soldiers. They were making a blockade in front of a door.

"This is as far as you go, now surrender and hand over your Pokemon," one of the soldiers shouted.

"Granbull, use Tackle," Meagan yelled out.

Granbull bulldozed all of the soldiers to the ground and maybe broke their legs with a devasting Tackle attack.

"Nobody's going to mess with us," Meagan said.

The Puente sisters went through the door and witnessed something inside. They walked around seeing a production going on with a whole bunch of machines through a glass window.

"Meagan, what is that," Katie P. asked.

"I have no idea Katie," Meagan answered.

There were Pokeballs on a conveyer belt, one was seen entering a scanner and getting analyzed, and then it was grabbed by a claw and was held in the air where the top was upside down. There a strange circuit was cut into pieces and bent around to fit onto the Pokeball. The Darkdust logo was placed on the ball, and it was then placed into a basket with the other Darkdust Pokeballs.

"I think this is where they make their Pokeballs," Meagan said looking at the machine.

"That is correct, and you won't go any further," a soldier said from behind.

Meagan and Katie P. were ready to face the soldier that was right in front of them, and so were Granbull and Slakoth.

"You're going down mister," Katie P. shouted.

"We'll see about that, come on out Voltorb and Jynx," the soldier yelled out sending out a Voltorb and a Jynx.

The two Pokemon seemed very odd, and it was noticed that they were inside Darkdust Pokeballs. Meagan and Katie P. were not going to let their guard down.

"Now Voltorb, use Rollout! Jynx use Sweet Kiss," the soldier commanded to his two Pokemon.

Voltorb was rolling on over towards Granbull and Slakoth with Rollout while Jynx followed up with a Sweet Kiss.

"Granbull, use Tackle on Voltorb," Meagan yelled out.

Granbull let Voltorb come up close and strike with Tackle to stop the Rollout attempt and send Voltorb flying at Jynx's Sweet Kiss, thus getting effected by the attack. Voltorb and Jynx were dazed, but were able to get up easily.

"Grrr, Slakoth use Night Slash," Katie P. shouted.

Slakoth charged right at Voltorb and Jynx and struck them both with Night Slash defeating both of the Pokemon.

"How is this possible, Darkdust's Pokemon are always stronger," the soldier said panicking.

"You better scram," Meagan said.

"Okay, but that glass is the toughest glass known to man, your Pokemon aren't going to break through that," the soldier said before taking off.

The Darkdust soldier ran away and the girls just turned over to the machine where the Darkdust Pokeballs were being made. Granbull and Slakoth looked through the glass and knew they had to destroy it.

"We got to stop that thing," Katie P. cried out.

"I know, Granbull use Focus Punch," Meagan commanded.

Granbull's hand started to glow and it would use Focus Punch on the glass, but not even a scratch was made.

"What the, it didn't work," Meagan said to herself.

Slakoth then jumped right at the wall and it ended up a faceplant. Seeing how Slakoth was beating itself up, she had an idea.

"Meagan, why don't you let Granbull use Focus Punch on Slakoth, that way Slakoth can use Counter but on the glass to double the power," Katie P. recomended.

"That might be a good idea, thanks sis," Meagan responded.

Granbull and Slakoth saw each other face to face and were ready to deliver the attacks to each other.

"Granbull, use Focus Punch on Slakoth," Meagan ordered.

Granbull had no idea what Meagan was saying, it had no idea why it should hurt Slakoth. Then it remembered that they were going with Katie's theory so Granbull shouldn't hold back.

Granbull powered up its fist and smashed Slakoth to the wall with its Focus Punch. Slakoth smiled and got back up in no time.

"Good job Slakoth, now use Counter but on the glass," Katie P. yelled out.

Slakoth jumped right at the strong glass and used its Counter to try and break it. Not even a crack was made, the glass was too strong.

"What are we supposed to do now," Meagan asked.

"I don't know, but Slakoth use Slack Off," Katie P. said to her Slakoth to heal itself of the damage that Meagan's Granbull was forced to deliver.

The Puente sisters looked through the glass seeing the machine still operating and their Pokemon couldn't do anything.

"We might have to find another way through," Meagan said.

"I know, lets call the others," Katie P. suggested.

Meagan and Katie P. took out their Pokemon Scanners to try and come in contact with Patrick, Margaret, Diana, Beth, Katie T, and Nancy to tell them what they found.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**The group seperates into three groups of Patrick Schmidl and Nancy, Meagan Puente and Katie Puente; and Margaret Schmidl, Diana Yates, Beth Yates, and Katie Tonkel**


	207. Grass Gym: Destroy The Machine

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Margaret, Diana, Beth, and Katie T. were all running around Seymour's laboratory with Shroomish, Beautifly, Dustox, and Butterfree. The four girls seemed like they were taking over with their Pokemon walking all over security.

"Ruining Darkdust's evil schemes is so much fun," Margaret said to herself.

"Of course it is, because good always wins," Katie T. replied.

The girls were now getting a message from their Pokemon Scanners. They get the message that its Meagan and Katie P.

"Its Meagan and Katie, Meagan's sister Katie," Beth said looking at the screen.

All four answer their phones and began to speak with Meagan where she explains everything that has happened and what they found.

"Meagan, is that you," Diana asked.

"Yes it is Diana, I wanted to let everyone know that we have found a room where they produce the Darkdust Pokeballs," Meagan explained.

"Great, did you shut it down," Margaret asked.

"I'm afraid not, were probably like at the viewing portion of the room and that glass can't be broken," Meagan explained.

"So how are you going to get in there and destroy the machine," Katie T. asked.

"We wanted to see if any of you had any idea to get into that portion of the room. Its in the northwest corridor of the area," Meagan replied, "Katie is speaking with Patrick and his mom to explain everything as well."

"We'll find a way inside and stop that machine," Diana said.

"Thank you, we'll try to look for a way as well. See ya," Meagan said as she signed off.

As lost as they were in a forest laboratory in the tree tops, they were in the east portion of the premice. They had to try and look up possible routes to get to the Darkdust Pokeball production room.

"There has to be a way inside," Diana said looking at her Pokemon Scanner.

She connected it to a computer that could give her a layout of the whole laboratory. She managed to download it onto her Pokemon Scanner, but only to be approached by Darkdust soldiers.

"You kids shouldn't be in here," the soldier said.

"Shroomish, Stun Spore," Margaret retorted.

Shroomish attacked all of the soldiers with Stun Spore and none of them could be able to move. Then a net came down catching Beautifly, Dustox, and Butterfree.

"Beautifly," Diana cried.

"Dustox," Beth cried.

"Butterfree," Katie T. cried.

"Got them, now these Pokemon will be joining us soon," the soldier said who caught the three Pokemon.

"Beautifly, use Signal Beam," Diana yelled out.

"Dustox, use Air Cutter," Beth shouted.

"Butterfree, use Tackle," Katie T. commanded.

Beautifly fired a glowing beam which was Signal Beam, it didn't seem to have any effect. Dustox used Air Cutter and Butterfree used Tacke, their attacks weren't working either. Beautifly's Signal Beam came back and hit Beautifly putting it in some pain.

"This net is too strong, it will not let any Pokemon break out," the Darkdust soldier explained to the girls.

"Give them back," Diana cried, "Beautifly seems hurt."

"No, they will work for us once they go inside the Darkdust Pokeball 2000," the soldier explained.

They had to resort to plan B, Margaret called back her Shroomish and the girls got out their Pokeballs. The upload on Diana's Pokemon Scanner was complete as she managed to grab it and quickly transfer it to everyone elses.

"Katie, you use the map I just gave you and find that room," Diana ordered.

"What about you three," Katie T. questioned.

"Were going to hold these goons off while you look for the room, we promise to save Butterfree," Diana explained.

"Okay, Butterfree I'll come back, I promise," Katie T. said.

Butterfree took her word as she managed to make a dash for the door. Margaret, Diana, and Beth were ready to send out their Pokemon.

"Skiploom, come on out," Beth yelled out bringing out Skiploom.

"Go Oddish," Margaret and Diana both shouted at the same time with both of them sending out their Oddishs.

Skiploom and the two Oddishs were now in charge of stopping the Darkdust soldiers. They would bring out a Shinx, a Stunky, a Loudred, a Marill, and a Magnemite.

"Now Skiploom, use Bullet Seed," Beth yelled out.

Skiploom fired away with Bullet Seed hitting all of the target Pokemon, but wasn't strong enough to free the other Pokemon.

"Oddish, use Stun Spore," Margaret shouted.

"Oddish, use Sleep Powder," Diana shouted.

Margaret's Oddish would use Stun Spore to stun all of the Pokemon and soldiers while Diana's Oddish would use Sleep Powder to put them all to sleep.

"Now use Acid on the rope," Margaret and Diana both yelled in union.

Both Oddishs used Acid on the rope of the net to break the Pokemon free, but it wouldn't budge. The two Oddishs weren't going to give up, that's when they both started to glow.

"What's going on," Diana questioned herself.

"It's our Oddishs, they're evolving," Margaret said witnessing the evolution.

They would change form and now they were known as Gloom. Margaret and Diana both have managed to work hard enough to make their Oddishs evolve.

"Yes, we got Glooms now," Diana said to her cousin.

"No time to enjoy this, we got to stop Darkdust," Margaret responded.

"Your right," Diana said.

"Gloom, use Acid," Margaret and Diana both shouted at the same time.

The two Glooms used their Acid and this time the rope would break freeing Beautifly, Dustox, and Butterfree.

"Beautifly," Diana cried in joy hugging her Beautifly.

"Dustox," Beth cried in joy doing the same thing with her Dustox.

"Are you okay Beautifly, why don't you use Morning Sun to heal all of your injuries," Diana suggested.

Beautifly glowed and healed itself with Morning Sun, and now Beautifly was better than ever.

"Girls, shouldn't we be looking for that room," Margaret said.

"Yeah, lets go," Beth said.

They all began to make a run to find the room that had the Darkdust Pokeballs, and Katie T. was on her way to that room as well.

Meagan and Katie P. were looking around for a way to get into the Darkdust Pokeball production area along with Granbull and Slakoth. The two Pokemon have been able to pound all of the soldiers away and then they run into a familar face.

"Meagan look, its Patrick's cousin Katie," Katie P. exclaimed.

Katie T. noticed Meagan and Katie P. waiving to her as she came up to the two girls.

"What happened, where are the others," Meagan asked.

"They took some of our Pokemon and they're trying to break them free. What are you doing," Katie T. asked.

"Were trying to find a way to get into that part of the room we were in to shut down the machine, I take it that is why you're here," Meagan replied.

"Yeah, follow me because we were able to get a map of this place and I can lead you to the room," Katie T. explained.

"Cool, lets go," Meagan said.

Meagan and Katie P. were following Katie T. through the tube hallway trying to get to their destination. Seymour was witnessing the events from the security room, and he was angry that all of his men were getting trampled.

"Drats, how are these girls just taking down Darkdust like that," Seymour questioned himself.

Then barging into the room was Patrick and Nancy along with Furret and Tangrowth.

"So, I take it you're running the show here," Patrick replied.

"Yes, I am Seymour. I'm not just the head of this facility and the one who created and thought of the Darkdust Pokeball 2000, I'm also one of the four administrators to Darkdust," Seymour explained introducing himself.

"You do work for Darkdust," Nancy said angrily.

While Patrick and Nancy were in a fierce confrontation with Seymour, the team of Meagan, her sister, and Patrick's cousins were running through the building while knocking out more soldiers and their Pokemon.

"How much further," Katie P. asked.

"Were almost there," Katie T. answered.

Then they hear something from behind, the girls took a look and it was Margaret, Diana, and Beth with Beautifly, Dustox, Butterfree, Skiploom, and the two Glooms.

"Margaret, Diana, Beth, you guys did it," Katie T. happily said as her Butterfree reunited with her, "Butterfree, I'm so glad you're okay."

"Oh my gosh, Margaret, Diana, did your Oddishs evolve," Meagan asked.

"Yes they did, we both now have a Gloom," Diana replied.

"No time for happy joy joy, we got to stop that machine," Katie P. said.

"You're right, lets go," Katie T. replied.

All six girls were running together as Katie T. found a door that happens to lead them into that room. They all busted the door down and all of the Pokemon jumped inside.

"EVERYONE ATTACK!" all six Pokemon trainers screamed.

Granbull delivered a Focus Punch, Slakoth sliced with Crush Claw, Margaret's Gloom used Acid once again, Diana's Gloom used Stun Spore while her Beautifly used Silver Wind, Dustox blasted out a Psybeam with Skipllom using Bullet Seed, and Butterfree showed no mercy with Gust.

"We did it, we destroyed the machine," Meagan exclaimed.

The Darkdust Pokeball machine was destroyed, all of the operations were halted, and now they just needed to know where Patrick and Nancy were.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Patrick Schmidl and Nancy confront Seymour**

**Meagan Puente and Katie Puente reunite with Margaret Schmidl, Diana Yates, Beth Yates, and Katie Tonkel**

**Margaret Schmidl: Oddish evolves into Gloom**

**Diana Yates: Oddish evolves into Gloom**


	208. Grass Gym: Darkdust Admin Seymour Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Seymour saw the girls destroy his precious Darkdust Pokeball machine. That really angered him and Patrick and Nancy just stood and watched.

"GAAAAAAAHHHHHHH, my creation! This place was hidden by Darkdust to make sure that we could create our special Pokeballs, and you find it and now its destroyed," Seymour angrily screamed.

"Serves you right, thats not how Pokemon tend to get stronger," Patrick said.

"I can just create another one, I do have the blueprints still," Seymour said.

"What," Nancy responded.

Patrick and his mom were standing in shock to hear that Seymour had everything he needed to create another Darkdust Pokeball machine. He took out a caspule, and they didn't know what was inside.

"Inside this container is the blueprints, only I have access to it. You can't have it, so we can continue to create Darkdust Pokeballs," Seymour explained.

"We'll see about that, Tangrowth, grab that container with your vines," Nancy yelled out.

Seymour saw the vines of Tangrowth coming, but he pressed a button that would send out a laser that zapped Tangrowth.

"Tangrowth," Nancy cried.

"You're not going to get away with this Seymour," Patrick replied.

"Yes I will," Seymour retorted as he dashed off.

Seymour took a door behind him and made a run for it. Tangrowth seemed to be hurt from the laser, and Nancy tended to its wounds.

"Are you alright Tangrowth," Nancy asked.

Tangrowth was tough enough to handle it, but Nancy decided to put Tangrowth back inside the Pokeball.

"We got to go after him, he has the blueprints to another Darkdust Pokeball machine, the world doesn't need anymore Pokemon with false power," Patrick repsonded.

Patrick, Nancy, and Furret chased after Seymour as Furret was able to get its scent. Seymour was heading for an exit where he made contact on his watch.

"Calling any avaliable units left, stop the intruders," Seymour commanded to the Darkdust soldiers.

There were some Darkdust soldiers left who stormed through the building. Patrick and Nancy were surrounded by Darkdust soldiers.

"Let me handle this, Furret use Swift," Patrick shouted.

Furret jumped up and sent out stars all over the place for a powerful Swift attack. The soldiers were all KO'd and Patrick and Nancy continued to make a run for wherever Seymour was headed. Furret didn't lose track of him.

Then after going through various tube tunnels, and rooms throughout the building, they finally got Seymour at a dead end. There was a giant stump with a helicopter landing sign on top, and there was a big opening in the sky.

"Seymour, you have reached the end of the line," Patrick said pointing to Seymour.

Seymour then started to realize something about Patrick, he looked familar to him. Though they never met, it seems as if he has saw him before.

"You know something, you look familar. What is your name," Seymour asked.

"It's Patrick," Patrick responded.

"And I'm his mother, Nancy," Nancy replied.

"I didn't care for you lady, I wanted to know the kid's name. What is your last name," Seymour asked.

"Schmidl, the name is Patrick Schmidl. Got a problem with it," Patrick questioned.

"Yes I do, I now remember you! You were the pest that interfered with Darkdust the past couple of times," Seymour exclaimed.

"Wait, my son has messed with you before," Nancy asked giving a puzzled look to his son.

"That's right, and he got in the way of our other three administrators. You remember Patrick, you defeated Riley, Nukem, and Ella," Seymour asked Patrick.

"Yeah, and you're on that list too," Patrick said glaring at Seymour.

"Grrrrr, you're never going to get these plans. If you want them, then you'll have to defeat me in combat," Seymour said holding out three Pokeballs.

Patrick and his Furret were ready to deal with whoever Seymour was going to send out. He smiled at Patrick and Nancy, thinking he would win with his Pokemon.

"Okay now, behold the power of Darkdust with my three Pokemon," Seymour yelled out sending out his three Pokemon.

The three Pokemon he had out were a Golbat, a Manetric, and a Magneton. Nancy took out a Pokeball hoping that she could get into the action as well.

"If he has to fight you, I'm fine with that. But I'm coming as well, GO VICTREEBEL!" Nancy hollered bringing out Victreebel.

"What a waste, this Furret and Victreebel are going down," Seymour said.

Furret and Victreebel were outmatched as they would deal with Golbat, Manetric, and Magneton. Patrick and Nancy were wondering where the girls were.

Meanwhile back in the lab, every last soldier was defeated and Meagan, Katie P., Margaret, Diana, Beth, and Katie T. were wondering where Patrick and his mom were.

"Where's Patrick and mom," Margaret asked.

"We don't know, we have our Pokemon looking from the outside," Diana said to Margaret.

Beautifly, Dustox, and Butterfree were flying around the premice of the laboratory seeing if there was anyway they could find Patrick and Nancy. Then the three Pokemon spotted Patrick, Nancy, and Seymour engaging into a Pokemon battle. They would come back and let the girls know.

"Where are they," Meagan asked.

The Pokemon were able to give a response and they tried to understand it.

"I think they're saying Patrick and Aunt Nancy are at a helicopter landing outside," Katie T. replied.

"I'm checking my map, there is a helicopter landing up north," Beth said.

"Okay then, we have to go there and help Patrick and his mom," Katie P. said.

Meagan, Katie P., Margaret, Diana, Beth, and Katie T. all began running heading for where Patrick was. This was about to get tense with Patrick and Nancy going head on against the great scientist of Darkdust, Seymour.

**Pokemon Updates: NONE**


	209. Grass Gym: Darkdust Admin Seymour Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Patrick and Nancy were about to engage into a Pokemon battle with three of Seymour's Pokemon that were effected by the Darkdust Pokeball. All three Pokemon were very powerful, but Patrick knew that it wasn't real.

"Okay Seymour, I'm ready," Patrick said.

"Let us begin. Golbat use Confuse Ray, Manetric use Charge, Magneton use Lock-On," Seymour commanded.

Golbat brought out a bright aura which was Confuse Ray that hit Furret thus confusing it, Manetric used Charge to gather electricity, and Magneton used its Lock-On to get locked on target with Furret and Victreebel.

"Furret is confused," Patrick yelled out.

"Yes, and the Pokemon aren't going to show any mercy," Nancy said.

Patrick decided to call back Furret and take out another Pokemon. He knew Remoraid was done for if it went out there, so he put his trust in the hands of Grovyle.

"Okay Grovyle, come on out," Patrick shouted bringing out his Grovyle.

Grovyle came out ready for battle, and Victreebel was on its side.

"Now Grovyle, use Magical Leaf all over the place," Patrick yelled out.

Grovyle blasted a whole bunch of colorful leaves at the Pokemon, and they didn't seem to be effected. Golbat, Manetric, and Magneton were just not feeling a thing.

"That's it, what a pathetic Pokemon," Seymour said acting so smog.

"VICTREEBEL, USE LEAF TORNADO!" Nancy screamed.

Victreebel whipped up a tornado with a whole bunch of leaves, it was Victreebel's Leaf Tornado attack. The attack was slicing all over the place hitting all three Pokemon, but when the attack stopped, they felt no damage.

"HAHAHA, is that it," Seymour said laughing.

"Why can't I hurt them," Nancy said angrily.

"Now Golbat, use Air Cutter! Manetric attack with Thunder, and Magneton use Magnet Bomb," Seymour ordered to all three Pokemon.

Golbat blasted out an Air Cutter that hits both Grovyle and Victreebel, Manetric strikes both Pokemon with Thunder, and Magneton unleashes magnetic particles that bombard both Pokemon which was Mangeton's Magnet Bomb.

"Grovyle," Patrick cried out.

"Victreebel, no," Nancy cried.

"Why are you saying our power is false, it is mighty and your two Pokemon are helpless now," Seymour explained, "Golbat use Poison Fang on that Grovyle!"

Golbat came swooping in at Grovyle with Poison Fang, but Beautifly came to the rescue with Tackle to knock away the Golbat.

"DIANA!" Patrick shouted.

He then saw that Meagan, Katie P., Margaret, Diana, Beth, and Katie T. came to the rescue to help Patrick and Nancy face Seymour.

"I'm so glad you're all here, we have to stop him," Nancy said pointing to Seymour.

"I got it covered, Dustox use Psybeam!" Beth yelled out.

Dustox blasted a Psybeam attack right at Golbat knocking it out, and now Seymour is left with two Pokemon.

"Golbat, no!" Seymour cried.

"Give it up, you're outnumbered," Diana said.

"Don't you get cocky kids, I can still win with the help of my two Pokemon. Manetric and Magneton will tear you all apart," Seymour said.

"Lets see who's left standing, Butterfree use Gust," Katie T. yelled out.

Butterfree whipped up a Gust attack that have both Pokemon trying to keep a grip to the ground or the air for Magneton's case. Grovyle and Victreebel were able to get back up and were able to continue.

"I don't think so, Manetric use Wild Charge," Seymour commanded.

Manetric powered up so much electricity and charged at everyone with Wild Charge. Slakoth then stepped in and dueled it with Crush Claw without a command from Katie P.

"Alright, get'em Slakoth," Katie P. exclaimed.

Manetric and Slakoth still battled it out, but Manetric would get Slakoth with Wild Charge and knock it out. Slakoth was unable to continue as Manetric had its eye set for the group.

"Lets stop that Manetric, Grovyle," Patrick said.

"Victreebel," Nancy copied.

"LEAF BLADE!" they both yelled in union.

Grovyle and Victreebel jumped to the scene as they both attacked with Leaf Blade knocking out Manetric, and now Seymour was stuck with Magneton.

"What, how could you have found a way to defeat Manetric," Seymour questioned, "Who cares, my Magneton is the strongest Pokemon I got."

Katie P. called back Slakoth after taking a toll from that Wild Charge attack, and Slakoth now knew it did have its limits.

"Now Magneton, use Thunderbolt," Seymour ordered.

Magneton started to power up electricity and unleashed a powerful Thunderbolt that went right at Beautifly, Dustox, and Butterfree as they all get zapped big time.

"Hang in there Beautifly, use Morning Sun," Diana yelled out.

"Dustox, use Moonlight," Beth shouted.

Beautifly used Morning Sun to heal itself while Dustox used Moonlight to heal the damage done from Thunderbolt.

"Katie, you might want to call back Butterfree," Margaret suggested.

Butterfree managed to get back up and fly straight, as it was showing signs that it was alright. Beautifly and Dustox were back in good condition.

"It looks like Butterfree is okay," Katie T. replied.

"Use Zap Cannon," Seymour said.

Magneton blasted a Zap Cannon attack right at the three Pokemon once again as they take much more damage and this time, there was no getting up or healing.

"Beautifly," Diana cried.

"Dustox," Beth cried.

"Butterfree no," Katie T. cried.

"Quick, call back your Pokemon," Margaret yelled out to her cousins.

Diana, Beth, and Katie T. listened to their cousins as they take out their Pokeballs bringing back Beautifly, Dustox, and Butterfree. Meagan's Granbull was still out there and so was Grovyle and Victreebel.

"And then there were three," Seymour said looking at Granbull, Grovyle, and Victreebel.

"I'm not watching this anymore, Granbull use Focus Punch," Meagan yelled out.

Granbull had its sights set on Magneton, it powered up its fist for a Focus Punch attack. Seymour was going to make sure that power was wasted.

"Dodge it and use Thunderbolt once again," Seymour commanded.

Magneton wasn't able to dodge the attack because Grovyle grabbed onto Magneton while Victreebel used its vines to snag Magneton. The Magnet Pokemon tried to get out, but it couldn't because the grip was so tight.

"No, NO! GET OUT!" Seymour screamed.

Meagan smiled when she saw that Grovyle and Victreebel had Magneton in their grips and Granbull punished the Magnet Pokemon with a Focus Punch knocking it out, but it got effected by some of the electricity.

"MAGNETON!" Seymour shouted.

"We did it, we defeated all of Seymour's Pokemon," Nancy said.

Granbull was brought back into its Pokeball after dealing with some pain from Magneton's body. Now the battle was over at long last.

"You lose, now hand over the blueprints," Patrick said.

Seymour for some reason was smiling, as if he actually did win. He was hiding something from the entire group and nobody was sure what it was.

"You think beating my Pokemon was actually going to have you win, I wasn't going to be surprised if you defeated my Pokemon," Seymour explained.

"What," Patrick questioned.

"What's going on," Diana questioned.

"My three Pokemon were meant to defeat you, but I was prepared for the scenario of if you were to defeat my Pokemon," Seymour explained.

Seymour was hiding something after all, he walked to the edge of the giant stump and brought out a remote control. There was a red button on the remote that he would press, and then Seymour just waited.

Patrick, Meagan, Katie P., Margaret, Diana, Beth, Katie T., and Nancy all just waited along with Seymour as they wondered what was going on. Then they started to hear mechanical sounds.

"Yes, it has arrived," Seymour said.

Arriving at the scene was a giant fighting robot, it had a green head with blue eyes, green arms that were cannons, a white body with the Darkdust logo on it, and green legs at the bottom.

"What is that," Katie P. said.

"Ladies and Patrick, I give you Biobot," Seymour shouted.

Now the group had to fight a giant robot by the name of Biobot. Seymour would go inside the robot to get control over it, and he took the plans with him inside. Patrick, Meagan, Katie P., Margaret, Diana, Beth, Katie T., and Nancy were going to be enduring a harsh battle.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Meagan Puente, Katie Puente, Margaret Schmidl, Diana Yates, Beth Yates, and Katie Tonkel reunite with Patrick Schmidl and Nancy**

**The group defeats Seymours Pokemon, but now have to fight his giant fighting robot, Biobot**


	210. Grass Gym: Darkdust Admin Seymour Part 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Now having to face one of Seymour's creations, Biobot, the group had to find a way to defeat the machine. It's defense was too powerful to even take damage from any sort of attack.

"Now, witness the power of Biobot," Seymour yelled out.

Biobot would send out missiles at everyone, and Grovyle and Victreebel did everything they could to protect them.

"Thanks Grovyle," Patrick said.

"You too Victreebel," Nancy replied.

"There is no way anyone is beating that thing alone," Margaret said.

"She's right, we all have to chip in together to stop Biobot," Meagan shouted.

Meagan, Katie P., Margaret, Diana, Beth, and Katie T. each took out a Pokeball. It would be the Pokemon they used to counter against Biobot.

"Lets do it to it, go Charmeleon," Meagan shouted calling out her Charmeleon.

"It's Prinplup time," Katie P. yelled out bringing out her Prinplup.

"Bayleef, come on out," Margaret retorted sending out her Bayleef.

"It's up to you, go Quilava," Diana shouted bringing out her Quilava.

"I choose you Grotle," Beth yelled out sending out her Grotle.

"Get in there Marshtomp," Katie T. ordered calling out her Marshtomp.

Grovyle and Victreebel were about to get help from Charmeleon, Prinplup, Bayleef, Quilava, Grotle, and Marshtomp. Seymour was ready to fight, as Biobot was ready to fire.

"Grenade Blast," Seymour yelled out.

Biobot opened up its armor and blasted grenades out at the eight Pokemon as they were able to evade the attack. The armor closed up and the Pokemon were ready to attack.

"Grovyle, use Leaf Blade," Patrick shouted.

Grovyle jumped up and used its arms to use Leaf Blade, but it couldn't crack through Biobot. Grovyle would still try to attack.

"Victreebel, help out Grovyle! Use Leaf Storm," Nancy commanded.

Victreebel summoned a whole bunch of leaves and sent them straight at Biobot with Leaf Storm, but no effect was done. Biobot grabbed Grovyle and Victreebel and shocked them both.

"Charmeleon save Grovyle and Victreebel, attack with Inferno," Meagan yelled out to her Charmeleon.

Charmeleon was all set to power up and blast away with Inferno. Though it was made of metal, nothing was done.

"Metal Claw Prinplup," Katie P. retorted.

Prinplup ran towards Biobot and attacked the robot with Metal Claw, but it felt like nothing to Biobot. Then Biobot was ready to use another attack.

"Ray Blaster," Seymour shouted pressing a button to fire lasers.

Charmeleon and Prinplup were both hit by Biobot's Ray Blaster, but the two Pokemon were able to shake it off.

"Hurry Prinplup, use Aqua Ring," Katie P. retorted.

Prinplup used Aqua Ring to bring water rings around Prinplup to help the Penguin Pokemon slowly heal.

"Now more fooling around, Bayleef use Energy Ball," Margaret yelled out.

Bayleef brought out a ball of energy to send at Biobot, it was its Energy Ball attack but it did no harm at all.

"Quilava, use Flame Wheel," Diana commanded.

Quilava ran towards Biobot and started to catch fire using Flame Wheel to strike one of the legs of the robot. It felt no damage at all.

"Okay Grotle, use Earth Power," Beth shouted.

Grotle unleashed bits of earth from the ground and sent them right at Biobot, but nothing was done.

"Now Marshtomp, use Mud Bomb," Katie T. ordered.

Marshtomp used Mud Bomb on Biobot, but it still felt no harm of any kind. Seymour was laughing at everyone.

"Fools, nothing can defeat Biobot. Now witness the fury of the Virus Missile Assult," Seymour shouted sending out a whole bunch of missiles.

Missiles were being sent down striking every Pokemon as they tried to protect their masters. Patrick, Meagan, Katie P., Margaret, Diana, Beth, Katie T. and Nancy saw that their Pokemon couldn't do anything.

"Are they okay," Nancy questioned looking at all the Pokemon that looked hurt.

"Grotle," Beth yelled.

"Bayleef," Margaret shouted.

"SYNTHESIS," they both yelled in union.

Bayleef and Grotle used Synthesis to heal themselves of the damage they took from the Virus Missile Assult. Everyone else was still standing, but didn't look like they could win against Biobot.

"Fools, you'll never defeat Biobot! Grenade Blast," Seymour yelled out.

Just as Biobot opened up its armor to fire Grenades at everyone, something struck Katie P.'s head. She may know how to beat Biobot.

"Everyone, I think I know how to beat that robot, it has to happen when its armor is opened for a Grenade Blast," Katie P. explained.

She saw Prinplup begin to glow, and she knew what it was time for. The most powerful attack to stop Biobot, and attack while its attacking.

"Let the Pokemon make room for Prinplup, I want Prinplup to use Bide," Katie P. said to everyone.

The grenades came out and all of the Pokemon took the opportunity to let Prinplup attack. Prinplup charged right at the open armor of Biobot.

"Bayleef, use Light Screen to shield everyone," Margaret commanded.

As Bayleef used Light Screen to stop the grenades, Prinplup attacked with Bide, and it was a direct hit as opening up Biobot's armor made it vulnerable to attack. Biobot was now severly damaged.

"What, NO! BIOBOT," Seymour screamed.

"We can win now, Grovyle use Leaf Blade," Patrick yelled out.

"Charmeleon use Flame Burst," Meagan commanded.

"Bayleef use Razor Leaf," Margaret shouted.

"Quilava, use your Flamethrower," Diana ordered.

"Grotle, use Seed Bomb," Beth commanded.

"Marshtomp, attack with Muddy Water," Katie T. shouted.

All seven Pokemon would attack the robot as it was damaged, and every attack delivered great results as Biobot was sent up to the air and it would explode. The explosion lit up the sky and pieces of the robot started to fall from the sky.

"We did it, we won," Diana replied.

Then they all saw Seymour on a jetpack ready to make an escape. Patrick was furious with the Darkdust administrator.

"Hey, where are the blueprints to your Darkdust Pokeball machine," Patrick questioned.

"There was no way you could defeat Biobot, NO WAY AT ALL," Seymour screamed, "But I was prepared for that too, before Biobot began to attack, I had a transport machine inside Biobot where I sent the blueprints back to headquarters.

"WHAT, this has to stop," Meagan shouted.

"Though you won, you still lost. We will create more Darkdust Pokeballs as long as I'm around. Our organization isn't happy with what you have been doing," said Seymour.

Patrick just grasped his fist in anger watching that Seymour has managed to pull off another one. They all were angry, they didn't want to see Darkdust prevail anymore.

"Song long Patrick, if you don't stay out of our business, then we will meet again," Seymour shouted taking off on a jetpack.

Seymour got away, but everyone knew that Darkdust wasn't finished, they would strike back and get their revenge. Out in the sky, Seymour then spoke on a radio with the mysterious voice.

"Seymour, is that you," the mysterious voice asked.

"Yes it is Sneavely," Seymour responded now identifying the mysterious voice as Sneavely.

There is little known fact about Sneavely, it is known that he is part of the Darkdust organization and has a high position, possibly higher than an administrator.

"What happened," Sneavely asked.

"Patrick Schmidl beraided my lab, and now our Darkdust Pokeball machine is destroyed," Seymour explained, "Luckily, I do have the blueprints so we can create a brand new machine."

"Good, because the gathering of all four of these orbs are going to be worthless if we don't have another machine," Sneavely said.

"I understand, I'm going to return to base," Seymour responded.

"Good, we'll see you there," Sneavely said.

Sneavely came out of the shadows where he had strings of hair from his head which was bald, but covered it up with a general's cap with the Darkdust logo on it. He also wore a green jacket opened up with a black shirt inside, a pair of black pants, and shiny black boots.

"So you have messed with Darkdust yet again Patrick Schmidl, well then maybe I'll come pay you a visit soon. Then you will be finished," Sneavely said trembling his fingers with an evil expression.

Then Sneavely burst in evil laughter as the entire headquarters heard. Who was this Sneavely guy, that is the one question.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**The group defeats Darkdust Admin Seymour**


	211. Grass Gym: Departure

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Patrick, Meagan, Katie P., Margaret, Diana, Beth, Katie T., and Nancy all left the premice of Seymour's laboratory and headed back outside. All of the operations inside were shut down, and all of the soldiers were defeated. There was still a grudge being held by everyone for letting Seymour escape.

"Let's just be glad its over," Katie P. said to everyone.

"Katie's right, I mean they're not doing anything here anymore thanks to us," Meagan replied.

Everyone just looked at the positive side as they know that at least they don't have to deal with Darkdust anymore for the time being. Nancy was pretty happy with that, and with everyone else for the hard work they put in.

"We all did a great job, and we should be proud of it," Nancy said.

"Yeah, our Pokemon are getting stronger everyday, during every moment we enjoy with them," Diana explained.

"I think we should all be happy for what we did together," said Beth.

Patrick was feeling pretty positive after everything that happened, and they all put their hands together and then brought them up in the air raising their fists.

"We should look at the positives, we might see Darkdust again really soon. I know that if they are to be seen, we knock them silly," Patrick explained.

"You're absolutely right," Katie T. replied.

"Yeah, but we need to develop a much tighter bond with our Pokemon," Nancy recommended, "We can't just win with skill and strength, but with trust and love as well."

"Were all right about one thing, Darkdust has no real power, that could all disappear," Patrick explained, "The true power comes from a tight bond with your Pokemon, and that will never go away."

They all now felt much better as they would finally exit the forest of Terra Indigena do Xingu. Patrick, Meagan, Katie P., Margaret, Diana, Beth, and Katie T. were all ready to say their goodbyes to Nancy.

"Mom, are you going so soon," Margaret responded.

"Yes, thanks to all of this, I'm now feeling stronger than ever. I'm heading back to Brasila to continue my duties at the Grass Gym," Nancy explained.

"Could we come with you, I mean were heading there as well," Meagan asked.

"I know you're my son's girlfriend, and I know that Patrick is my son, but I want to wait for you all to come," Nancy said.

"Drats, I wanted to be there right away," Margaret said.

"I don't mind more traveling," Patrick replied.

"But how do you tend to get back to Brasilia so quickly," Katie P. asked.

"Don't worry, I know how to get back," Nancy said.

She had a button with her which also had car keys. She pressed the button and a jeep came out of nowhere. She hopped in and got ready to drive away.

"We'll see you soon," Nancy said.

"Wow, that is so cool," Meagan replied.

"Bye mom!" Patrick and Margaret both yelled out at the same time.

Nancy drove off heading back to the Grass Gym, and hopes to see Patrick, Meagan, Katie P., and Margaret there soon.

"Is that how you traveled with my mom," Patrick asked.

"Yes it is Patrick," Diana answered.

Then moments later, another goodbye was going to take place. Patrick, Meagan, Katie P., and Margaret were seperated by Diana, Beth, and Katie T. already to say their goodbyes.

"So, you girls are going to get going," Patrick asked.

"Yes we are, Patrick is has been so nice being with you," Diana said.

"You are getting much better with your Pokemon," Beth replied.

"So are you Meagan, Katie, and Margaret," Katie T. responded.

"Why do you treat him like he's the favorite," Margaret questioned jokingly, "You complement him first, and save me for last behind his girlfriend and his sister?"

"Don't worry Margaret, were not playing favorites," Diana explained.

"Yeah, so calm down," Katie P. said.

They all went silent and they all gave a thankful handshake which would wish them all luck in the future.

"Take care everyone," Diana said waiving goodbye.

Patrick, Meagan, Katie P., and Margaret all waived goodbye to Diana, Beth, and Katie T. as they departed. Patrick and Margaret's cousins have already cleared the Grass Gym, and they hope to do that as well. The three were finally out of sight.

"Margaret, why don't we get going to Brasilia," Patrick said to his sister.

"Good idea Patrick," Margaret replied.

"Yeah, so Patrick can snuggle more with his mama," Meagan said laughing.

"Meagan," Patrick grunted.

"I'm so evil, aren't I," said Meagan.

"I'm hanging with two dorks, and Margaret," Katie P. said to herself refering to Patrick and Meagan as dorks.

Now the Pokemon adventure continues as the group is down to just Patrick, Meagan, Katie P., and Margaret. Next stop was Brasilia and the Grass Gym.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Diana Yates, Beth Yates, Katie Tonkel, and Nancy left the group**


	212. Grass Gym: Brothers Double Battle Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

As John Schmidl continues his Pokemon journey, he was in combat with a Pokemon trainer. He had his Aron out in the middle of a Pokemon battle with the trainer's Lombre.

"Aron, use Headbutt," John yelled out.

Aron rammed into Lombre to deliver a fierce Headbutt attack, but Lombre was able to say on its feet.

"Follow it up with Metal Sound and Take Down," John commanded to his Aron.

Aron blasted a string of thick soundwaves that just got Lombre all startled, and then Aron delivered the final blow which was a Take Down attack that knocked out Lombre.

"Yes, we just won Aron," John said to his Aron.

The trainer called back his Lombre and took off. John was getting better throughout his journey, and his Pokemon were getting stronger. He didn't worry about what Patrick, Max, and Margaret were doing right now, just focus on what he was doing.

John just continued to travel through the plains, and he was waiting for another challenge to come his way. In order to go far in the Pokemon Grand Prix, John had to be able to beat his competition.

"I just want to face someone right now, but who can I go up against," John questioned himself.

Then all of a sudden, John gets approached by a familiar face. He took a look at the man who was right in front of him, and it turns out it was his own brother Max Schmidl. Max spotted John in the middle of the road as he was continuing his travels across the world.

"Max, what are you doing here," John asked.

"I'm taking a small break from getting tokens and taking my time to train my Pokemon," Max answered.

"Why are you taking a break," John asked.

"Bro, I'm now offically halfway to the Pokemon Grand Prix. I have eight tokens already and I just need another eight to get myself into the Pokemon Grand Prix." Max explained.

"Whoa, you're kidding me. I just got my seventh, and you're ahead of me," John replied.

"That's right, the other eight gyms are in the eastern hemisphere. I have to win at all eight gyms on that part of the world to gain access to the Pokemon Grand Prix," Max explained.

"I see what you mean, the only other token on the western hemisphere I have to get is the Grass Token from mom," John mentions.

"John, I'm already progressing against everyone else. I thought I take my time to get my Pokemon stronger," Max replies.

John had to feel tense after hearing that all of Max's Pokemon have gotten stronger while he was traveling. Max was not only leading the pact of the Schmidl family with eight gym tokens, but he had some freetime to get his Pokemon to be stronger. John really wanted to take a look and see how much better Max was getting by challenging him to a Pokemon battle.

"Okay, I want to see how you're doing. Lets have a Pokemon battle," John said pointing to Max.

"Fine with me, but lets have a Pokemon double battle. We each use two Pokemon and the last one standing is the winner," Max suggests.

"Agreed," John said shaking Max's hand, "You better not hold back against me, because I want to battle you at your full potential."

"Don't worry John, I never hold back against anyone. So don't worry about something like that happening," Max replied.

Out of nowhere, there was a pub and the old man was inside playing some sort of arcade game. He heard about John and Max's Pokemon battle and decided to dash off towards the scene. The old man smiled at the two and they just wished that he would go away(Just like what Katie does with Slakoth).

"You're having a battle, then I referee the battle, you got it," the old man shouted at the two.

"I'm sick of you old man, do you have a life outside of refereeing Pokemon battles," John questioned.

"Not at all, refereeing Pokemon battles is what I do everyday twenty-four seven, now get in battle formation," the old man yelled.

"I hate this guy," Max quietly said.

John and Max really could not stand the old man as they both take their sides for the upcoming Pokemon double battle. Despite the old man's interfering with everyone by refereeing Pokemon battles, John and Max were both focused on seeing who got better throughout their journey. This was going to be one interesting Pokemon double battle between two Schmidl brothers.

**Pokemon Updates: NONE**


	213. Grass Gym: Brothers Double Battle Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

John and Max were both standing on opposite corners as they both were ready to engage in a fierce Pokemon double battle. The two brothers knew not to hold back against each other.

"This Pokemon double battle between the trainer on my left, and the trainer on my right will now begin! This will be a double battle, so the last trainer standing wins. Let the battle begin," the old man shouted.

Max won the last time these two brothers met, and now John hopes the tide turns around in his favor. Both trainers had two Pokeballs in their hands and they were ready to toss them out onto the battlefield.

"Alright, go Mightyena and Houndoom," John yelled out bringing out a Mightyena and a Houndoom.

John had a Poochyena and a Houndour in the past, but those two Pokemon ended up evolving sometime during his travels across the world. Now Max was ready to bring out his Pokemon.

"Dratini and Lucario, I choose you," Max shouted out sending out his Dratini and Lucario.

Lucario was orginally Max's Riolu, but when he was training his Pokemon, it evloved and now Lucario has become much stronger thanks to Max's training. This was going to be one interesting battle to watch.

"Mightyena, lets start things up with Odor Sleuth! Houndoom, use Howl," John ordered.

Mightyena used Odor Sleuth to pick up the scent of Dratini and Lucario while Houndoom howled to gets its strength up.

"Okay Dratini, use Agility! Lucario use Foresight," Max commanded.

Dratini raised its speed with Agility while Lucario sensed where Mightyena and Houndoom were with Foresight.

"Now Dratini, attack Mightyena with Slam," Max yelled out.

"Dodge it," John retorted.

Dratini came down with Slam, but Mightyena got out of the way.

"Now use Crunch," John yelled out.

Mightyena came running at Dratini and opened its mouth to use Crunch on the Dragon Pokemon. Dratini was caught in a grip of Mightyena's mouth, but Max knew what to do.

"Okay Lucario, use Sky Uppercut on Mightyena," Max shouted.

Lucario quickly moved towards Mightyena to help its teammate Dratini by knocking away Mightyena with a Sky Uppercut. Lucario raised its fist in the air and drilled Mightyena, but Houndoom came to the rescue to grab it and bring them down.

"Good job Houndoom, now attack with Foul Play," John yelled out.

Houndoom just delivered a massive impact onto Lucario with Foul Play. Lucario wasn't expecting that as it was pushed back. Dratini was freed and was ready to attack.

"Dratini, attack Houndoom with Dragon Tail! Lucario use your Force Plam on Houndoom as well," Max ordered to the two Pokemon.

Lucario got back up on its feet while Dratini was charging at Houndoom along with Lucario. Dratini struck Houndoom with Iron Tail while Lucario used its Force Palm to strike Houndoom on the other side. Houndoom was knocked out of the battle.

"Houndoom is unable to battle," the old man shouted.

Now Dratini and Lucario could both team up on Mightyena to win the battle. John wasn't going down without a fight.

"Now Mightyena, use Shadow Ball," John yelled out.

Mightyena charged up a Shadow Ball and sent it towards Dratini and Lucario.

"Lucario, counter that with Aura Sphere," Max retorted.

Lucario put its hands together to generate an Aura Sphere, then blasted it towards the Shadow Ball. Both attacks united and they both dueled it out.

"Dratini, use Dragonbreath," Max shouted.

Dratini opened its mouth and used its Dragonbreath to hit Mightyena, and the Bite Pokemon was unable to move or continue to use its attack. Lucario then gained the might to push its Aura Sphere and the Shadow Ball right at Mightyena, and that was it, the battle was over.

"Mightyena is unable to battle, the winners are Dratini and Lucario! The winner of this Pokemon double battle is the trainer on my right," the old man announced.

John was frustrated that he lost again to his brother, and then the old man brought a cannon out of nowhere. He put himself into the cannon and blasted himself into the sky where he went out like a star.(Just like Team Rocket)

"I can't believe that I lost to Max again," John said to himself.

"I'm telling you, I have gotten so much better with my Pokemon since I've won my eighth gym token," Max explained.

"How is it possible to win against you," John asked.

"You just need to train really hard, and win a whole bunch of battles," Max replied.

John was far from getting to the Pokemon Grand Prix and probably far from getting the level of experience that Max was at. Max already has proven to John how much he has improved with his eight tokens. John was only at seven, but he needed to catch up because his brother was pulling away.

"Max, I will make myself better with my Pokemon and I will do what I can to surpass you next time we meet," John said to his brother.

"You better, because I'm not wasting my time with your ametur tatics," Max replied.

John was ready to leave and so was Max, they both went their seperate ways as they continued their quest to the Pokemon Grand Prix. Many questions were still needed to be answered not only for John, but for Max as well if they want to be great Pokemon trainers.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Max Schmidl: Riolu evolved into Lucario**

**John Schmidl: Houndour evolved into Houndoom**

** Poochyena evolved into Mightyena**


	214. Grass Gym: Traveling Pokemon Shop

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

The group was still strolling down the road through the highlands as they continued their way towards Brasilia and the Grass Gym. Patrick and Margaret's cousins were gone, so now it was just Patrick, Meagan, Katie, and Margaret.

"This is taking forever, how much longer do we have until we get to Brasilia," Katie complained.

"We only have another 250 miles to go until we get to Brasilia," Patrick explained.

"That's going to take forever, waaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh," Meagan replied doing her infamous fake cry.

"That is annoying," Margaret said.

They have just come off of a vicious battle with Darkdust, and now the group has a long way to go until they arrive at Brasilia.

As the four hike down the road, then come across a man who happens to be running a cart with two Ponytas standing in front. The man had a red turban on with a white robe with a little yellow and blue design on it wearing brown sandals.

"I wonder what that man is doing out there," Patrick questioned.

"Let's check it out," Meagan replied.

They all run up to the man who happens to have a Pinceo by his side. They all wondered what he was doing out in the middle of nowhere with his Pinceo.

"Excuse me sir, are you lost," Meagan asked.

"Oh no, I was just having my Ponytas take a break from riding. They need some time to rest," the man said.

"Yeah, and what are you doing out here," Margaret asked.

"My name is Benny, and I'm not lost, I'm actually running this shop with my beloved partner, Pinceo," Benny said.

"You run a shop out in the middle of nowhere," Katie asked.

"No, this is a traveling shop called Benny and Pinceo's Traveling Shop," Benny explained, "Here we sell many medicines, food, and other stuff for Pokemon."

It turned out he was running a supply shop for Pokemon. The shop contained of potions, pokemon food, and necklaces and pennants that Pokemon could carry.

"Come on in, look at my goods," Benny said.

The group walked inside and saw the stuff that Benny had. Pinceo was pleasant with the Pokemon trainers as well.

"So, what got you the idea of running a shop like this," Patrick asked.

"Well you see, I always wanted to travel the world, but I also wanted to be a shopkeeper and I couldn't travel if I stayed where I was," Benny explained, "So I built this cart, and began to travel all over the place."

"That's interesting," Meagan said.

"That is so cool, but the business would feel so small," Katie replied.

"I know, its hard to get customers and I would feel lonely," Benny said.

Benny continued to tell the story about his shop, and now he was getting to the part where he came across Pinceo.

"One day I was taking my shop through the forest, when suddenly a Pinceo just crashed down to the ground," Benny said.

"Did it hit you," Margaret asked.

"No it didn't," Benny answered.

"Dang, would've been funny," Margaret muttered to herself.

"It did go through the roof of the wagon and made a whole in the ceiling. Pinceo then saw all of the stuff that was inside and felt impressed," Benny explained, "I felt a nice connection with Pinceo and we decided to run the business together."

"That is an interesting story," Patrick said.

"Thank you," Benny replied.

"Hey, you have a hard time getting customers I bet, so why don't we buy a few things from you," Meagan said.

Benny was so happy that someone was able to buy goods from him and Pinceo. They got a few potions, more Pokemon food, and Margaret got herself a Miracle Seed because most of the Pokemon she carries are grass. Margaret gave the Mircale Seed to her Bayleef since it was the Pokemon she got along with since the journey began.

"Thank you very much! If we ever meet again, I hope you'll consider shopping here again," Benny replied.

"We will, take care," Patrick said with the group waiving goodbye to Benny.

Benny's Ponyta started moving as Benny and Pinceo's Traveling Shop started to get moving once again. One thing is for sure, if they see that store again, they will go shop for more stuff there.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Margaret Schmidl gives a Mircale Seed to Bayleef**


	215. Grass Gym: Schmidls VS Puentes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Patrick, Meagan, Katie, and Margaret continued their journey towards Brasilia. They soon hope to get to the Grass Gym, as they have made terrific progress along the way.

"I'm walking down the road with my brother and his girlfriend, and her fake crying is really annoying," Margaret sung.

"You're calling my fake crying annoying, waaaaahhhhhhhhhh," Meagan cried.

"Margaret is right," Katie complained, "That is annoying."

Then Slakoth came out of its Pokeball and hugged Katie from behind.

"AND THAT'S EVEN MORE ANNOYING," Katie screamed.

"I'd know if I had experience with it," Margaret commented

And then Slakoth climbed on Margaret, and started hugging her.

"That's not an open invitation to start hugging me," Margaret grumbled.

Then Slakoth took Katie's glasses and walked around and ran into a tree. Katie felt that her eyes were hurting as she tried to run towards it, but then she ran into a tree. Meagan, Patrick, and Margaret all started to laugh, but then went to see if Katie was okay. She just lied there, but she was okay.

Then as the group was hiking down the road, Patrick started to remember the time when he teamed up with his brother for a tag battle against his girlfriend and her sister. He had the idea that the four should partake in a tag battle.

"Hey, I just thought of something," Patrick said.

"What's that honey," Meagan said.

"Why don't we have a tag battle, me and my sister versus you and your sister," Patrick suggested.

"I'm in, I want to kick Meagan's butt," Margaret replied.

"No, I would kick your butt," Meagan commented.

"Yay, a battle," Katie joyfully exclaimed.

"That's right, me and Margaret against you and Katie," Patrick replied.

"But I know who you rather be teamed with in a Pokemon tag battle," Meagan sneered.

"Don't," Patrick responded.

"Your mama," Meagan jokingly replied.

Patrick just gave a huge growl towards his girlfriend, and the four were ready to battle each other. Then buried underneath the grass, the old man sprouted out like a flower and the four Pokemon trainers just looked annoyed, becuase they couldn't stand how the old man just popped out of nowhere.

Then Patrick and Margaret stood on one side while Meagan and Katie stood on the other side with the old man ready to referee.

"This Pokemon tag battle between the two trainers on my left and the two trainers on my right will now begin! Each trainer will use one Pokemon, the last two trainers standing will win. Let the battle begin," the old man announed.

So Patrick and Margaret each took out a Pokeball while Meagan and Katie each took out a Pokeball. The four of them were ready to battle each other.

"Okay, come on out Larvitar," Patrick yelled out sending out his Larvitar.

"Go Skitty," Margaret shouted sending out her Skitty.

"Lets go Azumarill," Meagan retorted bringing out her Azumarill.

"It's Meowth time," Katie shouted calling out her Meowth.

So the battle was Patrick's Larvitar and Margaret's Skitty against Meagan's Azumarill and Katie's Meowth.

"Lets begin, Larvitar use Sandstorm," Patrick commanded.

Larvitar whipped up a Sandstorm and nobody was able to see anything due to how thick the Sandstorm was.

"That sandstorm is thick, Azumarill, try to attack with Bubblebeam," Meagan ordered.

Azumarill used Bubblebeam in the sandstorm, but kept missing because the sandstorm was so thick that it couldn't see anything.

"Skitty, use Thunderbolt," Margaret shouted.

Skitty gathered electricity to use Thunderbolt on the battlefield, but Skitty missed both Pokemon. That sandstorm Larvitar used was pretty nasty.

"Meowth, you try to attack with Pay Day," Katie yelled out.

Meowth scattered coins into the sandstorm, but nothing was done with Meowth's Pay Day attack. Now it Larvitar's turn to strike.

"Larvitar use Screech," Patrick ordered.

Larvitar sent out a extremely loud Screech and all three Pokemon were feeling deaf by the soundwaves. Azumarill and Meowth couldn't seem to move, but a big disadvantage was that Skitty was also effected by Screech.

"Now use Ancientpower," Patrick yelled out.

Larvitar brought out a giant piece of earth from the ground, and carried it onto the battlefield landing on Azumarill. The Aqua Rabbit Pokemon was dealt some pretty rough damage.

"Azmuarill, are you alright," Meagan yelled out to her Azumarill.

Azumarill was okay, as it was still standing pretty strong.

"Attack with Rollout," Meagan commanded.

The sandstorm was finally gone and Azumarill started to roll all over the place with Rollout. Meowth then jumped onto Azumarill standing while balancing on the rolling Pokemon.

"Nice job Meowth, now use Scratch," Katie yelled out.

"Skitty, get prepared with Thunderbolt," Margaret shouted.

Skitty gathered more electricity to unleash another Thunderbolt, but when the attack was used, it had no effect on either Azumarill or Meowth. As Meowth was running on Azumarill's Rollout, it clawed Skitty with a powerful Scratch. Skitty was down and then Azumarill struck Larvitar knocking it to the gorund. Both Pokemon still stood up as Meowth jumped off and Azumarill stopped the Rollout.

"Meowth, use Faint Attack on Skitty," Katie shouted.

Meowth delivered a powerful Faint Attack on Skitty knocking it out and leaving Larvitar as the last one standing.

"Skitty no," Margaret cried.

"Skitty is unable to battle," the old man shouted.

"Larvitar, use Chip Away," Patrick retorted.

Larvitar came at Meowth with Chip Away knocking out Katie's Meowth easily and leaving it and Azumarill as the last ones standing.

"Meowth is unable to battle," the old man shouted.

"Are you alright Meowth," Katie asked going up to her Meowth.

Meowth was nodding its head yes showing that it was alright.

"Well, this is just between Patrick and Meagan now," Margaret replied looking at Patrick and Meagan.

"Larvitar, use Thrash," Patrick shouted.

Larvitar bashed its way towards Azumarill with Thrash, and Azumarill was getting struck hard. Azumarill was able to stay on its feet, and was ready to attack.

"Now Azumarill, use Defense Curl," Meagan retorted.

Larvitar attacked with Thrash once again, but Azumarill protected itself from Thrash with Defense Curl. Larvitar then got confused, and couldn't concentrate. Patrick wanted to try abd get through that.

"Larvitar, snap out of it and use Pursuit," Patrick yelled out.

Larvitar used Pursuit, but went the wrong way aiming for Patrick as he dodged the attack. It was a close call, but this was a problem.

"Excellent, Azumarill use Aqua Tail," Meagan retorted.

Azumarill's tail started to show signs of water and it use strike Larvitar with the might of the Aqua Tail. Larvitar was done for, and the tag battle was over.

"Larvitar is unable to battle, the winner is Azumarill! The winners of this Pokemon Tag Battle are the two trainers on my left," the old man announced.

The old man then got a lift from a Fearow and took off into the sky. All four were glad he was gone, they thought he was annoying. Katie thought of this as the third most annoying thing with Meagan's fake cry at number two, and Slakoth at number one.

"Yes, me and Katie win," Meagan said with a in your face attitude.

"Good job you two, you're both getting better," Patrick replied.

They would call back their Pokemon and get a chance to complement each other on their battle.

"You all did very well," Patrick said.

"All of us, I'm not sure about Meagan," Margaret commented.

"What, her Azumarill delivered the final blow and pretty much felt like the X-factor to this battle," Katie explained.

"I don't care, I still think I'm better," Margaret responded.

"Sis, don't say that. Were all getting better and we should be proud of it," Patrick said to Margaret.

"Say that when Meagan faces mom," Margaret sneered.

"I'll win, you'll see," Meagan pouted.

It was starting to feel tense and there was only one thing Patrick could do to settle everyone down. Patrick did what he and Meagan always did to Katie, sandwich hug.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" all of the girls cried.

"Don't worry, were all getting along and I know it," Patrick said to everyone.

After a very tight hug, everyon just brushed themselves off and were on their way to the Grass Gym. This was going to be pretty intense when they finally got to see Nancy once again.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Meagan Puente and Katie Puente defeat Patrick Schmidl and Margaret Schmidl in a Pokemon Tag Battle**


	216. Grass Gym: Valentines Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Today was Valentines Day, and love was in the air. While everyone was on their way to Brasilia, Patrick and Meagan just wanted to enjoy the holiday together.

"Well honey, today is Valentines Day," Meagan sweetly said to Patrick.

"I know sweetie," Patrick replied.

The two shared a kiss together and Margaret just didn't want to see it. Then they hugged each other giving each other gifts.

"Well Meagan, I got you some roses," Patrick said holding up a boquet of red roses.

Meagan just squealed so loud that everyone's ear drums pretty much felt like they were going to bleed. It was just like Larvitar's Screech.

"Thank you honey, I love you so much," Meagan said kissing Patrick repeatedly, "Now here is my Valentines Day present."

Meagan held up a stuffed Teddiursa holding a red rose. Patrick was so heartfelt of the gift Meagan gave him, that he didn't have any words to say.

"Honey...thank you," Patrick said giving Meagan a huge smooch.

"Why don't you two get a room," Margaret responded to Patrick and Meagan kissing each other a bunch.

Katie just couldn't stand the fact that she was alone on Valentine's Day. Margaret was alone, but didn't really care about any guys right now. Katie just had one guy flowing in her thoughts, and that guy was Baron Grasse.

"I'll walk away, I'll catch up with them later," Katie said to herself.

Katie was wondering in the field alone on Valentines Day, she saw two Nidoran hugging each other, two Pidgeys cuddling with each other on a tree top, and a Volbeat and Illumise dancing with each other.

"I wish Baron was here," Katie said to herself.

Then, Katie saw a boy with short blonde hair wearing a green T-shirt, blue shorts, and black sneakers. Katie laid eyes on Baron Grasse once again, which was a huge Valentines Day treat for her.

"Katie," Baron questioned himself looking at Katie.

"Baron, its great to see you again," Katie yelled out giving Baron a huge hug.

"Katie, how are you doing," Baron happily asked.

"I'm doing fine, and happy Valentines Day," Katie responded.

"Why thank you Katie," Baron replied.

The two just sat on the grass alone looking at the daytime sky, Katie had her Prinplup, Slakoth, Pikachu, Spheal, Swablu, and Meowth out while Baron had his Munchlax, Stunky, Slugma, and Drowzee out of their balls.

"I like your Drowzee," Katie complemented.

"Thanks, I caught it a little while ago hoping to impress you," Baron explained.

"Nice, I caught a Meowth, and my Piplup evolved," Katie explained.

"That's great, you're doing such a good job," Baron responded.

"Of course I am, I got six tokens to get into the Pokemon Grand Prix," Katie said showing Baron her six tokens.

"That is good work. Sorry I let you down, but I only have five right now," Baron said feeling a little down.

"It's okay Baron, you're doing the best you can," Katie happily said.

Baron was feeling comfortable with Katie, and Katie just felt like she wanted to hug him. Though this was a day for love, something was running through Baron's heart and he had to get it out.

"Katie, there's something I got to tell you," Baron said, "I hope we can still be friends after I mention this."

"Of course we will," Katie responded.

"Okay, you see your a great person and I want us to enjoy it more," Baron explained.

"I know, you're a great person too Baron," Katie said.

"What I'm trying to say is that...I think I might have fallen in love with you," Baron explained feeling a little despair.

Katie just started to feel like she wanted to smile. When she heard that Baron was in love with her, Katie's heart just started to deliver a fireworks show inside.

"Wow, that's uncalled for. You might be in love with me," Katie asked.

"Yeah, and since its Valentines Day, I thought I tell you now," Baron explained, "I just want to do anything to impress you."

"Baron, I can't believe you said that. You see, I think I'm in love with you too," Katie jolted out of her mouth.

Now Baron couldn't believe what Katie just said, she now admits to Baron that she was in fact in love with her. Katie knew she was in love, but denied it when Patrick and Meagan brought it up. Now Katie and Baron felt pretty happy.

"This is actually so wonderful Baron, that you actually love me," Katie happily said.

"Yeah, but I want to travel alone so everytime we see each other, I keep impressing you," Baron explained.

"I understand, how about we start keeping in touch. I got my e-mail address," Katie said giving Baron her e-mail address.

"Same here," Baron responded also giving Katie his e-mail address.

"Now we can keep in touch with each other," Baron joyfully said.

"Yeah, I know. Is there anyway this Valentines Day can get better," Katie questioned.

"There is one way," Baron said.

Katie knew what Baron was doing, he had his lips ready to kiss Katie. Katie was prepared to deliver a kiss to Baron as well. The two faces came up close, but just when they were about to lock lips, Katie heard a voice.

"Katie, where are you," the voice yelled out.

It was Meagan, and she didn't want her knowing that she was with Baron or else she would give her a hard time. The kiss had to come to a halt.

"Sorry, but my sister is looking for me," Katie said, "If I get seen with you again, she will torment me."

"I got ya, just promise we keep in contact," Baron said.

"You got it, happy Valentines Day," Katie said waiving goodbye.

As Baron got his Pokemon back in their Pokeballs and took off, Katie also put her Pokemon back in their Pokeballs and saw her sister along with Patrick and Margaret come up.

"There you are Katie," Meagan said.

"Hey guys," Katie greeted.

"So Katie, what were you doing out here," Patrick asked.

"Um, nothing," Katie lied embrassed.

Meagan felt like something was up, but she didn't butt into her business.

"I guess she didn't want to see you two kissing," Margaret jokingly said.

"That's right," Katie retorted.

"Sorry Katie, we didn't mean to hurt your feelings on a day that was all about love," Meagan said feeling a little guility.

"It's okay, I'm alright," Katie happily said.

"Okay, if you say so," Patrick responded.

Katie let out a sigh of relief as nobody knew about her time with Baron. It was happy for her to get his e-mail address, and hear that he actually was in love with her, but Katie wouldn't ever admit it to her sister and Patrick. For Katie Puente, it was a Valentines Day that she would never forget.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Katie Puentes admits to Baron Grasse that she is in love with him and gets his e-mail address**


	217. Grass Gym: Settling In A Cottage

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

The long journey was finally over at last, as the group of Patrick, Meagan, Katie, and Margaret have finally reached the city of Brasilia. It took them a pretty long time to finally get there, and the first stop was of course the Pokemon Center.

"Were finally here in Brasilia," Margaret said.

"That's right, now Patrick can start to cuddle with his mama," Meagan joked.

"Knock it off Meagan," Patrick grunted.

They walked through the city until they find the Pokemon Center. They all go inside and give the doctor their Pokemon. Patrick's, Meagan's, Katie's, and Margaret's Pokemon are all inside ready to be cured.

"Thank you sir," Patrick replied to the Pokemon doctor.

"You're welcome, they will get a good rest," the doctor said.

After giving the doctor their Pokemon, the group was wondering what to do with the free time they had.

"What should we do to pass the time," Margaret asked.

Then, they all see a familiar woman walking inside the Pokemon Center. It was indeed Patrick and Margaret's mother, Nancy. She was checking in with the doctor.

"So how are my Pokemon," Nancy asked.

"They're fine, its nice to have you back Nancy," the doctor said.

"Thanks, all of that time away just helped me get my blood running again," Nacny commented, "I haven't lost a gym battle since I returned."

Nancy who was the leader of the Grass Gym, got her magic touch back as the gym leader winning every gym battle she had. She then saw the four hanging out at the Pokemon Center.

"Mom, is that you," Patrick questioned looking at his mom.

"Patrick, Meagan, Katie, Margaret, hey there," Nancy said waiving at the four.

Patrick and Margaret gave their mom a big hug while Meagan and Katie just watched as their mom gave them a hug.

"So you all made it to Brasilia," Nancy said.

"That's right, once our Pokemon are at full strength, we will be on our way to beat you for our Grass Token," Katie said.

"That's good, but the gym is closed for the day," Nancy explained, "My Pokemon are in here getting a nice rest."

"Then we will battle tommorow," Katie responded.

"That would work," Nancy said smiling.

The gym was closed for the day, so everyone had to wait until tommorow to get a chance for their seventh token. They all decided to let the Pokemon stay overnight for extra rest, but now they wondered what they were going to do.

"Hey mom, since we can't go the gym now, what can we do," Patrick asked.

"Why don't you all come with me back to my cottage," Nancy suggested.

"You have a cottage," Meagan questioned.

"Yeah, its where I stay when I'm not working at the Grass Gym," Nancy explained.

"Fine with me, lets go," Margaret said.

All four of them followed Nancy into a small cottage that was in the outskirts of the city. The house looked like one of those omish houses with smoke coming out of the chimney. Nancy was cooking a big dinner for all of her guests, where two of them were actually her children.

"Here you all go, eat up," Nancy kindly said giving everyone their meals.

Patrick ate his food like a savage where Meagan playfully shoved him and told him to show proper table manners. Katie just ate her food quickly, and was glad that her annoying Slakoth wasn't around to chow down. Margaret and Meagan seemed to be the only two to eat like normal people.

"That was good mom," Patrick said.

"Thanks, I do happen to be a good cook," Nancy said.

"True, you're the coooking queen, and I have a girlfriend who happens to be a baking queen," Patrick said looking at Meagan.

"Yeah, its true. Before I became a Pokemon trainer, I spend most of my time at home doing some baking," Meagan explained.

"Wow, that's good. So how do you do when you bake," Nancy asked.

"Well, I wondered that if being a Pokemon trainer doesn't work out, I might become a nurse, and if that doesn't work out then I'll become a baker," Meagan explained.

"She is a beast at baking," Katie mentioned.

"Well, why don't you bake right now," Nancy said with her arms at her waist.

"I don't have the stuff," Meagan said fake crying.

"Quit it," Margaret grunted.

That night after a nice meal, they all went to sleep. Katie and Margaret remained in their slumber while Patrick noticed that Meagan wasn't in bed.

"I wonder where Meagan is," Patrick said to himself.

Patrick tip-toe around looking for Meagan, and she was outside sitting feeling worried. Patrick went up to her to try and cheer her up.

"Is something wrong," Patrick asked.

"You know how I make those mama jokes," Meagan said.

"Yeah," Patrick responded.

"Well, I just do that to hide the fears that your mom thinks that I'm not a good Pokemon trainer," Meagan explained.

"What," Patrick responded.

"Yeah, just like how my dad thinks you aren't a good Pokemon trainer, your mom probably thinks that I'm not a good Pokemon trainer," Meagan explained.

"Meagan, you're an excellent Pokemon trainer," Patrick said, "You, Charmeleon, and the rest of your Pokemon are pretty tight."

"I just don't think I'm good enough to beat your mom, and she will think that I'm not a good Pokemon trainer," Meagan said.

"Meagan, just calm down tommorow. Don't let these things get to you, and you'll win," Patrick explained.

"Okay," Meagan said feeling unsure of herself.

As Patrick hugged Meagan and gave her a kiss, they started to hear sounds coming from the cottage.

"Baron, oh Baron, oh yes Baron I will marry you," Katie moaned in her sleep.

The two giggled and walked back into the cottage, and went back to bed. Just as Patrick and Meagan try to fall asleep, Katie still is dreaming about Baron in her sleep, until.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Katie screamed as she woke up.

"Katie, what's wrong," Meagan asked.

"I just had the best dream that I was about to kiss...someone, and then he turned into Slakoth," Katie explained, "I just dreamnt that I kissed Slakoth."

"Was that guy," Meagan gets interrupted by Katie slapping her repeatedly.

"No, no, no!" Katie yelled out.

As the night went on, it would turn into day. The group woke up, got dressed, but learned that Nancy wasn't there. She was running her duties at the Grass Gym.

"Looks like mom went to the gym already," Patrick said looking around.

"Yeah, we should get going," Margaret replied.

They all got going and returned to Brasilia. The group went into the Pokemon Center to get all of their Pokemon back, and begin to look for the Grass Gym.

"Now lets find the Grass Gym, I really want to battle mom," Margaret said.

"We know Margaret, so do we," Meagan replied.

Patrick was still concerned about Meagan after last night, he really kept telling her to not let her fears get to her. That was the big error at the Poison Gym that caused Patrick to fall victim to her stepdad. He didn't want to think about it, because it might mess up his game plan.

Then the group finally spotted the Grass Gym. The building was a giant tree, and the group would head inside.

"Come on, lets get ourselves another token," Patrick said raising his fist in the air.

They all walked inside to show their IDs and recieve their Grass Gym cards to have the opportunity to participate in the Grass Gym.

"It's time, we go through another set of trials, and then we face Patrick and Margaret's mom," Katie said.

"That's right Katie," Meagan said.

"Good luck, everybody," Patrick replied.

"Same to all of you," Margaret responced.

Patrick, Meagan, Katie, and Margaret showed their gym cards and were able to proceed through the door and enter the Grass Gym Chamber.

The four of them were now on their own as they had to get past the trials of the Grass Gym to reach Patrick and Margaret's mom Nancy. It's time to win the Grass Token and get one step closer to the Pokemon Grand Prix.

**Pokemon Updates: NONE**


	218. Grass Gym: Trials Of The Grass Gym

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

**Grass Gym-Level 1:**

Patrick, Meagan, Katie, and Margaret were ready to begin the Grass Gym trials. All four of them were on their own as they jumped down a chute and onto a floating garden island.

"Neat, a garden themed trial," Margaret said to herself.

Margaret looked around to see a giant lily in front of her with four dancing Sunfloras dancing around it. Then Margaret saw three trees out in the distance which all were on small floating islands alone.

Meagan then got herself two seeds, but they both were different. One seed was yellow and the other was red.

"I wonder what I do with these seeds," Meagan asked herself.

Meagan found some soil and planted the yellow seed into the soil. When it sprouted, it became a giant flower that she was able to get on. There was a ledge she was able to climb up to and came across another patch of soil with some ledges. Meagan planted the other seed into a patch and out came a giant mushroom. She couldn't climb on it, but there was a small hill she could go up and hop onto the mushroom to bounce to the other side.

"Cool, I didn't know you could jump on these," Meagan said to herself.

The mushrooms gives her more distance to jump. There Meagan found a green key and another patch of soil, but she didn't have anymore seeds. There was another patch of soil ahead of her down below, but couldn't use that either.

Katie got the green key, but had to look for the green barrier. She went back down to where she started only to find another ledge to climb where there is a green barrier on top. She found two patches of soil, one by her, and one between the gap of the barrier and the other ledge where a watering can was located, but didn't have any seeds.

"Great, how am I supposed to get over there," Katie questoned herself.

Katie had to think of something, then she found a button on the flower. Katie pressed the button and the flower turned into a yellow seed once again. Katie knew what she needed to do, she replanted the seed to get back up to where the mushroom was. Katie got up, turned the mushroom into a red seed and grabbed it. Katie did the same with the flower and this time planted the flower by the ledge where the green barrier was, and the mushroom in the gap.

"Yes, but what's with the watering can," Katie questioned.

Katie got up the ledge, unlocked the green barrier, bounced across the mushroom, and grabbed the watering can.

Patrick was thinking what to do with the watering can, then he went back and gave the watering can to a dnacing Sunflora. The Sunflora watered the giant lily, but it didn't open, but a bridge was created to one of the trees.

"Neat, a bridge," Patrick replied.

Patrick went across the bridge and saw the No.1 door on the trunk of the tree. He went through to face a virtual trainer, but there was no door behind the trainer.

"You have made it through Level 1. In order to clear Level 1, you must beat the trainer in a one-on-one battle." the sound system said. "BEGIN BATTLE!"

"Go Bellsprout!" the virtual trainer yelled out sending out a virtual Bellsprout.

"Lets go Trapinch!" Patrick yelled out sending out his Trapinch.

"Bellsprout, use Razor Leaf!" the virtual trainer yelled out.

The virtual Bellsprout attacked with Razor Leaf, but jumped out of the way.

"Alright Trapinch, use Crunch!" Patrick yelled out.

Trapinch jumped towards Bellsprout with Crunch, and the virtual Bellsprout never stood a chance against Trapinch.

"Trainer defeated, you may advance." the sound system said.

Patrick would get to proceed to Level 2, and Meagan, Katie, and Margaret managed to clear the first level as well. Only instead of going through a door, the room would give out two more seeds, one yellow and one red.

**Grass Gym-Level 2:**

Margaret exited from where she entered to return to the exact same spot where there was the giant lily and the dancing Sunflora. She technically wasn't in another level, just that she could explore to more places.

"Now that I got two seeds, I can go further," Margaret said to herself.

Margaret then noticed something she didn't see, there were two patches down a ditch and Margaret went down to plant the two red seeds because they help her towards a ledge with the blue key. She then got to climb up a set of vines that was on the side where the first patch was.

Meagan deplanted the mushrooms and climbed up the vines. She then planted a yellow seed to climb up the same ledge, then plant a mushroom to help her jump across.

"Wait just a moment," Meagan said to herself before climbing up the hill.

She realized the other patch that she could use. Meagan planted the other red seed to sprout a mushroom. Then Meagan climbed the hill to jump across with the help of the giant mushroom. She was where the green key was, only to find the other patch of soil. Meagan planted her yellow seed and climbed up on top of the flower. She got to the ledge where found another patch of soil and the red key.

Katie got the red key, and jumped down back to the flower. Katie then dashed across the mushroom to get her to the other side. Then Katie came across two patches of soil and one of them was behind a flashing barrier that went red, blue, and yellow.

"Drats, I need the other two keys," Katie pouted to herself.

Katie did however spot the key on a ledge where one of the other patch of soil was. Katie went back to deplant the stray flower, and bring the yellow seed to the patch and plant the flower to grab what happened to be the yellow key. She unlocked the barrier, and took out the flower to plant it in the other patch.

Patrick got on top of the flower, only to climb some vines and when he got to the top, he would find another patch of soil between a gap where he didn't have any seeds.

"I don't have anymore seeds, but I don't see anything important on that ledge anyway." Patrick explained to himself.

Patrick did find another watering can by the patch of soil. He deplanted all of the plants and went back to the giant lily to give the watering can to another dancing Sunflora. The Sunflora watered the giant lily, where another bridge was created to the middle tree. Patrick went across the bridge to come across the No.2 door where he was ready for another trainer.

"You have made it through Level 2. In order to clear Level 2, you must beat the trainer in a one-on-one battle." the sound system said. "BEGIN BATTLE!"

"Go Cacnea!" the virtual trainer yelled out sending out a virtual Cacnea.

"It's your turn Remoraid!" Patrick yelled out sending out his Remoraid.

"Cacnea, use Pin Missile!" the virtual trainer yelled out.

The virtual Cacnea blasted a whole bunch of Pin Missiles right at Remoraid.

"Remoraid, dodge and use Aurora Beam!" Patrick shouted.

Remoraid got out of the way of Pin Missile and blasted an Aurora Beam right at the virtual Cancea. There was no chance for that virtual Cacnea, as it was defeated.

"Trainer defeated, you may advance." the sound system said.

Patrick then made his way to Level 3 when he was given another yellow seed and another red seed, and Meagan along with Katie would make it. Margaret blew it against the virtual trainer, but she got a do over and won that time. Either way, they all made it to the third level.

**Grass Gym-Level 3:**

Margaret came out of the tree to start the third level. Margaret came back to the giant lily with the dancing Sunflora. Then she noticed something else she hasn't seen while inside the building. She found a path that goes around the edge and finds another patch of soil.

"Awesome, there has to be something up there," Margaret said to herself.

She planted a yellow seed to sprout a giant flower, then finds another patch of soil to sprout anther giant flower, then another to bring out one more flower. Then Margaret located a green key.

Meagan deplanted the flowers and went back to the giant lily where she planted a yellow seed. She climbed the ledge and planted the two mushrooms where they should be. Meagan would get across back to where the barrier was before only to plant another flower. After Meagan climbed the vines once again, she noticed the ledge that had nothing carried a green key.

"A green key, I got to get that key," Meagan said to herself.

Meagan would plant a giant mushroom with her red seed, and then it would sprout. Meagan got up the hill, and bounced across to get the second green key.

Katie got the green key, deplanted the mushroom, and went back to where she planted the two mushrooms. Katie was wondering where the green barrier was. Then she remembered a patch of soil where the red key was in the second level, so she planted a yellow seed to reach that spot. Then Katie used her other yellow seed to plant another giant flower to reach another spot on the floating island.

"Wow, this is so cool. And I see the green barrier," Katie said pointing to the green barrier.

Katie saw a glimpse of the green barrier when she had to climb more vines. She would find four patches of soil where there was the green barrier with a three on it, and a ledge where the third green key was. Katie now studied the place, and learned that she needs two mushrooms to get across to the barrier and the ledge where the green key was.

"I got to get one of the mushrooms back," Katie said to herself.

Katie went back to where she planted the two mushrooms, she pressed the button on the second mushroom to turn it back into a red seed. She didn't need to be there anymore. Then Katie returned to the four soil patch area where she planted two mushrooms to where the green key was. She climbed up some vines on a ledge and jumped across to get the green key. Then she turned the mushrooms back into red seeds and planted the mushrooms in the other two patches of soil where she climbed a different ledge to get across to the green barrier.

Patrick unlocked the barrier where he saw another patch of soil where he would need to plant a mushroom to get across, but he didn't have any red seeds. He did find the third watering can right at the wall on the other side.

"Great, now to take this back to the giant lily," Patrick said to himself.

Patrick deplanted every flower in the area, and managed to get all the way back to the giant lily. He gave the third watering can to a dancing Sunflora, and it watered the lily to open up a third bridge to the last tree. Patrick crossed the bridge and found the No.3 door.

"You have made it through Level 3. In order to clear Level 3, you must beat the trainer in a one-on-one battle." the sound system said. "BEGIN BATTLE!"

"Go Carnivine!" the virtual trainer yelled out sending out a virtual Carnivine.

"Lets go Kirlia!" Patrick yelled out sending out his Kirlia.

"Carnivine, use Vine Whip!" the virtual trainer yelled out.

"Kirlia, counter with Confusion," Patrick commanded.

The virtual Carnivine unleashed its vines for Vine Whip, but Kirlia was able to stop them with Confusion. Then Kirlia used its powers to whip the vines back at Carnvine knocking it out.

"Trainer defeated, you may advance." the sound system said.

Patrick would proceed to the Final Level and take the last yellow seed and red seed with him. Meagan, Katie, and Margaret would all join him in the last level.

**Grass Gym-Final Level:**

Margaret would return to giant lily where she begun the final portion of the trial. She planted the yellow seed to reach the same ledge, plant one red seed to plant a giant mushroom that would help her get across. Then she planted another yellow seed to get up, then another yellow seed to get up further, climb the vines, and then plant the two mushrooms to where the green barrier was.

"Now lets see whats ahead for me," Margaret said to herself.

Margaret used the other patch of soil to plant the red seed and bounce to the other side. That is where she came to a square where she sees two patches of soil, one going up to some vines, and another heading up a ledge.

Meagan planted the yellow seed at the vines where she climbed to the top. There she saw some more vines where if you fall off, you fall down a bottomless pit.

"I got to be careful," Meagan said to herself.

Meagan carefully made it to the other side and grabbed the red key. Then she made it back to the other side, and back to where she planted the flower. Meagan planted the yellow seed on the other patch of soil where it went to a ledge. She went down the path and went down a giant vine bridge where there was a giant oak tree on the other side where on the trunk was the giant door with the Grass Token symbol on it.

"Darn it, where do I get the key for this door," Meagan asked herself in frustration.

Then Meagan remembered something, that back at that spot when she had to get the second watering can that there were two patches of soil, that might be where she needed to go.

Katie took of, and made sure to get all of the plants that she planted as well. She wanted to make sure she was prepared. She went all the way back to where she planted the first mushroom, and Katie planted another red seed so she could get to the other side.

"Now, the red barrier might give me a hint of where I should go," Katie said.

She spotted those two soil patches only to be blocked by a red barrier. Katie used the key to unlock the barrier, and then she planted the two red seeds in those patches. Katie jumped across to another soil patch where she planted one of her yellow seeds, then she climbed up the ledge where she found another soil patch and planted another yellow seed. Katie got up and found a small vine bridge where there was a giant rock with a watering can on top. Katie found the last soil patch and planted the yellow seed in the patch.

Patrick grabbed the watering can, took all of the flowers and mushrooms he planted as they go back to being seeds. Patrick returned to the giant lily and handed the fourth watering can to the dancing Sunflora. Then the Sunflora watered the giant lily, and all of a sudden, the giant lily began to open.

"The lily is starting to bloom I think," Patrick said to himself.

As the lily opened up, he spotted inside the flower the key with the Grass Token symbol. Patrick snagged the key and started to get moving. He got back to where he was before planting a yellow seed, climbing up, then another yellow seed to get up further, climb the vines, plant the two mushrooms to bounce across, followed by the last red seed to plant a mushroom to bounce across, then the last yellow seed to climb up the ledge.

Patrick would run up the giant vine bridge where he found the giant oak tree, and he used the key to unlock the giant door and proceed to the waiting room. It would end with Patrick, then Margaret, then Meagan, and finally Katie.

They finally made it through the trials of the Grass Gym, and now they await their battle with Nancy. Everyone was ready to face Patrick and Margaret's mom in an intense Pokemon battle.

**Pokemon Update:**

**Patrick Schmidl, Meagan Puente, Katie Puente, and Margaret Schmidl are ready to face Nancy**


	219. Grass Gym: Patrick VS Nancy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Now that all four were in the waiting room the the Grass Gym, they must now await their match against Nancy. Patrick and Margaret were ready to face their mom while Meagan and Katie were also being prepared.

Meagan felt a little worried about what his mom would say about her abilities as a Pokemon trainer, she does tend to be a little judgemental sometimes.

"Don't worry Meagan, you'll do fine," Patrick said to comfort Meagan, "If mom does beat you, its not the end of the world."

"I'm sorry, I'm just feeling anxious thats all," Meagan said to Patrick.

"Calm down Meagan, I don't want your anxiety getting to any of us," Katie replied.

Meagan calmed down, and then the bodyguard came up and called up the next trainer to the battle arena. Patrick's name was called and he was ready to enter the stage to face his own mom.

"Wish me luck," Patrick responded.

"Yeah, good luck dummy," Margaret said to joke around.

Patrick just ignored it, and knew it was Margaret's sense of humor. He would finally arrive on the battlefield in front of a packed crowd, and the battlefield was all grass and thick ivy on the wall. He would see his mom right in front of him, and he was ready to battle.

"Patrick, so you finally arrived," Nancy said.

"Thats right mom, I've come to beat you so I can obtain my token and get into the Pokemon Grand Prix," said Patrick, "And the only way I can get there is by going through you."

"My man, you want me to give you a token, then you have to beat mama here to get it," Nancy replied pointing to herself.

"I love you mom, but I'm not going to hold back against you. I will beat you and I will beat dad as well," Patrick responded.

"Good luck my son," Nancy said.

Everyone was going crazy, and now the announcer was ready to get things underway for everybody in the building.

"Thank you everyone, our next Pokemon trainer who will take on Nancy is her very own son. Patrick Schmidl," the announcer exclaimed.

They all were cheering and hollering, and then the referee came out with the wheel explaining the rules as usual. Patrick gave the wheel a big spin, and the wheel would land on the times two which meant he was going to take part in a double battle against his own mother.

"It will be a double battle between Patrick Schmidl, and the gym leader," the announcer said.

"Welcome to the Grass gym, in this corner we have the gardening master Nancy, and on this side is the challenger Patrick Schmidl. If the challenger beats the gym leader, he will be awarded the Grass Token. This will be a double battle where each trainer will send out two Pokemon at the same time, and the last one standing wins. Let the battle begin!" the referee anounced to everyone.

Everyone was cheering the two on as Patrick was ready to face his mom bringing out two Pokeballs. Nancy wasn't going to hold back against her own son as she got out her two Pokeballs.

"Now, KIRLIA AND GROVYLE, GO!" Patrick shouted sending out his Kirlia and Grovyle.

"SUNFLORA, VICTREEBEL, YOU'RE UP!" Nancy hollered bringing out her Sunflora and Victreebel.

"The gym leader will use Sunflora and Victreebel, and the challenger will use Kirlia and Grovyle," the announcer explained, "A battle between a mother and her son, should be interesting."

Kirlia and Grovyle were standing in a nice fighting stance while Sunflora and Victreebell were doing the exact same.

"Kirlia use Calm Mind! Grovyle use Agility," Patrick commanded to his two Pokemon.

Kirlia started things out with Calm Mind to get its mind cleared when going up against Sunflora and Grovyle. Grovyle got its speed up with Agility, and now Grovyle was extremely quick on its feet.

"Okay Sunflora, use Ingrain! Victreebel, use Stockpile," Nancy yelled out.

Sunflora used Ingrain to put its roots into the ground, and Victreebel used Stockpile to gather energy.

"Sunflora, attack with Bullet Seed," Nancy shouted.

Sunflora attacked both Pokemon with Bullet Seed, but Grovyle was able to dodge it. Kirlia was caught in the middle of it.

"Kirlia, use Teleport," Patrick retorted.

Kirlia teleported over to behind Sunflora and Victreebel, and Grovyle was right next to Kirlia.

"Now both of you use Magical Leaf," Patrick ordered to Kirlia and Grovyle.

Kirlia and Grovyle both attacked with Magical Leaf, and Sunflora and Victreebel were getting pummeled by the attack.

"Take that," Patrick said.

Victreebel was feeling it a little bit, but Sunflora just recovered from it instantly. Kirlia and Grovyle were both freaked out.

"But how," Patrick questioned.

"Ingrain helps Sunflora heal a little bit," Nancy explained.

"Oh, that's right," Patrick replied.

"Now Sunflora, use Petal Dance! Victreebel use Leaf Tornado," Nancy commanded to both Pokemon.

Sunflora and Victreebel teamed up with Petal Dance and Leaf Tornado. Kirlia and Grovyle were getting hit hard by the two attacks and neither could get out.

"Kirlia, Grovyle," Patrick cried out.

Kirlia then started to develop some strange power. It looked like it was using Confusion, but the attack seem stronger. Kirlia used the power to send all of the petals and leaves towards Sunflora and Victreebel.

"Kirlia," Patrick questioned.

Victreebel hopped out of the way, but Sunflora was getting pummeled by its own attack, along with Victreebel's attack.

"I don't think that was Confusion, that might have been...Psychic," Patrick said in shock.

"Amazing, Kirlia got itself and Grovyle out of trouble with Psychic. Sunflora is feeling completely weakened now," the announcer explained.

It was a miracle, his Kirlia was able to learn Psychic and Sunflora was weakened. Now it was time to deliver the final blow.

"Grovyle, use Fury Cutter," Patrick yelled out.

Grovyle came at Sunflora with Fury Cutter, and that attack completely sliced Sunflora. It was lights out for Sunflora.

"Sunflora is unable to battle," the referee announced.

"Amazing work by Kirlia, if it weren't for that Psychic attack, I don't know what would've happened to Kirlia and Grovyle," the announcer exclaimed.

Nancy called back her Sunflora, but she knew that she had to come up with a big counter attack against Patrick.

"Victreebel, use Leaf Storm," Nancy yelled out.

Victreebel summoned a Leaf Storm, and the attack would hit both Kirlia and Grovyle. Grovyle was able to withstand the attack, but Kirlia had nothing left in the tank after that Psychic attack.

"Kirlia is unable to battle," the referee announced.

"Well that does it, after a great effort to help turn the battle around, Nancy gets the momentum back with Leaf Storm knocking out Kirlia," the announcer said.

"Kirlia return," Patrick said calling back Kirlia, "You did a great job, now take a nice rest."

The battle was now between Patrick's Grovyle and Nancy's Victreebel. Two grass Pokemon now ready to duel it out for the win.

"Grovyle, use Bullet Seed," Patrick yelled out.

"Victreebel, use Spit Up," Nancy commanded.

Grovyle blasted a Bullet Seed attack from its mouth, while Victreebel shot out a Spit Up attack from its big mouth. Both attacked would cancel out, and things were just getting tense.

"Okay, I'm not playing mister nice guy anymore," Patrick said, "Grovyle, use Leaf Blade!"

"Same here, Victreebel you use Leaf Blade as well," Nancy ordered.

Both Pokemon started to draw out a Leaf Blade attack and came towards each other. Grovyle dashed right past Victreebel while Victreebel did the same thing, and then they both stopped in place looking at each other from behind. Grovyle gave a fierce look, and so did Victreebel. In the end though, Victreebel would feel the damage and fall to the ground, the battle was over.

"Victreebel is unable to battle, the winner is Grovyle! The winner of this offical Pokemon Gym Battle is Patrick Schmidl of Homewood," the referee announced.

"It's over, Patrick Schmidl has defeated his mother thanks to his Grovyle," the announcer exclaimed, "What an effort by Nancy and Victreebel, but they came up short. It is her first lost since returning."

"Way to go Grovyle," Patrick exclaimed high fiving Grovyle.

Nancy was just speechless that she lost to her son. She was however happy, and was also happy that Victreebel gave it its all.

"Victreebel, nice work out there," Nancy said to her Victreebel patting it on the head.

Victreebel was feeling just fine, and was pretty happy for Patrick and Grovyle as they won the battle fair and square.

"Patrick, I can't say how happy I am for you. You beat your own mother," Nancy said proudly.

"Mom, you gave it your all. I wish to see dad soon, that is what I truly await for," Patrick explained.

Patrick wasn't sure what his mom was talking about, he really wishes to see his own father. Patrick's dad was a mighty Pokemon trainer, and hasn't really known much about him since he hasn't seen him much in his life.

For right now, Patrick should be celebrating his victory as he stood in the spotlight with his mom.

"Patrick, you put up a good fight and you won. Please take the Grass Token," Nancy said handing Patrick the Grass Token.

Patrick held his seventh gym token in his hand, and Patrick was very happy with himself. The crowd was giving him a huge standing ovation, but now he had to wait for the others to battle.

Margaret was next among the entire group, and then its Meagan, and finally Katie. Margaret is ready for competition as she is also eager to face her own mother as well for a gym token.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Patrick Schmidl defeats Nancy for the Grass Token**

**Patrick Schmidl: Kirlia learns Psychic**


	220. Grass Gym: Margaret VS Nancy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

The group watched Patrick prevail over Nancy, and now Margaret had to wait for her turn as she was next among the group to face her. Meagan was still feeling worried that she wouldn't do good, but this time Patrick wasn't there to comfort her.

"Meagan, are you alright," Katie asked.

"I'm fine," Meagan answered.

"Okay, I was just wondering," Katie replied.

Meagan was still feeling a bit of anxiety as she saw Nancy defeat five consecutive Pokemon trainers until Margaret's turn came up. The bodyguard came up to Margaret, and she made her way into the battlefield.

"I better do the same thing Patrick did," Margaret said to herself.

Margaret made her way to the battlefield where she saw her mother on the other side of the battlefield.

"Hey there mom," Margaret said looking at her mom.

"Margaret, you finally have made it. Now we can finally face each other in a Pokemon Gym Battle," said Nancy.

"Mom, I have been waiting for this day since I became a Pokemon trainer," Margaret said, "You have been my biggest inspriation of helping me get this far, and now I finally get to face you."

"Margaret, I'm so proud of you of making it here. Now show me everything you have learned during your travels," Nancy said.

Margaret was ready to go one on one in a Pokemon Gym battle with her own mother. The battle was about to begin and the crowd went wild.

"Thank you everyone, our next Pokemon trainer who will take on Nancy is her very own daughter. Margaret Schmidl," the announcer exclaimed.

They all were cheering very loud, and then the referee came out with the wheel explaining the rules as usual. Margaret gave the wheel a nice spin, and the wheel would land on the times two which meant she would face her mom in a Pokemon double battle.

"It will be a double battle between Margaret Schmidl, and the gym leader," the announcer said.

"Welcome to the Grass gym, in this corner we have the gardening master Nancy, and on this side is the challenger Margaret Schmidl. If the challenger beats the gym leader, she will be awarded the Grass Token. This will be a double battle where each trainer will send out two Pokemon at the same time, and the last one standing wins. Let the battle begin!" the referee anounced to everyone.

Everyone was cheering the two on as Margaret was ready to face her mom bringing out two Pokeballs. Nancy was looking forward to facing Margaret as she got out two of her Pokeballs.

"VULPIX AND GLOOM, I CHOOSE YOU," Margaret yelled out sending out her Vulpix and Gloom to battle.

"SUNFLORA AND TANGROWTH, COME ON OUT," Nancy hollered bringing out her Sunflora and Tangrowth.

"The challenger will use Vulpix and Gloom while the gym leader will attack with Sunflora and Tangrowth," the announcer explained.

Vulpix and Gloom both looked at Sunflora and Tangrowth with a competitive look as they were all ready for battle.

"Lets begin, Sunflora use Ingrain," Nancy yelled out.

Sunflora put its roots into the ground for Ingrain, and it would suck nutrients from the ground to help itself heal any sort of damage.

"Okay then, Vulpix use Confuse Ray on Tangrowth," Margaret shouted.

Vulpix unleashed a flashing ray which happened to be Confuse Ray, and it would hit Tangrowth causing it to be confused.

"Tangrowth, are you alright," Nancy called out to her Tangrowth.

"Gloom, use Poisonpowder on both Pokemon," Margaret yelled out.

Gloom unleashed its Poisonpowder and it would hit both Sunflora and Tangrowth as they would both be confused.

"Sunflora, Tangrowth, hang in there," Nancy shouted.

"Wow, it looks like Sunflora and Tangrowth are not in any good shape of any kind with that Poisonpowder," the announcer said.

Margaret had a huge edge as both Sunflora and Tangrowth were in pretty bad shape, and she had a Vulpix which was a big advantage.

"Now Vulpix, use Sunny Day," Margaret commanded.

Vulpix brought out big sun rays with Sunny Day making it extremely sunny on the battlefield.

"Good job, now use Fire Spin," Margaret retorted.

Vulpix opened its mouth and blasted fire out of its mouth, unleashing its Fire Spin. Due to the effect of Sunny Day, the attack was more powerful and Sunflora was burnt to a crisp. Sunflora was down and out.

"Sunflora is unable to battle," the referee announced.

"Vulpix has taken down Sunflora with Fire Spin, and Sunny Day makes fire type attacks stronger," the announcer explained.

The replay shows Vulpix using Fire Spin to hit Sunflora and frying it to defeat. Nancy was down to her last Pokemon, which was her Tangrowth. Margaret still had Gloom and Vulpix on her side.

"You may have defeated my Sunflora, but I can still have Tangrowth show its might towards you," Nancy said, "Tangrowth, use Solarbeam!"

Tangrowth gathered sunlight quickly and fired off a shining ray of light. Tangrowth used Solarbeam but in the wrong direction because it was still confused. Margaret caught a big break because the Solarbeam went the wrong way.

"Whoa, I could tell that was powerful," Margaret said.

"Yeah, but it was intended for your two Pokemon, not the ivy wall," Nancy replied.

"How did you get Solarbeam to charge so quickly, it usually takes some time," Margaret questioned.

"It's the effects of Sunny Day, Solarbeam takes a lot less time," Nancy explained, "But enough of this, Tangrowth use Power Whip!"

Tangrowth used its vines to deliver a powerful Power Whip, but it would hit itself due to its confused state. Vulpix's Confuse Ray really turned the tables from the beginning, and Nancy has been having trouble.

"Now to end this, Gloom use Petal Dance! Vulpix use Flamethrower," Margaret commanded to her Gloom and Vulpix.

Gloom jumped jumped up in the air and used Petal Dance unleashing a whole bunch of pink petals which hurt Tangrowth badly. Vulpix blasted a Flamethrower from its mouth and severly burned Tangrowth, thus delivering the KO.

"Tangrowth is unable to battle, the winners are Gloom and Vulpix! The winners of this offical Pokemon Gym battle is Margaret Schmidl of Homewood," the referee announced.

"It's over, Margaret Schmidl comes into the building to face off against her own mother and triumphs over her. Margaret will be awarded the Grass Token," the announcer said.

"Nice work you two," Margaret said hugging them both.

Nancy had no regrets to her own daughter, she came in with an attitude to win, and she lived up to her expectations. Nancy went up to her own daugther to congratulate her on her win.

"Congratulations Margaret, I've never been so happy to lose," Nancy commented.

"Thanks mom, I was glad we had this battle, and I'm more glad that we won," Margaret happily said, "Me and my Gloom and Vulpix came out to make sure we win, and we did."

"I'm so happy for you," Nancy said.

The crowd was cheering very loudly as it was time for the ceremony where Margaret would be awarded her token. The spotlight came on Margaret and Nancy.

"Margaret, for proof that you have defeated me, I give you the Grass Token," Nancy said giving Margaret the Grass Token.

Margaret recieved the Grass Token, and she was pleased with the fact that she has obtained another token to help her get into the Pokemon Grand Prix.

Meagan was still feeling a little worried, her turn was about to come up. Meagan and Katie were pretty happy for Margaret, but they had to worry about themselves.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Margaret Schmidl defeats Nancy for the Grass Token**


	221. Grass Gym: Meagan VS Nancy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Patrick and Margaret have both won against their mom, and they have recieved the Grass Token. Now the Puente sisters wait their turn as Meagan was next to enter the arena. Meagan still felt some anxiety as Nancy would defeat the next three trainers ahead of Margaret.

"Meagan Puente," the bodyguard called out as Meagan was next to enter the battlefield.

"Katie, wish me luck," Meagan said.

"Good luck Meagan," Katie replied.

Meagan calmly walked into the battle arena where she saw the big crowd around her and her boyfriend's mom. Meagan still felt a little tense as she entered.

"Meagan, you're here to battle," Nancy responded.

"That's right, I came to win! I will not hold back one bit," Meagan explained.

"Meagan, that's what I want you to do," Nancy recommended, "Only the best trainers can win in a Pokemon gym, and you need to show me that."

Meagan was not going to let anything get to her, and she was ready to square off against Patrick's mom, Nancy.

"Our next challenger to face the Grass Gym leader Nancy is Meagan Puente," the announcer said.

The referee came out with the wheel and explained the rules as usual. Meagan would spin the wheel, and the wheel landed on a two. Meagan and Nancy would battle with two Pokemon each.

"It will be two Pokemon for each trainer," the announcer said.

Meagan and Nancy were both in battle stance as the referee went to the middle of the side to referee the battle.

"Welcome to the Grass gym, in this corner we have the gardening master Nancy, and on this side is the challenger Meagan Puente. If the challenger beats the gym leader, she will be awarded the Grass Token. Each trainer will get to use two Pokemon, and the last one standing wins. Let the battle begin!" the referee anounced to everyone.

Meagan got out her first Pokeball and so did Nancy as the two were ready to battle, and the crowd was loud.

"Go Snorunt," Meagan shouted sending out her Snorunt.

"Come on out Tangrowth," Nancy yelled out bringing out her Tangrowth.

Meagan's Snorunt was going up against Nancy's Tangrowth, and Meagan was really hoping for a victory.

"Okay Snorunt, lets start things off with Powder Snow," Meagan yelled out.

Snorunt unleashed a Powder Snow attack that would aim for Tangrowth, but the attack seemed to have no effect of any kind. Tangrowth stood there like a statue not budging one bit.

"Nice one, now try this! Tangrowth use Constrict!" Nancy ordered.

Tangrowth's vines started to come out and caught Snorunt, as Tangrowth used Constrict. Snorunt was caught, and couldn't seem to get out.

"Now use Bind," Nancy said to her Tangrowth.

Snorunt was now getting crushed by Tangrowth's vines with Bind. Meagan had to think of something quickly or else Snorunt was done for.

"Snorunt, break free," Meagan cried out.

Snorunt was struggling to get out of Tangrowth's grip of Bind, and it was probably ready to deliver the final blow. Meagan didn't know what to do, so she turned to a last resort.

"Well, I think your Snorunt is about to be finished," Nancy said.

"Snorunt use Crunch," Meagan retorted.

Snorunt attacked with Crunch breaking free of Tangrowth's vines and now she had a chance to turn the whole battle around. Tangrowth was feeling the ouchies on its arms as Snorunt was ready to attack.

"Now Snorunt, use Blizzard," Meagan commanded.

Snorunt unleashed its Blizzard attack on Tangrowth, freezing it in place. Now Meagan was ready to finish the Vine Pokemon off.

"Now lets end this with Headbutt," Meagan yelled out.

Snorunt went at Tangrowth with Headbutt, and knocked Tangrowth to the ground. Tangrowth was unable to move, showing signs that it has been defeated.

"Tangrowth is unable to battle, the winner is Snorunt," the referee shouted.

"Amazing work by Snorunt, using Crunch to get out of that Bind grip, and the finish off with Blizzard to freeze Tangrowth, and Headbutt for the final impact to knock out Tangrowth," the announcer explained, "Now the gym leader is down to her last Pokemon."

Nancy only had one Pokemon, and she was hoping to get things to go her way. Meagan started to feel a little better about herself as she was ready for the final Pokemon of Patrick's mother.

"Nice job Meagan, but can you beat my Victreebel," Nancy called out sending out her Victreebel.

The Flycatcher Pokemon came out ready to challenge Snorunt. Meagan just needed to beat Victreebel and the Grass Token would be hers.

"Okay, I'll take care of Victreebel," Meagan said, "Snorunt use Avalanche!"

Snorunt started up an Avalanche that Victreebel wouldn't escape from, but Nancy was calm as a cucumber. She was ready for Snorunt's Avalanche attack to hit Victreebel.

"Okay Victreebel, suck up all of that snow with your mouth and use Stockpile," Nancy commanded to her Victreebel.

Victreebel saw Snorunt's Avalanche attack coming down and the Flycatcher Pokemon opened up its mouth to try and swallow up all of the snow with Stockpile. Meagan was surprised that Victreebel got all of the snow, but more surprising was that Victreebel didn't feel cold.

"What the, but how," Meagan questioned.

"Now use Spit Up," Nancy retorted.

Victreebel shot out a freezing ball of energy from its mouth and it would hit Snorunt, that was an instant KO.

"Snorunt is unable to battle, the winner is Victreebel," the referee shouted.

"Clever work by the gym leader Nancy, she took Snorunt's own attack and fired it back at Snorunt causing to be knocked out," the announcer explained, "Now Meagan is down to her last Pokemon."

Meagan was down to her last Pokemon, but she knew which Pokemon she would use against Nancy's Victreebel.

"It's now or never, go Charmeleon," Meagan yelled out sending out her Charmeleon.

Charmeleon was standing looking so fearsome to everyone, but Victreebel wasn't intimidated one bit. One thing was for sure, this match up would decide the battle.

"Okay Charmeleon, use Fire Spin," Meagan shouted.

Charmeleon fired away with Fire Spin, the attack would hit Victreebel but it seemed the Flycatcher Pokemon felt better rather than get weakened.

"It didn't work," Meagan said.

"Meagan, I may have only grass Pokemon in these gym battles, but I know that they have to be ready for fire and ice attacks, along with poison, flying, and bug attacks," Nancy explained.

"Hurry Charmeleon, use Slash," Meagan cried out.

Charmeleon ran up to Victreebel attempting to use Slash.

"Victreebel, use Vine Whip," Nancy retorted.

Victreebel slapped Charmeleon towards the ivy wall with Vine Whip, knocking Charmeleon down as it was on its knees.

"Now use Solarbeam," Nancy yelled out.

Victreebel was gathering sunlight, but Charmeleon wasn't going to give in just yet. Charmeleon got back up on its feet with Meagan thinking of what she could do.

"Hurry Charmeleon, use Inferno," Meagan cried.

Charmeleon gathered heat all over its body, and started to blast an Inferno attack. In the knick of time, Victreebel blasted its Solarbeam attack right at Charmeleon's Inferno. The two attacks would meet.

"It looks like Inferno and Solarbeam are going to duel it out," the announcer exclaimed.

Everyone was on their feet seeing who would come up victorious. Charmeleon's Inferno seemed powerful, but Victreebel wasn't breaking a sweat with Solarbeam. Then Solarbeam just took control and pushed all the way towards Charmeleon, where it would take massive damage and a knockout blow.

"Charmeleon is unable to battle, the winner is Victreebel! The winner of this offical Pokemon Gym battle is the gym leader Nancy," the referee announced.

"Nancy does it again, she and Victreebel work together to defeat both Snorunt and Charmeleon," the announcer said, "It looked like Meagan was going to pull it off, but Nancy prevailed in the end. Maybe next time."

Meagan was feeling down, she just lost to Patrick's mother and fails to get her Grass Token. Meagan went up to her Charmeleon and comforted it, and just started to tear up.

"Charmeleon...you did great. I don't know what happened," Meagan said lightly sobbing.

Nancy didn't want to see Meagan begin crying, she just ignored it. Meagan really started to cry as she called back her Charmeleon. Meagan would walk out of the arena in a down state, and Nancy just didn't respond to her.

"I know something is going to be said about me," Meagan said to herself crying.

Katie saw the whole battle on the television in the waiting room, she never felt so bad for her sister. Katie wasn't sure what happened to Meagan, but she didn't want to make the same mistake.

"Don't worry Meagan, you'll get her next time. I won't let you down when I battle her," said Katie.

Katie patiently waited for her turn, hoping to win for her sister.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Meagan Puente loses to Nancy**


	222. Grass Gym: Katie VS Nancy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Katie was on board to face Patrick and Margaret's mother. She just saw her sister lose, and then Nancy would beat three more trainers after her.

"Katie Puente," the bodyguard called out.

It was time for Katie to enter the battle arena and face off against Patrick's mom. Katie was all ready to face off against Nancy for the Grass Token, and she wanted to win for her sister.

"Katie, nice of you to come," Nancy said.

"I'm not going to lose, I want to make Meagan proud after she failed," Katie replied.

"What I wasn't happy about with Meagan was the fact that she was crying after she lost, not the fact that she wasn't better than me," Nancy explained.

"I don't care, I was never angry I'm just disappointed about my sister," Katie explained, "And after seeing her lose, I want her to see me win."

"That's the spirit, give me a good battle," Nancy commented.

The crowd was all hyped for the next battle as everyone was for every gym battle that took place. Now Katie was ready to battle Nancy.

"Our next challenger to face the Grass Gym leader Nancy is Katie Puente," the announcer said.

The referee came out with the wheel and explained the rules as usual. Katie would spin the wheel, and the wheel landed on a three. Katie and Nancy would battle with three Pokemon each.

"It will be three Pokemon for each trainer," the announcer said.

So Katie was al ready to battle, and so was Patrick's mom. Katie wanted to win one for her sister.

"Welcome to the Grass gym, in this corner we have the gardening master Nancy, and on this side is the challenger Katie Puente. If the challenger beats the gym leader, she will be awarded the Grass Token. Each trainer will get to use two Pokemon, and the last one standing wins. Let the battle begin!" the referee anounced to everyone.

Katie got out her Pokeball while Nancy got out her Pokeball. The battle would finally begin as the two would send out their first Pokemon.

"Lets go Tangrowth," Nancy yelled out sending out her Tangrowth.

"It's Swablu time," Katie shouted sending out her Swablu.

The matchup was going to be Katie's Swablu going up against Nancy's Tangrowth, and the battle would begin.

"Lets begin, Tangrowth use Vine Whip," Nancy yelled out.

"Dodge it," Katie retorted.

Tangrowth unleashed its vines and Swablu was able to evade Tangrowth's Vine Whip. That would infuriate Nancy a bit.

"I won't go easy on you, Tangrowth use Slam," Nancy commanded,

Tangrowth jumped up and tried to Slam Swablu to the ground, but Swablu just dodged Tangrowth's Slam attack.

"Nice work Swablu, now use Sing," Katie yelled out.

Swablu began to sing a lulluaby, which would put Tangrowth to sleep. Nancy couldn't substitute Pokemon, so she had to hope Tangrowth woke up soon. It didn't look like the Vine Pokemon was showing any signs of getting up.

"Tangrowth, wake up!" Nancy exclaimed.

Tangrowth still slept like a little angel, and Swablu was ready to make its move.

"Now Swablu, use Aerial Ace," Katie shouted.

Swablu drilled downward towards Tangrowth and delivered a direct hit to Tangrowth knocking it out. Suddenly, it wasn't known, but Katie taught her Swablu Aerial Ace at some point of their adventure.

"Tangrowth is unable to battle, the winner is Swablu," the referee shouted.

"Amazing work, that little Swablu was able to use Aerial Ace to drill Tangrowth down. Let's see a replay," the announcer said showing a replay of Swablu's Aerial Ace on Tangrowth.

"Wow Katie, I usually train my Pokemon to handle those types of attack, but you suprised me there." Nancy commented.

"Yeah, and I will make sure that I win," Katie said.

"Well, I better get ready. Here comes Sunflora," Nancy yelled out sending out Sunflora.

"Nancy's second Pokemon is going to be the Sun Pokemon Sunflora," the announcer said.

Sunflora was all ready to battle, but Katie took out Swablu's Pokeball for some reason. It seemed Katie was going to switch Pokemon.

"Swablu, return," Katie said calling back Swablu.

Now Katie got another Pokeball in her hand, the question was what Pokemon was Katie going to use against Sunflora.

"Heads up, its Meowth time," Katie shouted bringing out her Meowth.

Meowth would be the one who went up against Nancy's Sunflora. Things were only getting started.

"So, you're going to use your Meowth to go up against my Sunflora," Nancy questioned.

"That's right, Swablu will return if necessary," Katie explained.

"Fine with me," Nancy responded.

"Katie calls back her Swablu and sends out a Meowth, is this strategy going to work for Katie," the announcer asked.

"Okay Sunflora, lets attack with Grasswhistle," Nancy ordered.

Sunflora started to deliver a nice soothing song which was its Grasswhistle. Katie knew that if the attack hits, Meowth would fall asleep.

"Dodge it, and use Screech," Katie retorted.

Meowth avoided the attack and started to use Screech to deafen almost everyone around, but mostly Sunflora. Sunflora was stunned by the soundwaves of Screech.

"Good job, now use Pay Day," Katie yelled out.

Meowth used Pay Day to scatter coins right at Sunflora, but the Sun Pokemon would regain its poisure to hold off the attack. Sunflora wasn't going to be defeated so easily by such an attempt.

"Good job getting out of that Sunflora, now use Sunny Day," Nancy shouted.

Sunflora started to bring out massive daylight into the battlefield, as Sunflora used Sunny Day. Meowth wasn't feeling effected by the sun at all, but there was one big advantage for grass Pokemon that Nancy was going to use. She was going to wait for Meowth to attack.

"Okay Meowth, attack with Fury Swipes," shouted Katie.

Meowth was aiming for Sunflora, but Nancy was smiling because there was something that Katie isn't expecting because of Sunny Day.

"Now Sunflora, use Solarbeam," Nancy commanded.

Sunflora blasted a Solarbeam attack at Meowth in a heartbeat, the attack hits Meowth pretty hard but Meowth was able to hang on.

"How did Sunflora do that so quickly," Katie questioned.

"Sunny Day makes it quicker for Solarbeam to be ready, and it raises the power of fire attacks as well," Nancy explained.

"Whoa, that's got to be scary," Katie said to herself.

Meowth wasn't giving in, but Sunflora still stood strong. Katie had to think of a good approach towards Sunflora, then she had an idea.

"Use Screech," Katie retorted.

Meowth quickly used Screech to deafen Sunflora once again so that Sunflora couldn't concentrate which was a terrific stragety for Katie. Now she could deliver a direct attack towards Sunflora, but she needed to make sure it counts.

"Now use Faint Attack," Katie ordered.

Meowth ran up to Sunflora and used Faint Attack to strike Sunflora, and the Sun Pokemon wasn't able to handle the impact of Meowth's Faint Attack. Sunflora was taken down in an instant and Meowth would come up on top.

"Sunflora is unable to battle, the winner is Meowth," the referee announced.

"Unbelievable, it looked like Sunflora was going to turn it around with Sunny Day and that Solarbeam, but Katie found a way to overcome that to go up two nothing," the announcer explained.

Nancy was now down to her last Pokemon while Katie was still at three Pokemon. She had Meowth, Swablu, and a third Pokemon that she could use. Now Nancy was ready to take out her last Pokeball.

"Impressive Katie, I like how you're giving me a run for my money," Nancy said.

"I came here to win, and that is what I will do," said Katie.

"Well then, can you beat my last Pokemon? Go Victreebel," Nancy shouted out sending out Victreebel.

"The gym leader Nancy will be using Victreebel as her final Pokemon, and Katie will stick with Meowth," the announcer said.

Katie was going to continue to battle with her Meowth while Nancy would use her Victreebel as her final Pokemon, and all Katie had to do is close it out.

"Lets try to finish this, Meowth use Fury Swipes," Katie shouted.

Meowth was coming at Victreebel with Fury Swipes, but Nancy wasn't going to give in so easily because Katie didn't know that Victreebel also knew Solarbeam.

"Victreebel, use Solarbeam," Nancy retorted.

"Oh no, I forgot Victreebel can use Solarbeam," Katie said in panic.

Victreebel blasted out a Solarbeam attack right at Meowth, only this time Meowth wouldn't be able to hang on as it would take a nasty KO.

"Meowth is unable to battle, the winner is Victreebel," the referee announced.

"Another Solarbeam by Victreebel, and Katie is now down to two Pokemon," the announcer said, "She still has Swablu and another Pokemon in her arsenal."

Katie completely forgot about Victreebel using Solarbeam, and she just realized that the effects of Sunny Day haven't worn off. Now Katie will send out another Pokemon to try and finish off Victreebel.

"Okay then, it's once again Swablu time," Katie shouted sending out her Swablu.

Swablu was now going to have to go up against Victreebel, and Katie remembers that this was the Pokemon that defeated Meagan's Snorunt and Charmeleon. She would not hold back one bit.

"Swablu, use Peck," Katie yelled out.

"Victreebel, use Leaf Storm," Nancy retorted.

Swablu came down with a Peck attack while Victreebel summoned a Leaf Storm to get in Swablu's way. Swablu was able to avoid the attack, and Victreebel wasn't expecting that as it would take a big blow from Peck.

"Victreebel, are you alright," Nancy asked.

Victreebel took some damage, but it was nothing severe as it was still in strong form. Victreebel was ready to use another attack.

"Victreebel, use Solarbeam once again," Nancy ordered.

With the sunlight still strong, Victreebel was able to quickly charge another Solarbeam to come right at Swablu.

"Quickly Swablu, use Safeguard," Katie retorted.

Swablu managed to use Safeguard to protect itself from Solarbeam, and the Cotton Bird Pokemon still hovered in the air. Now it was Swablu's turn to shine.

"Swablu used Safeguard to protect itself from Victreebel's Solarbeam, nice reaction by Katie," the announer responded.

"Nice work, now come down with Aerial Ace," Katie commanded.

"Solarbeam," Nancy retorted.

Just as Swablu was swooping down with an Aerial Ace attack, Victreebel quickly charged and blasted another Solarbeam. Swablu didn't have to react, so it had to take the Solarbeam and Swablu couldn't hang on. Swablu fell to the ground defeated.

"Swablu is unable to battle, the winner is Victreebel," the referee shouted.

"Victreebel does it again, it strikes Swablu with a Solarbeam and Swablu didn't have time to save itself this time," the announcer explained, "And just like that, Katie is down to her last Pokemon."

The battle completely turned around, and now Katie is down to her last Pokemon. Would Katie be able to pull off the win, or will Nancy prevail a comeback with her Victreebel? Only time would tell as she takes out her last Pokeball.

"So Katie, what are you going to do," Nancy questioned.

Just as Katie is ready to send out her last Pokemon, Slakoth comes out to try and play the role of hero.

"No, it's not Slakoth time," Katie pouted, "But since you're out, it has to be."

"Katie will use Slakoth as her last Pokemon, now can Slakoth be able to beat Victreebel," the announcer questioned.

Katie was feeling a little feared about Victreebel using Solarbeam, and she didn't know what to do.

"Okay, lets use Solarbeam again," Nancy commanded.

Victreebel was charging another Solarbeam, but as it was charging the sunlight faded which now causes Victreebel to take time to power up.

"The sunlight is gone, wait, this is my chance," Katie said happily to herself, "Slakoth, use Night Slash!"

Slakoth went up towards Victreebel who was still powering up Solarbeam, but Slakoth attacked with Night Slash and its mouth went up to the ceiling where the Solarbeam fired.

"No, Victreebel," Nancy cried.

"Awesome, now use Slash," Katie commanded.

Slakoth came running at Victreebel ready to use Slash attack.

"Victreebel, use Leaf Blade," Nancy yelled out.

Slakoth attacked with Slash, while Victreebel attacked with Leaf Blade. Victreebel's Leaf Blade never made it as Slakoth's Slash struck hard sending Victreebel airborne.

"And now, Crush Claw," Katie shouted.

Slakoth jumped up and used Crush Claw to cream Victreebel, and the Flycatcher Pokemon was all out of energy as it fell to the ground.

"Victreebel is unable to battle, the winner is Slakoth! The winner of this offical Pokemon Gym battle is Katie Puente of Homewood," the referee announced.

"She has done it, Katie Puente has defeated Nancy for the Grass Token. This was one terrific battle where Katie dominated, then Nancy, but Katie came up on top in the end," the announcer explained.

"Good job Slakoth," Katie said.

Slakoth was still in its position of when it defeated Victreebel, but then it just collasped to the floor in exhaustion in a good mood.

"Slakoth," Katie replied a little worried.

"Wow Katie, you put up a good fight. The bond you share with your Pokemon is very tight, but I do feel a bit concerned for Slakoth," Nancy said.

"I know, could you just give me my token so I can go to a Pokemon Center please," Katie asked.

"Sure thing," Nancy said.

They had to hurry up and begin the ceremony as Nancy got a Grass Token to give to Katie, and the spotlight would come on Katie and Nancy.

"Katie Puente, please accept the Grass Token as proof that you have beaten me," Nancy said giving Katie the Grass Token.

Katie didn't have time to admire her Grass Token, she had to get Slakoth to a Pokemon Center to see what was wrong with the Slacker Pokemon. She also wanted to look for Meagan to see how she was doing.

Meagan feeling bummed out, and Slakoth feeling a bit lifeless, things started to feel a bit tense for the entire group.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Katie Puente defeats Nancy for the Grass Token**

**Katie Puente: Swablu learned Aerial Ace**


	223. Grass Gym: Pressure On Hollywood

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Out in the town of Curvelo, we meet up with Garret Oliver and Christina Wilcox as they continue to travel across the world. Garret Oliver continued to train all of his Pokemon to make sure they beat Patrick while Christina couldn't stand it when he is too focused on making sure his Pokemon weren't weak.

Star Daniels and the rest of the PETV crew had hidden cameras on the celebrity powerhouse couple as they see what they were up to so that they can update their blogs.

"Well, it looks like Garret and Christina aren't getting along! Could this be a break up, stayed tuned on PETV," Star said in front of the camera.

Garret would recognize the cameras that were placed around him and Christina, and he got infuriated, and so was Christina.

"Wingull, use Air Slash," Christina shouted out sending out Wingull.

Wingull would come out of its Pokeball and slice all the cameras that was around them, and Christina would spot Star and the entire PETV crew.

"If you want to live, you better leave," Christina said with a temper.

Star Daniels and the entire PETV crew dashed for their van and took of in less then three seconds. That would make her and Garret feel a whole lot better.

"Thank you for getting rid of those guys," Garret said.

"I hate when Hollywood has to invade our privacy," Christina explained.

Garret was still pushing his Pokemon to become much stronger, and Christina doesn't like the fact that he is just making his Pokemon stronger just so he can beat Patrick. Garret was working hard with his Kecleon, Nidorino, Exeggcute, and a new Pokemon that he got Zangoose.

Christina had her Pinsir, Nidorina, Wingull, and she also got a new Pokemon. It was a Krabby. They both had seven gym tokens, and they didn't so any signs of stopping.

"Come on Kecleon, when we see Patrick again, he is going down," Garret yelled out.

"Seriously, can you accept the fact that he is better than you," Christina replied.

"No, my Pokemon were all weak! We haven't lost a battle since then," Garret pouted.

"You're acting so immature," Christina responded.

"How about a Pokemon battle with you right now," Garret replied.

"Okay, we'll use two Pokemon," Christina suggested.

"Fine with me," said Garret.

Right when Garret and Christina were about to begin their battle, they hear a knock on the door from inside one of the houses. They wondered who could knock from the inside of their house.

"Who could be knocking from inside the house, I hope its not more of those paparazzi spying from inside the house," Christina said as she went up to the door.

Christina opened the door, and the good news was that it wasn't more people from PETV or any other TV reporters or celebrity insiders. The bad news that it was that old man again who loves to referee battles.

"What, you live here," Christina screamed.

"No, I don't even know who lives here. I just heard you were going to have a Pokemon battle and I get to referee," the old man said.

A woman came to the house and screamed when she saw the old man inside, it turns out that it was her house.

"AHHHHHH, HOME INVADER!" the woman screamed as she got a frying pan out of nowhere and started to smack the old man in the head.

"Are you calling the cops," Garret asked.

"Yes I will, he broke into my home," the woman explained.

Then, after the old man went to jail and got bailed out(have no idea who would bail him out), the two were ready to battle.

"This Pokemon battle between this man and this woman will now begin! Each trainer will get to use two Pokemon, now let us begin," the old man announced.

"Go Exeggcute," Garret yelled out sending out his Exeggcute.

"Lets go Wingull," Christina shouted bringing out her Wingull.

It was Garret's Exeggcute going up against Christina's Wingull as the battle would finally begin.

"Wingull, lets begin with Agility," Christina yelled out.

Wingull increased its speed with Agility, but Garret wasn't afraid at all. Now Christina was ready to use an offensive attack.

"Now use Quick Attack," Christina commanded.

Wingull was coming towards Exeggcute with Quick Attack, but the Egg Pokemon didn't have time to get out of the way. Luckily Garret had an idea.

"Exeggcute, use Reflect," Garret retorted.

Exeggcute at the last second brought out a barrier which was Reflect to let Wingull crash into and be unable to hit Exeggcute.

"Excellent, now use Confusion," Garret yelled out.

Exeggcute started to use Confusion to get Wingull, and Wingull couldn't move one bit. It was time for the finishing blow to be delivered.

"Now use Barrage," Garret shouted.

Exeggcute used Barrage to send Wingull flying across with big time damage, and the Seagull Pokemon couldn'g go on any longer.

"Wingull is unable to battle, the winner is Exeggcute," the old man shouted.

Garret was pleased with his Exeggcute's battle performance, and now he just had to beat one more of Christina's Pokemon to win the battle.

"Okay then, lets go Krabby," Christina yelled out sending out her Krabby.

Garret took out his Pokeball and decided to call back his Exeggcute. He took out another Pokeball, deciding to send out a different Pokemon.

"Why did you call back Exeggcute," Christina asked.

"I wanted my new Zangoose to get a chance to battle," Garret explained, "GO ZANGOOSE!"

So the matchup was now Zangoose against Krabby. Both Pokemon were looking at each other fiercely, hoping to prevail.

"Now Krabby, use Bubble," Christina yelled out.

Krabby opened its pincers to unleash a Bubble attack towards Zangoose. Zangoose was able to block the attack with no problem.

"Now Zangoose, use Swords Dance," Garret shouted.

Zangoose brought out some aura swords to help raise its attack power, and now Zangoose was much more powerful.

"Followed by Slash," Garret commanded.

"Krabby, use Crabhammner," Christina retorted.

Zangoose ran up towards Krabby to use Slash, but Krabby would counter with Crabhammer. Zangoose overpowered Krabby's Crabhammer, knocking it out in just one hit.

"Krabby is unable to battle, the winner is Zangoose! The winner of this Pokemon battle is the trainer over there," the old man shouted pointing towards Garret.

Then an officer came towards the old man and put him in handcuffs while putting an ankle braclet around his ankle.

"Come on mister, you under house arrest," the officer said.

They took the old man away, and Garret and Christina were glad he was gone.

"My Pokemon weren't weak in this battle, but yours were," Garret bragged.

"What, its bad enough you call your Pokemon weak when they lose, but now you call my Pokemon weak when they lose, especially to you," Christina screamed.

"Yeah, we're not allowed to have weak Pokemon with us because if I want to beat that kid again, no weak Pokemon will be allowed," Garret lectured.

Christina couldn't stand when Garret was lecturing on why either of them could have Pokemon that were weak. What Christina wanted Garret to say to Patrick was that he was better than him, not that he had weak Pokemon. There was a lot of work to be done, because it seems this relationship doesn't feel healthy.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Garret Oliver defeats Christina Wilcox in a Pokemon battle**

**Garret Oliver: Caught a Zangoose**

**Christina Wilcox: Caught a Krabby**


	224. Grass Gym: Puente Drama

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Later that night, Patrick, Nancy, Margaret and Katie were resting after a long day of battles.

"Has anyone seen Meagan?" Patrick asked out of concern.

"I hadn't seen her since after her battle," Nancy said, "she seemed very upset."

"Yeah," Margaret agreed, "I don't think I've seen her that upset before. I tried to ask her what was wrong, but she just walked past me."

"She must be pretty beat down about that battle," Katie sighed.

Nancy went upstairs to the room that the group was staying in to see if Meagan was up there. Patrick followed behind.

"I hope my sister is okay," Katie said concerned.

"I'm sure she will be," Margaret responded confidently, "Meagan usually bounces back from things like this. I'm sure she'll be back to her gitty, fake-crying self in no time."

Meanwhile upstairs, Nancy had opened the door to the room to find Meagan looking very distraught. Her eyes were red and puffy and she had black tear streaks down her face.

"Oh my," Nancy exclaimed, "are you going to be okay?"

"I'm not good enough," Meagan sobbed, "I never have been and I never will be?"

"Now I think that's a little too harsh to say," Nancy said, "it was just a battle. Pokemon Gyms do give re-matches."

"Right," Patrick chimed in, putting a comforting arm around his girlfriend, "I mean, I lost to your dad in the Poison Gym, but I wasn't beating myself up. He was saying a lot more harsh things when I lost."

"Ugh!" Nancy groaned in disgust, "I can't stand that smug jerk. He thinks he knows everything and anything about Pokemon training. Well, he looks just like his Muk."

Meagan then laughed through her tears.

"I guess I was just so afraid of having judgments made about my battling," Meagan explained, "that I just let it effect the way I performed."

"Well, you don't need to be nervous," Nancy assured her, "I did not say a single judgmental thing since you got here."

"However," Patrick interjected, "you did say that you could sense that she was slightly nervous."

"I can tell," Nancy explained, "because she gets sillier than usual and talks a mile a minute when she gets nervous."

"You have no reason to be nervous," Patrick said, "you are a very good trainer. You just need to practice more."

"And you need to control your emotions," Nancy added, "because Pokemon can sense their trainers' tension. Just relax."

"Thanks for being so understanding," Meagan said reaching her arms out to hug Nancy.

"Do we really have to hug?" Nancy asked.

"It'll help," Patrick interjected once more, "Group hug."

Patrick and Nancy both hugged Meagan similar to when he and Meagan sandwich hugged Katie. It was then interrupted by a commotion downstairs.

"SLAKOTH!" they heard Katie scream.

"Now what's going on," Nancy grumbled as they headed downstairs, "It's always something with that girl and her Slakoth."

They then went to see what was the commotion about Katie's Slakoth.

**Pokemon Updates: NONE**


	225. Grass Gym: Baking Evolution

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Katie brought Slakoth to a Pokemon Center, but the doctor said that Slakoth seemed to be normal. Slakoth wasn't acting normal to Katie when it wasn't coming out of its ball, and when it did, all it did was lay down.

"What's wrong Katie?" Meagan asked.

Katie was too hysterical to explain and no one could understand her.

"She was concerned because her Slakoth still wasn't coming out of it's Pokeball," Margaret translated, "So I suggested she bring it out. And when she did, it was still limp and unconscious. So she tried to wake it up, but it wouldn't."

"I don't know if there's anything we can do," Nancy said hopelessly.

Katie then started crying very hard.

"I should have been nicer to it," Katie sobbed. Her sister then hugged her for comfort.

"Wait!" Patrick exclaimed, "Meagan, you have some medical experience."

"That I do," Meagan replied, "for a while I was studying to be Pokemon Nurse."

"Quick!" Nancy exclaimed, "take vital signs on Slakoth and see if it's stable."

Meagan took her medical supplies out of her bag, and began taking Slakoth's pulse, and hearing for a heartbeat. She heard a heartbeat, it seemed as if Slakoth's conditions were normal. Suddenly, Slakoth began to glow.

"Slakoth, now I think I know what it is," Katie said excitedly.

Slakoth began to change form and it was no longer Slakoth the Slacker Pokemon, it was now Vigoroth the Wild Monkey Pokemon.

"Slakoth evolved into Vigoroth," Katie happily said.

"Isn't Vigoroth still a monkey Pokemon," Margaret asked.

"Yeah, but it doesn't look or act so annoying," Katie explained.

Katie then took out her Pokemon Scanner to get an analysis on Vigoroth. Looking at Vigoroth helped Katie not only feel better about Slakoth, but made her forget all of those annoyances in the past.

"Congratulations on Slakoth evolving," Meagan congratulated her sister. Even though this was a happy occasion, she wasn't moved by it.

"Come on now woman," Margaret blurted out in a humorous way, "cheer up. You need to get your mind off it."

"Yeah, but I don't know how," Meagan sulked.

"I know something that you love to do that might cheer you up," Nancy suggested.

"Bake," Patrick, Margaret and Katie all said.

"Oh yeah, that's right," Meagan responded, her mood changing around, "But I don't think I have what I need to do it."

"That's okay," Nancy replied, "I have everything in my kitchen."

Nancy then showed Meagan the kitchen. It was light yellow and had yellow and white linoleum floors and wooden counters. Meagan then noticed the oven. She then began to flip through one of the recipe books that Nancy had on the counter.

"Hmm, I think I'll make this," Meagan said as she pointed to a recipe for Lucky Meowth Cake.

Nancy got her what she needed to make the cake. Meagan got all of the ingredients to bake the Lucky Meowth Cake. Meagan does love to bake.

"So Meagan is baking a cake right now," Patrick said looking at Meagan.

"My sister is always going to be known as the baking queen," Katie replied.

"That's right," Meagan responded looking at her sister.

"Watch that, mix that beat, singing the baking queen," Patrick sung.(Reference to Dancing Queen by ABBA)

They all cracked up after Patrick delivered those lyrics, because not only was it funny but it was catchy as well. Meagan was in fact the baking queen. After a reasonable time of baking, Meagan brought out her Luck Meowth Cake.

"Here it is, hope its not messy," Meagan announced.

Everyone saw a cake that was in the shape of Meowth's face. She even got the whiskers and the charm right, along with the eyes. Katie loved that cake because it looks just like her Meowth.

"That cake looks like Meowth," Katie replied pointing towards the cake.

"Thank you, why don't we all have a piece," Meagan suggested.

Meagan got out a knife and began to cut the cake, when Patrick gave her a little bit of a surprise spook.

"MEOW!" Patrick shouted.

"AH!" Meagan gasped.

Everyone was both frightened and laughing when Patrick made that Meowth sound. Patrick tried to fool her into thinking that she was cutting the face of an actual Meowth.

"Patrick, you scared me," Meagan responded to Patrick's prank.

"Well, it looked like a Meowth," Patrick explained, "So why not fool you like that."

Meagan got the gist of it and began to laugh, she knew that she would never do that to an actual Meowth or another Pokemon, and so did Patrick and the others.

Everyone got a slice of the Lucky Meowth Cake, Patrick, Nancy, Margaret, Katie, and the baking queen Meagan herself. Katie was about to eat her cake when she saw Vigoroth behind her.

"I know you evolved, but no," Katie got interupted when Vigoroth gave her a fork, "Oh, thanks Vigoroth."

Vigoroth didn't seem annoying to Katie for some reason, it probably had something to do with the fact of how it was feeling earlier. Katie started to be a little more understanding to Vigoroth, even though it was still a monkey Pokemon.

Meagan was enjoying her own creation, and they were right about her feeling better with baking.

"I guess baking did help, thanks," Meagan commented.

"Okay, so are you going to train now," Patrick asked.

"No, I'm just coming back to the gym tommorow and I will beat your mom," Meagan said confidently.

"There we go," Margaret replied.

"Meagan, I'll accept your rematch tommorow. Just don't let anything bother you okay," Nancy said.

"Okay," Meagan responded.

Meagan was now feeling much better, and she was ready for a rematch against Patrick's mom. With Patrick, Margaret, and Katie getting their tokens, Meagan wants to get her token as well.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Katie Puetne: Slakoth evolves into Vigoroth**


	226. Grass Gym: Road To Victreebel

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

The sun rose in Brasila, and Meagan was ready to take on Patrick's mom once again. Meagan went to the Pokemon Center to get her Pokemon in mint condition for her match against Nancy, and when she left the Pokemon Center, she saw Patrick, Katie, and Margaret.

"Hey there Meagan, are you ready," Katie asked.

"Yes I am, I will win," Meagan answered.

"That's the spirit, we'll cheer you on in the stands," Patrick replied.

"Thanks, that means a lot to me," Meagan said hugging Patrick.

"Good luck girl," Margaret blurted.

Meagan left the group and made her way to the Grass Gym. After going through the Grass Gym Trials once again, she would arrive in the waiting room of the Grass Gym. Meagan stood ther calm, and looking very confident.

"Meagan Puente," the bodyguard called out.

Meagan heard her name and reported to the battle arena where she saw Nancy awaiting her arrival.

"Ready to give it another go," Nancy asked.

"Yes I am," Meagan answered.

"Our next challenger to face the Grass Gym leader Nancy is Meagan Puente who has returned for a rematch," the announcer said.

The referee came out with the wheel and explained the rules as usual. Meagan would spin the wheel, and the wheel landed on a three. Meagan and Nancy would battle with three Pokemon each.

"It will be three Pokemon for each trainer," the announcer said.

Meagan was ready to face Nancy once again, and this time Meagan meant business when she would face Patrick's mom a second time.

"Welcome to the Grass gym, in this corner we have the gardening master Nancy, and on this side is the challenger Meagan Puente. If the challenger beats the gym leader, she will be awarded the Grass Token. Each trainer will get to use three Pokemon, and the last one standing wins. Let the battle begin!" the referee anounced to everyone.

Meagan got out her first Pokeball and so did Nancy as the two were ready to battle, and the crowd was going wild.

"Go Teddiursa," Meagan yelled out sending out her Teddiursa.

"Okay then, attack my Sunflora," Nancy shouted sending out her Sunflora.

Teddiursa and Sunflora were both ready to battle, and Meagan was just hungry to try and win against Nancy.

"Teddiursa, lets begin with Sweet Scent," Meagan called out.

Teddiursa unleashed a powerful scent into the battle arena that just got Sunflora all attracted to Teddiursa. Sweet Scent got Sunflora a bit disrought, and Meagan would do anything she could to take advantage of that.

"Excellent work, now use Yawn," Meagan ordered.

Teddiursa let out a pink bubble which happened to be Yawn. The bubble would hit Sunflora and the Sun Pokemon would start to feel sleepy.

"Sunflora, don't fall asleep," Nancy yelled out.

Sunflora couldn't control the condition that it was in as it fell asleep. Meagan and Teddiursa now had the advantage.

"Good work, now use Slash," Meagan shouted.

Teddiursa used Slash to make quick work of Sunflora, the Sun Pokemon never got a chance to even make a move against Teddiursa.

"Sunflora is unable to battle, the winner is Teddiursa," the referee shouted.

"Wow, Meagan is off to a fast start as she makes quick work of Sunflora without giving it a chance to attack," the announcer reported, "Nancy is down to just two Pokemon, what will her second Pokemon be?"

Nancy was not pleased with the fact that Sunflora couldn't do anything, but was pleased with how Meagan got things going.

"Nice work Meagan, but I'll make sure not to have my next Pokemon fall asleep on the job," Nancy replied.

"Fine with me," Meagan responded.

"Go Tangrowth," Nancy yelled out bringing out her Tangrowth.

"Nancy's second Pokemon is the Vine Pokemon Tangrowth, excellent choice for a second Pokemon," the announcer replied.

Meagan was going to stick with her Teddiursa as the next portion of the battle was now about to begin.

"Okay Tangrowth, get Teddiursa with Vine Whip," Nancy yelled out.

"Dodge it," Meagan retorted.

Tangrowth was firing out vines using Vine Whip, and Teddiursa was able to avoid the attack. Nancy knew that Teddiursa was going to avoid the Vine Whip attack which was what she wanted Teddiursa to do.

"Okay Tangrowth, use Stun Spore," Nancy retorted.

Tangrowth unleashed a Stun Spore attack that caught Teddiursa off guard. The Little Bear Pokemon wasn't able to move at all due to the effects of Stun Spore.

"Teddiursa," Meagan cried.

"Now finish it off with Power Whip," Nancy shouted.

Tangrowth brought out a powerful whip which was its Power Whip, and the attack sent Teddiursa flying towards the ivy knocking it out of commision.

"Teddiursa is unable to battle, the winner is Tangrowth," the referee shouted.

"And Teddiursa is down and out, Tangrowth prevails over the Little Bear Pokemon and now Meagan is down to just two Pokemon," the announcer said.

Meagan was now down to just two Pokemon, but she still had high hopes that she could pull it off.

"Alright, go Granbull," Meagan yelled out sending out her Granbull.

Granbull was all buffed up to go up against Tangrowth, and the Fairy Pokemon looked better than ever when it saw Meagan's hype.

"Lets get in there Granbull, use Fire Fang," Meagan commanded.

Granbull charged at Tangrowth and bit through Tangrowth with Fire Fang, and Tangrowth was feeling huge burns as it had a hard time standing.

"Tangrowth, hurry and use Bind," Nancy shouted.

Tangrowth caught Granbull in its Bind, but Granbull just busted out of it very easily. Now all Meagan needed to do was finish off Tangrowth.

"Granbull, Focus Punch," Meagan ordered.

Granbull made a fist, and punched right at Tangrowth with Focus Punch. The Vine Pokemon was blasted towards the wall and KO'd.

"Tangrowth is unable to battle, the winner is Granbull," the referee shouted.

"Amazing work by Granbull, it comes out and overthrows Tangrowth in a heartbeat. Now Nancy is down to her last Pokemon, what will she use," the announcer questioned.

"Impressive Meagan," Nancy complemented.

"Thanks, I won't lose this time," Meagan shouted.

"You are battling much better than you were the last," Nancy commented, "but just because you have found a way to not be so hard on yourself and giving your Pokemon a better attitude on the battlefield making you better, you are still no match for my Victreebel!"

Nancy took out her Pokeball and called out her Victreebel to finish things off. Granbull wasn't feeling any pressure at all, and neither was Meagan which was good for her.

"Nancy's last Pokemon is going to be Victreebel," the announcer said.

Meagan was remembering the last time she was in the Grass Gym, she lost to her Victreebel. This was a different Meagan on the battlefield, one who wasn't under so much pressure.

"I'm going to end this once and for all," Meagan blurted, "Granbull, use Take Down!"

Granbull ran up towards Victreebel, and all the Flycatcher Pokemon did was just stand there. Nancy was waiting for Granbull to make its move, and just when Granbull was ready to deliver the hit, she reacted.

"Victreebel, use Swallow," Nancy retorted.

Granbull was caught in Victreebel's mouth and it used Swallow to catch Granbull.

"Clever work by Nancy, she used Victreebel's mouth as its advantage to trap Granbull! Can Meagan get Granbull out of this," the announcer explained.

"Granbull, get out of there," Meagan cried.

"Now use Leaf Storm," Nancy shouted.

Victreebel brought out the leaves and spat Granbull out of its mouth and sent it flying towards the wall with a Leaf Storm. Granbull was not able to finish the job as it would be defeated.

"Granbull is unable to battle, the winner is Victreebel," the referee shouted.

"That Swallow really was something by Victreebel, and now Meagan is now down to her last Pokemon," the announcer said, "Is she going to win, or will she have to try again? Only time will tell."

"It's up to you, go Charmeleon," Meagan cried out bringing Charmeleon into the battle.

"Charmeleon will go up against Victreebel, this matchup will decide the battle," the announcer said.

Charmeleon looked at Victreebel like it was nothing, but Victreebel wasn't afraid at all. Meagan remained calm, as she focused on the battle.

"Victreebel, give Charmeleon a taste of your Leaf Tornado," Nancy yelled out.

Victreebel whipped up a tornado of leaves, and sent it towards Charmeleon.

"Charmeleon, counter that with Incinerate," Meagan retorted.

Charmeleon was sending out flames at the Leaf Tornado attack burning all of the leaves, but Charmeleon couldn't avoid the tornado part of the attack as it got whirled around.

"Charmeleon," Meagan cried.

Charmeleon was flung right at the ivy, and Victreebel had Charmeleon right where it wanted.

"Lets end this, Victreebel use Solarbeam," Nancy ordered.

Victreebel was gathering sunlight, and Charmeleon was still in good condition to fight. Seeing how long Solarbeam took, Charmeleon got the order from Meagan to dodge the attack. Solarbeam was fired and it wasn't anywhere near.

"Drats, Charmeleon dodged it," Nancy pouted.

"I got to find a way to beat that Victreebel, but how," Meagan questioned itself.

Meagan was getting a look at Victreebel and noticed that most of its power comes from its mouth. That was Victreebel's weak point that Meagan had to go for, but she had to catch it by surprise.

"If I can just get that mouth," Meagan whispered to herself.

Now the question was how could she be able to do it, she needed to get Victreebel off guard somehow.

"Okay Charmeleon, use Swords Dance," Meagan yelled out.

Charmeleon raised its attack with Swords Dance, and Nancy was ready to send out another attack.

"Victreebel, Stockpile," Nancy commanded.

That was Meagan's que as she thought of the perfect way to get Victreebel. The Flycatcher Pokemon would use Stockpile while Charmeleon could make a distraction.

"Now Charmeleon, use Fire Spin on the ground," Meagan ordered.

Charmeleon hopped up in the air and used its Fire Spin to burn the area around Victreebel. The fire was so thick that Victreebel couldn't see where Charmeleon was. Then the order was sent in.

"Hurry Victreebel, use Spit Up," Nancy shouted.

"NOW CHARMELEON, DIVE INTO VICTREEBEL'S MOUTH," Meagan screamed.

That was the signal from Meagan as Charmeleon made a nosedive for Victreebel's mouth and got there right when Spit Up was going to be used. Charmeleon got the mouth covered with its body and the effects of the attack exploded inside of Victreebel and it was weakened.

"VICTREEBEL," Nancy cried.

"Now Charmeleon, use Slash," Meagan yelled out.

Charmeleon got its mighty claw out and used Slash to send Victreebel to the wall, it had a hard time moving now because of the damage it took.

"End it with Inferno," Meagan commanded.

Charmeleon heated up and blasted a firey Inferno right at the Flycatcher Pokemon. Victreebel was burnted to a crisp and fainted, the long gym battle was finally over.

"Victreebel is unable to battle, the winner is Charmeleon! The winner of this offical Pokemon Gym battle is Meagan Puente of Homewood," the referee announced.

"We did it," Meagan cheered.

Patrick, Katie, and Margaret were in the stands and saw the victory that Meagan just pulled off against Nancy.

"YES! She won," Patrick shouted in joy.

"My sister did it, she really did it," Katie sulked in joy.

"You go girl," Margaret replied giving a thumbs up

"Meagan Puente comes into the Grass Gym for a rematch, and she gets the victory. Second time is a charm as Meagan will be awarded the Grass Token," the announcer said.

"All the victories we have gotten in our travels together, this one might be the biggest of them all," Meagan joyfully said to Charmeleon.

Charmeleon was grateful for Meagan and how she kept herself in control never panicing. Victreebel and Nancy went up to Meagan to congratulate her.

"Meagan, that was one great performance you gave," Nancy commented.

"Really, you think I'm a good Pokemon trainer," Meagan questioned.

"No, you're a great Pokemon trainer," Nancy kindly said giving Meagan a congratulatory handshake.

Charmeleon and Victreebel would give each other a handshake as well to commemorate the great battle they just had. Now the spotlight was on the two trainers as it was time for the ceremony.

"Meagan Puente, for defeating me in this gym battle, I give you the Grass Token," Nancy announced handing Meagan the Grass Token.

Meagan held up the Grass Token in her fingertips, as it was a sign that she has beaten Nancy. Everyone gave Meagan a big round of appluse, along with Nancy.

That evening, the group returned to Nancy's cottage on the outskirts of Brasila to celebrate Meagan's victory.

"Congratulations Meagan, one step closer to the Pokemon Grand Prix," Nancy said.

"Yeah, now we all have Grass Tokens which means our work here is done," Patrick kindly replied.

"Thank you everyone, I'm going to sleep well tonight," Meagan responded.

"We know, after a win like that, you'll sleep like a champion tonight," Margaret replied.

They all had a big dinner to enjoy not only Meagan's victory, but the win of Patrick, Margaret, and Katie as well as they each got their Grass Token. As they eat their meals, they all know that the quest of winning the Grass Token is complete, now they must prepare for their next token.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Meagan Puente defeats Nancy for the Grass Token**


	227. Water Gym: Darkdust's Counter Attack

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Deep in the Verkhoyansk Range where they skies were overcast, there was a giant building that looked futuristic. There were a whole bunch of spires sticking out, and many men were patroling the outside of the building.

Inside were a whole bunch of men in their Darkdust uniforms patroling the inside portion of the building. The building was none other than the world headquarters of Darkdust.

"Come on everyone, Sneavely is waiting for you all," one of the soldiers called out to four of the Darkdust members.

There were four members of Darkdust walking towards a big red door, they were the highest ranked members of Darkdust. The first member was a man he had a black hair crew cut, wearing a dark green sweater, brown pants, and brown shoes. That man was none other than Riley.

The second man was 50% bigger than a regular human in muscles with a black hair in a ponytail, wore sunglasses, gray leather vest with the sleeves tore up, green pants, and black combat boots. It was the muscluar maniac Nukem.

The third member was a woman with red hair, brown eyes, wearing a pink dress that goes to the knees, and a pair of white heels. That woman was the stern and bossy Ella.

The last person was a man with thick black hair with the front sticking up top, and under his charming blue eyes were thin framed glasses. The man was wearing a white lab coat with black pants, and black shoes. It was the mad scientist of Darkdust Seymour.

They were the four administrators of Darkdust who approach Sneavely who had strings of hair from his head which was bald, covered in a general's cap with the Darkdust logo on it. He wore a green jacket opened up with a black T-shirt inside, a pair of black pants, and shiny black boots.

"I'm glad I called you all here," Sneavely said to the four administrators.

"Yeah, why did you bring us here sir," Riley asked.

"I hope we get to crush stuff," Nukem replied.

Sneavely was about ready to speak to everyone inside the room to talk about the recent events that have occured.

"Now, I have called you all here for a very important meeting," Sneavely announced to everyone.

"Are we getting a raise, because I want to go shopping," Ella shouted.

"The thing you want to buy is shoes," Seymour muttered.

"As you all may know, some of the missions carried out by Darkdust have been successful, and other have crashed to the ground," Sneavely explained, "Our plans to take over Techna and their Pokemon along with their supplies was burned."

"We know that," all four retorted in union.

"Along with the production of the Darkdust Pokeball 2000 because Seymour's laboratory was half destroyed," Sneavely lectures, "But we saved the blueprints so we can build another one that is stronger."

Seymour nodded in apprecation, but they wanted to get to the main point of the conversation.

"However, two of the four missions were successful," Sneavely explains, "that was getting two of the four orbs."

"That is correct Sneavely, and we just need two more to complete the upgrade so that a Pokemon power can go way beyond the limits of the Darkdust Pokeball 2000," Riley commented.

"Right, but the four of you had to deal with something that caused two objectives to fail, and two to almost fail," Sneavely announces bringing down a giant TV.

On the TV, it showed a picture of Patrick. The four Darkdust Administrators all grunted in great anger seeing that face.

"That's Patrick Schmidl," Riley called out.

"He and his little pet Furret tossed me off the roof of Techna," Nukem explains.

"That no good kid destroyed my Darkdust Pokeball machine along with his little friends," Seymour said in aggravation.

"I almost got him, but then the Unknown Champion came in to stop me," Ella replies.

The four were living the aggravting defeat from Patrick, when he foiled or nearly foiled all of their plans. Sneavely knew that he wasn't happy with the fact that Patrick was interfering with Darkdust.

"You all know him, Patrick Schmidl has been causing Darkdust nothing but trouble," Sneavely mentions, "and I thought that the Unknown Champion was giving us an issue."

"So sir, what do you want us to do," Seymour asked.

"What do I want you to do with this kid," Sneavely questioned, "well he can actually beat all of you especially with the upgrades on your Pokemon."

"How could he beat us, were the four strongest soliders in the organization," Nukem retaliates.

"He has beaten all of you, but you're nowhere near the level that my Pokemon are at with their upgrades from the Darkdust Pokeball," Sneavely replies.

"That's right, we fall mercy to you even if every Pokemon we had were to just attack one of your Pokemon," said Riley.

"Correct, so I'm going to keep you here so you can get your Pokemon much stronger," Sneavely suggested.

"What, were out of the job," Ella complains.

"No, I'm going to hunt him down and take care of him myself," Sneavely said, "I got a pinpoint position of where he is thanks for the tracking device Seymour made with his DNA sample inside."

_Flashback_

_While caught in the dust of Biobot's explosion, a piece of hair flew off of Patrick's head and Seymour ended up grabbing it. He didn't even know that it was his hair that he got._

_End Flashback_

Sneavely took out the tracking device and saw that Patrick was in the city of Brasilia. He was there with Meagan, Katie, and Margaret getting the Grass Token.

"According to this device, Patrick is in the city of Brasilia," Sneavely replied looking at the tracking device, "Ah, and some nice ancient Pokemon sights are nearby. Not only can I conquer Patrick, but I can probably get information on some legendary Pokemon."

Riley, Nukem, Ella, and Seymour knew that this would be a great opportunity to get back at Patrick. All of their Pokemon were pale compared to Sneavely, and they were all powerful.

"Men," Sneavely called out bringing out two Darkdust soldiers, "take these four to our training facility, I'm on my way to hunt that kid down."

The four Darkdust Administrators were on their way to get their Pokemon much stronger. When they get all four orbs, they can never worry about training their Pokemon because the power of all four orbs will give them power beyond their limits.

Sneavely headed outside where there were Darkdust soldiers on the sides and a silver helicopter with the Darkdust logo was running. He boarded the helicopter and it took off, as Sneavely began looking for Patrick.

**Pokemon Updates: NONE**


	228. Water Gym: The Story Of Edward Schmidl

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Morning came as the four Pokemon trainers woke up and began to eat breakfast at Nancy's cottage. All four of them got the Grass Token and now everyone needed to know where to go next for their eighth token.

"So Patrick, where's your mom," Katie asked.

"She's outside, she's going to take one more day off from the gym because today were all going to leave," Patrick answered.

"It's sad that were going to leave," Meagan replied doing her infamous fake cry.

"Knock it off Meagan," Margaret grunted.

Patrick took out his Pokemon Scanner to look up the map of where the group was headed for next. Then Nancy came inside and she overheard what the group was talking about.

"I heard your looking for the closest gym from here," Nancy chimed in.

"Yeah, do you know where that is," Meagan asked.

"The closest Pokemon gym is located in Rio de Janeiro which is southeast of Brasila, there you will find the Water Gym," Nancy explained.

"Wow, thanks mom," Patrick replied.

"I may be the leader of the Grass Gym, but I know about where all of the Pokemon gyms are," Nancy explains.

The next destination was decided, they were on their way to Rio de Janeiro. Something was bothering Patrick though, back at the Grass Gym, he wanted to learn a bit about his dad who was in fact a Pokemon gym leader himself.

"Mom, can I ask you something about dad," Patrick questioned.

"Your dad, what is it that you want to know about him," Nancy asked.

"Yeah, I mean I know he's the leader of the Flying Gym, but why haven't I seen him much in my life," Patrick asked.

"Yeah mom, tell us the story about dad," Margaret replied.

Nancy was not feeling like herself, it seems as Patrick didn't have much of a connection with his dad. He knew that he was a great Pokemon trainer, but nothing else about him.

"I'll tell you what happened to your dad, I wasn't supposed to share this until you were older, but I think its time you learned the truth," Nancy explained as a flashback was about to begin.

_Flashback_

_The setting was a giant arena where there were almost hundred-thousands of people in the crowd. A man was on the Pokemon battlefield with lots of brown hair wearing a blue jacket opened up with no undershirt, blue jeans, and black sneakers. He was about to battle a woman who had long luxrious red hair wearing a yellow floral dress, and white strap sandals._

"We were facing each other on the big stage known as the Pokemon Grand Prix 25 years ago. Me and your dad were facing each other in the championship quarterfinals."

_"Just like that, both Nancy and Edward are down to their last Pokemon! This will decide who will advance to the semi-finals," the announcer shouted._

_"Go Victreebel," Nancy yelled out sending out her Victreebel._

_"Come my Pidgeot," Edward shouted bringing out a Pidgeot._

_Victreebel and Pidgeot were going to face each other in a Pokemon battle that would decide who would advance to the semi-final of the Pokemon Grand Prix._

"Your dad was one heck of a Pokemon trainer, he and Pidgeot were able to beat me in that match."

_Pidgeot used Aerial Ace to take down Victreebel in just one blow, and the giant screen showed Edward was the winner. Edward was Patrick Schmidl's dad, and this battle was how they met._

"We actually traveled with each other to get our sixteen tokens just like how you(directing to Patrick) and Meagan are doing. We fell in love during our travels, and then he shock me in front of the crowd. Your dad proposed to me after the battle."

_Edward held out a ring to Nancy, and then he put it on her finger. The entire crowd gave the two a huge ovation._

"That was his biggest victory of the Grand Prix, but in the semi-finals he would get creamed by the man we all know to this day as the Unknown Champion. That would be the first of his 25 Pokemon Grand Prix he would win, and the scary part was that no one even put up a fight against the mystery man."

_The setting changed to a house in Homewood, where Nancy and Edward were seen with two little boys, and a baby boy which was Patrick. The two boys were his older brothers John and Max, but Margaret wasn't born yet._

"We got married and started to live here in Homewood, we had three beautiful sons. Margaret wasn't born yet, but she would come soon. We were all a very happy family, but there was something I didn't know about your dad which would put the end to our marriage."

_The setting was now inside a building where Edward wore a purple tacket with the Darkdust logo on the right with brown pants and brown shoes. It was seen that Edward worked for Darkdust._

"The person that I fell in love with, was working with the forces of evil for many years. I didn't know about it, until he got defeated once again by the Unknown Champion."

_The Unknown Champion defeated Edward's Pidgeot with his Snorlax and he captured him. Edward was shipped off to a prison, and Nancy heard the news and just started crying getting rid of anything that reminded her of him._

_End Flashback_

"I divorced him, but soon you(directing to Margaret) were born and I felt so much better," Nancy told everyone.

"Wow, its pretty harsh having someone you care about work for evil," Meagan commented.

"Yeah, we was one of the agents for Darkdust," Nancy explained.

"So dad was an evil person and you never knew it," Patrick asked.

"Never to me, but not many knew until he got captured," Nancy told, "I don't know what he's doing now but he is running the Flying Gym, that is true."

"You mean to say besides dad running the gym, you don't know what he has been up to," Margaret asked.

"He ended up getting out of prison in a few years, but I don't know what he's doing. I don't even know how they could even let him be a gym leader when he could still be plotting many evil schemes for Darkdust," Nancy sulked.

Patrick was lost, knowing that his dad was one of the workers for Darkdust, he wasn't even sure if he knew who he was.

"A couple of years after Margaret was born, I saw that the kids were growing up and I decided to train with my Pokemon again. I actually was then given the job of running the Grass Gym and I had my sister Debbie take care of them all," Nancy told.

"What about Patrick's dad, did he ever see him," Katie asked.

"We let their dad see the kids once a year for one day, but that's it," Nancy explained, "But when they to the Flying Gym, the kids can be with him much as they want which could worry me."

Patrick was now worried, he stood up and began to speak.

"Mom, I don't know what dad is doing, but I will never go down that road," Patrick announced, "After all, we have fought against Darkdust."

"I'm so proud of you all, I hope good comes when you see your dad," Nancy said.

"Thanks," Patrick responded.

**Pokemon Updates: NONE**


	229. Water Gym: Leaving During The Bellossom

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

The group was now heading outside the house where the four Pokemon trainers were ready to get going. Nancy walked with them further out of town after they had their Pokemon healed at the Pokemon Center.

"Before you all go, I want to do something," Nancy said, "Margaret, could you send out your Gloom."

"Sure," Margaret replied bringing Gloom out of its Pokeball.

Nancy took out two Pokemon stones, she had a Leaf Stone and a Sun Stone in her hands. Margaret wondered why she was holding two Pokemon stones in her hands.

"Margaret, Gloom has a branch evolution. If you use a Leaf Stone, it will evolve into Vileplume, but if you use a Sun Stone, it will evolve into Bellossom." Nancy lectured.

Katie took out her Pokemon Scanner and looked up Vileplume and Bellossom. They both were the evolved form of Gloom.

"Mom, I don't have to make a choice. There was one Pokemon I really wanted to have," Margaret replied.

Margaret went up to her mom and took the Sun Stone from her hand. She then used the Sun Stone on her Gloom and it started to glow. Gloom evolved into Bellossom.

"I always wanted a Bellossom," Margaret joyfully said.

They all gazed at Margaret's newly evolved Bellossom, and it was a beautiful Pokemon.

"Congratulations Margaret, you got a Bellossom," Katie exclaimed.

"With that, you'll win at the Water Gym," Meagan mentions.

"Um, I'm not going to the Water Gym with you. I actually want to stay here a little longer if that's okay with mom," Margaret responded.

"Why do you want to stay," Nancy asked.

"Just for a few more days, I wanted to see if you could get a little more free time so we could train together. I have so many grass Pokemon that I want to learn from you," Margaret explains.

"Well, okay," Nancy confirmed, "Just a few days, I want you to get back to your adventure."

"I know, after this I'm back on track," Margaret replied.

"Okay," Nancy said.

"I guess its just the three of us again," said Patrick.

Before the group left, Katie wanted to go into her backpack to grab something from inside. Katie was juggling a few items inside, and pulled out three Pokemon stones. She had the Leaf Stone, the Fire Stone, and the Moon Stone.

"Margaret, I learned from seeing your Pokemon that there are other Pokemon that can evolve from stones," Katie lectured.

"Like who," Margaret questioned.

Katie took out her Pokemon Scanner, and showed Margaret three of the Pokemon she had that could evolve from an evolution stone.

"First, there is your Nuzleaf. It can evolve if you use the Leaf Seed," Katie lectures.

"I see," Margaret replied.

"Then your Skitty can evolve if the Moon Stone is used," Katie explains.

"I get your point," Margaret nodded.

"This Fire Stone is the only way Vulpix is going to evolve," Katie replied, "I got these stones from winning a girls only tournament back in Toronto, and we entered Patrick into the tournament dressed as a woman."

Meagan and Katie just laughed and Margaret and Nancy had no idea what the girls were saying.

"Patrick, what is this all about," Nancy bragged.

"It's a long story, I don't want to go into it," Patrick said in embrassment.

Meagan was bummed out that she wouldn't get to hear about the time they dressed Patrick as Patrica Schmidette, but the focus was back on the stones as Margaret would speak.

"Katie, I don't need to evolve those Pokemon. They're fine right now," Margaret mentions.

"Well, just take these stones just in case you change your mind," Katie bragged.

"I agree, it actually would help you a lot," Patrick chimed on.

Margaret heard about how the stones could make three of her Pokemon evolve, and her Gloom already evolved into Bellossom with the Sun Stone. Margaret took her time to think about it, and she had a fina answer.

"Okay, I'll take them if I need to," Margaret answered.

Katie kindly handed Margaret the Leaf Stone, Moon Stone, and Fire Stone. Margaret was pretty happy to have these stones, because she might have not gotten another opportunity to get those stones.

"Thank you very much Katie," Margaret commented.

"You're welcome," Katie responded.

"Mom, make sure Margaret is trained really good so that when I see her again," Patrick was interupted.

"Patrick, next time I see you, you're going down," Margaret replied.

"I don't think so," Patrick chuckled.

They all had a little bit of a laugh, and then it was truly time for them to all say goodbye as they were ready to depart.

"Goodbye Patrick," Nancy said hugging her son, "You take care, and the same goes for you two girls as well."

Patrick, Meagan, and Katie all began to depart from Nancy's cabin as she and Margaret were waiving goodbye. Margaret was hoping that if she sees Patrick again, that she would beat him.

Now it was off for Rio de Janeiro where the group was ready to make their way to the Water Gym hoping to get their eighth token.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Margaret Schmidl leaves the group**

**Katie Puente gives Margaret Schmidl her Leaf Stone, Moon Stone, and Fire Stone**

**Margaret Schmidl: Uses Sun Stone to evolve Gloom into Bellossom**


	230. Water Gym: Patrick VS Max, Again!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Now that Patrick, Meagan, and Katie have left Brasilia, they now are heading out for the Water Gym in Rio de Janeiro. They were in the town of Unai were they decided to take a break.

The group was at the park just enjoying a nice fine day with all of their Pokemon. Patrick and Meagan were doing a whole bunch of kissing while Katie just looked away in disgust.

"Don't want to see that," Katie coughed.

"Well we can tell you one thing, its hot out here," Meagan sneered.

Katie ran up to Patrick and grabbed his shirt.

"TAKE OFF YOUR SHIRT, TAKE OFF YOUR SHIRT," Katie shouted trying to take off Patrick's shirt.

Patrick and Meagan just cracked up because of the humor that Katie brings with her wierd little mind. Katie just felt embrassed that she just jumped up and did that, but was happy Vigoroth was behaving.

"That is my boyfriend Katie, no more touching him," Meagan jokingly said.

"I don't want your boyfriend," Katie retorted.

"Ah Katie, always wanting to make things interesting for us," Patrick chimed.

Patrick and Meagan were playing around with Meagan's sister, and then someone was walking up towards the group. The face showed that he had his eye on Patrick, and Patrick saw him out in the distance.

"Huh, who's there," Patrick questioned.

"It's a guy, and he's coming towrads us," Meagan freaked out.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of this," Patrick replied.

The mysterious figure was coming closer, and then he finally arrived. It was Patrick's brother Max Schmidl, and everyone wasn't feeling as tense.

"Max," Patrick happily muttered.

"Look everyone, its Patrick," Max mocked.

"Ah Max, you don't phase me one bit," Patrick smirked.

Meagan and Katie were watching the confrontation between Patrick and Max. Though the two were brothers, they most likely want to act as rivals because they were both Pokemon trainers heading into the direction of the Pokemon Grand Prix.

"So, what have you been up to," Max asked.

"Nothing," Patrick answered.

"Me too, how's your nothing," Max questioned.

"My nothing is good," Patrick replied, "How's your nothing?"

"My nothing is good," Max answered, "but seriously what have you been up to?"

The group was ready to speak to Max about what has happened since they last met in New York City when they faced off with Nukem.

"Well, we all just beat mom for our seventh token," Patrick explains.

Patrick, Meagan, and Katie show off their tokens to Max. He wasn't impressed with either of their collection of tokens.

"You all have seven, well I got eight tokens," Max said showing off his collection of tokens.

The group saw the eight tokens that were inside his case. There was the Rock Token, Ice Token, Steel Token, Fire Token, Bug Token, Poison Token, Grass Token, and the one they didn't have was the Water Token. The Water Token was a round blue coin with a water drop symbol.

"I heard you got eight tokens, but that other token you had was the Water Token," Patrick questioned.

"That's right, I went to Rio de Janeiro and beat the living daylights out of the gym leader for this token," Max said pointing to the Water Token.

"We were on our way there to get our Water Token," Meagan announced.

"Really, you're going there right now," Max asked.

"Yeah, the three of us are going to catch up to you," Katie replied.

Max seemed pretty confident with the entire group that they could get their eighth token, even though he knows that no gym leader is easy one bit.

"Well, it looks like someone wants to play catch up," Max joked, "because I probably would've gotten nine right now, but I decided to travel around and get some training in before I depart for the next gym."

"Really, is that true," Patrick asked.

"Yes it is," Max answered.

Patrick just stared at his brother with a fierce look, and it seemed to intimidated Meagan and Katie. There was one thing Patrick wanted from Max that hasn't gotten in New York City, and not since their Pokemon journey began.

"Max, this hasn't happened since we were in Chicago, but I want a Pokemon battle right now," Patrick demanded.

"What, you really want to have a Pokemon battle so you can lose to me," Max questioned acting a bit cocky.

"That's right, and this time I want us to go all out," Patrick suggested.

"What do you mean," Max asked.

"ALL SIX POKEMON," Patrick yelled out.

Max smiled, and Meagan and Katie were looking stunned seeing what was taking place between Patrick and Max. They were going to have a six-on-six Pokemon battle right now.

"I accept your challenge," Max replied, "We will use all six Pokemon."

"Okay, Meagan I want you to referee this battle okay," Patrick said to his girlfriend.

"I gladly will accept, because among all of the Pokemon battles we have seen and been in, this one might be the biggest of them all," Meagan explained.

"Yeah, now lets find a good spot for this battle," Patrick responded.

"Fine with me," Max said.

All four of them were on their way to a park that was in Unai. There was green grass and a couple of trees. There wasn't any people around, and they all had to make sure that not many people were around so that they wouldn't interfere or get in the way of anybody. It was surprising that on a nice day like it was that nobody went to the park.

"So Patrick, are you ready for the battle of your life," Max asked.

"You bet I am," Patrick replied.

Patrick and Max were ready for an intense six on six Pokemon battle to see who was the better trainer. Patrick was very determined to beat Max, and it always looks like his brother is a step ahead of him. Now Patrick can get a closer look in a six-on-six Pokemon battle.

**Pokemon Updates: NONE**


	231. Water Gym: Fierce Battle Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Patrick and Max were in a park in Unai and they were ready to battle each other in a six-on-six Pokemon battle. Meagan agreed to be the referee of this fierce Pokemon battle between the two Schmidl brothers while Katie just sat on the sidelines watching the battle.

"This Pokemon battle between Patrick Schmidl and Max Schmidl will now begin! Each trainer will get to use all six Pokemon, and when all of one trainer's Pokemon cannot continue, the battle will be over. Begin the battle," Meagan announced.

Patrick and Max each had a Pokeball in their hand, as they were ready to send out their first Pokemon.

"For my first Pokemon, I send out Electabuzz," Max shouts sending out his Electabuzz.

"Well then, I will send out Trapinch! GO," Patrick yelled out sending out his Trapinch.

Katie saw Max's Electabuzz, and then she took out her Pokemon Scanner to learn more about Electabuzz.

This was a smart move by Patrick because since Trapinch was a ground type Pokemon, and Electabuzz was an electrick type Pokemon, Electabuzz's electric attacks would be useless against the Ant Pit Pokemon.

"Grrr, Trapinch is a ground type Pokemon which means all of its electric attacks won't work," Max said to himself, "But at least I've trained my Electabuzz enough to overcome that obstacle."

"Now Trapinch, use Sand-Attack," Patrick commanded to his Trapinch.

Trapinch began to kick out sand from the ground and send it towards Electabuzz, but the Electric Pokemon didn't seem to feel anything from that.

"Okay now Electabuzz, use Swift," Max shouted.

Electabuzz sent out a whole bunch of stars and sent them towards Trapinch. Patrick was ready to send out another command to Trapinch.

"Trapinch, use Dig," Patrick retorted.

Trapinch burrowed underground to avoid getting hit by Electabuzz's Swift. The Electric Pokemon didn't know where Trapinch went, but it did see it go underground.

"Where is that Trapinch," Max questioned himself.

Then Trapinch then came out from under the ground and caught Electabuzz by surprise knocking it over with its Dig. Electabuzz felt some crucial pain from the attack.

"Now use Crunch," Patrick yelled out.

Trapinch delivered a massive Crunch from its mouth and Electabuzz was getting biten hard. Electabuzz rolled over and couldn't continue.

"Darn it," Max pouted.

"Electabuzz is unable to battle, the winner is Trapinch," Meagan shouted.

Patrick struck first with his Trapinch defeating Max's Electabuzz. Max seemed a little bit impressed with Patrick and his Trapinch while he called back Electabuzz.

"I'll be honest, though Trapinch is a pretty slow Pokemon, you managed to not let its speed be a disadvantage," Max complemented.

"Thanks, I must make sure that advantages don't always help me win, and that disadvantages don't cause me to lose," Patrick lectred to his brother.

"That is wise of you Patrick, but now this battle must continue. Come on out Haunter," Max shouted bringing out his Haunter.

Patrick looked at his Haunter with his Pokemon Scanner, it was actually his Gastly that evolved sometime while Max was traveling. Patrick decided that he was going to make a change as he took out his Pokeball.

"Trapinch, return," Patrick called out bringing Trapinch back into its Pokeball.

"Patrick has called back Trapinch, it can return to the battlefield," Meagan shouted.

"Go Remoraid," Patrick yelled out sending out Remoraid.

Patrick decided to let Remoraid battle against the Gas Pokemon Haunter.

"Why did you bring Trapinch back into the Pokeball and send out a Remoraid," Max questioned.

"I felt like it, now lets see how Remoraid can handle your Haunter," Patrick said pointing to Max.

"Okay, have it your way," Max replied.

"Thank you, Remoraid use Psybeam!" Patrick yelled out.

Remoraid splashed up and attack with Psybeam right at Haunter. Max wanted Haunter to counter attack Remoraid.

"Haunter, strike back with Shadow Ball," Max shouted.

Haunter powered up a massive ball of dark energy, and sent it right at Remoraid canceling out its Psybeam. Remoraid was getting toast, and it was down in just one hit.

"Remoraid is unable to battle, the winner is Haunter," Meagan shouted.

Patrick saw Remoraid get the stuffing beat of itself, and then he called Remoraid back into its Pokeball. He wasn't expecting that to happen, despite training his Pokemon very well. Max was no easy Pokemon trainer himself, he was serious from the beginning.

"Nice job Max, your Haunter beat my Remoraid," Patrick complemented.

"Yeah, I didn't see anything going on much with that Remoraid," Max replies.

Patrick was now down to five Pokemon, and then he took out another Pokemon getting ready to send out his next Pokemon.

"Now then, go Larvitar," Patrick exclaimed sending out Larvitar.

Larvitar was standing right in front of Haunter, but it wasn't scared one bit. Now Patrick and Larvitar were hoping to take care of Max.

"So Larvitar is going to battle next I see," said Max.

"You're right, want to stick with Haunter or send someone else out," Patrick asked.

Max took out his Pokeball and decided to call back Haunter.

"Haunter, return," Max yelled out calling back Haunter.

"Max has called back Haunter, it can return to the battlefield," Meagan shouted.

"I choose you Dratini," Max shouted sending out Dratini.

Katie seemed amazed when she saw Dratini, the group didn't witness that he had a Dratini when they were in New York because all they saw was Gastly and Kadabra. Katie took an analysis on Dratini, and the red light signaled it was his.

"Dratini, I heard those are rare," Patrick said in amazement.

"Correct, Dratini are rare and get mighty when they evolve," Max explained.

"Well, I don't care if its rare or not, I will still beat it," Patrick shouted.

"We'll see about that, Dratini use Agility," Max commanded.

Dratini raised its speed with Agility and Larvitar had a hard time trying to keep up with it. Katie was amazed with Dratini's speed.

"Crud, how am I supposed to hit that thing," Patrick muttered to himself.

"Now Dratini, use Dragon Rush," Max ordered.

Dratini came charging at Larvitar with Dragon Rush, and then an explosion came when the impact was made. When the smoke cleared, it showed that Larvitar was in pain but still was standing.

"Larvitar, are you alright," Patrick called out to his Larvitar.

Larvitar gave a hand signal meaning that it was okay. Dratini was still swifting across the battlefield and there was no way that Larvitar could hit the Dragon Pokemon. Then Patrick had an idea.

"Hurry Larvitar, use your Screech," Patrick commanded.

Larvitar blasted out a very deafing Screech that had everyone covering their ears. Dratini was getting stunned by the sound of the Screech, and this was Patrick's opportunity.

"Dratini," Max shouted.

"Now Larvitar, use Chip Away," Patrick yelled out.

Larvitar came at Dratini with Chip Away, and delivered a fatal hit to Dratini that would knock it out of the battle.

"Dratini is unable to battle, the winner is Larvitar," Meagan shouted.

Patrick now had a two to one edge over Max, but he knows that when they first battled two on two in Chicago, he took down his Abra with his Sentret. Charmander came back and beat both Sentret and Treecko. Patrick kept that in mind as he awaited Max's next Pokemon.

"Whoa, Larvitar is doing well. Now lets see how it does against Kadabra," Max yelled out sending out Kadabra.

It was now Kadabra's turn to battle, and Larvitar stayed in the battle. Patrick remembered seeing Kadabra, he knew a few of its moves.

"Ah nice, you brought out Kadabra," Patrick kindly said looking at Kadabra.

"Yeah, lets see how your weakened Larvitar does against Kadabra," Max smirked.

"Fine with me, Larvitar use Ancinetpower," Patrick shouted.

Larvitar used Ancientpower to summon a huge rock to send down right at Kadabra. Max had other suggestions for the Rock Skin Pokemon.

"How pathetic, Kadabra use Future Sight," Max yelled out as Kadabra used Future Sight, "Followed by Psychic!"

Kadabra used its mighty psychic powers to catch Larvitar in a mind bind, and then send it up in the air knocking it out.

"Larvitar is unable to battle, the winner is Kadabra," Meagan shouted.

Patrick was very impressed with his Kadabra how it easily defeated Larvitar, but to be fair it was weakened from Dratini's Dragon Rush. Now Patrick was down to four Pokemon, and he decided to send out Trapinch again.

"Trapinch, get back in there," Patrick yelled out sending out Trapinch again.

Trapinch returned to the battlefield to face Kadabra, and after a nice pounding of Electabuzz, it should be in a good mood.

"Come on Patrick, have your Trapinch attack me," Max mocked.

"You got it, Trapinch use Crunch," Patrick commanded.

Trapinch delivered a massive Crunch attack right at Kadabra biting the Psi Pokemon hard. Kadabra took some serious damage, but Max wasn't worried.

"Kadarba, use Recover," Max yelled out.

Kadabra used Recover to heal all of the damage from Trapinch's Crunch attack. Patrick was now frustrated, how could he beat Kadabra if it could use Recover.

"This is going to be tough," Patrick said to himself, "Trapinch, use Crunch once again!"

"Trapinch can use Crunch again, but I don't think anything will happen because.." Max pasued.

Trapinch was about to come right at Kadabra with another Crunch attack, but it suddenly took damage out of nowhere from Kadabra's Future Sight.

"What the, what happened to Trapinch," Katie said in shock.

"Patrick, you do know that when Future Sight is used, it comes and attacks the Pokemon in about a minute," Max lectured.

Patrick was now in panic, because Trapinch was hurt from Future Sight, and Kadabra could now finish off the Ant Pit Pokemon.

"Kadabra, use Psybeam," Max retorted.

Kadabra blasted a Psybeam attack from its spoon, and the attack would deliver a huge impact on Trapinch knocking it out.

"Trapinch is unable to battle, the winner is Kadabra," Meagan shouted.

Patrick was oblivious to the fact that Future Sight was in play, and that Trapinch got hit and defeated. This was all because Patrick found out about Kadabra's Recover, and now Patrick was down to three Pokemon.

"So Patrick, who are you going to send out next," Max questioned.

Patrick grasped his next Pokemon in his hands, hoping that it would beat the mighty Kadabra. He turned to his Furret.

"Go Furret," Patrick yelled out sending out Furret.

Patrick had to find a big way to have his Furret defeat Kadabra before it used Recover to heal the damage. This was something that was going to give Patrick a hard time.

"I have to think, how can I beat that Kadarba," Patrick asked himself.

Katie seemed pretty worried for Patrick, he just had two of his Pokemon defeated by Kadabra. She hoped Furret could get the job done.

"Okay Furret, use Rollout," Patrick commanded to his Furret.

Furret began to get on the ground and roll right at Kadabra with Rollout.

"Kadabra, use Confusion," Max ordered.

Kadabra lifted Furret into the air while it was still rolling.

"Furret, fight through it and use Swift," Patrick said to his Furret.

Furret ws still rolling out, but then it sent a whole bunch of stars at Kadabra which happened to be Furret's Swift. The attack struck Kadabra and it would lose its focus causing Furret to be freed and strike Kadabra with Rollout.

"Alright, way to go Furret," Patrick cheered, "Now use Iron Tail and quick!"

Furret charged over to Kadabra and began to light up its tail for an Iron Tail attack.

"Kadabra, use Recover," Max retorted.

The command came to late as Furret smashed Kadabra with Iron Tail knocking it down to the ground. Kadabra couldn't recover in time, and it was defeated.

"Kadabra is unable to battle, the winner is Furret," Meagan shouted.

It was a big comeback for Patrick and his Furret as each trainer was now down to just three Pokemon. Patrick and Max were both putting up a good fight.

"I don't understand how Kadabra could lose, but I will not be defeated," Max yelled out.

"I've come this far, and I got seven tokens," Patrick spoke, "but so far, you have definitely lived up to your expectations of carring eight tokens."

"This battle is far from over Patrick," Max said.

Max was now ready to send out his next Pokemon, and Patrick would stick with Furret. The battle was heating up between the two Schmidl brothers.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Max Schmidl: Gastly evolved into Haunter**


	232. Water Gym: Fierce Battle Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Patrick and Max were both at three Pokemon, and Max was ready to send out another Pokemon while Patrick stuck with Furret.

"Go Lucario," Max yelled out sending out his Lucario.

Lucario was in fighting stance already to battle against Furret. Katie took out her Pokemon Scanner to look up information on Lucario. Patrick and Max just wanted to continue the battle.

"Furret, attack with Rollout," Patrick ordered.

Furret started to use Rollout, and Lucario just jumped out of the way swiftly. Furret just rolled into a tree and stopped when it saw Lucario behind it.

"Lucario, use Force Palm," Max ordered.

Lucario used its palm to brush Furret to the other side, and the attack did some crucial damage. Patrick may have thought it was a bad idea to use Rollout knowing that Lucario could move like that.

"Furret, hang in there and use Quick Attack," Patrick shouted.

"Lucario, use Aura Sphere," Max commanded.

Lucario powered up a ball of energy, and sent the Aura Sphere right at the Long Body Pokemon. Furret was coming in with Quick Attack, but it would run right into Lucario's Aura Sphere.

"Furret," Patrick cried.

A huge explosion was made as Furret came in contact with Aura Sphere. Furret was getting highly effected by the explosion, and then Furret was knocked out.

"Furret is unable to battle, the winner is Lucario," Meagan shouted.

Furret was laying down not moving at all. Lucario just looked completely fierce in front of Patrick, and Max liked that.

"Pathetic, just pathetic," Max replied in shame.

"Furret return," Patrick yelled out calling back Furret, "you did a great job, take a nice long rest."

Patrick wasn't going to lose to his own brother, as he only had two Pokemon left. He wanted to save Grovyle for last, so his next Pokemon was going to be Kirlia.

"Now Kirlia, go!" Patrick yelled out sending out Kirlia.

Patrick's fifth Pokemon was Kirlia while Max stuck with Lucario. The Aura Pokemon looked pretty tough, but Kirlia wasn't imitated.

"Lucario, use Bullet Punch," Max shouted.

Lucario was coming towards Kirlia with Bullet Punch.

"Kirlia, use Calm Mind," Patrick yelled out.

Kirlia used Calm Mind to raise its psychic power and defense, but for some reason it protected itself with an aura around its body.

"What the, what is that," Patrick questioned himself.

It took himself some time to figure it out, but Patrick discovered that Kirlia learned Safeguard.

"Alright Kirlia, I didn't know you knew Safeguard," Patrick said to his Kirlia.

Kirlia was feeling as if it could defeat Lucario now that it was able to handle its Bullet Punch.

"Good job, now use Psychic," Patrick shouted.

Kirlia caught Lucario in its tracks with Psychic causing Lucario to feel tense, and then fling it up in the air and let it fall back to the ground defeated.

"Lucario is unable to battle, the winner is Kirlia," Meagan shouted.

Max called back his Lucario with no regrets, and he decided to bring Haunter out once again rather than go to Charmeleon.

"Go Haunter," Max yelled out sending out Haunter once again.

Haunter was going up against Kirlia, and Haunter should be able to defeat Kirlia because Kirlia is a psychic type Pokemon. Patrick didn't really care about advantages or disadvantages in Pokemon battles.

"If I can't beat Kirlia, then I can do this," Max said, "Haunter, use Destiny Bond!"

Haunter then unleashed an aura that surrounded Kirlia, and it felt like the Emotion Pokemon was feeling something that was bad. Patrick then took a look, and now he felt like that was nothing.

"Wow, that's it," Patrick replied.

"You'll see what it does," Max sneered.

"Yeah, it will do nothing because I'm going to beat that Haunter of yours," Patrick exclaimed to his brother.

"Go ahead, try to stop me," Max smirked.

"Fine, Kirlia use Confusion," Patrick ordered.

Kirlia used its Confusion, and Haunter for some reason couldn't break out of it. Kirlia had a huge grip on Haunter, but Max wasn't afraid.

"Now use Magical Leaf," Patrick commanded.

Kirlia blasted leaves out of its arms and the Magical Leaf attack strikes Haunter hard, and it would fall to the ground. Patrick got Kirlia to KO Haunter.

"Haunter is unable to battle, the winner is..." Meagan gets interupted.

Kirlia starts to feel weak, and then it too falls to the ground. Kirlia would faint and be unable to continue the battle.

"I mean to say both Pokemon are unable to battle," Meagan shouted.

Katie was shocked, Meagan seemed surprised, and Patrick wasn't prepared for that. He was wondering what happened to his Kirlia, why it just fell down like that.

"Kirlia, are you okay," Patrick yelled out.

"Patrick, that was the effect of Destiny Bond. When Haunter faints, then the Pokemon you used to beat Haunter also goes down," Max lectured.

"Oh, I forgot about that," Patrick said smacking himself in the head.

"Well either way, were down to just one Pokemon for each of us," Max mentions.

"Yeah, I know that," Patrick replied.

Meagan and Katie were watching the battle, and noticed that each trainer was down to their last Pokemon. The Puente sisters were talking, and decided to do something.

"What are you two talking about," Patrick asked.

"Oh, we saw that you two were down to your last Pokemon, and we decided that were going to make a deal with you two," Meagan explains.

"What is that," Max questioned, "and hurry up, I want to finish this."

"Since your both down to one Pokemon, it would be fair between you two," said Meagan, "we decided that the loser of this battle should drink pickle juice."

"What the," Patrick and Max both replied looking surprised.

"Yeah, we'll get pickles, and make the loser drink pickle juice," Meagan mentions.

"Fine with me, because I will beat Patrick," Max responds, "and then see him squint like a little girl."

"I accept your offer, now I'm more determined to beat Max," Patrick yelled out.

"Okay, its on," Katie replies.

Though the loser now had to drink pickle juice, this was more about the two trainers pride. Patrick and Max were now down to their last Pokemon, and neither one of them was going to hold back.

"It's on, go Grovyle," Patrick shouted sending out Grovyle.

"Now were going to get a move on, attack Charmeleon," Max yelled out sending out his Charmeleon.

Grovyle and Charmeleon were both on the battlefield, and both trainers were impressed to see how their Pokemon looked.

"I see Charmander evolved," Patrick mentioned.

"Yeah, and the same for that Treecko of yours," Max responds.

"Right you are, now lets end this," Patrick shouted.

"And we can watch the loser drink pickle juice," Meagan giggled.

"Charmeleon, use your Flare Blitz," Max yelled out.

Charmeleon powered up and heated up, and Patrick was noticing that. He needed to strike back, and do it in a good way.

"Okay Grovyle, try and counter with Leaf Blade," Patrick shouted.

Grovyle ran up to Charmeleon with Leaf Blade, but Charmeleon came in pounding out a massive amount of fire at the Wood Gecko Pokemon.

"Grovyle," Patrick called out.

Grovyle was feelin a whole bunch of burns, Flare Blitz did a excessive amount of damage. Charmeleon wasn't even done yet.

"Let's go a little easy, Charmeleon use Dragon Claw," Max yelled out.

Meagan and Katie were amazed by the power of Charmeleon, and how it was able to use Dragon Claw. Grovyle was feeling weak, and it knew that it had to strike back sometime soon.

"Grovyle, hang in there," Patrick yelled out.

Then something all of a sudden happened, Grovyle started to blast a strange flame out of its mouth. The theory was that Grovyle has some how learned Dragonbreath.

"What the, don't tell me that's...Dragonbreath," Patrick said in shock, "I never thought a Grovyle could learn that attack."

Dragonbreath hits Charmeleon, and the Flame Pokemon was weakened as soon as the attack struck. Patrick may have tunred the tides in his favor.

"Excellent, now Grovyle use Pursuit," Patrick shouted.

Grovyle came running at Charmeleon, and struck it with Pursuit. Charmeleon was sent flying towards the other side of the battlefield.

"Now, finish it off with Dragonbreath," Patrick commanded.

"Charmeleon, strike back with Flamethrower," Max yelled out.

Grovyle blasted a Dragonbreath out of its mouth, and Charmeleon shot out a Flamethrower from its mouth. The two attacks were dueling it out, and both Pokemon were looking strong. In the end though, Flamethrower overpowered Dargonbreath and Grovyle was fried. The Wood Gecko Pokemon looked burnt, and then collasped to the ground where it would be defeated, and the long battle was at last finally over.

"Grovyle is unable to battle, the winner is Charmeleon! The winner of this POkemon battle is Max Schmidl," Meagan announced.

Max Schmidl just smiled at his brother, knowing that he has just beaten him in a six on six Pokemon battle. Patrick had to accept his defeat like a man, and he did.

"Wow, I just lost to my own brother, again," Patrick grieved.

"Yeah you did, I've improved a lot since we last met," Max explains.

"Well then, congratulations," Patrick commented, "but next time I will beat you."

"Patrick, don't waste your time battling me," Max said, "There are other trainers out there, even ones who could be better than me."

"Like...the Unknown Champion," Patrick said acting puzzled.

"Yeah, he is beyond any of our abilites of being Pokemon trainers," Max explains.

"You're right, I can find other trainers that I can beat and then beat you next time," Patrick announces.

"Correct," Max responds.

Meagan and Katie were both giggling at Patrick, it just struck Patrick in his head that he lost the battle.

"Yeah, it just came up to me thanks to your giggling," Patrick said in despair.

Moments later, Meagan had a jar of pickles in her hand. Katie and Max really wanted to watch this.

"This is going to be hilarious," Max chuckled.

Meagan stuffed the pickle jar opening into Patrick's mouth and the pickle juice went down his mouth. When Patrick drank the juice, he started to cough up and his eyes really watered a lot.

"AHHHHH," Patrick screamed.

"THAT IS SO FUNNY," Meagan laughed.

"WOW," Katie chuckled rolling on the ground.

"Nice," Max happily said.

Patrick just had the urge to barf, but he didn't despite the fact the juice went down his throat and a little through his nose as well. Despite losing, everyone had a good laugh, even Patrick in the state that he put himself in for drinking the juice.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Max Schmidl defeats Patrick Schmidl in a Pokemon battle.**

**Patrick Schmidl: Grovyle learns Dragonbreath**

** Kirlia learns Safeguard**


	233. Water Gym: Tonkels VS Kurowskis, Again!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Mark and Jake Tonkel along with CJ and Heather Kurowski continued took a break from their travels as they relax near the Amazon River. Heather's knee was at 100%, and the four lost a bit of time to let her heal. Luckily, they were thankful that she felt a whole lot better.

"Isn't it a beautiful day," Mark asked.

"It sure is bro," Jake answered.

Mark had his Wartortle, Plusle, Hitmonlee, and Gible out to enjoy the weather. Jake was enjoying the day with his Monferno, Minun, Hitmonchan, and Bagon. CJ and Heather were tending to a Kirlia and a Quagsire.

"I'm sure am proud of these two Pokemon evolving," CJ said.

"Yeah, Mark and Jake are doing a terrific job," Heather complemented, "maybe we should let our Pokemon out."

CJ and Heather didn't have their Pokemon out, but decided that they should let them out and enjoy the nice weather.

"Everybody, come on out," CJ and Heather both yelled out at the same time sending out their Pokemon.

CJ brought out his Pokemon which happened to be his Bibarel, Staravia, Hippopotas, and a new Pokemon that he got. CJ caught a Meditite inside of a cave along the Amazon River.

Heather brought out her Pokemon, and her team was completely different. Heather's Surskit evolved into a Masquerain, and along the way she caught a Venonat, but she still had Kricketune and Paras.

"Okay everybody, why don't you all go play with the other Pokemon," Heather suggested.

All of the Pokemon would run around playing for about an hour, then the four noticed the newly evolved Kirlia and Quagsire and the newly caught Meditite and Venonat.

"You know, the Pokemon that we just got haven't really gotten much work in," Mark said looking at the four Pokemon.

"Yeah, so," CJ replied.

"Why don't we have a tag battle, me and Mark, against you and Heather," Jake suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea," Heather agreed.

"Okay, my Kirlia and Jake's Quagsire, against CJ's Meditite and Heather's Venonat," Mark announced.

"Let's get it on," CJ responded to the idea of a tag battle.

Right when they were about to battle, the old man who loves to referee Pokemon battles pops his head out of the river.

"I get to referee," the old man screamed.

"Wait, I heard on the news you got arrested for going into somebody's house and you got placed under house arrest," Heather explained.

"Yeah, but I managed to get it off and put the ankle braclet on a decoy," the old man explained, "now I can freely referee battles again!"

All four, feeling embrassed, got ready for their battle with Mark and Jake along with their Kirlia and Quagsire on one side, and CJ and Heather with their Meditite and Venonat on the other side.

"This Pokemon battle between the two trainers on my left, and the two trainers on my right will now begin. This is a tag battle, and the last two trainers standing will win. Now let the battle begin," the old man announced.

"Kirlia, use Calm Mind," Mark yelled out.

"Quagsire, use Rain Dance," Jake commanded.

While Kirlia used Calm Mind to raise its power, Quagsire used Rain Dance to summon rain from the sky. Now the battle looked pretty intense with the rain pouring down from the sky.

"Meditite, use Meditate," CJ shouted,

"Venonat, while Meditite is raising its power, use Poisonpowder," Heather ordered.

Venonat brought out a poisonous spore from its attenas while Meditite use Meditate to prepare for battle. Poisonpowder was coming right at Kirlia and Quagsire, and neither Pokemon were ready for that attack as it would hit both Pokemon.

"Kirlia," Mark cried.

"Quagsire," Jake called.

Kirlia and Quagsire were feeling pretty weakened, and the Tonkel twins had to find a way to counter that.

"Kirlia hurry, use Magical Leaf," Mark yelled out.

Kirlia blasted a Magical Leaf from its arms, and the attack came right at Meditite and Venonat. CJ was ready to counter attack.

"Meditite, use Confusion," CJ retorted.

Meditite used its Confusion to send Magical Leaf right back at Kirlia. The Emotion Pokemon didn't have time to dodge as it was pummeled by its own attack, and knocked out.

"Kirlia is unable to battle," the old man shouted.

The rain was coming down hard, and it would be misery for Mark as his Kirlia was down and out. Mark put Kirlia back into its Pokeball and now Jake was on his own with Quagsire.

"Okay Quagsire, lets strike back with Slam," Jake commanded.

Quagsire came up to Meditite and used Slam to smash the Meditate Pokemon on the ground. Meditite took a little bit of damage from the attack, only problem is that Quagsire was so weakened that it couldn't get up. CJ wasn't worried about that.

"Meditite, use Hi Jump Kick to send Quagsire in the air," CJ retorted.

Meditite used its Hi Jump Kick from close range while laying on the ground to blast Quagsire in the air. Meditite got right back up and Venonat was ready to jump into action.

"Now Venonat, use Tackle when Quagsire is coming down," Heather ordered.

Instead of Venonat listening to Heather's command, it decided to jump up in the air and use Tackle. The reason for this was that Venonat was feeling energy inside and just started to burst out glowing.

"Venonat, what are you doing," Heather called out.

Venonat was beginning to evolve, and it was no longer the insect Pokemon Venonat, it was now the Poison Moth Pokemon Venomoth. Heather was surprised to see that Venonat evolved so quickly.

"Venonat, evolved," Heather said in shock.

Venomoth used Tackle on Quagsire, and the impact was painful for the Water Fish Pokemon. Now Venomoth was ready to deliver the finishing blow.

"Venomoth, use Silver Wind," Heather yelled out.

Venomoth just evolved and it somehow knew Silver Wind. A bunch of silver cutters in the form of wind was directed right at Quagsire, and then it would fall back to the ground defeated.

"Quagsire is unable to battle, the winners are Meditite and Quagsire! The winners of this Pokemon battle are the trainers on my right," the old man announced.

The rain continued to fall, and it all of a sudden got windy. The wind was so strong that the old man blew away, but everyone else stayed right where they were. The sky finally cleared and Mark and Jake knew that they lost.

"Wow Heather, I'm surprised that Venonat evolved," CJ responded.

"Yeah, I was too," Heather replied, "This was only Venonat's first Pokemon battle and it already evolved."

"Well I don't care if Venonat evolved or not, you both did very well," Mark kindly said.

"Meditite and Venomoth were excellent," Jake complemented.

"Thanks, but we have a lot of work to do for these Pokemon to get a whole lot better," CJ explained.

"Yeah, Kirlia and Quagsire do need a little work," Heather suggested.

"We should improve everything with our Pokemon if we ever want to go further and get to the Pokemon Grand Prix," Mark responded.

The four Pokemon trainers were all proud of what has happened, including Mark and Jake who lost badly to CJ and Heather. They all need to know that there are some tougher trainers in the world, and they need to know how to beat all of them.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**CJ Kurowski and Heather Kurowski defeat Mark Tonkel and Jake Tonkel in a Pokemon Tag Battle**

**Mark Tonkel: Ralts evolved into Kirlia**

**Jake Tonkel: Wooper evolved into Quagsire**

**CJ Kurowski: Caught a Meditite**

**Heather Kurowski: Surskit evolved into Masquerain**

** Caught a Venonat**

** Venonat evolves into Venomoth**


	234. Water Gym: Groudon's Grotto

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Patrick, Meagan, and Katie continued their adventure to Rio de Janeiro hoping to get to the Water Gym. Patrick just lost a fierce Pokemon battle to his brother, and then lost a bet that was made in the middle of the battle.

"I still feel the rotten taste of pickle juice inside of me," Patrick said quivering.

"Oh, quit being a baby," Meagan jokingly replied.

"Yeah, we ate some pickles and they aren't that bad," Katie responded.

"This pickle juice thing is number two on the things I'm not happy about, number one is that I lost to my brother Max," Patrick explained.

Patrick was feeling bitter about losing to his brother, but he knew that he earned every gym token that he got. Now the group was hoping to get to the eight token mark while they travel down the road.

Then all of a sudden, the sky started to look a little overcast and the group was wondering if it was going to rain.

"It better not be raining," Katie said looking up in the sky.

"Those clouds don't look normal, they look like volcano smoke," Patrick replied.

"But there isn't a volcano anywhere around here," Meagan mentions.

The clouds weren't normal as they were coming up to a giant rock. The group was looking around seeing what it could be, and the theory was that it was coming from that rock.

"What is that," Meagan asked.

"Let's check it out," Patrick replied.

The group ran towards the giant rock, and then they see an ancient looking acrh which was the enterance to a cave. As they got up closer, they saw two statues of Groudon and the cave was guarded by two old men with blue eyes and a goatee, wearing black cloaks and brown sandals. Everyone thought it might be some sort of ritual going on.

"Excuse me, what is that," Patrick asked.

"This is the enterance to Groudon's Grotto, it is here where the legendary Pokemon Groudon lives," one of the men explained.

"Are you saying that the ancient Pokemon Groudon lives in this cave," Katie asked while acting excited.

"Yes, but no one is allowed to enter this cave," the other man explained.

"Why can't we go in," Meagan questioned.

"Groudon is heard to be the creator of the land, we wish to make sure no one disturbs Groudon," one of the old men explained.

"Why is that," Meagan asked.

"You see, a long time ago there was a battle between Groudon and Kyogre," the wise old man explained.

_Flashback_

_The sky was darkened with a whole bunch of raining pouring while there was a massive amount of sunlight flowing into the sky as well. It showed that there was a battle between Groudon and Kyogre._

"Groudon fought to expand the landmass, and Kyogre faught to expand the sea," the wise old man told.

_Groudon was using Eruption and Kyogre was using Hydro Pump to attack each other. The fight never seemed to end, and the world was in chaos._

"Then, one day they were intruded by the ancient Pokemon Rayquaza," the other wise old man told, "it would descend to the land if Groudon and Kyogre were to fight."

_Groudon and Kyogre stopped their fighting and departed. Groudon went deep into the earth, and Kyogre swam deep into the sea._

_End Flashback_

"A shrine was built in Rayquaza's honor, it was a giant tower where it could rest," the wise old man explained, "and a little bit of their power was used to create a barrier so it wouldn't be disturbed, and Rayquaza can safely get up to full strength."

"Amazing, I heard of stories of Groudon, Kyogre, and Rayquaza, but I never knew they actually could exist," Patrick said in belief.

"It's true that the ancient Pokemon Groudon lies in this cave," Meagan asked.

"And where would we find Kyogre," Katie questioned.

"Groudon sleeps here in this Grotto while Kyogre sleeps somewhere else," the wise old man told, "we can't have anyone disturb Groudon or it could awaken and decide to go to war again with Kyogre."

"What about Rayquaza," Patrick asked, "where is that tower?"

"As we said, a barrier was placed so no one could get in if it were to return," the other wise old man explained.

The group was amzed to hear the story of the three Pokemon, but it would be a bigger treat if they could actually see the Pokemon.

"How is it possible for us to meet Groudon," Patrick asked.

"No one is allowed to enter this cave," the wise old man demanded.

Up in the sky, there was a small hidden floating camera that was analyzing the whole scenario. It was a miniture Darkdust camera monitored by none other than Sneavely who was in its helicopter.

"So, in this cave lies Groudon," Sneavely smirked to himself, "Looks like Groudon is going to get a big surprise."

The group was all bummed out, they really were hoping to get a look at Groudon. For protection reason, no one is permitted to enter Groudon's Grotto unless something is wrong.

"Well, I was hoping to see Groudon, but that won't happen," Patrick replied.

Then, the two old men noticed something out in the distance, it was an army of Darkdust soldiers who were trying to get in.

"Darkdust soldiers," Meagan cried out.

There were ten soldiers were all getting closer to the cave enterance, and the two old men guarded the enterance.

"YOU MAY NOT PASS!" the men yelled out.

"Zubat, use Supersonic," a Darkdust soldier shouted out sending out a Zubat that would use Supersonic.

The two men were baffled and just kneeled to the ground. Then there was a man in looked like to be a Darkdust uniform, but the helmet was replaced with a purple headband.

"Gordon, go in and capture that Groudon," Sneavely ordered.

"Yes Sneavely," Gordon answered.

Gordon was a high ranked soldier for Darkdust, but its extremely pale to the level of the administrators. He and the other nine soldiers ran inside Groudon's Grotto and the two men who guarded the enterance to the cave were in despair.

"Oh no, they went inside," one of the wise men said.

"Groudon is in great danger," the other wise man replied.

Patrick and the Puente sisters went up to the old men who were still down on the ground in fear.

"Why don't we go in after them, we know they're up to no good," Patrick suggested.

"Yeah, we dealt with Darkdust plenty of times so we can handle this," Meagan explained.

"Leave it to us," Katie responded.

The two men looked at Patrick, Meagan, and Katie like they were angels coming from the sky. The two men had to accept their offer to help.

"You may go in, but please do not let Groudon get hurt," one of the wise men replied.

"That is a promise," Patrick smiled, "come on girls, lets get Darkdust out of there!"

The group went inside Groudon's Grotto and the two old men looked out as they entered the cave. They knew that the kids could be trusted in stoping Darkdust.

"I hope they can save Groudon from what's coming up," one of the wise men said.

"I hope so too," the other wise man replied.

**Pokemon Updates: NONE**


	235. Water Gym: Land Warriors

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

The inside of Groudon's Grotto was actually a maze with brown rocks and symbols of Groudon on the wall. The place was created by Groudon so that no intruders would ever find it, and that they could get lost forever.

Darkdust soldiers were running all over the place searching for the Continent Pokemon Groudon. The leader of that pact Gordon was trying to see where he could locate the ancient Pokemon Groudon.

"Where is it, where is Groudon," Gordon angrily asked himself.

All of the soldiers seemed to be lost as they were searching for Groudon. Meanwhile, the group entered and before they went deep into the cave, they noticed a room that Darkdust probably passed through along the way.

"Wow, what is this," Katie asked all puzzled.

The room had many ancient drawings of Groudon and how it served its purpose of raising the landmass.

"I think this is a room that tells the story of Groudon," Patrick answered looking around.

One of the drawings inside showed Groudon raising mountains, there was also one of Groudon bringing out massive sunlight, and another showed Groudon in a fight with Kyogre.

"Wow, its amazing what Groudon can do," Patrick said all amazed.

"This room tells that it's known as the Pokemon of the land," Meagan replied.

"You might be right on that Meagan, Groudon is the Pokemon that mainly controls the land," Patrick lectures.

The group didn't know anything of what was beyond the room, that it was nothing but a big maze inside. Just as they were about to make a run through the passageway that leads them into the maze, Patrick noticed a writing on the wall.

"Everyone, look at this," Patrick yelled out.

Meagan and Katie joined Patrick at the wall where he noticed the writing, it actually looked like braille. Patrick figured that it looked like braille because he has heard of it before.

"Is that braille writing," Meagan asked.

"Yeah, but I have no clue how to understand it," Patrick answered.

"Guys, shouldn't we be going after Darkdust," Katie mentions.

"We will if we can figure this out," Patrick replied.

The truth was that they shouldn't be in any rush because the Darkdust soliders are all lost like crazy. As seen in the caves, Gordon and the rest were having absolutely no luck finding Darkdust.

"Gordon, its come to my attention that this some sort of mad maze," one of the soldiers complained.

"I've figured, why would Groudon want to live inside of a maze," Gordon pouted, "where are the rest of the soldiers?"

The other Darkdust soldiers all ran back to where Gordon and the other soldier was, and they collided with each other knocking each other over.

"Great, just great," Gordon replied.

Back at the main room near the enterance, Patrick was using his Pokemon Scanner to identify the braille writing on the wall. The Pokemon Scanner was capable of doing a whole bunch of stuff for everyone.

"Okay, I analyzed the writing on the wall with my Pokemon Scanner," Patrick commented.

"What does it say," Meagan asked.

"It reads, _Groudon has been in an eternal feud with Kyogre for almost all of time. When Rayquaza came in to stop the madness, the world was restored to order and Groudon returned to this exact spot. The only way anyone can find Groudon in this Grotto is by feeling the heat of Groudon. The hotter it feels, the closer you will come to the ancient Pokemon of the land._"Patrick read.

What the writing on the wall said is that there is a maze up ahead, but they have to feel the heat of Groudon in order to find it. This was also showing that the Darkdust soldiers were running around in circles all this time.

"What does that mean," Katie asked.

"It means when it feels hotter as we go deeper, then we get closer," Patrick explained.

"Then lets go," Meagan said.

"Come on, we can't keep waiting like this anymore," Katie responded.

The group went through the room and began to journey through the maze. Darkdust soldiers began to scatter around again, and they would spot Patrick, Meagan, and Katie.

"It's them," one of the soldier called out.

There were three Darkdust soldiers and they would all take out Pokeballs. Patrick, Meagan, and Katie all took out Pokeballs to counter attack the soldiers. The three Darkdust soldiers sent out a Rattata, Poochyena, and a Glameow.

"Larvitar, go!" Patrick shouted bringing out Larvitar.

"Snorunt, attack," Meagan hollered sending out Snorunt.

"It's Meowth time," Katie yelled out calling out her Meowth.

"Larvitar, use Thrash," Patrick commanded.

"Snorunt, use Blizzard," Meagan ordered.

"Meowth, attack with Pay Day," Katie yelled out.

Larvitar barreled down Rattata with Thrash, while Snorunt frooze Poochyena in its tracks with Blizzard, and Meowth used Pay Day to knock out Glameow. The three attacks also took down the Darkdust soldiers, and the entire group proceeded with caution.

"It's starting to feel hot," Patrick mentions.

"NO!" Katie pouted.

"I wasn't asking you to do that Katie, not at a time like this," Patrick replies.

"Sorry, that was my mistake," Katie explains.

Then the entire group would hit a three way intersection where they were surrounded by six Darkdust soldiers, two from each path. All of them got in the way, and the group wanted to do what they could to get past them.

"You will not hurt Groudon," Patrick yells out.

The Darkdust soldiers attacked sending out a Spearow, a Wooper, a Sentret, a Zigzagoon, a Snubbull, and a Electrike.

"Larvitar, use Thrash once again," Patrick commanded.

Larvitar rushed at Spearow and Wooper and hit them both at the same time with Thrash knocking them out.

"Snorunt, attack with Icy Wind," Meagan yelled out.

Snorunt brought out a windy chill into the battlefield which was its Icy Wind. The attack hit Sentret and Zigzagoon delivering the KO.

"Meowth, use Fury Swipes," Katie shouted.

Meowth attacked Snubbull with Fury Swipes, and it was aware the Glameow was behind the Scratch Cat Pokemon. Meowth and Glameow dueled it out, and despite Glameow being stronger thanks to Darkdust, Meowth overpowered Glameow. All of the soldiers were knocked out cold as well.

"Excellent work, now to find Groudon," Patrick announced.

Patrick, Meagan, and Katie continued onward through the cave only to be unaware that Gordon was following them. The group seems as if they were coming closer to finding the legendary Pokemon Groudon.

**Pokemon Updates: NONE**


	236. Water Gym: Pokemon Underworld

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

The group went deeper into Groudon's Grotto, and the cave was getting hotter and the tempature was rising. All they could do was walk deeper in the cave, having to try and stay cool.

"It's getting hotter down here, and don't even think about it Katie," Meagan roared.

"I wasn't going to do that," Katie responded.

After a torturing walk through the maze, the group finally found a giant room inside where it looked liked they went into the underworld. The room they entered wasn't even a room, it expanded miles beyond the place, and lava was right below them.

"Is this where Groudon thrives," Patrick questioned himself.

Patrick was seeing red pointed rocks sticking up in the form of a circle, and saw bubbles coming from the middle of the circle inside the lava. The group was on a platform hanging from the part of the ceiling they just came from.

"I don't think were even on the surface anymore," Meagan responded.

"Looks like the underworld for Pokemon," Katie said looking around.

"How are we going to find Groudon," Patrick asked, "I really wanted to see Groudon."

The place looked big, but they had nowhere to go. Then the group was spotted by a Darkdust soldier, that soldier was none other than Gordon.

"Gotcha," Gordon yelled out.

The group saw Gordon right behind them, he caught them cornered right at where they should've found Groudon.

"Darkdust," they all yelled in union.

"That's right, I take it you know where Groudon is. Where is Groudon so we can capture it," Gordon asked angrily.

"We don't know, and we're telling the truth," Meagan answered.

"Then I will have to torture all of you until you tell me," Gordon screamed taking out three Pokeballs that were Darkdust Pokeballs.

Patrick, Meagan, and Katie all got their Pokeballs out ready to battle the Darkdust soldier Gordon.

"Now, go Raticate! Go, Sandslash! Go Tentacruel," Gordon shouted sending out a Raticate, Sandslash, and Tentacruel that were effected by Darkdust.

They weren't 100% sure about the Pokemon, so Patrick looked up Raticate on his Pokemon Scanner while Meagan took a look at Sandslash with her Pokemon Scanner, and Katie got a peek at Tentacruel with her Pokemon Scanner.

"Furret, I choose you," Patrick yelled out sending out Furret.

"Azumarill, come on out," Meagan shouted sending out Azumarill.

"It's Spheal time," Katie retorted calling out her Spheal.

It was Gordon's Raticate, Sandslash, and Tentacruel against Patrick's Furret, Meagan's Azumarill, and Katie's Spheal.

"Raticate, use Hyper Fang! Sandslash use Crush Claw! Tentacruel use Bubblebeam," Gordon commanded to all three of his Pokemon.

"Okay Furret, use Scratch on Raticate," Patrick shouted.

"Azumarill, attack Sandslash with Aqua Tail," Meagan ordered.

"Spheal, use Frost Breath on Tentacruel," Katie commanded.

Raticate was coming at Furret with Hyper Fang, but Furret overtook Raticate easily with Scratch. Sandslash got Azumarill caught in its track coming at it with Crush Claw, and it was just what Azumarill wanted as it struck Sandslash hard with Aqua Tail. Tentacruel blasted a Bubblebeam attack from its mouth while Spheal countered with Frost Breath, and the two attacks dueled it out but Frost Breath would take over Bubblebeam.

"What, no!" Gordon cried out loud.

Neither Pokemon were able to get up, and Furret, Azumarill, and Spheal got Gordon cornered now.

"Our Pokemon are supposed to be powerful," Gordon screamed.

"Wake up, the power your organization gave to your Pokemon is false," Patrick explained, "the real strength inside of a Pokemon comes from trust and love."

"LIARS!" Gordon screamed, "I will capture you Groudon! FOR DARKDUST!"

Gordon got out a bazooka that was huge and heavily loaded, it was a miniture travel size so that it wouldn't get the way of anything. Gordon was ready to blast right at the lava.

"What are you doing," Meagan yelled out.

"You're going to wake Groudon," Katie cried.

"I don't care, Groudon is to come with us and that's final," Gordon yelled.

Just as Gordon was ready to fire away with the bazooka, Spheal blasted a last second Ice Ball at the bazooka knocking it down the cliff and into the lava.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Gordon cried.

The bazooka to capture Groudon was gone, and Katie was proud of Spheal for that move.

"Good job Spheal," Katie complemented.

Then a rumbling sound started to rattle the place frightening everyone around.

"Oh no, what is this? I'm outta here," Gordon screamed running for the exit taking his Pokemon with him.

Patrick, Meagan, Katie, Furret, Azumarill, and Spheal didn't move a muscle as they wondered what it was. Then they spotted in the circle that coming out of the lava was a strange creature.

"OH MY GOSH, WHAT IS THAT!" Meagan screamed in fear.

"Don't hurt us, we don't mean any harm," Katie trembled.

Patrick was looking closely at the creature from where he was, and then he discovers that it is none other than the ancient Pokemon of the land, Groudon.

"It's Groudon," Patrick responded.

"How do you know," Meagan asked, "you never seen it before."

"I just have this feeling it is Groudon," Patrick answered.

Groudon looked closely at the group of Pokemon trainers and the Pokemon that were around them. Groudon had the feeling that it could trust the entire group, and that it may have just helped them.

"Greetings," Groudon spoke.

Everyone was surprised to hear that Groudon actually spoke to the entire group, they all just stood there and listened.

"Groudon," Patrick questioned.

"Travelers, I felt what was going on here, I can trust you," Groudon spoke.

"You know that we saved you," Katie asked.

"Yes, and I am grateful to you all," Groudon commented, "That man was going to do horrible things to me."

"You're welcome," Meagan kindly responded.

Groudon seemed it could trust Patrick, Meagan, and Katie as its friends. Now they wanted to see if they could learn more about Groudon.

"So Groudon, this is where you thrive," Patrick asked.

"Yes it is, this is where I rest. It's better known here as the Pokemon Underworld. The tunnels to this place was created by my powers, and a maze was made to make sure finding me would be hard to any human or Pokemon," Groudon explained.

"So, I heard about your war with Kyogre," Patrick mentions.

"Ah yes, Kyogre is seen as the creator of sea. We faught for many years until Rayquaza came in to settle everything," Groudon told.

"So you don't fight with Kyogre anymore," Patrick asked.

"No, I must let the people and Pokemon live together in harmony and my war with Kyogre has to be put aside for a long time," Groudon responded.

"Do you know where Kyogre thrives," Meagan asked.

"Don't ask Groudon that, it doesn't know where Kyogre is," Katie retailated.

"No worries, Kyogre knows a little bit of what happened," Groudon said, "but this is all I remember about the past. Kyogre has a sanctuary at a reservoir nearby where the enterance to this place is."

"Thank you Groudon," Patrick replied.

"You're welcome," Groudon replied, "and a little bit of my energy will inside all of you so if you ever find that tower I heard about you will enter the tower."

Groudon started to glow red and deliver a small bit of energy into the three Pokemon trainers. Furret, Azumarill, and Spheal were all amazed by the fact that they saw Groudon.

"I will send you back to the surface world, you must continue living your lives," Groudon said, "Farewell."

Groudon then transported the entire group and their Pokemon back to the enterance of Groudon's Grotto. Patrick, Meagan, and Katie were all amazed where they were.

"Were back outside," Katie said.

"I know, Groudon did that to us," Meagan said in amazement.

"Yeah, it seems we not only met a legendary Pokemon, but became friends with it too," Patrick explained.

Then, the group saw the two old men looking at them all shocked. They wondered how they got back so quickly.

"Excuse me, how did you make it," one of the old men asked.

"It was Groudon, it was thankful for saving it from Darkdust," Patrick mentions.

"Yeah, but it has no intentions to battle with Kyogre anytime soon," Meagan explains.

"Groudon accepted us as its friends," Katie replies.

"That is wonderful, and we saw those no good men run out of here all scared probably meaning you took care of them," the other old man said.

"That's right," Patrick answers, "no one will bother Groudon anymore."

As the group was speaking about the entire events that occured, Sneavely got a call from Gordon while he was in his helicopter.

"What do you mean you failed," Sneavely yelled.

"I'm sorry sir, they ruined our plans to catch Groudon," Gordon explained.

"You will not run anymore of my operations, you're dismissed," Sneavely grunted hanging up the phone.

Sneavely was angry that Patrick had to get the way of another one of Darkdust's plans. Then something came to his mind about the group running into Groudon. He turned on his micro camera and spied in on his conversation.

"Well, if they found Groudon, maybe they got information on Kyogre as well," Sneavely said to himself.

"Well, the closest reservoir happens to be the Tres Marias Reservoir. That is where Kyogre sleeps," one of the old men explained.

"I thought Kyogre lives in the ocean," Katie said to herself.

"It's best resting spot is that reservoir, maybe Kyogre or the guardians of where Kyogre sleeps can explain about everything about Kyogre," the other old man explained.

"Ah, Tres Marias Reservoir, hopefully we can catch Kyogre there," Sneavely said to himself.

Sneavely signed off and decided to search for Kyogre while he kept an eye on Patrick. The group decided since the reservoir wasn't out of the way of Rio de Janerio, they all decided to check it out.

The group was strolling down the path wondering how cool it would be to also run into Kyogre.

"So, since we met Groudon and Kyogre is nearby, it would be best to meet Kyogre," Patrick explained.

"You're absolutely right Patrick," Meagan agreed.

"Next stop, Tres Marias Reservoir," Katie exclaimed.

Now the sun sets with a clear sky, and the group is now in search of the ancient Pokemon Kyogre. Little do they know, Sneavely is keeping an eye on Patrick and the entire group while they travel.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**The group defeats Darkdust soldier Gordon**

**The group encounters Groudon**


	237. Water Gym: Emily VS Calahagn Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Emily Rozak continued her Pokemon journey as she was trying to get into the Pokemon Grand Prix. She caught a lot of Pokemon, but she stuck with the six Pokemon she had with her.

It was a nice and sunny day where she traveled on an open plain with all of her Pokemon. She had Ivysaur, Linoone, Roselia, Aipom, Spinda, and her Poliwag that ended up evolving into Poliwhirl.

"Guys, isn't it a wonderful day today," Emily asked all of her Pokemon.

All of her Pokemon happily nodded yes to Emily, and she was pleased with the fact that her Pokemon were happy.

"I just would like something to happen right now," Emily said to herself.

Then Emily saw a familiar face coming towards her. She remember the boy that was about to run into her, it was Calahagn Adduci.

"Is that, Calahagn," Emily yelled.

Calahagn heard Emily's calling, and he noticed that it was Emily and came quickly to the fun loving Pokemon trainer as possible.

"Calahagn, what's up," Emily greeted.

"Hey there Emily, its a big surprise to see you here," Calahagn responded.

"I know it is, it's been a long time since we last met," Emily replied.

Emily and Calahagn were pretty happy to see each other again, after they have gone through a whole bunch of hardships during their Pokemon journey. Calahagn saw the team of Pokemon that was with her.

"Well, I see you got plenty of Pokemon," Calahagn complemented.

"Thanks, I got like 75 Pokemon," Emily spoke.

"Whoa, 75 different Pokemon," Calahagn gasped.

"Yeah, and here you see my Bulbasaur which has evolved into Ivysaur, my Zigzagoon which has evolved into Linoone, my Roselia, and I got an Aipom, Spinda, and a Poliwhirl which was orginally a Poliwag," Emily explained showing off all of her Pokemon.

Calahagn was so impressed with her collection of Pokemon that he felt like he needed to show her the Pokemon that he got.

"That's a good bunch, you want to see my Pokemon," Calahagn asked.

"Sure," Emily answered.

"Okay then, everyone come on out," Calahagn yelled out tossing up all of his Pokeballs.

Calahagn called out his Croconaw, Duskull, Croagunk, and Heracross. He also had out his Pidgeotto which evolved from Pidgey, and he managed to catch himself a Lickitung as well.

"Emily, this is my Croconaw which evolved from Totodile, and Pidgeotto which has evovled from Pidgey, you remember Duskull, and I want you to meet Croagunk, Heracross, and Licitung," Calahagn replied introducing his Pokemon team to Emily.

"That's a nice team of Pokemon you got there," Emily complemented.

"Thanks Emily," Calahagn replied.

After Emily and Calahagn looked at each other's Pokemon, they decided to talk about all of the events that occured while they were traveling.

"So Emily, what have you been up to during your adventures," Calahagn asked.

"Well, I caught about 75 different Pokemon, and I got about six gym tokens to help me get into the Pokemon Grand Prix," Emily explained, "but hear is the worst thing that has happened to me."

"Tell me about it," Calahagn suggested.

"Okay, I met this guy named Victor and lost a battle and bet to him," Emily told, "I had to go out to dinner with him and he was all rude."

"How rude was he," Calahagn asked.

"He just put his big feet in his platform boots on the table, snapped his fingers and told him to bring his food," Emily explained, "and then Spinda came out and punched him out of the restraunt."

"That's good, we don't need to deal with any more rude people in this world," Calahagn spoke, "As for me, I had a battle with Patrick's brother Max."

"Wow, how did you do against him," Emily asked.

"I lost, but Max was a worthy opponent," Calahagn explained, "and then I ran into Patrick, Meagan, and Katie while I was training in the Colombus Mountains."

"I ran into them too back in San Juan, where I watched Katie beat Mocha for the Fire Token," Emily replied.

"That's cool, but when I was with them, we dealt with Darkdust," Calahagn explained.

Emily wanted to hear more about Calahagn while he was with Patrick, Meagan, and Katie and they encountered Darkdust. Emily didn't have any idea who Darkdust was, but Calahagn told the story of when they encountered Riley.

"Riley, who was one of the administrators for Darkdust, confronted me, Patrick, Meagan, and Katie. We had to battle him, and we were able to defeat his Pokemon, but he got away with what he did," Calahagn explained.

"What did he do," Emily asked.

"He took something called the Water Orb," Calahagn answered, "I don't know what they're going to use it for, but I don't think its good."

Calahagn shook his head in shame because he wanted to know where Darkdust was so he could teach them a lesson. Emily snapped Calahagn out of it, and he got his smile back on his face.

"We been doing well, and now I'm wondering," Emily said.

"Yes," Calahagn replied.

"Do you want to have a Pokemon battle," Emily asked.

"Why not, its been a while, and I want to see how you're doing," Calahagn responded.

A Kangaskhan approached the two Pokemon trainers, and inside the pouch was the same old man. He popped out of Kangaskhan's pouch and scared both Emily and Calahagn.

"AH," both screamed in union.

"I'm the referee of this Pokemon battle, and you will like it," the old man shouted to both Emily and Calahagn.

Emily and Calahagn were getting annoyed with the old man who pops up out of nowhere, in fact everyone in this world is. Now Emily and Calahagn were ready to take part in a Pokemon battle.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Emily Rozak: Poliwag evolved into Poliwhirl**

**Calahagn Adduci: Pidgey evolved into Pidgeotto**

** Caught a Lickitung**


	238. Water Gym: Emily VS Calahagn Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Emily was standing on one side while Calahagn was standing on the other side. The two Pokemon trainers were ready to battle as the old man was on the sidelines refereeing the Pokemon battle.

"This Pokemon battle between the trainer on my left and the trainer on my right will now begin! Each trainer may use up to three Pokemon, now let the battle begin," the old man announced.

"Come on out Poliwhirl," Emily yelled out sending out her Poliwhirl.

"Okay Lickitung, I choose you," Calahagn shouted sending out his Lickitung.

Emily's Poliwhirl was standing on one side while Calahagn's Lickitung was standing on the other side as they were both ready to battle.

"Poliwhirl, use Belly Drum," Emily yelled out to her Poliwhirl.

Poliwhirl started to use Belly Drum, and its power went all the way up to its maximum. Now Emily needed to decide what attack Poliwhirl would use while Calahagn began to attack.

"Lickitung, use your Lick on Poliwhirl," Calahagn shouted to his Lickitung.

Lickitung started to bring its tounge out and used Lick on Poliwhirl, and the Tadpole Pokemon started to look scared after feeling the lick. Emily wasn't happy about that, and neither was her Poliwhirl.

"Poliwhirl, snap out of it," Emily called out.

Poliwhirl was still looking stunned in front of Lickitung, and Calahagn wanted to take advantage of it.

"Okay Lickitung, use Wrap," Calahagn shouted.

Lickitung used its tongue to wrap Poliwhirl into a bind, and Poliwhirl couldn't move. Poliwhirl didn't even try to move, and Emily had to call out an attack.

"Poliwhirl, try to escape with Bubblebeam," Emily yelled out.

Poliwhirl tried snapping out of it by using Bubblebeam, but its tongue was to powerful to feel any sort of damage. Emily didn't seem to have any other options as Lickitung was in control.

"Lickitung, twirl Poliwhirl in the air and use Stomp when it hits the ground," Calahagn commanded to his Lickitung.

Lickitung swung Poliwhirl around and then flung the Tadpole Pokemon in the air. Then Poliwhirl came back down to the ground, and struggled to get up. Lickitung used Stomp lightly to take out Poliwhirl, and that was over.

"Poliwhirl is unable to battle, the winner is Lickitung," the old man shouted.

Poliwhirl never stood a chance against Lickitung when it used Lick on it. Now Emily was down to two Pokemon and she needed to think of a way to beat that Lickitung.

"Okay then, since Poliwhirl couldn't do much, I choose Roselia," Emily shouted sending out her Roselia.

Emily was hoping that Roselia could beat Calahagn's Lickitung, just as long Roselia avoids the Lick attack.

"Let's continue, Lickitung use Slam," Calahagn commanded.

"Roselia, use Ingrain, and then Grasswhistle," Emily ordered to her Roselia.

Lickitung was about to attack Roselia with Slam, but Roselia put its roots in the ground to gain nutrients, and then used Grasswhistle to put Lickitung to sleep. The Licking Pokemon was taking a nap, and now Roselia was in control.

"No, Lickitung is asleep," Calahagn pouted.

"Roselia, use Petal Dance," Emily yelled out.

Roselia started to twirl, and then summoned a whole bunch of petals to attack Lickitung with Petal Dance. Lickitung woke up and felt the massive damage, and was then knocked out.

"Lickitung is unable to battle, the winner is Roselia," the old man shouted.

Calahagn's Lickitung could not continue as Emily's Roselia bloomed in its match with Lickitung, now Calahagn was going to send out his next Pokemon.

"Now I'm really going to mean business, go Pidgeotto," Calahagn shouted sending out his Pidgeotto.

Roselia had no chance against Calahagn's Pidgeotto as it was a flying type, and Roselia was a grass type. Calahagn had a huge advantage against Emily now.

"Pidgeotto, attack Roselia with Air Cutter," Calahagn ordered to his Pidgeotto.

Pidgeotto used its Air Cutter on Roselia, and the Thorn Pokemon couldn't handle the power of Air Cutter. Roselia was hurt, but was slightly recovering with the help of its Ingrain.

"Now finish it off with Gust," Calahagn commanded.

Pidgeotto used Gust to wipe out the Thorn Pokemon Roselia as it was KO'd.

"Roselia is unable to battle, the winner is Pidgeotto," the old man shouted.

Emily was impressed with Calahagn, but now she was down to her last Pokemon. There was one Pokemon that she heavily planned on using.

"I know its a disadvantage, but go Ivysaur," Emily cried out sending out her Ivysaur.

Ivysaur was put in the hot seat when it had to face Pidgeotto, but Emily didn't seem to care, neither did Ivysaur. All the Seed Pokemon wanted to do was to defeat Calahagn's Pidgeotto.

"Seriously, another grass Pokemon," Calahagn said.

"I don't care about Pokemon type, its all about who is better," Emily explained, "Ivysaur use Petal Dance!"

Ivysaur began to attack with Petal Dance sending petals right at Pidgeotto just like how Roselia used Petal Dance to beat Calahagn's Lickitung. Pidgeotto couldn't seem to get out of the way as it took a beating from Ivysaur's attack.

"Now finish it off with Venoshock," Emily commanded.

Ivysaur used Venoshock to bring out a whole bunch of poisonous spores and deliver them right to Pidgeotto causing it to be poisoned and knocked out of the battle.

"Pidgeotto is unable to battle, the winner is Ivysaur," the old man shouted.

Calahagn was impressed that Ivysaur would easily conquer his Pidgeotto with just two attacks. One thing he did know was that the winner of the next matchup would win the Pokemon battle.

"You're doing a great job Emily," Calahagn complemented.

"Thanks Calahagn, aren't you going to send out your last Pokemon," Emily asked.

"Yes I am, I'll send out my starter too," Calahagn responded taking out his last Pokeball, "Go Croconaw!"

Calahagn sent out his Croconaw to take on Emily's Ivysaur. Croconaw was a water type, but Calahagn didn't care about type advantages or disadvantages just like how Emily didn't care about advantages or disadvantages either.

"Are you ready Calahagn," Emily asked.

"Yes I am," Calahagn answered.

"Okay then, Ivysaur use Razor Leaf," Emily yelled out.

Ivysaur stood and fired a Razor Leaf attack right at Croconaw. The Big Jaw Pokemon just stood there waiting for Calahagn to give an order.

"Croconaw, dodge it," Calahagn retorted.

Croconaw jumped out of the way, and started to look at Ivysaur with a fierce look.

"Good job, now use Scary Face," Calahagn shouted.

Croconaw used its Scary Face to frighten Ivysaur, and the Seed Pokemon was just standing there in shock unable to move.

"Ivysaur, use Vine Whip," Emily cried out.

Ivysaur couldn't do anything as it was feared by Croconaw's Scary Face. Calahagn feels like he could finish Emily off right now.

"Okay Croconaw, use Thrash," Calahagn commanded.

Croconaw started to ram itself into Ivysaur with a powerful Thrash attack that would send Ivysaur flying backwards and defeating it in the process. The battle was over.

"Ivysaur is unable to battle, the winner is Croconaw! The winner of this Pokemon battle is the trainer on my left," the old man announced.

The same Kangaskhan that the old man was in came back and he jumped into its pouch once again waiving goodbye.

"If there is ever a battle with no referee, I'll be there," the old man yelled out.

Emily and Calahagn turned to each other after tending to their Pokemon. The two were pretty pleased with themselves, and don't know what to say.

"You did a great job Calahagn," Emily replied.

"Thanks, when Croconaw used Scary Face, I pretty much got it," Calahagn explained.

"I know, I need to help Ivysaur get a little bit tougher with the Scary Face attack," Emily mentions.

"Yeah, but you're doing a great job with your Pokemon," said Calahagn.

"Thanks, when I get all sixteen tokens, I will enter the Pokemon Grand Prix and try to beat everyone," Emily said.

"Well, good luck to you," Calahagn replied.

"You too," Emily replied right back.

The two got goinf together, and they found a nearby Pokemon Center where they got their Pokemon to recover. After their Pokemon were nursed to full health, they went their seperate ways hoping to meet again soon.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Calahagn Adduci defeats Emily Rozak in a Pokemon Battle**


	239. Water Gym: Kyogre's Sanctuary

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

The group was getting near Tres Marias Reservoir, and they started to notice that the sky was pretty dark. When they got closer, it started to rain and everyone was willing to take cover somewhere.

"We better find somewhere to stay until the rain passes," Patrick exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'm getting all wet," Meagan whined.

"We got to get inside or we'll get sick," Katie commented.

Patrick, Meagan, and Katie found shelter underneath a giant rock nearby. The group was on the west side of the reservoir, and they couldn't seem to find any towns nearby.

"I can't believe it has to rain right now," Meagan pouted.

"Yeah, I really wanted to find that spot where Kyogre was sleeping," Katie replied.

"I know you do, we'll go once it clears up," Patrick announced to the Puente sisters.

The group waited, and waited, and waited. Four days has come and gone and the rain wasn't showing any signs of letting up. They all thought that maybe they should've brought umbrellas with them.

"It's been almost a week, and its still raining like crazy," Meagan complained.

"I don't know what's going on, were just standing here like sitting ducks waiting for this to stop, and there has been no signs of clearing up," Patrick angrily pouted.

"What can we do," Katie questions herself.

The rain just never ended as the group was just willing to start making a a run for somewhere. Right now the group was going nowhere.

"Okay, lets have a vote on if we should ditch this place and try to fight through the rain," Patrick suggested, "All in favor of getting out of here right now, raise your hand."

Patrick raised his hand, and Meagan and Katie raised their hands too.

"Then its agreed, well try to fight through this storm and try to go further," Patrick announced to the entire group.

"I got to be tough, I know the weather has been bad for four days straight, but we have to get through this," Meagan replied.

Patrick, Meagan, and Katie all made a run from the rock and into the rain. As they got closer to the resevoir, the downpour of the rain only got harder.

"How can it be possible for it to rain for this long," Meagan questioned.

"I don't know honey," Patrick responded.

The group continued to make a massive dash through the rain, and then they came across an ancient looking building with a Kyogre statue. There the group saw two men guarding the enterance to the building.

"Excuse me, can we go inside please," Patrick asked.

"No," said old wise man 1.

"Why not, were getting soaked out here," Katie complained.

"No one is allowed to enter Kyogre's Sanctuary," old wise man 2 responded, "we must make sure no one gets in so Kyogre isn't disturbed if it were to arrive."

They were all angry that they couldn't get in, not because that they couldn't see Kyogre, but that they didn't get a good chance to be dry. No one was enjoying this bad weather, especially that its been going on for four days non-stop.

"Here's a question I can ask you, how can you handle this weather its miserable out here," Patrick questioned.

"We must guard the sanctuary no matter what," said old wise man 1.

"And this rain is actually a sign that Kyogre is here," old wise man 2 explained.

"How do you know Kyogre is here," Meagan asked.

"Wherever Kyogre is, it always rains outside," old wise man 1 explained, "it's Kyogre's special ability. The closer you are to Kyogre, the harder it rains."

"So that's why its been raining for four days," Katie mentions.

"No, its been raining here for all of eternity. Kyogre has been here so much that in a 5 mile radius, the downpour of the rain is eternal," old wise man 2 lectured, "So we don't know if Kyogre is actually here."

"Wow, I'm surprised it hasn't flooded here," Meagan said.

The mystery of the rain was solved, but the group didn't know if Kyogre was inside. Then Patrick went up to the guardians of the sanctuary to tell them what happened earlier.

"Listen here, these goons from an evil organization called Darkdust were out trying to steal Groudon, we managed to get inside to stop them and save Groudon," Patrick told, "and Groudon came up foward to the three of us to thank us."

"Yeah, the least you could do is let us meet Kyogre if its down there," Katie replied.

The two old men weren't sure if they were telling the truth. They didn't believe one word from their mouth that the three Pokemon trainers actually met the ancient Pokemon Groudon. One of the old men put their hand on Patrick's head to feel his mind, and the wise old man was shocked.

"So," wise old man 2 responded.

"He did meet Groudon," said wise old man 1, "but I don't know if he should confront Kyogre."

A helicopter was hovering through this whole downpour, and it turned out to be a Darkdust helicopter. Patrick, Meagan, and Katie noticed the chopper above them and saw a woman who was wearing the same darkdust grunt uniform come in. Only she didn't have her headgear, and she had long redish hair.

"Who are you," wise old man 1 asked.

"I'm Gretta, I've been sent by Darkdust to capture Kyogre," the woman answered, "Ninjask use Shadow Ball."

Gretta sent out a Ninjask and it would use Shadow Ball to attack everyone around. Everyone managed to avoid the attack in time, but Gretta was able to get inside.

"Oh no, she got inside," old wise man 1 panicked.

"Kyogre is in danger," old wise man 2 replied.

"Let us go in, I told you that we saved Groudon," Patrick suggested.

The old men had to debate again on whether to let Patrick go inside Kyogre's Sanctuary. After seeing the Darkdust soldier go inside, they had no choice.

"Okay, you can go in, but hurry," said old wise man 1.

"You can count on us," Patrick replied.

"Let's go," Meagan shouted.

"Darkdust can't get their hands on Kyogre," Katie grumbled.

Patrick, Meagan, and Katie dashed inside Kyogre's Sanctuary while the two guardians watched. There was nothing they could do, so all they can do is hope that the group prevails in getting Gretta out of there.

**Pokemon Updates: NONE**


	240. Water Gym: Eternal Stairway To The Sea

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Patrick, Meagan, and Katie were inside Kyogre's Sanctuary looking for where Kyogre comes to sleep, but mostly looking for Darkdust soldier Gretta. They were scrambling down the stairway where the group found a room with drawings of Kyogre all around.

"What is this place," Patrick questioned looking around.

"Patrick, shouldn't we be looking for the place Kyogre would be," Katie replied.

"We will, this room might explain something about finding where Kyogre is," Patrick explained to Katie.

Katie got the understanding, and so did Meagan. The group went through the room searching for answers on the possible whereabouts of the Sea Basin Pokemon Kyogre.

Elsewhere inside Kyogre's Sanctuary, Gretta was walking down what seemed to be an endless set of stairs. As Gretta went deeper, it seems as if she wasn't making any progress of any kind.

"I've been going down these stairs for hours and still no sign of Kyogre's lair," Gretta exclaimed to herself.

The staircase just seemed to be going on forever, and when she gets down a set of stairs, she comes into a room with stained glass windows of Kyogre with more stairs straight ahead. The process seems to just repeat itself the more she decends.

"How much further," Gretta screamed.

The group heard Gretta's scream, and it startled them because it seemed to be nearby everyone else.

"Did you hear that," Meagan asked.

"Yeah, sounds like that Darkdust soldier who's probably lost," Katie replied.

"That's good, but what's not good is that John heard that," Patrick joked, "get it because he has super sensitive hearing."

"Oh yeah, that's right," Meagan giggled.

They all now knew that Gretta had no idea on where Kyogre was in the sanctuary. Patrick continued to look through the room for things on Kyogre. There was a picture of Kyogre in war with Groudon, and a drawing of Kyogre bringing rain to a land with no moisture.

"There has to be something in this room that can tell the story about Kyogre and where we can find Kyogre," Patrick said to himself.

Gretta heard the group upstairs and decided to go up the stairs and spy on them. She went up one set of stairs and saw that she saw the same room from before which meant all of those stairs she went down, and she never made it forward. Patrick was looking inside and found more braille writing on the wall.

"Hey everyone, I found more braille on the wall," Patrick announced to everyone.

The group took a look at the braille, and Patrick analyzed it with his Pokemon Scanner. The message did read on how the group can come across the ancient Sea Basin Pokemon Kyogre.

"The message reads, _Kyogre has been in an never ending fight with Groudon for. The war would finally stop when the ancient Pokemon Rayquaza came down and stopped the chaos sending Kyogre back to the sea. The only way anyone can come across Kyogre in it's sanctuary is solving a puzzle involving portaits of Kyogre. Feel the lower left part of the art on the first piece of Kyogre art you see on the left." _Patrick read.

Gretta heard everything that Patrick read, and then she spotted them right at the braille message in the room. Just as the group was ready to get moving, they spot the nasty soldier Gretta.

"So, you now know how to get to Kyogre," Gretta yelled out.

"The Darkdust soldier," Meagan shouted.

"That's right, and I want to thank you for helping me, and Kyogre can thank you for letting it join Darkdust," Gretta announced as she ran off.

"We got to stop her," Patrick hollered.

Patrick, Meagan, and Katie made a mad dash down the stairs as they were now in a tight race against Gretta to reach Kyogre. Gretta made it down one set of stairs and found the glass stained windows with Kyogre on all of them.

"They said first one on the left, and touch the lower left of the portriat," Gretta repeated to herself.

Repeating what Patrick read on the message, she touched the stained glass window and proceeded downstairs. The group saw what Gretta did, and decided to be safe to mimic her actions. Katie went up to the portrait and touched the lower left part of it and went downstairs.

"Come on, we got to catch her," Meagan yelled out to everyone.

While the group went down a second set of stairs, they had to think of a good way to slow her down. When the group was heading downstairs and Gretta entered the second room to touch the next piece of stained glass art of Kyogre to get further, Patrick came up with something.

"I have an idea, but we'll need headphones for all three of us," Patrick explained to everyone.

Katie had some headphones with her as the group put them on. Patrick suggested that he sends out Larvitar while Katie sends out Meowth.

"Why don't we have Larvitar and Meowth use Screech," Patrick suggested.

"That might work," Meagan replied.

Patrick and Katie got out their Pokeballs while heading downstairs, and Gretta just touched the portrait and was ready to head down the third set of stairs.

"Get in here Larvitar," Patrick shouted sending out Larvitar.

"It's Meowth time," Katie yelled out sending out Meowth.

"USE SCREECH!" both hollered at the same time.

Larvitar blasted out a Screech while Meowth did the exact same thing. Gretta heard the sound and was started to feel a little bit stunned. The group took their chances to catch up and get through the second room and go deeper in the building.

"Whatever that sound is, I have to stop it," Gretta said to herself taking out a Pokeball.

She lost grip on the Pokeball and had to run for it down the steps. The group continued down the stairs with Larvitar and Meowth still using Screech.(the attacks didn't break the windows somehow) They caught up to Gretta and reached the third room where the group managed to beat her and touched the portrait.

The group headed down the stairs, and Gretta was able to follow them. She was angry that they caught up to her and that they were coming close to Kyogre. It started to get much darker down the stairs, and the group wasn't sure where they were headed as they progressed downstairs.

**Pokemon Updates: NONE**


	241. Water Gym: Marvel Of The Sea

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

It was getting darker down the stairwell, and then the group finally reached the bottom and entered what looked like Kyogre's chamber. The room was a dark blue, looked like they were inside a cave, and in the middle was a giant lake with an opening in the ceiling where sunlight comes in.

"Is this where Kyogre comes to rest," Katie asked.

"I think so Katie," Patrick answered.

Just when the group analyzed the room inside, Gretta came rushing down the stairs catching up to Patrick, Meagan, and Katie. All three turned towards Gretta with grins on their faces.

"Where's Kyogre," Gretta questioned.

"We don't know, we haven't seen Kyogre," Meagan answered.

"LIARS! You found Kyogre and you're hiding the ancient Pokemon somewhere," Gretta confronted.

"Were being honest, we don't know where Kyogre is," Katie explained.

"Then I'm going to have to punish you all," Gretta said taking out two Pokeballs and picking up the Pokeball that she dropped.

The Darkdust soldier was going to challenge them both to a Pokemon battle, Larvitar and Meowth were still outside willing to battle. Meagan now had to send out one of her own Pokemon.

"Go Teddiursa," Meagan shouted sending out Teddiursa.

"Ninjask, Seaking, Flaaffy, come on out," Gretta yelled out sending out her Ninjask followed by a Seaking that went into the water along with a Flaaffy.

"You must be stopped, Larvitar use Sandstorm," Patrick yelled out.

Larvitar swirled a Sandstorm into the area, and neither Ninjask, Seaking, or Flaaffy could see where the other Pokemon were.

"Quick Ninjask, use Fury Cutter," Gretta ordered.

Ninjask flew into the sandstorm to use Fury Cutter, but the Ninja Pokemon didn't land a hit on any of the Pokemon, and it was also getting baffled by the sandstorm and fell into the water.

"Teddiursa, use Brick Break on Seaking," Meagan commanded.

"Seaking, counter with Horn Attack," Gretta shouted.

Teddiursa and Seaking were colliding with their attacks, but Teddiursa's Brick Break overpowered the upgraded Seaking's Horn Attack slamming it into the water.

"Flaaffy, use Thunder on that Meowth," Gretta screamed.

"Meowth, jump into the water and then come out," Katie retorted.

Katie did some good thinking leading Meowth into the water, and right when Flaaffy was ready to execute its Thunder, Meowth hopped out of the water and the attack zapped the lake electrocuted both Ninjask and Seaking knocking them both out.

"AHHHHH, MY POKEMON," Gretta cried.

The Scratch Cat Pokemon charged at Flaaffy and then used a powerful Scratch attack which actually was Slash. Flaaffy was defeated along with her Ninjask and Seaking.

"Did Meowth just use Slash," Katie questioned herself and then smiled.

Gretta had no where to go as all of her Pokemon were toasted easily by Patrick's Larvitar, Meagan's Teddiursa, and Katie's Meowth.

"Have mercy, please have mercy," Gretta begged.

Then something started to come up from the underground lake, it was a giant sea creature that looked like a whale.

"Huh, is that," Patrick replied.

They looked up at the creature and it was absolutely majestic, and then it hits Patrick. The drawings on the wall, the statue outside, it was the ancient sea Pokemon Kyogre who was right in front of them.

"Who dares disturb my slumber," Kyogre spoke.

Everyone trembled with Gretta trembling the most. Kyogre sensed the evil inside of Gretta and just glared at her.

"It must be Kyogre," Patrick announced.

"Yes, now come with us to..." Gretta was interupted as Kyogre used Hydro Pump to blast Gretta out of the area along with her Pokemon.

After getting rid of Gretta, the Sea Basin Pokemon looked at Patrick, Meagan, and Katie along with Larvitar, Teddiursa, and Meowth.

"You must be the ones who were trying to stop her," Kyogre said.

"Yes we are, and its an honor to meet you Kyogre," Patrick kindly said.

Kyogre knew it could trust the three Pokemon trainers as it didn't attack, and understood that they were making sure Gretta didn't touch Kyogre.

"I am Kyogre, the creator of the sea," Kyogre spoke.

"Greetings Kyogre, I'm Patrick Schmidl and this is Meagan and Katie Puente," Patrick introduced.

"Patrick Schmidl, Meagan Puente, Katie Puente, those are nice names for some humans," Kyogre complemented.

"Why thank you," Patrick replied, "So I hear you travel through the ocean, but how can you come to land like this?"

"I'm glad you asked, you see below me is a tunnel that connects from here to the ocean," Kyogre explains.

"Wow," Meagan responded noticing a dark spot in the lake which was the tunnel.

"Does it travel through the Pokemon Underworld," Katie asked.

"No it doesn't, its not that deep that I have to go through Groudon's territory," Kyogre answers, "We entered these slumbers so that everyone can live in harmony, and it was thanks to Rayquaza."

Kyogre's tunnel beneath the lake that leads to the ocean doesn't connect connet to the Pokemon Underworld, so that meant it would not encounter Groudon. Patrick starts to remember the time they met Groudon.

"Kyogre, we actually have met Groudon," Patrick replies.

"What," Kyogre questioned.

"We met Groudon, but you two do hav one thing in common, the war between you two needs to stop so that humans and Pokemon can live peacefully," Patrick explained.

Kyogre listened to what Patrick said, and then it started to sense the energy within the three Pokemon trainers.

"Ah, I sense you did encounter my old rival Groudon," Kyogre spoke of.

"That's right, it told us the story of how Rayquaza shedded light on you two and a tower that was a monument to Rayquaza," Meagan explains.

"Ah, I feel Groudon's energy inside of you, the energy you need to go through the barrier of Rayquaza's tower," Kyogre replies, "take a little of my energy as well. You three deserve to meet Rayquaza."

Kyogre started to glow blue and deliver a small bit of energy into the three Pokemon trainers. Larvitar, Teddiursa, and Meowth were thirlled to see Kyogre as well.

"You will now return to the surface world, Rayquaza's Tower is northeast of here," Kyogre said, "Farewell Pokemon trainers."

Kyogre then transported the entire group and their Pokemon back to the enterance of Kyogre's Sanctuary. Patrick, Meagan, and Katie were all amazed where they were.

"Were back outside," Meagan said, "and its still raining."

"Why don't we get out of this rain and head north east," Patrick announces.

All three Pokemon trainers make a run out of the rain, and the two old wise men saw them leaving the area.

"They have done well," wise old man 1 said.

"No one shall disturb Kyogre ever again," wise old man 2 replies.

Sneavely witnessed everything with a small camera placed on Gretta, but that camera was destroyed. It did information on where Rayquaza's Tower was.

"So, we've failed to capture Kyogre too, but not to worry they will lead us to the tower where Rayquaza's thrives," Sneavely sneered, "and I'll take care of this operation myself."

Sneavely then delivered an evil laugh and then took off in his helicopter. The camera he had spying on the group was still following them as they group were on their way to Rayquaza's tower where the group got permission from both Groudon and Kyogre to come face to face with the ancient Pokemon Rayquaza.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**The group defeats Darkdust soldier Gretta**

**The group encounters Kyogre**

**Katie Puente: Meowth learns Slash**


	242. Water Gym: John VS Margaret

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

John Schmidl was facing off against his mom in the Grass Gym in Brasilia, the other Schmidl kids already beat her. John had Mankey go up against Nancy's Tangrowth, and John looked like was going to pull away with the victory.

"Mankey, use Fury Swips," John yelled out to his Mankey.

Mankey started attacking Tangrowth with Fury Swipes and the Vine Pokemon couldn't handle anymore of it. Mankey still had one more thing left under its sleeve.

"Now finish is off with Seismic Toss," John commanded.

Mankey grabbed Tangrowth, and tossed it up in the air and slammed it back to the ground with Seismic Toss knocking out Tangrowth.

"Tangrowth is unable to battle, the winner is Mankey! The winner of this offical Pokemon battle is John Schmidl of Homewood," the referee announced.

"He did it, John Schmidl has defeated his own mother for the Grass Token," the announcer shouted out.

"Way to go Mankey," John exclaimed congratulating his Mankey.

His sister Margaret was in the crowd watching John's battle, she was pretty impressed. However, Margaret hasn't had a chance to battle her at all during their adventure.

After the ceremony where John got his Grass Token, he came outside only to find his sister waiting for him. Margaret looked like she had a stern grim on her face.

"That was impressive, but I don't think it goes anywhere near where I'm at," Margaret responds.

"Margaret, I just beat our mom," John said.

"Yeah, but during mom's free time she has been able to help me become better," Margaret explains.

"Really," John questions.

Nancy then came out of the gym where she saw her two kids looking like they were going to start bickering.

"Hey there, I just wanted to congratulate John once again for defeating me," Nancy replied, "and what's going on?"

"Margaret said that you made her better," John mentions.

"Yeah, she decided to stay here and train her Pokemon a little more," Nancy explained, "I helped her learn a little bit of my secrets to winning."

"Whoa, so that is true," John responds.

"Yes it is, and I can prove it with a Pokemon battle right now," Margaret replied.

"You're on Margaret," John retorted.

John and Margaret were going to take each other on in a Pokemon battle, and Nancy was going to be the referee as the two started to take opposite sides.

"This Pokemon battle between John Schmidl and Margaret Schmidl will now begin, each trainer may use up to three Pokemon, let the battle begin!" Nancy announced.

John and Margaret each took out a Pokeball and they began their battle. John really wanted to see how Margaret was doing as a Pokemon trainer.

"Come on out Mankey," John yelled out sending out Mankey.

"Okay, lets go Nuzleaf," Margaret shouted sending out Nuzleaf.

Mankey and Nuzleaf were about to go at it with each other in a Pokemon battle between two Schmidl siblings.

"Mankey, lets get things started with Swagger," John shouted.

Mankey let out a huff n puff that made Nuzleaf stronger, but it would be confused and move around a bit crazy.

"Oh no, Nuzleaf are you alright," Margaret asked.

Nuzleaf ran into Mankey, but the Pig Monkey Pokemon dodged Nuzleaf and it hits the ground. Margaret was trying to think of something she could do.

"Yeah, now Mankey use Cross Chop," John yelled out.

Mankey jumped up at Nuzleaf who was still confused and attacked with Cross Chop.

"Dodge it Nuzleaf," Margaret yelled out.

Nuzleaf did hear Margaret's order and avoided Mankey's Cross Chop and the attack would hit the ground which created vibrations causing Nuzleaf to fall over and land on its head. Nuzleaf came back to its senses and now concentrated on Mankey.

"Nuzleaf, you're not confused anymore," said Margaret, "Now use Pound on that Mankey!"

Mankey was down on the ground nursing its hand after using Cross Chop, and Nuzleaf attacked with Pound which was a direct hit on Mankey knocking it out.

"Mankey is unable to battle, the winner is Nuzleaf," Nancy shouted.

John called back his Mankey and got out his next Pokemon that he was going to use against Margaret and her Nuzleaf.

"Now, go Gligar," John yelled out sending out his Gligar.

Margaret wasn't afraid of his Gligar, but Nuzleaf was a grass type and Gligar was a flying type which showed off a disadvantage.

"Okay Nuzleaf, hang in there," Margaret told her Nuzleaf.

"Gligar, use Swords Dance," John ordered.

Gligar brought out magical swords that magically went into Gligar's body to help raise its attack big time.

"Followed by Slash," John commanded.

Gligar flew right up to Nuzleaf and used Slash to slice the Wily Pokemon big. Nuzleaf felt the pain and collasped to the ground.

"Nuzleaf is unable to battle, the winner is Gligar," Nancy shouted.

Margaret sent Nuzleaf back into its Pokeball, and now she had to send out her second Pokemon.

"Alright Bellossom, you're up," Margaret shouted sending out her Bellossom.

This was the first time Margaret was battling with her Bellossom since it evolved from Gloom. Gligar was no easy foe for the Flower Pokemon.

"Bellossom, I can take care of that," John said, "Gligar, use Wing Attack!"

Gligar was coming at Bellossom with Wing Attack, but Margaret was ready to have Bellossom attack.

"Bellossom, use Magical Leaf," Margaret retorted.

Bellossom fired colorful leaves at Gligar, and the damage was critcal on the Flyscorpion Pokemon. After all it was also a ground type Pokemon.

"Now use Petal Dance," Margaret shouted.

Bellossom used Petal Dance to attack Gligar even more and then have it fall to the ground. Wing Attack failed, and so has Gligar's chances of winning.

"Gligar is unable to battle, the winner is Bellossom," Nancy shouted.

"Wow, I'm impressed Margaret that you have gotten a whole lot better," John commented.

"No comments until the battle is over, bring out your final Pokemon," Margaret demanded to her brother.

"Alright, I choose Combusken," John yelled out sending out Combusken.

The firey Young Fowl Pokemon Combusken was ready to go up against the lovely Flower Pokemon Bellossom.

"Okay Combusken, use Bulk Up and Focus Energy," John commanded to his Combusken.

John's Combusken used Bulk Up to gain some muscles for attack and defense, and got more power with the help of Focus Energy.

"Petal Dance again," Margaret yelled out.

"Combusken, use Sky Uppercut," John ordered.

Bellossom summoned another Petal Dance aimed right at Combusken, but Combusken fought through with its claws and uppercutted Bellossom in the sky. The Flower Pokemon came crashing down to the ground, getting the KO.

"Bellossom is unable to battle, the winner is Combusken," Nancy shouted.

Margaret was now down to her last Pokemon, but she knew who she would sned out if she fought against any of her siblings.

"It's now or never, go Bayleef," Margaret yelled out sending out Bayleef.

Margaret's starter Bayleef was now going up against John's starter Combusken. Each Pokemon were going to give it their all against each other.

"Bayleef, use Energy Ball," Margaret commanded.

Bayleef blasted an Energy Ball right at Combusken, but the Young Fowl Pokemon just swatted it away.

"Combusken, use Fire Spin at full power," John ordered.

"Quick Bayleef, use Light Screen," Margaret retorted.

Bayleef used Light Screen while Combusken used a full power Fire Spin. The Light Screen came up and it only held up for a little while as Fire Spin busted through and burned Bayleef a whole bunch.

"It's over, Bayleef is down and out," John smirked.

Margaret smiled at her own brother because there was something he didn't know about her Bayleef.

"Hey Bayleef, use Synthesis," Margaret replied.

"WHAT!" John screamed.

Bayleef healed itself of all its damage thanks to Synthesis, and John just stood there not knowing what to do now that he learned Bayleef can heal itself.

"Now Bayleef, use Vine Whip," Margaret yells out.

Bayleef sends out its vines and they hook right on Combusken's leg. Bayleef spun Combusken in the air and then flung it up high. Combusken was struggling to get its movement back, but Bayleef had control.

"Finish it off with Energy Ball," Margaret shouted.

Bayleef blasts an Energy Ball right at Combusken, and the attack hits Combusken causing an explosion that causes Combusken to fall to the ground and get the knock out blow.

"Combusken is unable to battle, the winner is Bayleef! The winner of this Pokemon battle is Margaret Schmidl," Nancy announced.

Margaret was pleased with the fact that she won against her own brother, but John was frustrated and pretty impressed at the same time.

"I don't know why I lost when you only used grass Pokemon, but mom is a master of grass Pokemon and help make them better," John replies.

"John, you did a great job, but Margaret was better," Nancy mentions, "she has a great connection with all of her Pokemon."

"You're right, and I haven't gotten a whole bunch of love and care done with my own Pokemon," John said to himself.

"Remember John, its the bond you have with your Pokemon that make them stronger, not the training," Margaret lectures.

John heard some good advice from his sister, and now he hopes to take a big step forward into his adventure. Nancy was impressed with the lesson that she gave her brother, and hopes they can carry that onward.

"Well, I'm gonna get going now," Margaret said.

"What, you're leaving," Nancy responds.

"That's right, I got to get myself ready for the Pokemon Grand Prix," Margaret explains.

"I know what you mean, I should get going as well," John said.

"Okay, why don't you both go to the Pokemon center and get your Pokemon healed, and then get going," Nancy suggested.

"Alright, love ya mom," Margaret replied.

"I love you too, same for you John," Nancy said.

"Thanks mom," John responds.

The two Pokemon trainers went to the Pokemon Center and got their Pokemon healed, and after waiting for their Pokemon. Margaret walked off while John just stood there and watched from the distance. He hoped to see her again soon.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**John Schmidl defeats Nancy for the Grass Token**

**Margaret Schmidl defeats John Schmidl in a Pokemon Battle**


	243. Water Gym: Rayquaza's Tower

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

In a region known as Santo Antonio do Mucuri, the group was in search of the legendary landmark known as Rayquaza's Tower. The sky was clear and no one seemed to be in a bad mood, but the surprising thing was that there was no weather going on anywhere except wind.

"It sure is calm out here," Patrick said feeling good.

"I know," Katie responded.

Searching for the tower that Rayquaza thrives in was pretty tough. The only clue that the group got from Kyogre was that it was northeast of the reservoir.

"Have you all noticed there isn't a cloud in the sky right now," Meagan mentions looking at the sky.

"You're right, must be a clear day today," Patrick smiled.

The group continued to wonder around looking for Rayquaza's Tower, while little do they know that they're being spied by Sneavely. He was looking at where the group was going, hoping they find the tower.

"Yes Patrick, lead me to Rayquaza's Tower, that way I can capture the legendary Pokemon that ended the war between Groudon and Kyogre," Sneavely said watching the video.

Sneavely was still riding high in his helicopter looking over the group, but they were getting nowhere so far. Sneavely was getting impatient, and frustrated.

"Do they have any clue where that tower is," Sneavely angrily said to himself.

Patrick, Meagan, and Katie have been searching the entire day for about five hours, and they were all frustrated, but no one was tired. Then Meagan spotted something in the distance.

"Meagan did you find something," Patrick asked.

"Look," Meagan responded pointing out to a figure out a couple of miles from where they were.

It was a tall brown building with brown bricks and it went up pretty high, and their theory was that it might be the tower where they could find Rayquaza.

"That must be it, that must be the tower," Patrick exclaimed looking out into the distance.

"It's about time, now we can see Rayquaza," Katie joyfully shouted.

All of them were heading towards the tower, and Sneavely saw the tower with his own eyes as well after seeing where they here going.

"They have found Rayquaza's Tower, now I can get in and catch Rayquaza," Sneavely sneered to himself, "and this time I'll handle this myself. This is where I take down that no good Pokemon trainer."

Sneavely's helicopter was flying towards the tower, and the group weren't aware that Darkdust was lurking towards the tower. The three Pokemon trainers finally arrived at the tower.

"This must be Rayquaza's Tower," said Patrick.

"What is that," Meagan asked looking at the barrier surrounding the tower.

"I think that must be the barrier that Groudon and Kyogre were talking about," Katie answered, "and that having their energy was the only way we could get through."

It was the barrier that shields the tower of Rayquaza, and the only way to enter Rayquaza's shrine was by getting permisson from both Groudon and Kyogre. The two Pokemon were grateful to Patrick, Meagan, and Katie and they could be able to enter.

"Is it really the barrier," Patrick questioned.

A Wingull flew towards the tower and it was shocked and sent backwards. They all now knew that it was the barrier the two Pokemon were talking about.

"It is," Meagan replied.

"Are you sure we should enter," Katie asked.

"There's only one way we can find out," Patrick answered.

Patrick held Meagan's hand and Meagan held Katie's hand. Patrick lead the way to the barrier, and all three were able to get through.

"Were on the other side," Meagan joyfully replied.

"Yeah, shall we meet Rayquaza," Patrick commented.

Meagan and Katie nodded and went with Patrick inside the tower. Sneavely saw the group enter and now hopes he could get in as well.

"Excellent, they found Rayquaza's Tower. Now to go in and capture Rayquaza," Sneavely yells out delivering an evil laugh.

As Sneavely run towards the enterance, he is blasted away by the barrier.

"What, I saw the kids go in, why can't I," Sneavely angrily asked himself.

Sneavely didn't know that the barrier only lets in Rayquaza and those who can be trusted by both Groudon and Kyogre. Sneavely didn't get any permisson to enter the tower, but despite a few cameras of Sneavely getting destroyed, he did catch some information with one of them.

"Of course, I needed the two Pokemon's energy to go through this barrier. There has to be another way in," Sneavely said to himself.

Sneavely's micro camera that has been following the group somehow managed to get through the barrier. The camera must have caught the effects of Groudon and Kyogre. When Sneavely saw that the camera made it through, he thought of something.

"Hmm, what if I were to grab hold of it," Sneavely said to himself.

Sneavely grabbed the camera making it look like he was attached to the camera and walked towards the barrier, and somehow Sneavely managed to break through.

"Excellent, now I can catch those kids and Rayquaza," Sneavely responds, "BWHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Sneavely entered the tower and out in the distance, a man with long black hair was watching Sneavely enter the tower, and he also saw Patrick, Meagan, and Katie enter as well.

"Those kids are in grave danger," said the man.

Meanwhile inside Rayquaza's Tower, the group was heading up a long flight of stairs that didn't seem to stop. The steps looked pretty ancient and Meagan was scared that they could break.

"I hope I don't fall," Meagan responds in fear.

"Don't worry, just hold my hand and you'll be fine," Patrick said.

"Thanks honey," Meagan replied with a kiss on Patrick's cheek.

They all continued to hike up the stairs as they were only halfway up. Patrick was very confident that he will see the Sky High Pokemon Rayquaza. It was a long walk up the stairs, and they had no idea Sneavely was behind them.

"That's right, lead me to Rayquaza," Sneavely sneered trembling his hands.

"So, what do you think Rayquaza will be like," Katie asks.

"I don't know, but when it hears the story of what we went through, it should be very friendly to us," Patrick explains.

They continued up the stairs, waiting to get to the top. Sneavely was there right behind them hoping to capture the ancient Pokemon.

**Pokemon Updates: NONE**


	244. Water Gym: Darkdust VP Sneavely Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

After a long hike up the tower, the group finally reached the top of Rayquaza's Tower. Sneavely was still stomping his was up the stairs hoping to catch the group.

"We made it," Patrick announces stretching his arms.

"Wow, it feels like its the end of the world up here," Meagan mentions with a quiet tone.

"You're right sis, it feels like there is no life," Katie comments.

The area was a gray stone tile ground with a whole bunch of brown rocks, a three foot high brown brick wall around the area, and a giant brown stone platform where Rayquaza would rest. Patrick looked around wondering where Rayquaza was.

"Where is Rayquaza," Patrick questioned.

"I don't know," Meagan answers looking around.

"Maybe Rayquaza is flying across the Earth right now, I mean it flies about all the time doesn't it," Katie explains.

"You make a good point Katie," Patrick responds.

The ancient Pokemon of the Sky Rayquaza wasn't anywhere to be found. Katie was probably right about Rayquaza circling the Earth like it always does. After feeling the despair of not meeting Rayquaza, the group starts to hear footsteps.

"Do you hear that," Meagan retorted.

Patrick and Katie heard the footsteps as they were coming closer, they had no idea who could be inside the tower.

"The only way you can get through this barrier is by getting the energy of Groudon and Kyogre," Patrick explained, "did someone else get that energy too?"

The person who was coming up the stairs was none other than Sneavely. The group saw the evil string haired man and started to look at him.

"Well, we meet at last Patrick Schmidl," Sneavely responds.

Patrick heard the voice and just looked startled at Sneavely, because he had no idea how he got through the barrier.

"Who are you," Katie questions.

"I'm glad you asked, I've been keeping an eye on you Patrick and I thought I wouldn't get into this tower. Thanks to my micro camera capturing a little energy from Groudon and Kyogre, I attached the camera on myself and the barrier was fooled letting me come inside." Sneavely explained.

"You aren't allowed in here," Meagan yells, "Groudon and Kyogre didn't give you their energy and you somehow found a loophole!"

"Well, aren't we the smart ones today," Sneavely replied.

"Just tell me right now, who are you and what are you doing here," Patrick questioned.

"I'll get to that right away," Sneavely responded.

Patrick, Meagan, and Katie knew that they were not able to trust this man as soon as he entered the tower cheating his way into getting the energy he needs to enter. His identity was now going to be revealed to the group.

"The name is Sneavely...I am the Vice President of Darkdust!" Sneavely exclaimed introducing himself.

"VICE PRESIDENT OF DARKDUST," all three screamed in shock.

"That is correct, Patrick Schmidl, after you meddled with our plans and defeated our top four administrators, I decided to go after you and your friends myself. Once I exterminate you three pests, I will capture Rayquaza with the coveted Darkdust Pokeball and make it much stronger," Sneavely explained.

"You're out of luck, Rayquaza isn't here," Meagan told.

"Really, just who are you? And who is the other girl," Sneavely asked.

"I'm Patrick Schmidl's girlfriend Meagan Puente, and this is my sister Katie Puente," Meagan introduced.

Meagan introduced herself and her sister to the evil vice president Sneavely, and Sneavely just grunted knowing that Rayquaza wasn't there.

"One question I like to ask you Sneavely, who happens to be in charge of your organization? I want to teach him or her a lesson," Patrick responds.

"None of your business, and you won't even know that because you will now perish right here, right now," Sneavely yelled out, "no one will mess with our plans of making Pokemon stronger and having them rule the planet!"

"WAKE UP, THE POWER YOUR POKEMON HAS ISN'T REAL, IT COMES FROM TRUST AND LOVE, NOT MACHINE UPGRADES!" Patrick hollers.

"Zip it," Sneavely shouted, "it's time for you all to lay down!"

Sneavely reached into his pockets and grabbed out three Pokeballs that happened to be Darkdust Pokeballs. Patrick, Meagan, and Katie all noticed the Pokeballs in his hands and they knew that he was going to bring them all down.

"The three of you shall now perish," Sneavely announces sending out a Claydol, a Starmie, and a Honchkrow.

Patrick took out his Pokemon Scanner to get a good look on Claydol, Meagan got out her Pokemon Scanner to identify Starmie, and Katie managed to get out her Pokemon Scanner to do an analysis on Honchkrow. After getting the information on the three Pokemon, the three Pokemon trainers were ready to counter attack.

"Sneavely, it ends here," Patrick said taking out a Pokeball, "Go Larvitar!"

"Attack Azumarill," Meagan yelled out sending out Azumarill.

"It's Vigoroth time," Katie shouted bringing out Vigoroth.

Larvitar, Azumarill, and Vigoroth all got on the battlefield to face off against Claydol, Starmie, and Honchkrow.

"Okay Larvitar, use Screech," Patrick yells out.

Larvitar blasts out a loud Screech that would deafen the Pokemon, but all three Pokemon were uneffected by the soundwaves for some reason.

"What, but Screech always works," Patrick explains to himself.

"Azumarill, hit Claydol with Water Gun," Meagan commanded.

Azumarill blasted a Water Gun attack at Claydol, but despite the fact that it was a ground type Pokemon, Azumarill's Water Gun had no effect of any kind.

"Huh," Meagan replied.

"Vigoroth, use Crush Claw on Starmie," Katie shouted.

Vigoroth came at Starmie with Crush Claw, but the attack had zero effect on the Mysterious Pokemon. The three Pokemon that stood in front of the group seems as if they were invincible.

"Why didn't Crush Claw work," Katie asks herself.

Sneavely trembled his hands as none of their Pokemon were able to inflict any damage to the three Pokemon.

"Let me get rid of these pest," Sneavely announces, "Claydol use Psybeam on Larvitar, Starmie use Bubblebeam on Azumarill, Honchkrow use Wing Attack on Vigoroth!"

Claydol blasted a Psybeam attack right at Larvitar, and the Rock Skin Pokemon was down in just one hit. The same thing happened to Azumarill when Starmie fired its Bubblebeam, and to Vigoroth when Honchkrow came diving in with Wing Attack. All three Pokemon were down in just one blow.

"LARVITAR!" Patrick cried.

"AZUMARILL!" Meagan cried out.

"VIGOROTH!" Katie cried.

"How is that possible, he wiped them all out with one attack," Patrick retorted.

"HAHAHAHAHA, well you say our power is false, well take a closer look as your Pokemon tremble before their might," Sneavely sneered, "My Pokemon are much more powerful than our top four soldiers Pokemon."

Patrick called back his Larvitar, Meagan called back her Azumarill, and Katie called back her Vigoroth. The group just saw the power of Sneavely's three Pokemon as they were completely beyond anything they encountered.

"What do we do," Meagan asked in fear.

"We keep fighting, we have to find a way to win," Patrick answered.

They all took out a Pokeball hoping to find a way to defeat Sneavely. The question is any of their Pokemon able to stop the mad man.

**Pokemon Updates: NONE**


	245. Water Gym: Darkdust VP Sneavely Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Everyone got out their second Pokemon as they went up against Sneavely and his Claydol, Starmie, and Honchkrow.

"Remoraid, you go in there an see what you can do," Patrick said calling out his Remoraid.

"Snorunt, do something about these Pokemon created by Darkdust," Meagan replied sending out her Snorunt.

"It's Meowth time," Katie yelled out bringing out her Meowth.

Now it was Remoraid's, Snorunt's, and Meowth's turn to go up against Sneavely's three mighty Pokemon.

"That's it, do you have anything better," Sneavely taunted.

"Remoraid, attack with Aurora Beam," Patrick ordered.

'Snorunt, use Blizzard," Meagan commanded.

"Meowth, fire away with Pay Day," Katie yelled out.

Remoraid attacked Claydol with Aurora Beam, Snorunt tried to freeze Starmie with Blizzard, and Meowth scattered coins at Honchkrow with Pay Day. Nothing happened as all three Pokemon made it feel like they got tickled.

"Pathetic, just pathetic," Sneavely commented, "Ancientpower Claydol, Hydro Pump Starmie, Dark Pulse Honchkrow!"

After the three Pokemon couldn't land damage with their attacks, Remoraid, Snorunt, and Meowth were wiped out by Claydol's Ancientpower, Starmie's Hydro Pump, and Honchkrow's Dark Pulse.

"Our Pokemon," Katie cried out.

"Nothing is working," Meagan said in panic.

"My Pokemon are extremely powerful, there is no way you can win," Sneavely yelled out to Patrick, Meagan, and Katie.

Neither of their Pokemon were getting anything going, and then the group called back their Pokemon and got out their third Pokemon.

"Furret, I choose you," Patrick shouted sending out Furret.

"Luxio, get in there and show'em what you're made of," Meagan yelled out bringing out Luxio.

"It's Pikachu time," Katie shouted getting Pikachu on the battlefield.

After each Pokemon trainer saw two of their Pokemon get wiped out, they were hoping that the third Pokemon could get something done against the Clay Doll Pokemon, the Mysterious Pokemon, and the Big Boss Pokemon.

"Furret, striked Claydol with Iron Tail," Patrick commanded.

"Luxio, Shock Wave on Starmie," Meagan yelled out.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt on Honchkrow," Katie shouted.

"Claydol, use Hyper Beam! Starmie, use Psychic! Honchkrow, use Sky Attack!" Sneavely commanded to all three of his Pokemon.

Just as Furret was coming on with Iron Tail, Luxio used its Shock Wave, and Pikachu powered up a Thunderbolt, the other three Pokemon attacked right back.

Claydol's Hyper Beam was just too quick on Furret as it was blasted before it could even use Iron Tail. Starmie used Psychic to send Luxio's Shock Wave right back at the Spark Pokemon getting hit by its own attack. Pikachu's Thunderbolt was able to hit Honchkrow, but the effects of its Sky Attack while it was in process just caused it to not be effected by Thunderbolt. Pikachu was hit on impact and all three Pokemon couldn't continue.

"What' they canceled out all of their attacks," Patrick exclaimed.

The group saw Furret, Luxio, and Pikachu lay there lifeless as they were unconsious from the three Pokemon attacks.

"Patrick, were getting murdered," Meagan yelled out to Patrick.

"You pathetic kids, you can't beat me," Sneavely shouted, "but why don't we mix things up a little bit. RETURN!"

Sneavely got out three Pokeballs, and he decided to call back Claydol, Starmie, and Honchkrow for some reason. The group was wondering why Sneavely called back his Pokemon when they were tearing them apart.

"Why did you call back your Pokemon," Patrick asked.

"I thought I give you kids some new toys to play with," Sneavely sneered holding three more Darkdust Pokeballs in his hands, "You have met Claydol, Starmie, and Honchkrow. Now you will meet Drapion, Hairyama, and Weavile!"

The three Pokeballs flew into the battlefield and coming out was a Drapion, a Hairyama, and a Weavile. All three Pokemon trainers were now feeling unsure of themselves after getting slaughter by his other three Pokemon.

"Of course, he was switching Pokemon around," Katie stating out.

All three Pokemon did take their time to look up the three Pokemon in front of them. Katie took a look at Drapion, Meagan got a glance at Hairyama, and Patrick analyzed Sneavely's Weavile.

"Drapion, Hairyama, and Weavile," Patrick stating out looking at the Pokemon, "Now I'm going to mea business, let's go Trapinch!"

"Teddiursa, its up to you," Meagan shouted sending out her Teddiursa.

"It's Swablu time," Katie yells out bringing out her Swablu.

Trapinch was out and so were Teddiursa and Swablu. Nothing was going right for the group against Darkdust's Vice President. Now they weren't sure if they could even beat Sneavely's other three Pokemon.

"Sand Tomb Trapinch," Patrick ordered.

"Superpower Teddiursa," Meagan shouted.

"Aerial Ace Swablu," Katie yelled out.

Trapinch delivered its most power Sand Tomb creating a powerful sand cyclone traping all three Pokemon while Teddiursa came at Hairyama with Superpower and Swablu swooped down with Aerial Ace. As the two attacks delivered impact, neither Pokemon took damage, and Sand Tomb didn't do much either.

"Why isn't anything working," Patrick shouted.

"Ah Patrick, you have to realize that you and your friends can't beat me," Sneavely explained, "Drapion, get rid of that Swablu with Poison Sting! Hairyama, dispose of that Teddiursa with Force Palm! Weavile, show no mercy to Trapinch with Faint Attack!"

Drapion shot out its Poison Sting at Swablu, Hairyama shoved its giant hand at Teddiursa with Force Palm, and Weavile just used Faint Attack to knock down Trapinch.

"My gosh, how can our four administrators lose to you, its like I'm playing paddleball where my Pokemom are the paddles, and your Pokemon are the balls," Sneavely explained.

"I won't ever give up, I will have justice served," Patrick yelled out.

Patrick took out his Pokeball in anger and called back Trapinch, Meagan called back her Teddiursa all worried, and Katie had to get Swablu back inside quickly as they couldn't stand a chance against either Pokemon.

"Now its Kirlia's turn," Patrick announced bringing out Kirlia.

"You're up Granbull," Meagan firmly said letting Granbull come out.

"It's Spheal time," Katie said bringing out Spheal.

Kirlia, Granbull, and Spheal must now go up against the Ogre Scorp Pokemon Drapion, the Arm Thrust Pokemon Hairyama, and the Sharp Claw Pokemon Weavile.

"Kirlia, use Psychic on Drapion," Patrick commanded.

Kirlia used its Psychic to grip Drapion, but it wasn't getting effected at all as the Ogre Scrop Pokemon could still easily move.

"Granbull, use Focus Punch on Hairyama," Meagan ordered.

Granbull bashed its way to Hairyama and powered up its Focus Punch, but the Arm Thrust Pokemon stopped the attack with its hand and it didn't even feel a thing.

"Spheal, attack Weavile with Frost Breath," Katie yelled out.

Frost Breath was delivered by Spheal, but Weavile took no damage of any kind because the attack just felt way too weak. Plus it was an ice attack which had very little effect on ice Pokemon.

"Patrick, we have to give up," Meagan yelled out.

"She's right, we can't win," Katie told.

"We can't give up," Patrick announced.

"My my, you don't learn do you," Sneavely said, "Drapion, use Poison Fang on Spheal! Hairyama, Dynamicpunch right on Granbull! And Weavile, use Metal Claw on that no good Kirlia!"

The three attacks came right at the three Pokemon, and neither of them were able to withstand the attacks. Kirlia, Granbull, and Spheal never stood a chance.

"Kirlia," Patrick cried out.

"Granbull," Meagan cried.

"Spheal," Katie cried.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA, what else can you do! How about give up," Sneavely recommended to Patrick.

"He's right, we should give up," Meagan told Patrick.

"Good idea Meagan, if you give up, then I can kill you quicker," Sneavely explained.

"No, we fight to the end! Were not cowards," Patrick yelled out.

Meagan and Katie came to their senses and Patrick got his game back on. The group called out their last Pokemon to get the job done.

"Now Grovyle, go get'em!" Patrick shouted sending out Grovyle.

"Charmeleon, show them what you got," Meagan yelled out bringing out Charmeleon.

"It's Prinplup time," Katie shouted calling Prinplup out of its ball.

The fate of Patrick, Meagan, and Katie now lies in the hands of Grovyle, Charmeleon, and Prinplup. All the other Pokemon failed to even inflict damage, but the other Pokemon were not going to hold back.

"I will not lose to you, no matter what happens," Patrick shouted out to Sneavely.

"Well then, bring it on," Sneavely yelled out in a competitive way.

**Pokemon Updates: NONE**


	246. Water Gym: Darkdust VP Sneavely Part 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

With Grovyle, Charmeleon, and Prinplup now on the battlefield against the vicious Vice President of Darkdust Sneavely, they hoped to win with those three Pokemon. Unfortunately the group has been in an epic fail so far against Sneavely and there is nothing else they can do but hope their Pokemon can prevail.

"Grovyle, attack Weavile with Leaf Blade," Patrick yelled out.

"Attack," Sneavely retorted.

Grovyle dashed over to Weavile while Claydol and Hairyama were about to crush it with their bodies. Grovyle evaded both Pokemon as Weavile was caught off guard with Leaf Blade.

"Followed by Bullet Seed," Patrick commanded.

Grovyle then blasted a Bullet Seed attack from its mouth that hit Weavile and knocked it down for a little bit. Meagan noticed what was happening and knew that she had to strike as well.

"Yeah, Charmeleon use Inferno," Meagan shouted.

Charmeleon began to heat up and blasted a firey blast from its body right at all three Pokemon. They all got the burn treatment as all three Pokemon were feeling a little bit of a burn.

"YEAH," Meagan cheered.

"Now Prinplup, use Aqua Ring," Katie ordered.

Prinplup started to summon a whole bunch of water rings to go around Prinplup, but no one knew what she was doing.

"Katie, what are you doing," Meagan asked.

"You'll see," Katie answered.

"Drapion, use Poison Sting," Sneavely yelled out.

Drapion overcame the slight burn and blasted a powerful Poison Sting attack right at Grovyle, Charmeleon, and Prinplup. Katie smiled as she knew what she was doing.

"Prinplup, take the attack and use Bide," Katie retorted.

"Of course, Bide," Meagan confirmed.

Prinplup jumped in front of Poison Sting while powering up for Bide. Now the group knew why Katie had Prinplup use Aqua Ring, so that Prinplup could heal itself from the damage it was about to take. After the glowing reached its high, Prinplup dashed all the way to where Drapion, Hairyama, and Weavile were and struck the spot with a powerful Bide. Thanks to the upgrades by Darkdust, Bide was way more powerful.

"SHE SHOOTS, SHE SCORES," Katie hollered after Prinplup's Bide deliver a direct hit.

"I should've known, Bide is when the Pokemon takes damage, and then strikes back with double damage," Sneavely said to himself after seeing his Pokemon get scuffed up a little bit.

"Correct," Katie replied, "and that false power let the attack be way beyond their powers."

Patrick and Meagan gave some great credit to Katie for letting Prinplup use Bide, and Grovyle and Charmeleon did their part as well. Sneavely seemed impressed as his Pokemon was able to get back up.

"Congratulations, you finally managed to hurt my Pokemon a little bit," Sneavely commented, "but its no use, you can't beat me."

"Never say that, you will be beaten," Patrick yells out.

"Well see about that, after my Pokemon deliver a counter attack of their own," Sneavely grunted, "Drapion, attack Prinplup with Cross Poison! Hairyama, why don't you show that Charmeleon a good Focus Punch! Weavile, destroy Grovyle with Ice Beam!"

Sneavely wasn't going to play games anymore, he was ready to take them all out. Drapion used Cross Poison to eliminate Prinplup as it was effected.

"Prinplup," Katie cried, "Aqua Ring only helps damage little by little."

Hairyama gave Charmeleon the gold old Focus Punch to the gut and sent it flying towards the wall where Meagan ran for it.

"Charmeleon, don't give in," Meagan yelled out, "we can't let Sneavely win!"

Grovyle was frozen like a popsicle with Weavile's Ice Beam. The Wood Gecko Pokemon had no movement in its body.

"Grovyle," Patrick shouted, "we fought through a lot of things, fight through this too!"

"It's over, you have all lost," Sneavely replied to all three Pokemon trainers.

The group came together with their Pokemon to help them through the pain, but all of them fainted. Now they didn't have any Pokemon left as Grovyle, Charmeleon, and Prinplup layed on the ground.

"No, it can't end like this," Patrick choked, "IT JUST CAN'T!"

"It's time for this to end, Drapion Cross Poison! Hairyama Force Plam! Weavile Ice Beam!" Sneavely yelled out.

Patrick, Meagan, Katie, Grovyle, Charmeleon, and Prinplup couldn't do anything. They were now ready to meet their doom from the might of Drapion, Hairyama, and Weavile.

"GOODBYE PATRICK SCHMIDL, DARKDUST HAS BEATEN YOU AT LONG LAST!" Sneavely screamed, "BWHAHAHAHAHA!"

"NOOOOOO!" All three screamed together at the same time seeing the attacking come towards them.

It was over...until an Infernape came to the rescue to block all three attacks easily.

"What, is that an Infernape," Sneavely questioned.

"Huh, who's there," Patrick asked looking at Infernape.

Infernape was standing strong not afraid of any of Sneavely's three Pokemon. Sneavely started to panic a little on where that Infernape came from.

"Where did it come from, and who else could've entered the, OH NO!" Sneavely shouted noticing a man in the area.

The man who came to the top of Rayquaza's Tower with his Infernape was none other than the famous being known as the Unknown Champion.

"The Unknown Champion," Patrick responded, "how did he know we were in a battle with Sneavely? Better yet, how did it even get through the barrier?"

"Sneavely, you will not hurt another Pokemon or human being, and no one should ever mess with the Sky High Pokemon Rayquaza," the Unknown Champion shouted.

"Well Unknown Champion, let me take care of you," Sneavely yelled out, "Hairyama use Smellingsalt!"

Hairyama got its giant hands out and came at Infernape with Smellingsalt.

"Stop that with Flame Wheel," the Unknown Champion shouted.

Infernape started to heat up, and blasted right at Hairyama with its Flame Wheel. Hariyama couldn't execute its attack Infernape was too quick to stop.

"Drapion, use Venoshock," Sneavely ordered.

"Infernape, counter with Flare Blitz," the Unknown Champion retorted.

Drapion was about to attack with Venoshock, but Drapion heated up and attacked with Flare Blitz burning both Drapion and Hairyama.

"NO, DRAPION! HAIRYAMA," Sneavely yelled.

"He's shredding Sneavely's Pokemon," Meagan said.

"I know," Patrick replied in shock.

Weavile was the last one standing, and he wasn't going to let the Unknown Champion get away with his actions.

"That's the last straw, Weavile use Quick Attack," Sneavely screamed.

"Submission," the Unknown Champion responded.

Infernape snagged Weavile while it was trying to attack with Quick Attack. The Sharp Claw Pokemon struggled to get out of Infernape's Submission as it slamed Weavile down to the ground.

"DRATS," Sneavely hollered.

"If you don't want anymore of this torture, then you better leave," the Unknown Champion shouted.

"Fine, but next time I'll dismantle you," Sneavely shouted.

Sneavely called back all three of his Pokemon and then marched towards the group with an evil grin on his face.

"You got lucky, but mark my words. Next time you mess with Darkdust, I will make sure you suffer the consequences," Sneavely angrily replied to the group, "You have been warned."

The grimmed face vice president of Darkdust saw the helicopter right in front of him. He jumped off the tower and into the helicopter where he took off and just glared at the four Pokemon trainers.

"Whoa, that was close," Katie replied.

The Unknown Champion called back Infernape into its Pokeball, and then we went up to the group looking a bit stern to the three Pokemon trainers. Patrick saw the Unknown Champion in front of him, he had to really thank him for the help.

"Thank you very much," Patrick responded.

"You almost got yourselves killed," the Unknown Champion replied raising his voice.

"We didn't know Sneavely was after us, more importantly, we didn't have any idea he was that strong," Patrick explained.

"I understand, but you can't just ram yourselves into Darkdust's vice president. You were guaranteed to get yourselves murdered," the Unknown Champion explained.

"Darkdust tried to catch Groudon and Kyogre, and Sneavely was hoping to capture Rayquaza," Patrick told, "but we managed to save Groudon and Kygore."

"If you weren't here in time and Rayquaza was here, Sneavely probably would've gotten Rayquaza," said Meagan.

"You're right on that, these Pokemon seem much more powerful than legendary Pokemon, and here is the worst part," the Unknown Champion spoke, "he is only the vice president. The leader of Darkdust is has Pokemon that are much, much, much more powerful than Sneavely's."

"Whoa, you're not joking are you," Patrick questioned in shock.

"No, and I do agree with Sneavely. If you don't want to cause anymore trouble for yourselves or anyone else, stay away from Darkdust," the Unknown Champion suggested.

"What are you saying," Patrick asked.

"Don't interfere with Darkdust anymore, you are a main target to the organization," the Unknown Champion explained.

Patrick didn't want to stop fighting Darkdust, he knew that they were going to do bad things. What the Unknown Champion was trying to do was to have Patrick protected and that he could face Darkdust on his own. Then they all witnessed something coming from the sky, it looked like a long green dragon.

"What is that," Patrick questioned looking at the creature in the sky.

"It's Rayquaza," the Unknown Champion exclaimed.

Rayquaza came diving down on the tower summit looking at everyone who was there. The Pokemon who always travels in the air was grateful when it met the group and the Unknown Champion.

"I take it you met Groudon and Kyogre sometime during your travels and they gave you energy to let you come inside," Katie questioned.

"Yes I did," the Unknown Champion answered, "I've been to many different places in the world."

Rayquaza looked down at the four Pokemon trainers and began to speak.

"Who dares come to the top of this tower," Rayquaza questions.

"Excuse me, my name is Patrick Schmidl, and this is Meagan Puente, Katie Puente, and the man people call the Unknown Champion," Patrick answered.

"Ah, it's...the Unknown Champion," Rayquaza replied.

"Thank you for not blurting out who I was," the Unknown Champion responded.

"You're welcome," Rayquaza answered.

Rayquaza actually knew the Unknown Champion, but Patrick was wondering how on earth he actually knew Rayquaza.

"So tell me, how did you two meet," Patrick asked.

"Well, you see you three kids are the second, third, and fourth humans to ever reach the top of this tower. The Unknown Champion was the first," Rayquaza explained.

"It's true, I wanted to meet the ancient Pokemon and nurish them, and one day have a battle against them," the Unknown Champion explained, "I've traveled the world my whole life, and I've met every Pokemon there is."

"Wow, you have had an interesting life as a Pokemon trainer," Patrick said.

"The Unknown Champion has been very close with any Pokemon that he comes across, he knows that we need to be free and do our duties for our planet," Rayquaza told.

The Sky High Pokemon has told a whole bunch of good things about the Unknown Champion, and Rayquaza continued to tell the story until the group finally exited the tower and returned to the base of the tower.

"Were back on the land," Meagan joyfully replied.

"I'm so glad Rayquaza is alright," the Unknown Champion responded.

"Say Unknown Champion, there was something I wanted to ask you back at the tower, but I never got to ask you." Patrick commented only to witness the Unknown Champion was gone.

"Where did he go," Katie questioned looking around.

"Man, I wanted to ask him if there was anything he knew about my dad," Patrick said to himself.

"Don't worry Patrick, you might see him again," Meagan told Patrick cheering him up.

Patrick smiled and looked at Meagan with a thoughtful attitude. He believed that will meet the Unknown Champion again one day, but little did they know that he was watching from above a ridge. He just looked onward, awaitng another challenge, and wondering wher Sneavely ran off too.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**The Unknown Champion comes in and defeats Sneavely**

**The group encounters Rayquaza**


	247. Water Gym: Back At Headquarters

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

In a record amount of time, the evil Sneavely returned to headquarters all frustrated. He had Patrick right where he wanted him, but the Unknown Champion swoops in and he failed to get the job done.

"Curse that Unknown Champion," Sneavely angrily retorted.

"Welcome back Sneavely," one of the soldiers replied.

"Quiet, I'm in a pretty bad mood," Sneavely explained, "how are our soldiers doing?"

"Excellent, they have pushed their Pokemon beyond their limits," the soldier answered.

Sneavely walked inside and took a look at the place. The first thing he actually wanted to do was to find out where the administrators were so he could check up on all four of them.

"Where are Riley, Nukem, Ella, and Seymour," Sneavely asked.

"Right this way sir," one of the soldiers announced.

Sneavely was taken to a room where all four Darkdust administrators were standing tall ready to honor the vice president.

"Greetings my top men," Sneavely shouted.

"Greetings Sneavely," Riley, Nukem, Ella, and Seymour both said out loud at the same time.

Riley was honored to meet Sneavely, Nukem just looked like a tough guy in front of the vice president, Ella was just rude, and Seymour was pleased to have Sneavely return from his work.

"So Sneavely, how did it go," Seymour asked.

"Didn't go as planned," Sneavely told everyone.

"What happened, tell us everything," Riley suggested.

Sneavely was ready to tell the story of how he failed to catch Groudon, failed to catch Kyogre, failed to catch Rayquaza, and completely fail to defeat Patrick.

"Well I followed Patrick around waiting for the perfect time to destroy him, and I saw that they were visiting some sites of where ancient Pokemon lived. I wanted to catch those ancient Pokemon for Darkdust so that they would work for us and rule the world with all of us. Patrick ruined our plans to get Groudon, and the same went ofr Kyogre. I decided to just get Rayquaza myself and that's when I met the no good kid in person, only to learn Rayquaza was not seen," Sneavely told everyone.

"What happened next," Ella asked.

"I brought out my Pokemon which are way more mighter than your Pokemon, and I tore his Pokemon and his two girlfriend's Pokemon limb by limb. Just when it was over, the Unknown Champion swoops in and saves them and runs me out of the tower! I hate Patrick Schmidl, and I hate the Unknown Champion," Sneavely shouted.

"That little brat, he has to stop messing with us," Nuken pouted.

"It doesn't matter how tough we become, soon Darkdust will control this pathetic planet," Sneavely announced.

After talking about everything that has happened with the ancient Pokemon and Patrick, Sneavely was ready for a surprise inspection.

"Okay, I will check your Pokemon. Show me how they feel and what they have developed," Sneavely ordered.

"Yes sir," all four administrators replied.

Sneavely walked over to Riley to check out his Pokemon first. Riley wanted to do everything in his power to please Darkdust.

"Riley, show me your Pokemon," Sneavely commanded.

"You got it," Riley replied sending out his three Pokemon.

Riley had a Psyduck that evolved into Golduck, his Lombre that has evolved into Ludicolo, and his Sudowoodo. Sneavely was impressed with the Pokemon that he's got.

"Good work, now show me some attacks all of your Pokemon have been able to develop," Sneavely demanded.

"Yes sir," Riley replied, "Golduck, show Sneavely your Fury Swipes, then Hydro Pump, and finally Aqua Jet, then cap it off with Zen Headbutt!"

Golduck was given a white dummy to pratice its attacks, it started off with Fury Swipes, and then came at it with Hydro Pump, and then delivered an Aqua Jet towards the dummy. Golduck got back up to strike with Zen Headbutt and all went well for Golduck.

"Now Ludicolo, lets see your Hydro Pump and Uproar! Then use Mist and Rain Dance," Riley ordered.

Ludicolo blasted its Hydro Pump at the dummy and then delivered an Uproar. After those attacks were used, Ludicolo brought out a thick Mist while using Rain Dance to make it rain inside the room. Sneavely seemed a bit fond of it.

"Sudowoodo, use Slam, Sucker Punch, and Hammer Arm on the dummy," Riley commanded.

Sudowoodo attacked the dummy with a powerful Slam, followed by a nice Sucker Punch which did great damage, and completed its show with a Hammer Arm to wallop the dummy.

"Very good Riley, I'm pleased with your progress," Sneavely complemented, "now over to Nukem. I hope your Pokemon went up a level."

"They sure have Sneavely," Nukem yells out bringing out his Pokemon.

The three Pokemon Nukem had were completely different as he now carried a Golem which evolved from Graveler, a Steelix that evolved from Onix, and a Metagross that went from a Metang.

"Golem, Steelix, and Metagross. Tough group, now show me what they got," Sneavely ordered.

"Yes Sneavely," Nukem retorted, "Golem, show off your Rock Throw, followed by Rock Blast, Rollout, Magnitude, and Explosion!"

Golem got a rock and tossed it at the dummy for a direct hit for a good Rock Throw, and then blasted rocks at the dummy to show how power its Rock Blast was. Next Golem started to use Rollout and smashed the dummy all around, and then used Magnitude to shake the ground. Golem's grand finale was Explosion which casued Golem to faint, but the power was tremendous and nothing seemed to be destroyed in the room for some reason.

"Steelix, Sandstorm, followed by Rage, then Slam, then Iron Tail, and complete things with Stone Edge," Nukem ordered.

Steelix summoned an intense Sandstorm which got everyone covering their eyes, and he attacked the dummy with Rage, pounded it with Slam, and then smacked it with Iron Tail. To end things with Steelix, it would attack with Stone Edge which really impressed Sneavely, and Nukem too.

"And finally, Metagross use Hyper Beam, Zen Headbutt, and Hammer Arm," Nukem commanded.

Metagross blasted away with a powerful Hyper Beam attack, and then came crashing into the dummy with Zen Headbutt. After two pretty powerful attacks, Metagross used one of its legs to use Hammer Arm to smash the dummy to the ground.

"I'm completely flattered with your Pokemon Nukem," Sneavely commented, "how has our beautiful young lady doing?"

"Sneavely, you are about to get a taste of Pokemon who give only pain," Ella pouted bringing out her three Pokemon.

Ella's Jigglypuff ended up evolving into a Wigglytuff, she still had Milotic, and Chansey has evolved into Blissey.

"They look like wimps if you ask me," Sneavely commented.

"I'll show you who's wimps," Ella chanted, "Wigglytuff use Doubleslap, then Double-edge, and then Body Slam!"

Wigglytuff attacked the dummy with Doubleslap, and then came right back with Double-Edge, and followed it up with a Body Slam. Wigglytuff seemed pretty powerful.

"Milotic, show off your Hydro Pump, Aqua Tail, and then Recover," Ella shouted to Milotic.

Milotic began to deliver a series of attacks starting off with Hydro Pump which was very powerful, then it struck teh dummy with a mighty Aqua Tail, and finally Milotic used Recover to heal itself to full strength.

"Now Blissey, use Take Dwon, followed by Softboiled, and then Light Screen," Ella yelled out to Blissey.

Ella's Blissey used Take Down on the dummy, and then it jumped back up to use Softboiled. After those two moves were used, Blissey showed off its Light Screen to Sneavely.

"I stand corrected, your Pokemon are alright," Sneavely pleaded, "Now to look at the Pokemon of Darkdust's top scientist."

"Sneavely, I never want to let you down with the Pokemon that I carry," Seymour told the vice president while sending out his Pokemon.

Seymour had a bit of a different group of Pokemon as he now carried a Crobat that evovled from Golbat, Manetric was still its electric self, and his Magneton ended up evolving into Magnezone.

"Ah, Crobat, Manetric, and Magnezone. How are they doing Seymour," Sneavely asked.

"Let me show you," Seymour repsonded, "Crobat use Haze, then attack with Air Slash and Cross Poison, and wrap it up with Mean Look!"

Crobat used Haze to bring out a nasty haze that seemed to freak everyone out, but impressed Sneavely. Crobat then attacked the dummy with Air Slash, and then Cross Poison. Both attacks were powerful, and Crobat turned around to give a Mean Look to everyone and they all seemed freaked out which impressed Sneavely.

"Now Manetric, show me your Thunder Wave, followed by Discharge, Quick Attack, and Thunder Fang," Seymour shouted.

Manetric showcased its abilites by using Thunder Wave on the dummy, and then Discharge which completely fried the white dummy. Manetric then attack the dummy with Quick Attack, and finally it used Thunder Fang to deliver a big painful bite and shock at the same time.

"Magnezone don't hold back, use Thunder Wave, followed by Electro Ball and Metal Sound," Seymour demanded.

Seymour's Magnezone wasn't going to hold back as it attacked the dummy with Thunder Wave, and then gather a ball of electricity to attack with Electro Ball. After the shockwaves were delivered, Magnezone used Metal Sound to blast out a big soundwave into the room.

"Well done Seymour, you never disappoint me," Sneavely complemented, "all four of your are doing an acceptional job."

"Thank you sir," they all said out loud.

Sneavely smiled and decided to leave the room. After seeing how impressive their Pokemon were, he made his way down the hallway. He started to get a little nervous as he approached a giant black door which was way bigger than his red door.

Sneavely gulped and opened the door to go inside. The room was pitch black and he couldn't see anything except a glowing set of eyes who belonged to someone.

"Who dares disturb me," the man in the dark replies.

"It's me, Sneavely," Sneavely answered.

"Sneavely, it's rude to enter without knocking," said the man in the dark.

"I'm sorry, please forgive me," Sneavely trembled.

"I forgive you for anything, except failure," the man in the dark responded, "but once we get the other two orbs, we can have all of our Pokemon go beyond their normal potential."

"Yes we can, including a prized possesion that you have in the backroom," Sneavely said.

"That's right, my Pokemon can wipe out all of your Pokemon and the other solider's Pokemon if they all attacked at the same time with just a pinky finger," the man in the dark lectured, "but this Pokemon I keep inside a special Pokeball will put an end to everything on this planet!"

The man in the room was considered to be the head of Darkdust, and zooming into the room behind him was a capsule with a Pokeball twice the size of a regular Pokeball and a Darkdust Pokeball. It was a fully purple Pokeball twice as big as a regular Pokeball with the metal on top showing that it is a Darkdust Pokeball. One question remains, what is the name of the man Sneavely confronted, and what was inside that Pokeball.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Darkdust Administrator Riley: Psyduck evolved into Golduck**

** Lombre evolved into Ludicolo**

**Darkdust Administrator Nukem: Graveler evolved into Golem**

** Onix evolved into Steelix**

** Metang evolved into Metagross**

**Darkdust Administrator Ella: Jigglypuff evolved into Wigglytuff**

** Chansey evolved into Blissey**

**Darkdust Administrator Seymour: Golbat evolved into Crobat**

** Magenton evolved into Magnezone**


	248. Water Gym: St Patrick's Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

The world had a pinch of green as today was St. Patrick's Day. The joyful Pokemon trainer who went by the name of Baron Grasse was feeling pretty lucky today. Baron was wondering through a place where all of the Pokemon were fully green.

"Wow, green Pokemon all over the place," Baron said checking out the green Pidgeys, green Zigzagoon, green Ledbya, and green Magikarp swimming in the lake, "that is what I call the true spirit of St. Patrick's Day."

Then Baron is greeted by a man in a leprechaun costume, and Baron looked a bit puzzled looking at the man.

"Greetings young Pokemon trainer, welcome to the land of green Pokemon. My name is Lucky, I'm in charge of this land," said the man in the leprechaun costume.

"Are you a leprechaun," Baron asked.

"No I'm not, I dress like a leprechaun, but I'm not one myself," Lucky yelled out.

"Don't lie, where is your pot of gold," Baron questioned.

"I'm not a leprechaun," Lucky screamed.

"How about a Pokemon double battle, you lose and you show me where your pot of gold is," Baron suggested.

"I don't have a pot of gold, but I accept your challenge," Lucky answered.

Baron didn't listen to the fact that he didn't have a pot of gold, but wanted to battle anyway. Then coming out of the bushes was the old man dressed in a leprechaun outfit.

"Hey, do you have a pot of gold," Baron asked.

"No I don't, but does this guy have a pot of gold," the old man questioned.

"No I don't," Lucky shouted.

"We don't lie, now we begin this battle," the old man responded.

Lucky was getting sick of hearing about a pot of gold, and no one seemed to care that the old man popped out of nowhere. Baron and Lucky were ready to have a Pokemon double battle.

"This Pokemon double battle between the trainer on my left, and the trainer on my right will now begin! Each trainer will send out two Pokemon at the same time, and if the kid wins, he will recieve the leprechaun's pot of gold," the old man announced.

"I have no pot of gold," Lucky hollered.

"Don't lie, all leprechaun's have pot of gold," the old man explained.

"I'm not a leprechaun, I'm a man dressed in a leprechaun who runs this land filled with green Pokemon," Lucky explained.

"As I said, winner gets the pot of gold. Now let the battle begin," the old man announced.

Lucky just ignored what the old man said as he and Baron got out thier Pokeballs and were ready to battle.

"Alright, go Drowzee! Come on out Cacnea," Baron yelled out sending out his Drowzee and a Cacnea that he caught during his travels.

"Now, attack Sableye and Xatu," Lucky shouted sending out a Sableye and Xatu that were both completely green.

Drowzee and Cacnea were on one side while the green Sableye and green Xatu were on the other as the battle got under way.

"Drowzee, use Future Sight, and then attack with Psybeam," Baron yelled out, "Cacnea use Growth, followed by Pin Missile!"

Drowzee brought out its Future Sight so that the Hypnosis Pokemon could see an attacking coming up. Drowzee blasted a Psybeam right at Sableye, but no damage was done because it was a dark type Pokemon. Cacnea increased its size and power a little bit with Growth, and then blasted needles out of its arms for a Pin Missile attack. Xatu dodged the attack as neither Pokemon could get a hit.

"Excellent, now Sableye use Faint Attack on Drowzee! Xatu use Peck," Lucky commanded to his two Pokemon.

Sableye attacked Drowzee with Faint Attack, and since it was a dark type attack and Drowzee was a psychic type Pokemon, the damage was much more critical. Xatu was coming at Cacnea with Peck, and the damage was worse since Peck was a flying attack and Cacnea was a grass Pokemon.

"Cacnea, try using Faint Attack on Xatu," Baron suggested.

Cacnea went right up to Xatu and attack the Mystic Pokemon with Faint Attack which delivered critical damage thanks to the fact that Xatu was a psychic type Pokemon and Faint Attack was a dark attack.

"Xatu, counter with Stored Power," Lucky ordered.

"Cacnea, use Payback," Baron retorted.

Cacnea attacked with Payback just when Xatu was ready to use Stored Power. Xatu never attacked and Cacnea comes up victorious.

"Xatu is unable to battle," the old man shouted.

Lucky called back his Xatu and Baron still had a weakened Drowzee on the battlefield along with his Cacnea. Now all Baron had to do was defeat Sableye.

"You'll never defeat me," Lucky shouted.

"Yes I will, and I will get your pot of gold," Baron replied.

"For the last time, I DO NOT HAVE A POT OF GOLD," Lucky screamed.

"Winner gets the leprechaun's gold," old man announced.

"Stop it, I do not have any gold," Lucky yelled out, "Sableye, use Shadow Ball!"

Just when Sableye was ready to attack, it was struck by an attack out of nowhere. That was Drowzee's Future Sight coming in play catching Sableye off guard.

"Yes, Future Sight delivers," Baron chanted, "Now Drowzee use Poison Gas!"

The Hypnosis Pokemon was able to use Poison Gas to poison Sableye and have it feel massive pain from the poison. Cacnea was ready to get the job done.

"Cacnea, finish Sableye off with Needle Arm," Baron yelled out.

Cacnea's arm began to glow as it was ready to deliver a powerful Needle Arm attack that knocked out Sableye and ended the battle.

"Sableye is unable to battle, the winners are Drowzee and Cacnea! The winner of this Pokemon double battle is the trainer on my left," the old man announced.

"Yes, now I get my gold," Baron shouted in joy.

"IF I HEAR ONE MORE WORD ABOUT ME HAVING ANY GOLD, I'M GOING TO GO BESERK!" Lucky angrily screamed.

"Don't be a sore loser leprechaun, you lost and now he gets your pot of gold," the old man told Lucky.

"My name is Lucky, I managed the land of green Pokemon. On St. Patrick's Day I let the green Pokemon come outside and show themselves off, and I just take care of these Pokemon," Lucky explained, "the leprechaun suit is just something festive to go with the green Pokemon."

Lucky calmly and happily explained the story of the green Pokemon that thrived on the land that he lives on. Everyone seems to get the understanding of it.

"Oh, you mean your just a guy who has these Pokemon that are fully green. And you let them come out on this holiday," Baron questioned.

"That's right," Lucky answered.

"I totally get it," Baron replied.

It looked like Baron and the old man got the understanding of Lucky and his green Pokemon. Then three Pokemon trainers walked by Lucky and saw him in is leprechaun suit.

"Guys look, a leprechaun," one of the trainers said.

"No, no, no, I'm not a leprechaun. I'm in charge of this," Lucky gets interupted by Baron.

"Guys, I beat him in a Pokemon battle, and he refuses to give me his pot of gold," Baron yelled out to the trainers.

"POT OF GOLD," all the Pokemon trainers and the old man shouted.

Lucky screamed and just ran into a house where he locked himself in. Baron, the old man, and the three Pokemon trainers just kept punching on his door hoping he would open it.

"I HAVE NO POT OF GOLD," Lucky screamed.

This may have been considered one of the wierdest St. Patrick's Day ever.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Baron Grasse: Caught a Cacnea**


	249. Water Gym: Hollywood Square Off

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

After coming across Darkdust, Rayquaza, and the Unknown Champion, the group was finally resuming their journey to Rio de Janerio hoping that they get to the Water Gym. The group was walking down a road that was alongside a ridge, but Patrick did feel shaken after getting clobbered by Sneavely.

"How can that be possible, that is not the true power of Pokemon, and we lost," Patrick said in frustration.

"I know it seems hard, but it was a good thing the Unknown Champion came to save us," Meagan told Patrick.

"Yeah, we be done for if it weren't for him," Katie explained.

"I know, but how come that false power ended up slaughtering our Pokemon," Patrick questioned.

Patrick just couldn't get over the fact that Sneavely got the best of him. Now he was hoping that winning the Water Token could help ease his nerves.

"How much farther until we reach Rio de Janerio," Patrick asked, "maybe winning at the Water Gym will make me feel better."

"It seems were getting pretty close," Meagan kindly said looking at her Pokemon Scanner.

"That's good, we'll get our eighth token and get ourselves one step closer to the Pokemon Grand Prix," Patrick explained.

The group continued walking down the road to Rio de Janerio, only a few miles away from the group was Garret Oliver and Christina Wilcox traveling together. Garret was hoping that he faced Patrick again very soon, and then he spotted three Pokemon trainers out in the distance.

"Christina babe, look," Garret said grabbing Christina and looking into a pair of binoculars.

Garret took a closer look and saw Patrick, Meagan, and Katie all traveling at the same time. Garret then had a fierce smile on his face as he awaited for Patrick to arrive.

"Ah yes, its that kid again," Garret smirked.

"Garret, just let it go okay," Christina responded.

"No way, I'm going to beat him this time," Garret announced, "the last two battles my Pokemon were weak!"

"NO, you didn't admit that he was better than you, and you ended up being a sore loser by saying your Pokemon were weak," Christina lectured.

"They were weak," Garret shouted.

"Just let those kids go, leave them alone," Christina told Garret.

"No, not until I win," Garret yelled out.

Garret grabbed Christina's wrist and marched down the path. Garret kept on pushing himself forward until he reached the group.

Patrick, Meagan, and Katie just kept on walking until they saw the two celebrities coming right at them.

"Guys, is that Garret Oliver and Christina Wilcox," Katie asked.

"I think it is," Meagan answered looking out in the distance.

Garret was dragging Christina along her wrist taking them to the group. The group finally confronted the Hollywood power house couple once again, and Patrick just gave a friendly look.

"Hey there Garret, long time no see," Patrick replied.

"You kid, I want a rematch," Garret yelled out.

"Rematch, with me," Patrick questioned, "sure, I don't mind battling you."

Patrick accepted Garret's challenge, and the group was ready to just stand and watch. Christina was not pleased with the fact that Garret has to make sure his Pokemon were never weak.

"You can watch, but I won't," Christina replied to Meagan and Katie.

"Come on, I'm going to beat him this time baby. Enjoy the beautiful scenery of me defeating this kid," Garret told Christina.

Christina just ignored what Garret told Christina and took a seat over where the group was. Meagan agreed to be the referee for this Pokemon battle, and Garret was relieved that there was no PETV around to broadcast the battle.

"Get ready to lose, my Pokemon are no longer weak," Garret yelled out.

"Garret, just say that I was better than you those last two times," Patrick suggested to Garret.

"Thank you," Christina pointed out.

"Well, I will not lose this time," Garret shouted.

Patrick and Garret were ready to battle, and the battle was going to be three on three. Garret felt determined that he would beat Patrick this time.

**Pokemon Updates: NONE**


	250. Water Gym: Patrick VS Garret! Round 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Patrick and Garret were each on seperate sides while Katie and Christina just watched from the side. Meagan came in as the referee of the Pokemon battle.

"This Pokemon battle between Patrick Schmidl and Garret Oliver will now begin! Each trainer is allowed to use three Pokemon, and the last one standing is the winner. Let the battle begin," Meagan announced.

Patrick and Garret were both ready to have their battle as each trainer took out a Pokeball to begin combat.

"Now Kirlia, come on out," Patrick yelled out sending out Kirlia.

"You think that's nice, wait till you see this! Go Gyarados," Garret yelled out sending out a Gyarados.

Garret captured a Gyarados sometime during his travels and decided to battle with that, while Patrick would take it on with his Kirlia.

"Okay Gyarados, lets start things off with Twister," Garret yelled out.

Gyarados stirred up a Twister and sent it right at Kirlia. Patrick needed to think of how he could handle that attack,

"Let's see, Kirlia use Double Team," Patrick retorted.

Kirlia used Double Team to make copies of itself, but the Twister was too big and it hits Kirlia catching it in the air. Kirlia couldn't find a way out of it.

"Yeah, now I got you," Garret smirked, "Gyarados use Dragon Rage!"

Gyarados opened its mouth and shot an orange sphere of energy into the twister which started to turn into a painful Dragon Rage Twister combo. Kirlia was getting smoked inside the twister, but Patrick figured out what to do.

"Hurry Kirlia, use Teleport," Patrick retorted.

Kirlia heard Patrick's command, and escaped with Teleport. The attack finally died out and Gyarados was still standing strong while Kirlia felt a bit weakened, but the Emotion Pokemon wouldn't surrender.

"Well done Garret, I'm impressed," Patrick complemented.

"Thank you, because I'm actually beating Kirlia," Garret shouted.

"No, because you have gotten better," Patrick replied.

"Lets just end this, Gyarados use Bite," Garret commanded.

Gyarados was jumping at Kirlia with Bite, and Kirlia was feeling the pain.

"Kirlia, use Confusion," Patrick yelled out.

Kirlia tried to use Confusion, but it wasn't strong enough to effect Gyarados. Garret had a big upper hand against Patrick as of now.

"Now I can truly end this, Gyarados use Hyper Beam," Garret ordered.

Gyarados charged up its energy to blast a Hyper Beam attack right at Kirlia. The Emotion Pokemon was blasted away by the attack, and took the KO.

"Kirlia is unable to battle, the winner is Gyarados," Meagan shouted.

"Yeah, I score," Garret yelled out shaking his booty in celebration.

Kirlia never was able to stand a chance against Gyarados, Patrick was now down to only two Pokemon. The question was which Pokemon was he going to use next.

"Lets make things interesting, come on out Larvitar," Patrick yelled out sending out his Larvitar.

"Wow, you actually want to lose now," Garret replied, "I'm so proud of you trying to give in, now you know I'm the strong one and you're the weak one."

"The battle hasn't ended, and I don't care about type advantages," Patrick explained.

Larvitar was now going up against Gyarados, and Kirlia failed to do anything to Garret's Gyarados. Patrick hoped that Larvitar could turn it around.

"Now then, why don't you be quiet and lose. Gyarados use Thrash," Garret commanded his Gyarados.

"Larvitar, you attack back with Thrash," Patrick retorted.

Both Gyarados and Larvitar attacked each other with Thrash, but it was surprisingly Larvitar that had the better with Thrash. Larvitar pummeled Gyarados to the ground with its Thrash.

"Wait, there's a mistake here. My Gyarados isn't supposed to be weak," Garret told Patrick.

"Keep it up Larvitar," Patrick called out to his Larvitar.

Larvitar continued to use Thrash to smash Gyarados around, and then the Atrocious Pokemon was no more as it fainted.

"Gyarados is unable to battle, the winner is Larvitar," Meagan shouted.

"No, he cheated! Larvitar is supposed to be weak, and Gyarados is supposed to be strong," Garret hollered.

"Garret, just get over it! You still have two Pokemon left," Christina yelled out.

"He must be a sore loser," Katie commented to Christina.

"Yes he is, anytime he loses a Pokemon battle, he always blames the Pokemon and not credit the trainer," Christina explains.

Garret was ready to send out his second Pokemon.

"Now Zangoose, I choose you," Garret yelled out sending out his Zangoose, "and don't be weak!"

"Like that," Christina replied.

Zangoose was now going up against Larvitar who was still in the state of using Thrash. Patrick is ready to continue the battle, and so was Garret. Zangoose had those scary eyes that didn't scare Larvitar at all, and Larvitar had its hard rock body that didn't fear Zangoose.

"Keep going with Thrash Larvitar," Patrick told Larvitar.

Larvitar kept attacking with Thrash, but Zangoose dodged the attack and Larvitar started to feel light headed. The Rock Skin Pokemon was confused.

"Larvitar, are you okay," Patrick asked Larvitar, "of course, your Pokemon keep using Thrash and then they get confused!"

Larvitar was walking around in different directions, and Zangoose had its eye on Larvitar.

"Ooo, the effects of Thrash I see," said Garret, "Zangoose use Swords Dance, followed by Pursuit!"

Zangoose brought out some magical swords to raise its attack, and then came after the confused Larvitar with Pursuit. Larvitar was sent flying towards the ridge.

"Larvitar," Patrick cried.

"And now Crush Claw," Garret shouted.

Zangoose unleashed the might of its Crush Claw and pounded Larvitar with it. Despite the fact that Larvitar was a rock type Pokemon, the power was so huge that it delivered big time pain and knocked it out.

"Larvitar is unable to battle, the winner is Zangoose," Meagan shouted.

Patrick called back his Larvitar while Garret danced in joy knowing that he is finally going to beat him. Patrick was down to his last Pokemon, and he knew that he wouldn't mess up.

"Okay then, its time to finish this," Patrick responded, "go Grovyle!"

Patrick tossed his Pokeball and sent out his Grovyle. Zangoose seemed pretty powerful, and Grovyle was all ready to beat the Cat Ferret Pokemon.

"Kid, get ready. I want you to see how you handle a loss, and you be the one with the weak Pokemon," Garret yelled out.

"Garret, Grovyle and I are tight together, and a great bond with your Pokemon is what makes the Pokemon stronger," Patrick lectured, "I'm going to show that to you right now. Grovyle use Quick Attack!"

"Zangoose, you counter with Quick Attack as well," Garret commanded.

Grovyle and Zangoose came at each other with Quick Attack, and both seemed pretty even. Both Pokemon bounced back and prepared for another attack.

"Zangoose, use Fury Cutter," Garret ordered.

"Grovyle, you also attack with Fury Cutter," Patrick yelled out.

Zangoose and Grovyle both dashed at each other with Fury Cutter, and when both Pokemon passed each other, it was Zangoose who took the fall. The Wood Gecko Pokemon struck first and defeated Zangoose.

"Zangoose is unable to battle, the winner is Grovyle," Meagan shouted.

Garret was about ready to have a fit, but he noticed that he still has one Pokemon and hopes that he defeats Patrick's Grovyle with that Pokemon.

"I have no idea why that happened, but Kecleon will not fail me," Garret shouted sending out his Kecleon.

Grovyle was ready to go up against Kecleon, and Garret was ready to beat Patrick to the ground.

"Now, let me show you how to lose," Garret lectured, "Kecleon use Lick!"

Kecleon shot its tounge out for a Lick attack, and Grovyle wasn't moving one bit.

"Grovyle, use Leaf Blade on Kecleon's tounge," Patrick commanded.

Kecleon's tounge came right at Grovyle, and then it hammers the tounge with Leaf Blade. Kecleon was now feeling a whole bunch of pain in its mouth and couldn't concentrate.

"Kecleon, do not be weak! Use Psybeam," Garret screamed.

"Grovyle, attack with Bullet Seed," Patrick yelled out.

Kecleon blasted out a Psybeam attack while Grovyle used Bullet Seed to strike right back. Both Pokemon attacks were battling it out, but Bullet Seed got through Psybeam and hit Kecleon. Grovyle was able to get out of the way, and when Kecleon was visible, it was lying down on the ground in defeat.

"No Kecleon, stop it Kecleon, get back up and battle," Garret hollered.

"Kecleon is unable to battle, the winner is Grovyle! The winner of this Pokemon battle is Patrick Schmidl," Meagan announced.

"Way to go Grovyle, we did it," Patrick said to his Grovyle high fiving it.

Garret had an a face like he was ready to blow up. His eyes were squinting, and he was biting his upper lip, and then he threw a fit.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, I hate my weak Pokemon! Why are my Pokemon weak, you are the weakest Pokemon I've ever had," Garret screamed.

"Garret, knock it off," Christina yelled.

"Not until my Pokemon stop being weak," Garret demanded.

"Wow, does that guy have temper problems," Katie asked.

"I think so," Meagan answered.

Christina really had it with Garret, so she pulled him away after he called back Kecleon. The two went away from the group and felt a little sorry for Christina, and aggravated towards Garret.

"Can he just accept the fact that I'm better than him," Patrick responded.

"I don't know what his problem is," Meagan replied.

Going down a ridge, the two began to argue about the fact that Garret had to lose it saying his Pokemon were weak. Christina was aggrivated that he doesn't accept the fact that Patrick is a step ahead of him.

"Garret, why do you keep doing that," Christina argued.

"Because my Pokemon are weak baby, I can't win with weak Pokemon," Garret yelled.

"That is not how you treat your Pokemon, start treating them like actual beings," Christina told Garret.

Garret was thinking over what Christina said and why his Pokemon couldn't beat Patrick. Then Garret had a great idea that came through his head.

"I know what I can do," Garret responded.

"Just give in and move on," Christina replied.

"No, since my Pokemon won't stop being weak, I'll find someone with strong Pokemon to beat the kid for me," Garret explained, "but I need to find out who will do it. I'll hire a hit trainer!"

"Oh my gosh, when he is going to get over this," Christina said to herself smacking her head in frustration.

Garret Oliver was now in hunt for a hit trainer to beat Patrick in a Pokemon battle, while Christina just couldn't take it anymore. The hit trainer would do Garret's work of beating him in a Pokemon battle for him, but he doesn't know who could do the job.

As for the group, they were off for Rio de Janerio and the Water Gym.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Patrick Schmidl defeats Garret Oliver in a Pokemon Battle**

**Garret Oliver begins his search for a hit trainer to go after Patrick**

**Garret Oliver: Caught a Gyarados**


	251. Water Gym: Beth VS Katie

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Diana Yates, Beth Yates, and Katie Tonkel continued their Pokemon journey as they were traveling through the wastelands. There were a few dead trees, a couple of Pokemon were roaming the area, but it was overcast a little bit.

"This place doesn't seem friendly at all," Beth replied.

"Yeah, there isn't anything pretty here," Katie responded.

"Girls listen, we should be coming close to a town, and they should have a Pokemon Center there," Diana announced to everyone.

The girls were wondering for hours, and it just looks like that there isn't anything there. So then Beth and Katie both had a good idea to enjoy themselves.

"Hey, why don't we have a Pokemon battle," Beth suggested to Katie.

"I'm in, why don't we use two Pokemon for each of us," Katie replied.

"Sounds like a plan," Beth agreed.

"You two are going to have a Pokemon battle," Diana asked.

"Yes we are," Beth and Katie both in union.

"Okay then, I get to referee this battle," Diana replied.

Beth and Katie were both on seperate sides while Diana took the position of being the referee of the Pokemon battle.

"This Pokemon battle between Beth Yates and Katie Tonkel will now begin! Each trainer is allowed to use two Pokemon! Let the battle begin," Diana announced.

Beth got out a Pokeball while Katie also took out a Pokeball for the battle.

"Now, come on out Poliwhirl," Beth shouted sending out her Poliwhirl.

"You're up Buneary," Katie yelled out sending out her Buneary.

Poliwhirl ended up evolving from Poliwag sometime during their adventure while Buneary was up and ready to take on Poliwhirl in a Pokemon battle between two cousins.

"Buneary, lets get things started with Agility," Katie yelled out.

Buneary raised its speed with Agility and the Rabbit Pokemon was really on its feet.

"Let's see how you can handle this, Poliwhirl use Mind Reader," Beth commanded.

Poliwhirl started to concentrate and use Mind Reader to get a good read on Buneary, and then the Tadpole Pokemon was ready to attack.

"Okay Poliwhirl, use Body Slam," Beth commanded.

Poliwhirl was ready to jump up in the air and use Body Slam on Buneary.

"Buneary, jump up and use Dizzy Punch on Poliwhirl," Katie shouted.

Buneary jumped up in the air to avoid Poliwhirl's Body Slam and then it comes back down to deliver a powerful Dizzy Punch to Poliwhirl.

"Poliwhirl, get yourself together and use Brick Break," Beth yelled out to her Poliwhirl.

Poliwhirl was ready to attack Buneary with Brick Break, and the attack was a direct hit on the Rabbit Pokemon. Buneary was pounded to a rock and felt a bit weakened.

"Buneary, are you alright," Katie asked her Buneary.

Buneary got back up on its feet and started to get back in the game against her cousin's Poliwhirl.

"Let's go Buneary, attack with Ice Beam now," Katie retorted.

"POLIWHIRL, LOOK OUT," Beth screamed.

Buneary quickly unleashed its Ice Beam and Poliwhirl was frozen solid and wasn't able to move at all. The effects of Ice Beam wore onto Poliwhirl and it fainted.

"Poliwhirl is unable to battle, the winner is Buneary," Diana shouted.

Poliwhirl was done, and Buneary made a comeback after taking a big blow from Brick Break. Buneary was ready for its next challenge.

"Poliwhirl return," Beth called out calling Poliwhirl back into its Pokeball, "nice job Poliwhirl, take a nice long rest."

Beth had one Pokemon left, and she wanted to make sure she chose the right Pokemon to go up against Buneary. Beth was ready to send out her second Pokemon into the battle.

"Good job Katie, now lets see how Buneary does against Seel," Beth said sending out her Seel.

Seel was now going up against Buneary, and Buneary was feeling a bit sluggish after its battle with Poliwhirl.

"I'm ready for your Seel Beth," Katie told Beth.

"Okay then, Seel, show Buneary a real Ice Beam," Beth ordered to her Seel.

Seel started to charge up its horn, and blasted out a powerful Ice Beam attack that completely froze Buneary and turned it into an ice sculpture.

"Whoa," Katie replied in disbelief.

"Now use Headbutt," Beth commanded.

Seel drove itself to the frozen Buneary and used Headbutt to bash Buneary back to another rock, only this time defeating Buneary.

"Buneary is unable to battle, the winner is Seel," Diana shouted.

Beth was pleased with how her Seel did with its Ice Beam, and now Katie was down to her last Pokemon.

"Buneary return," Katie called out bringing Buneary back into its Pokeball, "You were amazing, take a nice long rest."

"Are you ready to send out your second and last Pokemon," Beth questioned.

"Yes I am, go Hitmontop," Katie shouted out bringing Hitmontop out of its Pokeball.

The Handstand Pokemon Hitmontop was ready to duel it out against the Sea Lion Pokemon Seel. Beth and Katie both wanted to win so badly, and neither was going to hold back.

"Let's go Seel, use Ice Shard," Beth shouted.

Seel blasted an Ice Shard right at Hitmontop, and Katie was waiting for what she should do next.

"Hurry Hitmontop, use Rapid Spin," Katie yelled out.

Hitmontop started to spin around with its Rapid Spin to knock away the Ice Shard. Seel was a bit concerned of what Hitmontop was going to do next.

"Now use Focus Energy," Katie ordered.

Hitmontop started to gather a whole bunch of energy to pump itself up with a whole bunch of power. Hitmontop wasn't even done yet.

"Followed by Agility," Katie shouted.

Hitmontop then increased its speed by spinning around with Agility, and now Katie was ready to have Hitmontop attack Seel.

"Now use Rolling Kick," Katie commanded.

Hitmontop twirled on its head and rapidly kicked Seel around, and with the increased speed, it came so quick that Seel couldn't react.

"Seel, do something," Beth yelled out.

"Hitmontop, use Quick Attack," Katie retored.

Hitmontop attacked Seel with Quick Attack, sending Seel flying down to the ground and the Sea Lion Pokemon was out of energy as it never had a good chance to attack Hitmontop.

"Seel is unable to battle, the winner is Hitmontop! The winner of this Pokemon battle is Katie Tonkel," Diana announced.

Katie has won against her cousin Beth, and her expression on her face showed that she appricated the fact that her Hitmontop was getting better.

"I guess I got a little more work to do," said Beth.

"Yeah, but you did put up a good fight," Katie complemented.

"Thanks," Beth commented.

"I'm glad you two had fun with your battle, but do you know what would make things better for us," Diana commented.

"What is that Diana," Beth and Katie both said at the same time.

"If we could get out of here, and get to that town and the Pokemon Center," Diana mentions.

"That will make things amazing for the three of us," Katie joyfully replied.

The girls were now running down the wasteland field and trying to reach civilization so that they can relax and have their Pokemon rest. For Katie and Beth, they sure did enjoy that Pokemon battle that they had.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Katie Tonkel defeats Beth Yates in a Pokemon battle**

**Beth Yates: Poliwag evolved into Poliwhirl**


	252. Water Gym: The Dawn Of Froslass

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

After a long journey from Brasilla which included Patrick having a battle with his brother Max, the group encountering Groudon, Kyogre, and Rayquaza and saving them from Darkdust, a near escape from Darkdust's Vice President Sneavely, and Patrick enduring a third battle with the movie star Garret Oliver, the group has finally arrived in Rio de Janerio.

"We made it," Patrick shouted in belief.

"I thought we never make it," Katie replied.

"Why don't we get to the Pokemon Center and have our Pokemon healed," Meagan suggested.

"That's a great idea, whoever is in charge of the Water Gym has to be pretty good," Patrick commented.

The group looked around the city and they found the Pokemon Center. They went inside and gave the doctor their Pokemon.

"I'll be glad to bring your Pokemon back to full health," said the Pokemon doctor.

He took Patrick's Pokemon, Meagan's Pokemon, and Katie's Pokemon as they got ready to be restored. The group just sat around and waited for their Pokemon to get healed as they were all ready to get a game plan for the Water Gym. Meagan was reading a Pokemon magazine to pass the time and then she found something that seemed to interest her.

"Patrick, Katie, you got to see this," Meagan said pointing out to something in the magazine.

Patrick and Katie came towards Meagan to look at what Meagan found inside the magazine. It was an article on Pokemon and how they can evolve.

"So, what did you find," Katie asked.

"Katie, I know you still have a few stones with you, I was wondering that if my Snorunt is female, could I have your Dawn Stone," Meagan asked, "or if Patrick's Kirlia is male, could he get the Dawn Stone?"

"Why," Katie questioned.

"Look here, some Pokemon can only evolve with evolutionary stones, and a Dawn Stone can help evolve only two Pokemon. You could use it on a Kirlia if its male, or you can use it on a Snorunt if its female," Meagan explained looking at the article.

Katie took a closer look at the article and noticed what Meagan was talking about. Katie smiled a little bit and understood what Meagan was looking at.

"I got ya Meagan," Katie replied.

"Let's decide after we get our Pokemon back, okay," Patrick suggested.

"Good idea," Meagan responded.

Moments later, the group got their Pokemon back, but instead of going straight to the Water Gym, Patrick had to call out his Kirlia while Meagan brought out Snorunt. Kirlia and Snorunt were standing next to each other while Katie held the Dawn Stone in her hands.

"First, we need to know if the Pokemon are the right genders," Patrick explained.

He took a look at his Kirlia and observed Meagan's Snorunt. Patrick finally figured it out and came out with the final results.

"Okay listen up, my Kirlia is actually female so the Dawn Stone will have no effect, but Meagan's Snorunt is female as well," Patrick smiled.

"Which means," Meagan questioned.

"It means the Dawn Stone will work on your Snorunt," Patrick lectured, "do you want to evolve Snorunt?"

"That depends, does Snorunt want to evolve," Meagan replied.

Kirlia was brought back into its Pokeball and Snorunt just hobbled around trying to think. Meagan took a look at her Snorunt, and after some thinking, a final decision was made. Snorunt nodded yes to Meagan.

"I take it Snorunt would love to evovle," Meagan said.

Snorunt happily nodded yes, and Meagan accepted Snorunt's request.

"Okay then its settled, Katie may I please have the Dawn Stone," Meagan asked.

"Sure, here you go," Katie replied handing Meagan the Dawn Stone.

Meagan recieved the Dawn Stone from her sister, and then the moment of truth came at long last. Meagan held the Dawn Stone right at Snorunt's face, and then the stone started to glow along with Snorunt. The glowing stone dissolved into Snorunt and then the evolution process was complete.

"Snorunt," Meagan questioned.

Meagan took a look at the newly evolved Snorunt, and then took out her Pokemon Scanner to learn more about her new Pokemon.

"Lets see, so this Pokemon is called Froslass," said Meagan looking at her Pokemon Scanner.

Snorunt has now become the Snow Land Pokemon Froslass. This new Pokemon was going to make great value to Meagan's team as they were about to get ready for the Water Gym.

"Alright everyone, lets get going! Now that my Snorunt has evolved, I'm feeling very confident in myself," Meagan joyfully said.

"That's the spirit Meagan, lets go," Patrick exclaimed.

The group now was heading for the Water Gym, but that good mood Meagan and the entire group was in after Snorunt evolved was gone. They searched the entire city and couldn't find the Water Gym.

"Are you sure the Water Gym is here," Katie asked.

"Yeah, didn't you hear what my mom said," Patrick told the Puente sisters, "the closest gym from the Grass Gym is the Water Gym which is in Rio de Janerio."

"Yeah, news flash there is no gym," Meagan retorted to Patrick.

A civilian heard the conversation that the group was having, it was a wise old man in a green shirt, kakee shorts, and flip flops.

"Oh, there is a gym here," the wise old man said.

"Huh," all three said replied in union.

"You came to the right spot if you want to come to the Water Gym, but technically the gym isn't here in the city," the wise old man explained, "It's actually 10 miles out in the Atlantic Ocean."

"Whoa, that is so cool," Meagan responded in shock.

"A gym in the ocean is cool, but how do we get there," Patrick asked.

"There's a ferry that will take you to the Water Gym," the wise old man explained, "you'll find it right over there. The boat leaves once every single hour."

The old man pointed towards the dock where there was a ferry that was carrying Pokemon trainers. The group made a dash towards the dock and boarded the ferry in the knick of time.

"Okay, all we have to do is wait and we will arrive at the Water Gym," Patrick told the entire group.

The grup was on the boat for only about 15 minutes, and then they see a building where the rooftop looks like a bubble. The boat would dock itself inside and bring the group inside the Water Gym.

"Were here," Meagan shouted.

"Let's have some fun," Katie responded.

The group walked up the stairs leaving the dock, and they would come across the Water Gym lobby where they registered to enter the Water Gym. Now the group was all set to encounter the Water Gym Trials as all three Pokemon trainers were ready to make their way towards their eighth token.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Katie Puente gives Meagan her Dawn Stone**

**Meagan Puente: Uses Katie's Dawn to evolve Snorunt into Froslass**


	253. Water Gym: Trials Of The Water Gym

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

**Water Gym-Level 1:**

Patrick, Meagan, and Katie entered the Water Gym Trials. The room they entered looked like they were in a fancy bathroom because there were plenty of white tiles on the floor and blue tiles on the wall.

Patrick walked cautiously through the room, and then made it through the door where there was a tile bridge with a pool filled beneath only half full. Patrick noticed before he crossed the bridge, he saw that two water blasters were shooting from the wall on opposite sides of the room.

"I take it if I get by those, I fall into the water and have to swim back to try again," Patrick said to himself.

Patrick tried crossing the bridge a first time, but he couldn't make it across as he was hit by a water blaster from the wall. He managed to make it a second time where he came to a room where there were windows for walls and a few palm plants in the corners.

Meagan witnessed that on the other side was a pool, but it seems it was a dead end. Meagan went to the pool and realized that it was actually an underwater passage.

"How can I make it through without any oxygen," Meagan asked herself.

She just took a chance and went underwater, and before she entered the water she found a scubbamask to help her see. Meagan swam through the passage and came across a few bubbles. Meagan touched the bubbles and all of a sudden she got more oxygen. Meagan was able to reach the other side and surfaced to the top. Meagan would come across another tile bridge with water blasters, but three this time. Meagan managed to make it through those easily.

Katie enters a room with a circular pool in the middle and a door on the other side. Katie dove into the water to see if she could find something, but wasn't able to track anything underwater except a giant door. Katie wondered if that door would lead her somewhere.

"Something has to be on the other side of that door, but how do I open it," Katie asked herself after she surfaced from the water.

Katie looked for clues by entering the door ahead of her. Katie then found a flashing red and blue barrier where a giant red button was on the other side. Katie knew that if she pressed that button, she could open the door. There were two paths for Katie to take. The first one was another tile bridge where she evaded a moving water blaster to grab the red key. Next on the other side, was another underwater tunnel where she not only grabbed air bubbles, but evaded mines as well. Katie got the blue key underwater and returned to the barrier to unlock it.

"Now to press that button," Katie shouted.

Katie smashed the button and returned to the room with the circular pool. Katie saw that the pool has turned into a whirlpool.

Patrick jumped into the whirlpool and a door was under the water opened. Patrick then got sucked into a water tunnel that was made entirely out of clear glass. He couldn't speak as she was moving fast grabbing air bubbles and avoiding water mines.

"Whoa, this is fast," he thought to himself.

Patrick was not only getting vacuumed in the tube, he was also being brought underwater. Then the tube finally stopped into an underwater base where Patrick was able to surface. It seemed a bit dark inside, and the whole place changed as it looked like the inside of a submarine, but he did see the No.1 door ahead of him.

"You have made it through Level 1. In order to clear Level 1, you must beat the trainer in a one-on-one battle," the sound system said. "BEGIN BATTLE!"

"Go Slowpoke," the virtual trainer yelled out sending out a virtual Slowpoke.

"I'll have Remoraid handle this one," Patrick said to himself out sending out his Remoraid.

"Slowpoke, use Confusion," the virtual trainer yelled out.

The virtual Slowpoke tried to attack Remoraid with Confusion, but it wasn't strong enough to do any damage to Remoraid.

"Now Remoraid, use Water Gun," Patrick yelled out.

Remoraid blasted out its Water Gun to wash away Slowpoke, and that took care of the first virtual trainer.

"Trainer defeated, you may advance," the sound system said.

Patrick was now ready for Level 2, and Meagan and Katie cleared the first level as well.

**Water Gym-Level 2:**

Patrick entered the second level, only to have a light hanging over him. Patrick found a flashlight on the right of him, and he grabbed it. Patrick actually needed that flashlight as it was pitch black inside.

"This place is definitely dark, I better be careful," Patrick said to himself.

Patrick found a water passage at the end. He went underwater avoiding water mines and collecting air bubbles. This one was slighty longer than the first one in level one, and when he reached the surface, he was in a giant room that was dark.

Meagan could see a set of stairs lead somewhere. She got out of the water and took the stairs up through a passage, and then she gets finds a green barrier on her right.

"I better find that green key first before I can go through there," Meagan said to herself.

Meagan continued through the tunnel, and then she found a giant bubble that she was able to go inside. Meagan was able to maneuver through avoiding a floating bomb inside a bubble that was in the middle. Meagan snagged the green key on the other side, dove down into the water, and swam back to the other side to unlock the green barrier. Meagan then found a ladder that she climbed, and there she noticed a blue button. She pressed the button and the water level started to rise.

"Wow, you can actually raise the water level in this place," Meagan replied in belief.

Katie dove back into the water, and returned to the big room only to find that she can access another tunnel. The only reason that the tunned she went through couldn't be accessed was because Katie couldn't reach it due to the water level. Katie swam through that tunnel only to avoid more water mines that were moving. She got hit by one, and started all over, but Katie didn't get fooled a second time as she reached the surface.

"Alright, lets see what I have to do," Katie said to herself.

Katie found a water flow that carried across somewhere. Katie jumped in and managed to avoid water mines that were floating in the water, and then she ended up passing a blue key, and was brought back to the start. The water flow acted like a lazy river from a water park. Now Katie knew that she came to the right place as she went around a second time to grab the blue key. Katie got out of the flow and returned to the big room only to surface and find a set of stairs.

"Where is that blue barrier, there it is," Katie exclaimed finding the blue barrier.

Katie used the blue key to unlock the barrier, and then she dashed up a ladder to press another blue button. The water level rose again and Katie dove back into the water.

Patrick swam through the water only to surface back to the big room where he found a set of stairs nearby. Patrick took the stairs all the way up and saw that at the top of the room was another giant bubble he had to maneuver through with three bubble mines, and the No.2 door on the other side.

"Okay Patrick, you got to do this," Patrick said to himself.

Patrick entered the giant bubble as he was getting close to the end of the level. After swaying past three mines, Patrick made it to the other side and entered through the door to finish the level.

"You have made it through Level 2. In order to clear Level 2, you must beat the trainer in a one-on-one battle," the sound system said. "BEGIN BATTLE!"

"Go Wailmer," the virtual trainer yelled out sending out a virtual Wailmer.

"Furret, I choose you," Patrick yelled out sending out his Furret.

"Wailmer, use Water Pulse," the virtual trainer yelled out.

Wailmer was ready to blast a Water Pulse attack right at Furret, but Patrick was going to find a way to take care of that.

"Dodge and use Iron Tail," Patrick shouted.

Furret started to get its tail ready for a fierce Iron Tail attack to land on Wailmer. Furret's Iron Tail smashed a home run defeating the virtual Wailmer.

"Trainer defeated, you may advance," the sound system said.

Patrick walked through the door and advanced to Level 3, Meagan and Katie had no problems with the virtual trainer as they made it too.

**Water Gym-Level 3:**

Level 2 was a bit of a nice challenge to test people's ability underwater. Level 3 began with Patrick heading down a set of stairs and finding a giant pool ahead of him. Patrick dove into the water only to be sucked into another tube.

"Whoa," he screamed on the inside because he couldn't open his mouth underwater.

Patrick was now going through another water tube like he did near the end of Level 1, Patrick avoided plenty of water mines while grabbing air bubbles. Some of those water mines were moving, but Patrick was able to solve that. He started to go deeper into the ocean, and he wondered how could this gym be able to send people so deep in the sea.

Meagan made it through the water tube and entered another an underwater aquarium like place. Meagan saw that the floor was blue tiles and that some hidden geyser pushed some of the tiles up to a spiked ceiling.

"I better watch my step," said Meagan while attempting to cross the hallway.

Meagan managed to make it past the tile geysers and enter a room where there were fishtanks around the wall with Magikarp, Goldeen, Remoraid, Finneon, Feebas, Chinchou, and Luvdisc. She noticed on her right was a Magikarp door that she couldn't open.

"How many Magikarp are in this area," the door asked.

Then she finds out its a voice activated door which opens when she tells the door how many Magikarp are in the area. Meagan ran all over the area counting the Magikarp, and a few geyser tiles were around the place. Meagan returned to tell the door her answer.

"How many Magikarp are in this area," the door asked.

"There are 14 Magikarp," Meagan answered.

The door opened and Meagan proceeded.

Katie found another door where it had a Feebas on it, Katie had to run around looking for all of the Feebas before she could give an answer. Then Katie delivered her answer to the door.

"How many Feebas are in this area," the door asked.

"There are 7 Feebas," Katie answered.

The door opened and Katie continued through the giant aquarium area. While Katie explored the place, she found a door that looked like a safe. Katie read that the combonation was Goldeen, Luvdisc, Remoraid, and Chinchou. The safe had numbers on it though, but Katie may have the picture of how to open it.

"Good thing I actually memorized this whole place while avoiding those tile geysers," Katie said to herself.

Katie tried to crack the safe. First she entered a 36 for how many Goldeen there were, then 10 for how many Luvdisc there were, a 20 for how many Remoraid there were, and 13 for how many Chinchou there were. The safe was cracked and the door opened for Katie.

Patrick saw that there was a staircase leading downstairs, and another long hallway with tile geysers. Patrick was able to get past that hallway and reach the No.3 door that was on the other side.

"You have made it through Level 3. In order to clear Level 3, you must beat the trainer in a one-on-one battle." the sound system said. "BEGIN BATTLE!"

"Go Qwilfish," the virtual trainer yelled out sending out a virtual Qwilfish.

"Come on out Kirlia," Patrick yelled out sending out his Kirlia.

"Qwilfish, use Poison Jab," the virtual trainer yelled out.

The virtual Qwilfish used its Poison Jab to attack Kirlia. Patrick wanted to take care of Qwilfish in a hearbeat.

"Hurry Kirlia, use Magical Leaf," Patrick retorted.

Kirlia shot out its Magical Leaf to deliver the KO blow to Qwilfish and have Patrick complete Level 3.

"Trainer defeated, you may advance," the sound system said.

Patrick then proceeded to final level, and so did Meagan and Katie.

**Water Gym-Final Level:**

Patrick entered the final level and came across another giant bubble. Patrick entered the bubble and maneuvered through the bubble.

"I know how to handle this," Patrick said to himself.

Patrick was able to evade a few bubble mines, then a couple of moving bubble mines, and then more bubble mines until he reached the end.

Meagan wondered through the darkness of the area. She found a small water pool that she was able to dive into, but she had her flashlight to make sure she knew where she was going.

"This is getting pretty scary," Meagan thought.

She swam through only to find a blue barrier on the right, and in front of her was a giant door that was sealed shut. To Meagan's left, she continued to swim grabbing air bubbles, and avoiding water mines. She surfaced to find the blue key on a stray platform. Meagan grabbed the key, avoided the water mines to unlock the blue barrier.

Katie swam through avoiding water mines to the surface of the area to find a ladder. She climbed the ladder only to find a blue button that she of coursed pressed.

"The water level rose, what does that mean," Katie asked herself.

She went back into the water, and then realized that she should go back to the room where she found the blue key. When Katie returned to that room, she noticed the water level was higher, and at the top was a giant red button that she smashed. Katie dove back underwater to learn that the giant door was opened and it was another water tube.

Patrick was getting sucked in the water tube, but then he noticed that there was a Mantine swimming through the tube. There was one difference, instead of having a Remoraid attached to its body, it is the Water Gym Key that is attached.

"I got to get that key before its too late," Patrick thought as she was swimming through the water tube.

Avoiding water mines, making sure to grab air bubbles, Patrick was able to catch the Mantine and snag the Water Gym Key. As Patrick continued to get sucked through the tube, he saw a giant glowing dome ahead of him which probably was where the gym battle was going to be. Patrick blasts out through a giant pipe which acts as a waterfall landing into a pool in a room that seemed luxorious. There he saw a giant door with the Water Token symbol on it, and if he didn't get the key, then he would need to drown in the water and start the level all over. Patrick approached the door, unlocked it and proceeded through.

Patrick, Meagan, and Katie were able to get through the Water Gym Trials, and now they get ready to face the leader of the Water Gym.

**Pokemon Update:**

**Patrick Schmidl, Meagan Puente, and Katie Puente are ready to face the Water Gym leader**


	254. Water Gym: Patrick VS Greeco

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Patrick, Meagan, and Katie were awaiting their chance to enter the Water Gym arena and face off against the gym leader. Patrick got through first, then it was Meagan, and finally Katie. Trainers were waiting for their turns to enter the arena to claim the Water Token.

"I wonder who the gym leader is," Meagan asked.

"I don't care, just as long as we win," Patrick told everyone.

"Winning is the most important thing after coming this far," Katie replied.

The group waited for their turn, and then the bodyguard came in to announce the next trainer to enter the arena. It was Patrick's chance to claim the Water Token as he was called up to face the gym leader.

"Good luck Patrick," Meagan responded to Patrick.

"I won't let you down honey," Patrick replied.

Patrick entered the battle arena, and saw a giant pool with colorful floating platforms, and noticed a giant glass dome was above him seeing that the arena was in fact underwater.

The glass however was indestructable to make sure that it never breaks so that everyone is safe, but just in case they did create an emergency teleport exit for the audience and trainers if a crisis did occur.

"I'm ready for battle," Patrick shouted.

The crowd went crazy, and then he saw a good looking man with shiny black hair, scruffiness on where he could have a beard, and had gorgeous blue eyes. He wore a purple button up shirt with a black blazer not buttoned, black dress pants, and black athletic sandals which did seem odd with an outfit like that, but it did suit the Water Gym style for him.

"Welcome to the Water, I'm the leader, Greeco," said the Water Gym leader introducing himself.

"Hello there Greeco, I'm Patrick and I came to win the Water Token," Patrick replied.

"Well Patrick, if you wish to win and go into the Pokemon Grand Prix, you'll have to defeat me first," Greeco explained.

"I know that, and that's what I plan to do," Patrick told Greeco.

The crowd was getting set for the gym battle between Patrick and Greeco. The announcer was ready to get things going.

"Our next challenger to face the Water Gym leader Greeco is Patrick Schmidl," the announcer said.

The referee came out with the wheel and explained the rules as usual. Patrick would spin the wheel, and the wheel landed on a two. Patrick and Greeco would battle with two Pokemon each.

"It will be two Pokemon for each trainer," the announcer said.

Patrick and Greco were both in battle stance as the referee went to the middle of the side to referee the battle.

"Welcome to the Water Gym, in this corner we have the aquatic king Greeco, and on this side is the challenger Patrick Schmidl. If the challenger beats the gym leader, he will be awarded the Water Token. Each trainer will get to use two Pokemon, and the last one standing wins. Let the battle begin!" the referee anounced to everyone.

Patrick got out his first Pokeball and so did Greeco as the two were ready to battle, and the crowd was loud.

"Alright, for my first Pokemon, I choose Huntail," Greeco shouted out sending out a Huntail.

"For my first Pokemon, I choose Grovyle," Patrick yelled out sending out his Grovyle.

Grovyle was ready to have a match with Huntail, as soon as Patrick was finishing learning about Huntail on his Pokemon Scanner. The battle finally began with the two Pokemon ready to clash it out.

"Huntail, attack that Grovyle with Water Pulse," Greeco shouted.

"Grovyle, dodge it and use Quick Attack," Patrick yelled out.

Huntail shot out a massive Water Pulse attack while Grovyle got out of the way to use Quick Attack. Sadly for Grovyle, Huntail swam into the water to avoid the attack causing Grovyle to land into the water with no impact.

"Grovyle, try to swim it out," Patrick yelled to his Grovyle.

Grovyle was submerged underwater awaiting for Huntail to attack.

"Huntail, use Bite," Greeco yelled out.

Huntail heard the command from underwater, and came after Grovyle with Bite. Grovyle got bitten by Huntail, but it didn't feel like anything to the Wood Gecko Pokemon.

"Grovyle, strike back with Bullet Seed," Patrick shouted.

Grovyle blasted its Bullet Seed at Huntail shooing it away, and causing Grovyle to free itself and get back to the surface. Huntail followed Grovyle back up and it meant business with the Deep Sea Pokemon.

"Grovyle and Huntail are clashing like crazy, this could get very ugly," the announcer said watching the battle.

"Huntail, use Aqua Tail," Greeco commanded.

"Grovyle, use Leaf Blade," Patrick retorted.

Huntail's Aqua Tail and Grovyle's Leaf Blade would meet and the two powers collided. Huntail was trying to edge Grovyle with its Aqua Tail, but Grovyle looked at Huntail with a smirky look and overpowered Aqua Tail with Leaf Blade sending Huntail flying into the water.

"Huntail," Greeco cried.

"Grovyle, finish it off with Dragonbreath," Patrick shouted.

Grovyle opened its mouth and unleashed its Dragonbreath at Huntail while it was underwater. Huntail couldn't escape the attack, and in moments Huntail was history.

"Huntail is unable to battle, the winner is Grovyle," the referee shouted.

"Wow, Grovyle just had the edge for about the entire battle as Huntail is down and out," the announcer exclaimed, "then again, Grovyle is a grass type and it had the advantage."

Grovyle was victorious and Huntail was out of the competition. Greeco only had one Pokemon left while Patrick was still crusin with two Pokemon.

"Good job Huntail, you deserve a nice long rest," Greeco said after calling back Huntail, "I'm impressed with you Patrick."

"Greeco, let me finish my business with you so I can get my Water Token," Patrick replied.

"Patrick, if you want to posses the Water Token so badly, you have to defeat my beloved Lapras," Greeco announced to Patrick sending out a Lapras.

The majestic beauty known as Lapras was standing right in front of Grovyle. Patrick wasn't afraid of Lapras, and neither was Grovyle.

"Okay Grovyle, show Lapras your Magical Leaf," Patrick shouted.

Grovyle blasted with Magical Leaf, but Lapras just withstood the attack. Grovyle wasn't going to back down no matter what.

"Okay Grovyle, use Slam," Patrick ordered.

"Lapras, use Ice Beam," Greeco replied to his Lapras.

Lapras opened its mouth and shot out an Ice Beam that just froze Grovyle and caused the Wood Geeko Pokemon to fall into the water, and then float back up defeated.

"Grovyle is unable to battle, the winner is Lapras," the referee shouted.

"Greeco sends out his Lapras, and takes out Grovyle with just one Ice Beam. Now Patrick is down to his last Pokemon," the announcer said.

Patrick appricated Lapras's Ice Beam, but he wanted to win the battle still as he was down to his last Pokemon. Since he was in a water environment, Patrick decided to bring out Remoraid.

"Okay Remoraid, lets do it," Patrick exclaimed sending out Remoraid.

Remoraid was now going up against Lapras, and the little Aqua Jet Pokemon didn't seem it could stand a chance.

"A Remoraid, your putting it all on a Remoraid," Greeco sternly replied.

"I can still win with Remoraid," Patrick shouted.

"Let's see, Lapras use Body Slam," Greeco shouted.

Remoraid was swimming through the water only to see that Lapras was coming down with Body Slam. The attack missed as Remoraid was able to get out of the way in time.

"Remoraid, use Water Gun," Patrick yelled out.

Remoraid blasted a Water Gun attack, but it didn't seem to effect Lapras one bit.

"Lapras, attack that Remoraid with Hydro Pump," Greeco commanded.

Lapras unleashed its Hydro Pump right at Remoraid, and the Aqua Jet Pokemon was just getting all washed up.

"Remoraid," Patrick cried.

Remoraid was not going down so easily, Patrick knew he had to think of a way to stop Lapras. When Patrick heard Greeco's next command, he knew that he had to strike immeditetly.

"Lapras, use Ice Beam," Greeco ordered.

Lapras was ready to fire away with Ice Beam, and it didn't look like there was anything else Remoraid could do. Then Patrick started to realize that the water was freezing up while Lapras was using it underwater which meant that Greeco could beat himself.

"Remoraid, jump out of the water," Patrick retorted.

Remoraid jumped out of the water and did a flip while Lapras fired Ice Beam and completely froze itself inside the pool.

"Whoa, it looks like Lapras may have accidently frozen itself while trying to attack Remoraid," the announcer explained, 'that might be a bonehead move for Greeco."

"Lapras, it's my fault," Greeco cried.

Remoraid landed on top of the frozen pool with Lapras being unable to budge from the ice. Lapras was just starting to shiver and Greeco couldn't stand seeing Lapras getting hurt, and since he couldn't think of anything, Greeco surrendered by throwing in a white towel.

"The gym leader Greeco has tossed in a white towel, Patrick Schmidl of Homewood wins this gym battle by default," the referee announced.

"The gym leader has given up, and Patrick Schmidl will be awarded the Water Token," the announcer exclaimed while the crowd cheered on.

The truth was that though Patrick was going to recieve the Water Token, he didn't really beat Greeco, Greeco beat himself and Patrick made a wise choice.

"How stupid was I to do that," Greeco said to himself.

"It's okay, people make mistakes sometimes, it's a good way not only for Pokemon trainers to learn, but gym leaders as well," Patrick lectured, "I'll just come back next time to beat you for the Water Token."

Greeco felt a bit down, but then he started to feel much better after hearing what Patrick said to him.

"No Patrick, you actually earned the Water Token," Greeco responded, "not because I gave up because of having Lapras freeze itself underwater with its Ice Beam, but the fact that you worked hard and taught me a great lesson."

"Really, well thanks I guess," Patrick happily replied.

The stage went dim as the spotlight was now brought on the two Pokemon trainers. Patrick came up to Greeco to recieve his prize.

"Patrick Schmidl, though I gave up, you taught me a valuable lesson. For that, I give you the Water Token," Greeco announced giving Patrick the Water Token.

Patrick Schmidl was now officaly halfway to the Pokemon Grand Prix as he wins his eighth token. The crowd gave Patrick a standing ovation, along with Greeco.

Meagan and Katie were now waiting for their turn, but now they know that Greeco will not make any mistakes when he faces other Pokemon trainers.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Patrick Schmidl defeats Greeco for the Water Token**


	255. Water Gym: Meagan VS Greeco

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Patrick defeated Greeco for the Water Token and now Meagan was awaiting for turn. Greeco bounced back with four stright wins against four random Pokemon trainers, and now Meagan was next.

"Meagan Puente, report to the battle arena," the bodyguard called out.

Meagan got the call and made her way to the Water Gym arena where she saw the gym leader, Greeco. Meagan came to an intense crowd that was waiting for a Pokemon battle.

"So you're my next opponent," Greeco replied.

"Yes, the name is Meagan and I've come to win a Water Token," Meagan announced.

"Oh, wanting to get into the Pokemon Grand Prix eh, you'll have to beat me to get the Water Token," Greeco explained.

Meagan was confident when she looked at the gym leader in the eyes. This Pokemon battle was soon going to start.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the next challenger for the gym leader Greeco is Meagan Puente," the announcer said.

The referee came out with the wheel, and as usual explained the rules. Meagan gave the wheel a big spin, and the wheel landed on a three. The results were Meagan and Greeco were going to battle with three Pokemon.

"It will be three Pokemon for the challenger and the gym leader," the announcer replied to everyone.

Katie was in the waiting room watching while Meagan was ready to face off against Greeco. One thing was for sure, Greeco was not going to make any mistakes.

"Welcome to the Water Gym, in this corner we have the aquatic king Greeco, and on this side is the challenger Meagan Puente. If the challenger beats the gym leader, she will be awarded the Water Token. Each trainer will get to use three Pokemon, and the last one standing wins. Let the battle begin!" the referee anounced to everyone.

Meagan was ready to enter battle with Greeco. The water was crystal clear, and the crowd was ready for some action.

"For my first Pokemon, I choose Huntail," Greeco yelled out sending out his Huntail.

Meagan remembered Huntail from Patrick's battle with Greeco. Now it was her turn to send out a Pokemon.

"Alright then, for my first Pokemon, I choose Luxio," Meagan shouted sending out her Luxio.

Luxio was standing on top of one of the floating platforms while Huntail was swimming inside the water.

"Now Huntail, swim underwater," Greeco yelled out.

Huntail went underwater to scavenger all around Luxio. Luxio had a huge advantage against Huntail because it was an electric type and Huntail was a water type.

"Luxio, use Charge to gather some electricity," Meagan ordered.

Luxio started to use Charge to get some electricity for Huntail. Luxio was looking into the water on when it should attack Huntail. All Huntail was doing so far was swimming in the water.

"Huntail, go underneath Luxio and use Aqua Tail," Greeco commanded.

Huntail went underneath the platform and flipped it over with the impact of its Aqua Tail. Luxio was brought into the water, and it looked like that Luxio couldn't swim as it was submerged underwater.

"Luxio," Meagan cried.

Luxio was struggling to swim as Huntail had Luxio right where it wanted. Greeco was ready to take advantage of that.

"So Meagan, lets see if Luxio can handle this, Huntail use Hydro Pump," Greeco commanded.

Huntail opened its mouth and blasted out a Hydro Pump attack that was heading towards Luxio. Meagan did have one suggestion that came up in her head, but it could take out her Luxio.

"It's risky, but I'll do it. Luxio use Thunderbolt," Meagan shouted.

Luxio began to use its electricity by using Thunderbolt to electrify the entire pool. The effects of Thunderbolt effected both Huntail and Luxio, and then both Pokemon floated back up to the surface KO'D.

"Huntail," Greeco cried.

"Nice job Luxio," Meagan calmy replied after Thunderbolt.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle," the referee shouted.

"That has got to be pretty noble of Luxio to use Thunderbolt and take damage underwater as well. Huntail is out and so is Luxio, and both trainers are now down to just two Pokemon," the announcer explained.

Meagan called back her Luxio while Greeco called back his Huntail. Now both trainers were down to just two Pokemon, and neither side was going to give in.

"Now, round one was a draw, but round two should give different results! Go my georgeous Gorebyss," yelled out Greeco sending out a Gorebyss that was in the water.

Meagan wasn't sure what that Pokemon was, so she took a look at her Pokemon Scanner to learn more about Gorebyss.

"Alright then, for my second Pokemon I choose Azumarill," Meagan shouted sending out her Azumarill.

Now the second battle was going to begin with her Azumarill taking on his Gorebyss. With each trainer one Pokemon down, neiter side wanted to be sent to their last Pokemon.

"Gorebyss, use Agility," Greeco yelled out.

Gorebyss raised its speed with Agility making it faster to swim in the water.

"Now Gorebyss, use Water Pulse," Greeco shouted.

"Azumarill, protect yourself with Defense Curl," Meagan yelled out.

Gorebyss attacked Azumarill with Water Pulse as Azumarill guarded itself with Defense Curl. Gorebyss's attack struck Azumarill, but the Aqua Rabbit Pokemon took little damage thanks to Defense Curl.

"Now Azumarill, jump into the water and attack with Bubblebeam," Meagan commanded to her Azumarill.

Azumarill hopped into the water and spotted Gorebyss. Azumarill began to use Bubblebeam, but Gorebyss got out of the way easily. Greeco knew what to do when it came to water Pokemon.

"Gorebyss, stop that Azumarill. Use Psychic," Greeco ordered to his Gorebyss.

The South Sea Pokemon grasped Azumarill in the water with Psychic. The Aqua Rabbit Pokemon couldn't move an inch as Azumarill was raised to the ceiling getting smashed up there.

"Azumarill," Meagan cried.

Azumarill fell and landed on one of the floating platforms all banged up, and lying there unconsious.

"Azumarill is unable to battle, the winner is Gorebyss," the referee shouted.

"Gorebyss was just too much for Azumarill, and now Meagan is down to her last Pokemon. The question is what will be Meagan's last Pokemon," the announcer questioned.

Meagan had only one Pokemon left, she was wondering who she could use. Then it hit her, back at the Pokemon Center, she evolved her Snorunt intro Froslass. Meagan has confirmed that Froslass will be her last Pokemon.

"I've decided, it's time for Froslass to shine," Meagan exclaimed sending out her newly evolved Froslass.

Froslass was now going up against Gorebyss. Meagan was at only one Pokemon while Greeco still had two Pokemon remaining, one of them included the Gorebyss that she was about to take on.

"Meagan's last Pokemon will be Froslass. Can Froslass overcome Gorebyss and Greeco's last Pokemon, or is Meagan going to be doomed," the announcer replied.

"Meagan, this is impressive on how you're battling, but it ends here," Greeco told Meagan, "Gorebyss, use Aqua Tail!"

Gorebyss swam super fast towards Froslass and struck the Snow Land Pokemon pretty well with Aqua Tail. Froslass had to jump onto a platform as it couldn't get Gorebyss underwater.

"How can I stop this Gorebyss," Meagan asked herself.

She was studying the battle arena, and then she had a flashback of how Lapras got frozen by its own Ice Beam. Meagan learned from that battle and turned it into her advantage.

"Now I know what to do, Froslass use Icy Wind in the water," Meagan yelled out.

Froslass levitated over the water and started to use Icy Wind in the pool. The temperature in the water got a lot colder causing Gorebyss to start shivering and having a hard time moving.

"Gorebyss, its freezing down there," said Greeco.

"I learned from my boyfriend's battle, but I didn't freeze the water, I just made it pretty cold in there so that Gorebyss had a hard time moving," Meagan explained.

The South Sea Pokemon then jumped out of the water shivering just trying to stay out. Meagan now had the upper hand on Gorebyss.

"Now use Crunch," Meagan retorted.

Froslass couldn't learn Bite or Crunch, but it still had those attacks from after it evolved from Snorunt. Froslass took a big chomp on Gorebyss causing it to be defeated by the Snow Land Pokemon.

"Gorebyss is unable to battle, the winner is Froslass," the referee shouted.

"And Froslass wins the battle with Gorebyss, and now Greeco is now sent down to his last Pokemon," the announcer explained.

"Amazing thinking Meagan, using Icy Wind to drop the temperature of the water from the pool," Greeco complemented.

"Why thank you," Meagan replied.

"Now, it's time for business! Lapras, come on out," Greeco shouted sending out Lapras.

"Greeco's final Pokemon is going to be Lapras, Meagan will stick with Froslass. Can Meagan be able to defeat Greeco and his Lapras with just Froslass," the announcer questions.

Greeco was going to try and defeat Froslass with his Lapras. Meagan felt determined that she could win if she and Froslass can get on the same page.

"Froslass, are you ready," Meagan asked.

Frosslass nodded yes, and the battle was under way.

"It's time for us to end this, Lapras use Perish Song," Greeco ordered.

Lapras began to sing a song, that song could lead to Froslass's doom. Lapras was singing the Perish Song.

"Perish Song," Meagan questioned in fear.

"Yes, in approximately three minutes, both Lapras and Froslass will faint to the Perish Song," Greeco lectured, "so this means that you'll only have three minutes to defeat my Lapras or this battle will be a draw."

Meagan's Froslass only had three minutes to try and defeat Lapras or the battle will end up a draw. The same went for Lapras, but Meagan has the Water Token at stake. She was not going to hold back.

"If this is how it will be, so be it. Froslass use Blizzard," Meagan commanded.

Froslass attacked Lapras with Blizzard, but the Transport Pokemon wasn't getting effected at all.

"Okay, let me show you what Lapras can do," Greeco called out, "Lapras use Brine!"

Lapras started to use Brine on Froslass, just blasting the Snow Land Pokemon with water. Froslass was trying to fight it off, but just couldn't.

"Froslass, hang in there and use Avalanche," Meagan commanded.

Froslass then summoned an Avalanche to come in on Lapras, but the Transport Pokemon wasn't effected by that either. Lapras just seemed too powerful.

"Okay then, Lapras use Ice Beam," Greeco ordered.

Lapras opened its mouth and used Ice Beam to strike Froslass, the attack didn't do much harm because Froslass itself was an ice type Pokemon. There was only one and a half minutes left before Perish Song takes effect.

"Froslass, are you okay," Meagan asked her Froslass.

The Snow Land Pokemon wasn't going down without a fight. Then all of a sudden, a black aura came around Froslass. Meagan thought it was Perish Song taking effect, but Lapras wasn't getting effected, it had something to do with Froslass.

"Froslass," Meagan questioned.

"Something is going on with Froslass, it looks like its got some sort of aura around its body," the announcer said.

Froslass started to unleash a dark wind right at Larpas which caught the Transport Pokemon off guard, causing it to be pummeled around. It looked like Froslass has learned Ominous Wind.

"I think that was Ominous Wind," Meagan said to herself.

"Lapras," Greeco cried.

With one minute left, Meagan may have found a way to help herself win the gym battle against Greeco.

"Now Froslass, use Ominous Wind again," Meagan commanded.

Froslass started to gather aura again, and sent it towards Lapras causing the Transport Pokemon to take even more damage. The battle was over and Lapras was knocked out, which also meant Perish Song was no more.

"Lapras is unable to battle, the winner is Froslass! The winner of this offical Pokemon battle is Meagan Puente of Homewood," the referee announced.

"She did it, Meagan Puente did it! She and her Froslass have come together to defeat Greeco and his Pokemon, and she will be given the Water Token," the announcer shouted.

"We did it Froslass," Meagan exclaimed running up to hug Froslass.

"Impressive work Lapras, take a nice long rest," Greeco said to his Pokeball after calling back Lapras, "I'm pleased with how you did against me today Meagan."

"Thank you, this Froslass of mine just evolved from Snorunt. This was a big day for the two of us," Meagan explained.

"It sure was, and you did a great job," Greeco commented.

Meagan got a congratulatory handshake from Greeco, while Froslass waived to the crowd along with Meagan and Greeco.

The spotlight came on the two Pokemon trainers as it was time to hand Meagan the coveted Water Token.

"Meagan Puente, you have defeated me in a gym battle. Please take this Water Token as proof that you beat me," Greeco announces.

Meagan picked up the Water Token with her fingertips and just held it up in the air with her Froslass jumping behind it. The crowd was very happy for Meagan and Froslass as they win their eighth token bringing them halfway to the Pokemon Grand Prix. Katie was watching from the waiting room seeing that her sister got the Water Token from Greeco.

"Patrick is halfway to the Pokemon Grand Prix with the Water Token, my sister is halfway to the Pokemon Grand Prix with the Water Token," Katie said to herself, "now I want to join them both!"

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Meagan Puente defeats Greeco for the Water Token**

**Meagan Puente: Froslass learns Ominous Wind**


	256. Water Gym: Katie VS Greeco

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

With Meagan just winning the Water Token against Greeco, Katie was the only one left from the group who still needed to retrieve her Water Token. Greeco beat the next three trainers that came to face him after Meagan, and then Katie's turn finally came.

"Katie Puente, report to the battlefield," the bodyguard announced.

Katie was so happy to be entering the battlefield where all of the crowd was cheering her on. There she saw Greeco standing right on the other side waiting for her to step on the battlefield.

"You must be the gym leader I see," Katie responded.

"Yes I am, my name is Greeco and if you want the Water Token, you'll have to beat me," Greeco explained to Katie.

"I'm Katie Puente, and I will get a Water Token," Katie replied.

Katie was all ready for battle as she was going to face the Water Gym leader Greeco. He was ready for a challenge, and no one was going to hold back.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the next challenger for Greeco is Katie Puente," the announcer said.

The referee came out and explained the rules as usual. Katie went up to the wheel and gave it a spin, the wheel went round and round and round until it landed on times two. Katie and Greeco were now going to square off in a double battle.

"The wheel has landed on times two, this will be a two Pokemon only double battle," the referee announces.

"Katie and Greeco are going to face off in a double battle, and if the challenger wins, she will recieve the Water Token," the announcer shouted.

Katie and Greeco were both on seperate sides of the battle arena/pool. The two were about ready to battle each other.

"Welcome to the Water Gym, in this corner we have the aquatic king Greeco, and on this side is the challenger Katie Puente. If the challenger beats the gym leader, she will be awarded the Water Token. This will be a Pokemon double battle, so each trainer will send out two Pokemon at a time. When both Pokemon can't continue for one trainer, then the last trainer standing will win. Let the battle begin!" the referee anounced to everyone.

Katie was armed with two Pokeballs in her hands, and so was Greeco. This was going to be an intense double battle between the two trainers.

"Now, It's Prinplup and Spheal time," Katie shouted sending out Prinplup and Spheal at the same time.

"Behold, my Huntail and Gorebyss," Greeco yelled out sending out his Huntail and Gorebyss.

Katie felt pretty lucky that she didn't have to deal with Greeco's Lapras, but Huntail and Gorebyss could still cause trouble for Prinplup and Spheal. Katie made a wise choice to attack with Pokemon that could swim since the battle arena was in fact a pool filled with water.

"Shall we begin. Huntail, Gorebyss, dive into the water," Greeco shouted.

"Prinplup, Spheal, you two do the same," Katie yelled out.

Huntail and Gorebyss went into the water while Prinplup and Spheal went into the water as well. Huntail and Gorebyss were swimming pretty quick.

"Gorebyss, use Aqua Ring," Greeco commanded.

"Prinplup, use Aqua Ring," Katie copied.

Both Gorebyss and Prinplup used Aqua Ring summoning water rings to pass through their bodys to help them get some energy.

"Huntail, use Crunch on Prinplup," Greeco ordered.

Huntail was swimming towards Prinplup opening its mouth ready to use Crunch.

"Prinplup, dodge it," Katie yelled out.

Prinplup heard Katie's voice and moved out of the way causing Huntail to run into a wall. Gorebyss has Spheal right where it wanted, but then Katie remembered the two attacks that Huntail and Gorebyss used.

"I got an idea to make things a little easier, Spheal use Encore," Katie commanded ot her Spheal.

Spheal began to cheer and clap as both Huntail and Gorebyss were struck by Encore. Now Huntail can only use Crunch and Gorebyss can only use Aqua Ring.

"Oh, nice try but that won't work! Huntail, Gorebyss, both of you attack Prinplup and Spheal with Aqua Tail," Greeco ordered.

Katie just smirked at Greeco as all Huntail could do is use Crunch, and Gorebyss justs kept using Aqua Ring. Prinplup headbutted Spheal out of the water, and then Prinplup did the same thing causing Huntail to use Crunch on Gorebyss.

"WHAT, THAT'S NOT WHAT I TOLD THEM TO DO," Greeco screamed.

"It looks like Spheal has given Huntail and Gorebyss a taste of its Encore," the announcer replied.

"You don't understand how Encore works, they can only use the last attack that they have used," Katie lectured.

Huntail gave Gorebyss a powerful Crunch on accident, and the South Sea Pokemon took damage from the Deep Sea Pokemon while Prinplup and Spheal both landed on a platform.

"Now Prinplup, attack Gorebyss with Metal Claw," Katie yelled out.

Prinplup jumped into the water and came right at Gorebyss with Metal Claw, but it was slighty healing with Aqua Ring. The bad news was that Metal Claw pretty much whipped Gorebyss out of the battle.

"Gorebyss is unable to battle," the referee shouted.

"Gorebyss is down, and now only Huntail remains in the battle," the announcer shouted.

Greeco called back Gorebyss, and he was starting to feel pretty furious with the effects of Encore. Now all Prinplup and Spheal had to do was take out Huntail.

"Huntail, use Water Pulse," Greeco yelled out.

Huntail tried to attack Prinplup with Water Pulse, but it continued to use Crunch instead.

"Prinplup, look out," Katie shouted.

Prinplup however didn't move away after using Metal Claw on Gorebyss, catching it off guard with Crunch. Prinplup was bitten hard and floated back up to the surface in defeat.

"Prinplup," Katie cried.

"Prinplup is unable to battle," the referee shouted.

"Just right after Prinplup defeats Gorebyss, Prinplup gets knocked away by Huntail's Crunch," the announcer explained, "what a turn of events!"

Only Spheal could help Katie out now that Prinplup can't continue. To make matters even worse, the encore ended for Huntail now letting the Deep Sea Pokemon do whatever it wants.

"Now I got you Katie," Greeco yelled out, "Huntail, use Water Pulse!"

Huntail jumped out of the water and washed away Spheal with Water Pulse. The Clap Pokemon was knocked into the water, but it still felt the need to swim as Spheal looked at Huntail up above the water surface.

"What can I get Spheal to do," Katie questioned herself.

"Huntail, use Aqua Tail," Greeco shouted.

Then she noticed Huntail was coming back down into the water to use Aqua Tail, which gave Katie an excellent idea. This was her best shot she got at getting Greeco.

"Spheal, swim up use Aurora Beam," Katie retorted.

The Clap Pokemon tried its hardest to swim to the surface, and it started to freeze up Huntail's Aqua Tail with Aurora Beam. Huntail landed in the water, and its swimming felt just uneven.

"Huntail," Greeco called out.

"Now Spheal, use Body Slam," Katie commanded.

Spheal came down on Huntail with Body Slam, sending them to the bottom of the pool. Both pokemon rose back up to the surface, with Spheal hopping out of the water and clapping. The Clap Pokemon watched Huntail rise up fainted.

"Huntail is unable to battle, the winner is Spheal! The winner of this offical Pokemon Gym battle is Katie Puente of Homewood," the referee announced.

"What a battle that was as Katie Puente defeats Greeco, and has gotten herself one step closer to the Pokemon Grand Prix," the announcer shouted.

The crowd was going wild as Katie just jumped into the pool to swim over to Spheal to give it a big hug, and lots of love.

"Spheal, I love you! You're the best," Katie cried in joy hugging her Spheal.

"Well done Katie, well done," Greeco commented.

"Huh," Katie replied.

"You and your Pokemon showed a great bond, were in perfect sync of when you were going to attack, you earned this win," Greeco explained.

"I know I have, me and Pokemon are only getting better by the day. Soon I will make it to the Pokemon Grand Prix," Katie told Greeco.

"Keep going Katie, you're doing great," said Greeco.

The crowd was giving Katie and Greeco a big round of appluse as in moments, the spotlight landed on the two Pokemon trainers with Katie still drenched for the token awarding ceremony.

"Katie Puente, for defeating me in this gym, I give you the Water Token," Greeco announced handing Katie the Water Token.

Katie now was holding the blue coin with the water drop which was the Water Token in her hand. Now Katie Puente was halfway to the Pokemon Grand Prix thanks to this victory.

Later, Katie returned to the lobby where Patrick and Meagan were waiting. All Pokemon trainers who exit the battle arena return to the Water Gym lobby.

"KATIE!" Patrick and Meagan both cheered in union.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO," Katie screamed as she got sandwich hugged once again.

"Katie, this is just because we love you," Meagan told her sister.

"Whhhhyyyyy, everyday with you," Katie moaned, "and do you happen to know that I am wet right now."

"Sorry," Patrick responded as he and Meagan backed away from Katie.

The group returned to the boat where they made their return to Rio de Janerio. Katie's clothes were laying out to dry while she had a towel wrapped around her body. One thing was for sure, the group was now halfway to the Pokemon Grand Prix and now they await their next destination.


	257. Ground Gym: Were Off, Cairo!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

The group was back in Rio de Janeiro where they sat at the beach relaxing after a nice earned victory at the Water Gym. They were awaiting their ferry that would take them across to another continent.

The group have conquered the eight gyms in the western hemisphere, and now they must deal with the eight gyms in the eastern hemisphere. Right now, they just want to enjoy the sun rays as Meagan and Katie get a tan and Patrick goes for a swim in the ocean.

"How's your tan going Katie," Meagan asked.

"Good," Katie replied.

The girls were in their swimsuits while Patrick was in his swimtrunks taking a dip in the water. They all decided just to relax for one day and enjoy the sunshine, while Patrick went deep into the water.

"Isn't life great when you take a break after a nice victory for a gym token. Today, we all get the day off until tommorow," Patrick said to himself.

Then they saw what looked like a shark fin cooming up towards everyone. The lifeguard saw it as well and alerted the people in the water. The people in the beach panicked and scurried on out screaming. Meagan and Katie saw what was in the water, and they feared for Patrick and the other swimmers that were still in the deep part of the water.

"Patrick, get out of the water," Meagan cried.

"I'm trying, but it's coming towards me," Patrick shouted.

"Wait a moment," Katie replied taking out a Pokeball, "it's Prinplup time!"

Katie sent out her Prinplup and went into the water to help Patrick.

"Prinplup, use Peck on that thing that is swimming around Patrick," Katie shouted.

Prinplup began to swim into the water charging at Patrick to use Peck on the thing with the shark fin. The creature was drilled and knocked with a backflip, it was a Sharpedo.

"Whoa, that Prinplup just saved those swimmers lives from that Sharpedo," the lifeguard said.

Katie got Prinplup to drive away a Sharpedo and everyone gave her a huge cheer.

"You don't need to cheer me on, it's just a good thing to help," Katie explained.

Patrick felt relived that Sharpedo was gone, he was almost about ready to freak out, but remained calm. Meagan was feeling a little scared for Patrick as she gave him a huge hug.

That night back at the Pokemon Center, Meagan was feeling very worried after the little Sharpedo attack that nearly took place.

"Meagan, its okay I'm fine," said Patrick.

"Patrick, I was scared for you today. I don't want to lose you to anything," Meagan quietly replied.

"Honey, I wasn't expecting that and neither were you," Patrick told Meagan, "now just calm down."

"Promise me you'll be more careful," Meagan responded.

"I will, I always want to be careful," Patrick calmly said hugging her hard.

Katie felt pretty heartfelt to see that Meagan and Patrick were hugging each other. She was happy to see that Meagan cared for her boyfriend, and that they would always be there for each other.

"It's tragic when you lose someone you love, and I'm glad that didn't happen," Katie kindly said to herself.

After an emotional conversation, the group was starting to do research on the Pokemon Scanner to determine where they were going next. There were still eight more gyms to go to until reaching the Pokemon Grand Prix.

"The next gym we can go to is on another continent," Patrick mentions.

"What gym is that," Katie asked.

"The Ground Gym," Patrick answered.

Patrick and the group had their sights set on the Ground Gym, which meant their ninth token was going to be the Ground Token.

"Where is the Ground Gym," Katie asked.

"It's in the eastern hemisphere all the way in the city of Cairo," Patrick explained, "we have to cross the ocean, and then hike through a desert to get there."

"Whoa, the Ground Gym is in the desert," Meagan questioned.

"Yeah, that's where were going next," Patrick replied.

"I got ya, the next stop is the Ground Gym," Meagan said.

"It's settled, tommorow we take the ferry across the ocean and continue our journey from there," Patrick announced.

Everyone was set for their next adventure, so they began to hit the sack and wake up the next morning. The group was all dressed while their Pokemon were back at full health and ready for their next adventure.

"Okay, we got to get to the ferry, it leaves in one hour," Patrick told the Puente sisters.

So Patrick, Meagan, and Katie reach the dock. Something didn't seem right, because there was no boat. Either the time was wrong, or the ticket was a fake.

"Guys, does anyone know where the boat is," Patrick questioned.

Apprentely, it wasn't just the three of them, other people were waiting for the ferry to arrive. The time has come, and the ferry never showed up for some reason.

"Where's the boat," Meagan asked.

An officer then came into the scene to talk about the missing ferry, and why it wasn't here on time.

"Attention everyone! I've come to explain about your boat," the officer explained, "it seems that the boat that was supposed to take people across the ocean has been hijacked."

"WHAT," all three along with the crowd shouted at the same time.

"That's right, we don't know what happened to the ferry. The captain says that he doesn't know where he is and that there were Pokemon trainers aboard," the officer announced.

"Somebody is stealing ships," Meagan exclaimed.

"Why would they want boats," Katie questioned herself.

"We ask you all to return your tickets, and you'll get a refund," the officer suggested.

After the group returned their tickets, they wondered what happened to their ferry, and why some ship hijackers wanted the boat.

"We can't get across the ocean unless we board a ship," Patrick said.

"Yeah, what kind of pirates would want to take peoples ships for," Meagan angrily asked.

"Let's just see if we can find another boat," Katie replied.

They all continued walking along the boardwalk, and then the group saw an old man with white hair around his head, but not on it. He wore a red polo shirt, white pants, and white shoes. He heard what the group was talking about looking for a boat.

"Hey there, looking for a boat," the man asked.

"Yeah," Patrick responded.

"Well, I can take you across the ocean in my boat," the man suggested.

"Really, you have a boat," Katie exclaimed all hyper.

"That's right, come with me and I can take you to my boat," the man said to the group.

The man was leading the group down the boardwalk in search of his boat. The group was hoping to get a ride from him across the ocean. They still had lots to learn about him though.

"First thing is first, my name is Jericho," the man introduced, "I used to be a sailor myself, but then I got too old and had to retire. Now I travel the seas in my very own yot."

"Wow, I don't think I've met an actual sailor before," said Meagan.

"Well, I worked so hard on many different ships during my days," Jericho told, "so I'm pretty familar with the sea."

They continued walking down the boardwalk, and then they saw a big white boat that ran on the best motor, with red on the base, and a picture of a Kingdra on the base.

"This ship is known as the S.S. Kingdra, named after my beloved Kingdra," Jericho explained introducing the group to a Kingdra.

Katie took out her Pokemon Scanner and got a look at Kingdra, it was one pretty fierce Pokemon that wsa by Jericho's side his whole life. Now he and Kingdra travel the ocean together.

"Come on, I'd be happy to give you a ride across the ocean," Jericho replied.

"Thank you," all three said in union.

The group boarded the boat, and then it began to take off as they now began their journey to Cairo. Everyone was now ready to take on the challenges that occured on their way to the Ground Gym.

**Pokemon Updates: NONE**


	258. Ground Gym: Terror At Sea

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Jericho was giving the group a lift across the ocean due to the boat being hijacked by someone, or something. Patrick, Meagan, and Katie were looking at the Tentacool, Sharpedo, and Mantine that were swimming through the sea.

"There sure are a lot of water Pokemon out here," Meagan commented.

"It's true, the ocean carries a lot of fantastic water Pokemon," Jericho lectured, "but the one Pokemon that lifts my soul, and it can only be found in the ocean, is Wailord."

Patrick heard of the Float Whale Pokemon Wailord, but he took out his Pokemon Scanner to get more information on Wailord.

"You've seen Wailord before," Katie asked.

"Yes, they swim all over the ocean, and it is a majestic thing of beauty," Jericho lectures.

"That is so cool, I sure hope we get to see some Wailord," Meagan joyfully replied.

"Hopefully we do," Jericho replies.

The boat continues to travel across the sea when all of a sudden, they get approached by another ship. The people on that ship sent out a Tentacruel, a Seadra, and a Lumenion.

Patrick, Meagan, and Katie all took out their Pokemon Scanners to get information on the Pokemon coming towards them. Patrick took a look at Tentacruel, Meagan was analyzing Seadra, and Katie scouted Lumenion.

"I see a ship with three Pokemon, coming towards us," Jericho announces.

"I don't think they want to be friends with us," Patrick responded.

The three Pokemon attacked the ship, and the other ship started to come closer towards the group.

"Were under attack," Jericho yelled out.

The ship they saw was big and gray, and there were a whole bunch of men on those ship. The people on board looked pretty familiar to Patrick, Meagan, and Katie.

"You're coming with us," the man yelled out, "and bring your Pokemon, and this ship with you!"

Patrick continued to study the ship and saw the Darkdust logo. Patrick was now shocked to hear that Darkdust was holding them hostage while the man who happens to be a Darkdust solider has threatened Jericho to follow them.

"Follow our ship, or you're going down," the Darkdust soldier announced, "all four of you!"

"So they must of been the ones who hijacked the ferry," Patrick screamed, "you're going to pay for that!"

"Leave us alone," Meagan shouted.

"Get out of here," Katie responded.

"Stop it, or you will all sink on this ship," the soldier shouted.

Patrick, Meagan, and Katie all took out Pokeballs and were ready to attack the three Pokemon that were terrorizing them.

"Remoraid, I choose you," Patrick yelled out sending out Remoraid.

"Azumarill, come on out," Meagan shouted bringing out Azumarill.

"It's Spheal time," Katie shouted calling out Spheal.

Remoraid, Azumarill, and Spheal all came out and started an assult on the three Pokemon attacking Jericho's ship.

"Remoraid use Psybeam," Patrick shouted.

Remoraid shot away with Psybeam, but it didn't seem to have any effect on either of the Pokemon that were attacking.

"What, Remoraid," Patrick questioned.

"Azumarill, use Water Gun," Meagan retorted.

"Spheal, use Frost Breath," Katie commanded.

Azumarill and Spheal both attacked the Pokemon, and they were able to drive Tentacruel and Lumenion away with their attacks. Remoraid for some reason wasn't powerful enough to get rid of any of the Pokemon, only Seadra was left standing.

"Remoraid, attack with Bubblebeam," Patrick yelled out.

Remoraid used its Bubblebeam, but no effect was done on Seadra. The other soldiers from the ship were still on board ready to send out a Pokemon.

"Patrick, you go on that ship and attack," Jericho ordered Patrick.

"What about," Patrick questioned but got interupted.

"Don't worry about the three of us, we'll stay on defense. You go on offense," Meagan told Patrick, "just promise to be careful."

"I know, after that Sharpedo attack, I know to be more careful," Patrick told Meagan.

Remoraid was getting pummeled by Seadra, but Kingdra was able to step in and save the day.

"Kingdra, use your Dragon Pulse," Jericho shouted.

Kingdra used Dragon Pulse to send away the Seadra that was attacking the group. Remoraid was feeling weak, and Patrick felt a bit worried for Remoraid. Jericho got a rope to lasso onto the ship so Patrick could get on board.

"Be careful," Meagan cried.

"Send out more Pokemon," the soldier ordered.

The Darkdust soldiers sent out another slew of Pokemon which included Sharpedo, Carvanha, Goldeen, Staryu, Lanturn, Quagsire, Wailmer, and Luvdisc. Azumarill, Spheal, and Kingdra were completely outnumbered and the soldier was right behind the three.

"Now will you surrender," the soldier replied.

While the Pokemon attacked, Patrick was on board the ship that belonged to Darkdust. All of the soldiers spotted Patrick aboard the ship, and he was ready for some action.

"While Remoraid attacks in the ocean, I'll have Kirlia battle on the ship," Patrick said sending out his Kirlia.

The soldiers brought out Raticate, Golbat, Arbok, Weezing, Sandslash, Primeape, Machoke, Dodrio, and Marowak. With Darkdust upgrades thanks to the Darkdust Pokeball 2000, they were much more powerful.

"Attack," one of the soldiers called out.

All of the Pokemon attacked while Kirlia was ready to deliver.

"Kirlia, use Magical Leaf," Patrick yelled out.

Kirlia started to attack with Magical Leaf, and wiped out all of the Pokemon that were on the ship. Remoraid was still struggling with the Pokemon in the ocean, while Azumarill, Spheal, and Kingdra were all outnumbered.

"Oh yeah, I think your friends had a change of plans," one of the soldiers replied.

"What are you talking about," Patrick asked.

"Take a look," the soldier retorted.

The Darkdust soldier pointed to the ship that Meagan, Katie, and Jericho were on now being driven by the Darkdust soldier.

"What the, NO!" Patrick cried, "Come back!"

"There is no crying for help, they will join the other ships that we have taken," said the Darkdust soldier.

Patrick saw Jericho's yot driving away with Jericho, Meagan, and Katie still aboard. The Darkdust soldier was now driving the ship with Meagan, Katie, and Jericho all tied up in the driving room with their mouths covered up. Kingdra, Azumarill, and Spheal were following them not being able to attack after having their energy used up in the water.

"You see, we now have taken those people hostage," the darkdust soldier mentioned.

"What did you do with them, what are you doing with all of these ships," Patrick asked.

"I'm glad you asked, were taking any boat that comes in a 15 mile radius of where we are set up; such as cargo ships, yots, and ferries, somewhere in the middle of the ocean where we get to take everyone's Pokemon and bring them back to headquarters," the Darkdust soldier explained.

"So that's why all of the ships have been pirated, because you pirates are the ones taking them all," Patrick retorted.

Remoraid was exhausted, but all of the soldiers have called back their water Pokemon after the group surrendered. Patrick was all alone as he was now going to face all of the soldiers all by himself.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Meagan Puente, Katie Puente, and Jericho have been abducted by Darkdust**


	259. Ground Gym: The End?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Patrick was now on his own with the Darkdust soldiers as Meagan, Katie, and Jericho were all take hostage by Darkdust. Now Patrick and his Kirlia must try to get the job done, or their done for.

"Okay kid, lets see how many more of our soldiers you can handle," the Darkdust soldier yelled out.

Patrick was surrounded by many more Darkdust soldiers, and he had to find a way to get them out of the way so he can begin searching for his friends.

"If I have to battle you, then I will battle you," Patrick shouted, "Kirlia use Psychic!"

Kirlia attacked all of the Pokemon and soldiers with Psychic, the Emotion Pokemon did get a good grip on them, but Kirlia was starting to get tired.

"Kirlia, are you alright," Patrick asked.

Meanwhile, Remoraid was getting knocked around by some water Pokemon that actually did stay in the water just in case Remoraid was to get back up. Remoraid did everything it can, but it wasn't enough as it was taking a beating.

Patrick decided to call back Kirlia and let another Pokemon go into business with the Darkdust soldiers.

"Kirlia, take a nice long rest. I choose Larvitar," Patrick shouted sending out Larvitar.

The Rock Skin Pokemon was ready to face off against a whole heard of Darkdust soldiers and their Pokemon. Patrick wanted to do everything it could to stop them from their evil plot.

"Soldiers, attack," one of the soldiers yelled out.

Patrick was on his own as more Darkdust soldiers got all over Patrick.

"Larvitar, use Screech," Patrick retorted.

Larvitar belted out a loud Screech that deafened every single Pokemon and Darkdust soldier around them, including the water Pokemon that were bullying Remoraid.. They all retreated, and left Patrick alone. He wanted to see what was wrong with his Remoraid.

"Remoraid, Remoraid," Patrick called out.

Remoraid was just floating there, almost looking like it was dead. The Pokemon Darkdust sent out was just too much for them as Remoraid didn't have any energy.

"Remoraid are you alright," Patrick cried.

The Aqua Jet Pokemon seemed to be hurt badly as Remoraid couldn't move at all. Patrick wanted to try and fish it up so he could check on it, but he couldn't seem to find a net.

There was a video camera on the ship, and it featured someone from inside a hidden place watching the footage of Patrick knocking out the Darkdust soldiers. It was a shady man who seem pretty angry with the soldiers being defeated. The man inside was Darkdust Administrator Riley.

"It's him again, I thought Sneavely warned him not to interfere with us anymore," Riley shouted.

Riley was irritated that Patrick was aboard that ship, but he did smile a little bit for some reason.

"Well, Patrick is going to be in for a little surprise," Riley said to himself, "I got a few friends to tag along with our men. He will take out Patrick, and we can use the shipping lanes to bring all ships here, force people of their Pokemon, and then transfer them back to headquarters."

Riley trembled his fingers watching the video of Patrick. He wanted to attack Patrick from off guard, and his little friends that was on the ship was his Golduck and Ludicolo watching the action from above. Sudowoodo was with him back inside the hidden place that Riley was at.

Patrick was searching for a fishing net to reel in his Remoraid.(no idea why he isn't using the Pokeball to call him back) While Patrick was searching, he saw Golduck jump right in front of him, and Ludicolo jumping from behind.

"What the," Patrick replied taking out his Pokemon Scanner.

Patrick identified the Golduck and Ludicolo with his Pokemon Scanner, and what he didn't notice was that Golduck and Ludicolo were wearing earsets to listen to commands from Riley.

"Patrick Schmidl, nice of you to drop by," Riley announced on a microphone leading to a speaker from on the ship.

"What the, who's there," Patrick asked.

"Aw Patrick, you don't remember me. It's Darkdust Administrator Riley," Riley responded.

"Riley," Patrick questioned.

"That's right, as you can see my Psyduck and Lombre have evolved while we had our time of seperation. Now they're Golduck and Ludicolo, and they aren't here to be friends with you," Riley explained.

"What do you want with all of the ships," Patrick questioned.

"I thought our soldiers told you Patrick. Were going to bring them to our secret ship prison, capture anyone on those ships, take their Pokemon, and bring them back to headquarters to make them part of the Darkdust army," Riley explained, "then we can let the humans stay in our ship prison for the rest of their lives."

Patrick heard the plan of Darkdust, and he is devastated that Meagan, Katie, and Jericho were all trapped on his yot. He was their only hope, if he could swat away Golduck and Ludicolo.

"I won't let you win," Patrick said to Riley.

"Patrick, my Pokemon have gotten more powerful now. Your little trust and love thing is not going to make you win, and I'll prove it," Riley exclaimed.

"You're finished. Grovyle, Furret, come on out," Patrick yelled out sending out Grovyle and Furret.

Grovyle and Furret were surrounded by Golduck and Ludicolo, and it was up to them to defeat both Pokemon. Patrick was still worried about Remoraid, and his friends as he gets ready to take on two of Riley's powerful Pokemon.

"Golduck, use Fury Swipes on that no good Grovyle," Riley ordered.

Golduck was coming at Grovyle with Fury Swipes, but Grovyle just couldn't fight it off for some reason.

"Grovyle, try using Slam," Patrick yelled out.

Grovyle tried to attack Golduck with Slam, but the Duck Pokemon got out of the way causing Grovyle to fall to the ground.

"Furret, attack Ludicolo with Rollout," Patrick commanded.

Furret was ready to attack Ludicolo with Rollout, and the Long Body Pokemon charged a big roll at the Carefree Pokemon.

"Ludicolo, Hydro Pump," shouted Riley.

Ludicolo opened its mouth and shot out a big blast of water which happened to be its Hydro Pump. Ludicolo's attack washed Furret away and crashing into Grovyle.

"Furret, Grovyle," Patrick shouted.

Remoraid barely was able to move, but it caught Patrick nearby where the battle was taking place between him, and Riley's two Pokemon. Then Remoraid just started to fall down the water slowly.

"Yes, now Golduck use Confusion," Riley commanded.

Golduck started to use its Confusion attack to deliver massive pain to Grovyle and Furret. Neither Pokemon couldn't move, and both of them got knocked out.

"Ugh, Grovyle and Furret, return," Patrick yelled out bringing Grovyle and Furret back into their Pokeballs.

Riley was happy to now catch him off guard. This was his chance to destroy Patrick once and for all.

"Ludicolo, use Energy Ball on Patrick," Riley retorted.

"WHAT," Patrick screamed as Energy Ball was fired at Patrick.

He was then knocked down and out into the water where he started to drift into the ocean. Golduck and Ludicolo got their work done.

"Yes! Patrick Schmidl is gone," Riley exclaimed in joyful relief.

It was a moment of darkness as Darkdust has finally prevailed on Patrick, Meagan, and Katie. Patrick failed to keep his promise to Meagan of being careful as he falls deep in the ocean, and Meagan and Katie along with Jericho were still hostages inside the yot.

Patrick fell deeper into the water, and Remoraid was falling with him. There was nothing that either of them could do, it looked like this was the end. The last thing he heard was a soothing song from under the sea.

Then all of a sudden a light was glowing near him. This could have been a glimmer of hope for the young Pokemon trainer Patrick Schmidl.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Patrick Schmidl is defeated by Riley's Golduck and Ludicolo**


	260. Ground Gym: SAVED!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

It felt like the end of the world as Patrick was drifting deep into the water. There was a song that he had to have heard in the deep blue sea, and then a light started to shine nearby.

Something happened though, Patrick awoke from the slumber only to find himself in a bed where he got shocked to know that he was alive.

"Where am I, am I dead or something," Patrick questioned himself.

Patrick was found to be inside of a bedroom, he stepped outside to see he was on another boat where he spotted the Unknown Champion.

"The Unknown Champion," Patrick questioned.

"So, you woke up," the Unknown Champion replied.

The Unknown Champion somehow save Patrick, but he didn't know what happened because he was unconscious. The last thing he remembered was getting knocked off a ship by Golduck and Ludicolo.

"You saved me, thank you," Patrick commented, "but how did you do it?"

"I didn't save you, that Pokemon did," the Unknown Champion told pointing to another Pokemon onboard the ship.

Patrick went up to the Pokemon, and he studied it to see what it was. Patrick learned on his Pokemon Scanner that it was an Octillery, the evolved form of Remoraid.

"This Pokemon saved me," Patrick asked.

"Yes it did, it carried you to safety somehow. I found you getting carried by that Octillery out of the water," the Unknown Champion explained.

After the talk, Patrick found a Remoraid in the water thinking it was his.

"Remoraid, I'm so glad you're alright," Patrick shouted in joy.

The Remoraid didn't seem to known Patrick, he had a feeling that Remoraid carried amnesia.

"Remoraid, don't you remember me," Patrick asked, "Octillery, go into the water and let Remoraid understand that it's me."

Octillery jumped into the water to communicate with the Remoraid that was floating in the Water. Remoraid didn't have any idea who that even was, and Octillery understood everything.

"Is something going on," the Unknown Champion asked.

"Yeah, my Remoraid forgot who I was because of all the damage it suffered against those angry water Pokemon," Patrick explained.

"Tell me what happened," the Unknown Champion suggested.

"Okay, I'll put Remoraid back in my Pokeball. Maybe that will help to know that it remembers me," Patrick commented.

Patrick took out Remoraid's Pokeball and saw the Remoraid and Octillery standing next to each other, but then something happened. When Patrick called back Remoraid, the Pokeball took the Octillery.

"What the, why did Octillery go into Remoraid's Poke..." Patrick interupted himself as he looked at the Pokeball.

The Remoraid he saw was actually a wild Remoraid that swam back into the water. All of this meant one thing, Patrick's Remoraid has evolved into Octillery.

"Remoraid evolved into Octillery, but how did this happen," Patrick asked himself.

"I don't know, maybe it had something to do with that song I heard from the ocean," the Unknown Champion explained.

"Song from the ocean," Patrick questioned.

Octillery came back out of the Pokeball and started to remember all of the events that have taken place from when Patrick got knocked off the boat, to right now.

_Flashback_

_Patrick was falling down in the ocean along with his Remoraid. As they continued to fall, a soothing song was played in the water. Out in the distance was the Seafaring Pokemon Manaphy._

_Manaphy was singing its song of the ocean, and it was heard all over the sea. The song helped revitalize those Pokemon that were hurt, or angered. Manaphy's song helped give Remoraid its strength back. Then Remoraid started to see Patrick fall down to the bottom of sea lifeless._

_Remoraid was going to take action, so it started to glow and evolve into the Jet Pokemon Octillery. Octillery grabbed Patrick just in time and the two ended up going up to the surface where Patrick still laid on Octillery unconscious._

_The two just stayed afloat at sea, and then another boat started to come by. It was a special boat owned by the Unknown Champion. He didn't have anyone on board, and out in the ocean he saw Patrick and Octillery. The Unknown Champion knew he had to do the right thing and help them out._

_"Snorlax, bring these two up here," the Unknown Champion yelled out sending out his Snorlax._

_Snorlax picked up both Patrick and Octillery and brought them on the ship. The Unknown Champion called back Snorlax, and but Patrick into his bed to let him sleep and hope he wakes up._

_End Flashback_

"The only Pokemon that I can recall to deliver a soothing song like that was the legendary Pokemon Manaphy," the Unknown Champion explained.

"Manaphy, you mean the Pokemon that is nicknamed the prince of the sea," Patrick questioned.

"Correct, when Manaphy sings its song, all of the Pokemon start to feel full of life and energy," said the Unknown Champion.

"Maybe that's why Remoraid came to its senses and evolved as well," Patrick suggested.

"Probably," the Unknown Champion replied.

Now that the story of how Patrick got to safetly was taken care of. Patrick now has to tell another story of how Darkdust took his friends and put him in this bad position that he is in now. Patrick also told the Unknown Champion of what their plan was to do in the ocean.

"So Darkdust is at it again," the Unknown Champion grunted.

"Yeah, I know you said I shouldn't confront Darkdust anymore, but I can't help it. More importantly my friends are captive and I need to find them," Patrick told.

"Listen, you shouldn't mess with Darkdust anymore, didn't I tell you back at Rayquaza's Tower," the Unknown Champion mentions.

"Yes, but Darkdust attacked us first. I wasn't looking for them," Patrick explained.

The Unknown Champion heard everything Patrick was talking about, but he didn't want him getting into anymore trouble.

"Kid, I know they're evil, but your going to get killed soon. That's what happened to you a couple of hours ago," the Unknown Champion explained.

Patrick listened to what the Unknown Champion was trying to say, he is the main bounty for Darkdust if he comes across them again. Patrick knew that Meagan, Katie, and Jericho were all stuck on the yot and it was up to Patrick to rescue them.

Then Patrick started to notice something out in the distance, it was Azumarill and Spheal. Patrick belived they belonged to Meagan and Katie, so he sent Octillery into the water.

"Azumarill, Spheal, what are you two doing here," Patrick asked.

Azumarill and Spheal knew that was Patrick which meant it was Meagan and Katie's Spheal. Patrick was ready to get some information.

"So tell me, how are the others," Patrick asked.

Azumarill and Spheal felt pretty worried because they didn't see what happened on the boat. Octillery cheered them up, but both Pokemon had no idea who that was.

"Don't worry you guys, it's actually Remoraid. It evolved into Octillery," Patrick explained to Azumarill and Spheal.

The two Pokemon were now friendly to Octillery as the Unknown Champion watched.

"You know these Pokemon," the Unknown Champion asked.

"Yeah, they belong to two of my friends," Patrick answered, "So where did Darkdust take them?"

Azumaril and Spheal pointed northeast from where they came, and Patrick was ready to take care of some business.

"Okay then, lets save Meagan and Katie," Patrick exclaimed.

The Unknown Champion had nothing to say to Patrick, all he could do is wish him good luck.

"Go ahead, but I'm not coming to help you this time. This was only because I didn't know you were dealing with Darkdust," the Unknown Champion explained.

Patrick thought of a great idea before he hopped into the water to save Meagan and Katie. He knew that he was now the most wanted criminal for Darkdust, so Patrick decided that he should become someone else who they never encountered.

"I think I'll need a little identity change," Patrick said to himself.

"What do you mean," the Unknown Champion asked.

"You'll see," Patrick replied.

Patrick went through his things, and it turns out he still had all of the clothes and makeup from before when he was in Toronto. Patrick went into the bedroom to change into those clothes, and put the makeup on. Patrick came out of the room, and the Unknown Champion was just about ready to throw up.

"Seriously, you turned yourself into a female," the Unknown Champion asked in embrassment.

"It's my identity change, I'm now Patrica Schmidette," Patrick said with his girly voice, or Patrica.

"Well, I don't know what you're doing, but good luck," the Unknown Champion replied.

Patrica hopped onto Octillery, and Azumarill and Spheal didn't have a clue on who that was. Either way, they showed them the way to where Darkdust was. Once again, Patrica(Patrick) forgot to ask about her(his) father. The Unknown Champion watched as they were on their way to Darkdust's ship prison.

"I wish you the best of luck, your determination of rescuing your friends is what has gotten you to keep going," the Unknown Champion spoke, "and seriously, please don't turn into a woman again."

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Patrick is rescued by the Unknown Champion**

**Patrick Schmidl becomes Patrica Schmidette once again**

**Patrick Schmidl: Remoraid evolved into Octillery**


	261. Ground Gym: A Girl's Surprise

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Patrica(Patrick) was riding her(his) Octillery while following Azumarill and Spheal to show her(him) where Darkdust took Meagan, Katie, and Jericho. They were swimming across the ocean for about an hour until they see a giant battleship.

The battleship was gray with a whole lot of soldiers all over the place. Everyone from Darkdust was now going to completely hunt down Patrick Schmidl, but not Patrica Schmidette as she was approaching the ship.

"Is that the ship," Patrica asked.

Azumarill and Spheal nodded yes as they continued to get closer. Kingdra seemed to not get away from Darkdust as it didn't come along with the two Pokemon.

"Meagan and Katie are in there," Patrick asked.

Both Pokemon nodded yes. Patrica rode Octillery towards the ship, but wasn't sure how to get in. The soldiers were scoping out the area around the battleship, and they noticed Patrica swimming by,

"Hey, look over there," one of the soldiers replied to the other soldier.

The two Darkdust soldiers looked out to see Patrica riding an Octillery towards the battleship. The two soldiers got a bit lovesick as they saw her, and how beautiful she looks.

"Oh my gosh, a hot lady swimming out in the ocean all by herself," the other Darkdust soldier responded, "I'm getting my hands on her."

"No way, I saw her first," the soldier argued getting into a slapfight with the other soldier.

Another soldier came in on the action to see what was going on. The soldier noticed that the other two soldiers were fighting.

"What's going on," the third soldier asked.

"There's a hot chick down there, and he wants her," the Darkdust soldier replied.

"No, he wants her," the other Darkdust soldier answered.

"What chick are you talking about," the third Darkdust soldier questioned as he noticed her out in the distance.

"Out of the way, she's mine," the darkdust soldier screamed.

Most of the men on the lookout were hooting and woohooing Patrica as they saw her and blew her kisses. Patrica was starting to get a bit creeped out by all of the soldiers as they wanted to be with her. The good news was that no one was attacking her, so that was a good thing.

"I don't if I wanted to go in like this, or my normal self," Patrick said to herself.

Octillery just stood there as Patrica had to find another way to get in, or else she get ambushed by a whole bunch of soldiers who probably want her phone number.

Inside the battleship, there were plenty of ships where people were in line in front of Darkdust soldiers forced to surrender all of their Pokemon, and then get locked up. The Pokeballs were going into bags as the trainers were taken to jail cells.

Jericho along with Meagan and Katie by their side were in line, and now they had to meet up with a Darkdust soldier.

"Hand over all of your Pokemon," the soldier ordered.

"Don't take my Kingdra from me," Jericho angrily yelled.

Meagan and Katie were just standing there, as the soldiers were waiting for them to give up their Pokemon. The two just didn't move a muscle, in fact something didn't seem right about them.

"Are you two going to surrender your Pokemon," the soldier asked Meagan and Katie, "hand them over!"

Meagan and Katie didn't make a move, they just stood there all silent and smiling. The soldier was losing his patience, and then it turned out the two girls transformed into Dittos.

"What the, trying to fool me with Dittos," the Darkdust soldier yelled out.

"Yeah, and now Dittos, transform into Kingdra and use Bubblebeam," Jericho commanded to his two Dittos pointing at Kingdra.

The two Dittos transformed into Kingdras and attacked with Bubblebeam scurrying all of the soldiers away, and freeing all the trainers.

"We been blind sided, take all the Pokemon to storage and call in reinforcements," one of the soldiers cried out.

"Sorry, but news takes it that a hot girl is swimming around the area," another Darkdust soldier explained.

"Not now, get them," the soldier shouted.

"Ditto, use Smokescreen," Jericho retorted.

One of the Dittos used Smokescreen to cover most of the area with smoke and send all of the trainers to safety. Jericho's Kingdra and the two Dittos were now in control as the soldiers lost everyone, and were forced to retreat.

"Drats, they all got away," one of the soldiers yelled out.

"Lets for that girl," another soldier replied.

All of the Darkdust soldiers retreated, but took the Pokeballs that they did get with them. Jericho deliverd a surprise attack that freed the trainers that were around.

"Alright, everyone stay on your ship until everyone is back onboard with their Pokemon," Jericho ordered to everyone.

As Jericho saved everybody's but, there was still one question. What happened to Meagan and Katie. Well back on his yot, the two were under a cupboard in the floor that they were hiding in the whole time.

"Is it safe now," Katie asked.

"I think so," Meagan answered.

"I still can't believe what Jericho did," Katie said.

_Flashback_

_Darkdust was attacking Jericho's yot, and Patrick was attempting to get on the other boat that was owned by Darkdust. While the Pokemon tried to fight everyone off, Jericho took Meagan and Katie inside while the Darkdust soldier who invaded their ship wasn't looking_

_"Okay girls, get in here quickly," Jericho whispered opening a cupboard that was under the floor._

_Inside were two Dittos who got out which puzzled Meagan and Katie._

_"I didn't know you had Dittos," Katie replied._

_"Yes I do," Jericho mentions._

_"What are we going to do," Meagan asked._

_"We got a little surprise attack up our sleeves," Jericho explained, "were going to let Darkdust take us hostage, or should I say take me and these Ditto hostage."_

_"What," Katie questioned._

_One Ditto transformed into Meagan while the other Ditto transformed into Katie. The real Meagan and Katie got inside the hidden cupboard while the Dittos stayed outside to impersonate the Puente sisters._

_"These Ditto will represent you, they will take the bait, and then I will have them transform into Kingdra to breach through, and you girls try to shut down whatever operation they have," Jericho told the girls._

_"Gotcha," Meagan and Katie both replied._

_"As for your Pokemon, they're not going to expect anything," Jericho explained._

_"Just make sure they're alright," Meagan told Jericho._

_Jericho promised the girls as they were now hidden in the cupboard. The two Ditto acted as Meagan and Katie, and got tied up by the Darkdust soldier._

_End Flashback_

"I can't belive his little plan work," Meagan replied.

"Yeah, I never knew he would carry Ditto with him," Katie responded.

Azumarill and Spheal who were with Patrica never knew one bit that Meagan and Katie were actually safe. For right now, the girls had to focus on getting the Pokemon back and freeing everyone insdie.

Meagan and Katie hopped off the yot and snuck inside the main area of the battleship to find everyone, and where the Pokeballs here hidden.

"Jericho, you stay on the yot. We'll take care of this," Meagan told Jericho.

"I'm counting on you both," Jericho replied.

"Thank you," Katie replied.

The two girls began to run inside and search for everyone that was locked up. They had no idea where to start, but heavy thoughts do run through their mind.

"I wonder where Patrick is," Katie questioned.

"I don't know, but I hope he's alright," Meagan said all worried.

Meagan felt worried for her boyfriend, but she had to focus on her mission and worry about Patrick later. The girls were a bit shorthanded as Meagan didn't have Azumarill, and Katie didn't have Spheal.

Back outside, the soldiers just wanted to get Patrica. She was feeling distrubed as she continued to float outside on her Octillery.

"There has to be another way in," Patrica responded.

She then noticed that there was a smoke coming from down below, and chances are it was a pipe that was running this ship. Patrica decided to take a chance and go for it, anything was going to work expect dating Darkdust soldiers.

"I think I see an opening," Patrica responded, "Octillery, dive under and see if its a way in."

Patrica took a deep breath, and then Octillery dove underwater to the bottom portion of the battleship. Azumarill and Spheal followed, and then they notice that they're coming to the pipe. They were able to go up and come out of the trash compactor that was inside.

"Were inside, and surprised that there was no icky stuff. I don't want to be all dirty," Patrica responded.

Octillery, Azumarill, and Spheal were all ready to search the battleship for Meagan, Katie, and Jericho. Little do they know, the girls were actually searching the battleship for the captive Pokemon trainers and the Pokemon, and that they were going to stop the operation.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Meagan Puente and Katie Puente were never caught by Darkdust as Jericho used two Dittos for decoys**


	262. Ground Gym: Come On Patrica

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

It was Patrica(Patrick), Octillery, Azumarill, and Spheal all beginning to search the battleship on how they can shut it down. Riley caught the video monitor of Patrica walking alone inside the battleship.

"How did that girl get inside," Riley questioned, "I don't know what her business is, but she needs to be excorted out."

Riley didn't want to attack Patrica mostly because she was hot. What he didn't know was it was actually Patrick in disguise.

Meagan and Katie snuck around looking for all the Pokemon trainers and where they keep the Pokeballs. So far they had no progress on their whereabouts.

"Any luck Katie," Meagan asked.

"No, I didn't find anyone," Katie answered.

The girls found another door thinking that something could be in there, but when opened the door, it was just Darkdust soldiers watching TV. Meagan and Katie had to hide inside a vent that they found nearby because two Darkdust soldiers were walking by talking.

"So, if we did happen to get that girl, would she make a good dinner for us," one of the soldiers asked.

"Only if she made me a chocolate cake for dessert," the other soldier replied.

The two soldiers got a call from Riley, as in all soldiers got a call from Riley. He gave the notification that there was a girl inside the ship, and they had to find her and bring her out safetly.

"The girl is inside, I want her so badly," the soldier screamed as they both started to dash off.

Meagan and Katie were relieved that the two Darkdust soldiers made a run thanks to a girl being inside.

"That was close," Meagan replied.

"Wait, did the soldiers say something about a girl walking inside the place," Katie asked.

"You're right Katie, I think they may have found us," said Meagan, "we got to be careful now."

Meagan and Katie got out of the vent and started to carefully walk around until they bumped into another girl. The girl that they ran into was actually Patrica along with Octillery, Azumarill, and Spheal.

"Oh my gosh, Pat.." Meagan got interupted by Patrica.

"Not another word, yes its me," Patrica said.

Meagan knew that was her boyfriend because she dressed him like that one time, and more importantly was that her Azumarill along with Katie's Spheal were on her side.

"Patrica," Katie quote, "you're okay, and you found Azumarill and Spheal."

"Yes I did, and take a look right here," Patrica announced pointing to Octillery.

"Oh my gosh, where did you get this Octillery," Meagan asked.

"It's actually my Remoraid, it evolved while we were seperated," Patrica explained, "speaking of being seperated, how did you escape, and why didn't you call me?"

"It's a long story, and were sorry," Katie responded.

"That's okay, I had a hard time as well and I couldn't contact you either," Patrica explained, "I never meant to worry any of you."

"It's okay, the most important thing is that were alright," Meagan mentions.

The three of them hug, but a heartful friendship hug, not one of those sandwich hugs that Patrick and Meagan give to Katie. Octillery, Azumarill, and Spheal joined in on the hug as well. Then a Darkdust soldier spots all three in the area.

"Halt," the soldier yelled out, "you two are under arrest! And you lady, I'll get you out of here safe and sound."

The Darkdust soldier caught Patrica, Meagan, and Katie. Then Patrica started to swiftly walk up towards the soldier in a beautiful way. The soldier was about to announce the intruders were in the area, but Patrica managed to use her good looks to charm him to not talking.

"Listen mister, how about you and me go out just the two of us," Patrica romanticly said.

"WHAT," both Meagan and Katie gasped.

"Quiet you two," Patrica told the Puente sistes, "but you have to let thes girls go for now, and let the other soldiers try to find them."

"Huh," the soldier questioned.

"It means give these girls a second chance, don't arrest them and I can give you a good time," Patrica explained.

"Okay, I'll let them go," the soldier responded.

"Okay, let me just say bye to my girls," Patrica said.

"Anything for a girl like you," the soldier replied.

Patrica walked up to Meagan and Katie to give them a hug, only to go up to their ears to say something.

"Do you know where everyone is, and do you know where the Pokemon are," Patrica quietly asked.

"No," Meagan answered,

"Alright, I'll try to get this guy to talk. Keep looking though, and try not to get caught," Patrica commented.

"You got it," Katie replied.

Patrica left Meagan and Katie and started to grab the soldiers arm as they both walked away. Meagan and Katie had to keep looking for the people that were still on the ship, and the Pokemon they held captive. Azumarill and Spheal stayed by their side, as Octillery went back inside the Pokeball.

Patrica and the Darkdust soldier were walking down the hall, and other soldiers spotted them together. They were all acting jealous, but Patrica told them to leave them alone. They were in a bit of a deserted part of the battleship where they could be alone. Patrica and the soldier were together as she was ready to talk.

"So tell me, what is it like working for Darkdust," Patrica asked.

"It's good, just as long as we get the job done," the soldier answered all sweaty.

This was actually what Patrica wanted for him to do, but she still wanted more things to come out of his mouth.

"So, where are keeping your prisoners and their Pokemon? Don't worry I won't tell anybody," Patrica said in an attractive way.

"Well um, we have the prisoners in the first basement of this ship in room B1. The Pokemon are kept in storage in the fourth level in room C3," the Darkdust soldier nervously answered.

"Wow, I won't go down to any of those places," Patrica replied.

"Okay, Riley would kill me if I told you about that," the soldier nervously responded.

"I see, I somehow heard about that Patrick Schmidl kid," Patrica said.

"Yeah, he has been giving Darkdust a headache. Next time anyone form this organization sees him, he is to be terminated," the soldier explained.

"I understand, I did happen to learn about his Pokemon. He has a Grovyle, Furret, Kirlia, Larvitar, Remoraid, and Trapinch," Patrica explained.

"I think you're right on that," the soldier responded nervously.

"Yeah, if any of those Pokemon were to destroy this ship, who would have the best shot," Patrica asked.

"According to Riley, probably his Grovyle if it were to use Bullet Seed on the engine. Luckily, the Bullet Seed on Grovyle is not strong enough," the soldier explained.

"Well that's good, so if that Patrick kid were to be around, he would fail miserably," Patrica replied.

"Yeah, unless Sudowoodo were to use Mimic or Copycat after Grovyle used Bullet Seed, and Sudowoodo attacked the engine. Then we be screwed, but Darkdust knows better," the soldier confidently said.

The Darkdust soldier was still attracted to Patrica, but she got all the information on the missing trainers, the Pokemon, and how to shut the battleship down. Sudowoodo was much more powerful than Grovyle because of the effects of the Darkdust Pokeball.

"Okay, maybe we should talk anymore. I'll sit around for a little bit, and then I'll leave and never tell a soul," Patrica said.

"Yes, now let me kiss you!" the Darkdust soldier exclaimed running up towards Patrica ready to kiss her.

Patrica kicked the Darkdust soldier out through the wall and sent him flying into the sea. Patrica was trying to have him do something bad so she could react, and then get the information without anyone knowing. Patrica tossed all of her clothes in the air and returned to being Patrick Schmidl where he was back in his regular clothes.

"Thank you, and don't try to do that again," Patrick yells out, "I have a girlfriend!"

Patrick took out his Pokemon Scanner to tell Meagan and Katie about everything the Darkdust soldier said to him. Meagan picked up the phone and began to answer.

"Hello, is this Patrick or Patrica," Meagan jokingly questioned.

"It's Patrick, now listen here. Go to room B1 of the first basement, all of the captive trainers are inside. Then go to C3 on the fourth floor, there you will find the Pokeballs that belonged to all of the trainers," Patrick told Meagan.

"Okay, I got the plan," Meagan responded.

"I have a better idea, why don't one of you rescue the trainers, and the other gets the Pokeballs. As for me, I'm heading for the engine room," Patrick explained.

"Great idea Patrick, me and Katie will get to work right away," Meagan replied.

"Thanks, hurry up and get this done. When all of the trainers are brought back, and their Pokemon. Get them on the ship that they were on and set them free," Patrick explained, "tell me when everyone is brought back, because I'm blowing up the engine."

"You got it," Meagan said, "just be careful."

"I will, I love you honey," Patrick responded.

"I love you too," Meagan replied.

Patrick and Meagan both hung up, and then she turned to Katie for her assignment.

"Was that Patrick," Katie asked.

"Yes, you go to the fourth floor of this ship and look for room C3. The Pokeballs that Darkdust are taking back are kept in storage. I'm heading for B1 where the people that are still captive are being held. Then after that, we get out of here. As for Patrick, he's going to try and turn the engine off," Meagan explained.

"I got it, I'm on my way," Katie replied.

Meagan and Katie both went seperate ways, Meagan was heading for the basement for the hostages while Katie was making her way up the ship to get all of the Pokeballs out.

Patrick was now ready to dismantle the engine on the battleship, but first he had to look for Riley. He knew that Sudowoodo was going to be the key to foiling Darkdust's plan.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Patrica Schmidette returns to being Patrick Schmidl**

**Patrick Schmidl heads for the engine room while Meagan Puente and Katie Puente have to free the hostages and get the Pokemon out**


	263. Ground Gym: I'll Sink Your Battleship

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Patrick began to search for the engine room so that he could try to sink the ship, Meagan was looking for all of the capative Pokemon trainers so she could set them free, and Katie was aiming for the room with all of the Pokeballs inside.

One of the soldiers saw Patrick running across the hall as he was on his way to the engine room.

"It's him, I have to warn Riley," the soldier yelled out as he sent out a Scyther.

"Go Octillery," Patrick yelled out bringing out Octillery.

Patrick took a look at his Pokemon Scanner, and he noticed that there are a whole bunch of attacks Octillery is now capable of using.

"Octillery, try using Octazooka," Patrick told his Octillery.

Octillery charged up its mouth and shot out its Octazooka, Scyther was blown out and Patrick and Octillery continued their charge through the ship. The soldier started to make contact with Riley.

"Riley, Patrick Schmidl is onboard the ship," the soldier replied to Riley.

Riley was watching the monitor and saw that Patrick was aboard his battleship, and wondered how he got on.

"Patrick is on my ship, how could he have lived," Riley questioned, "this is not possible! ALL SOLDIERS DESTROY PATRICK!"

The Darkdust soldiers were alerted about Patrick's arrival, and they all began scrambling through the battleship. Meagan saw the soldiers running around, and so did Katie.

Meagan got interupted by the scrambling soldiers as she came close to the room with all of the prisoners.

"This is as far as you go," the Darkdust soldier yelled out to Meagan.

"I don't think so, Azumarill use Water Gun," Meagan shouted.

Azumarill attacked all of the soldiers with Water Gun, knocking them down to the ground. Meagan proceeded to room B1, and as she opened the door, there were a whole bunch of people inside.

"Who are you," one of the hostages asked.

"Please don't hurt us," another hostage cried.

"Who I am is not important, what is important is that your free, and were getting your Pokemon back," Meagan announced.

"Really," another hostage happily questioned.

"Follow me, my sister is on here too getting the Pokeballs out of here," Meagan told all of the hostages.

Every last hostage was freed as they followed Meagan. Katie was so close to room C3 on the fourth floor, but Darkdust soldiers had better ideas.

"You're under arrest," one of the soldiers shouted.

"And you're under frostbite! Spheal use Frost Breath," Katie commanded.

Spheal attacked all of the soldiers around her with Frost Breath, and the Darkdust soldiers turned into popsicles. Katie opened the door, and she saw a whole bunch of boxes that carried Pokeballs.

"Whoa, look at all of these Pokemon," Katie said, "I can't believe that Darkdust would seperate all of these Pokemon from the people that dearly cared for them."

Katie started to feel a little emotional, but wiped her tear when she knew business had to be done. Katie couldn't get all those boxes by herself, so she grabbed one and hoped that the others come by to help.

Meanwhile, Patrick and Octillery were on a roll as Octillery was ready to take out more soldiers.

"Octillery, attack with Water Pulse," Patrick commanded.

The Jet Pokemon used Water Pulse to wash away more Darkdust soldiers and their Pokemon. Patrick was determined to not let Darkdust win at all, and Riley was started to get furious.

"Okay Patrick, its time for your joyride to end," said Riley, "Golduck and Ludicolo, crush him!"

Golduck and Ludicolo were aboard the ship as they heard the message from their master. The two Pokemon were in different areas onboard searching for Patrick, and Sudowoodo was stuck with Riley.

Meagan and the Pokemon trainers all ran into Katie who was carrying a box. She noticed that she was getting those Pokemon out.

"Katie, you're getting those Pokeballs out, right," Meagan questioned.

"That's right, and I could use everyone's help," Katie replied to everyone, "Just go up the stairs to C3 and take a box out."

Meagan and the people with her heard Katie's orders, and they began to make their way upstairs to C3. Meagan and everyone found the boxes filled with Pokeballs, all stunned to see that their Pokemon were in those boxes.

"Well, what are you waiting for. Grab a box and lets get out of here," Meagan responded to all of the people.

Everyone was grabbing a box, while Patrick still was headed for the engine room. Then Patrick had some bad luck running into Golduck once again.

"Aw great, its Golduck again," Patrick said in frustration.

"Golduck, use Zen Headbutt," Riley commanded.

Golduck was ready to attack with Zen Headbutt, Patrick called back his Octillery and decided to let another Pokemon get a chance with Golduck.

"Now Larvitar, come on out and use Screech," Patrick shouted sending out Larvitar.

The Rock Skin Pokemon blasted out a powerful Screech that just startled Golduck, causing it to cover its ears, and the ear piece that Riley gave it was damaged.

"Golduck, break out of it and use Aqua Jet," Riley commanded.

Golduck did not get the order, and this was in Patrick's favor. Now the tables were turned on Golduck as Larvitar was ready to put the Duck Pokemon away.

"Larvitar, Pursuit," Patrick shouted.

Larvitar knocked out Golduck with Pursuit, and that took care of Riley's Golduck. The bad news was that Ludicolo was still wandering around the area, and Patrick had to take care of the Carefree Pokemon too.

Patrick proceeded down the stairs getting closer to the engine room. Riley knew where he was going, and he made a wise idea.

"I got a feeling he might be going to the engine room," Riley said to himself, "Sudowoodo, head down there if he should make it."

Sudowoodo gave a salute and dashed onward to the engine room. Patrick did notice that the ear piece given to Golduck which also was worn on Ludicolo acted as a loud volume phone when on speaker. He couldn't get the speakers, but he searched the area for something valuable that he just happened to find in one of the rooms.

"Just what I was hoping would be in here, a tape recorder," Patrick said to himself grabbing the tape recorder.

Patrick walked out of the room, only to be greeted by Riley's Ludicolo. Patrick had no way out of this mess unless he were to stop the Carefree Pokemon.

"Okay, this time I can't use Screech because that will wreck the tape recorder," Patrick said to himself.

Patrick took out another Pokeball as he was ready for round two with Ludicolo.

"Now Kirlia, come on out," Patrick shouted sending out Kirlia.

"Kirlia, use Psychic," Patrick retorted.

Kirlia caught Ludicolo with its Psychic powers, and then grasped the Carefree Pokemon tossing it to the wall destroying its ear piece. Ludicolo was useless unless it had its ear piece to keep in contact with Riley, or was with Riley.

Patrick continued downstairs, and at long last he reaches the engine room. Patrick enters the room to see a giant engine operating right in front of him. The key to destroying the engine was for Grovyle's Bullet Seed to somehow be more powerful, and Patrick's ticket to sucess has arrived. Sudowoodo jumped into the action as Patrick was ready for action.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Meagan Puente frees the hostages**

**Katie Puente finds and retrieves the hostages Pokeballs**

**Patrick Schmidl: Octillery learns Octazooka and Water Pulse**


	264. Ground Gym: Sea It To Believe It

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Patrick was inside the engine room where he got greeted by Riley's Sudowoodo. It was exactly was Patrick was hoping for, to let Sudowoodo use Copycat or Mimic to have the Imitation Pokemon destroy the engine for him.

"Hey there Sudowoodo, long time no see," Patrick repsonded.

Sudowoodo was already for combat, but Patrick wanted to get things going right away. Patrick probably knew that Riley was too smart to have Sudowoodo use Copycat or Mimic when Bullet Seed was in play.

"Alright Sudowoodo, you and Grovyle, one on one," Patrick yelled out.

Patrick called out his Grovyle as it was ready to go into combat with Sudowoodo. Riley wanted Patrick defeated, but at the same time to not let it destroy the engine.

"Sudowoodo, use Hammer Arm," Riley shouted.

"Grovyle, use Agility," Patrick yelled out.

Sudowoodo attacked with Hammer Arm, but Grovyle evaded the attack with Agility.

"We have to keep up with what Grovyle is doing, Sudowoodo use Copycat! That way you can raise your speed with Agility," Riley commanded to his Sudowoodo.

Sudowoodo began to use its Copycat to use Grovyle's Agility. Sudowoodo was now extremely quick like Patrick's Grovyle, but there was something Sudowoodo and Riley didn't see from Patrick.

"Jackpot," Patrick quietly said.

Patrick recorded the command that Riley gave to Sudowoodo, now when Patrick plays the tape recorder, Sudowoodo will hear Riley's voice telling it to use Copycat again. Patrick didn't want to rush things, he still needed to take care of the ear piece on Sudowoodo.

"Now Grovyle, use Leaf Blade," Patrick commanded.

"Sudowoodo, use Mimic," Riley retorted.

Grovyle attacked Sudowoodo with Leaf Blade while Sudowoodo used Mimic to also attack Grovyle with Leaf Blade. It turns out both Leaf Blades were evenly matched, but Grovyle had a little more experience with it. Grovyle's Leaf Blade slighty overpowered Sudowoodo's because it was an attack Grovyle knew way more than Sudowoodo.

"Grr, he really has gotten better," Riley said watching.

There was a difference between Copycat and Mimic. Copycat has the Pokemon use the opposing Pokemon's last move, while Mimic does the same but it stays that way. Now when Sudowoodo uses Mimic for the rest of the battle, it will use Leaf Blade so that meant Patrick made a wise choice to record Riley telling Sudowoodo to use Copycat.

"Now Grovyle, use Dragonbreath," Patrick yelled out.

Grovyle unleashed its Dragonbreath at Sudowoodo, but the Imitation Pokemon wasn't going to go down so easily.

"Nice job, you have gotten better," Riley complemented.

"Why thank you Riley, but it will be you who's going down," Patrick shouted, "Grovyle use Slam!"

"Sudowoodo, counter with Sucker Punch," Riley retorted.

Grovyle came in for a big impact with Slam while Sudowoodo used Sucker Punch. Between the two attacks, Grovyle's Slam slightly overtook Sudowoodo's Sucker Punch knocking it to the ground.

"Nice work Grovyle," Patrick said to his Grovyle.

The Wood Gecko Pokemon prevailed over Sudowoodo, but it looks like the Imitation Pokemon wasn't harmed at all. However, the ear piece for Sudowoodo was shattered which meant Patrick could now get the job done.

"Sudowoodo, attack that pesky Grovyle! Use Hammer Arm once again," Riley screamed.

Sudowoodo couldn't hear anything from Riley as its ear piece was destroyed. Patrick was ready to get his business taken care of.

"Grovyle, jump onto the engine and use Bullet Seed on Sudowoodo," Patrick commanded.

Grovyle used its speed to hop on top of the battleship's engine, and Grovyle fired away with Bullet Seed. The attack had no harm on Sudowoodo, but that didn't matter. What did matter was that Patrick played the tape recorder of Riley's command to Sudowoodo.

"Sudowoodo use Copycat," the tape recorder played.

"SUDOWOODO, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO," Riley screamed.

"Grovyle, dodge it," Patrick yelled out.

Sudowoodo used Copycat thinking it was a command from its master. Sudowoodo unleashed Bullet Seed at Grovyle, and the Wood Gecko Pokemon jumped off the engine, and the extra power from the Darkdust Pokeball 2000 helped make the Bullet Seed stronger, delivering an engine meltdown.

"MISSION ACCOMPLISHED," Patrick shouted.

"ATTENTION ALL SOLDIERS! ABANDON SHIP, I REPEAT ABANDON SHIP!" Riley announced while screaming at the top of his lungs.

The Darkdust battleship was starting to sink and crumble to pieces as all of the soldiers had to begin evacuating the ship. While the soldiers were running for their lives, Meagan, Katie, and all of the hostages were taking boxes to the ship. They managed to get every last one, and everyone would board their rightful ship.

"This place is falling apart, why don't we have everyone meet at another port so we can give everyone their Pokemon back," Meagan announced, "right now we need to get out of here."

They all agreed with Meagan as everyone got back on their ship to safety. All of the boxes were onboard, and then Meagan got a call from Patrick.

"Meagan, did you get everyone," Patrick asked.

"Yes I did Patrick," Meagan asnwered, "and we got all of the Pokeballs."

"Good, because this place is ready to dgo down," Patrick told Meagan.

"Me and Katie are on our way out now," Meagan replied.

"Good, I'll see you on the outside," Patrick responed.

The conversation ended as Katie was able to open the ship doors. Jericho was relieved that everyone was free, and that he and Kingdra would be the first ones to escape.

"Listen up, everyone head for Rio de Janerio port! Meet up ther so everyone can get their Pokemon back," Jericho announced to everyone.

All of the ships began to leave the giant battleship, and all of them were headed for Rio de Janerio for refuge. Meagan hopped on Azumarill to swim out, and Katie rode her Spheal to make an exit.

As the engine room was in flames, Patrick brought Grovyle back into the Pokeball and left Sudowoodo behind.

"You have lost Sudowoodo, I suggest you get out of here now," Patrick responded to Sudowoodo.

Sudowoodo began to make a run for it, as Patrick began to get himself out. He was trying to go back from where he came in as he comes across a whole bunch of soldiers who were scurrying to get out. The ships got to safety, and so did Meagan and Katie.

"I wonder where Patrick is," Katie worried.

"Please make it out of there Patrick," Meagan said to herself.

Patrick reached the compactor, and took out Octillery's Pokeball. Patrick sent out Octillery and the two began to swim out of the battleship. Patrick rode his Octillery outside, and then resurfaced a good distance out of the battleship's way.

Meagan and Katie saw Patrick and waived to him, he was happy to see them as Octillery gae Patrick a ride towars the Puente sisters.

"Patrick, I'm glad you're okay," Meagan said hugging Patrick hard.

"I'm glad to be back with you two," Patrick responded.

After the thoughtful hugging, Patrick, Meagan, Katie, Octillery, Azumarill, and Spheal all turned around to get ready to watch the fireworks. Five..four..three..two..one. The Darkdust battleship exploded, and all was at peace.

"It's over, the battleship has been destroyed," Patrick joyfully said.

"Yes it has, that takes care of another scheme by Darkdust," Katie confidently replied.

Riley and all of his Pokemon were able to escape on a helicopter just before the explosion. He angrily watched Patrick in the ocean as he foils another one of Darkdust's schemes.

Moments later, Jericho and Kingdra reunited with the group to see how they were doing. He was happy to see that they were alright.

"My goodness, I'm glad you kids made it through all of this," Jericho said in joy.

"Were alright," Patrick replied putting his arms around Meagan and Katie.

"Come back onto the ship and dry off," Jericho recommended.

The group got back on the ship, and Jericho gave the good news that all of the ships were going to be headed for Rio de Janerio so that trainers can search the boxes for their Pokemon so they can have them back.

Then a few hours later after everything calmed down, the group and Jericho were back out at sea. Then as the sun began to set, Jericho stopped the boat and decided to call it a day.

"So, were going to keep going tommorow," Meagan asked.

"That's right," Jericho answered.

Then he saw something come out of the water, it was a Wailord doing a flip. Jericho was filled with lots of love when he saw a Wailord. He mentioned that this was a Pokemon that lifted his spirits when he sees one.

"So, that's Wailord I bet," Patrick commented.

"Yes it is, isn't it beautiful," Jericho asked everyone.

All four gathered around to watch the Wailord swim across the ocean, then there would be more Wailord swimming across.

"Hey, there's another," Katie said pointing out to another Wailord.

"I know, they are beautiful," Jericho replied.

Patrick started to hear that song again when he had his near death experience in the ocean. People shouldn't remember that kind of stuff when they're unconscious, but Patrick did somehow. It was indeed the song of Manaphy.

"Listen, do you guys hear that," Patrick asked everyone.

The entire group kept quiet as they were listening to the song being sung by Manaphy. The song helped the Wailord get more strength, along with all of the Pokemon in the ocean.

"I heard that while we were seperated," Patrick explained, "I think its Manaphy's song."

"Manaphy," Katie questioned.

"The prince of the sea," Meagan asked.

"I've heard of Manaphy, its considered the prince of the sea. It sings a soothing song that revitalizes Pokemon that live in the ocean," Jericho lectured, "Manaphy is one true wonder of the ocean."

Patrick now started to remember everything that occured, it was Manaphy that gave Remoraid its strength back, and the energy to evolve into Octillery. It was Octillery that brought Patrick to the surface, so technically it was Manaphy that saved Patrick's life.

"I'll remember Manaphy," Patrick said to himself, "I thank you."

Patrick was thanking Manaphy as deep in the water, the Seafaring Pokemon was seen on top of a reef singing its song. All of the Pokemon were swimming around gathering around Manaphy while it was singing.

The next morning, the group resumed their journey and finally have reached a new continent. They were at the port of the city Lome, where the group bids farewell to Jericho.

"Well, me and Kingdra are heading out," Jericho told everyone, "go northeast and you'll reach Cairo."

"Where are you going," Meagan asked.

"I'm going to continue traveling the sea, explore many wonders of the world from my yot along with my Kingdra," Jericho answered.

"That's amazing, were all going to miss you," Katie told Jericho.

"I'll miss you kids too, if you get to the Pokemon Grand Prix, I wish you the best of luck," Jericho replied to the group.

Jericho and Kingdra were now taking off as the group waived their goodbyes to the sailor. Now with their sights headed for Cairo and the Ground Gym, and Patrick's Remoraid now becoming an Octillery, the group was ready to depart and begin a new adventure on a new land.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Patrick Schmidl defeats Darkdust Administrator Riley**


	265. Ground Gym: Garret's Hit Trainer Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Hollywood's powerhouse couple Garret Oliver and Christina Wilcox were still traveling throughout the world. Though Garret's goal is not to get into the Pokemon Grand Prix, its to beat Patrick. However, he has lost to him three times, and always rants at his Pokemon for being weak.

Christina isn't happy that Garret is being a sore loser, and now he begins to hunt for a hit trainer to beat Patrick in a Pokemon battle. Right now he and Christina were in a city called Dakar searching for a hit trainer.

"When I find the perfect trainer, he or she will destroy that kid because their Pokemon will not be weak," Garret ranted.

"Garret, this is insane," Christina yelled out.

"No its not, I find someone to beat that kid in a six on six Pokemon battle. He will finally standout as the weak Pokemon trainer once and for all. As for you and me, we can continue collecting our tokens," Garret explained.

"Garret Oliver, I am not fond of this idea at all," Christina told her boyfriend, "you just can't accept the fact that someone is better than you."

"He's not better than me, my Pokemon are always weak against him, and finding this trainer will make sure they win," Garret explained.

Christina was just disgusted as the two continued through Dakar looking for the perfect hit trainer. Garret brought out some of his Pokemon to have them take trainers on in a battle.

"Nidorino, use Horn Attack," Garret yelled out.

His Nidorino was in a Pokemon battle, and it used Horn Attack to take out a Primeape. The Primeape never put up a fight.

"You are not what I'm looking for," Garret said to the Pokemon trainer.

Christina didn't want to do Garret's dirty work, but had to because Garret was her boyfriend. She and her Krabby were taking on a Grimer.

"Krabby, use Metal Claw," Christina shouted.

Krabby used Metal Claw from its pincer to attack Grimer, and deal critical damage.

"Now use Bubblebeam," Christina commanded.

Krabby now attacked with Bubblebeam, and Grimer was still getting pummeled. Garret had a nod for no meaning that this trainer wasn't going to be the one.

"Okay, now use Vicegrip," Christina ordered.

Krabby attack Grimer with Vicegrip, and unfortunately Grimer was unable to battle. Garret turned that trainer down too as the two continued searching for the perfect trainer.

"I wish there were a whole bunch of Unknown Champions, then he be toast in a heartbeat," Garret said to himself.

Garret was now taking on a Pokemon trainer who carried a Piloswine, and he was using his Gyarados to battle.

"Gyarados, use your Aqua Tail," Garret commanded to his Gyarados.

The Atrocious Pokemon used Aqua Tail to smash Piloswine to the wall, and easily defeating it without a problem.

"Sorry, you're not on my list," Garret told the trainer.

Christina caught herself a Snorunt, and she was taking on another Pokemon trainer herself. So far they have been creaming these trainers, which happened to be a bad thing for Garret.

"Snorunt, use Icy Wind," Christina yelled out.

Snorunt attacked with Icy Wind, and Snorunt took out a helpless Glameow. Garret gave that trainer a thumbs down.

Garret and Christina were back at the Pokemon Center, and they have just went through every possible trainer in the city of Dakar. So far the two(mostly Garret) had no luck in finding a hit trainer as all of the Pokemon trainers seemed pretty easy. They gave their Pokemon rest in the Pokemon Center.

"Were never going to find that perfect trainer," Garret said.

"What do you mean we, you wanted to do this whole thing by yourself," Christina commented, "I didn't even want you doing this in the first place."

"Well, its the only way I can beat Patrick," Garret yelled.

"You won't even be the one who defeats Patrick, your hired Pokemon trainer will," Christina explained, "you aren't even going going to do anything except watch."

Garret and Christina decided to walk around the city, and decided to visit a local Pokemon pet shop. The two celebrities walked inside and saw a whole bunch of cute Pokemon.

"Garret, look at all of these cute Pokemon," Christina cheerfully said.

Christina heart just filled with love as she was seeing Pokemon such as Cleffa, Igglybuff, Pichu, Smoochum, Magby, Elekid, Azurill, Wynaut, Bonsly, Mime Jr., and Happiny.

Garret was loving the Pokemon that were inside too. He saw pretty much the same Pokemon that Christina was seeing.

"Well, I remember you two," the Pokemon pet store clerk responded, "Garret Oliver and Christina Wilcox."

"Yeah, that's us," Garret said.

"I want to tell you, the Pokemon you have here are cute," Christina joyfully replied.

The clerk was pleased to see Garret Oliver and Christina Wilcox in the store, and was more happy to know that they loved all of the Pokemon that were inside.

"Well, the one important thing was to make sure all of these Pokemon were loved and cared for. We want to make sure all of these Pokemon found a home," the clerk explained.

"That is so sweet," Christina happily said, "hey, do you think me and Garret could each adopt a Pokemon?"

"Why sure, let us look around for what could suit you two," the clerk responded.

The clerk was walking Garret and Christina around the store, showing them a whole collection of little Pokemon. As the two walked by, Garret and Christina found two Pokemon that they just adored.

"How about that one," Christina said pointing to a cage.

"Yeah, I want one of those too," Garret replied pointing to another cage.

They saw two cages that both carried Eevees. Eevee was an evolution Pokemon that could evolve into seven different Pokemon.

"Ah yes, its wonderful that we have two Eevees in our store," the clerk responded.

Christina just couldn't stop looking at those adorable eyes on Eevee, she badly wanted to have it.

"May I please get this Eevee," Christina asked.

"Same here, I just can't say no to a cute little Eevee," Garret asked.

"Sure, you two can take those Eevee," the clerk answered, "but I don't give celebritiy discounts. You have to pay like everyone else."

"We know, and we got the money," Garret replied.

Garret gave the clerk the money, and the two Pokemon got to each take an Eevee. Both of the celebrities were happy to leave the store, and get themselves an Eevee.

"Well Garret, I guess there is a kind side to you when you're not worrying about Patrick," Christina said.

"I got this Eevee so I can love it so much, and that way it will become strong when it grows up," Garret explained.

"That's very thoughtful of you," Christina responded.

"Yeah, and then it won't be weak like my other Pokemon," Garret explained.

"Garret, how could you say something like that after we did something thoughtful," Christina said about ready to cry.

"Hey, hey, I still love it," Garret mentioned.

"Yeah, but that comment, it won't be weak! I thought for a moment you had a heart, but all you care about is your revenge," Christina cried.

Christina was now crying, and Garret just hugged her to comfort her. Christina continued to cry, and then the tears went away with he Eevee brushing her side.

"Ah, thanks Eevee," Christina replied.

"I'm sorry I said that, but making sure the kid loses is right now more important than this lovey dovey thing," Garret explained.

Christina just didn't care anymore, after they adopted Eevees, Garret just wanted to go back to business. They returned to the Pokemon Center and got their Pokemon back, and then they got Pokeballs for their Eevees. They put them inside the ball and they continued the search.

Garret and Christina were walking through the city, and then they enter a pub. The pub looked a little dark, but it was okay to enter. There the two came across a shady looking man, and Garret started to get intrest in this man.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Garret Oliver: Adopted an Eevee**

**Christina Wilcox: Caught a Snorunt**

** Adopted an Eevee**


	266. Ground Gym: Garret's Hit Trainer Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Garret and Christina entered a pub where they ran into a shady man who was eating a full course meal. Garret seemed interested in the man, and he decided to approach him.

"Excuse me sir," Garret responded.

The man who was sitting at the table had a brown flat top hairdue with some fierce brown eyes. He wore a black jacket with a red shirt underneath, a pair of kakee pants, and black shoes. Garret just wanted to study this man.

"Hello there, may I help you," the man asked.

"Yes, I can see you're eating right now. After your meal, would you care for a Pokemon battle," Garret asked.

The man studied both Garret and Christina, and he definetly recognized them from all of the movies, and TV shows.

"Garret Oliver and Christina Wilcox," the man questioned, "the celebrity couple from Hollywood in this pub. What are you doing here?"

"I told you, I want a Pokemon battle," Garret mentioned.

"Okay, but lets make it a Pokemon tag battle, I want to face Christina as well," the man replied.

"What," Christina questioned.

"But sir, there's only three of us. We can't have a tag battle," Garret explained.

"I know, it will be me versues you two," the man explained.

"Okay sir," Garret responded.

"Um, my name is Kogen," Kogen introduced, "and let me tell you something, you're looking at a runner up from the Pokemon Grand Prix."

Kogen mentioned to Garret that he was the runner up in the Pokemon Grand Prix, and ovosily he lost in the finals to the Unknown Champion. When Garret heard he was a Pokemon Grand Prix finalist, he had high hopes that this guy was going to be pretty good.

Garret, Christina, and Kogen left the pub after Kogen finished his meal and paid his bill. They found an open spot in Dakar, only to find out that the old man was there once again. He didn't make any crazy enterances, he was actually waiting for them.

"Hey there, I was waiting for you," the old man called out.

They all just ignored it as Garret and Christina took one side while Kogen was on the other side.

"This Pokemon half-tag battle between the man and the woman on my right, and the man on my left will now begin. Seriously its a half-tag battle because one side has two trainers, and the other side has one trainer. Each trainer will send out one Pokemon while the one trainer sends out two Pokemon at a time. Let this odd tag battle begin," the old man announced.

Garret and Christina both got out a Pokeball as they were ready to battle. Kogen prepared his two Pokemon as well.

"Now, attack my Kecleon," Garret yelled out sending out his Kecleon.

"Pelipper, go," Christina shouted sending out a Pelipper.

Christina's Wingull ended up evolving into Pelipper two days ago. Wingull was happily enjoying its food with Christina, and then all of sudden, Wingull evolved into Pelipper.

"Scizor, Skarmory, please attack," Kogen calmly announced sending out a Scizor and a Skarmory.

Garret was hoping that Kogen could be the hit trainer that he wanted for Patrick, but first they had to battle him to see how good he is.

"Why don't you two attack first," Kogen suggested.

"Sure, no problem. Kecleon use Lick," Garret shouted.

"Pelipper, use Wing Attack," Christina commanded.

Kecleon stuck its tounge out for a Lick attack right at Scizor, while Pelipper started to come at Skarmory with Wing Attack. Both moves failed as Scizor grabbed Kecleon's tounge, and Skarmory swatted away Pelipper like they were nothing.

"Whoa," Garret replied.

"Scizor, Iron Head! Skarmory, Air Cutter," Kogen commanded to his Scizor and Skarmory.

Scizor used Iron Head on Kecleon, and sent the Color Swap Pokemon to the ground in one hit, while Skarmory delivered a nasty Air Cutter attack to Pelipper sending the Water Bird Pokemon to its doom.

"Both Kecleon and Pelipper are unable to battle, the winners are Scizor and Skarmory," the old man announced.

The old man just walked away like a normal person, as Garret and Christina called back Kecleon and Pelipper. Garret has completed his observation on Kogen.

"Kogen, you are not the Unknown Champion, but it felt like I was facing the Unknown Champion," Garret explained.

"I understand what you mean, the Unknown Champion is way more superior than I am," Kogen explained, "but I was one of the few trainers to actually take out two of his Pokemon in the Pokemon Grand Prix. That was as far as I could go though."

Kogen easily got stomped by the Unknown Champion when he faced him in the Pokemon Grand Prix, but his Pokemon were able to knock out two of his Pokemon in the battle.

"Wow, you were one of the lucky ones. You were one of the only couple of trainers to beat two of his Pokemon in a battle," Christina responds.

"Correct, no one has beaten him in a Pokemon battle in 25 years. Only one trainer actually put him on the brink of losing," Kogen explained, "but I don't remember who it was that nearly beat him."

"Well, that trainer doesn't matter," said Garret, "the point is that you showed me that you were excellent. Now I need you to do a favor for me."

"Favor, I thought we were just going to have a battle. I didn't know I had to do a favor for you as well," Kogen rambled, "even if your a famous celebrity."

"Here's the deal, if you do this, I will pay you one million dollars," Garret told Kogen.

"One million dollars, where did you get..oh that's right, celebrities are rich," Kogen realized.

"That's right, anyway I will write you a check for one million dollars. You just have to do me one favor," Garret explain.

"Alright tell me," Kogen responds.

Garret was now ready to tell Kogen the whole story of everything that has happened.

"Okay, I have dealt with this kid who has beaten me three times. My Pokemon are too weak to even beat him, and that's where you come in," Garret told Kogen.

"Let me guess, you want me to train you so you can beat him," Kogen questioned.

"No, I want you to beat him for me. I'm hiring you as a hit trainer," Garret explains taking out a picture of Patrick, "here's a picture of the Pokemon trainer that has beaten me three times. My Pokemon are never strong against him, but you go beyond my league Kogen. When we see this kid again, I want you to battle him in a six on six Pokemon battle."

Kogen studies the picture of Patrick, taking a look at every detail of the Pokemon trainer.

"So, you want me to challenge this kid to a Pokemon battle, and beat him in a Pokemon battle for a million dollars," Kogen asked.

"That's right," Garret explained, "will you join us?"

"Just to let you know, I didn't intend for him doing this," Christina replied.

"For one million dollars, and the respect of Garret Oliver and Christina Wilcox, I will accept your deal," Kogen answers.

"Kogen, you are now my hit trainer for Patrick Schmidl," Garret told Kogen shaking his hand.

The deal was sealed, Kogen was now offically hired by Garret to defeat Patrick in a Pokemon battle. The three would begin to travel together to search for Patrick, while they still collected gym tokens. Garret believed that has picked a winner as he is ready to see Patrick lose.

"This will not have a happy ending," Christina mumbled to herself.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Garret Oliver and Christina Wilcox get defeated by Kogen**

**Kogen joins Garret Oliver and Christina Wilcox**

**Kogen becomes Garret Oliver's hit trainer**

**Christina Wilcox: Wingull evolved into Pelipper**


	267. Ground Gym: Neck The Halls

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

It was a beautiful day for the group as they were making their way to Cairo. They had a long way to go until they got to Cairo, so they can enter the Ground Gym. The group began to travel through a savannah checking out all of the Pokemon that were around the area.

"Wow, check out all of those Pokemon," Katie said pointing out to a bunch of Pokemon.

The group was checking out all of the Pokemon that were roaming through the savannah, and then one Pokemon caught their eye.

"Huh, what's that," Meagan asked.

The group noticed a Pokemon that was wondering all by itself, and when Patrick checked it out on the Pokemon Scanner, they learned that it was a Girafarig.

"That's Girafarig, and I think its lonely," Patrick answered.

The Girafarig was all by itself with no one around. The group didn't know where it was, or where it belonged.

"Oh, that poor Girafarig," Meagan replied.

They all went up to the lonely Long Neck Pokemon to see what was going on. As they figure, the Girafarig was seperated from its herd as they tried to communicate with it.

"Is that what it is, you're seperated from your friends," Patrick asked.

The Girafarig nodded yes meaning it was seperated. Then they all try to ask how it happen, but they wouldn't understand because they don't speak Pokemon.

"Don't worry, we'll try to get you back with your friends," Meagan kindly said.

The group took the Girafarig with them and began searching for its friends. The savannah was a big place, and the group was witnessing a lot of different Pokemon like Nidoran, Aipom, Pinsir, Doduo, Rhyhorn, Tauros, Hippopotas, and Seviper.

Patrick and the girls made sure the Girafarig was well protected as they continued to travel across the savannah.

"Be careful, this savannah is a wide open place. Any Pokemon might be able to spot us if they were to see us," Patrick explained.

Then, a group a Rhyhorn were just charging to attack and all three members of the group and Girafarig ran for their lives.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH," they all screamed.

They just kept running, and running, and running, and then they got tired. The Rhyhorn were still chasing them, and then they realize that the only way they would go away is if they were to attack.

"Alright then, I have no choice. Larvitar use Sandstorm," Patrick yelled out sending out his Larvitar.

Larvitar then proceeded to use Sandstorm, and the Rhyhorn weren't able to see. This gave Patrick, Meagan, Katie, and Girafarig enough time to escape. When the sandstorm cleared, the Rhyhorn lost sight of the entire group.

They made their way to a lake where they were all able to relax. Patrick put Larvitar back into the Pokeball as they all take their time to catch their breath.

"I'm hungry," Katie said.

"Me too," Patrick replied.

Girafarig took a drink from the lake while everyone else from the group was just too exhausted to even make a move.

"I wish we could drink lake water, but that's not any kind of water humans should drink," Meagan explains.

After Girafarig's drink from the lake, it spotted a tree up ahead. The group followed the Long Neck Pokemon to the tree and saw that there were plenty of mangos. Girafarig got four mangos from the tree, one for each person.

"Um, thanks Girafarig," Patrick replied after getting a mango.

It was the least Girafarig could do after trying to help it out. Then a couple of Girafarig spotted them by the tree enjoying some mangos. The Girafarig wondered if that one looked familiar to them.

"Huh, hey are those Girafarig," Katie questioned.

The Girafarig went up to the other Girafarig that was with the group. They took their time to get a scent, and know if they knew it.

"What are they doing," Meagan asked.

"I think they may know this Girafarig," Patrick explained.

The Girafarig got the scent, and they actually knew it. Girafarig found its friends and was very happy to be with them again.

"It looks like we found the Girafarig's heard," Patrick responded.

The Girafarig rubbed their heads togehter, and then the lost Girafarig thanksed the group for helping out. Then the heard walked away all happy.

"Take care," Meagan cried waving goodbye.

"I'm going to miss those guys," Katie wept.

Then the Rhyhorn from before saw the group yet again. Patrick, Meagan, and Katie were not looking excited because those Rhyhorn looked angry.

"RUN!" Katie screamed.

All of them ran for the hills as the Rhyhorn just chased them all away. That was another adventure in the books for the group.

**Pokemon Updates: NONE**


	268. Ground Gym: Exploring The World

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

With the group still traveling to Cairo, and avoiding all of those Rhyhorn, Patrick, Meagan, and Katie still traveled through the savannah. They all got hungry once again which got Meagan to get a little out of hand.

"I'm so hungry," Meagan exclaimed.

"I know you are," Patrick responded.

"I'm so hungry that I could eat Katie's shoes," Meagan announced.

Meagan just collasped to the ground and started to chew on one of Katie's shoes while she was still wearing it. Katie was just feeling a bit irritated.

"MY SHOES ARE NOT A FOOD GROUP," Katie shouted.

"But I was hungry," Meagan moaned.

"No eating my shoes," Katie pouted.

"Okay, lets just be glad were not eating human flesh. Eating each other could be a whole lot worse for us," Patrick lectured.

"Sorry." Both Meagan and Katie said at the same time.

Just feeling so hungry, a man in a white explorers suit was driving through the savannah spotting the three Pokemon trainers.

"Huh, are those travelers," the man questioned.

The man had a gray mustace, and wore glasses. He drove his jeep to where the group was. They all spotted the jeep right in front of them as they see the man that was driving the jeep.

"Are you three lost," the man asked.

"No, were just hungry and thirsty," Patrick answered.

"My sister was going to eat my shoes," Katie pouted.

"Well hop in. I can take you to my tent where I got plenty of food," the man replied.

"Okay," all three cheerfully said in union.

Patrick, Meagan, and Katie all got into the man's jeep and took off through the savannah. They still had a long way till they got to the Ground Gym, and getting some refreshments might just be what the group needed.

They came across a white tent where the explorer was settling, and the three were given a full course meal. Patrick, Meagan, and Katie were stuffing their faces while the man just kindly watched.

"Eat up kids, you need the strength," the man told the group.

They all had clean plates, and drank plenty of fluids. Then the entire group wanted to learn about why the man was in the middle of the savannah.

"Thank you mister..," Patrick said while not knowing what the man's name was.

"It's Clark," Clark said introducing himself.

"So Clark, what are you doing out here," Meagan asked.

"I was here studying Pokemon that thrive through this savannah. There are many exotic kinds of Pokemon that you could only find here," Clark explained.

"Like Girafarig," Katie asked.

"Correct," Clark answered, "you actually can find these Pokemon anywhere, but most of them come from here."

Patrick then saw a world map that Clark hung inside his tent. The map had some X's indicating all of the places that he has visited. Clark was actually a world explorer studying all different kinds of places.

"Clark, I didn't know you traveled the world," Patrick replied.

"Why yes I do, I explore many different places to study Pokemon and their natural behaviors," Clark explained.

"So I take it you're a Pokemon researcher," Meagan questioned.

"That is correct," Clark answered, "I'm here studying Pokemon in this safari as we speak."

Then the group noticed a shadow wondering around by the tent, and they had no idea what it was. Patrick was afraid that may be those Rhyhorn again, but the shape shows that those weren't Rhyhorn wondering around the tent.

"Um Clark, I think there's a Pokemon nearby," Patrick nervously said.

Clark went to look outside, and the Pokemon that was around was a Furret. Clark picked up the Furret and brought it inside.

"I believe that this is a Furret," Clark explained to the group.

"Cool, my boyfriend has a Furret as well," Meagan responded after looking at the Furret.

Patrick decided to take out Furret's Pokeball and bring out his Furret. Clark let the wild Furret make contact with Patrick's Furret, and the two seemed to get along pretty well.

"We should've not been afraid since the Pokemon was pretty small," Katie explained.

The two Furret went outside to playfully chase each other around. The wild Furret was getting along with Patrick's Furret, and Patrick was enjoying it.

"Wow, those two Furret sure do get along," said Patrick.

"Indeed, the connection between two Pokemon of the same species is pretty tight," Clark explained, "that's what I have learned while I was traveling."

"Clark, you sure do know a lot about Pokemon," Katie replied.

The Furret were enjoying playing with each other, and after the group was all refreshed with food and water, it was time to get going. Clark was back in his jeep and the group was all ready to depart.

"Well, I'm off to explore many more places to study Pokemon," Clark told the group.

"Well you be safe," Patrick said to Clark.

"Take care kids, and be careful when going to Cairo. You have to cross a trechourous desert to get there," Clark explained.

"Thanks for the warning," Meagan responded.

Clark fired up his jeep and began to drive off into the sunset. It was a beautiful sunset, and the group just took a good look at it after Clark was out of sight. It was indeed a beautiful sunset that they enjoyed.

"Isn't it beautiful Patrick," Meagan calmly said.

"Yes it is honey," Patrick responded.

The two shared a kiss and held hands in a very romantic fashion. Katie just didn't want to look at that as she just turned away. Soon, Patrick, Meagan, and Katie would begin their adventure through the desert to get to Cairo.

**Pokemon Updates: NONE**


	269. Ground Gym: Emily Is Caught

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

While Emily Rozak continued her Pokemon journey, she was walking through a valley trying to catch some more Pokemon. Emily caught herself a Taillow, a Tropious, a Buneary, a Shinx, a Mareep, and a Raticate. She has caught so many Pokemon while she was traveling, but she stuck with the six that she had.

"That's another couple of Pokemon I can add to my collection," Emily said to herself.

Now what Emily wanted was a Pokemon battle with someone. She hasn't battled anyone in a while, but wasn't sure who could come up to Emily for a battle.

"Is there anyone here who would like to battle me," Emily shouted.

Then a girl with blonde hair, wearing a pink tank top, a white skirt, and white sneakers spotted Emily. She heard Emily wanted to have a Pokemon battle, so she decided to encounter her.

"Hey there, um did you say you wanted to have a Pokemon battle," the girl asked.

"Yeah, and what's your name," Emily asked.

"I'm Casey, and what does your name happen to be," Casey asked.

"I'm Emily," Emily answered.

The two took a good look at each other, and they already looked like they were getting along pretty well. Now it was time for business as they were ready to have a pretty good Pokemon battle.

"Alright Emily, are you ready to battle," Casey asked Emily.

"You bet I am, I won't hold back against you," Emily told Casey.

A Golem was rolling by Emily and Casey, and the old man who loved to referee battles was running on top of the Golem. Emily and Casey just smacked their hands to their face in frustration because he was so annyoing.

"If there's a battle, I'm here," the old man told the two Pokemon trainers.

Both Emily and Casey took opposite sides as the Pokemon battle between the two of them was about to begin.

"This Pokemon battle between the trainer on my left, and the trainer on my right will now begin! Each trainer is allowed to use two Pokemon and the last one standing is the winner. Let the battle begin," the old man shouted.

"Go Spinda," Emily shouted sending out her Spinda.

"You're up Magnemite," Casey yelled out sending out her Magnemite.

The first round was going to be between Emily's Spinda and Casey's Magnemite. The Magnet Pokemon had a better chance against Spinda because most of Spinda's attacks tend to be normal types and Magnemite was a steel type along with an electric type Pokemon.

"Now Spinda, lets start with Teeter Dance," Emily told Spinda.

Spinda started to do a strange dance which happened to be its Teeter Dance, the dance ended up getting Magnemite confused.

"Magnemite, are you confused," Casey asked Magnemite.

Magnemite dozed around a little bit, it didn't notice anything around because of its confused state. Spinda was ready to deliver another attack.

"Now that Magnemite is confused, it won't know where to attack," Emily explained to herself, "Spinda use Faint Attack!"

Spinda came at Magnemite with Faint Attack that did some damage to the Magnet Pokemon. Casey had to think of something to do or else Magnemite was finished.

"Hurry Magnemite, use Thundershock," Casey yelled out.

Magnemite used Thundershock, but it went in the direction of where Casey was, shocking her instead.

"Not me Magnemite," Casey shouted.

Casey was shocked by Magnemite's Thundershock because of the confused state that the Magnet Pokemon was in. She understood that Magnemite was confused, and that it had to break out of it soon.

"Okay Spinda, lets finish this with Double-Edge," Emily commanded.

Spinda was ready to deliver the final attack, and it was a nasty Double-Edge that knocked Magnemite out. The Magnet Pokemon didn't have a good opportunity because of being confused.

"Magnemite is unable to battle, the winner is Spinda," the old man shouted.

Spinda easily took care of Magnemite, and Emily was very happy. Casey had to give Emily credit for her battle performance.

"Nice job Spinda," Emily said to Spinda.

"Nice work Emily, you and Spinda seem to be close," Casey replied.

"Thanks Casey, now lets continue this battle," Emily responded.

"You got it, come on out Mothim," Casey yelled out sending out a Mothim.

Mothim was hovering over the ground, and Spinda still looked strong as it was before. Now Casey hoped to get some redemption right back at Spinda.

"A Mothim, pretty cool," Emily complemented.

"Why thank you, this is what I just need ot beat your Spinda," Casey explained, "Mothim use Psybeam!"

"Spinda, counter right back with Psybeam," Emily retorted.

Both Spinda and Mothim blasted away with Psybeam, and the two attacks seem pretty even. Then at the last minute, Mothim gained some momentum and made its Psybeam stronger to knock out Spinda.

"Spinda is unable to battle, the winner is Mothim," the old man shouted.

"Wow, that is one good Psybeam your Mothim has," Emily complemented.

"Thanks, and your Spinda was pretty good as well," Casey commented.

"Thank you very much, but what will you think of my Linoone," said Emily as she was sending out her Linoone.

Linoone was now on the battlefield, all ready to take on Casey's Mothim. The Rushing Pokemon wasn't afraid to take on the Moth Pokemon, and Emily and Casey weren't afraid either.

"Sorry Emily, but Linoone won't do anything against my beautiful Mothim," Casey replied, "Mothim, use your Bug Buzz!"

Mothim came towards Linoone with Bug Buzz, but Linoone quickly moved out of the way before Mothim could even lay a hit.

"See that, Linoone is very fast. You need to be quick to lay a hit on my Linoone," Emily explained, "Now Linoone, use Slash!"

Linoone quickly came up towards Mothim, and struck from behind with Slash. Mothim was smacked with that Slash attack, and the Moth Pokemon fell to the ground in defeat. The Pokemon battle was over.

"Mothim is unable to battle, the winner is Linoone! The winner of this Pokemon battle is the trainer on my left," the old man announced.

A Tauros was charging in from nowhere, and the old man hopped on to ride into the sunset. Emily and Casey had a good battle as Emily gave her Linoone a big hug for its victory.

"Nice job Emily," Casey complemented, "I didn't think your Linoone was pretty strong."

"Thanks, your Mothim was pretty good too," Emily commented, "but if you all get a little more training in, you might beat me next time."

"I will take that in consideration if we ever meet again," Casey replied.

"Yeah, I'm on my way to collecting tokens to enter the Pokemon Grand Prix. If you want to be the best, you'll have to collect tokens like me," Emily explained.

"Good idea, if I want to be a terrific Pokemon trainer, I got to train harder and win more. More importantly, I should collect tokens," Casey said.

"That's right, you keep it up," Emily replied.

"I will," Casey replied.

So the two now went their seperate ways as Emily beats Casey in a Pokemon battle that help her determination. Casey is now going to work harder to maybe one day beat Emily while Emily was off continuing her Pokemon journey.

About an hour after Emily parted ways with Casey, she walked all alone through the valley. Then Emily noticed something out in the distance.

"Hmm, what's that," Emily questioned herself.

Coming towards Emily was a black surveillance van where someone inside was reading information on Emily. For some reason, that person inside wanted information on Emily.

"Emily Rozak, that's her," the mysterious person said.

The van came right at Emily. She wondered why that black van was parking near her, as the mysterious person came out.

"Hello, who's there," Emily asked.

The being grabbed Emily, covered her mouth, and took her to the van. When she got inside, the being tied her up and took her away. Emily had two questions to ask herself, who was that person and why does that person want her.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Emily Rozak gets kidnapped by a mysterious being**

**Emily Rozak got a couple more Pokemon**


	270. Ground Gym: Happy Easter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Today was a special holiday for the entire group. Patrick, Meagan, and Katie were out in the open on a beautiful day to celebrate Easter. The entire group made baskets not only for themselves, but for their Pokemon as well.

"Happy Easter everybody," Meagan joyfully shouted.

Every easter basket was filled with jellybeans, candy eggs, and chocolate Lopunnys. Patrick, Meagan, and Katie each had their own basket and so did their Pokemon.

Patrick's Grovyle was very excited, his Furret was happy, Kirlia felt kind, Larvitar was very happy, Octillery felt pretty joyful, and Trapinch hopped around meaning it liked its easter basket.

Meagan's Charmeleon didn't really care but thanked Meagan anyway, Granbull was all ambitious with its candy, Luxio was feeling very pleasant with its basket, Froslass was extremely happy, and Azumarill couldn't have been more joyful.

Katie's Prinplup enjoyed its treats in the Easter basket, Vigoroth was friendly towards Katie giving her a hug that she was okay with now, Pikachu was very cheerful, Spheal just clapped out of happiness, Swablu gave a happy face, and Meowth just put its paw on the basket in a happy way.

"I can take it everyone is enjoying their Easter basket," Patrick said.

"Yeah, let them enjoy their candy and then we can play some games," Katie suggested.

All of the Pokemon were eating the candy from their Easter baskets. The Pokemon trainers all took their time to feast on what was in their basket. Patrick just was going through his candy like crazy, Meagan took it easy eating her candy, and Katie just tossed handfuls in her mouth.

The Pokemon were enjoying their candy as well, and thankfully the candy was good for everyone so that they all can devour it.

"All right everybody, is everyone ready for game time," Meagan asked all of the Pokemon.

Every Pokemon nodded yes meaning that all eighteen Pokemon were ready to play a game with each other. Patrick, Meagan, and Katie got the Pokemon to turn around so they can hide eggs all over the place. The Pokemon were going to have an easter egg hunt.

"Is everyone ready for the exciting Pokemon Easter egg hunt," Meagan asked everyone happily.

The Pokemon were very excited as they got to play an Easter egg hunting game. They didn't use real Pokemon eggs because that would be cruel to Pokemon.

"There are 36 eggs all over the place, and whoever gets the most eggs will win a great prize," Patrick announced.

"Is everybody ready," Katie responded, "GO!"

All of the Pokemon were off as they scavengered for Easter eggs. Trapinch was pretty slow off the starting gate, and so was Spheal. Everyone else was searching for eggs in a hurry.

Grovyle found one egg in a tree, and took it for itself. Octillery found one on the ground and snagged that egg. Pikachu and Luxio teamed up to search for eggs together, and they each grabbed one egg. Kirlia used its psychic powers to bring three eggs to itself.

Granbull was running around like crazy hunting for Easter eggs, and then it spotted one egg at one place, and one at another. Granbull got one of those eggs, and just when it was about to grab the second egg, Meowth came into the picture and took it. Azumarill happily took two eggs that were lying on the ground, and Vigoroth spotted an egg in a bush and grabbed it.

Swablu swooped into a tree for another egg to add to one it found near the tree. Furret had three eggs, and Larvitar ran off with one egg that it found by a rock. Froslass found another egg inside a bush to go with the two it found earlier. Teddiursa happily grabbed an egg that was laying around in the grass.

There were still 14 eggs out there, and Grovyle found another egg by a tree. Charmeleon and Prinplup got two eggs each, and then they added to their collection with another two. Grovyle got another egg, and so did Furret. Kirlia used its mind to snag another egg to its collection. Larvitar spotted one egg hidden underneath the ground, but it was sticking out. The last egg was then found by Meowth who took it for itself. Trapinch and Spheal weren't quick enough as they get to grab an egg.

The final results were Grovyle-3, Furret-4, Kirlia-4, Larvitar-2, Octillery-1, Trapinch-0, Charmeleon-4, Granbull-1, Luxio-1, Froslass-3, Teddiursa-1, Azumarill-2, Prinplup-4, Vigoroth-1, Pikachu-1, Spheal-0, Swablu-2, and Meowth-2.

After Patrick, Meagan, and Katie counted the easter eggs, the group was ready to determine the winner. There was however a four way tie between Furret, Kirlia, Charmeleon, and Prinplup. Now the winner was ready to be announced.

"Alright, did everyone have fun," Meagan asked.

All of the Pokemon nodded yes meaning that they enjoyed their time out hunting for easter eggs. Now, the group was ready to make the announcement.

"And the winner is...everybody," Patrick announced.

All of the Pokemon felt pretty confused wondering why Patrick said everybody was a winner. That was bugging Furret, Kirlia, Charmeleon, and Prinplup the most because they got the most eggs among the eighteen Pokemon.

"You're wondering why Patrick said that everyone won, because it doesn't matter if you win or lose, its all about having fun," Katie happily lectured.

"And everyon enjoyed the prize which was coming out and having fun all day," Meagan told all of the Pokemon.

When the Pokemon heard everything, they just felt very happy and understood that winning isn't everything. The real gift for easter was to have fun, and play a whole lot while the group just laid back and watched.

"I'm sure we all had a happy Easter," Patrick said to everyone.

The group and all of the Pokemon sure did enjoy Easter with the baskets and the Easter egg hunt. One enjoyable experience they can all look back on.

**Pokemon Updates: NONE**


	271. Ground Gym: Last Stop Before The Desert

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

The group continued their travel through the savannah to get to Cairo. Clark told them that they had to go through the desert to reach Cairo, and it would be nothing but desert for miles.

"Look, a Pokemon Center," Patrick exclaimed pointing to the Pokemon Center.

It was starting to get dark, and that Pokemon Center up ahead was probably the last Pokemon Center they would find once they enter the desert. The group went into the Pokemon Center where the doctor greeted them.

"Welcome to the Pokemon Center, may I take your Pokemon," the doctor asked.

"Sure, we have a big day ahead of us tommorow," Meagan told the doctor.

"We need the strength, and so do our Pokemon," Patrick explained.

"Alright, let me take your Pokemon and we'll be ready by morning," the doctor said taking all of the Pokemon from the group.

Patrick's Grovyle, Furret, Kirlia, Larvitar, Octillery, and Trapinch spent the night getting refreshed. The same went for Meagan's Charmeleon, Granbull, Luxio, Froslass, Teddiursa, and Azumarill; and Katie's Prinplup, Vigoroth, Pikachu, Spheal, Swablu, and Meowth.

They all got into their pajamas and decided to call it a night. The group all wanted to be prepared for tommorow.

"Okay, so tommorow we are going to enter the desert," Patrick explained, "it's going to be very treachourus and dangerous."

"What we need is a whole bunch of water so we can be prepared," Katie suggested.

"Yeah, that might be a good idea. If we don't have enough water, then we could end up dying out there of heat exhaustion," Patrick explained.

There wasn't going to be anything up ahead for the group except a whole bunch of sand. It wasn't going to be pretty for the group as the desert was going to be a very dangerous place.

"I just hope we can make it there in one piece," Meagan nervously replied.

"Don't worry, were going to get all the sleep we can for tommorow. The last thing I want to happen to us is to die out in the middle of the desert," Patrick responded.

The group turned their lights off and began to go to sleep. They were in for a big day tommorow.

While the Puente sisters were fast asleep, Patrick suddenly couldn't sleep. He thought that he saw someone outside that looked liked someone he met. Patrick jumped out of bed, and headed outside to see who it was.

"Someone is out there, but who," Patrick replied.

He took a look and the person was gone, it might have been the Unknown Champion, or someone else. For some reason he started to think about his own father, because the shadow did look like him.

"I don't know if that was the Unknown Champion, or maybe...someone else. Like my dad," Patrick questioned himself.

Patrick hasn't seen his dad much, but he did learn that he was a very great Pokemon trainer. Patrick looked up to him for most of his life, but when he heard from his mother that he worked for Darkdust during a part of his life, he didn't know what to say about him.

"If my dad did work for Darkdust, does it show that I'm good because I go up against them, or evil because it ran through my dad's blood," Patrick asked himself.

Only time was going to tell where Patrick stood in his life, but he knows that he will be ready for what comes towards him. The best bet for Patrick right now was to continue his quest to the Pokemon Grand Prix, maybe during his journey he can answer that question.

The being walking in the night was heading for the desert, so Patrick could hopefully run into the being and see if it was the Unknown Champion or his dad.

"I hope to see you soon," Patrick said.

Patrick went back inside, and he began to get himself to sleep. If the group was going out for a deadly stroll in the desert, then needs all the energy possible.

Morning came for the group, and all of them were dressed. The group went up to the counter to retrieve their Pokemon and get ready for a deadly adventure.

"This is going to be very scary," Meagan said to herself.

"I hope we have a good breakfast," Katie replied.

Patrick gave the girls and himself a big breakfast where there were lots of pancakes, and a big glass of orange juice. The Pokemon were given a giant bowl of Pokemon food, and then a big drink of water to get ready.

"Okay, make the best of this everyone. Were about to endure a dangerous adventure," Patrick announced to everyone.

All of the Pokemon, and the group ate everything that was given to them. They finished their breakfast, and everyone got their Pokemon Scanners fully charged. It was time for them to depart.

"I'm ready," Patrick said to the Puente sister.

"So are we," Meagan and Katie both responded at the same time.

The group left the Pokemon Center, and the doctor saw them heading for the desert. The doctor felt worried for anyone that entered the treachourous desert.

"Be very careful kids," said the doctor after watching the group depart.

Now the journey through the desert was going to begin. There was going to be nothing but sand for miles, and if they came across something for water that they should take advantage of it. Patrick's biggest quest through the desert is to see if he can find that man that entered the desert.

"Okay, here we go," Patrick muttered.

The group has entered the Sahara Desert, where their journey will now continue.

**Pokemon Updates: NONE**


	272. Ground Gym: Enter The Sahara

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Patrick, Meagan, and Katie were now in the Sahara Desert. There wasn't anything but sand, and the blazing sun in the sky. There wasn't any life, no Pokemon could even survive out in this desert.

"Oh man, its horrifying out here," Katie screamed.

"Katie, we were warned that the desert was going to be very dangerous," Patrick mentioned.

"Yeah, thanks for mentioning that," Katie pouted, "now I'm hungry."

"You're hungry, then I know what," Patrick couldn't finish as Katie interupted.

"DON'T DO THAT, I'M GETTING TORTURED OUT HERE," Katie screamed.

Katie wanted no sandwich hug because she was already feeling exhausted. Meagan got a bit irritated at Patrick for wanting to sandwich hug her at a time like this.

"Patrick, can we not do any funny stuff please," Meagan retorted.

"Sorry, but I can't take it either," Patrick exclaimed, "I told you all that this was going to be dangerous!"

The heat was so extreme, that it was getting to the group not only getting them exhausted, but causing them to argue as well. Only in the desert for half-hour and things were starting to fall apart.

Then Patrick noticed a man wondering through the desert, the shadow had a resemblance of the being that he saw last night.

"Is that," Patrick questioned as he rubbed his eyes.

It turned out that it was just a mirage. He thought that he found the person that he was hoping to find in the desert.

"It was only a mirage," Patrick said out loud, "I thought it was that person I saw last night when I couldn't sleep."

"Huh, what person," Meagan asked.

Patrick was going to tell them about what happened last night when he saw a shadowy figure walk past the Pokemon Center and enter the desert.

"Okay, last night while you were sleeping, I had a hard time sleeping and noticed someone coming by," Patrick explained, "I couldn't catch the person, but he did go into the desert."

"Why is this so important to you," Katie asked.

"Because, the person almost looked like my dad," Patrick answered.

After mentioning about the being that wondered into the desert, the girls were feeling pretty concerned for Patrick. He was very ambitious about meeting his father, and thinking that he was traveling through the desert when his dad was actually out running the Flying Gym. Patrick had some thoughts running through his head.

"That can't be your dad Patrick, he's probably out taking over the Flying Gym," said Katie.

"Gym leaders tend to come out and train sometimes, look what has happened when we met my mom," Patrick explained.

"Oh, my bad," Katie replied.

"Yeah, but if it's my dad, why is here out here in the desert," Patrick questioned himself.

There was nothing out in the desert, and the group didn't want to search for anything out here, just go through the desert and reach civilization. All they were see for miles was sand, and no signs of water.

The group was dying out in the desert, everyone was just getting thirsty. They were all sweating to death, and panting like crazy.

"I'm serious, its hot out here," Patrick groaned in frustration.

"So take off your shirt, take offf your shirt," Katie squealed.

"No Katie, I'm really hot right now," Patrick complained.

"Sorry about that honey, Katie's mind is just loopy because of the heat," Meagan explained, "but if you want to take your shirt off, go ahead."

They all were sweatin, but Katie then got her loopy mind out of control, and thought of a way to cool everyone off. Katie took out a Pokeball, which meant she was going to solve this with one of her Pokemon.

"Katie, what are you doing," Meagan asked.

"Don't worry sis, I thought of a way to cool all of us off," Katie told her sister, "It's Spheal time!"

Katie brought out her Spheal, but Patrick and Meagan didn't know what Katie was going to do with her Spheal.

"Spheal, hit us with Frost Breath to cool us off," Katie commanded to her Spheal.

Spheal opened its mouth and started shooting out frost for its Frost Breath on the group. The stragtegy for Spheal was to use Frost Breath to cool everyone off.

"Ah, that is much better," Katie moaned getting cooled off by her own Spheal.

"Well, now we know what to do if we should suffer extreme heat exhaustion," Patrick replied.

Spheal's Frost Breath helped cool the group off, but it didn't heal them of their thirst. Patrick, Meagan, and Katie each had six water bottles in their backpack. That was all the water they had, and they can't use any water attacks from their Pokemon because the water wasn't drinkable.

Even with Spheal's Frost Breath, it didn't completely help the group as they were still getting tortured by the blazing sun. They were trying to make sure to conserve all of their water, but they still had another 600 miles to go.

"Getting tired, can't go on," Meagan said feeling weak.

"I can't go any further," Katie sighed.

Meagan and Katie collasped to the ground in exhaustion, and Patrick was ready to fall to the ground.

"We have to keep going," Patrick said feeling weak.

Patrick fell to the ground, and all three just laid there. They didn't have the energy to move, and they should've drank some water. The being that Patrick saw showed up right in front of the group that has collasped.

The being took the three Pokemon trainers and took them further in the desert. The group didn't know where they were being taken.

**Pokemon Updates: NONE**


	273. Ground Gym: Patrick's Father

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

The person that took the group was actually a man with gray hair and blue eyes with a rugged chin. He wore a red T-shirt, blues pants, and white sneakers. All three members of the group were inside a white tent laying on the ground uncovered because they were all suffering from heat exhaustion.

"Just a little longer Patrick," the man said.

It seems as if the man actually knew Patrick from somewhere before. He doesn't seem to know Meagan and Katie all that well, but he was happy to help them.

Patrick started to open his eyes and see the man that has saved him, his girlfriend, and his girlfriend's sister from instant death.

"Huh, where am I," Patrick questioned himself.

"Patrick, is that you," the man asked.

Patrick started to notice the man that has saved him, he did look familiar to him.

"Dad," Patrick questioned.

It was his dad Edward Schmidl, the leader of the Flying Gym. Patrick's dad was wondering through the desert for some reason, and he saved his own son along with the Puente sisters.

"Patrick, you're alive! And you have grown so much," Edward proudly said.

"Thanks dad, but what about Meagan and Katie," Patrick asked.

"Oh, so those are the names of the two girls that are laying by your side," Edward responded.

Edward didn't know much of Patrick's life because he hasn't seen him much. It wasn't a surprise that he didn't know Meagan and Katie because he never met them. Then Meagan and Katie started to wake up from their slumber.

"Huh, where are we," Meagan asked.

"Are we dead," Katie asked.

"No, you two are saved by my dad," Patrick answered.

Meagan and Katie noticed the man that was in front of them. It was Patrick's dad who found them in the desert, and brought them to safety.

"Edward Schmidl, I don't think I've seen you two before," Edward said to the Puente sisters.

"So you're Patrick's dad," Katie replied.

"Yes I am, and what are your names," Edward asked.

"I'm Meagan Puente, I'm Patrick's girlfriend and this is my sister Katie," Meagan said introducing herself and her sister to Patrick's dad.

Edward was pretty happy to meet Patrick and his girlfriend along with her sister.

"Ah, I heard about you, but this is the first time I'm seeing you." Edward kindly responded.

"It's an honor Mr. Schmidl, me, Patrick, and my sister were on our way to Cairo. We had water, but we didn't drink it because we were trying really hard to conserve it," Meagan explained.

"Yeah, we were heading for the Ground Gym in Cairo, but we just tried to hard to save our water because it was going to be a long journey," Patrick explained.

"I understand what you were doing, but its dangerous and you need all the fluids you can get," Edward told the group.

"That's what we were afraid of, that we might run out of water and die out here," Patrick told his dad.

"I see your point, I suggest you drink water when your thirsty only. Don't let yourselves die out in this extreme heat," Edward advised.

"Okay dad, thanks for the advice," Patrick replied.

After telling Edward what has happened out in the desert, night came and they all gathered around to talk about everything that has been going on during their adventure. Edward explained that he came out to do some training for anyone who comes to the Flying Gym, and then the group told their stories.

"So you're going to enter the Pokemon Grand Prix," Edward said.

"That's right, as we told you we were heading to Cairo to enter the Ground Gym for our ninth token," Patrick explained, "and as you can see in our token collection, we have even beaten mom."

"That is excellent, but you will never be a match for the Unknown Champion," Edward said to Patrick.

Hearing the name Unknown Champion started to ring something in Patrick's head. He met the Unknown Champion three times and never got the chance to ask about his dad. Now that Patrick was face to face with his own father, he can learn about his own father right in front of him.

"Speaking of the Unknown Champion, when we were in Brasilia, mom told us about you," Patrick mentioned.

"Oh, did she tell you about my past," Edward asked.

"You mean when you worked for Darkdust," Patrick questioned.

"She told you," Edward asked.

"Yes dad, and it makes me feel like I don't know who I am," Patrick explained, "my own father worked for an evil organization all these years, and it sometimes crosses my mind knowing will I become like you."

Edward felt Patrick's pain, and so did Meagan and Katie. He knew that his dad was a great Pokemon trainer, but he never knew that he once worked for Darkdust.

"How did you even get permission to be a gym leader," Meagan questioned.

Patrick just felt concerned and worried that whatever his dad did might run through his blood. Patrick was afraid that he would get those thoughts, but he fought through and foiled Darkdust plenty of times. Edward was ready to tell his side of the story.

"Okay everyone, why don't we relax and I will tell you the story," Edward told everyone.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**The group meets Edward Schmidl**


	274. Ground Gym: Edward's Life Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Patrick, Meagan, and Katie all gathered around Patrick's dad. He was now going to tell the story of what happened with his life.

"Alright, what your mom said is true. I did work for Darkdust, but things have changed," Edward explained.

"Tell us the whole story," Patrick suggested.

Edward was ready to enter a flashback of his days as a Pokemon trainer and a worker for Darkdust.

"It was twenty-two years ago," Edward explained.

_Flashback_

_It showed Darkdust Headquarters out in the Verkhoyansk Range. Inside were four men and a woman. The first person was Riley, then it was Nukem, followed by Ella, then the scientist Seymour, and last was a man wearing a purple jacket with the Darkdust logo on it, Edward Schmidl._

"There used to be five administrators for Darkdust. I was one of the administrators because my Pokemon were the most powerful among the other four."

_"So Edward, how come you get to be the favorite among us," Nukem questioned._

_"Because I'm the strongest among all four of you," Edward answered._

_Sneavely then came in and the five administrators lined up for an inspection by the Vice President. Sneavely inspected the administrators to make sure they were in tip top shape._

_"So you five are the strongest in our company behind only me and our master," Sneavely retorted._

_Sneavely walked past the administrators, but took a great look at Edward. He smiled at him, and felt very pleased._

_"Now listen here, Edward is better than all four of you, but not better than me or master," Sneavely grunted._

_"Hey, give us some time and we can be powerful like him," Ella ranted._

_"Yeah, our goal is for our master to rule the world," Riley shouted._

_"Listen up all of you," Edward yelled out having everyone be quiet, "you four are strong, but I'm the strongest."_

_Sneavely was pleased with his loyality towards him and the organization. Then he turned to Seymour for something._

_"Seymour, how is our latest project coming," Sneavely questioned._

_"It's going right on schedule. We have created the machine that will create these special type of Pokeballs only Darkdust will use," Seymour answered, "We will call these Pokeballs the Darkdust Pokeball 2000."_

_"Excellent, our master needs those Pokeballs to store his Pokemon inside of," Sneavely explained, "Edward, head out and collect some Pokemon that we can put inside these Pokeballs, we must have many Pokemon as possible to become our slaves and overpower those humans."_

_"Yes sir," Edward responded._

"I went out to a gorge where I was supposed to collect some Pokemon with some of our soldiers. Only then the Unknown Champion found out what we were doing and came to put a stop to it."

_Edward and a couple of Darkdust soldiers were out at the bottom of a gorge where they were greeted by the Unknown Champion._

_"Hey there Darkdust, what are you doing out here," the Unknown Champion angrily asked._

_"Where are the Pokemon," Edward shouted._

_"You scumbags are in for a beating, Darkdust must be put out of business so that humans and Pokemon can live in peace," the Unknown Champion explained, "and you cannot disturb it! GO SNORLAX!"_

_The Unknown Champion brought out his Snorlax while the other Darkdust soldiers sent out their Pokemon. Snorlax attacked with its Ice Punch to knock out all of the Pokemon, and freeze all the soldiers. Only Edward and the Unknown Champion remain._

_"It's just you and me now," the Unknown Champion yelled out._

_"Pidgeot, stop this Snorlax," Edward shouted sending out his Pidgeot._

_"Snorlax, use Hyper Beam," the Unknown Champion commanded._

_Snorlax fired off its Hyper Beam and defeated Edward's Pidgeot. Then Edward called back his Pidgeot and took off, but Snorlax stopped Edward with a Body Slam to block his path._

_"I'm calling the cops," the Unknown Champion grunted._

"There was a police force summoned by the Unknown Champion, it was there where all of those soldiers and me were arrested and sent to prison."

_Edward was now in a prison where he had to turn over his clothes and all of his Pokemon to the guards. He now wore an orange jumpsuit where he sat in a prison cell._

"I was sentenced to 50 years in prison, and then your mom came in to visit me while letting your Aunt Debbie take care of all of you."

_Edward was having a phone conversation with Nancy, and then she just started to tear up knowing that he was a criminal working for Darkdust._

_"I loved you, and now I know that you were a crook for Darkdust," Nancy cried._

_"Listen honey," Edward was interupted._

_"DON'T SAY ANYTHING, I HAVE NO HUSBAND," Nancy sobbed as she ran out of the room._

_Edward was left all alone, as his decision to join Darkdust just cost him everything. Nancy left him, he wouldn't get a chance to see the kids, and he didn't even heard that she was going to have another baby.(which was Margaret)_

"When your mother found out about me being an administrator for Darkdust, and that I've been sentenced to prison for my crimes, the bad that flowed through my body started to die."

Edward just sat miserable in prison, trying to think of ways to help himself. He wished there was a way for him to stop doing things like that and just focus on whats really important in life.

_"When I worked for Darkdust, I signed away my life. I WANT MY LIFE BACK," Edward screamed to himself._

"Everything was taken from me because of my alligence with Darkdust, as of that day, I wanted Darkdust terminated from this planet. I started to do what I can to improve myself, and maybe find a way out of prison."

_Edward met with the warden where he could find a way to get paroled. He spoke at the parole hearing to tell them what he wanted to do._

_"If you let me out of prison, I want everyone to do everything I can to make sure I never turn back to evil. Working for Darkdust didn't just take away my freedom, it took away the people I love, and I want that back," Edward announced._

_"I see your point Mr. Schmidl, release the prisoner," the warden announced._

_Edward was granted permission to end his sentence early. He reclaimed his items that were taken from him, including his Pokemon. When he got the Darkdust jacket back, he just tossed it in the trash._

"I was granted parole after three years, and from that day forward, Darkdust was dead to me. I spent the next five years training my Pokemon, and then I decided to return to the Pokemon Grand Prix."

_Edward returned to the Pokemon Grand Prix for the first time since he was in prison. After time from his life was taken away, he began to make a redemption run among all of the trainers. His Pidegot was taking down a whole bunch of Pokemon that were in his way._

"I not only did well back in my first Pokemon Grand Prix since I was in prison, I thrived through everyone. Then, I came across him again. It was the first time since that day at the gorge have I laid eyes on the Unknown Champion."

_Edward was looking at the Unknown Champion in the finals of the Pokemon Grand Prix. It was the winner takes home the championship._

_"Edward Schmidl, how did you get out," the Unknown Champion questioned._

_"I got parole, but don't worry, my days with Darkdust are over. From now on, I tend to focus on my Pokemon," Edward told the Unknown Champion._

_"I don't think I can trust you, but either way lets battle," the Unknown Champion cried out._

**Pokemon Updates: NONE**


	275. Ground Gym: Edward's Life Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

_Edward and the Unknown Champion were standing right in front of each other ready to battle in the Pokemon Grand Prix finals. It was the second time Edward faced him in the Pokemon Grand Prix, and the last time was in the semi-finals 11 years ago._

_"Now, go Donphan," the Unknown Champion cried out sending out his Donphan._

_"Attack, my Noctowl," Edward shouted out sending out a Noctowl._

_Donphan and Noctowl dueled it out in the battle arena, and both Pokemon put up a heck of a fight. None of Donphan's attacks did anything do Noctowl, but the Owl Pokemon was having a hard time landing a hit on Donphan._

_"Noctowl, use Air Slash," Edward shouted._

_Noctowl attacked Donphan with Air Slash, and Edward actually struck first in the Pokemon Grand Prix finals knocking out Donphan. This was very unlikely for the Unknown Champion, but he wasn't going to give up._

"Our Pokemon were going down one by one, and then we were down to our last Pokemon. I was actually the only trainer in 25 years to actually bring the Unknown Champion to his last Pokemon."

_The Unknown Champion was actually feeling pretty worried that he might be denied a twelfth straight championship. His final Pokemon was going to be a Sceptile while Edward used his Pidgeot as his final Pokemon._

_"I will defeat you Unknown Champion, Pidgeot use Sky Attack," Edward shouted._

_"Quick Sceptile, use Leaf Blade," the Unknown Champion cried out._

_Pidgeot came at Sceptile with Sky Attack while Sceptile struck back with Leaf Blade. The two attacks collided, and neither Pokemon took any damage of any kind._

_"Whoa, you're good," the Unknown Champion replied._

_"Thank you, now Pidgeot use Brave Bird," Edward commanded._

_Pidgeot attacked Sceptile with Brave Bird, and the Forest Pokemn was brought to the ground. Sceptile felt some pretty good pain from that attack, and Pidgeot was overpowering the battle._

_"Sceptile, are you alright," the Unknown Champion called out._

_Sceptile was starting to struggle, and everyone in the stadium was amazed with the fact that Edward was putting up a fight against the Unknown Champion. It almost looked like he was going to pull it off, but the Unknown Champion went to desperate measure to beat Pidgeot._

_"Sceptile, use Solarbeam," the Unknown Champion retorted._

_"Pidgeot, use Aerial Ace," Edward commanded._

_Pidgeot was about to deliver the final blow with Aerial Ace, but Sceptile blasted a Solarbeam in the knick of time to stun Pidgeot and knock the Bird Pokemon out of the battle._

_"Pidgeot is unable to battle, the winner is Sceptile! The winner of the Pokemon Grand Prix is the Unknown Champion," the referee announced._

"I came that close to beating him, I was the only Pokemon trainer to ever put up a fight against the Unknown Champion. He was very pleased with my skills, and knew that he had a lot of work to do."

_After the battle, Edward went up to meet with the Unknown Champion where he stood on a dock near the stadium._

"I went up to meet the Unknown Champion, get a chance to speak with him."

_"Unknown Champion," Edward questioned._

_"I can't believe it, for the first time in a very long time, someone actually put me on the brink of losing," the Unknown Champion replied._

_"Listen, you fought good," Edward complemented, "and I've decided that I will put my no good ways behind me."_

_"Are you really going to do that," the Unknown Champion questioned._

_"It's going to take some time, but that is what I'm going to do. From this day forward, I want to go against Darkdust, not work for them," Edward explained._

_"I'm not sure if I can trust you just yet," the Unknown Champion sneered._

_The Unknown Champion wasn't going to trust Edward. After the crimes that he has committed, he knew that this was going to take a long time._

_"Do you have any friends," Edward asked._

_"Huh," the Unknown Champion replied._

_"Do you have any friends," Edward repeated._

_"No, everyone I cared about is gone. All of them are gone," the Unknown Champion replied tearing up._

_The Unknown Champion didn't have any friends, and the ones he had were gone. Edward felt the Unknown Champion's pain of being alone. This was a chance for Edward to make a new beginning._

_"Tell you what, why don't I be your friend. I don't want either of us to be alone," Edward explained._

_"Well...I guess I could accept your offer. It may take time to believe anything you say, but I'm all alone and you becoming my friend might be the best thing that has happened," the Unknown Champion responded._

_"Thank you very much," Edward replied, "can I just have one request for you?"_

_"Sure, what's that," the Unknown Champion asked._

_"Can you see if your able to locate a Nancy Schmidl, she is my ex-wife," Edward suggested._

_"Huh," the Unknown Champion replied._

_"We divorced after you got me arrested, and sent to prison," Edward explained, "if she doesn't want me back, then I'm fine. I just want to be able to see my kids once in a while."_

_"I'll see what I can do," the Unknown Champion responded._

"The Unknown Champion helped me find where all of you were living. He got the address of where you all lived.(refering to Patrick, Max, John, and Margaret) Your mom let me see you all once a year, but I never got to catch up to what you were all up to."

_End Flashback_

"I wanted to continue training my Pokemon, and after the turn around story of my life, I was granted the responsibility of running the Flying Gym," Edward told.

As Patrick, Meagan, and Katie listened to the story, another voice chimed into the tent which surprised everyone.

"It's true, since then we have actually become best friends. I felt like I was all alone, and then he came to make me not feel so lonely anymore," the voice said.

Edward, Patrick, Meagan, and Katie saw the man that came in. It was a surprise that the Unknown Champion entered the tent.

"The Unknown Champion," Patrick thrived.

"So, I wasn't expecting for these kids to be in here. I saw that you were here in the desert, and thought that we could hang out," the Unknown Champion suggested.

"It's great to see you again Unknown Champion," Edward happily said.

Patrick could see the bond between the Unknown Champion and his dad. It was a pretty tight bond that has grown since they became friends.

"I remember seeing these kids before, mostly the boy," the Unknown Champion explained.

"Unknown Champion, the boy you see here is Patrick Schmidl, my son," Edward said introducing him to Patrick.

"Patrick Schmidl...you are the son of Edward," the Unknown Champion said in shock.

"Yes I am," Patrick replied.

The Unknown Champion has seen Patrick a few times, but now he learns that the kid he has encountered a few times happens to be Edward's son. He now wanted to learn more about this.

**Pokemon Updates: NONE**


	276. Ground Gym: Unknown Visitor

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Patrick was surprised that the Unknown Champion stopped by. He only wanted to see Edward, but didn't know that Patrick was there too. He just learned that Patrick was his best friend's son.

"Edward, I've heard you wanted to see your family, but I never really knew that Patrick here was your son," the Unknown Champion commented.

"It's true, Patrick is my son," Edward explained.

The Unknown Champion took a glance at Patrick. He remembers seeing him in past adventures, but they mostly occured during encounters with Darkdust.

"I've seen him a couple of times, but they all came from times when Darkdust was around," the Unknown Champion explained, "I told him to stay away from Darkdust if he wants to live."

"It's true dad, but I can't help it if I can't run into them. They have to be stopped at all cost," Patrick mentions.

Edward agrees with his son, but also somewhat agrees with the Unknown Champion. What Edward believes is that Patrick is not an experienced enough Pokemon trainer to be fighting against them.

"I understand you're disobeying my order, at least you make sure you're not doing this whole thing alone," the Unknown Champion said pleasingly.

Meagan and Katie wanted to chime into the conversation between Patrick, his dad, and the Unknown Champion. There still was a whole bunch of things they wanted to know about the two.

"So Mr. Unknown Champion, if Patrick's dad worked for Darkdust, how come you befriended him after all of things he done," Meagan asked.

"I wasn't trust worthy of him, but time has come and gone and he now realizes that he lost his life because of siding with evil," the Unknown Champion answered.

"So you're happy that your friends with Patrick's dad," Katie asked.

"Actually, I consider him my best friend. Despite my fame in being the most powerful trainer in the world, and winning the Pokemon Grand Prix 25 years in a row, he was the only actual friend I've had," the Unknown Champion explained.

"Wow, I never take it you were so lonely," Katie replied.

"I don't ever feel lonely, because I got my Pokemon with me," the Unknown Champion answers.

As they continued to chat, Patrick wanted to get in on the battle that the two had in the Pokemon Grand Prix.

"Unknown Champion, I know you beat my dad two times in the Pokemon Grand Prix, but how did it feel in that second battle with my dad," Patrick asked, "you know, the one where you almost lost."

"That was a great challenge for me, I was down to just my Sceptile.," the Unknown Champion answered.

"Sceptile," Katie questioned.

"It's the evolved form of Grovyle," Patrick lectured.

"I don't usually use Sceptile last. I don't know why, but there was another Pokemon that I usually would always use last. I won't tell you what it is right now, but believe me its stronger than any Pokemon I got," the Unknown Champion explained.

Patrick was amazed that his own father was giving the Unknown Champion a true challenge in the Pokemon Grand Prix. There were still many questions that he wanted to ask his father about the Unknown Champion.

"Dad, I don't know if you can tell me. Did you ever learn of anything else of the Unknown Champion," Patrick asked.

"I'm not hiding anything Patrick, I never learned anything about him. He wants to keep everything anonymous," Edward answered.

"I understand dad," Patrick responded.

The Unknown Champion opened the tent door and began to depart. The group and Edward were a bit surprised that he was leaving in the middle of the night.

"Unknown Champion, where are you going," Meagan asked.

"To do more training," the Unknown Champion answered.

"Right now, but its night and its freezing," Katie replied.

"Just let me go," the Unknown Champion demanded.

Everyone just remained quiet. They were just worried about him that he was going out in the middle of the night, and that he might freeze to death.

"I hope we meet again," Edward responded.

The Unknown Champion nodded in confidence that he would see him pretty soon. Right now he leaves his tent and walks off into the desert to continue his training. Patrick witnessed him leaving, and smiled hoping to see him again really soon.

"Unknown Champion, we will meet again," Patrick said in confidence.

The entire group went to sleep, and awoke in the morning. They felt the heat yet again from the blazing sun, and they were ready to continue their journey through the Sahara desert.

"Mr. Schmidl, how much further do we have to go," Meagan asked.

"Actually, the Unknown Champion has traveled through this desert and he has found an underground mine that can bring you within 50 miles of Cairo," Edward explained.

"Really, where is it," Katie asked.

"Though I came here to train my Pokemon through these harsh conditions in the desert for anyone who wishes to challenge me in the Flying Gym, I also came out to search for that hidden mine," Edward explained, "I'm trying to follow the coordinates to find that hidden mine."

"That is terrific, you may have saved us from going through this dangerous desert," Patrick joyfully replied.

"Not yet, we have to travel a bit through the desert to find that mine," Edward explained.

"Oh man, that stinks," Meagan grunted.

Edward took down the tent, and brought the group outside to travel through the desert to find that underground mine. No life was to be found in the desert, its hard to know nothing can live here. Before they left, there was something in the sky that caught the groups interest.

"What's that," Katie asked pointing out to a bird in the sky.

In the sky was a bird with flames all around its body flying above the group. It was a majestic thing of beauty as they wondered what it was.

"Dad, what is that," Patrick asked.

"I believe that Moltres, the legendary flame bird Pokemon. It may not be a good idea to see Moltres in the desert because of all the heat, but its a majestic beauty just to look at it," Edward explained.

"Moltres, I can't believe we actually saw Moltres fly by," Patrick said in excitement.

Patrick was now more energetic after witnessing the legendary Pokemon fly through the desert. Now it was time for the group to search for the mine as the flames of Moltres helps encourages everyone.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Edward Schmidl joins the group**

**The group encounters Moltres**


	277. Ground Gym: Wondering In The Desert

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Patrick, Meagan, Katie, and Edward were in the desert looking for the hidden underground mine that was found by the Unknown Champion. All they were finding for miles were sand dunes. The group wisely drank some water to keep themselves hydrated, but they fear that it might not be enough.

"How much further," Meagan asked.

"I don't know, I heard that the latitude is 24 degrees, and the longitude is 27 degrees. Those are the coordinates for the enterance, but I will keep track of where we are going," Edward explained.

They didn't completely understand what Edward said because it was a little geographic talk, but they knew that if they follow him, they would find the mine and continue their adventure through there.

The group was traveling through the desert, and then something caught Katie's eye.

"Huh, is that an oasis," Katie questioned herself.

She saw an oasis with a whole lot of water, and Katie was just dying out there. She was overjoyed, and Patrick and Meagan noticed her.

"Katie, what is it," Meagan asked.

"Guys, there's a lake over there! I'm jumping in," Katie shouted.

"Katie, are you sure there's a lake over there. It might be a.." Patrick didn't finish as Katie ran towards the oasis.

She jumped in and landed in a pile of sand, only now to know that the whole thing was just a mirage.

"Mirage," Patrick finished.

Katie was devastated as she notices that the oasis was gone, and that it was just a mirage. Patrick and Meagan helped Kaite up, and Edward was watching them bring her up.

"What's going on," Edward asked.

"I thought there was water, and I wanted to jump in for a swim. In my clothes," Katie answered.

"Oh, you got to be careful in the desert. The heat can play plenty of tricks on you," Edward lectured.

"Sorry, but when I'm craving for water, that's the first thing I see," Katie explained.

"Why don't you have Spheal cool us down," Patrick suggested.

"Good idea," Katie responded.

Katie brought her Spheal out, and had it use Frost Breath to cool off everyone. Patrick, Meagan, Katie, and Edward drank some more water as they wait to make sure they were alright, and ready to go.

The desert was very harsh, and searching for that underground mine was going to do them some good to keep them cool, because it feels like they're already getting sunbrunt on their body.

"Ow, I think I got sunburn," Patrick said feeling his skin.

Patrick was feeling the pain from the sun, as he easily gets cooked by the rays of the sun. The girls successfully get a good tan from the sun, but they don't want to be burnt like Patrick.

"Ooo, this has got to hurt," said Edward.

"I know, I didn't come prepared with sunblock," Patrick moaned.

Patrick was feeling the sunburn from the sun. It was pretty painful around parts of his body, but thankfully he was able to move a bit.

"At least it wasn't on the shoulders," Meagan commented.

"I know, that's where the sunburns are at their worst," Patrick explained.

All the group could do was to continue venturing through the desert. The group was getting somewhat close to the coordinates that Edward learned of where the hidden mine was.

"Guys look, I think that's a Sandshrew," Katie said pointing out a Sandshrew.

"Yeah, and I just found a Numel," Meagan replied seeing a Numel.

There was a Numel and a Sandshrew in sight as it seems that there was some life nearby, or it may be another mirage.

"There are some Pokemon around, it means were getting near some water which happens to be the Nile," Edward announces.

"But I still see nothing but sand," Patrick responds.

"True, there are really only two Pokemon but its a sign that were about 25 miles from the the Nile River," Edward explained, "we should be getting close."

Edward was leading the way for the group, and then a Drapion comes out from the sand startling the group, and scaring the Sandshrew and Numel away.

"Whoa, is that a Drapion," Meagan asked in fear.

Patrick started to have a flashback of when the group was at Rayquaza's Tower, and they were encountering Sneavely. Among his six Pokemon, Patrick remembered that one of them was a Drapion, and he knew about its dangerous poison attacks.

"It's a Drapion alright," Patrick responded, "and it wants to attack us."

Drapion was ready to attack the entire group with its poisonus power. Everyone got out their Pokeballs as they were ready to attack. It was a good thing their battle with Sneavely helped them understand some of its moves.

"Okay Trapinch, get on out there," Patrick yelled out sending out Trapinch.

"Lets go Froslass," Meagan shouted sending out Froslass.

"It's Meowth time," Katie yelled out bringing out her Meowth.

A powerful Drapion was in the way of the group as Trapinch, Froslass, and Meowth were up for the task of stopping that wild Drapion. The Ogre Scorp Pokemon uses Cross Poison to hit all three Pokemon. They all withstood the attack as they were ready for a counter attack.

"Trapinch, attack Drapion with Dig," Patrick commanded.

"Froslass, use Blizzard," Meagan ordered.

"Mewoth, hit Drapion with your Slash," Katie shouted.

Trapinch burrowed underground in order to use Dig. Froslass unleashed a Blizzard to try and freeze the Ogre Scorp Pokemon. Drapion was frozen, and Meowth came in for a strong Slash attack that did critical damage to Drapion. Then Trapinch came out from underneath to strike Drapion with Dig knocking it down to the ground.

"Yes, we did it," Patrick shouted.

It wasn't over though, Drapion got back up on its feet after all of those attacks.

"What, but how can Drapion withstand those attacks," Patrick questioned.

Drapion roared and used Cross Poison once again to attack the Pokemon. All of the Pokemon were struck by the attack dealing more damage to all three Pokemon.

"Trapinch," Patrick yelled out.

"Froslass," Meagan cried.

"Meowth," Katie cried.

All three Pokemon were weakened by Cross Poison. As they were trying to continue to battle, Edward stepped into the picture.

"Don't worry everyone, I'll handle this," Edward shouted, "Go Pidgeot!"

Edward sends out his Pidgeot to attack the wild Drapion. With the other Pokemon feeling pretty weakened, it was up to Edward to save the day.

"Pidgeot, use Wing Attack," Edward yelled out.

Pidgeot comes at Drapion with Wing Attack, but Drapion uses Cross Poison once again. Pidgeot evades the attack and strikes with Wing Attack.

"Now follow it up with Air Slash," Edward commanded.

Pidgeot used Air Slash to knock out Drapion, and then Edward got out a Pokeball. He was going to capture the wild Drapion.

"Now Pokeball, go," Edward shouted tossing the Pokeball at Drapion.

The Pokeball wiggled around for 15 seconds, and then it stopped. Edward walked up to the Pokeball knowing that he has caught the wild Drapion.

"I may have captured Drapion, but I can't use it in my gym because its a poison type Pokemon and my gym can only let me use flying type Pokemon," Edward explains.

"It's okay dad, at least you save us," Patrick replied.

"And you have another friend with you if you wish to continue your training," Meagan mentions.

"You're right, I can't use Drapion in my Pokemon gym, but I could use it for other sorts of training," Edward mentions, "and I promise to treat it like a friend."

After Edward's tremendous capture of the Ogre Scorp Pokemon Drapion, the group finally arrives at the coordinates of 24 degrees latitude, and 27 degrees longitude.

"Are you sure this is the place," Patrick asked.

"Hold on," Edward responded.

Edward digs through the sand, and he finds a hole that goes into the ground. It was the tunnel that lead into the secret underground mine that would bring them through most of the desert.

"Okay, this must be it. Go through this tunnel to the other side and you'll be within 50 miles of Cairo," Edward told the group.

"Aren't you going to come with us Mr. Patrick's dad," Katie asked.

"No, I'm going to continue training and then return to the Flying Gym," Edward explains.

"Okay, well it was nice seeing you again dad," Patrick said to his dad.

"It was nice seeing you too," Edward said giving his son a hug, "if you see your brothers and your sister, tell them I said hello."

"I will dad," Patrick replied.

"Goodbye Mr. Schmidl," said Meagan.

"We hope to see you soon," Katie replied.

"We will...we will," Edward responds.

The group goes into the hole as Edward waves goodbye. Patrick looks at his dad and smiles hoping that he will meet him again. The group now enters the underground mine that would carry them near Cairo.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Edward Schmidl leaves the group**

**Edward Schmidl: Catches a Drapion**


	278. Ground Gym: Battle And Get Taken

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Calahagn Adduci was going through a forest looking at all of the bug Pokemon that were around him. Some of them creeped him out, but it didn't completely bother him one bit.

"Boy, there sure are a lot of bugs around here," Calahagn said to himself.

What the kid needed was a challenge, and he was about to get one. Coming toward Calahagn was a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, she wore a pink dress, red flats, and had a red bow on her head.

"Hello there, I don't mean to be rude, but you're dressed like a little girl," Calahagn explained.

"The name is Sabrina, and I was looking for someone to battle me," Sabrina said.

"You want a battle, I'll give you a battle. A battle so good that you will remember it for the rest of your life," Calahagn responded.

"Thank you, now were going to battle," Sabrina pouted.

The old man came in riding a unicycle as if he wasn't running out of tricks already. He just held out his flags as he was ready to referee.

Calahagn and Sabrina each took seperate sides as the two Pokemon trainers were ready to go at it with each other.

"This Pokemon battle between the trainer on my left, and the trainer on my right will now begin! Each trainer is allowed three Pokemon for this battle, now lets begin," the old man shouted.

Calahagn got out a Pokeball as he was ready to send out his first Pokemon. Sabrina was going to do the same with the Pokeball in her hand.

"Now Duskull, come on out," Calahagn yelled out sending out his Duskull.

"Go my pretty Slowpoke," Sabrina shouted bringing out a Slowpoke.

Calahagn took some time to look up his Pokemon Scanner to see what a Slowpoke was. Then he got his focus into the Pokemon battle with Sabrina.

"Okay Duskull, lets start things off with Pursuit," Calahagn yelled out.

"Slowpoke, use Water Gun," Sabrina commanded to her Slowpoke.

Slowpoke attacked Duskull with Water Gun, but the Requiem Pokemon went through the attack like it was nothing and strikes Slowpoke with Pursuit. Calahagn was impressed with Duskull's battling skills so far.

"Nicely done Duskull, now use Mean Look to frighten Slowpoke," Calahagn ordered.

Duskull used Mean Look to petrify Slowpoke in fear, and now it looks like Duskull might be ready to deliver the finishing touch.

"Slowpoke, you got to do something," Sabrina cried.

"Duskull, use Dark Pulse," Calahagn shouted.

Duskull attack the Dopey Pokemon with its Dark Pulse causing Slowpoke to be knocked out in a heartbeat.

"Slowpoke is unable to battle, the winner is Duskull," the old man shouted.

Calahagn's Duskull made easy work of Sabrina's Slowpoke, and now Sabrina is on her second Pokemon. She wasn't going to make things easy for Calahagn.

"Okay, now I get serious. Go Shuckle," Sabrina shouted sending out a Shuckle.

Now the battle was going to continue between Duskull and Shuckle. Calahagn was ready to make his move.

"A Shuckle I see, let me make quick work of it. Duskull use Will-o-wisp," Calahagn commanded.

Duskull summoned a bunch of flames for its Will-o-wisp attack, but the hard shell of Shuckle did very little damage. Shuckle had a whole lot of defense because of that shell, and that was an in your face moment to Calahagn.

"Sorry, but I'm going to win this time. Shuckle use Rollout," Sabrina yelled out.

Shuckle began to attack with Rollout, and the Mold Pokemon delivered a direct strike to Duskull giving it the KO.

"Duskull is unable to battle, the winner is Shuckle," the old man shouted.

Calahagn's Duskull wasn't able to withstand Rollout, and Shuckle's defense was pretty good. Calahagn had to send out another Pokemon, one Pokemon that would have a chance to defeat Shuckle.

"Okay Croagunk, you're up," Calahagn yelled out sending out his Croagunk.

Now it was Croagunk's turn to battle for Calahagn. Shuckle was all ready to take on Croagunk as the Toxic Mouth Pokemon was all set to face Shuckle.

"Sorry, but there's no way you can beat my Shuckle. Shuckle use Safeguard," Sabrina shouted.

Shuckle used Safeguard to shield itself from any attacks of any Pokemon. Croagunk was ready to strike.

"I got an idea, Croagunk use Swagger," Calahagn suggested to his Croagunk.

Croagunk used its Swagger to control Shuckle and raise its power. Now the Mold Pokemon was all of a sudden confused, but was now more powerful.

"Wow, thanks for the help. Now Shuckle can cream you even more. Shuckle use Bug Bite," Sabrina ordered to her Shuckle.

Shuckle was confused, and instead attacked itself with Bug Bite. Shuckle hurt itself, and it opened the door for Calahagn to try and get through Shuckle's defenses.

"Hurry Croagunk, use Bulk Up followed by Poison Jab," Calahagn commanded to his Croagunk.

Croagunk started to gain strength by using Bulk Up, and then struck Shuckle with Poison Jab. The attack was strong enough to penitrate through Shuckle's defense and knock it out of the battle.

"Shuckle is unable to battle, the winner is Croagunk," the old man shouted.

Sabrina's Shuckle was history, and now Calahagn was ready to face Sabrina's last Pokemon. She wasn't very happy that Calahagn beat her Shuckle.

"How is that possible, how could that Croagunk defeat my Shuckle? Either way you're finished, go Chimecho," Sabrina shouted calling out a Chimecho.

The Toxic Mouth Pokemon Croagunk was now going up against the Wind Chime Pokemon Chimecho. It was Sabrina's last Pokemon, and Calahagn was hoping to finish her off.

"Lets get this out of the way, Croagunk use Venoshock," Calahagn shouted.

"Chimecho, use Confusion to senf Croagunk's attack back," Sabrina retorted.

Croagunk was preparing to use Venoshock, but Chimecho used its Confusion to send the attack right at Croagunk. Croagunk was feeling some pretty nasty damage not only from its own attack, but from the psychic effects that knocked it out.

"Croagunk is unable to battle, the winner is Chimecho," the old man shouted.

Just like that, Calahagn was down to his last Pokemon. He wasn't going to show any mercy with Chimecho, he was going to mean business with Sabrina.

"Okay Lickitung, you're up," Calahagn yelled out sending out his Lickitung.

Lickitung was now going up against Chimecho, and the Licking Pokemon wasn't afraid at all. Lickitung was ready to attack.

"Lickitung, use Chip Away," Calahagn shouted.

"Chimecho, counter with Double-Edge," Sabrina retorted.

Chimecho was preparing to use Double-Edge, but Lickitung cancelled that out with its hand using Chip Away. Chimecho was caught off guard by that attack.

"Now use Disable," Calahagn ordered.

Lickitung used its eyes to use Disable to prevent Chimecho from moving a single inch. Now the Wind Chime Pokemon couldn't move at all.

"Follow it up with Power Whip," Calahagn retorted.

Lickitung used its mighty tounge to strike Chimecho with Power Whip knocking the Wind Chime Pokemon out of commission.

"Chimecho is unable to battle, the winner is Lickitung! The winner of this Pokemon battle is the trainer on my left," the old man announced.

The old man got back on his unicycle and just dashed off like a roadrunner. Sabrina wasn't happy about losing, but Calahagn was enjoying another sweet victory.

"I can't believe you beat me, waaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh," Sabrina cried as she ran off crying.

"Man, she is such a crybaby," Calahagn said to himself.

Just seconds later, a group of men in the shadows saw Calahagn and ran up behind him. The men tied his arms behind his back, bagged him, and tied a knot around the bag to kidnap him.

"Hey, what's going on," Calahagn screamed, "Who's doing this!"

The men took the bag and then carried it on their own. The question that Calahagn wanted to ask was who took him, why do they want him, and where is he going.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Calahagn Adduci gets kidnapped by a group of men**


	279. Ground Gym: Underground Mine Shaft

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

The group has entered the secret underground mine that would carry them most of the way through the desert without having them go into that blazing sun again. Patrick can't handle anymore sunburns as they now travel through the mines.

"Man, I'm glad to be out of that sun," Patrick responded.

"Yeah, this tunnel should lead us to Cairo," Meagan replied.

"Yep," Katie responded.

It was dark, and Meagan took out a flashlight to help them look for any dangers that might be hidden in the dark. There wasn't anything to be aware of so far, but they had to be careful no matter what.

"I wonder how long this tunnel is," Meagan asked.

"It's pretty long, I don't know how long we could be in here for," Patrick answered.

"We won't be able to tell if its day or night," said Katie.

"You're right, we'll use our Pokemon Scanners to make sure we keep track of time," Meagan replied.

They all venture through the tunnel, and they don't see anything interesting throughout the way. Then in a couple of miles, the group finds a hidden stream that runs through the tunnel.

"Is that a stream," Katie questioned.

"Yes it is, and its full of Barboach," Patrick explained.

Meagan took out her Pokemon Scanner and did an analysis on Barboach. The question she wanted to ask was what are Barboach doing underground when they can't see anything.

"How can these Pokemon see in the dark," Meagan asked.

"I don't know, I guess they're used to it I guess. That stream probably has to lead somewhere," Patrick responded.

"Maybe it will go to the Nile," Katie replied.

"You could be right Katie," Patrick commented, "well that's not what we need to worry about, we need to get through these mines and get to Cairo."

The group resumed action as they continued through the mines. The question was how long was this tunnel going to go. All they knew was that it would bring them about 50 miles near Cairo.

"Be careful, you don't know what could be hiding in these mines," Patrick mentions to everyone.

Patrick spoke just in time as they were not approached by a group of three Baltoys.

"Are those Baltoys," Meagan asked.

She took out her Pokemon Scanner to get a good analysis on the Clay Doll Pokemon Baltoy. Those three Baltoys were a roadblock for the group, and it seems they want a challenge from the group.

"Heads up, they want to fight us for some reason," Patrick responded.

"What is it, we come in peace," Katie exclaimed.

The Baltoys eyes were glowing as they were trapping them with their Confusion.

"I can't move," Meagan slowly said.

"Hurry, we got to fight back," Katie replied.

"Baltoy, we mean no harm. We just want to go through and that's all," Patrick explained to the Baltoy.

The Baltoy were trying to inform them that they wanted a challenge from Patrick, Meagan, and Katie. They had no choice as the group got out their Pokeballs and were ready to battle.

"If its a battle you want, then its a battle you'll get. Attack Larvitar," Patrick yelled out sending out his Larvitar.

"Teddiursa, show them who's boss," Meagan shouted bringing out her Teddiursa.

"It's Swablu time," Katie chanted calling out her Swablu.

Larvitar, Teddiursa, and Swablu now had to go up against the three Baltoy. They didn't want to harm them in any way, but they felt forced that the group has to fight.

"Larvitar, use Chip Away," Patrick yelled out.

Larvitar attacked one of the Baltoy with Chip Away, and sent the Clay Doll Pokemon to the ground easily.

"Teddiursa, use your Superpower," Meagan shouted.

Teddiursa attacked anohter Baltoy with Superpower, and that Baltoy was knocked around landing on the other knocked out Baltoy. Swablu was dodging Psybeam attacks from Baltoy, and Katie was then ready to attack.

"Swablu, unleash your Aerial Ace," Katie retorted.

Swablu then quickly dove down and struck Baltoy with Aerial Ace. All three Baltoy were knocked out, and the three Pokemon were just getting up close to them.

"We didn't want to do that, but let us through," Patrick told the Baltoy.

The three Baltoy were pleased with their abilites as Pokemon trainers, and they decided that the group was good enough to pass by.

"They're letting us through," Meagan happily said.

"I think they want to see if were worthy of going through this tunnel," Patrick explained.

The Baltoy nodded yes, and granted them permission to go through deeper in the mines. They were pretty happy to get through, but they did apologize for doing any damage to the three Pokemon if any was done.

"Sorry if we hurt you," Patrick said out loud.

The Baltoy were okay with what they did to them. Now the group was heading deeper through the mines, and so far there was nothing interesting to see. They came across a few Pokemon, but nothing else after that.

"This could take forever," Katie moaned.

Then as the group continued through the tunnel, they come across a giant underground room filled with a whole bunch of Pokemon. They were amazed on what they saw because they looked like ancient Pokemon.

"Are those ancient Pokemon," Patrick questioned.

**Pokemon Updates: NONE**


	280. Ground Gym: Prehistoric Peril

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

The group was seeing a whole bunch of Pokemon that looked like came from a long time ago in a giant area of the underground tunnel. Patrick, Meagan, and Katie were pretty amazed to see what was in front of them.

"Look at all of those Pokemon, I don't think I've seen those kind of Pokemon before in my life," Katie explained.

"Yeah, we heard about them, but I thought they were extinct," Meagan responded.

"Yeah, we are looking at prehistoric Pokemon," Patrick told Meagan and Katie.

The Pokemon that the group saw in front of them were Omanyte, Kabuto, Lileep, Anorith, along with a Omastar, a Kabutops, a Cradily, and an Armaldo. It was said by researchers that those Pokemon went extinct years ago, but no one knew that some of them were still living.

"I remember seeing some of these Pokemon before," Patrick explained.

"When," Meagan asked.

"Remember, back at Techna when they used the fossils to revitalize the Pokemon," Patrick mentions.

"Yeah, I remember that. It was amazing, and now were seeing more prehistoric Pokemon in front of us," Katie happily responds.

Patrick might now know why his dad was looking for this place, because the Unknown Champion found these Pokemon living underneath the sand without anyone noticing.

"So the Unknown Champion has found this too," Patrick said in amazement.

"He probably did Patrick, he has gone many distances throughout the world," Meagan explained.

Looking at a great wonder underneath the sand of the desert just caught the group's breath in amazement. Some of the prehistoric Pokemon noticed the three Pokemon trainers inside, and they were feeling afraid.

"Patrick, I think the Pokemon are afraid of us," Meagan said.

Patrick noticed that all of the little Pokemon were afraid, but not the big Pokemon. Patrick went up to try and comfort those Pokemon.

"Come on little guys, I won't bite," Patrick said to the Omanyte, Kabuto, Lileep, and Anorith, "Whoa!"

Kabutops, Omastar, Armaldo, and Cradily freaked Patrick out as they were about ready to attack Patrick.

"I mean no harm, we come in peace," Patrick explained.

The four ancient Pokemon surrounded Patrick while the group of Omanyte, Kabuto, Lileep, and Anorith just stood there and watched.

"Patrick, according to their senses, you're probably a threat to these Pokemon. You may want to back down now," Meagan announced to Patrick.

"Listen everyone, I'm sorry that I disturb you in any way. Me and my friends were just going through this tunnel and I didn't know you lived down here," Patrick explained to the Pokemon.

"The question I want to know is, how did these Pokemon come down here in the first place," Katie questioned.

While Patrick was getting surrounded by the Pokemon, and trying to make peace with the prehistoric Pokemon, a flashback was in set.

_Flashback_

_In the Sahara Desert, there were many Pokemon roaming the land. Plenty of Pokemon from Omanyte, Kabuto, Lileep, Anorith, Omastar, Kabutops, Cradily, and Armaldo were venturing the desert._

_Also flying through the skies was the Fossil Pokemon Aerodactyl. Plenty of those Pokemon were flying in the skies while there was more Pokemon that lived in the desert. A couple of Cranidos and Shieldon wondered through the desert along with a Rampardos and a Bastiodon._

_One day it was getting extremely hot where the temperatures were deadly. Aerodactyl, Cranidos, Rampardos, Sheildon, and Bastiodon couldn't take any shelter from the heat. Luckily for Omanyte, Kabuto, Lileep, Anorith, Omastar, Kabutops, Cradily, and Armaldo they could burrow underground as the rest of the Pokemon went extinct._

_Those were the only group of prehistoric Pokemon that were able to survive as the rest of them were finished._

_End Flashback_

"Listen to me, the world is a much better place. I mean all of your friends are gone, but we have evolved and developed a bond between Pokemon. Haven't you come across another human before," Patrick asked.

The fossilized Pokemon were starting to come to their senses when theu heard that they met another human. That human the Pokemon were remembering was the Unknown Champion who came down into the area.

"I think they're starting to realize that Patrick is friendly," Meagan responded.

Kabutops, Omastar, Armaldo, and Cardily backed down and the Kabuto, Omanyte, Lileep, and Anorith were feeling pretty happy with Patrick.

"I'm glad you came to your senses, were just walking by. Do you know a way that can get us out of here," Patrick asked.

The Pokemon showed them the other passage in the room that would carry them deeper in the mines. Meagan and Katie ran up to join Patrick as they got the Pokemon's trust without having to engage in battle.

"Thank you very much," Katie replied.

"You all take care," said Patrick.

The Pokemon happily said goodbye to the group as they proceeded deeper into the underground mine. It was dark once again, and the group still had a long way to go.

"How much further," Meagan asked.

"I don't know," Patrick answered.

As they continued through the tunnel, they come across something that might actually give the group a big break. They see that there is a mine cart and a mine track that could carry them through the tunnel.

**Pokemon Updates: NONE**


	281. Ground Gym: Mine Cart Madness

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Patrick, Meagan, and Katie all witnessed a mine cart right in front of them. That mine cart the group saw could be their ticket out of here.

"Excellent, we can ride this to the other side," Meagan replied.

Patrick was feeling a bit confused wondering how there can be a mineshaft underneath the sand of the desert. Meagan caught Patrick's eye and asked him what was bugging him.

"Patrick, is there anything wrong," Meagan asked.

"No, its just that if this mine was hidden, who built the mine cart ride," Patrick asked.

"You know, I think it was those Pokemon who created this tunnel," Katie explained.

"Huh," they both responded.

"Yeah, if the prehistoric Pokemon lived underneath the desert sand for millions of years, they must have created this tunnel deep in the earth so that they can live here and see if there are any dangers," Katie lectures.

"Brilliant, so they built this mine cart ride too," Meagan questioned.

"I don't know, maybe a few humans other than the Unknown Champion found this place and built this mine cart ride to help them venture through the area," Katie explains.

"Katie, you might make a good point," Meagan said patting Katie on the head.

"Thank you sis," Katie replied.

"And guess what you get for your great knowledge," said Meagan.

"An A, gold star, smiley face," Katie replied confused.

"Nope, a sandwich," Meagan sneered.

"NOOOOOOO," Katie screamed as Patrick and Meagan joined in for another sandwich hug.

"Nooooo, whhhhyyyyy, everyday with you," Katie exclaimed.

Patrick and Meagan stopped hugging Katie as she takes her time to catch her breath after getting crushed by the two. Meagan then kisses her forehead.

"Katie, we only do that becasue we love you," Patrick kindly responded.

"Yeah, and it hurts sometimes," Katie replied.

After finding out the mine cart, and the sandwich hug, the group decides that its time to get into the mine cart and get to the other side. Patrick got in first, and then Meagan, followed by Katie. The three were crammed inside the mine cart as they were preparing for a ride.

"Now how do we start this thing," Patrick questioned himself.

Meagan just gave the cart a big kick, and all of a sudden the mine cart began moving. Everyone grabbed on very tight as the mine cart started to make its way down the track.

"Hang on everyone, were in for a bumpy ride," Patrick shouted to everyone.

The group was hanging on for dear life as the mine cart was making its way down the mine tracks. It started out as a nice scenery ride for everyone checking out a few lights followed by a couple of Pokemon that lived underneath the sand.

"Wow, look at all of those Pokemon," Katie said in amazement.

She was seeing some Sandshrew, Aron, Baltoy, and then the ride got a bit interesting when the mine cart went down a slope. The mine cart started to speed up and everyone was hanging on for dear life.

"Does this ride have seatbelts," Meagan screamed.

"Never mind that, just hang on," Patrick screamed.

The mine cart was going at ridicoulus speeds wobbling all over the place. Then it got more out of control when a group of Zubat swooped in and starting getting into everyone's face.

"Zubats, get away from us," Meagan squealed.

There were too many Zubats, and now the group has to withstand a group of Zubats and hang on for dear life on the mine cart. There was a lava pit right below, and if they were to fall in that lava, the journey was over.

"Everybody, we got to make sure this mine cart does not tip over," Patrick shouted to everyone.

"Okay, if we can just get these Zubats out of the way," Katie pouted.

"I don't know what we can do about that," Patrick explained, "but we got to control this mine cart because its wobbling!"

Everyone used their body weight to keep the mine cart from falling over, but they were feeling to distracted by the Zubat. The only way the Zubat would leave them alone is if they attacked.

"Hang on, this is our only option now. It's Pikachu time," Katie yelled out sending out her Pikachu, "Pikachu, use Thundershock!"

Pikachu unleashed a Thundershock attack that zapped away all of the Zubat. The Zubat quickly flew away, but now the effects of all of that caused the mine cart to really rock.

"Oh no, were going to fall," Meagan screamed.

"Everyone, distribute your weight onto the mine cart," Patrick announced.

All three Pokemon trainers and Pikachu kept their weight on the mine cart to slow it down a little. It was enough to prevent the mine cart from tipping over, and safely carry them over the lava pit.

"That was a close one," Katie replied.

"How much farther does this thing go," Meagan asked.

"I really don't know honey, we might be getting near the end," Patrick answered.

The joyride continues, and after several hours of riding through the mines, the group finally reached safe grounds when they hit the end of the line. The mine cart comes to a screeching halt sending all three Pokemon trainers and Katie's Pikachu flying towards the wall. The good news is that they were alright, and they made it through the mine cart ride.

"We did it, it wasn't pretty, but we managed to hold on and make it to the other side," Patrick told everyone.

"Honey, you got to look over there," Meagan said pointing towards a light that she sees at the end of passage.

Patrick, Meagan, and Katie all scurried through the light, and when they got out, they notice that they're back outside and back in the desert. The group made it through the underground mine and returned to the desert.

"We did it, we made it through the mines," Meagan squealed.

"Yeah, but are we truly closer to Cairo," Katie questions.

Patrick took out his Pokemon Scanner to check the map. When he saw the map on his Pokemon Scanner, it shows that they were still in the Sahara Desert, but they were about 50 miles from Cairo.

"Yes we are, we just have to go northeast and were in the city of Cairo," Patrick explained to the Puente sisters.

"Yes, I don't want to go through this desert anymore," Meagan cheered.

"Thank you, I don't know where there is any civilization," Katie complained.

"We owe dad a huge thanks if we ever see him again," Patrick told the girls.

"I thought the thanks was going to the Unknown Champion because he found that secret mine," Katie responded.

"Well, at least it helped," Patrick mentions, "now lets go everyone."

The group didn't have much of the desert to go through as the underground mine carried them a great distance through the desert and brought them much closer to the city of Cairo and the Ground Gym. There still was extreme heat they had to go through before they got out of the desert for good.

**Pokemon Updates: NONE**


	282. Ground Gym: End Of The Desert

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Now the group was back in the blazing hot desert trying to go the next 50 miles to reach Cairo. Now the group was back to the torture they suffered once before, but they had plenty of water to go around which should be enough for them to get through the desert without suffering dehydration.

"I hope this doesn't take forever," Meagan said to herself.

"We still have a long way to go, but not as long thanks to my dad for learning about that tunnel from the Unknown Champion," Patrick explained.

"Yeah, I know," Meagan replied.

The heat was still beating down on the entire group as they still are seeing nothing but sand right in front of them.

"Hey Katie, its hot out here," Patrick smirked.

"TAKE OFF YOUR SHIRT, TAKE OFF YOUR SHIRT," Katie shouted trying to rip Patrick's shirt off.

"I don't want to take my shirt off, I already got sunburn all over myself," Patrick grunted, "plus the shoulders is where the sunburn hurts the most, because you can't use your arms and it will stiffen your back."

"But I want you to take off your shirt," Katie squealed.

"Umm, only the girlfriend can get permission to get me to do that," Patrick explained.

"That's right Katie, he's my man," Meagan told her sister.

"Sorry sis," Katie moaned.

The extreme heat tends to get to Katie as she was feeling a bit loopy. There still was a ways to go as the group proceeded through the sandy desert.

"Girls look, I'm seeing a Gligar flying above us," Patrick told the girls.

The group notices the Gligar hovering in the sky as it was a sign that they were getting close to live land. The group was almost done going through the horrors of the desert.

"We must be getting close to civilization I bet," Meagan joyfully replied.

"Does anyone want to run," Patrick asked.

"I would love to run," Katie said.

"I guess I could go for a run too," Meagan responded.

"Okay, lets make a run to the end of the desert," Patrick shouted to everyone.

The group began dashing through the sandy dunes, but then soon the dunes would start to disappear and the desert looked less sandy. This was a sign that the group was coming to the end of the desert and into some land that had life.

"We must be getting close," Patrick joyfully shouted.

Then the group was halted by a heard of Skorupi. They burrowed out of the ground and caught the group right where they were surrounding them.

"Skorupi," Patrick shouted.

The Skorupi were ready to attack the group with their claws. They were surrounded, and Patrick, Meagan, and Katie knew the only way to scare these Scorpion Pokemon away was to battle them.

"Now its time for business, go Kirlia," Patrick yelled out sending out his Kirlia.

"Granbull, lets go," Meagan shouted sending out her Granbull.

"It's Vigoroth time," Katie shouted bringing out her Vigoroth.

As the group was surrounded by a whole bunch of Skorupi, Kirlia, Granbull, and Vigoroth had to shoo them away as their masters were in trouble.

"Kirlia, use Confusion," Patrick commanded.

"Granbull, use Scary Face," Meagan yelled out.

"Vigoroth, attack with Crush Claw," Katie ordered.

Granbull started things out by using Scary Face to frighten all of the Skorupi around the group. Kirlia then used its Confusion to hold all of the Skorupi in place for Vigoroth to attack with Crush Claw. After the attacks were used, the Skorupi all ran off and everyone was okay.

"Whoa, that was close," Patrick said.

"Yeah, it was a good thing we came through right now. Otherwise we be toast," Meagan explained.

"I know what you mean, and were almost at the end," Katie replied.

"You're correct Katie, look I think I can see some trees out in the distance," Patrick told Katie noticing some trees.

Those trees indicated that there was life around there, and that they were getting close to civilization. The journey through the desert was almost over.

"Yeah, I see it, I see the trees," Meagan responded, "and maybe some buildings too."

"We did it, we made it through the desert," Patrick joyfully praised.

"Not quite yet, we got to get there first and then were done," Katie mentioned.

"You're right, lets go now," Patrick exclaimed.

The group hiked through the desert and after a long time of walking in the desert where there was very little life, the group finally have reached living land. There was a long river which happened to be the Nile River.

"We just have to follow the Nile River up north and we will arrive at Cairo," said Patrick.

"Well what are we waiting for, lets go," Meagan cheerfully said.

The group now began to follow the Nile River to the city of Cairo as the group is closing in on the Ground Gym. The torturing adventure through the desert has come and gone, and now its time for the group to reach the city of Cairo.

**Pokemon Updates: NONE**


	283. Ground Gym: Group Duel

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

The group was walking north along the Nile River because the river leads them to Cairo. There still was a bit of a walk for the group as they were getting close to their destination.

"It's so wonderful to walk along the Nile River," Katie joyfully said.

"I know what you mean Katie, there were barley any Pokemon out there. I'm happy were out of that dangerous desert and seeing life again," Patrick replied.

The group was witnessing a group of Magikarp, and Barboach swimming through the river as they were walking along the Nile River. It was a good feeling to see Pokemon once again.

"You know what we haven't had in a long time," Meagan replied.

"What's that," Patrick asked.

"A Pokemon battle," Meagan answered, "we couldn't battle in the desert because we didn't want anyone's energy getting cut extremely low because of the heat."

"Okay, why don't we have a battle right now," Patrick replied.

"Sure thing, two trainers versues one," Meagan suggested.

"Huh," Patrick questioned.

"Me and Katie against you," Meagan explained.

Meagan wanted a half-tag battle where she and Katie teamed up against Patrick. The girls would get to send out one Pokemon each while Patrick brought out two Pokemon for the battle.

"I accept your offer Meagan," Patrick responded.

Then rowing up the river was the old man who loves to referee Pokemon battles and has nothing to do with his life. Patrick, Meagan, and Katie just gave out a glazed look from their eyes as the battle was ready.

Patrick was on one side, and Meagan and Katie were on the other side while the old man was on the side refereeing the battle.

"This Pokemon half-tag battle between the two trainers on my left, and the one trainer on my right will now begin! The two trainers will get to send out one Pokemon while the one trainer can send out two Pokemon, and the last one standing wins. Now let the battle begin," the old man announced.

"Now for my Pokemon, I choose Furret and Octillery," Patrick yelled out sending out his Furret and Octillery.

"Now Luxio, come on out," Meagan shouted sending out her Luxio.

"It's Spheal time," Katie yelled out bringing out her Spheal.

Patrick was going to use his Furret and Octillery while Meagan was using her Luxio and Katie was going with Spheal. The battle was under way between the three Pokemon trainers.

"Furret, lets start things off with Foresight," Patrick yelled out, "and Octillery use Focus Energy."

"Luxio, power up with Charge," Meagan commanded.

"Spheal, get an Ice Ball ready," Katie told her Spheal.

Furret got an analysis on the two Pokemon with Foresight while Octillery charged up its power with Focus Energy. Luxio used Charge to gather electricity while Spheal was getting ready to use Ice Ball.

"Now Spheal, fire the Ice Ball," Katie yelled out to her Spheal.

Spheal blasted its Ice Ball right at Furret and Octillery. Furret got out of the way, but Octillery wasn't quick enough to move out of the way, but it was able to withstand the attack.

"Darn it, I missed," Katie pouted.

"Now Furret, use Swift! Octillery use Aurora Beam," Patrick commanded to his two Pokemon.

Furret jumped up and delivered a Swift attack while Octillery struck with Aurora Beam. Both Luxio and Spheal were knocked away from the attacks.

"Now its our turn, Luxio use Shock Wave," Meagan yelled out.

Luxio used its Shock Wave to zap Octillery, and the effects of it being a water type Pokemon made it a whole lot worse. Octillery was knocked out and done for the day.

"Octillery is unable to battle," the old man shouted.

Furret was on its own facing both Luxio and Spheal, and the Puente sisters had the upper hand against Patrick.

"Now its two on one Patrick," Meagan sneered.

"I won't go down so easily," Patrick replied.

Furret was devastated to see Octillery go down, so it gathered a whole bunch of power and had its eyes towards Luxio. The Spark Pokemon witnessed that Furret was coming, but didn't feel its power as it smashes Luxio to the ground defeating it.

"Luxio," Meagan cried.

"Luxio is unable to battle," the old man shouted.

"Whoa, Furret," Patrick questioned, "did you just use Retaliate?"

Furret nodded yes to Patrick as it was now focused on Spheal as it has learned a new attack. Katie did not want Patrick to come any closer.

"Spheal, use Water Gun," Katie retorted.

"Furret, use Retaliate," Patrick shouted.

Furret attacked Spheal with Retaliate going through Spheal's Water Gun like it was nothing. The attack was a direct hit and Spheal was knocked out cold.

"Spheal is unable to battle, the winner is Furret. The winner of this half-tag battle is the trainer on my right," the old man announced.

"Way to go Furret," Patrick called out to his Furret.

Furret chanted happily for Patrick as the old man just quickly rowed back up the river. Meagan and Katie felt a bit disappointed that they lost to Patrick, but it was good that they got some training in.

"So, what's Retaliate," Katie asked.

"I'm glad you asked Katie. Retaliate is an attack you can use in a Pokemon battle, but its very useful for double battles or tag battles. If your partner faints, then the attack becomes more powerful," Patrick lectured.

"Wow, that's amazing," Meagan said, "you always find ways to get better."

"Thank you honey," Patrick responding giving her a kiss on the cheek, "and its always good to get better when you prepare for the Pokemon gyms."

"I know that, me and my sister always follow your ways of improving so that we can get better," Meagan explained.

"That's good, though we technically rivals, I always want to help you two out so you can get better," Patrick explained.

"Yeah, and thank you," said Meagan kissing Patrick on the lips.

"So, are we gonna get going," Katie asked.

"Yes we are, Cairo is just up ahead," Patrick answered.

After a nice lesson from Patrick, everyone gathered around and continued north up the Nile River. In just moments, the group will arrive in the city of Cairo.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Patrick Schmidl: Furret learns Retaliate**


	284. Ground Gym: Cleo, The Desert Princess

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

After sailing across the ocean, traveling through a savanna, dreading themselves across the desert while going through an underground mine, the group has finally completed their quest and reach the city of Cairo.

"We did it, we made it to Cairo," Patrick shouted in joy.

"I thought we were going to die out there, but after days of traveling, we made it," Meagan praised.

"It's great that were here, I'm hungry and I want a whole bunch of food," Katie roared.

"Me too, and I'm looking forward to a nice bath," Meagan responded.

"Good luck to you girls, I'm off looking for the Ground Gym," Patrick shouted.

Patrick was off, but Meagan and Katie blocked his route knocking him down. It seems Patrick was forgetting to do something.

"What is it," Patrick asked.

"I believe we have to go to the Pokemon Center first, we haven't been to a Pokemon Center since we left for the desert," Meagan explained.

"Oh, you might be right," Patrick responded, "why don't we go to the Pokemon Center to give our Pokemon all the rest they need, and then we can hang out for a bite to eat, followed by a nice bath, then we go to the Ground Gym tommorow."

"Okay," Meagan and Katie both chimed.

The group found the Pokemon Center and gave the doctor all of their eighteen Pokemon really could use all the rest for tommorow's big day at the Ground Gym.

"Now that is taken care of, lets find a place for us to eat," Patrick announces to the Puente sisters.

The group comes across a nice restraunt in the city, and they decide to eat there. It was a buffet with a whole bunch of different foods to eat. Katie aimed straight for the noodles, Meagan had some roast beef, and Patrick was hungry for some chicken.

"This has got to be good food," Patrick said savoring the food.

"Anything is good food," Katie commented.

The group was wondering who the gym leader was, and what kind of Pokemon would the leader have. They knew it was ground type Pokemon, but what kind of ground type Pokemon. One of the restraunt workers came by to check on the group to see how they were doing.

"So, how was the food from our buffet," the worker asked.

"Great, just what we need for when we enter the Ground Gym," Patrick commented.

"That's good, and you're entering the Ground Gym here in Cairo," the worker asked.

"Yeah, all three of us are," Meagan replied.

"Okay, well all I can tell you is that the gym leader is a woman by the name of Cleo. She has some pretty good ground Pokemon to show to any trainer that wishes to challenge her," the worker explained.

"Alright, we'll be ready for her," Patrick responded.

"Okay, anything else you want," the worker asked.

"No thanks, were full," Katie replied.

"Okay, thank you for eating here and have a nice day," said the worker.

The group left the restraunt and returned to the Pokemon Center. The entire group went inside to take a bath, and after all of them relaxed and washed themselves up, they began talking about tommorow.

"So, the gym leader's name is Cleo. We still don't know what kind of ground type Pokemon she has," Patrick said.

"Well when we go in the Ground Gym tommorow and get through those trials, we'll find out," Meagan replied.

"Yeah, but you two have to remember, no electric type Pokemon," Patrick told the Puente sisters.

"Why not, I would've liked to use Pikachu," Katie moaned.

"Hello, ground type Pokemon are immuned to electric attacks," Patrick lectured.

"Oh, thanks for letting me know," Katie responded.

"Yeah, so I don't care what kind of Pokemon you use, but we can't see Luxio or Pikachu in this battle. Make sure you know what you're doing against Cleo, just like what were supposed to do in all of our gym battles," Patrick told Meagan and Katie.

"Got it, we'll be ready for tommorow," Meagan said.

"Same here, lets get a win," Katie chanted.

"First, we got to get some sleep. Then we go to the Ground Gym and win," Patrick told Katie.

The group knows that facing Cleo was going to be a challenge, so they all head for bed and wake up the next morning. The group goes to the counter to collect their Pokemon and get prepared for the Ground Gym.

"Now, lets search for the Ground Gym and get a Ground Token," Patrick announced to everyone.

The group scurried through the city looking for the gym. They find the group of Pokemon trainers who are also looking for the Ground Gym, and so they follow them. In just moments, they arrive at what looks like a giant pyramid.

"I think that pyramid might be the Ground Gym," Meagan thought.

"Well lets go in," Patrick replied.

The group entered the Ground Gym lobby and waited in line to show their trainer ID to gain access into the gym. When they reach the counter, their IDs are scanned and they are granted access into the Ground Gym Trials.

"You must clear the trials of the Ground Gym in order to reach the leader, good luck," said the bodyguard.

"Okay everyone, were on our own from here. I hope we all win and get ourselves closer to the Pokemon Grand Prix," Patrick said to Meagan and Katie.

"Don't worry, if we focus, then we'll win," Meagan explained.

"Yeah, what my sister said," Katie replied.

"Okay, good luck everyone," Patrick commented to the girls as they now go through the door to enter the Ground Gym Trials.

In order to reach Cleo, the group must complete the four levels of the Ground Gym and solve their puzzles in order to reach her. That was no easy task, but what may be harder is facing her in the battlefield.

**Pokemon Updates: NONE**


	285. Ground Gym: Trials Of The Ground Gym

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

**Ground Gym-Level 1:**

Everyone entered the Ground Gym Trials where everything looked Egyptain. Patrick saw a quicksand pit right in front of him, but there was nothing else around.

"I guess I have to jump down this pit," Patrick said to himself.

Patrick hopped down the quicksand pit and sunk into another room where he went down a hallway to see a room with four more quicksand pits scattered around. There was one in the middle of the room, but it was just sand. Patrick jumped down one of the four pits and found himself in a room with quicksand all over the ground. Behind him was a pillar that had a bridge leading to the No.1 door.

"Now how do I get up there," Patrick asked himself.

Patrick carefully navigated across the quicksand floor by staying on the stone floor, and not touching the sand. Then he came across an arrow hallway where he has to dodge blowdarts and not get hit. Then there were moving platforms on the quicksand floor where Patrick noticed a yellow orb standing on a pedestal. Patrick navigated across the floor and touched the orb.

"What happened," he questioned himself.

The orb went from yellow to blue, and suddenly Patrick was brought back to the room where he started after going down that first pit.

Meagan notices that the sandpit she went down is hard just like the middle one, and the other three sandpits were still sinkable. Meagan took another quicksand pit and found herself in the same room but in a different spot.

"My bet is that I got to touch all four orbs in order to activate that quicksand pit, and that sandpit will bring me to that platform," Meagan explained to herself.

She navigated across the quicksand pit and found herself in a giant room. The room started to fill with sand and Meagan was rising along with the sand. However, she had to avoid Skorupi that were coming out of the sand. Then she found another orb and just smacked her hand on it bringing her back to the start room. The sandpit she went down was now hard, but Meagan found another one to go down.

"Two more orbs, and then I think I can go there," Meagan said pointing to the platform.

Meagan navigated across the quicksand pit not touching the sand, and then she found another quicksand pit that she could jump down. When she fell, it looked like a dead end, but the walls had spikes coming and they were going to crush her. Meagan didn't know what to do, then she found a flashing tile underneath her feet. Meagan was able to pull the tile and locate another yellow orb so she can touch it and return to start.

Katie got three of the orbs activated to turn blue, and now she only had one more to find. Katie went down the last sandpit to navigate through the quicksand floor. When Katie made it across, she goes through a hallway passing by some sort of map. When she arrives into the next room, its a giant room with nothing but quicksand and no platforms. The orb was in the middle, but Katie didn't know how to get there.

"How am I supposed to get to that orb," Katie asked herself.

She then went back to study the map that was in the hallway, she sees a red line that goes to the orb. Katie didn't know what it meant, but she went on the sand. She saw that she wasn't sinking, the ground was hidden beneath the sand and she went back to memorize the map. Katie tried to navigate across the shallow sand, and she successfully reached the orb. Katie touched the orb and she was brought back to where she started.

Patrick notices that the middle quicksand pit was now in play as he jumped down. Patrick sinks to the bottom of the quicksand pit and find himself on the platform that he has saw frequently. Patrick crossed the bridge and went through the door ahead of him.

"You have made it through Level 1. In order to clear Level 1, you must beat the trainer in a one-on-one battle," the sound system said. "BEGIN BATTLE!"

"Go Trapinch," the virtual trainer yelled out sending out a virtual Trapinch.

"Whoa, a virtual Trapinch. I'll have my Trapinch take on that Trapinch. GO!," Patrick replied bringing out his Trapinch.

"Trapinch, use Sand Tomb," the virtual trainer yelled out.

The virtual Trapinch summoned a Sand Tomb attack that surrounds Patrick's Trapinch. It felt like nothing to the Ant Pit Pokemon.

"Trapinch, Faint Attack," Patrick yelled out.

Trapinch came right at the virtual Trapinch, and defeated it with its Faint Attack. Patrick's Trapinch was getting a little better thanks to that time in the desert.

"Trainer defeated, you may advance," the sound system said.

Patrick defeated the virtual trainer and proceeded to Level 2. Meagan and Katie also defeated the virtual trainer to enter the second level.

**Ground Gym-Level 2:**

Patrick entered through the door for Level 2. He was greeted by an arrow tunnel where he has to avoid blowdarts. Then he has to avoid a ceiling crusher followed by another blowdart passage.

"Whoa, that was a close one," Patrick said to himself.

Then he came across another part of the hallway where spikes come out from the ground. Patrick avoided the spikes as they go back down. The point of that was to get through quickly before they pop up.

Meagan entered a room where there was a giant octogon platform pillar. She walked around to see a yellow barrier on the other side leading to a quicksand pit. As soon as Meagan walked by that barrier, the room started to fill with sand.

"Whoa, I did not see this coming," Meagan said in disbelief.

The sand began to rise and Skorupi were coming out of the sand. Meagan successfully evaded those Skorupi and then when the sand reached the top of the pillar, she found the yellow key. The sand continued to rise, and then she found an orb just like the ones in the first level. She touched the orb, but instead of being teleported, the sand began to lower. Meagan made sure she had the yellow key because that is what she needed to unlock the barrier.

Katie jumped down the quicksand pit and wounded up in a dark chamber. There were torches hanging on the sides of the wall to give her some light.

"I got to be very careful, I don't know what could be down here," Katie said to herself.

Katie carefully navigated through the tunnel, and she had to avoid more blowdarts and spikes coming out of the ground. Katie was very careful as she avoided a few ceiling crushers, and then a row of spikes. Katie got through carefully, and took herself all the way to the end.

Patrick got through the tunnel easily, and went down the stairs to find the No.2 door waiting up ahead. Patrick went through the door almost finishing the level.

"You have made it through Level 2. In order to clear Level 2, you must beat the trainer in a one-on-one battle," the sound system said. "BEGIN BATTLE!"

"Go Sandshrew," the virtual trainer yelled out sending out a virtual Sandshrew.

"Furret, I choose you," Patrick yelled out sending out his Furret.

"Sandshrew, use Sand-Attack," the virtual trainer yelled out.

Sandshrew attacked Furret with Sand-Attack, but the mighty eyes of Furret didn't bring any sort of effect to the Long Body Pokemon.

"Good job Furret, now use Retaliate," Patrick shouted.

Though it wasn't a double battle, Furret's Retaliate was still a pretty useful attack as it easily took care of the virtual Sandshrew in one blow.

"Trainer defeated, you may advance," the sound system said.

It was a cake walk for Patrick, Meagan, and Katie as they all completed the second level of the trials and entered Level 3.

**Ground Gym-Level 3:**

Patrick made his grand enterance to the third level. It wasn't as dark anymore, but Patrick saw a giant room with quicksand. The problem was that he didn't know where to go.

"How do I get through here," Patrick asked himself.

He then noticed something on the wall, and it happens to be four maps showing a red line, and then a red X. Something tells him that he has to navigate through that sand by staying on the red line, and the X is where he would sink. He saw on his right was a red, blue, yellow, and green barrier that would take him downstairs somewhere.

"I think I got to get all four keys and then go through that passage to complete the level," said Patrick.

Meagan carefully navigated through the quicksand, and then she drops she steps on where the X should be and sinks into another room. The room is fillied with sand, and the sand started to disappear which Skorupi coming out.

"Oh dear, more Skorupi," Meagan cried.

Meagan avoide Skorupi like she did in the previous two levels, only she has a little less room than before. Meagan died on the first try, but when she came back on the second try, she managed to handle it and reach the bottom where she found a yellow orb, and a red key. Meagan grabbed the key and touched the yellow orb as it turned blue and sent her back to the start room.

"I got one orb, still three more," Meagan said to herself.

Meagan took another path where she navigated through the quicksand, only now when she fell, she entered a room with wall crushers. Meagan just copied the actions she did in Level 1 only trying to avoid Skorupi. She found the glowing tile and the blue key at the same time, and when she lifted that tile, she touched the yellow orb turning it blue and sending her back to start.

Katie got the first two orbs and key, and she navigated through the third map's path winding up sinking down into a tunnel. Katie must get herself through a tunnel filled with ceiling crusher, arrows, and spikes from the ground.

"I got to be careful if I want to get through," Katie said to herself.

The tunnel seemed a little more challenging than before, but Katie was able to survive the challenge and claim the yellow key along the way. Katie touched the orb at the end, and began to take the final path. Katie successfully found the final hidden passage in the quicksand where she was just in a tunnel filled with Skorupi. Then Katie notices lava coming out from the ground.

"YIKES," Katie screamed.

Katie ran for her dear life as the lava rose up, and Katie had to avoid Skorupi. Katie also had to swing across some gaps along the way, and pick up the green key. Then she finally made it to the end where she touched the yellow orb.

Patrick collected all four keys and proceeded to unlock the barrier. He headed downstairs only to see that there wasn't really anything down there except another map. Patrick studied the map, and saw there was another path hidden in the room.

"Whoa, I guess those keys weren't needed. We just could use them to reach this map, and that we know about it," Patrick explained to himself.

According to the map, he had to activate the four orbs to unlock this passage so that meant he did have to go through those puzzles. He probably didn't have to get the keys, but they helped him big time. Patrick now walked through the quicksand and reached his destination. He sunk into the quicksand and found another quicksand pit in the middle of the room that had Skorupi. He sunk down the sand, and at the bottom, he reached and entered through the No.3 door.

"You have made it through Level 3. In order to clear Level 3, you must beat the trainer in a one-on-one battle." the sound system said. "BEGIN BATTLE!"

"Go Rhyhorn," the virtual trainer yelled out sending out a virtual Rhyhorn.

"Larvitar, its up to you," Patrick shouted sending out his Larvitar.

"Rhyhorn, use Bulldoze," the virtual trainer yelled out.

Rhyhorn was coming at Larvitar with Bulldoze, but Patrick and Larvitar weren't afraid of that virtual Rhyhorn as Patrick was ready for an attack.

"Larvitar, use Ancientpower," Patrick commanded.

Larvitar summoned a giant rock which was its Ancientpower. The attack took care of Rhyhorn with no problem as the Rock Skin Pokemon prevailed.

"Trainer defeated, you may advance," the sound system said.

Patrick was all done with Level 3, and Meagan and Katie had no problems with any of the virtual trainers as they made their way to the final level of the Ground Gym Trials.

**Ground Gym-Final Level:**

Patrick now entered the final level of the Ground Gym Trials. He was greeted going up a set of stairs avoiding a lava uprising. He swung across a whole bunch of gaps avoiding the lava, and then reached the end as the lava stopped rising. He continued going up the stairs and notices a set of stairs on the right, and a passage on the left.

"Which way should I go," Patrick asked himself.

Patrick took the left path avoiding spikes and arrows. He actually found the Ground Gym Key on top of a platform that he couldn't reach. The key had the Ground Gym Token which was a gold coin with the picture of a pyramid, but Patrick couldn't grab it so he headed all the way back.

Meagan went up the set of stairs and at the top there were four passage ways on each corner, and the giant door with the Ground Token symbol on it. Meagan learned that was her way out once she got the key.

"I bet to get the key, I have to go down this sandpit," Meagan said to herself noticing the sandpit that is currently hard.

Meagan started with the southwest passage to see what she could find. Meagan had to swing across some ropes like she did with the lava. Meagan successfully made it across, and touched the yellow orb that was on the other side. There was a twist this time, Meagan had to actually go back herself. She returned without a scratch, and took the northwest path next.

"I bet I got to get four orbs activated to turn that quicksand pit on," Meagan said to herself.

She went down the path to avoid celing crushers, arrows, and floor spikes. Meagan touched the orb and returned to the main room after going through the tunnel again.

Katie got the western paths taken care of, and now she was going to head down the southeast passage. When Katie arrived, she climbed down into a sandpit where the sand started to sink.

"Oh my, I got to dodge Skorupi again," Katie moaned.

Katie was running from Skorupi, but this pit lasted a little longer as then a Drapion came out from under the sand to attack. After going down the sinkhole for a full minute, Katie found the orb and activated it. She then had to climb up a ladder to get all the way back to the top.

"Just one more, and then I'm finally done with this thing," Katie replied.

Katie entered the last passage which was the northeast passage. When Katie went through, she entered a room filled with 25 yellow orbs. The passage that she came in sealed up upon her and the ceiling had spikes on top. The ceiling was coming down and Katie just touched yellow orbs with her life. Nothing was happening until she struck the 13th orb, where the doorway reopened and the ceiling rose back up.

Patrick returned to the main room, and he saw that the quicksand pit was activated. Patrick dove into the sand, and landed on the platform that he saw earlier to snag the Ground Key.

"Yes, I got it. Cleo here I come," Patrick roared.

Patrick made it through the arrow and floor spikes tunnel to reach the room that he was in before heading upstairs. Patrick raced up the stairs and returned to the main room with the quicksand and four passages. In front of him was the giant door where Patrick used his key to unlock the door and proceeded.

Patrick, Meagan, and Katie all made it through the Ground Gym Trials and reached the Ground Gym waiting room. Now the three Pokemon trainers await their match with the gym leader Cleo.

**Pokemon Update:**

**Patrick Schmidl, Meagan Puente, and Katie Puente are ready to face Cleo**


	286. Ground Gym: Patrick VS Cleo

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

The group was now waiting with all of the trainers for their fated gym battle with the gym leader Cleo. Patrick completed the trials first among the group, and then Meagan, and Katie finished last. For now it was about the gym battle, and winning that Ground Token.

"I'm ready to take on Cleo," Patrick exclaimed.

"Alright honey, we got to make sure we don't let our guard down," Meagan told Patrick.

"I know, we can't ever under estimate our opponents," Patrick commented.

"When two are done, I'll deliver the finishing blow to this part of the journey," Katie said to Patrick and Meagan.

"That's the spirit, now lets have some high hopes as we battle Cleo," Patrick told the Puente sisters.

The bodyguard was coming forward ready to announce the next challenger to report to the battle arena.

"Patrick Schmidl, please report to the battle arena," the bodyguard announced.

"I'm on my way," Patrick replied, "wish me luck."

Meagan and Katie wished Patrick the best of luck as he made his way to the Ground Gym battle arena. When he arrived, he could see that the crowd in front of him, and the entire battlefield was all sand to represent the desert.

"Welcome to my Ground Gym," Cleo announced to Patrick.

Cleo was standing on the opposite side of the battlefield. She had long black braided hair with green eyes, and she wore a white dress with gold around the neck and waist with silver sandals. She was mostly trying to represent Cleopatra.

"Ah, no wonder they call you Cleo. You look just like Cleopatra," Patrick commented.

"Correct, and for making it through my temple(another term for Ground Gym Trials) we will now battle. If you shall defeat me, I will award you the coveted Ground Token." Cleo told Patrick.

"I'm ready for any challenge of any kind miss Cleo, now lets have some fun," Patrick shouted.

"You're on," Cleo yelled out.

The crowd was getting wild as the gym battle between Patrick and Cleo was now going to begin. Then the announcer came to start things up.

"Our next challenger to face the Ground Gym leader Cleo is Patrick Schmidl," the announcer said.

The referee came out with the wheel and explained the rules as usual. Patrick would spin the wheel, and the wheel landed on a three. Patrick and Cleo were now going to duel with three Pokemon.

"It will be three Pokemon for each trainer," the announcer said.

Patrick and Cleo were now ready for combat, and the referee came in to get the two Pokemon trainers ready.

"Welcome to the Ground Gym, in this corner we have the desert princess Cleo, and on this side is the challenger Patrick Schmidl. If the challenger beats the gym leader, he will be awarded the Ground Token. Each trainer will get to use three Pokemon, and the last one standing wins. Let the battle begin!" the referee anounced to everyone.

The crowd was all fired up as Patrick got out his first Pokeball. This battle was now ready to get started.

"For my first Pokemon, I choose Octillery," Patrick yelled out sending out his Octillery.

"Okay then, for my first Pokemon I send out my Sandslash," Cleo shouted sending out a Sandslash.

"Cleo's first Pokemon will be Sandslash, and Patrick's first Pokemon will be Octillery. Lets see how this plays out," said the announcer.

The matchup was between Octillery and Sandslash as Octillery had the advantage against Sandslash because Octillery is a water type.

"Sandslash, attack with Sand-Attack," Cleo yelled out.

Sandslash used the sand on the ground to deliver a nasty Sand-Attack to Octillery, but the Jet Pokemon didn't seem to be effected.

"Sorry Cleo, but your Sand-Attack failed. Octillery use Aurora Beam on the entire ground," Patrick commanded.

Octillery attacked the ground with Aurora Beam causing it to shake up and get pretty hard because it was an ice attack. Sandslash was getting baffled by the attack as Octillery looked like to be in complete control.

"Sandslash, counter with Swift," Cleo commanded.

Sandslash shot out stars everywhere, but none of them were landing on Octillery. Patrick was now ready to deliver the next attack.

"Alright Octillery, use Octazooka," Patrick shouted.

Octillery was charging up for an Octazooka attack that is directed for Sandslash.

"Sandslash, hurry up and use Dig," Cleo retorted.

Sandslash was trying to use Dig, but the ground was too hard because of Octillery's Aurora Beam hardening the ground. Octillery fired its Octazooka attack right at Sandslash, and the Mouse Pokemon couldn't defend itself as it was brought to the ground for a KO.

"Sandslash is unable to battle, the winner is Octillery," the referee shouted.

"Nice work by Octillery, watch the replay right here. Octillery uses it Aurora Beam to freeze up the ground so that none of Cleo's Pokemon can use many of their ground attacks like Sandslash with Dig," the announcer explained, "Now Cleo is down to two Pokemon while Patrick still has all three."

Cleo called back her Sandslash, and took out another Pokeball. She was now ready to send out her second Pokemon.

"Now for my second Pokemon, I choose Camerupt," Cleo yells out sending out a Camerupt.

Camerupt was the evolved form of Numel, and now Patrick's Octillery has a huge advantage against the Eruption Pokemon.

"Cleo's second Pokemon is Camerupt, this might be a deathtrap for Cleo as Octillery's water attacks can do great damage to the Eruption Pokemon because it is a ground and fire type," the announcer explained.

Patrick smiled and took out his Pokeball for some reason. Some people are pretty shocked on what he was doing.

"Octillery, return," Patrick called out bringing Octillery back into the Pokeball.

"What's this, Patrick has called back Octillery," the announcer said in shock, "it had a great advantage, and now what Pokemon will Patrick use to replace Octillery?"

Patrick called back Octillery and took out another Pokeball as he was going to send a different Pokemon in the battlefield to handle Camerupt.

"Okay then, I'm going to choose Furret," Patrick yelled out sending out his Furret.

"Patrick has decided to use Furret as his next Pokemon. Just a reminder that challengers can switch Pokemon, but not the gym leader. Octillery is allowed to return to this battle," the announcer explained.

Patrick was now going to have Furret take part in the battle going up against Cleo's Camerupt. No one knows why Patrick called back his Octillery, so Cleo asked him.

"Why did you do that, Octillery has a great advantage against Camerupt," Cleo questioned.

"I know, but I do want a little bit of a challenge. So I'm putting a different Pokemon in to take care of business," Patrick explained.

"I will make sure that decision you made was a great mistake," Cleo ranted out towards Patrick, "Camerupt use Earthquake!"

Camerupt started an Earthquake that sent the whole stadium shaking, but Furret was able to evade everything that was coming during the shake.

"I think I know why he called back Octillery, because Furret is way quicker than Camerupt and Octillery isn't as fast on land as it is in the water. Patrick might of made a smart move there," the announcer explained.

Furret dodged that Earthquake attack like it was nothing. No damage was done to the ground because it was made entirely out of sand.

"Now Furret, use Rollout," Patrick ordered,

Furret started to roll like a wheel and come right at Camerupt with a powerful Rollout attack. Camerupt couldn't stop the Long Body Pokemon's Rollout attack because it was so fast as it made impact with Camerupt.

"I won't let this happen, Camerupt use Eruption," Cleo shouted.

Camerupt began to heat up, and then it unleashed its mighty volcanic lava using Eruption all over the battlefield. Furret desperately tried to dodge that attack, and luckily it would thanks to its swiftness.

"Why can't I hit that Furret," Cleo questioned.

"Because its too quick, and Camerupt is too slow. That will be your downfall right here, Furret use Retaliate," Patrick commanded to his Furret.

Furret attacked Camerupt with Retaliate, and just like that, the Eruption Pokemon was knocked out cold.

"Camerupt is unable to battle, the winner is Furret," the referee shouted.

"Amazing work, Patrick didn't need his Octillery to beat that Camerupt, just some good skills as Camerupt is unable to continue," the announcer responded.

Cleo called back her Camerupt, and she wasn't very happy with Patrick at the moment as he used two different Pokemon to knock out two of her Pokemon.

"How dare you take two of my Pokemon down like that, now you're going to get a taste of what I can do," Cleo told Patrick.

"Bring it on, I still have all three Pokemon. I'm ready for anything," Patrick said to Cleo.

"Okay, now its time for business. Go Claydol," Cleo yelled out sending out a Claydol.

Patrick was starting to remember Claydol back from Rayquaza's Tower when he battled against Sneavely with Meagan and Katie. Patrick knew of Claydol's devastating moves, and looking at it brought back that bad memory as he has a flashback of Sneavely's Claydol.

"Cleo's final Pokemon will be Claydol, and now Patrick seems nervous for some reason. I don't know why he should be when he still has all three Pokemon left," the announcer stated.

Patrick shook his head and focused right back on the battle. Furret was now going up against Claydol.

"What's wrong, feeling worried now," Cleo mocked.

"It's nothing, I won't let anything get to me as I prepare for this battle," Patrick retorted to Cleo.

"Ooo, now we got some competition going on," Cleo responded.

Patrick was feeling a little tense remembering Sneavely's Claydol, but he has to know that this wasn't the same Claydol from Rayquaza's Tower. Patrick got his focus back on the battle.

"Now Claydol, lets begin with Hyper Beam," Cleo said to her Claydol.

Furret was ready to attack, but Claydol blasted out a Hyper Beam attack that just knocked the living daylights out of Furret giving it the KO.

"What the, Furret," Patrick screamed.

"Furret is unable to battle, the winner is Claydol," the referee shouted.

"Just one Hyper Beam annihilated Furret, and Patrick is now down to just two Pokemon," the announcer stated.

Patrick called back his Furret, and then he took out another Pokeball which contained his Octillery. Patrick was now ready to bring Octillery back into the gym battle.

"Okay Octillery, lets see what you can do," Patrick replied sending out his Octillery once again.

Octillery was now going up against Claydol, and so far he hasn't even got a chance to attack. Patrick was desperate for progress as Claydol has to recharge from that Hyper Beam attack.

"Okay Octillery, we got to strike now. Use Water Pulse to knock Claydol around," Patrick commanded to his Octillery.

The Jet Pokemon was ready to fire away with Water Pulse. Octillery fired, and the attack was able to make contact with Claydol, but no damage was done which shocked Patrick.

"Sorry about that, Claydol use Psybeam," Cleo ordered.

Claydol fired up a Psybeam attack that blasted Octillery, and in just one blow Octillery was done for.

"Octillery is unable to battle, the winner is Claydol," the referee shouted.

"Unbelievable, Claydol knocked two of his Pokemon out with just one single attack. Now its sudden death where the next KO wins," the announcer explained.

Patrick was suddenly down to just one Pokemon. He took out his Pokeball and just tried to think like the Unknown Champion. He always found a way to win Pokemon battles no matter what, and Patrick must do the same.

"Okay, this doesn't seem like a good idea, but I got to do anything right now," Patrick said to himself, "Come on out Trapinch!"

Patrick tossed his Pokeball out and called out his Trapinch. It didn't seem Trapinch was going to fare well against the Clay Doll Pokemon, but they have a great connection with the desert which makes it Patrick's best bet.

"A Trapinch, how sad," Cleo replied, "Claydol use Ancientpower."

Claydol summoned rocks from the ground which shook up the entire battlefield, and Patrick and Trapinch were moving like crazy. The rocks started to come crashing down onto the sand, and Patrick had to act quickly.

"Hurry Trapinch, use Dig," Patrick retorted.

Trapinch avoided the attack by burrowing underground. Claydol didn't see Trapinch, and Cleo was having a hard time trying to spot Trapinch. Patrick notices that Claydol can't see Trapinch when it's underground which gave Patrick a golden opportunity.

"I think I know what to have Trapinch do," Patrick secretly said.

Patrick was feeling Trapinch's movement in the sand, and then he found the perfect moment as he felt Trapinch was right below Claydol.

"Trapinch, jump out and use Faint Attack," Patrick retorted.

The Ant Pit Pokemon busted out of the sand and pounded Claydol with Faint Attack. Claydol didn't see that coming, and Patrick was now in control once again.

"Follow it up with Crunch," Patrick commanded.

Trapinch opened its giant mouth and griped Claydol with Crunch. The effects of the bite did some damage to Claydol delievering the final blow.

"Claydol is unable to battle, the winner is Trapinch! The winner of this offical Pokemon Gym Batlle is Patrick Schmidl of Homewood," the referee announced.

"Wow, now that is what I like to call a comeback! Patrick's Trapinch is the big hero as it delivers a surprise attack from under the sand, and Patrick is victorious in the Ground Gym today defeating Cleo," the announcer announced.

"Yeah, we did it Trapinch," Patrick yelled out hugging Trapinch.

Cleo was disappointed as she called back her Claydol. She was pleased with its performance on the battlefield, and she had to give credit to Patrick.

"The bond you and your Pokemon carry is very powerful, that is the reason why you have won toady," Cleo explained.

"I know that Cleo, you put up a good fight too," Patrick complemented.

"Why thank you, and you keep up the good work as you only have more challenges ahead of you," Cleo told Patrick.

The crowd was rooting and cheering as the spotligh came on the two Pokemon trainers. Patrick was now going to be presented the Ground Token from Cleo.

"Patrick, for winning this battle, I here by give you the Ground Token," Cleo announced to Patrick.

Cleo handed Patrick the Ground Token, and he held it up in his fingertips. Patrick just smiled with joy as the crowd gave him a huge cheer.

Meagan and Katie were extremely happy that Patrick won against Cleo. As of now, they need to focus on their battles, and Meagan was next to face the princess of the desert among the group.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Patrick Schmidl defeats Cleo for the Ground Token**


	287. Ground Gym: Meagan VS Cleo

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Patrick just defeated Cleo for the Ground Token, and now the Puente sisters were waiting for their turn to go up against Cleo. After seven trainers came and gone, the bodyguard came out to announce the next name.

"Meagan Puente, report to the battle arena," the bodyguard called out.

"Alright, I'm on my way Katie," Meagan told her sister.

Katie waived Meagan goodbye as she entered the battle arena. Meagan came to an intense crowd that was waiting for her Pokemon battle with Cleo.

"Welcome to the Ground Gym, what is your name," Cleo replied.

"It's Meagan Puente, and I've come to get the Ground Token from you Cleo," Meagan announced.

"You want the Ground Token, well take me on and you can have your Ground Token," Cleo replied to Meagan.

Meagan wasn't afraid of Cleo. After seeing all of her Pokemon, she knew that she has to be a bit more cautious with her Claydol if she uses it.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the next challenger for the gym leader Cleo is Meagan Puente," the announcer said.

The referee came out with the wheel, and as usual explained the rules. Meagan gave the wheel a big spin, and the wheel landed on times two. Meagan and Cleo were going to engage in a double battle.

"The challenger and Cleo will face off in a Pokemon double battle," the announcer replied to everyone.

Meagan was all ready to deal with Cleo, and after watching her boyfriend's battle, she was more ready than ever.

"Welcome to the Ground Gym, in this corner we have the desert princess Cleo, and on this side is the challenger Meagan Puente. If the challenger beats the gym leader, she will be awarded the Ground Token. This will be a double battle where each trainer will send out two Pokemon at the same time! The trainer left standing is the winner, now let the battle begin," the referee anounced to everyone.

Meagan was ready to battle Cleo as they both take out two Pokeballs for their double battle against each other.

"Now, come on out Sandslash and Camerupt," Cleo yelled out sending out her Sandslash and Camerupt.

"Now then, Azumarill and Froslass, come on out," Meagan shouted sending out her Azumarill and Froslass.

Meagan had Froslass and Azumarill, and Cleo had Sandslash and Camerupt. This was going to be one great battle between the trainer and the gym leader.

"Shall we begin, Sandslash use Sand Tomb! Camerupt, use Magnitude," Cleo shouted.

Camerupt caused the ground to shake, and Sandslash whipped up a sand tornado using Sand Tomb.

"Azumarill, use Defense Curl! Froslass lift up Azumarill after it uses Defense Curl," Meagan commanded to Azumarill and Froslass.

Azumarill curled itself up with Defense Curl, and as the ground shook, Froslass picked up the Aqua Rabbit Pokemon to avoid the effects of Magnitude. Then Froslass carried Azumarill away from the Sand Tomb attack that was chasing the two across the battlefield.

"Froslass use Blizzard," Meagan yelled out.

Froslass turned around and began to drop Azumarill and use Blizzard on Sandslash's Sand Tomb attack. The Sand Tomb was broken and the sand was cold and hard once again which was bad for Sandslash and Camerupt.

"Great, now Azumarill use Water Gun," Meagan shouted.

Azumarill opened its mouth and shot out water for its Water Gun attack which hits Camerupt. The Eruption Pokemon was trying to endure the attack, but there wasn't anything it could do.

"Okay Camerupt, use Lava Plume," Cleo yelled out.

Camerupt unleashed lava from its humps to attack Froslass with Lava Plume. It did great damage as Froslass was getting terribly burnt.

"Froslass," Meagan cried.

"Oh dear, I think I fried your Froslass, too bad," Cleo replied.

Meagan didn't want Cleo to get away with what she was doing to Froslass, but then she had the perfect strategy. It had to involve her cooked Froslass and Azumarill.

"Froslass, fly over Camerupt," Meagan ordered.

Froslass fought through the pain and hovered over Camerupt, and Meagan was up to something. She then looked at Sandslash, and then her Azumarill.

"Now lets see how you can handle this, Azumarill use Rollout on Sandslash," Meagan shouted, "and make sure you send Sandslash flying at Froslass!"

"What, girl are you crazy? You're taking out your own Pokemon," Cleo retorted.

"I know what I'm doing," Meagan told Cleo.

"Alright then, Sandslash use Poison Sting on Azumarill," Cleo commanded.

Azumarill began to use Rollout while Sandslash attacked with Poison Sting. Azumarill was not getting effected by Sandslash's attack as it was rolling all over the sandy battlefield.

"Camerupt, use Eruption," Cleo shouted.

Camerupt was preparing to use Eruption, and then Azumarill got the perfect aim on Sandslash hitting it with Rollout sending it flying towards Froslass. The question was this, what is Meagan thinking.

"Now Azumarill, roll up into the air and use Water Gun," Meagan commanded.

Azumarill jumped into the air, and just when Sandslash was about to hit Froslass, Azumarill delivered the Water Gun attack to wash away both Sandslash and Froslass sending them downward towards Camerupt. The effects of Water Gun cured Froslass of its burns and they land inside Camerupt's hump as it's about to use Eruption.

"FROSLASS, ICY WIND," Meagan hollered.

Froslass heard from Meagan and used Icy Wind inside Camerupt's hump causing it to get frozen on the inside. When Eruption was finally used, Froslass and Azumarill got out of the way, but now Sandslash was caught as the attack burned Sandslash. The effects of Icy Wind caused Camerupt to shiver and fall to the ground, and the burns on Sandslash gave the Mouse Pokemon the KO.

"Both Sandslash and Camerupt are unable to battle, the winners are Froslass and Azumarill! The winner of this offical Pokemon gym battle is Meagan Puente pf Homewood," the referee announced.

"I don't know what Meagan was thinking of, but it worked! She has defeated Cleo for the Ground Token," the announcer shouted.

"Way to go you two, we did it," Meagan shouted in joy.

Azumarill and Froslass came up to Meagan and gave them a big hug. Everyone was rooting for Meagan as she just won, and Cleo was pretty impressed.

"What seems to be you just wanting to quit turns out to be for you to help you win," said Cleo, "Impressive."

"Your welcome Cleo, and may I say that this was a great battle we had," Meagan told Cleo.

"Indeed it was, and you have every right to be a winner today," Cleo responded.

Meagan and Cleo shared a joyous handshake after a good battle. The crowd was very energetic, and now the battle was truly over.

It was time for the token awarding ceremony as the spotlight now came on the two trainers in the middle of the battlefield.

"Meagan Puente, for your hard work in your battle with me, I give you the Ground Token," Cleo announced to Meagan.

Meagan picked up the coveted gym token as it was now in her hands. She has recieved her ninth gym token and only needs seven more. Katie was now going to face Cleo, and this was not going to be easy.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Meagan Puente defeated Cleo for the Ground Token**


	288. Ground Gym: Katie VS Cleo

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Now that both Patrick and Meagan prevailed against Cleo, all Katie has to do is win and they will be done in Cairo. Katie watched the next two trainers go up against Cleo, but they both would lose. Then Katie's name was called up.

"Katie Puente, to the battle arena," the bodyguard shouted.

Katie was now on her way to the sandy battlefield where she was now going to go up against Cleo. Patrick and Meagan already beaten her, and now she hopes for the group to have a triple victory.

"You must be my next competitor," Cleo said to Katie.

"You're darn right, I will beat you no matter what it takes," Katie told Cleo.

"Well see about that," Cleo smirked to Katie.

The crowd was getting energized as the next gym battle was about to begin. Cleo glared at Katie like she wasn't going to pull anything off.

"Our next challenger to face the Ground Gym leader Cleo is Katie Puente," the announcer said.

The referee came out with the wheel and explained the rules as usual. Katie gave the wheel a good spin, and the wheel landed on a two which meant Katie and Cleo were each going to duel it out with two Pokemon

"It will be two Pokemon for each trainer," the announcer said.

Katie and Cleo were now ready for combat, and the referee came in to get the two Pokemon trainers ready for their battle.

"Welcome to the Ground Gym, in this corner we have the desert princess Cleo, and on this side is the challenger Katie Puente. If the challenger beats the gym leader, she will be awarded the Ground Token. Each trainer will get to use two Pokemon, and the last one standing wins. Let the battle begin!" the referee anounced to everyone.

Katie got out her first Pokeball, and Cleo also got out her first Pokeball. Cleo was completely focused on winning this battle against Katie.

"It's Spheal time," Katie shouted sending out her Spheal.

"Now, come on out my beloved Sandslash," Cleo shouted sending out her Sandslash.

"Cleo's first Pokemon will be Sandslash, and Katie's first Pokemon will be Spheal. Lets see how this is going to work out," said the announcer.

Spheal and Sandslash were going up against each other. Katie was just determined to win while Cleo wants to wreck the party.

"Okay Sandslash, start it off with Sand-Attack," Cleo yelled out.

Sandslash attacked Spheal with Sand-Attack, and the Clap Pokemon got sand in its eyes. Spheal needed to get its chance to attack after taking that blow.

"Spheal, are you alright! Use Water Gun," Katie shouted.

Spheal opened its mouth and began to attack with Water Gun, but the Water Gun was wide left as Spheal couldn't see anything.

"Oh my, it looks like Spheal missed its target with Water Gun," the announcer commented.

"Okay Sandslash, use Dig," Cleo retorted.

Sandslash burrowed underground, and Spheal couldn't see where the Mouse Pokemon was. Katie needed to act quickly or else it's the end for Spheal.

"Spheal, hang in there. Use Frost Breath on the ground," Katie shouted.

Spheal was about to unleash its Frost Breath, but Sandslash headbutted Spheal out from under the ground sending it flying towards the ceiling.

"Now use Poison Sting," Cleo yelled out to her Sandslash.

Sandslash raised its claws in the air and blasted a bunch of needles using Poison Sting to hit Spheal in the air. Afterwards, Spheal was feeling the poison, and came crashing down to the ground after getting creamed by Sandslash. The Clap Pokemon Spheal could not continue.

"Spheal is unable to battle, the winner is Sandslash," the referee shouted.

"And Spheal is out of this battle, Katie is now down to her last Pokemon just like that. The leader Cleo still has both of her Pokemon," the announcer explained.

Katie couldn't believe that Spheal was defeated, and now she only has one Pokemon left. Katie took out her Pokeball and called out her next Pokemon.

"So, which Pokemon will be my next victim," Cleo asked.

"No more victims, because it's Prinplup time," Katie yelled out sending out Prinplup.

Katie calls out Prinplup as the Penguin Pokemon was ready to take on Sandslash. She was hoping that her Prinplup can get the job done for Katie.

"Katie's last Pokemon is Prinplup, will it beat Sandslash," the announcer questioned.

"Sandslash use Swift," Cleo yelled out.

"Prinplup, dodge and use Metal Claw," Katie shouted.

Sandslash scattered a whole bunch of stars around using Swift, and Prinplup managed to avoid the attack. The Penguin Pokemon came up to Sandslash and delivered a big blow with Metal Claw.

"No, Sandslash," Cleo cried.

"Now use Bubble," Katie commanded.

Prinplup used Bubble to knock Sandslash around, and then it was defeated.

"Sandslash is unable to battle, the winner is Prinplup," the referee shouted.

"Prinplup comes out and takes care of business, and now Cleo is down to her last Pokemon. What Pokemon is she going to use against Prinplup," the announcer questioned.

"Good job, but now its time to put an end to this. Go Claydol," Cleo shouted sending out her Claydol.

Katie remembers seeing Sneavely's Claydol at Rayquaza's Tower, and she knew how tough it was. Katie and her Prinplup now needed to overcome this Claydol in order to win the Ground Token.

"Cleo is choosing Claydol, and Katie is sticking with Prinplup. If Katie can beat Claydol, then she will win the Ground Token," the announcer explained.

"Shall we get started, Claydol use Psybeam," Cleo yelled out.

Claydol powered up a Psybeam attack, and Prinplup was ready to strike right back against Claydol.

"Now Prinplup, use Bubblebeam," Katie commanded.

Prinplup blasted its Bubblebeam, and Claydol used Psybeam right back. The two Pokemon attacks came together, and Psybeam easily overpowered Bubblebeam knocking Prinplup around.

"Prinplup, hurry use Aqua Ring," Katie cried.

"Claydol, use Extrasensory," Cleo ordered.

Prinplup was preparing to use Aqua Ring, but Claydol came in right in time to use Extrasensory. Prinplup couldn't get Aqua Ring going in time, and the Penguin Pokemon's body was getting beaten by the psychic powers of Claydol.

"Prinplup, hurry use Aqua Ring once again," Katie retorted.

"Hyper Beam," Cleo commanded.

Claydol blasted a Hyper Beam attack at Prinplup, and it caused a big explosion that just devastated Katie seeing that her Prinplup was getting creamed. After the smoke cleared, Prinplup was seen standing, but then fell to the ground in defeat.

"Prinplup is unable to battle, the winner is Claydol! The winner of this offical Pokemon gym battle is the gym leader Cleo," the referee announced.

"The gym leader has won again, Katie Puente is denied victory as her Prinplup is finished off by Cleo's Claydol," the announcer said.

Katie couldn't believe that she just lost to Cleo. She wasn't holding back against the young Pokemon trainer.

"Good job Claydol," Cleo said to her Claydol patting it on the back(where ever that is) "I have won, now please leave the arena as I prepare for my next victim."

Katie called back her Prinplup and just walked off the battlefield disappointed. Katie just knew that she could come back and try again, but she wants to be ready for that moment.

Patrick and Meagan were waiting outside giving Katie a hug, and it wasn't one of their sandwhich hugs, it was a thoughtful hug.

"I'm sorry you lost Katie," Meagan said to her sister.

"It's okay sis, this loss hasn't held me back. I'll just train for a few days and then I will try again for the Ground Token," Katie explained to her sister.

"Katie, do whatever you need to do to make yourself better," Patrick said to Katie.

"Okay, I'm going to give my Pokemon rest, and then tommorow I'll begin training," Katie replied.

Katie may have lost, but she isn't going to give up. She now feels stronger, and decided that she will train for a little bit before going up against Cleo again.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Katie Puente loses to Cleo**


	289. Ground Gym: Sibling Showdown Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Out in the plains where it was beautiful outside, we see Mark and Jake Tonkel, along with CJ and Heather Kurowski. There was a beautiful mountain landscape in front of them as they were enjoying their lunch.

"I can't believe how many Pokemon are with us," Mark said.

"I agree with you all, look at all of these Pokemon," CJ commented.

Mark had his Wartotle, Plusle, Kirlia, Hitmonlee, and Gible enjoying their lunch. Jake along with his Monferno, Minun, Quagsire, Hitmonchan, and Bagon were enjoying their meals. The Tonkels twins also had new additions to their teams as they both managed to get an Eevee.

CJ was enjoying lunch with his Bibarel, Staravia, Hippopotas, Meditite, and a Rhyhorn that he caught during his travels. Heather had her Masquerain, Kricketune, Paras, Venomoth, and a Corphish that she got while the four trainers went fishing. Just like the Tonkel twins, CJ and Heather also managed to get Eevees as well.

"Isn't it great that we each got an Eevee," Jake commented.

"Yeah, we got so many Pokemon while we were on the road," Heather mentioned.

"Hey, why don't we all battle right now," CJ suggested.

"I don't feel like another tag battle," Jake moaned.

"No, sibling against sibling. First will be me and Heather, and then you two," CJ explained.

'Not a problem at all," Mark replied, "and why don't I referee since we have enough people to watch the battle."

The old was riding a wagon and heard Mark was going to referee. He started to cry and just rode away like he was riding into the sunset.

Both CJ and Heather were on opposite sides with Mark on the middle side refereeing the battling, and Jake just sitting down to watch.

"This Pokemon battle between CJ Kurowski and Heather Kurowski will now begin! Each trainer may use up to three Pokemon, and the last one standing wins! Let the battle begin," Mark announced.

The four trainers agreed not to have their Eevees on the battlefield until they were ready. Right now CJ and Heather had other Pokemon in their arsenal that they could use against each other.

"For my first Pokemon, I choose Meditite," CJ yelled out sending out his Meditie.

"Okay then, I choose Venomoth," Heather shouted bringing out her Venomoth.

The battle was under way as Meditite and Venomoth were going at it with each other. This was going to be one good Pokemon battle.

"Meditite, lets start things off with Calm Mind," CJ shouted to Meditite.

"Venomoth, use Gust," Heather yelled out.

Meditite was using Calm Mind to get its focus, but then got knocked away by Venomoth who used Gust to blow Meditite away. Meditite got back up on its feet and was ready to counter attack.

"Meditite, fight back with Force Palm," CJ commanded.

Meditite came right at Venomoth with Force Palm, but the Poison Moth Pokemon evaded the attack very swiftly causing Meditite to fall flat on its face.

"Meditite," CJ called out.

"Alright Venomoth, lets use Psybeam on Meditite," Heather yelled out.

Venomoth blasted a Psybeam attack right at the Meditate Pokemon. Meditite was getting severly hurt and tried to do what it can to fight back.

"Meditite, use Recover," CJ retorted.

Meditite used Recover to heal most of the damage it took while it was caught in the grip of Venomoth's Psybeam. Heather wasn't surprised that Meditite used Recover, but now she had some more work to do.

"I won't let Recover be my downfall, Venomoth use Signal Beam," Heather ordered.

Venomoth was ready to fire a colorful Signal Beam attack right at Meditite. CJ didn't have time for Meditite to react as Signal Beam made a direct hit on the Meditate Pokemon knocking it out of commission.

"Meditite is unable to battle, the winner is Venonoth," Mark shouted.

Heather drew first blood in this Pokemon battle. Meditite didn't get much of a shot to go up against Venomoth, and now CJ has to pick his second Pokemon.

"Alright, for my next Pokemon I choose Rhyhorn," CJ exclaimed sending out his Rhyhorn.

Rhyhorn was a ground type Pokemon, and since Venomoth can fly, the ground attacks won't have any effect. Rhyhorn did have some other attacks that it could turn to for the battle with the Poison Moth Pokemon.

"Rhyhorn I see, can it beat my Venomoth," Heather questioned.

"I bet it can, Rhyhorn use Scary Face," CJ told Rhyhorn.

The Spikes Pokemon brought out a frightening face that Venomoth ended up laying its eyes on. The Poison Moth Pokemon was scared to its feet even though it didn't really have any.

"Follow it up with Horn Attack," CJ commanded.

Rhyhorn jumped up and struck the still Venomoth with Horn Attack bringing it to the ground. Venomoth was now feeling weakened by Rhyhorn.

"Venomoth," Heather called out.

"Alright Rhyhorn, finish it off with Rock Blast," CJ shouted.

Rhyhorn started to blast rocks from its mouth, which started up a nasty Rock Blast attack that knocked Venomoth out of the battle, and made Rhyhorn victorious.

"Venomoth is unable to battle, the winner is Rhyhorn," Mark shouted.

Now the battle was even at one thanks to CJ's Rhyhorn. Heather was ready to bring out her second Pokemon, and she now meant business.

"Alright CJ, lets see how you do against my Corphish," Heather yelled out bringing out her Corphish.

The Rufffian Pokemon Corphish was up against the Spikes Pokemon Rhyhorn. Corphish had the bigger advantage because Corphish is a water type Pokemon and Rhyhorn is a rock and ground type Pokemon. Type advantage or no type advantage, it wasn't going to decide the battle.

"Are you ready to continue this CJ," Heather asked.

"You bet I am," CJ answered, "Rhyhorn use Bulldoze!"

"Corphish, use Harden," Heather retorted.

Rhyhorn was charging at Corphish with Bulldoze, but Corphish prevents itsefl from feeling anything by using Harden. The Ruffian Pokemon was getting pushed back, but no damage was being done.

"Good job Corphish, now use Vicegrip," Heather commanded.

Corphish came right at Rhyhorn with a Vicegrip attack, but there was barley any damage done because Vicegrip was a normal attack, and Rhyhorn was a rock type Pokemon.

"Seriously, Vicegrip is going to work on a rock type Pokemon, what are you thinking Heather," CJ commented.

"Okay, not one of my best ideas," Heather muttered.

"Lets see how Corphish can handle this, Rhyhorn use Drill Run," CJ commanded to his Rhyhorn.

Now the Spikes Pokemon delivered a heavy march right at Corphish shoving it all the way to the ground with Drill Run, and Corphish felt a bit weakened.

"Great, now use Stone Edge," CJ ordered.

Rhyhorn was about to finish Corphish off with Stone Edge, but Heather didn't want to go down so easily. Heather and Corphish were going to do everything they can to fight back against CJ's Rhyhorn.

"I won't give up, Corphish when Rhyhorn comes right at you, use Crabhammer," Heather commanded to her Corphish.

Rhyhorn was closing in on Corphish with Stone Edge, but right when it was about to make impact, Corphish delivered the big blow which was a Crabhammer that knocked Rhyhorn all the way to the other side.

"What the," CJ mumbled.

"Now Corphish, attack with Bubblebeam," Heather yelled out.

Corphish hopped in the air and fired off a Bubblebeam attack right at Rhyhorn. The bubbles hit Rhyhorn delivering devastating damage, and knocking it out of the battle.

"Rhyhorn is unable to battle, the winner is Corphish," Mark shouted.

Heather was pretty happy that her Corphish was getting better, and was strong enough to knock out CJ's Rhyhorn. CJ was down to his last Pokemon, and he was hoping for something good to happen.

"Are you going to give up CJ," Heather asked.

"I don't think so, for my final Pokemon I choose Hippopotas," CJ yelled out sending out his Hippopotas.

Hippopotas was now going to have to be the hero for CJ in this Pokemon battle. It however ran into another roadblock, Hippopotas is also a ground type Pokemon that was weak against water attacks which was bad news.

"Seriously, you're going to let Hippopotas do your job. I got this in the bag, Corphish use Crunch," Heather told her Corphish.

Corphish was attempting to use Crunch on Hippopotas, but not much was done as the Hippo Pokemon didn't feel much from the Ruffian Pokemon.

"Whoa, good job with Hippopotas's defense," Heather complemented.

"Thanks Heather, lets see how you like Hippopotas's Crunch attack," CJ said.

Hippopotas came out and used Crunch on Corphish. Heather needed to get Corphish protected by its Crunch attack.

"Corphish, hurry and use Protect," Heather retorted.

Corphish protected itself from Hippopotas's Crunch by using Protect. The Hippo Pokemon jolted backwards as the attack didn't work, but Corphish was starting to feel tired.

"Don't give in now Corphish," Heather said to the Ruffian Pokemon.

"Now it's my turn, Hippopotas use Take Down," CJ commanded.

Hippopotas came running at Corphish with Take Down, and then the massive impact of the attack sent the Ruffian Pokemon flying towards the ground thus defeating it.

"Corphish is unable to battle, the winner is Hippopotas," Mark shouted.

Corphish was down and out, and Hippopotas was up still standing. Heather was down to just one Pokemon, and she was ready to take on her own brother.

"You're doing a good job, but I have to leave this to Paras," Heather said to her brother, "Paras, go!"

Heather tossed her Pokeball and sent out her Paras to take on Hippopotas. Eyes were on each other as the battle was raging on between CJ and Heather.

"Hippopotas, use Dig," CJ told his Hippopotas.

Hippopotas dug a hole and went underground to try and catch the Mushroom Pokemon off guard. Heather had a better idea for his Hippopotas.

"Hey Paras, why don't you use Stun Sport in that hole," Heather told her Paras.

The Mushroom Pokemon shot out a Stun Spore attack that Hippopotas didn't see. The Hippo Pokemon was getting numb, and Paras went into the hole to confront Hippopotas.

"I was trying to attack Paras from underground, I never thought it could do that," CJ said.

"Well, you need to think a little more carefully," Heather told her brother, "Paras use Slash!"

Paras was under the ground, and it delivered the massive uppercut to Hippopotas sending it out from the under the ground. Then Paras came out looking at the Hippo Pokemon when it started to glow.

"Huh, Paras," Heather questioned.

Paras changed form as it was evolving into a new Pokemon. Paras has now become Parasect, and Hippopotas wasn't expecting that to happen.

"Is that a Parasect," Jake questioned.

"You're darn right," Heather answered, "Parasect, use X-Scissor!"

Parasect had its eyes right on Hippopotas, and then it deliverd a massive X-Scissor attack that knocked Hippopotas to the ground, and it was unable to continue. The battle was finally over.

"Hippopotas is unable to battle, the winner is Parasect! The winner of this Pokemon battle is Heather Kurowski," Mark announced.

"Good job Parasect, you put up a good fight," Heather said to her Parasect after winning the battle against her brother.

"Nicely done Heather, keep up the good work," CJ commented.

Heather was patting her newly evolved Parasect on the back, while CJ cared for his Hippopotas. Now the next battle was going to begin, this time between the Tonkel twins, Mark and Jake.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Heather Kurowski defeats CJ Kurowski in a Pokemon battle**

**Mark Tonkel: Caught an Eevee**

**Jake Tonel: Caught an Eevee**

**CJ Kurowski: Caught a Rhyhorn and an Eevee**

**Heather Kurowski: Paras evolved into Parasect**

**Caught a Corphish and an Eevee**


	290. Ground Gym: Sibling Showdown Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

After Heather was victorious over CJ, Mark and Jake got prepared for thier Pokemon battle. Heather went to the sidelines to watch while CJ took over the duties of being the referee.

"This Pokemon battle between Mark Tonkel and Jake Tonkel will now begin! Each trainer may use up to three Pokemon. Let the battle begin," CJ announced.

"Are you ready Jake," Mark asked.

"You bet I am bro," Jake replied.

The Tonkel twins each took out a Pokeball as the two were ready for battle. Heather just sat around and watched the two duel it out.

"For my first Pokemon, I choose Hitmonlee," Mark shouted sending out his Hitmonlee.

"Okay then, I choose Hitmonchan," Jake yelled out sending out his Hitmonchan.

A nice matchup between Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan was about to take place as Mark and Jake were prepared to battle.

"Hitmonlee use Mind Reader," Mark shouted.

"Hitmonchan use Agility," Jake retorted.

Hitmonlee used Mind Reader to know every move that Hitmonchan was going to use while Hitmonchan raised its speed with Agility.

"Okay Hitmonlee, use Hi Jump Kick," Mark yelled out to his Hitmonlee.

"Hitmonchan, counter with Bullet Punch," Jake shouted to his Hitmonchan.

Hitmonlee used Hi Jump Kick to attack Hitmonchan while Hitmonchan struck the foot of Hitmonlee with Bullet Punch. Both sides looked equally strong as if they could knock each other out.

"Okay, I'm not holding back this time. Hitmonlee use Mega Kick to knock out that Hitmonchan," Mark shouted.

"I will not back down either, especially to my twin brother. Hitmonchan use your Focus Punch to deliver the big blow to Hitmonlee," Jake hollered.

Hitmonlee came at Hitmonchan with Mega Kick while Hitmonchan came at Hitmonlee with Focus Punch. Both the Kicking Pokemon and the Punching Pokemon were knocked out by the blows.

"Both Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan are unable to battle," CJ shouted.

Mark and Jake were always evenly matched up no matter what. There never was a time when the other brother was better than the other, and this is what happens when they battle all the time.

"Wow, I think that might be a twin thing, or they are just that good," Heather said to herself watching the battle.

Mark and Jake were now on their second Pokemon as they were both ready to continue the battle against one another.

"Now for my second Pokemon, I choose Kirlia," Mark yelled out sending out his Kirlia.

"For me, I choose Quagsire," Jake yelled out sending out his Quagsire.

Mark was going with Kirlia while Jake was going to use his Quagsire. The Emotion Pokemon and the Water Fish Pokemon were now going to go at it in round two.

"Okay Kirlia, use Calm Mind to get your mind all cleared up," Mark told his Kirlia.

"Hey Quagsire, lets bring in some rain by using your Rain Dance," Jake announced to his Quagsire.

The Water Fish Pokemon summoned a rainstorm by using Rain Dance while the Emotion Pokemon was getting uneffected by the rain using Calm Mind. Then Quagsire and Kirlia were ready to battle.

"Now get a taste of Kirlia's power, use Psychic," Mark commanded.

"Oh yeah, Quagsire use Muddy Water," Jake ordered.

Quagsire got the Muddy Water to come out, and it would hit Kirlia. While Kirlia was dealing damage from Quagsire's Muddy Water, the Emotion Pokemon sent the attack right back at Quagsire. Kirlia took some pretty good damage from Muddy Water, and so did Quagsire when Kirlia used Psychic to bring the attack back. However, this would knock both Pokemon out of the battle.

"Both Kirlia and Quagsire are unable to battle," CJ shouted.

Mark and Jake were each down two Pokemon, and they only had one Pokemon left to battle with. Mark called back his Kirlia, and Jake called back his Quagsire. Now they were ready to send out their last Pokemon.

"It's now or never, I choose Gible," Mark yelled out sending out his Gible.

"Okay then, lets fight dragon with dragon," Jake shouted bringing out his Bagon.

It was going to be Gible against Bagon to decide who was going to win this three on three Pokemon battle between the Tonkel twins.

"Gible, start it off with Slash," Mark commanded to his Gible.

"Bagon, attack Gible with Crunch," Jake ordered to his Bagon.

Gible came at Bagon with a Slash attack while Bagon was ready for Gible to come nearby so it could use its mouth to use Crunch. Gible tried to reach with Slash, but Bagon's Crunch was just too much as Gible struggled inside.

"Gible, don't give in. We can find a way to win this," Mark called out to his Gible.

After hearing Mark's voice, Gible started to find the power within and began to glow. It was now time for Gible to evolve as it changed form and became a new Pokemon.

"Whoa, it looks like your Gible has evolved," Jake commented.

"I know, its now a Gabite," Mark told Jake,

Heather took out her Pokemon Scanner to get an update on Gabite. After admiring the evolution, the Pokemon battle was back under way.

"No time to celebrate, I got to win a battle right here. Gabite, use Dual Chop," Mark shouted.

"Bagon, strike back with Zen Headbutt," Jake commanded.

Gabite brought out its arms and came at Bagon with its Dual Chop, while Bagon was closing in with Zen Headbutt. The two attacks met, and Gabite took a vicious blow from Zen Headbutt, but that was right after Gabite struck Bagon with Dual Chop. Both Pokemon were still standing, and had enough for one more attack.

"Gabite," Mark replied.

"Bagon," Jake responded.

"Dragon Claw," they both shouted in union.

Gabite and Bagon both attacked at the same time with Dragon Claw, but the power of those two attacks knocked them both off their feet, and delivering the KO.

"Both Gabite and Bagon are unable to battle, this Pokemon battle is a draw," CJ announced.

Mark and Jake were pretty pleased with their performances on the battlefield, but no one was much more happy then Jake's brother Mark.

"Mark, congratulations on Gible evolving," Jake complemented.

"Thank you Jake, now with this Gabite, we can get stronger and come closer to the Pokemon Grand Prix," Mark explained.

"I know what you mean, and now that Paras has evolved into Parasect, my chances of getting into the Pokemon Grand Prix seem pretty good," Heather explained.

"We all had a good battle today, and this is going to help us out in the long run," CJ told everyone.

Mark, Jake, CJ, and Heather all gathered around and enjoyed their success as they are now ready to continue their Pokemon journey. Much was learned for the four trainers that they all are doing pretty good, and they hope for much more to come.

As they were gathering up to depart, there was a survallience van that just came out of nowhere spying on Mark, Jake, CJ, and Heather. Someone came out, and they didn't know who that person was.

"Mark and Jake Tonkel," the being asked.

"Yes," both Mark and Jake replied.

"CJ and Heather Kurowski," the being asked.

"Yes,' both CJ and Heather answered.

"All four of you are coming with me, you'll all under arrest," the being shouted.

"What did we do," Jake questioned.

"No time for that, get in the van," the being yelled out.

Mark, Jake, CJ, and Heather were forced into the survallience van. They had no idea what just happened, and why they were in there. The only thing that was running through their heads now was where were they going.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Mark Tonkel, Jake Tonkel, CJ Kurowski, and Heather Kurowski are taken by a man inside a survallience van**

**Mark Tonkel and Jake Tonkel wind up in a draw**

**Mark Tonkel: Gible evolves into Gabite**


	291. Ground Gym: Things Get Bitter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Patrick and Meagan both won in the Ground Gym, but Katie was unable to. The group was staying in Cairo so she can get better and prepare for her next battle against Cleo.

Katie didn't let her defeat to Cleo get to her, all she just did was let it go and train harder for the next battle.

"Prinplup, show me your Bubblebeam," Katie told her Prinplup.

Prinplup opened its mouth and brought out a whole bunch of bubbles. Prinplup's Bubblebeam was pretty strong thanks to some training.

"Wow, it looks like Prinplup is starting to get a little better," Patrick commented.

"Yeah, she needs to get their water attacks better and she will be ready in no time," Meagan explained.

Patrick wasn't very sure if that was the best idea for Katie. He had another idea that probably could work.

"Meagan sweetie, stronger water attacks aren't the answer. What Katie needs is to use her mind and think of the advantages she does have," Patrick told Meagan.

"I know, and that's why Katie is getting her Prinplup and Spheal stronger," Meagan told Patrick.

"No, I meant to say that she needs to think of other advantages. Like she should try using Swablu," Patrick explained.

"Patrick, Swablu isn't strong enough to defeat any of Cleo's Pokemon," said Meagan.

"I don't mean that, it's because Swablu is a flying type and this is a ground type Pokemon Gym. If Katie were to use Swablu, that will wipe out a whole bunch of possiblities for Cleo," Patrick explained.

"Patrick, Swablu can't get the job done," Meagan said.

"This is not about brutal strength, this is about strategy. Ground attacks have zero effect on a flying Pokemon," Patrick explained.

"Does that really help Katie win though," Meagan questioned.

Katie was hearing the debate between Patrick and Meagan. She decided to take a break from her training, and see what was going on.

"Patrick, Meagan, what are you two talking about," Katie asked.

"Katie, do you think you should use more powerful water attacks, or have Swablu come in and use its flying ability to avoid getting hit by most of the attacks," Patrick asked.

"Patrick, can I do what I want in this battle. This isn't your battle, its mine, but thanks for giving me that suggestion," Katie told Patrick.

"You're welcome," Patrick replied.

"Katie, Swablu isn't strong enough," Meagan retorted.

"Sis, you got to have faith in yourself sometimes. You can't just always listen to people," Katie explained.

"But it looked like you listened to Patrick there," Meagan mentioned.

"I know I did sis, its okay to listen to some people sometimes, but not all the time," Katie explained.

Patrick and Meagan's heated debate really got Katie a bit irritated. Meagan is thinking that stronger attacks from her Pokemon will help her win, and Patrick believes its thinking what has to be done.

"Maybe I should just train alone," Katie said.

"Wait, we can stop," Meagan replied.

"No, I think this would help," Katie told Meagan.

She took her Prinplup and walked away while Meagan and Patrick just sat there and watched. Patrick wasn't very happy with that, and neither was Meagan.

"Way to go Patrick, you drove Katie away," Meagan reamed to Patrick.

"I'm sorry, I'm just trying to help her out," Patrick replied.

"You can't just always think you're right, you have to be wrong sometimes," Meagan told her boyfriend.

"Listen, its like you're making her do everything you want her to do," Patrick explained.

The two continued to bicker, as Katie was now in a secluded place where she can train her Pokemon in peace. Patrick and Meagan's arguing wasn't going to do any better for her as she prepared to train her Pokemon.

"I can't stand it when those two fight," Katie said to herself, "but I got to get my mind off of that."

Katie, Prinplup, and all of her Pokemon started to show off their attacks to make sure they were good enough for Cleo when they entered the Ground Gym for their rematch. Katie was feeling determined to win her battle.

"Great work everyone, now lets step it up a notch," Katie yelled out to all of her Pokemon.

Then a familiar face finds Katie once again. Katie saw the boy coming, and thought it was Patrick again. She was going to tell him to leave her alone, but then she sees that she got a surprise visit from Baron Grasse.

"Baron, is that you," Katie asked.

"Yes it is Katie, its so good to see you again," Baron happily said to Katie.

"Baron, I missed you," Katie exclaimed hugging Baron.

Baron was so hyped to see Katie once again, because she had a crush on Baron. Katie admitted it back when they were getting near Brasillia that she had a crush on him, and she got his e-mail address.

"So Baron, I've seen what you've been doing since we last met, and I have to say that I'm pretty impressed," Katie told Baron.

"I know, getting nine gym tokens is a big accomplishment," Baron said.

"What, you have nine," Katie asked.

"Of course, I just got my Ground Token yesterday," Baron told Katie showing her the Ground Token that he won.

"Oh my gosh, I was going to get the Ground Token, but I lost," Katie explained, "and as of right now, I only have eight."

"It's alright, you'll do better the next time," Baron stated, "but why don't we see all of our Pokemon while were here."

"Sure, and you already are seeing my Pokemon," Katie replied showing him her Prinplup, Vigoroth, Pikachu, Spheal, Swablu, and Meowth.

Baron was impressed, and then he took out his Pokeballs to send his Pokemon out so Katie can get a nice look at them in person.

"Hey everyone, come on out," Baron yelled out sending out all of his Pokemon.

Katie took a look at all of his Pokemon, and saw his Munchlax, Stunky, and Slugma from before. There were three other Pokemon Baron had that Katie didn't know he had, because there was a Cacnea that Katie never saw, an Eevee that he managed to get, and his Drowzee that has evolved into a Hypno.

"Amazing to see Munchlax, Stunky, and Slugma, but I never have seen Hypno, Cacnea, and Eevee," Katie explained.

"Yeah, you have met Drowzee. It evolved while I was traveling, and I managed to get a Cacnea and Eevee during my adventures," Baron told Katie.

"Ah, that is cool," Katie replied.

Katie was excited to look at all of Baron's Pokemon, and then she knew what she wanted to do with him, have a battle with him.

"Hey Baron, do you want to have a Pokemon battle," Katie asked, "just to get me warmed up before my gym battle."

"Katie, I would do anything for you. I love to have a Pokemon battle with you," Baron answered.

"Did someone say a Pokemon battle," the old man said popping out of nowhere.

The two were just annoyed by the old man, but they were ready to have a battle. Katie had a good feeling that a Pokemon battle was just what she needed.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Katie Puente runs into Baron Grasse**

**Baron Grasse: Drowzee evolved into Hypno**

** Caught an Eevee**


	292. Ground Gym: Katie VS Baron

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

The old man just took his usual position as the referee, and Katie and Baron each took different sides to prepare for their battle. This battle was mostly to help Katie prepare for her rematch against Cleo.

"This Pokemon battle between the trainer on my left, and the trainer on my right will now begin! Each trainer will be allowed to use two Pokemon in this battle, now let us begin," the old man announced.

It was two Pokemon for each trainer, and Katie and Baron were all prepared to go up against each other. Katie didn't care if she won or lost, just as long as she saw some improvement from her Pokemon.

"Now, I choose Cacnea," Baron shouted sending out his Cacnea.

"Okay now, it's Swablu time," Katie yelled out sending out her Swablu.

In a friendly Pokemon battle, Katie's Swablu was up against Baron's Cacnea. Katie hoped to see some good progress in this battle.

"Cacnea, lets begin with Ingrain," Baron yelled out.

Cacnea puts its roots in the ground to use Ingrain so it can suck up nutrients.

"Swablu, use Mist," Katie shouted.

Swablu unleashed a Mist that covered up the entire battlefield, and Cacnea wasn't able to see anything. The Cotton Bird Pokemon was hiding pretty well in the mist it created, and Baron had a way to get back.

"If it can be misty, then why not have a sandstorm. Cacnea use Sandstorm," Baron commanded to his Cacnea.

Cacnea whirled up a Sandstorm that also covered the battlefield, and Swablu was having a hard time seeing. The mist went away, and the Cactus Pokemon got its eyes on Swablu.

"Good job Cacnea, now use Needle Arm," Baron ordered.

"Swablu, fight the sandstorm and use Aerial Ace," Katie retorted.

Cacnea was coming at Swablu with Needle Arm, but the Cotton Bird Pokemon dove down and struck Cacnea's arm with Aerial Ace. The Cactus Pokemon was hurt, and Katie now had a good chance to win.

"Now use Fury Attack," Katie shouted.

Swablu pecked rapidly at Cacnea with Fury Attack, and Cacnea fell down on its back in defeat.

"Cacnea is unable to battle, the winner is Swablu," the old man shouted.

"Good job Swablu," Katie commented to Swablu.

Swablu happily flapped its wings as it beat Cacnea, and now Baron had just one more Pokemon. Katie was feeling pretty good about herself after that, and she just wanted more.

"Now, its time to send out Hypno," Baron announced to Katie bringing out his Hypno.

The Hypnosis Pokemon was prepared to face Swablu, but it knew not to under estimate the power of Katie's Pokemon.

"Hypno, use Psychic," Baron yelled out

Hypno showed some pretty strong powers when it was using Psychic. Swablu couldn't feel its body, and then it just felt weak and collasped to the ground.

"Swablu is unable to battle, the winner is Hypno," the old man shouted.

Swablu was down after just one move, but it didn't bother Katie one bit. She was ready to send out her second Pokemon to go up against Hypno.

"Okay now, its Prinplup time," Katie shouted bringing out her Prinplup.

Katie's Prinplup was now in the battle taking on Baron's Hypno. Katie wasn't looking for a win, she was looking to get better.

"Show me what you got Katie, Hypno use Psybeam," Baron yelled out.

"Prinplup, use Water Sport," Katie commanded.

Hypno used Psybeam, and then Prinplup came right back with Water Sport pushing the Psybeam back at the Hypnosis Pokemon which dealt some damage.

"Now use Metal Claw," Katie shouted.

Prinplup attacked Hypno with Metal Claw, and then Hypno was knocked out and the battle was over.

"Hypno is unable to battle, the winner is Prinplup! The winner of this offical Pokemon battle is the trainer on my right," the old man announced as he grabbled a Drifblim that came by and floated away.

Katie gave Prinplup a pat on the back after it defeated Hypno. Baron was mostly holding back so that he didn't hurt any of her Pokemon.

"You did a pretty good job Katie," Baron commented.

"Why thank you Baron, I just had to listen to myself a little bit and I can win," Katie explained.

"Listen to yourself," Baron questioned.

"Well, my sister and her boyfriend were having an arguement about how I should approach my gameplan," Katie told Baron.

"Tell me everything Katie," Baron replied.

Katie sat down and talked with Baron about the events that occured when Meagan says she has to get her Pokemon stronger, and Patrick said that she needs to think a little more in battles.

Patrick and Meagan were out looking for Katie, and they still bickered at each other.

"This is your fault Patrick," Meagan yelled.

"Meagan, I was trying to give her some good advice," Patrick told Meagan.

Then the two saw Katie and Baron together as they were walking towards the two. Patrick and Meagan were relieved that Katie was okay, and surprised to see that Baron was with her.

"Katie, you're alright," Meagan cried hugging Katie, "I'm sorry we argued."

"Is that Baron," Patrick asked Katie.

"Yes it is Patrick," Katie answered.

"Hey Meagan, hey Patrick. Long time no see," Baron replied.

Patrick and Meagan kindly greeted Baron, but they didn't have the urge to do any of their lovey dovey things towards Katie and Baron.

"Thanks for finding Katie for us," Meagan responded.

"Your welcome, and she told me everything by the way," Baron explained.

"You told him about our arguement," Meagan questioned.

"It was bothering me, and I needed to get it out," Katie told Patrick and Meagan.

Katie talked about the extra training she did by herself, and the battle she had with Baron. Afterwards Katie was now feeling ready for her gym battle.

"Tommorow, I'm going back into the Ground Gym and I will beat Cleo," Katie said.

"Are you sure you're strong enough," Meagan asked.

"Are you going to take my advice," Patrick questioned.

"Patrick, Meagan, I think it would be best if you didn't come to the gym tommorow. You two might be a distraction because you might put pressure on me to do those things, so I want to go solo," Katie explained.

"What," Meagan responded.

"Katie, I'll leave you alone, this is your battle not ours," Patrick replied.

"Patrick, that's a nice offer, but I want to go alone. Baron can come by to root for me in the crowd tommorow," Katie told everyone.

"Sure, I love to watch you," Baron responded.

"Okay, well I'm going back to the Pokemon Center to give my Pokemon some rest for tommorow," Katie replied.

Katie walked away and headed back to the Pokemon Center while Patrick, Meagan, and Baron just watched.

"We have been with her our entire journey, and she doesn't want us to be there tommorow," Patrick stuttered.

"You two should be ashamed of yourselves, your bickering really bothered Katie and she doesn't want the grudge to carry on over," Baron replied, "maybe its for the best Katie goes on her own."

"I guess you're right," Meagan replied.

Katie was making sure she only focused on her gym battle, not on Patrick and Meagan. Keeping them out of the building tommorow was probably the best thing for her, and having Baron to come and watch was even more amazing. Now the focus is on beating Cleo and getting the Ground Token.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Katie Puente defeats Baron Grasse in a Pokemon battle**

**Baron Grasse joins the group**


	293. Ground Gym: Going Alone

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

After a few days of training, Katie was ready to make her way to the Ground Gym. She got her Pokemon from the Pokemon Center, and they were all rested up ready for battle.

"Are you sure you don't want us to come," Patrick questioned.

"Patrick, Meagan, I want to do this on my own," Katie told the two.

"Okay, we will watch you on TV here in the Pokemon Center if you don't want us to come and cheer you on," Meagan replied.

"Alright, and you're coming, aren't you Baron," Katie asked.

"Katie, I would do anything for you. You give it everything you got, and win," Baron encouraged to Katie.

"Thanks Baron," Katie replied.

Katie and Baron were on their way to the Ground Gym leaving Patrick and Meagan behind. The two entered the gym, but Baron took a different route in the lobby heading for the crowd while Katie went through the challenger route.

"Good luck Katie," Baron responded.

"Thank you very much," Katie said blowing a kiss.

Baron just giggled after Katie did that, and Katie felt a little embrassed that she did that with Baron. Katie went through the Ground Gym Trials once again, and began to wait for her chance to get on the battlefield. At last, Katie's turn was coming, and Cleo saw her all pumped up.

"Hello again Cleo, you remember me," Katie asked.

"Yeah, I beat you before. Are you here to lose again," Cleo asked.

"No, I'm here to win this time," Katie responded.

"Oh, you lost to me once, and you will lose to me again," Cleo told Katie.

Katie ignored what Cleo said, because all she had her sights on was the Pokemon Grand Prix and that Ground Token. Katie was already for her rematch with Cleo.

"Our next challenger to face the Ground Gym leader Cleo is Katie Puente," the announcer said.

The referee came out with the wheel and explained the rules as usual. Katie would spin the wheel, and the wheel landed on a three. Katie was going to battle Cleo with three Pokemon in this rematch.

"It will be three Pokemon for each trainer," the announcer said.

Katie was ready to take on Cleo for the Ground Token once again, and everyone was all psyched up to watch. Baron was cheering Katie on in the crowd.

"Welcome to the Ground Gym, in this corner we have the desert princess Cleo, and on this side is the challenger Katie Puente. If the challenger beats the gym leader, she will be awarded the Ground Token. Each trainer will get to use three Pokemon, and the last one standing wins. Let the battle begin!" the referee anounced to everyone.

Everyone was set for the battle, and Katie and Cleo each took out a Pokeball getting ready to send out their first Pokemon.

"It's Spheal time," Katie yelled out sending out her Spheal.

"Sandslash, come on out," yelled out Cleo who brought out her Sandslash.

"Cleo's first Pokemon will be Sandslash, and Katie's first Pokemon will be Spheal. Will the second time be a charm for Katie," said the announcer.

The matchup was between Spheal and Sandslash, and Spheal did have the advantage in type like last time, because Spheal was a water type Pokemon.

"Now Sandslash, start things off with Fury Swipes," yelled out Cleo.

"Spheal, dodge it," Katie shouted.

Sandslash was coming towards Spheal to attack with Fury Swipes, but the clap Pokemon got out of the way. Katie thought of something good to help her take care of Sandslash.

"Okay then, Sandslash use Dig," Cleo commanded.

"Spheal use Encore," Katie retorted.

Spheal clapped a whole bunch, and just when Sandslash was about to use Dig, the Encore attack struck Sandslash. Instead of Dig, Sandslash used Fury Swipes again, but Spheal got out of the way again.

"Spheal has used Encore and Sandslash can now only use Fury Swipes. This is bad news for Cleo," the announcer stated.

Spheal was ready to attack, but without an order Spheal shot out a powerful icy beam that froze Sandslash. Katie was amazed at what just happened.

"Oh my gosh, Sandslash, try to break out of that icy prison with Swift," Cleo yelled out.

Sandslash was still effected by Encore so it can only use Fury Swipes to try and break out, but no progress was being made.

"Spheal, was that Ice Beam," Katie questioned.

Spheal didn't believe it either that it just used Ice Beam to freeze Sandslash. Katie's Spheal just learned a powerful new attack, and now she was ready to finish Sandslash off.

"Great job Spheal, now use Body Slam," Katie commanded.

Spheal bounced in the air and crash landed on the Sandslash popsicle knocking in some heavy damage. Sandslash was weakened, and got the KO.

"Sandslash is unable to battle, the winner is Spheal," the referee shouted.

"Well done for Spheal, it comes into the battle and takes care of Sandslash in no time. Katie is doing well for a second time here in the Ground Gym," the announcer explained.

"Sandslash return," Cleo shouted calling back Sandslash, "you did a great job Sandslash, now take a nice rest."

Cleo was ready for the next Pokemon to go up against Spheal. Katie already got an edge on Cleo as she needs to defeat two more of her Pokemon to win the battle. Cleo got out her Pokeball and prepared for battle.

"Camerupt, come on out," Cleo yelled out sending out her Camerupt.

"And Camerurpt comes in to take on Katie and her Spheal. Camerupt is looking very furious and scary. Can Katie knock out Camerupt to win," the announcer questioned.

Camerupt was looking at Spheal like it can take it down easily. Spheal wasn't afraid, and neither was Katie. She saw Baron from the crowd watching which boosted her confidence a little bit as she was ready to continue the battle.

"Alright Spheal, lets try Ice Beam once again," Katie said to her Spheal.

Spheal was ready to fire off another Ice Beam attack. Spheal was sent flying backwards when shooting its Ice Beam, and Camerupt moved to the left evading the attack.

"What the, how can this be," Katie questions.

"Whoa, that Ice Beam is pretty powerful, but Spheal can't control it. It's now laying on the ground and Camerupt has a chance to get to Spheal," the announcer explained.

Spheal didn't have any control over its Ice Beam, and Katie was caught in a bad spot. Now Camerupt was ready to make its move to knock out Spheal.

"I didn't see that coming," said Cleo, "Camerupt use Magnitude!"

Camerupt shook the ground with Magnitude, and Spheal was feeling the ground falling apart and getting caught in the midst of it. When the Magnitude stopped, Spheal was laying there unconscious and unable to continue.

"Spheal is unable to battle, the winner is Camerupt," the referee shouted.

"What a Magnitude from Camerupt, and Spheal is done for the day. Each trainer is now down to just two Pokemon. Which Pokemon will Katie use next," the announcer said.

If Katie knew that Ice Beam was out of control, then Katie would never tell the Clap Pokemon to use Ice Beam and Spheal might be still in the battle. Either way, Katie had to get her head back into the game as she took out her second Pokeball.

"Come on Katie, you can do it," Baron yelled out.

Katie got the spiritual lift from Baron, and she got herself ready to continue the battle with Cleo.

"It's Swablu time," Katie shouted sending out Swablu.

"It looks like Katie's second Pokemon is going to be Swablu, can this Cotton Bird Pokemon defeat Camerupt," the announcer questioned.

Katie remembered what Patrick said about using Swablu in the gym battle. With its flying ability, ground attacks will have no effect which takes out a lot of attack possibilities for Camerupt.

"Grrr, with Swablu being able to fly, I can't get Camerupt to use any of its earth moves," Cleo said to herself, "Camerupt, use Lava Plume!"

Camerupt opened its mouth and shot lava out of its mouth. The Lava Plume was aimed for Swablu, but the Cotton Bird Pokemon avoided getting hit.

"Swablu, use Sing," Katie shouted.

Swablu began to sing a tune that ended up putting the Eruption Pokemon to sleep, and Swablu was now in complete control.

"Camerupt has been put to sleep by Katie's Swablu. How can Katie take advantage of this opportunity she created," the announcer questions.

"No, Camerupt wake up," Cleo called out to Camerupt.

"Good job Swablu, now use Peck," Katie shouted to Swablu.

Swablu flew all over the battlefield and drilled Camrupt with a Peck attack while it was still sleeping. Camerupt was knocked over, and it couldn't get up even if it wasn't sleeping.

"Okay Swablu, use Take Down," Katie commanded.

Swablu hits Camerupt again, but this time with Take Down. Camerupt felt the pain as it woke up, and the Eruption Pokemon just gave in.

"Camerupt is unable to battle, the winner is Swablu," the referee shouted.

"Swablu has triumphed over Camerupt as Katie now brings herself one Pokemon away from winning the Ground Token," the announcer said.

"Camerupt, return," Cleo yelled out calling back Camerupt, "you did your best Camerupt, now take a nice long rest."

Cleo was not going to back down as Katie has defeated two of her Pokemon. Patrick's advice of using Swablu is paying off so far for Katie, but now she must face the Pokemon that she lost to back in her first battle in the Ground Gym.

"Now, go Claydol," Cleo shouted sending out her Claydol.

"It looks like Cleo will go with Claydol while Katie is sticking with Swablu," the announcer said.

Katie was now going to have to deal with Claydol again. This battle between Katie and Cleo was now about to heat up as she needs to beat Claydol to put the Ground Gym in the books.

"Okay Claydol, start this off with Sandstorm," Cleo shouted.

Claydol summoned a Sandstorm and Swablu was caught in the middle of it. Swablu as having a hard time trying to see where Claydol was in the thick Sandstorm.

"Swablu, use Safeguard," Katie retorted.

Swablu prepared to use Safeguard to protect itself from the Sandstorm. Claydol didn't lose track of the Cotton Bird Pokemon one bit in the storm.

"Now Claydol, use Psybeam," Cleo yelled out.

Claydol started to power up for a Psybeam, and Swablu was ready for the attack. Claydol fired at Swablu, and it tried to substain the damage with Safeguard. Swablu Safeguard wasn't powerful enough has it still was taking severe damage from the attack, and Swablu was taken down.

"Swablu is unable to battle, the winner is Claydol," the referee shouted.

"Claydol is just too powerful with that Psybeam. Swablu never stood a chance against that attack, and now Katie is down to her last Pokemon," the announcer exclaimed.

Katie was feeling a little worried, but then she saw Baron in the crowd again cheering her on. Katie was feeling much better, and started to think of what she can do to win. Katie finally used her head, and hatched up an idea with her Prinplup.

"Alright, I now know what to do to beat you Cleo," Katie said, "IT'S PRINPLUP TIME!"

Katie sends out her Prinplup to face Cleo's Claydol. The whole battle was now put on Prinplup's shoulders. Last time it was in this situation, Prinplup failed, but now the Penguin Pokemon hopes for better results.

"Katie is now going to use Prinplup, can she win this battle with her Prinplup," the announcer questions.

"Now Prinplup, use Aqua Ring," Katie yelled out to her Prinplup.

Prinplup started to bring out rings of water to cover around Prinplup, and she needed to get rid of the sandstorm as well.

"Follow it up with Rain Dance to clear the Sandstorm," Katie commanded.

Prinplup used Rain Dance to clear the sandstorm and bring in the rain. The rain dampened the sand on the ground, and Claydol wasn't feeling effected.

"What is this girl doing," Cleo questioned.

"What strategy is Katie thinking of right now? This is going to be pretty interesting to see how this plays out," the announcer responds.

"Katie, whatever you're planning to do, I won't let it happen," Cleo told Katie, "Claydol, use Hyper Beam!"

"Prinplup, stay there," Katie said to her Prinplup

Claydol started to power up, and Prinplup was told not to move. Katie was waiting for the Hyper Beam to be ready, and then Claydol blasted away. Hyper Beam was coming towards Prinplup, and that's when Katie made her move.

"Prinplup use Bide," Katie retorted.

Prinplup started to shine for its Bide as it took the Hyper Beam attack directly. The Penguin Pokemon was clobbered by the attack, but Aqua Ring helped heal Prinplup, and the rain made it feel stronger. Prinplup stood up without any holding back which startled both Cleo and Claydol.

"WHAT," Cleo screamed.

Claydol was surprised, and then Prinplup came right at the Clay Doll Pokemon with Bide. The impact of the attack doubled the damage that Claydol gave Prinplup, and in result, Claydol was massively pummeled by one hit. Claydol was knocked to the ground and the battle was finally over.

"Claydol is unable to battle, the winner is Prinplup! The winner of this offical Pokemon Gym battle is Katie Puente of Homewood," the referee announced.

"What an amazing strategy by Katie Puente, she has Prinplup use Aqua Ring to heal itself, and take a Hyper Beam attack so it can give Claydol a taste of its own medicine with Bide," the announcer explained.

Cleo had no regrets for Katie, she pulled it off with Prinplup. Katie gave Prinplup a big hug, and Prinplup happily hugged Katie too. After Cleo called back her Claydol, she went up to Katie to congratulate her.

"It took some guts for you to have Prinplup take that Hyper Beam and still be standing. Doing that all so it could use Bide, that was pretty amazing," Cleo told Katie.

"Thanks Cleo, you put up a good fight too," Katie replied.

"Why thank you Katie, you have beaten me fair and square. Remember to always keep doing what you're doing, and you will go far as a Pokemon trainer," Cleo explained to Katie.

"I will do that," Katie replied.

After all of that, the spotlight came on the two Pokemon trainers. It was time for the ceremony where Katie got her Ground Token from Cleo. Baron was watching, and Katie felt very joyful for recieving her token with Baron watching.

"Katie Puente, you have done very well in our battle. Please accept the Ground Token as it will get you closer to the Pokemon Grand Prix," Cleo announced as Katie recieved the Ground Token.

"I did it, I got my Ground Token," Katie shouted as she held up her Ground Token.

Katie was on cloud nine for getting her ninth token, and having Baron witness her victory against Cleo.

Katie left the gym, and saw Baron outside waiting for her. Katie ran up and gave him a big hug.

"Good job Katie," Baron said.

"Thanks Baron, you're the best," Katie replied.

Katie was just about ready to kiss Baron, and then Patrick and Meagan came by. Katie was denied a chance to kiss Baron without letting anyone know.

"Meagan, Patrick," Katie replied.

"Hey Katie, good job in the battle," Patrick said to Katie, "see what happens when you think of what to do."

"Yeah, thanks Patrick," Katie replied.

"How can that be possible, getting stronger was the way to go," Meagan told Katie.

"That works too sis," Katie said to her sister.

"Lets just be happy that she won today, and that we all have passed the Ground Gym," Patrick announced.

Patrick and Meagan still felt like they were on speaking terms. Katie just won her Ground Token, and now the group is ready for the next gym to come up. The group had to prepare for their next adventure which awaits them.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Katie Puente defeats Cleo for the Ground Token**

**Katie Puente: Spheal learns Ice Beam**


	294. Electric Gym: Relationship Issues

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

A new day broke in Cairo as Katie still is nourishing her victory at the Ground Gym. Everyone in the group now has nine tokens, and they only needed seven more to gain access into the Pokemon Grand Prix.

Patrick and Meagan seemed to be in bitter moods with each other for the past few days. They just had a hard time talking to each other since their arguement, and that concerns Katie.

"Is something wrong Katie," Baron asked.

"Well, its great that we all won the Ground Token, but I don't like seeing my sister and her boyfriend fight," Katie explained.

Patrick and Meagan came out, but neither were speaking to each other. It started to feel like that the little arguement has turned into something worse.

"Patrick, Meagan, its over. Can you please let it go," Katie told them.

"I just want Meagan to understand that I have great knowledge in being a Pokemon trainer, and that being with me just made her better," Patrick explained.

Meagan just didn't say a word, she just had a stern face. Meagan wasn't willing to start up any arguements with Patrick, because that would make thing worse.

"Are you two going to get over this anytime soon," Baron asked.

"Don't worry about it, I feel that this is our problem," Meagan explained.

"I just want her to say that I was right," Patrick replied.

"Knock it off you two, I don't like seeing you two fight," Katie retorted.

Patrick and Meagan remained slient, and then they hugged each other. The two just decided to let it go, but deep down they couldn't.

"Katie, were very sorry about this," Meagan said.

"We don't mean to hurt you in any way," Patrick said.

"Thanks you two, but for now I want to go to the next Pokemon gym," Katie told Meagan and Patrick.

"Sure, we'll take a look where the closest gym is," Patrick responded.

Patrick sat down and took out his Pokemon Scanner. He did an analysis on where the closest gym from Cairo is so that they can head off there in a heartbeat. The Pokemon Scanner was getting information on the closest gym, and then the next gym was discovered.

"So, where are we going next," Katie asked.

"The closest gym from here is in Paris, that happens to be the Electric Gym," Patrick explained, "win in the Electric Gym and you'll recieve the Electric Token for your success."

"Ah Paris, where love is in the air," Baron said romanticly.

"Baron please, you're embrassing me," Katie replied.

"I see, Katie loves Baron," Meagan mocked making kissing noises.

"Stop it," Katie pouted.

Katie was just embrassed that her sister was embrassing her in front of the guy that she is madly in love with. Katie seriously didn't want them knowing that she was in love with Baron.

"Geez Katie, looks like you're in a cranky mood today," Meagan said to Katie.

"Sorry about that," Katie responded.

Patrick was already to get going for the Electric Gym in Paris. He got all of his Pokemon healed in the Pokemon Center, and Meagan and Katie got their Pokemon all refreshed as well.

"Patrick, what are you doing," Meagan asked.

"What does it look like, were going to get going," Patrick responded.

"You always want to rush to the next place as soon as possible," Meagan said to Patrick.

"Meagan, I like to get a jump start. It takes a while to even reach another destination," Patrick explained.

"Patrick, I'm starting to think that you care more about your Pokemon training than you do about our relationship," Meagan told Patrick.

"Meagan please, I don't want to deal with this anymore," Patrick said, "especially in front of Katie and her boyfriend."

"Hey," Katie pouted.

Patrick and Meagan almost looked like theywere going at it again. The two finally settled down so they don't cause any more problems with Katie and her feelings.

"Lets just go, okay," Katie responded.

"Alright," Meagan said.

"Hey Baron, are you coming," Patrick asked.

"I'll stick with you for a little while," Baron replied.

Baron agreed to stay with the group for the time being as they now begin to depart from Cairo and make their way towards Paris. Katie was feeling a little worried for Patrick and Meagan since she lost in the Ground Gym. With Baron on her side, she can keep some comfort for the time being.

**Pokemon Updates: NONE**


	295. Electric Gym: Slipping Away

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Patrick, Meagan, Katie, and Baron were all on their way to Paris where the Electric Gy awaits. Katie was trying to play the role of a therapist to calm Patrick and Meagan down as it seems they were falling apart.

"Are you two okay," Katie asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Patrick said.

"Same here," Meagan responded.

"Okay, you know Katie isn't fond of you two not getting along," Baron said to Patrick and Meagan.

"I understand Baron," Patrick replied.

The group was still traveling, and then Meagan stops. They wondered what she was doing just standing there like that.

"You guys want to take a break and train some," Meagan asked.

"You know what, I could use some training," Patrick replied.

"Of course, our Pokemon need a workout if were going to aim for token number ten," Katie mentioned.

Patrick called out his Grovyle, Furret, Kirlia, Larvitar, Octillery, and Trapinch to help him train. Meagan brought out her Charmeleon, Granbull, Luxio, Froslass, Teddiursa, and Azumarill to train with. Katie got out Prinplup who was fresh off a victory at the Ground Gym, followed by Vigoroth, Pikachu, Spheal, Swablu, and Meowth. Baron wanted to join in by sending out Munchlax, Stunky, Slugma, Hypno, Cacnea, and Eevee.

"Wow, you guys got a great collection of Pokemon there," Baron complemented.

"Why thank you Baron, and may I say that your Pokemon are great too," Patrick complemented.

"Gee, thanks," Baron responded.

The group began to do some training with their Pokemon. Though Patrick said they can win with a good mind, Meagan admitted that Pokemon have to get stronger as well. Both of those facts are true if these four Pokemon trainers want to succeed.

"How is everyone's training coming along," Patrick asked.

"It's going great, our Pokemon are getting stronger," Katie answered.

"Were doing good," Baron said putting his arm around Katie's.

"Baron, not in front of my sister and her boyfriend," Katie told Baron.

Patrick took a look at Meagan who was training on her own with all of her Pokemon. He wanted to check in to see how she was doing.

"Meagan," Patrick replied.

"Patrick, let me do this on my own," Meagan told Patrick.

Patrick was starting to feel that maybe they were slipping apart after what happened in Cairo. He needed to do what he can to help Meagan out, after all she was going to Pokemon Gyms too.

"Well, I wasn't sure how were cooperating, so why don't we team up for a tag battle against Katie and Baron," Patrick suggested.

Meagan took some time to think it over, because she wasn't sure if she was willing to battle with Patrick on her side. Katie and Baron did seem to become more fond of each other without the others knowing.

"I guess so," Meagan replied.

"Okay, why don't we get set up with Katie and Baron," said Patrick.

The two went over to Katie and Baron, and Patrick asked the two if they would participate in a Pokemon tag battle.

"Hey Katie, Baron, would you two like to team up for a Pokemon tag battle," Patrick asked the two.

"I love to battle with Baron on my side," Katie squealed, and then felt embrassed.

"Same here, me and Katie will make a great team," Baron responded.

"Okay, me and Meagan, against you and Katie," Patrick said to the two.

A wild Pelipper was flying down to the ground, and when it opened its mouth, the old man who always loves to referee Pokemon battles showed his face in front of the group, freaking everyone out.

"Seriously, aren't you going to stop this," Baron ranted.

"I'm sorry, but when there's a battle, I must come and be the ref," the old man explained to the four Pokemon trainers, "now lets have ourselves a Pokemon tag battle!"

Patrick and Meagan were ready to take on Katie and Baron in a tag battle. Meagan felt pretty concerned entering a tag battle with Patrick for some reason, as if she didn't want to battle with Patrick. On the other side, Katie and Baron were looking forward to the battle. The old man, who is always annoying, will be the referee.

**Pokemon Updates: NONE**


	296. Electric Gym: Falling Apart

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Patrick and Meagan were both on one side, and Katie and Baron were on another side as the four Pokemon trainers were going at it in a Pokemon tag battle.

"This Pokemon tag battle between the two trainers on my left, and the two trainers on my right will now begin! Each trainer will only use one Pokemon, and when the two Pokemon on either side is defeated, the battle will be over, and the last one standing is the winner. Let the battle begin," the old man announced.

"Okay, is everyone ready," Patrick asked everyone.

"Were ready," Katie and Baron said in union.

"I guess I'm ready too," Meagan responded.

"Then lets go," Patrick replied.

Patrick and Meagan each took out their Pokeballs, and so did Katie and Baron. The four Pokemon trainers were ready to duel it out in a tag battle.

"Now, come on out Kirlia," Patrick yelled out sending out his Kirlia.

"Froslass, show them what you're made of," Meagan shouted bringing out her Froslass to battle.

"It's Vigoroth time," Katie yelled out bringing out her Vigoroth.

"Now Hypno, lets go," Baron shouted calling out his Hypno.

Patrick's Kirlia and Meagan's Froslass were both up against Katie's Vigoroth, and Baron's Hypno. Everyone was ready to take each other on in the Pokemon tag battle.

"Okay Kirlia, use Calm Mind," Patrick shouted.

"Froslass, use Ominous Wind," Meagan commanded.

"Don't you want your Pokemon to power up some," Patrick asked.

"I'm fine Patrick," Meagan responded.

Kirlia used Calm Mind to clear its mind while Froslass began to attack with Ominous Wind.

"Hypno, use Future Sight," Baron yelled out.

"Vigoroth, use Night Slash on Froslass," Katie ordered her Vigoroth.

Hypno started to foresee an attack while Vigoroth was prepared ot send an attack to Froslass after taking a hit from Ominous Wind. Katie knew that Ominous Wind was a ghost type attack that did no good on the Wild Monkey Pokemon. Vigoroth attacked Froslass with Night Slash, and Meagan was pretty shocked at what just happened.

"Meagan, why did you use Ominous Wind on Vigoroth," Patrick asked, "the attack will have no effect on normal type Pokemon."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know," Meagan explained.

"Let me handle this, Kirlia use Magical Leaf on Hypno," Patrick yelled out.

Kirlia was ready to attack with Magical Leaf, but Hypno was not going to let Kirlia get off so easily as it dodged Kirlia's attack.

"Lets see how you can handle this, Hypno use Hypnosis," Baron shouted.

Hypno began to swing its metronome in front of Kirlia, putting the Emotion Pokemon to sleep. Meagan for now had to fend for herself.

"Aw man, Kirlia is asleep. Meagan you have to do this," Patrick told Meagan.

"I though we have to do this," Meagan complained.

"Meagan, Kirlia is asleep and I don't know when it will wake up," Patrick explained.

"Vigoroth, use Crush Claw on Froslass," Katie retorted.

Vigoroth came right at Froslass, and was ready to attack with Crush Claw.

"Froslass use Icy Wind," Meagan retorted.

Froslass brought out a chilling wind that gave Vigoroth the shivers as it couldn't complete its Crush Claw attack. Katie also didn't realize that Crush Claw was no good on a ghost type Pokemon.

"Good, now use Blizzard," Meagan shouted.

"Hypno, use Psybeam," Baron retorted.

Just when Froslass was going to use Blizzard, Hypno attacked Froslass with a Psybeam that blasted Froslass away. Froslass failed to get its Blizzard attack out and Froslass was defeated.

"Froslass is unable to battle," the old man shouted.

"Froslass, why didn't you do anything to stop this Patrick," Meagan questioned.

"Because Kirlia is asleep, and I'm trying to get it to wake up," Patrick explained.

Vigoroth noticed that Kirlia was asleep, and it decided to make its move on the sleeping Emotion Pokemon. Katie was prepared for her attack.

"Alright Vigoroth, once again Crush Claw," Katie commanded.

Vigoroth was coming right at Kirlia for an attack, but instead of using Crush Claw, it used a different attack where Vigoroth's hand glowed and Kirlia was punched all the way to where Froslass was laying down as Kirlia was now defeated.

"Kirlia is unable to battle, the winners are Vigoroth and Hypno! The winners of this offical Pokemon tag battle is the two trainers on my right," the old man announced.

A Pelipper swooped down and took the old man once again as he went off in the distance in Pelipper's mouth. Katie was stunned that Vigoroth didn't use Crush Claw, but another attack instead.

"Was that Crush Claw, it looked more like a fist," Katie questioned.

"Katie, Vigoroth used Focus Punch. That is one very powerful attack, and it can come in handy in future battles," Baron explained.

"Wow, Vigoroth is getting stronger," Katie said, "and I have noticed that it has not been annoying to me ever since it evolved."

"Maybe when Pokemon evolve, they start to grow up," Baron suggested.

"You might be right Baron," Katie replied.

Patrick and Meagan were looking at their Pokemon who were both defeated by Katie's Vigoroth and Baron's Hypno. Kirlia and Froslass were pretty beaten down in the battle, but the problem may have come from the two trainers.

"What happened Meagan," Patrick asked, "why did it feel like you were relying on me to do all the work?"

"Patrick, you didn't do anything in this battle," Meagan stated.

"I did, Kirlia was put to sleep. You have to understand when a Pokemon is put to sleep by Hypnosis, it can't do anything," Patrick lectured.

"Then why didn't you wake it up," Meagan questioned.

"I was trying to do that," Patrick replied.

Patrick and Meagan didn't feel completely in sync during their battle against Katie and Baron. Right now, the problem was what was going on between the two Pokemon trainers.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Katie Puente and Baron Grasse defeat Patrick Schmidl and Meagan Puente in a Pokemon tag battle**

**Katie Puente: Vigoroth learns Focus Punch**


	297. Electric Gym: Just Be Friends

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Patrick and Meagan both have lost to Katie and Baron in a Pokemon tag battle. Right now the story was between Patrick and Meagan as they seem to be falling apart badly.

"Are you two alright," Katie asked.

"To be honset, I don't think were doing good," Patrick answered.

"Huh," Katie responded.

"Patrick may be right on this, we haven't been ourselves lately, and I don't know why," Meagan explained.

The two just seem to be a lost for words after their Pokemon battle, and it started to feel like things weren't going right for either of the two. They haven't been agreeing on anything, and there has been no love between the two.

"Katie, are those two alright," Baron questioned.

"I don't know, they have been like this since I lost my gym battle," Katie answered, "Patrick, Meagan, do you know what is bothering you?"

"We have started to make huge disagreements lately, and its really taking an effect on both of our games," Patrick explained.

"Relationship troubles," Baron asked.

"Yeah Baron, it just isn't feeling right between us," Meagan replied.

Meagan just started to feel very blue, and Patrick came closer to Meagan. Katie and Baron walked away so they can leave the two alone. Meagan was ready to speak with Patrick.

"Patrick, I'm starting to think our relationship is going in a downward spiral," Meagan said to Patrick.

"Huh, I think were doing okay," Patrick replied.

"That's what you think, but for me its a different story. Things just feel like they're starting to get bad, and I don't know if I can carry all of this," Meagan explained to Patrick.

"Are you saying we should break up," Patrick questioned.

"Well, I was thinking we could just be friends. Maybe if we stop being boyfriend and girlfriend, then maybe we'll feel better about ourselves," Meagan told Patrick.

Patrick was stunned to hear those words from Meagan, but for some reason he wasn't feeling sad or hurt. Patrick handled this very well, and acted pretty strong.

"Meagan, if this is what you want to do, then go ahead and do it," Patrick told Meagan.

"Really," Meagan questioned.

"Yeah, I'm okay with this. Maybe if we stopped this relationship, then maybe this will make things easier for both of us," Patrick replied.

"So, I guess its over between us," Meagan said.

"Yeah, but you know what I don't want to travel alone. This is going to seem awkward, but do you think we can still travel, but just as friends," Patrick questioned.

"You know what, I guess we can still travel together. Traveling together with more people is more fun anyways, and we can still help each other out," Patrick explained.

"Okay, and from now on, lets ask for help rather than just give advice right away. This is what may have caused this in the first place," Meagan told Patrick.

"Sure," Patrick responded.

After a nice long talk, Patrick and Meagan has agreed to just be friends. The two decided that they would still travel together, and that they only ask for help without any sort of debate.

The two walked back to Katie and Baron where they were waiting on the two to come back from their talk.

"So Patrick, Meagan, what was going on," Katie asked.

"Me and Patrick have decided that were going to just be friends," Meagan answered.

"Does this mean," Katie questioned.

"Yeah, we broke up," Patrick responded.

"Huh, does this mean you're going to leave us Patrick," Katie asked.

"Actually, no. I thought that if we aren't in a relationship, then maybe we will have less stress to deal with, and we have been taking too much," Patrick explained.

"So maybe this was best for us," Meagan told Katie.

"I'm sorry to hear about you two doing this," Baron replied.

Katie was surprised that Patrick and Meagan decided to spilt. For the two Pokemon trainers, they decided that it was for the best that they end it.

"It's sort of awkward that Patrick is still going to travel with us. Are you sure this is a good idea," Katie questioned.

"I think it might be a good idea," Meagan answered.

The two were happy to just be friends, and Katie was okay with it. She then took a look at Baron and gave him a friendly smile.

"So Baron, do you think I can have a hug," Katie asked.

"Sure," Baron replied.

Katie wasn't embrassed to show her affection off to Patrick and Meagan anymore, as she hugged Baron right in front of them. She wanted to kiss him, but she was going to wait on that.

"Well, I'm going to get a move on," Baron told the group.

"Move on, where are you going," Katie asked.

"Thought I could travel some on my own, don't worry Katie, we'll see each other again soon," Baron happily replied.

"Okay, I'll see you again," Katie said still hugging Baron.

Baron was ready to get going as he was going to continue his journey on his own. Patrick, Meagan, and Katie all waived goodbye to him as he was leaving the group. Katie just confidently smiled looking at him as he was walking away.

"You going to miss him," Meagan asked.

"I'll be okay, I'm going to see him again," Katie responded, "so you two just being friends, are you completely sure you're okay traveling with each other?"

"Katie trust me, I think were going to be just fine," Patrick explained to Katie.

The group put aside the breakup, and decided to get a move on to the Electric Gym in Paris. Things might start to feel different now that Patrick and Meagan have spilt, but will travel as friends.

Baron is walking still thinking about Katie. He hopes next time he can impress her well with all of his Pokemon.

"I hope when I see Katie again, I give her the best of my abilities," Baron said to himself picturing Katie in his mind.

Out of nowhere, he was grabbed by a mysterious person who covered his mouth and tied his arms back. Baron was being taken by someone, and he has no idea what this was even for.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Patrick Schmidl and Meagan Puente break up, but still will travel together**

**Baron Grasse leaves the group only to be abducted by a mysterious being**


	298. Electric Gym: Another Celebrity Showdown

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Out in a vast valley, we see the powerhouse couple of Hollywood Garret Oliver and Christina Wilcox. Garret back in Dakar found a man by the name of Kogen who joins them in being Garret's hit trainer for Patrick.

The stragety was when Garret runs into Patrick again, he will have his hired hit trainer beat him in a six on six Pokemon battle.

"Soon, very soon, that kid will go down in the dumps," Garret said to himself.

"I apologize for Garret's behavior, I don't know what has gotten into him lately," Christina told Kogen.

"Everything will be fine, maybe when we get his job taken care of, we can move on with our lives," Kogen explained.

The three were still traveling across the valley, and then with Garret in a good mood about getting Patrick, he wanted to have a little challenge.

"Say Christina, what do you say we have a Pokemon battle," Garret suggested.

"Huh," Christina replied.

"I mean, we are going to the Pokemon Grand Prix, and I don't need to push my Pokemon so hard in not being weak, because Kogen will handle everything," Garret explained.

"Well, okay, but no fits if a Pokemon goes down," Christina demanded to Garret.

"Alright," Garret replied, "Kogen, you be the referee so that no annoying old men can come and referee out of nowhere."

The old man saw and heard what Garret said, and he ran off crying like a little girl. Garret and Christina now took seperate sides as they prepared to battle.

"This Pokemon battle between Garret Oliver and Christina Wilcox will now begin, each trainer is allowed to use three Pokemon. Let us begin the battle," Kogen announced.

"For my first Pokemon, I choose Snorunt," Christina yelled out sending out her Snorunt.

"Alright then, I'll go with Exeggutor," Garret shouted bringing out an Exeggutor.

As the three were traveling, Garret's Exeggcute came across a Leaf Stone, and it evolved into an Exeggutor. The battle was now between Exeggutor and Snorunt, as they were both ready to battle.

"Snorunt, attack Exeggutor with Ice Fang," Christina shouted.

Snorunt was coming at Exeggutor with Ice Fang, and Garret was pretty much ready for anything that comes toward him.

"Exeggutor use Stomp," Garret retorted.

Exeggutor came at Snorunt, stopping its Ice Fang with a powerful Stomp that just flattened Snorunt.

"Snorunt, try again with Headbutt," Christina yelled out.

Snorunt was coming right at Exeggutor with Headbutt, but there was no effect from the attack. Christina was trying to think of other things Snorunt could do, and it even had the advantage in the type category.

"Exeggutor, use Psyshock," Garret yelled out.

"Snorunt, use Protect," Christina shouted.

Exeggutor attacked Snorunt with Psyshock, but Snorunt used Protect to guard itself from any damage. Snorunt didn't get effected by the attack thanks to using Protect.

"Nice thinking there Christina," Garret complemented.

"Why thank you Garret," Christina replied, "but lets see how your Exeggutor can handle this, Snorunt use Blizzard!"

Snorunt unleashed a powerful Blizzard, and shockingly, it didn't effect the Coconut Pokemon one bit. Now Snorunt was feeling weakened as it couldn't seem to keep on attacking much longer.

"Okay Exeggutor, use Psyshock once again," Garret commanded.

Exeggutor blasted a Psyshock attack right at the Snow Hat Pokemon delivering massive damage, and giving it the KO.

"Snorunt is unable to battle, the winner is Exeggutor," Kogen shouted.

Snorunt was defeated, and it never stood a chance against Exeggutor. Now Christina had only two Pokemon left while Garret still has three.

"What Pokemon are you going to use next honey," Garret asked.

"Well, I thought its time I send out my newly evolved Eevee. Go Espeon," Christina shouted sending out an Espeon.

Eevee has seven different evolutions, and Christina choose for her Eevee to be an Espeon. Garret for some reason took out his Pokeball for some reason.

"Exeggutor return," Garret called out bringing Exeggutor back into its Pokeball.

"Why did you do that Garret," Christina questioned.

"Because, I thought since both of our Eevees have evolved, we can have them battle one on one," Garret explained.

"Good idea, send out your newly evolved Eevee," Christina demanded.

"I sure will, go Jolteon," Garret shouted bringing out a Jolteon.

Garret came across a Thunderstone and he used it on his Eevee to make it evolve into a Jolteon. Christina's Eevee evolved thanks to happiness in the daytime, and now both of the newly evolved Pokemon were ready to battle.

"Espeon, begin with Swift," Christina yelled out.

"Jolteon, use Thundershock," Garret commanded.

Espeon shot out a Swift attack aiming for Jolteon, while the Lighting Pokemon brought out a Thundershock meant for the Sun Pokemon. Both attacks seemed to have canceled each other out, and did nothing.

"Okay then Jolteon, Quick Attack," Garret shouted.

"Espeon, you also use Quick Attack," Christina retorted.

Both Jolteon and Espeon were charging at each other with Quick Attack, and both attacks were equally strong as both Pokemon bounced back to where they were. Garret and Christina knew that this wasn't going to be easy.

"Now use Confusion," Christina told Espeon.

Espeon started to glare at Jolteon, and trapped the Lighting Pokemon in the mights of its Confusion attack. Jolteon was struggling, and Garret of course wasn't going to take any type of act where a Pokemon was weak.

"Jolteon, break out of that and use Pin Missile," Garret yelled out, "don't be weak on me like all of my Pokemon do against that kid."

Christina was pretty ticked from hearing that as Jolteon was ready to strike Espeon with Pin Missile. A whole bunch of needles were fired at the Sun Pokemon, and Espeon lost its concentration after getting hit by Pin Missile.

"Garret, when are you going to stop acting like that," Chrisitna shouted.

"Easy, when my Pokemon aren't weak," Garret replied, "Jolteon use Double Kick!"

The Lighting Pokemon heard Garret's response and started to attack Espeon with Double Kick. The Sun Pokemon didn't want to take so much from Jolteon.

"Okay Espeon, hit Jolteon with Psybeam," Christina yelled out.

Espeon powered itself up, and fired a Psybeam attack right at Jolteon which did some serious damage. Jolteon was still feeling strong, which made Garret impressed, and now must find a way to beat Espeon.

"Now I'm going all out, Jolteon use Work Up," Garret commanded.

"Same here, Espeon use Calm Mind," Christina ordered.

Jotleon raised its attack by powering up with Work Up, and Espeon raised the power of its mind by using Calm Mind. Now both Pokemon were ready to deliver big blows to each other.

"Espeon, use Psychic," Christina commanded.

Espeon got Jolteon caught in a massively powerful grip using Psychic. Jolteon couldn't move a muscle, and was dealing with massive pain. The Lighting Pokemon struggled to break out of Espeon's Psychic attack.

"I will not let this happen, Jolteon use Thunder," Garret retorted.

Jolteon found the power within and used Thunder to zap Espeon out of the picture. Thanks to Jolteon's Thunder attack, Espeon was in no condition to battle.

"Espeon is unable to battle, the winner is Jolteon," Kogen shouted.

"Yeah, how do you like that," Garret mocked.

"Lucky shot," Christina replied.

Christina brought Espeon back into its Pokeball, and now Christina still only has one Pokemon left. She got out her Pokeball, and was ready to continue her battle with Garret.

"Now Pinsir, get out there," Christina shouted calling out her Pinsir.

Garret got out his Pokeball and brought Jolteon back into its Pokeball as he was going to make a substitution. Christina wasn't sure why he did that, but she will take it as she was on her last Pokemon.

"I decided to bring Jolteon back into the Pokeball so that Kecleon can get a chance to battle, go Kecleon," Garret yelled out sending out his Kecleon.

Garret decides to use Kecleon while Christina has to use Pinsir as her final Pokemon, and the two were ready for combat.

"Now Pinsir, use Swords Dance," Christina told her Pinsir.

The Stag Beetle Pokemon raised its power with the help of magic swords floating around its body, and raising its attack.

"Okay, now use Superpower," Christina commanded.

Pinsir came at Kecleon and smashed the Color Swap Pokemon with its Superpower. Kecleon was feeling pretty weak after that blow.

"Okay Kecleon, use Shadow Sneak," Garret ordered.

Kecleon attack with Shadow Sneak, and Pinsir wasn't feeling a thing. Kecleon was feeling pretty frightened, and that angers Garret that Kecleon was scared. Being scared to Garret was a sign of being weak.

"Pinsir, use Guillotine," Christina told Pinsir.

Pinsir got an eye on Kecleon, and came at the Color Swap Pokemon with its pincers ready to crush it with Guillotine. Garret had a better idea for Kecleon.

"Hey Kecleon, use Substitute," Garret retorted.

Kecleon brought out a fake Kecleon to take Pinsir's Guillotine attack, and the fake Kecleon took the damage while the real Kecleon got away from Pinsir.

"Wow, fancy work there with Substitute," Christina complemented.

"Why thank you honey, now can Pinsir handle a Scratch attack from Kecleon," Garret questions as Kecleon comes at Pinsir with Scratch.

Pinsir wasn't effected by Kecleon's Scratch as the Stag Beetle Pokemon was still standing on its feet pretty strong. Now Christina meant business.

"Okay Pinsir, use Thrash," Christina retorted.

Pinsir was angry, and it began to mercifully attack Kecleon with Thrash. The Color Swap Pokemon was able to evade every attempt that Pinsir had of hitting Kecleon, but Garret did have time to act.

"Kecleon, use Psybeam," Garret yelled out.

Kecleon blasted a Psybeam attack that took out Pinsir, and delivered the knockout blow as the battle was over.

"Pinsir is unable to battle, the winner is Kecleon! The winner of this Pokemon battle is Garret Oliver," Kogen announced, "you two did a great job."

"Yeah Garret, maybe you can drop this hit trainer thing and try facing Patrick yourself again," Christina suggested.

"No way, they always want to find a way to fail me against that kid. It ain't happening Christina, Kogen is going to get the job done for us," Garret demanded.

As Garret is proud of his victory, they haven't noticed that a bike gang was coming riding their bikes down the road. It caught everyone's eye as Garret, Christina, and Kogen were preparing for what could be trouble.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Garret Oliver defeats Christina Wilcox in a Pokemon battle**

**Garret Oliver: Exeggcute evolved into Exeggutor**

** Eevee evolved into Jolteon**

**Christina Wilcox: Eevee evolved into Espeon**


	299. Electric Gym: HadoKogen

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

The team of Garret Oliver, Christina Wilcox, and Kogen were about to be greeted by a bike gang. They noticed the three up ahead, and decided to give them some trouble.

"They're coming this way," Christina yelled out.

All of the bikers wore leather jackets, blue jeans, and black boots. They even wore sunglasses, and they approach the three like they were vermin. All of the bikers had shiny brown hair, but the head biker had a red mohawk.

"So, what brings pipsqueaks like you here in this valley," the head biker questioned.

"We were just wondering around, and were sorry if we wondered on your territory," Christina kindly said.

The bikers were pretty furious when they saw the two celebrities and Kogen get in their way. Those bikers didn't even know who Garret and Christina were, because where they live there is no connection with Hollywood.

"Anyone who gets in our way must be pounded, you guys ready," the head biker yelled out.

"YEAH," all of the bikers hollered.

Everyone was getting their Pokeballs ready, then Garret had a much better idea from looking at Kogen.

"Hey Kogen, why don't you take on all of these punks," Garret suggested.

"I don't mind at all," Kogen replied.

Kogen got out a Pokeball, and he was ready to battle against the bike gang. Kogen looked like he was going to go easy on everyone.

"Marowak, attack," Kogen yelled out sending out a Marowak.

The bikers sent out a Mankey, a Machop, an Aipom, a Sneasel, a Houndour, a Mightyena, a Loudred, an Electrike, a Buizel, a Stunky, and a Skorupi. The head biker watched the other bikers take on Kogen's Marowak.

"Marowak, Bonemerang," Kogen said to Marowak.

Kogen didn't seem to hesitate as his Marowak tossed his bone right at the Pokemon that were coming right at Garret, Christina, and Kogen. Every Pokemon was knocked out in one blow, and it scared all of the bikers around.

"Alright you pansies, I'll take care of this," said the head biker, "go Absol!"

The head biker sent out an Absol to take on Kogen's Marowak. Garret was just smiling by watching Kogen take on the head biker by himself.

"I have a better idea, Marowak return," Kogen said calling back Marowak.

"How about you see my Absol," Kogen told the head biker bringing out his Absol.

Kogen's Absol looked a lot tougher than the biker's Absol. He was not worried one bit as the two were ready to clash with each other.

"Absol, use Pursuit," the head biker ordered.

The head biker's Absol was coming at Kogen's Absol with a Pursuit attack. Kogen didn't need time to make his move.

"Strike with Quick Attack," Kogen calmly said.

Kogen's Absol defeats the head biker's Absol with Quick Attack, and the head biker's Absol never got to use Pursuit as it was called back into its Pokeball. The head biker was now shaking himself along with his biker buddies.

"You beaten us, WERE OUTTA HERE," the head biker screamed as he and the other bikers drove off in less than a milisecond.

"That guy's Pokemon are not normal, how can they slaughter every Pokemon we have in just one blow," one of the bikers screamed.

Garret was impressed that Kogen got his Pokemon to knock them all out in one blow before they even had a chance to make a movement. Garret was now really looking forward to that battle Kogen was going to have with Patrick.

"Wow Kogen, you were terrific out there," Christina responded.

"Yeah, with that kind of abilites, that kid will be at your mercy," Garret replied.

"Thank you very much Garret and Christina," Kogen replied.

Kogen started to feel a bit baffled after he once again heard about going after Patrick. Christina was angry that he doesn't accept defeat, and that he always blames it on his Pokemon being weak.

"You know, you're pretty good as a Pokemon trainer," Kogen complemented to Garret.

"Why thank you Kogen," Garret responded.

"Why do you always say you're Pokemon are weak when you lose a battle," Kogen questioned.

"Because they aren't supposed to lose to kids like him," Garret answered.

"I have listened to Chrisitina, and she said that you need to take the time and realize that there are people who are better than you Garret. Have you ever done something like that," Kogen asked.

"Yeah, but if they're kids like he is, then no way," Garret retorted.

Christina and Kogen were not able to get to Garret, and this was really starting to aggrivate Christina. Right now, only time would tell if Garret can ever let go of those three defeats to Patrick as they continue to search the entire planet for him.

**Pokemon Updates: NONE**


	300. Electric Gym: THIS IS ATHENS!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Patrick and Meagan have broken up, but still continue to travel together along with Katie as just friends. Baron left the group, but they didn't know that he was abducted by a stranger.

The three just put those events behind them and continued to travel to Paris where the Electric Gym awaits. They took a ferry across the Mediterranean Sea to reach the city of Athens.

"Is that Athens," Meagan questioned looking out in the distance seeing a city up ahead.

"Yes it is, home to many battles that took place here a long time ago. Also the birthplace of the olympics were here," Patrick lectured.

"I can't wait till we get to Athens," Katie squealed.

The ferry finally pulled up at the dock, and the group has now set foot in the city of Athens. There were many sights for them to see while they were in Athens.

"Ah Athens, such a beautiful city," Patrick said looking at the sights.

They saw many historical sights, and then catching their eye, the group witnesses a poster that shows that there is going to be a Pokemon battle tournament in the ancient colosseum where trainers can take part in fierce battles.

"Cool, there's going to be a Pokemon tournament in the colosseum," Patrick said looking at the poster.

"Yeah, but there's a catch to this," Meagan said pointing out to the poster.

The poster reads that 64 trainers may participate in this competition, but they can only use one Pokemon in the whole tournament. Whatever Pokemon they take out, that is the Pokemon that they're stuck with.

"So, we can only use one Pokemon in this whole competition," Patrick explained looking at the poster.

"Yeah, if we can enter, we got to choose carefully," Katie said.

Now the group had to search out for the place where they can sign up for the competition. Patrick goes up and asks someone where they can sign up for the Pokemon tournament.

"Excuse me, do you know where we can sign up for the upcoming Pokemon tournament," Patrick asked.

"Why yes, the sign up sheet is at the Pokemon Center," a kind woman said, "but hurry, only 64 can enter."

"Thank you," Patrick responded as the group made a run for the Pokemon Center.

Patrick, Meagan, and Katie headed for the Pokemon where they can sign up for the Pokemon tournament. The group made it just in time to sign up for the competition.

"You three want to sign up for the Pokemon tournament, then you made it just in time. We got plenty of openings left in the competition, so go ahead and sign in if you want," the Pokemon doctor said at the counter.

"Thank you very much," Patrick replied.

All three Pokemon trainers were ready to sign in for the Pokemon tournament. but they haven't decided which Pokemon they were going to use. Patrick didn't want this to be a competition for Grovyle because it was his strongest Pokemon, and he wants another Pokemon to take place. The same went for Meagan and her Charmeleon, along with Katie and her Prinplup.

"Which Pokemon should I use in the tournament," Patrick asked himself, "how about Larvitar!"

Patrick took the pen to sign his name, and write down Larvitar as his Pokemon for the tournament.

"For me, I'll use Teddiursa," Meagan chimed to herself as she signed her name, and registered Teddiursa.

"I bet Vigoroth wants to battle in this competition, so I'll go with Vigoroth," Katie said as she puts down her name and Vigoroth as her Pokemon.

"Okay, you three are all set. The tournament will start in 2 hours, good luck to all of you," the doctor said as the group was registered for the challenge.

The group was all set to enter the Pokemon tournament as Patrick was going to use his Larvitar, Meagan was gonna give it her all with Teddiursa, and Katie stuck with Vigoroth as her Pokemon.

"This is going to be fun," Patrick said to Meagan and Katie.

"Yeah, its going to be a blast," Meagan replied.

Then an all tough acting guy walked in with a black greased up hair, wearing a red T-shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes. He was walking by with a Machamp, and it looked pretty terrifying. The boy noticed the group as he walked by.

"Ah, so we got some fresh meat coming into the game today," the guy said to the group.

"Who are you," Patrick questioned.

"Heh, the name is Duncan! This is my partner for the Pokemon tournament Machamp," Duncan said introducing himself and his Machamp.

Patrick took out his Pokemon Scanner to get information on the Superpower Pokemon Machamp. It was the evolved form of Machoke, and it did look pretty strong.

"What do you want Duncan," Meagan asked.

"First, why don't you kiddies introduce yourselves to me," Duncan said.

"Yeah, my name is Patrick," Patrick said bringing out his Larvitar, "and here is my partner for the tournament, Larvitar!"

"My name is Meagan," Meagan replied sending out her Teddiursa, "this is my partner, Teddiursa!"

"My name is Katie," Katie responded bringing out her Vigoroth, "and this is my Vigoroth!"

"Wow, such pathetic Pokemon. Can't wait to see you all lose," Duncan mocked to the group.

"Don't get so cocky, you don't know what can happen in a Pokemon battle," Patrick told Duncan.

Duncan just laughed and walked away with his Machamp, and this got the entire group angry. They couldn't wait to enter that tournament, and beat him and his Machamp.

"We'll show him," Meagan said.

"Yeah, and he will be sorry he ever did that," Katie responded.

So the group already has competition as they are now ready to make their way to the colosseum for the tournament. They had to hurry, and get to the colosseum before it begun, and show Duncan what they're made of.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Patrick Schmidl, Meagan Puente, and Katie Puente enter a Pokemon tournament**


	301. Electric Gym: The Pokemon Tournament

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Patrick, Meagan, and Katie were in Athens to attend a Pokemon tournament as they reach the anicent colosseum for the competition. They already had to deal with a punk looking Pokemon trainer named Duncah who was entering with his Machamp.

Patrick was entering the tournament with Larvitar, Meagan was going to compete with her Teddiursa, and Katie planned to go far with Vigoroth. They finally arrived and saw all the trainers who were competing in the colosseum.

"Whoa, look at all of these people," Katie said looking at everyone in shock.

The group saw most of their opponents inside, including Duncan and his Machamp. The group and their Pokemon couldn't wait to take him on.

"Soon Machamp, soon we will win this tournament," Duncan said to his Machamp.

Machamp was buffing its muscle, and the group's Pokemon were all trying to do the same for when they get to battle. He noticed Patrick, Meagan, and Katie were there.

"So, you all ready to lose," Duncan mockingly questioned.

"Don't get your hopes up Duncan, there are many trainers who are better than you," Patrick told Duncan.

"Oh, such behavior of being so cocky," Duncan replied.

They all were ready to enter the colosseum, and the tournament was about to begin. There was a man with black hair, wearing a black suit with a red tie out on the main grounds of the colosseum being the MC as the tournament wa about to begin.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the long tradition here in Athens we call the Pokemon tournament. 64 trainers come on the battlefield using only one Pokemon for this competition, and the last one standing wins," the MC announced, "now let us bring all of the competitors to the stadium."

All 64 Pokemon trainers who were participating in the Pokemon tournament which included Patrick, Meagan, Katie, and Duncan were all parading the battlefield with their respective Pokemon.

"Here are the rules of the tournament, we will pair two trainers together as their Pokemon will go one on one. If the Pokemon shall be defeated, then the trainer and the Pokemon that won will advance," the MC explained.

Then a cartoon picture was showing a Gengar and a Nidorino, but the rules were still going on.

"If your Pokemon shall cry(showing Gengar hitting Nidorino making it cry), gets KO(showing Gengar hitting Nidorino, and Nidorino plays dead), or surrenders(showing Gengar striking Nidorino and it gives in) you will lose the match." the MC announced.

There was a crowd giving everyone a big cheer as the tournament was about to begin. Everyone was now starting to see who they were going to be paired up against for the competition on a bulletin board that was brought out.

"Alright, here are the positionings of the Pokemon tournament. The first round will begin shortly," the MC shouted to everyone.

All of the Pokemon trainers analyzed the bulletin board, and Patrick saw that he was going to be going in the first battle. Meagan, Katie, and Duncan were on the other end of the board.

"So, my best bet for me to face Duncan will be in the finals," Patrick said to himself, "Meagan and Katie's best chance could be sometime later."

"Wish you all the best of luck," Meagan said to Patrick and Katie.

"Thanks Meagan, we may not being going together anymore, but I always will support you in your training," Patrick replied.

The tournament was about to begin as Patrick was going to take part in the first battle. His first opponent was a trainer with blonde hair, wearing a blue and green striped shirt, blue shorts, and blue flip flops who went by the name of Rollo who was going to come at Patrick with a Drifblim.

"First battle of round one, Patrick and his Larvitar versus Rollo and his Drifblim," the MC announced.

Patrick and Rollo were now ready to attack as the tournament now started.

"Drifblim, lets start things off with Stockpile," Rollo commanded.

Drifblim was gathering energy with Stockpile, and the Blimp Pokemon was ready to attack any moment.

"Larvitar, use Screech," Patrick ordered.

Larvitar belted out a loud Screech that deafened the crowd, and even sent Drifblim floating back a little bit. Rollo saw what was happening, and was ready to retaliate.

"Drifblim, use Spit Up," Rollo quickly acted.

"Larvitar, use Pursuit," Patrick retorted.

Drifblim opened its mouts, and fired away with Spit Up, but Larvitar went through the attack with its Pursuit and delivered a big strike to the Blimp Pokemon causing it to crash down to the ground in defeat.

"Drifblim cannot continue, Larvitar is the winner," the MC announced.

Patrick has knocked Rollo out of the competition, and he and Larvitar have advanced to the next round. More battles were taking place, which even included Duncan's first round against a Seviper.

"Machamp, use Cross Chop," Duncan commanded to his Machamp.

Machamp sliced through Seviper with Cross Chop, and the Fang Snake Pokemon layed there in defeat. Machamp already looked as if it could be a dangeorus foe further in the tournament.

Katie and her Vigoroth were up against a trainer with a Piloswine, but the two had no problems with their opponent.

"Okay Vigoroth, use Slash," Katie shouted.

Vigoroth attacked Piloswine with Slash, and in just seconds, Piloswine was done for the day. Katie was so impressed with her Vigoroth as she also advances to round two.

Meagan was now having her battle with a trainer named Toni. She had long purple hair, and wore a white and red shirt, with a kakee skirt, and white sneakers. Her Pokemon was Electrode.

"Our final battle of the first round will be Toni and her Electrode versus Meagan and her Teddiursa," the MC announced.

Teddiursa and Electrode were ready to take each other on. Electrode just had its eyes on Teddiursa, and Teddiursa was just eyeing to win.

"Electrode, use Electro Ball," Toni yelled out to her Electrode.

Electrode started to light up with electricity and roll right at Teddiursa with Electro Ball. Teddiursa was hit pretty hard, put didn't feel any pain.

"Teddiursa, are you alright," Meagan asked.

Teddiursa got back on its feet, and showed Meagan that it was doing pretty good. Now it was Meagan's turn to attack.

"Okay Teddiursa, use Superpower," Meagan commanded.

The Little Bear Pokemon started to attack Electrode with Superpower, and it did pretty good damage as the Ball Pokemon was sent flying. Electrode just didn't have it anymore as it was taken care of pretty easy.

"Down goes Electrode, and Teddiursa wins," the MC annnounced, "wait, what's going on to Meagan's Teddiursa?"

"Teddiursa," Meagan questioned.

The Little Bear Pokemon Teddiursa began to glow. It was the sign that it was now going to evolve, and it made Meagan so proud. Teddiursa started to change form, and was now the Hibernator Pokemon, Ursaring.

"My word, Meagan's Teddiursa has evolved into an Ursaring," the MC announced.

Meagan took out her Pokemon Scanner to get more information on Ursaring. She couldn't believe that Teddiursa evolved into an Ursaring.

"I can't believe it, Teddiursa evolved," Meagan joyfully squealed.

Ursaring came up to Meagan to give her a big hug. The two were sharing a big bond, and it paid off as Teddiursa has become Ursaring.

"That is so wonderful to see that happen," Patrick said with Katie.

"I know, all of their hard work has finally paid off," Katie told Patrick.

Duncan wasn't impressed, and he was still acting pretty cocky. All four trainers make it past the first round of the Pokemon tournament, and the heat was on with these Pokemon trainers to see who would win.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Patrick Schmidl, Meagan Puente, and Katie Puente all pass the first round of the Pokemon tournament**

**Meagan Puente: Teddiursa evolves into Ursaring**


	302. Electric Gym: Welcome To Round Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Patrick, Meagan, and Katie all made it to round two with the other 29 Pokemon trainers that made it including Duncan. Meagan's Teddiursa evolved into an Ursaring which made Meagan's chances of winning much better.

The second round was going to start soon as Patrick's match was first. The next challenger was a guy with blonde hair and blue eyes, wears a black tank top, cargo shorts, and blue sneakers. The guy's name was Tank.

"The first match of the second round is Patrick and his Larvitar versus Tank and his Swellow," the MC announced.

The entire crowd was cheering on for the next match as Patrick walked up to the battlefield with his Larvitar. Tank was going up against Patrick with his Swellow, and then the battle started.

"Swellow, use Agility," Tank yelled out.

Swellow increased its speed with Agility, and Larvitar kept its eye on the Swallow Pokemon.

"Flying in the air won't do any good, Larvitar Sandstorm," Patrick commanded.

Larvitar summoned a Sandstorm that caught Swellow by surprise, and now the Rock Skin Pokemon was in charge.

"Swellow, fight through it and use Quick Attack," Tank commanded.

"Larvitar, use Ancientpower," Patrick shouted.

Swellow was grinding through the wind using Quick Attack, but Larvitar got out a giant rock with psychic powers to use its Ancientpower attack on Swellow. Larvitar's attack was a direct hit which caused Swellow to crash to the ground, and get the knockout blow which helps Patrick advance to the next round.

"And that's a KO, Patrick and Larvitar are moving on," the MC announced.

Larvitar has just beaten Swellow, and now Patrick is moving forward to the next round while Meagan and Katie still had to duke it out for spots. Eight battles later, it was Duncan's turn as he and his Machamp were up against a Ludicolo.

"Now Machamp, don't hold back in any way," Duncan ordered Machamp.

Ludicolo began to dance, and all it was doing was dancing in front of Machamp. The Superpower Pokemon was running up to the dancing Ludicolo, and it just danced faster and faster.

"What's Ludicolo doing," Duncan questioned.

Then Ludicolo got tired from all the dancing as it was heavily breathing from exhaustion. The trainer noticed Ludicolo's condition and was pleased.

"Great job dancing Ludicolo, but it wasn't exciting. I give up," the trainer replied.

Everyone's face was just in shock when they heard that the trainer threw in the towel because it was tired from all the dancing. Everyone just fell on their backs including Duncan and Machamp, because this was a sad joke.

"It looks like they're giving up, Duncan and Machamp win by default," the MC said feeling all puzzled.

The battle was over, and Duncan was going to join Patrick in the next round while Katie got ready for her battle with a girl named Ursula who had curly blonde hair, wore blue overalls dress with a white shirt underneath, white socks and brown shoes. Her Pokemon was a Clefairy.

"The next match of this tournament in the second round his Katie and her Vigoroth versus Ursula and her Clefairy," the MC announced.

Everyone was cheering, and Katie and Ursula were ready to battle.

"Clefairy, use Metronome," Ursula yelled out.

Clefairy started to move its arms left and right, but Katie didn't give Vigoroth a command. She wanted to wait for what Clefairy's attack was going to be, and then a dark energy ball was fired at Vigortoh as Metronome ended up being Shadow Ball.

"Vigoroth look," Katie stopped as she realized something.

Shadow Ball was a ghost type attack and Vigoroth was a normal type Pokemon, so that means ghost attacks don't work on normal Pokemon. Vigoroth took the attack, and didn't feel any damage.

"Drats, it didn't work," Ursula complained.

"But this will, Vigoroth use Crush Claw," Katie shouted.

Vigoroth's claw started to glow, and the Wild Monkey Pokemon smashed Clefairy with Crush Claw. The Fairy Pokemon was extremely hurt, and was knocked out of the competition.

"Clefairy cannot continue, Katie and Vigoroth advance," the MC announced.

Katie and Vigoroth have beaten Ursula and Clefairy, and after a couple more battles took place, it was time for the last battle of the second round. Meagan's turn came up as she was up against a Girafarig. The trainer was a girl with red hair and brown eyes wearing a purple dress, and brown sandals. Her name was Leesa.

"Now we get to the final battle of the second round, and its Meagan and her Teddiursa I mean Ursaring versus Leesa and her Cherrim," the MC shouted.

"You don't stand a chance against me and my Cherrim," Leesa shouted.

"Lets see about that," Meagan yelled out, "Ursaring use Brick Break!"

Ursaring was ordered to use Brick Break, but when the Hibernator Pokemon got to Cherrim, it used a different attack instead to smash Cherrim to the wall, and into defeat as Meagan was easily victorious.

"Cherrim never stood a chance, and the winner is Meagan and her Ursaring," the MC announced.

Meagan was so impressed with how her Ursaring was so powerful, and she was more happy to make it to the next round.

"Seriously, when anyone faces me, they're toast," Duncan smirked, "except for that one guy and his Ludicolo."

"Ursaring you were great, but what was that," Meagan questioned, "it didn't look like Brick Break."

Meagan took out her Pokemon Scanner to see attacks that Ursaring can use, and according to the device, Ursaring used Hammer Arm.

"That must of been Hammer Arm," Meagan said.

Ursaring nodded yes to Meagan. Ursaring has learned Hammer Arm which was going to be a useful attack in the future.

"Alright, you know Hammer Arm! We might be able to take that Machamp down to the cleaners if we should face Duncan," Meagan explained.

There still was more of the Pokemon tournament remaing as the top 16 were going to compete in the third round. Patrick, Meagan, and Katie were all prepared for round three when they get to continue the tournament.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Patrick Schmidl, Meagan Puente, and Katie Puente all pass the second round of the Pokemon tournament**

**Meagan Puente: Ursaring learns Hammer Arm**


	303. Electric Gym: And Then There Were 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Patrick and Larvitar, Meagan and Ursaring, and Katie and Vigoroth were all in the round where the top 16 prevail. Duncan has been a menance in the tournament making everyone look like chumps.

"I hope you all enjoyed the second round, now stayed tuned as the top 16 trainers compete in the third round where the winners advance to the quarterfinals," the MC shouted.

The crowd went beserk, and everyone was ready for their chance to stand tall with their Pokemon. Patrick, Meagan, and Katie were all focused on their upcoming battles in the next round.

"Can't wait to beat everyone here," said Duncan.

"His cockiness is going to be his downfall," Patrick muttered.

"I agree with you, whoever faces him will make him pay," Meagan whispered.

The tournament was about to continue as Patrick made his way to the arena. The next trainer he was going to face was a guy with brown hair and brown eyes, he wore a red and blue polo shirt, with blue pants, and blue shoes. His name was Quint, and his partner was a Delibird.

"Our first match of this third round will be Patrick and his Larvitar against Quint and his Delibird," the MC shouted.

"Okay Delibird, use Present," Quint ordered his Delibird.

Delibird flew up in the air and started to drop a present onto the ground which hits Larvitar. The Rock Skin Pokemon not only didn't take any damage, but felt stronger from the attack.

"Present, that attack will either hurt or help your opponent by random," Patrick lectured to Quint, "and judging by Larvitar, it actually helped."

Larvitar was feeling stronger than ever, and Delibird had nothing else up its sleeves as the Rock Skin Pokemon was ready to make its move.

"Larvitar, use Bite," Patrick shouted.

Larvitar went up to Delibird to bite it, but instead Larvitar delivered a bigger bite which looked like Crunch. Larvitar crunched through Delibird, and the Delivery Pokemon was done for.

"Quint and his Delibird are finished, Patrick and Larvitar have punched a ticket to the quarterfinals," the MC shouted.

The crowd went crazy for Patrick and Larvitar as they have beaten another opponent. Patrick was amazed that his Larvitar has learned Crunch.

"Larvitar, was that Crunch," Patrick asked his Larvitar.

Larvitar nodded yes happily to Patrick to indicate that was a Crunch attack that it used to defeat Delibird. Patrick was pretty pleased with his Larvitar, and now they wait for their next opponent as they prepare to see Duncan enter combat.

"It's great that you learned Crunch Larvitar, but I want to see how Duncan is going to do in his next battle," Patrick responded.

Duncan was now taking his turn, and his Machamp was up against a Swalot. Machamp seemed to be overpowering Swalot as it used Submission to piledrive the Poison Bag Pokemon.

"And just like that, Swalot is down and out. Machamp wins," the MC announced.

"Man, can I get some real competition over here," Duncan ranted.

He was still acting like he owned the competition, and it just kept displeasing Patrick and the rest of the group. If Katie were to win her next battle, then she and Vigoroth would face Duncan and Machamp in the next round.

"I might face Duncan in the quarterfinals, I have to win so I can get there and show him that I can put up a fight," Katie muttered.

Katie was now going to battle as she was facing a female trainer who had long yellow hair and green eyes. She wore a white sweater with blue jeans, and brown boots. Her name was Tink, and her Pokemon was a Miltank.

"Our next match will be Katie and Vigoroth versues Tink and Miltank," the MC announced.

Vigoroth and Miltank each took their seperate sides, and were in battle position as they were ready to go up against each other.

"Miltank, use Body Slam," Tink yelled out to her Miltank.

Miltank jumped up in the air, and came down at Vigoroth with a Body Slam.

"Vigoroth, dodge and use Faint Attack," Katie shouted.

Vigoroth avoids Body Slam as Miltank lands on the ground being unable to get up after Vigoroth got out of the way. The Wild Monkey Pokemon then smashed itself on the Milk Cow Pokemon, and Miltank was done for just like that.

"Tink and Miltank are out of the tournament! Katie and Vigoroth will advance to the quarterfinals," the MC announces to the entire crowd.

The place was electrified as Vigoroth brought down another Pokemon. Katie was now going to face Duncan in the quarterfinals, hoping that her Vigoroth can teach Machamp a lesson.

"I won, and I get to be the first one in the group to face Duncan," Katie said to herself, "I'm going to teach him that he shouldn't be so cocky."

Meagan now took her turn as she was up against a male trainer who had black hair while wearing a blue baseball cap. He wore a red T-shirt, green shorts, and yellow sneakers. The trainer's name was Puck and he had a Mothim.

"Our final battle of the third round will be Meagan and Ursaring versus Puck and Mothim," the MC announced.

With Patrick and Katie reaching the quarterfinals, Meagan wants to join them both as they watched her from the side. Meagan's furious Ursaring was going up against a gentle Mothim, and Puck and Mothim were starting to freak out.

"That Ursaring is scary, I GIVE UP," Puck cried.

Mothim was relieved that Puck gave up, because it was also afraid of Ursaring. Meagan was a bit surprised that she just won a Pokemon battle by default, because her opponent was scared.

"Well, it seems Puck and Mothim are giving in, and Meagan and Ursaring will advance to the quarterfinals," the MC shouted.

No one cheered, they just laughed because Puck gave up because he was scared of an Ursaring. Meagan knew that he was just embrassed, and Ursaring wanted to go up and make peace.

"STAY AWAY," Puck screamed as he and Mothim dashed out of the colosseum.

Now it was on to the quarterfinals for Patrick, Meagan, and Katie. The most fierce battle of the upcoming quarterfinals was going to be Katie going up against Duncan while Patrick and Meagan can just watch.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Patrick Schmidl, Meagan Puente, and Katie Puente all pass the third round of the Pokemon tournament**

**Patrick Schmidl: Larvitar learns Crunch**


	304. Electric Gym: Katie In The Duncan Tank

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

The Pokemon tournament in the ancient colosseum in Athens has entered into the quarterfinals. The main event for that round was going to be Katie and her Vigoroth going up against Duncan and his Machamp.

"My turn is coming up, so I better get a move on," Patrick said to the Puente sisters.

Patrick made his way to the battlefield only to be greeted by a trainer that was a little muscular(not like Nukem), a bald head and brown eyes, wearing a blue tank top, green pants, and black shoes. His name was Gunther, and his Pokemon was a Primeape.

"A Primeape, lets see how it does against Larvitar," Patrick said watching Gunther and his Primeape.

"Primeape, use Cross Chop," Gunther yelled out.

"Use Dig," Patrick retorted.

Larvitar burrows underground just in time to avoid Primeape's Cross Chop attack. Then after digging through the ground, Larvitar pops up and smashes Primeape up into the air. Primeape comes crashing back down, and takes the KO.

"Primeape cannot continue, Patrick and Larvitar wins the battle," the MC shouted.

Patrick and Larvitar have made it to the semi-finals, but now the most fierce battle of the quarterfinals was about to take place. After the next battle occured, Duncan and Katie made their way to the battlefied.

"I'm ready to take you down," Katie told Duncan.

"You will never win," Duncan replied.

Katie was not going to hold back as she was ready to face Duncan in a fierce one on one Pokemon battle.

"The next battle of this quarterfinal will be Duncan and his Machamp versus Katie and her Vigoroth," the MC announced.

Vigoroth and Machamp were ready to square off as the battle was underway between the two Pokemon.

"You really think you can beat me," Duncan mocked.

"Yes I can, and I'll show you! Vigoroth use Slash," Katie yelled out.

Vigoroth came at Machamp with Slash, but Machamp used its arms to block Vigoroth's Slash attack. Katie could now see that Machamp looked pretty good.

"Well, how about this, Machamp use Seismic Toss," Duncan ordered.

Machamp grabbed a hold of the Wild Monkey Pokemon, and jumped into the air only to come back down to slam Vigoroth on the ground. Vigoroth was pretty beaten, and Machamp acted pretty strong.

"See, my Machamp is stronger," Duncan ranted.

"I don't care what you say, Vigoroth use Counter," Katie yelled out to her Vigoroth.

Vigoroth got up and looked at Machamp. Glaring into the Superpower Pokemon's eyes, Vigoroth came right back at Machamp with Counter.

"Hey, what are you doing," Duncan yelled.

Vigoroth delivered a massive blow from Counter thanks to the damage from Seismic Toss. Duncan couldn't believe it, for the first time in this tournament, he saw Machamp feel hurt.

"Yes, now Vigoroth use Crush Claw," Katie commanded.

Vigoroth attacked Machamp with Crush Claw, and that even dealt pain to the Superpower Pokemon. The Wild Monkey Pokemon seems to have it in the bag, but Duncan wasn't going to lose.

"I think Katie's going to win," Patrick said watching.

"You're right, she might have it," Meagan replied.

"I will not lose, Machamp use Submission," Duncan screamed.

Vigoroth was ready to use another attack, but then Machamp gripped the Wild Monkey Pokemon in its arms for Submission. Machamp then piledrived Vigoroth to the ground, and Vigoroth was feeling weak.

"Now finish it off with DynamicPunch," Duncan ordered.

Machamp clinched its fist and punched right at Vigoroth, and then the Wild Monkey Pokemon rolled over unconsious. The match was over, and Machamp has won.

"What a battle, but Vigoroth is down and out. Duncan and Machamp are heading to the semi-finals," the MC announced.

The crowd was electric as they saw a terrific battle, but Vigoroth came up short of defeating Machamp. Patrick and Meagan couldn't believe what just happened.

"Katie lost," Patrick responded.

"I know, I was hoping to face Katie in the next round. Instead I might have a shot of facing Duncan," Meagan explained.

"We lost Vigoroth," Katie said hugging Vigoroth, "you did very well."

"Wow, I should've never underestimated you. You almost beat me, but I pulled it out to make sure I win," Duncan explained.

"I couldn't stand your behavior, but you beat me fair and square," Katie said, "but my sister or her boyfri..I mean my friend will beat you."

"Lets see for ourselves Katie," Duncan said to Katie.

Katie walked off the battlefield, and so did Duncan. Katie approached her sister for a little bit of comfort.

"You did your best Katie," Meagan said hugging her sister.

"Meagan, I was hoping that I would win, and you would win so we can face each other in the semi-finals," Katie explained, "but that's not going to happen."

"I know what you mean Katie, I promise that I win my next match, I will take care of him," said Meagan.

"Thanks Meg," Katie replied still hugging Meagan.

Just as the two were in the moment, Meagan's turn came up. She and Ursaring were facing a guy with sunglasses and spiky brown hair. He wore a yellow shirt, red shorts, and black flip-flops. His name was Vince and his Pokemon was a Tentacruel.

"The next match will be Vince and his Tentacruel versus Meagan and her Ursaring," the MC announced.

"Tentacruel, Bubblebeam," Vince commanded.

Tentacruel fired away with Bubblebeam, but Ursaring stood up and took the attack. The Hibernator Pokemon made it feel like that it was nothing as it was still standing strong after the attack.

"Okay now, Ursaring use Metal Claw," Meagan shouted.

Ursaring used its claws, and slashed at Tentacruel with Metal Claw. In just one hit, Tentacruel was down and out.

"No, my Tentacruel," Vince cried.

"That is the end of Vince and Tentacruel, Meagan and Ursaring are headed for the semi-finals," the MC shouted.

Meagan was so relieved that she made it to the semi-finals, and now she will face Duncan. If Meagan fails, then Patrick will face Duncan in the finals if he is to win his next match.

"Good luck Meagan, and good luck Patrick. It's up to you two now," Katie said watching Meagan.

Soon, the semi-finals would get underway. Patrick was going to battle first, and then Duncan and Meagan would square off in the second battle of the semi-finals.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Patrick Schmidl and Meagan Puente advance to the semifinals of the Pokemon tournament**

**Katie Puente is eliminated from the Pokemon tournament in the quarterfinals**


	305. Electric Gym: Tournament SemiFinals

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

With Katie eliminated and Patrick and Meagan in the semi-finals of the Pokemon tournament, the intensity of the tournament starts to heat up. All Katie can do is watch now that she is eliminated, and Patrick and Meagan must find a way to win the tournament.

Meagan's next opponent is Duncan, the Pokemon trainer with the Machamp who has given the group a hard time, and has knocked Katie out of the competition. First thing was first, Patrick had to have his match before Meagan and Duncan could have their match.

"Now I'm ready for my next match," Patrick said as he approached the battlefield for his semi-final match.

The trainer that was up against Patrick had slick brown hair andblue eyes, and wore a white trenchcoat, purple pants, and black shoes. His name was Lucas, and his Pokemon was a Bronzong.

"Well, well. You're my next opponent I see," Lucas said to Patrick.

"That's right, and you better not hold back," Patrick yelled out to Lucas.

"The next battle will be Patrick and his Larvitar versus Lucas and his Bronzong," the MC announced.

The crowd went wild as the next battle was ready to take place. Bronzong had a huge advantage against Larvitar, because Larvitar is a rock type and Bronzong is a steel type. Steel type attacks can beat rock type Pokemon, but most of Bronzong's attacks were psychic.

"Feel the wrath of my Bronzong. We will go to the finals and win the tournament," said Lucas, "Bronzong use Confuse Ray!"

Bronzong unleashed a Confuse Ray that ended up hitting Larvitar, and the Rock Skin Pokemon was now confused.

"Oh no, Larvitar is confused," Patrick shouted.

Larvitar had no idea what it was supposed to do since it was confused. The Bronze Bell Pokemon had the edge over the Rock Skin Pokemon, and Larvitar didn't seem it was going to attack.

"Larvitar, try using Pursuit," Patrick yelled out.

Larvitar went up to use Pursuit, but instead it went after Patrick, who wasn't expecting that to happen.

"Larvitar, I'm not the target," Patrick shouted.

"Hah hah hah, well it seems Larvitar might have other things to do," Lucas responds, "I got your own Pokemon to go against you!"

"No, Larvitar is confused that's all," Patrick retorted.

Larvitar was really confused, and Patrick had to find a way to have Larvitar fight out of its confusion. Then Patrick had a good idea to snap Larvitar out of its confused state.

"Hey Larvitar, why don't you attack me with Chip Away," Patrick told Larvitar.

"What, is Patrick crazy," Meagan exclaimed.

Larvitar heard the command, but instead of going after Patrick, Larvitar went after Bronzong. The Bronze Bell Pokemon wasn't expecting that as it got out of the way in time just for Larvitar to run into a wall.

"Larvitar, are you okay," Patrick shouted.

"You really think that was going to work," Lucas said to Patrick.

"Why yes I did, take a look," said Patrick pointing to Larvitar.

The Rock Skin Pokemon was out of its confused state, and Lucas wasn't expecting that to happen. Lucas was now livid at Patrick as he wasn't going to hold back.

"Grrrr, how dare you! Bronzong use Heavy Slam," Lucas screamed.

"Dodge and use Pursuit," Patrick retorted.

Bronzong was coming down crashing at Larvitar, but it got out of the way of its Heavy Slam. Larvitar then jumped up and struck Bronzong with Pursuit knocking it out of the battle.

"Bronzong cannot continue, the winner is Larvitar," the MC announced.

"What, I lost," Lucas said in disbelief.

"Way to go Larvitar, were in the finals," Patrick cheered hugging his Larvitar.

Lucas was defeated, and Patrick made his way to the finals of the Pokemon tournament. Now all he has to do is await the winner of the next match which is between Meagan and Duncan.

"Well Duncan, I guess its time for us to battle," Meagan said to Duncan.

"Meagan, you are going down. Katie's Vigoroth was no match for my Machamp, so there is no way that Ursaring can win against Machamp," Duncan explained.

"Duncan, your overconfidence is your weakness," Meagan replied.

"Oh, lets see about that after the battle," Duncan mocked.

Meagan was just so aggrivated when she made her way to the battlefield with Duncan waiting for her. She saw her sister watching, and walked up to her. Katie said something to Meagan.

"Meagan, please win," Katie responded.

"Don't worry Katie, he will be defeated," Meagan told her sister.

Meagan approached the stage as the battle between Duncan and Meagan was about to get underway.

"The winner of this match will face Patrick and his Larvitar in the finals! The final battle of these semi-finals will be Meagan and her Ursaring versus Duncan and his Machamp," the MC shouted.

Ursaring and Machamp stared at each other like they were after each other. It was going to be a fierce battle between the two Pokemon.

"Machamp, prepare to attack with Cross Chop," Duncan commanded to Machamp.

Machamp rushed over and delivered a Cross Chop attack to Ursaring, and Meagan reacted to his actions.

"Ursaring dodge it," Meagan yelled out.

Ursaring moved out of the way, and the Hibernator Pokemon was ready to attack the Superpower Pokemon Machamp.

"Now Ursaring, use Superpower," Meagan ordered.

Ursaring came at Machamp with its Superpower, but Machamp got a hold of Ursaring with its four arms.

"What," Meagan questioned.

"Now Machamp, use Seismic Toss," Duncan shouted.

Machamp got a hold of Ursaring, and jumped up in the air. Then Machamp came crashing down landing Ursaring on the floor as the impact did a number on Ursaring.

"Ursaring hand in there, use Hammer Arm" Meagan cried out.

Ursaring got back up and started to warm up its arms for a Hammer Arm attack. Machamp was still on its feet like nothing happened, because Ursaring hasn't been able to do much.

"Machamp use Karate Chop," Dunan retorted.

Ursaring's Hammer Arm and Machamp's Karate Chop both meet, and the two attacks were evenly matched up. Machamp and Ursaring were dueling it out as the two Pokemon gave it their all.

"Okay Machamp, use DynamicPunch," Duncan commanded.

Ursaring had no idea what it was in for as Machamp used one of its arms for a DynamicPunch. The attack struck Ursaring in the chest, and sent it flying to the ground. Ursaring was knocked out, and the Hibernator Pokemon couldn't continue.

"Meagan and Ursaring are out of the tournament, Duncan and Machamp are heading into the finals to face Patrick and Larvitar," the MC announced.

Meagan was stunned that she lost, and that she told Katie she was going to beat him. Ursaring failed to defeat Machamp, and now it was up to Patrick and Larvitar to defeat the smug Pokemon trainer.

"Meagan lost," Katie said.

"I know, and now I have to face Duncan," Patrick replied.

Meagan walked on over to Patrick and Katie in shame. Patrick and Katie both patted her on the back for a job well done.

"You did a good job Meagan, now let me handle this," Patrick responded.

"Thanks Patrick," Meagan replied hugging Patrick.

After a thoughtful hug, Patrick had his sights set on one thing. That one thing was beating Duncan and his Machamp in the finals of the Pokemon tournament. The final match was about to begin to decide who was going to be the winner.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Patrick Schmidl advances to the finals of the Pokemon tournament**

**Meagan Puente is eliminated from the Pokemon tournament in the semifinals**


	306. Electric Gym: Fight To The Finish

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

The Pokemon tournament finals were about to get underway. Patrick was going to go up against Duncan, the smug Pokemon trainer who was thinking that he was better than them, and knocked out Katie and Meagan.

Patrick and Larvitar knew what was coming up when they went up against Duncan and Machamp. He saw him before the battle began.

"So Duncan, you think you can win against me," Patrick asked.

"Of course I can, you have a baby Larvitar, and I have an all powerful Machamp that is literally a champ," Duncan explained.

"Larvitar is not a baby, in fact Larvitar helped me win some big battles throughout my journey," Patrick retorted.

"Well, that thing is still not going to do anything against my Machamp. Patrick you might as well accept that Machamp can't be beaten," Duncan replied.

"Why don't we have the battle ask that question," Patrick ranted.

"Fine with me, you're going to lose anyway," Duncan responded.

Patrick started to grind his teeth in anger as he thinks he's still better than everyone. Patrick was not going to let this get to him when he got on that colosseum battlefield and faced him one on one.

"Ladies and gentlemen, its time for the final battle of the Pokemon tournament! We have Patrick and his Larvitar versus Duncan and his Machamp! The winner will be the champion of the Pokemon tournament," the MC announced.

The crowd was fired up, and so was Patrick and Larvitar. Going up against Duncan and his Machamp seems like it was going to be hard, given the fact that Machamp has a huge advantage in type.

"Machamp, why don't we get started with Submission," Duncan told Machamp.

Larvitar tried to get out of the way, but Machamp got a hold of Larvitar. Machamp piledrived Larvitar to the ground as the attack did big damage to the Rock Skin Pokemon.

"Larvitar, are you okay," Patrick yelled out.

Larvitar was still standing as it was feeling weakened by Machamp. Patrick needed to press all of the buttons in order for this to work.

"Larvitar, use Screech," Patrick shouted.

"Machamp, use two hands to cover your ears! Then use Karate Chop," Duncan responded after hearing Patrick's command to Larvitar.

Larvitar sent out a loud Screech that deafened everyone around the stadium, but not Machamp. The Superpower Pokemon has two extra arms, and used those arms to cover its ears while using the other arms for a Karate Chop. Though it only needed one arm, it was still effective as Larvitar was struck by Karate Chop.

"Larvitar, hang in there," Patrick replied.

"Sorry Patrick, but Larvitar's time is up. That Screech wasn't doing any good for your baby Larvitar, and neither will this. Machamp use DynamicPunch," Duncan exclaimed.

"Larvitar, try using Thrash," Patrick retorted.

Machamp was ready to deliver the final blow with DynamicPunch, but Larvitar was ready to go all out. Larvitar came at Machamp with Thrash, but when it made impact, there was no damage done.

"What's going on," Patrick said.

Machamp used DynamicPunch to knock out Larvitar. The Rock Skin Pokemon was finished and Duncan has won.

"I did it, I've won," Duncan exclaimed.

"It looks like Duncan and Machamp are the, wait a minute," the MC shouted.

Just as Duncan was about to be declared the winner, it was seen that Larvitar did get hurt, but didn't go down. Everyone including Duncan was shocked to see that Larvitar was still standing.

"Alright, its still going," said Meagan.

"Keep it up Larvitar, you can do it," Katie yelled out.

Patrick almost thought it was over, but the Rock Skin Pokemon was still standing. Machamp was ready to finish Larvitar off for good as it came with another Thrash.

"Okay, use Karate Chop and make sure to knock it out this time," Duncan commanded to Machamp.

Machamp was waiting for Larvitar to come with Thrash. Just as Larvitar jumped forward to deliver a Thrash attack to the Superpower Pokemon Machamp, Larvitar was starting to glow.

"What the, Larvitar," Patrick questioned.

"What's happening," Katie asked.

"Oh my gosh, Katie. Larvitar is...is..." Meagan replied.

Closing in on Machamp, Larvitar glowed and changed form. Machamp wasn't prepared for that as the Thrash attack was much more powerful, and it knocked Machamp on its back.

"Machamp, don't let your guard down on that...what the," Duncan replied.

Patrick noticed that his Larvitar wasn't Larvitar anymore, while it was coming at Machamp with Thrash, Larvitar went through the process of evolution. Patrick took out his Pokemon Scanner to look as his new Pokemon, and was ready to introduce Duncan to it.

"How can Larvitar's Thrash actually hurt Machamp," Duncan hollered.

"Duncan...meet Pupitar," said Patrick crossing his arms.

The Rock Skin Pokemon Larvitar has now become the Hard Shell Pokemon Pupitar. Now it was time for Patrick and Pupitar to finish the job as Pupitar was still aiming to use Thrash.

"Pupitar, use Thrash," Patrick ordered.

"Machamp, use Submission," Duncan yelled out.

Pupitar was coming in at Machamp with another Thrash, but Machamp got a hold of Pupitar very tight. Now Machamp was ready to deliver another Submission attack.

"Okay Pupitar, use Crunch," Patrick said.

Pupitar heard Patrick's voice and used Crunch on Machamp's arm causing it to let go of Pupitar, and Submission failed.

"Machamp, no," Duncan screamed.

"Pupitar, use Ancientpower," Patrick yelled out.

Pupitar summoned a giant rock that landed on Machamp. The rock was extremely powerful, and Machamp was still standing but couldn't stand any longer. The Superpower Pokemon collasped to the ground, and the battle was over at last.

"And its over, Larvitar I mean Pupitar comes through and knocks out Machamp just when it thought the end was coming! Patrick and Pupitar are the winners of this year's Pokemon tournament," the MC announced.

The crowd cheered Patrick and Pupitar as they have just defeated Duncan and his Machamp to win the Pokemon tournament. Duncan couldn't believe that he just lost, and he felt pretty aggrivated.

"How is this possible, how can my Machamp lose," Duncan said to himself.

"Because you think you can win everything. The truth is you can't, you acted like you were declaring victory over everyone before the battle even started. You need to not be so cocky or else that will be your downfall," Patrick lectured.

Duncan heard the words of wisdom from Patrick that he shouldn't underestimate his opponents or else he will suffer the consequences.

"I guess my Machamp has been so good that I never take the time to realize what else could happen, please forgive me," Duncan replied.

"I accept your forgiveness," said Patrick.

The closing ceremonies were about to take place as all 64 Pokemon trainers were on the battlefield with their respective Pokemon. Meagan, Katie, Ursaring, and Vigoroth watched Patrick and Pupitar take the center stage to accept the honor of winning the Pokemon tournament.

"Patrick and Pupitar, congratulations on winning this year's Pokemon tournament. Please accept these medals for winning the five one on one battles you needed to win," said the MC.

Patrick and Pupitar were awarded gold medals with the Pokeball logo on it. Duncan and Machamp were pretty pleased with Patrick and Pupitar as they got their medals.

"Don't worry Machamp, we'll get it next year," Duncan said to his Machamp.

The crowd gave a huge ovation to Patrick and Pupitar, along with the other 63 Pokemon trainers, and the Pokemon tournament was offically over.

Patrick met Meagan and Katie outside the colosseum showing them his medal. The Puente sisters were pretty impressed with Patrick's hard work.

"Wow, that is a great medal you got there," Meagan replied.

"Where's Pupitar's medal," Katie asked.

"I'm going to keep Pupitar's medal in my backpack along with mine. I think Larvitar evolving was the best thing that happened in this tournament for me," Patrick explained.

"What about winning the whole thing," Katie questioned.

"That was good too, but Pupitar has grown a lot since I first caught it," Patrick explained, "and today just proved it."

Duncan was walking over to the group to once again congratulate Patrick on his well earned victory.

"I want to once again say congratulations on your win, and that I did underestimate you," Duncan responded.

"You already apologized, but thanks anyway," Patrick replied.

"The next time I see you, I want a rematch," Duncan told Patrick, "maybe me and my Machamp will be much better."

"If we ever meet again, then yes we will," Patrick commented.

"Okay then, well I'm outta here. Peace," said Duncan who walked off into the sunset as the group just watched.

Patrick was pretty impressed to help others, like how he helped Duncan realize that you can't ever be so cocky. Anyone who underestimates their opponent will be caught off guard and lose, and that's what happened to Duncan in the colosseum.

"Do you think we'll ever see him again," Meagan asked.

"I don't know, but I think we all learned something from this," Patrick answered.

"Should we get going as well," Katie questioned.

"Why yes we should, its time for us to get a move on. The Electric Gym is our next destination if we want to get into the Pokemon Grand Prix," Patrick exclaimed.

The group was now ready to leave Athens, and continue their Pokemon journey. Token number ten was in their eyes as they now must make their way to Paris where they can snag an Electric Token.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Patrick Schmidl wins the Pokemon tournament**

**Patrick Schmidl: Larvitar evolves into Pupitar**


	307. Electric Gym: Max VS Margaret Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Margaret Schmidl continues to travel around the world to try and get into the Pokemon Grand Prix. Nothing much has happened for Margaret in a while as she travels through a field with tall grass on a nice clear tranquil day.

As she was traveling, Margaret found a familiar face. Coming towards her was her brother Max who always looked like a winner.

"Max, is that you," Margaret questioned.

"Yes it is Margaret, how can I help you today," Max asked.

Max hasn't been slowing down lately, because he has been training most of the time making himself pretty unstopable.

"I was wondering how you were doing so far," Margaret answered.

"I'm glad you asked, I've already have taken a grand total of eleven tokens," Max replied showing Margaret his tokens.

Margaret couldn't believe that he has already hit eleven gym tokens, and he only needs five more to get into the Pokemon Grand Prix. Max sure was showing amazing progress.

"Eleven tokens," Margaret said in shock.

"That's right, I just got my eleventh," Max replied.

"Darn it, I only have eight still," said Margaret.

"Heh, well it seems I'm beating you by a landslide," Max responded.

Margaret couldn't believe that Max was gaining huge ground with eleven tokens, and that also encouraged her to have a Pokemon battle with her brother.

"Hey Max, why don't you and me have a Pokemon battle right now," Margaret demanded.

"Okay, but why don't we make it six on six. We use all six Pokemon for this battle," Max suggested.

"Fine with me," Margaret replied.

The screen turned black flashing the words "BREAKING NEWS" in front. Then it went back to Max and Margaret where the old man came out of nowhere, and he was holding a microphone.

"We interupt this adventure with some breaking news, these two Pokemon trainers are going to duel it out with all six Pokemon," the old man announced.

"What's wrong with you old man," Margaret yelled.

"And I get to referee the battle," the old man announced.

The two got together and took seperate sides as Max and Margaret were ready for a really fierce six on six Pokemon battle. This was the first time they actually got to go up against each other, so this was going to be a good test for the two trainers.

"This Pokemon battle between the trainer on my left, and the trainer on my right will now begin! Each trainer may use all six Pokemon in this battle, and the last one standing wins! Let the battle begin," the old man announced.

"Margaret, I'm ready to show you what I have achieved throughout my travels," Max told Margaret.

"Same here," Margaret yelled out.

The two Pokemon trainers each had a Pokeball in their hand as they were each about to send out their first Pokemon.

"Now Kadabra, come on out and show Margaret what you're made of," Max shouted sending out his Kadabra.

"For my first Pokemon, I choose Nuzleaf," Margaret yelled out bringing out her Nuzleaf.

Both Kadabra and Nuzleaf were starring at each other like they wanted to dismantle each other. The intense six on six battle began.

"Kadabra use Future Sight," Max yelled out.

Kadabra foresaw an attack using Future sight, and Nuzleaf was ready to make a move against Kadabra.

"Nuzleaf, use Extrasensory," Margaret shouted to Nuzleaf.

Nuzleaf used its psychic powers to use Extrasensory to inflict damage by moving Kadabra's body around, but the Psi Pokemon wasn't feeling anything.

"That doesn't even feel like an attack, this is an attack," Max replied, "Kadabra use Psybeam!"

Kadabra blasted a Psybeam attack right at the Wily Pokemon, but Nuzleaf didn't feel anything because it was a dark type Pokemon, and psychic attacks have no effect on dark Pokemon.

"Sorry Max, didn't you forget that Nuzleaf is a dark type Pokemon," Margaret yelled out to Max.

"I forgot about that," Max responded.

"Well it is," Margaret explained, "Nuzleaf use Razor Wind!"

Nuzleaf whipped up a whirlwind, and then sent a Razor Wind attack right towards Kadabra. The Psi Pokemon was baffled by Razor Wind, and it looked like Margaret got a hold of this battle.

"I'm not done yet, Kadabra use Recover," Max ordered.

Kadabra used Recover to heal the damage from Razor Wind, and Margaret wasn't expecting that to happen. She was going to have Nuzleaf use Faint Attack, but something unexpected came by.

"What the, Nuzleaf," Margaret cried.

Nuzleaf was getting pounded by an attack out of nowhere, as Future Sight came in and delivered the big blow to Nuzleaf knocking it out.

"Nuzleaf is unable to battle, the winner is Kadabra," the old man shouted.

First Kadabra heals itself with Recover, then Nuzleaf suffers Future Sight and gets knocked out of the battle. She now had five Pokemon left, and she took out another Pokeball calling Nuzleaf back into its ball.

"It's my fault you were defeated, but you did well Nuzleaf. Take a nice long rest," Margaret said to her Nuzleaf when it was back in the Pokeball, "now come on out Vulpix!"

Margaret called Vulpix out to battle Kadabra. She needs to be aware of Kadabra's Recover so that Vulpix doesn't waste any power.

"Got to watch out for Recover," Margaret said to herself.

"Now Kadabra, use Hidden Power," Max yelled out.

Kadabra started to develop its Hidden Power, and sent it right at Vulpix. The Fox Pokemon was ready for anything that was coming.

"Vulpix, use Safeguard," Margaret commanded to Vulpix.

The Fox Pokemon protected itself with Safeguard so that Vulpix didn't suffer any damage from Kadabra's Hidden Power. Max wasn't happy about that as Margaret was ready to make her move.

"Now use Sunny Day," Margaret retorted.

Vulpix brought out intense sunlight to help it get a lot of fire power. More sunlight actually increases the power of fire Pokemon.

"Vulpix, use Flamethrower," Margaret shouted.

"Kadabra use Reflect," Max retorted.

Vulpix opened its mouth and blasted out a Flamethrower attack that was aimed for Kadabra. Kadabra used Reflect to stop Flamethrower from getting through, but it wasn't strong enough as the attack hits Kadabra. The Psi Pokemon didn't have any energy to use Recover as it was KO'd.

"Kadabra is unable to battle, the winner is Vulpix," the old man shouted.

Max couldn't believe it, Margaret and Vulpix found a way to win. Now each trainer was down to just five Pokemon as Max was ready to call back Kadabra.

"Nice job Kadabra, take a nice long rest," Max said to Kadabra, "Impressive so far, now lets see how you do against Electabuzz!"

Max tossed out his Pokeball, and coming out was his Electabuzz. Vulpix was still carrying a lot of energy after that impressive knockout blow to Kadabra, and now she must face the Electric Pokemon.

"Electabuzz, well see how it can handle Vulpix. Use Fire Spin," Margaret commanded.

"Electabuzz, use Light Screen," Max shouted.

The Electric Pokemon used Light Screen to block Fire Spin despite the power it has gained from Sunny Day.

"It's not working," said Margaret.

"Electabuzz use Thunderbolt," Max ordered.

Electabuzz started to use its electricity to zap Vulpix with a Thunderbolt attack. The Fox Pokemon was getting fried, and when Electabuzz was finished, Vulpix wasn't moving at all.

"Vulpix is unable to battle, the winner is Electabuzz," the old man shouted.

Margaret called back her Vulpix as it was beaten by her brother's Electabuzz. Margaret was ready to bring out her next Pokemon to face Electabuzz.

"For my next Pokemon, I choose Breloom," Margaret yelled out bringing out a Breloom.

The Pokemon that was about to face Electabuzz was orginally Margaret's Shroomish, but it evolved into Breloom while she was traveling.

"Ah Breloom, lets see how it does against Electabuzz," Max smirked, "Electabuzz use Thunderpunch!"

"Breloom use Mach Punch," Margaret retorted.

Both Electabuzz's Thunderpunch and Breloom's Mach Punch met. Both attacks looked pretty strong, but Breloom was able to dig deep and send Electabuzz flying with its Mach Punch.

"No Electabuzz," Max shouted.

"Now Breloom, Sky Uppercut," Margaret shouted.

Breloom sent Electabuzz flying in the air with Sky Uppercut, and the Electric Pokemon was coming crashing down to the ground where it got KO'd.

"Electabuzz is unable to battle, the winner is Breloom," the old man shouted.

Margaret was thrilled to have her Breloom take out Max's Electabuzz, and now both trainers were down to just four Pokemon.

"Good job Electabuzz, you can take a break now," Max said to his Electabuzz who was back in its Pokeball, "Haunter, you're up!"

Max called out his Haunter to take on Margaret's Breloom. None of Breloom's fighting attacks were going to do any good because Haunter is a ghost type Pokemon.

"Go ahead Margaret, attack," Max dared Margaret.

"Sure thing, Breloom use Leech Seed," Margaret yelled out.

Breloom brought out a seed that landed right on Haunter, and it started to sap the energy out of the Gas Pokemon. Max was hoping for this to happen as he now made his move.

"Haunter, use Destiny Bond," Max retorted.

"What the," Margaret said in shock.

It was a trap, Max got Haunter to use Destiny Bond to get Breloom. He decided to take one for the team, and let his Haunter take defeat so that Breloom can go down as well.

"That's right Margaret, say goodbye to Breloom," Max told Margaret.

Leech Seed finally sucked all of the energy out of Haunter causing it to faint, and the same thing went for Margaret's Breloom as the effects of Destiny Bond caused Breloom to go down.

"Both Haunter and Breloom are unable to battle," the old man shouted.

"Nice one Max," Margaret complemented.

"Why thank you Margaret, I'm hoping to see more of that as we continue our battle," Max said.

The two called back their Pokemon, and now each trainer was down to just three Pokemon in the six on six Pokemon battle.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Margaret Schmidl: Shroomish evolved into Breloom**


	308. Electric Gym: Max VS Margaret Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Now that both Max and Margaret had three Pokemon left, things started to feel pretty even. The battle wasn't over just yet as they were ready to continue the clash between each other.

"For my next Pokemon, I choose Lucario," Max yelled out sending out his Lucario.

"Alright then, I choose Skitty," Margaret shouted bringing out her Skitty.

It was now Lucario against Skitty going up against each other in a pretty fierce Pokemon battle between the two Schmidl siblings.

"Okay Skitty, lets get going with Assist," Margaret yelled out.

Skitty brought out a burst of flame from its hand, and the attack that was being used was Flamethrower. Lucario jumped out of the way to avoid the Flamethrower attack.

"Ah Assist, where a Pokemon uses the move of another Pokemon," Max explains.

"That's right, and I just saw Vulpix's Flamethrower," Margaret replied.

"Cool, but can it handle this. Lucario use ExtremeSpeed," Max commanded to his Lucario.

The Aura Pokemon raised its speed, and struck Skitty in a flash. Lucario was so fast that Margaret and Skitty didn't get a chance to notice that Lucario just used ExtremeSpeed.

"Whoa, Lucario is quick," Margaret said in shock.

"Yeah, and there is no way you can beat Lucario," Max replied.

"Lets see, Skitty use Thunderbolt," Margaret shouted.

Skitty unleashed a Thunderbolt attack that was aiming for the Aura Pokemon, but Lucario withstood the attack not feeling a thing.

"What the, but how," Margaret questioned.

"Lucario, use Aura Sphere," Max ordered.

Lucario used its hands to create an Aura Sphere attack that was aimed for the Kitten Pokemon, and in just seconds, Lucario fires away and hits Skitty with the attack. Skitty was knocked out, and was unable to continue.

"Skitty is unable to battle, the winner is Lucario," the old man shouted.

Margaret's Skitty was done for. Lucario was pretty strong which shows how much Max and his Pokemon have improved. Margaret called Skitty back into the Pokeball after it was defeated.

"Skitty return! You did great Skitty, take a nice break," Margaret said to her Skitty after it was back inside the Pokeball, "now, go Bellossom!"

Margaret was ready to send out her next Pokemon as she tossed her Pokeball. Bellossom came out of Margaret's Pokeball ready to battle against Max's Lucario.

"A Bellossom, you're going to have a Bellossom try to outlast Lucario," Max mocked.

"Yes I am, and I will find a way to beat you," Margaret told Max, "Bellossom use Magical Leaf!"

The Flower Pokemon attacked with Magical Leaf, but Lucario swatted all of the colorful leaves away with its hands. Lucario was just to quick, and Margaret couldn't do anything to the Aura Pokemon.

"Lucario, attack Bellossom with Cross Chop," Max responded to his Lucario.

Lucario crossed its arms together, and came up close to Bellossom with Cross Chop which hurt the Flower Pokemon causing it to fall to the ground. Bellossom was down, but not out.

"Hang in there Bellossom, use Synthesis," Margaret shouted to Bellossom.

Margaret's Bellossom was still moving, and when the Flower Pokemon heard Margaret's order, it used Synthesis to heal the damage done. Bellossom was back in the game.

"Yeah, now use Petal Dance," Margaret shouted.

Bellossom summoned a whole bunch of petals to use Petal Dance on the Aura Pokemon. Lucario was caught off guard by Synthesis, and it was actually hit by the petals that the Flower Pokemon sent.

"Lucario," Max called out.

"Yes, now follow that up with Magical Leaf," Margaret yelled out.

Bellossom used Magical Leaf once again to strike Lucario, and this time the attack worked. Lucario was pummeled and brought down by the Flower Pokemon Bellossom.

"Lucario is unable to battle, the winner is Bellossom," the old man shouted.

"How could this be," Max said bringing Lucario back into its Pokeball.

Max couldn't believe that her Bellossom beat his Lucario, and now each trainer was down to just two Pokemon. Max got out his fifth Pokeball as he was ready to send out his next Pokemon.

"For my next Pokemon, I choose Dragonair," Max yelled out sending out a Dragonair.

Margaret never seen that Pokemon before so she took out her Pokemon Scanner to look up Dragonair. What is known about Dragonair is that it was Max's Dratini that has evolved into the Dragon Pokemon Dragonair. Bellossom now had to go up against a pretty rare Pokemon that is difficult to come across.

"So, you got a Dragonair," Margaret responded.

"Yes I do Margaret," Max replied.

"Just because you have a rare Pokemon doesn't mean I can't beat you," Margaret yelled out.

"Lets see about that, Dragonair use Dragon Rush," Max shouted.

The Dragon Pokemon came rushing right at Bellossom with Dragon Rush, and all Margaret needed to do was respond to his move.

"Bellossom, use Stun Spore," Margaret commanded.

Bellossom danced around to use Stun Spore, but it had no effect on Dragonair. The Dragon Pokemon was too strong to deal with anything from Bellossom, and the Flower Pokemon was hit by Dragon Rush.

"Bellossom, try using Sleep Powder," Margaret yelled out.

"Dragonair, Safeguard," Max ordered.

Bellossom used Sleep Powder on Dragonair, but the Dragon Pokemon's Safeguard causes it to be protected by the attack. Max was ready to have Dragonair finish off the Flower Pokemon.

"Dragonair, use Twister," Max shouted.

Dragonair summons a Twister, and it catches Bellossom. The Flower Pokemon was just getting whirled around, and getting hurt. When the Twister stopped, Bellossom came falling to the ground where it was knocked out.

"Bellossom is unable to battle, the winner is Dragonair," the old man shouted.

Dragonair seems to be out of Bellossom's league, and maybe out of Margaret's league as well. She was down to her last Pokemon, and Margaret wasn't going to make any excuses if she was to lose.

"Well played Max, now I'm ready to send out my last Pokemon," Margaret told her brother.

"Go ahead, send out your last Pokemon," Max told Margaret.

"Alright, come on out Bayleef," Margaret shouted sending out her Bayleef.

Bayleef was Margaret's final Pokemon, and Max still has two of his Pokemon standing which includes his Dragonair. Now Margaret had to find a way to defeat Dragonair and Max's last Pokemon with Bayleef.

"Dragonair, use Dragon Tail," Max ordered.

"Bayleef, Reflect," Margaret retorted.

Dragonair used its Dragon Tail to smash Bayleef back a couple of feet, but the Leaf Pokemon was still feeling strong thanks to blocking the attack with Reflect.

"Now Bayleef, Leaf Storm," Margaret shouted.

Bayleef started to power up, and then shot a whole bunch of leaves right at Dragonair. Bayleef used Leaf Storm, and the Dragon Pokemon was getting weakened, and then it was defeated.

"Dragonair is unable to battle, the winner is Bayleef," the old man shouted.

"Impressive, very impressive," Max complemented.

"Why thank you Max, Bayleef and I have been training together since it became my partner at the Pokemon Academy. We have gotten stronger throughout the course of this adventure," Margaret explained.

"That is good, but me and Charmeleon have done the same. Margaret, lets see how you do against my most powerful Pokemon. GO CHARMELEON," Max shouted bringing out his Charmeleon.

Now the two Schmidl siblings duel it out in sudden death with their starter Pokemon. Margaret was going with Bayleef was Max went with his Charmeleon. Max has made remarkable progress with his other five Pokemon, so it was no wonder what to expect from Charmeleon.

"Okay Bayleef, use Energy Ball," Margaret yelled out.

Bayleef unleashed its Energy Ball right at the Flame Pokemon Charmeleon.

"Charmeleon, dodge it and use Dragon Claw," Max shouted.

Charmeleon avoided Bayleef's Energy Ball attack, and came at the Leaf Pokemon with Dragon Claw. Bayleef was struck by Charmeleon's attack, and it was pretty painful.

"Bayleef, use Synthesis," Margaret shouted.

Bayleef healed itself using Synthesis. Max and Charmeleon were impressed, but not to the point that he was going to lose to his own sister.

"Charmeleon, use Flamethrower," Max commanded.

"Bayleef, Razor Leaf," Margaret shouted.

Charmeleon blasted out a Flamethrower attack while Bayleef used Razor Leaf. Charmeleon's Flamethrower easily overpowered Bayleef's Razor Leaf which left Margaret to make another move.

"Bayleef, use Vine Whip to jump," Margaret retorted.

The Leaf Pokemon jumped in the air with Vine Whip to avoid Flamethrower, but it fumbled as it came down. Bayleef tripped up and fell over making it an easy target for Charmeleon.

"Bayleef no," Margaret cried.

"Well Margaret, it looks like its going to end here. Charmeleon, OVERHEAT," Max screamed out to his Charmeleon.

Charmeleon opened its mouth, and Bayleef had nowhere to go. The Flame Pokemon fired out a powerful Overheat attack which fried Bayleef to a crisp, and eventually knocked it out of the battle.

"Bayleef is unable to battle, the winner is Charmeleon! The winner of this Pokemon battle is the trainer on my left," the old man announced, "now will you excuse me, I just heard two more trainers wanting to battle."

The old man took off in a flash, and the six on six Pokemon battle was over. Max was impressed with all six of his Pokemon, and Margaret was the same. She went over to Bayleef to check on it.

"Bayleef, are you alright," Margaret asked.

Bayleef was showing signs of happiness which meant the Leaf Pokemon was okay. Margaret was proud of all of her Pokemon.

"If you didn't trip up back there, maybe we would've had it, but it's okay you did a great job and I'm proud of you," Margaret said to her Bayleef.

Margaret wanted to complement him on his Pokemon, and how well he has raised them all because he beat her in a Pokemon battle.

"Max, your Pokemon are doing amazing," Margaret commented.

"Thank you, I train a whole bunch. This explains why I now have eleven tokens, but how you did you can get all sixteen tokens," Max commented.

"Gee, thank you," Margaret replied.

Margaret was pretty impressed to hear from Max about her skills as a Pokemon trainer, despite the fact that was one step ahead of everyone he has known.

"The next time we battle, I will beat you," Margaret shouted.

"Yeah, I don't think that might happen anytime soon," Max said to his sister. "well I'm gonna get going now."

"You're going so soon, I thought maybe we can hang out a little bit and talk about our adventures," Margaret said to her brother.

"No thanks, I want to continue training to be the best. I only need five more tokens, so I'll see you soon," Max replied.

Max walked off as Margaret waived goodbye. After Max is off in the distance, a group of strangers come by and grab Margaret.

"HELP," Margaret screamed.

The strangers covered her mouth, and took her to a black survalliance van. Max heard Margaret's scream, and he went after her.

"Margaret Schmidl, you're coming with us," one of the strangers said.

Max arrived at the scene, but he was too late. The van was out in the distance, and he knew that someone has just taken his sister.

"Margaret, what's going on. What did that person or those people want to do with my sister," Max asked himself.

He saw the black van take off realizing that someone was after her. Max felt like he just wanted to put his training aside and seek out his own sister. The question he kept asking himself was what whoever took Margaret wanted with her.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Margaret Schmidl gets kidnapped**

**Max Schmidl defeats Margaret Schmidl in a Pokemon battle**

**Max Schmidl: Dratini evolved into Dragonair**


	309. Electric Gym: Pikachu's Hi Jynx

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

After the Pokemon tournament concluded, the group left Athens to continue their journey to Paris where the Electric Gym awaits. The group was at the Pokemon Center where Patrick was speaking with his Aunt Debbie.

"What, are you kidding me," Patrick said in shock.

"It's true, Max said that he met Margaret and just as he left, someone took her," Debbie explained.

"Why would anyone want my sister," Patrick asked.

"I don't know, but your brother is going to do everything he can to find her. I don't know what whoever took her wants to do with her," Debbie said feeling worried.

"That's very kind of my brother, I hope he finds her," Patrick replied.

"I hope so too, well you take care of yourself," Debbie told Patrick.

"I will, see you soon," Patrick kindly said hanging up the phone.

Patrick went up to Meagan and Katie who were eating lunch in the Pokemon Center cafeteria. Patrick was now ready to speak of what he has heard from his aunt.

"What's wrong Patrick," Katie asked.

"Bad news girls, Max spoke with Aunt Debbie. He saw Margaret getting kidnapped," Patrick announced, "and he even tried calling her on her Pokemon Scanner, but no response."

"I'm scared for her," Meagan replied worrying.

"Don't worry, my aunt said that Max is going to put aside his training to look for her," Patrick told the Puente sisters, "plus he already has eleven tokens."

"That's good of your brother..wait did you say he has eleven tokens," Meagan asked.

"Yes he does, but he is putting that aside to help out Margaret if she is in any trouble," Patrick explained.

"Okay, that means he's ahead of you," Meagan replied.

"Correct, and I have an opportunity to catch him right now," Patrick explained, "but if I run into Max and he needs any help, I'll give it to him."

"That's kind of you Patrick," Meagan said.

"It is, but lets worry about the Electric Gym for right now," Patrick responded.

"Agreed," Katie replied.

Patrick, Meagan, and Katie departed from the Pokemon Center ready to continue their journey. Apparentely a boy with black hair wearing a red and green striped shirt, blue shorts, and white shoes with white socks stops them.

"Hey there, any of you up for a battle," the boy asks.

"Why don't I battle, I need a little bit of exercise," Katie suggested.

"Okay Katie, you can have this trainer," Meagan said to her sister.

"Okay, it's me against you. My name is Fred, now lets battle," Fred shouted.

Katie and Fred both took seperate sides with Meagan being the referee of the Pokemon battle between the two trainers.

"This Pokemon battle between Katie and Fred will now begin! Each trainer may only use one Pokemon! Now lets begin the battle," Meagan announced.

"Alright, I choose Jynx," Fred yells out sending out a Jynx.

Patrick who was watching from the sidelines took a look at Jynx on his Pokemon Scanner. Katie was now ready to send out her Pokemon.

"Alright everyone, it's Pikachu time," Katie shouted sending out her Pikachu.

Pikachu was going up against Jynx for a simple one on one Pokemon battle. Patrick sat down to watch Katie and Fred battle each other while Meagan watched the battle as a referee.

"Jynx use Blizzard," Fred yelled out.

"Pikachu, use Double Team," Katie shouted.

Jynx unleashed a Blizzard, but Pikachu used Double Team to make copies of itself to prevent itself from getting hit with Blizzard. The Blizzard hit one of the fake Pikachus, and now Katie can surprise Jynx.

"Pikachu, use Electro Ball," Katie yelled out.

Pikachu powered up its electricity and used Electro Ball to send a static ball of electricity towards Jynx. The Human Shape Pokemon was getting zapped like crazy, and Jynx couldn't do anything about it.

"Jynx, try using Lovely Kiss," Fred shouted.

"Pikachu, dodge it and use Thundershock," Katie commanded.

Jynx uses its Lovely Kiss to kiss Pikachu, but Pikachu jumps out of the way to use Thundershock. Jynx is getting electrified by the effects of Thundershock, and then Pikachu had another attack up its sleeves.

"Pikachu, what are you doing," Katie yelled out to her Pikachu.

The Mouse Pokemon's tail started to glow, and Pikachu used its tail to smash Jynx. The Human Shape Pokemon was defeated, and Pikachu may have learned a new attack in the process.

"Jynx is unable to battle, the winner is Pikachu! The winner of this offical Pokemon battle is Katie," Meagan announced.

"I can't believe my Jynx lost, you didn't tell me your Pikachu can use Iron Tail," Fred replied.

"Iron Tail," Katie questioned.

"Yes, if the Pokemon has a sturdy tail, then it can learn Iron Tail," Fred lectured.

"Wow, Pikachu learned Iron Tail," Katie responded.

"Amazing, well keep up the good work," Fred replied as he left calling back his Jynx.

Katie took a look at Pikachu, and decided to just give it a big hug for a job well done. Katie was so happy that Pikachu learned Iron Tail.

"That is remarkable, a new attack for Pikachu," Patrick replied.

"Yeah, and if we find your sister and she's in trouble, I can have Pikachu use its Iron Tail to take out those troublemakers," Katie explained.

"Great thinking Katie," Meagan said to her sister.

"Yeah, anything we do to improve ourselves, use it for emergency situations and the Pokemon Gyms along with the Pokemon Grand Prix," said Patrick.

Katie called back her Pikachu, and felt pretty good about herself. In fact, the entire group did as they now continue their journey knowing that when new moves are learned, they can come in handy. That just might be the case for Katie when she makes her appearance in Paris.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Katie Puente: Pikachu learns Iron Tail**


	310. Electric Gym: Shellos Game

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Once again boarding a ferry, the group is now sailing across the sea once again to get themselves closer to the city of Paris. The Electric Gym and the Electric Token are waiting for the group as they continue their quest to the Pokemon Grand Prix.

"So where are we going," Meagan asked.

"We are about to reach a city called Bari," Patrick answered, "when we get off, we can make our way to Rome which will help us get to Paris."

"Excellent, I always wanted to visit Rome," Meagan replied.

"We can, after we get off the boat and leave Bari, we'll head for Rome which will help us guide the three of us to Paris," Patrick explained.

"Okey dokey," Meagan responded.

She went over to the deck of the boat where she saw Katie in a purple one piece swimsuit and brown sandals getting a tan from the sun.

"I see you're getting a tan," Meagan replied.

"Yes sis, I am," said Katie.

Katie was enjoying the tan she was getting from the rays of the sun. She was getting a good tan as she was waiting for the boat to arrive in Bari. As they were sailing across the sea, they noticed out in the ocean was a blue Gastrodon.

"Hey, is that a Gastrodon," Patrick questioned himself.

Patrick looked up Gastrodon on his Pokemon Scanner, and he learns that it is the evolved form of Shellos. It was a nice scene to see a wild Gastrodon swimming across the sea.

"It is a Gastrodon, I wonder what its doing out here," Meagan questioned.

The Gastrodon had a group of blue Shellos with it, and they all were following the Sea Slug Pokemon. Chances are they were its kids.

"I'm seeing a couple of Shellos," Patrick replied.

Katie got up and checked out the Pokemon that were swimming along with the ferry. Then another group of Shellos with a Gastrodon were swimming across the sea towards the boat, only they were pink.

"Why are those Shellos and that Gastrodon pink," Katie asked.

"I've learned about this, it seems the Gastrodon and Shellos we see that are blue are from here. The Gastrodon and Shellos that have come in front of us which are pink, traveled from the other side of the world," Patrick lectured.

"How is that possible," Katie asked.

"The blue Shellos and Gastrodons are from the east part of the world, and the pink Shellos and Gastrodons are from the west part of the world," Patrick lectured.

"Oh, so those pink Shellos and that pink Gastrodon are from the western hemisphere," Meagan asked.

"Correct, and they must have traveled all the way from the western hemisphere to come here," Patrick explained.

The two groups of Shellos and their Gastrodons have noticed each other and started to quickly swim over to each other.

"Hey, it looks like the Gastrodon and their Shellos are confronting each other," Patrick said watching the Pokemon come together.

"I hope its not to tear each other apart," Katie said to Patrick and Meagan.

All of the Shellos were coming at each other, and they were playfully tackling each other. The Gastrodon got together to just watch as it seems that the Pokemon were just playing with each other.

"Ah, it looks like the Gastrodon and those Shellos were just swimming all the way from the other side of the world to play," Meagan kindly responded.

"Yeah, it's nice to see Pokemon happily play with each other," Patrick explained.

The boat was sailing away from the Gastrodon and Shellos as they were out of sight. All those Pokemon were doing was getting along and playing, but they don't know what else they were doing.

The boat finally arrived at the city of Bari. Now that they were off the boat, they could finally get going for Paris.

"Alright everyone listen up, we will go to the Pokemon Center to get our Pokemon healed, and then we leave for Rome," Patrick told the Puente sisters.

"I thought we were going to Paris," Katie said.

"We are going to Paris Katie, were going through Rome to help us get to Paris," Patrick explained.

"How far is it to Rome," Meagan asked.

"About 282 miles to get us to Rome," Patrick answered.

"What, how far is it to Paris," Katie questioned.

"That is still over a thousand miles, its going to take us a while until we get to Paris," Patrick explained.

"Wow, another thousand miles until we reach Paris. That is extreme torture," Katie responded.

"I know, but if we want to get to the Pokemon Grand Prix then we got to overcome these obstacles," Meagan explained.

"She's right, now lets go," Patrick said to the group.

The group went to the Pokemon Center to get their Pokemon healed, and then they quickly left the city of Bari in order to get to Rome which will help them reach Paris. The Electric Gym was waiting for the group.

**Pokemon Updates: NONE**


	311. Electric Gym: Gourmet Pokemon Chefs

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

The group left the city of Bari, and continued their journey to the city of Paris. The target for the group was actually the city of Rome which would serve as a guide for the three members of the group.

The group has made remarkable progress into reaching Rome as they managed to get a third of the way there.

"Guys look, there someone out there all alone," Patrick said to the group.

There was a man with ragged brown clothes. He had dark yellow sruffy hair, a brown vest with a tan shirt underneath, brown pants, and brown shoes. It looked like that the man had nowhere to go.

"Excuse me sir, what are you doing out here," Meagan asked.

"I'm glad you asked, my name is Oliver and I sell well crafted food made by my Pokemon," Oliver said.

"You run a food selling business," Patrick asked.

"Yes, but no one wants to buy any of my goods because they believe if the Pokemon made them, then they would be dangerous," Oliver explained.

"Wow, that's amazing what you do. Do you have any of that stuff with you," Patrick asked.

"Why yes I do, and a matter of fact, I can show you my Pokemon that help me as well," Oliver explained.

Oliver showed the group his Pokemon, he had a Magby, a Snover, a Nincada, and a Gloom. Those were the four Pokemon that helps cook the food.

"This is Magby, he cooks the food with its flamethrower. Snover helps keep the food cold if it needs to be cold, Nincada cuts up the food, and Gloom uses its spores to spice it up," Oliver explained.

"Wow, that is very clever," Meagan complemented.

"Hey, do you think we can try some of your food just to see how it taste," Katie asked.

"Sure," Oliver replied.

Oliver handed out three plates of food. There was a grilled stake which was cut up, some ice cream, and noodles. Patrick took the stake pieces, Meagan had the ice cream, and Katie dug into the noodles. All three of them ate what was on their plates, and had a positive reaction to the food.

"Oliver, this is delicious," Patrick responded.

"You really think so," Oliver asked.

"This is good," Katie replied.

"Yeah, your Pokemon has done very well," said Meagan.

Oliver was impressed with the group on how they reacted to his Pokemon's cooking. Now another question rose into Patrick's mind.

"So, how do your Pokemon do it," Patrick asked.

"Well let me show you," Oliver responded.

Oliver took out a piece of raw steak to start the cooking. Magby, Snover, Nincada, and Gloom were ready to start cooking.

"Magby, use Flamethrower," Oliver yelled out.

Magby used its Flamethrower to fry the steak, and now Gloom was about to come into the picture.

"Now Gloom, a tiny Sweet Scent," Oliver told Gloom.

Gloom very lightly used Sweet Scent on the steak, and it started to smell really good. The group just felt that they could savor that stake, but Oliver has one more thing to do before he can wrap it up.

"Nincada use Scratch," Oliver ordered.

Nincada used its Scratch to cut the steak into pieces, and the meal was almost completely set as now they need to make the ice cream and noodles. Oliver got out a whole bunch of cream and milk and tossed it in the air holding out a bowl.

"Snover, use Powder Snow," Oliver yelled out.

Snover used its Powder Snow to strike the cream and the milk to create ice cream, and the ice cream landed in the bowl. Now he took out noodles and got Magby and Gloom to come in.

"Magby, use Flamethrower on the noodles! Gloom, a tiny Stun Spore on the noodles," Oliver told his Pokemon.

Magby cooked up the noodles with Flamethrower while Gloom sprinkled Stun Spore to flavor the noodles a little bit. The noodles were done, and surprisingly there was no water that needed to be boiled. There was just one more thing the group has to do, and that is to taste the food to see if its the real food from before.

"Why don't we taste the same stuff," Patrick suggested.

"Good idea," said Oliver.

Patrick took the stake, Meagan grabbed the ice cream, and Katie got hold of the noodles. They all ate what they were given, and noticed that it tastes exactly the same, maybe even better.

"Excellent work Oliver," Katie responded.

"Thanks, if only everyone else knew what kind of mastery my Pokemon have accomplished with the art of cooking," Oliver said.

"Why don't we go into town and show everyone," Patrick suggested.

"That sounds good," Oliver replied.

The group took Oliver into the small town that was up ahead. He brought along his Magby, Snover, Nincada, and Gloom with him. All he needed to do was showcase his Pokemon's cooking talents.

"I don't know about this, what if they think this is disgusting," Oliver questioned.

"Were going to be the test tasters, and believe me I want more of that," Patrick explained.

"So do we," Meagan responded.

"Okay, lets do this," Oliver said setting up his stand.

Patrick, Meagan, and Katie were on his side as he was ready to sell his food, and the group was going to give a demonstration on how good the food is.

"Attention everyone, I give you Pokemon Pantry! All food is cooked by Pokemon abilities only," Oliver yelled out.

There was a group of people and they just started to walk away as they were feeling a little disgusted. Oliver was able to keep everyone around so he can show them how the food was made.

"Don't go, let me demonstrate how the Pokemon make this food, and then these three people who go by the name of Patrick, Meagan, and Katie will give it a taste test," Oliver announced.

Oliver took out steak, and had Magby, Gloom, and Nincada did their usual stuff to cook the steak. After the steak was cooked, he took out cream and milk letting Snover strike with Powder Snow to freeze the two ingredients to make ice cream. Oliver then got out the noodles, and let Magby cook them up with Flamethrower along with a sprinkle of Stun Spore from Gloom.

Oliver then handed plates to Patrick, Meagan, and Katie. The three Pokemon ate what was on their plates, and they give a really positive attitude showing that they were delicious.

"As you can see, these three kids have shown how good this food is. They just savor for some more, and not only that," Oliver said tossing some of his food to his Pokemon, "it's good for Pokemon too!"

Magby, Snover, Nincada, and Gloom all took big bites from what was tossed at them, and they savored their own cooking. The people who were watching were impressed, and they all gathered around Oliver for his food. The money was raking in as the nice people ate what was presented, and enjoyed it.

"I did it, I got people to like my Pokemon's cooking," Oliver joyfully said.

"That's great, congratulations Oliver," Patrick commented.

"Thanks Patrick, if I get enough money, I'm going to open up a restraunt," Oliver declared.

"Wonderful, you keep this up and you will be a great success," Meagan said to Oliver.

"I see great things happening for me," Oliver kindly said.

The group waived goodbye to Oliver as his Pokemon cooking was a complete success thanks to Patrick, Meagan, and Katie showing them how delicious it is. Oliver handed the group free samples to take with them.

"It was nice to get some free food from Oliver," Katie said eating more noodles.

"My gosh Katie, how much more noodles are you going to eat," Meagan asked.

"I don't know, a whole bunch," Katie answered.

"You know there is only a certain amount of food we got from Oliver," Patrick mentioned, "so you better save it."

"Yeah Katie, don't hog it all for yourself," Meagan smirked.

Katie was trying to guard her food, and it irritated Meagan which caused her to playfully knock her silly. Patrick just backed out after seeing that the girls were fighting over food, but the only fight they need to focus on is at the Electric Gym.

**Pokemon Updates: NONE**


	312. Electric Gym: Kirlia's Great Progress

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

While the group continued their journey to Paris, they stopped to give themselves time to train their Pokemon. The group needed their Pokemon to strengthen up for when they enter the Electric Gym.

"Kirlia, use Confusion," Patrick yelled out.

Kirlia picked up some rocks with its mind for a stellar Confusion attack. Meagan and Katie were pretty impressed with Kirlia's skills.

"Way to go Kirlia," Meagan complemented.

The other Pokemon were pushing their butts off making their attacks much stronger as well. Kirlia was making remarkable progress which pleased Patrick.

"I got a good feeling Kirlia is going to go great in our upcoming gym battle," Patrick said.

Pupitar went up to Kirlia, and used Pursuit. Kirlia stopped the Hard Shell Pokemon with Psychic as it was just getting stronger everyday. Pupitar was sent all the way to where their stuff was and crashed.

"Whoa Kirlia, take it easy," Patrick told his Kirlia.

Patrick ran up to Pupitar to check to see if it was okay. Since it evolved, Pupitar has faired much better against Pokemon attacks.

"You okay Pupitar," Patrick asked Pupitar.

Pupitar happily laughed showing that it was okay. Everyone was pretty happy to see that their Pokemon were getting stronger and tougher.

"Wow, Pupitar is handling damage more, and Kirlia's powers are great," Katie said.

"Yes, that is true Katie," Patrick replied.

Then coming out of nowhere was a girl with dark green hair and brown eyes. She looked fierce and wore a red ninja suit with brown japanese sandals. The group was startled by the girl as all of the Pokemon went back into their Pokeballs.

"Hello, may I help you," Meagan asked.

"Is anyone up for a Pokemon battle," the girl asked, "two on two!"

Patrick walked up to the girl to try and see if he can accept her challenge.

"I accept your challenge," Patrick responded.

"Then its settled, we battle two Pokemon each," the girl said, "and call me Lacy."

"Alright Lacy, your on," Patrick replied.

Another Pokemon battle was about to take place with Patrick going up against Lacy. Meagan took the job of being the referee of the Pokemon battle.

"This Pokemon battle between Patrick and Lacy will now begin! Each trainer may use up to two Pokemon! Now let the battle begin," Meagan announced.

Both Patrick and Lacy took out a Pokeball as they were ready to battle.

"Now, go Pupitar," Patrick shouted sending out Pupitar.

"Come on out Ninjask," Lacy yelled out bringing out a Ninjask.

Katie who was watching took out her Pokemon Scanner to get an analysis on Ninjask. The Ninja Pokemon was ready for action against the Hard Shell Pokemon.

"Ninjask use Double Team," Lacy shouted.

Ninjask made a whole bunch of copies of itself using Double Team. Patrick and Pupitar weren't sure which one was the real Ninjask because it was so fast.

"I don't know how we can hit Ninjask with one attack, but I know how to hit them with a big attack. Use Sandstorm," Patrick commanded to his Pupitar.

Pupitar swirled a Sandstorm which baffled all of the Ninjask wiping out the illusions and the real one couldn't see and has a hard time flying.

"Ninjask, fight it out with Agility," Lacy yelled out.

Ninjask broke through the Sandstorm with Agility, and had its eyes on Pupitar.

"Follow it up with Fury Cutter," Lacy commanded.

Ninjask strikes Pupitar with Fury Cutter causing it to tip over, and it had a hard time getting up. Patrick wasn't sure what to do, but he did have something else in mind.

"Okay Pupitar, use Screech," Patrick yelled out.

Pupitar blasted out a powerful Screech which deafened Ninjask causing it to fall to the ground.

"Now use Thrash," Patrick shouted.

Pupitar got back up and clobbered Ninjask with Thrash, and the Ninja Pokemon was done for after Pupitar's powerful attack.

"Ninjask is unable to battle, the winner is Pupitar," Meagan shouted.

Patrick clapped in victory as he and Pupitar knocked out Lacy's Ninjask. Lacy was now ready to send out her second and last Pokemon.

"Okay, lets see how you do against Weezing," Lacy yelled out sending out a Weezing.

Patrick remembers fighting a Weezing back at the Poison Gym when he tried two times to get the Poison Token. Lacy was awaiting for Patrick and Pupitar to make their moves as the battle continued.

"Why don't we finish this, Pupitar use Thrash once more," Patrick shouted.

"Smokescreen," Lacy said to her Weezing.

Weezing used Smokescreen which gave Pupitar a hard time trying to find Weezing through all of the smoke. Pupitar missed and crashed to the ground.

"Yes, now use Tackle," Lacy commanded.

Weezing pounded Pupitar with Tackle, and though it was a normal type attack that doesn't do much to rock type Pokemon, it was enough to take down Pupitar.

"Pupitar is unable to battle, the winner is Weezing," Meagan shouted.

Patrick was pretty surprised that Weezing's Tackle knocked out Pupitar, but they were caught off guard by Smokescreen.

"Pupitar return," Patrick said out loud calling back his Pupitar, "good job Pupitar, take a nice rest."

Patrick had one more Pokemon, and he took out his next Pokemon to go after the Poison Gas Pokemon Weezing.

"Alright Lacy, I choose Kirlia," Patrick yelled out sending out his Kirlia.

It was now Kirlia's turn to battle. The match between Patrick and Lacy was going to be decided between Kirlia and Weezing.

"Weezing use Sludge," Lacy shouted.

Weezing shot out a Sludge attack right at Kirlia, but the Emotion Pokemon twirled around to deflect it away. Lacy was shocked and Patrick gave a positive grin.

"Kirlia use Confusion," Patrick yelled out.

Kirlia attacked Weezing with Confusion, and the Poison Gas Pokemon began to struggle. In just one attack, Kirlia defeats Weezing and the battle was over.

"Weezing is unable to battle, the winner is Kirlia! The winner of this offical Pokemon battle is Patrick," Meagan announced.

Patrick raised his fist in the air to show that he is victorious. Weezing was called back into its Pokeball and all Lacy can do is show some respect.

"You've fought well child, we may meet again," Lacy said using a smoke bomb to disappear.

Patrick, Meagan, Katie, and Kirlia saw Lacy disappeared in the smoke which was just a normal ninja technique. After looking at the ninja girl disappear, they turned their attention right back to Kirlia.

"Kirlia, you did excellent," Patrick complemented.

Kirlia was acting pretty happy, and then it started to glow right in front of it's master. Patrick couldn't believe his eyes, Kirlia was starting to evolve.

"Kirlia," Patrick questioned.

He was no longer looking at Kirlia the Emotion Pokemon, he was now looking at Gardevoir the Embrace Pokemon. He took out his Pokemon Scanner to check out the evolved Kirlia.

"Gardevoir, Kirlia has evolved into Gardevoir," Patrick cheered.

"I'm so proud of you Patrick," Meagan said, "all of your hard work has paid off."

"It sure has Meagan. With this Gardevoir, the leader of the Electric Gym is about to get a taste of my medicine," Patrick exclaimed.

"Yeah, you go get'em Patrick," Katie cheered.

Patrick was pretty happy to see that Kirlia has evolved into Gardevoir. It wasn't that long ago that his Larvitar evolved into Pupitar, and now he witnessed a joyful scene of his Kirlia evolving into Gardevoir. Patrick and his Pokemon took another big step forward with this evolution getting into the Pokemon Grand Prix.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Patrick Schmidl: Kirlia evolves into Gardevoir**


	313. Electric Gym: When In Rome

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

It didn't seem to take that long for the group to travel all the way from Bari to Rome. After witnessing another Pokemon evolution, the group finally arrives in the city of Rome.

There were many sights for everyone to see in the city, as Patrick, Meagan, and Katie all take a break from their adventure to check out the city.

"Isn't Rome beautiful," Meagan asked everyone.

"Yes it is Meagan," Katie answered.

"Such a wonderful place," Patrick replied.

The group was strolling through the market where they were checking out what was being sold. Fruit, pasta, and pizza were the foods that were being sold while other markets carried pricless treasures.

"Hey, why don't we go in here," Katie said pointing to an artifact shop.

"Okay," Meagan replied.

The group walked inside and noticed they were the only ones inside. The group was impressed to see a whole bunch of artifacts of different Pokemon. They had most of the common Pokemon, and some of the rare Pokemon.

"Look at all of these Pokemon artifacts," Patrick said.

"Yeah, I would love to buy one," Meagan replied.

Looking at the artifacts that were inside the store, the group finds the owner looking over a Arceus artifact. The clerk wore a white apron with a blue shirt underneath. He was bald, but had hair on his sides which was white.

"Excuse me sir," Patrick replied to the clerk.

The man looked at the three Pokemon trainers wondering what their business was doing inside of his shop.

"May I help you," the clerk asked.

"Yes, I can see you got plenty of wonderful artifacts. Is that an artifact of Arceus," Patrick asked.

"Why yes it is," the clerk answered.

The clerk was treasuring the Arcues artifact that he had on his counter. The clerk was acutally ready to tell the story about the legendary Pokemon Arceus.

"Arceus is the Alpha Pokemon that has rumored to watch over the city of Rome. Arceus was known to be the one who created the universe and the Earth. The rumors are that Arceus has only been seen here in Rome," the clerk explained.

"So, were you able to see it," Katie asked.

"I think I have one time, but there's only one place where you may find the legendary Pokemon," the clerk said.

"Where's that," Meagan asked.

"It was foretold that in Rome's central plaza, a statue was built to honor Arceus. In the middle of the night, it is told that Arceus would come out once in a while to watch over everyone," the clerk told the group.

Everyone was amazed to hear that Arceus may be hiding somewhere in Rome, that is if the rumors are true.

"Mister, we'll check out the plaza to see if that's true," Patrick responded.

"I don't know if I'm right, but you take your chances," the clerk replied.

The group left the shop and tried to locate the central plaza of Rome. It only took the groups a few minutes, but they found the state that commemorates the Alpha Pokemon Arceus.

"So that must be the statue that the man was talking about," Patrick said checking out the statue.

The statue of Arceus was made of pure marble. Many people were looking at the statue, and they were pretty impressed with it.

"I don't see anything happening," Katie replied.

"You heard what the man said Katie, it takes place in the middle of the night," Meagan explained to her sister.

"Oh yeah," Katie replied.

Patrick thought of a crazy idea that didn't seem pretty stable. It was going to involve all three of them going out in the dark.

"How about we go back to the Pokemon Center, sleep in until I say midnight and then we return to this statue," Patrick suggested.

"That sounds like a plan, if what the shop clerk says is true, then why not," Meagan responded.

The group returned to the Pokemon Center where they went to get some R&R. It was only 5:00, but they needed to get all of the rest they can because it could keep them up all night. Then, it was 11:45, and the group finally woke up.

"Everyone come quick, we got to get to the statue," Patrick said waking the girls up.

Everyone stayed dressed while they were sleeping, so they didn't have to waste their time getting changed. The group ran for it reaching the statue in time.

"I don't think anything is happening right now Patrick," Meagan said to Patrick.

"Well, why don't we just wait," Patrick said to the group.

"What if we get caught," Katie questioned.

"Don't worry about that," Patrick responded.

Nothing was really happening, but then all of a sudden, an opening came out from above the statue. The effects of the opening surprised the group.

"What's going on," Meagan asked.

"I think this is what happens at the Arceus monument," Patrick answered, "this must be Arceus's doing."

The group was sucked into the rift leaving no trace of their lifeforce behind. They were probably wondering where they were drifting to, and is this the end. No one wants this to be the end.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**The group gets sucked into a rift**


	314. Electric Gym: Arceus And Shaymin Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

The group passed out for a little bit, and layed on a gray brick ground. When Patrick opened his eyes, he learns that he is in another world. He can see that Meagan and Katie were still lying on the floor knocked out.

"Huh, where are we," Patrick questioned himself.

Patrick went over to Meagan and Katie who were still unconscious to try and get them up.

"Meagan, Katie, wake up," Patrick said shaking the two Puente sisters.

Meagan and Katie came to their senses and woke up. They saw Patrick, but then they were pretty shocked to know where they were.

"Patrick...where are we," Meagan shockingly asked.

The group can see that the Arceus statue was still there, but they were on only a gray brick ground. The rest of the place was blue sky with a whole bunch of floating landmarks scattered around.

"I don't know, but I bet it has something to do with Arceus," Patrick replied.

"You mean, were in a world that was made by Arceus," Katie questioned.

"I think so," Patrick answered.

There wasn't much of where the group could walk as they can't seem to find a path to take to wonder around. It was almost like they were stranded by the statue with nowhere to go.

"So how do we get out of here," Meagan asked.

"I don't know, and I'm not taking my chances going down that pit," Patrick responded.

Then the whole place started to shake up which completely startled the group.

"What's happening," Katie said in fear.

The ground started to shake and it caused Katie to stumble and fall off the edge of the ground. Meagan saw her fall, and she panicked for her sister.

"KATIE," Meagan screamed in fear.

"AHHHHHHHHH," Katie screamed.

As Katie continued to fall, she stopped for some reason. There was no ground underneath of Katie as if she was stopped by some strange force. Patrick and Meagan saw Katie floating in the air, and they wondered what was going on.

"Who dares come into my realm," a voice out of nowhere yells out.

Everyone was shocked to hear the voice that was inside, and Katie was lifted to safety. Meagan ran up to Katie and hugged her for comfort.

"Katie, are you okay," Meagan asked.

"Sis, I think the real question we need to ask was who was that," Katie commented.

A glowing bridge came in front of the group that stretched out a long way.

"If you want to see me, come forward," the voice said.

"It might be Arceus, come on," Patrick said to Meagan and Katie.

"Do you really think its the legendary Arceus," Meagan asked.

"There's only one way to find out, we have to walk along this bridge," Patrick answered, "lets go and be careful."

The group walked across the bridge carefully. The bridge seems to be stretching out a long way, and chances are that they were going to lead to Arceus. After seeing a whole bunch of landmarks, and walking for a while, the group finally reached the end of the bridge.

"Were at the end," Patrick replied.

"But there's nothing here," Meagan responded.

Patrick, Meagan, and Katie were now inside of a floating garden with flowers blooming all over the place. There was no sign of Arceus, but as they checked out the garden, Katie bumped into something.

"Hmm, what's that," Katie questions herself, "I know there's a lot of flowers, but this looks like a creature."

Katie poked the creature, and then it uncurled right in front of her. The creature felt a bit weak as it showed its face.

"Sis, Patrick, I didn't find Arceus, but I found something else," Katie exclaimed to Meagan and Patrick.

The two rushed over to where Katie was, and she saw what looked like to be a flower creature. Everyone was wondering what it even was.

"I wonder what it is," Katie asks herself.

"Who's there," the creature said to the group.

"It talks," Patrick responded in shock.

"I am Shaymin, what do you want," Shaymin questions.

It was amazing to see that they were looking at Shaymin, the Gratitude Pokemon. Patrick took out his Pokemon Scanner to get more information on Shaymin, and then they began to ask the question.

"Is this where Arceus thrives," Patrick asked.

"Yes it is, I guard Arceus when he is in a slumber. I don't think Arceus wants to meet any humans at this time," Shaymin explained.

Then there was another shake, but everyone was able to hold their ground. Coming out from the sky was the legendary Alpha Pokemon Acreus. The group was amazed to see Arceus in person.

"Shaymin, who are these people," Arceus questions.

"These are humans that have found a way into your realm," Shaymin answers.

Arceus looks at Patrick, Meagan, and Katie. The Alpha Pokemon felt pretty calm when it saw the three Pokemon trainers come inside.

"Welcome to my realm, I am Arcues! I am the creator of the universe," Arceus shouts, "and next to me is Shaymin, the Gratitude Pokemon."

The group was pretty stunned to come across Arceus and Shaymin. The group was wondering what would come from the legendary Pokemon.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**The group encounters Arceus and Shaymin**


	315. Electric Gym: Arceus And Shaymin Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

The group has come across the Alpha Pokemon Acreus along with the Gratitude Pokemon Shaymin. Arceus is wondering why the group came into its realm.

"Why did you come into my realm," Arceus asks.

"We wanted to meet you, but we stumbled in here on accident because a rift from outside sucked us inside," Patrick answered.

"Ah, so you found the secret opening to my realm," Arceus responds.

"Correct, and let us say that its an honor to meet you and Shaymin," Patrick replied.

"We are honored to meet with humans as well," Shaymin replied.

Shaymin was pretty kind to see the group, but Arceus despite staying calm, seemed pretty stern. This was rumored to be the Pokemon that created the universe.

"So Arceus, may we ask you one question," Patrick said to Arceus.

"You may ask one question," Arceus responded.

"Okay, is it true that you created the universe? Rumors were told that you, Arceus, created the universe a long time ago. Is that true," Patrick asked Arceus.

Arceus doesn't respond, it took some time to think. Patrick, Meagan, and Katie all stood there waiting for when the Alpha Pokemon was going to speak again.

"Few people have encountered me, and you three have joined that list of humans who I've run into. When I was born, there was nothing around me but darkness. I was all alone, and then I used my powers to create your universe and your planet," Arceus told the group.

"How did you feel when you were born," Meagan asked.

"Alone, there wasn't anything. When I used my powers, the universe was shaped along with Shaymin," Arceus explained.

"That is unbelieveable," Katie replied.

It was a shame that the Alpha Pokemon was all by itself when it was born. Those people wondered how Alpha was created, and why it did this. Sometimes Patrick has those thoughts in his head of what happened before there was anything, or what happened before he was born, as he fears that there wasn't anything a long time ago.

"I sometimes have those thoughts of what has happened before I was born, and before the world was created. Is that true," Patrick asked.

"Well, Arceus doesn't seem to completely know what he has done because when the universe was created, his memory was messed up a little bit making him forget what he has done. I don't even know what has happened before I even existed," Shaymin explained.

It is a scary thing to learn about life and existance sometimes, and that in recent times of Patrick's life bothered him.

"Among the humans who have visited me, you are only the second one to ever ask me that difficult question," Arceus told Patrick.

"Really," Patrick replied.

"Yes, the only other human I encounter who asked about me creating the universe was a Pokemon trainer who seriously studies Pokemon," Arceus explained.

"A Pokemon trainer who seriously studies Pokemon," Meagan questioned.

"That's right, he tries to know everything about Pokemon. I've watched over him, and he is the most unbeatable trainer alive," Arceus told everyone, "it's someone who doesn't seem to have a name for himself."

"THE UNKNOWN CHAMPION," Katie shouted.

The Unknown Champion was the first name that came up in Katie's head, and the same may have gone for Patrick and Meagan as well.

"Ah yes, the one many people call the Unknown Champion," Arceus responds.

"I know you have watched over many people on this planet, have you ever knew anything about him," Patrick questions.

"I do, but he told me to never share any of that information with anyone. The one called the Unknown Champion wants to keep his identity unknown," Arceus explains.

So even though Patrick meets the Pokemon that may have created the universe and watches it, the Alpha Pokemon wants to share nothing of the Unknown Champion. Not even one little hint was given to the three Pokemon trainers.

"Arceus, were deeply sorry if we caused you any trouble," Meagan replied.

"It's okay, I sometimes like to have a little bit of comapny. I open that rift to see if anyone wants to visit, but I keep it open only at night so that it doesn't become a tourist attraction," Arceus explained.

"That's a good idea, you need your solitude some of the times," Meagan lectures.

"Thank you, I will now send you back to your rightful place," Arceus responded.

"You're sending us back to Rome," Katie asked.

"Correct, that's how you got here in the first place," Arceus replied.

Arceus was starting to glow to use its powers to create an opening in the air. Another rift was created for the group so that they return to Rome, and the group bid farewell to Arceus and Shaymin.

"Goodbye humans, take care," Shaymin replied.

Arceus was about to speak while Patrick, Meagan, and Katie were being lifted back into their world. It was a warning from the Alpha Pokemon itself.

"Humans, be aware that a great evil lurks on the planet. It wishes to collect all of the Pokemon, and turn them into unbeatable slaves! They must be stopped," Arceus warned the group.

Everyone already had a good thought that what Arceus was talking about was Darkdust. The group rose into the rift, and came back outside of the central plaza in front of the Arceus statue.

"Huh, were are we," Meagan questioned herself looking around, "were back in Rome."

"Wow, I can't believe we met the ancient Pokemon Arceus," Katie said in belief.

"Me too, but we got to remember that warning Arceus gave us all," Patrick mentioned.

The next morning, the group returned to the shop to confront with the store clerk who was admiring some of his artifacts. The clerk looked at them, and felt surprised that they have returned.

"Oh, may I help you," the store clerk asked.

"Yes, I want to tell you that we have met Arceus," Patrick told the clerk.

The clerk just stopped paying attention to his artifacts, and looked over towards the three Pokemon trainers. He couldn't believe what he heard.

"You came across the real Arceus," the clerk asked.

"Not only did we meet Arceus, but Shaymin also thrives along with Arceus," Patrick explained.

"So the rumors of Arceus watching overnight is true," the clerk replied.

"Not really, it seems Arceus doesn't really come here to Rome. The statue that was built to honor Arceus seems to open up a void only once in a while, and you may have been one of the lucky ones," Patrick explained.

"And it's said Arceus watches over the entire planet and universe," Meagan told the clerk.

"Amazing, it is such a beauty to meet the legendary Pokemon in person," the clerk replied.

"Yes it is. We were happy to see a legendary Pokemon right in front of us," Katie told the clerk.

The clerk was impressed with everyone. Now he knows that there were people in his shop to show that not only the legendary Pokemon Arceus was real, but Shaymin too. They didn't really have any proof, but he was happy to hear that someone else encountered the Pokemon.

"I'm impressed. I will let you all leave with a free artifact, no charge," the clerk prompted.

Patrick, Meagan, and Katie all returned to the Pokemon Center where they got their special artifacts with them. Patrick was given a Treecko artifact, Meagan got a Charmander artifact, and Katie recieved a Piplup artifact. They were wrapping them up to send back home.

"So you're sending your good old aunt a present," Debbie asked.

"Yes I am Aunt Debbie, and Meagan and Katie are sending their artifacts to their Aunt Debbie and Uncle Kirk," Patrick explained, "I bet you're going to like them."

"I'm sure I will," Debbie responded.

The group mailed their artifacts back to their homes in Homewood, and now they take some time to relax before heading off for Paris.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**The group returns to the real world**


	316. Electric Gym: In Its Primeape Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

John Scmidl took a break from his Pokemon journey, and decided to take a relaxing break with all of his Pokemon. They were in a shady forest, and all of the Pokemon were playing with each other.

Combusken was having Houndoom and Mightyena chase them around, while Gligar was giving Aron a friendly air lift.

"How's everyone doing," John asked his Pokemon.

All the Pokemon happily showed that they were doing terrific, but there was still one Pokemon missing. He managed to find his Pig Monkey Pokemon eating ravagely on its own.

"Primeape, what are you doing," John asked his Primeape.

Primeape just swung its fist and clobbered John in the head knocking him to the ground. He got back up, and he looked pretty angry.

"Primeape, you don't do that," John demanded.

The Pig Monkey Pokemon jumped around in anger as it was just ready to beat the living daylights out of John. Primeape has really lost it since it evolved from Mankey, and it only seems its been getting worse.

"Come on, all of my Pokemon are enjoying themselves. Why can't you find a way to enjoy yourself that doesn't involve beating me up," John questioned.

Primeape doesn't seem to care about John's attitude at all as Primeape continued to eat, and then rush off jumping around in anger. It just so happens that Primeape couldn't be controlled.

"That's it, Primeape return," John shouted calling back Primeape, "I'm sorry, but until we can find a way to control you, I can't have you out with the others. What has happened to you."

_Flashback_

_John and his Mankey were taking on an Ariados. It looked like that they were in a Pokemon battle with the Ariados._

_"Mankey, use Thrash," John shouted._

_Mankey attacked Ariados with Thrash, and it was defeated._

_"Ariados is unable to battle, the winner is Mankey! The winner of this Pokemon battle is the trainer on my left," the old announced who was there._

_"Good job Mankey," John complemented._

_His Mankey was very friendly, and hugged John. Then after the hug, his Mankey started to glow, and it evolved into Primeape. When the evolution was complete, Primeape went beserk and went after the old man._

_"A Primeape, wait what's going on," John questioned._

_"AHHHH, bad Primeape, bad Primeape," the old man screamed as he ran for his life with Primeape still chasing him._

_"Primeape, what's gotten into you," John yelled out._

_End Flashback_

What was supposed to be a joyful moment for John and Mankey turned out to be pretty awful. Primeape has been unruly, and hasn't obeyed John in any battles since the evolution.

"What happened Primeape, can we have those good days back," John questions his Primeape.

Afterwards, John gets approached by a man in a red jumpsuit. He had brown hair, and had a smirk on his face.

"I saw what was going on with that Primeape of yours, did you find it at a zoo," the man mockingly asked.

"No, I'm just having a hard time getting my Primeape under control," John explained.

"Well, you can't control your Pokemon. What a shame," the man said.

"Hey, my name is John, and I demand that you stop that," John exclaimed.

"Oh, we got ourselves a little temper problem. My name is Cloak, and if you think you're better than me, then why don't we have ourselves a battle," Cloak suggested.

"Okay, just to get you to shut your mouth. Cloak, I will make sure you never mess with John Schmidl," John shouted.

Rolling down a hill on a Golem was the old man who was trying to balance on the Golem before jumping off and giving a bow.

"How do you like that boys, I got plenty more where that came from," the old man announced.

"Mister old man, jsut referee and get lost," John screamed.

"Geez, someone's got a temper problem today," the old man said talking about John.

Before they set up for the battle, Cloak had a huge request for John.

"Oh John, make sure that zoo creature is battling. If it doesn't battle, you will be disqualified," Cloak told John.

"You can't make the rules, I can't have Primeape battle until its under control. You are completely unfair," John screamed.

"Sorry mister, but the rules say whoever declares battle can make up any rules for the Pokemon battle," the old man explained looking at a Pokemon battling handbook.

John snatched the book so he can look for that rule. Unfortunately, he found the rule inside, and it was allowed that whoever declares battle can create any other rules they wish as long as they play fair. Making someone use a certain Pokemon was allowed only by the trainer who declares battle.

"You got me there, I'll take you on Cloak," John yelled out.

"Two Pokemon for each of us, which includes your wild Primeape," Cloak told John.

John was pretty aggrivated that he can do this to John. He was already to take him on in a two Pokemon battle, but he wasn't sure if Primeape was going to overcome its ability to not obey John.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**John Schmidl: Mankey evolved into Primeape, but it doesn't obey John**


	317. Electric Gym: In Its Primeape Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

John and Cloak were ready to take each other on in a Pokemon battle. They both took seperate sides while the old man was on the sides taking the duties as the referee.

"This Pokemon battle between the trainer on my left, and the trainer on my right will now begin! Each trainer is allowed to use two Pokemon in this battle, and the last one standing wins. Let the battle begin," the old man announced.

John can use whatever Pokemon he wants, but his Primeape was required to be on the battlefield. Each trainer got out a Pokemon as they were ready to battle each other head on.

"Come on out Makuhita," Cloak shouted sending out a Makuhita.

"Now Aron, you're up," John yelled out bringing out his Aron.

"What, I thought I told you that you have to use," Cloak responded until John interupted.

"I know, I have to use Primeape. You didn't tell me Primeape has to battle first, so that's a loophole," John explained.

"You're right, I should've said that. I can have Makuhita beat that Aron anyways," Claok said to John.

"Don't dream on it," John yelled out.

Aron and Makuhita were looking at each other dead on as if they were meant to fight. This Pokemon battle wasn't going to be pretty for either Pokemon trainer.

"Makuhita, use Focus Energy to power up," Cloak yelled out.

Makuhita used Focus Energy to pump itself up, and John needed to respond to that in some way.

"Aron, use Iron Defense," John commanded.

Aron raised its defenses with Iron Defense, and the Iron Armor Pokemon was much more protected from Makuhita's attacks.

"Okay Makuhita, use Vital Throw," Cloak yelled out.

Makuhita picked up Aron, and then tossed him across the field. Aron was struggling while it got flung, but John wasn't going to have Aron go down like that.

"Aron, fight through it and use Iron Head," John shouted.

Aron got back in form, landed on the ground, and came crashing at Makuhita with Iron Head. The Guts Pokemon took the blow, but it wasn't taking huge effect.

"Makuhita, use Heavy Slam," Cloak commanded.

"Aron, counter with Head Smash," John yelled out.

Makuhita came crashing down with a Heavy Slam attack, but Aron heard the orders from John and struck Makuhita with Head Smash sending the Guts Pokemon flying in the air, and then coming down to the ground KO'd.

"Makuhita is unable to battle, the winner is Aron," the old man shouted.

Aron came through in a big way knocking out Makuhita with a Head Smash attack. Cloak was down to just one Pokemon, and he wasn't going easy on John.

"Now for my second Pokemon, I choose Nosepass," Cloak shouted sending out a Nosepass.

Aron was now going up against the Compass Pokemon Nosepass. John hopes Aron doesn't get defeated, or else he has to use his disobedient Primeape.

"Okay Aron, use Iron Tail," John ordered his Aron.

Aron was about to attack Nosepass with Iron Tail, and Cloak was trying to find a way to get Nosepass to respond to Aron's attack.

"Now Nosepass, use Zap Cannon," Cloak yelled out to his Nosepass.

Nosepass charged up with Zap Cannon, and then fired away at the Iron Armor Pokemon. Aron was about to strike with Iron Tail, but the Zap Cannon caught Aron and electrocuted it. Aron was unable to continue.

"Aron is unable to battle, the winner is Nosepass," the old man shouted.

"Oh yeah, I took out your Aron! Now send in Primeape," Cloak demanded.

John was pretty angry with himself, but he had no choice. If he wanted to win the battle, then he had to send out his Primeape. The Pig Monkey Pokemon was ready to come out and battle.

"Now Primeape, come on out and win this battle for me please," John yelled out sending out his untamed Primeape.

Primeape didn't seem to care for what John was into. Nosepass was right in front of the Pig Monkey Pokemon, but he just doesn't care about the Pokemon battle that John was in.

"Okay Primeape, show Nosepass what you're made of. Use Karate Chop," John told his Primeape.

The Pig Monkey Pokemon just got enraged when John gave Primeape an order. All it did was stomp around in anger, and steamed up.

"What's wrong, you can't control you're Primeape," Cloak mocked.

"Primeape, calm down," John said to his Primeape.

Primeape got out of control, and just went on an outrage. It rammed right at Nosepass sending the Compass Pokemon crashing towards Cloak.

"AHHHHH, what's going on," Cloak screamed in fear.

"Look what is happened, I hate to do this but I got to forefit. I got to get Primeape back into its Pokeball so no one gets hurt," John said taking out Primeape's Pokeball.

When the Pig Monkey saw the Pokeball, it used its hand to knock it away from John's hand. Cloak just got freaked out and called back his Nosepass.

"I'm outta here, I didn't know what I was thinking," Cloak screamed running for his life.

"Same here, you need to control that thing," the old man told John, "this battle is over!"

The old man dashed away like crazy, and Primeape just has lost its temper. John didn't know what to do as he was about to lose his temper.

"Primeape, I don't want to get angry. I'm getting your Pokeball, and you need to settle down," John sternly told Primeape.

Primeape just stomped around in anger while John went out looking for Primeape's Pokeball. It took John a few minutes to spot the Pig Monkey's Pokeball, but he found it near some bushes.

"There it is, now to get Primeape back inside," John said to himself.

Just as he was about to grab Primeape's Pokeball, he was grabbed by a stranger who covered his mouth. The stranger was out to capture John for some reason, and then he was dragged away.

"You're coming with me," the stranger said.

Primeape ran around, and then it found it's Pokeball. The Pig Monkey Pokemon somewhat calmed down and grabbed the Pokeball, but then it realizes that John wasn't there.

Primeape noticed out in the distance was a black van, and Primeape was able to see John inside the van. Primeape was starting to feel scared as its master was being taken away, and all of a sudden, Primeape had a change of heart as it started to worry for John. It was up to Primeape to rescue John from whatever it was.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**John Schmidl gets kidnapped by a stranger**

**John Schmidl's Pokemon battle was a draw**


	318. Electric Gym: The Meteorite Pokemon

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

After meeting the legendary Pokemon Arceus and Shaymin, the group leaves Rome and continues their journey to the city of Paris where the Electric Gym awaits. The group still had a ways to go until they reached Paris, and they don't know what to do.

"Are we there yet," Katie complained.

"No Katie, were not there yet," Patrick replied.

Then, coming out of nowhere was a Lunatone and a Solrock. Both of them were Metorite Pokemon that lived throughout parts of the world.

"It's a Lunatone, and a Solrock," Meagan said pointing out the two Pokemon.

Patrick and Meagan both took ana analysis on them with their Pokemon Scanners, and they learn that there is a red light meaning they belong to someone.

"So, these Pokemon must belong to someone," Patrick explained.

Then a man wearing an archaeologist outfit came up as it appears he was looking for his Lunatone and Solrock. Patrick, Meagan, and Katie noticed the man coming up towards them. He has white hair underneath his hat, and was a little scruffy.

"Excuse me, have you seen a Lunatone and Solrock," the archaeologist asked.

Patrick presented the two floating Metorite Pokemon to the man was deared to have his Pokemon back.

"Ah Lunatone and Solrock, how nice of you to come by," said the archaeologist as the two Pokemon came to the man.

"Those are your Lunatone and Solrock," Patrick questioned.

"Correct, I found these Pokemon laying in a crater out there, and then they just wondered off after I got them and brought them out of their Pokeballs," the archaeologist explained, "come with me, I want to tell you more about this."

The archaeologist took the group with him to try and find that crater he was talking about where he found Lunatone and Solrock.

"First off my name is Wes, and I am an archaeologist," Wes said introducing himself.

"Pleased to meet you Wes, I'm Patrick and this here is Meagan and Katie," Patrick said introducing himself along with Meagan and Katie.

After the introductions, Wes was ready to talk to the group about the Meteorite Pokemon Lunatone and Solrock.

"A meteor came all the way from space and landed into the crater that I'm taking you all to right now. Inside that crater were two Pokemon, they were a Lunatone and a Solrock," Wes explained.

"So what you're saying is that Lunatone and Solrock were from space," Meagan asked.

"That's what it was rumored to be, but I can't seem to know if that is 100% true," Wes explained to the group.

As the group comes closer to the crater, they can see that it is being ravaged by angry men. These men all wore vests, and carried sacks with them.

"What's that," Katie asked.

"Oh no, they want the meteorite," Wes said to the group.

The men were stealing the meteorite, and tried to load it into their truck. Best bet was that they wanted it for money.

"We can take this, and sell it for a whole bunch of cash," one of the men said.

Patrick, Meagan, Katie, and Wes all jumped into the scene to try and stop those men from taking the meteorite.

"Stop right there thieves, that meteorite isn't yours. It must be researched, because I want to know where this came from," Wes told them.

"Dream on, were going to make ourselves rich with this," one of the men said.

Patrick, Meagan, and Katie all approached the vicious men angry taking out Pokeballs. The group was ready to take these men head on.

"You drop that meteorite right now, go Furret," Patrick shouted out sending out his Furret.

"That may contain some knowledge that we may not know, and we can't let you have it, come on out Granbull," Meagan yelled out bringing out her Granbull.

"This could be a great discovery, and you can't have it just so can have a whole lot of money for yourselves, it's Vigoroth time," Katie yelled out bringing out her Vigoroth.

The men sent out a whole bunch of Pokemon which included a Doduo, Houndour, Poochyena, Arbok, Crawdaunt, and Stunky.

"Furret, use Slam," Patrick shouted.

Doduo was coming at Furret, but the Long Body Pokemon struck back with a Slam attack sending Doduo flying, and crashing into Houndour.

"Granbull, use Thunder Fang," Meagan yelled out.

Granbull attacked Crawdaunt with Thunder Fang which electrocuted the Rogue Pokemon, and sent it flying and bumping it into Stunky who was also electrocuted.

"Vigoroth, attack with Crush Claw," Katie commanded.

Vigoroth struck Arbok with Crush Claw, and fell right onto Poochyena. All six of the Pokemon were defeated by the group.

"No, you are not getting away with this," one of the men screamed.

Then Wes comes into the picture, and has Lunatone and Solrock join in on the fun.

"I can't let you escape like this, Lunatone and Solrock use Cosmic Powder," Wes ordered his Lunatone and Solrock.

The two Meteorite Pokemon used Cosmic Power to start sparkling which got the men all dazed and confused.

"Now use Psywave," Wes yelled out to both Pokemon.

Both Lunatone and Solrock blasted a Psywave attack which sent the vicious men out flying, and destroying their truck along with the explosion. Good news was that the meteorite wasn't harmed.

All four rushed over to the meteorite to make sure nothing serious was done, and it turns out it was alright.

"We did it, we saved the meteorite," Wes said.

"Yeah, as you said there could be a great discovery that involves this piece of art," Patrick replied.

"It's true, and I'm going to call some friends over to come get this, and take it to a lab," Wes commented.

"That's good, we can learn more about outer space, and maybe about Lunatone and Solrock," Meagan explained.

"You're correct Meagan, its better that we learn about the universe from what comes from space rather than sell it off for money," Wes responded.

Wes was going to take the meteorite to a research facility, and the group was proud of that. There was much to learn about outside of the Earth, and Wes was hoping to do such that along with the other scientist that came. The group had other things to do and couldn't stay. They must depart for Paris for their next gym battle.

**Pokemon Updates: NONE**


	319. Electric Gym: Clefairy's Tale

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

With the group continuing their journey to Paris, they were eager to get some action in. The group was out in a field, and they were getting starting to get close to the city of Paris.

Paris was right in their sights, but the group sticked around to get some training in before they entered the city.

"Pupitar, use Pursuit," Patrick yelled out.

Pupitar attacked a target that Patrick threw up in the air, and Pupitar struck the target dead on. Then the Hard Shell Pokemon started to fall to the ground.

"Gardevoir, use Psychic to catch Pupitar," Patrick commanded.

The Embrace Pokemon used Psychic to trap Pupitar, and then gently lower it to the ground. Patrick was pleased that Gardevoir's powers were under control. Grovyle, Furret, Octillery, and Trapinch were doing great with their training as well.

"Okay Froslass, use Blizzard," Meagan ordered.

Froslass used Blizzard right on Ursaring, but the Hibernator Pokemon took the attack very well withstanding its freezing powers.

"Nice job Ursaring, you too Froslass," Meagan complemented.

Ursaring and Froslass pleaded happily while Charmeleon, Luxio, Granbull, and Azumarill continued working hard for Meagan.

"Pikachu, lets see that Iron Tail. Swablu, try to counter with Aerial Ace," Katie yelled out to her Pikachu and Swablu.

Pikachu jumped in the air to use Iron Tail while Swablu dove down to use Aerial Ace. The two attacks met, and both of them looked pretty powerful. Katie was happy with the results from her two Pokemon along with Prinplup, Vigoroth, Spheal, and Meowth.

"This is great, at this rate we're going to win that Electric Token," Katie exclaimed.

Then a girl with long red hair in a ponytail, and a Clefable by her side came by to see that the group was training for their upcoming battle in the Electric Gym. She wore a white blouse, maroon shorts, and red sneakers.

"Hello there," the girl replied, "what are you all doing?"

"Were getting prepared for our battle in the Electric Gym," Patrick answered.

"Ah, you're going into the Electric Gym," the girl asked.

"That's right, and were going to get another gym token in our collection," Katie replied.

"That's super, I was going to Paris to take part in the Electric Gym too. I was wondering if anyone is up to battling my Clefable," the girl asked.

Katie took out her Pokemon Scanner to get information on Clefable, it was the evolved form of Clefairy.

"I'll battle your Clefable," Katie responded.

"Great, by the way, my name is Alicia and I am a Pokemon trainer like all of you," Alicia responded.

"Nice to see you Alicia, now lets get ready for a nice Pokemon battle," Katie replied.

Katie and Alicia each took seperate sides as they were ready to battle each other in a one on one Pokemon battle.

"This Pokemon battle between Katie Puente and Alicia will now begin! Each trainer is allowed to use only one Pokemon! Now let us begin the battle," Meagan announced.

"Thank for, I have decided to use Clefable. Katie what Pokemon are you going to use," Alicia asked confirming that she will use Clefable.

"Let me tell you this, it's Swablu time," Katie shouted sending out her Swablu.

Katie's Swablu was going up against Alicia's Clefable. These two were training for their gym battle in Paris, and they didn't want to hold back.

"Clefable use Sweet Kiss," Alicia yelled out.

Clefable unleashed a Sweet Kiss that went right towards Swablu. The Cotton Bird Pokemon got confused, and couldn't focus.

"Swablu, are you alright! Use Fury Attack," Katie shouted.

Swablu was ready to use Fury Attack, but the attack was aiming towards the ground rather that at Clefable.

"Swablu, you got to break out of it," Katie yelled out.

"Oh poor shame, your Swablu is confused and there is nothing you can do about it. Clefable use Metronome," Alicia commanded to her Clefable.

The Fairy Pokemon started to waive its fingers back and fourth, and Swablu was still feeling confused.

"Hurry Swablu, try attacking with Aerial Ace," Katie told her Swablu.

The Cotton Bird Pokemon dove down at Clefable while it was still waiving its fingers, and then they shined and the final result was just a Tackle that Clefable ended up whiffing on. The shock of Clefable falling didn't please Alicia, but it got Swablu to its senses as Clefable was struck by Aerial Ace.

"Clefable hang in there, use Meteor Mash," Alicia cried.

Swablu was ready to attack Clefable once again, but the Fairy Pokemon unleashed its Meteor Mash right at Swablu. All of a sudden, Swablu started to create clouds around itself, and they gathered right at the Cotton Bird Pokemon as Meteor Mash was coming down.

"Swablu, what are you doing," Katie yelled out.

"I think it might be using Mist," Patrick replied.

The attack hits Swablu, but after the smoke clears, the clouds are still gathered around Swablu. They cleared up, and Swablu was okay with no harm done.

"Swablu, what did you do," Katie asked.

"How is that possible, I never knew your Swablu knew Cotton Guard," Alicia responded.

"Cotton Guard," Katie questioned, "let me finish some business, Swablu use Take Down!"

Swablu dove down with Take Down at a stunned Clefable, and the attack was a direct hit and Clefable was down and out.

"Clefable is unable to battle, the winner is Swablu! The winner of this Pokemon battle is Katie Puente," Meagan announced.

Katie was pretty excited that she won her Pokemon battle against Alicia. Katie was also pleased with the fact that Swablu just learned Cotton Guard.

"Good job Swablu, and great job on learning Cotton Guard," Katie told her Swablu.

"You did good Katie, I'm pleased with that," Alicia responded.

Katie took a happy look at Alicia, and knew that she dedicated good sportsmanship in Pokemon battles. The two shook hands and complemented each other.

"Katie, you are a good Pokemon trainer. That Swablu of yours is something," Alicia said to Katie.

"Thanks, you too Alicia. Clefable seems to be doing pretty good, just keep training and it will be pretty strong," Katie replied.

"I love when people show good sportsmanship," Meagan said watching her sister.

"I know, it shows respect and courtsey to the other person. If you don't have that, then it will come back to bite you," Patrick explained.

After the kind commenting between Katie and Alicia, she decided to stay with the group for lunch. After having their meals, Alicia picked up her backpack and started to head off.

"Well, I'm gonna get going," Alicia said.

"Where are you going," Patrick asked.

"Paris, I'm going to enter the Electric Gym," Alicia responded.

"That's good, were going to be there soon," Meagan replied.

"Cool, you all take good care of yourselves okay," Alicia told the group.

"You got it," Katie said giving a thumbs up.

Alicia walked off as the group said goodbye to Alicia and Clefable. They knew that they had a tough challenge up ahead in Paris when they go into the Electric Gym.

"Well, should we get going," Katie told Patrick and Meagan.

"But were still hungry," Meagan giggled.

"No, don't you even think about it," Katie retorted.

Patrick and Meagan both came up and delivered a sandwich hug to Katie. She screamed in agony as she just can't stand it. They only do that because they love her so much.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Katie Puente: Swablu learns Cotton Guard**


	320. Electric Gym: Diana VS Katie

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Diana Yates, Beth Yates, and Katie Tonkel all relaxed under the sun in the valley as they decided to take a break from traveling. The girls were doing so well with their Pokemon training, and so were their Pokemon.

They were all bored and had nothing to do, so Diana just happen to have the perfect idea for her sister and her cousin.

"Hey Beth, Katie," Diana responded.

"Yeah," Both Beth and Katie said in union.

"How about we have battles against each other," Diana suggested.

"Pokemon battles," Katie asked.

"Yes, we'll go by these names. First Diana versus Katie, then Beth versus Katie, and finally Diana versus Beth," Diana explained.

"Sounds like a good idea," Beth replied.

"Yeah, I could use a little exercise," said Katie.

"Okay, and all Pokemon battles will be three Pokemon," Diana told the girls.

So the Yates sisters and Katie were going to have three Pokemon battles where they each used three Pokemon. The first battle was between Diana and Katie as the two girls each took seperate sides. Beth took the duties of being the referee.

"This Pokemon battle between Diana Yates and Katie Tonkel will now begin! Each trainer will be allowed three Pokemon, and the last one standing is the winner! Let the battle begin," Beth announced.

So Diana got out one of her Pokeballs, and Katie managed to get one of her Pokeballs out.

"For my first Pokemon, I choose Misdreavus," Katie yelled out sending out her Misdreavus.

"Okay then, I choose Vileplume," Diana shouted sending out a Vileplume.

Katie's first Pokemon was Misdreavus while Diana's first Pokemon was Vileplume. Diana sometime in her adventure came across a Grass Stone, and used it on her Gloom making it evolve into a Vileplume. Either way, these two Pokemon were in for a pretty tough battle.

"Vileplume, lets start things off with Nature Power," Diana yelled out.

Since they were in a valley, Vileplume started up a sandstorm with Nature Power which caught Misdreavus by surprise.

"Alright Misdreavus, use Confuse Ray," Katie commanded.

Misdreavus shot out a Confuse Ray right towards Vileplume. The Flower Pokemon was all confused, but Diana was ready for a worse case scenario.

"Vileplume is confused," Diana exclaimed.

"Yes, and now for some more entertainment, Misdreavus use Hex," Katie ordered.

Misdreavus unleashed its Hex attack right at Vileplume, and the Flower Pokemon was getting hurt badly. It was a good thing that Vileplume was just confused, otherwise it would be a lot worse.

"Vileplume, hang in there. Use Aromatherapy," Diana shouted to her Vileplume.

Vileplume jumped into battle stance and used Aromatherapy on itself. Though it wasn't sure what it was doing, Vileplume successfully healed itself of the confusion.

"Whoa, that was some good thinking," Katie responded.

"Yes it was, now Vileplume use Sweet Scent," Diana told her Vileplume.

Vileplume brought out a petal storm with a noce smell which attracted the Screeh Pokemon Misdreavus.

"Now Vileplume, use Seed Bomb," Diana yelled out.

Vileplume shot out a Seed Bomb right in front of Misdreavus, and it was hurt badly. Misdreavus wasn't done yet as it was ready to counter attack.

"Nice one Diana, now it's my turn. Misdreavus use Psywave," Katie told her Misdreavus.

Misdreavus attacked Vileplume with Psywave, but Vileplume got out of the way.

"Try using Shadow Sneak," Katie yelled out.

Misdreavus then tried to hit Vileplume with Shadow Sneak, but Vileplume evaded that attack too.

"No more miss nice lady, Misdreavus use Nasty Plot, and then Psybeam," Katie commanded to her Misdreavus.

Misdreavus used Nasty Plot to make itself stronger, and then shot out a Psybeam right at the Flower Pokemon Vileplume.

"Vileplume use Sunny Day, followed by Solarbeam," Diana ordered her Vileplume.

Vileplume had just enough time to bring out heavy sunlight, and then it out of the flower head, Vileplume shot out a Solarbeam. Psybeam and Solarbeam came right towards each other, but Solarbeam seemed more powerful to take out Misdreavus.

"Misdreavus is unable to battle, the winner is Vileplume," Beth shouted.

Diana had a one Pokemon edge thanks to her Vileplume and its Solarbeam. Katie called back her Misdreavus, and she was ready to send out her next Pokemon.

"Pokemon number two will be...Numel go," Katie shouts out sending out her Numel.

Numel had a huge advantage not only because it was a fire type and Vileplume was a grass type, but more importantly Sunny Day was still in play and it can cause fire attacks to be more powerful.

"Now were talking," Diana said.

"Numel use Lava Plume," Kaite replied to her Numel.

Numel brought a lava eruption out of its hump to use Lava Plume. The power was scorching hot, and Vileplume wasn't moving at all as the Flower Pokemon was getting scorched by the lava.

"Whoa, I should've been prepared for that," Diana said to herself.

"Now Numel, use Earth Power," Katie commanded.

Numel unleashed Earth Power right at Vileplume, and the rock that came out of the ground that hit Vileplume have knocked the Flower Pokemon out of commisision.

"Vileplume is unable to battle, the winner is Numel," Beth shouted.

Now each trainer is with one Pokemon. Diana called back her Vileplume who did a terrific job, and got ready to bring out her next Pokemon.

"Good job Katie, now lets see how you do against Togetic," Diana yells out sending out a Togetic.

Diana had out her majestic Togetic which has evolved from Togepi. Now the Happiness Pokemon must face off against the Numb Pokemon.

"Numel is just getting warmed up Diana, so you and Togetic better watch out," Katie commented, "Numel use Flamethrower!"

Numel unleashed its Flamethrower, and the attack was a direct hit on Togetic. The Happiness Pokemon was feeling a little weak after taking that Flamethrower.

"Togetic use Wish," Diana responded.

Togetic started to make a Wish, and hopefully Togetic will stand for its wish to come true.

"Okay Numel, use Flame Burst," Katie ordered.

"Dodge and use Double-Edge," Diana retorted.

Numel opened its mouth and sent out a burst of flames right at Togetic, but the Happiness Pokemon avoided the attack to take more damage from using Double-Edge to pound Numel.

"Numel, are you alright," Katie yelled out.

Togetic's wish came true, and it was fully healed. Now it was up to Togetic to finish off Numel.

"Okay Togetic, use Air Cutter," Diana commanded.

Togetic opened its wings and brought out its Air Cutter to strike the Numb Pokemon, and give it the knockout blow.

"Numel is unable to battle, the winner is Togetic," Beth shouted.

Diana's Togetic triumphed over Katie's Numel, and now Katie was down to just one Pokemon. Katie brought back Numel, and got out her last Pokemon.

"Okay Diana, I choose Buneary," Katie yells out sending out her Buneary.

Katie's last Pokemon was going to be Buneary, and now Diana and Togetic must figure out how to beat Buneary.

"Lets see how Buneary is doing, Togetic use Future Sight," Diana orders her Togetic.

Togetic used Future Sight to foresee an attack. Buneary needed to make its move quickly or else Future Sight would do bad for the Rabbit Pokemon.

"Buneary use Jump Kick," Katie retorted.

Buneary jumped up in the air to use Jump Kick, and the attack hits Togetic sending it crashing to the ground, and getting the KO.

"Togetic is unable to battle, the winner is Buneary," Beth shouted.

Buneary took out Togetic with just one attack, but Future Sight would strike at any moment. Diana was down to her last Pokemon, so she called back Togetic and took out her last Pokemon.

"For my final Pokemon, I choose Ledian," Diana shouted sending out her Ledian.

The battle was going to be decided between Diana's Ledian and Katie's Buneary.

"Ledian use Swift," Diana shouted.

Ledian scattered a whole bunch of stars towards Buneary to use its Swift attack, but Buneary got out of the way.

"Nicely done Diana, but how can Ledian handle this! Buneary use Shadow Ball," Katie commanded to her Buneary.

It was an unbelievable moment to see that Katie's Buneary knew Shadow Ball. The Rabbit Pokemon prepared a Shadow Ball attack, and sent it right towards the Five Star Pokemon.

"Ledian look out," Diana yelled out.

Ledian avoided Buneary's Shadow Ball, and was ready to counter attack the Rabbit Pokemon. Diana was getting really serious.

"Okay Ledian, lets get things going with Bug Buzz," Diana ordered her Ledian.

Ledian quickly moved around, and then hit the Rabbit Pokemon with Bug Buzz. Buneary was getting knocked backwards, and Ledian seemed to have control over Buneary.

"Now use Comet Punch," Diana shouted.

Ledian repeatedly punched Buneary, and then it fell down to the ground and the battle was finally over.

"Buneary is unable to battle, the winner is Ledian! The winner of this Pokemon battle is Diana Yates," Beth announced.

"Alright, way to go Ledian," Diana shouted.

Katie called back her Buneary and thanked it for a job well done. Diana and Katie shook hands, but now there was another battle brewing.

"Good job Katie, now you got to face Beth," Diana told Katie.

"I know, I'll use my other three Pokemon for this battle," Katie replied.

Now the second Pokemon battle was going to take place, but this time it was between Beth and Katie.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Diana Yates defeats Katie Tonkel in a Pokemon battle**

**Diana Yates: Gloom evloved into Vileplume**

** Togepi evolved into Togetic**


	321. Electric Gym: Katie VS Beth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

The second Pokemon battle was going to take place between Beth Yates and her cousin Katie Tonkel who was just defeated by her other cousin and Beth's sister Diana. Diana was now the referee of this Pokemon battle.

"This Pokemon battle between Beth Yates and Katie Tonkel will now begin! Each trainer is allowed to use three Pokemon, and the last trainer standing wins! Now let the battle begin," Diana shouted.

"Okay Beth, your sister gave me a good battle, so you better do the same," Katie replied to her cousin.

"I will, and I won't hold back. This is a good way to get our Pokemon going," Beth responded to her cousin.

Now Beth and Katie each got a Pokeball out as they were ready to battle one on one in a three on three Pokemon battle.

"For my first Pokemon, I choose Hitmontop," Katie shouted sending out her Hitmontop.

"Ah Hitmontop, well then I choose Poliwhirl," Beth yelled out bringing out her Poliwhirl.

Katie was going up against Beth with Hitmontop while Beth was going up against Katie with Poliwhirl. Both of them were hoping for a good battle.

"Poliwhirl, start it off with Mind Reader," Beth shouted.

Poliwhirl used Mind Reader to make sure it has a good focus on Hitmontop.

"Hitmontop, use Foresight," Katie yelled out.

Hitmontop used Foresight to get a good eye on Poliwhirl, and then Katie started to attack.

"Now Hitmontop, use Triple Kick," Katie ordered.

Hitmontop started to spin around its head, and was spinning right at Poliwhirl. The Tadpole Pokemon saw Hitmontop coming, and it was awaiting an order from Beth.

"Poliwhirl use Double Team," Beth retorted.

Poliwhirl started to use Double Team, and Hitmontop's Triple Kick was unable to land on Poliwhirl as it made so many copies of itself.

"Good, now use Brick Break," Beth shouted.

Poliwhirl used its hand and started attacking with Brick Break. The impact of the attack sent Hitmontop back, and the Handstand Pokemon got back on its feet.

"Hitmontop, use Counter," Katie told her Hitmontop.

Hitmontop was angry after taking that blow, so it was twirling once again to use Counter.

"Poliwhirl use Water Sport," Beth yelled out.

The Tadpole Pokemon used its Water Sport to try and slow down the Handstand Pokemon, but Hitmontop seemed to be too much as Counter smashed right at Poliwhirl causing it to be knocked out.

"Poliwhirl is unable to battle, the winner is Hitmontop," Diana shouted.

Hitmontop was victorious against Poliwhirl, and now it was waiting for its next opponent as Beth brought Poliwhirl back into its Pokeball.

"You did your best Poliwhirl, take a nice rest," Beth said to her Poliwhirl after putting it back in its ball, "Now for my second Pokemon, I choose Jumpluff!"

Beth tossed her Pokeball out on the battlefield sending out a Jumpluff. Not that long ago, Jumpluff was just a Skiploom. Beth's Skiploom eventually evolved into Jumpluff making it a much useful Pokemon to her team. Hitmontop was ready for its next challenge.

"Now, shall we continue. Hitmontop use Rapid Spin," Katie yelled out.

"Jumpluff use Cotton Spore," Beth commanded.

Hitmontop was coming right at Jumpluff with Rapid Spin, but it was caught in the middle of Cotton Spore. The Handstand Pokemon had a hard time getting through Jumpluff's attack.

"Good, now use Energy Ball," Beth ordered.

Jumpluff fired out an Energy Ball aimed for Hitmontop, and it was a direct hit which knocked Hitmontop out of commission.

"Hitmontop is unable to battle, the winner is Jumpluff," Diana shouted.

Katie's Hitmontop was finished, and now she was down to two Pokemon just like her cousin. Katie called back Hitmontop, and took out another Pokeball.

"Hitmontop has done its thing, now you do your thing. Go Butterfree," Katie yelled out bringing out her Butterfree.

Now it was the Butterfly Pokemon against the Cottonweed Pokemon. Beth and Katie were going at it pretty good, and hoped to keep it up.

"Jumpluff, use Poisonpowder," Beth shouted.

Jumpluff started to send out a poisonous spore right at Butterfree, but Katie looked like she knew how to stop it.

"Butterfree use Gust," Katie retorted.

Butterfree sent the Poisonpowder right back with Gust, and it resulted in Jumpluff getting poisoned. The Cottonweed Pokemon just started to struggle, and Butterfree had a golden opportunity to take it down.

"Nice work with Gust Butterfree, now finish it off with Tackle," Katie commanded.

Butterfree flew right at Jumpluff with Tackle, and the Cottonweed Pokemon fell to the ground. Jumpluff was unable to continue.

"Jumpluff is unable to battle, the winner is Butterfree," Diana shouted.

Butterfree was flying high as Jumpluff was grounded. Katie just needed to beat Beth's next Pokemon and she would be the winner of the battle.

"Excellent work Katie, your Butterfree is getting much better," Beth complemented.

"Thanks, and Jumpluff seems to be doing good," Katie replied.

"Why thank you, but I have one Pokemon left. Katie, would Butterfree like to play with Seel," Beth asked.

"I'd be delighted," Katie answered.

"Okay then, because now I choose Seel," Beth yelled out sending out her Seel.

The Sea Lion Pokemon was clapping, and the Butterfly Pokemon was still flapping its wings. Beth was hoping to even the battle up so that she can have a good chance of winning.

"Now Seel, use Aurora Beam," Beth yells out.

Seel raises its horn for an Aurora Beam, and Katie and Butterfree needed to react quickly or else Butterfree turns into a popsicle.

"Butterfree use Psychic," Katie shouted.

Butterfree started to use Psychic, and it sent the Aurora Beam attack right back at Seel. The Sea Lion Pokemon was baffled by the small explosion, but was still standing strong.

"Nice one, but you won't be so lucky this time. Seel use Aqua Tail," Beth commanded to her Seel.

Seel hopped up in the air and used its Aqua Tail to bash Butterfree to the ground. The Butterfly Pokemon was toast after Seel used Aqua Tail.

"Butterfree is unable to battle, the winner is Seel," Diana shouted.

Now each trainer was down to their last Pokemon. Beth has Seel while Katie is about to send out her final Pokemon.

"All five of my Pokemon got a workout, now its your turn. Go Marshtomp," Katie shouted bringing out her Marshtomp.

Now Katie was meaning business when she sent out her Marshtomp. Seel was in for a rough battle as this round would decide the winner.

"Ah Marshtomp, your best Pokemon," Beth responded.

"That's right, Marshtomp will beat your Seel," Katie replied.

"Let us see, Seel use Water Pulse," Beth ordered her Seel.

"Dodge and use Mud Bomb," Katie retorted.

Seel opened its mouth and shot out some powerful water right at the Mud Fish Pokemon. Marshtomp got out of the way to use Mud Bomb, and it helped give Seel a hard time to see.

"Seel shake it off," Beth cried out.

Seel tried to get the mud out of its eyes, but it just couldn't. Katie was ready to have Marshtomp take the Sea Lion Pokemon to the cleaners.

"Okay Marshtomp, use Earthquake," Katie screamed out to her Marshtomp.

Marshtomp started to power up, and sent out a massive Earthquake on the battlefield. Seel was having a hard time keeping still as Earthquake really did a number to the Sea Lion Pokemon.

"Follow it up with Mud Shot," Katie ordered.

Marshtomp shot out a whole bunch of mud for its Mud Shot. Seel was getting creamed by the attack, and in moments it went down. The Pokemon battle between Beth and Katie was over.

"Seel is unable to battle, the winner is Marshtomp! The winner of this Pokemon battle is Katie Tonkel," Diana announced.

"Alright, we got'em Marshtomp," Katie shouted giving Marshtomp a high five.

Beth kindly called back her Seel, and accepted defeat to her own cousin. The two shook hands for a job well done.

"Nicely done Katie," Beth replied.

"Same for you Beth," Katie responded, "now you have to face your sister."

Diana looked at Beth funny, and then she took a look at her sister. She gave a facial gesture knowing what is coming up.

"I know, now its our turn," Beth responded.

"That's right sis, now lets get busy," Diana replied.

So after Beth loses to her cousin Katie, she must now face her own sister Diana. This was going to be one interesting Pokemon battle to watch.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Katie Tonkel defeats Beth Yates in a Pokemon battle**

**Beth Yates: Skiploom evolved into Jumpluff**


	322. Electric Gym: Diana VS Beth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

After Diana beat Katie, and Katie beat Beth, the two Yates sisters were now going to take each other on. Their cousin Katie was taking over as the referee.

"This Pokemon battle between Diana Yates, and Beth Yates will now begin! Each trainer is allowed three Pokemon, and the last one standing wins! Let the battle begin," Katie announced.

"Good luck Beth," Diana replied.

"You too Diana," said Beth.

The two sisters got out their Pokeballs as the clash between the Yates sisters was now going to get underway.

"Magmar, I choose you," Beth shouted sending out her Magmar.

"Okay Beth, your Magmar must go up against my Floatzel," Diana yelled out sending out a Floatzel.

"Ah Floatzel, great choice. You got the advantage against me based off of type," Beth explained.

"I know," Diana responded.

The Pokemon Diana had out to face Beth's Magmar used to be her Buizel, but then in time, it evolved into a Floatzel. The Sea Weasel Pokemon has a huge upper hand because its a water type and Magmar is a fire type. The two Pokemon began to battle.

"Floatzel, start things up with Agility," Diana shouted.

Floatzel moved around to raise its speed by using Agility, and Magmar was going to have a hard time keeping up with that.

"Magmar use Sunny Day," Beth yelled out.

Magmar brought out strong sunlight with Sunny Day, and that was going to help Magmar raise its fire power.

"Good, now use Heat Wave," Beth commanded.

Magmar started to heat up, and then the Spitfire Pokemon unleashed a intense Heat Wave. Floatzel was sweating up a little bit, but not enough to slow down.

"Buizel, try and cool of by using Aqua Jet," Diana yelled out to her Floatzel.

The Sea Weasel Pokemon heard Diana's order, and started to attack by using Aqua Jet. Floatzel was cooling down, and the attack was a direct hit on Magmar. The Spitfire Pokemon was hurt, but still stood strong.

"Now I mean business, Magmar use Fire Blast," Beth shouted.

Magmar opened its mouth, and unleashed its Fire Blast. Diana needed to act quickly or else Floatzel was toast.

"Floatzel, strike back with Aqua Tail," Diana retorted.

Floatzel saw Magmar's Fire Blast coming forward, and Diana decided that it should use Aqua Tail to fight it off. When Floatzel used Aqua Tail, the attack wore off, and Magmar was not feeling pretty good.

"Good job, now use Ice Beam," Diana ordered.

The Sea Weasel Pokemon knew Ice Beam, and Floatzel used its Ice Beam on Magmar. Despite Ice Beam not being strong enough against a fire type Pokemon, it was strong enough to cool off Magmar, and knock it out.

"Magmar is unable to battle, the winner is Floatzel," Katie shouted.

Beth was amazed that Diana's Floatzel knew Ice Beam, and that it was powerful enough to defeat her Magmar. Now it was time for Beth to choose her second Pokemon to go up against Floatzel as she called back Magmar.

"Nice work sis, Floatzel is doing good. Now I'm going to use Dustox," Beth yelled out sending out her Dustox.

Beth brough out Dustox, and Diana was going to stick with Floatzel. Beth was hoping that it would be her turn to shine after losing to Katie.

"Lets get to work, Floatzel use Sonicboom," Diana told her Floatzel.

Floatzel unleashed a huge soundwave which happened to be Sonicboom.

"Dodge it and use Air Cutter," Beth retorted.

Dustox got away from Floatzel's Air Cutter, and the Poison Moth Pokemon came right back at Floatzel with Air Cutter. The attack was successful against Floatzel as the Sea Weasel Pokemon was easily hit and defeated.

"Floatzel is unable to battle, the winner is Dustox," Katie shouted.

Beth was pretty happy that her Dustox was able to defeat Diana's Floatzel, and now both Yates sisters were down to just two Pokemon. Diana called back Floatzel and took out another Pokeball.

"Nice work Beth, lets see how Dustox fairs against Beautifly," Diana exclaimed calling out her Beautifly.

The Butterfly Pokemon Beautifly was now going up against the Poison Moth Pokemon Dustox. Each Pokemon was pretty strong, but they didn't know which one was stronger. Only this battle was going to tell the answer.

"Dustox use Quiver Dance," Beth said to her Dustox.

Dustox did its Quiver Dance to get itself stronger and faster, all Beautifly did was watch. Diana was ready for Beautifly to attack.

"Okay Beautifly, attack Dustox with Psychic," Diana commanded.

Beautifly started to show a blue aura around its body as the trained Butterfly Pokemon started to catch Dustox in a Psychic bind.

"Dustox, fight it out," Beth yelled out.

Dustox struggled to break free of Beautifly's Psychic, but it never gave in. Dustox eventually got out of Psychic and was back in control.

"Whoa, nice work Beth, but Beautifly is much more powerful! Beautifly use Silver Wind," Diana yelled out to her Beautifly.

"No, my Dustox is more powerful! Dustox use Psybeam," Beth commanded to her Dustox.

Beautifly blasted out a Silver Wind attack right towards Dustox while Dustox shot out a Psybeam attack aimed for Beautifly. The two attacks exploded, and both Pokemon were caught in it. Both Beautifly and Dustox were KO'd by each other attacks.

"Both Dustox and Beautifly are unable to battle," Katie shouted.

Just like that, Diana and Beth were both down to their last Pokemon. They had to be pleased with their work that their Pokemon put in, and now the battle was going to be decided with each Yates sister sending out their final Pokemon.

"Beth I got to say, you have done well," Diana complemented.

"Same for you, I never thought your Beautifly was so strong," Beth commented.

"I know what you mean, but its time we put an end to this. Quilava I choose you," Diana shouted sending out her Quilava.

"Alrighty then, come on out Grotle," Beth yelled out bringing out her Grotle.

The two Yates sisters were going to decide this battle with their starter Pokemon. Quilava had a greater edge over Grotle because Quilava is a fire type Pokemon and Grotle is a grass type Pokemon. That meant Quilava has a greater chance of beating Grotle, but only time would tell.

"Quilava use Rollout," Diana commanded.

The Volcano Pokemon started to come at the Grove Pokemon with Rollout.

"Grotle, dodge it," Beth retorted.

Grotle jumped out of the way from Quilava, and now she needed to get Grotle to get in on the offense.

"Now Grotle, use Crunch," Beth yelled out.

Grotle came down on Quilava to use Crunch on the Volcano Pokemon. Quilava felt the pain of Crunch, and shook Grotle off with the help of the flames on its body. Grotle was sent flying across the battlefield.

"Grotle hang in there, use Synthesis," Beth told her Grotle

The Grove Pokemon healed itself with Synthesis, and now Grotle was back at full strength. Grotle took a good look at Quilava, and now it meant business.

"Okay Grotle, use your Earth Power," Beth shouted to Grotle.

Grotle brought out ground eruptions by using Earth Power. Quilava wasn't getting anywhere near Grotle's attack as it just kept missing the Volcano Pokemon.

"Darn, its not working," Beth pouted.

"Quilava, use Flamethrower," Diana retorted.

Quilava opened its mouth and used Flamethrower on Grotle. The Grove Pokemon had most of its energy used up on Earth Power that it didn't have time to move. Grotle was barbequed by Quilava's Flamethrower, and the attack was too pwerful for Grotle to handle. Grotle fell to the ground, and the battle was over.

"Grotle is unable to battle, the winner is Quilava! The winner of this Pokemon battle is Diana Yates," Katie announced.

Diana was extremely happy to beat her own sister in a Pokemon battle. Both Yates girls battled pretty well, but it was Diana who came out on top. Diana gave her Quilava a hug for a job well done.

"You were great Quilava," Diana said to her Quilava hugging it.

"Grotle, are you okay? You were excellent," Beth responded to her Grotle.

Grotle showed a happy smile on its face as Beth put it back in its Pokeball. Diana called back her Quilava as well, and the two just talked.

"Diana, I can't believe you and Katie are both a step ahead of me," said Beth.

"It's okay, you were great in both battles. As long as you show progress, and beat other trainers, and win in Pokemon gyms, then you're doing good," Diana explained.

"It's true Beth, Diana pretty much is doing better than the both of us," Katie explained.

"Really, well I guess I can use a little more training to catch up to you girls," Beth said to her sister and cousin.

The girls were explaining about progress, and how much they can make before they meet more challenges. As the girls were talking, there was an unknown vehicle approaching from behind, and neither of them noticed.

"Well, we got a whole lot of work to do if we ever want to catch up," Beth replied.

Then all of sudden, the girls were grabbed and had their mouths covered. They all were struggling to break free of the strangers grip, but they couldn't budge. The girls were thrown into the vehicle, and they took all of thei Pokeballs from them.

"Diana Yates, Beth Yates, and Katie Tonkel. We got all of them," the stranger said looking at their photos.

The vehicle drove off with the three girls being held captive. Strange events have been taking place for a while. First it was Emily Rozak, then Calahagn Adduci, followed by the Mark and Jake Tonkel along with CJ and Heather Kurowski, Baron Grasse was next, followed by Margaret Schmidl, then John Schmidl, and now Diana, Beth, and Katie were being taken.

Their disappearances slash kidnappings seem to be linked to something, but its not known what it is. Max Schmidl saw his sister get kidnapped while John's Primeape noticed him getting taken. Something was going on with all of them, but what was it. That was the big question that needed to be asked.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Diana Yates, Beth Yates, and Katie Tonkel all get taken**

**Diana Yates defeats Beth Yates in a Pokemon battle**

**Diana Yates: Buizel evolved into Floatzel**


	323. Electric Gym: Artist, Shockingly Unknown

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

The group finally has arrived in Paris, and they couldn't feel any better. They were all at the Pokemon Center to get their Pokemon all refreshed for their gym battle. The sun was going down, so they were going to head for the Electric Gym tommorow.

Patrick, Meagan, and Katie all enjoyed the scenery in Paris while their Pokemon were resting up at the Pokemon Center.

"Isn't Paris beautiful," Meagan asked.

"Yes it is," Patrick responded.

They went all around Paris checking out all of the streets, the lights, and then visited the Eiffel Tower. When they went up the elevator, the group could see all of Paris.

"Wow, its even more beautiful when you're looking from a view," Katie said looking over.

"I'm glad we took the time to take a tour of Paris," Patrick replied.

"Yeah, me too," Meagan responded.

It was a wonder to look at everything in Paris, and checking out the Eiffel Tower was one of the great things to happen. After visiting the tower, the group left and took a visit to one of the famous art museums.

The group was able to look at priceless art in the Musee du Louvre. There was over 35,000 works of art inside the museum, and everyone admired every single one of them.

"There is so much beautiful artwork here," Patrick responded.

"This museum is really famous," Meagan lectured, "this is where Leonardo Da Vinci has most of his great works."

Katie was checking out some of the artwork made by Leonardo Da Vinci, which even included his most famous artwork Mona Lisa.

"Is that the famous Mona Lisa," Katie asked looking at the Mona Lisa.

"It is," Meagan answered.

Katie was amazed by the artwork, and then standing next to her was a woman with blonde hair and brown eyes. She wore a yellow dress with white gloves, a black barret, and yellow heels.

"Yeah, that Leonardo Da Vinci was such an artist," the woman said.

Katie saw the woman right next to her who was admiring the work. Patrick and Meagan were surprised to see her near Katie.

"So, enjoying the art here in Musee du Louvre," Meagan asked.

"Why yes I am, when I'm not working at the gym, I always take the time to check out art," the woman answered.

"Wait, working at the gym," Katie questioned.

"Why yes, I'm Melanine. I'm the leader of the Electric Gym here in Paris," Melanie said introducing herself.

The group was stunned that while they were sight seeing, they met the gym leader who was taking time off to have some fun. Patrick started to have a competitive look on his face.

"So Melanie, what kind of electric Pokemon do you have," Patrick asked.

"You'll see when you battle me, I can make electricity into art with the help of my Pokemon," Melanie explained.

"You mean art for victory," Patrick asked.

"Excatly," Melanie responded, "I take the time to look at the beautiful masterpieces by these famous artists to turn my battling skills into a work of art."

Melanie was one of the artistic people in Paris, and turns her skills as a Pokemon trainer into a work of art.

"Well I'm gonna enjoy the rest of my tour here in the museum, remember Pokemon trainers, this is what you're playing for," Melanie replied holding up an Electric Token.

The token was a yellow coin with a lighting bolt as the symbol. Patrick, Meagan, and Katie knew what they were going to try and get tommorow as they saw Melanie walk away.

"She is beautiful," Meagan replied.

"I agree, but I'm focused more on challenging her," Patrick responded.

"Me too, I wonder what she's going to have in store for us tommorow," said Katie.

"Why don't we continue checking out some artwork," Meagan told Patrick and Katie.

The group continued to tour around the Musse de Louvre, and then returned to the Pokemon Center to get some sleep.

The next morning, the group was all dressed, they got their Pokemon, and headed out looking for the Electric Gym where Melanie was awaiting them.

"Where is that Electric Gym," Patrick said to himself.

Then the group came across a building that looked like a museum, but has a bunch of lights flickering across the buidling.

"I think that might be it," Meagan replied looking at the building.

The group entered the building, and then they saw that it was a gym lobby. They finally have entered the Electric Gym, and now they must register to get in.

"Lets go everyone," Patrick said, "and I wish you girls the best of luck."

After showing their IDs, the receptionist gave the three Pokemon trainers Electric Gym cards. They all showed their cards to the bodyguard, and the group gained access through the door to begin their quest for an Electric Token. Now its time for the Electric Gym Trials.

**Pokemon Updates: NONE**


	324. Electric Gym: Trials Of The Electric Gym

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

**Electric Gym-Level 1:**

The group enters the Electric Gym Trials. The place looked like a museum with yellow walls and white columns on the sides, and gray tiles were on the ground.

"I wonder what I can expect in this gym," Patrick questioned himself.

Patrick went through the hallway and had to jump over electric beam that went on and off. It almost felt like he was back in the Steel Gym Trials, but he wasn't. Patrick jumped over two electric beams and went downstiars.

"Huh, are those passageways blocked," Patrick asked himself.

Patrick went down the stairs to see two paths being blocked by blue static. He touched the static, and died. Patrick started over and returned to that spot, and all he could do was go down the hallway. After jumping over an electric beam, he found a picture that was just plain red with blue static to the left. Patrick wasn't sure what the picture was for, so he touched it and saw that the painting turned blue and the blue static disappeared, but red static came up from behind him.

"So that painting must have been a button," Patrick said in shock.

Patrick went through where the blue static used to be and turned left again to jump over two electric beams. Another left turn and Patrick was back at where he was before only to see the two paths on the sides being blocked by red static. Patrick proceeded down the hallway.

Meagan entered the next portion of the room to see that there were metal gray tiles that lit up. Meagan realized that those were shock tiles, and had to make sure she didn't touch them.

"Whoa, those things are dangerous," Meagan said to herself.

Meagan carefully ran across the tiles before they started to show off electricity again. Then she came across an entire passageway with metal gary tiles that shock.

"How am I supposed to get past this," Meagan asked herself.

She took her time to look around, and saw that when the tiles lit up, she can step on normal grey tiles for safety. Meagan was running for a little bit stopping on normal gray tiles, and then she finally reached the end.

Katie came across a long hallway only to find a yellow key to her right behind red static. Something told Katie that the only way she was going to get to that key was to switch the activated static to blue static.

"I think I have to find another painting," Katie said to herself.

Katie went down the straight hallway to see a four more paths blocked by red static, and there were metal tiles at where the junctions were. Katie also jumped over electric beams to avoid being shocked, and then she saw the yellow barrier in front of her with the No.1 door behind the barrier. Katie turned left to see an opening, and pressed the painting after jumping over the electric beam.

"Yes, now I can get that key," said Katie.

Katie saw blue static covering the sides from where she came in and where the yellow barrier was. It was going to be a zigzag path as Katie jumped over electric beams, and not stepping on shock tiles. Katie made it and snagged the yellow key.

Patrick zigzag all the way back going through those same obstacles again, and then finally touching the painting re-activating the red static. Patrick jumped over the electric beam, unlocked the yellow barrier, and barged through the door to finish the level.

"You have made it through Level 1. In order to clear Level 1, you must beat the trainer in a one-on-one battle," the sound system said. "BEGIN BATTLE!"

"Go Mareep," the virtual trainer yelled out sending out a virtual Mareep.

"I choose you Trapinch," Patrick said to himself out sending out his Trapinch.

"Mareep, use Thundershock," the virtual trainer yelled out.

Mareep used Thundershock, but it doesn't know that Trapinch can't get effected by thunder attacks.

"Trapinch, use Sand Tomb," Patrick yelled out.

Trapinch attacked Mareep with Sand Tomb, and Mareep was getting baffled until it fainted.

"Trainer defeated, you may advance," the sound system said.

Patrick along with Meagan and Katie advanced to Level 2, but there still was much more to deal with.

**Electric Gym-Level 2:**

Patrick was inside the second level, and saw the place was pitch black. There was a yellow flashing tile that turned on the lights.

"Ah, that yellow tile turned the lights on," Patrick said to himself.

As the place lit up, he saw that there holes in the floor and the lights were going to help him navigate across the floor. Then the lights went out again, but another yellow flashing tile was in front of him. Patrick stepped on the tile, and learned that the lights will only stay on for a certain period of time.

"Got to hurry," Patrick replied.

Patrick tried to dash his way across the area, and he did it in record time only to find another room that was dark, but not pitch black. He saw a giant light bulb in the middle of the room with two sockets going perpendicular to the light bulb. There was a switch on the other side, but the question was how was he going to turn that giant bulb on.

Meagan saw two paths. One to her left, and one to her right. Meagan took the left path first, but had to jump over two electric beams with shock tiles in between ready to turn on.

"Ah, a battery," Meagan said to herself grabbing the battery.

She got an A battery, and then she went back to the other side to take the other path. Just like the first one, she had to avoid electric beams and shock tiles to grab a B battery.

"Another battery, now I can turn that light bulb on," said Meagan.

Meagan safely returned to the giant light bulb. She put the A battery in one socket, and the B battery in the other socket. Meagan flipped the switch only to see that the light bulb didn't turn on, so she turned it off and switched the batteries. Meagan flipped the switch, and saw that the whole room lit up. There was also a pasageway revealed that Meagan could go through.

"Yes, a path has opened up," Meagan joyfully said.

Meagan didn't know this, but the wall that cover the path was solid, and turning the light bulb on was the only way she could go through.

Katie went down the stairs only to find another pitch black room with a yellow flashing tile right in front of her. Katie stepped on the tile, and saw that there holes in the ground along with a few shock tiles, and there were batteries scattered around the area.

"Batteries, there must be another giant light bulb," Katie said to herself.

Katie navigated through the path and avoided the shock tiles, and when the lights went out, she stepped on a yellow tile. Katie was able to grab two A batteries, and two B batteries. When Katie made it through the room, she found the giant light bulb and saw that there were four sockets. Two of them were parallel, but another two parallel sockets went perpendicular.

"Where do I place these batteries," Katie asked herself.

Katie put the two A batteries in one of the parallel circuits, and the B batteries in the other parallel circuit. As Katie flipped the switch, she got lucky to see that the room lit up, and another path opened up.

Patrick saw right in front of him that not only another path opened up, but it had the No. 2 door. Patrick was ready for action as he went through the door.

"You have made it through Level 2. In order to clear Level 2, you must beat the trainer in a one-on-one battle," the sound system said. "BEGIN BATTLE!"

"Go Shinx," the virtual trainer yelled out sending out a virtual Shinx.

"Let's go Pupitar," Patrick yelled out sending out his Pupitar.

"Shinx, use Spark," the virtual trainer yelled out.

Shinx attacked Pupitar with Spark, but due to the fact that Pupitar was a ground type Pokemon, it had no effect.

"Okay Pupitar, use Ancientpower," Patrick shouted.

Pupitar summoned a giant rock that was meant for the virtual Shinx, and it dropped on Shinx causing it to be knocked out.

"Trainer defeated, you may advance," the sound system said.

These virtual trainers were no obstacle for Patrick, Meagan, and Katie as the three of them all proceeded to Level 3.

**Electric Gym-Level 3:**

Patrick enters the third level only to find five sockets parallel going to a giant light bulb. Luckily for Patrick, he finds all five batteries which happened to be A batteries all over the place.

"Wow, that was easy," Patrick said to himself.

Patrick grabbed all five A batteries and placed them in the socket. Afterwards, he went to the switch and yanked it causing the light bulb to shine revealing a passage from the left of where he came in.

Meagan walked in to find out she has entered a maze with red static blocking some paths. This was going to be one tough walk through a maze. Meagan found a painting with just plain red on it, but she thought to herself that she shouldn't touch it until she knew what she was doing.

"I better keep looking before I mess with the paintings," Meagan said to herself.

Meagan walked around and found herself a battery. The battery was identified as a B battery, and she may have learned another light bulb is hidden somewhere. After grabbing another B battery, Meagan touched the paintings and went all over the maze finding 3 more batteries. She didn't find a passage that lead to that light bulb, and started to realize that she was lost.

"I don't know where I am," said Meagan.

She ended up returning to the giant light bulb from before, and then she might have realized something. If there wasn't another light bulb, then it had to be that those A batteries needed to be removed, and replaced with B batteries. Meagan turned off the light bulb, switched the batteries with B batteries, and then turned it back on.

"Sweet, it opens a different path," Meagan cheered.

Meagan just learned that different types of batteries act different, and the B batteries sealed off the left passage, but opened up the right passage.

Katie entered and found a flashing yellow tile. She stepped on the tile to turn on the lights briefly, and navigated her way around the giant room.

"All I need to find are more batteries," Katie mentioned.

Katie searched the entire room to find more batteries, and she located one. It was a C battery, and Katie now knows that there are four more scattered across the room. Katie kept stepping on yellow tiles to keep the lights on, and when she got all five C batteries, Katie returned to the giant light bulb.

"Now all I have to do is switch the batteries with C batteries," Katie said to herself.

Katie turned off the light bulb, switched the B batteries with C batteries, and then turned the giant light bulb back on.

Patrick got the light turned on as he jumped over more electric beams to reach the No.3 door.

"You have made it through Level 3. In order to clear Level 3, you must beat the trainer in a one-on-one battle." the sound system said. "BEGIN BATTLE!"

"Go Raichu," the virtual trainer yelled out sending out a virtual Raichu.

"Let's go Grovyle," Patrick yelled out sending out his Grovyle.

"Raichu, use Thunderbolt," the virtual trainer yelled out.

Raichu started to gather a lot of energy for Thunderbolt, and sent it right at Grovyle. Grovyle got out of the way, and was ready to counter attack.

"Grovyle use Dragonbreath," Patrick retorted.

Grovyle unleashed its Dragonbreath on Raichu, and it was powerful enough to knock it out.

"Trainer defeated, you may advance," the sound system said.

Patrick was now ready to enter the final level of the trials. Meagan and Katie also cleared Level 3 of the trials, and they were awaiting to get to the gym leader.

**Electric Gym-Final Level:**

Patrick finally has made it into the final level of the Electric Gym Trials. Patrick's first order of business was to hop over electric beams, and then run through a tunnel filled with shock tiles. He saw a flashing yellow and blue barrier next to him to his right.

"Where are the keys," Patrick asked himself.

Patrick went into the room ahead only to find a pitch black room with a flashing yellow tile. Patrick stepped on the tile, not only seeing a room filled with holes and shock tiles, but he also found the giant door with the Electric Token symbol.

"I got to be careful," said Patrick.

Patrick carefully reached both the yellow key and the blue key not getting shocked or falling down. Patrick returned to where he found the barrier so he can unlock the barrier and proceed downstairs.

Meagan hiked down the stairs which spiraled downward, and then Meagan found another giant light bulb in another dark room. There were four sockets, with the switch nearby, and she also found four passageways which probably all lead to batteries. There were two passages on the left, and two on the right.

"I bet that's where I find the four batteries," Meagan said to herself.

She knew that before she can figure out how to light the giant light bulb that she needed to grab all four batteries. Meagan began by heading into one of the two passages on the left and had to jump over electric beams followed by shock tiles to get an A battery.

"Three more batteries," Meagan mentions to herself.

She took the other path only to find red static going straight to the battery. There were plenty of paintings on the wall, so Meagan touched paintings along the way while it alternated from blue to red. Then Meagan got the battery, and headed back in the other direction.

Katie was now took a passage on the right, and what she saw was shock tiles with red static on the sides of two passages. Katie went forward and avoided the shock tiles to find more red static, and then Katie found a red painting. She touched the painting, and started to take the new path to a C battery. Katie went all the way back avoiding shock tiles, and touching the painting once again.

"Yes, I just need one more and I'm done," Katie joyfully shouted.

The last passage was a straight forward shot filled with shock tiles, and electric beams. Katie carefully navigated the obstacle and retrieved the last battery which was a D battery. Katie went back to the giant light bulb with all four batteries.

"Okay now I need to know where which battery goes where," Katie said to herself.

Katie placed batteries in different sockets, and then flipped the switch. She couldn't know where each battery went as she failed the first time, after different combinations, Katie finally got the correct circuit in which the light bulb turned on and revealed another part of the room.

Patrick saw up ahead was the key with the Electric Token symbol on it displayed in a case. Patrick grabbed the Electric Gym key and made his way back upstairs.

"I got the key, now I just need to get to the door," Patrick said to himself.

Patrick returned to the pitch black room and stepped on the yellow tile. The room lit up, and Patrick navigated across stepping on yellow tiles to reach the giant door. Patrick finally used the key on the Electric Token door to gain access to Melanine.

Patrick, Meagan, and Katie have completed the Electric Gym Trials where the final trainer they must face in the final level is of course the gym leader herself. They were all ready to take on Melanie.

**Pokemon Update:**

**Patrick Schmidl, Meagan Puente, and Katie Puente are ready to face Melanie**


	325. Electric Gym: Patrick VS Melanie

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Patrick, Meagan, and Katie were all in the waiting room of the Electric Gym in which they await to face the gym leader Melanie. Patrick finished first, and then Meagan got out second, and Katie was the last one to finish.

Now all they had to do was wait for their chance to gain entry to the battlefield with all of the other Pokemon trainers.

"This is it, token number ten is in our sights," Patrick said to Meagan and Katie.

"I know, all we have to do is defeat Melanine for the Electric Token," Meagan responded.

"And then we will be six tokens away from the Pokemon Grand Prix," Katie replied.

As the three waited for their turn, they saw trainers go in and they all got defeated. Then the bodyguard came up to announce the next trainer.

"Patrick Schmidl, please report to the battlefield," the bodyguard announced.

It was time for Patrick to square off against the electric artist Melanie in hopes of getting his Electric Token.

"Good luck Patrick," Meagan said to Patrick.

Patrick heard Meagan's comment and he went through the passageway and into the Electric Gym battle arena. The battlefield was filled with a lot of neon lights on the side, and there was a big crowd watching.

"Thank you, thank you," Patrick exclaimed giving the crowd an ovation.

There Patrick saw Melanie just standing there awaiting for her challenge. She took a look at Patrick and immediately recognized him.

"Oh, its you. I remember seeing you at the museum," Melanine commented.

"Hello there Melanine, how have you been," Patrick asked.

"Amazing, well now you're about to get a presentation of my Pokemon and their electric masterpieces," Melanie said snapping her fingers.

The crowd was cheering loudly as Patrick and Melanie were ready to battle with the Electric Token on the line.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the next challenger for Melanie is Patrick Schmidl," the announcer said.

The referee came out and explained the rules as usual. Patrick went up to the wheel and gave it a spin, the wheel went around a lot until it landed on times two. The gym battle was going to be Patrick and Melanie going at it in a double battle.

"The wheel has landed on times two, this will be a two Pokemon only double battle," the referee announces.

"Patrick and Melanie are going to face off in a double battle, and if the challenger wins, he will recieve the Electric Token," the announcer shouted.

Patrick shook Melanie's hand and wished her the best of luck and a good battle. Melanine also asked the same thing from Patrick.

"Welcome to the Electric Gym, in this corner we have the electric artist Melanie, and on this side is the challenger Patrick Schmidl. If the challenger beats the gym leader, he will be awarded the Electric Token. This will be a Pokemon double battle, so each trainer will send out two Pokemon at a time. When both Pokemon can't continue for one trainer, then the last trainer standing will win. Let the battle begin!" the referee anounced to everyone.

Patrick and Melanie each got out two Pokeballs as they were ready to battle each other head on in a double battle.

"Pupitar, Gardevoir, I choose you," Patrick yelled out sending out his Pupitar and Gardevoir.

"Pachirisu, Luxray, its showtime," Melanie shouted bringing out a Pachirisu and a Luxray.

Patrick took out his Pokemon Scanner just to make sure he got good information on Pachirisu and Luxray. Now Gardevoir and Pupitar were going up against Pachirisu and Luxray in an intense gym battle.

"Gardevoir, use Calm Mind! Pupitar use Dig," Patrick commanded to both of his Pokemon.

Gardevoir cleared its mind with Calm Mind to keep focus on the battle while Pupitar burrowed underground.

"Luxray, use Charge! Pachirisu use Spark on Gardevoir," Melanie shouted to her Luxray and Pachirisu.

Luxray used Charge to gather electricity while Pachirisu attacked Gardevoir with Spark. The Embrace Pokemon saw the attack coming, and was awaiting Patrick to have it use Safeguard.

"Gardevoir use Safeguard," Patrick retorted.

Gardevoir protected itself with Safeguard while Pupitar came out from under the ground using Dig on Luxray. The Gleam Eyes Pokemon was pummeled from below and was knocked back a bit.

"Luxray, get it together and use Swagger," Melanie yelled out.

The Gleam Eyes Pokemon looked at Pupitar and delivered a huff by using Swagger. Pupitar was more powerful, but it was confused as well. Melanie was fearing that the ability of being a ground type Pokemon was going to cause problems for her Pokemon.

"Pupitar," Patrick shouted.

"Sorry but Pupitar is confused and there is nothing you can do. Pachirisu use Electro Ball," Melanie yelled out, "along with a Discharge!"

The EleSquirrel Pokemon gathered a whole bunch of electricity to use Electro Ball, and added a Discharge along as well. The attacks combined and both hit Gardevoir.

"Wow, we are now seeing why Melanie is called the electric artist, Pachirisu took an Electro Ball and Discharge, brought them together, and created a powerful electric force which is zapping Gardevoir," the announcer said in amazement.

"Pupitar, try using Ancientpower," Patrick retorted.

Pupitar was trying to use Ancientpower, but all it did was jump and wipe out on the floor leaving it vulnerable for Luxray.

"Luxray, attack that Pupitar with Crunch," Melanie ordered.

Luxray ran up and attacked Pupitar wit Crunch. It was a painful sight to see as Luxray was grinding through Pupitar.

"Gardevoir, you got to fight back! Use Magical Leaf," Patrick yelled out to his Gardevoir.

"Pachirisu, use Quick Attack," Melanine retorted.

The Embrace Pokemon tries to attack with Magical Leaf on Pachirisu, but the EleSquirrel Pokemon avoids every colorful leaf as it comes at Gardevoir with Quick Attack. Gardevoir was hit, but it was still standing and hanging on by a thread.

"Gardevoir," Patrick cried.

"Whoa, Gardevoir is getting clobbered and Pupitar is confused. Is there any hope for Patrick," the announcer questions.

Pupitar was caught in its confused state, and didn't know what to do. Luxray was ready to deliver the final blow to Gardevoir.

"It was fun, but it's time to put an end to Gardevoir," Melanie told Patrick, "Luxray use Wild Charge!"

Luxray was coming at the weakened Gardevoir with Wild Charge, but as Pupitar saw what was happening, it all of a sudden broke out of confusion and without an order summoned a whole bunch of rocks to land on Luxray.

"What," Melanie pouted.

"Amazing, Pupitar came up with a Rock Slide attack at the right time, and the challenger didn't even tell Pupitar to use that attack," the announcer explained.

Patrick couldn't believe his eyes, on the verge of Pupitar being on its own, it busts out of confusion and uses Rock Slide. Patrick heard from the announcer that Pupitar used Rock Slide, and right now Pachirisu was frightened, Luxray was weakened, and Gardevoir felt much stronger.

"That is excellent, Gardevoir use Teleport to take yourself to Pupitar," Patrick commanded to his Gardevoir.

The Embrace Pokemon used Teleport to join forces with the Hard Shell Pokemon. Melanie was starting to freak out a little bit as the two Pokemon were ready to team up.

"Gardevoir use Psychic! Pupitar use Dig," Patrick yelled out.

Pupitar dug underground while Pachirisu was getting caught by Gardevoir's Psychic attack.

"Pachirisu use Discharge," Melanie retorted.

Pachirisu used Discharge, but it was doing no good. Gardevoir threw the EleSquirrel Pokemon all the way towards Luxray with its powers.

"Get up you two," Melanie shouted.

The two Pokemon couldn't get up, and then Pupitar comes out of the ground using Dig to send both Pokemon flying. Pachirisu and Luxray both came down at the same time, and both Pokemon got the knockout blow.

"Both Pachirisu and Luxray are unable to battle, the winners are Gardevoir and Pupitar! The winner of this offical Pokemon gym battle is Patrick Schmidl of Homewood," the referee announced.

"Patrick has done it, his Pokemon come through in the clutch to dominate Pachirisu and Luxray at the end making him a winner," the announcer yelled out.

The crowd cheered Patrick on, and Melanie couldn't believe that he actually beat her. She went up to her Pokemon to comfort them.

"Pachirisu, Luxray, you two did great. I'm proud of you," Melanie happily said to her Pokemon.

"Gardevoir, Pupitar, we did it," Patrick said giving the thumbs up.

Melanie walked up towards Patrick to congratulate him on a job well done. She just felt pretty speechless.

"Patrick, I don't know what to say, but whatever abilites run inside you and your Pokemon, it has worked and how Pupitar came out of nowhere with Rock Slide to turn this battle around, that was a masterpiece that amazes me," Melanine explained to Patrick.

"Well thank you, you did great too. You're a good trainer and gym leader, and I hope for the best for you Melanie," Patrick commented.

"Thank you very much," Melanie replied.

Everyone cheered them on, but mostly for Patrick because he ended up being the winner. Then moments later, the lights dimmed and the spotlight came on Patrick and Melanie as she was ready to present Patrick with the Electric Token.

"Patrick Schmidl, as your reward for beating me, please accept this Electric Token which is one of the sixteen tokens needed to enter the Pokemon Grand Prix," Melanie announced to Patrick.

She handed him the Electric Token, and Patrick just felt amazed when he held it in his hand. Patrick was very happy that he has recieved the Electric Token.

Meagan and Katie were proud of him that he passed the Electric Gym, now the Puente sisters await their turns as Meagan was next among the three people in the group.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Patrick Schmidl defeats Melanie for the Electric Token**

**Patrick Schmidl: Pupitar learns Rock Slide**


	326. Electric Gym: Meagan VS Melanie

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Patrick defeated Melanie for the Electric Token and now Meagan and Katie were waiting for their turns. The next four trainers who went in all pretty much got clobbered by Melanie, but Meagan and Katie were hoping that they weren't on that list.

"Meagan Puente, please report to the battlefield," the bodyguard exclaimed.

"Alright Katie, I'm going in there," Meagan said to her sister.

"Do your best to win," Katie responded.

"I will Katie, I will," Meagan replied.

Meagan hugged her sister and ran off onto the battlefield. She was greeted by a ambitious crowd and Melanie who was waiting for her to come on the battlefield.

"So, you're my next opponent," Melanie questioned.

"Yes I am," Meagan replied.

"Well I remember meeting you at the Musee du Louvre," Melanie mentioned.

"Yes you did, and I can't wait to battle you," said Meagan.

"Okay, well just like what you saw at the Musee du Louvre, my Pokemon are a work of art," Melanie explained.

Both Meagan and Melanie were ready to battle as their gym battle was about to begin. The announcer was ready to get things started.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the next challenger for the gym leader Melanie is Meagan Puente," the announcer said.

The referee came out with the wheel, and as usual explained the rules. Meagan gave the wheel a big spin, and the wheel landed on a three. The results were Meagan and Melanie were going to battle with three Pokemon each.

"It will be three Pokemon for the challenger and the gym leader," the announcer replied to everyone.

Katie was in the waiting room watching while Meagan was ready to face off against Melanie. She hoped that her sister wins.

"Welcome to the Electric Gym, in this corner we have the electric artist Melanie, and on this side is the challenger Meagan Puente. If the challenger beats the gym leader, she will be awarded the Electric Token. Each trainer will get to use three Pokemon, and the last one standing wins. Let the battle begin!" the referee anounced to everyone.

Meagan and Melanie were ready to battle, and the two of them each got out their first Pokeball ready to send out their first Pokemon.

"Now for my first Pokemon, I choose Granbull," Meagan yelled out sending out her Granbull.

"Excellent choice, for my first Pokemon I choose Pachirisu," Melanie shouted sending out her Pachirisu.

Granbull and Pachirisu both glared at each other like that they mean action. The two of them were ready for battle.

"Granbull, attack Pachirisu with Ice Fang," Meagan yelled out.

Granbull charged at Pachirisu with Ice Fang, and the attack got Pachirisu in a bind. The EleSquirrel Pokemon was hoping for a counter attack.

"Pachirisu, why don't you use Spark," Melanie kindly said to her Pachirisu.

Pachirisu was inside Granbull's mouth, but overcame the coldness of Ice Fang by using Spark to not only electrocute Granbull, but turn the Fairy Pokemon into a Christmas tree by sending lights out of its body.

"Wow, look at Pachirisu's Spark, isn't that powerful and beautiful," the announcer said watching Pachirisu's Spark.

"Granbull, use Take Down," Meagan shouted.

Granbull slammed its mouth on the ground by knocking Pachirisu out of Granbull's mouth with Take Down, but also hurt its jaw.

"Granbull are you alright," Meagan asked.

Granbull nodded yes which meant that it was going to be okay taking on the EleSquirrel Pokemon.

"Granbull, attack with Focus Punch," Meagan commanded.

Granbull got it together and charged at Pachirisu with a Focus Punch attack. The attack knocked the Pokemon silly and sent Pachirisu flying.

"Not yet, Pachirisu use Discharge," Melanie yelled out.

Pachirisu unleashed its Discharge attack on Granbull, and the attack was so powerful that it was enough to take out the injured Granbull.

"Granbull is unable to battle, the winner is Pachirisu," the referee shouted.

"That is all for Granbull as Pachirisu wins this round, and now Meagan is down to just two Pokemon. Who will she send out next," the announcer questioned.

"Granbull return," Meagan shouted calling back Granbull, "you did great Granbull, take a nice long rest."

Meagan put away Granbull's Pokeball and took out her second Pokeball. Melanie was just waiting for Meagan to send out her Pokemon.

"Now Ursaring, come on out," Meagan shouted sending out her Ursaring.

Now it was Ursaring's turn to battle as Granbull couldn't continue. Pachirisu did feel a little weakened which gave Ursaring a huge chance to attack.

"Okay Pachirisu, attack Ursaring with Electro Ball," Melanie commanded.

"Ursaring, grab that Electro Ball with your claws and toss it back," Meagan ordered her Ursaring.

The EleSquirrel unleashed an Electro Ball attack right at the Hibernator Pokemon, and Ursaring grabbed it without letting it touch its body. Ursaring tossed Pachirisu's attack right back, and got it zapped.

"Good job, now finish it off with Superpower," Meagan yelled out.

Ursaring came at the helpless Pachirisu, and pounded the EleSquirrel Pokemon with Superpower, and then it was KO'd.

"Pachirisu is unable to battle, the winner is Ursaring," the referee shouted.

"Fantastic, Meagan and Ursaring team up to eliminate Pachirisu and now both Melanie and Meagan are down to just two Pokemon," the announcer explained.

Melanie called back her Pachirisu and responded that it did an excellent job. Melanie took out her second Pokeball which contained her second Pokemon.

"Well Meagan, Ursaring looks good, but how will it handle this," Melanie retorted tossing her Pokeball.

Coming out of the Pokeball was a Rotom, the Pokemon that can turn into any appliance. Meagan took out her Pokemon Scanner to get an analysis on Rotom, and she learns whatever it can change into can also change type. Rotom is an electric type in all of its form, but the form Meagan was seeing Rotom in was its original form that was a ghost type.

"Melanie's second Pokemon is Rotom, this is one Pokemon she has that is really rare and unique. How will Meagan be able to beat this Rotom," the announcer questioned.

"Meagan, Rotom not only can change form, but change types as well. So you better be careful for whatever Rotom does," Melanie told Meagan.

Patrick didn't have to deal with Rotom, but Meagan does. She and Ursaring were ready to take on the Plasma Pokemon head on.

"Okay Ursaring, use Faint Attack," Meagan told Ursaring.

Meagan found out that Rotom was in a ghost type form, so she got Ursaring to use Faint Attack, and it worked. The attack was a perfect hit on the Plasma Pokemon.

"Rotom, change into a mower and use Thundershock," Melanie yelled out to her Rotom.

Rotom turned into a mower and charged at Ursaring with Thundershock, but the Hibernator Pokemon was able to stay away from the attack.

"Excellent job Ursaring, now use Slash," Meagan commanded.

Ursaring saw Rotom coming forward, but Melanie was ready to take some action as Rotom was coming closer.

"Rotom, change into a fan," Melanie yelled out.

Rotom transformed into a fan and blew Ursaring backwards. Ursaring however kept its footing and tried coming closer with Slash, but Rotom moved out of the way.

"How do I hit that thing," Meagan asked herself.

"Rotom is playing its role as an appliance transformation pretty well, and now it looks like Rotom will attack once again," the announcer shouted.

"Rotom use Shock Wave," Melanie shouted.

Rotom sent out a Shock Wave right towards Ursaring, and Meagan had little time to react.

"Jump," Meagan retorted.

Ursaring hopped into the air to avoid Shock Wave, and Rotom was feeling pretty angry.

"Rotom, change into a refridgerator," Melanie yelled out.

Rotom changed form into a fridge, and unleashed a Blizzard attack right at Ursaring. The Hibernator Pokemon didn't get phased one bit as it was ready to attack.

"Ursaring, use Hammer Arm," Meagan ordered.

Ursaring attacked Rotom with Hammer Arm, and it was a direct hit as Rotom was smashed and returned to its orginal form defeated.

"Rotom is unable to battle, the winner is Ursaring," the referee shouted.

"Wow, Ursaring did it, Ursaring defeated Rotom. Now Melanie is down to her last Pokemon which brings Meagan one more win away from victory," said the announcer.

Melanie called back her Rotom, and felt pretty impressed with Meagan. Now she was going to mean business as she got out her final Pokemon.

"Okay Meagan, I now leave this battle in the hands of Luxray," Melanie yelled out sending out her Luxray.

Ursaring was now going to have to deal with the Gleam Eyes Pokemon Luxray, and she saw how good that Luxray was.

"Lets finish this, Ursaring use Metal Claw," Meagan shouted.

Ursaring prepared to use Metal Claw, and all Luxray did was watch. Melanie was about to give Luxray an order.

"Luxray, use your Thunderbolt," Melanie told Luxray.

Luxray prepared to send out a powerful Thunderbolt right at Ursaring's Metal Claw, and the Metal Claw brought in voltage causing Ursaring to get stunned with electricity.

"Now, use Wild Charge," Melanie responded.

Luxray dashed at Luxray with Wild Charge, and the attack delivered massive impact taking down Meagan's Ursaring.

"Ursaring," Meagan cried.

"Ursaring is unable to battle, the winner is Luxray," the referee shouted.

"Luxray has done it again, the great amount of electricity this Pokemon carries was enough to put Ursaring out of its misery," the announcer explained.

Meagan was down to her last Pokemon, and thought that it was time to have it be electric Pokemon against electric Pokemon. Meagan firmly decided her final Pokemon as she called back Ursaring.

"For my final Pokemon, I choose Luxio," Meagan shouted sending out her Luxio.

The Spark Pokemon Luxio was going to battle Luxray. Luxio is actually the pre-evloved form of Luxray which makes Luxray much stronger, but Meagan was not going to have size and power decide the battle, but fighting within.

"Luxio, you're going with a Luxio," Melanie questioned.

"Yes I am Melanine, and I'll think of a way to beat you," Meagan yelled out.

"Well see about that, Luxray use Spark," Melanie ordered her Luxray.

Luxray sent out a powerful Spark attack right at Luxio, and it was doing a bit of damage. Luxio was having a hard time battling.

"Luxio, try fighting back with Shock Wave," Meagan commanded.

The Spark Pokemon sent out a Shock Wave attack right at Luxray, and all it did was take the attack, and shook it off turning it into shining static. Electric attacks are not strong against electric Pokemon, but Luxray was stronger and Luxio may be out of its league.

"Luxio, use Charge and then Thunderbolt," Meagan yelled out to her Luxio.

Luxio gathered electricity with Charge, and then unleashed it at Luxray with Thunderbolt only to not be effected by the attack.

"What, nothing's working," Meagan cried.

"Okay, playtime is over. Luxray, THUNDER," Melanie screamed.

"Now this is getting serious, Luxray is about to use its most powerful attack. Luxray is about to use Thunder," the announcer said in shock.

The Gleam Eyes Pokemon darkened the arena and powered up a whole bunch of electricity. All Luxio could do was watch as Luxray unleashed its Thunder attack. The power of the attack was so devastating that is completely zapped Luxio to a crisp.

"Luxio," Meagan cried.

"It's over," Melanie replied.

Luxio wasn't moving, and Luxray came out on top. Meagan didn't believe it was over, and neither did Luxio.

"Luxio is unable to battle, the winner is Lux.." the referee stopped there as Luxio was angrily started to get up.

"What's this, Luxio is getting up," the announcer said watching Luxio.

Luxio wasn't going to surrender, and it wasn't going to let Meagan down. When Luxio got back up, it didn't fully stand, it started to glow.

"Luxio," said Meagan.

"I know what's happening," Melanie responded, "Luxio is evolving."

Luxio started to change form, and in just seconds she saw a Luxray right in front of her. Meagan's Luxio became a Luxray just like Melanie's.

"Unbelieveable, Meagan's Luxio has evolved into Luxray! We may have a new battle going," the announcer responded.

Meagan was really happy to see that her Luxio has evolved, and now it was time for Luxray to finish business.

"Okay, let me end this! Luxray use Wild Charge," Melanie commanded.

"Luxio I mean Luxray, use Crunch right when Melanie's Luxray comes near you," Meagan ordered.

Melanie's Luxray was coming towards Meagan's Luxray with Wild Charge, but Meagan's Luxray jumped in play with Crunch delivering a pianful bite to Melanie's Luxray.

"Now Luxray, use Thunderbolt," Meagan yelled out.

Meagan's Luxray jumped up and started to power up a Thunderbolt attack which did damage to Melanie's Luxray. Melanie's Luxray couldn't handle anymore as it was taken out of commission, and the battle was truly over.

"Melanie's Luxray is unable to battle, the winner is Meagan's Luxray! The winner of this offical Pokemon gym battle is Meagan Puente of Homewood," the referee announced.

"Meagan did it, Meagan did it, Meagan and Luxio..I mean Luxray has defeated Melanie and her Luxray making them the winners of this gym battle," the announcer screamed in excitement.

Everyone in the crowd went crazy for Meagan as she just beat Melanie, and then came up to Meagan to congratulate her.

"Meagan, I must say I'm impressed not only that you won, but also by the fact that you can Luxio have bonded so well that it evolved," Melanie replied.

"Thanks Melanie, and you put up a good fight too," Meagan complemented.

"Why thank you, and I wish you the best of luck on your journey to the Grand Prix," Melanie commented.

As Meagan and Melanie gave the crowd a standing ovation for a great battle, the token presentation ceremony was about to begin. Both Pokemon trainers were under the spotlight as Melanie was ready to give Meagan the Electric Token.

"Meagan Puente, you gave me an excellent battle and won. Accept this Electric Token," Melanie announced giving Meagan the token.

Meagan now carried the Electric Token in her hand, and now she was six tokens away from getting into the Pokemon Grand Prix.

Pretty soon, Katie would get the chance to join Patrick and Meagan with ten tokens. One thing she knew was that it wasn't going to be easy.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Meagan Puente defeats Melanie for the Electric Token**

**Meagan Puente: Luxio evolves into Luxray**


	327. Electric Gym: Katie VS Melanie

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Patrick and Meagan both prevailed against Melanie, and now Katie was the only one left who had to win her gym battle for the Electric Token. After watching five more trainers battle, Katie's turn finally came up.

"Katie Puente, please report to the battle arena," the bodyguard announced.

Katie heard her name and was off into the Electric Gym battle arena. It was loud inside, and bright as well as Katie saw Melanie up ahead.

"Welcome," Melanie responded.

"Hey there Melanie, remember me," Katie asked.

"Yeah, you were one of three Pokemon trainers I met when I made my visit to the museum," Melanie explained, "you came for a battle I see."

"That's right, and I'm going to beat you," Katie told Melanie.

"Well then, give it all you got," said Melanie.

Katie and Melanie were looking at each other like they were going to have a serious battle. The battle was about to begin.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the next challenger for the gym leader Melanie is Katie Puente," the announcer said.

The referee came out with the wheel, and as usual explained the rules. Katie gave the wheel a nice spin, and the wheel landed on two. Katie and Melanie were going to battle with two Pokemon.

"It will be two Pokemon for the challenger and the gym leader," the announcer replied to everyone.

Katie was ambitious about getting her tenth token, and she knew that beating Melanie was one of the ways to enter the Pokemon Grand Prix.

"Welcome to the Electric Gym, in this corner we have the electric artist Melanie, and on this side is the challenger Katie Puente. If the challenger beats the gym leader, she will be awarded the Electric Token. Each trainer will get to use two Pokemon, and the last one standing wins. Let the battle begin!" the referee anounced to everyone.

Katie and Melanie each got out their Pokeballs as they were ready to go one on one in this intense gym battle.

"Pachirisu, its showtime," Melanie shouted sending out her Pachirisu.

"It's Meowth time," Katie yelled out bringing out her Meowth.

Pachirisu and Meowth were going to face off as the battle was under way in the Electric Gym.

"Meowth, start things off with Screech," Katie yelled out.

Meowth sent out a loud Screech which deafened Pachirisu, and the EleSquirrel Pokemon was just covering its ears in pain.

"Pachirisu, snap out of it and use Super Fang," Melanie ordered her Meowth.

Pachirisu had a hard time hearing, but had enough to hear Melanie's order to attack Meowth with Super Fang. Pachirisu ran up to Meowth and bit really hard.

"Good job Pachirisu," Melanie commented.

"Meowth, fight back with Pay Day," Katie shouted.

The Scratch Cat Pokemon started to scatter coins all over the place by using Pay Day which knocked Pachirisu off of Meowth's back.

"Okay Pachirisu, use Discharge," Melanie commanded.

"Meowth, dodge it," Katie retorted.

Pachirisu countered with Discharge, but Meowth evaded the attack just in time coming right towards the EleSquirrel Pokemon. Meowth started to show off its claw as they were getting pretty dark.

"What the, what's going on," Katie responded.

Meowth struck Pachirisu with a pwerful attack, and it knocked Pachirisu out of the battle. Melanie was stunned, but Katie was more stunned to see that her Meowth just learned a new attack.

"Pachirisu is unable to battle, the winner is Meowth," the referee shouted.

"Wow, Katie's Meowth has defeated Melanie's Pachirisu with what might have been a Shadow Claw attack," the referee explained watching, "that has got to be one tough Meowth."

Katie heard what the announcer just said that Meowth used Shadow Claw. Katie was pretty happy with that thought.

"My Meowth learned Shadow Claw," Katie happily said.

"Congratulations, you defeated Pachirisu. Lets see how you will do against my second Pokemon," Melanie yelled out.

The electric artist Melanie was now down to her last Pokemon while Katie still had Meowth and another Pokemon. Melanie called back Pachirisu and took out Rotom's Pokeball.

"Rotom, its time for the big show," Melanie shouted sending out her Rotom.

In order to win the Electric Token, Katie must defeat the Plasma Pokemon Rotom. Katie has an edge in Pokemon that she hopes to take advantage of as Meowth was now going up against Rotom.

"Katie, Rotom is one unique Pokemon, are you sure you can defeat my Rotom," Melanie questioned.

"Yes I can, and I will start by having Meowth use Slash," Katie shouted.

Meowth jumped forward and used Slash on Rotom, but the attack had no effect since Slash was a normal attack and Rotom was acting as a ghost type Pokemon. Meowth ended up falling down on the ground.

"Huh, why didn't that work," Katie questions herself.

"Because Rotom is also part ghost type Pokemon, and no normal attacks are going to do any good against Rotom," Melanie explained, "Rotom use Shock Wave!"

Rotom blasted out a Shock Wave attack right at Meowth causing the Scratch Cat Pokemon to be taken down in just one attack.

"Meowth is unable to battle, the winner is Rotom," the referee shouted.

"Rotom hasn't even fought at full power and already has knocked Meowth out of the battle," said the announcer.

Now Katie was down to her last Pokemon, and she hoped that things turned around pretty soon or else it was all over. Katie called back her Meowth.

"Meowth, you did great. Now take a nice rest," Katie said to her Meowth after putting it back inside its Pokeball.

"So Katie, who are you going to have face Rotom next," Melanie asked.

Katie decided to do what Meagan did to beat Melanie, fight electric Pokemon with Electric Pokemon. Katie took out Pikachu's Pokeball and decided to go with Pikachu.

"Stand back Melanie, because it's Pikachu time," Katie hollered sending out her Pikachu.

It was up to Pikachu to win the gym battle for Katie as it was going up against Melanie's Rotom. The battle was going to be decided by this matchup.

"Ah Pikachu, you think Pikachu can win," Melanie asks Katie.

"I know it can, I just have to believe in Pikachu," Katie replied.

"Okay then, Rotom use Thundershock," Melanie commanded to her Rotom.

The Plasma Pokemon zapped Pikachu with Thundershock, and it was having a tough time withstanding a pretty strong Thundershock.

"Pikachu, you counter with Thundershock," Katie shouted.

Pikachu fought through Rotom's Thundershock to counter with its own Thundershock. The attack didn't do much as Rotom wasn't effected.

"Huh," Katie responded.

"Rotom, change into an oven," Melanine ordered.

Rotom changed form into an oven in which the Plasma Pokemon can use fire attacks. Pikachu was not going to give up.

"Okay Pikachu, try using Agility followed by Iron Tail," Katie commanded to her Pikachu.

Pikachu started to run up at Rotom with Agility, and then attempted to deliver the big blow with Iron Tail. Pikachu's tail smashed Rotom, but it wasn't getting effected.

"This can't be," said Katie.

"Really, then how about this, Rotom use Overheat," Melanie yelled out.

"Ah yes, the unique power of Rotom is about to be used as it is about to attack with Overheat," said the announcer.

Rotom started to power up some fire to prepare for an Overheat attack. Pikachu was tired and just couldn't keep going. Rotom blasted out its Overheat attack right at Pikachu causing massive burning.

"Pikachu," Katie cried.

"Lets wash that Pikachu away for good! Rotom, change into a washer and use Hydro Pump," Melanie ordered her Rotom.

Pikachu was struggling as Rotom changed into a washer, and the Plasma Pokemon was preparing a Hydro Pump attack. Then Katie's mind triggered something about Rotom.

"Wait a minute, when Rotom changes form, it changes its secondary type. So that must mean that Rotom has gone from ghost, to fire, to water," Katie exclaimed, "Pikachu use Thunderbolt on Rotom's Hydro Pump!"

Pikachu was feeling weak, but it had enough energy to move as it heard Katie's order. Pikachu started to gather a whole bunch of electricity in its cheeks for a Thunderbolt attack. Pikachu blasted out its Thunderbolt right at Rotom's Hydro Pump causing the water to zap and eventually eletrocuting Rotom.

"I don't believe it, Melanie wasn't aware that Rotom also turned into a water type Pokemon which was a huge advantage for an electric Pokemon like Pikachu," the announcer yelled out.

"Oh my, I forgot it was a water type," Melanie screamed in horror.

"Now its time to finish this, Pikachu use Electro Ball," Katie shouted.

The Mouse Pokemon prepared a ball of electricity which happened to be Pikachu's Electro Ball, and fired it right at Rotom. The Plasma Pokemon took more damage and returned to its orginal form where it was defeated.

"Rotom is unable to battle, the winner is Pikachu! The winner of this offical Pokemon battle is Katie Puente of Homewood," the referee announced.

"Bravo to Katie, she and her Pikachu worked together to defeat Melanie, and will get herself one step closer to the Pokemon Grand Prix," the announcer said.

"We did it Pikachu," Katie shouted in joy.

Katie went up to Pikachu and gave it a big hug. They overcame the obstacles against Melanie as they triumphed in the Electric Gym. Melanie walked over to Katie and Pikachu after calling back her Rotom.

"Katie, we make mistakes and learn from them. That's what I did, and you managed to take advantage of that," Melanie explained.

"Thanks, and I know I've made some mistakes as well. It's part of growing up and progressing as a Pokemon trainer," Katie replied.

"Correct, and you did great today Katie. You are worthy of the token that you came this far for," Melanie told Katie.

The crowd gave the two trainers a round of applause as the lights dimmed, and the spotlight came down on the Pokemon trainer and the gym leader.

"Katie Puente, you have won your battle. Please accept this Electric Token," Melanie announced giving Katie the Electric Token.

Katie was pretty happy with herself has she jumped in joy showing off her Electric Token. The crowd was pretty happy with Katie, and so was she.

In the dusk of Paris, Katie ran out showing Patrick and Meagan her Electric Token.

"So, isn't it great that we all got our Electric Tokens," Katie asked Patrick and Meagan.

"Yes it is, we are all six tokens away from the Grand Prix," Patrick explained.

"We just have to keep going, and chances are we will prevail," Meagan responded.

"That's right, and now we rest and prepare for the next gym," Katie exclaimed.

The group was all excited that they got their tenth token, and then they started to hear a pair of heels clicking on the pavement. The group noticed that Melanie was coming towards the group for some reason.

"So, I take it you're going to look at more art as a way to improve your battling skills," Patrick asked.

"And artistic skills," Meagan replied.

"Yes I am, it's what makes me feel wonderful inside," Melanie answered, "but that's not why I came here."

"Huh, then why are you here," Katie asked.

"I want to tell Patrick something," Melanie replied.

Patrick was pretty surprised that Melanie was about to say something to Patrick. Though he and Meagan weren't together anymore, and he was hoping that she doesn't ask him out on a date.

"Patrick, I got a call from the mayor of Paris," Melanie told Patrick.

"Yes," Patrick responded.

"He watched your battle on TV, and he thought that your name sounded familiar," Melanie explained.

"What do you mean," Patrick asked.

"Patrick, the mayor wants to speak with you right away," Melanie responded.

Patrick was wondering why the mayor of Paris wanted to speak with Patrick. He was hoping that maybe he made him honary Pokemon champion of Paris, but that was just his fantasy. Melanie gave him the directions to city hall, and he brought Meagan and Katie with him.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Patrick Schmidl gets an unexpected message from the mayor of Paris that he must go to city hall**

**Katie Puente defeats Melanie for the Electric Token**

**Katie Puente: Meowth learns Shadow Claw**


	328. Normal Gym: Inprisoned

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Patrick, Meagan, and Katie all went into downtown Paris where they had to go to city hall. Usually the group goes back to the Pokemon Center to get their Pokemon healed, and plan for the next gym, but this was a different story.

Patrick was carrying the message from the mayor that Melanie gave him as it also carried directions to city hall from the Electric Gym.

"I still wonder what the mayor of Paris wants us for," Patrick questioned.

"We don't know yet, but I hope its something good," Meagan replied.

The group finally made it to the city hall in Paris. The group showed the guards the message that Melanie gave them, and they entered through the big doors.

"Follow me, we will take you to the mayor's office," the guard said.

The guard took the group all the way to the mayor's office which was on the second floor. They went inside and met the mayor who wore a brown suit, and had black hair with a light mustace.

"Are you Patrick Schmidl," the mayor asked.

"That's correct sir," Patrick answered.

"Thank you, I am the mayor of Paris. I believe Melanie told you to come here," the mayor asked.

"That's right," Patrick replied.

"Okay, that's good that you are here," said the mayor.

Patrick and the Puente sisters were still wondering why he was called into city hall to see the mayor. They were about to go into depth a bit more.

"So mister mayor, what is this about," Patrick asked.

"I'm glad you asked, you see someone knew you were here and I was told that since you were close to Paris, this someone wanted me to give you a message that was made for you," the mayor explained.

"You called Patrick here just so someone else can talk to him," Katie asked.

"I was actually...threatened to get you to come," the mayor mentions bringing out a giant tv screen behind the group, "this person wants to speak to you on video."

Everyone turned around facing the TV, and it was scary that the mayor was threatened to bring Patrick into his office. Something bad was going on, and it wasn't going to be pretty.

"Alright, he's here. Patrick Schmidl is here, you can show yourself," the mayor said on a speaker.

"Why thank you mister mayor, your work here is done. I'll take it from here," the voice said, "and feel free to watch if you want."

The giant TV turned on and appearing on the screen was Sneavely. The group got frightened to see the vice president of Darkdust appearing right before their eyes.

"Sneavely, the message was from Darkdust," Patrick shouted.

"Correct! Patrick I thought I told you not to interfere with us or you would suffer the consequences," Sneavely told Patrick.

"Sneavely, I don't know where you are, but I'm not afraid of you," Patrick responded.

Patrick and Sneavely were about to go at it, and Meagan and Katie were just feeling worried that horrible things will happen. The mayor couldn't believe himself that Darkdust was threating him to get Patrick.

"Patrick Schmidl, after ruining our plans to ship trainers and Pokemon to our headquarters, I'm going to give you a painful punishment," Sneavely responded.

"If you want to battle me again, I'm ready this time," Patrick responded.

"Oh no Patrick, your going to do a good deed for Darkdust. That will be your punishment," Sneavely jolted.

"No way," Patrick pouted.

"Good thinking Patrick, I knew you wouldn't accept. I'm going to explain everything, but trust me, you will change your mind after you hear everything that you're going to do," Sneavely explained.

Patrick just grunted in anger as Sneavely was about to speak of Patrick's objective for Darkdust. He said that after he heard of everything, that he was going to change his mind, but right now Patrick wouldn't budge.

"Your mission is to head in the Great Pyramid, there you will search the entire pyramid for one of the four treasures we are seeking," Sneavely told Patrick, "the Earth Orb!"

"Earth Orb," Meagan questioned.

"Yes, we already have the Water Orb and the Fire Orb. We just need the Earth Orb and the Wind Orb, and I thought why don't we let Patrick get it for payback for what he has done to us," Sneavely mentions.

Then a building shows up on the screen that looks like some sort of ancient prison. It was huge with brown walls all over the place.

"This is where you will give us the orb," Sneavely announced.

"Absolutely not, not only will I never help Darkdust, but I have more important things to do," Patrick replied.

The screen then switched back to Sneavely.

"I knew you say no, because that building you see isn't just some building, it's a state of the art prison made by Darkdust with our beloved administrator Nukem serving as the warden," Sneavely explained.

"You mean Patrick has to go to that prison and give the Earth Orb to Nukem," Katie asked.

"Yes, but as I mentioned it is a prison, and its not a prison unless we have prisoners," Sneavely explained.

"Prisoners," Meagn questioned.

"Yes, take a look," said Sneavely.

The screen was now switching to different parts of the inside of the prison where they start to see familiar faces. First thing they saw was Emily and Calahagn.

"EMILY," Meagan cried.

"CALAHAGN," Patrick screamed.

Then the screen went to another cell where Patrick's cousins Mark and Jake along with Meagan and Katie's cousins CJ and Heather were captive.

"MARK, JAKE," Patrick cried.

"CJ, HEATHER," Meagan screamed.

The screen switched to another cell where Baron was held captive, and that got Katie very upset.

"BARON," Katie loudly cried.

The screen showed just one more prison cell where Patrick's cousins Diana, Beth, and Katie were all taken as prisoners.

"DIANA, BETH, KATIE," Patrick hollered.

Then another screen showed Patrick's brother John and his sister Margaret sharing a cell together as they were taken by Darkdust too.

"JOHN, MARGARET," Patrick screamed.

It was a horrifying thing to see as their friends and family all were taken by Darkdust. Lucky for Patrick, his brother Max was never captured. The screen switched back to Sneavely.

"That's right, we went through your information and taken everyone you cared about! BWHAHAHAHAHAHA," Sneavely laughed, "and we have taken all of their Pokemon away so they can't excape.

"LET THEM GO," Patrick shouted.

"I will if you get the Earth Orb and give it to Nukem, I will let all of the people you care about go. Until then, they rot in their prison cells until you give us the orb," Sneavely replied, "and if they go, we take the Pokemon for ourselves."

Patrick was grieving about everyone that he cared about, and so were Meagan and Katie as they were extremely worried about their friends and family.

"So what will it be," Sneavely questioned.

"You win, I'll get the Earth Orb and bring it to Nukem," Patrick responded.

"I told you you were going to change your mind, as I mentioned the Earth Orb is found in the Great Pyramid which is a couple of miles out of Cairo, and the prison you will seek is located in the Eastern Rift Valley," Sneavely mentioned.

Patrick couldn't believe what he was doing, and honestly Meagan and Katie felt that maybe he did do the right thing.

"After this, you better leave us alone! Farewell," Sneavely grunted as the screen went black.

The mayor was looking at the group as they were just struck with grief, and he knew how they were feeling.

"So Darkdust took people you care about, and forced you to do them a favor," the mayor responded.

"Yes they did," Patrick replied.

The group then left city hall giving a thankful handshake to the mayor, and he hopes for the best of them that nothing bad goes wrong. It was horrifying to hear that everyone is held prisoner.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**The group learns that everyone is held prisoner by Darkdust, and that they must retrieve the Earth Orb**


	329. Normal Gym: Everyone's In Trouble

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

That night, the group returned to the Pokemon Center. Instead of searching for their next gym, they must now go all the way back to Cairo to retrieve the Earth Orb for Darkdust.

They were all just feeling pretty hard with themselves after the events that happened today. What was supposed to be a day in which they celebrated getting their tenth token turned into a day in which everyone they care about was kidnapped and taken prisoner by Darkdust.

"Darkdust really bugs me," Patrick angrily said.

"I know they do, and that upsets us as well," Meagan replied talking about her and Katie being effected by Darkdust taking their cousins.

Patrick sat down, took his time to think about everything that happened, and what he can do.

"Okay, were going to get the Earth Orb just as promised Darkdust, and then we'll try to think of something so that our friends and family can be freed, and that Darkdust doesn't get the orb," Patrick explained.

"Okay," Katie replied.

Patrick then remembered something from his Aunt Debbie. When she talked to Patrick, she mentioned something about Max looking for Margaret, and that he now knew that Darkdust took Margaret and Max is trying to find her.

"Well, I just remembered Max was searching for Margaret. Maybe he might find a clue of some sort to locate my sister," Patrick mentioned.

"Yeah, if we find Max then he can help us," Meagan replied.

"But how do we contact Max," Katie asked.

Patrick flicked Katie in the head showing her his Pokemon Scanner. Katie didn't think of that, and Patrick tried calling his brother.

"Okay, be quiet I'm going to speak with my brother," Patrick told the Puente sisters.

Out in a wasteland, Max was crossing the badlands in the dark when he heard his Pokemon Scanner ring.

"I wonder who's calling me," Max said to himself picking up his Pokemon Scanner.

Max takes a look at his Pokemon Scanner, and saw that his brother Patrick was calling. He activated his Pokemon Scanner so he can speak with his brother.

"Patrick, what brings you to call me," Max asked, "if you're wanting a battle, I can't accept the offer right now. Our sister has been taken, and I'm doing everything in my power to find her."

"Max, I know what happened to Margaret," Patrick responded.

"Really, what happened," Max questioned.

"Darkdust took her," Patrick replied.

"What! Darkdust took our sister," Max responded.

"That's right, and not only did they take Margaret, but our brother John, our cousins, Meagan and Katie's cousins, and our friends," Patrick explained.

"Why would Darkdust do something like that," Max asked.

"Because I interfered with Darkdust too much that they hunted down everyone I know very well and took them to a prison," Patrick explained.

"So messing with Darkdust is consider a crime, and your punishment is that everyone gets taken," Max questioned.

"Right, and I'm a bit surprised that they didn't get you," Patrick replied.

"Yeah, I'm afraid that I'm too good to be messed with," Max responded.

Patrick just laughed a little bit at Max when he mentions that he is too good to be messed with. Then Patrick wanted to get serious.

"So Max, I wanted to know where you are," Patrick responded.

"Yeah, I'm coming near a place called Nyahururu Falls," Max answered.

Patrick checked his Pokemon Scanner to see where Nyahururu Falls was, and that to the south was the Eatern Rift Valley.

"That's good, because the prison is located in the Eastern Rift Valley," Patrick commented, "see if you can find a way to bust them out of there."

"Thanks for the update Patrick," Max commented.

"Yeah, and they all got their Pokemon taken away so make sure you get their Pokemon back," Patrick told Max.

"I will, thanks for the information. Now I can find not only Margaret, but everyone else," Max replied.

"Alright, I hope to see you soon," said Patrick hanging up his phone.

It was excellent to hear that Max was coming near the Eastern Rift Valley so that he can try to free everyone. That just made Patrick feel a whole lot better.

"So does that mean we don't have to get the Earth Orb," Meagan asked.

"No, I don't know if my brother can truly bale everyone out, so I say we play it safe and search for the Earth Orb," Patrick suggested.

"Okay, why don't we relax with some sleep," Katie suggested.

"Yeah, lets go to bed so that our Pokemon are fully healed and that we can get going tommorow," Patrick replied.

The group shut the lights off as they were ready to go to sleep. Max on the other hand began to head south in search of the Eastern Rift Valley. He didn't get an exact location of the prison, but he hopes to find it and free everyone.

**Pokemon Updates: NONE**


	330. Normal Gym: Nukem Prison

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Out in the Eastern Rift Valley, there was a giant building that occupied part of the area. There were a whole bunch of Darkdust guards marching all over the place in the twlight of the night.

There are 12 Pokemon trainers who are held prisoners inside of this prison. It was John and Margaret Schmidl, Diana and Beth Yates, Katie Tonkel along with Mark and Jake Tonkel, CJ and Heather Kurowski, Emily Rozak, and Calahagn Adduci. All of them were inside because of Patrick's repeated offense of foiling Darkdust's plans.

"How long have we been in here for," Emily asked Calahagn.

"I don't know," Calahagn answered.

Emily and Calahagn looked around checking out the other cells which consisted of other Pokemon trainers.

"This is all Patrick's fault, I'm going to kill him," John yelled.

"He should've just left them alone, and now were all in trouble because of him," Margaret pouted.

"What is wrong with him," John roared.

Diana heard John and Margaret get angry that their brother was the reason that they were in the prison cell. She tried to talk some sense into the two Schmidl siblings.

"Don't blame this on Patrick," Diana shouted, "he was doing it for the world."

"Yeah, he cares about all of us and everyone else on this planet. We should not be angry at Patrick," Beth replied.

John and Margaret should've known better that Patrick was only trying to protect other people, but he didn't mean to get the ones he cared about in prison cells. They had to realize that so that no hatred came between the siblings.

"Cheer up, Patrick probably knows were in here and he will come to save us," Katie explained.

"Our sister is right, Patrick would do anything for us," Mark replied.

"And if he were here, he would bust us out of this joint," Jake responded.

"I guess we can believe you," John replied.

"Yeah, and I just wished we had our Pokemon so we can tear these guys limb from limb," said Margaret.

Then everyone started to hear monsterous footsteps marching towards the prison area, and it frightened everyone around.

"Heads up everyone, here comes the warden," Heather shouted.

Everyone remained silent as the warden came by. The warden was a gigantic muscular man, and little do they know that it was actually Darkdust Administrator Nukem. The powerful big man stomped by the cell checking in on everyone.

"Hello prisoners," Nukem yelled.

The volume of his voice startled everyone, and all they just did was sit there in fear.

"You all know why you're in here, because your little friend Patrick Schmidl kept causing us trouble! We have come to an agreement that if he brings us a little present, then you're all free to go," Nukem explained.

"Really," CJ asked.

"Yes, and you're outta here safe and sound until he brings us the treasure that we need," Nukem told everyone.

"Let me guess, is it a new weight machine, because you keep breaking all of them," Diana jokingly asked causing everyone to laugh.

"That's not funny," Nukem screamed, "okay its a little funny."

Everyone went silent after Diana's joke, because it seems Nukem might still be talking to everyone.

"Until we get what we want from him, you stay in here," Nukem responded.

"What about our Pokemon, what are you going to do to them," Baron asked.

"If he blows it, then we might still let you go, but the Pokemon stay with us so that become part of Darkdust," Nukem told everyone.

That comment from Nukem scared everyone as they might never see their Pokemon ever again. Darkdust took their Pokemon so they don't escape, and the prison does look pretty escape proof.

"Now stay there and rot," Nukem grunted as he walked off.

Nukem stormed out of the area, and everyone else just looked at each other like they were pretty afraid.

"I hope someone comes soon," Emily responded.

Meanwhile in the warden's office, Nukem had a giant screen in which he came in contact with the vice president Sneavely.

"Sneavely, are you there," Nukem questioned.

Sneavely appeared on the screen taking a look at the gigantic Darkdust Administrator.

"Nukem, how are you doing," Sneavely asked.

"Great, and I got everyone inside their prison cells," Nukem told Sneavely.

"Excellent, I just talked with Patrick. He is going to get the Earth Orb for us, and when he gets it, he will hand it to you," Sneavely explained, "and then you give it to me."

"Yes sir, we already have the Water and Fire Orb so getting the Earth Orb will be a sinch," Nukem roared.

"Very good, and if we can get this orb, then we will come closer to taking our technology into making Pokemon stronger beyond our wildest imagination," Sneavely explained.

"That's good, well I'll see if I can torture thes prisoners into giving me some entertainment. Say hi to the boss for me," Nukem replied.

"Will do, just keep them in your sight," Sneavely replied as he signed off.

Nukem pretty much got everything under control with the twelve Pokemon trainers. As he waits for Patrick to deliver the Earth Orb, Nukem decides to have some fun.

"Maybe I might have the prisoners entertain me by reenacting movies," Nukem chuckled.

**Pokemon Updates: NONE**


	331. Normal Gym: Number Articuno Dad

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

While the group was trying to search for the Great Pyramid, they needed a system on how they can quickly get to Cairo. It took the group nearly a month to get to Paris from Cairo, and now they had to go back.

"How are we going to get to Cairo," Patrick questioned.

"I know what you mean, it takes a while to go from one place to another," Meagan replied.

As the group was walking outside of the city, they saw a man flying over them riding a Pidgeot. Patrick recognized that man, because it was his dad again.

"Patrick, is that your dad," Meagan asked.

"Yes it is Meagan, that is my dad," Patrick responded.

Edward Schmidl was flying over the group, and he spotted Patrick, Meagan, and Katie down with him. He was pretty amazed to see his son once again.

"Is that Patrick," Edward questioned, "Pidgeot fly down!"

Pidgeot made a remarkable landing in front of the group, and Edward hopped off of Pidgeot to check in with the group.

"Dad, did you spot me," Patrick asked.

"Yes I did Patrick, and let me say that its nice to see you, Meagan, and Katie again," Edward happily replied.

"Thanks dad," Patrick happily responded giving his dad a hug.

Meagan and Katie were pretty happy that Patrick got to see his dad again. After the heartwarming reunion between the father and son, Patrick talked about everything that has happened from Meagan and Patrick ending the relationship, winning gym tokens, and most importantly what has happened to everyone.

"And that's what happened to everyone," Patrick said explaining everything to his dad.

"So Darkdust is at it again," Edward replied, "taking my son and daughter and having you get them what they want."

"That's true dad," Patrick replied.

"Not being there for my family is why I ditched Darkdust, and now they're taking my kids as prisoners," Edward ranted, "I will not take this."

Edward was pretty angry with the organization that he used to work for, and he is willing to help Patrick in any way to take care of business.

"So Mr. Schmidl, is there anyway we can get to Cairo quicker," Meagan asked.

"I don't know, since you and Patrick broke up, I'm not quite sure if I need to help you," Edward explained.

"Please, this is important," Meagan cried.

"Okay, there is a way I can get you to Cairo quicker. I will also take you to the Eastern Rift Valley to get them out of that prison," Edward responded, "follow me."

The group followed Patrick's dad as he might show them how they can get to the Great Pyramid quicker. They can't go on Pidgeot because the Bird Pokemon isn't big enough to hold all four of them, so they went back to Paris.

"Why are we going back into the city," Patrick asked.

"You'll see," Edward answered.

Edward called a cab, and they all got in. The group rode the cab all the way to the airport for some reason, and when they arrived they headed for a small private plane.

"Whoa, are we traveling on an airplane," Katie asked.

"You're darn right miss Meagan's sister," Edward answered, "despite riding my Pidgeot, it isn't strong enough to fly me across the world. So I managed to get myself a private jet to help me travel."

They went inside the jet, and saw that it looked like they were riding in first class. It was luxurious inside with leather seats, a TV, and catering.

"This jet is amazing," Katie replied.

"I know, its got everything to keep us comfortable," Edward explained.

They all just sat down on a comfty seat, and all they did was relax. The jet started to activate, and everyone was straped in.

"How long will it be until we reach Cairo," Patrick asked.

"If we go at normal speed and don't expect any delays, we should be there in about two hours," Edward answered.

"Perfect, we need to take care of this quickly as we can," Patrick explained.

"I know we do," Edward replied.

The jet finally took off for Cairo. They were just anxious to get to Cairo so that the group can look for the Great Pyramid, and find the Earth Orb. As they were flying, the group saw a Pokemon flying alongside the jet.

"Hey everyone, look over there! There's a shiny blue bird out the window," Katie exclaimed pointing to the window.

Patrick took a glance out the window, and he saw what appears to be a pretty rare Pokemon. It was a majestic blue bird flying along with the jet, and Meagan and Edward saw the bird as well.

"I can't believe what were seeing, its Articuno," Edward responded looking at the Pokemon.

"Articuno, one of the legendary birds," Patrick questioned.

"Yes, the legendary Pokemon Articuno. It said that when it flies, it can create a chill. Those who are lost in extreme heat wish this Pokemon came by to give them hope to survive the heat," Edward told.

"If Articuno can make things cold, wouldn't it freeze up this plane," Katie asked.

"Yes it can, but Articuno is out in the distance. It won't bother us, but it is a majestic view to see the legendary Pokemon flying alongside," said Edward.

So though they can cleary see Articuno, it's not close enough so that the plane can freeze up. Articuno knew that if it came near the plane, that the plane could crash and everyone would die.

"It's so amazing to see so many amazing Pokemon," Meagan chimed, "it helps us get the worries of the others off of our minds."

"I agree with you Meagan, so lets enjoy this," Patrick responded.

The group takes a good look at Articuno, but then it flies off into the sun. Everyone takes the time to enjoy how good that was, and then get back to business.

"It was great to see Articuno, but it would be better if we didn't have this crisis," Meagan replied.

"I know, and we got to get them out," Patrick commented.

"Maybe Max will come through for all of you, and he might bust them out," Edward commented, "but to be safe, we need to get the orb."

The plane continues to fly toward Cairo where they hope to get to the Great Pyramid really soon. The four of them have a huge mission to fufill.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Edward Schmidl joins the group**


	332. Normal Gym: Prison Torture

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Inside of the prison, all of the Pokemon trainers were forced to act out scenes from movies. For example, Nukem had Mark and Jake do the Star Wars scene where Luke finds out about his father.

"This is entertaining," Nukem said lounging.

"I will never join you, you killed my father," Mark yelled out.

"No Luke, I am your father," Jake acted out.

They were all just getting frustrated with this, and want out. Diana was now wearing a bride's outfit because he wants her to play a role in the Princess Daires.

"This dress looks ridiculous on me," Diana replied, "this better be over quickly."

Later that night, all of the Pokemon trainers were sent back into their cells. They were not happy with what wen on during the day.

"I hope I do not have to another Mrs. Doubtfire bit, because if I do I'm going to explode," John screamed.

"Same here, because if he totures us again tommorow, don't make it more acting out scenes from movies...or TV shows," Margaret replied.

Everyone was just feeling bummed out waiting for Patrick to arrive. CJ and Heather were looking around for something that could help them.

"So Heather, is there anyway out of this prison," CJ asked.

"You heard what Nukem said, this is an escape proof prison," Heather explained, "but I'll see if I can find a hole in their security that can help us escape."

Heather was looking for a way out, but there cleary wasn't anything for anyone to get through. No one was having any luck on finding a way out.

"So far I found nothing," Heather responded as she kept looking.

Meanwhile, Max is walking through the valley trying to find the prison. So far he wasn't having any luck finding anything.

"Where is this prison, did the guy tell him where in the Eastern Rift Valley," Max questioned himself.

Max took out a Pokeball and sent out his Lucario. The Aura Pokemon came out and awaited for Max's orders.

"Lucario, search out the valley and see if you can find anything," Max told his Lucario.

Lucario jumped around running and searching through the Eastern Rift Valley if he can find anything, but it hasn't had any luck. Max was getting concerned for Lucario if it found anything, and then the Aura Pokemon came back.

"Did you find anything Lucario," Max asked.

Lucario nodded its head no which meant that it didn't find the prison. All they could just do is keep looking as they search out the entire valley.

"I hope we find this place soon, who knows what kind of danger everyone is in," Max said to himself.

He called back his Lucario and continued to walk along through the valley. Back at the prison, things were just starting to get tense as they were waiting for someone to arrive and save them.

"Meal time, tonight's special is nails and bolts," Nukem yelled out serving everyone a bowl of nails and bolts.

"Um, can we get real food," Beth asked.

"Real tough people eat tough food," Nukem screamed drinking the nails and bolts in one gulp.

Nukem then flexed his muscles, and everyone was frightened that he didn't choke, and he wasn't bleeding. No one wanted to touch the nails and bolts that they got.

"Are you some sort of freak," Baron asked.

"EAT YOUR DINNER," Nukem screamed.

Everyone just nervously picked up a bolt and carefully put it in their mouths. Nukem was just enjoying what he was seeing, but they pretended to swallot it because there is no way on the face of this earth they were eating tools.

"That's more like it," Nukem smirked as he walked away.

Once Nukem was out of sight, everyone just coughed up their bolts. They hacked as if it were the most disgusting thing they have ever eaten.

"What kind of freak is he," John yelled.

"I don't know, but Beth is right, we need real food," Diana demanded.

They just all started to starve as they just went to sleep. Max searches through the night for the Darkdust prison, but still no luck in finding anything as it may seem that he could be lost.

**Pokemon Updates: NONE**


	333. Normal Gym: The Great Pyramid

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Edward's private jet started to make a clean landing in Cairo as the group finally arrives. All four of them exit the plane as they begin to search for the Great Pyramid.

Everyone entered the city wanting to know how they were going to get to the Great Pyramid.

"So how do we find the Great Pyramid," Patrick asked.

"The pyramid is only 15 miles southwest of Cairo, so it should be easy for us to get there," Edward explained.

"That sounds pretty good," Meagan replied.

"I was afraid we have to go through that desert again, I didn't like that or enjoyed that," Katie ranted.

"None of us did Katie," Patrick replied.

The group steps inside the Cairo Pokemon Center to take a small breather. Edward took a look at Patrick's Pokemon Scanner to show them where the Great Pyramid was and talk about the pyramid.

"Now the Great Pyramid is full of traps, and it can tend to end up being a maze. I have no map of the inside of the pyramid, but I do know that if we make it through all of these obstacles, we will find the Earth Orb," Edward explained.

"So what do we need to be aware of," Katie asked.

"I don't know yet Katie, I've never even been inside the Great Pyramid," Edward answered.

"So we might be lost and get killed by stuff I don't even see," Patrick questioned.

"I guess so," Edward responded, "but if we all go in together, we may manage to make it through the obstacles of the Great Pyramid."

Edward was making some remarkable comments on how the group can overcome the Great Pyramid, but he made one thing clear. Edward was going to lead the charge for the group as they go through the pyramid.

"Your Pokemon are healed," the doctor announced to the group who went to retrieve their Pokemon.

"Now remember, I'm going to lead the way. I have way more experience than all of you as Pokemon trainers," Edward announced.

"You got it dad," Patrick responded.

"We hear you loud and clear," said Meagan.

"We will listen to you mister Schmidl," Katie replied.

The group left the Pokemon Center and began to journey across the desert for a little bit to reach their destination. The Great Pyramid wasn't that long of a walk after so much traveling that they have done throughout the time the group has been traveling.

"How much further," Katie asked.

"Don't worry, this pyramid is big so we won't miss it," Edward replied.

As they are traveling through the desert, diving down on the group was a wild Skarmory. Everyone got a bit frightened that a Skarmory came down to attack, and everyone was preparing to face the Armor Bird Pokemon.

"A Skarmory, and it wants to attack," Edward responded.

"Do we have to fight back," Patrick asked.

"I'm afraid so, everyone get out a Pokemon," Edward yelled out.

All four of them took out a Pokemon to have go up against the mighty Skarmory. They all threw their Pokeballs out.

"Go Grovyle," Patrick yelled out sending out his Grovyle.

"Charmeleon, I choose you," Meagan shouted bringing out her Charmeleon.

"It's Prinplup time," Katie yelled out bringing out her Prinplup.

"Noctowl, its time for battle," Edward shouted sending out Noctowl.

So Grovyle, Charmeleon, Prinplup, and Noctowl were all going up against an out of control Skarmory that was trying to attack the group. The Armor Bird Pokemon was coming down to use Drill Peck.

"It's going to use Drill Peck, Grovyle use Dragonbreath," Patrick yelled out to his Grovyle.

"Charmeleon use Flame Burst," Meagan commanded.

"Prinplup use Bubblebeam," Katie shouted.

"Noctowl use Air Slash," Edward ordered.

The Wood Gecko Pokemon Grovyle opened its mouth to use Dragonbreath which just stunned Skarmory. Charmeleon got the best of the Armor Bird Pokemon with the help of Flame Burst. Prinplup caught Skarmory in its tracks with Bubblebeam while Noctowl struck Skarmory with Air Slash. The Armor Bird Pokemon was getting weakened and started to fly away.

"We did it, we got that Skarmory out of the way," Katie cheered.

"I wish someone caught it, because according to the Pokemon Scanner, it was a wild Skarmory," Meagan explained.

Edward was pretty stunned with Patrick's Grovyle as he saw it use Dragonbreath. His dad was pretty impressed with Grovyle's battling.

"Patrick, I had no idea Grovyle can learn Dragonbreath," Edward responded.

"Me neither, but when I saw Grovyle use that attack for the first time, I was pretty impressed," Patrick explained.

"It's great that everyone's Pokemon is getting stronger, but have you ever thought that you could teach Grovyle another attack," Edward asked.

"Another attack," Patrick questioned.

Patrick was wondering what his dad was talking about when he heard that Grovyle can learn another attack. Patrick has been teaching his Grovyle new moves, but he wasn't sure why his dad said that.

"Yeah, has your Grovyle mastered...Solarbeam," Edward asked.

"Solarbeam, no I didn't teach Grovyle Solarbeam," Patrick answered.

"Patrick, its very unique that your Grovyle knows Dragonbreath, but it is a grass type Pokemon and eventually Grovyle has to master Solarbeam one of these days," Edward told Patrick.

"I know what you mean dad, but I'm not sure if Grovyle is ready for that attack just yet," Patrick replied.

"Trust me Patrick, if Grovyle learns Solarbeam, then you got yourself one tough Pokemon," Edward explained.

Patrick was thinking about the stuff that could happen if his Grovyle knew Solarbeam. His starter Pokemon was pretty strong, but learning Solarbeam would be a big accomplishment for a grass type Pokemon.

"Dad, I'll try to get Grovyle to learn Solarbeam, but not right now," Patrick replied.

"That's good, and I understand that we are in a serious situation. When things start to get better, then start training Grovyle to learn Solarbeam," Edward suggested.

Patrick was pretty happy with himself that he would teach Grovyle Solarbeam. Meagan and Katie thought that might make Patrick a tougher opponent if his Grovyle can master the attack.

"If he can teach his Grovyle Solarbeam, then we should teach our Pokemon some powerful attacks," Meagan suggested.

"You're right sis, but lets focus on getting our friends and family out," Katie replied.

"That's the spirit," Edward replied.

The group was feeling pretty good with themselves seeing how much they have improved, and Edward taught his son along with the group how they can improve more teaching more powerful attacks. Patrick was going to keep in mind that Grovyle was going to work on Solarbeam, but for now the group must make thier way to the Great Pyramid.

**Pokemon Updates: NONE**


	334. Normal Gym: Inside The Pyramid

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

As they continued traveling, Patrick, Meagan, Katie, and Edward finally reach the Great Pyramid. The group was desperate to get inside and retrieve the Earth Orb so that they can get everyone out of the prison.

"So that's the Great Pyramid," Meagan questioned.

"That is it, now we got to be careful," Edward replied.

All four of them made their way to the pyramid, and they found the front door. When they arrived, they wondered how to open the door.

"So how do we open this door," Katie asked.

"Maybe it needs some sort of password," Patrick answered.

Nobody knew how to open the door to the Great Pyramid. Then all of a sudden, it just opened out of nowhere which suprised the group.

"Looks like we can go inside," Patrick replied.

So everyone entered the pyramid hoping to locate the Earth Orb. Once they got inside, the door shut and everything just turned pitch black.

"The door closed," Edward exclaimed.

"I can't see, I'm blind," Meagan cried.

"Your not blind Meagan, it's just really dark in here," Patrick explained.

"Oh, my bad," Meagan replied.

"So how are we supposed to see," Katie questioned.

"Good question Katie," Meagan answered taking out her Pokeball, "come on out Charmeleon!"

Meagan brought out her Charmeleon to help the group see in the dark. This was a pretty good idea based off the fact that they can't really see anything, and Charmeleon's tail helps light the place up.

"Good idea Meagan to use Charmeleon to help us through," Edward responded.

"Thanks Mr. Schmidl, now we can see what we could be approaching inside," Meagan replied.

The group began to walk with Charmeleon leading the way. As they walk, Charmeleon sets off a booby trap that causes darts to fly at the entire group.

"LOOK OUT," Edward screamed.

"It's Vigoroth time," Katie yelled out sending out her Vigoroth.

Vigoroth swatted away every dart to protect everyone. Then all of a sudden the floor opened up below Vigoroth and it started to fall down. Katie got out her Pokeball to call it back, but it was too late.

"VIGOROTH," Katie hollered as she jumped down the hole.

"KATIE," Meagan screamed.

The hole in the ground closed as Katie has vanished leaving only Patrick, Meagan, and Edward.

"Katie's gone," Edward said in despair.

"No, we just lost her. We can get her back, all we just have to do is open up that hole again," Meagan replied.

"We'll save her, but for now we can only hope she's okay," Patrick responded.

Meagan is worried about her sister as Patrick and his dad are feeling the exact same way. The group just continued their search for the Earth Orb, and then all of a sudden another hole opened up which caused Meagan and Charmeleon to fall down.

"AHHHHHHHHH," Meagan screamed.

"Meagan," Patrick yelled out.

The hole closed as the place went dark once again. Patrick and Edward were on their own as the Puente sisters fell down hidden holes leaving the father and son on their own.

"Dad, promise me were coming back for them," Patrick begged.

"We are, but for now we can just focus on getting the Earth Orb," Edward replied.

They had no idea where they were going because it was pitch black once again. Then the two fell down a hole, and they started to scream.

"Hang on Patrick," Edward yelled out.

"Sure thing dad," Patrick shouted.

Patrick and Edward continued to fall, and is wasn't known where they were going to end up as the search for the Earth Orb starts to get difficult.

Katie was seen to be okay, and Vigoroth went back inside its Pokeball. Katie got her Pikachu out to light up the place she was in with Thundershock, but when the Thundershock stopped, it went dark again. The good news was that Katie was alright.

"Thank you very much Pikachu, now all I need to know is how do we get out," Katie said to Pikachu, "I'm worried about my sister and Patrick."

Just as things didn't seem bad enough for Katie, they got much worse when she saw something coming forward. Katie and Pikachu had no idea what it was, but it looked like a rock monster.

Meanwhile Meagan and Charmeleon were okay, but the part of the pyramid they were in seemed a little cold. Charmeleon kept Meagan warm, and the two were cleary okay.

"Charmeleon, I don't know where we are. I hope Patrick and his dad find my sister, and then find us," Meagan mentioned.

Meagan was about to take out her Pokemon Scanner so she can call to see if everyone is okay. Before she could type in a number, she started to see something coming right at her and Charmeleon. It looked like an ice monster that was ready to attack.

Patrick and Edward were alright, but still had no progress in finding the Earth Orb. The two survived the fall, but still couldn't see where they were.

"How can we see in here," Edward asked.

"I got an idea, Gardevoir come on out," Patrick yelled out sending out Gardevoir.

Gardevoir came out of its Pokeball and saw Patrick alongside with his dad.

"Is Gardevoir seeing us," Edward asked.

"Yeah, my Gardevoir I learned tends to see in the dark," Patrick answered.

Gardevoir protected everyone with Safeguard as they started to hear something coming towards them. It sounded like a powerful monster was walking towards the two, and it looks like this creature was made of steel.

The group has been seperated, and now they all encounter pretty strong monsters that live inside of the pyramid.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**The group arrives at the pyramid, but they get seperated**


	335. Normal Gym: The Three Regis

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

With the group seperated and trapped inside different parts of the pyramid, Patrick and Edward were about to come across a steel creature, while Meagan was dealing with an ice creature, and Katie had to deal with a rock creature.

The creatures were coming closer, and the monsters were all about to attack the four Pokemon trainers.

"What is that thing," Patrick asked as the creature finally showed itself.

"I think it might be Registeel, check your Pokemon Scanner Patrick," Edward suggested.

Patrick pulled out his Pokemon Scanner and the creature was identified as the Iron Pokemon Registeel. It was amazing that Patrick and Edward were coming across one of the Regi Pokemon.

"It is Registeel, and I don't think it wants to give us a warm welcome," Patrick replied.

While Patrick and Edward were about to start a struggle with Registeel, Meagan was dealing with another creature. The ice creature was ready to attack Meagan and Charmeleon, and she still had no idea what it was.

"Maybe if I can check my Pokemon Scanner, I can see what this thing is," Meagan said to herself taking out her Pokemon Scanner.

The Pokemon Scanner identified the creature as the Iceberg Pokemon Regice. Meagan also learned that the fire attacks aren't going to be extremely powerful because it's body is under a temperature of negative 328 degrees fahreheit.

"Whoa, Regice. This is one cold Pokemon," Meagan muttered as she and Charmeleon began to embrace with Regice.

Katie and Pikachu also were dealing with a strange creature. This creature was in the form of a rock, and it was ready to go after Katie and Pikachu.

"This must be some sort of wierd Pokemon," Katie said to herself.

Katie got out her Pokemon Scanner, and it turns out that the creature Katie and Pikachu just encountered was the Rock Peak Pokemon Regirock. Katie and Pikachu were in for a tough battle with Regirock.

"Pikachu, are you ready? It's going to attack," Katie replied.

In another chamber of the pyramid, Patrick and Edward were going up against Registeel. The father and son duo had ot team up to defeat this powerful creature as it was going to attack.

"Patrick, I want you and Gardevoir to attack," Edward shouted to Patrick.

"You got it dad," Patrick replied.

Registeel blasted out a Flash Cannon attack at the Embrace Pokemon. The power of Registeel's Flash Cannon was very powerful.

"Gardevoir use Safeguard," Patrick yelled out.

Gardevoir protected itself from Registeel's attack with Safeguard, and now Patrick and Gardevoir must do whatever they can to fight back.

"Okay Gardevoir, use Confuse Ray," Patrick shouted.

Gardevoir attack with Confuse Ray, but it had no effect as Registeel was just too strong. Patrick had to think quickly of what he can do.

"Gardevoir Psychic," Patrick retorted.

The Embrace Pokemon attacked with Psychic, but its powerful steel not only prevented any damage, it felt like nothing to the Iron Pokemon.

"Nothing is working dad," Patrick yelled out.

"Try using a different Pokemon, one that has a chance to go up against Registeel," Edward suggested.

"Okay, Gardevoir return," said Patrick calling back his Gardevoir, "Now Octillery, come on out!"

Patrick was now going to leave this to Octillery as the battle with Registeel continues for Patrick and Edward.

Elsewhere, Meagan and Charmeleon were about to get into a heated battle with Regice. She now knows that despite a type advantage, it doesn't make any difference because the Iceberg Pokemon is pretty powerful.

"What's Regice doing," Meagan commented to herself.

Regice blasted an Ice Beam attack right at Charmeleon, but the Falme Pokemon got out of the way in the knick of time.

"Whoa, that must've been power," Meagan replied, "Charmeleon use Flame Burst!"

Charmeleon shot out a Flame Burst attack right at Regice, but it wasn't getting effected at all. Regice was standing really strong in front of Charmeleon.

"Okay Charmeleon, use Inferno," Meagan commanded to her Charmeleon.

It started to get hot, and Charmeleon was getting molten hot as well. The Flame Pokemon exploded with an Inferno attack, and it was a direct hit on Regice.

"Good job Charmeleon," Meagan responded.

Regice wasn't phased on bit. The artic body of Regice was just too powerful for Charmeleon to do any sort of damage with its fire attacks.

"Nothing is working, what else can I do," Meagan questions herself.

Meanwhile, Katie and Pikachu were going up against Regirock. The Rock Peak Pokemon attacked with Stone Edge, but Katie and Pikachu got out of the way.

"If there is any way to beat that Regirock, it's with attacks that can hurt Regirock," Katie commented, "Pikachu use Iron Tail!"

Pikachu charged right at Regirock with an Iron Tail attack. Iron Tail struck Regirock in the face, and that was something Katie wanted to see from Pikachu.

"Good work Pikachu," Katie cheered.

Regirock didn't feel like it was hurt one bit, and Iron Tail was pretty powerful. Pikachu couldn't believe it as the two thought they got Regirock, but they didn't.

"What," Katie exclaimed.

Regirock was still standing really strong as Katie and Pikachu have to think of something else to do. Regirock was now attacking with Hyper Beam.

"Pikachu quick, use Thunderbolt," Katie retorted.

Regirock fired its Hyper Beam and Pikachu unleashed Thunderbolt. There was no competition as Thunderbolt was wiped out by Hyper Beam, and Pikachu couldn't continue.

"Pikachu return," Katie cried calling back her Pikachu, "now its Meowth time!"

Katie brought out Meowth to deal with Regirock, but it might not make a difference as the Rock Peak Pokemon proved to be too strong. Also she didn't know that Meowth was a normal type Pokemon, and most of its attacks will have little effect.

Patrick and Edward continue to fight Registeel, Meagan continues to fight Regice, and Katie continues to fight Regirock. These Pokemon are too powerful for the group, and things just don't tend to get better.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Patrick Schmidl and Edward Schmidl encounters Registeel**

**Meagan Puente encounters Regice**

**Katie Puente encounters Regirock**


	336. Normal Gym: Ice, Rock, And Steel

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Patrick and his dad Edward were still fighting Registeel. Patrick brought out his Octillery to try and see if it can prevail.

"Octillery use Focus Energy," Patrick ordered.

Octillery started to power up with Focus Energy, but Registeel was ready to fire out another Flash Cannon at the two.

"Now use Octazooka," Patrick retorted.

Registeel blasted its Flash Cannon while Octillery fired away with Octazooka. The two attacks met, and not much was done, but they got away from Flash Cannon before it hit them.

"OCTILLERY," Patrick shouted.

Octillery was knocked out by Registeel, and it was finished. Patrick took out his Pokeball to call back his Octillery.

"Octillery, return," said Patrick calling back his Octillery.

"Good job Patrick, now let me handle this. Go Pidgeot," Edward yelled out sending out his Pidgeot.

Edward was going to take care of business with Registeel, and Patrick just stood there and watched.

"Pidgeot use Sky Attack," Edward yelled out.

Pidgeot came in and started to glow, and then drilled right at Registeel with Sky Attack. The attack actually did a number to Registeel, but it wasn't brought down. It did stop attacking after the impact which was good for Patrick and Edward.

"Were sorry about this Registeel, we never mean to hurt you," Edward told the Iron Pokemon.

Registeel listened carefully and understood every word of what Edward said to him. Registeel didn't mean any harm to Patrick and Edward, all it was trying to do was protect the pyramid from intruders.

"Registeel, we need the Earth Orb. People we care about are in danger," Patrick told Registeel.

The Iron Pokemon listened carefully, and kindly accepted their gratitude. Patrick and Edward were teleported out of the room, and had no idea where they were going.

Meanwhile in another chamber of the pyramid, Meagan had to call out her Ursaring to battle Regice. The Iceberg Pokemon blasted another Ice Beam attack, but Ursaring was able to avoid it.

"Okay Ursaring, use Hammer Arm," Meagan yelled out.

The Hibernator Pokemon started to attack with Hammer Arm, but nothing was done to Regice which concerns Meagan.

"Okay then, use Metal Claw," Meagan commanded to her Ursaring.

Ursaring started to attack once again with Metal Claw, but the attack wasn't strong enough. Meagan was starting to get worried that Regice was going to finish her off once and for all.

"Ursaring, don't give in," Meagan yelled out.

The Hibernator Pokemon was just worn out, and Regice blasted another Ice Beam aimed for Ursaring. The attack struck Ursaring, and the Hibernator Pokemon was now an ice sculpture.

"Ursaring return," Meagan cried calling back Ursaring.

She was about to get out another Pokemon, but Patrick, Edward, and Pidgeot ended up teleporting into the room that Meagan was in. The two saw Meagan in danger with Regice.

"What is that," Patrick asked.

"No time, Pidgeot use Brave Bird," Edward commanded to his Pidgeot.

The Bird Pokemon dove down and attacked Regice with Brave Bird. It actually did some damage to Regice which stunned Patrick. He was stunned earlier when his dad beat Registeel with Pidgeot, and Meagan was more amazed.

"Listen to me, I don't think she wanted to hurt you. She attacked because you attacked, and she doesn't want to harm you at any rate," Edward told Regice.

Regice understood what Edward said, and decided to stop attacking. Meagan also made a pledge to herself to not attack Regice anymore either.

"Thank you Regice, now we need to find the Earth Orb," Edward replied.

Regice heard the comment made by Edward, and instead of helping the group, it teleported them to another part of the pyramid.

Katie had Meowth attack Regirock, and so far there was nothing much it could do. Meowth was already getting worn out from fighting.

"Meowth, use Shadow Claw," Katie yelled out.

The Scratch Cat Pokemon attacked with Shadow Claw, but so far there was nothing being done to the Rock Peak Pokemon. Meowth was starting to get tired, and all Katie could do was watch.

"Meowth, you can do it! Just dig deep and fight," Katie yelled out to her Meowth.

Meowth didn't want to let Katie down as it just wanted to continue to fight. Then the group of Patrick, Edward, and Meagan came to the rescue.

"MEAGAN," Katie shouted.

"KATIE," Meagan cried in joy.

"PIDGEOT, SKY ATTACK," Edward screamed.

Pidgeot knocked Regirock back with a powerful Sky Attack. The Rock Peak Pokemon stopped attacking, and Katie was amazed with the fact that Regirock didn't attack as she gave Meagan a big hug.

"Meagan, I was so scared," Katie said in fear.

"It's okay Katie, I'm here," Meagan said to her sister.

Patrick just took a look at Regirock as it stopped attacking after his dad's Pidgeot strikes again. Patrick wonders how his dad can be so good as a Pokemon trainer.

"Please leave her alone, she never wanted to hurt you. None of us wanted to cause trouble, we just wanted the Earth Orb," Edward shouted.

Regirock hears the comment from Edward, and decides to just send them off with a teleport. The group vanished from the room, and then Patrick, Meagan, Katie, Meowth, Edward, and Pidgeot all appeared inside of a tunnel where there was light at the end.

"Where are we," Patrick asked.

"I don't know," Edward answered.

Meowth saw the light and Katie just glanced over at Meowth. The Scratch Cat Pokemon was giving Katie a signal to follow it.

"Meowth, what is it," Katie asked.

Meowth happily wanted to lead the way through the tunnel, but then Meowth started to glow. Meowth was changing form, and the Scratch Cat Pokemon Meowth turned into the Classy Cat Pokemon Persian.

"Is that...a Persian," Katie questioned herself.

Katie took out her Pokemon Scanner to see what kind of Pokemon Meowth just evolved into. She learns that the Pokemon in front of her is indeed a Persian.

"Well Katie, it seems your Meowth has evolved," Edward replied.

"This is so awesome, I got a Persian," Katie cheered.

Persian was ready to lead the way for the group as they continue through the tunnel. With the group back together, avoiding danger from the three Regis, and Katie's Meowth evolving into Persian, things might start to look good for the group.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**The group gets back together and escapes from Regirock, Regice, and Registeel**

**Katie Puente: Meowth evolves into Persian**


	337. Normal Gym: Legend Of Regigigas

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

After the group overcame the powerful Pokemon that lived inside of the Great Pyramid, the group continued searching for the Earth Orb. While they were walking down the tunnel, they all began to talk about the Pokemon that they encountered.

"So Meagan, what was that Pokemon you encountered," Patrick asked.

"That was Regice, and that Pokemon is way beyond my leauge," Meagan answered.

"Katie, I take it you met Regirock," Patrick questioned.

"Yeah, I was about to tell you that," Katie replied.

"There are three regi Pokemon called Regirock; the one Katie dealt with, Regice; the Pokemon Meagan encountered, and Registeel; the Pokemon me and my dad were fighting," Patrick explained, "I learned about those Pokemon for quite sometime."

Patrick had a great intelligence of all different kinds of Pokemon, which even included legendary Pokemon. Edward was wise of Patrick's knowledge of Pokemon, but Patrick still can't believe he isn't topping his dad's abilities yet.

"You know about the regi Pokemon," Edward asked.

"Well, this is the first time I actually encountered them face to face," Patrick explained.

"I know that, but you never knew they lived here in the Great Pyramid," Edward asked.

"You knew that," Patrick asked.

"It was actually just a rumor, but now that I have met these Pokemon in person, I know that its true. The three regi Pokemon live in this pyramid as some of the Pokemon guardians of the Earth," Edward lectured.

"Wow, really," Meagan questioned.

"Yeah, and they were created by another Pokemon called Regigigas. The problem is that I don't know where Regigias thrives," Edward explained.

When the group heard of Regigigas, Patrick whipped out his Pokemon Scanner to get more information on the Colossal Pokemon.

"According to the Pokemon Scanner, it reads that Regigigas created Regirock with clay, Regice with ice, and Registeel with magma," Patrick explained looking at his Pokemon Scanner.

"Is it true that Regigigas is out there somewhere," Edward asks himself.

"We don't that dad, but maybe we will find Regigigas one day," Patrick answers.

"You may be right, these are pretty powerful Pokemon, and Regigigas may be even stronger," Edward replied, "but enough of this, we got to find that Earth Orb, and save the others."

Lead by Katie's new Persian, they continued through the tunnel until they finally reached the end. Right in front of them was a yellow shining pearl sitting on top of a pedastal.

"What is that thing," Katie asked.

"I think this is the Earth Orb," Patrick answered.

The group may have finally found the Earth Orb right in front of them. The group walked up towards the artifact and glazed at it.

"That must be the Earth Orb, it just has to be," Edward responded.

"Go ahead and take it," Meagan said to Patrick.

Patrick just reached his arms out and grabbed the Earth Orb, and then put the orb in his backpack. Their mission was complete as the group got the orb.

"So how do we get everyone out and not hand Darkdust the orb," Meagan asked.

"Haven't thought of that yet, but right now we need to get out of here," Patrick replied.

The group was already to go straight down the tunnel once again, but then Edward noticed something.

"Dad, what is it," Patrick asked.

"It looks like a secret passage, I'm not sure if we should go through," Edward replied.

"Lets take a chance at it, because it might be a quicker way out." Patrick replied.

Edward opened up the secret passage which was a small hole, and as Edward went through the hole, he started screaming.

"WHOA," Edward screamed.

"Dad," Patrick replied.

Patrick went through the hole as well, but it turns out he was not falling, he was actually sliding. Patrick was enjoying himself as he was going down the slide.

"It looks like it might lead somewhere," Meagan said.

"I'm following them," Katie responded.

Meagan and Katie went through the hole, and went down the slide. Edward made it down the slide only to push the tile at the end to see that he was back outside.

"This slide was the exit, this is amazing," Edward said to himself.

Then Patrick came sliding down knocking down his father, along with Meagan and Katie who both landed on the two.

"Whoa, there should've been some sort of warning that it was going to be dark down the slide," Edward responded.

They all got back up, and Patrick got the Earth Orb out of his backpack. The deal was to give Nukem the orb and everyone would be free, but Patrick didn't want Darkdust to get away with the orb.

"Okay, we got to think of something," Patrick replied speaking about Darkdust.

"Maybe Max might get them out, and you'll be off the hook," said Katie.

"Well I'm not taking any chances, we got to get to the Eastern Rift Valley and find that prison," Patrick announced.

"He's right, we don't have time to wait. We have to get moving now," Edward exclaimed.

The group of four were now ready to depart from the Great Pyramid, and begin their long journey to the Eastern Rift Valley. It is there where John, Margaret, Diana, Beth, Patrick's cousin Katie, Mark, Jake, CJ, Heather, Emily, Calahagn, and Baron were all captive. As the group made their leave from the pyramid, Patrick took the time to reflect on the battle they all had with the three regis and Regigigas.

"Regigigas, I know it has to be out there somewhere," Patrick thought to himself as he continued walking.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**The group obtains the Earth Orb and makes their way for the Eastern Rift Valley**


	338. Normal Gym: Celebrity Run In

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

While everyone was suffering in the prison, Max continued to seek out the Darkdust prison. So far he has had no luck as the Eastern Rift Valley turned out to be bigger than expected. The sky was overcast and it looked like it was going to storm as he also heard some rumbling.

"Where is that place, I can't take it any longer," Max pouted.

Then all of a sudden, he finds a cave that he could go into. Max went into the cave just as it started to pour. He thought that while he was taking shelter that maybe it might help him get to the prison, or just get lost even more.

"I wonder where this cave goes," Max said to himself.

Then he started to see a whole bunch of Zubat flying out of the cave along with plenty of Golbat. So far he found nothing but just a straight up tunnel that might lead up to a dead end.

Outside another group of Pokemon trainers were aiming for the same cave that Max was in. The three Pokemon trainers were actually Garret Oliver and Christina Wilcox along with Garret's hit trainer Kogen.

"Look, there's a cave up ahead. We can take shelter inside," Christina mentions pointing out the cave.

"Thank you, I don't my hair to get messed up," Garret replied.

Garret, Christina, and Kogen all went into the cave to seek shelter from the storm. It didn't look like it was going to let down anytime soon.

"Does anyone know how long this rain is going to last," Garret asked.

"Garret honey, I don't know really," Christina answered.

Kogen just stood there watching the rain come down, and then they heard something from inside. The group didn't realize, but that was Max walking inside of the cave.

"I think there's someone in here," Kogen replied.

The two celebrities and Garret's hit trainer walked through the cave. Christina had a flashlight that she used to help them see. Max started to hear footsteps wondering who it was.

"Someone else is here, I can see a light," Max said looking at the flashlight.

It was then he saw Garret, Christina, and Kogen all traveling together in the cave. Max knew that was Garret and Christina, but he couldn't put his finger on Kogen, because he didn't know who he was.

"Garret Oliver and Christina Wilcox are here in this cave, but who's that," Max questioned himself.

"Hey, there is someone in here," Christina yelled out.

They all ran up to Max as his search for the others was interupted. Garret started to recognize his face from a while back, and he learned it was Patrick's brother once again.

"So, if it isn't that kid's brother," Garret replied, "what are you doing here?"

"What I want to know is what are you doing here," Max asked.

"Were all taking shelter from the rain, and when we heard someone rumbling around, we checked it out and found out it was you," Christina explained.

"I see," Max said all puzzled, "now someone tell me who that is."

"I don't want to talk about it," Christina responded.

"Allow me Christina, my name is Kogen. I was a runner up in the Pokemon Grand Prix a couple of years ago, and I beat two of the Unknown Champion's Pokemon in the finals, but that was it," Kogen said introducing himself.

"Whoa cool, someone who did a little damage to the legendary Unknown Champion," Max said in shock.

"That's right, and now he is my million dollar man who will beat your brother in a Pokemon battle," Garret ranted.

"My brother," Max questioned.

"Yeah, Garret wants to have Kogen beat Patrick," Christina explained.

Max was wondering why Garret needed to get another guy to beat Patrick in a Pokemon battle. This was something that concerned him a bit on why would Garret go after Patrick in beating him in a Pokemon battle.

"Why do you want to have this guy beat my brother in a Pokemon battle," Max asked.

"So that way I can win, and my Pokemon only want to be weak when facing him. I'm sick of them being weak as I lost three times, so I got a Pokemon trainer who's Pokemon aren't weak, and should beat Patrick," Garret explained.

"Honestly, I'm wasn't into this a lot, but I'm getting paid to be with celebrities," Kogen replied.

"Have you ever considered taking the fact that my brother is better than you," Max questioned.

"I thought you never asked," Christina said grunting toward Garret.

"You're saying my Pokemon are weak," Garret replied, "because what you said is true, my Pokemon are weak!"

"See, your in denial. You have to understand that there are people that are a step ahead of you, so take it easy," Max responded.

Garret was steaming with anger, and all he just wanted to do was kick his butt. Christina wanted to do whatever she could to calm him down, but it wasn't working as Garret turned to Kogen.

"You're going to battle Kogen right now with all of your Pokemon, and you'll see why I hired him," Garret ranted.

"Listen, I don't have time for this. I have somewhere to go," Max yelled out.

"He's right, let him go. He is not the one you picked for me to face," said Kogen.

"I don't care, you two are battling right now! I want him to know why I hired you to take down that kid in a Pokemon battle," Garret exploded.

Max didn't want to battle, but he had no choice and neither did Kogen. Garret only wanted to show Max how good Kogen was, but they had to take care of one thing first.

"Alright, we'll battle, but were going outside," Max replied.

"Deal," Garret commented.

They all took their time to go through the cave, and then all of a sudden they come out on another part of the valley. The rain stopped, and the sky cleared up, but it was a dusk sky as they were going to battle.

"Now were going to battle," Kogen said to Max.

"Fine with me, but we have to make it quick," Max responded.

So Kogen and Max were now going to face off in a Pokemon battle. Garret wanted to show Max how good Kogen was, and all Chrisitna could think was that Garret was acting like a baby.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Max Schmidl runs into Garret Oliver, Christina Wilcox, and Kogen**


	339. Normal Gym: Max VS Kogen

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Max's search for his brother, sister, cousins, and other Pokemon trainers came to a halt when Garret ordered Max to have a Pokemon battle with Kogen. Garret wants to show Max how great Kogen is.

"Okay, now you're going to see how good I am," Kogen replied.

Max and Kogen each took seperate sides, but there was going to be no referee for this Pokemon battle. This was going to be each trainer using all six Pokemon.

"Okay then, Scizor attack," Kogen grunted sending out his Scizor.

"Now then, go Electabuzz," Max yelled out sending out his Electabuzz.

Max's Electabuzz was up against Kogen's Scizor in a six on six Pokemon battle. Max did want to see how tough Kogen was.

"Electabuzz, attack Scizor with Thunderpunch," Max yelled out.

Electabuzz attacked Scizor with Thunderpunch, but Kogen didn't even tell Scizor to move as it took the Thunderpunch attack. Electabuzz's attack didn't have any effect at all as the Pincer Pokemon just stood there not phased at all.

"Whoa, it didn't do anything," Max said in shock.

"Scizor, strike," Kogen replied.

Scizor hammered Electabuzz with its pincer, and that was a knockout blow. Max couldn't believe that his Electabuzz was defeated in one attack.

"Electabuzz, are you alright," Max yelled out.

"It's fine, but now you see what great talents my Pokemon posses," Kogen explained.

Max called back his Electabuzz, and took out another Pokemon to take on Kogen's Scizor.

"Now Haunter, attack," Max yelled out sending out his Haunter.

"Come on, show me what Haunter can do," Kogen responded.

Max had his Haunter come out to battle against Kogen's Scizor, and he is hoping for something good to happen.

"Haunter, use Shadow Ball," Max shouted.

Haunter attacked with Shadow Ball, and all Scizor did was stand there watching.

"Scizor, swing it back at Haunter," said Kogen.

Scizor deflected Haunter's Shadow Ball right back at the Poison Gas Pokemon, and Haunter too was defeated. Max couldn't believe what he was dealing with. Kogen's Scizor hasn't even broke one sweat and two of his Pokemon were defeated.

"This is feeling like I'm facing the Unknown Champion," Max replied.

"Trust me, the Unknown Champion's abilities are way greater than mine. Now please show me what else you got," Kogen replied.

Max called back Haunter, and got out his third Pokemon. Max hoped that the third time was a charm, because so far he is getting nothing.

"Dragonair, I choose you," Max shouted sending out his Dragonair.

The majestic Dragon Pokemon was awaiting Max's orders to attack Scizor. The question was what can Max do against Kogen.

"Dragonair, use Dragon Rage," Max commanded.

Dragonair started to attack with Dragon Rage, and the attack was able to hit Scizor as it didn't move once more. Kogen was a little impressed as Dragonair just left a tiny mark on Scizor.

"Well Max, your Dragonair is great, but Scizor is greater! Scizor, Metal Claw," Kogen said to his Scizor.

The Pincer Pokemon attacked Dragonair with Metal Claw, and the attack was just too powerful for Dragonair to handle as it was taken down.

"Not Dragonair too," Max exclaimed.

Three of Max's Pokemon were knocked out, and so far Scizor hasn't felt anything at all. Max called back Dragonair, and took out his fourth Pokemon to battle against Scizor.

"Now Lucario, you're up," Max yelled out sending out his Lucario.

The Aura Pokemon looked pretty fierce as it was ready to enter combat. Scizor wasn't afraid of Lucario at all, in fact nothing was getting to Lucario.

"Now Lucario, use Aura Sphere," Max ordered.

Lucario charged up an Aura Sphere, and fired right at Scizor. The attack was powerful, but it wasn't powerful enough as Scizor was still standing.

"Heh, heh, that kid will lose when he returns," Garret muttered to himself.

"Scizor use Silver Wind," Kogen said to Scizor.

Scizor shot out a powerful Silver Wind that knocked Lucario off of its feet as the Aura Pokemon was taken down as well.

"Not Lucario too," Max shouted.

"Heh, now you see how good I am," said Kogen, "now send out your next Pokemon."

Max was down to just two Pokemon while Kogen still had all six, and his Scizor hasn't even tried, and its tearing Max's Pokemon apart. Max called back his Lucario, and went on to his next Pokemon.

"Go Kadabra," Max yelled out sending out Kadabra.

Now Kadabra was going up against Scizor, and Max hoped maybe this time Kadabra can phase some damage.

"Kadabra, use Psybeam on Scizor," Max ordered his Kadabra as it held up its spoon, and blasted a powerful Psybeam.

Psybeam hits Scizor, but the Pincer Pokemon still wasn't feeling anything as Kadabra was starting to wear out after just one attack. Scizor was ready to strike once again.

"Fury Cutter," Kogen replied.

Scizor slashed Kadabra with Fury Cutter, and the Psi Pokemon was taken down after just one attack. All five of Max's Pokemon were going down in just one attack, and now he was down to just Charmeleon. Max called back Kadabra, and got Charmeleon's ball out.

"It's now or never, go Charmeleon," Max shouted bringing out his Charmeleon.

The Flame Pokemon Charmeleon looked very fierce watching Scizor. What Charmeleon didn't know was that Scizor took out all five of Max's Pokemon in just one attack, and his Pokemon's attacks weren't even effecting the Pincer Pokemon.

"Charmeleon, show me everything you got against Scizor," Max told his Charmeleon.

"So, are we going to finish this," Kogen questioned.

"Yes we are, Charmeleon use Overheat," Max commanded to his Charmeleon.

Charmeleon opened its mouth and started to show a red glow, and then it blasted out an Overheat attack that was a direct hit on Scizor. The Pincer Pokemon was trying to defend itself from the attack as it showed tremendous power.

"Whoa, that is one powerful Overheat," Kogen replied.

Then after the attack was finished, Scizor moved its arms with a little pain. Max smiled when he saw that Scizor has finally taken some decent damage. Kogen was pretty impressed as Scizor was feeling a little pain.

"Good job Charmeleon," Max said giving a thumbs up to his Charmeleon.

"Bravo, you actually managed to hurt my Scizor. Sadly, you are nowhere close to even beating my Scizor," Kogen replied, "Scizor use X-Scissor!"

The Pincer Pokemon started to show off its power, and then cream Charmeleon with an X-Scissor attack. The attack was pretty strong as Charmeleon was hit, and taken down in just one attack like the rest of his Pokemon.

"Charmeleon," Max said looking down at Charmeleon.

Kogen was standing in might as he has taken down Max, and all of his Pokemon with just his mighty Scizor. Garret was really happy with the results as he couldn't wait to meet Patrick once again, but things started to get serious.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Max Schmidl loses to Kogen in a Pokemon battle**


	340. Normal Gym: Kogen To The Rescue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Max was just defeated by Kogen, and Garret was just so happy to see that Patrick's brother was taken down with just one Pokemon. Max had to explain what he was doing out in the valley, and why battling Kogen wasn't a good idea.

"I have to admit, you were pretty good," Max commented.

"Why thank you, and I hope your Pokemon are alright," Kogen replied.

"I hope so too, because this was not a good time for me to battle," Max mentioned.

"Why not, I wanted you to see that Kogen was not weak, and that no good kid finally would lose," Garret ranted.

"Listen, I didn't have time for this because my friends are in danger," Max screamed.

Garret kept his mouth shut while Christina and Kogen continued to listen into what Max was talking about. Christina was pretty angry with Garret that he made Kogen battle Max when he was in the middle of something.

"Why didn't you say so," Garret responded.

"Because you didn't give him the chance when you all joyful about Kogen showing Max how unbeatable he was," Christina screamed, "all you care about is watching Patrick lose."

"Christina baby, I'm trying to show him why I got this guy to battle Patrick for me. My Pokemon keep being weak when they battle," Garret argued.

"Let it go, now you're dragging his brother into this when he was in the middle of something very important," Christina yelled.

Max and Kogen just continued to watch Garret and Christina argue about Garret's needs and how they're more important than what other people need to do. Then Max turned around, and he saw something out in the distance.

"Huh, what's that," Max questioned himself.

He saw a building that looked pretty big. Max had a feeling that it might be the prison where everyone was being held.

"Is something up," Kogen asked.

"Yeah, that building. That might be the place that I'm looking for," Max replied.

"What building," Kogen questioned.

"Where my brother, sister, and cousins are being held because of my younger brother," Max answered.

"Younger brother, you mean the kid that Garret wants me to fight," Kogen asked.

"Yes, have you ever heard of Darkdust," Max asked.

"I believe I heard about them on the news," Kogen responded, "why do you ask me that?"

"Because my brother Patrick has been giving Darkdust a hard time, and now they kidnapped everyone he knows. They agreed to release them if he brings them the Earth Orb, and Patrick asked me to try and find this prison so I can bust them out without letting Patrick give Darkdust the Earth Orb," Max explained.

Kogen listened to every word Max said, and then Garret and Christina eventually stopped their arguing to listen to everything Max told Kogen.

"Wait a minute, are you talking about the famous evil organization Darkdust," Christina asked.

"And that they can't stand that kid either," Garret questioned.

"That's right," Kogen answered.

"My brother got them in there because he kept foiling their plans, and I'm doing whatever I can to bust them out," Max explained.

Garret and Christina heard about Darkdust, and they knew that Darkdust was an evil organization that tries to make Pokemon more powerful with machines, and not love. They looked willing to join Max in his conquest to save the others.

"If you want, we'll join you in getting everyone out," Garret replied.

"Feel free, more people makes it a lot easier," Max explained.

"I'll lead the way, lets go to that building and see if its the prison Max was talking about," Kogen replied.

It was a big deal that Kogen, Garret, and Christina agreed to join Max in getting everyone out of the prison. John, Margaret, Diana, Beth, Mark, Jake, Katie, Emily, Calahagn, CJ, Heather, and Baron were all inside of that prison waiting for Patrick to get them out. However, it was Max, the celebrity couple, and the hit trainer who were going to attempt the Pokemon trainers to escape.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Garret Oliver, Christina Wilcox, and Kogen join Max Schmidl**


	341. Normal Gym: Destination, Prison

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Patrick, Meagan, Katie, and Edward got the Earth Orb they needed. They were now on their way to the Eastern Rift Valley in hopes of finding the others. The group was on their way back to Cairo where they seeked Edward's private jet.

"So dad, do you know where the Eatern Rift Valley is," Patrick asked.

"It's about 3000 miles south of Cairo," Edward answered.

"What, that's going to take forever," Katie cried out.

"Not unless we hop into the jet," Edward replied.

Katie didn't realize that as she along with Meagan and Patrick headed for the airport where Edward's private jet was docked. They all boarded the jet as they prepared for take off.

"So tell me dad, how long would it take for us to get to the Eastern Rift Valley," Patrick asked.

"About four or five hours, but I don't know where the prison is located," Edward answered.

"Understood, all I know is that the prison is hidden in the Eastern Rift Valley," Patrick mentioned, "but no other specifics on the prison's whereabouts."

The engines on the jet have turned on, and in a matter a moments, the plane had lift off. Now they were on their way to the Eastern Rift Valley in search of their friends and family.

"What's that," Meagan questioned.

Patrick heard a sound, and it happened to be his Pokemon Scanner. He picked it up and saw that it was his brother Max who was contacting him.

"It's Max, and he wants to talk to me about something," Patrick replied.

"Answer it Patrick, it might be important," Edward responded.

Patrick answered his phone as Max was on the line willing to speak with his brother.

"Max are you there," Patrick replied.

"Patrick, are you there," Max responded.

"Yes, why are you calling me," Patrick asked.

"I just wanted to let you know that I think I may have finally found the prison where everyone is being held," Max explained.

"That's good, have you thought on how you're going to bust all of them out," Patrick asked.

"Were on our way there right now, and once we arrive we're going to kick some butt with Darkdust," Max answered.

"Wait, what do you mean we're," Patrick questioned.

"I found some fellow friends who are willing to help me out, because once they heard of Darkdust, they wanted to join in," Max explained.

Max didn't mention that those fellow friends of his were Garret Oliver, Christina Wilcox, and Kogen. Max kept their names to himself.

"That's good, well we're on our way with the Earth Orb. You try and bust them out so I don't have to give Nukem this orb, and if you can't seem to get anything done, then I will surrender the Earth Orb," Patrick explained, "I hope I don't give Darkdust this orb."

"Wait, did you say Nukem," Max questioned.

"Yeah," Patrick responded.

"Are you talking about the Nukem from Techna? The one who is overly muscular," Max asked.

"Yes, he is the one who is running the prison. He is the warden," Patrick commented.

"Okay, I'll be careful when I deal with Nukem. Just hurry on over because Margaret, John, and the others need our help," said Max.

"Were on our way right now, see ya," Patrick replied hanging up the phone.

Max continued towards the prison while Patrick, Meagan, Katie, and Edward all relaxed waiting to arrive at the Eastern Rift Valley.

Meanwhile inside of the prison, all of the captive Pokemon trainers were still waiting as Diana paced back and forth waiting for something to happen. They had no Pokemon, and no escape plan of any kind.

"Anyone have any ideas," Diana asked.

"On how to get out," Mark replied.

"No, on what we can eat that is ediable," Beth retorted.

"Nope, and no ideas on a way out," Jake replied.

CJ and Heather were awaiting for someone to get them out as they were just held prisoner in there for a pretty long time. No one has been able to do anything since they have been captured.

"I'm sure Patrick will find a way to get us out," CJ responded.

Heather was feeling down with herself knowing if she was ever going to bust out of this prison. She was trying to see if there was a way for her to escape, but no luck so far.

"There has to be a way out," Heather said.

"Don't bother, this place is highly secured. Not even a Natu can bust out of this prison," Calahagn replied.

John was just sitting feeling angry that he can't do anything. Then he started to hear something from outside, so John got up and looked out the window.

"Is someone out there," John questioned.

"Better be Patrick," Margaret yelled out.

It wasn't Max, Garret, Christina, and Kogen because they were still a ways away from the prison. The being that was charging at the door was a Primeape, and the Pig Monkey Pokemon found the prison and drew the guards attention.

"Hey, is that a Primeape," one of the soldiers questioned.

Primeape was in a rage, and it was threating to attack. The soldiers immediately took action attacking the Pig Monkey Pokemon. They all brought out their Darkdust upgraded Pokemon and sent them towards Primeape.

"It looks like...Primeape," John questioned.

Primeape attacked all of the Pokemon with Karate Chop, and threw them back at the guards with Seismic Toss. All of the soldiers were knocked out, and no one was able to alert anyone in time as Primeape prevails. Now it tried to gain enterance into the building.

"Wherever that Primeape came from, its on our side," Margaret responded.

Max, Garret, Christina, and Kogen all arrived at the prison gate, and noticed the Primeape that took down the guards as they ran up to it. Max had a feeling that he may have seen that Primeape before.

"I don't know, but I got a feeling that someone I know had that Primeape," Max said in a puzzled way.

Primeape looked at Max and the others, and tried to get them to go inside. They figured out this Pokemon was going to cause trouble for Darkdust which was good for the four.

"Okay, you can come with us. Just don't do anything unless we say so," Max replied.

Primeape listened to Max's orders as the four Pokemon trainers along with Primeape go into the building. John had a feeling that what he saw might have been his Primeape.

"Was that my Primeape? If so, how did it know I was here," John asked himself.

Max, Garret, Christina, Kogen, and John's Primeape all begin to search for the others. Patrick, Meagan, Katie, and Edward were all still on their way on Edward's private jet. There was going to be plenty of action taking place in the Darkdust prison.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Max Schmidl, Garret Oliver, Christina Wilcox, and Kogen are joined by John's Primeape**


	342. Normal Gym: Prisonbreak

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Patrick, Meagan, Katie P., and Edward were still on their way to the prison while Max, Garret, Christina, and Kogen began their attempt to get everyone out. With Primeape on their side, the team began to search the place out for the others.

Max took out his Pokemon Scanner to try and see if he could call them, but he figures out that there is no signal inside which explains why no one called.

"Turns out there is no phone signal here," Max muttered.

"Were you going to try and call them," Christina asked.

"I did, but no one answered which explained why I couldn't get a accurate location on this place," Max explained.

Nukem was watching from his video monitor seeing that Max, Garret, Christina, and Kogen were inside. Nukem was wondering how they could've gotten inside.

"I remember that kid, he was with Patrick when he messed us up at Techna. Oh I got some good payback for him," Nukem said to himself.

Nukem didn't give any orders for some reason to have the guards go after them, and it might have been because he wanted to face him head on. As for the others, Kogen was leading the way through the prison.

"I think were lost," Garret replied.

"Sorry, but I don't know the layout of this building so back off," Kogen responded.

Then Max started to hear some cries coming down one of the halls. He had a feeling that it could be the others inside of their cells.

"Everyone, I hear something," Max announced.

"Could it be the prisoners," Christina responded.

"I don't know, lets check it out," said Max.

They all went down the hall to see where those cries came from, and Max hit the jackpot. It was everyone that Darkdust captured which included John, Margaret, Diana, Beth, Katie T., Mark, Jake, Emily, Calahagn, CJ, Heather, and Baron.

"Max, is that you," Margaret asked looking at her brother.

"Yes it is, and I didn't come alone," said Max showing Garret, Christina, and Kogen.

"You brought help," Diana cheered.

"Yes I did," Max answered.

Everyone probably knew Garret Oliver and Christina Wilcox, but they had no idea that the other man inside was Kogen.

"Excuse me, but who's that? I know that's Garret Oliver and Christina Wilcox, but who is that guy," Calahagn asked.

"Oh yeah, it's a long story but his name is Kogen," said Max introducing Kogen.

Kogen walked along the prison cells taking a look at everyone. Seeing how they were all miserable inside of their jail cells. Kogen was ready to speak about himself in front of everyone.

"Okay, I'm Kogen, and I'm a pretty good Pokemon trainer. I was hired by Garret to beat this kid in a six on six Pokemon battle," Kogen explained, "and that kid is the one who got you all in here, his name is Patrick Schmidl right?"

"Yeah, my brother had to play hero! He didn't care that he was putting us in danger," John ranted.

"Trust me John, he didn't want anything to happen to any of you," Max explains, "and I agree that what he is doing is good."

"It's true, were going to bust you all out of here," Kogen replied.

Then a swarm of guards were charging by the cells noticing Max and the others. The soldiers were ready to attack as they sent out an Ekans, Koffing, Zubat, Grimer, Houndour, Poochyena, and Glameow. All four Pokemon trainers were ready to counter attack.

"Leave it to us, go Lucario," Max shouted as he was about to send out his Lucario, but Kogen stops him in the process.

"Let me handle this, go Marowak," Kogen shouted sending out his Marowak.

Marowak was going up against a whole bunch of soldiers and their Pokemon. Now the Bone Keeper Pokemon was ready for action.

"Bonemerang," said Kogen.

Marowak threw its bone and knocked everyone out with Bonemerang, and none of the Pokemon had a chance to attack. Nukem was pretty angry when he saw Marowak take down all of the Pokemon with one blow.

"WHO IS THAT GUY," Nukem screamed.

"Great job, now get us out of here quickly. We can't stand anymore misery, plus tommorow Nukem wants us to do scenes from The Zookeeper, all he wants us to do is stuff from movies and its sickening," Beth said to Max.

"Allow me, Marowak use Bone Club on those jail cells," Kogen ordered.

Marowak attacked the bars with Bone Club, but it turns out the bars are too powerful that Marowak is not able to bust them down.

"Heh heh heh, those bars are made from the strongest steel around, nothing can bust them down," Nukem responded.

Bone Club didn't work on the jail bars, so now they don't know how they can get them out. They had to think of something or else the only way out was for Patrick to give Nukem the Earth Orb.

"Were stuck in here forever," Emily said in disappointment.

"We will get you out, I just don't know what to do," Max said.

"What we need to do is get the key to these jail cells so that we can unlock them and get you all out of here," Christina explained.

"You might be right babe, because I don't know any other way to get them out of here," Garret responded.

They all heard that looking for the cell key ws their only solution to getting them out of their cells, and taking a big breath of freedom. They question was where would they get the key.

"Does anyone know where the key is," Katie T. asked.

"The only person that probably knows that is Nukem, he might be holding the keys to the cell," Max suggested.

"You might be right," Mark replied.

"I hate to say this, but were going to have to find Nukem and see if he has the cell key, if he doesn't then someone else might have it," Max explained.

"Got it, search for wherever he is and grab that key," Diana told them.

"We have to, its the only way to know if Nukem can get you out," Garret explained.

"Lets get going, they can't continue to live like this," Kogen responded.

Max, Garret, Christina, and Kogen all left them in their cells vowing that they would get them out of there. Now they have to find Nukem as he may have the key to open the cells. Primeape on the other hand wasn't with them as the Pig Monkey Pokemon was seen wondering around trying to get its master John out.

**Pokemon Updates: NONE**


	343. Normal Gym: Not So Great Escape

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Max, Garret, Christina, and Kogen all went around the base looking for a key that Nukem might have to unlock the cells as the others wait for the four Pokemon trainers to come up with the key.

"This isn't going to be easy," Christina said.

"Yeah, but where is Nukem hiding," Max asked himself.

Nukem was in his big chair waiting watching the surveillance footage of the prison. Wondering through the area was Primeape, and the Pig Monkey Pokemon found Nukem sitting in his comfty chair.

"Ah, a Primeape," Nukem said looking at the Primeape.

Primeape noticed the silver keys hanging on Nukem's pocket as those were the keys needed to unlock the jail cells. Primeape angrily looked at Nukem, but the overpowerful Darkdust administrator wasn't afraid of the Pig Monkey Pokemon one bit as he stomped his way over towards Primeape.

"Well, what brings you here into Darkdust's state of the art escape proof prison? Don't tell me you want to be part of the Darkdust operation," Nukem kindly said.

Primeape was getting completely angry, and then it charged at Nukem with Thrash. Nukem got his arm out and swung it at Primeape, sending it flying to the wall.

"Didn't anyone tell you, I'm too powerful," Nukem roared.

Nukem was ready for combat. He punched his fists into his hand showing that he was ready to beat up the Pig Monkey Pokemon. Primeape was going to fight Nukem in order to save John, and more importantly get the cell keys.

"Now feel the wrath of my powerful Nukem punch," Nukem screamed ready to punch Primeape, "that's right, I can physically hurt Pokemon if I want to!"

Nukem continued to brawl with Primeape, and the Pig Monkey Pokemon wasn't going to go down without a fight. Then Max, Garret, Christina, and Kogen found Nukem along with John's Primeape.

"There's Nukem, and it looks like Primeape is fighting Nukem on its own," Max explained.

"This is our chance, does anyone have a psychic Pokemon," Garret asked.

"I do," Max replied taking out Kadabra's Pokeball, "come on out Kadabra!"

Max sent out Kadabra to help get the keys. Garret's idea was that since Nukem was busy fighting Primeape, he thought someone with a psychic Pokemon can use their powers to grab the keys from him.

"Okay Kadabra, use Confusion on those silver keys and bring them here," Max told his Kadabra.

Nukem was pounding Primeape, but the Pig Monkey Pokemon had some pretty darn good spirit. Kadabra used its powers to grab the keys and transfer them over to the four Pokemon trainers.

"Excellent work, now we can get the others out," Kogen replied.

Kogen, Garret, and Christina ran off, but Max continued to watch Primeape fight against Nukem, and so far Primeape was losing badly.

"Primeape, get out of there," Max yelled out.

Primeape didn't listen, all it just wanted to do was continue battling. Nukem was creaming Primeape like it was nothing, but it wasn't going to give up.

"I must say, that is some pretty fancy battling. Unfortunately its the end of the road right here," said Nukem.

Primeape now decided it was time to run as it saw Max behind the door. The Pig Monkey Pokemon made a run towards Max and the two started to scamper.

"Lets go Primeape," Max yelled out.

Primeape was too weak to run along so Max had to carry him. Nukem however was chasing them down, and he was going to catch them so Max had his Kadabra get the job done.

"Kadabra use Psychic on Nukem," Max retorted.

Kadabra unleashed its Psychic on Nukem to hold him in place. The truth be told, brains beat brawn and Nukem was nothing but brawn. Max called back Kadabra and Nukem was stunned long enough for Max and Primeape to get away.

Garret, Christina, and Kogen reached the cells and got out the keys to unlock their jail cells.

"Alright everyone, stand back because were going to get you out of here," Kogen shouted.

Kogen used the keys to unlock all of the jail cells, and then everyone got out. John, Margaret, Diana, Beth, Mark, Jake, Katie, CJ, Heather, Emily, Calahagn, and Baron were all freed.

"Now lets get you out of here," Christina yelled out.

"Thank you very much," Baron replied.

The celebrity couple and Garret's hit trainer all began to lead the group of Pokemon trainers out of the prison. However they were halted by Darkdust guards, but Kogen was going to take care of them.

"Freeze, this is as far as you go! Report back to your cells," one of the Darkdust soldiers yelled out.

"Now, I choose you Absol," Kogen said sending out an Absol.

The soldiers sent out a whole bunch of Pokemon to stop all of them from escaping. Kogen was going to have the Disaster Pokemon handle it from here.

"Absol use Razor Wind," said Kogen.

The Disaster Pokemon attacked with Razor Wind, and all of the Darkdust soldiers and their Pokemon were wiped out. Everyone was releaved that Kogen did that, and then Max showed up.

"Max, is that you," Katie yelled out.

"It's me alright cuz," Max replied.

John noticed Primeape on Max's back, and John started to have a feeling that it might be his Primeape.

"Oh my gosh, is that Primeape," John asked.

Primeape looked at John, and then it just got its energy back. Primeape ran up to hug John with tears coming out of its eyes.

"Primeape, I can't believe you came to rescue us," John happily said.

The Pig Monkey Pokemon was really happy to see its master once again. It was an emotional reunion as they all still try to get out.

"Come on, we got to get out of here," Beth told John.

Everyone was making a run for the gate, but the gate was shut. No one was able to get through, but Kogen was about to have Absol do its job.

"Okay Absol," Kogen replied until he was interupted by John.

"I don't know if this will work, but Primeape use Cross Chop," John commanded to his Primeape.

Primeape heard John's orders, and immeditely attacked the gate with Cross Chop. The gate was knocked down as everyone made a run for the exit. There were still a whole bunch of guards behind them.

"Absol use Quick Attack on all of those soldiers," Kogen responded.

Absol attacked all of the soldiers with Quick Attack, and everyone was taken down. Now everyone was able to make a run for safety, and Nukem was pretty angry after he got control of his body back.

"GAAAAAHHHHH, how is this possible," Nukem screamed in anger.

He was not happy with the fact that everyone was able to escape from Darkdust prison. Nukem wanted to make a run for those kids so that he can get them back inside their jail cells.

Outside watching the prison from a point of view, there was a stranger watching the building as if this person was needed for assistance. That stranger was once again, the Unknown Champion.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**John Schmidl, Margaret Schmidl, Diana Yates, Beth Yates, Mark Tonkel, Jake Tonkel, Katie Tonkel, Emily Rozak, Calahagn Adduci, CJ Kurowski, Heather Kurowski, and Baron Grasse are freed from the prison by Max Schmidl, Garret Oliver, Christina Wilcox, and Kogen**

**John Schmidl: Reunites with Primeape, and it starts to obey him**


	344. Normal Gym: Unknown Visitor

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Out in the sky, Patrick, Meagan, Katie P., and Edward were still trying to get to the Eastern Rift Valley. They were not that far, but they weren't aware of all of the actions that took place while they were trying to make their delivery.

"How much longer," Meagan asked.

"About another half-hour and were there," Edward answered.

Patrick was starting to get a message from his Pokemon Scanner. It was from Max, and he was going to tell him the good news.

"Huh, Max is calling me," Patrick replied.

Patrick answered his phone. Max was on the other line ready to speak to Patrick.

"Hey Max, what's going on," Patrick asked.

"Hello there Patrick, I got some big news. I managed to get everyone busted out of the prison, and Nukem is ticked," Max told Patrick.

"ALRIGHT, MISSION ACCOMPLISHED," Patrick cheered in excitement.

"Huh, what happened," Katie P. asked.

"Max got everyone out of Darkdust prison," Patrick announced.

"Were in the clear," Meagan cheered, "so we don't have to give Nukem the Earth Orb."

"That's right," Patrick replied.

"Yeah, I actually got some help from some people, but they decided to take off now knowing that were all okay and back outside," Max explained.

"Ah, well you owe them a huge thanks," Patrick said.

"I sure do, I don't know what could've happened if they didn't help me," Max responded.

Max didn't tell him about Garret, Christina, and Kogen helping him out. Max was willing to keep that hit trainer thing a secret to his brother. The celebrity couple and Kogen did depart as everyone was out, but for some reason everyone wasn't satisified.

"So did everyone get their Pokemon back," Patrick asked.

Max just dropped his Pokemon Scanner in shock realizing that they forgot to search for their Pokemon. None of them had any Pokemon except for John and his Primeape, and that was not good news.

"Is something wrong Max," Patrick questioned.

"I forgot about the Pokemon," Max nervously said to Patrick.

"Then go inside and get the Pokemon back before its too late, were almost there so tell everyone to hang tight," Patrick responded.

"Gotcha," Max replied, "I'll get everyone's Pokemon back."

"Good idea, we'll see you soon," Patrick responded as he hung up.

Max was in huge trouble as he now realizes that their Pokemon were still inside the prison somewhere. He looked at all of the them wondering what was going on.

"Is something up Max," Katie T. asked.

"I forgot to get everyone's Pokemon out of there, I'll get them back before its too late," Max replied.

"Okay, lets go everyone," Margaret shouted.

"No, everyone stay here. You have no Pokemon, and I can't risk seeing you get captured again," Max said to everyone.

"Good idea, we'll stay here," CJ said.

"Thank you," Max said as he ran off to get everyone's Pokemon back from Darkdust.

As Max was returning to the prison to get everyone's Pokemon back, Nukem notices the bag of Pokeballs containing everybody's Pokemon. Nukem was preparing to lock the pokeballs in a security activated laser pen.

"I'll keep them in here, and if anyone goes through here, then they're in for a big surprise," Nukem said to himself.

There were a whole bunch of Darkdust soldiers waiting around the prison. If someone triggers the laser, then the alarms will sound and all of them will attack.

"Good luck kiddies," Nukem smirked.

Back on the plane, they finally reached the Eastern Rift Valley but had a hard time trying to find a place to land. Patrick was just anxious to get out and help the others before it was too late.

"Were here, but where do we park," Patrick asked.

"I don't know," Edward answered.

Then they find a good place to give the plane a nice landing. It was on a nice smooth rough spot where the plane landed perfectly. They got out of the plane, and noticed they have finally reached the Eastern Rift Valley.

"So this must be the Eastern Rift Valley," Meagan said.

"But where's the prison," Katie P. asked.

"Don't know, we didn't get accurate coordinates on where that place is," Patrick replied.

"I do," a voice exclaimed.

Patrick turned around and noticed the Unknown Champion was right behind him. The group was relieved to see the Unknown Champion in the valley.

"The Unknown Champion," Patrick said.

The Unknown Champion looked at Patrick with respect, and Patrick was just happy to see him once again.

"Edward Schmidl, and his son Patrick Schmidl. Are you here looking for the prison," the Unknown Champion asked.

"Yes, how did you know," Edward asked.

"I've been watching the events that Darkdust have fufilled for a long time, and capturing those Pokemon trainers to blackmail Patrick is going to far," the Unknown Champion explained.

"Unknown Champion, I've should've listened to you. I never meant to put anyone in danger," Patrick commented.

"It's okay Patrick, now knowing that your Edward's son, his abilities as an ex-administrator of Darkdust can help you," the Unknown Champion spoke.

"What do you mean," Meagan asked.

"He should still have some information from when he was working for Darkdust. Edward might have some scouting information on some of the soldiers," the Uknown Champion lectured.

"You might be right, I know these administrators pretty well. Then again I have lost most of my memory of what I knew about Darkdust," Edward explained, "I'll see what I can do."

"Well, enough talk. Lets go," the Unknown Champion yelled out.

"Okay, but where is Darkdust's stupid high security prison," Katie P. asked.

"You're all going to follow me, Edward you still have Pidgeot do you," the Uknown Champion asked.

"Yes I do, come on out Pidgeot," Edward yelled out sending out his Pidgeot.

Despite having Edward's Pidgeot, it probably was only going to hold one of maybe two people. Patrick was wondering how all five of them were going to get to the prison.

"Unknown Champion, how do we all get there," Patrick asked, "the only flying Pokemon I know my dad has that he can ride is Pidgeot."

"Listen up, you and your dad will ride Pidgeot. Your two girlfriends will board one of my Pokemon," the Unknown Champion explained taking out a Pokeball, "come on out Charizard!"

The Unknown Champion sent out his Charizard, which was the evolved form of Charmeleon. Charizard was big enough to carry three people, and those three people would be the Unknown Champion, Meagan, and Katie P.

"Good thinking, but they're not my girlfriends," Patrick explained.

"Neither of them are," the Unknown Champion asked.

"Well, he was with Meagan, but now they're just friends," Edward explained.

"Enough of this, we got to head for that prison and make sure they got their Pokemon back," Meagan yelled out.

Patrick and Edward hopped on Edward's Pidgeot while Meagan, Katie P. and the Unknown Champion hopped on the Unknown Champion's Charizard. Charizard began its flight towards the prison where Nukem is. The over muscular administrator still waits for Patrick to make his delivery.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**The Unknown Champion joins the group**

**Garret Oliver, Christina Wilcox, and Kogen leave Max and the others**


	345. Normal Gym: Max VS Nukem

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Pidgeot and Charizard were carrying the group to the Darkdust prison while Max was heading inside to get everybody's Pokemon back. Max got back inside the prison to search for the Pokeballs.

"I better have a Pokemon out with me if I want to get through," Max said taking out a Pokeball, "go Charmeleon!"

Max called out his Charmeleon to team up with him, and the two began to search for everybody's Pokeballs. He knew that Nukem was still inside of the building, and that he had everybody's Pokemon with him.

"Charmeleon, we have to find Pokeballs in this building. So lets check this entire building out," Max said to his Charmeleon.

The two searched the entire place, and then they found a bag standing on top of a pedastal. The bag happened to contain all of the Pokeballs that belonged to the fellow Pokemon trainers.

"Those must be the Pokeballs, now lets get them," Max said to his Charmeleon.

Max went up to the bag, but he triggered the laser system that was invisible. Max set off an alarm which alerted all of the soldiers of Max's presence.

"Charmeleon, lets get to work," Max said to his Charmeleon.

All of the soldiers got out their Pokemon to counter against Max and Charmeleon, and there were a whole bunch of them just waiting.

"Charmeleon, use Flamethrower," Max ordered.

Charmeleon attacked all of the soldiers and their Pokemon with Flamethrower, and though they were all getting knocked out, the soldiers kept on coming.

"There's too many of them, I better bring in backup," Max shouted.

"Hahaha, they're just going to keep coming. If Patrick gives me the Earth Orb, then I will call them off and you can have your Pokemon back," Nukem exclaimed.

"Never," Max yelled out, "go Lucario!"

Max sent out his Lucario to help out Charmeleon as the Flame Pokemon was starting to get tired out. Nukem was ready to take some action himself too getting out a Pokeball.

"You want to have some more fun, how about I make things better! Go Golem," Nukem screamed sending out his Golem.

With a whole bunch of Darkdust soldiers and their Pokemon against Nukem and his Golem, Max had a lot of work to do to beat Nukem.

"Things have just gotten worse, but I can't give in," Max said to himself, "Lucario use ExtremeSpeed, Charmeleon use Flamethrower."

The Aura Pokemon started to gain a whole bunch of speed striking all of the Pokemon and soldiers around with ExtremeSpeed. Charmeleon was able to help by using Flamethrower once more.

"Ahhh, were out of here," one of the soldiers cried as all of them started to flee.

Max was running for the bag of Pokeballs, but Nukem jumped in and snagged them from the pedastal. Golem came in with a Rollout attack to knock away Charmeleon and Lucario.

"I don't think so," Nukem roared.

Charmeleon and Lucario were just flattened by the Megaton Pokemon, and Nukem had the Pokeballs in his hands.

"You okay," Max asked his Charmeleon and Lucario.

"Ah, you think its not good enough. Why don't I make things better," Nukem said tossing out another Pokemon.

Coming out of Nukem's Pokeball was Steelix who was now going to make it a double battle out of it. Charmeleon and Lucario were all prepared to take on the mighty Nukem's Pokemon after Golem totaled them.

"Golem use Bulldoze, Steelix use Iron Tail," Nukem commanded to his two Pokemon.

"Charmeleon, attack Steelix with Overheat! Lucario, use Low Kick on Golem," Max ordered his Pokemon.

Charmeleon got a good look at Steelix, and blasted out an Overheat attack at the Iron Snake Pokemon, but it defended the attack with Iron Tail. While Golem was about to attack with Bulldoze, Lucario swooped down with a Low Kick that knocked Golem off its feet. It was also a lucky shot as Golem was sent rolling at Steelix knocking them down.

"Grrrr," Nukem grunted.

"Nice job you two, now get that bag," Max yelled out.

Lucario acrobaticly went up to Lucario, but he punched the Aura Pokemon towards the wall. Lucario was pretty banged up, and to make matters even worse, Steelix and Golem got back up.

"Nice try, but that's not going to work. I will beat you and get my prisoners back where they belong," Nukem shouted.

Then behind his back, Nukem secretly tossed his Pokeball out the door letting it roll out. Metagross came out of the Pokeball, and was awaiting for Nukem's orders.

"Metagross, find the fugitives that have escaped," Nukem said to his Metagross.

"WHAT," Max shouted.

"That's right, I'll have Metagross get them back," Nukem replied.

Max and Charmeleon were ready to make a dash for Metagross as he got Lucario back inside its Pokeball. The bad news was that Steelix and Golem got in their way and they can't seem to get away.

Back outside, Pidgeot and Charizard were flying the group to the prison. Then the Unknown Champion spots the prison in a close range.

"There it is, that is Darkdust prison," the Unkown Champion shouted.

"And look, there are the others," Patrick yelled out seeing everybody outside waiting for Max to get their Pokeballs back.

"Um Patrick, what's that Metagross doing," Edward asked.

Edward noticed a Metagross charging outside, and Patrick saw the Iron Leg Pokemon too. He noticed that Metagross was aiming for John, Margaret, Diana, Beth, Katie T., Mark, Jake, Emily, Calahagn, CJ, Heather, and Baron.

"I know that Metagross," Patrick screamed.

"You do," Edward responded.

"He sure does, that was Nukem's Metang and it must have evolved since we last met," Meagan explained.

"You might be right sis, that Metagross knew that Max got them out and its going after them," Katie P. replied.

Knowing that neither of them had any Pokemon(except for John's Primeape), the group knew that the best solution was to protect them.

"Dad, Unknown Champion, fly towards the Pokemon trainers. They're about to be in huge trouble," Patrick replied.

"Roger that," the Unknown Champion responded.

Patrick, Meagan, Katie P., Edward, and the Unknown Champion took a detour and decided to save the others before helping Max. Patrick's brother was caught in a pickle, and everyone was about to deal with Metagross.

**Pokemon Updates: NONE**


	346. Normal Gym: Nukem Gets Charboiled

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

The Pokemon trainers were outside waiting for Max to get their Pokemon back from Nukem. All they could just do is watch as none of them could help at all.

"I just wish we could do something," Baron said.

"I know what you mean Baron, all we can do is hope Patrick's brother can get the Pokemon back for us," Calahagn said in despair.

A strange figure was approaching the group of Pokemon trainers, and what they weren't aware of that it was Nukem's Metagross trying to chase down the escaped prisoners.

"Hey, something is coming towards us," Emily said looking at Metagross.

Metagross was dashing with all of its might, and it wasn't stoping. The Iron Leg Pokemon just wanted to attack as it was using Zen Headbutt right at the bunch.

"It's going to attack, run," Katie T. screamed.

All of them began to run for their lives from the furious Metagross, but they couldn't outrun the Iron Leg Pokemon as it just got closer. Nobody knew what to do, and if they had Pokemon, they would strike back.

"What are we going to do, we have no Pokemon to stop this thing, and all it wants to do is crush us," Diana screamed in terror.

"Everyone, Primeape is our only protection right now," John explained to everyone while running, "Primeape, will you protect us?"

Primeape seriously nodded yes as in it will help out the fugitive Pokemon trainers slow down Metagross. That Pokemon wasn't going to stop until they were brought to Nukem, so Primeape took action.

"Alright Primeape, do whatever you can. Just be careful," John told his Primeape.

Primeape nodded to John as it was ready to fight Metagross. The Iron Leg Pokemon still charged with Zen Headbutt, but the Pig Monkey Pokemon started to counter with Karate Chop. As its attack had impact, Metagross still wasn't stopping.

"Keep going Primeape, you can do it," John cried out.

Primeape kept giving its all, but there was nothing it could do as Metagross just seemed to powerful.

"It's not working, Metagross is too powerful," Beth hollered to John.

"I don't know what to say Beth," John replied.

Metagross was crushing Primeape, and the Pig Monkey Pokemon was knocked out leaving everyone defenseless. Then Metagross stopped and caught everyone with Psychic forcing them to not move.

"I can't move," Mark cried.

"Me neither," Jake replied.

Metagross was carrying all of the Pokemon trainers back to the prison with its Psychic powers to put back in their cells. Then swooping from the sky was Pidgeot and Charizard ready to attack.

"Charizard use Flamethrower," the Unknown Champion retorted.

Charizard blasted a Flamethrower attack right at Metagross which damaged the Iron Leg Pokemon and brought everyone down back to the ground.

"Huh, what just happened," CJ questioned.

"Pidgeot use Sky Attack," Edward shouted.

Patrick and Edward were riding Pidgeot as the Bird Pokemon dove down drilling a Sky Attack right on Metagross causing it to lose its guard.

"Oh my gosh, it's Patrick and dad," Margaret said in shock looking at Patrick and her father.

"And Meagan and Katie," Heather replied seeing the Puente sisters.

Patrick, Meagan, Katie P., Edward, and the Unknown Champion were on the scene as they have come to the rescue.

"Sorry were late," Patrick responded.

"It's okay, you made it just in time Patrick," Diana replied.

Metagross took some damage, but it wasn't knocked out as the Iron Leg Pokemon still was pretty powerful. Patrick, Meagan, and Katie P. looked at Metagross wanting to battle.

"Everyone, leave this to us," Meagan said to everyone.

"Yeah, let us take care of this stupid Metagross," Katie P. exclaimed.

Back inside the prison, Max continued to struggle as Steelix and Golem prevented him from making an escape. Charmeleon was still feeling strong, but Nukem acted like he got the upper hand.

"Sorry, but Metagross is bringing back the prisoners that you just freed," Nukem exclaimed.

Max was getting pretty angry, and so was Charmeleon. Max was going to send out another Pokemon taking out Dragonair's Pokeball, but Charmeleon didn't want Max to send out another Pokemon.

"What," Max replied, "I was going to have Dragonair come help, but you want to fight alone?"

Charmeleon nodded yes to Max showing that it wanted to face Steelix and Golem by itself. The Flame Pokemon was ready to strike once again.

"If you say so, then use Dragon Claw on Golem," Max commanded to his Charmeleon.

Charmeleon used Dragon Claw on Golem, and so far nothing was done to the Megaton Pokemon Golem. Max wasn't going to let Charmeleon give up, because the Flame Pokemon wanted to keep battling.

"Okay Charmeleon, use Dragon Rage on Steelix," Max ordered to his Charmeleon.

Charmeleon attacked Steelix with Dragon Rage, but it had absolutely no effect. Charmeleon was starting to feel weak.

"Golem use Rock Blast! Steelix use Slam," Nukem shouted to his Golem and Steelix.

Golem opened its mouth and blasted rocks at Charmeleon, knocking it back. Then Steelix smashed Charmeleon with Slam, and the Flame Pokemon was weakened badly.

"Charmeleon, are you alright," Max shouted.

"It's over, now to finish you off," Nukem roared.

Charmeleon was starting to get angry, and Max has never seen his Charmeleon so emotional. Charmeleon wasn't going to let Nukem beat it, and have Max suffer. All of this caused something to happen to Charmeleon, the Flame Pokemon started to glow right in front of Max.

"Huh, Charmeleon," Max questioned.

"What's going on, is that pathetic Charmeleon learning a new pathetic attack," Nukem sarcastically asked.

Charmeleon was getting angry, and the glow just got brighter. A miracle happened in front of Charmeleon's master Max Schmidl, after all of the hard work and love Max gave his Charmeleon, the Flame Pokemon entered the next stage. Charmeleon was evolving.

"CHARMELEON! CHARMELEON IS EVOLVING," Max screamed in excitement.

The Flame Pokemon changed form and became Charizard. Max checked out Charizard on his Pokemon Scanner, and just felt amazed that Charmeleon has finally broke through.

"Oh, a Charizard. That's your miracle," Nukem smirked.

The Flame Pokemon was really angry, and all it just did was glare at Golem and Steelix. Max was ready to turn the tables on Nukem.

"Charizard, use Flare Blitz," Max yelled out to his Charizard.

Charizard started to blaze all across the place with Flare Blitz, and both Golem and Steelix were getting pummeled and burned. The attack was so powerful that it actually caused the entire place to shake.

"Yeah, way to go Charizard," Max cheered.

The place was starting to crumble with the two inside, and both Golem and Steelix were finished along with the prison.

"MY PRISON! MY BEAUTIFUL PRISON," Nukem screamed.

The Darkdust prison was starting to collaspe, and Max had little time to get out.

"Charizard, lets get out of here," Max said to his newly evolved Charizard.

Max hopped on Charizard and the Flame Pokemon took flight out of the building that started to catch fire. Nukem got out his Pokeballs and called back Steelix and Golem.

"Grrrrr, you're going to pay for this," Nukem screamed as he charged out of the prison.

Nukem busted outside and the prison crumbled. The ruins was in flames, and all Nukem could do was charge towards the trainers himself. He was angry as Max began to fly back to the others where Patrick with the rest of the group were about to take on Nukem's Metagross.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**The group joins the other Pokemon trainers**

**Max Schmidl defeats Nukem's Golem and Steelix and destroy his prison**

**Max Schmidl: Charmeleon evolved into Charizard**


	347. Normal Gym: The Group VS Metagross

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Patrick, Meagan, and Katie P. were going to take on Metagross while the others just watched. Edward thought that maybe they should get a chance to face Metagross.

"Is everyone ready," Patrick asked.

"Yes we are," Meagan and Katie P. both said in union.

"Charizard, lets.." the Unknown Champion was interupted by Edward.

"Unknown Champion, let them face Metagross because Patrick and the girls have faced it before," Edward told the Unknown Champion, "if they get in trouble, then we can jump in."

"Alright, I mean I did that in the past," the Unknown Champion replied, "but if you think they can do it."

"I have faith in them," Edward responded.

John got Primeape to come back as it was badly injured. Primeape couldn't continue to battle as it was defending John. Everyone was now going to watch Patrick, Meagan, and Katie P. take on Nukem's Metagross.

"Alright, come on out Octillery," Patrick yelled out sending out his Octillery.

"Let's go Luxray," Meagan shouted bringing out her Luxray.

"It's Spheal time," Katie P. yelled out sending out her Spheal.

Patrick was going to have Octillery go up against Metagross while Meagan chose Luxray, and Katie P. went with Spheal. Then Nukem started to charge into the battle scene.

"There you are Metagross," Nukem yelled out to his Metagross, "YOU!"

Nukem pointed to Patrick as the over muscular Darkdust administrator has found Patrick red handed. Everyone was starting to get freaked out as they never seen Nukem angry.

"Nukem, how dare you mess with my friends and family," Patrick shouted.

"Give me the Earth Orb," Nuekm screamed.

"No way," Patrick yelled out.

"Well guess what, thanks to your brother the deal is off," Nukem shouted, "he just destroyed my state of the art prison!"

Everyone was happy to hear that Max took out the prison, but they were still worried about their Pokemon being in the hands of Nukem as he held the bag in his hand.

"I was going to give these Pokemon back if you gave me the Earth Orb, but that's not going to happen now! These Pokemon are permantely ours," Nukem shouted.

"WHAT," everyone screamed.

"You can't do that," Katie P. angrily shouted.

"Yes I can, I'm going to destroy you all, give these Pokemon to headquarters, and take the Earth Orb," Nukem explained.

Metagross was ready to battle, and the other Pokemon were also ready to battle. Nukem then noticed Edward, but he decided for now to just ignore it and focus on crushing Patrick.

"Now to finish you, Metagross use Meteor Mash," Nukem shouted.

Metagross began to summon a whole bunch of meteors with Meteor Mash.

"Octillery, use Water Gun," Patrick yelled out.

The Jet Pokemon tried attacking those meteors with Water Gun, but not much was being done.

"Luxray, use Charge and then Shock Wave," Meagan commanded to her Luxray.

Luxray started to gather electricity with Charge, and then blasted at Metagross with Shock Wave, but the Iron Leg Pokemon wasn't effected. Meteor Mash finally landed and it blasted both Octillery and Luxray away.

"Octillery," Patrick called out.

"Luxray," Meagan called out.

"Spheal use Ice Beam," Katie P. ordered.

The Clap Pokemon blasted an Ice Beam attack right at Metagross, and it wasn't effected at all. Nukem grinned in excitement that none of their attacks were working on his Metagross.

"Heh heh, there is no way you can beat Metagross. It's too powerful and it will crush you to a million pieces," Nukem yelled out.

Octillery got back up and so did Luxray. Both Pokemon struggled and Spheal was just not strong enough.

"Nukem, you have to stop this now," Edward yelled out.

"Why are you saying that, what happened to your alligence with Darkdust," Nukem shouted to Edward.

"It's dead, I know learned that working for you was a big mistake. I went to prison and lost my family because of all of you," Edward yelled out.

Nukem was just furious with the ex-administrator as he chose to fight against Darkdust rather than work for him.

"You rather be working for this troublemaker Patrick than for Darkdust," Nukem screamed.

"That troublemaker you're talking about IS MY SON," Edward shouted.

"I figured that out when we got the information on him, and now you've confirmed that its true," said Nukem, "I hoped to get you back, but now I hope no longer! I WILL TAKE ALL OF YOUR HEADS!"

Octillery was starting to gather energy with Focus Energy without a command from Patrick. The Jet Pokemon was starting to get furious at Metagross.

"What's going on with Metagross," Katie T. questioned.

"I don't know," Beth answered.

Then Octillery blasted out an attack that looked like Spheal's Ice Beam, and it froze one of Metagross's legs. Octillery just managed to learn Ice Beam.

"Octillery, did you just use Ice Beam," Patrick questioned.

The Jet Pokemon nodded yes to Patrick, but Metagross was able to bust out of the ice and continued to attack.

"Whoa, I didn't see that coming. Metagross, raise your guard with Iron Defense," Nukem commanded to his Metagross.

The Iron Leg Pokemon raised its defesne with Iron Defense, and then something just struck Katie P's. mind. She had a feeling it might be risky, but it could work.

"I know what we can do, but it's going to sound risky," Katie told everyone, "Spheal use Encore!"

Spheal started to clap at Metagross, and it caught the Iron Leg Pokemon in an Encore spell. Now Metagross can only use Iron Defense.

"NO, NOW METAGROSS CAN'T ATTACK," Nukem screamed.

"Nice thinking Katie," Meagan replied.

"Thanks sis," Katie P. replied.

"That's my Katie," Baron shouted in joy.

Katie P. this was risky because catching Metagross in a Encore can prevent Metagross from using any attacks, but the downside is that it can only use Iron Defense and Metagross defense will just get stronger.

"I'm not sure if this is a good idea, because Metagross can only use Iron Defesne," Patrick explained.

"I know and it will be harder to inflict damage," Katie P. explained, "but Metagross can't harm us for now."

"I'll take it," Patrick said to Katie P.

Now Octillery, Luxray, and Spheal must try to beat Metagross while it keeps raising its defense. They have to think of how they can stop the Iron Leg Pokemon.

"Metagross, destroy them with Hyper Beam," Nukem shouted.

Metagross used Iron Defense once again and not Hyper Beam, and now the group was ready to make their move.

"Octillery use Octazooka," Patrick yelled out.

"Luxray use Thunderbolt," Meagan shouted.

"Spheal use Frost Breath," Katie ordered.

Octillery attacked with Octazooka, Luxray shocked Metagross with Thunderbolt, and then Spheal used Frost Breath, but there was still little damage being done. Nukem was feeling positive again now knowing they do work.

"Hahaha, none of your attacks can effect my Metagross thanks to making it only use Iron Defense," Nukem lectured.

"OVERHEAT," Max hollered.

Just in the knick of time, Max and Charizard swooped in and the Flame Pokemon attacked Metagross with Overheat. Metagross was scorched from behind and everyone saw Max and Charizard coming down.

"It's Max," Margaret cheered.

Max's Charizard made a remarkable landing, and Max hoped off to join in the battle.

"Max you made it," Patrick shouted.

"I came for the Pokeballs, hand them over," Max shouted.

"So you followed me huh, well you're going to pay for what you did to my Metagross," Nukem yelled out.

"I want those Pokeballs back, and you out of my sight," Max said.

Max was now going to join in with Patrick, Meagan, and Katie P. in the battle against Nukem. Metagross took some damage from Overheat, but it was still feeling pretty powerful as it was now ready to take on four Pokemon at the same time.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Max Schmidl joins all of the Pokemon trainers**

**Patrick Schmidl: Octillery learned Ice Beam**


	348. Normal Gym: Ball Roll To Victory

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Now with Max tagging along with Patrick, Meagan, and Katie P. in this intense battle against Nukem's Metagross, things do tend to get a little easier for the group. Nukem's Metagross was still a tough challenge for the Pokemon trainers.

"Metagross, crush them," Nukem screamed.

Metagross just used Iron Defense once again which continues to give Nukem mixed feelings that it can't attack, but the group can't do much against the Iron Leg Pokemon.

"Grrrrrr," Nukem grunted.

When Metagross was finished with Iron Defense, the group started to attack Metagross once again.

"Octillery use Water Pulse," Patrick yelled out.

"Luxray use Crunch," Meagan shouted.

"Spheal use Ice Ball," Katie P. commanded.

"Charizard use Flamethrower," Max ordered.

All four Pokemon attack as Octillery used Water Pulse, Luxray ran up to bite down on Metagross with Crunch, Spheal charged up an Ice Ball attack that was fired right at Metagross, and Charizard unleashed its Flamethrower. Still nothing was doing any good as Metagross was still standing strong.

"Hahaha, though my Metagross can't attack, its defense has gone way up preventing you from even hurting it," Nukem explained, "you will all lose!"

Nothing was having any effect on Metagross, and now Katie P. was just feeling bad as the others stood there and watched.

"I'm sorry, I thought I could just stop Metagross from attacking, instead I probably made it worse for us," Katie P. said to everyone.

"Don't say that Katie, remember when there's a will, then there's a way," Meagan explained.

Katie P. took some time to think about what Meagan said, and decided that she should take her advice.

"You're right Meagan, we can't give up," Katie P. replied, "especially to evil like Darkdust."

"You may not realize this Katie, but Ice Ball does tend to get stronger everytime you keep using it," Patrick explained to Katie P.

"Really," Katie P. questioned.

"Yeah, how about Spheal keeps using Ice Ball," Patrick suggested.

Katie P. listened to Patrick's suggestion, and thought to herself that Spheal should keep attacking with Ice Ball while the rest just try to do whatever they can.

"Spheal, keep using Ice Ball," Katie P. commanded to her Spheal.

The Clap Pokemon just kept on using Ice Ball as it got stronger, but wasn't doing much. Patrick, Meagan, and Max kept trying to get something done.

"Octillery use Octazooka," Patrick shouted.

"Luxray, Thunderbolt," Meagan retorted.

"Charizard, attack with Flare Blitz," Max yelled out.

Octillery attacked Metagross with Octazooka, Luxray used Thunderbolt, and Charizard used its Flare Blitz. The attacks all did some good, but it started to look like Metagross was breaking out of its spell.

"Lets see if your little Encore is over, Metagross use Psychic," Nukem yelled out.

The Iron Leg Pokemon caught all of the Pokemon in the grip of Psychic. Octillery, Luxray, and Charizard had a hard time moving. Metagross was freed from Encore, and Spheal was just not feeling strong enough.

"I think the Encore is over," Meagan said in fear.

Also while they were caught in the bind of Metagross's Psychic powers, it also got into Patrick's backpack to levitate the Earth Orb.

"Nice work Nukem, bring it to me," Nukem ordered.

Metagross pulled away the Earth Orb as Patrick tried to catch it, but he failed. Now the Earth Orb was in Nukem's hand and they failed to stop him from getting the orb. Everyone was brought out of Metagross's Psychic grip, but they were hurt.

"He got the orb, were done for," said Diana in despair.

"Thank you very much Metagross, see this is all you had to do Patrick. I just asked for the orb, and everyone would continue with their lives with their Pokemon, but instead they're never going to see them again," Nukem explained.

"Stop this Nukem," Patrick grinned.

A helicopter was coming for Nukem, he was about to make his getaway with the Earth Orb and the Pokeballs. The Unknown Champion couldn't bear to watch anymore as he wanted to get in on the action, but Edward was trying to make sure he didn't interfere.

"Patrick, I can't believe a man that was going to take us to new heights abadoned the dream for you and those kids. Now you're all going to be destroyed as I make my getaway," Nukem shouted, "METAGROSS USE HYPER BEAM!"

The helicopter rose a bit higher in the air as Metagross used Hyper Beam. The powerful Hyper Beam attack was about to oblierate the group, and Edward was about to give in and help.

Suddenly Spheal was showing signs of strength as it was looking at the Hyper Beam dead on. The Clap Pokemon wasn't afraid, and Katie P. had no idea what her Spheal was doing.

"Spheal," Katie P. questioned.

It was not only about to use Ice Ball again, but the Clap Pokemon began to glow as well. Spheal was starting to change form as it began to go through the process of evolution.

"What's Spheal doing," Edward asked.

"I don't know Mr. Schmidl," Katie P. replied.

Metagross's Hyper Beam was all of a sudden getting pushed back by Ice Ball, and Nukem was starting to get worried that Ice Ball will prevail.

"No, no," Nukem said.

The Ice Ball pushed back Metagross's Hyper Beam causing the Iron Leg Pokemon to be hit by its own attack. Nukem was very furious.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO," Nukem screamed.

"Way to go Katie," Baron cheered.

"Noctowl, grab the Pokeballs," Edward yelled out sending out his Noctowl.

The Owl Pokemon swooped up in the air and knocked the bag of Pokeballs out of Nukem's hand. The bag fell and the Unknown Champion's Charizard came in to grab the bag and throw it to the group.

"Alright," CJ cheered.

As the smoke cleared, it was seen that Katie P's. Spheal has in fact evolved. The Clap Pokemon Spheal now became the Ball Roll Pokemon Sealeo.

"Spheal evolved," Katie P. shouted in joy.

She took out her Pokemon Scanner to see what Spheal just evolved into. Then she learned that it was Sealeo, and Katie P. was so excited. Metagross was just badly damaged from having its own attack come right back, and now the Iron Leg Pokemon's guard was down.

"Enough celebrating, now's our chance! Octillery use Ice Beam," Patrick yelled out.

"Luxray use Shock Wave," Meagan commanded.

"Charizard use Overheat," Max shouted.

"Sealeo, attack with Ice Ball," Katie ordered.

Octillery's Ice Beam, Luxray's Shock Wave, Sealeo's Ice Ball, and Charizard's Overheat all combined together to knock around Metagross. At last, the Iron Leg Pokemon had fallen and the group has won.

"They did it, they beat Metagross," the Unknown Champion said in belief.

"I told you, I have faith in them," Edward explained.

The Unknown Champion was pretty pleased with Edward's decision of having the group battle Metagross, and the Unknown Champion loved the results.

"We did it, we beat Metagross," Max said.

"Guys, look up there," Katie P. shouted looking at the helicopter.

Nukem called back his Metagross from in the air, and held the Earth Orb in his hand. He was pretty angry that everything didn't go as planned, but he got the main objective done. Nukem retrieved the Earth Orb.

"Though you beaten me, you still lost the battle! I got what I wanted right here," Nukem yelled out showing the Earth Orb in his hand.

"Hand over the orb," Meagan yelled out.

"No way, I will now make my leave as now we got three of the orbs! Farewell," Nukem shouted with an evil laugh as the helicopter took off.

The helicopter was making its getaway, and Max wanted to get Charizard to follow that helicopter.

"Charizard follow that," he was then interupted by the Unknown Champion.

"Let him get away, we will see him again one day. For now enjoy the fact that everyone is free and has their Pokemon back," the Unknown Champion said to Max.

John, Margaret, Diana, Beth, Mark, Jake, Katie T., Emily, Calahagn, CJ, Heather, and Baron all went through the bags to look for their Pokeballs. They were all pretty happy to have their Pokemon again.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**The group defeats Nukem**

**Nukem escapes with the Earth Orb**

**Katie Puente: Spheal evolves into Sealeo**

**John Schmidl: Gets all of his Pokemon back**

**Margaret Schmidl: Gets all of her Pokemon back**

**Diana Yates: Gets all of her Pokemon back**

**Beth Yates: Gets all of her Pokemon back**

**Mark Tonkel: Gets all of his Pokemon back**

**Jake Tonkel: Gets all of his Pokemon back**

**Katie Tonkel: Gets all of her Pokemon back**

**Emily Rozak: Gets all of her Pokemon back**

**Calahagn Adduci: Gets all of his Pokemon back**

**CJ Kurowski: Gets all of his Pokemon back**

**Heather Kurowski: Gets all of her Pokemon back**

**Baron Grasse: Gets all of his Pokemon back**


	349. Normal Gym: Freed At Last

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

It was the first time that everyone was together since they left Homewood to begin their Pokemon journey. Not for CJ and Heather Kurowski, along with Baron Grasse who they encountered during their journey.

Everyone got their respectful Pokemon back in their possesion, and congratulated Patrick, Meagan, Katie P., and Max for a job well done. Edward and the Unknown Champion didn't need any recognition.

"Well done you four, well done," John complemented to his brothers and Meagan and Katie P.

"I missed you all so much," Beth said hugging her Pokeballs.

"That was just cruel of Darkdust to do that to you," Heather exclaimed.

"I know what you mean Heather," Patrick replied.

"Yeah, you and your girlfriend did great out there," Margaret said to Patrick.

Patrick was feeling a little concerned when Margaret brought up the girlfriend comment. Patrick had to confess to everyone what has happened between her and Meagan.

"Is something wrong Patrick," Calahagn asked.

Patrick was just feeling a little worried to bring the words out about the status between him and Meagan. He just told everyone the news.

"Listen up everyone, I have something to tell you all. Me and Meagan have broken up," Patrick announced.

"What," Baron questioned.

"Yeah, things suddenly fell apart so we decided to just be friends," Patrick explained.

"If you two broke up, then why are you still together," John asked.

"We still felt like traveling together, but for now were not going to worry about relationships, just focusing on where were going to go without having any pressure put on us," Patrick told everyone.

"I think that's a good idea, just focus on your goals while still traveling together to look out for one another," said Diana.

Patrick was just relieved to get the monkey off his back, and everyone was pretty okay with the news. Edward already knew, and so did Katie P., but for now the focus was just on the Pokemon Grand Prix.

"I'm glad everyone is okay though, and now you can all continue our Pokemon adventures," Edward said to everyone.

"We got a lot of time to make up since we have lost so much time to this whole fisaco with Darkdust," Mark said.

Everyone has lost time because of Darkdust, and they all hope to get back to where they were before they all got captured.

"Tell you what, I have a jet I took to get everyone here. Why don't I drop you all off at the city you were going to be headed for so that you don't lose too much time," Edward suggested.

"Good idea Patrick's dad," Heather replied.

"Yeah, thanks Katie's sister's former boyfriend's dad," said Baron.

"That reminds me, we never got to think of where to go next for our next token," Patrick replied.

The Unknown Champion looked at Patrick when he mentioned what gym he wanted to go to next. The Unknown Champion gave a wise choice to Patrick on where to go from the Eastern Rift Valley.

"If you're looking for a Pokemon Gym, the closest one from here is the Normal Gym. The gym is located in Pretoria which is a long way south," the Unknown Champion explained to Patrick.

"Pretoria, thanks Unknown Champion," Patrick replied.

"You're welcome," the Unknown Champion responded.

Afterwards the Unknown Champion got onto his Charizard, and it looked like he was ready to take flight into the sky.

"Where are you going," Max asked.

"I don't know yet, but for right now I must continue exploring this huge world," the Unknown Champion said to everyone.

"Unknown Champion, thank you very much," Edward commented.

"Your welcome Edward, until then goodbye," the Unknown Champion responded as he took off on his Charizard.

The Unknown Champion and Charizard flew into the sunset looking for new adventures. As for the rest of the Pokemon trainers, they were ready to continue their adventures.

"I think its time we continued our journey," John announced.

His Primeape came to his side and hugged him as he was very happy to know he now has an obident Primeape. The rest of the Pokemon trainers prepared for departure for their next destination.

"Okay everyone, follow me," Edward told everyone.

So the group of Pokemon trainers traveled across the valley for a couple of hours, and when nightfall hit, they reached the jet. It was too dark to fly so they all waited till morning for departure.

Morning finally came, and they were all prepared for their journeys to resume. There was enough room for everyone to get on as they boarded the jet, and awaited their arrival.

"Okay everyone, lets go," Edward shouted.

The jet took off as they continued their Pokemon journey, but elsewhere in the Verkhoyansk Range, Nukem returned to break the news about the operation. Vice President Sneavely wasn't very happy with what occured out in the Eastern Rift Valley as the prison operation didn't go as expected.

"I'm so sorry sir, Patrick, his brother, and the Unknown Champion foiled the prison operation destroying the prison," Nukem confesed.

"It's okay Nukem, though our prison is no more, you did suceed in getting the Earth Orb," Sneavely told Nukem, "now all we need is the Wind Orb."

Sneavely was mixed feelings for Nukem for letting Patrick pull off another one, but now Darkdust has three orbs to help them take Pokemon powering up to greater, farther heights.

"Nukem, you are dismissed," Sneavely replied.

"Thank you sir," Nukem said as he left the room.

Sneavely then walked out and entered the room where the three orbs lie on a pedastal. Sneavely admired the orbs as he is greeted once again by the man in the shadows.

"Well done Sneavely, you got our men to get another orb," said the man in the dark.

"That's right, your dream will soon become a reality," Sneavely responded.

"Good, now continue with the Darkdust operations," the man in the dark commanded.

"Indeed," Sneavely replied.

Sneavely walked away from the man, and he is starting to think a little bit. The man did witness the events that took place in the Eastern Rift Valley.

"I saw everything out there, that kid doesn't seem to be a threat. No, its the Unknown Champion I'm more into," the man in the dark said to himself.

Back on the plane, it made good time and arrived at the city of Pretoria with no problems. Patrick, Meagan, and Katie P. got off the plane as they were ready to seek out the Normal Gym.

"Thanks once again dad," Patrick commented.

"Your welcome, I'm going to give these kids here a destination they want to go to. That way they can enter they gym they were aiming for before they got abducted," Edward replied.

"See ya later Patrick, you better keep it up," John yelled out.

"Don't let whatever you and Meagan did get to you," Margaret shouted.

"Keep up the good work Patrick, I want to see you soon," Diana responded.

"Same here," Beth and Katie T. both said in union.

"Go get'em Patrick," Mark and Jake both replied at the same time.

"Good luck Meagan and Katie," Emily replied.

"All three of you, good luck in the Normal Gym," Calahagn yelled out.

"Take care everyone," Heather shouted.

"Don't push yourselves too hard you three," CJ said.

"GO KATIE," Baron hollered.

"Thanks Baron," Katie P. replied.

"We will, and take care of yourselves. Don't get captured again," Meagan hollered to everyone.

The plane took off as the group was happy to know everyone was okay. Patrick didn't get a goodbye message from Max, but he had a good feeling he was going to see him again soon. Max was on the plane looking out at Patrick.

"This was a temporary arrangement, now were back to being brotherly rivals," Max smirked to himself.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Edward Schmidl, Max Schmidl, John Schmidl, Margaret Schmidl, Diana Yates, Beth Yates, Mark Tonkel, Jake Tonkel, Katie Tonkel, Emily Rozak, Calahagn Adduci, CJ Kurowski, Heather Kurowski, and Baron Grasse all left the group as they resume their journey from where they were headed for**


	350. Normal Gym: The Recording Artist

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

With Darkdust out of the picture as of right now, and the group now in Pretoria, Patrick, Meagan, and Katie began their search for the Normal Gym. It was a big city, but the first place they had to go to was the Pokemon Center.

"Lets go to the Pokemon Center first," Patrick suggested.

"Good idea, after the events that took place our Pokemon need a rest," Meagan replied.

The group was heading for the Pokemon Center, and when they arrived, they gave the doctor their Pokemon so they can rest. All they needed to do was wait until they can start seeking the Normal Gym.

"Man, I'm exhausted," Katie said to herself.

"I know what could comfort all of you, how about a song," Meagan suggested.

"Okay, I do love your singing," Patrick replied.

Meagan took some deep breaths while Patrick and Katie all sat down to relax. Meagan drank a glass of water and then began to sing.

_We were having fun walking around the world_

_taking a hop like a Poliwhirl_

_Now we are ready to calm down_

_Not roaring out like a Hippowdon_

_It so heartfelt to see you in this spot_

_Looking so cute just like a Seedot_

_Now you're to enter a nice deep sleep_

_What you could expect from a Mareep_

Patrick and Katie didn't fall asleep, but it did ease themselves down a little bit. Then a man with grey hair and glasses wearing a red plaid shirt, blue jeans, and brown loafers heard Meagan singing, and he felt very impressed.

"I have to say, that is one impressive voice," the man said to himself.

He decided to confront the girl along with the rest of the group. Meagan saw the man as he kindly smiled at her.

"That was pretty good," the man replied.

"What was good, my singing," Meagan questioned.

"Yes, I have been looking for such a voice," the man replied.

Meagan had no idea who that man was, and neither did Patrick or Katie. He started to realize that he might have been a little rude without introducing himself to the group.

"I'm sorry for all of the troubles, I haven't even introduced myself. My name is Dean and I'm a recording artist here in Pretoria," Dean explained introducing himself to the group.

When Meagan heard that he was a recording artist, Meagan felt pretty hyped up. Meagan enjoyed her singing talents along with being a Pokemon trainer and baking her treats.

"That so cool, did you want my singing talents Dean," Meagan asked.

"Yeah, I could give you a try with this band I'm working with," Dean explained, "what is your name by the way?"

"I'm Meagan, and this is my sister Katie, and my friend Patrick," said Meagan introducing Dean to the rest of the group.

"Nice to meet you all," Dean replied.

They all seemed to be getting along pretty well. Meagan was ready to answer the question that Dean asked.

"Of course I can sing for you, but just for a little bit. I'm trying to get into the Pokemon Grand Prix, but I can stay for a little while to help out," Meagan replied.

"I'm okay with it," Patrick responded.

"Same here," said Katie.

"Well that's great, I could use you for one song and then you can head off to the Normal Gym," said Dean.

"Thank you very much," Meagan commented.

So Meagan was going to be part of a recording for a band that Dean was working with. Patrick and Katie were okay with Meagan using her singing talents for the time being, because she really loves to showcase her talents.

The group left the Pokemon Center, and Dean took them to a studio where he does his recordings. The Normal Gym can wait a little while, but for right now Meagan wanted to meet the band. The studio had blue walls, a blue ceiling, and a whole bunch of pictures of Jigglypuff.

"So, what do you think of this place," Dean asked.

"Awesone," Meagan replied.

"I have to say, you did pretty well with decorating the place," Patrick responded.

"Thank you very much Patrick, I want to show my love for my Pokemon. Jigglypuff happens to give out the best in singing," Dean explained.

"More like best in putting people to sleep," Katie muttered.

"True there Katie," Dean chuckled, "anyway, I want you to meet the band."

Dean escorted them through the building, and entered the studio where the group got to meet the band Dean was working with. This was going to be interesting how Meagan was going to coop.

**Pokemon Updates: NONE**


	351. Normal Gym: Meagan Rocks The Band

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Patrick, Meagan, and Katie got to meet the members of Dean's band, and they were all guys. One of them was dark skinned and had short black hair and light green eyes and wore a red plaid shirt with blue jeans, and another one with long brown hair, blue eyes, and a brown goatee, and wore a black T-shirt and blue jeans.

"Everyone, this is my band," Dean said introducing them to his band.

The group was ready to meet the two members of Dean's band.

"This is Marcus, he is the guitarist," Dean said introducing the group to the guy with the brown hair and goatee.

"This is Guy, he is the drummer," Dean replied introducing them to the dark skinned guy.

"Hey there," Marcus replied.

"How's it going," Guy responded.

Marcus and Guy were pretty friendly towards the group as they met the two members of Dean's band. The group waived a hello to them.

"Meagan, why don't you sit with the rest of the group right here," Dean suggested as Meagan took a seat on a nice soft couch.

Marcus and Guy got a glance at Meagan, and had some good feelings about her.

"So your the girl Dean asked to do some singing," Marcus asked.

"That's right, he liked my voice," Meagan replied.

"Well, we got the music experience and all we just need is a song," Guy explained, "anyone got an idea for a Pokemon song?"

Dean's band was all about music for Pokemon, and the songs were going to involve Pokemon. Meagan had the singing voice needed for the band, and all they needed to do was think of a song.

"So, they're thinking of a song right now," Patrick questioned.

"That's right, I thought I give them a little support by sending someone in there," Dean replied.

Dean brought out a Jigglypuff, and brought it to the three who were gathered around thinking about a song. Meagan had no idea why a Jigglypuff came by, and Patrick and Katie were just confused.

"Dean, why did you bring in a Jigglypuff to help these three think of a song," Katie asked.

"Jigglypuff tends to do some singing, and sometimes the soothing songs of Jigglypuff that puts people to sleep tend to clear their minds and help them think," Dean explained.

Jigglypuff began to sing its tune which causes everyone to get drowsy. Sometimes it ticks off Marcus and Guy because its a huge distraction, but they eventually got used to it and layed down. Meagan also was feeling a little sleepy and fell asleep.

"Why do you do that," Katie asked.

"Jigglypuff helps relax their mind giving them a chance to think of ideas for a song," Dean answered, "didn't I tell you that."

So Patrick and Katie just watched Marcus, Guy, and Meagan sleep for about an hour which gave them time to speak alone with Dean.

"So, does your band have a name," Patrick asked.

"Not yet, I haven't thought of one," Dean replied.

"You should have the name of your band be something with a Jigglypuff since you have a Jigglypuff," Katie suggested.

"I was, I just haven't thought of the best name for the band," Dean replied.

After talking a little bit about the band, he then switched the topic to what the three of them do for a living.

"So, you three were heading for the Normal Gym," Dean responded.

"Yes we were, all three of us were going to get our Normal Tokens," Patrick explained.

"And me, my sister, and Patrick here will be one step closer to the Pokemon Grand Prix," Katie replied.

"Well you may surprised to hear that only do I own this recording studio, but I'm also the leader of the Normal Gym," Dean revealed to Patrick and Katie.

"What," they both gasped in union.

Patrick and Katie were absolutely shocked to hear that Dean was the leader of the Normal Gym, and Meagan had no idea that he was in charge of the gym yet because she was sleeping along with Marcus and Guy who were still effected by Jigglypuff's singing.

"That's right, when I'm not working I'm battling. This is my weekend job, and running the Normal Gym is my weekday job," Dean explained.

"Whoa, so we wouldn't be able to go into the Normal Gym anyway," Patrick replied.

"That's correct, but today is Sunday so you will be able to get in tommorow for your chance of getting a Normal Token," Dean explained, "but for now, lets focus on the band."

Meagan, Marcus, and Guy started to awaken and see that Jigglypuff was still in there. Marcus and Guy just gave Jigglypuff a glazed look to the eye while the Balloon Pokemon giggled. Meagan managed to think of some Pokemon songs that the band could write.

"Hey Marcus, Guy, I just thought of something," Meagan responded.

"You thought of some songs, because Jigglypuff helps clear our minds by putting us to sleep," Marcus explained.

"And you thought of something right when you woke up, amazing," Guy responded.

"I just hope this is good," Meagan replied, "give me a pen and paper."

Meagan was given a pen and paper by Jigglypuff as Meagan began to write the lyrics to the song that came up in her head. Patrick, Katie, and Dean just watched as Dean was feeling pretty impressed.

**Pokemon Updates: NONE**


	352. Normal Gym: Meagan's Song

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Meagan finished writing the lyrics to her song. Marcus and Guy took a look at it, and they thought that Meagan might have done a pretty good job.

"Nice work Meagan," Marcus complemented.

"Lets see if Dean will like it," Guy responded.

"I'll sing it to Dean," said Meagan.

Meagan went up to Dean and was going to sing the song that she wrote. Dean saw the piece of paper that Meagan had in her hand.

"So you got anything for me," Dean asked.

"Yes I do," Meagan answered as she prepared to sing.

_It feels so great to feel very free_

_Flying around like a Butterfree_

_With a whole bunch of friends that are all mine_

_Riding together on an Arcanine_

_A shining Luxray helps light my path_

_Destiny awaits so now feel my wrath_

_I can overcome anything and its no lie_

_Fluttering just like a Beautifly_

_(instrumental-3 seconds)_

_It's my story so let me write it_

_And there nothing around that can control my wit_

_Shining like Articuno and blazing like Moltres_

_Feeling the great power of Arceus_

_(instrumental-5 seconds)_

_I used to feel great love that gives me a lot to say_

_So strong just like Volbeat and Illumise_

_Then it fell apart, going pretty low_

_Not very swell, even for a Swellow_

_At first it was going to make me feel pretty Skimmish_

_Relaxing with the aroma of a Shroomish_

_Then it just went sour making me say, YUK_

_Feeling the hard sick feeling like seeing a Muk_

_(instrumental-3 seconds)_

_It's my story so let me write it_

_And there nothing around that can control my wit_

_Shining like Articuno and blazing like Moltres_

_Feeling the great power of Arceus_

_(instrumental-15 seconds)_

_It's my story so let me write it_

_And there nothing around that can control my wit_

_Shining like Articuno and blazing like Moltres_

_Feeling the great power of Arceus_

_(instrumental-5 seconds)_

_Shining like Articuno and blazing like Moltres_

_Feeling the great power of Arceus_

Meagan finished singing her song in front of Dean, and he was wondering how it went. Dean probably had to give Meagan some credit for working so hard on the song that she wrote.

"What did you think," Meagan asked.

"That was pretty good Meagan," Dean commented.

"Thank you very much," Meagan replied.

Meagan was so happy to hear that her song idea was pretty good, and then she went back to the others and told them what Dean thought.

"Guys, it looked like he liked it," Meagan responded.

"That's great, so are we going to try and record this," Guy asked.

"The answer looks like a yes," Meagan replied.

Patrick forgot to tell her that Dean was the Normal Gym leader, but he was okay that she can find that out on her own. Right now Meagan, Marcus, and Guy were going to try and perform the song that she wrote. They needed to find the perfect music pattern, and Meagan needed to put a little feeling into it.

"Okay, we better get to work," Marcus said to everyone.

So they began to put their work into making the song while Marcus played his guitar and Guy was working the drums. Marcus had to think of what notes have to be played, while Guy drummed to the song.

"Okay Marcus, why don't we go a little low tone for most of the way," Meagan suggested.

Marcus played the guitar without recording any high notes. They were just in the middle and below which pleases Meagan.

"Perfect," Meagan responded.

"Okay, it looks like I'm good," Marcus said.

"And Guy, you just play those drums at a normal pace," Meagan told Guy.

"You got it," Guy replied.

So they all tried rehearsing their song, and then moments later Dean walked in with Patrick and Katie still waiting.

"So how are you guys doing," Dean asked.

"Good," Meagan answered.

**Pokemon Updates: NONE**


	353. Normal Gym: Strength In Music

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Dean was ready to listen in on the song that Meagan worked on while Marcus and Guy played their instruments. Patrick and Katie came by to watch it all unfold right in front of them.

"Show me what you got," Dean shouted out to everyone, "I'll sit over there."

Marcus and Guy began playing while Meagan started to work on singing her song. She sang it before, but now Dean was going to record it as he sat at his computer to record the song.

_It feels so great to feel very free_

_Flying around like a Butterfree_

_With a whole bunch of friends that are all mine_

_Riding together on an Arcanine_

_A shining Luxray helps light my path_

_Destiny awaits so now feel my wrath_

_I can overcome anything and its no lie_

_Fluttering just like a Beautifly_

Marcus strung his guitar and Guy drummed on the drums. Dean was getting all of the music recorded while Patrick and Katie just enjoyed the beat.

_It's my story so let me write it_

_And there nothing around that can control my wit_

_Shining like Articuno and blazing like Moltres_

_Feeling the great power of Arceus_

It was going good so far, and Meagan was ready to continue her singing.

_I used to feel great love that gives me a lot to say_

_So strong just like Volbeat and Illumise_

_Then it fell apart, going pretty low_

_Not very swell, even for a Swellow_

_At first it was going to make me feel pretty Skimmish_

_Relaxing with the aroma of a Shroomish_

_Then it just went sour making me say, YUK_

_Feeling the hard sick feeling like seeing a Muk_

It was just a little bit of the insturments until Meagan continued her singing in the next three seconds.

_It's my story so let me write it_

_And there nothing around that can control my wit_

_Shining like Articuno and blazing like Moltres_

_Feeling the great power of Arceus_

Meagan was now in a long pause just standing there and listening to the beat of Marcus's guitar and Guy's drums. When the que came, Meagan got back to singing the song.

_It's my story so let me write it_

_And there nothing around that can control my wit_

_Shining like Articuno and blazing like Moltres_

_Feeling the great power of Arceus_

It was almost over as Meagan just had a little bit of it left, and Marcus and Guy started to slow down a little bit.

_Shining like Articuno and blazing like Moltres_

_Feeling the great power of Arceuuuuuus_sssss

Marcus strung just one long note on his guitar and Guy stopped playing his drums as Meagan delivered a powerful finish to the song. Dean got everything on the song, and gave them a thumbs up.

"That was great everyone," Dean complemented.

"Thanks Dean," Marcus replied.

"Meagan, I'll be happy to tell you that your song felt pretty good," Patrick commented.

"Yeah sis, you rocked," Katie commented.

"Thanks you two," Meagan joyfully said while giving Patrick and Katie hugs.

Dean pleased with the progress decided that it was time to call it a night as he was getting pretty tired.

"Okay everyone, that will wrap it up for tonight," Dean told everyone, "you all did very good."

"Thanks Dean," Marcus replied.

"See you next week," said Guy.

"It was fun working with you two," Meagan said.

"Same here, you have fun okay," Marcus commented.

"And don't get into any trouble," Guy replied.

Marcus and Guy left the room waiving goodbye to Meagan, and Dean was still standing by her along with Patrick and Katie while Jigglypuff came by. The two wanted to tell Meagan what they heard from Dean.

"Go ahead, you can tell them," Dean told Patrick.

"Okay, Meagan it turns out that Dean is the leader of the Normal Gym," Patrick explained to Meagan.

"Really, is that true," Meagan asked.

"That's right, on the weekdays I run the gym. On the weekends I get into the music business with my band," Dean explained.

"That happens to be very cool," Meagan said to Dean.

"Why thank you, and knowing that you are Pokemon trainers, tommorow you can come by and take your chances for the Normal Token," Dean told Meagan.

"Can't wait," Katie replied.

"I know you can't, and I got a small sample of what is at stake," said Dean holding up a Normal Token that he took out of his pocket.

The Normal Token was a white coin with nothing on it. No symbol is likely considered the symbol for normal.

"So that's the Normal Token," Patrick said looking at the token.

"Correct, and you have to beat me to get it," Dean mentioned.

Jigglypuff was jumping by near the group giggling around. They all adored the cute little Jigglypuff that was in the room.

"Do we have to battle Jigglypuff," Katie asked.

"I don't use this Jigglypuff to battle, I keep this as a pet. I have much better Pokemon that I use to battle anyone who enters the Normal Gym," Dean explained.

"Okay, I'm ready for anything that you throw at me," Patrick responded.

"I like your spirt, I can't wait to take you on tommorow," said Dean, "and now I can let Jigglypuff help you get some rest."

Dean put on a pair of earmuffs as Jigglypuff began to sing once again. The group was put to sleep, and Dean was kind enough to take them back to the Pokemon Center where they got some shuteye.

The next morning, the group woke up shocked to know that they are inside the Pokemon Center, and that they were still dressed.

"Whoa, what are we doing here," Patrick asked himself.

"I think Jigglypuff put us to sleep, and Dean brought us back here," Meagan suggested even though that was true.

"Well still, at least we got the rest we needed for today," said Patrick.

The group went to get their Pokemon, and leave the Pokemon Center searching for the Normal Gym. When the group was walking through the city, they saw a giant building that was shaped like a Pokeball.

"That must be it, that must be the Normal Gym," Katie shouted in joy.

They all went inside and waited to get registered. The group took out their IDs, and they were given the Normal Gym Cards so that they can gain access to the Normal Gym.

"Okay everyone, we'll meet in the waiting room," said Patrick.

"See you there," Katie replied.

The bodyguard looked at their Normal Gym Cards, and they were able to get inside the building. Now the group must complete the Normal Gym Trials to reach Dean.

**Pokemon Updates: NONE**


	354. Normal Gym: Trials Of The Normal Gym

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

**Normal Gym-Level 1:**

The group has entered the Normal Gym Trials. Patrick came in to see just a basic red wall and checkered tiles. There wasn't much ahead for Patrick as he entered the trials.

"There isn't much as I can see," Patrick said to himself.

Patrick walked around the place and saw that there was a red barrier to the right, and when he turned left, he saw that it was a dead end. There was a trick however, part of the floor rose up, and Patrick got on the floor to see a red key at the top. Patrick grabbed the red key, and unlocked the red barrier.

Meagan saw a gaping hole in the middle of the floor, but there were moving platforms coming her way.

"I can ride those platforms," said Meagan.

Meagan hopped on the platforms, and it went on for a little while. When she got to the end, she found another rising floor that Meagan got on to board another platform. That platform carried her to another part of the area.

Katie got off the platform, and noticed that there was a green barrier right in front of her. To Katie's left was a rising floor that she could use to go up.

"I can ride that floor to the top," Katie said to herself.

The floor took her to another set of moving platforms that went upward. Katie timed her jumping as she boarded different platforms, and when she got to the top she found the green key on a piece of floor sticking out. Katie jumped off the floor, and when she landed she was dead. Katie had to start over and get back to where she was before learning that she also has to ride the platforms down.

Patrick got to the bottom and unlocked the green barrier, and then dashed down the stairs to see that the No.1 door was there.

"You have made it through Level 1. In order to clear Level 1, you must beat the trainer in a one-on-one battle," the sound system said. "BEGIN BATTLE!"

"Go Rattata," the virtual trainer yelled out sending out a virtual Rattata.

"Come on out Furret," Patrick yelled out sending out his Frret.

"Rattata, use Quick Attack," the virtual trainer yelled out.

Rattata came at Furret with Quick Attack, but it didn't effect the Long Body Pokemon one bit

"Furret show that Rattata your Quick Attack," Patrick yelled out.

Furret creamed Rattata with its own Quick Attack, and the virtual Rattata was knocked out.

"Trainer defeated, you may advance," the sound system said.

Patrick cleared Level 1, and move on to Level 2. Meagan and Katie also managed to get past Level 1 as well.

**Normal Gym-Level 2:**

Coming into Level 2, Patrick saw that there were two paths. One path was going left and another going right. He didn't know what this was for, and all of sudden there was a ten minute time limit.

"What's going here," Patrick asked himself.

Patrick took the left path, and followed the path. As he was running around wondering why he had a time limit this time. This has never happened in any of the other gym trials he encountered. Patrick found a fork in the path that went right and straight. He went right to find a dead end, so he had to go the other way until he found something straight ahead with a path to the right. He went up to see what it was, and it was a yellow key.

Meagan took the right path and got herself lost a little bit. She had no idea where she was and just got herself lost. She ran out of time and had to return to start, and she took the right path again for some reason. Meagan ran to find a three way fork with one path going left, another going right, and another going straight.

"I'll go right this time," Meagan said to herself.

She went right and discovered another fork where one path ended up leading to a dead end. Meagan went the other way finding out it was also a dead end, but with a green key waiting for her.

Katie scrambled around the whole place, now figuring out that this was actually a maze. There was a time limit because there was nothing that could kill anyone in the level. As Katie came across another four way intersection, she decided to go left and discover a flashing red, yellow, blue, and green barrier with the No.2 door behind it.

"So that's what I got to do, I have to run around this maze in ten minutes to find all four keys," said Katie.

Katie went back and went straight down another path to seek out the four keys. As Katie went through the maze, she found the red key laying around.

Patrick just needed one more key as he managed to get the other three keys. Patrick came across another fork where he went left. Patrick only found a dead end, but down another path he found the blue key.

"Bingo, now to find that door," said Patrick as he knew about the barrier.

Patrick had only one minute to find the door that would take him to the second virtual trainer. In the knick of time, Patrick spots the barrier and unlocks it to proceed with just three seconds to spare.

"You have made it through Level 2. In order to clear Level 2, you must beat the trainer in a one-on-one battle," the sound system said. "BEGIN BATTLE!"

"Go Chansey," the virtual trainer yelled out sending out a virtual Chansey.

"Grovyle, you're up," Patrick yelled out sending out his Grovyle.

"Chansey use Doubleslap," the virtual trainer yelled out.

"Dodge and use Fury Cutter," Patrick retorted.

Chansey was coming at Grovyle with Doubleslap, but Grovyle got out of the way and came right back with Fury Cutter. Chansey was knocked out in just one blow, and Patrick took care of Level 2.

"Trainer defeated, you may advance," the sound system said.

Patrick went through the door and proceeded to Level 3. Meagan and Katie had no trouble with the virtual trainer as well as they made it past Level 2 as well.

**Normal Gym-Level 3:**

Patrick was praying that he didn't have to wonder through another maze in a certain time limit. He didn't as of right now, but had to run past a whole bunch of rising floors as they went up to the ceiling.

"I got to be careful when going through here," Patrick said to himself.

Patrick raced across the floor to reach the other side only to find a set of moving platforms going over a gaping hole. Patrick timed himself across the patforms as he hopped on different platforms carrying him to another part of the area.

Meagan was standing on a piece of the floor that stuck out from above and noticed a blue barrier with a four on it. There were four moving platforms with two on each side, each going to a blue key.

"I need to get those keys," said Meagan.

Meagan carefully managed to get all four keys as she kept her balance on the platforms. Then she unlocked the barrier to find a dead end, but it turns out it was one of those rising floors that took her down. Then she got on another that took her down, and finally one more.

Katie went down the hall, and up the stairs to notice a hallway with no floor and floating platforms. Katie got on a platform that carried her, and then got on another that carried her. Katie then stepped on a floor to see a platform that wasn't moving. She hopped on only to find out it was shaking and it fell down the pit, and Katie jumped off in the knick of time to climb herself back up.

"Whoa, I didn't see that coming," Katie said to herself.

Katie found more platforms like that and quickly got across before they started to fall. Katie had to avoid a rising floor that went up to the ceiling while boarding moving platforms and falling platforms.

Patrick got to the end, and went up the stairs to see the No.3 door in his sights. Patrick entered through the door to finish the level.

"You have made it through Level 3. In order to clear Level 3, you must beat the trainer in a one-on-one battle." the sound system said. "BEGIN BATTLE!"

"Go Miltank," the virtual trainer yelled out sending out a virtual Miltank.

"I choose Pupitar," Patrick yelled out sending out his Pupitar.

"Miltank use Body Slam," the virtual trainer yelled out.

Miltank came right down on Pupitar with Body Slam, but the Hard Shell Pokemon felt absolutely nothing from the attack as it easily got back up.

"Pupitar use Thrash," Patrick retorted.

Pupitar attacked the virtual Miltank with Thrash, and that was it for the Milk Cow Pokemon as Pupitar took care of Miltank with no problem

"Trainer defeated, you may advance," the sound system said.

Now that Patrick finished Level 3, he was getting closer to the gym leader Dean. Meagan and Katie were also getting past the third level as well.

**Normal Gym-Final Level:**

Patrick entered the final level which was a giant room with nothing but the giant door with the Normal Token symbol on it.(there was no symbol)

Meagan found one thing which was in the room, and that was the key with the Normal Token symbol on it.

Katie picked up the key, and took it over to the door. She felt pretty surprised, and so was the rest of group.

Patrick unlocked the door, and shockingly made it through the final level. That was pretty much it, grab the key in the middle of the room and proceed through the giant door to await the challenge.

Now Patrick, Meagan, and Katie were inside the waiting room getting prepared to face Dean for the Normal Token. Token number eleven was now going to be in their sights for the group.

**Pokemon Update:**

**Patrick Schmidl, Meagan Puente, and Katie Puente are ready to face Dean**


	355. Normal Gym: Patrick VS Dean

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Patrick, Meagan, and Katie were awaiting their challenge against Dean. There were a whole bunch of other Pokemon trainers who also are ready to face the Pretoria's top recording artist.

"Patrick Schmidl, please report to the battlefield," the bodyguard announced.

Patrick was all prepared to head onto the battlefield. He entered the battlefield and saw Dean waiting for his next challenger, and a crowd just going insane. The battle arena looked almost like a normal Pokemon battlefield with bright white walls around the place.

"Nice to see you," Dean replied.

"Hey Dean, I'm ready for our battle," Patrick responded.

"You better be, if you want to go into the Pokemon Grand Prix, you have to get past me," Dean explained.

The stage was set for Patrick as he was ready for his battle. Dean was ready for anybody that came into the battle arena.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the next challenger for the gym leader Dean is Patrick Schmidl," the announcer said.

The referee came out with the wheel, and as usual explained the rules. Patrick gave the wheel a big spin, and the wheel landed on a three. Patrick and Dean were going to battle each other with three Pokemon.

"It will be three Pokemon for the challenger and the gym leader," the announcer replied to everyone.

Patrick was all pumped up for his battle, and Meagan and Katie were cheering him on while watching in the waiting room.

"Welcome to the Normal Gym, in this corner we have the gym leader Dean, and on this side is the challenger Patrick Schmidl. If the challenger beats the gym leader, he will be awarded the Normal Token. Each trainer will get to use three Pokemon, and the last one standing wins. Let the battle begin!" the referee anounced to everyone.

Patrick and Dean were ready to battle, and the two of them each got out their first Pokeball ready to send out their first Pokemon for the battle.

"Okay Octillery, you're up," Patrick yelled out sending out his Octillery.

"Okay Dunsparce, lets rock and roll," Dean shouted sending out a Dunsparce.

Patrick was going to start off with Octillery while Dean began his quest of getting in Patrick's way with Dunsparce. The gym battle was finally under way.

"Octillery, use Water Gun," Patrick yelled out.

Octillery fired off its Water Gun attack right at the Land Snake Pokemon, and then Dean got in on the action to stop that Water Gun.

"Dunsparce, use Defense Curl," Dean retorted.

Dunsparce curled up with Defense Curl to have Octillery's Water Gun do minimal damage. Octillery's Water Gun failed to do anything.

"What, it didn't effect Dunsparce," Patrick questioned.

"Now Dunsparce, use Glare," Dean yelled out.

The Land Snake Pokemon caught Octillery down with a Glare attack that just kept the Jet Pokemon in its place. Octillery was too frightened to move or attack.

"Octillery, are you okay," Patrick shouted.

"Dunsparce use Rollout," Dean commanded.

Dunsparce rolled right at Octillery with Rollout, and Octillery was down and out very quickly which was a concern for Patrick as Dean got an early advantage.

"Octillery is unable to battle, the winner is Dunsparce," the referee shouted.

"Dunsparce has taken down Octillery pretty easy because of the Glare that it gave, and now Patrick is down to just two Pokemon," the announcer explained.

The Jet Pokemon was down and out, and now Patrick was down to just two Pokemon. He was surprised to see how good Dunsparce was, and that he can't let his guard down again.

"Okay Gardevoir, come on out," Patrick shouted sending out his Gardevoir.

The Embrace Pokemon was up against the Land Snake Pokemon, and Patrick needed something to happen in order to win this battle.

"So its going to be Gardevoir, well then Dunsparce use Pursuit," Dean ordered his Dunsparce.

"Gardevoir use Confuse Ray," Patrick retorted.

Gardevoir got Dunsparce in a confused state with Confuse Ray before it could use Pursuit to attack Gardevoir. The Land Snake Pokemon had no idea what to do.

"Dunsparce is confused, and now it has no idea what to do," the announcer shouted.

"Great, now use Psychic," Patrick yelled out.

The Embrace Pokemon unleashed its Psychic attack on Dunsparce, and it was powerful enough to overthrow Dunsparce out of the battle.

"Dunsparce is unable to battle, the winner is Gardevoir," the referee shouted.

"Amazing work by Patrick and Gardevoir as Dunsparce is out of the battle, and now each trainer is knotted at one Pokemon," said the announcer.

Patrick's Gardevoir comes through and takes care of Dunsparce, but Patrick had to beat two more of his Pokemon in order to get the Normal Token. Dean was ready to send out his second Pokemon.

"Nicely done Patrick, your Gardevoir is pretty strong," Dean complemented.

"Why thank you very much, and Dunsparce was a good sport as well," Patrick commented.

"Okay Patrick, now I want you to meet Kangaskhan," Dean shouted sending out a Kangaskhan.

Now Gardevoir was going up against the Parent Pokemon Kangaskhan, and this battle was just getting interesting for everyone.

"Kangaskhan, I can handle that," Patrick said to himself, "Gardevoir use Magical Leaf!"

The Embrace Pokemon started to shoot out colorful leaves at Kangaskhan, but the Parent Pokemon just knocked them all away like they were nothing. This was one tough Kangaskhan.

"Sorry Patrick, but Kangaskhan is too powerful for your Gardevoir to handle," Dean said to Patrick, "Kangaskhan use Mega Punch!"

The Parent Pokemon came at Gardevoir with Mega Punch, and Patrick had little time to react because the attack looked pretty fast.

"Hurry Gardevoir, use Teleport," Patrick retorted.

Gardevoir used Teleport to teleport to another part of the battlefield as Mega Punch failed to do anything.

"Sucker Punch," said Dean.

Kangaskhan used Sucker Punch on Gardevoir, and this time the attack made contact as the Embrace Pokemon was knocked out of the battle.

"Gardevoir is unable to battle, the winner is Kangaskhan," the referee shouted.

"Let me tell you that Dean's Kangaskhan is pretty strong, and how it used Sucker Punch was just amazing," the announcer replied.

A replay was shown of Kangaskhan's Sucker Punch taking out Gardevoir, and that attack was pretty nasty. Now Patrick was down to just one Pokemon, and he decided to put his chances of winning the Normal Token on the Pokemon he was about to send out.

"Kangaskhan is strong, and I don't even know what his last Pokemon is going to be, but I'm going to give you a chance to win this. GO FURRET," Patrick shouted sending out his Furret.

It was the Long Body Pokemon Furret who was going to face off against the Parent Pokemon Kangaskhan in an intense battle.

"So Patrick will use Furret as his last Pokemon, and Dean will stick with Kangaskhan," the announcer said.

"Patrick, its time I ended this. Kangaskhan use Mega Punch," Dean commanded to his Kangaskhan.

"Dodge it," Patrick replied.

Kangaskhan came at Furret with Mega Punch, but it dodged the attack quickly. Now Patrick had to get on offense.

"Okay Furret use Swift," Patrick shouted.

Furret attacked with Swift, but nothing was happening to Kangaskhan as it just felt like nothing to the Parent Pokemon. Furret just stood there trying to make itself feel pretty strong as Kangaskhan was ready to finish off Furret.

"It's time, Kangaskhan use Outrage," Dean yelled out.

The Parent Pokemon prepared to use Outrage on Furret, and then the strength that the Long Body Pokemon was trying to unleash came out in a shining orange beam that struck Kangaskhan.

"What the, what was that," Dean shouted.

"Whoa, Furret," Patrick questioned.

"Kangaskhan is baffled by Furret's Hyper Beam attack, my gosh that is one gifted Furret," the announcer said.

Patrick heard the announcer, it appears Furret has just learned Hyper Beam. The Long Body Pokemon was ready to deliver the final blow as Kangaskhan was badly hurt, and unable to attack.

"Nice work Furret, now use Retaliate," Patrick yelled out.

Furret used Retaliate to pummel Kangaskhan to the ground, and the Parent Pokemon was unable to continue battling.

"Kangaskhan is unable to battle, the winner is Furret," the referee shouted.

"Unbelievable, Patrick's Furret may have made things better for him as Kangaskhan is out of the battle, and Dean is down to his last Pokemon," the announcer shouted.

Dean was impressed with Furret as he got out his final Pokeball. Patrick and Furret still had to face one more Pokemon on Dean's team.

"Patrick, you and Furret have done a great job," Dean replied, "but now you have to face my Smeargle!"

Dean tossed out his Pokeball and coming out was a Smeargle. Furret was now going to have to go up against the Painter Pokemon Smeargle.

"Smeargle, I can handle that," Patrick said to Dean.

"Go ahead, make your move," Dean said to Patrick.

"I will, Furret use Quick Attack," Patrick commanded to his Furret.

Furret was coming up at Smeargle with Quick Attack, and all Dean did was wait for Furret to come closer.

"Smeargle use Sketch," Dean retorted.

Smeargle sketched out Furret's Quick Attack, and then it used Quick Attack on the Long Body Pokemon. Patrick realized what Smeargle's abilites were.

"That's right, Smeargle can sketch out an opponent's attack," Patrick said to himself in grief until something struck his head, "which might help me out."

Patrick had an idea on how he might be able to defeat Smeargle. He thought of the perfect strategy on how to defeat Smeargle thanks to his victory over Kangaskhan.

"Furret, use Hyper Beam," Patrick shouted.

After learning Hyper Beam, Furret tried to use the energy it still had for another Hyper Beam. Dean just stood there and let Furret blast away with that attack, and then the Long Body Pokemon fired.

"Ah Hyper Beam, big mistake. Smeargle use Sketch," Dean ordered his Smeargle.

The Painter Pokemon then got Furret's Hyper Beam attack, and blasted right at Furret. The two attacks were equally strong, but Patrick knew what he was doing.

"Furret, get out of the way," Patrick yelled out.

Everyone was pretty shocked to see Furret avoid Hyper Beam rather than try to attack with its own Hyper Beam.

"For some reason, Patrick has decided to not duel it out with Smeargle with Hyper Beam," the announcer said, "why did Patrick do that?"

"I don't know, but I'll finish it off," Dean shouted, "Smeargle use Hyper Beam once more!"

Patrick smiled as Smeargle used Hyper Beam again, and the Long Body Pokemon got out of the way just in time. Then Smeargle started to get tired which was what Patrick was hoping for.

"Now attack once again," Dean yelled out, "what's going on?"

"My plan worked, I was hoping Smeargle would sketch out Furret's Hyper Beam, and it did. Then using it enough to drain some of its energy, and that lets Smeargle's guard down," Patrick lectured to Dean.

Dean was amazed that Patrick thought of what he was going to do, and now Furret was ready to deliver the final going away present.

"Furret, use Iron Tail," Patrick shouted.

The Long Body Pokemon smashed Smeargle with Iron Tail, and the Painter Pokemon painted it's last portrait in this battle as it was KO'd. The battle was finally over at long last.

"Smeargle is unable to battle, the winner is Furret! The winner of this offical Pokemon gym battle is Patrick Schmidl of Homewood," the referee announced.

"He did it, Patrick did it! He has defeated Dean with the help of a clever strategy, and he is victorious here in the Normal Gym here in Pretoria," the announcer yelled out in excitement.

Patrick ran up to hug his Furret very hard as it helped Patrick prevail against Dean and his Pokemon. Dean was amazed that Patrick pulled off the victory after he put up a tough fight.

"Patrick, I must say that Furret is doing very well," Dean complemented, "what you did with Smeargle and it's ability to sketch, I didn't see that coming."

"Why thank you Dean, Furret just learned Hyper Beam at a pretty good time. I will say that your Pokemon did excellent in the battle," Patrick commented.

"Why thank you Patrick, and you earned this victory," said Dean.

Patrick and Dean shook hands for good sportsmanship as the crowd cheers Patrick on. Then a moment later, the lights dimmed and the spotlight was on the two Pokemon trainers as Patrick was ready to accept his token.

"Patrick Schmidl, you have defeatd me fair and square. Please accept this Normal Token as proof that you have won in this gym," Dean announced as Patrick grabbed the Normal Token.

He looked up at the token and smiled as he was happy to see that he obtained token number eleven. The crowd gave him and Furret a huge ovation.

Meagan and Katie were rooting for Patrick as well, and now they wait for their turn to face Dean. Patrick would love it if the Puente sisters got their tokens too.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Patrick Schmidl defeats Dean for the Normal Token**

**Patrick Schmidl: Furret learns Hyper Beam**


	356. Normal Gym: Meagan VS Dean

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Now that Patrick had beaten Dean for the Normal Token, Meagan and Katie hope to do exactly what Patrick did to win his battle. While the girls were waiting to get inside, they watched more Pokemon trainers go in and face Dean.

"Now we know how tough Dean and his Pokemon are," Meagan said.

"Yeah, do you think we can win," Katie asked.

"Katie, if we can have the exact same mindset as Patrick, then we'll be able to win against Dean," Meagan explained.

"Okay," Katie chimed.

The bodyguard came into the waiting room to announce the next Pokemon trainer to go inside and face Dean. The name that was called was Meagan's as she got ready to enter the battle arena.

"Go get'em sis," Katie called out.

"I will," Meagan replied.

She made her way to the battlefield seeing Dean once again. Dean was pretty happy to see Meagan again, but this time in a Pokemon battle in front of all of the people who were watching.

"Meagan, I can't believe you made it," said Dean.

"Hey Dean, I'm ready for a battle," Meagan replied.

"Okay, just remember that I won't be going easy on you," Dean told Meagan.

"That's good, because I need a challenge," Meagan responded.

The two were getting ready to face off as the gym battle between Meagan and Dean was about to begin. The crowd was in it, and the stage was set.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the next challenger for the gym leader Dean is Meagan Puente," the announcer said.

The referee came out with the wheel, and as usual explained the rules. Meagan gave the wheel a nice big spin, and the wheel would land on two. The battle was two Pokemon each for Meagan and Dean.

"It will be two Pokemon for the challenger and the gym leader," the announcer announced.

Meagan was ready to face Dean, and Dean had some confidence not just in himself, but Meagan as well that she will put up a fight.

"Welcome to the Normal Gym, in this corner we have the gym leader Dean, and on this side is the challenger Meagan Puente. If the challenger beats the gym leader, she will be awarded the Normal Token. Each trainer will get to use two Pokemon, and the last one standing wins. Let the battle begin!" the referee anounced to everyone.

And now Meagan and Dean were ready to square off, as the battle for the Normal Token was about to begin.

"Let's go Azumarill," Meagan shouted sending out her Azumarill.

"Alright then, come on out Smeargle," Dean yelled out sending out his Smeargle.

"So the challenger Meagan will be using Azumarill while the gym leader Dean will be using Smeargle. Let's see how this unfolds," the announcer said.

Azumarill and Smeargle were both ready to engage in combat. Meagan ended up delivering the first move.

"Alright Azumarill, attack Smeargle with Water Gun," Meagan yelled out.

Azumarill came right out of the gates by attacking Smeargle with Water Gun, and the Painter Pokemon prepared to sketch out Azumarill's attack. Then Smeargle attacked Azumarill with Water Gun causing the two attacks to be evened out.

"Good job using Sketch Smeargle," Dean yelled out to his Smeargle, "now use Water Gun again!"

"Azumarill use Rollout," Meagan retorted.

Smeargle shot water out of its mouth for another Water Gun attack, but Azumarill shielded itself from Water Gun with Rollout. Then the Aqua Rabbit Pokemon rolled over to Smeargle and smashed it with its Rollout attack.

"Nice thinking by Meagan to have Azumarill block Water Gun with Rollout, and then come right at Smeargle for the hit. That is great thinking offensively and defensively for Meagan and Azumarill," the announcer stated.

"Good job Azumarill, now it's time to use Double-Edge," Meagan commanded to her Azumarill.

Azumarill didn't know Double-Edge, but Meagan decided to give it a try anyway. Azumarill tried to use Double-Edge, and it actually worked for the Aqua Rabbit Pokemon as Smeargle was knocked out.

"Smeargle is unable to battle, the winner is Azumarill," the referee shouted.

"Well done by Meagan, she and her Azumarill worked together to take down Smeargle! Now Dean is down to one Pokemon, and if Meagan can beat his next Pokemon, she will win the battle," the announcer explained.

Meagan was all preped up and so was Azumarill. Dean called back Smeargle and took out another Pokeball. He had one Pokemon left, and he was hoping that his next Pokemon can defeat Azumarill and Meagan's next Pokemon.

"Indeed Meagan, your Azumarill showed some remarkable progress," Dean explained, "but is it tough enough to handle Kangaskhan!"

Dean threw his Pokeball in the air, and called out his Kangaskhan. The Parent Pokemon was now going to battle against the Aqua Rabbit Pokemon.

"Kangaskhan use Mega Punch," Dean shouted.

"Azumarill use Aqua Tail," Meagan yelled out.

Kangaskhan and Azumarill each met each other with their attacks. Kangaskhan used Mega Punch and Azumarill used Aqua Tail. Both attacks seemed pretty even as they both made impact, and then both Pokemon backed down after an explosion was made from the two attacks.

"Impressive Meagan, but this will end! Kangaskhan use Outrage," Dean shouted to his Kangaskhan.

The Parent Pokemon charged at Azumarill as it was getting up from the impact of the two attacks, but it was too late. Azumarill was bashed by Kangskhan's Outrage attack, and the Aqua Rabbit Pokemon had nothing left in the tank.

"Azumarill is unable to battle, the winner is Kangaskhan," the referee shouted.

"Whoa, what a hit by Kangaskhan," the announcer replied.

A replay was shown on TV as Meagan called back her Azumarill. Now Meagan only had one Pokemon left that could beat Kangaskhan, and the question was what Pokemon was she going to use.

"Good job Dean, I like how strong Kangaskhan is. This makes it a challenge for me," Meagan replied.

"Thanks Meagan, but I'm ready to meet your next Pokemon," Dean responded.

Meagan took out her Pokeball, and felt like she was ready to send it out. It was all up to Meagan's last Pokemon.

"Okay, its Normal Pokemon against Normal Pokemon! GO URSARING," Meagan yelled out sending out her Ursaring.

Meagan was going to have the Hibernator Pokemon Ursaring fight against Dean's Kangaskhan. It was one powerful Kangashkhan, and it almsot ended Patrick's bid for a Normal Token when he battled, so Meagan had to be careful.

"Lets continue our battle, Kangaskhan use Sucker Punch," Dean commanded.

The Parent Pokemon charged at Ursaring with Sucker Punch, and it knocked Ursaring down on the ground. The Hibernator Pokemon found the strength to get up as it wasn't going down so easily.

"Are you okay Ursaring," Meagan asked Ursaring.

Ursaring gave a nod yes meaning that the Hibernator Pokemon was okay to battle, and then it had an angry sight on Kangaskhan.

"Now Ursaring, use Superpower," Meagan ordered.

"Kangaskhan use Outrage," Dean shouted.

Ursaring and Kangaskhan were both charging at each other with their attacks. Ursaring was ready to crush Kangaskhan with Superpower while Kangaskhan was going to clobber Ursaing with Outrage. When the two Pokemon collided, it was Ursaring who struck first stopping Kangaskhan's attack.

"No Kangaskhan," Dean cried out.

Kangaskhan was knocked down to its knees as Ursaring's attack was able to stop Kangaskhan from attacking.

"It looks like Ursaring barrels down Kangaskhan with Superpower, and it doesn't look like Kangaskhan is getting up anytime soon," the announcer shouted.

"Yes, now Ursaring use Slash," Meagan yelled out.

Ursaring gave the final blow to Kangaskhan, a Slash attack that sent the Parent Pokemon to the wall and knocking it out at the same time. Meagan has won the battle, and the token.

"Kangaskhan is unable to battle, the winner is Ursaring! The winner of this offical Pokemon gym battle is Meagan Puente of Homewood," the referee announced.

"The battle is over, Meagan Puente has defeated Dean! What teamwork by Meagan and Ursaring to beat Kangaskhan as Meagan is victorious today," the announcer yelled out.

Meagan ran up to Ursaring and gave the Hibernator Pokemon a big hug for helping her win her battle against Dean.

"Ursaring you were awesome," Meagan replied.

"Meagan, I can't say how happy I am for losing to you," Dean said, "you won because you and your Pokemon worked as a team, the same way me and my Pokemon were battling you."

"Why thank you Dean, I'm so relieved that I won," Meagan said.

"Indeed Meagan, indeed," Dean replied.

The crowd was cheering both Pokemon trainers as they both put up a good fight, but it was Meagan who was victorious. Now it was time for the ceremony where the challenger who defeated the gym leader gets the respective token.

"Meagan Puente, for your victory you will recieve the Normal Token," Dean announced as he gave Meagan the Normal Token.

Meagan was very happy to have the Normal Token in her hands as she got one step closer to the Pokemon Grand Prix. The crowd cheered her on, and Meagan was very happy with herself.

Now both Patrick and Meagan have Normal Tokens, and only Katie remains to join them in getting a token. Her battle was coming up soon.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Meagan Puente defeats Dean for the Normal Token**

**Meagan Puente: Azumarill learns Double-Edge**


	357. Normal Gym: Katie VS Dean

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Patrick and Meagan both have defeated Dean for the Normal Token, and now Katie's turn was going to come up any moment. After watching other Pokemon trainers battle, the bodyguard finally called her name.

"Katie Puente, please report to the battlefield," the bodyguard shouted.

Katie was so excited as she made her way to the Normal Gym battle arena where Dean was waiting for her. Katie was all excited to fight, after all that has happened with battling Darkdust, and her Pokemon evolving.

"Meagan's sister Katie, how nice of is to see you," Dean responded.

"Hello there Dean, I'm ready for my battle," Katie replied.

"Same here, just remember that it won't be easy winning," Dean replied.

"I know, I've come a long way to get into the Pokemon Grand Prix, and I won't back down," said Katie.

The crowd was already to see the next battle unfold as Katie and Dean were now going to take each other on.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the next challenger for the gym leader Dean is Meagan Puente," the announcer said.

The referee came out with the wheel, and as usual explained the rules. Katie grabbed the wheel, and gave it a huge spin. The wheel's results were times two which meant Katie and Dean were going to go at it in a double battle.

"It will be a double battle for the challenger and the gym leader," the announcer announced.

After watching her sister win, Katie was all prepared for anything that Dean was going to send her way. She knew that this was not going to be a walk in the park after watching Patrick and Meagan battle.

"Welcome to the Normal Gym, in this corner we have the gym leader Dean, and on this side is the challenger Katie Puente. If the challenger beats the gym leader, she will be awarded the Normal Token. This will be a Pokemon double battle, so each trainer will send out two Pokemon at a time. When both Pokemon can't continue for one trainer, then the last trainer standing will win. Let the battle begin!" the referee anounced to everyone.

Katie and Dean each got out two Pokeballs as they were ready to duel in a Pokemon double battle.

"My two Pokemon will be Dunsparce and Smeargle," Dean shouted out sending out his Dunsparce and Smeargle.

"Okay then, its Sealeo and Persian time," Katie yelled out bringing out her Sealeo and Persian.

"The gym leader Dean will be using Dunsparce and Smeargle, and the challenger Katie is going with Sealeo and Persian. Only time will tell how this battle will stand out," the announcer said.

So Katie was going to use her Sealeo and Persian to battle Dean's Dunsparce and Smeargle. The four Pokemon were ready to engage in combat.

"Persian, use Screech! Sealeo, use Powder Snow," Katie yelled out to her Persian and Sealeo.

Persian used its Screech to deafen Dunsparce and Smeargle while Sealeo attacked the two Pokemon with Powder Snow. As Dunsparce and Smeargle couldn't move because of the loud sound, the two were struck pretty well with Powder Snow and felt cold.

"Dunsparce, Smeargle, are you two okay," Dean called out to his Dunsparce and Smeargle.

"Dunsparce and Smeargle are shivering from the effects of Powder Snow, but it was stunned by the loud sound waves of Persian's Screech," the announcer explained.

Dunsparce and Smeargle shook off the effects of Powder Snow, and got their heads back into the game after Persian and Sealeo got them.

"Okay Dunsparce, use Dig," Dean yelled out.

The Land Snake Pokemon started to burrow underground with dig, and Persian and Sealeo had no ide where it went. So the two decided to go after Smeargle.

"Okay, I better go after Smeargle. Sealeo use Ice Ball," Katie commanded.

The Ball Roll Pokemon charged up an Ice Ball attack and fired it right at Smeargle. Dean was ready to have Smeargle sketch out that attack.

"Smeargle, use Sketch," Dean retorted.

Smeargle sketched out Sealeo's Ice Ball, and then it fired off another Ice Ball right at Sealeo's Ice Ball. The two attacks canceled each other out, and then Dunsparce came out of the ground to attack Persian with Dig.

"Persian," Katie cried.

"Well done Dunsparce, now use Rollout," Dean shouted.

Persian was struggling to get up, and then Dunsparce started to roll around with Rollout causing the Classy Cat Pokemon to run around avoiding getting hit.

"And now Dunsparce is coming after Persian with Rollout, and what will Sealeo and Smeargle do," the announcer questioned.

"Sealeo use Ice Ball once again," Katie yelled out.

"Smeargle, you also use Ice Ball," Dean commanded to his Smeargle.

The two Pokemon attacked once again with Ice Ball, and both of them canceled each other out. Then the two tried again using Ice Ball, and the same results came. The attacks were too equal and then Katie thought of something.

"I got an idea," Katie sneered, "Sealeo use Ice Ball once more!"

"Come on Katie, you know its not going to work," Dean shouted, "Smeargle, Ice Ball once again!"

While Sealeo and Smeargle prepared to use Ice Ball, Katie tried to get Persian to help out. It continued to run from Dunsparce, which gave Katie a clever idea while the two Pokemon prepared Ice Ball again.

"Persian, jump over Smeargle and stop," Katie shouted.

Persian managed to jump over Smeargle and land right between the Ball Roll Pokemon and the Painter Pokemon. The Land Snake Pokemon couldn't stop as it knocked Smeargle over, but successfully crashed into Persian. The Ice Ball Smeargle was prepared got shot, and Sealeo shot it's Ice Ball too, but they were too equal as expected.

"Good job Persian, taking one for the team," Katie said to her Persian.

The Classy Cat Pokemon was going to do anything to help Katie win, even having to be caught between Smeargle and Dunsparce. Katie didn't want Persian to be trapped, but she wanted to win.

"What's that Persian," Katie heard from Persian's cry.

Persian had a hard time getting out of the pile, and was roaring to Katie to have Sealeo attack. Persian wanted Katie to win, and Persian was trying to tell Katie to just let it get hit.

"No Persian, that's wrong! I won't do it," Katie cried out.

"What's going on Katie, you got a chance to win," Dean shouted.

"Dean, Persian is telling me to attack, but I don't want to do it because it's just too cruel," Katie explained.

Dean was smiling at Katie looking at a chance for her to win, because his Pokemon were having a hard time getting up. Persian couldn't get out, and Katie didn't want Sealeo to attack, because it would also involve hurting Persian.

"I won't do it," Katie shouted, "I don't care if I can win, I won't do it!"

Persian then found the strength to get out of the Pokemon pile with Dunsparce and Smeargle just about to get up. Katie was happy to see that Persian was out, and now she can attack.

"Persian, you're out! Which means I can attack," Katie yelled out, "Sealeo use Ice Beam!"

Sealeo attacked Smeargle and Dunsparce with Ice Beam, and the two Pokemon were frozen solid like a popsicle.

"Now finish them off with Body Slam," Katie ordered to her Sealeo.

The Ball Roll Pokemon pounded the two Pokemon with Body Slam, and that knocks both Dunsparce and Smeargle out of the competition and victory belonged to Katie.

"Dunsparce and Smeargle are both unable to battle, the winners are Sealeo and Persian! The winner of this offical Pokemon gym battle is Katie Puente of Homewood," the referee announced.

"She did it, Katie Puente did it! With her Persian in danger, Katie didn't want to attack with Persian caught in danger. Persian however found the strength to get out and Sealeo got the job done. Katie wanted to win, but she valued her Pokemon even more which makes a true winner," the announcer explained.

"Persian, I was worried about you," Katie said giving Persian a big hug.

"Katie, you did the right thing, you put your Pokemon first and not the battle," Dean replied.

"Persian wanted me to do that, but I just didn't want it to be hurt," Katie explained.

"I know, and if you did attack, I would not even be giving you the token. I actually tested you, and you passed. The best trainers don't just win battles, but don't make orders that can knock out their own Pokemon unless they use an attack that takes itself out," Dean lectured.

"So I deserve the token," Katie responded.

"Yes you do, if you had Persian be part of that Ice Beam, you would've been disqualified. We care about Pokemon, and you do too which makes a true champion," Dean explained.

Katie was so happy that she won, and that knew what she did was right. It taught a lesson to a whole bunch of Pokemon trainers around the world as Katie was ready to recieve her Normal Token.

"Katie Puente, for not only defeating me, but teaching everyone a valuable lesson that Pokemon should always come first, accept this Normal Token," Dean announced.

Katie was so happy to have the Normal Token in her hands, and Sealeo and Persian were pretty happy for Katie as well.

Katie made her way outside to meet with Patrick and Meagan. Katie showed the two her Normal Token that Patrick and Meagan both got too.

"Very nice Katie," Patrick replied.

"Thanks," Katie responded.

"So now what are we going to do," Patrick asked.

"Huh, were going to the next gym of course," Meagan replied.

"No, I mean are you going to stay here with Dean and the others," Patrick asked.

"Actually Patrick, I haven't thought about it. I want to go into the Pokemon Grand Prix, but I also like working with my singing talent," Meagan explained, "I don't know really what I want to do."

After hearing about Meagan's work with Dean and the band, Meagan might have to make a choice between the Pokemon Grand Prix or the music industry. It was going to be tough for her.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Katie Puente defeats Dean for the Normal Token**


	358. Flying Gym: Meagan's Choice

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

The group had their Pokemon at the Pokemon Center after winning the battle against Dean. There was still one thing that ran through Meagan's mind, and that was if she was going to continue traveling with Patrick and Katie.

After her performance with the band, Meagan wasn't sure if she wanted to stay around and help Dean.

"I wonder how Meagan is doing," Katie asked.

"I don't know, I'll check," Patrick answered.

Patrick went into the group's dorm where Meagan just blankly stared out a window seeing a few bird Pokemon fly by. He wanted to make sure Meagan was okay.

"Meagan, are you alright," Patrick asked.

"I'm not sure if I should follow the Pokemon Grand Prix or follow the path to music," Meagan said, "which one do you think I should choose?"

"I don't know, its your choice and not mine," Patrick answered.

Meagan felt pretty bummed out trying to make a choice. She didn't know what to do in terms of where to go.

Dean came into the Pokemon Center which stunned the group wondering why was he in here when there were gym battle.

"Dean, what are you doing here," Meagan asked.

"I came to get my Pokemon back, and wonder if you wanted to join me, Marcus, and Guy in our band," Dean explained, "I thought of the perfect name for the band, the Jiggle Le Puffs."

"Jiggle Le Puffs," Katie questioned.

"Yes, since we have a Jigglypuff and I want our songs to be based off of Pokemon, I thought that could go as the perfect name," Dean explained.

"I don't know yet if I should join," Meagan moaned.

"Take some time to think it through," Dean replied.

Meagan walked outside trying to think of what could be best. Dean then turned to Patrick and Katie to talk to them.

"So Dean, that was some pretty good battling yesterday," Patrick complemented.

"Why thank you Patrick, and the same goes for Katie who made that wise decision of not having Persian going down with my Pokemon," Dean commented.

"Thank you very much, it was a tough decision, but if Persian didn't get out then I would of backed down," Katie explained.

"Smart thinking Katie, you must learn a lot from Meagan's sister," Dean replied.

"Well, she does learn a lot from Patrick so it seems we both learn from Patrick," Katie told Dean.

The converstation continued to go on, and all they were talking about is Pokemon. Then Katie started to feel kind of down, and Meagan overheard her.

"I'm just afraid that if I lose Meagan, I don't know if I can continue onward," Katie said, "and though she and Patrick are just friends now, I still believe it could effect him, because he sees her as a good friend."

Meagan was feeling pretty disappointed hearing the conversation between Dean, Patrick, and Katie. Meagan now started to think of what was the best option for her in the path that she was going to walk down. Meagan then walked back into the Pokemon Center feeling down and giving Katie a big hug.

"Katie, I don't want you to be alone," Meagan said crying on Katie.

"Sis, are you saying you want to stay," Katie asked.

"I think it's best that I stay with you, I'm sorry Dean but I can't leave my sister," Meagan said, "we started this journey together and we will end it together."

"Meagan, just like Katie in her battle against me, you have made the right choice," Dean commented, "you were chasing after the Pokemon Grand Prix, and that's what you need to continue doing."

"Thank you Dean," Meagan said feeling choked up.

"What about the band," Patrick asked.

"If Meagan ever wants to come back, she can come back," Dean told everyone.

"Okay, I'm sure Guy and Marcus can continue on without me," Meagan said.

"They probably can, but we do need a singer and as I said, come back if you change your mind," Dean mentioned.

So Meagan chose to stay with Patrick and Katie, and now the group is ready to make way to continue their Pokemon journey. They still had no idea where they were going to go.

"I guess we better get going to...where's the closest gym," Patrick asked.

"Sydney, there you will find the Flying Gym," Dean answered.

Patrick just stood there in silence when he heard the words, Flying Gym. Patrick found out that he was now going to encounter his dad once again, that is if he was there running the gym.

"Awesome, we get to see Patrick's dad," Meagan replied.

"I know, this is one challenge I must face to get into the Pokemon Grand Prix," Patrick told Meagan.

"You managed to beat your mom, so you can try to beat your dad too," Katie replied.

"Katie, have you heard the story that my dad almost defeated the Unknown Champion in the Pokemon Grand Prix a long time ago," said Patrick.

"Oh yeah," Katie replied.

"Yes, this isn't going to be easy," Patrick told everyone.

The group was already to get on the move as Dean was ready to walk off and do his duties at the Normal Gym. Dean waived goodbye to the group, and the group did the same to Dean.

"See ya later everyone, and Meagan remember what I told you if you ever want to come back," Dean shouted.

"I will Dean, thank you," Meagan shouted.

The group left the city of Pretoria and now were ready to begin their journey to the city of Sydney where they seek the gym of Patrick's Dad, the Flying Gym.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Meagan Puente declines the offer of staying with Dean**


	359. Flying Gym: Tonkel Showdown Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Out in the middle of nowhere were CJ and Heather Kurowski along with Mark and Jake Tonkel. The four Pokemon trainers have horribly fell behind after the incident with Darkdust in which they kidnapped them.

Now the Pokemon trainers are back in action as they were in the middle of battling a couple of Pokemon trainers.

"Forretress use Take Down," the trainer yelled out.

"Attack head on with Water Pulse," Mark yelled out.

Forretress was coming down with Take Down, but Wartotle washed it away with Water Pulse. Forretress was knocked backwards, and the battle continued.

"Okay Forretress, Explosion," the trainer shouted.

"Wartotle, Protect," Mark retorted.

Forretress used Explosion to destroy itself, but take Wartotle along with it. The Turtle Pokemon however used Protect to shield itself from Explosion, and only Forretress ended up going down.

"Forretress is unable to battle, the winner is Wartotle! The winner of this Pokemon battle is Mark Tonkel," Jake announced as he was the referee.

The trainer called back Forretress, and congratulated Mark on his job well done before the trainer departed.

"Excellent work Mark," CJ replied.

"Thanks, we got a lot of catching up to do because of that no good Darkdust," said Mark.

"Well the question is who is going to battle next," Heather questioned.

"How about we have Pokemon battles against each other like we did before those maniacs from Darkdust captured us," Jake suggested.

"That sounds like a great idea, so who will go first," CJ asked.

The four Pokemon trainers were deciding on who was going to battle each other first. Was it going to be the Tonkels or the Kurowskis who went up against each other in a Pokemon battle.

"How about me and Jake," Mark suggested.

"Okay, and then me and CJ can go next," Heather replied.

"Good idea, and how many Pokemon will it be," Jake asked.

"All six Pokemon for each of you," CJ answered.

"Sounds like a plan," Mark and Jake both said at the same time.

Mark and Jake were going to battle each other once again, but everytime they battled they wind up getting into a draw or tie. Maybe the result were going to be different as the Tonkel twins each took seperate sides, and Heather was the referee of their battle.

"This Pokemon battle between Mark Tonkel and Jake Tonkel will now begin! Each trainer can use all six Pokemon! Now let the battle begin," Heather announced.

Mark and Jake each took out a Pokeball as the two were ready to duel each other in a Pokemon battle once again.

"For my first Pokemon, I choose Flareon," Mark yells out bringing out a Flareon.

"Then I choose Leafeon," Jake shouted sending out a Leafeon.

Mark and Jake's Eevees both evolved during the time from after escaping from Darkdust's prison, and now. Mark chose to have his Eevee evolve into a Flareon while Jake chose to have his Eevee become a Leafeon. Now the two are going to see how strong their Pokemon were.

"Okay Flareon, lets go after Leafeon with a Tackle attack," Mark yelled out.

"Same here, Leafeon use Tackle," Jake shouted out.

The Flame Pokemon and the Verdant Pokemon both came at each other with Tackle, and both of them seemed pretty even. The Tonkel twins not only fight alike, but have always trained alike.

"Okay then, Leafeon use Swords Dance," Jake commanded to his Leafeon.

Leafeon started to summon some swords to up his attack as Leafeon used its Swords Dance to gain power.

"I'll attack right now, Flareon use Ember," Mark ordered his Flareon.

Flareon came at Leafeon with an Ember attack, but Leafeon was able to evade the attack as Flareon ended up not hitting its target.

"Quick Attack," both Mark and Jake shouted in union to their Pokemon.

Flareon and Leafeon both charged at each other with Quick Attack, and both Pokemon ended up getting pushed backwards.

"Not bad Mark," Jake commented.

"Why thank you Jake," Mark replied, "Flareon use Fire Spin!"

The Flame Pokemon attacked Leafeon with Fire Spin, and it was a direct hit as Leafeon was starting to feel the burn effects from Flareon's attack. The Verdant Pokemon was ready to fire off a counter attack.

"Okay Leafeon, use Synthesis," Jake ordered.

Leafeon used Synthesis to heal itself from the damage of Flareon's Fire Spin. Then it was ready to strike back at the Flame Pokemon.

"Now use Razor Leaf," Jake commanded.

After healing itself, Leafeon attacked right back at Flareon with Razor Leaf. There was very little effect however on Flareon as it was a fire type Pokemon and Razor Leaf was a grass attack.

"Sorry Mark, but I tend to do things my way. Flareon use Fire Fang," Mark commanded to his Flareon.

The Flame Pokemon attacked Leafeon with Fire Fang, and it did some excessive damage to the Verdant Pokemon. Flareon looked like to be in control, but then Leafeon started to step up.

"Leafeon use Magical Leaf," Jake yelled out.

Leafeon came right back dealing some big time damage to Flareon with Magical Leaf, and then Flareon was ready to strike back.

"Enough of this, Flareon use Lava Plume," Mark shouted.

"Dodge it," Jake retorted.

The Flame Pokemon erupted with Lava Plume coming out of its mouth, but Leafeon was able to get out of the way to not take any damage. The two Pokemon were ready to attack once again.

"Flareon, Fire Blast," Mark yelled out.

"Leafeon, Leaf Blade," Jake shouted.

Flareon unleashed Fire Blast right at Leafeon while it came to attack Flareon with Leaf Blade. Both attacks were a hit as Leafeon jumped into Flareon's attack while using its own, and both Pokemon were unable to battle.

"Both Flareon and Leafeon are unable to battle," Heather shouted.

The two twins were even once again as their first Pokemon were knocked out at the same time. They were sick of this deadlock, and wanted a winner for once. Mark and Jake each took out their second Pokemon.

"For my second Pokemon, I choose Plusle," Mark yelled out sending out his Plusle.

"Then for my second Pokemon, I choose Minun," Jake shouted bring out his Minun.

Mark was going with Plusle, and Jake was going with Minun. The only difference with Mark and Jake is what Pokemon the two both have as they continue the fight.

"Plusle," Mark shouted.

"Minun," Jake shouted.

"Use Spark," both of them yelled out at the same time.

Both Plusle and Minun attacked each other with Spark, and neither of the two Cheering Pokemon felt anything. Either they weren't strong enough, or their defense is pretty good.

"So what can it take to get that Plusle," Jake questioned himself.

"How can I get Minun," Mark said to himself.

After the two were thinking of how they were going to attack, they finally began to attack once again with a different strategy.

"Charge and then Thunderbolt," Mark and Jake both shouted in union.

"Wow, these two just think alike too much," CJ said to himself watching the battle.

Plusle and Minun both used Charge to gather electricity, and then came right at each other with Thunderbolt which zapped both Pokemon out of the battle.

"Both Plusle and Minun are unable to battle," Heather shouted.

Even Plusle and Minun were too equally good, and both Mark and Jake had four Pokemon left. The two Tonkel twins hoped that they can break the tie for once.

"I will admit, you are doing good," Mark commented.

"Same to you," Jake replied, "but enough talk, lets get out third Pokemon out."

Mark and Jake each took out their third Pokemon, and they were still hoping to break the tie. They were ready to send their Pokemon out to battle.

"Now I choose Hitmonlee," Mark yelled out sending out his Hitmonlee.

"Then I choose Hitmonchan," Jake shouted bringing out hit Hitmonchan.

It was the Kicking Pokemon Hitmonlee against the Punching Pokemon Hitmonchan, and everyone was hoping that something good happens soon to make the battle intersting as in someone beats the other, and not beat each other.

"I won't take this anymore, Hitmonlee use Mind Reader," Mark told his Hitmonlee.

"Hitmonchan, use Agility to boost your speed," Jake said to his Hitmonchan.

Hitmonlee concentrated on Hitmonchan as it was usning Mind Reader, and Hitmonchan was increasing its speed with Agility. Now both Pokemon were ready to rumble.

"Hitmonlee use Blaze Kick," Mark yelled out.

"Hitmonchan use Fire Punch," Jake retorted.

Hitmonlee charged its foot with Blaze Kick while Hitmonchan was prepared to burn the living daylights out of Hitmonlee with Fire Punch. Both of the attacks collided and created a firey explosion which caused both the Kicking Pokemon and the Punching Pokemon to get the KO.

"Both Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan are unable to battle," Heather announced.

It was really starting to bother the Tonkel Twins that neither of them are getting an edge. They still had three Pokemon left, and so far Mark and Jake keep knocking each other's Pokemon out at the same time, so they hoped that it would change.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Mark Tonkel: Eevee evolved into Flareon**

**Jake Tonkel: Eevee evolved into Leafeon**


	360. Flying Gym: Tonkel Showdown Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Mark and Jake were still going at it with each other in a six on six Pokemon battle. After three of their Pokemon got knocked out at the same time, the two were hoping for something else to happen.

"Come on Jake, lets see if we can get a winner," Mark yelled out.

"As long as that winner is me," Jake shouted.

The two of them each took out their fourth Pokeball as the battle between the Tonkel twins continued.

"Lets go Gallade," Mark yelled out sending out a Gallade.

"Okay Quagsire, come on out," Jake shouted bringing out his Quagsire.

Along with his Eevee, Mark brought a Dawn Stone from a town that they visited and used it on Kirlia to make it evolve into a Gallade which meant his Kirlia was Male. Jake was going to battle with Quagsire, and both brothers hoped to win.

"Gallade use Double Team," Mark shouted.

Gallade use Double Team to make multiple images of itself, while Quagsire was awaiting an order from Jake.

"Quagsire, use Water Gun on all of them until you hit the real one," Jake commanded to his Quagsire.

Quagsire opened its mouth, and blasted out its Water Gun attack at all of the Gallades until hitting the real one. The Blade Pokemon guarded itself from Water Gun pretty well, and then it was ready for a counter attack.

"Alright Gallade, use Confusion," Mark yelled out.

Gallade caught the Water Fish Pokemon with a Confusion attack, and Quagsire was struggling to escape from Gallade's clutches. Then Gallade let Quagsire drop to the ground, but the Water Fish Pokemon managed to get up.

"Alright Quagsire, lets use Aqua Tail," Jake shouted.

"Gallade, use your Psycho Cut," Mark yelled out.

Quagsire and Gallade both came at each other with their attacks. Quagsire used Aqua Tail and Gallade used Psycho Cut, and the two attacks were equally strong that did damage to both the Blade Pokemon and the Water Fish Pokemon. Both of them were defeated.

"Both Gallade and Quagsire are unable to battle," Heather shouted.

It happened again, their Pokemon were taken down at the same time. Now both Mark and Jake were down to just two Pokemon, and the two got out their next Pokemon.

"Alright Jake, maybe I'll have luck if I use Gabite," Mark shouted bringing out his Gabite.

"In that case, I choose Shelgon," Jake yelled out sending out a Shelgon.

Mark was going to use his Gabite while Jake was going to use Shelgon. The Endurance Pokemon Shelgon was orginally Jake's Bagon, but then it evolved during the period of after the prison debacle.

"Come on Gabite, win this for me," Mark said to his Gabite.

"Shelgon, you can do it," Jake replied to his Shelgon.

The Cave Pokemon and the Endurance Pokemon were ready to square off in the Tonkel twins intense Pokemon battle that kept falling in ties and draws.

"Okay Gabite, use Dig," Mark yelled out.

Gabite burrowed underground while Shelgon had no idea where the Cave Pokemon was. Jake thought that his best option was for Shelgon to attack from where Gabite dug its hole.

"Shelgon use Dragonbreath," Jake commanded.

The Endurance Pokemon unleashed its Dragonbreath into the hole which caused Gabite to burst out in an explosion. Gabite was not really pleased with Shelgon, and the two were locked in together.

"Gabite, hang in there. Use Dual Chop," Mark shouted.

"Shelgon use Twister," Jake retorted.

Gabite was coming at Shelgon with Dual Chop, but Shelgon managed to use enough energy to create a Twister. The Twister was unleashed right when Gabite used its Dual Chop which got Shelgon to fall down, causing both Pokemon to be in the Twister.

"Gabite," Mark cried out.

"Shelgon," Jake cried out.

The Twister attack finally stopped, and both Shelgon and Gabite came down. Both of the Pokemon were knocked out, and that was another tie.

"Both Gabite and Shelgon are unable to battle," Heather shouted.

It was a shame that both of their dragon Pokemon were taken down by each other, and now Mark and Jake were down to their last Pokemon. The two did not want this battle ending in a tie like all of the other battles, they want to see a winner for once.

"Okay Jake, were too evenly matched," Mark confessed.

"I know, and I bet our last Pokemon will take out each other too," Jake commented.

"It might be the fact that were twins, and we are equally good," Mark suggested.

"Maybe so, but maybe the tide will turn for one of us. Maybe someone will get the win for once," Jake explained.

Mark respected the words of wisdom from his brother as they both took out their last Pokemon. The final Pokemon they were going to use was going to be their starter Pokemon, and this was going to determine if there will be a winner, and if so who will it be.

"You might be right Jake, and lets hope it happens now. Go Wartotle," Mark shouted bringing out his Wartotle.

"Lets get down to business bro, lets get movin Monferno," Jake yelled out sending out his Monferno.

The final matchup in this six on six Pokemon battle was Mark's Wartotle and Jake's Monferno. This was it between the Tonkel twins.

"Okay Monferno, attack Wartotle with Mach Punch," Jake commanded to his Monferno.

The Playful Pokemon came at Wartotle with Mach Punch, and it knocked the daylights out with a strong fast punch. Wartotle was spinning around in its shell after taking that blow.

"Nice work, now use Flame Wheel," Jake yelled out.

"Wartotle, come on out and use Water Gun," Mark retorted.

Just as Monferno was using Flame Wheel, Wartotle shot out a Water Gun attack right at Monferno causing the Flame Wheel to be weakened. The attack hits Wartotle, but it wasn't strong enough not only becasue of Wartotle's Water Gun, but the fact it was a fire attack and Wartotle was a water Pokemon.

"Grrr, Monferno use Fire Punch," Jake shouted.

"Wartole I got an idea, use Withdraw," Mark told his Wartotle.

Wartotle went into its shell with Withdraw, and Monferno delivered a powerful Fire Punch at Wartotle's shell which caused Wartotle to get knocked into a tree, and then rickashay right back at Monferno. The Playful Pokemon got shell shocked, literally as it took a blow from Wartotle's shell.

"Monferno," Jake called out.

"Yes, now use Water Pulse," Mark ordered his Wartotle.

The Turtle Pokemon used Water Pulse to wash out Monferno, and it ended up working out for Wartotle. Monferno was done for, and the battle was over.

"Monferno is unable to battle, the winner is Wartotle. I can't believe I'm saying this, but Mark happens to be the winner," Heather said in shock.

No one could believe it, the tie actually got broken by Mark as he won the battle against his brother Jake. Mark was pretty happy for himself defeating his brother's Monferno with his Wartotle.

"I can't believe I won," Mark said in shock.

"I know, I can't believe someone actually won this battle," Jake replied.

CJ was amazed that Mark actually overpowered his brother for once, but the two did put up a good battle.

"Way to go Mark, and maybe next time Jake will get his revenge," CJ jokingly said.

"Might be true CJ," Jake replied.

"Well enough of this, we have another battle coming up," Heather mentioned.

"Another battle," Mark questioned.

"Yes, me and CJ using six Pokemon," Heather explained.

"Oh yeah, let me be the referee for this battle," Jake said taking the position of the referee.

Right after Mark was a winner against Jake, now they had to endure having to see CJ and Heather face off in a Pokemon battle. The question was can CJ and Heather make an interesting battle just like Mark and Jake did.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Mark Tonkel defeats Jake Tonkel in a Pokemon battle**

**Mark Tonkel: Kirlia evolved into Gallade**

**Jake Tonkel: Bagon evolved into Shelgon**


	361. Flying Gym: Kurowski Showdown Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

CJ and Heather were each on seperate sides with Jake being the referee. After a nice victory over his brother, Mark rewarded himself by just watching the two battle it out in a six on six battle.

"This Pokemon battle between CJ and Heather Kurowski will now begin! Each trainer is allowed to use all six Pokemon in this battle! Let the match begin," Jake announced.

CJ and Heather were ready to square off in a pretty intense Pokemon battle as they both got out their first Pokemon.

"Now Vaporeon, I choose you," CJ shouted sending out a Vaporeon.

"Glaceon, come on out," Heather yelled out bringing out a Glaceon.

Since they got out of Darkdust prison, their Pokemon teams were starting to look very different. CJ used to have an Eevee, but he exposed his Eevee to a Water Stone causing it to evolve into Vaporeon. Glaceon was exposed to an icy rock which caused it to evolve from Eevee, and give Heather a Glaceon. The two Kurowskis were now ready to battle.

"Vaporeon use Tackle," CJ ordered.

"Dodge it," Heather shouted.

Vaporeon was coming towards Glaceon with Tackle, but Glaceon got out of the way and was ready to attack right back.

"Glaceon use Tackle," Heather yelled out.

"Dodge it," CJ shouted.

Glaceon was now doing the exact same thing that Vaporeon was going to do to Glaceon and that was attack with Tackle. Vaporeon also evaded the attack, and so far both Pokemon came up empty.

"Okay Vaporeon, attack Glaceon with your Water Gun," CJ yelled out.

The Bubble Jet Pokemon used Water Gun at attack Glaceon, but the Fresh Snow Pokemon wasn't effected at all. Vaporeon wasn't going to give in as Glaceon was ready for another attack.

"Glaceon use Icy Wind," Heather commanded.

Glaceon attacked Vaporeon with Icy Wind which caused a shivering amount of damage to the Bubble Jet Pokemon.

"Vaporeon, use Aqua Ring," CJ yelled out.

"Glaceon use Barrier," Heather retorted.

The Bubble Jet Pokemon used Aqua Ring to bring out rings of water to heal itself while the Fresh Snow Pokemon creates a Barrier to shield attacks coming its way.

"Lets see how that barrier holds up, Vaporeon use Aqua Tail," CJ commanded to his Vaporeon.

Vaporeon attacked Glaceon with Aqua Tail, but the attack wasn't strong enough as Barrier was just too strong for Vaporeon to break through.

"No good CJ, now lets see how Vaporeon likes this! Glaceon use Ice Shard," Heather shouted.

Glaceon blasted an Ice Shard up close to Vaporeon as it was pelted by the attack. Vaporeon was weakened a little, but Aqua Ring helped heal its wounds.

"Good job, now use Ice Fang," Heather ordered her Glaceon.

The Fresh Snow Pokemon started to attack Vaporeon with Ice Fang, but the Bubble Jet Pokemon managed to get out of the way before it's mouth could touch it.

"Quick Attack," both CJ and Heather yelled at the same time.

Both Glaceon and Vaporeon came at each other with Quick Attack, but neither of them could do anything to the other.

"Okay Glaceon, enough is enough. Use Blizzard," Heather commanded to her Glaceon.

The Fresh Snow Pokemon opened its mouth and sent out a powerful Blizzard that was aimed for Vaporeon. CJ had to think of how the Bubble Jet Pokemon can come back at Glaceon.

"Hurry Vaporeon, use Hydro Pump," CJ retorted.

Vaporeon shot out a powerful Hydro Pump attack right at Glaceon's Blizzard, and it just overpowered it. Vaporeon's attack ended up washing out Glaceon, and it was finished.

"Glaceon is unable to battle, the winner is Vaporeon," Jake shouted.

CJ was pleased with himself that he managed to beat his sister's Glaceon. Heather was down one Pokemon, but she still has five as she was ready to call back Glaceon into its Pokeball.

"Glaceon return," Heather said calling back Glaceon, "you did great Glaceon, take a nice long rest."

Heather took out her second Pokeball which held her second Pokemon.

"Masquerain, you're up," Heather yelled out sending out her Masquerain.

Heather was now going to use the Eyeball Pokemon Masquerain to take on CJ's Vaporeon. The battle continued with Masquerain and Vaporeon.

"Okay Vaporeon, use Muddy Water," CJ ordered.

The Bubble Jet Pokemon unleashed its Muddy Water attack at Masquerain, but Heather wasn't going to let that take out her Masquerain.

"Masquerain use your Quiver Dance," Heather told Masquerain.

Masquerain started to fly around doing a little dance while Vaporeon shot its Muddy Water attack, and evaded Vaporeon's attack causing it to be stunned, and Masquerain to raise it's own power.

"Nice work, now use Silver Wind," Heather shouted.

The Eyeball Pokemon attacked Vaporeon with Silver Wind, and the attack was a direct hit causing Vaporeon to be defeated by Masquearain.

"Vaporeon is unable to battle, the winner is Masquerain," Jake shouted.

CJ's Vaporeon was taken out by Heather's Masquerain, and then CJ got out his Pokeball to call back Vaporeon.

"Vaporeon return," CJ yelled out calling back Vaporeon, "you did great Vaporeon, take a nice long rest."

CJ was down to five Pokemon just like his sister, and so far it was one interesting battle. Now CJ got out his second Pokemon, and it was ready to battle.

"For my second Pokemon, I choose Meditite," CJ yelled out sending out his Meditite.

Now it was Meditite against Masquerain, and not many of Meditite's attack can do any effect on Masquerain because it is a fighting type Pokemon.

"Okay, I won't go easy on Meditite," Heather said to CJ.

"Same here with Masquerain," CJ replied.

"Masquerain, use Water Sport," Heather yelled out.

"Meditite, use Bide," CJ shouted.

Masquerain used Water Sport on Meditite who was trying to store up energy with Bide. It looked vulnerable so Heather thought that maybe she should get another go at attacking after Water Sport didn't do much.

"Masquerain, use Silver Wind once again," Heather commanded.

The Eyeball Pokemon attacked Meditite with Silver Wind, and it was taking some pretty hefty damage. Then the Meditate Pokemon got enough energy to unleash the power from its Bide attack which gets to Masquerain. Masquerain was completely effected by the power of Bide, and the Eyeball Pokemon was taken out.

"Masquerain is unable to battle, the winner is Meditite," Jake shouted.

Heather's Masquerain was done for, and after all of that, she called it back into its Pokeball reminding that it did a great job. Heather was down to four Pokemon, and she wasn't going to give up.

"Nice job with Meditite CJ, now lets see how it does against Kricketune," Heather yelled out sending out her Kricketune.

Now Heather was going to use the Cricket Pokemon Kricketune. CJ stuck with the Meditate Pokemon Meditite, and Heather hoped to get some payback.

"Kricketune huh, lets see how that's doing. Meditite use High Jump Kick," CJ ordered his Meditite.

"Dodge it and use Bug Bite," Heather retorted.

Meditite started to come at Kricketune with Hi Jump Kick, luckily Kricketune got out of the way just in time for it to use Bug Bite. Meditite landed on the ground dealing some pain to the knee, and was bitten with Bug Bite off guard which was horrible for Meditite. The Meditate Pokemon fell unconsious and could not continue.

"Meditite is unable to battle, the winner is Kricketune," Jake shouted.

Kricketune was able to take down CJ's Meditite easily with the help of Bug Bite, and now CJ is also down to just four Pokemon. CJ called back Meditite and said that it did very well as he got out his third Pokemon.

"Now Staravia, lets go," CJ shouted sending out his Staravia.

Now CJ was going to use Staravia who had a pretty distinct advantage against a bug Pokemon. Kricketune was not going to back down from this battle.

"Staravia, use Agility," CJ yelled out.

"Kricketune use Sing," Heather retorted.

Staravia flies around quickly to use Agility while Kricketune uses Sing to play a beautiful melody. Staravia wasn't getting effected by Sing as it just kept flying around quickly.

"Why isn't Sing doing anything to Staravia," Heather questioned.

"Because Staravia is going so fast that it isn't able to hear anything which is why Kricketune's Sing doesn't work," CJ answered.

"Ugh, Kricketune use Slash," Heather yelled out.

"I guess there's one option I have to beat your Kricketune, Staravia use Final Gambit," CJ shouted.

Kricketune was coming at Staravia with a Slash attack, but the Starling Pokemon was ready to deal the final blow with an attack called Final Gambit. It brought out energy from its body and unleashed it to Kricketune as Staravia fainted. It was enough energy to defeat Kricketune which meant both Pokemon can't continue.

"Both Staravia and Kricketune are unable to battle," Jake shouted.

Staravia's attack cost CJ a Pokemon, but it did take down Heather's Pokemon. Each trainer was now down to just three Pokemon as they were ready to call their Pokemon back.

"Staravia return," CJ said calling back Staravia, "good job Staravia, take a nice long rest."

"Return Kricketune," Heather said calling back Kricketune, "nicely done Kricketune, you deserve a nice rest."

Now the Kurowskis were ready to continue their battle with the three Pokemon that they still had with them.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**CJ Kurowski: Eevee evolved into Vaporeon**

**Heather Kurowski: Eevee evolved into Glaceon**


	362. Flying Gym: Kurowski Showdown Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

CJ and Heather got out their fourth Pokemon as they were each down to just three Pokemon.

"I choose you Hippopotas," CJ yelled out sending out his Hippopotas.

"Crawdaunt, you're up," Heather shouted sending out a Crawdaunt.

Heather's Crawdaunt was actually her Corphish that ended up evolving during time as they all continued their training. CJ's Hippopotas was feeling pretty good to see some action as the Hippo Pokemon and the Rogue Pokemon were ready to battle.

"Crawdaunt, use Night Slash," Heather shouted.

Crawdaunt attacked Hippopotas with a Night Slash attack that the Hippo Pokemon couldn't get away from.

"Hippopotas, attack with Sand Tomb," CJ commanded.

"Crawdaunt use Protect," Heather retorted

Hippopotas unleashed a Sand Tomb attack right at Crawdaunt, but Crawdaunt used Protect to shield itself from the Sand Tomb attack. Crawdaunt was ready to strike yet again.

"Crawdaunt use Crabhammer," Heather ordered.

The Rogue Pokemon used Crabhammer on Hippopotas, and the Hippo Pokemon was unable to continue battling against each other.

"Hippopotas is unable to battle, the wiiner is Crawdaunt," Jake shouted.

Heather has defeated CJ's Hippopotas which now leaves CJ with just two Pokemon left to battle with. He got out his fifth Pokemon to try and counter Heather's Crawdaunt.

"Rhyhorn, I choose you," CJ yelled out sending out his Rhyhorn.

CJ's fifth Pokemon was the Spikes Pokemon Rhyhorn, and Heather was going to stay with her Crawdaunt. The battle continued between Heather and CJ.

"Let me take care of this CJ, Crawdaunt use Bubblebeam," Heather said to her Rhyhorn.

Crawdaunt opened its claw and attacked Rhyhorn with a Bubblebeam attack, and although it is a water attack that does great damage to a water Pokemon, Rhyhorn wasn't getting effected.

"Huh, why didn't that work," Heather asked herself.

"Rhyhorn, show Crawdaunt your Megahorn attack," CJ yelled out to his Rhyhorn.

Rhyhorn began to charge at the Rogue Pokemon with Megahorn, and when Rhyhorn got to Crawdaunt, the attack busted it up and knocked it out.

"Crawdaunt is unable to battle, the winner is Rhyhorn," Jake shouted.

Heather's Crawdaunt was taken out by CJ's Rhyhorn, and Rhyhorn has been getting a whole lot better during their travels. Heather was down to just two Pokemon like her brother, and she got out her next Pokemon.

"CJ, I have to admit that Rhyhorn is pretty strong," Heather commented.

"Thanks, my Pokemon get so much better whenever I train with them," CJ explained, "and now I want to see another one of your Pokemon."

"You got it, Venomoth I choose you," shouted Heather bringing out her Venomoth.

Now Heather was going to use the Poison Moth Pokemon Venomoth to take on CJ and his Rhyhorn.

"Alright Rhyhorn, use Rock Blast," CJ yelled out.

"Venomoth, use Psychic," Heather retorted.

Rhyhorn opened its mouth and started shooting rocks out using Rock Blast on Venomoth, but the Poison Moth Pokemon came right back with Psychic to stop the rocks and fling them back at the Spikes Pokemon.

"Rhyhorn, no," CJ cried out.

"Now Venomoth, use Signal Beam," Heather commanded.

Venomoth fired away a colorful blast which was its Signal Beam, and the power of the attack caused Rhyhorn to get knocked out of commission.

"Rhyhorn is unable to battle, the winner is Venomoth," Jake shouted.

Heather and her Venomoth were doing pretty good. CJ's Rhyhorn was knocked out of the battle, and now he was down to just one Pokemon.

"Heather, I must say that you're doing pretty well. I haven't been this into a battle in a pretty long time," CJ complemented.

"Me too CJ, it has been a long time since we got some amazing action from our Pokemon. Now its time we keep this going," Heather commented.

"Right you are, because now I'm sending out my Bibarel," CJ yelled out bringing out his Bibarel.

CJ's final Pokemon was Bibarel, and Heather was going to stay with her Venomoth. Their Pokemon have gotten better throughout the course of their adventure, and now CJ had to have Bibarel beat Venomoth and her last Pokemon which was most likely going to be Parasect.

"Alright Venomoth, lets finish this! Use Psybeam," Heather yelled out.

"Bibarel use Water Gun," CJ retorted.

Venomoth and Bibarel dueled each other out with Venomoth using Psybeam, and Bibarel using Water Gun. The two attacks met, and it was Bibarel's Water Gun that was overpowering Psybeam. Water Gun washed out Venomoth who had its Psybeam canceled out.

"Venomoth, hang in there," Heather cried out.

"Now Bibarel, Super Fang," CJ commanded.

The Beaver Pokemon went up to the helpless Venomoth and chomped down with Super Fang. Venomoth was done like dinner from the power of Bibarel.

"Venomoth is unable to battle, the winner is Bibarel," Jake shouted.

CJ's Bibarel prevailed as Heather was now down to her last Pokemon. The battle was going to be decided by the upcoming matchup as Heather took out her last Pokemon.

"How can I beat Bibarel," Heather questions herself as she is ready to send out her Parasect, "I'll see soon, go Parasect!"

Heather threw her Pokeball and brought out the Mushroom Pokemon Parasect. CJ wasn't imitated and neither was Bibarel, because the Beaver Pokemon has some strong will power.

"You think Parasect is going to beat my Bibarel," CJ questions.

"If I have faith in Parasect, then yes I do," Heather answers.

"Okay then, lets find out right now. Bibarel use Rollout," CJ yells out.

Bibarel started to roll around with Rollout, and Parasect wasn't that fast of a Pokemon to get out of the way. The Beaver Pokemon bulldozed the Mushroom Pokemon with Rollout, but Parasect wasn't going down so easily.

"Parasect, are you alright," Heather asked.

Parasect was alright, but Bibarel was coming back still using Rollout.

"Parasect use Stun Spore," Heather retorted.

Parasect saw Bibarel coming closer and then it unleashed its Stun Spore attack right in front of the Beaver Pokemon. Bibarel was starting to get paralyzed and couldn't move.

"Bibarel no," CJ cried.

"Yes, now use Slash," Heather commanded.

Parasect slashed Bibarel with its Slash attack, and that caused Bibarel to collaspe to the ground in defeat.

"Bibarel is unable to battle, the winner is Parasect! The winner of this Pokemon battle is Heather Kurowski," Jake announced.

"Alright, I beat you CJ," Heather cheered.

Heather was excited that she beat her brother, and CJ was pleased with how his sister did. Both of them were actually winners because their Pokemon were getting much better.

"Good job Heather, you beat me fair and square," CJ complemented.

"Thanks CJ, and its great that we made so much progress after all that time we lost," Heather said.

"We were all terrific," Mark commented.

"Yeah, our Pokemon are getting better everytime we train with them. Hopefully they will lead us to the Pokemon Grand Prix," Jake said.

Everyone commented on how well they battle, and how great their Pokemon did. Now the only thing that was on their minds was what they were going to do next.

"So what should we do now," Heather asked.

"I say we take our Pokemon to a Pokemon Center, and then we continue our journey to the Pokemon Grand Prix. We need all sixteen tokens to get into the competition," Mark explained.

Everyone made a break on what they were going to do next. Now the group of Pokemon trainers which consits of Mark and Jake Tonkel, and CJ and Heather Kurowski continue their quest to the Pokemon Grand Prix.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Heather Kurowski defeats CJ Kurowski in a Pokemon battle**

**Heather Kurowski: Corphish evolved into Crawdaunt**


	363. Flying Gym: Practicing Solarbeam

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

The next destination for the group is the Flying Gym in the city of Sydney. Patrick knew who he was going to be dealing with in the Flying Gym, and that person was his own father.

Patrick felt a bit tense about getting to the Flying Gym, because he doesn't know what he can expect out of his dad. Meagan and Katie were helping him keep himself focused.

"You're feeling a little tense Patrick," Meagan said.

"I am feeling tense, this is my dad. He is one of the most elite Pokemon trainers that I know of behind only the Unknown Champion," Patrick explained.

"Did something happen between you and your dad," Katie asked.

"No its just the fact that I don't see him that much, and I never know what he could be doing. I thought he be one of those Darkdust cronies, but he actually is fighting against Darkdust now because of me and my brothers and sister," Patrick explained to Katie.

"Plus you don't know how strong your dad's Pokemon are," Meagan asked.

"That too, and I don't why you two are feeling concerned about this. If we want to get into the Pokemon Grand Prix, all three of us have to beat my dad," Patrick explained.

The group has to come to an understanding that in order to get into the Pokemon Grand Prix, they have to win in all sixteen gyms including having to beat Patrick's father in a gym battle. Patrick and the group needed to be ready, and Katie made a nice offer with Patrick.

"Hey Patrick, how about a one on one Pokemon battle right now," Katie suggested.

"Huh, why do you want to have a battle with me," Patrick asked.

"So I can get you and me ready for your dad when we get to Sydney," Katie answered.

"If you want to do that, then I'll do it," Patrick replied.

"Alright, I get to be the referee," Meagan cheered.

"Yes you are sis," Katie replied.

So to help get Patrick prepared for hsi father, Katie challenges Patrick to a Pokemon battle. They took seperate sides and Meagan was the referee for the battle between the two Pokemon trainers.

"This Pokemon battle between Patrick Schmidl and Katie Puente will now begin! Each trainer may only use one Pokemon, and the Pokemon left standing wins! Let the battle begin," Meagan announced.

Patrick and Katie each took out a Pokemon for their battle against each other.

"Grovyle, I choose you," Patrick yelled out sending out his Grovyle.

"It's Prinplup time," Katie shouted bringing out her Prinplup.

Patrick's Grovyle was going to battle against Katie's Prinplup to help the two get prepared as much as possible for the Flying Gym, mostly for Patrick.

"Grovyle, attack with Fury Cutter," Patrick yelled out.

Grovyle was coming at Prinplup with Fury Cutter, and Katie was getting ready for what was coming her way.

"Prinplup use Peck," Katie retorted.

Prinplup was coming right at Grovyle with Peck, and Prinplup pecked Grovyle in the chest. Grovyle failed to use Fury Cutter.

"Grovyle, are you alright," Patrick asked.

Grovyle took a blow from Prinplup's Peck attack, but the Wood Gecko Pokemon wasn't going down so easily. Patrick needed to do everything he can to make sure he can impress his dad.

"Okay Grovyle, lets give Solarbeam a try," Patrick said to his Grovyle.

Patrick was hoping to get some work done with Solarbeam because his dad suggested that Grovyle tries to learn Solarbeam. As the Wood Gecko tried to prepare a Solarbeam, nothing seemed to be happening.

"Patrick, what are you doing," Katie asked.

"Getting Grovyle to use Solarbeam," Patrick answered, "and it didn't work."

"Okay then, Prinplup use Bubblebeam," Katie commanded to her Prinplup.

The Penguin Pokemon attacked Grovyle once again with Bubblebeam as it was caught off guard because it was trying so hard to use Solarbeam.

"Grovyle, use Leaf Blade," Patrick retorted.

Grovyle faught off the Bubblebeam to use Leaf Blade on Prinplup. Katie was waiting for Grovyle to come closer so Prinplup can attack closer.

"Okay Prinplup, Peck once more," Katie ordered.

The Penguin Pokemon saw Grovyle coming up with Leaf Blade, and it came back attacking with Peck. There was something different about Prinplup when it was using its Peck attack, it looked more powerful as Grovyle was stung big time by the attack.

"Good job Prinplup," Katie yelled out.

"Katie, I don't think that's Peck," Patrick said to Katie.

Grovyle was drilled by the attack, and the Wood Gecko Pokemon fell to the ground in defeat.

"Grovyle is unable to battle, the winner is Prinplup! The winner of this Pokemon battle is Katie Puente," Meagan announced.

As Katie won the battle, she heard what Patrick was talking about that Prinplup might have not been using Peck. Katie went up to Patrick to ask that question.

"Patrick, if that wasn't Peck then what was it," Katie asked.

"It was Drill Peck, its pretty much like Peck but more powerful," Patrick explained.

"Are you trying to say Prinplup learned a new attack," Katie questions.

"That's right, but my Grovyle hasn't learned Solarbeam," Patrick replied.

"Why do you want Grovyle to learn Solarbeam," Meagan asked.

"I remembered what my dad said when we were together last time that I should take the time to have Grovyle learn Solarbeam," Patrick told the Puente sisters.

"And if you're going to see your dad again, you want Grovyle to master Solarbeam," Meagan asked.

"That's right," Patrick answered.

Patrick wanted to give his dad everything he had when he faced him in the Flying Gym. Getting Grovyle to learn Solarbeam was one thing that was important on Patrick's list of trying to beat his dad.

"I want to make my dad proud, but I still don't know what I can see from him," Patrick said.

"Trust me Patrick, I believe you're going to do just fine," Katie commented.

"Thanks Katie, and I can't prevail then its okay," Patrick replied.

"Right now we should get going," Meagan said.

The group started to get a move on making their way to Sydney. Edward was one thing the entire group was looking forward to approaching. They still don't know if he will be there or not because he does so much traveling.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Katie Puente defeats Patrick Schmidl in a Pokemon battle**

**Katie Puente: Prinplup learns Drill Peck**


	364. Flying Gym: Victory Vibration

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Patrick, Meagan, and Katie were in the middle of training in the plains with Patrick praticing with his Grovyle and Trapinch battling each other. Meagan and Katie were sparring with each other while Patrick was getting his Pokemon ready.

He was ambitious of getting to face his dad in a gym battle, and right now he was trying to see if Grovyle has learned Solarbeam.

"Come on Grovyle, lets see if you can perform a Solarbeam," Patrick said to his Grovyle.

Grovyle was trying to gather so much energy as possible to use Solarbeam, but so far there was nothing coming out of Grovyle. Trapinch was burrowing underground to use Dig thinking Grovyle was going to attack.

"Alright Grovyle, listen well for Trapinch," Patrick told his Grovyle.

Meagan and Katie were watching Patrick while Meagan's Azumarill and Katie's Vigoroth stood by and witnessed what Patrick and Grovyle were doing.

"Wow, Patrick is trying to do whatever he can to get Grovyle to use Solarbeam," Meagan said to her sister.

"I know, and when Grovyle learns Solarbeam, its going to be unstopable," said Katie.

"I wouldn't exactly say that, but you may be right," Meagan replied.

Trapinch was burrowing through the ground, and then it came out striking Grovyle who was jolted up into the air by Trapinch. Grovyle made a smooth landing, but then something happened.

"Huh, what's going on," Patrick questions himself looking at Trapinch.

Trapinch started to show off a shining glow meaning one thing, it was time. The Ant Pit Pokemon was now entering the stage of evolution as Grovyle watched with its own eyes.

"Patrick, what's going on with Trapinch," Meagan asked looking at Trapinch.

"It's finally time, Trapinch is finally evolving," Patrick said in joy.

Trapinch started to change form, and when the evolution process was completed, it was now the Vibration Pokemon Vibrava.

"I got to see this," Patrick said taking out his Pokemon Scanner.

As he looked into his Pokemon Scanner, Patrick learns that the Pokemon he sees in front of him is none other than Vibrava. He was very amazed by the fact that after all of that time Patrick and Trapinch have been traveling together, it finally evolved.

"Meagan, Katie, I give you Vibrava," Patrick said introducing Vibrava.

Grovyle took a look at Vibrava, and the Wood Gecko Pokemon was pretty amazed with the fact that evolved.

"That is so cool, does it know any new attacks," Katie asked.

"Let me take a look," Patrick replied looking at his Pokemon Scanner.

Patrick took a look at some of the attacks that Vibrava can use, and he decided to give them a try against Grovyle.

"Okay Grovyle, I want you to be Vibrava's target. If you get hit, try to make sure you can defend yourself as best as possible," Patrick told his Grovyle.

Grovyle nodded yes as Vibrava was ready to show off its attacks in front of Patrick and the rest of the group.

"Patrick, I have a better idea. Why don't we have a half-tag battle. Your Grovyle and Vibrava against my Azumarill and Katie's Vigoroth," Meagan suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea," Patrick replied.

"NO IT'S NOT," Katie screamed, "because we don't have a referee, and you know who's going to come."

Falling out of the sky was the old man who loves to do nothing but referee Pokemon battles. Patrick, Meagan, and Katie both smacked her heads in disgrace of seeing that annyoing old man once again.

"Howdy, its been awhile since I refereed a Pokemon battle," the old man exclaimed.

Patrick, Grovyle, and Vibrava got on one side while Meagan, Azumarill, Katie, and Vigoroth got on the other side.

"This half-tag battle between the trainer on my right, and the two trainers on my left will now begin! The one trainer can use two Pokemon while the two trainers each may use one Pokemon! Let the battle begin," the old man announced.

Patrick was going to battle with Grovyle and Vibrava while Meagan was going to use Azumarill and Katie was going to use Vigoroth. Patrick wanted to see what attacks Vibrava can use, and if Grovyle can use Solarbeam.

"Azumarill, use Water Gun oon Vibrava," Meagan shouted.

"Vigoroth, attack Grovyle with Night Slash," Katie yelled out.

Azumarill blasted out a Water Gun attack right at Vibrava as Vigoroth was prepared to use Night Slash on Grovyle.

"Vibrava, show me a Sonicboom attack on Azumarill! And Grovyle, attack Vigoroth with Leaf Blade," Patrick commanded to his Grovyle and Vibrava.

Vibrava blasted out a powerful Sonicboom attack right at Azumarill that just wiped out Water Gun and sent Azumarill flying back.

"Azumarill," Meagan cried out.

Grovyle was dueling with Vigoroth as the Wood Gecko Pokemon was using Leaf Blade and the Wild Monkey Pokemon was using Night Slash.

"Bullet Seed," Patrick retorted.

Grovyle opened its mouth and blasted out a whole bunch of seeds at Vigoroth for its Bullet Seed attack. Vigoroth was caught by surprise as the Wild Monkey Pokemon faltered around. Azumarill was back up, and the Aqua Rabbit Pokemon wasn't prepared for that.

"Whoa, Vibrava's Sonicboom looked pretty powerful," Katie said looking at Vibrava.

"What else can it do," Meagan questioned.

"Lets see, Vibrava use Screech," Patrick told his Vibrava.

The Vibration Pokemon delivered an uproar by using Screech on Azumarill and Vigoroth. It was deafening to Azumarill and Vigoroth, and maybe even worse than Pupitar's Screech which was really deafening.

"Azumarill, try to use Bubblebeam," Meagan shouted.

"Vigoroth, Focus Punch," Katie yelled out.

Azumarill was ready to use Bubblebeam while Vigoroth prepared its fist for a Focus Punch, but they were having a hard time concentrating because of the sound waves. Patrick now knew this was his time for Grovyle to shine.

"Now Grovyle, lets see if you can use Solarbeam," Patrick said to his Grovyle.

Grovyle heard Patrick's orders and started to gather energy. Azumarill and Vigoroth were not able to attack as they are stunned by Vibrava's Screech. Grovyle looked like it was starting to show off a green glow, but then it died out.

"So close," Patrick said snapping his fingers, "Alright Vibrava, finish them off with Dragonbreath!"

Vibrava opened its mouth and used Dragonbreath on both Azumarill and Vigoroth. Both the Aqua Rabbit Pokemon and the Wild Monkey Pokemon were defeated by Vibrava.

"Both Azumarill and Vigoroth are unable to battle, the winners are Grovyle and Vibrava! The winner of this half-tag battle is the trainer on my right," the old man announced.

An Aerodactyl swooped down and grabbed the old man with its mouth, and flew off with the old man. The group was hoping that was the last time they see that annoying old man.

"I hate him," Katie muttered.

"I hate him too," Meagan replied.

Despite his victory, Patrick saw how powerful his Vibrava was, but still little progress on Grovyle and Solarbeam.

"That was pretty good to see how powerful my Vibrava is, but a shame that Grovyle isn't doing well learning Solarbeam," said Patrick.

"Don't give up Patrick, I'm sure Grovyle will use Solarbeam sometime soon, just keep on trying," Meagan said.

"Yeah, if you want to win, then get Grovyle to use Solarbeam," Katie replied.

"I know that, and thank you. If I want to prevail not only in the Flying Gym, but in the Pokemon Grand Prix, then Grovyle must know Solarbeam," Patrick replied.

There was still a lot of work that needed to be done before the group can be ready to face Edward in Sydney. Patrick's Vibrava was now a big stepping stone in his hopes of getting into the Pokemon Grand Prix, but the main goal for now is to teach Grovyle Solarbeam.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Patrick Schmidl defeats Meagan Puente and Katie Puente in a Pokemon**

**half-tag battle**

**Patrick Schmidl: Trapinch evolves into Vibrava**

** Vibrava learns Sonicboom, Screech, and Dragonbreath**


	365. Flying Gym: A Prawn In It's Scheme

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

After all of the trouble John Schmidl and the others went through, he was finally back on track as a Pokemon trainer. John along with his Combusken, Houndoom, Mightyena, Gliscor which had evolved from Gligar, and Lairon which has evolved from Aron were all training.

Primeape on the other hand was relaxing because John thought that the Pig Monkey Pokemon needed a chance to rest after all that happened with Nukem and Metagross.

"Alright everyone, you're doing good," John complemented to all of his Pokemon, "now lets see if I can find anyone to challenge."

John called back all of his Pokemon to search for a Pokemon trainer that he could battle. He decided for the time being not to use Primeape when he got into a battle with someone.

"Where can I find a challenger," John asks himself.

As John searches for a Pokemon trainer, he finds a guy with flattop brown hair, wearing a green tank top, blue jeans, and white tennis shoes.

"Hello there, are you a Pokemon trainer," John asked.

"Yes, my name is Prawn. Why do you ask if I'm a Pokemon trainer? Did you come for a battle," Prawn asked.

"That depends, is there anyone with you right now," John asked.

"No," Prawn answered.

John looked both ways to make sure there was no signs of the old man, but just to be sure he called out his Houndoom.

"A Houndoom, what are you trying to do," Prawn asked.

"Hold on," John replied, "Houndoom, deliver a very loud Howl."

Houndoom used Howl extremely loud that most of the Pokemon which were mostly Pidgey and Spearow flew off in the distance. Prawn had his ears covered, and John was ready to answer the question Prawn asked.

"Sorry about that, I was just doing a little inspection to make sure no one was around," John explained as he was ready to whisper, "my name is John, and yes I want a battle."

The old man just heard it anyway as he pops out of the ground. John just angrily screamed because that annoying old man came around once again.

"Battle time, I love battles," the old man shouted.

"Sometimes I wish I was still inside that prison," John muttered to himself.

John and Prawn each took seperate sides as they were both ready to battle. The old man who loves to referee battles was going to referee the battle.

"This Pokemon battle between the trainer on my left and the trainer on my right will now begin! Each trainer may use up to three Pokemon, and the last one standing wins! Let the battle begin," the old man announced.

John decided to keep his Houndoom out while Prawn was ready to send out a Pokemon to counter against Houndoom.

"My first Pokemon will be Houndoom," John shouted.

"My first Pokemon will be Koffing," Prawn yells out sending out a Koffing.

John's Houndoom was going up against Prawn's Koffing in a three on three Pokemon battle that got under way.

"Koffing use Poison Gas," Prawn yelled out.

Koffing brought out its Poison Gas from inside. John knew what to do against the Poison Gas Pokemon Koffing.

"Houndoom use Flamethrower," John yelled out.

The Dark Pokemon opened its mouth to use Flamethrower to create a massive explosion that rocked Koffing. In just one attack, Koffing was defeated.

"Koffing is unable to battle, the winner is Houndoom," the old man shouted.

Prawn called back his Koffing after it was defeated by John's Houndoom. John was hoping for more of a challenge after Houndoom beat Koffing in one hit.

"Okay then, I choose Beldum," Prawn yelled out bringing out his Beldum.

"You know what, I'm going to make a Pokemon change right here," John said taking out Houndoom's Pokeball, "Houndoom return!"

John calls back his Houndoom and switches with another Pokemon to go against Beldum.

"Why did you call back Houndoom," Prawn asked.

"Because I want to mix it up with my Pokemon a little bit, now I choose Mightyena," John shouted bringing out his Mightyena.

Now John was going to use the Bite Pokemon Mightyena to go up against Prawn's Beldum. John looks like to have a huge edge because Beldum only knows Take Down.

"I will find a way to win, Beldum use Take Down," Prawn yelled out.

"Mightyena use Swagger," John retorted.

Just as Beldum was going to use Take Down, Mightyena got Beldum under its control. The Iron Ball's Pokemon power also went up, but it was in a confused state.

"Beldum, what are you waiting for use Take Down," Prawn commanded to his Beldum.

Beldum only was attacking itself with Take Down which was very bad news for Prawn and good news for John.

"Lets end this now, Mightyena use Shadow Ball," John told his Mightyena.

The Bite Pokemon used Shadow Ball to create a dark energy ball that was sent towards Beldum. The attack was too powerful, and the Iron Ball Pokemon was defeated.

"Beldum is unable to battle, the winner is Mightyena," the old man shouted.

John was 2-0 so far, and Prawn hasn't given John any sort of competition. Prawn got Beldum back in its Pokeball, and he was ready to send out his last Pokemon.

"Those two were just a warmup, this Pokemon will end things once and for all," Prawn told John, "go Cacturne!"

"I'll make another Pokemon change, Mightyena return," John said calling back Mightyena and taking out another Pokeball, "go Gliscor!"

John decided to have his Gliscor come out to battle. After evolving from Gligar, John was having high hopes that Gliscor can give Cacturne some trouble. What really bothers John is why Prawn isn't a challenge.

"Okay Cacturne, use Needle Arm," Prawn yells out to his Cacturne.

The Scarecrow Pokemon uses its Needle Arm to whallop Gliscor, but the Fang Scoop Pokemon got out of the way easily. Now Gliscor was ready to show off some of its moves on Cacturne.

"What's going on, why isn't Cacturne doing anything," Prawn questions.

"Maybe because Gliscor is better," John said to Prawn, "Gliscor use Acrobatics!"

The Fang Scoop Pokemon attacked Cacturne with Acrobatics, and the Scarecrow Pokemon just couldn't keep its balance. John was ready to have Gliscor finish it off.

"Now use Steel Wing," John commanded.

Gliscor attacked Cacturne with Steel Wing, and that was it for the Scarecrow Pokemon as Cacturne couldn't continue.

"Cacturne is unable to battle, the winner is Gliscor! The winner of this Pokemon battle is the trainer on my left," the old man announced.

Prawn called back his Cacturne, and he smiled at John after he lost. As for the old man, he found a balloon and took it up into the sky waving goodbye to everyone.

"So long friends, I hope we meet again," the old man yelled out to John and Prawn.

"DON'T EVER COME BACK," John screamed.

John turned his attention to Prawn after the battle. He felt a bit disappointed after he beat him.

"Prawn, you really didn't give me much of a challenge," John said to Prawn.

"I'm sorry, you're just way out of my league. You are way better than me, and I'm not anywhere close to your level," Prawn speaks.

"It's okay, I bet you'll become a good trainer. Right now you still have a lot to learn, and much more training to go through before you reach the level that I'm at," John lectures.

"Gee, thanks John," Prawn replied.

"Your welcome, now why don't you go out and continue your Pokemon training. If all goes good, then you can end up in the Pokemon Grand Prix," said John.

"I will, see ya," said Prawn as he walked off waving goodbye to John.

Prawn walked away, and John was pretty pleased that he helped out a fellow Pokemon trainer. Now he must continue his own adventure of getting into the Pokemon Grand Prix.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**John Schmidl: Gligar evolved into Gliscor**

** Aron evolved into Lairon**


	366. Flying Gym: Legends Voyage Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

The group arrives in the city of Maputo which was a port city that had boats ready to take the group across the Indian Ocean. Their goal was to board a boat for the city of Perth which would take them to the continent that Sydney was on.

They got their ferry tickets, and Patrick, Meagan, and Katie were waiting on their boat to leave as they hung around near the port.

"Well, pretty soon were going to board a boat that will take us all the way to Perth, because that will take us to the land where Sydney is," Patrick explained.

The speakers announced that the ferry for Perth was now ready for departure. The group heard the call and boarded the boat.

"Well this is it, were now on our way to Perth," Patrick said.

"And then we start our adventure towards Sydney," Katie replied.

"That's right Katie, were going to Sydney," Meagan told her sister.

The ferry finally made its departure as the group now began their vogage across the Indian Ocean. It was going to be a long ride across, and they had no idea what they were going to do. There were plenty of activites on the boat that the group can enjoy like swimming, and playing some games, and not to forget just sitting out to get a tan.

"How long does this boat ride take," Katie asked while she got a tan with Meagan.

"About one full day," Patrick answered while he was swimming in the pool.

"Really, that long," Meagan said.

"Yeah, but there is a lot to do on this boat," Patrick explained.

"You're right, there is a lot we can do on this boat," Meagan replied getting a tan with Katie.

Night came and the group was in the dining hall where they got to have dinner. Chefs were whipping up a whole bunch of food as there was a buffet in the dining hall.

"Look at all of the food they have," Katie said checking out all of the food while drooling full of hunger.

There was chicken, mashed potatoes, corn, roast, rolls, and all sort of stuff. The group got themselves a plate full of food while Katie got the biggest plate of them all.

"Whoa Katie, are you going to eat that all," Meagan asked.

"Of course I am sis," Katie answered.

"Katie, that is a lot of food," Patrick responded.

"I can eat all of this food," Katie replied.

The group walked over to their table with their plates, and began eating. They took their time eating and talking at the same time.

"My dad is one tough trainer," said Patrick.

"We all know that, and challenging his flying Pokemon is going to be a tough challenge for all of us," Meagan explained.

"That's right," Patrick replied.

Out in the middle of the sea, a group of Tentacool were coming towards the boat. No one was aware, and they weren't stopping.

"What we need to be doing is keeping our Pokemon at pace with our training," Katie responded.

"You definetly right about that Katie," Patrick responded.

The Tentacool came closer towards the boat, and then they started attacking the boat by tackling it. Everyone started to feel the boat rock.

"What was that," Meagan said freaking out.

"The boat, someone must be attacking the boat," Patrick yelled out.

The Tentacool were shoving the boat, and Patrick, Meagan, and Katie all made a dash outside to see what was going on. They saw all of the Tentacool attacking the boat. There were a bunch of sailors coming out to witness what's going on.

"Tentacool," one of the sailors screamed.

"How are we going to get rid of them," another sailor yells out.

Patrick turned to the sailors with a smile, and glanced at every one of them.

"We'll take care of this," Patrick said getting out Vibrava's Pokeball, "come on out Vibrava!"

"Azumarill lets go," Meagan shouted sending out Azumarill.

"It's Sealeo time," Katie yelled out bringing out her Sealeo.

Vibrava, Azumarill, and Sealeo were all going to drive away the Tentacool that were attacking the ship.

"Vibrava use Dragonbreath," Patrick yelled out.

"Azumarill use Bubblebeam," Meagan commanded.

"Sealeo use Aurora Beam," Katie shouted.

The Vibration Pokemon Vibrava used Dragonbreath on some of the Tentacool, the Aqua Rabbit Pokemon Azumarill squirted out a Bubblebeam attack to blow away more of the Jellyfish Pokemon, and Sealeo used Aurora Beam to blast away the rest of the Tentacool. The three Pokemon managed to scare them all away, and the sailors thank them for their help.

"You saved the ship, I must thank you," one of the sailor responded.

"Your welcome," Patrick replied.

Later, the captain came out and inspected the status of the ship, and noticed that it was pretty much dented on the side.

"The ship is dented, and it may create a hole," the captain explained, "we should take this ship to nearby land so that we can get it repaired."

The sailors had to change course and search for land which was going to be bad news for all of the passengers on board. Everyone was able to remain calm as the ship found a small island up ahead.

"So were going to wait on an island," Meagan asked.

"It looks like it sis," Katie answered.

The boat arrived on a very small island where there was a little bit of cold air. Everyone managed to dress into some warm clothes.

Patrick wore a green sweatshirt with blue jeans, Meagan put on a pink hoodie, and Katie got into a purple hoodie with blue jeans. They had no idea where they were as their trip to Perth was interupted by minor ship damage.

"So how long will this take," one of the sailors asked.

"I say about a day, and we will be back on course," another sailor answered.

Everyone just remained on the boat enjoying themselves, but there was no pool now that the air was a lot cooler. Patrick on the otherhand wanted to get off the boat so he can explore.

"I think I might check this island out," Patrick said to the Puente sisters.

"What, you can't do that," Meagan replied.

"Hey, no one said were not allowed off the boat," Patrick responded.

Meagan and Katie heard Patrick's message, and they decided to explore the small island. It looked pretty barren as it was full of some rough grounds, and craters. They had no idea where they were.

**Pokemon Updates: NONE**


	367. Flying Gym: Legends Voyage Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Patrick, Meagan, and Katie were exploring a small island that had no civilization of any kind. There weren't even any Pokemon on the island. They were the only ones who were even on the land.

"There's nothing here Patrick, why are you exploring this island," Meagan asked.

"Meagan, you never know what you can find on these islands," Patrick answered.

"But there are no Pokemon to be found, I don't even know why that boat had to stop here when there is no one around," Katie complained.

"It was the closest piece of land to be found in the ocean," Patrick explained.

So far all they were seeing were a few craters, and nothing else. One of the craters actually caught the groups eye for a second. It was a lava crater where there was something dwelling inside.

"Looks like there is something on this island after all," Patrick replied.

Coming out of the lava was a gigantic Pokemon with lava clumps for a body, and steel around itself. Patrick took out the Pokemon Scanner to see what it was.

"According to the Pokemon Scanner, this is Heatran, the Lava Dome Pokemon," Patrick lectured to the Puente sisters.

"But I thought Heatran lived in volcanic caves, and were at a volcanic crater," Meagan yelled out.

"Anywhere where lava is, Heatran can be around it," Patrick explained.

The Lava Dome Pokemon noticed the group right in front of them, and it was ready to attack as if they were a threat to the Pokemon.

"Patrick, I don't think this Pokemon is friendly," Katie muttered in fear.

Heatran roared very loud, and then it opened its mouth to shoot flames out of its mouth. Heatran noticed not only the group, but the boat as well. Everyone is in danger as Heatran was planning to go after the boat.

"It's going to attack, we have no choice but to fight back," Patrick yelled out.

Heatran was slowly crawling towards the boat and the group, and Patrick, Meagan, and Katie all got out a Pokeball to try and slow down Heatran.

"Grovyle, come on out," Patrick shouted.

"Charmeleon, stop Heatran," Meagan yelled out.

"It's Prinplup time," Kaite shouted.

Patrick brought out his Grovyle, Meagan sent out her Charmeleon, and Katie was going to counter with her Prinplup. Meagan and Katie turned to Patrick and wondered why he was using Grovyle when it was a grass type.

"Patrick why are you using Grovyle," Meagan questions.

"I know it looks like an extreme disadvantage, but its the strongest Pokemon I got. I need to do what I can to stop Heatran," Patrick explained.

"Okay, but can you promise me one thing," Meagan responds.

"Sure what's that," Patrick asks.

"Don't try to get Grovyle to use Solarbeam, not only did Grovyle not learn it yet, but it is a grass attack which will have little effect on Heatran," Meagan explained.

"Okay, I promise," Patrick replied.

"Um, less talking more stopping," Katie yelled out.

Heatran continued marching slowing towards the boat with everyone unaware that they are in danger. Either the sailors had to pick up the pace, or the group had to stop the Lava Dome Pokemon.

"Grovyle, use Dragonbreath," Patrick shouted.

Grovyle used Dragonbreath on Heatran, and it didn't even feel anything because of its strong steel head.

"Charmeleon use Swords Dance to raise your power, and then use Inferno," Meagan commanded to her Charmeleon.

Charmeleon uses Swords Dance to raise its power with energy swords, and then the Flame Pokemon stirred up an Inferno attack that was a direct hit on the Lava Dome Pokemon. Heatran didn't think it did anything as it continued marching.

"Prinplup use Bubblebeam," Katie yelled out.

Prinplup used Bubblebeam on Heatran, but it didn't do really anything at all. So far nothing was working at all for the group.

"Nothing's working," Meagan screamed.

"We got bigger problems," Patrick said looking at Heatran.

Heatran started to counter attack by using Heat Wave on all three Pokemon. Grovyle, Charmeleon, and Prinplup were all blasted by Heatran's amazing fire power.

"Grovyle," Patrick cried out.

"Charmeleon," Meagan cried out.

"Prinplup," Katie cried out.

All three Pokemon were pretty bruised up from the power of Heatran, and they found the strong will power to get back up.

"They're okay," Meagan said.

"Lets keep trying to stop Heatran," Patrick shouted.

"Okay, maybe I can try to weaken it to make it vulnerable," Katie told the group, "Prinplup use Water Sport, and then Rain Dance!"

The Penguin Pokemon opened its mouth to use Water Sport all over the Lava Dome Pokemon to weaken its fire power, and then called in a storm with Rain Dance. Heatran stopped for a moment, but it wasn't effected at all. All the attacks did was make steam which made it hard for everyone to see Heatran.

"It didn't work, I just created steam," Katie said in despair.

"Two knids of steam Katie, water steam and steam coming out of Heatran's anger," Patrick explained.

Heatran was starting to get extremely angry as it was powering up for a very powerful attack. It looked like the attack Heatran was about to use was going to finish off the group.

"What's going on," Meagan asked.

"Oh no, now Heatran's going to use Magma Storm," said Patrick.

"Magma Storm," Katie questions.

"A powerful fire attack that only Heatran can learn, this will flood the island in lava and doom us all," Patrick explained.

Heatran was starting to heat up to whip up a Magma Storm. The boat was finished just in time, and now the group had to dash for the boat before Magma Storm could be used. They don't know if they're going to make it in time.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**The group encounters Heatran**


	368. Flying Gym: Legends Voyage Part 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

The group saw that the boat was ready, and they made a run for it. Heatran was about to unleash Magma Storm as they were making their way for the boat.

"You're done right," Patrick asked.

"We thought it might take a day, but it took way less longer than expected," one of the sailors said.

"No time for talk, we got to get back to the sea," Meagan screamed.

The captain noticed that they have just invaded the island where Heatran lived. The captain must try to get everyone to saftey before it was too late.

"So we have disturbed Heatran, and now were in great danger. I must get everyone away from here," the captain said as he started the engine.

Magma Storm finally came out, and it was flooding the island. The boat finally took off, but it wasn't fast enough to escape from the magma as it came into the sea.

"Oh no, were not going to make it," the captain screamed.

Everyone who was onboard was scared for their lives including Patrick, Meagan, and Katie. It looked like the end was coming because they distrubed Heatran.

Just as the magma was nearing the boat, a mysterious red flying Pokemon came above the boat to protect them all with Safeguard. The Safeguard helped shield the boat from the magma, and then everyone looked up in the sky.

"What is that," Katie asked.

"I don't know Katie," Meagan replied.

Another flying Pokemon was flying towards the island, but this Pokemon was blue. It was going to encounter the Lava Dome Pokemon Heatran.

"There's another one going after Heatran," Meagan said pointing the Pokemon out to everyone.

"I think I know who those Pokemon are," Patrick responded.

While the red Pokemon shielded everyone, the blue Pokemon attacked Heatran with a Zen Headbutt. Heatran was baffled, and then it stopped attacking when the Pokemon glared into its eyes.

"It is, the red Pokemon is Latias, and the blue Pokemon is Latios," Patrick explained.

Latias managed to help the captain get the boat to a safe spot while Latios started to reason with Heatran explaining that the people didn't mean to surface on its homeland. The Eon Pokemon let Heatran know that not all humans tend to cause damage, and that Heatran attacked first.

"What is it saying," Katie asked.

"I think Latios is telling Heatran that what it was doing to us is wrong, and that we humans were only trying to protect ourselves because it was attacking us," Patrick answered.

Heatran understood what Latios was saying, and though none of the humans understood, the Lava Dome Pokemon said it was sorry for causing all the trouble. Heatran started to march back to the crater calmly to slumber, and everyone was saved.

"Latios got to Heatran, its retreating," Patrick shouted.

The boat was finally a good distance away from the magma, and Latias let down its Safeguard. Latios flew by Latias to ensure that everyone is okay, and that they can see the two Eon Pokemon together in beauty.

"Latias and Latios, thank you," said the captain who witnessed the two Pokemon.

Everyone saw Latias and Latios right in front of them, and Patrick and Meagan took out their Pokemon Scanners to learn more about the two Pokemon. The two Pokemon can understand human language, and they both said your welcome to the captain.

"Latias and Latios, its an honor to meet you," Patrick said.

Latias and Latios heard what Patrick said, and could feel what the others were thinking. They kindly gave the humans their graditude, and then they flew off into the distance. No one knew where they were going to go.

Just moments later, the boat finally sailed away from Heatran's island. In about a couple of hours, the ferry finally arrived at Perth. The group got off to enjoy the scenery of the city.

"Ah Perth, one of the great cities on this continent," Patrick said.

"Why don't we stay here for a little while, and then we can get going for Sydney," Meagan suggested.

"Sounds like a plan, I'm getting pretty hungry," Katie responded.

"Katie you just ate a whole bunch of food on the boat," Patrick told Katie.

"I know, I'm hungry again," Katie replied.

Patrick and Meagan just gave Katie a dazed look in the eyes when they heard Katie wants to eat once again. So after a boat ride where they encounter three legendary Pokemon, the group decided to take a break in Perth before they leave for their next adventure.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**The group encounters Latias and Latios**


	369. Flying Gym: Emily VS Calahagn Round 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

After all of the chaos back at the Eastern Rift Valley, Emily Rozak and Calahagn Adduci stayed with each other for a little while just to make sure they feel safe once again.

"Well, its been awhile since that whole thing with Darkdust and nothing has happened ever since then," Calahagn said.

"I know what you mean Calahagn, maybe we can get going on our own soon," Emily suggested.

"I agree, but before we go, do you want to have a Pokemon battle," Calahagn asked.

"Sure, I mean I got a frying pan ready for you know what," Emily answered.

"Alright, and I know what you mean," Calahagn replied.

What Emily was talking about was that she had that frying pan with her so that she can whack the old man in the face with it if she sees him again. He did appear once again in an Ariados costume where he hung from a tree.

"POKEMON BATTLE, I get to," the old man shouted before he got interupted by Emily smashing him in the face with a frying pan, "referee."

"Do you have a life of any kind," Calahagn angrily asked.

"No, this is all I do," the old man said.

Emily and Calahagn each took seperate sides as they were all ready to compete against each other in a Pokemon battle with the annoying old man being the referee once again.

"This Pokemon battle between the trainer on my left and the trainer on my right will now begin! Each trainer is allowed to use three Pokemon! Let the battle begin," the old man announced.

Emily and Calahagn were all ready to take each other on one on one. They each got out their first Pokeball to start the battle.

"For my first Pokemon, I choose Linoone," Emily yelled out sending out her Linoone.

"Okay then, I choose Heracross," Calahagn shouted bringing out his Heracross.

It was Emily's Linoone up against Calahagn's Heracross as the two Pokemon began to take action.

"Linoone use Headbutt," Emily yells out to her Linoone.

"Heracross, attack right back with Brick Break," Calahagn commanded to his Heracross.

The Rushing Pokemon charges at the Single Horn Pokemon with Headbutt, but Heracross stops the attack by knocking Linoone around with Brick Break. Linoone got damaged from the attack, and it was ready to counter.

"Alright Linoone, try using Mud-Slap," Emily shouted.

"Heracross, use Endure," Calahagn retorted.

Linoone slapped mud around the area, but Heracross wasn't going to back down from Linoone. The Single Horn Pokemon used Endure to withstand the attack from the Rushing Pokemon.

"Good, now use Aerial Ace," Calahagn yelled out.

Heracross strikes Linoone with a swift Aerial Ace attack that slashed Linoone, and brought it down to the ground in pain.

"Linoone is unable to battle, the winner is Heracross," the old man shouted.

Emily's Linoone wasn't able to continue after getting dominated by Calahagn's Heracross. She took out her Pokeball to call back Linoone.

"Linoone return," Emily shouted, "you did great Linoone, now take a nice long rest."

Emily put away Linoone's Pokeball and took out her next Pokemon.

"Now Poliwhirl, come on out," Emily shouted sending out her Poliwhirl.

Coming out of Emily's Pokeball was the Tadpole Pokemon Poliwhirl ready to go head to head with Calahagn's Heracross.

"So Poliwhirl is going to battle for you now, is it," Calahagn questioned.

"You bet Cal," Emily answered, "Poliwhirl use Hail!"

Poliwhirl summoned a whole bunch of clouds in the sky to create a hailstorm. Heracross was getting pelted by the hail which let its guard down in front of Emily.

"Alright, now hurry up and use Water Pulse," Emily commanded to her Poliwhirl.

"Quick Heracross, Endure once again," Calahagn shouted.

The Tadpole Pokemon was ready to wash out Heracross with a Water Pulse attack, but Heracross shielded itself once again with Endure.

"Not again with Endure," said Emily.

"Yes again, Heracross use Counter," Calahagn told his Heracross.

The Single Horn Pokemon struck right back with Counter which dealt double the damage to the Tadpole Pokemon causing Poliwhirl to be knocked out.

"Poliwhirl is unable to battle, the winner is Heracross," the old man shouted.

Calahagn's Heracross prevailed once again. Emily was down two Pokemon as her Poliwhirl was now defeated.

"Poliwhirl return," Emily said calling back Poliwhirl, "you did great Poliwhirl, now take a nice long rest."

Emily had only one Pokemon left, and Calahagn still had all three. Emily was prepared to use her last Pokemon to not only try to beat Calahagn's Heracross, but his other two Pokemon as well.

"Cal, you're doing good so far, but this time I'm going to prevail," Emily told Calahagn, "Now Ambipom lets go!"

Emily sent out her final Pokemon which happened to be an Ambipom. While Emily was traveling, her Aipom ended up evolving at some point in her adventure which explains why its now an Ambipom. Calahagn took a look at it on his Pokemon Scanner since he has never encountered an Ambipom.

"So you got yourself an Ambipom," Calahagn replied.

"Yep, it evolved from Aipom," Emily answers.

"Yeah, but can it battle," Calahagn questioned.

"Oh you bet it can battle," Emily replied.

Now Ambipom and Heracross were ready to go at it one on one as Emily and Calahagn's battle continued.

"Okay Heracross, use Brick Break," Calahagn shouted.

"Ambipom, Double Hit," Emily yelled out.

Heracross was flying forward preparing to use Brick Break on Ambipom, but the Long Tail Pokemon swatted the attack away with Double Hit which hit Heracross. The attack was so strong that it defeated Heracross at last.

"Heracross no," Calahagn yelled out.

"Heracross is unable to battle, the winner is Ambipom," the old man shouted.

Calahagn couldn't believe it, his Heracross was taken out by Ambipom. Emily got what she needed, and that was to just take it one Pokemon at a time.

"Heracross return," Calahagn said calling back Heracross, "nice job Heracross, now take a nice long rest."

Calahagn still had two Pokemon left as Emily still had her Ambipom. Calahagn was ready to send out his second Pokemon.

"Alright Croagunk, come on out," Calahagn yelled out sending out his Croagunk.

Calahagn was now going to have the Toxic Mouth Pokemon Croagunk take on the Long Tail Pokemon Ambipom.

"Croagunk huh, well this might not take long. Ambipom use Bounce," Emily shouted.

Ambipom jumped up into the air to use Bounce while Croagunk stood there waiting on what Ambipom was going to do.

"Okay Croagunk, when Ambipom comes down use Poison Jab," Calahagn ordered his Croagunk.

The Long Tail Pokemon was coming down with Bounce as Croagunk was ready to use Poison Jab. Ambipom's attack ending up prevailing because it hit Coragunk before it could even attack. Croagunk was done with just one attack.

"Croagunk is unable to battle, the winner is Ambipom," the old man shouted.

Calahagn's Croagunk was defeated, and now he had to admit that Emily's Ambipom was pretty strong. He took out his Pokeball to call back his Croagunk.

"Croagunk return," Calahagn said calling back Croagunk into its Pokeball, "nice job Croagunk, take a nice long rest."

Just like Emily, Calahagn was now down to his last Pokemon. He had one Pokemon that could help him out with Ambipom mostly due to a big type advantage.

"Emily, you're doing great. It ends here though because for my final Pokemon I choose Duskull," Calahagn yells out sending out his Duskull.

Now Calahagn was going to battle Emily with his Duskull while she stuck with Ambipom. Since Duskull was a ghost type Pokemon, almost all of its attack were going to have no effect at all because they were normal attacks. Then again, ghost attacks can't effect normal Pokemon as well, but Duskull did have a few attacks that would work on Ambipom which was the big advantage for Calahagn.

"Okay Ambipom use Double Hit," Emily commanded to her Ambipom.

Ambipom used Double Hit on Duskull, and just as he expected, it had zero effect on the Requiem Pokemon.

"What happened," Emily asked.

"Duskull is a ghost type, and normal attacks don't work on ghost Pokemon," Calahagn lectures Emily.

"I forgot about that," Emily replied.

"Yeah, and it will be your downfall. Duskull use Dark Pulse," Calahagn told Duskull.

The Requiem Pokemon started to gather dark energy, and then it blasted the energy away for a Dark Pulse attack that did massive damage to Ambipom.

"Ambipom no," Emily cried out.

Ambipom was knocked out by the power of Dark Pulse, and the battle between Emily and Calahagn was finally over.

"Ambipom is unable to battle, the winner is Duskull! The winner of this Pokemon battle is the trainer on my left," the old man announced.

A medevil catapult came out of nowhere, and the old man loaded himself into the catapult. He then cut the rope and hurled into the sky.

Emily and Calahagn commented on each other on their Pokemon battle. The two trainers did extremely well against each other.

"I got to hand it to you Calahagn, you were pretty good," Emily commented.

"Same with you, I thought Ambipom was going to finish all of my Pokemon off," Calahagn replied.

"But I should know better that normal attacks don't work on ghost Pokemon which you took advantage of," Emily explains.

"That's right, learning from our mistakes makes us even better people," Calahagn lectured.

"You're right, and you know what, I can make it on my own," said Emily.

"I take it your going to get going," Calahagn asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to continue traveling on my own once again. As long as I have some tough Pokemon that I can love, I'll be fine," Emily explained.

"Yeah, I'll be alright too. You take care, alright," Calahagn replied.

"I will," Emily responded.

The two started to take seperate path as they continued their Pokemon journey on their own. They finally broke from a fear that they had since getting caught by Darkdust, and now it was time to move on.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Emily Rozak and Calahagn Adduci were traveling together, but now they have split up**

**Calahagn Adduci defeats Emily Rozak in a Pokemon battle**

**Emily Rozak: Aipom evolved into Ambipom**


	370. Flying Gym: Wynaut Help Out

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

The group left the city of Perth and have now entered the outback. The group had to travel through the outback to reach Sydney which was on the other side of the continent. It was a hike that was over 2,500 miles.

"Isn't the outback amazing," Patrick asked.

"It sure is, though there isn't much to see, it is breathtaking," Meagan answered.

There actually were plenty of Pokemon roaming the area such as Doduo, Sandshrew, Mankey, Rhyhorn, Kangaskhan, Pinsir, and other different Pokemon.

"There are plenty of Pokemon roaming the area," Katie said checking out some of the Pokemon.

As they were traveling, the group comes across a man that looks australian. He had on an explorers outfit while wearing a spikey cowboy hat.

"I wonder who that is," Patrick questioned himself.

"Lets go ahead and see," Meagan replied.

The group went up to the man, and he was tending to a Wynaut. Patrick looked up Wynaut on his Pokemon Scanner, and the australian man noticed the group behind him as he heard footsteps.

"Excuse me, can I help you," the man asked.

"Yeah, what are you doing with that Wynaut," Katie asked.

"Oh, I'm just trying to play with it. It's my Wynaut," the man answered.

"Your Wynaut," Meagan questioned.

"Yeah, my name is Kingo and this is my Wynaut," Kingo said introducing himself.

"Kingo, what a wierd name," Meagan said giggling.

"Really, what are your names. I'll see if your names are wierd," Kingo grunted.

"Sorry, my name is Meagan," Meagan said introducing herself.

"I'm Patrick, and this is Meagan's sister Katie," Patrick replied introducing himself and Katie.

As they introduced themselves to Kingo, he didn't try to do any giggling like Meagan did when he heard their names. Then they started to turn their focus to Wynaut.

"So what is this Wynaut for," Katie asked.

"I told you, I was just playing with it," Kingo answered, "I'm trying to see if I can give it enough love for it to evolve into Wobbuffet."

Kingo wanted Wynaut to evolve into Wobbuffet as Katie learned about Wobbuffet on her Pokemon Scanner. There was just one problem, Wobbuffet only knew Counter and Mirror Coat.

"Have you tried having Wynaut battle," Katie asked.

"Its hard to get it to battle because all Wynaut knows is Counter and Mirror Coat," Kingo explained, "so trying to give it all the love I can is all I can do."

"We can help if you want," Patrick suggested.

"Really, you do that for me," Kingo said.

"Sure, why don't we hike around a little here in the outback to look for Pokemon that can give you a challenge," Patrick suggested.

"Sure thing buddy," Kingo replied.

The group and Kingo all walk through the outback with his Wynaut to search for a challenge that Wynaut could get. There wasn't any Pokemon around that looked to be a challenge for Wynaut.

"There isn't anything around that Wynaut could fight," Kingo said disappointed.

"Why don't you let us batte you," Meagan suggested.

"No way, you'll just let me win. I need to find someone or a wild Pokemon that Wynaut can battle," said Kingo.

Coming out of the ground was an Onix. Everyone got startled as they saw the Rock Snake Pokemon right in front of them.

"Is that an Onix," Meagan asked.

"It is, this will be perfect for Wynaut," said Kingo.

"Are you sure," Patrick questioned.

"Trust me, I rather have Wyanut deal with this than a weak Pokemon," Kingo explained.

So he got his Wynaut to go up against Onix, and the Bright Pokemon was feeling pretty frightened. It didn't want to fight, but Kingo tried to talk some sense into his Wynaut.

"Wynaut, you can do it! I know deep down you can win," Kingo yelled out to his Wynaut.

Wynaut heard the message from Kingo as Onix used Slam on the Bright Pokemon. Wynaut was feeling pretty roughed up after that attack from Onix.

"That is one tough Onix," said Patrick.

"Kingo, are you sure that this is a Pokemon Wynaut can fight," Katie asked.

"All Wynaut needs to do is use Counter or Mirror Coat depending on what attack Onix uses," Kingo answered.

The Rock Snake Pokemon prepared to use Rock Throw at Wynaut, and that was an opportunity for Kingo to get Wynaut to attack.

"Wynaut, use Counter," Kingo commanded.

As the rocks were coming towards Wynaut, the Bright Pokemon used Counter to blast them right back at Onix. The Rock Snake Pokemon was brought down to the ground, and then Kingo went up to Wynaut.

"Wynaut, that was amazing," Kingo replied to Wynaut.

Wynaut was feeling pretty happy, and so was the group who witnessed him and his Pokemon overcome an Onix. Then the Bright Pokemon started to glow, and in moments it finally evolved into Wobbuffet.

"Is that Wobbuffet," Meagan asked.

"I think it is sis," Katie answered taking out her Pokemon Scanner to look up Wobbuffet.

"You did it Wynaut, I mean Wobbuffet you evolved," Kingo happily responded hugging his Wobbuffet.

"Congratulations Kingo, but we still have to deal with Onix," Patrick said seeing that Onix was still moving a little.

"Let me take care of this," Kingo said taking out a Pokeball.

Kingo threw the Pokeball at the wild Onix, and then the Rock Snake Pokemon turned into energy and went inside the ball. After wiggling around for 15 seconds, the ball stopped moving and Kingo captured Onix.

"Whoa, did he just catch Onix," Patrick questioned.

He grabbed the Pokeball smiling that he just caught Onix. It was a double win for Kingo as his Wynaut evolved, and he got a new Pokemon.

"I caught Onix, and I got a Wobbuffet," Kingo happily said.

After enjoying the pleasant taste of victory, Kingo and the group were ready to head their seperate ways.

"Well kids, you better get off to Sydney, and Patrick good luck facing your dad mate," Kingo responded.

"Thanks Kingo, and good luck on whatever you plan to do," Patrick replied.

"I will, laters," Kingo replied as he waived goodbye to the group.

The group continued to walk off as Kingo and Wobbuffet were taking their paths together. Now the group continues their journey to the Flying Gym where they hope to see Patrick's dad once again.

**Pokemon Updates: NONE**


	371. Flying Gym: Encountering Edward Again

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Patrick, Meagan, and Katie continue to venture through the outback as they set their sights on Sydney. Encountering Patrick's dad was going to be one tough challenge for the group knowing that he was after all one of the Pokemon trainers who almost beat the Unknown Champion.

"I sure hope I can give my dad a great challenge when I see him," Patrick said.

"I'm sure you will," Meagan replied.

"Hey, what's that," Katie asked looking up in the sky.

The group saw Patrick's dad in the sky once again riding his Pidgeot. Edward noticed the group from below as he got Pidgeot to dive down.

"Hang on everyone, here I come," Edward yelled out.

They all heard Edward's voice as he got Pidgeot to swoop down to the ground to make a clean landing. Patrick was pretty thrilled to see his dad once again just when the group was on their way to Sydney.

"Mr. Schmidl," Meagan exclaimed.

"Hello again everyone," Edward responded.

"Hey dad," said Patrick greeting his dad.

Edward was feeling pretty good to run into Patrick, Meagan, and Katie once again. The Puente sisters happily greeted Patrick's dad while Patrick just gave him a hi because he was still focused on battling his dad.

"So what brings all of you here," Edward asked, "don't tell me, you're heading for the Flying Gym."

"How did you know," Patrick asked.

"Why do you think you're wondering out here in the outback," Edward asked, "I'm staying around here for the time being for anyone who dare to challenge me."

After all of the traveling he has done, Edward knew that it was time to await challengers to come into his Flying Gym.

"Enough of this talk, I want to see how you improved since we last met," Edward replied.

"Well, we did get our Normal Tokens and were coming to your gym to get Flying Tokens," Katie explained.

"That's good, now let me see your Pokemon," Edward told the group.

"You got it dad," Patrick replied.

Patrick got out all six of his Pokeballs and brought out his Grovyle, Furret, Gardevoir, Pupitar, Octillery, and Vibrava.

"So this is what your Pokemon team looks like my boy," Edward replied.

"Yes it is dad, and I hope its good enough," Patrick answered.

"Here are my Pokemon," Meagan shouted sending out her Pokemon.

Meagan brought out her Charmeleon, Granbull, Luxray, Froslass, Ursaring, and Azumarill. Edward looked pretty impressed with her team of Pokemon.

"That is very nice Meagan, your Pokemon are looking stronger than before," Edward complemented.

"Why thank you Mr. Schmidl," Meagan responded.

"Hey Mr. Patrick's dad, want to see my Pokemon," Katie exclaimed.

"Sure thing Katie, show me your Pokemon," Edward responded.

Katie got out all six of her Pokeballs and called out her Prinplup, Vigoroth, Pikachu, Sealeo, Swablu, and Persian.

"Ah I remember Persian and Sealeo mostly when we were last together because I saw them evolve," Edward mentions.

"I know, and those two Pokemon helped me win in the Normal Gym," Katie told Edward.

Patrick's dad was amazed with the Pokemon the group had, but there was one thing that was running through Patrick's mind, and Edward wanted to know what was going on with Patrick.

"Is something bothering you Patrick," Edward asked.

Patrick was feeling a little blue as he showed a little down expression, and it had something to do with the progress of his Pokemon.

"Yeah, its that Grovyle hasn't mastered Solarbeam," Patrick explained.

"Are you talking about the advice I gave you into having Grovyle learn Solarbeam," Edward replied.

"Yeah, Grovyle isn't showing much improvement in Solarbeam," Patrick told his dad.

"Well Patrick, you got to keep working with Grovyle, and eventually it will pay off," Edward explained, "why don't you show me how Grovyle is doing with Solarbeam."

"Okay," Patrick answered, "hey Grovyle, come on over here."

The Wood Gecko Pokemon went over to Patrick to try and show his dad how his progress with Solarbeam was doing. Edward stood by and watched what Grovyle was going to do.

"Okay Grovyle, lets try Solarbeam again," Patrick said to his Grovyle.

Grovyle was starting to get in much sunlight as possible, but despite all of the sunlight it was getting, it still didn't look like Grovyle was ready to unleash it as the sunlight faded out of Grovyle.

"Well, you getting somewhere with Soalrbeam, that's a good thing," Edward commented.

Patrick was feeling a little better when he got that positive comment from his dad. The encouragement from his father was a good way to help him out with his training.

"Thanks dad, I really could use that," Patrick replied.

"Your welcome," Edward responded, "well since I'm here, why don't we have lunch together."

"Sounds good to me," Meagan said.

So the group gathered around for lunch with their Pokemon while Meagan got out some cooked food that they could all eat. The Pokemon got their own food while Patrick, Meagan, Katie, and Edward all ate what Meagan cooked up.

"This is good Meagan, how do you make this," Edward asked.

"I just got some good cooking skills, but I enjoy baking better," Meagan said winking at everyone.

"It's true, Meagan enjoys baking more," Patrick replied.

Everyone was laughing as they all enjoyed themselves with lunch. Edward eventually left the group and headed back to Sydney where the group hoped to see him soon.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**The group meets Edward Schmidl, but then he departs**


	372. Flying Gym: Thunder Zapdos

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

After meeting with Patrick's dad once again, Edward left and returned to Sydney to wait for Patrick, Meagan, and Katie to show up. Right now the group had to continue wondering through the outback in hopes of seeking the city.

As they were traveling through the outback, the group noticed some shockwaves across the sky. It startled every single one of them, and they wondered what was going on.

"What was that," Meagan asked.

"I don't know, the sky was showing static for some reason," Patrick answered.

"It was like a storm was coming," Katie replied.

"According to the news on the Pokemon Scanner, there isn't supposed to be a storm out here today," Patrick explained, "something has to be going on."

No one knew what was happening, and then the shockwaves came out of the sky yet again. The best bet was that it had something to do with an electric Pokemon.

"We better check it out," Patrick announced.

The group all made a run through the outback to find out what the shockwaves were as if someone was in trouble. When the group got closer, they could see a yellow glow in the sky.

"I see something," Katie shouted.

"Yeah, but what is it," Meagan questioned.

Up ahead, they saw a yellow bird who was sending out bolts of electricity while a group of men were firing at the bird. This really offended the group as they noticed that the group of men were abusing the bird.

"That bird is getting attacked," Meagan cried, "Patrick, is something wrong?"

"I got a feeling on who that bird might be," Patrick said taking out his Pokemon Scanner.

As he looked up the yellow bird on his Pokemon Scanner, he learns that it is the legendary Electric Pokemon Zapdos. Patrick could not believe that the men out there were trying to harm Zapdos.

"It's Zapdos, and those people are trying to hurt it," Patrick angrily shouted.

"We have to stop them," Katie screamed.

The group charged out where the action was as the men continued to attack Zapdos. They were a group of poachers who probably wanted Zapdos for a whole lot of money.

"Yes, yes, we can get a fortune with this Zapdos," said one of the poachers.

As they were hurting Zapdos and preparing to catch it with a net, Patrick, Meagan, and Katie all arrived at the scene to stop the poachers.

"Hey, leave that Zapdos alone," Patrick yelled out.

"You stay out of this," one of the poachers screamed, "this Zapdos is ours!"

It was horrifying to see a majestic Pokemon feel so powerless underneath a group of humans. The group was ready to strike back at the poachers.

"Alright, we'll have to do it the hard way! Go Vibrava," Patrick shouted sending out his Vibrava.

"You heard him, we will do whatever it takes to save that Zapdos! Come on out Ursaring," Meagan yelled out bringing out her Ursaring.

"Pokemon should not be treated like this, and we will make sure you get punished for your actions, and that Zapdos can fly free! It's Vigoroth time," Katie screamed sending out her Vigoroth.

"Men, keep aiming for that Zapdos," the head poacher commanded, "if thats how you want to play, then be it. Go Fearow!"

The head poacher sent out his Fearow while Patrick was going to strike back with Vibrava, Meagan with Ursaring, and Katie with Vigoroth.

"Fearow use Drill Peck," the head poacher shouted.

Fearow came diving down with a Drill Peck attack, and the group needed to respond or else Zapdos was done for. Seeing the Electric Pokemon struggling for its life just angered the Pokemon trainers.

"Vibrava use Sonicboom," Patrick shouted.

"Ursaring use Superpower," Meagan yelled out.

"Vigoroth use Crush Claw," Katie commanded.

Vibrava hovered into the air and used Sonicboom while Ursaring unleashed its Superpower, and Vigoroth came at Fearow with Crush Claw. Fearow dodged Ursaring's and Vigoroth's attack, and then landed Drill Peck on Vibrava.

"Vibrava," Patrick called out.

Vibrava was belted to the ground, but then it got back up easily. Also Fearow withstood its Sonicboom attack which was bad news for Patrick.

"You kids stay out of our business, Fearow use Mirror Move," the head poacher ordered his Fearow.

Fearow unleashed a Sonicboom with Mirror Move that looked way more powerful, and it was enough to pound all three Pokemon. Vibrava, Ursaring, and Vigoroth were all knocked around.

"Grrrr, you are ruthless," Meagan screamed.

"Shut up and let us do our job, were going to catch this rare Pokemon and get a big fortune out of this," the head poacher explained.

"All you care about is money, and not the Pokemon's feelings," Katie roared.

The Vibration Pokemon, the Hibernator Pokemon, and the Wild Monkey Pokemon all got back up without any fear to continue dealing with the vicious poacher and his Beak Pokemon Fearow.

"They want to continue battling," Patrick exclaimed.

"We should back down," Meagan suggested.

"No way, but I think I got an idea," Patrick replied.

"Really," Katie asked.

"Yes, I need Luxray and Pikachu to come on out and help out. There was something about Zapdos that I learned about in the Pokemon Scanner and Luxray and Pikachu are going to be really handy for this job," Patrick explained.

Patrick explained what he wanted Meagan and Katie to do as they sent out Luxray and Pikachu. The girls got it completely, and were going to stick with Patrick's plan.

"Alright, let's do it," Patrick said.

Patrick, Meagan, and Katie were ready to face the poacher once again as he was getting pretty angry that he wouldn't leave them alone.

"That's enough, Fearow use Drill Peck to destroy them all," the head poacher screamed.

"Alright, you know what to do," Patrick shouted, "Vibrava use Dragonbreath!"

"Ursaring use Hammer Arm," Meagan commanded.

"Vigoroth use Focus Punch," Katie ordered.

While all three Pokemon tried to attack Fearow, Meagan and Katie each snuck out Pokeballs out of their backpacks. Meagan had Luxray's Pokeball while Katie carried Pikachu's Pokeball. The two Pokemon came out and heard the girls orders.

"Luxray, run up to Zapdos. When you get close, use Thunderbolt," Meagan told her Luxray.

"The same with you Pikachu, use Thunderbolt on Zapdos," Katie mentioned to her Pikachu.

The two Pokemon ran off towards Zapdos while all three Pokemon failed to attack. Fearow triumphed again with Drill Peck causing Vibrava, Ursaring, and Vigoroth to go down in pain.

"Our Pokemon," Meagan screamed.

"Don't worry about them, its Luxray and Pikachu we need to worry about," Patrick told Meagan and Katie.

Luxray and Pikachu were approaching the othe poachers and Zapdos. The poachers noticed the two electric Pokemon in their sights.

"What are you doing here, can't you see were busy," one of the poachers said.

Luxray and Pikachu didn't quite unleash Thunderbolt, they actually brought out an even more powerful attack. They got more electricity than usual, and Luxray brought it out of its body, and Pikachu unleashed it from its cheeks. Their attacks successfully hit Zapdos, and it leaves the poachers confused.

"Why are we attacking Zapdos, I thought we were saving Zapdos," Katie cried.

"We are, and were not hurting it. I learned that Zapdos gains power when its struck by lighting, and thats why we needed Luxray and Pikachu, to give Zapdos power," Patrick lectured.

"Patrick, you are a genuis," Meagan replied.

What they are starting to notice is that the electric attacks were stronger than normal. The girls just found out that their Pokemon both learned Thunder which is considered the most powerful electric attack.

"Is that Thunderbolt or Thunder," Katie asked, "because it seems like there's more electricity than normal.'

"It's Thunder, both Luxray and Pikachu have learned Thunder," Patrick shouted.

"Really," Meagan gasped.

After the two Pokemon finished unleashing their attacks on Zapdos, the Electric Pokemon started to break free of the poachers grip.

"Ahhhh, Zapdos broke out," one of the poachers screamed.

"What, no! MY MONEY," the head poacher screamed.

Zapdos unleashed a Thunder attack on all of the poachers and noticed the head poacher right in front of him. Zapdos just glared at him and Fearow for trying to harm it.

"Take it easy Zapdos, I'm sure we can work something out," the head poacher said.

Zapdos showed no mercy, it used Thunder on him and his Fearow. Both of them were fried, and the group was blessed to see that Zapdos is free. Pikachu and Luxray returned to the scene while Vibrava, Ursaring, and Vigoroth got back up.

"Zapdos, we just saved your life," Patrick told the legendary bird Pokemon.

"It's the least we can do," Meagan said.

"You have every right to be free, and never be caught like that," Katie said.

"Now go and spread your wings," Patrick replied.

Zapdos was grateful to him and the rest of the group for saving its life from those awful men. Zapdos flew off into the sky thanking the group once again with a screech, and they all waived goodbye. Watching from an unseen distance was the Unknown Champion, and he was impressed to see what Patrick just did.

"Amazing work Patrick, you made friends with a legendary Pokemon," said the Unknown Champion, "you are starting to get somewhere."

A police force came by and arrested the poachers, and they thanked Patrick, Meagan, and Katie for all of their help. That was all they needed, because saving a Pokemon was even better than getting a big reward. The group now continued their journey to Sydney.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**The group encounters Zapdos**

**Meagan Puente: Luxray learns Thunder**

**Katie Puente: Pikachu learns Thunder**


	373. Flying Gym: Margaret VS Kogen

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Margaret Schmidl continued her Pokemon journey after all the things that had occured with Darkdust. She traveled through the plains to collect her sixteen gym tokens, and despite the lost time she has made some great progress.

While Margaret was traveling, she was approached by the Hollywood powerhouse couple once again.

"So, it looks like mister Oliver and miss Wilcox are here once again," Margaret said to herself.

Garret noticed Margaret, and so did Christina and Kogen. Garret wanted to do some rubbing in on Margaret to show off Kogen's great potential.

"Hey Kogen, that's the kid's sister. Why don't you battle her to show her what he is going to fear," Garret said.

"As you wish mister Oliver," Kogen answered.

The three made their way towards Margaret, and she was ready for anything that was coming her way. Christina was getting pretty sick of this as she started to feel like she was going to lose it.

"Garret Oliver and Christina Wilcox, and that guy who helped us out in Darkdust prison," Margaret responded.

"Yes, and in case you forgot, my name is Kogen," said Kogen.

"What brings you here," Margaret asked.

"I want you to see how strong Kogen is so that you fall victim to his might," Garret ranted with a cocky laugh, "and then he will beat your brother."

"Alright, I accept your challenge," Margaret responded.

"You're going to lose, he even beat your other brother with just one Pokemon," Garret explained.

"At a very bad time when he was going to save you all," Christina shouted.

Margaret ignored what was said, and Kogen was prepared to give Margaret a challenge. This was the guy Garret hired to beat Patrick in a six on six Pokemon battle when they meet again.

"This Pokemon battle between Patrick's sister and Kogen will now begin! Each trainer is allowed to use three Pokemon, and the last one standing wins! Let the battle begin," Christina announced.

"Yes, see how Kogen is not weak," Garret secretly said.

Margaret and Kogen were ready to battle, and Kogen sent out his first Pokemon.

"I choose you Absol," Kogen shouted sending out his Absol.

"Alright, come on out Delcatty," Margaret yelled out sending out a Delcatty.

Margaret finally used the Moon Stone that Katie gave her on her Skitty to make it evolve into Delcatty. The Prim Pokemon was now going to clash with the Disaster Pokemon so Margaret can see how fearful Kogen is.

"Delcatty use Thunderbolt," Margaret shouted.

The Prim Pokemon used Thunderbolt on Absol, but it wasn't effected by the attack at all. It felt like it was nothing to the Disaster Pokemon.

"It didn't work," Margaret said to herself.

"Now Absol, show Delcatty your Psycho Cut," said Kogen.

Absol attacked Delcatty with Psycho Cut, and in just one hit Margaret's Delcatty was finished off.

"Delcatty is unable to battle, the winner is Absol," Christina shouted.

Margaret couldn't believe her eyes that Absol just defeated Delcatty in just one hit. Now she knows why Garret hired him to be Patrick's hit trainer.

"Delcatty return," Margaret said all stunned.

Margaret is ready to send out her second Pokemon, and she was hoping that maybe she get some better luck with the second Pokemon than the first.

"Send out your second Pokemon," Kogen ordered Margaret.

"You got it, I choose Shiftry," Margaret yelled out sending out a Shiftry.

Just like with the Moon Stone to make Skitty evolve, Margaret finally used the Grass Stone Katie gave her to have Nuzleaf evolve into Shiftry. Margaret was hoping that the Wicked Pokemon came through.

"Go ahead and make the first move just like your Delcatty did," Kogen suggested.

"You got it, Shiftry use Razor Wind," Margaret commanded to her Shiftry.

"Absol, I want you to also use Razor Wind," Kogen replied to his Absol.

Shiftry whipped up a Razor Wind attack, and Absol did the exact same thing. Both attacks met, but Absol's Razor Wind canceled out Shiftry's Razor Wind, and the Wicked Pokemon took all of the heat.

"Shiftry no," Margaret cried out as Shiftry was knocked out.

"Shiftry is unable to battle, the winner is Absol," Christina shouted.

Garret was dancing in joy letting Margaret know how dangerous Kogen was. Now Margaret was down to just one Pokemon, and she wanted to make sure that it got the job done for her.

"I will not lose to you Kogen, go Ninetails," Margaret yelled out bringing out a Ninetales.

Margaret used Katie's Fire Stone to make Vulpix evolve into Ninetales at some point in her adventure. It was up to the Fox Pokemon to show the Disaster Pokemon what it was made of.

"Okay, lets see how tough this Ninetales of yours is," Kogen responded.

"You bet I will, Ninetales use Fire Spin," Margaret ordered her Ninetales.

The Fox Pokemon unleashed its powerful Fire Spin attack on Absol, but the disaster Pokemon wasn't effected at all. Ninetales luck was pretty much dried out after that attack.

"It didn't work, why isn't anything working," Margaret questioned.

"Lets finish this, Absol use Night Slash," Kogen said to Absol.

The Disaster Pokemon finished off Ninetales with Night Slash. The battle was over, and Kogen won easily.

"Ninetales is unable to battle, the winner is Absol! The winner of this Pokemon battle is Kogen," Christina announced.

"HAHAHA, see what I told you. My Pokemon keep losing to your brother because they always choose to be weak against him, but Kogen is never weak and he will polverize him," Garret exclaimed.

Margaret was getting really irritated after she called back Ninetales. She wasn't going to let Garret mock Patrick like that.

"Garret listen, I think the problem is that you are sore loser! You're having someone else handle your problems for you because you can't solve them yourself," Margaret ranted.

"I am, but my Pokemon are always weak against him. That's why I got Kogen, because his Pokemon don't know how to be weak. Look at what happened when you battled him," Garret said to Margaret.

"I don't care, Kogen is a great trainer because he doesn't act like a sore loser," Margaret yelled out.

"It's true, I don't throw a fit when I lose," Kogen said, "then again, he didn't throw a fit when he lost to me."

"That's because I know you will beat that kid," Garret told Kogen.

"Maybe because you haven't admitted that he could be better than you," Kogen said.

"That's what I always say, but he always blames it on his Pokemon," Christina explained.

Christina and Kogen were stating the obvious that Garret didn't understand. Margaret was learning about it, and she knew how tough of a trainer Kogen was. She didn't want to be in the middle of it.

"Well, I'm going to get going. If my brother does beat Kogen, you better not throw any fits like Christina said," Margaret replied as she headed off.

"Good luck, and keep up the good work," Kogen said.

Margaret left the three mostly only wanting to say goodbye to Christina and Kogen. Garret was not understanding that Patrick was a better trainer than he was, and now he wants Kogen to beat him in a Pokemon battle so he can claim victory.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Margaret Schmidl loses a Pokemon battle to Kogen**

**Margaret Schmidl: Used Moon Stone to have Skitty evolve into Delcatty**

** Used Grass Stone to have Nuzleaf evolve into Shiftry**

** Used Fire Stone to have Vulpix evolve into Ninetales**


	374. Flying Gym: A Tale Of Two Dojos

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

After the episode with Zapdos and the poachers, the group freed the legendary Pokemon and continued with their journey to Sydney. The group arrived in a town called Cobar where it looked pretty deserted.

"Well according to the Pokemon Scanner, we are about 435 miles from Sydney and our next gym," Patrick announced.

"Yeah, but there isn't anyone here in this town," said Katie feeling a little frightened.

The group walked into town, and anyone who saw the group ran inside to seek shelter. Everyone saw that, and they question what is going on in town.

"Oh my gosh, POKEMON TRAINERS! Get inside everyone," a woman screamed seeing Patrick, Meagan, and Katie come by.

"Pokemon trainers, why are they afraid of Pokemon trainers," Meagan asked.

"I don't know, is it something Pokemon trainers do when their in town," Patrick asks himself.

It seems the there is something up with the town when Pokemon trainers come in. The group wanted to get more information on this.

"We better ask someone who is brave to speak why this town is so terrified of Pokemon trainers," Patrick suggested.

"Good idea, lets split up and search around," Meagan suggested.

Patrick went in the west part of town while Meagan explored the central part of town, and Katie looked around in the east part of town. They were trying to find someone that they can talk to about Pokemon trainers.

"Excuse me, but what's going on here," Patrick asked.

"Get away you Pokemon trainer," the citizen said to Patrick.

Meagan was looking around the central part of town searching for answers. She found someone that she could ask a question to.

"Um ma'am, why are you against Pokemon trainers," Meagan asked.

"Go away," the lady said running off.

Katie took a look around the city, and she found a group of kids who immeditately attacked her with rocks right when she arrived.

"Hey, what are you doing," Katie grunted.

"Get out of here you Pokemon trainer," one of the kids shouted.

Katie wanted to get answers on why the kids were going after her. She wanted to try and get a chance to communicate with them.

"Tell me what's going on, why do you hate Pokemon trainers," Katie questioned.

"Get down," said one of the kids bringing Katie down.

Katie and the kids were starting to see a whole bunch of Pokemon trainers coming out of nowhere, and they were sending out their Pokemon to battle.

"What's going on," Katie asked.

"A gang battle, all of those Pokemon trainers are going up against each other," another kid responded.

One group of trainers was wearing blue jumpsuits while the other wore red jumpsuits, but Katie wanted to know what they were doing.

"There are two people named Riko and Jet, and those two own Pokemon dojos here in Cobar. They fight every once in a while to run the other dojos out of town to show who has the best Pokemon dojo," one of the kids explained.

Later Katie called Patrick and Meagan on her Pokemon Scanner to talk to them about the gangs in Cobar.

"Neither side wants to give up, and they will just keep fighting until one of them leaves. They gather Pokemon trainers to help them out whenever they show up. This probably explains why all of these Pokemon trainers are joining in, to knock each other out of town," Katie explained.

"So where are you," Patrick asked.

"I'm inside of a bakery on the east part of town," Katie answered.

"We'll be there shortly," Meagan replied.

The two sides continued to duel it out on the streets with their Pokemon. The blue leader Riko had black spiky hair, and the red leader Jet had red smooth hair.

"Get out of town Jet," Riko yelled out.

"No, you get out of town," Jet screamed.

Patrick and Meagan managed to find the bakery where they spotted Katie and the kids. The two got inside before they got caught in the action.

"This is complete violence," Meagan protested.

"They do this all the time, because they don't believe two dojos are going to work out," one of the kids replied.

"We here in the blue dojo demand that you leave at once," roared Riko with a Grumpig.

"No way, the red dojo shows no mercy no anyone who comes near us," screamed Jet with a Dodrio on his side.

Patrick, Meagan, and Katie all have decided that they have to put an end to the violence once and for all. Their best option was to find a way to deliver a sneak attack on all of the trainers and the two leaders.

"Okay, what we need to do is strike back," Katie suggested.

"She's right, but how do we attack two dojo leaders and a gang of Pokemon trainers," Patrick questioned.

The group headed on top of the roofs with everyone else in town. The group was prepared to attack from above as the two gangs continued to battle. Different Pokemon were attacking each other, and they lost their focus to above which gave everyone a chance to attack.

"Now your chance everyone," one of the kids yelled out.

"Come on out Gardevoir," Patrick yelled out sending out his Gardevoir.

"Go Froslass," Meagan shouted sending out her Froslass.

"It's Swablu time," Katie yelled out bringing out her Swablu.

"What's that," Riko yelled out.

"Get out of the way, this is our buisness," screamed Jet.

Gardevoir, Froslass, and Swablu are got ready to attack. The Pokemon were going up against an army of Pokemon along with Riko's Grumpig and Jet's Dodrio.

"Gardevoir use Psychic," Patrick commanded.

"Froslass use Blizzard," shouted Meagan.

"Swablu use Aerial Ace," Katie ordered.

Gardevoir used Psychic to grasp some of the Pokemon trainers and their Pokemon. Froslass froze them in their spot to keep them stuck were they were while Swablu struggled with one at a time with Aerial Ace.

"I don't think so, now leave us alone! Grumpig use Psyshock," Riko screamed.

Grumpig attacked Gardevoir with Psyshock, and the Embrace Pokemon was totaled and knocked out.

"Gardevoir," Patrick called out.

"Dodrio use Tri Attack," shouted Jet.

Dodrio unleashed its Tri Attack on Froslass, and the Snow Land Pokemon was pounded by the Triple Bird Pokemon.

"Froslass," Meagan cried.

Katie and her Swablu were on their own, but the Cotton Bird Pokemon was getting worn out as it was nearing its limit. Katie didn't want this to happen as she hopped off the roof to tend to her Swablu who was on its own.

"Katie no," Meagan screamed.

"Swablu are you okay," Katie asked.

Swablu continued to attack, but it was getting pummeled by Pokemon from a whole bunch of trainers along with Dodrio and Grumpig.

"Swablu," Katie cried.

"KATIE GET OUT OF THERE," Patrick hollered to Katie.

Swablu was down on the ground and Katie ran up to it. She was now pretty scared as the gangs along with Riko and Jet were ready to pound her to oblivion.

"Stay out of this, now perish and let us continue our battle for the best dojo," Riko yelled out.

"Be gone," Jet shouted.

Grumpig, Dodrio, and all of the Pokemon were coming right at Katie and Swablu. Meagan was scared for her sister's life as she was about to be punished.

"KATIE," Meagan cried.

Swablu just felt weak, but it couldn't let Katie get hurt. The Cotton Bird Pokemon got extremely protective and flashed out a powerful glow that blinded all of the Pokemon and the trainers along with Riko and Jet. Swablu was starting to evolve to protect Katie from the gangs.

"What's going on with Swablu," one of the kids asked.

"It's evolving, Katie is in trouble and Swablu wants to do whatever it can to protect Katie," Patrick answered.

The Cotton Bird Pokemon Swablu finished its evolution and evolved into the Humming Pokemon Altaria. Katie was just amazed at seeing the Pokemon right in front of her as the other Pokemon just stood in shock.

"What are you waiting for," Riko roared.

"Attack," Jet shouted.

All of the Pokemon attack, and then Altaria unleashed its Dragon Pulse attack on all of the Pokemon including Grumpig and Dodrio. Every last Pokemon was KO'd, and all of the trainers ran off leaving Riko and Jet on their knees.

"Katie," Patrick questioned.

"Stop what you are doing right now, this is wrong," Katie angrily said.

"Were sorry, we have been fighting all of this time to put one of the Pokemon dojo's out of business, and we have decided now that maybe having two dojo's can be a lot better," Riko panicked.

"You two are not Pokemon trainers, we don't use them for street fighting, they are creatures just like us. How you two have been acting and gathering all of those Pokemon trainers who ended up being suckers for you, you should both be put out of business," Katie explained.

"Please don't hurt us, we will change this. Better yet, we can leave if you want," Jet said begging.

"No, why don't you two just live with seperate dojos and not start wars here in town, or put your dojo's together and make one strong Pokemon dojo," Katie suggested.

"That could work," Riko and Jet both said in union.

"Wow, Katie just settled the whole thing. That is one strong girl," Patrick said.

"That's my sister being the hero for once," Meagan replied.

The next day, the two dojo's were torn down and Riko and Jet began construction on making a new Pokemon dojo. They decided to keep the jumpsuits as they began their construction of their new dojo.

"Great job getting these two to start working together," said one of the kids.

"Thanks, and this may help us learn a lot as we become good people," Katie said.

"I'm glad things are back to normal," Patrick replied.

"We are too," one of the kids replied.

The group began to leave Cobar as they waived goodbye to the kids. Katie's Swablu was now an Altaria which was going to help her when she meets Patrick's dad in Sydney. The group was now making their way to the Flying Gym once again.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Katie Puente: Swablu evolves into Altaria**

** Altaria learns Dragon Pulse**


	375. Flying Gym: Meet Altaria

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

The group of Patrick, Meagan, and Katie were all continuing their journey to Syndey as they continue to travel through the outback. They all decided to take a break and let their Pokemon get a chance to relax.

"Why don't we let our Pokemon come out," Katie suggested.

"Good idea, come on out everyone," Patrick shouted sending out his Pokemon.

Grovyle, Furret, Gardevoir, Pupitar, Octillery, and Vibrava all enjoyed the sunshine as they wait for the rest of the Pokemon.

"Hey everyone, why don't we play," Meagan called out bringing out her Pokemon.

Charmeleon, Granbull, Luxray, Froslass, Ursaring, and Azumarill were all feeling pretty good as they came out of their Pokeballs.

"Playtime everyone," Katie yelled out bringing out her Pokemon.

Prinplup, Vigoroth, Pikachu, Sealeo, Altaria, and Persian were all feeling very comfortable as they were out of their balls. The Pokemon didn't happen to know that Swablu was gone and Katie had another Pokemon.

"Everyone, this is Altaria. It's Swablu, but it has evolved," Katie explained to all of the Pokemon.

Everyone gave Katie's Altaria a friendly greeting. Altaria was flattered with all of the Pokemon and their kind gratitude.

"I'm glad everyone likes you Altaria," Katie replied.

The Humming Pokemon nodded kindly when it learned that all of the Pokemon liked it. She wanted to give Altaria a chance to show off its power someway.

"Hey Altaria, I want to see what you can do," Katie said.

"You're asking Altaria to show off its power," Meagan questioned, "didn't it do that back in Cobar?"

"Maybe Altaria has much more to learn, and I want to see what else it needs to know," Katie explained, "after all, when you know all of your Pokemon's powers, you are completely better as a Pokemon trainer."

Patrick and Meagan agreed with Katie's words of wisdom as she got her Altaria to start hovering in the air. It was a majestic thing of beauty to see Altaria spread its big puffy wings out as it looked like a guardian of the sky.

"Wow, you have to look at Altaria," Katie said to everyone as the Humming Pokemon hovered in the sky.

"It's so beautiful," Meagan said.

"It has to come from all the hard work you gave to it when it was just a Swablu," Patrick replied.

Katie was impressed with how she has been able to get her Altaria to be so strong and majestic. When she saw it use Dragon Pulse on all of those Pokemon from those two gangs, it was extremely powerful that it knocked every last one of them out causing them to surrender.

Afterwards, all of the Pokemon began to play peacefully, and they all wanted to play with Altaria. The Humming Pokemon had become really popular after noticing that it evolved.

"They all love Altaria Katie," Meagan said.

"They sure do, and I'm glad they all enjoy playing with Altaria," Katie replied.

Furret was getting a ride from Katie's Altaria, but it still couldn't hold a heavy load. It was enough however for Altaria to carry Patrick's Furret.

"I sure love it when our Pokemon get along with other Pokemon. Stronger bond with the trainers and other Pokemon means stronger in battle," Patrick explained.

With the Flying Gym in the group's sight, they decided to spend the day enjoying the clear blue skies while the Pokemon got out to play. Katie's Altaria already looked to be very popular, and what they need to focus on soon is facing Edward.

**Pokemon Updates: NONE**


	376. Flying Gym: Fire Blast To The Past

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

The group was now beginning to do some training for their upcoming gym battle in the Flying Gym. They still had about 100 miles to go until they reach their destination of Sydney. The Pokemon have been getting much better throughout the days.

Patrick didn't realize it, but his Octillery knows Constrict, and his Vibrava managed to learn Supersonic, but Grovyle was still having a tough time getting Solarbeam. Meagan's Froslass learned Confuse Ray while Katie's Vigoroth had ended up learning Fury Swipes for some time, and Katie just realized that right away.

"Wow, I didn't know that my Vigoroth knew Fury Swipes," Katie said in shock.

"Still recovering from the days with Slakoth that you didn't realize that," Meagan said sarcastically.

Katie just gave a glazed look in the eye to her sister. Their Pokemon were doing very well with their training, and it seems that they need a chance to flex their muscles.

"Say, why don't you and I have a battle. I want my Grovyle to see if it can learn Solarbeam in battle," Patrick suggested to Meagan.

"Alright, I'll use Charmeleon for the battle," Meagan replied.

So Patrick and Meagan were going to pratice with each other by having a battle. Patrick was going to use Grovyle and Meagan was going to use Charmeleon.

"This Pokemon battle between Patrick Schmidl and Meagan Puente will now begin, each trainer can only use one Pokemon and the last one standing wins, let the battle begin," Katie announced.

Patrick was going with Grovyle and Meagan was going to use Charmeleon. Patrick's main objective was for Grovyle to learn and master Solarbeam.

"Charmeleon use Incinerate," Meagan yelled out.

Charmeleon brought flames out of its mouth, and sent them towards Grovyle.

"Grovyle, use Agility to dodge," Patrick retorted.

Grovyle avoided the attack by using its Agility to evade Charmeleon's Incincerate.

"Good now use Bullet Seed," Patrick commanded.

Grovyle attacked Charmeleon with Bullet Seed, and Charmeleon took the attack. The Flame Pokemon didn't feel a thing which made Patrick feel somewhat good because Bullet Seed didn't seem powerful enough, or Charmeleon was getting stronger with its defense. Then again it was a grass attack that had little effect on a fire type Pokemon which didn't bother Patrick.

"Wow, Bullet Seed does need a little work," Patrick said to himself, "but I have more important things to worry about."

"Okay Charmeleon, counter back at Grovyle with Fire Spin," Meagan said to her Charmeleon.

Charmeleon opened its mouth and unleashed its Fire Spin attck on Grovyle. The Wood Gecko Pokemon was feeling the burn, but it wasn't effecting Grovyle at all.

"Nice job withstanding that attack Grovyle, now lets see if you can use Solarbeam," Patrick ordered.

"Are you sure you're going to try Solarbeam again," Meagan asked.

"I'm sure I am," Patrick answered.

Grovyle was doing what it can to gather sunlight, and Grovyle did start to show off a little bit of a shine. Charmeleon was wondering if Grovyle was going to use Solarbeam, but right when Grovyle was going to attack, the light faded and Grovyle's attack was a dud.

"Darn it, I was sure that maybe that Grovyle would come through this time," Patrick said to himself.

"Well let us finish, Charmeleon use Flame Burst," Meagan shouted.

Charmeleon was going to use Flame Burst on Grovyle who just wore down after a failed attempt at Solarbeam, but when Charmeleon unleashed its attack, it didn't look like a Flame Burst attack because it felt way more powerful, and it made a star shaped flame.

"What the, is that," Patrick said when he got interupted by Grovyle getting fried by Charmeleon's attack that knocked it out.

"Grovyle is unable to battle, the winner is Charmeleon! The winner of this Pokemon battle is Meagan Puente," Katie announced.

Patrick still was feeling frustrated that Grovyle couldn't get Solarbeam going, but he was stunned to see that Charmeleon managed to learn a new attack. Meagan was shocked as well to see Charmeleon mastered a new move.

"It didn't look like Flame Burst," Meagan said.

"Yeah Meagan, it actually was Fire Blast. Your Charmeleon learned Fire Blast," Patrick explained.

"Really, Charmeleon knows Fire Blast," Meagan questioned.

"That's right, after all of the time you have spent together, Charmeleon has learned a powerful attack to make itself stronger," Patrick explained.

"That is amazing, I love how we learn so much more about Pokemon," said Meagan.

Meagan's Charmeleon learned Fire Blast, Patrick's Grovyle still needed work on Solarbeam, and Katie enjoyed everything that was going on. With Patrick's dad in sights, the group needed to be at their best when they face Edward.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Meagan Puente defeats Patrick Schmidl in a pratice battle**

**Patrick Schmidl: Octillery learned Constrict**

** Vibrava learned Supersonic**

**Meagan Puente: Charmeleon learned Fire Blast**

**Katie Puente: Vigoroth learned Fury Swipes**


	377. Flying Gym: Baron's Battle

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Baron Grasse was on his feet in the aftermath of the Darkdust prison incident. He continued through a magnificent valley on his way to get into the Pokemon Grand Prix. His main goal was to impress Katie Puente who he happened to have a crush on.

He was tending to relax with his Pokemon Munchlax, Slugma, and Hypno out of their balls. Also out of their Pokeballs was a Skuntank which ended up evolving from Stunky, a Cacturne that evolved from Cacnea, and an Umbreon that evloved from his Eevee. Baron did have quite a group of Pokemon on his side.

"Isn't it nice to just sit here and enjoy the weather on this beautiful day," Baron asked his Pokemon.

Secretly Baron wished that Katie was with her as he pictured her with him in a fantasy that he had.

_Fantasy_

_Baron and Katie are together underneath a big tree in the same valley enjoying each other's company._

_"Isn't this nice that were alone Katie," Baron asked._

_"It is Baron, and I wouldn't want it any other way," Katie replied_

_Katie was hugging Baron pretty hard until he got disrupted by a voice that was coming his way._

_End Fantasy_

"Hey you," the voice said.

Baron noticed that there was a guy in front of him with a black hair crew cut wearing a yellow shirt with blue overalls over it, and black shoes. He looked pretty tough sounding like he wanted to battle Baron. Baron looked up at the guy.

"Yeah you, I challenge you to a battle," the guy responds.

"Okay I guess I could batte, my name is Baron," Baron said introducing himself.

"I'm Willard, and I will beat you," Willard said introducing himself.

Falling out of the trees was the annoying old man who loves to referee Pokemon battles as he landed on his head.

"Ow, that hurt," said the old man.

Baron and Willard ignored him and took their seperate sides to begin their Pokemon battle against each other.

"This Pokemon battle between the trainer on my left and the trainer on my right will now begin! Each trainer is allowed to use up to two Pokemon and the last one standing wins! Let the battle begin," the old man announced.

Baron and Willard each got out a Pokeball as they were ready to clash against each other in a Pokemon battle.

"Come on out Yanmega," Willard shouted sending out a Yanmega.

Baron took the time to learn about Yanmega on his Pokemon Scanner, and then he got out his first Pokemon to counter Yanmega.

"Go Slugma," Baron shouted sending out his Slugma.

Slugma and Yanmega were ready to battle each other.

"Yanmega use Sonicboom," yelled out Willard.

Yanmega used its Sonicboom attack to knock Slugma around a little bit, but it was able to withstand the attack.

"Okay Slugma, use Flamethrower," Baron shouted.

The Lava Pokemon countered with Flamethrower, but the Ogre Darner Pokemon evaded the attack very quickly.

"Okay Yanmega, Quick Attack," Willard commanded.

Yanmega rammed at Slugma with Quick Attack, and Slugma was easily done after just two attacks.

"Slugma is unable to battle, the winner is Yanmega," the old man shouted.

Baron was now down to just one Pokemon after all of that, and he was ready to send out one of his new Pokemon.

"Okay now, for my second Pokemon, I choose Umbreon," Baron shouted sending out his Umbreon.

With Umbreon evolved from Eevee, Baron hoped that Umbreon knew all of the moves that it could use to beat Yanmega and Willard's next Pokemon.

"Yanmega, use Sonicboom once again," Willard commanded to his Yanmega.

"Dodge it and use Pursuit," Baron retorted.

The Moonlight Pokemon Umbreon got out of the way of Yanmega's Sonicboom and attacked the Ogre Darner Pokemon with Pursuit. Yanmega was actually hit by the attack, and Umbreon wasn't done yet.

"Now give it a Quick Attack," Baron shouted.

Umbreon quickly got to Yanmega with Quick Attack, and the Ogre Darner Pokemon was defeated.

"Yanmega is unable to battle, the winner is Umbreon," the old man shouted.

Umbreon defeated Willard's Yanmega, but now he had one Pokemon left to use against Baron's Umbreon.

"Okay then, maybe this will do the trick. Go Ludicolo," Willard yelled out sending out a Ludicolo.

Baron stuck with Umbreon while Willard was going to use Ludicolo to counter against Umbreon.

"Lets see how Ludicolo tends to do against my Umbreon! Use Screech," Baron commanded to his Umbreon.

The Moonlight Pokemon used Screeh to get to Ludicolo, and the Carefree Pokemon was not enjoying the sounds of that Screech attack. Ludicolo was ready to strike back.

"Now Ludicolo, use Hydro Pump," Willard yelled out.

The Carefree Pokemon unleashed a powerful amount of water at Umbreon washing it down with Hydro Pump. Umbreon was baffled by the attack, and felt pretty hurt a little bit until Baron gave it the next order.

"Umbreon use Moonlight," Baron told Umbreon.

Umbreon healed itself with Moonlight, and the Moonlight Pokemon was back at full strength which surprised Ludicolo a little bit.

"Now use Confuse Ray," Baron said.

Umbreon sent out a powerful beam right at Ludicolo which caused the Carefree Pokemon to go under a state of confusion.

"There, now Ludicolo is confused and doesn't know what to do," Baron retorted.

"We'll see about that, Ludicolo use Natrue Power," Willard ordered his Ludicolo.

All the Carefree Pokemon did was dance its way into a tree causing itself to get hurt in more after having to be confused.

"Sorry, but it seems Ludicolo has more important things to do," Baron mocked, "Umbreon use Faint Attack!"

Umbreon bashed Ludicolo with Faint Attack, and it snapped out of confusion, but was weakened and didn't have much energy left.

"Finish it off with Dark Pulse," Baron shouted.

The Moonlight Pokemon blasted out a Dark Pulse attack to fry Ludicolo, and the Carefree Pokemon was done for thanks to the power of Umbreon.

"Ludicolo is unable to battle, the winner is Umbreon! The winner of this Pokemon battle is the trainer on my left," the old man announced.

The old man then dug a hole to tunnel himself out of the scene, and Willard called back his Ludicolo.

"You beat me, but I won't lose next time," said Willard as he walked off.

Baron hugged his Umbreon after it gave Baron a nice hard day of work on the battlefield. He still had a ways to go before he got into the Pokemon Grand Prix, but only one thing was on his mind.

"If Katie watched that battle, I bet she be pretty happy with me," Baron said to himself giving a thumbs up.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Baron Grasse: Stunky evolved into Skuntank**

** Cacnea evolved into Cacturne**

** Eevee evolved into Umbreon**


	378. Flying Gym: Ski High

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

The group was getting close to the city of Sydney after all of that traveling around the continent. They were going to reach the other side soon where the Flying Gym was located.

So far nothing was getting in the way of the group on their journey to Sydney. Patrick was getting pretty tense when he faces his dad, and Grovyle still has not mastered Soalrbeam.

"Don't worry about Solarbeam, just worry about winning," Meagan told Patrick.

"I want to make my dad proud so I need Grovyle to master Solarbeam," Patrick explained.

"Grovyle will learn Solarbeam eventually, focus on your dad," Katie said.

Patrick didn't feel like the guy he was before. Despite all of the hard work he has put in with his Pokemon, his Grovyle still hasn't learned Solarbeam. Then the group comes across a man with black hair wearing a blue fighting suit. He seems to know Patrick for some reason.

"Excuse me, are you Edward's son Patrick," the man asked.

"Yes, and just who are you," Patrick asked.

"I'm Ski, I'm your dad's apprentice," Ski said introducing himself.

This was the first time Patrick had met Ski, and Patrick knew little about him. Max encountered him in the past and beat him in a Pokemon battle.

"I don't recall Patrick's dad having an apprentice," Meagan said.

"Well I am, and I see that Patrick is heading for the Flying Gym," Ski stated.

"Correct," Patrick responded.

"Before you reach the Flying Gym, I want to challenge you to a Pokemon battle," Ski demanded.

"Pokemon battle you say, its on," Patrick shouted accepting the challenge.

Patrick and Ski each took seperate sides while Meagan was the referee and Katie just sat down to watch the two battle.

"This Pokemon battle between Patrick Schmidl and Ski will now begin! Each trainer will be allowed to use two Pokemon! Let the battle begin," Meagan announced.

Patrick and Ski each got out a Pokeball as they were prepared to battle.

"Crawdaunt, I choose you," Ski yelled out sending out a Crawdaunt.

"Go Vibrava," Patrick shouted sending out his Vibrava.

Ski had a Corphish orginally, but it had evovled during time. Patrick's Vibrava which evovled a little while ago has been an effective force on Patrick's team.

"Now we begin, Crawdaunt use Harden," Ski yelled out.

Crawdaunt used Harden to make its body harder so that its defense was raised. Then Ski was ready to send out another attack.

"Use Crabhammer," Ski commanded.

"Vibrava use Sand-Attack," Patrick retorted.

Just as Crawdaunt was coming at Vibrava with Crabhammer, the Vibration Pokemon used Sand-Attack to blind Crawdaunt. The Rogue Pokemon couldn't see, and that gave Patrick a chance to strike.

"Good, now use Sand Tomb," Patrick yelled out.

Vibrava trapped Crawdaunt in a Sand Tomb attack. Crawdaunt wasn't able to get out of the Sand Tomb that Vibrava created.

"Amazing how you have Vibrava used Sand-Attack to make my Crawdaunt not see, and then use Sand Tomb to make sure it can't get out," Ski complemented, "but that is as far as you go! Crawdaunt spin around and use Bubblebeam!"

The Rogue Pokemon spun around using Bubblebeam, and a whole lot of bubbles were coming out of the Sand Tomb. Vibrava was trying to dodge every bubble, but there were too many of them as the Vibration Pokemon was getting pelted by bubbles all around.

"Vibrava," Patrick shouted.

Vibrava was not able to get away from the bubbles as the Sand Tomb died down, and Vibrava was unconscious.

"Vibrava is unable to battle, the winner is Crawdaunt," Meagan shouted.

Patrick's Vibrava lost to Ski's Crawdaunt. He took out his Pokeball to call back his Vibrava.

"Vibrava return," Patrick said calling back his Vibrava, "you did great Vibrava, take a nice long rest."

Patrick was now down to just one Pokemon, and he knew what Pokemon he was going to use next against his dad's apprentice.

"So Patrick, who will be your next Pokemon," Ski questioned.

"Good question, I choose Grovyle," Patrick yelled out sending out his Grovyle.

"So Patrick is going to use Grovyle, he doesn't realize that Grovyle hasn't mastered Solarbeam yet," Katie said to herself.

Now it was Patrick's Grovyle going up against Ski's Crawdaunt, but Patrick had to not focus on getting Grovyle to use Solarbeam. The battle between Patrick and Ski continued.

"Crawdaunt, use Bubblebeam once again," Ski ordered his Crawdaunt.

The Rogue Pokemon got its sight back and laid eyes on Grovyle ready to attack.

"Grovyle use Agility," Patrick retorted.

Crawdaunt fired bubbles right at Grovyle, but the Wood Gecko Pokemon evaded all of the bubbles that Crawdaunt fired.

"Now use Bullet Seed," Patrick yelled out.

Grovyle opened its mouth and fired its Bullet Seed attack right at Crawdaunt. Grovyle landed a direct hit and Crawdaunt was unable to continue.

"Crawdaunt is unable to battle, the winner is Grovyle," Meagan shouted.

Patrick was relieved that Grovyle beat Crawdaunt, and now Ski was down to just one Pokemon, but he smiled for some reason.

"Patrick, that Grovyle of yours is something, but its no match for my next Pokemon. Go Shedinja," Ski yelled out sending out a Shedinja.

Katie had no idea what Pokemon that was, so she got out her Pokemon Scanner to do an analysis on Shedinja.

"So this is Shedinja, and it says that its body is hollow and it doesn't even move. It just floats," Katie said to herself looking at the Pokemon Scanner.

Grovyle and Shedinja were ready to square off against each other once again.

"Give it up Patrick, there is nothing that can defeat my Shedinja," Ski said.

"We'll see about that, Grovyle use Leaf Blade," Patrick yelled out.

Grovyle attacked Shedinja with Leaf Blade, but the Shed Pokemon was not even baffled by the attack.

"What happened, why didn't Leaf Blade work," Patrick asked.

"I told you you can't beat my Shedinja," Ski said to Patrick, "I'll even let you peform one more attack."

"You got it, Grovyle, see if you can use Solarbeam," Patrick told his Grovyle.

The Wood Gecko Pokemon was trying to gather sunlight, but though it was gathering sunlight, it faded away and Grovyle was still unable to use Solarbeam.

"Pathetic, that's all you got," Ski said.

"I thought it would work this time," Patrick commented.

"Too bad, because your finished! Shedinja use Shadow Ball," Ski commanded to his Shedinja.

The Shed Pokemon used Shadow Ball on Grovyle, and it was taken out in just one attack. The battle was over and Patrick was defeated.

"Grovyle is unable to battle, the winner is Shedinja! The winner of this Pokemon battle is Ski," Meagan announced.

"You lost Patrick, how can you be able to top your dad," Ski questioned, "your other brother Max faced me in a battle, and he managed to beat me."

"Ski, I know I'm good. I just want to be skilled enough to impress my dad," Patrick told Ski.

"Well, you did a great job. Maybe you'll have a carry over effect when you go to Sydney to face your dad in a gym battle," Ski explained.

Coming out from the sky was a man riding a Pidgeot, and it was none other than Edward Schmidl. Patrick's dad returned to see that he jsut lost to Ski.

"Edward, how nice it is for you to drop by," Ski said.

"Ski, you did very well, but I want to now face my son," Edward said.

"Were not in the Flying Gym Mr. Schmidl," Meagan said.

"I know, so why don't you all follow Ski into Sydney and we'll meet up in town," Edward suggested.

"That's a great idea dad," Patrick replied.

"Great, Ski lead them into the city," Edward told Ski as he hopped back on Pidgeot to fly off.

Edward's apprentice was going to do the honors of leading the group into the city of Sydney where they will meet up with Patrick's dad and face him in a gym battle.

"Okay kids you heard the man, follow me," said Ski.

The group was now following Ski into Sydney, and just as they knew it wasn't far at all. Patrick will soon face his dad in combat in the Flying Gym, and so will Meagan and Katie.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Patrick Schmidl loses to his dad's apprentice**


	379. Flying Gym: The Good, Dad, And Ugly

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

It finally happened, Ski was able to lead Patrick, Meagan, and Katie into the city of Sydney. The group was now looking for Edward who happened to be in the city waiting for them to arrive.

"So this is Sydney," Meagan said.

"Where's Patrick's dad," Katie asked.

"Were getting to him," Ski replied.

Ski continued to lead the group, but he took them to the Pokemon Center first. The group got the complete understanding that they had to get their Pokemon refreshed for their upcoming battle.

"I see, you want us to have our Pokemon go into the Pokemon Center," Katie said.

"Correct, and mine too after all the hard work we put in," said Ski.

Everyone gave the doctor their Pokemon for the rest of the day while Ski continued to take them through the city. They arrived at a huge park that had grass greener than it could ever be, beautiful trees, and flowers. It was a public park where Pokemon battles were held as well giving enough room for everybody.

"Wow, this place is beautiful," Katie said.

"It is, this is the Centennial Park. A lot of things occur here such as Pokemon battles, and other fun activites," Ski explained.

"Is my dad here," Patrick asked.

"He is here," Ski answered.

Ski took the group to his dad where he and Pidgeot were standing. He noticed the group was traveling along with him.

"So you all made it," said Edward.

Patrick waived to his dad, but he didn't see that his brother Max was there once again. Patrick's brother was with his dad, and Max gave him that competive look.

"Hey dad, hey Max," Patrick responded.

"Well well well, look who showed up," Max said acting so tuff.

Max always seemed to be a step ahead of Patrick, and Patrick was now feeling a bit more nervous now that his brother showed up.

"It's great to have the two Schmidl boys here again," Edward said in kindness, "Ski you may go now."

Ski left the group alone while Patrick and Max confronted each other.

"Too bad my Pokemon are in the Pokemon Center, otherwise I would challenge you to a battle," Patrick said.

"I understand, but I can't battle you right now anyway. I want my Pokemon to save their energy for dad," Max replied.

"Wait, you're battling Mr. Schmidl too," Meagan asked.

"Duh, of course I am Meagan. How else will I get into the Pokemon Grand Prix," Max said acting like he was sarcastic.

Patrick was getting even more tense not only because his brother who he considers a huge rival was in town, but he remembered that Grovyle hadn't mastered Solarbeam. After the enjoyment of everyone's arrival, Edward wanted to treat everyone who came.

"It's nice of my two boys to come and finally face me at long last, but why don't we celebrate this gathering with dinner," Edward suggested.

"Okay," Patrick replied.

"Good, I'm so hungry that I could eat an ear," Katie moaned.

"Not again Katie," Meagan screeched in terror.

All five of them went to a fancy steak house where they just enjoyed their meals in their regular clothes, no dressing up. Everyone got a nice meal that they could all enjoy while Patrick was ready to do some talking.

"Is everyone enjoying their dinner," Edward asked.

"Yes we are," all four replied in union.

"So dad you want to hear what happened since we last met," Patrick suggested.

"Sure go ahead," Edward responded.

"Okay so while we were on this continent, we found Zapdos but these poachers were trying to capture it," Patrick said.

"That is horrible," Edward said in despair.

"Yeah, but me, Meagan, and Katie came to the rescue and stopped those fiends. What I learned was that Zapdos feasts on electricity, and I got Meagan's Luxray and Katie's Pikachu to use Thunder on Zapdos to give it energy. Then Zapdos busted out and shocked all of those poachers," Patrick explained telling the story of how they faced Zapdos.

"Amazing work, you are not just getting better, but making some legendary Pokemon become your friends," Edward said in amazement.

"Wow, so while I was out training my Pokemon to be extremely skilled, you made friends with legendary Pokemon," Max replied.

"Well, not friends technically. It was thankful for our help," Patrick explained.

Max still was not impressed with what Patrick has been doing during his Pokemon adventure. Meagan and Katie listened in and believed that adventures can be fun rather than just training all the time.

"Sometimes an adventure can be exciting," Meagan said.

"Yeah, there is many cool things that can happen," Katie replied.

"Don't care, you're wasting your time. If you want to be on top, you got to keep working at it," Max told the group.

"Not true Max, Patrick has been getting better throughout his journey. I believe he should put up a challenge tommorow," Edward explained.

"Thanks dad, I hope I can give you a challenge tommorow," Patrick replied.

The group was preparing to finish their dinner and then go to bed. Patrick and Max still seemed to be feeling pretty fierce about each other.

Meanwhile miles outside of Sydney, we find Garret Oliver, Christina Wilcox, and Kogen who have tracked down Patrick at long last. Garret was hearing word that Patrick was going to the Flying Gym, and that he could be there.

"We should get to Sydney soon, then I will find that kid and you will beat him," Garret said.

"Stop this now Garret, all you care about is revenge," Christina angrily shouted.

"It's not revenge baby, its to show him what it's like to be the weak one," Garret explained, "Isn't that right Kogen?"

"What you're making me do is barbaric Garret. I'm only in this for the money, but I will beat your Pokemon trainer as you command," Kogen replied.

"Good, he will lose at long last," Garret smirked.

Christina can't stand it anymore, it starting to like the Garret that she knew was gone. The only thing Garret cared about was beating Patrick, and Christina was feeling very upset that he not admitting that Patrick is better. He even got a hit trainer just to beat Patrick for him, and she is finally starting to have it.

"This is starting to get ridicolous Garret," Christina said in despair.

The next morning, the group woke up from a nice sleep. Patrick, Meagan, and Katie got their Pokemon and were all dressed up for the day. It was then that they encountered Max once again.

"So Max, are you going to the Flying Gym," Patrick asked.

"You bet I am," Max answered, "and I will win."

"Okay, then lets search for the gym," said Meagan.

The group exited the Pokemon Center to begin their search for Edward's gym. They always know that there is a theme to these cities that a whole group of Pokemon trainers heading to some sort of theme building.

"Does anyone see it," Katie asked.

"Right there," Max answered pointing to the Flying Gym.

The gym was a replica of a cloud to represent the sky. Patrick, Meagan, Katie, and Max all entered and went through their respective process of registering to enter any Pokemon gym.

"Dad, I'm ready for you," Patrick said to himself.

"We'll see you in the waiting room," Meagan told Patrick.

"You're going to do great," Katie replied.

Patrick smiled at Meagan and Katie as they left each other to enter the Flying Gym Chambers. Patrick, Meagan, Katie, and Max were all prepared to face the Flying Gym Trials.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**The group meets Edward Schmidl and Max Schmidl**


	380. Flying Gym: Trials Of The Flying Gym

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

**Flying Gym-Level 1:**

Patrick, Meagan, Katie, and Max have all arrived into the Flying Gym Trials. Max waltzed his way onto what looks to be like an airport terminal. There were four five aircraft shelters with two on the left, two on the right, and one in the middle. Four of them were closed, but one of them was a giant door with the Flying Token symbol on it. The Flying Token turned out to be a teal coin with a tornado on it.

"There's an open shelter," Max said pointing out to an aircraft shelter that was open on the left.

Max went into that shelter to see that there was a fighter jet in the area, but he had no idea what it was for.

Meagan went inside the shelter and saw a floor fan that airlifted her up. She was now on a catwalk where she avoided a whole bunch of missiles that were coming her way.

"Whoa, what's with the missiles," Meagan asked herself.

Meagan got away from the missiles and climbed the ladder quickly as possible to get up higher. Meagan was up higher on the catwalk and noticed that there was a fan that wasn't turned on on the wall.

Katie found a switch that turned the fan on and Katie saw that there was a cloud that was getting blown to the other side. It was a platform cloud, and another one was coming out from a vent below the catwalk.

"Time to ride the clouds baby," Katie cheered raising her fist.

Katie rode the cloud and avoided missiles and then noticed a dark cloud hovering over her. The cloud was preparing to strike lighting, and Katie got out of the way when it was over her. The cloud finally disappered and Katie made it to the other side where she got a yellow key. There was nowhere to go however until Katie fliped a switch that activated another floor fan, but it wasn't as strong.

Patrick jumped right where that floor fan was, but instead of getting blown up, it was letting him gentlely fall down. Patrick then realized that there was no yellow barrier to unlock the door with, but the jet did have a yellow lock on it.

"I bet this has something to do with this jet," Patrick said as he unlocked the jet.

Patrick went into the jet and saw a number 1 button inside the cockpit. He pressed the button, and in the back part of the shelter came an explosion. The explosion exposed the No.1 door that Patrick went through as soon as he got out of the jet.

"You have made it through Level 1. In order to clear Level 1, you must beat the trainer in a one-on-one battle," the sound system said. "BEGIN BATTLE!"

"Go Spearow," the virtual trainer yelled out sending out a virtual Spearow.

"Go Furret," Patrick yelled out sending out his Furret.

"Spearow, use Peck," the virtual trainer yelled out.

Spearow dove down at Furret with Peck, but Furret got out of the way and the Long Body Pokemon was ready to attack.

"Now Furret use Swift," Patrick yelled out.

Furret scattered a whole bunch of stars by using Swift which knocked out the virtual Spearow, and Patrick was finished with Level 1.

"Trainer defeated, you may advance," the sound system said.

Patrick took care of the virtual trainer with no problem, but instead of going through a door, he went back the way he came in. Meagan, Katie, and Max had no problems with the virtual trainer at all.

**Flying Gym-Level 2:**

Max came out and returned to where he was before he entered the door. He exited the shelter and noticed that another armory has opened up. The trick was that when a level was cleared, another shelter opens up.

"Sweet, now to get further in this challenge," Max said to himself as he approaches the second shelter.

The shelter was right across from the first shelter that everyone was in, and in that shelter was a big white blimp hanging from the air.

Meagan went inside and climbed the ladder on the left. There she had to avert more missiles and flip a switch that activated a floor fan on the base on the right side. Meagan had to hike back and float up on the floor fan avoiding more missiles.

"This is hard work," Meagan said as he climbed up a ladder to the second level.

As she got to the second level, she noticed that she can gain access to the blimp if she were to have a blue key because there was a blue lock. There was however two switches next to her that she flipped. One switch activated another floor fan on the other catwalk while the other activated a weak floor fan next to the ladder she climbed. Meagan floated down, headed for the other side, and avoided missiles to ride the new floor fan.

Katie floated her way to the top, and climbed the ladder that was up ahead. Katie noticed that there was a fan below her that would shoot out clouds. Katie noticed behind her along the wall were three switches spread out. Katie wanted to pull those switches, but a dark cloud hovered over her again as she needed to avoid lighting strikes.

"There is no way you're striking me with lighting," Katie roared at to the cloud.

Katie dodged lighting strikes to flip all three switches. Then Katie returned to the fan and noticed that a cloud was coming out. She hopped onto the cloud and rode it around avoiding missiles. Then Katie came to the end where another fan blew her around, and she may have now learned what those switches were for. Katie had to avoid another dark cloud with lighting strikes, and then the third turn was to dodge more missiles.

Patrick made it to the end where he grabbed the blue key and flipped another switch that activated another floor fan right below him. Patrick learned that the floor fan was next to where you enter the blimp as it was a weak power fan. Patrick floated down and unlocked the door to the blimp.

"Something tells me that I have to find something to get further," Patrick said to himself.

Patrick entered the cockpit of the blimp and found a pulley on the control pad with a number 2 on it. Patrick pulled it and an explosion was made in the back part of the shelter revealing the No.2 door. Patrick left the blimp, climbed down the ladder, avoided missiles, and floated down to enter that door.

"You have made it through Level 2. In order to clear Level 2, you must beat the trainer in a one-on-one battle," the sound system said. "BEGIN BATTLE!"

"Go Pidgeotto," the virtual trainer yelled out sending out a virtual Pidgeotto.

"Let's go Octillery," Patrick yelled out sending out his Grovyle.

"Pidgeotto use Gust," the virtual trainer yelled out.

Octillery stuck itself in place as Pidgeotto's Gust had no effect, and Patrick was ready to have his Pokemon attack.

"Octillery use Aurora Beam," Patrick commanded.

The Jet Pokemon blasted out an Aurora Beam attack that dealt critical damage to Pidgeotto, and knocked it out.

"Trainer defeated, you may advance," the sound system said.

Patrick went back through the door he came in through and proceeded to Level 3. Meagan, Katie, and Max all completed the level as well, which meant they all moved on to the next level.

**Flying Gym-Level 3:**

Max came out of the door that he entered to face the virtual trainer, and as he comes out he sees another armory had opened up. The next shelter that opened up was across on the other side next to where the first one was.

"Lets keep the show going," said Max as he entered the third shelter.

This time inside was an airplane landed on the ground where there were steps going up to the door, but it was locked with a green lock. Max noticed a ladder that he could climb.

Meagan climbed the ladder and found a wall fan along the edge as she was walking alongside the catwalk. The switch was on the other side, but there was another wall fan going to blow the other way.

"Why are there two wall fans," Meagan asked.

With missiles firing at her, Meagan was able to flip the switch and see that the first wall fan was activated. Meagan went back to the first wall fan to board a cloud platform, and rode it across avoiding missiles along the way. When she got to the other side, there were two switches and Meagan flipped them both. One of them was another wall fan up ahead that took her back to the other side avoiding missiles, while the other was to activate the second one to carry her to the other side where she climbed a ladder.

Katie climbed the ladder and noticed the greem key on the other side. Katie ran along the catwalk avoidng missiles and noticed another wall fan that could carry her to the other side. There was a ladder that Katie climbed, and she activated a floor fan on the catwalk thanks to the switch that was up there. Then Katie climbed back down and rode the fan up to flip the second switch, but it activated a different wall fan that was on that level.

"Okay, what am I supposed to do now," Katie asked herself.

Katie rode the cloud platform to the other side where she flipped another switch to activate something, and climbed down the ladder to activate the other wall fan. Katie rode the cloud platform back and took the other cloud platform to the other side where she snagged the green key.

Patrick now was wondering how to get down, well the answer was that there was a crane that he rode down back to the first level. He ran all the way back to the base floor so he can unlock the plane.

"Here we are, now please show me a way to get further," said Patrick as he found another button to press inside the cockpit.

An explosion was made to expose the No.3 door on the base floor. Patrick ran all the way to that door to finish the level.

"You have made it through Level 3. In order to clear Level 3, you must beat the trainer in a one-on-one battle." the sound system said. "BEGIN BATTLE!"

"Go Honchkrow," the virtual trainer yelled out sending out a virtual Honchkrow.

"Come on out Vibrava," Patrick yelled out sending out his Vibrava.

"Honchkrow use Wing Attack," the virtual trainer yelled out.

Honchkrow flew right at Vibrava with Wing Attack, but no damage was done to Vibrava as it was ready to attack.

"Vibrava use Dragonbreath," Patrick retorted.

VIbrava opened its mouth and unleashed a Dragonbreath attack so powerful that Honchkrow was defeated in just one attack.

"Trainer defeated, you may advance," the sound system said.

Patrick, Meagan, Katie, and Max all finished Level 3 and were ready to enter the final level of the trials.

**Flying Gym-Final Level:**

Max exited the third shelter and noticed that the last one was opened. Max went inside and saw a helicopter inside. The moment he stepped inside of that shelter, a dark cloud was following above him the entire time ready to strike lighting.

"That cloud is really going to bother me," said Max as he climbed the ladder on the right.

Missiles were firing at Max while the cloud was still hovering over him. Then Max found a wall fan where he flipped the switch at the end. He rode the cloud platform to the other side.

Meagan made it to the other side seeing another wall fan in front of her. Meagan went one way avoiding those missiles and lighting strikes to flip the switch and activate the other fan.

"I think that's going to be my way out," said Meagan as she ran to the other side to climb the ladder.

Meagan reached the top and noticed that she had to repeat the exact same thing, but with more missiles and the dark cloud still hovering over her head. Meagan flipped the switch and rode the cloud to the other side, and then flipped the switch that activated the fan that would take her back, along with another fan that activated a floor fan that would lift her up.

Katie reached the next part of the catwalk where she had to do the exact same thing. She flipped the switch that would carry her to the other side, and ride the cloud platform all the way there. She found the red key that was going to unlock the helicopter, and flipped the two switches that were on each side as she avoided missiles and lighting strikes from the cloud.

"Got it, now I got to go all the way back to the bottom," said Katie as she rode the cloud platform back.

Katie then took the weak fan down back to the second level which was activated from one of the switches that she flipped. Katie took the cloud platform to the other side, climbed down the ladder, and rode the other cloud platform to the other side where she would climb the ladder back to the base.

Patrick was aware that the dark cloud was still hovering over him, and that he needed to avoid the lighting bolts from the cloud. When Patrick unlocked the helicopter, he found the key with the Flying Token symbol on the seat. Patrick grabbed the key, and went back outside where he unlocked the final armory shelter. He unlocked the giant door with the Flying Token symbol on it.

"Sweet, hello there," said Patrick as he witnessed a jetpack in the middle of the room.

Patrick grabbed the jetpack and red the directions on it. Patrick had to take the jetpack to blast himself all the way to the sky where the battle arena was. Patrick went back outside and took the jetpack to boost himself in the air. He broke through a whole bunch of clouds, and then he saw a floating stadium in the sky which happened to be where the Flying Gym battles took place.

Patrick, Meagan, Katie, and Max all landed on the ground near the enterway of the stadium. They all went inside and awaited their fate as at long last, the four will engage in battle with Edward Schmidl.

**Pokemon Update:**

**Patrick Schmidl, Meagan Puente, Katie Puente, and Max Schmidl are ready to face Edward**


	381. Flying Gym: Patrick VS Edward

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

In a stadium that was floating in the sky, the group fo Patrick, Meagan, Katie, and Max finally entered the waiting room of the flying gym. The order of how they got in went Patrick, Max, Meagan, and Katie which meant Patrick was going first.

"It looks like your showdown with your dad is finally approaching," said Meagan.

"Yeah, I'm planning to use Grovyle in this battle, and it still hasn't mastered Solarbeam," Patrick explained.

"Maybe Grovyle will finally use it when you face your dad," Katie commented.

"You might be right Katie, but I will only try to get Grovyle to use Solarbeam if I really need to," Patrick told Katie.

"Well good luck, because you're going to need it. Our dad is one of the best Pokemon trainers in the world," Max replied.

The bodyguard came in to announce the next challenger to face Edward, and it looked like that name was going to be Patrick.

"Patrick Schmidl, report to the battle arena," the bodyguard announced.

"Wish me luck everyone," Patrick said as he took a deep breath and made his way out to the battle arena.

Patrick stepped inside and saw that the battle arena looked just like a normal battle arena, but there is no roof meaning there is an open sky above Patrick.

"Wow, I cant believe the Flying Gym battle arena is here in the sky," Patrick said in shock.

He saw his dad right in front of him smiling at his own son. Patrick was feeling tense of the upcoming battle, because he wanted to impress not just his dad, but the man who nearly beat the Unknown Champion.

"Patrick, our day has finally come," Edward said.

"I know it has dad, and I want to let you know that I will do whatever I can to beat you," Patrick said to his dad.

"Don't let me down son, I want to see how much you have improved," Edward told his son.

The crowd was cheering very loud, and no one noticed in the stands but the Unknown Champion was watching from the crowd as well. He was after all friends with Edward, but he wanted to see his son take on Edward.

"Show me what you have learned throughout your travels," the Unknown Champion said in his thoughts.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the next challenger for the gym leader Edward is his son, Patrick Schmidl," the announcer said.

The referee came out with the wheel, and as usual explained the rules. Patrick gave the wheel a good spin landing on a two. It was a two Pokemon battle between Patrick and Edward.

"It will be two Pokemon for the challenger and the gym leader," the announcer replied to everyone.

Patrick was ready to confront his dad one on one in a gym battle. He was nervous and excited at the same time, but also feeling tense.

"Welcome to the Flying Gym, in this corner we have the explorer of the sky Edward, and on this side is the challenger who happens to be his son, Patrick Schmidl. If the challenger beats the gym leader, he will be awarded the Flying Token. Each trainer will get to use two Pokemon, and the last one standing wins. Let the battle begin!" the referee anounced to everyone.

At long last, Patrick's Pokemon battle with his father was finally going to begin. Both of them got out their first Pokemon.

"Let's go Vibrava," Patrick yelled out sending out his Vibrava.

"Enter Swellow," Edward shouted sending out a Swellow.

Patrick's dad had a Swellow to go with his Swellow and his prized Pidgeot. Patrick had a feeling that he was going to face Pidgeot, but right now he needed to focus on Edward's Swellow.

"Okay Swellow, use Focus Energy to gain some energy," yelled out Edward.

Swellow pumped itself up with Focus Energy, and Patrick was ready for a counter attack now that Swellow was full of energy.

"Vibrava, use Supersonic," Patrick shouted.

"Swellow, flap your wings as hard as possible," Edward yelled out.

Vibrava used Supersonic on Swellow, but the Swallow Pokemon flapped its wings really hard to knock the sound away.

"But how," Patrick questioned.

"The strength of Swellow's wings has knocked the sound from Supersonic away, clever work that needs to be seen on an instant replay," said the announcer.

An instant replay was shown of Swellow working with its wings to knock out Supersonic, but Patrick now had some tough competition ahead of him.

"I don't know what just happened, but I can't let this continue! Vibrava use Dragonbreath," Patrick commanded to his Vibrava.

"Swellow use Double Team," shouted Edward.

Swellow made copies of itself by using Double Team, and Vibrava's Dragonbreath attack ended up hitting a fake Swellow. Patrick was starting to get pretty frustrated with himself.

"Okay Vibrava, attack with Faint Attack," Patrick ordered.

"Swellow use Aerial Ace," Edward retorted.

Vibrava was coming at Swellow with Aerial Ace, but the Swallow Pokemon was just too quick as Aerial Ace was a direct hit that damaged Vibrava, and the Vibration Pokemon was knocked out.

"Vibrava is unable to battle, the winner is Swellow," the referee shouted.

"Swellow was just too much for Vibrava, and now Patrick is down to just one Pokemon," the announcer shouted.

Patrick was stunned to see that Vibrava lost, and now he was at his last Pokemon. He was right about one thing, his dad was no pushover.

"Whoa, Swellow is pretty strong," Patrick commented.

"I know, and I'm ready to see your next Pokemon," Edward said to Patrick.

Patrick got out his second and last Pokeball to go up against Edward's Swellow. He didn't want any signs of holding back against his own father.

"Grovyle, I choose you," Patrick yelled out sending out his Grovyle.

It was now Patrick's Grovyle ready to take a challenge against Edward's Swellow. This was nothing like the battle he had against his mom, Edward's skills were far beyond his mother's skills.

"Patrick's last Pokemon is going to be Grovyle while Edward will stick with Swellow! Can his son be able to make a comeback in this gym battle, or will his father still hold the reign as best trainer," the announcer questions.

"Grovyle use Bullet Seed," Patrick yelled out.

Grovyle opened its mouth and fired out a Bullet Seed attack at Swellow, but the Swallow Pokemon kept evading the attack.

"Patrick, I'm afraid you're no match for me. Swellow use Aerial Ace once again," Edward commanded to his Swellow.

Swellow was ready to dive down at Grovyle for another Aerial Ace, but Grovyle was on its feet ready to take whatever comes right at it.

"Grovyle, its coming close! Use Dragonbreath," Patrick retorted.

Grovyle quickly used Dragonbreath to catch Swellow off guard, and the Wood Gecko Pokemon prevails. Swellow was starting to slow down a little as Patrick may have gotten to it.

"Wow, Patrick had some nice thinking getting Grovyle to use Dragonbreath right when it came close," said the announcer.

"Good job, now use Slam," Patrick commanded.

Grovyle then slammed on Swellow as it wasn't moving as fast, and the Swallow Pokemon was just barley defeated, but defeated.

"Swellow is unable to battle, the winner is Grovyle," the referee shouted.

"Patrick did it, he got Grovyle out of a jam but now only one Pokemon stands between him and the Flying Token," the announcer explained.

"Patrick, you're doing the best you can, but I know you can do better," Edward explained.

"That's what I'm trying to do dad," Patrick told his father.

"Well, you got to find a good way to win now. My Pidgeot is no pushover, it is one of the most powerful Pokemon I got," Edward said bringing out his Pidgeot.

Now it was his father's Pidgeot going up against his Grovyle. Patrick still had no idea if it knew Solarbeam, but all he can do is wait and focus on winning.

"Edward's final Pokemon will be Pidgeot while Patrick is going to stick with Grovyle," the announcer said.

"Grovyle we got to keep going, use Leaf Blade," Patrick yelled out.

"Pidgeot, use Wing Attack," Edward retorted.

Pidgeot and Grovyle were coming at each other with their attacks, but Pidgeot's Wing Attack overpowered Grovyle's Leaf Blade which sent Grovyle flying towards the wall.

"Grovyle," Patrick cried out.

"Now its time for something you all have to witness, Pidgeot use Hurricane," Edward yelled out to his Pidgeot.

"Unbelievable, Edward has just told Pidgeot to use Hurricane which is one of the most powerful flying attacks around," the announcer explained.

Pidgeot was powering up, and Hurricane was a powerful attack. Patrick knew that it was time for Grovyle to bring it out in itself. Hurricane started to blast Grovyle at the wall pinning it in the might of the wind.

"Grovyle use Solarbeam," Patrick shouted.

Grovyle was gathering sunlight, and Pidgeot was still using Hurricane. Edward wanted to finish the whole thing right away.

"Pidgeot, use Brave Bird," Edward told his Pidgeot.

The Bird Pokemon dove into the wind and came at Grovyle with Brave Bird, and Grovyle was still powering up. The sunlight faded once again as the Wood Gecko Pokemon failed Patrick once again, and faced its fate with Pidgeot's Brave Bird attack that smashed Grovyle.

"GROVYLE," Patrick cried out.

The Wood Gecko Pokemon was taken out by Edward's Pidgeot, and Patrick was unable to get anything done against Pidgeot. His hopes of winning the Flying Token were gone with the wind.

"Grovyle is unable to battle, the winner is Pidgeot! The winner of this offical Pokemon gym battle is Edward," the referee announced.

"And so its over, Edward adds another win to his resume. His son Patrick came all this way to face his dad, but it ends in defeat," the announcer said.

"Grovyle, you did the best you could," Patrick told his Grovyle.

Grovyle looked up at Patrick and felt ashamed that it couldn't come through with Solarbeam. Patrick called Grovyle back into its ball as he walked out of the battle arena with Edward watching.

"Patrick, what happened to you," Edward questioned about his son.

The Unknown Champion was also watching, and he knew that Patrick wasn't going to stand a chance against Edward.

"I knew it, he was too much for you Patrick," the Unknown Champion said.

Meagan and Katie were feeling pretty down that Patrick lost to his father, but Max didn't seem to care as he was only focused on his battle.

"Katie, after our battle lets cheer up Patrick," Meagan suggested to Katie.

"Okay, but now we know how strong that Pidgeot is," Katie replied.

After his brother's defeat, Max was now ready to take on his dad in a gym battle. He hoped to get better results than his brother.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Patrick Schmidl loses to Edward Schmidl**


	382. Flying Gym: Max VS Edward

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

After the defeat of Patrick, his brother Max was preparing for his enterance into the battlefield to face his father. The bodyguard called his name, and Max approached the stage to witness his father.

"Max, you arrived," said his father.

"Hey dad, tough luck for Patrick," Max said about his brother.

"I know Patrick was much better than that, I even saw it when we were all in the Eastern Rift Valley," Edward explained.

"Yeah, maybe he wanted to go easy or that he stunk. Either way, I will give you a challenge you will never forget," Max replied.

"Bring it on son, I won't go easy on you," Edward responded.

Max and Edward were now ready to engage in battle where Max hopes to add another token to his collection.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the next challenger for the gym leader Edward is his son, Max Schmidl," the announcer said.

The referee came out with the wheel, and as usual explained the rules. Max gave the wheel a good spin landing on a two. It was a two Pokemon battle between Max and Edward.

"It will be two Pokemon for the challenger and the gym leader," the announcer replied to everyone.

Max had no problems as he was ready for battle against his own father.

"Welcome to the Flying Gym, in this corner we have the explorer of the sky Edward, and on this side is the challenger who happens to be his son, Max Schmidl. If the challenger beats the gym leader, he will be awarded the Flying Token. Each trainer will get to use two Pokemon, and the last one standing wins. Let the battle begin!" the referee anounced to everyone.

Max and Edward were finally ready to square off in a gym battle for the Flying Token that brings each trainer one step closer to the Pokemon Grand Prix.

"Enter Noctowl," Edward shouted sending out his Noctowl.

"Electabuzz, you're up," Max yelled out sending out his Electabuzz.

"Edward will start off with his Noctowl while the challenger Max is going to start off with his Electabuzz. Who will prevail in this battle between father and son? Only time will tell," the announcer said.

Max and Edward were ready to battle, and so were Electabuzz and Noctowl.

"Electabuzz use Thunderpunch," Max yelled out.

"Noctowl use Reflect," Edward retorted.

Electabuzz made a fist to unleash a powerful Thunderpunch, but Noctowl blocked it with Reflect.

"Quick Electabuzz, use Thunder," Max quickly said.

Electabuzz was able to hear Max and use Thunder on the Owl Pokemon. Noctowl was getting electrocuted like a fly near a bug zapper, but Noctowl didn't want to give in to the Electric Pokemon.

"Hurry Noctowl, use Air Slash," Edward shouted.

"Dodge and use Swift," Max retorted.

Noctowl fought through Electabuzz's Thunder attack and used Air Slash, but Electabuzz stopped using Thunder and began using Swift to pulverize the Owl Pokemon. Noctowl was star struck, and easily defeated by the Electric Pokemon.

"Noctowl is unable to battle, the winner is Electabuzz," the referee shouted.

"Amazing, Electabuzz made quick work of Noctowl with the huge advantage of its electric type. Now Edward is down to only one Pokemon, who will he choose to face off against Electabuzz," the announcer questions.

Edward called back his Noctowl, and was proud of how it did in the battle. Now Edward was ready to call out his second and last Pokemon.

"Nice job Max," Edward complemented.

"Thanks dad, I hope to get some more of a challenge with your next Pokemon," Max replied.

"You will, enter Pidgeot," Edward shouted sending out his Pidgeot.

"Edward's final Pokemon will be Pidgeot while Max stays with Electabuzz," the announcer said.

Edward's Pidgeot was now his last Pokemon that could battle while Max stuck with the Electric Pokemon Electabuzz. Pidgeot was his most powerful Pokemon, and Patrick got a taste of what that Bird Pokemon was like. Max was hoping to learn from Patrick's mistakes and beat Pidgeot.

"Pidgeot, your most prized Pokemon," Max said to his dad.

"That's right, I have connected well with Pidgeot all throughout the years, and we share a powerful bond. Can you manage to even deal some damage to my Pidgeot," Edward questions.

"Lets see what Electabuzz can do," Max answers, "Electabuzz use Electro Ball!"

The Electric Pokemon sent out an electric sphere right at Pidgeot. Electro Ball was coming at Pidgeot, but it dodged the attack just in the knick of time.

"Pidgeot use Sky Attack," Edward shouted.

Pidgeot started to glow, and the Bird Pokemon dove right into Electabuzz, overcoming the fact that it was an electric type dealing some damage to the Electric Pokemon.

"Hurry, use Thunderbolt," Max yelled out.

Electabuzz used Thunderbolt on Pidgeot, but the attack had no effect even though it was a flying type. This was a surprise to Max, and a triumph of his father. No wonder Patrick couldn't beat his Pidgeot.

"Now Pidgeot, finish it off with Wing Attack," Edward commanded.

Pidgeot used Wing Attack to knock Electabuzz to the wall causing it to be unconcsious and not being able to battle.

"Electabuzz is unable to battle, the winner is Pidgeot," the referee shouted.

"It looks like Pidgeot was way too much for Electabuzz to handle, and now Max is down to his final Pokemon. Who will he choose to counter Pidgeot," the announcer said.

Max called back his Pidgeot, and then he took out another Pokeball. He was going to turn to his strongest Pokemon to take care of business.

"Okay Charizard, you're up," Max yelled out sending out his Charizard.

"Max Schmidl's final Pokemon will be a Charizard while Edward sticks to his Pidgeot. Who will win this battle between father and son," the announcer asks.

"So, its going to be Charizard taking on my Pidgeot," Edward asked.

"You bet dad," Max answered.

The battle then continued as the Flying Token was at stake for Max.

"Pidgeot, prepare to use Hurricane," Edward shouted.

The Bird Pokemon got its wings out and flapped them extremely hard to create a Hurricane.

"Charizard, stand your ground," Max yelled out.

The Flame Pokemon withstood Pidgeot's Hurricane attack, and Edward was pretty surprised with what he was seeing. Pidgeot's Hurricane wasn't doing as much because Charizard was so powerful.

"Good, now use Flamethrower," Max ordered his Charizard.

Charizard unleashed its Flamethrower attack right at Pidgeot as it stopped using Hurricane, because the Bird Pokemon was taking some burns to the face.

"Now this isn't good for Pidgeot, Charizard used Flamethrower to stop Pidgeot's Hurricane and turn Pidgeot into a meal at a barbeque," the announcer said in shock.

"Hurry Pidgeot, use Brave Bird," Edward yelled out.

Pidgeot was ready to bring out its Brave Bird attack right at Charizard, and the Flame Pokemon was ready to counter attack as well.

"Wait for it," Max told Charizard.

The Bird Pokemon was coming close with Brave Bird, and Charizard just stood right where it was. When it was close enough, Max delivered the command.

"Charizard use Overheat," Max retorted.

Charizard blasted out an Overheat attack that fried Pidgeot, and created a powerful explosion. The explosion caused Charizard to take a little damage, and send Pidgeot to the ground where it collasped in defeat.

"Pidgeot is unable to battle, the winner is Charizard! The winner of this offical Pokemon gym battle is Max Schmidl of Homewood," the referee announced.

"Max did it, he has beaten his father and won the Flying Token. His dad has got to be so proud of him right now," said the announcer.

Pidgeot didn't feel that hurt, but Overheat was enough to have Max win. Max just smirked at Charizard for a job well done.

"Dad, I just beat you," said Max.

"I know, and you earned it," Edward responded.

The crowd went abrupt as it was now time for the token awarding ceremony. There was no spotlight because the arena had an open roof. Edward was ready to award Max the Flying Token for his victory.

"Son, you have just won the Flying Token. Take it and fufill your destiny," Edward announced.

"Thanks dad," said Max as he took the Flying Token.

Now that Max had his battle out of the way, and won the Flying Token, the Puente sisters hope to do what Patrick couldn't, and that's beat Edward.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Max Schmidl defeats Edward Schmidl for the Flying Token**


	383. Flying Gym: Meagan VS Edward

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Patrick lost to his dad, and Max won. Meagan and Katie couldn't believe it that not only Max beat Edward, but he made it look easy.

"I don't believe it, Max didn't even break a sweat," Meagan said in shock.

"This is going to be harder than I thought," Katie replied.

After Edward took out a whole bunch of Pokemon trainers in a row, the bodyguard came up to Meagan to tell her something.

"Meagan Puente, please report to the battlefield," the bodyguard shouted.

Meagan felt a bit afraid of what Patrick's dad was capable of, after all he did put up a challenge one time against the Unknown Champion. The Unknown Champion was still watching as Meagan made her way to the battle arena.

"Mr. Schmidl," Meagan responded.

"Hey there Meagan, I'm sorry about Patrick," Edward replied.

"I know, I wanted to know what happened to him," Meagan said.

"I don't know, maybe he felt that I was too powerful. Remember, I was the one who almost beat the Unknown Champion," Edward explained.

"Yeah, and he probably thinks you are the Unknown Champion," said Meagan.

"No way, nobody knows who he is. He is still way out of my league, and you are now going to face the wrath of my flying Pokemon," Edward shouted.

The crowd was going wild as Meagan and Edard were prepared to battle.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the next challenger for the gym leader Edward is Meagan Puente," the announcer said.

The referee came out with the wheel, and as usual explained the rules. After Meagan gave the wheel a good spin, it landed on time two. Meagan and Edward were going to go at it in a double battle.

"It will be a double battle for the challenger and the gym leader," the announcer announced.

Patrick had a tough time with his dad, but Meagan had to try and get the same feeling Max had when he faced Edward. Meagan must make it feel like that it can be easy to beat him.

"Welcome to the Flying Gym, in this corner we have the explorer of the sky Edward, and on this side is the challenger Meagan Puente. If the challenger beats the gym leader, she will be awarded the Flying Token. This will be a Pokemon double battle, so each trainer will send out two Pokemon at a time. When both Pokemon can't continue for one trainer, then the last trainer standing will win. Let the battle begin!" the referee anounced to everyone.

Now Meagan and Edward were ready to take each other on as they each take out two Pokeballs for their double battle.

"For my Pokemon, I choose Swellow and Noctowl," Edward shouted sending out his Swellow and Noctowl.

"Alright then, I choose Charmeleon and Luxray," Meagan yelled out sending out her Charmeleon and Luxray.

It was going to be Meagan's Charmeleon and Luxray taking on Edward's Swellow and Noctowl. Meagan was lucky that she didn't have to face Pidgeot in this battle.

"Okay Noctowl, use Foresight! Swellow use Agility," Edward told his Pokemon.

"Charmeleon use Swords Dance! Luxray use Charge," Meagan shouted to her Pokemon.

Noctowl raised its vision with Foresight while Swellow raised its speed with Agility, and Charmeleon brought out energy swords to raise its power with Sword Dance while Luxray gathers electricity with Charge.

"Noctowl use Confusion to keep those two in place," Edward told his Noctowl.

The Owl Pokemon caught Charmeleon and Luxray right in place just when they were going to run up and attack the two Pokemon. While the two Pokemon were under the stranglehold of Confusion, Edward would get Swellow to attack.

"Swellow, use Wing Attack on both Pokemon," Edward yelled out.

Swellow dove down and used Wing Attack on both Charmeleon and Luxray as both Pokemon were getting smacked by the attack.

"Whoa, looks like Noctowl's Confusion is stopping Charmeleon and Luxray from moving causing Swellow to strike with Wing Attack," the announcer told everyone.

"Another Wing Attack," Edward shouted.

Swellow strikes once again with Wing Attack, and Meagan needed to think fast. Meagan then realized that they can't move for a psyhical attack, but maybe they can use another attack from the place they're at to strike.

"Maybe this might help, Luxray use Shock Wave on Noctowl," Meagan ordered her Luxray.

The Gleam Eyes Pokemon unleashed its Shock Wave attack to zap Noctowl and help itself and Charmeleon break out of Confusion.

"Whoa," Edward gasped.

"Great, now use Thunder on Noctowl," Meagan shouted.

"Hurry Noctowl, use Air Slash," Edward yelled out.

Luxray brought out its Thunder attack while Noctowl unleashed its Air Slash. Both attacks passed each other and struck the other. Noctowl was getting electroctued by Thunder while Luxray was struck with Air Slash. Because of the damage it took from Wing Attack, Air Slash knocked out Luxray, but Thunder was powerful enough to defeat Noctowl as well.

"Both Noctowl and Luxray are unable to battle," the referee shouted.

"Now that is a surprise, both Pokemon knock each other out with each other's attack causing Edward's Swellow and Meagan's Charmeleon to fend for themselves here in this battle," the announcer said.

The crowd was getting louder, and now Meagan's only hope was Charmeleon while Edward's only hope was Swellow. It was now a one on one duel.

"So Meagan, its just Charmeleon and Swellow. Do you think you can win," Edward asked.

"I will do whatever I can to win," Meagan answered.

"Lets see, why don't we get started," Edward replied.

"You got it, Charmeleon use Fire Spin," Meagan shouted.

Charmeleon prepared to open its mouth and unleash its Fire Spin attack right on Swellow. Edward was ready to respond.

"Swellow use Double Team," Edward yelled out.

The Swallow Pokemon created copies of itself with Double Team as Charmeleon's Fire Spin ended up missing. There were a whole bunch of Swellows all over the place, and Charmeleon had to find the real one.

"Okay Charmeleon, spin around and use Fire Spin," Meagan shouted.

"Swellow use Aerial Ace," Edward retorted.

As Charmeleon was spinning around using Fire Spin, Swellow came diving down and attack Charmeleon with Aerial Ace. The Flame Pokemon didn't see that coming as Charmeleon was on its knees.

"Charmeleon," Meagan cried.

"Now use Air Slash," Edward shouted.

The Swallow Pokemon was ready to finish off Charmeleon with Air Slash, but there was no way Meagan was going down so easily.

"Charmeleon dodge it," Meagan retorted.

Just when Swellow made its move, Charmeleon jumped in the air to avoid getting hit by Air Slash. The Flame Pokemon was ready to strike once again.

"Now Charmeleon, Inferno," Meagan told her Charmeleon.

Swellow just stood still and saw Charmeleon. The Flame Pokemon unleashed its Inferno attack on the Swallow Pokemon causing it to take in some serious burns, but Swellow was now angry.

"Swellow, Roost," said Edward.

Still holding in anger, Swellow used Roost to gain some of its energy back. Charmeleon may have just wasted some of its power as Swellow was ready to counter.

"Right after taking that nasty Inferno attack from Charmeleon, Swellow used Roost to heal some of the damage it took," the announcer said.

"That's right Meagan, Roost cures the pain that Swellow took," Edward replied.

Just when Meagan thought she was in the clear, she was back in the hole. Swellow regained its energy and it was ready to attack once again.

"Now Swellow, use Aerial Ace," Edward commanded his Swellow.

Charmeleon was exhausted, and it didn't have time to move away from Swellow's Aerial Ace. It looked like the Flame Pokemon was done, Meagan wanted to deliver one more attack before it ended.

"CHARMELEON FIRE BLAST," Meagan retorted.

Charmeleon heard what Meagan said, and it got focused on Swellow. Charmeleon quickly unleahsed a Fire Blast attack that barbequed the Swallow Pokemon so hard that it dropped to the ground. Meagan was just trying to shove one last attack, and all of a sudden it worked. Swellow was down and out, and the battle was over.

"Swellow is unable to battle, the winner is Charmeleon! The winner of this offical Pokemon gym battle is Meagan Puente of Homewood," the referee announced.

"Unbelievable, in a last minute attempt, Charmeleon used Fire Blast right on Swellow to take it out. Meagan has defeated Edward, and let me say that was one good battle," the announcer said.

Meagan couldn't believe it, she actually beat Patrick's dad after he couldn't. Meagan was victorious in the Flying Gym against Edward Schmidl.

"Charmeleon, I can't believe we just won," Meagan said in shock.

Charmeleon was pretty happy with the fact that they just defeated one of the best Pokemon trainers in the world. A guy who was once a Darkdust Administrator has took a new route to greatness.

"Meagan I'm impressed, that was pretty good," Edward said to Meagan.

"Thanks, it was pretty impressive," Meagan replied.

"It sure was, and honestly I didn't think you were going to do it. After I'm done here, I might want to speak to Patrick," Edward responded.

"Okay," Meagan said.

The Unknown Champion felt great for Meagan as it was time for the ceremony. The ceremony was about to take place, but there is no spotlight as it was an open sky. Edward was ready to present Meagan with the Flying Token.

"Meagan Puente, please accept this Flying Token. You deserve it after all the hard work you put in," Edward announced giving Meagan the Flying Token.

She held the token in her fingertips, and the crowd cheered Meagan on as she aquired another token to get into the Pokemon Grand Prix.

"Meagan did it, I hope I can win too," said Katie who was all hyped for her battle.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Meagan Puente defeats Edward Schmidl for the Flying Token**


	384. Flying Gym: Katie VS Edward

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Patrick lost, but Max and Meagan both won their battles. Katie was the only one left in the group to face Patrick's dad, but she and Patrick were the only ones in the group without Flying Tokens as of the moment.

"Katie Puente, report to the battlefield," the bodyguard announced.

Katie heard her name and dashed onto the battlefield where the entire crowd was watching with the crystal blue sky over her head. Katie noticed that unlike the other battle arenas, she is actually outside.

"Welcome Katie," Edward said to Katie.

"Hey there Patrick's dad, my sister beat you and I will beat you too," Katie exclaimed to Patrick's father.

"Katie, I've seen so much from all of you and I hope to see more from you as well," Edward told Katie.

"I will, Patrick might have not won, but watching his battle did help me and Meagan learn more about your Pokemon. I will take advantage of that," Katie replied.

Katie was ready to battle as she looks all over the stands. Nobody ever noticed, but she saw the Unknown Champion in the crowd wondering what he was doing here.

"The Unknown Champion, why is he here," Katie questioned.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the next challenger for the gym leader Edward Katie Puente," the announcer said.

The referee came out with the wheel, and as usual explained the rules. Katie gave the wheel a good spin landing on a three. Katie and Edward were going to battle with three Pokemon.

"It will be three Pokemon for the challenger and the gym leader," the announcer replied to everyone.

With the Unknown Champion watching, Katie needed to show Edward what she was made of. The Unknown Champion was prepared to pay close attention to Katie as well as he did with Patrick, Max, and Meagan.

"Welcome to the Flying Gym, in this corner we have the explorer of the sky Edward, and on this side is the challenger, Katie Puente. If the challenger beats the gym leader, she will be awarded the Flying Token. Each trainer will get to use three Pokemon, and the last one standing wins. Let the battle begin!" the referee anounced to everyone.

Katie had one Pokeball in her hand while Edward had another Pokeball in his hand. The two Pokemon trainrs were ready to battle.

"Enter Noctowl," Edward shouted sending out his Noctowl.

"It's Pikachu time," Katie yelled out bringing out her Pikachu.

"Edward will start off with his Noctowl while the challenger Katie decides to use Pikachu. Pikachu has an advantage on type, but who will win the battle," the announcer said.

The battle between Katie and Edward was now under way as Pikachu and Noctowl were both ready to battle.

"Pikachu use Quick Attack," Katie shouted.

Pikachu was charging at Noctowl with Quick Attack, and as it was hovering in the air, Edward gave Noctowl an order.

"Noctowl use Reflect," Edward retorted.

The Owl Pokemon used Reflect to knock Pikachu back, so that meant Quick Attack didn't work at all.

"Darn it, I can't get through Reflect," said Katie.

"Yes, now use Air Slash," Edward shouted.

Noctowl boosted itself higher in the air using its Air Slash attack on Pikachu.

"Pikachu, dodge with Agility," Katie yelled out.

Pikachu was able to avoid the attack by using Agility, and then the Mouse Pokemon had its eyes set on Noctowl. Noctowl was trying to go higher in the air, and Katie didn't want that to happen.

"Hurry Pikachu, use Thunder," Katie shouted.

Pikachu jumped up quickly with Agility, and unleashed a powerful Thunder attack that was aimed for Noctowl. The Owl Pokemon took the attack and got zapped, however it was still standing after taking that great electric power.

"But how," Katie asked herself in shock.

"Years of training, though my Pokemon are weak against electric attacks, I make sure that they can handle them," Edward explained.

"What about Noctowl when it took those electric attacks from Electabuzz and Luxray," Katie questioned.

"After taking so much, Noctowl learns how to handle them much better," Edward lectures to Katie, "now Noctowl use Peck!"

Pikachu was out of energy after using that Thunder attack which left it vulnerable for Noctowl. Noctowl drilled Pikachu with Peck, and the Mouse Pokemon was unable to continue fighting.

"Pikachu is unable to battle, the winner is Noctowl," the referee shouted.

"Katie's Pikachu is down and out, it didn't look like it was a match for Edward's Noctowl. What Pokemon will Katie use as her second Pokemon," the announcer questions.

"Pikachu return," Katie yelled out calling back her Pikachu, "good job Pikachu, take a nice long rest."

"Now do you see my Pokemon's true skills Katie," Edward questions.

"Yes I do, and I see Pikachu was no match for you," Katie said, "but now I mean business with you mister Patrick's dad."

Katie was ready to send out her second Pokemon to face Edward's Noctowl. He was one tough Pokemon trainer, and Meagan and Max were able to win, so Katie wanted to do the same.

"It's Vigoroth time," Katie shouted sending out her Vigoroth.

Katie's second Pokemon was Vigoroth while Edward had to stay with Noctowl. The battle then raged on.

"Now Noctowl, use Confusion," Edward yelled out.

Just when the Wild Monkey Pokemon comes out to battle, Vigoroth gets caught in Noctowl's Confusion attack. Vigoroth dug deep within itself to break out of the attack which stunned Edward.

"Alright, way to go Vigoroth! Now use Crush Claw," Katie commanded to her Vigoroth.

Vigoroth jumped up in the air and bashed Noctowl with Crush Claw which was enough to knock out the Owl Pokemon.

"Noctowl is unable to battle, the winner is Vigoroth," the referee shouted.

"Incredible work by Katie's Vigoroth, it broke out of Noctowl's Confusion and came right back with Crush Claw to defeat Noctowl. Both the challenger and the gym leader are down to just two Pokemon," said the announcer.

Edward called back his Noctowl and got out another Pokeball to try and counter Katie's Vigoroth.

"Though Noctowl withstood that Thunder attack, it still wasn't at full strength which probably explained why you were able to defeat it so easily," Edward explained, "but now get ready for my second Pokemon! Enter Swellow!"

Edward tossed his Pokeball out on the battlefield, and out came the Swallow Pokemon Swellow ready for battle against Katie's Vigoroth.

"Edward's second Pokemon is going to be Swellow while Katie sticks with Vigoroth," the announcer said.

"Alright, lets get things under way here, shall we. Vigoroth use Night Slash," Katie yelled out to her Vigoroth.

"Swellow use Double Team," Edward retorted.

Just as Vigoroth began to attack with Night Slash, Swellow ended up using Double Team to make copies of itself. Vigoroth wasn't sure which Swellow to keep track of because there were so many.

"I don't know what to do from here," said Katie.

"Okay Swellow, use Quick Attack," Edward told his Swellow.

The Swallow Pokemon came from the side to hit Vigoroth with Quick Attack knocking the Wild Monkey Pokemon on its side.

"A surprise attack by Swellow, how clever of Edward," said the announcer.

"Follow it up with Aerial Ace," Edward ordered his Swellow.

Swellow used Aerial Ace to land a direct hit on Vigoroth causing the Wild Monkey Pokemon to fall down in defeat.

"Vigoroth is unable to battle, the winner is Swellow," the referee shouted.

"Vigoroth can't continue, because Swellow's Aerial Ace was too powerful for Vigoroth to withstand. Katie is down to her last Pokemon," the announcer said.

"Vigoroth return," Katie called out bringing Vigoroth back into its Pokeball, "you did great Vigoroth, take a nice long rest."

Katie's Vigoroth was knocked out, and Patrick's dad still had two Pokemon left while Katie was just down to one. She then thought to herself that since this was a Pokemon gym suitable for flying Pokemon, Katie decided that it was time to bring in a flying Pokemon.

"Well then, I guess its time to use my last Pokemon. It's Altaria time," Katie shouted sending out her Altaria.

"Katie's final Pokemon is going to be an Altaria," the announcer stated.

The Humming Pokemon Altaria was Katie's last hope for not only Swellow, but Edward's last Pokemon as well. Katie's Altaria needed to come up big if it wanted to win for her.

"Ah, I see you have an Altaria," Edward responded.

"I sure do, so now we can have a true sky battle," Katie replied.

"Then lets begin, Swellow go up into the air," Edward ordered.

"You too Altaria," said Katie.

Both Altaria and Swellow flew high up in the sky where the two Pokemon started to have a stare down.

"Swellow use Quick Attack," shouted Edward.

"Altaria use Mist," Katie yelled out.

Altaria created a mist that caused Swellow to get lost inside of it while it was using Quick Attack. The Swallow Pokemon couldn't see inside the mist.

"Now use Take Down," Katie commanded.

Altaria rushed at Swellow with Take Down sending the Swallow Pokemon crashing to the ground getting knocked out. Altaria then came down for a smooth graceful landing.

"Swellow is unable to battle, the winner is Altaria," the referee shouted.

"Well done by Altaria, creating a mist and blind sighting Swellow with a Take Down attack, that seems pretty good," the announcer said showing an instant replay of Altaria's actions.

Edward was now down to just one Pokemon as he called back his Swellow. The last Pokemon he was going to send out was a no brainer as he took out his Pokeball which held his last Pokemon.

"Katie, that is one fine Altaria. Now its going to face its ultimate test against my beloved Pidgeot. Just try to see if you can even inflict damage to it, enter Pidgeot," Edward yelled out sending out his Pidgeot.

"Edward's final Pokemon is going to be his Pidgeot while Katie sticks with Altaria. The winner of this match-up will win the whole thing," the announcer said.

Altaria and Pidgeot were now having a stare down to see who was going to win. If Katie can somehow get Altaria to beat Edward and his Pidgeot, then she will get the Flying Token.

"Okay Pidgeot, start it off with Wing Attack," Edward yelled out.

"Altaria, fly up into the air," Katie shouted.

Altaria flew into the air where Pidgeot followed the Humming Pokemon with its Wing Attack. Altaria managed to get out of the way just in time, but then Pidgeot was coming from below.

"Hurry, use Safeguard," Katie retorted.

Altaria used its Safeguard to protect itself from Pidgeot's Wing Attack. The two Pokemon were in the air ready to battle.

"Pidgeot use Sky Attack," Edward yelled out.

The Bird Pokemon started to glow, and Altaria was just hovering in the air. Pidgeot came at Altaria with its Sky Attack, and Altaria was not getting an order from Katie.

"Altaria, use Dragon Pulse," Katie commanded.

The Humming Pokemon opened its mouth and blasted out a Dragon Pulse attack that stopped Pidgeot and messed up its Sky Attack. Pidgeot was starting to fall down a little bit as Katie had an opportunity to strike.

"Whoa, now that is what I call a surprise attack. Pidgeot's guard was let down as Altraia used Dragon Pulse to stop Pidgeot's Sky Attack. Now that is amazing," the announcer said.

"Pidgeot, are you okay," Edward asked.

"Now Altaria, Aerial Ace," Katie ordered her Altaria.

Altaria dove down at Pidgeot with Aerial Ace, and it was a direct strike on the Bird Pokemon as it crashed to the ground, and got the KO.

"Pidgeot is unable to battle, the winner is Altaria! The winner of this offical Pokemon gym battle is Katie Puente of Homewood," the referee announced.

"The match is over, Katie Puente has prevailed against Edward. She has officaly cleared the Flying Gym, and we congratulate her," the announcer shouted.

The crowd was going crazy as Katie gave Altaria a huge hug after helping her win against Pidgeot.

"Altaria, I can't believe we did it," Katie cheerfully said.

"Nicely done Katie," Edward commented.

"Huh," Katie responded.

"You and Altaria are getting very close. A good bond between a Pokemon and its trainer is the perfect way to claim victory," Edward lectured.

"I know that, and I love all of my Pokemon with all of my heart," Katie said kindly, "I know the Unknown Champion liked it."

The crowd was going wild as it was time for the token awarding ceremony. In the open sky of the floating stadium, Katie approached Edward Schmidl for her token to prove that she has won in the Flying Gym.

"Katie Puente, for defeating me in our battle, you will be awarded the Flying Token," said Edward giving Katie the token.

Katie smiled at her token, and held it up in the sun as she is happy to have gotten the token from Patrick's dad. She left the battlefield, and the Unknown Champion was still watching from in the stands.

"They're all good Edward, and they beat you fair and square. The one who happens to be your son, what happened to his potential," the Unknown Champion asked in his thoughts talking about Patrick.

Max, Meagan, and Katie all retrieved the Flying Token, but Patrick was going to need to try again. His biggest obstacle at the time being was getting Solarbeam down with his Grovyle.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Katie Puente defeats Edward Schmidl for the Flying Token**


	385. Flying Gym: Battle Bet

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Nearing the city of Sydney were Diana Yates, Beth Yates, and Katie Tonkel. After their encounter with Darkdust, they were pretty much on their guard. The girls did make progress in getting into the Pokemon Grand Prix.

"Are we getting close to Sydney," Beth asked.

"We should be, that's where the Flying Gym is," said Diana.

"Are you sure were ready to face our Uncle Edward," Katie questioned.

"Don't know if we can really call him our uncle, he and Aunt Nancy are divorced," Diana told Katie.

"It's okay, I still consider him an uncle," Beth replied.

As the girls were walking down to the city of Sydney, they get stopped by John Schmidl who happens to also be heading for Sydney as well.

"John," Diana replied.

"Well, if it isn't Diana, Beth, and Katie. How are you all doing," John asked.

"Were doing fine, and thanks for asking," Katie answered.

"So what are you doing here," John asked.

"Going to the Flying Gym and facing your dad," Beth answered.

"Ah my dad, well how about before we all get into Sydney, one of you battles me in a three Pokemon battle," John suggested.

The girls were challenged by John to a Pokemon battle, but they didn't know which one was going to step in and face him. Then Diana walked up to John with a competitive look.

"I'll battle you, and loser has to buy dinner," Diana stated.

"You mean you will buy dinner for me if you beat me, and if I beat you I have to buy dinner for all three of you," John questioned.

"That's right," Diana responded.

"Okay, I accept your bet," John replied.

Diana and John each took seperate sides and Beth was going to be the referee for the Pokemon battle between Diana and John.

"This Pokemon battle between Diana Yates and John Schmidl will now begin! Each trainer is allowed three Pokemon! Let the battle begin," Beth announced.

"Come on out Lairon," John shouted sending out his Lairon.

"Lets go Floatzel," Diana yelled out sending out her Floatzel.

It was the Iron Armor Pokemon Lairon up against the Sea Weasel Pokemon Floatzel as the two began their battle not only for practice, but to determine who was going to buy dinner for who.

"Floatzel, use Aqua Jet," Diana yelled out.

"Lairon, use Head Smash," John retorted.

Floatzel charged at Lairon with Aqua Jet while Lairon was coming at Floatzel with Head Smash. The two attack collided, but it was Lairon's Head Smash that got the better of Floatzel.

"Whoa, that Head Smash attack is powerful," Diana replied.

"You bet it is, I've trained my Lairon pretty hard," John responded.

"Okay John, I'll show you how tough Floatzel is! Floatzel use Water Gun," Diana yelled out.

Floatzel brought out it's Water Gun attack, and shot it at the Iron Armor Pokemon. Lairon wasn't getting effected by it pretty much as Lairon's defense was getting stronger.

"It didn't work," said Diana.

"Okay Lairon, use Iron Head," John commanded.

Floatzel's Water Gun didn't work, and when Lairon came at the Sea Weasel Pokemon with Iron Head, the attack delivered a powerful impact and knocked it out of commission.

"Floatzel is unable to battle, the winner is Lairon," Beth shouted.

Diana was pretty stunned to see that John's Lairon was pretty strong, and then she got out her Pokeball to call back her Floatzel.

"Floatzel return," Diana called out bringing back her Floatzel, "you did great, take a nice long rest."

Diana was ready to send out her second Pokemon that was going to face John's Lairon which was pretty strong.

"Now Beautifly, come on out," Diana shouted sending out her Beautifly.

The Butterfly Pokemon Beautifly was now going to face John's Lairon, and it had a huge disadvantage because it doesn't know many attack that can do good damage against rock and steel.

"Are you sure you're going to win with a Beautifly," John asked.

"I'm sure I can think of a way to beat you," Diana replied.

Diana's Beautifly and John's Lairon were ready to battle one on one.

"Lairon, attack Beautifly with Iron Tail," John ordered his Lairon.

Lairon was ready to smash Beautifly with an Iron Tail attack as the Iron Armor Pokemon's tail started to light up.

"Dodge and use Psychic," Diana yelled out.

Beautifly dodged Lairon's Iron Tail, and then grabbed a grip on it with Psychic. Lairon was feeling a huge struggle, and then after giving it psyhical pain from the attack, Lairon fell to the ground unconscious.

"Lairon," John called out.

"Lairon is unable to battle, the winner is Beautifly," Beth shouted.

John couldn't believe that his Lairon was taken out by Diana's Beautifly. He got out Lairon's Pokeball to call it back inside.

"Lairon return," John called out bringing Lairon back into its Pokeball, "nice job Lairon, take a nice rest."

John was not going to go easy on Diana's Beautifly. He got out a Pokeball which contained his second Pokemon.

"Now feel the wrath of my Houndoom, go," John shouted bringing out his Houndoom.

John brought out the Dark Pokemon Houndoom to go head to head with Diana's Beautifly. With Houndoom being a fire Pokemon, it had a huge advantage against Diana's Beautifly because it was a bug type.

"Alright Beautifly, don't hold back. Use String Shot," Diana yelled out.

"Houndoom use Flamethrower," John commanded.

Beautifly shot out a String Shot attack, but it was incinerated by Houndoom's Flamethrower which struck the Butterfly Pokemon. Beautifly fell to the ground, but it wasn't out of energy just yet.

"I was sure I knocked that Beautifly out," John said feeling puzzled.

"Beautifly use Morning Sun," Diana shouted.

Beautifly regained its strrenght by healing itself with Morning Sun, and the Butterfly Pokemon was back at full strength.

"Didn't you know that Beautifly can heal itself," Diana questioned John.

John didn't realize that Beautifly can heal itself with Morning Sun which gave a bit of an edge for Diana.

"Now Beautifly, use Signal Beam," Diana shouted.

"Houndoom, Flamethrower again," John yelled out.

Beautifly and Houndoom each shot out their attacks, but apprentely it was Beautifly's Signal Beam that overpowered Houndoom's Flamethrower causing the Dark Pokemon to get knocked out.

"Houndoom is unablet to battle, the winner is Beautifly," Beth shouted.

John was starting to feel worried that her Beautifly was going to beat all three of his Pokemon as he was prepared to call back Houndoom.

"Houndoom return," John shouted calling back his Houndoom, "good job Houndoom, now take a nice rest."

John got out another Pokeball which was going to be his final Pokemon going into battle against his own cousin. Diana and Beautifly were flourishing through the battle, and John was ready to end it.

"I choose you Gliscor," John shouted sending out his Gliscor.

John sent out the Fang Scorp Pokemon Gliscor to take care of business with Diana's Beautifly that has been a menace to John during the battle.

"I don't how that Beautifly of yours is prevailing against my Pokemon, but it's luck is about to run dry," John yelled out.

"Well see about that, plus I still have one Pokemon to go after Beautifly," Diana shouted.

"That's right, why don't we get started," John said to Diana.

"Okay, Beautifly use Silver Wind," Diana commanded to her Beautifly.

"Gliscor use Wing Attack," John shouted.

Beautifly unleashed its Silver Wind attack right at Gliscor, but the Fang Scorp Pokemon evaded the attack and pounded Beautifly with Wing Attack. The Butterfly Pokemon was struck very hard causing it to fall to the ground, and this time it wasn't getting up.

"Beautifly is unable to battle, the winner is Gliscor," Beth shouted.

Diana was impressed with John and Gliscor as she was prepared to call back her Beautifly after a job well done.

"Beautifly return," Diana called out brining Beautifly back into its Pokeball, "you were great Beautifly, now take a nice long rest."

Diana was ready to finish John off, and she got her last Pokemon ready for action.

"You're up Vileplume," Diana yelled out sending out her Vileplume.

Diana's last Pokemon was the Flower Pokemon Vileplume taking on John's Gliscor. This was it, the loser was going to buy dinner for the other with this matchup.

"Vileplume, use Sunny Day," Diana shouted.

"Gliscor use Steel Wing," John retorted.

Vileplume brought out very bright sunlight with Sunny Day while Gliscor was coming at the Flower Pokemon with Steel Wing. The Fang Scorp Pokemon got blinded by the sunlight.

"Excellent now use Solarbeam," Diana commanded.

Vileplume blasted its Solarbeam attack from the top of its head aiming for Gliscor, and the Fang Scorp Pokemon got critical damage from the attack.

"Way to go," Diana chanted.

There was one problem, Gliscor was damaged, but it was still standing. John smiled at Diana as she was ready to back out.

"Gliscor use Acrobatics," John told his Gliscor.

Gliscor attacked Vileplume with its Acrobatics, and the Flower Pokemon was defeated and the battle was over.

"Vileplume is unable to battle, the winner is Gliscor! The winner of this Pokemon battle is John Schmidl," Beth announced.

John was the winner of the battle, and Diana was the loser. She was pleased with how John was doing as a Pokemon trainer, and then they each called back their Pokemon.

"John, that was pretty good," Diana complemented.

"Thanks, the same goes for you," John replied.

"Why don't we all go into Sydney together," Katie suggested.

"Okay, but remember our deal. You have to buy me dinner," John told the girls.

"We know," all three girls said in union.

John joined Diana, Beth, and Katie as they all make their way to the city of Sydney. They don't know that the group was there as well facing Edward in the Flying Gym too. The group could be in for a surprise.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**John Schmidl defeats Diana Yates in a Pokemon battle**

**John Schmidl joins Diana Yates, Beth Yates, and Katie Tonkel**


	386. Flying Gym: We Meet At Last

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

After their battles in the Flying Gym, Meagan and Katie P. try to relax themselves in Centennial Park while Patrick prepares to work more on his Grovyle's Solarbeam after losing to his father. Max stayed around to watch to see if Patrick could screw up again.

Meagan wasn't able to relax herself as she may be thinking to herself that it was all her fault that she lost.

"I think it's my fault that he lost," Meagan said to Katie feeling a bit down.

"No it's not sis, we weren't even expecting ourselves to even win," Katie P. replied.

"Yeah, but I usually expect him to do so well," Meagan replied, "I'm going to check up on him."

"I'll come with, and we can help Patrick out if we need to," said Katie.

Meagan and Katie P. joined Patrick who was trying to get Grovyle to get Solarbeam down, but it hasn't been easy for Patrick for some reason. He remembers from his dad that he should teach his Grovyle Solarbeam.

"Come on Grovyle, lets see if you got it this time," Patrick yelled out to his Grovyle.

The Wood Gecko Pokemon was trying to gather sunlight, and then unleashed it for a Solarbeam, but the sunlight faded out of Grovyle's system again.

"What's going on Grovyle," Patrick asked.

Grovyle was feeling down that it wasn't learning Solarbeam for some reason. Patrick wanted to get back into the Flying Gym with a winning attitude, but he has been to focused on getting Grovyle to master the attack.

"Maybe Grovyle is just not able to learn Solarbeam," Max told Patrick.

"It is, a grass Pokemon should be able to learn Solarbeam, but after all we have been through why is it taking so long for Grovyle to get it down," Patrick said to himself.

Meagan and Katie P. walked into the picture where Meagan was feeling kind of down in front of her friend.

"Is something wrong Meagan," Patrick asked.

"It's my fault that you lost," Meagan replied.

"No its not Meagan," Patrick replied.

"No, that break up has really effected you, and you haven't been yourself ever since. It is my fault," Meagan said.

"Meagan, when I lost at the Poison Gym that was because of you. I lost here because I was too focused on impressing my dad," Patrick explained.

"But it is my fault somehow," said Meagan as she started to tear up.

"Oh quit your cryin," said a voice nearby.

Patrick, Meagan, Katie P., and Max all got surprised to see that Edward approached the group checking up on Patrick.

"Sorry about that Mr. Schmidl," Meagan said.

"It's okay," Edward replied, "but I wanted to see what was going on with Patrick."

"Dad, I just wanted to impress you so badly, and I just tried to hard," Patrick grieved.

"I understand, but just because I'm your dad and I was one of the best Pokemon trainers around doesn't mean you have to impress me," Edward explained, "tell me, did it have anything to do with my past?"

"I don't think so," Patrick replied.

"What past," Max asked.

"You may not know this Max, but I used to work for Darkdust," Edward told Max, "but they are dead to me because I want to value the joy of this world."

"Oh, Patrick don't let that bother you," Max replied.

"It had nothing to do with that, I wanted to impress my dad," Patrick explained.

"Hey look Patrick, it's your brother and cousins," Katie P. yelled out.

The group and Edward all looked out in the distance where they spotted John, Diana, Beth, and Katie T. Patrick was so happy to see his brother and his cousins once again.

"Hey there everybody," Diana said greeting everyone.

"John, Diana, Beth, and Katie," Patrick shouted waiving to everyone.

"Well it looks like my brothers are here," John replied.

The four Pokemon trainers walked up to Patrick, Meagan, Katie P., Max, and Edward to check out what was going on.

"So what seems to be going on here," Beth asked.

"Patrick is trying to teach Grovyle Solarbeam because he lost to dad," Katie P. answered.

"No surprise, dad is pretty tough as I heard," John said.

"Were here to face Uncle Edward as well," Katie T. replied.

"Okay, but just beware that our dad is one of the best," Max replied.

Diana took a look at Patrick when she heard that he was teaching Grovyle Solarbeam. Diana walked up to Patrick to see how he and Grovyle were doing.

"So Patrick, your girl..I mean friend's sister said you were teaching Grovyle Solarbeam," Diana commented.

"Yeah, my dad actually was the one who suggested that I teach my Grovyle Solarbeam," Patrick explained.

"Well let me give you a hand, I have a Pokemon that knows Solarbeam," Diana told Patrick.

"Really," Patrick asked.

"Yeah, let me show you. Come on out Vileplume," Diana shouted bringing out her Vileplume.

Patrick got a look at Vileplume and then looked up more information on the Flower Pokemon on his Pokemon Scanner. Vileplume looked very friendly towards Grovyle.

"That is one good Vileplume," Patrick complemented.

"Thanks, and my Vileplume does know Solarbeam. I'll show you," Diana responded, "Vileplume use Solarbeam."

Vileplume jumped into a stance and started to concentrate on gathering sunlight for its attack.

"See how Vileplume is concentrating very hard to gather energy," Diana said showing Patrick and Grovyle Vileplume getting energy.

After gathering enough energy, Vileplume unleashed the energy into a beam that fired off into the sky. Now it was Grovyle's turn to try and use Solarbeam.

"Okay Grovyle, you try to use Solarbeam and concentrate as much as you can," Patrick told his Grovyle.

The Wood Gecko Pokemon got back to work trying to gather energy for Solarbeam. Grovyle was gathering sunlight, and it was starting to store it in its body.

"So far, so good," said Patrick.

Then Grovyle tried to unleash it into a beam, but it died out once again. Grovyle failed to get Solarbeam down again.

"Wow, I thought Grovyle would get it down this time," Edward responded.

"Solarbeam can take time to learn," John told everyone.

"Really," Patrick responded.

"Yeah, its a powerful attack and only the most powerful grass Pokemon will be able to master it," John explained.

"So what John is saying is that Grovyle will learn Solarbeam eventually," Katie P. asked.

"That's what John is trying to say," Katie T. answered.

"Patrick, you don't have to keep focusing on Solarbeam, it was just a suggestion," Edward told Patrick.

"Dad, if I want to be on top then I have to overcome whatever comes my way," Patrick explained, "isn't that what the Unknown Champion did?"

"He might be on to something," Diana replied.

While Patrick was getting help with Solarbeam, three figures were marching towards Patrick, Meagan, Katie P., Max, John, Diana, Beth, Katie T., and Edward. Meagan was the first one to notice them.

"Hey, who's that coming," Meagan asked looking out in the distance.

The search was over, coming into the scene were Garret Oliver, Christina Wilcox, and Kogen who all spotted Patrick with the rest of the group.

"It's them again," Beh stated.

"YES, I FOUND YOU KID," Garret screamed.

At long last, Garret Oliver has his hit trainer meeting Patrick Schmidl. Patrick is unaware that he has a big challenge coming up.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**John Schmidl, Diana Yates, Beth Yates, and Katie Tonkel meet up with Max Schmidl and the group**

**Garret Oliver, Christina Wilcox, and Kogen spot Patrick Schmidl**


	387. Flying Gym: Patrick VS Kogen Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Patrick was finally greeted by Garret Oliver who was hunting him down for Kogen to defeat him in a Pokemon battle.

"At long last, I found you and I can get my revenge," Garret shouted.

"Mr. Garret Oliver, what are you doing here," Patrick asked.

"Didn't you hear what I was going to do," Garret questioned.

"Why are you doing this Garret, can you just admit he is better than you," Christina yelled out.

"No, because my Pokemon are always weak," Garret screamed.

Patrick had no idea what was going on with Garret, and why he was so into beating Patrick in a Pokemon battle. They were ready to question who the man was who happened to be Kogen.

"Excuse me, but who is that man," Katie P. asked.

"Allow me to introduce him to all of you, that is Kogen, the Pokemon trainer I hired to beat that kid because my Pokemon always decide to be weak against him, and his Pokemon are never weak," Garret explained.

Kogen looked at Patrick as if he was ready for a challenge. Patrick was willing to accept the challenge from Kogen.

"That's him Kogen, show him what its like to be the weak trainer for once," Garret roared.

"With pleasure," Kogen responded, "forgive me, but Garret is making me do this."

"Of course I will battle you, its just what I could use after a harsh battle with my dad," Patrick said accepting the challenge.

"Patrick, you don't have to do this," Meagan shouted.

"I'll be fine, maybe I can show dad how much I truly have gotten better," Patrick replied.

Patrick was ready to face Kogen, and Christina just couldn't believe that Garret was wanting this to happen. Everyone was prepared to see one of the most fierce Pokemon battles of their lives, but Edward had one suggestion.

"Excuse me Kogen, may I be the referee," Edward asked.

"It would be an honor," Kogen replied.

"It doesn't matter who the referee is, this kid is now going to learn how to lose a Pokemon battle," Garret shouted.

"What is wrong, why can't you admit that he is better," Christina yelled out.

"He is weak, and my Pokemon are weak! This is Kogen's job," Garret shouted.

Patrick didn't care about the arguement, but he is seeing issues between the Hollywood powerhouse couple. Meagan, Katie P., Max, John, Diana, Beth, Katie T., and Edward were already prepared to wtiness the Pokemon battle between Patrick and Kogen.

"And by the way, its all six Pokemon," Kogen replied.

"Sounds good to me," Patrick responded.

The wait was finally over as Patrick and Kogen each took seperate sides. The sun was shining in Centennial Park as everyone gathered around to watch Patrick's fierce Pokemon battle with his dad as the referee. Out in the distance, the Unknown Champion was spying on the battle.

"Patrick Schmidl, it looks like he has a shot to redeem himself," the Unknown Champion said watching from a distance.

"This Pokemon battle between Patrick Schmidl and Kogen will now begin! Each trainer is allowed to use all six Pokemon and the last one standing wins! Let the battle begin," Edward announced.

And so Patrick and Kogen were ready to duel it out in their six on six Pokemon battle. Kogen was prepared to send out the first Pokemon.

"Probopass enter," Kogen said sending out a Probopass.

"What is that," Beth asked.

"That's Probopass, the evolved form of Nosepass. It exudes strong magnetism from all over, and controls three small units called mini-noses. This is one pretty strong Pokemon," John explained.

Patrick was ready to send out his first Pokemon to take on Kogen's Probopass. He got the first Pokemon ready for battle.

"Okay Octillery, come on out," Patrick yelled out sending out his Octillery.

The Jet Pokemon Octillery was going to take on the Compass Pokemon Probopass as the battle between Patrick and Kogen was finally underway.

"Octillery use Octazooka," Patrick yelled out.

"Probopass Iron Defense," Kogen said to his Probopass.

While Octillery blasted an Octazooka attack from its mouth, Probopass shielded itself with Iron Defense. This guy had some tough Pokemon, and most of them already learned that from when they dealt with Nukem.

"Whoa, Octazooka wasn't strong enough," Patrick said to himself.

"No, Iron Defense was just better," Kogen replied, "now use Zap Cannon!"

"Octazooka, try and strike back with Water Pulse," Patrick commanded to his Octillery.

The Jet Pokemon heard the command from Patrick and used Water Pulse while Probopass fired out its Zap Cannon. Octillery's Water Pulse was no match for Zap Cannon as the Compass Pokemon zapped Octillery into oblivion.

"Octillery no," Patrick called out.

"Octillery is unable to battle, the winner is Probopass," Edward shouted.

"Ha, see what I told you. His Pokemon are never weak," Garret smirked.

Patrick's Octillery was defeated by Probopass, and now he just got a taste of what Kogen and his Pokemon were like. Patrick called back his Octillery and prepared to send out his next Pokemon.

"Okay Furret, you're up," Patrick yelled out sending out his Furret.

"A Furret, normal attacks have very little effect on rock and steel," Katie T. shouted.

"It's okay, I'll find a way to win," Patrick told his cousin.

The Long Body Pokemon Furret was going to take on the Compass Pokemon Probopass. Kogen looked to be in control, and Patrick already looked like he was going to lose from Garret's point of view.

"Furret use Fury Swipes," Patrick yelled out.

Furret attacked Probopass with Fury Swipes, but they were showing no signs of damage. Probopass was just too powerful for any type of normal attacks.

"That is absolutely pathetic, Probopass use Magnet Bomb," Kogen told his Probopass.

The Compass Pokemon used Magnet Bomb as it was aimed for Furret. Everyone was starting to get really nervous as Probopass's attack was ready for a direct hit.

"Patrick think of something quick," Diana yelled out.

"Furret dodge and use Hyper Beam," Patrick retorted.

Furret jumped out of the way and blasted its Hyper Beam attack at Probopass. It was extremely powerul, and enough to deal some massive damage to Probopass as an explosion was created.

"No, this isn't supposed to happen. It's being weak for some reason," Garret muttered.

"Now use Rollout," Patrick commanded.

Furret started to spin like a wheel and bolted the Compass Pokemon with Rollout. Probopass was knocked on its back and KO'd.

"Whoa," Kogen replied.

"No, no, no, no, NO," Garret shouted.

"Probopass is unable to battle, the winner is Furret," Edward shouted.

Garret was fuming a little bit that Kogen's Probopass was defeated by Patrick's Furret, and Christina was showing signs of losing her patience. Each trainer was down to five Pokemon while Kogen was prepared to send out his second Pokemon.

"That was amazing, Patrick actually beat one of Kogen's Pokemon," Max said, "Even I wasn't able to beat one of his Pokemon."

"You faced Kogen," Katie T. asked.

"Yeah, when I was on my way to save you all," Max answered.

"Maybe you might put up a fight after all Patrick, Garret wanted me to beat you but I might actually have some competition that doesn't involve the Unknown Champion," said Kogen as the Unknown Champion was seen still watching.

"Are you going to send out your second Pokemon," Patrick asked.

"Yes I will, come on out Banette," Kogen yelled out sending out his Banette.

Kogen's second Pokemon was the Marionette Pokemon Banette. Patrick looked up Banette on his Pokemon Scanner, and knew that it was a ghost type and most of Furret's attacks were not going to do much good.

"A ghost type Pokemon, and normal attacks have no effect," Meagan explained.

"I know what you mean Meagan, this is not going to be easy for Patrick," Katie P. replied.

"Okay Furret, lets attack Banette with Iron Tail," Patrick shouted to his Furret.

The Long Body Pokemon was ready to attack Banette with Iron Tail, but Kogen patiently waited for Furret to come at Banette.

"Banette use Faint Attack," said Kogen.

Furret was blind-sided by Banette's Faint Attack as the Marionette Pokemon's attack was strong enough to beat the Long Body Pokemon.

"Furret," Patrick called out.

"Furret is unable to battle, the winner is Banette," Edward shouted.

"Furret lost," Katie P. cried out.

"This guy is very dangerous, and I still couldn't believe he actually beat one of his Pokemon," said John.

Patrick called back his Furret and told Furret that it did a great job. Now Patrick was down to just four Pokemon while he still had to deal with Kogen's Banette and four other Pokemon that he had.

"Pupitar, I choose you," Patrick shouted sending out his Pupitar.

Now it was the Hard Shell Pokemon Pupitar taking on Kogen's Banette. Kogen was still feeling confident while Garret got back under his cocky ways that Kogen's Pokemon were not weak.

"Alright, go Pupitar," the Puente sisters cheered.

"Banette use Shadow Ball," Kogen told his Banette.

The Marionette Pokemon showed off its Shadow Ball attack right at Pupitar, and it wasn't moving at all.

"Quick Pupitar, use Dig," Patrick yelled out to his Pupitar.

Pupitar burrowed underground as Shadow Ball missed. Banette was trying to sense where Pupitar was going to come out from, and it jumped out of the way as soon as Pupitar came out.

"Banette," Kogen shouted.

"Now Pupitar use Crunch," Patrick yelled out.

Pupitar used Crunch to stun Banette in its place, and then the Marionette Pokemon collasped to the ground losing all of its strenght.

"Drats," Garret replied.

"Banette is unable to battle, the winner is Pupitar," Edward shouted.

"Banette is weak too, why are you using weak Pokemon," Garret roared.

"His Pokemon aren't weak Garret, Patrick is prevailing," Christina replied.

It was true that Patrick was prevailing. Nobody, not even Kogen was expecting Patrick to put up a challenge as his Pupitar beat his Banette. Now Kogen was down to just four Pokemon, and everyone was cheering Patrick on.

"So far, you're doing pretty well. Now lets see how you do against Marowak," Kogen shouted sending out his Marowak.

Patrick was not going to change Pokemon. He was going to stick with Pupitar as it is ready to face the wrath of Kogen's Marowak.

"Marowak and Pupitar, this seems like a good match-up between two ground Pokemon," said Max.

"You bet it is Max," John replied, "we've seen what Marowak can do."

"Okay Pupitar use Ancientpower," Patrick yelled out.

The Hard Shell Pokemon brought out a giant rock from the ground, and the Bone Keeper Pokemon saw the rock hovering over its head as Pupitar dropped it.

"Marowak, spin your bone to deflect it," Kogen shouted.

Marowak began to spin its bone to deflect the rock as it was busted into pieces deflecting them right at Pupitar.

"Pupitar," Patrick called out.

"Wow, I can't believe what I'm seeing. Marowak is busting the rocks from Pupitar's Ancientpower and sending them back at Pupitar. It's getting hit by its own attack," Diana said in shock.

"Now Marowak, Bone Club," Kogne yelled out.

Marowak smashed Pupitar with Bone Club, and the Hard Shell Pokemon was unable to continue its battle with Kogen.

"Good, at least Marowak isn't weak," Garret shouted.

"Pupitar is unable to battle, the winner is Marowak," Edward shouted.

Patrick's Pupitar was knocked out, and Kogen was still running strong. Garret was waiting to watch Patrick lose to Kogen, but surprisingly he is putting up a fight against the Pokemon trainer and hopes to continue giving him a challenge.

**Pokemon Updates: NONE**


	388. Flying Gym: Patrick VS Kogen Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Patrick was in the middle of his fierce battle with Kogen, and so far he was putting up a challenge against Garret's hit trainer. Patrick's Octillery, Furret, and Pupitar were knocked out as he was down to just three Pokemon.

"Patrick I must say that you are doing well," Kogen complemented.

"Thank you, after what I dealt with facing my dad, I figure this is what I needed. My dad after all was the famous Pokemon trainer who almost beat the Unknown Champion," Patrick explained.

"I heard about that, and I was one of the Pokemon trainers who faced the Unknown Champion and managed to beat at least two of his Pokemon," Kogen told Patrick.

"Wow, you challenged the Unknown Champion as well," Patrick asked.

"Not completely, but he was something," Kogen said.

The Unknown Champion had his arms crossed as he was watching Patrick and his Pokemon battle. Looking at Patrick going one on one with Kogen, he seemed utterly impressed.

"Patrick, you lacked potential against your father, but this trainer you face you are doing very well. Maybe you might beat him," the Unknown Champion said to himself.

"Okay then Kogen, get ready for the next round. Go Gardevoir," Patrick yelled out sending out his Gardevoir.

Patrick was going to face Kogen's Marowak with his Gardevoir. Garret was watching while grinding his teeth while the others were witnessing Patrick and his Gardevoir entering combat.

"Marowak, use Bonemerang," said Kogen.

Marowak heard the order from Kogen and tossed its bone right at Gardevoir for a Bonemerang attack.

"Gardevoir use Teleport," Patrick retorted.

Gardevoir teleported out of the way as Marowak's bone came right back and hit the Bone Keeper Pokemon. Marowak was hit in the face, and Gardevoir came right in front of it.

"Okay Gardevoir, use Psychic," Patrick commanded.

The Embrace Pokemon gripped Marowak with its Psychic powers as it was unable to move. Gardevoir was ready to deliver the finishing blow.

"Follow it up with Magical Leaf," Patrick yelled out.

Gardevoir blasted a Magical Leaf attack right at Marowak, and Marowak was knocked out which got Garret angry once again.

"Marowak is unable to battle, the winner is Gardevoir," Edward shouted.

"What's going on, when I saw you, your Pokemon were unbeatable and now they became beatable," Garret screamed.

"Knock it off Garret," Christina shouted at Garret.

"Patrick is definetely getting better," Diana commented.

"Yeah, who knows he might win," Katie T. responded.

Kogen had called back his Marowak and was ready to send out his fourth Pokemon to face Patrick. Patrick and Gardevoir were ready for pretty much anything.

"Now Absol, attack," Kogen shouted bringing out his Absol.

The Disaster Pokemon Absol was now going up against Patrick's Gardevoir. Chirstina didn't want to hear anymore of Garret's whining when one of Kogen's Pokemon was defeated.

"Now he's going to use his Absol," Katie P. said.

"Why are you sounding a bit worried there Katie," Meagan asked.

"Because Absol is a dark type Pokemon and psychic attacks don't work on dark type Pokemon," Katie P. explained.

"I see your point Katie," Meagan replied.

Patrick's Gardevoir was going to have a hard time with Absol because most of Gardevoir's attacks are psychic attacks which have no effect on dark Pokemon like Absol.

"Okay Gardevoir, we got to think of something. Try using Confuse Ray," Patrick yelled out.

Gardevoir used Confuse Ray, and it hit Absol. However it was well trained that Absol doesn't feel any sort of confusion from the Embrace Pokemon.

"It..didn't work," said Patrick.

"Correct, Absol use Razor Wind," Kogen said to his Absol.

The Disaster Pokemon brought out its Razor Wind attack to slice and dice up Gardevoir, and then it was finished.

"Gardevoir is unable to battle, the winner is Absol," Edward shouted.

Patrick's Gardevoir lost, and now he was down to just two Pokemon which were his Vibrava and Grovyle. Patrick called back Gardevoir and got out his next Pokeball which held his fifth Pokemon.

"Vibrava I choose you," yelled out Patrick sending out his Vibrava.

"Is that a Vibrava," Beth asked.

"You bet it is, evolved from Patrick's Trapinch," Meagan told Beth.

"Patrick is doing very well so far, and Vibrava looks like a pretty powerful Pokemon for Patrick," John explained.

The Vibration Pokemon Vibrava was now going head to head with the Disaster Pokemon Absol. Garret wasn't expecting his hit trainer to be challenged by Patrick, but still had a feeling that can get the job done.

"Don't be weak Kogen, don't be weak," Garret muttered.

"Absol use Psycho Cut," Kogen yelled out.

Absol used Psycho Cut on Vibrava, and the Vibration Pokemon was getting sent back, but it got in the air once it started to flap its wings.

"Excellent work Vibrava, now use Screech," Patrick shouted.

Vibrava delivered a very loud Screech to Absol, and the Disaster Pokemon wasn't able to handle the attack very well. Patrick was ready for Vibrava to make its next move.

"Vibrava, Dragonbreath," Patrick commanded to his VIbrava.

The Vibration Pokemon flew close up to Absol and opened its mouth to use Dragonbreath. Absol was getting hurt from Vibrava's attack, and the Disaster Pokemon collasped to the ground with Garret freaking out yet again.

"Was Absol just what I think it was, a weak Pokemon," Garret screamed.

"Absol is unable to battle, the winner is Vibrava," Edward shouted.

Vibrava just defeated Kogen's Absol, and so far he was pleased with Patrick's performance. Garret was not feeling happy about it, and neither was Christina with Garret's attitude.

"Get ready Patrick, I'm going to use my fifth Pokemon! Come on out Skarmory," shouted Kogen sending out his Skarmory.

With everyone watching and the Unknown Champion watching from a distance, Patrick wasn't afraid to face Kogen and his Skarmory. Edward who was refereeing was pretty impressed with what Patrick was doing in his battle.

"Nicely done Patrick, this is exactly what I wanted to see from you," Edward said in his thoughts.

"Okay Vibrava, use Sonicboom," Patrick yelled out to his Vibrava.

"Skarmory, counter that with Metal Sound," Kogen told his Skarmory.

Vibrava used Sonicboom while Skarmory used Metal Sound, and both attacks ended up meeting. Sonicboom however got canceled out by Metal Sound as the Vibration Pokemon was baffled.

"Vibrava," Patrick called out.

"Don't give in Vibrava," Katie T. called out.

"Yeah, you can do it," Diana shouted.

Vibrava was trying to get it's focus back on the battle, and was awaiting for Patrick's orders against Skarmory.

"Vibrava, use Faint Attack," Patrick ordered.

Vibrava got its focus back and tried to crash into Skarmory with Faint Attack, but the attack had very little effect because of Skarmory's hard body.

"Skarmory, Air Slash," Kogen commanded.

The Armor Bird Pokemon prepared to use Air Slash which sent Vibrava backwards by a lot, and gave it massive damage. The Vibration Pokemon was KO'd and couldn't continue.

"Vibrava is unable to battle, the winner is Skarmory," Edward shouted.

Patrick's Vibrava wasn't able to handle Skarmory as he called it back into its Pokeball. Patrick was down to his last Pokemon while Kogen was still had two Pokemon which included Skarmory and one more Pokemon.

"Patrick only has one Pokemon left, I don't know if he can do it," Max stated.

"He will, I know he will," Meagan said out loud.

"Are you sure, this guy is very good and I couldn't even beat even one of his Pokemon," Max explained.

"He has lost before to our stepdad, his dad, you, and the Unknown Champion, but he learns from all of it and gets stronger. I bet you that his defeat against his own dad did that to him too," Katie P. spoked.

"She's right, I know Patrick can do this. We just have to believe," Meagan stated.

Patrick was ready to go all or nothing with his last Pokemon. He was prepared to send Grovyle out to face Skarmory.

"Alright, its now or never. My final Pokemon is ready for combat, and it will not back down against you. COME ON OUT GROVYLE," Patrick yelled out sending out his Grovyle.

It was Grovyle entering the battlefield, and Patrick didn't really care about Solarbeam at the moment. The only thing that was on his mind was to win.

"Skarmory use Steel Wing," Kogen yelled out.

Skarmory came down at Grovyle with Steel Wing, and Grovyle was hit pretty hard knocking it down to the ground.

"YES, YOU LOSE," Garret shouted.

Grovyle however got back up staring at the Armor Bird Pokemon. Patrick was ready for Grovyle to make its move.

"Grovyle use Bullet Seed," Patrick shouted.

The Wood Gecko Pokemon fired out its Bullet Seed, and the Armor Bird Pokemon was hit pretty hard by a powerful exlposion from Grovyle's attack. Skarmory was still standing, but barely.

"Now use Leaf Blade," Patrick retorted.

Grovyle ran right at Skarmory with Leaf Blade, and it was strong enough to take out Kogen's Skarmory.

"NO, YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO LOSE," Garret screamed to Patrick.

"Skarmory is unable to battle, the winner is Grovyle," Edward shouted.

Grovyle prevailed as everyone cheered Patrick and Grovyle on. Edward was feeling pretty proud of his son, and Kogen was down to just one Pokemon with Garret starting to really get angry. The battle was still far from over.

**Pokemon Updates: NONE**


	389. Flying Gym: Patrick VS Kogen Part 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Patrick just had his Grovyle defeat Kogen's Skarmory, and now Kogen was down to just one Pokemon. He was feeling impressed with Patrick's abilites.

"Patrick, you truly are something. I never had a battle is entertaining," Kogen complemented.

"Why thank you Kogen," Patrick replied.

"But know this is where the end of the line is. Patrick, its time to meet the might of my final Pokemon. Go Scizor," Kogen yelled out sending out his Scizor.

Kogen's final Pokemon was Scizor, and Max was starting to have flashbacks of Kogen's Scizor when he faced him in a Pokemon battle.

_Flashback_

_It showed Kogen's Scizor knocking out Max's Electabuzz with its pincer, Scizor knocking Haunter's Shadow Ball back at Haunter, Scizor using Metal Claw to defeat his Dragonair, Scizor using Silver Wind to knock out Lucario, Scizor striking Kadabra with Fury Cutter, and then Charmeleon getting knocked out by Scizor's X-Scissor._

_End Flashback_

"I remember that Scizor, it defeated all of my Pokemon in just one hit," Max recalled.

"Whoa, and are you sure Grovyle can beat Scizor," John asked.

"I don't know," Max said with a pause before speaking.

The final round of the epic six on six Pokemon battle was now going to begin as Grovyle and Scizor were ready to square off against each other.

"Okay Grovyle, use Agility," Patrick yelled out.

"Scizor, Agility," Kogen copied.

Both Grovyle and Scizor raised their speeds with Agility, and the two Pokemon were ready to act quickly.

"Now Grovyle use Quick Attack," Patrick shouted.

"Scizor, block that attack with your fist," Kogen retorted.

Grovyle came at Scizor with Quick Attack, but Scizor blocked the attack by using its pincer. Kogen just stood there confidently while Garret started to smile with a whole lot of pride.

"Now use Silver Wind," Kogen said to his Scizor.

Scizor unleashed its Silver Wind attack on Grovyle, and Grovyle was starting to feel weakened as it took critical damage from Scizor's attack.

"Hang in there Grovyle," Patrick yelled out.

"Come on Grovyle," Meagan said to his Grovyle.

Grovyle was back on its feet, but Scizor easily looked at the Wood Gecko Pokemon with an intimating look which frightened Grovyle a little.

"Grovyle, use Leaf Blade," Patrick commanded.

Grovyle charged at the Pincer Pokemon with its Leaf Blade, and Kogen was just waiting for Grovyle to come closer.

"Scizor use Iron Defense," Kogen said.

Scizor used Iron Defense to shield itself from Leaf Blade, and Grovyle just kept attacking. Nothing was working against the Pincer Pokemon.

"Keep going Grovyle, use Dragonbreath," Patrick shouted.

Grovyle used Dragonbreath on Scizor, and that didn't even help. Scizor was just too powerful for the Wood Gecko Pokemon to handle.

"Scizor use Metal Claw," Kogen ordered.

Scizor knocked Grovyle around with a Metal Claw Pokemon, and then Grovyle just got back up letting Patrick know that there was only one thing left he could do to beat Scizor.

"Are you sure Grovyle," Patrick asked.

Grovyle nodded yes that it was going to try Solarbeam again. Patrick just needed to believe in Grovyle, and Grovyle needed to believe in itself. They decided to go for it.

"Here we go, Grovyle use Solarbeam," Patrick yelled out.

Grovyle got the order and prepared to gather sunlight. Everyone just stood there watching waiting to see if Grovyle was going to prevail with Solarbeam.

"Come on Grovyle," Meagan said to Grovyle.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR, FINISH THAT LOSER OFF! HE NEEDS TO LOSE AND LIKE IT! HE'S NEVER SUPPOSED TO WIN, I ONLY CAME TO SEE HIM LOSE," Garret screamed.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE," Christina screamed.

"Hey, this isn't about you! It's about me getting my revenge," Garret yelled out, "Kogen tell Scizor to attack, NOW!"

"Okay Scizor, attack," Kogen told his Scizor.

Mostly under the orders of Garret, Scizor attack Grovyle with it's pincer as it knocks out Grovyle just when it looked like Grovyle was going to get Solarbeam down.

"GROVYLE," Patrick cried out.

"YES, I WIN! I WIN!," Garret yelled out.

"No, Grovyle isn't out yet," Edward shouted.

"Yes it is, its down," Garret stated.

Everyone just looked at Grovyle as it was feeling weak. They just all thought that was a cruel thing Garret did making Kogen pushing his Scizor like that.

"Garret, why did you make him do that," Christina asked in tears.

"So that he loses and learns how it feels to lose," Garret stated.

"So this guy you got to battle me was just for revenge! What is wrong with you? My Grovyle is in critical condition and all you care about is winning," Patrick angrily asked.

"Yes, and you just lost," Garret yelled out.

"No I haven't, Grovyle is still moving," Patrick stated looking at Grovyle.

The Wood Gecko Pokemon was feeling critical pain, and everyone just stood around and watched Grovyle move around.

"Grovyle, don't give in. You can do it," Meagan yelled out.

"Don't let Patrick down, he has always been on your side," Katie P. shouted.

"Keep going Grovyle," Max said to Grovyle.

"There still is some strength left that you can find within," John told Grovyle.

"Come on Grovyle, you can beat that Scizor," Diana shouted.

"We can learn a lot from you if you just find the strength to finish this battle," Beth yelled out.

"You are very strong, and the bond you can Patrick share is very powerful," Katie T. shouted.

"GROVYLE," everyone yelled out in union.

The Unknown Champion was still watching, and he heard everything that they just said. He delivered a message to Grovyle that he didn't say loud, but somehow Grovyle heard it.

"Keep going Grovyle, you got great potential," the Unknown Champion said.

Grovyle who was struggling in pain found the strength not only to get up, but to start glowing right in front of Patrick and the others. It was a sign, the Wood Gecko Pokemon was preparing to...evolve.

"Grovyle, it's evolving," Patrick said to himself.

Grovyle completely changed form and has started to get its strength back from everyone's support, and looks at Patrick thanking him for everything he and his relatives and friends have done.

"What happened to Grovyle," Diana asked.

"It's now a Sceptile," Patrick answered.

Patrick looked up Sceptile on his Pokemon Scanner, and he just learned that Grvoyle has hit its final stage of evolution.

"No, its supposed to be down and he's supposed to lose," Garret shouted.

Sceptile looked very angry at Garret, and then the Forest Pokemon turned its attention to the Pincer Pokemon Scizor.

"Scizor use Metal Claw," Kogen shouted.

Scizor attacked Grovyle with Metal Claw, but Sceptile just blocked the attack with its arm. Scizor couldn't believe it, and Patrick wanted to give it another go.

"Okay Sceptile, use Solarbeam," Patrick ordered his Sceptile.

Sceptile was starting to gather sunlight, and Scizor was prepared to go up in the air ready to deliver another attack.

"Scizor, use Silver Wind," Kogen yelled out.

Scizor was preparing to use Silver Wind while Sceptile continued to gather sunlight. Scizor's attack was coming right at the Forest Pokemon, and then Sceptile tried to fire its Solarbeam attack.

"Come on Sceptile, DO IT," Patrick shouted out loud.

After working for such a long time, Sceptile finally got it down and fired Solarbeam right at Scizor. The attack canceled out Silver Wind, and caught the Pincer Pokemon in its tracks creating an explosion.

"You did it Sceptile," Patrick cheered.

Scizor started to fall to the ground, but Sceptile got caught in the explosion too. Both Pokemon were hurt, but when the smoke cleared they were both still standing.

"Well done Patrick," the Unknown Champion replied.

Both Sceptile and Scizor were struggling to stand and breathing hard. After moments of standing, one of the Pokemon collasped out of exhaustion. That Pokemon was...Scizor.

"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO, GET BACK UP NOW! SHOW THAT YOU CAN FIGHT, DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT IT," Garret screamed.

Scizor just fainted, and Patrick and Sceptile have just won their most fierce battle yet to come.

"Scizor is unable to battle, the winner is Sceptile! The winner of this Pokemon battle is Patrick Schmidl," Edward announced.

"Alright Sceptile, we did it," Patrick cheered.

"Patrick won," Meagan exclaimed.

"I'm completely surprised that he actually pulled it off," Max commented.

"Impressive Patrick, you have pulled it off," the Unknown Champion said watching from the distance.

Everyone was happy for Patrick that he beat Kogen. Everyone except for Garret who just lost his mind.

"NO IT'S NOT OVER! KOGEN CAN'T BE DEFEATED, LOOK IT STILL HAS ENERGY! IT'S GOING TO GET BACK UP, THE BATTLE WILL CONTINUE, AND SCIZOR WILL WIN AND THE KID WILL LOSE," Garret shouted.

Christina is just starting to get speechless, and just now thinks that there is nothing she can do with Garret. Everybody had to point out that the match was over.

"You liar! Your Pokemon are weak, you get no money from this! You are the biggest liar I have ever met," Garret angrily raged.

"I lost fair and square because he actually was better than me! Stop blaming it on Pokemon being weak all the time," Kogen shouted.

Christina just lost it and began to storm off the scene where Garret noticed and went after her. She believed that Kogen was right all along. Everyone just turned to Garret going after Christina.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Patrick Schmidl defeats Kogen in a Pokemon battle**

**Garret Oliver and Christina Wilcox depart**

**Patrick Schmidl: Grovyle evolves into Sceptile**

** Sceptile learns Solarbeam**


	390. Flying Gym: Breakup And Change Course

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Christina ran off with Garret following her, and Kogen just stayed right where he was. That was the one thing that bothered everyone.

"What's going on with her," Diana asked.

"Don't know, but I don't even want to know what's going on with Garret," Beth rumbled.

"What he did was wrong, that is not a way to treat Pokemon. What he forced me to do was just cruel not only to Patrick, but to me as well," Kogen explained.

They knew something nasty was going to happen, but right now everybody wanted to congratulate Patrick on his victory against Kogen. Grovyle's evolution into Sceptile, and finally getting Solarbeam down was an excellent accomplishment for Patrick.

"Patrick, that was just amazing what you did," Meagan commented.

"You really think so," Patrick asked.

"Yeah, Grovyle..I mean Sceptile had gotten much stronger and better," Katie P. replied.

"Thanks," Patrick responded.

Edward was looking at his son, and he was proud of the battle he gave Kogen. His dad came up to tell him that he did a great job.

"Great job Patrick, what you showed against Kogen was the true potential I see in you as a Pokemon trainer," Edward told Patrick.

"You really think so," Patrick asked.

"Yes I do Patrick, his Pokemon were pretty strong and you showed him how much of a great bond you and your Pokemon shared," Edward explained.

"Same here," said the Unknown Champion.

The Unknown Champion came out and approached Patrick and the rest of the group. They were all shocked to see him in Centennial Park where he secretly was watching the battle.

"Unknown Champion, you were watching my battle," Patrick questioned.

"Not just this battle, but your previous gym battle with Edward," the Unknown Champion answered.

"Hey I remember spotting you in the crowd when we were in the Flying Gym facing Patrick's dad," Katie P. stated.

"Correct, and I saw two different Patricks. The one I saw facing his own dad was too hard on himself trying to make himself look good, and the one I saw facing Kogen was really determined looking like a champion," the Unknown Champion explained.

It was a beloved sight to see that Patrick and his Pokemon were starting to get better with each other. Now he had just one thing he needed to focus on during his time in Sydney, and that was facing his dad.

"You have done well, and I wish you the best of luck," Kogen said to Patrick.

"Nice battle Kogen, but I got something bigger to focus on right now," Patrick replied.

"I know, you're probably trying to get into the Pokemon Grand Prix aren't you," Kogen asked.

"We all are," John answered.

"Yeah, and I did lose to my dad when we battle, but thanks to our battle I'm ready for my rematch," Patrick replied.

"That's good, I decided I won't contend in this year's Pokemon Grand Prix. I like to just go out and do some traveling," Kogen explained.

"That's okay," Katie T, responded, "we can all go without you."

"Very well, its time for me to say goodbye to all of you," Kogen told everyone.

"Are you going back to Garret and Christina," Beth asked.

"No, I'm just going to start traveling. Good luck in the Pokemon Grand Prix when you finally are able to get in," Kogen said to everyone.

"Thank you, when I get my Flying Token I'll be at twelve tokens," Patrick stated.

"Okay, well keep it up everyone," Kogen replied, "Farewell."

Kogen mysteriously walked away from everyone as everyone waived goodbye to Kogen. He failed his duties, but he did help Patrick find more strength within him to keep going as a Pokemon trainer. Now his next competition was his own father in a rematch.

In the outskirts of Sydney, Christina was storming away from Garret feeling very upset. Garret kept going after her.

"Christina, get back here! It's not my fault Kogen was weak! I'm going to find another trainer much more powerful than Kogen who will never ever be weak," Garret shouted.

Christina glared at Garret with anger and tears in her eyes. She didn't want to take anymore of his pity.

"Garret, I'm through with you," Christina raged.

"What, look sorry that my Pokemon were weak and his Pokemon were weak as well," Garret said to Christina.

"I'M DUMPING YOU! IT'S OVER," Christina cried.

"What, no you can't do this. I love you," Garret cried out.

"You just couldn't let it go. You only cared about winning and getting everything your way rather than caring about the people around you," Christina stated.

"But Christina, he was weak," Garret told Christina.

"You're on your own, GOODBYE GARRET OLIVER," Christina yelled out to Garret.

She just stormed off and Garret just didn't have the strength to go after her. He just felt weak inside of himself as he watched the woman that he cared about walk off in front of him. Everything just left Garret's mind, because the only thing he can think about is losing Christina.

The next morning, Patrick, Meagan, Katie P., Max, John, Diana, Beth, and Katie T. came out of the Pokemon Center where Patrick got his Pokemon all refreshed after that intense battle. Now only one thing was going through his mind, and that was facing his dad once again.

"So Patrick, are you ready this time," Katie P. asked.

"You got it Katie, and now that Sceptile has learned Solarbeam I got a good chacne against my dad," Patrick told everyone.

As the group was heading for the Flying Gym, Patrick was stopped by his father and the Unknown Champion who were standing in front of him.

"Just where are you going," Edward asked.

"To the Flying Gym," Patrick answered.

"I actually closed the gym today for a special occasion," Edward told everyone.

"What, but I wanted to battle you," Patrick told his dad.

"We are going to have a gym battle today, but I'm going to bend the rules a little bit. I thought we could have a battle somewhere special, and I brought a Flying Token with me if you should win," Edward explained.

It was a shocker that Edward was going to face his own son somewhere else other than the Flying Gym. The question was where were they going.

"Wow, but where are we going," Patrick asked.

"Why don't all of you come with me in my private jet. There a place west of Sydney I like to take all of you. You can all watch the battle with us," Edward told everyone.

"Sounds great," Diana replied.

Everyone made their way to Edward's private jet which had enough room for everyone, and then the plane took off. The plane was flying out of Sydney and going west to a beautiful mountain range.

"What is this place," Beth asked.

"This is the Blue Mountains, this is where were going to have our battle," Edward answered.

The group has arrived at the Blue Mountains where Patrick and Edward were going to have their rematch. He was ready for the challenge after all.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**The group gets taken to the Blue Mountains where Patrick has his rematch with Edward Schmidl**

**Christina Wilcox breaks up with Garret Oliver and leaves him**


	391. Flying Gym: His Name Is Patrick Schmidl

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Patrick, Meagan, Katie P., Max, John, Diana, Beth, Katie T., the Unknown Champion, and Edward arrive at the Blue Mountains. The pilot managed to find a landing spot for the plane.

They get off the plane and see that there is a beautiful view with a crystal blue sky. Patrick was so excited that he was going to have his battle there.

"Dad, this is perfect for a flying Pokemon battle," Patrick told his dad.

"It sure is, and now we can battle at our full potential," Edward said.

"It is beautiful," Meagan said looking at the view.

"Yes it is Meagan, just look at all of those trees," Diana commented.

"Um, I think were here to watch Patrick and my dad battle," John told everyone.

All seven Pokemon trainers got together to see Patrick and Edward face each other in battle. Since they were not in a gym, there was no wheel and the group wasn't sure how the battle was going to be set up.

"So dad, there's no wheel to tell me what kind of battle were going to have," Patrick stated.

"I'm going to decide the rules, its going to be a three Pokemon battle. If you beat all three of my Pokemon, then I will award you this," Edward told Patrick showing him the Flying Token.

"Alright dad, I'm ready for action," Patrick said.

Meagan, Katie P., Max, John, Diana, Beth, and Katie T. all sat on the side as Patrick and Edward took seperate sides with the Unknown Champion taking the honors of being the referee.

"This is an offical Pokemon gym battle special request by the gym leader Edward to have a battle here with me being the referee. On this side we have Patrick Schmidl, and on the other side is his father Edward Schmidl! Each trainer will be allowed to use three Pokemon, and the last one standing is the winner! Now let the battle begin," the Unknown Champion announced.

Patrick and Edward each got out a Pokeball which contained their first Pokemon. Everyone was on their feet as the fun was about to start.

"Now Noctowl, enter the battlefield," Edward shouted sending out his Noctowl.

"For my first Pokemon, I choose Gardevoir," Patrick yelled out bringing out his Gardevoir.

It was going to be Noctowl and Gardevoir facing off in round one of this gym battle between Patrick and Edward.

"Gardevoir use Calm Mind," Patrick yelled out.

Gardevoir used Calm Mind to clear its mind as Noctowl was ready to attack the Embrace Pokemon.

"Noctowl use Peck," Edward shouted.

Noctowl dove down at Gardevoir with Peck, and it was hit pretty hard by the Owl Pokemon's attack. Gardevoir was hit and felt only a little pain from the attack.

"Okay Gardevoir use Confusion," Patrick commanded to his Gardevoir.

Gardevoir attacked Noctowl with Confusion, but it wasn't strong enough as Noctowl was still moving in its own will. Noctowl was ready to attack once again.

"Okay Noctowl, use Air Slash," Edward ordered.

"Gardevoir use Safeguard," Patrick retorted.

Noctowl unleashed an Air Slash attack right at the Embrace Pokemon, but Gardevoir blocked it with Safeguard. Gardevoir was worn out a little bit, and Patrick decided to make a change as he was allowed to switch Pokemon.

"Alright dad, I'm going to make a small change, Gardevoir return," Patrick yelled out calling back his Gardevoir.

"Why did Patrick call back Gardevoir," Meagan asked.

"I have no idea," Max answered.

"There must be another Pokemon that Patrick plans to use," Beth responded.

Everyone was watching the battle, and Patrick was ready to send out another Pokemon in place of Gardevoir. This was going to be one of the three Pokemon that he could use in his battle.

"Alright Vibrava, come on out," Patrick shouted sending out his Vibrava.

"Ah, he's going with Vibrava," Katie P. replied.

"Lets see if Vibrava can do anything for Patrick," said John.

The Vibration Pokemon Vibrava was ready to face the Owl Pokemon Noctowl. Patrick could still use Gardevoir if he wanted to, but he decided to save Gardevoir for a little later.

"Vibrava use Dragonbreath," Patrick commanded.

Vibrava attacked Noctowl with Dragonbreath, but the Owl Pokemon evaded the attack in a hurry.

"Noctowl, use Confusion," Edward shouted.

Noctowl caught Vibrava in a Confusion attack, and it was struggling to get out of Noctowl's hold. One thing did run through Patrick's head, and that was though Vibrava couldn't move, Noctowl could still hear.

"Vibrava use Screech," Patrick retorted.

The Vibration Pokemon unleashed a Screech attack that hurt the ears of Noctowl losing its grip with Confusion. Vibrava was ready to deliver the finishing blow to the Owl Pokemon.

"Whoa smart thinking," Max stated.

"Huh, what are you talking about cousin Max," Katie T. asked.

"Vibrava can't move, but it can open its mouth so it used Screech to disrupt Noctowl's concentration with Confusion," Max lectured.

"Interesting," Katie T. replied.

"Now use Crunch," Patrick ordered.

Vibrava scattered at Noctowl with Crunch that dealt huge damage to Noctowl. The Owl Pokemon fell to the ground, and it was defeated by Vibrava.

"Noctowl is unable to battle, the winner is Vibrava," the Unknown Champion shouted.

Noctowl was down and out, and Patrick took an early edge in his gym battle. Edward was impressed with what Patrick just did to beat his Noctowl as he called it back. Edward was prepared to send out his second Pokemon.

"Patrick, that was some fancy battling you did there. Now lets see how you do against my next two Pokemon. Enter Swellow," Edward chanted sending out his Swellow.

"Ah Swellow, that Pokemon gave Patrick some trouble last time," Meagan stated.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he will beat it with no problem this time," Katie P. told her sister as Meagan felt confident in Patrick.

Patrick was going to stick with Vibrava while it was ready to face the Swallow Pokemon Swellow. Patrick still had Gardevoir and one more Pokemon if Vibrava can't prevail. The wind was blowing and the battle raged on.

"Lets keep going, Vibrava use Sand Tomb," Patrick yelled out to his Vibrava.

The Vibration Pokemon used Sand Tomb to trap Swellow in a sand cyclone. Edward wasn't afraid of anything that Vibrava was doing as he was prepared to have Swellow take action.

"Swellow, fly the opposite direction of the cyclone," Edward ordered his Swellow.

Swellow flew the opposite direction of the spinning cyclone, and it brushed away Sand Tomb. Swellow charged at Vibrava while it was off guard.

"Vibrava," Patrick called out.

"Use Aerial Ace," Edward shouted.

Swellow pelted Vibrava with Aerial Ace as the Vibration Pokemon collasped to the ground in knock out.

"Vibrava is unable to battle, the winner is Swellow," the Unknown Champion shouted.

Patrick's Vibrava was blind-sided thanks in part to Swellow's tatics of erasing Vibrava's Sand Tomb attack. Patrick was pretty impressed even though he was down to just two Pokemon.

"Good job dad, but I think it's time to send Gardevoir back into the battle," Patrick told his dad, "Go Gardevoir!"

Patrick threw his Pokeball bringing out his Gardevoir to face off against Edward's Swellow. After a little warm up against Edward's Noctowl, Gardevoir was prepared to do some more work.

"So it looks like Gardevoir is going to battle again," Katie P. said.

"He has to be careful, our dad's Pokemon are very good," Max commented.

"Okay Swellow, lets see how Gardevoir likes Aerial Ace," Edward yelled out.

Swellow used another Aerial Ace, and the one thing Patrick needs Gardevoir to do is shield itself from Swellow's attack.

"Gardevoir use Safeguard," Patrick retorted.

Gardevoir shielded itself from Aerial Ace as Swellow actually got hurt from the impact it made on Gardevoir when it used Safeguard. The Swallow Pokemon was pretty frustrated.

"Now Gardevoir use Psychic," Patrick shouted.

Gardevoir caught Swellow in the grasp of its Psychic attack as Swellow was actually feeling weak. Edward couldn't think of a way to get Swellow out of that Psychic attack, but he was going to try and have Swellow make one more move.

"Yes, Gardevoir has Swellow caught in Psychic," Meagan shouted.

"Swellow, use Air Slash," Edward commanded.

Swellow busted out to blind side another one of Patrick's Pokemon, but this time with Air Slash. The attack was successful as it hits Gardevoir, but Swellow loses its energy after feeling the power of Psychic. Both Pokemon were unconscious.

"Both Gardevoir and Swellow are unable to battle," the Unknown Champion shouted.

Patrick's Gardevoir was defeated, and so was Edward's Swellow. Both of them called back their Pokemon, and each were down to just one Pokemon.

"I can't believe Gardevoir lost," said Diana.

"But it did beat Swellow," Beth stated.

"That is true," Diana replied.

"And this is a perfect way for a grand finale. Both Patrick and dad each have one Pokemon left," Max commented.

"Dad, you're doing a great job. I wanted to see the best in you," Patrick commented.

"Why thank you, and you are doing a terrific job, but this is where it's going to end. This is going to be the big finale for the two of us in this battle, each of us using a fresh Pokemon," Edward stated.

"I'm fine with that, I wanted it to be like this," Patrick told his dad.

"Me too, and now were going to end this right now! Enter Pidgeot," Edward shouted bringing out his Pidgeot.

"I choose you, Sceptile," Patrick yelled out sending out his Sceptile.

The final round of the Flying Gym battle between Patrick and Edward was going to be Patrick's Sceptile taking on Edward's Pidgeot. Patrick was much better than the last time he faced his father. He hopes to win despite a bad type disadvantage that Pidgeot was a flying Pokemon that could beat a grass Pokemon.

"So, its going to be Sceptile and Pidgeot," Meagan replied.

"Each trainer is using their most powerful Pokemon against each other," Katie P. stated.

"Only the best is going to win," Max responded.

"This is it, lets see if Patrick can win," said John.

As the sun shined in the Blue Mountains and the clouds rolled across the sky slowly, Sceptile and Pidgeot were ready to engage in battle.

"Okay Pidgeot, fly up into the air," Edward yelled out.

The Bird Pokemon flew up into the sky where the sun shined, and Sceptile was prepared to take action.

"Sceptile use Agility, and jump," Patrick shouted.

Sceptile increased its speed with Agility and the Forest Pokemon was on the heels of Pidgeot. Sceptile was coming right at Pidgeot.

"Now Pidgeot use Brave Bird," Edward commanded.

Pidgeot used its Brave Bird attack to smash Sceptile down back to the ground, but Sceptile was just fine after the impact.

"I have to admit, that is a powerful attack," Max stated.

"Alright Sceptile, use Bullet Seed," Patrick ordered.

The Forest Pokemon opened its mouth and blasted out its Bullet Seed attack right at Pidgeot. Pidgeot dodged the attack, and came down ready to strike Sceptile once again.

"Pidgeot use Wing Attack," Edward shouted.

"Counter with Leaf Blade," Patrick retorted.

Pidgeot was coming at Sceptile with Wing Attack while Sceptile attacked Pidgeot with Leaf Blade. Both Pokemon took some pretty strict damage, but it looked like Sceptile got the best of it.

"Sceptile, are you alright," Patrick yelled out.

Sceptile was breathing heavily, but it gave a thumbs up to indicate that it was alright. Pidgeot however was ready for another attack.

"Okay Pidgeot, use Hurricane," Edward ordered.

"Hurricane, here," Diana mumbled.

The Bird Pokemon started to unleash powerful winds that everyone was trying to block themselves from. Sceptile was getting blown to the edge of the cliff about to fall down, but Patrick had a plan.

"Sceptile, use Agility to dash forward," Patrick told his Sceptile.

The Forest Pokemon heard its master's orders, and it made a mad dash with Agility to break through Pidgeot's Hurricane. Then Patrick looked at how bright the sun was shining, and decided that it was time.

"Sceptile, jump out of the wind and use Solarbeam," Patrick commanded to his Sceptile.

Sceptile got out of Pidgeot's Hurricane, and started to gather sunlight. The brighter the sun, the quicker Solarbeam will be finished. Edward needed to take advantage of the time Sceptile is taking to power up Solarbeam.

"Pidgeot use Sky Attack," Edward shouted.

The Bird Pokemon started to glow, and everyone was just looking at Pidgeot while Sceptile was still getting Solarbeam ready.

"PIdgeot's going to use Sky Attack to finish off Sceptile," Katie P. cried out.

"Don't worry Katie, Patrick knows what he's doing," Meagan told her sister.

"What do you mean," Katie P. asked.

"When the sun is brighter, then Solarbeam will be ready quicker," Meagan lectured.

Pidgeot rose up into the sky and then came diving down at Sceptile with Sky Attack. Sceptile gathered all the sunlight it needed, and then it blasted its Solarbeam right at the Bird Pokemon. Pidgeot was hit by the attack while it was still coming at the Forest Pokemon with Sky Attack.

"Sceptile, jump out of the way," Patrick retorted.

Sceptile managed to dodge Pidgeot's Sky Attack even though it got caught in the explosion of Sceptile's Solarbeam. Sceptile came back down and Pidgeot flapped its wings to hover back into the sky.

"Both Pokemon look pretty tired," John replied.

"Yeah, I know what you mean John," Katie T. responded.

Sceptile was looking at Pidgeot while Pidgeot stared at Sceptile. Both Pokemon paused where they were while Patrick, Edward, and the rest of the group watched. After a moment of not doing anything, Pidgeot fell to the ground and couldn't get up. It was a KO.

"Pidgeot is unable to battle, the winner is Sceptile! The winner of this offical Pokemon gym battle is Patrick Schmidl," the Unknown Champion announced.

"I won...I WON," Patrick shouted in joy.

"Patrick won," Diana shouted in excitement.

"Nicely done Patrick," Max complemented.

"He won, he won," Meagan and Katie P. both joyfully said while holding hands and jumping up and down.

Patrick was so relieved that he has just beaten his own dad in a gym battle. The sun was shining on Patrick's triumphant victory over his own father. Edward was just speechless, because he was proud.

"Patrick, I don't know what to say," Edward said, "That was an amazing win for you."

"Dad, you gave it all you got against me. I'm happy that I have finally defeated you, and I'm happy that my Sceptile is starting to get much better," Patrick told his father.

"You are getting better, but you will never be able to defeat me," the Unknown Champion told Patrick.

The Unknown Champion was looking at Patrick like he was still nothing, despite all of the progress he was making. He was pleased that he was getting better, but it was the fact that he was never to beat him.

"I must go, we will meet again," the Unknown Champion said as he departed on his Charizard.

The Unknown Champion flew off mysteriously as everyone around was stunned at what they were seeing. Edward just smiled at him knowing that he is going out to improve his skills.

"Dad, something tells me you know something about him," Patrick said to his dad.

"It's nothing Patrick, I don't know anything about him or his life," Edward explained.

Patrick, Meagan, Katie P. Max, John, Diana, Beth, Katie T., and Edward all returned to Sydney where he personaly awarded Patrick his Flying Token in front of the enterance to the Flying Gym.

"Patrick, take this token and go to the Pokemon Grand Prix," Edward said to Patrick giving him the Flying Token.

Patrick was so excited to be holding the Flying Token in his fingertips. Patrick was now offically threee-quarters of the way to the Pokemon Grand Prix, and the journey to the next gym was soon going to start.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Patrick Schmidl defeats Edward Schmidl for the Flying Token**


	392. Fighting Gym: See Ya Later

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

The group was back in Sydney after Patrick recieved his Flying Token. Everyone made sure their Pokemon were in tip top shape before leaving for their next gym. Patrick, Meagan, and Katie P. all entered the lobby to see that John, Diana, Beth, and Katie T. were.

"Hey there everyone," Patrick greeted.

"Hey Patrick," John replied.

"Where's Max," Patrick asked.

"He left, he's going to continue training his Pokemon while heading to the next gym," Diana answered.

"Oh, well after a nice long workout here in Sydney, I'm glad I'll be heading out for the next gym," Patrick said.

Edward was on his way towards Patrick, Meagan, and Katie P. looking like he was going to tell them something. Edward got his Pokemon refreshed and ready for anymore challenges.

"Patrick, its so good to see you," Edward replied.

"Hey dad," Patrick greeted.

"Hello Mr. Schmidl," Meagan responded.

It looked like his dad was going to tell him something, and Patrick just took the time to listen to what he was going to say to him.

"So including the token that you just got from me, how many do you have right now," Edward asked.

"Twelve tokens, and we only need four more," Patrick answered.

They showed Edward their tokens as he noticed that they have tokens from the Normal Gym, Fire Gym, Water Gym, Grass Gym, Electric Gym, Ice Gym, Poison Gym, Ground Gym, Bug Gym, Rock Gym, Steel Gym, and the Flying Gym that they just got from Edward.

"That is an excellent collection of tokens you got there, okay the closest gym from here among the four you have to go to is the Fighting Gym. There you can get a Fighting Token from the leader of the gym if you win," Edward explained to the group.

"That's great, and where is this gym," Katie P. asked.

"Hong Kong, its north across the ocean," Edward answered.

"So that means we have to take a whole bunch of boats to different islands until we arrive at Hong Kong," Patrick asked.

"That's what it looks like," Edward answered.

Now the group is going to have to voyage across the seas in order to reach their destination. Hong Kong was located on another continent, and it would take a while for the group to finally arrive.

"I don't know which sea routes to take for us to get there, so we got to start small," Patrick explained.

"So where should we go first," Meagan asked.

"Head to Townsville(no relation to the Townsville from Powerpuff Girls), and take a ferry to Port Moresby," Edward told the group.

"Then what do we do," Patrick asked his dad.

"I'm just giving you a start on where you can go, check the Pokemon Scanner when you get to Port Moresby on what to do next," Edward suggested.

"Alright, thanks dad," Patrick commented.

The group now knew that they had to head to Townsville to take a ferry to the city of Port Moresby. Patrick checked his Pokemon Scanner on how far it was from Sydney to Townsville.

"According to the Pokemon Scanner, we got over 1300 miles to go to reach Townsville. We can take a ferry to Port Moresby, and then follow any other sea routes to reach Hong Kong," Patrick explained.

"That sounds perfect," Katie P. replied.

So their journey was all set as Patrick. Meagan, and Katie P. prepared themselves for their adventure towards Hong Kong. They went into the Pokemon Center lobby to say goodbye to everyone.

"So Patrick, you and the girls are off," Beth asked.

"We sure are, were heading for the Fighting Gym in Hong Kong," Patrick told everyone.

"That's good, were going to stay here and prepare to face dad. Good luck in the Fighting Gym," John responded.

"Thanks John, hope to see you again soon," Patrick said to his brother saying goodbye.

Then Patrick looked at his dad who gave him a proud look smiling at him. Patrick just smiled right back as his dad who was proud of him for his accomplishments.

"Dad, I will not let you down," Patrick told his dad.

Patrick, Meagan, and Katie P. left everyone behind at the Pokemon Center as they all said their goodbyes.

"See ya Patrick, hope you get your next four tokens," Diana shouted.

"Good luck to all of you," Beth shouted.

"Hope to see you all again," Katie T. yelled out.

The group waived goodbye as they now begin to leave the city of Sydney and make their way to Hong Kong. Their first stop was Townsville where they must catch a ferry to take them to Port Moresby.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Max Schmidl leaves Sydney**

**John Schmidl, Diana Yates, Beth Yates, and Katie Tonkel stay in Sydney to face Edward Schmidl**


	393. Fighting Gym: Not A Garret In The World

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Garret Oliver was all alone after Christina dumped her. He had no one with him because of his raging behavior over Patrick when he or someone he has faces Patrick loses to him.

Garret has never been so hurt and weak. All he had were his Pokemon while Christina was off on her own.

"Christina is gone, my sweethart is gone," Garret cried to himself.

He already checked out on his Pokemon Scanner that the news was broken from PETV that Garret and Christina hit splitsville. One magazine cover showed him and Christina torn apart in a photo reading _Breakup or Rageup._ Another headline read _The Time Bomb has Finally Exploded_ referring to Garret's anger for whenever he can't beat Patrick.

"A Pokemon Center, maybe I can rest up there," Garret said to himself.

He entered the Pokemon Center only to see a whole bunch of people in there throwing garbage at him, and booing him. There were things yelled at him.

"JERK," one guy screamed.

"SORE LOSER," another person yelled out.

"YOU STINK," another guy shouted.

A kid and his mother were approaching the celebrity to speak to him. Garret was feeling pretty happy that someone was going to talk to him.

"Hello there little guy," Garret kindly said.

"Mommy says you're a bad man," the kid said throwing a ball at his face.

"What's going on, why did you do that," Garret asked.

"My son lost a couple of games of rock, paper, scissors to his friend occasionaly, but he doesn't yell out that his hands were jinxed or something," the mother told Garret which seemed to be a metaphor to Garret yelling when his Pokemon were weak against Patrick.

Garret ran up to the counter, and the doctor gave Garret a mean look in the face.

"I don't if you're going to, but could you please heal my Pokemon? They need some rest," Garret told the doctor.

"Sure, and when they're done healing they will be very strong. Don't worry, it doesn't make Pokemon weak so you won't need to worry about losing Pokemon battles," the doctor explained.

"Could everyone just stop," Garret said to everyone calmly.

He didn't want to erupt anymore, now that he lost his girlfriend, and any love he had when he was famous. Garret was just miserable.

After he got his Pokemon back from the doctor, Garret left the Pokemon Center in despair willing to know what he can do to fix all the damage he caused not only to Christina, but himself as well.

"What can I do to fix what I have done," Garret asked himself, "I mean he was just a kid, and wasn't supposed to be experienced enough."

Garret brought out his Pokemon which consisted of his Kecleon, Nidorino, Exeggutor, Zangoose, Gyarados, and Jolteon. He hasn't had much training with his Pokemon since he hired Kogen because he was mostly after Patrick to watch him lose a Pokemon battle.

"What do you think I should do? Should we train harder," Garret asked his Pokemon.

Despite all of the bad things that have occured, his Pokemon did stick by his side. Looking at them really started to tear him up a little bit. He didn't want to lose his temper like that anymore.

"Whatever my demons are, I must overcome them," Garret stated to himself.

Garret was going to continue exploring not only to try and get into the Pokemon Grand Prix, but to also find out if he can change his act.

**Pokemon Updates: NONE**


	394. Fighting Gym: Another Sticky Situation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

The group was making their way to Townsville(No relation to Townsville from the Powerpuff Girls) to they can take a ferry to Port Moresby. Their main destination was the city of Hong Kong where the Fighting Gym awaited. They were walking through a small beautiful forest where Katie was singing.

"On our way to Hong Kong, on our way to Hong Kong," Katie sang.

"It's nice to see Katie in good spirits," Meagan said.

"Yeah, because were going to another gym," Katie mentioned.

"Yeah, so I know what you want right now," Patrick chuckled.

Katie started to get that embrassing feeling running through her face as she was once again sandwich hugged. Patrick and Katie gave her a pretty strong hug.

"Noooooo, whhhhhhyyyy, everyday with you," Katie moaned.

"Oh my gosh, is there someone here who wants a double battle," a kid screamed.

The group took a look at the kid that was in front of them, it was none other than that annoying loudmouth Sticky who only likes double battles. The group encountered him when they were journeying to their first gym.

"I remember this guy, and even though I beat him, I didn't have any good memories of this boy," Patrick replied.

Sticky charged right at the group. The first thing that is running through Sticky's mind is for someone to battle him in a double battle.

"STICKY IS HERE, HE WANTS A DOUBLE BATTLE FROM SOMEONE," Sticky screamed.

Patrick fought him the first time, so one of the Puente sisters was going to probably get a crack at facing Sticky.

"Let me face this loudmouth," Katie exclaimed.

"Very good, this will be a fun double battle," Sticky shouted.

Patrick just sat and watched while Sticky and Katie were prepared to battle in a double battle. Meagan was on the side in the middle being the referee.

"This Pokemon double battle between Katie Puente and loudmouth will now begin! Each trainer may send out two Pokemon at a time, but those will be your only Pokemon! Let the battle begin," Meagan announced.

"Ambipom and Exploud, come on out," Sticky shouted sending out his Ambipom and Exploud who were fully evolved from Aipom and Whismur.

"It's Sealeo and Persian time," Katie yelled out bringing out her Sealeo and Persian into the battle.

Patrick looked at the Ambipom and Exploud with his Pokemon Scanner to learn more about them. Katie's Sealeo and Persian were going to take on Sticky's Ambipom and Exploud as the two sides begun their double battle.

"Ambipom use Swift! Exploud use Uproar," Sticky screamed.

Exploud caused an Uproar while Ambipom blocked the sound from its head to use Swift. Sealeo and Persian were all getting effected by the sound of Uproar as they both couldn't dodge Swift.

"Sealeo, Persian, hang in there," Katie shouted.

Both Pokemon were hit by Swift, and both of them were feeling like they have headaches. They should feel like that because Sticky is nothing but a screamer.

"Okay Sealeo use Aurora Beam on Ambipom," Katie yelled out.

Sealeo used Aurora Beam on Ambipom, but it jumped out of the way with one of its tails giving it a bounce. Ambipom was ready to attack once again.

"Ambipom use Double hit on Persian," Sticky shouted.

The Long Tail Pokemon came down at Persian slapping its two tails at Persian. The Classy Cat Pokemon was getting baffled by Ambipom's attack, and Katie was ready to have Persian strike back.

"Persian use Fury Swipes," Katie commanded.

Persian tried to get to Ambipom with Fury Swipes, but the Long Tail Pokemon just kept on dodging every swipe from Persian.

"Exploud use Roar," Sticky yelled out.

"Sealeo use Ice Ball in Exploud's mouth," Katie retorted.

Katie just managed to get in some good quick thinking by having Sealeo use Ice Ball at Exploud's mouth. The Ice Ball went inside Exploud's mouth, and just when it used Roar, Exploud choked up the Ice Ball right at Ambipom.

"What the, Ambipom no," Sticky screamed, "nobody beats Sticky's Ambipom!"

Ambipom was knocked around by the impact of Ice Ball, and then Persian was ready to attack Ambipom with its guard down.

"Now Persian, use Faint..," Katie got interputed when Persian started to create a rock from its head.

The rock was blasted at Ambipom knocking it out of commission, but Katie wanted to know what Persian just did.

"Ambipom is unable to battle," Meagan shouted.

Both Persian and Sealeo were now looking at a defensless Exploud who was willing to take both Pokemon on at the same time.

"EXPLOUD USE HYPER VOICE," Sticky hollered.

The Loud Noise Pokemon unleased its Hyper Voice right at both Sealeo and Persian. Katie just wanted her Pokemon to finish the job.

"Sealeo use Frost Breath," Katie yelled out.

Sealeo was going to use Frost Breath, but instead it ended up using Blizzard that Katie wasn't aware of. Blizzard did some good damage especially that it went inside Exploud's mouth causing it to freeze up.

"Huh, was that Blizzard," Katie asked herself, "never mind that, Persian use Slash!"

Persian charged up at the frozen Exploud and used Slash to shatter the ice, and give it critical damage to knock it out of commission. The double battle between Katie and Sticky was over.

"Exploud is unable to battle, the winners are Sealeo and Persian! The winner of this Pokemon double battle is Katie Puente," Meagan announced.

Katie was pleased of winning yet another Pokemon battle as she beat the loudmouth Sticky in a double battle. Then Sticky went off after losing.

"Nobody beats Sticky! I'M STICKY, THE BEST DOUBLE BATTLE GUY AROUND, AND I LOVE TO SCREAM!" Sticky screamed.

"Run for it," Katie replied as the group began making a mad dash away from Sticky.

The group and Katie's Pokemon got away from Sticky, and then she looked at them wondering what just happened with her Pokemon.

"Did my Pokemon just learn new attacks," Katie asked.

"Yeah, I believe Persian used Power Gem and Sealeo ended up using Blizzard," Patrick answered.

"So Sealeo learned Blizzard, and Persian learned Power Gem," Katie stated.

"I believe that's what Patrick said to you Katie," Meagan responded.

"Neat, my Pokemon have just learned some new moves," said Katie who did an anime victory pose for no reason.

Patrick and Meagan were now thinking of what to do to Meagan's little sister, and that's the thing they always do.

"Congratulations, you won a sandwich," Patrick smirked.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO," Katie screamed as she ran for her life from Patrick and Meagan who wanted to give her another sandwich hug.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Katie Puente defeats Sticky in a double battle**

**Katie Puente: Sealeo learns Blizzard**

** Persian learns Power Gem**


	395. Fighting Gym: Christina's Battle Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Christina Wilcox was on her own now that she dumped Garret Oliver. She looked at her Pokemon Scanner to see all of the headlines breaking out about her and Garret's breakup.

"He deserves this, maybe he can just admit that someone is better than him and not treat himself like he always is number one, then he could become a more decent person," Christina said to herself.

She was in one of the towns where there was news coming out on television sets about her breakup with Garret. PETV was trying to get the gossip, but neither of them would respond.

"Christina Wilcox and Garret Oliver refused to speak to PETV about this breakup that has just occured, but we did hear this was over a Pokemon battle that a guy Garret hired lost," Star explained as she was the voice on the TV.

The cameras turned back to Star Daniels who was at her desk on a celebrity talk show. It was the hottest topic in Hollywood.

"So what will happen between the two, and how will they move on with their lives? We will have more on this edition of Celebrity Gossip, Star Daniels out," Star said as the show came to an end.

Christina was aware of everything that was going on, and she wanted to move on. She was willing to train her Pokemon and get into the Pokemon Grand Prix.

"Okay Kingler, use Stomp," Christina told her Kingler, "followed by a Brine!"

Christina's Krabby evolved into Kingler a while back, and it has become more powerful. Kingler used Stomp along with Brine to show off its powers to Christina. Her Pokemon were making remarkable progress.

"Nicely done, now Snorunt let me see you use Double Team and then Ice Shard," Christina told her Snorunt.

The Snow Hat Pokemon used Double Team and then all of the copies used Ice Shard to send out shards of ice, but only the real Snorunt used Ice Shard. Christina like what she was seeing from her Pokemon, and then someone from the paparazzi spotted Christina training.

"What's that," Christina asked seeing the flashes from the bushes.

Christina saw the paparazzi man taking pictures of Christina as he was spying on her. Christina just glared at the man wondering why he was in the bushes.

"Excuse me, but I don't want any publicity of this right now," Christina yelled out.

"Well the people want to know how you're doing without Garret, and judging by your temper you're doing just fine," the paparazzi man said.

"What is your name," Christina asked.

"It's Bud," the man answered, "and I'm not part of any paparazzi. I just wanted to get something for my own blog about you two."

"That means your part of a paparazzi," Christina stated.

"I'm not," Bud replied.

Christina wasn't buying the fact that Bud was part of a paparazzi, because if he wasn't part of a paparazzi, then there would be no blogs of anything. Christina started to calm down before she ended up as her ex-boyfriend.

"Sorry about my behavior, it just that I can't stand the way Garret acts anymore. He just has a fit over losing to a kid, and I admit that is one tough Pokemon trainer," Christina explained.

"Really, what is this trainer's name," Bud asked.

"Patrick Schmidl," Christina answered.

"Ah Patrick Schmidl, the son of Flying Gym leader Edward Schmidl," Bud questioned.

"Yeah, how did you know that," Christina asked.

"I also look up gym leaders, and the last name Schmidl sounded pretty familiar," Bud explained.

Christina probably didn't realize that Edward, the leader of the Flying Gym, was in fact Patrick's father. She started to realize that he may be coming from a great generation of Pokemon trainers.

"Say Bud, hearing the name Edward Schmidl made me feel a little energized," Chrisitina responded.

"What do you mean," Bud asked.

"Are you a Pokemon trainer, or just some paparazzi guy," Christina questioned.

"I'm not part of a paparazzi," Bud ranted, "but I am a Pokemon trainer."

"then why don't you and me go at it with a three on three Pokemon battle," Christina suggested.

"You got yourself a deal, let me get a picture of you ready for competition," Bud replied getting ready to take a picture of Christina.

Bud took a photo of Christina, and when the flash went off, the old man who just came out of nowhere crashed into a tree banging his head with a massive headache.

"Now that is good entertainment," Christina chuckled.

"I just came to referee this battle," the old man told Christina and Bud, "and sorry to hear about you and your boyfriend. Word goes around pretty quickly."

"Fine you can referee, but don't you think of doing any more crazy stuff," Christina shouted to the old man.

Christina and Bud were prepared to have a Pokemon battle where each of them get to use three Pokemon. The Hollywood celebrity wanted to see how much her Pokemon have improved throughout her travels, because its been awhile since she was seen battling.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Christina Wilcox: Krabby evolved into Kingler**


	396. Fighting Gym: Christina's Battle Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Chrisitina and Bud each took seperate sides as they were prepared to face each other in a Pokemon battle. The old man who comes out of nowhere to referee Pokemon battles was the referee.

"This Pokemon battle between the trainer on my left and the trainer on my right will now begin! Each trainer is allowed to use three Pokemon, and the last one standing wins! Let the battle begin," the old man announced.

Both Christina and Bud got out a Pokeball. Christina was the first one to send out a Pokemon on the battlefield.

"Go Pelipper," Christina yelled out sending out her Pelipper while Bud took pictures of her throwing her Pokeball, and her Pelipper floating in the sky.

"Now, come on out Jynx," Bud shouted holding up his camera and snapshoting his Pokeball as Jynx came out to battle.

Bud then took pictures of both his Jynx and Christina's Pelipper, but their business was on the battle that was about to take place on a sunny day in the forest.

"Pelipper use Agility," Christina shouted.

Pelipper raised its speed with Agility as it flew around quick enough to try and catch Jynx off guard.

"Jynx use Blizzard," Bud yelled out.

Jynx attacked Pelipper with Blizzard, and it would catch the Water Bird Pokemon freezing it in its tracks. Pelipper was not able to fly for the time being, and the Human Shape Pokemon was ready to deliver another attack.

"Okay Pelipper, use Stockpile as much as you can," Christina commanded to her Pelipper.

"Jynx use Heart Stamp," Bud shouted.

Pelipper was using Stockpile to gather energy in its mouth while Jynx was coming to press down on the Water Bird Pokemon with Heart Stamp. Christina immeditetly acted as Jynx was closing in.

"Use Spit Up," Christina retorted.

Jynx spitted out the energy it stored with Stockpile at Jynx, and the Human Shape Pokemon was caught in an explosion that knocked it out of commission.

"Jynx no," Bud cried out.

"Jynx is unable to battle, the winner is Pelipper," the old man shouted.

Pelipper was able to defeat Jynx, and the Bud took out his Pokeball to call back Jynx. After telling Jynx it did a great job, Bud was prepared to send out his second Pokemon to counter Christina.

"I must say Christina, that was some pretty good moves your Pelipper had there," Bud complemented.

"Why thank you, and I'm looking forward to who your next Pokemon is going to be," Christina told Bud.

"I'm glad you mentioned that, for my second Pokemon I choose Xatu," Bud yelled out sending out an Xatu.

"You know what, I'm going to make a little change. Pelipper return," Christina yelled out calling back her Pelipper.

Christina decided to use another Pokemon to go up against Bud's Xatu. The Hollywood beauty got out her second Pokemon as Bud was ready to deliver photo shots to the Pokemon.

"Now Nidorina, its time to battle," Christina shouted sending out her Nidorina.

Christina withdrew Pelipper to have Nidorina come out to battle, and Xatu looked to be one pretty tough Pokemon to deal with. The battle would continue between Christina and Bud.

"Xatu use Future Sight," Bud shouted.

Xatu saw the future with Future Sight, and it saw an attack that would be coming right at the Poison Pin Pokemon Nidorina.

"Come on Christina, aren't you going to get me," Bud mocked.

"Yes I will paparazzi man, Nidorina use Double Kick," Christina ordered her Nidorina.

The Poison Pin Pokemon charged at Xatu with Double Kick, and despite fighting types not being strong against flying or psychic type Pokemon, Nidorina's attack was pretty strong.

"Whoa, that is powerful stuff," said Bud, "Xatu use Night Shade!"

The Mystic Pokemon used Night Shade on Nidorina, but the Posion Pin Pokemon's defense was too strong to even get effected by Xatu's attack. Nidorina was ready to try and finish off Xatu.

"Xatu's tired out Nidorina, use Crunch," Christina commanded to her Nidorina.

Nidorina charged right at Xatu and chomped down very hard with Crunch to knock out Xatu.

"Xatu is unable to battle, the winner is Nidorina," the old man shouted.

Christina's Nidorina was showing remarkable progress as it made Bud's Xatu get outmatched. Bud was now down to his last Pokemon while Christina still had all three of her Pokemon.

"Pretty good Ms. Wilcox, now you must face my last Pokemon. Come on out Manectric," Bud shouted sending out a Manectric and taking its picture.

Christina felt pretty good with herself, but just right before the battle begun her Nidorina was pulverized by an attack out of nowhere.

"Nidorina," Christina cried out.

"Don't worry, that was the effect of Future Sight that my Xatu used. Nobody is attacking us," Bud explained.

Christina was relieved, but her Nidorina was knocked out from the power of that attack.

"Nidorina is unable to battle, the winner is Manetric," the old man shouted.

"Um hello, Manectric didn't even attack yet," Bud told the old man.

"I don't care," said the old man.

Christina still had her Pelipper and one more Pokemon. She decided that she was going to use her last Pokemon to square off against Manectric.

"Okay Espeon, you're up," Christina said bringing out her Espeon.

Now it was up to Christina's Espeon to finish the job against the Discharge Pokemon Manectric.

"Manectric, start things off with Thunder Fang," Bud yelled out to his Manectric.

"Dodge it and use Psybeam," Christina retorted.

Manectric ran up to try and chomp on Espeon with Thunder Fang, but Espeon got out of the way and blasted a Psybeam attack at Manectric. The Discharge Pokemon was completely unguarded as it was pelted with Psybeam.

"Manectric, break out of it and use Shock Wave," shouted Bud.

"Use Psyshock," Christina commanded.

Manectric and Espeon dueled their attacks out. Manectric was using Shock Wave while Espeon was using Psyshock. Both attacks met, but it was the Sun Pokemon who's attack was stronger as it hits Manectric and knocks it out.

"Manectric is unable to battle, the winner is Espeon! The winner of this Pokemon battle is the trainer on my right," the old man shouted.

Bud then got out his camera and just annoyed the old man by flashing pictures at the old man while he gets blinded and runs off screaming. Christina was laughing at the torment the old man was getting, and then Bud turned back to her.

"For someone who's part of a paparazzi, you're pretty good," Christina complemented, "but stick to your job taking photos and getting gossip."

"I keep telling you, I don't work for any paparazzi," Bud exclaimed.

"When you say blog, and you have a camera, then you work for the paparazzi," Christina stated.

Bud just didn't want the arguement to go any further. Christina was sort of on some track of saying that he was part of a paparazzi because of the things he had, but Bud just kept dening it.

"Well, I'll leave you alone. You probably don't want an interview do you," Bud asked.

"Not right now, I'm just going to focus on the Pokemon Grand Prix," Christina replied.

"Who knows, you might meet up with Garret again. If you want to see him again," Bud mentioned.

"I don't know about that right now, but I'm not going to worry about that," said Christina.

"Okay then, take care," said Bud as he took off with with camera.

Bud took one last photo of Christina, and she didn't probably pay any attention to what he just did. Bud left Christina on her own as all she wanted to do was train her Pokemon for the tme being.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Christina Wilcox defeats Bud in a Pokemon battle**


	397. Fighting Gym: John VS Edward

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Back in Sydney, John was going to face his dad in the Flying Gym. He cleared the trials and went up to the battle arena where his dad was waiting. Edward was awaiting his battle with his own son.

"Dad, I'm ready for our battle," John told his dad.

"I know you are, give it all you got," Edward recommended.

The crowd went wild as the gym battle between John and Edward was about to begin in the Flying Gym.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the next challenger for the gym leader Edward is his son, John Schmidl," the announcer said.

The referee came out with the wheel, and as usual explained the rules. John gave the wheel a good spin landing on a three. John and Edward were going to battle with three Pokemon.

"It will be three Pokemon for the challenger and the gym leader," the announcer replied to everyone.

John was prepared to face Edward. He already knew that his two younger brothers Patrick and Max have already beat him, and he wants to join them in that category.

"Welcome to the Flying Gym, in this corner we have the explorer of the sky Edward, and on this side is the challenger who happens to be his son, John Schmidl. If the challenger beats the gym leader, he will be awarded the Flying Token. Each trainer will get to use three Pokemon, and the last one standing wins. Let the battle begin!" the referee anounced to everyone.

John and Edward were finally ready to square off in a gym battle for the Flying Token that brings each trainer one step closer to the Pokemon Grand Prix.

"Enter Noctowl," Edward shouted sending out his Noctowl.

"I choose you Houndoom," John yelled out sending out his Houndoom.

"Edward's first Pokemon will be his Noctowl while the challenger's first Pokemon will be a Houndoom," the announcer said.

The first matchup was John's Houndoom and Edward's Noctowl. It was going to be interesting to see how John was going to do against his own dad.

"Houndoom use Smog," John shouted.

Houndoom opened its mouth and brought out a poisonus Smog attack. The Smog spread all across the battlefield, but Noctowl flew up in the air.

"That's not going to do any good," Edward said to his son, "Noctowl use Confusion!"

The Owl Pokemon used Confusion on Houndoom from up in the air, but it had no effect because Edward forgot that Houndoom was also a dark type Pokemon.

"Oh yeah I forgot, Houndoom is a dark type Pokemon," Edward yelped.

"That's right, and psychic attacks have no effect on dark Pokemon," John lectured to his own father.

"Fine then, Noctowl use Peck," Edward yelled out.

"Houndoom use Flamethrower," John retorted.

Noctowl dove down to drill the Dark Pokemon with Peck, but Houndoom lured it down by using Flamethrower to burn up the Owl Pokemon. Noctowl was feeling the pain of the burn, and then it fell into the Smog that gave Noctowl more damage. Good strategy by John lead to Noctowl's defeat.

"Noctowl is unable to battle, the winner is Houndoom," the referee shouted.

"Amazing work by John and his Noctowl as they work together to defeat Edward's Noctowl. Edward now only has two Pokemon, and which Pokemon will he use to go up against Houndoom," the announcer said.

The crowd was going crazy, and Edward got out his Pokeball to call back his Noctowl.

"Noctowl return," Edward called out calling back his Noctowl, "good job Noctowl, take a nice long rest."

Edward was prepared to send out his second Pokemon to counter John's Houndoom, and John was ready for anything.

"Now for my second Pokemon, enter Swellow," Edward shouted sending out his Swellow.

"Edward's second Pokemon will be Swellow, and John will be sticking with his Houndoom! How will this turn out," the announcer questioned.

Swellow and Houndoom were ready to clash heads with each other.

"Swellow use Double Team," Edward shouted.

"Houndoom use Fire Spin," John yelled out.

Swellow used Double Team to make copies of itself while Houndoom used Fire Spin and end up hitting fake Swellows.

"Swellow use Aerial Ace," Edward yelled out.

While Houndoom was still aiming at all of the illusion Swellows, the real Swellow attacked Houndoom from the side with Aerial Ace hitting it on the head. It was a direct hit, and Houndoom was taken out by that one attack.

"Houndoom," John cried out.

"Clever work by Edward having Swellow use Double Team, and while Houndoom looked for the real Swellow, the real Swellow came down and blind-sided Houndoom with Aerial Ace, that deserves an instant replay," the announcer explained.

"Houndoom is unable to battle, the winner is Swellow," the referee shouted.

An instant replay was shown on TV of Swellow's clever attack on Houndoom that took out the Dark Pokemon, and it left John with only two Pokemon.

"Now Houndoom is out of the battle, and John is down to just two Pokemon," the announcer stated.

"Houndoom return," John called out brining Houndoom back into its Pokeball,"good job Houndoom, now take a nice rest."

John only had two Pokemon left, and he wasn't afraid of losing. He got out his second Pokeball which was going to counter against Edward's Swellow.

"Lets get ready for round two, come on out Gliscor," John shouted bringing out his Gliscor.

"It looks like the challenger's second Pokemon will be Gliscor," the announcer said.

The Fang Scorp Pokemon Gliscor was going to take on the Swallow Pokemon Swellow. The battle raged on.

"Lets get this over with, Swellow use Quick Attack," Edward commanded to his Swellow.

Swellow was flying towards Gliscor with Quick Attack, and John immediately took action against Edward and the Swallow Pokemon.

"Gliscor, use Acrobatics," John yelled out.

The Fang Scorp Pokemon got out of the way and used Acrobatics to pin down Edward's Swellow. John just had one more piece of business to take care of, and that was to finish off Swellow.

"Now use Slash," John ordered.

Gliscor attacked Swellow with Slash, and sent Swellow down to the ground knocking it unconscious. Gliscor hovered in the air doing a victory pose.

"Swellow is unable to battle, the winner is Gliscor," the referee shouted.

"Amazing work by Gliscor taking out Swellow, and now the gym leader is down to just one Pokemon," the announcer said.

"Swellow return," Edward yelled out calling back his Swellow, "good job Swellow, take a nice long rest."

Edward was pleased with how John was doing as he made quick work of two of his Pokemon. John had a good feeling that he was going to win.

"John, let me tell you that you are doing excellent. I can't be more happy for my own son," Edward said.

"Thank you very much dad, and you are doing pretty good yourself," John mentioned.

"I'm glad you say that, and now I give you my final Pokemon. Enter Pidgeot," Edward yelled out bringing out his Pidgeot.

"Edward will be using Pidgeot as his final Pokemon," the announcer said.

John was witnessing his father's most prized Pokemon, Pidgeot. John was going to stick with Gliscor as that Pidgeot stood between him and the coveted Flying Token. John was determined to beat Edward's Pidgeot.

"Okay Gliscor, use Steel Wing," John shouted.

"Pidgeot, Wing Attack," Edward told his Pidgeot.

Gliscor and Pidgeot were each coming at each other with an attack. Gliscor was using Steel Wing while Pidgeot was using Wing Attack. When the two crossed paths, both attacks would hit and make it look like neither of them were hurt. Pidgeot was fine, but Gliscor felt the pain and fell to the ground fainting.

"Gliscor," John called out.

"Gliscor is unable to battle, the winner is Pidgeot," the referee shouted.

"In a draw between Gliscor and Pidgeot, Pidgeot won the draw and took out Gliscor. John has only one Pokemon left, what will that Pokemon be," the announcer questioned.

"Gliscor return," John yelled out calling back his Gliscor, "you did a great job, take a nice rest."

John only had one Pokemon left, and he wanted to beat Pidgeot badly so he can surpass his dad and recieve the Flying Token. John was ready to bring out his final Pokemon.

"Well dad, you're doing pretty good, but now I'm going to finish this. Come on out Combusken," John yelled out bringing out his Combusken.

"John's final Pokemon is going to be Combusken while Edward will have to stick with Pidgeot, this matchup will determine who will win the battle," said the announcer.

The final Pokemon John was going to use against Edward was none other than the Young Fowl Pokemon Combusken. Edward was going to stick with Pidgeot because it was the only Pokemon he could use.

"Lets go Combusken, use Focus Energy," John yelled out.

"Okay Pidgeot, lets finish Combusken off! Use Hurricane," Edward commanded to his Pidgeot.

The Bird Pokemon used Hurricane while Combusken was getting blasted away by the wind with Hurricane. Combusken was able to endure itself with using Focus Energy keeping itself in place as hard as possible.

"That is one powerful Hurricane, can Combusken overcome it," the announcer questioned.

"Pidgeot use Brave Bird," Edward retorted.

Pidgeot was ready to charge at Combusken with its Brave Bird. The Young Fowl Pokemon wasn't going to let its defense down against the Bird Pokemon as Pidgeot was charging at Combusken with Brave Bird.

"Now Combusken use Peck," John retorted.

Combusken surprised Pidgeot with a Peck attack to knock it off guard. Brave Bird failed, and Combusken thrusted forward to only start glowing.

"Whoa, Combusken," John questioned.

"John, I think Combusken is evolving," Edward stated.

Combusken changed form, and now the Young Fowl Pokemon became a new Pokemon. John took out his Pokemon Scanner to see what Pokemon he just got from the evolution.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is a divine miracle to say that Combusken has evolved into Blaziken, things might be going from good to better for the challenger," the announcer explained.

John looked at his Pokemon Scanner and learned it was a Blaziken. John was thrilled to see that the Torchic he got as his started Pokemon has now become fully evolved into a Blaziken.

"Alright, I got a Blaziken," John exclaimed.

"I'm proud of you John, but we still got a battle to finish," Edward told his son, "Pidgeot try again with Brave Bird!"

Pidgeot flew up into the air to come at the Blaze Pokemon with Brave Bird once again. John did however took a good look at his Pokemon Scanner to learn what attacks Blaziken is capable of learning.

"Blaziken, jump up and use Blaze Kick on Pidgeot," John shouted.

Blaziken hopped up in the air and used Blaze Kick on the Bird Pokemon. Pidgeot was getting a good cookin from Blaziken's Blaze Kick as it was gradually falling to the ground.

"Pidgeot," Edward cried out.

"Now use Fire Punch," John commanded.

The Blaze Pokemon used Fire Punch to send the Bird Pokemon crashing towards the ground, and getting knocked out. The match was finally over.

"Pidgeot is unable to battle, the winner is Blaziken! The winner of this offical Pokemon gym battle is John Schmidl of Homewood," the referee announced.

"What an unbelieveable finish, John's Combusken evolves into Blaziken and defeats Edward's Pidgeot in remarkable fashion. John Schmidl has just beaten his own father," the announcer exclaimed.

"Blaziken, way to go," John said giving it a high five.

"I'm speechless, your Pokemon are getting much better everytime you battle. You got a good chance of getting into the Pokemon Grand Prix," Edward stated.

"Thanks dad, and let me say that you gave it your best as well," John complemented.

"Why thank you son," Edward replied.

The crowd was going wild as the token awarding ceremony was about to take place. There is no spotlight because the battle arena was in the sky.

"John Schmidl, you put up a great battle and won. Please accept this Flying Token as proof that you defeated me," Edward announced.

John grasped the Flying Token in his fingertips as he held it up in the sky. The crowd was giving John and Edward a great standing ovation.

John exited the Flying Gym to see his cousins Diana, Beth, and Katie outside waiting for him. They weren't feeling so happy for some reason.

"Congratulations on winning your gym battle," Diana said quietly.

"Thanks, but whats up with all of you," John asked.

"We all lost, your dad is just too good," Beth replied.

"It's okay, just keep on training and you will eventually beat him," John commented.

"We will, thank you John," Katie replied.

John was smirking at his cousins remembering something that happened a while back. The girls were starting to get that memory back in their heads.

"Um, is something up John," Diana asked.

"I believe you girls still owe me dinner, remember," John mentioned.

"Oh that's right, where do you want to eat," Diana asked her cousin.

"Let me look around, but this will be a good victory dinner for me after I won against my dad," John stated.

Diana, Beth, and Katie were ready to take John around Sydney to find a place where he can eat. As he said, it would be a good celebration for beating his dad, but also for his Combusken evolving into Blaziken.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**John Schmidl defeats Edward Schmidl for the Flying Token**

**John Schmidl: Combusken evolves into Blaziken**


	398. Fighting Gym: Emily And Cleffa

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

The group was getting close to Townsville(once again, no relation to Townsville from the Powerpuff Girls) where they were going to board the ferry to Port Moresby. They could see Townsville from the distance as they were not far away.

"Were getting close," Patrick announced.

"Wow, I can't believe how quick it was for us to get there," Meagan said.

"I guess all of that traveling has actually made things seem to last a bit shorter than expected," Katie replied.

As the group continued through a small forest area to reach Townsville, they spot a Cleffa. The group found a baby Cleffa laying across the road.

"Is that a Cleffa," Meagan asked.

"I'll see on my handy dandy Pokemon Scanner," Katie responded taking out her Pokemon Scanner.

The Pokemon Scanner indicated that it was a Cleffa, and it didn't seem to have a family of any kind. The Star Shape Pokemon was all by itself with no one around to take care of it.

"This Cleffa's all by itself," Katie sadly replied.

"No way, is that a Cleffa," a voice asked.

Patrick, Meagan, and Katie turned around to see that their friend Emily Rozak noticed them with the Cleffa. It was a complete surprise to see Emily once again.

"Emily, what are you doing here," Meagan happily asked.

"I was traveling, and surprisingly I run into you, Patrick, and your sister," Emily answered.

"It's so good to see you again Emily," Patrick kindly said.

They didn't have time to catch up on what has been going on since they last met, because right now they had to tend to a lonely Cleffa. Cleffa looked at all four Pokemon trainers who found it.

"Hmm, I wonder where this Cleffa belongs," Katie asked.

"If you ask me, I think the best option is to take it to a Pokemon Center," Emily suggested.

"Good idea, they take care of lonely Pokemon in the Pokemon Center," Patrick stated.

The plan was to take the lonely Cleffa to the Pokemon Center in Townsville, and Emily joins in with the group. With the Cleffa in their possesion, the group made their way down the road as Townsville was getting pretty close. On the way, they chatted about everything that happened.

"So you and Calahagn traveled together for a little bit after your encounter with Darkdust," Meagan asked in shock.

"Yeah, just so we can feel a little bit more safe," Emily explained.

"I understand, but we went through was much cooler," Patrick told Emily.

"Really," Emily asked.

"Yeah, you see we met Dean who the leader of the Normal Gym, and he heard Meagan's amazing singing voice. He offered to have her join his band, but she decided for the time being to continue traveling with us," Patrick explained.

"Seriously, you got a chance to join a band," Emily asked Meagan.

"That's right, but I didn't want Patrick to be alone, and Katie to possibly be alone or stop her," Meagan told Emily.

"Wow, that was cool though," Emily replied.

"Yeah, and then we went to Sydney to face Patrick's dad, and Patrick lost the first time, but me and Meagan won our first time," Katie explained, "and then Garret Oliver came with another Pokemon trainer who was told to battle Patrick."

"A trainer to battle Patrick," Emily questioned.

"Correct, and Patrick not only won, but his Grovyle evolved into Sceptile," Meagan said dramaticly.

"No way," Emily replied.

"Yeah, and my Sceptile was able to help me beat my dad in a rematch that we actually had in the Blue Mountains which was outside of Sydney," Patrick told Emily.

"Awesome, you guys are having a good time so far," Emily said feeling amazed.

"Yes, and we are heading for the Fighting Gym to get token number thirteen," said Patrick.

Emily just loved everything she was hearing from Patrick, Meagan, and Katie. She hadn't done much since she got out of Darkdust Prison, but she was happy to see her friends were doing great. Meanwhile Cleffa was napping in Emily's arms as she watched the Star Shape Pokemon cuddle.

"How's Cleffa doing," Meagan asked.

"It's doing great," Emily answered.

Then afterwards, the group gets ambushed by a group of wild Poochyena. All of them understood Poochyenas, but they were pretty much ready to attack with its head Mightyena with them.

"Wild Poochyena, and a Mightyena," Patrick told everyone.

The three Poochyena and leader Mightyena approached the group, and all they wanted to do was to protect the Cleffa.

"Okay, we got to drive these guys away! It's Pikachu time," Katie yelled out about to send out her Pikachu until Patrick stopped her.

"No Katie, were going to reason with these Pokemon. I mean we might have accidentely disturbed them," Patrick told Katie.

As the Poochyena and Mightyena came closer, Patrick walked up to them very bravely to reason with the Pokemon.

"Listen here, we didn't mean to do any harm if we disturbed you. If you don't mind, could we please pass through. We're sorry," Patrick said to the Pokemon.

The Poochyena and Mightyena came to their senses and decided to let the Pokemon trainers go by as they understood what Patrick was saying that they never meant any harm. Those were some strong words from Patrick as Cleffa was alright.

The group finally arrived in Townsville where they reached the Pokemon Center. They took the Cleffa to the Pokemon doctor who was inside.

"Excuse me, but we found a lost Cleffa," Emily told the doctor.

Emily handed the doctor the lonely Cleffa, and took a good look at it. He wanted to know what it could be, and if it was okay.

"Hmm, I can tell that this Cleffa has lost its family and is all alone," the doctor explained, "don't worry, I'll take good care of it."

"Thank you very much," Meagan said.

The group left the Pokemon Center as Cleffa said goodbye to everyone and thanked them for giving it some comfort. They also said goodbye to Cleffa as the group was ready for their next adventure.

"I hope Cleffa does well," Patrick said.

"Me too, that was such a cute Pokemon," Katie replied, "and I hope it has a good future."

The only thing the group needed to do was await their ferry to Port Moresby, and then they would find out where to go from there.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Emily Rozak joins the group**


	399. Fighting Gym: Mantyke Up

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

The group boarded the ferry to Port Moresby, and when they get off, they will learn where they must go next in order to get to Hong Kong. Emily joined Patrick, Meagan, and Katie along for a bit thanks to the fact they ran into each other.

The ferry began to cross the Gulf Of Papua to take the group all the way to Port Moresby. It was a nice enjoyable ride as they were seeing a bunch of Wingull and Pelipper fly over them.

"Man, isn't the weather great out here," Emily commented.

"It really is, and we need to enjoy it as much as we can," Katie replied.

The wind brushed their hair as the boat carried the group to new land. According to the Pokemon Scanner, the group was going to have to do plenty of voyaging across the sea to reach Hong Kong where the Fighting Gym was located.

"Guys, look what I'm seeing in the water," Emily said pointing out a Pokemon.

She was looking at a Mantyke swimming along with the ferry. Emily wanted to get more information on the Kite Pokemon as she took out her Pokemon Scanner.

"Aw, its a cute little Mantyke," Meagan said adoring the Pokemon.

After seeing and helping a Cleffa, the group got to witness another adorable little Pokemon swimming across the sea with the boat. Mantyke just kept swimming along the boat, and then Patrick got some information on Mantyke.

"Hey everyone, I just read on my Pokemon Scanner that Mantyke can evolve into Mantine by coming into contact with a Remoraid," Patrick explained.

"Remoraid," Emily asked.

"Yeah, I used to have a Remoraid and then it evolved into Octillery," Patrick told Emily.

"Are you sure this Mantyke wants to evolve," Meagan asked, "because it looks happy the way it is."

Patrick wanted to get a closer look at Mantyke, and the best way to know about if it wants to evolve was to bring in someone who was a Remoraid.

"Octillery, come on out," Patrick shouted bringing out his Octillery.

Mantyke met the Jet Pokemon, and the two started to communicate. The ferry finally arrived at Port Moresby, and the group was searching for Mantyke and Octillery in the sea.

"I wonder where those two have gone," Patrick questioned himself.

"They got to be around here somewhere," Katie said looking around.

The group finally found Mantyke and Octillery hanging around the shore with Octillery calling out for Patrick. They ran over to the two Pokemon where Patrick went up close to his Octillery.

"So Octillery, what did Mantyke say," Patrick asked.

The Jet Pokemon spoke with Patrick, and he was trying to understand what it was saying. Patrick got a clue on what his Octillery was saying, and they turned to the group.

"So what is it trying to say," Emily asked.

"Mantyke is happy the way it is," said Patrick, "but Mantyke told Octillery that it does want to evolve."

"What does that mean," Katie asked.

"It means Mantyke wants to evolve, but its in no rush," Patrick answered.

"Why don't we help Mantyke find a Remoraid," Meagan suggested.

"Okay, but I don't know if there are any here," Patrick replied.

The group knew that Mantyke did want to evolve, and decided that it would be a good idea to help. They were going to search the area to see if they can find a wild Remoraid for the Kite Pokemon, but where would they find a Remoraid.

They walked along the coast to search for a Remoraid, and so far they mostly found Magikarp and Tentacool. Nobody was having any luck.

"So nobody has found a Remoraid," Patrick asked.

"Nope," Meagan answered.

"No way," Katie replied.

"Negative," said Emily.

Mantyke could not find a Remoraid either, and just when they thought they were going to give up hope, the group found something along the coast.

"Is that what I think it is," Patrick asked looking out in the distance.

The group noticed that there was a Remoraid out there, and there was no one tending it. Mantyke looked pretty happy as the group dashed over towards the lonely Remoraid.

"It's a Remoraid," Emily said looking up Remoraid on her Pokemon Scanner.

Patrick was remembering the times he had with Octillery back when it was just a Remoraid from when he caught it in the pond in the ice cavern, to when it evolved to save his life.

"Are you sure this Remoraid wants to connect with Mantyke to evolve," Emily asked.

"Lets see, Octillery, would you mind taking that Mantyke over to Remoraid," Patrick told his Octillery.

Octillery listened to Patrick's orders and swam over to Remoraid with Mantyke. The Kite Pokemon looked at the Aqua Jet Pokemon while Octillery went to speak with Remoraid.

"What's going on," Katie asked.

Remoraid looked at Mantyke, and the Aqua Jet Pokemon swam over to the Kite Pokemon quickly right when it made contact. The final results were that the two Pokemon glowed and fused together to make a Mantine.

"It worked, Mantyke and Remoraid met and have become Mantine," Patrick said looking at the Mantine.

Mantine jumped all over the water feeling really happy, and the Remoraid attached to it didn't seem to do anything. Time passed and Mantine swam away into the sunset where the group waived goodbye.

"I'm going to miss Mantine," Emily said.

"We're going to miss Mantine too," Meagan responded.

Then the group took a look at the Pokemon Scanner showing that they have to go northwest to a town on the island they were on called Fakfak.

"Okay, so were going to head northwest to Fakfak, and take another boat to Bula where we will appear on another island," Patrick explained.

"Wait, were on an island," Katie questioned.

"That's right Katie, and were going to have to go from island to island until we reach the new continent where Hong Kong is," Patrick explained to Katie.

Katie got what the group needed to do as they departed for Fakfak. They must seek that town and board the boat to another island where they will reach Bula, and there is much more to occur.

**Pokemon Updates: NONE**


	400. Fighting Gym: Meagan VS Emily

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

It was a long journey towards Hong Kong as Patrick, Meagan, Katie, and Emily continued traveling across the island looking for the town of Fakfak. There were plenty of Pokemon to see while Emily was planning to catch some Pokemon.

They were in a forest on the island, and Emily was staring right at a Burmy as her Spinda was prepared to attack the Pokemon. Patrick, Meagan, and Katie sat down to just watch.

"Spinda use Sucker Punch," Emily shouted.

Spinda attacked Burmy with Sucker Punch, and knocked Burmy out cold. Emily got out her Pokeball and captured the Bagworm Pokemon. Emily picked up the Pokeball and smiled.

"Wow Emily, how many Pokemon have you caught," Meagan asked.

"A whole bunch, this is just my fifth Burmy," Emily answered.

"Whoa, have you ever thought you have too many Pokemon," Meagan asked.

"I don't think so, I always love to have plenty of Pokemon," Emily replied.

"Yeah, more Pokemon means more different teams you can make to help yourself win," Patrick explained.

"I'll stick with the six Pokemon I do have," Emily responded.

"We're going to do the same," said Katie.

Emily was having so much fun catching a whole bunch of cute Pokemon, but the group has been wondering how seriously is she taking her battle skills. Patrick wanted to see how Emily has been doing on getting into the Pokemon Grand Prix.

"So Emily, how many tokens have you gotten for the Pokemon Grand Prix," Patrick asked.

"I got eleven," Emily responded.

"Did you beat my dad for a Flying Token," Patrick asked.

"No," said Emily as she took out her token case to show that she doesn't have a Flying Token.

It disappoints the entire group that Emily didn't face Patrick's dad yet, but she did encounter Meagan's parents and Patrick's mom as she did have a Grass Token, a Poison Token, and an Ice Token.

"So you beat my mom, my stepdad, and Patrick's mom, but not Patrick's father," Meagan said to Emily.

"No, I haven't encountered the Flying Gym yet," Emily explained.

"The Flying Gym is in Sydney, and we just finished there a while ago. Were now going to Hong Kong where the Fighting Gym is," Katie explained.

"I see," Emily replied, "and where is Sydney?"

"It was south of where we met, you can check it out on your Pokemon Scanner," Patrick explained.

Emily might have a suggestion on where Sydney is, but now the group understood that at least she was taking it seriously gathering gym tokens. It was time for the group to test Emily.

"So Emily, how about we have a Pokemon battle right now. We like to see how you're doing with your training, and I'll be your challenger," Meagan suggested.

"Sounds like a plan, I have been training my Pokemon," Emily told Meagan.

"Great, now lets get started," said Meagan.

Meagan and Emily each took seperate sides as Katie was the referee of the battle. Patrick just sat there and watched as the two girls were ready to face each other.

"This Pokemon battle between Meagan Puente and Emily Rozak will now begin! Each trainer will be allowed two Pokemon, and the last one standing wins! Let the battle begin," Katie announced.

Meagan and Emily each got out a Pokeball as the two prepared to battle each other head on in a Pokemon battle.

"Come on out Granbull," Meagan shouted sending out her Granbull.

"Now, come on out Linoone," Emily yelled out bringing out her Linoone.

Meagan and Emily each got out their Pokemon Scanners to get information on the Pokemon that they were facing. After looking up the Pokemon, Granbull and Linoone were ready to battle.

"Linoone use Tackle," Emily yelled out.

"Granbull, dodge it," Meagan shouted.

Linoone charged at Granbull with Tackle, but the Fairy Pokemon jumped out of the way and Linoone ended up missing.

"Linoone, attack Granbull with your Iron Tail," Emily yelled out.

Meagan saw that the Rushing Pokemon was charging at her Granbull with Iron Tail, and Meagan needed to act quickly.

"Hey Granbull, try using Thunder Fang," Meagan yelled out to her Granbull.

The Fairy Pokemon heard Meagan's voice and what she wanted it to do. Just as Linoone was prepared to use Iron Tail, Granbull chomped down on Linoone's tail and it was feeling the pain and electric shocks. Granbull then shook Linoone around, and then tossed it over to a tree knocking it out.

"Linoone is unable to battle, the winner is Granbull," Katie shouted.

Meagan's Granbull was able to overpower Emily's Linoone. Emily called back Linoone and prepared to send out her next Pokemon to face Granbull.

"Okay now, I choose Ivysaur," Emily yelled out bringing out her Ivysaur.

Now it was the Seed Pokemon Ivysaur taking on Meagan's Granbull as the battle between Meagan and Emily continued.

"Granbull use Fire Fang," Meagan shouted.

"Ivysaur, get ready to use Vine Whip on Granbull's mouth," Emily yelled out.

Just as Granbull was prepared to use Fire Fang, Ivysaur caught Granbull's mouth with Vine Whip. It took away the Fairy Pokemon's mouth attacks as it had a huge grip on its mouth.

"Excellent, now use Take Down," Emily commanded.

Ivysaur still hanging on to Granbull's mouth comes swinging with Take Down, and thus taking out Meagan's Granbull.

"Granbull is unable to battle, the winner is Ivysaur," Katie shouted.

Meagan was impressed with Emily as she was now down to just one Pokemon. Seeing her Linoone lose to Granbull was one thing, but how she was thinking with Granbull was excellent.

"Okay Emily, you are doing a good job," said Meagan.

"Thanks, so are you going to send out your next Pokemon," Emily asked.

"Yes I am, I choose Charmeleon," Meagan shouted sending out her Charmeleon.

Meagan's next Pokemon was the Flame Pokemon Charmeleon. It had a huge advantage because Charmeleon was a fire type and Ivysaur was a grass type. Either way, this matchup was going to determine the battle.

"Ivysaur, hit Charmeleon with your Razor Leaf," Emily shouted.

Ivysaur blasted out a whole bunch of leaves to use its Razor Leaf attack on Charmeleon.

"Charmeleon use Fire Spin," Meagan ordered.

Charmeleon shot out a powerful Fire Spin attack right at Ivysaur burning all of the leaves that it shot out. Ivysaur was getting fried by Charmeleon's attack.

"Okay Ivysaur, attack Charmeleon with Power Whip," Emily yelled out.

Ivysaur managed to hit Charmeleon with Power Whip, and the Flame Pokemon felt the damage it took from the Seed Pokemon. Then Ivysaur started to glow all of a sudden which meant it was time to evolve.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe it. After all of this time traveling together, my Ivysaur is finally going to hit the final stage," Emily said embracing herself while Ivysaur was completing its evolution, "Venasaur."

Patrick was amazed to see a Venasaur right in front of him. He took out his Pokemon Scanner to get information on the Seed Pokemon, and it was the final evolution stage of Bulbasaur.

"Wow, Venasaur," Meagan gasped.

"Now Venasaur, use Leaf Storm," Emily yelled out.

The Seed Pokemon blasted out a Leaf Storm that took out Charmeleon in just one blow, and Emily prevails over her best friend Meagan.

"Charmeleon is unable to battle, the winner is Venasaur! The winner of this Pokemon battle is Emily Rozak," Katie announced.

Meagan was pretty happy about losing to Emily because it was a good sign showing that she and her Pokemon were improving their battling skills.

"Emily that was impressive," Meagan complemented.

"Yeah, and your Ivysaur evolved," Katie commented.

"Thanks, its always good to get better as you travel," Emily said.

"But you still got a long way to go before you reach the Pokemon Grand Prix, and so do we," Patrick told Emily.

Everyone knew that if they wanted to get into the Pokemon Grand Prix, they would need to step it up with their training. Those sixteen tokens aren't easy to get for anybody, especially if those trainers were related to the gym leader.

After a nice long battle, Emily gathered her things and the group watched her. They were wondering where she was going to go next as the sky became dusk.

"Emily, are you leaving us," Meagan asked.

"Yeah, I've decided to listen to what Patrick said and go to the Flying Gym. You guys are heading to the Fighting Gym, and if I continue, then I might lose a whole lot of ground," Emily explained.

"Good idea, go to Sydney first," Katie suggested.

"Thanks, and I hope we see each other again really soon," Emily said.

"Take care Emily, we'll miss you," said Patrick.

The group waived goodbye to Emilly as she began to walk off continuing her Pokemon adventure. It was just Patrick, Meagan, and Katie once again as they continue their journey to Fakfak.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Emily Rozak leaves the group**

**Emily Rozak defeats Meagan Puente in a Pokemon battle**

**Emily Rozak: Ivysaur evolves into Venasaur**

** Captured a Burmy**


	401. Fighting Gym: Island Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Mark and Jake Tonkel, along with CJ and Heather Kurowski were voyaging across the sea. They were awaiting an adventure as they were on a boat to another destination on their Pokemon journey.

"See any land," Mark asked.

"Not yet," CJ answered.

Jake and Heather were looking around for land knowing if they were to arrive yet. Nobody was able to spot anything, and then a storm came.

"Everyone, we better get inside because there is a storm," Heather yelled out.

The group noticed the storm that was coming and the boat was starting to get out of hand. The captain couldn't get control of the boat as the storm began to rage.

"Get ready, were about to be in for a bumpy ride," Jake announced.

The boat was getting rocked around as everyone was hanging on for their dear lives. Nobody was able to hang on much longer as the ship ended up capsizing.

"SHIPWRECK," everyone cried out.

The boat was wrecked, and everyone fell into the water. The captain was nowhere to be found as the rest of the Pokemon trainers plunged into the water.

Moments later, they all woke up to find out that they were actually on an island. The main question was how did they manage to get on the island in the first place. Mark was actually the first to awaken.

"Where am I," Mark asked himself.

"Bro, are you out there," Jake yelled out.

Mark saw his twin brother Jake running towards him as it turned out Jake was awake as well. The Tonkel twins reunited in a hurry, but there was still no signs of CJ or Heather.

"Hey, where are CJ and Heather," Mark asked.

"I don't know, I checked around and couldn't find them," Jake answered.

Meanwhile on another part of the island, CJ and Heather were together as they were seperated from Mark and Jake. They were wondering where they went as CJ checked the area.

"Do you know where Mark and Jake are," Heather asked.

"Negative, I just hope they're alright," CJ answered.

So Mark and Jake, along with CJ and Heather were searching the island to see if anyone made it. It took some time, but they eventually found each other right near a beautiful shore.

"You guys, you're okay," CJ exclaimed in joy.

"I'm glad you made it," Jake cheered.

The four of them hugged each other knowing that they were okay, but now there was one problem. They were all stranded on an island with nowhere to go, and they had no idea if there was civilization.

"Now lets search this island to see if there is any civilization, or anything that can help up," Mark told everyone.

"Roger that," said Heather.

They searched the island to look for something, but they came up empty. There was no towns, no Pokemon, but there was plenty of fruit so they wouldn't strave. Mark, Jake, CJ, and Heather were all disappointed that there was nothing to be found.

"I can't believe there's no people around here," CJ said.

"I know what you mean, it looks like were stranded here," Mark said in despair.

The four Pokemon trainers were stuck on an island with no way off. That night the entire group brought out their Pokemon to keep them company.

Mark had Wartotle, Plusle, Gallade, Hitmonlee, Gabite, and Flareon with him; Jake had his Monferno, Minun, Quagsire, Hitmonchan, Shelgon, and Leafeon to take care of him, CJ got Bibarel, Staravia, Hippowdon which evolved from Hippopotas, Meditite, Rhyhorn, and Vaporen to protect him; and Heather had Masquerain, Kricketune, Parasect, Venomoth, Crawdaunt, and Glaceon to look out after her. The Pokemon were all there for each other as well in this tough time.

"Now were never going to get to the Pokemon Grand Prix, and were never going to see our friends and family ever again," Jake replied.

"I even tried the Pokemon Scanner, there's no signal," Heather mentions.

"Were stuck here," CJ said to himself.

Mark took a look at the sad faces while Mark looked closely at his Wartotle. He took out his Pokemon Scanner to look up the evolved form of Wartotle which was Blastoise. Mark had an idea on how to get off the island.

"Everybody listen up," Mark announced.

"What is it Mark," Jake asked.

"I think I got a solution on how we can get off this island, and that is to get my Wartotle to evolve," Mark explained.

"I think we need to conserve our energy in staying alive," Heather told Mark.

"I'm not saying it has to battle your Pokemon, I'm saying that if we can give Wartotle a lot of love for a while, and the same goes for your Pokemon to help out, then Wartotle could evolve into Blastoise thus we can ride Blastoise back to land," Mark explained.

"You know what Mark, that might just work. We don't have to have Wartotle battle anyone, just give it some love because that is what makes a Pokemon stronger," CJ told Mark.

"So that's the plan," Mark announced.

So the only way they were going to get off the island was to get Wartotle to evolve into Blastoise. The rest made sure to not only stick to getting Wartotle to evolve, but maybe other suggestions that might help if they come up.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Mark Tonkel, Jake Tonkel, CJ Kurowski, and Heather Kurowski get stranded on an island**

**CJ Kurowski: Hippopotas evolved into Hippowdon**


	402. Fighting Gym: Island Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

It has been three days since Mark, Jake, CJ, and Heather all got stranded on an island. Mark was committed to get Wartotle to evolve into Blastoise so that it would be big enough to carry everyone off the island.

Jake was helping out his twin brother while CJ and Heather were looking for something that might help give a sign that they are trapped on an island, or anything else to get them out.

"How about we build a raft," Heather said.

"Or we can just locate a Wailord," CJ replied.

"CJ, where are we going to find a Wailord out here," Heather questioned.

"I don't know, maybe one will just come out of nowhere," CJ answered.

Heather thought it was ridiculous that a Wailord was just going to pop up out of nowhere and carry them to land.

Meanwhile, Mark and Jake were adoring Wartotle a whole bunch along with their other Pokemon. They didn't want any of the Pokemon to use up their energy, so they tried their best to not battle. Wartotle was feeling pretty happy as Mark was doing everything it can to connect with it better.

"Wartotle, your one tough cookie. You're a great Pokemon, and if there is anything you want, I"ll give it to you," Mark kindly said.

Wartotle knew it was only trying to accept a whole lot of love so it could evolve. Wartotle wanted to get its master and his friends off the island as quickly as possible, but Mark knew this was going to take some time.

"We got to be patient, we can't rush Wartotle into evolving," Mark told his brother.

"I know, and right now CJ and Heather are trying to find other ways to get off the island just in case your idea doesn't work out," Jake explained.

"I know that, and that is good thinking of those two. We need to do everything we can to get off this island," Mark said.

Meanwhile, CJ and Heather were trying to make a raft to get off the island. There was one problem, they didn't have any rope, or anything they could tie the logs together.

"Is there anything that can hold these logs together," Heather asked.

"I can't seem to find anything," CJ answered.

The raft they were trying to build just fell into pieces, and they were out of ideas as of right now. CJ and Heather went right back to Mark and Jake who were still working with Wartotle to evolve.

"How is it going with Wartotle," CJ asked.

"It's been going alright, I mean Wartotle and I have never been closer," said Mark with his Wartotle admiring its master.

"Well it hasn't been going well for us," Heather explained.

"No luck on finding anything else," Jake replied.

"Nope," Heather replied.

Wartotle was just feeling completely fresh after spending a whole bunch of time with Mark. The Turtle Pokemon stared at the ocean and knew what it had to do to save Mark and the others. The words went through its head, and then Wartotle dropped its restraints and started to glow.

"Oh my gosh, please let this be it," Mark chanted.

Wartotle was indeed changing form, and now Wartotle has become the Shellfish Pokemon Blastoise. Mark was so amazed by the beauty of its giant shell, and the cannons that were sticking out of the shell.

"I don't believe it, its a Blastoise," Heather said feeling shocked.

Mark took out his Pokemon Scanner to look up Blastoise. He was so happy not only to have Wartotle evolve so that they can scram from the island, but it also helped Mark's Pokemon team get better. The Squirtle he got from the Pokemon Academy has finally hit the final stage.

"My Wartotle has finally evolved, this is amazing," Mark said cherising his Blastoise.

Blastoise was very happy to be a Blastoise thanks to all of the love and support it got from its master Mark. Now they were ready for business, they needed to get off the island.

"Okay everybody, hop on Blastoise. Were getting back to civilization," Mark announced.

So Mark, Jake, CJ, and Heather all aboarded Blastoise's back as the Shellfish Pokemon was happy to guide the Pokemon trainers back to land. They were riding on Blastoise for some time, and so far they were finding nothing.

"How much farther till we get somewhere," Jake asked.

"Hold on, I'll send out Staravia," CJ told everyone taking out Staravia's Pokeball, "Come on out Staravia."

Staravia came out of CJ's Pokeball to help everyone out.

"Staravia, search around to see if you can find any dry land," CJ told his Staravia.

Staravia nodded as it flew off to search for civilization. They had a bad feeling that they could be in the ocean forever. Staravia searched all over the sea for land while the rest stayed with Blastoise.

"I wonder if Staravia found anything," Heather asked.

"I hope it does soon," CJ responded feeling worried for his Staravia.

Staravia found a town up ahead, but it was losing energy and prepared to collaspe after a sigh of relief that it found civilization. Just before the Starling Pokemon hit the water, it started to glow and evolve. The newly evolved Pokemon got its energy back, and was prepared to search for CJ as it was now a Staraptor.

Staraptor flew back towards the four Pokemon trainers who were on Blastoise. CJ got a look at the Pokemon that was coming towards him, but it wasn't his Staravia.

"Everyone look, it's Staravia," CJ shouted.

When the Predator Pokemon came nearby, everyone had no idea what it was.

"Are you sure that's Staravia," Mark asked, "it looks more like a Staraptor."

CJ took out his Pokemon Scanner to identify the Pokemon in front of him, and it was Staraptor. CJ learned from the Pokemon Scanner that Staraptor is the evolved form of Staravia, and then CJ started to have a feeling that it was his Staravia.

"Cool, it looks like I got a Staraptor," CJ cheered, "now Staraptor, take us to land if you found any."

The Predator Pokemon flew in the direction of where it found land, and the group followed around on Mark's new Blastoise. The Shellfish Pokemon swam across the ocean, and then they finally found the town that Staraptor spotted which meant they were all back on land.

"Look, a town," Jake cheered.

"We made it," Heather shouted in jot.

"Good job, Staraptor return," said CJ taking out his Pokeball and putting Staraptor back in its ball.

CJ now knew that he had a Staraptor, and Blastoise took the Pokemon trainers to the town. Everyone was so relieved that they were back on land after being stranded on an island for a while.

"It's great to be back in civilization," Mark said happily.

"Yeah, now lets get to the Pokemon Center to get our Pokemon well rested up," said Jake.

They were now headed for the Pokemon Center, and their adventure would continue once their Pokemon were at full health.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Mark Tonkel, Jake Tonkel, CJ Kurowski, and Heather Kurowski were back on land**

**Mark Tonkel: Wartotle evolves into Blastoise**

**CJ Kurowski: Staravia evolves into Staraptor**


	403. Fighting Gym: Sea Of Gyarados

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

The group finally made it to the town of Fakfak where they were going to be awaiting their ferry to Bula. Patrick, Meagan, and Katie were on their own again after Emily left the group to reach Sydney to face Patrick's dad.

"Well here we are at Fakfak," Patrick said to the group.

"So after we board the ferry and reach Bula, where do we go next," Meagan asked.

"I don't know yet, I'm still trying to find a way for us to get to Hong Kong in a good amount of time," Patrick explained, "I want us to take it slow."

"That's good," Meagan replied.

The group was in the Fakfak Pokemon Center getting their Pokemon all rested up while they await the next ferry to Bula. Patrick took a close look at his Pokemon Scanner to see where they might need to go.

"Well its going to be tough to maneuver around these islands, because there are a whole bunch of islands in these areas of the Banda Sea," Patrick explained, "and we also have to travel across the Molucca Sea, and the Philippine Sea to get to Hong Kong."

"That's a lot of water we got to cross," said Katie.

"It is, so were going to be voyaging across the sea for a while," said Patrick.

After looking at the group's upcoming destinations of where they must go in order to reach Hong Kong, the group got the news that their Pokemon were all refreshed. It was just in time because the boat to Bula was ready, and the group got aboard.

The ship set sail and the group got a chance to witness more of the beautiful sea. There was no wondering what the group would be able to find in the sea.

"All we mostly find in the ocean is Wingull, Pelipper, and Tentacool," Katie complained.

"Don't worry, there will be plenty of Pokemon once we get to Hong Kong," Patrick told Katie.

"Yeah, plenty of fighting Pokemon," Katie replied, "which is good because this is what we mostly see."

Looking out into the sea, there was one thing that caught everybody's mind. There were plenty of Gyarados swimming across the ocean for some reason.

"Hey Patrick, are those Gyarados," Meagan asked.

"I believe so Meagan," Patrick answered.

"Wow, I wonder what they're doing out in these parts of the sea," Meagan questioned herself.

"I think this is where they go to mate, because wild Gyarados always have their mating session out in the ocean or sea," Patrick explained, "I know plenty of stuff about Pokemon."

"Including the fact that before they become a strong angry Gyarados, they're a weak gentle Magikarp," Katie asked.

"Exactly, Magikarps are not very useful in battle, but once it evovles it becomes extremely dangerous which frightens a whole bunch of people," Patrick lectured.

"It's a good thing were not going near those Gyarados," Meagan said nervously.

"Yeah, we should leave them alone," Patrick replied.

After checking out the Gyarados, the group finally arrives in the town of Bula. They got off the ferry and checked into a Pokemon Center as it was starting to get dark. The group didn't need to get their Pokemon healed because they just did back in Fakfak. Now the group was looking at where to go next.

"So, where should we go next," Meagan asked.

As Patrick was looking at his Pokemon Scanner, four Pokemon trainers approached the group as they noticed Patrick, Meagan, and Katie.

"Um, Meagan, Katie, look who's here," Patrick said checking out the four Pokemon trainers.

As the group turned away from the Pokemon Scanner, they see none other than Mark and Jake Tonkel, along with CJ and Heather Kurowski.

"Patrick," Mark said.

"Meagan," Heather replied.

"Katie," CJ responded.

"Our cousins are here," Patrick said.

Just coming off a deserted island, the Tonkel twins and the Kurowski siblings have found Patrick and the Puetne sisters.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**The group runs into Mark Tonkel, Jake Tonkel, CJ Kurowski, and Heather Kurowski**


	404. Fighting Gym: Seven Deadly Trainers

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

The group encountered their cousins in the Bula Pokemon Center after they arrived. Patrick, Meagan, and Katie felt pretty surprised to see them.

"I'm so happy to see you guys here," said Meagan.

"After what we have been through, the same goes for us," CJ replied.

Patrick, Meagan, and Katie didn't seem to have any knowledge about what has happened with their cousins ever since their last encounter. It looked like they were prepared to tell the story.

"What do you mean," Katie asked, "is it that prison thing you're still getting effected by, you can tell me."

"Well we were on a boat traveling across the sea, and then the boat capsized in the middle of a storm," Mark told.

"Then we woke up on an island with no signs of life except ourselves," Jake explained.

"We were trying to find a way off the island, but then Mark's Wartotle evolved into Blastoise," CJ said.

"Blastoise carried us to saftey, and at that same time, CJ's Staravia evolved into a Staraptor," Heather replied.

"That is very cool that your Pokemon have evolved, and they were able to help you save your lives and get back to reality," Patrick said cheerishing the fact of the great adventures they had.

It was an interesting story told by the Tonkel twins and Kurowski siblings, but the group still wanted to share what they have gone through after they rescued everyone at the Great Rift Valley.

"Do you want to hear our story," Katie asked.

"Sure, tell us," Heather replied.

"Well, when we arrived at Pretoria we met Dean who was the gym leader. He also was a recording artist, and I took the time to enjoy singing for him, but after we won our Normal Tokens I decided that it was best I stay with the group," Meagan told her cousins and Patrick's cousins.

"Then we traveled across the ocean to encounter Heatran who just began attacking us, then along with Latias and Latios who were there to help prtoect us. We went into the outback where we met a guy who was helping make a Wynaut evolve, and then we saved Zapdos from a group of poachers," Katie told.

"Exciting," Mark said.

"That is amazing," Jake replied.

"Then we went to the Flying Gym in Sydney to face my dad. I lost, but Meagan and Katie won along with my brother Max. I was preparing for a rematch, and then Garret Oliver brought somebody to face me in a Pokemon battle. It was a tough battle, but I prevailed when my Grovyle evolved into Sceptile. After that battle, I had my rematch with my dad, but we had it in the Blue Mountains rather than at the gym, and I won," Patrick told.

"Whoa, anything else," CJ asked.

"We met Emily, and she joined us for a little bit. Then she left, but her Ivysaur evolved into a Venasaur," Meagan explained.

"That's good of Emily," Heather said.

They were all finished telling their stories about what has happened with themselves during their adventure. Now Patrick and the others were ready to talk about what to do to get to the Fighting Gym.

"So anyway, were on our way to Hong Kong to get to the Fighting Gym," said Patrick.

"And we have to cross the sea to get there," Katie told everyone.

"And were trying to find out where we need to go next so we can take a boat to our next destination," Meagan explained.

Mark heard that they were searching for boats to take and where they had to travel to reach another island. Mark had a brillant idea on how the group could get to Hong Kong in a matter of time.

"I got an idea, forget the boats why don't you ride with us," Mark suggested.

"Huh," Patrick, Meagan, and Katie replied.

"Yeah, we can use my Blastoise to voyage across the sea and get you to Hong Kong," Mark suggested.

"Are you sure that Blastoise can hold seven people," Jake asked.

"I'm sure it can," Mark answered.

"That's a great idea, but lets see if we can all get on Blastoise," Meagan told Mark.

"Smart thinking Meagan," Heather replied.

The group went outside to the sea after Mark, Jake, CJ, and Heather got their Pokemon back the next morning. They were all out on a beach where Mark held out Blastoise's Pokeball.

"Is that Blastoise in there," Meagan asked.

"It sure is," Mark answered, "come on out Blastoise!"

Blastoise came out of Mark's Pokeball, and the Shellfish Pokemon looked to be in the best shape ever. Patrick and the rest of the group tried to board on Blastoise's back to see if they can all be on together.

"It looks like we can all board your Blastoise Mark," Katie happily said.

"Awesome, were going to have an adventure together," CJ shouted in joy.

Blastoise was pretty happy itself that it was going to have more company which included Mark's cousins Patrick, and his two friends Meagan and Katie.

"Shall we go now," Patrick asked.

"Sure thing! Blastoise, full speed ahead," Mark yelled out.

The Shellfish Pokemon took off and the group was riding along with Blastoise taking them across the ocean in search of Hong Kong.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Mark Tonkel, Jake Tonkel, CJ Kurowski, and Heather Kurowski all join the group**


	405. Fighting Gym: Pokemon Paradise

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

The group was voyaging across the ocean riding on Mark's Blastoise. They were all trying to find some land that they could settle on to relax a little bit and train.

"Anything yet," Patrick asked.

"Not yet," Mark answered.

"It's pretty hard to stay on Blastoise," Katie said.

"I know, just stay sitting still," Jake told Katie.

Katie was able to sit still, and then the group found a small island out in the middle of the ocean. There really wasn't much on the island, but the group was able to make it there to have themselves a good time.

"There's an island, why don't we go there," Patrick yelled out.

"Good idea, Blastoise take us to the island up ahead," Mark told his Blastoise.

Blastoise heard the orders from Mark and took them to the island that was up ahead. When the group arrived, everybody hopped off to stretch their arms and legs after spending a lot of time sitting.

"So where are we," Meagan asked.

"According to the Pokemon Scanner, the island is unidentified," CJ answered looking at his Pokemon Scanner.

"Hey while were here, lets have all of our Pokemon come on and enjoy this weather," Heather suggested.

"Good idea, I guess we could all go for a swim," Patrick replied.

Everyone changed into their swimsuits after all of their Pokemon came out of their balls. Octillery, Azumarill, Prinplup, Sealeo, Blastoise, Quagsire, Bibarel, Vaporeon, and Crawdaunt all played in the water with Patrick, Meagan, Katie, Mark, Jake, CJ, and Heather while the rest of the Pokemon enjoyed themselves on the beach.

"This is very cool, and I'm so impressed how all of the flying Pokemon are enjoying the sky," said Jake looking at Vibrava, Altaria, Staraptor, Masquerain, Venomoth flying around in the air.

"This would be awesome if we could enjoy everyday like this," said CJ.

"A day off is just what all of us needed," Patrick replied.

Then right when the sun was starting to set, the group was prepared to have dinner. Mark made them peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, and Meagan was able to make some of her baked goods for dessert. It wasn't much, but it was enough to hold the group over.

"I love these sandwiches you made Mark," Patrick complemented.

"Thanks, its just simple peanut butter and jelly sandwiches," Mark replied.

"Isn't today just the best," Meagan asked.

"Huh," everyone replied.

"I mean its great that were all together like this, not just us, but our Pokemon got to be together as well," Meagan explained.

"It is, that is the best," said Katie.

Seeing the Pokemon together just warmed their hearts so much. Everyone appricated the fact that the Pokemon were together, and just took a day off from trying to get into the Pokemon Grand Prix.

"How about this, for the rest of the night we rest and tommorow we have a Pokemon battle," Patrick suggested.

"Sure. that sounds like a great idea," said Heather.

"We can have some matchups like Mark against Patrick, Jake against Meagan, and Katie against Heather," CJ suggested.

"Can't think of another matchup for yourself CJ," Heather asked.

"No," CJ answered.

"Then its settled, tommorow we will have three Pokemon battles all three on three," Patrick replied.

The group then went to bed after a nice relaxing day, and tommorow the group was going to have a couple of Pokemon battles to see how well they have been doing on their Pokemon journey.

**Pokemon Updates: NONE**


	406. Fighting Gym: Patrick VS Mark

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

The sun rose on the island as the group woke up from a nice slumber after an exciting day of playing on the island. The group was now prepared to take part in a bunch of Pokemon battles as they promised.

"So were all going to take part in Pokemon battles I'm guessing," Katie said.

"That's right Katie, its going to be Patrick and Mark, then me and Jake, and finally you and Heather," Meagan explained.

"This is going to be so much fun," said CJ, "I'll referee every battle since I'm the odd man out."

"That's a good idea, now Mark why don't we face off," Patrick told his cousin.

"You got it Patrick," said Mark.

Patrick and Mark each took seperate sides as CJ was the referee of the battle. Meagan, Katie, Jake, and Heather all sat on the side to watch Patrick and Mark face off in a Pokemon battle.

"This Pokemon battle between Patrick Schmidl and Mark Tonkel will now begin! Each trainer is allowed three Pokemon, and the last one standing is the winner! Let the battle begin," CJ announced.

Patrick got out a Pokeball, and so did his cousin as the two were prepared to battle each other in a Pokemon battle.

"Come on out Furret," Patrick yelled out sending out his Furret.

"Go Hitmonlee," shouted Mark bringing out his Hitmonlee.

The Long Body Pokemon Furret and the Kicking Pokemon Hitmonlee were going to face off in round one of this Pokemon battle.

"Hitmonlee use Rolling Kick," Mark yelled out.

"Dodge and use Swift," Patrick retorted.

Hitmonlee attacked Furret with Rolling Kick, but it got out of the way to catch Hitmonlee off guard with Swift. The Kicking Pokemon was pummeled by the stars that Furret sent out.

"Okay Hitmonlee, use Close Combat," Mark yelled out.

The Kicking Pokemon used Close Combat on Furret, and the Long Body Pokemon wasn't able to get out of the way as it was attacking Furret. Patrick kept a nice calm mind as he was ready to strike once again.

"Furret, Hyper Beam," Patrick shouted.

Furret started to charge up its energy and unleash a Hyper Beam attack right at Hitmonlee. The attack was powerful enough to knock the Kicking Pokemon out of the battle.

"Hitmonlee is unable to battle, the winner is Furret," CJ shouted.

Patrick's Furret triumphed over Mark's Hitmonlee. Mark got out his Pokeball to call back his Hitmonlee.

"Hitmonlee return," yelled out Mark who called back his Hitmonlee, "you did great Hitmonlee, take a nice long rest."

Mark was ready to bring out his second Pokemon, and Patrick was going to stick with his Furret.

"Okay Patrick, say hello to Gallade," Mark yelled out bringing out his Gallade.

Now it was Gallade's turn to take on Patrick's Furret. Patrick looked up Gallade on his Pokemon Scanner, and he was feeling pretty confident with himself on what he might expect from the Blade Pokemon.

"A Gallade, well lets see how it does against Furret," Patrick said, "Furret use Retaliate."

Furret was running up to attack Gallade with Retaliate, and Mark was going to have Gallade make its move too.

"Gallade use Slash," Mark retorted.

Gallade attacked Furret with Slash, and it was just enough power to take down the Long Body Pokemon.

"Furret is unable to battle, the winner is Gallade," CJ shouted.

"Whoa, nice work," Patrick replied.

"Thanks," said Mark.

"Furret return," Patrick called out taking out his Pokeball and putting Furret back inside, "you did good Furret, take a nice long rest."

Patrick was now ready to send out his second Pokemon as he took out his Pokeball which consisted of his second Pokemon.

"Lets have the two evolved forms of Kirlia face off against each other, go Gardevoir," Patrick yelled out sending out his Gardevoir.

Now it was the Embrace Pokemon Gardevoir going up against the Blade Pokemon Gallade as the battle continued.

"Gallade use Psycho Cut," Mark yelled out.

"Dodge with Teleport, and then use Psychic," Patrick retorted.

Gallade was attacking Gardevoir with Psycho Cut, but Gardevoir evaded the attack with Teleport, and then locked it in place with Psychic.

"Gallade," Mark cried out.

Gallade was struggling to break out of Psychic, and then it just ran out of energy and collasped to the ground in defeat.

"Gallade is unable to battle, the winner is Gardevoir," CJ shouted.

Patrick's Gardevoir beat Mark's Gallade, and Mark got out his Pokeball to call back his Gallade after a nice battle.

"Gallade return," Mark called out putting Gallade back in its ball, "good job Gallade, take a nice long rest."

Mark was feeling very good with Patrick on how he was doing as a Pokemon trainer. He was ready to send out his last Pokemon.

"You're doing good Patrick, but lets see how you do against my Blastoise," Mark exclaimed sending out his Blastoise.

This was Blastoise's first battle since it evolved from Wartotle, and Mark was hoping to get some good results. Patrick was going to stay with his Gardevoir.

"Its about time you used that Blastoise," said Patrick, "Gardevoir use Magical Leaf!"

"Blastoise use Water Pulse," Mark shouted.

Gardevoir used its Magical Leaf attack, but Blastoise easily canceled that out by using Water Pulse which knocked out Gardevoir in just one attack.

"Gardevoir is unable to battle, the winner is Blastoise," CJ shouted.

Patrick just saw his Gardevoir get defeated, and Mark's Blastoise seemed to be pretty strong. Now Patrick only had one Pokemon left, and he took out Gardevoir's Pokeball to put it back inside.

"Gardevoir return," Patrick called out putting Gardevoir back inside its Pokeball, "you did great Gardevoir, take a nice rest."

"Well Patrick, are you ready to send out your last Pokemon," Mark questioned.

"You bet I am, you're using your starter so I'm using my starter! Go Sceptile," Patrick yelled out bringing out his Sceptile.

Now it was the Forest Pokemon Sceptile taking on the Shellfish Pokemon Blastoise. This matchup was going to determine who would win the battle. The two Pokemon continued to battle.

"Sceptile, so the Treecko you got from the Pokemon Accademy has finally become a fully grown Sceptile," Mark said.

"That's right, and it will beat your Blastoise," Patrick told Mark, "Sceptile use Leaf Blade!"

"Blastoise, use Protect," Mark shouted.

Sceptile used its Leaf Blade, but Blastoise protected itself by using Protect.

"Okay Sceptile, use Bullet Seed," Patrick commanded.

"Blastoise use Withdraw," Mark yelled out.

Sceptile used its Bullet Seed attack on Blastoise, but it withdrew into its shell to block itself from Sceptile's attack. Mark was prepared to have the Shellfish Pokemon use an attack.

"Now Blastoise, use Skull Bash," Mark ordered his Blastoise.

In order to get past Blastoise's defenses, Sceptile had to attack while Blastoise was attacking.

"Okay Sceptile, prepare to use Solarbeam," Patrick yelled out to his Sceptile.

Sceptile was gathering energy from the sun while Blastoise's head was starting to glow. Blastoise then charged at Sceptile, and the Forest Pokemon was done charging its Solarbeam just in time. Sceptile fired Solarbeam, and it stopped Blastoise's Skull Bash, and knocking it out of commission.

"Blastoise is unable to battle, the winner is Sceptile! The winner of this Pokemon battle is Patrick Schmidl," CJ announced.

"Way to go Sceptile, we won," Patrick shouted to his Sceptile giving it a thumbs up.

"Blastoise return," Mark called out bringing Blastoise back into its Pokeball, "you did great Blastoise, now take a nice long rest."

Patrick and Mark shook hands after a nice entertaining battle where Patrick emerged as the victor.

"Good job Mark, your Pokemon did great," Patrick said to Mark.

"Thanks, you did great as well," Mark said to Patrick.

The two complemented each other on a great battle, and then Meagan and Jake were looking at each other knowing what it was time for.

"Meagan, I believe its our turn," Jake told Meagan.

"I know it is," Meagan replied.

"Go get'em sis," Katie responded.

After Patrick defeats Mark, Meagan is prepared to face Jake in a three on three Pokemon battle. Everybody was getting set for the battle.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Patrick Schmidl defeats Mark Tonkel in a Pokemon battle**


	407. Fighting Gym: Meagan VS Jake

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

After Patrick beat Mark in a Pokemon battle, it was Meagan and Jake's turn. CJ was the odd man out, so he got to referee all of the battles.

"Good luck Jake," Meagan replied.

"May the best trainer win," Jake replied.

The two shook hands and took seperate sides. Patrick and Mark joined Heather and Katie on the sidelines as they were prepared to watch Meagan and Jake square off.

"This Pokemon battle between Meagan Puente and Jake Tonkel will now begin! Each trainer is allowed three Pokemon, and the last trainer standing wins! Let the battle begin," CJ announced.

Both Meagan and Jake each got out a Pokeball as they were ready to face each other in a Pokemon battle.

"Come on out Azumarill," Meagan shouted bringing out her Azumarill.

"Lets go Hitmonchan," Jake yelled out sending out his Hitmonchan.

It was the Aqua Rabbit Pokemon Azumarill against the Punching Pokemon Hitmonchan as the Pokemon battle between Meagan and Jake was about to begin.

"Hitmonchan, use Thunderpunch," yelled out Jake.

Jake knew that Azumarill was a water type Pokemon, and he wanted to take advantage of that opportunity. Azumarill couldn't get out of the way of Hitmonchan's attack as it was electructed.

"Azumarill are you alright," Meagan yelled out.

Azumarill took some pretty nasty damage, but it was able to withstand Hitmonchan's attack after suffering it. Jake wasn't expecting that.

"Alright Hitmonchan use Bullet Punch," Jake shouted.

"Azumarill use Bubblebeam," Meagan commanded.

Hitmonchan was prepared to use Bullet Punch, but Azumarill unleashed a flurry of bubbles for its Bubblebeam attack. There was negative results to Bullet Punch as the bubbles blew right at Hitmonchan creating a huge explosion that knocked out the Punching Pokemon.

"Way to go Azumarill," Meagan exclaimed.

"Hitmonchan is unable to battle, the winner is Azumarill," CJ shouted.

Azumarill was able to recover from Thunderpunch and defeat Hitmonchan with just one attack. Jake was now down to only two Pokemon after that episode.

"Hitmonchan return," Jake called out bringing Hitmonchan back into its Pokeball, "you did your best, take a nice rest."

Jake got out his second Pokeball, and Meagan was sticking with Azumarill.

"Now Quagsire, come on out," Jake shouted sending out his Quagsire.

The Water Fish Pokemon Quagsire was now ready to take on Meagan's Azumarill as two water Pokemon fight it out.

"Azumarill use Aqua Tail," Meagan yelled out.

Azumarill attacked Quagsire with Aqua Tail, but the attack had very little effect as the Aqua Rabbit Pokemon felt weakened.

"That didn't work, now feel this. Quagsire use Earthquake," Jake ordered his Quagsire.

The Water Fish Pokemon unleashed a powerful Earthquake attack that shook the entire area, and Azumarill was caught in the middle of the ground shaking.

"Good, now use Muddy Water," Jake shouted.

Quagsire shot out Muddy Water at Azumarill while it was getting startled with the vibrations of the ground, and it was strong enough to knock out the Aqua Rabbit Pokemon.

"Azumarill is unable to battle, the winner is Quagsire," CJ shouted.

Meagan's Azumarill was defeated by the power of Jake's Quagsire Muddy Water. She got out Azumarill's Pokeball to put it back inside.

"Azumarill return," called out Meagan who was putting Azumarill back in its ball, "good job Azumarill, take a nice rest."

Meagan was ready to send out her second Pokemon who was going to go up against Jake's Quagsire.

"Jake, you're doing pretty good. Now prepare to meet my second Pokemon, come on out Froslass," yelled out Meagan who was bringing out her Froslass.

Meagan's second Pokemon was Froslass while Jake stuck with his Quagsire to do his business. The battle continued between the two Pokemon trainers.

"Okay Quagsire, use Mud Shot," yelled out Jake,

"Dodge and use Blizzard," Meagan retorted.

Quagsire used Mud Shot to attack Froslass, but the Snow Land Pokemon got out of the way and froze Quagsire in its tracks with Blizzard. Quagsire was frozen to defeat.

"Quagsire is unable to battle, the winner is Froslass," CJ shouted.

Jake's Quagsire was taken out, and he was pretty impressed with how Meagan was battling as he was ready to call back his Quagsire.

"Good job Quagsire, take a nice rest," said Jake after Quagsire went back into its Pokeball, "Meagan, you are one pretty darn good Pokemon trainer, but now you got to feel the wrath of my best Pokemon."

"You're on Jake," said Meagan.

"Good, come on out Monferno," yelled out Jake who sent out his Monferno.

Jake's final Pokemon was the Playful Pokemon Monferno. Froslass had a huge disadvantage because it was an ice type Pokemon. Meagan wasn't afraid of what Monferno had in store for her Froslass.

"I'll find a way to beat Monferno," said Meagan, "Froslass use Ominous Wind!"

The Snow Land Pokemon attacked with Ominous Wind, and when the attack hit Monferno, it felt nothing. Jake has trained his Monferno pretty well.

"Monferno, use Flame Wheel," shouted Jake.

Monferno rolled out of control with Flame Wheel, and successfully hit Froslass causing it to burn. The Snow Land Pokemon couldn't handle the effects of Flame Wheel, and it was sent out of commission.

"Froslass is unable to battle, the winner is Monferno," CJ shouted.

Meagan wasn't surprised that her Froslass was defeated because of type advantage, but she was impressed with how Jake was doing.

"Froslass return," Meagan called out putting Froslass back into its Pokeball, "you did Froslass, take a nice long rest."

"Well Meagan, what do you think of Monferno," Jake asked.

"It's pretty good, but how about you meet my Charmeleon. GO," Meagan yelled out sending out her Charmeleon.

It was their starter Pokemon going at it against each other now. Meagan was using her Charmeleon while Jake was using his Monferno. Patrick, Mark, Katie, and Heather were all watching closely to see who was going to win.

"Monferno use Fire Punch," Jake commanded

Monferno attacked Charmeleon with Fire Punch, and Charmeleon took the attack pretty well. It didn't feel much as the Flame Pokemon was still standing strong.

"Okay Charmeleon, show Monferno your Fire Blast," Meagan ordered her Charmeleon.

Charmeleon unleashed Fire Blast on the Playful Pokemon, and it was a perfect strike on Monferno. Jake was feeling pretty tense when he saw his Monferno getting torched by Charmeleon's Fire Blast.

"Monferno," Jake cried out.

Monferno heard Jake's cry, and it started to find the energy within. Monferno began to glow which meant that it was time to evolve. Monferno was changing form, and the Playful Pokemon became a new Pokemon.

"What happened to Monferno," Heather asked.

"It evolved, and lets see what it evolved into," said Patrick taking out his Pokemon Scanner.

The Pokemon Scanner showed that Monferno has evolved into the Flame Pokemon Infernape. Jake's first Pokemon that he got from the Pokemon Accademy is now an Infernape.

"It's Infernape, the final stage of Chimchar," Patrick lectured.

Meagan had a pretty good feeling she was going to lose now that Jake's Monferno evolved into a Infernape. Jake checked out Infernape on his Pokemon Scanner as well, and he was pretty hyped up that his Pokemon hit the final stage.

"Yes, I got an Infernape," exclaimed Jake, "and now Infernape, use Inferno!"

The Flame Pokemon started to heat up the place and shot out a whole bunch of fire at Charmeleon. The attack was much stronger now that Monferno has evolved, and it was absolutely powerful enough to defeat Charmeleon.

"Charmeleon is unable to battle, the winner is Infernape! The winner of this Pokemon battle is Jake Tonkel," CJ announced.

"Yes, we won Infernape! And congrats on your evolution," Jake commented to Infernape after the win.

"You did good Charmeleon, take a nice rest," said Meagan after putting Charmeleon back into its ball, "you beat me fair and square Jake."

Meagan happily admitted defeat against Jake, and Heather and Katie were pretty excited about their battle.

"Okay Katie, may the best cousin win," said Heather.

"You got it," Katie replied.

Now it was Katie and Heather's turn to square off in a three on three Pokemon battle.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Jake Tonkel defeats Meagan Puente in a Pokemon battle**

**Jake Tonkel: Monferno evolves into Infernape**


	408. Fighting Gym: Katie VS Heather

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Patrick beat Mark, then Jake beat Meagan, and now Katie and Heather were going to take their turns to engage in a Pokemon battle. CJ was once again the referee as he ended up being the odd man out.

"This Pokemon battle between Katie Puente and Heather Kurowski will now begin! Each trainer is allowed to use three Pokemon, and the last one standing wins! Let the battle begin," CJ announced.

The group was hoping that this battle didn't end up like the battle Patrick had with CJ when they accidently sprained Heather's ankle. Now the two trainers were prepared for anything that came at them.

"Parasect, I choose you," Heather shouted sending out her Parasect.

"It's Sealeo time," Katie yelled out bringing out her Sealeo.

Katie's first Pokemon was going to be her Sealeo while Heather's first Pokemon was going to be her Parasect. The battle finally began.

"Sealeo use Frost Breath," Katie commanded.

Sealeo used Frost Breath to unleash a whole bunch of cold air onto the Mushroom Pokemon. Parasect couldn't handle the frigid temperatures of Frost Breath as Heather struggled immeditetly to figure out how to beat Katie.

"Parasect, try using Aromatherapy to heal yourself," Heather suggested to her Parasect.

The Mushroom Pokemon used Aromatherapy to heal the cold damage it took from Sealeo's Frost Breath. Katie wasn't worried about Parasect at all.

"Sealeo, would you mind using Ice Beam," Katie told her Sealeo.

The Ball Roll Pokemon unleashed a powerful Ice Beam right at Parasect, and the Mushroom Pokemon was frozen to its defeat.

"Parasect is unable to battle, the winner is Sealeo," CJ shouted.

Just like that, Parasect was down and out before it even had a chance to battle. Katie was impressed with Sealeo's work, and Heather took out her Pokeball to call back Parasect.

"Okay, I got off to a bad start. That will change when I send out Kricketune," Heather yelled out sending out her Kricketune.

Now it was time for the Cricket Pokemon to have its shot against Katie's Sealeo. Kricketune was a bug Pokemon which was a huge advantage for Sealeo just like how Parasect was a bug and grass Pokemon. Heather hoped the fortunes reversed in this matchup.

"I can't overcome Sealeo's ice attacks, so I got to think of another strategy," said Heather, "Kricketune use Sing!"

Kricketune began to use Sing, and the Ball Roll Pokemon heard the melody. Sealeo fell asleep, and Kricketune had a chance to attack.

"Sealeo no," Katie cried out.

"Kricketune use Struggle Bug," Heather commanded.

The Cricket Pokemon unleashed some powerful pollen on the sleeping Sealeo which happened to be its Struggle Bug. The sleeping Sealeo felt the pain, and it was knocked out for real this time.

"Sealeo is unable to battle, the winner is Kricketune," CJ shouted.

Katie got a little frustrated that her Sealeo was caught off guard by Kricketune's Sing attack. She called back her Sealeo and got ready to send out her next Pokemon which was going to take down Heather's Kricketune.

"I won't fall for that again," said Katie taking out another Pokeball, "It's Pikachu time!"

Katie sent out her Pikachu to go up against Heather's Kricketune. The Mouse Pokemon was hoping to avenge Sealeo by beating the Cricket Pokemon.

"Kricketune use Sing," Heather yelled out.

"Pikachu use Double Team to avoid Kricketune's Sing," Katie shouted.

Pikachu created copies of itself with Double Team, and Kricketune's Sing was unable to pick up Pikachu. Now Katie had a chance to strike.

"Pikachu use Electro Ball," Katie ordered.

Pikachu used Electro Ball to create a ball of electricity, and send it to Kricketune who got zapped badly by the attack.

"Follow it up with Quick Attack," Katie yelled out.

Pikachu charged at Kricketune with Quick Attack, and the Mouse Pokemon was able to take down the Cricket Pokemon in no time.

"Kricketune no," Heather cried out.

"Kricketune is unable to battle, the winner is Pikachu," CJ shouted.

Heather was not feeling good about herself after her Kricketune was defeated. She called back Kricketune, and got ready to send out her last Pokemon while Katie stayed with Pikachu.

"I have to admit Katie, you're doing pretty well," Heather complemented.

"Thanks Heather, and you're doing a good job too," Katie replied.

"Why thank you Katie, now lets see how you do against my Masquerain, go," Heather yelled out sending out her Masquerain.

Heather's final Pokemon was the Eyeball Pokemon Masquerain, and Katie was going to stay with Pikachu. Heather was not going to hold back against Katie.

"Okay Masquerain, don't hold back. Use Stun Spore on the entire battlefield," Heather commanded to her Masquerain.

"Pikachu, use Agility," Katie shouted.

Pikachu tried to raise its speed with Agility, but Masquerain filled the entire battlefield with Stun Spore which Pikachu was unable to get out of. Pikachu was stuck in place, and Masquerain had the opportunity to strike.

"Excellent, now use Quick Attack," Heather yelled out.

The Eyeball Pokemon attacked Pikachu with Quick Attack, and Pikachu was taken out just like that. Katie couldn't believe how much her Masquerain improved.

"Pikachu is unable to battle, the winner is Masquerain," CJ shouted.

Katie was now down to her last Pokemon just like her cousin. She took out her third Pokeball which consisted of her starter Pokemon.

"Okay now, its Prinplup time," Katie shouted sending out her Prinplup.

The Penguin Pokemon was now prepared to go up against the Eyeball Pokemon. This matchup was going to determine the outcome of the Pokemon battle.

"Lets get started, Masquerain use Silver Wind," shouted Heather.

"Prinplup use Bide," Katie retorted.

Masquerain used Silver Wind on Prinplup, but the Penguin Pokemon was able to easily guard itself from the attack. Prinplup took in the energy to prepare to use Bide.

"This is not going to look good," said Heather.

Masquerain looked pretty worried itself as Prinplup was ready to unleash its energy from Bide. Prinplup used Bide on Masquerain, and the energy was able to take down the Eyeball Pokemon and the battle was over.

"Masquerain is unable to battle, the winner is Prinplup! The winner of this Pokemon battle is Katie Puente," CJ announced.

Katie was extremely happy that she won, and Heather wasn't feeling too good about losing, but she accepted her defeat. Prinplup looked mighty standing in its place as it was victorious.

"Prinplup you were great," Katie said hugging her Prinplup.

Heather called Masquerain back into her Pokeball, and just looked at her cousin as she beat her in a Pokemon battle.

"Wow Katie, you have gotten so much better since we first met," said Heather.

"You really think so," Katie asked.

"Yeah, when we first battle which was a tag battle between me and CJ and you and your sister, we beat you in that battle. Now you have shown great improvement in your battle skills, and your relationship with your Pokemon," Heather explained.

"Gee, thanks Heather," Katie replied giving her cousin a big hug.

Katie was the winner, and Heather was a kind cousin telling Katie how much better she has gotten during the course of her adventure. After the battles were finally finished, the group hopped back onto Blastoise and continued their adventure across the sea.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Katie Puente defeats Heather Kurowski in a Pokemon battle**


	409. Fighting Gym: Margaret VS Baron Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Margaret Schmidl was on a boat to her next Pokemon gym as she tries to gain access into the Pokemon Grand Prix. Margaret was enjoying her time on the ferry by getting a tan while her Pokemon got to play a little bit.

"This is so relaxing, I can't wait till I get to the next gym," said Margaret.

Margaret was sunbathing in a blue bikini wearing sunglasses. As she was relaxing, she got approached by a boy who happened to look familiar to her. Margaret tipped her sunglasses down to see who the boy was.

"Excuse me, what do you want," Margaret asked.

"Are you Patrick's sister Margaret," the boy asked.

Margaret got a closer look at who the boy was, it was none other than Baron Grasse who happened to be Katie's crush. He probably knew Margaret back when they were in the prison.

"Yes I am, and who are you," Margaret asked.

"I'm Baron Grasse, I was one of the people who was locked up with you when we were in that prison because of your brother," Baron explained.

"Oh yeah, and he took care of them. That's my brother there," said Margaret.

"Yeah," Baron replied.

Margaret had no idea who he was. The only reason he was in Darkdust Prison was because he relations to Katie who had relations to Patrick which technically meant he was connected with Patrick. That was finally put behind them.

"So what do you want Baron," Margaret asked.

"I was wondering if you're the kind of trainer I think you are, like how your brother is, could I challenge you to a battle," Baron asked.

"Not on this boat, but I won't mind when we get off the boat and reach port," said Margaret.

"Ah thank you, I want to show this girl how experienced I am as a Pokemon trainer. All I want to do is impress her," Baron explained.

"I see, I'll give you a challenge," said Margaret, "but why don't we enjoy this boat ride for the time being."

The two Pokemon trainers were enjoying the sunshine as they relaxed out in the sun. Margaret decided to jump into the pool, and so did Baron. They were trying to enjoy the activites they could do on the ship before they finally arrived.

The two Pokemon trainers finally arrived at port, and the only thing that went through their minds was where were they going to go to have their battle.

"So Baron, do you know where we can have our battle," Margaret asked.

"I'm trying to figure out where we can have a Pokemon battle," said Baron.

The two looked around the town they were in, and then they see a nice grass field. The conditions were perfect for a Pokemon battle, and Margaret and Baron agreed.

"This seems like a good place to have a Pokemon battle," Margaret replied looking at the grass field.

"You bet it is," said the old man who was reading a newspaper.

Margaret and Baron just smacked their heads into frustration as that old man appears once again to referee a Pokemon battle. The two Pokemon trainers were ready to go head to head in a Pokemon battle.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Margaret Schmidl and Baron Grasse meet up and decide to have a Pokemon battle**


	410. Fighting Gym: Margaret VS Baron Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Margaret and Baron were about to have a Pokemon battle, and the old man took the job of being the referee of the battle.

"This Pokemon battle between the trainer on my left, and the trainer on my right will now begin! Each trainer is allowed three Pokemon, and the last one standing is the winner! Now let the battle begin," the old man announced.

Meagan and Baron each got out a Pokeball as they were ready to engage in a Pokemon battle against each other.

"Now Delcatty, come on out," Margaret shouted sending out her Delcatty.

"Alright Cacturne, I choose you," Baron yelled out sending out his Cacturne.

Margaret's first Pokemon was the Prim Pokemon Delcatty while Baron's first Pokemon was the Scarecrow Pokemon Cacturne. The two Pokemon were ready to battle each other.

"Cacturne use Cotton Spore," Baron yelled out.

Cacturne unleashed a whole bunch of balls of cotton and sent them right at Delcatty. Delcatty was caught by the spores, but Margaret wasn't giving in.

"Okay Delcatty, use Iron Tail," Margaret shouted to her Delcatty.

Delcatty knocked away Cotton Spore with Iron Tail which was a great strategy to break out of Cacturne's attack. Baron was ready to send out a counter attack.

"Cacturne use Pin Missile," Baron retorted.

Cacturne sent out a Pin Missile attack which was targeted right for Delcatty, and the Prim Pokemon couldn't get out of the way of Cacturne's attack. Delcatty collasped and was knocked out.

"Delcatty is unable to battle, the winner is Cacturne," the old man shouted.

Baron's Cacturne prevailed against Margaret's Delcatty. She took out Delcatty's Pokeball to put it back inside.

"Delcatty return," Margaret called out bringing back Delcatty, "you did your best Delcatty, take a nice rest."

Margaret was ready to send out her second Pokemon, and she got out her second Pokeball.

"Now Breloom, attack," Margaret shouted bringing out Breloom.

Margaret's second Pokemon was the Mushroom Pokemon Breloom. Cacturne was looking pretty strong after taking down her Delcatty, but Margaret was hoping for better results with Breloom.

"There's no way you're going to win Margaret, Cacturne use Needle Arm," Baron commanded to his Cacturne.

Margaret didn't have Breloom move at all. Cacturne just bashed Breloom in the head with a Needle Arm attack, but the Mushroom Pokemon was still standing which was exactly what Margaret wanted.

"Nice work Breloom, now use Counter," Margaret ordered.

Breloom used Counter to strike back at the Scarecrow Pokemon. It took double the amount of damage Breloom took with Needle Arm, and it was just enough to put Cacturne out of its misery.

"Cacturne is unable to battle, the winner is Breloom," the old man shouted.

"I should've seen that coming," said Baron.

Baron's Cacturne was toast, and Breloom was jumping in joy knowing that it just beat one of Baron's Pokemon. He took out Cacturne's Pokeball to call it back after getting beaten by Breloom.

"Nice thinking of having Breloom withstand my Cacturne's Needle Arm to come back with a Counter attack," Baron complemented.

"Why thank you, and may I say whoever you're trying to impress might be impressed if they were watching this battle," Margaret commented.

"You may be right Margaret, but now its time for you to meet my second Pokemon. Come on out Slugma," Baron shouted sending out his Slugma.

Baron sent out the Lava Pokemon Slugma, and Margaret wasn't intimidated when she looked at Slugma. She didn't think it had much strength even though it had a type advantage against her Breloom.

"This is the best you can do," Margaret said.

"You don't want to get cocky Margaret," Baron told Margaret.

"We'll see about that, Breloom use Mach Punch," Margaret ordered her Breloom.

The Mushroom Pokemon was delivering a Mach Punch, and Baron quickly reacted to Breloom's attack.

"Flamethrower," said Baron.

Just when Breloom was getting close, Slugma caught Breloom off guard with Flamethrower torching the Mushroom Pokemon's face.

"Breloom," Margaret cried out.

"Now use Earth Power," Baron shouted.

The Lava Pokemon brought out eruptions from the ground which happened to be Slugma's Earth Power. They caught Breloom, and sent it airborne. The Mushroom Pokemon came back crashing down in defeat.

"Breloom is unable to battle, the winner is Slugma," the old man shouted.

Margaret's Breloom was defeated, and it looked like Baron got a good grip on the one Schmidl girl.

"Breloom return," Margaret called out calling back her Breloom, "good job Breloom, take a nice long rest."

She was down to her last Pokemon, and Margaret knew that she had to take this seriously.

"So far Baron you are doing well," Margaret said, "but this time I mean business, I choose you Bayleef!"

Margaret sent out her Bayleef to take action against Baron and his Slugma. The Leaf Pokemon was going to have a huge challenge ahead if it wanted to defeat Slugma and Baron's third Pokemon.

"Now Slugma, use Flamethrower once again," Baron yelled out.

"Use Vine Whip to jump," shouted Margaret.

Bayleef was able to get away from Slugma's Flamethrower by jumping with Vine Whip, and then Margaret got another idea from her strategy.

"Bayleef use Body Slam," Margaret commanded.

The Leaf Pokemon came down using Body Slam on Slugma. The Lava Pokemon saw Bayleef, and wasn't able to move as it got crushed. When Bayleef got off of Slugma, it showed that it was unconsicous.

"Slugma is unable to battle, the winner is Bayleef," the old man shouted.

Bayleef was victorious against Slugma as Baron was now down to just one Pokemon. Baron was feeling pretty pleased with the challenge he was getting from Margaret.

"Margaret, you are one tough cookie," said Baron.

"Yeah yeah yeah, bring out your last Pokemon," Margaret told Baron.

"You got it," said Baron taking out his third Pokeball, "and now for my final Pokemon, I give you...Snorlax!"

A Snorlax came out of Baron's Pokeball as the Sleeping Pokemon turned out to be Baron's final Pokemon. Baron's Snorlax was orginally his Munchlax, but then it evolved while Baron was traveling. Now it was part of Baron's Pokemon powerhouse which was ready to teach Bayleef a lesson.

"Bayleef use Razor Leaf," shouted Margaret.

Bayleef attack Snorlax with Razor Leaf, but the leaves just bounced off of Snorlax's fat body. Margaret was trying to think of something else.

"Quick Bayleef, use Energy Ball, Margaret yelled out.

An Energy Ball attack was blasted at Snorlax, but the Sleeping Pokemon just knocked it away. Margaret now knew that she was dealing with one tough Snorlax.

"Okay Snorlax, use Body Slam," Baron yelled out.

"Dodge and use Leaf Storm," Margaret retorted.

Snorlax was coming at Bayleef with Body Slam, but Bayleef jumped out of the way and used Leaf Storm. The attack however had very little effect as Snorlax's defense were just too powerful.

"Nothing's working," Margaret said to herself.

"That's because Snorlax consists of a whole lot of defense inside itself," Baron lectured to Margaret.

She noticed that Bayleef was getting worn out from all of the work it was doing just to inflict damage to the Sleeping Pokemon. Margaret needed Bayleef to heal itself.

"Bayleef, Synthesis," Margaret told her Bayleef.

The Lead Pokemon used Synthesis to heal itself, but Baron had no idea what that was going to do for Margaret as Bayleef can't seem to hurt Snorlax.

"Maybe if you still had Breloom, you might of had a chance. You are finished Margaret, Snorlax use Rollout," Baron yelled out.

Snorlax prepared to come rolling at Bayleef with Rollout, and Bayleef wasn't moving at all. Margaret was feeling a bit stressed, but at the last minute she thought of what she could do.

"Hurry Bayleef, use Solarbeam," Margaret retorted.

Bayleef was starting to gather sunlight, and in a matter of time it got just enough to use Solarbeam. Bayleef fired the Solarbeam, and Snorlax was blasted back interupting its Rollout. The Sleeping Pokemon was knocked on its back, and fainted which meant the battle was over and Margaret has won.

"Snorlax is unable to battle, the winner is Bayleef! The winner of this Pokemon battle is the trainer on my right," the old man announced.

Margaret was relieved that she just won, and it was all thanks to her Bayleef. She gave Bayleef a huge hug to congratulate it on a job well done.

"Good job Bayleef, I'm so proud of you," Margaret said to her Bayleef.

"You did good Snorlax, take a nice long rest," said Baron after he put Snorlax back into its Pokeball, "I got to say Margaret, you and Bayleef are pretty tight."

"I know, and you know what they say, a tighter bond means a stronger Pokemon and person," said Margaret.

Bayleef was very cheerful, and then all of a sudden it started to glow. Margaret knew what was happening to Bayleef, it was starting to evolve.

"Baron, whatever I just said helped my Bayleef evolve," said Margaret as the evolution process was completed.

The Leaf Bayleef has now become the Herb Pokemon Meganium. Margaret took out her Pokemon Scanner to learn about her Meganium.

"After all this time we have spent together, Bayleef has evovled into Meganium," Margaret happily said looking at her Meganium.

"So you got a Meganium," Baron said.

"That's right, all thanks to the love I gave it since I first got it," Margaret replied.

Margaret took the time to adore the majestic Meganium, and then she and Baron went to the port. The sun was setting after a day of battling, and the two Pokemon trainers were about to part ways.

"Well Margaret, it looks like you are the trainer I expected you to be when I looked at your brother," Baron commented.

"Thanks, and I think that special someone would be pleased with your skills as a Pokemon trainer," Margaret commented.

Baron was feeling pretty happy with himself, and she still didn't know that the girl he wishes to impress was none other than Katie Puente. Margaret departed on a boat to another island, and Baron stayed behind to watch the sunset.

"I wonder if Katie would be happy with my skills," Baorn said to himself.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Margaret Schmidl defeats Baron Grasse in a Pokemon battle**

**Margaret Schmidl: Bayleef evolves into Meganium**

**Baron Grasse: Munchlax evolved into Snorlax**


	411. Fighting Gym: The Return Of Calahagn

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

The group continued to cross the seas so that the group can go into the Fighting Gym in Hong Kong. They crossed the Molucca Sea, the Salawesi Sea, and now they were in the Philippines after going through the Sulu Sea.

Mark's Blastoise was the group transportation across the ocean as Patrick, Meagan, Katie, Mark, Jake, CJ, and Heather were all trying to hang around on the Shellfish Pokemon.

"Wow, I can't believe were actually in the Philippines," said Patrick.

"Yeah, Blastoise is pretty fast when in the water," said Mark.

The group then encountered a storm that came, and it was just like the one that Mark, Jake, CJ, and Heather endured.

"Guys, it looks like a storm is coming," Patrick replied.

"We better find somewhere to go or were all finished," Jake shouted.

"Blastoise, help us find dry land quick," Mark yelled out.

Blastoise was looking everywhere, but can't seem to find any dry land anywhere. The sky was getting darker, and the group was getting more worried.

"We better send out some flying Pokemon," CJ said taking out Staraptor's Pokeball, "come on out Staraptor!"

"It's Altaria time," Katie shouted bringing out her Altaria.

"Staraptor, can you see any land," CJ asked.

"Same for you Altaria, check to see if you can find dry land," Katie told her Altaria.

Staraptor and Altaria flew into the sky to see if they could find any land that they can settle on. Staraptor managed to find an island nearby, and the Predator Pokemon was able to get the message.

"It looks like Staraptor found something," CJ yelled out.

"Maybe its land," Heather said.

"We better check it out," Katie replied.

Blastoise quickly went into full gear to reach the land that was up ahead. The group made it just in time before the storm started, and there they found a cave.

"We can take shelter in that cave," Meagan told everyone.

They all scurried into the cave, and the massive storm began to hit. Everyone was glad that they managed to take cover in the knick of time before they dealt with serious consequences.

They spent the night inside the cave, and when they woke up, they found out that the storm finally passed. The group was relieved that everybody was okay after the big storm.

"Is everyone alright," Patrick asked.

"Were good Patrick," Heather answered.

"It's good to hear that you're all okay after that nasty storm," said a nearby voice.

The group was wondering where that voice came from, and then they noticed the young Pokemon trainer who happened to be a good friend of Patrick, Meagan, and Katie. It was Calahagn Adduci hanging around the island.

"Calahagn, its you," Meagan cheered.

"Hey there everyone, its so good to see you all again," Calahagn commented.

The group was so happy to see Calahagn again. This really brought up the spirits of everybody in the group as one of their close friends arrived.

"Calahagn, how are you doing," Patrick asked.

"I'm doing fine, I'm just glad we were all able to withstand that storm," said Calahagn.

"Me too," Katie responded.

The group was talking about everything that occured during their adventures around the world. They showed them their gym tokens and the Pokemon they have.

"That's a great group of Pokemon, want to see my Pokemon," Calahagn asked.

"Please do," CJ said.

Calahagn took out all of his Pokeballs and brought out all of his Pokemon. He had Croconaw, Duskull, Pidgeotto, Croagunk, Heracross, and Lickilicky which was a Lickitung that he used to have until it evolved.

"Ah, Croconaw, Duskull, Pidgeotto, Croagunk, Heracross, and Lickilicy. This is an interesting group of Pokemon you got here Calahagn," Patrick told Calahagn.

"Why thank you, and you want I can challenge you to a battle right now," Calahagn suggested.

"I have a better idea, why don't you face off against CJ," Patrick suggested.

"CJ Kurowski, Meagan's cousin," Calahagn questioned.

"Yeah, we had a whole bunch of Pokemon battles, and I was the odd man left out because we had an odd number of trainers," CJ explained.

"Okay, I'll challenege CJ to a Pokemon battle," said Calahagn.

"Great, now lets get started," Patrick told everyone, "I'll be the referee."

Calahagn and CJ were ready to engage in a nice friendly Pokemon battle. The two trainers want to see how much they have improved.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Calahagn Adduci runs into the group**

**Calahagn Adduci: Lickitung evolved into Lickilicky**


	412. Fighting Gym: Calahagn VS CJ

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Calahagn and CJ each took seperate sides while Meagan, Katie, Mark, Jake, and Heather all sat down on the sidelines to watch. Patrick was the referee of the battle between Calahagn and CJ.

"This Pokemon battle between Calahagn Adduci and CJ Kurowski will now begin! Each trainer is allowed to use up to three Pokemon, and the last one standing is the winner! Let the battle begin," Patrick announced.

Calahagn and CJ were ready to square off, and Calahagn was the first one to send out a Pokemon.

"Come on out Heracross," yelled out Calahagn who sent out his Heracross.

"Okay Staraptor, I choose you," shouted CJ who brought out his Staraptor.

The Single Horn Pokemon Heracross was ready to face off against the Predator Pokemon Staraptor.

"Lets begin shall we, Staraptor use Wing Attack," CJ yelled out.

Staraptor came at Heracross with Wing Attack, and the attack was pretty tough as it knocked Heracross back down in the sand.

"Heracross, use Swords Dance," Calahagn shouted.

Heracross began to use Swords Dance to summon energy swords to raise its power.

"Okay, now use Megahorn," Calahagn commanded.

The Single Horn Pokemon came flying at Staraptor with Megahorn, and the Predator Pokemon was hit pretty badly by Heracross's attack. CJ wasn't going to give in so easily.

"Hurry Starapotor, use Roost," CJ shouted.

Staraptor healed itself by using Roost, and then it got its eyes focused once again on Heracross. Heracross was a little stunned to see that Staraptor healed itself a little bit.

"Good, now use Aerial Ace," CJ retorted.

Staraptor came out to attack Heracross with Aerial Ace, and a perfect strike was delivered to the Single Horn Pokemon knocking it out.

"Heracross is unable to battle, the winner is Staraptor," Patrick shouted.

Calahagn's Heracross wasn't a match at all for CJ's Staraptor. He called back Heracross and got out his next Pokemon which was going to counter against Staraptor.

"I got to say CJ, your Staraptor is pretty good. Now lets see how you do against Lickilicky," shouted Calahagn who sent out his Lickilicky.

Now the Licking Pokemon Lickilicky which was evolved from Calahagn's Lickitung was ready for combat. He knew that Staraptor was pretty strong, and that it shouldn't be taken lightly.

"Staraptor, give that Lickilicky a taste of your Final Gambit," CJ ordered his Staraptor.

The Predator Pokemon was ready to use Final Gambit, and Lickilicky didn't even attack yet.

"Lickilicky, jump in the air with your tounge," Calahagn retorted.

Energy was brought out of Staraptor, and it fired the energy at Lickilicky. The Licking Pokemon however dodged the attack by pushing its tounge on the ground causing it to jump in the air.

"NO, Staraptor's attack has been wasted," CJ groaned.

Staraptor collasped to the ground, and it gave up its energy for nothing. Lickilicky beat Staraptor without ever having to use an attack.

"Staraptor is unable to battle, the winner is Lickilicky," Patrick shouted.

CJ was a bit frustrated that Final Gambit didn't work. Staraptor was called back into its ball, but CJ just had to give Calahagn credit for a good strategy.

"I have to say Calahagn, that was good thinking with Lickilicky using its tounge to push itself in the air," CJ complemented.

"That's nice of you to say, but I will beat you CJ," said Calahagn.

"Well see about that, because for my second Pokemon I choose Hippowdon," CJ yelled out bringing out his Hippowdon.

CJ was now going to give his newly evolved Hippowdon a chance to battle. The Heavyweight Pokemon was now ready to go up against the Licking Pokemon as each trainer was down to just two Pokemon.

"Okay Lickilicky, show Hippowdon your Rollout attack," Calahagn commanded to his Lickilicky.

Lickilicky began to roll around with Rollout, but just as the Licking Pokemon was coming towards Hippowdon, CJ had other things up his sleeves.

"Hippowdon, Earthquake," CJ commanded.

The Heavyweight Pokemon jumped up and down to create an Earthquake which caught Lickilicky off guard, and messing up its Rollout attack.

"Lickilicky," Calahagn cried out.

"Now finish it off with Crunch," CJ shouted.

Hippowdon charged at Lickilicky to use a Crunch attack. The Heavyweight Pokemon chomped on Lickilicky, and the Licking Pokemon fell down in defeat.

"Lickilicky is unable to battle, the winner is Hippowdon," Patrick shouted.

Calahagn's Lickilicky was defeated because Hippowdon caught it off guard with Earthquake. Now Calahagn was down to just one Pokemon, and the rest of the group who was watching was on the edge of their seat. He called back Lickilicky, and got ready to send out his last Pokemon.

"So Calahagn, what is your final Pokemon going to be," CJ asked.

"My final Pokemon is going to be none other than Croconaw, come on out," yelled out Calahagn who sent out his Croconaw.

Calahagn's final Pokemon was the Big Jaw Pokemon Croconaw, and CJ was going to stick with his Hippowdon. Calahagn's hopes of winning were put on his starter Pokemon as they prepare to continue the battle.

"Hippowdon, use Dig," CJ commanded.

Hippowdon burrowed underground, and Croconaw had no idea where the Heavyweight Pokemon was hiding underground. Then Calahagn had an idea on how to strike Hippowdon.

"Croconaw, use Water Gun in the hole that Hippowdon went under," Calahagn ordered his Croconaw.

The Big Jaw Pokemon ran up to the hole and used Water Gun inside. The hold flooded, and Hippowdon was starting to get washed up inside. This was Calahagn's chance to strike as the Heavyweight Pokemon struggles in the water.

"Croconaw, jump in the water and use Rage on Hippowdon," Calahagn shouted.

Croconaw heard Calahagn's orders and hopped into the water filled hole to find Hippowdon. The Heavyweight Pokemon couldn't move, and Croconaw bashed it with Rage. Hippowdon came flying out of the ground, and crashed back onto the ground getting knocked out by Calahagn's Croconaw.

"Hippowdon is unable to battle, the winner is Croconaw," Patrick shouted.

Another nice strategy by Calahagn was able to defeat CJ's Hippowdon. Calahagn was pretty happy with his Croconaw.

"Way to go Croconaw," Calahagn said giving his Croconaw a thumbs up.

"Wow Calahagn, that was another good strategy," said CJ.

Calahagn heard CJ's complement, and just after beating Hippowdon, Croconaw started to glow in front of its master. Everyone knew what was happening.

"Is Croconaw...evolving," Katie questioned.

"Yes it is Katie," Meagan answered in amazement.

Croconaw was starting to change form, and the Big Jaw Pokemon Croconaw became Feraligatr. Calahagn took out his Pokemon Scanner to check out his newly evolved Pokemon.

"I can't believe it, after all of this time we have spent since my journey began, I got a Feraligatr," Calahagn exclaimed in joy.

"That's great, your friend got a Feraligatr," Mark said to Meagan.

"His first Pokemon is now in its final stage," Jake replied.

"Yeah, this is a huge accomplishment for Calahagn," Meagan said to the Tonkel twins.

Calahagn was so hyped of now having a Feraligatr, and CJ was feeling the same way for Calahagn too.

"I got to say Calahagn, all of that hard work you have done has really paid off. Now you have a Feraligatr," said CJ.

"I know, and Ferligatr is ready for combat," Calahagn shouted as Feraligatr stood in might roaring.

"Well then, I guess its time to send out my Bibarel," CJ yelled out sending out his Bibarel.

His newly evolved Feraligatr was up against the Beaver Pokemon Bibarel.

"Bibarel, attack Feraligatr with Aqua Tail," CJ commanded to his Bibarel.

As Bibarel was coming towards Feraligatr with Aqua Tail, Calahagn was waiting for Bibarel to come closer. Calahagn was thinking of something else to get to CJ's Bibarel somehow.

"Feraligatr, prepare to use Crunch," Calahagn yelled out.

Bibarel was coming closer, but the Big Jaw Pokemon chomped down on Bibarel's tail. The Beaver Pokemon was caught, and it struggled to break free of Feraligatr's mighty jaw.

"Now Feraligatr, toss them aside as hard as you can," Calahagn ordered his Feraligatr.

Feraligatr swung Bibarel back and fourth until it opened its mouth to send it flying right back at CJ. CJ got out of the way, but Bibarel was KO'd.

"Bibarel is unable to battle, the winner is Feraligatr! The winner of this Pokemon battle is Calahagn Adduci," Patrick announced.

The match was over, and Calahagn has won. CJ was not in shock that he lost, but when Croconaw evolved, the tables just turned.

"Way to go Feraligatr," Calahagn exclaimed giving his Feraligatr a high five.

"I got to say Calahagn, you got the skills of a great Pokemon trainer," CJ commented.

"Thanks, and you're doing well yourself," Calahagn commented to CJ.

"Why thank you," CJ replied.

The group was pretty happy with how CJ and Calahagn had their Pokemon battle. Just as the group was about to part ways, they asked Calahagn a question.

"Hey Calahagn, you want to hang with us for a little while," Heather asked.

"Sure, why not," Calahagn answered.

"I don't know if we can fit anymore people onto Blastoise," Mark said.

"Don't worry, I can ride my Feraligatr along with you," Calahagn told the group.

"Good idea, now lets continue to voyage across the sea," Jake shouted.

The group got back on Blastoise, and Calahagn decided to give his Feraligatr a test drive by riding on it across the ocean. It was a good method of transportation for Calahagn as the group ventures across the sea to reach Hong Kong.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Calahagn Adduci joins the group**

**Calahagn Adduci defeats CJ Kurowski in a Pokemon battle**

**Calahagn Adduci: Croconaw evolves into Feraligatr**


	413. Fighting Gym: Wrath Of Lugia Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Patrick, Meagan, Katie, Mark, Jake, CJ, and Heather were all riding on Blastoise to cross through the Philippines while Calahagn was aboard on his Feraligatr. There was an island up ahead called Fuga Island.

"According to my Pokemon Scanner, were approaching Fuga Island," said Jake looking at his Pokemon Scanner.

As they were going across the ocean, another storm was about to start up. Mark, Jake, CJ, and Heather were wondering what was up with all of those storms. This was the third one that they encountered while in the seas.

"Why are all of these storms just popping out of nowhere," Calahagn asked.

Then a creature came out of the ocean, and it looked like it was giving out a silver shine. The Pokemon that the group just saw may be a really rare Pokemon.

"Patrick, take out your Pokemon Scanner and see what that might be," Meagan told Patrick as he took out his Pokemon Scanner.

Patrick was able to get information on the Pokemon they just saw, and it was none other than the legendary Pokemon Lugia.

"Oh my gosh, we just saw Lugia," said Patrick.

"Lugia, the legendary Pokemon that swims through the oceans," CJ asked.

"Yes, that was the Pokemon we just saw," Patrick answered.

It was a huge treat that the group has encountered a Lugia. The Pokemon Scanner also indicated that Lugia tends to be swimming around the seas that are near the Philippines. That might have explained the storms that have come, including the one that is about to hit.

"Lets get to the island, and quickly find shelter," said Mark.

Blastoise and Feraligatr kicked it into high gear as Lugia was starting to get out of control causing another storm out in the ocean. The group made it to the island just in time, but wondered what was going on.

"Could there be something wrong with Lugia," Katie questioned.

"It seems Lugia is angry with something," Patrick replied, "but I don't know what it is."

The group was getting a look at Lugia, and all it was doing was shooting out Hyper Beams from its mouth. Its anger was creating a massive storm that casued complete havoc. The group couldn't bear to watch anymore.

"That's it, I'm going out there," shouted Patrick.

"Patrick wait," Meagan cried out.

Patrick ran outside trying to get to Lugia, but the chaos created by Lugia's storms caused Patrick to be caught in a whirlpool.

"Whoa, what's going on," Patrick shouted.

"PATRICK," Everyone screamed.

Patrick was caught in Lugia's Whirlpool, and that left everyone worried of what was going to happen to him. As Patrick was getting caught in the water cyclone, he is about to come face to face with the legendary Pokemon that swims around the seas. Patrick was going to meet Lugia.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**The group encounters Lugia**


	414. Fighting Gym: Wrath Of Lugia Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Patrick was seperated from the others as he gets caught in a Lugia water cyclone. Patrick was getting airlifted towards the legendary Pokemon hoping to get a look at what is going on with Lugia.

"What's going on, why am I being attacked by Lugia," Patrick questioned, "I never did anything to Lugia."

It seems someone may have angered Lugia, and Patrick wanted to do whatever he can to reason with the Pokemon.

"Lugia, tell me what's wrong," said Patrick.

Lugia was looking out at a ship that was attacking the legendary Diving Pokemon. It looked like a battleship monitored by none other than Darkdust. There were Darkdust soldiers aboard, and the commander of the ship was unknown. It was a guy with a brighter purple helmet.

"Darkdust is trying to capture you," Patrick asked.

Lugia nodded yes meaning that Darkdust was trying to attack Lugia. The others were wondering where Patrick was and if he was okay.

"I wonder if Patrick is okay," asked CJ.

"I hope so, because I do tend to worry for anyone who's in danger," Meagan told everyone.

'Don't worry Meagan, I'm sure Patrick will find a way out of this," her cousin Heather said to her.

Meanwhile Patrick was hearing about how Darkdust is trying to capture Lugia, and that its been getting angered for a while because of what Darkdust has been doing to the Pokemon.

"I'll help you Darkdust, they will now capture you," said Patrick who took out a Pokeball, "go Octillery!"

Patrick sent out his Octillery to attack the battleship that Darkdust was sending to capture Lugia. Patrick would end up on Lugia's back.

"Octillery use Ice Beam," Patrick shouted.

The Jet Pokemon used Ice Beam on the ship which caused it to take a slight freeze. The ship took very little damage from Ice Beam, and Lugia attacked with Hydro Pump.

"We must have that Lugia," the captain of the Darkdust ship shouted.

The captain fired a net at Lugia which got it caught after Hydro Pump failed as well. Patrick knew that he and Lugia can't stop them alone, so he took out his Pokemon Scanner to call the others.

"Meagan, anybody, are you there," Patrick asked.

Meagan got the reception in her Pokemon Scanner. She immediately answered Patrick's call on the Pokemon Scanner.

"Patrick, what's going on," Meagan asked.

"Darkdust is trying to capture Lugia! I need you to see if you can come over to help me," Patrick said.

"Where are you," Meagan asked.

"Lugia, try to create another Water Cyclone," Patrick told Lugia.

Lugia created another water cyclone big enough to show where Patrick and Lugia were in the sea.

"Do you see that water cyclone, that's where I am. Do whatever you can to come over and help," said Patrick.

"Were on our way," said Meagan as she hung up.

Meagan turned to her sister along with Mark, Jake, Calahagn, CJ, and Heather. She didn't have a good look on her face after hearing what was going on with Patrick.

"So what was that about," Calahagn asked.

"We got to try and help Patrick, its Darkdust who's doing all of this," said Meagan.

"You got it," Mark replied.

Everyone got out a Pokeball that contained a Pokemon. Some were water Pokemon while others were flying Pokemon that were going to help out Patrick.

"Come on out Azumarill," Meagan yelled out sending out her Azumarill.

"It's Prinplup time," Katie shouted bringing out Prinplup.

"Blastoise, come on out," Mark shouted sending out his Blastoise.

"Lets go Quagsire," said Jake who brought out his Quagsire.

"Come on out Feraligatr," Calahagn shouted bringing out Feraligatr.

"Lets go Staraptor," yelled out CJ who sent out his Staraptor.

"Come on out Venomoth," shouted Heather who sent out her Venomoth.

It was a slew of water Pokemon and two flying Pokemon as everyone got aboard Blastoise and Calahagn was on Feraligatr. They were approaching Patrick and Lugia who were dealing with the battleship.

"We got more company," yelled out the captain.

"Okay Octillery use Octazooka," Patrick commanded.

"Azumarill," Meagan yelled out.

"Prinplup," Katie shouted.

"Bubblebeam," they both yelled out in union.

"Blastoise use Water Pulse," Mark ordered.

"Quagsire use Muddy Water," Jake shouted.

"Feraligatr Water Gun," Calahagn yelled out.

"Final Gambit Staraptor," CJ shouted.

"Venomoth use Signal Beam," Heather commanded.

All eight Pokemon heard the orders from their trainers. Lugia used Recover to get its energy back, and catch the Darkdust soldiers off guard.

All eight Pokemon unleashed their attacks as Lugia joined in with a Hydro Pump attack. All of the attacks were doing severe damage to the battleship as all of the men had to abort.

"Abort mission, ABORT MISSION," the captain screamed.

All of the Darkdust soldiers were boarding lifeboats and feeling the battleship. All of the attacks were powerful enough to destroy the battleship as they all worked together to stop another Darkdust scheme.

"We did it, we stopped Darkdust again," Patrick cheered.

Lugia was feeling very thankful that the danger it was put in has vanquished. Now the sea could be at peace once again thanks to the group.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**The group defeated a Darkdust battleship that was intended to capture Lugia**


	415. Fighting Gym: Lugia Departs

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

The group saved Lugia, and the sky started to clear up as they watch that the sky has now become a golden orange. It was time for the sun to set, and the sunset was beautiful.

"Isn't the sunset beautiful," Patrick asked everyone.

"It sure is," said Patrick's cousin Mark.

Lugia started to show off some kind of glow, and the rest of the group was coming around to see Lugia face to face.

"I want to thank you all for saving my life," said Lugia who was speaking from the heart, and not from the mouth.

The group was freaked out when they heard that voice. They looked left and right, and then realized that it was Lugia who said that. They were wondering how on earth Lugia could talk.

"Did Lugia just talk," Jake asked.

"This isn't the first time I heard a Pokemon talk. Me, Meagan, and Katie heard words from Groudon, Kyogre, and Rayquaza," Patrick explained.

"Really," Calahagn asked.

"It's true," Katie replied.

"You all have stood up against an evil force. Beating any force of evil is a sign of showing what kind of good and strong human being or Pokemon you are," Lugia explained.

"So you're saying that we are all getting better, and that we need to keep thwarting evil forces," Meagan suggested.

"That's right, if evil is vanquished, then the world will be at peace," Lugia explained.

Lugia's message to the group was to make sure that Darkdust doesn't spread anymore evil around the planet. The group vowed to make sure that the evil organization didn't cause anymore chaos.

"Thanks for telling us that Lugia," said Patrick, "we will make sure that evil beings like those who work for Darkdust never prevail," Patrick chanted.

The group returned to the island where Lugia swam off into the sunset and everyone waived their goodbyes to the legendary Pokemon. The seas were safe at last after all the events that have occured.

"I'm going to miss Lugia," said Katie.

"Were all going to miss Lugia," Calahagn said to everyone.

The group was able to find a town and spend the night in a Pokemon Center. The next day, they were all prepared to go their seperate ways. Calahagn was going off on his own, and Patrick, Meagan, and Katie were able to find a ferry that was going to take them straight to Hong Kong.

"Well I guess this is where we all part ways," said Meagan.

"Looks like it, I'm going to stay on this island and train my Pokemon," Calahagn said.

"Yeah, me, Jake, CJ, and Heather are going to continue exploring around the seas," Mark said.

"As for us, were heading to Hong Kong and going into the Fighting Gym," Patrick told everyone.

"It's time for us to say goodbye," CJ said.

"It's was fun being together all of this time," Heather replied.

"We were honored to cross the seas with you all," Jake told everyone.

"Now we have to go, and I hope to see you all at the Pokemon Grand Prix," Katie happily said in her cheerful way.

"Same here," Mark said giving a thumbs up.

Calahagn walked down the port waiving goodbye while Patrick, Meagan, and Katie all waived goodbye to Mark, Jake, CJ, and Heather as they prepare to continue their voyage.

Now the journey across the seas is over as the group is going to soon arrive at the city of Hong Kong. The Fighting Gym awaits the group, and one last time, they see Lugia jumping out of the water majesticly as the legendary Pokemon thanks them once again for their help.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Calahagn Adduci, Mark Tonkel, Jake Tonkel, CJ Kurowski, and Heather Kurowski left the group**


	416. Fighting Gym: Old Teacher, Too Soft

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

After a long voyage across the ocean with the Tonkel twins, and the Kurowski siblings along with Calahagn Adduci, the group has finally arrived in the city of Hong Kong. The group was awaiting their gym battle in the Fighting Gym, but first they had to make sure their Pokemon were in tip top shape.

"Okay everyone, so tommorow we enter the Fighting Gym," said Patrick.

"You got it, and a Fighting Token will be in my resume tommorow," Katie exclaimed.

"Right now, lets just relax," Meagan told Patrick and Katie.

The group decided to take the tour of Hong Kong. It was a pretty big city with lots of tall buildings. The Puente sisters went shopping, and Patrick went out to get something to eat for the group.

As the group met inside the food court of a mall that they were visiting, eating the food that Patrick gave them, a man with blondish hair, blue eyes, and a little bit hefty came up towards Meagan. He wore a black shirt, and black pajama pants. He wasn't wearing any shoes which might be a dress code violation.

"Meagan Puente, is that you," the man asked.

Meagan looked at the man as if she had seen him somewhere before.

"Jonathan," Meagan questioned.

"That's right, your old teacher from the Pokemon Accademy," said Jonathan.

The man Meagan was meeting was Jonathan. She remembered him from the Pokemon Accademy, but Patrick and Katie didn't know him because they were never in his class.

"Patrick, Katie, I want you to meet Jonathan," said Meagan introducing the group to Jonathan, "Jonathan, this is Patrick and Katie."

"Nice to meet you," said Patrick.

"So you're Meagan's teacher? Why isn't she calling you mister whatever," Katie asked.

"I'm one of those cool teachers, so she can call me by my first name," Jonathan explained.

It was surprising that the group ran into an old teacher of Meagan's in the mall. Meagan had a good opportunity to get reaquainted with her old tutor.

"So why are you here," Meagan asked.

"You're asking why I'm here," Jonathan said, "I'm the leader of the Fighting Gym!"

Jonathan took out a bronze coin with had a fist symbol engraved on it. What the group saw turned out to be the Fighting Token.

"You're the leader of the Fighting Gym," Patrick asked.

"That's right, and if you want to get into the Pokemon Grand Prix, you have to defeat me in a gym battle," Jonathan explained.

"You were always good with Fighting Pokemon, and now this is our opportunity to go one on one against you," said Meagan.

"You are sounding too soft, have I taught you anything in the Pokemon Accademy," Jonathan questioned.

"Were ready to face you, and I will beat you," Patrick told Jonathan.

"See, now even though I don't know him, he actually knows what to say. That is good work Patrick," Jonathan complemented.

Jonathan was no pushover. He was pretty tough on all of the students when he taught at the Pokemon Accademy. Meagan had the chance to show her teacher what she had accomplished during her travels.

"Well I just came to see you because you looked familar, and it was you," Jonathan explained, "I got some work to do at the gym. See you later."

"It was nice meeting you Jonathan," Meagan happily said.

"Nice to see you too, but like I said, don't be soft," Jonathan told Meagan.

Jonathan walked away, and the group couldn't believe that they just met the leader of the Fighting Gym. Meagan heard the comment about her being a bit too soft as she was just friendly towards her. What he wanted to see in her is competition.

That night at the Pokemon Center before the group hit the sack, Meagan still had those words running through her head.

"Is it true that I'm soft," Meagan asked.

"Of course not Meagan, I've seen you going pretty hard when it comes to taking action. Like do you remember how you tried to overwork me to beat your dad," Patrick asked.

"That was a horrible thing I did, I wasn't hard nor soft, I was just cruel and scared," Meagan answered.

"Sis, you're not soft. Tommorow you can prove to him that you're pretty good," Katie said to her sister.

"Thanks Katie, I'll do what I can tommorow when I face Jonathan," Meagan exclaimed.

"QUIET DOWN, PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP," a person said in the next room.

"Sorry," Meagan replied.

The next morning, the group got their Pokemon and began searching the city for the Fighting Gym. It was one big and busy city as the group wondered through the heart of Hong Kong.

"This is one really busy city," said Patrick.

"I know, it could take a while before we can find something," Meagan replied.

After looking for a while, the group finally found a building that looks like a temple. The group walked up to the door and entered. The group finally arrived inside the Fighting Gym.

"This must be the Fighting Gym," Patrick said.

"Lets register to get inside," Katie said as the group went to the counter to register for their gym battle.

The group showed their Pokemon Trainer IDs to notify that they can enter the gym. After they were all registered, the check in lady was about to say something.

"Okay, now in this gym, you all have to take your shoes off and leave them here. This gym is themed to a fighting dojo. You will get your shoes back when you exit the gym," the recepontist explained.

"No shoes in this gym, not a factor to me," Meagan said, "I could relax my feet after having to walk in flip-flops."

Patrick, Meagan, and Katie handed the recepontist their shoes and were given a ticket to the counter to get their shoes back. The group was ready to enter the Fighting Gym Chambers to take part in the Fighting Gym Trials and reach Jonathan.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**The group meets the leader of the Fighting Gym, Jonathan**


	417. Fighting Gym: Trials Of The Fighting Gym

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

**Note: This Fighting Gym Trials is pretty long, so I split it into two halves**

**Fighting Gym-Level 1:**

Patrick, Meagan, and Katie have entered the Fighting Gym Trials. They were in like a hallway with brown walls and a wooden floor. There was a door with some sort of chinese symbol. On their own, they went through the door.

Patrick was inside a dojo room where there was another door just like the one he saw with a chinese symbol on it. Elsewhere in the room, there was a flashing red circle that Patrick just steped into.

Then coming out of nowhere was a red wire fighter. Then it showed a message in Patrick's face reading Challenge 1.

_"CHALLENGE1! GO!"_

The red wire fighter did a right punch.

"Mimic the actions the fighter does, and you will pass the challenge, and when you clear a challenge, the door in front of you will open. If you fail the challenge, you will be sent back to the start," a voice said.

Patrick takes his right arm, and does a right punch. The red wire fighter turned blue and bowed to Patrick.

_"CHALLENGE CLEARED!"_

The voice came back and told Patrick something else.

"You have cleared a challenge, you must clear all 100 challenges to obtain the Fighting Token! Challenges 25, 50, 75 are facing a virtual trainer in a one on one Pokemon battle, and Challenge 100 is beat the Fighting Gym leader for this," said the voice showing a hologram of the Fighting Token, "Challenges 25, 50, and 75 are checkpoints meaning that whenever you pass those challenges, you can start back there."

An example was if Patrick was to fail at Challenge 34, he would start at Challenge 26. Patrick was given permission to go through the door, and when he came into another hallway. Patrick went down the hallway and went through the door. He stepped into the red circle.

_"CHALLENGE 2! GO!"_

The red wire fighter did a left punch. Patrick did a left punch, and the red wire fighter turned blue and bowed to Patrick.

_"CHALLENGE CLEARED!"_

Patrick went through the door, and down the hallway through the door ahead of him. When he stepped inside, he stepped into the red circle.

_"CHALLENGE 3! GO!"_

The red wire fighter did a left kick. Patrick did a left kick, and the red wire fighter turned blue and bowed to Patrick.

_"CHALLENGE CLEARED!"_

Patrick went through the door, and down the hallway through the door ahead of him. When he stepped inside, he stepped into the red circle.

_"CHALLENGE 4! GO!"_

The red wire fighter did a right kick. Patrick did a right kick, and the red wire fighter turned blue and bowed to Patrick.

_"CHALLENGE CLEARED!"_

Patrick went through the door, and down the hallway through the door ahead of him. When he stepped inside, he stepped into the red circle.

_"CHALLENGE 5! GO!"_

The red wire fighther did a left punch and a right punch. Patrick performed a left punch and right punch in that order. The red wire fighter turned blue and bowed to Patrick.

_"CHALLENGE CLEARED!"_

Patrick went through the door, and down the hallway through the door ahead of him. When he stepped inside, he stepped into the red circle.

_"CHALLENGE 6! GO!"_

The red wire fighter did a left kick and a right kick. Patrick performed a left kick and right kick in that order correctly. The red wire fighter turned blue and bowed to Patrick.

_"CHALLENGE CLEARED!"_

Meagan went through the door, and down the hallway through the door ahead of him. When he stepped inside, he stepped into the red circle.

_"CHALLENGE 7! GO!"_

The red wire fighter did two right punches. Meagan did two right punches, and the red wire fighter turned blue and bowed to Meagan.

_"CHALLENGE CLEARED!"_

Meagan went through the door, and down the hallway through the door ahead of him. When he stepped inside, he stepped into the red circle.

_"CHALLENGE 8! GO!"_

The red wire fighter did two left punches. Meagan did two left punches, and the red wire fighter turned blue and bowed to Meagan.

_"CHALLENGE CLEARED!"_

Meagan went through the door, and down the hallway through the door ahead of him. When he stepped inside, he stepped into the red circle.

_"CHALLENGE 9! GO!"_

The red wire fighter did two right kicks. Meagan did two right kicks, and the red wire fighter turned blue and bowed to Meagan.

_"CHALLENGE CLEARED!"_

Meagan went through the door, and down the hallway through the door ahead of him. When he stepped inside, he stepped into the red circle.

_"CHALLENGE 10! GO!"_

The red wire fighter did two left kicks. Meagan did two left kicks, and the red wire fighter turned blue and bowed to Meagan.

_"CHALLENGE CLEARED!"_

Meagan went through the door, and down the hallway through the door ahead of him. When he stepped inside, he stepped into the red circle.

_"CHALLENGE 11! GO!"_

The red wire fighter did a right punch and a right kick. Meagan performed a right punch and right kick in that order. The red wire turned blue and bowed to Meagan.

_"CHALLENGE CLEARED!"_

Meagan went through the door, and down the hallway through the door ahead of him. When he stepped inside, he stepped into the red circle.

_"CHALLENGE 12! GO!"_

The red wire fighter did a left punch and a left kick. Meagan performed a left punch and left kick in that order. The red wire turned blue and bowed to Meagan.

_"CHALLENGE CLEARED!"_

Meagan went through the door, and down the hallway through the door ahead of him. When he stepped inside, he stepped into the red circle.

_"CHALLENGE 13! GO!"_

The red wire fighter did a double punch where it punched with both hands. Meagan unleashed both of her fists in a punch with perfect timing. The red wire fighter turned blue and bowed to Meagan.

_"CHALLENGE CLEARED!"_

Katie went through the door, and down the hallway through the door ahead of him. When he stepped inside, he stepped into the red circle.

_"CHALLENGE 14! GO!"_

The red wire fighter did a left kick, right kick, and right punch. Katie performed a left kick, right kick, and right punch in that exact order. The red wire fighter turned blue and bowed to Katie.

_"CHALLENGE CLEARED!"_

Katie went through the door, and down the hallway through the door ahead of him. When he stepped inside, he stepped into the red circle.

_"CHALLENGE 15! GO!"_

The red wire fighter did a right punch, left punch, and right punch. Katie performed a right punch, left punch, and right punch in that exact order. The red wire fighter turned blue and bowed to Katie.

_"CHALLENGE CLEARED!"_

Katie went through the door, and down the hallway through the door ahead of him. When he stepped inside, he stepped into the red circle.

_"CHALLENGE 16! GO!"_

The red wire fighter did a right punch, left punch, and a double punch. Katie performed a right punch, left punch, and double punch in that exact order. The red wire fighter turned blue and bowed to Katie.

_"CHALLENGE CLEARED!"_

Katie went through the door, and down the hallway through the door ahead of him. When he stepped inside, he stepped into the red circle.

_"CHALLENGE 17! GO!"_

The red wire fighter two left punches and a left kick. Katie performed two left punches along with a left kick in that exact order. The red wire fighter turned blue and bowed to Katie.

_"CHALLENGE CLEARED!"_

Katie went through the door, and down the hallway through the door ahead of him. When he stepped inside, he stepped into the red circle.

_"CHALLENGE 18! GO!"_

The red wire fighter two right kicks and a right punch. Katie performed two right kicks and a right punch in that exact order. The red wire fighter turned blue and bowed to Katie.

_"CHALLENGE CLEARED!"_

Katie went through the door, and down the hallway through the door ahead of him. When he stepped inside, he stepped into the red circle.

_"CHALLENGE 19! GO!"_

The red wire fighter did a right kick, left punch, and left kick. Katie performed a right kick, left punch, and left kick in that exact order. The red wire fighter turned blue and bowed to Katie.

_"CHALLENGE CLEARED!"_

Patrick went through the door, and down the hallway through the door ahead of him. When he stepped inside, he stepped into the red circle.

_"CHALLENGE 20! GO!"_

The red wire fighter did a left punch, right punch, and a double punch. Katie performed a left punch, right punch, and double punch in that exact order. The red wire fighter turned blue and bowed to Katie.

_"CHALLENGE CLEARED!"_

Patrick went through the door, and down the hallway through the door ahead of him. When he stepped inside, he stepped into the red circle.

_"CHALLENGE 21! GO!"_

The red wire fighter did a left punch, right punch, left kick, and right kick. Patrick performed a left punch, right punch, left kick, and right kick in that exact order. The red wire fighter turned blue and bowed to Patrick.

_"CHALLENGE CLEARED!"_

Patrick went through the door, and down the hallway through the door ahead of him. When he stepped inside, he stepped into the red circle.

_"CHALLENGE 22! GO!"_

The red wire fighter did a right punch, left punch, right kick, and left kick. Patrick performed a right punch, left punch, right kick, and left kick in that exact order. The red wire fighter turned blue and bowed to Patrick.

_"CHALLENGE CLEARED!"_

Patrick went through the door, and down the hallway through the door ahead of him. When he stepped inside, he stepped into the red circle.

_"CHALLENGE 23! GO!"_

The red wire fighter did a two right kicks, and two left kicks. Patrick performed two right kicks, and two left kicks in that exact order. The red wire fighter turned blue and bowed to Patrick.

_"CHALLENGE CLEARED!"_

Patrick went through the door, and down the hallway through the door ahead of him. When he stepped inside, he stepped into the red circle.

_"CHALLENGE 24! GO!"_

The red wire fighter did a left punch, double punch, right punch, and double punch. Patrick performed the moves in that exact order of a left punch, double punch, right punch, and double punch. The red wire fighter turned blue and bowed to Patrick.

_"CHALLENGE CLEARED!"_

Patrick went through the door, and down the hallway through the door ahead of him. That door however was the No.1 Door which was also Challenge 25.

"You have made it through Level 1. In order to clear Level 1, you must beat the trainer in a one-on-one battle," the sound system said. "BEGIN BATTLE!"

"Go Machop," the virtual trainer yelled out sending out a virtual Machop.

"I choose you Vibrava," Patrick yelled out sending out his Vibrava.

"Machop, use Karate Chop," the virtual trainer yelled out.

Machop attacked Vibrava with Karate Chop, and that attack sent Vibrava flying to the wall. Patrick was ready to counter attack.

"Vibrava use Sonicboom," Patrick yelled out.

Vibrava blasted out a Sonicboom attack that pounded Machop to the wall. Patrick managed to beat the first trainer.

"Trainer defeated, you may advance," the sound system said.

Patrick was ready for Level 2, and Meagan and Katie completed the first level as well. Now they had to compete in another 25 challenges to finish Level 2.

**Fighting Gym-Level 2:**

Patrick was only a quarter of the way done with the 100 challenges, and there were still another 75 to go before he got the Fighting Token with challenge 100 being to face Jonathan in a Pokemon battle. The challenege were starting to get more tricky as they needed to memorize more moves as they go along. Patrick went down the hallway through the door ahead of him. When he stepped inside, he stepped into the red circle.

_"CHALLENGE 26! GO!"_

The red wire fighter did a double punch, left punch, right punch, and double punch. Patrick performed the moves in that exact order of a double punch, left punch, right punch, and double punch. The red wire fighter turned blue and bowed to Patrick.

_"CHALLENGE CLEARED!"_

Patrick went through the door, and down the hallway through the door ahead of him. When he stepped inside, he stepped into the red circle.

_"CHALLENGE 27! GO!"_

The red wire fighter did two left kicks, a right kick, and a left kick. Patrick did two left kicks, a right kick, and a left kick in that exact order. The red wire fighter turned blue and bowed to Patrick.

_"CHALLENGE CLEARED!"_

Patrick went through the door, and down the hallway through the door ahead of him. When he stepped inside, he stepped into the red circle.

_"CHALLENGE 28! GO!"_

The red wire fighter did three right punches and a left kick. Patrick did three right punches, and a left kick in that exact order. The red wire fighter turned blue and bowed to Patrick.

_"CHALLENGE CLEARED!"_

Patrick went through the door, and down the hallway through the door ahead of him. When he stepped inside, he stepped into the red circle.

_"CHALLENGE 29! GO!"_

The red wire fighter did a left kick, a right punch, a left kick, and a right kick. Patrick performed a left kick, a right punch, a left kick, and a right kick in that exact order. The red wire fighter turned blue and bowed to Patrick.

_"CHALLENGE CLEARED!"_

Patrick went through the door, and down the hallway through the door ahead of him. When he stepped inside, he stepped into the red circle.

_"CHALLENGE 30! GO!"_

The red wire fighter did a right punch, a left punch, a left kick, and a right punch. Patrick performed a right punch, a left punch, a left kick, and a right punch in that exact order. The red wire fighter turned blue and bowed to Patrick.

_"CHALLENGE CLEARED!"_

Patrick went through the door, and down the hallway through the door ahead of him. When he stepped inside, he stepped into the red circle.

_"CHALLENGE 31! GO!"_

The red wire fighter did a right punch, a left punch, a right punch, and a double punch. Patrick performed a right punch, a left punch, a right punch, a left punch, and a double punch in that exact order. The red wire fighter turned blue and bowed to Patrick.

_"CHALLENGE CLEARED!"_

Patrick went through the door, and down the hallway through the door ahead of him. When he stepped inside, he stepped into the red circle.

_"CHALLENGE 32! GO!"_

The red wire fighter did a right kick, two left punches, a right kick, and a left punch. Patrick performed a right kick, two left punches, a right kick, and a left punch in that exact order. The red wire fighter turned blue and bowed to Patrick.

_"CHALLENGE CLEARED!"_

Meagan went through the door, and down the hallway through the door ahead of him. When he stepped inside, he stepped into the red circle.

_"CHALLENGE 33! GO!"_

The red wire fighter did three right punches, a left punch, and a double punch. Meagan performed three right punches, a left punch, and a double punch in that exact order. The red wire fighter turned blue and bowed to Meagan.

_"CHALLENGE CLEARED!"_

Meagan went through the door, and down the hallway through the door ahead of him. When he stepped inside, he stepped into the red circle.

_"CHALLENGE 34! GO!"_

The red wire fighter did a double punch, a left kick, a right punch, a right kick, and a left punch. Meagan performed a double punch, a left kick, a right punch, a right kick, and a left punch in that exact order. The red wire fighter turned blue and bowed to Meagan.

_"CHALLENGE CLEARED!"_

Meagan went through the door, and down the hallway through the door ahead of him. When he stepped inside, he stepped into the red circle.

_"CHALLENGE 35! GO!"_

The red wire fighter did two right kicks, a left kick, a left punch, and a right punch. Meagan performed two right kicks, a left kick, a left punch, and a right punch in that exact order. The red wire fighter turned blue and bowed to Meagan.

_"CHALLENGE CLEARED!"_

Meagan went through the door, and down the hallway through the door ahead of him. When he stepped inside, he stepped into the red circle.

_"CHALLENGE 36! GO!"_

The red wire fighter did a left kick, a right kick, a right kick, a left kick, and a double punch. Meagan performed a left kick, a right kick, a right kick, a left kick, and a double punch in that exact order. The red wire fighter turned blue and bowed to Meagan.

_"CHALLENGE CLEARED!"_

Meagan went through the door, and down the hallway through the door ahead of him. When he stepped inside, he stepped into the red circle.

_"CHALLENGE 37! GO!"_

The red wire fighter did a double punch, a right punch, a right kick, a left punch, and a double punch. Meagan performed a double punch, a right punch, a right kick, a left punch, and a double punch in that exact order. The red wire fighter turned blue and bowed to Meagan.

_"CHALLENGE CLEARED!"_

Meagan went through the door, and down the hallway through the door ahead of him. When he stepped inside, he stepped into the red circle.

_"CHALLENGE 38! GO!"_

The red wire fighter did a left punch, a double punch, a right punch, a double punch, and a right kick. Meagan performed a left punch, a double punch, a right punch, a double punch, and a right kick in that exact order. The red wire fighter turned blue and bowed to Meagan.

_"CHALLENGE CLEARED!"_

Katie went through the door, and down the hallway through the door ahead of him. When he stepped inside, he stepped into the red circle.

_"CHALLENGE 39! GO!"_

The red wire fighter did three left kicks and two right kicks. Katie performed three left kicks and two right kicks in that exact order. The red wire fighter turned blue and bowed to Katie.

_"CHALLENGE CLEARED!"_

Katie went through the door, and down the hallway through the door ahead of him. When he stepped inside, he stepped into the red circle.

_"CHALLENGE 40! GO!"_

The red wire fighter did a right kick, three left punches, and a left kick. Katie performed a right kick, three left punches, and a left kick in that exact order. The red wire fighter turned blue and bowed to Katie.

_"CHALLENGE CLEARED!"_

Katie went through the door, and down the hallway through the door ahead of him. When he stepped inside, he stepped into the red circle.

_"CHALLENGE 41! GO!"_

The red wire fighter did a double punch, a left kick, a right punch, a left punch, right kick, and a double punch. Katie performed a double punch, a left kick, a right punch, a left punch, right kick, and a double punch in that exact order. The red wire fighter turned blue and bowed to Katie.

_"CHALLENGE CLEARED!"_

Katie went through the door, and down the hallway through the door ahead of him. When he stepped inside, he stepped into the red circle.

_"CHALLENGE 42! GO!"_

The red wire fighter did two left punches, a double punch, two right punches, and a double punch. Katie performed two left punches, a double punch, two right punches, and a double punch in that exact order. The red wire fighter turned blue and bowed to Katie.

_"CHALLENGE CLEARED!"_

Katie went through the door, and down the hallway through the door ahead of him. When he stepped inside, he stepped into the red circle.

_"CHALLENGE 43! GO!"_

The red wire fighter did a left punch, a left kick, a left punch, a righ kick, a right punch, and a right kick. Katie performed a left punch, a left kick, a left punch, a righ kick, a right punch, and a right kick in that exact order. The red wire fighter turned blue and bowed to Katie.

_"CHALLENGE CLEARED!"_

Katie went through the door, and down the hallway through the door ahead of him. When he stepped inside, he stepped into the red circle.

_"CHALLENGE 44! GO!"_

The red wire fighter did a left kick, a left punch, a left kick, a righ punch, a right kick, and a right punch. Katie performed a left kick, a left punch, a left kick, a righ punch, a right kick, and a right punch in that exact order. The red wire fighter turned blue and bowed to Katie.

_"CHALLENGE CLEARED!"_

Patrick went through the door, and down the hallway through the door ahead of him. When he stepped inside, he stepped into the red circle.

_"CHALLENGE 45! GO!"_

The red wire fighter did a right punch, a left punch, a double punch, a right kick, a left kick, and a double punch. Patrick performed a right punch, a left punch, a double punch, a right kick, a left kick, and a double punch in that exact order. The red wire fighter turned blue and bowed to Patrick.

_"CHALLENGE CLEARED!"_

Patrick went through the door, and down the hallway through the door ahead of him. When he stepped inside, he stepped into the red circle.

_"CHALLENGE 46! GO!"_

The red wire fighter did three right kicks, and three left kicks. Patrick performed three right kicks, and three left kicks in that exact order. The red wire fighter turned blue and bowed to Patrick.

_"CHALLENGE CLEARED!"_

Patrick went through the door, and down the hallway through the door ahead of him. When he stepped inside, he stepped into the red circle.

_"CHALLENGE 47! GO!"_

The red wire fighter did three left punches, and three right punches. Patrick performed three left punches, and three right punches in that exact order. The red wire fighter turned blue and bowed to Patrick.

_"CHALLENGE CLEARED!"_

Patrick went through the door, and down the hallway through the door ahead of him. When he stepped inside, he stepped into the red circle.

_"CHALLENGE 48! GO!"_

The red wire fighter did a double punch, two left punches, two right kicks, and a double punch. Patrick performed a double punch, two left punches, two right kicks, and a double punch in that exact order. The red wire fighter turned blue and bowed to Patrick.

_"CHALLENGE CLEARED!"_

Patrick went through the door, and down the hallway through the door ahead of him. When he stepped inside, he stepped into the red circle.

_"CHALLENGE 49! GO!"_

The red wire fighter did a double punch, two right punches, two left kicks, and a double punch. Patrick performed a double punch, two right punches, two left kicks, and a double punch in that exact order. The red wire fighter turned blue and bowed to Patrick.

_"CHALLENGE CLEARED!"_

Patrick went through the door, and down the hallway through the door ahead of him. That door however was the No.2 Door which was also Challenge 50.

"You have made it through Level 2. In order to clear Level 2, you must beat the trainer in a one-on-one battle," the sound system said. "BEGIN BATTLE!"

"Go Makuhita," the virtual trainer yelled out sending out a virtual Makuhita.

"Lets go Furret," Patrick yelled out sending out his Furret.

"Makuhita use Vital Throw," the virtual trainer yelled out.

Makuhita grabbed Furret, and was ready to toss it against the wall with Vital Throw.

"Furret use Swift," Patrick retorted.

Furret attacked Makuhita with Swift, and knocked out the virtual Makuhita.

"Trainer defeated, you may advance," the sound system said.

So far the virtual trainers looked pretty tough as Patrick was able to beat Level 2. Meagan and Katie also had a tough time with the trianers, but they were able to finish the level.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Patrick Schmidl, Meagan Puente, and Katie Puente are halfway through the Fighting Gym Trials**


	418. Fighting Gym: Trials Continued

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

**Fighting Gym-Level 3:**

Patrick has entered the third level of the chambers. He was halfway through, and he had to do a lot of memorizing and karate movements as the challenges were getting much harder. Patrick went down the hallway through the door ahead of him. When he stepped inside, he stepped into the red circle.

_"CHALLENGE 51! GO!"_

The red wire fighter did two left kicks, two left punches, two right kicks, two right punches, and a double punch. Patrick performed two left kicks, two left punches, two right kicks, two right punches, and a double punch in that exact order. The red wire fighter turned blue and bowed to Patrick.

_"CHALLENGE CLEARED!"_

Patrick went through the door, and down the hallway through the door ahead of him. When he stepped inside, he stepped into the red circle.

_"CHALLENGE 52! GO!"_

The red wire fighter did a right punch, a left kick, a right punch, a left punch, a right kick, a left punch, and a left kick. Patrick performed a right punch, a left kick, a right punch, a left punch, a right kick, a left punch, and a left kick in that exact order. The red wire fighter turned blue and bowed to Patrick.

_"CHALLENGE CLEARED!"_

Patrick went through the door, and down the hallway through the door ahead of him. When he stepped inside, he stepped into the red circle.

_"CHALLENGE 53! GO!"_

The red wire fighter did two left kicks, two right kicks, a left kick, a right kick, and a left punch. Patrick performed two left kicks, two right kicks, a left kick, a right kick, and a left punch in that exact order. The red wire fighter turned blue and bowed to Patrick.

_"CHALLENGE CLEARED!"_

Patrick went through the door, and down the hallway through the door ahead of him. When he stepped inside, he stepped into the red circle.

_"CHALLENGE 54! GO!"_

The red wire fighter did two right punches, two left punches, a right punch, a left punch, and a right kick. Patrick performed two right punches, two left punches, a right punch, a left punch, and a right kick in that exact order. The red wire fighter turned blue and bowed to Patrick.

_"CHALLENGE CLEARED!"_

Patrick went through the door, and down the hallway through the door ahead of him. When he stepped inside, he stepped into the red circle.

_"CHALLENGE 55! GO!"_

The red wire fighter did a left kick, two right kicks, a double punch, two right kicks, and a left kick. Patrick performed a left kick, two right kicks, a double punch, two right kicks, and a left kick in that exact order. The red wire fighter turned blue and bowed to Patrick.

_"CHALLENGE CLEARED!"_

Patrick went through the door, and down the hallway through the door ahead of him. When he stepped inside, he stepped into the red circle.

_"CHALLENGE 56! GO!"_

The red wire fighter did three right punches, a double punch, and three left punches. Patrick performed three right punches, a double punch, and three left punches in that exact order. The red wire fighter turned blue and bowed to Patrick.

_"CHALLENGE CLEARED!"_

Meagan went through the door, and down the hallway through the door ahead of him. When he stepped inside, he stepped into the red circle.

_"CHALLENGE 57! GO!"_

The red wire fighter did a left punch, a right kick, a left punch, a right kick, a left punch, a right kick, and a left punch. Meagan performed a left punch, a right kick, a left punch, a right kick, a left punch, a right kick, and a left punch in that exact order. The red wire fighter turned blue and bowed to Meagan.

_"CHALLENGE CLEARED!"_

Meagan went through the door, and down the hallway through the door ahead of him. When he stepped inside, he stepped into the red circle.

_"CHALLENGE 58! GO!"_

The red wire fighter did a left kick, a right punch, a left kick, a right punch, a left kick, a right punch, and a left kick. Meagan performed a left kick, a right punch, a left kick, a right punch, a left kick, a right punch, and a left kick in that exact order. The red wire fighter turned blue and bowed to Meagan.

_"CHALLENGE CLEARED!"_

Meagan went through the door, and down the hallway through the door ahead of him. When he stepped inside, he stepped into the red circle.

_"CHALLENGE 59! GO!"_

The red wire fighter did a double punch, a left punch, a double punch, a right punch, a double punch, a right kick, and a left kick. Meagan performed a double punch, a left punch, a double punch, a right punch, a double punch, a right kick, and a left kick in that exact order. The red wire fighter turned blue and bowed to Meagan.

_"CHALLENGE CLEARED!"_

Meagan went through the door, and down the hallway through the door ahead of him. When he stepped inside, he stepped into the red circle.

_"CHALLENGE 60! GO!"_

The red wire fighter did a double punch, a right kick, a left punch, a right punch, a left kick, a double punch, and a right punch. Meagan performed a double punch, a right kick, a left punch, a right punch, a left kick, a double punch, and a right punch in that exact order. The red wire fighter turned blue and bowed to Meagan.

_"CHALLENGE CLEARED!"_

Meagan went through the door, and down the hallway through the door ahead of him. When he stepped inside, he stepped into the red circle.

_"CHALLENGE 61! GO!"_

The red wire fighter did two right kicks, two left kicks, two right punches, and two left punches. Meagan performed two right kicks, two left kicks, two right punches, and two left punches in that exact order. The red wire fighter turned blue and bowed to Meagan.

_"CHALLENGE CLEARED!"_

Meagan went through the door, and down the hallway through the door ahead of him. When he stepped inside, he stepped into the red circle.

_"CHALLENGE 62! GO!"_

The red wire fighter did a left punch, a right punch, a left punch, a double punch, a right punch, a left punch, a right punch, and a double punch. Meagan performed a left punch, a right punch, a left punch, a double punch, a right punch, a left punch, a right punch, and a double punch in that exact order. The red wire fighter turned blue and bowed to Meagan.

_"CHALLENGE CLEARED!"_

Meagan went through the door, and down the hallway through the door ahead of him. When he stepped inside, he stepped into the red circle.

_"CHALLENGE 63! GO!"_

The red wire fighter did a right kick, a left kick, a right kick, a double punch, a left kick, a right punch, a left kick, and a double punch. Meagan performed a right kick, a left kick, a right kick, a double punch, a left kick, a right punch, a left kick, and a double punch in that exact order. The red wire fighter turned blue and bowed to Meagan.

_"CHALLENGE CLEARED!"_

Katie went through the door, and down the hallway through the door ahead of him. When he stepped inside, he stepped into the red circle.

_"CHALLENGE 64! GO!"_

The red wire fighter did two right punches, two left kicks, two right kicks, and two left punches. Katie performed two right punches, two left kicks, two right kicks, and two left punches in that exact order. The red wire fighter turned blue and bowed to Katie.

_"CHALLENGE CLEARED!"_

Katie went through the door, and down the hallway through the door ahead of him. When he stepped inside, he stepped into the red circle.

_"CHALLENGE 65! GO!"_

The red wire fighter did a right kick, a left punch, a right kick, a right punch, a left kick, a right kick, and two left punches. Katie performed a right kick, a left punch, a right kick, a right punch, a left kick, a right kick, and two left punches in that exact order. The red wire fighter turned blue and bowed to Katie.

_"CHALLENGE CLEARED!"_

Katie went through the door, and down the hallway through the door ahead of him. When he stepped inside, he stepped into the red circle.

_"CHALLENGE 66! GO!"_

The red wire fighter did a left punch, a right kick, two left punches, two right kicks, a right punch, and a left kick. Katie performed a left punch, a right kick, two left punches, two right kicks, a right punch, and a left kick in that exact order. The red wire fighter turned blue and bowed to Katie.

_"CHALLENGE CLEARED!"_

Katie went through the door, and down the hallway through the door ahead of him. When he stepped inside, he stepped into the red circle.

_"CHALLENGE 67! GO!"_

The red wire fighter did a left kick, a double punch, a right punch, a double punch, a right kick, a double punch, a left punch, and a double punch. Katie performed a left kick, a double punch, a right punch, a double punch, a right kick, a double punch, a left punch, and a double punch in that exact order. The red wire fighter turned blue and bowed to Katie.

_"CHALLENGE CLEARED!"_

Katie went through the door, and down the hallway through the door ahead of him. When he stepped inside, he stepped into the red circle.

_"CHALLENGE 68! GO!"_

The red wire fighter did four left punches, and four right punches. Katie performed four left punches, and four right punches in that exact order. The red wire fighter turned blue and bowed to Katie.

_"CHALLENGE CLEARED!"_

Katie went through the door, and down the hallway through the door ahead of him. When he stepped inside, he stepped into the red circle.

_"CHALLENGE 69! GO!"_

The red wire fighter did four right kicks, and four left kicks. Katie performed four right kicks, and four left kicks in that exact order. The red wire fighter turned blue and bowed to Katie.

_"CHALLENGE CLEARED!"_

Patrick went through the door, and down the hallway through the door ahead of him. When he stepped inside, he stepped into the red circle.

_"CHALLENGE 70! GO!"_

The red wire fighter did two right kicks, a left punch, a right punch, a left punch, a right punch, and two left kicks. Patrick performed two right kicks, a left punch, a right punch, a left punch, a right punch, and two left kicks in that exact order. The red wire fighter turned blue and bowed to Patrick.

_"CHALLENGE CLEARED!"_

Patrick went through the door, and down the hallway through the door ahead of him. When he stepped inside, he stepped into the red circle.

_"CHALLENGE 71! GO!"_

The red wire fighter did a left punch, a left kick, a right punch, a right kick, a double punch, a right kick, a right punch, a left kick, and a left punch. Patrick performed a left punch, a left kick, a right punch, a right kick, a double punch, a right kick, a right punch, a left kick, and a left punch in that exact order. The red wire fighter turned blue and bowed to Patrick.

_"CHALLENGE CLEARED!"_

Patrick went through the door, and down the hallway through the door ahead of him. When he stepped inside, he stepped into the red circle.

_"CHALLENGE 72! GO!"_

The red wire fighter did a double punch, a left punch, a double punch, a right punch, a double punch, a left punch, a double punch, a right punch, and a double punch. Patrick performed a double punch, a left punch, a double punch, a right punch, a double punch, a left punch, a double punch, a right punch, and a double punch in that exact order. The red wire fighter turned blue and bowed to Patrick.

_"CHALLENGE CLEARED!"_

Patrick went through the door, and down the hallway through the door ahead of him. When he stepped inside, he stepped into the red circle.

_"CHALLENGE 73! GO!"_

The red wire fighter did a left punch, a double punch, a right punch, a double punch, a left punch, a double punch, a right punch, a double punch, and a left punch. Patrick performed a left punch, a double punch, a right punch, a double punch, a left punch, a double punch, a right punch, a double punch, and a left punch in that exact order. The red wire fighter turned blue and bowed to Patrick.

_"CHALLENGE CLEARED!"_

Patrick went through the door, and down the hallway through the door ahead of him. When he stepped inside, he stepped into the red circle.

_"CHALLENGE 74! GO!"_

The red wire fighter did a right punch, a double punch, a left punch, a double punch, a right punch, a double punch, a left punch, a double punch, and a right punch. Patrick performed a right punch, a double punch, a left punch, a double punch, a right punch, a double punch, a left punch, a double punch, and a right punch in that exact order. The red wire fighter turned blue and bowed to Patrick.

_"CHALLENGE CLEARED!"_

Patrick went through the door, and down the hallway through the door ahead of him. That door however was the No.3 Door which was also Challenge 75.

"You have made it through Level 3. In order to clear Level 3, you must beat the trainer in a one-on-one battle." the sound system said. "BEGIN BATTLE!"

"Go Medicham," the virtual trainer yelled out sending out a virtual Medicham.

"Go Gardevoir," Patrick yelled out sending out his Gardevoir.

"Medicham use Hi Jump Kick," the virtual trainer yelled out.

"Dodge and use Psychic," Patrick yelled out.

Medicham attacked Gardevoir with Hi Jump Kick, but Gardevoir got out of the way and used Psychic. Medicham struggled to move, and in just one attack was defeated.

"Trainer defeated, you may advance," the sound system said.

Patrick managed to get past Level 3, and Meagan and Katie were able to do the same as they progressed to the final level. There was no wondering what was in store for them.

**Fighting Gym-Final Level:**

Patrick made his way into the final level where he must complete 25 more challenges, and he will be awarded the Fighting Token. Things were getting a bit tougher and more exhausting as Patrick went down the hallway through the door ahead of him. When he stepped inside, he stepped into the red circle.

_"CHALLENGE 76! GO!"_

The red wire fighter did two left kicks, two right kicks, two left punches, two right punches, and a double punch. Patrick performed two left kicks, two right kicks, two left punches, two right punches, and a double punch in that exact order. The red wire fighter turned blue and bowed to Patrick.

_"CHALLENGE CLEARED!"_

Patrick went through the door, and down the hallway through the door ahead of him. When he stepped inside, he stepped into the red circle.

_"CHALLENGE 77! GO!"_

The red wire fighter did a left kick, a right kick, a right punch, a left kick, a left punch, three right kicks, and a right punch. Patrick performed a left kick, a right kick, a right punch, a left kick, a left punch, three right kicks, and a right punch in that exact order. The red wire fighter turned blue and bowed to Patrick.

_"CHALLENGE CLEARED!"_

Patrick went through the door, and down the hallway through the door ahead of him. When he stepped inside, he stepped into the red circle.

_"CHALLENGE 78! GO!"_

The red wire fighter did two double punches, three left kicks, three right kicks, and a double punch. Patrick performed two double punches, three left kicks, three right kicks, and a double punch in that exact order. The red wire fighter turned blue and bowed to Patrick.

_"CHALLENGE CLEARED!"_

Patrick went through the door, and down the hallway through the door ahead of him. When he stepped inside, he stepped into the red circle.

_"CHALLENGE 79! GO!"_

The red wire fighter did a right punch, a left punch, a right punch, a left punch, a right punch, a left punch, a right punch, a left punch, and a right punch. Patrick performed a right punch, a left punch, a right punch, a left punch, a right punch, a left punch, a right punch, a left punch, and a right punch in that exact order. The red wire fighter turned blue and bowed to Patrick.

_"CHALLENGE CLEARED!"_

Patrick went through the door, and down the hallway through the door ahead of him. When he stepped inside, he stepped into the red circle.

_"CHALLENGE 80! GO!"_

The red wire fighter did a left kick, a right kick, a left kick, a right kick, a left kick, a right kick, a left kick, a right kick, and a left kick. Patrick performed a left kick, a right kick, a left kick, a right kick, a left kick, a right kick, a left kick, a right kick, and a left kick in that exact order. The red wire fighter turned blue and bowed to Patrick.

_"CHALLENGE CLEARED!"_

Patrick went through the door, and down the hallway through the door ahead of him. When he stepped inside, he stepped into the red circle.

_"CHALLENGE 81! GO!"_

The red wire fighter did two left kicks, two right kicks, two left punches, two right punches, and two double punches. Patrick performed two left kicks, two right kicks, two left punches, two right punches, and two double punches in that exact order. The red wire fighter turned blue and bowed to Patrick.

_"CHALLENGE CLEARED!"_

Patrick went through the door, and down the hallway through the door ahead of him. When he stepped inside, he stepped into the red circle.

_"CHALLENGE 82! GO!"_

The red wire fighter did five right punches, and five left punches. Patrick performed five right punches, and five left punches in that exact order. The red wire fighter turned blue and bowed to Patrick.

_"CHALLENGE CLEARED!"_

Meagan went through the door, and down the hallway through the door ahead of him. When he stepped inside, he stepped into the red circle.

_"CHALLENGE 83! GO!"_

The red wire fighter did five left kicks, and five right kicks. Meagan performed five left kicks, and five right kicks in that exact order. The red wire fighter turned blue and bowed to Meagan.

_"CHALLENGE CLEARED!"_

Meagan went through the door, and down the hallway through the door ahead of him. When he stepped inside, he stepped into the red circle.

_"CHALLENGE 84! GO!"_

The red wire fighter did a double punch, a right punch, a left punch, a left kick, a right kick, a left punch, a right punch, a left kick, a right kick, and a double punch. Meagan performed a double punch, a right punch, a left punch, a left kick, a right kick, a left punch, a right punch, a left kick, a right kick, and a double punch in that exact order. The red wire fighter turned blue and bowed to Meagan.

_"CHALLENGE CLEARED!"_

Meagan went through the door, and down the hallway through the door ahead of him. When he stepped inside, he stepped into the red circle.

_"CHALLENGE 85! GO!"_

The red wire fighter did four left punches, two double punches, and four right punches. Meagan performed four left punches, two double punches, and four right punches in that exact order. The red wire fighter turned blue and bowed to Meagan.

_"CHALLENGE CLEARED!"_

Meagan went through the door, and down the hallway through the door ahead of him. When he stepped inside, he stepped into the red circle.

_"CHALLENGE 86! GO!"_

The red wire fighter did a right kick, a double punch, a left punch, a right punch, a right kick, a left kick, a double punch, a right punch, a left kick, and a right kick. Meagan performed a right kick, a double punch, a left punch, a right punch, a right kick, a left kick, a double punch, a right punch, a left kick, and a right kick in that exact order. The red wire fighter turned blue and bowed to Meagan.

_"CHALLENGE CLEARED!"_

Meagan went through the door, and down the hallway through the door ahead of him. When he stepped inside, he stepped into the red circle.

_"CHALLENGE 87! GO!"_

The red wire fighter did six left kicks, a right kick, a left punch, a right punch, and a right kick. Meagan performed six left kicks, a right kick, a left punch, a right punch, and a right kick in that exact order. The red wire fighter turned blue and bowed to Meagan.

_"CHALLENGE CLEARED!"_

Meagan went through the door, and down the hallway through the door ahead of him. When he stepped inside, he stepped into the red circle.

_"CHALLENGE 88! GO!"_

The red wire fighter did six right punches, a left punch, a right kick, a left kick, and a left punch. Meagan performed six left kicks, a right kick, a left punch, a right punch, and a right kick in that exact order. The red wire fighter turned blue and bowed to Meagan.

_"CHALLENGE CLEARED!"_

Katie went through the door, and down the hallway through the door ahead of him. When he stepped inside, he stepped into the red circle.

_"CHALLENGE 89! GO!"_

The red wire fighter did a left punch, a right punch, a double punch, a left kick, a right kick, a right punch, a left punch, a double punch, a right kick, and a left kick. Katie performed a left punch, a right punch, a double punch, a left kick, a right kick, a right punch, a left punch, a double punch, a right kick, and a left kick in that exact order. The red wire fighter turned blue and bowed to Katie.

_"CHALLENGE CLEARED!"_

Katie went through the door, and down the hallway through the door ahead of him. When he stepped inside, he stepped into the red circle.

_"CHALLENGE 90! GO!"_

The red wire fighter did a right punch, a left kick, a right punch, a left kick, a right punch, a left kick, a right punch, a left kick, a right punch, and a left kick. Katie performed a right punch, a left kick, a right punch, a left kick, a right punch, a left kick, a right punch, a left kick, a right punch, and a left kick in that exact order. The red wire fighter turned blue and bowed to Katie.

_"CHALLENGE CLEARED!"_

Katie went through the door, and down the hallway through the door ahead of him. When he stepped inside, he stepped into the red circle.

_"CHALLENGE 91! GO!"_

The red wire fighter did three left punches, two right kicks, a double punch, two left kicks, and three right punches. Katie performed three left punches, two right kicks, a double punch, two left kicks, and three right punches in that exact order. The red wire fighter turned blue and bowed to Katie.

_"CHALLENGE CLEARED!"_

Katie went through the door, and down the hallway through the door ahead of him. When he stepped inside, he stepped into the red circle.

_"CHALLENGE 92! GO!"_

The red wire fighter did a left punch, a right kick, a left kick, a right punch, a left kick, a right punch, a left punch, a right kick, a right punch, a left punch, and a double punch. Katie performed a left punch, a right kick, a left kick, a right punch, a left kick, a right punch, a left punch, a right kick, a right punch, a left punch, and a double punch in that exact order. The red wire fighter turned blue and bowed to Katie.

_"CHALLENGE CLEARED!"_

Katie went through the door, and down the hallway through the door ahead of him. When he stepped inside, he stepped into the red circle.

_"CHALLENGE 93! GO!"_

The red wire fighter did five left kicks, five right kicks, and a double punch. Katie performed five left kicks, five right kicks, and a double punch in that exact order. The red wire fighter turned blue and bowed to Katie.

_"CHALLENGE CLEARED!"_

Katie went through the door, and down the hallway through the door ahead of him. When he stepped inside, he stepped into the red circle.

_"CHALLENGE 94! GO!"_

The red wire fighter did five left punches, five right punches, and a double punch. Katie performed five left kicks, five right kicks, and a double punch in that exact order. The red wire fighter turned blue and bowed to Katie.

_"CHALLENGE CLEARED!"_

Patrick went through the door, and down the hallway through the door ahead of him. When he stepped inside, he stepped into the red circle.

_"CHALLENGE 95! GO!"_

The red wire fighter did four left punches, two right kicks, a left kick, two right punches, and four left kicks. Patrick performed four left punches, two right kicks, a left kick, two right punches, and four left kicks in that exact order. The red wire fighter turned blue and bowed to Patrick.

_"CHALLENGE CLEARED!"_

Patrick went through the door, and down the hallway through the door ahead of him. When he stepped inside, he stepped into the red circle.

_"CHALLENGE 96! GO!"_

The red wire fighter did a left kick, a right kick, a left kick, a right kick, three double punches, a right punch, a left punch, a right punch, and a left punch. Patrick performed a left kick, a right kick, a left kick, a right kick, three double punches, a right punch, a left punch, a right punch, and a left punch in that exact order. The red wire fighter turned blue and bowed to Patrick.

_"CHALLENGE CLEARED!"_

Patrick went through the door, and down the hallway through the door ahead of him. When he stepped inside, he stepped into the red circle.

_"CHALLENGE 97! GO!"_

The red wire fighter did a right punch, a right kick, a left kick, a left punch, a right punch, a right kick, a left kick, a left punch, a right kick, a left kick, and a right punch. Patrick performed a right punch, a right kick, a left kick, a left punch, a right punch, a right kick, a left kick, a left punch, a right kick, a left kick, and a right punch in that exact order. The red wire fighter turned blue and bowed to Patrick.

_"CHALLENGE CLEARED!"_

Patrick went through the door, and down the hallway through the door ahead of him. When he stepped inside, he stepped into the red circle.

_"CHALLENGE 98! GO!"_

The red wire fighter did three right kicks, three left punches, two right punches, two left kicks, and a double punch. Patrick performed three right kicks, three left punches, two right punches, two left kicks, and a double punch in that exact order. The red wire fighter turned blue and bowed to Patrick.

_"CHALLENGE CLEARED!"_

Patrick went through the door, and down the hallway through the door ahead of him. When he stepped inside, he noticed that the giant door with the Fighting Gym symbol was in front of him instead of a regular door. Patrick then stepped into the red circle.

_"CHALLENGE 99! GO!"_

The red wire fighter did a left kick, a right kick, a left punch, a right punch, a right kick, a left kick, a right punch, a left punch, a left kick, a right kick, and two double punches. Patrick performed a left kick, a right kick, a left punch, a right punch, a right kick, a left kick, a right punch, a left punch, a left kick, a right kick, and two double punches in that exact order. The red wire fighter turned blue and bowed to Patrick.

_"CHALLENGE CLEARED!"_

Falling from the ceiling was the Fighting Gym Key with the Fighting Gym Token symbol on it. Patrick grabbed the key, and unlocked the door which took him to the 100th and final challenge of the trials, beating Jonathan in a gym battle.

Patrick, Meagan, and Katie have finally made it past a grueling length of test to reach this point. Now all they must do is await for their battle against Jonathan.

**Pokemon Update:**

**Patrick Schmidl, Meagan Puente, and Katie Puente are ready to face Jonathan**


	419. Fighting Gym: Patrick VS Jonathan

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

After getting tourtured through the 99 challenges that were behind them, the group now had to finish the 100th and final challenge. That was to defeat Jonathan in a Pokemon battle.

The group was in the waiting room after the Fighting Gym Trials awaiting their destiny beyond the gate. All the group could pretty much do was wait for their turn on the battlefield.

"This is it, our shot at the Fighting Token," said Patrick.

"This is my chance to show Jonathan that I'm not soft," Meagan told Patrick.

Katie was having a hard time keeping her grip on the floor. After all they had to take off their shoes before entering the Fighting Gym Trials.

"Man, is it me, or is this floor slippery," Katie asked herself.

After spending sometime waiting, the group finally started to hear names of who was going to face off against Jonathan.

"Patrick Schmidl, please report to the battlefield," the bodyguard announced.

"This is it, I do not want to go through there again," said Patrick pointing at the door that they came through which had the previous 99 challenges.

Patrick was now making his way to the battlefield. It looked like a martial arts arena(kind of like the ring from Dragonball Z only indoors), and there were red bricks on the side with the crowd behind them. Jonathan kindly met Patrick as he finally arrived on the battlefield.

"Jonathan, how nice of it is to see you," said Patrick.

"Welcome Patrick to my dojo, here you must face off against my most fierce fighting Pokemon in order to win the Fighting Token," Jonathan announced.

"I'm not afraid of you, and I'm ready for some action," Patrick told Jonathan.

"That's exactly what I want from you Patrick, now put up your dukes and lets battle," Jonathan shouted.

The crowd was static as Patrick and Jonathan were ready to go one on one in a fierce gym battle.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the next challenger for the gym leader Jonathan is Patrick Schmidl," the announcer said.

The referee came out with the wheel, and as usual explained the rules. Patrick used a lot of strength to spin the wheel, and the wheel landed on times two. The matchup for Patrick and Jonathan was a double battle.

"It will be a Pokemon double battle for the challenger and the gym leader," the announcer replied to everyone.

Patrick and Jonathan were staring eye to eye as they were ready to battle. Meagan and Katie sat and watched awaiting for what Jonathan and his Pokemon were going to do.

"Welcome to the Fighting Gym, in this corner we have the master, Jonathan, and on this side is the challenger Patrick Schmidl. If the challenger beats the gym leader, he will be awarded the Fighting Token. This will be a Pokemon double battle where each trainer sends out two Pokemon at the same time! Once both Pokemon are unable to battle on one side, the match is over and the last one standing wins. Let the battle begin!" the referee anounced to everyone.

Patrick and Jonathan were both ready to battle as they got out their two Pokeballs.

"Come on out Furret and Gardevoir," Patrick yelled out sending out his Furret and Gardevoir.

"Now Machamp, Hariyama, CRUSH THEM," Jonathan screamed out sending out a Machamp and a Hariyama.

"Patrick's Pokemon team will be a Furret and a Gardevoir while Jonathan's Pokemon team will be his Machamp and his Hariyama," the announcer stated.

Patrick's Furret and Gardevoir were ready for battle as they must defeat Jonathan's Machamp and Hariyama to claim the Fighting Token and get one step closer to the Pokemon Grand Prix.

"Furret use Defense Curl, and Gardevoir use Calm Mind," Patrick yelled out to his two Pokemon.

"Machamp use Focus Energy, Hariyama use Bulk Up," Jonathan commanded to Machamp and Hariyama.

The Long Body Pokemon curled up for Defense Curl while the Embrace Pokemon relaxed its mind by using Calm Mind. The Superpower Pokemon Machamp used Focus Energy to gain a whole lot of power while the Arm Thrust Pokemon Hariyama used Bulk Up to raise its power and defense.

"Hariyama use Vital Throw on Furret," Jonathan yelled out.

Hariyama grabbed Furret and then started to target Gardevoir. The Arm Thrust Pokemon hurled Furret at Gardevoir, but Patrick knew what to do.

"Gardevoir use Safeguard," Patrick shouted.

The Embrace Pokemon used Safeguard to protect itself from Furret, and the Long Body Pokemon bounched off of Gardevoir giving Patrick a good opportunity for an attack.

"Excellent, now Furret use Iron Tail," Patrick retorted.

Furret was getting bounced by to Hariyama ready to deliver an Iron Tail attack. The attack was a perfect strike that knocked Hariyama down, but not out.

"Whoa, what an excellent technique by Patrick. Hariyama tosses Furret at Gardevoir, then it bounces Furret back by using Safeguard, and then Furret pounds Hariyama with a good Iron Tail," the announcer explained, "we need to see a replay on that one."

A replay was shown of the amazing moves that Furret just pulled off. Machamp was done on the sidelines as the Superpower Pokemon was ready for action.

"Machamp, put Gardevoir into a Submission," Jonathan yelled out.

Machamp got Gardevoir in Submission, and it was about to slam Gardevoir into the ground with that attack.

"Gardevoir use Teleport," Patrick shouted.

Gardevoir teleported itself and Machamp higher up the ground where the two Pokemon came crashing down. Both Machamp and Gardevoir were impacted by the fall, and both Pokemon who barley got to break a sweat were both knocked out.

"You took out my Machamp and you're Gardevoir," Jonathan said.

"It's a sacrifice that I will have to deal with," Patrick said.

"Both Machamp and Gardevoir are unable to battle," the referee shouted.

"It was a gusty move, but Gardevoir used Teleport to transport itself with Machamp on its back up into the air, and come crashing down to take them both out," the announer explained showing the replay.

It was now going to be between Patrick's Furret and Jonathan's Hariyama. One of the two Pokemon was going to emerge victorious.

"I won't ever give up," said Patrick.

"We'll see how your Furret holds up. After all its a normal type and my fighting type Hariyama can easily smash that Furret to pieces," Jonathan explained, "Hariyama use Arm Thrust!"

The Arm Thrust Pokemon shoved away Furret with Arm Thrust, and the Long Body Pokemon was just getting too much of it. Furret was ready to come right back at Hairyama with something.

"Okay Furret, hang in there. Use Quick Attack," Patrick commanded to his Furret.

Furret charged at Hariyama with Quick Attack, and that did absolutely nothing as the thick fat of Hariyama just caused Furret to be caught inside. Hariyama then blew out its belly sending Furret flying again.

"That didn't work," Patrick said to himself.

"Give it up Patrick, your pesky little Furret will never beat my powerful Hariyama," Jonathan yelled out to Patrick, "Hariyama use Smellingsalt!"

Furret was feeling weak as Hariyama was ready to use Smellingsalt. The Arm Thrust Pokemon gave out a huge clap and sent it towards Furret.

"Wait a minute, I know what I can do. Furret use Retailate," Patrick retorted.

Patrick just remember that his Gardevoir was knocked out in a double battle, and that gives Furret more strength in its Retailate attack. The Long Body Pokemon charged at Hariyama and knocked it down with the attack.

"Hariyama, how could this be," Jonathan said in disbelief.

"Great, now use Swift," Patrick ordered.

Furret sent out a Swift attack that took out whatever energy was left in the Arm Thrust Pokemon. The match was over and Patrick was the wiiner.

"Hariyama is unable to battle, the winner is Furret! The winner of this offical Pokemon gym battle is Patrick Schmidl of Homewood," the referee announced.

"What a finish, Patrick and Furret work together to overcome the odds and beat Jonathan. He did not let type advantage get in the way as he is victorious," the announcer exclaimed.

"Way to go Furret," Patrick said patting Furret on the head.

"I can't believe you beat me, how did you do it," Jonathan asked.

"Well you see, Retailate's power increases in a double battle when the Pokemon's teammate has been defeated. Furret got more power from the attack, and it was enough to do damage to Hariyama," Patrick lectured.

"Outstanding, I was a teacher and you just taught me," Jonathan said, "Patrick you are something."

"My dad is a great Pokemon trainer, and I may have gotten the skills from him," Patrick explained.

"Well done Patrick, well done," Jonathan replied.

The crowd was giving a huge standing ovation to Patrick and Jonathan for a nice battle. Then the spotlight came onto the two trainers as it was time for the token awarding ceremony.

"Patrick Schmidl, you have beaten me fair and square. Accept this Fighting Token, you deserve it," Jonathan announced.

Patrick grasped the Fighting Token from the fingertips of Jonathan's hand now possesing it in his fingertips. Patrick has recieved the Fighting Token and has gotten closer to the Pokemon Grand Prix.

Now it was Meagan's turn, and what she was praying for was a duplicate of the battle Patrick just had. Things were just getting started for the group in the Fighting Gym in Hong Kong.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Patrick Schmidl defeats Jonathan for the Fighting Token**


	420. Fighting Gym: Meagan VS Jonathan

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

After witnessing Patrick beating Jonathan for the Fighting Token, Meagan and Katie were getting pretty nervous about their battle. Meagan still can't forget the comment he made about her being soft.

"I can't let that comment get to me," Meagan said to herself.

"That's right sis, just keep your cool and you'll be fine. Give it all that you got," Katie told her sister.

Meagan got some good encouragement from her sister, and after Jonathan bounced back against Patrick beating two trainers in a row, the bodyguard came up to announce the next name.

"Meagan Puente, please report to the battlefield," the bodyguard announced.

Meagan made her way to the battlefield where she came face to face with her old teacher. Meagan was now ready to face Jonathan in a gym battle.

"Meagan, you've finally arrived," Jonathan said to her.

"Jonathan," Meagan replied.

"I hope you're not planning to be soft like I mentioned," Jonathan stated.

"I won't, I promise," Meagan said.

Meagan didn't look extremely competitive. She was probably going to hold it in until the battle finally started. Everything was set for the two to start their match.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the next challenger for the gym leader Jonathan is Meagan Puente," the announcer said.

The referee came out with the wheel, and as usual explained the rules. Meagan gave the wheel a big spin, and the wheel landed on a three. The results were Meagan and Jonathan's battle were going to be three Pokemon each.

"It will be three Pokemon for the challenger and the gym leader," the announcer replied to everyone.

Patrick just won against Jonathan, and now Meagan was hoping to have her chance to show her old teacher that she wasn't soft.

"Welcome to the Fighting Gym, in this corner we have the master, Jonathan, and on this side is the challenger Meagan Puente. If the challenger beats the gym leader, she will be awarded the Fighting Token. Each trainer will get to use three Pokemon, and the last one standing wins. Let the battle begin!" the referee anounced to everyone.

Meagan and Jonathan were ready to battle, and the two of them each got out their first Pokeball ready to send out their first Pokemon.

"Okay Ursaring, come on out," Meagan shouted sending out her Ursaring.

"Now Machamp, come on out," yelled out Jonathan who sent out his Machamp.

"Meagan's first Pokemon will be Ursaring while Jonathan's first Pokemon will be Machamp. This battle is about to get under way," the announcer said.

The Hibernator Pokemon Ursaring was ready to take on the Superpower Pokemon Machamp. Machamp had the big edge because it was a fighting type and Ursaring was a normal type.

"Okay Machamp, use Focus Energy," Jonathan shouted.

Machamp gathered power with Focus Energy, and Meagan was prepared to strike.

"Okay Ursaring, use Superpower," Meagan yelled out.

Ursaring was ready to come at Machamp with Superpower, and Machamp was on its guard as Ursaring was coming fourth.

"Machamp use Cross Chop," Jonathan commanded.

Ursaring couldn't maneuver its attack because the Superpower Pokemon bashed Ursaring with a Cross Chop attack. The Hibernator Pokemon was bashed down like it was almost nothing.

"That was a nasty Cross Chop that Machamp has just used. Can Ursaring bounce back from that blow," the announcer questions.

Ursaring was not looking pretty sharp, and Machamp has absolutely overpowered Ursaring so far. Meagan was hoping to get something to turn it around.

"Hurry Ursaring, use Hammer Arm," Meagan shouted.

"Machamp use Vital Throw," Jonathan commanded.

Ursaring was about to use Hammer Arm, but Machamp seized Ursaring's arm and tossed it all the way to the wall. Ursaring was down for the count.

"Ursaring is unable to battle, the winner is Machamp," the referee shouted.

"With the might of one Vital Throw attack, Ursaring is out of the battle. Now Meagan is down to just two Pokemon," the announcer said.

Meagan grieved in anger as she took out her second Pokemon. Machamp just owned her Ursaring, but what Meagan needed was for Machamp to not have a bit of a type advantage.

"Okay Luxray, you're up," Meagan yelled out sending out her Luxray.

"Meagan's second Pokemon will be Luxray, can her Luxray be able to stop the wrath of Machamp," the announcer questions.

Meagan's second Pokemon was her Luxray, and after all the terror Ursaring went through against Machamp, she was hoping Luxray's luck would be better.

"Luxray, use Charge," Meagan commanded.

Luxray began to use Charge to gather electricity. Machamp just stood around waiting patiently for the Gleam Eyes Pokemon to make a move.

"Now use Shock Wave," Meagan ordered.

Luxray sent in a Shock Wave that was aimed for the Superpower Pokemon. Machamp was able to get out of the way with the help of its extra arms, and begin to come down at Luxray with an attack.

"What," Meagan said in shock.

"Use Karate Chop," Jonathan retorted.

Machamp blindsided Luxray with a Karate Chop attack which was powerful enough to knock out the Gleam Eyes Pokemon. Jonathan was not happy with what he was seeing from his old pupil.

"Luxray is unable to battle, the winner is Machamp," the referee shouted.

"Machamp has just made quick work of Luxray, and just like that Meagan is down to just one Pokemon. Will she be able to recover from what she is dealing with," the announcer questions.

Meagan couldn't believe that she was down to just two Pokemon in a quick amount of time. Meagan called back Luxray, and then she took out her final Pokemon.

"What's going on with you Meagan, I was expecting more from you," Jonathan said.

"Okay its up to you, come on out Charmeleon," Meagan cried out sending out her Charmeleon.

"Meagan's final Pokemon is going to be Charmeleon. Can Charmeleon help overcome the hole that Jonathan and his Machamp has put Meagan into," the announcer questions.

It was up to the Flame Pokemon Charmeleon to beat Machamp and Jonathan's other two Pokemon, or else it was all over for Meagan.

"Charmeleon use Fire Spin," Meagan shouted.

"Dodge and use Submission," Jonathan retorted.

Charmeleon used its Fire Spin, but Machamp got out of the way and grabbed Charmeleon with a Submission attack. Machamp brought itself and Charmeleon to to ground by slamming it. Charmeleon got up, but it wasn't feeling strong.

"Hurry Charmeleon, use Fire Blast," Meagan commanded to her Charmeleon.

Charmeleon used whatever energy it had left for a Fire Blast attack. Charmeleon shot out a fire star right at Machamp, but the Superpower Pokemon was able to endure it like it was nothing.

"It didn't work," said Meagan.

"Lets end this right now, Machamp, Dynamicpunch," Jonathan yelled out to his Machamp.

Machamp was ready as it saw a worn out Charmeleon. Machamp charged over to the Flame Pokemon and delivered a fierce Dynamicpunch attack that would easily take out Charmeleon. The battle was over, and Meagan failed.

"Charmeleon is unable to battle, the winner is Machamp! The winner of this offical Pokemon gym battle is the leader Jonathan," the referee announced.

"Jonathan triumphs again, he has beaten Meagan for another victory here in the FIghting Gym," the announcer said.

"I guess I was right the whole time, you're too soft Meagan," Jonathan grinned to Meagan.

"How could I have lost, why didn't I do anything against Machamp," Meagan said to herself after her defeat.

Meagan called back her Charmeleon and just gracefully walked out of the battle arena after her defeat. Katie saw the whole thing on TV, and she couldn't believe that her sister had just lost.

"My sister lost, how can Meagan lose to him," Katie asks herself.

It was bad enough her sister lost to Jonathan, but now she was going to have to face him pretty soon. Katie just stayed around and waited for her turn to come.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Meagan Puente loses to Jonathan**


	421. Fighting Gym: Katie VS Jonathan

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Meagan lost to her old teacher from the Pokemon Accademy, and now her sister was going to have to face him soon. Patrick was able to claim his victory against Jonathan, but now Katie had to wait for what was in store for her.

Katie sat in the waiting room watching four more trainers get defeated by a man with some pretty strong Pokemon. The bodyguard then came to announce the next trainer to come up to the battlefield.

"Katie Puente, please report to the battlefield," the bodyguard announced.

Katie heard her name as she ran up and slid her way onto the arena. There she saw Jonathan who was ready for some competition.

"You beat my sister," Katie yelled out.

"Yeah, Meagan was too soft. I don't know what I can expect from her little sister, maybe the same thing," Jonathan shouted.

"I will beat you Jonathan," Katie shouted.

Katie and Jonathan already set the tone for their battle. The crowd was going crazy as it was time for Katie and Jonathan to square off.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the next challenger for the gym leader Jonathan is Katie Puente," the announcer said.

The referee came out with the wheel, and as usual explained the rules. Katie would spin the wheel, and the wheel landed on two. Katie and Jonathan were going to face off with two Pokemon.

"It will be two Pokemon for the challenger and the gym leader," the announcer replied to everyone.

After seeing her sister lose, Katie was going to do everything in her power to make sure she emerged victorious for her sister.

"Welcome to the Fighting Gym, in this corner we have the master, Jonathan, and on this side is the challenger Katie Puente. If the challenger beats the gym leader, she will be awarded the Fighting Token. Each trainer will get to use two Pokemon, and the last one standing wins. Let the battle begin!" the referee anounced to everyone.

The stage was set, the crowd was on their feet, and Katie and Jonathan were ready to face off one on one.

"It's Altaria time," Katie shouted sending out her Altaria.

"Now Machamp, attack," Jonathan yelled out sending out his Machamp.

Katie's Altaria was going up against the same Machamp that defeated Meagan's Pokemon. Altaria had an advantage since it was a flying type and Machamp was a fighting type. It was just was Katie needed.

"Altaria, use Mist," Katie shouted.

The Humming Pokemon shrouded itself in Mist to make sure that the Superpower Pokemon can't see it.

"Machamp use your arms to swat away the mist," Jonathan told Machamp.

Machamp used its four arms to clear away the mist, and Altaria was stunned to see Machamp as it struck the Humming Pokemon in the chest with one of its arms.

"Altaria are you alright," Katie asked her Altaria.

Altaria was okay, but Machamp seemed to be much tougher than expected. Patrick was able to beat it, but not Meagan. Katie need to take serious action.

"Okay Altaria, use Aerial Ace," Katie shouted.

Altaria was coming at Machamp with Aerial Ace, and when Altaria struck Machamp, it didn't feel any damage at all. Katie couldn't believe what she just witnessed.

"It didn't work," Katie said.

"Now Machamp, attack with Seismic Toss," yelled out Jonathan.

The Superpower Pokemon got a hold of Altaria, and jumped up and tossed Altaria to the ground with Seismic Toss. The attack was powerful enough to defeat Altaria, and Katie was in trouble.

"Altaria is unable to battle, the winner is Machamp," the referee shouted.

"Machamp makes quick work of Altaria as the gym leader strikes first, and the challenger Katie is down to her last Pokemon just like that," the announcer explained.

Katie's Altaria was knocked out, and Katie was now starting to have a bad feeling that this was going to be Meagan's battle all over again.

"Altaria return," Katie yelled out calling back her Altaria, "you did your best, now just rest."

Katie was down to only one Pokemon, and she was starting to worry a little bit. Katie did what she could to keep her cool as she took out her final Pokemon.

"Okay Jonathan, its Pikachu time," Katie yelled out sending out her Pikachu.

"Katie second and last Pokemon will be Pikachu, will Pikachu be able to defeat Jonathan and his Machamp," the announcer questions.

The Mouse Pokemon Pikachu was up against the Superpower Pokemon Machamp. The size of Machamp didn't indicate that Pikachu was going to win, and Pikachu felt a bit worried.

"Okay Pikachu, lets go! Use Electro Ball," Katie commanded to her Pikachu.

The Mouse Pokemon sent out an Electro Ball attack right at Machamp, but it deflected it right back at Pikachu as it was paralyzed.

"It didn't work," Katie screamed.

"Excellent, now shut that Pikachu down with Dynamicpunch," Jonathan screamed.

Machamp was now ready to use its most powerful attack, it was going to use Dynamicpunch. Machamp sent out a powerful punch, and Pikachu couldn't get out of the way and Pikachu was knocked to the wall.

"Pikachu," Katie screamed.

Pikachu looked to be knocked out cold as Katie saw her Pikachu. Now Jonathan looked to be the winner.

"Just like your sister, your softer," Jonathan said.

"It doesn't look like Pikachu is going to get up, this match may be over," the announcer said.

"Pikachu, don't give in! Find the energy to get up, you can do it Pikachu! You can win," Katie screamed.

Pikachu wasn't moving at all, and the Mouse Pokemon heard was Katie was saying.

"It's over, Pikachu isn't getting up," Jonathan told Katie.

"Pikachu is unable to battle, the winner is Ma.." the referee was interupted as Pikachu started to move.

"Pikachu," Katie said.

Pikachu was back up on its feet, and Jonathan, Machamp, and the crowd couldn't believe it. Pikachu still looked like it could battle.

"I don't believe it, Pikachu actually got back up! This match is still underway," the announcer shouted.

"How could this be, Machamp use Dynamicpunch," Jonathan ordered his Machamp.

"Pikachu use Agility," Katie retorted.

Machamp was prepared to use another Dynamicpunch, but Pikachu got out of the way with Agility, and then it went behind Machamp.

"Now use Electro Ball once again," Katie yelled out.

Pikachu sent out another Electro Ball attack, and this time the attack worked as Machamp was feeling extreme parlaysis. Katie just turned the whole thing around, and was ready to finish off Machamp.

"Pikachu use Iron Tail," Katie commanded.

Pikachu used Iron Tail on Machamp, and the Superpower Pokemon was hit and fell to the ground. Machamp was out cold, and it wasn't getting up at all.

"Machamp is unable to battle, the winner is Pikachu," the referee shouted.

"I don't believe it, Pikachu gets back up and defeats Machamp! Jonathan is now down to his last Pokemon after Machamp's defeat," the announcer said.

Jonathan couldn't believe his own eyes. His Machamp was defeated, and he was now down to his last Pokemon. Katie was aiming for a comeback bid with just her Pikachu as Jonathan was ready to send out his last Pokemon.

"I did not see that coming, bravo Katie," Jonathan commented.

"Thanks Jonathan, but I will find a way to beat you," Katie stated.

"You may have beaten Machamp, but I still got one more Pokemon. Say hello to Lucario," Jonathan yelled out sending out a Lucario.

"Jonathan's second Pokemon will be his Lucario. Can Katie complete a remarkable comeback, or is Pikachu just low on energy from its battle with Machamp," the announcer questions.

Katie was looking at Jonathan's Lucario, but it didn't look like anything to the Lucario Patrick's brother Max has. Jonathan's Lucario looked pretty fierce, and Pikachu wasn't afraid of it after dealing with Machamp.

"Lucario I see, my friend Patrick has a brother who owns a Lucario," Katie stated.

"You mean Max Schmidl," Jonathan asked.

"How did you know," Katie questioned.

"His Lucario actually defeated my Lucario in his gym battle against me," Jonathan explained, "and he beat me as well. Patrick and his brother sure are something."

After Katie got the 411 that Patrick's brother Max defeated Jonathan for a Fighting Token, Katie was ready to get down to business.

"Now Pikachu, use Agility once again," Katie commanded to her Pikachu.

"Lucario use Quick Attack," Jonathan shouted.

Pikachu used Agility to raise its speed while running around, and Lucario was coming at Pikachu with Quick Attack.

"Now use Double Team," Katie retorted.

Pikachu created copies of itself with Double Team which got Lucario off guard. The Aura didn't know which Pikachu to hit.

"Lucario use Aura Sphere to find the real Pikachu," Jonathan commanded to his Lucario.

Lucario created a sphere of energy which was Aura Sphere, and blasted it towards where the real Pikachu was. Katie noticed what Lucario was doing, and was ready to get Pikachu to act.

"Pikachu use Thunder," Katie retorted.

The Mouse Pokemon unleashed a powerful Thunder attack right at Lucario's Aura Sphere. The two attacks met, and created an explosion where Lucario couldn't see where Pikachu was.

"Now's my chance, Pikachu use Quick Attack," Katie shouted.

Pikachu was now ready to use Quick Attack. Pikachu saw the Aura Pokemon trying to find Pikachu, and that was Pikachu's golden opportunity. Pikachu was charging at Lucario with Quick Attack, but then something started to happen.

"What the, Pikachu," Katie questioned.

"What's going on with your Pikachu," Jonathan asked nervously.

"I don't know," Katie replied.

Pikachu started to have electricity come around its whole body, and when Pikachu came to strike Lucario, the Aura Pokemon was not only tackled but paralyzed as well. Katie couldn't believe her eyes what she just saw.

"What was that," Katie asked herself as Lucario fainted from the paralysis.

"Lucario is unable to battle, the winner is Pikachu! The winner of this offical Pokemon gym battle is Katie Puente of Homewood," the referee announced.

"I don't believe it! KATIE PUENTE HAS COME BACK FROM THE DEAD, and her Pikachu defeats Lucario with Volt Tackle," the announcer shouted in excitement.

Katie just heard from the announcer that Pikachu used Volt Tackle. Katie was amazed to see that her Pikachu has learned Volt Tackle. Most importantly, Katie has beaten Jonathan.

"Pikachu, was that Volt Tackle," Katie asked.

Pikachu just looked confused wondering what Katie was talking about. Pikachu did know that it used Volt Tackle however to defeat Lucario.

"Katie I got to say, that was amazing what you just did," Jonathan said.

"What are you talking about," Katie asked, "how Pikachu used Volt Tackle?"

"No, everyone here thought you were finished when my Machamp Dynamicpunch looked to have knocked out your Pikachu. Then you showed strong spirits inside yourself to get Pikachu back into the game and win," Jonathan explained, "Katie you are great Pokemon trainer."

"Really, thank you Jonathan," Katie commented.

The crowd was impressed as Katie put up an excellent fight against Meagan's old teacher, and now it was time for the token awarding ceremony. The spotlight came on the two trainers as Jonathan was prepared to hand Katie her Fighting Token.

"Katie Puente, you and your Pokemon have fought very well. Please accept this Fighting Token as proof that you have defeated me," Jonathan announced giving Katie the Fighting Token.

Katie held the token up in her hand, and jumped in joy that she has claimed the Fighting Token. The crowd gave her a round of appluse.

Katie walked out of the Fighting Gym to see Patrick and her older sister Meagan. The two were pretty proud of her for her victory.

"You were great Katie, I'm so proud of you," Meagan said hugging her sister.

"Thanks, and we'll enjoy it here in Hong Kong until you win your token sis," Katie told her sister.

"I guess I was caught off guard a little with the me being too soft. Next time I will win though, and nothing will stand in my way. First I'm going to train hard for my rematch," Meagan said with a lot of confidence.

"That's what we want from you Meagan," Patrick replied.

"Yeah, I think was Jonathan meant was that I have to take things much more seriously, but not too much, just enough to win," Meagan explained.

Meagan was prepared to get training done with her Pokemon to help her get past Jonathan. She now knew that she shouldn't be thinking about the things that get said, and take her gym battles seriously.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Katie Puetne defeats Jonathan for the Fighting Token**

**Katie Puente: Pikachu learns Volt Tackle**


	422. Fighting Gym: Meagan And The New Guy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

A couple of days have gone by since Meagan lost to Jonathan in the Fighting Gym. The group stayed around in Hong Kong so that Meagan can try to rebound against her former teacher in the rematch.

Meagan was taking her training a bit seriously as Patrick and Katie helped spar with her.

"Come on Octillery, use Water Pulse," Patrick shouted.

"Vigoroth use Crush Claw," Katie yelled out.

Meagan had her Charmeleon out, and Charmeleon was able to block off Crush Claw and then get out of the way of Octillery's Water Pulse.

"Charmeleon use Fire Spin," Meagan yelled out.

Charmeleon shot out a Fire Spin attack right at Octillery and Vigoroth, and both Pokemon got hit by the attack. Things weer going well for Meagan even though the Pokemon took no damage.

"So far you're doing good," Patrick told Meagan.

"Thanks," Meagan replied.

Preparing for her rematch against Jonathan, the group got an unexpected visitor who arrived in Hong Kong. Patrick took a look at the person who showed up, it was his older brother John once again.

"So what's everyone doing here," John said shouting out to everyone.

"Hey John, were helping Meagan train for her battle in the Fighting Gym," Patrick answered.

"Yeah, I lost last time and Patrick and Katie both won. I'm going to make sure that I win this time," Meagan explained.

"Oh dear, Meagan...lost," John said in a girly voice.

"Oh John," Meagan said.

Meagan was just getting the same amusement from when she sees John on other occasions.

"Well its nice to say that I'm here to get a Fighting Token as well," said John, "but first I need to get myself ready."

"Why don't you and Meagan battle," Patrick suggested.

"I thought Meagan was going to get some training done on her own," Katie reminded Patrick.

"That's right, Meagan is going to get some training done on her own now," Patrick said.

"It's okay, I want to train on my own as well. When she comes back, then the two of us can have a battle," John suggested.

"Good idea, I'm going to get going," Meagan said, "I'm just going to the other side of town."

"Alright, see ya," Katie said.

Meagan was on her way to the other side of Hong Kong where she was going to get some training done. At the meantime, Patrick, Katie, and John all decided to go out for lunch together while Meagan was training, and they agreed to meet back where they were.

Meagan was on the other side of town where her Charmeleon, Granbull, Luxray, Frolass, Ursaring, and Azumarill were all training together. Her Pokemon's attack were getting better and stronger as they continue to train.

"Nice work everyone," Meagan told everyone, "now I just want to see your attacks one more time."

Charmeleon, Granbull, Luxray, Froslass, Ursaring, and Azumarill all lined up ready to present Meagan with what they have learned.

"Charmeleon, show me your Flame Burst," Meagan yelled out.

Charmeleon unleashed a Flame Burst attack right at a rock, and Meagan was impressed with Charmeleon's attack.

"Okay Granbull, use Focus Punch," Meagan commanded.

Meagan tossed a piece of metal at Granbull, and it punched right through it with Focus Punch.

"Excellent, now Luxray use Thunderbolt," Meagan shouted.

Luxray showed off its Thunderbolt once again on another rock, and the rock was blasted to bits thanks to the power of Thunderbolt.

"Good job, now Froslass use Blizzard," Meagan ordered.

Froslass froze Meagan with a Blizzard attack. No idea why it did that, but Meagan was smiling at Froslass knowing that its ice powers are stronger than ever.

"Ursaring use Metal Claw," Meagan commanded.

Ursaring broke Meagan out of the ice with Metal Claw, but made sure to not hurt her as well. Meagan got out without any pain, but she was shivering.

"Now Azumarill, Water Gun," Meagan said to Azumarill while shivering.

Azumarill used Water Gun in the air, and it was a perfectly excecuted Water Gun attack. Then someone with black hair, a beard, with a bit of a belly witnessed Azumarill's attack wondering what it was.

"Hmmm, I wonder," the man asked himself.

He was wearing a black suit with a red tie, and he made his way to where Water Gun was used. Meagan heard someone coming by, and saw the man.

"Excuse me, I must say that Water Gun from your Azumarill was pretty good," the man said.

"Thanks, I'm training with all of my Pokemon to prepare for my rematch at the Fighting Gym," Meagan explained to the man.

"Why that is so good to hear from you, now could you tell me what your name is," the man asked.

"It's Meagan, Meagan Puente," Meagan answered introducing herself.

The man for some reason was baffled after he heard the name Meagan Puente. It almost sounds like he heard that name before for some reason.

"Pleased to meet you Meagan, my name is Christopher. I run a business here in Hong Kong," Christopher said introducing himself.

"Really, what kind of business," Meagan asked.

"A Pokemon care agency. Any Pokemon that we see left alone will be taken and given a nice home," Christopher explained.

"That sounds wonderful," Meagan happily said to the man.

Meagan was so impressed to hear that Christopher was in charge of taking care of Pokemon that are left alone. Then he shifted his attention to Meagan and her training.

"So Meagan, will you show me some of your skills," Christopher asked.

"Sure, I'm going to challenge my friend's brother to a Pokemon battle so you can get a closer look during my battle," Meagan explained.

"Okay, why don't you take me to him," said Christopher.

"No problem," Meagan said dearly.

Meagan went back to where she, Patrick, Katie, and John were hanging out at. She noticed that the rest of the group wasn't there, and then she sees them coming back.

"Hey Meagan," Patrick replied.

"Where have you all been," Meagan asked.

"Sorry, we went out to eat lunch," John replied.

"You went out to lunch without me," Meagan said as she was about to start fake crying.

John started to show his angry face at Meagan, and she stopped right away. Then the group all noticed the man that was next to Meagan, wondering who he was and why he was with her.

"Meagan, who is that guy," Patrick asked.

"Oh, this is Christopher. He works at a Pokemon care agency where he picks up abadoned Pokemon and give them homes," Meagan explained introducing the group to Christopher, "Christopher, I like to introduce you to my sister Katie, my friend Patrick, and his brother John."

The group awkwardly greeted Christopher, and they wondered to themselves why he was with her. Christopher started to feel strange on the inside after seeing the rest of the group as well, but he acted normal.

"So why is this guy here," Katie asked.

"He wants to see me and John battle," Meagan replied.

"Sure, I'm up for a battle. Does three Pokemon sound good," John asked.

"Not a problem," Meagan responded.

"Great, I can see both of your Pokemon battle from up close," said Christopher, "Meagan, I know you can win."

"Thank you," said Meagan having a meaningful look.

Now Meagan and John were going to have a battle, and Christopher was really pleased that he was going to see Meagan in a battle.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**John Schmidl runs into the group**

**Meagan meets Christopher**


	423. Fighting Gym: Meagan VS John

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Patrick and Christopher sat on the sides to watch the battle as Katie took the honors of being the referee. Meagan and John were both ready to take action in their own hands.

"So Patrick, is there anything you like to tell me about Meagan," Christopher asked.

"Not right now, I want to watch this," Patrick responded.

"Okay, so what is your last name by the way," Christopher asked.

"My name is Patrick Schmidl," Patrick answered, "now let me watch."

Christopher felt like he heard that name before, and he started to look at him like he was going to study him. He was pretty impressed with the boy Meagan was with as the Pokemon battle was ready.

"This Pokemon battle between Meagan Puente and John Schmidl will now begin! Each trainer is allowed to use three Pokemon, and the last one standing is the winner! Let the battle begin," Katie announced.

John and Meagan each got out a Pokeball as the two were ready to take action against each other. Christopher wanted to see Meagan win while she was also trying to prepare for her rematch at the Fighting Gym.

"Go Ursaring," Meagan shouted sending out her Ursaring.

"Come on out Primeape," John yelled out bringing out his Primeape.

Meagan's first Pokemon was the Hibernator Pokemon Ursaring while John's first Pokemon was the Pig Monkey Pokemon Primeape. The two were ready to battle each other.

"Primeape use Focus Energy," John yelled out.

Primeape gained power with Focus Energy, and Meagan was ready to have her Ursaring attack.

"Okay Ursaring, use Superpower," Meagan shouted to her Ursaring.

Ursaring was prepared to attack Primeape with Superpower.

"Primeape use Low Kick," John retorted.

The Pig Monkey Pokemon stunned Ursaring by interupting its process of using Superpower by delivering a Low Kick. Ursaring fell over, but then it got back up without breaking a sweat.

"Huh," John muttered.

"Now Ursaring, use Hammer Arm," Meagan shouted.

"Primeape use Karate Chop," John yelled out.

Ursaring and Primeape were both coming at each other with their attacks. Ursaring and Primeape both dueled it out, and in the end it was Ursaring who prevailed against Primeape. The Pig Monkey Pokemon was history after Ursaring's Hammer Arm did the job.

"Primeape is unable to battle, the winner is Ursaring," Katie shouted.

Christopher was impressed with Meagan, and so was Patrick. John's Primeape was defeated, and then he got out his Pokeball to call back Primeape.

"Primeape return," John called out calling back his Primeape, "good job Primeape, take a nice rest."

"I got to say, Meagan's Ursaring is pretty amazing," Christopher said.

"I know it is, all of our Pokemon are good," Patrick replied.

"How do you make your Pokemon so strong," Christopher asked.

"Easy, nice hard work, and lots of love," Patrick answered.

Christopher enbraced the words of wisdom that Patrick gave him. John was ready to send out his second Pokemon, but he didn't want to be fooled again like how her Ursaring got his Primeape.

"Okay, for my second Pokemon, I choose Lairon," John shouted bringing out his Lairon.

Now facing Meagan's Ursaring was the Iron Armor Pokemon Lairon. Meagan already had a one Pokemon advantage, and she was feeling good so far.

"Lairon, lets see how good Lairon is," Meagan said to John.

"You'll see, have Ursaring use an attack," John dared to Meagan.

"Okay, Ursaring use Hammer Arm once again," Meagan shouted.

"Lairon use Iron Defense to minimize the damage," John retorted.

Lairon took Ursaring's Hammer Arm attack, but the Iron Armor used Iron Defense to raise its defense. Lairon did feel a little bit of damage from Ursaring's attack.

"Excellent, now use Metal Burst," John yelled out.

Lairon blasted some energy as it charged right at Ursaring with Metal Burst. The Hibernator Pokemon took more damage from Metal Burst than Lairon did when Ursaring used Hammer Arm. Ursaring was knocked out.

"Ursaring is unable to battle, the winner is Lairon," Katie shouted.

"What happened," Christopher asked.

"Ursaring's Hammer Arm did damage to Lairon, so when Lairon used Metal Burst, it does 50 percent more damage to the opposing Pokemon," Patrick lectured, "Since Hammer Arm was a fighting attack and Lairon was both rock and steel, it used Iron Defense to minimize the damage."

"Interesting fact Patrick, very interesting," Christopher complemented.

"Ursaring return," Meagan yelled out calling back her Ursaring, "you did a terrific job Ursaring, now take a nice long rest."

Meagan was now down to just two Pokemon, and so was John. Meagan took out her second Pokemon to counter John's Lairon.

"Alright now, go Azumarill," Meagan shouted sending out her Azumarill.

Now it was the Aqua Rabbit Pokemon Azumarill ready to take on the Iron Armor Pokemon Lairon. Though Azumarill had an advantage, she had to be aware of Lairon's Metal Burst.

"Azumarill use Water Gun," Meagan commanded.

Azumarill unleashed its Water Gun attack from its mouth, and washed Lairon around with the attack. John was prepared to have Lairon deliver a counter attack on the Aqua Rabbit Pokemon.

"Lairon, use Metal Burst once again," John yelled out.

The Iron Armor Pokemon was charging over at Azumarill prepared to use Metal Burst once again. Meagan was prepared to have Azumarill respond to that attack.

"Now Azumarill, dodge and use Aqua Tail," Meagan ordered her Azumarill.

Azumarill jumps out of the way and attacks Lairon with Aqua Tail.

"Lairon no," John called out as Lairon was knocked unconscious.

"Lairon is unable to battle, the winner is Azumarill," Katie shouted.

Azumarill prevailed against Lairon, and Christopher was still amazed with what he was seeing from Meagan.

"Meagan used her head pretty well, thinking of Metal Burst and preparing for a strategy to evade the attack. That's what she got Azumarill to do, attack long range with Water Gun, and then have Lairon come in close with Metal Burst and dodge the attack to strike with a close range attack," Patrick said explaining everything he just saw to Christopher.

"What a unique way to take care of Metal Burst, nicely done Meagan," Christopher said to himself.

Now John was down to his last Pokemon. John was not going to go easy on Meagan as he got out his final Pokemon which was ready to deal with Meagan.

"So Meagan, are you ready to witness my third Pokemon," John questions.

"You bet I am," Meagan responded.

"Great, because now I'm going to send out my Blaziken! Go Blaziken," John shouted bringing out his Blaziken.

Patrick took out his Pokemon Scanner to get an in depth description on Blaziken. The last time the group has seen his starter Pokemon, it was still a Combusken. Now it was the Blaze Pokemon Blaziken, and it was ready for action against Meagan's Azumarill.

"Okay Azumarill, use Rollout," Meagan commanded.

Azumarill started to get crazy and roll around. Rollout was used, but Meagan wasn't aware of the fact that Blaziken can jump really high.

"Blaziken, jump into the air," John told his Blaziken.

The Blaze Pokemon jumped into the air to avoid Azumarill's Rollout attack, and then the Aqua Rabbit Pokemon stopped the attack because it lost track of Blaziken.

"Now Blaziken, use Blaze Kick," John yelled out to his Blaziken.

The Blaze Pokemon came down on Azumarill with Blaze Kick, and though it has little effect on water Pokemon, Azumarill was caught off guard as the attack did more damage than usual. Azumarill was defeated.

"Azumarill is unable to battle, the winner is Blaziken," Katie shouted.

Meagan's Azumarill was defeated, and now Meagan was down to just one Pokemon. Christopher was looking pretty impressed with Meagan so far, and it really sparked Meagan up a little bit.

"Azumarill return," Meagan called out calling back her Azumarill, "nicely done Azumarill, you can take a nice long rest."

"So, are you ready to send out your last Pokemon," John questions.

"You bet I am, I choose Charmeleon," Meagan yelled out sending out her Charmeleon.

Now for Meagan's final Pokemon, it was the Flame Pokemon Charmeleon ready to go head to head against the Blaze Pokemon Blaziken.

"So its going to be fire against fire," John said.

"You bet it is," Meagan replied.

"Okay Blaziken, use Fire Spin," John yelled out.

"Charmeleon, attack with Fire Spin," Meagan copied.

The two Pokemon unleashed their Fire Spin attacks right each other, and so far neither of them was doing the trick.

"Now Blaziken use Quick Attack," John retorted.

Blaziken blindsided Charmeleon with Quick Attack, and sent the Flame Pokemon flying back. Blaziken got total control now.

"Charmeleon," Meagan cried out.

"No, Meagan can't get beaten," Christopher shouted.

"I'm sure she's going to think of something," Patrick said to Christopher.

"Now use Sky Uppercut," John commanded.

Charmeleon was lying on the ground, and the Blaze Pokemon came up to Charmeleon using Sky Uppercut. Charmeleon was sent up into the air, and Meagan could just watch.

"Now jump up and use Fire Punch," John yelled out.

Charmeleon looked to be ready for a knockout blow. Meagan did what she could to help Charmeleon out while it was airborne.

"Charmeleon, you have to find the strength within to beat Blaziken," Meagan yelled out to her Charmeleon.

Charmeleon heard what its master said, and then got back into form and surprised Meagan by starting to glow. Blaziken was coming up to Blaziken ready to use Fire Punch, not being effected by the glow.

"What's going on," Christopher asked.

"Charmeleon's evolving," Patrick answered.

Charmeleon completely changed form and became Charizard. Charizard stopped Fire Punch with its own hand after completing the evolution. Meagan couldn't believe that she was seeing a Charizard in the air.

"Cool, a Charizard," Meagan said to herself witnessing Charizard.

Meagan wanted to admire her Charizard, but first she had to finish off Blaziken. Then Charizard all of a sudden started to use Air Slash on Blaziken sending it down to the ground.

"Whoa, was that Air Slash," Meagan asked herself.

The Blaze Pokemon came falling down to the ground, and it was knocked out by the impact of the fall. Meagan just beat Patrick's older brother John.

"Blaziken is unable to battle, the winner is Charizard! The winner of this Pokemon battle is Meagan Puente," Katie announced.

John was pretty surprised that he lost to Meagan, and it was mostly thanks to the evolution of her Charmeleon. Patrick and Christopher approached Meagan after her win over John.

"Meagan, that was great to see Charmeleon evolve," Patrick said.

"Yeah Meagan, good job with your battle. You got some pretty strong Pokemon," said Christopher.

"Thanks, but I got to learn more about this here Charizard," Meagan said looking up Charizard on her Pokemon Scanner.

"Good job Blaziken, take a nice rest," John said.

Patrick's brother went up to Meagan to try and thank her for a good battle.

"Nice job Meagan, your Pokemon are starting to get better," John complemented.

"Thanks, and your Pokemon are doing great as well," Meagan replied.

"This should get us ready for the Fighting Gym," John stated, "but first why don't we have our Pokemon rest up their strength."

"Sounds like a plan," Meagan said.

Patrick, Meagan, Katie, and John all made their way back to the Pokemon Center while Christopher just stood there watching Meagan. One thing that caught his eye was Patrick.

"Patrick Schmidl, I wonder," Christopher said to himself

He just started to follow the group to the Pokemon Center, and coming up was Meagan's rematch against Jonathan along with John's battle against Jonathan.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Meagan Puente defeats John Schmidl in a Pokemon battle**

**Meagan Puente: Charmeleon evolves into Charizard**

** Charizard learns Air Slash**


	424. Fighting Gym: John VS Jonathan

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

The group left the Pokemon Center with John and Meagan making their ways to the Fighting Gym. Christopher went along with Patrick and Katie to the Fighting Gym to watch from the crowd.

"Now you two better win," Patrick said to John and Meagan.

"I will not be soft on Jonathan this time," Meagan exclaimed.

"I will win my Fighting Token," John announced.

So Meagan and John both registered themselves to enter the Fighting Gym while Patrick, Katie, and Christopher took another route to watch from the stands.

Patrick, Katie, and Christopher took their respective seats next to each other to root for Meagan and John when they square off against Jonathan.

"Meagan is sure one tough cookie," Christopher said.

"You know you have made a lot of positive comments about my sister, what got you so interested in her," Katie asked.

"Well, its kind of a long story," Christopher replied.

The group was waiting for Meagan and John to enter the battle arena to face Jonathan. Meagan had to go through that grueling long Fighting Gym Trials again while John went through a first time. John made it first, and Meagan was second. John's name was called up, and he charged towards the battlefield.

"And who might you be," Jonathan questioned.

"John Schmidl, and I came for a Fighting Token," John answered.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the next challenger for the gym leader Jonathan is John Schmidl," the announcer said.

The referee came out with the wheel, and as usual explained the rules. John would spin the wheel, and the wheel landed on two. John and Jonathan were going to face off with two Pokemon.

"It will be two Pokemon for the challenger and the gym leader," the announcer replied to everyone.

John was ready to go head to head with Jonathan.

"Welcome to the Fighting Gym, in this corner we have the master, Jonathan, and on this side is the challenger John Schmidl. If the challenger beats the gym leader, he will be awarded the Fighting Token. Each trainer will get to use two Pokemon, and the last one standing wins. Let the battle begin!" the referee anounced to everyone.

Jonathan gave John a fierce look in the eye as he and John were ready to engage in a Pokemon battle.

"Come on out Lucario," Jonathan yelled out sending out his Lucario.

"Primeape, I choose you," John shouted bringing out his Primeape.

"The challenger's first Pokemon will be Primeape while the gym leader will be using Lucario. A showdown between two fighting Pokemon to start things off, looks pretty eye catching," said the announcer.

The Pig Monkey Pokemon Primeape was going up against the Aura Pokemon Lucario. The battle was under way.

"Lucario use Calm Mind," Jonathan yelled out.

"Primeape use Focus Energy," John shouted.

Lucario used Calm Mind to clear its mind while Primeape pumped itself with energy using Focus Energy.

"Okay Lucario, use Aura Sphere," Jonathan shouted.

Lucario created an Aura Sphere that was targeted for Primeape. When the sphere came right at Primeape, the Pig Monkey Pokemon swatted it away like it was nothing.

"Good job Primeape, now use Thrash," John yelled out to his Primeape.

Primeape started to charge up towards Lucario with Thrash, and the Aura Pokemon wasn't able to get out of the way. John didn't realize that Lucario was also a steel type Pokemon, but Primeape overcame that barrier anyway. Lucario was done for after just one attack.

"Lucario is unable to battle, the winner is Primeape," the referee shouted.

"In just one attack, Primeape has defeated Lucario. Now the leader is down to just one Pokemon, and the question is what will that Pokemon be," the announcer asks himself.

Jonathan called back his Lucario, and then he got out his second and last Pokemon. John already was in the drivers seat, but he wasn't declaring victory just yet.

"Hariyama, come out and attack," Jonathan shouted bringing out his Hairyama.

"Jonathan's final Pokemon is going to be his Hariyama. Will Jonathan find a way to get back in this battle, or is John going to emerge the winner," the announcer questions.

Primeape was still under its trance for Thrash while the Arm Thrust Pokemon was prepared to take action against the Pig Monkey Pokemon.

"Primeape, continue using Thrash," John commanded.

Primeape charged at Hairyama with Thrash, and then Hairyama stood in a sumo wrestler stance prepared to take anything.

"Now Hariyama use Force Palm," Jonathan shouted.

Hariyama stopped Primeape in its track, and then bashed Primeape back to the wall with Force Palm. The attack turned out to be strong enough to take down Primeape instantly.

"Primeape is unable to battle, the winner is Hariyama," the referee shouted.

"John's Primeape has been defeated. Just when he thought things were getting better, John is now down to his last Pokemon," the announcer said.

John wasn't baffled at all as he took out his final Pokemon. He was ready to go face to face against Jonathan no matter what.

"Okay Blaziken, I choose you," John shouted sending out his Blaziken.

"The challenger John will be using a Blaziken as his final Pokemon. Is Blaziken going to prevail against Hariyama, or will Hairyama find a way to win," the announcer questions.

John's second and last Pokemon was the Blaze Pokemon Blaziken. Blaziken's number one target was Hariyama.

"Now Hariyama, continue to attack with Smellingsalt," Jonathan yells out.

Hairyama was ready to use Smellingsalt on Blaziken, but the Blaze Pokemon jumped out of the way. Hairyama was just too slow as Blaziken was ready to attack.

"Good job Blaziken, now use Blaze Kick," John ordered his Blaziken.

Blaziken prepared to come striking down with a Blaze Kick attack right at Hariyama's face. The impact was powerful enough to knock back Hairyama as it was covering its face.

"No Hariyama," Jonathan cried out.

"Now use Fire Punch," John commanded.

Blaziken attacked Hariyama with Fire Punch, and more damage was able to cause Hairyama to faint. Blaziken has won the battle for John.

"Hariyama is unable to battle, the winner is Blaziken! The winner of this offical Pokemon gym battle is John Schmidl of Homewood," the referee announced.

"John Schmidl has done it, he has beaten Jonathan! He just made it look easy as he will recieve the Fighting Token," the announcer exclaimed.

"Nice job Blaziken," John said to his Blaziken.

"Impressive," Jonathan commented.

Patrick, Katie, and Christopher were watching in the stands as they just saw Patrick's brother win.

"John is good, very good," Patrick said watching his brother.

"We got some steep competition if we get to the Pokemon Grand Prix," Katie told Patrick.

Christopher just sat there and watched as he was only waiting for Meagan. It was time for the token awarding ceremony as the spotlight came on the two Pokemon trainers.

"John Schmidl, you just made it look easy for yourself. Accept this Fighting Token as proof that you have won here," Jonathan announced.

John just took the Fighting Token and thanked Jonathan for the token and a nice battle. Soon, Meagan was going to get redemption against her former teacher.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**John Schmidl defeats Jonathan for the Fighting Token**


	425. Fighting Gym: Meagan's Supporting Cast

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Meagan was in the waiting room alone, and she just saw Patrick's brother John beat Jonathan for the Fighting Token. Meagan was ready this time to face Jonathan.

"Meagan Puente, please report to the battlefield," the bodyguard announced.

Instead of looking happy to see her teacher, Meagan just fiercely walked up into the battle arena and stare Jonathan in the eye. When he saw Meagan's look, he was liking what he was seeing in her.

"Wow Meagan, you look serious this time," Jonathan said.

"Yes Jonathan, I'm sorry I was soft. I was trying not to and I tried too hard I guess. This time I'm ready for you," Meagan exclaimed.

"That's the spirit, I don't want a repeat of last time you got it," Jonathan shouted.

"Understood," Meagan replied.

Patrick, Katie, and Christopher watched as they rooted her on. Christopher was giving Meagan the biggest boost as he was completely on her side for her battle.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the next challenger for the gym leader Jonathan is Meagan Puente," the announcer said, "Meagan was here before, but she failed to beat even one of Jonathan's Pokemon. Will she have better luck, we'll find out."

The referee came out with the wheel, and as usual explained the rules. Meagan gave the wheel a big spin, and the wheel landed on a three. The results were Meagan and Jonathan's battle were going to be three Pokemon each, just like the last time.

"It will be three Pokemon for the challenger and the gym leader," the announcer replied to everyone.

Meagan was battling Jonathan with three Pokemon once again, and this time she was going to mean business as she prepares to face her former teacher for a second time.

"Welcome to the Fighting Gym, in this corner we have the master, Jonathan, and on this side is the challenger Meagan Puente. If the challenger beats the gym leader, she will be awarded the Fighting Token. Each trainer will get to use three Pokemon, and the last one standing wins. Let the battle begin!" the referee anounced to everyone.

Meagan and Jonathan were ready for round two, and the Pokemon trainer and the teacher each got out their first Pokemon ready to go head to head.

"For my first Pokemon, I choose Hariyama," Jonathan shouted sending out his Hairyama.

"Okay then, I choose Ursaring," Meagan yelled out bringing out her Ursaring.

"The challenger Meagan is going with Ursaring while the gym leader Jonathan is going to use Hariyama. Is the second time going to be a charm for Meagan," the announcer questions.

The Hibernator Pokemon Ursaring was prepared for combat against the Arm Thrust Pokemon Hariyama. Meagan had a lot to prove to her old teacher, and to Christopher as she was ready to battle.

"Okay Hariyama, use Belly Drum," Jonathan yelled out.

Hariyama used Belly Drum to raise its attack power to the max, but he wasn't aware that it takes up energy as well.

"Okay Ursaring, attack Hairyama with Superpower," Meagan shouted.

Ursaring ran over to Hariyama and started to show off its Superpower attack on the Arm Thrust Pokemon. Hariyama was standing strong keeping its guard up as it took the attack.

"Excellent work blocking that attack, Hariyama," Jonathan said to Hariyama, "now use Vital Throw!"

Hariyama picked up Ursaring, and then tossed the Hibernator Pokemon all the way to the wall. Ursaring was feeling a whole lot a pain, and then it fell down.

"Ursaring, I know you can do it! Don't give in on me," Meagan shouted.

"I don't see that Ursaring getting up anytime soon," Jonathan said.

"Ursaring is unable to battle, the winner is.." the referee paused as he saw the Hibernator Pokemon get up.

"It looked like Ursaring was done, but not so fast," said the announcer.

Ursaring was back on its feet, but barley at full strength. Hariyama was starting to get low on energy since it used so much on Belly Drum. This was Meagan's opportunity to strike.

"It's good that you're up Ursaring. Now use Brick Break," Meagan commanded to her Ursaring.

Ursaring was coming at Hariyama with a Brick Break attack, and since Hariyama didn't have so much energy, it couldn't guard as well. After a flurry of punches from Ursaring, the Arm Thrust Pokemon was knocked out.

"What happened, why did it look like Hariyama was tired," Jonathan asked himself.

"Hariyama is unable to battle, the winner is Ursaring," the referee shouted.

"Hariyama was just running low on energy, and Ursaring thought it was out of energy. Ursaring took advantage of Hariyama's weariness to strike first in this gym battle," the announcer explained.

"How could it be that Hariyama got so tired like that," Christopher asked Patrick.

"You see, Belly Drum does raise the pokemon's power to its maximum, but it also takes away a whole bunch of energy. That's why Hariyama was so tired," Patrick lectured to Christopher.

"Wow Patrick, you sure do know a lot about Pokemon," Christopher said.

"Hariyama return," Jonathan said calling back his Hariyama, "you did great Hariyama, now take a nice rest."

Jonathan was down to just two Pokemon, and Meagan still had all three of her Pokemon. Jonathan was ready to send out his second Pokemon.

"Now Lucario, get out there and crush that Ursaring," Jonathan yelled out sending out his Lucario.

"Jonathan's second Pokemon is going to be Lucario. Meagan is going to stay with her Ursaring," the announcer responded.

The Aura Pokemon Lucario was the next Pokemon that Meagan had to have her Pokemon beat. She stuck with Ursaring, even though it was getting a bit beat up in its battle against Hariyama.

"Okay Ursaring, use Metal Claw," Meagan yelled out.

"Lucario, use Aura Sphere," Jonathan shouted.

The Aura Pokemon blasted an Aura Sphere right at Ursaring, and then the Hibernator Pokemon was caught in an explosion which knocked it out.

"Ursaring is unable to battle, the winner is Lucario," the referee shouted.

"Ursaring is just out of energy. Meagan is now down to two Pokemon, who is she going to use next against Jonathan's Lucario," the announcer questions.

Jonathan like what he was seeing with Meagan so far. Meagan got out her Pokeball to call back her Ursaring.

"Ursaring return," Meagan called out calling back her Ursaring, "great job Ursaring, now you take a nice long rest."

Meagan was reaching out for her second Pokemon, and Meagan was feeling even more confident now that she got encouragement from Christopher.

"Okay Luxray, I choose you," Meagan shouted sending out her Luxray.

"The challenger's second Pokemon will be Luxray. Lucario is looking mighty fine after using one attack to defeat Ursaring," the announcer said.

Meagan's second Pokemon was the Gleam Eyes Pokemon Luxray. It was now time for Luxray to take care of business with Lucario.

"Okay Lucario, attack Luxray with Bone Rush," Jonathan yelled out.

Luxray needed to act quickly as Lucario was coming its way with a Bone Rush attack. Meagan didn't want to waste any time trying to beat Jonathan.

"Okay Luxray, open your mouth and use Crunch," Meagan told her Luxray.

When Lucario got close, the Gleam Eyes Pokemon opened its mouth and caught the Aura Pokemon with a Crunch attack. Lucario couldn't bear to get out of Luxray's mouth.

"Excellent, now use Thunder," Meagan commanded to her Luxray.

Luxray caught Lucario right where it wanted, and then shocked the living daylights out of it with a Thunder attack. Lucario was getting electrocuted, and then the Aura Pokemon fell to the ground all fried up.

"Lucario is unable to battle, the winner is Luxray," the referee shouted.

"Nice strategy by Meagan and Luxray to use its mouth to lure Lucario in, and then trap it with Crunch, and finish it off with Thunder. That is pretty creative, show us a replay of that," the announcer said.

A replay was shown of Lucario coming in on Luxray, and then Luxray used Crunch on Lucario, and finished it off with Thunder just like how Meagan did it.

"Lucario return," Jonathan said calling back his Lucario, "nice work Lucario, take a nice rest."

Jonathan just looked at Meagan with a nice smile on his face. Meagan was liking what she was seeing from her old teacher. He was already getting impressed with what Meagan has done in the battle.

"Meagan Puente, I thought you were completely soft, but now you have understood what I said and are taking action. The sad thing is I will still win, and now I bring out MACHAMP," Jonathan announced bringing out his Machamp.

"The final Pokemon for the leader Jonathan is going to be none other than his Machamp," the announcer responded.

Meagan was in a much better position than she was last time against her old teacher. She still had two Pokemon while Jonathan was down to just one Pokemon.

"Okay Luxray, we can't hold back. This Machamp caused me a whole lot of problems, and I must get past it. Luxray use Thunderbolt," Meagan ordered her Luxray.

Luxray used Thunderbolt to try and zap away Machamp, but it had absolutely no effect. Meagan didn't want to give in, and she was willing to find any way to win.

"That's all your Luxray has got, let me show you true power. Machamp use Submission," Jonathan shouted.

Machamp used its four arms to get a hold of Luxray. The Gleam Eyes Pokemon struggled to get out as it was trying to use Thunderbolt.

"Luxray, good idea. Use Thunderbolt," Meagan shouted.

As Machamp used Submission, Luxray managed to put in a Thunderbolt , and that did a little damage to Machamp. Machamp used its Submission to piledrive Luxray, and zap Machamp a little bit too. Luxray however was defeated.

"Luxray is unable to battle, the winner is Machamp," the referee shouted.

"A good effort my Luxray, but Machamp took the Pokemon down. Now Meagan is down to her last Pokemon, and who will that Pokemon be," the announcer questions.

"Luxray return," Meagan yelled out calling back her Luxray, "you were great Luxray, take a nice rest."

"Luxray couldn't do it," Christopher said.

"Don't worry, I know whomy sister is going to use for her final Pokemon," said Katie.

Meagan was ready to send out her final Pokemon. He had the Pokeball in her hand as she was prepared to finish the job.

"I choose you, Charizard," Meagan shouted sending out her Charizard.

"And for Meagan's final Pokemon, she will be using Charizard. Will Charizard be able to take down Machamp, or will Meagan have to come back to try again a third time," said the announcer.

It was all up to Meagan's newly evolved Charizard to get the job done. Jonathan and his Machamp were looking at Meagan with a smirk, and Meagan was ready to have Charizard beat Machamp.

"Lets end this Meagan, Machamp use Seismic Toss," shouted Jonathan.

"Dodge it by flying," Meagan retorted.

Charizard was trying to get out of the way of Machamp, but it jumped onto Charizard. The Superpower Pokemon got a hold of the Flame Pokemon, and tossed it up in the air with Seismic Toss, and as Charizard was coming down, Meagan was calling it out.

"Charizard, get it together," Meagan yelled out to her Charizard.

As Charizard heard Meagan when it was coming down, the Flame Pokemon was able to get its wings going just in time to hover and then land.

"What, no way," Jonathan said.

"Just as Charizard thought it was going to be victim of Seismic Toss, it recovers by spreading its wings out to soften its landing," the announcer explains.

"Amazing, I never knew what Meagan could get her Pokemon to do," said Christopher.

"She has been learning most of the stuff from me," Patrick said pointing to himself.

"And I learn new stuff from him too," Katie replied.

Charizard was getting a good look at Machamp, and Charizard was starting to get serious.

"Okay Charizard, use Flame Burst," Meagan commanded.

Charizard attacked with Flame Burst, and massive damage was done to Machamp as it was feeling the burn.

"Machamp, shake it off and use Seismic Toss again," Jonathan yelled out.

"Fly into the air," Meagan shouted.

Charizard took lift off again, and Machamp got a hold of Charizard, but only its foot. The Flame Pokemon shook it off, and Machamp fell to the ground getting weakened.

"Now come down and use Air Slash," Meagan ordered.

Charizard attacked Machamp with Air Slash, and Machamp wasn't able to keep its guard up against such a powerful attack. Jonathan had to hurry and get something going.

"Machamp, attack with Dynamicpunch," Jonathan commanded to his Machamp.

Machamp was showing no mercy. It was ready to unleash Dynamicpunch on Charizard, and Charizard just stood there until Meagan yelled something out to her.

"Charizard use Fire Blast," Meagan retorted.

Charizard shot out a fire star right at Machamp. Machamp was not able to get Dynamicpunch in because it couldn't overcome Charizard's Fire Blast. Machamp was starting to feel massive burns, and then it paused right there.

"Charizard," Meagan said seeing Charizard getting a little exhausted.

"Machamp," Jonathan said seeing his Machamp still trying to stand strong.

Both Pokemon were looking low on energy, and both Pokemon were heavily breathing. After a moment where both Pokemon paused, everyone witnessed the end of the battle.

Jonathan, Meagan, Patrick, Katie, Christopher, and the entire crowd in the Fighting Gym arena saw Machamp collasping to the ground.

"Machamp is unable to battle, the winner is Charizard! The winner of this offical Pokemon gym battle is Meagan Puente," the referee announced.

"Machamp is down! Charizard is left standing, and Meagan Puente is the winner of this epic gym battle! What a battle between Meagan and Jonathan," the announcer shouted.

The crowd was going wild, and so was Patrick, Katie, and Christopher. Meagan has just won, she has beaten Jonathan. Meagan was happy to see that her Charizard prevailed.

"Charizard, we won," Meagan cheered giving her Charizard a huge hug.

"Meagan did it, she has won," Christopher said.

"Yes she did Christopher, she has won. She believed in herself, and was able to overcome this obstacle that was in her way," Patrick told Christopher.

Meagan was then approached by her old teacher. Jonathan stood with a stern look, and when Meagan looked at him, he smiled at her.

"Jonathan," Meagan questioned.

"Good job. Just when I thought you were soft, you finally have proven me wrong. Meagan, you are a great Pokemon trainer," Jonathan said.

"You really think that," Meagan asked.

"Yes, you got a lot of potential. If you keep showing that potential, then you're going to go far," Jonathan explained.

"Jonathan, I won't let you down," Meagan told her teacher.

The crowd went into pandemonium as it was time for the token awarding ceremony. The spotlight came down on the two Pokemon trainers as Meagan was about to be awarded her Fighting Token.

"Meagan Puente, I'm grateful with your performance as a Pokemon trainer. Please take this Fighting Token," Jonathan announced giving Meagan the Fighting Token.

Meagan was just so happy when she had the Fighting Token in her hands. Meagan jumped in joy showing off her Fighting Token, and now she was much closer to the Pokemon Grand Prix.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Meagan Puente defeats Jonathan for the Fighting Token**


	426. Psychic Gym: Legend Of Cresselia

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

After Meagan won the Fighting Token against Jonathan, the group was wondering where they had to go next. They were all resting at the Pokemon Center to learn of their next destination.

John was hanging around with the group still to know of the gym that they must reach next. Meagan and John were getting their Pokemon healed before they headed off.

"So Patrick, do you know where we have to go next," Meagan asked.

"Yes I do, I checked the Pokemon Scanner for the location of the closest gym we have yet to enter. The closest gym from here is in Beijing, that is where we will find the Psychic Gym," Patrick explained telling the group where the next gym was.

"Nice, we have to go all the way from Hong Kong to Beijing," Katie replied.

"That's the plan," Patrick said.

It was now clear that the group was going to make their way to Beijing next to enter the Psychic Gym. All they needed was three more tokens before they would qualify for the Pokemon Grand Prix. John came by and checked with the group.

"So the Psychic Gym is the closest gym from here," John asked.

"Correct," Patrick answered.

"I guess I can tag along for a little while, see what you guys have been doing on your adventures," John said.

"Sure, why don't you come along," Meagan kindly said.

So John was going to travel with Patrick, Meagan, and Katie for a little while. Meanwhile on a computer in another room, Christopher was looking up lakes that were on the way as he overheard the group was going to Beijing.

"Christopher," Meagan said.

"Oh, hey Meagan. How are you doing," Christopher asked.

"Great, were going to Beijing to take on the Psychic Gym," Meagan said.

"That's good, so I was wondering," Christopher replied.

"Yeah, what is it," Meagan asked.

"I wanted to see if I can take some time off from my job and join with you guys. There were these three lakes I wanted to see that were on the way to Beijing," Christopher explained.

"Lakes," Meagan questioned.

Meagan had no idea what Christopher was talking about wanting to visit a couple of lakes. Meagan continued to listen to what he was talking about.

"Yeah, the truth is that I went to my respective Pokemon Accademy, but I failed the final exam. I wasn't able to become a Pokemon trainer like you, and get a chance to explore the world," Christopher told.

"Well, how did you come here to Hong Kong," Meagan asked.

"I could start a business here quickly, but I still wouldn't be able to find these lakes. There's no form of transportation that I can take to get to these lakes, and I have no Pokemon so I can't travel on foot with Pokemon to protect me," Christopher explained.

"What are you trying to say," Meagan asked.

"Is it okay if your group can visit these three lakes. I want to get a look at these lakes, and they're on the way to Beijing, I promise," Christopher said.

Meagan took the time to think, and after showing her some well respected support in her Pokemon battles, Meagan could trust this guy.

"Okay, you can come along," Meagan said, "you can tell us about these lakes to my friends and sister."

"Thank you Meagan, I owe you one," Christopher commented.

So Meagan and Christopher rejoined Patrick, Katie, and John in the lobby. Meagan went to get her Pokemon back as John got his back as well. Before they left, Meagan wanted to speak with the group about Christopher.

"Are you ready to go to Beijing," Patrick asked.

"Um yeah, but there's one favor I ask from all of you," Meagan announced.

"What's that sis," Katie questions.

"Is it okay if Christopher comes with us, he never really had any Pokemon, and never got a chance to travel. He wants to visit these lakes that are on the way to Beijing," Meagan explained.

The group felt pretty confused on why Christopher wanted to come with the group when he just wanted to see three lakes. Also the fact that he had to run his business of his Pokemon care agency.

"What about the Pokemon care agency," Patrick asked.

"Don't worry, I got someone who can handle things while I'm gone," said Christopher as he took out his cellphone.

Christopher went to talk in a room by himself so that no one from the group can disrupt him. After he finishes talking, he comes back out.

"I just finished talking with my workers, they can run the business while I'm away," Christopher announced to the group.

"That's great, now you can visit these lakes," Meagan happily said.

"Wait, I thought you said you run a Pokemon care agency where you give Pokemon homes. Could you just take a Pokemon for yourself," John questioned.

"I care about the other people rather than myself, so I put the people first," Christopher explained.

"Now that is what I call a humanitarian, someone who puts other people ahead of themselves," Patrick said, "but why would you let other people run your business so you can visit lakes?"

"Yeah, you never told me about the lakes you wanted to visit," Meagan said.

"That's right, let me tell you right now," said Christopher.

Christopher pulled out a book that consists of three Pokemon. One Pokemon consisted of the legendary Pokemon Uxie, another carried Mesprit, and one more had Azelf.

"There are three lakes that cope about 100 miles apart from each other. These lakes are called Dongting Lake, Poyang Lake, and Tai Lake," Christopher explains as he shows the group whats inside the book.

"What's so special about these lakes," John questions.

"First there is Dongting Lake, it is rumored that the Uxie, the legendary Pokemon of knowledge thrives there, and then there is Poyang Lake where its said that Mesprit, the legendary Pokemon of Emotion stays, and finally there is Tai Lake where Azelf, the legendary Pokemon of Willpower lives," Christopher explains.

It really got the groups interest that three legendary Pokemon live out in those lakes. Now Meagan really knew why Christopher wanted to see those lakes, to meet the three Pokemon.

"That is amazing, and those three lakes are not out of our way to Beijing. Lets go there and see if we can meet Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf," Patrick said.

"Wait, there is more," Christopher said reading the book, "I probably do want to see one more lake called Dongping Lake. It is said that if those three legendary Pokemon were to feel an awakening, then it would summon the legendary Lunar Pokemon Cresselia."

"Is Dongping Lake on the way to Beijing," Katie asked.

"Yes, as that is the lake where it is rumored that the three Pokemon send their powers too. They send them there to awaken Cresselia if its ever in a slumber," Christopher explained.

Everyone was feeling pretty amazed with what they were hearing about Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, and Cresselia. Patrick, Meagan, Katie, and Jonh thought it might be a good idea to visit those lakes.

"So is everyone in on this trip to the four lakes," Meagan asked.

"I'm in, its not out of the way to Beijing, and its a good opportunity to meet more Pokemon," Patrick answered.

"Sure, I don't mind going," Katie chimed.

"Not a problem, I could use a little excitement to my adventure," John said.

"Then its agreed, were going to the three lakes, and then Dongping Lake," Christopher announced.

Everyone was pretty hyped about visiting the lakes. Now the group was all set as they prepare to leave Hong Kong. Christopher gives out the location of the closest lake from where they are.

"So which lake are we going to first," Patrick asked.

"I want us to go to Dongting Lake, that lake is the closest," Christopher answered.

"Onward to Dongting Lake," Katie exclaimed.

The group now left the city of Hong Kong behind them. Their next destination was Beijing where the Psychic Gym was, but first the group will be paying a visit to the three lakes and Dongping Lake. It will all start with Dongting Lake.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**John Schmidl and Christopher join the group**


	427. Psychic Gym: Mysterious Christopher

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

The group orginal plans for destination was going to be to the city of Beijing where they would take part in the Psychic Gym. There was now a change as on the way they would visit three lakes that Christopher learned about.

The first lake that the group was heading for was Dongting Lake where it is said that the legendary knowledge Pokemon Uxie lives.

"So how far is it to Lake Dongting," Patrick asked.

"We probably have another 550 miles to go," Christopher said, "I mean we just started this long walk."

"This is going to take forever," Katie complained.

"Katie, none of these places are out of the way of Beijing," Patrick stated.

"I guess you're right," Katie replied.

"And you know what else, its hot out here," Patrick said pretending to sweat.

"I'm not doing that," Katie complained.

"Come on Katie," Meagan said.

"No way," Katie pouted.

"What is this all about," Christopher asked.

"A little thing that my sister does some times when its hot outside," Meagan said.

"Fine," Katie said grabbing Patrick's shirt, "take off your shirt, take off your shirt!"

Meagan and Patrick were laughing and Christopher joined in on the laugh. John was just looking at everyone grunting.

"Hey, are we going to get going or what," John shouted.

"Sorry," Meagan said.

They know that John can sometimes have a temper, and they needed to keep their journey going. Dongting Lake was still a ways away and the group was getting tired so they decided to take a break. Meagan brought along some lunch as the group began to eat.

"So Christopher, have you ever wondered what these Pokemon you're looking for are like," John asked.

"Not that I can think of, all I learned is that if someone with a pure heart comes near the lake, legends say that it will awaken the Pokemon. When Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf are all awakened, then Cresselia will start to awaken as well," Christopher told the group.

"So were looking at some pretty darn rare Pokemon that are difficult to meet," said Patrick.

"That's right," Christopher said, "and I know you guys are good people, and that will help those Pokemon respond."

"You may be right, I have stopped schemes from the evil organization Darkdust," Patrick stated.

"You make a good point Patrick, maybe they will respond when you come near those lakes," Christopher suggested.

"I would love to meet Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, and Cresselia," said Patrick.

"I have a good feeling you will, and I would love to meet them too," said Christopher.

Patrick's Pokemon journey seemed to be really interesting as he was hearing more about these Pokemon. Christopher was looking forward to going to these lakes. The group just continued eating their lunch.

Later that night, the group went to sleep deciding to spend the night at their resting spot. Christopher looked at Meagan, and then he headed out with his cellphone.

"I wonder where Christopher is going," Katie asked as she couldn't fall asleep and watched Christopher walk out.

Katie took the time to follow Christopher, and then he was talking on his cellphone about something. Katie was trying to listen to what he was saying, and then he noticed Katie and hung up. Katie didn't get a word out of his mouth, but he looked angry.

"Hey Christopher," Katie said.

"You listen here little girl, you heard nothing," Christopher angrily said in a threating way.

"I didn't hear anything you said," said Katie in fear.

"Good, if you blab anything to your friends or sister, your finished," Christopher angrily said.

Katie started to feel like her life was threatened by Christopher, but Katie didn't hear what he said. Her best bet was that it was personal business with his company, but Katie started to have second thoughts of Christopher.

"There's something up with this guy, and I don't think its good," Katie said to herself.

Katie now feels as if she should oppose this guy rather than have him travel with us, but she doesn't know what to do.

**Pokemon Updates: NONE**


	428. Psychic Gym: Battling To Change

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Garret Oliver was wondering in a small town called Hebi. He was still wondering around feeling a bit depressed, wanting to know where he went wrong. He knew that it had to do with his explosive temper in wanting to beat Patrick, but he wanted to do everything he can to fix it.

Garret was at the Pokemon Center giving his Pokemon a chance to rest after a nice long day of work. Garret has started to become more kind and sensitive to his Pokemon.

"How are my Pokemon," Garret asked the doctor.

"They're fine," the doctor answered.

The doctor gave Garret his Pokemon back. His Kecleon, Nidorino, Exeggutor, Zangoose, Gyarados, and Jolteon were all in good shape. Garret wanted to get a chance to see how his Pokemon were doing.

Then Garret noticed a girl with redish hair and blue eyes weaing a red top, blue caprice, and blue sneakers. He went up to the girl and took a look at her.

"Excuse me, are you a Pokemon trainer," Garret asked.

"Are you Garret Oliver, the famous movie star who pretty much damaged his image after a meltdown over a Pokemon battle that caused Christina to leave you," the girl asked.

"Yes, I'm doing everything I can to change that. I was wondering if you and me would like to have a Pokemon battle," Garret asked.

"Well, I am a Pokemon trainer. I guess I could battle you with three Pokemon for each of us," the girl said.

"Okay, thank you miss," Garret said not knowing the girl's name.

"My name is Amy," Amy said introducing herself.

"Okay, sorry about that Amy," Garret replied.

Coming out of a Pokeball in a another trainers backpack was none other than the old man who loves to referee battles. How on earth did he get into a Pokeball, he's not a Pokemon.

"Did I hear a Pokemon battle," the old man shouted.

"You're not a Pokemon, how did a Pokeball capture you," Garret asked all freaked out.

"It isn't possible," Amy replied.

"I love to make the best enterance possible," the old man explained.

So Garret and Amy took seperate sides, and the old man was in the middle on the sides refereeing the Pokemon battle.

"This Pokemon battle between the trainer on my left and the trainer on my right will now begin! Each trainer is allowed three Pokemon and the last one standing wins! Let the battle begin," the old man announced.

"For my first Pokemon, I choose Spoink," Amy yelled out sending out a Spoink.

"Okay then, I choose Zangoose," Garret shouted bringing out his Zangoose.

The battle was going to start with the Bounce Pokemon Spoink and the Cat Ferret Pokemon Zangoose.

"Okay Zangoose, show Spoink your Metal Claw," Garret yelled out.

Zangoose came right at Spoink and attacked with Metal Claw. The Bounce Pokemon was knocked down for a little while.

"Wow, impressive. Let's see how Zangoose can handle this, Spoink use Psywave," Amy shouted to her Spoink.

Spoink unleashed a Psywave attack, and the attack hits Zangoose. The Cat Ferret didn't feel any effects at all to the Psywave attack.

"Zangoose, use Night Slash," Garret shouted.

Zangoose attacked Spoink with Night Slash, and the Bounce Pokemon was hit and taken out easily.

"Spoink is unable to battle, the winner is Zangoose," the old man shouted.

"Wow, that Zangoose is pretty good," Amy said as she called back her Spoink.

"Thank you, do you have another Pokemon that I can face," Garret asked.

"Yes I do, come on out Weepinbell," Amy shouted sending out a Weepinbell.

Right after Amy brought out her Weepinbell, Garret took out Zangoose's Pokeball for some reason. It looked like he was putting Zangoose back inside the ball.

"Zangoose, that's enough. Return," Garret said calling back his Zangoose.

"Why did you call back your Zangoose, it was doing good," Amy asked.

"I want to give some of my Pokemon a chance to get into the action," Garret answered holding out another Pokeball, "lets go Jolteon!"

Garret tossed out his second Pokeball to bring out the Lighting Pokemon Jolteon. Though there was no type advantage or disadvantage against a grass Pokemon, Garret thought he was going to use Jolteon anyway.

"A Jolteon, very impressive," Amy replied.

"That's right, and let me show you some of its great electric powers," said Garret, "Jolteon use Thunder Fang!"

Jolteon ran up at Weepinbell, and chomped down on the Flycatcher Pokemon with Thunder Fang. Weepinbell was starting to feel paralyzed and weakened which was a good opportunity for Garret to strike.

"Come on Weepinbell, try to use Poisonpowder," Amy commanded to her Weepinbell.

Weepinbell wasn't able to move becasue of the effects it has gone under because of Poisonpowder. Garret was ready to have Jolteon finish off Weepinbell.

"Alright Jolteon, use Discharge," Garret ordered.

The Lighting Pokemon brought out a Discharge that was strong enough to put the Flycatcher Pokemon out of its misery.

"Weepinbell is unable to battle, the winner is Jolteon," the old man shouted.

Garret was able to have his Jolteon defeat Weepinbell, and Amy couldn't believe she lost again.

"Weepinbell return," Amy said calling back her Weepinbell, "now its time you met my last Pokemon. Go Milotic!"

Coming out of Amy's third Pokeball was the Tender Pokemon Milotic. As soon as Milotic came out of the ball, Garret took out his Pokeball to call back Jolteon.

"Jolteon return," Garret shouted calling back his Jolteon.

"Another Pokemon is coming in, or are you bringing back Zangoose," Amy questioned.

"Another Pokemon is going to take care of that Milotic. Go Gyarados," Garret yelled out sending out his Gyarados.

The Atrocious Pokemon Gyarados was up and ready to take on the Tender Pokemon Milotic. Garret wanted to show everything that his Pokemon has been learning.

"Gyarados, lets start things off with Dragon Dance," Garret shouted.

Gyarados used Dragon Dance to gain some energy and strength by waving back and fourth. Amy didn't have time to deal with any of Garret's games.

"Let's take of this, Milotic use Water Pulse," Amy yelled out.

"Gyarados, Hydro Pump," Garret retorted.

Miltoic shot out a Water Pulse attack while Gyarados unleashed its Hydro Pump, but Miltoic's Water Pulse was no match for Gyarados's Hydro Pump as it overpowered Water Pulse and striking Milotic. The Tender Pokemon was taken out in just one shot, and the battle was over.

"Milotic is unable to battle, the winner is Gyarados! The winner of this Pokemon battle is the trainer on my right," the old man announced.

After the battle ended, the old man went back inside the Pokeball which just bounced on its own and rolled away.

Amy was okay with losing, but Garret was happy that his Pokemon were doing great. Then again, he wasn't feeling as himself because he didn't get the chance to get tested.

"Miss Amy, I'll say that you are a good Pokemon trainer, but I needed a challenge," Garret said, "sorry I said that sounding like you aren't good, but I need a chance to see if I have changed my ways."

"I gave it all I got Garret, and you did a pretty good job," Amy replied.

"If only I can find a way to see myself improving, and show it to Christina," Garret said feeling beat down.

"I'm sure you will Mr. Oliver, just take your time looking," Amy recommended.

"Thank you very much Amy, I'm going to go now," said Garret, "enjoy your journey."

Amy waived goodbye to Garret as she was thinking that he wasn't that bad of a man. He just let the fact that Patrick beating him three times and a man he hired to beat Patrick for him as beaten him too get to him. Garret wanted to see where he was going as he contined to travel.

**Pokemon Updates: NONE**


	429. Psychic Gym: Katie Feels Tense

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

The group continued their journey to Dongting Lake as they were going through a field. Patrick, Meagan, Katie, John, and Christopher were all traveling together. Christopher was starting to comfort Meagan a bit.

"So Meagan, do you feel tired at all," Christopher asked.

"Well, a little," said Meagan.

"Here, let me give you a lift," said Christopher picking up Meagan.

Meagan was feeling pretty happy with how Christopher was treating her. She started to feel like that she was having some feelings for her, but Katie on the other hand was grinning like he wasn't any good.

Patrick and John noticed Katie's reaction to Christopher, and thought it would be in their best interest to help her.

"Maybe we should talk to Katie, she hasn't been feeling like herself," Patrick said.

"You mean like show she is feeling bitter," John replied.

"Yeah, something is bothering Katie," Patrick stated.

So the Schmidl brothers go near Katie and talk to her about what has been bothering her. Katie was feeling pretty bitter.

"Katie, what's wrong," Patrick asked.

Katie took her time as she let out a sigh.

"The other night, that Christopher guy was talking on his phone, and I didn't even know what he was talking about. The next thing that happened was that he noticed me, and started to go on a rant against me," Katie explained.

"You didn't know what Christopher was talking about," John asked.

"No, and my best bet was that it was business stuff," Katie answered, "but now I'm starting to have my feelings that Christopher isn't any good."

Patrick and John just paused, and took their time to think about what she said.

"Katie, I think maybe Christopher was worked up about something when he was on his phone," Patrick said.

"Yeah, you might be exaggerating," John said.

"I guess so, but I'm going to keep my eye on him just to be safe," Katie said.

Katie was just glaring at Christopher as he carried Meagan on her back. Katie started to have the feeling that he didn't want to trust this guy.

Despite happily carrying Meagan, when the group wasn't looking, Christopher turned angry again sneering at Katie.

"I'm on to you," he whispered in anger.

Katie was starting to feel worried for her sister as Christopher might do something bad to her. Another fact that was scaring her was that it started to look like Meagan was falling in love with him.

Katie turned up into the sky and saw a group of Butterfree flying above her head. She was starting to remember the happy times they had together, and now she feels as if its becoming a nightmare.

"Meagan, please don't fall in love with this guy," Katie thought to herself.

The group continued traveling across the field on looked to be a sunny day, but the sun sure wasn't shining for Katie as if her sister could be facing something horrible.

**Pokemon Updates: NONE**


	430. Psychic Gym: Katie VS John

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

The group decided to relax for a little bit as they were getting close to Dongting Lake. All of the Pokemon were out the luxious grass field on a nice day getting some training in.

Meagan's Pokemon were able to learn some new attacks. Ursaring was able to learn Thrash while Azumarill was able to master Rain Dance. Neither Patrick, Katie, or John were able to have their Pokemon learn any new attacks, and Christopher wasn't in on the training because he didn't have any Pokemon.

"Okay, keep it going," said Meagan as her Pokemon were training.

Azumarill used its newly learned Rain Dance while Ursaring withstood it during its attempt on using Thrash. Patrick and John thought that the rain storm that Azumarill created was perfect, because it would help some of their Pokemon overcome their weakness to water such as Patrick's Pupitar and Vibrava, along with John's Blaziken, Houndoom, Gliscor, and Lairon.

"Hey John, I was wondering, do you think we could have a battle," Katie asked.

"A Pokemon battle," John asked.

"Yeah, you against me right now. I want to see how you're doing," Katie suggested.

So John and Katie took seperate sides and Patrick was being the referee. Meagan and Christopher sat together where Christopher tried to comfort Meagan.

"This Pokemon battle between John Schmidl and Katie Puente will now begin! Each trainer is allowed three Pokemon and the last one standing wins! Let the batte begin," Patrick announced.

"Let's go Mightyena," John yelled out sending out a Mightyena.

"It's Persian time," Katie shouted bringing out her Persian.

Katie's Persian was going to go one on one with John's Mightyena. Katie and John were ready to get it going.

"Okay Mightyena, use Swagger," John shouted.

Mightyena used Swagger to get Katie's Persian under a confusion state. The power of Swagger raised Persian's power, but the Classy Cat Pokemon was confused.

"Persian's confused, how do I get out of this," Katie asked herself.

Katie's Persian was confused, and that gave John a chance to take advantage of it.

"Nice work Mightyena, now use Crunch," John yelled out.

"Persian, use Slash," Katie retorted.

Katie wanted to get Persian to attack, but it ended up running in a different direction using Slash at air. Mightyena caught Persian in a corner ready to use Crunch. The attack was a success, but Persian managed to get crunched on the head to get its mind back in the game.

"Now swing your head," Katie shouted.

Persian swung its head and knocked Mightyena back down as Persian was able to break out of confusion. Mightyena was now angry with the Persian.

"Mightyena, use Payback," John told Mightyena.

"Payback," Christopher questioned.

"It's an attack that has more power after it took damage from the opposing Pokemon's attack," Meagan explained.

Mightyena tackled Persian using Payback, but Persian was still feeling strong. Now it was Persian's turn to strike.

"Excellent work Persian, now use Power Gem," Katie yelled out.

Persian unleashed a Power Gem attack right at Mightyena, and that caused the Bite Pokemon to be knocked out of commission.

"Mightyena is unable to battle, the winner is Persian," Patrick shouted.

John's Mightyena was defeated, and he took out his Pokeball to call back the Bite Pokemon after getting the knockout blow. John was down to just two Pokemon, and he was ready to get payback.

"Nicely done Katie, but how will you do against my next Pokemon. Go Houndoom," John yelled out bringing out his Houndoom.

John's second Pokemon was the Dark Pokemon Houndoom. Katie was going to stay with her Persian.

"Lets keep it up Persian, use Fury Swipes," Katie yelled out.

Persian was coming right at Houndoom with a Fury Swipes attack, and the Dark Pokemon was taking the attack very badly. Persian clawed Houndoom's face giving it some pretty bad pain.

"Lets answer to that Houndoom, use Overheat," John commanded to his Houndoom.

The Dark Pokemon opened its mouth, and after Persian got back in its battle stance, it started to look tired. Houndoom caught Persian right in its tracks and used Overheat to fry up the Classy Cat Pokemon. Persian fainted after Overheat.

"Persian is unable to battle, the winner is Houndoom," Patrick shouted.

Katie Persian lost to John's Houndoom after it showed off that powerful Overheat attack. The plus side was that Overheat tends to get weaker after it gets used, but now Katie was down to two Pokemon and she called back her Persian.

"Time for round two, its Sealeo time," Katie shouted sending out her Sealeo.

Now it was the Ball Roll Pokemon who was going to take on Sealeo, and Sealeo had a pretty big disadvantage because Sealeo was an ice type and Houndoom was a fire type.

"An ice type against a fire type, what are you thinking Katie," John asked laughing.

"I don't care about type advantage, just finding a way to win," Katie replied.

Katie didn't care about the fact that Sealeo was going to be weak against Houndoom's fire attacks, she was willing to take the challenge.

"Okay Houndoom, use Fire Spin," John shouted.

Houndoom used its Fire Spin attack on Sealeo, and the Ball Roll Pokemon wasn't able to get out of the way. Sealeo however wasn't effected by the attack mostly because of its fat on its body.

"Sealeo use Body Slam," Katie commanded.

Sealeo jumped up into the air and came down with a powerful Body Slam attack that crushed Houndoom. The Dark Pokemon wasn't able to get away from the attack as it was defeated.

"Houndoom is unable to battle, the winner is Sealeo," Patrick shouted.

John looked pretty impressed with Katie as he was calling back his Houndoom after it was defeated by Sealeo.

"I got to say Katie, your not that bad," John complemented.

"Why thank you, I already got thirteen tokens and I need to show some fire inside of me if I want to win that fourteenth one," Katie explained.

"Well you don't have to beat me to get your final three tokens, but if you want to go far in the Pokemon Grand Prix, then you have to beat your competition. For my third Pokemon, I choose Blaziken," John shouted out sending out his Blaziken.

Just as Sealeo beat Blaziken, it had to deal with another fire Pokemon. Blaziken was John's strongest Pokemon in his group, and Katie needed to do everything she can to beat Blaziken.

"Sealeo, use Ice Beam," Katie shouted.

"Dodge and use Fire Punch," John retorted.

Sealeo unleashed an Ice Beam attack, but Blaziken got out of the way and came at Sealeo with a Fire Punch. The Punch was a direct hit on Sealeo, and it wasn't going to get up.

"Sealeo no," Katie cried out.

"Sealeo is unable to battle, the winner is Blaziken," Patrick shouted.

Katie's Sealeo was defeated, and now she was down to her last Pokemon. John's Blaziken was pretty good, and Katie needed to find a way to beat it.

"Alright John, it's Prinplup time," Katie yelled out sending out her Prinplup.

Now Katie sends out the Penguin Pokemon Prinplup to face Blaziken. It was a battle between two trainers using their starter Pokemon to finish their business.

"Prinplup use Water Sport," Katie commanded.

Prinplup sent out a Water Sport attack right at Blaziken. The Blaze Pokemon was hit by Prinplup's attack as it was washed away. John wasn't liking what he was seeing so far.

"Stop that Prinplup, use Fire Spin," John ordered his Blaziken.

Blaziken attacked with Fire Spin sending a twirling fire right at the Penguin Pokemon.

"Prinplup use Bide," Katie retorted.

Just as Prinplup was hit by Fire Spin, it started to gather energy with Bide. Prinplup didn't take a whole lot of damage with Fire Spin not only because of its water type, but it felt much weaker due to Water Sport.

"What happened, why didn't Fire Spin do a whole lot of damage," John questioned.

"It's because of Water Sport, it weakens fire attacks," Katie stated.

"Ugh," John groaned.

Prinplup unleashed its energy with Bide. Blaziken was caught right in the heart of it as it was bashed by the attack. It was powerful enough to defeat Blaziken, and the battle was over.

"Blaziken is unable to battle, the winner is Prinplup! The winner of this Pokemon battle is Katie Puente," Patrick announced.

"Yes, we won Prinplup, we won," Katie cheered.

"Katie won," Meagan happily said.

"Good for your sister," Christopher said, "she is getting somewhere."

Katie and Prinplup were hugging each other after defeating Patrick's brother in a Pokemon battle. Then something started to happen, Katie witnessed her Prinplup starting to glow.

"Prinplup," Katie said in shock.

Katie couldn't believe it as a big moment was happening for Prinplup. They have known each other since they first met at the Pokemon Accademy, and now Katie was seeing before her very eyes her Prinplup starting to evolve.

"I don't believe it," Patrick said, "Prinplup is evolving."

The evolution stage was complete as Katie took a look at the new Pokemon. She took out her Pokemon Scanner and looked at the new Pokemon, and it was the Emperor Pokemon Empoleon.

"My Prinplup is now an Empoleon," Kaite shouted in joy.

Katie was admiring her Empoleon, and John just smiled at her for a job well done.

"Way to go Katie, you're getting there," said John.

After the battle, the group decided that it was time for everyone to pack their bags and continue their journey to Dongting Lake to find Uxie.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Meagan Puente: Ursaring learned Thrash**

** Azumarill learned Rain Dance**

**Katie Puente: Prinplup evolves into Empoleon**


	431. Psychic Gym: Porygon In The Thicket

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Diana Yates, along with her sister Beth and cousin Katie Tonkel continued to venture across the Pokemon world to get their sixteen tokens to enter the Pokemon Grand Prix.

They enter the city of Bangkok where when they enter the Pokemon Center, the system there is out of control.

"What's going on," Diana asked after witnessing what has been happening.

"The system to heal peoples Pokemon and transfer them has been very buggy," the doctor said, "and there is no word on what's causing it."

"Oh man, I really wanted to get my Pokemon healed," Beth said.

"Well you may have to find another Pokemon Center to do that," the doctor told them.

"Do you know what's causing this," Katie asked.

"Well, it has been told that Professer Thicket may have discovered a virus in his computer, and its spreading out into the Pokemon Center computers," the doctor explained.

"Do you know where Professer Thicket is," Diana asked.

"His lab is just a few blocks down north," the doctor answered, "but I don't think he's going to let you inside."

"Well see about that," Beth told the doctor.

Diana, Beth, and Katie all left the Pokemon Center in search of Professer Thicket's laboratory. The girls found the building, and it was big and white with a set of oak doors.

"Is this the place," Katie asked.

"I think so, why don't we go inside," Diana replied.

The girls walked inside the building, and checked the place out. The professer who was in the building had black hair in a crew cut, wore thick glasses, and had on a white lab coat, brown pants and shoes. He was on the computer trying to figure out how to get the virus out, and then he heard footsteps.

"Who's there," Thicket questioned.

Professer Thicket wondered through the laboratory hearing that some unwelcome visitors have come into his lab. Diana, Beth, and Katie continued to walk until they get approached by Professer Thicket.

"Huh, are you Professer Thicket," Diana asked.

"Who let you inside," Thicket asked.

"The door was unlocked, you probably found out we were inside," Beth questioned.

"Yeah, I heard you all walking inside," Thicket stated.

"Sorry about intruding your home professer," Katie said.

"It's okay, I should've locked the door," Thicket replied.

The girls were introduced to Professer Thicket, and he walked them through his laboratory to show them around. Things weren't looking good as the computer virus continued to crash throughout Bangkok.

"If this virus doesn't go, the Pokemon Center computers will not get anything right," Diana said.

"Can you get this virus out," Katie asked.

"I'm trying to do that," said Thicket, "but the truth to be told, I was the one who inputed this virus in here."

"Huh," Beth gasped.

Then a group of men barged in and caught the professer and the girls red handed. The uniforms indicated that they were Darkdust soldiers, and it meant that Darkdust had to be behind this.

"Thicket, what's going on here. We asked you to get that virus spreading," the head soldier said.

"Darkdust," Katie said in fear.

"It's true, Darkdust created this computer virus inside their computers. They asked me to put it inside because I have the ability to do that, but if I didn't then they would exterminate me," Thicket explained.

"You mean you got blackmailed," Diana asked.

"Yes," Thicket answered.

"Professer Thicket, this is Commander Hunter! How much longer will it be until this computer virus is in full effect so that we can transport the Pokemon to Darkdust Headquarters," Hunter asked.

Commander Hunter was wearing the same suit as Darkdust soldiers but without a helmet and his uniform was blue. He had a brown crew cut hairdue with brown eyes.

"It should be another 15 minutes," Thicket answered.

"I see where your going with this, as for you three, you must perish," shouted Hunter.

The soldiers sent out their Pokemon to counter the girls as there was a Zubat, Mankey, Houndour, Poochyena, Croagunk, and Cubone all looking more powerful because of the metal top Darkdust Pokeballs.

"Come on girls, lets show these guys who's boss," Diana said taking out a Pokeball along with her sister and cousins, "GO LEDIAN!"

"LETS GO DEWGONG," Beth screamed out sending out a Dewgong.

"ATTACK CAMERUPT," Katie shouted bringing out a Camerupt.

Diana was using her Ledian while Beth used her Dewgong which evolved from Seel, and Katie was going to use her Camerupt which evolved from Numel. Thicket was feeling a little worried about the lab getting destroyed, but the girls had his back.

"Ledian use Comet Punch," Diana yelled out.

"Dewgong use Brine," Beth shouted.

"Camerupt use Lava Plume," Katie commanded.

Ledian attacked the Pokemon with Comet Punch punching them rapidly, Dewgong unleashed water at the Pokemon using Brine, and Camerupt erupted lava out of its humps burning all of the Pokemon. The soldiers came out attacking, and then they were wiped out too.

"You meddling girls, stay out of our business," shouted Commander Hunter, "Professer Thicket, that virus better be finished fully uploading!"

Thicket secretly was aborting the upload and brought the virus outside of the computer. Hunter was starting to get pretty angry with what he was seeing.

"You fool, you brought the virus outside," Hunter shouted.

"These girls came to help me, and this is no virus, this is a Pokemon," Thicket yelled out.

Professer Thicket was right as they all witnessed a Porygon right before their very eyes. Commander Hunter was disgusted that Thicket had to be aided by the three girls.

"You traitor, how dare you abort the Porygon," Hunter shouted, "and you three are going to pay! Go Carnivine," Hunter shouted sending out a Carnivine.

Just as the girls were ready to face-off against Commander Hunter, Diana told the girls to stand back.

"Girls, let me handle this alone," Diana announced as all of the girls called back their Pokemon.

Diana took out another Pokemon to go up against Hunter's Carnivine.

"Go Quilava," Diana yelled out sending out her Quilava.

"Carnivine use Leaf Tornado," Hunter commanded.

"Quilava use Flame Charge," Diana shouted.

Quilava attacked Carnivine with Flame Charge, but the attack did little damage. Porgyon came into the picture and used Tri-Attack to damage Carnivine canceling out Leaf Tornado.

"Now more of this, Carnivine use Power Whip," Hunter screamed.

"Quilava," Diana cried out.

Quilava heard the cries of its master, and then the next thing that happened, Quilava started to glow. Diana's Quilava was going to use Flame Wheel, and while it was running, it evolved into another Pokemon.

"What the," Hunter said in shock.

Flame Wheel knocked out Carnivine and knocked Hunter down at the same time. Diana saw that her Quilava has evolved.

"My Carnivine has been defeated, you won't get away with this," yelled out Hunter as he called back his Carnivine.

"Lets get out of here," Beth shouted.

"I don't think so," Hunter said as he caught Professer Thicket in a rope and caught Porgyon in a laser pen.

"What are you doing," Katie questioned.

"I'm taking these two with me to finish what we started, and you three will stay out of it," yelled out Hunter as he tossed a smokebomb.

The girls were caught in the smoke, and then they see that Professer Thicket, Porgyon, and Commander Hunter was gone.

"Where did they go," Beth asked.

"I don't know," Katie answered.

The girls had no idea where they went, and then they saw Diana and her Quilava which now evolved. Diana finished looking up the Pokemon on her Pokemon Scanner.

"So, what Pokemon is that," Katie asked.

"This is a Typhlosion," Diana answered, "the final stage of Cyndaquil."

"Congratulations, your Quilava is now a Typhlosion," Beth said in joy.

"Thanks, but I wish we completely stopped Darkdust," Diana said to herself.

The girls comforted her as they left the laboratory and returned to the Pokemon Center. The system was back on track as the girls were able to get their Pokemon healed, but the criminals who were Darkdust got away.

"Well at least our computers are running right," said the doctor.

"I guess that's okay, now could you heal our Pokemon," Diana asked.

"Certainly," the doctor answered.

The girls got their Pokemon healed after a long exhausting adventure, Diana's Quilava evolved into Typhlosion, but Darkdust got away with Professer Thicket and Porygon. They were hoping something happened to them soon.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Diana Yates: Quilava evolves into ****Typhlosion**

**Beth Yates: Seel evolved into Dewgong**

**Katie Tonkel: Numel evolved into Camerupt**


	432. Psychic Gym: Knowledge Of Uxie

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

It was in the group's sight, Dongting Lake was up ahead. They still had about half-mile to go until they reached the beautiful lake.

"Is that Dongting Lake," Patrick asked.

"That must be it," Christopher answered looking at his electronical map.

"It has to be, it just has to be," John stated.

The group could see the lake up ahead. Patrick, Meagan, Katie, John, and Christopher all made a run towards the lake.

"So this must be Dongting Lake," Meagan said admiring the lake.

"It's beautiful," Christopher replied.

They witness the majestic beauty of Dongting Lake where its said that the legendary Pokemon of Knowledge Uxie thrives. They looked at the lake and saw no signs of Uxie anywhere.

"Where's Uxie," Katie asked.

"I don't know, it was told that Uxie settles in this lake," Christopher stated.

"We must have come here for nothing," John grunted.

"But it was said that Uxie thrives in this lake," said Christopher.

"Maybe he's right, Uxie is probably not here right now. Why don't we wait to see if Uxie comes by," Patrick suggested.

"I agree with Patrick, we'll wait for Uxie," Meagan said.

"Nicely done Patrick, just stay and wait for Uxie is perfect," Christopher replied.

The group decided to just stay by the lake and wait for Uxie to come by. The question was going to be how long will they be waiting for.

The evening came and the group just sat near the lake eating dinner. Patrick just sat there watching the crystal clear lake all by himself. Then Meagan came by and joined him.

"So how's it going," Meagan asked.

"Fine, how about you," Patrick asked.

"It's going okay," Meagan answered.

The two just sat alone watching the sunset, but Meagan had other things on her mind as she looked at Christopher. Meagan had a quiet face and Patrick turned to her.

"What's wrong," Patrick asked.

"Patrick, I hope your not jealous but I think I might be falling in love with Christopher," Meagan told Patrick.

"I'm not jealous at all, but why are you in love with him," Patrick asked.

"Because he has comforted me very well, and I just feel like I can be safe with him. He always has been rooting me from the stands since he joined us, and I feel we may start having some good connections," Meagan explained.

"It's okay Meagan, I understand everything," said Patrick patting her on the back.

Meagan decided to just give him a friendly kiss, and then walk away. Night came and the group was still waiting for Uxie to show up. So far nothing has happened.

"Where are you Uxie," Patrick questioned.

Then all of a sudden, Patrick noticed a wierd thing happening in the middle of the lake. It looked like he saw something that was transparent in front of him.

"Huh, what is that," Patrick asked himself, "everyone, come over here!"

Patrick yelled out to the others to come over, and they would be able to see what was coming out of the lake. The thing then started to show its true colors revealing itself as the legendary Knowledge Pokemon Uxie.

"Is that Uxie," Patrick asked himself.

Uxie noticed the group and then came forward. The group was amazed to meet the legendary Pokemon right in front of their eyes.

"Greetings young travelers, I am Uxie, the guardian of this lake," Uxie said speaking to the group.

Everyone was pretty shocked to hear that Uxie could actually talk. Patrick, Meagan, and Katie were able to handle talking Pokemon after meeting with other legendary Pokemon in the past.

"Uxie, it is an honor to meet you," Christopher said.

"Indeed it is," Uxie said.

"Um Uxie, did we awaken you? It's said that if all three of you awaken, then Cresselia will come out," John questioned.

"That is true, and if you want to encounter Cresselia, then I will grant you some of my power to someone who posses knowledge," Uxie said, "will the boy in the blue shirt step forward."

Uxie was talking to Patrick as it was granting a bit of its energy to Patrick. Patrick didn't believe what he got from Uxie.

"What I just granted you is a small taste of my knowledge in the form of energy, because I sense you carry a good amount of knowledge. If you want to awaken Cresselia on your own, then you must get emotion and willpower from the Mesprit and Azelf," Uxie explained.

"Thank you Uxie," Patrick said to Uxie.

"If anyone with you posses a good amount of emotion or willpower, then they will give you energy too to awaken Cresselia," Uxie explained, "Farewell!"

Uxie disappeared in the midst of the night granting Patrick some of its energy to call upon Cresselia. Patrick couldn't believe that he has just meet the legendary Pokemon Uxie, and the rest of the group was amazed as well.

"So that was Uxie," Meagan replied.

"It sure was," Patrick responded.

"Well if we want to meet the legendary Emotion Pokemon Mesprit, we need to travel all the way to Poyang Lake," Christopher explained.

"And where is Poyang Lake," John asked.

"It's about 380 miles east of here," Christopher answered.

"Lets go," Patrick stated.

After meeting with the legendary Pokemon Uxie, the group was going to move out to Poyang Lake. It was still dark however, so the group was going to leave when morning came. They hoped to meet Mesprit when they arrive at Poyang Lake.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**The group encounters Uxie**


	433. Psychic Gym: Christina On Her Own

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

As Christina Wilcox continued traveling on her own without her ex-boyfriend Garret Oliver, she tends to feel a little lonely. Christina did have her Pokemon with her to keep her company.

"It's so nice to have all of you by my side," said Christina with her Pokemon.

Christina had her Pinsir, Nidorina, Pelipper, Kingler, Snorunt, and Espeon with her to comfort her and protect her. Ever since the big break-up, Christina has only been focused on her training. At the same time, she sometimes does miss Garret, but she realizes what he has done and lets it go.

"I got to put Garret out of my mind, and focus less on my Hollywood career and more on being the celebrity that kicks butt in the Pokemon Grand Prix," Christina said to herself.

Inside a deep dark forest, Christina continued to wonder through still thinking about everything that has happened. She was lost and afraid of the dark forest.

"How can I get myself out of here," Christina asked herself.

Christina came across a group of Scyther ready to attack. She had no idea why the Scyther were so angry with her.

"Um excuse me, but is there anything you want," Christina asked the Scyther.

The Mantis Pokemon began to unleash their blades right in front of Christina. She got out one of her Pokeballs to face the Scyther.

"Go Kingler," Christina shouted out sending out her Kingler.

The Pincer Pokemon was going up against a group of Scyther that were coming after Christina. This was her chance to see how her Pokemon were doing.

"Kingler use Bubblebeam," Christina yelled out.

Kingler used Bubblebeam on the Scyther causing them to get knocked out. One of the Scythers was still standing, and creeped over Kingler.

"Now attack that Scyther with Guillotine," Christina commanded to her Kingler.

The Pincer Pokemon jumped over at Scyther and crunched it with its pincer. Guillotine was used, and Scyther was taken out. Christina got past the knocked out Scyther and said sorry to all of them for doing any damage to them.

Christina continued to walk through the forest, and then came across a swarm of Beedrill. She called back her Kingler after beating the Scyther, but now she needed to use another Pokemon.

"I got to get these Beedrill out of my sight, go Snorunt," Christina shouted bringing out her Snorunt.

Christina had the Snow Hat Pokemon Snorunt go up against the Beedrill that were coming for her. She was trying to think of a way to stop the Beedrill with her Snorunt.

"Okay Snorunt, use Hail," Christina yelled out.

Snorunt summoned a hail storm to knock out all of the Beedrill that were in her way. Every last Beedrill was defeated by the hail as Christina ran out of the forest only to be greeted by a Fearow.

"It's a Fearow," Christina cried out taking out another Pokeball with Snorunt's Pokeball, "Snorunt return!"

Christina called back her Snorunt and the Beak Pokemon was diving down ready to attack Christina. She sent out another Pokemon and gave it an attack order.

"Espeon use Psybeam," Christina commanded as she sent out her Espeon.

The Sun Pokemon came out and blasted a Psybeam attack, but Fearow's beak was more powerful as it used Drill Peck to knock Espeon down.

"Hang in there Espeon, use Morning Sun," Christina ordered.

Espeon used Moring Sun to heal itself of the damage it took from Fearow's Drill Peck attack. Espeon was back at full strength and ready to take on Fearow again. Fearow was coming down with another Drill Peck attack.

"Now use Psyshock," Christina yelled out.

Espeon attacked the Fearow with Psyshock, and it worked defeating the wil Fearow and allowing Christina to eventually free herself from the woods.

After getting out of the forest, and stopping those wild Pokemon, Christina took the time to sit down and relax. It was tough doing a whole lot by herself because now she didn't have anyone with her.

"It's tough doing things on my own, but I'm getting there," said Christina, "then again, I remember the times I had with Garret."

_Flashback_

_It was shown that Garret and Christina were being ambushed by an Abomasnow. Garret had his Kecleon out to face the Abomasnow._

_"Kecleon use Lick," Garret shouted._

_Kecleon used Lick and the Abomasnow was defeated. Christina was happy to see that Garret had defeated the Abomasnow._

_"That was great Garret," Christina happily said._

_"I can't let anything happen to you," said Garret._

_Garret held Christina's head like they were going to kiss._

_End Flashback_

"Those were the days before Garret lost it with Patrick. However he has just become a jerk, and made himself look bad," Christina said to herself.

Deep down, she kinda did miss Garret Oliver. She didn't feel like she should get back together with him, but she did feel like looking for him.

"I wonder where he is, I better see where he is at," Christina said.

Christina Wilcox began her search for Garret Oliver as she really missed him. She wasn't ready to get back with him until he was the man he was before he met Patrick. One thing Christina hoped for was that Garret was a new man.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Christina Wilcox goes searching for Garret Oliver**


	434. Psychic Gym: The Baby Pokemon Ranch

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Patrick came in with an encounter of the legendary Pokemon Uxie at Dongting Lake. Uxie gave Patrick some of its energy which held some knowledge. The next destination for the group was Poyang Lake where the legendary Pokemon of Emotion Mesprit thrived.

It was a bright and sunny day as the group traveled across the plains where there were some farms nearby. Nothing interesting for the group to see beside Miltank and Tauros, but they always admired any Pokemon they see.

"Aren't these Pokemon awesome," Katie said.

"They really are," Meagan replied.

A farmer came by meeting with Patrick, Meagan, Katie, John, and Christopher.

"Greeting kids, how is your visit here," the farmer asked.

"Great, so is there anything interesting out here," Meagan asked.

"Hey aren't you Patrick and John Schmidl," the farmer asked.

"Yes, how do you know us," John asked.

"Up ahead is the nursey farm run by your cousin Laura," the farmer replied.

"Oh yeah that's right, our cousin Laura and her husband Tommy decided to live here to start a baby Pokemon farm," Patrick stated.

"Lets see our cousins," John said.

"Good idea," Katie replied.

"Wait, what about Poyang Lake," Christopher said, "aren't we going to Poyang Lake?"

"Why don't we take a break and see our cousin," Patrick suggested.

Christopher didn't like the idea that the group stopped in the middle of their travels to Poyang Lake. Christopher really wanted to stop by the lake, but Patrick wanted to see Laura and Tommy. He loved to meet with his relatives, and so does John.

Up ahead was a house with a white exterior and a red roof. It looked like a basic house, and the group believed it was the house that his cousin Laura lived in.

"That must be my cousin's house," Patrick said pointing out to the house.

The group ran up to the door and Patrick knocked at the door. Someone came to the door, it was an old man with a newspaper.

"Dang kids, always have to go on my lawn! Back in my days we used Pokemon to keep no good kids like you off of our property, in fact I still do that today," the old shouted.

"Wrong house," Patrick jokingly said.

The next house up ahead looked exactly like the house they were at before. John went up to the door this time and knocked. This time the group got it right as their cousin Laura came out.

"Hello, who's there," Laura said looking at the group.

She was amazed to see Patrick, John, and the Puente sisters, but she had no idea who Christopher was. Laura had long brown hair and brown eyes, and she wore a pink top with kakee caprices and causal white sandals.

"Laura, it's your cousins Patrick and John," Patrick happily said.

"Hey there Laura," John said greeting his cousin.

"Patrick, John, and Patrick's girlfriends," Laura said in surprise.

"Not really, plus Katie is too young for me," Patrick mentioned.

"What a surprise to see you all here in such a long time," Laura replied.

Patrick and John gave Laura a big hug. Then they walked into her house where they meet a man with black scruffy hair, a 5 o'clock shadow, and blue eyes wearing a blue polo shirt, kakee pants, and brown shoes.

"Is that Tommy," Meagan asked.

"Yes it is Meagan," Laura answered.

Tommy recognized Patrick, John, and Meagan, but never have met Katie and Christopher. Tommy went up to meet with his cousins in law.

"Patrick, John, how are you doing," Tommy asked meeting with Patrick and John.

"Hey Tommy," John greeted.

Tommy gave Patrick and John high fives and said hi to Meagan as well. The group walked inside to meet two little kids. Was a little girl with blondish hair, and the other was a little boy with blondish hair.

"If it isn't Sophia and Caleb," Patrick said cutely.

Spohia and Caleb were two of the kids that Laura and Tommy had together. It was a blessing to see the family as Patrick just held Sophia in his arms.

"Laura, can I pick up Tommy and hold him," Meagan asked.

"Sure Meagan," Laura answered.

Meagan picked up little Caleb and craddled the little guy in her arms. Meagan just adored babies very much as she was holding Caleb. Christopher was just standing there looking impatient.

"So, who are these two," Tommy asked.

"Oh yeah, Tommy this is Meagan's sister Katie, and this is Christopher, he runs a Pokemon care agency," Patrick said introducing Katie and Christopher.

After meeting everyone, the group was treated to lunch with his cousins. All of them were eating together along with the kids who were having their meals.

"So me and Tommy have been running this Pokemon nursey farm where we keep a whole bunch of baby Pokemon," Laura told the group.

"Yeah, and we let our kids play with the Pokemon as long as their friendly," Tommy said.

"That is so sweet," Katie replied.

"Hey, tell us what you all have been up to," Tommy told the group.

"Well me, Meagan, and Katie have been traveling together to try and get into the Pokemon Grand Prix. John is with us for the time being as were all trying to make it to the Pokemon Grand Prix," Patrick told.

"That's right, we only need three more tokens and were heading for the Psychic Gym in Beijing. On the way, were going to take Christopher to these three lakes where a legendary Pokemon lives in," Meagan told.

"We already have visited Dongting Lake where Uxie lived, and now were heading off for Poyang Lake to find the legendary Pokemon Mesprit," Christopher told.

"That is great, Pokemon Grand Prix and legendary Pokemon," Tommy said in excitement, "I wish I could go, but me and Laura have to take care of the kids and Pokemon."

"That reminds me, could we meet the little Pokemon," Meagan asked.

"Sure, right after were done eating," Laura answered.

The group finished their meals and went to the back door where Laura and Tommy were about to show them their baby Pokemon.

"Are you ready to meet the little guys," Tommy asked.

"Show them daddy," Sophia and Caleb said in joy.

"Yeah, go ahead and show us," Patrick told his cousin in law.

"Certainly," Tommy replied.

Tommy opened the door and just as he was about to show them the baby Pokemon that roamed around the area, a horrifying discovery was made. There were no Pokemon as they all disappeared.

"Where are the Pokemon," Laura questioned in fear.

"Where are the Pokemon," Sophia sadly said.

The baby Pokemon were missing for some reason. Things didn't seem to look good for Patrick and John's cousins.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**The group meets Patrick Schmidl and John Schmidl's cousin and cousin in law, Laura and Tommy**


	435. Psychic Gym: Baby Pokemon Hunt Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

The group discovers that all of the baby Pokemon were missing. Laura and Tommy were panicking while Patrick, Meagan, and Katie felt disappointed. John was feeling somewhat worried, and Christopher just didn't care.

"Where are the Pokemon," John asked.

Tommy ran around the yard searching, and then he noticed that there was a hole underneath the fence that looked like was dug up.

"Here's the problem, the little guys tunneled out somehow," Tommy said.

"Wow, I didn't think they could do that," Laura said in shock.

The Pokemon somehow got out by digging, but they were still worried. They were hoping that none of them went far, and that they were okay.

"So how many Pokemon were there," Patrick asked.

"We had thirteen Pokemon, all of them were different kinds of Pokemon," Tommy answered.

"What Pokemon did you have that you were going to show us," Meagan asked.

"There was a Pichu, a Cleffa, an Igglybuff, a Togepi, a Smoochum, an Elekid, a Magby, an Azurill, a Wynaut, a Bonsly, a Mime Jr., a Happiny, and a Chingling," Laura answered revealing every baby Pokemon they had.

Tommy walked into a shed where there were a whole bunch of eggs. Tommy was relieved that the eggs were still there, and not damaged.

"At least the eggs are okay," Tommy stated.

"You have eggs," Meagan asked.

"Yeah, these are the Pokemon eggs we got for our nursey when more Pokemon are born," Laura explained.

"So you take care of Pokemon and make sure they're okay like what Christopher does," Meagan asked.

"Yes we do," Tommy answered, "but enough about that, we need to find out where the baby Pokemon are."

The group had to begin searching for the thriteen Pokemon, and then Patrick notices an Igglybuff outside of the fence who is entering a forest.

"Everyone come quick, I found one of the Pokemon! But it's heading into the forest," Patrick called out.

Meagan, Katie, John, Christopher, Laura, Tommy, Sophia, and Caleb were at the fence when they saw the Igglybuff. The lonely Igglybuff went off wondering in the forest where they believe the rest of the Pokemon are.

"So those Pokemon ran off into that forest," John asked.

"Yes, under my best interest we got to go after them," Patrick stated.

"Good idea, Laura you stay here with the kids. Me, Patrick, John, and the rest of us will go into the forest and search for the baby Pokemon," Tommy told Laura.

"Okay, just promise me you'll be careful," said Laura.

"I promise, because all of these people here are Pokemon trainers," Tommy told his wife.

The group got ready as they got into a white jeep that Laura and Tommy have. It was enough to fit the six of them inside, and Laura was staying to take care of the kids. Katie took out her Luxary Ball which had Altaria to help with the search.

"What are you doing Katie," Tommy asked.

"Were on a search mission, so I need a search bird. It's Altaria time," Katie shouted sending out her Altaria.

"Good idea, we can Altaria search from the air," Patrick said.

"Altaria, I need your help searching for these Pokemon," Katie told her Altaria as she showed Altaria the Pokemon they were looking for on her Pokemon Scanner.

The Humming Pokemon was ready to take actions in mid-air as Tommy started up the jeep. Christopher was feeling pretty grumpy of doing what they're about to do.

"When are we going to Poyang Lake, this is not what we were supposed to do," Christopher said impatiently.

"This is more important than visiting a lake, those Pokemon could be in trouble," Patrick said.

"And you should be worried, because you need to help those Pokemon. It's what you do in your job remember," John questioned.

"You're right, let's go," Christopher said.

The group was prepared to leave the house and drive into the forest in search of the lost baby Pokemon. Laura stood there with her two kids watching her husband leave.

"Please save those Pokemon, who knows what they could be dealing with," Laura said.

"Come on daddy," Sophia and Caleb said in union, "save the Pokemon."

It was going to be a pretty long trip into the forest, and the group was able to spot the Igglybuff that they just saw from before. The jeep stopped and Patrick hopped out to pick up the Igglybuff.

"There there Igglybuff, you're safe with us," Patrick told Igglybuff as he brought it with him back to the jeep.

"That's one Pokemon, there still is twelve out there that need to be found," said Meagan.

"Okay, lets go," Patrick replied as the jeep began to continue rolling.

"Altaria, keep a look out," Katie yelled out to her Altaria.

The group continued to drive deep into the woods with Katie's Altaria keeping lookout for any of the lost Pokemon. The search for the baby Pokemon continued.

**Pokemon Updates: NONE**


	436. Psychic Gym: Baby Pokemon Hunt Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

The group entered the forest looking for the rest of the baby Pokemon with Tommy as Laura stayed behind with the kids. They found Igglybuff, but they still needed to find Pichu, Cleffa, Togepi, Smoochum, Elekid, Magby, Azurill, Wynaut, Chingling, Bonsly, Mime Jr., and Happiny.

Tommy was driving the jeep through the forest, but he hits a dead end as they run out of room on the road.

"We hit a dead end everyone," Tommy said.

"Something good did come out of this," Katie exclaimed as she pointed out to Smoochum.

Smoochum was standing there looking very cheerful as John got out and grabbed the Kiss Pokemon. Everyone else got out wondering what to do next.

"I say we split up and search the woods for the Pokemon," Patrick said, "We can keep in touch with our Pokemon Scanners."

"Good idea, we can cover more ground," Tommy replied, "Christopher, you stay here and make sure these Pokemon are okay."

"Will do," Christopher responded.

"Everyone, make sure you meet back here," Tommy stated.

The group went seperate ways in search of the lost Pokemon. Patrick went one way, Meagan went another way, Katie went another way, John went another way, and Tommy took a route of his own. They still had to find Pichu, Cleffa, Togepi, Elekid, Magby, Azurill, Wynaut, Chingling, Bonsly, Mime Jr., and Happiny.

Patrick was in one part of the forest where there were a bunch of mushrooms sprouting out from the ground. He actually brought his Furret out to help him with the searching.

"Furret, do you see anything," Patrick asked.

Furret nodded no. Patrick and Furret continued strolling through until they found a lonely Azurill. Patrick saw Azurill as it was one of the Pokemon he was looking for.

"This is Patrick, I spotted Azurill! I'll take care of him, and continue looking for him," Patrick said contacting everyone on his Pokemon Scanner.

"Nice job," Meagan said on the Pokemon Scanner.

Meagan was in a part of the forest similar to where Patrick was looking for the baby Pokemon. Meagan ventured through the woods with her Luxray to help her search for any lost Pokemon.

"What's that," Meagan said to herself as he saw something.

What Meagan noticed was a Wynaut wondering around without any supervision. Meagan and Luxray picked up the Wynaut before it could get away.

"Better let the others know that Wynaut is taken care of," said Meagan as she took out her Pokemon Scanner.

"That's good to hear Meagan, that's four Pokemon down and nine to go," Katie replied.

Katie hung up her phone and continued to look around with her Altaria on her side. There was no wondering what the Pokemon could be dealing with in the dangerous forest.

"Huh, is that Chingling," Katie asked herself as she sees a Chingling.

Chingling was happily hopping around on top of a tree, and Katie needed to get that Chingling. She couldn't climb the tree, but luckily she had Altaria on her side.

"Altaria, fetch me that Chingling," Katie told her Altaria.

Altaria flew onto the tree branch to pick up Chingling, and brought the Bell Pokemon down to safety.

"Good work Altaria," Katie said.

John brought out Mightyena to help him sniff out any baby Pokemon. So far he was dry on luck on finding anything.

"Find anything Mightyena," John asked his Mightyena.

Just right after Mightyena heard John's question, the Bite picked up a scent. Mightyena could feel that it was one of the baby Pokemon.

"Good job Mightyena, now take us to the scent," John ordered his Mightyena.

John and Mightyena dashed without holding back to find Mime Jr. just waltzing around. John picked up the Mightyena, and called to let them know that Mime Jr. was okay.

Tommy was on his own as he didn't have a Pokemon that could help him search. The good news was that he found Magby without having to go near anything dangerous.

"There you are Magby," Tommy said picking up Magby.

Christopher was waiting by the jeep with Igglybuff and Smoochum for the others to get back. He finished talking to someone on his cellphone, but it was unknown who it was.

"How much longer will these kids take, I need them to," Christopher was interupted as a Pokemon was wondering by.

There was an Elekid just flat out walking by the jeep. Christopher ran up to the Elekid and snagged it with his bare hands. Elekid just zapped him with its electric shock.

"Okay, you're coming with me," Christopher angrily told Elekid.

Patrick along with Furret and Azurill were still looking for the baby Pokemon. Little did he know that Christopher already found Elekid. Then Patrick came across an Ariados that was threating the little Bonsly.

"Bonsly, and its in trouble," Patrick cried out, "Furret use Quick Attack!"

Furret attacked Ariados with Quick Attack and then swiping Bonsly out of danger. Furret came back to Patrick with the Bonsly unharmed.

"I'm glad you're okay Bonsly, you and the other Pokemon could've gotten hurt," Patrick told Bonsly.

Meagan, Luxray, and Wynaut saw a whole heard of Ariados ready to gang up on a defensless Togepi. Togepi was in grave danger as its life depended on it.

"It's Togepi, and Togepi's in trouble," Meagan cried out.

The Ariados were creeping near the Spike Ball Pokemon as it was in great danger. Meagan was coming to the rescue.

"Luxray use Thunderbolt," Meagan retorted.

Luxray unleashed a powerful Thunderbolt attack right on the group of Ariados. Togepi wasn't scared anymore as it saw Meagan right in its sights. Togepi became very happy to see Meagan.

"Togepi," Meagan yelled out.

Togepi ran up into Meagan's arms and happily waived its arms in front of her. Meagan was very kind to have Togepi in her arms.

"Togepi, are you alright," Meagan asked Togepi.

Togepi showed its happiness in front of Meagan and Luxray.

Meanwhile, Katie along with Altaria and Chingling continued to search for the baby Pokemon. Then Katie saw a Bonsly inside a Carnivine's mouth.

"Ah, Bonsly," Katie screamed, 'ALTARIA SWIPE BONSLY OUT OF THERE!"

Altaria began to go in for a mad swoop to grab Bonsly. Just as Carnivine was about to chomp down, Altaria grabbed the Bonsai Pokemon just in the knick of time.

"Yes, Bonsly is in safe hands," Katie said to herself as she got Bonsly.

John was in another part of the forest to hear that Bonsly was found, and only three Pokemon were left.(still didn't know Christopher found Elekid) John along with his Mightyena and the baby Mime Jr. found another Pokemon that was on a branch that was about to break.

"It's another one of the Pokemon," John shouted as he saw a Pichu.

Pichu was scared for its life. The branch was about to break, and Pichu was afraid to jump. John was going to take out his Gliscor to rescue Pichu, but Mightyena got underneath the branch.

"Mightyena, what are you doing," John yelled out.

The branch broke and Pichu fell, but Mightyena caught Pichu on its back. Pichu thanked Mightyena as the Bite Pokemon also gave out a thank you roar.

"Good work Mightyena," John said to his Mightyena, "but don't try to scare Pichu."

Pichu was okay with Mightyena's roar as it understood it was a way of saying your welcome to the Tiny Mouse Pokemon.

Tommy had Magby with him still searching for the baby Pokemon. He heard that there were only two Pokemon left to be found as everyone located two baby Pokemon each.

"Where are the other two Pokemon," Tommy asked himself.

Then he found Cleffa happily jumping on a giant mushroom. Tommy didn't have a Pokemon, but he did have quick hands so he could grab the Star Shape Pokemon.

"There you go Cleffa, you're safe in my hands," Tommy said, "Maybe I should go back to the jeep just to be safe."

Patrick returned to the jeep where Christopher was. Meagan also made it back, and so did Katie. John and Tommy joined up where they had all of the baby Pokemon with them.

"I see we got most of the Pokemon, but where's Elekid," Tommy asked.

"Looking for this," Christopher said giving out a smirk holding the Elekid.

"Christopher, how did you find it," Meagan asked.

"It just came by," Christopher answered.

"We got all of the Pokemon, now lets get back to my house," Tommy said.

Everyone got into the jeep as it was now packed with all of the Pokemon inside. It wasn't a long drive as they were returning to Laura's house.

**Pokemon Updates: NONE**


	437. Psychic Gym: Darkdust And Porygon2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Just after Diana Yates, Beth Yates, and Katie Tonkel saved Professer Thicket from Darkdust, the girls continued their Pokemon journey. The girls were now in Dhaka, and Diana looked at the Pokemon Scanner.

"I think were way off course," Diana told her sister and cousin.

"What do you mean," Katie questioned.

"I don't think there's a gym anywhere near here," Diana replied.

The girls were finding no luck in finding a Pokemon gym as they were now in Dhaka. They stopped at the Pokemon Center to see that the system is messed up just like it was before in Bangkok.

"Are you saying that the healing system is messed up," Beth asked.

"It hasn't just been here, but it also has spreaded out in other cities," the doctor answered.

It was the same thing that occured in Bangkok when Darkdust uploaded Porygon as a computer virus. For some reason the virus was much stronger, because it has gone beyond the city of Dhaka.

"Something is telling me that Darkdust is doing this again," Diana stated.

"And they have Professer Thicket doing the exact same thing that he did with Porygon," Beth said.

Darkdust did capture Professer Thicket, and left Diana, Beth, and Katie in the dust. The one thing that was bugging them was how on earth did Porygon's effect on the computers get so much stronger.

"Just how can the effects be so much worse," Diana asked herself.

"I say we search out the city to see if Darkdust is around," Katie said.

"That might be a good idea, but what if its somewhere else because the buggy systems are spreading further than they should be," Beth explained.

"Lets check around here first," Diana suggested.

So the girls were looking all over Dhaka for Darkdust. Beautifly, Dustox, and Butterfree all flew across the city to see if they could find anything. Beautifly was looking on its own, and it saw a group of people inside a small building. Inside were Commander Hunter, Professer Thicket, and a group of Darkdust soldiers with a giant computer.

"I wonder if anyone has found anything yet," Beth asked.

Beautifly flew right back at Diana to warn her about what it saw.

"You saw Darkdust," Diana asked.

Beautifly nodded yes as Diana got the message.

"Take me to Darkdust," Diana told her Beautifly.

Diana, Beth, and Katie all followed Diana's Beautifly as Beth's Dustox and Katie's Butterfree came along with them. The three Pokemon found the building and the girls came inside.

"Huh, what the," Commander Hunter replied, "how did you girls find us?"

"Its the girls that came into my lab, you came to save me," Thicket said.

"That's right, and now its time for you all to go down," Diana said.

Beautifly, Dustox, and Butterfree all gathered together to attack. Darkdust soldiers sent out Growlithe, Grimer, Tangela, Gligar, Sneasel, Phanpy, Ninjask, Electrike, Cacnea, Bidoof, Bronzor, and Skorupi. The girls didn't hold back as all of the Pokemon started to attack.

"Beautifly use Silver Wind," Diana shouted.

"Dustox use Air Cutter," Beth yelled out.

"Butterfree use Stun Spore," Katie commanded.

Butterfree trapped all of the Pokemon and soldiers under a Stun Spore while Dustox shot out an Air Cutter attack right at all of the Pokemon, and then Beautifly finished them off with Silver Wind. The Darkdust soldiers and their Pokemon were sent flying out of the building, and only Commander Hunter and Professer Thicket remained.

"The system, you messed it up again," Hunter screamed as another Pokemon came out of the computer.

The computer was destroyed and Porygon returned out, but it didn't look like a Porygon. When Porygon came out, it looked different.

"That doesn't look like a Porygon," Diana said looking at the virtual Pokemon.

"It is Porgyon, it just got upgraded," Thicket told the girls, "now its Porygon2."

Diana looked up Porygon2 on her Pokemon Scanner, and saw that it will evolve when an upgrade is installed into the Pokemon.

"So that might be why the computer systems are buggy in more places, because Porygon2 is stronger than Porygon," Beth stated.

"Yes, I installed an upgrade to Porygon to turn it into Porygon2. It was supposed to spread all across the planet, but the system crashes are only going out in a 50 mile radius for some reason," Hunter explained.

"Girls, stop him this time before its too late," Thicket yelled out.

"I'm sorry girls, but this is the end of the line," Hunter said taking out a Pokeball, "come on out Dodrio!"

Commander Hunter tossed the Darkdust Pokeball 2000 he had in his hand to bring out a Dodrio. Beautifly, Dustox, and Butterfree were in for a challenge since Dodrio is stronger by the effects of the Darkdust Pokeball 2000.

"I don't care what you have, we will finish you off," Katie shouted.

"Lets see after I do this," Hunter yelled out, "Dodrio use Tri-Attack!"

The Triple Bird Pokemon unleashed its Tri-Attack on all three Pokemon. Beautifly was shocked, Dustox was frozen, and Butterfree was burnt. All three of the Pokemon fell down in defeat.

"Beautifly," Diana cried out.

"Dustox," Beth cried out.

"Butterfree," Katie cried out.

"Face it, my Dodrio is way stronger and ther is no way you can beat it," Hunter roared in excitement as he delivered an evil laugh.

The girls called back their Pokemon after they were defeated. Porygon2 countered with a Zap Cannon to weaken Dodrio. Commander Hunter was caught off guard by surprise.

"What the, was this Porygon2's doing," Hunter screamed.

"Now's your chance, finish him off," Thicket yelled out.

"Grotle use Seed Bomb," Beth retorted as she threw her Pokeball out.

Grotle came out and attacked the Triple Bird Pokemon with Seed Bomb. The Grove Pokemon saw its seeds explode on Dodrio causing it to be knocked out as the girls won once again.

"Dodrio return," Hunter called out calling back his Dodrio, "you beat me twice, but I will still come out on top!"

Commander Hunter grabbed Professer Thicket as he was trying to escape with Porygon2, but before he got captured again he tossed something to Diana.

"What is this," Diana asked.

"Read it on the back and you'll figure it out," Thicket yelled out.

"Stay out of our business if you know what's good for you," yelled out Hunter as he tossed out a smoke bomb.

Smoke covered the whole room catching Diana, Beth, Katie, and Grotle inside. Commander Hunter and Professer Thicket along with Porygon2 disappeared once again.

"They're gone again," Beth said in anger.

"Not to worry, Professer Thicket gave me this before he got captured," Diana said showing the girls some sort of miniature TV.

Diana took a look at the note on the back of what it said.

_If anyone is reading this, I have been captured once again. I wrote this after Hunter took me and evolved my Porgyon. This is a tracking device that I have made, and I got a watch on that pinpoints my exact location. The red dot shows where I am, and where Commander Hunter has taken me. Use this tracking device to find me._

_Professer Thicket_

Professer Thicket left the girls a tracking device to find Professer Thicket.

"He left us a tracking device, we can find Professer Thicket and Porygon2 with this device," Diana said.

"That's great, we'll keep following Darkdust until their scheme is put to a stop," said Beth.

Grotle was all pumped up for action, but then it started to glow. This was a sign that the Grove Pokemon Grotle was starting to evolve.

"Is Grotle evolving," Katie asked.

"Yes it is, Grotle is entering its final stage," said Beth.

Grotle entered its final evolution evolving into the Continent Pokemon Torterra. Beth was so amazed to be seeing her Grotle evolve all the way to Torterra. She took out her Pokemon Scanner to get information on Torterra, and it was the final evolution stage of her starter Pokemon Turtwig.

"Torterra, I got a Torterra," Beth said in amazement.

"Congratulations Beth, after so much love and hard work, your Grotle has evolved into Torterra," Diana said.

"I just can't believe it. It was just a baby Turtwig when I got it, and now its a fully grown Torterra," Beth said in amazement.

"Were so proud of you," Katie replied.

Beth was so happy to be meeting Torterra, but she had to get her focus back on what was important which was finding Professer Thicket.

"Enough of this, we need to find Professer Thicket," Beth stated.

"You're right, lets go," Diana replied.

The girls were ready to leave they city of Dhaka in search of Professer Thicket, Porygon2, and Commander Hunter. Darkdust must be stopped as the girls begin to search for the professer with the tracking device he gave the girls.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Beth Yates: Grotle evolves into Torterra**


	438. Psychic Gym: Emotion Of Mesprit

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

The group returned back to Patrick and John's cousin Laura's house with all of the baby Pokemon. Laura, Sophia, and Caleb were waiting outside wondering they were, and were the Pokemon okay.

"Mommy look, its dady and the Pokemon," Sophia pointed out.

Laura heard what her baby daughter just said as she saw her husband, Patrick, Meagan, Katie, John, Christopher, and all of the Pokemon inside the jeep. Laura, Sophia, and Caleb were all relieved to see that the Pokemon were okay.

"You found all the Pokemon," Laura said with a little emotion.

Laura, Sophia, and Caleb were greeted by the Pokemon as they gave them a great big hug. They were touched by the fact that the baby Pokemon were reunited with their family.

Later the group went back inside Laura's house where the kids were playing with the baby Pokemon right after the hole that was dug up was sealed. The entire fence area was protected as no one could get out.

"Thank you for finding all of the Pokemon," Laura happily said.

"It's no problem, some of the Pokemon were in danger, but we got them out," Patrick said.

"We all worked together to save the Pokemon," Tommy told his wife.

"I'm glad that we got those Pokemon back, otherwise our nursey would have gotten a bad reputation," Laura explained.

After talking about what has happened, the group has noticed that Meagan was still holding the Togepi that she rescued from the forest. Laura and Tommy could see how much Togepi adored Meagan.

"So Meagan, I see that Togepi is really into you," Laura said.

"Yeah, ever since I rescued it, it just wants to be with me. I really adore this Togepi," Meagan said in a sweet tone.

"I love it when Pokemon adore you Meagan, that's why you're a good person," Christopher stated.

"Thanks Christopher," Meagan said kindly.

Katie just looked at Christopher in a disgusting way. She didn't seem to like him, and she was worried for her sister.

"Is there anyway we can repay you," Laura asked.

"Yeah, there is one thing you can do," said Patrick, "do you think you can give me, Meagan, Katie, John, and Christopher over here a lift to Poyang Lake?"

"Do you know where Poyang Lake is," John asked.

"I actually do, its only a one hour drive from here. I can take my jeep to give you all a lift to Poyang Lake," Tommy answered.

"Thank you," the group said in union.

"We'll bring the kids with us," Laura said, "Meagan its time to say goodbye to Togepi."

Meagan was ready to set Togepi down, but the Spike Ball Pokemon was starting to get very sad. Togepi was about to cry, and Meagan was getting sad too.

"Is something wrong Meagan," Laura asked.

"I'm going to miss Togepi," Meagan said tearing up a little bit.

Laura was looking at Meagan and Togepi seeing how the two bonded very well. Laura just smiled at Meagan and Togepi, and she decided to do what was right.

"Meagan, do you want to take Togepi with you," Laura questioned.

"Huh," Meagan responded.

"Do you want to have Togepi come along with you on your travels," Laura asked.

"I..I..I love too," Meagan commented with a positive tone.

When Togepi heard the news that it was going to come with Meagan, the Spike Ball Pokemon became really happy. Meagan just got herself a Togepi to carry around with her.

"Okay Meagan, grab Togepi and we'll get going," said Laura.

"Thank you Laura, thank you," Meagan said with a whole lot of happiness.

After the group was packed up, they got into Tommy's jeep. Laura and the kids came along too, and Katie noticed Meagan holding a Togepi. Tommy put the car in drive, and they were on their way to Poyang Lake.

"Meagan, is that a Togepi," Katie asked.

"It is Katie, Laura gave it to me," Meagan answered.

"Is that true," John asked.

"Yeah, she and Togepi seem to be bonding very well," Laura replied.

"But Meagan, you can only carry six Pokemon with you," John stated.

"I'm not going to have Togepi participate in any battles, I just want Togepi in my hands so I can care for it and love it," Meagan explained.

"Okay, if you say so," John replied.

Later that night, the group arrived at Poyang Lake. Patrick, Meagan, Katie, John, Christopher, Laura, Tommy, Sophia, and Caleb all got out of the car and looked at the beautiful lake.

"Daddy, that lake looks pretty," Caleb said.

"It sure does little guy," Tommy said to his son.

They looked at the majestic beauty of Poyang Lake, and then something started to come out of the lake. It looked transparent at first, and it was pulling Meagan towards the figure as she was walking forward.

"Meagan, what's going on," Patrick asked.

"I think I see Mesprit," Meagan answered.

The group was coming forward as they were witnessing the legendary Emotion Pokemon Mesprit. Mesprit started to show its true form in front of the entire group as Meagan got a front seat.

"Greetings travelers, I am Mesprit. I am the guardian of this lake," Mesprit said as the group laid eyes on Mesprit.

"Mesprit, we have come all this way just to see you," Meagan said.

Mesprit was hovering over the lake, and everyone was amazed to be witnessing the legendary Pokemon Mesprit itself.

"Why do you come to see me," Mesprit asked.

"One of our travlers was blessed by Uxie with some of its energy, and I was wondering if any of us are worthy of your energy," Meagan questioned.

"Only those who carry a whole lot a emotion shall be granted with my gift, and I take it your going to use this energy to awaken Cresselia," Mesprit asked.

"That's right, we are traveling all around to meet the legendary Cresselia," Meagan answered.

"You carry a good heart, and a lot of emotion. You will be granted with my gift," said Mesprit.

Mesprit started to give out some of its energy, and sent it into Meagan's body. Togepi was amazed to see what was happening to Meagan as she was given some of Mesprit's Emotion.

"I have just given you some of my emotion in the form of energy. You need to have someone with you with a good heart and lots of willpower to be given the energy of willpower from Azelf if you want to awaken Cresselia. Then you, that being, and the being that was blessed by Uxie will use that energy to awaken Cresselia," Mesprit told the entire group.

"Thank you Mesprit, I hope we meet again one day," Meagan said as Togepi responded.

"Farewell young travelers," Mesprit said as it disappeared.

Meagan turned to the rest of the group after they have witnessed her getting a blessing from the legendary Pokemon Mesprit.

"So Mesprit chose you to carry some of its energy," Patrick asked.

"That's what it looks like, and all we have to do is find Azelf and hope someone with us carries a lot of willpower," Meagan explained.

"One thing is for sure, the next lake we need to go to is Tai Lake. Azelf thrives there, and if someone with us carries that willpower, then we can awaken Cresselia," Christopher told everyone.

"That's right, now our next stop is Tai Lake," John exclaimed.

Later that night, Patrick, Meagan, Katie, John, and Christopher were all ready to get going as Meagan had Togepi in her hands. Tommy and Laura were ready to say goodbye as the kids were fast asleep.

"It's time for us to head home, thank you once again for everything," Laura said.

"Your welcome, and if you come in contact with your sisters Diana and Beth, tell them I said hi," Patrick told Laura.

"I will," Laura replied.

"You all take care of yourselves, and good luck in finding that next lake," Tommy commented.

"Thank you very much," Katie joyfully said.

Tommy started to drive away with his wife who were Patrick and John's cousin, and their second cousins. Meagan got a Togepi and energy from Mesprit in just one day, and now their next destination is Tai Lake.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**The group encounters Mesprit**

**Laura and Tommy leave the group**

**Meagan Puente: Gets a Togepi, but decides to not have it battle**


	439. Psychic Gym: Something's Wrong

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

The group finished visiting Poyang Lake, and now were on their way to Tai Lake to encounter the legendary Pokemon Azelf. Patrick got knowledge from Uxie, and Meagan got emotion from Mesprit, and now they were hoping either Katie, John, or Christopher carried willpower.

It was a bright sunny day as the group was walking through the meadow. Plenty of Pokemon such as Zigzagoon, Rattata, and Sentret were running across the grass.

"According to my Pokemon Scanner, we have about 400 miles to go to reach Tai Lake," Patrick said looking at his Pokemon Scanner.

"That's going to be a while," John said.

Katie was looking at Christopher. Then Christopher just glared at him. Katie was wondering why Christopher didn't like her so much. So the group decided to sit down and take a break to have lunch.

"Okay, what's for lunch," Katie asked.

"Sandwiches," Meagan said as Patrick heard what Meagan said.

Katie was feeling pretty frightened as she ran for her life. Patrick and Meagan caught her however and crushed her with a big hug.

"NOOOOOOOOOO," Katie screamed as she was getting sandwiched.

Katie couldn't beared to get sandwiched by Meagan and Patrick. What they were meant to say was that they were having grilled cheese sandwiches.

"How did you make those grilled cheese when we don't have a stove," Patrick asked.

"I let Charizard take it easy with the flame and it gently uses Flame Burst to cook the sandwiches," Meagan explained.

"Interesting," Patrick replied.

So the group began eating their sandwiches. As for Katie, all she could do was look at Christopher as he just glared at him. Katie wanted to have a talk with Christopher.

"Hey Christopher, can I have a word with you," Katie asked.

"Fine, but it better be good," Christopher replied.

So Katie and Christopher got together alone behind a bush. Katie was wondering why Christopher wasn't liking her so much.

"Look, I didn't hear what you were talking about the other day, but why do you all of sudden hate me," Katie questioned.

Christopher heard the question that Katie asked him. He gave a pretty mean look to her as he was ready to speak.

"You want to know something Katie, you are actually number two on the list of people I hate. Number one is that no good Schmidl boy," Christopher said to Katie with a whole lot of anger.

"John," Katie questioned.

"No, Patrick," Christopher responded.

Katie was wondering why on earth does Christopher hate Patrick. He did however know of Patrick somehow.

"Why do you hate Patrick," Katie asked.

"Because...he's trying to take Meagan from me," Christopher answered.

It sounded like he was lying, but Katie actually brought it. Katie remembers that Patrick used to be Meagan's boyfriend until things suddenly fell apart in their relationship.

"Patrick is now Meagan's ex-boyfriend. He travels with us because we are all such good friends, and he doesn't want to be alone," Katie explained, "we wouldn't be this far in our adventure without him."

"Well tell him that I want Meagan," Christopher told Katie.

Patrick was overhearing Katie and Christopher talking, and he listened in on every word. Patrick couldn't believe that Christopher actually hated him for trying to take Meagan.

"_I'm not trying to take Meagan, I mean I do still have feelings for her,_" Patrick thought to himself.

Katie and Christopher were finished talking as Patrick was getting closer to his brother. He wanted to speak with him for some reason.

"Hey John, why don't I get Katie and we can talk," Patrick suggested.

"Why," John asked.

"Just come with me," Patrick said.

Katie was coming back as Patrick grabbed Katie to privately speak with her. John was with him as well. Katie was wondering what was going as she was fearfully about to speak to Patrick.

"I'm glad you're here Patrick, because there is something I want to tell you," Katie said.

"Look Katie, I heard everything and that's why I got John with me. Katie, I can hear that he hates you and me," Patrick told Katie.

"And how does this factor me," John questioned.

"It's best that we all know. I don't mean to do this to Meagan, but we got to get this guy to go," Patrick suggested.

"I agree, he just wants to be with Meagan for some reason," Katie said.

"Why does he hate you," John asked.

"Well you remember that me and Meagan broke up, and were agreeing just to be friends," Patrick said to his brother.

"That's right," John replied.

"Well, he probably has found out that he is single, and he somehow found out that I was once her boyfriend," Patrick explained, "what I'm trying to say is that he just wants us out of the picture so he can be alone with Meagan."

So the group was bickering about having Christopher go. The problem was how were they going to break this to Meagan. Christopher was with Meagan just messaging her shoulders when Patrick, Katie, and John came up. They were pretending to be nice so that they don't start anything.

"What's going on, what is this about," Meagan questioned.

"Meagan, this Christopher guy is pretty bad and he truly doesn't like us," Katie said.

"What are you talking about," Meagan asked.

"Christopher has got to go," John said.

"Why," Meagan asked.

"He thinks that I'm getting in the way of him being with you, and he is angry that we get into his way," Patrick told Meagan.

"Guys, Christopher is a nice guy once you get to know him," Meagan told everyone.

"Meagan, I don't want to be near this guy," John yelled out.

"Okay, so he doesn't fully like you, but trust me he will. Just give it some time please," Meagan begged.

"Sis, I have a bad feeling this guy is going to cause nothing but problems," Katie cried.

"Then why don't you leave us," Meagan said.

"You know what, I'm outta here," John sternly said.

"What, John I'm sorry," Meagan cried out.

"If this guy is no good, and you keep defending him, then I want no part in this," John told Meagan.

Meagan didn't want the rest of the group to be heartbroken, so she was about to let Christopher go. Then Christopher came by hearing everything they were talking about.

"No way, I'm not going to go until we visit all the lakes and meet all of the Pokemon. No one can leave each other until we encounter Cresselia," Christopher begged, "I guess we might have gotten off on the wrong foot with some of you, but I can keep my cool."

The group decided that Christopher should get a chance if he was going to control himself. They also wanted to keep Meagan happy, but they still worry for him.

"Fine, we'll stay. After we see Cresselia, I'm outta here," John said.

"Thank you everyone, I'm sure we can be good friends along the way," Christopher said.

The group was going to let Christopher stay with Meagan, and everyone was feeling a little better. They still had their doubts with Christopher for some reason, but the group was cool. Christopher deep down still hated the group, but he wasn't going to show it in front of them anymore as the group continues towards Tai Lake.

**Pokemon Updates: NONE**


	440. Psychic Gym: Another Challenge For Emily

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

As Emily Rozak continues her Pokemon adventure, she hopes to find new challenges that await her. Her number one goal was the same for everybody else, and that was to get into the Pokemon Grand Prix.

The one thing Emily really wanted right now was a chance to battle someone. As she was walking through a beautiful field, she encounters a man who was just sitting there meditating. He had brown hair and wore a blue shirt, white pants, and no shoes.

"Excuse me," Emily said.

The man looked at Emily, and then just continued meditating. Emily started to speak up to the man.

"Excuse me sir, I want to challenge you to a battle," Emily said with a higher tone.

The man listened to what she just said, and when he heard about a battle, the man refused to say no.

"I accept your challenge, I am Kioshi. Let us battle with three Pokemon," Kioshi said.

Popping out of a pond nearby was the old man. Emily was just feeling disgusted that he had to show up like that again.

Emily and Kioshi took seperate sides as the two were ready to battle. The old man took the duties of being the referee.

"This Pokemon battle between the girl on my left and the guy on my right will now begin! Each trainer is allowed to use three Pokemon, and the last one standing wins! Let the battle begin," the old man announced.

So Emily and Kioshi got out a Pokeball, and Kioshi sent out his Pokemon first.

"Come on out Onix," Kioshi yelled out sending out an Onix.

"I choose you Roserade," Emily shouted sending out a Roserade.

It was not seen, but when Emily was with Patrick, Meagan, and Katie when the group was heading for Hong Kong, Katie gave Emily a little something.

_Flashback_

_Katie and Emily were hanging out alone on the boat. Katie was looking at Roselia seeing how beautiful it looked. Katie then looked at her Pokemon Scanner to learn more about Roselia._

_"Hey Emily, accroding to my Pokemon Scanner, Roselia can evolve into a Roserade with the help of a Shiny Stone," Katie explained._

_"Really, let me see," Emily said looking at Katie's Pokemon Scanner._

_Emily saw on the Pokemon Scanner that when a Roselia comes into contact with a Shiny Stone, it will evolve into Roselia._

_"I see that, but where can I get a Shiny Stone," Emily asked._

_"I actually got one from winning the Girl Power Pokemon Tournament in Toronto," Katie told Emily._

_Katie took out the Shiny Stone out of her backpack, and gave it to Emily. Emily couldn't believe that Katie gave her a Shiny Stone._

_"You're giving me this," Emily questioned._

_"I don't need it, so you can have it," said Katie._

_"Gee, thanks. I'll use it to evolve my Roselia when I feel its time," Emily said to Katie._

_End Flashback_

Emily eventually used the Shiny Stone on Roselia after she left the group, and that was how it evolved into Roserade. Now Emily's Roserade was ready for action against Kioshi's Onix.

"Okay Onix, start attacking with Rock Throw," Kioshi yelled out.

The Rock Snake Pokemon gathered a bunch of rocks on its tails, and it was ready to haul them right at the Bouquet Pokemon.

"Roserade, dodge it," Emily shouted.

Roserade got out of the way of the rocks, and Roserade was now ready to deliver an attack of its own.

"Alright Roserade, use Magical Leaf," Emily commanded.

Roserade shot out a bunch of colorful leaves at Onix which damaged the Rock Snake Pokemon.

"Now use Weather Ball," shouted Emily.

It was pretty hot outside as Roserade unleashed a firey Weather Ball attack right at Onix. Though fire doesn't do much on a rock Pokemon, it was weakened by Magical Leaf and Onix fell down to the ground.

"Onix is unable to battle, the winner is Roserade," the old man shouted.

Emily and her Roserade defeated Onix. Kioshi called back his Onix, and took out another Pokeball which contained his second Pokemon.

"Now for my second Pokemon, I choose Seviper," Kioshi shouted out bringing out a Seviper.

"Seviper huh, let me make a change," said Emily calling back her Roserade.

Emily decided to bring Roserade back into its Pokeball, and prepare another Pokemon to face Seviper.

"Okay now, subbing in for my Roserade is Spinda, GO," Emily yelled out sending out her Spinda.

The Spot Panda Pokemon Spinda was ready to go head to head with the Fang Snake Pokemon Seviper.

"Spinda, attack Seviper with your Dizzy Punch," Emily commanded to her Spinda.

Spinda was coming right at Seviper with a Dizzy Punch attack. Seviper was hit, and the Fang Snake Pokemon was starting to feel confused. Seviper had no idea what to do.

"Come on Seviper, show Spinda your Poison Fang," yelled out Kioshi.

Seviper heard Kioshi's order, but it just ran itself into a tree causing it to hit itself. Seviper was feeling weak, and Emily was ready to have Spinda deliver the final blow.

"Okay Spinda, use Thrash," Emily shouted.

Spinda charged right at Seviper, and took it out with Thrash. The Fang Snake Pokemon was defeated.

"Seviper is unable to battle, the winner is Spinda," the old man shouted.

Emily's Spinda prevailed, and now Kioshi was down to his last Pokemon. He called back Seviper, and Meagan called back her Spinda as well.

"So you're going to use another Pokemon," Kioshi asked.

"You bet I am Kioshi," Emily answered.

"Okay then, lets see how you do against Cherrim," Kioshi shouted bringing out a Cherrim.

"I'll leave this to Ambipom," Emily yelled out sending out her Ambipom.

Now it was the Long Tail Pokemon Ambipom going up against the Blossom Pokemon Cherrim. Emily had all three of her Pokemon while Kioshi only had one Pokemon left in his arsenal.

"Cherrim use Magical Leaf," Kioshi shouted.

Cherrim attacked Ambipom with a Magical Leaf attack.

"Ambipom, use your Acrobatics to dodge," Emily shouted.

Ambipom jumped out of the way with Acrobatics, and then struck Cherrim right in the face. Cherrim felt a bit weakened.

"Okay Cherrim, show Ambipom your Petal Dance," Kioshi yelled out to his Cherrim.

"Ambipom use Swift," Emily retorted.

Cherrim brought out a petal storm using Petal Dance, and Ambipom scattered a whole bunch of stars all over the place using Swift. Swift was able to overpower Petal Dance, and take out Cherrim.

"No, Cherrim," Kioshi cried out.

"Cherrim is unable to battle, the winner is Ambipom! The winner of this Pokemon battle is the girl on my left," the old man announced.

Right after the battle was over, the old man jumped right back into the pond and disappeared like he isn't there.

"You battled with honor young one," Kioshi told Emily.

"Thank you Kioshi, I appricated the battle we just had," Emily commented.

Emily walked away as Kioshi returned to meditating. She continued her Pokemon adventure, and was pleased to see her Pokemon were getting better.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Emily Rozak: Recieved a Shiny Stone from Katie, and used it to evolve Roselia into Roserade**


	441. Psychic Gym: The Schmidl Tag Team

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Patrick, Meagan, Katie, John, and Christopher continued their journey to Tai Lake. The group was feeling cool with Christopher, but deep down they still didn't think of anything good of him.

Meagan was carrying her new Togepi, and happily tossing it up and down lightly.

"Are you having fun Togepi," Meagan asked.

Togepi shook its head yes, and the group could see how Meagan and Togepi were getting along.

"I must say Meagan, your Togepi is doing pretty good," Christopher complimented.

"Thank you," Meagan replied.

Christopher was still nice to Meagan, but the rest of the group was a different story. Nobody trusted him, but they pretended just to be nice until after they meet Cresseila.

As the group continued down the road, they get stopped by two set of boys. They both had brown hair and green eyes. One of the boys had scruffy hair wearing a striped blue and yellow shirt in green shorts and red sneakers, while the other one had nice hair wearing a white polo shirt with blue pants and black sneakers.

"Excuse me, but who are you guys," Patrick asked.

"I'm Dillan, and this here is Russel," the boy with the nice hair said introducing themselves, "and we are looking for anyone who is willing to partake in a tag battle."

When Patrick heard of a tag battle, he wanted to jump right into action. He just needed someone on his side for when he was ready to battle.

"I accept this challenge, now which one of you wants to partner up with me," Patrick asked.

Meagan, Katie, and John were wondering who should aid Patrick in the tag battle. John volunteered to be Patrick's partner in their battle.

"I accept your invitation," John replied.

"Excellent, now we have a tag battle team," Russel replied.

"I'll referee, Katie you hold Togepi," Meagan said.

"Sure thing sis," Katie said as she was given Meagan's Togepi.

Katie and Christopher were sitting seperated from each other while she held Togepi, and Meagan was in the middle being the referee. Dillan and Russel were on one side while Patrick and John were on another side.

"This Pokemon battle between Patrick and John against Dillan and Russel will now begin! This is a tag battle so all four trainers will send out one Pokemon, and the last one standing wins! Let the battle begin," Meagan announced.

So Patrick and John got their Pokeballs ready while Dillan and Russel also prepared to send out their Pokemon.

"I choose you Vibrava," Patrick yelled out sending out his Vibrava.

"Come on out Gliscor," John shouted bringing out his Gliscor.

"Okay then, I choose you Forretress," Dillan shouted sending out a Forretress.

"Lets go Swalot," Russel yelled out bring out a Swalot.

The Vibration Pokemon Vibrava and the Fang Scorp Pokemon Gliscor were going up against the Bagworm Pokemon Forretress and the Poison Bag Pokemon Swalot in a pretty interesting tag battle.

"Okay Vibrava use Supersonic on Forretress," Patrick commanded.

Vibrava unleashed a Supersonic attack on Forretress, and that caused the Bagworm Pokemon to get confused.

"Hey, you confused my Forretress," Dillan yelled out.

"Yes I did, now Vibrava use Faint Attack," Patrick yelled out.

Vibrava was flying towards Forretress to use Faint Attack. Russel then jumped into the action to help his teammate.

"Swalot, jump in front of Vibrava and use Swallow," Russel ordered his Swalot.

The Poison Bag Pokemon hoped right into Vibrava's path, and then caught the Vibration Pokemon in its mouth. Vibrava was stuck inside struggling to get out.

"Gliscor, use Steel Wing on Swalot," John shouted.

"Forretress use Gyro Ball on Gliscor," Dillan yelled out.

As Gliscor was coming at Swalot with Steel Wing, Forretress was prepared to use Gyro Ball. Due to its confused state, it didn't know where the Fang Scorp Pokemon was, and instead it accidently attacked Swalot.

"That's not Gliscor," Dillan shouted out to his Forretress.

Swalot was baffled by the Gyro Ball attack, and then pulverized by Steel Wing to bust Vibrava out of there. Vibrava was okay, but Swalot and Forretress were not looking to be in the best of shape.

"Okay Swalot, crush Forretress to help snap it out of confusion," Russel told his Swalot.

The Poison Bag Pokemon smashed Forretress enough to snap it out of confusion. Dillan appricated the act from his teammate, and now the two were ready to attack once again.

"Get ready John, because they look serious," Patrick told his brother.

"Okay Forretress use Take Down," Dillan commanded.

"Swalot use Sludge Bomb," Russel shouted.

Forretress was coming at Vibrava with Take Down while Swalot fired off its Sludge Bomb at Gliscor. The two brothers were ready to take action into their own hands.

"Okay Vibrava dodge and use Dragonbreath on Forretress," Patrick shouted.

"Gliscor use X-Scissor on Swalot," John yelled out.

Vibrava saw Forretress coming forward with Take Down, and it hovered out of the way and then fired out a Dragonbreath attack on the Bagworm Pokemon. Gliscor battled through Sludge Bom with X-Scissor, and then sliced away on Swalot. Both Pokemon were hurt, and knocked out of commission.

"Both Forretress and Swalot are unable to battle, the winners are Vibrava and Gliscor! The winners of this Pokemon tag battle is Patrick and John," Meagan announced.

Patrick and John worked together to defeat Dillan and Russel. The two went up to their Pokemon to thank them for a good battle.

"Nice job Vibrava, you were great," Patrick told his Vibrava.

"Gliscor, you were wonderful," John said to his Gliscor.

Dillan and Russel called back their Pokemon, and gave them complements on a good battle. The two were showing good sportsmanship after losing.

"Well done you two, you put up a good fight," said Russel.

"Thanks," Patrick replied, "you two did excellent."

"We sure did, it was my pleasure to battle both of you," Dillan said.

"Your welcome," John said.

Dillan and Russel departed, and Patrick and John looked pretty strong as a team. Now it was time for the group to continue their journey to Tai Lake where they hope to witness the legendary Pokemon Azelf.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Patrick Schmidl and John Schmidl won a tag battle together**


	442. Psychic Gym: Meagan And Togepi

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

The group continued onward towards Tai Lake to meet Azelf. While Meagan continued to adore her Togepi, Christopher continued to adore Meagan. Katie just glanced at Christopher, but Meagan was opposing everyone who was against him.

Togepi was waiving its arms around showing that it was happy. Meagan just couldn't take her eyes off of Togepi.

"Isn't Togepi so sweet," Meagan said.

"It sure is," Katie replied.

Patrick went up to Togepi and made a funny face while making funny sounds. Togepi laughed at everything Patrick did.

"Awww, it looks like Togepi like you Patrick," Meagan told Patrick.

"I know it does, but it likes you more," Patrick replied.

"Of course it does, I was the one who saved it," Meagan said.

Togepi playfully jumped out of Meagan's arms somehow and ran off. This concerned Meagan.

"Togepi," Meagan cried.

She ran off for it as she left Patrick, Katie, John, and Christopher behind. Togepi was running around like crazy, and it started to feel like Meagan had to save the Spike Ball Pokemon again.

"Togepi, where are you going," Meagan yelled out.

Togepi was running happily into a thorn bush where the thorn vines were very thick. There was a small hole that Togepi could wonder into, and it was enough for Meagan to start crawling into.

Meagan was following Togepi, and Togepi saw Meagan coming after her. Togepi chanted to Meagan to keep going.

"Togepi, get back here," Meagan told her Togepi.

Meagan continued to crawl within the thorn bush, and then they reached the end. When Meagan got out, she caught up to Togepi and grabbed it.

"Togepi, don't run off like that," Meagan told her Togepi.

Togepi felt sorry at Meagan as they now had to figure out how to get back to the others. They were now lost in a thorn bush forest, and they can't remember where they went before coming here.

"Now, how do we get out of here," Meagan asked herself.

She and Togepi looked pretty lost as they begin to wonder through the thorn bush forest. Then came a Tangela who caught Meagan and Togepi in a corner. Meagan had to find a way to fight off the Tangela.

"We got to get this Tangela out of the way, go Froslass," Meagan yelled out sending out her Froslass.

The Snow Land Pokemon was going to help take care of the misheif Tangela. Tangela unleashed a Vine Whip attack on Froslass. Froslass was caught by the vines.

"Froslass, fight it off and use Icy Wind," Meagan commanded.

Froslass was able to withstand the vines, and use Icy Wind to freeze up the Vine Pokemon. Meagan, Togepi, and Froslass got away from the Tangela, but still find themselves lost in the thorns.

As they were trying to find a way out, Meagan just thought of something that could help them all get out.

"I got an idea," Meagan said taking out another Pokeball, "go Granbull!"

Granbull came out to join up with Froslass. Meagan and Togepi noticed that there were more Tangela coming for Meagan and all of the Pokemon.

"Okay Froslass, use Blizzard," Meagan shouted.

Froslass unleashed a Blizzard attack on the thorns, and then the thorns became icy and hard. Meagan's plan was going very well.

"Now Granbull, use Take Down," Meagan commanded.

The Fairy Pokemon used Take Down on the frozen thorns breaking them, thus creating a passage for Meagan and all of the Pokemon. The Tangela were still coming after Meagan as she was able to escape.

Meagan and the Pokemon were outside of the thorn forest, and the Tangela lost them. Meagan was lucky to find Patrick, Katie, John, and Christopher together.

"Hey everyone," Meagan said waiving out to everyone.

"Meagan, what on earth happened," Patrick asked.

"Oh, Togepi ran off and got us into trouble. Were okay though," Meagan explained as she put Froslass and Granbull back into their Pokeballs.

"Should we get going," Christopher questioned.

"That's right, we got to get to Tai Lake," Meagan said.

The group continued their journey towards Tai Lake where they hope to meet Azelf. Meagan was hoping that her Togepi doesn't run off like that again.

**Pokemon Updates: NONE**


	443. Psychic Gym: Porygon Ball Z

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Thanks to the tracking device given by Professer Thicket, Diana, Beth, and Katie were able to keep track of where the professer was. Professer Thicket and Porygon2 were taken by Darkdust Commander Hunter who was trying to use Porygon2 to create a global computer virus.

The girls found themselves in New Delhi where the tracking device showed that Professer Thicket was in the city somewhere.

"Where is Profeseer Thicket," Beth questioned.

"The tracking device indicated that the professer was taken here by Darkdust," Diana answered.

Diana continued to look at the radar to see that Professer Thicket was close by. They also heard that computers all over the city were starting to get out of control.

"I hear the computers are going bad just like what we saw before, but its much worse than what we saw in Dhaka," Katie explained.

"You're right, it seems none of the computers are under any control," Beth said.

The computers at the Pokemon Center were starting to transfer all of the Pokemon to another location. That location was Darkdust Headquarters, and soon Darkdust will obtain all of the stored Pokemon.

"We got to find Professer Thicket and Commander Hunter," Diana told the girls.

The girls were looking all over New Delhi, and the tracking device helped their search be a lot easier.

Elsewhere inside an abandoned warehouse, Professer Thicket was forced to upload another virus with Porygon2, only it now spread across the planet and it was instantly delivering any of the transferred Pokemon to Darkdust Headquarters.

"Well, it looks like disc I gave your Porygon2 was just what it needed to make the effects a whole lot stronger," Hunter said.

"The only reason I do this is because my life is threatened by you," Thicket said.

"Well Porygon2 or should I say Porygon-Z is now inside the computer, and corrupting computer systems throughout the city, and soon the world," Hunter said in an evil way.

Porgyon2 was exposed to a disc that made it evolve into Porgyon-Z. Since the evolution, Porgyon-Z was now causing a menace inside the computers.

Then busting into action was Diana, Beth, and Katie who managed to find Commander Hunter and Professer Thicket.

"We got you this time Hunter," Diana shouted out at the commander.

"You girls, but how did you find us," Hunter questioned in shock.

"That's something only we know," Katie answered.

"Who cares, the cycle will just repeat itself," Hunter said.

Darkdust soldiers came out with a whole bunch of different Pokemon. There were Spearow, Sandshrew, Pinceo, Houndour, Taillow, Ninjask, Drifloon, Snover, and a bunch of other Pokemon.

"Lets counter attack everyone, come on out Ledian," Diana shouted bringing out her Ledian.

"Come on out Jumpluff," Beth yelled out sending out her Jumpluff.

"Go Camerupt," Katie shouted sending out her Camerupt.

Now the girls had three Pokemon while the Darkdust soldiers had a whole bunch of Pokemon. Everyone was ready to take action.

"Ledian use Bug Buzz," Diana commanded.

"Jumpluff use Energy Ball," Beth shouted.

"Camerupt use Lava Plume," Katie yelled out.

Ledian came scampering around using Bug Buzz to knock out some of the Pokemon, Jumpluff delivered an Energy Ball to create an explosion to eliminate some more Pokemon and soldiers, and then Camerupt brought out the lava to cause everyone to retreat.

Only Commander Hunter stood once again, and Ledian came by to grab Professer Thicket. He was now on the girls side and Commander Hunter was angry.

"You may have beaten my soldiers again, but its too late, the Pokemon are already at headquarters," Hunter told everyone.

"You're wrong Hunter, Porygon-Z can reverese what you have done," Thicket called out to the commander.

"Yeah, I won't let you do that," said Hunter.

The girls were feeling confused when they heard Porygon-Z. Thicket noticed why the girls were feeling so confused.

"Porygon-Z," Katie questioned.

"Yeah, you see Hunter had something called a Dubious Disc. It causes Porgyon-Z to act pretty odd, but that happend to be the nature of Porygon-Z when it evolved," Thicket explained.

"Can we get Porygon-Z out of there," Beth asked.

"Lets worry about Hunter first," Thicket replied.

Commander Hunter was not going to play nice anymore as he was now ready to finish everyone off once and for all.

"Okay, I'm not going to play nice with any of you," Hunter said taking out two Pokeballs, "Rampardos and Bastiodon, come on out and destroy these kids!"

Commander Hunter sent out a Rampardos and a Bastidon from two Darkdust Pokeballs. Ledian, Jumpluff. amd Camerupt were still staring at the two Pokemon.

"Rampardos use Head Smash! Bastidon use Iron Head," Hunter commanded to his two Pokemon.

The Headbutt Pokemon and the Shield Pokemon were coming at the Ledian, Jumpluff, and Camerupt in an angry way. The attacks were so powerful that it knocked all three Pokemon out at the same time.

"Whoa, those Pokemon are strong," Thicket said in fear.

"Ledian return," Diana said calling back her Ledian.

"Jumpluff return," Beth called out bringing back Jumpluff.

"Camerupt return," Katie said calling back her Camerupt.

The girls called back their Pokemon after they were defeated by the powerful Rampardos and Bastidon. Hunter was smirking at the group after he beat them very easily.

"Now what do we do," Thicket questioned.

"Give it up, you can never get Porygon-Z out of here, and you will never be able to beat my Rampardos and Bastidon! You lose kiddies," Hunter roared with an evil laugh.

Someone had to step up against the mighty Commander Hunter. Someone did take the courage to face him and his Pokemon, and that person was Katie Tonkel.

"Not so fast, I'll face you alone," Katie said taking out two Pokeballs, "Marshtomp and Buneary, come on out!"

Katie brought out her Marshtomp and her Buneary. The two Pokemon looked like they were no match for the Headbutt Pokemon and the Shield Pokemon. Katie wanted to do whatever it took to beat them.

"Okay Rampardos, use Zen Headbutt! Bastiodon, use Heavy Slam," Hunter yelled out to his two Pokemon.

"Marshtomp use Bide! Buneary use Jump Kick," Katie yelled out.

Rampardos crashed right into Marshtomp just when it was using Bide which kind of was a good thing, and Buneary tried to hit Bastiodon with Jump Kick, but it was smashed by Bastidon's Heavy Slam.

"Rampardos, Bastiodon," Katie cried out.

"Don't forget Katie, Marshtomp is storing energy for Bide," Diana yelled out.

"Thanks for letting me know, but Marshtomp looks extremely hurt," Katie said.

The Mud Fish Pokemon was able to get up on its own will, and the Rabbit Pokemon was able to stand up as well. Both Pokemon looked pretty worn out from one attack, but they weren't going to surrender easily.

"Rampardos use Head Smash! Bastiodon use Iron Head," Hunter commanded to his Rampardos and Bastiodon.

Rampardos and Bastiodon were coming at Marshtomp and Buneary with attacks again, but Marshtomp unleashed its Bide on Rampardos interupting its process of hitting Marshtomp with Head Smash.

"What the, Rampardos, but how," Hunter cried out as the Headbutt Pokemon fell onto the computer releasing Porygon-Z somehow, "no, this can't be!"

"Buneary use Dizzy Punch," Katie commanded.

Buneary attacked Bastiodon with Dizzy Punch, and it was powerful enough to send the Shield Pokemon back a bit.

"How is this possible," Hunter questioned.

Marshtomp and Buneary got together, and then they both started to glow at the same time. Katie couldn't believe that both Marshtomp and Buneary were evolving at the same time.

"Is Marshtomp and Buneary evolving," Beth asked.

"I think they are," Diana answered.

Marshtomp and Buneary changed form, and as the evolution was complete, Katie knew what Pokemon she just got from the evolution.

"I got a Swampert and a Lopunny," Katie cheered.

Diana and Beth looked up Swampert and Lopunny on their Pokemon Scanners, but Katie had bigger problems to deal with such as Rampardos and Bastiodon.

"Lets finish this, Swampert use Muddy Water! Lopunny use Ice Beam," Katie shouted to her Pokemon.

Swampert brought out a Muddy Water attack on the two Pokemon that caused them both to get knocked out, and Lopunny froze the two Pokemon along with Hunter.

"Porygon-Z, are you okay," Thicket asked his Porygon-Z as he ran towards it.

"Way to go Katie, you froze up Hunter," Diana said.

"No, its thanks to Swampert and Lopunny. They chose to evolve at the right time," Katie stated.

"But what about the virus inside of the computer that sent the Pokemon to Darkdust," Beth asked.

"Not to worry, I can get this computer up and running to reserve what has occured," Thicket explained.

"That's great, and now this guy will be brought to justice," Diana said in a strong tone.

Commander Hunter couldn't move in the ice, and Professer Hunter in a record amount of time fixed the computer, and took all of the Pokemon transferred to Darkdust Headquarters back. Porygon-Z went inside to do what it was doing in reserve to undo the damage.

Later that day, the New Delhi police came by and arrested the commander and the soldiers that were in on the virus scam. Charges were going to be given to Professer Thicket, but after the girls explained what happened, the charges were lifted on the professer.

"I can't believe I almost got arrested," Thicket said, "thanks for saving me."

"It's no problem, you were set up by Darkdust. They made you do that or they hurt you and Porygon-Z," Diana stated.

"I know, but at least they won't bother me anymore," Thicket told the girls.

"I hope you and Porygon-Z can do something good," Katie said.

"I'm sure we will," Thicket replied.

Meanwhile at Darkdust Headquarters, they hear the message that their plans to retrive Pokemon from the computers has failed.

"So it turns out our computer mission is a failure," one of the soldiers said.

"Not to worry, sure those girls caused a problem for us, but we got something better going on," Sneavely told the soldier, "we got ourselves a surprise going out to Patrick Schmidl and his friends."

Sneavely got a call on his phone, and he answered the phone.

"Vice President Sneavely here," Sneavely said answering the phone.

"Yes Sneavely, Patrick and his little friends are heading for Tai Lake. Things are going according to plan," the voice said.

"Why thank you, keep up the good work," Sneavely told the person on the phone.

The mysterious being hung up, and Sneavely couldn't wait for what Patrick is going to have in store for him.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Katie Tonkel: Marshtomp evolves into Swampert**

** Buneary evolves into Lopunny**


	444. Psychic Gym: Willpower Of Azelf

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

The group was getting closer to Tai Lake as the sun started to set. Patrick, Meagan, Katie, John, and Christopher were nearing the lake where they would come face to face with Azelf.

"I think I see Tai Lake," Patrick said pointing out to the lake up ahead.

"That's it, that is Tai Lake," Christopher replied.

Everyone got a move on as Patrick, John, and Katie raced, Christopher walked forward, and Meagan dashed hanging on to her Togepi.

There the group witnessed the majestic beauty of Tai Lake. The sun was setting, and they didn't see Azelf anywhere.

"Where's Azelf," John asked.

"I remember when we encountered Uxie and Mesprit," Patrick stated, "it was during the night, so lets wait until nightfall."

"Sounds like a plan," Meagan said.

So the group just sat around waiting for the night to come, and it did. When nightfall hit, the group sat around still waiting for Azelf.

"How much longer," Christopher asked.

"Should be pretty soon," Patrick answered.

Then a transparent figure started to come out of the water, and it looked to be the legendary Willpower Pokemon itself. Patrick could believe that he was seeing Azelf right before his very eyes.

"Everyone, come over here! Azelf is here," Patrick announced.

Azelf was coming out from the lake revealing itself, and Katie was the one who got the best glimpse of Azelf. It was looking at Katie, and inside her spirit which interested Azelf.

"Greetings young travelers, I am Azelf," Azelf said to the group, "I want the young girl to come towards me."

"Are you talking to me," Katie asked.

"That's right, come forward child," Azelf told Katie.

So Katie was walking towards Azelf. The first thing she wondered was that she may be the one that carriesa whole lot of willpower inside of herself.

"Young child, I can sense that you carry a lot of willpower inside of yourself," Azelf said to Katie.

"Willpower," Katie questioned.

"The power to never give in for anything, you are strong young one," Azelf said.

"So I posses willpower," Katie asked.

"That's right, and I would like to present you my gift. A bit of my energy that consists more willpower, and when that along with knowledge from Uxie, and emotion from Mesprit come together, Cresselia will awaken," Azelf explained.

The legendary Pokemon started to shine and delivered some of its energy inside of Katie. She couldn't believe what she was feeling within her body,and after the transfer was complete, Katie just felt like her same self.

"What just happened to me," Katie questioned.

"I blessed you with my gift, if you and two other people who have knowledge and emotion with them reach the lake where Cresselia sleeps, you can use the powers to awaken Cresselia from its slumber," Azelf explained.

"Thank you Azelf," Katie replied.

"You're welcome, now continue your adventure young child," Azelf said as it disappeared into the night.

Katie now recieved Azelf's gift as Patrick got Uxie's gift and Meagan got Mesprit's gift. Now they could go ahead and awaken the legendary Pokemon Cresselia.

"So that was Azelf, it was amazing," Christopher said in amazement.

"It really was, all three of those Pokemon were great," Meagan said looking at Christopher, "what about you Togepi."

Togepi happily cheered even though Togepi didn't meet Uxie. Now the group got energy from all three Pokemon. Patrick carried Uxie's knowledge, Meagan carried Mesprit's emotion, and Katie carried Azelf's willpower. All that was left was to find the lake where Cresselia slumbers, and the group can meet the Lunar Pokemon face to face.

"So, are we going to meet Cresselia," Patrick asked.

"Yes we are. Our destination is now Dongping Lake, and with your help we can awaken Cresselia," Christopher said.

"That's great, lets go to Dongping Lake," Katie said in a happy tone.

Now that the group had met all three Pokemon, they were now ready for their final destination. Dongping Lake awaited the group, and a familar being was keeping track of where Patrick and the others were.

Inside of a computer room, it was Darkdust Administrator Ella who kept an eye on Patrick as she and the rest of Darkdust found out that Patrick was going to awaken Cresselia.

"So you're going to Dongping Lake to awaken Cresselia, well you're in for a surprise," Ella said to Patrick on a monitor.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**The group encounters Azelf**


	445. Psychic Gym: Meagan Doesn't Realize

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

The group went to Dongting Lake and Patrick recieved energy from Uxie, then the group was at Poyang Lake where Meagan recieved energy from Mesprit, and just recently they were at Tai Lake where Katie got energy from Azelf.

Now the group was preparing to reach their final destination, Dongping Lake where they will at long last meet the Lunar Pokemon Cresselia. Christopher couldn't wait to get there more than anyone else in the group.

"Pretty soon were going to reach Dongping lake," Meagan said, "and we get to meet Cresselia."

"Yes, soon we will come across the legendary Lunar Pokemon itself," Christopher replied, "this would be a once in a lifetime opportunity."

Everyone was looking forward to seeing Cresselia. They needed to look at the Pokemon Scanner to see how much further they had to go until they arrived at Dongping Lake.

"So, how much further until we arrive at the lake," Katie asked.

"According to the map on the Pokemon Scanner, I say another 390 miles until we arrive at Dongping Lake," Patrick answered looking at the Pokemon Scanner.

"Wow, I really can't wait until we get to Dongping Lake," Katie said in excitement, "I just can't wait any longer with the hiking."

It was going to be a long journey to Dongping Lakeh where they were going to meet Cresselia. Christopher was looking at Patrick and Katie with a mean grin on his face. He still didn't like them.

"I don't know how much longer I can have Christopher with us," Katie said.

"I know, I feel the same way," Patrick replied.

"Are you talking about that guy," John asked.

"Yeah, I'm worried that he's going to do something to my sister," Katie said in fear.

"You mean, he might do something to hurt her badly," John questioned.

"Probably, I don't want my sister to be part of that," Katie explained.

"It's okay Katie, after we reach Dongping Lake and see Cresselia,we will confront Meagan and tell her that we want Christopher out of here," Patrick replied.

"Just to let you know, he runs an agency where he helps Pokemon," John said.

"But he also causes us problems," Katie stated.

The group minus Meagan and Christopher conitnued to talk. They don't want anything to do with Christopher anymore, but they were going to wait until they arrive at Dongping Lake.

"Should we get going," John asked.

"I say we go, now that we got some energy from those three Pokemon, we can summon Cresselia from its slumber in Dongping Lake," Patrick explained.

It was going to be a long journey for the group as Meagan and Christopher saw Patrick, Katie, and John talking to each other.

"What are you talking about," Meagan asked.

"Nothing important, just how much fun were going to have seeing Cresselia," Patrick lied.

"That's great, now lets get going," Christopher said in an impatient matter.

Patrick, Meagan, Katie, John, Christopher, and Togepi all were together as they continued their journey to Dongping Lake. With the energy Patrick, Meagan, and Katie got, they should awaken the legendary Pokemon Cresselia when they arrive.

**Pokemon Updates: NONE**


	446. Psychic Gym: Mark VS Garret

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Mark and Jake Tonkel along with CJ and Heather Kurowski were visiting a store to stock up on supplies. They got plenty of food for their Pokemon, along with a few medical supplies just in case someone got hurt.

"We should be all set for our next adventure," Heather said.

"Yep, were all ready," Mark replied.

As the four kids were ready to get going, they were stopped by a familiar man with brown hair. The Tonkel twins and Kurowski siblings ran into Garret Oliver.

"Garret Oliver," Jake questioned.

"Oh, hello there," Garret replied.

Garret was surprised to be meeting with Mark, Jake, CJ, and Heather. He was feeling pretty cool with the four kids.

"Garret, what are you doing here," CJ asked.

"Well since my meltdown that caused Christina to leave me, I have been on my own. I dearly miss Christina so much," Garret explained, "why did she leave me."

"Because you had a fit over our cousin beating some guy you hired to beat Patrick in a Pokemon battle," Mark answered.

"I just want to show Christina that I don't want to do that anymore," Garret said.

"Say, how about we have a battle shall we," Mark suggested.

"A Pokemon battle," Garret questioned.

"That's right, you and me use three Pokemon," Mark explained, "that way you can see if you're getting better."

"Okay, I'll do it," Garret replied.

So Garret and Mark were going to have a Pokemon battle. Jake was going to be the referee while CJ and Heather sat down to watch the battle.

"This Pokemon battle between Mark Tonkel and Garret Oliver will now begin! Each trainer is allowed three Pokemon, and the last one standing wins! Let the battle begin," Jake announced.

Mark and Garret were ready to have a friendly Pokemon battle. The two got their Pokeballs ready for their battle.

"For my first Pokemon, I choose Plusle," Mark yelled out sending out his Plusle.

"Okay then, I choose Nidorino," Garret shouted sending out his Nidorino.

So Mark was going to use the Cheering Pokemon Plusle while Garret was going to begin with the Poison Pin Pokemon Nidorino.

"Alright Plusle, use Discharge," Mark shouted.

Plusle unleashed a Discharge attack on Nidorino, but it had no effect. Nidorino was stronger than it was before.

"Okay Nidorino, use Poison Jab," Garret yelled out.

Nidorino came at Plusle with Poison Jab, and Nidorino's horn came right at Plusle. The Cheering Pokemon was feeling poisoned by the attack.

"Plusle," Mark yelled out.

"Sorry, but it looks like Plusle is poisoned by Nidorino's Poison Jab," Garret said.

"Okay Plusle, use Thunder," Mark commanded.

Plusle gathered a lot of electricity and unleashed it for a Thunder attack. The Poison Pin Pokemon got electrocuted by the attack, but it was too tough to go down like that.

"Ha, my Nidorino and all of my Pokemon are much tougher. Nidorino, use Poison Tail," Garret commanded to his Nidorino.

The Poison Pin Pokemon charged at Plusle and then swung its tail right at the Cheering Pokemon. Nidorino used Poison Tail to take out Plusle.

"Plusle," Mark yelled out.

"Plusle is unable to battle, the winner is Nidorino," Jake shouted.

"Wow, Nidorino sure is good," CJ stated.

"Yeah, that was some fancy battling by Garret and Nidorino," Heather replied.

"Plusle return," Mark called out bringing back his Plusle, "nice work Plusle, take a nice long rest."

Mark was ready to send out another Pokemon after his Plusle was defeated. He took out his Pokeball that contained his second Pokemon.

"So, are you going to send out another Pokemon," Garret questioned.

"Yes I will, come on out Gabite," Mark yelled out bringing out his Gabite.

Now Mark was going to use the Cave Pokemon Gabite to counter Garret's Nidorino. The battle continued.

"Lets see how Gabite does against Nidorino," Garret said to himself, "Nidorino use Horn Attack!"

"Gabite, use Dragon Rush," Mark retorted.

Nidoriono was coming at Gabite with a Horn Attack, but Gabite was charging with Dragon Rush. Gabite overpowered Nidorino with Dragon Rush as the Poison Pin Pokemon was bashed to the ground, and was defeated.

"Nidorino is unable to battle, the winner is Gabite," Jake shouted.

Mark got Gabite to beat Garret's Nidorino. Garret didn't overreact like he did when one of his Pokemon or Kogen's Pokemon was defeated. He actually took it well.

"Wow, you beat Nidorino," Garret said, "your Gabite sure is something."

"Thanks," Mark replied.

Garret took a good step forward as he told Mark that his Gabite sure was something rather than scream at Nidorino that it was weak. Garret understood that defeat it took not only because of Gabite's power, but also Nidorino still felt some effects from Plusle's Thunder.

"Okay Mark, prepared to face my second Pokemon, go Exeggutor," Garret yelled out sending out his Exeggutor.

Now for Mark's next challenge, he must face the Coconut Pokemon Exeggutor. Each trainer has two Pokemon left, and they were both giving it their all.

"Lets keep this going, Gabite use Dragon Claw," Mark yelled out.

"Dodge it," Garret shouted.

Gabite was going to use Dragon Claw, but Exeggutor evaded the attack. The Coconut Pokemon was standing strong on its feet as it was ready for an attack of its own.

"Exeggutor use Stomp," Garret yelled out to his Exeggutor.

Gabite fell flat on its face after failing to hit Exeggutor with Dragon Claw, and then the Coconut Pokemon used Stomp on Gabite's head. The Cave Pokemon was knocked out cold.

"Gabite is unable to battle, the winner is Exeggutor," Jake shouted.

Mark's Gabite didn't seem to be a match for Exeggutor, and now he was down to just one Pokemon. Mark liked how Garret was battling, because he was calm and not charging forward to winning.

"Gabite return," Mark yelled out calling back his Gabite, "you did great Gabite, take a nice long rest."

Mark got out his Pokeball which held his last Pokemon. Exeggutor was pretty good, and Mark needed a chance to win.

"Okay Garret, I only have one Pokemon left that I can use. Come on out Flareon," Mark shouted bringing out his Flareon.

Mark's final Pokemon was the Flame Pokemon Flareon. It had a great advantage against Exeggutor because the Coconut Pokemon was a grass type and Flareon was a fire type.

"Exeggutor use Barrage," Garret shouted.

"Dodge it," Mark yelled out.

Flareon was running around avoiding the Barrage attack that the Coconut Pokemon unleashed. Flareon was waiting for an order, and then it got one from Mark.

"Flareon use Flamethrower," Mark retorted.

The Flame Pokemon used Flamethrower on Exeggutor, and the Coconut Pokemon got burned badly. The burns were bad enough to take it out of commission.

"Exeggutor is unable to battle, the winner is Flareon," Jake shouted.

Garret wasn't surprised that his Flareon was defeated. He knew about the type disadvantage, and was pleased with Mark's battle skills.

"You're doing good, I can say Flareon was pretty strong," Garret stated.

"Thank you, now let me see your final Pokemon," Mark told Garret.

"You got it, come on out Gyarados," Garret shouted bringing out his Gyarados.

For Garret's final Pokemon, he chose the Atrocious Pokemon Gyarados. Mark's Flareon had a huge disadvantage because it was a fire type and Gyarados was a water type. Now the battle was going to be decided by these two Pokemon.

"Keep going Flareon, use Fire Blast," Mark commanded to his Flareon.

"Gyarados use Hydro Pump," Garret retorted.

The Flame Pokemon shot out a Hydro Pump attack, but Gyarados's Hydro Pump washed out Flareon's Fire Blast and did massive damage to Flareon.

"Flareon," Mark called out.

"Now finish it off with Aqua Tail," Garret yelled out.

Gyarados used its tail to unleash a powerful aquatic power by using Aqua Tail. Flareon was hit hard by the attack, and it was knocked out as well. The battle was over between Mark and Garret, and Garret won.

"Flareon is unable to battle, the winner is Gyarados! The winner of this Pokemon battle is Garret Oliver," Jake announced.

Mark was impressed with Garret after he beat him. The best part of Garret was that he didn't snap after his Nidorino and Exeggutor went down. It was a good sign that Garret was getting better.

"You did great Mr. Oliver," Mark complemented.

"Thanks, so did your Pokemon," Garret commented.

"That is so nice of you to say that," Mark stated.

After Garret's victory over Mark, Jake just felt completely encouraged to take on the Hollywood celebrity himself.

"Mr. Oliver, may I please battle you," Jake asked, "my brother can be the referee this time."

"Why not, but I'm going to use three different Pokemon on you so that my other Pokemon can get rest," Garret explained, "and your brother as a referee is better than having some guy come out of nowhere being a referee."

The old man heard that, and he walked away feeling depressed that nobody needs him to referee a Pokemon battle. Now Jake and Garret were going to battle.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Mark Tonkel loses to Garret Oliver in a Pokemon battle**


	447. Psychic Gym: Jake VS Garret

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

After Mark lost to Garret, it was now Jake's turn to face him as he volunteered to take on the Hollywood celebrity. Heather and CJ were still on the sidelines watching as Jake and Garret took seperate sides with Mark being the referee.

"This Pokemon battle between Jake Tonkel and Garret Oliver will now begin! Each trainer will be allowed to use three Pokemon, and the last one standing wins! Let the battle begin," Mark announced.

So Jake and Garret got their Pokeballs ready for their battle. Garret was the first one to send out a Pokemon.

"I choose you, Jolteon," Garret yelled out sending out his Jolteon.

"Come on out Minun," Jake shouted bringing out his Minun.

For Jake, he was using the Cheering Pokemon Minun while Garret was going with the Lightning Pokemon Jolteon. The battle was going to start off with two electric Pokemon.

"Okay Minun, use Charge to gather electricity," Jake yelled out to his Minun.

Minun used Charge to store in some electricity when it was ready to use an electric attack to make it more powerful.

"Jolteon use Work Up," Garret told his Jolteon.

Jolteon started to use Work Up to gain some power for its attacks. Minun was ready to strike back at the Lightning Pokemon.

"Now Minun, use Thunder," Jake shouted to Minun.

The Cheering Pokemon unleashed a massive amount of electricity to use Thunder. Minun's Thunder came out of its body and comes right towards Jolteon, but the Lightning Pokemon doesn't get phased at all.

"What the, it didn't work," Jake said feeling shocked.

"Yeah, I manage to train my Pokemon well to handle whatever was coming to them," Garret explained, "and now feel Jolteon's wrath. Jolteon use Pin Missile!"

Jolteon unleashed a Pin Missile attack on a worn out Minun, and the attack did a number on the Cheering Pokemon. Minun was knocked out by Jolteon's Pin Missile.

"Minun is unable to battle, the winner is Jolteon," Mark shouted.

"How do you like that," Garret said acting smart.

"Pretty good," Jake replied.

Jake took out Minun's Pokebal, and then put it back inside. Jake was now ready to send out his second Pokemon as he got his Pokeball ready.

"Are you ready for round two, come on out Leafeon," Jake yelled out sending out his Leafeon.

Jake's second Pokemon was the Verdant Pokemon Leafeon. Garret was going to stay with Jolteon as it was a matchup between two evolved Eevees.

"Now Jolteon, use Quick Attack," Garret yelled out.

The Lightning Pokemon dashed up towards Leafeon with a Quick Attack. Jake had to get something up his sleeve before it was too late.

"Leafeon use Seed Bomb," Jake retorted.

The Verdant Pokemon fired off a Seed Bomb attack right when Jolteon was getting close. Jolteon had no idea what was coming, and the explosion from the attack caused Leafeon to be defeated.

"Jolteon is unable to battle, the winner is Leafeon," Mark shouted.

Garret's Jolteon was defeated by Jake's Leafeon. He took out his Pokeball and brought Jolteon back into the Pokeball.

"I got to say, your Leafeon was pretty good to take down my Jolteon in just one attack," Garret complimented.

"Thanks for the compliment, but I want to win this battle," Jake told Garret.

"Oh, you have to beat my next two Pokemon in order to do that. GO ZANGOOSE," Garret shouted bringing out his Zangoose.

Now the Cat Ferret Pokemon Zangoose was going to have a crack at trying to beat Jake's Leafeon. Garret was no pushover, but he hasn't been aggresively obsessed with making sure he wins and his Pokemon weren't weak. The two trainers continued their battle.

"Okay Leafeon, show Zangoose your Magical Leaf," Jake yelled out.

Leafeon attacked Zangoose with Magical Leaf, but Zangoose just sliced and diced the leaves as they came right near it.

"What," Jake said in disbelief.

"Yeah you see, my Pokemon have become so much better since I went on my own. Christina dumping me helped me realize that shouldn't always force victory, I need to take my time to train, and then the wins will come in," Garret explained.

"You may be right, but I won't let you win this battle. Leafeon use Leaf Blade," Jake ordered his Leafeon.

"Zangoose use Crush Claw," Garret told his Zangoose.

The Verdant Pokemon was going to use Leaf Blade, but Zangoose fought right through that and crushed Leafeon with a Crush Claw attack. Leafeon was knocked back, and it was defeated.

"Leafeon is unable to battle, the winner is Zangoose," Mark shouted.

"Wow, his Pokemon are tough," Heather said.

"I know, he's good," CJ replied.

"Leafeon return," Jake called out bringing back his Leafeon, "you did great Leafeon, now take a nice long rest."

Jake looked really impressed with Garret and his Pokemon. Now Jake was down to his last Pokemon.

"It's up to you, go Shelgon," Jake shouted sending out his Shelgon.

Going up against the Cat Ferret Pokemon Zangoose was the Endurance Pokemon Shelgon. Jake needed to have Shelgon give it its all since he was the final Pokemon that he could use.

"Shelgon huh, lets see how it does against Zangoose," Garret smirked, "Zangoose use Metal Claw!'

"Shelgon use Protect," Jake retorted.

Zangoose attacked Shelgon with Metal Claw, but then it was nulified when Shelgon used Protect to shield off Zangoose's Metal Claw.

"Now here's a claw attack you can use Garret," Jake yelled out to his opponent, "Shelgon use Dragon Claw!"

The Endurance Pokemon slashed Zangoose with Dragon Claw which was enough to take out the Cat Ferret Pokemon.

"Zangoose is unable to battle, the winner is Shelgon," Mark shouted.

"Wow Jake, you sure got some strong Pokemon," Garret commented.

"It's nice that you're saying that, but now I want to face your final Pokemon," Jake demanded.

"You will right now, go Kecleon," Garret shouted sending out his Kecleon.

There stood the Color Swap Pokemon Kecleon looking at the Endurance Pokemon Shelgon. This matchup was going to determine the winner of this battle.

"Lets's end this now, Kecleon use Fury Swipes," Garret yelled out.

"Shelgon use Protect," Jake retorted.

Once again, Jake turns to the Protect strategy for Sheglon uses Fury Swipes. The attack does no good since Shelgon used Protect to shield off any attack.

"Now Shelgon, use Twister," Jake commanded.

Shelgon whipped up a Twister and Kecleon was caught in the middle of it. The Color Swap Pokemon was trapped, and was getting hurt as well.

"Kecleon, hang in there," Garret yelled out to his Kecleon.

"Face it Garret, I've won," Jake mocked.

"Lets see about that, Kecleon use Psybeam on the ground," Garret shouted.

Garret just got in some quick thinking and had Kecleon use Psybeam to create an explosion to wipe out the Twister. Kecleon came back on the ground with avengance against Shelgon.

"What the," Jake muttered.

"Now use Slash," Garret retorted.

Just in the knick of time, Kecleon used Slash on Shelgon and it was powerful enough to take out the Endruance Pokemon in just one hit. The battle was over and Garret emerged victorious.

"Shelgon is unable to battle, the winner is Kecleon! The winner of this Pokemon battle is Garret Oliver," Mark announced.

Jake lost with honor, even though he gave it his all. Garret was starting to become not only better with controling himself when one of his Pokemon gets defeated, but becoming a better Pokemon trainer himself.

"Nice job Kecleon," Garret said pating it on the head.

"That Psybeam to wipe out the Twister, that was some smooth thinking Garret," Jake commented.

"Thanks, and may I say that your Pokemon are doing great as well," Garret complemented.

"Why thank you, were going to get into the Pokemon Grand Prix," Jake said.

"Yeah, so when we get our sixteen tokens, you better watch out for us," CJ said.

"I know, and I would love to get into the Pokemon Grand Prix as well. I need to train some more, and get all of my tokens," Garret said with confidence.

"That's the spirit Garret, keep up the good work," Heather said giving a thumbs up.

"By the way, have any of you seen Christina, my ex-girlfriend," Garret asked.

"No, why," Mark questioned.

"If you see her, tell her I miss her and I want to see her," Garret told the four Pokemon trainers.

"Sure thing, if we see Christina Wilcox, we'll let you know," CJ said.

"Thanks, well I'm going to get going now," Garret replied.

Garret Oliver walked off into the sunset as Mark, Jake, CJ, and Heather all watched him leave. Garret really wanted to see Christina again, so that he can show her how much he has gotten better with his temper.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Jake Tonkel loses to Garret Oliver in a Pokemon battle**


	448. Psychic Gym: CJ VS Christina

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Just after meeting with Garret Oliver, Mark, Jake, CJ, and Heather continued down the road through a vast green meadow. The Tonkel twins lost their Pokemon battle to Garret, and CJ and Heather would like to get some action.

As the four Pokemon trainers travel together, they see a familar face. It was a woman, and she looked like she could be Christina Wilcox.

"Is that Christina Wilcox," Heather asked.

_"If you see her, tell her I miss her and I want to see her."_ Jake thought remebering what Garret Oliver said.

They walked over to the woman, and asked her if she was Christina Wilcox.

"Excuse me, are you Christina Wilcox," CJ asked.

"Of course I am, how did you know I was here," Christina questioned.

"We didn't, we just recognized a figure out in the distance and thought it was you," Mark explained.

"Oh, well its a surprise that I'm seeing you kids here," Christina replied.

"By the way, we ran into your ex-boyfriend, and he said that he misses you and he wants to see you," Jake told Christina.

"Um, I don't think so. Garret has dragged me down enough, and if I kept staying with him, things would just get worse," Christina explained.

"We battled him, and beat some of his Pokemon," Mark told Christina.

"What kind of temper tandrum did he have with his Pokemon being quote on quote, weak," Christina questioned.

"None, he didn't have any sort of tandrums. Plus he beat both me and Mark," Jake explained.

"Really," Christina questioned.

"It's the truth, since you left him he has been trying to better himself for you," Heather explained.

"After all of those bad reviews that he has been getting, I'm sure that's what he needs to do," Christina explained.

Christina was listening well to the story about running into Garret. She sort of believes the fact that may be changing because the four Pokemon trainers that were speaking to her were actual witnesses.

"Well, I guess you might be right," Christina said, "but hey lets drop the subject, since were here, who wants to challenge me to a Pokemon battle."

"How about two challenges, I'll go first and then my sister can face you," CJ suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Christina said as she noticed the old man out in a distance, "get lost you old creep!"

The old man sadly ran off, and Heather decided to take the duties as the referee of CJ's and Christina's Pokemon battle.

"Okay everyone, take your positions," Mark told everyone.

Mark and Jake sat down on the ground to watch while CJ and Christina took seperate sides. Heather was on the side making the calls as the referee.

"This Pokemon battle between CJ Kurowski and Christina Wilcox will now begin! Each trainer is allowed to use three Pokemon, and the last one standing wins! Let the battle begin," Heather announced.

CJ and Christina each got out a Pokeball as the two were ready to go at it with their Pokemon battle.

"Come on out Vaporeon," CJ yelled out bringing out his Vaporeon.

"Alrighty then, go Espeon," Christina shouted sending out her Espeon.

CJ's first Pokemon was the Bubble Jet Pokemon Vaporeon while Christina's first Pokemon was the Sun Pokemon Espeon. The two trainers were locked in and ready for battle, and so were their Pokemon.

"Espeon use Psybeam," Christina shouted.

Espeon unleashed a Psybeam attack, and the pretty colors of the beam were coming right at Vaporeon.

"Vaporeon, use your Acid Armor,"CJ shouted to Vaporeon.

The Bubble Jet Pokemon used Acid Armor to raise its defense and camoflague a little bit.

"Now use Muddy Water," CJ told Vaporeon.

Vaporeon brought out a Muddy Water attack right at Espeon. The Sun Pokemon couldn't get away, and Espeon was washed away in defeat.

"Espeon is unable to battle, the winner is Vaporeon," Heather shouted.

Christina was a bit pleased to see that CJ's Vaporeon was pretty strong. She called back her Espeon, and got out another Pokeball.

"That was pretty good, now lets see how Vaporeon does against my Nidorina," Christina shouted sending out her Nidorina.

For Christina's second Pokemon, she chose the Poison Pin Pokemon Nidorina. CJ was going to stick with Vaporeon.

"Vaporeon use Quick Attack," CJ commanded.

Vaporeon was coming at Nidorina with Quick Attack, but she knew what she was going to have Nidorina do to the Bubble Jet Pokemon.

"Double Kick Nidorina," Christina retorted.

Vaporeon was closing in, but Nidorina had quick reflexes and sent out two kicks in Vaporeon's face. The Poison Pin Pokemon knocks out the Bubble Jet Pokemon with Double Kick.

"Vaporeon is unable to battle, the winner is Nidorina," Heather shouted.

CJ's Vaporeon was defeated by Christina's Nidorina. He took out her Pokeball and called back Vaporeon.

"You did a great job Vaporeon, now take a nice long rest," said CJ as he got his second Pokemon ready, "go Rhyhorn!"

CJ's second Pokemon was the Spikes Pokemon Rhyhorn. Mark and Jake were still on the ground watching as Christina and Nidorina were still up for some action. This was not going to be easy Nidorina was a poison type Pokemon and Rhyhorn was both ground and rock.

"Rhyhorn, this is going to be tough," said Christina, "Nidorina use Poison Tail!"

Nidorina attacked Rhyhorn with Poison Tail, but very little was done with Nidorina's tail as Rhyhorn didn't feel a thing.

"Now your in for a treat, Rhyhorn use Horn Drill," CJ shouted.

Rhyhorn was all ready to come at Nidorina with a Horn Drill attack. Nidorina just stood there frozen as the Spikes Pokemon drilled Nidorina with its horn, causing the Poison Pin Pokemon to be taken out.

"Nidorina," Christina cried out.

"Nidorina is unable to battle, the winner is Rhyhorn," Heather shouted.

CJ and Rhyhorn defeated Christina's Nidorina, and that left Christina with just one Pokemon. She got her Pokeball out and was ready for battle.

"No more fooling around, go Kingler," Christina yelled out bringing out her Kingler.

Christina's final Pokemon was the Pincer Pokemon Kingler. Rhyhorn was ready for action against Kingler, but it had a huge disadvantage because Rhyhorn was a rock and ground type, and Kingler is a water type.

"Okay Rhyhorn, use Bulldoze," CJ commanded.

"Kingler Bubblebeam," Christina retorted.

Rhyhorn was making its way at Kingler with Bulldoze, but Kingler unleashed a Bubblebeam attack that made it slow down a whole bunch. Rhyhorn was completely effected by the attack.

"Follow it up with Metal Claw," Christina shouted.

Kingler used Metal Claw on Rhyhorn, and the Spikes Pokemon was knocked out of commission.

"Rhyhorn is unable to battle, the winner is Kingler," Heather shouted.

CJ's Rhyhorn was defeated by the hands of Christina's Kingler. CJ took out Rhyhorn's Pokeball to call it back inside.

"Rhyhorn, you did a nice job. Take a nice long rest," CJ said to his Rhyhorn after calling it back inside its Pokeball, "now for third and final Pokemon, I choose Medicham!"

CJ tossed out the Pokeball, and a Medicham came out of the Pokeball. During some course of their adventure, CJ's Meditite ended up evolving into Medicham. Now that the Meditate Pokemon was at full strength, it was ready to go head to head with Christina's Kingler.

"So he's going to use Medicham," Jake stated.

"It's about time that Pokemon got a taste in battling at its new stage," Mark replied.

Medicham was in a fighting stance, and so was Kingler.

"Let me take care of this, Medicham use Drain Punch," CJ yelled out.

Medicham prepared to deliver a punch to Kingler, and the Pincer Pokemon was on its guard. The guard wasn't good enough as Drain Punch took out some of Kingler's energy and sent it to Medicham. Kingler was unable to continue as CJ won the battle.

"Kingler is unable to battle, the winner is Medicham! The winner of this Pokemon battle is CJ Kurowski," Heather announced.

"Alright, we won," CJ cheered.

CJ was all excited that he beat Christina and her Pokemon. She was impressed with CJ and his battling skills. Medicham was defitinely a powerhouse to CJ's team of Pokemon.

"I got to say Medicham is pretty good," Christina complemented.

"Thanks Christina," CJ replied.

"Your welcome, and now I like to go head to head with your sister," Christina told CJ.

"Challenge accepted, CJ you be the referee this time," Heather told her brother.

"I'm on it," CJ replied.

Now it was time for Heather and Christina to square off in a Pokemon battle. Mark and Jake remained as spectators while Heather gets herself ready for her battle against the famous actress.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**CJ Kurowski defeats Christina Wilcox in a Pokemon battle**

**CJ Kurowski: Meditite evolved into Medicham**


	449. Psychic Gym: Heather VS Christina

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Mark and Jake were still on the side watching the battles while Heather and Christina were ready to take each other on. CJ took the duties of being the referee of the battle.

"This Pokemon battle between Heather Kurowski and Christina Wilcox will now begin! Each trainer is allowed to use three Pokemon, and the last one standing wins! Let the battle begin," CJ announced.

After losing to CJ, Christina was more focused on winning.(not like how her ex-boyfriend used to be) Heather was ready to send out her first Pokemon, and so was Christina.

"I choose you Venomoth," Heather yelled out sending out her Venomoth.

"Come on out Glalie," Christina shouted bring out a Glalie.

Heather's first Pokemon was the Poison Moth Pokemon Venomoth while Christina's first Pokemon was the Face Pokemon Glalie. Christina's Glalie used to be her Snorunt, but then it evolved into a more powerful Pokemon. The Pokemon trainer and the celebrity were ready to battle.

"Venomoth use Quiver Dance," Heather told her Venomoth.

Venomoth started to do a ritual dance where it raised its powers and speed. There was no wondering what that Glalie was capable of doing.

"Glalie, use Blizzard," Christina shouted.

Glalie unleashed a Blizzard attack right on Venomoth, and in just one attack, the Poison Moth Pokemon was frozen and defeated.

"Venomoth no," Heather cried out.

"Venomoth is unable to battle, the winner is Glalie," CJ shouted.

Heather couldn't believe it, in just one attack her Venomoth was frozen to defeat. Christina's Glalie sure was powerful, but Heather needed to fight back.

"How do you like that," Christina asked in a competitive way.

"That Glalie is powerful," Heather replied, "I guess the best way to fight ice Pokemon like that is with another ice Pokemon. GO GLACEON!"

Heather tossed her Pokeball and sent out her Glaceon. So now it was time for the Fresh Snow Pokemon to see if it could match up against Glaceon.

"Okay Glalie, show Glaceon your powers. Use Ice Shard," Christina commanded to her Glalie.

"Glaceon use Barrier," Heather yelled out.

Glalie unleashed an Ice Shard right at Glaceon, but Glaceon blocked it by using Barrier to knock the shard right down. The Fresh Snow Pokemon looked at Glalie right in the eye.

"What the, no," Christina said in shock.

"Excellent work Glaceon, now use Frost Breath," Heather told Glaceon.

Glaceon used Frost Breath on Glalie, and the Face Pokemon wasn't feeling much effect from it. Heather needed to deliver the big blow.

"Glaceon use Tackle," Heather shouted.

Glaceon attacked Glalie then with a hard Tackle that knocked out the Face Pokemon. Heather just had her Glaceon defeat one tough Pokemon.

"Glalie is unable to battle, the winner is Glaceon," CJ shouted.

Christina was surprised to see that Glaceon overpowered her Glalie after it froze up Venomoth in just one attack. Christina was now down to only two Pokemon, and she wasn't going to give in.

"Nicely done Heather, now get ready for round two. I choose you Pelipper," Christina yelled out bringing out Pelipper.

The Water Bird Pokemon Pelipper was ready to take its turn against the Fresh Snow Pokemon Glaceon. Heather and Christina were looking pretty fierce as the battle raged on.

"Lets keep going Glaceon, use Icy Wind," Heather shouted.

Glaceon brought out a cold wind towards Pelipper, and it was feeling the chill. Pelipper was getting cold from Icy Wind.

"Nice, now use Quick Attack," Heather commanded.

"Pelipper use Wing Attack," Christina retorted.

Glaceon was rushing at the Water Bird Pokemon with Quick Attack, but Pelipper came right at Glaceon with Wing Attack. Glaceon was caught off guard, and Christina took advantage of that.

"Good job Pelipper, now use Water Gun," Christina ordered her Pelipper.

The Water Bird Pokemon used Water Gun on Glaceon, and the Fresh Snow Pokemon was washed out of the battle.

"Glaceon is unable to battle, the winner is Pelipper," CJ shouted.

Heather's Glaceon was knocked out, and she was down to her last Pokemon. Christina was in a good spot since she still had two Pokemon left in her arsenal.

"Well I got to say Christina, your Pokemon are looking pretty tough. Now its my turn to take the glory," Heather told Christina, "I choose you Crawdaunt!"

Heather took out her final Pokemon which was the Rogue Pokemon Crawdaunt. It was now up to Crawdaunt to take out Pelipper, and Christina's last Pokemon at the same time as well.

"A Crawdaunt, a very worthy opponent indeed," Christina said to Heather, "Pelipper use Stockpile!"

Pelipper started to use Stockpile to gather energy into its mouth. Heather wanted to take advantage of this opportunity of Pelipper gathering energy.

"Okay Crawdaunt use Swords Dance," Heather told her Crawdaunt.

The Rogue Pokemon used Swords Dance to summon a whole bunch of magic swords that helped raise Crawdaunt's power. Pelipper had energy stored in its mouth, and was ready to fire.

"Pelipper use Spit Up," Christina shouted.

"Crawdaunt use Protect," Heather retorted.

Pelipper spat out the energy it got into its mouth, but Crawdaunt blocked it off with Protect. Pelipper's time to gather energy went down for nothing.

"Darn it," Christina pouted.

"Excellent work Crawdaunt, now use Crabhammer," Heather yelled out.

Crawdaunt went up to an exhausted Pelipper, and bashed it with Crabhammer. Pelipper was knocked out after the impact from Crawdaunt's Crabhammer.

"Pelipper is unable to battle, the winner is Crawdaunt," CJ shouted.

Heather managed to use her head to find a way to not only beat Pelliper, but find a way to fend off Pelipper's attacks. The Hollywood celebrity was down to her last Pokemon.

"I let my guard down there, but you are doing well. Now lets see how you fair against my dear Pinsir," Christina responded as Pinsir came out of its Pokeball.

Christina's last Pokemon was the Stag Beetle Pokemon Pinsir while Heather was going to stick with her Crawdaunt. This matchup was going to determine who would win the battle.

"Pinsir use Focus Energy," Christina told her Pinsir.

Pinsir got really pumped up by using Focus Energy. Crawdaunt already had a whole bunch of power inside of itself, and the Rogue Pokemon wasn't intimidated.

"Crawdaunt, Vicegrip," Heather responded.

Crawdaunt came right at Pinsir and used Vicegrip. The attack didn't feel like it did so much after the Stag Beetle Pokemon felt it.

"You want to see a real Vicegrip," Christina said, "Pinsir use Vicegrip!"

Crawdaunt was running from Pinsir, but it caught in its pincers.

"Crawdaunt use Harden," Heather retorted.

Crawdaunt used Harden on itself to soften the blow from Vicegrip. Pinsir was unable to clamp Crawdaunt into any pain.

"Okay then Plan B, Pinsir use Submission," Christina yelled out.

Pinsir slammed Crawdaunt onto the ground, and Crawdaunt took a big blow. Pinsir unclamped Crawdaunt, but the Rogue Pokemon wasn't out.

"Alright, Crawdaunt's okay," Jake cheered.

"Keep it going Heather," Mark shouted.

Christina couldn't believe that Crawdaunt was still standing after that blow. Now it was Crawdaunt's turn to make a shout out.

"How is that possible," Christina questioned.

"Hard work, and lots of love," Heather replied, "Crawdaunt use Bubblebeam!"

Crawdaunt unleashed a Bubblebeam attack on Pinsir who was still trying to get up after a nasty Submission attack, but it couldn't get up in time. Bubbles came right at Pinsir and just pelted him. The Stag Beetle Pokemon was defeated, and the battle was over.

"Pinsir is unable to battle, the winner is Crawdaunt! The winner of this Pokemon battle is Heather Kurowskit," CJ announced.

Christina lost, and Heather won. Heather overcame the odds to beat Christina. Both of the Tonkels lost to Garret, but both of the Kurowskis beat Christina.

"I can't believe you beat me too," Christina said.

"You put up a good fight," Heather complemented.

"Why thank you, and so did you," Christina told Heather, "your Pokemon are pretty strong. Hard work and lots of love is exactly what you need to lead your Pokemon to victory."

"And Garret is starting to find that out," Mark said.

"Really," Christina questioned.

"Yeah, he gave me and Mark a challenge, and he won," Jake stated.

"That's right, and even in his old ways he still won," Christina told, "just not to Patrick Schmidl."

"That's our cousin, Garret wasn't able to beat Patrick," Mark questioned.

"Yeah, that's why he hired a hit trainer, to beat him for him. He didn't win either which states that Patrick is one pretty darn good Pokemon trainer," Christina explained.

"If only he knew that Patrick was the better Pokemon trainer, then things wouldn't be in so much turmoil," CJ mentioned.

"It's true, all he had to do was show good sportsmanship, but he always blamed his loses on his Pokemon being weak," Christina said.

So they continue to talk about Garret and all of the stuff that has happened throughout the journey. Then it was time for them to get going.

"Were gonna get going," Heather said.

"Were going to get into the Pokemon Grand Prix," CJ stated.

"When we get in, were going to try and win," said Jake.

"No, I'll be the winner," Mark replied.

"Keep it going everyone, but if we ever meet in the Pokemon Grand Prix, things will be a little different," Christina said winking at everyone.

Mark, Jake, CJ, and Heather realized that Christina was going to be one big challenge for them. The four Pokemon trainers made their way down the road as Christina waived to them with one thought running through her head.

"Is it true, did Garret really change. Where are you Garret," Christina questions herself in her head.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Heather Kurowski defeats Christina Wilcox in a Pokemon battle**

**Christina Wilcox: Snorunt evolved into Glalie**


	450. Psychic Gym: Cresselia And The Traitor

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

The group traveled for a while to reach Dongping Lake, and now they were almost there. Patrick, Meagan, Katie, John, and Christopher were getting closer to the lake, and that's where Patrick, Meagan, and Katie were going to awaken Cresselia from its slumber with the powers from Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf.

"I wonder what Cresselia is going to be like," Patrick asked himself.

"One thing is for certain, we may be able to find out now because were almost there," John said pointing out to Dongping Lake.

"That mus be Dongping Lake," Meagan called outas Togepi made a little chant.

"At last, Cresselia awaits us," said Christopher, "we got to hurry."

So the group began to run all the way to the lake where the legendary Pokemon Cresselia sleeps. After a nice run, the group was finally at the majestic beauty known as Dongping Lake.

"This is it, this is Dongping Lake," Katie said in excitement.

After travels to Dongting Lake to meet Uxie, Poyang Lake to meet Mesprit, and Tai Lake to meet Azelf, the group finally had the chance to awaken the Lunar Pokemon Cresselia.

They waited until nightfall just like with the other three Pokemon, and when night came, everyone came out.

"This is it, lets see if what those Pokemon said works," Christopher said.

"Yeah Christopher, this is going to be beautiful," Meagan told Christopher.

"It sure will be," Christopher replied.

Patrick, Meagan, and Katie all made their way to the edge of the lake. John came with them while Christopher just stayed behind. The three Pokemon trainers were ready to see if they can awaken Cresselia.

"I hope this works," Patrick replied.

"We hope so too, I would love to get a look at Cresselia," Katie responded.

Patrick's chest started to shine as the knowledge energy from within went into the lake, and then Meagan's chest started to shine with the emotion energy inside entered the lake as well, and Katie's chest started to glow sending her willpower energy into the lake.

They all stood there as a magnificant glow started to shine within the lake. The legendary Pokemon Cresselia was finally starting to awaken from its slumber.

"This must be it, were finally going to be seeing Cresselia," Meagan said in excitement.

The glow was showing that the legendary Pokemon Cresselia was coming out from underneath the water of the lake. The group saw the legendary Pokemon shine majesticly in the moonlight.

"This must be a dream come true to see Cresselia," John said.

The Lunar Pokemon was approaching Patrick, Meagan, and Katie as they all admired Cresselia.

"So you three must carry the knowledge, emotion, and willpower from Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf to come meet me," Cresselia asked.

"That's right," Patrick answered.

"I am Cresselia, the Pokemon of the Crescent Moon. What brought you humans here to awaken me," Cresselia asked.

"It's an honor that we asked this question, we have come," Patrick said until he got interupted by Christopher.

"TO CAPTURE YOU AND MAKE YOU OURS," Christopher yelled out.

"What," Meagan questioned.

Darkdust soldiers appeared out of nowhere blasting out electro magnetic nets at the Lunar Pokemon. Helicopters were coming down dropping nets as well.

"What's going on," Patrick asked in fear.

"I thought you kids had pure hearts, but no you were just trying to wake me up so you can bring me to evil," Cresselia said in anger.

"No, it's not," Patrick shouted.

"YOU ARE CORRECT CRESELLIA, THEY WANT YOUR FREEDOM TO BE TAKEN AWAY AS THESE MEN THEY HIRED HAVE ARRIVED AT THE SCENE," Christopher yelled out.

"I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU CHILDREN," Cresselia screamed as the nets were fully secured.

Cresselia did send out one attack which was a Psycho Cut aimed for the group. The helicopters flew away with Cresselia.

"Watch out," John shouted knocking everyone to the ground in safety.

"We never meant to capture Cresselia, we wanted to meet Cresselia," Patrick shouted.

"And how did Darkdust know we were here," Katie asked.

Christopher started to deliver an evil laugh at the group. Meagan was feeling like something wasn't right, as why was Christopher all of sudden turning evil.

"What's going on Christopher," Meagan asked.

"I'll tell you, but first here comes my ride," Christopher said as a helicopter came down to the ground.

Coming out of the helicopter was Darkdust Administrator Ella looing as lovely as she can be. Everyone was just in disbelief when they saw Darkdust Administrator Ella come out of the helicopter and right to Christopher.

"You did a fantastic job Christopher, and you made the kids look like the bad guys as well," Ella said.

"WHAT, YOU WORKED FOR DARKDUST," Meagan screamed.

"That's right, and I must thank you for what you just did," Christopher replied.

"What are you talking about," John questioned.

"I'll let Christopher do the talking," Ella said.

The group was on the ground in fear going to hear everything about Christopher. He was going to do the talking for Ella. Patrick, Meagan, Katie, and John were all on the ground trying to listen.

"Okay, so I met Meagan who I thought was Patrick's little girlfriend, and I wanted to find a way to befriend her. So I pretended to have feelings for her, and then try to talk all of you into an adventure where we all go out and search for the legendary three Pokemon Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf," Christopher told.

"So you wanted us to go to those lakes just so we can get the keys to finding Cresselia," Patrick asked in anger.

"Correct, you see I belong to evil and you kids are goodie goodies so Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf could grant you their energy. Then I get you all to lure me to here where you use that energy to awaken Cresselia, and then we take it back to headquarters. I knew about how Cresselia woke up all along, I just needed you to do the dirty work for us," Christopher told.

"So does that mean you are..a spy for Darkdust," Katie asked.

"You are correct, I lead you all into not only my trap, but Cresselia's trap as well," Christopher answered.

"Why," Meagan asked.

"So we can capture Cresselia and make it part of our Pokemon army," Ella answered, "and it was made out that you were all the enemies!"

"And guess what," Christopher said with an evil grin, "I would do it again!"

"You set us up," John shouted.

"Yeah, Patrick here has been interfering with us way too many times so this was the perfect way for payback," Ella stated.

"All of this was not only to capture Cresselia, but get back at Patrick as well," Meagan asked in tears.

"That's right pretty, and you are mine," Christopher said grabbing Meagan.

"LET GO OF ME YOU MONSTER," Meagan screamed.

"We are going to return Cresselia to headquarters, and the girl is coming with us," Ella yelled out, "stay out of our way or she dies!"

Christopher and Ella take Meagan into the helicopter and tie her up. Then she gives Christopher and herself some earmuffs, and then takes out a Pokeball.

"Wigglytuff use Sing," Ella shouted sending out her Wigglytuff.

Wigglytuff used Sing on the entire group causing them to fall asleep. Ella and Christopher were not effected by the Sing because they had headphones on.

"Wigglytuff, return," Ella yelled out calling back her Wigglytuff.

The helicopter took off with Meagan inside. It was following the other helicopters that were carrying Cresselia, and the group was knocked out by Wigglytuff's Sing. In a few moments, the entire group woke up.

"What happened," John asked.

"I remember what happened, we were attacked by Darkdust and they took Cresselia," Patrick answered.

Katie looked pretty scared as she could see that her sister was nowhere in sight, and neither was Ella or Christopher. Katie only wanted to find her sister.

"Meagan, where's Meagan," Katie asked panicing.

The entire group looked up in the sky and noticed a small light that had Cresselia, and another helicopter following them. Patrick knew that Darkdust took Meagan from him.

"MEEEAAAGGGAAANNN," Patrick screamed.

So Meagan was kidnapped along with Togepi, and so was Cresselia. To make matters even worse, Darkdust set the group up making them look like the bad guys. Right now, they had to save Katie's sister, and the legendary Pokemon Cresselia.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**The group encounters Cresselia, but it gets taken by Darkdust**

**Christopher leaves the group after revealing that he is a spy for Darkdust**

**Darkdust kidnaps Meagan Puente**


	451. Psychic Gym: Cresselia Crisis

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Patrick, Katie, and John saw the helicopters leaving with Meagan and Cresselia. They didn't know what to do now that Darkdust had her and Cresselia.

Christopher was a spy for Darkdust who lead the entire group into their trap. The entire group was never going to forgive him.

"What he did was unforgiveable, I will never forgive him," Patrick said in anger.

"What was she doing with him in the first place, maybe if we just dumped him somewhere, then this would've happened," John ranted.

"My sister is in trouble, we got to do something," Katie said tearing up.

Katie was crying after seeing her sister getting taken by Ella and Christopher. Patrick was angry that Darkdust got away with Cresselia, and the fact that they made them look like the bad guys. One thing was clear, they can't surrender.

"Katie's right, we got to save Meagan, and Cresselia," Patrick told his brother and Meagan's sister.

"But how can we catch up to Darkdust," John asked, "not to mention the fact of showing Cresselia we meant no harm?"

"That is a good question," Patrick replied.

Then coming from the night sky was a red light. That red light was actually the flame on a Charizard's tail. Patrick was getting a good look at who was coming down on a Charizard, it was the Unknown Champion.

"Is that the Unknown Champion," Katie questioned.

"What's he doing here," Patrick questioned.

He noticed Patrick, Katie, and John on the ground.

"Charizard, lets land here," the Unknown Champion told his Charizard.

Charizard made a smooth landing onto the ground right in front of the group. The Unknown Champion hops off Charizard and takes a look at the group.

"Unknown Champion, what are you doing here," Patrick asked.

"I heard that Darkdust was going after Cresselia, where are they," the Unknown Champion asked.

"You're too late, they got Cresselia," John replied.

"Darn it," the Unknown Champion said in frustration, "Cresselia is in danger of becoming part of Darkdust's army. What happened here?"

Patrick was about to explain all the events that took place, and the Unknown Champion listened to every word.

The helicopters were making progress carrying Cresselia with their special nets. They didn't have a Darkdust Pokeball with them, but they have plenty back at Darkdust Headquarters in Verkhoyansk Range.

"How much further till we get back to headquarters," Ella asked.

"At this rate, we should arrive back in about six hours," one of the Darkdust soliders answered on the radio.

Christopher ended up sitting himself next to Meagan who was tied up glaring at her. She was struggling to get out of their grip, and Togepi was in a cage.

"You might want to stay put little girl, its going to be a long ride," Christopher told Meagan.

"LET ME OUT," Meagan screamed.

"To bad crybaby, your sister and boyfriend aren't going to save you! No one can hear you scream," Christopher said.

As the helicopters continued to fly carrying Cresselia, there was an unexpected flame source heading towards the helicopters. It was a Flamethrower attack from a Charizard that destroyed the helicopters that were airlifting Cresselia. Ella was able to get her helicopter to manuever away from the flames avoiding destruction.

"Who was that," Ella questioned.

The Charizard was ridden by a familar face, and that face was none other than the brother of Patrick and John, Max Schmidl.

"Is that..Max," Meagan asked herself.

Cresselia was still in the nets after it fell onto the ground. The Lunar Pokemon was still trapped inside, and couldn't seem to budge out. Cresselia continued to hold a great anger as its powers were unable to get itself out.

"When I noticed those helicopters with your logo, I knew that you had to be up to no good with that Pokemon," Max said.

"Back down, we have a hostage," Ella yelled out on a megaphone.

Max took a close look inside the helicopter to see that it was Meagan who was trapped inside. She was trying to get out as Christopher held her in a grip.

"Is that Meagan," Max questioned himself.

"If you come near us, she gets it. You better be lucky that Ella dodged that Flamethrower," Christopher shouted.

Max was caught in the middle of either protecting Meagan or stopping Darkdust. Ella and Christopher had complete control over the situation.

Back at Dongping Lake, Patrick finished explaining everything that happened.

"So Darkdust tricked you all and took your friend," the Unknown Champion asks.

"Yes, and Meagan is in grave danger, I know it," Katie said tearing up.

"Listen up, Darkdust will not get away with this. We have to not only save her and Cresselia, but also have Cresselia trust us again," the Unknown Champion explained, "does anyone know which way they went?"

"Darkdust went north with Cresselia," John answered.

"Everyone, hop on Charizard. Were going after Darkdust," the Unknown Champion told everyone.

The group all hopped on Charizard's back. The Flame Pokemon was ready for action against Darkdust, and so was the rest of the group.

"Send out some flying Pokemon everyone, we need to create an aerial assult," the Unknown Champion told the group.

"Yes sir," all three said in union.

"Come on out Vibrava," Patrick yelled out sending out his Vibrava.

"It's Altaria time," Katie shouted bringing out her Altaria.

"Gliscor, I need your assistance," John shouted bring out his Gliscor.

"Listen up, we need all the help we can get in finding Darkdust. They took off with Meagan, and we need to find her," Patrick told all of the Pokemon.

Everyone nodded, and they were all set to find Darkdust.

"Okay Charizard, move out," the Unknown Champion yelled out to his Charizard.

Charizard took off from the ground with the Unknown Champion, Patrick, Katie, and John riding aboard. The other three Pokemon were extra eyes who needed to search for Darkdust. Max was caught in a standoff with Ella and Christopher, and Meagan was still held hostage. Things were about to get really tense for everyone.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**The Unknown Champion runs into the group, and agrees to help rescue Meagan Puente and Cresselia**

**Max Schmidl encounters Darkdust**


	452. Psychic Gym: Aerial Assult

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Charizard was hovering in the sky with Max onboard. They were looking at the helicopter with an intense feeling knowing that Meagan was onboard the helicopter. He either had to surrender, or Meagan would get hurt.

"You leave us alone, then the girl won't get hurt. If you don't, she does," Ella shouted, "now hurry up so we can get our hands back on Cresselia!"

Max didn't want to have anything happen to either Meagan or Cresselia. He was trying to think of what he could do. Cresselia was still trying to bust its way out of the net, but there was no effect.

"Charizard, I don't know what we can do here," Max told his Charizard.

Meanwhile, the group was on a pursuit for Darkdust on the Unknown Champion's Charizard. Vibrava, Altaria, and Gliscor were flying nearby searching for any helicopters.

"Has anyone found anything," Patrick yelled out.

All of the Pokemon shook their heads meaning no. They had to find Meagan and Cresselia before something bad happens.

"They haven't found anything," Patrick responded.

"Wait, I see something up ahead," the Unknown Champion yelled out seeing a little light up ahead.

"What is it," John asked.

"It looks like a helicopter light, it must be them," the Unknown Champion yelled out.

They got a closer look at what was up ahead, and it was Darkdust. They don't know that Max was there as well, and he was under pressure of what to do just so he can keep Meagan safe.

"Okay, I'll back down," Max said.

"Nice choice, Christopher were going to grab the Pokemon," Ella told Christopher.

"Yes miss Ella," Christopher replied.

Togepi all of a sudden started to wave its fingers around back and fourth. Ella was trying to get to Cresselia, and Togepi continued to swing its fingers around. Meagan was unaware of Togepi's action, and then when Togepi finished, the two just vanished off the helicopter.

"Huh, where did she and that Togepi go," Ella questioned.

"Miss Ella, we got someone on our tail," Christopher yelled out as she saw something on a radar that was on the plane.

The group was closing in on the helicopter as it was starting to chase after Cressela.

"That's Darkdust, hurry we got to stop them," the Unknown Champion yelled out.

Max noticed that Patrick, Katie, and John were coming right towards the helicopter. He got out his Pokemon Scanner to warn them about Meagan.

"I got a call, from Max," Patrick questioned, "hello?"

"Patrick, I ran into Darkdust and saw that Meagan was on that helicopter. If you attack, they're going to hurt her," Max told Patrick.

"What," Patrick said in disbelief, "hold on, I got another call."

Patrick was now getting another call, but this was from Meagan after she broke free of the ropes. Patrick was relieved that Meagan was calling, because he wanted information on her.

"Patrick are you there," Meagan asked.

"Yes Meagan, are you okay because Max told me you were held hostage on a helicopter," Patrick asked.

"Were fine, for some reason I mysteriously was transported off the helicopter and brought below the helicopter," Meagan explained.

"Does that mean Christopher doesn't have you in his grip anymore," Patrick asked.

"That's right, I'm free and I'm ready to fight," Meagan answered.

"Excellent, we hope to meet with you soon," Patrick replied as he returned to Max.

"Patrick, what was that about," Max asked.

"It was Meagan, she somehow got off the helicopter and is safe," Patrick told Max.

Max and Charizard were trying to fly closer to the helicopter to see if Meagan was still in there. Max caught up to the helicopter, and he saw only Ella and Christopher inside. He started to smile, but they were still closing in on Cresselia.

"Patrick, we got ourselves a new game," Max told his brother, "prepare to attack."

"Roger," Patrick replied as he hung up.

The group was right behind the helicopter. Charizard was awaiting orders for an attack on Darkdust.

"Unknown Champion, everyone, prepare to attack," Patrick told everyone.

Vibrava, Gliscor, and Altaria were in formation as was the Unknown Champion's Charizard. Max and Charizard were ready to attack, and he got out another Pokeball. Meagan was ready to get into the action with one of her Pokemon.

"Lucario, attack," Max shouted sending out his Lucario.

"Froslass, come on out," Meagan yelled out bringing out her Froslass.

Charizard, Vibrava, Altaria, and Gliscor closed in while Lucario was on Max's Charizard, and Froslass flew up into the sky.

"ENEMY ATTACK," Ella shouted.

"VIBRAVA USE DRAGOBREATH," Patrick yelled out.

"ALTARIA, DRAGON PULSE," Katie commanded.

"GLISCOR USE STEEL WING," John ordered.

"CHARIZARD USE FLAMETHROWER," the Unknown Champion screamed.

"CHARIZARD USE OVERHEAT, LUCARIO USE AURA SPHERE," Max commanded to his Charizard and Lucario.

"FROSLASS USE AVALANCHE," Meagan hollered.

"ABANDON VEHICLE," Ella screamed handing Christopher a parachute.

All seven Pokemon delivered their attacks on the Darkdust helicopter, and the helicopter exploded into a million pieces. Ella and Christopher were able to parachute to safety.

"Were going to have to reach Cresselia on foot," Ella told Christopher.

"Yes miss Ella," Christopher replied.

Ella and Christopher both got to the still captive Cresselia. It was showing its anger towards everyone after Darkdust's attack.

"I HAVE LOST TRUST IN ALL HUMANS," Cresselia screamed.

"You will work for us Cresselia," said Ella.

Cresselia continues to attack its way out of the net, but it was too tough for anything to bust out of there. The group reaches the Darkdust administrator and the spy, and so does Max.

"Drats, you caught us," Ella pouted.

"Ella, your crimes stop here," Patrick told the administrator.

"It's five on two, and you're outnumbered," Max yelled out.

"You can make that six on two," Meagan announced.

Meagan arrives on the scene with her Togepi and Froslass. Ella and Christopher were aggravated that they were cornered.

"Meagan, you're okay," Katie cried in joy.

Katie and Meagan were running up together to reunite with each other, but then Christopher charged towards Katie and grabbed a hold of her. Katie was now in Christopher's grip.

"Drop back, or the girl get's it Meagan," Christopher angrily said to her.

"Let go of my sister," Meagan screamed.

"No, Darkdust will get its way," Christopher told Meagan, "this was all your boyfriend's fault, if he just left Darkdust alone, then you and your sister would never have played the role of hostages. See it, this is all happening because of Patrick."

"LIAR! I DO NOT TRUST YOU ANYMORE, YOU ARE DEAD TO ME CHRISTOPHER," Meagan screamed.

"He is the enemy, you have to attack him in order to save your sister," Christopher said.

"Your mind games do not work, I known Patrick for a long time and I can trust him. I know whatever he does is for the good, and I will not let you run the tables like this," Meagan spoke.

"So you want your sister to die," Christopher asked.

"No, I want you to get out of here," Meagan told Christopher.

"It's either Patrick or your sister, you can't have both," Christopher shouted.

Christopher was out of nowhere struck by Lucario who used Force Palm to stun Christopher and grab a hold of Katie to bring her to safety. All six of them got together once again.

"Thanks Lucario," Katie told the Lucario.

Lucario nodded its head, and now the entire group was ready for action. Patrick had his Vibrava, Meagan had her Froslass, Katie got her Altaria, Max called back his Chaizard amd was going to use Lucario, John stuck with Gliscor, and the Unknown Champion called back Charizard to just stay back and watch.

"I'll let you kids handle this, they will not run anyone's life and they will not get away with Cresselia," the Unknown Champion shouted.

"Thank you," Patrick replied, "Ella and Christopher, were going to stop you!"

"I guess its time for some action," Ella replied.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**The group reunites with Meagan Puente, and Max Schmidl joins in to fight Darkdust**


	453. Psychic Gym: A Darkdust Moment

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Everyone in the group was prepared to face Ella. Christopher didn't have any Pokemon so he was just trying to make sure no one got Cresselia.

VIbrava, Froslass, Altaria, Lucario, and Gliscor were ready to take on the Darkdust Administrator's Pokemon. Ella got out her three Darkdust Pokeball 2000 which contained her Pokemon.

"I thought maybe I should bring the entire team out, Wigglytuff, Milotic, and Blissey," Ella yelled out bringing out Wigglytuff, Milotic, and Blissey.

The group must face the Balloon Pokemon Wigglytuff, the Tender Pokemon Milotic, and the Happiness Pokemon Blissey. Ella was not going to show any mercy to the group of Pokemon.

"Kids, you are about to feel the wrath of my Pokemon," Ella shouted.

"We know the tricks that come out of those Pokeballs, and were prepared for anything that's coming," Patrick ranted.

Everyone was ready to attack the three Pokemon, and get Cresselia out of the net.

"Vibrava use Screech," Patrick yelled out.

Vibrava unleashed a Screech attack on all three Pokemon as they were getting their ears blown out by the attack.

"Wigglytuff use Hyper Voice," Ella commanded.

Wigglytuff opened its mouth and brought out a powerful voice right at all three Pokemon. They were all effected by Wigglytuff's attack, and no one was going to take it.

"Froslass use Avalanche," Meagan shouted.

The Snow Land Pokemon summoned an Avalanche attack on the three Pokemon. Gliscor, Altaria, and Vibrava flew up while Lucario jumped up in the air. The snow caught all three Pokemon, but they didn't seem to be effected by Froslass's attack.

"Why didn't that work," Meagan asked herself.

"Why don't you answer that question after my Pokemon finish you off," Ella ranted out, "Milotic use Hydro Pump!"

The Tender Pokemon opened its mouth to shoot out a powerful Hydro Pump on all of the Pokemon. Lucario somersaulted out of the way, and Max was prepared to have his Lucario attack.

"Alright Lucario, use your Aura Sphere," Max ordered his Lucario.

The Aura Pokemon got acrobatic and created an Aura Sphere attack that was aimed for Wigglytuff, Milotic, and Blissey.

"Not so fast, Blissey use Egg Bomb," Ella retorted.

"Gliscor use Wing Attack," John shouted.

The Happiness Pokemon brought out a powerful Egg Bomb attack towards the five Pokemon, but Gliscor interfered with a Wing Attack. Blissey was hit, and the Fang Scorp Pokemon got out of the way just before Aura Sphere hit. A big explosion was created, and all three Pokemon were weakened.

"YES," Max said raising his fist.

"I'll deliver the finishing blow, Altaria use Aerial Ace," Katie yelled out.

The Humming Pokemon was coming down swooping down with Aerial Ace, but Ella smiled just right when Altaria came closer.

"Milotic, Recover! Blissey, Softboiled," Ella shouted

"What those are recovery moves," Patrick stated.

The Tender Pokemon used Recover to heal itself and the Happiness Pokemon used Softboiled to heal itself. Max couldn't believe that Lucario just wasted a bunch of power because they could heal themselves.

"This can't be good," Max said.

"That's right, Milotic and Blissey can cure themselves," Ella explained.

The Unknown Champion was running over to Cresselia to encounter Christopher. He had an angry look at the Darkdust spy.

"Don't make another step mister Unknown Champion," Christopher said threatening the Unknown Champion.

"You don't scare me," said the Unknown Champion taking out a Pokeball, "come on out Infernape!"

The Unknown Champion sent out his Infernape to try and free Cresselia. Christopher was going whatever he could to stop him as he got out a bazooka.

"You must be terminated," Christopher screamed.

"Infernape use Flame Wheel," the Unknown Champion retorted.

The Flame Pokemon started to spin around heating itself up with Flame Wheel. Infernape ran over Christopher leaving him with a whole bunch of burns, and then Infernape bashed at the net.

"Are you trying to...save me," Cresselia asked the Pokemon.

"As you can see Cresselia, me and my Pokemon are trying to save you," the Unknown Champion explained.

As Infernape did what it could to free Cresselia, the rest of the group began to struggle with Ella and her Pokemon. Knowing that her Pokemon could heal themselves made things a lot worse.

"Do whatever you want, my Pokemon can just keep curing themselves," Ella said with an evil laugh.

The entire group was frustrated with the fact that her Pokemon could keep on healing no matter what damage it took. All three Pokemon looked pretty scary as they were ready to attack once again.

"Wigglytuff use Rollout," Ella commanded.

The Balloon Pokemon began to spin around really hard on the ground, and charged right at the group. Patrick, Meagan, Katie, Max, and John just watched Wigglytuff come forward, and so did the rest of the Pokemon. Then something came up in Patrick's head.

"Everyone, I just realized that Milotic and Blissey can heal, but what about Wigglytuff," Patrick asked everyone.

"Huh, he has a point," Meagan replied, "Ella didn't have her Wigglytuff use a healing move."

"Correct, so lets attack Wigglytuff first and then deal with Milotic and Blissey later," Patrick suggested.

"Hah, I'm aware of the fact that Wigglytuff can't heal! That's why Milotic and Blissey will guard Wigglytuff at all cost," Ella shouted, "Milotic use Twister!"

"So much for that plan," Patrick said snapping his fingers in despair.

Milotic summoned a Twister attack that caught all of the Pokemon inside. Vibrava, Froslass, Altaria, Lucario, and Gliscor couldn't bare to break out of the Twister attack that the Tender Pokemon created.

"Vibrava," Patrick cried out.

"Froslass," Meagan cried out.

"Altaria," Katie cried out.

"Lucario," Max cried out.

"Gliscor," John cried out.

All five Pokemon couldn't break out of Milotic's Twister attack. Blissey was prepared to deliver the final blow to all of the Pokemon.

"Blissey, jump inside and use Take Down," Ella commanded.

The Happiness Pokemon jumped inside the Twister and managed to use Take Down on all five Pokemon at once. The Vibration Pokemon, the Snow Land Pokemon, the Humming Pokemon, the Aura Pokemon, and the Fang Scorp Pokemon were all knocked out cold.

"This can't be," Meagan said tearing up with Togepi getting scared.

Vibrava, Froslass, Altaria, Lucario, and Gliscor were defeated by Ella's three Pokemon. Ella has felt like she won, that was until...Infernape.

"YES," the Unknown Champion chanted.

Infernape was able to burn off the net and free Cresselia, but when the Lunar Pokemon was free, it got angry.

"Cresselia, you're free," the Unknown Champion told Cresselia.

"Slience, I must destroy the troublemakers," Cresselia roared looking at Christopher, Ella, Patrick, Meagan, Katie, and John.

Cresselia didn't bug Max because he wasn't there at the time it was captured, but the rest of the group including Max were fearing the worst as Cresselia became its number one target.

"Who freed Cresselia," Ella screamed.

"I did," the Unkown Champion told with his Infernape holding a grip on Christopher.

"Let go of me," Christopher angrily screamed trying to fight off Infernape.

"I thought I could trust humans, but I was wrong! All of you must perish," Cresselia said in anger.

"Cresselia, we mean no harm! It was just those two lunatics," Katie shouted.

"Please Cresselia, spare us," Patrick cried out.

The Lunar Pokemon looked like it was going to use a Psychic attack, and everyone gasped in suspense. Then something was coming out from the sky.

"What's that," Patrick asked himself.

There were three shining lights coming right where the action was taking place. One light was yellow, the other was red, and the other was blue. Then the yellow light came right at Patrick, the red light coming to Meagan, and the blue light coming right to Katie.

"What's happening to Patrick, Meagan, and Katie," John asked.

"I have no idea," Max answered.

Patrick had a yellow aura surrounding him, Meagan had a red aura surrounding her, and Katie had a blue aura surrounding her. Then coming out of Patrick's body was the legendary Knowledge Pokemon Uxie, from Meagan's body was the legendary Emotion Pokemon Mesprit, and coming from Katie's body was the legendary Willpower Pokemon Azelf.

"Is that Uxie," Patrick asked himself looking at Uxie.

"Mesprit," Meagan questioned.

"Azelf," Katie questioned herself.

Uxie, Mespirt, and Azelf floated over the heads of Patrick, Meagan, and Katie. Looking at the Darkdust administrator along with Wigglytuff, Milotic, and Blissey, the three Pokemon were able to know who the enemy was.

"We trust these kids with our powers to awaken Cresselia, and you lead them into a trap to capture Cresselia," Uxie said in anger.

"There is no trust in you or that bearded guy," Mespirt said with anger.

"The real guilty ones shall be punished," Azelf said with anger.

The trio started to glow and looked to be unleashing an attack on the three Pokemon. It looked as though Wigglytuff, Milotic, and Blissey were getting their bodies messed around with as Uxie, Mespirt, and Azelf were using Extrasensory.

"What's going on to my Pokemon," Ella questioned seeing her Pokemon getting beaten by the powers of the three lake Pokemon, "Wigglytuff, Milotic, Blissey!"

All of Ella's Pokemon were defeated, and the group couldn't believe what the Pokemon just did.

"Uxie," Patrick questioned looking at Uxie.

"Mespirt," Meagan questioned looking at Mesprit.

"Azelf," Katie questioned looking at Azelf.

Cresselia looked like it was going on a rampage, and Ella quickly called back her Pokemon and took out a jetpack for her escape.

"This whole operation has just burned to the ground, I'm outta here," Ella yelled out as she took off on her jetpack.

"You won't get away, come on out," Max was interupted by the Unknown Champion.

"Let her go...we got bigger problems," the Unknown Champion told the group.

Now the group, the Unknown Champion, and the legendary Pokemon trio must work together to get Cresselia back to its old sense before it starts to go on a world wide rampage.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Uxie, Mespirt, and Azelf show up to defeat Darkdust Admin Ella**


	454. Psychic Gym: Another Foiled Scheme

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Darkdust administrator Ella escaped, but the Unknown Champion's Infernape was holding Christopher in its clutches. There was an even bigger problem, the Unknown Champion freed Cresselia and it was prepared to start terror because of Darkdust's attack.

"Cresselia is going to attack," the Unknown Champion yelled out.

"And its all thanks to you," Christopher shouted looking at Meagan.

"No, your organization started this whole thing," Meagan screamed.

Cresselia was looking at the entire group, and just wanted to go after them. Then Uxie, Mespirt, and Azelf came out trying to defend Patrick, Meagan, and Katie along with Max and John.

"You shall all perish for your actions," Cresselia roared.

"Stop this Cresselia, these humans meant no harm to you at all! They just wanted to meet you, and evil was lurking behind their backs that they didn't know," Uxie explained.

"These were just innocent victims of this evil man's scheme. We only deliver our energy to those who deserve it, and if they were evil they wouldn't be granted our gifts," Azelf explained.

"Is destroying these kids and everyone else around going to be the answer, violence is never the answer! You're supposed to give us good dreams, but this is more of a nightmare," Mespirt cried out.

"Why are you protecting these humans," Cresselia questioned as it started to look a lot calmer.

"Because these humans are humble creatures like us," Uxie answered.

"We look into their souls, and we see that they carry no evil," Azelf explained.

"Does harming anyone solve anything," Mespirt questioned.

Cresselia looked at Patrick, Meagan, Katie, Max, and John seeing the looks on their faces that they care so much about Cresselia. The Lunar Pokemon was losing its anger towards the group, and now started to believe everything that the three Pokemon were talking about.

"These humans right here were never trying to hurt me, and I take the actions of that human being that all humans were cruel," Cresselia said looking at Christopher.

"What, you're blaming this on me," Christopher screamed.

"Children, I'm deeply sorry for all that I have caused. Uxie, Mespirt, and Azelf can see the good within you, and I didn't take the time to see that," Cresselia responded.

"Thank you Cresselia," Azelf replied.

"Now all of these humans can live in peace," Mesprit said.

"No more fear will be brought to these humans," Uxie responded.

Cresselia was beginning to shine with brillance, and all three Pokemon were gathering around the Lunar Pokemon. The four Pokemon started to gather to the sky as the group, and the Unknown Champion watched them.

"Goodbye friends, and thank you for everything," Uxie replied looking at the group as they were rising into the sky.

The group were waiving goodbye to Cresselia, Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf as they were hovering in the sky and then just suddenly disappeared. No one knew where the four Pokemon went, but was best that they returned to their resting spots in the lake that they settle in.

"Farewell," Patrick said looking up into the sky.

So the legendary Pokemon Cresselia along with Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf disappeared into the night. It was a blessing that the group met Cresselia, and a bigger blessing for saving Cresselia, and Cresselia forgiving the group for something they didn't do.

"You no good pieces of garbage, you ruined everything," Christopher screamed.

"You were nothing but a traitor, I thought that I could care about you, but I was wrong," Meagan yelled out.

"I told you he was no good," Katie stated.

Infernape still had a grip on the no good crook for Darkdust. Then Christopher managed to get away, but Infernape caught him again by tackling him to the ground.

"Get off of me you lousy Infernape," Christopher screamed.

"I'll contact the cops," the Unknown Champion replied.

"Good thinking, its time for this double crosser to go away forever," Patrick said glaring at Christopher.

The group returned to where they found Cresselia at Dongping Lake, and cops arrived at the scene of where Darkdust's attack took place. They were able to get information on Christopher and he was taken away in handcuffs.

"Nicely going Unknown Champion, he has been brought to justice yet again," the cop told everyone.

"Again," Meagan questioned.

"Yes, he not only was a agent for Darkdust, but he also ran a whole bunch of scams taking peoples money and Pokemon," the cop explained.

"So does this mean I was about to fall for not only a Darkdust agent, but a con man who was robbing people," Meagan asked herself, "I feel so horrible for what I did."

"You should Meagan, and how do you think Patrick is feeling," John questioned.

"He's been here the whole time," Meagan said.

"That's right, and I know how bad she is feeling about what she did," Patrick responded.

Meagan was standing in despair, seeing that she has disappointed her sister, her former boyfriend, and his brothers. She was feeling awful for just letting Christopher come with them, but she didn't know until it was too late.

The next morning, the group was together at a Pokemon Center that was near the lake. The Unknown Champion was gone once again after helping out Patrick and the others once again, and everyone was prepared to go their seperate ways.

"I'm sorry for everything I've caused with that guy," Meagan said.

"Don't worry about it, but I think this is where I take my leave," John said to Meagan.

"Yeah, I'm probably gonna get going too," Max replied.

"Hey wait Max, I want to battle you," Patrick told his brother.

"We'll battle another time, but for right now, I need to strengthen my Pokemon," Max told his brother.

"Lets hope to see each other again soon," Katie exclaimed waiving at everyone.

"We'll see you all really soon," John told everyone.

So John went one way, and Max went another way, and Patrick, Meagan, and Katie were all watching them leave. Now it was just the three of them again, and it was now back to adventure. The next stop for the group, the Psychic Gym in Beijing.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**John Schmidl leaves the group, and Max Schmidl departs as well**

**The Unknown Champion leaves the group**

**Christopher gets arrested**


	455. Psychic Gym: Be Strong Meagan

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

After the group foiled Darkdust's schemes once again, they continue their journey towards their next destination, Beijing where the Psychic Gym awaits. Meagan just felt like her spirit was crushed after hearing about Christopher, and trusting him.

"Why did I believe that no good jerk," Meagan said nearly tearing up.

"We told you he was no good," Katie mentioned.

"But none of us knew that he worked for Darkdust," Patrick replied.

It was true, the entire group wasn't aware of the fact that Christopher was secretly working for the evil organization Darkdust. He would never be forgiven as he was taken away to prison.

Meagan was feeling awful about herself not listening to her sister or Patrick. They were right all along about Christopher, and it almost cost her not only Patrick and the sister love of Katie, but the entire planet itself.

"We let the world fall into grave danger because of me," Meagan said crying.

"As we said, he was no good, but we didn't know about the fact that he had a criminal status," Patrick explained to Meagan.

Meagan was feeling very disappointed in herself for all of the trouble that had occured, but she needed to try and move on from the horror. Meagan still wasn't feeling completely strong after all of the events.

As they continued onward towards Beijing, Patrick looked at the Pokemon Scanner and saw that they were getting pretty close to the city. Soon they would be challenging for their gym badge in the Psychic Gym, but right now they stopped for the evening to have dinner.

"This is delicious," Katie said eating noodles.

"Katie, we know how much you love noodles," Patrick told Katie.

"I know, they're just so delicious," Katie replied.

Meagan was picking around her food, but she wasn't eating any of it. Patrick and Katie couldn't stand seeing Meagan feeling down anymore, so they both went up to her to try and cheer her up.

"Hey Meagan, I'm hungry for a sandwich," Katie sarcasticaly said.

"Yeah Meagan, Katie is hungry for a sandwich," Patrick told Meagan.

Meagan just ignored the comment that was signaling Meagan that she and Patrick should sandwich hug Katie. All Meagan could think about was what a fool she was in siding with Christopher.

"Look Meagan, you got to let this go. If you don't let this go, it's going to bother you for the rest of your life," Patrick explained.

"He's right, all this is going to do is cause you to feel much worse. You're my sister and I can't bear to see you miserable," Katie said.

Meagan listened to her sister, and all she could do now was find a way to block and erase Christopher from her memory. She doesn't want to live with the guilt anymore.

"How can I forget about Christopher," Meagan asked.

"Why don't you just sleep it off Meagan," Patrick said giving her a hug.

"Sleep it off, I couldn't sleep it off last night," Meagan replied.

"Just let it go then. I know it must be a big grudge, but we got to move on. Nothing happened because we worked together to prevent any sort of chaos," Patrick explained.

Meagan was starting to realize the words that were coming out of everyone's mouth. Patrick was right all along, the worst didn't happen and everyone was safe and sound. Meagan knew that the right thing to do was to just forget it.

"It will still bug me on how much I hurt you all, but it's time to move on," Meagan said with a tough tone, "I will not let this take over anymore. From now on, I don't trust anyone!"

"Well, not to that extreme. The lesson is that we won't let strangers come with us anymore after what Christopher did," Patrick explained.

"You got it," Meagan said giving a thumbs up.

"Great to have you back Meagan," Katie said giving her a hug.

Patrick decided that instead of coming behind to hug Katie, he was going to go behind to hug Meagan. Meagan didn't see it coming as she was sandwiched by her sister and Patrick.

"Noooooooooooo," Meagan said with laughter.

So everything was back to the way it was. The group was happy again, and they can get their joyful traveling spirits back as they get near the city of Beijing.

**Pokemon Updates: NONE**


	456. Psychic Gym: Luna Eclipse

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

After a long eventful travel, the group finally arrives in the city of Beijing. It was a huge city filled with a lot of people, but the building they needed to find was the Pokemon Center.

"Were finally here, Beijing," Katie shouted in joy.

"But first, where's the Pokemon Center," Meagan asked.

"Let's start looking," Patrick responded.

Patrick, Meagan, and Katie were searching the huge city for the Pokemon Center. Having a hard time finding the Pokemon Center, the group asked a civilan where the Pokemon Center was.

"Excuse me, do you know where the Pokemon Center is," Patrick asked.

"There are actually a whole bunch of Pokemon Centers here in this city," the civilan answered.

"Cool, where's the closest," Patrick asked.

"Just go down that street, and you will find it," the civilan answered.

"Thanks," Patrick replied.

Patrick, Meagan, and Katie made their way down the street, and just like the civilan said the Pokemon Center was on their left. The group was amazed to find the Pokemon Center even though there were plenty in Beijing.

"Okay everyone, lets get our Pokemon healed before we find the Psychic Gym," Patrick announced to the Puente sisters.

"Yes Patrick," Meagan and Katie both said in union.

The group went into the Pokemon Center to hand the Pokemon doctor their Pokemon. As soon as their Pokemon were under the doctor's care, they sat aroundand waited for their Pokemon to heal.

"Pretty soon we will go up against the Psychic Gym leader and retrieve our Psychic Tokens," Patrick told the girls.

"I want to exceed my expectations so this gym leader better be good," Katie said.

"But you also want to win, don't you Katie," Meagan questioned.

"Yes I do," Katie answered.

"Katie's right, this gym leader better be difficult. You know what they say, a tougher trainer means a better challenge," Patrick explained, "I mean I dealt with that with the Unknown Champion and my dad."

"Yeah, your dad is good and the Unknown Champion is beyond excellent," Meagan told Patrick.

Then their attention was grabbed by the TV where a battle was taking place in the Psychic Gym. There was a Slowking and a Rapidash, and it was suggested that the Slowking belonged to the gym leader.

"Slowking, use Psychic," a girl told the Slowking.

Slowking used Psychic on Rapidash, and it was defeated in just one blow.

"Whoa, that Rapidash was never a match for Slowking," Patrick said watching the TV.

"Rapidash is unable to battle, the winner is Slowking! The winner of this offical Pokemon gym battle is the leader Luna," the referee announced.

"Once again, the moongirl Luna has triumphed against a challenger. We knew it all along people, her psychic Pokemon are dangerous," the announcer said.

The group witnessed the Psychic Gym leader Luna. She had long blue hair with moon shaped barrets inside, and also had sparkling blue eyes. She wore a pink dress with a bunch of designs on it, moon shaped earrings, a red braclet, and brown boots.

"So lets see who will go next for a chance to win this," the announcer said showing a picture of a pink coin with an eye on it, "the Psychic Token."

"So that's the gym leader," Meagan said watching the TV, "Luna."

"Judging by what that Slowking did, she's probably going to be a bit of a challenge for us," Katie said.

"I love a challenge," Patrick said relaxing.

"And so do I," Katie replied.

The doctor made the announcement to the group that their Pokemon were restored to full health. The group went back to get their Pokemon from the doctor.

"Okay, I say we go to bed because it's getting late. Tommorow we'll go to the Psychic Gym and recieve our Psychic Tokens," Patrick suggested.

"Good idea, a good night's sleep will help us keep our focus," Meagan said.

So the group went to bed, and the next morning before heading for the Psychic Gym, they visited a restraunt to have breakfast. As they were eating their breakfast, the group was discussing their strategy for how they were going to take on Luna.

"Any ideas on what were going to do to beat Luna," Patrick asked.

"I know one thing, I'm definetely going to use my Empoleon," Katie told Patrick and Meagan.

"Haven't thought of what I'm going to do, but I will have Gardevoir help me out in this battle," Patrick told Meagan and Katie.

"Pretty tough to know what I'm going to do against her, so I should have Froslass go after her Pokemon," Meagan said, "after all Froslass does know Ominous Wind."

"Then we all have a game plan," Patrick said.

"Yes we do," both Meagan and Katie.

"Okay, now lets finish up and head on over to the Psychic Gym," Patrick exclaimed finishing his meal.

After the group finished breakfast, they left the restraunt and began searching for the Psychic Gym. Meagan left Togepi in safe hands at the Pokemon Center while they went out trying to get their Psychic Tokens. Beijing was a big city, so that made it hard to find the Psychic Gym. The best thing that the group could do was to see if they can find any Pokemon trainers heading down one path.

"Where is the Psychic Gym," Meagan questioned.

"Let's follow these people, they might be Pokemon trainers," Patrick suggested.

So the group followed the group of Pokemon trainers down the road, and just as they expected, they found a building with a giant eye symbol on top which was just like the symbol for the Psychic Token.

"This must be the Psychic Gym, come on we better get registered," Patrick told the Puente sisters.

Patrick and the girls headed into the Psychic Gym where they got themselves ready. As they waited in line, they reached the counter to show the receponist their trainer IDs.

"Okay kids, here is your Psychic Gym Cards and you may head on over to the gym doors," said the receponist.

"Come on everyone, I'm ready for some action," Patrick said with a tough tone.

They showed their Psychic Gym Cards to the bodyguard, and proceed through the door to enter the Psychic Gym Trials. Once they get through the trials, they will go one on one with Luna.

**Pokemon Updates: NONE**


	457. Psychic Gym: Trials Of The Psychic Gym

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

**Psychic Gym-Level 1:**

The group enters the Psychic Gym Chambers. Patrick comes up to a platform that rises up. It was actually an elevator that took him to the next level. He sees brown brick walls in the room around him and a black wall right in front of him with two paths spilting. The right path had a red barrier while the left path was open.

Patrick went down the left path and he enters a small room with gray walls, and that is where he sees a red key on top of a ledge. Just like the room he appeared in, it also had a black wall on the exact same side which was to the right of him.

"How do I get up there," Patrick questioned himself.

He looked around the room, and then he noticed a glowing white circle of light. He stepped into the circle and was transported to the top of the ledge. He grabbed the key and jumped back down to unlock the red barrier.

Meagan went through the barrier and showed up into the next room. A black wall was on her left, but the other walls were gray bricks. She noticed the path up ahead was shielded by a green and yellow barrier.

"Now to find those keys," Meagan said to herself.

Meagan went up a set of stairs, but when she reached the top she saw a cutter from the ceiling. She timed herself and dashed past the cutter to recieve the green key. Meagan jumped back down and hopped onto the white circle which teleported her up higher into the room.

"Whoa, this looks kinda scary," said Meagan looking down.

She was in the same room, but now there were two pink energy spheres going back and fourth. The yellow key was in the middle of the two spheres and a white circle at the other side, so Meagan carefully made it past the first sphere and grabbed the yellow key. She realized that if she were to jump, she would die so her best bet was to go to the white circle. Meagan quickly got past the second energy sphere and stepped on the white circle where she teleported back to the base and unlocked the barrier.

Katie went up the stairs to the next room and reached another room where there was another black wall on her right and normal gray walls. The path was blocked by a blue number 3 barrier which meant Katie needed to find three blue keys. Katie saw four white circles in front of her.

"I guess the only way I can find those keys is to teleport all over the place," Katie said to herself.

Katie stepped on one white circle and got teleported up higher on a ledge. She saw another white circle and stepped onto the circle where she found another while circle and a blue key. Katie hopped on the circle and appeared back on the base floor after getting the key. Katie went inside the second white circle and teleported on a platform higher up the room where there was another white circle. She stepped on that white circle and found herself back on the base floor.

"There wasn't anything up there," Katie groaned.

She went on the third white circle and found herself in another spot of the room where she was greeted by a cutter and an energy sphere. She saw the blue key on the other side, and carefully got past those obstacles to get the blue key. She went on the white circle and proceeded back to the main floor. Katie went on the last white circle and found herself on a higher ledge where there were two white circles.

"Something has to be up here," Katie said to herself.

Katie went into the first white circle and appeared in front of another white circle on a T-platform. The white circle was on the other side while the other end was blank, but that circle took her back to the base. Katie now knew where to find the third blue key so she went through the same white circle, but took the other one instead. Katie spotted another white circle with a blue key right there. Katie got the blue key, and teleported back to the base where she unlocked the barrier.

Patrick went up the stairs to enter another room. It was a long room with a black wall on his right side. On the other side was a green barrier with a set of stairs nearby. Patrick went to the other side, and then went up the stairs. He noticed on the other side was the green key past a cutter, an energy sphere, another cutter, and another energy sphere.

"Just past those, piece of cake," Patrick said to himself.

Patrick timed his movements carefully and was able to get past the cutters and the energy spheres. He grabbed the green key and jumped off the ledge. Patrick dashed his way to the green barrier to unlock it. He went up a set of stairs that went to the left on the way up. When he reached the top, he saw a No.1 door right in front of him. Patrick went through the door to try and finish the level.

"You have made it through Level 1. In order to clear Level 1, you must beat the trainer in a one-on-one battle," the sound system said. "BEGIN BATTLE!"

"Go Ralts," the virtual trainer yelled out sending out a virtual Ralts.

"Go Octillery," Patrick yelled out sending out his Octillery.

"Ralts use Confusion," the virtual trainer yelled out.

Ralts used Confusion on Octillery, but Octillery wasn't effected at all by Ralt's attack one single bit.

"Now Octillery, use Octazooka," Patrick yelled out.

Octillery blasted an Octazooka attack right at Ralts causing it to be knocked out in just one single hit.

"Trainer defeated, you may advance," the sound system said.

Patrick was finished with Level 1, and he was on his way to Level 2. Meagan and Katie had no problems with the virtual trainers as they continued towards the second level.

**Psychic Gym-Level 2:**

Patrick enters the second level and goes up the stairs winding left. He enters another room with a black wall to his left and eyeballs on statues on his right. There were two of them with one in front and one behind. There was a yellow key on the other side to unlock the yellow barrier in front of him.

"I wonder what those eyeballs do," Patrick questioned himself.

As Patrick walked nearby an eyeball statue, it started to shoot a laser out of its pupil.(exactly the same thing from the Zelda games) Patrick got hit by the laser and was knocked back to the start. Now Patrick knew that those eyeballs can shoot lasers, so he had to be careful. Patrick returned to the room, and this time he was able to maneuver by the eyeballs quickly enough to retrieve the yellow key. He also figured out that the eyeball sees him, then lasers come out.

Meagan unlocked the yellow barrier and went down the hallway to the next room. There was a black wall on her right, and two white circles on her left along with a staircase. She noticed a flashing red, yellow, and blue barrier up ahead and that each path held a key.

"So I need to take each path to recieve a key," Meagan said to herself.

Meagan started by going up the stairs where she came across three cutters. Meagan timed her movements perfectly to grab the red key. Then she hopped off the ledge to enter one of the white circles. She was teleported to a higher part of the area where she needed to avoid two energy spheres that actually went back and fourth in front of Meagan.

"They actually come towards and away from me," Meagan said looking at the spheres, "I should try to go ahead of one sphere."

Meagan waited for when the right sphere was nearing her, then she dashed right behind it and raced to the other side before it caught her. She made it to recieve the yellow key. Meagan took the white circle back to the base floor and enter the other white circle. She found herself on a levitating platform with another platform going up and down in front of her. She timed her jump onto the moving platform, and then jumped on the next platform to grab the blue key and enter the white circle. Meagan returned to the base and unlocked the barrier.

Katie went up a set of stairs that winded to the right, and she was in another room with a black wall to the left. The first thing she saw was a glowing white circle, and a green barrier with a number two on it. Katie stepped into the circle and was teleported higher in the room onto a levatating platform with a white circle near her.

"Oh, I just have to grab those two green keys from up here," Katie said to herself noticing a green key ahead of her, and to her right.

Katie went forward jumping across three levitating platforms that go up and down a little. She got the green key and went the same way back. Next Katie took the platform path that had the platform going up and down. She rode the platform up to recieve the second green key on the other platform. After Katie got the key, she rode the platform down and entered the white circle. She was back on the base floor, and she unlocked the green barrier with the two on it.

Patrick up the stairs, and then he just came across another room with a black wall to his right. All he saw was an eyeball statue with a red key behind it. Patrick easily got the red key without being targeted to unlock the red barrier.

"Now that was easy," Patrick said to himself.

He went up the stairs and came into a small room that had another set of stairs going straight up. There was a message read on the wall in that room.

_Pay close attention to what you see in a mirror._

_You may not see it in your own eyes, but it's real._

That's what the message read. Patrick was wondering what that message meant as he went up the other set of stairs. When Patrick reached the top, he witnessed the No.2 door and entered through the door.

"You have made it through Level 2. In order to clear Level 2, you must beat the trainer in a one-on-one battle," the sound system said. "BEGIN BATTLE!"

"Go Kadabra," the virtual trainer yelled out sending out a virtual Kadabra.

"Let's go Pupitar," Patrick yelled out sending out his Pupitar.

"Kadabra use Psybeam," the virtual trainer yelled out.

Kadabra fired a Psybeam attack right at Pupitar. Patrick delivered a commanded just when Psybeam was coming close.

"Pupitar use Dig," Patrick retorted.

Pupitar dug a hole and went underground. Kadabra didn't know where Pupitar was, and then Pupitar came out from underneath Kadabra to send it to the ceiling. Kadabra got the KO.

"Trainer defeated, you may advance," the sound system said.

There was a little catch, there was no door behind the virtual trainer. There was only one solution for Patrick, and that was to go through the door he came in through. Meagan and Katie did the same after beating the virtual trainer.

**Psychic Gym-Level 3:**

Patrick was back in the same exact spot he was when he finished Level 2. He was wondering what brought him back. Patrick proceeded down the stairs and saw that message again.

"Why am I here, does it have something to do with that message," Patrick questioned himself.

Patrick went down the other set of stairs and found himself back into the room with the eyeball statue. He noticed the hallway ahead of him was now blocked with a red barrier with a four on it. Patrick looked at the eyeball statue and saw the red key he picked up before with another in front of the statue.

"There's only two red keys, where are the others," Patrick asked himself.

Then Patrick looked to his left and noticed that the black wall has turned into a mirror. When he saw the mirror, he noticed that there were two more red keys near the other two sides of statue. Now he got the message.

_Pay close attention to what you see in a mirror._

_You may not see it in your own eyes, but it's real._

The message was trying to tell Patrick that the mirrors will show him other things that aren't there. He saw four red keys in the mirror, but in his own eyes he only saw two. He didn't see the two red keys near the statue, so that's what it meant.

"So I got to grab the two red keys, and the two invisible keys," Patrick said to himself.

Patrick didn't get detected by the eyeball as he grabbed the two red keys, and the two mirror red keys. When he got to the barrier, the barrier unlocked and Patrick was able to proceed downstairs.

Meagan was able to solve the riddle as she returned to the room with the white circle teleport. This time there was a red, blue, yellow, and green flashing barrier with the black wall now being a mirror just like the previous room. She walked into the white glowing circle, and found herself on the same floating platform.

"Let's see what the mirror has to say about this," Meagan said looking into the mirror.

Along with the path where she has to cross three platforms, and the elevating platform. The mirror showed her something that wasn't there in her eyes, a levitating platform that goes back and fourth, and another up and down levitating platform. Meagan took the three platforms first to grab the green key, and then the normal up and down platform to grab the blue key.

"Now this mirror thing can get a good test," said Meagan as she prepares to jump on the mirror platform coming towards her.

Meagan took the leap of faith, and she was standing on the platform. Meagan couldn't believe it that the mirror can help you play tricks. On the other side was the yellow key where she grabbed it and rode back. Meagan final platform was the mirror up and down platform where the two platforms are going different directions. She had to wait for the regular levitating platform to go to the top, and the mirror levitating platform will come to the bottom. Meagan hopped on the mirror platform to grab the red key. After she got the red key, Meagan rode the platform back down and stepped into the white circle.

Katie unlocked the barrier, went down the stairs that winded left when she went down, and came back to the room with two white circles and a staircase. The mirror showed that there was another white circle in the picture, and the barrier was another flashing red, blue, green, and yellow barrier.

"It looks like there are four keys that I have to get a hold of," Katie said to herself.

Katie started by taking the stairs where there were the three cutters, but the mirror now showed that there were two energy spheres going side to side in front of her. Katie had to get past the cutters and avoid the energy spheres which she did to grab the red key. Katie took one of the original two white circles to find herself on the levitating platform with the up and down moving platform in front of her.

"Whoa," Katie said to herself seeing an energy sphere through the mirror that was going up and down slowly.

Katie managed to make her way onto the platform, and waited for the right time to jump which was when the platform was going down and the energy sphere wa heading up. Katie jumped at that time to grab the blue key, and quickly got back before getting touched by the sphere. Katie was back on the base floor to take the other orginal white circle. It was the two energy spheres moving just like before, but the mirror revealed a cutter in the middle. Katie timed her movements perfectly to get past the spheres and the cutter to retrieve the yellow key.

"Now to see what's in the mystery teleporter," Katie said to herself as she returns to the base floor to enter the mirror white circle.

Katie comes across more levitating platforms with one moving back and fourth, and another only seen in the mirror doing the same thing. Katie got on the first platform and looked into the mirror to see when she had to jump. She timed her jump perfectly to retrieve the green key, and made her way back to the white circle that brought her back to the base.

Patrick unlocked the barrier and headed down the hallway to return to the first room of Level 2 which was the last room of Level 3. Patrick saw that he just needed to grab a red key and that was it, but this time the mirror showed him that there was another two eyeball statues.

"Whoa, this one's going to be tougher," Patrick said to himself.

Patrick had to run into the middle of the four statues to grab the red key before the eyeballs started to shoot lasers. He unlocked the red barrier safely and goes down the stairs winding right to reach the door that he started Level 2 from. This time there was a No.3 on it which meant Patrick had to re-enter through the door.

"You have made it through Level 3. In order to clear Level 3, you must beat the trainer in a one-on-one battle." the sound system said. "BEGIN BATTLE!"

"Go Grumpig," the virtual trainer yelled out sending out a virtual Grumpig.

"Let's go Furret," Patrick yelled out sending out his Furret.

"Grumpig use Psywave," the virtual trainer yelled out.

"Dodge it," Patrick retorted.

Furret quickly got out of the way of Grumpig's Psywave attack, and now the Long Body Pokemon was ready to attack.

"Furret use Iron Tail," Patrick commanded.

Furret smashed Grumpig hard with Iron Tail, and that was powerful enough to defeat the virtual Grumpig.

"Trainer defeated, you may advance," the sound system said.

Patrick was all done with Level 3, and now he just needed to clear the final level as he went through the same door that he went through when he was finishing Level 1. The Puente sisters cleared the third level as well.

**Psychic Gym-Final Level:**

Patrick was going down the stairs that winded to the right as he began to take part in the final level. Patrick was back in the last room of Level 1 where only the mirror now is in play. The only difference was that the green barrier had a number two now.

"So I must find another green key in this room," Patrick said to himself.

Patrick goes up the stairs to find the exact same obstacles from before only this time there two more energy spheres which were shown in the mirror that were next to the other ones. Patrick swiftly got past the cutters and energy spheres to retrieve the first green key. He didn't see the other green key, but when he got off, he saw a platform going up and down from the mirror. Patrick boarded the invisible platform and found the second green key up top. Patrick snagged the key and went back down to unlock the green barrier.

Meagan went down the stairs to find herself back in the teleporting room where the four white circles stood blocked by a flashig red, blue, yellow, and green barrier all with a number two on it. Meagan entered one of the white circles and found herself on the same levitating platform that was a dead end, but the mirrors show another white circle and a red key. Meagan grabbed the red key and then stepped onto the other white circle and teleported to another part of the room. She found one visible cutter and a mirror cutter, quickly crossed the path, and grabed the second red key.

"Got the two red keys, just need to get the two blue keys, two green keys, and two yellow keys," Meagan said to herself as she entered the white circle to return to the base floor.

Meagan went into another teleporting circle and found herself on the ledge with the white circle, but the mirror shows another white circle. Meagan entered the white circle and found herself on a much higher ledge with a blue key. Meagan grabbed the blue key, and entered the white circle up there to find herself back on the main floor. She returned to the circle, took the regular circle, and grabbed the other blue key there.

"Still need two yellow keys and two green keys," said Meagan.

Meagan entered another white circle to find herself with the two other white circles. She first entered the white circle where she found one of the blue keys and came across, and noticed a green key right there. Meagan entered the white circle getting teleported back to the bottom, and then re-entered the same circle only taking the other one. Meagan was on the T-platform only to see another green key visible only in the mirror. Meagan got the key, and took the white circle to return to the main floor.

"Just get those two yellow keys," Meagan told herself.

Meagan entered the last white circle where there was the cutter and energy sphere. Meagan got past those obstacles to recieve the first yellow key, but then there was another white circle that Meagan went into. She found herself on another ledge with an eyeball statue, white circle, and the second yellow key. Meagan carefully got the yellow keyand went into the white circle without being spotted.

Katie unlocked the barrier to proceed down the stairs to return to the second room with the mirror in play. Katie saw that the path was blocked by a green and yellow barrier, and she decided to enter the white circle first. Katie noticed there were the two energy spheres, but the mirror showed two cutters by each sphere. Katie went through the first cutter to get past the first sphere and grab the yellow key. Next Katie ran past the second sphere and made sure to get past the second cutter after that.

"Well, that was an adventure," Katie said.

Now Katie went up the stairs to see the same cutter, but with two cutters from the mirror. Katie got past all three cutters to grab the green key. She made her way back down to unlock the barrier. Katie found herself back into the room that she started in only the black wall now became a mirror. The regular eye showed a brown brick wall, but the mirror shows a giant door with the Psychic Token symbol on it which meant that wall was actually the gym leader's door.

Patrick went back into the first room that he entered to know that the Psychic Gym key was in that room. He entered the white circle and was transported on top of the ledge where he found a red key.

"I see a red key, but there is no red barrier," Patrick said to himself.

He grabbed the red key anyway only to learn that it disappeared. Appearing in the middle of the room only in the mirror was a giant eyeball. Another key appeared in the mirror, and it was a blue key. Patrick then noticed something, the eyeball was about to fire a laser just like the eyeball statues.

"Uh oh," Patrick muttered as the passage shuts and the white circle disappears.

Patrick jumped off the ledge to avoid the eye's lasers. He carefully looked into the mirror to find the blue key, but there wasn't a blue barrier anywhere. Patrick snagged that blue key only to have the mirror show a green key. Continuing to avoid the wrath of the eye, he got the green key. Next was a yellow key, and Patrick was able to avoid the lasers for the yellow key. Now there was another red key in the mirror and Patrick got that red key. Then the eyeball started to turn into stone, and it crumbled into pieces where only in the mirror reflections that the Psychic Gym key came falling down.

"The gym key," Patrick exclaimed.

Patrick got the key and returned to the first room to run into the brown brick wall which was actually the giant door as showed in the mirror reflection. The door unlocked and Patrick proceeded with care.

Patrick, Meagan, and Katie have completed a pretty fearsome set of trials. The Psychic Gym Trials may have been the most frightening of the gym trials yet mainly because of that giant eyeball in the end. Now the wait begins as the three Pokemon trainers await their match against Luna with Patrick going first, Meagan going second, and Katie going third.

**Pokemon Update:**

**Patrick Schmidl, Meagan Puente, and Katie Puente are ready to face Luna**


	458. Psychic Gym: Patrick VS Luna

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Patrick, Meagan, and Katie arrived in the waiting room to await their challenge against the gym leader Luna. Patrick was going to go first since he got in there first, then it was Meagan's turn, and finally Katie.

"Any moment, we will get our shot at facing Luna," Patrick said.

"After so much that has happened, token number fourteen is in our reach right now," Meagan responded.

"Luna looks like she's going to be a tough one," Katie replied.

"She is, psychic Pokemon possess great and dangerous power. We have to be careful," Patrick explained to the Puente sisters.

Luckily for Patrick, he has a psychic Pokemon that he can counter with, and that happens to be his Gardevoir. The bodyguard was coming out to announce who the next trainer was that was going to battle.

"Patrick Schmidl, please report to the battlefield," the bodyguard told Patrick.

"Well everyone, looks like I'm on my way," Patrick told the girls.

He left Meagan and Katie behind as he made his way onto the battlefield. The battle arena was dark pink around the walls with a blue floor, and a yellow battlefield in the middle. There was a monsterous crowd, and on the other side was none other than Luna.

"So, you must be Luna," Patrick exclaimed to the girl.

"That is correct, I am Luna, the leader of the Psychic Gym. My Pokemon will go through your minds and play mind games," Luna said doing some sort of mystical pose.

"You may posses so much beauty, but I came to win, and my Pokemon are up for anything," Patrick shouted to Luna.

"Tell me your name child," Luna asked.

"Patrick, Patrick Schmidl," Patrick answered.

"Well Patrick, I accept your challenge, but be warned that my Pokemon are no pushover as my Pokemon and I hold great minds," Luna told Patrick.

"Now you're talking competitive," Patrick responded.

Luna gracefully got back into a battle stance as Patrick was prepared to enter a battle stance as well. Everyone was getting on their feet as the gym battle was about to begin.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the next challenger for the gym leader Luna is Patrick Schmidl," the announcer said.

The referee came out with the wheel, and as usual explained the rules. Patrick gave the wheel a big spin, and the wheel was spotted on a three. Patrick and Luna were going to duel with three Pokemon.

"It will be three Pokemon for the challenger and the gym leader," the announcer announced to everyone.

Not knowing what kind of abilites Luna's psychic Pokemon may have, Patrick had to be on his best game if he hopes to defeat Luna.

"Welcome to the Psychic Gym, in this corner we have the beautiful moongirl Luna, and on this side is the challenger Patrick Schmidl. If the challenger beats the gym leader, he will be awarded the Psychic Token. Each trainer will get to use three Pokemon, and the last one standing wins. Let the battle begin!" the referee anounced to everyone.

Now it was time for Patrick and Luna to square off. The two Pokemon trainers each took out a Pokeball that contained their first Pokemon.

"Bronzong, show your true powers," Luna yelled out sending out a Bronzong.

"Okay Octillery, come on out," Patrick shouted bringing out his Octillery.

"Patrick's first Pokemon will be Octillery, and the leader Luna will use Bronzong as her first Pokemon," the announcer stated.

Luna's first Pokemon was the Bronze Bell Pokemon Bronzong, and Patrick's first Pokemon was the Jet Pokemon Octillery. Everyone was on their feet as they were ready to battle.

"Bronzong use Future Sight," Luna shouted.

Bronzong started to see into the future, and Octillery just looked at Bronzong like it wasn't going to do anything.

"Octillery use Focus Energy," Patrick yelled out.

Octillery pumped itself with energy with Focus Energy. Now Octillery was at full strength as the Jet Pokemon was ready to battle.

"Octillery has gathered itself some power with Focus Energy. Is this going to be enough to stop Bronzong," the announcer questions.

"Bronzong, attack Octillery with your Psywave," Luna commanded.

The Bronze Bell Pokemon fired out a Psywave attack right at Octillery. It didn't seem to have any effect as the Jet Pokemon wsan't phased by it. Luna was trying to think of something else.

"Okay Bronzong, show Octillery your Confusion," Luna ordered her Bronzong.

Bronzong got Octillery in the air unable to move. The Jet Pokemon was feeling just fine as it was being levitated into the air.

"Octillery is caught by Bronzong's Confusion, is there anyway the challenger's Octillery will be able to escape," the announcer questions.

Patrick didn't feel as Octillery needed to break out, but try to control itself for an attack on Bronzong.

"Octillery use Water Pulse," Patrick retorted.

Octillery controlled itself under Bronzong's Confusion, and shot out a Water Pulse attack right towards Bronzong. The Bronze Bell Pokemon wasn't prepared to defend against an attack from Octillery as it was knocked out by a powerful Water Pulse attack.

"Bronzong is unable to battle, the winner is Octillery," the referee shouted.

"I don't believe it, Octillery took control and surprised Bronzong with a Water Pulse attack right at Bronzong. Luna is now down one Pokemon," the announcer said.

Octillery stood back on the ground victorious, but then it got an unexpected visit from Bronzong's Future Sight attack that came right on Octillery. The Jet Pokemon was taken out as well.

"Octillery," Patrick called out, "that must have been Future Sight."

"Octillery is unable to battle," the referee shouted.

"In an unexpected turn of events, Octillery has fallen to the ground. Luna was prepared for anything which may explain why got Bronzong to use Future Sight before they got under way," the announcer explained.

Just like that, both Patrick and Luna were down to two Pokemon. Both of them took out a Pokeball as they were ready to battle.

"Now Alakazam, show your true powers," Luna yelled out sending out an Alakazam.

"Furret, I choose you," Patrick shouted bringing out his Furret.

"Luna's second Pokemon is going to be Alakazam while the challenger's second Pokemon is going to be a Furret," the announcer explained.

The Long Body Pokemon Furret was now up against the Psi Pokemon Alakazam. Patrick and Luna were ready to continue the battle, and so was Furret and Alakazam.

"Go ahead Patrick, attack if you wish," Luna dared Patrick.

"Okay, Furret use Slam," Patrick shouted.

Furret was rushing over to Alakazam, and then it jumped up into the air ready to use a Slam attack on the Psi Pokemon.

"Alakazam use Reflect," Luna retorted.

Alakazam used Reflect on Furret causing the Long Body Pokemon to be pushed back by a screen. Furret was feeling furious as Slam didn't work.

"Now Alakazam, use Psybeam," Luna shouted.

Alakazam fired out a powerful beam filled with color right at Furret. Furret couldn't handle the damage that Alakazam was giving it with Psybeam.

"That is one powerful Psybeam, is there any way Furret can break out of this, or will Luna get closer to victory," the announcer asks.

"Furret, don't give in," Patrick yelled out to Furret.

The Long Body Pokemon showed some tremendous willpower withstanding a Psybeam attack. Furret was still standing after the attack, and now it was Furret's turn to get redemption.

"How come Psybeam didn't work on Furret," Luna questioned.

"Me and my Pokemon share a great bond, and a great bond comes great powers," Patrick explained, "Furret use Hyper Beam!"

Furret prepared shoot out a Hyper Beam attack right at Alakazam. The Psi Pokemon's Reflect was not able to stop Furret's attack, and Alakazam was fried and knocked out.

"No Alakazam," Luna said in despair.

"Alakazam is unable to battle, the winner is Furret," the referee shouted.

"Furret has prevailed against Luna's Alakazam, and now only her last Pokemon stands between Patrick and the treasured Psychic Token. What will Luna use as her final Pokemon," the announcer questions.

"As I said, my Pokemon posses great minds. I can see your Pokemon hold the same thing," Luna replied, "but I will prevail over you as I have my final Pokemon show you its true powers."

"Bring it on Luna," Patrick dared Luna.

"Slowking, show your true powers," Luna shouted bringing out her Slowking.

"Luna is going to be using Slowking as her final Pokemon. Will Patrick be able to find a way to have his Pokemon beat Luna's Slowking," the announcer questions looking at the Slowking.

Patrick had a feeling that Luna was going to use her Slowking. Furret stays in the battle to try and beat Slowking as the battle began to get tense.

"Furret use Iron Tail," Patrick shouted.

Furret was running at the Royal Pokemon getting ready to use an Iron Tail attack. Slowking just stood there looking like some sort of king.

"Slowking use Zen Headbutt," Luna told Slowking.

Slowking began to show a glow in its head, and the Royal Pokemon was coming right at Furret with Zen Headbutt. Furret's process of using Iron Tail got disrupted as it took a vicious blow getting knocked out.

"Furret is unable to battle, the winner is Slowking," the referee shouted.

"That is the power of Luna's Slowking, it is capable of doing anything." the announcer stated, "now Patrick is down to only one Pokemon."

Patrick was down to his last Pokemon, but Patrick knew the best way to beat Luna's Slowking was to go head on psychic Pokemon against psychic Pokemon.

"Since I'm dealing with a psychic Pokemon, I should send out a psychic Pokemon of my own," said Patrick pulling out Gardevoir's Pokeball, "lets go Gardevoir!"

Patrick tossed out his Pokemon, and coming out was the Embrace Pokemon Gardevoir. Patrick was going to fight psychic against psychic.

"Patrick's final Pokemon will be a Gardevoir, and Luna must stay with Slowking. A battle with two psychic Pokemon, a perfect way to wrap up a great battle," the announcer shouted.

Gardevoir and Slowking were ready to battle.

"Okay Gardevoir, use Magical Leaf," Patrick yelled out.

Gardevoir sent out a whole bunch of colorful leaves right at Slowking. Gardevoir was using Magical Leaf.

"Slowking, use your Psychic," Luna told Slowking.

The Royal Pokemon unleashed its powers using Psychic, and sending the leaves right back to Gardevoir. The Embrace Pokemon was hit by its own attack thanks to Slowking's powers.

"Wow, that Slowking is something," Patrick replied.

"You haven't seen everything just yet, Slowking use Trump Card," Luna commanded to her Slowking.

Slowking sent out a whole bunch of magical cards which delivered massive slices to the Embrace Pokemon. Gardevoir was taking a whole lot of damage from Slowking's Trump Card.

"Gardevoir," Patrick yelled out.

"Gardevoir is getting clobbered by Slowking, it is now feeling the power of Trump Card," the announcer explained.

"Give it up Patrick, there is no way you can beat my Slowking," Luna told Patrick.

Patrick had to know that Luna's Slowking was pretty strong. He had to think of a way to have Gardevoir outshine the Royal Pokemon. Then Patrick had a good idea on what Gardevoir could do.

"Lets see how you like this," Patrick yelled out, "Gardevoir use Confuse Ray!"

The Embrace Pokemon used Confuse Ray on Slowking, and it worked. Slowking was confused and it had no idea what to do.

"You think a confused state for Slowking is going to help you win, forget it! Slowking use Zen Headbutt," Luna yelled out.

Slowking may have been confused, but it knew that Gardevoir was the enemy. The Royal Pokemon wasn't at full focus which gave Patrick a slight advantage. As Slowking was coming forward with Zen Headbutt, Gardevoir was ready to strike.

"Gardevoir use Psychic," Patrick commanded.

Gardevoir tried to use Psychic, but instead a black energy ball comes out of Gardevoir's arms that went right at Slowking.

"What," Patrick shouted.

"What," Luna shouted.

The attack hits Slowking, and the Royal Pokemon was knocked unconscious. The battle was over thanks to a surprising blast coming from Gardevoir.

"Slowking is unable to battle, the winner is Gardevoir! The winner of this offical Pokemon gym battle is Patrick Schmidl of Homewood," the referee announced.

"Wow, did anyone see that! Gardevoir has defeated Slowking with a Shadow Ball, and I had no idea that Gardevoirs can learn Shadow Ball," the announcer shouted.

Patrick was excited that he won, but he was stunned to see that Gardevoir posses another attack. Hearing from the announcer, Gardevoir has learned Shadow Ball.

"I can't believe Gardevoir did that," Patrick said in shock.

"Me too, I never knew Gardevoir could use Shadow Ball," Luna replied.

"Shadow Ball, that's not a psychic attack, that's a ghost attack," Patrick explained.

"Correct, and a Gardevoir that knows Shadow Ball sure is something amazing," Luna told Patrick.

"Well, Gardevoir just showed me that I got a new attack that we can work with," Patrick told Luna.

The crowd was excited as the two Pokemon trainers put up a good battle. Then the spotlight came on the two trainers as it was time for Luna to award Patrick the Psychic Token.

"Patrick Schmidl, you have proven yourself worthy of taking this Psychic Token," Luna announced giving Patrick the Psychic Token.

Patrick has now obtained the Psychic Token, and he only has two more tokens to get before entering the Pokemon Grand Prix. The crowd gave Patrick and Luna a big round of appluse.

Meagan and Katie were so happy that Patrick beat Luna, but now they must await for their turn against the moongirl. Meagan shall battle next.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Patrick Schmidl defeats Luna for the Psychic Token**

**Patrick Schmidl: Gardevoir learns Shadow Ball**


	459. Psychic Gym: Meagan VS Luna

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Patrick just beat Luna for the Psychic Token, and now Meagan and Katie were waiting to get themselves a crack at Luna.

"Well Katie, pretty soon I'm going to face Luna," Meagan told her sister.

"I know sis, give it all you got when you go out there," Katie said.

"I will," Meagan said with lots of confidence.

Luna bounced back from her loss to Patrick by defeating the next seven trainers that came into her battle arena. Then the bodyguard came out to announce the next trainer to come out to face the gym leader.

"Meagan Puente, please report to the battlefield," the bodyguard announced.

"It's my turn Katie," Meagan said.

Meagan arrived on the battlefield. When she arrived, she saw the moongirl standing on the other side. She gave a pretty smile towards Meagan, but she was more focused on her battle.

"Pleased to meet you Luna," Meagan told Luna.

"Welcome to my dojo. Here my Pokemon will show off their psychic powers, and send them to their doom," Luna explained.

"Well let me tell you something. I'm Meagan Puente, and I came to get a Psychic Token. The only way I can get that Psychic Token is by beating you," Meagan told Luna.

"Exactly Meagan, and I will not let you beat me," Luna told Meagan.

Luna did a whole bunch of mystical poses, and then went right back into a battle stance as she was ready to go up against Meagan.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the next challenger for the gym leader Luna is Meagan Puente," the announcer said.

The referee came out with the wheel, and as usual explained the rules. Meagan gave the wheel a huge spin, and then the wheel would stop on a two. This was going to tell Meagan and Luna that they're battling with two Pokemon

"It will be two Pokemon for the challenger and the gym leader," the announcer announced to everyone.

Meagan made sure that she watched Patrick's battle from the waiting room so she knows what the moongirl's Pokemon was capable of doing.

"Welcome to the Psychic Gym, in this corner we have the beautiful moongirl Luna, and on this side is the challenger Meagan Puente. If the challenger beats the gym leader, she will be awarded the Psychic Token. Each trainer will get to use two Pokemon, and the last one standing wins. Let the battle begin!" the referee anounced to everyone.

Meagan and Luna were now ready to battle. They both got out a Pokeball, and the battle was about to begin.

"Bronzong, show your true powers," Luna yelled out sending out her Bronzong.

"Lets go Azumarill," Meagan shouted bringing out her Azumarill.

"The gym leader Luna will be using Bronzong as her first Pokemon, and the challenger Meagan is going to use an Azumarill as her first Pokemon. Both Pokemon are ready, and were under way," the announcer announced.

The Aqua Rabbit Pokemon Azumarill was going up against the Bronze Bell Pokemon Bronzong. Both Pokemon were ready to take action.

"Okay Azumarill, lets start it off with Aqua Tail," Meagan yelled out.

Azumarill ran up towards Bronzong with an Aqua Tail attack. Bronzong was prepared for anything that was coming.

"Bronzong use Safeguard," Luna shouted.

Bronzong created a Safeguard and Azumarill struck Bronzong with Aqua Tail. There was no effect thanks to Bronzong's Safeguard. Azumarill's tail was feeling a little pain after the impact.

"It didn't work," Meagan said to herself.

"Don't you see my child, Safeguard can protect your Pokemon from the most havoc attacks," Luna explained, "and now Bronzong, use Psychic!"

Bronzong used Psychic to get a hold of Azumarill. The Aqua Rabbit Pokemon was starting to struggle in breaking out of Bronzong's psychic grip. Luna wasn't done with Azumarill yet.

"Azumarill, break free," Meagan cried out.

"Bronzong use Extrasensory," Luna commanded.

The Bronze Bell Pokemon began to use Extrasensory to mess around with Azumarill. It's body was feeling pain under the effects of Extrasensory.

"Hurry Azumarill, use Water Gun," Meagan shouted.

Bronzong got Azumarill's head to face towards its body as it ended up using Water Gun on itself. Azumarill was getting washed up by its own attack, and the Aqua Rabbit Pokemon was defeated.

"Azumarill is unable to battle, the winner is Bronzong," the referee shouted.

"Wow, that is one amazing move by Bronzong. Meagan told Azumarill to use Water Gun, but Bronzong's psychic powers caused Azumarill to bend down and use Water Gun on itself," the announcer explained showing a replay of the action.

Meagan's Azumarill was taken out, and now she was down to her final Pokemon just like that. Luna and Bronzong were looking to be on a roll after defeating Meagan's Azumarill.

"Nice work Luna, but you won't win. Go Froslass," Meagan yelled out sending out her Froslass.

"Meagan's final Pokemon will be a Froslass. Can Froslass prevail against Bronzong and Luna's second Pokemon to win, or will Luna get the victory after all," the announcer questions.

Now it was time for the Snow Land Pokemon Froslass to take action against the Bronze Bell Pokemon Bronzong. Meagan's only desire is to beat Luna to get that Psychic Token, but it was now tougher.

"Froslass use Icy Wind," Meagan shouted.

Froslass unleashed a chilling wind towards Bronzong, but the Bronze Bell Pokemon wasn't feeling effected by it at all.

"Why didn't it work," Meagan asked herself.

"Oh you see my child, Bronzong is not only a psychic type Pokemon, its also a steel type which means ice attacks do almost no good," Luna lectured.

"I see," Meagan replied.

"Now to finish things, Bronzong use Psywave," Luna commanded to her Bronzong.

Bronzong was firing a Psywave attack right at Froslass, and Meagan didn't realize that Bronzong was also a steel type Pokemon which meant little effect for ice attacks.

"I can't seem to get Froslass to deal damage to Bronzong with any ice attack. Wait a minute, ice attacks don't do much on steel, but ghost attacks can and Bronzong is also a psychic type Pokemon so no difference," Meagan said to herself.

Meagan now knew what to do to get her Froslass to claim victory.

"Froslass, dodge that and use Ominous Wind," Meagan yelled out.

The Snow Land Pokemon got out of the way of Bronzong's attack, and Froslass used Ominous Wind on Bronzong. The Bronze Bell Pokemon took massive effects from the attack as it was in pain.

"Bronzong," Luna cried out.

"It seems Froslass is getting the upper hand on Bronzong after using Ominous Wind," the announcer said.

"Now finish it off Blizzard," Meagan yelled out.

Froslass froze Bronzong with Blizzard, and then the Bronze Bell Pokemon got frozen and collasped to the ground.

"Bronzong is unable to battle, the winner is Froslass," the referee shouted.

"Froslass has beaten Bronzong, this was a great turn of events for Meagan. Luna is down to her last Pokemon," the announcer stated.

Luna was feeling pretty impressed with Meagan after she called back her Bronzong. Meagan was able to survive a pretty big obstacle.

"Well Meagan, you sure got some skills," Luna told Meagan.

"Thanks, now I want to finish this," Meagan replied.

"As you wish, Alakazam, show off your true powers," Luna yelled out sending out her Alakazam.

"The final Pokemon for Luna is going to be Alakazam. Will Froslass be able to stop Alakazam, or will Luna prevail," the announcer questions.

Luna's last Pokemon was the Psi Pokemon Alakazam. Meagan was going to have to stay with Froslass, and after seeing the effects of Ominous Wind, she might have a shot of beating Alakazam.

"Okay Froslass, use Ominous Wind one more time," Meagan yelled out.

Alakazam saw the Ominous Wind coming forward, and it took the attack taking a lot of damage. Alakazam was still standing, but feeling a little hurt.

"That should do it, now use Avalanche," Meagan commanded.

"Alakazam use Recover," Luna retorted.

"What," Meagan questioned.

Meagan didn't realize that Alakazam is able to use Recover after taking a huge hit like the one it took. While Avalanche was coming, Alakazam used Recover to heal the damage just in the knick of time.

"Teleport," Luna retorted.

Alakazam teleported away from the attack, and was standing right behind Froslass. The Snow Land Pokemon turned around, and noticed that Alakazam was right behind it.

"What an attack, but Alakazam uses Recover to heal itself, and then Teleport to get away from Avalanche. Luna sure knows what she is doing," the announcer said.

"Alakazam use Psybeam," Luna yelled out.

The Psi Pokemon shot out a Psybeam attack right at Froslass sending it towards the wall. Froslass was now feeling some pretty intense damage.

"Froslass, are you okay," Meagan shouted, "use Ominous Wind!"

Froslass sent out another Ominous Wind, and it would hit Alakazam once again. Like before it took some serious damage, but it still stood strong.

"Please, you're just wasting energy, use Recover," Luna told Alakazam.

Alakazam used Recover once again to heal itself. Froslass was getting pretty tired after that Ominous Wind was used.

"What am I supposed to do," Meagan asks herself.

"Alakazam use Psychic," Luna shouted.

Alakazam catches Froslass in a grip of its Psychic attack. The Snow Land Pokemon can't seem to break out of Alakazam's grip since it is low on energy.

"Froslass, you got to dig deep within yourself! If you can do that, you can beat Alakazam," Meagan cried out to her Froslass.

Froslass heard Meagan's calling, and busted out of Psychic. Alakazam was frightened that Froslass was able to break out, and then it fired a black ball of energy right at Alakazam. The Psi Pokemon was caught off guard as it was hit by the attack, and taken down as well.

"Was that Shadow Ball," Meagan said in shock.

Recover was not going to help Alakazam this time as what happened to be Shadow Ball took out the Psi Pokemon, and the battle was over.

"Alakazam is unable to battle, the winner is Froslass! The winner of this offical Pokemon gym battle is Meagan Puente of Homewood," the referee announced.

"She did it, Meagan did it! She and Froslass worked together to beat Luna and recieve the Psychic Token," the announcer exclaimed.

The crowd went insane as Meagan defeated Luna. Froslass was pretty happy as well as the Snow Land Pokemon went up to hug Meagan.

"Way to go Froslass, we did it," Meagan said to Froslass.

"Congratulations Meagan, you have beaten me fair and square," Luna stated, "you and your Pokemon share a great bond, and that bond is why you won."

"You really mean that," Meagan asked.

"Of course I do, the better the bond, the stronger the Pokemon. That's what me and my Pokemon have learned," Luna explained.

"Thank you Luna," Meagan replied.

Then it all died down as the spotlight was coming down on Meagan and Luna. It was time for the ceremony where Meagan is awarded the Psychic Token.

"Meagan Puente, for defeating me you have earned the Psychic Token," Luna announced giving Meagan the Psychic Token.

Meagan grasped the Psychic Token in her hands knowing that she has just won. Meagan was amazed that she was just two tokens away from getting into the Pokemon Grand Prix.

Katie was happy to see her sister win, and now her turn was coming up really soon. Katie wants to join Patrick and Meagan in the category of having 14 tokens.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Meagan Puente defeats Luna for the Psychic Token**

**Meagan Puente: Froslass learns Shadow Ball**


	460. Psychic Gym: Katie VS Luna

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Meagan defeated Luna for the Psychic Token, and Katie watched from the waiting room as she awaited her turn on the battlefield. Luna defeated three more trainers before the bodyguard came in to announce the next challenger.

"Katie Puente, please report to the battlefield," the bodyguard announced.

"It's finally my turn," Katie said to herself, "I better give it all I got."

Katie made her way to the battlefield where Luna greeted her with a mystical pose. Katie wasn't intimidated by Luna at all.

"Hello there my child, who would you be," Luna asks.

"My name is Katie Puente, and I challenge you to a Pokemon battle," Katie answers.

"Welcome Katie, I hope you're ready to get a taste of extraodinary power of my psychic Pokemon. This battle will determine if you are worthy for the Pokemon Grand Prix," Luna told Katie.

"I am worthy, and when I beat you, you'll see how worthy I am," Katie told Luna.

Katie was already set for battle, and Luna ditched her msytical pose and entered her fighting pose. The battle between Katie and Luna was about to begin.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the next challenger for the gym leader Luna is Katie Puente," the announcer said.

The referee came out with the wheel, and as usual explained the rules. Katie grabbed the wheel, and gave it a huge spin. The wheel's results were times two which meant Katie and Luna were going to have a double battle.

"It will be a double battle for the challenger and the gym leader," the announcer announced.

Katie was now ready to face Luna in a Pokemon double battle. She had to beat two of her Pokemon to get the treasured Psychic Token.

"Welcome to the Psychic Gym, in this corner we have the moongirl Luna, and on this side is the challenger Katie Puente. If the challenger beats the gym leader, she will be awarded the Psychic Token. This will be a Pokemon double battle, so each trainer will send out two Pokemon at a time. When both Pokemon can't continue for one trainer, then the last trainer standing will win. Let the battle begin," the referee anounced to everyone.

And now Katie and Luna were ready to square off. Each of them got out two Pokeballs as they were prepared to face off in a double battle.

"Alakazam and Slowking, show your true powers," Luna shouted sending out her Alakazam and Slowking.

"It's Empoleon and Vigoroth time," Katie yelled out bringing out her Empoleon and Vigoroth.

"For Luna, she will use Alakazam and Slowking while Katie is going to challenge Luna with an Empoleon and a Vigoroth," the announcer explained.

Katie was going to use the Emperor Pokemon Empoleon and the Wild Monkey Pokemon Vigoroth while Luna was challenging Katie's Pokemon with the Psi Pokemon Alakazam and the Royal Pokemon Slowking. Katie, Luna, and all four Pokemon were ready to battle.

"Empoleon use Aqua Ring! Vigoroth use Night Slash on Alakazam," Katie commanded to her Pokemon.

Empoleon used Aqua Ring to start healing itself if it should get hurt while Vigoroth jumped right at Alakazam with a Night Slash attack.

"Alakazam use Teleport," Luna yelled out.

Alakazam teleported out of the way before Vigoroth could lay a claw on the Psi Pokemon.

"Slowking use Water Pulse on that Vigoroth," Luna shouted.

Slowking opened its mouth and shot out a Water Pulse attack right at Vigoroth. The Wild Monkey Pokemon was getting washed around as it was knocked back to the wall.

"Whoa, Alakazam uses Teleport to get out of the way of Vigoroth and then Slowking strikes back with a Water Pulse attack, that is very good of Luna," the announcer shouted.

Katie needed to get her Empoleon into the action after the vicious attack that Vigoroth took from Slowking.

"Now Empoleon use Bide," Katie yelled out.

Katie thought that the best option for Empoleon was to use Bide. It was under an Aqua Ring which would heal itself if it should get hurt.

"Alakazam use Psybeam on Vigoroth," Luna commanded to her Alakazam.

Vigoroth was trying to get up after taking a hit from Slowking's Water Pulse. The Wild Monkey Pokemon wasn't aware that Alakazam was firing a Psybeam attack right at it.

"Empoleon, jump in front of that Psybeam," Katie retorted.

Empoleon jumped in front of Vigoroth to take a Psybeam attack for Vigoroth. That was a wise move not only to protect Vigoroth, but to gain energy for Bide.

"Gutsy move for your Empoleon," Luna told Katie.

Empoleon was feeling pretty beat up after taking that Psybeam. The Emperor Pokemon knew that it had to be done when it used Bide. Vigoroth was able to get back up, but Slowking looked at Vigoroth like it was nothing.

"Alakazam, Slowking, both of you use Psychic," Luna commanded to her Pokemon.

Both Alakazam and Slowking caught Empoleon and Vigoroth under the power of their Psychic attack. The Emperor Pokemon and the Wild Monkey Pokemon couldn't move, and even though Empoleon was storing energy for Bide, Katie wasn't sure if Empoleon could handle that much damage.

"Empoleon, Vigoroth," Katie cried out.

"Sorry Katie, but it seems that Empoleon and Vigoroth aren't going to last much longer," Luna told Katie, "Alakazam, Slowking, slam them into each other!"

The two Pokemon collided by the psychic powers of Alakazam and Slowking. It seems there wasn't much left Katie could do.

"It seems Alakazam and Slowking have gotten Empoleon and Vigoroth in a psychic grip, and it seems this battle is about to be over," the announcer said.

"You guys, you have to fight through it! If you want to win, then you have to dig deep within yourselves and find a way to win," Katie cried out.

Empoleon and Vigoroth were both trying to break free, but neither of them could budge. Luna had an ace in the hole.

"Okay Alakazam, use Psybeam! Slowking use Zen Headbutt! Keep going with Psychic," Luna commanded her Alakazam and Slowking.

Slowking was charging at Empoleon with Zen Headbutt while Alakazam was prepared to fire a Psybeam attack at Vigoroth. When Psybeam was fired, Vigoroth's eyes opened very widely and it started to glow.

"What, Vigoroth," Katie questioned.

"I can't believe my own eyes, it looks like Vigoroth is starting to evolve," the announcer stated.

Vigoroth was starting to change form, and in just moments, the Wild Monkey Pokemon turned into what seemed to be some sort of giant ape Pokemon. Katie looked up the Pokemon on her Pokemon Scanner, and the Pokemon she saw was identified as Slaking.

"Slaking," Katie said in amazement.

Slaking busted out of the grip of Psychic and deflected Alakazam's Psybeam with its fist. The Psi Pokemon started to seem pretty frightened. Then Slaking rushed right into Slowking, disrupting Psychic and stopping Zen Headbutt. Empoleon was saved by Slaking.

"Katie's Vigoroth has evolved into Slaking, and it looks like she is about to turn the tables on Luna," the announcer shouted.

"How could this be," Luna questioned.

"Now Empoleon, fire away at Alakazam," Katie yelled out.

Alakazam was so stunned, that it didn't have time to evade Empoleon's Bide attack. The power of Bide knocked out the Psi Pokemon.

"Alakazam is unable to battle," the referee shouted.

Slowking was standing all by itself, and Empoleon and Slaking both were ready to team up on the Royal Pokemon.

"Empoleon use Drill Peck! Then Slaking use Focus Punch," Katie ordered her Empoleon and Slaking.

Empoleon came at Slowking with a powerful Drill Peck that drilled Slowking backwards, and then Slaking delivered the final blow which was a Focus Punch. It was strong enough to knock out Slowking, and the Royal Pokemon was defeated.

"Slowking is unable to battle, the winners are Empoleon and Slaking! The winner of this offical Pokemon gym battle is Katie Puente of Homewood," the referee announced.

"Katie has done it, she has come into the Psychic Gym to try and beat Luna, and she does just that. What a happy moment for Katie as she wins, and witnessed her Vigoroth evolving," the announcer exclaimed.

"Way to go you two, you did it," Katie said hugging both of her Pokemon.

Both Empoleon and Slaking gave her their graditude. Luna just could only accept the fact that Katie has won.

"Congratulations Katie, you have beaten me," Luna said.

"You were a worthy opponent," Katie commented.

"Why thank you, if it weren't for your Vigoroth evolving then you probably would've been defeated," Luna commented.

"You might be right, I was actually relieved and happy when I saw Vigoroth evolve into Slaking," Katie explained.

"I see, well let me tell you that you did good," Luna complemented.

"Thank you," Katie replied.

The crowd was amazed, and then they got ready for the token awarding ceremony. Katie and Luna were both under the spotlight as she was ready to hand Katie the coveted Psychic Token.

"Katie Puente, for your victory against me, you have recieved the Psychic Token," Luna announced giving Katie the Psychic Token.

The crowd went in an uproar after they saw Katie hold the Psychic Token in her fingertips. Katie has now gotten fourteen tokens and she only needed two more to get into the Pokemon Grand Prix.

Katie returned outside to see Patrick and Meagan giving out smiles. They were all happy to know that they all retrieved their fourteenth token, and seeing Vigoroth evolve into Slaking.

"That was very great to see Vigoroth evolve," Meagan said.

"I know, and getting the token was great too," Katie said.

"I'm proud of you, you have been getting along well with your Pokemon and it has started to help them become stronger," Patrick commented.

"It's very great to hear that," Katie replied.

"Well lets get back to the Pokemon Center, Togepi must be getting very lonely," Meagan said.

The group left the Psychic Gym and headed back to the Pokemon Center. Meagan reunited with Togepi, and the sun was setting as all three Pokemon trainers saw their adventures of the Psychic Gym come to a close.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Katie Puente defeats Luna for the Psychic Token**

**Katie Puente: Vigoroth evolves into Slaking**


	461. Shadow Gym: Margaret Schmidl Is Back

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Morning came in Beijing, and the group awoke in positive spirits after they defeated Luna to recieve the Psychic Token. Their Pokemon were getting refreshed after a well deserved win.

"Patrick Schmidl, Meagan Puente, Katie Puente, please report to the counter to recieve your Pokemon," the doctor announced.

The group went up to get their Pokemon from the doctor. After getting their Pokemon, they went into the waiting room eating breakfast bars wondering where they had to go next.

"Alright, now that we have cleared the Psychic Gym, we must now decide where were going next," Patrick told Meagan and Katie.

As the group and Togepi were sitting around, Patrick took out his Pokemon Scanner to find out where the next gym is. They only had two gyms left to go to and then they're qualified for the Pokemon Grand Prix.

"So Patrick, where is the closest gym among the two we haven't gone to yet," Katie asked.

"I'm looking," Patrick replied.

Continuing to look at the Pokemon Scanner, the closest gym on the map was revealed. One thing was not going to make the group happy at all, this was going to be a very long journey across.

"So what does the map say," Meagan asked, "where is the closest gym?"

"I'm afraid I got some bad news so listen," Patrick announced, "the closest gym among the gyms we havent visited yet is over 5000 miles from here."

"WHAT," the Puente sisters screamed in union.

"Yeah, the city where the next gym is located in is Berlin. We have to travel appromixately 5522 miles to get to Berlin," Patrick explained.

Meagan and Katie couldn't believe it, as for Patrick that even seemed like it was going to take an eternity. It was going to be a long journey for the group to reach Berlin and the next gym.

"Patrick, do you know any quicker ways to get there," Meagan asked.

"I can try to find something. I mean it is going to take forever to get all the way there on foot," Patrick explained.

Patrick was trying to see if he can find ways for the group to reach Berlin in a less time-consuming way. There was still another question that they forgot to ask because of the fact of how far they had to go.

"Patrick, we forgot to ask, what gym are we going to next," Katie asked.

"Were going to the Shadow Gym, its a Pokemon gym for both ghost and dark type Pokemon," Patrick answered.

"Why a gym for two types of Pokemon," Katie asked.

"Its a bit of the fact that ghost and dark can be somewhat alike, but they are different types," Patrick explained, "so they put both types of Pokemon into one gym."

Patrick continued looking through the Pokemon Scanner for possible ways to get to Berlin quicker. So far he was finding nothing.

"Okay, it turns out if we want to find a quicker way to Berlin, were going to have to walk. Hopefully we can find a quicker form of transportation on the way," Patrick announced.

"I think that might be our best bet," Meagan replied.

"I agree with you Patrick," said Katie.

"Okay then, we'll go right now," Patrick told Meagan and Katie.

The group grabbed their Pokemon and Meagan got her Togepi. They left the Pokemon Center to prepare their journey to Berlin.

As the group leaves the city of Beijing, they are traveling along the path on a bright sunny day only to see something up ahead. Patrick was the first one to notice it.

"Patrick, is something wrong," Meagan asked.

"I think I see something," Patrick responded.

What he saw was a shadow of a beast. He didn't get the good vision of what the beast was, and Patrick wasn't quick enough to get a look on his Pokemon Scanner.

"It's gone," Patrick replied.

"Do you know what it was," Katie asked.

"I have no idea, it might have been a Pokemon," Patrick explained.

Then he sees the shadow again heading for a giant wall. The wall that he saw was none other than the Great Wall Of China. The mysterious shadow being was near the wall, and the only thing Patrick could think of was to meet up with the mysterious beast.

"I have to see if I can get a glimpse at what that thing is," Patrick told the group.

Soon afterwards, a girl was coming from behind running. They turned around and she stopped once she saw Patrick, Meagan, and Katie.

"Oh man, did anybody see Raikou come by," the girl asked.

"Raikou," Patrick questioned as he recognized the girl behind him.

The group comes across Margaret Schmidl as this was the first time they ran into her since their last encounter with Darkdust. It was a surprise that the group is meeting Margaret again.

"Margaret, its been a while," Patrick said.

"Hey Patrick, nice to see you again," Margaret responded.

"How are you doing Margaret," Meagan asked.

"I'm doing good, how about you," Margaret asked.

"Were doing great," Katie replied.

After the greetings, the group ended up putting their focus back on the Pokemon Raikou. Margaret believed that she was after a Raikou.

"So, did you say you encountered Raikou," Patrick asked.

"Yeah, judging by the shape of the Pokemon, it looked to be the legendary Pokemon Raikou," Margaret explained, "but then it disappeared, and I have been running after it."

"That might have been the Pokemon I just saw," Patrick commented.

"You saw Raikou," Margaret questioned.

"I think, but we only saw a shadow of the Pokemon," Patrick answered.

"Do you know where it went," Margaret asked.

"Yeah, it went to that giant wall," Patrick answered, "what it turns to be is the Great Wall Of China."

Margaret was getting past her brother and the Puente sisters to see the shadow that was by the wall. It did look like the legendary Pokemon Raikou to her.

"I think that might be Raikou, I must go after it," Margaret yelled out.

"We'll come along too, you migh be right on this," Patrick responded.

"Okay, but lets hurry," Margaret told the group.

So Patrick, Meagan, Katie, and Margaret were all running towards the Great Wall Of China to track down what might be the legendary Pokemon Raikou. They really wanted to get a good glimpse at the legendary Pokemon, and that would be a huge treat for the group.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Margaret Schmidl joins the group**


	462. Shadow Gym: Legend Of Raikou

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

The group was running towards the Great Wall Of China where what may happen to be Raikou was. Patrick looked up Raikou on his Pokemon Scanner, and learns that Raikou is in fact the Pokemon of lightning.

"It says here that Raikou is descended by lightning which makes it the Pokemon of thunder," Patrick explained.

"That is correct, but we were to see a whole bunch of rain clouds nearby shooting out lots of thunder, that would defintely be a good sign that Raikou is nearby," Margaret explained.

"But I don't see any thunder clouds," Katie said.

"You might be right Katie, there haven't been any storm clouds nearby," Margaret told Katie.

"Are you sure that's Raikou, what if were wrong," Meagan asked.

"It might be something, you could be right. It never hurts to learn what we saw," said Margaret.

The group was getting closer to the wall, and saw that the mysterious creature they saw was once again gone. As they arrive at the wall, the group wondered where the creature that they think is Raikou went.

"It looks like we lost Raikou again," Margaret stated.

"How are we supposed to know where Raikou is," Meagan asked.

"Hold on, maybe we can climb up to the top of the wall to see where Raikou is," Patrick said running up a set of stairs to see if he can locate the Pokemon.

Patrick made it on top of the wall to see if he could locate the Pokemon. It was a beautiful view to see the Great Wall Of China from up top along with all of the land. Patrick was checking out the scenery, and there he saw what appeared to be the figure he saw earlier.

"I found it, it looks like Raikou is over there," Patrick said looking at the creature just standing there.

The beast was out of the shadow which gave Patrick a chance to look at a more detailed look of the Pokemon. What Margaret and the rest of the group thought was correct, it was the legendary Pokemon Raikou.

"Where," Margaret asked.

"Over there," Patrick said pointing to the direction of where Raikou went, "follow me!"

All of the girls came to the top of the wall, and they followed Patrick across the wall. Patrick was ready to break the news that it actually was Raikou.

"Alright everyone listen up," Patrick announced, "the Pokemon were chasing is in fact the legendary Pokemon Raikou!"

"I knew it, I knew that I have run into Raikou," Margaret shouted.

"How do you know," Meagan asked.

"As I saw looking, I spotted Raikou and when I got a more detailed look, it was clearly visible that it was the legendary Pokemon Raikou," Patrick explained.

"So were going after Raikou," Katie questioned.

"That's right, the legendary Pokemon Raikou is right here along the Great Wall Of China," Patrick answered.

The group was in fact chasing after Raikou, and the Thunder Pokemon kept running along the side of the wall. It did however run at a pace that helped the group keep in pace with the Thunder Pokemon.

Nearly a few miles down, the group was getting tired but Raikou did start to slow down a little. They wanted to get the opportunity to witness the legendary Pokemon right before their very eyes.

"There it is, come on everyone," Patrick exclaimed.

The group was getting close to Raikou, and then they saw that the legendary Pokemon was right below them. This was their chance to witness the Thunder Pokemon face to face. They quickly and quietly descended down the stairs, and when they arrived, they saw Raikou face to face.

The beauty of Raikou was just amazing seeing its black and white face with those red eyes and blue stache. Its tail that almost was the shape of a lighting bolt was something to believe.

"So this is Raikou," Margaret said in amazement.

Raikou noticed the group right in front of them, and could tell that they were all friendly. Raikou came close to the group and petted Margaret with its face knowing that she was friendly.

"Wow, I can't believe Raikou is actually petting me," said Margaret.

The Thunder Pokemon accidently shocked Margaret causing her to look burnt. They all gave out a little laugh seeing how she looked.

"What's so funny," Margaret questioned.

"Nothing, just how Raikou shocked you," Patrick answered.

"Well, its true that Raikou does posses great electricity inside of its body," Margaret replied.

Patrick, Meagan, and Katie all went up to pet Raikou, and they all got zapped by the legendary Pokemon as well just like Margaret. Raikou didn't mean any harm to them as they all got a good laugh.

"It looks like I was caught in a barbeque accident," Meagan pouted in a funny way.

"Don't worry, we all look like this," Patrick replied.

The group was able to shake it off, and then the legendary Pokemon got in front of the group ready to say goodbye.

"I guess this is goodbye, maybe we will meet again one day," Patrick told Raikou.

The Thunder Pokemon just gave a face, and then it roared out loudly sending out a bunch of electricity. They were all on their feet as they witnessed the power of Raikou.

"Wow, now I know why this Pokemon is legendary, the power it posses is great," Patrick said out loud.

After Raikou finished roaring, it looked at the group with a friendly gesture. It was growling goodbye quietly as it ran off into the land. The group stood together witnessing Raikou running off, and as it ran, it came to a ledge and gave out another roar. The group saw the beauty of the legendary Pokemon Raikou.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**The group encounters Raikou**


	463. Shadow Gym: Patrick VS Margaret Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

The group was staying by the Great Wall Of China after seeing Raikou. Then they decided to go back up to the top and walk along the wall to check out the landscapes as they were traveling.

As they were walking along the wall, the group wanted to talk about how things were going with their adventures.

"So Margaret, how have you been doing," Patrick asked.

"Me, well I got 13 gym tokens and I only need three more to get into the Pokemon Grand Prix," said Margaret taking out her gym tokens.

Margaret showed the group her 13 gym tokens that she won during her journey around the world. They witnessed her winning the Grass Token, and then she also had a Rock Token, an Ice Token, a Steel Token, a Fire Token, a Bug Token, a Poison Token, a Water Token, a Ground Token, an Electric Token, a Normal Token, a Flying Token, and a Fighting Token.

"Wow, that is some collection you got there," Meagan complemented.

"Why thank you," Margaret commented.

"But me, Meagan, and Katie got 14 tokens," Patrick responded.

"14 tokens," Margaret questioned.

"Yes, check them out," Patrick retorted showing off his 14 gym tokens.

The collection was just like Margaret's, but she didn't have the Psychic Token which was the most recent token that all three members of the group aquired. Meagan and Katie showed their token collection as well.

"Holy makrel, you do have 14 tokens," Margaret said in shock.

"Looking at your case, the gym token that you're missing is the Psychic Token," Patrick replied.

"Psychic Token, where is the Psychic Gym," Margaret asked.

"It's in Beijing, that happens to be the closest city to where a Pokemon Gym is," Meagan answered.

"I need that Psychic Token to get into the Pokemon Grand Prix, I'll check where it is on my Pokemon Scanner, but first I like to ask for a favor," Margaret told the group.

Patrick's sister was prepared to ask him for a favor. He had no idea what it was going to be, but he just went with the flow.

"Okay Margaret, what do you want," Patrick asked.

"Would you battle me six on six," Margaret asked.

"Sure thing, I don't mind challenging you to a top notch Pokemon battle going all out," Patrick answered, "and Meagan can referee."

"Thank you Patrick, I want to see how I match with you. Plus I don't want anything to do with that old man," Margaret explained.

The old man was watching from below the wall, and he just moaned in sadness as he walked away ashamed. It was now going to be an intense Pokemon battle between brother and sister as Patrick and Margaret each took seperate sides. Katie sat on the side and Meagan was refereeing the battle.

"This Pokemon battle between Patrick Schmidl and Margaret Schmidl will now begin! Each trainer is allowed to use all six Pokemon, and the last one standing is the winner! Let the battle begin," Meagan announced.

Patrick and Margaret were both prepared to battle. They each got out a Pokeball which contained their first Pokemon.

"Come on out Pupitar," Patrick yelled out sending out his Pupitar.

"Okay Breloom, lets go," Meagan shouted bringing out her Breloom.

So Patrick was going to start out with the Hard Shell Pokemon Pupitar while Margaret was going to counter with the Mushroom Pokemon Breloom. The battle was finally underway.

"Pupitar use Dig," Patrick shouted.

Pupitar burrowed underground, and Breloom had no idea where Pupitar was. The Mushroom Pokemon just stood there waiting for the Hard Shell Pokemon. Then Margaret thought of a good idea.

"Breloom, use Stun Spore into that hole," Margaret shouted.

Breloom started to use Stun Spore inside of the hole, and Pupitar was feeling the brown pollen that the Mushroom Pokemon sent down. Pupitar just collasped inside, and Breloom was awaiting for another order.

"Jump into that hole and use Sky Uppercut," Margaret commanded to her Breloom.

Breloom hopped inside the hole and found Pupitar all paralyzed. It used Sky Uppercut, and Pupitar was coming out of the hole flying and getting knocked out.

"Pupitar is unable to battle, the winner is Breloom," Meagan shouted.

Patrick's Pupitar was caught off guard by Stun Spore as Margaret took advantage of that. Patrick took out his Pokeball to call back his Pupitar.

"Pupitar return," Patrick yelled out calling back his Pupitar, "you did your best Pupitar, now take a nice rest."

Patrick took out another Pokeball which consisted of his second Pokemon. He couldn't believe that his own sister already has a head start.

"Now for my second Pokemon, I choose Octillery," Patrick shouted sending out his Octillery.

The Jet Pokemon Octillery was ready to go head to head with Breloom. Breloom had an advantage because it was a grass type and Octillery is a water type. The two continued their battle.

"Patrick, let me show you why my Breloom is so much stronger than your Octillery," Margaret stated to her brother, "Breloom use Headbutt!"

The Mushroom Pokemon charged at Octillery with a Headbutt attack. When Breloom made contact, Octillery held itself right where it was preventing any movement.

"What the, but how could Octillery withstand that," Margaret asked.

"Octillery has suction cups that can help keep itself in place, so Headbutt didn't really do much," Patrick explained as he was prepared to have Octillery attack once again, "Octillery use Ice Beam!"

The Jet Pokemon fired an Ice Beam from its mouth, and the attack hits Breloom causing it to turn into a Pokemon popsicle. Breloom couldn't move as it was frozen, and then the ice cracked with Breloom becoming unconscious.

"Breloom is unable to battle, the winner is Octillery," Meagan shouted.

Patrick's Octillery was able to beat Margaret's Breloom. She then got out a Pokeball to call back her defeated Breloom.

"Breloom return," Margaret shouted calling back her Breloom, "you were great Breloom, you deserve a good rest."

As Patrick and Octillery were still up for a battle, Margaret was ready to bring out her second Pokemon.

"Patrick, you and Octillery did good. Now I want you to see what my Shiftry can do," said Margaret holding out Shiftry's Pokeball, "Go Shiftry!"

Coming out of Margaret's Pokeball was the Wicked Pokemon Shiftry. Patrick was sticking with Octillery as it took on another grass type Pokemon.

"Let's see if Octillery can stand this! Shiftry use Leaf Tornado," Margaret commanded to her Shiftry.

Shiftry whipped up a Leaf Tornado, and sent it right to Octillery. The tornado was of leaves ended up pulling Octillery off the ground, and took a whole bunch of blows from the leaves.

"Octillery, fight it," Patrick yelled out.

Octillery wasn't able to fight off Leaf Tornado, and then it gets hurled up into the air and comes crashing down. The Jet Pokemon took a KO from the fall.

"Octillery is unable to battle, the winner is Shiftry," Meagan shouted.

Patrick witnessed his Octillery taking defeat as it didn't even get a chance to show its full potential against Shiftry. Patrick was now at his third Pokemon, and he can admit that his sister is doing good.

"Octillery return," Patrick shouted calling back his Octillery, "good job Octillery, take a nice rest."

"So Patrick, what's going to be your next Pokemon," Margaret asked.

"For my next Pokemon, I choose Furret," Patrick yelled out sending out his Furret.

Now it was time for the Long Body Pokemon Furret to get a crack at Shiftry.

"Furret, use Quick Attack," Patrick commanded.

Furret was running up at Shiftry with a Quick Attack, and when Shiftry saw Furret coming close, then it was time for it to attack.

"Shiftry use Extrasensory," Margaret retorted.

The Wicked Pokemon caught Furret in an Extrasensory causing its body to move around. Furret was in some pain as Shiftry was taking care of it with its powers. Patrick needed to think of something quick.

"So Patrick, got anything up your sleeves," Margaret questioned.

"I sure do, Furret use Hyper Beam," Patrick ordered his Furret.

Furret got the orders from Patrick and used Hyper Beam on Shiftry. The Wicked Pokemon was surprised as it got knocked out by a powerful Hyper Beam attack.

"Shiftry is unable to battle, the winner is Furret," Meagan shouted.

Quick thinking from Patrick helped him find a way for Furret to defeat Shiftry. So far Patrick was getting tested pretty well against his own sister.

"Shiftry return," Margaret called out calling back Shiftry, "you did your best Shiftry, now take a nice rest."

Margaret was ready to send out her third Pokemon as each trainer was at four Pokemon each. Her third Pokeball was in her hands as she was ready to continue her battle.

"Ninetales, come on out," Margaret yelled out sending out Ninetales.

Margaret's next Pokemon was none other than the Fox Pokemon Ninetales. Furret was up for a challenge against Margaret's Ninetales.

"So I see you did use the Fire Stone after all to evolve Vulpix," Patrick yelled out.

"I sure did, and the same went for Leaf Stone as I used it on Shiftry," Margaret explained.

"I forgot about that," Patrick replied.

"Well do you want to see what my Ninetales is capable of," Margaret questioned.

"I do," Patrick answered, "Furret use Rollout!"

Furret started to roll around like crazy, and charge at Ninetales with a Rollout attack. The Fox Pokemon was prepared for anything that Furret was about to do.

"Ninetales use Fire Spin," Margaret commanded.

Ninetales used Fire Spin on Furret turning it into a firery wheel. Furret hit Ninetales with Rollout, and the burn damage caused on Furret did a little more damage to Ninetales as it suffers a first degree burn.

"Nice work Furret," Patrick yelled out.

"I'm not done with you yet Patrick, Ninetales use Sunny Day followed by Fire Blast," Margaret commanded to her Ninetales.

The Fox Pokemon fought off the burns and started to use Sunny Day. The sun got much brighter, and Furret was also feeling the pain due to Fire Spin. Then Ninetales unleashed a fire star right at Furret which hit the Long Body Pokemon.

"Furret," Patrick screamed.

Furret was getting burnt badly by Fire Blast, and the final results landing in the Long Body Pokemon collasping to the ground in defeat.

"Furret is unable to battle, the winner is Ninetales," Meagan shouted.

Three of Patrick's Pokemon have been defeated as he took out Furret's Pokeball to call it back.

"Furret return," Patrick yelled out calling back his Furret, "you were great Furret, now take a nice rest."

Patrick was now down to three Pokemon, and he needed to think of a way to beat Margaret's Ninetales along with her other Pokemon.

**Pokemon Updates: NONE**


	464. Shadow Gym: Patrick VS Margaret Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Patrick took out his fourth Pokeball that consisted his fourth Pokemon while Margaret decides that she will stick with Ninetales.

"Gardevoir, come on out," Patrick shouted bringing out his Gardevoir.

The Embrace Pokemon Gardevoir was ready for battle as Margaret was staying with the Fox Pokemon Ninetales. The two Pokemon continued their battle.

"I don't think Gardevoir is going to scare me," Margaret said to Patrick, "Ninetales use Flamethrower!"

Ninetales Flamethrower was much more powerful with the added effects of the sun. Gardevoir was standing there awaiting for an order from Patrick.

"Gardevoir use Safeguard," Patrick retorted.

Gardevoir used Safeguard in the knick of time, but the power of Flamethrower of too powerful. Safeguard was able to minimize the damage, but it was still powerful enough to hurt Gardevoir.

"That should do it," Margaret said.

Gardevoir was still standing after Flamethrower. Safeguard was just enough for Gardevoir to survive the attack, and now it was Patrick's turn for redemption.

"Now Gardevoir use Shadow Ball," Patrick shouted.

Gardevoir unleashed its Shadow Ball attack right at Ninetales. An explosion was created causing the Fox Pokemon to be defeated.

"Ninetales is unable to battle, the winner is Gardevoir," Meagan shouted.

Gardevoir was victorious against Ninetales. After a rough start, Patrick was able to get his Pokemon to beat half of her Pokemon.

"Ninetales return," Margaret called out calling back her Ninetales, "good job Ninetales, take a nice long rest."

Margaret is now down to three Pokemon, and she had her fourth Pokeball in her hand. Margaret smiled at Patrick as she was ready to throw her Pokeball.

"Come on out Bellossom," Margaret yelled out bringing out her Bellossom.

Margaret's fourth Pokemon was the Flower Pokemon Bellossom. Patrick was staying with Gardevoir as they continued their battle.

"Ah Bellossom, I should be able to beat that Bellossom," Patrick said confidently.

"Well see about that," Margaret replied, "Bellossom use Solarbeam!"

Patrick and Gardevoir were waiting for Solarbeam, but they didn't realize that the sunlight was still bright. Solarbeam was fired quickly and Gardevoir wasn't prepared to see that coming, and neither was Patrick.

"Gardevoir use Teleport," Patrick retorted.

Gardevoir managed to Teleport just in time to avoid Solarbeam. It was a close call as Patrick didn't realize how quick a Solarbeam can be prepared with bright sunlight.

"What's wrong, sun too bright for you," Margaret mocked, "Bellossom, keep using Solarbeam!"

"Gardevoir, keep using Teleport," Patrick commanded.

Bellossom fired another Solarbeam, and Gardevoir teleported away once again. It just kept going three more times until Patrick realize that it was time to break the rythem.

"Gardevoir use Psychic," Patrick retorted.

The Embrace Pokemon managed to stop Bellossom's Solarbeam rampage to catch it in a Psychic attack. Bellossom couldn't control itself as Gardevoir was now in control.

"Now follow it up with Magical Leaf," Patrick ordered his Gardevoir.

Gardevoir attacked the Flower Pokemon with a bunch of colorful leaves which were part of its Magical Leaf attack. Gardevoir was able to take out Bellossom with those attacks.

"Bellossom is unable to battle, the winner is Gardevoir," Meagan shouted.

Bellossom was not able to battle at its full potential as Patrick's Gardevoir was able to defeat it. Patrick now had the edge in the battle for the first time, and Margaret took out her Pokeball to call back Bellossom.

"Bellossom return," Margaret yelled out calling back her Bellossom, "you did good Bellossom, take a nice long rest."

Patrick was getting the hang of the battle, and now his sister only has two Pokemon left that she can battle with. Margaret pulled out her next Pokeball which held her fifth Pokemon.

"Alright Patrick, get a look at Delcatty," Margaret shouted sending out her Delcatty.

Patrick didn't remember Delcatty, because he never met it before. Patrick had a small memory of her having a Skitty, but then he realized that Katie gave her the moon stone.

"So I take it you used that Moon Stone to evolve your Skitty," Patrick questioned.

"You're darn right I did," Margaret answered.

Katie was checking out Delcatty on her Pokemon Scanner, and Patrick was ready to have Gardevoir battle the Prim Pokemon.

"Delcatty, show Gardevoir your Thunderbolt," Margaret told her Delcatty.

Delcatty stood and sent out a Thunderbolt attack right at Gardevoir. The Embrace Pokemon was getting electrified, and then it was knocked out of the battle.

"Gardevoir is unable to battle, the winner is Delcatty," Meagan shouted.

Patrick couldn't believe that Margaret was able to teach Delcatty Thunderbolt. It was a huge surprise for Patrick, and for Gardevoir as well.

"Gardevoir return," Patrick exclaimed bringing back his Gardevoir, "you were great Gardevoir, you deserve a nice long rest."

Now Patrick was down to just only two Pokemon just like her sister. He took out his fifth Pokeball which held his fifth Pokemon. Margaret was waiting for Patrick to send out his next Pokemon.

"I choose you, Vibrava," Patrick shouted sending out his Vibrava.

Patrick's fifth Pokemon was the vibration Pokemon Vibrava. Delcatty wasn't looking intimidated by Vibrava as it looked like a cute little Pokemon.

"Vibrava huh," Margaret sneered, "Delcatty, show'em your Iron Tail!"

The Prim Pokemon was charging at Vibrava with an Iron Tail attack, and Vibrava was able to evade the attack by hovering into the air. Vibrava was now ready to attack.

"Vibrava use Dragonbreath," Patrick commanded.

The Vibration Pokemon opened its mouth and fired out a Dragonbreath attack right at Delcatty. The Prim Pokemon was feeling massive pain from the outburst of Vibrava's power, and Delcatty was taken out.

"Delcatty is unable to battle, the winner is Vibrava," Meagan shouted.

Vibrava prevailed over Delcatty. Margaret wasn't happy with the results as she got out her Pokeball to put Delcatty back inside.

"Nice job Delcatty, take a nice rest," said Margaret after she called back her Delcatty.

Margaret looked at Patrick like he was some sort of tough guy. She liked his style of battling so far. Margaret began to speak once again.

"I have to say Patrick, you are doing a terrific job," Margaret commented.

"Thanks Margaret, and let me tell you that all of your Pokemon are doing great too," Patrick complemented.

"Why thank you Patrick, but now I'm going to give it my all. Patrick, say hello to my starter Pokemon," Margaret yelled out taking out Meganium's Pokeball, "you remember the last time you saw my starter Pokemon, it was a Bayleef, well now say hello to Meganium!"

Margaret threw her Pokeball out onto the battlefield, and out came the Herb Pokemon Meganium. Margaret's final Pokemon was the Pokemon she began her journey with, Meganium.

"Meganium," Katie questioned as she looked it up on her Pokemon Scanner.

Patrick was staying with Vibrava, and Margaret was going to try and run the tables with her final Pokemon Meganium. The battle between Patrick and Margaret raged on.

"Okay Vibrava, lets show that Meganium what you're made of! Use Sonicboom," Patrick commanded to his Vibrava.

Vibrava blasted out a soundwave right at Meganium, and then the Herb Pokemon was feeling a little weakened. Meganium was still looking strong however.

"Meganium use Vine Whip," Margaret ordered.

Meaganium caught Vibrava in a Vine Whip attack, and the Vibration Pokemon wasn't able to escape. Then Vibrava was ready to take more action.

"Vibrava, use Crunch," Patrick retorted.

Vibrava used Crunch on the vines, and Meganium ended up letting go of Vibrava. The Vibration Pokemon had it under control.

"Meganium use Synthesis," Margaret ordered.

Meganium healed itself with Synthesis, and Vibrava was worn out from all of the battling against Meganium. This was its chance to take out Vibrava.

"This isn't good," said Patrick.

"Meganium use Energy Ball," Margaret shouted.

Meganium blasted an Energy Ball attack right at Vibrava, and it instantly took out the Vibration Pokemon Vibrava.

"Vibrava is unable to battle, the winner is Meganium," Meagan shouted.

Meganium was just too much for Vibrava. Margaret's first Pokemon was sure the real deal.

"Vibrava return," Patrick yelled out calling back his Vibrava, "you did your best Vibrava, now take a nice rest."

What Patrick was more worried about was the effects of Synthesis as it can heal Meganium. Patrick was prepared to send out his last Pokemon, and he knew what he was going to use as his last Pokemon.

"Well Margaret, you have been doing great. Now its time to get a look at my starter Pokemon," said Patrick, "come on out Sceptile!"

It has been awhile, but Patrick has finally let his Sceptile out to battle. The two Schmidl siblings each were going to use their starter Pokemon against each other in the final round of this intense Pokemon battle. Meganium was pretty strong, and so was his Sceptile.

"I remember that Pokemon, it's your Treecko. When I last saw it, it was evolved into Grovyle, and now its a fully grown Sceptile," Margaret stated.

"That's right, and Sceptile is going to take down Meganium," Patrick exclaimed.

"We'll see about that," Margaret said, "Meganium use Leaf Storm!"

Meganium whipped up a Leaf Storm attack on Sceptile, and the Forest Pokemon was able to shield itself from the attack.

"Nice work Sceptile, now use Leaf Blade," Patrick commanded.

Sceptile ran at Meganium with a Leaf Blade attack, and the Herb Pokemon was knocked back a little bit.

"Meganium use Body Slam," Margaret shouted.

"Dodge it," Patrick retorted.

Meganium jumped up into the air and then came down at Sceptile with a Body Slam, but the Forest Pokemon got out of the way.

"Now its time to finish this, Meganium use Solarbeam," Margaret screamed.

"Sceptile, Solarbeam," Patrick hollered.

Meganium and Sceptile both jumped in front of each other in a mere distance to prepare to shoot each other with Solarbeam. Both Pokemon gathered sunlight as both trainers, Meagan, and Katie watched.

The two Pokemon fired their attacks and they looked to be completely even. Patrick and Margaret were grinning as both Solarbeams were battling. Then Sceptile started to dig deep within and outpower Meganium's Solarbeam. An explosion was created that got Sceptile to jump out of the way.

"What just happened," Margaret questioned.

The smoke cleared, and everybody would see a knocked out Meganium. It was over, Patrick defeated his younger sister.

"Meganium is unable to battle, the winner is Sceptile! The winner of this Pokemon battle is Patrick Schmidl," Meagan announced.

Patrick was thrilled to see that Sceptile overpowered Meganium and Patrick won the six on six Pokemon battle against his own sister.

"Nice job Sceptile," Patrick said to Sceptile.

The Forest Pokemon happily accepted Patrick's comment, and Margaret tended to her Meganium. Giving it some comfort, she put Meganium back inside its Pokeball.

"Good job Meganium, take a nice long rest," Margaret said to Meganium, "I have to say Patrick, that was some battle."

"You really mean it," Patrick asked.

"Yeah, your Sceptile was pretty strong out there," Margaret explained.

"Of course, Sceptile is after all my strongest Pokemon," Patrick told his sister.

"Well today was an exception, but if we get to the Pokemon Grand Prix, I will make sure you go down," Margaret commented.

"Oh, we'll see about that," said Patrick.

Later back at the part of the Great Wall Of China where they first spotted Raikou, Margaret was about to make her leave.

"You're going so soon," Meagan said.

"Yeah, I'm going to Beijing to enter the Psychic Gym. Good luck in the Shadow Gym," Margaret replied.

"Don't say that until we get there, because it may take forever," Katie moaned.

"You'll get there, just take it easy everyone," Margaret said.

She began to walk off as the group waves goodbye. Now Margaret was heading to the Psychic Gym in Beijing where the group just was, and the group is now continuing their journey to Berlin where the Shadow Gym is.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Margaret Schmidl leaves the group**

**Patrick Schmidl defeats Margaret Schmidl in a Pokemon battle**


	465. Shadow Gym: On Top Of The World

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Calahagn Adduci continues his Pokemon journey throughout a cold mountain fron known as the Himalaya Mountains. He began to take a rough ride through the treachrous Mount Everest.

"So this is it, Mt. Everest," Calahagn said looking at the mountain.

The mountain sure was tall, and it was also extremely cold. Calahagn wore the same winter gear he did all the way back in the Columbia Mountains when he ran into Patrick, Meagan, and Katie.

"This seems pretty challenging, I better bring one of my Pokemon to help me out," Calahagn said to himself taking out a Pokeball.

His goal was not to climb to the top of the mountain, but to see if he can make it across. He took out a Pokeball to have one of his Pokemon get him across.

"Come on out Dusclops," Calahagn shouted sending out a Dusclops.

Calahagn's Duskull he has carried with him for a while has evolved into a Dusclops. It was a good idea to have the Beckon Pokemon give him a hand going through Mt. Everest.

"Dusclops, would you mind helping me get through this mountain for me," Calahagn asked his Dusclops.

Dusclops shook his head yes in effort to help Calahagn get through Mt. Everest. So the two began their journey across the mountain.

As the two were walking through the mountain, they were careful of their surroundings. It was not only cold, but it was dangerous as well.

"Oh no," Calahagn screamed as he saw a snow boulder coming down.

The boulder was tumbling down, and they had to save themselves quickly. That was where his newly evolved Dusclops came in to the rescue.

"Dusclops, use Shadow Punch on that boulder," Calahagn yelled out.

The Beckon Pokemon delivered a Shadow Punch attack on the boulder right when it came down, and the Shadow Punch helped shatter it to pieces. Calahagn and Dusclops were saved for the time being, but Dusclops's hand was starting to feel a little numb after that Shadow Punch.

"Dusclops, are you okay," Calahagn asked.

Dusclops didn't seem to be doing well with its hand, so Calahagn took out Dusclops's Pokeball to put it back inside.

"Dusclops return," said Calahagn returning Dusclops into its Pokeball.

Now Calahagn had to bring out a different Pokemon to help him be protected out on the coldfront of Mt. Everest.

"Since Dusclops seems to be feeling a little numb, I should use another Pokemon," Calahagn said to himself, "come on out Toxicroak!"

Calahagn tossed his Pokeball bringing out a Toxicroak. That Toxicroak was orginally his Croagunk, but it ended up evolving during his travels. The Toxic Mouth Pokemon was Calahagn's new guard Pokemon after Dusclops took a blow.

So Calahagn continued his journey across the mountain. The temperature was starting to get much colder, and Calahagn and Toxicroak were feeling pretty weak after such a long walk.

"I hope there isn't anything else to deal with," Calahagn said to himself.

As Calahagn was walking up the mountain, he saw what appeared to be a human being in great danger. It was a man with a brown beard wearing a heavy black woolen hat with a heavy red jacket, blue snow pants, and black boots. He was trying to fight off an Abomasnow.

"That guy is in trouble," Calahagn yelled out.

"Shoo, shoo you no good Abomasnow," the man shouted.

"Toxicroak use Sludge Bomb on that Abomasnow," Calahagn shouted.

Toxicroak opened its mouth and started to fire off a Sludge Bomb attack at Abomasnow by shooting gunk pellets out of its mouth. Abomasnow was getting pelted by the attack, and then it was knocked down.

The man was saved, and the Abomasnow got back up to run away before Toxicroak prepared to deliver another attack. Calahagn went up to the man to see if he was okay.

"Are you okay," Calahagn asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks to you that no good Abomasnow won't be bothering me anymore," the man responded.

The man appeared to be friendly, and just like Calahagn, he was also venturing through Mt. Everest.

"The name is Clyde, I'm a professional mountain climber scaling some of the most treachrous mountains in the world," Clyde said introducing himself.

"My name is Calahagn, and I'm a Pokemon trainer. I'm traveling through these mountains to progress on my journey," Calahagn said introducing himself to Clyde.

Clyde was a proud mountain climber that happened to be climbing Mt. Everest. The two stopped and had a little chat as the sun went down, and they had to go into a tent. Toxicroak went back into Calahagn's Pokeball as they went inside.

"I have scaled many different mountains such as Mt. Kilimanjaro, Mt. Fuji, and a whole bunch of other mountains. Mt. Everest is my biggest challenge because it is the tallest mountain in the world," Clyde told Calahagn.

"That is very interesting Clyde, as for me I have fought a whole bunch of different Pokemon trainers to have strong Pokemon, and I'm making my way to the Pokemon Grand Prix," Calahagn said to Clyde.

"That's pretty cool, going to the famous Pokemon Grand Prix sure is something," Clyde said smiling at Calahagn.

"Yeah, me and my friends are all trying to get into the Pokemon Grand Prix. I want to show them that I can top anyone," Calahagn replied.

"Well you go get'em, but be aware about that Unknown Champion. He hasn't lost in 25 years, and it looks like he is still going strong," Clyde explained.

"I'll keep an eye on that," Calahagn stated.

The two slept through the night, and were able to wake up the next morning. It was still cold, but both were in good shape of continuing their journey. As they got up and packed everything up, the two were greeted once again by Abomasnow.

"Calahagn, isn't that the same Abomasnow we encountered that other day," Clyde asked.

"It might be," Calahagn answered, "I'll stop it! Go Pidgeot!"

Coming out of Calahagn's Pokeball was a Pidgeot. Calahagn's Pidgeotto also evolved while he was traveling, but one thing was for sure, it wasn't anywhere close to the Pidgeot Patrick's dad has.

"We got to get that Abomasnow out of here," Clyde yelled out.

Abomasnow was coming at both of them with an Ice Punch attack. Calahagn was ready to have Pidgeot save them just like Toxicroak did with Abomasnow last time.

"Pidgeot use Mirror Move," Calahagn commanded.

The Bird Pokemon awaited for Abomasnow's Ice Punch attack, and then came right back with an Ice Punch attack. Abomasnow was frozen in its place, but Pidgeot is not able to use Ice Punch which confuses Clyde.

"What a relief," Clyde said relieved, "but how can a Pidgeot learn Ice Punch?"

"That wasn't Ice Punch, that was the effects of Mirror Move. Whatever attack a Pokemon uses, Mirror Move lets you duplicate that move which explained why Pidgeot ended up using Ice Punch," Calahagn lectured.

"Wow, you sure do know a lot about Pokemon," Clyde stated.

"When you travel around as a Pokemon trainer, you're going to learn a lot of things about Pokemon," Calahagn explained.

As Abomasnow stayed there frozen, Calahagn and Clyde were both about to part ways. Clyde was going to continue climbing Mt. Everest while Calahagn continued to try and get through the mountains.

"Well, I'm going to continue my journey to the top of Mt. Everest," Clyde said.

"I'm going to get going as well, I wish you the best of luck," Calahagn told Clyde.

"Same here," Clyde replied.

The two went seperate ways as Clyde continued his journey up the mountain, and Calahagn was off to continue his Pokemon journey.

In time, Clyde finally reached the summitof Mt. Everest. When he stood on top of that summit, he could see a whole lot of things. It was a thing of beauty for Clyde to make it all the way to the top.

"It doesn't get any better than this," Clyde stated, "Calahagn, you are missing out on a great lifetime experience."

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Calahagn Adduci: Duskull evolved into Dusclops**

** Croagunk evolved into Toxicroak**

** Pidgetto evolved into Pidgeot**


	466. Shadow Gym: The King's Rock And I

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Emily Rozak found herself in Yellow Mountain adventuring around the place. She was climbing the mountain's highest peak which was known as Lotus Peak. It was an adventure for Emily to see a whole lot from up high.

"Wow, what a view," Emily said to herself.

The mountain was gorgeous with lots of trees, and plenty of exotic Pokemon living on the mountain such as Chatot, Drifloon, Meditite, Makuhita, and Nosepass.

"I wonder if there is anything I can find up here," said Emily.

As she was climbing up the mountain, she decided to take out a Pokeballto have one of her Pokemon keep her company.

"Come on out Poliwhirl," Emily yelled out sending out her Poliwhirl, "Come on Poliwhirl, lets climb this mountain together."

The two cheerfully went up the mountain together seeing the beauty of the land. As they were heading on up, they run into a wise old man. The man was bald with a white beard, he wore a blue garmet while sitting indian style.

"What is that guy doing," Emily questioned himself, "probably meditating."

The man looked at Emily and Poliwhirl. He didn't feel disturbed when he saw the two right in front of him.

"Ah, visitors have come," said the old man.

Emily was pretty delighted as he was pleased with seeing her and Poliwhirl.

"I am Senshi, may I say your Poliwhirl seems it has powers that are sleeping within itself," Senshi said.

"Huh," Emily questioned.

"Follow me, let me show you what your Poliwhirl is capable of," Senshi told Emily as he guided Emily and Poliwhirl through the mountain.

Emily, Poliwhirl, ans Senshi were going through the mountain avoiding great dangers that were awaiting them such as a pond full of Carvanha, and a river full of Barboach. They crossed a bridge to see some sort of small temple up ahead.

"What is that place," Emily asked.

"That is where I live, come child," Senshi told Emily as they made their way to the temple.

Emily and Poliwhirl entered the temple which was just a small room with a beige tatami mat, white screen walls, and two torches lit with fire. Emily took her shoes off before she got in, and then Senshi got to his coushion where knelt down with Poliwhirl by her side.

"So what is it that you brought me here for," Emily asked.

"Hold on," Senshi said.

Senshi was going into a cupboard to pull out what looked like a rock tiara. He then handed the rock tiara to Emily.

"What is this," Emily asked.

"This is the King's Rock, give it to your Poliwhirl and it will awaken its true powers," Senshi told Emily.

"Okay," Emily replied.

Emily gave her Poliwhirl the King's Rock. Poliwhirl takes the King's Rock and places it on its head, and then in a matter of time, Poliwhirl starts to glow.

"Wait, Poliwhirl's power awakening is actually Poliwhirl," Emily muttered.

"Right, it is evolving," Senshi replied.

Poliwhirl began to change its form, and the Tadpole Pokemon became a whole new Pokemon after the evolution process was complete.

"Congratulations, your Poliwhirl is now a Politoed," Senshi said.

Emily took out her Pokemon Scanner to learn more about the newly evolved Poliwhirl which was now a Politoed. The Frog Pokemon was pretty cheerful and friendly towards Emily.

"Amazing, I got a Politoed," Emily said, "Thanks Senshi."

"Your welcome, and now I want you to test that Politoed out. We will have a one on one Pokemon battle right here to see what powers Politoed now posses," Senshi explained.

"It would be an honor, but first," Emily snickered, "Politoed use Water Pulse out the door!"

Politoed shot out a Water Pulse outside, and the old man was climbing up to the top quickly only to get washed out by Water Pulse. Emily knew from the start that the old man was going to show up out of nowhere.

"Noooooooo, I wanted to referee," the old man screamed as he was falling.

Emily and Senshi each took seperate sides to prepare for a Pokemon battle. Both were going to use just one Pokemon. Emily was of course going to use Politoed, but she still wasn't sure what Senshi was planning to use.

"Come forward Mismagius," Senshi yelled out sending out a Mismagius.

Emily took out her Pokemon Scanner to get more information on the Magical Pokemon Mismagius. Emily knew that she had to see what her Politoed is capable of doing as they battle.

"Politoed, use Bubble," Emily yelled out.

Politoed unleashed a Bubble attack, but the effects were minimal as Mismagius didn't seem to be phased one bit.

"Mismagius, use Psywave," Senshi commanded.

Mismagius unleashed a Psywave attack on Politoed, and it looked like Politoed was feeling it. Politoed just stood there, and after Psywave was done, Politoed just jumped backwards.

"Politoed, are you okay," Emily asked.

"Listen, you need to know what that Politoed is capable of doing," Senshi told Emily.

Emily listened to Senshi, and she took out her Pokemon Scanner to get a look at what Politoed can do. As she was looking, Emily smiled and learned what other moves it could use.

"Okay Politoed, use Bounce," Emily ordered to her Politoed.

The Frog Pokemon bounced up high, and then landed right on Mismagius. It was a strong Bounce attack as well, and it was enough to knock out Mismagius.

"I declare you the winner," Senshi said with honor, "my Mismagius hasn't been training much so we got some work to do."

Emily was happy with the results of the battle as her Politoed came out the winner.

"You did good Politoed, nice job," Emily said to her Politoed.

Politoed hopped up and down showing that it was happy.

"You have a pretty powerful Politoed, use it wisely," Senshi told Emily.

"I will, thank you," Emily replied.

Emily left Senshi's temple to continue her Pokemon journey. It was great to know now Emily has gotten her Poliwhirl to evolve into Politoed. She couldn't wait to show it off to her best friend Meagan and her sister Katie.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Emily Rozak: Poliwhirl comes across a King's Rock to evolve into Poliwrath**


	467. Shadow Gym: Along Came Garret

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

At a nearby Pokemon Center, Patrick was having a chat with his Aunt Debbie. The group was taking a break as they got a long way until they get to Berlin.

"So Patrick how are you, Meagan, and Katie doing," Debbie asked.

"Were doing great, we already have fourtheen gym tokens and we are going to Berlin where were hoping to get our fifteenth token," Patrick replied.

"Ah, so you're getting closer to the Pokemon Grand Prix I see," Debbie questioned.

"That's right, I already showed what I got to my mom and dad, and all I need to do is show it off to these next two people, and then I'm in," Patrick explained.

"Nice, well I heard from Laura that you visited her," Debbie stated.

"We did, and she and Tommy are doing great," Patrick mentions.

"I know they're doing terrific, well as for your cousins Diana and Beth, they're having a blast with your cousin Katie," Debbie explained.

"That's great to hear," Patrick replied.

It was so relaxing for Patrick to talk to his aunt. He was able to hear a lot of what his cousins have been doing during their Pokemon journeys. He heard from Debbie about how his cousins stopped Darkdust and saved a Porygon-Z, and a whole bunch of other stuff.

"Well I'm gonna get going now. Make sure you let your parents know how you're doing," Debbie responded.

"I'll make sure to do that," Patrick replied, "bye."

Debbie hung up first, and then Patrick hung up second. He rejoined Meagan and Katie who were just relaxing on the chairs in the waiting room.

"So how is your aunt doing," Meagan asked.

"She's doing great, she even told me that my cousins Diana, Beth, and Katie foiled a Darkdust scheme," Patrick explained.

"Neat," Meagan replied, "you didn't mention what I got you into, did you?"

"No, I forgot," Patrick said, "but I wouldn't mention that you got us into it, just the good part on when we kick butt."

"Okay, I don't want anyone to hear about that," Meagan replied.

The group did what they could to forget that experience, and what they needed to have their focus on was how much further until they get to Berlin. It was known that it was going to be over 5000 miles to get there, and Patrick was checking his Pokemon Scanner to know how much further they had to go.

"Yikes, we still have about 4920 miles until we arrive in Berlin," Patrick explained looking at his Pokemon Scanner.

"That's going to take forever," Katie stated.

"You might be right Katie, as I said back in Beijing, if there is a quicker way we can get there, just keep an eye out and tell me," Patrick told the Puente sisters.

"You got it Patrick," Meagan and Katie both said in union.

The doctor announced that their Pokemon were restored to full health. They got their Pokemon, and continued their journey to Berlin. They were about to enter some sort of wasteland where it was lightly overcast.

"I know this is going to be a long journey, but we got to endure this," Patrick said.

"But I'm tired," Meagan moaned.

"I'm hungry," Katie moaned.

"You're always hungry Katie," Meagan said.

"Wait," Patrick said and then paused for a little bit, "someone is coming over here."

A figure was out in the distance, and that being noticed the group. It was actually Garret Oliver who saw Patrick and the rest of the group.

"It's...Patrick, I got to make my move to redeem myself," Garret said running towards Patrick.

Garret was coming closer to the group, and Patrick, Meagan, and Katie noticed that it was Garret Oliver. It was the first time they saw him since Patrick won his battle against Kogen, but it was also the first time they met him without Christina.

"It's Garret Oliver," Patrick exclaimed.

"Oh no, not that guy who has a fit over losing," Katie pouted.

Garret approaches the group with a friendly smile. None of them were buying his act of being nice.

"Hey there, how's it going everyone," Garret asked.

"Good, how about you," Meagan asked.

"Um, okay I guess. Me and Christina broke up after your battle," Garret explained to Patrick.

"I know, we read the news. These Pokemon Scanners don't just give information on Pokemon, it's also a phone, map, and it gives us the news. We are guessing it was Christina who dumped you," Patrick questioned.

"Yes, and I miss her. I want Christina back," Garret cried.

"You messed things up by just wanting to beat Patrick, this is all your fault," Meagan explained.

"I know, and I was wondering if Patrick could face me in a Pokemon battle," Garret asked.

"First up, I beaten you three times, and second there is no way I'm facing you after how you acted in Sydney," Patrick replied.

"Please, I just want to face you in a Pokemon battle. Give me a chance to battle you," Garret begged.

Garret really wanted to face Patrick in a Pokemon battle, but this time to just have fun and not bash his way into beating Patrick. Patrick took his time to think of what he was going to do for this battle.

"So," Garret questioned.

"Alright, three Pokemon for each of us. I don't want to do this anymore after this battle," Patrick commented.

"Okay, and who is going to be our referee," Garret asked.

"Can I be the referee this time," Katie asked her sister.

"Sure Katie, you can take a turn," Meagan answered.

"Yay," Katie shouted.

Patrick and Garret were ready to go one on one in a three Pokemon battle. Garret deep down was actually hoping to lose, but he still needs to give it his all against Patrick to let him know he is not going to hand him the battle.

**Pokemon Updates: NONE**


	468. Shadow Gym: Garret Oliver Twist

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Patrick and Garret were both on seperate sides while Meagan sat on the sidelines and Katie was taking the duties as the referee.

"This Pokemon battle between Patrick Schmidl and Garret Oliver will now begin! Each trainer is allowed to use up to three Pokemon and the last one standing wins! Let the battle begin," Katie announced.

Patrick got out a Pokeball and so did Garret. The two were both ready to go head to head in a Pokemon battle where Garret wants to not be so hard on himself.

"For my first Pokemon, I choose Furret," Patrick yelled out sending out his Furret.

"Come on out Exeggutor," Garret shouted bringing out his Exeggutor.

Patrick was going to start it off with the Long Body Pokemon Furret while Garret was countering Patrick with the Coconut Pokemon Exeggutor. Garret was just waiting for the battle to end, but he wanted to give it his all.

"Furret, use Quick Attack," Patrick yelled out.

Furret charged at Exeggutor with a Quick Attack. Garret was prepared to have Exeggutor make its move.

"Now Exeggutor, use Reflect," Garret commanded.

The Coconut Pokemon used Reflect which stopped Furret from using Quick Attack. Exeggutor was stomping around in front of Furret as the Long Body Pokemon was laying on the ground.

"Now Exeggutor, use Stomp," Garret ordered.

Exeggutor stomped all over Furret, and Furret was having a hard time trying to get up. Patrick was prepared to have Furret fight back.

"Furret, use Rollout," Patrick shouted.

Furret started to roll around, and that knocked Exeggutor on its back. Furret was rolling around with Rollout, and then slammed right into the Coconut Pokemon. Exeggutor was knocked out by the blow of Rollout.

"Exeggutor is unable to battle, the winner is Furret," Katie shouted.

Patrick was wondering to himself why was Garret battling him when he knew what the outcome was probably going to be. There was something that he noticed, Garret calmly called back his Exeggutor and didn't go on a rant on how his Pokemon were weak like he always did.

"That's new, Garret isn't saying anything. He just called back Exeggutor," Meagan said to herself.

Patrick was a little surprised, and Garret just took out his second Pokeball. Garret just wanted to continue the battle.

"Okay Patrick, I'm sending out my Nidorino," Garret exclaimed bringing out Nidorino.

Garret's second Pokemon was the Poison Pin Pokemon Nidorino. Furret was staying in the battle as they continued.

"Nidorino use Focus Energy," Garret shouted.

Nidorino started to gather power with Focus Energy. Furret wasn't intimidated at all as the Long Body Pokemon had some more fierce competition throughout its adventure.

"That doesn't bother me, Furret use Iron Tail," Patrick commanded to his Furret.

"Nidorino, counter with Poison Tail," Garret retorted.

Furret came at Nidorino with Iron Tail, and Nidorino came at Furret with Poison Tail. Both attacks met, but it was Nidorino's Poison Tail that overtook Furret's Iron Tail. Furret was knocked to the ground, and Nidorino was victorious.

"Furret is unable to battle, the winner is Nidorino," Katie shouted.

The effects of Focus Energy helped Nidorino's Poison Tail become a lot more powerful, and it was enough to take out Furret. Patrick was down to just two Pokemon, and he wasn't worried at all.

"So Furret is down, no big deal. I'll show you how Pupitar gets it done, go," Patrick yelled out bringing out his Pupitar.

Now the Hard Shell Pokemon Pupitar was going to face off against Nidorino. Garret was feeling pretty good about himself as he was more calm than usual.

"I'm not done with you yet Patrick, Nidorino use Double Kick," Garret shouted.

"Pupitar use Screech," Patrick retorted.

Pupitar used Screech to deafen Nidorino as it was baffled by the sound, and that made it unable to use Double Kick. Patrick was smiling after Pupitar's Screech was in full effect.

"Good job Pupitar, now use Chip Away," Patrick yelled out.

Pupitar used Chip Away on Nidorino, and it was strong enough to take out a Nidorino that was getting deaf from the harsh sounds of Screech.

"Nidorino is unable to battle, the winner is Pupitar," Katie shouted.

Just like that, Nidorino was knocked out of the battle. Garret didn't go on a rampage saying his Pokemon were weak. The group was feeling pleased with his actions, and watching the battle from a distance was Christina Wilcox who appeared in the picture.

"Garret, he isn't acting as his sore loser self," Christina said witnessing Garret from a distance.

Christina was surprised to find Garret out in the middle of a wasteland battling Patrick, and she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Garret was down to his last Pokemon, and he got his Pokeball out.

"Okay Patrick, its time to meet an old friend. This was the Pokemon I used against you in our first battle, go Kecleon," Garret shouted sending out his Kecleon.

Garret's final Pokemon was the Color Swap Pokemon Kecleon. Patrick and Pupitar were ready to go one on one with Garret and Kecleon with the group not knowing that Christina was out in the distance watching.

"Ah Kecleon, lets see how Kecleon can handle my Pokemon," said Patrick, "Pupitar use Ancientpower!"

Pupitar summoned a big rock and sent it towards Kecleon.

"Kecleon use Psybeam," Garret retorted.

The Color Swap Pokemon fired off a Psybeam attack right at Pupitar. It destroyed the rock, and then it struck the Hard Shell Pokemon causing it to be knocked out of commission.

"Pupitar is unable to battle, the winner is Kecleon," Katie shouted.

Kecleon was pretty strong, and Patrick was cool with that. Garret was doing pretty well as Patrick was now down to his last Pokemon.

"Okay Garret, lets put an end to this now. Go Sceptile," Patrick shouted bringing out his Sceptile.

Patrick's final Pokemon was the Forest Pokemon Sceptile. Kecleon wasn't intimidated at all by Sceptile, but this round was going to determine who would end up winning.

"Lets get this underway, Kecleon use Shadow Sneak," Garret yelled out.

Kecleon attacked Sceptile with Shadow Sneak, and that got Sceptile knocked back a little bit.

"Sceptile use Bullet Seed," Patrick commanded.

"Dodge it," Garret retorted.

Sceptile opened its mouth and fired away with Bullet Seed. Kecleon started to swiftly evade Sceptile's attack letting the Forest Pokemon fire where ever it wanted but not striking.

"Kecleon use Lick," Garret yelled out.

The Color Swap Pokemon brought out its tounge and caught Sceptile in a Lick attack. Sceptile couldn't move after feeling the tounge of Kecleon.

"Sceptile," Patrick shouted.

"Nicely done Kecleon, now use Psybeam," Garret commanded to his Kecleon.

Kecleon jumped up and fired off another Psybeam attack right at Sceptile. The Forest Pokemon couldn't move as it was caught in the middle of the attack. An explosion was created.

"Hah, it looks like I win," Garret exclaimed.

As the smoke cleared, Sceptile was able to break free of the effects of Lick to guard itself from Psybeam. Now Sceptile has its eyes laid on the Color Swap Pokemon.

"Way to go Sceptile," Patrick shouted, "now get'em with Leaf Blade!"

Sceptile dashed right past Kecleon with a Leaf Blade. Kecleon looked to be like it didn't feel a thing, but it was a ninja strike Leaf Blade as Kecleon felt the pain and feel to the ground in defeat.

"Kecleon is unable to battle, the winner is Sceptile! The winner of this Pokemon battle is Patrick Schmidl," Katie announced.

Patrick won, but he was surprised that Garret almost beat him. He did put up a battle with Patrick as he did in the past. Christina witnessed the whole thing from out in the distance.

"I'm going to tell you the truth Garret, you almost got me," Patrick said.

"Yeah, I was giving it my all, but since you beat me again I can finally say something I should've said a long time ago," said Garret, "after all of those battles in the past, you are better than me."

"Really, you're not going on any rants of your Pokemon being weak," Patrick questioned.

"When Christina dumped me, I had to change not just for her, but I created a bad reputation as my actions were posted all over Hollywood ruining my reputation. I miss her, and I wish she could see that," Garret sadly said.

"And I did," Christina said looking at Garret.

She was finally up close at Garret. The group was a bit surprised to see Christina Wilcox in the scene. It looked to be an emotinal reunion for him and Christina.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Patrick Schmidl defeats Garret Oliver in a Pokemon battle**

**Christina Wilcox shows up**


	469. Shadow Gym: Christina Returns

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Garret and Christina were back together for the first time since they broke up over Garret's behavior over losing. Garret was trying to change his ways for Christina after losing her.

"It's been a while," Christina said.

"I know, it has been a long time," Garret replied.

Patrick, Meagan, and Katie were together watching the reunion. They still had one question on their minds.

"Do you guys think they're going to get back together," Meagan asked.

"I don't know, after everything Garret has put her through, I don't know if she should take him back," Patrick explained.

"Were going to let them work this out for themselves," Katie responded.

"I saw your entire battle, and may I say that you're starting to become pretty strong within yourself," Christina said.

"I know, I did this all for you. I didn't mean to lose it a while ago Christina, its just that he was a kid and I had a bit more experience. I just kept dening the fact that he was better by saying that my Pokemon were weak, after four battles with him along with Kogen taking him on, he is the better Pokemon trainer," Garret explains.

"Garret, I'm so happy that you're coming to your senses. You aren't the best Pokemon trainer in the world," Christina stated, "there is always someone better than you, and Patrick is one of those people."

Garret was finally starting to come to his senses after that first battle he had with Patrick all the way back in Hollywood. Now he was only focused on getting Christina to come back to him.

"Christina, I deeply love you and I have just fallen downward since that time in Sydney. I need you back, and I was doing everything to make sure I got you back," Garret explained.

Christina was flattered with what Garret was saying. The group was kind of hoping that Christina didn't get back with Garret. Although he has become a different person, they still fear Christina is going to end up back where she was before.

"I hope they don't get back," Meagan said.

"Lets not say that," Patrick replied.

"You have changed Garret, but the truth is I don't think we should get back together," Christina told Garret.

"What, but why? I'm not blaming my Pokemon anymore, and I've started to accept the fact that Patrick is better than me as a Pokemon trainer," Garret explained.

"I know you did, and I'm proud of that, but the reason is that maybe we should move on. After all, Hollywood celebrity couples like us don't really last anyway," Christina explained.

"Really, so you don't want to go back to traveling with me," Garret asked.

"Actually, I was saying we can stay friends and continue traveling together until we get to the Pokemon Grand Prix. After this is over, we should go our seperate ways," Christina said.

"I understand Christina, if this is what you want, I'll let you have it," Garret kindly said trying not to tear up.

Garret was disappointed that Christina did not want to get back together with him. He was a wreck after the break up, and though he tried to improve it didn't work out for him.

"Well, as long as we get to travel together, that might make me feel better," Garret said.

"Don't worry Garret, I don't hate you anymore. As time goes by, you will probably realize that the relationship we had won't work," Christina explained.

"Okay, I'll be strong," said Garret wiping his tears away.

The group was actually okay with the fact of Garret and Christina not getting back together. Then Christina pulled something out of her pocket.

"What is it that you have," Garret asked.

"Garret, I want you to bring out your Nidorino if you still have it," Christina demanded, "and I will bring out my Nidorina."

"Sure, not a problem. Nidorino is still with me," said Garret who brought out his Nidorino.

Nidorina came out of Christina's Pokeball, and the item she had in her hand were two Moon Stones.

"Are those Moon Stones," Garret quetioned.

Patrick witnessed Christina with the two Moon Stones. He had a good idea on what Christina planned to do with the two Moon Stones which was why she told Garret to bring out Nidorino.

"The Moon Stones, I know what Christina wants Garret to do," Patrick said.

"What is it that she wants him to do," Katie asked.

"I think they're going to use those stones to make Nidorino and Nidorina evolve," Patrick stated.

"They are Moon Stones, I got them from a faraway town. I was thinking we could use these Moon Stones to make our Pokemon evolve," Christina suggested.

"That's a great idea, and its more remarkable that we get to witness this together," Garret said.

"Well, lets give it a go," Christina responded giving Garret a Moon Stone.

The two used their Moon Stones on their Pokemon. As soon as the Moon Stones came close by the Pokemon, both Nidorino and Nidorina started to glow. It was showing that the two Pokemon were starting to change form.

"This is it, they're evolving," Garert said.

The evolution process was complete. They witnessed their newly evolved Pokemon with their own eyes. Garret and Christina both saw their Pokemon evolve with the effects of the Moon Stone. Patrick took out his Pokemon Scanner to get an analysis on one of the two Pokemon, and Meagan did the same with the other one. The Pokemon Garret had was Nidoking which evolved from Nidorino, and the Pokemon Christina had was Nidoqueen which evolved from Nidorina.

"So, what Pokemon are those," Katie questioned.

"Garret's Nidorino has evolved into Nidoking," Patrick stated.

"And Christina's Nidorina has evolved into Nidoqueen," Meagan stated.

"Nidoking and Nidoqueen, what a nice couple," Garret said looking at the two Drill Pokemon.

Patrick, Meagan, and Katie were so happy to see the two new Pokemon together. The past may have finally been completely put behind them at long last. This was all thanks to the beauty of evolution.

"Garret, I saw how much you have improved as a Pokemon trainer. Do you want to see how much I have improved," Christina asked.

"I be delighted, I haven't seen you battle in forever," Garret answered, "but I just came off of a battle so I can't battle you."

"I know, so I'll have someone else take me on," Christina suggested, "any volunteers."

Christina was looking at the group. She wanted a challenge from one of the three Pokemon trainers, but Patrick already has battled Garret. Meagan jumps in and takes the honor of facing Christina.

"I accept your challenge, Katie would you mind being the referee again," Meagan asked.

"Not a problem sis," Katie answered.

"Okay, then it will be three Pokemon for each of us," Christina exclaimed.

Now Meagan and Christina were ready to battle. They really haven't seen much of anything from Christina, and now Meagan was going to get that oppoturnity to see what her Pokemon were made of.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Garret Oliver: Nidorino comes across a Moon Stone to evolve into Nidoking**

**Christina Wilcox: Nidorina comes across a Moon Stone to evolve into Nidoqueen**


	470. Shadow Gym: Meagan VS Christina

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Meagan and Christina were ready to battle, and Patrick and Garret were both sitting on the sidelines after a nice Pokemon battle earlier. Katie was taking the duties as the referee of the Pokemon battle.

"This Pokemon battle between Meagan Puente and Christina Wilcox will now begin! Each trainer is allowed to use three Pokemon, and the last one standing wins! Let the battle begin," Katie announced.

Both Meagan and Christina got out a Pokeball as the two were ready to square off in a three Pokemon battle.

"Come on out Glalie," Christina yelled out bringing out her Glalie.

"Glalie, that means her Snorunt evolved," Garret said to himself.

Patrick saw Glalie for the first time, and checked it out on his Pokemon Scanner. It was another evolution form for Snorunt as he remembered Meagan using Katie's Dawn Stone to evolve her Snorunt into Froslass.

"How about ice Pokemon against ice Pokemon," Meagan suggested, "lets go Froslass!"

Meagan called out the Snow Land Pokemon Froslass to take on the Face Pokemon Glalie. Round one of this Pokemon battle was going to be against two ice Pokemon.

"Glalie use Blizzard," Christina yelled out.

"Froslass use Blizzard," Meagan shouted.

The two Pokemon both attacked with Blizzard, and neither side was getting effected by the attacks. Meagan and Christina had to come up with another way to attack.

"Okay Froslass, why don't you show Glalie your Shadow Ball," Meagan ordered her Froslass.

Froslass created a dark ball of energy and fired it right at Glalie. An explosion was created dealing damage to the Face Pokemon, but it was still floating.

"It didn't work," Meagan gasped.

"Glalie, Ice Shard," Christina shouted.

Glalie blasted out shards of ice right at Froslass. They were strong enough to take out the Snow Land Pokemon Froslass.

"Froslass is unable to battle, the winner is Glalie," Katie shouted.

"Whoa, that Glalie is good," Meagan said in shock as she called back her Froslass.

With Meagan down to just two Pokemon, she needed to be really cautious of the actions she had to have her Pokemon take.

"Glalie may be good, but will it prevail against Ursaring," Meagan shouted sending out her Ursaring.

Meagan's second Pokemon was the Hibernator Pokemon Ursaring. Christina was going to stay with Glalie, but was her Ursaring going to prevail against the Face Pokemon. That was the big question for Meagan.

"Glalie, attack Ursaring with Headbutt," Christina yelled out.

Glalie was charging at Ursaring with Headbutt, and Ursaring was just standing there awaiting an order from Meagan.

"Ursaring, grab Glalie with your hands," Meagan said.

The Hibernator Pokemon got a hold of Glalie just as it came close. Ursaring stopped Headbutt, and it was ready to unleash an attack on Glalie.

"Now Ursaring, use Superpower," Meagan commanded.

Ursaring crushed Glalie using Superpower, and the Face Pokemon was knocked out after just one blow from Ursaring.

"Glalie is unable to battle, the winner is Ursaring," Katie shouted.

Meagan's Ursaring was able to top Christina's Glalie, and now Christina was down to only two Pokemon. So far Christina looked a little bit like a tough opponent as the group never knew a whole lot about her abilites as a Pokemon trainer.

"Nicely done, and now I like to see how you can handle my new Nidoqueen," Christina yelled out bringing out her Nidoqueen.

This was the first battle for Christina's fully evolved Nidoqueen. Ursaring was going to stay in and battle the Drill Pokemon, and Ursaring was pretty strong.

"Your Nidorina may have evolved into a Nidoqueen, but it doesn't mean that Ursaring can beat Nidoqueen," Meagan shouted, "Ursaring use Hammer Arm!"

The Hibernator Pokemon was running up to Nidoqueen, and it was about to use Hammer Arm. Christina smiled as she awaited Ursaring to make its move.

"This may be my first time using Nidoqueen, but I learned what Nidoqueen can do before it evolved," Christina explained.

"Huh," Meagan muttered.

"Nidoqueen use Superpower," Christina commanded.

Right when Ursaring was near Nidoqueen, the Drill Pokemon grabbed it. Ursaring was trying to attack with Hammer Arm, but couldn't move as Nidoqueen gave Ursaring a big suplex to the ground. Ursaring was knocked out.

"Ursaring is unable to battle, the winner is Nidoqueen," Katie shouted.

Meagan couldn't believe that her Ursaring was defeated, and now she only had one Pokemon left that she can use. It was no laughing matter that Christina's Nidoqueen was much more power after it evolved.

"Well Christina, this will be my third and final Pokemon. This Pokemon will defeat your Nidoqueen," Meagan said speaking to Christina, "come on out Charizard!"

Meagan's final Pokemon was the Flame Pokemon Charizard. Meagan was hoping that her Charizard can beat not only Christina's Nidoqueen, but whatever she plans to use as her final Pokemon.

"Charizard, that looks like a tough Pokemon," Christina said looking at Meagan's Charizard.

"Well you better watch out, Charizard is my strongest Pokemon and it will tear you apart," Meagan stated, "Charizard use Swords Dance!"

Charizard called upon magical swords to raise its power.

"Nidoqueen, use Double Kick," Christina commanded.

Nidoqueen ran up to Charizard to use Double Kick, but Charizard flew up into the air to evade Nidoqueen's attack.

"NIce going Charizard, now use Fire Spin," Meagan commanded to her Charizard.

Charizard opened its mouth and used Fire Spin on Nidoqueen. The attack was more powerful thanks to the effects of Fire Spin, and Nidoqueen was knocked out of the battle by Charizard.

"Nidoqueen is unable to battle, the winner is Charizard," Katie shouted.

Meagan's Charizard prevailed over Nidoqueen, and now Christina is down to just one Pokemon. Patrick and Garret were on their feet watching as the battle now got down to the boiling point.

"Well Meagan, that Charizard of yours is pretty good," Christina complemented.

"Thanks, and your Pokemon are pretty good as well," Meagan commented.

"Why thank you Meagan. I must say you are one skilled Pokemon trainer, but now you must face my final Pokemon who will go all out on your Charizard," said Christina taking out another Pokeball, "go Pinsir!"

Christina sent out the Stag Beetle Pokemon Pinsir. This was the same Pokemon of Christina's that Meagan faced while she and Patrick first faced her and Christina in a tag battle. Charizard had an edge because it was a fire type, and Pinsir was a bug type. They had to realize that Pokemon types do not determine the outcome of a battle.

"Pinsir huh, me and Charizard will take care of that," Meagan exclaimed.

"Don't get so over confident, my Pinsir may be a bug type, but it's one strong Pokemon who posses dangerous powers," Christina explained.

"I'm aware of that, I won't hold back againt you Christina," Meagan said.

Now it was the Flame Pokemon Charizard against the Stag Beetle Pokemon Pinsir. One of them was going to win, and the two Pokemon finally got to challenge themselves against each other.

"Pinsir use Swords Dance," Christina shouted.

Pinsir used Sowrds Dance to raise its attack power, and now it was as powerful as Charizard. Meagan still wasn't going to hold back one bit.

"Charizard, use Air Slash," Meagan commanded.

"Dodge it," Christins retorted.

Charizard sent out an Air Slash attack right at Pinsir, but the Stag Beetle Pokemon jumped out of the way, and then landed its pincers on Charizard. The Flame Pokemon felt the pincers.

"Good job Charizard, now use Vicegrip," Christina yelled out.

Pinsir clamped Charizard with its pincers by using Vicegrip. Charizard was getting hurt, and it couldn't break free of Pinsir's grip.

"Charizard, you got to break free," Meagan cried out.

Charizard couldn't break free, and the pain was only getting worse. Christina wasn't even done with Charizard just yet.

"Pinsir use Submission," Christina shouted.

Pinsir slammed Charizard to the ground, and Charizard wasn't able to do anything about it. The Flame Pokemon was all worn out, and Pisnir was about to finish Charizard off.

"Pisnir, finish Charizard off with Guillotine," Christina ordered her Pisnir.

Pisnir was ready to deliver the ultimate crunch to Charizard by using Guillotine. Meagan had to act quickly.

"Charizard, instead of trying to shake out, flap your wings," Meagan told her Charizard.

The Flame Pokemon listened to its master and started to flap its wings as hard as possible. The flapping of the wings was enough to disrupt Pinsir, and Charizard was able to break out of Pinsir's pincers.

"What, but how," Christina said in shock.

"Excellent Charizard, now use Inferno," Meagan retorted.

Charizard heated up the battlefield, and Pinsir was starting to feel pretty bad burns. Then Charizard sent out a powerful flame at Pinsir, and it was powerful enough to take out the Stag Beetle Pokemon.

"Pinsir is unable to battle, the winner is Charizard! The winner of this Pokemon battle is Meagan Puente," Katie announced.

Meagan has beaten Christina, and her Charizard was looking pretty strong. Christina was surprised that Meagan was able to help Charizard find a way to overcome Vicegrip.

"I can't believe that I lost," Christina said, "Meagan you sure are one tough ombre."

"I have to be honest with you Christina, you were pretty good too. I just was able to get the advantage over you," Meagan explained.

"I always knew Patrick was better than Garret which he never admitted until now, but I know who you're learning from," Christina mentions.

"Yeah, being with Patrick makes us even better Pokemon trainers. We have been traveling together since the very beginning of our journey, and all three of us were beginners," Meagan explained.

"Tell me, what makes Patrick so special as a Pokemon trainer," Garret questioned.

"Well Garret, I have always learned about Pokemon anytime I get the chance, and I learn a lot about battling as well. They learned too, but I had a head start when I was little," Patrick explained.

"So maybe it was experience you got before becoming a Pokemon trainer," Garret asked.

"You could say that," Patrick answered.

"That might explain why Meagan is so good, and I bet the same goes for Katie, is that right," Christina asked.

"You bet, I'm not saying we would be bad Pokemon trainers, but we might still be far off if it weren't for Patrick," Katie explained.

"There is one thing, I know someone who always has been better than me since the beginning," Patrick stated.

"Who might that be," Garret asked.

"My own brother, Max," Patrick answered, "he always looks like he is a step ahead of me. I consider my own brother as my rival."

"Your brother is your rival," Christina asked.

"I love him as a brother, I just see him as my best competition. Sometimes, I might even find him to be better than the Unknown Champion, but that can't ever be true," Patrick explained.

"Well keep going at it Patrick, and you will catch your brother one day," Christina said to Patrick.

"Thanks, I can take consideration on that," Patrick replied.

After a long battle, and a nice chat, the group was on their way again. They waived goodbye to Garret and Christina as they start to travel together again. Before they left, the two told the group that they were going to see them again at the Pokemon Grand Prix.

The first thing the group has to do if they want to see Garret and Christina at the Pokemon Grand Prix is to get all sixteen tokens, and the next one on the list is the Shadow Token which they're going to retrieve in Berlin.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Meagan Puente defeats Christina Wilcox in a Pokemon battle**

**Garret Oliver and Christina Wilcox depart from the group**


	471. Shadow Gym: The Baron Returns

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

As Baron Grasse continues his Pokemon journey, he was in the Takla Makan Desert where the sun was blazing hot. He was able to keep himself hydrated by bringing a lot of water, and as Baron walked through the desert, he came across a group of Skorupi.

The Skorupi were crawling towards Baron, so his best bet was to scare the Scorpion Pokemon away with one of his Pokemon.

"Come on out Slugma," Baron shouted bringing out his Slugma.

Slugma was prepared to take on all of the Skorupi that were coming his way.

"Slugma use Flamethrower," Baron commanded.

The Lava Pokemon was shooting out its Flamethrower attack to fry all of the Skorupi. The Scorpion Pokemon knew who was boss, and fled from the scene.

"Nice work Slugma," Baron cheered.

Slugma was pretty happy as well, and then the Lava Pokemon started to glow. Slugma was starting to evolve, and when it finished changing form, Slugma became a Magcargo.

"Amazing Slugma, you evolved into Magcargo," Baron said in excitement.

Baron knew that the Pokemon he has was the Lava Pokemon Magcargo, the evolved form of Slugma.

"I can't wait until I see Katie again, she would love to see my Magcargo," Baron happily said to himself.

Just as Baron was happy to have his Slugma evolve, he was about to get happier as he saw the group strolling down through the desert. They were able to keep themselves hydrated by bringing a lot of water just like what Baron was doing.

"Is that Katie," Baron said to himself.

As the group was going through the desert, Katie noticed a figure out in the distance. She didn't realize that the figure was none other than Baron until she got a closer look.

"Baron," Katie questioned.

"Oh, your boyfriend has come back," Meagan smirked.

"He's not my boyfriend," Katie pouted.

"Yes he is," Meagan mocked.

Katie was getting aggrovated with Meagan teasing her. Baron saw Katie out in the distance as this was the first time in a while that he has seen the group.

"Come on Magcargo, Katie is over there," Baron said to his Magcargo.

Baron ran towards Katie, and Magcargo followed Baron in a very slow pace. Katie was running up towards Baron ditching both Patrick and Meagan.

"Baron, I missed you much," said Katie as he approached Baron and gave him a big hug.

"I missed you too Katie," Baron said in an awkward kind of way as he was being hugged.

It has been a long time since the group last met with Baron. Katie has known Baron more than Patrick and Meagan put together. The two hung around and chatted while Patrick and Meagan both listened in.

"So how are you doing Katie," Baron asked.

"I'm doing great, we have gotten fourteen gym tokens and were on our way getting our fiftheenth gym token in Berlin," Katie replied.

"Oh, you going to the Shadow Gym," Baron questioned.

"Yeah, why," Katie questioned.

"That is a long ways from here," Baron replied.

When Patrick heard what Baron said about Berlin still being a long ways away, he checked the Pokemon Scanner to see how much further they had to go until they arrived at Berlin.

"Your boyfriend is right Katie," Patrick said.

"He's not my boyfriend, now knock it off," Katie roared.

"He is your boyfriend Katie, just admit it," Patrick chuckled, "but anyway he is right, we still got around 4100 miles to go until we arrive in Berlin."

"Great, were stuck in this desert, you guys are messing with me saying he is my boyfriend, and were far away from our next destination," Katie moaned.

Baron laughed a little bit from what her sister and Patrick were doing to Katie saying that Baron was her boyfriend, even though Katie admitted that she loved him. Moments later, Magcargo finally caught up to Baron.

"Hey Baron, what's that," Katie asked.

"Oh this, this happens to be my Magcargo," Baron answered.

Katie saw Baron's new Magcargo and looked it up on her Pokemon Scanner. She learned that Magcargo was the evolved form of Slugma.

"As you can see, my Slugma has evolved into Magcargo after a long time of us traveling together," Baron told Katie, "and now Magcargo has become a great addition to my team when we get into the Pokemon Grand Prix."

"Speaking of the Pokemon Grand Prix, we mentioned that we have fourteen tokens, how many do you have," Katie asked.

"I have fourteen just like all of you do, show me the tokens you all have," Baron demanded Katie.

The group showed off their collection of tokens which consist of all fourteen gym tokens the group has retrieved during their adventure.

"Ah, well I got the same collection," Baron replied showing off his token collection.

He did have the exact same tokens that the group recieved. They were each missing the same two tokens and one of those tokens did happen to be the Shadow Token.

"Wow, you do have the exact same fourteen tokens that we have," Katie said.

"That's right, and I was on my way to Berlin as well to get my next token," Baron explained.

"That's good, hey about coming with us. Were also going to Berlin to get our Shadow Tokens," Meagan suggested.

"Why sure, I don't mind traveling with all of you," Baron happily said.

"That's great, now we got a group of four going to Berlin," Katie cheered.

"We sure do, now lets get out of this desert," Baron said, "Magcargo, you should come back into the ball for now."

Baron puts Magcargo back into its Pokeball as the group prepares to depart for the city of Berlin. They still need to get through the Takla Makan Desert, and now with Baron being part of the group for the time being, they got plenty of water to go around for everyone.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Baron Grasse joins the group**

**Baron Grasse: Slugma evolves into Magcargo**


	472. Shadow Gym: The Empoleon's New Groove

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

The group was still traveling through the Takla Makan Desert where the sun still blazed upon the group. Baron decided to join up with Patrick, Meagan, and Katie as they were all heading for the same destination of Berlin.

"This is going to take forever," Katie whined.

"Be strong Katie, and we can make it through this desert together," Baron said holding Katie's hand.

Katie was blushing as she was holding Baron's hand, and Meagan just gave Katie a creepy smile mocking her again.

"Meagan, knock it off," Katie moaned.

"Your holding your boyfriend's hand," Meagan said smirking.

"Seriously Meagan, your annoying me," Katie moaned.

Patrick and Meagan just couldn't stop teasing Katie when she was with Baron. It was just her sister being her big annoying sister self.

Then as the sun was about to set, the temperature started to go down some, and the group decided to call it a day with the traveling.

"Okay, lets set up camp here and we will continue tommorow," Patrick announced.

"Good idea, we need to take a break," Baron said.

The group was setting their things down, and Katie and Baron were about to talk to each other again. Katie glared at her sister to make sure she didn't annoy her again with any lovey dovey stuff.

"So Baron, what is it you want to talk about," Katie said.

"I never knew this, but could I see your Pokemon," Baron asked.

"Sure, and you can show me your Magcargo again with all of your Pokemon," Katie suggested.

"Okay," said Baron as he took out all of his Pokeballs.

Katie tossed out all of her Pokeballs, and coming out of her Pokeballs were Empoleon, Slaking, Pikachu, Sealeo, Altaria, and Persian. Baorn tossed his Pokeballs in the air, and coming out was Snorlax, Skuntank, Magcargo that Katie met earlier, Hypno, Cacturne, and Umbreon.

"Wow, I like the Pokemon you have now," Baron complemented.

"Thanks, I like your Pokemon too," Katie commented back.

"Thanks," Baron replied, "say I was wondering if you and I would like to have a Pokemon battle right now?"

"It's been a long time since we have seen each other, so the answer is yes," Katie exclaimed, "Meagan, Patirck, were going to have a Pokemon battle!"

"Okay, I'll be the referee for you two lovebirds," Meagan said jokingly.

"Okay, and please stop it," Katie replied.

Katie was getting a little irritated with Meagan annoying her. Katie and Baron each took seperate sides while Meagan was on the side being the referee, and Patrick just stood on the sidelines watching.

"This Pokemon battle between Katie Puente and Baron Grasse will now begin! Each trainer is allowed three Pokemon, and the last one standing wins! Let the battle begin," Meagan announced.

So Katie and Baron each took out a Pokeball as they were both ready to battle. It was a good chance to see how the two were doing.

"Come on out Umbreon," Baron yelled out sending out his Umbreon.

"It's Sealeo time," Katie shouted bringing out her Sealeo.

Katie's first Pokemon was Sealeo, and Baron's first Pokemon was Umbreon. The Ball Roll Pokemon and Moonlight Pokemon were both ready to battle.

"Umbreon use Shadow Ball," Baron yelled out.

"Sealeo use Ice Ball," Katie shouted.

Umbreon gathered some dark energy and formed it into a sphere, and Sealeo created ice and formed it into a ball. The two Pokemon fired their attacks where both of them created an explosion.

"Whoa, those attacks look strong," Baron said as he saw the explosion.

"Now Sealeo use Ice Beam," Katie yelled out.

Sealeo snuck an Ice Beam through the explosion which caught Umbreon off guard. Baron should've known that smoke from an explosion was the perfect opportunity for a sneak attack, and Katie took advantage of that. The Moonlight Pokemon was frozen, and then fell down defeated.

"Umbreon is unable to battle, the winner is Sealeo," Meagan shouted.

Baron couldn't believe his own eyes, his Umbreon was knocked out in a record amount of time. He took out Umbreon's Pokeball to call it back.

"Umbreon return," Baron said calling back his Umbreon, "good job Umbreon, you did your best. I'm impressed Katie."

"You're impressed," Katie questioned.

"Yeah, pulling off a sneak attack like that is pretty clever, but I won't fall for that again," Baron stated.

"That's good to hear, now lets continue our battle," Katie replied.

"You got it," said Baron taking out another Pokeball, "lets go Skuntank!"

Baron threw his second Pokeball out, and coming out was the Skunk Pokemon Skuntank. Sealeo wasn't much of a mover, and Skuntank does have some speed which could be a problem for Sealeo.

"Lets keep this going Sealeo, use Frost Breath," Katie shouted.

Sealeo opened its mouth and unleashed a Frost Breath attack right at Skuntank. Skuntank witnessed what was coming its way, and the Skunk Pokemon was prepared for anything.

"Skuntank, dodge and use Toxic," Baron yelled out.

Skuntank dodge Sealeo's Frost Breath and unleashed a sludge of poison right at the Ball Roll Pokemon. Sealeo was starting to feel horrible as soon as it got hit by Skuntank's Toxic.

"Sealeo, Sealeo," Katie cried out.

"Now Skuntank, use Acid Spray," Baron commanded to his Skuntank.

Skuntank used Acid Spray on Sealeo, and with the added effects from Toxic, Sealeo couldn't handle much anymore and fell down in defeat.

"Sealeo is unable to battle, the winner is Skuntank," Meagan shouted.

Katie's Sealeo just lost, and Baron's Skuntank won. She got out her Pokeball and knidly called back her Sealeo.

"Sealeo return," Katie called out bringing back Sealeo, "you did good Sealeo, now take a nice long rest."

Katie got out her second Pokeball after she called back her Sealeo. She was hoping one of her other two Pokemon can come through for her.

"Nice going Baron, but now it's Slaking time," Katie yelled out bringing out her Slaking.

Now it was time for the Lazy Pokemon Slaking to step in and face Skuntank. Knowing that Skuntank's Toxic can seem pretty bad, Katie believed that she can overcome that.

"Slaking use Crush Claw," Katie commanded.

Slaking jumped up and rushed towards Skuntank to try and hit it with Crush Claw, but the Skunk Pokemon just got out of the way.

"Skuntank, use Toxic," Baron shouted.

Skuntank unleashed its Toxic yet again, and Slaking was feeling the poison just like Sealeo did. Slaking was now starting to feel weak, and Katie couldn't afford that to happen to her twice.

"Slaking, are you alright," Katie called out, "don't let that poison get to you, fight it off!"

Slaking heard Katie's comment, and then it made two fists and punched itself in the chest rapidly just like an ape would. Slaking saw Skuntank, and was ready to make the Skunk Pokemon its prey.

"That's the spirit Slaking, now use Focus Punch," Katie ordered her Slaking.

Slaking heard Katie's orders to use Focus Punch, and the Lazy Pokemon rushed towards Skuntank. Something happened though, instead of using Focus Punch, it ended up using another attack where Slaking slammed Skuntank with its arm knocking it out.

"Skuntank is unable to battle, the winner is Slaking," Meagan shouted.

Katie was wondering what her Slaking just did to beat Skuntank. Baron got out his Pokeball to call back his Skuntank.

"Skuntank return," Baron shouted as he called back his Skuntank, "you did good Skuntank, now take a nice long rest."

"Was that...Hammer Arm," Katie questioned herself remembering that the movements Slaking used were just like the ones Ursaring made when it used Hammer Arm.

"That is correct Katie, Slaking just used Hammer Arm," Baron stated, "so now your Slaking has another valuable attack it can use."

Katie was pretty happy to hear that Slaking learned Hammer Arm, but the celebration was short lived. Just as Baron was taking out his final Pokemon, her Slaking couldn't handle the poisonous effects anymore and collasped.

"Slaking no," Katie cried out.

"Slaking is unable to battle," Meagan shouted.

Katie realized that Toxic did a number to Slaking just like it did to Sealeo. She got out her Pokeball to call back her Slaking.

"Slaking return," Katie called out returning her Slaking, "good job Slaking, now take a nice rest."

Now both Katie and Baron were down to their last Pokemon. The two of them each took out a Pokeball to finish the battle.

"For my next Pokemon, I choose Hypno," Baron yelled out bringing out his Hypno.

"It's Empoleon time," Katie shouted sending out her Empoleon.

Katie sent out the Emperor Pokemon Empoleon while Baron was planning to use the Hypnosis Pokemon Hypno. This matchup was going to decide who was going to be the winner of the battle.

"Hypno use Hypnosis," Baron yells out.

Hypno uses Hypnosis to immediately put Empoleon to sleep. The Emperor Pokemon was unable to move as it was put in a state of sleep.

"Aw man, you put Empoleon to sleep," Katie moans.

"For this, Hypno use Dream Eater," Baron shouted.

The Hypnosis Pokemon begins to eat Empoleon's dream with Dream Eater. Empoleon was feeling the pain from Dream Eater while Hypno gained power, but after the Dream Eater attack was used, Empoleon woke up lacking a bit of energy.

"Empoleon, are you alright," Katie asked her Empoleon.

Empoleon made a sound to Katie to say it was okay, but it was now feeling pretty weak. Hypno stood there with lots of energy as it gained some from Dream Eater.

"Well Katie, I'm afraid this is where it ends," Baron said, "Hypno use Psybeam!"

Hypno fired a Psybeam attack towards Empoleon, and it looks like it was the end for Empoleon. Just when Psybeam was coming close, Empoleon opened its mouth and unleashed a powerful water cannon shot out of its mouth which overpowered Psybeam and hits Hypno.

"What the, but how," Baron said in shock.

Hypno was getting washed out by the attack, and the Hypnosis Pokemon was knocked out by that one attack Empoleon used.

"Was that, Hydro Pump," Katie questioned.

"Hypno is unable to battle, the winner is Empoleon! The winner of this Pokemon battle is Katie Puente," Meagan announced.

Katie saw what her Empoleon just did, it ended up using Hydro Pump. Katie's Empoleon has learned Hydro Pump and won the battle for her.

"Empoleon, I can't believe that you just used Hydro Pump," Katie said in joy.

Empoleon was feeling pretty happy with Katie as well. Baron called back his Hypno and walked up towards Katie for a job well done.

"Katie, I got to say that you always had it, and you still do," Baron told Katie.

"Why thank you Baron, and you did great too," Katie replied.

"Thanks, I guess if were going to get to the Pokemon Grand Prix, we got to overcome anything that comes our way," Baron explained.

"That's right, the best have to overcome any obstacles that come their way in order to succeed in getting to the top," Katie lectures.

"I will continue doing that," said Baron.

Katie and Baron were pretty happy with what they did in their battle. The group and all of their Pokemon ended up eating dinner, and then called it a night setting up their tents to go to bed. The desert was pretty cold, and the group had to be in their best shape when morning comes.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Katie Puente defeats Baron Grasse in a Pokemon battle**

**Katie Puente: Empoleon learns Hydro Pump**

** Slaking learns Hammer Arm**


	473. Shadow Gym: Trouble At Mt Kongkoerh

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

The group woke up the next morning to extreme heat, and packed everything up to continue their journey through the desert. As the group was hiking through the desert, they spotted something in the distance.

"What is that," Baron asked.

"I don't know, it might just be a mirage," Katie answered.

It looked as if it were the shadow of a Pokemon. It looked like it was another legendary Pokemon like when the group encountered Raikou.

"It's probably just a mirage," said Patrick.

The shadowy figure actually came closer, and then arriving was actually the legendary Pokemon Suicune. The group couldn't believe their eyes that they were seeing the legendary Pokemon Suicune.

"It's Suicune," Patrick said in shock.

"Suicune," Meagan questioned.

"It is one of the legendary beast Pokemon, just like what Raikou was," Patrick explained.

"Oh," Meagan replied.

There was still one question on their mind, and that was why the legendary Aurora Pokemon Suicune was out in the middle of the desert. The pressence of Suicune did help the group cool off a little bit.

"Greetings young travelers, I am Suicune, the purifier of water and wind," Suicune said introducing itself.

"What the, Suicune can talk," Baron asked in shock.

"It's spirit is speaking with us, translating what it could say into english for us humans," Patrick explained, "we have endured other legendary Pokemon in the past that could do that."

"Oh," Baron muttered.

After speaking to Baron about Suicune's communication with the humans, the legendary Pokemon continued to talk.

"The reason I come here into the desert was that I was searching the world for someone who could help with an evil force," Suicune explained.

"Evil force, do you mean Darkdust," Patrick asked.

Suicune felt like Patrick knew what he was talking about. When Patrick heard about an evil force, the first thing that came to his mind was Darkdust.

"Yes, they are causing chaos in a mountain people call Mt. Kongkoerh. The legendary Giratina lives in that mountain, and is being distrubed," Suicune told the group.

"So what you're saying is you need a group of people to help stop Darkudst," Patrick asked.

"That's right, and I can see in your spirits that you have no evil. You might be the ones that can stop them," Suicune said.

"Why is Darkdust terrorizing Mt. Kongkoerh," Katie asked.

"They are looking for a jewel called the Wind Orb. It is one of the four orbs that help create the elements to our planet," Suicune said.

"The Wind Orb, Darkdust has the other three orbs and the Wind Orb is the last one they need," Patrick stated.

"Just one problem, how are we going to get to Mt. Kongkoerh in time," Meagan questioned, "were already having a long walk just getting to Berlin."

"And the Pokemon Scanner shows that Mt. Kongkoerh is still a longs way away, but not as long as Berlin," Patrick said looking at his Pokemon Scanner.

"All four of you aboard me, I can take you to the scene of the crime," Suicune said.

"You mean you can take us to Mt. Kongkoerh quickly," Patrick questioned.

"I can take all of you, but I suggest you dress warm for the mountains. Just don't do it right here because it is hot," Suicune said.

The group was lucky that they were going to get a ride from the legendary Pokemon Suicune who was going to bring aid in stopping Darkdust. Giratina was on the mountain, and if Darkdust disturb the legendary Renegade Pokemon, who knows what could happen.

The group was brought to the base of Mt. Kongkoerh by Suicune. There they saw a bunch of Darkdust helicopters hovering in the sky. The group was getting cold and quickly changed into their winter gear.

"Everyone all set for the cold weather," Patrick asked.

"Yes we are," said Meagan, Katie, and Baron in union.

Patrick, Meagan, and Katie wore the same winter gear they wore back all the way in the Columbia Mountains, and Baron's winter gear was a heavy red coat, with blue snowpants, black gloves, a black hat, and black boots. There was a roar up in the mountain.

"That might be Giratina," Meagan cried out.

"We must attack," Suicune said.

The group got back on Suicune and began to scale the mountain in search for Darkdust. If Darkdust gets their hands on the Wind Orb, then they can exceed their Pokemon's power beyond anything they could dream of. The group must stop Darkdust at all cost.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**The group encounters Suicune and it takes them to Mt. Kongkoerh to stop Darkdust**


	474. Shadow Gym: Hunt For The Wind Orb

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Up in Mt. Kongkoerh, there was a man with charming blue eyes and wore thin framed glasses. It was a familar face from Darkdust, their administrator Seymour. Seymour was up in the mountains wearing a tall grey wolen hat, a heavy brown coat, blue pants, and brown boots to help keep him warm up in the mountains.

Seymour was with a bunch of soldiers searching for the Wind Orb. They already have the Earth Orb, Fire Orb, and Water Orb, and the Wind Orb is the last orb they need to be looking for.

"Where is that Wind Orb," Seymour questioned, "it was told that the Wind Orb was hidden in this mountain."

As Seymour ventured further through the mountain, they found a cave where there was a loud roar coming out.

"What was that," Seymour questioned himself, "men, check the cave!"

"Yes Seymour," the men replied.

The Darkdust soldiers charged inside the cave where they heard the roar. It was an ice cavern, and there was almost nothing inside. As they went deeper into the cave, they were going downwards and came across a beast in the shadow.

"Whoa, what is that," one of the soldiers asked.

The shadow figure unleashed an explosion of darkness that wiped out the entire group of Darkdust soldiers. No one was able to learn what that creature was, and the best bet was it was Giratina.

Back outside, Seymour was waiting out in the freezing cold weather. He checked his radio to contact his men who searched the cave.

"Men come in, I said come in," Seymour yelled out.

There was no response, and little did he know that the entire squad was wiped out by a mysterious creature. He continued to check the radio, but no one was able to contact him.

"What happened to them, they were supposed to check the cave. Why aren't they calling," Seymour angrily asked.

Back lower on the mountain, the group is scaling Mt. Kongkoerh trying to find Darkdust. Patrick, Meagan, Katie, and Baron were being assisted by Suicune who sensed the danger.

"Where are those creeps from Darkdust," Katie asked.

"I don't know, otherwise I would've said something," Patrick answered.

There was almost no life on the mountain, because the weather was so cold that almost nothing was able to live on the mountain. So far they were finding nothing but snowy ridges, and icy cliffs as they climbed the mountain.

"Hey, I got an idea," Baron chimed.

"No Baron, were not climbing back down and running away," Patrick shouted.

"That isn't what I was going to say, I was trying to say that maybe we could try and search for the Wind Orb rather than search for Darkdust," Baron suggested.

"What," Meagan questioned.

"Get it, Darkdust came here looking for the Wind Orb, but if we find it, then we can keep it to ourselves and make sure Darkdust doesn't get their hands on it," Baron explained.

"That might be a good idea, but we don't know what the orb looks like," Katie shouted.

"You might be right on that Katie, but it never hurts to look," Baron stated.

"He might be right, its not Darkdust were looking for, its the Wind Orb were looking for," Patrick said, "lets try and look for it while we climb this mountain."

"Good idea," Meagan replied.

Patrick sent out his Vibrava, Meagan brought out her Froslass and Charizard, and Katie sent out her Altaria.

"So here is what were going to do, we'll split up and search the mountain for Darkdust and the Wind Orb," Meagan explained, "Katie and I will ride Charizard up in the air with Froslass as an extra form of help. Patrick you and Baron can search around portions of the mountain for any clues on the whereabouts of Darkdust or the Wind Orb."

"Good idea, and lets use our Pokemon Scanners to keep in contact," Patrick said.

"Roger," Meagan and Katie both said in union.

Meagan and Katie flew off on Charizard to search the mountain while Patrick and Baron were left to fend for themselves. They rode on Suicune while Vibrava was their only set of aerial eyes.

Patrick and Baron were on Suicune while Vibrava looked through the entire sky. They weren't finding anything so far as they were in the middle of a tough search.

"I do not sense anything around here," Suicune said.

"I know what you mean Suicune, I haven't found anything," Baron replied.

"Vibrava, did you find anything," Patrick asked Vibrava.

Vibrava nodded no as it didn't find anything. Then Patrick and Baron heard a roar coming from inside the mountain. It was the same roar from before when Darkdust went into that ice cave.

"Did you hear that," Patrick asked Baron.

"Yeah, I wonder what that was," Baron questioned.

"It must be Giratina, we are near the lair of Giratina," Suicune said in desperation.

"I better call Meagan and Katie to warn them," Patrick said taking out his Pokemon Scanner.

Up in the sky, Meagan and Katie were riding Charizard while Froslass and Altaria hovered in the sky searching for Darkdust and the Wind Orb. The altitude was making the girls and the Pokemon freezing.

"I'm not finding anything sis," Katie said to Meagan.

"Well keep looking, we have to find something soon," Meagan responded.

As they patroled the skies, Meagan was getting a call on her Pokemon Scanner from Patrick. Meagan took out her Pokemon Scanner to answer Patrick's call.

"Patrick, did you find Darkdust or the Wind Orb," Meagan asked.

"No, but I heard a roar," Patrick answered.

"A roar, what kind of roar," Meagan asked.

"It might be Giratina, that is what Suicune is thinking," Patrick replied.

"What's going on Meagan," Katie asked.

"It's Patrick, he didn't find either Darkdust or the Wind Orb, but he did hear a roar. Their best bet is that it is Giratina," Meagan explained.

"Giratina," Katie responded.

A helicopter caught Meagan and Katie in their sights, and they're unaware that the helicopter was spying on them. It was a Darkdust helicopter that was looking at Meagan and Katie with their Pokemon.

"Oh my gosh, Seymour is going to be surprised when he sees this," a Darkdust soldier said capturing the two on a photo.

They called Seymour who still wasn't aware of the fact that his men were gone. Seymour got a call from the men who found Meagan and Katie.

"Seymour here," Seymour replied.

"Seymour, you won't believe what we found," the Darkdust soldier replied.

"Did you find the Wind Orb," Seymour questioned.

"No, but take a look at who we found in the sky," the Darkdust soldier responded as he sent the picture to Seymour.

Seymour looked at his phone to see the picture of Meagan and Katie. He remembered their faces back when they trashed his lab. The truth was that most of Darkdust remembers Meagan and Katie as they were accompained by Patrick.

"I don't believe it, Schmidl must be here, and he brought his little friends," Seymour said in disgust, "men, I order you to attack!"

"Yes Seymour," the Darkdust soldier replied.

The helicopter was closing in on Meagan and Katie, and Charizard, Altaria, and Froslass were ready to go head to head with the danger that was coming.

"As for us Patrick, we didn't find Darkdust, but I got a bad feeling they actually found us," Meagan cried.

Meagan and Katie were squared up by a helicopter, and Patrick and Baron were still around the mountain base. The Pokemon were prepared to face off with more of Darkdust's cronies.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Patrick Schmidl and Baron Grasse split up from Meagan Puente and Katie Puente in search for the Wind Orb**

**Meagan Puente and Katie Puente encounter Darkdust**


	475. Shadow Gym: Seymour Strikes Again

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Meagan and Katie were right in front of a Darkdust helicopter that was ready to attack. Their Pokemon were there to protect them, and aid them with the attack.

"Charizard use Fire Spin, Froslass use Shadow Ball," Meagan commanded to her Charizard and Froslass.

"Altaria use Dragon Pulse," Katie shouted.

Charizard used Fire Spin, Froslass used Shadow Ball, and Altaria used Dragon Pulse to attack the helicopter. The chopper was no match as the attacks blew up the helicopter and sent the soldiers down into the snow.

"I'm glad we got those guys out of the way," Meagan said in relief.

Meagan and Katie just had a close call, but then out in the distance, they find Seymour waiting near the summit of the mountain where the cave is.

"There's someone down there," Meagan said checking out Seymour.

She didn't realize that it was none other than the Darkdust Administrator himself waiting by the cave. He didn't know that Meagan and Katie were looking at him, and Seymour continued to await for his men.

"Forget it, I'll go in myself," said Seymour entering the cave.

Seymour went into the cave, and the Puente sisters lost him. Charizard got a close eye on where Seymour was as the Flame Pokemon dove down along with the rest of the flying Pokemon as well.

"Whoever it was, that person is gone," said Katie as they landed where Seymour was.

"The person must have gone into that cave, I'll go inside. You stay here and call Patrick and tell him and Baron to come here," Meagan told Katie, "and don't enter the cave until they arrive."

"Okay Meagan," Katie replied.

"Good," Meagan replied as she called back her Charizard and Froslass to enter the cave.

Katie kept her Altaria out to go up into the sky, and she used her Pokemon Scanner to contact Patrick. He and Baron were still on the base of the mountain wondering what happened to Meagan as he lost contact with her. Meagan hung up before fighting off the helicopter.

"Meagan, Meagan," Patrick cried.

"Patrick, it's Katie," Katie replied.

"Katie, are you alright," Patrick asked.

"I'm fine, and how's Baron," Katie asked.

"He's okay, and how is Meagan," Patrick asked.

"Meagan went inside a cave, we found some and Meagan went to follow that person. I need you here so we can join her, come up to the near summit of the mountain, my Altaria will hover in the air to let you know where I am," Katie explained.

"You got Katie, were on our way," said Patrick as he hung up his Pokemon Scanner.

"What's going on Patrick," Baron asked.

"Meagan has gone into an ice cave, and Katie probably had to stay outside so that we can find her," Patrick explained.

"Well lets join Katie," Baron said.

"Okay, keep an eye out for Altaria because that's the Pokemon we need to be looking for," Patrick told Baron.

Meanwhile inside the ice cave, Seymour was venturing through the ice cave to find out what has happened to his men. Little did he know, Meagan was following Seymour as she didn't know who the being she saw was.

"Is someone following me," Seymour asked himself.

He just kept walking, and Meagan just kept on going after him. Seymour was sure somebody was following him, and then he turned around and saw Meagan.

"So you know that," Meagan replied with a shock, "don't you look familiar?"

"In fact I do, remember me," Seymour questioned Meagan.

Meagan took a glimpse at the man, and then saw his signature hair style from the past. It was him, Meagan learns that it is Seymour.

"Seymour," Meagan questioned.

"That's right, and what are you doing here," Seymour asked.

"I thought you were a lost hiker or something," Meagan answered.

"Don't lie, what are you doing here," Seymour questioned.

"We came to stop you from getting the Wind Orb," Meagan yelled out.

"Stopping Darkdust from getting the Wind Orb, well I'm afraid I can't let you do that," Seymour stated, "for you see, we are just one orb away from exceeding our Darkdust Pokemon beyond its limits."

"Didn't Patrick tell you that the power those Pokemon carry are not real, and the real power of a Pokemon comes from within itself," Meagan said.

"That is complete set of lies, the Darkdust Pokeball 2000 does indeed make a Pokemon stronger, and when we get our hands on the Wind Orb and use the orbs powers to create more powerful Pokemon, nothing will stop us," Seymour explained.

Meagan and Seymour both heard a roar coming from deeper within the cave. That was the roar of Giratina that they just heard.

"You better get out of here, or else you'll disturb Giratina," Meagan told Seymour.

"Ah, so Giratina thrives in this cave," Seymour questioned, "that ancient dragon will make a good addition to Darkdust!"

"What, no. I can't let you capture Giratina," Meagan screamed.

"Sorry little girl, but I will find a way to get that Giratina and retrieve the Wind Orb," Seymour said taking out his radio, "Men, report to the ice cave!"

Seymour wasn't aware that his entire squad was wiped out, and now he was on his own. Meagan glared at Seymour.

"Forget it, I'll just get the Earth Orb myself," Seymour yelled out.

"I don't think so, come on out Azumarill," Meagan shouted bringing out her Azumarill.

"Oh, so you want to battle huh, then come on out Manetric," Seymour yelled out sending out his Manetric.

The Discharge Pokemon and the Aqua Rabbit Pokemon were at each others tails as the two were going to battle. Manetric had a bigger advantage because it was an electric type Pokemon and Azumarill was a water type Pokemon.

"Azumarill use Rollout," Meagan commanded.

Azumarill began to roll around like crazy, and Manetric was standing still awaiting for Azumarill to come close.

"Manetric use Thunder Wave," Seymour yelled out.

Manetric unleashed a Thunder Wave and it parlyzed Azumarill. The effects of Thunder Wave were bad counting on that Azumarill was a water type Pokemon.

"See, that is the power of Darkdust," Seymour stated.

"No it's not, that is just because Thunder Wave is an electric type move," Meagan yelled out.

"Don't you say that, I'll show you real power! Manetric use Wild Charge," Seymour yelled out.

The Discharge Pokemon dashed towards Azumarill who was weakened, and then Manetric bashed the Aqua Rabbit Pokemon with Wild Charge. Azumarill was in extreme pain.

"Azumarill," Meagan cried.

Katie heard the cries of her sister and Azumarill as she was struggling with Seymour. Katie was feeling really worried for her sister.

"Meagan," Katie said in fear, "Patrick, Baron, hurry up."

Katie stood in the cold awaiting for the arrival of Patrick and Baron. Meagan was in a tough struggle with the Darkdust Administrator Seymour, and though she just wanted to run in and help, Katie had to wait for the two to arrive so they can help.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Meagan Puente leaves Katie Puente to enter the ice cavern**

**Meagan Puente encounters Darkdust Administrator Seymour**


	476. Shadow Gym: Darkdust Ice War

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Patrick and Baron were on Suicune in search for Katie and Altaria. Suicune really knew how to navigate through the mountain's obstacles. The two Pokemon trainers were on the lookout.

"Do you see Katie," Patrick asked.

"I don't think so," Baron replied.

They didn't know that Meagan was in the middle of a battle with Darkdust Administrator Seymour, and neither did Katie. She was hearing what was going on, but she didn't see what was happening inside.

"I sense evil near Giratina, it must be Darkdust," Suicune announced.

"You may be right Suicune, we better move it," Patrick said.

"Look, I see Altaria," Baron yelled out looking at Katie's Altaria.

Altaria was hovering in the air, and the Humming Pokemon saw Patrick, Baron, Vibrava, and Suicune. Katie took a look herself, and then she saw the two getting closer to the ice cave.

"Hey guys, over here," Katie yelled out waiving her arms.

Patrick and Baron were riding Suicune to catch up to Katie. Vibrava was keeping speed with the legendary Aurora Pokemon. In just a moment, Patrick and Baron reunited with Katie.

"Patrick, Baron," Katie cried out running up to hug Baron.

"I knew you love Baron," Patrick smirked.

"Patrick, knock it off we got a serious situation," Katie exclaimed, "Meagan went into that cave to catch up with someone who went into that cave, and she might be in trouble."

"Meagan's in trouble," Patrcik said in shock.

Patrick was really worried about Meagan as she was inside the ice cave. Little did they know that she was in the middle of a battle with Darkdust Administrator Seymour.

"We got to go in there and help Meagan," Baron responded.

"I was waiting for you two to show up, we do have to go inside to help Meagan," Katie exclaimed.

Patrick, Meagan, Katie, and Baron all ran inside. Patrick called back his Vibrava and Katie brought back Altaria. Suicune stood outside and watched the group go inside to help Meagan.

"Giratina is in danger, I can sense evil in that cave," Suicune said.

Suicune entered the cave and quietly walked through the cave. Giratina's roar was heard once again.

Back inside the cave, Azumarill was struggling with Manetric. The Aqua Rabbit Pokemon was having a hard time trying to do anything to the Discharge Pokemon that was Darkdust infected.

"What's the matter, that Azumarill of yours not strong enough," Seymour smirked.

Meagan was just getting reallt angry with Seymour. His Manetric was causing problems for Azumarill. She should've went with another Pokemon that didn't have a huge disadvantage against electric Pokemon.

"Come on Azumarill, use Double-Edge," Meagan shouted.

Azumarill began to counter attack Manetric with Double-Edge, and the attack did a little bit a damage to Manetric, but it wasn't good enough.

"Why isn't anything working on that Manetric," Meagan asked herself.

"How many times do I have to tell you, this Manetric is much more powerful with the technology from the Darkdust ball it was in," Seymour responded, "don't you get it, you can't win!"

"Can't win alone," a voice out of nowhere said.

Seymour looked behind Meagan and saw that it was Katie. Katie brought Patrick and Baron with, and Suicune was right behind them.

"Get out of here Seymour, or you're going to face our wrath," Patrick demanded.

"Hmm, how about instead I raise the steaks," Seymour replied taking out two more Pokeballs, "Crobat and Magnezone, come on out!"

Coming out of Seymour's two Pokeballs were the Bat Pokemon Crobat and the Magnet Area Pokemon Magnezone. Patrick, Katie, and Baron were each ready to send out a Pokemon of their own.

"It will be four on three, lets go Gardevoir," Patrick yelled out sending out his Gardevoir.

"It's Slaking time," Katie shouted bringing out her Slaking.

"Lets do this Cacturne," yelled out Baron who brought out his Cacturne.

Now three Pokemon came to the rescue for Azumarill. It was the Embrace Pokemon Gardevoir, the Lazy Pokemon Slaking, and the Scarecrow Pokemon Cacturne.

"You're going to wish you never came across us," Seymour yelled out, "Crobat use Cross Poison!"

Crobat sent out a Cross Poison attack which was aiming for Gardevoir.

"Gardevoir use Safeguard," Patrick retorted.

Gardevoir used Safeguard to protect itself from Crobat's attack. Then Cacturne jumped in to attack the Bat Pokemon.

"Cacturne use Needle Arm," Baron yelled out.

Cacturne's arm glowed, and then it smashed Crobat. Needle Arm did some pretty nasty damage to Seymour's Crobat. Magnezone then floated in front of Crobat to stop Cacturne.

"Magnezone use Magnet Bomb," Seymour commanded.

Magnezone started to create particles all around Cacturne, and then they struck the Scarecrow Pokemon exploding on it. Cacturne was knocked to the ground.

"Cacturne," Baron cried out.

"Manectric use Thunder, Magnezone use Zap Cannon," Seymour ordered his Manectric and Magnezone.

The Discharge Pokemon and the Magnet Area Pokemon both gathered electricity and aimed for Gardevoir and the weakened Cacturne. Just as their attack went their way, Slaking jumped in ready to take action.

"Alright Slaking, use Hammer Arm," Katie screamed.

Slaking used its Hammer Arm to fight off the two electric attacks, and then the Lazy Pokemon powered its arm up to bash Magnezone. Magnezone was hurt, but wasn't out of it.

"How dare you hurt my Magnezone," Seymour screamed, "Magnezone use Electro Ball!"

Magnezone created an Electro Ball attack that was aimed for Slaking. Patrick was ready to go after Magnezone.

"Gardevoir use Shadow Ball," Patrick shouted.

Gardevoir created a Shadow Ball attack that was going to be a little present for Magnezone. Seymour had other plans.

"Crobat use Air Slash," Seymour retorted.

Crobat sent out an Air Slash attack right at Gardevoir knocking it down, and canceling out Shadow Ball.

"Gardevoir," Patrick cried out.

"Slaking use Crush Claw on Crobat," Katie screamed.

Slaking jumped right at Crobat preparing to use Crush Claw. Seymour glared at Slaking, and so did Manectric.

"Manectric use Discharge," Seymour shouted.

Manectric gathered electricity and used Discharge on Slaking. The Lazy Pokemon was getting zapped, and then it fell to the ground. All four Pokemon were feeling weak after the nasty beating Seymour's Pokemon gave them.

"What kind of maniac are you," Katie screamed out.

"This is the power of Darkdust, no matter what you will fail," Seymour said, "now will you excuse me, I have a Wind Orb and Giratina to find."

Seymour called back his Pokemon and took off deeper into the cave. The group tended to their weakened Pokemon.

"Gardevoir are you alright," Patrick asked his Gardevoir.

"Azumarill, how are you doing," Meagan asked her Azumarill.

"Slaking, are you okay," Katie asked her Slaking.

"Cacturne," Baron replied to his Cacturne.

"We have to go, he is going after Giratina," Suicune said.

The group knew that they had to somehow stop Seymour, so they all got a move on. Their Pokemon were feeling a little better, and they were in good enough condition for them to chase after Seymour.

Patrick, Meagan, Katie, Baron, Suicune, and all of the Pokemon made a run through the ice cavern to stop Seymour. The roar of Giratina came back once again, and Seymour was getting close.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Patrick Schmidl, Meagan Puente, Katie Puente, and Baron Grasse reunite to stop Seymour**


	477. Shadow Gym: Gone With The Wind Orb

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Seymour ran deeper into the cave, and then he saw a giant shadowy figure right in front of him. Seymour looked at the creature with amazement as he believes it might be Giratina.

"Giratina," Seymour questions himself.

The shadowy figure came out of the shadows, and then delivered that same roar. It was the legendary Renegade Pokemon Giratina that was in the shadows.

"It is you, come with me Giratina. Together we can take over the world," Seymour said to Giratina.

Giratina roared in anger seeing the Darkdust Administrator. It knew that Seymour was evil, and Giratina wanted him eliminated.

"Leave or die," said Giratina.

"What, you can talk," Seymour said in shock.

"I will never join you, your heart is filled with pure evil," Giratina said.

"You will join me, and my little companions will defeat you," Seymour shouted, "unless you can tell me the location of the Wind Orb."

"I will never join you," Giratina roared.

"Then you left me no choice, Crobat, Manectric, Magnezone, take down this Giratina," Seymour yelled out bringing out his Crobat, Manectric, and Magnezone.

The three Pokemon were all ganged up against Giratina, and Giratina used Shadow Force on the Pokemon. Crobat, Manectric, and Magnezone were all hit by the attack, and they did feel damage. The damage however was minimal thanks to the power of the Darkdust Pokeball.

"What, why didn't my Shadow Force work," Giratina said.

"Now its my turn, Crobat use Confuse Ray," Seymour yelled out.

Crobat used Confuse Ray to confuse Giratina, and the Renegade Pokemon wasn't able to focus due to its confused state. Manectric and Magnezone were both ready to attack.

"Manectric use Thunder, and Magnezone use Thunderbolt," Seymour commanded to his Manectric and Magnezone.

Manectric used Thunder on Giratina, and Magnezone used Thunderbolt on Giratina. The electric attacks were dealing a bit of pain to Giratina. Then Seymour then pulled out what seemed to be a Pokeball from his pocket.

"Since my men are all gone, we don't have a contraption to capture you so I'll do it the old fashioned way, a Pokeball," said Seymour pulling out a Darkdust Pokeball 2000.

He threw it at Giratina, and the Renegade Pokemon was put inside. It barley was in there for a second as it quickly busted out.

"That thing called a Pokeball won't contain me, I will never be captured," Giratina roared as it felt electric shocks.

Giratina was parlyzed and had a hard time moving. Seymour's Pokeball didn't do anything, but he smiled to take out another Pokeball. It wasn't a Darkdust Pokeball, but it was no ordinary Pokeball.

"Well Giratina, it seems my Pokeball didn't do the trick, but I have another Pokeball. It isn't our traditional Darkdust Pokeball 2000 that we have created, but its much better," Seymour said pulling out the Pokeball, "when I capture you with this, I can turn it into a Darkdust Pokeball."

The Pokeball that Seymour pulled out wasn't a Pokeball or a Darkdust Pokeball 2000. This Pokeball was somehow different, it was purple on top, and white on the bottom. The top also had indigo circles on the side with an M on the front.

"You can escape a normal Pokeball, or a Darkdust Pokeball 2000, but you can never escape this Pokeball no matter what," Seymour said holding out the special looking Pokeball, "this is called THE MASTER BALL! It captures a Pokemon at a 100% rating NO MATTER WHAT!"

"Master Ball," Giratina questioned.

"It means no matter how tough you are, there is no escaping this Pokeball," Seymour explained.

Seymour is purely evil, but he was telling the truth. The Master Ball catches any Pokemon without ever failing. So whoever the Master Ball is thrown at, it will be captured never breaking free.

"Giratina, welcome to Darkdust," Seymour yelled throwing the Master Ball.

Giratina was unable to move with the effects of the two electrick attacks, and the Master Ball was coming close. Then something stops the Master Ball in its tracks, it was a Psychic attack coming from somewhere.

"What the, what's going on," Seymour questioned.

Seymour turned around, and saw it was none other than Gardevoir stopping the Master Ball with Psychic. Then Gardevoir brought the Master Ball back to Patrick who was standing by with Meagan, Katie, and Baron.

"YOU," Seymour screamed.

"You won't get away with this Seymour," Patrick told Seymour, "Gardevoir use Confusion!"

Gardevoir caught Seymour and all three Pokemon in a grip wth Confusion.

"But how," Seymour questioned.

"Slaking use Focus Punch on Crobat," Katie shouted.

"Cacturne, use Pin Missile on Magnezone," Baron yelled out.

Slaking came at Crobat with Focus Punch and knocked the living daylights out of Crobat, Cacturne brought out a Pin Missile attack that pelted Magnezone with major damage despite the fact that it wasn't supposed to be very effective. Azumarill glared at Manectric.

"Azumarill use Water Gun on Manectric," Meagan commanded.

Azumarill heard Meagan's order, but instead of using Water Gun, Azumarill used a much more powerful water attack. It unleashed a massive pressure of water out of its mouth washing out the Discharge Pokemon.

"I think Azumarill just used Hydro Pump," Meagan said in excitement.

"Yeah, that is Hydro Pump! Azumarill learned Hydro Pump," Patrick said.

Hydro Pump weakened Manectric, and Magnezone along with Crobat were weakened as well. Gardevoir sent all of the Pokemon and Seymour towards the wall creating a crack.

"Grrr, who are you guys, finish them off," Seymour yelled out to his Pokemon.

Crobat, Manectric, and Magnezone were approaching the group and their Pokemon. Suicune however jumped right in the way, and Giratina was starting to heal from all of the damage that Seymour's Pokemon put them through.

"You will hurt anyone anymore," Suicune yelled out delivering a Hydro Pump at all three of Seymour's Pokemon.

Suicune was finally able to jump into action sending the Pokemon right back at Seymour with Hydro Pump. The Hydro Pump hits the crack, and then creates a hole exposing a treasure inside. It was a green orb that was glowing.

"The Wind Orb," Giratina shouted knowing that the Wind Orb was exposed.

Seymour saw the treasure that was hidden in the wall. It was the legendary Wind Orb that he was looking for.

"That's what I was looking for, I must have that orb," Seymour said looking at the orb.

Seymour got up and reached for the orb. He was able to grab it with his own two hands. Seymour has finally retrieved the Wind Orb.

"No, he's got the Wind Orb," Katie shouted, "Slaking stop Seymour!"

Slaking was charging up towards Seymour, and he was not going to let the opportunity get away from him. He took out a magnetic bomb and threw it right at the group. The bomb hit the ground creating a pink forcefield that stops Slaking.

"What's going on," Katie asked herself.

"I was saving this for an emergency, that was my forcefield grenade. Anything that is caught inside the forcefield is unable to get out, and in five minutes the grenades officaly explode destroying anything that is inside," Seymour explained.

Patrick, Meagan, Katie, Baron, Suicune, Giratina, Gardevoir, Azumarill, Slaking, and Cacturne were all caught inside the forcefield. Seymour and his Pokemon were out of distance so he wasn't trapped inside with them. Seymour was calling back his Pokemon as he got out a jetpack.

"Now I got the Wind Orb, so I will be making my escape! Unless your willing to give me my Master Ball back I can dispel this forcefield," Seymour suggested.

"No way, if you're going to catch Giratina forget it," Patrick yelled out.

"Patrick, give him the Master Ball. That's going to be our way out," Meagan shouted.

"And let him get Giratina, no way," Patrick replied.

"I gave you one more chance to live, and you blew it. Goodbye Patrick, you were such a worthy opponent, but now its finally over," Seymour responded.

Seymour took the Wind Orb and created another opening in the ceiling that allowed him to escape. Seymour leaves Mt. Kongkoerh with the Wind Orb, and Patrick refused to give him his Master Ball back.

"Why didn't you give him the Master Ball, we could've have time to stop him," Meagan said.

"He was going to either get Giratina or a much more powerful Pokemon, and then make it part of Darkdust. I was not going to jeporadize another Pokemon probably going to get captured," Patrick explained.

"Well it looks like were goners," Katie said in fear.

They were trapped inside a forcefield, and it was also a bomb. The group only had five minutes, and they have no idea how to escape.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**The group encounters Giratina**

**The group defeats Seymour, but he traps them inside a forcefield bomb**

**Seymour escapes with the Wind Orb**

**Meagan Puente: Azumarill learns Hydro Pump**


	478. Shadow Gym: The Great Escape

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

The group was trapped inside a forcefield, and Suicune and Giratina were stuck inside as well. Seymour planted that forcefield bomb in hopes of escaping with the Wind Orb and wiping out Patrick and the others.

They all saw that they only had four minutes left, they couldn't just stand there doing nothing. Patrick and the others had to think of a way to bust out of the forcefield before it was too late.

"We can't just sit here, everyone has to think of a way we can get out of here," Patrick announced.

"Lets just attack this barrier until it breaks," Katie suggested.

"I like how you think Katie," Baron complemented.

"Thanks Baron," Katie replied.

So all of the Pokemon were ganging up to attack the forcefield. Suicune and Giratina were pledging to help as well. They only had three minutes left before the bomb exploded.

"You are all correct, if we don't do anything we will perish. We must work together to destroy this barrier and depose of the bomb," Giratina said.

"Alright Gardevoir use Shadow Ball," Patrick yelled out.

"Azumarill use Hydro Pump," Meagan commanded.

"Slaking use Focus Punch," Katie shouted.

"Cacturne use Needle Arm," Baron yelled out.

Gardevoir created a Shadow Ball to send to the forcefield, Azumarill attacked the forcefield with Hydro Pump, Slaking tried bashing it with Focus Punch, and Cacturne was attempting to bust the forcefield with Needle Arm. So far nothing was working as all four attacks were not doing anything.

"Patrick nothing is working, were done for," Meagan cried as they only had two minutes left.

"We can't ever give up, do you want to continue living," Patrick questioned, "if you do then you better help destroy this forcefield. Send out all of the Pokemon!"

Everyone heard Patrick's orders to send out all of the Pokemon. It was a do or die situation for the entire group.

Patrick brought out his Sceptile, Furret, Pupitar, Octillery, and Vibrava; Meagan called out her Charizard, Granbull, Luxray, Froslass, and Ursaring; Katie sent out her Empoleon, Pikachu, Sealeo, Altaria, and Persian; and Baron called upon his Snorlax, Skuntank, Magcargo, Hypno, and Umbreon. The twenty-four Pokemon were ready to bust out of here.

"Now lets get everyone to help get us out of here," Patrick yelled out, "Sceptile use Leaf Blade, Furret use Iron Tail, Gardevoir use Shadow Ball, Pupitar use Thrash, Octillery use Octazooka, Vibrava use Sonicboom!"

"Charizard use Fire Blast, Granbull use Focus Punch, Luxray use Thunder, Froslass use Shadow Ball, Ursaring use Hammer Arm, Azumarill use Hydro Pump," Meagan commanded to all six of her Pokemon.

"Empoleon use Drill Peck, Slaking use Focus Punch, Pikachu use Volt Tackle, Sealeo use Ice Ball, Altaria use Aerial Ace, Persian use Power Gem," Katie ordered all six of her Pokemon.

"Snorlax use Rollout, Skuntank use Acid Spray, Magcargo use Flamethrower, Hypno use Psybeam, Cacturne use Needle Arm, Umbreon use Dark Pulse," Baron shouted to all six of his Pokemon.

All of the Pokemon attacked the forcefield with only one minute left. They gave it everything they had to get rid of that forcefield, and despite all of the hard work and trush and love for their trainers, there was nothing happening.

"Keep going, we don't have much time left," Patrick yelled out.

Suicune then stepped in and helped out using Aurora Beam, and Suicune's help did a huge number to the barrier. It was still standing, but it was getting weakened.

"Patrick, Suicune is helping us," Katie shouted pointing out that Suicune is using Aurora Beam.

"Now for the final touch," Giratina roared preparing to use Shadow Claw on the forcefield.

The effects of all of the Pokemon attacks and Suicune's power along with Giratina's power helped overload the power of the forcefield dispelling it. With just thirty seconds left, they had to get the bomb out of the cave.

"WE DID IT," Meagan cheered.

"NO CELEBRATING, WE STILL HAVE TO GET THIS OUT OF HERE," Patrick screamed.

"Let me handle this," Giratina said using its powers to pick up the bomb.

Fifteen seconds were left on the clock. If that bomb stayed in the cave, not only would the group be annihilated, but Mt. Kongkoerh would erupt in an explosion causing a natural distaster.

"Now to dispose of Darkdust's no good work," Giratina said.

The legendary Renegade Pokemon sent the bomb flying up the hole that Seymour created. Just in the knick of time, the bomb made its way out of the mountain. THREE, TWO, ONE, the bomb created a massive explosion just avoiding any part of the mountain.

Seymour who was getting away with the Wind Orb turned around to see the explosion that was made. He was surprised that it didn't take place in the mountain, because he wasn't aware that the forcefield could be busted.

"Impossible, that no good Schmidl kid found a way to escape my death blast," Seymour angrily yelled, "but I do have the Wind Orb. We now have all four orbs, and Darkdust can fufill their dream at long last."

Seymour took off on his jetpack, and made a hightail back to Darkdust Headquarters with the Wind Orb.

"Mark my words Patrick Schmidl, I WILL BE BACK," Seymour yelled out.

Seymour got away, but the group was saved and so was Giratina. Everyone was relieved to know that they made it out of the forcefield bomb.

"We made it," Meagan said in amazment.

"But Seymour got away with the Wind Orb," Katie said in disappointment, "and now Darkdust can create all of those super powerful Pokemon."

"Don't say that, what you all say inside of yourselves is true," Suicune said, "the true power inside of a Pokemon is inside its heart and the trust of their trainers."

"That's right, though that man got away with the orb, you can fight their powered up Pokemon right back," Giratina said, "good will always prevail."

"So are you saying we can still win against Darkdust," Meagan asked.

"If you believe in yourselves, you can prevail against anything," Giratina answered.

"You might be right, it angers me now that they got the Wind Orb, but we'll just train hard to fight against Darkdust in the future when those Pokemon have arrived," Patrick explained.

"Yeah, we have overcome a lot, and if we can stop the menace that is going to come really soon," Katie said.

The two Pokemon were proud of what the group was thinking, and now if they see Darkdust again, they won't be afraid of what is to come. They may have the power to exceed their Pokemon's power beyond anything they can imagine, but having faith in themselves is the main key to preventing horrible events from occuring.

"I guess its time for you all to get going, continue on your adventure and let nothing get in your way," Giratina said kindly.

"Thank you Giratina, were ready to get going. We have a long road ahead of us," Patrick said.

The group left the ice cave leaving Giratina to slumber once again. As the group made it back outside, Suicune looked into the Pokemon trainer's minds knowing where they have to go next. The legendary Aurora Pokemon was dear to help out the group.

"I can read your minds, you kids are going to Berlin," Suicune said.

"Yeah, can you read minds or something," Katie questioned.

"I told you I can read minds. Berlin is far far away, and I can't quite take you right there, but I can help you take a lot time off for you kids getting there," Suicune replied.

"You mean to say you can take out a lot of traveling for us getting to Berlin," Patrick asked happily.

"Yes, hop on and I will take you to a city. It's still a long ways away from Berlin, but you're going to be a lot closer than before," Suicune said.

The group got on Suicune, and the legendary Aurora Pokemon went at amazing speed to take the group long distances. They arrive at a city that was expected no where near their destination of Berlin.

"Where are we," Baron asked.

"A city called Istanbul, it lies near the Sea Of Marmara," Suicune answered, "I must go now, good luck on your journey."

Suicune dashed off and disappeared in the distance. It was an amazing experience to meet Suicune and Giratina. They got out of their winter clothes, and got back into their regular clothes.

"Istanbul, let me see where that is on the Pokemon Scanner," Patrick said taking out his Pokemon Scanner.

The Pokemon Scanner showed where Istanbul was, and then tracked down where their next destination Berlin was as well. It showed that they had around 1300 miles to go until they arrived which was a big chunk of miles eaten from riding Suicune.

"We had nearly 5000 miles, now we only have around 1300," Patrick announced.

"Still far away, but we got a lot of time back thanks to Suicune," Katie said.

"Well, I know I'm going to Berlin, but I've decided that I'm going to stay behind," Baron said.

"You're leaving," Katie asked.

"Yeah, I want to keep impressing you. So I'm going to stay here and train with my Pokemon," Baron said.

"I like what you're doing Baron, keep up the good work," Katie said smiling.

Baron smiled back and walked away. Katie was pretty happy to see Baron again, and then Patrick and Meagan snuck up on her.

"It's really sweet to see you and your boyfriend together," Meagan chuckled.

"Stop it Meagan," Katie pouted.

"You can't keep deny it Katie, he's your boyfriend," Meagan smirked.

"Knock it off," Katie yelled.

Patrick was laughing at Katie's reaction to what Meagan kept saying about Baron being her boyfriend. Patrick just stood there and looked at the two Puente sisters.

"Ah sisters, these two really love each other," said Patrick.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Baron Grasse leaves the group**


	479. Shadow Gym: The Master Plan

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Back at Verkhoyansk Range, Seymour was returning to Darkdust Headquarters bringing in the Wind Orb. His jetpack was pretty hi-powered as he got back in record time.

Darkdust soldiers were awating the arrival of Seymour as he landed gently on the landing platform taking off his winter clothes and handing over his jetpack.

"Welcome back Seymour," one of the Darkdust soldiers said.

"Thank you," Seymour replied.

Seymour walked into headquarters in search of Sneavely's quarters. He was prepared to give him the Wind Orb as he made his way down the hallway. He came across the giant red doors where Sneavely was waiting.

"Seymour, I see you have the Wind Orb, please enter," the bodyguard said letting Seymour enter through the doors.

Seymour was in Sneavely's office, and Sneavely had his chair turned away from the door. Sneavely was watching the monitors of ongoing events in the Pokemon world.

"Sneavely," Seymour spoke up.

Sneavely turned around to see Seymour holding the Wind Orb that they have desperately been looking all over for. Sneavely smiled at the Darkdust Administrator.

"Hehehe, the time has finally come, we now posses all four orbs," Sneavely said in an evil tone.

"Yes we have sir, now we can bring the potential of Pokemon beyond where no one has ever gone," Seymour replied.

"You are correct Seymour, now you can create Darkdust Pokeballs way more powerful than the ones we have," Sneavely said, "please give me the orb so I can unite it with the other three orbs."

"Yes Sneavely," Seymour said giving Sneavely the Wind Orb, "and the by the way, I encountered Patrick Schmidl again."

"Did you dispose of him, because you are much stronger than you were the last time you met," Sneavely asked.

"Negative, he and his friends were able to escape my clutches," Seymour answered, "but I did get the most important thing, the Wind Orb."

"It's okay Seymour, soon we can extinct our ex-administrator's no good son. Since the Unknown Champion disposed of Edward Schmidl, he has been against us and his son is doing the same," Sneavely explained.

Sneavely left his office with the Wind Orb, and proceed through the headquarters. He was starting to get a little nervous as he carried the Wind Orb all the way to the giant black doors. When he entered, he saw the glowing eyes and next to him were the Earth Orb, the Fire Orb, and the Water Orb.

"Master, I have brought the last orb," Sneavely said holding out the Wind Orb.

"Excellent, we now have all four orbs," said the man in the dark.

"Yes, all four Darkdust Administrators have retrieved an orb. Riley obtained the Water Orb, Nukem got the Earth Orb, Ella retrieved the Fire Orb, and now our top scientist Seymour has delivered us the Wind Orb," Sneavely explained.

"Nice work from all of them, now tell Seymour to start harnesting the powers inside these orbs to create our new creation," the man in the dark ordered.

"Yes master, once the new Pokeballs are created, Pokemon that are inside will be up to 100 times more powerful than they ever were, or even more" Sneavely said, "the effects could even make a weak Magikarp destroy an extremely powerful Dragonite."

"Yes, the weakest of Pokemon can become the strongest of Pokemon, and they will also be followers of Darkdust," said the man in the dark.

"The Pokemon you have will be the grand prize," said Sneavly looking at the royal container that consist of five Darkdust Pokeballs that have Pokemon inside.

"But make sure to create a Pokeball for my Pokemon that is so powerful that when we put inside the new Pokeball, it will be beyond the strength of a god," the man in the dark ordered.

"Yes master," Sneavely responded.

"Run along and give these orbs to Seymour so he can start experimenting on creating the ultimate Darkdust Pokeball," the man in the dark ordered giving Sneavely the four orbs.

"I will master, soon the world will be in our grips," Sneavely said.

Sneavely walked out of the room with the four orbs that Darkdust obatained. Sneavely called the man in the dark master which lead to one thing, he was the true leader of Darkdust. His five Pokemon were sitting awaiting for their upgrades, but the one he deeply cared about was the one in the container. He went to check on the powerful giant purple Pokeball.

"Soon my pretty, you will become a god and rule this planet," the man in the dark said admiring the giant Pokeball.

Meanwhile back in Istanbul, the group was at the Pokemon Center getting their Pokemon healed after an intense battle with Darkdust. Also, Patrick was feeling a little frustrated with Seymour escaping.

"I wish we could've done something," Patrick said in frustration.

"Were feeling the same way too Patrick, but as you said, the power they have is false and we got the true power giving our Pokemon trust and love," Meagan explained.

"That is true, but it bugs me that there was nothing we could do to stop Seymour because of that forcefield he put us in," Patrick said.

"Patrick, lets just be glad were alive," Katie replied.

"You're right Katie, and who knows if we keep training our Pokemon very well, we could beat these no good Darkdust Pokemon," Patrick responded.

Patrick did feel frustrated still about Darkdust getting away, but he could take the opportunity to get back at them by being able to defeat their Pokemon. He was holding the Master Ball that he got from Seymour who attempted to capture Giratina.

"So what are you going to do with that Master Ball," Meagan asked.

"I don't know," Patrick answered.

As they walked out of the Pokemon Center with their Pokemon, Patrick still wondered what he could do with the Master Ball.

"Maybe we could find a super strong Pokemon that I can use the Master Ball on," Patrick suggested.

"How about we find a legendary Pokemon like we did before and use it on that Pokemon," Katie suggested.

"We could sell it for a lot of cash," Meagan suggested.

"Cash," Patrick questioned.

"Think of it Patrick, Master Balls are extremely difficult to find in the world. There are probably few in existance so they must be worth a lot of money," Meagan explained.

"We could be rich and buy lots of stuff, I could retire and play video games all day long," Katie said.

"Lets not go there, we can give it away or use it on a powerful Pokemon that would be useful. Remember, this Master Ball is in my hands so I decide what to do with it," Patrick stated.

It was tough what the group was going to do with the Master Ball. They weren't sure if they had any use for it to catch something or let someone else have it. While they continued walking, they noticed the Unknown Champion.

"Is that the Unknown Champion," Patrick asked himself.

The Unknown Champion noticed Patrick, Meagan, and Katie who were possesing a Master Ball. The group just stood there looking at him.

"I know what you have, come on over," the Unknown Champion told the group.

Patrick, Meagan, and Katie came on over to the Unknown Champion with the Master Ball.

"You know about our Master Ball," Patrick asked the Unknown Champion.

"Yes I do, where did you find one," the Unknown Champion asked.

"We got it from Darkdust's very own Seymour. He was going to use it to capture Giratina," Patrick explained.

"So Darkdust is at it again, why must they cause so much evil," the Unknown Champion angrily questioned.

"Even worse, they got all four orbs and now they can make their Pokemon even more powerful than ever before," Meagan retaliated.

"So Darkdust has the four orbs, it looks like they can use the orbs power to make their Pokemon so much stronger," the Unknown Champion said.

"Don't worry, when those Pokemon come, we'll show them who's boss," Patrick replied.

The Unknown Champion likes the attitude that Patrick was showing when Darkdust was going to strike again. The Unknown Champion may be completely the best Pokemon trainer alive, but he knows the strengths inside any Pokemon trainer.

"I like how you handling this Patrick, tell you what, give me that Master Ball and I can let your dad have it," the Unknown Champion suggested.

"You want to give this to dad," Patrick asked.

"Yeah, he already has some pretty tough Pokemon, and he could use the opportunity to capture another powerful Pokemon," the Unknown Champion explained.

"Okay, I don't what I was going to do with this, so give this to dad and tell him we said hi," Patrick replied giving the Unknown Champion the Master Ball.

"I will Patrick, now I hope to see you soon in the Pokemon Grand Prix," said the Unknown Champion, "no matter how good you are, I will defeat you just letting you know."

"We'll find that out when we get to the Pokemon Grand Prix," Patrick replied.

The group waived goodbye to the Unknown Champion as he was planning to let Patrick's dad have the Master Ball. Patrick knows that his dad will do something good with that Master Ball, but for now their destination is Berlin where they hope to get closer to the Pokemon Grand Prix.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Patrick gives the Master Ball to the Unknown Champion**


	480. Shadow Gym: Never Ending Pokemon Battle

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

John Schmidl was in the city of Kharkiv as he made remarkable progress on his Pokemon journey. As he rested his Pokemon at the Pokemon Center, he was just sitting there waiting.

"Any minute my Pokemon will be healed," John said.

John noticed a lot of people walking by the Pokemon Center as if there was something big going on. He got up to walk outside to see what was going on.

"Excuse me, do you know what's going on," John asked.

"Were going to continue watching what happens to be the world's longest Pokemon battle. It has been going on for 5 years and we still don't know who won yet," the civilan answered.

"World's longest Pokemon battle," John questioned.

"Yes, it has been going on 5 years, 3 months, and 14 days. It's taking place over that way," the civilan said pointing west.

"My Pokemon are at the Pokemon Center healing, so I can check it out when they're done healing," John said.

The civilan walked away going to watch the Pokemon battle. John was waiting for his Pokemon to heal so he could go and watch the Pokemon battle that didn't seem to have an end.

"Attention John Schmidl, your Pokemon have been healed," the doctor announced.

John went up to the counter to get his Pokemon, and then he left the Pokemon Center to search for where the never ending Pokemon battle was.

As John searched through the city of Kharkiv for that eternal Pokemon battle, he noticed a huge crowd all hooting and hollering as if there was something going on. It sounded like there was a battle taking place.

"Excuse me, is this where the world's longest Pokemon battle is," John asked.

"Were watching it right now, its been so long because of the Pokemon they both have," the civilan answered.

"Alright, I better get a closer look," John replied.

John was getting through the crowd to see the Pokemon battle, and when he finally got to the front, he saw two guys. One guy had on a grey beenie with green hair and blue eyes wearing a grey hoodie, blue pants, and black shoes. The other was a man with blue hair wearing an orange sweatshirt with blue pants and white sneakers. Those two guys were the trainers who were battling non-stop.

"Who are those guys," John asked.

"The one with the beenie is named Karbunk, and the one with the orange shirt is Silak," the civilan answered, "they haven't slept or ate, they just won't stop until this battle is over."

The two Pokemon trainers didn't look hungry or tired, and John couldn't believe that the Pokemon battle went on for so long. He thought maybe there Pokemon were extremely powerful and could endure anything, but he didn't really see the Pokemon until just now.

"Oh my," John replied, "now I know why this battle has been going on for so long."

John looked at the two Pokemon that were battling, and it was a Magikarp and a Metapod. Neither Pokemon could attack as Magikarp was only using Splash and Metapod only used Harden.

"Magikarp use Splash," Karbunk yelled out.

Magikarp just splashed around doing absolutely nothing.

"Metapod use Harden," Silak shouted.

Metapod used Harden to raise its defense. There was nothing going on in this battle which was why it went on for so long.

"Magikarp and Metapod don't know any attacks, and why on earth has neither of these Pokemon evolved," John questioned.

"Yeah, that's why this battle has been going on forever," a civilan said.

"Wow, these two guys are complete idiots using Pokemon who don't know any attacks," John sternly said.

"It's been five years we have been battling Silak, but today I will end this," Karbunk shouted.

"Oh no you don't, it will be me who ends this," Silak shouted.

"How about you two just call it a draw, there isn't going to be a winner and neither Pokemon has been able to evolve for some reason," John shouted.

"Stay out of this," both Karbunk and Silak yelled in union.

John thought that this was the stupidest Pokemon battle ever. When he heard of a never ending Pokemon battle, he thought a battle so epic that both Pokemon were packed with endurance. Instead, John just saw two idiots battle for over five years with a Magikarp and a Metapod.

"I'm not watching this, enjoying wasting the rest of your lives," John said walking away.

John just walked away from the Pokemon battle, and Karbunk and Silak continued to battle despite John trying to stop the battle.

"Magikarp use Splash," Karbunk commanded.

"Metapod use Harden," Silak ordered.

Magikarp once again splashed around while Metapod used Harden to make its defense stronger even though there is nothing else it can do. John was right, this was the stupidest Pokemon battle ever.

**Pokemon Updates: NONE**


	481. Shadow Gym: Keep On Moving Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

The group continued on their way to Berlin where they were hoping to get into the Shadow Gym and retrieve gym token number fifteen. They were on a boatThey were more ambitious to get to the gym knowing that soon Darkdust will create more powerful Pokemon.

"We have to get ourselves going before we get to Berlin," Patrick said, "this Pokemon trainer here wants to have his Pokemon become strong as possible."

"I'm not going to be held back by anything anymore, I will step up my task as a Pokemon trainer to beat any trainer that comes my way," Meagan yelled out.

"Yeah, nothing will stop me from becoming the best Pokemon trainer around. Whatever those creeps from Darkdust do, I will be ready," Katie shouted.

The group was getting excited about getting their Pokemon stronger. Any Pokemon trainer that came in their way was going to take a beating as they were just serious about not only winning the Pokemon Grand Prix, but preparing for Darkdust.

The group continued traveling through a vast field after having only to be 1300 miles away from finally getting to the city of Berlin. Then there was a kid with brown hair and brown eyes wearing a green shirt with a Pokeball on it, brown shorts, and orange sneakers with white socks.

"Hey there, are you a Pokemon trainer," Patrick asked the boy.

"Why yes I am," the boy answered.

"You want to have a battle," Patrick asked.

"I'd be delighted," the boy answered.

Patrick and the boy each took seperate sides as they agree to using two Pokemon for the battle. Meagan was the referee and she gave them the call to begin batting.

"Come on out Raticate," the boy yelled out bringing out a Raticate.

"I choose you Pupitar," Patrick shouted sending out his Pupitar.

The Mouse Pokemon was ready to battle the Hard Shell Pokemon. Patrick was going to do anything to win.

"Raticate use Hyper Fang," the boy commanded.

"Pupitar use Dig," Patrick yelled out.

Pupitar dug a hole as Raticate's Hyper Fang didn't do a thing because Pupitar burrowed down into a hole. Raticate didn't know where Pupitar was, and then Pupitar came out of the ground to bash Raticate with Dig knocking it out.

"Raticate no," the boy cried out.

"Raticate is unable to battle, the winner is Pupitar," Meagan shouted.

The boy called back his Raticate and took out another Pokemon to fight back against Patrick.

"Now I choose you Furret," the boy shouted bringing out a Furret.

"Hmm, I got an idea," Patrick said taking out Pupitar's Pokeball, "Pupitar return! Why don't we battle Furret against Furret!"

Patrick held Furret's Pokeball, and brought it out of its Pokeball ready to battle against the boy's Furret. Two Furrets were going at it with each other.

"Furret use Swift," the boy yelled out.

"Furret use Swift," Patrick copied.

Both Furret's used Swift, but it was Patrick's Furret that had the much stronger Swift attack which knocked out the boy's Furret.

"Furret is unable to battle, the winner is Furret! The winner of this Pokemon battle is Patrick Schmidl," Meagan announced.

After Patrick defeated the boy, they shook hands and the group continued on with their journey. They made some progress on the way, and then they come across another Pokemon trainer. This time it was a girl with brown hair and green eyes. She had on a pink bow with a pink plaid dress, and white sandals.

"Anyone here a Pokemon trainer, I'm up for a battle," the girl said.

"It's my turn," Meagan said.

Katie became the referee as the two trainers agreed to use two Pokemon for the battle. Meagan and the girl each were ready to send out a Pokemon.

"Come on out Snubbull," the girl yelled out sending out a Snubbull.

"Go Granbull," Meagan shouted bringing out her Granbull.

Granbull looks like it was going to crush the girl's Snubbull. Meagan just wanted to get some battling in for her Pokemon.

"Snubbull use Tackle," the girl yelled out.

"Granbull use Take Down," Meagan shouted.

Snubbull was trying to attack Granbull with a Tackle, but Granbull just overpowered the Fairy Pokemon knocking it out.

"Snubbull is unable to battle, the winner is Granbull," Katie shouted.

The girl called back her Snubbull, and then she got out another Pokeball to help her fight back against Meagan.

"Come on out Whismur," the girl yelled out bringing out a Whismur.

"I'm going to make a change, Granbull return," Meagan called out bringing back her Granbull, "lets go Luxray!"

Meagan brough out her Luxray to take on the girl's Whismur. All Meagan wanted to do was be able to win so that her Pokemon can get better.

"Whismur use Uproar," yelled out the girl.

"Luxray use Spark," Meagan told her Luxray.

Whismur started up an Uproar, and then Luxray used its Spark attack to zap Whismur. The girl's Whismur was down after just one attack.

"Whismur no," the girl cried.

"Whismur is unable to battle, the winner is Luxray! The winner of this Pokemon battle is Meagan Puente," Katie announced.

Meagan and the girl shook hands for a job well done, and then the group continued onward on their adventure. Plenty of miles into their journey, they meet another Pokemon trainer. This time it was another girl with long black hair and brown eyes, and she wore a black shirt, kakee pants, and red shoes.

"Are you a Pokemon trainer, if yes then I want to battle you," Katie said.

"I sure am, and I accept your challenge," the girl said.

It was now Patrick's turn to be the referee as Katie and the second girl were ready to square off in a Pokemon battle. The two were allowed two Pokemon just like what Patrick and Meagan did before.

"Come on out Buizel," the girl shouted sending out a Buizel.

"It's Persian time," Katie yelled out bringing out her Persian.

It was Buizel against Persian as Katie was prepared to have her Pokemon battle against the girl trainer.

"Buizel use Aqua Jet," the girl yelled out.

"Dodge and use Slash," Katie retorted.

Buizel charged at Persian with Aqua Jet, but Persian evaded the attack to strike the Sea Weasel Pokemon with Slash. Buizel was taken out with just one hit.

"Buizel is unable to battle, the winner is Persian," Patrick shouted.

The girl called back her Buizel after it was defeated, and began to send out another Pokemon to face Katie's Persian.

"Lombre, go," the girl yelled out bringing out a Lombre.

"Let me make a switch, return Persian," Katie shouted calling back her Persian, "it's Sealeo time!"

Katie sent out her Sealeo to take on the girl's Lombre. Katie was doing well so far in her Pokemon battle.

"Lombre use Bubblebeam," the girl commanded.

"Sealeo use Ice Beam," Katie retaliated.

Lombre unleashed a Bubblebeam attack, but Sealeo canceled that out by using Ice Beam to freeze the bubbles and Lombre. Lombre was frozen, and was defeated.

"Lombre is unable to battle, the winner is Sealeo! The winner of this Pokemon battle is Katie Puente," Patrick announced.

Katie won her battle, and she thanked the girl for a job well done. The group got their Pokemon a good workout with those trainer battles.

Now it was time for the group to get going and head on over to Berlin where the Shadow Gym awaited, but if they encounter anymore Pokemon trainers, they won't mind one bit.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Patrick Schmidl, Meagan Puente, and Katie Puente each defeated a Pokemon trainer**


	482. Shadow Gym: Keep On Moving Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

The group has gained lots of ground to Berlin as they continue through a mountain range. The group was taking part in plenty of Pokemon battles to strengthen up their Pokemon.

"Were doing good in these Pokemon battles so far, I wonder who were going to face next in a Pokemon battle," Patrick questioned.

"I don't know, but I could face anyone right now," Meagan replied.

"Me too," said Katie.

The group continued to venture through the mountain range when they come across another girl Pokemon trainer. The girl had light brown hair in a ponytail with blue eyes wearing a white shirt with a red jacket, red shorts, and red sneakers.

"Hey you, I want to have a Pokemon battle," Patrick shouted.

"Oh, you're on," the girl replied.

Patrick and the girl took seperate sides as Meagan was the referee announcing that each trainer can use up to two Pokemon.

"Go Glameow," the girl yelled out bringing out a Glameow.

"Come on out Octillery," Patrick shouted sending out his Octillery.

It was Patrick's Octillery taking on the girl's Glameow as their battle was under way.

"Glameow use Fury Swipes," the girl yelled out.

Glameow attacked Octillery with Fury Swipes, but the Jet Pokemon wasn't phased out at all by Glameow's attack.

"Octillery use Constrict," Patrick shouted.

Octillery caught Glameow in a Constrict, and it had a hard time trying to break free from Octillery's grip.

"Now use Water Gun," Patrick yelled out.

Octillery used Water Gun on Glameow, and then it let go of the Catty Pokemon where it was knocked unconscious.

"Glameow is unable to battle, the winner is Octillery," Meagan shouted.

The girl called back her Glameow as she was now down to just one Pokemon.

"I choose you Scizor," the girl shouted bringing out a Scizor.

"Let me make a change myself, Octillery return," Patrick said calling back his Octillery, "lets go Vibrava!"

Patrick insisted on using his Vibrava against the girl's Scizor as the battle would continue between the two trainers.

"Scizor use Metal Claw," the girl yelled out.

"Dodge and use Faint Attack," Patrick shouted.

Scizor attacked Vibrava with Metal Claw, but Vibrava got out of the way and bashed the Pincer Pokemon with Faint Attack. Scizor was down after just one blow.

"Scizor is unable to battle, the winner is Vibrava! The winner of this Pokemon battle is Patrick Schmidl," Meagan announced.

Patrick gave the girl a congratulatory handshake for a job well done. They parted ways to continue moving forward.

After Patrick's battle, the group continued their journey only to run into another Pokemon trainer. It was a guy with spiky black hair and hazel eyes, wearing a white shirt with red vertical stripes, and black pants along with black sneakers.

"Is any of you a Pokemon trainer, if so I want a challenge," the guy said.

"We're all Pokemon trainers, and I accept your challenge mister," Meagan said accepting the guy's challenge.

Katie was the referee for Meagan's battle against the guy, and just like Patrick's battle, they could use two Pokemon at the most.

"Come on out Baltoy," the guy yelled out sending out a Baltoy.

"Go Froslass," Meagan yelled out bringing out her Froslass.

Meagan's Froslass was going up against the guy's Baltoy, and the two Pokemon trainers were underway.

"Baltoy use Ancientpower," the guy shouted.

"Froslass use Ominous Wind," Meagan retorted.

Baltoy summoned a rock with Ancientpowr, but Froslass created an Ominous Wind attack that overpowered Baltoy's attack, and knocked out the Clay Doll Pokemon.

"Claydol is unable to battle, the winner is Froslass," Katie shouted.

The guy's Baltoy was defeated, and now he was down to just one Pokemon. Meagan took out her Pokeball to call back Froslass.

"Froslass return," Meagan yelled out calling back her Froslass.

"Why did you call back your Pokemon," the guy questioned.

"I felt like using another Pokemon," Meagan answered.

"Oh, then lets see how your other Pokemon does against this," the guy preparing to throw a Pokeball, "go Shuckle!"

The guy sent out a Shuckle, and Meagan was ready to send out another Pokemon to go up against his Shuckle.

"For my next Pokemon, I choose Azumarill," Meagan yelled out sending out her Azumarill.

It was the Mold Pokemon Shuckle taking on Meagan's Azumarill in round two of the Pokemon battle.

"Shuckle use Rock Slide," the guy commanded.

"Azumarill use Aqua Tail," Meagan retorted.

Shuckle created a Rock Slide, but Azumarill manuvered through all of those rocks coming its way to hit Shuckle with Aqua Tail. Despite Shuckle having a very high defense, the Mold Pokemon was down in just one hit.

"Shuckle is unable to battle, the winner is Azumarill! The winner of this Pokemon battle is Meagan Puente," Katie announced.

Meagan defeated the guy with honor. He went off to continue training, and the group was off to continue training as well.

Patrick, Meagan, and Katie continued their journey only to come across what may be another Pokemon trainer. It was another guy, only this time he had blondish hair and brown eyes, and he wore a black tank top, blue shorts, and green flip flops.

"Anyone up for a battle," the guy asked.

"Patrick and Meagan, you two had a turn, now its my turn," Katie responded.

Katie was already to have a Pokemon battle, and Patrick agreed to be the referee. Each trainer was allowed two Pokemon as were the rules in the previous battles.

"Lets go Weepinbell," the guy shouted bringing out a Weepinbell.

"It's Pikachu time," Katie yelled out sending out her Pikachu.

The guy was using Weepinbell, and Katie was going to use Pikachu. The two trainers and their Pokemon began to battle.

"Weepinbell use Razor Leaf," the guy commanded.

"Pikachu, dodge and use Quick Attack," Katie yelled out.

Weepinbell used Razor Leaf to attack Pikachu, but Pikachu got out of the way to use Quick Attack. Pikachu's attack was strong enough to take out the guy's Weepinbell.

"Weepinbell is unable to battle, the winner is Pikachu," Patrick shouted.

The guy called back his Weepinbell to take out his next Pokemon that was going to face Katie's Pikachu.

"Come on out Piloswine," the guy yelled out bringing out a Piloswine.

"Pikachu return," Katie shouted calling back Pikachu, "it's Altaria time!"

Katie made a wise move calling back Pikachu, and bringing out Altaria because electric attacks have no effects on ground Pokemon like Piloswine. Now it was time to finish the battle.

"Piloswine use Icy Wind," the guy ordered.

"Altaria use Dragon Pulse," Katie commanded.

Piloswine created an Icy Wind for Altaria, but the Humming Pokemon was able to handle the chill in the air and use Dragon Pulse to bring Piloswine to its knees.

"Great, now use Aerial Ace," Katie shouted.

Altaria came diving down using Aerial Ace to take out Piloswine. Katie won an easy battle for herself.

"Piloswine is unable to battle, the winner is Altaria! The winner of this Pokemon battle is Katie Puente," Meagan announced.

Katie won fair and square, and the guy thanked her for a great battle. He departed, and the group departed as well.

Another load of hard work in Pokemon battles for the group still has them going as they continue to make their way to Berlin. The trainer they really want to beat right now is the Shadow Gym leader so they can get a Shadow Token and get closer to the Pokemon Grand Prix.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Patrick Schmidl, Meagan Puente, and Katie Puente each defeated a Pokemon trainer**


	483. Shadow Gym: Return Of The Cousins

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

The group was making good time getting to Berlin where the Shadow Gym was as they took out another group of Pokemon trainers. They were really working hard to get themselves ready for their battle at the Shadow Gym.

"Should we take a break," Meagan asked.

"Yeah, this has been so exciting getting our Pokemon energized like this with these battles," Patrick said, "I can't wait until we get to the Shadow Gym."

"Good idea, I'm getting tired from all of this winning," Katie P. replied.

"And I bet your hungry," Meagan smirked.

"No, please no," Katie P. said in fear.

Patrick and Meagan both gave her the sandwich hug once again as she screams in embarrassment.

"Why must you do this," Katie P. said in embarrassment.

"Because we love you little sister," Meagan replied.

After Katie P. got sandwiched again, the group prepared to have lunch. Patrick got out Pokemon food for all of their Pokemon while Patrick, Meagan, and Katie P. were going to have sub sandwiches that they made back in the last town.

As they were eating lunch, a group of three girls noticed the group. The girls came by and took a look at Patrick, Meagan, and Katie P.

"Well look who's here," one of the girls said.

The group looked over at the girls, and it was once again Patrick's cousins. Diana Yates along with her sister Beth Yates, and Patrick's other cousin Katie Tonkel.

"Diana, Beth, Katie, what a surprise to see you here," Patrick said in amazment.

"Were so stoked to see you all too," said Beth.

The group got together with the Yates sisters and Katie T. to give them a whole bunch of big hugs. After they greeted Patrick's cousins, they saw their Pokemon who were eating their food.

"Wow, your Pokemon are looking good everyone," Katie T. complemented.

"Thanks, want us to give you an update on who these Pokemon are," Patrick asked.

"Sure, and then we can show you our Pokemon," Diana answered.

"Okay," Patrick replied.

Patrick went over to his group of Pokemon who were eating their food. He gathered around all of his Pokemon so they could say hello to his couisns yet again. Patrick was ready to show his cousins all of his Pokemon.

"Here you see Vibrava, Octillery, Pupitar, Gardevoir, Furret, and my starter Pokemon Sceptile just like last time when you saw them," Patrick said introducing his Pokemon.

"Very nice, now lets see Meagan's Pokemon," Diana said.

"Of course Diana," Meagan replied.

Meagan got her Pokemon together so she could introduce them to Patrick's cousins. They didn't really get a chance to see much of the Puente sisters Pokemon.

"Alright, well here is my Pokemon. Here you may remember Azumarill, and this was Teddiursa but it evolved into Ursaring, and my Snorunt which has evolved into a Froslass with the effects of a Dawn Stone, my Luxray which was a Luxio that started out as a Shinx, of course you know Granbull, and now my starter Pokemon which is now fully evolved Charizard," Meagan said introducing her Pokemon, "and I also want you to say hello to Togepi."

"Wow, you got a good group of Pokemon there Meagan," Beth complemented.

"Thanks Beth, and I know you'll love Katie's Pokemon," Meagan replied.

Katie P. heard her sister and got all of her Pokemon together so she could show them to Patrick's cousins.

"Okay, here is my Persian which was a Meowth at first, my Swablu has evolved into Altraia as you can see right here, this was my cute little Spheal which is now a Sealeo, now all of you know Pikachu, this was my annoying Slakoth, but it isn't annoying anymore since it evolved all the way into Slaking, and my starter Pokemon Piplup has gone all the way to Empoleon," said Katie introducing all of her Pokemon.

"Persian, Altaria, Sealeo, Pikachu, Slaking, and Empoleon, I like your Pokemon team Katie," Katie T. commented.

"Thanks Patrick's cousin Katie," Katie P. commented.

"Now its time we showed you our Pokemon," Diana said as they all took out their Pokeballs, "come on out!"

Diana threw her Pokeballs in the air, and coming out were Typhlosion, Beautifly, Ledian, Floatzel, Vileplume, and Togetic.

"Say hello to Togetic, Vileplume, Floatzel, Ledian, Beautifly, and my starter Pokemon Cyndaquil which is now fully evolved into a Typhlosion," Diana said introducing her Pokemon.

Patrick saw the group of Pokemon Diana had, but he took out his Pokemon Scanner to look up mostly her Typhlosion which was her starter Pokemon Cyndaquil.

"Nice work Diana, your Pokemon are looking good," Patrick replied.

"Thanks Patrick, and I'm sure you'll like the Pokemon Beth has too," Diana said.

"Yeah, my Pokemon have gotten so much better since we last met. Check them out," Beth exclaimed throwing her Pokeballs in the air.

Coming out of Beth's Pokeballs were Torterra, Dustox, Jumpluff, Poliwhirl, Dewgong, and Beth had a different Pokemon from her Magmar. It was a Magmortar that evolved from Beth's Magmar.

"This is Dewgong, Magmortar, Poliwhirl, Jumpluff, Dustox, and my starter Pokemon Turtwig which is now a grown up Torterra," Beth said introducing her Pokemon.

Meagan took out her Pokemon Scanner to get information on the Pokemon that Beth had, but mostly on her starter Pokemon Torterra.

"Beth, your Pokemon are really good," Meagan said.

"I'm glad you said that, and I really want you to see Katie's Pokemon," Beth said.

"They already saw my Pokemon," Katie .

"She meant Patrick's cousin's Pokemon," Meagan told her sister.

"Oops, my bad," Katie P. replied.

"Now, feast your eyes on these," Katie T. shouted sending out her Pokemon.

Coming out was her starter Pokemon Swampert, along with her Butterfree, Lopunny, Camerupt, Hitmontop, and Misdreavus.

"Here you see MIsdreavus, Hitmontop, Camerupt, Lopunny, Butterfree, and my Mudkip which has fully evolved into a Swampert," Katie T. said introducing her Pokemon.

"That's a good group of Pokemon you got there," Katie P. complemented.

"Thanks," Katie T. replied.

Looking at the Pokemon of Patrick's cousins, Patrick was doing a little analysis on his Pokemon Scanner. We knew about some things with some of the Pokemon, and he just used his Pokemon Scanner just to be clear.

"So why are you looking at our Pokemon Patrick," Diana asked.

"I was mostly looking at your Togetic, Beth's Poliwhirl, and Katie's Misdreavus," Patrick answered, "and I may have figured something out."

"The fact that they can evolve with the use of a certain stone," Katie T. questioned.

"How did you know that," Patrick asked.

"Diana got herself a Leaf Stone back in another town and used it to make her Gloom evolve into Vileplume," Beth answered.

"We learned that we have other Pokemon that can evolve with an evolution stone, and Togetic, Poliwhirl, and Misdreavus can," Diana explained.

"But we never found the stones they needed," Katie T. mentions.

So they really wanted to make their Pokemon evolve, but they didn't have the necessary evolution stones to use them to make them evolve.

"What stones do you need to make your Pokemon evolve," Patrick asked.

"According to our Pokemon Scanners, I need a Shiny Stone to make my Togetic evolve into a Togekiss," Diana stated.

"Poliwhirl can evolve with the effects of a Water Stone," said Beth.

"If I get a Dusk Stone, Misdreavus can become Mismagius," Katie T. replied.

"But you don't have any of those stones," Meagan asked.

"We looked, but we couldn't find any of them," Diana answered.

Katie P. was listening in, and then she smiled after hearing the whole story. She remembered that she still has four evolution stones from when she won that tournament. Katie P. had the three stones that they were looking for.

"What are you doing Katie," Meagan questioned.

"They say if they had a Shiny Stone, a Water Stone, and a Dusk Stone, their Pokemon could end up evolving," Katie P. answered.

"Of course, Katie still has some stones left over," Patrick said in amazement.

Katie ended up using most of her evolution stones that she got from Toronto. She used her Sun Stone to make a wild Sunkern evolve, then she gave away her Fire Stone, Leaf Stone, and Moon Stone to Patrick's sister who eventually used them, and then she gave Meagan her Dawn Stone to make Snorunt evolve into Froslass. The only stones she had left were the Shiny Stone, Water Stone, Thunder Stone, and Dusk Stone.

"I only have four stones left, but I got the stones you girls need," Katie P. announced taking out the stones.

There Katie P. saw her four evolution stones laying on the grass after taking them out. The girls took a look at them, and then they all squealed.

"EEEEEEEE," all of the girls squealed.

"Here is a Shiny Stone for Diana, a Water Stone for Beth, and a Dusk Stone for Patrick's cousin Katie," Katie P. said giving each girl a stone.

"Katie, we can't thank you enough," Katie T. said in joy.

"Now, why don't you have your Pokemon go to the next level," Katie P. said smiling.

"Okay," all three girls said in union.

Diana used the Shiny Stone on Togetic, Beth used the Water Stone on Poliwhirl, and Katie T. used the Dusk Stone on Misdreavus. The stones and the Pokemon glowed, and the stones were absorbed into their bodies as they evolved.

The three Pokemon have completely changed form as Togetic evolved into Togekiss, Poliwhirl evolved into Poliwrath, and Misdreavus evolved into Mismagius.

"I don't believe it, thanks again Katie," Diana said taking out her Pokemon Scanner to look up more on Togekiss.

Beth and Katie T. did the same thing with their newly evolved Pokemon. They wanted to get more information on their new Pokemon.

"It so great to see those new Pokemon," Patrick said happily.

"We're all happy to have these newly evolved Pokemon," said Beth.

"I got an idea, why don't we all have a Pokemon battle," Meagan suggested, "we really need to get our Pokemon going if we want to get into the Pokemon Grand Prix and overcome any tough trainer that is around."

"Good idea, we'll take turns for six on six battles this time," Patrick suggested.

"What," they all gasped.

"We like to see what all of your Pokemon can do," Patrick explained.

"You got a point Patrick, we can battle six on six," Diana agreed, "but we are going to have different pair ups for these battles."

"Agreed," they all said in union.

They all had two Pokemon battles together a very long time ago, and they both went Patrick against Diana, Meagan against Beth, and Katie P. against Katie T. Now for a six Pokemon battle, they needed a new group of matchups.

"Okay, I've decided it will be Meagan's sister Katie taking on Beth," Diana stated.

"I'm okay with that," Katie P. said.

"Me going up against Meagan," Diana announced.

"I'm ready to face you Diana," Meagan said with a competitive look.

"And we wrap it up with Patrick going up against cousin Katie," Diana stated.

"Good idea, the two groups of three will send the relativeless members in to battle," Patrick said knowing that he and Katie T. were the only members of their groups who didn't travel with a brother or sister.

"Now lets get started, first up is Meagan's sister against my sister Beth," Diana announced, "and I will be the referee for this battle!"

"It's on," Beth replied.

The first battle was the older Yates sister against the younger Puente sister. Katie P. and Beth were ready to take it all out in an epic six on six Pokemon battle.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**The group runs into Diana Yates, Beth Yates, and Katie Tonkel**

**Katie Puente gives Diana Yates a Shiny Stone, gives Beth Yates a Water Stone, and Katie Tonkel a Dusk Stone**

**Diana Yates: Uses the Shiny Stone to make Togetic evolve into Togekiss**

**Beth Yates: Uses Water Stone to make Poliwhirl evolve into Poliwrath**

** Magmar evolved into Magmortar**

**Katie Tonkel: Uses Dusk Stone to make Misdreavus evolve into Mismagius**


	484. Shadow Gym: Katie P VS Beth Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

The two groups collided and agreed to have three six on six Pokemon battles. Each was going to send out a trainer, and Katie P. and Beth were up first. Patrick, Meagan, and Katie T. sat on the sidelines while Diana took the duties of being the referee.

"This Pokemon battle between Beth Yates and Katie Puente will now begin! Each trainer will use all six Pokemon and the last one standing is the winner! Let the battle begin," Diana announced.

Katie P. and Beth were ready to go at it in a six on six Pokemon battle. The two girls each took out a Pokeball which held their first Pokemon.

"Come on out Dustox," Beth shouted bringing out her Dustox.

"It's Pikachu time," Katie P. yelled out sending out her Pikachu.

Beth was using the Poison Moth Pokemon Dustox, and Katie P. was starting out with her Pikachu. This was going to be a long battle between the two Pokemon trainers as the battle got underway.

"Dustox use Air Cutter," Beth shouted.

"Pikachu use Double Team," Katie P. retaliated.

Just as Dustox was prepared to use Air Cutter, Pikachu created copies of itself with Double Team. Dustox didn't know where the real Pikachu was, and ended up firing the Air Cutter attack at one of the illusion Pikachus.

"Dustox, find the real Pikachu," Beth yelled out.

Dustox hovered around trying to find the real Pikachu, and then the Poison Moth Pokemon swooped down attempting to dive down to try and hit all of the Pikachus.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt," Katie P. shouted.

Pikachu ended up catching Dustox off guard by using Thunderbolt on the Poison Moth Pokemon. Dustox was feeling pretty weak, but Beth wasn't going to have her Dustox give in.

"Dustox use Moonlight to heal yourself," Beth commanded to her Dustox.

Dustox brought in the Moonlight to help cure itself of the damage it took from facing off with Pikachu. Dustox was feeling so much better.

"Dustox healed itself," Katie P. questioned.

"Yeah, that's what happens when you use Moonlight," Beth lectured, "Dustox use Psybeam!"

Dustox fired off a Psybeam off at Pikachu, and Katie P. was prepared for anything coming her Pokemon's way.

"Pikachu use Agility," Katie P. retorted.

Pikachu used Agility to raise its speed and get away from Psybeam, but Dustox wasn't done just yet.

"Dustox, slow Pikachu down with Electroweb," Beth ordered her Dustox.

Dustox unleashed an electric web onto Pikachu trapping the Mouse Pokemon. Pikachu struggled to get out of Dustox's Electroweb attack.

"Pikachu," Katie P. cried out.

"Now I got you. Dustox use Tackle," Beth yelled out.

Dustox has Pikachu trapped, and now the Poison Moth Pokemon was closing in on Pikachu with a Tackle attack. Dustox hits Pikachu, but starts to feel stunned by the electric web.

"I forgot that the web I put Pikachu in is electric," Beth said in shock.

Pikachu was able to get out, and the tables have turned once again in Katie P.'s favor.

"Pikachu use Thundershock," Katie P. commanded.

Pikachu used Thundershock to zap Dustox, and the Poison Moth Pokemon was knocked out and unable to continue.

"Dustox is unable to battle, the winner is Pikachu," Diana shouted.

It was a tough battle, but Katie P. was able to have Pikachu beat Beth's Dustox. It put up a pretty decent battle, and now Beth was down a Pokemon.

"Dustox return," Beth exclaimed calling back her Dustox, "you did pretty well Dustox, take a nice long rest."

Beth got out another Pokeball that held her second Pokemon. Katie P. and Pikachu were both ready to see what Beth's second Pokemon was going to be.

"Now its your turn, come on out Dewgong," Beth yelled out sending out her Dewgong.

Next up for Katie P. was the Sea Lion Pokemon Dewgong. Pikachu had a pretty good shot against Beth's Dewgong because it was a water type and Pikachu is an electric type.

"Lets get things underway, Dewgong use Aurora Beam," Beth yelled out.

"Pikachu dodge it," Katie P. retorted.

Dewgong fired an Aurora Beam attack right at Pikachu, but Pikachu got out of the way of Aurora Beam. Dewgong's attack ended up missing.

"Good job Pikachu, now use Quick Attack," Katie P. commanded.

Pikachu came at Dewgong with Quick Attack, and the attack did some pretty decent damage to Dewgong.

"Okay Katie, kiss those electric attacks goodbye! Dewgong use Encore," Beth commanded to her Dewgong.

"VOLT TACKLE," Katie P. retaliated.

Dewgong was preparing to use Encore, but it was too late. Pikachu was quicker, and it began to use Volt Tackle. Pikachu fell victim to Encore, but not with Quick Attack, but with Volt Tackle.

"No, I was too late," Beth said.

Pikachu bashed Dewgong with Volt Tackle electrocuting the Sea Lion Pokemon. Beth had to get Dewgong to do something quick.

"Hurry Dewgong, use Rest," Beth shouted.

Dewgong ended up going to sleep by using Rest. Dewgong healed itself of all of the damage it took from Volt Tackle.

"Pikachu, attack again with Volt Tackle," Katie P. yelled out.

Dewgong was sleeping, and Pikachu came at Dewgong with another Volt Tackle. The Mouse Pokemon delivered a direct hit on Dewgong, but Rest didn't do much for the Sea Lion Pokemon as it was defeated.

"Dewgong is unable to battle, the winner is Pikachu," Diana shouted.

Katie P. and Pikachu prevailed over Beth's Dewgong, but she did smile at Katie P. when she was getting ready to call back her Dewgong.

"Dewgong return," Beth yelled out calling back her Dewgong, "nice job Dewgong, take a nice long rest."

Beth was feeling pretty good for some reason, despite the fact that she was down to four Pokemon and Katie P. still had all six. Beth was ready to send out her third Pokemon to take on Pikachu.

"Round three will now begin, go Magmortar," Beth yelled out sending out her Magmortar.

Beth's third Pokemon was the Blast Pokemon Magmortar, and Katie P. was going to stay with Pikachu. Katie P. was wondering why Beth was looking positive for some reason.

"Go ahead Katie, attack Magmortar," Beth said daring Katie P.

"Okay, Pikachu use Thunderbolt," Katie P. commanded.

Pikachu was supposed to use Thunderbolt, but instead it continued using Volt Tackle. Katie P. and Pikachu were shocked that it was using Volt Tackle, and this time Pikachu hit Magmortar, it barely did anything.

"Why did Pikachu use Volt Tackle, I understood it was under Encore," Katie P. questioned.

"There was a little loophole Katie, the effects of Encore can continue after the Pokemon is defeated. Pikachu has kept using Volt Tackle, and now it has lost a lot of energy," Beth explained.

"Oh," Katie P. replied.

"And now Pikachu can feast on this, Magmortar use Hyper Beam," Beth commanded to her Magmortar.

"Oh no," Katie P. muttered.

The Blast Pokemon put out its cannon arm, and shot a Hyper Beam attack right at Pikachu who was running low on energy. Pikachu took a big hit from the explosion, and the Mouse Pokemon was defeated.

"Pikachu is unable to battle, the winner is Magmortar," Diana shouted.

Dewgong's Encore carried over forcing Pikachu to use up a lot of energy with all of those Volt Tackles. Now Pikachu was defeated because it weakened itself despite beating Dewgong.

"Pikachu return," Katie P. shouted calling back Pikachu, "I'm proud of you Pikachu, now take a nice long rest."

"You have been a worthy opponent so far Katie, now I"m ready to see your next Pokemon," Beth yelled out.

"You got it Beth," Katie P. replied holding another Pokeball, "it's Persian time!"

Katie sent out her second Pokemon which was the Classy Cat Pokemon Persian. Magmortar looked pretty powerful, and Katie P. had to stay on her feet if she and Persain want to prevail against Beth's Magmortar.

"Alright Magmortar, use Sunny Day," Beth yelled out.

Magmortar unleashed a huge ray of sunlight into the area which helped the Blast Pokemon make its fire attacks much more powerful.

"Nice work Magmortar, now use Heat Wave," Beth shouted.

Magmortar started to heat up the entire area, and then unleashed a Heat Wave attack right at Persian. Persian was feeling extreme burns after being struck by Magmortar's Heat Wave attack.

"Hang in there Persian, use Shadow Claw," Katie P. told her Persian.

Persian overcame its burns and charged at Magmortar with a Shadow Claw attack. Magmortar was looking pretty angry after what Katie P's Persian did.

"Magmortar, use Fire Blast," Beth yelled out.

"Persian, dodge it and use Power Gem," Katie P. retorted.

Magmortar unleashed its fury by using Fire Blast, but Persian dodged the attack and created spects of power to send right at Magmortar. The Blast Pokemon was hit by the attack, and fainted.

"Magmortar is unable to battle, the winner is Persian," Diana shouted.

Persian overcame a nasty burn from Heat Wave to beat Beth's Magmortar. Beth took out her Pokeball to call back her Magmortar.

"Magmortar return," Beth called out returning Magmortar to its Pokeball, "good job Magmortar, now take a nice long rest."

Beth was prepared for more with Katie P. as she was now down to just three Pokemon. Beth took out her fourth Pokeball.

"And now for my next Pokemon, I choose Jumpluff," Beth yelled out sending out her Jumpluff.

Beth's fourth Pokemon was the Cottonweed Pokemon Jumpluff. Persian was still feeling pretty weak after taking that nasty blow from Magmortar's Heat Wave.

"Keep going Persian, use Slash," Katie P. ordered her Persian.

"Solarbeam," Beth said to her Jumpluff.

Persian raced its way towards Jumpluff to use Slash, but in a quick amount of time, Jumpluff unleashed a Solarbeam attack right at Persian knocking out the Classy Cat Pokemon.

"Persian no," Katie P. cried.

"Persian is unable to battle, the winner is Jumpluff," Diana shouted.

"You weren't aware of the facts that the sunlight is still bright, and that means Solarbeam can finish charging quickly," Beth explained.

"I see what you mean," Katie P. said putting Persian back into its Pokeball, "you did a great job Persian, now take a nice long rest."

Katie was now ready to send out her third Pokemon. She had to be aware that until the sunlight dies down, Jumpluff can continue to fire quick powerful Solarbeam attacks.

"Were far from being done, it's Altaria time," Katie P. shotued bringing out her Altaria.

Katie P's. third Pokemon is the Humming Pokemon Altaria. Both Altaria and Jumpluff were flying type Pokemon, so this was going to be pretty interesting.

"Come on Jumpluff, lets show this Altaria what were made of," Beth yelled out, "use Solarbeam once again!"

"Altaria, fly up into the air and dodge that Solarbeam," Katie P. told her Altaria.

Altaria flew up into the air as Jumpluff fired off another Solarbeam. The Cottonweed Pokemon continued using Solarbeam, and Altaria swiftly kept avoiding all of Solarbeam attacks. Then the sunlight wasn't strong, and Jumpluff was getting pretty tired after overworking itself using Solarbeam.

"Now's our chance! Altaria, dive down and use Aerial Ace on Jumpluff," Katie P. retaliated.

Altaria dove down from the sky to use Aerial Ace, but somehow the Humming Pokemon started to glow and Altaria smashed right into Jumpluff taking it out in just one hit. Katie P. couldn't believe what just happened.

"Altaria," Katie P. questioned.

"Jumpluff is unable to battle, the winner is Altaria," Diana shouted.

It looked like Altaria used an attack that Katie P. never seen before. The best bet was that the Humming Pokemon learned the attack on accident.

"Good job Jumpluff, now take a nice long rest," Beth said after calling back her Jumpluff, "Katie, I didn't know your Altaria knew Sky Attack."

"Sky Attack," Katie P. questioned.

"It's one of the most powerful air attacks there is," Beth answered.

Katie P. was now having a flashback of back at the Flying Gym when Edward's Pidgeot was using Sky Attack. Katie P. couldn't believe that her Altaria just learned that move.

"I don't believe it, Altaria has learned Sky Attack," Katie P. cheerfully said.

"Yeah, but don't celebrate just yet. We got a battle to finish," Beth told Katie P.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Katie Puente: Altaria learns Sky Attack**


	485. Shadow Gym: Katie P VS Beth Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Beth was down to just two Pokemon, and Katie P. still had four Pokemon on her team. With Patrick, Meagan, and Katie T. watching from the sidelines, Beth was prepared to send out her fifth Pokemon.

"I'm not playing nice anymore Katie, now making its battle debut is Poliwrath," Beth yelled out sending out her newly evolved Poliwrath.

The Tadpole Pokemon Poliwrath was ready to take to the battlefield. Beth took out her Pokemon Scanner to see what kind of moves her Poliwrath knows. Katie P. and Altaria waited for Beth to finish checking her Pokemon Scanner so they could continue the battle.

"Lets get things underway, Poliwrath use Water Gun," Beth shouted.

Poliwrath unleashed a Water Gun attack right at Altraia, but the Humming Pokemon was able to fly out of the way of Poliwrath's Water Gun.

"Alright Altaria, use Fury Attack," Katie P. yelled out.

Altaria was diving down getting ready to use Fury Attack. The Tadpole Pokemon saw Altraia getting closer, and then Beth gets ready for Poliwrath to unleash its potential.

"Now Poliwrath, use DynamicPunch," Beth retaliated.

Altaria was ready to deliver some massive pecking with Fury Attack, but Poliwrath had other ideas. Poliwrath used DynamicPunch to punch Altaria all the way back, and knock it out.

"Whoa, that Poliwrath is strong," Katie P. said in shock.

"Altaria is unable to battle, the winner is Poliwrath," Diana shouted.

Katie P's. Altaria was defeated, and Beth's Poliwrath was no pushover. When her Poliwhirl evolved, the Tadpole Pokemon was much stronger.

"Altaria return," Katie P. yelled out calling back her Altaria, "you did good Altaria, now take a nice long rest."

Katie had to think of a different approach against Beth's Poliwrath. She got out her fourth Pokeball which contained her fourth Pokemon.

"It's Slaking time," Katie P. shouted sending out her Slaking.

Katie P. still had three Pokemon while Beth was down to only two. Katie P. was hoping that the Lazy Pokemon Slaking will be a better match against the Tadpole Pokemon Poliwrath. There was one thing wrong though, Slaking was a normal type Pokemon and Poliwrath was a fighting type Pokemon which meant Poliwrath had an edge over Slaking.

"You think that Slaking is going to beat my Poliwrath," Beth questioned.

"Yeah, just you wait," Katie P. replied, "Slaking use Focus Punch!"

"Poliwrath use Brick Break," Beth shouted.

Slaking was all set to use Focus Punch, but Poliwrath pummeled Slaking with a Brick Break attack. Katie P. was wondering what just happened.

"But how," Katie P. said in shock.

"Slaking is too slow against my Poliwrath," Beth answered, "my Poliwrath consists of plenty of speed."

"I see where your going, but can Poliwrath react quickly against this! Slaking use Counter," Katie P. yelled out.

"Poliwrath use Dynamicpunch," Beth retaliated.

Slaking was going to use Counter to strike back with all of the damage that Poliwrath gave the Lazy Pokemon. Instead Slaking got a Dynamicpunch from the fist of Poliwrath, and it was also a knockout blow.

"Slaking is unable to battle, the winner is Poliwrath," Diana shouted.

Katie P's. Pokemon were dropping like flies against Poliwrath. Both her Altaria and Slaking were victims of Beth's new Poliwrath.

"Slaking return," Katie P. yelled out calling back her Slaking, "you did your best Slaking, now take a nice long rest."

Just like that, Katie P. was down to only two Pokemon. She still had Sealeo and Empoleon with her to help her win. Katie P. got out her fifth Pokemon of the battle, and she hoped that she gets better luck against Poliwrath.

"That Poliwrath sure is strong, but can it handle my Sealeo," Katie P. said holding Sealeo's Pokeball, "it's Sealeo time!"

Katie P. now sent out the Ball Roll Pokemon Sealeo to go up against Beth's Poliwrath. The Tadpole Pokemon was pretty strong, and Katie P. was hoping for a big turn of events.

"I don't think Sealeo can do anything, Poliwrath use Doubleslap," Beth commanded to her Sealeo.

Poliwrath just mercifully slapped Sealeo as it looked helpless and couldn't attack.

"Sealeo use Frost Breath," Katie P. shouted.

Sealeo used Frost Breath on Poliwrath, and the Tadpoloe Pokemon was getting knocked back a little bit by the cold breath of Sealeo.

"It won't work Katie, lets finish this Poliwrath," Beth yelled out.

Sealeo looked like it was done for as well, but then just out of nowhere it unleashed a massive cold chill. The cold chill was so powerful that it instantly froze Poliwrath, and the Tadpole Pokemon was defeated due to the effects of the cold.

"Poliwrath is unable to battle, the winner is Sealeo," Diana shouted.

Katie P. was surprised to see that Sealeo just used a new attack. She had no idea what her Sealeo just used. Beth called back her Poliwrath after a valiant effort.

"You were amazing Poliwrath, now take a nice long rest," Beth said to her Poliwrath after calling it back, "Katie, I didn't know that your Sealeo knew Sheer Cold."

"That was Sheer Cold," Katie P. questioned.

"Yes, that is an attack that can instantly take out a Pokemon with just bringing in extremely cold air," Beth lectured, "it doesn't work all the time, just sometimes so use it only when its needed."

Katie P. got a good lecture on Sealeo's new attack, and then things got better. Sealeo started to glow right in front of Katie P. which only meant one thing, Sealeo was evolving.

"I don't believe it, it looks like Sealeo is starting to evolve," Katie P. muttered.

Then the evolution process was complete for Sealeo as it evolved into a brand new Pokemon. Katie P. took out her Pokemon Scanner to see the new Pokemon that she got from Sealeo evolving.

"Wow, what is it Katie," Beth asked.

"According to my Pokemon Scanner, this is a Walrein. This is the evolved form of Sealeo, my Sealeo evolved into a Walrein," Katie P. cheered in excitement.

Katie P. was really happy to see her new Walrein. The new Ice Break Pokemon that Katie P. has was going to be really useful for her when she gets closer to the Pokemon Grand Prix. Right now she needed to focus on her battle against Beth.

"You can celebrate later, but for right now we got business to take care of," Beth said holding out her last Pokeball, "come on out Torterra!"

The final Pokemon in Beth's arsenal was the Continent Pokemon Torterra. Her Pokemon were pretty powerful, and Katie P. can give credit to that. With an ice type Pokemon on her side, Katie P. might have a chance of beating Torterra with her Walrein.

"Alright Walrein, lets show Torterra who's boss! Use Sheer Cold," Katie P. commanded to her Walrein.

Walrein tried to use Sheer Cold once again, but there was no luck. Walrein's attack ended up doing nothing this time.

"What happened, why didn't Sheer Cold work," Katie P. questioned.

"Do you have a short term memory, it only works sometimes, not all the time," Beth replied, "Torterra use Leaf Storm!"

Torterra summoned a Leaf Storm to wipe out Walrein, and the storm of leaves was powerful enough to take out Katie P's. Walrein.

"Just when my Sealeo evolves, it ends up losing. How sad," Katie P. said in disappointment.

"Walrein is unable to battle, the winner is Torterra," Diana shouted.

Katie P. was now down to just one Pokemon, and Beth still had her Torterra which was also her last Pokemon. Katie P. gripped her hand on her final Pokeball after calling back Walrein.

"Good job Walrein, take a nice long rest," Katie P. said to Walrein's Pokeball after calling it back, "it's Empoleon time!"

Katie P. tossed out her Pokeball which contained her final Pokemon Empoleon. Now it was the Emperor Pokemon Empoleon against the Continent Pokemon Torterra, and Torterra has a huge edge over Empoleon because its a grass type Pokemon.

"I just can't lose to you, Empoleon use Bide," Katie P. shouted.

Empoleon started to gather energy for a Bide attack. Beth knew what Empoleon was trying to do, and she had to be aware of that.

"Okay Torterra, use Seed Bomb," Beth yelled out.

Torterra attacked Empoleon with Seed Bomb, and a big explosion was created that hurt Empoleon. The Emperor Pokemon was still standing after that big blow.

"Follow it up with Razor Leaf," Beth shouted.

Then Torterra used its Razor Leaf attack to pummel Empoleon. Empoleon did take a little more damage, but Katie P. was patient. Empoleon then unleashed its power, but Torterra dodges the attack.

"What, Torterra dodged it," Katie P. said in shock.

"Torterra use Earth Power," Beth shouted.

The Continent Pokemon brought an eruption from the ground which got Empoleon. The Emperor Pokemon was feeling really bad, and then it fell to the ground to remain unconscious. The battle was over, and Katie P. ended up losing.

"Empoleon is unable to battle, the winner is Torterra! The winner of this Pokemon battle is Beth Yates," Diana announced.

Katie P. just lost an intense Pokemon battle to Patrick's cousin Beth. The two Pokemon trainers faught very hard, but it was Beth who came out on top.

"Good job Torterra, and good job to you Katie," Beth commented to her Torterra and to Katie P.

"Nicely done Empoleon, why don't you take a nice rest," Katie P. kindly said putting Empoleon back into its Pokeball.

Beth and Katie P. shook hands, and Diana looked at the two showing good sportsmanship after a fierce battle. Beth put Torterra back into her Pokeball.

"You two did great, why don't we take a little break and then we can prepare for the next match between me and Meagan," Diana suggested.

"Sounds like a plan Diana, I need to catch a break after watching my sister putting up a good fight against your sister," Meagan said.

So they all agreed to take one little break, and then Meagan and Diana were going to take their turns squaring off against each other. Only one of the two battles were wrapped up, and there were two more.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Beth Yates defeats Katie Puente in a Pokemon battle**

**Katie Puente: Sealeo evolves into Walrein**

** Sealeo learns Sheer Cold**


	486. Shadow Gym: Meagan VS Diana Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

After the group took a nice break, Meagan and Diana were both ready to face off against each other. Beth's sister Diana was the referee of the first battle, so it was Meagan's sister Katie P. who was going to be the referee of the second battle. Patrick, Katie T., and Beth sat on the sidelines to watch, and Patrick was holding on to Meagan's Togepi.

"I'm ready Diana," Meagan commented to Diana.

"Me too Meagan, give it all you got," Diana told Meagan.

The two were now on seperate sides and Katie P. came in as the referee of their Pokemon battle.

"This Pokemon battle between Meagan Puente and Diana Yates will now begin! Each trainer is allowed to use all six Pokemon, and the last one standing wins! Let the battle begin," Katie P. announced.

Meagan got out her first Pokeball, and so did Diana as the two Pokemon trainers glared at each other.

"For my first Pokemon, I choose Froslass," Meagan yelled out sending out her Froslass.

"Nice choice, cause for my first Pokemon I choose Floatzel," Diana shouted bringing out her Floatzel.

Meagan's first Pokemon was the Snow Land Pokemon Froslass while Diana's first Pokemon was the Sea Weasel Pokemon Floatzel. The two girls were now in for a fierce battle against each other.

"Floatzel use Agility," Diana yelled out to her Floatzel.

Floatzel raised its speed by using Agility, and Froslass was ready to make a move against the Sea Weasel Pokemon.

"Okay Froslass, use Powder Snow," Meagan commanded.

Froslass brought out some snow from its body, and sent it right at Floatzel. Floatzel was hit by Froslass's Powder Snow attack, but it didn't do much damage.

"It didn't work," Meagan said to herself.

"Alright Floatzel, hit Froslass with an Aqua Jet," Diana shouted.

Floatzel jumped into the air and rushed itself forward with water around its body. Froslass floated there looking worried, and took the vicious blow from Floatzel.

"Hang in there Froslass, use Shadow Ball," Meagan yelled out.

The Snow Land Pokemon created a ball of dark energy, and shot it right at Floatzel. The Sea Weasel used its speed to evade the attack, and Froslass was cornered by Floatzel.

"Too bad your Froslass whiffed on its Shadow Ball," Diana mocked, "Floatzel, show Froslass your Hydro Pump!"

Floatzel jumped back and opened its mouth, and then the Sea Weasel Pokemon fired water out of its mouth and unleashed its Hydro Pump. Froslass was getting washed out by Floatzel, and the Snow Land Pokemon's day was over.

"Froslass is unable to battle, the winner is Floatzel," Katie P. shouted.

Meagan's Froslass was no match for Diana's Floatzel. Meagan took out her Pokeball to call back her Froslass.

"Froslass return," Meagan yelled out calling back her Froslass, "nice job Froslass, now take a nice long rest."

Meagan was only getting started as she got out her second Pokeball. Floatzel was ready for round two, and it wasn't going to be worried about who its opponent was going to be.

"Time for the next helping of Meagan's Pokemon, come on out Granbull," Meagan shouted bringing out her Granbull.

Meagan's second Pokemon was the Fairy Pokemon Granbull, and Diana's Pokemon Floatzel was going to stay in and fight Granbull.

"Granbull, I remember that thing from way back," Diana stated.

"I know you do," Meagan said, "we have grown a whole lot since then."

"Then show me," Diana told Meagan.

"Okay, Granbull use Thunder Fang," Meagan commanded to her Granbull.

The Fairy Pokemon rushed over to Floatzel, and it was trying to get out of the way with its extra speed. Floatzel wasn't quick enough for some reason as Granbull chomped on Floatzel, and shocking the Sea Weasel Pokemon.

"Floatzel," Diana cried out.

Floatzel was done for after Granbull finished it off with Thunder Fang.

"Floatzel is unable to battle, the winner is Granbull," Katie P. shouted.

Granbull was too much for Floatzel to handle. Granbull hadn't gotten much action these days, and with the Pokemon Grand Prix in their eyes, the Fairy Pokemon needed to get some work in.

"Floatzel return," Diana called out calling back her Floatzel, "nice job Floatzel, you deserve a well earned break."

Diana wasn't going down so easy. Now she was ready to send out her second Pokemon, and the Yates girl wasn't going to be so easy on Meagan.

"Alright Meagan, prepare yourself for a battle! Go Vileplume," Diana shouted out sending out her Vileplume.

Diana's second Pokemon was the Flower Pokemon Vileplume. Meagan was going to stick with her Granbull to keep things going.

"Time for an attack that my Granbull learned a while back, but hasn't had a chance to use it yet," Meagan yelled out, "Granbull use Crunch!"

Granbull charged at Vileplume and used Crunch on the Flower Pokemon. They never really knew that Granbull actually knew Crunch, and it left Vileplume a nasty bite mark on its head.

"Vileplume, don't give to that, use your Petal Dance," Diana commanded to her Vileplume.

Vileplume began to bring out a flurry of petals at the Fairy Pokemon. Granbull was getting pushed back by the Petal Dance attack that Vileplume was using.

"Granbull, hang in there," Meagan yelled to Granbull, "use Fire Fang!"

Granbull rushed right back at Vileplume, and it was in a stance prepared for anything that Granbull was going to give.

"Vileplume use Nature Power," Diana shouted.

Vileplume sent out a flurry of grass right at Granbull, but it didn't do anything as the fire in its mouth burned the grass. The Fairy Pokemon chomped on Vileplume once again with Fire Fang.

"Now use Ice Fang," Meagan yelled out.

Granbull then chomped on Vileplume again with Ice Fang. The Flower Pokemon was cold and burnt with biting pains around the head. It looked like Vileplume was going to be finished.

"Now finish it off with Faint Attack," yelled out Meagan.

Granbull bashed Vileplume with Faint Attack, and Vileplume was unable to continue. Granbull was victorious.

"Vileplume is unable to battle, the winner is Granbull," Katie P. shouted.

Diana was feeling pretty frustrated that her Vileplume wasn't able to do much against Meagan's Granbull.

"Vileplume return," Diana shouted calling back her Vileplume, "you did your best Vileplume, now take a nice long rest."

Now it was up to her third Pokemon to see if she could slow Meagan down. Diana took out her third Pokeball that had the Pokemon that was going to counter against Granbull.

"Alright Ledian, your up," Diana yelled out sending out her Ledian.

Diana's third Pokemon was the Five-Star Pokemon Ledian. Ledian didn't look like it could beat Granbull, but it was going to try anyway.

"Lets see if your Granbull can beat my Ledian," Diana said to Meagan.

"We'll see about that, Granbull use Focus Punch," Meagan yelled out.

Granbull prepared a fist, and it glowed for a Focus Punch attack. As Granbull was preparing to attack Ledian with Focus Punch, Diana quickly reacted.

"Ledian use Mach Punch," Diana retaliated.

Ledian struck Granbull with a Mach Punch, and that knocked the Fairy Pokemon silly. Granbull took a big tumble backwards.

"Follow it up with Comet Punch," Diana shouted.

Ledian then started pummeling Granbull with a whole bunch of punches, and then eventually the Fairy Pokemon was knocked out.

"Granbull is unable to battle, the winner is Ledian," Katie P. shouted.

Ledian triumphed with Mach Punch and Comet Punch, and Meagan's Granbull was defeated after beating Diana's Floatzel and Vileplume.

"Granbull return," Meagan called out calling back her Granbull, "you did good Granbull, now take a nice long rest."

Meagan was ready to send out her third Pokemon of the battle. Diana's Ledian was fluttering awaitng for the next Pokemon that Meagan was going to bring out to challenge Ledian.

"Come on out Azumarill," Meagan shouted bringing out her Azumarill.

Now Meagan sent out the Aqua Rabbit Pokemon Azumarill to take on the Five Star Pokemon Ledian. Ledian was no laughing matter to Meagan at all after seeing how it handled her Granbull easily.

"So your going to use Azumarill," Diana said.

"Yeah, it will beat your Ledian," Meagan shouted.

"We'll see about that, Ledian use Swift," Diana yelled out.

"Dodge and use Aqua Tail," Meagan retaliated.

Ledian scattered a whole bunch of stars and Azumarill avoided Ledian's Swift. Azumarill smashed Ledian with Aqua Tail, but the Five Star Pokemon was still asking for it.

"Alright Azumarill, try using Rollout," Meagan commanded to her Azumarill.

"Ledian use Safeguard," Diana shouted.

Azumarill started to roll around like crazy, and then come at Ledian with Rollout. Ledian however used Safeguard to protect itself from what damage it could have taken from the Rollout attack.

"Now Ledian, use Bug Buzz," Diana commanded.

Ledian moved around quickly, and tackled Azumarill with Bug Buzz. The Aqua Rabbit Pokemon was out of energy, and it couldn't continue.

"Azumarill is unable to battle, the winner is Ledian," Katie P. shouted.

Meagan was down another Pokemon by Diana's pesky Ledian. The Five Star Pokemon was no joke at all showing that to two of her Pokemon.

"Azumarill return," Meagan shouted calling back her Azumarill, "you did good Azumarill, now take a nice long rest."

Meagan was now down to just three Pokemon as Froslass, Granbull, and Azumarill were all knocked out. Meagan was now holding her fourth Pokeball as she was ready to face Diana's Ledian once again.

"You're doing great Diana, but lets see how you do against my Luxray, go," Meagan shouted bringing out her Luxray.

The Gleam Eyes Pokemon Luxray was ready for action. Ledian was pretty tough, but Meagan was hoping that the tide would finally turn.

"Come on Ledian, use Mach Punch once again," Diana commanded to her Ledian.

Ledian came at Luxray with Mach Punch, and that knocked it backwards. Luxray lost its footing for a little bit, but then it got it back.

"Okay Luxray, don't hold back. Use Shock Wave," Meagan ordered her Luxray.

Luxray heard the command, and gathered the electricity for a Shock Wave. Diana wasn't going to give her the chance.

"Ledian use Swift once more," Diana yelled out.

Ledian sent out another Swift attack, but it was too late. Luxray looked like it was ready to fire Shock Wave, but instead it dashed towards Ledian with the electricity. Ledian was electrocuted by the electricity that Luxray held, but Meagan had no idea what her Luxray did.

"Luxray, what did you just do," Meagan asked Luxray.

"Ledian is unable to battle, the winner is Luxray," Katie P. shouted.

Meagan took out her Pokemon Scanner to identify what attack Luxray just used. Meagan saw that Luxray is capable of using Wild Charge.

"Wild Charge, Luxray you must have learned Wild Charge," Meagan said in amazement.

"You did good Ledian, take a nice long rest," Diana said after she called back her Ledian, "I must say that Luxray of yours is pretty good."

"Thanks Diana," Meagan commented.

"Well lets keep this going, you still have a long way to go to win," Diana told Meagan.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Meagan Puente: Granbull learned Crunch**

** Luxray learns Wild Charge**


	487. Shadow Gym: Meagan VS Diana Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

It was a pretty fierce battle so far between Meagan and Diana. Meagan and Diana were both at three Pokemon still, and now Diana was ready to send out her fourth Pokemon.

"It's time for round four, come on out Beautifly," Diana shouted bringing out her Beautifly.

Meagan was still going to battle with Luxray, but now it had to deal with the Butterfly Pokemon Beautifly. Luxray had an advantage against Beautifly just like it did with Ledian because its not only a bug type, but its also a flying type.

"Beautifly, lets use Tailwind," Diana yelled out.

Beautifly created a Tailwind that made itself faster. Luxray was having a hard time keeping up with the Butterfly Pokemon.

"Beautifly is a bit faster," Meagan said.

"Correct Meagan, Tailwind has increased the speed of my Beautifly! Go ahead and try to hit it," Diana yelled out.

"I will, Luxray use Wild Charge," Meagan commanded to her Luxray.

Luxray began to make a mad dash towards Beautifly, but the Butterfly Pokemon evaded the attack with its incredible speed it retrieved from Tailwind.

"Now Beautifly use Silver Wind," Diana yelled out.

Beautifly hovered in the air to send out a powerful Silver Wind. The silver wind blades pummeled Luxray, and it did much more damage since Luxray was a dark type Pokemon. The Gleam Eyes Pokemon couldn't continue.

"Luxray is unable to battle, the winner is Beautifly," Katie P. shouted.

Luxray was not able to overcome the speed of Beautifly, or the power of its Silver Wind attack. Meagan was now down to just two Pokemon after that.

"Luxray return," Meagan yelled out calling back her Luxray, "nice job Luxray, take a nice long rest."

Meagan now took out her fifth Pokemon, and Diana was going to stay with Beautifly. The two Pokemon trainers were really putting some work into this battle.

"You're doing good Diana, but lets see how you do against my Ursaring," Meagan shouted bringing out her Ursaring.

Meagan's next Pokemon was the Hibernator Pokemon Ursaring, and Meagan was hoping that it could take out Diana's Beautifly. There was one problem, Beautifly was too fast.

"I don't think Ursaring has any moves that can even touch Beautifly," Diana smirked.

"We'll see about that," said Meagan, "Ursaring use Metal Claw!"

Ursaring was coming up at Beautifly with a Metal Claw attack, but Beautifly got away from the attack. Nothing was working for Meagan with the speed Beautifly has gained from Tailwind.

"It's not working," Meagan cried.

"Beautifly use Signal Beam," Diana commanded.

Beautifly unleashed a colorful beam right at Ursaring, and it took the blow. Ursaring was hit by Signal Beam, and it still wasn't able to hit Beautifly.

"Give it up Meagan, my Beautifly can't be touched," Diana told Meagan.

Meagan was getting pretty frustrated, but Ursaring was starting to get pretty angry. The Hibernator Pokemon unleashed its anger in a powerful roar that created soundwaves, and actually harmed Beautifly.

"You didn't tell me your Ursaring knew Hyper Voice," Diana screamed over the sound of the roar.

"Neither did I," Meagan said to herself.

When she saw Diana's Beautifly getting stunned by Ursaring's Hyper Voice, things took a turn for the better for Meagan. She was now ready to give Diana's Beautifly a going away present.

"Now's your chance Ursaring, use Superpower," Meagan retaliated.

Ursaring unleashed its Superpower attack on Beautifly after the Hyper Voice stopped. Beautifly was pounded to the ground, and the Butterfly Pokemon was unconscious and couldn't continue.

"Beautifly is unable to battle, the winner is Ursaring," Katie P. shouted.

Ursaring's Hyper Voice seemed to be the difference as it stopped Beautifly in its tracks. Meagan was feeling good about herself again, and Diana was ready to call back her Beautifly.

"Beautifly return," Diana called out returning Beautifly, "well done Beautifly, you take a nice long rest."

Diana was now down to only two Pokemon, and Meagan still had two Pokemon. The two girls were living up to their expectations so far.

"I got to say Meagan, you are doing an excellent job as a Pokemon trainer," Diana complemented.

"Thanks, and may I say how good you're doing," Meagan complemented.

"Why thank you, but there will only be one winner. We both still have two Pokemon, and I will prevail over you," said Diana taking out her next Pokeball, "now making its battle debut, Togekiss!"

Diana tossed her Pokeball, and out came the Jubilee Pokemon Togekiss. Meagan didn't know much about Diana's Togekiss, and Diana probably doesn't know much about it either since it just evolved. One thing was for sure, Meagan can't let her guard down no matter what.

"Come on Ursaring, lets keep this going! Use Brick Break," Meagan yelled out.

Ursaring was coming towards Togekiss to use Brick Break, but Togekiss was able to quickly get out of the way. Ursaring just whiffed on its Brick Break attack.

"What, how did Togekiss get away so quickly," Meagan asked.

"I didn't tell you, but Beautifly's Tailwind doesn't just increase the speed of Beautifly, but any other Pokemon that is in their Pokeballs also becomes faster for a little while," Diana explained, "the effects of Tailwind will die down eventually."

"This can't be," Meagan said in despair.

"Yes, now Togekiss use Aura Sphere," Diana shouted.

The Jubilee Pokemon created an energy ball right in front of an Ursaring that was still down after missing. Togekiss fired away at Ursaring, and the Hibernator Pokemon was taken out with just one blow.

"Ursaring is unable to battle, the winner is Togekiss," Katie P. shouted.

Meagan's Ursaring was thrown off by the effects of Tailwind. Togekiss had the speed just like Beautifly did.

"Ursaring return," Meagan yelled out calling back her Ursaring, "you did pretty well Ursaring, take a nice long rest."

Meagan felt a little bummed out that Ursaring didn't get to use Hyper Voice once again after it worked so well on Beautifly. She was down to her last Pokemon, and Meagan wanted to make absolutely no mistakes.

"It's do or die Charizard, go," Meagan yelled out sending out her Charizard.

Meagan's last Pokemon was the Flame Pokemon Charizard, and it was ready to take on Togekiss. This was it for Meagan, Charizard had to beat Diana's Togekiss along with her last Pokemon or she loses.

"Charizard I see, I can't wait to see what it can do," Diana shouted.

"You'll see," Meagan yelled out.

"Togekiss use Air Cutter," Diana commanded.

Togekiss flew towards Charizard and used Air Cutter. Charizard flew out of the way to avoid any damage from Togekiss's attack.

"Charizard use Swords Dance," Meagan shouted.

Charizard summoned dancing swords to raise its attack power. Now the Flame Pokemon was much more power, and Togekiss was prepared for anything that was coming its way.

"Come on Togekiss, use Aura Sphere," Diana yelled out.

"Dodge and use Flame Burst," Meagan yelled out.

Togekiss charged up another Aura Sphere attack, and Charizard got out of the way of Togekiss's Aura Sphere to use Flame Burst. A burst of flame was sent towards Togekiss causing the Jubilee Pokemon to burn.

"Togekiss," Diana cried out.

"Hurry Charizard, use Air Slash," Meagan retaliated.

Charizard flapped its wings really hard to use Air Slash. The attack came right towards Togekiss after it was burned, and Togekiss was struck pretty hard getting the big knockout blow.

"Togekiss is unable to battle, the winner is Charizard," Katie P. shouted.

"Way to go Charizard," Meagan said raising her fist.

Meagan was reluctant to see that her Charizard was able to defeat Diana's Togekiss. Diana has been brought down to her last Pokemon.

"Togekiss return," Diana shouted calling back her Togekiss, "good job Togekiss, now take a nice long rest."

"Your doing pretty good Diana," Meagan complemented.

"I think you said that already, but I know I am. Now you have to face my first Pokemon, come on out Typhlosion," Diana yelled out sending out her Typhlosion.

The final Pokemon for Diana was none other than her starting Pokemon Typhlosion. It was a perfect set up for the final round between Meagan and Diana, two of their starter Pokemon both fire types taking each other on one on one.

"Show me everything that your Charizard can do," Diana said daring Meagan.

"You got it Diana, just do the same with Typhlosion," Meagan said daring Diana.

"Alright Charizard, use Fire Spin," Meagan yelled out to her Charizard.

"Dodge it using Flame Wheel," Diana retorted.

Charizard opened its mouth to use Fire Spin, and Typhlosion avoids the attack with Flame Wheel, and then strikes Charizard with the Flame Wheel attack.

"Alright Typhlosion use Flamethrower," Diana commanded to her Typhlosion.

"Charizard, dodge and use Inferno," Meagan yelled out.

Typhlosion opened its mouth and unleashed a Flamethrower attack, but Charizard got out of the way to use Inferno. Charizard was starting to heat up, and then it shot a massive amount of fire at Typhlosion. The Volcano Pokemon really had it when it took the blow from Inferno.

"Not bad Meagan," Diana commented.

"Same for you," Meagan replied.

"But this ends now, Typhlosion..Eruption," Diana said to her Typhlosion.

Typhlosion was starting to gather up massive magma power for what could be a pretty powerful attack. Meagan and Charizard had to react to that right away.

"Charizard use Fire Blast," Meagan retaliated.

Charizard was starting to get some fire power as well. The two finished getting power, and Charizard began to use Fire Blast and Typhlosion came right back with Eruption. The two fire attacks were out of control hot, and bot Pokemon were caught in the firey explosion after the two attacks met.

"Charizard," Meagan cried.

"Typhlosion," Diana cried.

After the smoke cleared, both Charizard and Typhlosion were still standing. Then the Flame Pokemon and Volcano Pokemon both collasped to the ground in defeat. Neither Pokemon was able to get up which meant neither Meagan or Diana won.

"Both Charizard and Typhlosion are unable to battle! This battle between Meagan Puente and Diana Yates is here by a draw," Katie P. announced.

Meagan and Diana finish their Pokemon battle in a draw. Neither of their Pokemon were able to withstand the explosion, but they had a good battle.

"Charizard return," Meagan yelled out calling back her Charizard, "you did good Charizard, now take a nice long rest."

"Typhlosion return," Diana shouted bringing back her Typhlosion, "nice job Typhlosion, you deserve a good rest."

"I don't know what to say about this Diana, I guess were both even," Meagan replied.

"You could be right Meagan, but keep on working because in the future, Pokemon trainers do end up getting better," Diana lectured.

"I understand, and were going to keep on training," Meagan told Diana.

"Well enough of this, we still got one more battle to settle," Diana mentioned, "Patrick and my cousin Katie have to have their turn."

Patrick and Katie T. heard that it was their turn to have some fun in a Pokemon battle. The two Pokemon trainers got together and grabbed their hands hard showing they were ready for some competition.

"Well Katie, I guess its our turn," Patrick said.

"I know it is Patrick, give it everything you got," Katie T. replied.

Now there was one more battle to take care of, and that was Patrick and Katie T. who were ready to go up against each other.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Meagan Puente and Diana Yates end up in a draw**

**Meagan Puente: Ursaring learns Hyper Voice**


	488. Shadow Gym: Patrick VS Katie T Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Katie P. and Beth battled, and it was Beth who won. Meagan and Diana then took part in a Pokemon battle, and it ended up being a draw. Now the final six on six Pokemon battle was ready to take place between Patrick and Katie T.

Katie P., Beth, and Diana all sat on the sidelines to cheer them on while Meagan ended up being the referee of Patrick and Katie T's. Pokemon battle.

"Alright Katie, are you ready," Patrick asked Katie T.

"You bet I am Patrick, now show me what your Pokemon are made of," Katie T. responded.

The two both took seperate sides with Meagan acting as the referee. Another fierce Pokemon battle was about to take place between two pretty good Pokemon trainers.

"This Pokemon battle between Patrick Schmidl and Katie Tonkel will now begin! Each trainer is allowed to use all six Pokemon, and the last one standing is the winner! Let the battle begin," Meagan announced.

So Patrick and Katie T. each got out their first Pokeball, and the two were both ready for action.

"Come on out Pupitar," Patrick shouted sending out his Pupitar.

"Come on out Hitmontop," Katie T. yelled out bringing out her Hitmontop.

Patrick's first Pokemon was the Hard Shell Pokemon Pupitar while Katie T's. first Pokemon was the Handstand Pokemon Hitmontop. Hitmontop had a huge edge over Pupitar because it was a fighting type and Pupitar was a rock type.

"Pupitar use Thrash," Patrick shouted to his Pupitar.

Pupitar jumped right towards Hitmontop to use a Thrash attack, but Hitmontop spun out of the way with its dradle like head.

"You haven't seen nothing yet from Hitmontop," Katie T. yelled out, "use Gyro Ball!"

The Handstand Pokemon got on its feet and created a Gyro Ball attack. Hitmontop threw it right at Pupitar, and it instantly knocked Pupitar out in just one hit.

"Pupitar no," Patrick called out.

"Pupitar is unable to battle, the winner is Hitmontop," Meagan shouted.

Patrick's Pupitar was one and done after just one attack. After missing with Thrash, Hitmontop bashed the Hard Shell Pokemon with Gyro Ball leaving Patrick with just five Pokemon.

"Pupitar return," Patrick yelled out calling back his Pupitar, "you did your best Pupitar, now take a nice rest."

Patrick was suddenly about to use his second Pokemon to take on Katie T's. Pupitar, but he knew that he can't let his guard down against any of his cousin's Pokemon.

"You think you can get away with that, well let me change the whole game. Come on out Vibrava," Patrick yelled out sending out his Vibrava.

Patrick's second Pokemon was the Vibration Pokemon Vibrava. There was no signs of a disadvantage for Vibrava as it was ready to battle Hitmontop.

"Hitmontop use Triple Kick," Katie T. yelled out.

Hitmontop was coming at Vibrava with Triple Kick, but it hovered out of the way. Vibrava was set for anything coming right into its tracks. It flew up into the air to avoid Hitmontop's Triple Kick attack,

"Alright Vibrava, use Sonicboom," Patrick shouted.

Vibrava unleashed a Sonicboom attack on Hitmontop, and that caused Hitmontop to be pulverized a little bit. Hitmontop was pretty hurt after taking the blow from that Sonicboom attack.

"Follow it up with Dragonbreath," Patrick ordered.

Vibrava used Dragonbreath to stun Vibrava, and the Handstand Pokemon couldn't take it anymore as it was defeated.

"Hitmontop is unable to battle, the winner is Vibrava," Meagan shouted.

Vibrava did a pretty good job taking care of business with Katie T's. Hitmontop, but the battle has only just begun.

"Hitmontop return," Katie T. shouted bringing back her Hitmontop, "good job Hitmontop, take a well earned break."

Katie T. was all set to bring out her second Pokemon. Patrick's Vibrava was looking strong as ever, and he was hoping that it would continue onward through the battle.

"Lets go Lopunny," Katie T. yelled out sending out her Lopunny.

The next Pokemon that Katie T. sent out was the Rabbit Pokemon Lopunny. Lopunny was ready for action, and so was Vibrava as the battle continued.

"Now Vibrava use Sand Tomb," Patrick commanded.

Vibrava created a sand tornado to trap Lopunny in. The Rabbit Pokemon was getting baffled by the sand inside of the tornado. Katie T. was looking up at the Sand Tomb attack, and she thought of a good idea.

"Lopunny use Bounce," Katie T. yelled out.

Lopunny bounced up into the air,and it was so high that it got out of Vibrava's Sand Tomb attack. It was a good strategy from Katie T.

"Whoa, Lopunny jumped out of Sand Tomb," Patrick said in shock.

"That's right Patrick, I had Lopunny use Bounce to hop into the air high enough to get out of Vibrava's Sand Tomb attack, pretty clever huh," Katie T. said.

"Well done Katie, but you won't get away with this. Vibrava use Faint Attack," Patrick ordered his Vibrava.

The Vibration was coming towards Lopunny who was still in the air to use Faint Attack. Then Lopunny bounced kick Vibrava which knocked it out of control.

"Good job Lopunny, follow that up with Drain Punch," Katie T. shouted.

"Drain Punch," Patrick questioned as Vibrava was hit by Lopunny's attack.

"That's right Patrick, Drain Punch not only does damage, it also takes energy so my Lopunny will have more energy now," Katie T. explained.

Vibrava was hit pretty hard, and Lopunny got some of Vibrava's energy. The Vibration Pokemon fell to the ground, and Vibrava was done for.

"Vibrava is unable to battle, the winner is Lopunny," Meagan shouted.

Vibrava was down, and Lopunny came back to the ground in a beautiful fashion. When it landed, it did a little pose showing off its beauty.

"Return Vibrava," Patrick shouted bringing back his Vibrava, "you did a good job Vibrava, now take a good rest."

Now Patrick only had four Pokemon left, and Katie T. was still at five. The odds weren't in his favor, but he was not going to give in so easily.

"You're doing good Katie, but I'm not done yet! Go Octillery," Patrick yelled out sending out Octillery.

The Jet Pokemon Octillery looked pretty serious about battling, and Katie T's. Lopunny wasn't going to hold back, even after getting some of Vibrava's energy.

"Octillery use Focus Energy," Patrick shouted.

"Lopunny use Dizzy Punch," Katie T. yelled out.

Octillery started to build up on strength, and Lopunny came at the Jet Pokemon with Dizzy Punch. Octillery was punched pretty hard, and it looked like it was confused, but Octillery was able to shake it off.

"Wow, that Octillery is not only tough in the body, but in the head too," Katie T. said in amazement.

"You got that right, me and my Pokemon have to be able to overcome anything," Patrick told Katie T., "Octillery use Constrict!"

Octillery caught Lopunny in a Constrict attack, and Lopunny was unable to break free of Octillery's grip. Katie T. had to go into desperation mode to get out of Octillery's Constrict.

"Lopunny use Ice Beam," Katie T. retaliated.

Lopunny opened its mouth and used Ice Beam. Octillery was frozen, but Lopunny was too close causing the Rabbit Pokemon to be frozen as well.

"Octillery, break free," Patrick called out to his Octillery.

Octillery got extra strength from Focus Energy, and the Jet Pokemon used that strength to break free of the ice prison that Lopunny put it in. Octillery and Lopunny were both out, but Lopunny was knocked out by the effects of its own attack.

"Lopunny is unable to battle, the winner is Octillery," Meagan shouted.

Katie T. couldn't believe that Octillery broke free of the ice. Lopunny made a big mistake firing an Ice Beam attack very close to Octillery when it was caught in Constrict, and the Rabbit Pokemon paid the price.

"Lopunny return," Katie T. yelled out calling back her Lopunny, "nicely done Lopunny, take a nice rest."

"Bad idea to have Lopunny use Ice Beam so close," Patrick told Katie T.

"I know, I should've had Lopunny get further away," Katie T. replied, "but how on earth did Octillery break free of being frozen?"

"Remember when it used Focus Energy, it doesn't just make Octillery's attack stronger, but it also gets the strength to bust out of anything," Patrick lectured.

"That is amazing, you know how to battle," Katie T. commented.

"Thank you, now shall we continue," said Patrick.

"You got it, lets go Camerupt," Katie T. exclaimed throwing a Pokeball that contained her Camerupt.

The third Pokemon in Katie T's. arsenal was the Eruption Pokemon Camerupt. Patrick had no idea why she was using not only a fire type Pokemon, but also a ground type Pokemon when his Octillery was cleary a water type.

"Did you want a challenge," Patrick questioned.

"Yes I do, why do you ask when I cleary do," Katie T. asked.

"Because your using a fire type and ground type Pokemon against a water type Pokemon," Patrick answered.

"It doesn't bother me, and besides type advantages don't win battles all the time," Katie T. mentioned.

"I know, and I will show you how tough my Pokemon are," Patrick yelled out.

"Lets see, Camerupt use Magnitude," Katie T. commanded to her Camerupt.

Camerupt used Magnitude, and there was an 8.0 earthquake coming in shaking up Octillery. Though Octillery stood where it was, the ground broke and Octillery fell.

"Octillery," Patrick yelled out.

"Now use Lava Plume," Katie T. shouted.

Camerupt pumped lava out of its humps, and it was aiming for Octillery. Octillery had to find a way to stop that lava from hitting.

"Hurry Octillery, use Water Pulse," Patrick shouted.

The Jet Pokemon squirted a powerful Water Pulse attack from its mouth causing the lava to be cooled down, and it ended up hitting Camerupt.

"Camerupt," Katie T. cried.

"Like my tatics," Patrick said smiling.

"Yeah, but now its time to finish you off! Camerupt, charge towards Octillery and use Eruption," Katie T. ordered her Camerupt.

The Eruption Pokemon made a run towards Octillery, and it was starting to heat up. Camerupt entered the hole that Octillery was in, and began to deliver a powerful Eruption attack. The lava ended up filling the gaps in the ground created by Magnitude, and Octillery was scorching hot.

"Octillery no," Patrick cried out.

Camerupt was in that Eruption as well, but Katie T. didn't quite know her Camerupt's strength pretty well. The Eruption Pokemon wasn't able to withstand its own attack, and being close once again cost Katie T. Camerupt jumped out of the lava scorching hot just like Octillery. In the end both Pokemon paid the price getting knocked out at the same time by bad burns.

"Both Octillery and Camerupt are unable to battle," Meagan shouted.

Patrick and Katie T. both called back their Pokemon, but a comical act then took place as both of their Pokemon were burning so hot that it even went into their Pokeballs. Both Patrick and Katie T. were playing hot potato getting their hands burnt, and then Meagan stepped in.

"Azumarill use Water Gun," Meagan shouted throwing out her Pokeball that contained Azumarill.

Azumarill used Water Gun to cool off the Pokeballs, and Patrick and Katie T's. hands. They finally got some relief after that little episode.

"Whoa, that was too hot," Patrick said chuckling still feeling a little burn.

"Yeah, maybe we should have a little break to ease the pain to our burns," Katie T. suggested.

"Good idea, just remember that were still battling. This is just a break for right now," Patrick told his cousin.

"Agreed," Katie T. replied.

"This battle is going into an intermission," Meagan announced.

After getting their hands burned by their Pokeballs that suddenly were scorching due to their Pokemon's burns, Patrick and Katie T. decided to take a little break before they continued.

**Pokemon Updates: NONE**


	489. Shadow Gym: Patrick VS Katie T Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

After taking nasty burns on their hands, Patrick and Katie T. were all bandaged up on their hands. They waited just a little while before they continued, and then the two Pokemon trainers got back into action.

"Lets continue this Katie, remember that we still have three Pokemon each," Patrick mentions to Katie T.

"Gotcha," Katie T. replied.

"Resume battle," Meagan announced.

Patrick and Katie T. were back in action as the two trainers were ready to send out their fourth Pokemon. They had no idea what either of them were going to use next.

"Lets go Butterfree," Katie T. shouted bringing out her Butterfree.

"Alright, come on out Gardevoir," Patrick yelled out sending out his Gardevoir.

Katie T's. fourth Pokemon was the Butterfly Pokemon Butterfree, and Patrick's fourth Pokemon was the Embrace Pokemon Gardevoir. Gardevoir and Butterfree were ready to battle.

"Alright Gardevoir, use Shadow Ball," Patrick shouted.

Gardevoir created a Shadow Ball attack, and then threw the dark sphere of energy towards Butterfree.

"Butterfree use Safeguard," Katie T. shouted.

Butterfree protected itself with Safeguard, and Shadow Ball created a big explosion. Nothing happened to Butterfree because of Safeguard.

"Drats," Patrick said snapping his fingers.

"Butterfree use Confusion," Katie T. commanded.

Butterfree prepared to use Confusion on Gardevoir, but the Embrace Pokemon wasn't feeling so much damage. In addition to not only being so strong, Gardevoir was a psychic type Pokemon which meant psychic attacks don't do so much damage.

"It didn't work," Katie T. questioned to herself.

"Alright Gardevoir, use Magical Leaf," Patrick retaliated.

Gardevoir shot out colorful leaves that hit Butterfree, and the Butterfly Pokemon was easily defeated.

"Butterfree is unable to battle, the winner is Gardevoir," Meagan shouted.

Patrick's Gardevoir took care of Butterfree with no problem at all. Katie T. wasn't feeling good now that Patrick has gotten the edge.

"Butterfree return," Katie T. yelled out calling back her Butterfree, "nice job Butterfree, take a nice long rest."

Katie T. was down to only two Pokemon, and now it was the time for her new Pokemon to take the stage and show Patrick what it can do.

"Your doing pretty good Patrick, but now its time to witness the power of my new Pokemon," Katie T. shouted holding out a Pokeball, "come on out Mismagius!"

Katie T. tossed her Pokeball, and out came the Magical Pokemon Mismagius. Gardevoir was at a huge disadvantage since Mismagius was a ghost type Pokemon that could easily wipe out Gardevoir.

"I won't lose to you so easily, Gardevoir use Psychic," Patrick yelled out.

Gardevoir started to use Psychic, and Mismagius was having a hard time moving because Psychic was binding its body.

"I can take care of that, Mismagius use Ominous Wind," Katie T. told her Mismagius.

The Magical Pokemon created an Ominous Wind attack that caused Gardevoir to lose its concentraion on its Psychic attack. Gardevoir was then shaken up by the wind.

"Now use Shadow Ball," Katie T. retaliated.

Mismagius created a Shadow Ball attack, and sent it right at Gardevoir causing it to be knocked out by its power.

"Gardevoir is unable to battle, the winner is Mismagius," Meagan shouted.

Patrick's Gardevoir was defeated, and Mismagius looked pretty good. He took out Gardevoir's Pokeball to put it back inside.

"Gardevoir return," Patrick shouted calling back his Gardevoir, "good job Gardevoir, now take a nice long rest."

"So Patrick, are you ready to bring your next Pokemon out," Katie T. asked.

"You bet I am, go Furret," Patrick yelled out bringing out his Furret.

Patrick was now going to use the Long Body Pokemon Furret. Katie T. was feeling confused on why Patrick was using a normal type Pokemon when normal type attacks don't work on ghost type Pokemon.

"Patrick, why are you using a normal type Pokemon when normal attacks have no effect on Mismagius," Katie T. asked.

"You'll see," Patrick replied.

It looked like Patrick had something up his sleeve. Furret was ready to go head to head with the Magical Pokemon Mismagius.

"Mismagius use Psybeam," Katie T. yelled out.

Mismagius was prepared to send out a Psybeam attack, and Furret was able to get out of the way barely. Patrick had something up his sleeve somehow.

"Okay Furret, its been awhile. Use Foresight," Patrick shouted to his Furret.

Furret started to raise its accuracy with Foresight. Patrick was showing a smile after seeing the Long Body Pokemon use Foresight.

"So what's your masterful plan," Katie T. questioned.

"How about this, Furret use Slam," Patrick yelled out.

Furret was running up to Mismagius to use Slam, and then Katie T. was smiling at Patrick wondering why he would have Furret use a normal type attack when Mismagius was cleary a ghost type Pokemon.

"Do you know Mismagius is a ghost type Pokemon," Katie T. told Patrick.

"Of course I do," Patrick smirked.

Then Furret was actually able to hurt Mismagius with Slam. Katie T. was shocked to see that Furret's attack actually did a number to Mismagius.

"What, but how," Katie T. said in shock.

"Foresight doesn't just raise accuracy, but it also lets normal type attacks hit ghost Pokemon along with fighting type attacks," Patrick lectured.

"I don't believe it, I didn't see that coming," said Katie T.

"Now Furret, finish it off with Fury Swipes," Patrick yelled out.

Mismagius was getting scratched repeatedly by Furret who was using Fury Swipes. Then the Magical Pokemon couldn't take anymore of Furret's power and got knocked out of commission.

"Mismagius is unable to battle, the winner is Furret," Meagan shouted.

That could be pretty useful for Patrick if we were to ever use Furret against a ghost Pokemon. It might actually come in handy in his next gym battle.

"Mismagius return," Katie T. shouted calling back her Mismagius, "good job Mismagius, now take a nice rest."

"You can learn a little from me Katie," Patrick told his cousin.

"You might be right, but now were going to finish this battle right here, right now. Patrick, you're about to feel the wrath of my first Pokemon, and there is no turning back as of now," Katie T. told Patrick holding out her final Pokeball, "I choose you Swampert!"

Katie T. threw out her Pokeball, and out came the Mud Fish Pokemon Swampert. Swampert looked pretty scary, but Furret didn't fear it at all.

"Swampert, your starter Pokemon," Patrick said smiling.

"You got that right, and now prepare to feel the wrath of my Swampert," Katie T. yelled out to Patrick.

"Lets see about that," Patrick shouted, "Furret use Iron Tail!"

Furret was running up at Swampert to use its Iron Tail attack.

"Swampert use Mud Shot," Katie T. retorted.

Swampert shot out mud from the ground which stopped Furret. It couldn't see after taking that nasty hit from the attack.

"Furret," Patrick shouted.

"Now Swampert, hit Furret with Hammer Arm," Katie T. commanded to her Swampert.

Swampert unleashed its Hammer Arm attack on Furret, and it was powerful enough to take out the Mud Fish Pokemon.

"Furret is unable to battle, the winner is Swampert," Meagan shouted.

Katie T's. Swampert was pretty tough as expected. Furret didn't seem it was a match for Swampert, and Patrick was ready to call his Furret back.

"Furret return," Patrick yelled out calling back his Furret, "you did well Furret, now take a nice long rest."

"I'll admit Patrick, you are totally good," Katie T. complemented.

"Thanks Katie, and that Swampert sure is something," Patrick complemented.

"Why thank you, anything else you like to say before we continue our bout," Katie T. questioned.

"Yeah, my last Pokemon has been my best friend since the day I left Homewood. We have been through everything, and now were going to duel it out right here, right now to show your Swampert that we mean business," Patrick spoke holding out his Pokeball.

"So this is an introduction for your next Pokemon," Katie T. asked.

"Yes, come forward Sceptile," Patrick shouted sending out his Sceptile.

Now the battle will rely on Patrick's Sceptile. Katie T. and her starter Pokemon Swampert are ready to clash with Patrick's starter Pokemon Sceptile. The Forest Pokemon had a huge edge in type since it was a grass type, and Swampert was a water type and ground type Pokemon.

"I may have an advantage in type, but its who has the most experience that wins," Patrick told Katie T.

"Lets battle," Katie T. yelled out.

"Sceptile use Bullet Seed," Patrick commanded.

"Dodge it," Katie T. shouted.

Sceptile was coming at Swampert, and firing a Bullet Seed attack right out of its mouth. Swampert was able to jump out of the way, and the Mud Fish Pokemoon was ready for some more.

"Alright Swampert, use Muddy Water," Katie T. commanded to her Swampert.

Swampert unleashed a wave of Muddy Water coming towards Sceptile. The Forest Pokemon was hit by Swampert's attack, and felt mud in its eyes.

"Sceptile, are you alirght," Patrick asked his Sceptile.

Sceptile wiped its eyes showing that it was okay. Sceptile's vision may have been effected a little, but it still had a keen eye on where Swampert was, and what Swampert was going to do.

"Sceptile use Leaf Blade," Patrick yelled out.

Sceptile came at Swampert, and bashed the Mud Fish Pokemon with a Leaf Blade attack. Sceptile's Leaf Blade was as strong as ever.

"That is it, Swampert use Earthquake," Katie T. shouted to her Swampert.

The Mud Fish Pokemon created an Earthquake, and everything started to shake badly. Sceptile was losing its footing, and couldn't hang on.

"Good, now use Mud Bomb," Katie T. yelled out to her Swampert.

Swampert was preparing a Mud Bomb attack for Patrick's Sceptile. The Forest Pokemon took a pretty hard blow from Swampert's Earthquake and wasn't going to be able to escape the attack. Patrick then had an idea.

"Sceptile, lets fight off this Mud Bomb with Dragonbreath," Patrick said to his Sceptile.

Sceptile listened to its master, and unleashed a Dragonbreath attack right at Swampert's Mud Bomb. The bomb ended up exploding, and Swampert was all fried and dirty from the attack. Swampert also had a hard time moving.

"Excellent, now finish it off with Solarbeam," Patrick yelled out.

Sceptile started to gather sunlight, and Swampert still wasn't able to move. Then the Forest Pokemon fired off its Solarbeam attack right at Swampert. The Mud Fish Pokemon took pretty intense damage, and got the big knockout blow that would end the battle between Patrick and Katie T.

"Swampert is unable to battle, the winner is Sceptile! The winner of this Pokemon battle is Patrick Schmidl," Meagan announced.

"Alright, we won," Patrick shouted in joy.

"Yes Patrick, you won," Katie T. kindly said.

Katie T. called back her Swampert, and Patrick patted his Sceptile on the back before putting it back into its Pokeball. That concluded three pretty fierce battles between Patrick, Meagan, Katie P., and Patrick's cousins.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Patrick Schmidl defeats Katie Tonkel in a Pokemon battle**


	490. Shadow Gym: Battles Over, Rest Up

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

After all six Pokemon trainers wrapped up a series of six on six Pokemon battles, they sat down to relax. Meagan was tending to her Togepi while all of her Pokemon came out of their Pokeballs to relax, Katie P. had her Pokemon come out to chill, and so did Patrick.

Diana, Beth, and Katie T. had their Pokemon out to relax and enjoy the company. Patrick and Katie T. were relieved that Octillery and Camerupt cooled down from that scorching hot moment, and their hands still felt burnt.

"I'm glad we got all of our Pokemon a chance to battle," Meagan said.

"Yeah, they could use a little break cause of all of the battling that took place," Patrick suggested.

"I completely understand that Patrick," Diana replied.

The group did have plenty of Pokemon battles facing lots of random trainers, and taking on Patrick's cousins. Now it was time for them to take a little break.

"Beth, you were great when you faced me. I never knew what kind of skills you had as a Pokemon trainer until now," Katie P. complemented.

"Thanks, and your Pokemon are great too," Beth commented.

"Thanks Beth, me and my Pokemon train hard everyday," Katie P. explained.

"Same here," Beth replied.

"And Meagan, your Pokemon are great along with that cute little Togepi of yours," Diana complemented.

"Aww, thanks. The same goes for your Pokemon because they are so tought," Meagan replied.

"Thanks Meagan, you are one pretty good Pokemon trainer," Diana commented.

"Patrick, there isn't anything I can say about you that isn't bad. You are cleary the best I have dealt with," Katie T. told Patrick.

"Thanks for the comment Katie, and you are pretty good too," Patrick commented.

"Gee, thanks. I have a feeling however that my cousins Beth and Diana have more skill than me," Katie T. replied.

"Just keep on working and you will reach the top," Patrick replied.

The Pokemon just laid down and relaxed after some really hard work. The group had only two gyms to go until they finally arrived at the Pokemon Grand Prix.

"Why don't we all rest up and then we can get going," Patrick suggested.

"Good idea, we need to take a break," Diana replied.

So the group spent the night right where they were. All thirty-six Pokemon slept under the stars peacefully whily the six Pokemon trainers went inside tents to get themselves some shuteye.

The next morning, the group woke up from a good night sleep. The Pokemon had a good rest too after all of that battling that took place.

"Good morning everyone," Meagan said to everyone.

"That was the best sleep I had in awhile," Katie T. said stretching her arms.

The Pokemon were at full strength after the endurance they all took yesterday in all of that battling. All of them had breakfast, and continued talking.

"So after breakfast, were going to be heading out to continue our journey towards Berlin," Patrick explained.

"I see, your going to get into the Shadow Gym and get your next token," Diana commented.

"Your absolutely right Diana, and then we will just be one token away from the Pokemon Grand Prix," Katie P. exclaimed.

"Take it easy Kate," Meagan responded.

"Sorry," Katie P. replied.

"Its okay, I know how excited you all are about reaching the Pokemon Grand Prix," said Beth.

"When we get there, we'll let nothing get in our way," Patrick stated.

"What about the Unknown Champion," Katie T. questioned.

"I'll try to get by him, but nothing else will stand in my way to victory," Patrick yelled out.

"The same goes for me," Meagan exclaimed.

"I'll be number one," Katie shouted.

"Well lets wait until you all get your required sixteen tokens to think about entering the Pokemon Grand Prix," Diana said.

After a nice energetic breakfast, Patrick, Meagan, Katie P., Diana, Beth, and Katie T. all got their Pokemon and their belongings. They were all packed up, and it was time for them to leave.

"It was nice seeing you all again, but were now heading for Berlin," Patrick told his cousins.

"It was great seeing you too Patrick, now make sure you win at the Shadow Gym. There is a nice Shadow Token with your name on it," Diana said giving a thumbs up.

"Hopefully the next time we battle is at the Pokemon Grand Prix," Meagan said.

"Meagan, that is the next time any of us wish to battle," Beth replied.

"I'll miss you all," Katie P. said.

"We'll miss you too," said Katie T.

All of them gave each other hugs, and were off on the road. The group said their goodbyes to Patrick's cousins as they're now heading to Berlin to continue their journey to the Shadow Gym.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Diana Yates, Beth Yates, and Katie Tonkel leave the group**


	491. Shadow Gym: Edward And Nancy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

She was the leader of the Grass Gym, but now Nancy Schmidl, the mother of Patrick Schmidl decided it was time for herself to take a little break. She has been getting notifications that her son Patrick was doing well in his Pokemon journey, and thought that maybe she could take some time off for training.

"I need to find someone that I can train with, but who can that be," Nancy asked herself.

All four of her children have defeated her in a gym battle, and she was looking for a challenge just like her son usually would. Leaving Brasilia, Nancy and her Pokemon went off to do some training.

She went into a forest somewhere outside of Brasilia to work with her Tangrowth, Sunflora, and Victreebel. Nancy was willing to improve a little bit with her Pokemon.

"Now, what should I do to make you all look pretty much better," Nancy asked the Pokemon.

Then someone showed up out of nowhere riding a Pidgeot. Nancy started to recognize the man who was on that Pidgeot, it was her ex-husband Edward Schmidl.

"Nancy, is that you," Edward asked.

"Well, its been awhile," Nancy replied.

Nancy was surprised to see Edward. The question was why did he come to Brasilia in the first place. She was wondering if there was anything that he wanted or something, it just was bothering her a little bit.

"What are you doing here," Nancy asked.

"Well I knew that you have been working at the Grass Gym, and I thought that since it has been awhile, I wanted to see you," Edward answered.

"After all that you did, I can't stand even seeing your face," Nancy raged.

"I put that part of my life behind me. Working for Darkdust was a big mistake, and I have put that part of my life behind me for good," Edward explained.

Nancy wasn't going to completely trust Edward after having betrayed her trust by working for Darkdust, and end up in prison. Edward has changed since that moment, and he just wished that she understood that he changed.

"I left Darkdust not only so I can be a Pokemon trainer again, but I also want to turn myself into a good role model for the kids," Edward said.

She didn't know what to think of him, but she needed to know that time has passed, and it was time to forgive him.

"Well, as long as you're here. I was going to train my Pokemon a little bit for some gym battles. If you want to, you want to help me train," Nancy asked.

"I would be delighted, just like old times," Edward said smiling.

Rustling in the bushes was that annoying old man once again who loves to referee Pokemon battles. Unlike the other Pokemon trainers, Nancy and Edward didn't mind him at all.

"Mind if I make the calls in this battle," the old man asked.

"Sure, why not," Edward answered.

Nancy and Edward each took seperate sides. It was just like that time in the Pokemon Grand Prix when Nancy and Edward faced each other in the quarterfinals of the Pokemon Grand Prix.

"This Pokemon battle between the trainer on my left and the trainer on my right will now begin! Each trainer is allowed to use up to three Pokemon, and the last one standing wins! Let the battle begin," the old man announced.

So Nancy was ready to have a battle, and Edward was honored to be the first one to send out a Pokemon.

"Lets go Drapion," Edward shouted sending out his Drapion.

Edward sent out the Ogre Scorp Pokemon Drapion that he caught while he was in the Sahara Desert.

"I see you got some more Pokemon, I'll give my Pokemon a little challenge. Come on out Sunflora," Nancy yelled out sending out her Sunflora.

Nancy was going to use the Sun Pokemon Sunflora while Edward and his Drapion had the advantage in type. Drapion was a poison type, and Sunflora was a grass type which was good for Drapion, because poison type Pokemon defeat grass type Pokemon.

"Sunflora use Ingrain," Nancy yelled out.

Sunflora started to plant its roots to gain energy from the grass. She wanted to see Edward battle at his best.

"Alright Drapion, use Poison Fang," Edward shouted.

Drapion came towards Sunflora to use Poison Fang, and Sunflora took a massive blow with a poisonus effect into its body. Nancy didn't want to surrender so easily.

"I guess my Sunflora needs to step up its game. Sunflora use Razor Leaf," Nancy shouted.

Sunflora unleashed its Razor Leaf attack at Drapion, but it used its claws to cut away the leaves. Now Edward was ready to have Drapion attack.

"Alright Drapion use Cross Poison," Edward commanded.

Drapion unleashed a poisonus X, and Sunflora was baffled by Drapion's Cross Poison attack. Sunflora couldn't continue as it got knocked out.

"Sunflora is unable to battle, the winner is Drapion," the old man shouted.

Nancy's Sunflora was beaten pretty badly. Edward doesn't even use Drapion in his gym battles because he can only use flying Pokemon, so this was a chance for the Ogre Scorp Pokemon to get in some exercise.

"Okay Edward, beating one of my Pokemon doesn't do anything," Nancy stated, "I still am willing to come towards you, go Tangrowth!"

Nancy brought out the Vine Pokemon Tangrowth. She wasn't thinking very well as she sent out another grass Pokemon to take on a poison Pokemon. Drapion was eyeing at Tangrowth.

"Keep it going Edward," Nancy yelled out.

"You got it, Drapion use Hone Claws," Edward commanded.

Drapion's claws started to shine as Drapion raised its power. Tangrowth was ready to attack Drapion.

"Tangrowth use Power Whip," Nancy shouted.

Tangrowth used Power Whip to belt a massive blow on Drapion with its vine. Drapion was tough however withstanding that attack, and nothing was going to get in Drapion's way.

"Now Drapion use Poison Fang once more," Edward ordered his Drapion.

The Ogre Scorp Pokemon chomped on Tangrowth causing more damage with its poisonus fangs. The Vine Pokemon was not able to continue after that one bite from Darpion.

"Tangrowth is unable to battle, the winner is Drapion," the old man shouted.

Nancy called back Tangrowth, and Edward's Drapion was still going strong. As Nancy was now down to just one Pokemon, she knew that her Drapion was a poison type. Nancy only had grass types, so she was hoping for the best.

"Okay Victreebel, come on out," Nancy shouted bringing out her Victreebel.

Nancy brought out her last Pokemon which was none other than the Flycatcher Pokemon Victreebel. Edward was still going to use Drapion, but Victreebel was also a poison type which meant that it could get a little ease.

"Okay Drapion, use Poison Fang once more," Edward commanded to his Drapion.

Drapion charged at Victreebel to use Poison Fang, but Victreebel jumped out of the way. The Flycatcher Pokemon didn't want to go down so easily.

"Victreebel, use Leaf Tornado," Nancy yelled out.

Victreebel created a tornado with leaves, and she managed to get Drapion caught in the middle of it. The Ogre Scorp Pokemon struggled to defend itself from Victreebel's fury of leaves.

"Now use Leaf Storm," Nancy shouted.

Victreebel started to use Leaf Storm to go with the Leaf Tornado to create a massive hurricane of leaves. Edward and Drapion weren't going to give up so easily.

"Drapion use Hone Claws to break through the leaves," Edward shouted to his Drapion.

Drapion who was enduring the leaves heard Edward and fought through the leaves to break free. Victreebel was pretty surprised to see Drapion being able to get out of that mess.

"Now use Cross Poison," yelled out Edward.

Drapion used Cross Poison once again to take down Victreebel. The match was over, and Edward won easily.

"Victreebel is unable to battle, the winner is Drapion! The winner of this Pokemon battle is the trainer on my left," the old man announced.

Nancy was okay with the fact that she lost, but she wished her Pokemon did better. Edward beat her again just like he did in the Pokemon Grand Prix.

"You have been doing good," Nancy commented.

"I have, I still want to improve my skills," Edward said.

As the old man was about to leave, Nancy and Edward turned to him. They were both looking at the old man, and then he looked at them.

"Um, is there something you want with me," the old man asked.

"Something came to my mind, why do you always come out of nowhere to referee Pokemon battles," Nancy asked, "I've seen you referee some of the battles that I have when I'm out training."

"Yeah, we heard from some of our relatives that you appear out of nowhere to referee Pokemon battles," Edward stated.

"You're wondering why I do that," the old man replied.

"Yeah, we been hearing about you. It's time someone knew why you do that," Nancy said.

The old man who just comes out to referee a Pokemon battle is now going to share a little bit of his history. This was something none of the Pokemon trainers have ever done.

"Okay, see there is a city called Kharkiv. I just ran a local Pokemon battle arena where I got to referee Pokemon battles," the old man told.

"You were once a Pokemon referee," Nancy asked.

"Correct, and when the Pokemon Grand Prix comes, I take those duties there," the old man explained, "I love to referee many different Pokemon battles."

"I see where your going with this mister. So you love refereeing battles so much that you will take the opportunity to appear out of nowhere to referee," Edward asked.

"No, I usually just run the local battle arena in Kharkiv. I always want to take part in officating different battles, that was until one day," the old man responded.

"What happened," Nancy asked.

"There were these two Pokemon trainers named Karbunk and Silak who came into the battle arena to have a Pokemon battle," the old man told, "and it was supposed to be one Pokemon only."

The old man was telling the tale about a Pokemon battle that we was officating. Nancy and Edward were listening in.

"The trainer Karbunk sent out a Magikarp while the other trainer Silak sent out a Metapod. They were battling, but it never stopped because Magikarp could only use Splash and Metapod could only use Harden," the old man explained.

"That sounds like a battle that lasts forever," Nancy said.

"Yeah, nothing happened. They were doing the same thing for almost a week, and I wanted to see some action. I couldn't take it anymore so I snuck off, and I decided that if there is a Pokemon battle taking placeand no one has someone to be a referee, I just pop in and be the offical," the old man explained.

"What about the Pokemon Grand Prix," Edward asked.

"If anyone sees me when I ditched a battle that I was supposed to be refereeing, then my reputation could get ruined and I will lose my job," the old man explained.

"That is sad," Nancy said.

"And rumor has it that the battle is still going on that day," said the old man.(John Schmidl did encounter that exact battle)

"Mister, I can understand your pain. You got caught in officating a stupid Pokemon battle," Nancy said.

"I did, and that is my story," the old man said.

"You can go now, continue refereeing random battles. Please don't scare anyone please," Nancy told the old man.

"I won't," the old man replied.

The old man just left like a normal human being as Nancy and Edward learn of the history of the old man who loves to referee battles.

"You were great Nancy," Edward said.

"I guess I can say the same for you, and lets hope that maybe things could get better for us, just like that old man," Nancy replied.

So the two were kind of fond to see each other again. It was a long time, and they decided to talk about everything that has happened with the kids beating them in their gyms, and how Patrick kept conquering Darkdust. As they were talking, the old man watched over knowing that somebody actually took the time to understand him.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Edward Schmidl meets Nancy Schmidl and defeats her in a Pokemon battle**

**We learn about the old man's past**


	492. Shadow Gym: Welcome To Berlin

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

After a long grueling travel that lasted almost an eternity, the group has finally completed their journey. They have finally arrived in Berlin.

"HORAY," they all cheered celebrating their touchdown in Berlin.

"Finally, it took almost forever. Were finally here in Berlin," Patrick said out loud.

"I need to take a nice bath and get a chance to eat some delicious food that can be cooked on a stove or oven," Meagan said in a cheerful way.

"I can sleep in a nice relaxing bed and get myself a soda," Katie joyfully said.

"Do whatever you want, but as for me, I'M FINDING THE SHADOW GYM," Patrick yelled out.

"Um Patrick, aren't you forgetting to do something," Meagan questioned, "in fact, we should all do this first before we enjoy ourselves."

"Oh yeah that's right, we need to get our Pokemon in tip top shape for our battle in the Shadow Gym," Patrick replied.

The group's first destination was the Pokemon Center where they needed to get their Pokemon healed. After getting worn out in all of those Pokemon battles, the group knew that this was the time to give their Pokemon a chance to heal.

They went down a couple of streets until they found the Pokemon Center. The group went in, and then they approached the counter.

"Welcome to the Pokemon Center, how may I help you," the doctor asked.

"Would you please get our Pokemon in top shape," Patrick told the doctor, "were trying to get our Pokemon ready for a battle in the Shadow Gym."

"The Shadow Gym, oh so your going to face Zora," the doctor replied.

"Zora," Katie questioned.

"Zora is the leader of the Shadow Gym, she uses both ghost and dark type Pokemon. If you defeat her, she awards you the Shadow Token," the doctor said showing a model of the Shadow Token on the wall, "and it looks something like this."

The doctor showed the group a black coin with a bat as the symbol. It was only a model, and the group had to beat her to get the actual thing.

"It's just a replica, she has actual Shadow Tokens in her gym for when you defeat her," the doctor explained.

"Can't wait to battle Zora, could you please get our Pokemon in top shape please," Patrick asked the doctor.

"Why certainly, if your going to be one of those trainers who challenges the Shadow Gym, I might as well get your Pokemon ready," the doctor said.

The doctor took Patrick's, Meagan's, and Katie's Pokemon so that they can be healed. Now the next thing the group needs to know is what Zora is like, and what can be a good approach when they face her.

"I wonder what kind of Pokemon she's going to have," Katie questioned.

"She is obviously going to have ghost and dark Pokemon," Meagan answered.

"I heard that, I meant what Pokemon," Katie replied.

"I see your point Katie, I don't what Zora could be like," Patrick said.

The TV in the Pokemon Center was showing a woman who had long brown hair and brown eyes, and she was wearing a black dress with black heels. It was projected that this was the gym leader Zora who had out a Sableye. Sableye was going up against a Flaaffy.

"The trainer will now use Flaaffy as this is the trainer's last Pokemon, and the leader Zora will stick with Sableye," the announcer said.

"Sableye use Shadow Claw," Zora yells out.

Sableye jumps towards Flaaffy and uses Shadow Claw before it could even react. Flaaffy was knocked down to the ground, and had a hard time getting up.

"Follow it up with Faint Attack," Zora commanded.

Sableye uses Faint Attack to take out the trainer's Flaaffy, and the battle came to an end with Zora winning.

"Flaaffy is unable to battle, the winner is Sableye! The winner of this offical Pokemon gym battle is the leader Zora," the referee announced.

"Zora dominates yet another Pokemon trainer, and she and her Pokemon show what they're made of once again," the announcer stated.

They finished watching the battle on TV, and saw what they were going to be up against. Now they had to think about what they had to do when they face Zora.

"Zora looks pretty good, so lets make sure we give it our best," Meagan said.

"Of course we will, after all of the hard training we have got our Pokemon through, this is what we need," Patrick explained.

"Oh and Patrick, I suggest you don't use Gardevoir," Meagan suggested, "not only can both ghost and dark Pokemon beat a psychic Pokemon, but psychic attacks have no effect on a dark Pokemon."

"Good idea Meagan, I'm not planning to use Gardevoir at all," Patrick replied.

"We shouldn't talk about what Pokemon were going to use all the time, we need to think for ourselves how we can win because we each have to battle the gym leader on our own," Katie explains.

"Of course, why don't we all go to sleep and prepare for the battle in the morning," Patrick suggested.

"I agree with you Patrick," Meagan replied.

"Lets all go to bed," Katie said.

The group all went into their rooms for the night to get some rest for their upcoming battle against Zora. They a really good nights worth of sleep after the harsh traveling they had to go through to reach Berlin.

The next morning, the group woke up to get their Pokemon back for their showdown at the Shadow Gym. Patrick got his Sceptile, Furret, Gardevoir, Pupitar, Octillery, and Vibrava back in good shape; Meagan retrieved her Charizard, Granbull, Luxray, Froslass, Ursaring, and Azumarill who were ready to go; and Katie got her Empoleon, Slaking, Pikachu, Walrein, Altaria, and Persian in top condition.

"Here are your Pokemon, I hope you do well in your gym battles everyone," the doctor told the group.

"We'll win," Patrick stated as the group left the Pokemon Center.

The group began to search for the Shadow Gym, and the biggest clue into finding the Shadow Gym was to find the group of Pokemon trainers searching all over town. Meagan's Togepi stayed at the Pokemon Center to be babysat.

"Where is the Shadow Gym," Katie asked.

"We'll keep looking," Meagan said.

They kept searching all over Berlin, and then they finally see something. There were plenty of Pokemon trainers arriving at what looked like a haunted house, but it was actually the Shadow Gym.

"Is that a haunted house," Patrick asked.

"It doesn't look haunted, its probably the Shadow Gym," Meagan answered, "lets go inside."

The group went inside and saw that it was the lobby to the Shadow Gym where people either go in for the gym battle, or come out to watch the gym battle. They went up to the receptionist where they had to register to get inside.

"Welcome to the Shadow Gym, are you here to participate in a gym battle? If so please show me your trainer IDs," the receptionist told the group.

They all showed their IDs, and they were all good for them to get inside the Shadow Gym. The receptionist handed Patrick, Meagan, and Katie their Shadow Gym Cards which gains them access to the Shadow Gym.

"Enjoy your time in the Shadow Gym," said the receptionist.

The group went towards the bodyguard who was guarding the door for trainers who wanted to enter the Shadow Gym Chambers to reach Zora. They showed their Shadow Gym Cards, and Patrick, Meagan, and Katie all began their journey through the Shadow Gym Trials.

**Pokemon Updates: NONE**


	493. Shadow Gym: Trials Of The Shadow Gym

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

**Shadow Gym-Level 1:**

Patrick enters the trials and sees he is in like a haunted house hallway with brown panel walls, and a rusty wooden floor. He wondered through the hallway going down the stairs only to see that it has gotten pretty dark. He could see, but all he could see was five doors where two were on the left, two were on the right, and the door in front of him at the end of the hallway has a red lock.

"There has to be a red key hidden somewhere in here," Patrick said to himself.

Patrick went into one of the left doors, and he ended up being locked inside. The room was pitch black and there was a red key. Patrick happily went to get the red key, but it was a ghost(that wasn't a Pokemon) in disguise. Patrick got touched by a ghost and died. He returned only to take the other left door.

"Maybe the key is hidden in here," Patrick said to himself.

He saw four red keys which probably meant he had to unlock four doors. It was another dark room where there wasn't a 4 on the lock so he went up to grab them. As he approached one of the red keys, it turned into a ghost and floated around. He tried to grab the other one, but the same thing happened, but the third one was actually real. Patrick however was locked inside though.

"Now how do I get out of here," Patrick wondered.

He continued to run around the room avoiding the ghost, until a flash came killing all of the ghosts. Patrick was wondering what just happened, but he thought maybe he could get out. When he turned the knob, the door opened and Patrick was able to get out. He didn't need to go into the other rooms because they would be the same.

Meagan got to the red door and unlocked it to proceed. Meagan went downstairs to find a hallway of books. Meagan walked through the hallway almost getting struck by a floating book.

"Whoa, this must be a really haunted house," Meagan said in shock.

Meagan carefully walked through the hallway and proceeded to find another door. She opened the door to find a flurry of ghosts. She was locked inside and had to avoid the ghosts by not being touched. Then about a minute later, a flash came killing all of the ghosts and Meagan was able to proceed through the door on the other side of the room.

Katie arrived in a room filled with a whole bunch of keys. There were about 25 keys, 7 red, 6 blue, 6 green, and 6 yellow. There were four doors around the room with a green lock door to her left, a yellow lock door to her right, a red lock door and blue lock door in front of her, and in the middle of the room were four empty torches.

"I think my goal is to grab the keys that are real," Katie said to herself.

Katie went up to a red key, and it turned into a ghost chasing after her. The same went for the other keys until she grabbed the real red key, blue key, green key, and yellow key.

"Now to stay away from these ghosts," Katie yelled out.

As Katie continued to avoid the ghosts that were haunting the room, a flash came in and killed all of the ghosts. Katie was able to proceed through a door, and she started with the green door. When Katie opened the door, she noticed a haunted flame floating in front of her.

"The flame is after me I bet," Katie said.

She tried staying away from the flame as it chased after her, but there was no flash which meant she didn't know what to do. Katie tried to see if she could get out, and she actually could which got Katie to start thinking about those torches. She lead the flame to one of the four torches, and it started to light brightly.

"These flames are trying to find the torches, and I bet I'm like their guide. I know what to do," Katie said to herself.

Patrick did the same thing with the other three flames, and soon after all four torches were lit, a passageway opened up in front of the room where there was a No.1 door up ahead. Patrick was on the verge of finishing the level as he entered through the door.

"You have made it through Level 1. In order to clear Level 1, you must beat the trainer in a one-on-one battle," the sound system said. "BEGIN BATTLE!"

"Go Poochyena," the virtual trainer yelled out sending out a virtual Poochyena.

"Go Pupitar," Patrick yelled out sending out his Pupitar.

"Poochyena use Crunch," the virtual trainer yelled out.

Poochyena was coming at Pupitar with a Crunch attack, and Pupitar actually took a little damage from the attack. It didn't bother Pupitar however.

"Now Pupitar, use Rock Slide," Patrick shouted.

Pupitar created a Rock Slide attack that took out Poochyena, and Patrick and his Pupitar prevailed

"Trainer defeated, you may advance," the sound system said.

Patrick beat the virtual trainer and made his way to Level 2. Meagan and Katie also beat the virtual trainer as they advance to the second level.

**Shadow Gym-Level 2:**

When Patrick arrived in the second level, he came across two swinging axes and managed to swift by them in a jiffy. Then he went through the door at the end to see three different doors ahead of him. Patrick wasn't sure which door he wanted to go through so he started with the left one.

"Whoa, this room looks the same," said Patrick as he arrived in what looked like the same room.

He also heard a ghost laugh sound meaning something. Patrick wasn't sure what it was, but he went through the left door just like before. The same thing happened as he was in the same room.

"Maybe I should check another room," Patrick said as he went back through the door he came in through.

There Patrick noticed that he was back in the first room with the swinging axes. He went up to the door up ahead and it wouldn't open. It was the same door he came from when he started this level. Patrick now noticed that the room was actually a trick that he needs to go through the right door to move ahead.

"I get it now," said Patrick as he went back to the room.

Patrick choose the right door this time, and he was back in the same room hearing the ghost laugh. Then he went through the middle door to hear a ringing sound which meant Patrick got it right as he was in a different room.

Meagan went up the stairway and passed by the bookshelf where books started to fly by Meagan. Meagan was cautious about those pesky books as she was making it further through the room.

"Whoa, that was a little scary," said Meagan.

Then Meagan got to the end of the room where there were three doors. One was on the left, one in front of her, and one on the right. Meagan went through the door on the left and she was luckily right as she heard the chime.

"It was one of those trick doors again, go me," Meagan cheered to herself.

Now there were swinging axes that Meagan had to get past followed by more books, and finally a moving floor with a pitfall below. Meagan carefully stepped on the moving floor and was taken to another part of the area. She went through the door to proceed, and came across five doors in front of here where one of them had a blue lock.

Katie saw five doors, but she could only go through four of them. Katie chose the one on the far right next to the blue lock door, but it was the wrong door. Then she tried the one on the far left, and that was the correct door.

"I must have to find the blue key in here," Katie said to herself.

Katie found another moving floor that she could ride on with a pitfall below her. She saw seven possible doors that she could go through. One on her side, and two on each side of the room. Katie hopped aboard the moving platform, and got off at the first door on the left. It was the wrong door as she then tried the second door on the left. That was wrong as well.

"When will I find the correct door," Katie moaned to herself.

As Katie continued searching through the doors, she finally found the correct door. It was the second door she passed when she was on the right side of the room. The only thing in the room was the blue key that Katie grabbed. Then she continued to ride the floor to the next door knowing it was the wrong door. She was back at start, and went through the real door she came in through.

Patrick was back in the room with five doors, and knowing that the door on the no so far right is the blue lock door is the door to go through. Patrick went through the door, and heard the chime as the No.2 door was up ahead. He just waltzed through to finish the job.

"You have made it through Level 2. In order to clear Level 2, you must beat the trainer in a one-on-one battle," the sound system said. "BEGIN BATTLE!"

"Go Shuppet," the virtual trainer yelled out sending out a virtual Shuppet.

"Come on out Gardevoir," Patrick yelled out sending out his Gardevoir.

"Shuppet use Shadow Ball," the virtual trainer yelled out.

"Dodge and use Confusion," Patrick retaliated.

Shuppet fired off a Shadow Ball attack, but Gardevoir got out of the way in time to use Confusion to put Shuppet in pain. The virtual Shuppet fell to the ground in defeat.

"Trainer defeated, you may advance," the sound system said.

Patrick was finished Level 2 and now made his way to Level 3. Meagan and Katie also completed the second level as they continued onward towards the third level.

**Shadow Gym-Level 3:**

Patrick entered a hallway where a whole bunch of ghosts popped up out of nowhere. Patrick had to get through the hallway quickly as possible. There was no flash like there was before so he had to scamper for his life past the ghosts.

"I have to watch out for these ghosts," Patrick said to himself.

Then he comes across swinging axes followed by a hallway with pitfalls. He maneuvered his way past the pitfalls, and still avoided ghosts. Then he found two torches right in front of him by the wall with two paths to go down.

Meagan scurried by the ghosts through the first hallway to find more books flying towards her, and then swinging axes. She found one of the flames that began to follow her around.

"I got one flame after me, now to get it back to the torch," Meagan said to herself.

Meagan dashed all the way past the axes and books again to get the first torch lit up. Then she went down the other hallway with ghosts still chasing after her to find a door up ahead. She went through the door to enter a small room where she found three more doors on each side of the room.

"Now which door do I go through," Meagan asked herself quickly.

She quickly reacted and tried the left door, that was incorrect. She tried the right door, and she got it right as she found a two doors in front of her, and an upper floor ahead of her with two more doors. She tried the two doors on the bottom, and neither did anything, followed by the two doors on top where one of them lead her to a flame.

"Yes, now to get back to the torch," Meagan yelled out.

Meagan found her way back to the area with two torches, and when the flame went on the second torch, a passageway opened up where there was a staircase that descended downward.

Katie went down the stairs, and as she got deeper she noticed a pitfall with a whole bunch of moving floors. Katie had to make her way past the moving floors to get further into the area.

"I have to watch my step," said Katie.

Katie timed her jumps as she continued avoiding ghosts. Katie was going by a bunch of platforms, and then she reached the other side where there was another hallway of books where they came out like crazy. Following that were more swinging axes, and then a door that she could go through. Katie found three doors that she could go through to get further.

"Now which one do I take," Katie asked herself.

Katie went through the left one, and she was correct as she found a staircase going down in a spiral. Katie quickly made her way down the stairs to come across a double door, and when she opened the door, the ghosts all vanquished.

Patrick was inside a room where the walls were now with dark blue wallpaper, and up ahead was the No.3 door. Patrick got himself further into the trials.

"You have made it through Level 3. In order to clear Level 3, you must beat the trainer in a one-on-one battle." the sound system said. "BEGIN BATTLE!"

"Go Absol," the virtual trainer yelled out sending out a virtual Absol.

"Come on out Vibrava," Patrick yelled out sending out his Vibrava.

"Absol use Night Slash," the virtual trainer yelled out.

Absol was going to cut Vibrava with Night Slash, but Vibrava moved out of the way. Now it was Vibrava's turn to attack.

"Alright Vibrava, use Sonicboom," Patrick yelled out.

Vibrava used Sonicboom on Absol, and it was strong enough to take it out. Vibrava was the winner of the battle.

"Trainer defeated, you may advance," the sound system said.

Patrick cleared the third level, and now he was prepared to enter the final level of the Shadow Gym Trials. The Puente sisters also beat Level 3, and they proceeded to the Final Level.

**Shadow Gym-Final Level:**

The final level of the Shadow Gym was here for Patrick. The area was now blue wallpaper and looking more like a haunted house. Still dark inside, Patrick needed to be careful where we went as he entered through the double doors ahead of him. Then he came across a room with a whole bunch of Shadow Gym Keys. There were like five of them, and there were plenty of doors around with double doors on top of a flight of stairs.

"I must find the key that unlocks the door," Patrick said to himself.

He went to all five keys, and they were all ghosts in disguise chasing after him. Patrick was running away from the ghosts for a full minute, and then a flash came killing all of the ghosts.

"I have to search all over the place for the key I bet," said Patrick.

He tried the door on the left where there was plenty of furniture and three shadow gym keys. All of them were fake, and Patrick was avoiding ghosts until the flash came to kill them. There was another door in the room that he went into, and he found one key in there, but that was a fake too as the ghost killed him.

Meagan searched all over the place for the real Shadow Gym Key even though she didn't find the giant door yet. Meagan was predicting that the door was going to be through the double doors, and now she checked the room in the right.

"Four keys, are any of them the key I need," Meagan asked herself.

Meagan touched one of the keys, but it turned into a ghost along with all of the other keys. Meagan had to dodge the ghosts for a little while until the flash came to kill them. She left the room to try and upstairs door.

"Maybe I'll find it in here," said Meagan.

Meagan went through the right door upstairs to find two keys. Neither of them were the real key as those were ghosts as well. Meagan avoided the ghosts really easily as the flash came. Then she checked the second door upstairs to find three keys. None of them were the keys she needed as the ghosts were chasing after her until the flash came.

"Where is that key," Meagan asked herself.

She had to try the double doors, and in that room she found four more doors with two on each side. Also in that room were seven keys, and the giant door with the Shadow Token symbol on it. Meagan found the door, but where was the key hiding was the question as all seven keys were of course ghosts. Meagan dodged the ghosts and went through one of the doors on the left. She came into what looked like a dining room.

"This must be a dining room," Meagan said to herself.

She saw three shadow gym keys, and none of them were real as she dodged the ghosts until the flash came. There was another door on the other side of the room. Meagan went through there to seea kitchen with one key, but it wasn't the real one as the ghost took her.

Katie continued to venture through that hallway area with the gym leader's door. She tried another door, but on the right to find a study room. Katie found three keys, but all of them were ghosts that tried hunting her down until the flash came.

"I got to find that key, where is it," Katie angrily asked herself.

Katie tried the other door on the right to come into a master bedroom. Two keys were in the room, but neither of them were the real keys as ghosts went after her. Then the flash came killing the ghosts, and Katie was able to leave. There was only one door left which meant the real Shadow Gym key was inside that room. Katie was inside another bedroom.

"Another bedroom," Katie said to herself.

There were three keys, but all of them were ghosts. How was this even possible, but there was another door as Katie dodged the ghosts in enough time to proceed through the door. There Katie found one key inside, and she went up to retrieve it.

"This must be the key," Katie said to herself.

However, that key turned into a ghost too. There was nowhere else in the mansion that Katie visited which meant Katie was completely lost as the ghost vanquished her with little room to get around.

Patrick was back at start, and felt like he had gotten nowhere. He starts over seeing the five keys from before in the first room. As expected, they turned into ghosts. As Patrick was running, a shocking discovery was made.

"Oh my gosh, is this an illusion," Patrick questioned.

One of the keys in the main foyer didn't turn into a ghost which meant it had to be the Shadow Gym key. The trick was now learned, the key location varies and a death meant it changed places. Patrick finally got the real Shadow Gym Key, and when he got it, all of the ghosts vanquished in the entire level. He headed into the double doors to reach the giant door. Patrick used the key to unlock the door.

Patrick completed the Shadow Gym Trials, and Meagan and Katie were able to figure it out as they finish the trials as well. The group now gets ready to face the gym leader Zora where the Shadow Token awaits them.

**Pokemon Update:**

**Patrick Schmidl, Meagan Puente, and Katie Puente are ready to face Zora**


	494. Shadow Gym: Patrick VS Zora

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

The group finally arrived in the waiting room of the Shadow Gym for their battle against Zora. Patrick was the first one to clear the trials, and then it was Meagan, and finally Katie.

"So, any moment we will go up against Zora," Patrick said.

"I know, who knows what her Pokemon are capable of doing," Meagan said.

"We got to make sure that we battle at our best," Katie stated.

"That's right, we got ourselves a Shadow Token to win today! Lets go out there and retrieve our Shadow Token," Patrick exclaimed.

The two girls cheered, and then they started waiting. As they were waiting, many Pokemon trainers fail against the gym leader. Then the bodyguard comes out to announce the next person to come to the battlefield.

"Patrick Schmidl, please report to the battlefield," the bodyguard announced.

"Yes, now I get a shot at Zora," Patrick yelled out as he scampered off to the battle arena where his gym battle was going to take place.

Patrick arrived at the Shadow Gym battle arena, where there was an entire crowd. The walls around him were purely purple, and the battlefield was purple dirt. Zora stood there awaiting Patrick to arrive.

"So we meet at last. I'm Patrick and I will be your challenger," Patrick told Zora.

"Welcome Patrick to my humble Pokemon gym, I am Zora the leader of this battle facility. Here I can make the power of darkness shine and overcome all of the demons that come right at you," Zora said introducing herself.

"You can't scare me Zora, I'm already set for anything you dare to give me," Patrick told the gym leader.

"Well then, I guess only time will tell how you do," Zora replied.

Patrick and Zora were both exchanging looks as they were about to enter a fierce battle in front of a packed house.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the next challenger for the gym leader Zora is Patrick Schmidl," the announcer said.

The referee came out with the wheel, and as usual explained the rules. Patrick gave the wheel a huge spin, and then the wheel would stop on a two. This was going to tell Patrick and Zora that they're battling with two Pokemon.

"It will be two Pokemon for the challenger and the gym leader," the announcer announced to everyone.

Patrick was prepared to enter a gym battle with the gym leader Zora. Two tokens seperate him from the Pokemon Grand Prix, and he must win these tokens to get there.

"Welcome to the Shadow Gym, in this corner we have the girl of darkness Zora, and on this side is the challenger Patrick Schmidl. If the challenger beats the gym leader, he will be awarded the Shadow Token. Each trainer will get to use two Pokemon, and the last one standing wins. Let the battle begin!" the referee anounced to everyone.

Patrick and Zora each got out a Pokeball which was holding their first Pokemon. The two were ready to send out their Pokemon.

"For my first Pokemon, I choose Sableye," Zora shouted sending out her Sableye.

"Alright then, coming into battle is none other than Octillery," Patrick yelled out bringing out his Octillery.

"The gym leader Zora will be using Sableye as her first Pokemon, and the challenger Patrick is going to be using Octillery as his first Pokemon," the announcer stated.

Patrick was going to start things out with the Jet Pokemon Octillery while Zora planned to counter him with the Darkness Pokemon Sableye. The gym battle was about to begin.

"Alright Sableye, use Night Shade," Zora shouted.

Sableye used Night Shade on Octillery, and Octillery was getting zapped by the power of Sableye's Night Shade.

"Okay Octillery, gather some strength with Focus Energy," Patrick yelled out.

Octillery started to get pumped with energy when it used Focus Energy. Patrick was feeling good for his Octillery, but Sableye had plenty more tricks up its sleeve that Patrick had to be aware of.

"Okay Sableye, attack Octillery with Shadow Claw," Zora commanded to her Sableye.

Sableye jumped right at Octillery, and came slashing away with Shadow Claw. Octillery saw Sableye coming forward, and it was waiting for Patrick to give out an order to counter Sableye.

"Ice Beam Octillery," Patrick retaliated.

Octillery fired out an Ice Beam freezing Sableye in its tracks just when it was about to deliver its Shadow Claw.

"Wow, what a surprise attack by Octillery using Ice Beam! We got to see a replay on that while Patrick prepares to have Octillery finish off Sableye," the announcer said showing a replay of Octillery's Ice Beam.

Patrick saw that Sableye has been turned into a frozen ice sculpture, and now it was the time to end things with the Darkness Pokemon.

"Finish Sableye off with Octazooka," Patrick commanded

Octillery used Octazooka on Sableye, and it was strong enough to destroy the frozen prison and knock out Sableye.

"Sableye is unable to battle, the winner is Octillery," the referee shouted.

"And in just no time, Patrick and his Octillery have beaten Zora's Sableye. The leader is now all of a sudden down to her second and last Pokemon," the announcer said.

Zora's called back her Sableye, and got out another Pokeball that held another Pokemon that she was going to use. Zora didn't expect Patrick to get off to such a quick start against her.

"I never expected you to be so good," Zora replied.

"Yeah, I have been training really hard not only for this gym battle, but the other battles I will face when I get into the Pokemon Grand Prix," Patrick responded.

"Well you're doing a good job so far. Now you have to face one of my toughest Pokemon, come on out Gengar," Zora shouted sending out a Gengar.

"Zora's second and final Pokemon will be Gengar! Can Octillery beat this Gengar, or will it lose and force Patrick to use another Pokemon," the announcer asks.

Now Octillery was going up against the Shadow Pokemon Gengar. Octillery was proved to look tough so far, but can it continue against Gengar is the question.

"Octillery use Water Pulse," Patrick commanded.

"Dodge it," Zora retaliated.

Octillery started to use Water Pulseon Gengar, but Gengar jumped right out of the way. The Shadow Pokemon was showing some pretty decent powers as it was prepared to deliver an attack.

"Gengar use Shadow Punch," Zora yelled out.

Gengar sent itself towards Octillery, and delivered a massive Shadow Punch attack which ended up knocking out the Jet Pokemon.

"Octillery is unable to battle, the winner is Gengar," the referee shouted.

"What a hit Gengar has taken from Gengar's Shadow Punch. Zora has been training that Gengar pretty well, but now the challenger is down to just one Pokemon," the announcer explained.

Patrick took out his Pokeball and called back his Octillery. He saw how tough Zora's Gengar was, and he needed to make a good approach facing the Shadow Pokemon. Patrick was ready to send out his next Pokemon.

"Okay Furret, come on out," Patrick shouted bringing out his Furret.

"Patrick's final Pokemon is Furret! Why is the challenger using a Furret when the leader's Pokemon is a ghost type? Does Patrick have something up his sleeve," the announcer questions.

Zora was having some questions on why Patrick was sending out a Furret to take on Gengar which was a ghost type Pokemon.

"Why did you send out a Furret," Zora asked Patrick.

"You'll see," Patrick replied, "Furret use Foresight!"

Furret started to raise its accuracy by using Foresight. The Long Body Pokemon had a complete identification on Gengar. Patrick was now smiling when he saw his Furret make its move.

"I don't know what your up to, but you won't pull it off," Zora yelled out, "Gengar use Shadow Punch once again!"

Gengar came at Furret with Shadow Punch, but Zora was unaware that when Shadow Punch hit Furret, it had absolutely no effect at all. Shadow Punch was a ghost attack, and ghost moves have no effect on normal Pokemon.

"It looks like Gengar's Shadow Punch all of sudden didn't work on Furret," said the announcer.

"What happened, why didn't your Furret get hit," Zora questioned.

"Because as you say, its a normal type which means ghost moves don't work on normal Pokemon," Patrick lectured.

"Well it doesn't matter, normal attacks don't work on ghost Pokemon either," Zora shouted.

"We'll see after this, Furret use Hyper Beam," Patrick shouted.

Furret charged up a Hyper Beam, and then blasted it right at Gengar. The Shadow Pokemon was hit by Hyper Beam, and then it got caught in the explosion that weakened it.

"Unbelievable, Furret's Hyper Beam actually works against Gengar! How can this be even possible," the announcer said in excitement.

"What, but how is that possible," Zora questioned.

"Your right about normal attacks not working on ghost Pokemon, but unless Foresight is used, it gives a Pokemon the ability to make a ghost Pokemon vulnerable against normal and fighting attacks," Patrick explained.

"That can't be," Zora said.

Her Gengar was looking pretty weak after taking a vicious blow from Furret's Hyper Beam, and then the Shadow Pokemon collasped to the ground.

"Gengar is unable to battle, the winner is Furret! The winner of this offical Pokemon gym battle is Patrick Schmidl of Homewood," the referee announced.

"Patrick has done it, he has beaten Zora! The girl of darkness has fallen to the challenger, well done to Patrick and his Furret," the announcer shouted.

"Way to go Furret, you did it," Patrick said hugging his Furret.

"Patrick, I should've known that when you used Foresight that Furret was going to be able to do damage to my Gengar," Zora replied.

"It's okay Zora, my Furret knows many other attacks. I would've loved to show off Furret's moves to you, but its too late," Patrick said.

"Well, the most important thing is that you outsmarted me and won," Zora told Patrick, "and if you outsmart a trainer, your showing good signs that you can win a Pokemon battle."

Patrick liked the advice Zora gave him, and the crowd was still buzzing after Patrick's win against Zora. Then the lights went dim as a spotlight comes down on the two Pokemon trainers. It was time for the token awarding ceremony.

"Patrick Schmidl, you have shown your true potential against me. Please accept this Shadow Token," Zora announced giving Patrick the Shadow Token.

Patrick held the Shadow Token in his hand and presented it to the crowd who went up in an uproar cheering Patrick on.

Meagan and Katie were so happy to see that Patrick actually won. Now they had to wait for their turn so they can get a chance at beating her for a Shadow Token.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Patrick Schmidl defeats Zora for the Shadow Token**


	495. Shadow Gym: Meagan VS Zora

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Patrick got into the winners circle by beating Zora for the Shadow Token. Now Meagan and Katie were awaiting their arrival onto the battlefield for when they get the shot at Zora.

"Patrick did really good Meagan," Katie commented.

"I know he did Katie, but I'm only going to be worried about what I do against her," Meagan said to her sister.

"Wel'll beat her, I promise," Katie said.

Meagan had plenty of confidence that she was going to come up against Zora and end up beating her. After the next two Pokemon trainers came and went, the bodyguard then arrived to announce the next challenger.

"Meagan Puente, please report to the battlefield," the bodyguard announced.

"Good luck Meagan," Katie told her sister.

"Thanks Katie," Meagan said patting her on the back.

She made her way into the battle arena where the crowd was still going wild after the past few battles. Meagan was inside a pretty tough environment, and the leader Zora was right in front of her.

"So you must be my next challenger I see," Zora said looking at Meagan.

"That's right, my name is Meagan Puente and I came to beat you," Meagan told Zora.

"Meagan, I welcome you to my battle complex. If you want to go to the Pokemon Grand Prix, then you have to get through me to have that happen," Zora told Meagan.

"I'm ready when you are," Meagan said.

The gym leader Zora and Meagan were all set to be squaring off in their gym battle. The crowd was getting loud, and they were all set to see another gym battle.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the next challenger for the gym leader Zora is Meagan Puente," the announcer said.

The referee came out with the wheel, and as usual explained the rules. Patrick grabbed the wheel, and gave it a huge spin. The wheel's results were times two which meant Meagan and Zora were going to have a double battle.

"It will be a double battle for the challenger and the gym leader," the announcer announced.

Meagan was prepared to have a double battle with the gym leader Zora. If she wins, then she is one token away from the Pokemon Grand Prix.

"Welcome to the Shadow Gym, in this corner we have the girl of darkness Zora, and on this side is the challenger Meagan Puente. If the challenger beats the gym leader, she will be awarded the Shadow Token. This will be a Pokemon double battle, so each trainer will send out two Pokemon at a time. When both Pokemon can't continue for one trainer, then the last trainer standing will win. Let the battle begin," the referee anounced to everyone.

Meagan and Zora were ready to go head to head in a Pokemon double battle. They each got out two Pokeballs, and prepared to toss them onto the field.

"Lets go Sableye and Spiritomb," Zora yelled out bringing out her Sableye and a Spiritomb.

"Luxray, Azumarill, come on out," Meagan shouted sending out her Luxray and Azumarill.

"The gym leader Zora will be using her Sableye and Spiritomb while the challenger Meagan is going to use a Luxray and an Azumarill," the announcer said.

Zora was going to use the Darkness Pokemon Sableye and the Forbidden Pokemon Spiritomb. These were going to be the four Pokemon that were going to be used in the double battle as Meagan and Zora along with all of the Pokemon were ready for action.

"Sableye and Spiritomb, both of you use Confuse Ray," Zora shouted to her Pokemon.

Both Sableye and Spiritomb use Confuse Ray on Luxray and Azumarill putting them both in a confused state. That was not a good way for the battle to start for Meagan.

"And Sableye and Spiritomb already get things going by confusion both Luxray and Azumarill," the announcer shouted.

"Come on Luxray, try and shake it off and use Shock Wave! Azumarill use Water Gun," Meagan yelled out to her Pokemon.

The two Pokemon were trying to get out of their confused states by attacking. Luxray used a Shock Wave attack, but the electric current ended up going the wrong way, and Azumarill hit Luxray with Water Gun. Both Pokemon had no focus.

"Oh no, their confused states are worse than I thought," Meagan said.

"Don't bother doing anything Meagan, as long as their confused, I'm in control," Zora yelled out, "Sableye use Shadow Claw on Azumarill!"

Sableye attacks Azumarill with Shadow Claw, and Azumarill was knocked all the way to the wall. The Aqua Rabbit Pokemon wasn't out just yet, but it was still confused.

"Spiritomb use Faint Attack on Luxray," Zora shouted.

Spiritomb came towards Luxray and bashed the Gleam Eyes Pokemon with a Faint Attack. Luxray was still in a bad confused state, and Meagan needed to get them out of that state soon.

"Luxray, Azumarill," Meagan cried.

"Luxray and Azumarill don't seem to be doing very well. The confusion is really getting to them," the announcer said.

"Come on Sableye, use Shadow Ball! Spiritomb use Dark Pulse," Zora commanded to her two Pokemon.

Sableye created a Shadow Ball attack and threw it right at the two Pokemon while Spiritomb fired away with a Dark Pulse attack.

"Hurry Luxray, Azumarill, get out of the way," Meagan cried.

The two Pokemon tried to escape the attacks, but they only ran into each other and Shadow Ball and Dark Pulse both hit Luxray and Azumarill. As the smoke clears, it was seen that Luxray and Azumarill were alright and they got their sense back.

"What the, they're still standing," Zora said in a state of shock.

"I don't believe it, Luxray and Azumarill have survived the explosion. Could this be a turn of events for Meagan," the announcer asks.

Luxray and Azumarill were still going strong, and the two Pokemon were out of their confused states. Shadow Ball and Dark Pulse weren't enough to take out Luxray and Azumarill, and now Meagan has a shot at getting back.

"This is our chance, Azumarill use Aqua Tail on Sableye! Luxray use Crunch on Spiritomb," Meagan commanded to her Azumarill and Luxray.

Azumarill hits Sableye with an Aqua Tail attack while Luxray uses Crunch on Spiritomb to deal some pretty good damage. Both Pokemon were weakened, and now Azumarill and Luxray were ready to finish them off.

"Luxray use Wild Charge on Sableye, Azumarill use Hydro Pump on Spiritomb," Meagan yelled out to her two Pokemon.

Luxray dashed towards Sableye, and knocked the living daylights out of them with Wild Charge. Azumarill also delivered a powerful Hydro Pump attack that washed out Spiritomb. The final results were that both the Darkness Pokemon and the Forbidden Pokemon were knocked out, and the battle was over.

"Both Sableye and Spiritomb are unable to battle, the winners are Luxray and Azumarill! The winner of this offical Pokemon gym battle is Meagan Puente of Homewood," the referee announced.

"She did it, she overcame the confusion of her Pokemon and they pull out what could be a pretty ugly win. This is a great day for Meagan as she is going to be awarded the Shadow Token," the announcer said in amazement.

Meagan ran up to her Luxray and Azumarill and gave them huge hugs for a big job well done. She was so relieved that she actually won.

"Luxray, Azumarill, great job you two," Meagan said giving them both hugs.

"Congratulations Meagan, you have proved yourself worthy," Zora commented to Meagan.

"Huh," Meagan responded.

"Your Pokemon stayed in the battle when they were confused, and it payed off as your Pokemon fought back to win for you," Zora explained, "Meagan, it means that your Pokemon really love you."

"Yeah, we do share a pretty good bond," Meagan told Zora.

Zora was impressed with the performance that her Pokemon put up in the battle. Then the lights went dim and the spotlight came on the two Pokemon trainers as Meagan was going to be awarded her Shadow Token.

"Meagan Puente, for your brillance against me, please accept this Shadow Token," Zora announced as she gave Meagan the Shadow Token.

Meagan was pretty excited as she held the Shadow Token in her fingertips. The crowd went insane, and now Meagan only needed one more token before completing her collection.

As for Katie, she still needed two tokens to get into the Pokemon Grand Prix, and she was soon going to go up against Zora.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Meagan Puente defeats Zora for the Shadow Token**


	496. Shadow Gym: Katie VS Zora

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Patrick was victorious against Zora, and Meagan joined him in that company. The only member left in the group who had to get that Shadow Token was none other than Meagan's sister Katie who was all alone in the waiting room waiting for her turn.

Many more Pokemon trainers went into the battle arena and failed to defeat the gym leader Zora. Katie was soon going to have her chance to face Zora.

"Katie Puente, please report to the battlefield," the bodyguard announced.

Katie left the waiting room and arrived onto the battlefield to be greeted by none other than the gym leader herself Zora.

"Hey there Zora, my sister beat you," Katie yelled out to Zora.

"Your sister, do you mean the last challenger that beat me," Zora questioned.

"That's right, Meagan Puente is my older sister! I'm her younger sister Katie Puente, and I'm going to beat you too," Katie shouted.

"Well Katie, I couldn't believe that your sister beat me, but I won't let that happen with her little sister," Zora said, "I want everything from you!"

"You'll get it," Katie told Zora.

Katie was ready to go head to head with the Shadow Gym leader Zora. The crowd was electric as Katie is set to face the gym leader.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the next challenger for the gym leader Zora is Katie Puente," the announcer said.

The referee came out with the wheel, and as usual explained the rules. Katie gave the wheel a big spin, and then the wheel landed on three which meant Katie and Zora are going to battle with three Pokemon.

"It will be three Pokemon for the challenger and the gym leader," the announcer announced to everyone.

Patrick and Meagan both got their Shadow Tokens, and now Katie needed to get hers to join them in the club of only needing to get one more.

"Welcome to the Shadow Gym, in this corner we have the girl of darkness Zora, and on this side is the challenger Katie Puente. If the challenger beats the gym leader, she will be awarded the Shadow Token. Each trainer will get to use three Pokemon, and the last one standing wins. Let the battle begin!" the referee anounced to everyone.

Now the two Pokemon trainers were all set to face off with the Shadow Token on the line. Zora was the first one to send out a Pokemon.

"I choose you Spiritomb," Zora shouted sending out her Spiritomb.

"It's Altaria time," Katie yells out bringing out her Altaria.

"The gym leader Zora will use her Spiritomb while the challenger Katie is going to use an Altaria, this should be an interesting battle to watch," the announcer said.

Zora was going to start things out with the Forbidden Pokemon Spiritomb while Katie started her battle with the Humming Pokemon Altaria. The battle finally got under way with the two trainers.

"Altaria use Cotton Guard," Katie yelled out.

Altaria used Cotton Guard to create a cotton surrounding around itself to raise its defense. The Forbidden Pokemon was ready to attack the Humming Pokemon.

"Alright Spiritomb use Dark Pulse," Zora shouted.

Spiritomb charged up and fired a Dark Pulse attack right at Altaria, but it flew out of the way. Now Altaria needed a chance to attack.

"Okay Altaira, use Dragon Pulse," Katie shouted.

"Spiritomb use Ominous Wind to fight off Dragon Pulse," Zora yelled out.

Altaria unleashed a Dragon Pulse attack, and Spiritomb used Ominous Wind. The two attacks were fighting each other off, but it was Spiritomb's Ominous Wind that ended up prevailing over Altaria.

"Altaria," Katie cried.

"Wow, it looks like Altaria could be down for the count," said the announcer, "lets get a replay at that."

The video was shown on TV of Altaria getting hit by Dark Pulse, and the Humming Pokemon was feeling pretty weak. Zora was ready to have her Spiritomb attack once again.

"Spiritomb use Faint Attack," Zora commanded.

The Forbidden Pokemon used Faint Attack to knock out Altaria. The Humming Pokemon never got a shot to use its full power, especially using its new move Sky Attack in the battle.

"Altaria is unable to battle, the winner is Spiritomb," the referee shouted.

"And there goes Katie's Altaria, when Spiritomb used Dark Pulse and Altaria got hit, that was when things went down for Altaria," the announcer explained.

Katie was disappointed as she was now down to just two Pokemon. Katie didn't want to let her guard down again like her Altaria did against Spiritomb. Katie was holding her second Pokeball in her hand.

"That was a warmup, here is the real thing," Katie said ready to throw the Pokeball, "it's Pikachu time!"

Katie tossed the Pokeball, and coming out was the Mouse Pokemon Pikachu ready to take on Zora's Spiritomb.

"The challenger Katie will be using Pikachu as her second Pokemon, lets see how her Pikachu is going to do against the gym leader," said the announcer.

Pikachu was all set to go one on one with Spiritomb, and after Altaria's early exit, Katie and Pikachu can't afford to have even one single slip up.

"Spiritomb use Dark Pulse again," Zora shouted.

"Pikachu, use Agility to dodge that attack," Katie shouted.

Pikachu started to raise its speed with Agility, and Pikachu was able to get out of the way of Spiritomb's Dark Pulse attack. Spiritomb was running a bit low on energy as Pikachu was ready to strike back.

"Now Pikachu, use Electro Ball," Katie commanded.

Pikachu created a sphere of electricity, and shot it right at Spiritomb. The Forbidden Pokemon got electocuted, and fainted from the power of Pikachu's Electro Ball.

"Spiritomb is unable to battle, the winner is Pikachu," the referee shouted.

"Wow, Pikachu made quick work of Zora's Spiritomb after it made quick work of her Altaria. Now both the gym leader and the challenger are down to two Pokemon," said the announcer.

Zora called back her Spiritomb, and pulled out another Pokeball in her hand. Katie was now going to switch Pokemon as Pikachu was going to stay in the battlefield.

"That was pretty good, but you won't win! Come on out Sableye," Zora shouted sending out her Sableye.

"The gym leader Zora has brought out her Sableye as her second Pokemon. Lets see how Pikachu can handle Sableye after it defeated her Spiritomb," the announcer said.

The Darkness Pokemon Sableye was now going to have a crack at Katie's Pikachu. Pikachu was all set to go against Sableye.

"Sableye, lets start things off with Shadow Claw," Zora yelled out.

"Alright Pikachu, use Double Team," Katie shouted.

Sableye was coming at Pikachu with Shadow Claw, but Pikachu created copies of itself with Double Team. Sableye wasn't sure which Pikachu was the real Pikachu as it canceled its Shadow Claw.

"Now Pikachu, use Iron Tail," Katie yelled out.

The real Pikachu caught Sableye by surprised striking it with Iron Tail. The Darkness Pokemon was wobbling on its feet after the hit.

"Whoa, what a hit from Pikachu's Iron Tail. Fooling Sableye with Double Team only to prepare for a surprise attack, that is some clever thinking from the challenger Katie," the announcer explained.

"Sableye, don't give in like this use Faint Attack," Zora ordered her Sableye.

Sableye comes forward with a Faint Attack, and Pikachu was still feeling like it has a lot of energy. Katie was waiting for Sableye to come forth, and then she was going to have Pikachu strike.

"Pikach use Thunderbolt," Katie retaliated.

Pikachu gathered electricity from its cheeks to unleash a Thunderbolt, and Sableye was electrified after getting zapped by Pikachu's attack. Sableye just wouldn't go down so easily.

"This ends now, Sableye use Shadow Ball," Zora shouted.

"Pikachu use Volt Tackle," Katie retaliated once again.

Sableye sent a Shadow Ball towards Pikachu, but the Mouse Pokemon battled Sableye's attack with Volt Tackle. Pikachu sent the Shadow Ball back at Sableye along with Pikachu coming in on impact with Volt Tackle. It was powerful enough to take out the Darkness Pokemon.

"Sableye is unable to battle, the winner is Pikachu," the referee shouted.

"Impressive, Sableye was going to counter with Shadow Ball, but Pikachu comes rushing in with Volt Tackle to take out Zora's Sableye. Lets see a replay while Zora tries to get her final Pokemon ready," the announcer said showing a replay.

Zora was down to only one Pokemon, but Katie's Pikachu was looking a little worn out. Pikachu however wasn't done just yet as it still had energy left.

"Wow Katie, that Pikachu really is strong," Zora complemented.

"Thanks, and your Pokemon are pretty strong as well," Katie commented.

"Why thank you Katie, you are doing pretty well. This is as far as you go, come on out Gengar," Zora yells out sending out her Gengar.

"Zora's final Pokemon is going to be Gengar, and Katie is going to stay with Pikachu. Can Pikachu continue to carry the challenger to victory, we'll find out and see," the announcer said.

And now it's the Shadow Pokemon Gengar. Katie and her Pikachu were ready to take on Zora and her Gengar as it was the only Pokemon that stood between her and the Shadow Token.

"Come on, I'll let your Pikachu deliver the first attack," Zora shouted.

"Okay, Pikachu use Thunder," Katie yelled out.

Pikachu gathered more electricity in its cheeks and unleashed a powerful Thunder attack right on Gengar. Gengar was getting electrocuted by Pikachu's Thunder, and when Pikachu was finished, Gengar was still looking good.

"Whoa, it didn't work," Katie gasped.

"Yeah now its time I show you a little something," Zora told Katie, "Gengar, its time to use Hypnosis."

The Shadow Pokemon used its Hypnosis to put Pikachu to sleep. The Mouse Pokemon was fast asleep, and there wasn't anything Katie could do.

"It looks like Gengar has used Hypnosis to put Pikachu to sleep. This is pretty bad for Katie, because now her Pikachu can't go out and attack," the announcer stated.

"You put Pikachu to sleep," Katie said.

"Yes, and I'm not done yet," Zora replied, "Gengar use Dream Eater!"

"Dream Eater," Katie gasped.

Gengar has caught Pikachu in a psychic grip, and it was taking Pikachu's energy. Katie knew that the attack Dream Eater only worked when a Pokemon is asleep, and Pikachu was one of those sleeping Pokemon. After taking Pikachu's energy, the Mouse Pokemon laid there in defeat.

"Pikachu no," Katie cried out.

"Pikachu is unable to battle, the winner is Gengar," the referee shouted.

"Gengar puts Pikachu to sleep, and then uses Dream Eater to take Pikachu's energy and take it out. Now Katie is down to only one Pokemon, and it's up to her last Pokemon to help her claim victory," the announcer explained.

"Well Katie, I guess you knew that Dream Eater eats a Pokemon's dream," Zora responded.

"It doesn't matter if you have beaten my Pikachu, my next Pokemon will come out and beat you," Katie told Zora.

"Well then, send out your next Pokemon and show me what it's capable of," the gym leader dared.

Katie grasped the thrid Pokeball in her hand as it was time to have her last Pokemon take the battle in its own hands.

"Okay Zora, prepare yourself because it's Walrein time," Katie shouted sending out her Walrein to go up against Gengar.

"Katie's final Pokemon will be Walrein. Lets see if her Walrein can help her get a victory against the leader Zora and her Gengar," the announcer shouted.

The Ice Break Pokemon Walrein was now in charge of the battle. One thing Katie was praying for was that Walrein doesn't fall into a Hypnosis spell like what happened with Pikachu.

"Okay Gengar, why don't you use Shadow Punch on that Walrein," Zora yelled out.

Gengar delivered a Shadow Punch right at Walrein, and that sent Walrein back after a hectic blow. Katie didn't want Gengar to pull the same thing that it pulled on Pikachu, so she took a desperation attempt.

"Here goes nothing, but Walrein use Encore," Katie shouted to her Walrein.

Walrein delivered a clap that would attract Gengar. The Shadow Pokemon was effected by Walrein's Encore which meant it could only use Shadow Punch.

"There, now you can't use Hypnosis and Dream Eater again," Katie told Zora.

"True, but Shadow Punch can still deliver some pain," Zora told Katie.

"I understand, its a risk I'll have to take," Katie said.

She was willing to have Walrein take a whole bunch of punches from Gengar, but Katie also had to think of a way to get Walrein to fight back.

"Alright Walrein, use Blizzard," Katie yelled out.

The Ice Break Pokemon unleashed a Blizzard attack at Gengar, but it just fought through the Blizzard and hit Walrein with another Shadow Punch.

"Keep using Shadow Punch," Zora commanded to her Gengar.

"Walrein use Frost Breath," Katie retaliated.

Walrein opened its mouth and shot out cold air which happened to be its Frost Breath. It didn't work as Gengar just kept on attack the Ice Break Pokemon.

"Walrein is getting beaten badly by Gengar, this may be the end," the announcer said.

Katie was running out of options as Walrein was getting pummeled by Gengar. The Shadow Pokemon was just dominating the Ice Break Pokemon.

"Walrein," Katie cried out.

"Give it up Katie, you're going to lose," said Zora.

Gengar used Shadow Punch again, and it knocked Walrien all the way to the wall. It was struggling to stand up as Gengar had the Ice Break Pokemon in its grips. Gengar was ready to deliver the final Shadow Punch.

"It's over," said Katie, "unless this works."

"It looks like its going to be all over, Gengar is preparing to deliver another Shadow Punch. And here it comes," the announced exclaimed.

Gengar was prepared to finish Walrein off with a Shadow Punch, and Katie had one last idea pop up into her head. She wasn't sure if it was going to work, but she had to try something before its too late.

"WALREIN USE SHEER COLD," Katie screamed.

The Ice Break Pokemon tried to use Sheer Cold, and then the entire battlefield froze up which meant it worked. Gengar was frozen solid, and it was not able to get out of the ice prison. The Shadow Pokemon was taken out by the freezing temperatures, and the battle was over.

"Gengar is unable to battle, the winner is Walrein! The winner of this offical Pokemon gym battle is Katie Puente of Homewood," the referee announced.

"I don't believe it, Katie pulls off a miracle by having her Walrein use Sheer Cold. It works as Gengar couldn't handle the freezing temperatures! Katie has won, she has beaten Zora," the announcer exclaimed.

"Walrein you did it," Katie said admiring her Walrein with a big hug.

"A gamble by having Walrein use Encore to make sure Gengar only uses Shadow Punch, and then letting it use Sheer Cold. Your gamble paid off Katie," Zora commented to Katie.

"Thank you Zora, and let me tell you that your Pokemon were pretty good too," Katie complemented.

"Why thank you, but it was your Pokemon that were better today. Katie you deserve this victory, congratulations," Zora said to Katie.

"Why thank you," Katie happily replied.

The crowd appluded Katie and Zora for their good sportsmanship. After that, the spotlight came on Katie and the gym leader as it was time for the token awarding ceremony.

"Katie Puente, you have done well and made pretty rash decisions that have paid off. Please accept this Shadow Token as proof that you have defeated me," Zora announced giving Katie the Shadow Token.

Katie held the Shadow Token in her hand as she now could see that only one token seperates her from the Pokemon Grand Prix. It was a happy moment for her and the rest of the group as they are now getting close.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Katie Puente defeats Zora for the Shadow Token**


	497. Dragon Gym: Fifteen Tokens, One To Go

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Kaite was coming out of the Shadow Gym where Patrick and Meagan were waiting. When she arrived, she showed them her Shadow Token.

"Nice job Katie," Meagan said proudly.

"No, we should all be happy for ourselves for coming this far," Katie replied.

The group was pretty happy for themselves as they made it this far on their adventure. They all had fifteen gym tokens, and they only need one more to get into the Pokemon Grand Prix.

"I remember all of the tokens that we have won throughout our adventures," Patrick said remembering all of the tokens that the group has won during their journey.

_Flashback_

_Rock Gym-Patrick_

_Patrick was up against Troy and his Larvitar was up against his Nosepass. Nosepass used Zap Cannon on Larvitar, and it looked like it was out. Larvitar was still standing as Zap Cannon didn't work._

_Larvitar dodged the Tackle as Nosepass stumbled on the ground. Larvitar used its Ancientpower on Nosepass crushing it and sending it to its defeat. This was how Patrick defeated Troy._

_Rock Gym-Meagan_

_Meagan was up against Troy and he had his Graveler use Rollout.__ Snubbull got in front of Charmander with his Graveler about to hit them both with Rollout. Onix's Slam was now coming at Charmander._

_Charmander and Snubbull both dodged the two attacks and just when Onix hit the ground, Graveler headed into...a crash collision._

_Charmander and Snubbull use their attacks as Onix was taking serious damage. It was game over for Troy's Onix. Charmander was about to use Ember, but it used Flame Burst on Graveler instead. Snubbull chomped on Graveler with Ice Fang and Graveler could not continue._

_Rock Gym-Katie_

_Katie was facing Troy, and her Pichu was running from Nosepass as it was ready to use Zap Cannon. Then Pichu ended up glowing evolving into Pikachu._

_"Pikachu, Thundershock," Katie yelled out._

_Pikachu struck Nosepass with Thundershock, Nosepass was shocked to oblivion. Then Pikachu used Quick Attack on Nosepass, and Nosepass was struck big time getting knocked out._

_Ice Gym-Patrick_

_Patrick was going up against Karen, and her Glaceon used Frost Breath. Ralts used Double Team, and then teleported when Frost Breath came near. Ralts was actually behind Glaceon._

_"Ralts, use Confusion," Patrick shouted._

_Ralts used Confusion on Glaceon as it struggled to escape from Ralts attack, and it also used Calm Mind. Then Ralts ended up using Magical Leaf to defeat Glaceon._

_Ice Gym-Meagan_

_Glaceon aimed and fired an Ice Beam at Charmander, and Charmander was struck by it and was frozen. Charmander heated up and used Slash to break free from the ice._

_"Alright, now Charmander use Incinerate," Meagan commanded to her Charmander._

_Charmander unleashed an Incinerate attack on Glaceon as the Fresh Snow Pokemon was struck by the attack. Then Charmander avoided an Ice Shard attack and charged at Glaceon with Slash hurting it big time. Charmander finished off Glaceon with Flame Burst._

_Ice Gym-Katie_

_Glaceon unleashed an Ice Beam attack, but Piplup bounced on Spheal and fired a Bubblebeam attack at Glaceon's Ice Beam to block it. Then Piplup unleashed a Bubblebeam while Spheal used Powder Snow along with the attack to take down Glaceon. _

_Abomasnow was ready to buff out the final attack, a Wood Hammer on Piplup. Piplup couldn't handle much more, Abomasnow hit Piplup with Wood Hammer and it was a massive blow, and it looked like it was over, but Piplup stood up._

_"Piplup," Katie questioned._

_Piplup was on its feet, and it unleashed a whole bunch of energy that went right at Karen's Abomasnow, and that attack happened to be Bide. Then Piplup fired away with Peck and Abomasnow was knocked out._

_Steel Gym-Patrick_

_Patrick was up against Oscar and his Furret was running on the conveyer belt using Quick Attack. Lairon ended up defeating Ralts with Headbutt, but Furret came from behind to use Quick Attack._

_"Now Swift," Patrick yelled out._

_Furret unleashed a Swift attack, Mawile got out of the way, but not Lairon who was still shocked by Furret's move. After the attack hit Lairon, it was down cold._

_Furret tried to attack Mawile with Iron Tail, but Mawile trapped Furret with Vicegrip._ _Mawile was going to use Flash Cannon, and then it escaped by using Rollout. Furret attack Mawile with another Rollout, and it weakened Mawile leaving Furret to finish off Mawile with Iron Tail._

_Steel Gym-Meagan_

_Meagan was facing Oscar, and her Snubbull was standing there awaiting to be hit by Skarmory's Drill Peck._

_"SCARY FACE," Meagan loudly retorted._

_Snubbull used Scary Face to freak out Skarmory and was falling backwards frightened by Snubbull. Snubbull then used Fire Fang on Skarmory, and finished it off with a Take Down attack._

_Steel Gym-Katie_

_Katie was up against Oscar's Skarmory. Her Swablu began to spin around using Sing to try and put Skarmory to sleep, and it did._

_"Now Swablu, use Fury Attack," Katie shouted._

_Swablu used Fury Attack on Skarmory, and then Swablu finished off Skarmory with a Take Down attack._

_Fire Gym-Patrick_

_As Patrick had his Larvitar and Trapinch face Mocha and her Torkal and Arcanine, they both use Dig and nearly fall into the lava. Patrick was about to give in, but the two Pokemon fought their way back up. Torkal used Lava Plume, and then Larvitar struck Torkal with Pursuit knocking it out._

_Then Larvitar and Trapinch avoided Arcanine's Fire Blast where only Trapinch trapped Arcanine with Sand Tomb. Trapinch then went up to Arcanine to use Bite to finish off Arcanine._

_Fire Gym-Meagan_

_Meagan's Azurill was up against Mocha's Magmar. It was using Bubble, but it had no effect. Then her Azurill evolved into Marill where things started to turn around for Meagan._

_"Okay Marill, lets try Rollout," Meagan shouted._

_Marill used Rollout to take down Magmar. Magmar tried to get back up, but it couldn't get up at the end._

_Fire Gym-Katie_

_Katie's Piplup used Water Sport on Mocha's Magmortar to weaken its fire power. Afterwards it would use Rain Dance to weaken Magmortar's power even more. Magmortar's fire attacks had no effect._

_"Piplup use Peck," Katie yelled out._

_Piplup rushed at Magmortar and struck hard with Peck, and Magmortar was taken down to the ground in defeat._

_Bug Gym-Patrick_

_Patrick was up against Kendra, and her Scizor whipped up a whirlwind where it sent Grovyle flying with Raozr Wind. Patrick didn't want to give up, he spoke out to Grovyle._

_"Grovyle, you can't give in like this. We were in a big hole, but you got us out of it. I know you Grovyle, I know deep down you can beat Scizor. I can feel it, but you need to feel it too!" Patrick yelled out to his Grovyle._

_Grovyle heard the words from Patrick, it put any pain it may have felt behind and got up to continue the battle. Grovyle jumped up and struck Scizor with Quick Attack, and then Grovyle dodged Bullet Seed and hit Scizor from behind with Bullet Seed. Then Grovyle used Leaf Blade while Scizor used Fury Cutter, and it was Grovyle's attack that overpowered Scizor's attack._

_Bug Gym-Meagan_

_Meagan's Marill was taking a beating from Scizor's Double Hit Attack. It was supposed to finish off Marill, but it didn't. Marill started to glow and evolve into Azumarill._

_"Okay Azumarill, attack Scizor with Aqua Tail," Meagan shouted._

_Azumarill strikes Scizor with Aqua Tail, and then uses Rollout to hit Scizor again to knock it out of commission._

_Bug Gym-Katie_

_Kendra had Yanmega use Bug Buzz to try and hit Slakoth and Swablu, but Swablu used Mist to cover the two Pokemon. Slakoth came out of the mist to striked Yanmega with Slash to knock it out._

_Scizor was coming at Slakoth and Swablu with X-Scissor, but Swablu flew up into the air and Slakoth hits Scizor with Crush Claw. Swablu came diving down to use Fury Attack and finish off Scizor._

_Poison Gym-Patrick_

_Patrick was going up against Phil and his Muk. Muk hits Ralts with Gunk Shot, and then it tries to deliver the finishing blow with Sludge Wave. Then Ralts starts to glow and evolve into Kirlia._

_"Kirlia use Confusion," Patrick shouted._

_Kirlia caught Muk in a Confusion attack, and then it used Magical Leaf to finish off Phil's Muk._

_Poison Gym-Meagan_

_Meagan and her Azumarill and Charmeleon were up against her stepdad's Muk and Weezing. Weezing used Explosion to take out her Azumarill, but her Charmeleon managed to survive along with Phil's Muk._

_Then Charmeleon started to heat up and unleash an Inferno attack to severly burn Muk, and have it be knocked out._

_Poison Gym-Katie_

_Katie was facing her stepdad Phil, and his Swalot caught Slakoth and put it in its stomach._

_"Slakoth use Crush Claw," Katie shouted._

_Slakoth attacked the inside of Swalot with Crush Claw, and then Slakoth came out to use Night Slash. Slakoth's Night Slash did the job to take out Swalot._

_Grass Gym-Patrick_

_Patrick was facing his own mother Nancy Schmidl. Her Sunflora was using Petal Dance while her Victreebel unleashed a Leaf Tornado at his Grovyle and Kirlia. Kirlia sent the petals and leaves back at the two Pokemon where Victreebel got out of the way and Sunflora was hit. Grovyle finished off Sunflora with a Fury Cutter._

_It was only Patrick's Grovyle and Nancy's Victreebel standing as the two were ready to finish the battle. Both Grovyle and Victreebel dueled it out with Leaf Blade, but Grovyle edged out Victreebel to take it down._

_Grass Gym-Meagan_

_Meagan's Charmeleon was facing Nancy's Victreebel, and it was using Stockpile. Just when Nancy tells Victreebel to use Spit Up, Charmeleon gets into Victreebel's mouth to block the attack from coming out._

_"End it with Inferno," Meagan commanded._

_Charmeleon unleashed a fiery Inferno attack which completely burnt Victreebel and knocked it out of commission._

_Grass Gym-Katie_

_Katie had her Slakoth face Nancy and her Victreebel. Victreebel was about to use Solarbeam, but Slakoth attacked Victreebel with Night Slash causing Solarbeam to be fired in a different direction._

_"Awesome, now attack with Slash," Katie commanded._

_Victreebel was going to try and attack with Leaf Blade, but Slakoth's Slash ended up beating Victreebel, and it was a knockout blow._

_Water Gym-Patrick_

_Patrick was up against Greeco, and his Lapras was about to use Ice Beam. Then Remoraid jumped out of the water and Lapras was underwater causing it to use Ice Beam and freezing itself._

_Remoraid jumped on the frozen pool while Greeco tossed the white towel to give Patrick the win by deafult._

_Water Gym-Meagan_

_Meagan and her Froslass were dealing with Greeco's Gorebyss as it came at Froslass with an Aqua Tail. Meagan and Froslass did what they could to slow it down._

_"Now I know what to do, Froslass use Icy Wind in the water," Meagan yelled out._

_Froslass used Icy Wind in the water to make it freezing cold. Gorebyss came out of the water shivering, and then Froslass used Crunch to finish Gorebyss off._

_Water Gym-Katie_

_Katie was using her Prinplup and Spheal to face Greeco and his Gorebyss and Huntail. Spheal used Encore to force Gorebyss to use Aqua Ring, and Huntail to use Crunch. The two Pokemon caused chaos with each other, and Prinplup finished off Gorebyss with Metal Claw._

_Spheal swam upwards to use Aurora Beam to freeze Huntail's Aqua Tail. Huntail was having a hard time swimming, and Spheal then used Body Slam to finish Huntail off as it rose to the surface defeated._

_Ground Gym-Patrick_

_Patrick's Trapinch was up against Cleo's Claydol. It was using Ancientpower, but Trapinch used Dig to burrow itself from the danger._

_"Trapinch, jump out and use Faint Attack," Patrick secretly said._

_Trapinch came out from underneath the sand for a Faint Attack that ended up knocking out Claydol._

_Ground Gym-Meagan_

_Meagan's Azumarill and Froslass were dealing with Sandslash and Camerupt as Camerupt was about to use Eruption._

_"Froslass use Icy Wind," Meagan exclaimed._

_Froslass used Icy Wind inside Camerupt's hump, and then it used Eruption where the two Pokemon got out of the way, but not Sandlash who was taken out by Eruption. The shivering effects also put an end to Camerupt._

_Ground Gym-Katie_

_Katie had her Prinplup usedRain Dance to wipe out the Sandstorm Cleo's Claydol created._

_"Prinplup use Bide," Katie yelled out._

_Prinplup started to shine, and take a Hyper Beam that Claydol used. Then Prinplup unleashed the energy to take out Claydol._

_Electric Gym-Patrick_

_Patrick was facing Melanie and her Luxray and __Pachirisu. Gardevoir was about to be knocked out by Luxray's Wild Charge, but Pupitar came up with a Rock Slide attack to stop Luxray._

_"Gardevoir use Psychic! Pupitar use Dig," Patrick yelled out._

_Pupitar dug underground while Pachirisu was getting caught by Gardevoir's Psychic attack. Gardevoir threw the EleSquirrel Pokemon all the way towards Luxray with its powers, and Pupitar finished them both off with Dig._

_Electric Gym-Meagan_

_Melanie's Luxray electrifies Meagan's Luxio with a Thunder attack. It does critical damage to Luxio, but it doesn't give in as it begins to evolve into a Luxray of its own._

_"Luxray use Crunch," Meagan yelled out._

_Melanie's Luxray was coming towards Meagan's Luxray with Wild Charge, but Meagan's Luxray used Crunch to clamp on Melanie's Luxray's head. Then Meagan's Luxray used Thunderbolt to take out Melanie's Luxray._

_Electric Gym-Katie_

_Katie and Pikachu were up against Melanie and her Rotom. Rotom changed into a washer to use Hydro Pump, but that gave Katie an idea._

_"Pikachu use Thunderbolt on Rotom's Hydro Pump," Katie shouted._

_Pikachu uses Thunderbolt on Rotom's Hydro Pump which causes the electric currents to zap Rotom. Then Pikachu used Electro Ball to take out Melanie's Rotom and win._

_Normal Gym-Patrick_

_Patrick was facing Dean, and it was his Furret against his Smeargle. Furret used Hyper Beam, but Smeargle sketched that attack out to also use Hyper Beam. Furret got out of the way, which was actually what Patrick wanted Furret to do._

_"Furret, use Iron Tail," Patrick shouted._

_Furret smashed Smeargle with Iron Tail, and Smeargle was knocked silly by Furret's Iron Tail which got Patrick to win._

_Normal Gym-Meagan_

_Meagan and her Ursaring was facing Dean and his Kangaskhan. Kangaskhan strikes Ursaring with a Sucker Punch, but Ursaring got back up._

_"Now Ursaring, use Superpower," Meagan ordered._

_Ursaring was coming to crush Kangaskhan with Superpower while Kangaskhan was going to clobber Ursaing with Outrage. When the two Pokemon collided, it was Ursaring who struck first stopping Kangaskhan's attack. Then Ursaring used Slashto finish off Kangaskhan._

_Normal Gym-Katie_

_Katie's Persian was caught between Smeargle and Dunsparce who struggled to get out. Persian however escaped the pile which gave her Sealeo a chance to attack the two Pokemon._

_"Sealeo use Ice Beam," Katie shouted._

_Sealeo fired an Ice Beam attack which froze both Smeargle and Dunsparce. Then Sealeo used Body Slam to finish off the two Pokemon._

_Flying Gym-Patrick_

_Among all of Patrick's gym battles, this was the one that he will remember the most. Patrick and his dad were having a special gym battle in the Blue Mountains after losing to him a first time. Patrick's Sceptile and Edward's Pidgeot were both at full strength._

_Then the moment of the battle, Pidgeot was coming at Sceptile with Sky Attack, and Sceptile was preparing a Solarbeam. The sun was bright and Solarbeam was charging quicker, and Sceptile fired away with Solarbeam. Sceptile then got out of Pidgeot's way as it used Sky Attack. Both Pokemon looked exhausted, but it was Pidgeot who collasped and Sceptile who stood victorious._

_Flying Gym-Meagan_

_Meagan was facing Edward in the Flying Gym, and his Swellow and Noctowl were up against her Charmeleon and Luxray. Meagan's Luxray used Thunder to zap Noctowl while her Noctowl used Air Slash to take down Luxray, and both Pokemon were defeated._

_"Spin around and use Fire Spin," Meagan yelled out._

_Swellow used Double Team, but her Charmeleon spun around to use Fire Spin. It was hit by Swellow's Aerial Ace, and moments later Swellow was going to use Aerial Ace again. Charmeleon however used Fire Blast to take down Edward's Swellow to win._

_Flying Gym-Katie_

_Katie was facing Edward and it was a marquee showdown between two flying Pokemon. Altaria and Swellow were in the air having a stare down. Swellow charged with Quick Attack, but Altaria hid itself with Mist._

_"Now use Take Down," Katie commanded._

_Altaria rushed at Swellow with Take Down sending the Swallow Pokemon crashing to the ground getting knocked out. Altaria then came down for a smooth graceful landing._

_Fighting Gym-Patrick_

_Patrick was up against Jonathan in a gym battle. Jonathan's Machamp caught Gardevoir in a Submission attack, but it used Teleport to take them both higher up in the arena. They both fell to the ground, and both were knocked out._

_"Furret use Retailate," Patrick retorted._

_With Gardevoir knocked out, Furret was able to do great damage to Jonathan's Hairyama with Retailate. Then Furret unleashed a Swift attack to defeat Hairyama._

_Fighting Gym-Meagan_

_Meagan had her Charizard face Jonathan and his Machamp. Charizard used Flame Burst to give Machamp a massive burn. Then it flew into the air, and Machamp grabbed Charizard's foot until Charizard shook off Machamp._

_"Now come down and use Air Slash," Meagan ordered._

_Charizard used Air Slash to deal critical damage to Machamp. Then Machamp tried to counter with Dynamicpunch until Charizard used Fire Blast to take out Machamp._

_Fighting Gym-Katie_

_Katie was facing Jonathan. Pikachu was up against Lucario, and Pikachu used Double Team. Lucario used Aura Sphere, but Pikachu used Thunder to destroy the Aura Sphere._

_"Pikachu use Quick Attack," Katie shouted._

_Pikachu was trying to use Quick Attack, but it ended up learning Volt Tackle as Pikachu gave Lucario a big hit along with an electric shock._

_Psychic Gym-Patrick_

_Luna's Slowking used Trump Card to deliver a lot of pain to Patrick's Gardevoir. Gardevoir countered by using Confuse Ray to confuse Slowking._

_Gardevoir began to finish off Slowing by delivering a Shadow Ball attack to take out Luna's Slowking._

_Psychic Gym-Meagan_

_Meagan was up against Luna, and her Froslass was facing her Alakazam. Froslass used attacks like Avalanche and Ominous Wind, but Alakazam kept on using Recover to heal itself._

_"Froslass, you got to dig deep within yourself! If you can do that, you can beat Alakazam," Meagan cried out to her Froslass._

_Froslass heard Meagan, and somehow ended up mimicing Gardevoir's actions by using Shadow Ball to take down Luna's Alakazam._

_Psychic Gym-Katie_

_Katie was facing Luna with her Empoleon and her Vigoroth. A Psybeam attack from Alakazam was fired, and then Vigoroth glowed and evolved into Slaking after being caught in Psychic. It deflected Psybeam, and Empoleon used Bide to take out Alakazam._

_"Empoleon use Drill Peck! Then Slaking use Focus Punch," Katie ordered her Empoleon and Slaking._

_Empoleon used Drill Peck that drilled Slowking backwards, and then Slaking knocked out Slowking with Focus Punch._

_Shadow Gym-Patrick_

_Patrick up going up against Zora and he sent out his Furret to face her Gengar. Furret used Foresight on Gengar, but what Zora was unaware of is that Furret used Foresight to make Gengar vulnerable to normal attacks._

_"Furret use Hyper Beam," Patrick shouted._

_Furret blasted a Hyper Beam attack and Gengar was caught in the heart of it. The attack was powerful enough to take down Gengar._

_Shadow Gym-Meagan_

_Meagan had her Luxray and Azumarill go up against Zora and her Sableye and Spiritomb. Sableye used Shadow Ball and Spiritomb used Dark Pulse to try and knock out the two Pokemon, but they both made it._

_"Azumarill use Aqua Tail on Sableye! Luxray use Crunch on Spiritomb," Meagan commanded to her Azumarill and Luxray._

_Azumarill hits Sableye with an Aqua Tail attack while Luxray uses Crunch on Spiritomb. For the finale, Luxray dashed towards Sableye, and knocked the living daylights out of them with Wild Charge. Azumarill also delivered a powerful Hydro Pump attack that washed out Spiritomb._

_Shadow Gym-Katie_

_Katie was in big trouble as her Walrein was taking a whole bunch of Shadow Punches from Gengar. All of Walrein's attacks were not working, as Gengar was prepared to use another Shadow to finish off Gengar._

_"WALREIN USE SHEER COLD," Katie screamed._

_Walrein use Sheer Cold, and the entire battlefield froze up which meant it worked. Gengar was frozen solid, and it was not able to get out of the ice prison. Gengar was defeated by the effects of Sheer Cold._

_End Flashback_

"Every battle that we won is very important to us, and now we only have to get one more token to finally reach the Pokemon Grand Prix," Patrick said.

"You're right Patrick, lets go back to the Pokemon Center and prepare for tommorow," Meagan said as the group went back to the Pokemon Center.

The group left the territory of the Shadow Gym to return to the Pokemon Center. Now the only thing the group had to do was prepare for their next adventure which was going to be getting to the last gym and getting the final token.

**Pokemon Updates: NONE**


	498. Dragon Gym: The Final Gym Awaits

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

The next morning, the group woke up from their beds as their Pokemon were getting a whole lot of rest after a rough battle against Zora. Patrick, Meagan, and Katie were waiting for their Pokemon to be fully healed so that they can begin their journey to the final gym.

"Any moment our Pokemon will be healed and we can begin our journey to the last Pokemon gym," Patrick said.

"So Patrick, where is the last gym," Katie asked.

The announcement was made that the group had their Pokemon fully healed. Patrick, Meagan, and Katie went to get their Pokemon back.

"Alright, here is your Pokemon," the doctor said.

"Thank you," Patrick replied.

"So I take it you all beat the gym leader for a Shadow Token," the doctor responded.

"That's right, here is the token to prove it," Patrick said as he and the Puente sisters show off their tokens while pointing to the Shadow Token.

The doctor checked out the Shadow Tokens in their gym token case, and he also notices the other fourteen gym tokens that the group has won.

"So now you got fifteen tokens I see," the doctor said.

"That is correct," Meagan answered.

"Well, the only token left that you need to get is actually what I heard is the most difficult of all of the sixteen," the doctor told the group, "you only need to get the Dragon Token."

"The Dragon Token," Katie questioned.

"Yeah Katie, there are sixteen Pokemon gyms each based off of one type with the exception of the Shadow Gym where ghost and dark Pokemon meet. The Dragon Gym is the last gym we need to go to," Patrick explained.

"Well to me, I'm glad you're going there now. The truth is, this is the actually the gym Pokemon trainers should go to last," the doctor explained.

"Last gym to go to," Meagan questioned.

"Yes, as you all know the leaders Dean, Mocha, Greeco, Melanie, Nancy, Karen, Jonathan, Phil, Cleo, Edward, Luna, Kendra, Troy, Zora, and Oscar are pretty elite Pokemon trainers. None of them are compared to the leader of the Dragon Gym," the doctor explained.

"You know who the leader of the Dragon Gym is," Patrick asked.

"The leader's name is Arthur," the doctor responded.

He was ready to tell the tale of the leader of the Dragon Gym who goes by the name of Arthur. It showed a man in the shadows with an unknown dragon type Pokemon also in the shadows which looked like a Salamence.

"Dragon Pokemon are the most superior type of Pokemon in the world. The power of the dragon Pokemon are very great, and Arthur has spent his whole life training only with dragon Pokemon," the doctor explained.

The shadowy figure Pokemon unleashed a Hyper Beam attack at a Tauros, and the Tauros was taken out in just one single hit. The shadowy figure Pokemon trainer which happened to be Arthur stood there.

"Wow, were dealing with a master of dragon type Pokemon," Patrick said.

"That's right, and you kids made the smart choice of saving this gym for last. That is not a Pokemon gym for rookies or anyone with less than fifteen tokens," the doctor told the group.

"Well were not going to let this Arthur guy get in the way of us going to the Pokemon Grand Prix. Where is this gym," Patrick asked.

"The gym is located in London, and you have to go west from here to get there," the doctor answered.

"Alright, well thanks for our Pokemon, and thank you for telling us what were about to deal with," Patrick replied.

The group took their Pokemon and left the Pokemon Center. Meagan was looking at her Pokemon Center to figure out where London was. The doctor did say that it was west of Berlin.

"So sis, how far do we have to travel," Katie asked.

"After a never ending travel session for us to get here, our last one will not be so harsh. It's long, but not like when we tried to get here," Meagan answered.

"How far is it," Katie questioned.

"Around 675 miles, and we should be there," Meagan answered.

"Cool, honestly I don't want to deal with another marathon like I did going from Beijing to here," Patrick replied.

"Me neither," Katie replied.

"Well lets get something to eat and we'll be on our way," Meagan said.

The group went to a restraunt to have a meal, and after they finished their meal, they began their final journey to London where they would find the Dragon Gym. If what the doctor at the Pokemon Center said about the Dragon Gym leader Arthur is true that he has extremely powerful Pokemon, then the group has a pretty tough challenge ahead of them.

**Pokemon Updates: NONE**


	499. Dragon Gym: Mark, Jake, CJ, And Heather

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Mark and Jake Tonkel along with CJ and Heather Kurowski continued their Pokemon journey. As they continue along the road through the green field, the four of them come across a Pokemon trainer. The trainer had brown hair, hazel eyes and was a guy wearing a red shirt, kakee shorts, and black sneakers.

"Hey, are you a Pokemon trainer," Jake asked.

"Yeah, I can challenge any of you to a Pokemon battle," the Pokemon trainer answered.

"I'll take this one," Mark replied.

"Go get'em Mark," Heather said to Mark.

Mark and the Pokemon trainer each took seperate sides as Jake took the duties of being the referee of the Pokemon battle.

"Each trainer is allowed to use one Pokemon, now let the battle begin," Jake announced.

"Come on out Onix," the Pokemon trainer yelled out sending out an Onix.

"Lets go Blastoise," Mark shouted sending out his Blastoise.

Mark used the Shellfish Pokemon Blastoise to take on the Pokemon trainer's Rock Snake Pokemon Onix.

"Onix use Rock Throw," the Pokemon trainer shouted.

"Dodge it and use Water Pulse," Mark shouted.

Onix delivered a Rock Throw attack towards Blastoise, but the Shellfish Pokemon dodged the attack and used Water Pulse to wash out Onix. The Rock Snake Pokemon was taken out in just one hit.

"Onix is unable to battle, the winner is Blastoise! The winner of this Pokemon battle is Mark Tonkel," Jake announced.

Mark and the Pokemon trainer shook hands for a pretty good Pokemon battle, even though the battle pretty much ended quickly. Then they all went seperate ways and continued down the road.

As they continue after the battle, they get stopped by another Pokemon trainer. It was another guy who this time had brown hair, blue eyes, and he wore a athetic blue jumpsuit.

"Are any of you Pokemon trainers," the Pokemon trainer asked, "if you are, then me and my Arbok challenge you to a battle."

"I'm willing to take the challenge," Jake replied.

So Jake and the Pokemon trainer each took seperate sides as Mark took over the duties as the referee.

"Each trainer is allowed one Pokemon, lets begin," Mark announced.

"Come on out Arbok," the Pokemon trainer yelled out sending out his Arbok.

"Lets go Infernape," Jake shouted bringing out his Infernape.

The Pokemon trainer was going to use the Cobra Pokemon Arbok to take on the Flame Pokemon Infernape which belonged to Jake.

"Arbok use Poison Sting," the Pokemon trainer yelled out.

Arbok fired a Poison Sting attack at Infernape, but the Flame Pokemon guarded it with its own arms.

"Good job Infernape, now use Mach Punch," Jake commanded to his Infernape.

Infernape powers up its fist and unleashes a Mach Punch attack which was strong enough to take out the Pokemon trainer's Arbok.

"Arbok is unable to battle, the winner is Infernape! The winner of this Pokemon batte is Jake Tonkel," Mark announced.

Once again, another Pokemon trainer who wasn't a challenge at all. Jake and the Pokemon trainer shook their hands after their battle. Then they all walked away as they progressed forward.

They already had two Pokemon battles, and there was a possiblity that there was going to be a third Pokemon battle. The next Pokemon trainer that they saw was another guy, and he had blondish hair and green eyes. He wore a green hoddie with his hood down, blue pants, and white sneakers.

"Whoa, are you a Pokemon trainer too," Heather asked.

"Yes I am, why is it because one of you four want to battle me," the Pokemon trainer asked.

"Yes, I will be your challenge," CJ answered.

"Okay then, why don't we get started," the Pokemon trainer responded.

CJ and the Pokemon trainer each went on opposite sides as a third Pokemon battle began to take place. Heather ended up being the referee.

"Now each trainer is allowed one Pokemon, and the last Pokemon standing is the winner! Now let the battle begin," Heather announced.

"Come on out Houndoom," the Pokemon trainer yelled out sending out a Houndoom.

"Lets go Rhydon," CJ shouted bringing out a Rhydon.

The Pokemon trainer was using the Dark Pokemon Houndoom while CJ countered with the Drill Pokemon Rhydon. CJ orginally had a Rhyhorn, but it ended up evolving and now its a Rhydon so that was good news for him.

"Houndoom use Flamethrower," the Pokemon trainer shouted.

Houndoom used its Flamethrower attack, but Rhydon stood strong protecting itself from Flamethrower.

"Nice work Rhydon, now use Drill Run," CJ yelled out.

Rhydon used Drill Run to rush right into Houndoom, and the Dark Pokemon was taken out in one hit.

"Houndoom is unable to battle, the winner is Rhydon! The winner of this Pokemon battle is CJ Kurowski," Heather announced.

CJ beat the Pokemon trainer with his Rhydon. He and the Pokemon trainer both shook hands and complemented each other on a good job in their battles.

They all continued down the field, and then another Pokemon trainer gets into their way. This time it was a girl with blonde hair in a ponytail with green eyes, and she wore an orange jacket, blue shorts, and blue sneakers.

"Anyone up for a battle, I just want a little workout for my Pokemon," said the girl Pokemon trainer.

"Allow me to take you on," Heather responded.

"Go Heather," CJ cheered, "I'll referee."

Heather and the Pokemon trainer each took seperate sides as the two began to have their Pokemon battle. CJ was explaining the rules to the two girls.

"Each of you is allowed one Pokemon, now let the battle begin," CJ announced.

"Come on out Purugly," the Pokemon trainer yelled out sending out a Purugly.

"Lets go Crawdaunt," Heather shouted bringing out her Crawdaunt.

So it was going to be the Tiger Cat Pokemon Purugly going up against the Rogue Pokemon Crawdaunt. Heather was feeling pretty good that now she was getting herself a Pokemon battle.

"Purugly use Slash," the Pokemon trainer yells out.

"Dodge and use Crabhammer," Heather retaliated.

Purugly was coming at Crawdaunt to use Slash, but Crawdaunt got of the way and smashed Purugly with a Crabhammer attack. Crabhammer was powerful enough to knock out the Tiger Cat Pokemon.

"Purugly is unable to battle, the winner is Crawdaunt! The winner of this Pokemon battle is Heather Kurowski," CJ announced.

So Heather wins a Pokemon battle too. The two Pokemon trainer thanked each other for the battle, even though it was a very short battle. They all depart from the Pokemon trainer and continue down the road.

"So we all got a good work in with some Pokemon battles," Mark said.

"Yeah, we should battle a little more," Jake replied.

"It's a good way for our Pokemon to get better," CJ said.

"Your absolutely right CJ," Heather responded.

Mark, Jake, CJ, and Heather all continued down the path as they continue their Pokemon journey after a slew of battles.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**CJ Kurowski: Rhyhorn evolved into Rhydon**


	500. Dragon Gym: Good As Goldeen

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

The group was walking down along a river as they were making their way to London. There were plenty of fish Pokemon swimming in the stream such as Barboach, Magikarp, and Carvanha.

"What a beautiful river," Meagan said looking at the river.

"It really is," Patrick responded.

As the group continues to travel alongside the river, they see a man who was wearing a straw hat and had blue eyes. He wore a radish colored shirt, kakee flood pants, and flip flops.

"Is that a fisherman," Katie asked.

"Lets check and find out," Meagan replied.

Patrick, Meagan, and Katie all approached the man who seemed to be hand fishing as he was in the water trying to scoop something. Their best bet was that he was trying to catch a fish.

"Hey there, is something up," Patrick asked.

"Yeah, I'm trying to find myself a Goldeen. I can't seem to find one, and when I do, they just swim away," the man answered.

"Why are you trying to find a Goldeen," Meagan asked.

"Every year, our village follows a tradition where one of the villagers has to find a Goldeen to return to the village," the man answered.

"Why Goldeen," Katie asked.

"Because giving our town mascot a Goldeen makes it happy, and if our mascot isn't happy, it tends to get out of control," the man explained.

"Mascot," Meagan questioned.

"Our village mascot is none other that a Seaking," the man replied, "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you my name is Steltz."

"Hello there Steltz, I'm Patrick and this is Meagan and Katie," Patrick said introducing himself along with Meagan and Katie.

Patrick took out his Pokemon Scanner to learn more about Goldeen and Seaking. It's pretty rough that every year someone has to search for a Goldeen to be with. They still don't understand why Seaking asks them to bring Goldeen.

"So Steltz, what could Seaking do, and why does it need a Goldeen," Meagan asked.

"Because this Seaking wants a Goldeen every year to be with, and every year the Goldeen we give Seaking evolves. When Seaking is along, it ends up going on a rampage with the power of Supersonic," Steltz explained.

After Patrick finished reading about Seaking on his Pokemon Scanner, he went back to Goldeen to learn more about it. Then he sees something about Goldeen in his Pokemon Scanner.

"Hey Steltz, I think I know why you have to look for a Goldeen right now. It's springtime here and more Goldeen tend to show up in the river during the spring," Patrick explained.

"That is correct, we do this every spring," Steltz replied, "but I don't know why I'm not getting any Goldeen. Not only can I not catch a Goldeen, but there should be more and there not coming."

"Why don't we investigate," Meagan suggested.

"Huh," Steltz replied.

"The river is flowing in the opposite direction of the way were traveling, and maybe there could be something down the river stopping the Goldeen," Meagan explained.

"You might be right, lets go further down the river to see," Steltz responded.

The group and Steltz travel together to see what is causing very few Goldeen to come from the river. As they are traveling, they hear a massive sound wave that nearly deafens the group.

"What is that sound," Katie asked as she covered her ears.

"That must be Seaking's cry, its using its Supersonic to create a disturbance throughout the area," Steltz explained as he hollered to the group.

Coming from a nearby village, there were very few buildings like around ten. There in a glass container lives the Goldfish Pokemon Seaking who was unhappy and used Supersonic. The group hurried past the Supersonic waves of the Seaking that was back in the village.

The group was able to get by the sound waves, but they had to find a Goldeen quick. Another thing the group was doing was investigating the river on why there are very few Goldeen in the water.

"Look up ahead," Patrick yelled out pointing out whats up ahead.

Patrick noticed a giant wooden wall blocking the river up ahead. The group along with Steltz checked out what that giant wall was. Different kinds of fish were jumping over the wall to get to the other side.

"Look, there are a lot of Bidoofs," Katie said pointing out to the group of Bidoofs.

"And theres a couple of Bibarels too," Meagan replied pointing to the Bibarels.

It appears that the group has found a dam that was created by Bidoofs and Bibarels. That was the thing that ended up blocking the river.

"So that must be what is blocking the river, and letting limited fish get across," Steltz said witnessing the Bidoof and Bibarel dam.

"So what do we do," Meagan asked.

"We cannot destroy this dam. This is their home," Patrick explained.

"Patrick is right, the Bidoof and Bibarel cannot have their home destroyed so that Goldeen can flow like crazy across the river," Steltz stated, "but we got to get a Goldeen for Seaking before things get worse."

The group had to get past the dam, but a group Bidoof and Bibarel got in the way stopping them from getting any further.

"They won't let us through," Steltz said.

"Look, we don't want to hurt any of you. We just want to go to the other side of the dam so we can catch a Goldeen," Patrick told the Bidoof and Bibarel.

The Bidoof and Bibarel were looking pretty angry as they refused to let the group get by. Meagan was about to send out a Pokemon, but Patrick stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"Meagan, we can't battle them. This is their home, and were not going to attack them," Patrick told Meagan.

"But how will we get to the other side," Meagan asked.

Patrick went up to the Bidoof and Bibarel so he can speak with them. He doesn't speak any Pokemon language, but he wants to see what he can do.

"Listen, there is a lonely Seaking that wants a Goldeen. The Seaking is so upset that its causing an uproar, and many people are getting disturbed. Soon it may effect you and if you let us through, you can monitor us so that we don't harm your dam," Patrick told the Bidoof and Bibarel.

The group of Plump Mouse Pokemon and Beaver Pokemon heard the message from Patrick, and understood every word that came out of his mouth. They let the group pass.

"They're letting us go through, Patrick you did it," Steltz said.

"You got to make sure that you also have an understanding with the Pokemon," Patrick told Steltz.

The group went by the dam with the Bidoof and Bibarel coming with them. While the other group of Bidoor and Bibarel worked on the dam, the other team of Bidoor and Bibarel were watching Patrick, Meagan, Katie, and Steltz as they were at a part of the river where they could see lots of Goldeen.

"Look, theres lots of fish in the river," Katie said pointing out to all of the Pokemon in the river.

They saw plenty of Pokemon in the river, but there were way more since the dam was blocking their way across. Steltz jumped into the river to try and catch himself a Goldeen, and then he was actually able to get out of the river with one.

"I got a Goldeen," Steltz exclaimed, "since the river was so crowded, many Pokemon had a hard time getting out of the way and that made things easier for us."

Patrick, Meagan, and Katie all cheered Steltz as he got a Goldeen. The Bidoof and Bibarel appluded him too. There wasn't much time to celebrate as Steltz had to get back to his village to deliver the Goldeen.

"We got to go, follow me everyone," Steltz told the group.

Patrick, Meagan, and Katie all followed Steltz as they arrived in the village where Seaking was. The Supersonic uproar continued, but when Seaking saw the group along with Steltz and the Goldeen, Seaking stopped.

"Huh, Seaking stopped using Supersonic," Meagan said.

"That's right, Seaking now knows that a Goldeen has arrived," Steltz said.

Steltz went up to the Seaking, and he presented the Goldeen to the lonely Seaking. Goldeen took a look at Seaking, and noticed how sad it was feeling. Goldeen went into the aquarium and the lonely Seaking wasn't alone anymore.

"It's okay Seaking, you have someone again," Steltz told Seaking.

Seaking calmed down and thanked Steltz for bringing it the Goldeen. Goldeen was pretty happy to be there too.

"Thank you, it looked liek our village was going into disaster, but you came just in time to give us this Goldeen for our beloved Seaking," the village elder said.

"I actually couldn't have done it without the help of these kids right here," Steltz said pointing to the group.

"Thank you for helping our village retrieve a Goldeen, is there anyway we can repay you," the village elder asked.

"Not really, were just doing this for the good of everyone here in this village," Patrick replied.

"No rewards necessary," Meagan replied.

"Um, can I have some food," Katie asked.

"Katie," Meagan groaned.

"Oh sure Katie, we can have a feast for all of you," Steltz told Katie.

So that night, the group got together with the entire village for a feast. Seaking was swimming happily with the Goldeen, and the group was having a delicious meal. Katie just stuffed her face with food, and Patrick and Meagan just looked embrassed seeing the look on Katie's face.

**Pokemon Updates: NONE**


	501. Dragon Gym: Settle Down, Don't Bug Us

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

As the group wondered into the woods trying to get to London where the Dragon Gym is, they try to find their way out but keep having to deal with so many bug Pokemon in the area.

"Man, how many bug Pokemon thrive in this area," Meagan asked.

There were plenty of Beedrill, Combee, Scyther, Spinarak, Pinceo, Wurmple, Nincada, Ninjask, Silcoon, Cascoon, and Kricketot.

"I have no idea, but we got to get through these woods," Patrick said.

The group continued through the woods only to come across a young boy who had short brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a rugged hat while wearing a white shirt with a rugged brown vest along with black shorts and black sandals.

"Huh, I wonder who that is," Patrick questioned looking at the boy.

He was just sitting there on a tree stump looking like he was waiting for something. The group went close up to the boy to get a closer look at what he was doing.

"Hello there, what are you doing," Katie asked.

"Oh me, I'm sorry I'm waiting for somebody," the boy answered.

"Who are you waiting for," Patrick asked.

"My big brother, he's trying to get as many bug Pokemon here as possible," the boy answered.

The boy was sitting there waiting for his older brother, and the group wanted to show them that they mean no harm at all.

"So what's your name," Meagan asked.

"I'm Jeremy, and my older brother's name is Ryne," Jeremy answered introducing himself.

"Hey there Jeremy, my name is Patrick," Patrick said introducing himself.

"My name is Meagan," Meagan said introducing herself.

"And I'm Katie," Katie said introducing herself.

"So why are you waiting for big brother to come back with bug Pokemon," Patrick asked.

"Well you see," Jeremy replied before he was interupted by another voice.

"Jeremy, Jeremy are you there," the voice yelled out.

An older boy was approaching the group and Jeremy. He had the same genetics as Jeremy, but he was taller and wore a baige poncho with blue pants, and brown sandals.

"Ryne," Jeremy shouted.

The older boy was Jeremy's brother Ryne. He looked like a pretty confident person, but they had no idea what was going on as there were plenty of different bug Pokemon around him.

"Guys, I want you to meet my older brother Ryne," Jeremy saidn introducing the group to Ryne, "Ryne this is Patrick, Meagan, and Katie."

"Hello," Patrick replied.

"Pleased to meet you," Meagan replied.

"How are you doing," Katie responded.

"I'm doing great," Ryne stated.

"So Ryne, tell them what you doing with all of those bug Pokemon," Jeremy told his brother.

"I'm glad you asked, I'm going to play a thoughtful tune for them on my flute," Ryne told the group.

Ryne played a tranquility tune on his flute, and it soothed all of the bug Pokemon that were around him. The group was also getting soothed with the tune played on Ryne's flute.

"What was that," Patrick asked.

"It was a soothing melody that helps bug Pokemon get to ease," Ryne said.

"A soothing Melody," Meagan questioned.

"That's right, he gathered all of those bug Pokemon to calm them down," Jeremy explained, "our village is being overrun by angry bug Pokemon, and my big brother needed to find a tune that would do to calm the Pokemon down."

"So you gathered a lot of bug Pokemon around here just to see if it worked," Katie asked.

"That's correct," Ryne answered.

Then everyone started to hear people freaking out, and it sounded like it was the village that was being overruned by bug Pokemon.

"That must be the bug Pokemon, big brother you must help them," Jeremy told Ryne.

"That is what I will do, come on everyone," Ryne yelled out.

The group followed Ryne and Jeremy into their village where they see a whole bunch of bug Pokemon attacking the residents.

"What caused these bug Pokemon to go crazy," Patrick asked.

"There was a Loudred wondering through the woods, and one of the Pokemon disturbed it and it used Uproar. The place was populated with bug Pokemon, and all of them went out of control," Jeremy explained.

"Alright, I have to play in the central of the village so that the sound does go out to all of the bug Pokemon," Ryne said, "I need you guys to cover me."

"You got it," Patrick said as the group took out a Pokeball, "come on out Furret!"

"Lets go Froslass," Meagan yelled out sending out her Froslass.

"It's Persian time," Katie shouted bringing out her Persian.

Furret, Froslass, and Persian all came out and attacked thebug Pokemon that were interfering. Furret used Quick Attack to knock out a few Spinarak, Froslass used Icy Wind to freeze up some Ledbya, and Persian used Slash to take out plenty of Ninjask. Ryne made it to the center of the village as he got his flute out.

"I hope this works," Ryne said as he was about to play his flute.

Ryne started to play his flute to the tune that he played before. The melody he was playing calmed everyone in the village down, and all of the Pokemon as well. The group was relaxed once again as the song flowed all over the woods easing all of the Pokemon around.

"It's working, the bug Pokemon are relaxing," Jeremy said witnessing all of the Pokemon calming down.

The bug Pokemon all left the village, and every villager who was protecting themselves or hiding were able to come out and noticed that Ryne's melody was able to ease the Pokemon and the humans as well.

"The bug Pokemon are gone," Meagan said.

"Yeah, they're all gone," Katie replied.

"Thank you Ryne, you helped restore peace to our village," one of the villagers said.

"Thanks, and also thank Patrick, Meagan, and Katie for helping me hold off the bug Pokemon in time for me to play my flute," Ryne told the villagers.

"Thanks for all of your help," Jeremy said to the group.

"Don't thank us, it was Ryne who did all the work," Patrick told Jeremy.

The villagers were all safe and sound, and Ryne got in front of everyone and held out his flute once again. He would start playing as the tranquility came through the village once more. The group got to hear some great music that calmed their minds, knowing that soon they would be in London.

**Pokemon Updates: NONE**


	502. Dragon Gym: Garret VS Christina Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Garret Oliver and Christina Wilcox were traveling together once again. Garret has completely changed his ways. Instead of focusing on making himself look good and any of that Hollywood stuff, he has focused only on getting to the Pokemon Grand Prix with Christina.

Garret and Christina both had fifteen gym tokens(unaware that Patrick, Meagan, and Katie have 15 as well) and were going strong. They were trying to prepare for their next gym battle by doing some training.

"Lets go Kecleon, use Psybeam once more," Garret shouted.

Kecleon fired a Psybeam attack at a rock, and the attack shattered the rock to pieces. His other Pokemon were watching as well.

"Pinsir, use Vicegrip," Christina yelled out.

Pinsir used its pincers to crush a giant rock in half, and Christina was pleased to see that her Pinsir was doing good.

"Looks like our Pokemon are doing good," Christina told Garret.

"I know, but lets test to see how well our Pokemon have done," Garret suggested to Christina.

"What do you mean," Christina questioned.

"I think we should go all out in a six on six Pokemon battle," Garret suggested.

"Pokemon battle with all six Pokemon, sounds like a plan," Christina commented.

Then sprouting out of the ground was the old man once again. He was feeling much better after telling the story of why he keeps going around officating random battles. Garret and Christina just learned to ignore that, and not be annoyed.

"You can officate, just walk up like a human being from now on," Garret told the old man.

"Um, I do that and people still get annoyed," the old man replied.

"Ah never mind," Garret replied.

Garret and Christina were both on seperate sides and the old man took the duties of being the referee, just like he always does when no one else is around to take the duties of a referee.

"This Pokemon battle between the guy on my left, and the woman on my right will now begin," the old man announced.

"We have names you know," Christina told the old man.

"Look, I don't know any of your names so just let me do what I need to do," the old man shouted, "each trainer is allowed to use all six Pokemon, and the last one standing is the winner! Let the battle begin!"

So Garret and Christina were ready to at it in a six on six Pokemon battle. Garret and Christina each took out their Pokeballs.

"Come on out Exeggutor," Garret yelled out sending out his Exeggutor.

"Lets go Glalie," Christina shouted bringing out her Glalie.

So Garret was going to use the Coconut Pokemon Exeggutor while Christina was going to counter with the Face Pokemon Glalie. Glalie was an ice type Pokemon who has a bigger advantage over Exeggutor since it is a grass type Pokemon.

"Exeggutor use Barrage," Garret yelled out.

Exeggutor unleashed a Barrage attack right at Glalie, and Glalie floated out of the way. Now Glalie wanted its chance to attack.

"Alright Glalie, use Headbutt," Christina shouted.

Glalie came right at Exeggutor and punished it with a Headbutt attack. The Coconut Pokemon fell down, but then it got right back up.

"Alright then, Exeggutor use Psyshock," Garret shouted.

"Glalie use Protect," Christina retaliated.

Exeggutor unleashed a Psyshock attack right at Glalie, but Glalie guarded itself from Psyshock by using Protect. Then Exeggutor started to look pretty tired, and Christina wanted to take advantage of that.

"Glalie use Ice Beam," Christina shouted.

Glalie unleashed an Ice Beam attack right at Exeggutor, and the Coconut Pokemon was frozen solid.

"Exeggutor no," Garret cried.

"Now use Headbutt again," Christina retorted.

Glalie charged at the frozen Exeggutor with a Headbutt attack, and the effects of Ice Beam made the damage worse causing the Coconut Pokemon Exeggutor to be knocked out of the battle.

"Exeggutor is unable to battle, the winner is Glalie," the old man shouted.

Christina's Glalie was definitely showing some improvement, and Garret's Exeggutor never stood a chance. Once again, Garret was not showing any hard feelings with his Pokemon taking defeat.

"Exeggutor return," Garret called out calling back his Exeggutor, "I wish we could've done more my friend."

"You are handling defeat much better not," Christina stated.

"Yes I am, after losing people I care about because of only wanting to win against everyone, I have to realize that winning isn't everything," Garret explained, "but I will not lose to you Christina, go Jolteon!"

Garret threw his Pokeball out, and coming out was the Lightning Pokemon Jolteon. Jolteon was ready for some action against Glalie.

"Jolteon use Quick Attack," Garret yelled out.

"Glalie use Ice Shard," Christina retorted.

Jolteon charged with Quick Attack while Glalie unleashed shards of ice at the Lightning Pokemon. Jolteon evaded all of the ice shards and rammed at Glalie with Quick Attack.

"Oh no Glalie," Christina cried out.

"Now use Pin Missile," Garret commanded.

Jolteon stood on the ground and fired away with Pin Missile. Glalie was being pelted by many needles fired out of Jolteon's body.

"Follow it up with Thunder Fang," Garret ordered his Jolteon.

Jolteon chomped at Glalie with Thunder Fang, and the Face Pokemon was electrified and knocked out by the power of electricity.

"Glalie is unable to battle, the winner is Jolten," the old man shouted.

Jolteon prevailed over Glalie, and Garret was impressed with Jolteon improving its skills. Christina had nothing to say after his Jolteon did all the work beating Glalie.

"Glalie return," Christina shouted calling back her Glalie, "you did a great job, now take a nice long rest."

Christina got out another Pokeball which she was going to use. In that Pokeball was her second Pokemon, and Garret was ready for whatever came his way.

"Now its time for the next helping, come on out Espeon," Christina yelled out bringing out her Espeon.

Now facing Garret's Jolteon was the Sun Pokemon Espeon. Chirstina and Garret were going at it pretty well as the battle was ready to continue. Jolteon and Espeon were not going to hold back.

"Espeon use Calm Mind," Christina shouted.

"Jolteon use Discharge," Garret retaliated.

Espeon was using Calm Mind to relax its mind and raise its power, but Jolteon unleashed a Discharge attack that zapped Espeon to a crisp.

"Not so fast, Espeon use Morning Sun," Christina commanded to her Espeon.

The Sun Pokemon healed the damage it took from Discharge with Morning Sun, and Espeon was back at full strength.

"Whoa, I forgot about that," Garret responded.

"I'm sure you did, and not knowing all of the oppent's moves from their Pokemon is going to be your downfall," Christina lectured to Garret, "Espeon, finish Jolteon off with Psybeam!"

Espeon unleashed a Psybeam attack which ended up taking down Jolteon, and knocking the Lightning Pokemon out of commission.

"Jolteon is unable to battle, the winner is Espeon," the old man shouted.

Garret's Jolteon didn't have its guard up when Espeon used Morning Sun and Psybeam, and that would be costly so far for Garret.

"Jolteon return," Garret shouted calling back his Jolteon, "nice job Jolteon, now take a nice break."

Garret wasn't going to give in so easily. He took out his third Pokeball which consisted of his third Pokemon that he was going to use.

"Gyarados, I choose you," Garret yelled out bringing out his Gyarados.

Now Garret was going to use the Atrocious Pokemon Gyarados, and its scary looking face and the roar it gave out didn't seem to be a factor to Christina's Espeon. In fact Christina likes the fact that her Gyarados is looking tough.

"Gyarados huh, that doesn't bother me," Christina told Garret.

"Come on, I'll even let your Espeon attack first," Garret said in a cocky tone.

"Okay then, Espeon use Psychic," Christina shouted to her Espeon.

Espeon catches Gyarados in the grips of Psychic. The Atrocious Pokemon looked like it was struggling to get out of Espeon's grip.

"Gyarados use Twister," Garret shouted.

Gyarados was able to create a Twister in the state that it was in with Espeon gripping on Gyarados with Psychic. The Twister baffled Espeon, and Gyarados was freed from Espeon's grasp.

"Wow, your Gyarados is good," Christina complemented.

"Why thank you, but I haven't even shown the best of my Gyarados," Garret told Christina, "Gyarados use Hyper Beam!"

Gyarados unleashed a Hyper Beam at Espeon who was still in a critical state due to Twister. Espeon was history after the Hyper Beam attack was a success, and the Sun Pokemon laid their unconscious.

"Espeon is unable to battle, the winner is Gyarados," the old man shouted.

Gyarados was the real deal, and Espeon was taken out very easily. Gyarados was really playing around with Espeon with that Psychic attack.

"Espeon return," Christina called out putting Espeon back in its Pokeball, "nicely done Espeon, now take a well earned break."

Each trainer was now down to four Pokemon, and Christina got out her next Pokeball which held her third Pokemon.

"Pelipper, come on out," Christina shouted bringing out her Pelipper.

Now Christina was going to give the Water Bird Pokemon Pelipper a chance to challenge Gyarados. Gyarados did look pretty tired after that Hyper Beam which gave Christina an advantage.

"Come on Gyarados, use Hydro Pump," Garret commanded to his Gyarados.

"Dodge it with Agility," Christina retorted.

Gyarados unleashed its Hydro Pump, but Pelipper used Agility to quickly get out of the way. Gyarados was now completely exhausted.

"Gyarados is too tired," Garret said.

"Correct, because Hyper Beam and Hydro Pump took a lot out of Gyarados causing it to wear out," Christina explained, "and now its time to finish that Gyarados off. Pelipper use Air Slash!"

Pelipper hovered in the air and unleashed its Air Slash attack to take down the Atrocious Pokemon Gyarados that was just completely tired.

"Gyarados is unable to battle, the winner is Pelipper," the old man shouted.

Garret's Gyarados was defeated, and he got out his Pokeball to put Gyarados back into the Pokeball.

"Gyarados return," Garret shouted calling back his Gyarados, "nicely done Gyarados, now rest up."

"So Garret, are you going to bring out your next Pokemon," Christina questioned.

"You bet I am, go Nidoking," Garret shouted sending out his Nidoking.

Now it was the Drill Pokemon Nidoking who was ready to go up against the Water Bird Pokemon Pelipper. Pelipper had a huge advantage over Nidoking not only because it was a ground type, but Nidoking can't seem to catch air with a flying type Pokemon.

"Big mistake using Nidoking," Christina yelled out, "Pelipper use Water Gun!"

Pelipper unleashed a Water Gun attack right at Nidoking, and the Drill Pokemon was already getting washed out by Pelipper.

"I'm not going down so easily, Nidoking use Focus Energy," Garret ordered his Nidoking.

Nidoking started to pump itself up with energy, but it was still looking vulnearble to the Water Bird Pokemon.

"Alright Pelipper, finish Nidoking off with Wing Attack," Christina shouted.

Pelipper was flying towards Nidoking ready to use Wing Attack, and Nidoking was just standing there awaiting for the attack. It looked like Garret was waiting for the right moment to attack.

"Nidoking use Poison Jab," Garret retaliated.

Just as Pelipper gets close, Nidoking delivers a Poison Jab right at Pelipper causing it to feel extreme poison.

"Good job, now follow it up with Horn Attack," Garret commanded.

Nidoking used Horn Attack to take down the Water Bird Pokemon, and Nidoking overcame the improbable odds.

"Pelipper is unable to battle, the winner is Nidoking," the old man shouted.

Nidoking was able to defeat Pelipper, and Garret was finding ways to actually win these battles. Christina took out her Pokeball to call back Pelipper.

"Pelipper return," Christina called out calling back her Pelipper, "you did great Pelipper, now take a nice long rest."

Garret and Christina were not done as each of them still had three Pokemon that they could use against each other.

**Pokemon Updates: NONE**


	503. Dragon Gym: Garret VS Christina Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Garret and Christina were each down to just three Pokemon, and Christina was ready to send out her next Pokemon while Garret stuck with his Nidoking.

"Alright, if you're going to use Nidoking, then I'll have to use Nidoqueen," Christina yelled out sending out her Nidoqueen.

Now Christina was going to use the Drill Pokemon Nidoqueen to take on the Drill Pokemon Nidoking. Garret and Christina were ready to get things going once again.

"Let me show you some of Nidoking's moves," Garret said to Christina, "Nidoking use Earth Power!"

Nidoking ended up creating an eruption from the ground which was Earth Power. Nidoqueen was caught off guard by Nidoking's attack, but it was able to get out of the way just in time.

"Now Nidoqueen, use Superpower," Christina commanded.

Nidoqueen was charging at Nidoking, and it tried to overpower the Drill Pokemon with Superpower. Nidoking was able to endure the attack, but both of them were ready to strike at the same time.

"Poison Tail," they both yelled out in union to their Pokemon.

Nidoking and Nidoqueen each came at each other with a Poison Tail attack. The two Poison Tails were dueling each other out, but it was Nidoqueen's Poison Tail that took the edge over Nidoking.

"Now Double Kick," Christina retalitated.

Nidoqueen used Double Kick to kick the Drill Pokemon two times thus knocking it out of the battle.

"Nidoking is unable to battle, the winner is Nidoqueen," the old man shouted.

Nidoking was done after a rough matchup with Christina's Nidoqueen. Garret was pretty impressed with Christina and her Pokemon because they were so strong.

"Nidoking return," Garret shouted calling back his Nidoking, "you did very well Nidoking, now take a nice long rest."

Garret was only down to just two Pokemon while Christina still had all three of her Pokemon. Garret took out his fifth Pokeball which was going to be his next Pokemon.

"I have to say Christina, your doing pretty well. However I'm not going down so easily," Garret told Christina, "come on out Zangoose!"

Garret threw his Pokemon, and coming out was the Cat Ferret Pokemon Zangoose. Nidoqueen was looking strong and powerful after a nice tussle with Garret's Nidoking, so it had a good feeling that maybe it can take care of Garret's Zangoose as well.

"Show me what Zangoose got," Christina dared Garret.

"Sure thing, Zangoose use Crush Claw," Garret shouted.

"Dodge and use Crunch," Christina yelled out.

Zangoose was charging at Nidoqueen with Crush Claw, but Nidoqueen got out of the way and chomped Zangoose in a grip from behind with Crunch. Zangoose was trapped and couldn't budge out of it.

"Give up," Christina questioned.

"No way, Zangoose use Metal Claw on Nidoqueen's mouth," Garret shouted.

Zangoose broke free of Nidoqueen's Crunch attack by using Metal Claw on its mouth. Nidoqueen was feeling pain around the mouth area.

"Good job, now use Night Slash," Garret commanded.

Zangoose came at Nidoqueen with a Night Slash attack, and the attack was strong enough to knock out the Drill Pokemon.

"Nidoqueen is unable to battle, the winner is Zangoose," the old man shouted.

Zangoose overpowered Nidoqueen, and Garret was finding ways to win. Christina had nothing to say, especially now that he isn't getting angry about losing.

"Nidoqueen return," Christina called out calling back her Nidoqueen, "you did great Nidoqueen, now take a nice long rest."

Christina was now down to only two Pokemon, and Garret was also at two Pokemon. He wasn't going to stop using Zangoose, but Christina didn't want Garret to pull away with a win.

"I guess its time to bring out my next Pokemon," Christina said holding out her Pokeball, "lets go Kingler!"

Christina tossed her Pokeball and coming out was the Pincer Pokemon Kingler. Zangoose was looking pretty tough, and Garret knew that he can't hold back.

"Zangoose use Crush Claw," Garret yelled out.

"Kingler, use Crabhammer," Christina shouted.

Zangoose was preparing to use Crush Claw to pound the living daylights out of Kingler, but the Pincer Pokemon used Crabhammer to block Zangoose's attack. Zangoose jumped back after seeing that Crush Claw didn't work.

"It didn't work," Garret said in shock.

"Now Kingler use Bubblebeam," Christina yelled out.

Kingler used Bubblebeam to strike a vulnerable Zangoose. The attack was powerful enough to take down the Cat Ferret Pokemon.

"Zangoose is unable to battle, the winner is Kingler," the old man shouted.

Kingler barely put up a fight, and Garret's Zangoose ends up getting schooled. Garret can't afford to make anymore mistakes.

"Zangoose return," Garret shouted calling back his Zangoose, "great job Zangoose, you did well."

"Well Garret, you really are keeping your cool so far," Christina said.

"Yeah, and there is no way you're going to break me," Garret told Christina.

"Well you only have one Pokemon left, why don't you send it out and show me what you're made of," Christina yelled out.

"I sure will," Garret said holding out his last Pokeball, "come on out Kecleon!"

Garret threw his Pokeball, and coming out was the Color Swap Pokemon Kecleon. This was Garret's last Pokemon, and Christina still had Kingler and another Pokemon. If Garret wants to conceed victory, Kecleon must defeat both Pokemon.

"I won't go down so easily, Kecleon use Shadow Sneak," Garret shouted.

Kecleon snuck around to try and get Kingler from behind with Shadow Sneak.

"Kingler use Vicegrip," Christina yelled out.

Kingler got a hold of Kecleon with Vicegrip, but Kecleon ended up using Shadow Sneak right when it got caught. Kingler was knocked back by the Color Swap Pokemon.

"Kingler are you alright," Christina asked her Kingler.

"Not after this, Kecleon use Slash," Garret shouted.

Kecleon used a Slash attack to take down Kingler. The Pincer Pokemon was weak, and can't continue after taking so much damage.

"Kingler is unable to battle, the winner is Kecleon," the old man shouted.

Garret and Kecleon got a much needed win after having to be brought to sudden death by Christina. Christina was pretty impressed that Garret was still finding ways to win no matter what.

"Kingler return," Christina yelled out calling back her Kingler, "you did a great job Kingler, now take a nice break."

Christina was down to her last Pokemon, and Garret was still going strong with his Kecleon. He didn't want to go easy on Christina, but she wasn't going to go easy on him either.

"You got lucky Garret, but this is where it ends! Go Pinsir," Christina yelled out bringing out her Pinsir.

Christina chose Pinsir as her last Pokemon. Garret had to be aware that her Pinsir was pretty strong, and it could do anything when its at full strength.

"We can't let our guard down Kecleon, use Lick," Garret commanded to his Kecleon.

"Pinsir, snag Kecleon's tounge with Vicegrip," Christina ordered her Pinsir.

The Stag Beetle Pokemon was prepared for Kecleon to unleash its tounge. When Kecleon prepared to use Lick, Pinsir grabbed hold of Kecleon.

"Kecleon," Garret cried.

"Not looking so tough now huh, Pinsir use Submission," Christina shouted.

Christina slammed Kecleon to the ground with Submission, and the Color Swap Pokemon didn't look pretty strong.

"Faint Attack," Garret yelled out.

Kecleon was coming at Pisnir with a Faint Attack, but it didn't work as Pinsir was just too powerful to take damage from a Faint Attack.

"My Pinsir has become pretty powerful don't you think," Christina said, "but now its time to end things. Pisnir use Guillotine!"

Pinsir got a grip of Kecleon, and the Stag Beetle Pokemon was about to finish off Kecleon with Guillotine. Garret was running out of time, but he pulled out a big trick out of his book.

"Kecleon use Psybeam," Garret retaliated.

Kecleon heard Garret and quickly fired a Psybeam attack right at Pisnir. The Stag Beetle Pokemon was caught off guard, and Pinsir was defeated. The battle was over and Garret was able to pull out a win.

"Pinsir is unable to battle, the winner is Kecleon! The winner of this Pokemon battle is the guy on my left," the old man announced.

Garret has beaten Christina, and Christina was pretty impressed with how much Garret was getting better. He took his time to think rather than charge his way to a victory.

"You did great Garret," Christina complemented.

"Thanks Christina," Garret replied.

"You two enjoy yourselves, but as for me I'm outta here," said the old man as he rode a Tauros that came out of nowhere.

After putting their Pokemon back in their Pokeballs, the two began to look forward to what they were going to expect.

"Garret, if you keep this up, then you might make it far in the Pokemon Grand Prix," Christina told Garret.

"Well keep doing what your doing Christina, and we'll be there," Garret said to Christina.

"When the time comes, I will win," Christina said.

"No, I will win," Garret replied.

The two just bickered a little bit about who was going to be on top when they get to the Pokemon Grand Prix. Right now they should just focus on making sure they have all of their tokens.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Garret Oliver defeats Christina Wilcox in a Pokemon battle**


	504. Dragon Gym: Max VS Arthur

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

It was a beautiful day in London, and Max Schmidl was there ready to get himself a Dragon Token. He was inside the Dragon Gym after completing all of the trials in the Dragon Gym Chambers, and he was waiting to face Arthur.

"Max Schmidl, please report to the battlefield," the bodyguard announced.

Max took his Pokemon and proceeded to the battlefield where the well known gym leader Arthur awaits. He already has fifteen tokens, and he could be on the verge of getting all sixteen required.

"I hope this Arthur guy is good as they say," Max said to himself.

He arrived onto the battlefield where he saw a whole bunch of gray bricks along the walls, and torches along the side of the wall. There Max saw none other than the gym leader himself Arthur.

"So you must be my next victim," Arthur said staring at Max.

"No, you're my next victim," Max said staring at Arthur.

Arthur had brown hair with a beard and blue eyes wore shiny gray armor around his body carrying a sword on his back. He also wore a red cape around his armor to show himself off like a loyal knight.

"You come to face me, the most feared dragon champion around," Arthur asked.

"That's right, and I came here to win," Max said.

"Haven't you ever heard about me, my dragons are to be feared, and the mighty shall fall against me," Arthur explained introducing himself.

"You may have Pokemon that are considered deadly, but I will find a way to win just like I do with all of the others that I have faced," Max said.

Max wasn't afraid to back down against what may be considered his greatest challenge yet. He heard about the gym leader, but now he has a chance to witness what Arthur is capable of doing.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the next challenger for the gym leader Arthur is Max Schmidl," the announcer said.

The referee came out with the wheel, and as usual explained the rules. Max used all his strength to spin the wheel, and it came out on a three which got him and Arthur to duel it out with three Pokemon.

"It will be three Pokemon for the challenger and the gym leader," the announcer announced to everyone.

Max was ready to go head into battle with Arthur as he is the only thing standing between him and a chance at Pokemon immortality.

"Welcome to the Dragon Gym, in this corner we have the shining knight Arthur, and on this side is the challenger Max Schmidl. If the challenger beats the gym leader, he will be awarded the Dragon Token. Each trainer will get to use three Pokemon, and the last one standing wins. Let the battle begin!" the referee anounced to everyone.

Max and Arthur were ready for a fierce battle, and Arthur was going to be the first one to send out a Pokemon.

"Now Max, fear the wrath of Flygon," Arthur yelled out sending out a Flygon.

"Okay then, I choose Electivire," Max shouted bringing out an Electrivire.

"The gym leader Arthur will use Flygon as his first Pokemon while the challenger Max starts out with an Electrivire! Lets see what Arthur is capable of doing," the announcer said.

Max was going to use the Thunderbolt Pokemon Electrivire while Arthur was going to counter with the Mystic Pokemon Flygon. Max's Electrivire was orginally an Electabuzz, but it evolved during his time training and now he has a powerful electric Pokemon. There was one problem though, Flygon was also a ground type Pokemon and electric attacks were going to be no good.

"Electrivire use Thunderpunch," Max yelled out.

Electrivire was coming at Flygon with a Thunderpunch, but when Electrivire struck Flygon, it didn't feel a thing.

"What, it didn't work," Max said.

"Aren't you forgetting that Flygon is also a ground type Pokemon," Arthur told Max.

"I didn't realize that, no matter Electrivire use Focus Punch," Max yelled out.

"Sandstorm Flygon," Arthur shouted.

Electrivire was charging at Flygon with a Focus Punch attack, but Flygon summoned a Sandstorm attack to cover the entire battlefield. Electrivire couldn't see anything as it missed.

"Flygon has created a Sandstorm and it looks like Electrivire can't see anything," said the announcer.

"Electrivire...I don't know what to do since Flygon is a ground type Pokemon," Max said to himself.

"Flygon, show this mortal Pokemon your Dragonbreath," Arthur yelled out.

Flygon flew through the Sandstorm to use Dragonbreath on Electrivire, and the Thunderbolt Pokemon was knocked out just like that.

"Electrivire is unable to battle, the winner is Flygon," the referee shouted.

"Electrivire was never a match for Flygon, if Max just knew earlier that Flygon was a ground type then maybe he would be in a better spot," the announcer explained.

"Electrivire return," Max yelled out calling back his Electrivire, "you did a great job Electrivire, now take a nice break."

Max was down to two Pokemon, and he now knew what he was up against. Max can't afford to make another mistake or else it can be costly.

"There is no way I'm holding back, go Gengar," Max shouted bringing out a Gengar.

"Max will be using Gengar as his second Pokemon. How much longer can Arthur remain dominant," the announcer questioned.

The Shadow Pokemon Gengar was orginally Max's Haunter, but just is Electrivire, it also evolved. Gengar was up against a fierce Flygon, and Max had to keep his guard up knowing what Arthur could have in store for him.

"Lets us continue, Flygon use Dragon Tail," Arthur commanded to his Flygon.

Flygon came right at Gengar ready to whip the Shadow Pokemon with Dragon Tail. Gengar took a vicious blow from Flygon, and now it was time for Gengar to strike.

"Alright Gengar, use Shadow Punch," Max ordered his Gengar.

Gengar came running at Flygon preparing to use Shadow Punch, and the Mystic Pokemon took the punch. Flygon handled the attack pretty well, and Max was a bit surprised it didn't do much.

"That's it, let me show you real power," Arthur said, "Flygon use Dragon Claw!"

The Mystic Pokemon dove down ready to use Dragon Claw, and Max didn't want to be down to his last Pokemon this quickly. He had to think out of the box.

"Gengar use Hypnosis," Max retaliated.

Gengar tried to use its Hypnosis to put Flygon to sleep, and it actually worked. Flygon was put asleep, and Max had an advantage to take advantage of that.

"Flygon has been put to sleep, maybe Max might pull something off," the announcer said.

"Good job Gengar, now use Night Shade," Max commanded to his Gengar.

Gengar used Night Shade on Flygon, and the Mystic Pokemon woke up in extreme pain. Flygon was not able to break free for Night Shade, and when Gengar was done, the Mystic Pokemon fell to the ground unconscious.

"Flygon no," Arthur cried.

"Flygon is unable to battle, the winner is Gengar," the referee shouted.

"Max and Gengar have teamed up to defeat Flygon, that is probably a bigger victory beating one of Arthur's Pokemon than maybe winning this whole battle. There is a long way to go before this is over," the announcer said.

Arthur took out his Pokeball and called back his Flygon. All he could do was look at Max with resiliency after his Flygon was defeated.

"Defeating my Flygon, I take it you may be a challenge after all," Arthur said.

"I told you I came here to win, and that is what I'm going to do," Max told Arthur.

"Well you still have to beat two more of my Pokemon, and now I present you the wrath of Salamence," Arthur announced bringing out a Salamence.

"Arthur has chosen Salamence as his second Pokemon, will Max continue to prevail or will Arthur recover and beat the challenger," the announcer said.

The second Pokemon Arthur was using was the Dragon Pokemon Salamence. Max was sticking with Gengar as he wasn't done with business just yet.

"Feel the wrath of Salamence," Arthur said to Max, "Salamence use Double-Edge!"

Salamence was rushing at Gengar with Double-Edge, but Arthur forgot that Gengar was a ghost type Pokemon thus having Gengar not be effected.

"What a whiff, Gengar use Curse," Max yelled out.

Gengar used up most of its energy to lay a Curse on Salamence. The Dragon Pokemon was effected by Gengar's Curse.

"It doesn't matter what your Gengar does, I will prevail," Arthur roared, "Salamence use Dragon Claw!"

Salamence was flying towards Gengar preparing to use Dragon Claw, and Gengar was slashed by the attack. The Shadow Pokemon was still on its feet, but didn't have much energy after using Curse.

"Keep it up Gengar, use Shadow Ball," Max commanded to his Gengar.

Gengar created a dark ball of energy, and then unleashed it right at Salamence. The Dragon Pokemon saw Gengar's Shadow Ball coming straight forward, and the Dragon Pokemon didn't have time to react as it was hit.

"Yeah," Max said raising his fist.

"That is one strong Shadow Ball, but there can't be any way Salamence can't endure that," the announcer said.

"Were not done, Salamence use Dragon Rush," Arthur screamed.

Salamence started to get a lot of speed in, and charged at Gengar. The Shadow Pokemon was low on energy and didn't have the strength to move. Salamence slammed right at Gengar with Dragon Rush knocking the Shadow Pokemon out of commission, but after it landed the Dragon Pokemon wa also feeling a sudden grudge.

"What," Arthur questioned.

"You beat my Gengar, but Curse paid off dearly," Max replied as Salamence collasped to the ground in defeat.

"Both Gengar and Salamence are unable to battle," the referee shouted.

"Both Pokemon are down and out. Salamence finishes off Gengar with Dragon Rush, but Gengar's Curse earlier seemed to make a difference as Salamence was weakened and took defeat," the announcer explained, "each trainer is down to just one Pokemon."

Both Max and Arthur were down to their last Pokemon. They each took out their Pokeballs to call back their Pokemon.

"Salamence return," Arthur called out calling back his Salamence, "well done Salamence, we'll get'em next time."

"Gengar return," Max called out calling back his Gengar, "good job Gengar, take a nice break."

"Max, I must say you are definetely a worthy opponent," Arthur said complementing Max.

"Thanks, and what I heard about you is true. You are truly elite and your dragon Pokemon are extremely powerful," Max said, "No wonder Pokemon trainers save this gym for last."

"You did the right thing, but now things will come to an end. Max, its time to fear the wrath of...DRAGONITE," Arthur screamed sending out a Dragonite.

"As for my last Pokemon, I choose Alakazam," Max yelled out sending out an Alakazam.

"The gym leader Arthur will use Dragonite as his final Pokemon while the challenger will use Alakazam as his final Pokemon. This is it, whoever wins this matchup will be the winner. Can Max overcome Arthur and win, or will Arthur prevail once more," the announcer questions.

Max sent out the Psi Pokemon Alakazam as his final Pokemon. His Alakazam was his Kadabra that also evolved, and it was going up against the Dragon Pokemon Dragonite. Now this was it, Alakazam and Dragonite were up against each other, and it was up to Alakazam to beat Arthur's Dragonite and win Max the Dragon Token to get him into the Pokemon Grand Prix.

"This Dragonite is the only thing that stands between me and the Pokemon Grand Prix, I must not fail," Max said to himself.

"Dragonite, use Agility," Arthur yelled out.

Dragonite used Agility to increase its speed greatly, and Alakazam had to find a way to keep up with the Dragon Pokemon.

"Alakazam use Future Sight," Max shouted.

Alakazam used Future Sight to forsee an attack that Dragonite was going to be a victim of. Then Alakazam had to think of a way to beat Dragonite.

"My Dragonite is mighty and strong, nothing can beat my Dragonite," Arthur exclaimed, "Dragonite use Dragon Rush!"

Dragonite came rushing at Alakazam with Dragon Rush, and the Psi Pokemon was knocked to the wall. The Dragon Pokemon wasn't done messing with Alakazam yet.

"Now Dragonite, use your Hyper Beam," Arthur yelled out to his Dragonite.

Dragonite charged up energy, and blasted a Hyper Beam attack out of its mouth. Max had to think of something quick or Alakazam was finished.

"Alakazam use Teleport," Max retaliated.

Alakazam was able to teleport away from where the Hyper Beam was going to strike as Dragonite ended up missing.

"Alakazam use Recover," Max told his Alakazam.

"Dragonite use Outrage," Arthur shouted.

Alakazam used Recover to heal itself just in time, but it wasn't enough to fully heal the damage that Dragonite has dealt to the Psi Pokemon. Now Dragonite was coming forward with Outrage that was until.

"DRAGONITE," Arthur cried out.

"It looks like Dragonite got hit by something, but what was it," the announcer questioned.

The Dragon Pokemon was feeling pain all over its body. Arthur was unaware that it was the effects of Future Sight that Alakazam used before Dragonite went all out.

"Looks like Future Sight did its thing, now to finish things once and for all," Max said, "Alakazam use Psybeam!"

Alakazam fired a Psybeam attack at Dragonite, and all it could do was feel the torture of Alakazam's power. Arthur didn't want this to happen at all.

"There is no way I will go down so easily, Dragonite use Hyper Beam," Arthur yelled out to his Dragonite.

"Teleport," Max retaliated.

Dragonite fired another Hyper Beam, and Alakazam used Teleport to get itself away from the Hyper Beam attack. The Psi Pokemon was prepared to finish off Dragonite once and for all.

"Now Alakazam, use Psychic," Max commanded.

Alakazam gripped Dragonite in a Psychic attack that it wasn't able to budge out of. Then the Dragon Pokemon felt weak, and finally it collasped to the ground where it was unconscious.

"Dragonite is unable to battle, the winner is Alakazam! The winner of this offical Pokemon gym battle is Max Schmidl of Homewood," the referee announced.

"MAX SCHMIDL HAS DONE IT, HE HAS TAKEN OUT ONE OF THE MOST POWERFUL POKEMON TRAINERS AROUND! What a victory for Max and his Alakazam," the announcer screamed in excitement.

"Alright, mission accomplished," Max said to his Alakazam, "time to bust out the campaign, were going to the Pokemon trainer postseason known as the Pokemon Grand Prix!"

"So, you have finished collecting all of your tokens I see," Arthur said.

"Yes I have, next stop is the Pokemon Grand Prix," Max smirked.

"You've done well, you were a worthy opponent. I wish you the best of luck in the Pokemon Grand Prix," Arthur told Max.

"Why thank you Arthur," Max replied.

The crowd went haywire after Max beat the most powerful gym leader of the sixteen. He was right about something, Arthur was pretty tough. The spotlight was on Max and Arthur as he was prepared to give Max his last token.

"Max Schmidl, you have proven that you are a worthy opponent. Please accept this Dragon Token as proof that you have beaten me," Arthur announced giving Max the Dragon Token.

The final token that Max has retrieved was a round orange coin with a sword as the symbol. It was the Dragon Token that Max has coveted, and now he was done with his journey.

Max leaves the Dragon Gym, and when he arrives outside, he is greeted by a TV reporter. The news was already spread that Max has retrieved his final token.

"Are you Max Schmidl," the TV reporter asked.

"Yes," Max answered.

"I'm glad we caught up with you, we have heard that you got all sixteen tokens! Would you like to do a live interview," the TV reporter asked.

"I would be honored, I want my fellow companions that I compete against that I have achieved the ultimate goal, Max answered.

Max was prepared to do an interview after winning at the Dragon Gym. This was about to go live all over the world.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Max Schmidl defeats Arthur for the Dragon Token**

**Max Schmidl: Now qualified for the Pokemon Grand Prix**

** Electabuzz evolved into Electrivire**

** Haunter evolved into Gengar**

** Kadabra evolved into Alakazam**


	505. Dragon Gym: Pikachu's Electric Upgrade

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

The group made a return to a familar place as they were traveling to London to find the Dragon Gym. Patrick, Meagan, and Katie arrived back in Paris for the first time since they all beat Melanie for the Electric Token which was token number ten.

After that, they heard that all of their friends and family were captured by Darkdust and forced the group to halt their adventure to search for them. If they continued looking for Pokemon gyms instead of looking for Darkdust, they probably would wind up going to the Dragon Gym which was the gym they were going to now.

Right now the group was taking a tour of Paris once more remembering all of the things that have occured since their last visit.

"I remember coming here a long time ago," Meagan said admiring the beauty of Paris once again.

"Yeah, we actually had a good time until Darkdust got in the way," Patrick said.

"Um, why don't we go to the Pokemon Center. I could use a break from sight seeing," Katie suggested.

"Sure, lets go," Patrick replied.

The group walked down the streets of Paris to arrive at the local Pokemon Center. When they entered, there was a big group of people in front of the TV.

"What's going on," Patrick asked.

"That guy who's on TV has gotten all sixteen tokens," the guy answered.

"Let me see," Patrick said as he got through people to see the TV.

When he saw the TV, he saw none other than his brother Max. Patrick has just learned that Max has recieved all sixteen tokens required to get into the Pokemon Grand Prix.

"We are here live in London where this Pokemon trainer named Max Schmidl has not only defeated the gym leader Arthur, but he has won all sixteen tokens which makes him eligable for the Pokemon Grand Prix," the TV reported announced.

Max stood there with a good looking attitude, and Patrick could only watch his brother has he hails glory.

"So Max, now that you have won every possible token, what are you going to do next," the TV announcer asked.

"Easy, before I go to the Pokemon Grand Prix I'm going to do lots of training to prepare myself," Max answered.

"I see, and do you think you may have a chance against the Unknown Champion if he competes again, which I believe he is," the TV reported asked.

"I'm sure I'll put up a fight against him," Max answered.

"Wow, words can be so powerful. There you have it, Max Schmidl, all sixteen tokens and now he is ready for the Pokemon Grand Prix," the TV reporter annonced.

"I don't believe it, Max already has all sixteen tokens," Patrick said in disbelief.

"He has always been ahead of you Patrick, and now he's qualified for the Pokemon Grand Prix," Meagan replied.

"Max has always been good, I wonder if you can beat him in the Pokemon Grand Prix," Katie stated.

"Forget about if I can beat him in the Pokemon Grand Prix, right now we need to focus on getting to London so we can all win that token to get ourselves into the Pokemon Grand Prix," Patrick exclaimed.

The group went up to the counter to let their Pokemon rest, and in about an hour they were back at full strength. The group went to a nearby area where they could train with their Pokemon. Katie had her Pikachu out while Meagan was using Luxray.

"Alright Pikachu, use Quick Attack," Katie yelled out.

"Luxray, dodge and use Shock Wave," Meagan shouted.

Pikachu was coming at Luxray with Quick Attack, and then Luxray got out of the way and used Shock Wave to try and shock Pikachu. Then a familar woman with blonde hair and brown eyes who wore a yellow dress with white gloves, a black barret, and yellow heels came by to see the group. It was Melanie, leader of the Electric Gym.

"I see your Pokemon are doing quite well," Melanie said.

"Melanie, what are you doing here," Patrick asked.

"I've taken a little break so I could get my Pokemon some exercise," Melanie answered, "I'll challenge one of you to a battle if you like."

"Let me battle, and I'll use Pikachu," Katie said jumping up and down.

"Alright, I'll challenge you to a battle," Melanie said, "but this is not a gym battle."

"I know it won't be, because I already have the token to this gym," Katie said taking out her Electric Token, and showing it off.

"Oh yeah, Katie. You did beat me before, I will accept your challenge still," Melanie said happily.

So Katie and Melanie each took seperate sides and Meagan took the duties of being the referee of the battle.

"This Pokemon battle between Katie Puente and Melanie will now begin! Each trainer is allowed only one Pokemon! Let the battle begin," Patrick announced.

"Now Pachirisu, attack," Melanie yelled out bringing out her Pachirisu.

"I already have Pokemon ready, it's Pikachu time," Katie shouted as Pikachu took the battlefield.

It was going to be a battle between two electric Pokemon. The Mouse Pokemon Pikachu and the EleSquirrel Pokemon Pachirisu were ready to go head to head.

"Pachirisu use Hyper Fang," Melanie shouted.

"Pikachu use Double Team," Katie yelled out.

Pachirisu was prepared to come at Pikachu with Hyper Fang, but Pikachu created copies of itself by using Double Team. Pachirisu missed Pikachu, and couldn't find the real one.

"Good job Pikachu, now use Iron Tail," Katie shouted.

Pikachu slammed Pachirisu to the ground with an Iron Tail attack. The Elesquirrel Pokemon was having a hard time trying to get up.

"Hang in there Pachirisu, use Discharge," Melanie yelled out.

Pachirisu unleashed its Discharge attack at Pikachu, and the Mouse Pokemon was feeling the shock. Pikachu wasn't feeling any pain at all, in fact it looked like Pikachu may have become stronger.

"It didn't work I see," Melanie said to herself.

"That's right, now Pikachu use Volt Tackle," Katie commanded to her Pikachu.

Pikachu charged right at Pachirisu with a Volt Tackle attack, and it was a pretty powerful attack that knocked out the Elesquirrel Pokemon.

"Pachirisu is unable to battle, the winner is Pikachu! The winner of this Pokemon battle is Katie Puente," Meagan announced.

"Well done Pikachu," Katie said patting Pikachu on the back.

As Katie was patting her Pikachu, something fell out of her backpack. It was the only evolution stone she had left from the Girl Power Tournament that she won all the way back in Toronto. Melanie noticed the stone as well, it was the Thunderstone.

"Katie, is that a Thunderstone," Melanie asked Katie.

She turned around and noticed that her Thunderstone was on the ground. She picked it up, but kept it in her hand.

"Yes it is, why did you ask," Katie questioned.

"A Thunderstone can make a Pikachu evolve, did you ever know that," Melanie asked.

"Yeah, I think so. I was going to use it one day when Pikachu got stronger, but I completely forgot about the fact that Pikachu can evolve with this stone," Katie explained.

"Well, have you thought when it was time for Pikachu to evolve or if you wanted Pikachu to evolve," Melanie asked.

Katie took a glance at her Pikachu, and saw the kind eyes of the Mouse Pokemon. She looked at the Thunderstone that she held in her hand, and she wondered if it was time to use it.

"Pikachu has been getting stronger and better, maybe it is time," Katie said to herself.

"It was actually wise of you to wait a while for Pikachu to evolve. Waiting can actually help Pikachu learn more techniques quicker, and it looks like Pikachu knows everything it can learn," Patrick explained.

"Really," Katie questioned.

"Yes, and when you use that Thunderstone, Pikachu will become much stronger. If you just used it right when you got it, Pikachu would be stronger, but it wouldn't be able to learn everything," Patrick explained.

"He's right Katie, if you think its time for Pikachu to evolve, then use the Thunderstone. Judging by how that Pikachu has been performing, I would use the stone to make Pikachu evolve," Melanie said.

Katie looked at Pikachu, and her Thunderstone. She remembered all of the events that occured when she got Pikachu from when it hatched out of an egg as a Pichu, to winning gym battles for her.

"That depends, Pikachu do you want to evolve," Katie asked.

Pikachu shook its head and was trying to let Katie know that she should do what might be best for her. Pikachu was okay with whatever Katie was going to do.

"Then in that case, I'll do it," Katie exclaimed.

"Katie, this is the perfect time to make this move," Meagan said.

"Well, here goes nothing," Katie said.

Katie put the Thunderstone near Pikachu, and the Mouse Pokemon started to glow along with the Thunderstone. The stone dissolved in Katie's hand, and the bits went inside Pikachu as it changed form.

"Pikachu," Katie said.

The evolution process was complete, and the Mouse Pokemon was completely different. Katie took out her Pokemon Scanner to do an identity check on the newly evolved Pikachu.

"A Raichu, I got a Raichu," Katie shouted in joy.

"Congratulations Katie, your Pikachu is now a Raichu," Meagan said in excitement.

Katie was happily hugging her newly evolved Raichu. The Mouse Pokemon was pretty happy as well admiring its new look and power.

"Katie, that Raichu will help you big when you get into the Pokemon Grand Prix," Melanie told Katie.

"And help me with Arthur when I face him in the Dragon Gym," Katie told Melanie.

"Oh, you're going to face Arthur. Be careful, I heard that he his Pokemon are dangerous," Melanie told the group.

"Don't say that to my older brother Max, he actually was able to beat him. Max is now qualified for the Pokemon Grand Prix," Patrick explained.

"Seeing your brother collect all of the tokens required to get into the Pokemon Grand Prix got you going, doesn't it," Melanie asked.

"That's right, I'll win against Arthur and get that Dragon Token," Patrick shouted.

"Me too," Meagan responded.

The group had a long way to go until they got to London. With Katie's Pikachu evolving and Max winning all sixteen tokens, the group is more pumped up to beat Arthur and get that last token.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Katie Puente: Uses the Thunderstone to have Pikachu evolve into Raichu**


	506. Dragon Gym: Beauty And The Entei Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

**This part here is a Pokemon version of the Disney Classic Tale, Beauty And The Beast with different characters. I do not own Beauty And The Beast**

_Flashback_

_It shows a vast blue lake with a whole bunch of trees, and a magnificent castle by the edge of the lake._

"A long time ago, there was a castle out by a lake called Lac De La Plate Taille. Most people around that area would just call it the lake, and in that castle was a handsome prince who went by the name of Nicolas."

_It shows a man with a beautiful brown hairdue and sparkly blue eyes. He wore a royal blue uniform with a red stash, blue pants and shiny black shoes. The man was Prince Nicolas, and he looked very angry as there was a maid, a little boy, and two servants._

"Prince Nicolas had everything he always wanted, making his heart truly black to the core. He was absolutely selfish, didn't care about others, making him the cruelest human being around."

_"You call this coffee, bring me a better cup of coffee," Nicolas screamed._

_"Yes sir," said one of the servants._

_"THAT'S PRINCE NICOLAS," Nicolas screamed even louder._

_The servant dashed out of the throne room to get more coffee for the prince. The little boy approached the mean prince._

_"I'm sure that was the best coffee he was able to make for you," the boy said._

_"Oh yeah, well let me tell you something, I get everything the way I want it," Nicolas sneered at the little boy._

"As he sat there waiting for his coffee, he heard a knock at the door. Behind that door was an old woman waiting in the cold holding a torch."

"Someone is at the door Prince Nicolas," the maid said.

"Open it," said the prince.

The maid opens the door and sees the old woman in a cloak. She was using her fingers to lure the prince over to the door to speak with him.

"What do you want old hag," Nicolas asked.

"Would you mind letting me stay here to shield me from the cold," the old woman asked.

"Hahaha, NO," Nicolas said in a smart attitude.

"Then I guess I'll have to do this," the old woman shouted.

She waived her fingers and fired a beam right at Prince Nicolas. The handsome prince was losing is handsomeness as he was being transformed into a Pokemon.

"The prince refused to let the woman into his castle, and thus he was turned into the legendary Pokemon Entei. He would be cursed like unless someone dearly loved him before his 21st birthday. The flame on the torch was magic, and when it goes out, which is on his 21st birthday, he will remain like that forever."

_Prince Nicolas was turned into an Entei. The old woman went into his study and placed the magic torch on the table. It was burning brightly, but when it goes out, Nicolas will remain an Entei for all eternity._

_End Flashback_

There is a village about 5 miles out from the lake called Froid Chappelle. In the outskirts of that village is a beautiful young woman with long brown hair, green eyes, and she wore a red farm like dress with a red hairbow and some old farm shoes.

The woman was coming out of her house with a group of Hoppip by her. She admired everything that was around her.

"Oh its such a beautiful day, I can't wait to go into town and say hello to everybody," the woman said.

Then an old man came out, and it appeared to be her father. The man was bald with white hair in the back, and wore glasses. He wore a red and yellow checkered shirt with blue overalls and wore brown shoes.

"Jewel, are you going to town," the old man asked.

"Yes father, I want to greet all of the citizens and say hello to everyone," Jewel said to the old man who was her father.

"Well just be back in time to help me make my Pokemon majigamathing," her father said, "I will be able to make Pokemon dance to anything when they get inside this contraption."

The gadget was a large red steamcage that just exploded out of nowhere causing her father to be buried in explosive dust.

"Oh dad, I'll be back," Jewel said.

"Be careful my dear," Jewel's father said, "now how do I fix this contraption?"

Jewel was walking along a path where she saw a Stantler, Bellossom, Pidgey flying all over the place, and then she came across a fellow Lotad.

"Hi there little Lotad," Jewel said to the Lotad.

Lotad looked at Jewel with an odd look, and all she did was smile at the little Water Weed Pokemon. Then Lotad just all of a sudden showed its happiness.

"Aw, looks like somebody is having a good day," Jewel said smiling at Lotad.

Then she waltzed her way over to the small town of Froid Chappelle. All of the villagers said hello to her, and she greeted them back.

"Hey there Jewel, how are you doing today," one of the villagers asked.

"I'm doing great, how about you," Jewel asked.

"I'm alright thanks for asking," the villager replied.

Then Jewel was walking along through the village and saw a villager fixing his shed. She happily took the time to greet him.

"Hey there Mr. Vincel," Jewel greeted.

"Ah Jewel, just fixing my shed here. It could use a good touching up," said Mr. Vincel as the shed just collasped out of nowhere.

"Hehehe, well you keep on working," Jewel told Mr. Vincel.

Jewel wondered her way to the library in town, and she got a surprise from a Zubat flying near her. There she meet the clerk in the library.

"That was scary," Jewel said.

"Sorry, still trying to clear out all of those Zubats," the library said, "I think that might have been the last one."

"It's okay, well I'm here to get myself a good book to read," Jewel told the library clerk.

"Why certainly, go right ahead," the clerk said.

Jewel wondered around the library, and then she picked out a book with an emerald green cover. She walked over to the counter and presented the book.

"Your getting this book again, why didn't you check that book out last week," the library clerk asked.

"It's a good book, and you know how much I love books," Jewel told the library clerk.

"Well Jewel, you have always been a good customer. I hope you enjoy that book again," the library clerk said.

Jewel then took the book and left the library. She began reading the book, and then she ran into a handsome man with long black hair and astonishing blue eyes. He wore a green archers tunic with brown tights and big brown boots.

"Why hello there Jewel my darling," the man said.

"Oh, Felix, what a surprise seeing you here," Jewel responded.

The man that stood in front of her was named Felix. He actually has been seen as Jewel's lover, but she has always denied it. Jewel always looked pretty weary of getting away from him when he comes by.

"You always look so charming when your reading that book," Felix said in a charming tone.

"Oh, that's nice of you," Jewel replied.

Then coming by Felix's feet was a Sandslash, and he looks at the Sandslash like it was his own.

"I see your Sandslash is with you as always," Jewel said.

"Ah yes, my trusty companion," Felix said admiring his Sandslash, "the second most admirable thing, behind only you."

A whole group of women were standing by admiring the charm of Felix. Jewel was feeling pretty awkward after hearing Felix's comment.

"Well Felix, it just sounds so flattering to hear you talk," Jewel stuttered, "but I must go!"

Jewel ran away as quickly as possible back to her cottage where her father was. Felix just looked upon her, and his trusty Sandslash looked at him.

"Sandslash, gather everyone around. We got a wedding to prepare for," Felix told his Sandslash.

Jewel returned to her house where her father was waiting. He was working on another contraption that probably is meant for Pokemon too. Jewel walked inside to see her father working.

"Oh, father," Jewel said.

"Jewel, nice of you to come back," her father said.

Jewel looked at her father working, and it seemed pretty wierd to her that he always has worked on Pokemon contraptions rather than caring for his own daughter.

"Daddy, sometimes I wonder why you always have to do all this work with building these crazy machines," Jewel said to her dad.

"Well, you see I Yanzel Rivetta create the best gadgets so that Pokemon can do crazy and fun things to have fun and enjoy life," said her father who's name was Yanzel.

"But what do they do," Jewel asked.

"I have no idea," Yanzel answered.

"Then why do you build these things if you don't know what to do," Jewel questioned, "sometimes I think I live with a pretty odd father."

Yanzel was puzzled by the statement made by his own daughter. Then he just turned back to work and realized that he needed something.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, but I just realized that I may need apples," Yanzel told Jewel.

"For what," Jewel asked.

"Something to help my contraptions," Yanzel said as he dashed out the door.

Yanzel went outside trying to get himself some apples, but his apple tree was dry. He needed to go into a forest up ahead to retrieve the apples so he got onto his Ponyta to search for apples.

"Lets go Ponyta, lets find us some apples," Yanzel said as he kicked his Ponyta causing it to run like crazy.

So Yanzel was off into the forest hoping to find some apples for some reason. Jewel really didn't care about what was going on as just sees her father as just some crazy odd inventor.

Meanwhile Yanzel was riding his Ponyta in the woods, but it turned out that he may be lost. His Ponyta just wouldn't stop running through the forest as Yanzel didn't know how to stop it.

"How do I stop you," Yanzel said hanging on for dear life.

Then he ended up falling off of Ponyta and it just ran off deeper into the woods. Yanzel was lost with nowhere to go, and his Ponyta was long gone.

"I guess I have to go on by foot," Yanzel said to himself.

He spent about an hour walking through the woods, and then he saw a group of people also wondering through the woods. He was trying to get a good glimpse at the group of people, and it was none other than Patrick, Meagan, and Katie.

"Those must be travelers," Yanzel replied, "hey over here!"

The group heard his voice, and noticed him out in a not so far distance.

"I think that man is in trouble," Patrick said.

"Lets go see if he's alright," Meagan replied.

They ran over to Yanzel, and he was pretty relieved to see that they were all coming to him for his aid. Yanzel couldn't be more thankful.

"I'm glad you kids noticed me, I didn't want to be lost in these woods alone," Yanzel told the group.

"Yeah, its pretty dangerous out here when your alone," Katie stated.

Yanzel was pretty happy to have company after he lost his Ponyta. He began to tell the story of what happened from when he left the house to what is going on right now. There was one question though, how was the group going to get him back.

**Pokemon Updates: NONE**


	507. Dragon Gym: Beauty And The Entei Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Jewel was back at home reading the book that she got from the library. Jewel really did admire books, and that's why she goes to the library a lot. What she wasn't aware of was what took place outside.

About a few feet from her house was Felix setting up what seems to be a wedding. He managed to get the whole town over, and he still had his trusty Sandslash by his side.

"Well I see everybody is here," Felix said looking at the crowd and setup of the wedding.

There was music playing, refreshments were all set, and everyone was in their seats awaiting for the ceremony. Felix then came up on top of the pedastal to let everyone know that he is ready to get married.

"Okay everyone, I'm glad you're all here. Now I'm going to hehe, propose to the girl," Felix said as everyone started to laugh.

Felix made his way to the front door of Jewel's house. There she was sitting down reading her book when she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," Jewel said as Felix made his way inside.

Felix made a charming enterance and stared at Jewel in a romantic way. Jewel was starting to feel pretty timid when she saw Felix again.

"Jewel baby, I'm surprised to see you here," Felix said.

"Um, I live here," Jewel responded.

"I see, so where is your loving father," Felix asked.

"I don't know, he said he was getting apples but I don't know what he needs apples for," Jewel explained.

"Oh, I see," Felix said as he approached Jewel.

Jewel was starting to feel a little uncomfortable with Felix as he just kept on charming her with his romantic ways. She got up and took her book with her as she tried to get to the door, but Felix blocked the door.

"What is it that you want," Jewel asked.

"What do I want, oh I just want to have a joyful life just the two of us, and we can have lots of kids to tell the story of the two of us," Felix explained in a charming way.

"Are you saying that," Jewel questioned.

"Yes, will you be my girl and marry me," Felix romanticly asked.

Jewel was just feeling speechless as Felix was prepared to come forward and kiss Jewel right on the lips. Jewel started to reach for the doorknob.

"That's very flattering," Jewel stuttered, "but I deserve better!"

She quickly opened the door and caused Felix to fall forward and into a mud puddle with two Spoinks. One of the Spoinks was jumping up and down on Felix's head as Jewel quickly closed the door to keep him out.

Sandslash came upon its master after Felix got himself a pretty nasty mudbath. Felix was looking pretty angry when he looked at his Sandslash.

"Mark my words, Jewel will be my wife," Felix said in anger.

Later back in the house, after the area where the wedding was supposed to be got cleared up, Jewel noticed a Ponyta coming forth.

"Is that my dad's Ponyta," Jewel asked herself.

Ponyta stopped in front of the house, and Jewel came outside seeing if it was her dad's. After an inspection, Jewel comes to fact that it was her father's Ponyta that somehow found its way back.

"Ponyta, where's my dad," Jewel asked Ponyta.

The Fire Horse Pokemon explained everything, but Jewel doesn't understand Pokemon language. She did get the gist that her father was careless and fell off. She started to realize that her father was missing.

"Father is missing," Jewel said.

She was worried despite all of those things saying that her father was odd. She got on Ponyta in search of her father Yanzel.

"Ponyta, show me where my father disappeared," Jewel told Ponyta.

The Fire Horse Pokemon started to gallop across into the forest to search for Yanzel. She was worried that her father might be lost or maybe even dead.

Elsewhere in the woods, Yanzel was explaining to the group everything that happened. He explained that he was lost and can't find his way out.

"So you went to look for apples and can't find any," Katie questioned.

"That's right, and my Ponyta has just ran off," Yanzel explained, "so do you think you can try and get me out of here?"

"Sure, not a problem at all," Meagan replied.

"Look, I see a castle up ahead. We can go in there for shelter because its about to rain," Patrick said pointing to a castle up ahead.

There the group and Yanzel saw a giant castle that looked pretty creepy. Plenty of Zubats were flying around the place, and the trees around the area looked dead.

"It looks creepy, I don't know if I want to go in," Katie mumbled.

"Sorry Katie, its the closest thing to shelter and its about to rain," Patrick stated.

The rain started coming down and the group made a run for the castle. They opened the giant door, and saw that it looked luxorious, but also a mess. The place was dark and creepy as the group along with Yanzel toured the castle.

"This place seems creepy," Katie said.

"I know what you mean Katie," Meagan stated.

Then the group and Yanzel started to hear something. Some of the furniture started to rattle, and the group had a feeling that the castle may be haunted.

"Is this one of those haunted castles," Yanzel asked.

"I don't know Yanzel," Patrick replied.

As the group strolled through the castle, they started to notice that there was a Jynx along with a Smoochum, a Smeargle, and a Growlithe. The four Pokemon just dashed off looking afraid of the group.

"Were those Pokemon that were in there," Patrick asked.

"I think so, and they looked scared," Meagan said.

Then the group heard a loud roar, and they weren't sure what it was. The group looked on top of the stairs, and they saw what appears to be an Entei. As the Pokemon comes out of the shadow, they learn that it was Entei.

"Is that Entei," Katie asked in fear.

"It is Katie, that's the legendary Pokemon Entei," Patrick answered.

"But why would it be in this castle," Meagan asked.

Entei came charging at the group and Yanzel. The Pokemon delivered a loud roar that frightened most of the group.

"I suggest you all run or you will rot in my dungeon forever," Entei roared.

"Wait, this castle belongs to Entei," Meagan exclaimed.

"And that Entei talked," Yanzel said in fear.

"This is my castle, now back off or you will be destroyed," Entei screamed.

The Volcano Pokemon was prepared to attack, and the group decided that it was probably best to try and stop Entei.

"Sorry, but we got to save our own butts," Patrick said taking out a Pokeball, "go Vibrava!"

"We mean no harm, but we have no choice," Meagan yelled out pulling out a Pokeball, "come on out Azumarill!"

"This is for your own good," Katie shouted taking out a Pokeball, "it's Altaria time!"

Vibrava, Azumarill, and Altaria all came out to try and attack the mean Entei. Entei charged at all three Pokemon with a powerful rush taking out all three Pokemon at the same time.

"Okay, now I think its time for us to run," Patrick said as the group along with their Pokemon ran for their lives.

They were trying to get out of the castle despite the rain, and then out of nowhere the group gets pulled by something but Yanzel is left behind. He has to deal with Entei all by himself, but Entei grabs him by the shirt with its mouth.

"Please don't eat me," Yanzel cried.

The group found themselves in another room along with their Pokemon. There the group saw the same Jynx, Smoochum, Growlithe, and Smeargle that they saw earlier. They were wondering why they saved them.

"Thanks, if it weren't for you that Entei was going to," Patrick said as Smeargle used its hand to cover Patrick's mouth.

"Were going to punish you for attacking our master," Smeargle said.

"WHAT, you guys talk," Meagan exclaimed.

"Yeah, what did you expect," Smeargle asked.

"Pokemon don't talk," Katie stated.

"Actually, to let you in on a little secret, were not actual Pokemon," Jynx said, "and come to think of it, I guess you don't understand everything that has been happening here."

"But they tried attacking our master, but no they didn't do anything," Smeargle told Jynx.

"So that Entei is your master," Patrick questioned.

"Correct," Growlithe answered.

"Sorry for attacking Entei, but your so called master tried to get us first," Patrick explained.

"It's true, and Smeargle shouldn't punish them so easily. They did it for self-defense," Jynx said, "this is all because Entei has a cold heart."

The group was feeling kind of lost knowing that there were talking Pokemon inside of the castle, and that Entei was their master. Another thing that was going through their minds was what was going to happen to Yanzel.

In the dungeon in the lower part of the castle, Yanzel was thrown inside the dungeon. Entei then walked away while Yanzel just sat there wondering what was going on.

"Oh, this is bad," Yanzel said, "Jewel, where are you."

Jewel was riding Ponyta through the forest in search of her father, and also to get away from Felix.

"Father, where are you," Jewel cried.

The group was in a room with mysterious Pokemon that could talk, Entei imprisons Yanzel, and Jewel is searching through the woods for her father when things start to look pretty bad.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**The group encounters Entei**


	508. Dragon Gym: Beauty And The Entei Part 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Patrick, Meagan, and Katie were still looking at the four Pokemon wondering how they can't be actual Pokemon, and how could they talk. The Pokemon didn't tell them everything about what was going on.

"So let me get this straight, your not actual Pokemon," Katie questioned.

"No were not, but we can't share anything else with you," Smeargle said, "we can't use any attacks, and neither can our master."

"What else do we need to know about you," Meagan asked.

"Nothing, nothing else," Growlithe said panicing.

"It sounds like your hiding something," Patrick stated.

"No, were not hiding anything," Growlithe told Patrick.

"Are you hiding something," Patrick questioned.

Outside, Jewel found the castle to shelter herself from the rain. She thought that maybe her father might be inside since he had to try and shelter himself from the rain.

"Ponyta, try to find somewhere to shelter yourself. I'm going in to see if my father is inside," Jewel told Ponyta.

The group and the Pokemon had to keep quiet as the girl walked inside. They all took a glimpse at Jewel, and the girl may have caught the strange Pokemon attention.

"Who is that girl mama," Smoochum asked.

"I think that might be the girl, could she be the one," Jynx questioned.

"The one for what," Meagan asked.

"We'll talk later, lets just see if she was going to make an impression towards the master," Jynx replied.

Jewel was walking through the castle, and then she heard the cries of Yanzel. Jewel was worried as she heard her father moaning downstairs.

"Father, father are you in here," Jewel cried.

Yanzel was sitting in his cell when he heard his daughter calling for him. Yanzel was so relieved to hear that Jewel was inside the castle.

"Jewel, Jewel are you in here," Yanzel called out.

Jewel then heard an echo from downstairs. Now she knew that her dad was in the castle, and that she must make sure he was okay. She arrived in the dungeon at the prison cell where her father was waiting.

"Jewel," Yanzel replied.

"Father," Jewel responded.

The reunion moment lasted short as the two were interupted by a growl. She looked behind and saw the beast that was Entei.

"Who dares disturb me, who are you," Entei questioned.

"How about you tell us who you are first," Jewel told Entei.

"Why certainly, I am Entei the master of this castle," Entei said introducing itself as it came out of the shadows revealing itself.

"Your an Entei," Jewel said.

"Yes, now leave! You are disturbing my prisoner, he must rot in here forever," Entei roared.

"No, you can't do that to my father," Jewel yelled.

"Yes I can, now leave or I will eat you alive," Entei shouted.

Jewel was starting to cry as if she would never see her father again. Jewel had to think of someway to save her father, and she could only think of one thing.

"Entei, if you let my father go, I'll be your prisoner," Jewel suggested.

"No, anyone who comes in here shall," Entei then gets interupted by Smeargle.

Smeargle was near the dungeon door as Entei approached. Patrick, Meagan, and Katie were all in safety in another room along with the other misfit Pokemon.

"What's Smeargle going to do," Patrick asked.

"His real name is actually Froind, and my name is Brutei," Growlite said introducing itself.

"My name is Dorles and this is my son Chad," said Jynx introducing itself and her son which was a Smoochum.

"Hi there, what's your name," Chad asked.

"I'm Patrick, and this here is Meagan and Katie," Patrick said introducing himself and the Puente sisters.

"Now, we'll tell you what's going on but you must never speak of it to that girl or anyone else okay," Brutei told.

"Okay, we won't ever speak of it," Meagan promised.

"Okay," Brutei replied.

Entei and Smeargle who was actually Froind were in the dungeon about ready to have a conversation. Jewel was kneeling next to her weakened father.

"What is it Froind," Entei questioned.

"Yes, the four of us were looking at this girl and we could just tell somehow that she might be it," Froind explained.

"What are you talking about," Entei said.

"You have a girl here, and if you want this curse to be broken, then she may be the best option. Who knows, you may never have someone in this castle again," Froind explained.

"Are you saying that you want this girl to torture me, I'm not going to take any of that," Entei responded.

"Give her a chance, she was willing to take the place of that old man. Let her stay, and try to find it in your heart to change not just for her, but for us too," said Froind.

Entei was starting to think about everything such as the curse, the torch, and the fact that she could be the one. He looked over at Jewel and saw the look on her face that she may be able to help him.

"The torch will remain lit for only two more months, and then it will go out and I will be cursed like this forever," Entei said starting to realize everything.

"So will you do it," Froind asked.

"I'll give it a shot, this may be my last chance," Entei answered.

Then Entei stepped down the stairs and opened the door to release Yanzel. Jewel hugged her father really hard as if this could be the last chance she may ever see him.

"I will take your offer, you will be my new prisoner and he may go as he pleases," Entei said, "but I don't want you trespassing here again!"

"Thank you so much," Jewel responded with emotions.

"Oh Jewel, I'm so glad to be out of here. Are you sure you'll be okay," Yanzel asked.

"Dad, I'll be fine. I promise," Jewel told her father, "I think Ponyta is outside."

"That's good to hear, I can take have Ponyta take me back home," Yanzel replied, "why are you doing this Jewel."

"Because I care about you and I'm trying to save you," Jewel answered.

"I'm the parent, and that's supposed to be my job," Yanzel explained, "but if this is what you want, then I won't interfere."

Jewel was able to take her father outside where Ponyta was waiting. He hopped on Ponyta as he was prepared to ride himself back to the town of Froid Chappelle.

"Jewel, I love you," Yanzel said kissing her on the forehead.

"I love you too dad," Jewel replied kissing her dad on the cheek.

It looked like this was going to be the last time the two were going to meet as Yanzel just left on Ponyta. Jewel just stood there in the rain watching her father ride away, and the group was watching from a window in another room.

"So that girl you say is going to break this so what called curse," Patrick asked.

"That is correct, but don't say anything," Brutei told the group, "and I think it might be best that you stay out of our master's sight for the time being."

"Good idea, we'll keep our mouths shut on this love curse thing," Katie said.

"Yes, let us try and work our master into a positive person so that the girl can break the spell. You can try and help somehow as well, but don't aid Entei until he can start trusting people," Dorles suggested.

"Alright," Meagan replied.

The group was going to lay low in the castle while Entei's helpers were going to help out. Jewel was now proceeding into the prison cell where her father was. Dorles was approaching Entei.

"What is it Dorles," Entei asked.

"Well master, if you want this girl to love you, the first thing you need to do is to put her in a nice room where she can feel comfortable," Dorles suggested.

"What do you mean by that," Entei questioned.

"Spoil her, just like how we spoil you," Dorles told Entei, "just not too much."

"Okay," Entei said in a puzzling way.

"Put her in a nice bedroom instead of a prison cell," Dorles responded.

"Fine," Entei responded.

Entei approached Jewel as she was about to enter the prison cell. She turned around and looked at the legendary Pokemon. Entei grabbed her with her mouth and she started screaming for her life.

"Take cover," Patrick retorted.

The group hid in a nearby closest as Entei was coming by with Jewel. After Entei passed by the closest, Patrick quietly opened the door to see what Entei was doing.

"I wonder what he's going to do with that girl," Patrick questioned.

Entei threw Jewel into the bedroom where she was going to be staying for a long time. Entei continued to look enraged.

"Now you will join me for dinner in an hour, THAT IS AN ORDER," Entei roared.

Entei stormed out of the room, and Jewel was relieved that Entei was out of her sights. She sat in there feeling completely sad and worried.

She sat on her bed for about ten minutes, and the group along with the Pokemon that were cursed were at her bedroom door. They could hear her crying.

"Why don't we go in, she seems pretty sad," Dorles suggested.

"Yes we should, we got to keep her spirits up," Froind said.

They all walked into the room to see how Jewel was doing. When the door opened, she seemed freaked out, but she ended up seeing Patrick, Meagan, and Katie along with all of the Pokemon.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else, like that Entei," Jewel stated.

"Hey there, were here to keep you company while you stay here," Patrick said about to introduce himself along with the others, "my name is Patrick and this is Meagan and Katie."

"Well hi there, my name is Jewel and Entei is keeping here as a prisoner," Jewel said introducing herself.

She noticed Smeargle(Froind), Growlithe(Brutei), Jynx(Dorles), and Smoochum(Chad) by the door as she was happy to see plenty of Pokemon with them.

"Oh, you must be Pokemon trainers trespassing. You might want to leave before Entei knows you're here," Jewel suggested.

"Your right, they're Pokemon trainers, but were not their Pokemon," said Brutei.

"WHAT, did that Growlithe just talked," Jewel said in shock.

"I was pretty surprised too," Meagan replied.

"Sorry, as we said they aren't Pokemon trainers, but they came along to keep you company just like we will be," said Froind.

"And who are you Pokemon," Jewel asked.

Katie was about to speak, but then she thought to herself that she should not mention that the Pokemon with them were actually cursed along with Entei. Fronid was ready to deliver introductions.

"Anyway, my name is Froind," Froind said introducing himself.

"And my name is Brutei," Brutei said introducing himself.

"My name is Dorles," Dorles said introducing herself.

"Hi there, my name is Chad," Chad said bouncing up and down.

"Wow, what an interesting group we have here. Three Pokemon trainers, and four Pokemon that aren't theirs, and know how to talk," Jewel responded, "as I mentioned my name is Jewel."

"So we hear that you let your dad go free, and you agreed to stay here for awhile," said Froind.

"That is true, and I don't know if I want to even be near that Entei," Jewel replied.

"We don't want to either, but maybe you can try and connect with Entei. See what could be bothering the poor creature," Patrick suggested.

"Well I guess I could do dinner with him, but I don't know if I want anything to do with him. That is one angry Entei," Jewel stated.

"We know, we hope someone can calm him down," Dorles replied.

Jewel now has to prepare for a long stay, as the group is even willing to pitch in. They only had two months to break the spell. In another room was the scared torch that if the flame went out, then the spell would never be broken.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**The group stays in the castle**


	509. Dragon Gym: Beauty And The Entei Part 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

It was twenty minutes to dinner, and Jewel had to be in the dining hall on time. Though the entire Pokemon crew was allowed to wonder the castle, the group must remain hidden to Entei if they didn't want to be hunted down again.

"Well my dear, aren't you going to get ready," Dorles(Jynx) asked Jewel.

"I suppose so, but what should I wear," Jewel asked.

Then Dorles notices that Chad(Smoochum) was wondering out of the room. So Dorles despite her slow movement was able to catch Chad and yank him back inside.

"Mom what are you doing," Chad questioned.

"Honey, no wondering away from me," Dorles told Chad.

"Aw mom," Chad replied.

The group was outside of Jewel's room in the hallway where they shouldn't be at the time being. It was a nice idea to keep Jewel company for at least two months, but they didn't want to be Entei's dinner again.

"Are you sure this is a good idea Meagan," Patrick asked.

"I'm sure it is, this woman is feeling pretty bummed out that she has to deal with this Entei, and the only good thing is that for some reason Entei can't use attacks just like all of the other Pokemon," Meagan explained.

"Okay, I guess this means our journey to the Dragon Gym is going to be brought to a halt aiding this young woman," Patrick replied.

"I really wanted to get to the Pokemon Grand Prix, but this may seem more important," Katie stated.

The group was going to take a break from going to London, and stay in the castle. Jewel was all dressed wearing a blue floorlength dress on her body.

"Jewel, you look beautiful," Dorles told Jewel.

"Thank Dorles, I hope Entei thinks of the same," Jewel said to herself.

Jewel left her room and headed for the dining room. She wasn't aware that she was actually running late as Entei stood there waiting for her in the dining room. Entei wasn't even able to sit in a chair because of its giant size.

"Where is she, we were supposed to eat a long time ago," Entei sternly said.

Jewel was rushing to the dining room, and when she arrived she saw that Entei was really angry.

"Um, what is it Entei," Jewel asked.

"You are late for dinner," Entei growled.

"But I'm behind only by half a minute," Jewel replied.

"SILENCE, YOU ARE TO BE HERE WHEN I SAY YOU SHOULD BE HERE," Entei roared.

"That's nonsense, I wasn't that late," Jewel exclaimed.

"Be quiet, now lets eat," Entei told Jewel.

"NO, I'M LEAVING," Jewel screamed.

"So you want to back to your room, no you're going back into that prison cell," Entei shouted.

"No, I'm leaving this castle period," Jewel ranted.

Jewel stormed out of the room, and went back inside her room to change back into her clothes. They were all concerned for her as she just stormed out of her room after an arguement with Entei.

"Where are you going," Dorles asked.

"I'm leaving, that thing is crazy," Jewel responded.

"No, stay here. We'll keep you happy, it's just going to take some time," said Brutei.

"Listen to the talking Growlithe, they want you here," Katie replied.

"I don't care, I'm leaving to after my dad," Jewel shouted.

Jewel shoved everyone out of the way as she got herself a cloak to keep herself warm. She was running out, but Entei was right behind her ready to chase after her.

"Don't you even dare, YOU ARE MY PRISONER," Entei hollered.

"Ursaring, stop Entei," Meagan shouted bringing out her Ursaring.

Entei charged after Jewel, but then Ursaring came into the scene to stop Entei. It gave Jewel enough time to run, but there was one huge problem. Jewel didn't have a Pokemon of her own which may leave her defenseless.

"We got to get Jewel back here," Meagan told Patrick and Katie.

"If we can't, then at least take her back to where she lives," Patrick suggested.

"Be careful," Dorles cried as the group ran after Jewel.

Jewel was running through the cold air, but the rain did stop only to create a fog. Jewel was lost, and didn't know where to go.

"Where is Froid Chappelle," Jewel asked herself, "where is my father!"

She didn't know where Yanzel or Froid Chappelle was. Little did she know, there were a group of Houndoom and Mightyena staring at her. Then out of nowhere the Pokemon came out to attack.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," Jewel screamed.

Entei heard Jewel's scream all the way back in the castle and so did Froind, Brutei, Dorles, and Chad. Entei knew that this was the chance to get her back inside.

"Jewel sounds like she's in danger," Dorles said.

"I'll go after her, you all stay here," Entei demanded.

Luckily the group was able to make it in time to help Jewel. Ursaring came into the scene ready to attack the Houndoom and Mightyena.

"Ursaring use Slash," Meagan shouted.

Ursaring was able to use Slash to knock away a Mightyena. Patrick and Katie were ready to join in to protect Jewel.

"We'll save you Jewel, go Vibrava," Patrick yelled out bringing out his Vibrava.

"It's Persian time," Katie shouted sending out her Persian.

Vibrava and Persian were out ready to aid Ursaring. There were unfortantly too many Houndoom and Mightyena. They were all coming towards the group and Jewel ready to use their razor sharp teeth.

"Vibrava use Sonicboom," Patrick commanded.

"Persian use Power Gem," Katie shouted.

Vibrava brought out a Sonicboom attack to shoo away some of the Mightyena while Persian used Power Gem to blast away the Houndoom. They just kept on coming, and kept on fighting.

"They want to eat me alive," Jewel said.

"Leave it to us, Vibrava use Screech," Patrick ordered his Vibrava.

Vibrava unleashed a powerful screech that irritated most of the Houndoom and Mightyena.

"Ursaring use Hyper Voice," Meagan retaliated.

Ursaring unleashed a powerful roar which was none other than its Hyper Voice. All of the Mightyena and Houndoom were just getting more and more annyoed.

"Persian use Slash," Katie commanded.

Persian went around trying to use Slash, but the Mightyena and Houndoom fought back after getting angry with all of that sound. Persian was getting pummeled along with Ursaring. Vibrava was trying to hover out, but one of the Mightyena jumped up and used Crunch to catch the Vibration Pokemon.

"Were done for," Jewel said curling in fear.

"Okay then, I guess its time to use Furret," Patrick said taking out Furret's Pokeball.

Right before Patrick was prepared to send out his Furret, something was coming their way. Entei was charging its towards Jewel and the group, and all Entei did was look at the Houndoom and Mightyena.

"Entei, what are you doing here," Jewel questioned.

Entei roared very loudly and all of the Houndoom and Mightyena came for Entei. Entei was shaking off Hounddom and Mightyena like they were nothing, but one of the Houndoom used Crunch on its leg.

"GRRRRRRRR," Entei growled.

Entei unleashed its rage and dashed like crazy at all of the Houndoom and Mightyena. All of them got scared, and started to run away. Entei then layed on the ground in pain.

"Entei, are you alright," Jewel asked.

"I'm fine, leave me be," Entei responded.

"No, let us take you back to the castle," Jewel recommended.

"Us," Entei asked.

"These kids here can aid you, they were trying to save me. If it weren't for you, all of us would be finished," Jewel explained.

"Fine, take me back to the castle," Entei grumbled.

The group and Jewel all worked together to get Entei to safety back into his castle. Maybe things were starting to turn around as Jewel seemed pretty helpful, despite everything that happened during dinner.

**Pokemon Updates: NONE**


	510. Dragon Gym: Beauty And The Entei Part 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

The group and Jewel returned to the castle where Froind(Smeargle), Brutei(Growlithe), Dorles(Jynx), and Chad(Smoochum) were waiting. They opened the door for them and all of them noticed what happened.

"Master, he's hurt," Brutei said in shock.

"I suggest you kids run while you have the chance," Froind told Patrick, Meagan, and Katie.

"Actually, Jewel and the three of us are going to help your master," Patrick replied.

"Really, he's not going to eat you alive," Brutei asked.

"No, he's too weak to do that," Katie said.

"Right now we have to tend to his leg," Jewel told everyone, "Entei just a nasty bite from a Houndoom."

"Houndoom," Froind questioned.

"Yes, there were Houndoom and Mightyena and one of the Houndoom bit Entei's leg thus leaving it injured. Were going to tend to Entei's wound right now," Meagan told everyone.

The group carefully took Entei upstairs. When they arrived in a room where Entei could rest, all four of them tended to it's wounded leg. Meagan sprayed some Hyper Potion on the leg, and started to wrap a bandage around it.

"Wow, I didn't know you knew much about tending to an injury," Jewel said.

"When I finish being a Pokemon trainer, I want to be a Pokemon nurse," Meagan explained.

"Interesting," Jewel replied.

Entei was starting to sleep peacefully as they stood by Entei's side to watch it heal.

"Hey Jewel, could we ask you for a favor," Patrick asked.

"What is the favor," Jewel asked.

"When Entei wakes up, tell him that you did everything. I want you to have all of the credit," Patrick explained.

"But we did this together," Jewel stated.

"Yeah Patrick, we can't just let her take all of the glory," Meagan said.

"Yes we can, and let me tell you why," Patrick said as he lured Meagan and Katie to his mouth so he can whisper what he was going to say, "he'll trust her more, and maybe she might start liking him. That way this curse they talk about can be broken."

"Oh, good point," Meagan replied, "Jewel, I agree with Patrick you should have all of the glory to helping Entei."

"I agree with my sister, your Entei's prisoner and maybe Entei will respect you that you came back to serve your duties and help Entei," Katie explained.

"Well, alright," Jewel replied.

So the group decided to walk out of the room leaving Jewel by herself. Then the group saw Froind, Brutei, Dorles, and Chad in the hallway waiting for them.

"So, how's our master," Dorles asked.

"Entei is fine thanks to Meagan's nursing skills," Patrick explained, "but were going to let Jewel take all of the credit."

"Oh, I see where you're going. What if Entei hurts itself again," Brutei questioned.

"You know what, while Jewel stays here I can teach her about Pokemon and medicine. I am trying to become a Pokemon nurse," Meagan explained.

"Your going to be a nurse, wow nurses make people feel better," Chad said jumping up and down.

"So do doctors," Katie stated.

"Nurses, doctors, they're the same thing," Froind rambled.

They all watched Jewel and Entei in the den where she was keeping Entei company. All of them decided that they should be left alone.

"So what do we do now," Patrick asked.

"If Entei starts to become friendly, then I suggest you stay here for awhile and keep her company," Dorles suggested.

"Well, we got the Pokemon Grand Prix to go to, and we were on our way to the Dragon Gym in London," Patrick said.

"Patrick, the Dragon Gym can wait, why don't we aid this woman. We can find a place to train for at the most the next two months to prepare for that," Meagan suggested.

"Yeah, why don't you stay here and train your Pokemon while keeping Jewel company just like what were going to do," Froind said.

"But this is more important, so we'll stay for two months, or early depending on when the curse is broken," Patrick replied.

"That's perfect! We can try to find you a place to stay that isn't the dungeon," Dorles happily said.

"Jynx I mean Dorles, after what we have been going through, there is no way I want to be in a dungeon," Katie replied.

Jewel was sitting there with Entei while back at Froid Chappelle, Yanzel was riding his Ponyta back into town. When he arrived, he wiped out off of Ponyta in front of the entire town.

"My gosh Ponyta, can you be anymore out of control," Yanzel said to Ponyta, "oh but I already do miss my dear Jewel."

Somewhere in town, Felix heard Yanzel's comment about Jewel. He promptely stepped in to intervine with the old man.

"Oh, if it isn't the old man that supposed to be my love's father," Felix said, "how are you doing tonight."

"Not so good, I went to get apples for some reason and then my daughter comes looking for me, while being taken by an Entei," Yanzel explained.

"What, you're saying that you saw the legendary Pokemon Entei, and Entei has my beloved Jewel," Felix said.

"That's right, she is a prisoner because of me. He is holding her in the castle out by the lake," Yanzel said waiving his arms.

"Oh Mr. Rivetta, there is so such thing as Entei. That Pokemon is just a myth," Felix told Yanzel.

"You can say all you want, but I saw it with my own eyes. I saw Entei, and I saw Entei take my daughter away from me," Yanzel ranted to Felix.

Felix was having it with Yanzel. The people in town and Felix were all thinking that Yanzel was making the whole thing up about him encountering Entei and Jewel being held captive by the legendary Pokemon.

"Mr. Rivetta, there is no Entei or castle. Now tell me where Jewel is," Felix told Yanzel in a charming way.

"I told you she's in the castle, I was a witness," Yanzel cried as he ran for his house.

Ponyta followed Yanzel back into his home, but Felix on the other hand was feeling that though he considered Yanzel was making it all up, he could believe that the fact that he hasn't seen Jewel since his failed wedding.

"You know what, I'll go to that lake and see if he is crazy. He probably made that whole thing up just so he can keep Jewel away from me," Felix said in an angry tone.

Felix was heading into the woods in search of the castle that Yanzel was talking about, and his trusty Sandslash came with him.

Back at the castle, Jewel was sitting next to Entei as the beast was resting harmlessly. She never left Entei's side after that nasty Crunch from Houndoom. Then, Entei finally woke up seeing Jewel sitting right on his side.

"Entei, are you okay," Jewel asked.

Entei looked over towards Jewel, and all it did was turn its head away in disgust. Entei didn't seem to have that heart just yet.

"At least you came back," Entei said sternly.

"Well I had to take care of you, I wasn't going to watch you die out there," Jewel explained.

Entei ignored what Jewel just said, but then Dorles came in to talk some sense into Entei as the cursed Jynx was listening the whole time.

"Master, she saved your life. Maybe the best you could do is thank her," Dorles told Entei.

"Alright Dorles...thank you for saving me," Entei replied.

"Your welcome," Jewel responded, "maybe you aren't such a mean creature after all. Why don't you continue resting, and when you feel better you can do whatever you please."

Jewel decided to leave and return to her room. All of a sudden Entei was feeling a bit of a strange feeling inside.

"What is that feeling that I have inside of my body," Entei asked Dorles.

"I think its love, you have shown signs that you can change. If you can keep this going, then maybe the curse might be broken after all," Dorles explained.

"Are you saying that I have to keep doing this," Entei questioned.

"Yes, but you'll actually start to see what kind of person you were, and that you can change your heart," Dorles explained.

Entei left the room and noticed Jewel entering the bedroom that she was given. Entei was starting to feel somewhat strange. It was slight progress that Entei was showing improvement.

"Could she be the one," Entei asked himself.

Elsewhere out in the woods, Felix and his Sandslash were walking all around the forest. As the two traveled, they noticed a castle up ahead.

"Is that a castle, maybe that crazy Mr. Rivetta isn't so crazy after all," Felix said to himself.

He took out a telescope to look inside the castle, because the castle was too far away and he didn't want to disturb anyone. He looked into the window and saw a shadow of what appeared to be Entei.

"Is that an Entei," Felix questioned, "no it can't be Entei. Entei doesn't exist."

His eye was still in the telescope, and then he noticed something else inside the castle. He actually identified the other being inside as Jewel.

"Wait, JEWEL," Felix exclaimed.

Felix was shocked to hear that her father was right all along about Jewel being trapped in a castle with an Entei. Then he started to show off a magnificant smile as this may have given him an opportunity.

"That Entei is in the castle with my girl. This is my chance to save Jewel, and I will truly win her heart," Felix said pounding his chest, "but first I must spend time making a spectatular rescue plan!"

Felix and Sandslash dashed their way back to the village to figure out a way to get Jewel out of the castle. Jewel agreed to stay in the castle and connect with Entei, and the group also agreed to stay and help out around the castle while training for their final gym battle.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**The group halts their journey to aid Jewel and Entei**


	511. Dragon Gym: Beauty And The Entei Part 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Jewel has been caring for Entei for a while, and Entei was starting to lighten up a little bit. Patrick, Meagan, Katie, Froind(Smeargle), Brutei(Growlithe), Dorles(Jynx), and Chad(Smoochum) were all helping out.

Entei was starting to lighten up as the beast was starting to show feelings for Jewel. When anything went wrong, the Pokemon around the castle cheered her up. During free time, Patrick, Meagan, and Katie were out in the castle courtyard practing with their Pokemon preparing for Arthur.

"Sceptile use Leaf Blade," Patrick shouted.

"Charizard use Slash," Meagan shouted.

Sceptile and Charizard each came at each other with their own attacks, and Froind and Brutei were looking very impressed.

"So these here Pokemon trainers have some pretty tough Pokemon don't you think," Froind responded.

"I guess so, but how tough can they get," Brutei questioned.

Jewel was growing more closer to Entei, but her feelings of her dad still run through her mind. She dearly missed her father, and she hoped that he was okay on his own. One day while Jewel was reading the same book she got from the library, Entei came to Jewel willing to show her a surprise.

"Jewel, would you come with me," Entei told Jewel.

Jewel followed Entei to another room, and had Jewel close her eyes for the surprise. Entei then opened the door and Jewel opened her eyes witnessing something that made her very happy. It was a room filled with lots of books.

"Entei, it's beautiful! How did you know I loved books," Jewel asked.

"I saw you reading that storybook one day, and I thought you may like those so I wanted to show you the library," Entei explained.

Jewel admired all the books that were in the library. She just wasn't sure what she wanted to read first, and Chad was inside looking at Jewel and Entei.

"Wow, I wish I gotten a whole bunch of books," Chad said to himself.

"Get over here Chad, that's for Jewel," Dorles told Chad pulling him away.

"Aw mom," Chad replied.

Jewel finally grabbed a book and sat down to read the story. Entei came forward to listen to her tell the story.

"Once a upon a time, there was a handsome prince who was mean and selfish. He would be punished by being turned into a scary looking Pokemon, and the only he would get turned back to normal was by having a woman love him, or he would stay that way forever," Jewel told Entei reading the book.

It was a coincidence that Entei was hearing the exact same story that he was going through. Despite telling the story, it never crossed Jewel's mind that Entei was also turned into a Pokemon for his cold hearted ways.

Elsewhere in town, Felix and his Sandslash were spending nearly two months on a plan on how to attack the castle and rescue Jewel. He gathered the whole town into a pub to discuss what they were going to do.

"Okay, I'm sorry it took me two months to convince everyone in town to begin a hunt for this Entei," Felix said.

"It's alright, you got everyone in on this," one of the villagers said.

"Thank you, and now we are going to charge for that castle and capture that Entei. When the world sees that I..I mean we caught Entei, we'll be famous," Felix explained.

Everyone cheered Felix on, and his Sandslash raised its claw in the air to support Felix. They chanted Felix's name loudly as they get ready for the hunt.

"Soon, Jewel will be free, and she will fall for me," Felix said, "now just to be sure, we should all pay that Yanzel guy a visit to double check that everything he said is in fact true."

All of the townfolks cheered on Felix, and then they all left the pub to begin marching towards Jewel's house where Yanzel was. Yanzel was seeing all of the people coming his way from the window.

"Oh no, those crazy townfolks are after me. Jewel, where are you Jewel," Yanzel said cringing in fear.

It was nearly two months since the two were together, but time was starting to run out. The flame on the torch that Froind, Brutei, Dorles, and Chad all see in Entei's private room was starting to become small. It was going to go out soon, and Entei would remain this way forever. That night he had Jewel come out for a special ballroom dance.

"I'm flattered that you've brought me here for a dance," Jewel said.

"Please, it would be my honor," said Entei.

"Are you sure you can dance," Jewel asked.

"A giant talking Pokemon is capable of dancing Jewel, now come forward," Entei told Jewel.

Jewel was now dressed in a sparkling gold dress with her hair tied in a bun. Opening the door was Patrick dressed in a tuxedo, she saw a giant room with a chandler on top along with Meagan and Katie in pink dresses watching from the side.

"Good evening Jewel, good evening Entei, shall you two have this dance," Patrick said to the two.

Jewel and Entei each took the dance floor and started dancing. Froind was playing a violin while Dorles played a cello and Brutei watched with Chad on Brutei's back. Meagan was able to join in by playing the clarinet, and Katie was able to conduct.

"You dance pretty wierd," Jewel told Entei.

"Yeah, this is pretty much the only way I can dance since I'm on four legs," Entei explained.

Entei wasn't holding Jewel's hands, Jewel was holding Entei's front leg as they go back and fourth. They danced to the orchestrated music for about three minutes before they finally stop and go out to the balcony. Jewel was so happy to see the moonlight from the full moon.

"Jewel, isn't this a beautiful moment for you," Entei asked.

"It really is, but I wish I could see my father one more time," Jewel answered.

Entei heard what Jewel said, and wished he could think of a way to help her. Then Entei thought of something.

"Come with me, there is something I want to show you," Entei said.

They went back into the ballroom, and Jewel noticeda giant mirror that was in the room. Entei took Jewel to the mirror, and she saw her own reflection.

"What do I do," Jewel asked.

"Ask it something," Entei answered.

"Okay," Jewel said as she approached the mirror, "please show me how my father is doing without me."

The mirror started to glow and showed her father Yanzel cringing in fear in his own house. Jewel saw what was going on with her dad, and just felt upset.

"My dad misses me, he can't go on without me," Jewel said.

Entei saw her emotions, and he wanted to go back to normal. There was only one option that Entei had, and it would come at a high cost. The torch didn't have much longer, and Entei was about to give his chances of returning to his orginal state away forever.

"Jewel...you are no longer my prisoner," Entei told Jewel.

"What," Jewel stuttered.

"You must return to your father, he needs you," Entei replied.

"Thank you Entei, THANK YOU ENTEI," Jewel cried as she hugged Entei.

Jewel ran out of the ballroom in tears. Entei sacrificed its orginal state to let Jewel get back with her father. Entei did the right thing, and it was going to cost him.

"I need someone to help get me back home," Jewel told everyone in the room.

"We'll come with you, but after we send you home, we might get going," Patrick told Jewel.

"Yeah, it was an honor helping you out," Meagan said.

"Were going to miss all of you," Katie told everyone.

"Patrick, Meagan, Katie, thanks for taking me home. When I get home, I want to wish you the best on your journey," Jewel told the group.

Jewel, Patrick, Meagan, and Katie exited the ballroom. Froind approached Entei in disbelief of what he did.

"Master, why did you do that," Froind asked.

"It was the right thing, I wanted to return to normal, but I also wanted Jewel to be happy," Entei explained.

"I guess its over," Brutei sadly said.

Dorles was looking all over the place, and she noticed that Chad wasn't anywhere in sight. Dorles was starting to panic.

"Master, Chad is gone," Dorles said panicing.

The torch was getting dimmer by the minute, and Jewel along with the rest of the group got back into their normal clothes and headed into the woods.

"Hurry, my father needs me," Jewel told the group.

"We know Jewel, and we'll get you there fast as possible," said Meagan.

The adventures in Entei's castle seemed to be coming to a close, but what the group and Jewel weren't aware of was that things were actually going to get bad as Felix is on his way to Yanzel's house.

Yanzel was cringing in fear still, and then he heard a knock at the door. It was none other than Felix, Sandslash, and everyone in town.

"Open up Rivetta, we know your in there," Felix yelled out.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**The group leaves the castle**


	512. Dragon Gym: Beauty And The Entei Part 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

The group was on their way back to Jewel's house, unaware that all of town was at her house going after Yanzel.

"So how much further is it to your house," Meagan asked.

"Up ahead is a town called Froid Chappelle, my house is a little bit in the outskirts of town," Jewel answered.

They finally arrive at Froid Chappelle. The group notices that the entire town was deserted, and nobody was there. There wasn't even one soul in town, and they all wondered where they went.

"Where did everybody go," Katie asked.

"I don't know, maybe something happened in the past two months," Jewel responded.

They looked all over town, and there wasn't a trace of life. Then Patrick noticed a huge group of people over by what is supposed to be Jewel's house.

"Um, maybe everyone in town is at that house," Patrick said pointing to the townfolks at Jewel's house.

"That's my house, they're after my dad for some reason! We got to go help him, he may be in danger," Jewel told the group.

Patrick, Meagan, Katie, and Jewel were making a run for Jewel and Yanzel's house. Felix, his Sandslash, and everyone in town was gathered together awaiting for Yanzel to come out and face everyone. He was still afraid of the citizens along with the fact that Jewel was running through his mind.

"What's going on," Patrick asked.

"Where is my father," Jewel questioned.

Felix then noticed Jewel right behind the townfolks who was with Patrick, Meagan, and Katie. He and Sandslash approached the four.

"So Jewel, we were just about to know from your father if you were really a prisoner to the legendary Pokemon Entei," Felix said, "and it turns out he was crazy once again, your right here!"

"I was a prisoner to Entei, and Entei let me go so I can see my dad," Jewel told Felix.

"So you did encounter the legendary Pokemon Entei. Now we can find that monster and show the world the beauty of Entei," Felix announced.

"He's not the monster, you're the monster," Jewel responded.

"Ah Jewel, that Entei had you trapped in a castle. Now you come with me, you and your father can stay in here while we take care of that Entei for you," Felix said grabbing Jewel's wrist.

"LET GO OF ME," Jewel screamed as she was thrown into the house with Yanzel.

"You leave her alone," Patrick shouted.

"Grab those kids too, they must not get in the way," Felix demanded the townfolks.

Felix snagged their backpacks which had their Pokemon and tossed them aside as the villagers threw Patrick, Meagan, and Katie into the house with Jewel and Yanzel. Then Felix barricaded the door and windows so they couldn't get out.

"Now you will all be safe, and no one will take you again," Felix exclaimed, "now lets find that castle and hunt Entei down!"

All of the villagers marched off as the group, Jewel, and Yanzel were now prisoners in the Rivetta's residence. Felix threw their supplies away so that the group couldn't get their Pokemon.

Back at the castle, Entei was in the den laying in a despressed state. The torch was about to go out, but they didn't know that there was worse that was going to happen. Froind(Smeargle) and Brutei(Growlithe) all noticed the entire town was approaching the castle.

"We must prepare our battle stations, they all come to attack," Froind yelled out.

"Battle stations everyone," Brutei shouted.

There were more Pokemon in the castle that gathered around, and just like the other Pokemon that lived there, they also were cursed. Dorles(Jynx) arrived, but felt worried because Chad(Smoochum) was nowhereto be seen.

"Chad, where's Chad," Dorles cried.

"We don't know, but right now we got a bigger problem," Brutei told Dorles, "were going to be under attack."

"But we don't know any attacks, were not actual Pokemon and neither is the master," Dorles explained.

"True, but we still must fight," Brutei stated, "speaking of master, where is he?"

"In the den with the torch, he must be feeling weak after Jewel left," Froind answered.

All of town arrived at the castle in record time. The Pokemon were all ganged up ready for an attack if the villagers attack. Felix and Sandslash were both ready to charge at the castle and Entei.

"THERE IT IS, THE LEGENDARY POKEMON ENTEI THRIVES IN THAT CASTLE," Felix screamed.

Back at Jewel's house, the group along with Jewel and Yanzel were still stuck inside. Yanzel was happy to see Jewel once again even though they were trapped.

"It's so good to see you again Jewel," Yanzel said hugging her daughter.

"I missed you daddy," Jewel said tearing up.

"We got bigger problems, we got to get out and help Entei," Patrick announced.

"You..want to help that beast that nearly eaten me alive," Yanzel said freaking out.

"Entei isn't that bad. He was pretty cruel at first, but he has soften up over the last two months," Meagan explained, "we got to save Entei before the whole town captures the poor little Pokemon."

"But we don't have any Pokemon, that hunter guy took our Pokeballs," Katie stated.

By the house were the group's supplies which had their Pokemon. Inside Meagan's backpack, something was wiggling around. Coming out of her backpack was a Smoochum, but it wasn't just any Smoochum, it was Chad.

"My family is in danger, I must save them," Chad said.

He was able to dig into Meagan's backpack and bring out Meagan's Granbull. Granbull was surprised to see a Smoochum, and not Meagan.

"I'm not your master, but your master is stuck inside. Destroy that barricade," Chad told Granbull.

Granbull rammed the door down, and knocked everyone back as they were trying to get a passageway opened. Meagan was relieved that her Granbull came out.

"Granbull," Meagan said hugging her Granbull.

"But who could've sent out Granbull when Meagan wasn't there," Patrick questioned.

"It was me," Chad said as he was right behind Granbull.

Everyone was surprised to see the Smoochum known as Chad at Jewel and Yanzel's house. Yanzel had no idea what he was seeing.

"Is that a Smoochum that just talked," Yanzel asked.

"Oh dad, I want you to say hello to Chad. He was there to keep me company while I was away in the castle," Jewel said introducing Chad, "Chad, what are you doing here?"

"I know you missed your dad, but I wanted to get you to come back. My mom didn't know I ran off because I snuck into Meagan's backpack, but we got to hurry," Chad responded.

"Chad, thank you for coming back. You did something on your own to help not only me, but maybe everyone including Entei," Jewel said.

"You're right, we got to get going," Katie shouted.

The group got their backpacks back and Meagan sent out her Charizard. Jewel and Yanzel hopped onto their Ponyta while the group boarded Meagan's Charizard.

"Alright kids, we got an Entei to save," Yanzel announced.

"You two ride Ponyta to the castle, we'll ride my Charizard in the air to the castle so we can help out protecting the castle in the air," Meagan told Jewel and Yanzel.

"Wait, we might need some protection. Go Vibrava," Patrick yelled out sending out his Vibrava.

"Good idea, I'll have one of my Pokemon aid us too," Katie said holding a Pokeball, "it's Raichu time!"

Katie brought out her Raichu and jumped onto Charizard's head. Vibrava was hovering in the air nearby Patrick. They were prepared to make their conquest towards Entei's castle.

"We got to go now," Jewel cried out.

Everyone kicked it into high gear as Charizard flew in the air at full speed, and Ponyta galloped quickly as possible to save Entei.

Back at the castle, the townfolks were ready to barge in, and all of the Pokemon inside were ready to deliver the attack.

"Now, attack," Felix shouted.

Sandslash used Crush Claw to slash the door open while all of the Pokemon were ready to attack anyone coming their way.

"Prepare to attack," Froind ordered everyone.

The villagers came in and started to attack. All of the Pokemon inside the castle were fighting back trying to protect Entei. While the villagers were getting baffled by the Pokemon, Felix and Sandslash were sneaking around.

"You guys take care of these Pokemon, as for me, I got an Entei to find," said Felix.

"He's going after the master," Brutei screamed.

"Entei has to fight back on his own, we got bigger problems," Froind told Brutei.

Felix and Sandslash began to search the castle for Entei, and the group along with Jewel and Yanzel were off trying to stop Felix before it was too late.

**Pokemon Updates: NONE**


	513. Dragon Gym: Beauty And The Entei Part 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Entei layed in the den not caring what was going to happen. Then coming in were Felix and Sandslash approaching the legendary Pokemon. He knew his time was running out, and there wasn't anything to do now that Jewel was gone.

"Entei, we meet at last," said Felix.

Entei just layed there like he didn't even care. Felix was going up to Entei, and showed off a pretty mean smirk. He snapped his fingers and Sandslash jabbed Entei in the back causing him to roar.

"Nice going my dear Sandslash, soon I will capture you and I will be famous," Felix shouted, "keep going Sandslash!"

Sandslash knocked Entei out through the window, and continued attacking. The group who were riding on Charizard arrived just in time to help Entei. Felix noticed them all in the sky, and gave Sandslash orders to attack.

"You stay away, this Entei is mine! Sandslash use Poison Sting on that Charizard," Felix commanded to his Sandslash.

"You leave Entei alone, Charizard use Air Slash," Meagan shouted.

"Vibrava use Dragonbreath," Patrick yelled out.

Charizard used Air Slash and Vibrava used Dragonbreath, but Felix and Sandslash were strong enough to move Entei into the way to have him take the blows instead of Felix and Sandslash.

"That's a cheap shot, you don't use a Pokemon for your own shield," Katie screamed, "Raichu use Thunderbolt, and don't hit Entei!"

Felix threw his Sandslash into the air, and the Mouse Pokemon took the Thunderbolt attack not being effected at all due to the fact it was a ground type Pokemon. Entei didn't even care that the group was not coming through.

"You can't win, in fact your helping me make it easier to get Entei," Felix yelled out.

"This can't happen, Entei you got to fight back," Meagan shouted.

Entei heard Meagan's voice, but all Entei wanted to do was lay down in despair. It looked like Felix was winning.

"Aw, this Entei doesn't want to fight," Felix said mockingly.

"You can win Entei, you just have to fight back," Katie shouted, "remember when we first met, and you took our Pokemon out so easily, do what you did then!"

Entei didn't bother to attack. Entei was just too sad about letting Jewel go, and losing the opportunity of breaking the curse. Then Ponyta arrived at the castle with Jewel and Yanzel.

"Felix, don't hurt that Entei," Jewel cried.

"Jewel, you..you came back," Entei responded now feeling positive once again.

Entei finally got up and looked glared at Felix and Sandslash. Entei finally started to attack by bashing Sandslash back into the den where the Mouse Pokemon was knocked out.

"Look, Entei is starting to fight," Patrick yelled out pointing to Entei.

"I think that might be why," Katie said pointing at Jewel.

Jewel entered the castle getting past everyone who was trying to get past the Pokemon. Jewel was starting to progress her way to the roof where Felix and Entei were dueling out.

"I'm coming Entei," Jewel cried.

Vibrava noticed Jewel getting to the top where Entei and Felix were. The Vibration Pokemon flew away without any warning to Patrick.

"Vibrava, where are you going," Patrick yelled out.

Felix was prepared to fight Entei on his own. He wasn't going to use any Pokemon now that Sandslash was knocked out.

"I can take you on without any Pokemon," said Felix pulling out a bow.

Felix was shooting arrows at Entei, but they were not effecting the legendary Pokemon one bit. Entei continued to hold off Felix and his attacks by jumping around to different places on the roof, and he was doing it with Jewel by his side.

"Entei," Jewel mumbled.

Vibrava came out of nowehre and slammed Felix in the back causing him to fall off the edge. Felix also lost his bow and all of his arrows in the process, but he grabbed the edge to hang on.

"Vibrava," Entei said looking at Vibrava, "Jewel."

"Oh Entei," Jewel replied.

"I don't believe it, they're together again," Meagan said happily.

"But what about that torch," Patrick responded.

After running all of the villagers out of the castle, Froind(Smeargle), Brutei(Growlithe), and Dorles(Jynx) were in the room with the torch seeing what could be the final moments.

"It doesn't have much longer," said Brutei.

"MOM, MOM," Chad(Smoochum) shouted.

"CHAD," Dorles cried.

Dorles and Chad were reunited, but only to see the torch go out. It was going to be a bitter reunion.

"Where were you Chad," Dorles questioned.

"I went to look for Jewel, and she is back in the castle," Chad answered.

"Then there might be hope," Brutei happily said.

"Lets just hope Jewel does it in time," Froind said nervously.

Entei and Jewel were happily reunited, but Felix did have one last trick up his sleeve. He had a hidden dagger, and pulled it out to strike Entei. Entei was weakened, and Meagan and Katie turned their heads in fear as Patrick was the only one in the group who witnessed the horror.

"I can't look," Meagan cried.

"No," Patrick muttered.

"Entei, Entei," Jewel said ready to sob.

Vibrava was looking at Felix, and the Vibration Pokemon was really angry. Out of anger, Vibrava started to glow which meant that it was ready to evolve.

"Vibrava, I don't believe it," Patrick said.

Vibrava was changing form, and then the evolution process was complete. Vibrava has become a new Pokemon, and Patrick just could not belive his own eyes that his Vibrava evolved.

"Is that a..a..Flygon," Felix muttered.

Vibrava evolved into the Mystic Pokemon Flygon, and the first thing it did after it evolved was shove Felix off the roof for what he did to Entei. He lost his dagger, and Felix fell off the castle roof.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!," Felix screamed as he fell.

Jewel didn't bother watching Felix fall, but she did want to get back to Entei. Patrick on the other hand was amazed to see his Vibrava evolve, but he also wanted to get back to Jewel. Yanzel was outside just watching what was going on.

"Entei, please don't leave Entei," Jewel cried, "I love you."

The torch finally went out, and Froind, Brutei, Dorles, and Chad were all very sad. They failed to get the spell broken. Jewel was laying next to Entei, and the group was coming down on Meagan's Charizard to comfort her.

"I'm sorry this had to happen Jewel," Meagan replied.

Then something happened, Entei started to float in midair and began to unleash a heavenly glow.

"Entei's don't evolve, do they," Katie questioned.

"No, I think I know what might be happening," Patrick responded.

Entei indeed was starting to transform back into a human. Now they truly learn that the Pokemon the group saw was no Entei, because as the human was transformed, he was given his beautiful brown hairdue and sparkly blue eyes, along with his royal blue uniform with the red stash, blue pants and shiny black shoes. That Entei was none other than Prince Nicolas.

"What, what happened to Entei," Jewel questioned.

Prince Nicolas woke up fully healed from the pain it took from Felix. Sandslash was awakening, but wasn't going to attack. Instead it approached the prince watching everything.

"Who is that guy," Meagan asked.

"It wasn't Entei after all," Patrick replied.

Jewel looked at Nicolas, just feeling shocked about what she was seeing with her own eyes.

"Jewel, its me. That Entei was none other than me," Nicolas responded.

"You were Entei," Jewel asked.

"Yes I was, and you freed me from that horrible curse," said Nicolas.

The two hugged very hard and shared a kiss as the castle was transformed into a much more luxurious castle. Patrick, Meagan, and Katie all witnessed the turn of events taking place as the Pokemon came out.

"Master, you're back to normal which means," Froind happily said.

Froind was transformed from a Smeargle to a man with gray hair and a small moustace wearing a blackbutler's outfit. Brutei changed from a Growlithe to a man with big brown hair like Beethoven wearing a brown bulter's outfit.

"Froind, Brutei, you're back," Nicolas happily said hugging the two.

Dorles was being changed from a Jynx to a middle aged woman wearing a purple dress going to the floor wearing a white bonnet. Then Chad was being turned from a Smoochum to a little boy with black hair wearing a brownish shirt with suspenders.

"Dorles, and little Chad," Nicolas also replied.

"It's great that we're ourselves again," Dorles joyfully said.

Jewel and Nicolas were in the ballroom together once again after all of the events that occured. There was a huge crowd as Jewel was back in the dress she first wore when she danced with Nicolas. Patrick was back in his tuxedo while Meagan and Katie wore their dresses again, and Yanzel and Sandslash were also part of the festivites.

"This is quite a turnout," Froind said.

"I know, the master has now become a kind loving person," Brutei replied.

"I want Jewel and Nicolas to be together forever," said Chad.

"I'm sure they will be my dear," Dorles told her son.

The two continued to dance while Patrick and the others watched. His Flygon was in the room as well, and Patrick decided to take the time and looked up information on Flygon in his Pokemon Scanner.

"I love you Jewel," Nicolas said.

"I love you too," Jewel replied.

Everyone was feeling very happy, and then out of nowhere was a roar that not many people heard. Only Patrick, Meagan, Katie, Jewel, Nicolas, Yanzel, Froind, Brutei, Dorles, and Chad heard the roar.

"I wonder what that was," Katie questioned.

"I'll see," Patrick replied.

Patrick was walking out to the balcony, and there he saw what looked to be the legendary Volcano Pokemon Entei, the real Entei. The real Entei watched over the castle and then just took off.

"That must of been Entei, the real thing," Patrick said to himself.

Jewel and Nicolas would end up getting married and live happily ever after. The cold hearted beast within the prince was no more, and everyone could enjoy the rest of their days together.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Entei turns back into a human who is Prince Nicolas**

**Patrick Schmidl witnessed the real Entei**

**Patrick Schmidl: Vibrava evolves into Flygon**


	514. Dragon Gym: John VS Calahagn

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Calahagn Adduci was making remarkable progress as a Pokemon trainer. He was doing everything he can to make his Pokemon stronger such as lots of training.

"Now Dusknoir, use Shadow Punch! Toxicroak use Sludge Bomb," Calahagn commanded to his two Pokemon.

Dusknoir and Toxicroak used their attacks on each other, and Dusknoir's Shadow Punch overpowered Toxicroak's Sludge Bomb. Calahagn was able to get his Dusclops to evolve into Dusknoir while he was training.

As he was training, Calahagn was approached by Patrick's brother John. He went up to Calahagn seeing how he was doing.

"I see you've been training pretty well," John stated.

"Yes I have, what are you doing here," Calahagn asked.

"Well, since your one of my brother's friends, may I challenge you to a Pokemon battle," John asked.

"Not a problem at all, we'll each use three Pokemon," Calahagn told John.

"Alright, lets get started," John said getting his Pokeball ready.

Then the old man sprouts out of the ground, and John and Calahagn each delivered a facepalm to their faces in frustration.

"What, I just want to be your referee," the old man said.

John and Calahagn were each on seperate sides. The two were ready to get into action with their Pokemon battle.

"This Pokemon battle between the trainer on my left and the trainer on my right will now begin! Each trainer is allowed up to three Pokemon, and the last one standing is the winner! Let the battle begin," the old man announced.

"Come on out Toxicroak," Calahagn yelled out bringing out his Toxicroak.

"Lets go Gliscor," John shouted sending out his Gliscor.

It was going to be the Toxic Mouth Pokemon Toxicroak facing the Fang Scorp Pokemon Gliscor. John wanted to see how Calahagn was doing as this was his chance to see his progress.

"Okay Gliscor, use Swords Dance," John yelled out.

Gliscor summoned a whole bunch of magical swords to help the Fang Scorp Pokemon power up. Toxicroak was ready to make its move.

"Now Toxicroak, use Bulk Up," Calahagn shouted.

Toxicroak used Bulk Up to strengthen itself up against whatever Gliscor was going to give Toxicroak.

"Now let the real fun start, Gliscor use Acrobatics," John commanded to his Gliscor.

The Fang Scorp Pokemon did a whole bunch of sommersaults, and all Toxicroak did was just stand there. Calahagan was waiting for his chance to get Toxicroak to make its move.

"Toxicroak use Poison Jab," Calahagn yelled out.

Gliscor was swooping down to hit Toxicroak, but the Toxic Mouth Pokemon strikes with Poison Jab. Gliscor was stopped, but didn't feel much punch from Toxicroak's attack. The Fang Scorp Pokemon was a ground type Pokemon which meant the damage was minimal.

"Ha, guess you forgot about the abilities of my Gliscor," John stated.

"Grrr, I forgot that Gliscor was a ground type Pokemon along with a flying type Pokemon," Calahagn said to himself, "Toxicroak use Sucker Punch!"

"Gliscor use Steel Wing," John retorted.

Toxicroak was prepared to strike Gliscor with Sucker Punch, but the Fang Scorp Pokemon slashed Toxicroak with Steel Wing. The Toxic Mouth Pokemon was taken down by the attack.

"Toxicroak is unable to battle, the winner is Gliscor," the old man shouted.

Toxicroak was no match for Gliscor, and John already had a huge advantage over Calahagn. Calahagn took out his Pokeball to call back Toxicroak, and then took out another Pokemon which held his second Pokemon.

"Toxicroak was worn out from training, now the real fun starts. Go Pidgeot," Calahagn shouted bringing out his Pidgeot.

Calahagn's second Pokemon was the Bird Pokemon Pidgeot. Now it was going to be an aerial battle between two flying Pokemon.

"Come on Pidgeot, show Gliscor what you're made of! Use Air Cutter," Calahagn yelled out.

"Dodge and use Wing Attack," John retaliated.

Pidgeot unleashed an Air Cutter attack, but Gliscor got out of the way to use Wing Attack. Pidgeot was hit by Gliscor attack, but it didn't feel anything at all as the Bird Pokemon showed a smirk.

"How did that not work," John questioned.

"Pidgeot use Quick Attack," Calahagn shouted.

Pidgeot crashed right into Gliscor with a Quick Attack, and the Fang Scorp Pokemon was knocked unconscious in two hits.

"Gliscor is unable to battle, the winner is Pidgeot," the old man shouted.

John seemed pretty frustrated after seeing his Gliscor going down, but at the same time he saw Calahagn show off some of his good skills. John called back Gliscor and took out his second Pokeball which contained his second Pokemon.

"I'm pretty frustrated with what happened, but I won't let it happen again," said John as he held out his second Pokeball, "come on out Houndoom!"

John threw his Pokeball out on the battlefield, and coming out was the Dark Pokemon Houndoom. John was determined to turn things around after his Gliscor was defeated.

"So your going to use a Houndoom, lets see how Houndoom does. Pidgeot use Featherdance," Calahagn ordered his Pidgeot.

Pidgeot used Featherdance on Houndoom, and the Dark Pokemon was baffled by the effects of the feathers.

"Houndoom fight back, use Foul Play," John commanded.

Houndoom started to show a small aura, and then crashed at Pidgeot with Foul Play. Pidgeot just felt the pain when Houndoom's power was equal to the power of the Bird Pokemon.

"Pidgeot, are you okay," Calahagn yelled out, "hurry use Wing Attack!"

"Houndoom use Overheat," John shouted.

Pidgeot was diving down at Houndoom with Wing Attack, but John's Houndoom used its Overheat attack to fry Pidgeot, and the Bird Pokemon wasn't able to finish as it got the KO blow.

"Pidgeot is unable to battle, the winner is Houndoom," the old man shouted.

Calahagn's Pidgeot was unable to continue after taking a vicious blow from Houndoom's Overheat attack. Calahagn was down to his last Pokemon, and when he called back his Pidgeot, he knew who he was going to use next.

"Okay John, you are pretty good. Now I'm going to use my last Pokemon to strike back at you! Go Dusknoir," Calahagn yelled out sending out his Dusknoir.

The final Pokemon in Calahagn's arsenal was the Gripper Pokemon Dusknoir. Houndoom had an advantage since it was a dark type Pokemon, but Calahagn right now didn't care about type advantage.

"Ghost type, that isn't strong against dark attacks. Houndoom use Crunch," John commanded to his Houndoom.

"Dusknoir, dodge it," Calahagn retaliated.

Houndoom was coming at Dusknoir to use Crunch, but the Gripper Pokemon got out of the way. Houndoom was thrown off guard, and that gave Calahagn a chance to attack.

"Now Dusknoir use Night Shade," Calahagn yelled out.

Dusknoir unleahsed its Night Shade attack on Houndoom, and that was strong enough to take out the Dark Pokemon Houndoom as it didn't get a chance to fight back against Dusknoir.

"Houndoom is unable to battle, the winner is Dusknoir," the old man shouted.

John was impressed with Calahagn so far, but now he was down to his last Pokemon. When John called back his Houndoom, he was feeling ready as he held the third Pokeball in his hand.

"Well Calahagn, I guess its time I let this Pokemon get a crack at a battle. Go Aggron," John shouted sending out an Aggron.

The final Pokemon John was going to use was the Iron Armor Pokemon Aggron. This happened to be John's Lairon that evolved into an Aggron, and this Pokemon made it Calahagn's biggest challenge yet.

"Now, shall we get started," said John, "Aggron use Iron Defense!"

"Dusknoir use Mean Look," Calahagn shouted.

Aggron used Iron Defense to make itself more powerful in defense, and Dusknoir gave Aggron a Mean Look that didn't completely terrify the Iron Armor Pokemon.

"You haven't witnessed Aggron's power, use Iron Tail," John shouted.

Aggron swung its tail at Dusknoir, and slammed the Gripper Pokemon with an Iron Tail attack. Dusknoir needed to fight back if it didn't want to be creamed.

"Come on Dusknoir, use Shadow Punch," Calahagn ordered his Dusknoir.

The Gripper Pokemon used Shadow Punch, but there was no effect of any kind since Aggron's defenses were very powerful. Aggron looked down at Dusknoir as if it were ready to feast.

"Aggron use Head Smash," John yelled out.

Aggron smashed Dusknoir with a Head Smash attack, and that weakened the Gripper Pokemon. Calahagn was feeling the frustration, but his Dusknoir stayed strong as it was able to endure the attack.

"Dusknoir, are you okay," Calahagn asked.

Dusknoir nodded its head. Calahagn needed to think of something, and none of Dusknoir's attacks were working with Aggron's Iron Defense raising its defense.

"I got an idea, Dusknoir use Confuse Ray," Calahagn told Dusknoir.

The Gripper Pokemon used Confuse Ray on Aggron, and when the ray hit Aggron, it became confused. Aggron had no idea where it was, or who to attack.

"Aggron," John questioned, "oh no. Hurry use Metal Claw!"

Aggron was on its way to attack with Metal Claw, but the Iron Armor Pokemon went the wrong way. Calahagn had a perfect opportunity to attack.

"Now's our chance, Dusknoir use Dark Pulse," Calahagn retaliated.

Dusknoir unleashed a Dark Pulse attack right at Aggron, and with the Iron Armor Pokemon caught off guard, it was enough to take it out and win for Calahagn.

"Aggron is unable to battle, the winner is Dusknoir! The winner of this battle is the trainer on my left," the old man announced.

The old man burrows himself back underground, and John then approached Calahagn.

"You did a pretty good job. I guess when you confused by Aggron, that's when you got things to change for the better," John explained.

"You're probably right, and I need to know of what my Pokemon can do. If I want to make it to the top, then I got to get my Pokemon to show off everything," Calahagn explained.

"That's right, keep up the good work," John replied.

Calahagn learns something from every battle wether its from winning or losing. Beating Patrick's brother was a good stepping stone for Calahagn as he continues his Pokemon journey.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Calahagn Adduci defeats John Schmidl in a Pokemon battle**

**John Schmidl: Lairon evolved into Aggron**

**Calahagn Adduci: Dusclops evolved into Dusknoir**


	515. Dragon Gym: Double The Fun

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

After a long two months away in the castle at lake Lac De La Plate Taille, the group finally continued their journey as they were on a ferry crossing the English Channel.

The group was taking the ferry to a city called Brighton that would bring them about 50 miles closer to London, and noticed a few Corsolas swimming by.

"Well, as soon as we get off this ferry, we'll probably be pretty close to London. Our final gym challenge and token is up ahead," Patrick said.

"While we were taking that long break, we got some training in," Meagan stated.

"Now we can prepare not only for the Pokemon Grand Prix, but if we ever come across those goons from Darkdust again," Katie replied.

It wasn't long before the group noticed a town up ahead. There they saw Brighton which was their next destination from the ferry. It was a beautiful town all the way from the distance.

The group arrived and got off the ferry, and paid themselves a little visit to the Pokemon Center. The group needed to get their Pokemon refreshed before they continued their journey.

"As soon as our Pokemon are at full strength, we'll be good to go," Meagan replied.

Then the group was noticing some people who were bringing their Pokemon in to the Pokemon Center, and their Pokemon weren't in good shape. One trainer brought in a Rattata while another brought in a Pidgey.

"I wonder what happened to those two Pokemon," Katie questioned.

"I know what happened, I think their Pokemon were beaten by the city's strongest Pokemon trainer," the doctor answered.

"The strongest Pokemon trainer in the city," Patrick questioned.

"Yeah, is name is Anibal and he posses two pretty strong Pokemon. One of them is a Tropius and the other is a Cloyster," the doctor answered.

"Wow, a strong Pokemon trainer," Patrick questioned.

"That's right, and these two may be the next ones in here today," the doctor explained taking the two Pokemon.

Patrick was interested in a challenge against this Anibal guy. If he wants to take his skills to the top, then he has to beat any competition that comes his way.

"So Patrick, are you going to face this Pokemon trainer," Meagan asked.

"Yeah, I like to have a go with this guy," Patrick answered.

"He might be pretty good," Katie said.

"Yeah, and that is why I want to get a crack at him," Patrick replied.

The doctor came up and gave the group their Pokemon back. Patrick was ready to ask the doctor where this Pokemon trainer was.

"So, do you know where this guy is? I want to challenge him myself," Patrick asked.

"Just four blocks down west. You'll find a battlefield set up where Anibal is waiting for anyone who wishes to challenge him," the doctor answered.

"Thanks," Patrick replied.

Patrick, Meagan, and Katie searched through Brighton to find Anibal. They went down the four blocks from the Pokemon Center, and found the battle arena that was set up in town for visiting Pokemon trainers to have battles in.

"Is that him," Meagan asked.

"I think it is him," Patrick answered.

The group sees a man with a shaven black hairdue with hazel eyes, and he wore a black shirt with a green vest, along with cargo pants and brown shoes. He was battling another Pokemon trainer who was using a Graveler and a Flaaffy.

"Graveler use Bulldoze, Flaaffy use Thundershock," the Pokemon trainer yelled out.

"Tropius use Magical Leaf, Cloyster use Spike Cannon," Anibal commanded to his Tropius and Cloyster.

Tropius used Magical Leaf to slice and dice Graveler while Cloyster attacked Flaaffy with Spike Cannon. Both Pokemon were unable to use their attacks as they were defeated.

"Both Graveler and Flaaffy are unable to battle, the winners are Tropius and Cloyster! The winner of this Pokemon double battle is Anibal," the guy who is supposed to be the referee announced.

That was Anibal, and it turns out he wants to face Pokemon trainers in a double battle. Patrick was just too eager to face this strong Pokemon trainer.

"Are you sure you want to face him," Katie questioned.

"Of course I do, I'm not afraid at all," said Patrick.

"Anyone else dare to challenge me," Anibal yelled out questioning everyone around.

"I'm up for a challenge," Patrick yelled out.

He ran into the battlefield and got himself ready for a battle. Anibal was impressed to see that another challenger wanted to face him.

"I see we got another challenger," Anibal announced, "let me just aware you that this is a double battle."

"I understand that, and I'm ready," Patrick replied.

Anibal kept out his Tropius and Cloyster while Patrick took out two Pokeballs of his own. They each consisted Pokemon that were going to face the two Pokemon.

"Now, I choose Flygon and Pupitar," Patrick yelled out sending out his Flygon and Pupitar.

It was now time for Patrick to give the newly evolved Flygon a chance to battle while the Hard Shell Pokemon Pupitar was going to aid the Mystic Pokemon. They were now going to deal with the Fruit Pokemon Tropius and the Bivalve Pokemon Cloyster in a double battle.

"Alright Tropius, use Leaf Tornado! Cloyster use Aurora Beam," Anibal yelled out.

Tropius unleashed its Leaf Tornadao while Cloyster used Aurora Beam to try and freeze up Flygon. Both Pokemon were hit by the Leaf Tornado, but Flygon took more damage with Aurora Beam.

"Flygon, Pupitar, are you two okay," Patrick asked Flygon and Pupitar.

The Mystic Pokemon was feeling okay after taking a nasty hit, and Pupitar was feeling okay as well. Both Pokemon took huge damage because of their types. Pupitar and Flygon each took four times the damge from the two attacks.

"Now its our turn. Flygon use Dragonbreath on Cloyster, Pupitar use Rock Slide," Patrick ordered his Flygon and Pupitar.

"Cloyster use Protect," Anibal shouted.

The Mystic Pokemon used Dragonbreath on Cloyster, and the Bivalve Pokemon closed its shell to use Protect on itself while Tropius was unable to protect itself from Rock Slide. The Fruit Pokemon took some huge damage.

"Tropius fight back, use Solarbeam," Anibal commanded to his Tropius.

Tropius was gathering sunlight to fire off a Solarbeam attack. Patrick needed to think of a way to beat Anibal's Pokemon, and then he had an idea.

"I got it, Flygon use Supersonic on Tropius," Patrick shouted to his Flygon.

Flygong unleashed its Supersonic right at Tropius, and the Fruit Pokemon was confused. Then Flygon just scattered across the air to see if Tropius can keep its eye on Flygon.

"What's going on, Tropius," Anibal questioned.

Tropius then looked at Cloyster and fired its Solarbeam at the Bivalve Pokemon. Cloyster was knocked out, and Patrick was ready for another attack.

"Pupitar use Thrash," Patrick yelled out.

Pupitar used Thrash on Tropius, and it was powerful enough to knock out the Fruit Pokemon. Patrick was able to top the strongest trainer in Brighton.

"Both Cloyster and Tropius are unable to battle, the winners are Flygon and Pupitar! The winner of this Pokemon double battle is Patrick Schmidl," the referee announced.

"I don't believe it, Patrick won," Katie said in excitement.

"I had a feeling he was going to win," Meagan told her sister.

Patrick went up to his Pokemon and patted them on the back. Anibal walked up to Patrick after his defeat.

"Wow, I don't recall the last time I was defeated like that," said Anibal.

"You did put up a good battle, and I gave you a huge opportunity," Patrick explained.

"You did, and good trainers know how to overcome huge disadvantages like that. You showed me that you can do such a thing as well," Anibal told Patrick.

"Why thank you, this is a good warmup for when I get to the Dragon Gym," Patrick responded.

This was a great start for Patrick as he along with the Puente sisters were making their way to London to go head to head with the Dragon Gym leader Arthur.

**Pokemon Updates: NONE**


	516. Dragon Gym: Margaret VS Emily

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Margaret Schmidl was nearing the Pokemon Grand Prix, and what she needed was a worthy challenger. Margaret was training for the Pokemon Grand Prix for quite a while, even though she didn't have all of her tokens.

"I need someone to face," Margaret said to herself, "Max got all sixteen tokens, and I need to catch up to him. Who would make a worthy opponent?"

As Margaret was walking around through a forest looking for someone she can face in a Pokemon battle, she runs into a familar Pokemon trainer. She found none other than Meagan and Katie's friend Emily Rozak.

"Hey, aren't you Emily," Margaret asked.

"Yeah, your Patrick's sister right," Emily questioned.

"In that case, you want to have a battle," Margaret asked.

"Sure, why not," Emily answered.

As Margaret and Emily were ready to have their Pokemon battle, a rustling was coming from the trees. It was the old man who referees random Pokemon battles once again. The two girls just got used to it as they each took seperate sides.

"This Pokemon battle between the girl on my left and the girl on my right will now begin! Each trainer is allowed to use up to three Pokemon, and the last one standing wins! Let the battle begin," the old man announced.

Margaret and Emily each got out a Pokeball, and this battle was under way. Neither of the two girls wanted to lose.

"I choose you Delcatty," Margaret yelled out sending out her Delcatty.

"In that case, I choose Spinda," Emily shouted bringing out her Spinda.

Margaret was going to get things going with the Prim Pokemon Delcatty while Emily was starting things off with the Spot Panda Pokemon Spinda. Two normal type Pokemon were a perfect way to start the battle.

"Spinda, go after Delcatty with Dizzy Punch," Emily yelled out.

Spinda was charging towards Delcatty with a Dizzy Punch attack. Margaret just stood there waiting for Spinda to get closer which was just what she wanted.

"Delcatty use Faint Attack," Margaret retaliated.

Delcatty stopped Spinda in its tracks and used Faint Attack to knock Spinda backwards. The Spot Panda Pokemon wasn't prepared for that, and Emily needed another apporach.

"Okay Spinda, use Double-Edge," Emily commanded.

"Dodge it," Margaret yelled out.

Spinda was now coming at Delcatty with a Double-Edge attack, but the Prim Pokemon evaded that attack as well. Nothing was going well for Emily so far as neither attack made contact.

"This is it, Delcatty use Thunderbolt," Margaret shouted.

Delcatty used Thunderbolt on Spinda. Emily was surprised to see that her Delcatty was able to use Thunderbolt, and the attack electrified Spinda knocking it out of commission.

"Spinda is unable to battle, the winner is Delcatty," the old man shouted.

Round one went to Margaret, but the battle was not over yet. Emily needed to think of something to do quickly or else this was going to be a long battle for her. She took out her Pokeball to call back Spinda, and pulled out another Pokemon which contained her second Pokemon.

"I won't go down so easily, go Roserade," Emily yelled out bringing out her Roserade.

Emily's second Pokemon was the Bouquet Pokemon Roserade. Spinda wasn't able to lay a finger on Delcatty, so Emily relied on Roserade to at least make contact with the foe.

"Do what you want Emily, but I'm not going down so easily. Delcatty use Assist," Margaret shouted.

The Prim Pokemon was prepared to use assist, but all it brought out was a Counter attack that did nothing, because Roserade didn't even do anything. Margaret was aggravated.

"Lets go Roserade, use Grasswhistle," Emily shouted.

Roserade used its Grasswhistle to put Delcatty to sleep. There was nothing Delcatty could do, and now Emily was in the driver's seat.

"This can't be good," Margaret said.

"Now Roserade, use Poison Sting," Emily commanded.

The Bouquet Pokemon used Poison Sting on Delcatty, and the sleeping Pokemon was getting pelted by Roserade's attack. Delcatty woke up after that, but it wasn't feeling pretty good.

"Awesome, now use Magical Leaf," Emily yelled out.

Roserade fired colorful leaves at Delcatty, and the Prim Pokemon was getting sliced by the leaves. Delcatty was defeated by Roserade.

"Delcatty is unable to battle, the winner is Roserade," the old man shouted.

Emily finally got something going by taking out Margaret's Delcatty. Each of the girls were now down to just two Pokemon, and both of them were not going to go easy on one another.

"Nice job Emily, but I'm going to win. My next Pokemon will be, Ninetales go," Margaret yelled out bringing out her Ninetales.

So Margaret was going to take an advantage with her by using the Fox Pokemon Ninetales which was a fire type that could beat the Bouquet Pokemon Roserade. Emily was feeling a little worried since Margaret had an advantage in Pokemon type.

"A fire type Pokemon, that's making things easy for you," said Emily.

"You got it, Ninetales use Flamethrower," Margaret shouted.

The Fox Pokemon used Flamethrower on Roserade, and the Bouquet Pokemon was getting burned pretty badly. Roserade was feeling massive burns.

"Roserade no," Emily cried.

"Now use Quick Attack," Margaret yelled out.

Ninetales dashed right at Roserade with a Quick Attack, and Roserade took more damage and fainted.

"Roserade is unable to battle, the winner is Ninetales," the old man shouted.

Ninetales just easily overpowered Emily's Roserade. The fire power of Ninetales was just too much for Roserade as it got called back. Emily had one Pokemon left, and she did not want to be defeated.

"Well, this is my last Pokemon. I want this to count, lets go Politoed," Emily shouted bringing out her Politoed.

Emily sent out the Frog Pokemon Politoed to face the Fox Pokemon Ninetales. Emily now gave herself an advantage since she now had a water type Pokemon that can beat a fire type Pokemon.

"It doesn't matter what type of Pokemon you have, the better Pokemon ends up winning," Margaret explained.

"We'll see about that. Politoed use Belly Drum," Emily yelled out.

Politoed used its Belly Drum to use up half of its energy to get more power. Margaret wasn't impressed with what she was having Politoed doing.

"Seriously, your going to have Politoed use Belly Drum to use up half of its energy. That's just crazy," Margaret stated.

"We'll see about that, Politoed use Water Pulse," Emily ordered her Politoed.

The Frog Pokemon unleashed a powerful wave of water right at Ninetales. The Fox Pokemon was getting washed up, and it would take defeat.

"Ninetales is unable to battle, the winner is Politoed," the old man shouted.

Emily's Politoed prevailed over Margaret's Ninetales. She probably was thinking to herself that maybe she should've gotten Ninetales to get out of the way. Either way she was down to her last Pokemon.

"Okay there, Politoed was the better Pokemon. Now I'm going to finish you off once and for all Emily. Go Bellossom," Margaret yelled out bringing out Bellossom.

Coming out of Margaret's Pokeball was the Flower Pokemon Bellossom. This was the final round as Margaret's Bellossom had the advantage once again being a grass type Pokemon.

"We can win this, Politoed use Bounce," Emily yelled out.

"Bellossom use Sleep Powder," Margaret shouted.

The Frog Pokemon was getting ready to bounce in the air, but Bellossom unleashed a pollen that put Politoed to sleep. Politoed didn't get up in the air in time as it fell asleep with Sleep Powder.

"How did Politoed not make it up there in time," Emily asked herself.

"Because it used up so much energy from Belly Drum that it didn't have enough to get into the air," Margaret stated.

Politoed was asleep, and it was too exhausted to continue battling. Margaret was prepared to deliver the finishing blow.

"Alright Bellossom, use Petal Dance," shouted Margaret.

Bellossom started summoning a whole bunch of petals, and fired them right at Politoed. The Frog Pokemon was then knocked out, and the battle was over.

"Politoed is unable to battle, the winner is Bellossom! The winner of this Pokemon battle is the trainer on my right," the old man announced.

After the battle ended, a whole bunch of Spinaraks came down from the trees, and buried the old man in a whole bunch of string, and then brought him up. Emily wasn't realizing that though Belly Drum helps maximize attacks, it also takes energy.

"I never realized that a Belly Drum attack could drain so much energy," Emily said to herself.

"Don't be too hard on yourself Emily, you did a terrific job. Just remember to learn from all of your mistakes, and you'll be an excellent Pokemon trainer," Margaret told Emily.

"Gee, thanks. You're pretty helpful for being Patrick's sister," Emily commented.

"Why thank you, I am the best after all," Margaret said in a sarcastice tone.

Emily got a nice learning experience after getting defeated by Patrick's sister. The two girls then went their seperate ways and continued their Pokemon journey. They had to know that the end was coming near for them as they were drawing closer to the Pokemon Grand Prix.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Margaret Schmidl defeats Emily Rozak in a Pokemon battle**


	517. Dragon Gym: King Arthur

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

The long journey was over as the group finally made it to their final destination. London was the place the group needed to be as the final Pokemon Gym was located in the city.

Patrick, Meagan, and Katie enjoyed the wonders of London such as seeing the Big Ben Clocktower, the queen's castle, and many of the gentlemen's meeting places in London. Right now their main destination was the Pokemon Center.

"Lets get our Pokemon rested up for what may be our biggest challenge yet," Patrick told the Puente sisters.

They knew the right place to go was the Pokemon Center. They found the Pokemon Center right in the heart of the city, but when they enter, they learn that the whole place was packed.

"Wow, I wonder what's going on here," Patrick asked himself.

They had to wait in line for a long time. There were a lot of trainers coming in to get their Pokemon healed, but the group had no reason why. After waiting for a while, they finally got their chance to give the doctor their Pokemon.

"Excuse me, can you take our Pokemon," Patrick asked the doctor.

"Sure, not a problem," said the doctor, "but it may take a while because this Pokemon Center is always busy."

"Excuse me, why is Pokemon Center always packed," Meagan asked.

"I'm glad you asked, a lot of these trainers have come back from the Dragon Gym. If you guess, a lot of these Pokemon trainers ended up losing," the doctor explained.

Now noticing a lot of the Pokemon trainers that were around, they realized that they all came back from a gym battle with the leader Arthur. About every single one of them ended up losing.

"You kids are the first trainers in about an hour that has come to give me your Pokemon without losing to Arthur," the doctor said.

"We actually are going to get our Pokemon healed so we can face Arthur," Katie told the doctor.

"I must warn you, this guy is very scary. This is the Pokemon trainers about everyone is told to save for last," the doctor explained.

"We understand, and were glad this is the last stop on our way to the Pokemon Grand Prix," Patrick responded.

"Well I'll heal your Pokemon, and I wish you the best of luck," the doctor replied.

The group was sitting in the waiting room as the sky hit dusk. They were wondering what they were going to do against the fierce leader of the Dragon Gym. They weren't sure what he was capable of.

"Arthur, he seems to be a pretty tough trainer," Patrick said.

"From what I heard, you might be right," Meagan replied.

As the group awaits their time into the Dragon Gym, they watch one of the gym battles on TV. A Pokemon trainer just sent out a Mamoswine and an Absol while Arthur brought out his Salamence and Dragonite.

"The challenger will be using a Mamoswine and Absol while the leader is going to use his Salamence and Dragonite in this double battle," the announcer stated.

"Salamence use Dragon Claw on Mamoswine! Dragonite use Dragon Tail on Absol," Arthur commanded to his two Pokemon.

Salamence used its Dragon Claw to attack Mamoswine while Dragonite used its Dragon Tail to pound Absol. Both Pokemon were knocked out in record time before they could even attack.

"Both Mamoswine and Absol are unable to battle, the winners are Salamence and Dragonite! The winner of this offical Pokemon gym battle is the leader Arthur," the referee announced.

"Arthur has done it again, no one seems that they can stop him," said the announcer.

The group now got a look at Arthur's Pokemon, and they were pretty dangerous. This was going to be their toughest challenge yet, and this was the guy that stood between all three of them and the Pokemon Grand Prix.

"His Pokemon, they're even deadly when just standing there," Katie said looking worried.

"Don't be afraid Katie, we were preparing for this battle. If we win, then we get access into the Pokemon Grand Prix," Patrick explained.

"That's right Katie, why don't we go to sleep and rest up for tommorow. I'm sure that a good night of sleep will get us ready for the big battle with Arthur," Meagan suggested.

"I guess so, our Pokemon will be at full strength by then," Katie stated.

"That's the spirit, now lets get to bed," Patrick told Katie.

The group was now going to call it a night. As they slept through the night, they were only thinking about what to do when they faced Arthur tommorow. His dragon Pokemon were absolutely no joke, and they must take it seriously.

The next morning, the group woke up and got themselves a nice breakfast. They needed all of the energy they could for their upcoming battle against the Dragon Gym leader Arthur.

"Is everyone ready," Patrick asked the Puente sisters.

"I'm ready," Meagan replied.

"Same here, and I will not hold back," Katie responded.

"Okay, now lets retrieve our Pokemon and hunt down the Dragon Gym," Patrick exclaimed to Meagan and Katie.

They went up to the counter to get their Pokemon back, and left the Pokemon Center. The group now began to search for the Dragon Gym, and their final gym challenge.

"Where is that gym," Patrick questioned.

"There's a whole group of trainers running that way, they might be gathering up at the Dragon Gym," Meagan said pointing out the group of Pokemon trainers.

"Perfect, lets follow them," Patrick exclaimed.

The group followed the group of Pokemon trainers, and came across a giant grey castle. The castle they look at appears to be the Dragon Gym.

"That must be it, lets go," Patrick told Meagan and Katie.

Patrick, Meagan, and Katie all entered the main lobby of the Dragon Gym. They registered themselves to get inside the gym by showing their IDs, and were granted their gym passes.

"This is it, the final gym battle awaits us," Patrick announced.

They approached the bodyguard and showed them their Dragon Gym passes. Patrick, Meagan, and Katie were granted admission to the Dragon Gym where they must make their way through the Dragon Gym Trials.

**Pokemon Updates: NONE**


	518. Dragon Gym: Trials Of The Dragon Gym

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

**Dragon Gym-Level 1:**

Patrick makes his way into the Dragon Gym Trials. The first thing he sees his four Dragonite statues with two on each side of the wall. Then there is a metal grey door that he opens to go through. Then Patrick sees a long hallway.

"This hallway seems pretty long," Patrick said to himself.

Patrick made his way through only to be trapped between two purple barriers that started to move. The trick was that it was supposed to act like a side scrolling hallway. He had to jump over cliffs that had lava at the bottom while avoiding a giant crusher.

"What else could possibly happen here," Patrick asked himself.

At the end of the hallway, he noticed that the purple barriers were changing angles and going up. Patrick had to climb all the way to the top by using moving platforms as the other purple barrier changed angles as well. He missed a jump and landed on the purple barrier, and Patrick was killed and sent back to start. Patrick now learned that he can't touch those barriers at all. He finally got to the top and opened the door up ahead.

Meagan entered the next room and noticed that it was across junction. She didn't know which door to go through, but then she noticed a red and blue lock on the door in front of her.

"Looks like I got to find the keys," said Meagan.

Meagan took the left path, and opened the door ahead of her. She then entered a room that looked like a chessboard with two columns of three with a white pawn on the left side up ahead on tile A-1.

"I think I need to play my way across," Meagan said to herself.

Meagan stepped on the right tile which was B-3, and the whole board started to glow. She stepped forward and so did the white pawn going two tiles to A-3. The pawn didn't move again as she moved ahead once more, and then she got off the board to go through the door up ahead.

Katie fell off when she entered only to know she can't go through the door again, but she did snag the red key.

"How do I get out of here," Katie asked herself until she saw a chain that she could climb, "of course, I can climb the chain."

Katie climbed the chain and went through the door at the top. She had to play across another chessboard. It was the same with two colums of five this time with a white pawn on A-1 and B-1, along with a black pawn on her side on B-5. She stepped on the left tile and moved forward to A-4. The two white pawns moved to A-3 and B-3 while the black pawn was at B-3 taking out the white pawn. Katie moved to B-4 while the while pawn jumped to A-5 and the black pawn to B-1. Katie just moved one tile safely to the other side.

"I hate chess," said Katie as she went through the door up ahead.

Katie went down the chute and found herself back in the four-way path room. She then went through the right door this time to find a room with lava and moving platforms. Katie jumped on one platform, and then she jumped on another moving platform, and then one more. and finally grabbed the blue key. The platforms then sunk and a stone ball appeared out of the lava.

"I have to ride this ball to the other side I guess," said Katie.

Katie hopped on the stone ball and walked her way all the way back to the start, but there were fireballs popping out. Katie carefully got to the other side, and went through the door.

Patrick returned to the room and unlocked the red and blue locks to the door. He found himself in another one of those hallways where the two purple barriers showed up. He carefully made it over any fire pits while avoiding another giant crusher, and then he reached the metal door and went through.

"Mission accomplished," said Patrick giving a thumbs up.

In the other room was the same as the first room he was in, only now there was a No.1 door on the other side that Patrick dashed through.

"You have made it through Level 1. In order to clear Level 1, you must beat the trainer in a one-on-one battle," the sound system said. "BEGIN BATTLE!"

"Go Dratini," the virtual trainer yelled out sending out a virtual Dratini.

"Go Flygon," Patrick yelled out sending out his Flygon.

"Dratini use Dragon Rage," the virtual trainer yelled out.

Dratini unleashed a flame from its mouth which happened to be Dragon Rage. Flygon was able to withstand Dratini's Dragon Rage attack.

"Excellent work Flygon, now use Dragonbreath," Patrick shouted.

Flygon unleashed a Dragonbreath attack that instantly took out the virtual Dratini. This was only a warm up for the real challenge though.

"Trainer defeated, you may advance," the sound system said.

Patrick beat the virtual trainer and made his way to the second level, and Meagan and Katie beat the virtual trainer as well.

**Dragon Gym-Level 2:**

Patrick entered the second level and walked down the stairs only to find another chessboard. This one was a 25 tile chessboard with a white bishop on C-2.

"How do I play across this board," Patrick asked himself.

Patrick stepped on C-5 as the board started to glow. Patrick went to C-4 while the white bishop moved to B-3. Now Patrick had to use his brain because if he goes forward, the white bishop will strike him. He stepped to D-4 while the bishop went back to C-3. Patrick moved to D-3, and the bishop went to D-4. Patrick then moved to D-2 while the bishop was at E-3. Patrick hopped over to D-1 while the bishop missed him by going to C-1. Patrick got off the chessboard and proceeded.

Meagan came across a room where she had to swing across the chains. She got herself ready and grabbed the chain and jumped.

"This is very dangerous," said Meagan as she was swinging across.

She them jumped to the next chain and swung her way to a stone pillar. She then climbed up another chain up ahead, and it linked to another chain that went across. Meagan had to caterpillar her way across while avoiding fireballs coming out of the lava.

Katie made it to the other side, and noticed a hallway with a whole bunch of ceiling crushers in the form of pillars that also grind. Katie carefully made her way past the ceiling crushers.

"Whoa, these things can shread you to pieces. I got to be very careful," Katie said to herself.

Katie continued getting past the grinder crushers, and only to find another chessboard. This time there were another 25 tiles in a square with a white knight on A-1, a white pawn on C-1, and a black rook on B-5.

"Seriously, I hate chess," Katie said to herself.

Katie started on E-5 and moved to E-4. The white knight jumped to C-2, the white pawn moved up to C-3, and the black rook goes to B-3. Katie then pivots to D-4 while the white pawn stops at C-5, and the white knight jumps to E-3. The black rook however moves to E-3 as well to take out the white knight. Katie then safely crossed to the other side.

Patrick goes through the door only to find a long hallway. He goes through the hallway, but coming at him were fireballs from dragon Pokemon. Patrick evaded all of the fireballs, and then came to the No.2 door where he was about to finish the level.

"You have made it through Level 2. In order to clear Level 2, you must beat the trainer in a one-on-one battle," the sound system said. "BEGIN BATTLE!"

"Go Bagon," the virtual trainer yelled out sending out a virtual Bagon.

"Lets go Gardevoir," Patrick yelled out sending out his Gardevoir.

"Bagon use Headbutt," the virtual trainer yelled out.

"Gardevoir use Teleport," Patrick retaliated.

Bagon used Headbutt to try and Headbutt Gardevoir, but Gardevoir teleported out of the way to avoid getting hit.

"Now use Magical Leaf," Patrick shouted.

Gardevoir used Magical Leaf to take out the virtual trainer's Bagon. Bagon never stood a chance against Gardevoir.

"Trainer defeated, you may advance," the sound system said.

Patrick was only halfway through the trials. He, Meagan, and Katie had to be aware of what was coming up.

**Dragon Gym-Level 3:**

Patrick entered the third level and found a lava ball that he could hop on in the lava. Patrick got on the lava avoiding fireballs coming out from the lava. Then up ahead there were swinging spikeballs.

"Whoa, can't touch those," said Patrick.

Patrick did his best to not touch the spikeballs, but then he was coming towards fireballs up ahead. Patrick got away from all of those fireballs without a problem, but the hallway got narrower. More fireballs were coming out from the lava, but Patrick was able to get to the end.

Meagan opened the door, and entered a room with a lava pit. Up ahead was a door that was locked with a green and yellow lock. Meagan noticed two paths where one went down, and another went up.

"I'll go up," Meagan said to herself.

Meagan took the upper path, and she came across to nothing more than more swinging spikeballs. As Meagan was getting higher, she had to continue dodging the spikeballs until she got to the top to retrieve the yellow key.

"Got the yellow key, and thank goodness that chain is there," said Meagan noticing a chainlink that appeared.

Meagan got some relief by having to go down a chainlink that appeared. Next Meagan took the lower path to come across another lava ball. Meagan manuvered across the lava avoiding fireballs poping out until she got to the stray stone platform which held the green key. Meagan got the green key, took the lava ball back to the start and went to unlock the door.

Katie proceeded through the door to find more crusher grinders. Katie got past them without a problem, but she also had to jump over pitfalls. Then Katie saw another chainlink that she had to cross.

"Now to cross this chain," said Katie.

Katie grabbed the chain, and just like Meagan, caterpillared her way across the lava. Katie was actually getting higher as she went up, and then Katie made it to the top where there were more spikeballs and crusher grinders that she had to avoid. Katie timed herself and got across going through the door ahead.

Patrick entered the next room which was another hallway with two purple barriers appearing between him. Patrick moved while pacing with the barriers avoiding a giant ceiling crusher. This time he had to dodge spikeballs that were in the way, and when he got to the end, he went through the door seeing he had to cross a chainlink.

"Ah, after this I'm finished here," said Patrick.

Patrick crossed the chainlink like a caterpillar, and made it to the other side where the No.3 door stood. Patrick went through the door to finish his business.

"You have made it through Level 3. In order to clear Level 3, you must beat the trainer in a one-on-one battle." the sound system said. "BEGIN BATTLE!"

"Go Gible," the virtual trainer yelled out sending out a virtual Gible.

"Lets go Sceptile," Patrick yelled out sending out his Sceptile.

"Gible use Dragon Rush," the virtual trainer yelled out.

Gible charged right at Sceptile with Dragon Rush, but the Forest Pokemon didn't feel one single thing.

"Sceptile, take care of that Gible with Fury Cutter," Patrick commanded.

Sceptile used Fury Cutter to slice Gible. Gible was defeated, but the worst was yet to come for Patrick.

"Trainer defeated, you may advance," the sound system said.

Patrick beat Level 3, but the group was knowing that the dragon Pokemon master Arthur was coming up. Once they finished with this level, the real battle would begin.

**Dragon Gym-Final Level:**

Patrick entered the final level, and all he saw were dragonite statues on the side. He then went through the door ahead to find a big room with five more doors. There were two doors on the left, two doors on the right, a middle door between two dragonite statues, and a flashing red, blue, yellow, and green barrier which held the key with the Dragon Token symbol on it.

"The key is right there, I must unlock this barrier to get the key," Patrick explained to himself, "and I bet the gym leader door is through the middle door."

Patrick chose to go through one of the left doors. Patrick came across another chessboard, only the board was now 49 squares, and there were now two white knights, a white rook, a black pawn, and a black bishop. One white knight was on A-1, and another was on G-1, the white rook was on D-1, the black pawn was on B-7, the black bishop was on F-6.

"Another game of chess," Patrick said to himself.

Patrick stepped on C-7, and moved to C-6. One white knight went to B-3, the other went to F-3, the white rook proceeded to D-6, the black pawn moved to B-5, and the black bishop hopped towards D-4. Then Patrick proceed back to C-7, and one white knight hopped to C-5, the other went to E-5 only for the black bishop to land on that same spot to take out the knight, the white rook went to C-6, and the black pawn hopped over to B-3. Patrick then moved to C-6 and he actually was able to take out the white rook somehow. The white knight went to D-7, the black pawn stops at B-1, and the black bishop goes to F-4. Patrick piveted to B-6, the white knight moved to C-5, and the black bishop stops at. Patrick goes to C-5 to actually take out the white knight as well, and then it was smooth sailing.

Meagan got the red key, and exited the room. Meagan then went through the other door that was on the left. She came into a room filled with lava, and Meagan had to jump across platforms to get across.

"I got to cross this lava to get that key," said Meagan who saw the blue key.

Meagan jumped across from platform to platform. There were also swinging spikeballs that she had to dodge. When she got the blue key, all of the platforms sunk into the lava, and a lava ball came out. Meagan walked on the lava ball to get herself across back to the enterance.

"Two keys down, two to go," said Meagan who went through one of the doors on the right.

Meagan entered another hallway with two purple barriers. She had to jump over pitfalls, and avoid fireballs coming her way while dodging a giant crusher. When she got to the end, she got the green key. Meagan went through the door up ahead, but it somehow brought her back into the main room.

Katie entered the last door on the right. Inside that room were chains with crusher grinders along the way. Katie swung across from one chain to another, and had to get off some platforms when there was one of those crushers.

"I see the key," shouted Katie as she hopped onto a chain that she had to manuver across.

This time Katie to avoid fireballs coming out from above the lava, and then she retrieved the yellow key. Katie then climbed a chain that took her to an upper level. She had to dodge more spikeballs, and more crusher grinders. Katie made it back to the start, and returned to the main room.

"Now this key is mine," Katie exclaimed.

She unlocked the barrier, and grabbed the Dragon Gym Key. Now Katie knew where she had to go, the middle door between the two Dragonite statues.

Patrick entered through the door, and noticed that it was a dark hallway. Patrick walked through and all of a sudden, a light appeared above him. There were pawns just jumping back and fourth while fireballs were hurled across.

"Just a little further," said Patrick.

As Patrick made it past the obstacles, he then crossed a bridge where fireballs were being shot from all over the sides. They were coming from Dragonite statues from the sides, and then Patrick found the door ahead. As Patrick entered the next room, it was a big room with plenty where he went down a few steps to come across the giant door with the Dragon Token symbol between two Dragonite statues. It was the end of the trials as Patrick used the key to unlock the door.

Patrick walked through the door, and Meagan and Katie were able to complete the trials of the final gym. Now the moment of truth awaits, how was the group going to fare against Arthur.

**Pokemon Update:**

**Patrick Schmidl, Meagan Puente, and Katie Puente are ready to face Arthur**


	519. Dragon Gym: Patrick VS Arthur

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Patrick, Meagan, and Katie were all in the waiting room awaiting for their chance to face Arthur. They know what they were going to be dealing with, and their biggest question was did all of their hard work pay off.

"This is it, our last gym battle," Patrick said.

"Lets hope we can win, this is for the Pokemon Grand Prix," Meagan stated.

"We have come all this way, and win or lose, there is no way were going to quit," Katie exclaimed.

"That's right Katie, but we have to beat Arthur no matter what," Patrick told Katie.

They stood there and waited. After more countless trainers took defeat to the mighty gym leader Arthur, the bodyguard came in to announce the next trainer.

"Patrick Schmidl, please report to the battlefield," the bodyguard announced.

"Alright girls, here goes nothing," Patrick responded.

"Good luck Patrick," Meagan replied.

Patrick left the waiting room and made his way to the battlefield where Arthur awaits. There were grey bricks all over the wall with torches, and the leader himself was standing right there.

"Are you my next challenger," Arthur asked.

"Yes, my name is Patrick Schmidl. I've come a long way to get into the Pokemon Grand Prix, and you are my last opponent," Patrick told Arthur.

"Ah, welcome Patrick. My name is Arthur and I am the most terrifying gym leader you will ever meet. My dragon Pokemon are superior and mighty, and they will cause massive chaos," Arthur said introducing himself.

"I've heard how powerful your Pokemon are, and I've been preparing for this battle. Give it all you got Arthur," Patrick replied.

The crowd cheered on as Patrick and Arthur were ready for a fierce battle against each other. This was Patrick's last gym leader, and there was no backing down.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the next challenger for the gym leader Arthur is Patrick Schmidl," the announcer said.

The referee came out with the wheel, and as usual explained the rules. Patrick gave the wheel a good spin, and the wheel landed on a two which meant that both Patrick and Arthur were going to use two Pokemon.

"It will be two Pokemon for the challenger and the gym leader," the announcer announced to everyone.

Patrick and Arthur were going to each use two Pokemon. Patrick was finally going to witness the feared powers of his dragon Pokemon.

"Welcome to the Dragon Gym, in this corner we have the shining knight Arthur, and on this side is the challenger Patrick Schmidl. If the challenger beats the gym leader, he will be awarded the Dragon Token. Each trainer will get to use two Pokemon, and the last one standing wins. Let the battle begin!" the referee anounced to everyone.

Patrick and Arthur each got their Pokeballs out as the two were prepared to go head to head in a gym battle.

"Now fear the wrath of Dragonite," Arthur shouted sending out his Dragonite.

"How about dragon against dragon, go Flygon," Patrick yelled out bringing out his Flygon.

"The leader Arthur's first Pokemon will be his Dragonite while the challenger Patrick will be using Flygon as his first Pokemon. A battle between two dragon Pokemon is a great way to start," the announcer said.

Arthur was going to use the Dragon Pokemon Dragonite while Patrick started things off with the Mystic Pokemon Flygon. A battle between two dragon type Pokemon was the perfect way to get things started for Patrick and Arthur.

"Let get things started, Flygon use Screech," Patrick yelled out.

Flygon unleashed a powerful Screech right at Dragonite, but the Dragon Pokemon didn't seem to be effected by the loud noise.

"That annoys me, but not my dear Dragonite," Arthur told Patrick, "Dragonite use Dragon Tail!"

Dragonite flew right on over to Flygon, and smashed the Mystic Pokemon with Dragon Tail. Flygon took a brutal hit from Dragonite's Dragon Tail, and struggled to just stay on its feet.

"Arthur's Dragonite does it again, it smashes the challenger's Flygon with a massive Dragon Tail attack," the announcer said, "lets get a good look at that again."

A replay was shown of Dragonite slamming its tail at Flygon, and bringing it down to the ground. Patrick already was seeing what kind of Pokemon trainer Arthur was.

"Okay Flygon its time to fight back, use Dragonbreath," Patrick commanded to his Flygon.

The Mystic Pokemon flew over to Dragonite and used its Dragonbreath, but Dragonite wasn't effected at all. All the Dragon Pokemon did was hover and look at Flygon in the eyes.

"Dragonite, use Hyper Beam," Arthur yelled out.

Dragonite powered up and prepared to use Hyper Beam, and then Flygon tried to get out of the way, but it was too late. The Mystic Pokemon Flygon was hit by Dragonite's Hyper Beam that created an explosion that sent Flygon falling to the ground in defeat.

"Flygon is unable to battle, the winner is Dragonite," the referee shouted.

"Dragonite has always been strong, there you see a Hyper Beam shot by the almighty Dragonite leaving Flygon in defeat, and the challenger with one more Pokemon," the announcer explained.

"Flygon return," Patrick yelled out calling back his Flygon, "I don't know what happened, but you did your best. Now rest up Flygon."

Patrick was brought down to his last Pokemon. Flygon did absolutely nothing to Arthur's Dragonite, and that showed how good his Pokemon are.

"You can leave now," Arthur told Patrick.

"The battle isn't over, I have one more Pokemon," Patrick stated.

"I only want to fight worthy opponents," Arthur replied.

"I can be a worthy opponent, ask my next Pokemon. Go Sceptile," Patrick shouted bringing out his Sceptile.

"Patrick's second and last Pokemon will be Sceptile. Is Dragonite poised to finish off Sceptile, or will Patrick make a miracle happen. We'll find out right now," said the announcer.

Patrick now turned to his Sceptile to take care of business. Dragonite wasn't feeling anything from Patrick's Flygon, and he needed Sceptile to be more aggressive.

"Sceptile, give it all that you got. Use Leaf Blade at full power," Patrick yelled out.

Sceptile ran up to Dragonite and sliced Dragonite around with a Leaf Blade attack. Dragonite didn't feel anything except a small scratch. Patrick had to give credit on how Arthur raised his Pokemon.

"Want to see real power, I'll show you real power," Arthur yelled out, "Dragonite use Outrage!"

Dragonite came right at Sceptile, and slammed the Forest Pokemon all the way to the wall with Outrage. Sceptile was feeling too weak to get up.

"Come on Sceptile, fight back with Dragonbreath," Patrick yelled out.

"Dragonite, Outrage once again," Arthur shouted.

Sceptile was trying to gather sunlight to use Solarbeam, but it never had any time as the Dragon Pokemon pummeled Sceptile once again with Outrage. Sceptile lost its focus, and the Forest Pokemon fell to the ground.

"Sceptile is unable to battle, the winner is Dragonite! The winner of this offical Pokemon gym battle is the leader Arthur," the referee announced.

"Arthur does it again, he has beaten the challegner with no problem at all. Patrick hopes to get some better luck next time," the announcer announced.

"Sceptile return," Patrick called out calling back his Sceptile, "you were great Sceptile, take a nice long rest."

"You are no worthy opponent," said Arthur.

"What I heard is true, you are one of the most scariest Pokemon trainers around. Next time we meet, I will beat you," Patrick told Arthur.

Patrick left with his head held up high. The crowd was cheering on Arthur for winning, and Patrick for handling the loss like a man. Patrick was never even close to having his Pokemon do anything to Dragonite.

Meagan and Katie weren't surprised that Patrick was defeated, and they wouldn't be surprised if the same thing happened to them. The Puente sisters stay in the waiting room and wait for their battle.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Patrick Schmidl loses to Arthur**


	520. Dragon Gym: Meagan VS Arthur

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

After watching Patrick get beaten by Arthur, Meagan and Katie were just hoping that things could go better for them.

"I can't believe Patrick lost," said Katie.

"I know how you feel Katie, but this guy is tough. It was no surprise that Patrick lost," Meagan explained.

Arthur was not a joke at all, the Puente sisters had to take him seriously. The bodyguard then showed up to announce the next trainer to enter the battlefield.

"Meagan Puente, please report to the battlefield," the bodyguard announced.

Meagan left her sister behind and made her way to the battle arena where Arthur awaited. She needed to do whatever it takes to actually come through with a victory.

"So, you must be my next victim," Arthur said.

"No I'm not," Meagan retorted.

"Seriously, I really haven't had many challenges," said Arthur.

"I'll give you one, just give me a chance to show you what I'm made of," Meagan exclaimed.

"Very well, I must fight you no matter what. Anyone who comes here must face me," Arthur stated.

After the opening comments were made, Meagan and Arthur were ready to go one on one in a Pokemon battle.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the next challenger for the gym leader Arthur is Meagan Puente," the announcer said.

The referee came out with the wheel, and as usual explained the rules. Meagan gave the wheel a good spin, and the wheel landed on a two which meant that Meagan and Arthur were going to use two Pokemon.

"It will be two Pokemon for the challenger and the gym leader," the announcer announced to everyone.

Meagan needed to respond to Patrick's defeat. He got a taste of what Arthur was like, and now she was going to get her turn.

"Welcome to the Dragon Gym, in this corner we have the shining knight Arthur, and on this side is the challenger Meagan Puente. If the challenger beats the gym leader, she will be awarded the Dragon Token. Each trainer will get to use two Pokemon, and the last one standing wins. Let the battle begin!" the referee anounced to everyone.

Meagan and Arthur each took out a Pokeball as the gym battle was about to begin. Meagan was hoping to have better luck than Patrick did.

"Now fear the wrath of Flygon," Arthur shouted sending out his Flygon.

"So he has a Flygon just like Patrick, lets see if his dragons can handle ice Pokemon," Meagan said to herself, "go Froslass!"

"The leader Arthur's first Pokemon will be his Flygon while the challenger Meagan will be using Froslass as her first Pokemon. Meagan has the edge since Froslass is an ice type Pokemon," the announcer said.

Arthur was starting things off with the Mystic Pokemon Flygon while Meagan sent in the Snow Land Pokemon Froslass. Meagan did a wise thing taking an advantage with her by using an ice Pokemon, because ice does great effects on dragon Pokemon.

"Froslass use Avalanche," Meagan yelled out.

Froslass unleashed an Avalanche, and Flygon didn't move at all. The Mystic Pokemon just stood there, but it wasn't feeling any coldness at all.

"What, how come it didn't work," Meagan asked herself.

"I've trained my Flygon to withstand anything, so those ice attacks aren't going to do any good unless your Froslass is strong," Arthur explained, "now witness true strength. Flygon use Dragonbreath!"

The Mystic Pokemon unleashed its Dragonbreath at Froslass, and the Snow Land Pokemon was getting fried. The Dragonbreath that Arthur's Flygon used was nowhere close to the Dragonbreath used by Patrick's Flygon.

"Hurry Froslass, use Shadow Ball," Meagan retaliated.

Froslass was trying to fight through Flygon's Dragonbreath, and unleashed a Shadow Ball attack right at Flygon. The Mystic Pokemon just swatted the dark energy ball away like it was nothing.

"Flygon is showing off how strong it is once again. Not only is Froslass completely worn out, but look at what it did to Froslass's Shadow Ball," the announcer exclaimed.

"Flygon use Dragon Claw," Arthur yelled out.

Flygon used its claw to slash Froslass. The effects of Flygon's Dragon Claw were enough to take out the Snow Land Pokemon.

"Froslass is unable to battle, the winner is Flygon," the referee shouted.

"That is the skilled Arthur doing things once more. Flygon uses Dragon Claw to put an end to Froslass which was just amazing. Can Meagan's last Pokemon help her get out of this hole," the announcer questioned.

"Froslass return," Meagan called out bringing back her Froslass, "you did your best, now take a nice rest."

Meagan's Froslass was defeated, and now she needed her second Pokemon to defeat not only Flygon, but also Arthur's next Pokemon. She got her Pokeball out, and prepared to continue the battle.

"Is that all you got," Arthur questioned.

"No its not, and I will show you. Go Charizard," Meagan shouted bringing out her Charizard.

"Meagan will use a Charizard as her last Pokemon. Flygon isn't tired at all, and there is no way Meagan can let her guard down now," the announcer responded.

The Flame Pokemon Charizard was ready to butt heads with the Mystic Pokemon Flygon. Charizard was no ice type, but probably could fare a better shot against Flygon than Froslass did.

"Flygon, use Sandstorm," Arthur commanded to his Flygon.

Flygong whipped up a Sandstorm, and Charizard had a hard time seeing anything. Meagan had Charizard go up into the air to see if it can find Flygon.

"Charizard, try using Inferno," Meagan suggested.

The Flame Pokemon gathered a whole lot of fire power creating a heat wave in the arena. Then Charizard unleashed its Inferno right at Flygon, but ended up missing since Charizard wasn't able to see a thing.

"Flygon, use Dragon Tail," Arthur yelled out.

Flygon surprised Charizard with a Dragon Tail attack that sent Charizard all the way down to the ground. The Flame Pokemon was struggling to keep up with the Mystic Pokemon.

"Fire Blast," Meagan retaliated.

"Dragonbreath," Arthur retorted.

Charizard opened its mouth to unleash its Fire Blast while Flygon used Dragonbreath once again. Flygon's Dragonbreath was way too powerful for Charizard to handle, and the Flame Pokemon was taken out.

"Charizard is unable to battle, the winner is Flygon! The winner of this offical Pokemon gym battle is the leader Arthur," the referee announced.

"Another victory for the gym leader Arthur. He didn't have a problem at all with Meagan or her Froslass or Charizard as Flygon easily beat them both," the announcer said.

"Charizard return," Meagan shouted calling back her Charizard, "nicely done Charizard, take a nice long rest."

"I win, and you lose," Arthur announced.

"I'm sorry I didn't put up much of a fight, but I won't be pushed around next time," Meagan said with confidence.

"We'll see about that, now leave," Arthur demanded.

Meagan, just like Patrick, held her head up high after leaving the battle arena. She didn't a token either, and her Pokemon never did anything to his Flygon.

Katie on the other hand was watching her sister leave after she lost. Katie might want to worry less about winning, and more about can she at least get to one of his Pokemon at all.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Meagan Puente loses to Arthur**


	521. Dragon Gym: Katie VS Arthur

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Katie was just unhappy at the time. First she sees Patrick go down to the gym leader Arthur, and then she watches her sister Meagan take defeat.

"First Patrick, now my sister. I don't want to be next," Katie said to herself.

After watching Arthur take out seven more trainers without breaking a sweat, the bodyguard came into the waiting room to announce the next trainer to have their gym battle.

"Katie Puente, please report to the battlefield," the bodyguard announced.

Katie heard her name, and she walked through the tunnel. She heard the loud cheering as she entered the battle arena. There she stared at Arthur, the fierce gym leader who defeated both Patrick and Meagan.

"So, you're Arthur," Katie replied as she stepped into the battle arena.

"Correct, and you are," Arthur questioned.

"Katie Puente, and I have come to challenge you for a Dragon Token," Katie shouted.

"Everyone who comes here is aiming for the Dragon Token, but you have to beat me in order to get it," Arthur explained.

"I know, and that's what I'll do," Katie responded.

The crowd was in an uproar, and now it was time for the gym battle to begin. Katie knew that she was going to fight for her sister.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the next challenger for the gym leader Arthur is Katie Puente," the announcer said.

The referee came out with the wheel, and as usual explained the rules. Katie gave the wheel a good spin, and the wheel landed on a two leaving both Katie and Arthur with two Pokemon.

"It will be two Pokemon for the challenger and the gym leader," the announcer announced to everyone.

Katie was hoping to win after watching her sister's Froslass and Charizard get clobbered by Arthur's Flygon. The crowd was on their feet as the battle was about to begin.

"Welcome to the Dragon Gym, in this corner we have the shining knight Arthur, and on this side is the challenger Katie Puente. If the challenger beats the gym leader, she will be awarded the Dragon Token. Each trainer will get to use two Pokemon, and the last one standing wins. Let the battle begin!" the referee anounced to everyone.

Katie was prepared to avenge her sister's defeat by taking out one of her Pokeballs. Arthur also got a Pokeball out, and the two trainers were ready.

"Now fear the wrath of Salamence," Arthur shouted sending out his Salamence.

"It's Raichu time," Katie yelled out bringing out her Raichu.

"The leader Arthur's first Pokemon will be his Salamence while the challenger Katie chooses Raichu. The two Pokemon trainers are ready to duel," the announcer said.

Arthur was going to use the Dragon Pokemon Salamence while Katie sent in the Mouse Pokemon Raichu. Patrick and Meagan both failed miserably, so Katie wants to see if she can even crack through one of his Pokemon.

"Okay Raichu, use Double Team," Katie yelled out.

Raichu used Double Team to make copies of itself, and Salamence was looking around seeing a whole bunch of Raichus around.

"Salamence, fly up and use Dragonbreath while spinning around," Arthur shouted.

Salamence flew up into the air and unleashed its Dragonbreath from its mouth. The spin was very quick as it hit Raichu in just maybe less than a second.

"Salamence may be big and powerful, but it's very fast as well. That spin while using Dragonbreath can prove it," the announcer shouted.

"Raichu, are you okay," Katie called out.

Raichu got back up on its feet, and the Mouse Pokemon had its eyes laid on only Arthur's Salamence. Katie wanted to act quickly before her Pokemon went to the emergency room just like Patrick's Pokemon and Meagan's Pokemon.

"We're going to fight back Raichu, use Thunder," Katie ordered her Raichu.

Raichu gathered a whole lot of energy and used Thunder on Salamence. The Dragon Pokemon was just standing there not looking effected at all, and this was not going Katie's way one bit.

"Salamence, finish Raichu off with Dragon Rush," Arthur ordered his Salamence.

The Dragon Pokemon charged at Raichu and slammed the Mouse Pokemon with Dragon Rush. Raichu was given the knockout blow, and wasn't able to do anything.

"Raichu is unable to battle, the winner is Salamence," the referee shouted.

"Lets get a replay of that Dragon Rush. It was just nasty to see how Salamence was able to finish Raichu off like that," the announcer said showing a replay of Raichu getting hit by Dragon Rush.

"Raichu return," Katie shouted bringing back her Raichu, "you didn't win, but you gave it your all. Take a break and let my other Pokemon handle this."

Katie was down to her last Pokemon, and Arthur still had both of his Pokemon. Katie took out another Pokeball, as she was going to determine her fate.

"Quit now," Arthur told Katie, "you don't seem worthy!"

"I won't quit, I rather lose than quit! Now will you excuse me, it's Empoleon time," Katie shouted sending out her Empoleon.

"Katie is going to put her chances of winning this battle in the hands of Empoleon. The leader Arthur will stay with Salamence, and Katie will now try to get herself back into this gym battle," the announcer shouted.

Katie's last Pokemon was none other than the Emperor Pokemon Empoleon. Katie started to seem that she had a little chance in overcoming Arthur with a win, but she never wanted to give up after everything she has endured in her adventures.

"Empoleon, use Aqua Ring! Follow it up with Bide," Katie commanded to her Empoleon.

Empoleon created an Aqua Ring to make sure it was healing itself, and then let Empoleon store energy with Bide. Katie was going with a strategy of having Salamence attack Empoleon, and then unleash its energy with Bide.

"Okay Salamence, use Dragon Claw," Arthur ordered.

Salamence used Dragon Claw to deliver a painful blow to Empoleon, but the Emperor Pokemon was able to withstand the attack so it can unleash its power.

"Empoleon, get close to Salamence as you can," Katie yelled out.

Salamence landed on the ground, and Empoleon was making its way to the Dragon Pokemon. It was right there where Empoleon unleashed its power from Bide, and the attack was right at Salamence's face.

"Empoleon uses Bide after taking a vicious blow from Salamence's Dragon Claw, could this be a difference for Empoleon," the announcer asked himself.

After the smoke cleared from Empoleon's attack, it showed Salamence still standing up like it didn't feel anything. The Dragon Pokemon did feel a tiny bruise in front of its face.

"It didn't work," Katie said in shock.

"I can see you actually managed to deal a little bit of damage to my Salamence, but its not enough," said Arthur, "Salamence use Dragon Rush!"

Salamence crashed right into Empoleon after it got off, and Dragon Rush was strong enough to take out the Emperor Pokemon. The battle was over, and Katie wounded up getting defeated.

"Empoleon is unable to battle, the winner is Salamence! The winner of this offical Pokemon gym battle is the leader Arthur," the referee announced.

"Arthur wins once again. That Bide from Katie's Empoleon seemed to be the best thing to happen for her in this battle," the announcer explained.

"Empoleon return," Katie shouted calling back her Empoleon, "nicely done Empoleon, take a nice long rest."

"I need a worthy opponent, and you are not one of them," Arthur exclaimed.

"I'll be back, and I will not only deal damage to a Pokemon, I will win," Katie told Arthur as she left the battle arena.

Among all three members of the group, Empoleon's Bide was pretty much the best move from any of their Pokemon. After all of that training, Patrick, Meagan, and Katie come up short and get embrassed. The three of them had to search for answers on how to beat Arthur and his Dragon Pokemon.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Katie Puente loses to Arthur**


	522. Dragon Gym: Celebi And Jirachi Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

The Pokemon trainer team of Diana Yates, Beth Yates, and Katie Tonkel were all winding down to the end of their adventure. All three of them were starting to get near the end of their journey as they only needed one more token to get into the Pokemon Grand Prix.

As the girls were traveling, they come across a city called Amsterdam. It was a pretty run down city where things just looked like were falling apart.

"This must be Amsterdam, what happened to this city," Diana questioned.

"I don't know, it looks like the place is destroyed," Beth answered.

"Lets check it out," Katie replied.

So the girls go into the run down city of Amsterdam which doesn't have many people living there. Not many people were in town, and the girls didn't feel comfortable in the city.

"I wonder where the Pokemon Center is," Beth questioned.

"Lets hope its still there when we find it," Katie replied.

"If there is one," Diana responded.

Then they bump into a girl with blonde hair in a ponytail wearing a red bow, along with blue eyes. She had on a blue dress and white sandals. The girl looked frightened after seeing the three girls in front of her.

"Please don't hurt me," the girl cried.

"It's okay, we don't mean any harm," Diana pointed out waiving her hands.

The girl wasn't so freaked out after Diana stated that they weren't going to hurt her.

"I'm sorry, I just never seen you before. I was told never to talk to strangers," the girl explained.

"Nei, are you talking to people you don't know," a woman yells out.

The woman that showed up was a middle aged woman who also had blonde hair, but short. Along with the blue eyes, she wore a white blouse with blue caprices and blue flats. The woman revealed to Diana, Beth, and Katie that the girl's name was Nei, and she must be the woman's daughter.

"Sorry mom, they ran into me. I thought they might be bad people," Nei explained.

"I understand," the woman responded picking up her daughter, "don't run out here alone ever again, you understand."

"Yes mom," Nei replied.

The woman then turned to the girls who were still standing there after those events.

"Don't worry, we weren't going to hurt your daughter," Beth responded.

"It's okay, things have just been really tough over the last couple of years," the woman explains.

"What do you mean, did whatever happen in the last couple of years effect this city into what it is right now," Katie asked.

"Come with me, I'll explain everything," said the woman.

The woman took Diana, Beth, and Katie into her house to talk about everything that has been going on. The first thing she did was introduce herself.

"First off, my name is Talia, and I'm a citizen here in Amsterdam," Talia said introducing herself.

"My name is Diana, and this is Beth and Katie," Diana said introducing Talia to Beth and Katie.

"Well, its nice to meet you all. Now do you want to hear the story," Talia asked.

"Yeah, what happened here," Diana asked.

"This used to be a pretty nice city and all, but everything just seemed to went down for the past couple of years," Talia told.

"What happened," Beth asked.

"A couple of years ago before Nei was born, there was this Pokemon called Jirachi that showed up in our city. My husband Edgar saw Jirachi with his own eyes," Talia explained.

"Jirachi, I've heard of Jirachi. That's a Pokemon that can make wishes come true," Katie replied.

"You are correct Katie, anyone who comes across Jirachi can be granted a wish. When my Edgar saw Jirachi, he wanted to grab Jirachi and be able to have a wish granted for him," Talia told the girls.

As the girls were listening to Talia's story about her husband and Jirachi, something else was watching from outside. It looked like a green firefly of some sort.

"What happened," Diana asked.

"Well when he went after Jirachi, the legendary Wish Pokemon disappeared. He didn't know where Jirachi went so he left Amsterdam in hopes of searching for Jirachi," Talia explained.

"He left the city to look for Jirachi," Diana questioned.

"Yes, and just a few minutes after Edgar left, I saw Jirachi with my own eyes. It was floating right there in front of this house, and then it just went away," Talia told the girls, "and then a month later, it was noted that Edgar died."

The girls were all sad after hearing that Talia's husband Edgar died when he was out of the city looking for Jirachi.

"That is just so sad, your husband wanted to look for Jirachi himself and he died," Diana said tearing up.

"How did he die," Beth asked.

"It was told that there was some sort of accident when he was traveling, I wish he was still here with me and Nei. He never even got to see his own daughter," Talia explained.

Whatever was hovering outside was clearly listening in on what was being said by Talia. That evening, Diana, Beth, and Katie were trying to see if they could find a place to sleep. There wasn't many places for them to spend the night since pretty much everything was run down.

"Where on earth can we sleep," Katie ranted.

"I don't know, nothing looks safe," Beth replied.

Diana was still feeling sad about the story she heard from Talia that her husband went off looking for the legendary Wish Pokemon Jirachi and died while traveling.

"What's wrong Diana," Katie asked.

"Isn't it just sad that a man went off to look for a Pokemon, and then die without ever seeing his own daughter," Diana said, "that story is just sad."

"I know what you mean, and the only good thing for that Edgar guy was he didn't have to live in this run down city," Katie said.

"That's true, but I wonder what did Edgar want with that Jirachi," Diana questioned herself.

"Probably money or something," Beth said in a jokingly way.

"Beth, I don't think he would ever want to be rich," Diana told Beth, "or he could."

Diana and Beth were continuing to talk about theories of what Edgar wanted, and Katie was left by herself. As she was sitting on her own, she saw something green come in front of her.

"Um, hello," Katie said looking all puzzled.

It was the green creature that watched Katie and the girls when they were back at Talia's house. Katie just looked at the creature, and then it was trying to lure Diana and Beth over.

"You want my cousins to come," Katie asked.

The green floating creature nodded its head yes, and Katie turned over to interupt Diana and Beth.

"Hey Diana, Beth, there's this thing that wants us all to come over here," Katie told Diana and Beth.

The two approached Katie, and witnessed the green creature right in front of them. Diana took a closer look at the green creature, and started to recognize what the creature was.

"Oh my, Katie, please tell me we are looking at the legendary Pokemon Celebi right now," Diana said in shock.

"What, this is Celebi," Katie exclaimed acting all surprised.

Celebi used its powers to wrap Diana, Beth, and Katie in a green aura. Then the Time Travel Pokemon used its powers to send the girls away. The three girls disappeared, and there was no signs of where they were.

Diana, Beth, and Katie saw the green aura disappear. They seemed to be back in Amsterdam, only the city look a lot nicer and less run down.

"Where are we, is this Amsterdam," Diana asked herself.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Diana Yates, Beth Yates, and Katie Tonkel encounters Celebi**


	523. Dragon Gym: Celebi And Jirachi Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Celebi sent Diana, Beth, and Katie to what happened to be Amsterdam somewhere in the past. The city was not run down, trees and flowers were blooming, and the sky was crystal blue.

"If that was the famous Pokemon Celebi, that Pokemon just brought us to this city sometime in the past," Beth stated.

"Yeah, but why are we here," Katie asked herself.

"I don't know, lets check this place out," said Diana.

The girls wondered through the city having no clue on what was going on. Celebi brought them to the past, but they all were wondering why they came.

"So what are we supposed to do," Diana questioned.

"I have no idea," Katie answered.

"Hey, look over there," Beth yelled out pointing to a man.

It was a man who had brownish blonde hair and hazel eyes, and he wore a blue sweatervest with brown pants along with brown shoes. He was going over to a woman who looked like Talia, but only younger.

"Why were you pointing to that man," Katie asked.

"Because he was with a woman that looked like a younger version of Talia," Beth answered.

"Wait, do you mean that could be," Diana questioned.

"Yes, that must be Edgar," Beth stated.

The couple that Beth saw was obiouvsly Edgar and Talia. It was now clear that Diana, Beth, and Katie have arrived in the past.

"So we are in the past," Katie said.

"Yeah, I just need to know what we have to do here," Diana said to herself.

The girls watched Edgar and Talia walking together. Something struck Diana in the head that Edgar came across the legendary Pokemon Jirachi, and then he was going to leave to search for Jirachi.

"I now know it has something to do with Edgar and Jirachi," Diana explained.

"That's right, the story Talia told us about her husband looking for Jirachi," Beth said to herself.

"So need to be near Edgar," Diana suggested.

"Right," Beth and Katie both replied.

Diana brought out her Beautifly to keep an eye on Edgar and Talia. They didn't want to be spotted by either of them, so it was a good thing that Talia didn't know about their Pokemon.

"Are you sure Beautifly can keep up with them," Katie asked.

"I'm sure Beautifly can, I told Beautifly to let us know if it sees Jirachi," Diana told Katie.

The two just sat down and enjoyed themselves by watching all of the Pokemon playing with each other. Beautifly camoflauged itself as one of the playful Pokemon.

"Aren't the Pokemon beautiful Edgar," Talia asked Edgar.

"They sure are, but there has been one Pokemon that I always wanted to come face to face with," Edgar commented.

"And what Pokemon is that my dear," Talia questioned.

"Jirachi, the Pokemon that grants wishes," Edgar answered.

"Why do you want to meet Jirachi, its a complete longshot to come across a legendary Pokemon like Jirachi," Talia told Edgar.

"I know, but it would be a dream come true. If I can meet Jirachi, then I have a wish that I want to make," Edgar explained.

"What is it," Talia asked.

"It's a secret," Edgar replied.

Edgar didn't want to tell Talia what he wanted if he encountered Jirachi, and neither did the girls as they were listening in from a tiny radio that Diana inserted on Beautifly's antenna.

"She was right about something, no one knew what Edgar wanted," Diana stated.

Beautifly was just staying there watching the two, and then Edgar got up. Talia was left sitting on the park bench.

"Where are you going," Talia asked.

"Just a little walk on my own," Edgar answered.

"Okay, just be careful," Talia responded.

Edgar walked through the park looking at all of the scenery. Beautifly followed Edgar wondering where the man was gonna go, and then he sees something out in the distance.

"Oh my gosh, is it what I think it is," Edgar asked himself.

He ran forward seeing what may be Jirachi, and then it disappeared. Edgar was disappointed after losing sight of Jirachi.

"Jirachi, it was right there," Edgar said in dispair, "I most go after Jirachi. It can't be far from here."

Edgar went back to Talia and told her everything that happened. Beautifly didn't see Jirachi, but heard that he was going after Jirachi. Beautifly followed Edgar back to the park bench where Jirachi was sitting.

"Talia, I couldn't believe my eyes," Edgar said.

"What was it Edgar," Talia asked.

"I saw Jirachi," Edgar responded.

Talia just believed that he was joking. There was no possible way that he could have run into Jirachi, but the girls believed him after hearing what happened.

"So it's true, he did see Jirachi," Beth said.

"And according to what Talia said, a few minutes after Edgar left, Jirachi was right in front of her," Diana told the girls, "we got to keep an eye on Edgar before he leaves the city."

Diana, Beth, Katie, and Beautifly all follow Edgar and Talia. They return to their house where Edgar was enjoying dinner with with wife, but the thoughts of Jirachi were still running through his mind. The girls were watching from out the window.

"What's the matter dear," Talia questioned.

"I'm sorry, its just that Jirachi has been on my mind all day," Edgar explained.

"Jirachi, are you really serious that you found Jirachi here in this city," Talia asked.

"I did, and if I'm correct Jirachi may not be far from here. Tommorow I'm leaving Amsterdam to search for Jirachi, and I can get the wish that I wanted," Edgar said.

"What, you're leaving your own wife to go after a Pokemon," Talia questioned in tears.

"I'm sorry, but I have to find Jirachi," Edgar told Talia.

Talia started to cry when she heard that Edgar was leaving town in search of Jirachi. Diana, Beth, and Katie all knew that somewhere in his travels he dies.

"He leaves town tommorow, we have to stop him," Diana told Beth and Katie.

"What," Beth and Katie both said in union.

"Don't you get it, right after Edgar leaves, Jirachi comes right in front of Talia. If we can just get him to turn around, then we can stop him from leaving, and he will meet up with Jirachi," Diana explained.

"That's a good idea, but how do we stop him without letting them know about us," Katie questioned.

"Were not going to stop him, were going to have our Pokemon stop him," Diana said, "but they won't attack, we'll just let them make a birgade to not let him get through."

"That's a good idea Diana," Beth said.

The girls slept through the night, and awoke the next morning. They didn't doze off, and were waiting for Edgar to walk out of the house. Edgar had a backpack on his back, and Talia was in tears awaiting for his goodbye.

"Lets go back a little bit so we can get ready," Diana told the girls.

The girls were going back a little bit just so that they can get ready to surprise Edgar with a whole bunch of Pokemon.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing," Talia asked.

"I do, goodbye," Edgar responded as he walked off without giving a goodbye kiss.

Edgar walked away from his wife. He was about to begin his search for Jirachi, but the girls had other plans for him as they were ready to send out their Pokemon.

"Don't send out your Pokemon until I say so," Diana told the girls.

Edgar was walking down the road, and when he got closer, that was their move to bring out their Pokemon.

"Now, send out your Pokemon," Diana commanded.

Diana, Beth, and Katie tossed their Pokeballs and all of there Pokemon came out. Diana's Typhlosion, Beautifly, Ledian, Floatzel, Vileplume, and Togekiss; Beth's Torterra, Dustox, Jumpluff, Poliwrath, Magmortar, and Dewgong; and Katie's Swampert, Butterfree, Lopunny, Camerupt, Hitmontop, and Mismagius all got in the way of Edgar and he wasn't able to get by any of the Pokemon.

"What are all these Pokemon doing here, how am I supposed to get across," Edgar asked himself.

Edgar was now stuck. There was no way that he can get to the other side, so he turned around and saw Jirachi right in front of him. Talia was also seeing Jirachi.

"Jirachi," Edgar questioned.

Edgar was amazed to see Jirachi close up. The Wish Pokemon was smiling right at Edgar, and Edgar was smiling back.

"It worked, he's seeing Jirachi with his own eyes," Diana happily said.

"Jirachi, I can't believe its you. I guess these Pokemon that came out of nowhere wanted me to try and run into you," Edgar said.

Edgar looked over at Talia, and she looked at him and Jirachi. She ran up to give him a huge hug, and Edgar pulled out a note and put it on Jirachi's head.

"I'm so happy that you found Jirachi and you don't have to leave," said Talia, "so what did that note say?"

"That was my wish," Edgar told Talia, "it was for the two of us to have a bright future together and never let anything bad happen."

Jirachi rose up into the sky and unleased a glow. Diana, Beth, and Katie were amazed by the glow of Jirachi, and so were Edgar and Talia.

"His wish is going to come true," Katie said.

Celebi appeared right in front of them once again, and the three Pokemon trainers were pretty surprised to see the Time Travel Pokemon.

"Celebi, is this what you wanted us to do," Beth asked.

Celebi then unleashed another green aura that surrounded the girls. The three Pokemon trainers were brought backot the present, but things looked a little different.

"Are we back," Diana asked.

"I don't know, the city looks...beautiful," Beth said with a puzzled look.

The run down city of Amsterdam was no more as it was now a beautiful city with lots of people and Pokemon wondering all over the place. They were completely amazed at how Amsterdam looks.

"What happened," Katie asked.

"I don't know," Diana responded.

The girls walked around and saw Talia and Nei once again, but they were also being accompanied by an older middle age man with light brown hair. He wore a green shirt with brown pants and brown shoes, and chances were that may have been Edgar.

"Is that who I think it is," Diana asked.

"Look mommy, Pokemon," Nei pointed out looking at all of the Pokemon.

Diana, Beth, and Katie walked up to the tree and watched the Pokemon with them. They had no idea who they were though.

"It's nice looking at the Pokemon, isn't it," Diana asked.

"It sure is," Nei answered.

"You know it was a whole bunch of Pokemon that helped me find the legendary Jirachi. They were getting in my way, but it must of been destiny," the man said.

Now the girls knew that it was Edgar, which meant that Diana, Beth, and Katie have altered the timeline.

"You met Jirachi," Katie asked pretending like she was amazed.

"Yes, me and my husband did. We tell stories about that to my daugther Nei, and she is always happy to hear those stories," Talia explained.

"Wow, you know we met a legendary Pokemon too. Ever heard of the pokemon of time traveling Celebi," Diana asked.

"You met Celebi," Edgar asked.

"Wow, my parents saw Jirachi and you saw Celebi," Nei asked.

"That's right, and those two Pokemon probably wanted you all to be together," Diana explained.

"I can't believe the three of us changed history," Beth said to herself.

They all watched the Pokemon together, and somewhere up in the sky was the legendary Pokemon Celebi watching over them. Next to Celebi was Jirachi who was also watching over the six.

Thanks to Diana, Beth, Katie, Celebi, and Jirachi, not only did Edgar and Talia live happily ever after, but the city of Amsterdam all of a sudden went from a city getting run to the ground to a beautiful peaceful city.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Diana Yates, Beth Yates, and Katie Tonkel encounter Jirachi**


	524. Dragon Gym: Edward's Dragonite

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

A couple of days have passed since the group was easily roughed up by the Dragon Gym Leader Arthur. They were trying to figure out what went wrong, and how they can improve the next time they faced him.

The group spent the last couple of days training for their rematch against Arthur. They were not going to be ready unless the group was already.

"Flygon use Dragonbreath," Patrick yelled out.

Flygon unleashed its Dragonbreath, and the Mystic Pokemon was able to hit the targets that it was supposed to, but he needed to get its strength up as well.

"Froslass use Blizzard," Meagan shouted.

Froslass unleashed its Blizzard completely freezing everything around the Snow Land Pokemon. Meagan was thinking that it could make more progress than that.

"Raichu use Thunder," Katie commanded.

Raichu unleashed a powerful Thunder attack that zapped an entire metal box into scrap metal. Raichu's electric moves were getting stronger, but the Mouse Pokemon still needed to make progress.

"No matter how hard we train our Pokemon, we still can't tell if were up for the challenge against Arthur," Meagan said.

"I know Meagan, just remember that there will be bigger competition at the Pokemon Grand Prix than Arthur. This is probably a small taste of what to expect if we get into the Pokemon Grnad Prix," Patrick lectured.

Meagan had to learn from what Patrick said. Katie was learning as well, but they needed to find someone they can face to see if they're worthy enough opponents for Arthur.

"How can we train our Pokemon better," Patrick asked himself.

As they were training, an unexpected visitor came swooping down on a Pidgeot. There was only one guy the group could know that rides a Pidgeot, and that was Patrick's dad Edward.

"Dad," Patrick questioned.

"Hey there everyone," Edward said greeting everyone.

"Dad, what are you doing here," Patrick asked.

"Well, I heard that you talked with your mom back in Brasillia that you were going to be facing Arthur," Edward answered.

"And you came to watch," Patrick asked.

"Well kind of, I was going to see if I can get you all ready to face him," Edward answered.

"That's good Mr. Schmidl, but we already faced Arthur and we all lost," Meagan stated.

"I'd figure you may have lost," Edward replied.

"Huh," they all gasped.

"Listen, the competition there in the Dragon Gym is way too steep. I faced a different gym leader when I won the Dragon Token, but then I had one battle with him," Edward told.

"You had a battle with Arthur," Patrick questioned.

"That's right, but all of my Pokemon were easy victims and I lost," Edward told the group, "Arthur was something, and I never had another battle with him since he defeated me."

Edward was telling them that he faced Arthur in just one Pokemon battle, and just like their gym battle, he was torn limb from limb.

"So you never beat Arthur," Katie questioned.

"I never beat him, and I was absolutely surprised when your brother Max beat him on the first try," Edward said.

"I heard Max beat him, and I wish I could see him so I can learn his secret on how he beat him," Patrick muttered.

"He didn't even use an ice Pokemon or a dragon Pokemon, my theory was whatever training he has done has paid off," Edward suggested.

Nobody knew what Max to beat Arthur, and if they did, they wondered if it could work for them.

"So you don't know what we can do to beat Arthur," Patrick asked.

"Well, I don't know if this could work, but why don't all of you have a battle with me right now," Edward suggested.

"A battle with you, dad we already beat you for our Flying Tokens," Patrick mentioned.

"I know, but I have a new Pokemon that I caught that I'll use against you," Edward said.

"You got a new Pokemon," Katie asked.

"That's right, and its all thanks to that Master Ball you gave me," Edward told the group.

"You mean the Unknown Champion gave you the Master Ball that we retrieved from Seymour," Patrick asked.

"Yep," said Edward showing the Master Ball, "and inside this Pokeball is the Pokemon that I caught with it."

Edward tossed the Pokeball in the air, and coming out was a Dragonite. It was an amazing thing to see that not only did Edward get a Dragonite, but it was a wild Dragonite.

"Dad, did you seriously find a wild Dragonite," Patrick said looking shocked.

"You got it," Edward answered.

"Where on earth did you find that Dragonite," Meagan asked.

"I'm glad you asked," Edward responded as he went into a flashback.

_Flashback_

_The Unknown Champion gives Edward the Master Ball that was given to him by the group. Edward accepts the Master Ball._

_"Use this on a Pokemon that is difficult to catch," the Unknown Champion told Edward._

_"I will, thank you," Edward replied._

_Edward walked off with the Master Ball, and the Unknown Champion went his own path as well._

"After I got the Master Ball from the Unknown Champion, I decided to find a Pokemon that I could use this special Pokeball on," Edward explained.

_Edward was walking through a forest deep within a mountain, and then a Dragonite flew right by him._

_"What the," Edward muttered._

"I saw a Dragonite fly right by me, and it looked pretty strong," Edward explained, "and I looked around and felt surprised that there was no one around which meant this must have been a wild Dragonite."

_Edward took the Master Ball and tossed it right at Dragonite, and then the ball immediately clicked indicating that Edward caught Dragonite._

_End Flashback_

"I just threw the Pokeball, and this Dragonite became mine," Edward told.

"So that Dragonite you caught, are you sure its powerful enough," Patrick asked.

"Beating Arthur, I don't think so, but I can use this Dragonite to help you all train," Edward told the group.

"Alright, that sounds like a great idea," Patrick stated.

The group came to a decision that they were going to have a Pokemon battle with Edward's Dragonite. Edward was now ready to determine how this battle was going to be set up.

"So here's what we will do, each of you will face my Dragonite one on one with whatever Pokemon you wish to use. It will go Patrick, then Meagan, and then Katie. This Dragonite may not be as strong as Arthur's Dragonite, but it might be the best method for you guys to train," Edward explained.

"Sounds like a good plan dad," Patrick replied.

"We'll get started," Meagan responded.

"Next time we face Arthur, we will win," Katie commented.

So the training with Patrick's dad was about to begin for the group. They were going to have their Pokemon test their might against Dragonite, and see if they were ready to face Arthur once again.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Edward Schmidl meets with the group**

**Edward Schmidl: Caught a Dragonite**


	525. Dragon Gym: Training With Dragonite

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

The group was already to face Edward and his newly caught Dragonite. Edward mentioned that his Dragonite was nothing like the one the gym leader has, but it could be a good way to train.

"So why don't we get started," Edward told the group.

"You got it, I'll go first," Patrick said.

"I picked the order, so you do get to go first," Edward told Patrick.

"Oh yeah, then let us begin," Patrick responded.

Edward and Patrick each took seperate sides as Meagan took over as the referee of the battle. The two Pokemon trainers were about to begin their battle.

"This Pokemon battle between Patrick Schmidl and Edward Schmidl will now begin! Each trainer is allowed one Pokemon, and the last one standing wins! Let the battle begin," Meagan announced.

Patrick got out a Pokeball while Edward kept his Dragonite out as that was going to be the Pokemon Patrick and his Pokemon were going to be facing.

"Get in there Sceptile," Patrick shouted sending out his Sceptile.

It was the Forest Pokemon Sceptile going up against the Dragon Pokemon Dragonite. A faceoff with Edward's Dragonite was the perfect way to prepare Patrick for his rematch.

"Dragonite use Agility," Edward shouted.

Dragonite used Agility to raise its speed greatly, and the Dragon Pokemon was absolutely fast.

"Sceptile, follow it up with Agility," Patrick yelled out.

Sceptile used Agility to raise its speed, and now the two Pokemon were evenly matched in speed.

"Impressive speed, but lets see how long your Sceptile can shake off my Dragonite," Edward shouted, "Dragonite use Dragon Tail!"

Dragonite charged at Sceptile and unleashed its Dragon Tail attack on the Forest Pokemon. Sceptile was hit hard by Dragonite's Dragon Tail.

"Sceptile, are you okay," Patrick called out.

Sceptile got up and shook off the pain it took from Dragonite's attack. It was now time for Sceptile to fight back.

"Okay Sceptile, lets fight back. Use Bullet Seed," Patrick commanded.

Sceptile fired a Bullet Seed at Dragonite, but the Dragon Pokemon raised its guard as the attack didn't deal any damage. Dragonite hovered in the air flapping its wings.

"Come on Patrick, I need to see more in you and Sceptile," Edward commented.

"You got it dad, Sceptile use Leaf Blade," Patrick ordered his Sceptie.

The Forest Pokemon jumped right at Dragonite and used Leaf Blade. Dragonite dodged every hack and slash that Sceptile was giving to Dragonite.

"Dragonite use Hyper Beam," Edward commanded.

Dragonite charged up a lot of energy, and Sceptile landed right back on the ground. Dragonite was about to fire off a Hyper Beam attack.

"Nothing is working, what do I do," Patrick asked himself.

"You got to think and be aggressive at the same time. Try to land a hit, but think of how your going to get Sceptile to strike," Edward yelled out to Patrick.

Patrick heard the words from his dad. He needed to get Sceptile to be more aggressive while thinking of how he could attack, and Patrick found his ooportunity right there when Dragonite prepared to fire its Hyper Beam.

"Sceptile, dodge and use Dragonbreath," Patrick yelled out to his Sceptile.

Sceptile avoided the Hyper Beam by jumping up and unleashing its Dragonbreath while Dragonite fired away. The Dragon Pokemon got surprised when Sceptile attacked from the air with Dragonbreath.

"Good job Patrick," Edward yelled out.

"Now use Leaf Blade once again," Patrick shouted.

Sceptile slashed Dragonite with Leaf Blade, and the Dragon Pokemon crashed all the way to the ground. Dragonite was able to get back up easily as it wasn't completely effected..

"It didn't work," Patrick said in shock.

"Dragonite is pretty tough, but your making the right moves," Edward told Patrick.

"That's good, now lets finish this," Patrick exclaimed, "Sceptile use Pursuit!"

"Dragonite use Outrage," Edward retaliated.

Sceptile charged at Dragonite with Pursuit while Dragonite was flying down with Outrage. Both Pokemon collided, but it was Dragonite who knocked out Sceptile. Edward's Dragonite prevailed over Patrick's Sceptile.

"Sceptile is unable to battle, the winner is Dragonite! The winner of this Pokemon battle is Edward Schmidl," Meagan announced.

"Good job Patrick," Edward complemented.

"But I lost," Patrick replied as he put Sceptile back in its Pokeball.

"Yes you did, but you were thinking clearly of what you had to do," Edward explained, "and you might have made yourself a bit better. You might be ready for Arthur this time."

"Okay, now its my turn," Meagan shouted as she held out her Pokeball.

"Alright Meagan, lets get started," Edward said getting his Dragonite ready.

Meagan and Edward each got on seperate sides as they were ready to battle. This time it was Katie who was the referee.

"This Pokemon battle between Meagan Puente and Mr. Schmidl," Katie said until Edward interupted her.

"Katie, you can call me Edward," Edward told Katie.

"Okay Mr. Schmidl, I mean Edward," Katie said panicing a little.

"Never mind, lets just get started," said Edward, "I'm going to use my Dragonite."

"And for my Pokemon, I choose Charizard," Meagan yelled out sending out her Charizard.

Meagan was going to use Charizard to go up against Edward's Dragonite. It was a wise choice for Meagan who was going up against a dragon Pokemon.

"Charizard use Swords Dance to increase your power," Meagan yelled out.

Charizard summoned magical swords to increase its power. Edward was impressed with what she was doing.

"Nice idea Meagan, but think of when Charizard is going to strike," Edward told Meagan, "Dragonite use Outrage!"

Dragonite went on a rampage and bashed Charizard with Outrage. The Flame Pokemon was slammed to the ground, but Charizard got back up.

"Dragonite use Twister," Edward shouted.

"Charizard, fly up in the air and use Air Slash," Meagan told her Charizard.

Charizard flew up in the air, and Dragonite unleashed its Twister. A powerful twister was created, but Charizard unleashed its Air Slash on Dragonite causing the Dragon Pokemon to be knocked around in the air.

"Excellent, now use Fire Spin," Meagan yelled out.

Charizard used Fire Spin on Dragonite which did some pretty decent damage to Dragonite. The Dragon Pokemon wasn't easily phased though.

"Dragonite, use Hyper Beam," Edward told Dragonite.

Dragonite charged its Hyper Beam, and Meagan needed to think of something to do. She knew her Charizard had lots of power, and it would be the perfect time to use it once again.

"Patrick got Sceptile to attack Dragonite when it was using Hyper Beam, I need to do the same," Meagan said to herself, "Charizard use Slash!"

"Meagan, that's not right," Edward yelled out.

Charizard was using Slash, and continued to deal damage to Dragonite. When Dragonite finished its Hyper Beam, the Dragon Pokemon blasted its attack at Charizard causing it to fall down to the ground in defeat.

"Charizard is unable to battle, the winner is Dragonite! The winner of this Pokemon battle is Edward Schmidl," Katie announced.

Meagan was surprised to see that her Charizard was defeated. She was wondering what happened there.

"I don't understand, how come Charizard is defeated when it was attacking," Meagan asked herself, "I did what Patrick did."

"Because Sceptile was trying to attack from a range. Charizard was attacking up close which lead to it getting knocked out by Dragonite's Hyper Beam," Edward explained.

"Oh, I see where my errors took place," Meagan said to herself.

"It's always good that you're learning, and Katie has watched both battles so she could get a good idea on what to do next," Edward said.

"I'm ready," Katie chirped.

Now it was going to be Katie taking on Edward and his Dragonite. Despite what Patrick and Meagan did to wear Charizard out a little bit, Katie knew that Dragonite was still pretty tough.

"I want to see the best from you and your Pokemon," Edward told Katie.

"I won't let you down," Katie responded,

Edward and Katie each took seperate sides as they were ready to battle each other. Katie needed to know what to do if she wanted to see progress.

"This Pokemon battle between Katie Puente and Edward Schmidl will now begin! Each trainer is allowed one Pokemon, and the last one standing wins! Let the battle begin," Meagan announced.

Both Edward and Katie got ready as Edward was going to use Dragonite once again. Katie had her Pokeball in her hand.

"It's Empoleon time," Katie shouted bringing out her Empoleon.

The Emperor Pokemon Empoleon was going to go head to head with the Dragon Pokemon Dragonite.

"Dragonite, why don't you use Dragon Tail on Empoleon," Edward yelled out.

"Empoleon use Bide," Katie retaliated.

Empoleon started to use Bide right when Dragonite slams Empoleon with a Dragon Tail attack. The Emperor Pokemon was standing strong after that Dragon Tail attack, but Katie needed Empoleon to hit Dragonite.

"Ah, I see your letting Empoleon use Bide," Edward stated, "lets see if it can withstand attacks long enough to use Bide though. Dragonite use Outrage!"

Dragonite charged at Empoleon and slammed the Emperor Pokemon with Outrage. Dragonite hovered right back in the sky, and Empoleon was storing more energy.

"This is perfect, Empoleon is still standing," Katie said to herself, "Empoleon, jump right at Dragonite."

Empoleon jumped into the air, and started to glow. Empoleon unleashed its energy right at Dragonite causing the Dragon Pokemon to take extreme pain. Dragonite was looking pretty beat up after that attack, but it still was standing.

"Whoa, Dragonite has been weakened. Nice job Katie, Empoleon was able to withstand all of that," Edward complemented.

"Thanks, but I don't think Empoleon can handle anymore," said Katie.

The Emperor Pokemon collasped to the ground in defeat. It was over, and Edward's Dragonite prevailed by a nosehair.

"Empoleon is unable to battle, the winner is Dragonite! The winner of this Pokemon battle is Edward Schmidl," Meagan announced.

Empoleon came close, and Edward was impressed with how Katie did by having her Empoleon endure all of Dragonite's attack until using Bide.

"Good job Dragonite, and great job Katie," Edward commented.

"I did a great job," Katie questioned.

"That's right, you and your Pokemon worked really well together to nearly beat me and my Dragonite," Edward explained, "your Empoleon is starting to get strong against some of the fierce attacks."

"Gee, thanks. I think I might be ready for Arthur," Katie said to herself.

After the battle with Edward's Dragonite, the group returns to the Pokemon Center where they got their Pokemon healed along with Edward's Dragonite. He was really impressed with how everyone did.

"You were all great today. Everyone managed to think of ways to show off their skills, strength, and minds. Tommorow you will go back to the Dragon Gym and turn that progress into wins," Edward announced.

"I will do that dad," Patrick replied.

"You can count on me," Meagan responded.

"We will win tommorow," Katie commented.

"Great, the only way you will pass today's training is if you win tommorow," Edward mentions, "now go get some rest."

The group all went to be as they have to prepare for tommorow's big day at the Dragon Gym. The group must face Arthur once again and hope that they come out with the win this time. As they know, Arthur is the last obstacle they must overcome to get into the Pokemon Grand Prix.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Patrick Schmidl, Meagan Puente, and Katie Puente all lose to Edward Schmidl and his Dragonite**


	526. Dragon Gym: Gym Battle Of The Century

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used. I also don't own Dragonforce.**

Morning came and the group was already to return to the Dragon Gym for a rematch against Arthur. They were all awoken by Patrick's dad.

"Everybody get up," Edward exclaimed.

All three of them got up in good spirits. Patrick, Meagan, and Katie all hoped today was the day they finally overcome Arthur and his Dragon Pokemon.

"Hey dad, were already to face Arthur again," Patrick said.

"Great, remember everything that we went through yesterday. If you do that, you will all win," Edward explained.

"We got it Mr. Schmidl," Meagan replied.

The group got dressed, got their Pokemon, and headed back to the Dragon Gym. Edward came with them, and then left the group on their own when they had to go through the trials again.

The group made it through the trials once again, and it was Patrick, Meagan, and Katie who came in that order. This was going to be their last stand, because no one wanted to deal with Arthur again.

"Patrick Schmidl, please report to the battlefield," the bodyguard announced.

Patrick made his way to the battle arena where the gym leader himself was waiting. Arthur recognized Patrick from when he last came into the Dragon Gym.

"I remember you, you were one of the challengers who I beat," Arthur responded.

"Arthur, I was doing everything I could to prepare for you before I came here. I failed somehow, but I'm here to get my redemption," Patrick told Arthur.

"Well, maybe you might be worthy. Lets see how you do," Arthur replied.

Arthur wasn't impressed with seeing Patrick once again. He remembers that he crushed his Pokemon last time, but Patrick is hoping that things go better.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the next challenger for the gym leader Arthur is Patrick Schmidl," the announcer said.

The referee came out with the wheel, and as usual explained the rules. Patrick gave the wheel a good spin, and the wheel landed on a three which meant that both Patrick and Arthur were going to use three Pokemon.

"It will be three Pokemon for the challenger and the gym leader," the announcer announced to everyone.

Patrick and Arthur were going to use three Pokemon this time. It was time for Patrick to put his training with his dad into good use.

"Welcome to the Dragon Gym, in this corner we have the shining knight Arthur, and on this side is the challenger Patrick Schmidl. If the challenger beats the gym leader, he will be awarded the Dragon Token. Each trainer will get to use three Pokemon, and the last one standing wins. Let the battle begin!" the referee anounced to everyone.

Patrick and Arthur each got their Pokeballs out as the two were prepared to go head to head in a gym battle.

"Now fear the wrath of Flygon," Arthur shouted sending out his Flygon.

"This is a good way to get started, come on out Flygon," Patrick yelled out sending out his Flygon.

"The leader Arthur and the challenger Patrick are both going to use Flygons. Will Patrick Schmidl's second time be a charm, we'll find out after this battle ends," said the announcer.

The battle was going to start with Arthur using the Mystic Pokemon Flygon, and Patrick also using the Mystic Pokemon Flygon. The battle between two Flygons was about to start.

"Flygon use Supersonic," Arthur yelled out.

Arthur's Flygon delivered a powerful soundwave right at Patrick's Flygon. Patrick's Flygon was confused thanks to Arthur's Flygon Supersonic.

"Flygon, hang in there. Use Faint Attack," Patrick yelled out.

Flygon was confused, but the Mystic Pokemon kept a straight head and focused on Arthur's Flygon. Patrick's Flygon came at Arthur's Flygon with Faint Attack.

"Outstanding, the challenger's Flygon is fighting off confusion by using Faint Attack on Arthur's Flygon. This is showing how much of a good bond Patrick and Flygon carried. Much better than Patrick's last visit," the announcer shouted.

"This is outrageous, how is this even possible," Arthur questioned, "Flygon use Dragon Claw!"

Arthur's Flygon struck Patrick's Flygon with Dragon Claw, and Patrick's Flygon took in some critical damage.

"Flygon, we can't give in like this. Last time we were beaten badly, do you want to prove yourself to me and Arthur," Patrick yelled out.

Flygon heard Patrick's voice, and whatever confused state Patrick's Flygon was in was no more. The Mystic Pokemon got back up and countered Arthur's Flygon with a Dragon Claw as well.

"WHOA, FLYGON JUST USED DRAGON CLAW," Patrick shouted.

"Outstanding, the challenger's Flygon used Dragon Claw on Arthur's Flygon. This is absolutely amazing," the announcer said.

"Flygon," Arthur cried out.

"Now's your chance, use Dragon Claw once again," Patrick yelled out.

Patrick's Flygon charged at Arthur's Flygon with another Dragon Claw. That was the finishing blow as Arthur's Flygon was sent to the ground. Patrick's dad Edward, who was watching from the audience, was impressed with Patrick's performance.

"Way to go Patrick," Edward yelled out giving a thumbs up.

"The leader's Flygon is unable to battle, the winner is the challenger's Flygon," the referee shouted.

"I don't believe it, the challenger has struck first and has beaten Arthur's Flygon. If Patrick was hoping for payback, he is off to a good start," the announcer said.

"Way to go Flygon," Patrick said.

"Flygon return," Arthur yelled out calling back his Flygon, "you did a terrific job Flygon. Now take a nice long rest."

Patrick's Flygon was outstanding against Arthur's Flygon. Now the gym leader had only two Pokemon left as Patrick was off to a terrific start.

"Well Patrick, you are two Pokemon away from winning this battle," Arthur told Patrick.

"Correction, I'm two Pokemon away from getting into the Pokemon Grand Prix," Patrick stated.

"I had a feeling that this was your last stop. Now fear the wrath of Salamence," Arthur yelled out bringing out his Salamence.

"The leader Arthur has chosen Salamence as his second Pokemon, and it looks like Patrick is doing something."

"Flygon, take a break," Patrick yelled out calling back his Flygon.

"The challenger has withdrawn Flygon. He must be using a different Pokemon," the announcer said.

Patrick took out another Pokeball as he decided to make a substitution. Edward was watching and wondering what Patrick was going to use next.

"Now, come on out Pupitar," Patrick yelled out sending out his Pupitar.

"The challenger substitutes Flygon for a Pupitar. What could the challenger have up his sleeve," the announcer asked himself.

Patrick sent out the Hard Shell Pupitar to take on the Dragon Pokemon Salamence. The question was why did Patrick call back his Flygon and let Pupitar come in. The best bet was he wanted Flygon to conserve its energy.

"If that Salamence can fly, then lets make things a little harder," said Patrick, "Pupitar use Sandstorm!"

Pupitar swirled up a Sandstorm which caused the visibility to go way down. Salamence was having a hard time seeing what was going on.

"Argh, Salamence fly in the air and use Dragonbreath," Arthur commanded.

Salamence flew up in the air to see if it could find Pupitar. The Hard Shell Pokemon was still on the ground, and Patrick needed a way to pull off a surprise attack.

"Pupitar use Thrash," Patrick yelled out.

Pupitar jumped up in the air and tried to fight against Salamence as it used Dragonbreath. Pupitar was taking some serious pain as it charged at Salamence with Thrash. The Dragon Pokemon was hit pretty hard.

"An attack that Salamence can't see because of the Sandstorm Pupitar created, clever strategy for the challenger," the announcer said.

"Okay Pupitar, you'll come back into this battle. Return," Patrick shouted calling back his Pupitar.

"The challenger has called back his Pupitar, lets see what Pokemon Patrick is going to use next," the announcer said.

"Flygon, get back in there," Patrick yelled out sending out his Flygon.

"Flygon has come back into the battle. Will Flygon finish off Salamence," the announcer questioned.

The Mystic Pokemon Flygon returns to face a Salamence who is currently frustrated with the Sandstorm that Pupitar created. This was Patrick's chance to get more glory.

"Alright, Patrick seems to be in the driver's seat," Edward said watching.

"Flygon use Dragonbreath," Patrick commanded.

Flygon used Dragonbreath on Salamence, and the Dragon Pokemon didn't even see where Flygon was. Arthur wasn't going to take it anymore.

"I will not lose to you, Salamence use Dragon Rush," Arthur screamed.

Salamence started to scatter all over through the battlefield, and Flygon's attack ended up missing. Flygon wasn't sure where Salamence was now, but Salamence surprised Flygon with an impact from its Dragon Rush.

"Flygon no," Patrick cried out.

"Just when the challenger thought he had it going, Arthur gets it going as Salamence bashed Flygon with Dragon Rush," said the announcer, "lets see a replay of that."

A replay was shown of Flygon getting struck with Dragon Rush, but the big outcome of that attack was Flygon getting KO'd.

"Flygon is unable to battle, the winner is Salamence," the referee shouted.

"Flygon is done for good this time. Now Patrick is down to just two Pokemon, he better pull something off after Salamence's attack.

"You bet I am, go Pupitar," Patrick yelled out sending out his Pupitar once again.

"The challenger Patrick is going to go back to Pupitar. It looks like the air is starting to clear up so things are going to be easire for Salamence," the announcer stated.

Patrick brought Pupitar back into the battle. The Dragon Pokemon Salamence looked very fierce, and Patrick wasn't sure how Pupitar was going to do after that Dragonbreath.

"Now I got you where I want," said Arthur.

"This isn't over yet," Patrick told Arthur.

"We'll see after I crush Pupitar into a pancake," Arthur retorted, "Salamence use Dragon Claw!"

Salamence sliced Pupitar with Dragon Claw, and Pupitar wasn't taking it well.

"Pupitar fight back, use Rock Slide," Patrick commanded to his Pupitar.

Pupitar unleashed a whole bunch of rocks at Salamence using Rock Slide. It had no effect, and Salamence was looking angry.

"Now Salamence, Zen Headbutt," Arthur screamed.

Salamence charged at Pupitar with Zen Headbutt, and Pupitar was just feeling to weak. Salamence's attack at Pupitar was a direct hit as Pupitar was sent flying towards the wall.

"PUPITAR," Patrick screamed.

Pupitar heard Patrick's scream and knew not to give up. The Hard Shell Pokemon started to glow, and everyone was amazed.

"Just when you think its over, Pupitar is starting to shine brightly," the announcer said in amazement.

"This can't be what I think it is," Arthur said.

"YES, Pupitar's evolving," Edward cheered.

"Pupitar," Patrick happily said.

Pupitar was evolving, and from the looks of it, things were going Patrick's way again. The evolution process was complete, and Pupitar became a new Pokemon that looked really fierce.

"Is that a..Tyranitar," Arthur questioned.

"Tyranitar, of course it is," Patrick said smiling at Arthur.

"Pupitar has evolved into Tyranitar, Pupitar has evolved into Tyranitar. The challenge looks to be in control once again," the announcer shouted.

"I won't let this happen, Salamence use Dragon Rush," Arthur shouted.

"Tyranitar use Screech," Patrick told his Tyranitar.

Tyranitar unleashed an extremely powerful Screech that stopped Salamence in its tracks. Salamence was starting to have some serious hearing problems, and the Armor Pokemon Tyranitar took a close look at the startled Salamence.

"Are you ready Tyranitar," Patrick asked his Tyranitar.

Tyranitar nodded its head, and began to deliver a massive charge towards the Dragon Pokemon. It slammed Salamence into the ground with one powerful blow, and Salamence was done.

"Whoa, what did Tyranitar just do," Patrick asked himself.

"Salamence is unable to battle, the winner is Tyranitar," the referee shouted.

"Salamence has been defeated! Tyranitar uses Giga Impact to eliminate Arthur's Salamence, and now the leader is down to his last Pokemon," said the announcer.

"Yeah, Tyranitar knows Giga Impact," Patrick said to himself.

"Salamence return," Arthur yelled out calling back his Salamence, "well done Salamence, take a nice long rest."

Arthur just glared at Patrick, and Patrick did the same at Arthur. There were no words to explain what was going on.

"I admit, you are a much better challenger than you were the previous time you came here," Arthur commented.

"Arthur, my desire wasn't to be a better challenger, my desire was to win," Patrick explained.

"I understand, but now you must face my last Pokemon. This is the Pokemon that seperates you from the Pokemon Grand Prix. Give it your all Patrick," Arthur commented to Patrick.

"I will," Patrick replied.

"Good, now fear the wrath of Dragonite," Arthur yelled out sending out his Dragonite.

"Arthur will use Dragonite as his final Pokemon. This Dragonite is the one Pokemon that seperates Patrick from securing a Dragon Token. Can his Pokemon be able to beat Dragonite," the announcer questions.

Patrick was now going up against a familar foe, the same Dragonite that took out all of his Pokemon when he faced Arthur a first time. There was no turning back now for Patrick.

"This is it Tyranitar, are you ready," Patrick asked his Tyranitar.

The Armor Pokemon was looking pretty tired for some reason as it was breathing a bit. Patrick was wondering if something was wrong with Tyranitar.

"Are you okay Tyranitar," Patrick asked Tyranitar.

"I know what it is, Giga Impact takes a lot of energy. So Tyranitar has a bit low on energy after using that attack," Arthur explained.

"Oh," Patrick muttered.

"Enough small talk, Dragonite use Dragon Tail," Arthur commanded to his Dragonite.

Dragonite went all the way over to the worn out Tyranitar and used Dragon Tail. In just one hit, Tyranitar was knocked down as it didn't have the energy to get out of the way.

"Tyranitar," Patrick cried out.

The Armor Pokemon was taken out in just one move. Dragonite easily took care of Tyranitar as it didn't have its guard up.

"Tyranitar is unable to battle, the winner is Dragonite," the referee shouted.

"Looks like Tyranitar wasn't able to keep up. Now Patrick is down to just one Pokemon, what will he use to defeat Arthur and Dragonite," the announcer questioned.

It was now or never. Patrick was down to his last Pokemon, and his dad was watching in the audience with the loud roaring crowd.

"Are you ready to back down," Arthur asked Patrick.

"No," Patrick said looking at Arthur seriously, "I came this far, and I will not leave empty handed. GO SCEPTILE!"

Patrick threw his Pokeball onto the battlefield, and coming out was the Forest Pokemon Sceptile. Patrick has gone through a lot in his journey such as his previous gym battles, the encounters Darkdust, and facing his dad. Patrick endured a lot of obstacles to get this far, and he was not going to lose.

"Sceptile, we have been through a lot since we first met. You were just a little Treecko when I got you, and now you have become much more powerful. Are you ready for what will be for now the biggest fight of your life," Patrick asked Sceptile.

The Forest Pokemon nodded its head yes remembering all of the hardships they went through together. It was time to endure their final obstacle, Arthur and his Dragonite.

"Well Patrick, are you ready to finish this," Arthur asked Patrick.

"You bet I am," Patrick answered.

(Background music: _**Dragonforce-Through The Fire And Flames**_)

Patrick and Arthur were both ready to finish what they started. The forest Pokemon Sceptile and the Dragon Pokemon Dragonite were ready to duel it out it what could be the final major battle before the Pokemon Grand Prix.

"Dragonite use Outrage," Arthur yelled out.

"Sceptile dogde it with your Agility," Patrick retaliated.

Dragonite charged at Sceptile with Outrage, but Sceptile got out of the way by using Agility. Dragonite crashed into the wall, and angrily looked at Sceptile who jumped to the other side.

"Dragonite use Dragon Tail," Arthur commanded.

"Sceptile use Leaf Tail," Patrick shouted.

Dragonite and Sceptile each dueled it out with their attacks. Dragon Tail and Leaf Blade both made powerful impacts. So far they have been looking even.

"Whoa, these two Pokemon are looking powerful. Sceptile didn't put up much of a fight last time, but this may be a different Sceptile," the announcer said.

"Sceptile use Dragonbreath," Patrick yelled out.

"Dodge it," Arthur shouted.

Sceptile unleashed its Dragonbreath, and Dragonite evaded the attack. Now the Dragon Pokemon was hovering in the air glaring at Sceptile.

"Dragonite use Twister," Arthur yelled out.

"Sceptile, prepare to use Solarbeam," Patrick shouted.

Dragonite started to unleash a Twister, and Sceptile started to gather sunlight into its body. The Twister was coming at full speed, and Sceptile unleashed Solarbeam just in the knick of time. Dragonite was hit by Solarbeam, and the Dragon Pokemon was looking furious.

"This Sceptile won't quit," Arthur said to himself, "Dragonite use Hyper Beam!"

Sceptile was heavily breathing as it was starting to become a little exhausted. Patrick was getting a bit concerned until he started to see a green glow around Sceptile.

"Sceptile, what's going on," Patrick questioned.

The green aura around Sceptile was indicating something. The Forest Pokemon smiled and slammed its arms to the ground. Dragonite fired its Hyper Beam at Sceptile, but the Forest Pokemon was protected by a giant root.

"What's this," Arthur asks himself.

Another giant root comes out and slams Dragonite all the way to the ground. The Dragon Pokemon fell onto more roots that came out of the ground.

"What's going on," Patrick asked himself.

"I..I never seen this before. What on earth is going on," the announcer asks himself, "whatever it is, this has got to be Sceptile's doing because those roots are attacking Dragonite."

"Don't tell me, FRENZY PLANT," Edward screamed.

"Frenzy Plant, Sceptile learned Frenzy Plant," Patrick said to himself.

The roots all disappeared from the ground, and Dragonite got up in extreme pain. This was Patrick's chance to claim victory.

"Dragonite," Arthur said in fear.

Dragonite was looking pretty weak, and Sceptile was also exhausted. Both Pokemon were looking at each other as if they still wanted to compete. After the standoff, Dragonite ended up being the Pokemon that collasped.

"Dragonite is unable to battle, the winner is Sceptile! The winner of this offical Pokemon gym battle is Patrick Schmidl of Homewood," the referee announced.

"IT'S OVER! IT'S OVER! SCEPTILE HAS BEATEN DRAGONITE! PATRICK HAS BEATEN ARTHUR! THIS IS ONE BATTLE THAT WILL GO DOWN IN GYM BATTLE HISTORY," the announcer screamed.

Everyone in the building erupted in cheers, and Edward raised his fist after watching his son win.

"Way to go Patrick," Edward shouted.

Nancy was in Brasillia, and she was able to watch the battle on her TV in her cottage. She was really happy after Patrick won his gym battle.

"My son, he has beaten Arthur. Welcome to the Pokemon Grand Prix Patrick," Nancy said watching Patrick on TV.

"See you soon Patrick," said Max as he watched the battle on TV as well.

"SCEPTILE, WE WON," Patrick cheered loudly as he hugged his Sceptile.

Sceptile was extremely happy for winning, and Patrick was too. All of the victorys that Patrick has claimed, he wasn't sure which one was on top. His win over his dad, or the win here against Arthur.

"Sceptile, I'm so proud of you. I'm also proud of all of my Pokemon. You all carried yourselves to the end, and now were going to the big stage," Patrick said showing a lot of emotion.

"Me and my dragon Pokemn share a very powerful bond. Our bond is extremely powerful and extrordinary," Arthur spoke to Patrick, "the only way someone can win against me is by showing a much more powerful bond than what me and my Pokemon have. You proved that to me today."

"Thank you Arthur, this was one pretty intense battle. Now I'm going to the Pokemon Grand Prix," Patrick said.

"You sure are Patrick, just remember to never lose sight of what you want to accomplish. The Pokemon Grand Prix is filled with trainers who have to be tougher than me, so be at your best when you get there," Arthur told Patrick.

"I will Arthur," Patrick replied.

(End of Background Music)

After a pretty well fought battle where Patrick emerged the winner, it was time for him to get his final token. The spotlight was on both Patrick and Arthur as he was ready to hand him his final token.

"Congratulations Patrick on an outstanding battle. Please accept the Dragon Token," Arthur announced giving Patrick the Dragon Token.

Patrick held the Dragon Token in his hands, and he couldn't believe it. He now has all sixteen tokens to get into the Pokemon Grand Prix.

"I'm so happy for him," said Meagan.

"He found a way to pull it off," Katie replied.

"Hopefully we join him on that stage," Meagan replied.

Patrick was in the Pokemon Grand Prix and Meagan and Katie were so proud of him. There still was business to be taken care of as Meagan and Katie needed to come through on the second try.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Patrick Schmidl defeats Arthur for the Dragon Token**

**Patrick Schmidl: Now qualified for the Pokemon Grand Prix**

** Pupitar evolves into Tyranitar**

** Tyranitar learned Giga Impact**

** Flygon learned Dragon Claw**

** Sceptile learned Frenzy Plant**


	527. Dragon Gym: Dragon Pokemon Slayer

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Meagan and Katie just saw Patrick beat Arthur and punch himself an offical ticket into the Pokemon Grand Prix. The Puente sisters were absolutely happy for him finally being able to beat Arthur.

"I can't believe Patrick won," Katie said in excitement.

"I know, I'm so happy for him," Meagan squealed, "and I'll be happier if I win."

The bodyguard came into the waiting room after Arthur bounced back by beating three more trainers that came into his gym.

"Meagan Puente, please report to the battlefield," the bodyguard announced.

Meagan was in a positive mood after seeing Patrick win. As she approaches the battlefield, she is hoping to mimic his actions.

"Welcome back, are you here to embrass yourself again," Arthur asked.

"No, I came to win. Last time I was nowhere near good, but this time I'm going to make a comeback," Meagan told Arthur.

"Well then, lets see how this folds out. Otherwise your wasting my time," Arthur told Meagan.

Arthur only wanted competiton, and Patrick definetly gave him a competitive battle. Now it was Meagan's turn to pull out a win.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the next challenger for the gym leader Arthur is Meagan Puente," the announcer said.

The referee came out with the wheel, and as usual explained the rules. Meagan gave the wheel a good spin, and the wheel landed on a three which meant that Meagan and Arthur were going to use three Pokemon.

"It will be three Pokemon for the challenger and the gym leader," the announcer announced to everyone.

Just like Patrick, Meagan and Arthur were each going to use three Pokemon. Now Meagan had a chance to get herself into the Pokemon Grand Prix along with Patrick.

"Welcome to the Dragon Gym, in this corner we have the shining knight Arthur, and on this side is the challenger Meagan Puente. If the challenger beats the gym leader, she will be awarded the Dragon Token. Each trainer will get to use three Pokemon, and the last one standing wins. Let the battle begin!" the referee anounced to everyone.

It was now time for the two trainers to go head to head. Each of them got a Pokeball, and they were both ready for some action.

"Now fear the wrath of Salamence," Arthur yelled out sending out his Salamence.

"So your going to use Salamence. In that case I choose Froslass," Meagan shouted bringing out her Froslass.

"The leader will use Salamence as his first Pokemon while the challenger starts off with Froslass. Meagan lost the last time she was here, will she win this time," the announcer questions.

Arthur was going to duel Meagan with the Dragon Pokemon Salamence while Meagan was going to face Arthur with the Snow Land Pokemon Froslass. Last time Froslass battled against Arthur, it didn't do anything. Maybe the fortunes will be reserved this time.

"Salamence use Dragon Claw," Arthur yelled out.

"Dodge it Froslass," Meagan shouted.

Salamence was flying right at Froslass with Dragon Claw, but Froslass got away from the attack just in time.

"Okay Froslass, use Blizzard," Meagan commanded.

Froslass started to unleash a powerful Blizzard attack right at the Dragon Pokemon, and Salamence was feeling the chill.

"I can't believe it, she's already getting an edge over me," said Arthur, "well I will get the last laugh. Salamence use Dragon Rush!"

The Dragon Pokemon started to get itself into high speed and used Dragon Rush. Salamence was locked on target seeing the Snow Land Pokemon, and Meagan needed to make sure that Salamence didn't suceed.

"Froslass hurry, use Icy Wind all over the battlefield," Meagan retaliated.

Froslass started to use Icy Wind sending in a very chilly wind all over the battlefield. Salamence was coming closer with Dragon Rush, but then the Dragon Pokemon just stopped right there.

"It looked like Salamence is cold and can't seem to bare this chill," the announcer said.

"Now's my chance, Froslass use Shadow Ball," Meagan retorted.

Froslass charged up some dark energy, and unleashed it right at Salamence. Shadow Ball was fired towards Salamence, and the Dragon Pokemon was finished.

"Salamence is unable to battle, the winner is Froslass," the referee shouted.

"The challenger has come through first. Froslass has defeated Salamence in what seemed to be a one sided challenge. Meagan has lost the last time she came here, maybe this is a sign that she could win this time," said the announcer.

"Salamence return," Arthur yelled out calling back his Salamence, "you fought with honor Salamence, now take a nice long rest."

Arthur was down to only two Pokemon now, and Meagan was still going strong with her Froslass.

"Okay now, I let my guard down. This time I'm going to show you what my Pokemon are truly capable of. Fear the wrath of Flygon," Arthur yelled out sending out his Flygon.

"The leader Arthur is going to use Flygon while the challenger Meagan is going to stay with Froslass. Arthur has got to get a better strategy in or else Froslass can devour all of his Pokemon," the announcer stated.

Arthur used the Mystic Pokemon Flygon as his second Pokemon, and Meagan was staying with Froslass. Just like before, Froslass has a huge advantage with its ice powers since Flygon is a dragon and ground type Pokemon.

"Now I'm going to take things seriously, Flygon use Sandstorm," Arthur yelled out.

Flygon summoned a Sandstorm covering the entire battlefield in a sandstorm. Froslass was having a hard time seeing where Flygon with all of the sand.

"Froslass, stir up another Icy Wind," Meagan shouted.

"Flygon use Dragon Claw," Arthur retorted.

Froslass was preparing to use Icy Wind, but Flygon ambushed Froslass with Dragon Claw. The Snow Land Pokemon took some serious damage, and started to look a little weak.

"Froslass," Meagan cried.

"It looks like Froslass has taken a hit from Flygon. It sure is having a hard time seeing with that Sandstorm," the announcer said.

"Okay Flygon, use Dragonbreath," Arthur yelled out.

Flygon unleashed a Dragonbreath attack right at Froslass, but was able to find the energy to get out of the way. Flygon was surprised to see Froslass evade that attack.

"Now's our chance, use Blizzard all over the battlefield," Meagan shouted.

Froslass created a Blizzard all over the battlefield canceling out the Sandstorm. Flygon was getting cold, and then froze solid.

"Flygon no," Arthur cried out.

"Excellent, now finish Flygon off with Ominous Wind," Meagan yelled out.

The Snow Land Pokemon created an Ominous Wind attack, and sent it towards the frozen Flygon. The Mystic Pokemon was taking a critical blow from Froslass's attack, and it was strong enough to knock it out.

"Flygon is unable to battle, the winner is Froslass," the referee shouted.

"Froslass must be on fire. It has already taken out two of Arthur's Pokemon. Froslass's Blizzard was pretty darn good to freeze Flygon up, and then using Ominous Wind to deliver the knockout blow," said the announcer.

"Flygon return," Arthur yelled out calling back his Flygon, "you were great Flygon, now take a nice rest."

Arthur was down to his last Pokemon, and he was surprised that Meagan was able to make it this far. Meagan had to keep herself right where she was, and not take her foot off the accelerator.

"Okay Meagan, I don't know what happened here, but my last Pokemon is no pushover," Arthur told Meagan.

"Just bring the Pokemon out, I want to be able to get into the Pokemon Grand Prix," Meagan said.

"In that case, fear the wrath of Dragonite," Arthur yelled out sending out his Dragonite.

"The leader Arthur is going to be using his Dragonite as his final Pokemon. Is it possible that Meagan could get a clean sweep of one of the toughest gym leaders around, or will Arthur start taking things seriously," the announcer questioned.

This was it, Arthur's final Pokemon was the Dragon Pokemon Dragonite. Meagan was not going to change Pokemon as that might mess things up for her. It didn't matter that she still has all three Pokemon, she needed to finish this quickly as possible.

"Now your Pokemon are going to get it," said Arthur, "Dragonite use Hyper Beam!"

"Froslass, fly up and use Shadow Ball," Meagan yelled out.

Froslass floated into the air while Dragonite was charging up for Hyper Beam. Froslass created a ball of dark energy and launched it right at Dragonite. Dragonite noticed the Shadow Ball, and used its Hyper Beam to launch at the Shadow Ball.

"What's Dragonite doing," Meagan asked herself.

Dragonite fired Hyper Beam right at Froslass's Shadow Ball, and both attacks were coming right back at Froslass. Meagan and the Snow Land Pokemon didn't see that coming as Froslass was hit pretty hard.

"Froslass no," Meagan cried out.

"Froslass is unable to battle, the winner is Dragonite," the referee shouted.

"No sweep for Meagan, Arthur and his Dragonite pulled through to use Hyper Beam to not only take out Froslass, but also send its attack right back at Froslass," the announcer explained.

"How was that possible," Meagan asked as she called back Froslass.

"I trained my Pokemon to do so much, like maybe having their attacks to send their opponent's attacks right back at them. You need to know what you're doing if you want to beat me," Arthur explained.

Meagan was down to only two Pokemon now, and Arthur was stuck with Dragonite. She needed a Pokemon that was going to be tough enough to beat Dragonite.

"I can't lose now, go Luxray," Meagan yelled out sending out her Luxray.

"The challenger Meagan is going to be using Luxray as her next Pokemon. Lets see what Luxray is capable of doing against Dragonite," said the announcer.

Meagan was now going with the Gleam Eyes Pokemon Luxray to take on the Dragon Pokemon Dragonite. Meagan didn't want Arthur to gain the momentum, so Luxray needs to stop Dragonite before its too late.

"Luxray use Thunderbolt," Meagan yelled out.

Luxray unleashed a Thunderbolt attack on Dragonite, but Dragonite wasn't effected at all. The Dragon Pokemon was still hovering in the air like nothing happened.

"Why didn't Thunderbolt work," Meagan asked herself.

"My Dragonite is mighty enough to withstand most of its weaknesses," Arthur answered, "Dragonite use Dragon Tail!"

Dragonite used Dragon Tail on Luxray, and it was a powerful Dragon Tail attack indeed. Luxray was looking like it started to struggle.

"Luxray use Shock Wave," Meagan shouted.

Luxray unleashed a Shock Wave attack right at Dragonite, and that didn't work either. This was one tough Dragonite, and now Meagan was in a tight hole.

"Dragonite use Outrage," Arthur commanded.

Dragonite charged at Luxray with Outrage, and bashed the Gleam Eyes all the way to the wall. Luxray was given a quick knockout blow.

"Luxray no," Meagan cried.

"Luxray is unable to battle, the winner is Dragonite," the referee shouted.

"That Luxray never stood a chance. Dragonite made quick work of Meagan's Luxray, and now the challenger is down to her last Pokemon," the announcer said.

"You might as well give up, because there is no way you can beat my Dragonite," Arthur told Meagan.

Meagan didn't want to give up after making it this far. She was finally able to crack past two of Arthur's Pokemon with just Froslass alone, and she didn't want to go down easily to Arthur's Dragonite. It was time for Meagan to send out her last Pokemon.

"It's up to you, come on out Charizard," Meagan yelled out sending out her Charizard.

"Meagan's final Pokemon will be Charizard, and Arthur is going to stay with Dragonite. Is Meagan's Charizard going to save the day, or is Arthur's Dragonite going to prevail once again," the announcer questioned.

Meagan's last hope was the Flame Pokemon Charizard. Meagan remembered everything she and Charizard went through since it was just a Charmander. She was not going to let a man and his Dragonite be her downfall.

"We have come this far Charizard, I'm going to back down so easily," Meagan said.

"Ah, showing you still got some fight left. Well then, show me what your Charizard's got," Arthur yelled out.

The crowd erupted as Charizard and Dragonite were prepared to go into the final bout. This was the matchup that was going to decide who the winner was.

"Charizard use Swords Dance," Meagan shouted.

"Dragonite use Dragon Tail once again," Arthur shouted.

Charizard was preparing to use Swords Dance, but Dragonite was coming at Charizard with Dragon Tail. Charizard was hit by Dragon Tail, but the Flame Pokemon hung tough and finished using Swords Dance.

"You okay Charizard," Meagan asked Charizard.

Charizard nodded its head indicating it was okay. Now the Flame Pokemon was focused on finding a way to beat Dragonite.

"Alright Dragonite, its time to unleash Twister once again," Arthur commanded to his Dragonite.

The Dragon Pokemon created a Twister that was pretty big. Charizard was caught in the Twister, and Charizard wasn't taking it well.

"Charizard," Meagan cried.

"This is not looking good for Charizard, it is caught in the grip of Dragonite's Twister. It doesn't look like Charizard can get out of this one," the announcer said.

Charizard struggled inside of Dragonite's Twister. It took more and more pain every single second, and Dragonite was ready to finish Charizard off.

"Now its time to end this, Dragonite use Outrage," Arthur yelled out.

Dragonite was prepared to charge at Charizard with Outrage, and Dragonite entered the Twister. Charizard looked at Dragonite in the eyes as it was still trapped in Twister, and then Charizard started to show a red aura.

"What's happening to Charizard," Meagan asked herself looking at Charizard.

Charizard was showing a red aura, and then it blasted a powerful flame right at Dragonite causing the Twister to set fire and burn Dragonite. Charizard wasn't effected by the fire twister, in fact Charizard was able to get out.

"What's going on, Charizard has all of a sudden used Blast Burn to set Dragonite's Twister on fire and burn Dragonite," the announcer exclaimed.

"Charizard learned Blast Burn," Meagan questioned.

"Now's your chance Meagan, finish Dragonite off," Edward yelled out from the crowd.

"Patrick's dad is right," Meagan said to herself, "Charizard use Air Slash!"

Charizard unleashed its Air Slash at Dragonite, and the Dragon Pokemon took more damage than it was getting.

"Dragonite, this can't be," Arthur said to himself.

Dragonite fell to the ground and the fire twister faded away. The Dragon Pokemon was unable to get up as Charizard gave Dragonite the knockout blow.

"Dragonite is unable to battle, the winner is Charizard! The winner of this offical Pokemon Gym battle is Meagan Puente of Homewood," the referee announced.

"MEAGAN HAS DONE IT, SHE AND HER POKEMON HAVE DEFEATED THE LEADER ARTHUR! HER BIGGEST CHALLENGE PROBABLY, AND SHE OVERCAME IT WITH THE HELP OF HER POKEMON," the announcer exclaimed.

The crowd went beserk for Meagan's unbelievable win. She was able to overcome all of the obstacles that she endured and beat Arthur. Meagan was really happy for her Charizard, because it learned Blast Burn possibly at a good time.

"Charizard, I'm so proud of you," Meagan exclaimed hugging her Charizard, "you were great, and we won. Were going to the Pokemon Grand Prix."

"Nicely done Dragonite, now take a nice rest," Arthur said after calling back his Dragonite, "I must say Meagan, you and your Pokemon share a strong bond."

"Really," Meagan questioned happily.

"Yes, me and my Pokemon have a powerful bond as well. Your bond seemed stronger today, and that was why you won," Arthur responded.

"It's true, this Charizard was my first Pokemon. It was just a baby Charmander when I got it," Meagan said.

"That shows that you two share a powerful bond," Arthur stated, "keep up the good work Meagan."

The crowd was cheering loud, and Edward was appluding for Meagan as well. The spotlight came on Meagan and the leader Arthur as she was ready to be awarded the Dragon Token.

"Meagan Puente, you have endured so much to get here. Please take this Dragon Token as proof that you have defeated me," Arthur announced giving Meagan the Dragon Token.

Meagan was holding the Dragon Token in her fingertips as she was the happy owner of her final gym token. Meagan was now qualified to enter the Pokemon Grand Prix.

"Yes, Meagan won the Dragon Token! She's going to the Pokemon Grand Prix," Katie exclaimed.

Katie has just witnessed her sister and Patrick winning the Dragon Token and officaly having the final ticket to get into the Pokemon Grand Prix. Now it was Katie's turn to get that last token.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Meagan Puente defeats Arthur for the Dragon Token**

**Meagan Puente: Now qualified for the Pokemon Grand Prix**

** Charizard learned Blast Burn**


	528. Dragon Gym: End Of A Journey

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Katie was extremely happy as not only Patrick won, but her sister too. They both got themselves into the Pokemon Grand Prix, and now Katie wants to be in the Pokemon Grand Prix too.

"Katie Puente, please report to the battlefield," the bodyguard announced.

After beating two trainers, Arthur was ready for his next challenger which was Katie. She scurried onto the battlefield with the loud crowd and the leader himself.

"Do not say anything Arthur, last time was just a fluke. This time I'm going to win," Katie told Arthur.

"Ah, a challenger coming in to try again. Well listen here, only the worthy can beat me and get into the Pokemon Grand Prix. That is what you must do today," Arthur told Katie.

"That is what I'm going to do as I will prove my worthiness to you right now," Katie exclaimed.

Katie was all fired up for her rematch after watching her sister and Patrick come out with the win. Now the tension was all on Katie.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the next challenger for the gym leader Arthur is Katie Puente," the announcer said.

The referee came out with the wheel, and as usual explained the rules. Katie gave the wheel a good spin, and the wheel landed on a two leaving both Katie and Arthur with three Pokemon.

"It will be three Pokemon for the challenger and the gym leader," the announcer announced to everyone.

This was it, if all three members of the group want to be together in the Pokemon Grand Prix, then Katie had to win.

"Welcome to the Dragon Gym, in this corner we have the shining knight Arthur, and on this side is the challenger Katie Puente. If the challenger beats the gym leader, she will be awarded the Dragon Token. Each trainer will get to use three Pokemon, and the last one standing wins. Let the battle begin!" the referee anounced to everyone.

Now it was time for Katie and Arthur to square off once again as they both got out their Pokeballs. Arthur was the first one to send out a Pokemon.

"Now, fear the wrath of Flygon," Arthur yelled out sending his Flygon.

"It's Walrein time," Katie shouted sending out her Walrein.

"The leader Arthur will be using Flygon as his first Pokemon while the challenger Katie begins with Walrein. Will Katie take advantage of her second chance, we'll find out right now," the announcer shouted.

Arthur was going to begin with the Mystic Pokemon Flygon while Katie prepared to duel the leader himself with the Ice Break Pokemon Walrein. Walrein had a massive advantage, because it was an ice type and Flygon was a dragon type and ground type at the same time. As Katie knows, its the best trainer that wins, not the types.

"Flygon use Sandstorm," Arthur yelled out.

Flygon created a Sandstorm that was going to give Walrein a hard time to see. The Ice Break Pokemon wasn't able to see where Flygon was.

"Okay Walrein, we got to find Flygon. Use Aurora Beam," Katie yelled out.

Walrein unleashed an Aurora Beam into the Sandstorm, but Walrein had no luck as the attack ended up missing.

"Now's our chance, Flygon use Dragon Claw," Arthur shouted.

Flygon came at Walrein, and attacked with Dragon Claw. Walrein was completely caught off guard as Flygon slashed Walrein with Dragon Claw, and it was a tough blow.

"Walrein is caught by surprise with a Dragon Claw attack. That Sandstorm makes it hard to see things," said the announcer.

"Walrein use Ice Beam," Katie yelled out.

"Dodge and use Dragonbreath," Arthur retaliated.

Walrein fired off an Ice Beam attack, but Flygon got out of the way and used Dragonbreath. Walrein wasn't able to take much more of this as the Ice Break Pokemon was starting to get worn out.

"Nothing's working, I guess I'll have to go to my last resort," Katie said to herself, "Walrein use Sheer Cold!"

The Ice Break Pokemon heard Katie's order and tried to use Sheer Cold. It actually worked as the Sandstorm was gone and Flygon was completely frozen in the artic temperatures that Walrein created. Flygon would eventually fall down in defeat.

"Flygon is unable to battle, the winner is Walrein," the referee shouted.

"Just when Katie was running out of ideas, she turns to Walrein to use Sheer Cold. That attack doesn't always work, but when it does it takes out the competition immediately no matter how strong they are," the announcer explained.

"Flygon return," Arthur yelled out calling back his Flygon, "you were great Flygon, now take a nice long rest."

"Your Flygon was pretty impressive," Katie complemented.

"Why thank you, and there was nothing I could do with that Sheer Cold, but we have a battle to finish," said Arthur taking out his next Pokeball, "now fear the wrath of Salamence!"

Arthur threw his Pokeball and sent out his Salamence. This was the same Salamence that bested her in the previous battle.

"Arthur is going to use Salamence as his next Pokemon. Walrein was lucky to be still standing with that Sheer Cold attack. Will Walrein's luck continue," the announcer questioned.

"Let's try again, SHEER COLD," Katie shouted.

Walrein tried to use Sheer Cold, but this time there was nothing happening. Katie was bummed out, and to make matters worse Walrein was weakened.

"Looks like miracles won't happen twice," said Arthur, "Salamence use Dragon Rush!"

Salamence started to flap its wings, and charged right at Walrein. The Dragon Pokemon smashed Walrein with Dragon Rush, and the Ice Break Pokemon was taken out easily.

"Walrein is unable to battle, the winner is Salamence," the referee shouted.

"Looks like Walrein was out of juice, Salamence uses its Dragon Rush to put away the challenger's Walrein. Arthur is one skilled Pokemon trainer, and he must be taken seriously," the announcer said.

Katie called back her Walrein, and she was down to only two Pokemon just like Arthur. Katie took out her second Pokeball, and was ready to continue.

"It's Altaria time," Katie yelled out bringing out her Altaria.

"The challenger Katie will be using Altaria as her second Pokemon, and Arthur will stick with Salamence. This will be an interesting matchup with two Dragon Pokemon," said the announcer.

It was the humming Pokemon Altaria going up against the Dragon Pokemon. Katie needed her Pokemon to beat Arthur's next two Pokemon to get the Dragon Token, and it wasn't going to be easy for her.

"Alright Altaria, use Cotton Guard," Katie yelled out.

Altaria used Cotton Guard to shroud itself in cotton to raise its defense. Salamence does have some pretty powerful attacks.

"Salamence, silence that Altaria and use Zen Headbutt," Arthur commanded to his Salamence.

The Dragon Pokemon charged at Altaria and used Zen Headbutt. Altaria was knocked back by the impact, but the Humming Pokemon didn't take any serious damage.

"Huh, how is that possible," Arthur questioned.

"It's all thanks to Altaria's Cotton Guard because it raises Altaria's defense by a lot," Katie explained, "and now its time to take you down. Altaria use Dragon Pulse!"

Altaria unleashed a Dragon Pulse at Salamence, and the Dragon Pokemon was baffled big time by Altaria's attack. Arthur wasn't going to have his Salamence go down so easily.

"I won't lose to an Altaria, Salamence use Dragonbreath," Arthur screamed.

"Safeguard," Katie retorted.

Salamence opened its mouth and used Dragonbreath, but Altaria protected itself with Safeguard. Nothing was working for Salamence, and Katie started to smirk at Arthur.

"Now Altaria, use Sky Attack," Katie commanded.

Altaria started to glow as it hovered in the air, and then it dove down right at the Dragon Pokemon and drilled Salamence good with Sky Attack. Salamence wasn't able to withstand the attack as it took defeat.

"Salamence is unable to battle, the winner is Altaria," the referee shouted.

"Wow, what an attack from Altaria. That Sky Attack was pretty powerful, and it was powerful enough to defeat Salamence. Maybe the challenger might be able to win," the announcer said.

"Salamence return," Arthur called out returning his Salamence, "you fought with honor, now take a nice long rest."

"You are one pretty tough guy Arthur, I can't believe that I'm actually putting up a fight against you," Katie commented.

"I know I am, and you are. You must however get past my final Pokemon if you want to hoist that token. Now fear the wrath of Dragonite," Arthur shouted sending out his Dragonite.

"The leader Arthur will be using Dragonite as his final Pokemon. Katie could be on the verge of possibly beating one of the most dangerous Pokemon gym leaders around. This is going to be good," the announcer exclaimed.

The crowd was roaring as Katie could be on the brink of clinching a chance to qualify for the Pokemon Grand Prix. Right now, the only thing Katie needed to focus on was beating Arthur's Dragonite. She remembered all of the training she went through with Patrick's dad, and she must kepp everything in mind.

"Okay Katie, Patrick and Meagan did it. Now its your turn," Edward said nervously.

"Altaria use Dragon Pulse once more," Katie yelled out.

Altaria started to charge energy for another Dragon Pulse attack. Altaria fired, but Dragonite punched it away like it was nothing.

"It didn't work," Katie said to herself.

"Dragonite use Outrage," Arthur shouted.

Dragonite came charging at Altaria with Outrage, and Altaria was getting slammed. It was starting to get out of control.

"Hurry Altaria, fight back and use Aerial Ace," Katie yelled out.

Altaria flew at high speed and used Aerial Ace, but no effect once again. This was starting to get pretty bad for Katie.

"Now Dragonite, use Dragon Tail," Arthur commanded to his Dragonite.

The Dragon Pokemon unleashed its power from its tail, and used it to hit Altaria. Dragon Tail was powerful enough to knock out the Humming Pokemon.

"Altaria no," Katie cried out.

"Altaria is unable to battle, the winner is Dragonite," the referee shouted.

"Dragonite is just too powerful. That Altaria never stood a chance, and now the challenger is down to her last Pokemon," the announcer announced.

"Are you ready to surrender," Arthur asked Katie as she called back her Altaria.

"No, I want to get into the Pokemon Grand Prix. This is the last token I need before I get full access into the big stage," Katie answered.

"You seriously want to win," Arthur questioned.

"Yes," Katie answered.

"Well I can't give you the win, you have to earn it," Arthur explained, "and to earn it, you must defeat my Dragonite."

"If that's what I have to do then I'll do it. IT'S EMPOLEON TIME," Katie shouted sending out her Empoleon.

"The challenger Katie has sent out her final Pokemon, and it will be an Empoleon. The leader Arthur is going to stay with Dragonite. Who's going to win this battle," the announcer questioned.

Katie's last Pokemon was the Emperor Pokemon Empoleon. Dragonite was the only Pokemon seperating her from the Pokemon Grand Prix, and Empoleon was her last hope.

"Empoleon, I remember when I first got you. You were just a Piplup, and now look what you have become. I'm proud of everything we have done together, and now its time you get me through one last obstacle. Please beat that Dragonite," Katie told Empoleon.

The Emperor Pokemon heard Katie's words of wisdom, and was honored to take the duties of beating Arthur's Dragonite. Katie showed her Pokemon how much she wanted to win, and how much she cared for Empoleon.

"You really ask your Pokemon to do so much for you by what I see," Arthur said.

"That's because if you give lots of love and trust to your Pokemon, then they'll come through for you and give it everything they got," Katie explained.

"Well, a big bond between your Pokemon is going to be the only way you're going to win," Arthur stated.

"I know, and I have faith in Empoleon," Katie replied.

Now it was time for the final bout. Katie's Empoleon was ready to go up against Arthur's Dragonite. It was now time for Katie to make her statement.

"Dragonite use Outrage," Arthur yelled out.

"Empoleon, dodge and use Bubblebeam," Katie shouted.

Dragonite was coming at Empoleon with Outrage, but Empoleon got out of the way and used Bubblebeam. It wasn't working at Dragonite was still not feeling phased.

"We can't give up Empoleon, use Drill Peck," Katie yelled out.

Empoleon jumped right at Dragonite with Drill Peck, and still nothing seemed to be phasing the Dragon Pokemon. This was indeed one tough Dragonite, and Katie had to think well on how to defeat it.

"Nothing is working for Empoleon. Dragonite looks to be strong as steel. Is there anyway that Empoleon could beat Dragonite, or will Arthur put another victory in his grip," the announcer said.

"Alright Dragonite, use Hyper Beam," Arthur shouted.

"Wait, I guess there is one other option. Empoleon use Bide," Katie shouted.

It was a last resort, but Katie got her Empoleon to begin using Bide. Dragonite fired its Hyper Beam, and Empoleon stood and took the damage. It was a devastating state to see as Empoleon didn't even move.

"Is Katie crazy, I don't think Bide is going to be the answer," said Edward.

Empoleon withstood Dragonite's powerful Hyper Beam. The Emperor Pokemon was glowing, and was looking right at the Dragon Pokemon.

"Now Empoleon," Katie shouted.

Empoleon unleashed its power, and the attack would hit Dragonite. After getting hit by Empoleon's Bide, Dragonite just got up with no problem.

"It didn't work," Katie said, "what will work?"

"It's over, you got nothing left," Arthur said.

Empoleon was just frustrated that nothing was working on Dragonite. Then Empoleon started to just gather lots of energy, and then unleash a powerful water spray at Dragonite.

"Huh, Empoleon I didn't say use Hydro Pump," Katie told Empoleon.

"Oh my gosh, that is no Hydro Pump," Arthur said seeing his Dragonite getting washed out big time by Empoleon's attack.

"Then what is it," Katie asked.

"Hydro Cannon," Arthur muttered.

Empoleon was using Hydro Cannon on Dragonite, and Dragonite was now feeling completely weakened by the attack.

"I don't believe, Empoleon used an attack that actually worked. I heard from Arthur that it was Hydro Cannon, and I thought at first it was Hydro Pump," said the announcer.

"Dragonite, we got to finish this use Dragon Tail," Arthur shouted.

"Dodge and use Hydro Pump," Katie retaliated.

Dragonite was coming at Empoleon with Dragon Tail, but Empoleon got out of the way just in time. It didn't have a lot of energy since it used so much on Hydro Cannon, but enough for a Hydro Pump.

"NOW," Katie yelled out.

Empoleon unleashed its Hydro Pump at Dragonite, and the Dragon Pokemon wasn't able to handle it. The attack was strong enough to knock Dragonite out and give Katie the victory.

"Dragonite is unable to battle, the winner is Empoleon! The winner of this offical Pokemon Gym battle is Katie Puente of Homewood," the referee announced.

"It's over! When it looked like all was lost, Katie and Empoleon never gave up and found a way to win! Katie and Arthur battled with honor, but it was Katie who comes out on top," the announcer exclaimed.

The crowd went in an uproar of cheers, and Edward was pleased with what he saw. Katie went to Empoleon and gave it a big hug.

"Empoleon, I'm so proud of you! We won, and were in the Pokemon Grand Prix," Katie said in joy.

Empoleon was happy as well. The two shared a great bond since they first began their journey together. Empoleon was just a Piplup when Katie got it as her first ever Pokemon. Today, Empoleon carries its master to victory.

"Katie, you came back and definetely proved yourself as a worthy opponent," Arthur commented.

"Thanks, and you were a worthy opponent too," Katie complemented.

"Getting into the Pokemon Grand Prix, that must be a big accomplishment for you," said Arthur.

"It is, and my sister and my friend are there too," Katie replied.

It was a joyful moment for Katie as she finally got through Arthur and his Dragon Pokemon. The spotlight was now coming down on Katie and Arthur as it was time for the token awarding ceremony.

"Katie Puente, for defeating me and showing a great bond with your Pokemon, I give you the Dragon Token," Arthur announced giving Katie the Dragon Token.

Katie now had the Dragon Token in her hands, and then held it up in the air. The crowd burst with cheer as Katie recieves her token.

Later, the group all met outside of the gym with Patrick's dad Edward. They all look at their token collection and see all sixteen gym tokens in their case. The three of them now got the golden ticket to get into the Pokemon Grand Prix.

"It's over, we got all sixteen tokens," Patrick said checking out his tokens.

"I'm proud of all three of you. Today you showed a great bond between you and your Pokemon, and now your ready for the big leagues," Edward announced.

"You mean the Pokemon Grand Prix," Meagan questioned.

"That is correct, but it won't be for another 4 months. Why don't you take that time to train for the upcoming tournament," Edward suggested.

"That's I'm planning to do with all of my Pokemon," Katie said.

"You two go ahead, as for me. I'm going alone," Patrick announced.

Meagan and Katie were shocked to hear that Patrick was going to leave, and Edward seemed pretty fond.

"You're leaving," Meagan stuttered.

"I'm afraid so, but don't worry I'll keep in contact with all of you. I'm going to travel around and train with my Pokemon alone," Patrick said.

"You can't leave, we started this together," Katie said tearing up.

"Katie, I'm not going away forever. If the Unknown Champion is going to defend his title as Pokemon Grand Prix champion for the 26th straight year, then I need to put up a challenge against him," Patrick explained.

Meagan grabbed Patrick's arm and started to cry. For some reason, she didn't want him to leave his side.

"Mr. Schmidl, he wants to leave us," Meagan said.

"Listen Meagan, I can't stop him. He did say that he'll keep in touch with you," Edward told Meagan.

"And I promise I will be back for the Pokemon Grand Prix. By the way where is the Pokemon Grand Prix," Patrick asked.

"The location of the world famous Pokemon Grand Prix is located in a city far east from here. The destination for the Pokemon Grand Prix is Tokyo," Edward answered.

"Tokyo," Katie asked.

"It's a beautiful city, and the Pokemon Grand Prix festivites take place there. So remember to meet in Tokyo in four months," Edward told everyone.

"That's perfect. You and Katie can take the time to travel alone and train with each other. This is something I have to do," Patrick said.

"I understand Patrick, we'll see you in four months," Meagan said giving Patrick a big hug.

"Thanks for everything. Meagan, Katie, I will never forget all of the memories we had traveling together. I'll see you in Tokyo," Patrick said giving Meagan and Katie a big hug.

After Patrick's hug, the seperation occured. Meagan and Katie would travel off in one direction while Patrick and Edward went together in another direction.

"We had fun Katie, and I'm sure we will have fun in four months," Meagan said.

"I know Meagan, and he'll contact us once in awhile just to see how were doing," Katie said.

Then outside of London, Patrick and Edward were together alone. He had his Pidgeot out as he was also about to make a departure.

"Well Patrick, you take it from here," Edward said, "I'm going to stay in Sydney and welcome anyone who wants to challenge me."

"Thanks dad, if you ever get in contact with mom, tell her I said hi," Patrick told his father, "and also tell her that I made it to the Pokemon Grand Prix."

"I will do that, now you take care of youreslf," Edward said pating Patrick on the back.

Edward hopped on Pidgeot and took of into the sky. Patrick was all alone with no one with him except his Pokemon. It was time for Patrick Schmidl to prepare for the Pokemon Grand Prix.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Katie Puente defeats Arthur for the Dragon Token**

**Katie Puente: Now qualified for the Pokemon Grand Prix**

** Empoleon learned Hydro Cannon**

**The group seperates. Patrick Schmidl goes alone, and Meagan Puente and Katie Puente go together.**

**Edward Schmidl leaves**


	529. Training: The Training Begins

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Patrick was now on his own as he began to train for the Pokemon Grand Prix. He has less than four months to get ready for the big event where he would be facing his brother Max, his friends Meagan and Katie, and of course the Unknown Champion.

"Okay, so what do I need to do in order to get ready," Patrick asked himself.

He was crossing the English Channel on a ferry, and was going east. He arrived in a city called Brugge.

Patrick went to the Pokemon Center to get his Pokemon in tip top shape. He was going to take his Pokemon through serious training for the next four months.

"This is going to be a tough four months ahead for me," Patrick said.

After getting his Pokemon healed, he went to the outskirts of Brugge and brought all of his Pokemon out. Patrick had his Sceptile, Furret, Gardevoir, Tyranitar, Octillery, and Flygon already for action.

"Listen up everyone, we got lots of work to do. Lets keep our guard up because once we get into the Pokemon Grand Prix, things are going to get crazy," Patrick told his Pokemon.

All six of his Pokemon listened to what Patrick said. It was time for them to prepare for the big event.

Sceptile was sharpening its skills by working with Leaf Blade, Furret was trying to work out its Iron Tail, Gardevoir was levitating things with Psychic, Tyranitar was punching lots of big boulders while enduring Octillery's Water attacks, and Flygon worked on its Dragonbreath.

"Now all I need is someone who can help my Pokemon become much stronger," said Patrick.

Patrick was looking for challengers to take on his Pokemon, so he decided to go back into town and look for trainers.

"Now where can I find some worthy challengers," Patrick asked himself.

Patrick walked all over Brugge searching for Pokemon trainers. Then he found a group of five Pokemon trainers hanging out together.

"Hey you guys, I want to challenge you all to a Pokemon battle," Patrick said yelling at the trainers.

"Sure thing buddy," one of the trainers said.

"Okay, but I want to you all sending out a Pokemon at the same time. I'll battle with just one Pokemon," Patrick explained.

"That means were breaking the rules. Your making a 5 on 1 Pokemon battle," another trainer explained.

"That's right, I want a challenge because I'm training for the Pokemon Grand Prix," Patrick said.

"Oh, in that case we'll help you get ready," another trainer said.

"Thank you," said Patrick.

So all five Pokemon trainers took their position, and they all sent out a different Pokemon. One trainer brought out a Skuntank, another had a Magmar, there was a Donphan, a Miltank, and a Loudred.

"Those will be the five Pokemon I face, well then I choose to bring out Furret," Patrick said bringing out his Furret.

The Long Body Pokemon Furret was going up against five Pokemon who were ready to gang up on Furret. Furret wasn't afraid, and neither was Patrick as they prepared to battle.

"Skuntank use Poison Gas," one trainer yelled out.

"Magmar use Flamethrower," another trainer yelled out.

"Donphan use Earthquake," another trainer yelled out.

"Miltank use Body Slam," said another trainer.

"Loudred use Hyper Voice," the last trainer shouted.

Skuntank unleased a poisonus gas around the area while Magmar opened its mouth to use Flamethrower. Donphan also created an Earthquake by jumping on the ground while Miltank was jumping up for a Body Slam. Loudred stood right where it was and used Hyper Voice.

"Your making this too easy, Furret use Rollout," Patrick yelled out.

Furret started to roll around going through the Poison Gas and Flamethrower hitting both Skuntank and Magmar. Then Furret was getting past the Eartquake, and then jumped over Donphan where Miltank was trying to Body Slam Furret, but instead falling on Donphan. Furret finished its Rollout by rolling into Loudred's mouth and knocking it out.

"Whoa, that Furret knocked all five Pokemon out in just one move," said one of the trainers.

"You must be some sort of genius or something," said another trainer.

"That's because I already have sixteen tokens, and one of the reasons I got all of them is because of Furret here," Patrick explained patting his Furret on the head.

"Wow, so you were definetely training for the Pokemon Grand Prix," said another trainer.

"That's right, so any of you got anymore Pokemon that I could challenge," Patrick asked the trainers.

"Not really, were going to head off," said one of the trainers, "good luck though."

The five trainers ran off leaving Patrick on his own. The one thing Patrick needs right now is another challenge that can help him prepare for the Pokemon Grand Prix. He decided to leave Brugge and continue out west.

**Pokemon Updates: NONE**


	530. Training: Patrick's Workout

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Patrick and his Pokemon continued their training for the Pokemon Grand Prix as this time they end up near another city called Warsaw. Patrick was doing the same thing he did in Brugge, only this time he was facing ten Pokemon trainers and their Pokemon at the same time with his Octillery.

The Pokemon that Octillery was up against were a Ninjask, Pidgeotto, Raticate, Noctowl, Ariados, Golbat, Sneasel, Pachirisu, Bronzong, and Tauros.

"Octillery, hit them all with Octazooka," Patrick yelled out.

Octillery fired away with Octazooka hitting all ten Pokemon right on target. Octillery defeated all ten Pokemon that were ganging up on it in just one attack. Patrick was liking what he sees in Octillery.

"Nice job Octillery," Patrick said giving his Octillery a thumbs up.

"Oh man, this guy's Octillery is crazy. Run for it," one of the trainers screamed.

All ten Pokemon trainers called back their Pokemon and decided to run away like crazy seeing Patrick's Octillery as some sort of monster. What Patrick was really trying to do was to get his Pokemon buffed up for the big tournament.

"Wow, this is looking too easy," Patrick said to himself calling back his Octillery.

Patrick was facing a whole bunch of Pokemon trainers at the same time even allowing them to bring out more than one Pokemon to break the rules. So far Patrick has been showing great results.

"Now, where can I find some decent competition," Patrick asked himself, "I don't want to keep facing Pokemon like ten on one."

Patrick didn't want his Pokemon to be ganged up. What he needed was a worthy opponent that could help him and his Pokemon. Patrick continued to search through Warsaw to find a tough opponent.

"Excuse me," a man asked.

Patrick looked at the man, and he had brown hair and a brown beard. He wore a brown jacket, blue pants, and brown boots.

"Huh," Patrick muttered.

"Are you the Pokemon trainer who took out ten Pokemon with one Octillery," the man asked.

"Yes, who are you," Patrick asked.

"I'm Herman, I'm the strongest Pokemon trainer in Warsaw. I like to challenge you to a two Pokemon battle," Herman said introducing himself.

"A challenge, I Patrick Schmidl will accept," Patrick responded.

As soon as Patrick accepted the challenge from Herman, the old man who enjoys officating Pokemon battles arrived once again.

"Did someone say a challenge," the old man said.

"Just get on the sidelines," said Patrick.

Patrick got on one side while Herman took the other side. The old man was in the middle, and the Pokemon battle was about to start.

"This Pokemon battle between the guy on my left and the guy on my right will now begin! Each trainer will be allowed to use two Pokemon, and the last one standing wins! Let the battle begin," the old man announced.

So Patrick and Herman each took out a Pokeball as the two were prepared to have a Pokemon battle. Patrick hoped that Herman could give him a good warm up for the Pokemon Grand Prix.

"I choose you Haunter," Herman yelled out sending out a Haunter.

"Alright then, go Gardevoir," Patrick shouted bringing out his Octillery.

Patrick's first Pokemon was the Embrace Pokemon Gardevoir while Herman was going to start off with the Gas Pokemon Haunter. Gardevoir had a good chance of winning, but Patrick was hoping for a challenge.

"Haunter use Confuse Ray," Herman shouted.

Haunter used its Confuse Ray on Gardevoir, and Gardevoir now had no idea on what it was supposed to do.

"Gardevoir, are you alright," Patrick asked his Gardevoir.

Gardevoir was looking all dazed, and wasn't sure what to do. This was something that was going to be tough for Gardevoir which was good for Patrick.

"Gardevoir use Calm Mind," Patrick yelled out.

Gardevoir was trying to use Calm Mind, and it was the perfect move to help clear Gardevoir's mind, and snap it out of confusion.

"Hmm, Haunter why don't you show Gardevoir your Shadow Punch," Herman told Haunter.

The Gas Pokemon prepared to use Shadow Punch, and the attack was powerful enough to deal critical damage to Gardevoir. The Embrace Pokemon was able to withstand the attack, and it wasn't going to go down so easily.

"Hang in there Gardevoir, use Psychic," Patrick shouted.

Gardevoir unleashed its Psychic attack on Haunter, and it did a number on the Gas Pokemon. Haunter couldn't take Gardevoir's power, and got knocked out.

"Haunter is unable to battle, the winner is Gardevoir," the old man shouted.

Herman was surprised to see that Gardevoir was able to beat his Haunter. Patrick was impressed to see that Herman was able to have a strong Pokemon.

"Herman, this is what I wanted," Patrick replied.

"I'm glad you got what you wanted, but now its time I show you my strongest Pokemon. Go Abomasnow," Herman shouted sending out an Abomasnow.

The second Pokemon that Patrick and his Gardevoir had to face was the Frost Tree Pokemon Abomasnow. Gardevoir was getting a bit worn out from the battle with Haunter, but Herman was so far one pretty good trainer.

"Gardevoir, lets continue use Magical Leaf," Patrick yelled out.

"Abomasnow use Blizzard," Herman retaliated.

Gardevoir unleashed its Magical Leaf, but Abomasnow's Blizzard ended up wiping Gardevoir's attack out and sending the Embrace Pokemon into a shiver. Gardevoir was not able to handle Blizzard as it fell in defeat.

"Gardevoir is unable to battle, the winner is Abomasnow," the old man shouted.

Patrick's Gardevoir was defeated by Abomasnow. Now Patrick was down to only one Pokemon as his battle with Herman continued.

"Gardevoir return," Patrick called out calling back his Gardevoir, "go Octillery!"

Patrick threw his Pokeball, and brought out the Jet Pokemon Octillery. Herman was now looking pretty impressed as Patrick was going to use Octillery.

"Ah, the Octillery from before. Now I can see up close how good that Octillery is," Herman said checking out Octillery.

"You will," Patrick replied.

"Abomasnow use Wood Hammer," Herman shouted.

"Octillery, jump up and use Constrict," Patrick retorted.

Abomasnow unleashed its Wood Hammer, but Octillery dodged Abomasnow's attack and wrapped up the Frost Tree Pokemon with Constrict.

"Abomasnow hurry, use Razor Leaf," Herman commanded.

Abomasnow used Razor Leaf, and ended up knocking Octillery off of its face. Octillery was sent flying to the other side, but stayed up thanks to the suction cups on its feet.

"Hang in there Octillery, use Water Pulse" Patrick yelled out.

"Abomasnow use Blizzard," Herman shouted.

Abomasnow was about to unleash Blizzard, and Octillery was prepared to use Water Pulse. Abomasnow used Blizzard, but as for Octillery, the attack it was sending out looked different from the other water attacks.

"That doesn't look like Water Pulse, that looks like...Hydro Pump," Patrick said to himself witnessing Octillery's Hydro Pump.

Hydro Pump overpowered Blizzard and blasted the Frost Tree Pokemon back a lot. Now the Frost Tree Pokemon was starting to struggle as Octillery now knew Hydro Pump.

"Octillery, use Hydro Pump once again," Patrick ordered his Octillery.

The Jet Pokemon prepared to use Hydro Pump a second time, and the attack was strong enough to take down the Frost Tree Pokemon Abomasnow.

"Abomasnow is unable to battle, the winner is Octillery! The winner of this Pokemon battle is the trainer on my right," the old man announced.

The old man got a hot air balloon and rode away in the balloon. He quickly went off in the distance, and neither Pokemon trainer seemed to care.

"Patrick, may I say that your Pokemon are pretty strong," Herman complemented.

"Thanks, me and my Pokemon are preparing for the Pokemon Grand Prix. I needed a good opponent to help me train, and your Pokemon were pretty good too," Patrick commented.

"Why thank you," Herman said shaking Patrick's hand.

The two Pokemon trainers shook hands for a well fought Pokemon battle. Patrick's battle with Herman was one good challenge for him, but he hopes to find more challenges along the way.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Patrick Schmidl: Octillery learned Hydro Pump**


	531. Training: Life Without Patrick

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Meagan and Katie Puente were on their own as they were traveling around differents parts of the world for the next four months. The Puente sisters were going to train together for the Pokemon Grand Prix.

"So Meagan, are you ready for some training," Katie asked.

"Um, yeah sure," Meagan answered.

Meagan seemed a little gloomy. It was pretty tough saying goodbye to Patrick when he was going out to train with his Pokemon. She used to be Patrick's girlfriend, and then they decided just to be friends, but it didn't looked like she missed him as a friend.

"What's wrong Meagan," Katie asked.

"It's, it was just hard saying goodbye to Patrick," Meagan answered.

"Were going to train for four months, he'll be back for the Pokemon Grand Prix," Katie stated.

"I know, but what if something happens to him or us," Meagan said.

"What do you mean," Katie questioned.

"Katie, it was pretty tough for me to say goodbye to Patrick," Meagan explained.

Katie was starting to figure out what was going through Meagan's mind. Katie now began to feel that Meagan was falling in love with him again.

"You miss Patrick, because you deep down do love him," Katie stated.

"It's true, I do love him," Meagan said.

"Then why did you break up in the first place," Katie asked.

"It was stressing me out, but the truth is that it was a huge mistake. A bigger mistake was falling for that traitor Christopher," Meagan said.

"So these feelings have been flowing since that whole incident with that criminal," Katie questioned.

"Yes, and I should've said something before he left," Meagan said.

It was clear to say that Meagan dearly missed Patrick. Thoughts of Patrick were running through her head, and that was all Meagan could think about. All of the fun times they had together during their lives, and during their journey. Patrick never got to know the true thoughts of Meagan.

"And honestly, I was feeling a little more of a spark back at Lac De La Plate Taille," Meagan explained.

_Flashback_

_Patrick was at the balcony, and after seeing the real Entei, Meagan showed up on the scene to see how Patrick was doing._

_"Patrick," Meagan said._

_"Oh, hey Meagan," Patrick responded._

_Meagan seemed a little nervous around Patrick, even though she knew him for quite awhile._

_"Is something bothering you," Meagan asked._

_"Yeah, I think I just saw Entei," Patrick answered._

_"Well, that's good," Meagan replied._

_Patrick could see that something was bothering Meagan. He wasn't sure what it might be, but he was willing to help her out._

_"So, anything up," Patrick asked._

_"Yeah, seeing Nicolas and Jewel together reminds me of how you and I used to be," Meagan explained._

_"Ah, I see what you mean," Patrick responded, "you know there is still hope that maybe we can be a couple again."_

_"You really think so," Meagan replied._

_"Yeah, I kind of felt the same way when I saw those two together," Patrick explained._

_The two did feel kind of a little spark during the time they were in the castle with Entei who turned out to be a prince. Neither of them were able to say anything after that event, but it was in her mind._

_End Flashback_

"So you and Patrick did feel like you were in love again," Katie said.

"Yes we did. We just never got the chance to confess it," said Meagan, "and I should've done that before we seperated."

"Well Meagan, just let it go and let us train," Katie suggested.

"Yeah, I guess your right," Meagan replied, "but my thoughts of Patrick is just going to keep running through my mind."

The best thing for Meagan to do was to just continue training for the Pokemon Grand Prix. Katie was going to be her sparring partner as they were each going to have a one Pokemon battle.

"It's Persian time," Katie shouted sending out her Persian.

"Okay, go Granbull," Meagan yelled out bringing out her Granbull.

Katie was going to use the Classy Cat Pokemon Persian while Meagan was going to use the Fairy Pokemon Granbull to help them prepare for the big event.

"Granbull use Ice Fang," Meagan shouted.

Granbull was running up towards Persian, and chomped down with an Ice Fang. Persian was feeling a bit of a chill.

"Okay Persian, use Faint Attack," Katie commanded.

Persian was running up towards Granbull, and used Faint Attack on the Fairy Pokemon. Granbull was hit, but it wasn't in any serious conditions.

"Now Granbull, hit Persian with Focus Punch," Meagan yelled out.

"Dodge it," Katie retorted.

Granbull was running at Persian ready to hit it with a Focus Punch, but Persian was able to get out of the way. Katie was now starting to show a grin at her sister as if she had something up her sleeve.

"Katie, what are you? You're going to try that aren't you," Meagan asked.

"You bet I am," Katie answered, "I'm going to have Persian try the new attack out for the first time."

"Okay, now I'm ready," Meagan said.

"Okay, Persian use Hyper Beam," Katie retaliated.

Persian started to charge up energy, and Granbull was standing right where it was. Persian unleashed its Hyper Beam attack at Granbull, and the Fairy Pokemon used its hands to try and block the attack. Granbull was successful as it wasn't effected at all.

"Whoa, either it didn't work or Granbull is getting better," Katie stated.

"I think it's Granbull. Your Persian's Hyper Beam is pretty strong," Meagan commented.

"Why thank you, Patrick would be please with how your training is going," Katie commented.

"I want to make him proud when we arrive in Toyko," Meagan told her sister.

"Well then, lets continue," Katie replied.

So Meagan and Katie went off to continue their sparring pratice for the Pokemon Grand Prix. Meagan clearly did have Patrick in his mind, but she won't let anything get in her way.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Katie Puente: Persian learned Hyper Beam**


	532. Training: The Last Battle Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

With Patrick continuing his training in an open field, all of his Pokemon were in tip top shape. Sceptile's grass attacks were looking fine, Furret was at full speed, Gardevoir had its psychic powers under complete control, Tyranitar was unstoppable, Octillery's water attacks were great, and Flygon was in good condition.

"You guys are doing well, now I want to see if there is someone I could challenge," Patrick said.

Then a familar figure approached Patrick, and that figure happened to be his own brother Max Schmidl.

"Patrick, nice to see you again," Max said crossing his arms and smiling.

"Ah Max, training for the Pokemon Grand Prix too," Patrick asked.

"You bet, and I've only gotten better with my training," Max told Patrick, "so is it true that you got all sixteen tokens?"

"See for yourself," Patrick said taking out his token case.

Patrick unveiled all of the sixteen tokens that he has won during his journey. Max was amazed to see that Patrick got all sixteen and was qualified for the Pokemon Grand Prix.

"You are now offically Pokemon Grand Prix material," Max said, "so why don't we have another battle?"

"You got it," Patrick responded.

"Okay, now just remember, this will be the last time we ever face each other in a Pokemon battle until the Pokemon Grand Prix," Max explained.

Then the old man came dashing into the scene ready to referee. Patrick and Max just didn't seem to care right now. The only thing they wanted to do was battle, and they took their sides.

"This Pokemon battle between the trainer on my left, and the trainer on my right will now begin! Each trainer is allowed to use all six Pokemon, and the last one standing is the winner! Let the battle begin," the old man announced.

It was time for Patrick and Max to have one last Pokemon battle with each other before the Pokemon Grand Prix. Each of them got out a Pokeball.

"Go Gengar," Max yelled out sending out his Gengar.

"Come on out Furret," Patrick shouted bringing out his Furret.

Max was starting things out with the Shadow Pokemon Gengar, and Patrick was going to get started with the Long Body Pokemon Furret. Most of Furret's attacks weren't going to do any effect on Gengar, because Gengar was a ghost type Pokemon. That got Max thinking what was Patrick going to do.

"Um Patrick, do you realize Gengar is a ghost type Pokemon," Max questioned.

"Yeah, I know Gengar is a ghost type," Patrick answered.

"Then why did you send out Furret," Max asked.

"You'll see," Patrick replied.

The talking stopped there, and it was now time for the two Pokemon to go head to head in combat.

"Gengar, use Destiny Bond," Max shouted.

Gengar used its Destiny Bond on Furret, and now Furret was caught in a magical bond with Furret. There still was no question what Patrick was going to have Furret do against a ghost type.

"Take that, if you beat my Gengar then your Furret goes down with it," Max yelled out.

"I got it, but now I can use my secret weapon. Furret use Foresight," Patrick commanded to his Furret.

Furret used its Foresight to get a better eye on Gengar. The Long Body Pokemon kept Gengar in its eyes with Foresight.

"This is a little trick I tried out when I was at the Shadow Gym. Furret use Slam," Patrick shouted.

"There is no way that your Furret is gonna," Max was interupted as Furret was able to slam Gengar to the ground.

Max couldn't believe how it was possible for Furret to hit Gengar with Slam. Patrick remembered having Furret use Hyper Beam on Zora's Gengar after it used Foresight, and it was able to do something to her Gengar, just like how Slam was able to hurt Max's Gengar.

"Foresight not only identifies a foe, it makes them vulnerable to normal attacks if its a ghost type Pokemon. This will explain why Slam worked," Patrick explained.

"How is that even possible," Max questioned, "Gengar use Night Shade!"

"Dodge and use Hyper Beam," Patrick retorted.

Gengar used its Night Shade, but Furret avoided the attack and used Hyper Beam. The Shadow Pokemon wasn't able to avoid the attack as Gengar fell to the ground. The victory didn't last for Furret as the Long Body Pokemon felt the effects of Destiny Bond. Furret fell to the ground.

"Both Gengar and Furret are unable to battle," the old man shouted.

"I see what you mean if Furret defeats Gengar," Patrick said calling back his Furret.

"Don't worry, were just getting started," Max replied calling back his Gengar.

Each trainer went down one Pokemon, and now Patrick and Max were ready to send out their second Pokemon.

"Come on out Gardevoir," Patrick shouted bringing out Gardevoir.

"Lucario, I choose you," Max yelled out sending out his Lucario.

Patrick's second Pokemon was the Embrace Pokemon Gardevoir, and Max was going to counter with the Aura Pokemon Lucario. Patrick was wondering why Max would use a fighting type against a psychic type.

"Why are you using Lucario which is a fighting type Pokemon against Gardevoir which is a psychic type Pokemon," Patrick questioned.

"A true champion needs to have a challenge, and that's what I need for Lucario," Max explained.

"I definetly get you, I'll keep that in mind," Patrick responded.

"Now Lucario, use Bullet Punch," Max commanded.

"Gardevoir use Safeguard," Patrick retaliated.

Lucario was getting ready to deliver a pack of punches to Gardevoir. Lucario punched Gardevoir like crazy with Bullet Punch, but Gardevoir protected itself with Safeguard.

"Lucario, use your Hi Jump Kick," Max yelled out.

Lucario jumped up and used Hi Jump Kick to kick Gardevoir in the face. Gardevoir felt massive pain in its face, and needed to fight back.

"Gardevoir use Confusion," Patrick shouted.

Gardevoir got Lucario with Confusion, but Lucario didn't feel like it was struggling. In fact, Max knew that Lucario wasn't getting victimized by Gardevoir so easily.

"Lucario Aura Sphere," Max retaliated.

Lucario charged up a sphere of energy and fired it right at Gardevoir. The Embrace Pokemon was hit and knocked out.

"Gardevoir is unable to battle, the winner is Lucario," the old man shouted.

"Way to go Lucario," Max said giving Lucario a high five.

"Gardevoir return," Patrick yelled out calling back his Gardevoir, "good job Gardevoir, now take a nice rest."

Patrick was impressed with what Max's Lucario did. He was amazed to see how much Lucario improved as the Aura Pokemon beat Gardevoir with a type disadvantage.

"I see where your going with a challenge. Nice job Max, I need to take a page out of your book," Patrick commented, "I knew that a type advantage wasn't going to always help you win, but I managed to pull off wins when the odds were against me."

"I'm glad your learning, and if you ever want to win, then you need to overcome whatever is coming at you," Max explained.

Patrick got out another Pokeball, and Max was going to stay with his Lucario. Patrick's third Pokemon was ready to come out.

"Time for round three, go Octillery," Patrick yelled out sending out his Octillery.

Patrick's third Pokemon was the Jet Pokemon Octillery. Lucario was ready for Octillery, and Max was ready to continue battling.

"Octillery use Focus Energy," Patrick commanded.

Octillery started to pump itself up with Focus Energy. Lucario was looking at Octillery, waiting to strike.

"Lucario, use Extremespeed," Max commanded.

"Octillery use Water Pulse," Patrick retorted.

Lucario was quickly coming towards Octillery with Extremespeed, but just right at the knick of time, Octillery unleashed its Water Pulse sending Lucario flying.

"Whoa, but how," Max questioned.

"Octillery use Octazooka," Patrick said to his Octillery.

Octillery used Octazooka on Lucario, and the Aura Pokemon was knocked unconscious. Octillery triumphed over Lucario.

"Lucario is unable to battle, the winner is Octillery," the old man shouted.

Max was shocked to see Patrick's Octillery wipe out his Lucario. The Jet Pokemon was really starting to pack quite a punch.

"Lucario return," Max shouted bringing Lucario back into its Pokeball, "well done Lucario, you'll get'em next time."

Max was prepared to send out his thrid Pokemon that was going to counter against Patrick's Octillery. Patrick and Octillery were prepared for anything that was coming their way.

"Now, Electrivire lets go," Max shouted sending out his Electrivire.

If Patrick wanted a chance to help his Pokemon overcome a disadvantage, then this was his chance. Octillery which was a water type was going up against Electrivire which was an electric type. The Thunderbolt Pokemon was ready to fight Octillery.

"If you're trying to give my Pokemon a chance to face a type disadvantage, then thank you," Patrick replied.

"My pleasure," Max responded.

"Octillery use Hydro Pump," Patrick shouted.

Octillery started to gather a whole lot of water in its body, and unleash a Hydro Pump attack right at Electrivire. Just when Hydro Pump was coming close, Max was ready to have his Electrivire make its move.

"Electrivire use Thunderbolt," Max told his Electrivire.

The Thunerbolt Pokemon used Thunderbolt right on Octillery's Hydro Pump. The electric shocks from the water came to Octillery, and zapped the Jet Pokemon. Octillery was electrocuted and defeated.

"Octillery is unable to battle, the winner is Electrivire," the old man shouted.

Patrick's test for battling with a type disadvantage against Max failed. Electrivire took out Octillery in just one attack.

"Octillery return," Patrick yelled out calling back his Octillery, "you did your best Octillery, now take a nice rest."

"So, are you ready to quit," Max asked.

"I won't quit until I'm defeated," Patrick answered.

Patrick was ready to send out his fourth Pokemon. He just wanted to beat his brother so badly, and he never got to beat him at all in his adventure.

"I choose you Flygon," Patrick yelled out sending out his Flygon.

Patrick's fourth Pokemon was the Mystic Pokemon Flygon. Max was amazed to see that his Vibrava has fully evolved, and that was a challenge that he wanted.

"Impressive, I see Vibrava has evolved," Max said looking at Flygon.

"Flygon has helped me win my last token. Now it's going to help me beat your Pokemon," Patrick told his brother.

"We'll see about that, Electrivire use Thunder," Max commanded to his Electrivire.

The Thunderbolt Pokemon was gathering electricity for a Thunder attack. Patrick smiled remembering what happened to Katie when her Raichu was going up against Arthur's Flygon. Electrivire unleashed its Thunder on Flygon, and just as Patrick expected, Flygon wasn't harmed at all.

"Hey, how did that not work," Max questioned.

"Did your forget that Flygon is also a ground type Pokemon," Patrick told Max.

"Whoa, I totally forgot about that," Max replied remembering when his Electrivire used Thunderpunch on Arthur's Flygon.

"Now it's my turn, Flygon use Dragon Claw," Patrick shouted to his Flygon.

The Mystic Pokemon slashed Electrivire with Dragon Claw, and the Thunderbolt Pokemon was taken out in just one hit just like Patrick's Octillery.

"Electrivire is unable to battle, the winner is Flygon," the old man shouted.

Thanks to Max not knowing Flygon was also a ground type, Flygon was able to make quick work of Max's Electrivire.

"Electrivire return," Max yelled out calling back his Electrivire, "good job, take a break."

They were not at the midway point, and each trainer was down to only three Pokemon. This was a good warm up for the Pokemon Grand Prix.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Patrick Schmidl encounters Max Schmidl**


	533. Training: The Last Battle Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Max was ready to send out his fourth Pokemon to take on Patrick's Flygon. Max always has beaten Patrick, and he knew that he would do it again.

"So Flygon is a dragon type Pokemon, lets see how it does against another dragon type," Max said holding his Pokeball, "come on out Dragonite!"

It was a marvelous sight to belive as Max was bringing out a Dragonite. This was the Dragonair that he had that evolved into Dragonite. Dragonite was a mighty Pokemon that couldn't be messed with.

"So Patrick, how does it feel to be having a duel between two dragon Pokemon," Max asked.

"This is perfect," Patrick answered.

The Dragon Pokemon Dragonite was looking at the Mystic Pokemon Flygon. A battle between two dragon Pokemon was going to be a big treat for the two trainers.

"Lets get started, Flygon use Screech," Patrick yelled out.

Flygon unleashed a powerful Screech, but it didn't effect Dragonite at all. Dragonite just stood there hovering like nothing happened.

"Let me show you the true power of a dragon Pokemon, Dragonite use Dragon Tail," Max ordered his Dragonite.

The Dragon Pokemon flew in quick speed right at Flygon, and slammed its tail on the Mystic Pokemon. Dragonite's Dragon Tail was beyond powerful, and Flygon couldn't bare the pain.

"Hang in there Flygon, use Dragonbreath," Patrick shouted.

Flygon opened its mouth and used Dragonbreath, and Dragonite was hit by Flygon's attack. The Dragon Pokemon was still hanging around taking that blow.

"Whoa, Dragonite is tough," Patrick said to himself.

"Dragonite, would you mind using Dragon Rush," Max ordered.

Dragonite charged right at Flygon with Dragon Rush. Flygon was baffled by the blow, and Dragonite was only looking more powerful.

"Counter with Dragon Claw," Patrick yelled out.

Flygon struck back with Dragon Claw, and Dragonite could feel the scratch mark from Flygon's Dragon Claw.

"I was hoping it wouldn't come to this, but Dragonite use Hyper Beam," Max commanded to his Dragonite.

Dragonite opened its mouth and fired out a Hyper Beam attack right at Flygon. The Mystic Pokemon was getting pulverized by Dragonite's attack, and Flygon was defeated.

"Flygon is unable to battle, the winner is Dragonite," the old man shouted.

Max's Dragonite was clearly better than Patrick's Flygon. Patrick took out his Pokeball to call back his Flygon.

"Flygon return," Patrick called out calling back his Flygon, "excellent work Flygon, now take a nice long rest."

"You know Patrick, if this were the actual Pokemon Grand Prix, I would've eliminated you. I always have been ahead of you," Max told Patrick.

"Think again, even if you do beat me, it won't mean anything. The place where the victory will truly matter is on the big stage in Toyko," Patrick explained.

"You're right, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna start going easy on you," Max responded.

"Okay then, let this battle continue," Patrick said taking out another Pokeball, "it's time, go Tyranitar!"

Patrick sent out his fifth Pokemon, and it was the Armor Pokemon Tyranitar. The last time Max saw Patrick's Tyranitar was when it was still a Pupitar.

"The last time I checked you had a Pupitar, and now you got a Tyranitar," Max said looking at Tyranitar.

"That's right, Tyranitar here has gotten me this far. Want to see the powers within this Tyranitar," Patrick asked.

"You bet I do," Max replied.

Tyranitar and Dragonite were both ready to battle, but Dragonite was still feeling a bit tired after that Hyper Beam that took out Flygon.

"Dragonite, use Dragon Rush," Max commanded.

Dragonite was trying to use Dragon Rush, but the attack seemed a little slower than usual. When Dragonite hit Tyranitar, the Armor Pokemon was pushed back but wasn't feeling anything in its body.

"What, why didn't it work," Max questioned himself, "of course, Hyper Beam takes plenty of energy, and now Dragonite isn't at full strength yet."

"Yeah, you might want to be careful when using that attack," Patrick told Max, "and now you'll see my Pokemon's true power, Tyranitar use Ancientpower!"

The Armor Pokemon summoned a giant rock and sent it right at Dragonite. Tyranitar's Ancientpower was much more powerful now that Tyranitar was fully evolved.

"Now use Crunch," Patrick ordered.

Tyranitar opened its mouth and chomped on Dragonite with Crunch. The effects of Tyranitar's attack ended up causing the Dragon Pokemon to be defeated by the pain it took.

"Dragonite is unable to battle, the winner is Tyranitar," the old man shouted.

Patrick and Tyranitar were able to beat Max's Dragonite. The Armor Pokemon was indeed getting more powerful, and that was going to be good news for Patrick and his Pokemon team.

"Dragonite return," Max shouted bringing Dragonite back into its Pokeball, "well done Dragonite, take a well earned break."

With each trainer down to just two Pokemon, things felt like they were getting to the wire. Max got out his fifth Pokeball, and Patrick and Tyranitar were ready for the next Pokemon that Max was going to send out.

"I choose you Alakazam," Max yelled out sending out his Dragonite.

Max's fifth Pokemon was Alakazam. Tyranitar only looked like it was going to get more powerful as the battle went on.

"Are you ready Patrick," Max asked.

"You bet I am," Patrick answered.

"Good, because your Tyranitar is in for a lot of pain," Max exclaimed, "Alakazam use Psybeam!"

Alakazam held up its two spoons and fired a Psybeam attack right at Tyranitar. The Armor Pokemon didn't move, but when the attack hit, Tyranitar wasn't effected.

"Huh, it didn't work," Max said to himself.

"Yeah, I'm wondering why your attack didn't work," Patrick questioned.

"Me neither, my Alakazam got a direct hit. The power inside that Psybeam was perfect," Max told Patrick.

Patrick was looking confused as Max was. Patrick took out his Pokemon Scanner to look up more information on Tyranitar. When Patrick saw everything he knew about Tyranitar, he just showed a huge grin to his brother.

"What's so funny," Max asked.

"Are all of Alakazam's attacks psychic attacks," Patrick asked.

"Yeah, about all of them are," Max answered.

"Alakazam is doomed, Tyranitar happens to be a dark type. Dark types are immuned againt all psychic attacks," Patrick explained.

"What," Max exclaimed.

Max couldn't belive it that Tyranitar was a dark type Pokemon, and none of Alakazam's attacks were going to do anything.

"Now will you excuse me, I have to beat you," Patrick told his brother, "Tyranitar use Giga Impact!"

Tyranitar was starting to gather a whole lot of power and charge right at Alakazam with Giga Impact. None of Alakazam's attacks work, so it wasn't able to stop Tyranitar. The Armor Pokemon crushed Alakazam with Giga Impact, and the Psi Pokemon was unable to continue.

"Alakazam is unable to battle, the winner is Tyranitar," the old man shouted.

Alakazam never stood a chance against Patrick's Tyranitar. If Tyranitar wasn't a dark type Pokemon, then maybe Alakazam would've have a chance.

"I wish you could do more Alakazam, now take a nice rest," Max said to his Alakazam after putting it back in its Pokeball, "well Patrick, I didn't expect to be down to my last Pokemon."

"I know you only have one Pokemon left, but that doesn't mean I can back down," Patrick said.

"Yeah, well lets see how you do against Charizard, go," Max exclaimed bringing out his Charizard.

Max's final Pokemon was none other than the Flame Pokemon Charizard. Patrick and Tyranitar were both on their feet awaiting for what Max's starter Pokemon was gonna do.

"Tyranitar are you okay," Patrick asked noticing that his Tyranitar was tired, "that's right, Giga Impact takes plenty of energy and Tyranitar needs time to recover."

The Armor Pokemon was breathing a lot trying to get its energy back for another attack. Charizard was at full strength, and was ready to battle.

"Charizard use Flare Blitz," Max yelled out.

Charizard started to move around quickly, and then strike the weakened Tyranitar with a Flare Blitz. The Armor Pokemon fell down, and couldn't continue.

"Tyranitar is unable to battle, the winner is Charizard," the old man shouted.

Patrick's Tyranitar was done for, and Max's Charizard was still standing. Now Patrick was down to only one Pokemon as well. He knew that this was the Pokemon he always saved for last.

"Tyranitar return," Patrick shouted calling back his Tyranitar, "well buddy, its up to you. Go Sceptile!"

Patrick tossed his Pokeball and sent out his Sceptile. Now it was the Forest Pokemon Sceptile taking on the Flame Pokemon Charizard. A battle between two starter Pokemon was the perfect way to finish the battle. Patrick's Sceptile was a grass type and Max's Charizard was a fire type, so now Patrick had another chance at type disadvantage.

"Sceptile, give it everything you got! Use Leaf Blade," Patrick yelled out.

"Dodge and use Dragon Claw," Max retaliated.

Sceptile was running towards Charizard to use Leaf Blade, but Charizard got out of the way and used Dragon Claw to slice Sceptile. Sceptile was still hanging on pretty good after taking that cut.

"Sceptile use Dragonbreath," Patrick shouted.

"Charizard use Flamethrower," Max yelled out.

Sceptile and Charizard each fired an attack out of their mouths. Sceptile used Dragonbreath while Charizard used Flamethrower, and both attacks were evenly matched.

"Scetpile, prepare to use Solarbeam," Patrick ordered his Sceptile.

Sceptile stood in place gathering sunlight, and Charizard was still hovering in the air awaiting for orders from Max.

"Charizard use Dragon Rage," Max shouted.

Charizard opened its mouth and unleashed its Dragon Rage at Sceptile. The Forest Pokemon was finished gathering sunlight and prepared to fire Solarbeam at Charizard. The attack ended up canceling out Dragon Rage, and Charizard was hit.

"Way to go Sceptile," Patrick said raising his fist.

As the smoke cleared, Charizard was still in the air unscathed. Solarbeam didn't really do much to the Flame Pokemon.

"It didn't work, then I have no choice," Patrick said to himself.

"You giving up," Max questioned.

"No, I'm turning to my last resort," Patrick told his brother, "Sceptile use Frenzy Plant!"

Sceptile starting using plenty of its energy for Frenzy Plant. Charizard was still in the air, and plant roots were coming out from the ground attacking Charizard. The Flame Pokemon was hit badly.

"Charizard no," Max cried out.

"Yes, it's working," Patrick said to himself.

Charizard was getting owned by Sceptile's Frenzy Plant, and Max refused to be beaten by his own brother.

"I won't let this happen, Charizard use Overheat on Sceptile," Max ordered his Charizard.

The Flame Pokemon flew up in the air, and got Sceptile in its sights. Charizard showed a red aura, and unleashed an Overheat attack burning right through the plants, and hitting Sceptile. The Forest Pokemon was getting burned badly, and the plants all went back down underneath the earth.

"Sceptile," Patrick shouted.

Sceptile was fried from Charizard's Overheat attack, and the Forest Pokemon fell in defeat. The battle was over, and Max was victorious once again.

"Sceptile is unable to battle, the winner is Charizard! The winner of this Pokemon battle is the trainer on my left," the old man announced.

The battle was over, and the old man just dashed away in a heartbeat. Max triumphed over his younger brother once again, and Patrick just came up short.

"Well Max, you always find ways to beat me," Patrick stated.

"I always do, but you do make a point. What we did today didn't really matter, because what really matters is when we arrive at the Pokemon Grand Prix," Max explained.

"That's right, this is just a warm up," Patrick told his brother.

"Yeah, and we need some more training to help us get ready," Max said.

As the two were talking, they noticed a group of four people. It was Mark and Jake Tonkel along with CJ and Heather Kurowski. As they saw their cousins along with Meagan and Katie's cousins, they knew that it was time for another test.

"Is that Patrick and Max," Mark asked looking at the Schmidl brothers.

"I think it is, lets see how they're doing," Jake replied going to Patrick and Max.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Max Schmidl defeats Patrick Schmidl in a Pokemon battle**

**Mark Tonkel, Jake Tonkel, CJ Kurowski, and Heather Kurowski join up with Patrick Schmidl and Max Schmidl**

**Max Schmidl: Dragonair evolved into Dragonite**


	534. Training: Brothers Tag Battle

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Patrick and Max were surprised to see their cousins Mark and Jake along with their friends CJ and Heather. It was a happy reunion for Patrick and his cousins along with Meagan and Katie's cousins.

"Patrick, long time no see," Mark said greeting Patrick.

"Hey there Mark," Patrick said greeting Mark.

"it's been awhile Max," said Jake who greeted Max.

"Hey Jake," Max replied waving hello to his cousin.

The four exchanged their greetings, and CJ and Heather just watched them get acquainted with each other.

"So, how does it feel for all of you to be reunited together," CJ asked.

"It actually feels pretty good," Patrick answered.

"By the way, where's Meagan and Katie? Weren't they traveling with you," Heather asked.

"They were, but we got all sixteen tokens to get into the Pokemon Grand Prix. I decided to go out and train on my own, while Meagan and Katie go out to train together," Patrick answered.

Mark, Jake, CJ, and Heather were all shocked to hear from Patrick that he already has all sixteen required tokens to get into the Pokemon Grand Prix. Patrick then showed them the tokens that he got.

"Pretty impressive huh," Patrick said.

"Wow, you actually did it. All of us is still at fifteen," Mark said showing Patrick his tokens.

Jake, CJ, and Heather all showed their token collection as well, and they all had fifteen. The one token they were all missing was the Dragon Token.

"So you got every token except the Dragon Token," Max said looking at their token collection.

"That's right, were preparing to get our Dragon Tokens," Jake told Patrick and Max.

As the Schmidl brothers heard that their cousins Mark and Jake were trying to get their Dragon Tokens along with CJ and Heather, Patrick and Max thought of a good idea.

"Hey, why don't we have a Pokemon tag battle with our dragon Pokemon against your dragon Pokemon," Patrick suggested to Mark and Jake,

"Really, a tag battle," Mark said.

"How do you know they have dragon Pokemon," Max asked.

"I've run into them a few times and saw their Pokemon. Mark has a Gabite, and Jake has a Shelgon," Patrick answered.

"Yeah, we do," Jake stuttered, "now let us fight."

Patrick and Max each took one side while Mark and Jake got on another side. CJ was on the sidelines being the referee while Heather just sat and watched.

"This Pokemon tag battle between Patrick and Max Schmidl versus Mark and Jake Tonkel will now begin! Each trainer will send out one Pokemon, and the last team standing is the winner. Let the battle begin," CJ announced.

Patrick and Max each got out a Pokeball, and Mark and Jake did the same thing. What Patrick was asking for was a Pokemon battle with dragon Pokemon, and that's what they're going to get.

"Go Flygon," Patrick yelled out sending out his Flygon.

"Come on out Dragonite," Max shouted bringing out his Dragonite.

Despite the battle Patrick and Max had earlier, the two Pokemon were tough enough to face off against Mark's Gabite and Jake's Shelgon.

"You're in for a surprise, go Garchomp," Mark shouted sending out a Garchomp.

"Same here, lets go Salamence," Jake yelled out bringing out a Salamence.

Mark and Jake use Salamence and Garchomp. The surprise was that Mark's Gabite evolved into a Garchomp, and Jake's Shelgon evolved into a Salamence. So a battle between the Mystic Pokemon Flygon and the Dragon Pokemon Dragonite going up against the Mach Pokemon Garchomp and the Dragon Pokemon Salamence was going to be one epic battle.

"I see that your dragons have fully evolved," Patrick said looking at Garchomp and Salamence.

"Correct, we have made our Pokemon stronger as we have been traveling, and now were going to showcase it against you two," Mark said talking about his and his brother's Pokemon.

"Let's see what Garchomp and Salamence are made of," Max said.

"You're about to find out," said Jake.

"Flygon use Dragonbreath," Patrick yelled out.

"Dragonite use Agility," Max shouted.

Flygon opened its mouth to use Dragonbreath while Dragonite increased its speed with Agility. Garchomp jumped in front of Salamence to protect the Dragon Pokemon by taking the Dragonbreath attack.

"Okay Garchomp, use Sandstorm," Mark commanded.

"Salamence use Focus Energy," Jake ordered.

Garchomp summoned a Sandstorm so that Flygon and Dragonite could end up having a hard time seeing. Salamence also got lots of energy stored by using Focus Energy.

"Flygon, lets fight through this Sandstorm. Use Dragonbreath once again," Patrick yelled out.

Flygon used Dragonbreath, but the Mystic Pokemon wasn't able to hit any of the two Pokemon.

"Dragonite use Twister," Max ordered.

Dragonite created a Twister that caught all of the sand in the Sandstorm, and then it got canceled out. Garchomp and Salamence had to work together.

"Garchomp use Dual Chop," Mark shouted.

"Salamence use Zen Headbutt," Jake yelled out.

Garchomp actually got on Salamence and the Dragon Pokemon flied towards Flygon and Dragonite. Garchomp sliced Flygon with Dual Chop while Salamence rammed into Dragonite with Zen Headbutt.

"Flygon," Patrick called out.

"Dragonite," Max called out.

"Isn't it obvious, we work well as a team. There is no way you can defeat us and our Pokemon if were together," Mark said.

Patrick and Max refused to lose. Flygon and Dragonite were both able to get back up on their feet.

"Are you ready to get serious Patrick," Max asked.

"You bet I am Max," Patrick answered.

The Mystic Pokemon Flygon and the Dragon Pokemon Dragonite were still standing. Garchomp and Salamence seem to be a good duo together, and they had to figure out what to do.

"Salamence, attack Flygon with Dragon Claw," Jake commanded to his Salamence.

"Flygon, counter Salamence with Dragon Claw," Patrick ordered his Flygon.

Both Flygon and Salamence flew right towards each other, and attacked each other with Dragon Claw. The two of them were dueling it out, and Max was waiting for the perfect opportunity.

"Now Dragonite use Dragon Rush," Max retaliated.

Dragonite rammed right into the dueling Flygon and Salamence with Dragon Rush. Flygon was okay, but Salamence was getting knocked down to the ground.

"Hurry Garchomp, use Dragon Rage," Mark yelled out.

"Flygon use Dragonbreath," Patrick retorted.

Garchomp unleashed its Dragon Rage, but Flygon's Dragonbreath ended up wiping out Garchomp's attack and hurting the Mach Pokemon. Salamence and Garchomp were both effected and taken out at the same time.

"Garchomp," Mark called out.

"Salamence no," Jake cried out.

"Both Garchomp and Salamence are unable to battle, the winners are Flygon and Dragonite! The winners of this Pokemon tag are Patrick and Max Schmidl," CJ announced.

Patrick and Max both prevailed against their cousins. They were feeling pretty good about themselves getting some work in with the Pokemon Grand Prix around the corner.

"You beat us fair and square," Mark commented.

"I guess that the one token you two got is the difference," Jake replied.

"Yeah, the leader of the Dragon Gym is pretty tough," Patrick said.

"So now you may have noticed why were so good," Max stated.

"Well, we still have a long way to catch up to you guys," Heather said, "even though we haven't battled you."

So all four of them admitted that they're nowhere near the level of progress that Patrick and Max were at. Patrick and Max did however have all sixteen tokens in their possesion while Mark, Jake, CJ, and Heather still only have fifteen.

After their get together, the six Pokemon trainers thought that it was time for them to depart.

"Well, were going to London to get our last token. I hope that we can get into the Pokemon Grand Prix and face you two," CJ said.

"Don't forget Meagan and Katie, they also got all sixteen tokens," Patrick mentioned.

"Arthur is one of the most scariest gym leaders around, so take him seriously if you want to win," Max stated.

"We will, and then we'll join you at the Pokemon Grand Prix," Mark said.

"See you on the big stage in Toyko," Jake said.

The four of them waived goodbye to Patrick and Max as they were headed for London. After seeing the four of them leave, Max thought that it was his time to leave as well.

"Patrick, as I said this was our last battle before the Pokemon Grand Prix. I'm going to continue training my Pokemon, and then I'm goin to Toyko," Max told Patrick.

"I'm going to do the same thing here," Patrick said, "see you soon brother."

"See you soon," Max replied.

The took shook hands agreeing to meet at the Pokemon Grand Prix. Max took his leave, and Patrick was now on his own once again. He was not going to be an easy opponent when it comes time to face him once again. All Patrick can do is continue his training.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Patrick Schmidl and Max Schmidl defeat Mark Tonkel and Jake Tonkel in a Pokemon tag battle**

**Max Schmidl, Mark Tonkel, Jake Tonkel, CJ Kurowski, and Heather Kurowski all leave**

**Mark Tonkel: Gabite evolved into Garchomp**

**Jake Tonkel: Shelgon evolved into Salamence**


	535. Training: A Song For Patrick

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Meagan and Katie Puente were wondering around the world trying to train, and the two ended up back in Pretoria. They remember the time that they were in Pretoria where Meagan showed off her musical talent, and where they beat Dean for the Normal Token.

"Doesn't Pretoria bring back memories Katie," Meagan asked.

"It sure does," Katie answered.

As the girls were going through the city, they went to get to the Pokemon Center to get their Pokemon healed.

"It's a good idea that we go get our Pokemon healed," Katie said.

They went up to the counter, and gave the doctor their Pokeballs. The doctor also gave them a message.

"Oh, you're Meagan Puente aren't you," the doctor asked.

"Yes, how do you know," Meagan asked.

"You got a e-mail from a Patrick Schmidl," the doctor said.

"Okay, thanks for letting me know," Meagan replied.

Meagan went to a computer to see what Patrick's e-mail said. It has been a while since they have been together, so it was great that he was trying to keep in touch. Meagan opened the letter, and it read that he would like to talk to her sometime.

"Ah, Patrick wants to speak with me," said Meagan.

"Try calling him on the Pokemon Scanner," Katie told Meagan.

"Oh yeah, that's right. The Pokemon Scanner is also a phone," Meagan said.

Meagan took out her Pokemon Scanner, and dialed Patrick's number. Meagan was hearing a ring, and it looked like Patrick was about to call him.

"It's ringing," Meagan said.

"Hello," Patrick said as he answered the phone.

"Patrick, its me Meagan," Meagan replied.

"Ah, so you got my e-mail," Patrick responded.

Patrick was on the phone with Meagan. She was so happy to be hearing Patrick's voice once again. It was a pretty long time since they went their seperate ways to start training for the Pokemon Grand Prix.

"So what's up," Meagan asked.

"Well, it has been awhile since we seen each other and I thought why don't we check up and see how were doing," Patrick said.

"Oh, well me and Katie are doing fine, how about you," Meagan asked.

"I'm doing great! I've traveled so far in record time to a place called called Batamay. There aren't many Pokemon there, or many trainers, but me and my Pokemon were able to make it that far," Patrick said.

"Amazing, so your in Batamay right now," Meagan asked.

"No, I just went through Batamay. I'm about to enter a place called the Verkhoyansk Range," Patrick told Meagan.

"So maybe you might meet some strong Pokemon out there," Meagan said.

"Hopefully I do, me and my Pokemon are going to continue working hard and getting to the top," Patrick said.

"Okay, well I'll let you go. Take care okay," Meagan said.

"I will, you take care too," said Patrick.

The two hung up after a nice conversation. There was however one thing Patrick didn't know besides the fact that Meagan was in love with him once again, he was entering Verkhoyansk Range which was the territory of Darkdust HQ.

"So how's Patrick," Katie asked.

"He's doing great," Meagan answered.

Then a familar face showed up in the Pokemon Center. It was a guy with long brown hair, a beard, and he wore a white T-shirt, blue pants, and black sneakers. He walked in playing a guitar, and the people around enjoyed the music. It was actually Marcus from when Meagan was working with her music.

"Meagan Puente, nice to see you again," said Marcus.

Meagan was surprised to see Marcus once again. It was a long time since the two met when she was part of that band with Guy.

"So how are you and the others doing," Meagan asked.

"Were taking a little break, right now I'm just chilling," Marcus said.

"Oh, well me and Katie are getting ready for the Pokemon Grand Prix," Meagan said.

"The Pokemon Grand Prix, so you must have gotten all sixteen tokens I bet," Marcus said.

"You bet we did," Meagan replied.

She took out her token case and showed him the sixteen tokens that she got during her time when she was on her Pokemon journey.

"So I was wondering Meagan, since your done with traveling to Pokemon Gyms, would you like to stay with me and perform together," Marcus asked.

"Marcus, I would love too, but I want to particapate in the Pokemon Grand Prix. Patrick promised that he'll meet us there," Meagan said.

"Come on, we'll be famous worldwide," said Marcus.

"Marcus, I may be good as a singer but I have bigger goals ahead of me besides just going to the Pokemon Grand Prix. I plan to be a Pokemon nurse," Meagan explained.

"I hear you well Meagan, you need to follow your dreams," said Marcus, "Patrick would love it if you followed your dreams."

"Yeah, and I really do miss Patrick," Meagan said looking a bit gloomy.

Marcus noticed how down Meagan was when he mentioned Patrick.

"Patrick isn't with us because he went out to train with his Pokemon by himself," Katie stated.

"And how does this effect Meagan," Marcus asked.

"Because I love him," Meagan said.

"Oh, you love Patrick," Marcus questioned.

"Yes, and I never got to tell him the chance that I do love him," Meagan said.

"Well, why don't you write a song telling him exactly how you feel, not just for loving him, but whatever else runs through your mind," Marcus suggested.

Marcus was bringing up a good idea for Meagan to relive every moment she spent with Patrick by writing a song. She was a talented singer after all, and it would be perfect to write a song for him.

"Okay, that sounds like a good idea," Meagan replied.

So Meagan and Marcus decided to work together to write a song. When the Puente sisters got their Pokemon back, Meagan got to work while Katie trained on her own.

The three went to a park in Pretoria where Katie was training with her Empoleon and Raichu.

"Raichu, use Thunderbolt on Empoleon. Empoleon, just try and endure this as much as possible," Katie told her Empoleon.

Raichu unleashed a full power Thunderbolt on Katie's Empoleon. The only thing the Emperor Pokemon could do was to make sure it can withstand Raichu's attack. Empoleon's defenses were getting stronger. As for Meagan and Marcus, they were trying to think of lyrics to the song.

"So, what else could we put into the song," Meagan asked.

"I don't know, do you have anything in mind," Marcus asked.

"Hmm, I was thinking of words like, I remember the time we spent together," Meagan responded.

"Well, lets keep writing," said Marcus.

The two worked more on the song with Meagan singing, and Marcus playing his guitar to figure out what would be a good tune to go with the song.

After they finished their songwriting, the two girls and Marcus got together to say goodbye. Meagan got her Charizard out so that she and Katie could ride across the world. They wondered why they didn't do that at first.

"So where are you gonna go," Marcus asked.

"Were going to have Charizard fly us to Verkhoyansk Range. Patrick was there and I thought that I could surprise him when we arrive," Meagan suggested.

"You really do miss Patrick a lot," Marcus said.

"I do, and I'm sure Katie does as well," Meagan said looking at Katie.

"I miss him too," Katie stated.

"That is truly romantic that you're going to chase after Patrick, and tell him that you love him," Marcus said, "I wish you the best of luck."

"Thanks, and I will make sure I sing the song to him," Meagan said.

"Please do," Marcus replied.

Charizard had liftoff as Meagan and Katie waived goodbye to Marcus. Their destination now was Verkhoyansk Range where Patrick was training. Meagan had the song in her hand, and it was titled _You Deserve Better_. What nobody knows is that Darkdust Headquarters lies in Verkhoyansk Range, and Patrick along with Meagan and Katie were going to be in for trouble.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Meagan Puente and Katie Puente fly to Verkhoyansk Range in search of Patrick Schmidl**


	536. Training: Welcome To Darkdust HQ

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Patrick was in Verkhoyansk Range to continue his training. He wasn't aware that he was in the area of where Darkdust lurked. Patrick and his Pokemon were ready to do more training.

"With the Pokemon Grand Prix coming up in about a month, I'm going to need to pick up the slack," said Patrick.

The Pokemon Grand Prix was coming up really soon, and Patrick to get to work just like he always has during the last three months. As he was wondering in the range, there was a camera that caught Patrick.

"Well look who it is, Patrick Schmidl," said Riley watching Patrick.

"Patrick, how did he find this place," Nukem asked, "this is Darkdust's super secret headquarters!"

"We never gave any clues of our whereabouts," Ella stated.

"It doesn't matter what he does, our project is almost done," Seymour said.

Inside the labatory inside Darkdust HQ, there were a whole bunch of Darkdust Pokeball 2000 on a pedastal. The four orbs got their energy harnested from a machine that Seymour built, and transferred the energy into the Pokeballs.

"Soon, these Pokeballs will be ready," Seymour stated.

"We need to make sure that Patrick doesn't get anywhere near the project," said Riley.

Then coming inside was Darkdust Vice President Sneavely who saw Patrick on the monitors. Sneavely was quite pleased to see Patrick coming.

"So Patrick is here, you guys just focus on the Pokeballs. Our soldiers and I will take care of him," Sneavely announced.

"Yes Sneavely," Riley, Nukem, Ella, and Seymour replied.

Sneavely sounded the alarms to let the guards know that Patrick was trespassing on their property. Outside, Patrick heard the sirens.

"What's going on," Patrick questioned himself.

"Attention personal, we have an intruder. The trespasser is 500 feet outside the area. Hunt him down," the announcer on the siren exclaimed.

"Huh, what's going on," Patrick asked himself.

The Darkdust soldiers were coming after Patrick, and they all had Pokemon with them. There were lots of Zubats, Golbats, Poochyenas, Mightyenas, Rattatas, Raticates, Houndours, and Houndooms. The soldiers were ready to attack Patrick as he was entering Darkdust Headquarters.

"You got to be kidding me, Darkdust soldiers coming after me," Patrick said in shock, "I guess I really have ticked them off."

Patrick pulled out one of his Pokeballs, because he knew that it was time to go head to head with the Darkdust organization once again.

"Tyranitar, come on out," Patrick yelled out sending out his Tyranitar, "Tyranitar use Thrash!"

The Armor Pokemon bulldozed its way past all of the Darkdust soldiers with Thrash. Patrick was wondering why there were so many Darkdust soliders outside awaiting to attack Patrick.

"What's going on, why are there all these soldiers," Patrick asked.

"Step away from Darkdust Headquarters," one of the soldiers responded.

"Darkdust Headquarters, this is Darkdust Headquarters," Patrick stated.

"That's right, the world headquarters of Darkdust. This is where Darkdust members on every part of the globe meet. Leave if you want to live," said one of the soldiers.

"Leave with scoundrals like you running amuk, never," Patrick shouted, "Tyranitar use Rock Slide!"

Tyranitar summoned a whole bunch of rocks that wiped out most of the soldiers running all over the place along with their Pokemon. Sneavely was watching in his office.

"Marvelous, it seems Patrick and his Pokemon are much stronger than they were before. It doesn't matter what you do Patrick, you still won't beat me," Sneavely said to himself.

Patrick was amazed with the progress that his Tyranitar was making. The Darkdust soldiers that were around were pretty much taken out, but there were much more approaching the two.

"There's more coming, I might have to use another Pokemon," Patrick said to himself taking out another Pokeball, "I'll use Flygon."

Then coming from the sky was a Charizard, and on that Charizard was none other than Meagan and Katie. The two noticed the Darkdust soldiers that were surrounding Patrick.

"I see Patrick, and I also see that Darkdust is messing with him again," Meagan said looking at Darkdust.

"They won't mess with him for long," Katie replied.

"Charizard use Fire Spin," Meagan shouted.

Charizard used Fire Spin to wipe out every other soldier that was around Patrick and Tyranitar. Patrick noticed the Charizard from in the sky, and found out that it was Meagan and Katie.

"Wow, Meagan and Katie came. They got here in record time I bet," Patrick said to himself.

"Men, we might have to retreat," said one of the Darkdust soldiers.

They all called back their Pokemon and made a run for it. Sneavely was surprised to see Meagan and Katie poping into the scene. He was actually starting to smile after they arrived.

"Well, it looks like Patrick's little friends Meagan and Katie Puente have arrived. I guess I could deal with all three of them," said Sneavely.

Sneavely got a call from his phone, and it was none other than the man in the shadows once again who happened to be the leader of Darkdust. Sneavely answered the phone.

"Hello," Sneavely muttered.

"Sneavely, I can see that our men are feeling the battlefield. How can this Patrick Schmidl guy be so strong," the man in the dark questioned.

"I don't know, but he still won't be a match against me," Sneavely said.

"Don't worry, if this kid is able to beat you then its not the end of the world. Remember, if you fail then I can handle him," said the man in the dark.

"I understand that master, lets see how he does," Sneavely responds.

"This kid may be bugging us, but once we finish with the new Darkdust Pokeballs, then he will be nothing but a flee," the man in the dark said, "and I will take over the world."

The two hung up as they were awaiting for Patrick's next action. The Pokeballs were making good progress, and the four admins kept the area completely secured so that Patrick can't set foot inside the lab.

Outside as Patrick was reuniting with Meagan and Katie, there was a creature floating in the sky who saw Patrick. The creature then looked at Darkdust HQ, and turned back to Patrick. This creature was wondering what Patrick could do.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Patrick Schmidl reunites with Meagan Puente and Katie Puente**


	537. Training: Mewcomers

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Patrick was really happy to see Meagan and Katie again. The two gave him a huge hug as they were happy to see him.

"I missed you Patrick," Meagan said hugging Patrick hard.

"I missed you too," Patrick responded.

"So Patrick, how are you doing," Katie asked.

"I'm doing fine, I was surprised to see you girls come here," Patrick said.

"Yeah, we were just looking for Verkhoyansk Range on the Pokemon Scanner, and realized that we could just hop on Charizard for a lift here," Meagan explained.

"That's interesting, but the greetings are going to have to wait," Patrick announced.

"Does this have something to do with Darkdust? What are they planning to do here, or were they just after you for no reason," Katie asked.

"It turns out that we have arrived at the world headquarters of the evil Darkdust organization," Patrick said pointing to the futuristic building with all of the spires pointing out.

Meagan and Katie both got their first glimpse of what appeared to be the world headquarters of Darkdust. The only thing that they could think about at the time was that Darkdust was up to no good.

"As we may remember, a long time ago Darkdust got a hold of four orbs. They're using those orbs to make their Pokemon stronger. Darkdust has to learn that what they're doing is wrong, and that the true strength in a Pokemon comes from trust and love," Patrick explained.

The mysterious creature watching Patrick, Meagan, and Katie from above finally came down. The three noticed the mysterious creature floating, and it appeared to be the legendary Pokemon Mew.

"Whoa, what is that," Katie asked in a surprised way.

"This must be Mew, I heard about this Pokemon, but I thought it was just a legend," Patrick said.

It was Mew, and it was mostly floating around Patrick. The New Species Pokemon was observing Patrick sensing his energy.

"Do you have some sort of connection with Mew," Katie asked.

"No I don't, legend says that the only people who see Mew are those who have a pure heart, and a huge desire to see it," Patrick explained.

"Why would Mew be here if you didn't have a desire to see it," Meagan asked.

"I have a desire to see every kind of Pokemon, but why would Mew want to just show up right here," Patrick asked himself.

"Maybe because it senses that you do have a pure heart, because you were fighting those Darkdust goons," Katie said.

"You might be right on that Katie," Patrick replied.

Mew just hovered around Patrick, but it was still a mystery of what this Pokemon was going to do, and why it was with Patrick.

"So why is Mew hovering near me," Patrick questioned.

Mew looked at Patrick, and then it began to talk.

"So are you the one who is fighting off the forces of evil," Mew asked.

"Yes, and you're Mew right," Patrick asked.

"I am Mew, and I have come to aid you," Mew said.

It was a surprise to see that Mew could actually talk, but right now they needed to know what they had to do. Mew could provide useful information.

"Why do you wish to aid us," Meagan asked.

"The evil ongoers known as Darkdust are not only harnesting the orbs energy to make Pokeballs that make us stronger, but they somehow got ahold of my DNA," Mew explained.

"Your DNA," Katie questioned.

"Yes, but I don't know what they want to do with it. What I do know is that their Pokemon will soon become more powerful than you can ever imagine," Mew explained.

"We understand that, that's why they got the four orbs," Patrick stated.

"I can aid you with my powers. If we can combine our powers when Darkdust sends out their new Pokemon, we might have a chance," Mew explained.

"That's good, but we can take care of things on our own," Patrick said.

"Do whatever your heart feels like, but I will remain with you during this time. Just remember that I'm here when things get bad," Mew said.

Mew was going to help Patrick along with Meagan and Katie. Sneavely was looking outside and seeing that the legendary Pokemon Mew was with the three Pokemon trainers.

"Is that Mew," Sneavely questioned, "we haven't seen that thing since the master harvested DNA from its hair."

Sneavely was amazed to see Mew with Patrick. He thought that this could be the chance to strike when Mew was on their side. Darkdust used its DNA for some reason, but it was unknown.

Outside the group was heading into Darkdust HQ. Patrick realized that Meagan didn't have Togepi with her anymore. Patrick was wondering what happened to Togepi.

"So Meagan, what happened to Togepi," Patrick asked.

"Well after we split up, I sent Togepi back to Homewood so that my aunt and uncle can take care of it. I'm glad to know that Togepi is safe," Meagan said.

"It's a good thing, because we don't want Togepi to be part of this dangerous battle," Katie said.

"I know, but lets focus on Darkdust for right now," Meagan said.

"You're right," Patrick replied.

As the group approached the enterance to Darkdust HQ, there were more soldiers ready to attack with their Pokemon. They sent out different kinds of Pokemon to stop them in their tracks.

"Come on out Furret," Patrick yelled out sending out his Furret.

"Lets go Ursaring," Meagan shouted bringing out her Ursaring.

"It's Persian time," Katie yelled out bringing out her Persian.

Furret, Ursaring, and Persian were all out of their Pokeballs ready to take on the group of Darkdust soldiers.

"Furret use Swift," Patrick shouted.

"Ursaring use Metal Claw," Meagan yelled out.

"Persian use Power Gem," Katie commanded.

Furret shot out a bunch of stars wiping out most of the soldiers and their Pokemon, Ursaring used Metal Claw to knock a lot of soldiers away, and Persian took care of the rest of them with Power Gem. They all managed to get inside Darkdust HQ.

"So those kids are able to get inside, oh we'll see how they do against another batch of soldiers," Sneavely said sounding the alarm to bring out more Darkdust soldiers.

More soldiers were ready to storm the whole place as Patrick, Meagan, and Katie have entered Darkdust world headquarters. The man in the dark witnessed every single event that was taking place as he just sat there waiting.

"Lets see how worthy you are," the man in the dark said.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**The group encounters Mew**

**Patrick Schmidl: Mew joins Patrick**

**Meagan Puente: Revealed she left Togepi back in Homewood**


	538. Training: Sneavely Returns

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Patrick, Meagan, and Katie were all inside Darkdust HQ. They continued to rampage through all of the soldiers that were coming their way. With the help of Mew, the group got a big boost.

"Where are those Pokeballs that Darkdust was planning to create," Patrick asked.

"We must find the evil mastermind behind all of this," said Mew.

"Stop right there," yelled out one of the soldiers.

The group was surrounded once again by Darkdust soldiers. They were everywhere, and they didn't want their Pokemon to get tired.

"Furret return," Patrick said calling back his Furret, "go Flygon!"

Patrick switched out the Long Body Pokemon with the Mystic Pokemon Flygon. Patrick was hoping that Flygon had a chance to slow down the Darkdust soldiers greatly. They were storming everywhere.

"Are you sure Flygon is going to take care of these guys," Meagan asked.

"Trust me baby, me and my Pokemon have been training hard for this moment. There is no way Flygon should have a problem," Patrick answered, "Flygon use Dragonbreath!"

Flygon opened its mouth and unleashed its Dragonbreath attack on all of the soldiers. Most of the Darkdust soldiers were taken care of, but more Pokemon were on their way.

"Allow me Patrick," Meagan said, "Usraring use Hyper Voice!"

The Hibernator Pokemon unleashed a powerful screech with Hyper Voice causing all of the Pokemon to be baffled. The group was able to get past all of the Pokemon and continue to explore Darkdust HQ.

"Okay now, where are they keeping those Pokeballs," Patrick questioned.

"My my, it looks like those kids are lost. They'll never be able to find out where our project is," Sneavely said.

The Vice President then got a video monitor that consisted of Riley, Nukem, Ella, and Seymour all keeping an eye on the project.

"So how is everything going," Sneavely asked the administrators.

"Things are going according to plan Sneavely," Ella replied, "Seymour is looking at the ratings of the Pokeballs power."

Seymour, who was also Darkdust's head scientist, was looking up on the computer how the process was going of putting the orbs energy into the Pokeballs.

"And how do they go," Sneavely questioned.

"They should be ready in an hour. These special Pokeballs take a long time to create, but there is enough for the four of us and you," Ella stated.

"I'm going to need six more of those Pokeballs," Sneavely told Ella.

"The pedastal can hold up to 25 Pokeballs, so there should be enough," Riley told Sneavely.

"Perfect, the first Pokemon to be transferred from our Darkdust Pokeballs into these new Pokeballs will be our Pokemon. Then we can work with the soldiers," Sneavely announced.

"The dream will come true soon Sneavely," Nukem said.

"Nice, and I guess you heard about what's going on here," Sneavely said.

"We know about Patrick and his little friends causing a rascus inside our own headquarters. We'll keep an eye out for him," Ella replied.

"Do that, but I'm going to invite those kids into my office," Sneavely told the administrators.

"Are you serious about that," Riley questioned.

"Of course I am, remember they can't beat me and my Pokemon," Sneavely stated.

"That's right, you go Sneavely," Nukem cheered.

"Thank you, now I'm off to create some havoc for those kids. Make sure the Pokeballs are done by schedule," Sneavely told Riley, Nukem, Ella, and Seymour.

"Yes Sneavely," all of them responded.

Sneavely signed off as he continued to watch Patrick, Meagan, and Katie taking out all of those Darkdust soldiers. Katie and Persain were ready to teach those guys a lesson.

"Now Persian, use Screech," Katie shouted.

Persian delivered a powerful Screech that deafened all of the soldiers and their Pokemon. So far the group was blazing through everyone.

"So far I have underestimated you. The Pokemon you all carry are pretty strong," said Mew.

"Thanks for the comment, but remember if we do need any help, then you come to the rescue," Patrick told Mew.

A sound was then made on the loudspeaker, and it was coming from Sneavely's office. It was Sneavely ready to make an announcement.

"Patrick Schmidl, you may not remember me, but this is the voice of Sneavely. None of my soldiers are a match for you or your friends, but I think its time we made a little arrangement," Sneavely announced.

"Sneavely," Patrick questioned.

Patrick, Meagan, and Katie were all looking around wondering where that voice was coming from. Then they figured that Sneavely's voice was coming from a loudspeaker.

"I was thinking that you and your little friends could meet in my office for a Pokemon brawl. My office is on the 14th floor, and begin to search for a big red door when you arrive," Sneavely announced, "If you win, then I can tell you where were making our new Pokeballs. I'll see you then."

The loudspeaker was turned off, and it was clear that Sneavely invited the group to a Pokemon battle.

"Looks like Sneavely wants to battle us," Patrick said.

"Patrick, don't you remember what happened the last time we battled him," Katie asked.

"I know, we were creamed," Patrick mentioned, "but we are more experienced as Pokemon trainers now then we were before, and our Pokemon are much stronger now thanks to all of the training."

"I agree with Patrick, we had no chance of beating him the last time, maybe we'll have a chance this time," Meagan kindly said.

"What are you waiting for, lets go," Patrick said.

The group and Mew found a nearby elevator that was able to take them to the 14th floor of Darkdust HQ. They boarded the elevator and rode all the way to their destination, and now all they had to do was find Sneavely's office.

"Okay, Sneavely's office has got to be somewhere," Patrick announced.

"Did he say look for a big red door," Meagan mentioned.

"Yeah, we got to find a big red door," said Katie.

All three of them searched the entire floor to try and find a big red door. Then Patrick, Meagan, and Katie found the red door that they were looking for.

"Is this it," Katie asked.

"That must be it," Patrick answered, "lets go inside."

The group and Mew all went through the red door, and then they saw Sneavely sitting at his desk with his hands folded. He was pleased to see Patrick, Meagan, and Katie all come inside.

"Heh heh heh heh heh, you finally showed up," said Sneavely.

"Sneavely, we have come here to stop you," Patrick exclaimed.

"I'm glad you came Patrick, because now you're going to meet your doom," Sneavely exclaimed.

Sneavely jumped out of his chair, and he pressed a button on a remote where the door slammed shut and his desk along with the other things in the office went away. The floor also changed into a battlefield floor.

"Your trapped like Rattatas in a cage," Sneavely shouted, "and not only are you trapped, but no one else can get in to help you!"

"WE'RE TRAPPED," Meagan screamed.

"Your only form of exit is beating me, and I did promise I tell you where were keeping our Pokeballs," Sneavely explained.

"It's three against one Sneavely, and were better than we were before. This time it will be you who's going down," Patrick yelled out.

"Well then, let the excitement begin," Sneavely grinned.

Patrick, Meagan, and Katie each got out a Pokeball as they were ready to battle. Sneavely held three Pokeballs in his hand to counter each of the Pokemon they they were going to use. Mew was with them, but had to watch to make sure to help if they needed it.

"This is going to be interesting, I can't wait to see how Sneavely dismantles these kids," the man in the dark said.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**The group encounters Sneavely and prepares to battle him**


	539. Training: Sneavely Attacks

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Patrick, Meagan, and Katie were all ready to take on Sneavely. The Vice President of Darkdust sealed them in so they can't escape. He had his Pokeballs out as he was ready to give them some trouble.

"Now Claydol, Starmie, and Honchkrow, destroy them," Sneavely shouted bringing out his Claydol, Starmie, and Honchkrow.

Sneavely sent the Clay Doll Pokemon Claydol, the Mysterious Pokemon Starmie, and the Big Boss Pokemon Honchkrow to take on the group and their Pokemon.

"Gardevoir, come on out," Patrick yelled out sending out his Gardevoir.

"Lets go Luxray," Meagan shouted bringing out her Luxray.

"It's Slaking time," Katie yelled out bringing out her Slaking.

Patrick was going to use the Embrace Pokemon Gardevoir, while Meagan was going with the Gleam Eyes Pokemon Luxray, and Katie had the Lazy Pokemon Slaking try to take on Sneavley's Pokemon.

"I just want to let you know that your Pokemon do look stronger, but I still will prevail," Sneavely exclaimed.

"You won't win Sneavely," Patrick yelled out.

The man in the dark was watching the battle in Sneavely's office. He appeared to be in a good mood as he was going to see Sneavely battle.

"Well Sneavely, I guess its time for me to see what this kid is capable of. Don't you fail me Sneavely," said the man in the dark.

"Gardevoir use Calm Mind," Patrick shouted.

"Luxray use Charge," Meagan yelled out.

"Slaking use Focus Punch on Claydol while Gardevoir and Luxray gather energy," Katie told her Slaking.

Gardevoir tried to clear its mind with Calm Mind, and also gain some power in the process. Luxray was gathering electricity by using Charge, and Slaking was trying to get its focus in to attack Claydol with Focus Punch.

"Claydol use Earth Power," Sneavely ordered his Claydol.

Claydol summoned a giant lava burst out from the ground which baffled everyone, but Slaking got out of the way.

"Gardevoir use Shadow Ball," Patrick retorted.

Gardevoir delivered a Shadow Ball attack right at Claydol, and the Clay Doll Pokemon actually took a big blow from that attack.

"But how is that possible, my Pokemon creamed you last time," Sneavely said in shock.

"We have gotten a lot better since our last meeting," Patrick told Sneavely.

"No matter, I will get my way! Starmie use Ice Beam," Sneavely commanded to his Starmie.

The Mysterious Pokemon unleashed a powerful Ice Beam coming right at the group and their Pokemon, and they didn't have much time to react.

"Luxray use Thunder," Meagan retaliated.

Luxray unleashed a Thunder attack that zapped Starmie, and the Mysterious Pokemon was feeling horrible static.

"Now Slaking," Katie shouted.

Slaking charged at Honchkrow and knocked the Big Boss Pokemon silly with Focus Punch. All three Pokemon were feeling baffled after those blows from the group's Pokemon.

"Grrr, Honchkrow use Drill Peck," Sneavely shouted.

Honchkrow dove down with Drill Peck. The Big Boss Pokemon was going after Gardevoir, and Patrick knew that none of Gardevoir's psychic attacks were going to work on Honchkrow because it was a dark type Pokemon. He did have something else in mind.

"Gardevoir use Magical Leaf," Patrick yelled out.

Gardevoir unleashed colorful leaves at Honchkrow, and Honchkrow couldn't handle Gardevoir's Magical Leaf attack causing Drill Peck to be stopped.

"Honchkrow, unleash your Dark Pulse," Sneavely yelled out.

"Luxray use Shock Wave," Meagan retaliated.

Honchkrow was prepared to fire off a Dark Pulse attack at Gardevoir, but Luxray came to the rescue with Shock Wave to shock Sneavely's Honchkrow and knock it out of commission.

"HONCHKROW, HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE," Sneavely screamed, "you'll pay for this! Claydol use Psybeam!"

"Slaking use Night Slash," Katie ordered.

Claydol fired a Psybeam attack right at Gardevoir and Luxray, but Slaking fought it off and attacked Claydol with Night Slash. The Clay Doll Pokemon was hurt badly, and got the knockout blow.

"Not Claydol too, what's going on," Sneavely asked himself.

"Gardevoir use Psychic," Patrick shouted.

"Starmie use Hydro Pump," Sneavely retorted.

Starmie unleashed a Hydro Pump attack, but Gardevoir used Psychic to stop Starmie's attack. The water was sent back towards the Mysterious Pokemon, and Starmie was defeated.

"What is going on," Sneavely asked in fear.

The man in the dark wasn't liking what he was seeing in Sneavely's office. The mysterious being wasn't impressed with what Sneaveley has been doing.

"Don't you fail me Sneavely," the man in the dark said.

Sneavely called back all three of his Pokemon in anger. This was a very different battle from the last time the group dealt with Sneavely.

"How is it possible that you have become so strong without the use of Darkdust Pokeballs," Sneavely asked.

"We have trained our Pokemon hard, and gave them lots of love and trust. We never gave them a Pokeball that could upgrade their powers. This is the true power of a Pokemon," Patrick explained.

"Well, I still have three more Pokemon you kids can play with," Sneavely said taking out his other three Pokeballs, "Drapion, Hairyama, Weavile, crush them!"

Sneavely tossed his Pokeballs, and coming out was the Ogre Scorp Pokemon Drapion, the Arm Thrust Pokemon Hairyama, and the Sharp Claw Pokemon Weavile. Patrick, Meagan, and Katie each got out their Pokeballs, and decided to make a change.

"Gardevoir return," Patrick yelled out calling back his Gardevoir.

"Luxray return," Meagan shouted calling back her Luxray.

"Return Slaking," Katie shouted bringing back her Slaking.

"Why did you call back your Pokemon, are you giving up for some reason," Sneavely asked.

"No, were going to use different Pokemon," Patrick answered, "come on out Octillery!"

"Lets go Froslass," Meagan shouted bringing out her Froslass.

"It's Raichu time," Katie yelled out sending out her Raichu.

Patrick brought out the Jet Pokemon Octillery, Meagan sent out the Snow Land Pokemon Froslass, and Katie was going with the Mouse Pokemon Raichu. If the group was able to beat the three Pokemon Sneavely used first, then there was a shot that they could beat his other Pokemon as well.

"I will show no mercy," Sneavely screamed, "Drapion use Cross Poison, Hairyama use Force Palm, Weavile use Ice Beam!"

Drapion unleashed its Cross Poison, Hairyama charged with a Force Palm, and Weavile was prepared to use Ice Beam. Patrick, Meagan, and Katie were all ready to deliver their big blows.

"Octillery use Octazooka," Patrick retorted.

Octillery used Octazooka to blind Hairyama, and knock the Arm Thrust Pokemon down. Hairyama was having a hard time getting up.

"Froslass use Blizzard," Meagan yelled out.

Froslass summoned a powerful Blizzard that ended up freezing up Drapion,and Froslass dodged Drapion's Ogre Scorp Pokemon was shivering, and Froslass was just getting warmed up.

"Raichu use Electro Ball," Katie shouted.

Raichu gathered electricity and formed it into a ball. Raichu evaded Weavile's Ice Beam, and sent out an Electro Ball attack that zapped Weavile. The Sharp Claw Pokemon was only stunned temporarily.

"This is impossible, how can these kids improve so drastically," Sneavely questioned himself.

"As I told you Sneavely, we aren't going to lose to you this time," Patrick yelled out.

"It's not over just yet," Sneavely roared.

The man in the dark was getting aggravated with Sneavely's struggles. The Pokemon of Patrick, Meagan, and Katie were dominating the battle so far.

"What is wrong with you, don't I raise my soldiers better than that," the man in the dark said.

"Drapion use Venoshock on that no Raichu," Sneavely screamed.

"Raichu use Volt Tackle," Katie shouted.

Drapion gathered a whole lot of poisonous energy and sent it towards Raichu. The Mouse Pokemon however started running and had an electric force around its body canceling out Drapion's Venoshock. Raichu used Volt Tackle to bash Drapion into the ground thus defeating it.

"You'll pay for that, Hairyama use Smellingsalt on Froslass," Sneavely shouted.

Hairyama jumped right in front of Froslass, and clapped its hands on the Snow Land Pokemon. Froslass was getting squashed by Hairyama's giant hands.

"Hang in there Froslass, use Shadow Ball," Meagan yelled out.

Despite getting crushed, Froslass found the energy to generate a Shadow Ball attack to break free of Hairyama's grip, and knock it out at the same time.

"Okay Weavile, use Metal Claw and destroy that Octillery," Sneavely roared.

"I don't think so, Octillery use Water Pulse," Patrick yelled out.

Weavile was coming at Octillery with Metal Claw, but the Jet Pokemon sent out a powerful Water Pulse attack that just got Weavile washed away. The Sharp Claw Pokemon was taken out, and all of Sneavely's Pokemon were defeated.

"No, this can't be happening. How is this possible? Those Pokemon are nowhere near the strength of mine, and they somehow found a way to beat my Pokemon," Sneavely said to himself.

"We beat you Sneavely," Patrick told Sneavely.

Sneavely couldn't believe his own eyes that Patrick, Meagan, and Katie were able to team up against Vice President Sneavely and defeat all six of his Pokemon. The best part was that the group made it look easy, just like what Sneavely did against them in the past.

"Now you have to tell us where your Pokeball project is taking place," Patrick mentioned.

"Grrr, you have beaten me, but I'm going to tell you," Sneavely grinned.

"What, what about the deal for if we beat you," Meagan questioned.

"I did say that, but there is no point of me telling you because the Pokeballs should be finished and ready to be tested out," Sneavely explained.

"SNEAVELY," a voice on the loudspeaker yelled.

"Huh, who's that," Patrick questioned.

"Where's that voice coming from," Katie questioned.

"How dare you fail me Sneavely, you should've beaten those kids," the man in the dark said.

"But master, I don't know how they were able to beat me. They've become much stronger than the last time I faced them," Sneavely said to the voice in the loudspeaker.

"Master," Meagan questioned.

"I remember what he said back at Rayquaza's Tower, he said that he was the Vice President of Darkdust. This voice were hearing is probably the head of Darkdust," Patrick stated.

"You might be right," Katie said.

"Listen here Sneavely, I thought I told you I don't tolerate failure. Let me exterminate those kids myself," the man in the dark said.

"You, you want to fight these kids," Sneavely asked.

"Yes I do, bring them to me," the man in the dark said.

"Yes master," Sneavely gulped, "well you kids have just angered the true boss of Darkdust. He wants a word with you troublemakers."

They couldn't believe what they just heard, the head honcho of Darkdust wanted to confront Patrick, Meagan, and Katie all at the same time. Sneavely was shocked to hear about this.

"This is unbelieveable, our master is the feared person you will ever meet. Even I fear battling against him, everyone in this organization does," Sneavely said.

"What are you waiting for, I'm ready to teach this guy a lesson," Patrick replied.

Sneavely led the group out of his office, and guided them through the hallways of Darkdust HQ to take them to the boss's chamber.

Back at the lab, the Pokeballs were offically finished. The four administrators looked at the glory which were the new Pokeballs.

"They're done, any Pokemon that is kept inside these Pokeballs will have power beyond anything imaginable," Seymour said.

The new Pokeballs were just like the Darkdust Pokeball 2000, but the entire Pokeball was glowing white. These new Pokeballs looked entirely dangerous.

"With the elements of the planet, we have taken energy from the elements main source which were the four orbs to create these," Riley said looking at the Pokeballs.

"What are we going to call our new Darkdust Pokeballs," Nukem asked.

"How about Darkdust Pokeball 2.0," Ella suggested.

"No, they will be know as the Darkdust Chaosball," Seymour announced.

Seymour called the new Darkdust Pokeball the Darkdust Chaosball. They were ready to be put to the test, and just when the group was about to pay the head of Darkdust a visit.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**The group defeats Darkdust Vice President Sneavely**

**Sneavely takes the group to the head of Darkdust**


	540. Training: Darkdust Head Shadelock Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Sneavely was guiding the group through the hallways of Darkdust HQ. Patrick along with the Puente sisters and Mew were all ready to take on the head of Darkdust. Sneavely took them to a giant black door which was where the head of Darkdust lurked.

"This is it, this is where our master lurks," Sneavely told the group, "master open the door!"

"As you wish," the man in the dark said.

The man in the dark got the door to open, and the group went inside. The room was pitch black, and all they saw were a set of red approached the man in the dark.

"Sneavely, are these the pest that have meddled with Darkdust for quite awhile," the man in the dark asked.

"Yes master, this is Patrick Schmidl, the son of former Darkdust administrator Edward," Sneavely said bowing on one knee, "and these are his two friends Meagan and Katie Puente."

"Patrick Schmidl, I finally get to meet you in person," said the man in the dark.

"You must be the head of Darkdust," Patrick said.

The man in the dark used his hand to light up torches that were in his chamber. They were purple flames, and the room happened to have dark blue walls, and a grey floor. The man in the dark was out of his shadow and revealed his true form.

The man actually had skin that was completely white, along with big hazel eyes, and long black hair. He wore a purple robe with black gloves, and black boots. He had a dark purple aura surrounding his body.

"That guy is creepy," Katie said.

"I know, he probably didn't get a tan so much," Meagan said.

"It's time to reveal who I am. My name is Shadelock, and I'm the grand master of the Darkdust organization," Shadelock said introducing himself.

The man in the dark was named Shadelock, and he was the head of Darkdust. The whole look on him indicated that he was nothing but pure evil. The name even indicated that he was pure evil.

"Shadelock is our master, our leader, and he is far superior to my abilites," Sneavely said talking about Shadelock.

"Enough with the introduction Sneavely, they now know that I'm in charge of Darkdust," Shadelock said.

"Why are you doing this," Patrick asked, "why are you messing with the nature of a Pokemon's power?"

"Why am I doing this, you know that Pokemon have been a great use for fighting. We try to make our Pokemon stronger with lots of training, and endure lots of obstacles, but they never seem to get stronger," Shadelock lectured.

"That's because they have limits," Meagan yelled out.

"You kids are obviously correct. They always hit a plateu, and never can exceed more strength. With the Darkdust Pokeballs that have been created throughout the years, we can make our Pokemon much stronger without having it to battle," Shadelock explained.

"That's crazy," Katie exclaimed.

"No, it helps Pokemon go beyond their potential. Unfortunately though the Darkdust Pokeball 2000 makes a Pokemon stronger, they still weren't able to let Pokemon exceed their potential. With the help of the four orbs that consist of infinite power, we transferred some of their energy into the Darkdust Pokeballs to create even more powerful Pokeballs," Shadelock explained.

"That's right, and with these new Pokeballs, there will never be a limit again for any Pokemon that sets foot inside these Pokeballs. Then we will have these Pokemon conquer every living thing and achieve complete domination," Sneavely announced.

Patrick, Meagan, and Katie were all angry. Mew was looking worried as the New Species Pokemon was looking at Shadelock hearing about what Darkdust was going to do.

"You're wrong! A Pokemon's true potential doesn't come from a mechincal Pokeball, it comes from the heart. We've trained our Pokemon for a long time, and the three of us had ended up learning a lot about Pokemon and their feelings. We share a great bond, and that is what helps us through all of these obstacles," Patrick lectured.

"You don't understand that the power these Pokemon have isn't real. It could go away, or possibily endanger the Pokemon. Training a Pokemon, and giving it lots of trust and love is the true power inside of a Pokemon," Meagan stated.

"Me and my Pokemon had some good times, and some bad times, and some annoying times that I don't enjoy, but we have shared a great bond that has prevent me and my Pokemon from quitting. Using science to try and enhance a Pokemon's power, that is just wrong," Katie explained.

Shadelock didn't want to hear anymore of what the group had to say. Everything that he and Sneavely were hearing were a bunch of lies.

"THIS IS ALL LIES! THOSE METHODS DON'T HELP A POKEMON LIVE BEYOND THEIR LIMITS," Shadelock screamed.

Mew then floated in the air, and the evil tyrant saw Mew with its very own eyes.

"Mew, I didn't think you come back here," Shadelock said.

"Please stop this, you don't know how many innocent people and Pokemon you are hurting. You already have destroyed one Pokemon world, don't destroy this world too," Mew told Shadelock.

"THERE WAS ANOTHER POKEMON WORLD," Patrick screamed in shock.

"I don't care about those words you give me Mew. My objective is for any Pokemon to have power exceed beyond anything possible, and then we will rule the universe," Shadelock shouted.

"The universe," Meagan said in fear.

"I was looking for a power source to help acheive this goal, and the four orbs on this planet was just what I was looking for," Shadelock explained.

These guys were more than just some evil organization that was trying to capture Pokemon to make them stronger. Darkdust was also bent on using the Pokemon to conquer the universe.

"Stop this now," Mew cried.

"Never," Shadelock roared, "Sneavely, bring me my prized Pokemon."

"Does that include the one in the back," Sneavely asked.

"No, just the ones I keep in my special case," Shadelock responded.

"Yes master," Sneavely replied.

Sneavely went into the backroom where he saw the giant purple Pokeball, and what was inside was still unknown. Sneavely grabbed the case that held all of Shadelock's Pokemon, and he was even scared of touching it. He brought the case out and handed it to Shadelock.

"Here you go master," Sneavely said nervously giving Shadelock his case.

Shadelock opened the case, and there were five Pokeballs inside his case. All of them were the traditional Darkdust Pokeball 2000, and no one knew what was inside.

"Now for business, I'm going to exterminate you kids," Shadelock told the group.

"Were ready Shadelock, show us what you got," Patrick said.

The group got out their Pokeballs, and Shadelock kindly took just one Pokeball out of his case. It was not known what Pokemon was inside the Pokeball, or any of the other Pokeballs. It was still not known what was hidden inside the giant Pokeball. The group was now prepared for an all out war with Shadelock.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**The man in the dark is revealed as Darkdust Head Shadelock**


	541. Training: Darkdust Head Shadelock Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Patrick, Meagan, and Katie were all ready to face Shadelock in a Pokemon battle. The evil tyrant of Darkdust only had one Pokeball in his hand while all three members of the group had a Pokeball in their hand.

"Why don't you send out your Pokemon first," Shadelock suggested.

"You got it Shadelock," said Patrick, "come on out Flygon!"

"Go Azumarill," Meagan yelled out sending out her Granbull.

"It's Altaria time," Katie shouted bringing out her Altaria.

Patrick was going to have the Mystic Pokemon Flygon attack, Meagan was using the Aqua Rabbit Pokemon Azumarill, and Katie was prepared to use the Humming Pokemon Altaria. Shadelcok wasn't intimidated by the group's Pokemon.

"Is this it, I got way better than these low-lifes," Shadelock said gripping the Pokeball in his hand, "Make them suffer!"

Shadelock tossed his Pokeball, and the Pokemon that came out really shocked the entire group. It was no ordinary Pokemon that Shadelock had, it was the legendary Pokemon Regigigas.

"Is that Regigigas," Meagan asked freaking out.

"This can't be possible," Patrick said pulling out his Pokemon Scanner.

Patrick got out his Pokemon Scanner, and the Pokemon clearly identified Regigigas. It was no illusion or mirage, that was the ancient Colossal Pokemon Regigigas in Shadelock's possesion.

"Hahaha, isn't this a beauty. I posses the legendary Regigigas, and that's only one of my Pokemon," Shadelock stated.

The group was now shivering as they find out that Shadelock owns a legendary Pokemon. Regigigas may be feared to be their scariest comeptition against Shadelock.

"Flygon use Dragon Claw," Patrick yelled out.

"Azumarill use Hydro Pump," Meagan shouted.

"Altaria use Sky Attack," Katie ordered.

Regigigas just stood there as Flygon unleashed its Dragon Claw and slashed Regigigas. Azumarill used Hydro Pump to try and wash out the Colossal Pokemon, and Altaria glowed and bashed into Regigigas for a Sky Attack.

"That's it, Sneavely lost to you weaklings," Shadelock muttered.

The group was horrified to see that Regigigas was still standing as if it didn't even feel anything at all. The Colossal Pokemon wasn't effected one bit by their attacks.

"Nothing worked, we gave it everything and nothing worked," Patrick said.

"I see what you kids are talking about, well how about you get a load of this. Regigigas use Giga Impact," Shadelock commanded to Regigigas.

The Colossal Pokemon charged all the way over to the three Pokemon, and easily took them all out with one Giga Impact attack. All three Pokemon were unconscious, and unable to continue.

"Flygon return," Patrick yelled out calling back his Flygon.

"Azumarill return," Meagan yelled out calling back her Azumarill.

"Altaria return," Katie yelled out calling back her Altaria.

None of the three Pokemon stood a chance against Regigigas. What was even more surprising was how in the world did Shadelock even catch Regigigas.

"That Regigigas is absolutely powerful," Meagan said.

"That's right, and that is just with these Darkdust Pokeballs. Wait till we try out the new Pokeballs," Shadelock told the group.

They were not going to allow defeat. The group each got out another Pokemon to take on Shadelock's powerful Regigigas.

"Come on out Furret," Patrick shouted bringing out his Furret.

"Lets go Ursaring," Meagan yelled out bringing out her Ursaring.

"It's Walrein time," Katie shouted sending out her Walrein.

Patrick was going with the Long Body Pokemon Furret, Meagan decided to have the Hibernator Pokemon Ursaring take on Regigigas, and Katie thought Walrein was her best option to go up against the Colossal Pokemon.

"Furret, give it everything you got! Use Hyper Beam," Patrick yelled out.

"Ursaring use Superpower," Meagan commanded.

"Walrein use Sheer Cold," Katie shouted.

Furret fired off a Hyper Beam attack, while Ursaring used Superpower to pummel Regigigas, and Walrein tried to freeze Regigigas with Sheer Cold. None of the attacks did a thing as Regigigas wasn't effected one bit.

"Nothing's working," Katie said shivering in fear.

"Regigigas use Crush Grip," Shadelock commanded.

The Colossal Pokemon got a hold of all three Pokemon, and squeezed all three of them until they all passed out. They were instantly defeated, and nothing seemed to work so far.

"This can't be happening, Furret return," Patrick shouted calling back his Furret.

"Return Ursaring," Meagan said bringing back her Ursaring.

"Walrein, back in the ball," Katie yelled out calling back her Walrein.

"Well, now you see why I'm more superior than you'll ever be, and I'm just getting started," Shadelock said.

"Huh," they all gasped.

"Regigigas return," Shadelock called out returning Regigigas.

"Why did you call back Regigigas, wasn't Regigigas beating up all of our Pokemon," Patrick questioned.

"Why yes it was, but I want you to witness more miracles that I have retrieved," Shadelock told the group taking out three more Pokeballs.

Regigigas was out of the picture, but the group was unaware of what else Shadelock could have in store. There was no telling that the other Pokemon he has could be even stronger than Regigigas.

"Now, witness my next three Pokemon," Shadelock announced throwing his Pokeballs in the air.

Coming out of all three Pokeballs were three more Pokemon, and all of them were also legendary Pokemon. The three Pokemon Patrick, Meagan, and Katie witnessed were Palkia, Dialga, and Darkrai.

"Girls, take out your Pokemon Scanners! We might want to see if these Pokemon are the real deal just like that Regigigas," Patrick yelled out.

Meagan took out her Pokemon Scanner to do an analysis on Palkia. It was indeed the Spatial Pokemon that was in her sights. Katie used her Pokemon Scanner to see if the other Pokemon was Dialga, and it was the Temporal Pokemon. Patrick had to see if he was looking at Darkrai, and the Pokemon showed that it was the Pitch-Black Pokemon Darkrai.

"This can't be possible, how could you have retrieve both the Pokemon of Time, and the Pokemon of Space," Meagan asked.

"I just got lucky enough to catch them, just like with Regigigas and Darkrai. So I also posses the power of time and space on my side," Shadelock told the group.

"Also the effect to put nightmares in people's mind," Katie retorted.

"That too," Shadelock replied, "now do your worst."

Patrick, Meagan, and Katie each took out another Pokeball. They were prepared to send out three more Pokemon to attack.

"Go Octillery," Patrick yelled out sending out his Octillery.

"Come on out Froslass," Meagan shouted bringing out her Froslass.

"It's Persian time," Katie yelled out bringing out her Persian.

The Jet Pokemon Octillery, the Snow Land Pokemon Froslass, and the Classy Cat Pokemon Persian were all ready to tak on the Spatial Pokemon Palkia, the Temporal Pokemon Dialga, and the Pitch-Black Pokemon Darkrai. These Pokemon tended to be powerful just like Regigigas.

"Octillery use Ice Beam," Patrick shouted.

"Froslass use Avalanche," Meagan yelled out.

"Persian use Hyper Beam," Katie shouted.

All three Pokemon unleashed their attacks. Octillery's Ice Beam, Froslass's Avalanche, and Persian's Hyper Beam had absolutely no effect. All three Pokemon were still standing strong.

"Pathetic, you kids are worthless thinking that how you raise your Pokemon makes them stronger," Shadelock said mocking the kids, "let me put you all out of your misery. Darkrai use Dark Void!"

The Pitch-Black Pokemon unleashed a powerful Dark Void that ended up putting all of the Pokemon to sleep.

"Octillery," Patrick called out.

"Froslass," Meagan called out.

"Persian wake up," Katie called out.

"HAHAHAHAHA, that was Darkrai's special ability. That puts Pokemon to sleep no matter what," Shadelock lectured.

"That's impossible," Patrick ranted out.

"I'm afraid not, Palkia use Hydro Pump on that Persian! Dialga use Flash Cannon on that Froslass, and Darkrai, give that Octillery a Nightmare," Shadelock commanded to all three of his Pokemon.

None of the Pokemon were able to move because of the sleep state that they all fell under due to Darkrai's Dark Void. Palkia defeated Persian with Hydro Pump, Dialga took out Froslass with Flash Cannon, and Darkrai took advantage of Octillery being asleep with Nightmare. The Jet Pokemon got a Nightmare, and ended up being KO'd by it.

"This can't be happening," Meagan said in fear.

They all called back their Pokemon, and Patrick, Meagan, and Katie were prepared to send out another Pokemon.

"Lets go Gardevoir," Patrick shouted bringing out his Gardevoir.

"Come on out Luxray," Meagan yelled out sending out her Luxray.

"It's Slaking time," Katie shouted sending out her Slaking.

Now it was Gardevoir, Luxray, and Slaking who had to take on Palkia, Dialga, and Darkrai. They were already frightened right when they saw the three Pokemon, but they had to fight them.

"Gardevoir use Psychic," Patrick yelled out to Gardevoir.

"Luxray use Thunder," Meagan shouted to Luxray.

"Slaking use Hammer Arm," Katie ordered Slaking.

The Embrace Pokemon engulfed all three Pokemon with Psychic while Luxray unleashed a powerful Thunder attack to zap all three Pokemon, and Slaking was striking all three Pokemon in place with Hammer Arm. Neither Pokemon felt a thing as all three Pokemon were already worn out.

"Darkrai, use Dark Void once again," Shadelock told Darkrai.

Darkrai unleashed another Dark Void into the room that put all of the Pokemon except for Palkia and Dialga to sleep. Gardevoir, Luxray, and Slaking were all put to sleep once again.

"Darkrai, use Dream Eater on Gardevoir," Shadelock told Darkrai.

The Pitch-Black Pokemon used its powers to eat Gardevoir's dream, and knock it out of commission.

"Now Palkia and Dialga, use Aura Sphere on the other two Pokemon," Shadelock ordered Palkia and Dialga.

Both Palkia nd Dialga charged up an Aura Sphere attack, and delivered them down to both Luxray and Slaking. Both Pokemon were taken out by their attacks.

"Is there anyway we can win," Patrick angrily asked.

"Why do oyu bother too still fight, it's completely pointless. You're all going to lose no matter what," Shadelock told the group.

They all called back their Pokemon as Gardevoir, Luxray, and Slaking never stood a chance. The group was ready to bring out their next Pokemon.

"Come on out Tyranitar," Patrick yelled out sending out Tyranitar.

"Lets go Granbull," Meagan shouted bringing out Granbull.

"It's Raichu time," Katie cried sending out Raichu.

The Armor Pokemon Tyranitar, the Fairy Pokemon Granbull, and the Mouse Pokemon Raichu now had to take on the three titans Shadelock called Pokemon.

"Tyranitar use Giga Impact," Patrick ordered his Tyranitar.

"Granbull use Focus Punch," Meagan commanded to her Granbull.

"Raichu use Volt Tackle," Katie told her Raichu.

Tyranitar attacked Darkrai with Giga Impact, Granbull attacked Palkia with Focus Punch, and Raichu attacked Dialga with Volt Tackle. Once again, nothing happened to either of the Pokemon.

"Our Pokemon aren't strong enough," Meagan told Patrick.

"We just have to win, we can't let Darkdust get away with this," Patrick told Meagan.

Mew was floating feeling worried of what the outcome was going to be. None of their Pokemon were even able to lay a scratch on any of Shadelock's Pokemon.

"Lets end this, Darkrai use Dark Pulse! Palkia, Spacial Rend! Dialga, Roar Of Time," Shadelock exclaimed to all of his Pokemon.

Darkrai unleashed a Dark Pulse at the same time Palkia used Spacial Rend, and Dialga used Roar Of Time. The effects of time and space were being effected as all three Pokemon were horribly effected by the powers of Palkia, Dialga, and Darkrai.

"What kind of monster is this guy," Patrick questioned.

Tyranitar, Granbull, and Raichu never stood a chance against either of the three Pokemon. The group took out their Pokeballs, and just called them back.

"Return Tyranitar," Patrick said calling back Tyranitar.

"Return Granbull," Meagan said calling back Granbull.

"Return Raichu," Katie said calling back Raichu.

Shadelock was winning, and Patrick, Meagan, and Katie weren't able to do anything to any of his Pokemon. There was no word on what was going to happen now.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**The group encounters Regigigas, Palkia, Dialga, and Darkrai**


	542. Training: Darkdust Head Shadelock Part 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Patrick refused to quit, even though things looked pretty hopeless against all of Shadelock's Pokemon.

"I'll give you one last chance to back out," Shadelock told the group calling back Palkia, Dialga, and Darkrai.

"I won't back down," Patrick told Shadelock.

"What," Shadelock questioned.

"Evil beings like you need to be taken care of. I won't let you get away with this," Patrick yelled.

"Didn't you hear me before Patrick, the Pokeballs are pretty much done, and I told you everyone fears facing our master including me. You are now seeing why," Sneavely told Patrick.

Patrick didn't want to give up. He refused to let Darkdust win, but all of the odds were against the group as none of their Pokemon were able to even inflict damage to his Pokemon that were legendary.

"I'm not quitting," Patrick told Shadelock.

"Patrick, its hopeless we can't win," Meagan stated.

"Let's just get out of here, there's nothing we can do," Katie said.

"I don't care, when me and my Pokemon can't continue then I'm done," Patrick said, "I'm doing what I can to not let evil win, you just want them to win."

"You're right, we got to finish this," Meagan said.

"Let's do this," Katie replied.

"I gave you one last chance to leave, and you just blew it. Now its time to fear the wrath of another one of my prized possesions," Shadelock yelled out sending out another Pokemon.

The Pokemon that came out of the Pokeball this time was another legendary Pokemon. Patrick took out his Pokemon Scanner, and it was revealed that Shadelock owned the legendary DNA Pokemon Deoxys.

"Deoxys," Patrick said looking at Deoxys.

The DNA Pokemon glared at everyone with its scary looking eyes. Patrick, Meagan, and Katie each pulled out a Pokeball which contained the only Pokemon that they had left.

"I will do whatever it takes to defeat you Shadelock. No one should fall under your grips. Go Sceptile," Patrick announced bringing out his Sceptile.

"Patrick is right, evil can never prevail. Justice will be served, and it will be served one way or another. Go Charizard," Meagan announced bringing out her Charizard.

"Pokemon and people shouldn't be hurt by anyone. With no good beings like you, good must always win. It's Empoleon time," Katie announced bringing out her Empoleon.

The group sent out what appeared to be the last Pokemon that they had. Patrick was going to use the Forest Pokemon Sceptile, Meagan planned to counter attack Deoxys with the Flame Pokemon Charizard, and Katie was going to have the Emperor Pokemon Empoleon take on the DNA Pokemon. These three Pokemon were their only hope for victory.

"Why do you continue to fight a fight that you can't win," Shadelock questioned.

"We'll never surrender," Patrick shouted.

"Okay, lets see how you like to feel the wrath of Deoxys," Shadelock yelled out.

Patrick and Sceptile, Meagan and Charizard, and Katie and Empoleon were all ready to take on the powerful Deoxys.

"Sceptile use Frenzy Plant," Patrick commanded.

"Charizard use Blast Burn," Meagan ordered.

"Empoleon use Hydro Cannon," Katie yelled out.

Sceptile used its powers to unleash a whole bunch of roots out from the ground to use Frenzy Plant, and the vines were pulverizing Deoxys. Charizard then used Blast Burn to set those roots on fire as they continued to smash the DNA Pokemon. Empoleon washed the roots and Deoxys all out completely with Hydro Cannon, and the roots were all gone and Deoxys looked like it was hurt.

"It worked, we did a number to Deoxys," Patrick happily said.

"No celebrating just yet," Shadelock replied, "Deoxys use Recover."

The DNA Pokemon used Recover to heal all of the damage it took from the three attacks. Deoxys was back at full strength.

"Darn it, it can heal itself," Katie said.

"You kids are just wasting your time," Shadelock told the group.

"No were not, Sceptile use Leaf Blade," Patrick yelled out.

"Deoxys, change into your attack form and use Superpower," Shadelock retaliated.

Sceptile was jumping forward with Leaf Blade, but Deoxys changed into its attack form, and bashed away Sceptile with its Superpower. Sceptile was defeated, and Charizard and Empoleon were the only ones left.

"Charizard use Fire Blast," Meagan yellled out.

"Deoxys, change into your defense form and use Mirror Coat," Shadelock ordered his Deoxys.

Charizard unleashed a Fire Blast attack right at Deoxys, but the DNA Pokemon changed into its defense form to reflect the attack right back at Charizard with Mirror Coat. The Flame Pokemon was burned by its own attack, and fell to the ground.

"It's up to me, Empoleon use Bubblebeam," Katie shouted.

"Deoxys, change into your speed form and use Extremespeed," Shadelock commanded to his Deoxys.

Empoleon opened its mouth, and fired bubbles at Deoxys for Bubblebeam. Deoxys however changed into its speed form, and charged at the Emperor Pokemon with Extremespeed. Empoleon was KO'd, and all three members of the group were out of Pokemon.

"This can't be, all of our Pokemon have been defeated," Patrick said trembling.

"You say evil will never prevail, well evil just did prevail right here. Now step aside so we can fufill our dreams of having Pokemon go beyond their limits," Shadelock told the group, "and now its time to finish you all off once and for all."

Shadelock showed an evil grin as he was about to finish off the helpless Pokemon trainers. Patrick, Meagan, and Katie couldn't do anything since all of their Pokemon were easily defeated by Shadelock. Mew glared at Shadelock, and couldn't take it anymore.

"Deoxys, use Psycho Boost," Shadelock yelled out.

The DNA Pokemon returned to its normal form, and was ready to gather a whole lot of energy. Deoxys was storing lots of energy, and then unleashed it right at Patrick, Meagan, and Katie. Mew then stepped in and protected all three Pokemon trainers with a Barrier.

"What's this, Mew is going to battle me," Shadelock said mocking Mew.

"Don't hurt them," Mew told Shadelock.

"Why should I not hurt them," Shadelock questioned.

"They're just kids, and you were willing to wipe out a whole bunch of kids just so you can make Pokemon into something they're not," Mew said.

Mew was doing whatever it could to protect the group from Shadelock. He was going to show the group no mercy.

"It doesn't matter what you could do, you're never going to defeat me," Shadelock exclaimed.

"Hey Mew, do you think you can get us out of here," Patrick asked.

"I can, hold on," Mew said.

"Deoxys, don't let them get away! Use Psycho Boost once again," Shadelock commanded to Deoxys.

Mew put the group into a bubble and lifted them away from Deoxy's attack, and found a way to lure all three members of the group out of Darkdust HQ. This ended up being a battle that they lost, but it was Mew who saved them from what could've been a serious demise.

"We failed," Patrick said.

"You will fight him again one day, but you don't seem to be ready," Mew said.

Mew took them to a great distance outside of Darkdust HQ. They all had a negative look on their faces towards Mew.

"Not ready, by the time we see those crooks again their Pokemon will be 100 times more powerful including his," Meagan stated, "and did I mention that his Pokemon wiped all of our Pokemon out."

"But you kids said is true, that is not true power. Once you have become more experienced, then you'll be ready to take him on once again, no matter how strong his Pokemon are," Mew explained.

"Mew's right, we don't need to make ourselves stronger. Just be more aggressive and smarter, and that we can beat Darkdust and their Pokemon even when they become a lot more powerful," Patrick explained.

"Yeah, let's go back and show him that we mean what we mean," Katie exclaimed raising her fist.

"We're going to listen to Mew, and wait another time to face Shadelock. Right now we need to find a Pokemon Center," Patrick told Meagan and Katie.

The group left Verkhoyansk Range to find a Pokemon Center where they could get their Pokemon healed. Mew tagged along so that the legendary Pokemon can help out if they see Darkdust again.

Back at Darkdust HQ, Shadelock was just standing there looking pretty angry that Patrick, Meagan, and Katie got away.

"How could you let them get away," Shadelock questioned Sneavely.

"I don't know, but it doesn't matter. They were insects to you, and when you get your new Pokeballs, then they'll be unstoppable," Sneavely stated.

"You're right Sneavely, if they come across me again, then they will be annihilated more than they did before," Shadelock explained.

Shadelock and Sneavely heard a knock at the door. Sneavely went to the door to answer, and it was the four Darkdust Administrators with the new Pokeballs.

"How does the project go," Sneavely asked.

"It's ready," said Seymour showing the new Darkdust Chaosball.

"The new Darkdust Pokeball," Sneavely said admiring the Pokeball.

"It's not a Darkdust Pokeball, it's a Darkdust Chaosball," Seymour stated.

Seymour noticed Shadelock, and got down on one knee to bow to his master.

"Greetings master Shadelock," Seymour greeted.

"I hear the Pokeballs are ready," Shadelock said.

"That's right, and in this Pokeball is one of my Pokemon that I transferred into here," Seymour explained.

Seymour opened his Pokeball, and coming out was his Magnezone. The Magnet Area Pokemon floated towards Sneavely and Shadelock.

"Now Sneavely, send out your Weavile," Riley told Sneavely.

"My pleasure, go Weavile," Sneavely said sending out his Weavile.

The Sharp Claw Pokemon Weavile was out of its Pokeball. It looked like it was going to get in a tussle with Magnezone.

"Now Sneavely, my Magnezone used Zap Cannon one time on Weavile. What were the effects," Seymour asked.

"Nothing, despite your Pokemon being more powerful my Weavile wasn't effected one bit," Sneavely answered.

"That's correct, but now were going to test it out with the new power from the Darkdust Chaosball," Seymour told Sneavely, "Magnezone use Zap Cannon. Don't have Weavile move."

The Magnet Area Pokemon gathered electricity quickly for a Zap Cannon attack that not only instantly took out Weavile, but left it in nearly critical condition.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH," Sneavely screamed in fear.

"Take Weavile to the recovery station. I was just showing you my point that these Pokeballs actually work," Seymour told Sneavely.

"Oh, that's excellent. You can transfer my Pokemon and the master's Pokemon to these new Pokeballs," Sneavely told Seymour.

"We will do that Sneavely," Ella said.

"Um, the five us including the master have a total of twenty-four Pokemon. We have an extra Chaosball," Nukem said.

"Oh yeah, take two of those balls and form them together to take a bigger ball. This is for the master's special Pokemon," Sneavely told Nukem.

Sneavely would get his Pokemon healed, and transfer them to the new Darkdust Chaosballs. Shadelock did the same for his Pokemon, but the hard part was for Shadelock's special prize. They eventually formed the two Pokeballs together to make a bigger sized Pokeball that they carefully transfered the unknown Pokemon inside the new Pokeball.

They finished transferring the Pokemon, and now Shadelock, Sneavely, and the four Darkdust Administrators were ready to carry out the next mission.

"What do we do next master," Sneavely asked.

"Were going to show the world what we are about to become. There is one place that we can do that, but first we need to prepare for this event," Shadelock said.

All six of them got onto a big airship that looked almost like a spaceship. It was a gray metal airship with jet-powered engines. They all left Darkdust HQ to do something, but it's not known what they were going to do.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**The group encounters Deoxys**

**The group is defeated by Darkdust Head Shadelock**

**The group escapes Darkdust HQ**


	543. Training: Meagan's Song To Patrick

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

The group arrived in a small town called Namtsy. They had to try and find the Pokemon Center so that they could get all of their Pokemon healed. Mew started to accompany the group since they were at Darkdust HQ.

"Alright Mew, this is called a Pokemon Center where we get our Pokemon healed," Meagan explained to Mew.

"I know what a Pokemon Center is," Mew said.

"Okay, we'll lets get our Pokemon healed," Meagan said.

The group walked into the Pokemon Center to get their Pokemon healed after a harsh battle with Darkdust. All eighteen Pokemon were pretty much beaten up after their fight with Shadelock.

"Welcome to our Pokemon Center, how may I help you," the doctor asked.

"Could you heal our Pokemon please," Patrick asked the doctory.

"Why certainly, just hand me all of your Pokeballs," the doctor told the group.

Patrick, Meagan, and Katie gave the doctor their Pokemon so that they can get a good rest. The doctor then noticed Mew with the group, and it looked like he was halucinating when he saw Mew.

"Is that," the doctor stuttered.

"Yeah, it's Mew. Mew actually wants to hang around with me for some reason," Patrick said.

"I won't tell anyone about Mew, just keep it to yourself," the doctor told Patrick.

The group decided to go outside while they waited for their Pokemon to be healed. There was really nothing the group could do, and all Meagan did was sit by herself. Patrick joined her by sitting next to her.

"Hey Meagan, it was great that you came back," Patrick said.

"Yeah I know, but everything bad thing that happened and fearing for the worst. That was how I caused our love to go down the toliet," Meagan explained.

"You mean when you kind of pushed me around, and when you trusted Christopher," Patrick asked.

"That's right, it was a big mistake," Meagan answered, "I needed to show you that what I did was wrong."

"What did you do," Patrick asked.

"Me and Katie were training, and it took us all the way back to Pretoria. We saw Marcus, and we talked about how much we missed you," Meagan said.

"Oh," Patrick replied.

Meagan just told Patrick how much she missed him. He didn't know yet that she wrote him a song that was going to tell the story of what she did, and what Patrick needed to do.

"Anyway, me and Marcus worked together to write you a song. The song is called _You Deserve Better_," Meagan said, "you want me to sing it to you."

"Sure," Patrick replied.

"Okay, I don't have a guitarist like Marcus is, but it doesn't matter how you hear the song does it," Meagan asked.

"Not at all," Patrick answered.

"Okay then, here it goes," Meagan said clearing her throat.

Meagan was ready to sing the song that she and Marcus wrote together. The song was known as _You Deserve Better_.

_I remember that day,_

_when I said we needed some space_

_Because I couldn't hold on anymore_

_You tried to hide your pain_

_But it was in vain because I know it was killing you._

_Now I can't believe you're gone_

_I'm here alone_

_Remembering what it was before._

_You deserve better_

_I'm nothing but a stressor_

_You don't need any anguish in your life_

_You deserve better_

_I'll still hold on to our memories_

_They're the only things that are left_

_Even though you said I was the best_

_You still deserve better_

_Reflecting on my actions in the past_

_As well as my words_

_It's no wonder you had left._

_I hope for you that _

_you meet someone new_

_And they can take all of the pain away_

_And if you want to forget about me I'll understand why_

_The memories of me can just fade away and die._

_You deserve better_

_I'm nothing but a stressor_

_You don't need any anguish in your life_

_You deserve better_

_I'll still hold on to our memories_

_They're the only things that are left_

_Even though you said I was the best_

_You still deserve better_

_Even though I tried to make a difference, time and time again I only hurt you_

_more._

_Your life would've been better off without me._

_I'd go back in time and prevent it all if I could._

_You deserve better_

_I'm nothing but a stressor_

_You don't need any anguish in your life_

_You deserve better_

_I'll still hold on to our memories_

_They're the only things that are left_

_Even though you said I was the best_

_You still deserve better_

_You deserve better_

_I'm nothing but a stressor_

_You don't need any anguish in your life_

_You deserve better_

_I'll still hold on to our memories_

_They're the only things that are left_

_Even though you said I was the best_

_You still deserve better_

"That was pretty powerful stuff Meagan," Patrick commented.

"Yes, it was not only indicating that I was sorry and I felt horrible, but I also wanted to tell you that I do love you after all," Meagan said.

Meagan finally confessed to Patrick that she really did love him. Patrick turns out to be everything to her, and she really loved him. Meagan leaned to Patrick's face to give him a kiss on the lips. Patrick was amazed to get that feeling back into his mind, and into his heart.

"Meagan, I can't believe you really do love me," Patrick said.

"Yes I do, this whole break up thing was a huge mistake. I really want us to be together forever," Meagan told Patrick.

"And I want that too, thanks for the song," Patrick said giving Meagan another kiss.

"Awww, you two love each other again," Katie happily chimed.

Katie freaked Patrick and Meagan out right when they were in the middle of the moment. It was a joyful moment for Patrick and Meagan though as they were offically back together.

"Katie, don't scare us like that," Meagan told Katie.

"Sorry, it's just so romantic seeing you two together," Katie said.

Katie was just being her usual fun little sister self. They returned to the Pokemon Center to get their Pokemon back. All of them were in tip top shape.

"Here are your Pokemon, we hope to see you again," said the doctor.

Now it was time for the group to get back to training for the Pokemon Grand Prix. They didn't have much time before it was time for the main event.

**The song **_**You Deserve Better**_** was written by a good friend of mine.**

**Pokemon Updates: NONE**


	544. Training: It Begins, Next Stop Tokyo

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

There wasn't much time left until the Pokemon Grand Prix. The group has finished with their training, and now it was time for them to head off to Tokyo. The Pokemon Grand Prix was in less than two days, and the group arrived in a city called Magadan where they needed to find a way to get to Tokyo.

"We got to get going to the Pokemon Grand Prix, there's an airport where they have flights to Tokyo," Patrick told Meagan and Katie P.

"I hope we can make it on time," Meagan replied.

"We have to, we only have two days until the Pokemn Grand Prix," Patrick told the Puente sisters.

They had to hurry to the airport where the group had to board a plane for Tokyo. The group arrived at the airport just in time to register themselves for their flight.

"May I help you," the clerk at the counter asked.

"Yes, we would like three tickets to Tokyo," Patrick asked the clerk.

"Okay, you want three tickets for Tokyo," the clerk asked.

"That's right, we got to get going for the Pokemon Grand Prix," Patrick answered.

"I knew you might be wanting to go there for the Pokemon Grand Prix. I would love to go there as well, but I'm not a Pokemon trainer, and I have to work," the clerk explained.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Patrick replied.

Katie still had plenty of money from the tournament she won, and it was enough to buy all three of them tickets to Tokyo.

"Here are your tickets, your flight will be at 11:00 A.M. and will be leaving in two and a half hours," the clerk said.

"Thank you very much," Patrick said taking the tickets.

Patrick, Meagan, and Katie P. were heading for the gate for where their flight was going to be. They couldn't believe that they were finally on their way to the Pokemon Grand Prix.

The group finally arrived at the gate and sat down waiting for their plane to be ready. After a long exciting Pokemon journey, it was finally time for the three Pokemon trainers to set foot on the big stage.

"Well, this is it. Once we set foot in Tokyo, the three of us will become enemies," Patrick announced.

"What, but were best friends," Katie P. said.

"It's another term for were going to be rivals once we enter Tokyo Katie," Meagan said.

"Oh," Katie replied.

"Yeah, were not going to hate each other, were just now going to start going against each other when we enter the Pokemon Grand Prix. I know how close we have been, but we can't hold back against each other. We made it all the way here, and we have to finish the job," Patrick explained.

"I know what you mean, no more being miss nice girl. If I have to battle you, then I will do what it takes to beat you," Meagan announced.

"I'm so happy to have this experience traveling with all of you, and I will never forget this moment. Once we get to Tokyo, I have to go rough on you, but I will remember the good times we had," Katie P. said.

The group was honored to be traveling together. All of the good times along with all of the bad times, they had a terrific journey and now they're ready to make way for their final destination.

"The flight to Tokyo is now ready," the announcer announced.

"Let's go, the Pokemon Grand Prix awaits us," Patrick said.

Patrick, Meagan, and Katie P. all got on the plane. They were in their seats as they get ready for liftoff. The only thing that was on their minds was that they were on their way to Tokyo. The plane finally took off.

Elsewhere, Max Schmidl was riding his Dragonite across the ocean aiming for Tokyo. His sights were set on the Pokemon Grand Prix as well.

John Schmidl was on a ferry, and he was actually with his sister Margaret Schmidl. The four Schmidl kids were now making way to Tokyo.

The former celebrity couple of Garret Oliver and Christina Wilcox were taking a private yot across the water as they got their sixteen tokens to qualify for the Pokemon Grand Prix.

Baron Grasse was on a plane, and he collected all sixteen tokens. He wasn't aware but Emily Rozak and Calahagn Adduci were also on the plane with their tokens as well.

Patrick cousins Diana and Beth Yates along with Katie Tonkel were taking a train to Tokyo as they were already there. Also on that train was Mark and Jake Tonkel along with CJ and Heather Kurowski.

Everybody got their tokens, and they were all on their way to Tokyo. Little did they know, the Unknown Champion was riding his Charizard in the sky as he was returning to defend his title.

"Another Pokemon Grand Prix, another year to try and claim my excellence," said the Unknown Champion.

As he was flying on Charizard, he noticed an airship flying towards Tokyo as well. It was Shadelock's airship as he along with Sneavely, Riley, Nukem, Ella, and Seymour were also heading for Tokyo.

"Darkdust, why are they going to Tokyo," the Unknown Champion questioned himself.

For some reason, Darkdust was heading for Tokyo. The Unknown Champion didn't have any idea what was going on, but he knew that they were going to be up to no good.

Next up, the Pokemon Grand Prix.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Everyone makes their way to Tokyo for the Pokemon Grand Prix**


	545. Preliminaries: Live! Pokemon Grand Prix!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used. I also don't own FOX SPORTS.**

"LIVE FROM TOKYO, IT'S THE 423rd ANUUAL POKEMON GRAND PRIX! POKEMON TRAINERS FROM ALL OVER THE WORLD ARE COMING TO COMPETE TO BEST GREATEST POKEMON TRAINER IN THE WORLD!" the announcer said.

There were many different Pokemon trainers coming in from all over the place. They were coming in on foot, by air, or by sea. There was one group of people marching as they were wearing military uniforms.

"TEN HUT," the leader shouted.

All of them marched down the street taking out a Pokeball. Those were some of the trainers ready to compete.

A yot from out in the distance featured four partyers in their swimsuits dancing to the fact that they were coming to the Pokemon Grand Prix.

"POKEMON GRAND PRIX HERE WE COME," one of the dudes yelled out.

Down the street were four men carrying an old wise man like he was the emperor. He had plenty of Pokeballs on his side as he was also going to compete in the tournament.

Another group featured two frat boys who were in front of TV cameras. They were ready to greet the public.

"Yo mom, I'm on TV," one of the boys yelled out.

"I like to give a shoutout to everyone in Boston! WOOOO," the other boy yelled out.

Out in the ocean was a small submarine which featured plenty of marines who were holding Pokeballs and token cases.

Then coming from the sky was a man in a red tracksuit with a fan on his back. He was acting like the Fan Man descending down onto the scene with a giant fan on his back.

These were many of the people who were going to be taking part in the legendary event known as the Pokemon Grand Prix. In the background was a colossal sized dome with a red top.

"FOX Sports welcomes you to this presentation of the Pokemon Grand Prix. Welcome I'm Joe Buck, I will be broadcasting and announcing every move that takes place in the Pokemon Grand Prix. Sitting by me is former Pokemon Grand Prix Runner Up Kogen Samuels," said Joe Buck turning it over to Kogen.

It was the same Kogen from when Garret hired him as a hit trainer for Patrick. It was now revealed that his last name is Kogen.

"Thanks Joe, well these Pokemon trainers young and old are in for some serious competition. Everyone got all sixteen tokens for one reason, and that is to win the title of strongest Pokemon trainer in the world. One problem that everyone is going to have to deal with is the famous Unknown Champion. He has won the event 25 years in a row, and he will be going for number 26," Kogen explained.

"That's right, nobody has been able to challenge the Unknown Champion except for a Pokemon trainer who goes by the name of Edward Schmidl. Eleven years ago, he had the Unknown Champion on the brink of defeat, but he found a way to win. Today Edward Schmidl is now in charge of the Flying Gym in Sydney, and he will be attending the festivites along with his ex-wife and current leader of the Grass Gym, Nancy Schmidl," Joe explained.

"Well the first thing these Pokemon trainers have to do is register to get in. You need all sixteen gym tokens to do that," Kogen stated.

"That's right Kogen. Now here is how the competition folds out. First we take all of the trainers to Preliminary island. There will be over one million trainers, and they must all beat each other in a one on one preliminary Pokemon battle until there are only 256 Pokemon trainers left. Those trainers will then enter the Sub-Tournaments which is 32 tournaments will take place with eight Pokemon trainers in each of them. The winner of those tournaments will come back here to the main stage to face off in the championship tournament. The first round of that tournament will be a tag team battle, and the winning team faces each other in the next round. Then these trainers will square off until one trainer remains," Joe explained.

"And that Pokemon trainer will win the title of world's strongest Pokemon trainer," Kogen said.

"There you go. Stayed tuned, we got more coverage of the Pokemon Grand Prix coming up on FOX," Joe Buck announced.

The plane that took off from Magadan finally arrived. Patrick, Meagan, and Katie all got off and felt relieved that they were finally in Tokyo.

"I can't believe it, were finally here in Tokyo," Katie cheered.

"I know, it's finally going to happen," Patrick said in excitement.

"We got to keep our focus," Meagan told Patrick and Katie.

As the group left the airport, they were greeted by the nice warm sunshine, and the big smell of the city. Knowing that the Pokemon Grand Prix was in Tokyo, there were lots of Pokemon Centers all over the city.

"This is such a beautiful city," Katie said checking out the sights.

"Yeah, but right now we need to know where the sign in for the Pokemon Grand Prix is taking place," Patrick told the Puente sisters.

"So you're heading to the Pokemon Grand Prix," a person out of nowhere asked.

"Yeah, why," Patrick asked.

"Follow me, I'll take you there," the person said.

Patrick, Meagan, and Katie all followed the person to the main gate of the Pokemon Grand Prix. They saw the main stage set out along the coast, and many Pokemon trainers were making their way inside.

"This is the Pokemon Grand Prix main gate, the tournament takes place in two days. You can sign up right now," said the person as he wondered off.

"Let's sign up," Meagan said.

"After me," said Max who appeared out of nowhere.

"Well, you finally arrived," Patrick said crossing his arms looking at his brother.

"Patrick, are you ready for the best time of your life," Max asked.

"You bet I am, and this time I will beat you," Patrick told his brother.

"Patrick, Patrick, Patrick, I always have beaten you. So if we should meet up in any match of the Pokemon Grand Prix, I would beat you in a heartbeat," Max said.

Then Mew popped out of Patrick's backpack. Max was shocked to see Mew hovering around Patrick.

"Huhuhuhuh, is that Mew," Max questioned.

"It is Mew, but Mew won't be competing in the Pokemon Grand Prix. That honor goes to Flygon, Octillery, Tyranitar, Gardevoir, Furret, and of course Sceptile," Patrick explained.

"Sorry to pop out like this, but I am Mew. I want to let Patrick know that I was sensing danger approaching this area," Mew said.

"Danger, maybe it's a tough trainer that's going to enter the Pokemon Grand Prix," Max smirked.

"No, I mean an evil force coming this way," Mew stated.

"Oh, do you know who or what it is," Meagan asked.

"Not yet, but they're coming here," Mew answered.

Mew went back into Patrick's backpack. After Mew went away, Patrick's other brother and his sister John and Margaret appeared on the scene.

"Patrick, Meagan, Katie, and Max. It's about time you four made it," said John.

"Yeah, took you long enough," Margaret replied.

"Wow, it's been awhile since we had all of the Schmidl siblings together like this," Patrick said hugging his brother and sister.

"Please don't hug me," Margaret retorted.

"We'll greet each other later, right now we need to register," John told Patrick, Meagan, Katie, Max, and Margaret.

The Schmidl siblings and the Puente sisters went through the main gate to begin the registeration to compete in the Pokemon Grand Prix.

**Pokemon Updates:**

**Max Schmidl, John Schmidl, and Margaret Schmidl join Patrick Schmidl, Meagan Puente, and Katie Puente.**


	546. Preliminaries: Certified Challenger

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Patrick, Meagan, Katie P., Max, John, and Margaret all went through the gate to register for the Pokemon Grand Prix. Before having to go in, the six of them had to go through a black tunnel.

"It's probably through this tunnel," Patrick said.

"Your entering the Pokemon Grand Prix," the man at the enterance asked.

"Yes we are," Patrick answered.

"Well in order to register, you must go through the certification tunnel. On the way, there will be laser barricades that will indicate if you can come through. There are sixteen of them, and each one will scan if you have a certain token. If you have passed through all sixteen, then you're qualified for the Pokemon Grand Prix," the man explained.

"Okay," Patrick replied.

The six Pokemon trainers entered the tunnel. They had to pass the certifications to make it in to register. They took out their token cases just in case.

The first laser barricade was white, and it was delivering the same message. _"Anyone who has a Normal Token will safely proceed."_ The six of them just walked through as they all had the Normal Token.

The second laser barricade was red, and it was delivering the same message. _"Anyone who has a Fire Token will safely proceed."_ The six of them just walked through as they all had the Fire Token.

The third laser barricade was blue, and it was delivering the same message. _"Anyone who has a Water Token will safely proceed."_ The six of them just walked through as they all had the Water Token.

The forth laser barricade was green, and it was delivering the same message. _"Anyone who has a Grass Token will safely proceed."_ The six of them just walked through as they all had the Grass Token.

The fifth laser barricade was yellow, and it was delivering the same message. _"Anyone who has an Electric Token will safely proceed."_ The six of them just walked through as they all had the Electric Token.

The sixth laser barricade was turquoise, and it was delivering the same message. _"Anyone who has a Ice Token will safely proceed."_ The six of them just walked through as they all had the Ice Token.

The seventh laser barricade was bronze, and it was delivering the same message. _"Anyone who has a Fighting Token will safely proceed."_ The six of them just walked through as they all had the Fighting Token.

The eighth laser barricade was purple, and it was delivering the same message. _"Anyone who has a Poison Token will safely proceed."_ The six of them just walked through as they all had the Poison Token.

The ninth laser barricade was gold, and it was delivering the same message. _"Anyone who has a Ground Token will safely proceed."_ The six of them just walked through as they all had the Ground Token.

The tenth laser barricade was teal, and it was delivering the same message. _"Anyone who has a Flying Token will safely proceed."_ The six of them just walked through as they all had the Flying Token.

The eleventh laser barricade was pink, and it was delivering the same message. _"Anyone who has a Psychic Token will safely proceed."_ The six of them just walked through as they all had the Psychic Token.

The twelveth laser barricade was brown, and it was delivering the same message. "_Anyone who has a Bug Token will safely proceed."_ The six of them just walked through as they all had the Bug Token.

The thirtheenth laser barricade was gray, and it was delivering the same message. "_Anyone who has a Rock Token will safely proceed."_ The six of them just walked through as they all had the Rock Token.

The fourteenth laser barricade was black, and it was delivering the same message. "_Anyone who has a Shadow Token will safely proceed."_ The six of them just walked through as they all had the Shadow Token.

The fifteenth laser barricade was silver, and it was delivering the same message. "_Anyone who has a Steel Token will safely proceed."_ The six of them just walked through as they all had the Steel Token.

The last laser barricade was orange, and it was delivering the same message. "_Anyone who has a Dragon Token will safely proceed." _The six of them just walked through as they all had the Dragon Token.

The group of Patrick, Meagan, Katie, Max, John, and Margaret all cleared through the tunnels, and they were qualified to register for the Pokemon Grand Prix. They saw the desks were many trainers were signing up.

"We made it through the certification tunnel, now lets sign up," Patrick exclaimed.

There were lots of places to sign up since they want people to get in quicker. Each of them took a seperate line to sign up. They just waited to get their chance to sign up for the big event.

"Patrick, long time no see," said a familar voice.

Patrick noticed Garret Oliver and Christina Wilcox in the line next to him. The celebrities from Hollywood have shown up to enter the Pokemon Grand Prix.

"Garret and Christina, you're entering the Pokemon Grand Prix too," Patrick questioned.

"That's right, we got through the tunnel. Now were just waiting on when were going to get in," Christina answered.

Meagan and Katie P. were in a line together, and Katie would see Baron Grasse, Emily Rozak, and Calahagn Adduci in a line next to them.

"Meg look, it's Baron, Emily, and Calahagn," Katie P. said pointing out to the three.

"Hey Katie," Baron replied.

"Hi Meagan, hi Katie," Emily replied.

"Meagan, Katie, what's up," Calahagn asked.

"Were just waiting to get signed up for the Pokemon Grand Prix," Meagan answered.

"Same thing for us," Calahagn answered.

"Yeah, I can't believe were all going to be in the Pokemon Grand Prix together," Emily said.

"I know what you mean," Katie P. said in excitement.

Baron was looking at Katie P., and Katie P. was looking at Baron. The two seemed to be exchanging romantic looks at each other.

On the other side, they noticed their cousins CJ and Heather Kurowski along with Mark and Jake Tonkel. The four of them were also signing up.

"CJ, Heather," Meagan squealed.

"Meagan, Katie," Heather squealed as they all hugged one another.

"Mark and Jake, nice to see you again," Max said greeting the Tonkel twins.

"Nice to see you too Max," Mark said.

"Same here," Jake replied.

While Margaret was waiting in line, she noticed next to her were her cousins Diana and Beth Yates, and Katie Tonkel.

"Oh my gosh, Diana, Beth, Katie," Margaret said greeting her cousins.

"Margaret, let me just say that we are so thrilled to see you again," Diana told Margaret.

"Yeah, it's great that we all made it to the Pokemon Grand Prix," Katie T. stated.

"Coming here for the biggest Pokemon tournament in the world, now this is something to be proud of," Beth said.

"I know what you mean," Margaret replied.

Patrick finally got up to the sign in counter. He noticed the clerk who was checking everyone in for the Pokemon Grand Prix.

"If you have made it here, that means you're qualified for the Pokemon Grand Prix. I do need to see your tokens again along with your trainer ID," the clerk said.

Patrick handed the clerk his trainer's ID along with his token case. The clerk opened the case and noticed all sixteen tokens were inside, and the clerk got the record from each gym that Patrick did win in all sixteen gyms.

"Alright Patrick Schmidl of Homewood, you are all set," the clerk said giving him his ID and token case back along with a pamplet of the Pokemon Grand Prix.

"Thank you," Patrick said.

"Now that pamplet will explaining everything about the Pokemon Grand Prix. Know what the rules are, and find out where all of the Pokemon Centers are," the clerk explained.

"Thank you very much," Patrick replied.

Patrick was signed up, and so was Meagan, Katie P., Max, John, Margaret, Diana, Beth, Mark, Jake, Katie T., Emily, Calahagn, CJ, Heather, Garret, and Christina. They all decided to leave the check-in station as a group.

They were all taken to a hotel where everyone was going to be staying during the Pokemon Grand Prix. It was a five-star hotel with an indool pool, a restraunt, and they would give them free room service.

"So this is where were going to stay," Patrick said in amazement.

"The perfect place for us to relax during the Grand Prix," Max stated.

After seeing the hotel, the group of eighteen saw a familiar group come in to the scene. Patrick, Meagan, and Katie P. were frightened to see them again, but not completely scared just surprised.

"We meet again Patrick Schmidl," said one of the people.

"What are you doing here," Patrick asked.

It was the Head of Darkdust Shadelock, and along his side was Sneavely. Also coming into the scene was Riley, Nukem, Ella, and Seymour.

"Is that Darkdust," Diana asked.

"I remember that big guy, he was the one who locked us all in that prison," Calahagn said pointing out to Nukem.

"What are you doing here, and what do you have planned" Patrick questioned.

"I'm glad you asked, our master, along with myself, and our four administrators are going to show the world the miracles we have made," Sneaveley answered.

"Miracles. you mean those Pokemon in those Pokeballs that give them fake power," Katie P. questioned.

"Don't call the power fake, its real power and were going to showcase it here in Tokyo," Riley replied.

"Can this wait another time, we have the Pokemon Grand Prix to worry about," John sternly said.

"Oh yeah, about that Pokemon Grand Prix. Were entering it too," said Seymour.

"WHAT, but you need sixteen tokens to get into the Pokemon Grand Prix. What evil scheme did you pull off," Patrick questioned, "did you put a virus in the secruity, did you steal somebody's tokens and claimed them your own, you know they even do a computer analysis to make sure you won in those gyms."

"Absolutely not Patrick, we actually won our tokens fair and square. By defeating all of the gym leaders," Shadelock answered.

"How could you have visited every gym in less than a month," Meagan asked.

"Let me tell you the story. After you somehow escaped from our HQ, myself along with Sneavely and our four top soldiers headed off to various parts of the world to retrieve the tokens required to get into this event. Our airship was able to go that fast," Shadelock explained.

_Flashback_

"Everyone we faced was no match for our newly invincible Pokemon," Shadelock said as flashbacks were being played.

_Riley was facing Troy, and his Golduck used Hydro Pumpe to defeat his Onix._

_Nukem was facing Karen, and his Steelix used Iron Tail to defeat her Abomasnow._

_Ella was facing Oscar, and her Miltoic used Water Pulse to defeat his Mawile._

_Seymour was facing Mocha, and his Crobat used Cross Poison to defeat her Magmortar._

_Sneavely was facing Kendra, and his Honchkrow used Dark Pulse to defeat her Scizor._

_Riley was facing Phil, and his Sudowoodo used Hammer Arm to defeat his Muk._

_Nukem was facing Nancy, and his Golem used Rock Blast to defeat her Victreebel._

_Ella was facing Greeco, and her Wigglytuff used Hyper Voice to defeat his Lapras._

_Seymour was facing Cleo, and his Manectric used Quick Attack to defeat her Claydol._

_Sneavely was facing Melanie, and his Hairyama used Dynamicpunch to defeat her Luxray._

_Riley was facing Dean, and his Ludicolo used Energy Ball to defeat his Smeargle._

_Nukem was facing Edward, and his Metagross used Hyper Beam to defeat his Pidgeot._

_Ella was facing Jonathan, and her Blissey used Egg Bomb to defeat his Machamp._

_Seymour was facing Luna, and his Magnezone used Zap Cannon to defeat her Slowking._

_Sneavely was facing Zora, and his Weavile used Ice Beam to defeat her Sableye._

_Shadelock was facing Arthur, and his Regigigas used Crush Grip to defeat his Dragonite._

_End Flashback_

"You actually beat the gym leaders yourselves," Max asked.

"Correct, and now we will compete in the Pokemon Grand Prix so the whole world can witness the miracles we have created," Shadelock answered, "now will you excuse me, I must take me leave."

Shadelock, Sneavely, Riley, Nukem, Ella, and Seymour all left. Mew comes out and sees Darkdust once again with its own eyes.

"The evil force that I sensed was none other than Darkdust," Mew said.

"Is that Mew," Garret asked.

Everyone around except for Patrick's siblings and the Puente sisters were pretty shocked to see Mew hanging around with Patrick.

"It is Mew, it chose to follow me while Darkdust was still around," Patrick answered.

As Darkdust was walking down the street, the Unknown Champion, who also arrived in Tokyo for the Pokemon Grand Prix and came out all signed up, saw them with his own eyes.

"Darkdust, what are you doing here," the Unknown Champion asked watching Darkdust.

**Grand Prix Updates:**

**Patrick Schmidl: REGISTERED**

**Meagan Puente: REGISTERED**

**Katie Puente: REGISTERED**

**Max Schmidl: REGISTERED**

**John Schmidl: REGISTERED**

**Margaret Schmidl: REGISTERED**

**Diana Yates: REGISTERED**

**Beth Yates: REGISTERED**

**Mark Tonkel: REGISTERED**

**Jake Tonkel: REGISTERED**

**Katie Tonkel: REGISTERED**

**Emily Rozak: REGISTERED**

**Calahagn Adduci: REGISTERED**

**Baron Grasse: REGISTERED**

**Garret Oliver: REGISTERED**

**Christina Wilcox: REGISTERED**

**CJ Kurowski: REGISTERED**

**Heather Kurowski: REGISTERED**

**Unknown Champion: REGISTERED**

**Darkdust Administrator Riley: REGISTERED**

**Darkdust Administrator Nukem: REGISTERED**

**Darkdust Administrator Ella: REGISTERED**

**Darkdust AdministratorSeymour: REGISTERED**

**Darkdust Vice President Sneavely: REGISTERED**

**Darkdust Head Shadelock: REGISTERED**


	547. Preliminaries: The Preliminaries Begin

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

All of them were in complete shock to know that Darkdust was going to be competing in the Pokemon Grand Prix.

"Patrick, that was Darkdust," Diana stated.

"I know, and I can't believe they're here in the Pokemon Grand Prix," Patrick said.

"We know this, they are going to cause chaos and havoc. The worst part is that their Pokemon are going to be horribly more powerful," Meagan explained.

"How did you know," Beth asked.

"Me, Patrick, and Katie witnessed it with our own eyes. Shadelock's Pokemon were unbeatable without the new Pokeballs, but now their Pokemon might be as powerful as Shadelock's while his Pokemon are far beyond what they were before," Meagan explained.

While they were talking, the Unknown Champion appeared on the scene after feeling shocked to see Darkdust in Tokyo.

"Unknown Champion," Patrick questioned.

"I guess all of you noticed that Darkdust was here," the Unknown Champion said.

"Yeah, they're going into the Pokemon Grand Prix," Margaret replied.

"So that explains why they're in Tokyo. Listen up, do not hold back against any of these Darkdust fiends. All they will do is cause trouble," the Unknown Champion told the group of Pokemon trainers.

"You can count on us, there is no way those freaks will beat me," Garret said raising his fist.

"Lets just focus on having fun for right now, and if deal with Darkdust in the future, then we will fight back," Christina suggested.

"I agree, I came all this way from Homewood and other parts of the world to compete for the title of strongest Pokemon trainer. If Darkdust gets in my way, I will make sure they suffer," Patrick stated.

"That's good," said Max.

All of them thought to themselves that they shouldn't worry about Darkdust for the time being, unless they start to create trouble. Now it was time for them to prepare for the actual event.

"Alright everyone, we have to head for a boat at the harbor. They take all competitors to an island where you have to compete in a one on one Pokemon battle with other trainers," the Unknown Champion explained.

"This must be the preliminary round," Heather said.

"Correct, we got to get to the harbor," the Unknown Champion replied.

All eighteen Pokemon trainers were on their way to the harbor where there was a boat waiting to carry all of the contestants to an island to begin the preliminary action of the Pokemon Grand Prix. When they finally arrived, they were greeted by a big group of people with boxes.

"Welcome Grand Prix competitors. You will all be taking a boat to Preliminary Island. All of you will compete against another trainer in a Pokemon battle where you will use only one Pokemon. There is an estimated total of 1,048,576 Pokemon trainers ready to get going, and that is a lot of trainers. In the end, only 256 Pokemon trainers are going to advance," the man explained.

"YIKES, 1,048,576 is a big number and only 256 are going to make it to the next round. The odds are pretty rough on all of us," Katie T. said.

"Now you will draw out a ticket. The ticket will have two numbers. For example, if you have a 1:1 and someone else has a 1:2, then you two will be in a matchup for a preliminary matchup. There are 256 groups, and each group will have 4,096 trainers. The winner from each group will move ahead. Everyone please draw a ticket, and were begging you, DO NOT TRADE," the man said.

All of the Pokemon trainers lined up behind a box to grab a ticket. It almost looked like an entire city was here, and only 256 of the Pokemon trainers who were around were going to make it to the next part of the Grand Prix.

Everyone was in seperate lines, and when Patrick came up to draw his ticket, he got out a 7:44 ticket.

"You will be in group 7," the man with the box said, "please hold on to your ticket to gain enterance onto a boat. If you don't have your ticket, you will not board the boat, and you will be disqualified."

Patrick was in group seven, and the good news for him is that Meagan, Katie P., and all of his relatives, friends, the Unknown Champion, and the members of Darkdust were all in different groups. All twenty-five of them were in a seperate group so they didn't have to face each other.

Patrick was then joined up by his reunited girlfriend Meagan, along with her sister Katie P. after they got their tickets.

"It took a while for us to get our tickets," Patrick said, "I'm in group 7."

"That's great, cause I"m in group 53," Meagan said, "and Katie is in group 201."

"That means none of us will face off in the preliminaries which is very good," Patrick said.

As for the other Pokemon trainers, Max was in group 14, John was in group 176, Margaret was in group 95, Diana was in group 66, Beth was in group 34, Mark was in group 19, Jake was in group 80, Katie T. was in group 123, Emily was in group 212, Calahagn was in group 73, CJ was in group 198, Heather was in group 235, Baron was in group 140,Garret was in group 29, Christina was in group 44, Riley was in group 101, Nukem was in group 184, Ella was in group 209, Seymour was in group 167, the Unknown Champion was in group 255, Sneavely was in group 238, and Shadelock was in group 256 which was the last group.

The Grand Prix staff was ready to get all of the Pokemon trainers ready. The announcement was made.

"Attention, it is time for us to go to begin the preliminary rounds. Anyone who is in group one please report to the boats," one of the staff members announced.

4,096 Pokemon went to the boats to board a ferry for the preliminary round. All of the boats took off, and now they all had to wait for their turn to enter Preliminary island. After waiting for a long time, and getting more training done, Patrick would finally hear the news that group 7 was ready.

"Group seven, report to the boats," one of the staff members said.

"Well this is it, I'm finally off to Preliminary Island," Patrick said.

"Good luck Patrick, come back a winner," Meagan told Patrick.

"Yeah, we all want you to win," Katie replied.

"Oh, I will come back a winner," Patrick told Meagan and Katie.

Patrick went over to the boats as he waived goodbye to Meagan, Katie, and all of his relatives. There were fourteen boats that were big enough to carry up to 300 people. Patrick had his ticket in his hand, and wondered which boat he had to get on to get to preliminary island.

"Excuse me sir," a staff member asked, "can I see your ticket?"

"Yeah, here you go," Patrick answered giving the Grand Prix staff member his ticket that he drew.

"7:44, you sir are on boat number one which is over there," the staff member said pointing to the boat.

He gave Patrick his ticket back, and he headed to the boat. To double check, he asked the guard if this was boat one to Preliminary Island. The guard said yes, as he looked at the ticket to verify that Patrick was at the right place.

"First up, the preliminary round," Patrick said to himself.

Patrick was the first one to be on his way to Preliminary Island. He had to top 4,095 Pokemon trainers to make it to the next round which were a lot.

**Grand Prix Updates:**

**Patrick Schmidl: Preliminary Round-Group 7**

**Meagan Puente: Preliminary Round-Group 50**

**Katie Puente: Preliminary Round-Group 201**

**Max Schmidl: Preliminary Round-Group 14**

**John Schmidl: Preliminary Round-Group 176**

**Margaret Schmidl: Preliminary Round-Group 95**

**Diana Yates: Preliminary Round-Group 66**

**Beth Yates: Preliminary Round-Group 34**

**Mark Tonkel: Preliminary Round-Group 19**

**Jake Tonkel: Preliminary Round-Group 80**

**Katie Tonkel: Preliminary Round-Group 123**

**Emily Rozak: Preliminary Round-Group 212**

**Calahagn Adduci: Preliminary Round-Group 73**

**Baron Grasse: Preliminary Round-Group 140**

**Garret Oliver: Preliminary Round-Group 29**

**Christina Wilcox: Preliminary Round-Group 44**

**CJ Kurowski: Preliminary Round-Group 198**

**Heather Kurowski: Preliminary Round-Group 235**

**Unknown Champion: Preliminary Round-Group 255**

**Darkdust Administrator Riley: Preliminary Round-Group 101**

**Darkdust Administrator Nukem: Preliminary Round-Group 184**

**Darkdust Administrator Ella: Preliminary Round-Group 209**

**Darkdust Administrator Seymour: Preliminary Round-Group 167**

**Darkdust Vice President Sneavely: Preliminary Round-Group 238**

**Darkdust Head Shadelock: Preliminary Round-Group 256**


	548. Preliminaries: Preliminary Island Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used, but Preliminary Island is a made up place.**

Patrick was on the boat with a whole bunch of Pokemon trainers. They were all hanging out awaiting their destiny on preliminary island as only one Pokemon trainer from group seven was going to make it out alive.

Then, they all noticed a big island that had a big mountain, lots of trees, and a whole bunch of battle cages all over the place with a big battle arena on the top. The group of 300 Pokemon trainers that included Patrick all stepped off the boat.

"Whoa, this place is huge," Patrick said looking at the island.

A Pokemon Grand Prix offical arrived at the scene to greet the 300 Pokemon trainers to Preliminary Island.

"Welcome to Preliminary island, as you can see there are a grand total of 4,096 battle cages, and a battle field on top. Two trainers will meet in a battle cage and face in a one on one Pokemon battle. If you win, follow the path which will lead you to the next battle cage. The magic number here is twelve, so if you beat twelve Pokemon trainers you will advance to the next round. Lose one battle here, and you will kiss the Grand Prix title goodbye," the offical explained.

The preliminaries was a sudden death Pokemon battle against twelve trainers. One loss, and that person was out. Patrick knew that he had to win all of his battles to move ahead.

"Now you still have your tickets, because this will place you in the cage that you'll be entering," the offical explained.

Patrick showed his ticket which was a 7:44. Patrick was to report to battle cage number 22 where he was going to face his first opponent.

Patrick was in the jungle where he approached the first battle cage which was battle cage number 22. There Patrick was greeted by a Pokemon trainer with crimson red hair and brown eyes. He wore a yellow T-shirt, blue shorts, and red sneakers with white socks that go up to the ankles.

"This is battle cage 22! Trainer 7:43 against trainer 7:44! One Pokemon only, you may now begin," the offical announced.

"Go Banette," Trainer 7:43 yelled out sending out a Banette.

"Come on out Furret," Patrick shouted bringing out his Furret.

Patrick and his opponent were only identified as the number on their ticket for the time being. Trainer 7:43 was going to use the Marionette Pokemon Banette was Patrick was going to counter with the Long Body Pokemon Furret.

"Wow, your giving me the battle," Trainer 7:43 questioned.

"Why do you ask that," Patrick asked.

"Because you have a normal type Pokemon going up against a ghost type Pokemon. None of that Furret's normal attacks are going to work against Banette," Trainer 7:43 lectured.

"I see where you going with this, so allow me to make the first move. Furret use Foresight," Patrick commanded to his Furret.

Furret used Foresight to get the Marionette Pokemon identified. Banette wasn't aware of anything that just happened with Furret's attack.

"What did you just do," Trainer 7:43 asked.

"You'll see," Patrick answered.

"Well, you had a good run. Banette use Sucker Punch," Trainer 7:43 commanded.

"Dodge and use Slam," Patrick retaliated.

"That's not going to work," Trainer 7:43 replied.

Furret avoided Banette's Sucker Punch attack, but then used Slam on his Banette to actually hurt him. Trainer 7:43 was actually shocked to see that his Banette was hurt.

"Banette, but how was that possible," Trainer 7:43 questioned.

"Easy, using Foresight actually doesn't just raise the Pokemon's accuracy, but it also allows the Pokemon to hit ghost type Pokemon with normal attacks," Patrick explained.

"Oh crud," Trainer 7:43 replied.

"Now Furret, use Iron Tail," Patrick shouted.

Furret bashed Banette with an Iron Tail attack, and the Marionette Pokemon went down in defeat. That guy has now come all this way for nothing.

"My run at the title ends here," Trainer 7:43 said to himself.

"Banette is unable to battle, the winner is Furret. Trainer 7:43 eliminated, Trainer 7:44 please go through this cage and head for battle cage 2059," the offical announced.

Patrick shaked the trainer's hand for a great battle, and left the battle cage to proceed down the path. The path lead to another battle cage, but this battle cage number was 2059. The next Pokemon trainer was a girl with brown hair in pigtails with pink bows supporting them. She also had blue eyes, and she wore a yellow shirt with a blue hoddie unzippered, blue caprice, and white sneakers.

"This is battle cage 2059! Trainer 7:41 against trainer 7:44! One Pokemon only, you may now begin," the offical announced.

"Come on out Ampharos," Trainer 7:41 yelled out sending out an Ampharos.

"Perfect, an Ampharos. This will be a great challenge for my Octillery," Patrick exclaimed sending out is Octillery.

Trainer 7:41 was using the Light Pokemon Ampharos while Patrick(aka Trainer 7:44) was going to use the Jet Pokemon Octillery.

"Why did you send a water type Pokemon out to take on an electric type Pokemon," Trainer 7:41 questioned.

"To give my Octillery a challenge. I had my Furret take on a ghost Pokemon in the previous round, and Furret won. The real winners have to overcome anything, not take the easy way out," Patrick explained.

"Well then, lets see how this turns out. Ampharos use Discharge," Trainer 7:41 yelled out.

Ampharos started to gather electricity to use Discharge on Octillery. Ampharos unleashed its electricity at Octillery, and the Jet Pokemon was being electrocuted. Octillery didn't feel like it felt a thing, and that left Patrick's opponent feeling very shocked.

"But how," Trainer 7:41 questioned to herself.

"Hard work," Patrick answered, "Octillery use Octazooka!"

Octillery fired an Octazooka attack right at Ampharos, and the Light Pokemon was hit and knocked out instantly.

"Ampharos is unable to battle, the winner is Octillery. Trainer 7:41 eliminated, Trainer 7:44 please go through this cage and head for battle cage 3078," the offical announced.

Patrick called back his Octillery and thanked it for a great battle. Patrick and the trainer also shook hands for a great battle that went by pretty quick. So far Patrick was doing good, and now he goes down the path in the forest once again as he makes it through two battles in the preliminaries.

**Grand Prix Updates:**

**Patrick Schmidl: Won Preliminary Rounds 1&2**


	549. Preliminaries: Preliminary Island Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used, but Preliminary Island is a made up place.**

Patrick was walking down the path through the forest, and then he would find battle cage 3078. His opponent was a boy who had green hair and wore a red striped T-shirt along with blue shorts and blue sneakers.

"So you must be my next opponent," said the boy.

"You got it, I want to see everything from you," Patrick told the boy.

"I will," the boy replied.

Patrick and the boy were both ready to battle each other.

"This is battle cage 3078! Trainer 7:44(aka Patrick) against trainer 7:48! One Pokemon only, you may now begin," the offical announced.

"Let's go Gardevoir," Patrick shouted bringing out his Gardevoir.

"Come on out Torkal," Trainer 7:48 yelled out sending out a Torkal.

Patrick was going to use the Embrace Pokemon Gardevoir while the challenger was going to counter with the Coal Pokemon Torkal.

"Torkal use Flamethrower," Trainer 7:48 ordered to his Torkal.

"Gardevoir use Safeguard," Patrick retaliated.

Torkal unleashed a Flamethrower attack right at Gardevoir, but Gardevoir protected itself by using Safeguard to limit the damage from Torkal's Flamethrower attack.

"Torkal, why didn't your Flamethrower work," Trainer 7:48 asked his Torkal.

"It was a good Flamethrower, but Gardevoir had a better Safeguard," Patrick answered, "Gardevoir use Psychic!"

Gardevoir used its Psychic attack on Torkal, and the Coal Pokemon wasn't able to withstand the power of Gardevoir's attack. Torkal fell down in defeat.

"Torkal is unable to battle, the winner is Gardevoir. Trainer 7:48 eliminated, Trainer 7:44 please go through this cage and head for battle cage 3587," the offical announced.

After Patrick beat his latest opponent, he continued down the path until he reached the enterance to a cave where there was another battle cage. The cage that Patrick was approaching was battle cage 3587. Patrick's next opponent was a guy with long brown hair and hazel eyes. He wore a blue T-shirt, kakee pants, and a pair of red sneakers.

"Looks like your my next opponent," said the man.

"You got it," Patrick replied.

The guy Patrick was seeing was his next preliminary round opponent.

"This is battle cage 3587! Trainer 7:40 against trainer 7:44! One Pokemon only, you may now begin," the offical announced.

"Lets go Mr. Mime," Trainer 7:40 shouted bringing out a Mr. Mime.

"Tyranitar, you're up," Patrick yelled out sending out his Tyranitar.

Patrick was going to put everything in the hands of the Armor Pokemon Tyranitar while the challenger was using the Barrier Pokemon Mr. Mime.

"Now Tyranitar, use Sandstorm," Patrick yelled out to his Tyranitar.

Tyranitar used its powers to create a Sandstorm, and Mr. Mime wasn't able to see anything due to the thick sandstream.

"It's hard to see anything in this sandstorm," Trainer 7:40 stated, "Mr. Mime use Barrier to shield yourself from the Sandstorm."

Mr. Mime used Barrier to protect itself from Tyranitar's Sandstorm, but the Armor Pokemon was able to see well through the Sandstorm.

"Now use Psybeam," Trainer 7:40 yelled out.

Mr. Mime used Psybeam on Tyranitar, but it missed. Patrick's opponent was also unaware that Tyranitar was a part dark type Pokemon which meant psychic attacks had absolutely no effect.

"Tyranitar use Ancientpower," Patrick shouted.

Tyranitar summoned a giant rock, and then dropped it on Mr. Mime breaking the Barrier. Mr. Mime was now left defenseless.

"Now use Crunch," Patrick yelled out.

The Armor Pokemon landed a big bite on Mr. Mime with Crunch, and the Barrier Pokemon was no more.

"Mr. Mime is unable to battle, the winner is Tyranitar. Trainer 7:40 eliminated, Trainer 7:44 please go through this cage and head for battle cage 3842," the offical announced.

Patrick shook the hands of his opponent whom he just defeated, and then followed the path into the cave.

Patrick finally entered the cave, and once he entered he found another battle cage which happened to be battle cage 3842. Patrick's fifth opponent was a girl with burnette hair wearing a hairclip, and she had blue eyes. She wore a baby blue blouse, a blue skirt that went to her knees, and white strappy sandals.

"Are you ready," the girl asked.

"You bet I am" Patrick answered.

Patrick and the girl each have made it a quarter of the way through the preliminaries, but only one would advance to the next round.

"This is battle cage 3842! Trainer 7:44 against trainer 7:49! One Pokemon only, you may now begin," the offical announced.

"Come on out Flygon," Patrick yelled out sending out his Flygon.

"Go Mothim," Trainer 7:49 yelled out bringing out a Mothim.

Round five was the Mystic Pokemon Flygon taking on the Moth Pokemon Mothim. One of the two trainers were going to befinished right in that cage.

"Alright Mothim, show Flygon your Silver Wind," Trainer 7:49 commanded to her Mothim.

The Moth Pokemon unleashed a powerful Silver Wind attack that was able to knock Flygon back a bit. Flygon was feeling pretty roughed up after that attack.

"Are you okay Flygon," Patrick asked his Flygon.

The Mystic Pokemon nodded its head to indicate that it was okay. Patrick and Flygon still had a battle to win though.

"Now fight back with Sonicboom," Patrick commanded to his Flygon.

Flygon used Sonicboom on Mothim, and that knocked Mothim back as much as Flygon was knocked back with Silver Wind.

"I'm not done just yet, Mothim use Air Slash," Trainer 7:49 yelled out.

"Dodge and use Dragonbreath," Patrick retaliated.

Mothim unleashed its Air Slash attack, but Flygon got out of the way to use Dragonbreath. Mothim wasn't able to avoid the attack as the Moth Pokemon got badly hit and taken out of commission.

"Mothim is unable to battle, the winner is Flygon. Trainer 7:49 eliminated, Trainer 7:44 please go through this cage and head for battle cage 3968," the offical announced.

Patrick defeated his opponent, and the two shook hands for a great quick battle. Now Patrick had to make his way to the sixth battle cage.

So clearing five preliminary rounds, Patrick went through the cave until he found the next battle cage on top of a ledge. He went up the path to find battle cage 3968, and his next opponent. His next opponent was a man in a karate outfit, and he had brown hair along with a red headband. Patrick's best bet was that he was going to use a fighting type Pokemon.

"It is an honor to be facing you," the man said.

"It is an honor too," Patrick replied bowing to the man.

"This will be a battle to remember," the man responded back.

The two Pokemon trainers were both prepared for combat.

"This is battle cage 3968! Trainer 7:15 against trainer 7:44! One Pokemon only, you may now begin," the offical announced.

"Let us battle Machamp," Trainer 7:15 shouted sending out a Machamp.

"Sceptile, I choose you," Patrick yelled out bringing out his Sceptile.

Patrick's sixth preliminary battle was underway as his opponent was using the Superpower Pokemon Machamp, and Patrick was going to use the Forest Pokemon Sceptile.

"Machamp, use Cross Chop," Trainer 7:15 yelled out.

Machamp was preparing to use Cross Chop, but Sceptile got a hold of Machamp's arms with its own hands.

"How is this possible," Trainer 7:15 questioned in shock.

"Pratice," Patrick answered, "Sceptile use Slam and Leaf Blade at the same time!"

Sceptile threw Machamp over its head while using its arms for Leaf Blade, and then landed the Superpower Pokemon on the ground knocking it out.

"Machamp is unable to battle, the winner is Sceptile. Trainer 7:15 eliminated, Trainer 7:44 please go through this cage and head for battle cage 4033," the offical announced.

Patrick defeated the trainer that was in his way, and the two shook hands for a job well done. Patrick was now halfway through the preliminaries, but he needed to win six more battles to advance to the next part of the Grand Prix.

**Grand Prix Updates:**

**Patrick Schmidl: Won Preliminary Rounds 3,4,5, and 6**


	550. Preliminaries: Preliminary Island Part 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used, but Preliminary Island is a made up place.**

Now being halfway through the preliminaries, Patrick continued to travel through the cave as he crossed a bridge that led him into battle cage 4033. His seventh opponent was a guy with greased up black hair and black eyes, and he was dressed in all black.

"Are you my next opponent," the guy asked.

"You bet I am, and I will not go easy on you," Patrick answered.

"This is battle cage 4033! Trainer 7:44(aka Patrick) against trainer 7:97! One Pokemon only, you may now begin," the offical announced.

Both of them got a Pokeball out as the two were both ready to go head to head in a Pokemon battle.

"I choose you Octillery," Patrick shouted bringing out his Octillery.

"Yo Carnivine, lets go," Trainer 7:97 yelled out sending out a Carnivine.

Patrick was going to put everything at stake with the Jet Pokemon Octillery while Trainer 7:97 was planning to counter Patrick with the Bug Catcher Pokemon Carnivine.

"Heh, you had to send out your Pokemon first which gave me a chance to think of what Pokemon could best beat that Octillery. My Carnivine is a grass type Pokemon that will cream your water type Pokemon," Trainer 7:97 explained.

"That was actually perfect, because I want all of my Pokemon to get a challenge if they wanted to prevail at the top," Patrick explained.

Patrick and his opponent exchanged comments as the two Pokemon were both ready to battle it out.

"Carnivine use Power Whip," Trainer 7:97 commanded.

Carnivine unleashed its Power Whip attack on Octillery, but the Jet Pokemon didn't seemed to be phased by it at all.

"What happened, why didn't it work," Trainer 7:97 questioned.

"Because I was making sure Octillery was prepared for anything. Anything Octillery is weak against, won't work unless its powerful enough, and that Power Whip wasn't anywhere near powerful enough," Patrick explained, "Octillery use Ice Beam!"

The Jet Pokemon started to gathered power for an Ice Beam attack that would easily freeze up the Bug Catcher Pokemon. Carnivine was frozen solid, and wasn't able to continue.

"Carnivine is unable to battle, the winner is Octillery. Trainer 7:97 eliminated, Trainer 7:44 please go through this cage and head for battle cage 4065," the offical announced.

Patrick thanked his Pokemon for the victory, and then he went to shake his opponent's hand for a great battle. The trainer took his leave, and Patrick proceeded to the next round.

Patrick continued to climb a set of stairs that was taking him further up in the cave, and possibly up the mountain as well. He then saw battle cage 4065 where he met his next opponent who happened to be a girl with blue hair, and she wearing a pink jumpsuit.

"We made it through seven foes, and it turns out we're number eight," said the girl.

"Facing each other is our eighth foe, but only one of us will make it," Patrick stated.

"This is battle cage 4065! Trainer 7:44 against trainer 7:210! One Pokemon only, you may now begin," the offical announced.

Both of trainers got their Pokeballs out. It was time to battle.

"Let's go Gardevoir," Patrick yelled out sending out his Gardevoir.

"Go Xatu," Trainer 7:210 shouted bringing out an Xatu.

Patrick was going to use the Embrace Pokemon Gardevoir while Trainer 7:210 was planning to counter with the Mystic Pokemon Xatu. A battle between two psychic type Pokemon was going to be interesting.

"Okay Gardevoir, use Calm Mind," Patrick yelled out to his Gardevoir.

Gardevoir used Calm Mind to clear its mind, and keep its focus on the battle. Xatu was pretty strong, and Gardevoir had to be aware of it.

"Xatu, why don't you use your Night Shade attack," Trainer 7:210 said to her Xatu.

The Mystic Pokemon used Night Shade on Gardevoir, and the Embrace Pokemon was getting hurt pretty badly. Patrick did keep his cool, and didn't let the pain Gardevoir go through get to him.

"Give it up, that Gardevoir only knows psychic attacks, and those attacks don't work well on psychic Pokemon," Trainer 7:210 explained.

"Bingo, which is why Gardevoir has another attack," Patrick answered, "Gardevoir, show Xatu your Shadow Ball."

"WHAT," Trainer 7:210 exclaimed.

Gardevoir gathered a whole bunch of dark energy, and then fired it right at Xatu. Shadow Ball was a direct hit, and it was able to knock out the Mystic Pokemon. Patrick and Gardevoir were the winners.

"Xatu is unable to battle, the winner is Gardevoir. Trainer 7:210 eliminated, Trainer 7:44 please go through this cage and head for battle cage 4081," the offical announced.

Patrick called back his Gardevoir and had his congratulatory handshake with the trainer he just beat in a one on one battle.

Patrick was making it through the cave, and then he saw a light at the end of the tunnel. What Patrick was seeing was the outside, but he had to make it through a battle cage to get out of the cave. That was battle cage 4081 that was blocking his way, along with his next opponent who was another girl. This girl had black hair with a little blue hairdye, along with green eyes. She wore mostly a black blouse, black leggings, and black boots making her look almost like a goth.

"Are you ready to battle," Patrick asked.

"You bet I'm ready to battle," the girl answered.

"This is battle cage 4081! Trainer 7:44 against trainer 7:345! One Pokemon only, you may now begin," the offical announced.

"I choose you Flygon," Patrick shouted bringing out his Flygon.

"Come on out Sableye," Trainer 7:345 yelled out bringing out a Sableye.

Patrick was going to attack with the Mystic Pokemon Flygon while his opponent was going to use the Darkness Pokemon Sableye. Flygon was still winded a little bit from its previous battle, but it was okay.

"Flygon, attack Sableye with Dragon Claw," Patrick yelled out.

"Sableye, counter that with Shadow Claw," Trainer 7:345 retorted.

Flygon and Sableye were both coming forth with their attacks. Flygon was using Dragon Claw while Sableye was using Shadow Claw, and the two attacks were evenly matched.

"Sableye, use Power Gem," Trainer 7:345 shouted.

Sableye fired off a Power Gem attack that knocked Flygon back. The Mystic Pokemon shook its head, and then focused on Sableye once again.

"Hang in there Flygon, use Faint Attack," Patrick commanded to his Flygon.

Flygon hovered towards Sableye, and then bashed the Darkness Pokemon with a Faint Attack. Sableye was down and out as it wasn't expecting that attack.

"Sableye is unable to battle, the winner is Flygon. Trainer 7:345 eliminated, Trainer 7:44 please go through this cage and head for battle cage 4089," the offical announced.

Flygon was able to endure another torture session where the Mystic Pokemon came out the winner. The goth girl went home, and Patrick was moving on.

Patrick exited the cave, only to come right across battle cage 4089. Patrick's tenth opponent was a man with a brown mulletand black eyes, and he wore a white tank top with blue jeans, and brown shoes.

"You must be my next opponent," said Patrick.

"You bet I am, and this is as far as you will go," said the man.

"This is battle cage 4089! Trainer 7:44 against trainer 7:778! One Pokemon only, you may now begin," the offical announced.

Both the trainer and Patrick each got their Pokeballs out as they were about to engage into a Pokemon battle. Patrick was the first to send out his Pokemon.

"Come on out Furret," Patrick shouted sending out his Furret.

"Let's go Swellow," Trainer 7:778 yelled out sending out a Swellow.

Patrick was going to use the Long Body Pokemon Furret to attack the Swallow Pokemon Swellow. Patrick already defeated nine Pokemon trainers to make it this far, and now he needs to put this man on the list.

"Shall we begin," Patrick asked his opponent.

"Why yes we should," Trainer 7:778 answered.

"Okay Furret, use Swift," Patrick yelled out.

"Dodge and use Aerial Ace," Trainer 7:778 retaliated.

Furret unleashed its Swift attack where the Long Body Pokemon scattered out a lot of stars, but Swellow dodged them all and came down with Aerial Ace. Patrick was smirking as this was what he wanted to happen.

"Furret, use Rollout," Patrick said with a smirk.

Furret started to get out of control and began to use Rollout to bash right into Swellow just when it was near the ground with Aerial Ace. Swellow was sent flying to the cage wall, and the Swallow Pokemon was defeated.

"Swellow is unable to battle, the winner is Furret. Trainer 7:778 eliminated, Trainer 7:44 please go through this cage and head for battle cage 4093," the offical announced.

Patrick called back his Furret, and went up to the trainer for a congratulatory handshake. The trainer refused to shake hands as he turned out to be a sore loser. Patrick was now moving on to round eleven in the preliminaries.

**Grand Prix Updates:**

**Patrick Schmidl: Won Preliminary Rounds 7,8,9, and 10**


	551. Preliminaries: Preliminary Island Part 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used, but Preliminary Island is a made up place. I also don't own FOX SPORTS.**

Patrick was following a path all the way up the mountain to find another battle cage. This time Patrick came across battle cage 4093, and his opponent was a man with hazel eyes, and he wore a black hat and trenchcoat. This man seemed to be very experienced.

"Ten rounds is an accomplishment, but it will end for one of us," said the man.

"Give it all you got mister," Patrick replied.

Patrick and the man were both ready to have their battle as the winner was going to the top of the mountain.

"This is battle cage 4093! Trainer 7:44(aka Patrick) against trainer 7:1673! One Pokemon only, you may now begin," the offical announced.

Both Patrick and Trainer 7:1673 got their Pokeballs out. Their Pokemon were about ready to determine who was going to the next round.

"I choose you Tyranitar," Patrick yelled out sending out his Tyranitar.

"Come on out Probopass," Trainer 7:1673 shouted bringing out a Probopass.

The eleventh battle of the preliminaries was Patrick's Tyranitar against his opponent's Probopass. A battle between the Armor Pokemon and the Compass Pokemon was about to begin.

"Tyranitar use Pursuit," Patrick yelled out.

Tyranitar charged towards Probopass to use Pursuit, and Probopass was hit pretty hard. The Compass Pokemon stood strong as it was ready to strike back.

"That's all you got, Probopass use Magnet Bomb," Trainer 7:1673 yelled out.

Probopass unleashed a Magnet Bomb, and Tyranitar was hit pretty badly. The Armor Pokemon was weakened, but it wasn't out. Patrick had to turn to a last resort.

"You can do this Tyranitar, use Giga Impact," Patrick shouted.

Tyranitar started to get aggressive and charge towards Probopass. The Compass Pokemon was smashed by Tyranitar's Giga Impact, and Probopass was out cold after that.

"Probopass no," Trainer 7:1673 cried.

"Probopass is unable to battle, the winner is Tyranitar. Trainer 7:1673 eliminated, Trainer 7:44 please go through this cage and head for the final battlefield," the offical announced.

Patrick was victorious, but the trainer wanted to give him his sign of gratitude.

"Well done young man," Trainer 7:1673 said to Patrick.

"Thank you mister," Patrick replied.

"Keep up the good work, and I wish you the best of luck," said Trainer 7:1673.

The two shooks hands for a good battle, and for Patrick going further through the competition.

Patrick exited the battle cage, and finally reached the top of the mountain. There he saw a battlefield with a great view on top of the mountain. This was where the final preliminary was going to take place.

"Just one more battle, and I'll be in the next part of the Grand Prix," Patrick said to himself.

Patrick saw his final opponent, and it was a man who was buff. He had on yellow shorts, and had gray spiked pads on his body with a gray helmet. The guy looked to be tough, but how tough was he is what Patrick was thinking.

"Welcome to the final battlefield of Preliminary Island! Trainer 7:44 against trainer 7:3209! One Pokemon only, and the winner advances to the next round. You may now begin," the offical announced.

This was it, the final battle of the preliminaries for Patrick was against the man he was facing. Each trainer is allowed one Pokemon, and the winner was going to proceed further into the Pokemon Grand Prix.

"It's up to you, go Sceptile," Patrick shouted sending out his Sceptile.

"Now, attack Aerodactyl," Trainer 7:3209 yelled out bringing out an Aerodactyl.

It was going to be a fierce final battle as Patrick and Trainer 7:3209 were ready to battle it out with their Pokemon. Patrick was using the Forest Pokemon Sceptile, and Trainer 7:3209 was using the Fossil Pokemon Aerodactyl.

"Sceptile, lets start things off with your Agility," Patrick yelled out to his Sceptile.

Sceptile started to run around the battlefield by using Agility to raise its speed. Aerodactyl was waiting for its moment to strike, but Trainer 7:3209 had other options.

"Aerodactyl, you also use Agility," Trainer 7:3209 shouted.

Aerodactyl began to use Agility as well to increase its speed. The two speeds between Sceptile and Aerodactyl were greatly identical, but Aerodactyl could fly up into the air.

"This is going to be tough, Sceptile use Bullet Seed," Patrick commanded to his Sceptile.

Sceptile ran around using Bullet Seed, but Aerodactyl kept dodging all of the seeds. Patrick needed to think of a way to hit Aerodactyl.

"Aerodactyl use Sky Drop," Trainer 7:3209 yelled out.

The Fossil Pokemon came diving down towards Sceptile, and the Forest Pokemon was hit by Aerodactyl. Patrick needed to think of something to happen before it was too late.

"Sceptile use Leaf Blade," Patrick shouted.

"Dodge it," Trainer 7:3209 retaliated.

Sceptile was coming at Aerodactyl with Leaf Blade, but ended up dodging the attack. So far Sceptile wasn't able to land a finger on Aerodactyl.

"Now it's time to end this, Aerodactyl use Hyper Beam," Trainer 7:3209 ordered his Aerodactyl.

"Sceptile, its time to use Solarbeam," Patrick told his Sceptile.

Sceptile heard Patrick, and started to gather sunlight. Aerodactyl just needed time to get a good look at Sceptile, and then the Fossil Pokemon fired off its Hyper Beam attack.

"Come on," Patrick said.

Sceptile was gathering much sunlight as possible, but Hyper Beam was closing in. Then with just about a microsecond to spare, Sceptile unleashed its Solarbeam attack that canceled out Aerodactyl's Hyper Beam.

"What, but how," Trainer 7:3209 questioned.

Aerodactyl's Hyper Beam was no challenge for Sceptile's Solarbeam as it hit Aerodactyl, and caused the Fossil Pokemon to fall down to the ground in defeat.

"Aerodactyl is unable to battle, the winner is Sceptile. Trainer 7:3209 eliminated, Trainer 7:44 will be moving on to the sub tournament round," the offical announced.

"YES," Patrick cheered.

Patrick was so happy that he had cleared the preliminaries of the Pokemon Grand Prix, and can advance to the actual competition with the other 255 trainers that will join him.

"Well done, you have defeated me," said Trainer 7:3209.

"You put up a good fight, maybe we'll battle again someday," Patrick said.

The two Pokemon trainers shook their hands, and then it was time for business. The Pokemon Grand Prix offical came towards Patrick with a platnium token with a Pokeball on it. It was like the other tokens Patrick retrieved in the gym battles, but it was bigger.

"This token is proof that you have passed the preliminaries. Take this back to Tokyo to certify yourself a spot in the next round of the Pokemon Grand Prix," the offical said giving Patrick the token.

Patrick was safely taken down to the base of the mountain where a boat was waiting to take him back to Tokyo.

Patrick returned to Tokyo where he saw Meagan and Katie P. waving to him. There were also two adults with them waving hi to Patrick. Patrick got off the boat to say hello to his girlfriend Meagan.

"Meagan, Katie, I got great news," Patrick said.

"We do too, look who came to visit you and your brothers and sister," Meagan said presenting the two adults that were with the Puente sisters.

Patrick was amazed to see that his own mother and father arrived in Tokyo. It was actually a surprise to see the two together as Patrick hadn't seen them together in quite sometime.

"Mom, dad," Patrick said.

"Patrick, its nice to see you," Nancy said hugging her son.

Patrick was amazed to see his mom Nancy Schmidl along with her ex-husband Edward Schmidl together for the first time in quite sometime.

"Patrick, its good to see you," Edward said greeting his son.

Patrick didn't think that his parents were going to be together anymore. Nancy and Edward agreed to be together in Tokyo just to root for Patrick, Max, John, and Margaret in the Pokemon Grand Prix.

"They arrived here while you were in Preliminary Island," Meagan told Patrick.

"Speaking of Preliminary Island, look what I got," Patrick said pulling out the platnium token.

"Whoa, I remember that token," Edward said looking at the token.

"The platnium token for when you clear the preliminaries," Nancy stated.

"That's right, it means Patrick has made it through the preliminaries and will advance to the top 256," Edward explained.

"REALLY, YOU MADE IT," Meagan screeched in excitement.

"You bet I am, all you have to do is win 12 Pokemon battles with one Pokemon only, and you will move ahead," Patrick explained.

"Yes, you made it," Meagan happily said pulling him forward for a big kiss on the lips.

"We don't need to see that Meagan," Nancy said.

Meagan just ignored what Patrick's mom said, because she was so happy for Patrick making it to the next part of the Pokemon Grand Prix.

Meagan would eventually be even more happier when she made it through the preliminaries from her group as well, and Katie P. did the exact same thing. Patrick's greatest rival which happened to be his own brother Max also made it through the preliminaries along with his other brother John, and his sister Margaret.

Patrick's cousins Diana, Beth, and Katie T. would also make it through the preliminaries with their respective group, and so would Mark and Jake. Their friends Emily and Calahagn advanced to the next round, and so did Katie P.'s crush Baron. The Puente sister's cousins CJ and Heather made it along with the celebrities of Garret Oliver and Christina Wilcox.

Though the Unknown Champion as expected cleared the preliminaries, the bad news was that all four Darkdust Administrators along with Sneavely and Shadelock made it without having to endure a single scratch.

That evening, the Pokemon trainers that made it through the preliminaries were on the big stage of the Pokemon Grand Prix. There was a big crowd as everyone awaited the big event to offically begin.

"Welcome to our live edition of the Pokemon Grand Prix on FOX. Hello again I am Joe Buck. We are live inside the Pokemon Grand Prix Champion's Arena where we will present all 256 Pokemon trainers that have made it through the preliminaries for our opening ceremony," Joe announced, "and here once again is my partner Kogen Samuels."

"Thanks Joe, in just a moment the 256 Pokemon trainers will take the stage to introduce themselves to the fans. However, they will not battle here. There are 32 other battle arenas where the sub-tournaments will take place. The winners of those tournaments will come here on the big stage to battle for the title of world's strongest Pokemon trainer," Kogen explained.

"It's time to bring out the competitiors," Joe announced.

The crowd was going wild, and the lights went dim. Coming onto the center of the stage were all sixteen Pokemon gym leaders. That meant Meagan and Katie's parents Karen and Phil also made their way to the Pokemon Grand Prix, along with Patrick's parents Nancy and Edward.

The gym leaders that were on the stage were Dean, Mocha, Greeco, Nancy, Melanie, Karen, Jonathan, Phil, Cleo, Edward, Luna, Kendra, Troy, Zora, Oscar, and Arthur. They were ready to greet the Pokemon trainers that were coming to the stage.

"We want to thank all of these trainers for a job well done," Dean announced.

"They beat us fair and square," Mocha announced.

"They fought with honor," Nancy announced.

"They fought with courage," Melanie announced.

"And never gave up no matter what," Karen announced.

"But now its time for them to take that next step forward," Jonathan announced.

"It's time for them to be winners," Phil announced.

"In which when they beat all sixteen of us," Cleo announced.

"That they would be on top," Edward announced.

"Now its time to use their heart and minds," Luna announced.

"Along with the great bond these trainers shared with their Pokemon," Kendra announced.

"To take it to the next level," Troy announced.

"For this is the Pokemon Grand Prix," Zora announced.

"Where only one trainer will be the winner," Oscar announced.

"Trainers, take the stage," Arthur announced.

All sixteen of the gym leaders left the stage, and coming forward were the 256 Pokemon trainers that made it through the prelimiaries.

Patrick was among those trainers, and he didn't seem nervous at all. His brother Max who was also walking on the battlefield, along with his brother John, and his sister Margaret.

Meagan and Katie P. were with the other trainers, and were walking along with their cousins CJ and Heather. Katie P. kept her eye on Baron, and her friends Emily and Calahagn.

The Schmidl's cousins Diana, Beth, Mark, Jake, and Katie T. were with the trainers and none of them seemed worried. Garret and Christina were walking together on the stage as they were the only celebrities to make it through the preliminaries.

The worst of it all was seeing all five members of Darkdust along with their master Shadelock on the stage. The Unknown Champion was going to keep an eye on them if they cause any trouble.

"We want to welcome you all to the Pokemon Grand Prix. Please enjoy the opening ceremonies before the big day," Joe Buck announced.

Everyone got to see a fireworks show and a whole bunch of dancers came by to do some kind of a ritual dance for the trainers. There were much more in the opening festivities, but tommorow they finally get down to business.

**Grand Prix Updates:**

**Patrick Schmidl: Passed Preliminaries, advances to Sub-Tournaments**

**Meagan Puente: Passed Preliminaries, advances to Sub-Tournaments**

**Katie Puente: Passed Preliminaries, advances to Sub-Tournaments**

**Max Schmidl: Passed Preliminaries, advances to Sub-Tournaments**

**John Schmidl: Passed Preliminaries, advances to Sub-Tournaments**

**Margaret Schmidl: Passed Preliminaries, advances to Sub-Tournaments**

**Diana Yates: Passed Preliminaries, advances to Sub-Tournaments**

**Beth Yates: Passed Preliminaries, advances to Sub-Tournaments**

**Mark Tonkel: Passed Preliminaries, advances to Sub-Tournaments**

**Jake Tonkel: Passed Preliminaries, advances to Sub-Tournaments**

**Katie Tonkel: Passed Preliminaries, advances to Sub-Tournaments**

**Emily Rozak: Passed Preliminaries, advances to Sub-Tournaments**

**Calahagn Adduci: Passed Preliminaries, advances to Sub-Tournaments**

**Baron Grasse: Passed Preliminaries, advances to Sub-Tournaments**

**Garret Oliver: Passed Preliminaries, advances to Sub-Tournaments**

**Christina Wilcox: Passed Preliminaries, advances to Sub-Tournaments**

**CJ Kurowski: Passed Preliminaries, advances to Sub-Tournaments**

**Heather Kurowski: Passed Preliminaries, advances to Sub-Tournaments**

**Unknown Champion: Passed Preliminaries, advances to Sub-Tournaments**

**Darkdust Administrator Riley: Passed Preliminaries, advances to Sub-Tournaments**

**Darkdust Administrator Nukem: Passed Preliminaries, advances to Sub-Tournaments**

**Darkdust Administrator Ella: Passed Preliminaries, advances to Sub-Tournaments**

**Darkdust Administrator Seymour: Passed Preliminaries, advances to Sub-Tournaments**

**Darkdust Vice President Sneavely: Passed Preliminaries, advances to Sub-Tournaments**

**Darkdust Head Shadelock: Passed Preliminaries, advances to Sub-Tournaments**


	552. PGPST: Setting Up The 32 Tournaments

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Morning came as everyone was getting ready for the next part of the Pokemon Grand Prix. Patrick was all dressed and ready to go for the next part of the Pokemon Grand Prix.

As Patrick was leaving his hotel room, he noticed his mom and dad along with Max, John, and Margaret.

"Hey there everyone," Patrick said greeting his family.

"Hey Patrick, were all going to the dining hall to have breakfast," Nancy said, "come on with us."

Patrick went with his mom Nancy, his dad Edward, his brothers John and Max, and his sister Margaret for a family breakfast. It was a long time since the six of them were together like this.

They all went to a big dining hall to have a breakfast buffet. There were so many foods to choose from such as pancakes, bacon, sausages, and eggs. Patrick helped himself to a big plateful of food while the other Schmidl siblings do the exact same thing.

"Once again, were all proud of you of making it to the Pokemon Grand Prix," Nancy told her kids.

"What I'm really happy to see is that you and dad are together," Patrick said.

"As I said, its only to cheer you on. I did decide to forgive him for his actions in the past," Nancy explained.

"Dad told me that his time away helped him regret joing Darkdust," Patrick mentioned.

"That's right, and when I committed the crimes that I have committed that hurt the people I care about, I knew that was a mistake," Edward explained.

"Well we got bad news, Darkdust is entering the Pokemon Grand Prix," Patrick told his parents.

"What, those monsters are in the Pokemon Grand Prix," Nancy questioned.

"That's right, and we don't know what they're going to be up to," Max said.

Edward and Nancy were both pretty shocked to hear that Darkdust was in the Pokemon Grand Prix. As they were listening, Mew comes out once again right when they talk about Darkdust.

"They posses an evil pressence in their hearts. If we don't stop them, they who knows what will happen," Mew explained.

Patrick's parents were pretty shocked to see that Mew was with him. It didn't bother Max, John, or Margaret because they already witnessed the legendary Pokemon themselves.

"Patrick, is that what I think it is," Edward asked feeling shocked.

"Mom, dad, I want to introduce you to Mew. Mew has tagged along with me to help out with stopping Darkdust," Patrick said introducing Mew.

"Pleased to meet you, I know your son has a pure heart," Mew said.

"If he has been fighting Darkdust who is pure evil, then he does have a good heart," Edward said, "I used to work for Darkdust myself, but after being captured and put in prison for a couple of years, I realized my errors and have no respect for them."

"You did have a little evil inside of you, but then you choose to take the right path. Patrick I can tell has always taken the right path," Mew explained.

"He has, he is a good son," said Nancy.

"Okay Mew, you don't have to talk about me anymore. Let's eat breakfast and prepare for the Grand Prix," Patrick told Mew.

Mew went back into Patrick's backpack and the entire Schmidl family continued eating. Elsewhere in the hotel, Meagan and Katie were eating breakfast with their mon and stepdad.

"I just want to say that I'm so proud of you two girls for making it this far," Karen said proudly.

"Thanks mom, traveling with my sister and Patrick really did us some good," Meagan said.

"I guess I was wrong about Patrick. If he made it this far, then he should be on top as one of the best trainers," Phil commented.

"Yeah, Patrick is a great Pokemon trainer. I was pushing him to win just to prove to you that he isn't holding us back. If I could stand correctly, he is actually helping us go forward," Meagan explained.

"Well either way, you should be proud that you got to the top 256 and I hope you can make it further," Karen said.

"Thanks mom, and lets wish the same for our cousins CJ and Heather," Katie P. suggested.

"Don't forget your friends Emily and Calahagn," Karen stated.

"Them too mom," said Meagan.

After everyone was finished with their breakfast, all of the 256 Pokemon trainers that made it through the preliminaries made their way to the main arena. Patrick, Meagan, Katie P., Max, John, Margaret, Diana, Beth, Mark, Jake, Katie T., Emily, Calahagn, Baron, Garret, Christina, CJ, Heather, Riley, Nukem, Ella, Seymour, the Unknown Champion, Sneavely, and Shadelock were ready to take the next step in the Pokemon Grand Prix.

"Lets see what were going to do next," Patrick said.

"The sub-tournaments Patrick, we each enter a seperate tournament," Max stated.

"Well I don't want to face you in the sub-tournament," Patrick said.

"Yeah, lets wait on that in the championship round," Max said.

It didn't matter who was facing who, what really mattered was where everyone was going to go. The 256 Pokemon trainers met in the main arena which was an empty stadium, and they all met an offical.

"Welcome to the main arena. Our next part of the Pokemon Grand Prix is about to begin as soon as were all set up. Now you won't battle here just yet," said the offical.

"What! No way I want to fight here right now," John yelled out.

"Hey John, calm down," Meagan said to Patrick's brother, "he's going to explain how this is going to work."

"Fine," John stuttered.

"Okay, now that we have everyones attention. The next part of the Pokemon Grand Prix is the Sub-Tournaments. There are 32 tournaments, and each one will consist of 8 Pokemon trainers. You must win 3 battles to win the tournament, and in each tournament everyone is allowed up to three Pokemon. The winner of each tournament is going to compete here in the main battle arena for the main event, the Pokemon Grand Prix Championship Tournament," the offical explained.

Everyone was listening in to how the sub-tournaments work as the offical said that all of the battles included everyone being allowed to use three Pokemon, and the winner of each tournament goes on to the championship tournament.

"There are 32 different battle arenas scattered all over the suburbs of Tokyo, and each one will hold one tournament. Now everyone will draw a card, it will represent a number and a letter. The number represents which tournament you'll be in, and the letter represents the spot that you will take in that tournament. An example, if you pull out a 1A, then you will battle in the first battle of tournament 1, and If you pull out a 2D, then you'll battle in the second battle of tournament 2. The letters you can get are A,B,C,D,E,F,G, and H," the offical explained.

It looked like everyone got a hang of how the sub-tournaments work, and it was time for them to draw where they were going to go.

"Now everyone will line up and draw a card that consists of a number and letter. Just like the preliminaries, trading is not allowed," the offical explained.

All 256 Pokemon trainers lined up to find out where they were going to be in the next round. There was now a greater possibility that the trainers could meet up in the same tournament.

Baron wounded up being one of the first ones to draw a card. The card he drew said 24A.

"Your card reads 24A. You will be in tournament 24 in spot A meaning your battle will be the first one in your tournament," the offical explained.

Calahagn then went to the offical to take a card. Calahagn's Card read 17G.

"Your card reads 17G. You will be in tournament 17 in spot G meaning your battle will be the last one in your tournament," the offical explained.

Heather finally got her turn to draw a card. The card she pulled out ended up saying 5H.

"Your card reads 5H. You will be in tournament 5 in spot H meaning your battle will be the last one in your tournament," the offical explained.

Max got to take his turn to pick out a card. When he got his card, he saw that there was a 21 and an F.

"Your card reads 21F. You will be in tournament 21 in spot F meaning your battle will be the third one in your tournament," the offical explained.

Max's brother John proceeded taking his turn to pick out a card. The lucky card that John wonded up getting was 8C.

"Your card reads 8C. You will be in tournament 8 in spot C meaning your battle will be the second one in your tournament," the offical explained.

Now taking her turn was none other than Patrick's girlfriend Meagan. She cheerfully went up to get her card, and the card she got was 14G.

"Your card reads 14G. You will be in tournament 14 in spot G meaning your battle will be the last one in your tournament," the offical explained.

After a few more trainers drew cards, Diana went up to the offical to retrieve her card. The card read 25D.

"Your card reads 25D. You will be in tournament 25 in spot D meaning your battle will be the second one in your tournament," the offical explained.

Approching the offical now was none other than the Darkdust Administrator Riley. He went to draw his card, and its was a horrifying thing that everyone saw. The card he ended picking out read 14H which meant not only would Meagan deal with Riley in her tournament, she was facing him in the first round.

"Your card reads 14H. You will be in tournament 14 in spot H meaning your battle will be the last one in your tournament," the offical explained.

Patrick was feeling a bit concerned when he found out that Meagan was going to have to face Riley in the first round of her sub-tournament. All he could do now was focus on getting his card. Patrick picked out his card, and it read 16B, so he was relieved at least he didn't have to face Meagan in the sub-tournament.

"Your card reads 16B. You will be in tournament 16 in spot B meaning your battle will be the first one in your tournament," the offical explained.

The king of Darkdust himself Shadelock approached the table. He drew out his card, and the card ended up reading 13D.

"Your card reads 13D. You will be in tournament 13 in spot D meaning your battle will be the second one in your tournament," the offical explained.

Emily took her turn to draw out a card. When Emily picked out her card, it wounded up saying 17F meaning that she was in the same tournament as Calahagn.

"Your card reads 17F. You will be in tournament 17 in spot F meaning your battle will be the third one in your tournament," the offical explained.

Christina got up to take her turn while her ex-boyfriend Garret watched from the line. Christina picked out a card, and it surprised her that she got herself a 16 card meaning she got to be in Patrick's tournament. The letter on the card was G.

"Your card reads 16G. You will be in tournament 16 in spot G meaning your battle will be the last one in your tournament," the offical explained.

Garret was next in line, and the card he drew said 7B.

"Your card reads 7B. You will be in tournament 7 in spot B meaning your battle will be the first one in your tournament," the offical explained.

The next person to draw their card was Darkdust Administrator Nukem. He got his card, and when he saw it he showed a crazy smile to Patrick showing him a card that read 16C. Patrick has just found out in addition to Christina, he also has to deal with Nukem.

"Your card reads 16C. You will be in tournament 16 in spot C meaning your battle will be the first one in your tournament," the offical explained.

Meagan's sister Katie P. was now ready to take her turn to find out where she was going to be. When Katie P. got her card, it read 30E.

"Your card reads 30E. You will be in tournament 30 in spot E meaning your battle will be the third one in your tournament," the offical explained.

Darkdust Administrator Ella was waiting for a couple of Pokemon trainers to get their cards, and then she got her turn. The card that Ella drew out would frighten Diana a bit. Her card read 25A which meant Diana would have to face Ella in her tournament.

"Your card reads 25A. You will be in tournament 25 in spot A meaning your battle will be the first one in your tournament," the offical explained.

Heather's brother CJ was now prepared to take his turn picking out a card. This one gave him and everyone he knew a colossal scare. CJ ended up being in the exact same tournament as the Head of Darkdust Shadelock when he saw his card say 13B.

"Your card reads 13B. You will be in tournament 13 in spot B meaning your battle will be the first one in your tournament," the offical explained.

Speaking of Darkdust, Sneavely was now prepared to take his turn to draw out a card. It got a whole lot worse as the card said 5G. That meant...Heather must face Sneavely in the first round.

"Your card reads 5G. You will be in tournament 5 in spot G meaning your battle will be the last one in your tournament," the offical explained.

After already learning that Meagan and Heather had to face Darkdust members in the first round, Katie T. was hoping for better fortunes. She pulled out a card that said 15G.

"Your card reads 15G. You will be in tournament 15 in spot G meaning your battle will be the last one in your tournament," the offical explained.

Beth took her turn to pick out a card, and the card she got read 27F.

"Your card reads 27F. You will be in tournament 27 in spot F meaning your battle will be the third one in your tournament," the offical explained.

Now taking his turn to draw a card was the last Darkdust employee among the six, Seymour. Three Darkdust Administrators, the Vice President, and Shadelock himself were going to deal with Patrick, Meagan, Diana, and Meagan's cousins. There's no telling where he could be going, and he was going to bring horror to Katie P. as his card read 30D.

"Your card reads 30D. You will be in tournament 30 in spot D meaning your battle will be the second one in your tournament," the offical explained.

Mark was next to pick out a card, and he got a card that said 24E putting him in the same tournament as Baron.

"Your card reads 24E. You will be in tournament 24 in spot E meaning your battle will be the third one in your tournament," the offical explained.

Margaret got her turn to draw a card, and she was pretty happy with the card that she got. She got a card that read 15A meaning that Margaret was going to be in the same tournament as her cousin Katie T.

"Your card reads 15A. You will be in tournament 15 in spot A meaning your battle will be the first one in your tournament," the offical explained.

The honorable Unknown Champion took the stage to pick out his card. When he got his card, Emily and Calahagn learned that they both would be dealing with him as the card he got read 17C.

"Your card reads 17C. You will be in tournament 17 in spot C meaning your battle will be the second one in your tournament," the offical explained.

Jake was now the last of the trainers to get a card. His card would read 24H which meant he was going to have to possibly face his brother in the tournament.

"Your card reads 24H. You will be in tournament 24 in spot H meaning your battle will be the last one in your tournament," the offical explained.

So all of the positions for all of the Pokemon trainers were finally taken care of. The big news however was the fact that Meagan had to face Riley in the first round of tournament 14, and Heather had to face Sneavely in the first round of tournament 5. The fun was about to begin.

**Grand Prix Updates:**

**Patrick Schmidl: Tournament 16-Spot B**

**Meagan Puente: Tournament 14-Spot G**

**Katie Puente: Tournament 30-Spot E**

**Max Schmidl: Tournament 21-Spot F**

**John Schmidl: Tournament 8-Spot C**

**Margaret Schmidl: Tournament 15-Spot A**

**Diana Yates: Tournament 25-Spot D**

**Beth Yates: Tournament 27-Spot F**

**Mark Tonkel: Tournament 24-Spot E**

**Jake Tonkel: Tournament 24-Spot H**

**Katie Tonkel: Tournament 15-Spot G**

**Emily Rozak:Tournament 17-Spot F**

**Calahagn Adduci:Tournament 17-Spot G**

**Baron Grasse: Tournament 24-Spot A**

**Garret Oliver: Tournament 7-Spot B**

**Christina Wilcox: Tournament 16-Spot G**

**CJ Kurowski: Tournament 13-Spot B**

**Heather Kurowski: Tournament 5-Spot H**

**Unknown Champion: Tournament 17-Spot C**

**Darkdust Administrator Riley: Tournament 14-Spot H**

**Darkdust Administrator Nukem: Tournament 16-Spot C**

**Darkdust Administrator Ella: Tournament 25-Spot A**

**Darkdust Administrator Seymour: Tournament 30-Spot D**

**Darkdust Vice President Sneavely: Tournament 5-Spot G**

**Darkdust Head Shadelock: Tournament 13-Spot D**


	553. PGPST: The Sub-Tournaments Begin

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

After all of the spots in the sub-tournaments were set up, it was now time for everyone to go to their respective arenas. Meagan was feeling pretty timid when she learned that Darkdust Administrator Riley was her first opponent.

"Feeling worried about facing Riley," Patrick asked.

"Yeah, and we don't even know what their Pokemon are going to be like. It's pretty scary to just face them right away rather than get a chance to study them," Meagan explained.

"I know what you mean, and that is something that you don't get a chance to do. You just got thrown right into the inferno while the rest of us can take a look at what their Pokemon are capable of," Patrick stated.

"Well, I think the best thing to do is just give it everything I got. They say that they're Pokemon are 100 times stronger now, but you never know if our hard work paid off," Meagan said.

"That's the spirit. I mean our primary objective is to knock all the Darkdust members out of the tournament, and not just turn it over to someone else. You have to face Riley, I might have to face Nukem, and Katie could possibly face Seymour," Patrick explained, "so try and beat Riley while you can instead of hoping for someone else to do it."

"I will, thanks Patrick," Meagan said giving Patrick a kiss on the lips.

It's pretty well known that a true champion must overcome anything, and for Meagan and Patrick to do that, they must defeat any Darkdust member that comes their way no matter what the cause is.

It was time for the trainers to take part in the Pokemon Grand Prix sub-tournaments. There were a grand total of 32 shuttle buses that carry eight Pokemon trainers. Each shuttle bus represents the tournament that they will take part in, and the winners from each tournament will return to the main arena for the championship tournament.

"Okay, so where do we go," Katie P. asked.

"We have to go our seperate ways Katie. We'll keep in touch with our Pokemon Scanners," Meagan answered.

"Why do we have to split up," Katie P. asked.

"Because each shuttle bus will take us to a different battle arena for the tournament that we take part in. We're all in different tournaments so we have to board different buses," Patrick explained.

"So Patrick has to look for bus 16, I have to look for bus 14, and you need to board bus 30," Meagan explained.

"We do have a little crisis on my bus. That crisis is figuring out how Nukem is going to fit," Patrick said laughing.

Nukem wasn't fat, he was just giantic and muscular. Nukem was speaking with one of the bus drivers who was looking for trainers.

"Um sir, I don't know how to say this, but we don't have enough room for you. I don't know what we can do," the bus driver said.

"It's okay, I'll just follow you on foot. I say that just to know where the battle arena we'll be in is," Nukem said.

So Nukem may have gotten himself a way to get to the battle arena that he was supposed to be in. Then he approached Patrick, Meagan, and Katie P. with an evil grin on his face.

"Well Patrick, I'll see you at the tournament. When we meet, I will crush you," Nukem told Patrick.

"You don't scare me Nukem," Patrick said.

Nukem walked off and then Edward was coming up to Patrick. Patrick was wondering why his dad was here.

"Dad, what are you doing here," Patrick asked.

"Yeah Mr. Schmidl, what brings you here," Meagan asked.

"I just want to know where the battle arena Patrick is going to be is. His mom is actually going to cheer Margaret on in her tournament, and I thought why not cheer Patrick on in his tournament," Edward suggested.

"What about John or Max," Patrick asked.

"I asked if they wanted me, but they didn't really care which tournament we go to. So I chose to watch Patrick in tournament 16," Edward explained.

"Yeah dad, I got a map of Tokyo which will show you where all 32 battle arenas are," said Patrick giving his dad a pamplet which consists of a map of Tokyo.

"Alright, thank you Patrick. I'll see you at the tournament," Edward said leaving with his map.

"Well as for us, it's time for us to get going as well," Patrick said.

"Good luck everyone," Meagan said.

Meagan hugged Katie P. and Patrick really hard, and then they all headed for their respective buses. Patrick and Christina got on bus 16 while Nukem agreed to just follow them on foot. Meagan and Riley boarded bus 14, Katie P. and Seymour got on bus 30.

Margaret and Katie T. got on bus 15, the Tonkel twins and Baron were on bus 24, Diana and Ella were on bus 25, Heather and Sneavely were both on bus 5, Emily and Calahagn along with the Unknown Champion were on bus 17, and CJ and Shadelock were on bus 13.

Max was on bus 21, John was on bus 8, Beth was on bus 27, and Garret wounded up on bus 7.

After everyone got aboard the bus, they all wounded up leaving for their respective battle arena. Patrick stayed on the shuttle bus for a little while, and then he found himself at what appeared to be an arena not as big as the main arena. There was a number 16 in the front meaning that Patrick has arrived at battle arena 16.

"Welcome to Arena 16, please step off the bus and wait for further instructions," said the offical.

Patrick, Christina, and the other five contestants got off the boat. One man was looking at Patrick. The man looked to be middle aged as he had black hair, chinese looking eyes, and a mustace. He wore a yellow shirt, gray pants, and blue shoes.

"I can feel that you posses spot 16B," the man said.

"Yes I do, and I wanted to know who you are," Patrick asked.

"I'm Confusious, and I posses spot 16A making me your first opponent," Confusious said introducing himself.

"It will be an honor fighting you," Patrick said.

"Don't get your hopes up. I'm fighting for my fallen master. This journey through the Grand Prix will be for him," said Confusious.

"Fight with everything you have," Patrick told Confusious.

Patrick has already met his first opponent, and all of the Pokemon trainers walk inside to get ready for the Pokemon Grand Prix.

Patrick's dad finally arrived noticing the battle arena with the number 16 on the front of the building.

"This must be it," Edward said.

He went inside to begin rooting for Patrick, but he did have to fight through a pretty big crowd just to get inside.

The stadium was packed, and there were many fans cheering as the Pokemon Grand Prix Sub-Tournament was about to begin. All eight trainers for tournament 16 were ready as they took center stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Arena 16 where sub-tournament 16 will be taking place for the Pokemon Grand Prix," said the announcer.

Everyone was delivering a loud outburst, and Edward arrived to notice that his son on the stage along with Christina and Nukem.

"Let us introduce our contestants for tournament 16. Here is the first trainer," said the announcer.

The spotlight was put on Confusious.

"This man has trained for many years, and his master has passed away. He will be fighting in honor of his master, please welcome Confusious," the announcer said.

Confusious bowed to everyone as the crowd was cheering on. Then the spotlight moved on over to Patrick.

"Our second trainer comes from a small town near Chicago called Homewood. His father Edward is the leader of the Flying Gym while his mother Nancy is the leader of the Grass Gym. Please welcome Patrick Schmidl," the announcer said.

Patrick raised his fist and greeted everyone who was cheering. The spotlight moved from Patrick to Nukem.

"There is not much known about this man. All we know is that he is overly muscular and huge, and the information reveals he works for the evil organization Darkdust. Here is..NUKEM," the announcer said.

Everyone booed Nukem after hearing that he was from Darkdust, but the Darkdust Administrator didn't care at all. The next person in the spotlight was a small wimpy boy with a brown crew cut hairdue. He wore big bulgy glasses, a yellow shirt, blue pants, and black shoes. The boy was pretty scared, and he got spot 16D meaning he has to face Nukem.

"This little guy looked tough with his Pokemon, but as a person he is pretty weak. Say hello to Teddy Larsen," said the announcer.

He wasn't stage frightened, he was just freaked out about Nukem being his opponent.

"Please don't kill me," Teddy said.

"Our fifth trainer is a lovely chick. She can charm you with her looks, but her Pokemon are not to be underestimated. Here's Penny Sands," the announcer said.

The girl had blonde hair and hazel eyes, and she wore a pink shirt, blue caprices, and red flats. The spotlight moved from her, to a bulky man with a professional brown hairdue. He wore a black T-shirt, kakee pants, and black boots.

"This is the sixth trainer, he is really serious. He has trained in the city for this event. Here's Biggs DePaul," said the announcer.

Biggs jumped and flexed his muscles as if he were a show off. The spotlight moved from Biggs, to Christina.

"You may remember her in many of her movies, and you all know her as the ex-girlfriend to Garret Oliver. What you don't know about her is that she is also an experienced Pokemon trainer. I give you Christina Wilcox," the announcer said.

Christina kindly waived to everyone that was in the crowds, and then the spotlight moved to the final Pokemon trainer who was going to be Christina's first opponent. This Pokemon trainer was a guy had a black hairdue, and blue eyes. He wore a red plaid shirt, blue jeans, and brown boots. He was kind of dressed like a lumberjack.

"Our final trainer is a lumberjack who travels from forest to forest. He is a fierce being when it comes to trees, and his Pokemon don't show any mercy either. He is Clyde Inge," the announcer said.

Clyde greeted everyone who was in the stands as all eight Pokemon trainers were introduced.

"And that concludes all of the introductions for the Pokemon trainers who will be competing here in tournament 16," the announcer announced.

The entire crowd rooted everyone on the stage on(except for Nukem) to give them a good show. The announcer wasn't done speaking though.

"Okay, here are the rules of the sub-tournaments. All of the battles in these tournaments will include trainers using up to three Pokemon. Once a trainer defeats all of the opponent's Pokemon, they will advance and the loser is eliminated. The winner of this tournament will proceed to the main event, the Pokemon Grand Prix Championship Tournament," the announcer exclaimed.

Everyone exploded with cheers, including Patrick's dad who was watching in the crowds. All Patrick had to do was win the tournament, and he would advance to the championship tournament.

"Now sit back and enjoy the action of the Pokemon Grand Prix," said the announcer.

Everyone cheered on, and now it was time for the battles to take place. The first battle of tournament 16 was between Patrick and Confusious.

**Grand Prix Updates:**

**Sub-Tournaments Begin**


	554. PGPST: Round 1! Patrick VS Confusious

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Patrick and Confusious were both ready to take the stage for the first battle of tournament 16. Patrick's father Edward was sitting in the stands to watch closely, and see how Patrick would fare against Confusious.

"Alright Patrick, show me what you have learned," Edward said.

The stage was set as the first battle of tournament 16 was about to begin. The announcer was behindhis desk ready to make the calls as lots of people tuned into their televisions to watch the Pokemon Grand Prix.

"It's time to get things started here in TOURNAMENT 16 of the POKEMON GRAND PRIX," the announcer yelled out.

Everyone was going crazy as it was finally time for these fans to witness a Pokemon Grand Prix battle right in front of their very eyes.

"Lets bring out our competitors! The first match will be Confusious VS Patrick Schmidl," the announcer announced.

Both Patrick and Confusious walked onto the battlefield as the entire crowd cheered them on. Back in the waiting room, Christina was watching Patrick while Nukem grinned at him.

"Give it all you got Patrick," Christina said.

"Come on, beat him so I can dismantle you myself," said Nukem.

Mew was also in the waiting room, but no one could see the New Species Pokemon. Mew just looked at Nukem while floating where no one was able to see.

The scene was finally back at Arena 16 as Patrick and Confusious were about to begin their battle.

"Let us remind you of the rules! You may use up to three Pokemon, and the last one standing is the winner! You may now begin," the referee announced.

Patrick and Confusious shook hands, and each of them took a seperate side. They were ready to kick things off in tournament 16.

"Come on out Stantler," Confusious yelled out sending out a Stantler.

"Lets go Gardevoir," Patrick shouted bringing out his Gardevoir.

"Confusious's first Pokemon is Stantler, and Patrick's first Pokemon will be Gardevoir. Hang on to your seats folks, because this battle is about to begin," the announcer said.

A big scoreboard hanging over the middle of the arena showed a picture of Patrick and Confusious. The screens showed a Stantler underneath of Confusious's picture along with two empty boxes, and a Gardevoir underneath of Patrick's picture also with two empty boxes. This was showing what Pokemon they were using to battle.

The battle itself was about to begin the Big Horn Pokemon Stantler, and the Embrace Pokemon Gardevoir. Confusious and Patrick were both ready to duel it out where the winner advances.

"Gardevoir use Calm Mind," Patrick yelled out to his Gardevoir.

Gardevoir used Calm Mind to ease its mind, and gain its focus. Confusious and Stantler were both ready to make their move.

"Alright Stantler, use Hypnosis," Confusious shouted.

Stantler glared at Gardevoir, and used Hypnosis. Gardevoir was expected to fall to sleep, but the Embrace Pokemon was still standing.

"Unbelieveable, Stantler is using Hypnosis, but Gardevoir won't fall asleep. This has got to be one strong Gardevoir," said the announcer.

"What's going on, why isn't Gardevoir falling asleep," Confusious asked.

"I got Gardevoir and all of my other Pokemon to possibly avoid being put to sleep," Patrick answered, "and this might just be a lucky break."

"This can't happen, Stantler use Take Down," Confusious commanded.

"Gardevoir use Magical Leaf," Patrick retaliated.

Stantler was charging towards Gardevoir for a Take Down attack, but Gardevoir fired off colorful leaves to unleash its Magical Leaf attack. The Big Horn Pokemon was taken out by just one attack.

"Wow, and Gardevoir uses Magical Leaf to take down Stantler. That is just nasty right there," said the announcer.

"Stantler is unable to battle, the winner is Gardevoir," the referee shouted.

"Looks like Stantler is done, and Gardevoir stays in. Confuious will now have to go to his second Pokemon. What will he use against Patrick," the announcer asked.

The box that had Stantler's picture went gray completely, and Confusious was prepared to send out another Pokemon. He had two Pokemon left, and Patrick had to beat both of them.

"Now, attack Grumpig," Confusious yelled out sending out a Grumpig.

"Confusious will be using Grumpig as his second Pokemon, and it looks like Patrick will stay with Gardevoir," said the announcer.

Now Patrick and Gardevoir must face Confusious and the Manipulate Pokemon Grumpig. Things were only getting started as the second empty box now showed a picture of Grumpig.

"You shall fail! Grumpig use Psywave," Confusious yelled out.

Grumpig unleashed a Psywave attack, and Patrick just stood there like it was going to be nothing. That was when Patrick got Gardevoir to make its move.

"Gardevoir use Shadow Ball," Patrick shouted.

The Embrace Pokemon created a Shadow Ball attack, and flung the dark energy sphere right at Grumpig. The Manipulate Pokemon saw its Psywave get canceled out, and then get baffled by Shadow Ball. Grumpig was out just like that.

"Whoa, now that is what you call a Shadow Ball attack," the announcer said.

"Grumpig is unable to battle, the winner is Gardevoir," the referee shouted.

"Grumpig cannot continue, and Confusious is down to just one Pokemon. Patrick still has all three of his Pokemon, and so far he is making this look easy," the announcer explained.

Confusious called back his Grumpig, and he pulled out his final Pokeball. He only had one Pokemon left, and it was up to this Pokemon to prevail as the box that contained Grumpig turned gray.

"You will fail Patrick. This Pokemon never fails. I give you Bastiodon," Confusious shouted bringing out a Bastiodon.

"Holy smokes, it looks like the final Pokemon is going to be Bastiodon. Can Confusious make a comeback against Patrick, or will Patrick find a way to finish what he started," the announcer said.

"Bastiodon never fails, Batiodon will win," Confusious told Patrick.

The Shield Pokemon Bastiodon was ready to go one on one with Gardevoir. The final box under Confusious's picture showed a Bastiodon, and Patrick and Confusious both had a battle to finish.

"Bastiodon use Metal Sound," Confusious yelled out.

Bastiodon used Metal Sound to give Gardevoir a headache. Patrick had to think of something to do.

"It looks like Metal Sound is something that Gardevoir isn't capable of handling," the announcer said.

"Gardevoir, use Calm Mind once again," Patrick yelled out.

Gardevoir used Calm Mind to clear its mind, and then it got its focus back just a little. Bastiodon was only getting started though.

"Now Bastiodon, use Iron Head," Confusious ordered.

The Shield Pokemon charged towards Gardevoir to use Iron Head. Gardevoir was not feeling strong after that Metal Sound.

"Gardevoir use Teleport," Patrick retaliated.

Gardevoir got out of the way by using Teleport. Bastiodon wasn't able to strike Gardevoir with an Iron Head attack. Bastiodon was prepared to do more to Gardevoir after stopping the Embrace Pokemon on the other side of the arena.

"Gardevoir gets out of the way just in time by using Teleport. Right now it seems Bastiodon is in complete control," the announcer said.

"This is where it ends, Bastiodon use Metal Burst," Confusious shouted.

Bastiodon was preparing to use Metal Burst and hit Gardevoir. Patrick remained calm, and so did Gardevoir. It was now time for the Embrace Pokemon to show off its powers.

"Gardevoir use Psychic," Patrick commanded.

Gardevoir heard Patrick and started to use Psychic. Bastiodon's Metal Burst was interupted as the Shield Pokemon was lifted into the air.

"Whoa, it looks like Bastiodon is in the air and can't break free," said the announcer.

"This is unbelievable, this can't be possible," said Confusious.

Gardevoir then dropped Bastiodon onto the ground, and the Shield Pokemon was knocked out of commission.

"Bastiodon is unable to battle, the winner is Gardevoir! The winner of this battle is Patrick Schmidl of Homewood," the referee announced.

"And this battle is in the books, with Patrick Schmidl coming out the winner," the announcer exclaimed.

The scoreboard showed the box that contained Bastiodon go gray, and then the whole screen disappeared with just Patrick's picture. Letters were coming out underneath is name that would spell WINNER.

"We did it Gardevoir, we won the first battle," said Patrick high fiving his Gardevoir.

"Yes, my son did it," Edward shouted raising his fist.

Christina was impressed with Patrick as he defeated Confusious, and Nukem was smiling knowing that if he beat his opponent which he feels that he will do, then he gets to face Patrick next.

"Way to go Patrick," Christina said.

"Can't wait for our battle," Nukem said grinning.

Confusious walked down the tunnel, and coming right in front of him was a ghost who appeared to be his deceased master looking angry.

"Master," Confusious said.

"YOU DISAPPOINT ME! YOU BROUGHT SHAME TO YOUR FAMILY AND FRIENDS," the ghost of Confusious's master said.

The ghost somehow was able to slap Confusious violently hard for his failures. He has failed his master in winning for him.

The tournament board showed Patrick moving on to the semi-finals of tournament 16. The second battle was about to begin between Nukem and Teddy.

"Please direct your attention to the stage as our second battle between Nukem and Teddy is about to begin," said the announcer.

"Looks like you and me are going up," said Nukem pounding his fists.

Teddy was freaking out as he was looking at Nukem. The giantic size and muscluar looks scared him to death and he ran out of the waiting room crying.

"MOMMY, MOMMY," Teddy cried.

"Tell the officals my opponent forfeit," Nukem told one of the guards.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it has come to my attention that Teddy was really scared and went home crying for his mommy. So Nukem has won this battle by defeault," said the announcer.

There was no battle as Nukem automaticaly advances to the next round. The tournament continued as Biggs DePaul topped Penny Sands, and the last battle between Christina Wilcox and Clyde Inge.

Christina had her Espeon taking on Clyde and his Scyther. This was the last Pokemon in his arsenal that he could use, and Christina was in no rush finishing this battle with Clyde.

"Scyther use Fury Cutter," Clyde yelled out.

"Espeon use Psybeam," Christina shouted.

Scyther was coming at Espeon with Fury Cutter, but Espeon strikes quickly with a Psybeam attack that knocked out Scyther. Christina has just put an end to Clyde's journey in the Pokemon Grand Prix.

"Scyther is unable to battle, the winner is Espeon! The winner of this battle is Christina Wilcox of Hollywood," the referee announced.

"It looks like Ms. Wilcox is going to go further in this Pokemon Grand Prix as she will be one of the lucky 128 to move on," the announcer announced.

"Way to go Espeon," Christina said giving Espeon a thumbs up.

It looks like Patrick, Nukem, and Christina are all going to the semi-finals of tournament 16. The big event in that round will be Patrick and Nukem facing off in the second match of the sub-tournament.

**Grand Prix Updates:**

**Patrick Schmidl: Advances To Tournament 16 Semi-finals**

**Christina Wilcox: Advances To Tournament 16 Semi-finals**

**Darkdust Administrator Nukem: Advances to Tournament 16 Semi-finals.**


	555. PGPST: Round 1 Battles!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

As there was plenty of action taking place in tournament 16, the other Pokemon trainers were taking part in their first battle of the Pokemon Grand Prix.

**Tournament 8**

Starting off in tournament 8, John Schmidl is going up against a preppy girl with blonde hair in pigtails. She was wearing a pink shirt and skirt along with white sneakers, and she had out a Clefable.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe I'm here in the Pokemon Grand Prix. Your my opponent and this is going to be fun," the girl said in a non-stop fast talking tone.

"Please knock it off," John said, "you remind me of my brother's girlfriend!"

"Girlfriend, me and my girlfriends are going out to enoy a celebration for me being in this battle that I'm going to win," said the girl still in a non-stop fast talking tone.

John had his Primeape out taking on the girl's Clefable. He was getting pretty aggravated, and he just wanted this whole thing to end.

"Primeape, please use Seismic Toss," John told his Primeape.

The Pig Monkey Pokemon picked up Clefable and tossed it up into the air. Clefable then came crashing down, and getting knocked out really easily.

"Clefable is unable to battle, the winner is Primeape! The winner of this battle is John Schmidl of Homewood," the referee announced.

The screen showed everything except John's picture disappearing. It showed him being the winner of the match, and the girl was crying.

"Waaaahhhhh, I lost I lost," the girl cried.

"Get over it," said John.

**Tournament 13**

In tournament 13, CJ Kurowski was taking on a girl in a cheerleading outfit. She was dancing and chanting along the way. She had a Sunflora, and CJ actually had a Rhyperior.

"Give me an S, give me an U, give me an N, give me an F, give me an L, give me an O, give me an R, give me an A, what does that spell," the girl chanted until her Sunflora was taken out by Rhyperior.

"Sunflora is unable to battle, the winner is Rhyperior! The winner of this battle goes to CJ Kurowski of San Fransico," the referee announced.

"But my cheering always works, why didn't it work here," said the girl.

"Looks likes Betty Cheery's cheerleading routines don't work here. CJ beats her to advance to the next round," said the announcer.

CJ patted Rhyperior on the back after the victory. This was one cheerleader that wasn't going anywhere

Then in the following battle, Shadelock took on a guy who looked like a rapper. He was wearing a tight T-shirt, baggy blue jeans, and white sneakers while dancing.

"My name Pokemon Pappy, not feeling sappy! As for you Shadelock, you'll be unlocked," the guy sang rapping.

Shadelock had out his Palkia while the rapper had out a Hitmontop. Shadelock was in no hurry to finish this battle.

"Strike it," Shadelock told Palkia.

In just instance, Palkia flicked Hitmontop and took it out of commission in just seconds. Palkia did the same thing to his other two Pokemon, and Shadelock won easily.

"It didn't even look like Palkia got its feet wet. Shadelock is moving on to the next round after an easy win," the announcer said.

This win also set up a battle between him and CJ in the next round. Already some tension as Patrick was facing Nukem and CJ was facing Shadelock.

**Tournament 15**

Margaret Schmidl was taking on some crazy dude who was wearing a green shirt, brown shorts, and black flip flops as if he was from some party.

"Yo mom, I'm on TV! I'm going to take this chick down," said the dude.

The dude had a Machoke while Margaret was using Breloom. Margaret was pretty embrassed with the fact that she had to face somebody who was acting like a showoff on stage.

"Hey Machoke use Cross Chop," the dude shouted.

"Breloom, Mach Punch," Margaret ordered.

Breloom punched right through Machoke's Cross Chop, and took out the Superpower Pokemon with the thrust of a Mach Punch.

"Machoke is unable to battle, the winner is Breloom! The winner of this battle is Margaret Schmidl of Homewood," the referee announced.

"No, no, people don't come out here to showboat. Margaret just got herself an easy win and moves on to the next round," the announcer said.

After Margaret's win came the final battle of tournament 15. Katie Tonkel was facing a businessman who was on his cellphone doing business.

"Okay so were right on the money, the earnings report should be submitted by 3:00 tommorow. Yeah, I'll make sure to give everyone a big donut party at the office, but remember that we got a deadline," the man said talking on his cellphone.

It didn't seem like he was paying attention to the battle, and Katie T. along with her Pokemon Lopunny didn't want to wait any longer. His Dugtrio was just standing there, and Katie T. was waiting to do something.

"Go ahead, do whatever you need to do," said the businessman.

"Okay, Lopunny use Dizzy Punch," Katie T. shouted.

Lopunny ended up using Dizzy Punch to knock out Dugtrio, and put an end to a battle that she just wanted to end.

"Dugtrio is unable to battle, the winner is Lopunny! The winner of this battle is Katie Tonkel of Homewood," the referee announced.

"Well, Katie sure took care of..business here in the first round of tournament 15," the announcer said delivering a pun.

It was true, Katie T. and ther Lopunny won their battle, and they had more business to take care of.

**Tournament 17**

Now it was Emily Rozak's turn to battle as she was in tournament 17. The guy appeared to have short black hair, brown eyes, and he wore a yellow shirt with a white thermal undershirt underneath, blue pants, and black sneakers. He kind of looked like Sheldon from The Big Bang Theory.

"I'll have you know that your using a Politoed, and I'm using an Electrode. Since Electrode is an electric type and Politoed is a water type, I have a particular 75% chance of winning," said the man, "Electrode, unleash 20000 watts of electricity and form it into a particle sphere that have the electrons forming together that deliver a direct curretn to the Politoed's central nervous system."

"In english, it means you're using Electro Ball," said Emily.

"Percisely," said the man.

"Politoed use Bounce," Emily shouted.

The Ball Pokemon unleashed an Electro Ball attack at Politoed, but the Frog Pokemon jumped up into the air to dodge the attack. Then Politoed came back down to land on Electrode and knock it out.

"Electrode is unable to battle, the winner is Politoed! The winner of this battle is Emily Rozak of Homewood," the referee announced.

"Well, it didn't look like science came through for this man. Emily wins and she will advance no matter what the odds are," the announcer said.

Calahagn's battle would follow Emily's battle. He was facing a guy with a brown hairdue, and he woreia white tank top, brown jeans, and red sneakers. He had out an Exploud while Calahagn was using Toxicroak. Things however weren't looking good as Toxicroak struggled, and it was Calahagn's last Pokemon.

"Heh heh heh, Exploud use Hyper Voice," the guy shouted.

The Loud Noise Pokemon delivered a powerful Hyper Voice attack that Toxicroak was not able to fight off. Exploud was coming towards the Toxic Mouth Pokemon to finish it off.

"Well it looks like this might be over as Exploud is ready to deliver the finishing blow," the announcer said.

"This is bad, my run at the Pokemon Grand Prix is coming to an end," Calahagn said to himself.

Exploud was right in front of Toxicroak ready to finish it off. The guy however then started to feel bored for some reason.

"This is boring, I give up," said the guy.

Everyone in the stadium was in shock after hearing what he said. The entire crowd along with Calahagn and the referee just fell down anime style. This was nothing but a big joke.

"Well, I guess Calahagn is the winner," the announcer said.

Though this was a close call for Calahagn, this was truly the most pathetic way to win a battle, by having their opponent forfeit because their bored. Calahagn's next opponent was going to be Emily.

Then the Unknown Champion was all set to have his battle, and it wasn't going to be a problem for him. The trainer that he was facing looked like he was going to run a marathon. He had out a Dodrio and the Unknown Champion was using Snorlax.

"Snorlax use Ice Punch," the Unknown Champion shouted.

Snorlax unleashed its Ice Punch attack, and Dodrio was knocked out of the commission. The Unknown Champion won once again.

"Dodrio is unable to battle, the winner is Snorlax! The winner of this battle is the Unknown Champion," the referee announced.

"Wow, you can't stop watching this guy. The Unknown Champion has always floriushed in this Grand Prix. Is anyone going to stop him," the announcer said.

**Tournament 24**

Tournament 24 had Baron Grasse taking on a girl who had blondish hair tied up in a bun. She was wearing a black dress with black tap shoes as if she were a tap dancer. She had a Pachirisu and Baron was using Skuntank.

"Let's dance," said the girl who started tap dancing.

"Skuntank use Poison Gas," Baron yelled out.

Skuntank unleashed its Poison Gas attack, but Pachirisu was following what the trainer was doing and avoided the attack by tap dancing.

"Wow, I don't know if Pachirisu is battling or tap dancing," the announcer said.

"Let's get Pachirisu off guard! Use Smokescreen," Baron yelled out.

Pachirisu unleashed a Smokescreen attack that covered the entire battlefield in smoke. Pachirisu was still tap dancing like if nothing happened, and then Skuntank blind sided the EleSquirrel Pokemon with a Double-Edge attack. Pachirisu was finished with its dance number.

"Pachirisu is unable to battle, the winner is Skuntank! The winner of this battle is Baron Grasse," the referee announced.

"Well there was no happy ending to that dancing performance as Baron moves on," the announcer said.

Tournament 24 also had the two Tonkel twins. Mark Tonkel was taking on a guy who was dressed up as a prince. He was using a Volbeat to take on Mark's Plusle.

"Volbeat, show me your Tail Glow," the man told his Volbeat.

"Plusle, show me your Thunderbolt," Mark said mocking his opponent.

Volbeat made a Tail Glow, but Plusle zapped away Volbeat with a Thunderbolt attack taking out the firefly Pokemon.

"Volbeat is unable to battle, the winner is Plusle! The winner of this battle is Mark Tonkel," the referee announced.

After Mark's victory, his twin brother Jake had a crack at his opponent. Jake's opponent was a girl who looked like a princess, and she was using an Illumise to take on Jake's Minun.

"Illumise, bring out the Moonlight," the girl told her Illumise.

"Minun, bring out the Thunderbolt," Jake said mocking his opponent.

Illumise shined under the Moonlight, but just like the guy's Volbeat, it was shocked by a Thunderbolt attack only this time by Jake's Minun.

"Illumise is unable to battle, the winner is Minun! The winner of this battle is Jake Tonkel," the referee announced.

It was a sad ending for those two trainers, but it also resulted in Mark and Jake facing off in the next round. The two had to be ready to take each other on.

**Tournament 25**

Diana Yates was on the stage taking on a guy who looked like was in the army. He had a blondish crew cut, he wore a green tank top, wore camoflauge pants, and black combat boots. His Pokemon was Onix and her Pokemon was Floatzel.

"Mission to terminate you from the Pokemon Grand Prix is currently in progress," said the guy, "Onix use Iron Tail!"

"Floatzel, dodge it and use Aqua Jet," Diana yelled out.

Floatzel avoided Onix's Iron Tail attack, and came right at the Rock Snake Pokemon with an Aqua Jet attack. Onix was hit pretty hard, and fell down to the ground in defeat.

"Mission failed, mission failed," the army guy shouted.

"Onix is unable to battle, the winner is Floatzel! The winner of this Pokemon battle is Diana Yates of Homewood," the referee announced.

"Looks like he is..dismissed from the Pokemon Grand Prix. Diana on the other hand will be preparing for the next round," the announcer exclaimed.

So Diana wins her battle, but now had to watch the battle of the Darkdust Administrator Ella.

The evil Ella was up against an old woman who had bushy white hair, and wore a purple dress. The woman was looking pretty angry as she sent out a Tangrowth to take on her Blissey.

"Now Tangrowth, use Power Whip to take that Blissey down," the old woman screamed.

"Egg Bomb," Ella retorted.

Tangrowth was unleashing its Power Whip, but Blissey uses Egg Bomb to create exploding eggs to knock out Tangrowth. The Vine Pokemon never stood a chance.

"Tangrowth is unable to battle, the winner is Blissey! The winner of this battle is Ella," the referee announced.

Ella had no problems taking on the old woman, and Diana would now have to prepare for the Darkdust Administrator because she will be her next opponent.

**Tournament 27**

Beth Yates got her chance on the big stage as she took on a woman who appeared to be a news anchor. She had black hair and blue eyes, and she was wearing a black blazer with a black skirt, and black heels while holding a microphone.

"Time for the 5:00 news! Tonight's top story, my Farfetch'd will take down your Jumpluff," the woman announced.

"Yeah, I like to see that," Beth said daring the woman.

"Okay, Farfetch'd use Aerial Ace," the woman shouted.

Farfetch'd flew with the stick in its hands to use Aerial Ace, but Jumpluff didn't seemed to be effected by it at all. The woman was feeling pretty nervous.

"We are experiencing technical difficulties, please stand by," the woman said feeling really nervous.

"Jumpluff, sign her off with Energy Ball," Beth told her Jumpluff.

The Cottonweed Pokemon created an Energy Ball attack that went right at Farfetch'd, and the Wild Duck Pokemon was taken out instantly. That was the news.

"Farfetch'd is unable to battle, the winner is Jumpluff! The winner of this battle is Beth Yates of Homewood," the referee announced.

"Well, it looks like that was the news right there, Beth and Jumpluff finishing off a terrific battle and moving on to the next round," the announcer said.

Beth was moving on, and there was no news story that had to be told about that. Right now she just had to focus on what was coming up.

**Tournament 21**

There were four women in a house playing cards, and they were talking about their everyday gossip.

"So today, I saw Richard Gunter buying his wife a beautiful fur coat," one of the women said.

"Wow, that has to be amazing," said another woman.

The phone rang and one of the women went to pick it up. The woman began to answer the phone.

"Hello dear," the woman said.

The call was coming from Arena 21 during the battle. It was Max Schmidl taking on a guy who had a balding head with brown hair on his sides, wearing big bulgy glasses, and he wore a black T-shirt, brown shorts, and black flip-flops.

"Mom, everytime I come to this Grand Prix, everytime! I have to face somebody with a Dragonite," the guy said as Max had his Dragonite out.

He had a Piloswine while Max was using Dragonite. It seemed that this battle was quickly going to become history.

"Dragonite, use Hyper Beam," Max told his Dragonite.

The Dragon Pokemon unleashed its Hyper Beam, and took out his Piloswime in just a heartbeat.

"Piloswine is unable to battle, the winner is Dragonite! The winner of this battle is Max Schmidl of Homewood," the referee announced.

"Please mom, just come pick me up," the man screamed.

**Tournament 7**

Now it was Garret Oliver's turn to battle as he was facing a guy who was dressed like a pimp. He was acting like he could get all of the ladies. He had a Rapidash and Garret was using Gyarados.

"Now watch how I attract the ladies. Rapidash use Fire Spin," the pimp yelled out.

"Gyarados use Hydro Pump," Garret retorted.

Rapidash used its Fire Spin, but Gyarados used Hydro Pump to wash away the Fire Horse Pokemon and ruin the pimp's clothes.

"Rapidash is unable to battle, the winner is Gyarados! The winner of this battle is Garret Oliver of Hollywood," the referee announced.

"Sorry, but it looks like this guy won't be getting any ladies today. Garret Oliver may have attracted the most as he advances to the next round," the announcer said.

Garret wins, and the pimp ends up getting pimped out.

**Tournament 30**

Seymour was facing a girl with long black hair, wore red glasses, a white blouse, black skirt, and black mary janes with tall white socks. She had out a Weezing while Seymour was using Crobat.

"Please spare my Pokemon," the girl said scared.

"Magnezone use Zap Cannon," Seymour told his Magnezone.

Magnezone unleashed a Zap Cannon attack, and took out her Weezing. This battle was actually done in a record amount of time.

"Weezing is unable to battle, the winner is Magnezone! The winner of this battle is Seymour," the referee announced.

"This man might be something as none of his opponent's Pokemon were a challenge. Seymour will advance to the semi-finals of tournament 30," the announcer said.

The pictures on the screen all disappeared leaving only Seymour's picture where it showed him as the winner.

This was the third battle in tournament 30, and it looked like to be a fierce one between Katie Puente and a guy dressed as an Australian named Dingo.

"Each trainer is down to just one Pokemon. Lets see what Dingo and Katie have to offer," the announcer said.

"Alrighty mate, prepare to meet your end! Go Marowak," Dingo shouted bringing out a Marowak.

"It's Persian time," Katie P. shouted bringing out her Persian.

"The final matchup will be Marowak and Persian! The winner of this battle will move on to the next round," the announcer said.

"Marowak use Bonemerang," Dingo shouted.

Marowak threw its bone right at Persian, and the Classy Cat Pokemon was getting a piece of the Bone Keeper Pokemon.

"Fight back Persian, use Slash," Katie P. shouted.

Persian came right at Marowak with a Slash attack, but it didn't do much as Marowak was left unharmed. Dingo can see that Katie P. was clinging on, and this was his chance to end it.

"Marowak, Bone Club," Dingo shouted.

Marowak used its Bone Club to clobber Persian, and the Classy Cat Pokemon was feeling completely weakened. Katie P. didn't know what to do, and she knew that she didn't want things to end like this.

"I can't be defeated, I just can't be," Katie P. said to herself.

"Katie, Katie," said a voice.

The voice was coming from Katie P.'s head, it was Baron's voice. He wasn't really speaking to him, but she knew what was going on. Then she heard her sister's voice.

"Katie, Katie don't give in," Meagan's voice said.

"Meagan," Katie P. said.

"Katie, I won my battle. I really look forward to facing you, and if I don't then that is a complete letdown," Baron's voice explained.

"You're right, I'm not giving up," Katie P. said to herself.

She saw Persian get back up, and the Classy Cat Pokemon was ready to back up its master big time. Dingo was just ready to end things.

"Alright mate, its time for this Dingo to eat your baby! Marowak use Bone Rush," Dingo yelled out.

"Persian use Hyper Beam," Katie P. retaliated.

Marowak was coming right at Persian with Bone Rush, but Persian unleashed its Hyper Beam to finish off Marowak. Katie P. was the winner of the battle.

"But, that's not possible," Dingo said.

"Marowak is unable to battle, the winner is Persian! The winner of this battle is Katie Puente of Homewood," the referee announced.

"Wow, just when you think its over it wasn't. Katie and her Persian all of a sudden got in sync and defeated Marowak. This was a great turn of events," the announcer said.

"Persian, I can't believe we did it," Katie P. cheered hugging her Persian.

So Katie P. and her Persian got to live another day as the screen showed her as the winner. That aggrovated Seymour that Katie P. was still in the Pokemon Grand Prix. He knew that he might have to face her pretty soon.

Katie P. and Persian walked into the hallway, and that was where they saw Seymour. Katie P. looked pretty angry when she saw him.

"I guess when you saw my battle, you had to be trembling to your knees," Seymour said.

"I never knew that your Pokemon were so strong," Katie P. said.

"Yes, you saw what Magnezone did to that girl's Pokemon. Soon you'll come face to face with my new miracles," Seymour said.

Katie P. was now all of a sudden feeling frightened of what to expect from Seymour. Then the TV in the hallway showed that the next battle was about to begin. It was coming from Arena 14 as Meagan and Riley were now ready for their battles.

"Watch, your sister will now get a taste of our power," Seymour said.

Katie P. and Seymour both watched the TV, and so did Patrick and Nukem. The most fierce first round battle was about to be underway, Meagan Puente VS Riley.

**Grand Prix Updates:**

**Katie Puente: Advances To Tournament 30 Semi-finals**

**Max Schmidl: Advances To Tournament 21 Semi-finals**

**John Schmidl: Advances To Tournament 8 Semi-finals**

**Margaret Schmidl: Advances To Tournament 15 Semi-finals**

**Diana Yates: Advances To Tournament 25 Semi-finals**

**Beth Yates: Advances To Tournament 27 Semi-finals**

**Mark Tonkel: Advances To Tournament 24 Semi-finals**

**Jake Tonkel: Advances To Tournament 24 Semi-finals**

**Katie Tonkel: Advances To Tournament 15 Semi-finals**

**Emily Rozak: Advances To Tournament 17 Semi-finals**

**Calahagn Adduci: Advances To Tournament 17 Semi-finals**

**Baron Grasse: Advances To Tournament 24 Semi-finals**

**Garret Oliver: Advances To Tournament 7 Semi-finals**

**CJ Kurowski: Advances To Tournament 13 Semi-finals**

**Unknown Champion: Advances To Tournament 17 Semi-finals**

**Darkdust Administrator Ella: Advances To Tournament 25 Semi-finals**

**Darkdust Administrator Seymour: Advances To Tournament 30 Semi-finals**

**Darkdust Head Shadelock: Advances To Tournament 13 Semi-finals**


	556. PGPST: Meagan VS Riley, First Round Ends

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

From Arena 16, a very fierce battle was about to take place between Meagan and Riley. The crowd was going crazy as they were ready to hear of the next battle in Arena 16.

"Ladies and gentlemen, are you ready to take the excitement to the next level," the announcer exclaimed.

The crowd went wild as it was time for the next battle to take place. Meagan and Riley's battle was about to begin.

"Lets bring out our competitors! The final match of the first round here in tournament 14 will be Meagan Puente VS Riley," the announcer announced.

There were mixed reactions as both Meagan and Riley approached the stage. Meagan was getting plenty of cheers, but Riley was getting a lot of boos. The two were looking at each other in a nasty way.

"Well, it seems that you won't be going far as I'm about to destroy you," said Riley.

"I'm ready for whatever your planning on doing Riley. I'm not afraid of you at all," said Meagan.

"Wow, what a brave girl. She is ready for her destruction right here in front of all these people," Riley said grinning.

The scoreboard hanging above the middle of the stadium shows pictures of Meagan and Riley with three empty boxes which would show which Pokemon they were going to use.

"Let us remind you of the rules! You may use up to three Pokemon, and the last one standing is the winner! You may now begin," the referee announced.

"Get ready everyone, were hoping to see another fantastic battle," said the announcer.

"Come on out Luxray," Meagan yelled out sending out her Luxray.

"Come on out Golduck," Riley shouted bringing out his Golduck.

"Meagan is going to start off with Luxray while Riley is going to use Golduck. Right now Luxray shows a huge advantage as it is an electric type and Golduck is a water type, but only time will tell who will win," the announcer explained.

The first matchup was the Gleam Eyes Pokemon Luxray taking on the Duck Pokemon Golduck as Luxray appeared under Meagan's picture and Golduck appeared under Riley's picture. Golduck's power has drastically increased since their last meeting, and Meagan knew that this was going to be hard.

"Luxray use Charge," Meagan shouted.

Luxray started to gather electricity to make its attacks more powerful. Meagan knew that she was going to witness the power of his newly powered up Golduck right in front of her eyes.

"Golduck use Zen Headbutt," Riley yelled out.

Golduck came charging right at Luxray, and bashed the Gleam Eyes Pokemon right in the head with a Zen Headbutt attack. The attack was extremely powerful as it may have instantly knocked out Luxray.

"Wow, that is one rough Zen Headbutt, and it looks like Luxray is down for the count," the announcer said.

"Luxray," Meagan cried.

Luxray was able to get up, but it barely could stand. Riley was pretty surprised to see that Luxray was actually still standing.

"It looks like Luxray isn't done yet," said the announcer.

"As you can see Meagan, the power of Golduck has now increased 100 times, but I was surprised to see that Luxray is still standing after that," Riley commented.

"Well then, how can it handle electricity! Luxray use Thunder," Meagan commanded to her Luxray.

The Gleam Eyes Pokemon started to gather electricity for a Thunder attack, and then Luxray unleashed its electricity right at Golduck.

"Wow, look at Golduck getting electrocuted," the announcer said, "but what's this, Golduck doesn't seemed to be effected by it at all."

Riley just stood there smiling at Meagan as Luxray's Thunder attack did nothing to Golduck. Meagan was really starting to worry now that her Luxray wasn't able to phase any damage to Golduck.

"Pathetic Meagan, as you can see my Pokemon are now as powerful as our master's when you faced him," Riley explained.

"You mean they're strong as Shadelock's Pokemon," Meagan questioned.

"Yes, and now with his Pokemon in the Darkdust Chaosballs, they have gone beyond that power. He is now unstoppable just like us," Riley explained, "Golduck, finish that Luxray off with Fury Swipes!"

Golduck used Fury Swipes to scratch Luxray repeatedly, and the Gleam Eyes Pokemon fell to the ground in defeat.

"Luxray is unable to battle, the winner is Golduck," the referee shouted.

"Luxray never stood a chance against Riley's Golduck. This Golduck is no ordinary Golduck as it wasn't even phased a bit by Luxray's attacks. Meagan is one Pokemon down, and she still has two to go," the announcer explained.

The picture of Luxray turned gray indicating that it has been defeated. Meagan angrily called back Luxray as she only had two Pokemon left, and the question for her was any of her Pokemon going to even inflict damage on Golduck.

"I have to take this Golduck seriously. I will not accept this, go Ursaring," Meagan shouted bringing out her Ursaring.

"Meagan is going to use Ursaring as her second Pokemon, and it looks like Riley will stay with Golduck. Meagan really needs to focus right here, because this may be the Grand Prix for her right now," the announcer stated.

Meagan's second Pokemon was the Hibernator Pokemon Ursaring, and Ursaring's picture appeared in the second empty box. After watching her Luxray get clobbered very easily, Meagan wasn't so sure if any of her Pokemon were going to win against even one Pokemon.

"I don't know if I can win," Meagan said doubting herself.

"Hahahahaha, you are giving in to failure. You now know that the power of my Pokemon are now beyond anything that you can imagine. Golduck use Aqua Jet," Riley yelled out to his Golduck.

The Duck Pokemon jumped into high gear and used Aqua Jet to pound Ursaring around like a punching bag. Meagan wasn't sure what to do as Ursaring now down on the ground.

"Ursaring," Meagan cried.

"I don't think Ursaring is getting up people," the announcer.

"Ursaring, I don't know what to do," Meagan said.

Then she started to remember all of the times that she took defeat, and then came back to pull off a great victory. There was one problem, those were gym battles and if she lost here then she would be out. Meagan started to feel something.

"I don't want to be a helpless victim anymore. I want to fight back," Meagan said to herself.

Ursaring heard Meagan's words of wisdom, and knew that it had to defend Meagan and her honor.

"Ursaring is unable to bat," the referee was interupted as Ursaring got back up on its feet glaring at Riley and Golduck.

"Unbelievable, Ursaring got up after getting smashed by Golduck's Aqua Jet. Ursaring doesn't want Meagn to lose as it now is getting back into the battle," the announcer explained.

The crowd cheered Ursaring on as the Hibernator Pokemon was back on its feet. Riley was starting to become pretty angry.

"Impossible, that Ursaring is worthless! WORTHLESS," Riley screamed.

"Lets do this Ursaring, use Superpower," Meagan shouted.

Ursaring unleashed its Superpower, and Golduck was trying to block Ursaring's attack. The Hibernator Pokemon was really starting to show its rage.

"Don't let that Ursaring win, its time to use Hydro Pump," Riley ordered his Golduck.

Golduck used Hydro Pump on Ursaring, but the Hibernator Pokemon wasn't effected by it one bit. Riley was now starting to become really angry.

"This can't happen, my Pokemon are 100 times more powerful! You can't do anything to them," Riley ranted.

"Sorry, but Golduck will become a fried duck. Ursaring use Thrash," Meagan commanded.

Ursaring used Thrash on Golduck, and the Duck Pokemon was knocked back onto the ground. Meagan and Ursaring did it, they defeated Riley's Golduck.

"Ursaring uses a Thrash attack that sends Golduck to the ground, and it seems as though Ursaring prevails," the announcer exclaimed.

"Golduck is unable to battle, the winner is Ursaring," the referee shouted.

"There it is, a point for Meagan as she and her Ursaring come through to defeat Riley and his Golduck, but don't celebrate because Riley still has two Pokemon," the announcer said.

Golduck's picture turned gray indicating that it has been defeated. Riley still has two Pokemon left on his team, and just like Golduck they were both highly upgraded by Darkdust's new Pokeballs.

"You haven't won yet Meagan, for I still have two Pokemon with the same amount of power. It took two Pokemon to somehow beat my Golduck, but can it beat my Ludicolo," Riley shouted bringing out his Ludicolo.

"The second Pokemon Riley will be using is Ludicolo, and Meagan appears to be sticking with Ursaring. Ursaring may seem pretty tired after that rough battle with Golduck," the announcer said.

The Carefree Pokemon Ludicolo now had its chance to take on Ursaring as it's picture showed up on the screen in one of the empty boxes under Riley's picture. Meagan was now confident that she wasn't going to let Darkdust prevail one bit.

"Usraring, continue using Thrash," Meagan told her Ursaring.

The Hibernator Pokemon was in a state that it could only use Thrash as Ursaring charged over to Ludicolo to continue using Thrash.

"I don't think so, Ludicolo use Nature Power," Riley commanded to his Ludicolo.

The Carefree Pokemon used its Nature Power, and since they were indoors Ludicolo ended up using Swift to take down Ursaring. The Hibernator Pokemon had plenty of strength, but this time it couldn't continue.

"Ursaring is unable to battle, the winner is Ludicolo," the referee shouted.

"A great run for Ursaring has come to an end. Meagan is down to only one Pokemon, and Riley still has two Pokemon left," the announcer stated.

Meagan just viciously looked at Riley as she called back her Ursaring. The picture of Ursaring turned gray, and Meagan was down to one Pokemon. There was no way she was going to let Riley win, so it was up to her last Pokemon to finish the job.

"I will not be bested by you Riley. As a Pokemon trainer and a human being who wishes to protect everyone from evil, I will defeat you," Meagan told Riley.

"Don't count on it, even if somehow this next Pokemon defeats Ludicolo, what are the odds it will beat my final Pokemon," Riley questioned.

"I will overcome those odds," said Meagan who was holding out her Pokeball, "come on out Azumarill!"

"Meagan's final Pokemon will be her Azumarill. This is her last stand, Meagan must be Ludicolo and Riley's final Pokemon to make it to the next round. Right now Riley has the upper hand, but only time will tell who wins," the announcer said.

Meagan was prepared to have the Aqua Rabbit Pokemon take care of the Carefree Pokemon Ludicolo. This was Meagan's last stand, she must beat Riley to knock him out, and that she could advance to the next round.

"Lets make things interesting, Ludicolo use Rain Dance," Riley told his Ludicolo.

The Carefree Pokemon started to create a rain storm by using Rain Dance. This however helped Azumarill as it did enjoy the rain as much as Ludicolo.

"Now Ludicolo, use Nature Power once more," Riley commanded.

"Azumarill, use Rollout and circle around Ludicolo," Meagan commanded.

Ludicolo used Nature Power to create what appeared to be a Water Gun attack, but Azumarill was getting neurished as it was using Rollout. Azumarill was rolling all over the battlefield circling around the Carefree Pokemon.

"Wow, it looks like Azumarill is using Rollout to get Ludicolo to keep its eyes on Azumarill. What could Meagan be thinking of," the announcer asked himself.

Ludicolo was starting to get dizzy, and that was exactly what Meagan was hoping happened. Riley was freaked when he saw his Ludicolo in a daze.

"What's going on, why is Ludicolo feeling light headed," Riley questioned.

"For this, Azumarill use Aqua Tail," Meagan retaliated.

The Aqua Rabbit Pokemon rolled right towards Ludicolo and used Aqua Tail to take out the Carefree Pokemon.

"Impressive, Azumarill uses its Rollout attack to confuse Ludicolo, and then finish it off with an Aqua Tail attack. Nice work by Meagan," the announcer shouted.

"Ludicolo is unable to battle, the winner is Azumarill," the referee shouted.

"Ludicolo sure went out with a daze, and now Riley just like Meagan is down to his last Pokemon. Meagan's got some momentum, but Riley is sending out a fresh Pokemon to face Meagan's Azumarill," the announcer said.

"Meagan, you will not make me a laughing stock of Darkdust. I will defeat you, and I will do it now, go Sudowoodo," Riley yelled out bringing out his Sudowoodo.

"The final Pokemon for Riley will be Sudowoodo. This Pokemon is capable of mimicing opponents moves, will it help Riley claim victory," the announcer said.

The Imitation Pokemon Sudowoodo was the final Pokemon in Riley's arsenal. Azumarill was Meagan's last Pokemon as well, so this was the final showdown. Winner advances to the next round of tournament 14. A picture of Sudowoodo appeared in the final empty box for Riley.

"Azumarill, use Rollout once more," Meagan yelled out.

"Sudowoodo use Mimic," Riley retaliated.

Azumarill began to use Rollout, and Sudowoodo started to Mimic Azumarill's actions by using Rollout as well. The two Pokemon were rolling around, and Meagan and Riley looked really focused.

"Both Pokemon are using Rollout, and they're rolling around the stadium. What could these two Pokemon be doing," the announcer said.

"Azumarill use Bubblebeam," Meagan shouted.

"Mimic," Riley yelled out.

Both Pokemon continued rolling around while using Bubblebeam. The entire battlefield was covered in bubbles and Riley was waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike Meagan. Meagan kept her focus, and was daring Riley to make a move.

"The entire battlefield is now covered with bubbles, and the two Pokemon are still rolling around. Could Meagan be up to something, or is she lending Riley a hand to win," the announcer said.

"Sudowoodo use Wood Hammer," Riley retorted.

"DODGE IT," Meagan retaliated.

Sudowoodo broke through the bubbles and used Wood Hammer, but the Aqua Mouse Pokemon got out of the way. Sudowoodo may have been 100 times more powerful, but Meagan knows where the true strength comes from. That was what Azumarill was showing.

"Azumarill use Hydro Pump," Meagan commanded.

Azumarill unleashed a Hydro Pump attack at Sudowoodo, and it was a direct hit. The Imitation Pokemon was being blasted away by the powerful water pressure and Sudowoodo was knocked out.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING," Riley screamed.

"Sudowoodo is unable to battle, the winner is Azumarill! The winner of this battle is Meagan Puente," the referee announced.

"And this battle is history! Meagan has defeated Riley and will be moving on to the next round. I must say for Meagan, this has to be a thrilling victory," the announcer said.

The crowd went crazy as Meagan prevailed over Riley. Sudowoodo's picture went gray, and all of the pictures except Meagan's picture was taken off as it read WINNER under her picture. Riley couldn't believe that the Pokemon that have exceeded its limits was defeated by three normal Pokemon.

"How could a girl like you defeat my Pokemon? These were the world's newest miracles, they were never meant to be defeated," Riley cried.

"Justice prevails all the time Riley," Meagan told Riley.

Azumarill ran over to Meagan, and she gave her Azumarill a big hug for a amazing victory. Taking one of the Darkdust Administrators out of the tournament was something Meagan could be very proud of.

"I'm so happy for you Azumarill. You never gave in no matter what the cause was," Meagan happily said to her Azumarill.

Riley went into the tunnel after a grimming defeat. He couldn't believe that Meagan was able to defeat her with his newly upgraded Pokemon.

"Was there a fault, or were they not powerful enough," Riley asked himself.

Meagan was in the hallway, and she got confronted by a surprised guest, her mom Karen. Meagan was so happy to see her mom.

"Mom," Meagan said.

"Meagan, I'm so proud of you. When you defeated me and Phil, I thought maybe you would have a chance, but getting this far is a great accomplishment," Karen said.

"Thanks mom, and I'm sure dad would've been proud of me as well," Meagan said.

"Yeah, Phil is happy for you," Karen said.

"I meant to say my real dad," Meagan replied.

"Yeah, I think he would be too," Karen said in a monotone voice.

The two were sharing a hug, and then Meagan was getting a call on her Pokemon Scanner. Meagan checked it, and it turned out it was her sister.

"Who's calling," Karen asked.

"It's Katie, hold on," Meagan replied.

Meagan began to answer the phone to speak with her sister.

"Hey Katie, first let me say congratulations on your win. I was able to see that on TV before I faced Riley," Meagan replied.

"Yeah, and congratulations to you too, but that's one of the reason I'm calling," Kate answered.

"What happened Katie," Meagan asked.

"It's over for Heather, she got eliminated," Katie replied.

The scene was in Arena 5 as Heather's Masquerain was down on the ground in defeat. She was defeated by Sneavely and his Weavile as the screen shows him as the winner.

"End of the line for you," Sneavely said with an evil tone.

"I can't believe it, it's all over. I couldn't beat him," Heather said to herself.

Back in the hallway, Meagan's joyful moment turned into sorrow as she heard that her cousin Heather Kurowski was eliminated from the Pokemon Grand Prix.

"I can't believe that happened. Just when I actually won against Riley, I learn that Heather was defeated by Sneavely," Meagan said.

"I'm afraid so," Katie answered.

"Okay, well I'm gonna go," Meagan said hanging up.

"So Heather's out," Karen asked.

"Yep, that was the Vice President of Darkdust that knocked her out. The man I defeated was a Darkdust Adminstrator, and there are still three of them, the Vice President, and the Head himself," Meagan explained.

"Don't get your hopes down, maybe the others will come through against them," Karen calmly told Meagan.

"You might be right, I mean Patrick is going to be facing one of the other Darkdust Administrators in his next match," Meagan saind confidently.

Back in Arena 16, Patrick and Nukem were glaring at each other as they prepare for another fierce battle with each other.

"Well Patrick, you have beaten me twice. This time I will crush you like a rock," Nukem yelled.

"Nukem, I'm not scared of you at all. I won't even be scared of your Pokemon. Thanks to your little friend Riley, I have no fears of facing you at all no matter how strong your Pokemon are," Patrick said.

"Let's settle this in the arena," Nukem told Patrick.

The Sub Tournament Semi-finals were about to begin. The first big match of this round was going to be Patrick and Nukem.

**Grand Prix Updates:**

**Meagan Puente: Advances To Tournament 14 Semi-finals**

**Heather Kurowski: ELIMINATED**

**Darkdust Administrator Riley: ELIMINATED**

**Darkdust Vice President Sneavely: Advances To Tournament 5 Semi-finals**


	557. PGPST: Round 2 Begins! Patrick VS Nukem!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

The Sub-Tournament Semi-finals were about to begin as it would start with Patrick and Nukem. The two were both ready for a fierce battle with each other.

"Lets bring out our competitors! The first match of the semi-finals here in tournament 16 will be Patrick Schmidl VS Nukem," the announcer announced.

The crowd went crazy as Patrick and Nukem were entering the battle arena. Everyone was freaking out when they saw the gigantic Nukem enter the arena. Most people were cowering in fear, but not Patrick.

Patrick stood there just looking at Nukem and smiling showing that he wasn't afraid of the Darkdust Administrator. Edward was impressed that Patrick wasn't showing any fears of Nukem.

"Come on Patrick, beat him," Edward said watching Patrick.

"Well Patrick, this spot here is the grave for you and your Pokemon. I will crush you and break every bone in your body," Nukem said.

"Do your best, I'm not afraid of you at all musclehead," Patrick told Nukem.

"Well, somebody is cocky today," Nukem replied.

"Nukem, I'm not afraid of you or your gigantic muscles. I won't even be afraid of your Pokemon, so bring it on," Patrick said daring Nukem.

"This is it, this is where I finish you off," Nukem said.

Patrick and Nukem were both ready for a big brawl. The referee arrived on the battlefield, and the scoreboard showed Patrick and Nukem's pictures with three empty boxes showing what Pokemon they were planning to use.

"Let us remind you of the rules! You may use up to three Pokemon, and the last one standing is the winner! You may now begin," the referee announced.

"Well, Nukem will finally battle here in tournament 16. Patrick put up a dazzling performance against Confusious, so can he do the same against Nukem," the announcer exclaimed.

"Lets go Octillery," Patrick yelled out sending out his Octillery.

"Go Golem," Nukem shouted bringing out his Golem.

"The first battle of the tournament 16 semi-finals is about to begin as Patrick will be using Octillery, and Nukem will be using Golem. Neither trainer had a Pokemon defeated in their journey through the Pokemon Grand Prix so far, but that is going to have to end for at least one person," the announcer explained.

Patrick was ready to start things off with the Jet Pokemon Octillery while Nukem planned to counter with the Meagton Pokemon Golem. Patrick had a distinct advantage since Octillery was a water type and Golem was a rock and ground type. Edward was watching from the stands, and Christina was watching from the waiting room.

"Golem use Bulldoze," Nukem shouted.

Golem was charging at Octillery with Dulldoze, and Octillery was just standing there waiting for an order from Patrick.

"Octillery use Ice Beam," Patrick yelled out.

Octillery unleashed its Ice Beam attack, and Golem wounded up being not effected by the attack at all. Golem rammed Octillery to the wall, but Octillery was still okay.

"You okay Octillery," Patrick asked.

"Whoa, Octillery has taken a massive blow," the announcer said.

Octillery was still in good shape after taking a vicious blow from Golem's Bulldoze attack.

"But Octillery is alright," the announcer replied.

"Whoa, how did Octillery handle that," Nukem questioned.

"Lots of training and encouragement, just like what you should've learned. Octillery use Water Pulse," Patrick commanded to his Octillery.

"Golem use Rollout," Nukem shouted.

"And Golem is ready to charge right at Octillery with a Rollout attack. I must say that this is one powerful Golem," the announcer said.

The Megaton Pokemon began to use Rollout all over the battlefield, and Octillery not a very good mover unless the battlefield turned out to be a pool.

"Octillery use Octazooka on the ground," Patrick yelled out.

Octillery began to use Octazooka, and aimed for the ground. The Jet Pokemon fired and got itself airborne to dodge Golem's Rollout attack.

"Octillery gets away from Golem by firing onto the ground with Octazooka," the announcer said.

"Golem, use Magnitude right when Octillery lands on the ground," Nukem yelled out.

Octillery was coming back down, and Golem used Magnitude to shake up the entire battlefield. The Jet Pokemon was getting completely rattled, but it was still standing.

"Patrick's Octillery is strong just like Nukem's Golem. Neither of them want to give in," the announcer said.

"That Octillery refuses to go down," Nukem said.

"You got that right, Octillery has learned to endure a lot of things preparing for thugs like you no matter if their Pokemon strength has increased 100 times," Patrick explained.

"Well mark my words, Octillery won't make it through this," Nukem told Patrick, "Golem, EXPLOSION!"

"Your making a huge mistake," Patrick told Nukem.

"Oh shut up, Octillery is going to be finished off once and for all," Nukem yelled out.

Golem curled up, and started to use Explosion to catch Octillery. Both Pokemon were engulfed in the Explosion, and both Pokemon were KO'D.

"HA, I beat your Octillery," Nukem exclaimed.

"I told you that you were making a huge mistake, your Golem is knocked out too," Patrick said pointing to Golem.

"What, that can't be right," Nukem said.

"Both Golem and Octillery are unable to battle," the referee shouted.

"So Golem retreats to using Explosion taking both Pokemon out of the match. And now both Patrick and Nukem are down to two Pokemon," the announcer explained as both Pokemon underneath Patrick and Nukem's pictures went gray.

"You don't understand Nukem, Explosion is very likely to take out an opponen'ts Pokemon, but the Pokemon goes down as well," Patrick explained.

"Why didn't anyone tell me that," Nukem roared.

"Because you were too busy being muscular, willing to beat me up, and break the bones of my Pokemon," Patrick answered.

"Grrrr, I will not fail this time! Go Steelix," Nukem screamed bringing out his Steelix.

"Alright then, lets go Gardevoir," Patrick shouted bringing out his Gardevoir.

"The two trainers have brought out their second Pokemon. Patrick will be using Gardevoir while Nukem is going to counter with Steelix. Neither of them are afraid of one another, so lets see how these two are going to do as this battle continues," the announcer exclaimed.

The empty boxes now showed Pokemon, as Patrick's showed a Gardevoir and Nukem's showed a Steelix. The Embrace Pokemon Gardevoir and the Iron Snake Pokemon Steelix were both ready for combat as the battle was about to rage on.

"Steelix use Sandstorm," Nukem yelled out.

Steelix created a Sandstorm that caused the entire battlefield to be shrouded with sand. Gardevoir wasn't able to see anything as this Sandstorm was no ordinary Sandstorm, it was greatly more powerful and deadly.

"Look at that Sandstorm, folks I hope you keep your eyes closed because this Sandstorm is strong," the announcer shouted.

"Gardevoir, use Psychic," Patrick shouted.

Gardevoir was trying to use Psychic, but couldn't focus as the Embrace Pokemon couldn't see in the Sandstorm or feel out Steelix's lifeforce.

"Now Steelix, attack with Iron Tail," Nukem shouted.

Steelix swung its tail around using Iron Tail, and Steelix was able to see through the Sandstorm and hit Gardevoir. The Embrace Pokemon was knocked out in just one blow.

"Blindsided by an Iron Tail attack, that is just horrible," the announcer said.

"Gardevoir is unable to battle, the winner is Steelix," the referee shouted.

"Well it looks like things are getting tense for Patrick as he only has one Pokemon left. Will Patrick beat Nukem, or will Nukem end up being the victor," the announcer questioned.

Gardevoir's picture underneath of Patrick's went gray, and Patrick calls back his Gardevoir into the Pokeball. Patrick was down to just one Pokemon, and he had to find a way to beat Nukem's Steelix and his final Pokemon.

"Well Patrick, are you ready for me to bury you," Nukem questioned.

"Your my last hope, come on out Furret," Patrick yelled out bringing out his Furret.

"Patrick's final Pokemon is going to be Furret, and Nukem is staying with Steelix. It looks like the sandstorm has finally cleared up so that might mean an easier battle for Patrick and Furret," the announcer said.

The Long Body Pokemon Furret had a very small chance of winning indicating that it was going up against a Steelix that was 100 times more powerful than before. Patrick also had to deal with Nukem's last Pokemon, so he needed to be cautious.

"That Furret isn't going to do you any good," Nukem told Patrick.

"I'll show you, Furret use Swift," Patrick yelled out.

Furret jumped up and used Swift. Stars scattered all over onto Steelix, and the Iron Snake Pokemon wasn't even phased by it at all.

"Furret uses a Swift attack, but wait it doesn't do a thing to Steelix. After all, Steelix is a steel type Pokemon so not much will do with a normal attack," the announcer said.

"Steelix use Bind," Nukem roared.

Steelix caught Furret in a Bind attack, and the Long Body Pokemon struggled to escape the grasp of Steelix.

"Whoa, it looks like Steelix has a stranglehold on Furret. Right now it doesn't look like things are going good for Furret," said the announcer.

"Furret, Furret," Patrick cried.

Furret was feeling weak as Steelix continued to crush the Long Body Pokemon in the grips of Bind.

"Well Patrick, it looks like this is the end," Nukem told Patrick.

"I won't surrender like this, Furret use Retaliate," Patrick retaliated.

Furret started to use Retaliate to break free of Steelix's grip. The Iron Snake Pokemon was knocked down, and it struggled to get up.

"Furret broke free! Maybe there is a chance for Patrick," the announcer said.

"Now use Hyper Beam," Patrick shouted.

Furret got into stance and prepared to use Hyper Beam. Furret unleashed the Hyper Beam attack, and it hits Steelix in the head creating an explosion. Steelix then collaspes to the ground, defeated.

"Furret uses Hyper Beam, and finishes Steelix off. I didn't think the little guy was even going to come through," the announcer said.

"Steelix is unable to battle, the winner is Furret," the referee shouted.

"Well Nukem just saw his Steelix get knocked out of the competition, and now he is down to his last Pokemon," the announcer stated.

Steelix's picture turned gray, and Nukem was down to his last Pokemon. He was starting to look pretty angry with Patrick.

"How could it be possible that a puny Furret foiled me twice in battle," Nukem questioned.

"Ah yes, I remember at Techna when you were about to finish off Sentret. Then Sentret was going to do anything to protect me, and it evolved into Furret to stop your schemes," Patrick explained.

"Well it doesn't matter, because my next Pokemon will truly crush you. Metagross, destroy him," Nukem roared bringing out his Metagross.

"Nukem's final Pokemon is Metagross. So the battle will come down to these two Pokemon. Furret and Metagross are going to help their trainers fight for that spot in the final round of tournament 16," said the announcer.

Metagross filled in the final empty box under Nukem's picture. Nukem was prepared to have the Iron Leg Pokemon Metagross take care of business with Patrick's Furret. Patrick knew that no matter what the cost was, Darkdust needed to be stopped.

"Now witness the true miracle of my Pokemon. Metagross use Meteor Mash," Nukem shouted.

Metagross started to bring out a whole bunch of comets aiming for Furret, but Furret was able to evade all of them.

"Furret, use Iron Tail," Patrick yelled out.

Furret was prepared to smash Metagross with an Iron Tail attack, but the Long Body Pokemon's attack wasn't strong enough.

"You like Hyper Beams, well here's one for you. Metagross, use Hyper Beam," Nukem shouted.

The Iron Leg Pokemon started to unleash a blast of energy right at Furret, and Furret was caught in the explosion of Hyper Beam. There was no way Furret could withstand that kind of power.

"Furret," Patrick screamed.

"Whoa, that is one strong Hyper Beam! I don't think Furret is able to make it," the announcer said.

As the smoke cleared, it showed Furret curling up into a ball. Without Patrick's orders, it used Defense Curl to protect itself from Metagross's attack.

"Furret, did you just use Defense Curl," Patrick questioned.

Furret nodded yes, and Nukem couldn't believe that Furret was still standing after that vicious Hyper Beam.

"How is that possible, how can that Furret be still standing," Nukem asked.

"Defense Curl," Patrick answered.

"I don't believe it, Furret used Defense Curl to shield itself from Metagross's Hyper Beam attack. That is just amazing, but Patrick needs to find a way to win, because time is running out," the announcer explained.

Patrick had to figure out how to stop Metagross. He couldn't just go for an attack anywhere, but then he learned something. The main focus in Metagross's power is its four legs, so Patrick needs to attack the legs, and not the Pokemon.

"I got an idea," Patrick said to himself.

"Metagross, take that Furret down for real. Use Hammer Arm," Nukem commanded to his Metagross.

The Iron Leg Pokemon started to use its legs to attack with Hammer Arm. Patrick was set to take action.

"Furret use Rollout," Patrick ordered.

The Long Body Pokemon began to use Rollout all over the battlefield. Metagross was trying to repeatedly use Hammer Arm to smash Furret, but Furret kept avoiding the attacks.

"Meteor Mash," Nukem shouted.

Metagross unleashed a Meteor Mash attack that was directed towards Furret, but Furret continued to dodge. Then Furret targeted one of Metagross's legs, and bashed right into it. Metagross was thrown off balance, and Furret struck the other leg that was diagonal to the other one. Metagross fell down feeling a spilt.

"METAGROSS," Nukem screamed.

"Patrick and Furret seem to have found Metagross's weakness! Furret uses Rollout to attack the legs, and Metagross is feeling stunned," the announcer stated.

"THIS ISN'T FAIR, DARKDUST IS SUPPOSED TO WIN FOREVER WITH THIS POWER! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO LOSE THIS TIME," Nukem screamed.

"Hey Nukem, chill out. Furret use Hyper Beam," Patrick ordered his Furret.

Furret jumped off the ground and used Hyper Beam right in front of Metagross's face. Metagross was unable to move, and it got hit by Furret's Hyper Beam. The Iron Leg Pokemon was done for.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO," Nukem screamed.

"Metagross is unable to battle, the winner is Furret! The winner of this battle is Patrick Schmidl of Homewood," the referee announced.

"This battle is history, Furret finishes Metagross off with Hyper Beam, and Patrick prevails to win the battle! What a finish for Patrick and Furret," the announcer exclaimed in excitement.

The scoreboard showed the box with Nukem's Metagross going gray, and then all of the pictures except for Patrick's disappears. WINNER appeared underneath Patrick's picture as he was victorious against Nukem.

"Furret, we did it," Patrick said hugging his Furret really hard.

"This can't be happening, first Riley and now me," Nukem said to himself.

Nukem then turned over to Patrick and glared at him with an evil look. Patrick was just smirking at his face.

"Listen here Patrick Schmidl. You may have defeated me, but you will crash and burn when you encounter our master again. He shredded your Pokemon to pieces before, and that was before the upgrades came. Now when you face him, you have no shot of winning," Nukem explained.

Nukem stomped off the stage as many fans were throwing garbage at him, but Nukem didn't seem to care at all.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please do not throw your garbage at the competitors," said the loudspeaker.

Mew then popped out willing to speak to Patrick after his recent battle with Nukem.

"Beating them here in this tournament does nothing, what you need to do is take out the kingpin," Mew said.

"Are you talking about Shadelock," Patrick questioned.

"That's right, the man who used my DNA. Patrick you must him and his henchmen before they plunge this world into chaos," Mew told Patrick.

"Don't worry Mew, Shadelock and all of Darkdust will be stopped," said Patrick.

After the battle and the small conversation with Mew, Patrick was near the tunnels watching Christina's battle against Biggs DePaul. Approaching him was his father Edward Schmidl.

"I saw your battle, and I must say that was pretty impressive," Edward said.

"Thanks dad, I was ready for Nukem before that battle even began. When I heard Meagan was able to beat Riley, I became even more ready," Patrick explained.

"I'm pleased with how you and your Pokemon improved," Edward complemented.

"Thanks dad, right now I'm watching this battle to see who I face next," Patrick explained.

The battle was about to come to a conclusion as Christina had her Glalie out, and Biggs was using Seviper.

"Glalie use Blizzard," Christina yelled out.

Glalie used Blizzard to freeze up Seviper, and then rammed at the Fang Snake Pokemon to knock it out of commission.

"Seviper is unable to battle, the winner is Glalie! The winner of this battle is Christina Wilcox of Hollywood," the referee announced.

"What an accomplishment for a famous Hollywood celebrity, making it all the way to the final round of the sub-tournament. She will face Patrick Schmidl in the finals of tournament 16," the announcer said.

Christina walks out seeing Patrick and his father together. She was feeling pretty fond of seeing the two together.

"Well, Patrick and Patrick's dad. Nice to see you both," Christina replied.

"Congratulations on your win, it looks like I'll be your final opponent," Patrick said looking at Christina.

"You got that right Patrick, and the winner of this battle wins the tournament and gets to be one of the lucky 32 to compete in the championship tournament," Christina said.

"I know that, I'll be ready for you soon," Patrick told Christina.

"See you in our battle," Christina said as she walked off.

Edward was pretty fond of Christina as she walked off into the hallway. After facing Garret Oliver plenty of times, Patrick now had a chance against his former girlfriend Christina Wilcox.

"So she's going to be your next opponent," Edward asked.

"You got that right dad," Patrick answered.

They noticed that Christina stopped to watch the TV in the hallway. Patrick and Edward catch up to her and see that CJ was up against Shadelock.

CJ had Rhyperior, and Shadelock was using Dialga. Rhyperior was looking weak, and Dialga used Flash Cannon to take out Rhyperior.

"Rhyperior is unable to battle, the winner is Dialga! The winner of this battle is Shadelock," the referee announced.

"I don't believe it, CJ never stood a chance against him," Patrick said in shock.

"Don't blame him, Shadelock is no one you should ever face. It's been told not even the Unknown Champion could stop him," Edward said.

"How do you know that," Patrick asked.

"It was...a Darkdust rumor," Edward answered.

"Hmm, is he hiding something," Christina wondered to herself.

It sounded like his dad knew something about the Unknown Champion. Right now Patrick didn't care as the only two things he cared about was his next battle against Christina, and taking out Shadelock sometime soon. Mew look at Shadelock with teary eyes, and knew that Shadelock had to be stopped.

**Grand Prix Updates:**

**Patrick Schmidl: Advances To Tournament 16 Finals**

**Christina Wilcox: Advances To Tournament 16 Finals**

**CJ Kurowski: ELIMINATED**

**Darkdust Administrator Nukem: ELIMINATED**

**Darkdust Head Shadelock: Advances To Tournament 13 Finals**


	558. PGPST: The Second Round Continues

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

As Patrick and Christina await for their battle, the rest of the Pokemon trainers are preparing for their upcoming battles.

**Tournament 15**

Margaret Schmidl was up against a trainer that was a girl with long black hair and green eyes. She wore a white T-shirt with red shorts, and pink sandals.

"Alright girlfriend, time for me and my Pokemon to finish you off," said the girl, "Parasect use Stun Spore!"

"Bellossom, dodge it and use Petal Dance," Margaret retaliated.

Parasect unleashed a Stun Spore attack, but Bellossom avoid the attack to use Petal Dance. Bellossom summoned a whole bunch of petals that ended up knocking out Parasect.

"Parasect is unable to battle, the winner is Bellossom! The winner of this battle is Margaret Schmidl of Homewood," the referee announced.

"Take that you bad girl," Margaret said mocking her.

"Fine, this Pokemon Grand Prix was stupid anyway," the girl said as she stormed off.

After Margaret's battle, Katie Tonkel would have her battle. The winner of this battle was going to face Margaret in the finals of tournament 15. The trainer she was facing was a man with short black hair, and he was in a blue business suit.

"I came here not only to win, but make sure you're paying your bills," the man said, "Kingdra use Dragon Pulse!"

Katie T. had out her Mismagius, and the Dragon Pokemon was prepared to fire a Dragon Pulse attack. Kingdra then realized it was on the ground, and not in water as it ended up bouncing around and fired in a random direction that wasn't towards Katie T.'s Mismagius.

"The damage you created there will cost you $500, and this battle. Mismagius use Shadow Ball," Katie T. yelled out.

Mismagius ended up firing a Shadow Ball attack that struck Kingdra. The Dragon Pokemon was no more as it was laying down in defeat.

"Kingdra is unable to battle, the winner is Mismagius! The winner of this battle is Katie Tonkel of Homewood," the referee announced.

"Katie has won, and will advance to the finals of tournament 15. As for her opponent, he lost and must pay the bill," the announcer said.

Katie T. has won her battle, and now she will face Margaret in the finals of tournament 15 where the winner will advance to the championship tournament.

**Tournament 21**

Max Schmidl's opponent was a guy with black hair, a black leather jacket and blue jeans along with black boots. He had a New Jersey accent.

"Hey punk, yeah you, my Sharpedo is going to shred you to bits," the guy said.

"Yeah, if it was swimming in water," said Max.

Sharpedo was moving around on the battlfield, but it couldn't attack at all as it was struggling to move. That was the same mistake the business man made in his battle.

"Electrivire use Thunderpunch," Max yelled out.

Electrivire used Thunderpunch to electrocute Sharpedo, and the Brutal Pokemon was knocked out of commission.

"Sharpedo is unable to battle, the winner is Electrivire! The winner of this battle is Max Schmidl," the referee announced.

"Hey, that kid can't win! Sharpedo was caught off guard," the guy said.

"Yeah, next time you use Sharpedo, make sure your in a body of water," Max told his defeated opponent.

**Tournament 8**

John Schmidl was up against a guy with black hair, and wore big thick glasses. He wore a bagie coat opened with a green T-shirt underneath, blue pants, and white sneakers. His Pokemon was a Bronzong, and John was using his Houndoom to counter his opponent.

"I can take it your going to take advantage of the Pokemon advantage theory," John's opponent said.

"You got that right," John answered.

"Well you asked for it. Bronzong use Psywave," the guy yelled out.

"Dodge it and use Flamethrower," John commanded.

Bronzong ended up using Psywave, but Houndoom avoided the attack and opened its mouth to use Flamethrower. Flames were coming out of Houndoom's mouth, and the attack was a home run as Bronzong was feeling massive heat that caused it to collaspe to the ground.

"Bronzong is unable to battle, the winner is Houndoom! The winner of this battle is John Schmidl of Homewood," the referee announced.

"I guess there was no theory that this guy was able to win. John easily defeats his opponent and advances to the next round," the announcer said.

John was now in the tournament 8 finals. He must prepare for his final battle in tournament 8, and see if he makes it to the championship tournament.

**Tournament 5**

It was Sneavely's turn to battle, and he was facing a boy with a blue cap on backwards, a yellow shirt, blue shorts, and red sneakers. He had out a Hippowdon, and Sneavely had out his Hairyama.

"Aren't you going to do something mister," the boy asked.

"Of course I am, Hairyama use Dynamicpunch," Sneavely shouted.

Hairyama unleashed a Dynamicpunch right at the boy's Hippowdon, and the Heavyweight Pokemon was taken down.

"Hippowdon is unable to battle, the winner is Hairyama! The winner of this battle is Sneavely," the referee announced.

"I don't believe it, none of his Pokemon have yet to be defeated. Maybe this guy will put up a challenge to the famous Unknown Champion," the announcer said.

"Another victory for me, this was for our two fallen comrades," Sneavely said.

Sneavely was one win away from getting into the Pokemon Grand Prix Championship tournament.

**Tournament 7**

Garret Oliver had himself another Grand Prix battle. His opponent was a woman who had brown hair in a bun and blue eyes. She wore a light blue dress that went to the floor, and they had short sleeves. The woman seemed to be very stern at Garret which was possibly from his worldwide outburst.

"I don't care if you're some sort of bigshot celebrity, I still don't respect you. Not after what you did," the woman said.

She had out a Tentacruel, and Garret was using his Zangoose to strike back against the Jellyfish Pokemon.

"Tentacruel, use Poison Jab," the woman yelled out.

Tentacruel used Poison Jab on Zangoose. The Cat Ferret Pokemon didn't even bother dodging the attack, and Zangoose didn't feel a thing at all.

"Sorry, but it was no good. Zangoose use Crush Claw," Garret ordered his Zangoose.

The Cat Ferret Pokemon ended up using Crush Claw on Tentacruel, and the Jellyfish Pokemon was taken down instantly. There was nothing that woman could talk about anymore.

"Tentacruel is unable to battle, the winner is Zangoose! The winner of this battle is Garret Oliver of Hollywood," the referee announced.

"The celebrity himself is making a big comeback as he has defeated another foe. After his meltdown, he sure is calming down," the announcer said.

Another jealous critic for Garret Oliver was history, and he makes it all the way to the finals of tournament 7.

**Tournament 27**

Beth Yates was fighting for a spot in the tournament 27 finals. Her next opponent was a man who looked like was a cop. He had an Arcanine with him as Beth was battling with Poliwrath.

"Alright lady, if I lose to you, then you're under arrest," the man said, "Arcanine use Flamethrower!"

"Dodge it and use Water Gun," Beth retaliated.

Poliwrath avoided Arcanine's Flamethrower, and the Tadpole Pokemon used Water Gun to wash away Arcanine. It was then end of the line for Beth's opponent.

"Arcanine is unable to battle, the winner is Poliwrath! The winner of this battle is Beth Yates of Homewood," the referee announced.

"Outstanding work by miss Beth Yates, and now she will be heading into the tournament 27 finals. As for her defeated opponent, his hopes of winning the Pokemon Grand Prix are offically in jail," the announcer said.

**Tournament 14**

After a scary battle with Riley, Meagan Puente looked like she might have it easy. She was facing a man with a brown crew cut, blugy blue eyes, and a mustace. He wore a white T-shirt with a black vest, blue pants, and brown shoes.

"The next battle of this tournament will be Perry Tekia VS Meagan Puente! Lets get ready for these two to battle," the announcer said.

"I'm ready for you Perry," said Meagan.

"I must tell you something Meagan, I'm a pacifist so I don't fight, and neither do my Pokemon," Perry explained.

"Then how did you make it this far," Meagan asked.

"All of my opponents had Pokemon that used Selfdestruct or Explosion to take my Pokemon out. All of them failed, so I must tell you that I will not fight," Perry told Meagan.

"That must be lucky for you, but I'm afraid none of my Pokemon know those moves. If you don't want to battle, then just forfeit," Meagan said.

"WHAT, I CAN DO THAT," Perry screamed.

How this guy got this far into the Pokemon Grand Prix or won his 16 tokens is a complete mystery that won't be solved. Either way, Meagan has just won by default and punched herself a ticket to the tournament 14 finals.

**Tournament 30**

Seymour was giving the fans a great performance against his opponent who happened to be a man in a blue jumpsuit. He was using a Medicham, and Seymour was using Crobat.

"Medicham, use Hi Jump Kick," the man yelled out.

"Crobat use Air Slash," Seymour commanded.

Crobat used Air Slash to take out his opponent's Pokemon. Medicham never even stood a chance against Crobat.

"Medicham is unable to battle, the winner is Crobat! The winner of this battle is Seymour," the referee announced.

"Once again, Seymour has pleased the crowd with his Pokemon. Nobody really likes him, but he is making a run for it," the announcer said.

Katie Puente was now in a fierce battle with a trainer named Ronald Sherman. He had brown hair, hazel eyes, and he wore a red button up shirt, kakee pants, and brown shoes. He was using a Fortress and Katie P. was using her Raichu. The two Pokemon were dueling it out in the semi-finals.

"We have ourselves a match between Katie Puente and Ronald Sherman. The winner of this battle will be given a spot in the finals of tournament 30 against Seymour. Each trainer with one Pokemon left, lets see how this plays out," the announcer said.

"Fortress use Rapid Spin," Ronald yelled out.

"Raichu, use Double Team," Katie P. retorted.

Fortress used Rapid Spin to attack Raichu, but it ended up using Double Team to make copies of itself. Fortress was not able to find the real Raichu.

"Spin around and use Zap Cannon," Ronald commanded to his Fortress.

The Bagworm Pokemon was using Zap Cannon while spinning around while using Rapid Spin. Raichu was hit, but it just felt stronger as the Mouse Pokemon was hit with Zap Cannon. Raichu was actually gaining energy from that Zap Cannon.

"Raichu looks stronger, that can't be good," Ronald said to himself.

"Big mistake, Raichu use Electro Ball," Katie P. shouted to her Raichu.

Raichu began to use Electro Ball on Fortress, and the Bagworm Pokemon was getting shocked badly. Fortress was knocked unconscious after that attack, and the battle was over.

"Fortress is unable to battle, the winner is Raichu! The winner of this battle is Katie Puente of Homewood," the referee announced.

"And Katie Puente is moving on. A huge error by Ronald and Fortress cost them the whole Grand Prix. Raichu getting hit with Zap Cannon only made it stronger," the announcer explained.

"Way to go Raichu, we did it," Katie P. said hugging her Raichu.

Katie P. was so happy with her win as she saw the WINNER sign underneath her picture, but her celebration was not going to last long. Her next opponent in the finals of tournament 30 was none other than Darkdust Administrator Seymour.

She headed into the tunnel only to be greeted by the Darkdust Administrator himself. Katie P. was pretty frightened when she saw Seymour.

"Well well, if it isn't Katie Puente," Seymour said.

"What do you want," Katie P. asked.

"I was just going to congratulate you on your victory, but your little run at the Grand Prix is about to come to an end. I will be your next opponent," Seymour told Katie P.

"I understand that," Katie P. replied.

"Soon, I will crush you, destroy you, and olberate you," Seymour told Katie, "see you soon Katie."

Seymour walked away, and Katie P. was feeling pretty worried about herself as she was about to get into a fierce duel with Seymour. Katie has to realize that Meagan beat Riley, and Patrick beat Nukem, and then she could feel positive and beat Seymour, but Katie wasn't feeling it.

**Tournament 24**

Baron Grasse and his Hypno were up against a martial arts man and his Hitmonchan. Hypno looked like was winning as Hitmonchan was feeling weak.

"Alright Hypno, use Psychic," Baron shouted.

The Hypnosis Pokemon used Psychic on Hitmonchan, and the Punching Pokemon wasn't able to hold on. Baron defeated his opponent's Hitmonchan, and he was moving on to the next round.

"Hitmonchan is unable to battle, the winner is Hypno! The winner of this battle is Baron Grasse," the referee announced.

"And Baron has done it, he is moving on to the final round of tournament 24. The next battle will determine who he will face in that fateful battle," the announcer said.

"Good job Hypno," Baron said pating Hypno on the back, "I'm sure Katie is happy for us just like how I was happy for her winning today."

Now another battle was about to take place in tournament 24, and the winner would face Baron in the finals. The Tonkel twins were ready to duel again, only this time with a spot in the tournament 24 finals on the line. Mark and Jake were up for their greatest battle yet.

**Grand Prix Updates:**

**Meagan Puente: Advances To Tournament 14 Finals**

**Katie Puente: Advances To Tournament 30 Finals**

**Max Schmidl: Advances To Tournament 21 Finals**

**John Schmidl: Advances To Tournament 8 Finals**

**Margaret Schmidl: Advances To Tournament 15 Finals**

**Beth Yates: Advances To Tournament 27 Finals**

**Katie Tonkel: Advances To Tournament 15 Finals**

**Baron Grasse: Advances To Tournament 24 Finals**

**Garret Oliver: Advances To Tournament 7 Finals**

**Darkdust Administrator Seymour: Tournament 30 Finals**

**Darkdust Vice President Sneavely: Tournament 5 Finals**


	559. PGPST: The Final Tonkel Twin Tumble

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Tournament 24 was in the last semi-final battle, and it was the Tonkel Twins who were going to face each other. They tied a lot, but now someone had to win

"Lets bring out our competitors! The final match of the semi-finals here in tournament 24 will be Mark Tonkel VS Jake Tonkel," the announcer announced.

Mark and Jake were both entering the battle arena, and their mom Jackie was there rooting the two on as they were about to battle.

"My boys are on there, and they're ready to battle each other. Lets go Mark, come on Jake," Jackie cheered.

"Jake, I guess this is it. This battle will determine which of us is more determined to move on to the next round," Mark said.

"I agree with you bro. We may be twins, but someone has to be better than the other today, and that person will be me," Jake said.

"Let's see," Mark replied.

"You will," Jake replied.

Mark and Jake were ready to have the biggest battle of their lives against each other. Only this time, one of them was going to the tournament 24 finals.

"Let us remind you of the rules! You may use up to three Pokemon, and the last one standing is the winner! You may now begin," the referee announced.

"This is going to be great, a battle between two boys who are indeed identical twins. They may think alike, they may battle alike, but they know that something has to change in order for one of them to move on," the announcer explained.

"Go Hitmonlee," Mark yelled out bringing out his Hitmonlee.

"Let's go Hitmonchan," Jake shouted sending out his Hitmonchan.

"For Mark of the Tonkel Twins, he will be using Hitmonlee as his first Pokemon. For Jake of the Tonkel Twins, he will be using Hitmonchan as his first Pokemon. The battle between two twins brothers is about to begin," the announcer exclaimed.

The Kicking Pokemon Hitmonlee was ready to take action, and so was the Punching Pokemon Hitmonchan. Mark and Jake were both ready for what was going to be a huge battle as their pictures appeared on the scoreboard with their Pokemon underneath their pictures.

"Hitmonlee use Mind Reader," Mark yelled out.

"Hitmonchan use Agility," Jake shouted.

Hitmonlee used Mind Reader to get a clear focus on Hitmonchan, and Hitmonchan used Agility to increase its punching speed.

"Okay Hitmonlee use Blaze Kick," Mark commanded.

"Hitmonchan use Fire Punch," Jake ordered.

Hitmonlee unleashed a blaze in its foot with a Blaze Kick, while Hitmonchan prepares to heat its arm up with a Fire Punch. The two attacks collided, and they both seemed evenly matched.

"Unbelievable, both Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan seemed to be evenly matched. Now that is what I call a good battle," the announcer said.

"Lets try again, Hitmonlee, this time use Rolling Kick," Mark shouted.

"Hitmonchan, attack with Focus Punch," Jake yelled out.

Hitmonlee came at Hitmonchan with Rolling Kick while Hitmonchan used Focus Punch. Both attacks hit the opposition, but both Pokemon were knocked out.

"Both Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan are unable to battle," the referee shouted.

"A decisive blow from both Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan as they knock each other out. Mark and Jake are now down to two Pokemon each," the announcer said.

Hitmonlee's and Hitmonchan's pictures on the scoreboard have gone gray indicating that they were defeated.

"Hitmonlee return," Mark yelled out calling back his Hitmonlee, "good job Hitmonlee, take a nice long rest."

"Hitmonchan return," Jake yelled out calling back his Hitmonchan," good job Hitmonchan, you deserve a nice rest."

Mark and Jake were each down to just two Pokemon, and the two Tonkel brothers got out another Pokeball while their mom was cheering them on.

"Come on boys, show them what you got," Jackie shouted.

"Are you ready for some more Jake," Mark asked.

"You got it Mark," Jake answered.

"Alright then, go Garchomp," Mark yelled out sending out his Garchomp.

"Let's go Salamence," Jake shouted bringing out his Salamence.

"Mark Tonkel will now be using a Garchomp while his twin brother Jake Tonkel is going to be using Salamence. Things are just getting started between these two brothers so sit back and enjoy," the announcer shouted.

Mark was now going to battle with the Mach Pokemon Garchomp while Jake planned to use the Dragon Pokemon Salamence. Their pictures appeared in their following empty boxes.

"Garchomp use Sandstorm," Mark shouted.

"Salamence use Focus Energy," Jake yelled out.

Garchomp created a Sandstorm that covered up the entire battlefield, while Salamence gathered strength by using Focus Energy.

"And things get pretty sandy with Garchomp using Sandstorm, the two dragon Pokemon want to make sure they're at full strength," the announcer said.

"Garchomp use Dragon Claw," Mark yelled out

"Salamence use Dragon Claw as well," Jake copied.

Garchomp and Salamence both went into the Sandstorm, and both were able to see one another as they both attacked with Dragon Claw. The two attacks were evenly matched, and neither was able to do anything.

"Okay Salamence, attack with Zen Headbutt," Jake commanded to his Salamence.

"Garchomp, charge at Salamence with Dragon Rush," Mark ordered his Garchomp.

The Mach Pokemon and the Dragon Pokemon were both ready to attack as Garchomp used Dragon Rush, and Salamence used Zen Headbutt. The two Pokemon collided, and both of them hit one another. The impact was so powerful that it canceled out the Sandstorm and knocked both Garchomp and Salamence out of commission.

"Both Garchomp and Salamence are unable to battle," the referee shouted.

"It didn't take long fof Garchomp and Salamence to finish each other off. The two brothers are just too evenly matched, and now they're down to their last Pokemon," the announcer said.

The pictures of Garchomp and Salamence both went gray after they were defeated.

"Garchomp return," Mark called out bringing back his Garchomp, "you did your best, now take a nice long rest."

"Salamence return," Jake called out bringing back his Salamence, "nice job, take a well earned break."

Mark and Jake were putting up a good battle, but now they were each down to their last Pokemon. Mark and Jake pulled out a Pokeball that contained their final Pokemon.

"Jake, its time we settled this once and for all," Mark said.

"I gotcha bro, lets put an end to this," said Jake.

"Go Blastoise," Mark yelled out bringing out his Blastoise.

"Lets go Infernape," Jake shouted bringing out his Infernape.

"And so for Mark, his final Pokemon will be Blastoise. As for Jake, he is going to go with Infernape. This will be the matchup that decides who will face Baron Grasse in the final round of tournament 24. The two twin brothers are now ready to put an end to his once and for all," the announcer exclaimed.

Mark and Jake decided that this battle was going to be settled with their starter Pokemon as they fill the final empty boxes under their pictures. Mark had the Shellfish Pokemon Blastoise, and Jake had the Flame Pokemon Infernape. The Pokemon they each got from the Pokemon Academy was going to be the Pokemon they used to determines who wins.

"Lets see you boys do everything you can to win," said Jackie.

"Infernape use Flame Wheel," Jake shouted.

"Blastoise use Water Pulse," Mark retaliated.

Infernape was coming at Blastoise with Flame Wheel, and then Blastoise ended up using Water Pulse to cool Infernape down. Infernape wasn't done just yet, and neither was Blastoise.

"Infernape hoped to burn Blastoise with a Flame Wheel, but Blastoise ended up washing that out with Water Pulse," the announcer stated.

"Okay Blastoise, now use Rapid Spin," Mark yelled out.

"Infernape use Fire Punch," Jake retaliated.

Blastoise got into its shell, and spun around with Rapid Spin. The Shellfish Pokemon was coming towards Infernape, and the Flame Pokemon countered with a Fire Punch attack that sent Blastoise to the wall.

"And Infernape strikes right back with a Fire Punch attack that really hurts Blastoise. But wait, Blastoise was able to endure that attack," the announcer said.

Blastoise got back up like it didn't feel anything at all. Infernape was looking at Blastoise, and the two Pokemon knew that a deadlock was not going to be accepted in this competiton.

"Now Blastoise, use Skull Bash," Mark commanded.

"Infernape use Facade," Jake commanded.

Blastoise lowered its head, and charged right at Infernape with Skull Bash, while Infernape made a run at Blastoise with Facade. As the two met, it was Blastoise who overpowered Infernape, and the Flame Pokemon was bashed to the wall and knocked out.

"What a collison between Blastoise and Infernape! Unfortunately, it's Infernape that may have taken the worst of it," the announcer said.

"Infernape is unable to battle, the winner is Blastoise! The winner of this battle is Mark Tonkel of Homewood," the referee announced.

"This battle is over, Blastoise has beaten Infernape, Mark has beaten his twin brother Jake, and he is moving on to the final round of the tournament. What a finish between two twins brothers," the announcer exclaimed.

Infernape's picture went gray, and all of the pictures disappeared as the screen shows that Mark Tonkel was the winner of the battle. Mark prevailed against his brother Jake.

"We did it Blastoise," Mark said hugging his Blastoise.

"Bravo Mark, you beat me fair and square," Jake replied.

"Thanks Jake, sorry this had to end for you," Mark commented.

"It's okay, but it was great to make it this far. I hope you do well in the next round," Jake said.

"I hope so too, thanks for the support," Mark replied.

"Your welcome," Jake replied.

The two brothers shook hands and did fist bumps. Mark was on his way to the next round, and Jake was sent packing. Jackie was so happy to see the two brothers showing their affections after their battle.

"I'm so proud of you boys, lets see how you do in the next battle Mark," Jackie said.

Mark will now face Baron Grasse, but some of the other semi-final battles weren't settled yet. Coming from Arena 17, it was Emily Rozak and Calahagn Adduci ready to face each other in the last battle of the tournament 17 semi-finals.

**Grand Prix Updates:**

**Mark Tonkel: Advances To Tournament 24 Finals**

**Jake Tonkel: ELIMINATED**


	560. PGPST: Emily VS Calahagn

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

From Arena 17, Emily Rozak and Calahagn Adduci were ready to square off in a friendly battle that determine who goes to the next round, and who is out of the competition. The Unknown Champion as expected defeated his opponent, and made his way to the final round. The winner would face the Unknown Champion.

"Lets bring out our competitors! The final match of the semi-finals here in tournament 17 will be Emily Rozak VS Calahagn Adduci," the announcer announced.

Coming out from the tunnels were Emily Rozak and Calahagn Adduci. They were about to engage in a really decisive Pokemon battle that was going to decide their fate in the Pokemon Grand Prix.

"Hey Calahagn, I can't believe that were about to face each other right now in the Pokemon Grand Prix," Emily said.

"Me too, but it doesn't matter what has happened, we can't hold back against each other. It's time for us to show each other what we can do, and find out who's moving on," Calahagn told Emily.

"I got ya, lets get ready to battle," Emily replied.

"You got it," Calahagn responded.

The last battle of the semi-finals of tournament 17 between Emily and Calahagn was about to begin. These two were about to see one of their journeys come to an end.

"Let us remind you of the rules! You may use up to three Pokemon, and the last one standing is the winner! You may now begin," the referee announced.

"And now we ask everyone to get their energy up, and prepare to root for these two trainers as they fight for a spot in the final round of tournament 17," the announcer shouted.

The crowd was cheering them on, and the scoreboard showed Emily's and Calahagn's pictures with three blank boxes which was going to show which Pokemon they were going to use.

"Come on out Roserade," Emily yelled out sending out her Roserade.

"I choose you Lickilicky," Calahagn shouted bringing out his Lickilicky.

"For Emily, her first Pokemon will be Roserade. As for Calahagn, his first Pokemon will be Lickilicky! Brace yourselves for a terrific battle between two terrific Pokemon trainers," the announcer exclaimed.

Emily's first Pokemon was the Bouquet Pokemon Roserade while Calahagn's first Pokemon was the Licking Pokemon Lickilicky. The two friends from Homewood were now ready to put up the biggest Pokemon battles of their lives in front of a huge packed crowd.

"Lickilicky use Lick," Calahagn yelled out.

Lickilicky used its tounge to lick Roserade. The Bouquet Pokemon was feeling stunned after being licked by Lickilicky.

"Roserade, snap out of it and use Magical Leaf," Emily told her Roserade.

Roserade easily overcame the effects of Lickilicky's Lick attack, and used Magical Leaf on the Licking Pokemon. Lickilicy was baffled pretty well by the attack.

"Lickilicy licks Roserade, but then it comes back by using Magical Leaf. That has got to be nifty work for Emily and Roserade," the announcer said.

"Lickilicky, get back at Roserade with Rollout," Calahagn commanded to his Lickilicky.

The Licking Pokemon began to use Rollout to attack Roserade. The Bouquet Pokemon was able to get out of the way, but Emily needed to do something.

"Hurry Roserade, use Weather Ball," Emily shouted.

Though the conditions were fine, Emily got her Roserade to use Weather Ball. There was no weather inside of a dome, but the attack did do some significant damage causing Lickilicky's Rollout to come to a halt, and KO it at the same time.

"Lickilicky is unable to battle, the winner is Roserade," the referee shouted.

"And that is the end of Lickilicky! Calahagn only has two Pokemon left, and he needs to step up his game," the announcer said.

The picture of Lickilicky on the screen went gray showing that it was defeated. Calahagn called back Lickilicky, and told it that it did a great job. Down to only two Pokemon, Calahagn can't afford any mistakes.

"Well done indeed Emily, but now its my turn to get things going. Go Dusknoir," Calahagn shouted bringing out his Dusknoir.

"The next Pokemon Calahagn will be using is Dusknoir. Emily will stick with Roserade, now lets see if Dusknoir can get the job done," the announcer said.

Calahagn brought out his second Pokemon, the Gripper Pokemon Dusknoir. Dusknoir's picture appeared in one of the empty boxes under Calahagn's picture. Roserade was looking pretty fine so far, but Calahagn came to win no matter who he or his Pokemon were facing.

"Okay Emily, lets see what Roserade can do against Dusknoir," Calahagn said.

"Okay, Roserade use Petal Dance," Emily shouted.

Roserade ended up using its Petal Dance, but Dusknoir wasn't feeling any effects from Roserade's attack at all. Calahagn was pretty impressed with how Dusknoir was handling the attacks.

"Roserade used Petal Dance, but the effects were negative on Dusknoir," the announcer said.

"It didn't work," said Emily.

"Dusknoir and I have been doing some serious training for this day, and nothing will get in my way," Calahagn told Emily, "Dusknoir use Shadow Punch!"

The Gripper Pokemon used Shadow Punch on Roserade, and the Bouquet Pokemon was knocked out after just one hit by Dusknoir.

"A vicious Shadow Punch from Dusknoir, and that might be it for Roserade," said the announcer.

"Roserade is unable to battle, the winner is Dusknoir," the referee shouted.

"Emily's Roserade is out of the battle, as Calahagn's Dusknoir comes up with an instant Shadow Punch to knock it out. Emily only has two Pokemon left, what will she use," the announcer questioned.

Roserade's picture went gray, and Emily pulled out another Pokeball. She was ready for round two with Dusknoir.

"Come on out Ambipom," Emily yelled out bringing out an Ambipom.

"Emily's second Pokemon will be Ambipom. This might not be a good matchup for Ambipom as Dusknoir is a ghost type Pokemon, and normal attacks don't effect ghosts. She may have thrown herself in danger," the announcer explained.

Emily might have made a poor choice choosing the Long Tail Pokemon Ambipom as her second Pokemon. Most of Ambipom's attacks weren't going to have any effect because they were normal type attacks.

"Why did you bring out a normal type Pokemon when I clearly have a ghost type Pokemon," Calahagn questioned.

"Aren't you forgetting ghost type attacks can't effect normal type Pokemon," Emily answered.

"You got me there, but my Dusknoir knows a few moves that aren't ghost. So I still have a significant edge over you," Calahagn explained.

Dusknoir and Ambipom were ready to attack.

"Ambipom use Agility," Emily yelled out.

Ambipom used Agility to increase its speed by a lot, and Dusknoir needed to keep an eye on the Long Tail Pokemon.

"Dusknoir use Will-o-wisp," Calahagn told his Dusknoir.

The Gripper Pokemon sent out a blue flame right towards Ambipom, and Ambipom was starting to feel massive burns.

"Dusknoir has used Will-o-wisp, and the flames caught Ambipom causing it to be severly burned. How will Ambipom be able to handle this," the announcer said.

"Come on Ambipom, use Swift," Emily shouted.

Ambipom used Swift, but the attack did nothing as Dusknoir was indeed a ghost type Pokemon who wasn't effected by any normal type attacks.

"Emily, nothing is going to work for you. Dusknoir use Dark Pulse," Calahagn shouted.

Dusknoir unleashed its Dark Pulse attack right at Ambipom. The Long Tail Pokemon wasn't able to withstand the attack, and it was knocked out of commission.

"Ambipom no," Emily cried out.

"That Ambipom didn't seem to stand a chance. Dusknoir's Dark Pulse was just too powerful," the announcer said.

"Ambipom is unable to battle, the winner is Dusknoir," the referee shouted.

"And Dusknoir has taken care of yet another Pokemon of Emily's. Now Emily is down to just one Pokemon, can it help her prevail against Calahagn's Dusknoir," the announcer said.

The picture of Ambipom went gray as Emily was down to just one Pokemon. It was time for her to get serious as she pulled out her last Pokeball. This was the last Pokemon Emily could use, so it was going to likely be her starter Pokemon.

"It's up to you, go Venusaur," Emily yelled out sending out her Venusaur.

"The final Pokemon for Emily is going to be Venusaur. That may be one tough Venusaur, and maybe it might help her out," the announer stated.

Venusaur's picture appeared in the last empty box underneath of Emily's picture. The Seed Pokemon Venusaur was now Emily's last hope if she wanted to win against Calahagn, but she still wondered how could Venusaur beat Dusknoir.

"Ah Emily, you're going to use your Venusaur to help get yourself out of this," Calahagn said.

"That's right," Emily answered.

"Well then, lets see what Venusaur is capable of," Calahagn replied.

"Okay, Venusaur use Vine Whip," Emily yelled out.

Venusaur unleashed its vines at Dusknoir, and caught the Gripper Pokemon with the vines. Dusknoir was having a hard time trying to break free.

"Dusknoir use Night Shade," Calahagn retaliated.

Dusknoir unleashed its Night Shade attack right at Venusaur, and the Seed Pokemon didn't seemed to be phased one bit. Venusaur knew that it had to beat Dusknoir.

"Dusknoir used its Night Shade, and it failed. Venusaur seems to be very tough," the announcer said.

"Now throw Dusknoir into the air and use Razor Leaf," Emily commanded to her Venusaur.

Venusaur hurled Dusknoir and used Razor Leaf. The leaves were slicing the Gripper Pokemon like crazy, and then Dusknoir was sent to the ground in defeat.

"Dusknoir is unable to battle, the winner is Venusaur," the referee shouted.

"Wow, Venusaur got itself into action by taking care of business with Dusknoir. She has now sent Calahagn to his last Pokemon, lets find out what Pokemon Calahagn plans to use next," the announcer said.

Dusknoir's picture went gray, and Calahagan was down to his last Pokemon. He called back his Dusknoir and took out a Pokeball that looked a little familiar. It was the first Pokeball he had which was his first Pokemon.

"Alright, its up to you. Go Feraligatr," Calahagn shouted bringing out his Feraligatr.

"The final Pokemon for Calahagn will be Fereligatr. This is it, the battle will be decided between these two Pokemon, and Venusaur has the advantage as it is a grass type, and Feraligatr is a water type," the announcer explained.

It was possibly going to be the last battle for one of them in this Pokemon Grand Prix so the two were going to go out with their starter Pokemon. Emily was going to stay with the Seed Pokemon Venusaur, and Calahagn was going to use the Big Jaw Pokemon Feraligatr to conclude this Grand Prix battle.

"Are you ready Calahagan," Emily asked.

"Of course I'm ready Emily," Calahagn answered.

"Venusaur use Leaf Storm," Emily yelled out.

Venusaur used its Leaf Storm attack, and Feraligatr didn't even try to get out of the way. The Big Jaw Pokemon endured the attack without a scratch.

"Venusaur used Leaf Storm, but wait it doesn't do anything to Feraligatr," the announcer stated.

"Nice work taking that attack Feraligatr," Calahagn yelled out with Feraligatr nodding, "now use Crunch!"

Ferligatr used Crunch on Venusaur. Venusaur was feeling the might of Feraligatr's mouth, and the Seed Pokemon needed to strike back.

"Hurry Venusaur, use Petal Dance," Emily retaliated.

Venusaur used Petal Dance to knock the Big Jaw Pokemon away, but Calahagn and Feraligatr knew that it was not going to do any good.

"Lets put an end to this, Feraligatr use Thrash," Calahagan shouted.

Feraligatr charged angrily at Venusaur after taking a nasty hit from Petal Dance, and ended up using Thrash to pummel Venusaur. The Big Jaw Pokemon pounded the Seed Pokemon, and claimed victory.

"A powerful Thrash attack, and Venusaur may be down for the count," said the announcer.

"Venusaur is unable to battle, the winner is Feraligatr! The winner of this battle is Calahagn Adduci of Homewood," the referee announced.

"And this battle is over, Calahagn Adduci has beaten Emily Rozak and will move on to the finals of tournament 17. What a fantastic finish to this battle," the announcer said.

The picture of Venuasaur went gray, and then all of the pictures except for Calahagn's disappeared where it showed him as the WINNER. Emily's run in the Pokemon Grand Prix has come to an end.

"Awesome job Feraligatr," Calahagn said giving Feraligatr a thumbs up.

The Big Jaw Pokemon appricated what Calahagn gave it. Now the two are on their way to the next round to face the Unknown Champion, and Emily then walked up to Calahagn.

"Thanks for the battle Calahagn, I'm disappointed though that this is already over," Emily said quietly.

"Hey, its okay. You gave your heart out, but you came up short. You're a great Pokemon trainer, and I'm proud of that," Calahagn said.

"You really think so, thanks," Emily responded.

Emily and Calahagn shook hands after their respectfully great Pokemon battle. The scene now shifted to Arena 25 where another fierce battle was about to take place. Diana Yates was now going to take on Darkdust Administrator Ella.

**Grand Prix Updates:**

**Emily Rozak: ELIMINATED**

**Calahagan Adduci: Advances To Tournament 17 Finals**

**Unknown Champion: Advance To Tournament 17 Finals**


	561. PGPST: Darkdust Battle! Diana VS Ella!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

The sub-tournament semi-finals were about to wrap up in all of the tournaments. There was just one more battle to be seen, and this one turned out to be a pretty fierce one indeed. Diana Yates was now about to go up against Darkdust Administrator Ella.

"Lets bring out our competitors! The first match of the semi-finals here in tournament 25 will be Ella VS Diana Yates," the announcer announced.

Diana and Ella were both coming out of the tunnels ready to face each other in combat. Diana noticed that her mom which was also Patrick's Aunt Debbie was in the stands rooting her on.

"Come on Diana, I know you can do it," Debbie cheered.

Diana glared at Ella. She knew the moment that she saw her that she was going to be trouble, and there was no way she wanted her to win.

"Diana Yates I presume," Ella said.

"That's right, and you will not win," Diana told Ella.

"I'm afraid that is 100% false, you see our Pokemon have now increased their power one hundred folds. I don't know about Riley and Nukem, but my Pokemon are invincible, and you will fall to me," Ella said.

"What Patrick said is true, the real strength inside of a Pokemon comes from love and care. That is not real strength, that is just making them something they're not. I will prove that what you're doing is wrong," Diana announced.

"You're thinking its wrong that we can have Pokemon exceed their limits and be able to do anything they want, I don't think so. Our main goal is to conquer this world, and rodents like you must be exterminated," Ella explained.

"Bring it on, I'm not scared of you at all," Diana said.

The crowd was showing mixed cheers and boos. Diana was getting the cheers while Ella was getting the boos. Good and evil collided in this Pokemon battle.

"Let us remind you of the rules! You may use up to three Pokemon, and the last one standing is the winner! You may now begin," the referee announced.

"This battle is now about to begin. Two female trainers, and it looks like they don't like each other at all. This might be a nasty battle ladies and gentlemen," the announcer said.

The entire crowd was wild, and then the scoreboard showed Ella's picture, and Diana's picture. Three empty boxes were underneath their pictures, and the winner was going to advance to the finals of tournament 25.

"Come on out Wigglytuff," Ella yelled out sending out her Wigglytuff.

"Lets go Floatzel," Diana shouted bringing out her Floatzel.

"Ella's first Pokemon will be Wigglytuff, and Diana's first Pokemon will be Floatzel. Get ready everyone for what we hope turns out to be another great battle," the announcer said.

Diana was going to use the Sea Weasel Pokemon Floatzel to counter the Balloon Pokemon Wigglytuff. Diana did not want Darkdust prevailing just like they did over CJ and Heather Kurowski. With her mom watching, Diana wanted to beat the Darkdust Administrator.

"Wigglytuff use Hyper Voice," Ella yelled out.

Wigglytuff used Hyper Voice, and Floatzel was being baffled by Wigglytuff's voice. The Sea Weasel Pokemon needed to strike back.

"Not so mighty now huh," Ella said.

"I haven't even started yet, Floatzel use Sonicboom," Diana shouted.

Floatzel unleashed a Sonicboom attack that knocked Wigglytuff back, and stopped its Hyper Voice attack.

"The two Pokemon start it off with powerful soundwaves that baffled each other," the announcer said.

"You will not suceed," said Ella, "Wigglytuff use Body Slam!"

The Balloon Pokemon jumped up into the air, and tried to come crashing down onto Floatzel. Diana kept her cool as she was ready to have her Floatzel fight back, and then she tought of something.

"Floatzel, use Water Gun on Wigglytuff's mouth," Diana told her Floatzel.

The Sea Weasel Pokemon saw Wigglytuff coming town with Body Slam, and then it unleashed a Water Gun attack into its mouth. Wigglytuff was being filled with water, and being pushed up into the air.

"I don't believe it, Wigglytuff is getting washed inside with Water Gun. This might be a problem for Wigglytuff," the announcer said.

"Hey, what's going on! Why is my Wigglytuff being squirted into the air," Ella questioned.

"For this, Ice Beam," Diana responded.

Floatzel turned its Water Gun into an Ice Beam attack. All of the water began to froze, and Wigglytuff was feeling excessive freezing as the water inside froze from Ice Beam. Wigglytuff came crashing down, and Floatzel got out of the way. The Balloon Pokemon wasn't feeling good.

"Now finish it off with Pursuit," Diana shouted.

Floatzel charged right at Wigglytuff with Pursuit, and that led to critical damage on Wigglytuff. The Balloon Pokemon was knocked out of commission.

"Wigglytuff is unable to battle, the winner is Floatzel," the referee shouted.

"And Wigglytuff is down and out! Floatzel plays the role of bringing winter to Wigglytuff, and putting this one on ice," the announcer said.

Wigglytuff's picture went gray, and Ella was aggravated to see that Diana jumped out on her. Ella's Pokemon were supposed to be wiping Diana's Pokemon out, not being challenged by them.

"This is not going to be exceptable," Ella said.

"What are you talking about," Diana questioned.

"You were meant to fail, and that is what you're going to do," said Ella pulling out another Pokeball, "my Pokemon are supposed to exceed their limits, and that is what they will do. GO MILOTIC!"

"Ella will now challenge Diana with Milotic. Diana already has the edge thanks to her Floatzel, but it doesn't guarantee victory. Two water Pokemon fighting it out, this is going to be exciting to see," the announcer said.

Ella angrily brings out the Tender Pokemon Milotic as her second Pokemon. The picture of Miltoic appears under Ella's picture, and Diana and Floatzel were ready to continue their hassle.

"I'm just getting started, Floatzel use Aqua Jet," Diana yelled out.

Floatzel engulfed itself in water and charged right at Milotic with Aqua Jet. Milotic wasn't effected that much by the attack since it was a water type Pokemon.

"Floatzel comes at Milotic with Aqua Jet, but it does absolutely nothing," said the announcer.

"That's nothing, Milotic use Twister," Ella shouted.

Milotic unleashed a Twister, and Floatzel was caught in the Twister. Floatzel was getting hurled around and couldn't move, but it wasn't feeling any pain at all.

"Floatzel, break free," Diana yelled out.

Floatzel was able to break out of Milotic's Twister, and land right back on its feet to strike yet again.

"That Floatzel is stronger than I expected," Ella said.

"Yeah, and now I'm going to finish you off! Floatzel use Hydro Pump," Diana commanded to her Floatzel.

The Sea Weasel Pokemon unleashed all of its energy into a Hydro Pump that got the Tender Pokemon getting washed out.

"And Milotic is being wiped out with Hydro Pump! It looks like Diana might be in the driver's seat," the announcer exclaimed.

"Milotic, Recover," Ella told her Milotic.

"WHAT," Diana screamed.

"That's right, Milotic knows Recover so its able to heal itself," Ella explained to Diana.

Milotic healed itself with Recover, and that wasn't going well for Diana. The Darkdust Administrator now felt that she had control again.

"Now will you excuse me, Milotic use Dragon Pulse," Ella shouted.

"This can't be good," Diana said to herself.

Milotic used Dragon Pulse, and a worn out Floatzel wasn't able to get out of the way. It could just take the attack from Milotic, and get knocked out as well.

"Floatzel is unable to battle, the winner is Milotic," the referee shouted.

"Floatzel was just too tired after that Hydro Pump, and Milotic stayed up to use Recover, and then Dragon Pulse comes and takes Floatzel out of the battle," the announcer explained.

Diana saw Floatzel's picture go gray, and she has a huge problem. Diana needed to find a way to beat Ella's Milotic and overcome its ability to Recover.

"Floatzel return," Diana yelled out calling back her Floatzel, "nice job Floatzel, take a nice long rest."

Diana put away Floatzel's Pokeball, and pulled out another Pokeball. She needed her Pokemon to be strong enough to take out Ella's Milotic so that it can get through Milotic's Recover.

"I'm not going to be nice anymore. Go Beautifly," Diana yelled out sending out her Beautifly.

"The second Pokemon for Diana will be Beautifly. Is Beautifly going to be strong enough to take out Ella's Milotic, let's find out," the announcer said.

Beautifly's picture appeared under Diana's in one of the empty boxes. Diana was prepared to have the Butterfly Pokemon Beautifly take on the Tender Pokemon Milotic. Diana was not going to go easy on her or Milotic at all.

"Beautifly, don't show any mercy! Use Stun Spore," Diana shouted.

Beautifly used Stun Spore to stun Milotic, and the Tender Pokemon wasn't able to move at all.

"Milotic has been hit with a Stun Spore attack by Beautifly, and it doesn't look like Milotic is going to move," the announcer said.

"Excellent, now use Psychic," Diana yelled out.

Beautifly engulfed Milotic in a Psychic attack, and Milotic wasn't able to escape. Diana and Beautifly had Milotic right where they wanted.

"Followed by Silver Wind," Diana shouted.

Beautifly unleashed its Silver Wind attack right at Milotic, and the Tender Pokemon was now taking extreme damage, and bringing out a silver aura.

"Unbelievable, Beautifly has used Psychic and Silver Wind to deliver a silver lining! This is an unbelievable work of art," the announcer said.

Milotic fell down onto the ground, but it still had some energy left in its body. Ella was pleased with the fact that Milotic was still up.

"A beauty, and it will be wasted. Recover Milotic," Ella commanded to her Milotic.

Milotic once again used Recover, and Diana was now getting very aggravated with Milotic's Recover. A great attack combo just gone to waste, and Ella was not getting her chance to strike.

"And once again, Milotic heals itself with Recover," the announcer said.

"Milotic use Aqua Tail," Ella retorted.

Milotic used Aqua Tail, and slammed Beautifly onto the ground. The Butterfly Pokemon wasn't out just yet, but Diana smiled and just remembered that her Beautifly can pull off the same cheap stunt as Ella's Milotic.

"You can't win Diana," Ella told Diana.

"Oh really, Beautifly use Morning Sun to heal yourself," Diana ordered her Beautifly.

The Butterfly Pokemon began to use Morning Sun to cure itself of the damage from Aqua Tail, and regain most of its energy as well. Ella was feeling surprised after Beautifly's Morning Sun.

"Beautifly has used Morning Sun to heal itself, so it looks like both Pokemon are capable of healing themselves," said the announcer.

"What, your Beautifly can heal too," Ella questioned.

"That's right, so now were even," Diana said, "Beautifly, use a full power Signal Beam!"

Beautifly unleashed a rainbow blast right towards a shocked Milotic. Signal Beam struck the Tender Pokemon, and Diana told her Beautifly to keep going.

"Keep going Beautifly," Diana screamed.

Beautifly was burning up a lot of energy to try and take out Ella's Milotic. After an explosive Signal Beam attack came to an end, Milotic was still standing. The Tender Pokemon didn't feel strong though as it fell to the ground. Beautifly also was burned out on energy, so it collasped as well.

"Both Milotic and Beautifly are unable to battle," the referee shouted.

"Wow, Beautifly gave its heart out to make sure that it used an attack so powerful that Milotic went down, and didn't have the energy to use Recover. Both Pokemon are down for the count, and now Ella and Diana are down to their last Pokemon," the announcer said.

Diana's mom Debbie was impressed with how she was handling the battle, and having her Beautifly go all out to defeat Milotic. Both Beautifly's and Milotic's pictures went gray indicating that they were both out.

"Diana is doing a very great job, I sure hope she can win," Debbie said to herself.

Diana and Ella each took out their last Pokeball as they prepared for the matchup that was going to determine who was going to win and advance to the finals of the tournament.

"This is not supposed to happen. You being down to one Pokemon isn't a surprise, but me as well. You're going to pay for what you did to Wigglytuff and Milotic," Ella shouted.

"No I won't, justice will always prevail. Ella, I'm going to take you down," Diana said to the Darkdust Administrator.

"That won't happen, my last Pokemon will make sure you suffer," Ella said pulling out her last Pokeball, "come on out Blissey!"

"Go Typhlosion," Diana shouted sending out her Typhlosion.

"The matchup that will decide this battle is now set. Ella is going to use Blissey, and Diana will attack with Typhlosion! Who will prevail with the victory, and how will they do it? Sit back and find out right now," said the announcer.

It was going to be the Happiness Pokemon Blissey against the Volcano Pokemon Typhlosion. A spot in the finals of tournament 25 was on the line, and Diana refuses to be defeated by a Darkdust employee.

"Maybe we should start with a lullaby, Blissey use Sing," Ella commanded to her Blissey.

The Happiness Pokemon began to Sing, and the lullaby went into Typhlosion's head, and put the Volcano Pokemon to sleep.

"Whoa, Blissey has decided that Typhlosion needs to take a nap. Somebody get this Pokemon a bedtime story," the announcer said in a joking way.

"No, Typhlosion," Diana cried out.

"I'm afraid for the time being, Typhlosion won't be able to do much. Now will you excuse me, I must exterminate your Pokemon," Ella told Diana.

Blissey was ready to do a number to the sleeping Typhlosion. There was nothing the Volcano Pokemon could do in its sleeping state.

"Blissey, use Double-Edge," Ella shouted.

Blissey used Double-Edge on Typhlosion, and smashed it all the way to the wall. Typhlosion was still sleeping.

"Typhlosion wake up," Diana yelled out.

Typhlosion didn't look like it was going to wake up anytime soon, and now Ella was in control of the whole battle.

"Now use Egg Bomb," Ella commanded.

Blissey used its Egg Bomb on Typhlosion, and the Volcano Pokemon was starting to feel like it wasn't going to continue.

"A Double-Edge and an Egg Bomb, and now Blissey feels like its now going to finish Typhlosion off," the announcer said.

"Come on Typhlosion, use Flamethrower," Diana shouted.

Typhlosion was still sleeping, and Blissey was about to finish Typhlosion off.

"Blissey, end it with Take Down," Ella ordered her Blissey.

The Happiness Pokemon was coming right at the sleeping Typhlosion with Take Down, but then Typhlosion opened its eyes showing that it has awoken. The Volcano Pokemon immediately used Flamethrower on Blissey without any warning to the Pokemon.

"WHAT, YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO STAY ASLEEP," Ella screamed.

"Wow, Typhlosion wakes up just in the knick of time to use Flamethrower! This is a great turn of events for Diana and Typhlosion," the announcer exclaimed.

"YES, WAY TO GO TYPHLOSION! COME ON DIANA, FINISH HER OFF," Debbie screamed cheering.

"I hear ya mom, Typhlosion use Flame Wheel," Diana shouted.

Typhlosion charges at a burned Blissey, and strikes with Flame Wheel. The Happniess Pokemon was effected once again by another fire attack, and this time it took Blissey out of the game, and Ella out of the competition.

"Blissey is unable to battle, the winner is Typhlosion! The winner of this battle is Diana Yates of Homewood," the referee announced.

"A quick turnaround for Diana Yates as her Typhlosion awakens to defeat Blissey, and send her to the finals. This Typhlosion really cares about its trainer, so it came through to help aid Diana," said the announcer.

"Typhlosion, I'm so proud of you," Diana cried hugging her Typhlosion.

"This wasn't supposed to happen," Ella said in anger.

"You don't understand Ella, the real strength inside of a Pokemon is from the heart, not from a machine made Pokeball. Me and Typhlosion are a team, and that's why we won, because we share a great bond," Diana explained.

"What you say is lies, my Pokemon are truly 100 times more powerful with the Darkdust Chaosball! The only way your Pokemon could have won was possibly because of a glitch, or maybe an error that is making the ball not operate properly," Ella said.

"Maybe those Pokemon are 100 times more powerful, but I showed you the true strength. You all need to learn this one of these days," said Diana.

"GRRRRRRRR, were not done with you yet! Once you see Shadelock and his Pokemon, then you'll wish you never messed with us," Ella said as she stormed off the battlefield.

Diana walked off the stage with a heavy amount of cheers, and she was greeted by her own mother. Debbie gave Diana a huge hug.

"Great job kiddo, your sisters are probably watching and they must be proud of you too," said Debbie.

"Thanks mom, what I was really trying to do was send a message to Darkdust that their actions are wrong," Diana explained.

"Whatever those creeps are doing, I'm sure its not good," Debbie said.

"Yeah, and I proved it to one of their top executives. Mom, I don't care if the Unknown Champion wins again, what I hope happens is that someone shows us that a bond with your Pokemon is where the real power is," Diana explained.

"I know it is, and I'm proud that you realize that," Debbie said giving her daughter a huge hug one more.

Diana was on her way to the finals of tournament 25, and the sub-tournament semi-finals were in the books. The next part of the Pokemon Grand Prix were the finals for all of the sub-tournaments.

**Grand Prix Updates:**

**Diana Yates: Advances To Tournament 25 Finals**

**Darkdust Administrator Ella: ELIMINATED**


	562. PGPST: Patrick VS Christina! Last Round!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Coming all the way from Arena 16 was the last battle of tournament 16. The winner of this battle was on their way to the main arena where that trainer would compete with 32 other Pokemon trainers for the Pokemon Grand Prix title.

The final battle was going to be between Patrick Schmidl and Christina Wilcox. Patrick was coming off a decisive win over Nukem while Christina wasted no time getting rid of Biggs. The two were now ready to square off for a spot on the big stage.

"Lets bring out our competitors! The final match of tournament 16 will be Patrick Schmidl VS Christina Wilcox," the announcer announced.

Patrick and Christina both made their way to the stage as this was going to be the final battle in Arena 16. The crowd was going crazy, and Patrick and Christina were all pumped up to face each other.

"Well Patrick, I want to thank you for getting Garret to his senses," Christina replied.

"You mean have him now understand that I'm the better trainer," Patrick asked.

"That's right, you beat him three times and then he turned to Kogen to make sure you lost. Then I saw him battle you again just hoping that he'd lose and say that you were the better trainer," Christina explained.

"That's very good of him. I'm glad Garret understands that I've worked so hard to get here, and I have to beat anyone that stands in my way. It just shows that there is a trainer that you can never get past, and I'm the one for Garret," Patrick explained.

"Did you have a trainer that you can't seem to ever get past," Christina questioned, "did you have a great rival like how Garret conisdered with you?"

"I never went on a beserk rampage saying my Pokemon were weak when they lost, but I did. My own brother Max Schmidl," Patrick answered.

"Well, that seems pretty thoughtful that you look up to your brother. Well Patrick, you only faced Garret, but now you're going to face me. I'm sorry Patrick, but only one of us is moving on, and I hope its me," Christina stated.

"Okay, just promise no meltdowns when you lose," Patrick told Chrisitna.

"That won't happen," said Christina.

After a nice introduction, the two Pokemon trainers were ready to battle. A boy from Homewood, and a big name celebrity fighting it out in the last battle of tournament 16.

"Let us remind you of the rules! You may use up to three Pokemon, and the last one standing is the winner! You may now begin," the referee announced.

"Everybody get ready, the winner of this battle will win tournament 16 and move on to the Pokemon Grand Prix Championship Tournament," the announcer exclaimed.

The stage was set, and Patrick and Christina's pictures appeared on the scoreboard. Three empty boxes appeared as usual to show the Pokemon that they're using.

"Go Tyranitar," Patrick yelled out bringing out his Tyranitar.

"Come on out Pelipper," Christina shouted sending out her Pelipper.

"For Patrick, his first Pokemon will be Tyranitar! As for Christina, her first Pokemon will be Pelipper! Pelipper is part water type, and has an advantage against Tyranitar who is part rock type. Remember, the best trainer wins," the announcer explained.

Patrick was going to begin his battle against Christina with the Armor Pokemon Tyranitar, and Christina was going to begin with the Water Bird Pokemon Pelipper. Tyranitar looked pretty powerful, and Pelipper was now showing any signs that it was going easy on Tyranitar.

"Come on Pelipper, use Agility," Christina yelled out.

Pelipper used its Agility to raise its speed. Pelipper is able to stay in the air and fly wherever it wanted, but Tyranitar had to attack from the ground.

"Tyranitar, start things off with Chip Away," Patrick shouted.

Tyranitar was coming right at Pelipper with Chip Away, and then Pelipper flew up into the air to avoid the attack.

"Darn it, Tyranitar can't go into the air," Patrick said to himself.

"You got that right, and now its time for you to go down," said Christina, "Pelipper use Water Gun!"

Pelipper opened its mouth and used Water Gun. Tyranitar was getting washed away by Pelipper's attack.

"And Pelipper is soaking Tyranitar with Water Gun! Water is the one of the weaknesses that Tyranitar has," said the announcer.

"Alright Tyranitar, use Ancientpower," Patrick shouted.

Tyranitar summoned a giant rock and used Ancientpower. The rock came right at Pelipper, and that completely grounded the Water Bird Pokemon.

"No," Christina cried.

"Pelipper is brought to the ground with Tyranitar's Ancientpower. It looks like Tyranitar is now getting things under control," the announcer said.

"Okay Tyranitar, finish Pelipper off with Pursuit," Patrick ordered his Tyranitar.

The Armor Pokemon came right at Pelipper with a Pursuit attack that knocked Pelipper all the way to the wall. The Water Bird Pokemon was KO'D.

"Tyranitar then strikes again by using Pursuit! What a turn of events for Patrick and Tyranitar," the announcer commented.

"Pelipper is unable to battle, the winner is Tyranitar," the referee shouted.

"Christina has just lost her Pelipper, and Tyranitar prevails. The Hollywood celebrity is down to just one Pokemon. What is going to be Christina's next Pokemon," the announcer questions.

"Pelipper return," Christina yelled out bringing back her Pelipper, "you did your best Pelipper, now take a nice long rest."

Christina got out her second Pokeball, and Patrick decided that he was going to stay with Tyranitar. She was ready to bring out her second Pokemon.

"Now for my second Pokemon, I choose Nidoqueen," Christina yelled out bringing out her Nidoqueen.

"Christina's second Pokemon is Nidoqueen, and Patrick will stay with Tyranitar. This is now going to be a battle between two Pokemon that look like titans," the announcer said.

Christina's second Pokemon was the Drill Pokemon Nidoqueen. Patrick was staying with Tyranitar in hopes of winning this battle. The crowd continued to cheer very loudly as Nidoqueen's picture appeared in the second empty box underneath Christina's picture.

"Come on Christina, I want to see more from you," Patrick said daring Christina.

"You bet I am Patrick," Christina replied, "Nidoqueen use Double Kick!"

Nidoqueen was charging right at Tyranitar and used Double Kick. The Armor Pokemon was knocked back after the impact.

"Nidoqueen pounds Tyranitar with a Double Kick! I don't think that's good news for Tyranitar," the announcer said.

"Hurry Tyranitar, use Giga Impact," Patrick shouted.

"Nidoqueen use Superpower," Christina retaliated.

Both Tyranitar and Nidoqueen were coming at each other with attacks. Tyranitar with Giga Impact, and Nidoqueen with Superpower. When the two Pokemon met, they created a massive collison that covered the whole battlefield in dust.

"Unbelievable, Tyranitar and Nidoqueen collide with their attacks. The question is did anyone make it, or did they not make it," the announer questions.

It was the Armor Pokemon Tyranitar who didn't make it, and the Drill Pokemon Nidoqueen who stood tall, but tired as well.

"Tyranitar is unable to battle, the winner is Nidoqueen," the referee shouted.

"And its Nidoqueen who stays in this game. Tyranitar is out after feeling the effects of Superpower, but Nidoqueen looks pretty exhausted," the announcer said.

"Tyranitar return," Patrick called out calling back his Tyranitar, "you did a great job Tyranitar, now take a nice long rest."

Nidoqueen was feeling low on energy, and that might be good for Patrick. He was down to just two Pokemon, and he might have the edge. Tyranitar's picture went gray before Patrick could send his next Pokemon out.

"Alright, time for round two! Go Flygon," Patrick shouted sending out his Flygon.

"Patrick's second Pokemon is Flygon, and it looks like Christina is going to stay with Nidoqueen. How will Flygon do against Nidoqueen, well its got a big advantage because its a ground type and dragon type. We'll find out soon enough," the announcer said.

Patrick's second Pokemon was the Mystic Pokemon Flygon while Christina was staying with the Drill Pokemon Nidoqueen. Nidoqueen was feeling tired, and Patrick needed to take advantage of that as Flygon's picture appears in the second empty box underneath Patrick's picture.

"Alright Nidoqueen, strike with Poison Tail," Christina yelled out.

Nidoqueen comes at Flygon with a Poison Tail, and the attack hits Flygon. Flygon however didn't feel anything from Nidoqueen's attack.

"Nidoqueen attacks with Poison Tail, but nothing happens as Flygon is still hovering in the air like nothing happened," the announcer exclaimed.

"That's right, poison attacks don't do much on ground type Pokemon," Christina said to herself.

"You got that right," Patrick replied, "Flygon use Dragon Claw!"

Flygon flies right at Nidoqueen and uses Dragon Claw. The slashing effects caused Nidoqueen to get hurt, and fall down in defeat.

"Flygon comes right back with Dragon Claw, and that might do it for Nidoqueen," the announcer stated.

"Nidoqueen is unable to battle, the winner is Flygon," the referee shouted.

"And that is it for Nidoqueen. Patrick is only one win away from going to the Championship Tournament, and Christina is one loss away from being sent packing," the announcer explained.

"Nidoqueen return," Christina yelled out calling back her Nidoqueen, "you did a terrific job Nidoqueen, take a nice long rest."

Nidoqueen's picture went gray showing that is was defeated. Christina is now down to her last Pokemon, and Patrick looked like he was on a roll.

"Well Patrick, I never got to battle you on my own, but now I see why you're able to be Garret. You and your Pokemon are pretty good, but I'm afraid you're not good enough though. Patrick, this is where the whole thing ends for you. I choose Pinsir as my final Pokemon," Christina shouted sending out her Pinsir.

"And Christina Wilcox has choosen Pinsir as her final Pokemon. Patrick isn't going to have Flygon quit just yet, but Christina will have to win this battle with her Pinsir," the announcer stated.

Christina's final Pokemon was the Stag Beetle Pokemon Pinsir, and its picture appeared underneath Christina's picture. All Patrick had to do was have his Pokemon defeat Pinsir, and he would be on his way to the Championship Tournament. His dad was watching, cheering him on.

"Christina, I would like to finish this right now," Patrick told the celebrity.

"We will," Christina replied, "Pinsir use Swords Dance!"

"Flygon use Dragonbreath," Patrick commanded.

The Mystic Pokemon opened its mouth and unleashed its Dragonbreath attack at Pinsir. Pinsir was toughening through Flygon's attack, and the Stage Beetle Pokemon was ready to strike as it used Swords Dance to raise its power.

"Flygon uses Dragonbreath, but nothing really happens as Pinsir is still standing up," said the announcer.

"Pinsir use Vicegrip," Christina retaliated.

Pinsir jumped up into the air and grabbed Flygon with its pincers. Then Pinsir crushed Flygon with Vicegrip, and Flygon wasn't able to budge.

"Flygon," Patrick cried out.

"Pinsir has grabbed Flygon with a Vicegrip attack, what an amazing effort by Pinsir," the announcer said.

"Now turn that Vicegrip into a Guillotine," Christina told her Pinsir.

Pinsir then crushed Flygon even harder, and that snapped all of the energy out of Flygon. The Mystic Pokemon was down and out.

"Flygon is unable to battle, the winner is Pinsir," the referee shouted.

"That is the end for Flygon as Pinsir ends up crushing its hopes of winning. Patrick only has one Pokemon left, and the question is what will he use," the announcer questions.

"Flygon return," Patrick shouted calling back his Flygon, "you did a great job Flygon, now take a nice long rest."

Flygon's picture went gray, and Patrick didn't want his dreams of winning the Pokemon Grand Prix to go gray. Patrick was all set to bring out his final Pokemon.

"Christina, I'm sorry to say this but I'm going to win this battle. Come on out Octillery," Patrick yelled out bringing out his Octillery.

"And this is it, Patrick's last Pokemon will be Octillery. The matchup of Pinsir and Octillery will determine who wins and moves on to the Pokemon Grand Prix Championship Tournament. Who will win, Patrick or Christina, were going to find out really soon," the announcer stated.

"Come on Patrick, make it to the next part of the Grand Prix," Edward said.

Patrick's dad was in the crowds watching Patrick. His final Pokemon happened to be the Jet Pokemon Octillery. As soon as Octillery's picture appeared on the scoreboard, the two Pokemon were ready to duel it out.

"Lets go Octillery, use Focus Energy," Patrick commanded to his Octillery.

Octillery started to gather strength with Focus Energy. Pinsir wasn't afraid of anything that Octillery was going to do.

"Shall we Pinsir, use Submission," Christina shouted.

Pinsir grabs Octillery with Submission, and then jumps into the air and comes crashing back down hurting both Octillery and Pinsir.

"Pinsir uses Submission on Octillery, and then both go into the air only for Pinsir to send them down pretty banged up," the announcer said.

Octillery was able to get back up, and so was Pinsir. The Jet Pokemon glared at Pinsir, and Octillery had that feeling that it was going to do something.

"Octillery use Aurora Beam," Patrick shouted.

Octillery used its Aurora Beam on Pinsir, and the Stag Beetle Pokemon got struck perfectly by the Jet Pokemon. Pinsir was knocked on its butt, and when it tried to get up, Octillery only did more.

"An Aurora Beam by Octillery has gotten Pinsir down on its butt. Can Octillery take advantage of it," the announcer asks.

"Octillery use Octazooka," Patrick commanded.

Octillery delivered the final attack, an Octazooka delivery for Pinsir. The attack was a perfect strike and the Stag Beetle Pokemon was no more. Patrick has now made the incredible accomplishment of winning the battle and moving on to the championship tournament.

"Pinsir is unable to battle, the winner is Octillery! The winner of this battle and tournament 16 is Patrick Schmidl of Homewood," the referee announced.

"The answer is yes, Octillery finishes off Pisnir with Octazooka, and Patrick Schmidl is the champion of tournament 16! He will be moving on to the Championship Tournament with the winners from the other 31 tournaments," the announcer exclaimed.

Pinsir's picture went gray, and then the scoreboard showed Patrick as the WINNER. Confetti came down to celebrate Patrick's victory in tournament 16, and no one could be more happy than Patrick himself.

"We did Octillery, were going to the big stage," Patrick said hugging his Octillery.

"Well done Patrick, well done," Christina replied, "you showed how great of a Pokemon trainer you are today, and look where that got you."

"Christina, you put up a good fight. Sorry I had to put an end to your journey," Patrick replied.

"It's okay, you won fair and square. You made your dad proud, you made your family proud, and you made your Pokemon proud. Patrick, you deserve every bit of this so keep up the good work," Christina told Patrick.

Patrick left the battle arean after the victory celebration, and he was greeted once again by his own father Edward Schmidl.

"Patrick, you did it. You made it to the Pokemon Grand Prix Championship Tournament," Edward said to Patrick.

"Thanks dad, I don't know who I'm up against yet, but I'll be ready for anybody," Patrick told his father.

"Keep it up Patrick, I'll see you at the main arena," Edward said walking off.

Mew popped out of Patrick's backpack once again. The New Species Pokemon was ready for whatever was coming up.

"Patrick, remember why you're here," Mew told Patrick.

"I know Mew, to make sure Darkdust doesn't win," Patrick responded.

Now all Patrick had to do was wait for all of the other tournaments to come to a conclusion. He left stadium 16 for the final time, and returned to the hotel hoping to watch the other battles.

**Grand Prix Updates:**

**Patrick Schmidl: Advances To Championship Tournament**

**Christina Wilcox: ELIMINATED**


	563. PGPST: In The Championship Tournament!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

Patrick made his way to the Pokemon Grand Prix Championship Tournament, and he was hoping the others would join him soon.

**Tournament 8**

We join John Schmidl in his last battle in tournament 8. If he wins, then he moves on to the Championship Tournament. He was up against a pretty big guy who only had a big puff of hair sticking up, bulgy black eyes, and a red mustace. He wore a red shirt with a black stripe across the middle, brown pants, and brown shoes.

The Pokemon he was using was a Swalot while John was fighting back with his Houndoom. These two Pokemon were in a very tough battle.

"Swalot use Sludge Bomb," the guy yelled out.

"Dodge it and use Fire Spin," John retaliated.

Swalot unleashed its Sludge Bomb attack at Houndoom, but Houndoom got out of the way and used Fire Spin. Swalot was getting burned, and Houndoom won.

"Swalot is unable to battle, the winner is Houndoom! The winner of this battle and tournament 8 is John Schmidl of Homewood," the referee announced.

"This battle is in the books, this tournament is in the books, and its John Schmidl who wins in this tournament. He will be going back to the main arena as one of the lucky 32 trainers who won their tournaments," the announcer exclaimed.

John was amazed that he won, and now he gets to play on the big stage with his brother Patrick. There was still many other tournaments to be concluded until they knew who went to the next round.

**Tournament 7**

It was Garret Oliver's turn to try and punch a ticket to the Championship Tournament. His final opponent in tournament 7 was a girl with brown hair in a ponytail, and she wore a white and blue T-shirt, black pants, and light blue sneakers. The girl was using a Linoone while Garret countered with Jolteon.

"Linoone use Fury Swipes," the girl yelled out.

Linoone attacked Jolteon with Fury Swipes, but the Lightning Pokemon wasn't going to go down so easily.

"Jolteon use Pin Missile," Garret commanded.

Jolteon unleashed a Pin Missile attack right at Linoone, and the Rushing Pokemon was taken out without a problem.

"Linoone is unable to battle, the winner is Jolteon! The winner of this battle and tournament 7 is Garret Oliver of Hollywood," the referee announced.

"Wow, can anybody believe this. A Hollywood celebrity who has been a bigshot in movies, Pokemon battles, and being with another celebrity who goes by the name Christina Wilcox, is going to be one of the 32 trainers competiting in the Pokemon Grand Prix Championship Tournament," the announcer said in amazement.

Garret completes his challenge through the sub-tournaments and comes out the winner of tournament 7. With him going to the Championship Tournament, he needed to keep an eye on his competition.

**Tournament 27**

It was the final battle in tournament 27 for Beth Yates as she was facing an older woman. The woman looked to be wise with her black hair and green eyes, and she wore a green shirt, a long green skirt, and white sandals. Her Pokemon was Roserade while Beth was using Magmortar.

"Roserade use Magical Leaf," the woman yelled out.

"Magmortar use Fire Blast," Beth retorted.

Roserade used Magical Leaf, and Magmortar used Fire Blast. Magmortar's Fire Blast was powerful enough to easily burn the leaves and Roserade as well. Roserade ended up fainting.

"Roserade is unable to battle, the winner is Magmortar! The winner of this battle and tournament 27 is Beth Yates of Homewood," the referee announced.

"Beth Yates is the winner of tournament 27! After a well fought battle, Beth Yates advances to the Championship Tournament," the announcer exclaimed.

Beth's hard work paid off as she won tournament 27. Confetti came falling down in celebration of her victory, but now she has a rough road ahead with 32 other Pokemon trainers that will take part in the tournament.

**Tournament 21**

Patrick's brother Max Schmidl was facing a kid who looked pretty cool. He had bushy blue hair and wore sunglasses. He also wore a oranged and red shirt, blue shorts, and white sneakers. The kid was using a Staraptor, and Max fought back with Lucario.

"Staraptor use Aerial Ace," the kid yelled out.

Staraptor dove down with an Aerical Ace attack, and Lucario tried to get out of the way but couldn't. However, the Aura Pokemon didn't feel any damage at all which gave Max's opponent trouble.

"Lucario, finish Staraptor off with Sky Uppercut," Max yelled out.

Lucario jumped up into the air, and used Sky Uppercut on Starpaptor. Lucario prevailed as Staraptor fell to the ground.

"Staraptor is unable to battle, the winner is Lucario! The winner of this battle and tournament 21 is Max Schmidl of Homewood," the referee announced.

"What a terrific battle, and it's Max who comes up on top. He has won tournament 21, and gets a shot at the title," the announcer exclaimed.

Max got his celebration going as he gets to advance to the Championship Tournament along with his brothers John and Patrick. He hopes to see his sister join them in the tournament.

**Tournament 5**

Darkdust's Vice President Sneavely was facing a middle aged man who had red hair along with a musthace, and wore a yellow shirt, red pants, and no shoes. He had his Drapion while Sneavely's opponent was using a Quagsire.

"Drapion use Cross Poison to put an end to that trainer's misery," Sneavely ordered his Drapion.

Drapion used Cross Poison on Quagsire, and that was powerful enough to take it out despite the fact that Quagsire was also a ground type Pokemon.

"Quagsire is unable to battle, the winner is Drapion! The winner of this battle and tournament 5 is Sneavely," the referee announced.

"And this battle is over, Sneavely's Drapion wastes no time taking out Quagsire! He is now going to be one of the 32 in the Championship Tournament," the announcer said.

The confetti dropped as Sneavely bowed to the audience. He was now moving on to the Championship Tournament.

**Tournament 13**

The head of Darkdust Shadelock was facing an old man who was bald in his final match in tournament 13. He was responsible for CJ's exit in the Pokemon Grand Prix, and he got away with it in tournament with the help of his Regigigas.

"Now Regigigas, use Crush Grip," Shadelock told his Regigigas.

Regigigas was holding his Pokemon which was a Rapidash, and the Colossal Pokemon crushed Rapidash with its Crush Grip.

"Rapidash is unable to battle, the winner is Regigigas! The winner of this battle and tournament 13 is Shadelock," the referee announced.

"Shadelock hasn't been touched at all in this Pokemon Grand Prix. It's like his Pokemon are monsters, after all he somehow got legendary Pokemon," the announcer said acting concerned.

Shadelock's Pokemon were monsters as they were helping him cruise through the Pokemon Grand Prix. Now he was going to the Championship Tournament hoping to give other trainers chaos.

**Tournament 14**

Meagan Puente only had one battle left in tournament 14. Her opponent was a man named Yacca, and he had a tall brown crew cut wearing a red headband. He wore a black battle suit, and he was using a Machamp. Meagan was going with her Granbull to help put this one away.

"Today, one of us will emerge victorious while the other leaves in defeat," said Yacca.

"I won't lose to you," Meagan told Yacca.

"I'm afraid not, Machamp use Cross Chop," Yacca yelled out to his Machamp.

Machamp unleashed a Cross Chop attack that hits Granbull. The Fairy Pokemon goes down, and it looks like it was defeated.

"It's over Meagan, I win," Yacca announced.

Meagan was smiling as she knew that her Granbull wasn't going to be defeated so easily. Granbull jumped right back up right after that vicious blow.

"Wow, just when you think Granbull is down, its not out," the announcer said in shock.

"Granbull use Crunch," Meagan told her Granbull.

Granbull jumped right towards Machamp, and used Crunch. Machamp was feeling excessive pain from Garnbull's mouth, and that was strong enough to take out Machamp.

"Machamp is unable to battle, the winner is Granbull! The winner of this battle and tournament 14 is Meagan Puente of Homewood," the referee announced.

"It's over, Meagan has beaten Yacca! She is this years winner of tournament 14, and gets the opportunity to play for the title of world's strongest Pokemon trainer," the announcer exclaimed.

"WE DID IT GRANBULL," Meagan screeched in joy.

She and Granbull shared a big hug, and her mother who was watching from the stands was tearing up seeing that her daughter was going to the finals. Karen was just hoping that her sister Katie could join her.

The next battle from Arena 17 was about to begin as Calahagn was going up against the Unknown Champion.

**Grand Prix Updates:**

**Meagan Puente: Advances To Championship Tournament**

**Max Schmidl: Advances To Championship Tournament**

**John Schmidl: Advances To Championship Tournament**

**Beth Yates: Advances To Championship Tournament**

**Garret Oliver: Advances To Championship Tournament**

**Darkdust Vice President Sneavely: Advances To Championship Tournament**

**Darkdust Head Shadelock: Advances To Championship Tournament**


	564. PGPST: Calahagn VS The Unknown Champion

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

The crowd in Arena 17 was set as Calahagn Adduci was going up against none other than the Unknown Champion himself. Calahagn kind of had a feeling that this battle might not last long.

"Lets bring out our competitors! The final match of tournament 17 will be the Unknown Champion VS Calahagn Adduci," the announcer announced.

Calahagn and the Unknown Champion took the stage for the final battle of tournament 17. The winner was on their way to the Championship Tournament.

"Well, its an honor to fight you. I'll do my best to beat you," Calahagn told the Unknown Champion.

"Do the best you can, but you won't beat me," the Unknown Champion told Calahagn.

The crowd was all set to see the final battle in tournament 17. The legendary Unknown Champion who was going for his 26th Grand Prix title, was facing Calahagn Adduci.

"Let us remind you of the rules! You may use up to three Pokemon, and the last one standing is the winner! You may now begin," the referee announced.

"Well, lets see if either the Unknown Champion will win..again, or will something amazing happen. We'll find out right now," said the announcer.

Calahagn was all set to face the Unknown Champion. The Unknown Champion had a good feeling that Calahagn was not going to be a match against him.

"Go Charizard," the Unknown Champion shouted sending out his Charizard.

"Lets go Pidgeot," Calahagn yelled out bringing out his Pidgeot.

"The Unknown Champion is going to use his Charizard, and the challenger Calahagn will fight with Pidgeot. Now lets get ready to watch what we hope is a good battle," the announcer said.

Calahagn was going to begin with the Bird Pokemon Pidgeot while the Unknown Champion prepared to attack with Charizard. Calahagn was hoping that maybe he might get something out of this.

"Pidgeot use Wing Attack," Calahagn yelled out.

Pidgeot swooped down at Charizard with Wing Attack, but there was no effect done to Charizard. That was one tough Charizard.

"Charizard use Dragon Rage," the Unknown Champion shouted.

Charizard unleashed its Dragon Rage right at Pidgeot, and the Bird Pokemon was instantly taken out without even putting up a fight.

"Pidgeot is unable to battle, the winner is Charizard," the referee shouted.

"And just right off the bat, Charizard comes out and torches Calahagn's Pidgeot without any problem. Now Calahagn is down to just two Pokemon," the announcer said.

Pidgeot's picture went gray in an instant, and Calahagn could see that his Pidgeot was no match for the Unknown Champion's Charizard. Calahagn was now prepared to send out his second Pokemon.

"I was prepared for anything that you were going to do Unknown Champion, now I hope I can get a turn. Lets go Heracross," Calahagn yelled out sending out his Heracross.

"For Calahagn's second Pokemon, he is going to use Heracross. This may be a complete mismatch as Charizard is a fire and flying type while Heracross is a bug and fighting type," said the announcer.

Calahagn was going to use the Single Horn Pokemon Heracross to get a crack at the Unknown Champion's Charizard. Heracross's picture appeared underneath Calahagn's picture. Calahagn put himself in a huge disadvantage using a bug type against a fire type and flying type.

"Come on Heracross, use Megahorn," Calahagn shouted.

Heracross uses Megahorn on Charizard, but the Flame Pokemon wasn't effected by the attack at all. Charizard felt like it was completely immuned to everything.

"Charizard use Flamethrower," the Unknown Champion yelled out.

Charizard unleashed its Flamethrower right at Heracross, and the Single Horn Pokemon was burned to its defeat in a heartbeat.

"Heracross is unable to battle, the winner is Charizard," the referee shouted.

"So far the Unknown Champion is blazing through everyone, and the challenger Calahagn Adduci only has one Pokemon left. Will his last Pokemon be able to get the job done," the announcer questions.

Calahagn called back his Heracross, and Heracross's picture went gray. Calahagn had his Pokeball out, and it contained his final Pokemon. He was ready to see if he could do something against the Unknown Champion.

"I would like to leave with something to be proud of, and I hope it involves at least laying a scratch on your Charizard," said Calahagn, "come on out Feraligatr!"

Calahagn brough out the Big Jaw Pokemon Feraligatr, and its picture appeared underneath of Calahagn's picture. This was his last Pokemon, so if he wanted to win, then Feraligatr was going to have to carry the load all the way.

"Calahagn's final Pokemon will be Feraligatr. Though it has an advantage against Charizard, the Unknown Champion might have this one in the bag," the announcer explained.

"Feraligatr use Water Gun," Calahagn yelled out.

Feraligatr opened its mouth and unleashed a Water Gun attack right at Charizard. The Flame Pokemon stood there taking the attack, but so far the effects were negative as Charizard was just too strong.

"What, but how can this be possible," Calahagn asked himself.

"Years of hard work," the Unknown Champion answered hearing him talk, "Charizard use Sesmic Toss."

Charizard picked up Feraligatr, and carried it in the air. Charizard then started to circle around a couple of times before coming down to finish using Sesmic Toss. Feraligatr wasn't able to get up after that blow, and the battle was over.

"Feraligatr, I can't believe its over," Calahagn said to himself.

"Feraligatr is unable to battle, the winner is Charizard! The winner of this battle and tournament 17 is the Unknown Champion," the referee announced.

"Once again, the Unknown Champion is on top. Calahagn made a good effort to make it this far, but it was all for nothing. The Unknown Champion will now take a crack at number 26," the announcer stated.

Feraligatr's picture went gray, and all of the pictures disappeared except for the Unknown Champion's picture. He had the WINNER message underneath his picture as he wins the tournament.

"Don't feel bad, you did your best. It just wasn't good enough," the Unknown Champion told Calahagn.

"Thank you very much," Calahagn replied, "I'll try the harder next time."

"You do that, keep up the good work," the Unknown Champion responded.

Calahagn walked off the battlefield, and so did the Unknown Champion after the two shook hands. Calahagn's Grand Prix adventure was offically over as he runs into the Unknown Champion and get defeated.

As one battle comes to an end, another battle was about to begin. In Arena 24, Baron Grasse and Mark Tonkel were both about to fight for a spot in the Championship Tournament.

**Grand Prix Updates:**

**Calahagn Adduci: ELIMINATED**

**Unknown Champion: Advances To Championship Tournament**


	565. PGPST: Final Round! Baron VS Mark!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

With the battle between Calahagn and the Unknown Champion in the books, it was time for another marquee matchup where the winner advances to the Championship Tournament. The remaining Tonkel twin Mark, and Baron Grasse fighting for one of the 32 spots.

"Lets bring out our competitors! The final match of tournament 24 will be Baron Grasse VS Mark Tonkel," the announcer announced.

Mark was walking onto the stage, and his twin brother Jake Tonkel was rooting him on along with his mother. Baron wanted to show an impression for Katie Puente, and make it to the next round.

"I have to win this Mark, Katie would be proud of me," Baron told Mark.

"I know what you're playing for Baron, but only one of us is going to win. If you want to make it to the next round, you'll have to go through me," Mark told Baron.

"If that's what I have to do, then it's what I have to do," Baron responded.

So it was time for Mark and Baron to face off in a fierce Pokemon battle that will determine who moves on to the next round. A spot in the Championship Tournament is at stake.

"Let us remind you of the rules! You may use up to three Pokemon, and the last one standing is the winner! You may now begin," the referee announced.

"This is it, the winner goes on to the Championship Tournament, the loser is sent packing! Get ready, because were about to see an intense battle between these two trainers," the announcer shouted.

The scoreboard showed Baron's picture, and Mark's picture. There were three empty boxes which showed the Pokemon that they were going to use. The two got their Pokeballs out, and they were ready to battle.

"Go Cacturne," Baron shouted bringing out his Cacturne.

"I choose you Gallade," Mark yelled out sending out his Gallade.

"Baron will start the battle with Cacturne, and Mark will start the battle with Gallade. Three Pokemon for each of these guys, only one of them is going to the Championship Tournament," the announcer exclaimed.

So it was the Scarecrow Pokemon Cacturne, and the Blade Pokemon Gallade fighting in the first matchup of the tournament 24 finals. Their pictures appeared in one of the empty boxes underneath their masters pictures. Baron and Mark both really wanted to make it to the top 32.

"Cacturne use Sandstorm," Baron yelled out.

Cacturne created a Sandstorm that covered the whole battlefield, and Gallade wasn't able to see much.

"Gallade use Double Team," Mark shouted.

Gallade created many copies of itself in the Sandstorm with Double Team. Cacturne wasn't sure where the real Gallade was, so the best bet was to attack all of them until Cacturne hit the real.

"Alright Cacturne, use Pin Missile while spinning around," Baron orderd his Cacturne.

The Scarecrow Pokemon started to twirl around while using Pin Missile. Mark was hoping to blindside Baron's Cacturne while it was spinning.

"Cacturne is spinning around using Pin Missile," the announcer stated.

"Gallade use Slash," Mark retaliated.

Gallade then quickly struck during the microseconds Cacturne had its back turned. Gallade used Slash to knock Cacturne off guard.

"But wait, Gallade uses Slash to surprise Cacturne. This is gotta be amazing," the announcer said in amazement.

"Now use Magical Leaf," Mark yelled out.

Gallade fired off colorful leaves with Magical Leaf, and that was strong enough to take down the Scarecrow Pokemon Cacturne.

"And to finish Cacturne off, Gallade uses Magical Leaf to put the Pokemon out of its misery," said the announcer.

"Cacturne is unable to battle, the winner is Gallade," the referee shouted.

"Cacturne is down for the count, and Gallade emerges victorious! Now Baron only has two Pokemon left, what Pokemon will he use next," the announcer questions.

"Cacturne return," Baron yelled out calling back his Cacturne, "nicely done Cacturne, take a nice long rest."

Cacturne's picture went gray, and Baron was now down to just two Pokemon. Baron was ready for round two as he took out his second Pokeball.

"Well, that Cacturne wasn't much help for you was it," Mark said in a mocking tone.

"I'm just getting started, I choose Umbreon as my next Pokemon," Baron shouted bringing out his Umbreon.

"Baron has choosen Umbreon as his second Pokemon. Umbreon is a dark type which can be a great advantage when facing a psychic type, but its also a dark type so that cancels an advantage out," said the announcer.

Baron sent out the Moonlight Pokemon Umbreon to take on Mark and his Gallade. Umbreon's picture appeared underneath Baron's picture, and now it was ready to go one on one with the Blade Pokemon.

"I must warn you that Umbreon is a dark type, so none of its psychic attacks are going to do any good on Umbreon," Baron told Mark.

"We'll see about that, Gallade use Psycho Cut," Mark yelled out to Gallade.

Gallade dashes towards Umbreon, and uses Psycho Cut. Umbreon didn't even feel a thing as it wasn't effected by Gallade's attack.

"Gallade uses Psycho Cut on Umbreon, unfortunately it doesn't work since Umbreon is a dark type Pokemon," the announcer said.

"What, why didn't it work," Mark questioned.

"Psycho Cut is a psychic attack, and dark attacks don't work on psychic type Pokemon. So you might not have many possiblites," Baron told Mark, "Umbreon use Faint Attack!"

Umbreon came right at Gallade with a Faint Attack, and Gallade wasn't able to protect itself from it after finding out Psycho Cut didn't work. The attack was powerful enough to defeat Gallade.

"And Umbreon comes in with a Faint Attack, and that is strong enough to take down Mark's Gallade. It doesn't look like its going to be getting up at all," the announcer stated.

"Gallade is unable to battle, the winner is Umbreon," the referee shouted.

"Mark has just saw his Gallade bite the dust, and now he is down to only two Pokemon. What will Mark be using next," the announcer questions.

"Gallade return," Mark yelled out calling back his Gallade, "you were great Gallade, take a nice long rest."

Mark pulled out another Pokeball as he saw Gallade's picture go gray. Mark and Baron were each down to two Pokemon, and it was Mark who was going to send out another Pokemon.

"So you're using an Umbreon, correct," Mark asked.

"Correct," Baron answered.

"Okay then, let me use a Pokemon that is evolved from Eevee. Come on out Flareon," Mark shouted sending out his Flareon.

"Mark's next Pokemon will be Flareon. This will be great seeing two Pokemon that have evolved from an Eevee face off in a battle like this. Lets hope we get what we want," the announcer responds.

The Flame Pokemon Flareon was ready to fight as its picture appeared in the second empty box under Mark's picture. The Moonlight Pokemon Umbreon was also ready to fight. A battle between two Pokemon that evolved from an Eevee sounded like a great battle.

"Alright Flareon, use Fire Spin," Mark shouted.

"Dodge it and use Dark Pulse," Baron retaliated.

Flareon opens its mouth to use Fire Spin, but Umbreon evades the attack to unleash a Dark Pulse attack. Dark Pulse hits Flareon, but when the smoke cleared from the explosion, the Flame Pokemon was still standing.

"Flareon misses with a Fire Spin, and Umbreon couldn't seem to effect Flareon with Dark Pulse. It looks like these two Pokemon might be evenly matched," the announcer said.

"Now Umbreon, use Screech," Baron commanded.

Umbreon unleashed a loud and shattering Screech that really was getting to Flareon. The Flame Pokemon couldn't bear the loud sounds of Screech, and neither could anyone else.

"Flamethrower," Mark retorted.

Flareon was fighting the harsh sounds, and used its Flamethrower. Umbreon stopped delivering a Screech after being hit with Flamethrower. The Moonlight Pokemon was scorched after that Flamethrower.

"Umbreon uses an unbearable Screech attack, but Flareon fights back with Flamethrower. These Pokemon tend to be tough, because as you can see, Flareon is still standing up," the announcer explained.

"Are you okay Umbreon," Baron asked his Umbreon.

The Moonlight Pokemon nodded indicating that it was alright. Mark wasn't done just yet as he still had so much left for Baron.

"Now to go to full power, Flareon use Fire Blast," Mark commanded to his Flareon.

The Flame Pokemon started to gather a lot of fire power, and Umbreon was just standing there waiting for something to happen. Baron had to know that Flareon was about to use Fire Blast, and Umbreon needed to get out of the way.

"Umbreon, dodge it," Baron yelled out to his Umbreon.

Flareon unleashed its Fire Blast right at Umbreon, but the Moonlight Pokemon got out of the way just in the knick of time.

"Flareon shows off its power with Fire Blast, but a worn out Umbreon had just enough energy to get out of the way," said the announcer.

Baron was starting to smile as he was thinking of something. Flareon was getting worn out, and so was his Umbreon. He did have something up his sleeve.

"Umbreon, would you mind using Moonlight," Baron told his Umbreon.

Umbreon was up on its feet, and it used Moonlight to make itself glow. Umbreon was able to heal itself with Moonlight, and Flareon didn't know any moves that involved healing itself.

"Umbreon can heal itself," Mark asked.

"You got that right, and guess what else," Baron replied.

"What," Mark replied.

"I'm gonna win. Umbreon use Shadow Ball," Baron said.

Umbreon created a dark ball of energy, and fired it towards Flareon. The Flame Pokemon was too tired out to do anything, and it was going to have to take a Shadow Ball attack. Flareon was hit, and Flareon was gone.

"Flareon is unable to battle, the winner is Umbreon," the referee shouted.

"It looked like both Pokemon were going out, but Umbreon heals itself with Moonlight only to take out Flareon with a Shadow Ball. What a great strategy by Baron. Mark Tonkel is down to just one Pokemon," said the announcer.

"Flareon return," Mark yelled out calling back his Flareon, "you did great Flareon, now you take a nice long rest."

Flareon's picture went gray, and Mark was down to his final Pokemon. His brother and his mom were still up there cheering him on.

"Go Mark," Jackie cheered.

"Don't give up Mark," Jake yelled out.

Mark heard the cheers coming from his twin brother and his mother. Mark knew that he has come this far, and he can't quit until its over. Baron is trying to do what he can to really impress Katie Puente, and he is doing a good job so far as she was watching from a TV in Arena 30.

"Baron, I can't go out like this," Mark said.

"None of us want to be duds. Were going to fight all the way to the end, and we got to make the people we care about proud," Baron explained.

"You're right, and now its time for me to use my final Pokemon. Lets go Blastoise," Mark yelled out sending out his Blastoise.

"Mark's final Pokemon is going to be Blastoise, and Baron will stick with Umbreon. This is Mark's last chance to claim victory, because if Blastoise goes down, then Mark Tonkel is out," the announcer explained.

The final Pokemon in Mark's arsenal is the Shellfish Pokemon Blastoise. Blastoise's pictured appeared in the final empty box underneath Mark's picture. Blastoise must beat Umbreon, and whatever Pokemon Baron is going to use as his final Pokemon.

"Come on Umbreon, use another Shadow Ball," Baron yelled out.

Umbreon was charging up more energy for another Shadow Ball, but the Moonlight Pokemon seemed to be dried out. Umbreon was now running out of energy.

"Umbreon must be all tired out, it can't attack," Baron said.

"It's looks like Umbreon can't attack. It must be getting tired," the announcer said.

"Blastoise, use Rapid Spin," Mark shouted.

Blastoise went into its shell, and bashed right into Umbreon with Rapid Spin. The Moonlight Pokemon was pummeled by the spinning shell, and Umbreon fainted.

"What a rapid spin by Blastoise, and it was just enough to put away Umbreon," said the announcer.

"Umbreon is unable to battle, the winner is Blastoise," the referee shouted.

"Umbreon is done for the day, and Baron is down to just one Pokemon. You can tell on his face that he isn't panicking. Baron has to realize that if his next Pokemon goes down in defeat, then its all over," the announcer explained.

Umbreon's picture went gray, and Baron was ready to put an end to this battle. He drew out his final Pokeball, and was ready to throw it.

"You're my last hope, go Snorlax," Baron yelled out bringing out his Snorlax.

"And for Baron Grasse, his last Pokemon will be Snorlax. Baron is going to have a heavyweight Pokemon take on Blastoise for a spot in the Championship Tournament," said the announcer.

Baron was ready to have the sleeping Pokemon Snorlax win the battle against the Shellfish Pokemon Blastoise. Snorlax's picture appeared in the final empty box underneath Baron's picture, and this battle was underway.

"Come on Snorlax, use Body Slam," Baron yelled out.

"Blastoise use Protect," Mark retaliated.

Snorlax jumps up into the air and comes down with Body Slam, but Blastoise uses Protect to shield itself from Snorlax's Body Slam.

"Snorlax is coming down with a Body Slam, but Blastoise is using Protect to shield itself from Snorlax's Body Slam," said the announcer.

"Now use Rapid Spin once more," Mark commanded.

Blastoise uses Rapid Spin to hurl Snorlax off of its back, and onto the ground. Snorlax was able to get up after hitting the ground.

"What a great strategy by Mark hurling Snorlax off its shell with Rapid Spin. What is Blastoise going to do next," the announcer questioned.

"Blastoise use Skull Bash," Mark shouted.

Blastoise lowered its head, and then charged right at Snorlax's belly with a powerful Skull Bash attack. Snorlax was sent all the way to the wall, but the sleeping Pokemon wasn't out.

"A powerful Skull Bash from Blastoise, but wait it didn't take out Snorlax," the announcer said in shock.

"Wow, I can't believe that Snorlax is still standing," Mark said.

"And now I'm going to finish this once and for all. Snorlax use Rollout," Baron ordered his Snorlax.

Snorlax was ready to go head down onto the ground, and roll around with Rollout. Blastoise had to keep up with Snorlax as it began to use Rollout.

"It looks like Snorlax is going to use Rollout! Can Baron pull this off," the announcer asked.

"Blastoise try hitting Snorlax with Water Pulse," Mark commanded.

Blastoise unleashed its Water Pulse attack, but Snorlax kept avoiding the attack as Blastoise continuosly used Water Pulse. Snorlax wasn't getting hit as Blastoise was just too slow which was a surprise due to Snorlax's heavy bodyweight.

"Now Snorlax, hurl yourself toward Blastoise," Baron shouted.

Snorlax came right at Blastoise with its Rollout, and knocked over the Shellfish Pokemon. Blastoise was squashed like a bug, and KO'd.

"Blastoise is unable to battle, the winner is Snorlax! The winner of this battle and tournament 24 is Baron Grasse," the referee announced.

"And this battle is over, Snorlax's Rollout puts an end to Blastoise. Baron Grasse is the winner of tournament 24, and he will be moving on to the biggest part of the Pokemon Grand Prix, the Championship Tournament," the announcer exclaimed.

Baron was ready to see the confetti come down as Blastoise's picture went gray. All of the pictures disappeared except for Baron's where it showed WINNER underneath his picture.

"We did it Snorlax," Baron said patting Snorlax on the back.

Baron saw Mark disappointed, and Mark also saw his mom and brother disappointed. He came this far, and his journey in the Pokemon Grand Prix was now over.

"Is something wrong Mark," Baron asked.

"No, you beat me fair and square. You're the more deserving winner than I am," Mark replied, "thanks for a great battle."

"My pleasure," Baron responded.

Mark and Baron got together and shook hands firmly. Baron was on his way to the next part of the Pokemon Grand Prix, and Mark was walking down the tunnel.

As Mark was walking through the tunnel, he came across his mom Jackie and his brother Jake. They were there to cheer him up.

"You did your best Mark, and I'm proud of you," Jackie told Mark.

"Yeah, getting all the way to the top 64 slash sub-tournament finals. You topped over a million Pokemon trainers including me," Jake commented.

"I know, but I just can't believe its all over," Mark said.

"You can come back next year, and get your redemption if you want," Jake said.

"Yeah, I might return here next year for another shot," Mark replied.

"That's the spirit Mark," said Jackie giving him a hug, "now lets get going. Your sister is going to be facing Margaret in the finals of tournament 15, and its going to be on TV."

Mark and Jake Tonkel along with their mom Jackie walked down the tunnel and exited Arena 24. The road came to an end for the Tonkel twins, and they hope it doesn't end for the Tonkels as Katie is the last sibling to be in the Pokemon Grand Prix.

**Grand Prix Updates:**

**Mark Tonkel: ELIMINATED**

**Baron Grasse: Advances To Championship Tournament**


	566. PGPST: Margaret VS Katie T

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

The stage was set in Arena 15 as Margaret Schmidl and Katie Tonkel were about to face off in the finals of tournament 15. The winner was on their way to the Pokemon Grand Prix Championship Tournament, and the loser was out of the competition.

"Lets bring out our competitors! The final match of tournament 15 will be Margaret Schmidl VS Katie Tonkel," the announcer announced.

Coming onto the battlefield was Margaret Schmidl, and Katie Tonkel. Katie's brother Mark was just eliminated from the Pokemon Grand Prix making her the only Tonkel girl left in the competition.

"Well Margaret, it looks like its just you and me facing off for a spot on the big stage," Katie T. said.

"Listen here Katie, you might be my cousin, but I will come out the winner. You'll see that with your very own eyes," Margaret told Katie T.

"Cousin Margaret, give me a good battle," Katie T. commented.

"You bet I'll give you a good battle," Margaret replied.

Margaret's mom Nancy was there rooting for her own daughter. She already heard that her boys were going to the Championship Tournament, and it would make her proud if all four Schmidl siblings got in.

"Let us remind you of the rules! You may use up to three Pokemon, and the last one standing is the winner! You may now begin," the referee announced.

"It turns out Margaret Schmidl and Katie Tonkel are actually cousins. Two cousins facing off for a spot in the Pokemon Grand Prix Championship Tournament. These two are ready to battle," the announcer said.

The scoreboard showed Margaret and Katie T.'s pictures. The three boxes were underneath, and the two girls got out their Pokeballs and prepared to face each other in a big Pokemon battle.

"Lets go Delcatty," Margaret yelled out sending out her Delcatty.

"Come on out Hitmontop," Katie T. shouted sending out her Hitmontop.

"The challengers have brought out their Pokemon. Margaret Schmidl is going to use Delcatty, and Katie Tonkel is going to use Hitmontop. Everyone get ready, these two are in for a pretty big battle," the announcer exclaimed.

The crowd went electric as Margaret and Katie T. were ready to battle. Delcatty's picture appeared in the first box underneath Margaret's picture, and Hitmontop's picture appeared in the first box underneath Katie T.'s picture. The Prim Pokemon Delcatty, and the Handstand Pokemon Hitmontop were ready to battle.

"Hitmontop use Focus Energy," Katie T. yelled out.

Hitmontop starts to gather strength with Focus Energy. Delcatty is also ready to battle as it wishes to go on offense.

"Delcatty use Faint Attack," Margaret shouted.

Delcatty came towards Hitmontop with a Faint Attack, and Hitmontop was baffled a little bit even though dark type attacks don't work well on fighting type Pokemon.

"Delcatty starts things off with a Faint Attack, and Hitmontop was pretty rattled by that," the announcer said.

"Hitmontop use Triple Kick," Katie T. ordered.

The Handstand Pokemon started to pummel Delcatty with Triple Kick. Delcatty was not handling the Triple Kick very well, and Margaret wanted to fight back.

"And Delcatty is getting sliced with Triple Kick," the announer states.

"Fight back Delcatty, use Assist," Margaret commanded to her Delcatty.

The Prim Pokemon attacks Hitmontop with Breloom's Spore putting Hitmontop to sleep. Margaret turned to Assist and it worked, Hitmontop was forced to have naptime.

"Margaret has her Delcatty use Assist, and it pays off as it uses a Spore attack to put Hitmontop to sleep," the announcer said.

"This isn't good," Katie T. said to herself.

"Now Delcatty, Thunderbolt," Margaret yelled out.

Delcatty gathered electricity, and unleashed it right at Hitmontop. Delcatty's Thunderbolt provided enough jolt to take out the Handstand Pokemon Hitmontop.

"Unbelievable, Delcatty can use Thunderbolt! That Thunderbolt attack was just enough to take care of Katie's Hitmontop," said the announcer.

"Hitmontop is unable to battle, the winner is Delcatty," the referee shouted.

"So its over for Hitmontop, but Katie shouldn't worry because she still has two Pokemon. Still, it must've taken skill to teach Delcatty Thunderbolt," the announcer said in amazement.

"Hitmontop return," Katie T. called out putting Hitmontop back into its Pokeball, "you did great Hitmontop, take a nice long rest."

Hitmontop's picture went gray, and now Katie T. was ready to bring out her second Pokemon. Margaret's mom was really happy to see how she was doing.

"Way to go Margaret," Nancy shouted.

"For my second Pokemon, I choose Butterfree," Katie T. shouted bringing out her Butterfree.

"Katie has chosen her second Pokemon, and its going to be Butterfree. Margaret is going to stay with Delcatty, lets see if everyone made the right choice," the announcer said.

In one of the two empty boxes underneath Katie T.'s picture, her Butterfree appeared. Katie T. was now going to have the Butterfly Pokemon Butterfree take on the Prim Pokemon Delcatty in a battle against two cousins.

"Come on Butterfree, use Poisonpowder," Katie T. shouted.

Butterfree flew up into the air, and used Poisonpowder on Delcatty. Delcatty was feeling the effects of Poisonpowder, and started to feel weak.

"Butterfree uses Poisonpowder to poison Delcatty, and believe it Delcatty is not liking the outcome of this attack," the announcer said.

"Fight back Delcatty, use Iron Tail," Margaret yelled out.

"Dodge it and use Gust," Katie T. retorted.

Delcatty was jumping right at Butterfree with Iron Tail, but Butterfree got out of the way and used Gust. Delcatty was getting whirled around in Butterfree's Gust, sending the Prim Pokemon all the way to the wall defeated.

"Butterfree uses Gust right after dodging an Iron Tail attack, and that may have gotten Delcatty to feel even worse. Now it looks like it can't continue," the announcer said.

"Delcatty is unable to battle, the winner is Butterfree," the referee shouted.

"There you have it, Delcatty is knocked out and Butterfree prevails. Margaret is down to only two Pokemon, and if she wants to win, she'll have to do better than that," the announcer explained.

"Delcatty return," Margaret called out putting Delcatty back into its Pokeball, "you did your best Delcatty, take a break."

Delcatty's picture ended up going gray indicating that it can't continue. Margaret on the other hand was down to only two Pokemon, and Katie T. wanted to make it to the next round. Only one of them was moving on.

"Well Katie, are you ready to see my next Pokemon," Margaret said holding a Pokeball in her hand.

"Of course I am, show me what you got," Katie T. told Margaret.

"Okay then, come on out Ninetales," Margaret shouted bringing out her Ninetales.

"Margaret is now going to use Ninetales as her second Pokemon. Will Ninetales be strong enough to take out Butterfree? It should because Butterfree is a bug type and Ninetales is a fire type," the announcer explained.

The Fox Pokemon's picture appeared in the second empty box under Margaret's picture. Ninetales had a huge edge over Butterfree, because Ninetales was a fire type Pokemon that knew many fire type attacks. This might be a problem for Katie T. and Butterfree.

"Come on Butterfree, use Psychic," Katie T. shouted.

"Safeguard Ninetales," Margaret responded.

Butterfree used its Psychic attack on Ninetales, but the Fox Pokemon wasn't effected as it used Safeguard to protect itself from Psychic.

"Butterfree tries to use Psychic, but Ninetales shields itself from the effects of Psychic with Safeguard," the announcer exclaimed.

"It didn't work," Katie T. said in shock.

"That was thanks to Safeugard," Margaret replied, "Ninetales use Flame Burst!"

Ninetales stood right where it was and unleashed a Flame Burst from its body. The firey effects were coming right at Butterfree, and the Butterfly Pokemon didn't move as it was getting fried.

"Ninetales then attacks with Flame Burst, and Butterfree can't stand the heat. It looks like Butterfree is falling, and it hits the ground not moving at all. This might be the end of Butterfree," the announcer shouted.

"Butterfree is unable to battle, the winner is Ninetales," the referee shouted.

"Butterfree is burnt, and Katie's chances of winning could be the same. She is down to just one Pokemon, can her last Pokemon help her out," the announcer questions.

"Butterfree return," Katie T. called out putting Butterfree back into her Pokeball, "nice job Butterfree, take a nice rest."

Butterfree's picture goes gray, and Katie T. is down to her last Pokemon. Margaret was in good shape as she still had Ninetales and her last Pokemon.

"Well Margaret, I have to say that you're quite a challenge," Katie T. complemented.

"Why thank you Katie," Margaret replied.

"But let me warn you, I will beat you with my last Pokemon. Prepare to lose, go Swampert," Katie T. yelled out sending out her Swampert.

"And for Katie Tonkel's final Pokemon, she is choosing Swampert. Lets see if Swampert can help Katie defeat Ninetales and whatever Pokemon Margaret will use next," the announcer said.

Katie T.'s last hope was the Mud Fish Pokemon Swampert. Swampert's picture appeared in the last empty box that Katie T. had. Swampert had the advantage now that it was a water type and ground type.

"I won't let your Swampert get to me! Ninetales use Fire Blast," Margaret shouted.

"Swampert use Muddy Water," Katie T. retaliated.

Ninetales unleashed a Fire Blast attack right at Swampert, but the Mud Fish Pokemon countered with Muddy Water. Swampert's Muddy Water sent a wave of muddy water right at Ninetales and its Fire Blast. Fire Blast was extinguished, and the Fox Pokemon Ninetales was taken out.

"Ninetales tries to attack Swampert with Muddy Water, but Swampert uses Muddy Water to counter Ninetale's Fire Blast. That Muddy Water was just enough to take out Ninetales," the announcer said in amazement.

"Ninetales is unable to battle, the winner is Swampert," the referee shouted.

"And there you go, Ninetales is out of the battle. It never stood a chance against Swampert, and it leaves Margaret to her final Pokemon," the announcer said.

"Ninetales return," Margaret called out bringing Ninetales back into its Pokeball, "you did your best Ninetales, now take a nice long rest."

The picture of Ninetales goes gray. Katie T. was hoping for a chance to get herself to the Championship Tournament as she leaves Margaret with just one Pokemon.

"Katie, my mom is here and she is the gym leader of the Grass Gym. I'm not going to lose to you so easily," Margaret told her cousin taking out her final Pokeball, "lets go Meganium!"

Margaret tosses her Pokeball, and coming out was the Herb Pokemon Meganium. Margaret was prepared to finish things with Katie T. as Meganium's picture appears underneath Margaret's.

"And for Margaret Schmidl, her final Pokemon will be none other than Meganium! It seems Margaret has made a wise choice for a final Pokemon as Meganium's grass attacks can beat water and ground Pokemon. However, we must watch to see what happens," the announcer said.

"Alright Swampert use Mud Shot," Katie T. yelled out.

Swampert used Mud Shot, and Meganium was hit by it. Meganium shook it off, and prepared to strike back.

"Meganium use Razor Leaf," Margaret shouted.

Meganium shot out its Razor Leaf, but Swampert swatted all of the leaves away. The Mud Fish Pokemon was pretty good.

"The two Pokemon exchange attacks, but neither of them are doing anything," the announcer said.

"Until now, Swampert use Earthquake," Katie T. shouted.

Swampert jumped up into the air, and began to send it's body force down to create an Earthquake. Margaret saw what was happening, and this was the best chance to strike back.

"Meganium, use Vine Whip on the ground," Margaret commanded to her Meaganium.

Swampert comes down with Earthquake, and Meganium uses Vine Whip just in the knick of time to avoid the Earthquake effects.

"Unbelievable, Swampert has sent out a massive Earthquake attack, but Meganium uses its vines to jump up into the air! What a clever way to get out of the way," the announcer said.

"I don't believe it," Katie T. said in shock.

"Now Meganium, use Solarbeam," Margaret yelled out.

Meganium gathered plenty of sunlight, and then fired off a Solarbeam attack right at Swampert. The Mud Fish Pokemon was blasted away to the wall, and got knocked out.

"Swampert is unable to battle, the winner is Meganium! The winner of this battle and tournament 15 is Margaret Schmidl of Homewood," the referee announced.

"And its over! Meganium uses a Solarbeam attack to take out Swampert, and Margaret Schmidl has clinched a spot in the Championship Tournament winning tournament 15," the announcer exclaimed.

The celebration began as soon as Swampert's picture went gray, and every picture disappeared except for Margaret's picture which showed her as the winner. Margaret was so happy, and so was her mom.

"Yes, she did it! My daughter did it," Nancy said raising her fist.

"Meganium, I can't believe we just won," Margaret told her Meganium.

The Herb Pokemon was happy with its master after knowing that they have just won, and are moving on to the Championship Tournament. Katie T. on the other hand has saw her run in the Grand Prix come to an end.

"Swampert, I'm proud of you. You fought all the way to the end, but I guess for us it was just not enough. Just remember, we did a great job," Katie T. told her Swampert.

The Mud Fish Pokemon was happy that they were able to come this far. Unfortunately, all of the Tonkel kids were out, and all of the Schmidl kids were going to have a shot at the title.

Margaret was in the hallway, and she was greeted by her mom Nancy. She couldn't have been more happy for her than ever. Margaret has just gotten herself in the Championship Tournament.

"Margaret, I'm so happy that you made it to the Championship Tournament," Nancy said hugging her daughter.

"Thanks mom, can't wait to show my brothers that I'm the best," Margaret told her mom.

"Don't worry about them until you face them. Just get ready for the Championship Tournament," Nancy told her daughter.

Nancy and Margaret both left Arena 15, and were headed back to the hotel. With almost every tournament in the bag, there was still one more tournament to be settled.

Patrick and Meagan ended up meeting each other outside in the city of Tokyo. It was a happy reunion for the two after making their way through the sub-tournaments.

"Meagan, congratulations on making it to the Championship Tournament," Patrick commented.

"Thanks, and I want to congratulate you on making it there as well," Meagan commented.

"Thanks, well we better find where Arena 30 is," Patrick told Meagan.

"I know, Katie is going to face Seymour. I talked to her on my Pokemon Scanner, and she wasn't feeling very good about this battle," Meagan explained, "so we better find Arena 30 and be there for support."

"You're right, lets go," Patrick said pulling out a Pokeball, "come on out Flygon!"

Patrick brought out his Flygon who was back in tip top shape. Patrick and Meagan both got on and began to search Tokyo for Arena 30 so that they can watch Katie P.'s battle in person.

**Grand Prix Updates:**

**Margaret Schmidl: Advances To Championship Tournament**

**Katie Tonkel: ELIMINATED**


	567. PGPST: Katie VS Seymour! Tournament Ends

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

The stage was set for the most fierce battle of the sub-tournament finals. It was taking place in tournament 30, Katie and Darkdust Administrator Seymour were ready to take each other on in the final match of tournament 30.

"Lets bring out our competitors! The final match of tournament 30 will be Seymour VS Katie Puente," the announcer announced.

A very tense Katie was walking down onto the battlefield to face the fearsome Darkdust Administrator. Katie was afraid to fall victim to Seymour's new Pokemon as she saw them battle through the first two battles of the tournament.

"Well well well, if it isn't Patrick's little friend Katie Puente. I was waiting for this moment, where I triumph over you," Seymour shouted.

"Seymour, I will make sure you don't win," Katie said.

"Oh Katie, you must feel very scared after watching me, and mostly after my master used you, Patrick, and your sister as a punching bag," Seymour ranted.

Katie just had no words, and all Seymour did was smile. Katie was worried of what she was going to expect from the Darkdust Administrator.

"Let us remind you of the rules! You may use up to three Pokemon, and the last one standing is the winner! You may now begin," the referee announced.

"This is it! The final battle of tournament 30 between Seymour and Katie Puente is about to begin," the announcer said.

The scoreboard showed Seymour's picture, Katie's picture, and three empty boxes underneath each picture to indicate what Pokemon were going to be used. Katie's stepdad Phil was in the crowd watching her stepdaughter, and Patrick and Meagan were riding Flygon in hopes to find the Arena.

"Crobat, prepare for battle," Seymour yelled out sending out his Crobat.

"It's Walrein time," Katie yelled out bringing out her Walrein.

"For Seymour his first Pokemon will be Crobat, and for Katie her first Pokemon will be Walrein! Lets see a good fight between these two Pokemon trainers," the announcer exclaimed.

Seymour had the Bat Pokemon Crobat out to take on the Ice Break Pokemon Walrein. Mostly everyone was booing Seymour since he is a Darkdust Administrator, and Katie is just standing there feeling pretty worried.

"Come on Katie, I dare you to do something," Seymour told Katie.

"Okay, Walrein use Frost Breath," Katie yelled out.

Walrein opened its mouth and unleashed a Frost Breath attack. Crobat was not feeling the shivering effects, and the Bat Pokemon was still hovering in the air like nothing happened.

"Walrein uses Frost Breath and it has no effect on Crobat," the announcer said.

"It didn't work," Katie said.

"Of course it didn't. Haven't you noticed my Pokemon are now 100 times more powerful, and you are powerless against me," Seymour told Katie.

"Walrein, use Ice Beam," Katie shouted.

Walrein shot out an Ice Beam attack that hit Crobat, and Crobat still wasn't effected at all. The Bat Pokemn was just too powerful.

"Walrein comes right at Crobat with an Ice Beam, and not even that does anything," said the announcer.

"Let me finish this, Crobat use Air Slash," Seymour shouted.

Crobat unleashed its Air Slash right at Walrein. The Ice Break Pokemon was not able to withstand the attack, and Walrein was defeated.

"Crobat unleashes a powerful Air Slash, and it may have taken Walrein right out of the battle. It looks like Walrein is down for the count," the announcer said.

"Walrein is unable to battle, the winner is Crobat," the referee shouted.

"And Walrein is down, and Katie doesn't seem to be getting off to a good start. Seymour made it look easy against her Walrein as Crobat didn't get effected by any of Walrein's attacks," the announcer said.

Katie called back her Walrein in anger, and then she saw Walrein's picture go gray. Walrein never stood a chance against the new and improved Crobat, and she was down to just one Pokemon.

"Katie, what's going on," Phil questioned.

"Heh heh heh, so who will be your next victim," Seymour questioned.

"Grrrrrrrr, it's Slaking time," Katie shouted sending out her Slaking.

"Katie has chosen Slaking as her second Pokemon. You can tell Katie is feeling frustrated looking at her face. After seeing her Walrein go down easily, things could get worse for her," the announcer said.

The Lazy Pokemon Slaking was now going to get the chance to fight against Seymour's Crobat. Slaking's picture appeared in the second empty box underneath Katie's picture. Katie was already feeling very worried about his Pokemon's power, and this felt like it was taking a toll on her performance.

"We got to fight back Slaking, use Crush Claw," Katie commanded to her Slaking.

"Crobat, Mean Look," Seymour retorted.

Slaking was ready to attack with Crush Claw, but then Crobat used Mean Look to keep Slaking petrified. Slaking was too afraid to do anything, and that even intimidated Katie.

"Slaking," Katie asked her Slaking.

"Slaking is feeling still and scared after taking a look at Crobat's Mean Look. How can Seymour be totally in charge of this battle," the announcer questioned.

The Lazy Pokemon was too nervous to move. Seymour was in complete control thanks to his Crobat.

"Ah, Slaking is too scared to do anything. Crobat use Poison Fang," Seymour yelled out to his Crobat.

Crobat flew right at Slaking and used Poison Fang. The Lazy Pokemon was still feeling scared, and felt the painful effects of Poison Fang. Slaking then fell to the ground in defeat.

"Slaking is unable to battle, the winner is Crobat," the referee shouted.

"Unbelievable, Seymour and his Crobat are making quick work of Katie's Pokemon. Crobat uses Poison Fang to take out a scared Slaking, and now Katie is all of a sudden down to one Pokemon," the announcer said.

Katie called back Slaking, and Slaking's picture went completely gray. Now Katie was down to just one Pokemon, and she wasn't feeling very good about herself.

Patrick and Meagan arrived at Arena 30, and they already could see that Katie was being beaten by Seymour.

"Oh no, Katie only has one Pokemon left," Meagan said in fear.

"Are you saying she might lose," Patrick asked.

"She was feeling very worried about facing Seymour. We got to see if we can help her out Patrick," Meagan told Patrick.

"You're right, lets go in," Patrick responded.

Patrick and Meagan made it into the stadium, and Seymour just showed off an evil laugh to Katie who was being victimized by Seymour.

"Look at you, falling to my Pokemon's power. You are a helpless little girl aren't you," Seymour said mocking Katie.

All Katie could just do is watch as her Pokemon go down one by one. She was not feeling very good about herself as her Pokemon were easily getting defeated.

"He's too powerful, there's nothing I can do," Katie said as she pulled out her final Pokeball.

Patrick and Meagan dashed into the stage and they both started to yell her name out.

"KATIE," Patrick and Meagan both yelled in union.

Katie turned her head around and saw Patrick and Meagan in the front right behind her. Her stepdad Phil also noticed that Patrick and Meagan have arrived.

"Meagan, Patrick," Phil questioned.

"Katie, you have to fight back," Patrick yelled out.

"I can't, his Pokemon are too powerful," Katie told Patrick.

"He's not winning because of his Pokemon, he's winning because you're scared! You're the one who's making him more powerful by doubting yourself. You're letting him win because you're letting your fears triumph! Katie, you have to overcome those fears because the truth is you're better than him! You always have been better than him, and you might be doomed because you don't realize it! Katie, deep down your Pokemon are stronger because you share a tight bond, and give them lots of trust and love. You should've known that after witnessing what me and Patrick were able to do to Riley and Nukem. Katie Puente, you are the best Pokemon trainer and sister I could ask for, make me proud and make some sort of miracle happen," Meagan cried out to her sister.

Katie heard Meagan's speech, and what she was hearing was 100% true. Katie was afraid of Seymour's power the whole time, and she didn't take the time to find the strength within herself and her Pokemon. Her feared face turned into an aggressive face.

"You're right Meagan, THIS HAS TO END! SEYMOUR YOU WILL SUFFER," Katie screamed.

"I'm afraid not, you're just a victim of my genius work. I invented the Darkdust Chaosballs, and you will be history once I beat you last Pokemon," Seymour explained.

"Shut..up," Katie replied pulling out her last Pokeball, "it's Altaria time!"

Meagan's words of wisdom got to Katie as she was all set to finish the battle. Her final Pokemon was the Humming Pokemon Altaria, and Katie knew that Seymour cannot win.

"It looks like Katie has a new additude as she sends out Altaria as her final Pokemon. There might not be much Katie can do, but she will do what she is able to do," the announer said.

"Altaria, whatever you do, don't give up," Katie told her Altaria.

Altaria got the word from Katie, and showed that it was going to fight with honor against a powerful Crobat.

"Allow me, Crobat use Mean Look," Seymour yelled out.

Crobat used its Mean Look, and Altaria saw Crobat's Mean Look. The Humming Pokemon was petrified, but then heard Katie's words of wisdom in its head of not giving up.

"Altaria use Aerial Ace," Katie retaliated.

Altaria still looked petrified, and Seymour was showing an evil grin. Altaria then started to show it was just playing around as it suprised Crobat with an Aerial Ace.

"Wow, Altaria pretended to be frightened to catch Crobat off guard with Aerial Ace," the announcer said.

"Now use Take Down," Katie shouted.

Crobat was completely blindsided, and then the Humming Pokemon strikes with Take Down. The Bat Pokemon was hit hard and knocked out.

"WHAT, HOW CAN THIS BE POSSIBLE," Seymour shouted.

"Crobat is unable to battle, the winner is Altaria," the referee shouted.

"After a swift Aerial Ace from Altaria, it delivers a Take Down attack that put Crobat out of its misery. Seymour is still in charge because he still has two Pokemon and Katie only has Altaria," the announcer stated.

Patrick and Meagan high fived each other after seeing Katie beat Crobat, and Phil jumped up and raised his fists.

"Alright," Patrick and Meagan cheered in union.

"Way to go Katie," Phil cheered.

Seymour was angry as he saw Crobat's picture go gray. He was angry because Katie was not supposed to beat any of his Pokemon.

"Okay you listen here, that was just an accident. I don't know what happened, and I will not let my guard down like that anymore. This time the end is coming for you! Go Manectric," Seymour yelled out sending out his Manectric.

"Seymour is going to use Manectric as his second Pokemon. Altaria was able to beat Crobat, can it also beat Manectric," the announcer questioned.

The Discharge Pokemon Manectric was ready to battle. Manectric's picture appeared underneath Seymour's picture in one of the empty boxes. Altaria had to beat two more Pokemon in order to save Katie and get to the next round.

"Come on Katie, I know you can do it," Meagan said.

"You have to win Katie, you just have to," Patrick said.

"Manectric use Thunder," Seymour yelled out.

"Use Cotton Guard and dodge it," Katie shouted.

Altaria started to use Cotton Guard while Manectric prepared to gather electricity for a Thunder attack. The Discharge Pokemon unleashed its Thunder, but Cotton Guard raised Altaria's speed, and help the Humming Pokemon get out of the way.

"Manectric sends out a powerful Thunder attack, but Altaria gets away from it. That Altaria has got to be fast," the announcer said.

"You got ot be kidding me. Manectric use Discharge," Seymour shouted.

"Dodge it and use Take Down once more," Katie retaliated.

Manectric unleashed a Discharge, but Altaria got out of the way and barrled down the Discharge Pokemon with Take Down. Manectric was not looking mighty, and Altaria was.

"Another vicious Take Down after getting away from Manectric's Discharge," the announcer said.

"What's going on, why isn't Manectric doing anything," Seymour said.

"Because Altaria is now faster than ever with Cotton Guard. This is where Manectric makes its exit, Altaria use Dragon Pulse," Katie yelled out to her Altaria.

Altaria gathered energy, and released it for a powerful Dragon Pulse. Manectric was getting worn out, and Dragon Pulse strikes the Discharge Pokemon. Manectric was knocked out cold.

"Altaria unleashed a power Dragon Pulse, and Katie and Altaria just hit a home run taking care of Seymour's Manectric," the announcer said.

"Manectric is unable to battle, the winner is Altaria," the referee shouted.

"And Katie has stormed all the way back from a hole she put herself in. Can she complete the incredible comeback with Seymour's last Pokemon," the announcer questions.

Patrick and Meagan raised their fists in victory as Katie comes all the way back to force Seymour to his last Pokemon. Phil also enjoys what Katie is doing, and Manectric's picture goes gray while Seymour calls back his Manectric.

"Alright you listen here, I don't know what kind of joke this is, but this isn't funny! I created these Pokeballs to make our Pokemon beyond elite, beyond powerful, and beyond anything you can imagine. These Pokemon have gone beyond their limits as they're 100 times more powerful, and they are not to be beaten by wimpy Pokemon like that Altaria," Seymour screamed.

"Wow, Seymour is angry," Patrick said.

Mew pops out of Patrick's backpack once again witnessing the battle between Katie and Seymour.

"What your friend is showing is where the real strength of Pokemon come from. It comes from lots of love and trust, and that kind of strength is able to overcome the power Darkdust Pokemon now has," Mew explained.

"You're right about that Mew, that explains why me and Meagan were able to beat Nukem and Riley," Patrick stated.

"And Katie can beat Seymour too if she keeps this up," Meagan said.

Patrick and Meagan continued to watch, and Mew stayed hidden while being near the couple. Seymour was prepared to send out his last Pokemon.

"Goodbye Katie, your time in this little game is going to end now! Magnezone, destroy that Altaria," Seymour shouted bringing out his Magnezone.

"Seymour is not happy with what he is seeing. Now he turns to Magnezone who will be his final Pokemon. Katie is doing terrific so far with Altaria, so can she get the same progress against Magnezone," the announcer said.

Seymour now turned to the Magnet Area Pokemon Magnezone who's picture appeared in the final empty box underneath Seymour's picture. He was now angry, and he meant business with Katie.

"Now you're going to get it, HAHAHA! Magnezone use Magnet Bomb," Seymour yelled out.

"Altaria use Safeguard," Katie shouted.

Magnezone unleashed a Magnet Bomb attack right at Altaria, and a bionic explosion took place. Seymour was laughing as he saw Altaria be cuaght in the explosion, but the Humming Pokemon protected itself with Safeguard.

"No, that can't be right," Seymour said.

"Altaria uses Safeguard to protect itself from Magnezone's Magnet Bomb. Altaria is still rolling after that," the announcer said.

"Come on Magnezone, use Zap Cannon," Seymour commanded to his Magnezone.

"Altaria, Dragon Pulse once more," Katie retaliated.

Magnezone gathered electricity, and fired away with Zap Cannon. Altaria on the other hand fired another Dragon Pulse, and the two attacks were evenly matched which didn't please Seymour.

"Wow, Zap Cannon and Dragon Pulse are in a duel! And it looks like Altaria's Dragon Pulse is winning," the announcer said.

Dragon Pulse ended up edging Zap Cannon causing Magnezone's attack to be cancelled out. Magnezone was hit with Dragon Pulse, and Magnezone was not feeling well.

"NO NO NO, THESE ARE SUPPOSED TO BE MIRACLES! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE THE VICTIM, NOT ME! I'M SUPPOSED TO WIN THIS TIME," Seymour screamed.

"Sorry Seymour, but I don't want to see any more," Katie said with a pun intended, "Altaria, Sky Attack!"

Altaria started to glow and Magnezone wasn't moving at all. Katie wanted to mercy on any of Seymour's Pokemon, and then the Humming Pokemon dove down with a Sky Attack. The Magnet Area Pokemon was in bad shape, and Altaria's Sky Attack put Magnezone down. The battle was over and Katie won.

"Magnezone is unable to battle, the winner is Altaria! The winner of this battle and tournament 30 is Katie Puente of Homewood," the referee announced.

"AND ITS OVER! Katie Puente has come back from the dead with just her Altaria to beat all three of Seymour's Pokemon. That Sky Attack from her Altaria was the finishing touch to a terrific finish after a terrible start," the announcer shouted in excitement.

Confetti fell onto the ground right after Magnezone's picture went gray, and only Katie's picture stood where it read WINNER underneath. Katie overcame the odds to beat Seymour, and she was happy along with Patrick and Meagan, along with her stepfather.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO," Seymour screamed.

"Yes, Altaria I can't believe we did it," Katie cried hugging her Altaria.

"I can't believe she actually did it," Meagan said in joy.

"Yeah, and if it weren't for your words to your sister, she would've still felt helpless and Seymour would've won," Patrick explained.

Mew saw the whole thing, and was happy to see evil didn't triumph once again. Phil was shaking his booty for his victory dance.

"Katie has won! Katie has won," Phil said in a singing way.

Seymour in disgust called back his Magnezone and just walked off the stage. The spotlight belonged to Katie as she won tournament 30 and got herself into the Championship Tournament.

Katie went to the lobby to meet with Patrick and Meagan. Her Altaria was still out with her after helping her claim victory.

"Congratulations Katie, we all get to go to the Championship Tournament," Meagan said hugging her sister.

"You deserve credit too Altaria. You helped Katie in her time of need," Patrick told her Altaria.

"Thank you, both of you for showing up. I don't know what would've happened if you didn't come," Katie said.

"You beat Seymour, and now we only have to worry about Sneavely and Shadelock who I heard both made it to the Championship Tournament as well," Patrick explained.

"And I also heard Baron made it to the Championship Tournament as well," Meagan told Katie.

"He did," Katie questioned.

"Yes he did, he ended up beating my cousin Mark to make it there," Patrick said.

"That's great, I can't wait for the next part of the Grand Prix," Katie said in excitement.

Phil was then making his way towards Patrick, Meagan, and Katie. Meagan and Katie's stepfather came over to congratulate Katie on her victory.

"Hey Katie, congratulations on your victory. Were happy to see you in the Championship Tournament," Phil said to his stepdaughter.

"Thanks dad, it's going to be fun in the Championship Tournament because we get a huge crowd, and more importantly my sister and Patrick get to be there," Katie said.

"Well, good luck to all of ya," said Phil.

"Thanks dad," Meagan said.

Phil gave Meagan and Katie a hug, and Patrick just stood there and watched. The Pokemon Grand Prix Sub-Tournaments came to a close, and now coming up next was the main event. The Pokemon Grand Prix Championship Tournament where one Pokemon trainer will take home the title of the world's strongest Pokemon trainer.

**Grand Prix Updates:**

**Katie Puente: Advances To Championship Tournament**

**Darkdust Administrator Seymour: ELIMINATED**

**Sub-Tournaments End**


	568. Tag Battles: Ready For The Championship

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used. I also don't own FOX SPORTS.**

"Live from Tokyo, its the Pokemon Grand Prix right here on FOX," said Joe Buck giving the introductions.

It showed the main arena where the Championship Tournament battles were going to take place. Then it showed 32 pictures of the Pokemon trainers that have made it which include Patrick Schmidl, Meagan Puente, Katie Puente, Max Schmidl, John Schmidl, Margaret Schmidl, Diana Yates, Beth Yates, Garret Oliver, the Unknown Champion, Sneavely, and Shadelock. The other trainers weren't identified yet.

"Hello there I'm Joe Buck, and me and my partner Kogen Samuels will be making the calls for the Pokemon Grand Prix right here on FOX," Joe said.

"Yes, 32 deserving Pokemon trainers which even includes the Unknown Champion fighting for that title of world's best Pokemon trainer. In just a moment these trainers will meet up to figure out where they're going to be in the tag battle round," Kogen explained.

"Indeed, the first round of the Championship Tournament is the tag battle round. Two Pokemon trainers will be paired up to face another two Pokemon trainers in this round," said Joe

"That's right Joe, a real champion doesn't just work alone, but has to also work with others and this round will show if they work with anyone," Kogen explained.

"In just a bit these Pokemon trainers will meet in the main arena to figure out where they will be in this round. So stayed tuned, we will have the matchups shown to you soon," Joe announced.

It was a beautiful day in Tokyo, and the scene shifted to Patrick, Meagan, and Katie all having breakfast together. They were even joined by Emily Rozak and Calahagn Adduci.

"Thanks for taking us out to breakfast," Calahagn complemented.

"Why thank you, this is a celebratory breakfast of the accomplishment set by me, Meagan, and Katie," Patrick said.

"Yeah, its a shame we don't get to be in the tournament with you guys," Emily said.

"Don't worry Emily, you'll probably make it next year," Patrick said.

"Gee, thanks," Emily replied.

"Pancakes, french toast, you guys got a lot for breakfast," Calahagan said noticing the food on the table.

"Well we need our energy for the upcoming battles, and we already gave our Pokemon a big helping of food this morning," Meagan said.

"And right after breakfast, we have to go to the main arena to figure out where we will be for the tag battle round," Patrick explained.

"That's good, well lets eat," Katie said gobbling down on her food.

They all ate their food, and right after they paid the bill, Patrick, Meagan, and Katie all left the restraunt to head to the main arena. Emily and Calahagn were not going to be part of it as they were eliminated from the Pokemon Grand Prix.

Patrick, Meagan, and Katie all arrived at the front gate of the main arena only to be greeted by a Grand Prix offical. They saw Max, John, Margaret, Diana, Beth, Garret, Sneavely, Shadelock, and the Unknown Champion there as well along with 19 other Pokemon trainers.

"So, any moment we enter and get our spot in the Pokemon Grand Prix Tournament," Max said.

"Indeed, and let me clerify that I will finally beat you this time," Patrick told Max.

"That won't happen Patrick, I will beat you still," Max said.

"Hey Patrick, Max, save it for the Grand Prix," John told his brothers.

"Sorry," Patrick and Max replied.

The offical all guided them into the building, but they took them into a big room with a whiteboard showing the spots in the Championship Tournament. They all waited, and then the offical began to speak.

"Alright listen here, the reason you have come here is so that we find out who will face who in the Pokemon Grand Prix Championship Tournament. We will go in order by the tournament that the trainer won to draw for spots. The first round will be the tag battle round. For example if you draw a 1, then you will team up with whoever draws 2, and face 3 and 4. The winners of this round will face each other in the next round," the offical explained.

Patrick, Meagan, Katie, Max, John, Margaret, Diana, Beth, Garret, Sneavely, and Shadelock continued to listen. The Unknown Champion already knew all of the rules since he's been here a lot.

"As for your tag team battles, each trainer will get to use three of their own Pokemon combining a total of six Pokemon used. If you win in the tag battle round, then the rest of the Championship Tournament will be battles where you can use all six Pokemon. The last one standing will be the winner," the offical explained.

The tag team round was going to come first, and then it was a six on six free-for-all in the Pokemon Grand Prix the rest of the way. These 32 Pokemon trainers have got to show in the first round that they tend to work with each other in order for both of them to go to the next round.

"And now, its time for us to draw for spots. First up is the winner of tournament 1, Carlos Rickett," the offical said.

The Pokemon trainer coming up had a shaved head and green eyes. He wore a blue shirt with a green vest, a pair of blue jean shorts, and white sneakers with no socks. He pulls out a 6 which puts him in match 2.

"Carlos draws number 6. That will put in in the second match," the offical said, "next up is the winner of tournament 2, Kirby Gonzalez."

Carlos went back, and coming up now was a very tanned man with short black hair and brown eyes. He wore a white T-shirt, brown cargo shorts, and black flip-flops. He gets himself a 29.

"Kirby draws number 29. You'll be in the second match," the offical said.

"Thank you," Kirby responded as he walked back.

"From tournament 3, Captain Furry," the offical announced.

The man that was coming up was wearing a Meowth costume with a red cape. He pulled out a 14.

"Captain Furry has drawn number 14, and you'll be in the fourth match," the offical said.

"Not to worry, Captin Furry is on the case," Captain Furry said soluting the offical.

"You can go back, and lets bring up the winner of tournament 4. Miss Carol Gunter please come up and draw your number.

"It will be my pleasure," Carol said.

Carol had short blond hair and hazel eyes wearing red framed glasses. She wore a red shirt, a yellow skirt, and white sneakers. Carol got a number 8.

"Carol has drawn number 8 putting her in the second match against Carlos Ricketts," the offical said.

Carol returned with the other 32 trainers, and next up was going to be Sneavely.

"Next up is the winner of tournament 5, no last name given, he just goes by Sneavely," the offical said.

Sneavely showing an evil grin walked up to draw his number. Patrick was showing a little grin on his face, and Mew could feel his hatred towards Sneavely.

"What number wil I get, how about a 21," Sneavely announced pulling out a 21.

"In match 6 will be Sneavely as he gets 21," the offical said putting Sneavely in the sixth match, "now the winner of tournament 6, Otto Wheeler."

As Sneavely departs from the drawing box, a teenage boy with bushy brown hair, sunglasses, and a red sweatband wearing a yellow T-shirt with a thunderbolt, red shorts, and black sneakers holding a skateboard went up to draw his number.

"Radical, I get to be with Carlos over here," said Otto pulling out a 5.

"And Otto pulls out a 5 making our first team. Otto Wheeler and Carlos Ricketts will team up in the first round against Carol Gunter and a trainer that will be known soon," the offical explained.

Otto rode his skateboard back, and it was a good thing he didn't wipe out. Garret Oliver was now the next one to draw a number.

"The Hollywood movie star himself Garret Oliver who won tournament 7 will now pick out a number," the offical announced.

Garret reached in the box, and he got himself a 3.

"Yes, a 3 which means my match comes first," Garret said in excitement.

"The winner of tournament 8, John Schmidl will now pick out his number," the offical said.

Garret made his way back, and John went over to pull out his number. John got himself a 10 putting him in the third match.

"John will be in the third match with number 8," the offical announced, "next we have the winner of tournament 9, Crystal Quint."

John goes back with the others, letting a girl with black hair in a ponytail, hazel eyes, and wearing a pink jumpsuit with no shoes come up. The mystic looking girl pulled out a 19.

"Crystal get herself a 19, and she will be in the fifth match," the offical said.

Crystal just walked off with silence, and she made room for a trainer with brown hair, and a stern face. He wears a white button up shirt, black pants, and black shoes.

"Now we have Flint Estrada, the winner of tournament 10," the offical announced.

"I'm ready to pick out my number," said Flint as he gets himself a 2, "perfect, I get the first match against mister Oliver!"

"Well, as soon as I know my teammate and my other opponent, I'll be ready to take you on," Garret said.

"Now we bring in the winner of tournament 11, Walden Smith," the offical announced.

Walden Smith was a middle aged man with a brown hat, brown trenchcoat, brown pants, and brown shoes. He went up to draw his number to find out where he was going to be.

"Lets get this business taken care of," Walden says as he gets an 18.

"Number 18 for Walden Smith, that puts him inthe fifth match against Crystal Quint," the offical announced.

"Whoever becomes my opponent better get their work done," Walden said as he walked back to the others.

"Tai Shinroh, the winner of tournament 12, please draw your number," the offical told Tai.

Tai was a young man with black hair, a glazed look in his eye, and he wore a purple shirt, blue pants, and white shoes.

"Number 23, that puts me in battle number 6," Tai said holding out a number 6.

Tai went back, and now everyone started to feel nervous. The next person to draw their number was none other than Shadelock.

"Shadelock, the mysterious being who dominated tournament 13 like everyone was nothing will now pick his number," the offical said looking worried.

Shadelock showed an evil grin on his face, and the number he got out of the box was a number 1.

"Number 1, that means...I have to face...Shadelock," Garret muttered.

Matches one and two only had one open space left in each of them, but what really was a big cause is that Garret is going to walk right into a volcanic inferno facing Shadelock along with Flint Estrada in the first match.

"This is not good, Garret's and someone else has to face Shadelock," Patrick said.

"And I hope his partner isn't me, and speaking of that its my turn," Meagan said nervously.

Meagan nervously approached the box after hearing that Shadelock was in the first match of the tag battle round. She was hoping for anything but a 4.

"Meagan Puente, winner of tournament 14, please draw your number," the offical told Meagan.

Meagan reached in to find the number that she hoped could keep her away from Shadelock until later in the tournament. When Meagan pulled out her number, she freaked out that it was a 4, and then relaxed.

"Phew, its a 9," Meagan said getting a 9, "which means."

"Oh no, I seriously have to team up with you," John questioned.

"Yep," Meagan answered.

So Meagan not just avoided possibly facing Shadelock right away, but she teams up with John in the third match of the tag battle round. John's sister Margaret was the next one to pick her spot.

"Next from tournament 15 is Margaret Schmidl. Margaret, please draw a number," the offical told her.

"I most certainly will," Margaret said smirking,

She went into the box, and she got herself a 28. Margaret finally filled a spot in the seventh match.

"Margaret pulls out a 28 putting her in the seventh match of the round," the offical announced.

"Thank you," Margaret smirked.

And now it was time for none other than Patrick Schmidl to go up and pick his number for the tag team round.

"Patrick Schmidl, the victor from tournament 16 will now come up and pick out a number," said the offical.

"It's about time," Patrick replied.

"Alright Patrick, try to dodge 4 please," Katie begged.

"Don't worry, if I have to face Shadelock, then me and Garret can work together to beat him," Patrick told Katie, "along with that Flint guy."

Patrick was now going up to pick out his number, and then he learns that not only will he not be facing Shadelock, he and Shadelock are on completely opposite ends as Patrick yanks out a 32.

"Okay Patrick, you're in number 32 against Kirby Gonzalez. Please go back with the other trainers," the offical told Patrick.

Patrick returned, and noticed that he will be in the very last battle of the tag battle round. Now the famous Unknown Champion himself was making his way to the drawing box to get his number.

"Unknown Champion, winner of tournament 17, you know the drill," said the offical.

"My pleasure," the Unknown Champion responded.

The Unknown Champion reached in and pulled out a number, and then he looked at Patrick with concern. Patrick was wondering what was going on.

"Unknown Champion," Patrick asked.

"Forgive me," said the Unknown Champion showing a number that really shocked everyone, 31.

Patrick was shocked to see that he was teamed up with the Unknown Champion. Patrick and the Unknown Champion wouldn't have a problem facing Kirby Gonzalez and whoever else is entering that match, but having to face him after that was intense.

"I can't believe it, if we win which we likely will, I have to face you," Patrick asked.

"It's what has to be done Patrick," the Unknown Champion responded.

Patrick wasn't sure who he had to worry about more, Shadelock or the Unknown Champion. He had to just take it one battle at a time. After all, the competition is not easy at all.

"Now lets bring in the winner of tournament 18, Gloria Unklegry," the offical announced.

It was an elderly woman with long white hair, brown eyes, a purple shirt, and a long purple skirt that went to the floor while she held a cane. Gloria picked out number 25.

"Gloria has retrieved number 25 so she will be in the seventh match," the offical announced.

"Why thank oyu my dear," Gloria responded.

As she slowly walked back to the others, a man in a daredevil outfit was coming up to the box to draw a number.

"The winner of tournament 19, The Human Spiral will now draw his number," said the offical.

The Human Spiral pulled out a number 13 which was putting him in the third match with Captain Furry as his teammate.

"The Human Spiral will be teamed up with Captain Furry as he gets a number 13," the offical announced.

Everyone was watching the brackets really starting to fill up as 5 teams were already formed, but no full matchups yet. Now coming up was a man whol almost looked like a bouncer. He had short black hair and muscles,and he wore a gray T-shirt along with kakee pants and black shoes.

"The winner of tournament 20, Curtis Onyx will now get the chance to draw his number," the offical said.

He walked up to the box, and instantly got himself a 30. This would finally make an offical matchup in the tag team tournament.

"We have ourselves a matchup. Curtis has picked 30 which makes Kirby Gonzalez his teammate. The last battle will be Kirby Gonzalez and Curtis Onyx VS the Unknown Champion and Patrick Schmidl," the offical announced.

Patrick and the Unknown Champion now officaly know their upcoming opponents. Patrick's brother and greatest competiton Max was now going up to draw his number.

"Max Schmidl, winner of tournament 21 is now drawing his number," the offical announced.

Max's lucky number was 17 which makes him the teammate of Walden Smith. Walden looked at him with a mean look.

"Alright you listen here, you do not, I repeat, do not cost me the Grand Prix! You understand," Walden questioned.

"I understand, because we won't have a problem with our opponents," Max stated.

The drawing would continue as a man witha big brown afro and blue eyes with a bit of a tan came forward. He wore a red shirt with a black jacket, brown pants, and white suede shoes.

"Yunel Flippel who won tournament 22 will now draw out his spot," the offical announced.

"Step aside, I must retrieve my spot," Yunel said.

He went to the box to draw his number, and he ended up picking out a 22 which was the same number as the tournament he won. Yunel's number indicated that he will be teamed up with Sneavely in the tag battle round.

"Number 22, that puts you with Sneavely," said the offical.

Yunel went back, and Sneavely glared at Yunel.

"Just to let you know, you let me do all the work and you can save up your energy for me," Sneavely told Yunel.

"That sounds ummm, good," Yunel replied.

The next trainer who approached the box was a girl with long black hair and black eyes. She wore a red robe with japanesse sandals showing that she looked japanese.

"Tokyo native Sora Haruki, the winner of tournament 23 is now going to pick out her number," said the offical.

She went up and picked out her number. After pulling her number, she showed it to the offical.

"Number 11, which puts me in the third match," Sora told the offical.

"Very good, next up is Baron Grasse who won tournament 24," the offical announced.

Sora was going up against Meagan and John in the tag battle round, and Baron was now preparing to find out where he was going to be. He pulled the number out, and it was a 16.

"Baron has pulled out 16 which puts him in the fourth match against The Human Spiral and Captain Furry," the offical announced.

Baron didn't know yet who his teammate was going to be, and he thought it would be cool if he teamed up with Katie. Then again he would face her if they won. Now it was Diana's turn to fill a spot.

"Diana Yates who won tournament 25 will now draw her spot," the offical announced.

Diana was digging through the box, and came across a number that pleased her. She for some reason looked at Margaret.

"Diana," Margaret questioned.

"I think you'll like this Margaret," Diana told her cousin revealing the number 27 in her hand.

"Diana Yates will be paired up with Margaret Schmidl as she gets 27," the offical announced.

Margaret and Diana were teaming up against Gloria Unklegry, and another Pokemon trainer in the tag battle round. The next trainer to approach the offical was a man with green hair, blue eyes, and wore a white shirt with green stripes going down, black pants, and black shoes came up.

"Next we have Hunter Raymond, the winner of tournament 26. Please go up and draw your number," the offical said.

He went up, and he pulled up a 12. That paired him up with Sora, and that makes Meagan and John's opponents for the upcoming battle.

"Number 12, that puts you with Sora, and you'll be going up against Meagan and John," the offical stated, "next up is Beth Yates, the tournament 27 winner."

Beth went up to the box to pick out her number. When Beth arrived at the box, she drew her number to find out a horrifying truth.

"Beth," Diana said looking concerned for her sister.

"I got a 4," Beth said showing the offical her number.

Beth was going to be paired up with Garret, and they will both have to deal with Shadelock in the tag battle round, along with Flint. The two will get a chance to attack together and hope to defeat Shadelock.

"Looks like you're my partner for the first match," Garret said.

"Yeah, maybe if we can both work together, we can beat Shadelock," Beth told Garret.

"I hope so," Garret responded.

Now coming up was a muscular man with no hair, a brown beard, and a stern look in his eyes. He wore a black shirt with a green vest, grayish pants, and black shoes.

"The winner of tournament 28, Inge Rodriguez, please come up and draw your number," the offical announced.

He went to the offical, and pulled out his number. He ended up getting himself a 20 which puts him in the fifth match. Max and Walden now knew their opponents, and the next trainer to come up was a fat man with short black hair, no shirt, and white karate pants.

"Dondiggio, please draw your number," the offical told him.

"Okay," Dindiggio responded.

Dondiggio was clearly the winner of tournament 29. He went up to draw his number, and he got himself a 24 which puts him in the sixth match where he was going to face Sneavely.

"24, that means the sixth match will be Sneavely and Yunel Flippel VS Tai Shinroh and Dondiggio," the offical announced, "the winner of tournament 30, Katie Puente will now draw her number."

There were only three Pokemon trainers left who needed to draw their numbers, and Katie was the next one to pick out her number. The only numbers that remained were 7, 15, and 25.

"Okay, what will be my number," Katie asked herself.

She was extremely happy when she found out her number. Katie's lucky number was 15 which puts her with Baron in the fourth match.

"Yes, I get to have Katie on my team," Baron happily said.

"Katie gets to be with Baron," Meagan cheerfully said.

"I know, that has to be pretty good," Patrick replied.

"Katie has picked number 15," the offical announced, "the winner of tournament 31, Tyrone Xytis, please come forward."

The Pokemon trainer coming up was a man with red hair, bulgy black eyes, and he wore blue suspenders with no shirt, and no shoes.

"Well, here's my number," Tyrone responded pulling out a 25.

"Okay, Tyrone has recieved a number 25," the offical announced, "and now the drawing will come to a close with our final Pokemon trainer. The winner of tournament 32, Jed Chung."

The last trainer was a middle aged man with lots of black hair, and a black beard. He wore a blue shirt with white pants and black sandals. The only number that was left was 7.

"Jed will recieve 7 putting him in the second match, and now we have our Pokemon Grand Prix Championship tournament all set up," the offical announced.

So the pairings were all set for the Pokemon Grand Prix. Everyone was thrilled that they were about to take main stage for the Championship Tournament.

Patrick was feeling surprised and honored that he would fight alongside with the Unknown Champion, but Garret and Beth were going to have to face Shadelock in the first round. So much was going to take place at the Pokemon Grand Prix.

**Grand Prix Updates:**

**Patrick Schmidl: Number 32(teamed with Unknown Champion)**

**Meagan Puente: Number 9(teamed with John Schmidl)**

**Katie Puente: Number 15(teamed with Baron Grasse)**

**Max Schmidl: Number 17(teamed with Walden Smith)**

**John Schmidl: Number 10(teamed with Meagan Puente)**

**Margaret Schmidl: Number 28(teamed with Diana Yates)**

**Diana Yates: Number 27(teamed with Margaret Schmidl)**

**Beth Yates: Number 4(teamed with Garret Oliver)**

**Baron Grasse: Number 16(teamed with Katie Puente)**

**Garret Oliver: Number 3(teamed with Beth Yates)**

**Unknown Champion: Number 31(teamed with Patrick Schmidl)**

**Darkdust Vice President Sneavely: Number 21(teamed with Yunel Flippel)**

**Darkdust Head Shadelock: Number 1(teamed with Flint Estrada)**


	569. Tag Battles: Run For The Championship

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used. I also don't own FOX SPORTS.**

Right after the drawings, everyone left the building. They were all talking about what they were going to be dealing with in the Pokemon Grand Prix.

"I can't believe me and Garret are going to face Shadelock in the first battle," Beth said feeling a little concerned.

"I know how you're feeling about that, I mean that guy is a monster," Garret said.

"Believe me, when me, Meagan, and Katie took him on together, we didn't stand a chance. Hopefully maybe you two could break through him," Patrick told the two.

"What are you talking about Patrick, you have to be paired with the Unknown Champion," Diana mentioned to Patrick.

"Yeah, and I'm pretty shocked to figure out that me and the Unknown Champion are going to fight together, and then possibly fight each other," Patrick explained, "and by the way, I'm pretty happy to see that you get to be with my sister."

"I know that Patrick, me and Diana are going to rock in our battle," Margaret told his brother.

"Wohoo, you girls will rock," Meagan said wooing Patrick's sister.

"Good luck partnering with John," Margaret said mocking Meagan.

John was looking at Meagan pretty funny. Meagan just sighed after Patrick's brother looked at him.

"So, were going to be teammates," John told Meagan.

"I know, and were going to give our opponents a headache," Meagan said.

"Yeah," Max muttered with an awkward look.

Katie P. and Baron were walking together holding hands as they were happy that they got to be teaming up in the first round. The odds didn't seem likely, but they ended up occuring.

"Katie, I still can't believe were going to be in the tag battle round together," Baron told Katie P.

"Yeah, me too," Katie P. replied, "and after we win, we can have an all out Pokemon battle together in front of millions of people."

"This is going to be a dream come true," Baron said.

As they were all walking, they were all greeted by Mark and Jake Tonkel, Katie Tonkel, Emily Rozak, Calahagan Adduci, Christina Wilcox, CJ and Heather Kurowski. Also with them were Edward and Nancy Schmidl, Karen Puente and Phil, Debbie and Kerry Yates along with Jackie Tonkel.

"Well look who it is, the young stars of the Pokemon Grand Prix," Karen said looking at all of the young Pokemon trainers.

"So are you all set for your battles," Phil asked.

"You bet we are," Meagan told her stepdad.

"Yeah, were going to be great," Katie P. replied.

"Were sorry we couldn't make it through the sub-tournaments," CJ said.

"Those Darkdust guys were just too much for us," Heather replied.

"I'm sure they'll avenge you if they get the chance," Beth replied.

"You have a chance to do that now Beth," Kerry told Beth.

"We know, she's pairing up with Garret to take on Shadelock," Diana explained.

"Well let me just tell you that I'm proud of all of you," Debbie replied.

"And you all deserve to be here," Mark said.

"And we wish we could be with you all," Jake said.

"But we got your backs," Katie T. replied.

"So go get them kiddos," Jackie said cheerfully.

A lot of pep talk coming towards the kids, and Garret was approached by Christina. He was nervous as she came forward.

"Garret, just do whatever you can. Okay," Christina told Garret.

"I will," Garret responded.

Then the divorced Nancy and Edward took a good look at their four kids. With Patrick, Max, John, and Margaret all going to the Championship Tournament, they needed to give them their biggest support.

"We have come from a generation of great Pokemon trainers," Edward told his kids.

"So don't let us down," Nancy replied.

"Not to worry mom, I'll be the winner unless I have to come across a certain Unknown Champion," Margaret responded.

"Don't worry about future battles, just focus on the one that you have," John told his sister.

"I don't care who I face, I will win you'll see," Max replied.

Patrick was just silent as his parents took a look at him. The only thing that he wanted to focus on was the evil Shadelock.

"Patrick, I know the feared strength that Shadelock posses, but don't worry about him until you face him," Edward told his son.

"Okay dad, but I'll need to get through the Unknown Champion for that to happen," Patrick told his dad.

Edward was lost on words there, and Nancy didn't have anything to say either. The only thing Patrick could focus on was what he could do now.

"Well good luck to all of you," Nancy said to everyone.

Patrick was feeling pretty tense, but he did feel Mew's pressence once more. Mew knew that Patrick was carrying lots of potential to prevail, but only time was going to tell what was going to happen next.

The scene shifted into the Pokemon Grand Prix Main Arena where the stadium was packed. The battlefield inside was bigger than the battlefields in the sub-tournament which gives them lots of room to battle. The crowd was electrified as the Pokemon Grand Prix Championship Tournament was underway. The Grand Prix began to air on TV.

"Welcome to the main arena of the Pokemon Grand Prix! It's time for the Pokemon Grand Prix Championship Tournament to begin right here on FOX," Joe announced.

The camera then shifted to Joe Buck and Kogen Samuels inside the announcers booth ready to make the calls.

"Hello there, alongside Kogen Samuels, I'm Joe Buck! We welcome you to the following presentation of the Pokemon Grand Prix. We're all set for the main event as the first round of the Championship Tournament, the tag battle round, will be under way," Joe announced.

"That's right! Four trainers in each match, and the winners of that match will face each other in the next round. Now the question is will the Unknown Champion repeat, or will there be a new champion," Kogen questions.

"We'll see, now here are the matchups for the tag battle round," Joe announced.

Match 1 showed Shadelock&Flint Estrada against Garret Oliver&Beth Yates.

"The first match will be Shadelock and Flint Estrada, and they will be taking on Garret Oliver and Beth Yates," Kogen announced

Match 2 showed Otto Wheeler&Carlos Ricketts against Jed Chung&Carol Gunter.

"Next we have Otto Wheeler and Carlos Ricketts VS Jed Chung and Carol Gunter," Joe announced.

Match 3 showed Meagan Puente&John Schmidl against Sora Haruki&Hunter Raymond.

"Then were going to have Meagan Puente and John Schmidl taking on Sora Haruki and Hunter Raymond," Kogen announced.

Match 4 showed The Human Spiral&Captain Furry against Katie Puente&Baron Grasse.

"Followed by The Human Spiral and Captain Furry VS Katie Puente and Baron Grasse," Joe announced.

Match 5 showed Max Schmidl&Walden Smith against Crystal Quint&Inge Rodriguez.

"Then comes Max Schmidl and Walden Smith going up against Crystal Quint and Inge Rodriguez," Kogen announced.

Match 6 showed Sneavely&Yunel Flippel against Tai Shinroh&Dondiggio.

"Coming after that is Sneavely and Yunel Flippel VS Tai Shinroh and Dondiggio," Joe announced.

Match 7 showed Gloria Unklegry&Tyrone Xytis against Diana Yates&Margaret Schmidl.

"And then were going to have Gloria Unklegry and Tyrone Xytis up against Diana Yates and Margaret Schmidl," Kogen announced.

Match 8 showed Kirby Gonzalez&Curtis Onyx against the Unknown Champion&Patrick Schmidl.

"And the final match will be Kirby Gonzalez and Curtis Onyx VS the Unknown Champion and Patrick Schmidl," Joe announced.

"These people have worked so hard to get here. With over a million Pokemon trainers entering this event, only 32 are left standing, and these Pokemon trainers have got to be very happy to get this far," Kogen said.

Patrick could see Shadelock walking by in the hallway along with his partney Flint Estrada. Mew popped up and looked at Shadelock once more.

"Shadelock, what he is doing is wrong," Patrick said.

"You're absolutely right Patrick, but I don't think Shadelock's Pokemon are the only thing you need to worry about," Mew told Patrick.

"What," Patrick questioned.

"Yeah, I feel a greater evil in Tokyo as we speak," Mew explained.

"Greater evil than Shadelock," Patrick asked.

"Yeah, though he is the bad guy there is something beyond his Pokemon's power, and I feel like its my own power," Mew explained.

What Mew was sensing was on the Darkdust airship. The giant Pokeball that Shadelock had conceled was sitting on a pedastal glowing purple, and a fierce power was inside.

Meanwhile, inside the Pokemon Grand Prix Main Arena, Garret and Beth were both preparing for their battle. This was going to be tough knowing that they had to deal with a powerful foe.

"Well Garret, were about to see with our own eyes what Shadelock's Pokemon are like," Beth said.

"I know, I don't know much about Darkdust but believe me, I have plenty of experience as a Pokemon trainer," Garret responed.

"I'm in your hands Garret, now lets go," Beth replied.

Beth and Garret made their way to the battle arena along with Shadelock and Flint. The first battle of the Championship Tournament was about to begin.

**Grand Prix Updates:**

**Championship Tournament Tag Battle Round Begin**


	570. Tag Battles: Here Comes Shadelock!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used. I also don't own FOX SPORTS.**

Tension was rising as the first match of the Championship Tournament was about to begin. Beth and Garret were both prepared to face a fearsome foe who's Pokemon's strength is like no other.

"Are you ready," Beth asked.

"Yes, now lets go," Garret responded.

The two continued to walk down the tunnel and make their way to the main stage. Shadelock showing an evil grin was also making his way onto the battle arena, and Flint was walking by.

"Hey, is something up? Why are you smiling like that," Flint asked.

"You listen here, you just stay put with your Pokemon. Send a Pokemon out, and do nothing, I'll take care of the rest. That way you can be ready for when I face you," Shadelock told Flint.

"Um, okay," Flint responded, "but if it gets out of hand, I'm jumping in."

"It won't, I promise," Shadelock replied.

The crowd was going crazy as it was time for the first battle of the Pokemon Grand Prix Championship Tournament. Joe Buck and Kogen Samuels were now making the call.

"Welcome back, the first battle is about to begin. Shadelock and Flint Estrada will now be taking on Garret Oliver and Beth Yates," Joe shouted, "lets take you live to the main arena."

Shadelock and Flint were standing on one side, and Garret and Beth were standing on the other side.

"Yeah, something tells me that Shadelock and Flint are going to have the edge mostly thanks to Shadelock. I've actually battled Garret, and he wasn't much of a challenge towards me, but when I watched him in the sub-tournament part of the Grand Prix, he looked like a different person," Kogen explained.

"Interesting, well now the match is about to begin, and our referee will now get the four Pokemon trainers ready," Joe said.

"Here are the rules of the tag battle round, there are four trainers and each trainer can use up to three Pokemon which makes the team of two have six Pokemon. The first team to knock out all six of the other team's Pokemon wins! Now let the tag battle begin," the referee announced.

So everyone was ready to witness the first battle of the main event. Shadelock and Flint each got out a Pokeball, and Garret and Beth got out a Pokeball as well. Most of the others were watching in the stands, and Diana and Christina were together to watch Garret and Beth.

"Are you sure they stand a chance," Diana asked.

"I hope so," Christina answered.

A big scoreboard was shown with Shadelock and Flint's picture together on one side, and Garret and Beth's picture on the other side. Underneath each picture were three empty boxes showing which Pokemon the trainers were going to use.

"Come on out Darkrai," Shadelock shouted sending out Darkrai.

"Lets go Camerupt," Flint shouted sending out a Camerupt.

"Exeggutor come on out," Garret yelled out sending out his Exeggutor.

"Go Dustox," Beth yelled out sending out her Dustox.

"And we have the first Pokemon from each trainer! Shadelock is going to use Darkrai, Flint is going to use Camerupt, Garret is going to use Exeggutor, and Beth is going to use Dustox," Joe exclaimed.

"Can't wait to see what these Pokemon are going to do," Kogen said.

Shadelock was going to start with the legendary Pitch-Black Pokemon Darkrai, and Flint sent out the Eruption Pokemon Camerupt. Garret and Beth were going to team up with Garret using the Coconut Pokemon Exeggutor, and Beth using the Poison Moth Pokemon Dustox. All four Pokemon appeared in the boxes underneath their respectful trainer.

"Come on Exeggutor, use Psyshock," Garret yelled out.

"Dustox use Psybeam," Beth shouted.

Exeggutor unleashed a Psyshock attack, and Dustox used Psybeam. Both attacks were directed towards Darkrai, and when the two attacks hit, Darkrai felt nothing.

"Exeggutor and Dustox both attack, and neither of their attacks did anything. Little is known about this Darkrai," Joe said.

"Yeah, if you take a look, Darkrai wasn't even phased," Kogen said looking at the replay of Darkrai getting hit.

"Our attacks didn't work," Garret said in shock.

"Hahaha, fools I first want to point out that Darkrai is a dark type Pokemon meaning any of those psychic attacks will do nothing, and if Darkrai were vulnearable to psychic attacks, it wouldn't feel a thing," Shadelock lectured.

"Okay then, Dustox use Electroweb," Beth screamed.

"Exeggutor use Nature Power," Garret hollered.

Dustox created an electric web and shot it right at Darkrai while Exeggutor unleashed its Nature Power creating a Swift attack. Electroweb and Nature Power struck Darkrai, but nothing happened.

"Garret and Beth are the only ones who are having their Pokemon attack, and so far there hasn't been anything done," Joe stated.

"Hey man, you haven't attacked yet! And you're Pokemon isn't feeling a thing," Flint said, "Camerupt use!"

"DON'T INTERFERE," Shadelock screamed, "Darkrai use Dark Pulse!"

Darkrai is finally beginning to attack as the Pitch-Black Pokemon unleashes its Dark Pulse right at Dustox and Exeggutor. The Poison Moth Pokemon and the Coconut Pokemon were both knocked out.

"Both Dustox and Exeggutor are unable to battle," the referee shouted.

"A double KO in one move by Darkrai. Not only were their Pokemon not doing anything, but Darkrai wiped them out in one hit," Joe said.

"You guessed it, a big bang Dark Pulse, and Exeggutor and Dustox never stood a chance," Kogen said.

"Unbelieveable" Diana said in shock watching with Christina.

Beth called back her Dustox, and Garret called back his Exeggutor. Exeggutor's picture and Dustox's picture both went gray showing that they both have been defeated. Each of them had only two more Pokemon which indicated that the team of Garret Oliver and Beth Yates were down to just four Pokemon.

"Are you ready Garret," Beth asked holding out a Pokeball.

"I'm ready," Garret responded.

"Go Jumpluff," Beth shouted bringing out her Jumpluff.

"Go Nidoking," Garret shouted bringing out his Nidoking.

"Garret and Beth have each sent out their second Pokemon. Garret will now be using Nidoking, and Beth will now be using Jumpluff," Joe announced.

"Their only strategy so far was to attack Shadelock's Darkrai, will that continue or will the two Pokemon trainers change their approach," Kogen questions.

Now Jumpluff's picture appears underneath Beth's picture while Nidoking appears underneath Garret's picture. The Drill Pokemon Nidoking and the Cottonweed Pokemon Jumpluff were now ready to face Shadelock's Darkrai while ignoring Flint's Camerupt.

"Nidoking use Earth Power on Darkrai," Garret shouted.

"Jumpluff use Solarbeam on Darkrai," Beth yelled out.

Nidoking brought out an eruption from the ground using Earth Power, and Dustox gathered a lot of sunlight to unleash a Solarbeam attack.

"Darkrai use Dark Void," Shadelock told Darkrai.

The Pitch-Black Pokemon summoned a Dark Void, and the effects of the void sucked up Nidoking's and Jumpluff's attacks. The two Pokemon were also put to sleep along with Camerupt.

"Darkrai uses its powers to create a void sucking Earth Power and Solarbeam into the void. Then Darkrai puts the two Pokemon to sleep, and it even puts its ally to sleep," Joe explained.

"Having to put your teammate's Pokemon to sleep, yikes," Kogen said.

"What's your deal," Flint questioned.

"This is my business, not yours," Shadelock ranted to Flint.

"I can't believe it, he put our Pokemon to sleep," Beth said.

"Come on, wake up," Garret yelled out.

Patrick, Max, John, Margaret, Meagan, and Katie were watching leaning on the front rail without falling over.

"I don't believe it, neither of them can do anything to Shadelock's Darkrai," Meagan said.

"You're right about Shadelock Patrick, this guy is powerful," Max told Patrick.

"You know I'm right, I faced him once," Patrick stated.

Shadelock was thrilled to see Jumpluff and Nidoking put to sleep, and the same for Camerupt as the Eruption Pokemon wouldn't cause any problems either.

"Now Darkrai, use Dream Eater," Shadelock ordered his Darkrai.

Darkrai used its powers to eat Nidoking's and Jumpluff's dreams. Darkrai gained even more energy from Dream Eater, and the Cottonweed Pokemon along with the Drill Pokemon were taken out.

"Both Nidoking and Jumpluff are unable to battle," the referee shouted.

"My goodness, Nidoking and Jumpluff were not even able to withstand the mighty power of Darkrai. Now both Garret and Beth are down to their last Pokemon," Joe said.

"You got to be worried if you're Garret and Beth. These two are only aiming for Shadelock's Darkrai, and nothing has been working," Kogen said.

Garret and Beth both called back their Pokemon, and both of them were feeling pretty anxious. The two of them pulled out their last Pokeball as Jumpluff's and Nidoking's pictures both went gray.

"If just so happens that your efforts of beating me are futile. You might as well give up," said Shadelock.

"I'll never give up! Go Torterra," Beth yelled out sending out her Torterra.

"Neither will I, go Kecleon," Garret shouted bringing out his Kecleon.

"Garret and Beth have both brought out their final Pokemon. Garret is going to use Kecleon, and Beth is going to use Torterra. Will any of these Pokemon have a chance against Shadelock," Joe quesioned.

The Continent Pokemon Torterra, and the Color Swap Pokemon Kecleon were now in pursuit against the Pitch-Black Pokemon Darkrai. It was up to them to put a stop to Shadelock, or else they were finished. Torterra's picture and Kecleon's picture was now filling the last two empty boxes.

"Garret," Christina said to herself.

"Beth," Diana said to herself.

"Lets go Torterra, use Leaf Storm," Beth screamed.

"Kecleon use Substitute," Garret shouted.

Torterra was using Leaf Storm while Kecleon used Substitute to create a decoy of itself. Shadelock had his eyes on the two Pokemon.

"Darkrai use Dark Pulse," Shadelock commanded.

Darkrai unleashed a Dark Pulse attack that was overly powerful enough to take out Torterra and the Kecleon Substitute.

"Torterra is unable to battle," the referee shouted.

"And that Dark Pulse has defeated Torterra leaving Beth with no Pokemon, and Garret with the only Pokemon left. And here comes Kecleon," Joe shouted.

"Use Fury Swipes," Garret shouted.

Kecleon was scratching Darkrai repeatedly with Fury Swipes right after Torterra's picture went gray, but Darkrai was feeling no effects of any kind with Kecleon's Fury Swipes.

"A surprise attack isn't working either," Garret said in frustration.

"Let me put you out of your misery," Shadelock responded, "Darkrai use Dark Void again."

"Seriously," Flint replied.

"Quiet," Shadelock retaliated.

Darkrai brought out another Dark Void that would put Kecleon to sleep. Shadelock showed an evil grin knowing that it was time to put Kecleon out of its misery.

"And now for the finale, use Nightmare," Shadelock told his Darkrai.

The Pitch-Black Pokemon gave Kecleon a Nightmare, and it was taking a lot of energy from the Color Swap Pokemon. The battle was over, and Kecleon was brought down.

"I...don't believe it. I lost," Garret said in shock.

"Who are you," Flint asked all freaked out.

"Kecleon is unable to battle! The winners of this match and moving on the second round are Shadelock and Flint Estrada," the referee announced.

"Kecleon is down, and so is the hopes of Garret Oliver and Beth Yates winning the Pokemon Grand Prix. They fought with all of their heart, but the headlines of this battle was just made by one trainer. Shadelock single handly defeated all of Garret's and Beth's Pokemon, and Flint did nothing," Joe said.

"I have to say, this Shadelock character is going to be somebody to watch for here in the Pokemon Grand Prix," Kogen told Joe.

The picture of Kecleon turned gray, and all of the pictures were wiped off the board except for Shadelock's and Flint's as they were proclaimed the winners. Garret and Beth were no match for Shadelock and his Pokemon.

"I don't believe it, neither of them were a match against Shadelock," Diana said in dispair.

"Garret can be hard with himself for this loss. He couldn't do anything to his Darkrai," Christina said.

Patrick was glaring at Shadelock as he won, and knocked his cousin Beth out of the Pokemon Grand Prix.

"Shadelock, just who are you," Patrick said looking at Shadelock.

Mew could sense Patrick's urgency to take Shadelock down on his own, but his only option was to wait it out as he must save his energy for the rest of the Pokemon Grand Prix.

**Grand Prix Updates:**

**Beth Yates: ELIMINATED**

**Garret Oliver: ELIMINATED**

**Darkdust Head Shadelock: Advances To The Second Round**


	571. Tag Battles: Meagan And John Team Up!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used. I also don't own FOX SPORTS.**

The second match of the Pokemon Grand Prix tag battle round was under way. It was Otto Wheeler and Carlos Ricketts going up against Jed Chung and Carol Gunter.

Each side had trainers down to their last Pokemon. Otto had an Absol and Carlos had a Skarmory, and Jed was using a Kingler and Carol was using a Delibird.

"Absol use Night Slash," Otto commanded.

"Skarmory use Steel Wing," Carols ordered.

Absol attacked Kingler with Night Slash, and Skarmory attacked Delibird with Steel Wing. Both Kingler and Delibird were knocked out of the battle.

"Both Kingler and Delibird are unable to battle! The winner of this match and moving on to the second round are Otto Wheeler and Carlos Ricketts," the referee announced.

"And this battle is over! Otto and Carlos team up together to defeat Jed and Carol knocking both of them out," Joe announced.

"Yeah, great work by the two," Kogen stated.

The scoreboard showed Kingler's and Skarmory's pictures going gray, and it proclaimed Otto and Carlos the winners. They would face each other in the next round just like Shadelock and Flint.

The focus though was now mainly going to be on the next battle. Now it was time for Meagan and John to take the stage against Sora Haruki and Hunter Raymond.

"So John, are you ready for our battle," Meagan kindly asked.

"I just want to let you know that I will tear you apart in the next round after were done here," John told Patrick's brother.

"I understand John," Meagan replied.

The stage was set as the crowd began cheering on for the third match of the Pokemon Grand Prix. Meagan's mom Karen and her stepdad Phil were cheering on along with her sister Katie. Patrick and his parents Nancy and Edward were all going to cheer John on in the match along with Max and Margaret.

"Right here on FOX, were going to give you a live presentation of the third match of the tag battle round here in the Pokemon Grand Prix. Now we're going to have Meagan Puente and John Schmidl taking on Sora Haruki and Hunter Raymond," Joe announced.

Meagan and John were entering the battlefield, and then coming onto the battlefield was Sora and Hunter. The girl and the guy were both ready to take on Meagan and John.

"Remember Meagan, we have to work together," John told Meagan.

"I know John, I know," Meagan replied.

"You may not know this, but there are four Schmidl siblings here in the Championship Tournament, and their parents Edward and Nancy Schmidl are here to cheer their kids on," Joe said.

"Yeah, its got to be a great family reunion right here. Can't wait to see what John has in store for us today with his partner Meagan," Kogen said.

"Here are the rules of the tag battle round, there are four trainers and each trainer can use up to three Pokemon which makes the team of two have six Pokemon. The first team to knock out all six of the other team's Pokemon wins! Now let the tag battle begin," the referee announced.

The four Pokemon trainers were ready. Meagan and John each got a Pokeball in their hand, and so did their opponents Sora and Hunter. The scoreboard showed Meagan's and John's picture on one side, and Sora's and Hunter's picture on the other side with each trainer having three empty boxes underneath.

"Come on John, lets go Meagan," Patrick cheered.

"Get'em Meagan," Katie cheered.

"Lets go Aggron," John yelled out sending out his Aggron.

"Come on out Ursaring," Meagan shouted bringing out her Ursaring.

"Glalie, come on out," Sora said bringing out Glalie.

"You're up Quagsire," Hunter yelled out sending out Quagsire.

"And here are the Pokemon each challenger is going to use. Meagan will be using Ursaring as her first Pokemon, John plans to start things out with Aggron, Sora has Glalie, and Hunter is going to begin with Quagsire," Joe explained.

"Pretty tough Pokemon, can't wait to see what happens here today. All of these Pokemon trainers here deserve to be here," Kogen said.

So Meagan was going with the Hibernator Pokemon Ursaring, and John was going to use the Iron Armor Pokemon Aggron. Sora was going to use the Face Pokemon Glalie while Hunter began with the Water Fish Pokemon Quagsire. All of them were now ready for battle.

"Quagsire use Mist," Hunter yelled out

"Glalie use Hail," Sora shouted.

Quagsire covered the entire battlefield in a Mist while Glalie called in a hail storm. It was getting a little chilly inside, but it didn't seem to effect Ursaring and Aggron.

"Quagsire shrouds itself and Glalie with Mist, and Glalie uses Hail to make it hail inside," Joe said.

"Yeah, and Ursaring and Aggron don't seem to have a problem with it thanks to Ursaring's fur and Aggron's steel armor," Kogen explained.

"I won't let a little cold air get in our way, Ursaring use Hyper Voice," Meagan shouted.

"You got that right, Aggron use Metal Sound," John yelled out.

Both Ursaring and Aggron used sound wave attacks. Ursaring was using Hyper Voice while Aggron was using Metal Sound to create an extremely deafing sound wave that effected both Quagsire and Glalie.

"Now Ursaring and Aggron combine their strengths to make a massive soundwave with Hyper Voice and Metal Sound," Joe stated.

"And as you can see, neither Quagsire or Glalie like it," Kogen said.

"Quagsire," Hunter screamed.

"Glalie," Sora shouted.

"Now Ursaring, use Hammer Arm on Quagsire," Meagan commanded to her Ursaring.

"Aggron use Iron Tail on Glalie," John ordered his Aggron.

The Hibernator Pokemon and the Iron Armor Pokemon came together to deliver another attack. Ursaring used Hammer Arm on Quagsire, and Aggron used Iron Tail on Glalie. The power of the two attacks knocked out both the Water Fish Pokemon and the Face Pokemon.

"Both Quagsire and Glalie are unable to battle," the referee shouted.

"The frosty effects didn't get to Ursaring and Aggron as they get off to a quick start beating Quagsire and Glalie," Joe said.

"Yeah, I mean look at those two Pokemon. They were pretty much fearsome and powerful the moment they came out of their Pokeballs. There was no way Quagsire and Glalie were able to beat those two," said Kogen.

The pictures of Quagsire and Glalie went gray, leaving the duo of Sora and Hunter with just two Pokemon. Meagan was pleased that she was off to a terrific start with her partner John, and they hoped that it continued throughout the battle.

"Come on out Vespiquen," Sora shouted bringing out Vespiquen.

"Donphan, show'em who's boss," Hunter yelled out sending out Donphan.

"And now Sora and Hunter have their next Pokemon out. Sora will be using Vespiquen, and Hunter will be using Donphan. With Aggron and Ursaring off to strong starts, will these two be able to fight through the two," Joe questions.

The Beehive Pokemon Vespiquen and the Armor Pokemon Donphan were out, and their pictures appeared in the empty boxes underneath Sora and Hunter's pictures. Meagan and John were ready to continue their winning ways.

"Come on Vespiquen, use Destiny Bond," Sora shouted.

Vespiquen used its Destiny Bond on Ursaring which meant if Vespiquen is defeated, then so is Ursaring.

"Was that Destiny Bond," Meagan asked.

"Yeah, and Vespiquen used it on your Ursaring so if Vespiquen is defeated, so will your Ursaring," John explained.

"Oh," Meagan replied.

"Alright Donphan, hit them with Magnitude," Hunter commanded.

Donphan jumps up and unleashes a Magnitude attack that rattles the ground completely. Ursaring and Aggron both have a hard time trying to keep their footing after Donphan's attack, and Vespiquen wasn't effected because it was a flying type Pokemon.

"Donphan is shaking things up with Magnitude, and it doesn't look like either Ursaring or Aggron can bare to hang on," said Joe.

"Alright Donphan, now use Rollout," Hunter yelled out.

Donphan was preparing to come at Ursaring and Aggron with Rollout. John however had a plan that probably could work.

"Okay Meagan listen here. You have Ursaring go behind my Aggron, and Aggron can take the hit from Donphan. Then when Donphan comes Ursaring's way, have it use Superpower to send Donphan right at Vespiquen," John explained.

"What about Destiny Bond," Meagan asked.

"You will still have two Pokemon," John said.

"Alright, Ursaring jump behind Aggron," Meagan retaliated.

Ursaring jumped behind Aggron and Donphan would roll over Aggron knocking the Iron Armor Pokemon out, but Usraring was right there.

"Now, send Donphan flying with Superpower," Meagan shouted.

Ursaring used Superpower to pound the fast rolling Donphan all the way back towards Vespiquen. Donphan and Vespiquen collided, and both of them were knocked out. Ursaring would feel the effects of Destiny Bond afterwards and collasped to the ground as well.

"All four Pokemon are unable to battle," the referee shouted.

"Wow, what a series of events. Donphan barrels over Aggron with Rollout, Ursaring smashes Donphan with Superpower, and Donphan is sent flying over towards Vespiquen which left Ursaring to be deplated by Vespiquen's Destiny Bond," Joe announced.

"Yeah, Meagan and John were thinking together, and that was the power of teamwork right there. Now Meagan and John both have two Pokemon left, and their opponents are now in a worse secenario as they both only have one Pokemon left," Kogen explained.

The Hibernator Pokemon, the Iron Armor Pokemon, the Beehive Pokemon, and the Armor Pokemon were all defeated as their pictures went gray. Meagan and John only needed to defeat two more Pokemon and they would be on their way to the next round.

"I never got to have Vespiquen go at its full potential," Sora said.

"Alright, no more mister and miss nice trainer. It's time to put an end to his," Hunter yelled out.

"Come on out Cherrim," Sora shouted sending out Cherrim.

"Go Shedinja," Hunter yelled out bringing out Shedinja.

"Come on Meagan, lets put these two out of their misery! Go Mightyena," John shouted bringing out his Mightyena.

"Right back at ya! Go Froslass," Meagan yelled out sending out her Froslass.

"Meagan is going to use Froslass, and her teammate John is going to use Mightyena. As for Sora and Hunter, Sora will use Cherrim, and Hunter will use Shedinja," Joe announced.

"Right now, everyone wants to see how this is going to turn out. Sora and Hunter are down to the bottom of their tank as of now," Kogen explained.

Froslass, Mightyena, Cherrim, and Shedinja all had their pictures appear in their respective boxes underneath their respective trainers picture. The Snow Land Pokemon Froslass, the Bite Pokemon Mightyena, the Blossom Pokemon Cherrim, and the Shed Pokemon Shedinja were ready to battle.

"Cherrim use Petal Dance," Sora shouted.

"Shedinja use Shadow Ball," Hunter yelled out.

"Dodge it," Meagan and John both yelled in union.

Cherrim created a cherry blossom with Petal Dance, and Shedinja unleashed a powerful ball of dark energy with Shadow Ball. Froslass and Mightyena both got out of the way, and the two were now ready to attack.

"Cherrim unleashed a magnificant Petal Dance, and Shedinja unleashes a powerful Shadow Ball, but both Pokemon got out of the way," Joe said.

"Alright, you get Cherrim, and I'll get Shedinja," John told Meagan.

"You got it, Froslass use Blizzard," Meagan yelled out.

"Mightyena use Crunch on Shedinja," John shouted.

Froslass created a Blizzard that froze Cherrim, but didn't effect Shedinja. Then Mightyena chomps down on Shedinja with Crunch which did a drastic effect. Both the Blossom Pokemon, and the Shed Pokemon were defeated, and the battle was over.

"Then Froslass attacks with Blizzard, and Mightyena chomps down with Crunch! And both Pokemon don't seem they can continue," Joe stated.

"Both Cherrim and Shedinja are unable to battle! The winners of this match and moving on the second round are Meagan Puente and John Schmidl," the referee announced.

"This battle is over, Meagan Puente and John Schmidl are victorious today! They will face each other in the second round after the tag battle round concludes," Joe announced.

"Yeah, what tremendous teamwork by Meagan and John. They made it look easy as Sora and Hunter barley stood a chance, and their journey is over. As for Meagan and John, I got a good feeling those two are going to go far," Kogen stated.

The pictures of Cherrim and Shedinja turned gray, and all of the pictures disappeared except for Meagan's and John's. The scoreboard showed that Meagan and John were the winners of the match.

"Great work Meagan," John said.

"Thanks John," Meagan responded.

Patrick, Max, Margaret, Nancy, Edward, Karen, and Phil were all giving out big cheers as they saw Meagan and John defeat Sora and Hunter. Meagan's sister Katie wasn't there to watch because she was waiting with Baron for their match. Katie and Baron were up against The Human Spiral and Captain Furry.

**Grand Prix Updates:**

**Meagan Puente: Advances To The Second Round**

**John Schmidl: Advances To The Second Round**


	572. Tag Battles: Go Katie! Go Baron!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used. I also don't own FOX SPORTS.**

After Meagan and John's battle concluded where they both ended up victorious, Katie and Baron were ready to take the stage together to face The Human Spiral and Captain Furry. The two were approached by Meagan and John down the tunnel.

"Hey Katie, hey Baron," Meagan responded.

"Hey Meagan, congratulations on your victory," Katie complemented.

"Why thank you Katie, and may we wish you two the best of luck in your battle," John commented.

"That's nice of you Patrick's brother, we'll do our best together," Baron said.

Meagan gave her sister a big hug, and then walked off with John. Katie and Baron made their way to the stage where they were ready to battle.

"Right here on FOX, were going to give you a live presentation of the fourth match of the tag battle round here in the Pokemon Grand Prix. Now we're going to have The Human Spiral and Captain Furry taking on Katie Puente and Baron Grasse," Joe announced.

The crowd erupted when Katie and Baron made it to the battlefield. The Human Spiral and Captain Furry also arrived onto the main arena as well. John rejoined with his siblings to watch the battle while Meagan went over to Patrick to watch the battle.

"I hope Katie and Baron wins," Meagan told Patrick.

"I would love that," Patrick responded.

"Greetings, I'm the man who will do crazy stunts in order to win! I am The Human Spiral," the Human Spiral yelled out introducing himself.

"And look out, because this furball is going to mean business! I am Captain Furry," Captain Furry shouted introducing himself.

"You don't scare us, we can make your next stunt to wipeout and knock out all nine of your lives," Katie shouted.

"You tell'em Katie," Baron said high fiving Katie.

"A stunt man and a super hero, taking on a girl and a boy. Doesn't seem to be an interesting matchup," Joe said looking at how different each side is.

"Well you heard Katie, she is ready for whatever these two have, and I bet her partner Baron does too," Kogen said.

"Here are the rules of the tag battle round, there are four trainers and each trainer can use up to three Pokemon which makes the team of two have six Pokemon. The first team to knock out all six of the other team's Pokemon wins! Now let the tag battle begin," the referee announced.

The scoreboard now showed The Human Spiral's picture and Captain Furry's picture on one side while Katie's picture and Baron's picture appeared on the other side. Each picture had three empty boxes underneath to show the Pokemon they were going to use.

"Mawile, come on out," The Human Spiral yelled out sending out Mawile.

"Lets go Purugly," Captain Furry shouted bringing out Purugly.

"It's Raichu time," Katie yelled out sending out her Raichu.

"Get in there Skuntank," Baron shouted bringing out his Skuntank.

"And would you look at that, the Human Spiral is going to use his Mawile while Captain Furry is going to use another one of his cat Pokemon, and he'll start with Purugly. As for Katie and Baron, Katie is going to play the cat and mouse game with Captain Furry while she uses Raichu, and Baron will use his Skuntank," Joe announced.

"Wow, the trainer matchup doesn't seem interesting, but the Pokemon matchup sure does. This might be a pretty good battle," Kogen said looking at the Pokemon.

It was going to be the Mouse Pokemon Raichu and Skunk Pokemon Skuntank taking on the Deceiver Pokemon Mawile and the Tiger Cat Pokemon Purugly. Mawile's picture appeared in the first empty box underneath the Human Spiral's picture, Purugly's picture appeared in the first empty box underneath Captain Furry's picture, Raichu's picture appeared in the first empty box underneath Katie's picture, and Skuntank's picture appeared in the first empty box underneath Baron's picture.

"Mawile use Iron Defense," the Human Spiral yelled out.

"Purugly, show them your Swagger," Captain Furry shouted.

Mawile made itself harder with Iron Defense, and Purugly used Swagger on Raichu to raise its power, and confuse the Mouse Pokemon.

"Raichu," Katie cried out.

"Don't worry Katie, I'll take care of these Pokemon. Just don't let Raichu get in the way," Baron told Katie.

"Alright," Katie responded.

"A Swagger attack on Raichu that raises its power, but also confuses Raichu. But Katie is letting Baron do all the work until Raichu comes to its senses," Joe said.

"Good idea, that is the power of teamwork," Kogen replied.

"Come on Skuntank, use Smokescreen," Baron commanded to his Skuntank.

The Skunk Pokemon used Smokescreen to cover the entire battlefield in smoke. Mawile and Purugly both can't seem to see anything in the thick smoke.

"Skuntank sends out a Smokescreen to cover the entire battlefield in smoke. Right now nobody can see anything," Joe stated.

"I can't see," the Human Spiral said, "and I'm used to it."

"The smoke is too thick, could this bother my kitties," Captain Furry questioned.

"Now's my chance to get Raichu back to its senses," Baron said to himself, "Skuntank use Scratch!"

Skuntank attack Raichu with a Scratch, and the Mouse Pokemon was feeling a little hurt, but it came back to its senses.

"What did you do," Katie questioned.

"I had Skuntank attack your Raichu so it could get back to its senses. Skuntank used Smokescreen as a distraction to keep Mawile and Purugly from attacking," Baron explained.

"Wow, that was very nice of you," Katie said.

"Thanks, now lets battle," Baron responded.

Baron and Katie took a good look at The Human Spiral and Captain Furry. Mawile and Purugly got a good look at the two Pokemon once again.

"No more playing around, Purugly use Body Slam," Captain Furry shouted.

"Mawile use Iron Head," The Human Spiral yelled out.

"Raichu, dodge and use Thunderbolt on Mawile," Katie commanded to her Raichu.

"Skuntank, you dodge and use Acid Spray on Purugly," Baron ordered his Skuntank.

Purugly jumped up into the air to use Body Slam while Mawile lowered its head and charged on over to Raichu and Skuntank with Iron Head. Raichu got out of the way and zapped Mawile with Thunderbolt while Skuntank unleashed an Acid Spray attack on Purugly. Both the Deciever Pokemon and the Tiger Cat Pokemon were taken out of commission.

"Both Mawile and Purugly are unable to battle," the referee shouted.

"And would you look at that, Raichu sends out a powerful Thunderbolt attack that completely zaps Mawile, and Purugly couldn't handle the effects of Acid Spray. The Human Spiral and Captain Furry have been brought down to just two Pokemon," Joe said.

"Yeah, Katie and Baron had a little trouble in the beginning, but they find a way to strike back and win this matchup," Kogen explained.

The pictures of Mawile and Purugly go gray, and The Human Spiral and Captain Furry were ready to send out their next Pokemon as they called back Mawile and Purugly.

"So you managed to pull off one stunt, lets see if you can pull off two. Mamoswine, come on out," the Human Spiral yelled out bringing out Mamoswine.

"Captain Furry will show you truth and justice! Come Zangoose," Captain Furry yelled out bringing out Zangoose.

"And here we go. The Human Spiral plans to use Mamoswine and Captain Furry is going to strike with Zangoose," Joe announced.

"Another cat like Pokemon for Captain Furry while The Human Spiral uses his Mamoswine to pull off more tricks. I would like to see how this is going to turn out," Kogen announced.

Mamoswine's picture appeared underneath The Human Spiral's picture in the second empty box, and Zangoose's picture appeared underneath Captain Furry's picture also in the second empty box. It was now the Twin Tusk Pokemon and the Cat Ferret Pokemon that Raichu and Skuntank had to focus on.

"Remember Katie, don't have Raichu attack Mamoswine. Mamoswine is a ground type Pokemon along with an ice type so electric attacks won't work," Baron told Katie.

"Gotcha, I'll have Raichu only go after Zangoose, and Skuntank can rely on Mamoswine," Katie stated.

"Bingo," Baron responded.

Katie and Raichu along with Baron and Skuntank were ready to take on The Human Spiral and Mamoswine along with Captain Furry and his Zangoose.

"Zangoose use Crush Claw," Captain Furry yelled out.

"Skuntank, dodge it," Baron yelled out.

Zangoose swipes its Crush Claw at Skuntank, but the Skunk Pokemon was able to evade the attack.

"Zangoose comes in with a Crush Claw, and Skuntank gets out of the way," Joe said.

"They won't get out of the way of this! Mamoswine use Earthquake," the Human Spiral commanded to his Mamoswine.

The Twin Tusk Pokemon jumped up, and came back onto the ground to create an Earthquake. Both Skuntank and Raichu were having a hard time keeping their footing, but they were able to run it out.

"Mamoswine comes down to send out a massive Earthquake onto the battlefield, but wait Raichu and Skuntank are finding a way to evade the catastrophe," Joe explained.

"What the," the Human Spiral said.

"Skuntank, use Double-Edge on Mamoswine," Baron told his Skuntank.

"Raichu, show Zangoose your Volt Tackle," Katie told her Raichu.

Raichu was running really fast, and then covered its body in electricity using Volt Tackle. Zangoose was hit, and taken out by Raichu. Skuntank on the other hand came right at Mamoswine with Double-Edge, and it was powerful enough to defeat the Twin Tusk Pokemon.

"What is this, I never seen a Raichu that could use Volt Tackle! It's strong enough to take out Zangoose, and Mamoswine wasn't able to withstand the wrath of Skuntank as it comes back with Double-Edge," Joe said in shock.

"Both Mamoswine and Zangoose are unable to battle," the referee shouted.

"Unbelieveable, just when Raichu and Skuntank were going to be in huge trouble, they find a way to get the job done," Joe said.

"You say it, I mean look at how Katie and Baron along with their Pokemon have been working together. It's like they've known each other for a long time," Kogen said looking at Katie and Baron.

The Human Spiral and Captain Furry call back their Pokemon as the pictures of Mamoswine and Zangoose turn gray. Katie and Baron watched their two opponents pull out their next Pokeball.

"Time for the grand finale! Go Hippowdon," the Human Spiral shouted sending out Hippowdon.

"I will finish you off! Go Persian," Captain Furry shouted sending out Persian.

"This will be it. The Human Spiral's last Pokemon will be Hippowdon, and Captain Furry's last Pokemon will be Persian. Wait a moment, it looks like Katie is calling back her Raichu," Joe said.

"I wonder what she's doing," Kogen questions.

Hippowdon's picture appears in the last box underneath The Human Spiral's picture while Persian's picture appears in the last box underneath Captain Furry's picture. Katie called back her Raichu, and only the background on Raichu's picture turned gray indicating that she can return to her Raichu.

"Katie, why did you call back Raichu," Baron asked.

"He's using a Persian, so why don't I. It's Persian time," Katie yelled out bringing out her Persian.

"What the heck, Skuntank return," Baron yelled out calling back his Skuntank, "lets go Cacturne!"

Baron brought out the Scarecrow Pokemon Cacturne in place of the Skunk Pokemon Skuntank who's picture turned gray in just the background. Cacturne and Persian's pictures appear in the boxes underneath Baron and Katie's pictures.

"Well what do you know, Katie calls back Raichu to duels Captain Furry's Persian with her own Persian. As for Baron, he calls back Skuntank to use Cacturne. Katie and Baron both agreed to change Pokemon," Joe said.

"Yeah, this was a complete surprise. I thought maybe Raichu and Skuntank could do something else, but I think the two believe that they had enough," Kogen suggested.

"Could be right there partner," Joe replied.

"I don't care if you have new Pokemon, we'll still shred you," the Human Spiral said.

"Yes, and vanquish evil," Captain Furry said.

"Hippowdon use Earthquake," the Human Spiral shouted.

"Persian, use Screech," Captain Furry shouted.

Hippowdon unleashed an Earthquake which was far superior to the one that Mamoswine used, and Captain Furry's Persian unleashed a dreadful Screech that causing Katie's Persian and Cacturne to not move.

"Hippowdon and Captain Furry's Persian are working together to deliver punishing blows to Katie's Persian and Cacturne by using Earthquake and Screech at the same time," Joe said.

"A dreadful combination, cause the sound is going to stun Katie's Persian and Caturne while they fall victim to Hippowdon's Earthquake attack," Kogen explained.

The Classy Cat Pokemon and the Scarecrow Pokemon were pretty banged up, and The Human Spiral and Captain Furry were grinning as if they just won.

"Victory is ours," Captain Furry exclaimed.

Katie's Persian and Cacturne both withstood the blows, and both of them were ready to strike right back.

"This can't be good," the Human Spiral said to himself.

"Persian use Power Gem," Katie commanded.

"Cacturne use Needle Arm," Baron ordered.

Katie's Persian attacked Captain Furry's Persian with Power Gem, and Cacturne attacked Hippowdon with Needle Arm. Both the Classy Cat Pokemon and the Heavyweight Pokemon were taken out, and the battle was over.

"Katie's Persian fires a Power Gem attack right at Captain Furry's Persian, and Cacturne smashes Hippowdon with Needle Arm. It appears that both Pokemon can't continue," Joe exclaimed.

"Both Hippowdon and Captain Furry's Persian are unable to battle! The winners of this match and moving on the second round are Katie Puente and Baron Grasse," the referee announced.

"This match is over, and Katie Puente and Baron Grasse are the winners. They worked well together, and battled well with each other. Lets see in the next round how they will do against each other," Joe announced.

"These two make a pretty good team. I can't wait to see how these two handle it in the second round," Kogen said.

Katie and Baron were really happy with their results, and so were Meagan, Patrick, and Katie's parents. They cheered her on as she just won. Persian's picture and Hippowdon's picture turned gray, and all of the other pictures disappeared except for Katie's and Baron's were they were labeled WINNERS.

"Well Katie, it seems that we just became the winners of this match," Baron said hugging Katie.

"I know, I just feel so happy," Katie said in excitement.

"And I can't wait till we battle," Baron told Katie.

"Wha wha what," Katie stuttered.

"Yeah, since we're the winning tag team, we have to battle each other in the next round," Baron explained.

"Oh, I see what you mean. Then I accept your challenge, and I'll be ready for you when that time comes," Katie told Baron.

"Great, can't wait for the next round," Baron said.

As Katie and Baron shook their hands for a terrific battle, all four Pokemon trainers needed to clear the battlefield to make room for Max Schmidl and Walden Smith when they take on Crystal Quint and Inge Rodriguez.

**Grand Prix Updates:**

**Katie Puente: Advances To The Second Round**

**Baron Grasse: Advances To The Second Round**


	573. Tag Battles: Team At Max Power

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used. I also don't own FOX SPORTS.**

Right after Katie and Baron were successful against The Human Spiral and Cpatain Furry, Max was about to have his turn in the tag battle round. He was teamed up with a man named Walden Smith to battle Crystal Quint and Inge Rodriguez.

"Right here on FOX, were going to give you a live presentation of the fifth match of the tag battle round here in the Pokemon Grand Prix. Now we're going to have Max Schmidl and Walden Smith taking on Crystal Quint and Inge Rodriguez," Joe announced.

Max and Walden were coming down the tunnel on one side, and Crystal and Inge were coming down the tunnel on the other side. Only two Pokemon trainers were going to make it to the next round, and Max wanted to be one of them.

"Remember, I don't want to lose because of you," Walden told Max.

"Don't worry, we won't lose," said Max taking out his Pokeball.

The crowd was going crazy once again as Max and Walden were both ready to go head to head with Crystal and Inge.

"Here are the rules of the tag battle round, there are four trainers and each trainer can use up to three Pokemon which makes the team of two have six Pokemon. The first team to knock out all six of the other team's Pokemon wins! Now let the tag battle begin," the referee announced.

The scoreboard showed Max's and Walden's picture on the left side while Crystal and Inge's picture was on the right side. Three empty boxes were underneath each picture, and all four trainers were ready to send out their first Pokemon of the battle.

"Go Lucario," Max yelled out bringing out his Lucario.

"Come on out Armaldo," Walden shouted sending out Armaldo.

"Lets go Dodrio," Crystal shouted bringing out Dodrio.

"Attack Scizor," Inge yelled out sending out Scizor.

"The Pokemon matchups are set. Max will be using Lucario, Walden will be using Armaldo, Crystal will be using Dodrio, and Inge will be using Scizor," Joe announced.

"Max and Walden seem to be the more fierce team, and both of them are serious about winning," Kogen explained.

The Aura Pokemon Lucario's picture appeared underneath Max's picture, the Plate Pokemon Armaldo's picture appeared underneath Walden's picture, the Triple Bird Pokemon Dodrio's picture appeared underneath Crystal's picture, and the Pincer Pokemon Scizor's picture appeared underneath Inge's picture. All four of them were ready to have their Pokemon battle.

"Dodrio use Tri-Attack," Crystal yelled out.

"Scizor use X-Scissor," Inge shouted.

"Armadlo use Protect," Walden retaliated.

"Lucario get out of the way," Max yelled out.

Dodrio sends out a firey electric ice at Lucario which turned out to be Dodrio's Tri-Attack, and Scizor came at Armaldo with X-Scissor. Lucario sommersaults out of the way while Armaldo shielded itself from Scizor's X-Scissor with Protect.

"Dodrio sends out a Tri-Attack, but Lucario dodges it with a sommersault. Scizor is using X-Scissor, and Armaldo shields itself with Protect," Joe announced.

"Nice way for the trainers to react," Kogen said.

"Time to fight back, Armaldo use Rock Blast," Walden commanded.

"Lucario use Extremespeed," Max yelled out.

Armaldo unleashes a Rock Blast attack right at Dodrio while Lucario attacks Scizor with Extremespeed. Both the Triple Bird Pokemon and Pincer Pokemon were taken out with just those one attacks.

"Armaldo takes on Dodrio and uses Rock Blast, and Lucario attacks Scizor with Extremespeed. These moves have pretty much done a number on both Dodrio and Scizor," Joe said.

"Both Dodrio and Scizor are unable to battle," the referee shouted.

"And that is going to be it for Dodrio and Scizor. What great moves by Lucario and Armaldo working together to defeat those two Pokemon," Joe said.

"I told you, Max and Walden look pretty serious right now. Lets see if Crystal and Inge can rebound from that," Kogen said.

The pictures of Dodrio and Scizor which were underneath Crystal's and Inge's pictures turned gray leaving them with just two Pokemon. Max and Walden were off to a good start.

"I must say, you seem to be pretty good," Walden complemented.

"Why thank you, just remember your next after these two," Max told Walden.

Max and Walden took their focus back on the battle. Crystal and Inge were both ready to send out their second Pokemon.

"Come on out Torkal," Crystal shouted bringing out Torkal.

"Go Tauros," Inge yelled out sending out Tauros.

"Crystal will now use Torkal as her second Pokemon while her partner Inge is going to use Tauros as his second Pokemon! Were going to find out if these two Pokemon got what it takes to put up a fight aginst Max and Walden," Joe exclaimed.

"Torkal has some great fire power, and Tauros is just wild and destructive. Maybe they can get things going for Crystal and Inge," Kogen explained.

Torkal's and Tauros's pictures appeared in the second empty boxes underneath their respective trainers. The Coal Pokemon Torkal and the Wild Bull Pokemon Tauros were ready for some action against Lucario and Armaldo. The two Pokemon were not going to back down.

"Torkal, use Iron Defense," Crystal shouted.

"Tauros use Work Up," Inge yelled out.

Torkal used Iron Defense to raise its defense, and Tauros used Work Up to make itself more powerful, and tougher as well.

"Armaldo use Ancientpower," Walden commanded.

"Lucario use Hi Jump Kick," Max yelled out.

Armaldo unleashed a giant rock from the ground, and delivered it towards Tauros while Lucario came right at Torkal for a Hi Jump Kick. Ancientpower and Hi Jump Kick didn't do much effect to either Torkal or Tauros.s

"Lucario and Armaldo both attack with Lucario using Hi Jump Kick, and Armaldo using Ancientpower. Neither Torkal or Tauros were effected by the power of their attacks," Joe said watching the battle.

"Yeah, it seems Torkal and Tauros are going to take a defensive effort to make sure not much can happen to the two Pokemon," Kogen explained,

Max and Walden were feeling a bit frustrated that Lucario and Armaldo's moves didn't do anything to the two Pokemon. Crystal and Inge thought that this could be a good opportunity to get to their Pokemon.

"Torkal, use Heat Wave," Crystal commanded.

"Tauros, use Thrash," Inge ordered.

Torkal starts to hear up, and the Coal Pokemon unleashes its Heat Wave attack while the Wild Bull Pokemon starts going crazy with Thrash. Lucario and Armaldo both took the blows with Lucario and Armaldo getting scorched with Heat Wave while being pummeled with Thrash.

"Lucario and Armaldo are taking some extreme heat being scorched by Torkal's Heat Wave and bashed by Tauros's Thrash. Are these two Pokemon going to be alright," Joe questions.

The blaze finally clears, and Max and Walden were smiling the whole time. Lucario and Armaldo were both still standing, and it looked like nothing happened to them. This amazed Patrick on how his brother's Lucario was tough through a Heat Wave and a thrashing.

"I don't believe it, Lucario and Armaldo are still standing," Joe exclaimed.

"But, that can't be possible," Crystal said in shock.

"How can this be," Inge questions.

Max and Walden both nodded their heads agreeing that they need to finish the job and beat Torkal and Tauros.

"Lucario, attack Tauros with Aura Sphere," Max commanded to his Lucario.

"Armaldo, you strike Torkal with Metal Claw," Walden orders his Armaldo.

The Aura Pokemon created an Aura Sphere and fired it right at Tauros while the Plate Pokemon came right at Torkal to slash it with Metal Claw. Lucario and Armaldo both struck their respective Pokemon, and that marked an end to Torkal and Tauros.

"Lucario and Armaldo both attack, and Torkal and Tauros are down for the count! Wow, an impressive Aura Sphere by Lucario, and a great Metal Claw by Armaldo," Joe announced.

"Both Torkal and Tauros are unable to battle," the referee shouted.

"So far the only thing Max and Walden have been doing is winning. Their opponents Crystal and Inge have been sentenced to their final Pokemon. If both of their Pokemon bite the dust, then this battle is over," Joe explained.

"Yeah, Crystal and Inge tried to get something going with Torkal and Tauros, and we almost thought it worked. It just so happens that Lucario and Armaldo are just too strong," Kogen explained.

The pictures of Torkal and Tauros went gray, and Crystal and Inge were each down to just one Pokemon. Max and Walden weren't even breaking a sweat, and now they were ready to wrap this battle up.

"It's up to you, come on out Poliwrath," Crystal yelled out sending out Poliwrath.

"Alright, lets make something happen. Go Mismagius," Inge shouted sending out Mismagius.

"Crystal is using Poliwrath as her final Pokemon, and Inge is using Mismagius as his final Pokemon. Lets see if Crystal and Inge can make a comeback, or will Max and Walden pull off a clean sweep," Joe announced.

Poliwrath's picture appeared under Crystal's picture while Mismagius appeared under Inge's picture. All that stood between Max and Walden, and a spot in the second round of the Championship Tournament were the Tadpole Pokemon Poliwrath, and the Magical Pokemon Mismagius.

"Poliwrath use Dynamicpunch," Crystal shouted.

"Mismagius use Psywave," Inge shouted.

Poliwrath attacked Lucario with Dynamicpunch while Mismagius unleashed a Psywave attack right at Armaldo. The Aura Pokemon and the Plate Pokemon were able to get out of the way.

"Poliwrath and Mismagius try to attack Lucario and Armaldo with Dynamicpunch and Psywave, but they both were able to evade the attacks," Joe said.

"Now Lucario use Cross Chop," Max yelled out.

"Armaldo, use Rock Blast once more," Walden yelled out.

Lucario jumped right over towards Poliwrath, and attacked the Tadpole Pokemon with Cross Chop. Armaldo unleashed a Rock Blast at Mismagius, and the Magical Pokemon was getting pelted. Both Poliwrath and Mismagius were down for the count.

"Lucario strikes Poliwrath with Cross Chop, and Armaldo pelts Mismagius with Rock Blast. It doesn't look like either Pokemon is getting up," Joe exclaimed.

"Both Poliwrath and Mismagius are unable to battle! The winners of this match and moving on the second round are Max Schmidl and Walden Smith," the referee announced.

"And this game ends in a clean sweep. Max and Walden do not substitute Pokemon in this battle, and they won. Max prevailed using only his Lucario, and Walden prevailed using only his Armaldo," Joe announced.

"What great work by the two trainers and their Pokemon. I can't wait to see how they do against each other," Kogen said.

The scoreboard showed Poliwrath's and Mismagius's pictures going gray, and then all of the pictures disappeared except for Max's along with Walden's where the WINNER message was shown underneath. Patrick didn't pay attention to Walden's Armaldo, but he did pay close attention to his Lucario.

"Max did pretty good. He's got a chance to go far," Patrick said to himself.

Max and Walden shook hands with Crystal Quint and Inge Rodriguez for a good battle, and then they shook their hands for good working together.

"You're pretty good Max," Walden complemented,

"Thanks, and you can say that again when I beat you," Max commented.

Max was going to face Walden and his Armaldo again in the second round along with five other Pokemon. Another match came that really drew everyone's attention, it was now time for Sneavely to take the stage.

**Grand Prix Updates:**

**Max Schmidl: Advances to Championship Tournament**


	574. Tag Battles: Sneavely's Turn

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used. I also don't own FOX SPORTS.**

Max's tag battle with Walden concluded, and they were going to face each other in the next round. Right now everyone was gathering to watch Sneavely's battle.

"And now its time for the sixth battle of the tag battles right here on FOX. It's going to be Sneavely and Yunel Flippel VS Tai Shinroh and Dondiggio," Joe announced.

Sneavely and Yunel were coming out of the tunnel, and their opponents Tai and Dondiggio were also approaching the stage. Patrick looked furious when he saw Sneavely coming onto the battlefield.

"Sneavely," Patrick grunted.

"Patrick, there is a time to fight him, and a time not to fight him. Can you wait it out a little longer," Mew asked.

"I guess you're right Mew," Patrick replied.

Edward was glaring at the battlefield as well watching his ex-superior come fourth in the Pokemon Grand Prix.

"I can never forgive myself for working with you. Any respect I had is gone," Edward said to himself.

The people in the stands were cheering very loudly, and all that the others could do is watch. Patrick, Mew, John, Margaret, Meagan, and Katie all prepared to watch the battle. Max would join them to witness the battle.

"Here are the rules of the tag battle round, there are four trainers and each trainer can use up to three Pokemon which makes the team of two have six Pokemon. The first team to knock out all six of the other team's Pokemon wins! Now let the tag battle begin," the referee announced.

Sneavely's picture along with Yunel's picture appeared on the left side of the scoreboard with three boxes underneath each trainer. The same went for Tai and Dondiggio on the right side of the board.

"Attack Honchkrow," Sneavely yelled out sending out his Honchkrow.

"Lets go Golem," Yunel yelled out sending out Golem.

"Come on out Weezing," Tai shouted sending out Weezing.

"Go Exploud," Dondiggio shouted sending out Exploud.

"And the Pokemon have been brought out. For Sneavely, he is going to use Honchkrow as his first Pokemon, and Yunel will be using Golem. As for their opponents, Tai will be using Weezing and Dondiggio is going to use Exploud," Joe announced.

Sneavely was going to begin with the Big Boss Pokemon Honchkrow and Yunel was going to use the Megaton Pokemon Golem. Their opponents Tai was using the Poison Gas Pokemon Weezing and Dondiggio was using the Loud Noise Pokemon Exploud. All four Pokemon had their pictures appear in the boxes underneath their respective trainers and they were ready to battle.

"Golem use," Yunel shouted before Sneavely interupted him.

"You conserve energy, Honchkrow strike them both with Wing Attack," Sneavely told his Honchkrow.

Honchkrow flew right at Weezing and Exploud and struck them both with Wing Attack. The Poison Gas Pokemon and the Loud Noise Pokemon never got a chance to attack, and they both were defeated instantly.

"Both Weezing and Exploud are unable to battle," the referee shouted.

"I don't believe it, Sneavely's Honchkrow takes out Weezing and Exploud in just one move sequence. That Honchkrow is not only fast, but powerful," Joe said.

"Wow, these people have been watching Sneavely and he has been giving his opponents nothing but trouble. I'm starting to think maybe he might be able to challenge the Unknown Champion," Kogen stated.

Weezing and Exploud's pictures went gray. Patrick was stunned to see what Sneavely's Honchkrow did to both of those Pokemon.

"I don't believe it, Honchkrow took them both out with just one attack," Patrick said.

"Wow, Darkdust said that they made their Pokemon stronger, but so far we have proved them wrong," Meagan said.

"Yeah, and by any chance we can prove that with Sneavely too," Katie stated.

"Well whoever faces him next gets the chance to try and take him out," John mentioned.

"Just remember, we have to worry more about Shadelock. He is the real threat for all of us," Patrick stated.

Tai and Dondiggio were now prepared to send out their second Pokemon. Yunel's Golem didn't get to do anything, and after seeing what Sneavely's Honchkrow did, he might have to worry a bit.

"Lets go Dewgong," Tai yelled out bringing out Dewgong.

"Go Bronzong," Dondiggio shouted sending out Bronzong.

"The battle continues as Tai will be using Dewgong and Dondiggio will attack with Bronzong. Lets see if these Pokemon are going to be a match for Sneavely," Joe said.

Tai was going to use the Sea Lion Pokemon Dewgong and Dondiggio was going to use the Bronze Bell Pokemon Bronzong. The Pokemons' pictures appeared in the empty boxes underneath their trainer, and Tai and Dondiggio hoped Dewgong and Bronzong can get the job done.

"Dewgong use Aurora Beam," Tai commanded.

"Bronzong use Psywave," Dondiggio ordered.

"Sky Attack Honchkrow," Sneavely told Honchkrow.

Dewgong fired off an Aurora Beam while Bronzong unleashed a Psywave attack. Honchkrow glowed and came right at the two Pokemon with Sky Attack. Both attacks were coming towards Honchkrow, but the Big Boss Pokemon just flew right through those attacks and struck Dewgong and Bronzong.

"Dewgong uses Aurora Beam and Bronzong uses Psywave. Neither attack works on Honchkrow as it just felt like it flew through air. Honchkrow drilled Dewgong and Brozong, and I don't think they can make it," Joe said.

"Both Dewgong and Bronzong are unable to battle," the referee shouted.

"Wow, that is one tough Honchkrow. Four Pokemon down in just two moves from this Pokemon, Sneavely must have trained his Pokemon well," Kogen said in amazement.

The pictures of Dewgong and Bronzong have gone gray, and that left Tai and Dondiggio each with only one Pokemon.

"Sneavely, it doesn't look like they can stop him," Patrick said watching the battle.

Tai and Dondiggio were now redy to bring out their final Pokemon. Right now the two Pokemon trainers were no match for Sneavely.

"Hey, is there any chance I can get in," Yunel asked.

"I told you to conserve your energy for me," Sneavely told Yunel.

"Go Sudowoodo," Tai shouted bringing out Sudowoodo.

"It's up to you Skarmory," Dondiggio shouted sending out Skarmory.

"Tai's last Pokemon is going to be Sudowoodo while Dondiggio is hoping to finish things with Skarmory. Right now these two Pokemon trainers are going to need some sort of miracle to come back and win," Joe said.

"You're right about that, none of the Pokemon have been a match for Honchkrow, and Sneavely even told Yunel not to do anything," Kogen stated.

The Imitation Pokemon Sudowoodo and the Armor Bird Pokemon Skarmory were ready to battle. Sudowoodo's picture appeared underneath Tai's picture and Skarmory's picture appeared underneath Dondiggio's picture. Sneavely has been in complete control so far.

"Sudowoodo use Wood Hammer," Tai shouted.

"Skarmory use Steel Wing," Dondiggio shouted.

Sudowoodo attacked Honchkrow with Wood Hammer, and Skarmory did the exact same thing with Steel Wing. Both attacks hit Honchkrow, but the Big Boss Pokemon wasn't phased one bit.

"What the, is that Honchkrow a freak of nature," Dondiggio questioned.

"Wow, Honchkrow doesn't even move when Sudowoodo uses Wood Hammer, and Skarmory uses Steel Wing. Is there anything that can get this Honchkrow," Joe asks himself.

"Dark Pulse Honchkrow," Sneavely told his Honchkrow.

Honchkrow unleashed a Dark Pulse attack right at both Sudowoodo and Skarmory and both Pokemon were knocked out. Tai and Dondiggio were never a match for Sneavely and his Honchkrow.

"Both Sudowoodo and Skarmory are unable to battle! The winners of this match and moving on the second round are Sneavely and Yunel Flipper," the referee announced.

"This was no contest as it was all Sneavely throughout the battle. He and Yunel are advancing to the next round, and Yunel should probably worry when he faces Sneavely," Joe announced.

"Yeah, that Dark Pulse Honchkrow used to attack Sudowoodo and Skarmory, there was no way any of them could endure that," Kogen explained.

The scoreboard showed Sudowoodo's picture and Skarmory's picture going gray. All that stood was the pictures of Sneavely and Yunel as they were going to advance. Patrick was angrily watching Sneavely as he claims victory.

"Sneavely, you won't get away with this," Patrick said.

Mew was witnessing Sneavely as he walks off the battlefield a winner. Mew knew that he, Shadelock, and all of Darkdust must be stopped. Riley, Nukem, Ella, and Seymour who were watching from the crowds was rather impressed, and Shadelock was pleased with Sneavely as well.

"Very good Sneavely, just remember that I will take the reign in the finale of this competition," Shadelock shouted watching him on TV.

After Sneavely's win, there was only going to be two more tag battles. As the Schmidl siblings and Puente sisters watch together, they get approached by Diana who happens to be Margaret's teammate.

"Margaret," Diana called out.

"Diana," Margaret questioned.

"We got to go. Our battle is going to be next," Diana said to her cousin.

"Oh yeah, got to go. Me and Diana are ready to take the stage," Margaret told her brothers and Meagan and Katie.

"Good luck Margaret, we'll be rooting for both of you," Meagan happily said.

"Thanks Meagan," Diana commented.

Margaret and Diana left the crowd, and they were headed off to the battlefield where they were going to have their tag battle.

**Grand Prix Updates:**

**Darkdust Vice President Sneavely: Advances To The Second Round**


	575. Tag Battles: The Yates And Schmidl Combo

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used. I also don't own FOX SPORTS.**

Margaret and Diana were on their way to have their match with Gloria Unklegry and Tyrone Xytis. The girls were greeted by their mothers Nancy and Debbie.

"Mom, Aunt Debbie," Margaret said.

"Mom, Aunt Nancy what are you doing here," Diana asked.

"We just came by to wish you luck," Debbie told the girls.

"And remember that you two better win. I already got two boys going to the next round, and I want my daughter and my other boy to get there as well," Nancy explained.

"We will mom, we'll crush the competition," Margaret said.

"Good job, now get out there," Debbie exclaimed.

"Alright, thanks mom and Aunt Nancy," Diana said.

"Your welcome," Nancy replied.

Both Margaret and Diana made a run for the main battlefield where they were ready for their battle.

"FOX will now bring you the following presentation of the seventh tag battle. We will have Gloria Unklegry and Tyrone Xytis taking on Diana Yates and Margaret Schmidl," Joe announced.

Diana and Margaret were now arriving onto the stage where they were going to take on Gloria and Tyrone. Their opponents Gloria and Tyrone finally arrived onto the battlefield.

"Are you ready Margaret," Diana asked her cousin.

"Lets do this," Margaret answered.

"These young girls aren't going to make it far. So you better get your head straight," Gloria ranted to Tyrone.

"I will, geez," Tyrone responded.

Everyone was roaring with cheers as they were all set to see the battle between the four Pokemon trainers begin. Margaret and Diana were both ready to battle.

"Here are the rules of the tag battle round, there are four trainers and each trainer can use up to three Pokemon which makes the team of two have six Pokemon. The first team to knock out all six of the other team's Pokemon wins! Now let the tag battle begin," the referee announced.

The scoreboard showed Gloria's picture and Tyrone's picture on the left along with Diana's picture and Margaret's picture on the right. Gloria, Tyrone, Diana, and Margaret each got out a Pokeball as they were ready to battle.

"Come on out Espeon," Gloria yelled out sending out Espeon.

"Go Muk," Tyrone shouted bringing out Muk.

"Lets go Vileplume," Diana yelled out bringing out her Vileplume.

"Go Bellossom," Margaret shouted sending out her Bellossom.

"Gloria will be using Espeon as her first Pokemon and Tyrone will be using Muk as his first Pokemon. On the other side we have Diana using Vileplume as her first Pokemon and Margaret using Bellossom as her first Pokemon," Joe announced.

"And it looks like the side of Gloria and Tyrone have the edge since Vileplume and Bellossom are grass types and poison types. Espeon's psychic abilites can doom Vileplume, and Muk's poison abilites can cause problems for Bellossom," Kogen explained.

The four Pokemon had their pictures appear underneath their respective trainer. The Sun Pokemon Espeon and the Sludge Pokemon Muk were taking on Vileplume and Bellossom who were both Flower Pokemon. Diana and Margaret were both ready to work together to get themselves into the next round.

"Espeon use Psybeam," Gloria commanded.

"Muk use Sludge Bomb," Tyrone ordered.

"Vileplume, dodge and use Sunny Day," Diana yelled out.

"Bellossom, dodge and use Stun Spore," Margaret shouted.

Espeon fired away with Psybeam while Muk unleashed a Sludge Bomb attack. Vileplume and Bellossom both were able to get out of the way as Vileplume brought out a lot of sunlight with Sunny Day, and Bellossom unleashed a Stun Spore attack that stunned both Espeon and Muk.

"Espeon and Muk both attempt to attack Vileplume and Bellossom with Psybeam and Sludge Bomb, and they both fail as Vileplume heats up the battle arena with Sunny Day and Bellossom uses Stun Spore to keep Espeon and Muk in their place," Joe explained.

"What is wrong here, you mister made us vulnerable," Gloria ranted.

"It's not my fault old lady, they're just too fast," Tyrone shouted.

"Are you ready Margaret," Diana told Margaret.

"You bet I am," Margaret told Diana.

"SOLARBEAM," both Margaret and Diana yelled in union.

Vileplume and Bellossom teamed up and both unleashed Solarbeams in a record amount of time. The two Solarbeams hit Espeon and Muk knocking both of them out.

"Vileplume and Bellossom both unleash Solarbeam attacks, and Espeon and Muk both get hit. I dobut those two were able to withstand it," Joe said.

"Both Espeon and Muk are unable to battle," the referee shouted.

"And Espeon and Muk are both out. Gloria and Tyrone don't seem to be on the right page as they have lost their first Pokemon. Will their luck turn around with their second Pokemon," Joe questioned.

"You're right about that, Gloria and Tyrone don't seem to be working together very well, and Diana and Margaret both were on the same page. Lets see what Pokemon the two will send out next," Kogen announced.

The scoreboard showed Espeon's picture and Muk's picture going gray which meant they were out of the battle.

"Don't you dare screw this up mister," Gloria said taking out her Pokeball.

"Not to worry, I never lose with my second Pokemon," Tyrone said taking out his Pokeball.

"You better be right, go Vaporeon," Gloria shouted sending out Vaporeon.

"You absolutely right, lets go Probopass," Tyrone yelled out bringing out Probopass.

"Now Gloria will use Vaporeon and Tyrone will use Probopass. This matchup is now in favor of Diana and Margaretsince Vaporeon is a water type and Probopass is a rock type, and both Vileplume and Bellossom are grass type," Joe explained.

The scoreboard now showed the second box underneath Gloria's picture with a Vaporeon and the second box underneath Tyrone's box with a Probopass. Now it was the Bubble Jet Pokemon and Compass Pokemon taking on Vileplume and Bellossom.

"Don't you worry, we'll get this right," Tyrone said.

"SOLARBEAM AGAIN," both Diana and Margaret yelled in union.

Vileplume and Bellossom both unleashed another Solarbeam, and they each took Vaporeon and Probopass out before they could even attack.

"We'll get this right! You can't get anything right," Gloria yelled out to Tyrone.

"Both Vaporeon and Probopass are unable to battle," the referee shouted.

"Another Solarbeam from the two Pokemon, and Vaporeon and Probopass are both knocked out before they even got a chance to take a crack at the two Pokemon," Joe explained.

"Wow, its nothing but bad luck for those two," Kogen said.

Vaporeon and Probopass never got a chance to strike, because of the Solarbeams that were quickly charged by Vileplume and Bellossom with the help of Sunny Day. Vaporeon's and Probopass's picture ended up going gray.

"If we lose, this is all your fault," Gloria ranted to Tyrone.

"No, if we lose it will be all your fault," Tyrone ranted to Gloria.

"Fine, either way we must finish this! Go Glaceon," Gloria shouted sending out Glaceon.

"Time to put an end to this, go Yanmega," Tyrone shouted bringing out Yanmega.

"The team of Gloria and Tyrone are each down to just two Pokemon. Gloria is going to use Glaceon and Tyrone is going to use Yanmega. So far neither Gloria or Tyrone were able to get along, and Diana and Margaret have been crusin along," Joe explained.

"Yeah, these two need to start working together or their time in the Pokemon Grand Prix is up," Kogen stated.

Glaceon's picture appeared underneath Gloria's picture, and Yanmega's picture appeared underneath Tyrone's picture. This was the last stand as the Fresh Snow Pokemon Glaceon and the Ogre Darner Pokemon Yanmega were ready to take on the two Flower Pokemon Vileplume and Bellossom who haven't even cracked under pressure yet.

"Glaceon use Hail," Gloria yelled out.

"Yanmega use Screech," Tyrone shouted.

Glaceon took out the sunlight by making it Hail, and Yanmega startled Vileplume and Bellossom by using Screech. Both Vileplume and Bellossom were trying to cover their ears while being pelted with Hail.

"Glaceon has made it Hail, and Yanmega is unleashing a powerful Screech! It looks like the two are finally getting the hang of it," Joe said.

"Now lets get to business," Gloria said.

"You got it," Tyrone responded.

As it continued to Hail, a couple of pellets hit Yanmega which distracted the Ogre Darner Pokemon and freed Vileplume and Bellossom from Screech.

"Hey, your Pokemon's Hail is throwing my Yanmega off," Tyrone yelled.

Margaret and Diana thought this would be a perfect opportunity to take care of Glaceon and Yanmega.

"Vileplume use Nature Power," Diana shouted.

"Bellossom use Petal Dance," Margaret yelled out.

Vileplume uses its Nature Power, and the hailing conditions create a Blizzard that heads towards Glaceon and Yanmega. Bellossom on the other hand uses Petal Dance on both Glaceon and Bellossom which takes out the Fresh Snow Pokemon and the Ogre Darner Pokemon.

"Vileplume and Bellossom get things back together as Vileplume uses Nature Power that turns into a Blizzard, and Bellossom uses Petal Dance for the finishing touches to a beautiful battling performance by Diana and Margaret.

"Both Glaceon and Yanmega are unable to battle! The winners of this match and moving on the second round are Diana Yates and Margaret Schmidl," the referee announced.

"And the girl team of Diana Yates and Margaret Schmidl are the winners and will be moving on to face each other in the next round," Joe announced.

"What a brilliant effort by Miss Yates and Miss Schmidl. They never changed Pokemon as Diana stuck with her Vileplume and Margaret stuck with her Bellossom. These two are probably looking forward to facing each other," Kogen explained.

The pictures of Glaceon and Yanmega turned gray, and all of the pictures disappeared except for Diana's and Margaret's picture. WINNER was put underneath both of their pictures as they did win. Gloria and Tyrone were not happy with each other.

"WHIPPERSNAPPER," Gloria shouted.

"Hey, I would've done better if I wasn't with some ancient old lady," Tyrone said.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME," Gloria screamed.

The old woman really started to pound Tyrone, and the worst part, she was winning. Tyrone continued to make insults of her, and that only made things worse.

Beth and Debbie were watching the battle from their seats, and they were cheering very loudly as they saw Diana win.

"Look at that Beth, your sister won," Debbie told her daughter.

"That's amazing, I just wish I could be there with her," Beth said feeling down.

"Don't worry, you can cheer her on," Debbie said.

"Your right mom, that's what I'll do," Beth replied.

The three Schmidl brothers along with the Puente sisters were watching the battle from their seats as well. They were happy to see Margaret and Diana emerge victorious.

"That's our sister," John said.

"She's doing pretty good," Max replied.

"We're gonna root for her when she and Diana have their battle," Patrick said.

Back in the tunnel, Margaret and Diana each delivered a fistbump for a job well done.

"Way to go Margaret," Diana said.

"Same here cuz," Margaret replied.

"So are you looking forward to facing me in the second round," Diana asked.

"Facing you, I couldn't be more excited about going one on one against you," Margaret responded.

"That's great, now make sure you give it all you got," Diana told Margaret.

"I will, see you in the next round," Margaret said.

The two walked off in seperate directions. Diana and Margaret were now looking like they were going to be pretty fierce rivals.

Margaret returned to the others were her brothers, her parents, and Meagan and Katie were. They were all patting her on the back for a job well done.

"Way to go Margaret," Meagan complemented.

"Yeah, you and Diana really showed those two who was in charge," John said.

"Keep it up Margaret," Edward responded.

"Thanks once again, but I'm going to be the winner and you'll lose to me," Margaret smirked.

Everyone was really looking forward to their upcoming battles in the second round. There was only one last battle in the tag battle round, and then the second round would begin. That battle involves Patrick and the Unknown Champion teaming up.

**Grand Prix Updates:**

**Margaret Schmidl: Advances To The Second Round**

**Diana Yates: Advances To The Second Round**


	576. Tag Battles: An Unknown Force

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used. I also don't own FOX SPORTS.**

The only battle left in the first round of the Championship Tournament was Patrick's battle when he teams up with the Unknown Champion to face Kirby Gonzalez and Curtis Onyx. The Unknown Champion found him in the crowds.

"Edward," the Unknown Champion responded.

"Unknown Champion, nice to see you again," Edward replied.

"Nice to see you too," the Unknown Champion replied, "Patrick, its time for us to take the stage together."

"You got it," Patrick said.

Patrick was pretty nervous that he was the Unknown Champion's partner in this round. He knew that they were going to win, but then he has to face him in the second round which will be a different story.

"Patrick, good luck," Meagan said kissing Patrick on the cheek.

"Thanks Meagan," Patrick replied.

"You two show them what you're made of," Edward told Patrick.

"I will," Patrick replied.

Patrick and the Unknown Champion left and prepared to descend to the battlefield. In moments they would arrive to witness their opponents Kirby Gonzalez and Curtis Onyx.

"FOX SPORTS will now give you the final battle of the tag battle round! This battle will be Kirby Gonzalez and Curtis Onyx VS...THE UNKNOWN CHAMPION and Patrick Schmidl," Joe announced.

"Patrick, just let me handle this. I want you to be at full strength when we battle," the Unknown Champion told Patrick.

"Okay, cause I know you'll be able to win without a problem," Patrick said confidently.

The Unknown Champion was feeling ready as the crowd was also feeling ready. Everyone in the stands was rooting for the Unknown Champion as he was making his way towards another Grand Prix title, and Patrick was going to be his little helper in this upcoming round.

"Here are the rules of the tag battle round, there are four trainers and each trainer can use up to three Pokemon which makes the team of two have six Pokemon. The first team to knock out all six of the other team's Pokemon wins! Now let the tag battle begin," the referee announced.

The scoreboard showed Kirby's picture and Curtis's picture on the left, and the Unknown Champion's picture and Patrick's picture on the right. All Patrick had to do was bring out a Pokemon while the Unknown Champion was noble enough to take on the two by himself.

"Go Venomoth," Kirby yelled out sending out Venomoth.

"Go Seviper," Curtis shouted sending out Seviper.

"Sceptile, I choose you," the Unknown Champion yelled out bringing out his Sceptile.

"Alright then, come on out Sceptile," Patrick shouted bringing out his Sceptile as well.

"You plan to have Sceptile out," the Unknown Champion asked.

"Yeah, this was my first Pokemon after all. I thought maybe it should watch your Pokemon," Patrick suggested.

"Ah, good thinking," the Unknown Champion responded.

"And were underway in the final battle of the tag battle round. Kirby is going to use Venomoth, and Curtis will go at it with Seviper. As for the Unknown Champion and his partner, they both have a Sceptile and they will battle with two Sceptiles," Joe explained.

"Now that's a pretty unique combo of two Sceptiles with one another. I actually battled against not only the Unknown Champion, but Patrick as well. I got to witness it when it was just a Grovyle, and when we battled, it evolved into Sceptile," Kogen told.

"You really battled Patrick," Joe asked.

"I did, and he is pretty good," Kogen answered.

Venomoth's picture appeared under Kirby's picture, Seviper's picture appeared under Curtis's picture, and Sceptiles appear under both Patrick's and the Unknown Champion's pictures. The Unknown Champion was ready to guide himself and Patrick to victory.

"Venomoth use Psybeam," Kirby shouted.

"Seviper use Poison Fang," Curtis yelled out.

Both Venomoth and Seviper were going to attack as Venomoth unleashed a Psybeam, and Seviper was coming at Patrick's Sceptile with Poison Fang.

"Sceptile, Bullet Seed on both of them," the Unknown Champion told his Sceptile.

The Forest Pokemon unleashed a Bullet Seed attack right at Venomoth and Seviper. It was powerful enough to defeat both the Poison Moth Pokemon and the Fang Snake Pokemon.

"Both Venomoth and Sceptile are unable to battle," the referee shouted.

"Well there you see it, the Unknown Champion doing what he usually does. His Sceptile makes complete work of Venomoth and Seviper leaving Kirby and Curtis to just two Pokemon, and the Unknown Champion is going to switch Pokemon," Joe announced.

The pictures of Venomoth and Seviper went gray due to the fact that they were defeated. The background in Sceptile's picture underneath the Unknown Champion's picture turned gray showing that he can go back to Sceptile.

"So you're using another Pokemon," Patrick asked.

"That's right, I need you to see some of what me and my Pokemon can do up close," the Unknown Champion told Patrick.

The Unknown Champion pulled out another Pokeball while Kirby and Curtis each took out a Pokeball that contained their second Pokemon.

"Come on out Dusknoir," Kirby shouted bringing out Dusknoir.

"Lets go Magmar," Curtis yelled out sending out Magmar.

"Now I'm going to use another Pokemon to take you on. Go Infernape," the Unknown Champion yelled out sending out his Infernape.

"And Kirby and Curtis have brought out their second Pokemon. Kirby will now be using Dusknoir and Curtis is going to use Magmar. As for the other side, the Unknown Champion switches from Sceptile to Infernape while Patrick will stay with his Sceptile," Joe said.

"The Unknown Champion probably doesn't feel any danger. He just wants to give his Pokemon more opportunities, so I think the Unknown Champion is not going to have a problem at all," Kogen explained.

Dusknoir's picture and Magmar's picture appeared underneath their respective trainers, and Infernape's picture appeared underneath the Unknown Champion's picture. With the Gripper Pokemon Dusknoir and the Spitfire Pokemon Mamgar taking on the Flame Pokemon Infernape along with the Forest Pokemon Sceptile, things were going to be interesting.

"Dusknoir use Shadow Punchon Infernape," Kirby yelled out.

"Magmar use Fire Punch on Sceptile," Curtis shouted.

"Block those punches," both Patrick and the Unknown Champion yelled out in union.

Dusknoir delivered a Shadow Punch to Infernape while Magmar came at Sceptile with Fire Punch. Both Infernape and Sceptile both blocked the attacks, and the Unknown Champion was surprised to see Patrick in action.

"Dusknoir and Magmar each deliver their specialty punch, but Infernape and Sceptile were both able to block those punches," Joe said.

"Well, looks like Sceptile finally gets some action. The Unknown Champion has done most of the work, but now Patrick gets a chance to do something," Kogen said.

"Didn't I say conserve your Pokemon's energy for our battle," the Unknown Champion told Patrick.

"You did, but Magmar was coming to attack so I wanted Sceptile to be okay," Patrick explained.

"It's okay, but now let me take care of this," the Unknown Champion told Patrick, "Infernape use Flare Blitz!"

Infernape starts to heat up and attack both Dusknoir and Magmar with Flare Blitz. The Gripper Pokemon and the Spitfire Pokemon were both defeated by the hands of Infernape.

"Both Dusknoir and Magmar are unable to battle," the referee shouted.

"And Infernape takes over by using Flare Blitz to defeat both Dusknoir and Magmar. I have to say almost everytime we see the Unknown Champion, he just keeps getting better," Joe stated.

Kirby called back his Dusknoir as it's picture turned gray, the same went for Curtis's Magmar when he called it back. The Unknown Champion pulled out a Pokeball looking like he was going to call back Infernape.

"Infernape return," the Unknown Champion called out putting Infernape back into its Pokeball.

"And the Unknown Champion has called back Infernape. He's going to make a substitution," Joe said.

The background on Infernape's picture turned gray indicating that he could go back to Infernape. The Unknown Champion pulled out another Pokeball.

"So you're going to use another Pokemon now," Patrick asked.

"That is correct," the Unknown Champion answered, "lets go Snorlax!"

"Go Corsola," Kirby yelled out sending out Corsola.

"Go Kangaskhan," Curtis shouted bringing out Kangaskhan.

"Kirby and Curtis have brought out their final Pokemon, and the Unknown Champion has sent out his final eligable Pokemon! Kirby is going to use Corsola, Curtis is going to use Kangaskhan, and the Unknown Champion is going to use Snorlax. Patrick on the other hand will stick with Sceptile," Joe announced.

The final matchup was prepared with Kirby sending out the Coral Pokemon Corsola and Curits using the Parent Pokemon Kangaskhan. With Patrick still using Sceptile, the Unknown Champion was now going to use the Sleeping Pokemon Snorlax. Corsola's picture, Kangaskhan's picture, and Snorlax's picture appeared in the final empty box underneath their trainer's picture. The battle would resume with the crowd cheering on.

"Corsola use Spike Cannon," Kirby yelled out.

"Kangaskhan use Mega Punch," Curtis shouted.

"Snorlax, jump in front of those attacks," the Unknown Champion told Snorlax.

Corsola unleashed its Spike Cannon, and Kangaskhan used Mega Punch. Snorlax on the other hand used its body fat to block off both attacks.

"Would you look at that, Corsola fires its Spike Cannon and Kangaskhan uses Mega Punch. Snorlax then comes in to take both attacks, and they felt like nothing thanks to that soft fat of Snorlax," said Joe.

"Nice work with defense, and Snorlax also may have protected Sceptile there," Kogen explained.

"Snorlax use Hyper Beam," the Unknown Champion commanded.

The Sleeping Pokemon charged up a Hyper Beam, and then fired right at both Corsola and Kangaskhan. The Coral Pokemon and the Parent Pokemon were both knocked out, and the Unknown Champion seized victory for himself and Patrick.

"Snorlax uses Hyper Beam, and Corsola and Kangaskhan are hit by it. This could be it for the two Pokemon," Joe said.

"Both Corsola and Kangaskahn are unable to battle! The winners of this match and moving on the second round are the Unknown Champion and Patrick Schmidl," the referee announced.

"The Unknown Champion has wrapped up his performance. The run is over for Kirby Gonzalez and Curtis Onyx as the Unknown Champion and Patrick Schmidl will now be squaring off in the next round," Joe announced.

"This is why they call him the Unknown Champion. He truly is a champion, and nobody knows anything about him," Kogen stated.

The pictures of Corsola and Kangaskhan went gray, and the only pictures that were left on the scoreboard were the Unknown Champion's and Patrick's as they were declared the winners.

"Patrick really didn't do much, but I think the Unknown Champion wants him to be ready," Edward said.

"You really think so," Meagan questioned.

"Yeah, I mean his Sceptile didn't do anything except block a Fire Punch attack from Magmar," Edward explained, "but Patrick is going to have his work cut out for him when he faces the Unknown Champion."

Patrick and the Unknown Champion just looked at each others faces. They now know that they have to deal with each other next.

"Well Patrick, you made a good run here in the Pokemon Grand Prix, but I'm afraid its coming to an end," the Unknown Champion told Patrick.

"I will do what I can to stay in this. Just remember that we have a crisis here with Darkdust," Patrick mentions.

"I know that, we'll keep an eye on them," said the Unknown Champion.

So these two Pokemon trainers meant business. They were going to meet each other in the next round where the winner of that match would either face Diana or Margaret. The tag battle round came to a close.

"And that concludes the coverage of the Pokemon Grand Prix tag battle rounds. We had 32 Pokemon trainers in this competition today, and now its down to just 16," Joe said.

"Yeah, most of these battles didn't seem really much of a challenge to anyone who won. We should be able to see more intense action in the second round," Kogen explained.

"Sixteen Pokemon trainers, the winners in the second round will punch a ticket to the Pokemon Grand Prix Championship Tournament Quarterfinals! For Kogen Samuels, I'm Joe Buck saying thanks for watching! We'll see you later when we broadcast the second round of the Championship Tournament! You have been watching the Pokemon Grand Prix on FOX SPORTS," Joe announced.

**Grand Prix Updates:**

**Patrick Schmidl: Advances To The Second Round**

**Unknown Champion: Advances To The Second Round**

**Championship Tournament Tag Battle Round Ends**


	577. Round 2: The Competition Is On

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used. I also don't own FOX SPORTS.**

Evening came to Tokyo as everyone gathered around for a big dinner to congratulate them on an excellent effort in the tag battle rounds. Patrick, Meagan, Katie, Max, John, Margaret, Diana, and Baron all made their way to the second round.

There was a huge buffet as everyone was enjoying their meals to celebrate the victory they claimed.

"A toast to all of those who made it to the next round, may we wish you all the best of luck," Karen announced.

Everyone raised their glasses of water and clicked them together. They all drank their water, and began to eat the food that was on the table for them.

"This is so good," Meagan said eating some of the food.

"Yeah, I can't believe we get a lot," Katie said eating her food.

"Well this is what you all get for a great battle," Debbie said.

"Indeed," John replied.

As everyone was eating their food, Patrick wasn't feeling like he was part of the celebration. After all, it was the Unknown Champion who did everything to help him get to the next round.

"Is something bothering you Patrick," his mother Nancy asked.

"Yeah, I didn't really do much. I ended up letting the Unknown Champion do everything," Patrick said.

"It's okay Patrick, he is the most elite Pokemon trainer in the world," Edward mentioned.

"Yeah, but I wish I could've done more. Now I have to face him in the next round which is something I wasn't prepared for," Patrick explained.

"What are you talking about Patrick," Max questioned.

"Well, he has won the Pokemon Grand Prix 25 years in a row, but I was hoping we could be pairing up in a battle at the very end, not in round two of the Championship Tournament," Patrick explained.

Everyone stopped eating as Patrick was feeling pretty tense about his upcoming second battle.

"Don't feel so tense Patrick, you'll do fine," Mew said.

Mew didn't pop out, but he heard its voice. Patrick knew he should just take Mew's advice and not to worry so much about his next battle.

"I don't know who said that, but that voice is right Patrick. Just relax and you'll do fine," said his Uncle Carey.

"Yeah, you're a great Pokemon trainer. Who knows, you might pull out a miracle," Meagan told Patrick.

"You're right, I should just take it easy," Patrick replied.

They all went back to eating, and Baron started to take a good look at Katie. She was amazed that he was looking at her, and that made Katie blush.

"So Katie, speaking of matchups, how do you feel about facing me in the next round," Baron asked.

"Awwww, you two going on a date afterwards," Margaret said mocking the two.

"Hey," Katie retaliated, "I feel a little nervous. I mean this is for a shot at the Pokemon Grand Prix title."

"Me too, but I think were going to have so much fun when we battle," Baron said.

"I know," Katie replied.

"So you two are looking forward to your upcoming battle," Karen asked.

"Yes we are," Katie and Baron responded in union.

"Well you two just have fun, and lets see some action from the two of you," Phil told the two.

Katie and Baron were now feeling hyped about facing each other in the second round, and Patrick was going to have a serious battle coming up soon. Nobody even mentioned the fact that Meagan and John were going to face each other in the next round such as Diana and Margaret.

In a distance from the table, none of them noticed, but Shadelock and Sneavely along with the four Darkdust Administrators were all watching them eat as they were also having dinner.

"Look at them enjoying their food, they shouldn't celebrate just yet," Riley said.

"Your right Nukem, none of them have won," Nukem told Riley.

"Now now settle down. Let us remind you that me and Sneavely are still in this competition, and the big finale will come near the end," Shadelock told everyone.

"Remarkable master Shadelock, no one is going to stop you from having the world realizing what we have achieved," Sneavely responded.

"Indeed, but when the time comes they will meet the end of the Pokemon era they live in, and move into a new era," Shadelock announced.

The scene went back to the Darkdust airship where the giant Darkdust Chaosball was sitting in its capsule. The ball glowed a powerful purple, and inside was a dangerously great power that is currently unknown. Shadelock was going to open the Pokeball very soon.

The next day, everyone was at the Pokemon Grand Prix Main Arena where the second round was underway.

"Welcome everyone to the presentation of the second round of the Pokemon Grand Prix Championship right here on FOX. Hello I'm Joe Buck, and joining me is my good partner Kogen Samuels," Joe announced.

"Thanks for having me again Joe," Kogen replied.

"Kogen, yesterday we had a whole bunch of great tag battles taking place right here in the main arena," Joe stated.

"Yeah, you're absolutely correct! Some of the battles was just one trainer doing all of the work beating both of their opponents such as Shadelock, Sneavely, and of course the Unknown Champion," Kogen mentioned.

"And now those teams who have won will now square off against each other. So here are the matchups for the second round," Joe said.

Pictures of Shadelock and Flint Estrada were shown for the first match on the TV screen.

"The first match will be Shadelock VS Flint Estrada," Joe announced.

Pictures of Otto Wheeler and Carlos Ricketts were shown for the second match on the TV screen.

"The second match will be Otto Wheeler VS Carlos Ricketts," Joe announced.

Pictures of Meagan Puente and John Schmidl were shown for the third match on the TV screen.

"The third match will be Meagan Puente VS John Schmidl," Joe announced.

Pictures of Katie Puente and Baron Grasse were shown for the fourth match on the TV screen.

"The fourth match will be Katie Puente VS Baron Grasse," Joe announced.

Pictures of Max Schmidl and Walden Smith were shown for the fifth match on the TV screen.

"The seventh match will be Max Schmidl VS Walden Smith," Joe announced.

Pictures of Sneavely and Yunel Flippel were shown for the sixth match on the TV screen.

"The sixth match will be Sneavely VS Yunel Flippel," Joe announced.

Pictures of Diana Yates and Margaret Schmidl were shown for the seventh match on the TV screen.

"The seventh match will be Diana Yates VS Margaret Schmidl," Joe announced.

Pictures of the Unknown Champion and Patrick Schmidl were shown for the final match on the TV screen.

"And the final match will be the Unknown Champion VS Patrick Schmidl," Joe announced.

"Don't forget, the winners of these eight matches will advance to the quarterfinals where they will have a one in eight shot of winning the Pokemon Grand Prix," Kogen announced.

"Indeed, sit back and enjoy the second round of the Pokemon Grand Prix on FOX SPORTS," Joe said.

The first battle was underway as Shadelock was taking on Flint Estrada. This battle jumped all the way to the near end.

"Shadelock, how come nobody can beat him," Patrick questions himself.

Shadelock had out Regigigas and Flint was down to his last Pokemon. Flint was using a Beedrill, and he should've known that he was no match for Shadelock.

"My gosh, I thought you didn't want me to battle with you because you wanted to do things yourself. Now I realize your freakishly good," Flint replied.

"You got that right," Shadelock responded, "Regigigas use Heavy Slam!"

"Beedrill use Pin Missile," Flint retorted.

The Colossal Pokemon jumped up into the air to use Heavy Slam on Beedrill, but the Poison Bee Pokemon attacked with Pin Missile. None of the needles effected Regigigas as it squashed Beedrill like a pancake knocking it out.

"Beedrill is unable to battle, the winner is Regigigas! The winner of this battle and advancing to the quarterfinals is Shadelock," the referee announced.

"This Shadelock guy has done it once more. He has knocked Flint out of the Pokemon Grand Prix, and Shadelock will advance to the quarterfinals," Joe said.

Beedrill's picture turned gray, and only Shadelock's picture was left on the scoreboard. It read winner underneath of Shadelock's picture as he was now going to await the winner of the second match of the second round.

"We just need to have faith in our Pokemon, and maybe we can beat him," Patrick said to everyone around him.

"Are you sure, what if we can't," Meagan asked.

"Somebody has too beat him, and believe me whoever wins this next match is certainly not going to do it," John told Patrick and Meagan.

"Everyone, don't worry about him until you face him. Right now focus on your upcoming battle," Max said.

They all agreed to listen to Max's words and just focus on the battle that they have coming up. After all, they couldn't face Shadelock unless they were paired up against him.

**Grand Prix Updates:**

**Darkdust Head Shadelock: Advances To The Quarterfinals**


	578. Round 2: Meagan VS John Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used. I also don't own FOX SPORTS.**

After Shadelock's battle with Flint came to a close, everyone was sitting in the crowd watching the battle between Otto Wheeler and Carlos Ricketts. Both of them were down to their last Pokemon as Otto was using Absol and Carlos was using Skarmory.

"Skarmory use Steel Wing," Carlos shouted.

"Dodge it and use Night Slash," Otto retorted.

Skarmory was flying towards Absol with Steel Wing, but Absol got out of the way to use Night Slash and take out Carlos's Skarmory.

"Skarmory is unable to battle, the winner is Absol! The winner of this battle and advancing to the quarterfinals is Otto Wheeler of Los Angeles," the referee announced.

"Otto has done it, he has defeated Carlos and will now join Shadelock in the quarterfinals," Joe announced.

"What a good job by both Pokemon trainers, but it was Carlos who was the better trainer all along," Kogen stated.

Otto and Carlos shook hands with each other, and now the third battle was soon going to be underway. The third match of the second round was going to be against Meagan and John.

"Well John, it seems like were up," Meagan told John.

"Oooh, I'm so going to crush you," John replied.

Meagan and John got up out of their seats and began to make their way to the battlefield. Patrick, Max, Margaret, Katie, Edward, Nancy, Karen, and Phil watched the two leave for their battle.

"You do you very best John," Edward told his son.

"Yeah, win one for us! No offense to you Meagan," Nancy responded.

"None taken," said Meagan as she continued to walk.

Meagan and John were both walking together, and then they had to seperate so they could come out of seperate tunnels. Meagan went left, and John went right. Everyone was out in the crowds waiting for the battle to start.

"So Patrick, I take it your going to cheer your brother on," Katie asked.

"You bet I am Katie. He is my brother, then again Meagan is my girlfriend. I'm 50/50 on this, but I'm going to have to choose John," Patrick said.

"Okay, stay on your family side. You know who I'm cheering for," Katie questioned.

"Meagan of course," Patrick replied.

"Exactly," Katie responded.

"You're watching the Pokemon Grand Prix Championship Tournament right here on FOX! Our third match of the second round is about to begin as Meagan Puente will be facing John Schmidl," Joe announced.

The crowd was cheering loudly as Meagan and John were making their way to the battlefield. Katie's sister and Patrick's brother who is the oldest of the four Schmidl siblings were now ready to go head on.

"Listen here Meagan, I'm not going to be taking any of your childish ways. I'm a serious Pokemon trainer, and I tend to show you what I'm made of," John yelled out.

"That's what I want from you John. I want the best from you, and I'll give my best as well," Meagan shouted.

"Don't talk about giving your best, I'm talking about winning," John told Meagan.

"I know what you mean," Meagan replied.

"Okay! Meagan, John, here are the rules. You will be using all six Pokemon in this battle, and the last one standing will be the winner. Now take your positions and begin the battle," the referee announced.

The crowd was going crazy as the battle was about to begin. The giant scoreboard showed Meagan's picture and John's picture, and underneath each picture were six empty boxes. Those six boxes were going to show which Pokemon they were going to use, and Meagan and John got their Pokeballs out.

"Lets begin, I choose you Luxray," Meagan shouted sending out her Luxray.

"Okay then, come on out Gliscor," John yelled out bringing out his Gliscor.

"The trainers have brought out their first Pokemon! Meagan will begin with Luxray, and John will begin with Gliscor," Joe announced.

"It looks like John might have the upper hand because Gliscor is a ground type Pokemon and none of Luxray's electric attacks are doing to do any good," Kogen explained.

"You're right on that Kogen, but we'll see how this turns out," Joe said.

Under Meagan's picture in the first box was Luxray's picture, and under John's picture in the box was Gliscor's picture. The Gleam Eyes Pokemon and the Fang Scorp Pokemon were ready to battle, but Gliscor had the edge since it's also a ground type making most of Luxray's attacks worthless.

"You do realize that Gliscor is part ground type along with flying type, so none of those electric attacks are going to do any good," John stated.

"I understand, but when there's a will, there's a way," Meagan said.

"Lets see, Gliscor use Swords Dance," John yelled out.

Gliscor summoned magical swords to raise its power greatly. Luxray was prepared to attack, but couldn't use any electric type moves.

"Okay, Gliscor is a ground type Pokemon none of Luxray's electric attacks are going to do any good. Luxray use Crunch," Meagan shouted to her Luxray.

"Dodge it," John retorted.

Luxray rushed over to Gliscor to use Crunch, but Gliscor was able to get ouf of the way. There wasn't really much Luxray could do.

"Alright Gliscor, use Acrobatics," John shouted.

Gliscor started to sommersault and pounce at Luxray with its Acrobatics. Luxray was getting hit pretty hard, and the Gleam Eyes Pokemon couldn't do much.

"Gliscor is starting to whirl around for Acrobatics! And Gliscor sends a direct hit to Luxray," Joe shouted.

"And now use Steel Wing," John commanded.

The Fang Scrop Pokemon attacked with Steel Wing, and knocked out Luxray with just two attacks. Meagan and Luxray were doing their best, but never stood a chance against John and his Gliscor.

"Now Gliscor uses Steel Wing, and this may have put the lights out on Luxray," Joe said.

"Luxray is unable to battle, the winner is Gliscor," the referee shouted.

"A failed attempt at Crunch lead to two attacks that put Luxray out of its misery. Meagan is not off to a good start as he is already down a Pokemon," Joe said.

"Yeah, I mean it could be okay if some of Luxray's attacks weren't very effective, but most of Luxray's attacks were electric and that was a bad matchup for Luxray," Kogen explained.

"Luxray return," Meagan yelled out calling back her Luxray, "it's not your fault that you lost, but you did the best you could."

Luxray's picture turns gray, and Meagan is one Pokemon down. John and Gliscor were off to a terrific start making easy work of Meagan's Luxray.

"Well Meagan, it seems I may have the upperhand," John told Meagan.

"This was my fault, but I won't falter this time! Come on out Froslass," Meagan yelled out sending out her Froslass.

"Meagan Puente has chosen her second Pokemon, and it will be Froslass," Joe said.

"Froslass and Gliscor is a way better matchup for Meagan because Froslass's ice attacks do great damage to flying type and ground type Pokemon. Gliscor is both a ground type and flying type which favors Froslass," Kogen explained.

"Now would be a good time for Meagan to strike back after John and his Gliscor defeated her Luxray," Joe metions.

Meagan was now ready to get back at John by using the Snow Land Pokemon Froslass. In the second empty box underneath Meagan's picture, Froslass's picture appeared. Meagan now had a huge edge, and she was ready to continue the battle.

"Froslass, wise choice Meagan," John commented.

"Thanks John," Meagan replied.

"But don't count on winning just yet, Gliscor use Steel Wing once more," John ordered.

The Fang Scorp Pokemon came flying towards Froslass with Steel Wing. Steel attacks were actually one of Froslass's weakness, and Froslass took the blow from Gliscor.

"Gliscor strikes again with another Steel Wing, and Froslass seems to be down for the count," Joe shouted.

Froslass looked like was knocked out, but it really wasn't. Froslass toughened it out and got back on its feet.

"Wait a moment, Froslass is back up and ready to get back at Gliscor," Joe shouted.

"You okay Froslass," Meagan asked.

The Snow Land Pokemon nodded its head, and it was ready to fight back.

"Great now use Avalanche," Meagan commanded.

Froslass started to summon a huge Avalanche, and Gliscor wasn't able to get away from Froslass's attack. The Fang Scorp Pokemon was getting washed away by Froslass's Avalanche, and Gliscor was frozen.

"Froslass is showing no signs of weakening, bringing out a very powerful Avalanche. Gliscor is frozen and can't move," Joe announced.

"That's what were hoping out of Froslass, use that ice power on John's Pokemon," Kogen stated.

"This is not good," John said to himself.

"Now use Headbutt," Meagan retaliated.

Froslass attacked the frozen Gliscor with Headbutt, and took Gliscor out of commission.

"Gliscor is unable to battle, the winner is Froslass," the referee shouted.

"And Froslass finishes off Gliscor with a Headbutt. Gliscor looked like it was going to take down Froslass too, but Froslass fought back and won," Joe announced.

"Yeah, that Froslass never gave up no matter what was coming," Kogen explained.

"Gliscor return," John shouted calling back his Gliscor, "you were excellent Gliscor, now take a good rest."

Gliscor's picture turned completely gray indicating that John's Gliscor was unable to continue. Now each of them were down to only five Pokemon.

"Good job bouncing back from a bad start, but you won't be so lucky when I use Mightyena. GO," John yelled out sending out Mightyena.

"John's second Pokemon is going to be Mightyena, and it looks like Meagan will stick with her Froslass," Joe announced.

"Yeah, maybe if Froslass seems to be doing good after taking a vicious hit from Gliscor's Steel Wing, then keep Froslass in there," Kogen explained.

The second empty box underneath John's picture was filled with a picture of Mightyena. Now John was going to battle with the Bite Pokemon Mightyena while Meagan stuck with her Froslass.

"Mightyena use Swagger," John yelled out.

MIghtyena used its Swagger to trigger Froslass to raise its power, and also get itself confused. The Snow Land Pokemon was in a confused state and didn't know what to do.

"Froslass, you confused Froslass," Meagan shouted.

"Froslass seems to be confused, and doesn't know what to do. Lets see if Meagan can find a way out of this," Joe exclaimed.

Froslass wasn't thinking straight, and all Meagan could do was get Froslass to snap out. John knew that a psyhical attack could most likely snap Froslass out of its confused state, so he had to make sure Froslass wasn't using psyhical attacks.

"Okay Mightyena, use Shadow Ball," John ordered.

Mightyena charged a Shadow Ball attack that was sent right towards Froslass. Meagan didn't know how to get Froslass out of its confused state, but she might have an idea on how Froslass could Froslass.

"I got an idea, Froslass spin around and use Icy Wind," Meagan yelled out to her Froslass.

Froslass wasn't given a target, it just heard spin around and use Icy Wind destroying Mightyena's Shadow Ball. The Snow Land Pokemon did just that, and Mightyena was sent shivering by the effects of Icy Wind that made the stadium cold.

"Froslass can't seem to fight off its confusion, but Meagan found a way out of it. Froslass spins around to use Icy Wind to not only cancel out Mightyena's Shadow Ball, but get everyone to shiver inside," Joe explained.

"Smart thinking by Meagan, if Meagan were to give Froslass a target in its confused state, chances are it would not find the foe," Kogen said.

Everyone in the stadium was shivering, and that even included Patrick, Katie, Max, Margaret, Edward, Nancy, Karen, and Phil.

"Meeemeagan sure found a way to cooooooocool off Mightyena," Katie said shiverning.

" know right," Patrick replied shivering.

Froslass was back to its senses thanks to spinning around, and Mightyena was starting to feel extremely cold. John was shivering as well after Froslass's very cold Icy Wind.

"You kept us in the cold," John said.

"Froslass use Ominous WInd," Meagan yelled out.

Froslass now used its Ominous Wind attack to send out a dark wind right at Mightyena. The Bite Pokemon was shivering and couldn't move, and the wind took out Mightyena.

"Froslass has now used its Ominous Wind to take care of Mightyena! It doesn't look like Mightyena is going to last," Joe said.

"Mightyena is unable to battle, the winner is Froslass," the referee shouted.

"And there you have it, Mightyena is down for the count. Meagan and Froslass have taken out two of John's Pokemon. Got to feel good that the momentum is now on her side," Joe said.

"Yeah, I mean Froslass was not bad after taking a hit from Steel Wing, and getting confused at the same time," Kogen stated.

"Maybe it was the Swagger raising Froslass's power that made that Icy Wind much colder," Joe stated.

"Mightyena return," John yelled out calling back his Mightyena, "you fought well Mightyena, take a good rest."

Mightyena's picture turned gray, and John was down to only four Pokemon. He was still feeling cold after Froslass's Icy Wind.

"Feeling cold," Meagan smirked.

"Yes I am Meagan, so I'll let my Houndoom warm things up," John yelled out sending out his Houndoom.

"Now John has an advantage by bringing out Houndoom. It's a fire type so Houndoom's got a chance to warm things up," Joe explained.

In the third empty box under John's picture appeared a picture of Houndoom. The Dark Pokemon Houndoom was ready to take action against Meagan's Froslass after leaving John in the cold.

"Houndoom use Fire Spin all over the battlefield," John yelled out to his Houndoom.

Houndoom unleashed a powerful Fire Spin attack alloverthe arena. The cold air was gone as Froslass was now starting to get too warm.

"Houndoom scorches the entire battlefield with Fire Spin, and now the place is starting to get hot," Joe said.

"Yeah, we can feel a little overheating," Kogen stated.

The place was starting to get a little bit warm, and Froslass was feeling the heat the most. The Snow Land Pokemon was feeling extreme heat and couldn't move.

"Hot enough for ya," John asked in a smug tone.

"Not really, Froslass use Blizzard," Meagan shouted.

Froslass tried using Blizzard, but the heat that Houndoom brought with Fire Spin weakened the attack causing it to evaporate into nothing.

"What just happened," Meagan asked herself.

"Froslass's Blizzard has turned into nothing due to the intense heat that melted it. That can't be good for Froslass," Joe said.

"Now its my turn, Houndoom use Flamethrower," John yelled out.

Houndoom unleashed a powerful Flamethrower attack that fried up Froslass, and the Snow Land Pokemon was put out of its misery.

"Froslass is unable to battle, the winner is Houndoom," the referee shouted.

"The heat, and a Flamethrower takes out Froslass. That was some good thinking by John to have Houndoom heat the place up with Fire Spin not only to escape the cold, but to also put Froslass in the warm," Joe explained.

"Yeah, he knew that fire was its weakness so heat the place up with Fire Spin, great thinking by John," said Kogen.

"Froslass return," Meagan yelled out calling back her Froslass, "you were amazing Froslass, now take a nice rest."

Froslass's picture went gray, but it did a terrific job taking out two of John's Pokemon. Meagan was ready to get the odds back into her favor.

"Your doing good so far," John complemented.

"Thanks, and so will my next Pokemon! Go Azumarill," Meagan shouted sending out her Azumarill.

"And here is Meagan's third Pokemon, Azumarill! A water type taking on a fire type, this is another wise choice for Meagan when she is choosing her Pokemon," Joe said.

As the Aqua Rabbit Pokemon's picture appears in the third empty box underneath Meagan's picture, Azumarill is ready to go one on one with Houndoom. Meagan and John were ready to continue to duel it out.

"They're both doing pretty good," Patrick said.

"Yeah, but only one is going to win," Katie stated.

"Houndoom use Foul Play," John yelled out.

Houndoom was rushing right at Azumarill hoping to use Foul Play. Azumarill was in a battle stance ready for Houndoom to attack.

"Azumarill use Water Gun," Meagan retaliated.

Azumarill opened its mouth and unleashed a Water Gun attack. Houndoom was being stopped in its tracks with Azumarill's attack.

"Azumarill attacks Houndoom with Water Gun, and Houndoom can't withstand Azumarill's attack," Joe exclaimed.

"Now use Aqua Tail," Meagan shouted.

Azumarill attacks Houndoom with a powerful Aqua Tail attack. The Dark Pokemon was knocked out and Azumiarll was victorious.

"And a perfect strike from Azumarill's Aqua Tail! This may have put Houndoom out of the battle," Joe said.

"Houndoom is unable to battle, the winner is Azumarill," the referee shouted.

"And it did, Houndoom can not continue. John has now lost three of his Pokemon, and he only has three Pokemon left," Joe shouted.

"Yeah, there was no way anyone could withstand that Aqua Tail attack delivered by Azumarill," Kogen explained.

"Houndoom return," John yelled out calling back his Houndoom, "great job Houndoom, take a good rest."

Houndoom's picture goes gray, and John is halfway to possibly getting defeated. Meagan still had Azumarill, Ursaring, Granbull, and Charizard to help her out. John was not ready to give up.

"Alright Meagan, I'm not playing nice anymore," John replied.

He pulls out another Pokebal, and Patrick, Max, Margaret, Katie, and John's parents along with Meagan's parents watch the battle. It was far from over.

**Grand Prix Updates:**

**Meagan Puente And John Schmidl compete against each other**


	579. Round 2: Meagan VS John Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used. I also don't own FOX SPORTS.**

Meagan's Pokemon have defeated John's Gliscor, his Mightyena, and his Houndoom. He was ready to bring out his fourth Pokemon as Meagan was going to stick with Azumarill.

Patrick, Katie, Max, and Margaret were all leaning on the railing watching the battle for a closer look.

"John might be in huge trouble," Margaret said.

"Yeah, Meagan is finding ways to win so far," Patrick stated.

Then a familar face shows up to be with Katie. It was her crush and next opponent Baron Grasse who suprised Katie.

"Katie, how are you," Baron responded.

"Baron, what are you doing here," Katie asked.

"Well I saw seeing you watch your sister in the battle, and I thought maybe I could come over and cheer with you," Baron suggested.

"Well sure," Katie replied.

"Great, and then we can leave together for our battle," Baron said.

"That's perfect," Katie replied.

John was holding his fourth Pokeball, and Meagan was still going to battle with Azumarill. The oldest Schmidl sibling was prepared to send out his next Pokemon.

"Go Aggron," John shouted sending out his Aggron.

"For John's fourth Pokemon, he will be using Aggron. Azumarill is not going to go anywhere until it can't continue," Joe said.

"Yeah, and besdies, Azumarill also holds ann advantage in this matchup being a water type and Aggron being a rock type," Kogen stated.

Underneath John's picture was his Aggron's picture appearing. The Iron Armor Pokemon was ready to reak havoc on Azumarill, but Meagan and Azumarill were going to make sure they didn't back down.

"Come on Azumarill, use Water Gun once more," Meagan yelled out.

"Aggron use Iron Defense," John retaliated.

Azumarill unleashed a Water Gun attack right at Aggron, but the Iron Armor Pokemon shielded itself with Iron Defense.

"Azumarill attacks Aggron with Water Gun, but Aggron uses its Iron Defense to shield itself," Joe said.

"Alright Aggron, now use Iron Head," John commanded to his Aggron.

Aggron was charging at Azumarill with Iron Head, and knocked the Aqua Rabbit Pokemon to the wall. Azumarill was still standing, and wasn't going down so easily.

"Aggron attacks with Iron Head, but Azumarill is still standing," Joe stated.

"Impressive, a strong Azumarill. Too bad its not going to last long," John said mocking Meagan, "Aggron use Head Smash!"

Aggron was charging towards Azumarill with a Head Smash attack, and Azumarill was standing waiting for the perfect moment to attack.

"Azumarill, its time to use Rollout," Meagan ordered her Azumarill.

The Aqua Rabbit Pokemon started to get crazy with Rollout, and Aggron's Head Smash ended up having the Iron Armor Pokemon run into a wall. Azumarill then came right back and drilled Aggron in the back of the head with its Rollout knocking it out of commission.

"Aggron no," John cried out.

"Aggron is unable to battle, the winner is Azumarill," the referee shouted.

"Clever thinking by Meagan. She got Azumarill caught in an attempt for Aggron to attack with Head Smash, and then dodges with Rollout which also does good for an attack," Joe announced.

"Yeah if you look at this, its a Head Smash attack that Aggron couldn't press the brakes on. Then Azumarill took advantage of that flaw and strikes with Rollout. What great work by Meagan and Azumarill," Kogen said.

"Aggron return," John yelled out calling back his Aggron, "you did your best, no regrets Aggron."

John was starting to get pretty furious as the picture of Aggron turned gray. John was down to just two Pokemon, and Meagan was still at four Pokemon. So far Meagan has been able to stay in the drivers seat for most of the battle.

"How can this be, how can you be beating me," John questioned.

"Simple, I have been the better trainer," Meagan stated.

"Well this isn't going to continue, I may only have two Pokemon left, but I will not let you prevail. Go Primeape," John yelled out sending out his Primeape.

"And for John's fifth Pokemon, he is going with Primeape. Is it possible that John can pull off some sort of comeback with just two Pokemon, or is Meagan about to claim victory," Joe questions.

John's fifth Pokemon was going to be the Pig Monkey Pokemon Primeape. Primeape's picture appeared in the fifth empty box underneath John's picture, and there was no way Patrick's older brother wanted to be pushed around by Patrick's girlfriend any longer.

"Azumarill use Water Gun once more," Meagan yelled out.

Azumarill unleashed a Water Gun attack at Primeape, but all it did was make Primeape angry.

"Azumarill uses its Water Gun, but no effect on Primeape," Joe said.

"If that did anything, it probably just got Primeape angry," Kogen said.

"Alright Primeape, use Karate Chop," John yelled out.

Primeape slapped Azumarill with a Karate Chop, and that was strong enough to knock out the Aqua Rabbit Pokemon.

"Azumarill is unable to battle, the winner is Primeape," the referee shouted.

"And Primeape has come back with a Karate Chop that takes out Azumarill. John was up against the wall, but he finds a way to strike back," Joe said.

"Azumarill return," Meagan yelled out calling back her Azumarill, "great job Azumarill, now take a nice long rest."

Azumarill did a terrific job, but Primeape was the end of the line as Azumarill's picture goes gray. Meagan still had three Pokemon left on her team while John still had two.

"Come on out Granbull," Meagan shouted bringing out her Granbull.

"Meagan has now brought out her fourth Pokemon which happens to be Granbull. Meagan still has three Pokemon, and John only has two. Lets see how Meagan takes advantage of this," Joe announced.

Meagan was ready to use the Fairy Pokemon Granbull as it's picture appeared in the fourth empty box underneath Meagan's picture. Primeape sure looked pretty tough, and Meagan had to find a way to beat John's Primeape in order to move on.

"Come on Granbull, use Focus Punch," Meagan yelled out.

Granbull was charging at Primeape with a Focus Punch attack, and all John could do was sigh in Meagan's attempt to strike.

"Primeape use Karate Chop once more," John commanded.

The Pig Monkey Pokemon jumps right at Granbull, and strikes Granbull's arm that was going to use Focus Punch. The Fairy Pokemon got its arm hurt, and was in pretty bad shape.

"Granbull," Meagan cried.

"Primeape uses another fierce Karate Chop to prevent Granbull's attempt to use Focus Punch," Joe shouted.

"Attack another Pokemon to make sure they can't finish their attack, nice work," Kogen stated.

"Now use Seismic Toss," John yelled out.

Primeape got a hold of Granbull and jumped up into the air. Primeape came back down with the Fairy Pokemon slamming it to the ground, and Granbull was defeated.

"Primeape comes out with a nasty Seismic Toss, and defeats Granbull. Looks like the tide is turning for John Schmidl," Joe said.

"Granbull is unable to battle, the winner is Primeape," the referee shouted.

"Just like that, two of Meagan's Pokemon are unable to battle under the fierce hands of Primeape. Now Meagan is down to two Pokemon, lets see what she's going to do," Joe announced.

"Granbull return," Meagan said grinning calling back her Granbull, "good job Granbull, take a good rest."

Granbull's picture instantly turns gray, and Meagan has now been brought back down to earth with only two Pokemon remaining. John felt like he was getting some of the control now.

"Well, just when you thought you got it in your hands, I come right back," John said mocking Meagan.

"I won't be defeated! Go Ursaring," Meagan shouted sending out her Ursaring.

"Meagan is going to use Ursaring as her fifth Pokemon! Will Ursaring be able to turn things around, or is Meagan over the edge completely," Joe questions.

"Yeah, I mean Primeape beating two of her Pokemon. That's got to be a big obstacle for Meagan," Kogen states.

The scoreboard showed the fifth empty box underneath Meagan's picture being filled with Ursaring's picture. It was now time for the Hibernator Pokemon Ursaring to take charge against Primeape, but Primeape was a fighting type and Ursaring was a normal type. That would mean one thing, Primeape had a huge advantage over Ursaring.

"Come on Ursaring, use Superpower," Meagan shouted.

Ursaring was about to show off its Superpower. Ursaring attacks Primeape, and the Pig Monkey Pokemon was knocked on its back.

"Alright, good job Ursaring," Meagan said cheering Ursaring on.

"Ursaring's first move is a powerful Superpower attack that throws Primeape onto the ground," Joe shouted.

Primeape however got back up, and that was going to be a problem for Ursaring. Primeape didn't seem to be effected by Ursaring's Superpower at all.

"And Primeape gets back up for more, what a tough Primeape," Kogen said.

"Primeape, please show Ursaring your Cross Chop," John yelled out.

Primeape attacks Ursaring with Cross Chop, and that sends Ursaring down to the ground all weakened up. Ursaring was ready to fight back.

"Hurry Ursaring, use Hyper Voice," Meagan shouted.

Ursaring unleashed its Hyper Voice, and the massive soundwaves only angered Primeape even more. As Primeape got more angry, it was starting to get more powerful.

"A devastating Cross Chop from Primeape that knocks Ursaring all the way to the wall, and then Ursaring comes back with Hyper Voice! Primeape looks like is getting angry," Joe said watching Primeape.

"You just messed with the wrong Primeape," John told Meagan, "Primeape use Thrash!"

The Pig Monkey Pokemon was ready to unleash its rage, and attack Ursaring with Thrash. Ursaring continued to use Hyper Voice, and then Primeape came bashing right into Ursaring's chest and then knocked it out of commission.

"Ursaring is unable to battle, the winner is Primeape," the referee shouted.

"Primeape uses Thrash to take down Ursaring. Things have gone from good to really bad for Meagan. She had four Pokemon when John brought out Primeape, and now she is down to her last Pokemon," Joe announced.

"Yeah, just shows you how quickly a battle can completely turn around," Kogen stated.

"Return Ursaring," Meagan yelled out calling back Ursaring, "you did your best, now take a nice long rest."

Ursaring's picture turns gray, and now Meagan has only one Pokemon left in her arsenal. John has found his mojo with the help of his Primeape, and Meagan needed to do something before it was too late.

"Give it up Meagan, Primeape is now in charge and there is nothing your Pokemon can do about it," John shouted.

"Say all you want, but I will not shrivel like this! Despite Primeape taking out half of my team, Primeape will now prevail against my final Pokemon! Go Charizard," Meagan shouted sending out her Charizard.

"And it comes down to this! Meagan's final Pokemon is going to be Charizard! Now lets see if Meagan can get things together and beat John's Primeape," Kogen announces.

"Don't forget, he still has one more Pokemon. So Meagan shouldn't celebrate if Charizard defeats Primeape," Kogen explained.

The Flame Pokemon Charizard was Meagan's last hope. Charizard's picture appeared underneath Meagan's picture in the final empty box. Charizard was now Meagan's last hope, because if Charizard were to be defeated, then she was done for in the Pokemon Grand Prix.

"Charizard, please don't give out on me," Meagan told her Charizard.

The Flame Pokemon nodded its head, and agreed to give it all its got against John's Primeape. The Pig Monkey Pokemon was still livid after using Thrash to defeat Meagan's Ursaring.

"Come on Primeape, use Thrash one more," John told his Primeape.

"Charizard, fly into the air," Meagan shouted.

Primeape was coming right at Charizard with Thrash, but Charizard lifted itself into the air to avoid Primeape.

"Charizard gets out of the way by flying up high. This might be the best bet for Meagan if she wants to attack," Joe said.

"Charizard use Air Slash," Meagan yelled out.

Charizard attacks Primeape with Air Slash, and Primeape gets hit by Charizard's attack. It was strong enough to weaken Primeape, and that might have given Meagan a fighting chance.

"Primeape no," John yelled ou.

"Charizard strikes with Air Slash, and Primeape is weakened," Joe shouted.

"Now Charizard, use Inferno," Meagan commanded.

The Flame Pokemon started to heat up, and unleashed a powerful Inferno. Charizard's Inferno was powerful enough to severly burn Primeape, and knock the Pig Monkey Pokemon out of the battle.

"Primeape is unable to battle, the winner is Charizard," the referee shouted.

"Meagan has found a way to get past John's Primeape. With the help of Charizard's Inferno, Primeape is no more and John has only one Pokemon left," Joe announced.

"Great for Charizard to step up! After Primeape beats three of Meagan's Pokemon, its time to get some payback," Kogen explained.

"Primeape return," John yelled out calling back his Primeape, "you were terrific Primeape, now take a good rest."

Meagan's nightmare is over as Primeape's picture turned gray. John is now down to just one Pokemon, and Meagan was down to one Pokemon. The two were now even, and the next matchup was going to decide the battle.

"Pretty impressive work by your Charizard Meagan," John complemented.

"Why thank you John," Meagan replied.

"Let me tell you something, you may have beaten my Primeape, but I'll be the winner after this battle. Prepare yourself for the mighty wrath of Blaziken," John yelled out sending out his Blaziken.

"And this is it, John's final Pokemon is Blaziken. This is the perfect way to conclude a Pokemon battle, between two fierce fire type Pokemon," Joe announced.

"Yeah, Blaziken and Charizard are both powerhouses. Lets see what they can do," Kogen said.

John's final Pokemon was his starter Pokemon Blaziken. The Blaze Pokemon's picture appeared in the final empty box underneath's John's picture. This was the final matchup, Meagan and John each using their firey starter Pokemon to determine who was going to the quarterfinals.

"Lets keeping going Charizard use Air Slash once again," Meagan ordered her Charizard.

"Blaziken use Blaze Kick," John retaliated.

Charizard flew up and unleashed an Air Slash attack, but Blaziken used its Blaze Kick to break through and hit Charizard.

"Charizard," Meagan cried.

"A failed Air Slash by Charizard thanks to Blaziken's Blaze Kick, and Charizard is hit in the face by Blaziken," Joe shouted.

"Keep it up Blaziken use Sky Uppercut," John yelled out.

Blaziken jumped up and used its Sky Uppercut to punch Charizard up into the air. The Flame Pokemon was getting worn out by Blaziken's attacks.

"Come on Charizard, use Fire Spin," Meagan ordered her Charizard.

"Dodge it and use Fire Punch," John shouted.

Charizard opened its mouth to unleash a Fire Spin attack, but Blaziken jumps out of the way to hit Charizard with Fire Punch. Charizard was hit and brought to the ground.

"Charizard tries to attack Blaziken with Fire Spin, but Blaziken gets out of the way to strike with Fire Punch," Joe exclaimed.

"Can you believe that Blaziken is getting Charizard all worn out. Meagan who was once in complete control, has completely faltered because of John's Primeape," Kogen explained.

"It's not over until its over, but you may be right. John and Blaziken are pretty much running the show now," Joe explained.

The Flame Pokemon Charizard was getting beaten up, and Charizard was lucky to stay on its feet. Blaziken on the other hand was not holding back against Charizard.

"Charizard, don't give in just yet! We have come this far, and we can't quit now," Meagan yelled out to her Charizard.

Charizard was starting to remember all of the times it spent with Meagan since she first got it as a Charmander. Showing the battles that they have won, and all of the hardships they went through. The Flame Pokemon knew that it wasn't going down so easily.

"Aren't you going to quit Meagan," John asked.

"No way, and neither will Charizard," Meagan answered.

Meagan and Charizard were both standing up knowing that they weren't going down so easily. It was time for the two to finish business.

"Blaziken, use Blaze Kick," John shouted.

"Dodge it and use Fire Blast," Meagan yelled out.

Blaziken tried to attack Charizard once again with Blaze Kick, but Charizard got out of the way and unleashed a Fire Blast attack. Blaziken was hit by Fire Blast.

"Blaziken once again with Blaze Kick, but this time it fails. Charizard attacks with Fire Blast, and it hits Blaziken," Joe announced.

"Lets end this, CHARIZARD USE BLAST BURN," Meagan shouted.

Charizard heard Meagan's order, and the Flame Pokemon started to gather a lot of energy. Blaziken was weakened by Fire Blast, but would not get the chance to avoid Charizard's Blast Burn. Charizard unleashes its Blast Burn and it was a direct hit on Blaziken.

"BLAZIKEN NO," John shouted.

"And Charizard fires away with Blast Burn! That's got to take a lot of energy out of Charizard don't you agree," Joe asked Kogen.

"I agree, Blast Burn is a very powerful attack that takes a lot out of a Pokemon," Kogen states.

Blaziken was fired by Charizard's Blast Burn, leaving both Pokemon all worn out. Charizard and Blaziken were both breathing heavily, and they were both exhausted. After ten seconds of this, one of the Pokemon finally fell to the ground in defeat...that Pokemon was the Blaze Pokemon Blaziken.

"Blaziken is unable to battle, the winner is Charizard! The winner of this battle and advancing to the quarterfinals is Meagan Puente of Homewood," the referee announced.

"WHAT A FINISH! Meagan Puente has defeated John Schmidl! It took all six Pokemon for each trainer, but it was Meagan who overcame what may have been a scary collaspe and prevails here to advance to the quarterfinals," Joe exclaimed.

"This was a terrific battle by both Meagan and John. They took it all the way to the very end, and Meagan and her Charizard come up with a desperation strategy that eventually worked," Kogen explained.

The battle was over, and Blaziken's picture went gray. Meagan's picture was the only picture left on the scoreboard as she was declared the winner of the battle.

"MEAGAN WON, MEAGAN WON," Katie cheered in excitement.

"I'm so happy for your sister Katie," Baron said hugging her.

"Well Meagan wins, and John loses. Either way, they both put up a fight to the very end," Patrick said.

"Yeah, its a shame that its over for John," Max said.

Charizard was exhausted after the victory over Blaziken, and Meagan was just so happy to know that she prevailed. The crowd cheered Meagan and Charizard on as they were the clear winners.

"Charizard, I can't believe we did it," Meagan said hugging Charizard.

Charizard was pretty happy that it won. The Flame Pokemon was hoping to do everything it could to win for Meagan.

"Blaziken return," John called out calling back Blaziken, "you did great Blaziken. Take a good rest okay."

John was disappointed that he lost to Meagan. He was happy though that his Pokemon fought hard for him, but they just came up short.

"Meagan, you are a great Pokemon trainer. It was you and your Pokemon who were better today," John commented.

"I know that John, and you did great too," Meagan complemented.

"Thank you, good luck in the next round," John replied.

Meagan and John shook their hands for a great battle. They were both pleased with how they performed against each other. In the stands, the Schmidl siblings and Meagan's sister were pretty happy how they respected one another.

"Meagan did terrific," Katie said.

"Um Katie, shouldn't we be going," Baron responded.

"To where," Katie questioned.

"To the battlefield, were going to be battling each other next," Baron stated.

"You're right, I can't wait until we battle," Katie said all excited.

"Same here," Baron replied.

As Meagan advances to the quarterfinals, Katie and Baron were ready to be facing each other one on one in the next match. The winner of the next match would have a showdown with Meagan in the quarterfinals.

**Grand Prix Updates:**

**Meagan Puente: Advances To The Quarterfinals**

**John Schmidl: ELIMINATED**


	580. Round 2: Katie VS Baron Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used. I also don't own FOX SPORTS.**

As Meagan defeats John, her sister Katie is now going to get her turn on the big stage. Her opponent is none other than the guy she has been dreaming about, Baron Grasse.

"Alright Katie, this is it," Baron said.

"You guessed it, see you on the battlefield," Katie said.

The two took seperate paths and appeared out of seperate tunnels to face each other in the fourth match of the second round. The winner of this battle was going to face Meagan, and Katie was hoping for a chance to go one on one with her own sister in the quarterfinals.

"You're watching the Pokemon Grand Prix Championship Tournament right here on FOX! We are about to see the fourth match of the second round take place. It's Katie Puente VS Baron Grasse," Joe announced.

Katie was looking at Baron, and Baron was looking at Katie. After pulling off a good workout with each other in the tag battle round, the two were ready to clash heads with each other.

"Katie, you are a great Pokemon trainer. Show me everything that you have learned throughout your journey," Baron yelled out to Katie.

"I will Baron, and you'll be impressed," Katie shouted.

Everyone in the crowd was going wild, and the referee came out to explain the rules of the second round to Katie and Baron.

"Okay! Katie, Baron, here are the rules. You will be using all six Pokemon in this battle, and the last one standing will be the winner. Now take your positions and begin the battle," the referee announced.

Meagan returned to the crowds to join Patrick, Max, and Margaret. John also showed up to join the rest of the Schmidl siblings.

"Hey Meagan, hey John," Patrick replied.

"Hey there Patrick," John responded.

"Hello everyone," Meagan replied.

"I like to say that you two did a fantastic job," Margaret commented to the two.

"Yeah, but Meagan here got me," John said.

"Yeah, he had me on the ropes but I came through the winner," Meagan explained.

"That's great, now lets get a chance to watch Katie's battle," Patrick told his girlfriend.

"Okay," Meagan replied happily.

The entire crowd was going crazy cheering loudly and rooting for both Pokemon trainers. Katie and Baron each pulled out a Pokeball, and their pictures appeared on the giant scoreboard with six empty boxes showing what Pokemon they used.

"It's Walrein time," Katie yelled out sending out her Walrein.

"Okay then, come on out Cacturne," Baron shouted bringing out his Cacturne.

"And we are about to begin! Katie's first Pokemon is Walrein, and Baron's first Pokemon is Cacturne," Joe announced.

"Pretty interesting to see Walrein and Cacturne squaring off. Neither Pokemon has a whole bunch of speed, but they can pack a punch if you're not careful," Kogen explains.

In the first box underneath Katie's picture was Walrein's picture, and in the first box underneath Baron's picture was Cacturne. The Ice Break Pokemon and the Scarecrow Pokemon were ready to start things up in the fourth match of the second round of the Pokemon Grand Prix Championship Tournament.

"Cacturne use Ingrain," Baron yelled out.

Cacturne planted its roots inside the ground to gain energy with Ingrain.

"Walrein use Encore," Katie shouted.

Walrein sent out an Encore that forced Caturne to use nothing but Ingrain. This was pretty bad news for Baron and his Cacturne.

"Cacturne uses Ingrain to sap energy from the ground, but Walrein ends up using Encore making sure that's the only thing it uses," Joe shouted.

"I know what you mean, Ingrain will give Cacturne some energy, but it can't use any other moves," Kogen states.

"This isn't good," Baron said to himself.

"You got that right, Walrein use Frost Breath," Katie shouted.

Walrein opened its mouth and unleashed its Frost Breath right at Cacturne. The Scarecrow Pokemon was still standing thanks to getting energy from Ingrain, but it wasn't going to carry Cacturne much longer.

"And Cacturne is hit with Frost Breath," Joe shouted.

"Now try using Ice Beam," Katie yelled out.

Walrein unleashed an Ice Beam at Cacturne, and it was strong enough to take out the Scarecrow Pokemon. Baron's Cacturne was in trouble from the beginning.

"Now Cacturne is hit with Ice Beam, and this may be it for Cacturne," Joe announced.

"Cacturne is unable to battle, the winner is Walrein," the referee shouted.

"Cacturne is unable to continue, and Katie and Walrein prevail. Baron is not off to a good start, and that's what each trainer needs in each battle," Joe announced.

"Cacturne return," Baron called out calling back his Cacturne.

The picture of Cacturne turned gray, and now Baron was a Pokemon short just like that. He was ready to send out his second Pokemon.

"Good job Katie, but now its my turn to shine! Go Magcargo," Baron yelled out sending out his Magcargo.

"Baron has brought out his second Pokemon. It's Magcargo, and doesn't seem to be in a good spot," Joe announced.

"Yeah, if you take a look Magcargo is a fire and rock type. Walrein does posses some water attacks that could give Magcargo trouble," Kogen announced.

The second empty box under Baron's picture was filled with a picture of Magcargo. The Lava Pokemon Magcargo was now going to go head on with Walrein.

"Lets keep it going, Walrein use Ice Ball," Katie yelled out.

"Magcargo, use Flamethrower to stop that Ice Ball," Baron shouted.

Walrein powered up some energy to use Ice Ball, but Magcargo opened its mouth to use Flamethrower and melted the Ice Ball as it was coming forward.

"Walrein fires an Ice Ball, but Baron thinks carefully and has Magcargo use Flamethrower to defend itself," Joe said.

"Alright Magcargo, now use Lava Plume," Baron yelled out.

Magcargo unleashed a Lava Plume attack right at Walrein, and with the fact that was a fire type attack that also was canceled out because Walrein was also a water type, it was strong enough to defeat the Ice Break Pokemon.

"Walrein is unable to battle, the winner is Magcargo," the referee shouted.

"Magcargo brings Walrein down with Lava Plume. What an excellent job by Baron and Magcargo. Each trainer is now down to five Pokemon," Joe announced.

"Yeah, Walrein was not prepared for that Lava Plume. Walrein just like Magcargo don't carry a bunch of speed, and Walrein did not have a chance to get away," Kogen explained.

"Walrein return," Katie yelled out calling back her Walrein, "great job Walrein, take a good rest."

Underneath Katie's picture, Walrein's picture turns gray to show that Katie can't use Walrein anymore. Meagan liked what she was seeing from Baron.

"I have to say Baron, your Magcargo is pretty good," Katie told Baron.

"I've always trained my Pokemon just to impress you," Baron said.

"Well then, maybe you can see my other Pokemon," Katie said holding out her second Pokeball, "It's Slaking time!"

Katie tossed her Pokeball and brought out the Lazy Pokemon Slaking. Slaking's picture appeared in the second empty box underneath Katie's picture.

"Slaking will be Katie's next Pokemon! This battle started off with Katie's Walrein beating Baron's Cacturne, and then Baron's Magcargo beating Katie's Walrein. Were hoping to see more from these two trainers," Joe stated.

"Slaking use Hammer Arm," Katie yelled out.

Slaking powered up its arm and smashed Magcargo with it. The Lava Pokemon was feeling pretty significant pain after feeling the blow from Slaking.

"Slaking comes out and pulverizes Magcargo with Hammer Arm! Pretty strong for Slaking, so lets see if there's a way Magcargo can counter that," Joe said.

"Magcargo use Rock Throw," Baron commanded.

"Slaking use Counter," Katie retaliated.

Magcargo prepared to use Rock Throw on Slaking, but then Slaking used its Counter to send Magcargo's attack right back. The power doubled, Magcargo was hit, and the Lava Pokemon was knocked out of commission.

"Magcargo is unable to battle, the winner is Slaking," the referee shouted.

"Can you believe this, Magcargo tries to attack Slaking with Rock Throw! Slaking on the other hand uses its Counter to send that Rock Throw back hitting Magcargo with twice as much power," Joe announced.

"Yeah, when a Pokemon uses Counter, you better realize that the attack your Pokemon created will be much more powerful. Now with four Pokemon left, lets see which Pokemon Baron is going to use," Kogen announced.

"Magcargo return," Baron yelled out calling back his Magcargo, "great job Magcargo, take a good rest."

The picture of Magcargo turned gray as Katie successfully takes out two of Baron's Pokemon. He's really impressed with Katie no matter what she's doing.

"I'm liking this so far, but I need to step it up a notch! Go Hypno," Baron yelled out sending out his Hypno.

"Baron has sent out Hypno! Katie will stick with Slaking! Lets see how this one is going to turn out," Joe announced.

The crowd was cheering very loudly as the Hypnosis Pokemon Hypno was prepared to take on Slaking. Hypno's picture appeared in the third box under Baron's picture, and everyone was watching from the crowds.

"Katie's doing good so far," Meagan told Patrick.

"I know. I'm hoping she wins," Patrick said.

"Me too Patrick," Meagan replied.

Katie and Slaking along with Baron and Hypno continued the battle.

"Alright Baron, time for us to continue! Slaking use Focus Punch," Katie yelled out.

Slaking was rushing towards Hypno with a Focus Punch attack, and Baron was completely calm about the fact that Slaking was coming.

"Hypno use Hypnosis," Baron commanded.

Hypno took his pendulum and swung it back and forth hoping to put Slaking to sleep. Slaking was stopped in Hypno's tracks with Hypnosis, and that put the Lazy Pokemon to sleep.

"Slaking, Slaking wake up," Katie yelled out.

"Hypno has put Slaking to sleep with its Hypnosis! Now with Slaking put to sleep, what will Katie be able to do," Joe questions.

"Now Hypno, use Dream Eater," Baron ordered.

Hypno used its psychic powers to eat Slaking's dream with Dream Eater. The Lazy Pokemon was feeling its dream being eaten, and fell down in defeat.

"Now Hypno uses Dream Eater to sap the energy out of Slaking. Folks it looks like Slaking is going down for the count," Joe announced.

"Yeah, Dream Eater only works when a Pokemon is asleep," Kogen lectures.

"Slaking is unable to battle, the winner is Hypno," the referee shouted.

"Slaking is done for, and Hypno comes out the winner. Each trainer is now down to just four Pokemon now. What Pokemon will Katie use next," Joe questions.

"Slaking return," Katie yelled out calling back her Slaking, "you did your best Slaking. Now take a good rest."

Katie watched her Slaking's picture turn gray. With Walrein and Slaking out of the battle, Katie now only had four Pokemon. She got out her third Pokeball which consisted of her next Pokemon.

"Brace yourself Baron, because its Persian time," Katie yelled out bringing out her Persian.

"Katie will be using Persian as her next Pokemon. Katie's Slaking was able to beat Magcargo after it defeated Walrein, so can Persian do the same with Hypno," Joe questions.

Under Katie's picture was Persian's picture as Katie was now ready to use the Classy Cat Pokemon Persian. Katie and Baron were doing pretty well against each other, and the two were hoping that continued.

"Hypno use Future Sight," Baron yelled out.

"Baron has told Hypno to use Future Sight which prepared Persian for an attack that it can't avoid later," Joe said.

Hypno looked into the future and foresaw an attack that Persian was going to be a victim of. Katie was all set for anything such as Future Sight to find a way to win.

"Persian, lets show Hypno what you're made of! Use Shadow Claw," Katie shouted.

Persian was running towards Hypno to use Shadow Claw, and the Classy Cat Pokemon slashed Hypno really hard with a dark energy claw.

"Persian slices Hypno with Shadow Claw! Can Hypno handle that kind of power," Joe asks himself.

"Hypno use Psybeam," Baron retaliated.

"Persian use Hyper Beam," Katie retaliated.

Both Hypno and Persian were ready for attack as Hypno used Psybeam and Persian used Hyper Beam. The two attacks collided, but Hyper Beam was overpowering Psybeam. The Hypnosis Pokemon saw Hyper Beam coming, and that power took out Hypno.

"Persian and Hypno both attack at the same time with Persian using Hyper Beam and Hypno using Psybeam! And it turns out Persian prevails with Hyper Beam because Hypno is down for the count," Joe stated.

"Hypno is unable to battle, the winner is Persian," the referee shouted.

"You're absolutely right Joe, Persian's Hyper Beam was much more powerful than Hypno's Psybeam. This means Hypno had no shot, and Baron has only three Pokemon left," Kogen explains.

"Hypno return," Baron yelled out calling back his Hypno, "nice job Hypno, take a good rest."

Hypno's picture turned gray, and that left Baron to three Pokemon. Baron smiled as he brought out his fourth Pokemon.

"Now Umbreon, go," Baron yelled out sending out his Umbreon.

"Baron will now use Umbreon as his fourth Pokemon. Things have been pretty steady so far for the two Pokemon trainers,"Joe announced.

Underneath Baron's picture was the fourth empty box being filled with Umbreon's picture. The Moonlight Pokemon was ready to battle, but Baron was still smiling.

"So you're ready to continue Baron," Katie asked.

"That depends, how is your Persian holding up," Baron said smirking.

Katie could see that her Persian was getting hurt with psychic power coming out of nowhere. Katie was wondering what was going on.

"What is this, why is Persian feeling a power that hurts," Katie asked.

"You probably don't remember that Hypno used Future Sight. It was going to strike something soon, and it came right now," Baron explained.

"That's right, I should've known that this was Future Sight," Katie said to herself.

The Classy Cat Pokemon was feeling the dense power of Hypno's Future Sight, and then Persian collasped to the ground.

"Persian is unable to battle, the winner is Umbreon," the referee shouted.

"Whoa, what just happened here to Persian," Joe questions.

"That's Future Sight! As I told you when a Pokemon uses Future Sight, the power will come sometime later," Kogen lectures.

"Persian return," Katie yelled out calling back her Persian, "great job Persian, why don't you rest up."

The picture of Persian under Katie's picture turned gray. Now Katie was with just three Pokemon just like Baron. Everyone was watching the events unfold as this battle was going on.

**Grand Prix Updates:**

**Katie Puente and Baron Grasse compete against each other**


	581. Round 2: Katie VS Baron Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used. I also don't own FOX SPORTS.**

After Katie's Persian was defeated by a Future Sight attack that Hypno brought out, Katie had to choose another Pokemon that had to face Umbreon.

"So Katie, have you thought of which Pokemon you're going to use next," Baron asked Katie.

"Yes I have, it's Altaria time," Katie shouted sending out Altaria.

"We are now seeing the fourth Pokemon from Katie's arsenal. She is going to use Altaria to take on Baron's Umbreon. We're about to see if Baron's Umbreon or Katie's Altaria is going to come out the winner," Joe announced.

Altaria's picture appeared underneath Katie's picture in the fourth empty box. The Humming Pokemon was all set to help Katie beat Baron and his Pokemon, just like how it helped her defeat Seymour and his Pokemon. Her sister along with Patrick were cheering her on.

"Alright Altaria, use Cotton Guard," Katie yelled out to Altaria.

Altaria shrouded itself with Cotton Guard making itself a whole lot tougher.

"Umbreon use Shadow Ball," Baron shouted.

"Altaria use Safeguard," Katie shouted.

Umbreon unleashed a Shadow Ball attack right towards Altaria, but the Humming Pokemon protected itself with Safeguard.

"Umbreon attacks with Shadow Ball, but Altaria uses Safeguard to shield itself from Umbreon's attack," Joe exclaimed.

"And with that Cotton Guard, that made Altaria's defenses much higher,' Kogen explained.

"I guess you know that Cotton Guard will drasticaly raise Altaria's defenses, and Safeguard can protect Altaria from further damage," Katie told Baron.

"What else can I do," Baron asked himself, "Umbreon use Dark Pulse!"

"Altaria use Dragon Pulse," Katie retaliated.

Umbreon and Altaria both unleashed an attack towards each other. Umbreon was using Dark Pulse and Altaria was using Dragon Pulse.

"Umbreon is now attacking Altaria with Dark Pulse, and Altaria is countering with Dragon Pulse! These are two attacks that are going to duel it out," Joe said.

Dark Pulse and Dragon Pulse were both very powerful as Umbreon and Altaria were trying to overpower one another. However it was Altaria's Dragon Pulse that was more superior, and struck the Moonlight Pokemon knocking it out.

"Umbreon is unable to battle, the winner is Altaria," the referee shouted.

"That's it for Umbreon! Altaria's Dragon Pulse was much more mightier, and now Baron has fallen to just two Pokemon. What Pokemon will he use next," Joe questions.

"Umbreon return," Baron yelled out calling back his Umbreon, "you did great Umbreon, take a nice long rest."

As Umbreon's picture turns gray on the scoreboard, Baron is left with only two Pokemon. Everyone was feeling really good as Katie was prevailing over Baron so far.

"Way to go Katie, keep it up," Karen shouted cheering on.

"Yeah Katie, you rule," Phil yelled out.

"Katie and her Pokemon have been getting better," Patrick said.

"Yeah, and if she wins then I get to face her," Meagan cheerfully said.

"That would be perfect that you two get to face each other in the quarterfinals if she wins. For right now, lets worry about this battle," Patrick told Meagan.

"Understood," Meagan replied.

Baron took out another Pokeball, and this was his fifth Pokemon. Katie was not going to stop with Altaria after it dominated Umbreon.

"You're doing well Katie, but I'll get back in this! Go Skuntank," Baron yelled out sending out his Skuntank.

"Baron is now going to use Skuntank as his next Pokemon! Katie will stay with Altaria, now lets see if Baron made a wise choice or if Altaria is still too much," Joe announces.

Under Baron's picture was the fifth box being filled with a picture of Skuntank. With the Skunk Pokemon now going against Altaria, Baron has to realize that in addition to Altaria, Katie still has two other Pokemon. Baron needs to get it going or he's done for.

"Altaria, use Mist all over the battlefield," Katie commanded to her Altaria.

The Humming Pokemon used Mist to cover the entire battlefield with mist. This was making it hard for Skuntank to see.

"Altaria has hidden itself with Mist, and Skuntank is going to have a hard time finding Altaria," Joe stated.

"Keep in mind that Skuntanks have good eyes and can pick up a scent really well. Altaria isn't completely safe in there," Kogen explained.

Skuntank wondered into the mist as it was able to see through the mist. It did still have a tough time finding Altaria.

"Hey Skuntank, why don't you use Poison Gas," Baron suggested.

Skuntank heard the order from Baron and used Poison Gas. Skuntank covered the entire misted area with Poison Gas, and then Altaria was starting to feel the poisonus effects coming into its body.

"Altaria," Katie called out as she noticed Altaria was poisoned.

"It looks like Skuntank was able to poison Altaria with Poison Gas. Great idea for Baron to use Poison Gas inside the mist rather than look for Altaria," Joe stated.

"Now's your chance Skuntank, use Fury Swipes," Baron yelled out.

Skuntank attacked Altaria with Fury Swipes, and the Humming Pokemon was feeling the damage with the multiple scratches. Altaria fell down to the ground.

"Altaria no," Katie cried out.

"Altaria is unable to battle, the winner is Skuntank," the referee shouted.

"Thanks to that Poison Gas and a whole bunch of Fury Swipes, Altaria has fallen down in defeat. Katie has always came back with something else from her next Pokemon, lets see if that continues for her," Joe explains.

"Altaria return," Katie yelled out calling back her Altaria, "nice job Altaria, you were fantastic."

Katie was not losing her confidence at any cost like she did when she first faced Seymour. As she gets her next Pokeball out, and the picture of Altaria turns gray, Katie must know that she doesn't want to lose.

"You're doing pretty well Baron, but I will still get the last laugh, and now its Raichu time," Katie yelled out sending out her Raichu.

"Katie's fifth Pokemon will be Raichu, and Baron is going to stick with Skuntank. Whoever loses this matchup will be down to one Pokemon unless they wish to switch Pokemon," Joe exclaimed.

Raichu's picture appeared underneath Katie's picture. Now it was the Mouse Pokemon Raichu who was going to take on Baron's Skuntank.

"Raichu huh," Baron responded.

"Yep, and now its time for me to show you why I'm more superior! Raichu use Agility," Katie ordered her Raichu.

Raichu started to dash around increasing its speed with Agility. Skuntank wanted to do everything it could to slow Raichu down.

"You can see Raichu increasing its speed with Agility," Kogen said.

"Skuntank use Smokescreen," Baron yelled out.

Skuntank used Smokescreen to cover the entire battlefield in smoke, and that would make it hard for Raichu to see.

"Now Skuntank covered the entire battlefield with a Smokescreen attack. Raichu is going to have a hard time seeing through that," said Kogen.

Katie was smiling because she knew that Raichu was fine. She was thinking of what to do next.

"Raichu, Quick Attack," Katie retorted.

Raichu spotted Skuntank in the smoke and struck with Quick Attack. Baron couldn't believe his eyes as the smoke finally cleared up.

"Whoa, Raichu has found Skuntank in the smoke, and strikes with Quick Attack! What an impressive effort by Raichu," Joe said.

"How did Raichu find Skuntank," Baron asked shrieking.

"I've trained Raichu not only to be stronger, but to have a more keen eye. Raichu is now able to see through really thick smoke and mist so that Smokescreen attack really didn't do any good for you," Katie explained.

"Wow, that's impressive," Baron commented.

"Thank you, and now its time for the finishing move. Raichu use Thunder," Katie yelled out.

Raichu gathered a whole lot of electricity and unleashed a powerful Thunder attack that zapped Skuntank. The Skunk Pokemon was fried, and collasped to the ground.

"Raichu unleashes Thunder, and that might be the end of Skuntank," Joe said.

"Skuntank is unable to battle, the winner is Raichu," the referee shouted.

"It is, Skuntank cannot continue. Raichu really surprised everyone when it was able to see through that smoke, and now Baron is down to his last Pokemon," Joe said.

"Skuntank return," Baron yelled out calling back his Skuntank, "great job Skuntank, you take a nice long rest."

As Skuntank's picture went gray, Baron's hopes of winning were also beginning to turn gray, but at the same time he is impressed with Katie.

"Katie, I've never been so happy to see you and your Pokemon unite together like this. This is the best I've seen from you in a long time, but mark my words that this is not over. My last Pokemon will help me claim victory, go Snorlax," Baron shouted sending out his Snorlax.

"And there we see Baron's final Pokemon Snorlax. Katie will stick with her Raichu while Baron uses Snorlax. Lets see who's going to win this battle," Joe announces.

Snorlax's picture appears in the final empty box underneath Baron's picture. Now it was time for the Sleeping Pokemon Snorlax to help Baron claim victory over Katie. He had to realize that his Snorlax needed to beat both Raichu and Katie's last Pokemon.

"Katie, my Snorlax will be your downfall," Baron yelled out.

"We'll see about that! Raichu use Volt Tackle," Katie shouted.

Raichu began to charge right at Raichu and cover itself with electricity, and then the Mouse Pokemon strikes with Volt Tackle. Snorlax didn't feel a thing thanks to its very soft body.

"Raichu attacks with Volt Tackle, and it fails! A whole bunch of electric power, but the body fat of Snorlax was too strong for Raichu to get through," Joe explained.

"It didn't work," Katie said in shock.

"Guess Volt Tackle didn't work out for you," said Baron.

Raichu lost a lot of energy using a Volt Tackle attack that didn't work. Snorlax now had the upper hand over Raichu.

"Snorlax use Body Slam," Baron commanded.

Snorlax jumped up into the air, and Raichu was too tired out to move. Snorlax came belly down onto the ground crushing Raichu. When Snorlax got up, the Mouse Pokemon was KO'd.

"Raichu is unable to battle, the winner is Snorlax," the referee shouted.

"And Snorlax defeats Raichu with a Body Slam attack. Katie has now been brought down to her last Pokemon," Joe announced.

"When that Volt Tackle on Snorlax didn't work, Raichu lost a lot of energy and didn't have the strength to get out of the way. Tough break for Raichu," Kogen explained.

"Raichu return," Katie yelled out calling back her Raichu, "you did a great job Raichu, now rest up okay."

Raichu's picture now turned gray, and Katie was down to her last Pokemon. There was no turning back for either trainer as they were both down to their final Pokemon.

"Baron, I want to face my sister one on one in the quarterfinals. I'm sorry, but I will not let you or your Snorlax get in may way," Katie told Baron while taking out her final Pokeball, "it's Empoleon time!"

Katie tossed her Pokeball, and coming out was the Emperor Pokemon Empoleon. This was Katie's last Pokemon, and Snorlax was Baron's last Pokemon. As Empoleon's picture filled in the final empty box under Katie's picture, the two were about to engage in combat.

"Katie will be using Empoleon as her final Pokemon. The matchup between Snorlax and Empoleon is going to determine who's going to the quarterfinals," Joe announced.

"Snorlax why don't you use Rollout," Baron told his Snorlax.

The Sleeping Pokemon started to roll around like crazy with Rollout. Katie had an idea that seemed pretty risky, but she was hoping it could work.

"Empoleon, try to endure Snorlax's attacks while using Bide," Katie yelled out to her Empoleon.

Empoleon wasn't sure if that was a good idea, but the Emperor Pokemon was willing to do anything to ensure Katie a win. Empoleon started to gather energy for Bide, and Snorlax barrled down Empoleon with Rollout.

"Whoa, Snorlax steamrolled Empoleon with Rollout. Empoleon didn't even try to get out of the way," Joe said.

"There has to be an explaination on why Katie didn't ask Empoleon to dodge that Rollout," Kogen said.

"Empoleon is trying to gather energy for Bide," Meagan told Patrick.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, I know the power from the damage Empoleon takes doubles when Bide is unleashed, but should Empoleon take so much," Patrick asked himself.

Snorlax hit Empoleon with Rollout once more, but Empoleon was able to stay on its feet. Katie had faith in her Empoleon, and then when Snorlax was done and standing on its feet, Empoleon unleashed its Bide.

"Oh dear, is that Bide," Baron asked himself.

The power strikes Snorlax and doesn't knock it out, but does completely weaken the Sleeping Pokemon. Snorlax was in a lot of pain.

"Empoleon was preparing a Bide attack all along! The energy unleashed hits Snorlax, and Empoleon may have a shot in finishing Snorlax off," said Joe.

"Now yours chance Empoleon, use Hydro Pump," Katie shouted.

Empoleon unleashed a Hydro Pump attack right at Snorlax, and the Sleeping Pokemon was washed all the way to the wall and knocked to the ground. Snorlax was defeated, and so was Baron.

"Snorlax is unable to battle, the winner is Empoleon! The winner of this battle and advancing to the quarterfinals is Katie Puente of Homewood," the referee announced.

"This battle is over people! Empoleon knocks out Snorlax with a Hydro Pump after that powerful Bide attack, and Katie Puente is moving on to the quarterfinals. As for Baron Grasse, the run ends here," Joe announced.

"Unbelievable, I can't believe Katie took a chance with having Empoleon take a bunch of blows by Snorlax's Rollout, and it payed off. Katie has lots of faith in her Pokemon, she wouldn't have done it if she knew it wasn't going to work," Kogen explained.

Katie was extremely happy as she hugged her very exhausted Empoleon. The picture of Snorlax turned gray, and all of the pictures disappeared except for Katie's where it was showing her that she was the winner.

"Empoleon, I can't believe you did it! I'm so happy for you," Katie said hugging her Empoleon.

"Good job Snorlax, you take a nice rest," Baron said after calling back his Snorlax, "Katie, I can't believe you actually won."

"I know, thanks for giving me a great battle," Katie complemented.

"Your welcome, I'll be rooting for you in the next round," Baron said holding Katie's hand.

"Awww, thanks," Katie said giggling.

Katie and Baron both shook hands after a well fought battle between the two Pokemon trainers. Patrick and Meagan were both impressed with how Katie did in her battle.

"Well Meagan, you got your wish. You get to face Katie in the next round," Patrick told Meagan.

"I know, this is so cool that me and Katie are going to be facing each other in the quarterfinals," Meagan said feeling all excited.

"Don't get too carried away, remember that there are still four more matches in this second round," John told Meagan.

"Yeah, and you defeated my brother to get into the second round," said Margaret.

"I know, I was just trying to win," Meagan said.

"Well, I'll show how to win as my battle is coming up," Max said.

The second round battle between Katie and Baron came to a close. The first half of the second round was in the books, and now it was time for the second half of the second round which features battles such as Max Schmidl VS Walden Smith which was going to be next.

**Grand Prix Updates:**

**Katie Puente: Advances To The Quarterfinals**

**Baron Grasse: ELIMINATED**


	582. Round 2: Max Gets Over The Great Walden

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used. I also don't own FOX SPORTS.**

There were still more battles to be finished with in the second round such as Max Schmidl VS Walden Smith, Sneavely VS Yunel Flippel, Diana Yates VS Margaret Schmidl, and the main event the Unknown Champion VS Patrick Schmidl.

Max was on his way to the battlefield where he was going to come one on one with his tag battle partner Walden Smith, so that they could face each other in the next round fighting for a spot in the quarterfinals.

"You're watching the Pokemon Grand Prix Championship Tournament right here on FOX! We are about to see the fifth match of the second round take place. It's Max Schmidl VS Walden Smith," Joe announced.

Max and Walden were both coming out of the tunnels, and Patrick, Meagan, John, and Margaret were all together watching from the railings. Katie rejoined the others to watch Max's battle.

"Katie, congratulations on your victory," Patrick commented.

"Thanks, it was a tough battle with Baron, but I won," Katie said, "and now I get to face my own sister right here in the Pokemon Grand Prix in the quarterfinals."

"I know, and I'm so excited and nervous at the same time that we both have to battle each other," Meagan told her sister.

"I understand, but it will work out in the end you'll see," Katie said patting Meagan on the back.

Meagan wasn't feeling completely worried as she was soon going to face her own sister. Right now the main focus was on Max and Walden.

"You were pretty useful in the tag battle, but trust me you are messing with the wrong Pokemon trainer right here," Walden told Max.

"Walden, allow me to tell you that I'm going to win this battle," Max replied.

The crowd was getting energized, and Max and Walden were both prepared to face each other in a six on six Pokemon battle.

"Okay! Max, Walden, here are the rules. You will be using all six Pokemon in this battle, and the last one standing will be the winner. Now take your positions and begin the battle," the referee announced.

The scoreboard showed Max's picture on the left, and Walden's picture on the right. Each of them had six empty boxes, and both of them had their first Pokeball in their hands.

"Go Gengar," Max yelled out sending out his Gengar.

"Attack Kabutops," Walden yelled out sending out Kabutops.

"The first Pokemon for Max will be Gengar, and the first Pokemon for Walden will be Kabutops. These two did terrific in the tag battle round, now lets see how they do against each other," Joe announced.

Underneath Max's picture was the Shadow Pokemon Gengar's picture appearing in the first empty box, and underneath Walden's picture was the Shellfish Pokemon Kabutop's picture appearing in the first empty box. It was now time for both Pokemon to clash together in battle.

"Kabutops use Slash," Walden yelled out.

"Gengar why don't you use Shadow Punch," Max shouted.

Kabutops was rushing towards Gengar with Slash, but Walden completely forgot that Gengar was a ghost type Pokemon, and normal type attacks don't work. Kabutops Slash not only went through Gengar leaving no mark, Gengar's Shadow Punch was a one hit KO attack.

"Kabutops tries to attack with Slash, but no effect because Gengar is a ghost type Pokemon! Then Gengar strikes Kabutops with a Shadow Punch leaving Kabutops lying on the ground, and down for the count," Joe said.

"Kabutops is unable to battle, the winner is Gengar," the referee shouted.

"Kabutops cannot continue. Gengar has come out the winner thanks to a big error by Walden. You have to realize that normal attacks don't work on ghost type Pokemon," Joe explained.

Walden called back his Kabutops, and the picture of the Shellfish Pokemon turned gray. Walden really let his guard down when he never knew type advantage.

"I forgot that Gengar is a ghost type and normal attacks don't work," Walden said to himself.

"You got to keep yourself focused or else you'll be in huge trouble," Max explained.

"Alright then, for my next Pokemon I choose Cradily," Walden shouted sending out Cradily.

"And here is Walden's next Pokemon who happens to be Cradily. This Pokemon posses no speed, but hopefully great power," Joe announced.

Cradily's picture appeared underneath Walden's picture as the Barnacle Pokemon Cradily was now going to battle against Gengar.

"Lets keep out focus Cradily, use Energy Ball," Walden yelled out.

"Dodge it and use Shadow Ball," Max retaliated.

Cradily powered up an Energy Ball, but Gengar dodges it and fires off a Shadow Ball attack. Cradily was unable to move, and the Barnacle Pokemon was toast after one hit from Shadow Ball.

"Walden is making some pretty careless mistakes. Now Cradily can't move out of the way as Gengar strikes with Shadow Ball after its Energy Ball failed. Things aren't looking good for Walden," Joe said.

"Cradily is unable to battle, the winner is Gengar," the referee shouted.

"And we just heard that Cradily cannot continue. Cradily had no shot of avoiding any of Gengar's attacks. Just like that Walden is down to just two Pokemon," Kogen explained.

Cradily's picture turns gray, and Walden is down to just four Pokemon. Right when Walden was pulling out his third Pokeball, Max also pulled out a Pokeball.

"I'm not going to let this happen," said Walden, "what are you doing?"

"I'm going to make a little change," Max told Walden, "Gengar return!"

Max called back his Gengar, and the only thing to turn gray in the Shadow Pokemon's picture was the background indicating that he can bring Gengar back into the battle.

"And it looks like Max is calling back his Gengar. So Max will be using another Pokemon against whatever Walden is going to use," Joe said.

"I don't know what you're planning to do, but I'm going to fight back! Go Omastar," Walden yelled out sending out Omastar.

"Ah perfect, this will be a chance for Electivire to battle," Max said bringing out his Electivire.

"And now the two trainers each sent out another Pokemon. Walden is hoping to attack with Omastar, but Max switched Pokemon to bring out Electivire. With Walden two Pokemon down, he needs to have his Pokemon get to work," Joe explains.

"And against Electivire will not do because Electivire is an electric type and Omastar is part water type. This will be a problem for Walden and Omastar," Kogen said.

In the third empty box underneath Walden's picture comes Omastar's picture, and in the second empty box underneath Max's picture comes Electivire's picture. The Spiral Pokemon Omastar and the Thunderbolt Pokemon Electivire were now ready to take each other on one on one.

"Omastar use Spike Cannon," Walden shouted.

Omastar attacks Electivire with Spike Cannon, and there was no effect as the Thunderbolt Pokemon didn't feel a thing at all.

"It didn't work," Walden said in shock.

"Omastar attacks Electivire with Spike Cannon, but there was no effect on Electivire," said Joe.

"Electivire use Thunderpunch," Max yelled out.

Electivire attacks Omastar with Thunderpunch, and it was extremely powerful enough to take out the Spiral Pokemon. So far Max and his Pokemon have been prevailing with one hit KOs.

"Electivire now counters with Thunderpunch, and no doubt this Thunderpunch really has knocked Omastar on its back," Joe said.

"Omastar is unable to battle, the winner is Electivire," the referee shouted.

"And that marks the end of Omastar's day leaving Walden with only half of his Pokemon," Joe stated.

Walden was starting to get frustrated as Omastar's picture turned gray. Patrick, Meagan, Katie, John, and Margaret were watching, and they were impressed with how Max was making it easy.

"Wow, so far his Pokemon haven't even broken a sweat," said Patrick.

"There will not be anymore fooling around! Now its time for Armaldo to take charge, go Armaldo," Walden yelled out sending out Armaldo.

"The fourth Pokemon coming out of Walden's team is Armaldo. So far none of Walden's Pokemon have been able to do anything to Max's Pokemon, so lets see if Armaldo can change that," Joe announced.

Underneath Walden's picture was the fourth empty box being filled with a picture of Armaldo. Max and his Electivire now had to face the Plate Pokemon Armaldo which was the same Pokemon he used in the tag battle round.

"Ah, I remember Armaldo," Max said.

"Yeah, and Armaldo is prepared for anything your Pokemon has to offer," said Walden.

"Right back at ya," Max replied, "Electivire use Electro Ball!"

"Armaldo use Ancientpower," Walden told his Armaldo.

Electivire gathered a whole bunch of electricity to unleash an Electro Ball attack, and Armaldo summoned a giant rock which happened to be Ancientpower. Both Pokemon unleashed their attacks, and Ancientpower broke through Electro Ball, and Armaldo's attack hit the Thunderbolt Pokemon.

"It's about time," Walden said to himself.

"Electivire attacks with Electro Ball, and Armaldo attacks with Ancientpower! It seems that Anicentpower is more powerful, and its enough to defeat Electivire," Joe said.

"Electivire is unable to battle, the winner is Armaldo," the referee shouted.

"Walden has finally beaten one of Max's Pokemon. Electivire can't continue, and Armaldo ends up coming up on top. Lets see if this is a turning point for Walden," Joe said.

"He still has to beat five of Max's Pokemon, so we'll see if he's going to pull a miracle out of his pocket," Kogen said.

Max wasn't feeling any pressure of frustration at all after his Electivire was defeated. The Thunderbolt Pokemon's picture turned completely gray, and Max was very patient to continue the battle.

"See, now I can finally take you on," Walden yelled out.

"That was only a setback, it has not effected me at all," Max said holding another Pokeball in his hand, "lets go Lucario."

Max tossed his Pokemon, and coming out was the Aura Pokemon Lucario. Lucario's picture appeared in the third empty box underneath Max's picture, and now Max was ready to restore order into the battle.

"Max's next Pokemon will be Lucario. As you may have recalled, Lucario and Armaldo were the only Pokemon that Max and Walden used in the tag battle in the previous round, and now they will go head to head right here in the second round," Joe explained.

"Ah Lucario, I won't let this Pokemon get in the way of me winning," said Walden, "Armaldo use Rock Blast!"

"Block it and then use Cross Chop," Max said to his Lucario.

Armaldo fired away with Rock Blast, and Lucario was blocking the rocks that were coming its way. After blocking all of the rocks, which Walden was pretty furious to see that the attack didn't work, Lucario attacked the Plate Pokemon with Cross Chop. Armaldo collasped to the ground.

"This is not possible," Walden said in shock

"Armaldo uses Rock Blast, and it does no good as Lucario blocks the attack crossing its arms. Following that Lucario uses Cross Chop to take down Armaldo," Joe explained.

"Cross Chop is a fighting move and Armaldo is a rock type Pokemon, but also a bug type Pokemon making it feel normal. So that was just plain strength right there," said Kogen.

"Armaldo is unable to battle, the winner is Lucario," the referee shouted.

"Armaldo is done for, and Walden could be done for as well as he is down to only two Pokemon. Which Pokemon is Walden going to use next," Joe questions.

Armaldo's picture turns gray, and Walden can't believe that Max is beating him so badly. Walden pulls out another Pokeball from his belt.

"So, who's the next victim," Max asked.

"This Pokemon will not be a victim, my next Pokemon is Bastiodon," Walden shouted sending out Bastiodon.

"Walden has sent out his fifth Pokemon, and its going to be Bastiodon. Lucario will stay in the battle as it has a very big advantage over a rock and steel type Pokemon," Joe announced.

Bastiodon's picture appeared in the fifth empty box underneath Walden's picture, and now he was going to give the Shield Pokemon a chance to strike back. Max didn't feel he was in any trouble as he's getting through all of his Pokemon easily.

"Bastiodon use Iron Head," Walden yelled out.

"Lucario use Sky Uppercut," Max told his Lucario.

Bastiodon charged at Lucario with Iron Head, but Lucario wasted no time using Sky Uppercut. Bastiodon was stopped in its tracks as Lucario punched the Shield Pokemon into the air, and then it came crashing back down to the ground.

"Bastiodon tries to attack with Iron Head, but Lucario uses its Sky Uppercut to drill Bastiodon. And Bastiodon comes down for a crash landing, and I don't think that Pokemon is going to get up," Joe said.

"Bastiodon is unable to battle, the winner is Lucario," the referee shouted.

"Bastiodon is no more, and Walden could be no more too. He is down to his last Pokemon, and Max still has five Pokemon that he could use," Joe explained.

"Judging by how things are turning out, this battle might be in the grasp of Max Schmidl," Kogen said, "and it appears Max is going to switch Pokemon."

Walden called back his Bastiodon after it was defeated, and Max decided to call back his Lucario after it defeated Bastiodon. Bastiodon's picture turned completely gray, and Lucario's picture turned gray only in the background.

"Switching Pokemon again," Walden asked.

"You got it," Max answered.

"I don't even know how good you can be, but now its time for me to battle at my full potential," Walden shouted, "attack Rampardos!"

"Go Alakazam," Max yelled out sending out his Alakazam.

Walden threw his Pokeball and sent out the Head Butt Pokemon Rampardos. Max was going to use the Psi Pokemon Alakazam as both Pokemon's pictures appeared underneath their respective trainers.

"Max and Walden have brought out their next Pokemon. Walden will be using Rampardo, and Max will be using Alakazam. Stay tuned as this battle could be coming to a close with Max winning," Joe announced.

"Lets not count Walden out just yet, remember anything can happen in a Pokemon battle," Kogen explained.

"Alakazam use Psybeam," Max shouted.

"Rampardos use Zen Headbutt," Walden yelled out.

Alakazam unleashed a Psybeam attack, and Rampardos was blocking the attack with its head while using Zen Headbutt. It was a clever strategy on both offense and defense as Rampardos hit Alakazam with Zen Headbutt.

"Alakazam uses Psybeam, but Rampardos uses Zen Headbutt to block the attack and hit Alakazam at the same time. It looks like Alakazam is down for the count," Joe said.

"Alakazam is unable to battle, the winner is Rampardos," the referee shouted.

"Walden has now taken out two of Max's Pokemon. Max doesn't feel like he needs to panic at all, in fact he has been feeling like that this was easy," Joe explains.

"That's right, Max is not losing his confidence whatsoever," Kogen said.

As Alakazam's picture turns gray, Max takes out another Pokeball with no hesitation. Still with four Pokemon to spare, Max was ready to try and put an end to this battle.

"I'm going to finish this once and for all. Go Dragonite," Max yelled out sending out his Dragonite.

"For Max's third Pokemon, he will be using Dragonite. Walden has to stick with his last Pokemon Rampardos, and if Rampardos goes down then Max will win," Joe said.

In the fifth empty box underneath Max's picture was Dragonite's picture. Now the Dragon Pokemon Dragonite was ready to finish things off for Max and get him a spot in the quarterfinals.

"I'm not done yet, Rampardos use Head Smash," Walden shouted.

"Dragonite use Dragon Rush," Max retaliated.

Rampardos charged at Dragonite with Head Smash, but Dragonite charged right back with Dragon Rush. The two Pokemon collided, and Dragonite was knocked back while Rampardos was knocked out.

"Rampardos attacks with Head Smash, and Dragonite attacks with Dragon Rush! The two powers collide, and it was Dragonite's Dragon Rush that was more powerful as Rampardos is down," Joe said.

"Rampardos is unable to battle, the winner is Dragonite! The winner of this battle and advancing to the quarterfinals is Max Schmidl," the referee announced.

"This battle has drawn to a close! Max Schmidl is the winner, and he will be moving on to the quarterfinals," Joe announced.

"Excellent work by Max and his Pokemon, they were in control from start to finish and Max comes out the winner," Kogen said.

Patrick, John, Margaret, Edward, Nancy, Meagan, and Katie were all cheering on for Max as Rampardos's picture turned gray and all of the other pictures disappeared except for Max's. Underneath Max's picture read WINNER.

"Well done Dragonite," Max said to his Dragonite.

"I can't believe I lost, I have completely underestimated you," Walden commented to Max.

Walden and Max both shook hands for a great battle. The crowd was going crazy, but now it was time for another notable man to take the stage in the sixth match. Next up was the Darkdust Vice President Sneavely.

**Grand Prix Updates:**

**Max Schmidl: Advances To The Quarterfinals**


	583. Round 2: Sneavely's Battle

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used. I also don't own FOX SPORTS.**

Sneavely was now entering the battlefield with Yunel Flippel coming in from the other side. All four Darkdust Administrators were watching from their seats, and Shadelock was watching from the tunnel showing an evil smirk.

"Sneavely, just what are you going to do," Patrick asks himself.

Mew was floating by his side once again as Sneavely was taking the stage on the battlefield. Mew was sensing his intent to fight Darkdust.

"Mew, when will be the best time to just go up there and tear those Darkdust fools apart," Patrick asked.

"When you come face to face with them," Mew answered.

"But what if I don't get that chance," Patrick asked.

"Trust me, you'll know when its time to fight," Mew said.

Patrick's best bet was to wait until he faces one of the Darkdust members in the Pokemon Grand Prix. One problem with that is that he is going up against the Unknown Champion next. Right now all he could do was watch.

"You're watching the Pokemon Grand Prix Championship Tournament right here on FOX! Match six of the second round is about to begin with Sneavely VS Yunel Flippel," Joe announced.

"Listen here mister, I want this to be quick so don't try anything silly," Sneavely told Yunel.

"Don't tell me what to do," Yunel responded.

"Okay! Sneavely, Yunel, here are the rules. You will be using all six Pokemon in this battle, and the last one standing will be the winner. Now take your positions and begin the battle," the referee announced.

The scoreboard now showed Sneavely's picture on the left and Yunel's picture on the right. Everyone was on the edge of their seats as the battle was about to begin.

"Weavile, come," Sneavely yelled out sending out his Weavile.

"Lets go Golem," Yunel shouted bringing out his Golem.

"Sneavely has brought out his first Pokemon as he is going to use Weavile. As for Yunel, he is going to counter with Golem. So far none of Sneavely's Pokemon has faced any challenge, and Sneavely is hoping that continues throughout this Grand Prix," Joe announced.

"Yeah, along with Shadelock and the Unknown Champion, Sneavely is another person that no one has gotten to," Kogen explained.

Weavile's picture appeared in the first empty box underneath Sneavely's picture, and Golem appeared in the first empty box underneath Yunel's picture. The first Pokemon matchup of the battle was the Sharp Claw Pokemon Weavile against the Megaton Pokemon Golem, and the winner would face Max in the quarterfinals.

"Golem use Rock Blast," Yunel yelled out.

"Weavile use Metal Claw," Sneavely told his Weavile.

Golem fired off a Rock Blast attack at Weavile, but the Sharp Claw Pokemon fought through that with Metal Claw, and also took out Golem at the same time.

"Golem is unable to battle, the winner is Weavile," the referee shotued.

"Weavile makes very quick work of Golem with just one Metal Claw attack," Joe shouted.

The power of the Darkdust Chaosball helped Weavile achieve itself way beyond its potential. Golem's picture turned gray, and Yunel was a bit surprised to see his Pokemon go down in one hit.

"It's okay, its just one Pokemon. My next one will show you who's boss! Go Noctowl," Yunel shouted sending out his Noctowl.

"Yunel is going to use Noctowl as his second Pokemon, lets see if Noctowl can get the job done," Joe said.

Noctowl's picture appeared underneath Yunel's picture as the Owl Pokemon was now going to try and get to Weavile.

"Noctowl use Peck," Yunel commanded.

"Weavile use Ice Beam," Sneavely said to Weavile.

Noctowl dove down at Weavile trying to attack with Peck, but Weavile fired away with Ice Beam that completely froze the Owl Pokemon, and took it out at the same time.

"Noctowl is unable to battle, the winner is Weavile," the referee shotued.

"Noctowl has been defeated, that's two Pokemon that Weavile has made quick work on," Joe said.

"I don't believe it, his Pokemon are clobbering that guy's Pokemon," Patrick said to himself.

"But you know what you said, none of their Pokemon's power is even real," Meagan mentioned to Patrick.

"That's correct, and I hope we get that chance to show Darkdust that," Patrick said.

Mew was sensing more of Patrick's urgency to fight Darkdust, and Noctowl's picture went gray. Yunel pulled out another Pokeballfor his third Pokemon.

"I'll beat you no matter what, go Bibarel," Yunel shouted sending out Bibarel.

"Yunel's next Pokemon is Bibarel, and Sneavely is going to stay with Weavile," Joe said.

Bibarel's picture appeared in the third empty box underneath Yunel's picture. The Beaver Pokemon and the Sharp Claw Pokemon were ready to give it a go.

"Bibarel use Water Gun," Yunel shouted.

Bibarel unleashed its Water Gun attack at Weavile, but Weavile just stood there taking the Water Gun attack like it was nothing.

"What the, that didn't work," Yunel said to himself.

"Strike it with Faint Attack," Sneavely said to his Weavile.

Weavile attacks Bibarel with Faint Attack, and then the Beaver Pokemon was toast in just seconds.

"Bibarel is unable to battle, the winner is Weavile," the referee shotued.

"Not even Bibarel was able to do anything to Weavile as Water Gun didn't work. Weavile uses Faint Attack to defeat Bibarel and leave Yunel to just three Pokemon," Joe explained.

Watching the picture of Bibarel turn gray, Yunel was now quickly running out of time. He got out another Pokeball which contained another Pokemon.

"This will not happen, go Rapidash," Yunel shouted while panicking sending out Rapidash.

"And Yunel is now going to use Rapidash as his fourth Pokemon. Will Rapidash be able to do anything to Weavile," Joe questions.

"Weavile is an ice type and Rapidash is a fire type so I got a feeling that Rapidash should have an advantage since fire beats ice," Kogen explains.

The Fire Horse Pokemon Rapidash had its picture shown in the fourth empty box under Yunel's picture. Yunel was hoping for something to happen.

"Heh heh heh, I'm going to be generous with you. You can make the first move," Sneavely suggested to Yunel.

"You got that right, Rapidash use Fire Blast," Yunel screamed.

Rapidash gathered a lot of fire power and unleashed a Fire Blast attack right at Weavile. The Sharp Claw Pokemon was still standing as if nothing has ever happened.

"You got to be kidding me," Yunel said to himself.

"I don't believe it, Rapidash uses Fire Blast and it didn't work. This is one tough Weavile," Joe said in shock.

"Don't celebrate too soon Sneavely, remember that we beat your administrators with that power, so we can do that to you too," Patrick said watching Sneavely.

"Weavile my dear, put this Rapidash out of its misery with Metal Claw," Sneavely told his Weavile.

Weavile dashed right at Rapidash and used Metal Claw. The Fire Horse Pokemon was slashed and knocked out of commission.

"Rapidash is unable to battle, the winner is Weavile," the referee shotued.

"Weavile has beaten Rapidash with Metal Claw, and that's a steel attack which is not even strong against a fire type Pokemon," Joe explained.

Rapidash's picture turned gray, and Yunel was now starting to look pretty worried. He was nervous looking at Sneavely as he was in charge of the battle from the very beginning.

"You only have two Pokemon left, who will be your next victims," Sneavely asked.

"I got to do something, go Tentacruel," Yunel cried out sending out Tentacruel.

"Yunel's fifth Pokemon is Tentacruel, and looking at that scoreboard right now, it doesn't seem Sneavely has suffered a dent at all," Joe said.

The board showed four of Yunel's Pokemon knocked out with gray pictures, and the Jellyfish Pokemon Tentacruel having its picture filling the fifth box while Sneavely's side shows only his Weavile's picture.

"Tentacruel use Sludge Wave," Yunel shouted.

"Weavile use Quick Attack," Sneavely yelled out.

Tentacruel unleashed its Sludge Wave attack right at Weavile, but the Sharp Claw Pokemon used Quick Attack to not only go through the attack, but also strike Tentacruel and take the Jellyfish Pokemon out in one hit.

"Tentacruel is unable to battle, the winner is Weavile," the referee shotued.

"Tentacruel is down, Yunel is down to one Pokemon. Sneavely has never looked down in this battle," Joe announced.

The picture of Tentacruel turned gray, and the only thing everyone could do was watch Yunel suffer on the battlefield.

"Just what is Sneavley thinking? Does he know that enhancing Pokemon's power like that is just wrong," Patrick said.

"Don't you mean him and Shadelock along with all of those goons from Darkdust," Meagan said.

"Yeah, just what kind of people are these monsters from Darkdust," Patrick asked himself.

Patrick, Meagan, Katie, John, Max, Margaret, and Mew continued to watch the battle. Yunel was brought down to his last Pokemon, and Sneavely was about to call it a day.

"Salamence go," Yunel shouted sending out Salamence.

"Yunel will be using Salamence as his final Pokemon. Can Sneavely pull out a clean six Pokemon sweep with just Weavile," Joe questions.

The final empty box underneath Yunel's picture was filled with a picture of Salamence. The Dragon Pokemon Salamence was ready to battle, and the Sharp Claw Pokemon Weavile was ready to finish off Salamence.

"Salamence use Dragonbreath," Yunel shouted.

"Weavile use Ice Beam," Sneavely told his Weavile.

Salamence opened its mouth to unleash its Dragonbreath, but Weavile on the other hand unleashed its Ice Beam attack to completely freeze Salamence.

"Now use Quick Attack," Sneavely shouted.

Weavile dashes at Salamence with Quick Attack, and knocks out the Dragon Pokemon where Sneavely delivers a message.

"You lose," Sneavely told Yunel.

"Salamence is unable to battle, the winner is Weavile! The winner of this battle and advancing to the quarterfinals is Sneavely," the referee announced.

"Weavile finishes off Salamence with Ice Beam and Quick Attack, and Sneavely has earned himself a spot in the quarterfinals," Joe announced.

"Sneavely's Weavile was just ridicolusly strong, none of the opposing Pokemon were able to lay a scratch on Weavile," Kogen explained.

The picture of Salamence turned gray, and all of the other pictures disappeared except for Sneavely's. He was labeled the winner of the match, Shadelock was smiling in enjoyment, and now he had to face Max in the quarterfinals.

"I don't believe it, Sneavely made it look easy," Katie said in shock.

"What are you talking about, I have to face him next," Max told Katie.

"Hey Max, I got a suggestion for ya," Patrick responded, "just pretend your facing me in a Pokemon battle."

"Why do that," Max asked, "oh cause I always beat you."

"Exactly, and you can show Darkdust that what they're doing is wrong," Patrick told his brother.

"Mark my words Patrick, someone will take Sneavely down, and I can make that attempt," Max said.

"You better win Max, no one has been able to stand a match against either Shadelock or Sneavely," John explained.

"Alright," Max replied.

Elsewhere in the crowd, Edward was livid that he saw his ex-boss Sneavely win. Edward just could not forgive himself for even joining Darkdust in the first place.

"You really hate those crooks don't you," Nancy asked.

"Seriously, one of our kids, Meagan and her sister, or the Unknown Champion have got to stop them," Edward explained.

"Do you hate these guys because I left you when you got arrested," Nancy questioned.

"That, and when I was gone I realized my actions and hated Darkdust," Edward explained, "but I know they got something planned here."

While Edward was greeving in anger, the group of Patrick, Meagan, Katie, Max, John, and Margaret got an expected visit from Diana.

"Hey there everyone," Diana cheerfully said.

"Diana, nice to see you," Patrick said.

"I came to get Margaret, were going to have our battle next," Diana said.

"That's right, well I'm off to face Diana," Margaret told her brothers along with the Puente sisters.

"Good luck to both of you," Meagan replied.

"We got at least one Schmidl child into the next round, lets see if we can get two," John said.

Margaret and Diana were off to the battlefield where they were going to face each other in the seventh match of the Pokemon Grand Prix Championship Tournament Second Round. Patrick was now starting to feel the tingles in his body.

"Well, you all know after this battle, I face the Unknown Champion," Patrick announced.

"We know Patrick, I bet your looking forward to that battle aren't you," Meagan asked.

"Yeah, kind of. I mean its an honor to face the Unknown Champion in the Pokemon Grand Prix, but I don't know if I can beat him," Patrick mentioned.

"Yeah, like that one time you faced him and all of your Pokemon were oblierated," Katie explained, "and he even let you use all six at the same time."

Patrick was having a flashback where he, Meagan, and Katie were in Ponce and he was battling the Unknown Champion with his Treecko, Furret, Ralts, Larvitar, Remoraid, and Trapinch. His Snorlax took all of them all out with a Hyper Beam.

Then Patrick got back to reality to began to watch the battle between his sister Margaret and his cousin Diana. The winner would get a spot in the quarterfinals along with Shadelock, Meagan, Katie, Max, and Sneavely.

**Grand Prix Updates:**

**Darkdust Vice President Sneavely: Advances To The Quarterfinals**


	584. Round 2: Diana VS Margaret Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used. I also don't own FOX SPORTS.**

With Margaret and Diana both making their way to the battlefield, the two were remembering all the battles they had before they take the stage for the seventh match of the second round.

"You're watching the Pokemon Grand Prix Championship Tournament right here on FOX! This is the seventh battle of the second round, Diana Yates VS Margaret Schmidl," Joe announced.

Diana came out from one tunnel and Margaret came out from the other tunnel. The two were waiving to the crowd as they were ready to battle. The girls were so excited to be facing each other.

"I can't believe this is finally happening, you and me facing each other in the Pokemon Grand Prix," Margaret said.

"Same here Margaret, now give it all you got," Diana told Margaret.

The crowd was cheering very loudly with Patrick, Meagan, Katie, John, and Max rooting from the front, Edward and Nancy cheering from the crowds, and Diana's sister Beth along with her parents Debbie and Carey rooting from the stands.

"Okay! Diana, Margaret, here are the rules. You will be using all six Pokemon in this battle, and the last one standing will be the winner. Now take your positions and begin the battle," the referee announced.

The stage was set, and the scoreboard showed Diana's picture on one side and Margaret's picture on the other side. The two girls each got out a Pokeball as they were ready to battle.

"Come on out Floatzel," Diana shouted sending out her Floatzel.

"Lets go Shiftry," Margaret yelled out bringing out her Shiftry.

"Diana's first Pokemon is going to be Floatzel, and Margaret's first Pokemon is going to be Shiftry. Two girls, six Pokemon, lets see what they can do," Joe said.

"Well you can see Shiftry is going to have an advantage because Shiftry is a grass type and Floatzel is a water type, but were going to see how this battle plays out," Kogen explains.

Underneath Diana's picture was a picture of Floatzel appearing in the first empty box, and underneath Margaret's picture was a picture of Shiftry appearing in the first empty box. The Sea Weasel Pokemon Floatzel and the Wicked Pokemon Shiftry were both ready to battle, and so were Diana and Margaret.

"Shiftry prepare to use Razor Wind," Margaret yelled out.

"Floatzel, attack Shiftry with Aqua Jet," Diana shouted.

Shifty started to whip up a whirlwind, and Floatzel was charging with Aqua Jet. Floatzel hit Shiftry, and Shiftry was strong enough to endure the attack.

"Floatzel attacks Shiftry with Aqua Jet, but its not strong enough to take down Shiftry as its preparing an attack," Joe stated.

Shiftry then unleashed its Razor Wind attack, and Floatzel was getting sliced by the wind. Floatzel was still on its feet after taking a hit from Razor Wind.

"Shiftry uses Razor Wind, and it appears Floatzel is still on its feet," Joe said.

"Both of these Pokemon already showing their toughness early on here in the battle," Kogen said.

"Your Pokemon's looking good so far Diana," Margaret replied.

"You too, its great that your Pokemon is tough as well," Diana stated.

"I'm just getting started," Margaret told Diana, "Shiftry use Faint Attack!"

Shiftry comes right at Floatzel with Faint Attack, and Floatzel was hit, but was able to withstand the attack.

"Shiftry now attacks with Faint Attack, but it looks like Floatzel is alright. Were waiting to see what Diana is going to have Floatzel do," Joe announced.

"Alright Floatzel, time for you to use Ice Beam," Diana yelled out.

"Shiftry dodge it," Margaret retorted.

Floatzel unleashed its Ice Beam attack right at Shiftry, but the Wicked Pokemon was able to dodge the attack. Diana wasn't happy with the fact that Shiftry was able to get out of the way.

"Floatzel fires an Ice Beam attack, and Shiftry gets out of the way," Joe shouted.

"Now's your chance Shiftry, use Leaf Tornado," Margaret ordered her Shiftry.

The Wicked Pokemon started to gather a lot of leaves, and then form them into a tornado that wounded up hitting Floatzel. The Sea Weasel Pokemon wasn't able to escape the wrath of Leaf Tornado.

"Shiftry now unleashes a Leaf Tornado, and Floatzel is caught. Floatzel does not have any chances of escaping, and Floatzel is down," Joe exclaimed.

"Floatzel is unable to battle, the winner is Shiftry," the referee shouted.

"And that does it, Floatzel can't continue and Margaret and Shiftry strike first in this battle. Is Diana going to find a way to bounce back, or is Margaret going to get control," Joe questions.

"This battle has only begun, so we shouldn't determine winners just yet. She might be off to a slow start, but I believe Diana is going to get it together," Kogen explains.

"Floatzel return," Diana yelled out calling back her Floatzel, "you were great Floatzel, take a nice long rest."

The picture of Floatzel turns gray, and that left Diana a Pokemon short. Margaret was off to a good start, and that made the Schmidl family pretty happy.

"Nicely done Diana, but I get first dibs in this battle," Margaret said.

"We'll see about that, come on out Ledian," Diana shouted sending out her Ledian.

"Diana has chosen her second Pokemon, and it will be Ledian. A bug type Pokemon is a perfect choice against not only a grass type Pokemon, but a dark type Pokemon too," Joe shouted.

"Agreed, smart choice for Diana," Kogen said.

The Five-Star Pokemon Ledian was now going to face Shiftry. Ledian's picture filled the second empty box underneath Diana's picture, and now she was prepared to give her cousin Margaret a piece of her mind.

"I'm just getting started Margaret," Diana yelled out.

"Okay, I'm ready to see what Ledian can do," Margaret responded.

"You will, Ledian use Comet Punch," Diana commanded to her Ledian.

The Five-Star Pokemon zipped towards Shiftry and attacked head on with Comet Punch. Shiftry was trying to guard itself with its leaf hands, but it didn't look like the defense was going to last longer.

"Ledian comes right at Shiftry with Comet Punch, and Shiftry is taking a whole bunch of punches right to the face. I don't think Shiftry can hang on much longer," Joe explained.

"Come on Shiftry," Margaret yelled out.

"Now Ledian, use Bug Buzz," Diana retaliated.

Ledian started zigzaging with Bug Buzz, and then knocked the Wicked Pokemon down to the ground with the power of its Bug Buzz.

"Ledian has now struck Shiftry with Bug Buzz, and it doesn't seem Shiftry can continue," Joe said.

"Shiftry is unable to battle, the winner is Ledian," the referee shouted.

"Ledian is the winner, and Shiftry is down and out. What a terrific effort by Ledian to attack with Comet Punch, and then deliver the final blow with Bug Buzz," Joe stated.

"Impressive work by both Ledian, and Ledian's trainer Diana. The trainer and the Pokemon had to be in sync, and they believed that what they just did really worked out for them," Kogen explains.

"Shiftry return," Margaret yelled out calling back her Shiftry, "you did a great job Shiftry, now take a nice rest."

Shiftry's picture has turned gray showing the entire crowd that Shiftry can't battle anymore. With Margaret and Diana each down to just five Pokemon, the girls knew that this was only the beginning.

"Don't get your hopes up yet Diana, I still have five Pokemon," Margaret told her cousin.

"I know, and I still have five Pokemon. Only one of us is going to the next round," Diana shouted.

"Yes, and that person will be me," Margaret said preparing to throw her Pokeball, "come on out Ninetales!"

Margaret throws her Pokeball, and coming out was the Fox Pokemon Ninetales. Margaret was thinking well having a fire type Pokemon take on a bug type Pokemon. Ninetales picture appeared underneath Margaret's picture.

"Margaret has chosen her next Pokemon, she is going to use Ninetales. A majestic firey fox is what Margaret is going to use to burn down that Ledian," Joe said.

"She does have an advantage since Ninetales is a fire type Pokemon with a whole bunch of fire attacks, and Ledian is a bug type Pokemon that makes it very vulnerable to fire attacks. I think Margaret and Ninetales are going to take care of Ledian," Kogen explained.

"Alright Ledian, time to show Margaret what were made of, use Mach Punch," Diana commanded to her Ledian.

Ledian was flying towards Ninetales with a Mach Punch attack, and Ninetales was hit pretty hard.

"Ledian has continued to attack with a Mach Punch. Ninetales looks to be alright after that punch to the face," Joe said.

Luckily for Ninetales, the Fox Pokemon didn't feel a thing which pleased Margaret. She was now ready to have her way in the battle.

"That was a one time opportunity that I let your Ledian have, but now its my turn to shine," Margaret yelled out, "Ninetales use Fire Spin!"

Ninetales started to open its mouth and attack Ledian with Fire Spin. The Five-Star Pokemon didn't move away from Ninetale's attack, and that caused Ledian to be barbequed to defeat.

"Ledian is unable to battle, the winner is Ninetales," the referee shouted.

"Ninetales has defeated Ledian with a Fire Spin attack. Fire Spin has to be one of NInetales strong attacks, and it was powerful enough to defeat Ledian," Joe announced.

"Ledian return," Diana yelled out calling back her Ledian, "great job Ledian, now you take a nice long rest."

Ledian's picture turned gray, and Diana was now down to just four Pokemon. Margaret still had her Ninetales, and she was going to stick with Ninetales.

"So Diana, who's going to be your next Pokemon," Margaret asked.

"I'll go with Vileplume! Go Vileplume," Diana shouted sending out her Vileplume.

"For Diana Yates, her third Pokemon will be Vileplume. I don't know if this is a good idea for a third Pokemon for Diana as Ninetales is a fire type, and Vileplume is a grass type," Joe explains.

Underneath Diana's picture came a picture of Vileplume filling up the third empty box underneath Diana's picture. The Flower Pokemon Vileplume was now going up against Ninetales, and Ninetales has the edge since fire type Pokemon can beat grass type Pokemon.

"Vileplume huh, allow me to let my Ninetales fry that Pokemon up for you," Margaret said.

"Vileplume use Petal Dance," Diana yelled out.

"Ninetales use Flame Burst," Margaret shouted.

Vileplume unleashed a whole bunch of petals to use Petal Dance, but Ninetales fired off a Flame Burst attack that incinerated all of the petals.

"Vileplume tries to attack Ninetales with Petal Dance, but Ninetales cancels that out with Flame Burst," Joe said.

"A beautiful cherry blossom, burned down by a fire Pokemon. Ninetales is frying anything that coming its way," Kogen explains.

Diana was feeling pretty tense as Margaret's Ninetales was able to find a way to make Vileplume's Petal Dance futile. She needed to get Vileplume to do something and quick.

"Vileplume use Sunny Day, and then use Solarbeam," Diana ordered her Vileplume.

Margaret just patiently waited for Diana to have her Pokemon make its move. Vileplume brought a whole bunch of sunlight into the stadium with Sunny Day, and then the Flower Pokemon started to gather sunlight quickly.

"Vileplume has brought sunshine into the arena with Sunny Day, giving Vileplume a chance to use Solarbeam quickly," Joe explains.

"Fire Blast," Margaret told her Ninetales.

Vileplume unleashes Solarbeam, and Ninetales fires off a Fire Blast attack. The two attacks collided, and Fire Blast was beating out Solarbeam causing the two attacks to hit the Flower Pokemon.

"Vileplume no," Diana cried out.

"Have you forgotten that Sunny Day doesn't just get a Pokemon to use Solarbeam faster, but also increases the power of fire attacks," Margaret lectured.

"I forgot about that," Diana muttered.

"Vileplume is unable to battle, the winner is Ninetales," the referee shouted.

"Just as Vileplume powers away with Solarbeam, Ninetales comes right back using Fire Blast to sent Vileplume's battle performance down in flames," Joe exclaimed.

"Diana didn't know that Sunny Day also makes fire attacks stronger, and that was what's responsible for Vileplume's downfall," Kogen lectures.

"Vileplume return," Diana yelled out calling back her Vileplume, "you did your best Vileplume, take a nice break."

Diana has really got herself into a whole as Vileplume's picture turns gray. Diana only had three Pokemon left, and it was up to her next three Pokemon to defeat Margaret's Pokemon. One thing she needed to be concerned about was how would Diana overcome Ninetales's increased fire power with the sunlight.

"I can't afford to make another mistake, go Togekiss," Diana yelled out sending out her Togekiss.

"Diana's next Pokemon will be Togekiss. With Diana down to just three Pokemon, and Margaret still with five, can Diana pull out a comeback," Joe questions.

Togekiss's picture appeared underneath Diana's picture in the fourth empty box. The Jubilee Pokemon Togekiss now had to go face to face with Ninetales who roasted two of Diana's Pokemon.

"Togekiss, show Ninetales your Future Sight," Diana shouted.

Togekiss used Future Sight to foresee an attack. Margaret didn't care what was going on with Diana, all she wanted to do was continue the battle.

"Don't waste my time, Ninetales use Flamethrower," Margaret yelled out.

"Togekiss use Safeguard," Diana retaliated.

Ninetales unleashed a powerful Flamethrower attack, but Togekiss protected itself with Safeguard. The Jubilee Pokemon wasn't effected by Ninetales attack at all thanks to Safeguard.

"Ninetales shoots out a Flamethrower, but Togekiss shields itself with Safeguard. What a great idea for Diana to have Togekiss protect itself," Joe said.

"Now use Air Cutter," Diana retorted.

Togekiss shoots out an Air Cutter attack, and the Fox Pokemon was sliced around and fell to the ground in defeat.

"Ninetales is unable to battle, the winner is Togekiss," the referee shouted.

"A finishing blow by Togekiss using Air Cutter to beat Ninetales. What an effort by Diana and Togekiss," Joe exclaimed.

"Return Ninetales," Margaret yelled out calling back her Ninetales, "great job Ninetales, you take a good break okay."

The entire crowd was a buzz, and so was her sister and her parents. Ninetales picture went gray, and Margaret was set to bring out her third Pokemon.

"Interesting to see how Togekiss helped you find a way to beat my Ninetales, but can it help you beat my Delcatty," Margaret yelled out bringing out her Delcatty.

"Margaret's next Pokemon is Delcatty, and Diana is going to stick with her Togekiss. These two girls are doing pretty well, and we want to see more from their Pokemon," Joe announced.

"Yeah, everybody wants to see the best from their Pokemon," Kogen explains.

Underneath Margaret's picture was a picture of Delcatty filling up the third empty box. The Prim Pokemon Delcatty was now going one on one with the Jubilee Pokemon Togekiss, and after being able to beat Ninetales, Diana wants more results from Togekiss.

"Delcatty use Thunderbolt," Margaret shouted.

Delcatty stood in its place and unleashed a Thunderbolt attack. Togekiss swifted out of the way, and Delcatty just kept unleashing Thunderbolt after Thunderbolt after Thunderbolt.

"Delcatty is trying to strike Togekiss with Thunderbolt, but so far no luck on hitting Togekiss. Delcatty is really getting worn out, but wait what's this," Joe exclaimed.

Though Togekiss didn't hit Delcatty, the Prim Pokemon was hit by a mysterious force that came out of nowhere. The only possiblity was that it was Togekiss's Future Sight attack.

"Delcatty has been hit by something that no one can see," Joe shouted.

"That had to have been Future Sight, remember Togekiss did use Future Sight earlier," Kogen explains.

"Delcatty, this is not supposed to happen," Margaret said in shock.

"Now Togekiss, use Aura Sphere," Diana ordered.

Togekiss charged up an Aura Sphere attack, and delivered it right ot Delcatty. The Prim Pokemon was unable to move, so it had to take the attack and get caught in an explosion. Delcatty collasped to the ground after Aura Sphere struck.

"Togekiss unleashes an Aura Sphere attack at Delcatty, and now it doesn't look like Delcatty can continue," Joe stated.

"Delcatty is unable to battle, the winner is Togekiss," the referee shouted.

"Margaret's Delcatty is down and out, and Diana's Togekiss comes through to take out two of Margaret's Pokemon just like how Margaret's Ninetales took out two of Diana's Pokemon," Joe announced.

"Well Diana had two Pokemon that Ninetales had a chance to beat thanks to type advantage, but there was no type advantage against either of Margaret's Pokemon even though Togekiss used Aura Sphere on Delcatty," Kogen explained.

"Delcatty return," Margaret yelled out calling back her Delcatty, "I wish you could've done so much more."

With the picture of Delcatty turning gray, each girl was now down to three Pokemon. Diana still had her Togekiss, but Margaret now had to bring out another Pokemon.

"Doing great so far Diana," Margaret complemented.

"Why thank you Margaret, but I will win this battle," Diana replied.

Beth, Debbie, and Carey were all cheering Diana on; Patrick, Max, John, Edward, and Nancy were cheering Margaret on; and Meagan and Katie were just cheering them both on. The girls were ready to get going as they were only halfway through this battle.

**Grand Prix Updates:**

**Diana Yates and Margaret Schmidl compete against ecah other**


	585. Round 2: Diana VS Margaret Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used. I also don't own FOX SPORTS.**

With Diana and Margaret each with only three Pokemon, the two girls knew that they had to give it their all now. Diana still had her Togekiss, but Margaret was prepared to send out another Pokemon.

"I choose you Breloom," Margaret shouted sending out Breloom.

"Margaret has brought out her fourth Pokemon, and it will be Breloom who is taking on Togekiss. We have got to be at least halfway through this battle as each trainer still has three Pokemon," Joe announced.

The Mushroom Pokemon Breloom was now going head to head with Togekiss. Just as soon as Breloom's picture filled the fourth empty box under Margaret's picture, the two Pokemon continued the battle.

"Alright Togekiss, why don't you attack with Air Cutter," Diana yelled out.

"Breloom jump up to dodge it," Margaret shouted.

Togekiss attacked with Air Cutter, but Breloom jumped out of the way by hoping really high.

"Breloom dodges Air Cutter by jumping into the air," Joe shouted.

"Now use Mach Punch," Margaret retaliated.

Breloom came right at Togekiss with Mach Punch, and Togekiss was sent crashing to the ground after taking the impact from a Mach Punch attack.

"Breloom now attacks with Mach Punch, and Togekiss was not able to move out of the way. Folks it looks like Togekiss is going down," Joe announced.

The Jubilee Pokemon was too weak to get up, and then it just laid on the ground. Breloom came back down knowing that it just defeated Togekiss.

"Togekiss is unable to battle, the winner is Breloom," the referee shouted.

"Breloom has beaten Togekiss, and Margaret may have regianed her swagger. With the downfall of Togekiss, Diana is down to just three Pokemon," Joe said.

"Togekiss return," Diana yelled out calling back her Togekiss, "you were amazing Togekiss, you deserve a great rest."

Togekiss's picture turned gray, and now Diana was left with only two Pokemon. Diana had another Pokeball in her hand that contained her fifth Pokemon, and her sister Beth was watching looking pretty worried.

"Come on Diana, pull through girl," Beth said watching her sister.

"Lets go Beautifly," Diana shouted sending out Beautifly.

"Diana has brought out her fifth Pokemon Beautifly. Diana really is hoping to get something going, and Beautifly really would like to give its master Diana a hand," Joe said.

"Beautifly might be able to help because Breloom is a grass type Pokemon, but then again its also a fighting type Pokemon," Kogen said.

The Butterfly Pokemon Beautifly was ready to battle against Margaret's Breloom. As soon as Beautifly's picture appeared under Diana's picture, the battle continued.

"Come on Beautifly use Tailwind," Diana yelled out.

"Breloom use Sky Uppercut," Margaret commanded.

Beautifly used Tailwind to increase its speed, and when Breloom was preparing to attack with Sky Uppercut, Beautifly got out of the way in a hurry.

"Breloom tries to hit Beautifly with Sky Uppercut, but Beautifly increases its speed with the help of Tailwind and fly up into the air to escape Breloom's attack," Joe stated.

"Darn it, I can't believe I missed," Margaret said to herself.

"Then you won't miss on this, Beautifly use Silver Wind," Diana shouted.

Beautifly unleashed its Silver Wind attack right at Breloom, and the Mushroom Pokemon was hit and collasped to the ground. Breloom was defeated and Beautifly came out on top.

"Breloom is unable to battle, the winner is Beautifly," the referee shouted.

"And there goes Breloom, Diana's Beautifly comes out as the winner leaving Margaret to just two Pokemon," Joe announced.

"Yeah, a great effort to gain speed to avoid Breloom's attacks, and then finish Breloom off with Silver Wind," Kogen said.

"Breloom return," Margaret yelled out calling back her Breloom, "you did a great job Breloom, take a nice long rest."

Breloom's picture turned gray, and Beth along with Diana's parents were really happy with Diana's Beautifly. As for the Schmidl side, Margaret's siblings, and her parents were still watching as she prepares her fifth Pokemon.

"Okay Diana, its time for us to get down to business! Lets go Bellossom," Margaret yelled out sending out her Bellossom.

"Margaret Schmidl has chosen Bellossom as her fifth Pokemon. And now the two trainers are down to just two Pokemon, lets see how they do against each other," Joe announced.

Margaret was all set to have the Flower Pokemon Bellossom to take on Beautifly. Bellossom's picture appeared underneath Margaret's picture in the fifth empty box. Bellossom was at the wrong side of an advantage as bug type Pokemon like Beautifly can beat grass type Pokemon like Bellossom.

"Come on Bellossom, use Petal Dance," Margaret shouted.

"Beautifly dodge it," Diana retaliated.

Bellossom started to unleash pink petals at Beautifly, but the Butterfly Pokemon was able to evade the attack. Diana was now ready to get her opportunity to strike.

"Beautifly use Gust," Diana yelled out.

Beautifly whips out a Gust attack, and engulfs Bellossom into the Gust. Bellossom was getting whirled around.

"Followed by Silver Wind," Diana retorted.

Beautifly used Silver Wind once again to trap Beautifly in a silver sparkling gust attack. Bellossom was getting beaten badly by Beautifly's Silver Wind and Gust combo which created a silver tornado.

"Beautifly attacks Bellossom with Gust and then Silver Wind to create a silver tornado. I never seen anything like it as Bellossom can't seem to get out," Joe said.

"Yeah Gust and Silver Wind, that is a great attack combo by Beautifly," said Kogen.

The silver tornado wore down, and Bellossom hit the ground. The Flower Pokemon was weakened, but it wasn't out just yet.

"Bellossom, use Synthesis," Margaret told her Bellossom.

"Oh my," Diana said in shock.

Bellossom started to heal itself with Synthesis, and the Flower Pokemon wasn't completely back at full strength, but it was able to fight once again.

"Bellossom has healed itself with Synthesis, and that shows that Bellossom isn't done just yet," Joe said.

"Bellossom, use Magical Leaf," Margaret commanded.

Bellossom fired off a whole bunch of colorful leaves at Beautifly, but the Butterfly Pokemon was able to dodge it just in the knick of time.

"Bellossom now attempts to attack with Magical Leaf, but Beautifly gets out of the way barely getting hurt at all," said Joe.

"Great job Beautifly, now use Psychic," Diana yelled out.

Beautifly uses its Psychic attack to lock Bellossom in place, and Bellossom wasn't able to move an inch.

"Bellossom," Margaret cried.

"Unbelievable, Beautifly has used Psychic and put Bellossom in its place. It doesn't look like Bellossom is going to get out of this," said Joe.

"Now keep Bellossom right there and use Signal Beam," Diana shouted.

Beautifly unleashed its Signal Beam right at Bellossom, and that was strong enough to defeat the Flower Pokemon as soon as Signal Beam hit Bellossom.

"Bellossom is unable to battle, the winner is Beautifly," the referee shouted.

"Beautifly has beaten Bellossom with Signal Beam, and for the first time in this match Diana is in front. Her opponent Margaret Schmidl is now down to just one Pokemon, so the question is what Pokemon will Margaret now use," Joe asks himself.

"Bellossom return," Margaret yelled out calling back her Bellossom, "you did a great job Bellossom, now take a good rest."

Margaret was impressed with her cousin Diana. She was able to beat five of her Pokemon, and as Bellossom's picture turned gray, Diana was prepared to face her last Pokemon.

"Margaret only has one Pokemon left," John said.

"Well, we know who Margaret is bringing out as her last Pokemon," Patrick stated.

"Diana, among all of the battles I have had, this one with you is so far my best. You are a terrific Pokemon trainer and all, but I'm afraid to tell you that this will be as far as you go. It's time for my final Pokemon to take care of some unfinished business. I choose you Meganium," Margaret spoke bringing out her Meganium.

"Margaret Schmidl has sent out her final Pokemon, and she is choosing Meganium. Diana still has two Pokemon, and she has Beautifly who can beat all grass type Pokemon. Can Beautifly put on a finishing touch for Diana," Joe questions.

"A grass type Pokemon as Margaret's final Pokemon, her last two Pokemon were also grass types so this may be a bad idea for Margaret," Kogen explains.

Unfortunately Meganium was Margaret's only Pokemon. She was planning to have her starter Pokemon that was once a Chikorita which is now the Herb Pokemon Meganium help Margaret proclaim victory. As Meganium's picture fills the final empty box underneath Margaret's picture, it was time for these two girls to take things seriously.

"Alright Beautifly, lets keep things rolling. Use Signal Beam once more," Diana commanded to her Beautifly.

"Dodge it and use Energy Ball," Margaret retaliated.

Beautifly powered up another Signal Beam, and blasted it right at Meganium, but the Herb Pokemon dodged it and unleashed an Energy Ball. Meganium's Energy Ball tracked down Beautifly, and struck the Butterfly Pokemon.

"Beautifly," Diana cried out.

"Beautifly has been hit by an Energy Ball attack right after Beautifly's Signal Beam was unable to hit Meganium. Is Margaret going to sway things back into her favor," Joe questions.

"Now use Solarbeam," Margaret ordered.

Meganium took time to gather sunlight, and Beautifly was too weak to move. Meganium unleashed its Solarbeam attack, and it struck Beautifly dead on. The Butterfly Pokemon fell to the ground, and it was defeated.

"Beautifly is unable to battle, the winner is Meganium," the referee shouted.

"Diana's Beautifly has been defeated by Meganium's Solarbeam. What an effort by Margaret Schmidl to try and even things up in this battle. Both Diana and Margaret have been brought down to their last Pokemon," Joe announced.

"Beautifly return," Diana yelled out calling back her Beautifly, "you were great Beautifly, so take a nice long rest."

Beautifly's picture ends up turning gray, and that left Diana with just one more Pokemon. The Schmidl kids were leaning towards the railing watching Margaret, and Beth was on the edge of her seat watching Diana. Diana got her final Pokeball out from her belt.

"So, are you ready to give in Diana," Margaret asked.

"Margaret, there is no way I'm going to lose to you. We have been through a lot in our journeys, and now the adventure ends for one of us right here, right now. This is the last battle for one of us," Diana spoke to Margaret holding her final Pokeball, "come on out Typhlosion!"

Diana tossed her Pokeball, and coming out was the Volcano Pokemon Typhlosion. Typhlosion's picture filled up the final box underneath Diana's picture. This was it, her Typhlosion which started out as a Cyndaquil, and Margaret's Meganium which started out as a Chikorita was now going to help determine who was going to the Pokemon Grand Prix Championship Quarterfinals.

"Typhlosion do not hold back! Use Quick Attack," Diana yelled out.

Typhlosion was charging at Meganium with Quick Attack.

"Meganium use Reflect," Margaret shouted.

Meganium used Reflect to create a shield to stop Typhlosion in its tracks.

"Typhlosion tries to attack Meganium with Quick Attack, but Meganium uses Reflect to stop Typhlosion," Joe shouted.

"Typhlosion use Flamethrower," Diana shouted.

"Meganium use Light Screen," Margaret yelled out.

Typhlosion uses Flamethrower to attack Meganium, but the Herb Pokemon uses Light Screen to guard itself from Typhlosion's Flamethrower.

"And Typhlosion now attacks Meganium with Flamethrower, but Meganium uses Light Screen to block Typhlosion's Flamethrower," Joe shouted.

"Yeah, there is no way Typhlosion can break through those defenses of Meganium," Kogen stated.

Typhlosion was getting worked up as two of its attacks were unable to do anything to Meganium because of Reflect and Light Screen.

"Grrrr, how am I supposed to get through Reflect and Light Screen," Diana asked herself.

"Alright Meganium, use Vine Whip," Margaret shouted.

"That's it! Meganium can't use Reflect or Light Screen when its attacking. I need to get Typhlosion to attack when Meganium is attacking," Diana said to herself.

Typhlosion was caught by the vines sent by Meganium. Vine Whip got Typhlosion caught in a bind, and Diana knew this could be the perfect opportunity.

"Meganium is using Vine Whip to tangle up Typhlosion, and it doesn't seem Typhlosion can get out of this one," said Joe.

"Now Meganium, use Leaf Storm," Margaret ordered.

"Typhlosion use Flamethrower now," Diana retaliated.

Meganium unleashes a Leaf Storm attack, and right at that exact time, Typhlosion unleashed a Flamethrower attack that fried the vines, the leaves, and Meganium.

"I don't believe it, Meganium has been scorched by Typhlosion's Flamethrower! It looks like Typhlosion is about to get things going its way," Joe announced.

The crowd went crazy as Typhlosion caught Meganium off guard with Flamethrower. Margaret wasn't even prepared for that as well.

"I don't believe it, Typhlosion caught me by surprise so I couldn't have Meganium use Reflect or Light Screen," Margaret said in shock.

"Now its my turn, Typhlosion use Flame Wheel," Diana yelled out.

Typhlosion dashes towards Meganium and hits the weakened Meganium with Flame Wheel.

"Now Typhlosion has hit Meganium with Flame Wheel," Joe shouted.

"Hurry, use Synthesis," Margaret retaliated.

"I don't think so, Typhlosion use Eruption," Diana screamed.

Just as Meganium was preparing to heal itself with Synthesis, Typhlosion gathered a whole bunch of fire power, and releashed it into an Eruption. Typhlosion's Eruption came right at Meganium, and the Herb Pokemon wasn't able to heal itself just in thime.

"Meganium tries to heal itself with Synthesis, but its too late. Typhlosion uses a lot of its fire energy into an Eruption attack. This might be it, Meganium might be done for," Joe announced.

The Herb Pokemon was weakened, and the Volcano Pokemon was tired. Meganium and Typhlosion were both exhausted at the same time, but it was Meganium who collasped to the ground first.

"Meganium is unable to battle, the winner is Typhlosion! The winner of this battle and advancing to the quarterfinals is Diana Yates," the referee announced.

"This battle is over! Typhlosion has defeated Meganium, and Diana Yates is the winner of this match. She and her Pokemon are advancing to the second round," Joe announced.

"Lots of credit to her and her Pokemon. They never gave up, and now they're winners today here in the Pokemon Grand Prix second round," Kogen explains.

Meganium's picture has offically turned gray, and all of the other pictures disappeared except for Diana's. Underneath Diana's picture was WINNER, and her family was really happy for her.

"I can't believe it, Diana actually won," Beth shouted in happiness.

"Our daughter has beaten our niece," Debbie said all excited.

"And right here in the Pokemon Grand Prix," Carey said.

On the other side, the Schmidl kids and parents were disappointed that Margaret had lost.

"She put up a good fight, but it turns out Diana was better," Patrick said.

"Margaret, I can't believe she's been eliminated," Nancy said.

"At least it was our niece that beat her, and not some stranger Pokemon trainer or one of those Darkdust goons," Edward stated.

"You're right on that," Nancy replied.

On the battlefield, Diana was running up towards her Typhlosion and all it could just do was give it a huge hug for showing a valiant effort in its battle against Meganium.

"Typhlosion! I'm so happy for you! We actually won, we actually won," Diana happily said.

Margaret walked up to her Meganium, and comforted it after it failed to defeat Typhlosion.

"Meganium, are you okay," Margaret asked.

The Herb Pokemon nodded yes, and showed some happy emotions towards its master Margaret.

"You fought with everything that you had, and showed how much of a bond we shared together. Unfortunately, Diana and her Pokemon's bond were much stronger. Now you just take a nice long rest," Margaret said putting Meganium back inside its Pokeball.

The two cousins approached each other in an effort to congratulate each other on a job well done, and a friendly handshake.

"Great job Diana," Margaret replied.

"You too Margaret," Diana replied.

The two shook hands and departed from the battlefield with a whole bunch of cheers. They went into the tunnels after a dramatic battle. Diana was greeted by her sister and her parents.

"Diana, great job," Debbie shouted.

"Thanks mom," Diana replied, "I wish you were still in this Beth."

"Me too, but I couldn't do anything to Shadelock," Beth said.

"I know, neither you or Garret were able to inflict damage on any of his Pokemon," Diana said.

"Now don't get yourself down on this, someone might be able to beat him. I guess that Unknown Champion might be the one to do that," Carey said.

"Speaking of the Unknown Champion, my cousin Patrick is going to face him next," Diana said realizing the fact that Patrick must face the Unknown Champion.

Back with the crowd, Patrick, Meagan, Katie, Max, and John all saw their sister return after she was defeated.

"I'm sorry, but I lost," Margaret said.

"You did your best, and it turns out Diana is better than you," John said.

"But not better than me," Max replied.

Patrick had no response to his siblings as his battle was coming up next. It was the last battle of the second round before the quarterfinals.

"Well, its time for me to go. My battle with the Unknown Champion is about to begin," Patrick said as he walked off.

As Patrick was walking off, Meagan ran by to him and give him a kiss on the cheek. It was a sign of telling him best of luck.

"Thanks Meagan," Patrick said with a positive attitude.

"Your welcome," Meagan replied, "hey Patrick."

"Yes," Patrick questioned.

"Good luck," said Meagan.

She smiled at him, and Patrick smiled back. He walked away into the crowds in the walkway and made his way to the tunnel. He was backed up by Mew who was there with him spiritually.

"Show your true potential Patrick, if you do you'll suceed," said Mew.

On the other side of the main arena, the Unknown Champion was beginning to make his way to the battlefield. This was now going to be the most fiecre matchup of the Pokemon Grand Prix taking place.

**Grand Prix Updates:**

**Margaret Schmidl: ELIMINATED**

**Diana Yates: Advances To The Quarterfinals**


	586. Round 2: Patrick's Ultimate Challenge

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used. I also don't own FOX SPORTS.**

It was a huge buzz all over the Main Arena of the Pokemon Grand Prix. They were now going to see the Unknown Champion yet again taking part in a Pokemon Grand Prix battle. The legendary Pokemon trainer was aiming for his 26th straight Pokemon Grand Prix title.

Right now, his next opponent who he must face was none other than Edward Schmidl's son, Patrick Schmidl.

"You're watching the Pokemon Grand Prix Championship Tournament right here on FOX! It's the moment you all been waiting for! This is the last battle of the second round, it's the UNKNOWN CHAMPION! And he will be taking on the son of the Flying Gym leader and Grass Gym leader, Patrick Schmidl," Joe announced.

The crowd was going crazy, and Patrick's parents Nancy and Edward were on the edge of their seat ready to see their son take on the Unknown Champion himself. Meagan, Katie, Max, John, and Margaret were prepared to watch.

"This is it, Patrick is going up against the Unknown Champion. I've been waiting for this moment," said Edward.

"Facing the Unknown Champion, this has got to be something big for Patrick," Nancy said.

"Well Meagan, it's time for him to meet his destiny," Katie said.

"I know, he's now going one on one with the Unknown Champion right here in the Pokemon Grand Prix," Meagan stated.

"I doubt he's going to beat him, so Diana is pretty much set to face him next," Max said.

"Don't say that Max, the battle hasn't even begun yet and your declaring him the winner already," John asked.

"You don't get it, he's nearly unbeatable," Max stated.

"Well, lets watch this battle to see how this turns out," Margaret exclaimed.

"Patrick, I know you can do it," Meagan said to herself thinking about Patrick.

The Unknown Champion and Patrick were both emerging from the tunnels, and Patrick was feeling a bit nervous about facing the almighty Unknown Champion. The legendary Pokemon trainer who has no history was right in front of him.

"Patrick Schmidl, I'm ready to see what you have become! I've watched you throughout your journey, and I learned about you thanks to your father. Now show me how you're the son of Edward Schmidl," the Unknown Champion announced.

"I'll do my best," Patrick said shaking the Unknown Champion's hand.

Patrick and the Unknown Champion each took seperate sides on the battlefield, and the crowd was going crazy because the battle between the Unknown Champion and Patrick was going to begin.

"Okay! Unknown Champion, Patrick, here are the rules. You will be using all six Pokemon in this battle, and the last one standing will be the winner. Now take your positions and begin the battle," the referee announced.

The whole stadium was electric, and the giant electronic scoreboard showed a picture of the Unknown Champion on the left with six empty boxes below, and a picture of Patrick on the right with six empty boxes below.

"Attack Infernape," the Unknown Champion yelled out sending out his Infernape.

"Come on out Octillery," Patrick shouted bringing out his Octillery.

"And this battle is about to begin! The challenger Patrick will start things off with Octillery, and the reigning Pokemon Grand Prix Champion the Unknown Champion will use Infernape as his first Pokemon. Get ready for another display of action from the Unknown Champion," Joe announced.

"If Patrick can beat two of his Pokemon, then that could be an accomplishment," Kogen stated, "but he has beaten me in a Pokemon battle, and if he can give the Unknown Champion a challenge, I'll be very excited."

Everyone such as Garret Oliver and Christina Wilcox along with his cousins Mark, Jake, and Katie Tonkel along with his Aunt Jackie, and his other cousins Diana and Beth Yates with Aunt Debbie and Uncle Carey, Calahagn Adduci, Emily Rozak, Baron Grasse, CJ and Heather Kurowski, the four Darkdust Administrators, Sneavely, and Shadelock were tuned in for the big battle between Patrick and the Unknown Champion.

Underneath the Unknown Champion's picture, a picture of his Infernape fills in one empty box, and underneath Patrick's picture, a picture of his Octillery fills in one empty box. Now it was the Flame Pokemon Infernape going up against the Jet Pokemon Octillery. Patrick's Octillery has an advantage against the Unknown Champion's Infernape, because Octillery is a water type and Infernape is a fire type. Right now Patrick could use every advantage possible to see if he can take down the legendary Unknown Champion.

"Patrick, I will give you the opportunity to attack first," the Unknown Champion said.

"You got it, and I will make this count more than ever," Patrick responded, "Octillery use Hydro Pump!"

Octillery shot out a Hydro Pump attack right at Infernape, but it appeared the Flame Pokemon wasn't phased by the attack at all.

"Octillery attacks Infernape with Hydro Pump, but Infernape appears to have suffered no damage at all," Joe shouted.

"Hydro Pump didn't work," Katie said.

"Type advantage or disadvantage doesn't matter for the Unknown Champion," Max stated.

"Infernape use Flame Wheel," the Unknown Champion yelled out.

Infernape came flying at Octillery with Flame Wheel, and the Jet Pokemon was taken out with just one hit from a Flame Wheel which wasn't even strong against a water type Pokemon.

"Octillery is unable to battle, the winner is Infernape," the referee shouted.

"He gets off to another fantastic start, his Infernape finishes off Octillery with a single Flame Wheel. There is no way Octillery can stand up to that level of greatness," Joe announced.

Patrick called back his Octillery in frustration, and Octillery's picture turned gray. With Patrick a Pokemon down that quickly, he wasn't even sure if he could match the Unknown Champion's greatness.

"Wow, Infernape made quick work of Octillery," Patrick said.

"Go ahead, choose your next Pokemon," the Unknown Champion replied.

"Okay, I choose you Furret," Patrick yelled out sending out his Furret.

"Patrick is going to use Furret as his second Pokemon. The question right now is can Patrick even beat one of his Pokemon," Joe questions.

The Long Body Pokemon Furret was now brought into the spotlight. As Furret's picture appeared underneath Patrick's picture, the Unknown Champion decided to make a change for himself.

"Let me make things a little more interesting for you, Infernape return," the Unknown Champion yelled out calling back his Infernape.

"The Unknown Champion has called back Infernape, what Pokemon will he use next," Joe questions.

The background behind Infernape turns gray showing that the Unknown Champion can bring Infernape back into the battle. He pulled another Pokeball out from his belt as he was ready to continue.

"For my next Pokemon, I choose Donphan," the Unknown Champion shouted bringing out his Donphan.

"The Unknown Champion has switched from Infernape to Donphan. Lets see how Donphan will take care of Furret," Joe shouted.

Underneath the Unknown Champion's picture came a picture of Donphan filling in the second empty box. The Armor Pokemon and the Long Body Pokemon were both ready to battle.

"Alright Donphan, use Rollout," the Unknown Champion shouted.

"Furret, you also use Rollout," Patrick yelled out.

Both Pokemon started to use Rollout, and as the two Pokemon were closing in on each other, it was Donphan who actually was able to flaten Furret outpowering the Long Body Pokemon's Rollout.

"I don't believe it," Patrick said in shock.

"Donphan and Furret both come at each other with Rollout, but it appears Donphan actually flattens Furret while it was coming at Donphan," Joe shouted.

"The Unknown Champion has Pokemon who do compete as champions," Kogen said.

"Now Donphan, use Giga Impact," the Unknown Champion yelled out.

Donphan was rushing towrds Furret, and the Long Body Pokemon was having a hard time getting up. Donphan bashed Furret with Giga Impact, and knocked it out of commission.

"Furret is unable to battle, the winner is Donphan," the referee shouted.

"Donphan has finished Furret off with a Giga Impact attack. Everybody just knows that he can't be defeated," Joe explains.

Patrick was feeling pretty frustrated as his Furret was taken out. He didn't want to go out as a dud, so as soon as Furret's picture turned gray, Patrick got out another Pokeball in hopes of beating at least one of the Unknown Champion's Pokemon.

"So far, the Unknown Champion has beaten two of Patrick's Pokemon with two different Pokemon," Edward said, "he has to start getting it together or he's going to be walked all over."

"I don't think he has a shot of winning, because so far two of Patrick's Pokemon have been pounded," Max said.

"COME ON PATRICK, GET IT TOGETHER," Meagan shouted to Patrick.

Patrick heard Meagan from the front row, and Patrick knew that he needed to get things together or else he was going to be finished.

"She's right, I got to get things under control," Patrick said to himself, "go Flygon!"

Patrick threw his Pokeball, and coming out was the Mystic Pokemon Flygon. Flygon's picture appeared in the third empty box under Patrick's picture, and Patrick was now ready to get serious.

"Patrick is now ready to get things going as he chooses Flygon as his third Pokemon. Will Flygon be able to help Patrick out, or will the Unknown Champion continue to demolish him," Joe questions.

"Come on Donphan, use Earthquake," the Unknown Champion yelled out.

"Flygon, lift yourself up into the air," Patrick shouted.

Donphan unleashed a powerful Earthquake, but Flygon was able to levitate itself to not be on the ground. Patrick also noticed that Donphan was getting a little tired, and figured this might be a good chance to attack.

"Donphan uses Earthquake, and Flygon is levitating in the air to avoid Donphan's attack. Good strategy by Patrick, but what will happen next," Joe said.

"Flygon, now its time to use Faint Attack," Patrick shouted.

Flygon flew right towards the tired Donphan, and hit Donphan with Faint Attack. The Armor Pokemon didn't know what was coming.

"Whoa, I was not prepared for that," said the Unknown Champion.

"Flygon has attacked Donphan with Faint Attack, and now Flygon is taking charge," Joe shouted.

"Flygon, use Dragon Claw," Patrick commanded.

Flygon used its hand and slashed Donphan with Dragon Claw, and the Armor Pokemon was all of a sudden defeated.

"YES," Patrick exclaimed raising his fist.

"Donphan is unable to battle, the winner is Flygon," the referee shouted.

"Flygon has been able to defeat Donphan with a Dragon Claw. So Patrick got one thing he can put a checkmark by, beating one of the Unknown Champion's Pokemon," Joe announced.

"Flygon dug deep, and Patrick took his time. Flygon comes out the winner," Kogen said.

"Return Donphan," the Unknown Champion yelled out calling back his Donphan.

Donphan's picture turned gray, and everyone who was cheering for Patrick was so thrilled that he was able to beat one of the Unknown Champion's Pokemon.

"I can't believe he did it, he beat one of the Unknown Champion's Pokemon," Edward said happily.

"Patrick and his Pokemon have come through together to beat the Unknown Champion's Donphan," Meagan said feeling very happy.

"He beat one Pokemon, but can he beat the Unknown Champion is the main question," Max stated.

The Unknown Champion wasn't worried at all. He took out another Pokeball, as he was ready to continue the battle with Patrick.

"Impressive Patrick, you actually have beaten one of my Pokemon. Now lets see how you do against Charizard," the Unknown Champion yelled out sending out his Charizard.

"The Unknown Champion has brought out his second Pokemon, and its going to be Charizard. This might have been a lucky break for Patrick, but can he be able to beat his Charizard too," Joe said.

It didn't seem possible if Patrick could pull off a stunner like he did against Donphan. He was now facing one of his better Pokemon, the Flame Pokemon Charizard. As Charizard's picture appears under the Unknown Champion's picture, Patrick was noting to himself that he needs to keep up what he's doing.

"Keep it up Flygon, use Dragonbreath," Patrick yelled out.

Flygon attacks Charizard with Dragonbreath, but the Flame Pokemon felt no effects by the attack.

"Flygon uses Dragonbreath, and it appears Dragonbreath wasn't strong enough," Joe said.

"Alright Charizard, use Dragon Rage," the Unknown Champion shouted.

Charizard began to unleash its Dragon Rage at Flygon. The Mystic Pokemon wasn't fast enough to get away as Charizard's Dragon Rage was a direct hit.

"Charizard now uses Dragon Rage, and Flygon is hit. This could be it for Flygon," said Joe.

The smoke cleared after the explosion from Dragon Rage, and it appeared Flygon was unconscious and couldn't continue.

"Flygon is unable to battle, the winner is Charizard," the referee shouted.

"Flygon is down, and Charizard triumphs. Just when Patrick was able to get his Flygon to defeat one of the Unknown Champion's Pokemon, the Unknown Champion bounces right back," Joe explained.

"Indeed, the Dragon Rage coming out of Charizard's mouth, that was pretty good," Kogen stated.

As soon as Patrick called back his Flygon, the picture of Flygon turned gray. Patrick has already lost half of his Pokemon, and with three Pokemon left in his arsenal while the Unknown Champion still had five, Patrick's odds of winning weren't really good.

"While you're getting your next Pokemon out, Charizard return," the Unknown Champion yelled out calling back his Charizard.

"The Unknown Champion would like to give another one of his Pokemon a chance to battle as he calls back Charizard. What will the Unknown Champion and Patrick be using next," Joe questions.

The background in Charizard's picture turned gray just like Infernape's showing that the Unknown Champion can call back his Charizard. Both the Unknown Champion and Patrick were ready to send out their next Pokemon.

"So you're going to use another Pokemon, that's fine with me. Gardevoir, come on out," Patrick yelled out sending out his Gardevoir.

"Snorlax, I choose you," the Unknown Champion yelled out sending out his Snorlax.

"Patrick's next Pokemon will be Gardevoir, and the Unknown Champion has switched Pokemon to bring out his Snorlax. The Unknown Champion is doing very well so far, lets see how he can keep this up," Joe announced.

Snorlax's picture appeared underneath the Unknown Champion's picture, and Gardevoir appeared underneath Patrick's picture. Patrick was hoping to have the Embrace Pokemon Gardevoir do something to the Sleeping Pokemon Snorlax, because right now Patrick was getting torn to shreds.

"Patrick got to think about how he can win, because he can't win with brutal strength. He's got to think of something," John said.

"Come on Patrick," Meagan said.

"Gardevoir use Psychic," Patrick yelled out.

Gardevoir uses Psychic, but Snorlax wasn't effected by Gardevoir's powers. The Sleeping Pokemon wasn't feeling anything.

"Gardevoir is using Psychic, but Snorlax is not feeling anything from Gardevoir. I don't know if Patrick is going to have a chance," Joe said.

"Snorlax use Ice Punch," the Unknown Champion yelled out.

Snorlax was coming at Gardevoir with a powerful Ice Punch attack that completely froze Gardevoir. The Embrace Pokemon wasn't able to move.

"Gardevoir," Patrick called out.

"Snorlax has frozen Gardevoir in its tracks with an impressive Ice Punch attack," Joe stated.

"Now use Hyper Beam," the Unknown Champion shouted.

Snorlax unleashed a Hyper Beam attack right at Gardevoir, and the Embrace Pokemon was knocked out of commission. So far the Unknown Champion was taking it to Patrick.

"Gardevoir is unable to battle, the winner is Snorlax," the referee shouted.

"Snorlax has defeated Gardevoir is a Hyper Beam attack, and now Patrick is down to only two Pokemon. It appears the Unknown Champion has taken complete control of the battle," Joe explained.

"As everyone knows, there is no one who can beat him," Kogen said.

Patrick calls back his Gardevoir, and Gardevoir's picture turns gray. Patrick only had Tyrantiar and Sceptile on his side now, and he wanted to act fast.

"I will not go down so easily, go Tyranitar," Patrick yelled out sending out his Tyranitar.

"Patrick has sent out his fifth Pokemon, and its going to be Tyranitar. Tyranitar is a rock type, so that could work in Patrick's favor," Joe explained.

As Tyranitar's picture appears underneath Patrick's picture, the Armor Pokemon was prepared to give Snorlax a run for its money. Patrick really needed to think of something, and quickly.

"Are you ready Tyranitar," Patrick asked his Tyranitar.

Tyranitar nodded its head, and the Unknown Champion was ready to continue business with Patrick and his Pokemon.

"Snorlax use Focus Blast," the Unknown Champion commanded.

The Sleeping Pokemon was starting to gather its focus, and then Patrick realized that Snorlax was getting a bit tired after using that Hyper Beam to defeat Gardevoir. This was the same scenario he endured with Donphan.

"Tyranitar fall to the ground," Patrick retorted.

Tyranitar went down on the ground to avoid Snorlax's Focus Blast, and just when Snorlax was finished, the Sleeping Pokemon was all worn out. Tyranitar was able to get back up.

"Snorlax misses with Focus Blast with Tyranitar diving to the ground," Joe said.

"Now's your chance Tyranitar, use Giga Impact," Patrick yelled out.

Tyranitar was charging at Snorlax with Giga Impact, and it was a direct hit on the Sleeping Pokemon. Snorlax was bashed all the way to the wall, and got knocked out.

"Snorlax is unable to battle, the winner is Tyranitar," the referee shouted.

"I don't believe it, Tyranitar uses Giga Impact to pound Snorlax to the wall thus knocking it out. It looked like Patrick and Tyranitar were on the same page for that one," Joe announced.

"Well Snorlax was a bit tired there, but good work by Patrick and Tyranitar to take advantage of that," Kogen said.

"Snorlax return," the Unknown Champion yelled out calling back his Snorlax, "you did great Snorlax, now take a nice long rest."

Patrick was in a bad spot, but he made things a little better by having Tyranitar defeat his Snorlax. As Snorlax's picture turned gray, Patrick needed to know that in order to do the unthinkable, he needs his Pokemon to give it their all.

"Mark my words Unknown Champion, I'm not going to go down so easily," Patrick said.

**Grand Prix Updates:**

**The Unknown Champion and Patrick Schmidl compete against ecah other**


	587. Round 2: The Dynasty Is Over!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used. I also don't own FOX SPORTS.**

Patrick was not in good shape with his battle with the Unknown Champion. Despite just defeating his Snorlax, Patrick only has two Pokemon left, and the Unknown Champion still has four Pokemon remaining.

"Patrick, you can't let him beat you like this," Nancy said watching her son, "go out with a fight."

"I put him on the ropes a long time ago, and I almost got him," Edward said, "you got to do the same."

Patrick's parents were keeping a close eye on Patrick while his siblings, his girlfriend, and his girlfriend's sister were watching in suspense.

"Come on Patrick," Meagan replied.

The Unknown Champion pulled out another Pokeball. He still had Infernape and Charizard, so maybe he was going to let one of those Pokemon battle again, or use another Pokemon.

"Alright Infernape, time to get back into the battle," the Unknown Champion yelled out sending out his Infernape.

"The Unknown Champion has brought his Infernape out once again, and Patrick on the other hand is going to stick with Tyranitar. Lets see if Patrick can keep this up, or will the Unknown Champion own the upper hand," Joe announced.

The crowd was going crazy as the Unknown Champion brought the Flame Pokemon Infernape back into the battle. The background in Infernape's picture lit up again. Tyranitar and Infernape were both ready to battle with each other.

"Alright Infernape, use Flame Wheel," the Unknown Champion yelled out.

Infernape was coming right at Tyranitar with Flame Wheel, and Tyranitar was able to withstand the attack. The Armor Pokemon was looking pretty tough.

"Infernape attacks with Flame Wheel, and Tyranitar just stands there enduring the attack. That has got to be really tough of Tyranitar," Joe said.

"Now Tyranitar use Ancientpower," Patrick ordered.

"Infernape use Mach Punch," the Unknown Champion yelled out.

Tyranitar summoned a giant rock from the ground, and hurled it towards Infernape. The Flame Pokemon however used Mach Punch to punch right through it shattering the rock to pieces.

"A Mach Punch attack by Infernape has really come in handy for Infernape," Joe stated.

"Now use Flare Blitz," the Unknown Champion commanded.

Infernape heated up and charged at Tyranitar with Flare Blitz. After being hit by the firey power of Flare Blitz, the Armor Pokemon was knocked out of the battle.

"Tyranitar no," Patrick called out.

"Tyranitar is unable to battle, the winner is Infernape," the referee shouted.

"And Infernape has used Flare Blitz to take down Tyranitar, and now the challenger Patrick Schmidl has only one Pokemon left. It appears another win will go in the record books for the Unknown Champion," Joe announced.

"Despite Tyranitar being a rock type, Infernape's Flare Blitz is just strong enough to beat anyone. Patrick really never stood a chance, but I won't give up hope on him," Kogen explained.

Patrick calmly called back his Tyranitar, and Infernape stayed right where it was. Tyranitar's picture turned gray, and now Patrick was down to his last Pokemon while the Unknown Champion still had four.

"You probably don't get it, you can't beat me," the Unknown Champion stated, "beating two of my Pokemon can be an accomplishment enough for you."

Just as Patrick was pulling out Sceptile's Pokeball, he felt a ring from inside. That ring was coming from none other than Mew.

"Mew," Patrick questioned.

"Patrick, I can't give you anything to win this battle for you, but I will give you these words of wisdom. You're a dynamic Pokemon trainer and a great person, your Pokemon always cared about you, and you cared about them. They were fighting with everything to help you get this far, now its time for you and your Pokemon to become one, and that is how you will claim victory," Mew spoke.

Patrick was amazed with the words that Mew gave him, and a sparkle of its pureness went into his heart helping him awake the potential he has as a Pokemon trainer. His Pokemon weren't stronger, but he felt the best in him.

"I might be down to one Pokemon, but I think this might be very interesting," Patrick said smiling holding out Sceptile's Pokeball.

"What's Patrick doing, doesn't he noticed that he only has one Pokemon left," Margaret said.

"I think Patrick may have found the right time to get it into high gear," Meagan said.

"Patrick, I know you can do it," Edward said.

Patrick was prepared to face the Unknown Champion with just one Pokemon. He still had to face Infernape, Charizard, and two of his other Pokemon.

"Unknown Champion, your dynamic reign will end right here, right now! It's time to put an end to this, GO SCEPTILE," Patrick shouted bringing out his Sceptile.

"And now Patrick will bring out his final Pokemon, and its going to be Sceptile. Something tells me that Patrick is acting like a different person judging by his confident look," Joe announced.

"If this is the Patrick Schmidl I've seen when I battled him, then we might have something interesting going on," Kogen explained.

The last hope for Patrick was none other than his starter Pokemon Sceptile. Sceptile's picture appeared in the last empty box underneath Patrick's picture, and the Forest Pokemon was ready for action.

Patrick remembered all of the times he spent with Sceptile, back when it was just a Treecko that he recieved at the Pokemon Academy. In time Treecko evolved into Grovyle, and then evolved into Sceptile. Now it was time for the two to work together and pull off a improbable comeback.

"Sceptile, its time to show me what you can do. I have faith in you, and I know you can do it. I know that we can beat the Unknown Champion and his Pokemon," Patrick told his Sceptile.

The Forest Pokemon heard his powerful words, and Sceptile was ready to help its master out to claim victory against the mysterious trainer.

"Infernape use Submission," the Unknown Champion yelled out.

Infernape caught Sceptile in a Submission attack. Sceptile was trying to break free, but Infernape slammed both itself and Sceptile to the ground. The Flame Pokemon was too weak to get up, but Sceptile was able to get up.

"Infernape uses Submission, and it doesn't work. Infernape is down, but Sceptile is back up on its feet," Joe shouted.

Infernape was now struggling to get up after it used up so much energy from Flare Blitz to defeat Tyranitar. As Sceptile stood to wait for Infernape, the Flame Pokemon gave out.

"Infernape is unable to battle, the winner is Sceptile," the referee shouted.

"Infernape cannot continue! Sceptile is the winner of this matchup, and the Unknown Champion is now down to three Pokemon," Joe announced.

"Sceptile didn't even do anything, its just that Infernape loses plenty of energy when using Flare Blitz. That did a number to Infernape," Kogen explained.

"Infernape return," the Unknown Champion called out calling back his Infernape, "nicely done Infernape, you take a good rest."

Things got off to a good start for Sceptile as Infernape's picture goes gray. The Unknown Champion still had three Pokemon, and Patrick knew that this wasn't over. He still had a long way to go if he ever hoped of beating the Unknown Champion.

"I see your using Sceptile, how would you like it if I used my Sceptile," the Unknown Champion yelled out.

"Huh," Patrick questioned.

"Go Sceptile," the Unknown Champion yelled out sending out his Sceptile.

"Now this is amazing, both the Unknown Champion and Patrick are going to use Sceptile. Get ready folks, a battle between two Sceptiles is about to begin," Joe announced.

Sceptile's picture appeared in the fifth empty box underneath the Unknown Champion's picture. Patrick's Sceptile and the Unknown Champion's Sceptile were on the battlefield.

"Whoa, they both have Sceptiles," Katie said in amazement.

"I know, we got to keep an eye out on which Sceptile is Patrick's," Meagan replied.

"Come on Sceptile use Leaf Blade," the Unknown Champion yelled out.

"Sceptile, you also use Leaf Blade," Patrick retaliated.

The two Sceptiles came at each other with Leaf Blade. Both of the two Forest Pokemon were dueling each other out with their Leaf Blade attack.

"And the Unknown Champion's Sceptile and Patrick's Sceptile are evening things out with Leaf Blade. They both seemed to be equally matched," Joe said in shock.

"I got a feeling things are starting to get interesting," Kogen said.

"Sceptile use Bullet Seed," the Unknown Champion retorted.

"You use Bullet Seed too Sceptile," Patrick shouted.

The two Sceptiles each caught each other off guard by firing their Bullet Seed attacks right at each other. Patrick's Sceptile still looked pretty strong as did the Unknown Champion's Sceptile.

"Both of them attack with Bullet Seed to try and catch each other off guard, but that didn't work as they're both still on their feet," Joe stated.

"That's it, Sceptile use Solarbeam," the Unknown Champion shouted.

"Sceptile, you also use Solarbeam," Patrick yelled out.

The two Forest Pokemon started to gather sunlight, and then they unleashed their energy into a Solarbeam attack. The two Pokemon began to fire away with Solarbeam, and both of them looked pretty evenly matched.(like two kamehamehas from Dragonball Z)

"Both the Unknown Champion's Sceptile and Patrick's Sceptile have unleashed Solarbeams, and they are evenly matched," Joe said in amazement.

"Whoa, Patrick's Sceptile sure is giving it its all," Katie said.

"Yeah, this battle may have gotten interesting," John said observing the battle.

The two Solarbeam attacks were evenly matched, and then Patrick's Sceptile started to dig really deep and outpower the Unknown Champion's Sceptile's Solarbeam.

"This can't be, how is Sceptile winning against my Sceptile that I've trained for years," the Unknown Champion questioned.

In just moments, Patrick's Sceptile had its Solarbeam strike the Unknown Champion's Sceptile. An explosion was created and the Unknown Champion's Sceptile was laying on the ground in defeat.

"The Unknown Champion's Sceptile is unable to battle, the winner is Patrick's Sceptile," the referee shouted.

"Would you look at that, the Unknown Champion's Sceptile has lost to Patrick's Sceptile. Patrick being a Pokemon Grand Prix first timer has suddenly turned this battle around, and now the Unknown Champion has been brought down to two Pokemon," Joe announced.

"That's the Patrick I battled, the one who always finds a way to win. He might just somehow do it here too," Kogen said.

"Sceptile return," the Unknown Champion called out bringing back his Sceptile, "you were great Sceptile, now take a nice long rest."

It appears the tide of the battle may have finally turned in Patrick's favor. His Sceptile has beaten two of the Unknown Champion's Pokemon(not Infernape, it wore itself out) and as Sceptile's picture turns gray, Patrick is set to face the Unknown Champion's next Pokemon.

"Patrick, this is what I was hoping to see from you. You're starting to show me a challenge just like what your father did right here in the Pokemon Grand Prix. I did come out a winner, and I will do the same to you," the Unknown Champion said holding his next Pokeball, "get back in there Charizard!"

The Unknown Champion brought the Flame Pokemon Charizard back into the battle, and the background in Charizard's picture lit up again. Charizard has the edge over Sceptile being a fire type, but Patrick wants to overcome that.

"The Unknown Champion has brough Sceptile back into the battle. The Unknown Champion has had two straight Pokemon, and with a fire type like Charizard taking on Sceptile who is a grass type, the Unknown Champion may need that edge," Joe explained.

"Exactly, Patrick and his Sceptile have already turned this battle around. A type advantage is just what the Unknown Champion needs right now," Kogen explained.

"Charizard use Flamethrower," the Unknown Champion yelled out.

"Sceptile use Agility to dodge it," Patrick shouted.

Charizard opens its mouth and unleashes a Flamethrower attack at Sceptile, but Sceptile manages to avoid the attack by using Agility to increase its speed.

"Charizard can't hit Sceptile with Flamethrower because Sceptile is using Agility to avoid Charizard's Flamethrower," Joe shouted.

"Come on Sceptile use Leaf Blade," Patrick yelled out.

"Charizard grab Sceptile and use Sesmic Toss," the Unknown Champion retaliated.

Sceptile was coming right at Charizard with a Leaf Blade attack, but Charizard got a hold of Sceptile. The Flame Pokemon flew into the air with Sceptile and circled around until they came crashing down. Sceptile was able to stick out a Leaf Blade to have Charizard drop Sceptile.

"Whoa, Sceptile was coming to attack Charizard with Leaf Blade, but then Charizard grab Sceptile. Trying to hurl Sceptile around for a Sesmic Toss, that completely backfires as Sceptile managed to poke out a Leaf Blade," Joe shouted.

"Alright, way to go Sceptile," Patrick shouted to his Sceptile.

The Forest Pokemon landed on its feet, and Charizard was completely weakened and caught off guard.

"Now Sceptile use Dragonbreath," Patrick commanded to his Sceptile.

Sceptile opened its mouth and used Dragonbreath. Charizard was caught in Sceptile's Dragonbreath, and the Flame Pokemon was hurt and fell to the ground. Sceptile had just won against the Unknown Champion's Charizard.

"Charizard is unable to battle, the winner is Sceptile," the referee shouted.

"CALL YOUR FRIENDS EVERYONE! THE UNKNOWN CHAMPION COULD BE FACING DEFEAT! Sceptile finishes off Charizard with a Dragonbreath attack, and now the Unknown Champion is down to just one Pokemon," Joe shouted.

"Excellent work by Patrick and Sceptile! They're right now a force that can't be reakoned with," Kogen explained.

"Eleven years ago, a man by the name of Edward Schmidl came here to the Pokemon Grand Prix and nearly beat the Unknown Champion. He was the only man to bring him to his last Pokemon, and now his son Patrick Schmidl has done the same. The question we all want to know the answer too, will he actually beat him," Joe asked.

"Charizard return," the Unknown Champion yelled out calling back his Charizard, "you did great Charizard, now take a nice long rest."

Everyone was on their seat as Patrick and Sceptile were starting to tear the Unknown Champion and his Pokemon apart. His parents were excited and so were everyone else.

"Patrick is believing in himself, he might win," Edward said.

"What is his final Pokemon going to be," Nancy asked.

"I was surprised he didn't use it last against me, but I was the only one to face this Pokemon in the Pokemon Grand Prix. You may think its not a threat, but trust me its a dangerous Pokemon," Edward answered.

"How could Patrick been able to turn this battle around with just his Sceptile," John questions.

"Sceptile is unleashing its full potential. I will be so happy if Sceptile beats whatever Pokemon the Unknown Champion is bringing out next," Meagan announced.

The crowd was completely energized, and the Unknown Champion was prepared to send out his final Pokemon.

"Patrick Schmidl, you have proven to be a worthy opponent. You're not the trainer you were when I first laid eyes on you. You were a proud trainer and you still are, but you have gained a remarkable amount of experience since we met. After I knew that you were Edward's son, I had a feeling that greatness as a Pokemon trainer flowed into your veins," the Unknown Champion spoke.

"Thank you, its been an honor battling with you. I would like to finish this battle once and for all," Patrick said.

"And that is what we will do," the Unknown Champion said.

He opened his cape, and unveiled a Pikachu that was hidden inside its cape. The Pikachu came out and hopped onto the battlefield.

"Pikachu," Patrick questioned.

"Yes, my very first Pokemon. Pikachu never stayed inside a ball, and I've hidden Pikachu from people's sights most of the time. Today Pikachu will now help me claim victory," the Unknown Champion yelled out.

"And the Unknown Champion is going to be using Pikachu as his last Pokemon. This is it, a spot in the quarterfinals is on the line. For Patrick, a shot at bringing down the legendary Unknown Champion is on the line," Joe announced.

"Who knows, we don't know the next person to challenge the Unknown Champion. This is Patrick's chance to rewrite history in the Pokemon Grand Prix. If he pulls this off, then we will crown a new champion for the first time in 25 years," Kogen announced.

This was it, the final Pokemon in the Unknown Champion's arsenal was a Pikachu. Patrick was going to have to stay with Sceptile. As Pikachu's picture appeared to fill the final empty box underneath the Unknown Champion's picture, Patrick was ready to finish the job.

"A Pikachu, you're going to challenge my Sceptile with a Pikachu," Patrick questioned.

"Trust me, this Pikachu is nothing to be messing with," the Unknown Champion said, "Pikachu use Quick Attack!'

Pikachu was rushing towards Sceptile and attacke with Quick Attack. Sceptile was hit pretty hard by Pikachu's Quick Attack, and that got Sceptile on its back.

"Sceptile has been hit pretty hard with Quick Attack," Joe shouted.

"Now use Thunderbolt," the Unknown Champion yelled out.

Pikachu jumped up and used Thunderbolt to completely shock Sceptile. The Forest Pokemon was getting electrocuted, and Sceptile wasn't feeling completely good as it was still on its back.

"Now Pikachu uses Thunderbolt to zap Sceptile, and folks I think Sceptile might be finished here," Joe announced.

"Come on Sceptile, get up! We can't go down like this, we can't be defeated," Patrick shouted.

The Forest Pokemon was toughening out the blows it took from Quick Attack and Thunderbolt getting back up on its feet.

"And Sceptile is back up, it doesn't seem Sceptile wants to be defeated," Kogen announced.

"Alright Sceptile use Leaf Blade," Patrick yelled out.

"Pikachu use Iron Tail," the Unknown Champion shouted.

Sceptile and Pikachu both attack each other with Sceptile using Leaf Blade and Pikachu using Iron Tail. The two attacks met, and they both created an explosion. Both Pikachu and Sceptile came back on their feet.

"Sceptile attacks with Leaf Blade, and Pikachu attacks with Iron Tail. The two attacks both seem to share equal power, and neither Pokemon seems tired out," Joe announced.

"Pikachu use Volt Tackle," the Unknown Champion shouted.

"Dodge it quick," Patrick retaliated.

Pikachu was charging at Sceptile with Volt Tackle, and Sceptile jumps out of the way. The Mouse Pokemon and the Forest Pokemon were getting into quite a battle.

"Pikachu tries to attack with Volt Tackle, and Sceptile just jumps out of the way," Joe announced.

"Well, its time to put all the chips into this," Patrick said, "Sceptile use Frenzy Plant!"

The Forest Pokemon started to gather a whole lot of energy, and caused a huge rumble into the ground.

"What's going on," the Unknown Champion questioned.

"Something is happening, the ground is trembling on the battlefield. Sceptile is glowing as if it was doing something to create this," Joe announced.

"Sceptile's special ability, Frenzy Plant," Patrick answered.

Giant vines and roots were appearing out of the ground surrounding Pikachu. The roots were slapping Pikachu very hard, and the Mouse Pokemon was getting weakened.

"Pikachu, try using Electro Ball," the Unknown Champion yelled out.

Pikachu unleashed its Electro Ball, but the electric sphere was not strong enough to do anything to the vines. Sceptile was controling the roots and vines, and just pulverized Pikachu with them, but Sceptile was also losing energy.

"Sceptile has brought out a whole bunch of roots to beat around Pikachu. As for Pikachu, an Electro Ball attack didn't seem to help," Joe announced.

"This is it, this is the best of Patrick Schmidl," Kogen stated.

The vines and roots finally went away, and Pikachu was beaten badly. The Mouse Pokemon was still standing, but feeling very exhausted. As for the Forest Pokemon Sceptile, it too was really exhausted after using so much energy for Frenzy Plant.

"Wow, this is unbelievable," Meagan said watching the events unfold.

After moments of each Pokemon catching their breath, one of them finally fell to the ground in defeat. The Pokemon left standing was the Forest Pokemon Sceptile which meant Pikachu was defeated.

"Pikachu is unable to battle, the winner is Sceptile! The winner of this battle and advancing to the quarterfinals is...Patrick Schmidl of Homewood," the referee announced.

"THE DYNASTY IS OVER! THE DYNASTY IS OVER! THE DYNASTY IS OVER! PATRICK SCHMIDL HAS DETHRONED THE UNKNOWN CHAMPION! A LEGENDARY RUN BY THE GREATEST POKEMON TRAINER IN THE WORLD IS OVER! THE UNKNOWN CHAMPION HAS FALLEN, AND PATRICK SCHMIDL IS THE WINNER," Joe exclaimed from the top of his lungs.

"There you see him, Patrick Schmidl. The son of Edward Schmidl has finally handed this man a defeat for the first time in 25 years. What a historical day for the Pokemon Grand Prix as a new champion will emerge," Kogen announced.

The entire crowd went balistic after witnessing Patrick topping the Unknown Champion. Pikachu's picture went gray, and the unbelievable sight occured, Patrick's picture appeared on the screen as the WINNER.

"This has to be a dream, it just has to be," Patrick said.

"No, you have beaten me fair and square. I know what really caused you to propel yourself, and that was the wisdom words of Mew," the Unknown Champion said.

"How do you know," Patrick asked.

"Come with me," the Unknown Championor should it be said the Unknown trainer said.

Patrick and the now formally Unknown Champion walked off the stage together. Everyone was going crazy after Patrick's impressive win.

"I never thought Patrick could actually do it," Garret said.

"Yeah, me neither Garret," Christina replied.

"Patrick Schmidl, you deserve to win this whole thing," Mark said.

"He does deserve to win this," Jake replied.

"Well done Patrick," Katie Tonkel said.

"Patrick, I can't believe you actually won," Calahagn said all excited.

"Way to go Patrick," Emily cheered.

"He took out a legend, that will be one win going into the record books," Diana said.

"My nephew is victorious against the Unknown Champion," Debbie shouted.

"Well done Patrick, you made this family proud," Carey yelled out.

"Good job Patrick," Beth said.

"I have to say, Patrick Schmidl is one of the best Pokemon trainers around," Baron said to himself.

"Are you impressed with Patrick beating the Unknown Champion," CJ asked Heather.

"I'm shocked that he beat him," Heather answered.

"I guess Patrick isn't a bad trainer after all," Phil said.

"I'm glad that's our daughter's boyfriend," Karen said all happy.

"PATRICK WON," Margaret shouted.

"I never thought it was possible, but Patrick found a way to win again," John said.

"This is not called for," Max said to himself.

"Way to go Patrick, you showed him," Nancy yelled out.

"My son, you have proven yourself to be an elite Pokemon trainer," Edward said.

"Your boyfriend just won," Katie told Meagan.

"PATRICK SCHMIDL, I LOVE YOU," Meagan hollered into the crowds.

"Well, it seems Patrick has defeated the Unknown Champion. Maybe he might put up a fight when he faces me, heh heh heh," Shadelock said giving out an evil laugh.

Patrick and the Unknown Champion went through the same tunnel, and his Pikachu was coming by. Sceptile was walking along with Patrick.

"I really never expected to defeat you," Patrick said.

"Listen Patrick, it's time for me to confess everything to you," the Unknown Champion told Patrick.

"Let me guess, you let me win," Patrick questioned.

"No, its time for me to reveal something to you. I was hoping I tell your dad one day, but since you were the one who has bested me, came across Mew, and been after Darkdust, you can finally learn the whole story of me," the Unknown Champion said.

Patrick was amazed that the Unknown Champion was finally going to confess his life story to Patrick. The Unknown Champion felt like he was ready to unmask his past to Patrick.

"So the Unknown Champion is finally losing his name all the way. He's already a champion, so he'll make himself no longer unknown," Patrick said to himself.

"Patrick, I do not live in this world. I have come from another Pokemon world, and my real name is Ash Ketchum," the Unknown Champion announced.

So the secret was out, the Unknown Champion was really Ash Ketchum, and he was from another Pokemon world.

**Grand Prix Updates:**

**Patrick Schmidl: Advances To The Quarterfinals**

**Unknown Champion: ELIMINATED(reveals his real name as Ash Ketchum-I do not own Ash Ketchum)**


	588. Round 2: Unknown No More

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used. I also don't own Ash Ketchum or any of the other Pokemon characters.**

Patrick now learned the real name of the Unknown Champion, and it was Ash Ketchum. What also surprised Patrick was that he was from another world that also included Pokemon.

Patrick remembered hearing from Mew when he, Meagan, and Katie encountered Shadelock in the past that there was another Pokemon world.

"So you came from another world that had Pokemon," Patrick said.

"Correct," Ash replied.

Mew popped out of Patrick's backpack after hearing about Ash and another Pokemon world.

"So Mew was right, there was another world that had Pokemon," Patrick said.

"Yes, just like your world, Pokemon and humans lived together," Ash explained.

Before Ash could continue talking about the past events that occured, the two were approached by Meagan, Katie, John, Max, Margaret, Edward, and Nancy.

"Mom, Dad, John, Max, Margaret, Meagan, Katie, you're not going to believe this," Patrick said.

"Before you say anything, we want to just tell you that we are so happy for you winning," Nancy said.

"Well done Patrick, you have exceeded the level of a Pokemon trainer that I once had," Edward replied.

Patrick had to interupt everyone with their congratulatory comments. Patrick wanted to share the truth about the Unknown Champion.

"Everyone might want to hold their thoughts and comments, why don't we all go back to the hotel and maybe he can explain everything," Patrick stated, "is that alright with you?"

"Why not," Ash replied.

The second round of the Pokemon Grand Prix Championship Tournament came to a close, and the battles ended for the day. Everyone was on their way back to the hotel with Ash. He was ready to unveil his story about his past.

Everyone was gathered around Patrick and Ash in Patrick's suite as he was about to tell his story about Ash's life.

"Okay, now that we've all gotten together, this man's name is Ash Ketchum," Patrick said introducing Ash.

"Ash Ketchum," Meagan questioned.

"I never heard of him," Katie replied.

"Neither have I, why did you hide your true name Mr. Ketchum," Patrick asked.

"Because Ash Ketchum died when I came to your world," Ash answered.

"What do you mean died," Edward questioned.

"Alright, this is my story, so listen well," Ash said.

All of them gathered closer to Ash and Pikachu as he was about to tell everyone his story. Everyone was ready to pay attention as Ash was ready to reveal his past.

"Now as you all know, you've encountered the evil Pokemon organization called Darkdust. Their main purpose is to try and rule the universe, and they came here to find a way to power up Pokemon," Ash told.

"We know about Darkdust, did you have a connection with them," Edward asked.

"This is hard to say, but I have encountered them a long time ago. This evil organization was created in another world," Ash explained.

_Flashback_

_There was Shadelock who was leading a group of men across a valley with a whole bunch of Pokemon. Shadelock looked exactly the same as he does in the present._

"Shadelock lived in a world filled with Pokemon, but as he battled his Pokemon were weak. He thrived of a way to make Pokemon even more powerful," Ash told.

_Inside of a abandoned building, Shadelock's top scientist Seymour was developing a new type of Pokeball that would make Pokemon stronger. Shadelock was going in guided by Sneavely._

_"And what do we have here Sneavely," Shadelock asked._

_"Behold, the new and improved Darkdust Pokeball 2000," Sneavely said presenting the Darkdust Pokeball, "put any Pokemon in here and they will become twice as strong as they were before."_

_Shadelock observed the Darkdust Pokeball, and he admired how it looked. He turned to Sneavely and Seymour._

_"I see the Darkdust Pokeball is looking fabulous, but how does it operate," Shadelock questioned._

_"I'll be glad to show you master Shadelock," Seymour answered._

_Seymour pulled out a big metal box that seemed really strong. He then tossed his Pokeball sending out his Crobat._

_"Crobat, use Air Cutter," Seymour yelled out._

_Crobat unleashed its Air Cutter, and as Crobat's attack strikes the metal box, the box remains in prime condition as if it were never harmed._

_"Nothing happened," Shadelock said._

_"Correct, I'm giving you a demonstration on what my normal Crobat could do to this box. Now I'm going to transfer Crobat into a Darkdust Pokeball," Seymour explained._

_Seymour put Crobat back into its ball, and then took the empty Darkdust Pokeball. Seymour went to place the two Pokeballs on a machine that helps transfer a Pokemon from one Pokeball to another._

_After he placed the Pokeballs in two different slots, Seymour pulled out a remote and the machine helped transfer Crobat from its orginal Pokeball to the Darkdust Pokeball 2000. After the transfering was done, Seymour picked up the Darkdust Pokeball._

_"Now watch Crobat attack that box once again," Seymour said._

_Seymour sent Crobat out once again, and now the Bat Pokemon looked to be even more powerful. Seymour looked at Crobat._

_"Crobat, use Air Cutter," Seymour yelled out._

_Crobat duplicated its actions and used Air Cutter on the metal box once again. The box was sliced into two as Crobat's power increased._

_"Wow, I don't believe it," Shadelock said in amazement._

_"That is the miracle of the Darkdust Pokeball, the Pokemon is over twice as powerful," Seymour said._

_"This is our most proudest experiment yet, and now our Pokemon can become unbeatable," Sneavely explained._

_"Remarkable, but have you thought of anyway you could make our Pokemon beyond that strength," Shadelock questioned._

_"We haven't really been able to crack that yet, we will need a much more powerful power source to obtain that kind of energy," Sneavely explained._

_"Fair enough, we will search for a mighty power source that can make Pokemon even more powerful. Right now, its time to claim our reign," Shadelock announced._

_Shadelock then opened a hatch from inside, and there he witnessed a Pokemon in the shadow. It was not known what the Pokemon was, but it's eyes started to show an evil glow._

_"We have ourselves a planet to conquer," Shadelock told the Pokemon._

"Shadelock and everyone from Darkdust finished a Pokeball that was going to make Pokemon become severly powerful," Ash explained, "and then Darkdust attacked the entire world."

_Shadelock sent out all of the Darkdust soldiers to attack everything in sight. Cities were destroyed, towns were burned, and people were losing their lives._

"It was a horror that just couldn't be stopped. Me and my friends were trying to make a stand," Ash said, "but Shadelock possesed a powerful Pokemon that couldn't be stopped. The first one to face Shadelock was my friend Brock."

_There was a boy with spiky brown hair, and eyes that were always closed. That boy was none other than Brock. He had a Steelix going up against a powerful Pokemon, and it was not known what the Pokemon was._

_"My prized Pokemon is going to show you misery," Shadelock said._

_"We'll see about that, Steelix use Iron Tail," Brock yelled out._

_Steelix tried to attack the Pokemon with Iron Tail, but the mysterious Pokemon froze Steelix in its tracks. Then the Pokemon used Aura Sphere to destroy Steelix, and then Brock._

"My friend Misty even went up against this Pokemon, and she wasn't even able to do anything," Ash said.

_A girl with red hair with a side ponytail who happened to be Misty had her Gyarados out. Gyarados tried to attack with Hyper Beam, but it was no good. Another Aura Sphere came out and wiped out both Gyarados and Misty._

"Then came May and Drew," Ash explained.

_A girl with brown hair and a green bandana along with a boy with green hair were going up against Shadelock's Pokemon. It was May who had her Blaziken, and Drew who had his Flygon._

_"Blaziken use Fire Spin," May yelled out._

_"Flygon use Hyper Beam," Drew shouted._

_Blaziken unleashed a Fire Spin attack, and Flygon unleashed a Hyper Beam attack, but the mysterious Pokemon wasn't effected. It then sent out a pink soundwave that wiped out all four of them._

"Then came Dawn, Paul, and Zoey," Ash said.

_A girl with blue hair and a white beanie who happened to be Dawn, a boy with silver hair who happened to be Paul, and a girl with red hair and shades on her head who happened to be Zoey went up against the mysterious Pokemon. Dawn's Piplup used Bubblebeam, Paul's Torterra used Hyper Beam, and Zoey's Glameow used Shadow Claw. Neither attack worked, and the Pokemon used Aura Sphere again to take all of them out._

"Iris and Cilan were next," Ash said.

_A girl with big purple hair with an Axew living inside was with a boy with green hair. Those two were Iris and Cilan. Iris had her Excadrill and Cilan was using his Crustle._

_"Excadrill use Focus Blast," Iris yelled out._

_"Crustle use Rock Wrecker," Cilan shouted._

_Excadrill attacked with Focus Blast while Crustle attacked with Rock Wrecker. Both attacks did no good, and then Mewtwo struck again defeating both Excadrill and Crustle. In addition, the attack also destroyed Iris, Cilan, and Axew._

"One by one, everyone was getting killed in our world," Ash explained.

_The flashback then showed the Pokemon using Aura Sphere to send Jessie, James, and Meowth of Team Rocket blasting off, but to their deaths._

"The whole world was starting to crumble beneath our feet. The only ones that were left we myself, Gary, Max, and Professor Oak. There wasn't much we could do, so the only option we had was to fight Shadelock and his Pokemon," Ash told.

_The sky was turning dark red, the ground was crumbling, and all of the Pokemon and humans were gone. Ash, Gary, Professor Oak, and Max(May's brother) were the only ones left. Shadelock was standing right in front of them._

_"This world may be facing destruction, but you're going to go with it along with all of your goons," Professor Oak shouted._

_"Oh my, the famous Samuel Oak doesn't know the truth about me," Shadelock said holding up a purple flashing orb, "this orb will teleport me off of this planet, and I can continue building my dynasty."_

_"What, are you saying you're going to use these Pokemon to conquer the universe," Max questioned._

_"Exactly, we will continue our evil ways throughout the universe, and while we do, we wish to find something that could make these Pokemon become much more powerful," Shadelock explained._

_"Well tough luck, there's nothing here," Professor Oak said._

_"I see, I can search the universe for other potential energy sources that can make our Pokemon go beyond their limits a whole lot more," Shadelock explained._

_The mysterious Pokemon appeared, and Shadelock was prepared to have the Pokemon battle._

_"We have to fight them," Gary yelled out._

_"I know, there's no one left," Ash said._

_"We have to stop him," Professor Oak told Ash, Gary, and Max._

_Ash had his Pikachu battle, and Gary was using Blastoise, while Professor Oak used Dragonite, and Max used his now late father's Slaking._

_"Pikachu use Thunderbolt," Ash shouted._

_"Blastoise Hydro Pump," Gary shouted._

_"Dragonite use Hyper Beam," Professor Oak shouted._

_"Slaking you also use Hyper Beam," Max shouted._

_Pikachu used Thunderbolt, Blastoise used Hydro Pump, Dragonite used Hyper Beam, and Slaking used Hyper Beam as well. All four attacks directly hit the Pokemon, but it was still standing like nothing happened._

_"Nothing's working," Gary said._

_"HAHAHA, you all lose," Shadelock responded._

_The mysterious Pokemon unleashed another attack that took everyone out. All of them were gone, but for Ash and Pikachu they still somehow had a life pulse, and Shadelock wouldn't know._

_"Now its time to fufill our destiny," Shadelock said as he departed._

_Shadelock gathered Sneavely, Riley, Nukem, Ella, Seymour, and all of his men to board the airship. The airship took the air, and Shadelock held his orb to teleport the airship off the planet._

"My world was done for, and I thought I was done for too. Then a glimmer of light appeared and noticed that me and Pikachu were actually still alive. All of my friends and family however were gone. That light took me and Pikachu and transported us off of the planet just as it blew up," Ash explained.

_Ash's world was destroyed, and there was nothing left. Soon, he woke up and noticed Pikachu by his side._

_"Pikachu, are you alright," Ash asked his Pikachu._

_Pikachu nodded, and then the two saw Pidgeys fly by, Rattatas running by, and a Beautifly hovering over a tree with a Dustox. Ash noticed that he was in another world._

_"Where are we," Ash asked himself, "is this the afterlife?"_

"I thought I was dead, and then I realized that I was in your world. It turns out I was rescused by Mew, and Mew explained that I came into this world, because this was the world that Darkdust traveled too," Ash explained.

_End Flashback_

"You've been living in our world for over 25 years," Edward asked.

"And you were rescued by Mew," Patrick questioned.

"That is correct. When I arrived in this world and learned that Darkdust came here, it was clear to say that it was time for me to truly be dead. Ash Ketchum was no more as I just became a Pokemon trainer with no history," Ash explained, "Shadelock on the other hand was actually unable to contain the Pokemon's power, so he put it into a giant Pokeball to keep contained."

Ash explained the whole story about how he came from his Pokemon world to Patrick's Pokemon world. It was a surprising fact to learn that there were Pokemon in other worlds.

"So if Darkdust was going to run the universe, why haven't they done that yet," Meagan asked.

"Because they wanted to search the planet for any sources of energy that could increase the power in their Darkdust Pokeballs. They would eventually learn of such a power living on your planet, those were the four orbs," Ash explained.

"The four orbs," Margaret questioned.

"Shadelock and all of Darkdust learned that the origin of the elements have to come from somewhere. The four orbs that have created those elements came from this world, and that marked the perfect opportunity for Darkdust to search the entire planet for the orbs," Ash explained.

"And now they have them, and they have made their Pokemon a whole lot tougher," John said.

Mew then came into the scene once again, and Patrick was pretty happy to see Mew coming out.

"They aren't tougher, you all have managed to prove that," Mew explained.

"Maybe they might against those Pokemon, but what about Shadelock's greatest creation," Ash questioned.

"You mean the Pokemon that I saved your life from," Mew asked.

"Yes, will any of them fare against that Pokemon," Ash asked.

"I don't know, but looking at the past with all of your friends, they have managed to surpass their levels as a Pokemon trainer. I think you all might have a shot to stop Shadelock's ultimate weapon," Mew announced.

"Mew, do you remember what the Pokemon Shadelock used was," Patrick questioned.

"I'm afraid I don't, but that was the Pokemon where Shadelock used my DNA. I never got a good glimpse of it, but it was severly powerful, and pure evil," Mew explained.

"Then we have to stop Shadelock before he takes this world too," Patrick announced.

"That's right, he's already took my world, we can't let him take this one too," Ash announced.

They all agreed that they must stop Shadelock before its too late. Shadelock was going to be the most feared enemy they've ever faced.

Shadelock was resting in his airship drinking a glass of wine from a wine glass. As he was sipping, he was enjoying the remarkable progress of victory.

"Heh heh heh, so the Unknown Champion has fallen. Patrick has proven to be a worthy Pokemon trainer," Shadelock said looking at the giant Pokeball, "but he won't be able to defeat my ultimate weapon."

**Grand Prix Updates: NONE**


	589. RTB: Second Chances

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used. I also don't own FOX SPORTS or Ash Ketchum.**

As everyone rested up for the next round of the Pokemon Grand Prix, Patrick was all set for his match in the quarterfinals. Meagan and Katie were so psyched that they were going to face each other. Max was going to have a huge showdown with Sneavely, and Shadelock was in no hurry to beat Otto Wheeler.

"Come on, the Pokemon Grand Prix is about to continue," Patrick told everyone.

"Were coming," Meagan yelled out.

They were all in a hurry to get to the main arena for the Pokemon Grand Prix quarterfinals. The group also is aware that they must keep their eyes on Shadelock and the rest of Darkdust if they're up to no good.

The scene was set inside the main arena, and the entire crowd was all energized to see the next part of the Pokemon Grand Prix begin.

"You're watching the Pokemon Grand Prix on FOX SPORTS! Hello I'm Joe Buck, and along my side is my partner Kogen Samuels," Joe announced.

"Great to be back here Joe, after a great amount of battles that took place yesterday, I'm looking forward to watch we have in store today," Kogen announced.

"Well lets look at the highlights so far," Joe announced showing highlights of the Pokemon Grand Prix.

Highlights have come from Meagan's Charizard beating John's Blaziken, to Katie's Empoleon defeating Baron's Snorlax, and also Diana's Typhlosion knocking out Margaret's Meganium, and then the main highlight where Patrick's Sceptile defeated Ash's Pikachu.

"Well the main story yesterday took place in the final battle. Yesterday Patrick Schmidl knocked the Unknown Champion out of the Pokemon Grand Prix ending his 25 year reign. Kogen, did you see that coming," Joe asked.

"I did see Patrick as a good Pokemon trainer, but I really didn't expect him to defeat the Unknown Champion. This guy is just a first time Grand Prix competitor, and he has already made the highlights by unthroning the Unknown Champion. With Diana as his next opponent, lets see what he can do for an encore," Kogen explained.

"Actually Kogen, he won't face Diana in this round. In fact, the Pokemon trainers that you see think are going to face each other, they're actually going to be teammates," Joe announced.

Everyone was in shock to hear that the person they thought was going to be their next opponent turns out are going to be battling with each other. The scoreboard showed Shadelock and Otto Wheeler as a team, the Puente sisters as a team, Max and Sneavely as a team, and Patrick and Diana as a team.

"I don't believe it, what's going on," Patrick asked in shock.

"This has got to be something new," Margaret said.

"I know what you're saying, I never seen something like this before," Meagan said in shock.

The scoreboard then showed that each of the two pair ups had two boxes with question marks on them underneath their pictures. Their next opponent may be unknown to that point.

"This is a huge twist we have put into the Pokemon Grand Prix. You all thought that this was the quarterfinals, instead this will be the Redemption Tag Battle Round. In this round, we will bring eight eliminated Pokemon trainers BACK INTO THE COMPETITION," Joe announced.

The crowd erupted when they heard that they have a shot to get back into the Pokemon Grand Prix. There was also a notice that its only for the trainers who have passed the preliminaries which meant the earliest someone could've been eliminated and got a chance to come back in this round, was the first round of the sub-tournament.

Trainers included John and Margaret Schmidl, Beth Yates, Mark, Jake and Katie Tonkel, Emily Rozak, Calahagn Adduci, Baron Grasse, CJ and Heather Kurowski, Garret Oliver, and Christina Wilcox could get back into the Pokemon Grand Prix.

"THIS IS UNREAL, WE COULD GET A SECOND CHANCE," CJ shouted in joy.

"Oh my gosh, I don't believe what's happening," Heather said in shock.

"Garret, this is amazing. We could be back into the game," Christina told Garret.

"I got to see what my chances are of returning," Garret said thinking of his chances.

"We might get back into the Pokemon Grand Prix," Mark and Jake both shouted in union.

"It would be great if I could be back in this," Katie Tonkel said to herself.

A lot of Pokemon trainers are given a second chance with this twist. This round could completely change the entire concept of the Pokemon Grand Prix.

"In just a few moments we will operate a roulette slot to determine who the eight lucky Pokemon trainers will be to return to the Pokemon Grand Prix. The winning team will advance to the real quarterfinals," Joe announced.

"This was uncalled for, I was hoping that we could battle together," Meagan said.

"Don't worry sis, we'll take out whoever were facing and then we can battle each other," Katie told her sister.

"Sounds like a plan," Meagan responded.

Meanwhile in the crowds, the four Darkdust Administrators heard that eight Pokemon trainers will get a second chance. Riley, Nukem, Ella, and Seymour grinned after they heard the news.

"So, eight Pokemon trainers are able to return to the Pokemon Grand Prix," Riley said.

"Lets hope its us," Ella replied.

"Yeah, then we can crush Patrick and his little friends," Nukem said.

"Excuse me, were not going to hope its us. We're going to make sure it is us," Seymour said.

"Huh, what are you talking about Seymour," Riley questioned.

"Now that eight Pokemon trainers are able to get back into the Pokemon Grand Prix, this gives all four of us a chance to return to the game," Seymour explained.

"And how are we going to do that," Nukem questioned.

"We're going to locate the main controls of that roulette system. We'll hack into the system and have all four of us take four of those spots," Seymour explained.

"But, what if were facing Shadelock or Sneavely," Ella asked.

"Were going to enter as teams, so we fill the spots for whoever faces Meagan and Katie Puente, and then we fill the spots for whoever's facing that no good Patrick Schmidl and Diana Yates. The four can be whoever that machine wants," Seymour explained.

"Yeah, just one question. Where are the controls," Ella asked.

"I got a blueprint of this arena. They've hidden the controls to the scoreboard somehwere in the basement. That scoreboard also activates the results of the Pokemon Grand Prix, so we can use that to make sure we all got a spot into this battle," Seymour said.

"I like how you think Seymour, your brain is more powerful than my gigantic muscles," Nukem said.

"Lets do it," Riley replied.

The Darkdust Administrators were going to rig the whole roulette competition by putting themselves into the picture. As everyone was shocked to know that they might get back in, Joe Buck and Kogen Samuels were ready to operate the roulette system.

"Now brace yourselves, we are now going to determine who will get back into the Pokemon Grand Prix right now! We'll start off with the first match to see who Shadelock and Otto Wheeler are up against," Joe announced as he operated the roulette.

The screen showed Shadelock and Otto Wheeler's pictures with a whole bunch of pictures of Pokemon trainers changing at a very fast pace.

Meanwhile in the cellar of the Pokemon Grand Prix Main Arena; Riley, Nukem, Ella, and Seymour were walking through the basement to find where the controls to the roulette were.

"Is this the place," Nukem asked.

"Yes it is, but lets wait until the first matchup for our master and that nobody is determined," Seymour replied.

The roulette continued, and then the pictures finally slowed down. Everyone was about to figure out who was going to face Shadelock and Otto Wheeler.

"And the two lucky Pokemon trainers who will face Shadelock and Otto Wheeler are," Joe announced as the pictures finally stopped, "Confusious and Dingo!"

Confusious who was defeated by Patrick, and Dingo who was defeated by Katie were the two lucky Pokemon trainers that were going to face Shadelock and Otto Wheeler.

"Now lets figure out who will face Meagan Puente and Katie Puente," Joe announced as he operated the roulette system.

The scoreboard now showed Meagan's picture and Katie's picture while a whole bunch of different Pokemon trainers picture were showing up below.

"They're on to Meagan and Katie, now get in there," Riley yelled out.

Nukem barged the door down, and he noticed a whole bunch of workers who were in charge in the cellar. Everyone was not expecting the four Darkdust Administrators to come down.

"YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED IN HERE," one of the workers screamed.

"Sorry, but were in charge of this system now! We're going to be the winners," Nukem shouted.

"You can;t do that, call security," another worker shouted.

"Magnezone use Thunderbolt," Seymour shouted out sending out his Magnezone.

The Magnet Area Pokemon unleashed a Thunderbolt attack taking out all of the workers who were inside. Everyone was paralyzed and they couldn't even move.

"Alright, Riley hack the system and make sure you and me face Meagan and Katie," Seymour yelled out.

"Why us," Riley questioned.

"Because Meagan beat you, and her sister beat me. So its fair that were the ones facing them," Seymour answered.

"Gotcha," Riley replied.

Riley went to the main computer and jacked into the system. Riley had out a labtop to hack into the Pokemon Grand Prix's security system. Riley was now able to control the roulette system.

"And the lucky trainers who will face Meagan and Katie are," Joe announced as the pictures appeared to have stopped on Emily and Calahagn.

The roulette unfortunately continued as Riley now controlled everything. Emily and Calahagn were bummed when they were robbed of a chance to return to the game.

"Oh man, I really wanted to get back in there," Calahagn said.

"We might get lucky eventually," Emily replied.

Riley was starting to keep it going just to make sure it stopped on his picture and Seymour's picture. The roulette then appeared to have stopped on CJ and Heather's picture, but then it continued again.

"Darn it," CJ and Heather pouted in union.

Then Riley finally found his picture along with Seymour's. The roulette was haning on Beth's picture and Ash's picture. He carefully stopped the roulette onto his picture and Seymour's picture bringing them back into the Pokemon Grand Prix.

"Mission accomplished," Riley told Seymour.

"WHAT," Meagan screamed.

"NO," Katie screamed.

"Riley and Seymour are back in the Pokemon Grand Prix," Joe announced.

"What, two of the Darkdust administrators are back in the competition," John said in shock.

"I can't believe this is happening," Katie said.

"Don't feel bad Katie, remember that you beat Seymour and I beat Riley. Since were teaming up, we might have a shot to take them out," Meagan explained.

"You're right, lets show them that were the better team," Katie said.

"That's the spirit," Meagan replied.

"Now lets figure out who will come back into the Pokemon Grand Prix to face Max Schmidl and Sneavely," Joe announced.

The scoreboard now showed Max's picture and Sneavely's picture, and the pictures below started to randomize to determine who would face them.

"Let this one go as pleased, besides no one has a chance to beat Sneavely anyway," Seymour told Riley.

"Yes Seymour," Riley responded.

Sneavely stood and glared at the scoreboard. He had to team up with Max in the Redemption Tag Battle round.

"This is just a temporary arrangement, after this your toast Max," Sneavely said to himself.

"And the lucky winners who will go up against Max and Sneavely are," Joe announced as the pictures stopped revealing the winners, "Curtis Onyx and Perry Tekia!"

Curtix Onyx was one of the Pokemon trainers Patrick knocked out when he was teamed up with Ash, but he did all the work against him. Perry Tekia was the Pokemon trainer that Meagan defeated in the second round of the Sub-Tournament.

"Now its time to figure out the final two lucky Pokemon trainers who will come back into the Pokemon Grand Prix. These two will face Diana Yates and Patrick Schmidl, and here it goes," Joe announced activating the roulette once again.

Now Diana's picture and Patrick's pictures appeared on the scoreboard, and the roulette system was showing a whole bunch of Pokemon trainers pictures.

"Okay Riley, Nukem and Ella will get Patrick and his little friend Diana," Seymour told Riley.

"Yes, we get to face Patrick," Nukem shouted.

"That's because those are the only two spots left, and you lost to Patrick while I lost to Diana. We got a shot at revenge," Ella stated.

"And the lucky winners to face Diana and Patrick are," Joe announced as the pictures appear to have stopped on John and Margaret.

The roulette system continued determining who was going to face Diana and Patrick.

"What's going on, why am I not facing either of you," Margaret questioned.

"This isn't fair, I should face you," John shouted.

"Something is not right, and I noticed it with Meagan and Katie. I got a bad feeling Darkdust is overriding the system somehow and putting themselves back in on purpose," Patrick said as the roulette continued when it passed Mark and Jake's pictures, "they're not only trying to get back in, but they want to face us."

"You're kidding, we got to tell them that this is getting rigged," Meagan said.

"No, were just going to beat them again. Riley and Seymour are facing Meagan and Katie, so I bet they're trying to run the system to put Nukem and Ella in to face us," Patrick suggested.

"Wow, I see your point," Meagan responded.

The roulette continued as it passed Baron's picture and Katie Tonkel's picture, and Riley was coming close to Nukem's picture along with Ella.

"Closing in on Nukem and Ella, and the winners are," Riley said making a drum roll sound.

The roulette was hanging on Garret's picture and Christina's picture. Garret was on the edge of his seat when he was watching the roulette in suspense.

"Come on, put me in," Garret yelled out as the pictures changed and stopped on Nukem and Ella, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"We were so close," Christina said in shame.

"And the two lucky Pokemon trainers are Nukem and Ella. That sets up the matchups for the Redemption Tag Battle Round! The winning team will face each other in the quarterfinals," Joe announced.

The crowd was going crazy as they now know the eight Pokemon trainers that have returned to the competition. Meagan and Katie were going to have to deal with Riley and Seymour while Patrick and Diana had to take care of business with Nukem and Ella.

**Grand Prix Updates:**

**Next round is actually Redemption Tag Battle Round**

**Darkdust Administrator Riley: Back in the Pokemon Grand Prix, facing Meagan Puente and Katie Puente**

**Darkdust Administrator Nukem: Back in the Pokemon Grand Prix, facing Diana Yates and Patrick Schmidl**

**Darkdust Administrator Ella: Back in the Pokemon Grand Prix, facing Diana Yates and Patrick Schmidl**

**Darkdust Administrator Seymour: Back in the Pokemon Grand Prix, facing Meagan Puente and Katie Puente**


	590. RTB: Riley And Seymour Return

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used. I also don't own FOX SPORTS.**

As the battles were set for the Redemption Tag Battle Round, everyone was shocked to hear that the four Darkdust Administrators were back in the Pokemon Grand Prix, but they all agreed to take care of them again like they did before.

The first battle was taking place with Shadelock and Otto Wheeler taking on Confusious and Dingo. Confusious had Stantler and Dingo had Marowak while Shadelock had his Regigigas and Otto was using Absol.

"Why are you attacking me, I'm your teammate," Otto cried as he was down to his last Pokemon along with Confusious and Stantler.

"I don't need your help, Regigigas use Giga Impact on all three of them," Shadelock yelled out.

Regigigas attacked Stantler, Marowak, and Absol with Giga Impact. All three Pokemon were taken out.

"Stantler, Marowak, and Absol are unable to battle! The winners of this battle and advancing to the quarterfinals are Shadelock and Otto Wheeler," the referee announced.

"I don't believe it, Shadelock kept fighting his teammate as if he wanted to just get the battle with Otto over with. The two have each gained a spot in the quarterfinals," Joe announced.

Otto ran up to the referee all scared after seeing what Shadelock's Pokemon could do. Otto realized that Shadelock's Pokemon are way too strong.

"I like to announce that I'm going to forfeit," Otto announced.

Joe and Kogen got the message from the referee, and it was confirmed that Otto doesn't want anything to do with Shadelock's might.

"You're making a smart choice," Shadelock told Otto.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Otto Wheeler is pulling out of the Pokemon Grand Prix. That means Shadelock who advanced to the quarterfinals will now be rewarded a spot in the semi-finals," Joe announced.

"Facing Shadelock's Regigigas, I'd figure Otto wants nothing to do with Shadelock," Kogen explains.

Shadelock was rewarded a spot into the semi-finals by default after Otto forfeitted. Everyone else on the other hand was not going to give in so easily.

"We won't give in to Shadelock," Patrick said.

"That's right, now will you excuse us, we got two Darkdust Administrators that we need to take care of," Meagan told Patrick as she and Katie were heading for the battlefield.

As Meagan and Katie were making their way to the battle arena, they were greeted by their mom Karen and their stepdad Phil, along with their cousins CJ and Heather.

"You girls take them out," Karen told Meagan and Katie.

"We were hoping you two would face off in a showdown, but after this twist, we need you girls to win so that can happen," Phil told Meagan and Katie.

"Meagan, you were able to beat Riley," CJ told Meagan.

"And Katie, you showed Seymour who was boss. Bring that same attitude you had against those two and it'll be a piece of cake," Heather told Katie.

"Don't worry, we beat them once we can beat them again," Meagan said.

"Yeah, were going to use the same Pokemon we used when we faced them. That way we could probably pull off the same stuff we did before," Katie explained.

"Well good luck to all of you," Karen said.

Meagan and Katie left and were walking down the tunnel together. The stage was set, and the crowd was going crazy.

"Right here on FOX, were going to give you a live presentation of the second match of the Redemption Tag Battle round here in the Pokemon Grand Prix. Next up is Meagan Puente and Katie Puente VS Riley and Seymour," Joe announced.

Meagan and Katie were making their way to the battlefield while Riley and Seymour greeted them with an evil smile.

"You may have beaten us in the past, but this time we'll get the last laugh," Riley told the Puente sisters.

"I don't think so, now that me and my sister come in as a team, we can work together to dismantle you both," Meagan yelled out.

"Yeah, what Meagan said," Katie replied.

"Go ahead, but this time we're going to be the winners," Seymour said.

Patrick, Max, John, and Margaret were together watching the battle from the front railing while Edward, Nancy, Karen, and Phil were watching from the crowd. The Puente sisters were in for a tough battle.

"Here are the rules of the tag battle, there are four trainers and each trainer can use up to three Pokemon which makes the team of two have six Pokemon. The first team to knock out all six of the other team's Pokemon wins! Now let the tag battle begin," the referee announced.

The scoreboard showed Meagan's picture and Katie's pictures on the left, and Riley's and Seymour's picture on the right with three empty boxes underneath each picture. The four Pokemon trainers pulled out a Pokeball.

"Come on out Azumarill," Meagan yelled out sending out her Azumarill.

"It's Slaking time," Katie shouted bringing out Slaking.

"Attack Golduck," Riley yelled out bringing out Golduck.

"Go Crobat," Seymour shouted sending out his Crobat.

"And the battle is set! For Meagan her first Pokemon will be Azumarill while her partner Katie starts off with Slaking! On the other side Riley will begin with Golduck while his partner Seymour gets things going with Crobat! Brace yourself, this is going to be an exciting battle," Joe announced.

The crowd went crazy, and the four Pokemon had their pictures appear in the empty box underneath their respective trainers. The Aqua Rabbit Pokemon Azumarill and the Lazy Pokemon Slaking were going up against the Duck Pokemon Golduck and the Bat Pokemon Crobat. Meagan and Katie defeated Riley and Seymour once, and the Puente sisters believe they can do it again.

"Azumarill use Water Gun," Meagan yelled out.

"Golduck use Confusion," Riley yelled out.

Azumarill unleashes a Water Gun attack, but Golduck uses Confusion to direct Azumarill's Water Gun back.

"Slaking jump in and use Counter," Katie retaliated.

Slaking jumped in the way of Water Gun, and used Counter to direct it right back at Golduck. The Duck Pokemon was washed up after being hit by Azumarill's Water Gun.

"Clever work by Meagan and Katie. Azumarill uses Water Gun, then Golduck uses Confusion to guide Water Gun back at Azumarill, and then Slaking uses Counter to direct that right back at Golduck! What clever work by Meagan and Katie," Joe stated.

"Yeah, and Counter made Azumarill's Water Gun attack much more powerful," Kogen stated.

"Crobat use Cross Poison," Seymour shouted.

"Slaking use Counter once more," Katie yelled out.

"I don't think so, Golduck use Zen Headbutt on Slaking," Riley shouted.

"Azumarill use Rollout," Meagan retaliated.

Crobat prepared to use Cross Poison, and Slaking was going to use Counter to deflect that. Golduck was charging in with Zen Headbutt, but Azumarill rolled in just in time to stop Golduck by lifting the Duck Pokemon off the ground while striking with Rollout. Slaking sent Crobat's Cross Poison back, and it hit Golduck and Crobat.

"Crobat tried to use Cross Poison, but Slaking used Counter again to stop that. Golduck on the other hand was trying to prevent that with Zen Headbutt, but Azumarill attacks with Rollout to instead get them both hit," Joe explained.

"Azumarill was quick enought to stop Golduck, and now both Golduck and Crobat are in huge trouble," Kogen stated.

"Now Slaking use Focus Punch," Katie yelled out.

The Duck Pokemon and the Bat Pokemon were dazed, and Slaking attacked them both with Focus Punch. Golduck and Crobat were knocked out of commission.

"Alright," Meagan and Katie chanted both high fiving each other.

"Both Golduck and Crobat are unable to battle," the referee shouted.

"Meagan and Katie were both on the same page. They team up to have their Pokemon defeat Golduck and Crobat, and Slaking's Focus Punch is the finishing blow. Now Riley and Seymour each only have two Pokemon left," Joe announced.

"Agreed, it was Riley and Seymour who both jumped on these girls when they first went up against them. In the end they both prevailed, and now the girls get the head start," Kogen explains.

"Amazing, they were able to defeat Golduck and Crobat with no problem," Patrick said smiling.

"I know, but what about their other Pokemon," Max questioned.

Meagan and Katie were off to a big start as Golduck's picture and Crobat's picture turned gray. Riley and Seymour were both down to just two Pokemon.

"I will not be defeated by you twice, go Ludicolo," Riley yelled out sending out his Ludicolo.

"This will not continue, go Manectric," Seymour shouted bringing out his Manectric.

"Their second Pokemon have come out. Riley is going to use Ludicolo and Seymour is going to use Manectric! Meagan and Katie are already off to a good start, so can they keep this up," Joe questioned.

Riley was now going with the Carefree Pokemon Ludicolo while Seymour brought out the Discharge Pokemon Manectric. Ludicolo's picture appeared under Riley's picture, and Manectric's picture appeared under Seymour's picture. Riley and Seymour were not going to play nice anymore.

"Manectric use Charge," Seymour told his Manectric.

The Discharge Pokemon gathered electricity with Charge. Manectric now had more electric power making its electric attacks stronger.

"Its time to keep things rolling Katie," Meagan told her sister, "Azumarill use Rollout once more!"

"Slaking use Hammer Arm," Katie shouted.

Azumarill continued its ways with Rollout while Slaking tends to attack with Hammer Arm. Riley showed a smile as if he knew what he was going to do.

"Ludicolo use Uproar," Riley told his Ludicolo.

Ludicolo sent out an Uproar all over the battlefield and Azumarill and Slaking were frozen in their tracks. The harsh soundwaves of Ludicolo's Uproar was getting to Azumarill and Slaking.

"And it appears Ludicolo has sent out an Uproar to keep Azumarill and Slaking shivering from a loud sound," Joe shouted.

"Now Manectric use Discharge," Seymour yelled out.

Manectric unleashed all of its electricity with Discharge, and the extreme power of the electric attack was enough to zap Azumarill and Slaking into defeat.

"Azumarill," Meagan cried out.

"Slaking," Katie cried out.

"Both Azumarill and Slaking are unable to battle," the referee shouted.

"What an effort by Riley and Seymour. Ludicolo unleashes an Uproar to get to the Pokemon's heads, and then Manectric finishes them off with Discharge. What a way to bounce back from a bad start," Joe said.

"Yeah, getting one Pokemon to get your opponents to stop and then letting another Pokemon finish them off is great teamwork," Kogen explained.

Meagan and Katie were completely frustrated as Azumarill's picture turned gray, and Slaking's picture turned gray. The Aqua Rabbit Pokemon and the Lazy Pokemon put up a good fight for Meagan and Katie, but they couldn't believe that they lost.

"I'm not going to let you win," Meagan told Riley and Seymour.

"We are going to win, and there is nothing you can do about it," Seymour said.

Meagan and Katie were just grinning as they each dig into their pockets to pull out another Pokeball. Everyone was watching as this battle went on.

**Grand Prix Updates:**

**Darkdust Head Shadelock: Advances To The Semi-Finals**

**Meagan Puente and Katie Puente compete against Riley and Seymour**


	591. RTB: Blackout Battle

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used. I also don't own FOX SPORTS.**

With both Meagan and Katie along with Riley and Seymour down to two Pokemon, things were pretty much in the air for anyone. Meagan and Katie were prepared to send out their next Pokemon.

"I don't know, but Riley and Seymour could be turning the tide," John said.

"Don't count on that, this battle isn't over until its over," Patrick stated.

The Puente sisters took out their Pokeballs, and they were ready to send out their second Pokemon.

"Come on out Ursaring," Meagan yelled out sending out her Ursaring.

"It's Altaria time," Katie shouted bringing out her Altaria.

"Meagan and Katie have now brought out their next Pokemon. Meagan is going to be using Ursaring, and Katie is going to be using Altaria. The question for now is will they be able to defeat Ludicolo and Manectric," Joe states.

The Hibernator Pokemon Ursaring and the Humming Pokemon Altaria were ready to help Meagan and Katie show Darkdust what they're made of. The battle raged on as soon as Ursaring's picture and Altaria's picture appeared in the second empty box under Meagan's and Katie's pictures.

"Ludicolo use Energy Ball," Riley yelled out.

"Manectric use Thunder Fang," Seymour shouted.

Ludicolo unleashed an Energy Ball while Manectric was rushing towards Altaria with Thunder Fang.

"Altaria use Mist," Katie told her Altaria.

Altaria brought out a Mist that caused Manectric to lose sight of Ursaring and Altaria, and Ursaring was able to dodge Ludicolo's Energy Ball. Neither Ursaring or Altaria could be seen.

"Altaria has brought out a Mist to cover the battlefield, and Ludicolo and Manectric cannot find Ursaring or Altaria," Joe announced.

"Where did they go," Riley questioned.

"I don't know, but I don't like this one bit," Seymour responded.

"Now's your chance, Ursaring use Hyper Voice," Meagan yelled out.

Ursaring unleashed its Hyper Voice, and the power of Ursaring's voice caused the exact same thing that happened to Azumarill and Slaking to happen to Ludicolo and Manectric.

"Ursaring has unleashed its Hyper Voice, and both Ludicolo and Manectric are getting pushed back by the powerful soundwave," Joe announced.

"It looks like Meagan took a bit out of Riley's strategy handbook, and now she's using it in her advantage," Kogen said.

Ludicolo and Manectric were unable to move by the powerful soundwaves coming from Ursaring's Hyper Voice.

"Now Ursaring use Brick Break on Ludicolo," Meagan commanded.

"Altaria use Dragon Pulse on Manectric," Katie ordered.

Ursaring was coming at Ludicolo with Brick Break, and Altaria was unleashing a Dragon Pulse attack. Ursaring bashed the Carefree Pokemon while Altaria took out the Discharge Pokemon.

"Both Ludicolo and Manectric are unable to battle," the referee shouted.

"And Ludicolo and Manectric are down. Ursaring takes down Ludicolo with Brick Break and Altaria knocks out Altaria with Dragon Pulse. Now both Riley and Seymour are brought down to their last Pokemon," Joe announced.

Riley and Seymour were starting to get really angry with Meagan and Katie as soon as they called back their Pokemon. The Puente sisters sent Riley and Seymour over the edge.

"Give it up, you can't beat us," Meagan said.

"Were the Puente sisters, and nothing can stop our sisterhood," Katie announced.

"You have interfered with us for the last time," Riley ranted.

"We won't take this from you anymore, prepare to be eliminated," Seymour shouted.

Riley and Seymour each pulled out a Pokeball, and they both contained their final Pokemon. Meagan and Katie were prepared for anything that Riley and Seymour were going to bring to the table.

"It's up to you, go Sudowoodo," Riley yelled out sending out his Sudowoodo.

"Come on out Magnezone," Seymour shouted bringing out his Magnezone.

"Riley and Seymour have each sent out their final Pokemon. Riley is going to use Sudowoodo, and Seymour is going to use Magnezone. Are the daugthers of the Ice Gym leader Karen going to win, or will these two win. We'll find out soon," Joe stated.

Sudowoodo's picture appeared underneath Riley's picture, and Magnezone appeared underneath Seymour's picture. The Imitation Pokemon Sudowoodo and the Magnet Area Pokemon Magnezone were the last Pokemon on the force of Riley and Seymour. Meagan and Katie knew that they had to end this now before they got a chance to strike.

"Are you ready to suffer," Riley questioned.

"We'll see about that," Meagan replied, "Ursaring use Hammer Arm!"

"Altaria use Sky Attack," Katie shouted.

Ursaring was coming towards Magnezone with Hammer Arm, and Altaria was diving down on Sudowoodo with Sky Attack.

"Sudowoodo use Wood Hammer," Riley yelled out.

"Magnezone use Electro Ball," Seymour shouted.

Sudowoodo attacked Altaria with Wood Hammer, and Magnezone unleashed an Electro Ball right at Ursaring. Both the Hibernator Pokemon and the Humming Pokemon were taken out an unable to continue.

"Ursaring," Meagan called out.

"Altaria," Katie called out.

"Ursaring tried to attack with Hammer Arm and Altaria tried to use Sky Attack, but Sudowoodo strikes Altaria with Hammer Arm and Magnezone unleashed an Electro Ball to zap Ursaring. It doesn't seem either Pokemon is going to get up," Joe announced.

"Those were some pretty strong attacks from Sudowoodo and Magnezone. Those have got to be tough to handle," Kogen said.

"Both Ursaring and Altaria are unable to battle," the referee shouted.

"And Ursaring and Altaria cannot continue. Sudowoodo and Magnezone got the best of the two Pokemon, and now Meagan and Katie are down to their last Pokemon," Joe announced.

Meagan and Katie just called back their Pokemon in frustration. After the scoreboard showed both Ursaring's picture and Altaria's picture turn gray, Meagan and Katie each pulled out a Pokeball which consisted of their last Pokemon.

"Go ahead, bring out your last Pokemon," Seymour said daring Meagan and Katie to send out their next Pokemon.

"We will, and we won't lose," Meagan grunted, "come on out Luxray!"

"Meagan's right, we will beat you! It's Walrein time," Katie shouted bringing out her Walrein.

"And Meagan and Katie have brought out their final Pokemon. Meagan is going to use Luxray, and Katie will use Walrein! This is it, this matchup will determine who will win and advance to the quarterfinals," Joe announced.

Luxray's picture appeared underneath Meagan's picture, and Walrein's picture appeared underneath Katie's picture. The Gleam Eyes Pokemon Luxray and the Ice Break Pokemon Walrein where Meagan's and Katie's last hope for beating Riley and Seymour.

Seymour on the other hand was smiling at Meagan and Katie. It appeared Seymour had something up his sleeve.

"What is it Seymour," Meagan questioned.

"Brace yourselves for this," Seymour said pulling out a strange orb.

Seymour had a strange orb that was sucking out the electricity in the entire room. The entire stadium went pitch black, and no one was able to see a thing. Nobody even realized that it was Seymour doing this. Riley and Seymour would put on night vision goggles, and Joe Buck was not able to make any calls since the power was out.

"What happened, I can't see anything," Patrick said.

"The whole stadium went pitch black," Max said.

"This has got to be Darkdust's doing," Patrick suggested.

Meagan, Katie, and the referee weren't able to see a thing. Riley and Seymour were feeling completely calm.

"What's going on, what is this," Katie questioned.

"I'm glad you asked, I have been able to drain any electricity around me just by showing off this orb. So I have taken away your sight and your Pokemon's sight, and our Pokemon also got night vision installed so they will see without a problem," Seymour explained.

"That's cheating," Katie screamed.

"Were Darkdust, you expect us to always play fair," Riley said.

So Meagan and Katie were left in the dark with their Pokemon. They now had to battle Sudowoodo and Magnezone with no light.

"Alright Luxray, use Shock Wave," Meagan commanded.

Luxray unleashed a Shock Wave attack, but the wave of electricity went into the orb. Any form of electricity coming towards Seymour would end up in that orb.

"Its pointless, none of those electric attacks are going to work as long as this is here," Seymour said.

"Aren't you forgetting that Magnezone's electric attacks will be absorbed too," Katie told Seymour.

"I won't need to worry about that, because Magnezone has other attacks. Once our Pokemon have defeated your Pokemon, we will turn the lights back on and reveal your Pokemon defeated," Seymour stated.

"Walrein use Blizzard," Katie yelled out.

Walrein unleashed a Blizzard and both Sudowoodo and Magnezone were able to get out of the way.

"Sudowoodo use Mimic," Riley shouted.

"Magnezone use Magnet Bomb," Seymour yelled out.

Sudowoodo used Mimic to use Walrein's Blizzard attack once again, and Magnezone unleashed a Magnet Bomb. Walrein and Luxray were both hit by the attack, and luckily they were both okay.

"Walrein, try and find one of the Pokemon and strike with Ice Beam," Katie shouted.

Walrein unleashed an Ice Beam attack, but all it did was find nothing but a wall. Walrein was unable to see in the complete darkness. The entire crowd was able to hear that the battle was still going on, and they wouldn't stop.

"It appears Darkdust wants to finish them off now, and unless Luxray and Walrein find a way to find Sudowoodo and Magnezone, they might be in huge trouble," Patrick said to himself.

"Sudowoodo use Sucker Punch," Riley yelled out.

"Magnezone Metal Sound," Seymour shouted.

Sudowoodo was coming towards Walrein with Sucker Punch while Magnezone stopped both Pokemon with Metal Sound. The sound was so painful that neither Luxray or Walrein could move. Walrein was hit by Sucker Punch, but was able to keep itself up.

"We can't attack because we might hit each other," Katie said.

"Let me try, Luxray use Thunderbolt," Meagan yelled out, "I forgot, the electricity is going to be abosrbed."

Meagan completely forgot that the orb Seymour had would take Luxray's Thunderbolt. Then Meagan actually paid attention to something, she noticed that the electricity from Thunderbolt was going into the orb. Meagan was able to get a glimpse of Seymour and that orb, and then Meagan had an idea.

"Katie, I think I know what we can do," Meagan said pulling Katie to the side.

"What's your idea Meagan," Katie asked.

"I'm going to have Luxray repeatedly use Spark, that way it can give us a little time to light a small part of the battlefield. I want you and Walrein to keep an eye on the light, and have Walrein attack that orb," Meagan told Katie.

"I got ya Meagan," Katie replied.

"It's over, you lose," Riley said.

"Not yet, Luxray use Spark and keep using Spark," Meagan retorted.

The Gleam Eyes Pokemon started to use Spark over and over as it just kept going into the orb. Seymour was thinking that she was wasting her time.

"Meagan, your attempt to use electric attacks are futile. You're just wasting your time," Seymour said, "Magnezone use Magnet Bomb!"

"Sudowoodo use Flail," Riley yelled out.

Sudowoodo was coming towards Luxray with Flail and Magnezone was unleashing a Magnet Bomb attack. Meagan noticed the two Pokemon coming forward, and it was just what she needed.

"NOW KATIE," Meagan shouted.

"Walrein use Water Gun on Seymour," Katie yelled out.

Walrein was able to know where Seymour was and unleash a Water Gun attack. Walrein's Water Gun was able to hit Seymour, and the electric orb started to short circuit and electrocute Seymour.

"What's going on, your Pokemon are supposed to attack the Pokemon, not the trainer," Riley shouted watching Seymour getting electrocuted.

"You guys were playing unfair, so we found a way to make things fair again," Katie explained.

The orb started to crack and then it exploded into a million pieces. All of the electricity that was drained out of the stadium was restored, and the power was back on making everything visible again.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO," Seymour screamed.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we were experiencing technical difficulties, but the power has been restored.

"Destroy them," Riley and Seymour both screamed.

"Lets us take care of business, Luxray use Wild Charge on Sudowoodo," Meagan shouted.

"Walrein, use Ice Beam on Magnezone," Katie yelled out.

Luxray came at Sudowoodo with Wild Charge and Walrein unleashed its Ice Beam. Both attacks hit the opposing Pokemon, and the Imitation Pokemon and the Magnet Area Pokemon were both taken out.

"Both Sudowoodo and Magnezone are unable to battle! The winners of this and moving on to the quarterfinals are Meagan and Katie Puente," the referee announced.

"And they did it, the girls have overcome a blackout and defeated Riley and Seymour. The two sisters will meet in the quarterfinals where the winner will take on Shadelock. Just to remind you Otto Wheeler has withdrawn from the Pokemon Grand Prix," Joe announced.

Sudowoodo's picture and Magnezone's picture turned gray, and all of the other pictures disappeared. The only pictures left were Meagan's and Katie's as they were labeled the winners of the match.

"Way to go Katie," Meagan said high fiving Katie.

"Good job finding a way through that blackout," Katie replied.

"This is not supposed to happen! We were ready for you this time," Riley shouted.

"Well you two will face each other in the next battle, but mark my words, whoever wins that battle will be torn apart by our master," Seymour said.

Riley and Seymour both stormed off the battlefield, and Meagan and Katie didn't seem to care. When they were out of their sights, Katie stuck her tounge out, and Meagan did the same while pulling her eyelid down making a face.

"Well, that's great that Meagan and Katie won," Patrick said.

"Yeah, but shouldn't you worry about your battle with Nukem and Ella," John asked.

"Don't worry, I'm sure me and Diana can get it done," Patrick said.

"Speaking of, its time for my battle," Max said, "I don't want to work with Sneavely, but once that's done I'm taking him out."

Max left the stands and headed for the battlefield as he was about to prepare for his battle with Sneavely.

Meanwhile as Diana was walking along the halls, she is approached my a strange man. The man appeared to look like Seymour, but she was unaware of who the person was.

"Excuse me," the man said.

"Yes," Diana replied.

**Grand Prix Updates:**

**Meagan Puente: Advances To The Quarterfinals**

**Katie Puente: Advances To The Quarterfinals**

**Darkdust Administrator Riley: ELIMINATED**

**Darkdust Administrator Seymour: ELIMINATED**


	592. RTB: Diana's Unexpected Treat

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used. I also don't own FOX SPORTS.**

Diana was greeted by a strange man who looked almost like Seymour. He had on a brown hat, and a long brown trenchcoat.

"Are you Diana Yates," the man questioned.

"Um yeah, what do you want," Diana asked.

"Well, I heard you're going to be facing Nukem and Ella in a Pokemon battle along with a mister Patrick Schmidl, is that correct," the man asked.

"Yeah," Diana responded.

"Well then, you may not know this, but Nukem and Ella are Administrators for Darkdust. It appears Darkdust is going to cause trouble, so I'm going to help you out," the man said.

"Really, you're going to help me win," Diana asked.

"Yes, now bring out one of the Pokemon you're going to use in the battle," the man said.

"Okay," Diana answered.

Diana pulled out one of her Pokeballs, and she brought out her Typhlosion. The Volcano Pokemon seemed pretty happy to be out of its Pokeball.

"This is my Typhlosion, what do you plan to do to help me out," Diana asked.

"I'm glad you asked, I'm going to give your Pokemon this," the man said.

He pulled out a gray looking poffin. Diana wasn't sure what it was that the man had in his hand.

"This is a energy boosting treat, it will give any Pokemon a surplus of energy. This can guarentee a 100% chance of victory if you give it to any Pokemon. Why don't you try it on Typhlosion," the man suggested.

"Okay," Diana said.

The man handed Diana the treat, and Diana had a puzzling look on her face. She was ready to hand Typhlosion the strange looking treat.

"Typhlosion, time to eat up," Diana happily said to her Typhlosion.

"Oh yeah, this is a hard candy treat so just have Typhlosion swallow it," the man said.

"Okay," Diana responded, "now Typhlosion, just swallow this. Open wide."

Typhlosion opened its mouth, and Diana tossed the treat into the Volcano Pokemon's mouth. Typhlosion ate and swallowed the treat, and Typhlosion feels like that it tasted good.

"How does it taste Typhlosion," Diana asked her Typhlosion.

The Volcano Pokemon doesn't seem to feel anything except for a small cringing tingle in its belly. Typhlosion would feel okay after eating the treat.

"I think it tasted funny, but it looks like Typhlosion is going to be ready for the upcoming battle," Diana said.

"Excellent, just give it a little bit of time and it will be overpowering any Pokemon that it faces," the man said.

"Thanks, do you think I could have more," Diana asked.

"Oh sorry, that was my last one. Just promise me you'll use Typhlosion in the battle, I want to see the results coming out of your Typhlosion," the man said.

"I promise to use Typhlosion, thanks mister," Diana replied.

"Your welcome," the man replied.

The strange man walked away, and Diana was pretty happy to see that her Typhlosion got itself a treat that boosted its energy. Nothing really happened, but she hoped that it works.

After her meeting, her cousin Patrick was running through the halls looking. He wanted to check in with her to make sure she was ready for their battle.

"Patrick, what are you doing here," Diana asked.

"I just wanted to make sure you were ready for our battle," Patrick responded, "we might want to get ready, our battle will start soon."

"Isn't your brother and the vice president of Darkdust battling together in the third match right now," Diana asked.

"Yes, but we seriously don't want to see Max and Sneavely battling together. Besides, Sneavely is kind of making it a snooze fest for the fans and Max isn't getting the chance to do anything," Patrick explained.

"I see, well let me just know what Pokemon are you going to be using," Diana asked.

"The same three Pokemon I used against Nukem, Furret, Octillery, and Gardevoir," Patrick answered.

"Well I'm using the same three Pokemon I used when I was facing Ella. That would be Floatzel, Beautifly, and Typhlosion," Diana responded.

"That's good, I think we got a good chance of winning if we can cooperate together," Patrick said.

"No Patrick, were definetly going to win," Diana said.

"You seriously don't want to lose to either of them, don't you," Patrick asked.

"Yeah, and I got a special surprise you may want to check out," Diana told Patrick.

"What is it," Patrick asked.

"I can't tell you, but its going to involve Typhlosion. I would've gotten one of your Pokemon to get this, but I didn't get the chance," Diana said.

"What was it," Patrick questioned.

"You'll see, lets just get ready," Diana said.

"Fine with me, as long as we beat Nukem and Ella, I'll be happy," Patrick said.

So Diana and Patrick were walking down the hall as they were going to be ready for their battle with Nukem and Ella in the upcoming match. Elsewhere, that strange man Diana met showed an evil grin, and he took his hat and trenchcoat off. It really was Seymour all along.

"She took the bait," Seymour said.

Ella was alongside with Seymour after he pulled off a mysterious act that looked to be evil.

"Well done Seymour, Diana won't know what hit her," Ella said.

"Once Typhlosion comes out, then the party begins," Seymour stated.

"Yes, and me and Nukem will rock the party," Ella said.

"Exactly, now lets get ready because Vice President Sneavely is about to dispose of those Pokemon trainers," Seymour told Ella.

"Gotcha, I'll find Nukem," Ella responded.

Elsewhere on the Pokemon Grand Prix battlefield main arena, Max and Sneavely were battling together as their opponents Curtix Onyx and Perry Tekia were using Magmar and Jynx. Max had out his Lucario while Sneavely was using Starmie.

"Starmie use Ice Beam again," Sneavely told his Starmie.

Starmie unleashed Ice Beam at both Magmar and Jynx. Though the attack wasn't supposed to be strong against fire type Pokemon and ice type Pokemon, it was strong enough to take both of them down at the same time.

"Both Magmar and Jynx are unable to battle! The winners of this battle and advancing to the quarterfinals are Max Schmidl and Sneavely," the referee announced.

"And this one is over, Sneavely's Starmie finishes off Magmar and Jynx at the same time with Ice Beam, and Max Schmidl and Sneavely will face each other in the quarterfinals," Joe announced.

"Max isn't happy with himself, because Sneavely was hogging all of the glory. I bet Max will be looking forward to facing him in the quarterfinals," Kogen explained.

As Magmar's picture and Jynx's picture go gray, Max and Sneavely are shown as the winners of the match. Max wasn't pleased with the fact that not only he let Sneavely into the quarterfinals, but he was putting all of the glory in.

"See you in the quarterfinals Max," Sneavely said, "hahahahaha."

"I'll see you in the quarterfinals, and then I'll break you," Max said.

As Max was leaving the battle arena, Patrick and Diana were about to make their enterance as teammates facing Darkdust Administrators Nukem and Ella.

**Grand Prix Updates:**

**Max Schmidl: Advances To The Quarterfinals**

**Darkdust Vice President Sneavely: Advances To The Quarterfinals**


	593. RTB: Nukem And Ella Strike

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used. I also don't own FOX SPORTS.**

The final battle of the tag battle redemption round was about to begin as Patrick and Diana were going to face Nukem and Ella. Both Patrick and Diana were in a pretty good mood as they could feel a winning attitude.

"You two may be feeling so happy, but wait until Typhlosion gets to battle," Seymour said.

"Yes, that's what were waiting for," Riley said.

"On FOX SPORTS, we are about to present the final battle of the Pokemon Grand Prix redemption tag battle round. It will be Nukem and Ella VS Diana Yates and Patrick Schmidl! The winnering team will face each other in the quartefinals," Joe announced.

The crowd was cheering loudly as Patrick and Diana came on the battlefield, and Nukem and Ella were coming in from the opposite side. Patrick and Diana were in no hurry to take care of the two Darkdust Administrators.

"You're going down," Nukem said giving a thumbs down.

"Yeah, you'll be history," Ella said giggling.

"Mark my words, we will win," Patrick said.

"Yes, and there's nothing you can do about it," Diana said.

Everyone was getting all hyped as the tag battle was about to begin. Edward and Nancy were together ready to watch their son, and Debbie and Carey were doing the same watching their daughter. Meagan, Katie, John, Max, Margaret, and Beth all came together to watch the two battle.

"Here are the rules of the tag battle, there are four trainers and each trainer can use up to three Pokemon which makes the team of two have six Pokemon. The first team to knock out all six of the other team's Pokemon wins! Now let the tag battle begin," the referee announced.

The rules were made clear, and the electronic scoreboard showed pictures of Nukem and Ella to the left, and picture of Diana and Patrick to the right. All four of them pulled out a Pokeball, and they were ready to begin.

"Come on out Golem," Nukem yelled out sending out his Golem.

"Attack Wigglytuff," Ella shouted bringing out her Wigglytuff.

"Furret I choose you," Patrick shouted sending out his Furret.

"Floatzel lets go," Diana yelled out bringing out her Floatzel.

"Nukem has brought out Golem and his partner Ella is using Wigglytuff! On the other side Diana is going to go with Floatzel, and her partner Patrick will counter with Furret. Brace yourselves for may be a really exciting battle," Joe announced.

Golem's picture appeared in the first box underneath Nukem's picture, Wigglytuff's picture appeared in the first box underneath Ella's picture, Floatzel's picture appeared in the first box underneath Diana's picture, and Furret's picture appeared in the first box underneath Patrick's picture. The Meagaton Pokemon Golem, the Balloon Pokemon Wigglytuff, the Sea Weasel Pokemon Floatzel, and the Long Body Pokemon Furret were ready to go at it.

"Golem use Rock Polish," Nukem yelled out.

"Wigglytuff use Sing," Ella shouted.

Golem used Rock Polish to help make itself shiner and lighter, and Wigglytuff used Sing to try and put the Pokemon to sleep. Both Furret and Floatzel were feeling immuned by Wigglytuff's Sing.

"How come your Pokemon aren't sleeping," Ella questioned.

"We trained our Pokemon to make sure they can overcome stuff like that. With your Pokemon's power enchanced it would've worked, but we just got lucky," Patrick explained.

"Impossible," Nukem said, "Golem use Rock Blast!"

"Wigglytuff use Hyper Voice," Ella shouted.

"Furret use Iron Tail," Patrick shouted.

"Floatzel use Aqua Jet," Diana yelled out.

Golem attacked with Rock Blast while Wigglytuff unleashed a Hyper Voice. Furret and Floatzel were fighting through Hyper Voice as Furret was fighting the boulders off with Iron Tail, and Floatzel was charging at Wigglytuff with Aqua Jet.

"It appears Furret is fighting off Golem's Rock Blast with Iron Tail, and Floatzel is bashing Wigglytuff with Aqua Tail. Right now it seems all of the Pokemon seem evenly matched," Joe announced.

"You can tell that these Pokemon are fighting really hard to win," Kogen said.

"That's it, I'm pulling off a last resort," Nukem said.

"Early here in the battle," Ella said.

"Hey, were trying to get Typhlosion to come out. That's what we want to happen," Nukem said, "Golem use Explosion!"

"Heads up Furret," Patrick shouted.

"You too Floatzel," Diana yelled out.

Golem curled up into a ball and started to glow. The Megaton Pokemon began to use Explosion to blow itself up and catch the other Pokemon along with it. The smoke from the Explosion finally cleared up and Golem, Wigglytuff, Furret, and Floatzel were all unconcsious.

"Golem, Wigglytuff, Floatzel, and Furret are all unable to battle," the referee shouted.

"And Nukem makes a risky move by having Golem use Explosion. The four Pokemon are all knocked out, and they cannot continue. This now leaves each side with only four Pokemon, two for each trainer," Joe explained.

Patrick was surprised that Nukem told Golem to use Explosion taking itself out along with its partner Wigglytuff. At the same time, Furret and Floatzel were defeated as well. All four Pokemon pictures went gray, and they all called back their Pokemon.

"That was uncalled for," Patrick said in shock.

"Yeah, didn't think you would go that far," Diana said.

"Well brace yourselves, this battle has only begun," Nukem shouted holding out another Pokeball, "come on out Steelix!"

"Lets go Milotic," Ella yelled out sending out her Milotic.

"Go Beautifly," Diana shouted bringing out her Beautifly.

"Come on out Octillery," Patrick yelled out bringing out his Octillery.

"The four trainers have all sent out their second Pokemon. Nukem is going to battle with Steelix while his partner is going to use Milotic! On the other side, Diana plans to use Beautifly while Patrick tries to have his Octillery take action. Now each trainer is down to two Pokemon, lets see how they do," Joe exclaimed.

The scoreboard now showed Steelix filling a box under Nukem's picture, Milotic filling a box under Ella's picture, Beautifly filling a box under Diana's picture, and Octillery filling a box under Patrick's picture. The Iron Snake Pokemon Steelix, the Tender Pokemon Milotic, the Butterfly Pokemon Beautifly, and the Jet Pokemon Octillery were ready to battle.

"Are you ready Diana," Patrick asked his cousin.

"You bet I am Patrick," Diana answered.

"Come on Steelix, use Sandstorm," Nukem yelled out.

"Milotic, use your Twister," Ella shouted.

Steelix unleashed a Sandstorm, but then Milotic used Twister to hurl up all of the sand to make a sand tornado. It was a magnificant combination of attacks by Steelix and Milotic.

"Steelix has used Sandstorm while Milotic uses Twister. The two have created a sand tornado, can this powerful combination of attacks help Nukem and Ella," Joe questioned.

"We got to fight back, Beautifly use Silver Wind," Diana yelled out.

Beautifly attacks the tornado with Silver Wind, but instead it make the sand tornado turn silver. That was a dud for Beautifly.

"Beautifly tries to attack with Silver Wind, but all it did was make the tornado look more beautiful," Joe said.

The sand tornado started to hurl around catching both Beautifly and Octillery. The two Pokemon were being hurled into the sand tornado while being hit with sand and the wind.

"Beautifly," Diana called out.

"Octillery," Patrick called out.

"And it appears the tornado has caught both Beautifly and Octillery. Is there any chance of these Pokemon getting out," Joe questions.

"Alright Milotic, use Water Pulse," Ella yelled out.

Milotic unleashes a Water Pulse attack right at the tornado, and Milotic's attack hits both Octillery and Beautifly. The Jet Pokemon and Butterfly Pokemon weren't able to withstand the power.

"We got to do something Diana," Patrick told Diana.

"You're right, get Octillery to freeze up the tornado with Ice Beam," Diana told Patrick.

"That's a great idea, thanks Diana," Patrick commented, "Octillery, fight off the sand tornado and use Ice Beam!"

Octillery faught the fierce power of the sand tornado and unleashed its Ice Beam. The Jet Pokemon was able to freeze up the tornado causing it to stop.

"Octillery has frozen the tornado," Joe exclaimed.

"Beautifly use Tackle," Diana yelled out.

Beautifly bashed its way through the ice with Tackle, and Beautifly was coming towards Steelix and Milotic. Octillery was coming as quick as it could as well to help out Beautifly.

"That's impossible," Ella ranted.

"Steelix use Stone Edge," Nukem shouted.

"Octillery, jump in and use Octazooka," Patrick yelled out.

Steelix was using its Stone Edge to attack Beautifly, but the Jet Pokemon helped get Beautifly out of the way and used Octazooka. Octillery took one for the team taking Steelix's attack while its own attack was enough to take down the Iron Snake Pokemon.

"Now Beautifly use Signal Beam," Diana retaliated.

Beautifly fired away with Signal Beam. Milotic was caught by surprise, and the Tender Pokemon was hit. Milotic fell to the ground, and three of the four Pokemon were down for the count.

"Steelix, Milotic, and Octillery are all unable to battle," the referee shouted.

"Now that's what I call taking one for the team! Octillery jumps in to save Beautifly by taking a Stone Edge attack by Steelix while using Octazooka to attack," Joe announced.

"And then Beautifly took its time to react by striking Milotic with a Signal Beam. I thought Nukem and Ella were going to have them, but Diana and Patrick found a way to get past that tornado obastacle," Kogen explained.

"Well, it appears Patrick only has one Pokemon left, and so does Nukem and Ella," Joe announced.

Steelix's picture, Milotic's picture, and Octillery's picture all went gray. Diana still had two Pokemon while Patrick, Nukem, and Ella were down to their last Pokemon. All Patrick and Diana had to do was beat their Pokemon, and they would win.

"I guess you can say that we got you good," Patrick said.

"You had Octillery jump in front of my Steelix's Stone Edge to get defeated. What a waste of time," Nukem grunted.

"We still have three Pokemon on our team combined," Diana mentioned.

"I don't care, you're pulling off shameless efforts in a battle that you're clearly going to lose," Ella stated.

Patrick's brothers and sister along with the Puente sisters and Diana's sister Beth were all looking pretty confident of how things are going.

"I have a great feeling they're going to win," Meagan said.

"Yeah, Diana and Patrick sure are finding ways to overcome what comes their way," Beth stated.

"Remember, Nukem and Ella each have one Pokemon left. Chances are Nukem is going to use Metagross and Ella is going to use Blissey," Max said.

All they could do was watch as Nukem and Ella each got their Pokeballs out to send out their final Pokemon.

"It's time to put an end to this, go Metagross," Nukem screamed sending out his Metagross.

"Attack Blissey," Ella shouted sending out her Blissey.

"Nukem is going to use Metagross, and Ella is going to use Blissey. What Pokemon is Patrick going to use," Joe announced.

As Patrick was getting his Pokeball out, Diana also got out her Pokeball. Patrick was surprised with what he was seeing.

"Diana," Patrick questioned.

"Beautifly return," Diana said calling back her Beautifly.

"Before Patrick could send out his final Pokemon, Diana has called back Beautifly. Diana plans to make a Pokemon switch," Joe said.

Just as soon as Metagross's picture appears underneath Nukem's picture, and Blissey's picture appears underneath Ella's picture, Diana calls back her Beautifly turning just the background in Beautifly's picture gray.

"You called back Beautifly, you could've had Beautifly use Morning Sun to heal itself if you wanted," Patrick mentioned.

"I really want to give Typhlosion a chance to battle, but don't worry we're going to have this battle in the bag," Diana told Patrick.

"Okay," Patrick said with confidence.

Nukem and Ella were giving out evil smirks to Patrick and Diana. They were also doing an evil laugh quietly as they prepare for the next Pokemon to come out.

"This is what we been waiting for," Ella said.

"Now the fun starts for real," Nukem said.

Seymour was watching from the crowd, and he was smiling as well. Seymour was prepared for Diana to bring out Typhlosion.

"That's it Diana, turn to Typhlosion," Seymour said.

Both Patrick and Diana were ready to send out their Pokemon.

"Alright Gardevoir, you're up," Patrick yelled out sending out his Gardevoir.

"Come on out Typhlosion," Diana shouted bringing out her Typhlosion.

"Patrick will use Gardevoir and Diana will use Typhlosion in place of Beautifly. Patrick and Diana have gotten their Pokemon on the same page throughout this battle, can they do it here right now," Joe questions.

"I can't wait to see what Gardevoir and Typhlosion are going to bring to the table," Kogen said.

"Let the party begin," Seymour said pressing a button on a remote.

Just as soon as Gardevoir's picture and Typhlosion's picture appeared under their respective trainer's picture, the Volcano Pokemon Typhlosion was starting to feel a strange feeling in its body.

"Typhlosion, TYPHLOSION," Diana screamed.

Typhlosion was grieving in pain after feeling the effects of its body. Seymour was laughing as that treat he got Diana to give to Typhlosion starts to take effect. Things were not looking good for Typhlosion.

**Grand Prix Updates:**

**Patrick Schmidl and Diana Yates compete against Nukem and Ella**


	594. RTB: Out Of Control Typhlosion

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used. I also don't own FOX SPORTS or Ash Ketchum.**

Diana was in shock to see her Typhlosion was enduring a shock, and chances are this was Seymour's doing. Patrick was wondering what was going on.

"I don't believe what I'm seeing, out of nowhere Typhlosion is feeling pain in its body. This may be very bad for Diana and Patrick if Typhlosion is in this state," Joe said.

"Diana, what's happening to Typhlosion," Patrick asked.

"I don't know," Diana replied.

"Bring Beautifly back in," Patrick said panicing.

"I will, Typhlosion get back into your ball," Diana shouted.

Seymour then pressed another button which activated a radio soundwave somewhere inside the stadium. As Diana was prepared to call back her Typhlosion, her Pokeball stopped working.

"Is something wrong Diana," Patrick asked.

"My Pokeball, its not working," Diana said.

"Oh dear, were going to have a problem," Patrick said.

It now looks like the Embrace Pokemon Gardevoir was going to be on its own facing the Iron Leg Pokemon Metagross and the Happiness Pokemon Blissey. Nukem and Ella were laughing at what was occuring.

"What's wrong, your Typhlosion hurt and doesn't want to go back inside its ball," Ella said mocking Diana.

Diana just grinned her teeth as all she could do was watch the horror of what was happening to Typhlosion.

"This is very bad," Beth said.

"If Typhlosion can't battle, then Patrick and Gardevoir are on their own," Meagan said.

The effects finally stopped as Typhlosion was now feeling much better. All it did was just stand there not looking at its master. Diana was feeling concerned for her Typhlosion.

"Typhlosion are you okay," Diana asked.

"Hey, why don't we have fun attacking Gardevoir shall we," Nukem suggested, "Metagross use Hyper Beam!"

"My my, what a great idea Nukem," Ella responded, "Blissey use Egg Bomb!"

"Gardevoir, use Teleport to get out of the way," Patrick retaliated.

Gardevoir was able to evade Metagross's Hyper Beam and Blissey's Egg Bomb by using Teleport. Just when Gardevoir got out of the way, the Volcano Pokemon Typhlosion was standing right in front of Gardevoir with glowing red eyes. Gardevoir knew something was wrong.

"As Typhlosion can't seem to battle, Gardevoir is on its own! Metagross uses Hyper Beam and Blissey uses Egg Bomb, but Gardevoir gets out of the way with Teleport," Joe shouted.

"Gardevoir, how's Typhlosion," Patrick asked his Gardevoir.

Typhlosion started to open its mouth and unleash a Flamethrower attack at the Embrace Pokemon. Gardevoir was blind sided as the Volcano Pokemon attacked with Flamethrower.

"What the, Typhlosion what are you doing," Diana screamed.

Typhlosion then started to use Swift on Gardevoir. Patrick and Diana were shocked to see that Typhlosion was attacking Gardevoir.

"Gardevoir get out of the way," Patrick screamed.

"THIS IS UNBELIEVEABLE, TYPHLOSION IS ATTACKING ITS TEAMMATE! Patrick and Diana are now in huge trouble," Joe announced.

"This is uncalled for, a Pokemon attacking its teammate! What has happened to Typhlosion," Kogen questions.

"This can't be happening, Typhlosion is going after Gardevoir," Meagan said worrying.

"I don't know what's causing Typhlosion to act like that? I say we investigate, this might have something to do with Darkdust," Katie suggested.

"You're right, lets move out and search for Darkdust," John said.

Meagan, Katie, Max, John, Margaret, and Beth all left to search for Darkdust as they believe they're responsible for Typhlosion's behavior.

"Typhlosion, why are you attacking Gardevoir," Diana asked.

"Awwww, your Pokemon dumped you," Ella said.

"Looks like Typhlosion wants to work with Metagross and Blissey," Nukem said laughing.

Patrick and Diana were ready to have a talk about what was going on, and what they could do.

"Diana, do you remember anything Typhlosion did before it lost its mind like this," Patrick asked.

"Well, I was walking down the hall thinking about how we were going to approach Nukem and Ella. Then this man came to give a treat to one of my Pokemon, and I choose to give it to Typhlosion. I fed Typhlosion the treat, and the man said that it would give Typhlosion enough energy that our chances of winning are 100%," Diana explained.

"Do you know what this guy looked like," Patrick asked.

"He was wearing a trenchcoat and hat," Diana answered.

Patrick just stood there in shock as he heard that Diana took a strange treat from a stranger.

"Diana, whoever that guy was is probably working for Darkdust, and that treat might have been what's causing Typhlosion to go crazy," Patrick explained.

"Heh heh heh, yes indeed Patrick. Feeding the Pokemon the treat would give a 100% chance of winning, for the other team which happned to be my squad," Seymour shouted.

The group heard his voice coming from the hallway as they now believe that Seymour was responsible for the behavior of Diana's Typhlosion.

"So Darkdust is behind this," Katie shouted.

She charged up towards Seymour as he was discovered. Seymour was surprised to see the group of Pokemon trainers ready to attack.

"So you found out our scheme, you won't get me though," Seymour said smirking.

"Lets see about that, its Raichu time," Katie shouted throwing her Pokeball.

The Pokeball didn't work as Raichu didn't come out. Katie went up to her Pokeball to try and open Raichu's Pokeball. The others were trying to send out a Pokemon too, but their Pokeballs weren't working as well.

"My Pokeball isn't working," Katie said.

"Mine isn't either," Margaret replied.

"Well, guess you won't be stopping me! Bye," Seymour shouted as he ran off.

They were all angry that Seymour got away, but they could've got him if their Pokeballs were working.

"Something's wrong, our Pokemon aren't coming out," Meagan stated.

"I believe I might know what the case is. In addition to creating something to control Typhlosion, Darkdust also has made some sort of signal to prevent Pokeballs from operating so that Diana can't call back her Typhlosion," Max explained.

"Come to think of it, you might be right on the money there Max," Margaret replied.

"Yeah, good thinking Max," John commented.

"So Patrick's Gardevoir is in great danger. Now it has to face three Pokemon on its own instead of two," Beth said in despair.

"We have to find out what's causing our Pokeballs to not work. Once we can shut that down, we can try to get Diana to call back Typhlosion," Max explained, "Beth, you go back to the battle to make sure Gardevoir doesn't go down! As for the rest of us, split up and search for whatever is causing the Pokeballs to jam!"

The group got the 411 that they need to search all over for what's causing the Pokeballs to not work. Meagan and Katie went as a duo while the rest went through the entire stadium. Beth had to return to the crowds to make sure Patrick and Diana were not toasted by Nukem and Ella.

Back on the battlefield, Gardevoir was now in a tough spot having to deal with Metagross and Blissey, and Typhlosion. It was now going to be one on three.

"I'm sorry Patrick, I put us into this," Diana said.

"Our best bet is for Gardevoir to fight them off! Gardevoir, don't give in to any of these Pokemon," Patrick yelled out to his Gardevoir.

The Embrace Pokemon heard Patrick's word, and agreed to stay in the fight no matter what. Beth returned to the stands to watch Patrick and Diana.

"Well it appears Gardevoir might now have to go solo not just against two Pokemon, but probably against three Pokemon! Typhlosion is out of control, and seems to be siding with the team of Nukem and Ella," Joe explained.

"This is absolute mayhem, how could Typhlosion go rogue on its trainer," Kogen questions.

Typhlsion was now with Metagross and Blissey as they were ready to gang up on Patrick's Gardevoir. Patrick and Diana knew that they couldn't give up on hope, and that Gardevoir comes through for the two.

"Alright Gardevoir, were going to fight back! Use Magical Leaf," Patrick shouted.

Gardevoir unleashed a Magical Leaf attack, but Typhlosion used Flame Burst to burn all of the leaves.

"Gardevoir tries to attack with Magical Leaf, and Gardevoir fails," Joe shouted.

"Metagross use Meteor Mash," Nukem shouted.

"Gardevoir use Safeguard," Patrick yelled out.

Metagross unleashed a whole bunch of meteors at Gardevoir, but the Embrace Pokemon was able to protect itself with Safeguard.

"Use Double-Edge Blissey," Ella yelled out.

Blissey attacked Gardevoir with Double-Edge while it was still protecting itself with Safeguard, and Typhlosion charges at Gardevoir with Flame Wheel.

"Gardevoir uses Safeguard to protect itself from Metagross's Meteor Mash, but it just held in there to also endure Double-Edge and Flame Wheel," Joe stated.

"Whatever is happening to Typhlosion, Diana is hoping it snaps out of it soon," Kogen stated.

"What could be causing Typhlosion to go all crazy like this," Edward questioned himself.

Everyone was looking around to see if there was any signs of anything jamming the Pokeballs. Meagan and Katie were looking together with a whole bunch of people in the lobby.

"How do we break Typhlosion out of its explosive tirade," Katie asked.

"I don't know, we have to find out whats causing everyone's Pokeball to not respond and shut that down," Meagan stated.

"If only I could send out a Pokemon, then I would taught Seymour a lesson," Katie said being angry with herself.

The girls were then spotted Ash Ketchum, but it was more Ash finding the Puente sisters. Ash approached Meagan and Katie.

"I've been watching the battle, what's going on," Ash asked.

"Darkdust has control over Diana's Typhlosion, and we can't send any of our Pokemon out because they have something that's causing the Pokeballs to not open," Meagan explained.

"So we can't use any of our own Pokemon," Katie stated.

Ash was hearing what Meagan and Katie were talking about. He hung on every word that Meagan and Katie were giving about Darkdust.

"I see what you mean, well we can't send any Pokemon out which is true, but I can have Pikachu hunt down whatever is causing the problems with our Pokeballs," Ash suggested.

"Really, thank you very much," Meagan said as she and Katie got out their Pokemon Scanners.

The two were going to contact John, Max, and Margaret to let them know that Ash's Pikachu could track down what was messing up the Pokeballs.

Back on the battlefield, Gardevoir was trying to fight off Metagross, Blissey, and Typhlosion all at the same time.

"Yout got to do something Patrick," Diana told Patrick.

"I know what you mean Diana," Patrick said.

"Alright Metagross, use Hyper Beam again," Nukem shouted.

"Gardevoir use Confuse Ray," Patrick retaliated.

As Metagross was prepared to fire a Hyper Beam attack at Gardevoir, the Embrace Pokemon used Confuse Ray on Metagross. The Iron Leg Pokemon was put in a confused state.

"Gardevoir has tried to fight back by using Confuse Ray on Metagross, lets see if this does any good," Joe said.

"What's going on, Metagross," Nukem questioned.

Metagross turned around and fired Hyper Beam right at Blissey thinking it was Gardevoir. The Happiness Pokemon was blasted by Metagross's Hyper Beam attack, and Blissey was knocked out.

"What the," Ella screamed.

"Blissey is unable to battle," the referee shouted.

"Metagross accidently attacks Blissey with Hyper Beam delivering the KO. Wow, just when Nukem and Ella have doomed Diana and Patrick, something like this happens," Joe exclaimed.

Blissey's picture went gray leaving Ella with no more Pokemon. Nukem and Ella were aggravated after seeing Metagross take out Blissey.

"What did you do," Ella questioned Patrick.

"You got my partner's Pokemon to attack my Pokemon, so I made Nukem's Pokemon attack your Pokemon! Now were even," Patrick exclaimed.

"Well I can't call back Blissey, so what should I do," Ella questioned.

Metagross then bashed at the fainted Happiness Pokemon thinking it was still Gardevoir. Nukem was starting to get angry.

"SNAP OUT OF IT METAGROSS," Nukem screamed.

Metagross came right back to its senses. Things were now a lot easier for Patrick and Diana as Gardevoir now has to deal with just two Pokemon now.

Back in the lobby, all of the Schmidl siblings gathered around Meagan, Katie, and Ash. They were ready to hunt down the signal that's causing the Pokeballs to not function.

"So how do we find the signal," Margaret asked.

"Pikachu will use its ears to listen where its coming from, and then Pikachu will use Thunderbolt to destroy it," Ash explained.

"That sounds like a plan," John stated.

"Pikachu, try and find whatever might be causing the Pokeballs to jam," Ash told his Pikachu.

Pikachu began to sniff out and listen for anything that may be related to the Pokeballs not working.

Back at the battlefield, Gardevoir was trying to hold up as Metagross attacked with Zen Headbutt and Typhlosion used Flamethrower. Gardevoir would use Safeguard, and the Embrace Pokemon was able to protect itself.

"How long can Gardevoir keep this up," Diana asked.

"I don't know," Patrick answered.

While Gardevoir was trying to withstand Metagross and Typhlosion, Pikachu was leading the others through various parts of the building. They would find themselves in the basement hoping to find the signal.

"Are you its down here," Meagan asked.

"Pikachu can pick something up down here," Ash answered.

Then they were all greeted by Seymour who had a bazooka in his hands. He was making sure that no one would get through.

"One step closer and you're all finished," Seymour said.

"Pikachu use Volt Tackle," Ash screamed.

Pikachu attacked with Volt Tackle while Seymour prepared to fire the bazooka. Seymour was too late as Pikachu was just too fast hitting him with Volt Tackle, and then it found the machine that was causing the Pokeballs to jam.

"No, don't you dare," Seymour said.

"That must it be, we got to destroy it," Katie shouted.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt," Ash screamed.

Pikachu unleashed a Thunderbolt attack onto the machine, and it exploded into a million pieces. Seymour was devastated, and Margaret prepared to call Beth with her Pokemon Scanner to tell her the news.

"Beth, the signal has been destroyed! Diana can call back her Typhlosion," Margaret shouted.

Beth was so happy to hear the news from her cousin as she could see Gardevoir wasn't going to withstand both Metagross and Typhlosion for long.

"DIANA, TRY CALLING BACK TYPHLOSION, AND JUST DO IT," Beth screamed.

Diana heard her sister's scream, and decided to go with her word. Metagross and Typhlosion both had Gardevoir cornered.

"This is it, goodbye Gardevoir," Nukem said as Diana got out Typhlosion's Pokeball.

"I hope this works, Typhlosion return," Diana said.

The red light hits Typhlosion, and the Volcano Pokemon went back inside its Pokeball. Nukem and Ella were freaking out seeing that Typhlosion went back inside the ball.

"Diana has finally called back her Typhlosion! It looks like she can go back to Beautifly," Joe announced.

"I don't believe it, Typhlosion is back in its ball," Diana said feeling happy.

"We'll check on Typhlosion later, right now lets finish Metagross off togehter," Patrick suggested.

"You're right, go Beautifly," Diana shouted sending out her Beautifly.

"And Diana brings Beautifly back into the battle, now the odds have turned in Diana and Patrick's favor again," Joe shouted.

"No, this is not possible! WHAT HAPPENED TO THE SIGNAL THAT MESSED UP THE POKEBALLS," Ella screamed.

The Butterfly Pokemon Beautifly was back in action, and now it was two on one against Nukem. Patrick and Diana were both ready to put an end to this battle.

"Are you ready Beautifly," Diana shouted.

Beautifly nodded as it still had plenty of energy from its previous battle with Steelix and Milotic. Gardevoir felt like it was getting its strength back after a rough battle with three Pokemon.

"Alright Beautifly, use Signal Beam," Diana yelled out.

"Gardevoir, attack Metagross with Shadow Ball," Patrick shouted.

"This cannot be good," Nukem said to himself.

Beautifly attacked with Signal Beam and Gardevoir used Shadow Ball on Metagross. The Iron Leg Pokemon was hit by both attacks, and Metagross was defeated.

"UNBELIEVABLE," Nukem screamed freaking out.

"Metagross is unable to battle! The winners of this battle and moving on to the quarterfinals are Diana Yates and Patrick Schmidl," the referee announced.

"It's over, Beautifly uses Signal Beam and Gardevoir uses Shadow Ball to finish off Metagross! Diana and Patrick who appeared were going to be doomed by Diana's Typhlosion all of a sudden turning on her, come through and win," Joe announced.

"I suggest Diana takes her Typhlosion to a Pokemon Center to see what's wrong. If she wants to use that Pokemon in future battles, then figure out what's going on," Kogen suggested.

"I agree with you there Kogen," Joe stated.

Metagross's picture turned gray, and the only pictures that would stand on the scoreboard were Patrick's and Diana's as they were the winners of the battle. Meagan, Katie, Max, John, and Margaret all came back to Beth feeling relieved that Diana and Patrick actually won.

"That was a close one," Katie said.

"They managed to win, that turned scary," Meagan stated.

"It's a relief that the two came through. Now the only thing they need to worry about now is each other," Beth mentions.

"And making sure Typhlosion is acting normal before that battle," Margaret said.

"That too," Beth replied.

So the Redemption Tag Battle Round comes to a close with the same eight trainers from before going to the quarterfinals.

"And that concludes the Redemption Tag Battle Round! Our Quarterfinals Matchup will include Meagan Puente VS Katie Puente, Max Schmidl VS Sneavely, and Diana Yates VS Patrick Schmidl! We will see you all here tommorw for the three quarterfinals matches! This is Joe Buck live from Tokyo, and you've been watching the Pokemon Grand Prix on FOX SPORTS," Joe announced.

**Grand Prix Updates:**

**Patrick Schmidl: Advances To The Quarterfinals**

**Diana Yates: Advances To The Quarterfinals**

**Darkdust Administrator Nukem: ELIMINATED**

**Darkdust Administrator Ella: ELIMINATED**


	595. Quarterfinals: Battle Aftermath

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used. I also don't own FOX SPORTS or Ash Ketchum.**

Seymour and Riley were very angry about their most recent events trying to stop Patrick. Nukem and Ella were there too as they were upset with the events.

"We were so close, and then those kids came in and messed everything up," Seymour screamed.

"Why weren't we able to finish them off on the battlefield when we had the chance, we gave it our all and we messed up," Riley pouted.

"If this were a wrestling match, I would've smashed him to pieces," Nukem said.

"We hacked into the Pokemon Grand Prix's system to put ourselves back into the competition to take them all out, and we got beaten by those kids," Ella shouted.

The four administrators were then approached by Sneavely. The Vice President of Darkdust wasn't very pleased with their actions on the battlefield.

"Pathetic, absolutely pathetic," Sneavely ranted.

"Please forgive us Sneavely, but those kids just don't know how to go down," Ella said.

"Well don't you worry, I'm still in this and so is the master. It's guaranted that none of us will mess this up," Sneavely stated.

"Please don't let those kids win Sneavely, they're nothing but trouble," Nukem said.

"You're Pokemon may be stronger, but mine and Shadelock's have our Pokemon way beyond your Pokemon's abilities," Sneavely said.

Sneavely walked off and all that Riley, Nukem, Ella, and Seymour could do was watch to see how things would turn out.

After the battle, Diana took her Typhlosion to the Pokemon Center to see what was going on. Her Typhlosion all of a sudden turned on her, and Diana knew it had to have been that treat that she gave it.

"Excuse me," Diana yelled out.

"Yes, may I help you," the doctor asked.

"Yes, could you check up on my Pokemon. It was acting strange today," Diana told the doctor.

"You're Diana Yates right," the doctor asked.

"Yes, how did you know," Diana asked.

"I was watching your battle, and I noticed that your Typhlosion was acting wierd. I'll be happy to look at your Pokemon," the doctor told Diana.

"Oh, thank you very much," Diana replied.

Diana and the doctor went into the operating room, and Beth along with her mom and dad were ther together to see how Typhlosion was doing. Diana brought Typhlosion out, and it was still a bit out of control.

"What can I do," Diana asked.

"First, let me calm this Typhlosion down," the doctor said.

He took a needle and pinned it through Typhlosion's skin. The Volcano Pokemon was starting to get very sleepy, and then it fell asleep.

"I can see Typhlosion is fast asleep," Debbie said.

"Now lets see what the problem is," the doctor stated.

"Lets hope Typhlosion is okay for my next battle, I'm going to be going up against my cousin Patrick," Diana explained.

"Your cousin Patrick, are you talking about the guy who defeated the Unknown Champion," the doctor asked in amazement.

"Yes," Diana answered.

"I'll make sure Typhlosion is under control, and ready to go for your battle," the doctor told Diana.

The Pokemon doctor was starting to do an analysis on Typhlosion. He was ready to ask her some questions.

"So Diana, did you know anything that happened to your Typhlosion before it went insane," the doctor asked.

"I gave it this treat that a strange man gave me, and it appeared that might have been the cause," Diana answered.

"Okay, then were going to have to go inside Typhlosion's mouth," the doctor said.

He went inside of Typhlosion's mouth to try and find the mysterious treat that turned out to be the thing controlling Typhlosion. It took him a few minutes, but he was able to find it attacked to its inside. The doctor carefully removed it, and pulled it out of its mouth.

"There we go, this was the problem," the doctor said holding up the bad treat.

"From now on, I won't give my Pokemon any strange food," Diana told the doctor.

"Okay, were going to keep Typhlosion here for the night. I'll give it some medicine so that it's 100% ready for tommorow. You can go and come back tommorow for your Typhlosion," the doctor told her.

"While your at it, why don't you give all my Pokemon some rest here for the night," Diana suggested.

"Okay, give me your Pokeballs," the doctor told Diana.

After Diana gave the doctor her Pokeballs, she went outside to find her parents and her sister Beth.

"How's Typhlosion," Beth asked.

"It'll be alright," Diana answered.

"That's great, well you got a call from your sister Laura," Debbie told Diana.

"Laura called," Diana questioned.

Diana went up to the phone in the Pokemon Center. She picked it up and dialed Laura's number, and then Laura appeared on the screen of the phone.

"Diana, Diana is that you," Laura asked.

"Yes it is Laura, how's the Pokemon nursey going," Diana asked.

"Me and Tommy are doing great, and were letting Sophia and Caleb have some fun as well. Anyway, we want to say congratulations on making it this far," Laura complemented.

"Gee, thanks Laura," Diana responded.

"Your welcome, and may I say Patrick just doesn't want to give up does he," Laura said.

"Yeah, he was able to keep his Gardevoir strong when Typhlosion went out of control, and we able to get through that obstacle to win," Diana explained to her sister.

"That's great, speaking of Typhlosion, how is it doing," Laura asked.

"Typhlosion is doing alright, its right now starting to recover from when it went crazy. Typhlosion should be good to go tommorow when I face Patrick," Diana explained.

"Yeah, cousin Patrick, I still remember when he and John along with his girlfriend Meagan and her sister Katie along with some guy named Christopher came over and saw us. Me and Tommy were shocked when we heard that Patrick defeated the Unknown Champion," Laura explained.

"I know, and I was too. Now I'm going to go head to head against him in the quarterfinals," Diana said.

"Well that's good, well you take care and make sure Typhlosion is feeling good tommorow," Laura said.

"Okay, you take care bye," Diana replied.

"Bye," Laura replied.

Diana and Laura hung up, and she felt very encouraged after speaking to her sister. Her mom, dad, and sister were very happy about the good conversation that they had.

"It seems Laura was doing fine, and she's proud of you," Carey said.

"I know dad, and I got to make you all proud," Diana told her mom, dad, and sister.

Patrick was in the Pokemon Center watching the moment between Diana and her family. Mew came out once again to watch what was happening.

"Isn't that great Mew, the power of family can be so strong," Patrick responded.

"Indeed, and whatever love Diana has for her family is whats keeping her going. Patrick, I know deep down you have to carry a powerful connection with your family," Mew stated.

"I know what you mean Mew, I love them. I want to make my dad, my mom, and everyone I care about proud when I go up against Diana tommorow," Patrick said.

"Remember Patrick, the real battle will be coming up soon," Mew stated.

Patrick knew what Mew meant by the real battle, and that was going up against Shadelock and his powerful Pokemon. After the guy who was supposed to be his opponent freaked out and backed off, Shadelock is now in the semi-finals by default.

The next day came in Tokyo, and all of the Pokemon trainers were ready for the Pokemon Grand Prix Quarterfinals. Only seven trainers remained, and three of them were going to join Shadelock in the semi-finals.

"We welcome you to the following presentation of the Pokemon Grand Prix Championship Tournament on FOX! I'm Joe Buck and alongside with me is my partner Kogen Samuels," Joe announced.

"Great to be here Joe," Kogen said.

"Well yesterday we had a surprise here in the Pokemon Grand Prix. Eight Pokemon trainers were given a second chance in the Redemption Tag Battle Round. All eight of those trainers were not able to captialize, and we have the same matchups as before," Joe explained.

"The only difference is Otto Wheeler, he backed out after Shadelock beat his Pokemon while beating his opponents Pokemon," Kogen explained.

"And therefore Shadelock has made it to the semi-finals by default. We only have three battles in the quarterfinals and they are Meagan Puente VS Katie Puente, Max Schmidl VS Sneavely, and Diana Yates VS Patrick Schmidl," Joe announced.

"These should be three great battles, and I can't wait to see how they turn out," Kogen said.

Everyone was cheering very loudly, and Meagan and Katie were in the hallway together with their mom Karen, and their stepdad Phil. They were ready to take each other on in the quarterfinal round.

"I have to say to you both that I'm proud of you two," Karen told Meagan and Katie.

"Yeah, you made all the losers go and now we got the two winners going in," Phil stated.

"So I ask to see you two have lots of fun okay," Karen said.

"Yeah, and bash each other's brains out," Phil told Meagan and Katie.

"Alright, we don't need that dad. I'm just so nervous, facing my own sister right here in the Pokemon Grand Prix," Meagan said.

"Yeah, I'm just feeling speechless right now," Katie stated.

"Well you two just give it all you got okay," Karen replied.

The girls nodded their heads, and then they went seperate ways so that they could emerge from seperate tunnels when they arrive on the battlefield. It was going to be the biggest battle of their lives, and only one of them was going to be left standing at the end.

**Grand Prix Updates:**

**Quarterfinals begin**


	596. Quarterfinals: Sisters Forever Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used. I also don't own FOX SPORTS or Ash Ketchum.**

The quarterfinals were about to begin. Karen and Phil found their seats, and Patrick, Max, John, and Margaret got together once again.

"So Patrick, your girlfriend and your girlfriend's sister are going to go at it. How do you feel," John asked.

"I just want to see them do their best, and may the better Puente win," Patrick answered.

Patrick deep down wanted to see his girlfriend win, but only time was going to tell who the winner was going to be. This was going to be it, after all of their travels together, Patrick was about to see the end for one of them.

"You're watching the Pokemon Grand Prix Championship Tournament right here on FOX! The first of three quarterfinal battles is about to begin! Meagan Puente will be taking on her sister Katie Puente," Joe announced.

Meagan and Katie were making their way to the battlefield through seperate tunnels. It seemed to be just a dream, but it wasn't. Meagan and Katie were going to battle each other one on one.

"Katie, I can't believe were going to battle each other," Meagan told her sister.

"I know, but I need you to promise me something Meagan," Katie replied.

"What's that," Meagan asked.

"Don't hold back, I want my Pokemon to face all of your Pokemon at 100%," Katie recommended.

"I promise I'll do that Katie, but you have to do the same," Meagan told Katie.

"Agreed," Katie responded.

Meagan and Katie were smiling at each other, and then they each took seperate sides. Karen and Phil were cuddling together as they were about to see the girls battle against each other.

"Okay! Meagan, Katie, here are the rules. You will be using all six Pokemon in this battle, and the last one standing will be the winner. Now take your positions and begin the battle," the referee announced.

The scoreboard showed Meagan's picture and Katie's picture with six empty boxes underneath each trainer's picture which were going to represent the Pokemon that they were going to be using. Meagan and Katie each got out a Pokeball.

"Okay Azumarill, come on out," Meagan yelled out sending out her Azumarill.

"It's Persian time," Katie shouted bringing out her Persian.

"And were about to begin as Meagan is going to use Azumarill and Katie is going to be using Persian. Get ready everyone, were about to see a battle between two sisters take place," Joe announced.

Underneath Meagan's picture came Azumarill's picture filling in one of the empty boxes, and underneath Katie's picture came Persian's picture filling in one of the empty boxes. The Aqua Rabbit Pokemon and the Classy Cat Pokemon were ready to fight in a battle between two close sisters.

"Persian use Fury Swipes," Katie yelled out.

"Azumarill use Defense Curl," Meagan shouted.

Persian ran up towards Azumarill to scratch it repeatedly with Fury Swipes, and Azumarill used Defense Curl to protect itself from Persian's Fury Swipes.

"Persian starts it off with Fury Swipes, but Azumarill shields itself with Defense Curl," Joe shouted.

"Now Azumarill, use Rollout," Meagan yelled out.

Azumarill started to use Rollout, and barrled down Persian. The Classy Cat Pokemon was able to get up after taking that nasty flattening from Azumarill.

"Azumarill flattens Persian with Rollout, but Persian is able to get back up," Joe shouted.

Persian was starting to jump out of the way as Azumarill kept using Rollout over and over. Katie needed Persian to start attacking.

"Persian use Power Gem," Katie commanded.

Persian stood its ground and unleashed a Power Gem attack right at Azumarill. The Aqua Rabbit Pokemon was stopped by Persian's attack.

"Impressive Katie, but now its my turn! Azumarill use Hydro Pump," Meagan retaliated.

"Oh no you don't, Persian use Hyper Beam," Katie retorted.

Azumarill unleashes its Hydro Pump and Persian fires a Hyper Beam. The two attacks collide, and apparently it was Hyper Beam that wiped out the water from Hydro Pump. Azumarill was victimized by the power of Hyper Beam, and the Aqua Rabbit Pokemon was knocked out.

"Azumarill uses Hydro Pump and Persian uses Hyper Beam! It looks like Hyper Beam got the best of Hydro Pump," Joe announced.

"Azumarill is unable to battle, the winner is Persian," the referee shouted.

"And Persian is the winner and Azumarill is the loser! A battle between two sisters begin with the younger sister's Pokemon beating the older sister's Pokemon first," Joe announced.

"Persian is getting Katie off to a good start. I like to see what will occur in this battle between two sisters," Kogen said.

"Azumarill return," Meagan yelled out calling back her Azumarill, "you did your best Azumarill, now take a nice long rest."

Azumarill's picture turned gray, and Karen and Phil were happy to see Katie's Persian prevail over Meagan's Azumarill.

"Great job Persian, now keep it up," Phil shouted.

"It doesn't matter who wins, you're both winners," Karen shouted.

Meagan was not going to hold back. She got out her second Pokeball, and she was ready to take on Katie once more.

"Alright Ursaring, come on out," Meagan yelled out sending out her Ursaring.

"Meagan has brought out her second Pokemon, and its going to be Ursaring. A battle between two normal type Pokemon. This is going to be something fun to watch," Joe announced.

Ursaring's picture appeared underneath Meagan's picture as Meagan was prepared to have the Hibernator Pokemon Ursaring take charge in the battle. Katie was impressed that Meagan was going to use her Ursaring against her.

"So my sister plans to get to my Persian with Ursaring," Katie questions.

"You bet I do, Ursaring use Brick Break," Meagan yelled out.

"Persian use Slash," Katie shouted.

Ursaring pumped up its arms and prepared to attack Persian with Brick Break while Persian planned to use Slash. When the two Pokemon collided, it was Persian who was taken down by Ursaring's Brick Brick.

"Persian," Katie cried out.

"And Ursaring pounds Persian with Brick Break, that's got to leave a mark," Joe exclaimed.

"Yeah, and Brick Break is a fighting type which can beat normal type Pokemon," Kogen explains.

Persian was weakened, and Meagan not got the chance to finish Persian off once and for all.

"Now Ursaring, use Superpower," Meagan yelled out.

The Hibernator Pokemon smashed Persian with its Superpower. The Classy Cat Pokemon was then knocked out of commission.

"Persian is unable to battle, the winner is Ursaring," the referee shouted.

"Ursaring has used its Superpower to pound Persian to the ground! Ursaring comes out on top as the more superior Pokemon," Joe announced.

"Return Persian," Katie yelled out calling back her Persian, "Excellent work Persian, now you just stay in there and relax."

Katie was disappointed that her Persian lost, but was happy it was to her sister's Ursaring. As Persian's picture turns gray, Katie must focus on who's going to come out next to fight Ursaring.

"So Katie, who do you plan to use next," Meagan asked.

"I know the Pokemon I wish to use next," Katie said holding out her Pokeball, "its Altaria time!"

Katie hurled the Pokeball and sent out her Altaria. The second Pokemon that Katie was going to use was the Humming Pokemon Altaria. Altaria's picture appeared in the second empty box underneath Katie's picture.

"Katie has now sent out her second Pokemon, and its Altaria. Will Altaria be able to defeat Ursaring, or will Ursaring still be too much," Joe questions.

The Humming Pokemon and the Hibernator Pokemon were ready to battle, and so were Meagan and Katie.

"Ursaring use Hammer Arm," Meagan yelled out.

"Dodge it and use Aerial Ace," Katie shouted.

Ursaring swung its arm at Altaria to try and strike with Hammer Arm, but Altaria was able to get out of the way and slice Ursaring with Aerial Ace.

"Ursaring whiffs on its attempt to use Hammer Arm, but Altaria comes through with a mighty fine Aerial Ace," Joe stated.

"Come on Ursaring, use Thrash," Meagan commanded to her Ursaring.

"Altaria use Cotton Guard," Katie retaliated.

The Hibernator Pokemon got angry and charged at Altaria with Thrash, but Altaria was able to use Cotton Guard to increase its speed and avoid Ursaring instantly.

"Usraring steams up and uses Thrash, and Altaria gets out of the way using Cotton Guard to lighten itself and be much quicker," Joe explained.

"Agreed, when Ursaring is using Thrash, you don't want any part of it. So Altaria tried to increase its speed to get far away as possible," Kogen explains.

"Now Altaria, use Sky Attack," Katie ordered her Altaria.

The Humming Pokemon started to glow. Altaria then dove down at the overly powerful Ursaring with Sky Attack, and then Altaria drilled Ursaring in the face. The Hibernator Pokemon was knocked out by Altaria's Sky Attack.

"Ursaring is unable to battle, the winner is Altaria," the referee shouted.

"Altaria has struck Ursaring in the head with Sky Attack, and Ursaring is down. So far its the younger sister who's stealing the show," Joe stated.

"Ursaring return," Meagan yelled out calling back her Ursaring, "you did great Ursaring, take a nice long rest."

Meagan's Ursaring was out, and Ursaring's picture turned gray. Still with four Pokemon, Meagan knew that she couldn't take any chances, especially against her own sister.

"You're doing great Katie, but its my turn to get in the game! Go Froslass," Meagan yelled out sending out her Froslass.

"And Meagan has made a good choice for her third Pokemon. She chooses to use Froslass who is an ice type Pokemon that can beat Altaria," Joe announced.

"Yes, Froslass is an ice type Pokemon and ice can beat flying and dragon type Pokemon, and Altaria is both of those. It looks like the cards are in Meagan's favor," Kogen explained.

With Meagan now using the Snow Land Pokemon Froslass taking on Katie's Altaria, Meagan now had a huge advantage since Altaria was both a flying type and dragon type Pokemon. As soon as Froslass's picture filled the third empty box underneath Meagan's picture, the battle resumed.

"Lets go Altaria use Dragonbreath," Katie yelled out.

Altaria attacked Froslass with Dragonbreath, and Froslass was just quick enough to edge away from Altaria's Dragonbreath.

"Altaria uses Dragonbreath, but Froslass is able to get out of the way just in time," Joe shouted.

"Froslass its time for us to show Katie and Altaria what were made of, use Blizzard," Meagan yelled out.

The Snow Land Pokemon started to feel its energy, and unleashed a Blizzard attack right at the Humming Pokemon. Altaria was getting frozen by the power of Froslass's Blizzard, and then it fell down defeated.

"Froslass has used Blizzard to completely freeze up Altaria, and I don't think Altaria can continue," Joe stated.

"Altaria is unable to battle, the winner is Froslass," the referee shouted.

"And it appears that Froslass is the winner! Katie's Altaria is frozen to the core, and now Katie is down to just four Pokemon," Joe stated.

"Altaria never really stood a chance against Froslass with the power of ice, I think Katie's best bet is to use a Pokemon that she could beat Froslass with," Kogen suggested.

"Altaria return," Katie called out calling back her Altaria, "nice job Altaria, now you take a good rest."

As Altaria's picture turned gray, Katie was ready to bring out her next Pokemon. Karen and Phil were on the edge of their seat wondering what Katie and Meagan were going to do next.

"Are you ready Katie," Meagan asked.

"You got it, its Walrein time," Katie shouted sending out her Walrein.

"And Katie has brought out her third Pokemon which happens to be Walrein! Now lets see if Walrein can bring it to Froslass in a battle between two ice Pokemon," Joe announced.

The crowd was cheering, and Walrein's picture filled in the third empty box underneath Katie's picture. The Ice Break Pokemon Walrein was now going to face the Snow Land Pokemon Froslass in a battle between two ice Pokemon.

"Come on Froslass, lets keep it up! Use Avalanche," Meagan shouted.

"Walrein use Frost Breath," Katie yelled out.

Froslass summoned an Avalanche, and Walrein was trying to attack with Frost Breath. The only thing Katie's Walrein was able to do was guard itself from Avalanche by freezing the snow with Frost Breath.

"Froslass causes an Avalanche and its directed right towards Walrein, but Walrein uses Frost Breath to freeze the snow and create an ice barricade," Joe shouted.

"Very clever indeed Katie, but I won't lose! Froslass use Shadow Ball," Meagan yelled out.

"Walrein use Ice Ball," Katie shouted.

Froslass unleashed a Shadow Ball right towards where Walrein is, but Walrein counters with an Ice Ball and directs it towards Froslass's Shadow Ball. The two attacks meet and they explode.

"Frosslass tries to attack with Shadow Ball and Walrein takes care of that with an Ice Ball! What an effort by both Pokemon," Joe shouted.

"Walrein, were going to have to do this. USE SHEER COLD," Katie hollered.

The Ice Break Pokemon started to create a very cold environment with Sheer Cold, and Walrein was able to freeze up the entire battlefield instantly freezing Froslass. The Snow Land Pokemon wasn't able to move, and it couldn't continue.

"Froslass is unable to battle, the winner is Walrein," the referee shouted.

"Walrein has completely frozen any of Froslass's hopes of winning with Sheer Cold. Katie's Walrein came through for her there, and now Meagan is down to just three Pokemon," Joe announced.

"Whenever Sheer Cold is used, there is no way you can survive that attack unless it doesn't work," Kogen explains.

"Froslass return," Meagan called out calling back her Froslass, "you did very well Froslass, now take a nice long rest."

Froslass's picture turned gray, and Meagan now only had half of her Pokemon. With Meagan with only three Pokemon, she needed to know that this was far from over.

"Doing well Katie, now its time for Luxray to have its turn," Meagan shouted bringing out her Luxray.

"And Meagan has brought out her fourth Pokemon which will be Luxray. Meagan wants to put up a good battle with her sister Katie, and so far it looks like they're both doing good," Joe said.

"Alright, Meagan has Luxray up," Karen said.

"We need them to win," Phil said.

"Phil, only one of them will win," Karen mentioned.

"Okay, then we need whichever daughter wins to win the next one," Phil replied.

Meagan brought out her fourth Pokemon which was the Gleam Eyes Pokemon Luxray. Katie was going to stick with her Walrein because Walrein was able to carry her past Froslass.

"Luxray use Charge," Meagan yelled out.

Luxray gathered a whole bunch of energy with Charge while Katie was planning to take out her Luxray.

"Walrein use Ice Beam," Katie shouted.

Walrein started to unleash its Ice Beam right at Luxray, and all Luxray was doing was standing in its place.

"Luxray use Shock Wave," Meagan retaliated.

The Gleam Eyes Pokemon unleashed a Shock Wave attack that electrified Ice Beam and zapped Walrein.

"Whoa, talk about power. Luxray zaps away Walrein's Ice Beam with a Shock Wave attack, and also shocking Walrein in the process," Joe shouted.

Walrein was now feeling paralyzed by Luxray's attack. The Ice Break Pokemon wasn't able to move, and this was Meagan's chance to finish Katie's Walrein off.

"Now Luxray, use Wild Charge," Meagan commanded.

Luxray was starting to feel electric as it was coming towards the paralyzed Walrein with Wild Charge. The Ice Break Pokemon was bashed by Luxray, and Walrein would collaspe to the ground.

"Walrein is unable to battle, the winner is Luxray," the referee shouted.

"And Luxray has finished Walrein off with a Wild Charge attack. Impressive moves by Meagan's Luxray, and now Katie is down to just three Pokemon," Joe announced.

"Walrein return," Katie called out calling back her Walrein, "you did a great job out there, now you take a nice long rest."

Walrein's picture turned gray, and everyone was impressed with how Meagan and Katie were doing.

"They're doing great," CJ said.

"Can't wait to see more from Meagan and Katie," Heather said all excited.

"Katie, I know that you're very good, now keep it up," Baron said.

"Impressive on how neither of them are giving in," Max stated.

"I love what I'm seeing from those two, and I'm proud of them both," Patrick responded.

The battle was far from over. Meagan and Katie were each down to three Pokemon, and they were both ready for whatever came their way.

**Grand Prix Updates:**

**Meagan Puente and Katie Puente compete against ecah other**


	597. Quarterfinals: Sisters Forever Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used. I also don't own FOX SPORTS or Ash Ketchum.**

Meagan and Katie were facing each other in the biggest battle of their lives, and now both of them were down to just three Pokemon. The winner would get themselves into the semi-finals and a battle with Shadelock.

"Good job Meagan," Katie responded.

"Thanks Katie, now you keep it up," Meagan replied.

"I got you loud and clear, it's Raichu time," Katie shouted sending out her Raichu.

"Katie has brought out her fourth Pokemon. Raichu will now enter the stage as we are about to get a battle between two electric Pokemon," Joe announced.

"We had a battle between two ice Pokemon, and now we got two electric Pokemon. They just keep making things look good," Kogen announced.

The Mouse Pokemon Raichu was prepared to take on Luxray as its picture would appear filling in the fourth empty box underneath Katie's picture. Meagan and Katie were ready to continue the battle.

"Alright Luxray, use Charge once more," Meagan yelled out.

Luxray started to use Charge once again to retrieve more electricity. Katie wanted to get her Raichu ready as well.

"Raichu use Agility," Katie shouted.

Raichu started to run around the battlefield using Agility to raise its speed. Luxray was packed with electricity while Raichu got a speed boost.

"Luxray use Thunder," Meagan shouted.

"Raichu use Double Team," Katie retaliated.

The Gleam Eyes Pokemon started to unleash its electricity with a Thunder attack, and Raichu used Double Team to make copies of itself. Luxray wasn't able to find the real Raichu.

"Luxray uses Thunder attack, but Raichu uses Double Team to make copies of itself, and Luxray ends up missing," Joe shouted.

"Raichu use Volt Tackle," Katie yelled out.

Raichu was rushing towards Luxray after it used up most of its energy for a Thunder attack. The Gleam Eyes Pokemon was hit by Raichu's Volt Tackle, and Luxray was down for the count.

"Luxray is unable to battle, the winner is Raichu," the referee shouted.

"Luxray cannot continue! Raichu comes out the winner in a matchup between two electric type Pokemon," Joe announced.

"Luxray return," Meagan yelled out calling back her Luxray, "you did great Luxray, now take a nice long rest."

Luxray's picture ended up going gray and Meagan was down to just two Pokemon. Katie's Raichu was going to stay in the battle to face whatever Pokemon Meagan was going to use next.

"Excellent work Katie, now let me bring out my next Pokemon! Come on out Granbull," Meagan shouted sending out her Granbull.

"Meagan has brought out her fifth Pokemon, and its going to be Granbull. Katie will stick with Raichu, and well see who comes out on top in this matchup," Joe announced.

Meagan was now going to use the Fairy Pokemon Granbull to take on Katie's Raichu. As soon as Granbull's picture appeared in the fifth empty box, Granbull and Raichu were ready to go at it.

"So Meagan's now going to use Granbull," Karen said.

"Can't wait to see how Granbull does," Phil responded.

"Come on Meagan, come on Katie! Keep it up you two," Patrick said.

"Lets go Granbull, use Crunch," Meagan shouted.

Granbull was able to catch Raichu in a Crunch attack, and the Mouse Pokemon was trapped inside Granbull's mouth.

"And Granbull has caught Raichu with a Crunch attack," Joe yelled out.

"Allow me, Raichu use Electro Ball," Katie shouted.

Raichu unleashed an Electro Ball up close that caused Granbull to be sent flying to the other side while being shocked.

"But Raichu counters with Electro Ball, now that is impressive," Joe stated.

Granbull got its footing back after taking a nasty hit from Raichu's Electro Ball. The Fairy Pokemon was not going to hold back any longer against the Mouse Pokemon.

"Now were going to put an end to this, Granbull use Focus Punch," Meagan yelled out.

"Raichu use Iron Tail," Katie shouted.

Granbull was coming at Raichu with Focus Punch, and Raichu was coming at Granbull with Iron Tail. The two attacks met and both Pokemon were dueling it out. Then an explosion occured with both Pokemon getting knocked back.

"Granbull and Raichu collide with Granbull using Focus Punch, and Raichu using Iron Tail! Those two attacks seem pretty powerful," Joe said.

"And evenly matched, but we'll wait for the smoke to clear out to find out how the Pokemon are doing," Kogen said.

The smoked finally cleared, and Granbull was keeping its guard after that collision. However for the Mouse Pokemon Raichu, it was laying down on the ground.

"Raichu is unable to battle, the winner is Granbull," the referee shouted.

"And Raichu is down and out, Granbull comes out on top. With both Meagan and Katie down to just two Pokemon, its going to be tough to see who will win as they have been evenly matched throughout this whole battle," Joe announced.

"Raichu return," Katie called out calling back her Raichu, "excellent work Raichu, now you just stay in there and relax."

Raichu's picture turned gray, and now both Katie and Meagan were down to just two Pokemon. Everyone was on their feet watching the whole thing.

"Keep it up you two, you're doing great," Patrick shouted.

Meagan and Katie heard Patrick's cheering, and that encouraged them both to keep going. Neither was going to give in so easily.

"I will keep it up, because now its Slaking time," Katie shouted sending out her Slaking.

"Katie's next Pokemon will be Slaking. The battle between two sisters has really gotten interesting, I wonder how Phil and Karen are feeling about their children," Joe questions.

"Keep it up," Karen and Phil both cheered in union.

The Lazy Pokemon Slaking was now going to battle Granbull. Meagan and Katie's battle has been going very well, and now they were about to get into the nitty gritty. When Slaking's picture appeared, the two were ready to continue.

"Come on Slaking, use Hammer Arm," Katie yelled out.

"Granbull use Thunder Fang," Meagan shouted.

Slaking was coming at Granbull with Hammer Arm while Granbull was about to chomp down on Slaking with Thunder Fang. Granbull got its mouth on Slaking's arm, and electrified the Lazy Pokemon making its attempt for Hammer Arm a bust.

"Granbull comes down on Slaking with Thunder Fang just as soon as Slaking tried to attack with Hammer Arm. That electrified bite may have hurt Slaking," Joe shouted.

"Now Granbull use Take Down," Meagan yelled out.

Granbull came at Slaking with Take Down, and Slaking would be hit pretty hard after that vicious hit.

"Granbull now strikes Slaking with Take Down, boy things don't look good for Slaking," Joe announced.

"Come on Slaking," Katie yelled out.

The Lazy Pokemon started to hump out its energy, and get its focus back. Slaking was now determined to beat Granbull.

"Okay Slaking, use Focus Punch," Katie shouted.

"Granbull use Focus Punch," Meagan shouted.

Both Pokemon came at each other with a Focus Punch attack, and both of the attacks collided. The two Focus Punches were evenly matched, and somebody had to do something.

"Both Granbull and Slaking attack with Focus Punch, and they both seemed evenly matched," Joe stated.

"Slaking, jump up and use Crush Claw," Katie retaliated.

Slaking jumped out of the way of Granbull, and then came back down delivering a fierce Crush Claw attack. The Fairy Pokemon was slashed to defeat by Slaking.

"Granbull is unable to battle, the winner is Slaking," the referee shouted.

"Slaking prevails over Granbull by jumping away from Granbull's Focus Punch, and then delivering a Crush Claw attack to finish off Granbull," Joe shouted.

"The Focus Punch attacks from the two Pokemon were too evenly matched so Katie was thinking of a way to make sure that Slaking could strike. Very strategic move by Katie and Slaking," Kogen explained.

"Granbull return," Meagan called out calling back her Granbull, "nice job Granbull, now you take a nice long rest."

Meagan was down to her last Pokemon as Granbull's picture turned gray. Meagan only had her Charizard, and she was hoping that Chairzard could get the job done for her.

"Well Katie, I have to say that you've been praticing. I've never been so impressed by the efforts you and your Pokemon are giving, but let me tell you something, I'm going to win this battle! Katie, prepare to lose! Go Charizard," Meagan yelled out bringing out her Charizard.

"The final Pokemon used by Meagan will be Charizard. Katie still has two Pokemon with Slaking and another Pokemon not known yet. Lets see if Meagan can win with just her Charizard," Joe said.

So the final empty box underneath Meagan's picture was filled as Meagan was going to use the Flame Pokemon Charizard against Katie's Slaking. Everyone was completely focused on the battle as they were ready to continue.

"Slaking, don't stop just yet. Attack Charizard with Hammer Arm," Katie shouted.

"Charizard use Air Slash," Meagan yelled out.

Slaking was preparing to use another Hammer Arm attack, but Charizard unleashed an Air Slash attack that baffled Slaking.

"Slaking tries again with Hammer Arm, and it fails once more. Charizard delivers a perfect strike with Air Slash," Joe announced.

"Great work by Meagan and Charizard," Kogen said.

"Now use Fire Spin," Meagan yelled out.

Charizard opens its mouth and unleashes a Fire Spin attack right at Slaking. The Lazy Pokemon was getting burned by Charizard's attack, and then Slaking just fell down and fainted.

"Charizard has used Fire Spin to fry up Slaking. Slaking falls down, and this might be it for Slaking," Joe announced.

"Slaking is unable to battle, the winner is Charizard," the referee shouted.

"It is, Slaking has been defeated. Charizard comes in and gets it together defeating Katie's Slaking. Meagan and Katie will now close out this battle as Katie prepares to bring out her final Pokemon," Joe announced.

"Slaking return," Katie yelled out calling back her Slaking, "well done Slaking, now you just take a good rest."

As Slaking's picture turned gray, the battle would come to this moment. Meagan and Katie were each down to just one Pokemon, and the winner was going to the semi-finals of the Pokemon Grand Prix to face Shadelock.

"Meagan, I just want to say it's an honor battling against you," Katie told her sister.

"You really think so," Meagan asked.

"Yeah, I mean you're my sister and you always look out for me. I get encouraged to do anything when I'm with you," Katie explained.

"Same here, Katie you have been my favorite person to be with along with Patrick. I just want to say whoever wins right here, it will never destory our sisterhood," Meagan explained.

"Thanks Meagan, I'm glad to be a part of this. Now lets us wrap this up in a big way by having our first Pokemon finish this battle. IT'S EMPOLEON TIME," Katie yelled out sending out her Empoleon.

"What an impressive motive by Katie Puente as she sends out Empoleon. These girls don't really care who wins, but they're just glad to be here. Now lets hope they end this battle with a bang," Joe shouted.

"I would love to see that from Meagan and Katie Puente. Impress each other with a battle that they would never forget," Kogen explained.

The final empty box underneath Katie's picture was filled with a picture of Empoleon. This was it, the final matchup of the battle between the Puente sisters would come down to their first Pokemon that they got from the Pokemon Academy in Chicago. Meagan was using the Flame Pokemon Charizard, and Katie was using the Emperor Pokemon Empoleon. Everyone was ready to see how this was going to end between the two.

"Meagan, Katie, give it all you got. I want to see the best from the both of you," Patrick said watching Meagan and Katie.

"That was very thoughtful of what Meagan and Katie were saying. They wouldn't let a battle get in the way of their lives," Karen said.

"That's great, but we need to find out who's going to win," Phil stated.

"Charizard use Swords Dance," Meagan commanded.

"Empoleon use Aqua Ring," Katie ordered.

Charizard summoned a whole bunch of magical swords to raise its attack power by using Swords Dance, and Empoleon created an Aqua Ring to try and heal itself a little bit.

"Now Empoleon use Water Sport," Katie yelled out.

Empoleon unleashed a Water Sport right at Charizard, and that was going to weaken all of Charizard's fire attacks.

"Charizard has been hit by Empoleon's Water Sport, and that won't be good for a fire type Pokemon like Charizard," Joe stated.

"Yeah, especially since Empoleon is a water type Pokemon, and everyone knows that water type Pokemon can beat fire type Pokemon," Kogen stated.

"Charizard use Inferno," Meagan shouted.

Charizard started to heat up and then unleashed an Inferno. The Emperor Pokemon was barley even phased by Charizard's attack. Meagan couldn't believe that Charizard's Inferno barley did a thing.

"Charizard attacks Empoleon with Inferno, but it doesn't do anything," Joe said.

"What happened, why didn't Inferno do anything," Meagan questioned.

"Because Water Sport weakens the power of fire moves. It would've done a lot less if Empoleon was just a water type Pokemon, and not a water and steel type Pokemon," Katie explained.

"I can't let this happen, Charizard use Fire Blast," Meagan shouted.

"Empoleon use Hydro Pump," Katie yelled out.

Charizard unleashed its Fire Blast at Empoleon while Empoleon used Hydro Pump. Empoleon's Hydro Pump easily overpowers Charizard's Fire Blast as the Flame Pokemon was getting washed up.

"Charizard," Meagan cried out.

"Charizard seems to be getting taken down by Katie's Empoleon as Hydro Pump overtakes Fire Blast. Is there any chance for Meagan to come through and win this battle," Joe questions.

"Charizard are you okay," Meagan questioned.

Charizard was able to get up after taking a nasty hit from Empoleon's Hydro Pump. Meagan needed to do something as Empoleon seemed to be taking over.

"Charizard, I know your fire power has been weakened, but we need to do something," Meagan told her Charizard.

The Flame Pokemon was completely determined to defeat Empoleon. Now Meagan needed to think of a strategy.

"I got it, use Swords Dance again," Meagan told her Charizard.

Charizard summoned more magical swords to raise its power with Swords Dance. If Charizard's fire attacks were weaker, then Meagan needed to make Charizard stronger.

"What are you planning to do," Katie questioned.

"You'll see, Charizard use Blast Burn," Meagan shouted.

The Flame Pokemon started to gather a whole bunch of fire energy to unleash into a Blast Burn. Katie noticed what Charizard was going to do, and she needed Empoleon to counter as well.

"Hurry Empoleon, use Hydro Cannon," Katie shouted.

The Emperor Pokemon gathered a lot of water energy to use for Hydro Cannon. Then the two Pokemon unleashed their attacks. Both Blast Burn and Hydro Cannon were directed towards each other, and both attacks hit both Pokemon.

"Whoa unbelievable, Charizard unleashes a Blast Burn and Empoleon uses Hydro Cannon to create a massive force of fire and water. Both Pokemon have been hit by the other's Pokemon attack, now we need to see the results of that occurance," Joe said.

After the air cleared from the two attacks, both Charizard and Empoleon were standing both feeling weakened. The two Pokemon were breathing heavily, and it appeared that they couldn't continue.

"This is it, someone is going to fall down," Patrick said.

"But who," Max questions.

After Charizard and Empoleon looked at each other, the battle would come to an end as Empoleon falls to the ground making Meagan the winner.

"You win," Katie happily said.

"Empoleon is unable to battle, the winner is Charizard! The winner of this battle and moving on to the semi-finals is Meagan Puente of Homewood," the referee annonced.

"This battle is over! Meagan Puente has prevailed over her sister Katie for a spot in the semi-finals! What a performance by both Meagan and Katie, but it was the big sister who came out on top," Joe announced.

"Amazing, Meagan overcame a Pokemon disadvantage to defeat her own sister. What an excellent effort by Meagan, and we also like to give the best to Katie who also put up a great battle," Kogen said.

"I bet both parents are proud of what they were seeing today," Joe said.

"Woohoo! Way to go Meagan," Karen cheered.

"You two did great," Phil hollered.

"I must say, they put up an amazing battle," Patrick said.

"Huh," Margaret responded.

"I've traveled throughout the entire world with Meagan and her sister. They've both were buidling their way up to greatness, and today they both showed the best in them with Meagan being the winner," Patrick explained.

"So, were you rooting for Meagan," John asked.

"A little," Patrick answered.

On the battlefield, Meagan and Katie concluded their battle and Katie called back her Empoleon.

"Thank you Empoleon for everything you've done for me. Take a good rest, you and all of my other Pokemon earned it," Katie said to Empoleon's Pokeball after bringing it back.

"Hey Katie, thanks for a great battle," Meagan complemented.

"Your welcome, you were the better Pokemon trainer and you deserved to win. I'm proud to be eliminated by my own sister rather than someone from Darkdust," Katie said.

"I'm happy for that too, but as you know I have to face Shadelock next," Meagan explained.

"I know, and I wish you the best of luck in your next battle," Katie said.

"Thanks, and thanks once again for a great battle. You're the best sister I've ever had," Meagan commented.

"I'm your only sister, but thanks for saying that. It makes me so happy that you said that," Katie responded.

Meagan and Katie were hug each other very hard in the middle of the battlefield after a memorable battle in the Pokemon Grand Prix. Karen and Phil were so happy to see Meagan and Katie get along at the end, but Baron was a little disappointed that Katie lost.

"I can't believe Katie lost, would've loved to see her win the whole thing," Baron said to himself.

The humble moment would have to come to an end as the next battle was going to take place. Sneavely was impatiently waiting for his chance to get on the battlefield to go one on one with Patrick's brother Max.

"Well Patrick, you're now going to witness me destroy your brother in front of a huge crowd," Sneavely said.

"Get out there Sneavely, and show him what we're made of," Shadelock told Sneavely.

"Yes master Shadelock," Sneavely responded.

Sneavely walked into the shadows as he was making his way to the battlefiled for his upcoming battle with Max.

Meanwhile, Max was walking down the hallway with Patrick, John, and Margaret following him.

"So you're going to face Sneavely," Patrick questioned.

"You got it," Max answered.

"Be very careful Max," a voice said which happened to be Mew's.

"Okay," Max said wondering who said that.

"It might have been Mew saying that," Patrick said.

"You're probably right, well I'm off," Max responded.

As Max walks away to the battlefield, Patrick, John, and Margaret all watched wondering if he's going to be a match against Sneavely.

**Grand Prix Updates:**

**Meagan Puente: Advances To The Semi-Finals**

**Katie Puente: ELIMINATED**


	598. Quarterfinals: Max VS Darkdust VP Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used. I also don't own FOX SPORTS or Ash Ketchum.**

Just as Max and Sneavely were ready to face each other, Meagan and Katie come back to find Patrick, John, and Margaret.

"Hey there," Meagan said cheerfully.

"Hey Meagan, hey Katie. I want to say that you two put up a great battle, and congratulations to Meagan on winning," Patrick commented.

"Thanks honey," Meagan replied kissing Patrick on the lips.

"We don't need to see that," John responded.

"Hmph, okay," Meagan replied.

"So Katie, how did it feel to be the loser," Margaret questioned.

"Losing to my sister in the Pokemon Grand Prix, it feels great becasue we actually battled each other in the quarterfinals of the championship tournament. We made it to the top eight, and Meagan is now in the top four," Katie stated.

"So you're not feeling a downer that you lost," Margaret asked.

"No way," Katie answered.

As they continued to speak, Phil and Karen were on their way to meet up with the girls. Patrick, John, and Margaret agreed to back away a little bit.

"Meagan, Katie, we are so proud of you both," Karen said hugging Meagan and Katie.

"You two put up a big battle, and neither of you held back," Phil said.

"And bravo to Meagan on the victory, and Katie you did your best," Karen replied.

"Thanks mom, I have to say battling with Katie in a offical Pokemon Grand Prix battle is the best thing to happen to us," Meagan explained.

"You really think so, and beating your sister was great too," Phil questions.

"Dad, I'm okay with the fact that I lost. Meagan put up a great fight, and she just got the better of me," Katie said.

"Well you two were amazing today, we'll celebrate later, but for right now why don't you enjoy watching the next two battles that are coming up," Karen suggested.

"And Meagan, I know you want to see your boyfriend's battle that follows this battle that's coming up," Phil stated.

"Okay," Meagan and Katie both replied.

So Meagan and Katie joined Patrick, John, and Margaret as they were heading for the crowds to watch the battle.

"You're watching the Pokemon Grand Prix Championship Tournament right here on FOX! The second battle of the quarterfinals will now begin. It will be Max Schmidl VS Sneavely," Joe announced.

Everyone was feeling pretty tense for this battle as Max was now going up against the Darkdust Vice President. Patrick, Margaret, John, Meagan, and Katie were all watching from the railings.

"Do you think Max can beat Sneavely," Meagan asked.

"I don't know Meagan, I just don't know," Patrick answered.

Max and Sneavely were exchanging glares at each other. Max wanted no part of any of Sneavely's pity schemes.

"The brother of Patrick Schmidl. I wish to dispose of Patrick myself, but I could wait on that. My focus now is on defeating you," Sneavely said.

"Sneavely, allow me to show you what me and my Pokemon are made of," Max told Sneavely.

"You don't get it, our Pokemon are 100 times more powerful than they were before. You will have no shot in beating me," Sneavely replied.

"I'm ready to fight," Max shouted.

The crowd was erupting with cheers as Max and Sneavely were about to get at it with the battle. Mew was prepared to observe the battle along with Patrick.

"Mew, do you think Max can win," Patrick asked.

"I don't know really, but lets see what happens," Mew replied.

"Okay! Max, Sneavely, here are the rules. You will be using all six Pokemon in this battle, and the last one standing will be the winner. Now take your positions and begin the battle," the referee announced.

The scoreboard was now lit up with Max's picture on the left and Sneavely's picture on the right with each of them having six empty boxes. Max and Sneavely each got out a Pokeball as they were ready to begin the battle.

"Okay Electivire, come on out," Max yelled out sending out his Electivire.

"Lets go Claydol," Sneavely shouted bringing out his Claydol.

"And the two Pokemon trainers have each sent out their first Pokemon. Max is going to begin things with Electivire and Sneavely is going to start out with Claydol. Its time for these two to show them what they're made of," Joe announced.

Patrick, Meagan, Katie, John, and Margaret were ready to witness a big battle between Max and Sneavely. Electivire's picture filled in the first empty box underneath Max's picture, and Claydol's picture filled in the first empty box underneath Sneavely's picture. The Thunderbolt Pokemon Electivire and the Clay Doll Pokemon Claydol were ready to battle.

"Electivire use Thunderbolt," Max yelled out.

Electivire unleashed a Thunderbolt attack at Claydol, but the Clay Doll Pokemon wasn't effected at all by Electivire's attack.

"Electivire uses Thunderbolt, but Claydol doesn't get effected at all. Max doesn't realize that Claydol is not just a psychic type Pokemon, but also a ground type Pokemon," Joe stated.

"Yeah that was a big mistake by Max not knowing that Claydol was a ground type Pokemon," Kogen stated.

"I forgot Claydol is a ground type," Max said to himself.

"Yes, and that will be your downfall. Claydol use Earth Power," Sneavely yelled out.

Claydol's eyes started to glow, and it unleashed its Earth Power from the ground hitting Electivire. The Thunderbolt Pokemon was caught within the power of Claydol's attack, and Electivire was defeated.

"Electivire is unable to battle, the winner is Claydol," the referee shouted.

"Whoa, and it ends just like that as Claydol finishes off Electivire with Earth Power. If Max was just thinking straight, then maybe he would've had a better shot," Joe said.

Electivire's picture turned gray, and Max was now already a Pokemon down. He was pretty aggravated that it had to start that way.

"I can't believe I let my guard down," Max said to himself.

"Precisely, and you'll soon be a victim of my grip," Sneavely said.

"I won't let that happen! Go Alakazam," Max shouted sending out his Alakazam.

"Max's second Pokemon will be Alakazam. Alakazam just like Claydol is also a psychic type Pokemon, so were about to see which psychic type is stronger," Joe announced.

Alakazam's picture appeared in the second empty box underneath Max's picture as he was ready to use the Psi Pokemon Alakazam to counter Claydol. Sneavely already got himself a head start, and Max couldn't let him pull away.

"Alakazam, don't let Claydol win! Use Hidden Power," Max yelled out.

Alakazam used Hidden Power, but Claydol wasn't phased at all by Alakazam's attack as if it weren't strong enough.

"Alakazam tries to attack with Hidden Power, but doesn't seem to be doing a thing," Joe said.

"Claydol, use Ancientpower," Sneavely told his Claydol.

Claydol summoned a giant rock from the ground and hurled it towards Alakazam. The Psi Pokemon was badly damaged from Claydol's attack as it was standing there in pain.

"Claydol uses Ancientpower, and that does a number to Alakazam," Joe yelled out.

"Recover," Max yelled out.

Alakazam started to use Recover to heal itself, and the Psi Pokemon was back at full strength. Sneavely just laughed in disgust as he noticed Alakazam healing itself.

"Hahahahaha, you think that's going to help. I don't think so. Claydol use Hyper Beam," Sneavely commanded to his Claydol.

"Alakazam use Psychic," Max yelled out.

Claydol fires a Hyper Beam attack at Alakazam, and Alakazam tries to bind Claydol into a Psychic attack. The Clay Doll Pokemon wasn't feeling a thing at all as Hyper Beam strikes Alakazam.

"Claydol's Hyper Beam hits Alakazam, and it already looks like Alakazam is down and out," Joe yelled out.

"Things do not look good for Max," Meagan said.

"I know what you mean Meagan, but I'm not giving up on him just yet," Patrick said.

"Alakazam is unable to battle, the winner is Claydol," the referee shouted.

"This has got to be frustrating for Max Schmidl as two of his Pokemon are already out of the battle. Sneavely's Claydol has triumphed over his Electivire and his Alakazam," Joe announced.

"And Sneavely still has all six Pokemon so that makes it much harder for Max," Kogen explains.

Max was not impressed with how things were going. As soon as Alakazam's picture turned gray, Max was ready to bring out his third Pokemon.

"I went easy on you, but I won't this time! Go Gengar," Max yelled out sending out his Gengar.

"For his third Pokemon, Max will be going with Gengar. This might be a good idea to have a ghost type go up against a psychic type like Claydol," Joe said.

Gengar's picture appeared in the third empty box underneath Max's picture. Max was now going to get serious as he was prepared to use the Shadow Pokemon Gengar to take on Sneavely's Claydol.

"Come on Max, someone has to beat him," Edward said watching.

"Allow me to take care of Gengar, Claydol use Psybeam," Sneavely yelled out.

"I can make an arrangement on that, Gengar use Destiny Bond," Max retaliated.

Gengar started to create a black aura just as soon as Claydol's Psybeam hit Gengar. Max thought that if Claydol could beat Gengar too, then Destiny Bond should finish Claydol off. Claydol's Psybeam took out the Shadow Pokemon, but Claydol was feeling the damage Gengar was taking from Psybeam, and the Clay Doll Pokemon fell too.

"Claydol has hit Gengar with Psybeam! And it looks like Gengar is down for the count, but wait Claydol has all of sudden fallen too," Joe shouted.

"Both Gengar and Claydol are unable to battle," the referee shouted.

"And both Gengar and Claydol are unable to battle! Max has decided to sacarifice one of his Pokemon to at least defeat one of Sneavely's Pokemon," Joe exclaimed.

"This may have been a bad idea, I mean Max was able to help his Pokemon find a way to beat Sneavely's Claydol, but now he is down to just three Pokemon while Sneavely still has five. Bad move by Max," Kogen explains.

"Was that Destiny Bond," Sneavely questioned.

"Correct, at least I've beaten one of your Pokemon," Max told Sneavely.

"Very well, but you still can't beat my other five Pokemon," Sneavely said giving out an evil laugh.

Everyone was starting to get nervous as Max has already lost half of his Pokemon to Sneavely. The second oldest Schmidl sibling and the Darkdust Vice President each took out another Pokeball which contained their next Pokemon.

"Go Lucario," Max yelled out sending out his Lucario.

"Attack Starmie," Sneavely shouted bringing out his Starmie.

"And Max and Sneavely have brought out their next Pokemon. For his fourth Pokemon, Max will be using Lucario, and for his second Pokemon, Sneavely will be using Starmie," Joe announced.

Underneath Max's picture came Lucario's picture filling in the fourth empty box, and underneath Sneavely's picture came Starmie's picture filling in the second empty box. Now the Aura Pokemon and the Mysterious Pokemon were ready to go at it.

"Do whatever you want, but your attempts of winning are imaginary. Starmie use Hydro Pump," Sneavely shouted.

"Dodge it and use Extremespeed," Max yelled out.

Starmie unleashed its Hydro Pump at Lucario, but Lucario was able to get out of the way and use its Extremespeed. Lucario was able to deliver a direct hit on Starmie leaving the Mysterious Pokemon feeling a little bit of pain.

"Lucario gets out of the way of Starmie's Hydro Pump and delivers a magnificant strike with Extremespeed," Joe announced.

"I won't let this Lucario get in my way, Starmie use Psychic," Sneavely ordered.

The Mysterious Pokemon used Psychic to try and grip Lucario. Lucario was feeling the power from Starmie's Psychic, and Max refused to let Sneavely win.

"Fight it Lucario, use Aura Sphere," Max told his Lucario.

Lucario started to find its inner strength and charge up for an Aura Sphere attack. Lucario then fired its Aura Sphere right at Starmie, and it would create a huge explosion as soon as Starmie was hit.

"Starmie uses Psychic, but Lucario overpowers Starmie's attack to use Aura Sphere. Lucario delivers a direct hit to Starmie," Joe shouted.

"But that's impossible," Sneavely said freaking out.

The smoke finally cleared, and it appeared that Starmie was not able to get up. The Mysterious Pokemon was down and out.

"Starmie is unable to battle, the winner is Lucario," the referee shouted.

"And Max has finally gained some momentum having his Lucario defeat Sneavely's Starmie. That now leaves Sneavely with only three Pokemon," Joe yelled out.

"Alright Max," Nancy cheered on.

"Good job Max, very impressive," Edward said.

Sneavely wasn't happy with what just happened as Starmie's picture turned completely gray. Sneavely still had the upper hand as he still had four more Pokemon that he could use to counter Max.

"I don't know what happened there Max, but I won't let it happen again! Honchkrow, attack," Sneavely shouted bringing out his Honchkrow.

"Sneavely's third Pokemon will be Honchkrow. Now Lucario must deal with a flying type Pokemon and though Lucario is a steel type which makes things easier being a fighting type as well, fighting moves aren't going to do much against a flying type like Honchkrow," Joe explained.

"Well you don't know what's going to happen yet. Lucario withstood a Psychic attack, so maybe Lucario can knock some sense into Honchkrow too," Kogen said.

Honchkrow's picture appeared underneath Sneavely's picture. Things were getting pretty tense as Sneavely was now going to use the Big Boss Pokemon Honchkrow.

"Honchkrow use Drill Peck," Sneavely shouted.

"Lucario use Cross Chop," Max retorted.

Honchkrow was diving down to use Drill Peck, but Lucario counter Honchkrow's attack by using Cross Chop. Lucario's attack was enough to knock Honchkrow back a bit.

"Honchkrow dives down for a Drill Peck, but Lucario stops Honchkrow in its tracks with Cross Chop. Impressive," Joe shouted.

"Grrr, Honchkrow use Sky Attack," Sneavely shouted.

"Get ready Lucario, prepare to use Hi Jump Kick," Max told his Lucario.

The Aura Pokemon was ready to take action as Honchkrow started to go up into the air and glow. Honchkrow was diving down to use its Sky Attack, and Lucario was preparing to jump.

"Here comes Honchkrow as its diving down with Sky Attack," Joe yelled out.

Lucario jumped up into the air and delivered a Hi Jump Kick right at Honchkrow stopping its attempt to use Sky Attack. The Big Boss Pokemon was knocked really hard into the air, and then it fell down to the ground.

"NO, THIS CAN'T BE," Sneavely screamed.

"Honchkrow is unable to battle, the winner is Lucario," the referee shouted.

"Honchkrow is down as Lucario strikes with a Hi Jump Kick to disrupt the efforts of Honchkrow's Sky Attack. Both Max and Sneavely are now even with three Pokemon each," Joe announced.

"Very excellent work by Max and Lucario as they waited for Honchkrow to come down with Sky Attack, and just when the time was right, Lucario strikes with Hi Jump Kick," Kogen explained.

Sneavely was very angry as Honchkrow's picture turned gray. Everyone was happy with what was going on.

"Max came back by having Lucario defeat two of Sneavely's Pokemon," John said.

"Don't give up on him, he always finds a way to beat me, so he's going to do the same against Sneavely," Patrick stated.

Riley, Nukem, Ella, and Seymour were all watching the battle with the crowd as Shadelock watched from the luxuary of his airship. Shadelock was grinning as Sneavely was three Pokemon down.

**Grand Prix Updates:**

**Max Schmidl and Sneavely compete against each other**


	599. Quarterfinals: Max VS Darkdust VP Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used. I also don't own FOX SPORTS or Ash Ketchum.**

Sneavely's Claydol, Starmie, and Honchkrow were knocked out and both he and Max have three Pokemon left. Sneavely pulled out his next Pokeball which holds his next Pokemon.

"How do you like it now Sneavely," Max asked mocking Sneavely.

"This will not be tolerated by Darkdust. My master will punish me if I fail! Go Drapion," Sneavely shouted sending out his Drapion.

"And Sneavely's fourth Pokemon has come out as he will be using Drapion. Max sure is making things look good with Lucario, so lets see if he can keep it up," Joe exclaimed.

The crowd was completely energized as the Ogre Scorp Pokemon Drapion came into the scene for the battle. Drapion's picture filled in the fourth empty box underneath Sneavely's picture, and Max was ready to continue his winning ways. Everyone was completely focused on what was going to happen next.

"Max is doing good so far, he better keep it up and not let Sneavely win," Edward said watching the battle.

"Drapion use Poison Sting," Sneavely yelled out.

"Dodge it and use Bullet Punch," Max shouted.

Drapion started to unleash its Poison Sting and Lucario got out of the way to try and attack Drapion with Bullet Punch. Drapion was taking blow after blow after blow.

"Drapion fires off a Poison Sting attack, but Lucario gets out of the way and pummels Drapion with Bullet Punch," Joe shouted.

"Now Drapion use Venoshock," Sneavely shouted.

Drapion starts to unleash its Venoshock right at Lucario, and all Max could do is smile as he doesn't realize that poison attacks don't work on fighting type Pokemon.

"Haven't you forgotten that something Sneavely," Max said.

"What's that," Sneavely questioned.

"Poison has no effect on steel type Pokemon," Max answered.

"Oh did I forget to tell you," Sneavely replied.

Drapion unleashed its Venoshock and Lucario was blasted back taking a whole bunch of pain from the attack. It was not even possible since poison has no effect on steel.

"Our Darkdust Chaosballs don't just make our Pokemon 100 times stronger, they also break barriers such as that theory of poison type moves have no effect on steel type Pokemon," Sneavely explained.

"Impossible, Drapion's Venoshock actually worked on Lucario! I don't believe it with my own eyes," Joe said in shock.

The Aura Pokemon was poisoned, and then it collasped. Lucario was not able to continue battling.

"Lucario is unable to battle, the winner is Drapion," the referee shouted.

"This is a huge surprise, Drapion has defeated Lucario with a poison attack. Sneavely must have trained his Pokemon well to break any barriers coming their way," Joe said.

"I know, I just don't understand how that could happen. Impressive work by Sneavely and Drapion," Kogen said.

Max called back his Lucario as its picture goes gray. Max was actually smiling now that he realized that he was able to get to Sneavely a little bit.

"I don't believe it, Darkdust can actually have their Pokemon break the rules of physics," Meagan said in shock.

"This is unbelieveable, now it doesn't look like type advantages could be helping at all," Katie said.

"Max can't focus on a type advantage, he needs to focus on showing that he is better than Sneavely just like how we were able to prove that we were better than Riley, Nukem, and Seymour and Diana was better than Ella," Patrick explained.

Mew was fond of the words delivered by Patrick that Max had to have been better than Sneavely. Max was ready to bring out his next Pokemon.

"Lets keep this going shall we, go Dragonite," Max yelled out sending out his Dragonite.

"Max has brought out his fifth Pokemon, and it will be Dragonite. Sneavely will continue to battle with Drapion. This battle that looked like Sneavely had control over has just gotten really interesting," Joe said.

The fifth empty box underneath Max's picture was filled with Dragonite. Max was really putting up a fight against Sneavely as he was now prepared to have Dragonite battle.

"This will not take long, Drapion use Cross Poison," Sneavely yelled out.

"Dragonite use Safeguard," Max shouted.

Dragonite used Safeguard to protect itself from Drapion's Cross Poison attack. Sneavely was getting furious as Drapion's attacks were not doing much.

"Drapion uses Cross Poison, but Dragonite protects itself with Safeguard. How will Dragonite strike back," Joe questions.

"Now hit Drapion with your Dragon Tail," Max yelled out.

Dragonite was diving down at Drapion to strike the Ogre Scorp Pokemon with Dragon Tail. Drapion was knocked to the wall, and knocked out of commission.

"Drapion is unable to battle, the winner is Dragonite," the referee shouted.

"Dragonite has finished Drapion off with a Dragoni Tail attack. Just as soon as Drapion was somehow able to defeat Lucario with a poison attack, Dragonite comes through to take care of business," Joe explains.

Sneavely angrily calls back his Drapion and the picture of Drapion now turns gray. Both Max and Sneavely were down to their final two Pokemon, and so far they were both putting up a fight.

"I must say, I wasn't really expecting you to be doing this to me," Sneavely said.

"My goal is to win, and you won't get in my way," Max told Sneavely.

"Very well, maybe my next Pokemon will put some sense into you. Hairyama its time for you to destroy that Dragonite," Sneavely shouted bringing out his Hairyama.

"Sneavely has choosen his fifth Pokemon, and it will be Hairyama. Lets see if Hairyama can give Dragonite a run for its money," Joe said.

The Arm Thrust Pokemon Hairyama was now in charge for Sneavely as Hairyama's picture appeared in the fifth empty box underneath Sneavely's picture.

"Hairyama use Dynamicpunch," Sneavely yelled out.

"Dragoite use Agility," Max shouted.

Hairyama was prepared to attack Dragonite with Dynamicpunch, but Dragonite increased its speed with Agility to avoid the attack.

"Hairyama tries to attack with Dynamicpunch, but Dragonite uses Agility to dodge the attack," Joe exclaimed.

"Impossible, Hairyama use Smellingsalt," Sneavely commanded.

"Dragonite, avoid the attack and strike with Dragon Rush," Max yelled out.

Hairyama got its hands ready to crush Dragonite with Smellingsalt, but Dragonite was able to dodge the attack and strike Hairyama with a Dragon Rush attack. Hairyama was knocked to the wall weakened.

"Hairyama's attempt at Smellingsalt failed, and Dragonite bashes Hairyama with Dragon Rush. It appears Dragonite may get the best of Hairyama as well," Joe said.

"Now use Hyper Beam," Max yelled out.

Dragonite was ready to deliver the finisher by using Hyper Beam. Dragonite's Hyper Beam was powerful enough to wipe out Hairyama, and that was all the Arm Thrust Pokemon wrote.

"Hairyama is unable to battle, the winner is Dragonite," the referee shouted.

"Hairyama cannot continue! Dragonite prevails over Hairyama, and now Sneavely who was once in control of this battle is down to his last Pokemon," Joe announced.

"This is why you got to love the Pokemon Grand Prix, you never know what could happen. One moment one trainer takes over, and the next thing you know is that the opposing trainer gets control," Kogen explained.

Everyone was getting very excited about what was going on as Hairyama's pciture ended up going gray. Sneavely only had one Pokemon left, and Max needed to make sure that Sneavely's final Pokemon was defeated.

"I will not become the laughing stock of Darkdust! I am Sneavely, the greatest only behind Shadelock! I will not be toyed with by you Max Schmidl! This is going to end now, go Weavile," Sneavely yelled out sending out his Weavile.

"Sneavely is getting livid, and now his final Pokemon Weavile has come into the battle. Will Weavile be able to defeat Dragonite and whatever other Pokemon Max will use," Joe questions.

The final empty box underneath Sneavely's picture was filled with Weavile's picture. The Sharp Claw Pokemon was ready to take against Max's Dragonite.

"Max is doing pretty good so far, I think he might win," John said.

"It looks like it," Patrick responded.

Max was really determined to defeat Sneavely and his Weavile, and earn himself a spot in the semi-finals of the Pokemon Grand Prix Championship Tournament.

"Alright Dragonite, lets get things going use Dragon Rush once again," Max shouted.

"Weavile use Ice Beam," Sneavely told his Weavile.

Dragonite was charging at Weavile with Dragon Rush, but Weavile started to unleash its Ice Beam at the Dragon Pokemon. Dragonite was hit, and was frozen solid.

"Dragonite was going to try again with Dragon Rush, but Weavile freezes Dragonite in its tracks with Ice Beam. Ice does beat dragon and flying so that may be a big help for Sneavely," Joe stated.

"Quick Attack," Sneavely shouted.

Sneavely rushed at the frozen Dragonite with Quick Attack breaking the ice, and knocking out the Dragon Pokemon.

"Darn it," Max groaned.

"Dragonite is unable to battle, the winner is Weavile," the referee shouted.

"Weavile finishes Dragonite off with a Quick Attack after using that Ice Beam. Now Max is down to just one Pokemon, and this will be the matchup that determines who advances to the semi-finals," Joe announced.

Max was feeling very confident as he was calling back his Dragonite. He took out his final Pokeball just as soon as Dragonite's picture turned gray.

"Give it up, Weavile is my strongest Pokemon," Sneavely told Max.

"Oh yeah, well I'm going to use my strongest Pokemon too. Come on out Charizard," Max shouted sending out his Charizard.

"And Max has brought out his final Pokemon which will be Charizard. This is it, the winner will be advancing to the Pokemon Grand Prix Semi-Finals, and the loser will be out," Joe announced.

"Right now Max has the edge as his Charizard is a fire type Pokemon, and Sneavely's Weavile is an ice type Pokemon. Fire type Pokemon can beat ice type Pokemon, so this may be in Max's favor," Kogen explained.

The stage was set as the final empty box underneath Max's picture was filled with a picture of Charizard. The final Pokemon matchup between Max and Sneavely was the Flame Pokemon Charizard and the Ice Pokemon Weavile. The winner would advance to the semi-finals.

"You won't get away with this, Weavile use Metal Claw," Sneavely yelled out.

"Charizard, dodge it and use Flamethrower," Max retaliated.

Weavile was coming at Charizard with Metal Claw, and then Charizard got out of the way to use Flamethrower. Weavile was quick enough to get out of the way.

"Both Weavile and Charizard fail to hit one another as Weavile tried using Metal Claw and Charizard was attempting to use Flamethrower," Joe stated.

"Weavile use Faint Attack," Sneavely shouted.

"Charizard use Dragon Rage," Max yelled out

Weavile was attacking Charizard with Faint Attack, and Charizard unleashed its Dragon Rage. Weavile clawed through Dragon Rage, and Charizard was able to fly out of the way.

"Now Charizard and Weavile try to attack again, and they come up empty there too. Charizard unleashed a Dragon Rage attack that Weavile clawed through, and then Charizard flew ot of the way of Weavile's Faint Attack," Joe explained.

"Something's gotta give soon, because these Pokemon can't keep it up forever," Kogen explained.

Max was trying to think of a way to stop Sneavely and Weavile. He then thought of something that he could do.

"Okay Charizard, use Smokescreen to cover up the entire battlefield," Max ordered his Charizard.

The Flame Pokemon began to use Smokescreen all across the battlefield making it hard for Weavile to see. Sneavely was smiling as he believed that what Max was having Charizard do was a waste of time.

"Would you look at that, Charizard has covered the entire battlefield with smoke. I have no idea what's going on, but Max has got to be up to something," Joe said.

"Really, your just going to create smoke. The Darkdust Chaosball allows our Pokemon to see through anything, so this smokescreeen does no good," Sneavely explained, "Weavile, find Charizard and use Quick Attack!"

Charizard was close to the smoke and Weavile saw Charizard with its own eyes. Max was up to something, and all he just did was wait.

"Overheat," Max told Charizard.

The Flame Pokemon unleashed an Overheat just when Weavile got close, and the Sharp Claw Pokemon was hit by the blazing effects of Overheat.

"I don't believe it, Charizard can't see through its own smoke, and it was somehow able to hit Weavile with Overheat. That is impressive," Joe shouted.

"No way," Patrick said to himself.

"But how, how did you know that Weavile was coming," Sneavely questioned.

"It made me thinking that if those mechanic Pokeballs were going to enchance Pokemon's power, abilites, and anything else, then maybe I thought that your Pokemon could see through anything. So I wanted to surprise you," Max explained.

Sneavely was freaking out, and Shadelock was aggravated. The Sharp Claw Pokemon spiraled down to the ground getting knocked out on impact.

"Weavile is unable to battle, the winner is Charizard! The winner of this battle and advancing to the semi-finals is Max Schmidl of Homewood," the referee announced.

"The battle is over, Sneavely has fallen and Max Schmidl is the winner! Two Pokemon try to pull off the element of surprise, but it was Weavile who got surprised at the end making Charizard the victor," Joe announced.

The battle was over, and Weavile's picture turned gray. Max's picture was the only picture to left up as he was declared the winner of the match. Max crossed his arms and smiled at Sneavely.

"Impossible, this is just impossible," Sneavely said freaking out.

"Get over it Sneavely, you lost," Max told Sneavely.

"I don't know how you beat me, but mark my words, master Shadelock can never be defeated," Sneavely hollored as he marched off the battlefield.

Patrick was just amazed by the fact on how his brother was able to beat Sneavely. Patrick knew that if he were to face him, then he have some serious competition. Right now all he need to focus on was his next battle.

"Patrick, can you believe that your brother won," Meagan said.

"Yeah, I'm so impressed with that," Patrick answered.

"Are you worried about facing him," Katie asked.

"Not at all, despite beating me everytime we squared off, I don't fear him one little bit," Patrick answered.

As they were watching Max leave the battlefield, Patrick's cousin Diana was arriving to greet everyone who was watching the battle.

"Hey there everyone," Diana exclaimed.

"Oh, hey there Diana," Margaret said.

"Sorry to bother you all, but me and Patrick have got to go. We're next," Diana mentioned.

"Oh yeah that's right, I'm going to face you in my quarterfinal battle," Patrick said.

"Good luck Patrick," Meagan told Patrick.

"Thanks Meagan," Patrick replied.

So Diana and Patrick were off to the battlefield as they were about to engage in their biggest battle yet. The winner would face Max in the semi-finals, and Mew stayed behind to watch Patrick.

Elsewhere, back on the Darkdust Airship, Sneavely had to confront Shadelock who was disgusted with the fact that Sneavely had lost to Patrick's brother Max.

"Master, I'm deeply sorry. I had no idea that the Pokemon of Patrick's brother were able to outclass our ideal Pokemon," Sneavely said shivering.

"How did you get the honor of being Darkdust's Vice President when you're being beaten by some guy. Our Pokemon are complete royalty, and your Pokemon were not like that at all," Shadelock shouted.

"We did our best master, but there was no take on how Patrick and his little helpers were able to win against Pokemon that would never lose," Sneavely said.

"Now you listen here Sneavely, you and everyone else are done in this little game! From this point forward I will make the moves, after all it is I who's trying to reach the top, now you. Once we hit the finale of the Pokemon Grand Prix, that is when my grand prize will rise again," Shadelock explained.

The grand prize Shadelock was talking about was the mysterious giant Pokeball that delivered a purple glow. Shadelock was waiting for the moment to bring the mysterious Pokemon out that destroyed Ash's world, but it would be soon.

**Grand Prix Updates:**

**Max Schmidl: Advances To The Semi-Finals**

**Darkdust Vice President Sneavely: ELIMINATED**


	600. Quarterfinals: Yates VS Schmidl Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used. I also don't own FOX SPORTS or Ash Ketchum.**

"You're watching the Pokemon Grand Prix Championship Tournament right here on FOX! The final battle of the quarterfinals is about to begin! Get ready for Diana Yates VS Patrick Schmidl," Joe announced.

Patrick and Diana each emerged out of seperate tunnels with their families cheering them on as they were entering the battlefield. Diana's parents Debbie and Carey, and Diana's sister Beth were all watching together rooting for Diana.

"Let's go Diana," Debbie said.

"Were rooting for ya, win one for us Diana," Carey said.

"Come on sis," Beth said.

Patrick's parents Edward and Nancy along with his brothers John and Max, and his sister Margaret along with his girlfriend Meagan, and her sister Katie were cheering him on.

"You've done well Patrick, now keep it up," Edward said.

"I would love to see Patrick win this battle," Nancy said to herself.

"Come on Patrick, I want to see you in the semi-finals," Max said.

"Patrick, Patrick," John and Margaret chanted.

"Come on baby, I know you can do it," Meagan shouted cheering Patrick on.

"Go Patrick, go Patrick," Katie cheered.

Patrick and Diana both appeared on the battlefield, and the two just exchanged some pretty competitive looks.

"Are you ready Patrick," Diana asked.

"You bet I am Diana," Patrick answered.

"Okay! Diana, Patrick, here are the rules. You will be using all six Pokemon in this battle, and the last one standing will be the winner. Now take your positions and begin the battle," the referee announced.

The electronic scoreboard showed Diana's picture on the left and Patrick's picture on the right. Patrick and Diana were ready to take each other on in what would appear to be a big Pokemon battle.

"Alright Ledian, come on out," Diana yelled out sending out her Ledian.

"Gardevoir, you're up," Patrick shouted bringing out his Gardevoir.

"And its all set with Diana starting off with Ledian and Patrick beginning with Gardevoir. Winner will face Max Schmidl in the semi-finals, and one of these two want to make it there," Joe exclaimed.

The entire crowd was cheering as Patrick and Diana each bring out their first Pokemon. Diana was going to use Ledian, and Patrick was going to use Gardevoir. The Five-Star Pokemon and the Embrace Pokemon were going to get things started in the last quarterfinal battle.

"Ledian use Light Screen," Diana yelled out.

Ledian put up a Light Screen to protect itself. Now Gardevoir was going to get its chance to attack.

"Gardevoir use Shadow Ball," Patrick shouted.

Gardevoir unleashed a Shadow Ball attack at Ledian, but Light Screen was able to stop Gardevoir's Shadow Ball.

"Gardevoir tries to break through Ledian's Light Screen with Shadow Ball, but Ledian's Light Screen is just too powerful," Joe stated.

"Ledian use Bug Bite," Diana shouted.

Ledian comes at Gardevoir with Bug Bite, and bites the Embrace Pokemon. The power of the attack is much worse since Bug Bite is a bug type move and Gardevoir is a psychic type Pokemon.

"Gardevoir is being bitten by Ledian's Bug Bite, and Gardevoir just can't seem to handle it," Joe yelled out.

"Since Gardevoir is a psychic type Pokemon, the damage its going to take will be a lot worse," Kogen stated.

Gardevoir was able to toughen out the blow taken from Ledian. Patrick was only getting warmed up, and Gardevoir was in the heat of it.

"Okay Gardevoir, show Ledian your Psychic," Patrick told his Gardevoir.

"Ledian use Swift," Diana retaliated.

Ledian unleashed its Swift attack while Gardevoir was using Psychic. Gardevoir used its Psychic powers to direct the stars back towards Ledian making good work of Gardevoir's powers.

"Ledian," Diana cried out.

"Ledian can barely keep itself fluttering in the air as Gardevoir directs its Swift attack right back at Ledian. And it looks like Ledian is going down," Joe explained.

The Five-Star Pokemon started to fall from the air, and the final results were Ledian suffering the agony of defeat.

"Ledian is unable to battle, the winner is Gardevoir," the referee shouted.

"Ledian is down and out, and Gardevoir comes out on top. Patrick strikes first in this final quarterfinals Pokemon Grand Prix Battle," Joe announces.

"Ledian return," Diana called out calling back her Ledian, "you did your best Ledian, now take a good rest."

Everyone was impressed with how Patrick and his Gardevoir battled, but he had to realize things were just getting started between him and his cousin. Ledian's picture turned gray, and Diana held her second Pokeball.

"Nicely done Patrick, but I'm only beginning," Diana told Patrick.

"That's what I want to hear, I want a challenge," Patrick said.

"You're going to get one, come on out Vileplume," Diana shouted bringing out her Vileplume.

"The second Pokemon that Diana will be using is Vileplume. As of now Patrick will stick with his Gardevoir. After Patrick's improbable win over the Unknown Champion and a fierce encounter with Diana's Typhlosion in his last battle, can Gardevoir hold up," Joe questioned.

The second Pokemon Diana was going to use was the Flower Pokemon Vileplume. Vileplume's picture filled in the second empty box under Diana's picture, and both Vileplume and Gardevoir.

"Alright Vileplume, use Stun Spore," Diana yelled out.

Vileplume started to unleash its Stun Spore at Gardevoir, and Gardevoir was starting to feel numb as it couldn't move from the spores.

"Vileplume starts it off with Stun Spore, and Gardevoir is unable to move," Joe pointed out.

"Darn," Patrick said snapping his fingers.

"Excellent, now Vileplume use Petal Dance," Diana ordered.

The Flower Pokemon started to use Petal Dance, and all of the cherry blossom petals hit Gardevoir. The Embrace Pokemon was knocked out before it got a chance to attack.

"Gardevoir is unable to battle, the winner is Vileplume," the referee shouted.

"Wow, right out of the gate Vileplume gets things going right away, and finishes off Gardevoir with Petal Dance. What a good start for Diana and Vileplume," Joe said.

"Gardevoir return," Patrick called out calling back his Gardevoir, "good job Gardevoir, now take a nice long rest."

Gardevoir's picture went gray, and everyone around was pretty amazed to see how Vileplume was able to make quick work of Gardevoir. It might have been that it still wasn't 100% recovered from its last battle.

"Wow, Diana has been training Vileplume very well," Beth said to herself.

Patrick was impressed with how Diana was able to have Vileplume defeat Gardevoir. Now Patrick was ready to bring out his second Pokemon.

"I must say Diana, I'm impressed with how you got your Vileplume to come out. However I'm going to win this battle, lets go Furret," Patrick shouted bringing out his Furret.

"And Patrick has brought out his second Pokemon which will be Furret. Each trainer is now a Pokemon down, and these two really want a spot in the semi-finals," Joe said.

"Well, we'll find out when Vileplume and Furret take each other on," Kogen said.

Patrick's second Pokemon was the Long Body Pokemon Furret, and Furret's picture appears in the second empty box underneath Patrick's picture. Patrick was pleased with what his cousin did, and he hoped for more from Diana.

"Furret use Swift," Patrick ordered his Furret.

"Vileplume use Nature Power," Diana yelled out.

Vileplume started to use Nature Power, and the normal turf would let Vileplume unleash a Tri-Attack right at Furret. Furret was witnessing the elements of fire, lightning, and ice coming its way.

"Vileplume has used Nature Power, and this is bringing forth a Tri-Attack since Vileplume is on a normal surface," Joe stated.

"Furret, counter with Iron Tail," Patrick shouted.

The Long Body Pokemon jumped up at the triangle, and smashed Vileplume's attack with Iron Tail sending it back towards the Flower Pokemon. Vileplume got a surprised look on its face, and then it was electrocuted, burned, and frozen at the same time.

"Wow, I don't believe it but Furret uses Iron Tail to send Vileplume's attack right back. Vileplume has been hit by its own attack, and it doesn't seem good for Vileplume," Joe explains.

"Oh my gosh, you trained your Pokemon to counter things like that," Diana asked.

"Pretty cool huh," Patrick replied.

The Flower Pokemon just couldn't hang in there anymore, and it would collaspe to the ground in defeat.

"Vileplume is unable to battle, the winner is Furret," the referee shouted.

"Furret has beaten Vileplume. That was some amazing work by Furret to use its Iron Tail to send Tri-Attack right back," Joe said.

"I keep telling you, I faced Patrick and he just always knows how to win these battles," Kogen states.

"Vileplume return," Diana yelled out calling back her Vileplume, "you were excellent Vileplume, now take a good rest."

The picture of Vileplume turns gray, and now Diana was now on her third Pokemon. She was enjoying her battle with her cousin, but she needed to make her family happy by winning.

"I can't lose, I just can't. Come on out Floatzel," Diana yelled out sending out her Floatzel.

"Diana has brought out her third Pokemon, and it will be Floatzel who will be taking on Furret. They're doing a good job so far, but this is only the beginning, Floatzel and Furret will battle right now," Joe announced.

The third empty box under Diana's picture had Floatzel's picture inserted. Patrick and Furret were now ready to face Diana and Floatzel. The Sea Weasel Pokemon was going to show no mercy to Furret.

"We can't give in just yet, Furret use Retaliate," Patrick yelled out.

"Floatzel use Agility to dodge Furret's attacks," Diana retorted.

Furret was coming at Floatzel with Retaliate, and when Furret reached Floatzel, it used Agility to repeatedly get out of the way of Furret's attempts to attack.

"Furret can't seem to hit Floatzel, as they may be both fast Pokemon, but Floatzel seems to be a faster Pokemon," Joe said.

"Come on Furret," Patrick shouted.

"Floatzel use Quick Attack," Diana told her Furret.

Floatzel came right at Furret with a Quick Attack that knocked Furret all the way back. The Long Body Pokemon took a pretty vicious hit from Floatzel's Quick Attack.

"Floatzel strikes with Quick Attack, and the speed is running the show," Joe said.

"Now use Aqua Jet and Ice Beam at the same time," Diana commanded to her Floatzel.

The Sea Weasel Pokemon started to engulf itself in water while using Ice Beam to make itself into a Pokemon ice missile to ram right into Furret. The Long Body Pokemon was bashed by Floatzel when it made impact, and Furret was KO'd.

"Furret is unable to battle, the winner is Floatzel," the referee shouted.

"What an amazing attack combination by Diana's Floatzel. Floatzel uses Aqua Jet and Ice Beam at the same time to cover itself in frozen water to then hit Furret to knock it out," Joe announced.

"Now that is what you call a hard working attack combination," Kogen explained.

"Furret return," Patrick yelled out calling back his Furret, "you did a great job Furret, now take a nice long rest."

"Patrick's Furret lost, but I got to say that Floatzel's attack combination was just excellent," Meagan commented.

"I agree with you Meagan, you got to give Diana credit for how she was able to have Floatzel pull that off," Max commented.

Furret's picture ended up going gray after it was defeated. Floatzel really packed a punch on Furret, and Patrick liked what he was seeing from his cousin. Now Patrick had to make sure his third Pokemon was able to help him out.

"You get yourself some points on that, but now its my turn to prevail! Lets go Flygon," Patrick shouted sending out his Flygon.

"And for Patrick's third Pokemon, he is going to go with Flygon! A fierce dragon type Pokemon like Flygon might be some help for Patrick, but Floatzel showed its Ice Beam which could be a problem," Joe stated.

Patrick was ready to battle as he now sent Flygon onto the battlefield to take on Floatzel. Flygon's picture appeared in the third empty box under Patrick's picture. In a battle between two cousins, both Patrick and Diana have been pretty evenly matched against each other.

"I like your style of battle Patrick, but just you wait until Floatzel comes at Flygon. Floatzel use Ice Beam," Diana shouted.

"I had a feeling Floatzel was going to do that, so I must have Flygon take precautioary action. Flygon use a high power Sonicboom and Screech at the same time," Patrick ordered his Flygon.

The Mystic Pokemon was ready to unleash its powerful soundwaves as Floatzel uses Ice Beam. Flygon unleashes a Screech and Sonicboom at the same time to stun Floatzel and disrupt its Ice Beam attack.

"UGH, FLYGON IS OVERPOWERING FLOATZEL WITH THE POWER OF SOUND! NO ONE CAN MOVE, AND I'M EVEN HAVING A HARD TIME COPING WITH THIS," Joe screamed.

"MAKE IT STOP," Kogen screamed.

Glass was starting to break, and everyone was covering their ears including Diana and Patrick as Flygon's powerful sound force was taking over.

"It's too loud," Katie cried.

"Just keep your ears closed Katie. What is Patrick thinking," Meagan questioned.

"Seriously Patrick, is this what you're going to do," Margaret questions.

Flygon finally stops using Screech and Sonicboom, and the Sea Weasel Pokemon was just blown out by the powerful sounds of the Mystic Pokemon Flygon. Floatzel doesn't seem like it could attack.

"Well the sound has stopped, but Floatzel doesn't seem it could battle," Joe said.

"Sorry about that everyone," Patrick announced to the crowd, "now back to business. Flygon use Dragonbreath!"

Flygon unleashed its Dragonbreath at Floatzel, and the Sea Weasel Pokemon collasped to the ground in defeat after being hit by Dragonbreath.

"Floatzel is unable to battle, the winner is Flygon," the referee shouted.

"Floatzel has been defeated with Flygon using Dragonbreath to finish off a Pokemon that was sound struck. Speaking of sound struck, my ears are still ringing," Joe said chuckling a little bit.

"Floatzel return," Diana called out bringing Floatzel back into its Pokeball, "nice work Floatzel, now you just stay in there and relax."

Despite plenty of things cracking, the electronic scoreboard surprisingly didn't break or crack as it function properly to turn Floatzel's picture gray. Everyone was feeling a little better from the massive noise, and Diana took out her fourth Pokeball.

"Okay, that noise wasn't called for," Diana told Patrick.

"I promise I won't have Flygon do that again, unless its against Shadelock," Patrick told Diana.

"Fair enough, but I won't buy it just to be safe. Either way, I got to beat you no matter what! Come on out Beautifly," Diana yelled out sending out her Beautifly.

"Diana has brought out Beautifly as her fourth Pokemon. It appears Patrick is going to stick with Flygon after it delivered that noisy outburst," Joe said.

Diana's next Pokemon was the Butterfly Pokemon Beautifly. Beautifly's picture appeared in the fourth empty box underneath Diana's picture, and Beautifly was ready for a battle against a powerful dragon type Pokemon.

"Flygon use Dragon Claw," Patrick shouted.

"Beautifly use Gust and Silver Wind at the same time," Diana yelled out.

Flygon was coming at Beautifly with Dragon Claw, and Beautifly was waiting fro Flygon to get close. Beautifly started to use Gust and Silver Wind making a silver hurricane to stop Flygon from getting closer, and also blow it away.

"Another attack combination, this time its Beautifly using Gust and Silver Wind to make a silver hurricane. It's so strong that Flygon can't hang in there," Joe said.

"I like these attack combinations, they're really helping them boost their chances of winning," Kogen said.

"Come on Flygon, keep going," Patrick shouted.

"I don't think so, Beautifly use Signal Beam," Diana commanded to her Beautifly.

The Butterfly Pokemon notices that Flygon was still trying to fight its way through the wind, and then it stopped using Gust and Silver Wind to unleash Signal Beam. Flygon was able to move forward quicker, but couldn't pull the brakes as the Mystic Pokemon flew right into Signal Beam knocking it out of commission.

"Flygon is unable to battle, the winner is Beautifly," the referee shouted.

"What an amazing strategy by Diana Yates having Beautifly use Signal Beam to get Flygon to continue fighting forward and running right into it! That was enough to take Flygon out, and leave Patrick with only half of his Pokemon," Joe announced.

"Well it appears Flygon had no shot of getting out of the way as it was too busy dealing with the powerful silver hurricane, and then it just stops letting Flygon bust forward and running into Beautifly's Signal Beam," Kogen explained.

"Flygon return," Patrick called out bringing Flygon back into its Pokeball, "you were awesome Flygon, now take a good rest."

Beautifly prevailed over Flygon as Flygon's picture ended up turning gray. Diana really had some tricks up her sleeves as Beautifly was able to beat Flygon.

"That's my girl, go Diana," Debbie cheered.

"I'm impressed to see how Diana has found some remarkable attack combinations. This could really come in handy," Beth said.

"Wow, Diana is pretty good," Meagan said.

"She knows what she's doing," Nancy said watching Diana.

The battle was not over just yet, because both Patrick and Diana still each had three Pokemon. Patrick was not going to back down against his own cousin.

**Grand Prix Updates:**

**Diana Yates and Patrick Schmidl compete against each other**


	601. Quarterfinals: Yates VS Schmidl Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used. I also don't own FOX SPORTS or Ash Ketchum.**

Diana's Beautifly just defeated Patrick's Flygon, and that left Patrick with only three Pokemon while Diana also had three Pokemon.

"Patrick Schmidl has only three Pokemon left, what Pokemon is he going to use next," Joe questions.

"Diana is doing pretty good, but it won't be good enough. Alright Octillery, you're up," Patrick yelled out sending out his Octillery.

"Octillery," Diana questioned.

"That's right, I'm using Octillery," Patrick said.

"Patrick's fourth Pokemon is going to be Octillery. It's amazing how he is going to a water type Pokemon who isn't really that fast like Diana's Beautifly. We'll just see how these Pokemon do," Joe said.

Patrick has choosen his next Pokemon to enter the battle against his cousin Diana, and it was going to be his Octillery. The Jet Pokemon was completely energized, and Octillery's picture already appeared on the board in the fourth empty box underneath Patrick's picture. Diana and Patrick were having a pretty good battle, but they knew only one of them was coming out on top.

"Alright Octillery, use Focus Energy," Patrick yelled out to his Octillery.

Octillery started things off by using Focus Energy to get itself pumped up with lots of energy. Diana was ready to have Beautifly attack Octillery.

"Okay Beautifly, use Psychic," Diana told her Beautifly.

Beautifly catches Octillery in the grips of its Psychic attack. Octillery was unable to move out of might of Beautifly's Psychic.

"Beautifly has caught Octillery in a Psychic attack, and it doesn't seem Octillery can move right now," Joe said.

Patrick was getting a bit aggravated as he was witnessing his Octillery not moving a single bit in Beautifly's Psychic. Patrick knew how to get Octillery out of this mess, by toughening up and attacking.

"Alright Octillery, toughen up and use Ice Beam," Patrick retaliated.

The Jet Pokemon used its extra energy to control itself and use Ice Beam. Beautifly use still hovering in place using Psychic, and Ice Beam was coming its way. Beautifly was hit, and the Butterfly Pokemon was frozen.

"Octillery has fired an Ice Beam attack at Beautifly freezing it. I think Octillery might have things under control," Joe shouted.

"That isn't good, bug Pokemon are pretty weak against ice attacks, and its also a flying Pokemon as well which makes it a lot worse," Kogen explained.

"Beautifly, I hope it will have enough energy to use Morning Sun," Diana said to herself.

The frozen Beautifly was falling from the air, and then it crashed into the ground. When Beautifly came down, it was knocked out and couldn't continue.

"No, it doesn't have enough energy," Diana said to herself.

"Beautifly is unable to battle, the winner is Octillery," the referee shouted.

"Beautifly cannot continue, Octillery is not considered a speed Pokemon, but it sure helped Patrick inch closer to the semi-finals," Joe announced.

"Beautifly return," Diana called out calling back her Beautifly, "great job Beautifly, now go ahead and take a nice long rest."

Beautifly's picture ended up turning gray showing that it can't battle anymore. Diana has only two Pokemon left while Patrick still had three of his Pokemon left. Diana got another Pokeball out, which contained another Pokemon ready to battle.

"Good job Patrick, well done Octillery. Now its time to get things under control, come on out Togekiss," Diana yelled out sending out her Togekiss.

"Diana has sent out her fifth Pokemon, and her Pokemon is going to be Togekiss. Another Pokemon that can fly just like Beautifly, but can Togekiss pack more of a punch against Octillery," Joe questions.

Underneath Diana's picture came the picture of her Togekiss filling in the fifth empty box. Now the Jubilee Pokemon Togekiss was all set to go one on one with the Jet Pokemon Octillery.

"Octillery, attack with Octazooka," Patrick commanded.

"Togekiss use Air Cutter," Diana retaliated.

Octillery unleashed its Octazooka at Togekiss, but the Jubilee Pokemon was prepared to counter with Air Cutter. Togekiss's attack was able to cut right through Octazooka canceling it out, and Air Cutter was able to strike Octillery.

"Octillery's Octazooka was no good as Togekiss used Air Cutter to slice its way through Octillery's attack and hit Octillery. Right now it appears Togekiss has gotten everything under control," Joe announced.

"Now Togekiss, use Aura Sphere," Diana commanded.

Togekiss created an Aura Sphere while Octillery was weakened. Togekiss fired off its Aura Sphere right at Octillery, and the Jet Pokemon was taken out of the battle.

"Octillery is unable to battle, the winner is Togekiss," the referee shouted.

"And down goes Octillery, Diana's Togekiss was strong enough to defeat Octillery as Aura Sphere did the trick. What Pokemon will Patrick use next as he only has two Pokemon remaining," Joe questions.

"Octillery return," Patrick called out calling back his Octillery, "great job Octillery, now you stay in there and take a good rest."

"Octillery lost," Katie said.

"I know, and it looked like Patrick was getting everything under control," Meagan said to her sister.

"Don't brace yourself, he'll win," Max told the Puente sisters.

Underneath Patrick's picture, Octillery's picture wounded up going gray. Patrick liked what he was getting from his cousin, but right now Patrick was down to only two Pokemon.

"You're doing very well Diana, but I'm not done yet. Come onout Tyranitar," Patrick shouted bringing out his Tyranitar.

"Tyranitar has come out of the Pokeball, and it will be Patrick's next Pokemon. Now both Diana and Patrick are even with two Pokemon, and Tyranitar should be noted that its a rock type and Togekiss is a normal type," Joe announced.

"But Togekiss knows Aura Sphere which is a fighting type move, so that's something Patrick and Tyranitar have to be careful of," Kogen explained.

The Armor Pokemon Tyranitar was Patrick's fifth Pokemon. Tyranitar's picture appeared on the scoreboard in the fifth empty box underneath Patrick's picture. Diana and Patrick were prepared to continue the bout.

"I say, Togekiss use Aura Sphere again," Diana yelled out.

"Tyranitar grab Togekiss's Aura Sphere," Patrick shouted.

Togekiss was prepared to unleash another Aura Sphere, but this time it was right at Patrick's Tyranitar. Aura Sphere was launched, and the Armor Pokemon was able to grab Togekiss's attack.

"Togekiss fires off another Aura Sphere, but wait Tyranitar is trying to get control over Togekiss's attack," Joe said in shock.

"Now send it right back to Togekiss," Patrick shouted.

Tyranitar launched its Aura Sphere right towards Togekiss, and the Jubilee Pokemon was hit as it wasn't able to move from the shock of seeing Tyranitar take control.

"Tyranitar has sent Aura Sphere right back to Togekiss, and Togekiss has been hit by its own attack," Joe stated.

"Now Tyranitar use Rock Slide," Patrick ordered.

Tyranitar started to create a Rock Slide which hits Togekiss. Togekiss is brought down by the rocks, and the Jubilee Pokemon wasn't able to move indicating that it can't continue to battle.

"Togekiss is unable to battle, the winner is Tyranitar," the referee shouted.

"And that is it for Togekiss as Tyranitar sends in a Rock Slide to bring Togekiss down. Now Diana only has one Pokemon left, and Patrick still has two. If Diana's last Pokemon is to be defeated, then she will be eliminated and Patrick will move on to the semi-finals," Joe explained.

"Togekiss return," Diana yelled out calling back her Togekiss, "great job Togekiss, you take a good rest."

"Diana only has one Pokemon left, and it looks like she's going to use Typhlosion," Beth said.

"Though I really want Patrick to win, I hope Typhlosion is okay after what it went through in its last battle," Meagan said.

"Hopefully the Pokemon Center got Typhlosion in tip top shape. I want to see a good battle from Diana's Typhlosion," Margaret said.

Diana was ready to send out her final Pokemon, and as Togekiss's picture goes gray, Diana was ready to speak to her own cousin.

"Patrick, I must say that you are one heck of a Pokemon trainer. You got every right to be right here in the Pokemon Grand Prix Quarterfinals," Diana complemented.

"Thanks Diana, and you are one terrific Pokemon trainer as well. I'm so amazed that we have made it this far," Patrick said.

"I know, but I'm afraid it will end for one of us. I don't know who's going to win, but I won't go out so easily! Typhlosion, its time," Diana yelled out sending out her Typhlosion.

"Diana is going to use Typhlosion as her final Pokemon. Right now it appears Tyranitar has a big edge over Typhlosion since it is a rock type, but the question is will it be enough to help Patrick claim victory," Joe questioned.

"I think the question is that is Typhlosion feeling normal after that unexpected scene where it went rouge," Kogen questions.

Diana planned to have her starter Pokemon Typhlosion help Diana win as Typhlosion's picture appeared in the final empty box underneath Diana's picture. The Volcano Pokemon was feeling much better after being controlled by that treat, but Diana wanted to make sure it was okay.

"Okay Typhlosion, are you up to battle," Diana asked her Typhlosion.

The Volcano Pokemon nodded its head showing that it was okay. When Typhlosion buffed itself out and roared really loud, that was indicating that Typhlosion was good to go.

"That's good. Alright Typhlosion use Rollout," Diana shouted.

Typhlosion started to use Rollout to roll all over the battlefield, and all Tyranitar could do was wait. Patrick was waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike.

"Now Tyranitar, use Thrash," Patrick yelled out.

Tyranitar was rushing at the rolling Typhlosion with Thrash, and both Pokemon collided. The two attacks both seemed pretty powerful, and it appeared that they were both equally matched.

"Wow, Typhlosion is using Rollout and Tyranitar is using Thrash! So far both Pokemon are evenly matched up," Joe yelled out.

"Alright Typhlosion, turn that Rollout into a Flame Wheel," Diana told Typhlosion.

The Volcano Pokemon started to use Flame Wheel on Tyranitar, and the Armor Pokemon was feeling the burn. Tyranitar was trying to bash Typhlosion with Thrash, but it couldn't handle Typhlosion's fire power.

"And Typhlosion has overtaken Tyranitar with its Flame Wheel. Right now it doesn't look like Tyranitar can take much," Joe said.

"Now use Lava Plume," Diana shouted.

Typhlosion then used Lava Plume on Tyranitar, and Typhlosion's attack was strong enough to bring the Armor Pokemon to its knees for a molten hot defeat. All of the signs point that Typhlosion was alright.

"Tyranitar is unable to battle, the winner is Typhlosion," the referee shouted.

"And Typhlosion has finished off Tyranitar with Lava Plume. It appears that Typhlosion's fire power was too much for Tyranitar, and it also showed Typhlosion is a-okay," Joe explains.

"Disappointing, Tyranitar had everything going in its favor, and was just not strong enough to take on Typhlosion. Patrick's last Pokemon better do something, or else his time in the Pokemon Grand Prix will end," Kogen said.

"Tyranitar return," Patrick yelled out calling back his Tyranitar, "you were excellent Tyranitar, now take a nice long rest."

"Patrick only has one Pokemon left, he has to let his last Pokemon win," Meagan said holding her breath.

Things were starting to get tense as Tyranitar's picture wounded up turning gray. Patrick was down to his final Pokemon, and so was Diana. There was only one Pokemon Patrick could turn to right now.

"I can't lose to Diana, I just can't. Go Sceptile," Patrick yelled out sending out his Sceptile.

"And Patrick has brought out his final Pokemon! He will be using Sceptile while Diana will stay with Typhlosion! Get ready everybody, the winnier will get themselves a ticket to the semi-finals where they will face Max Schmidl for a spot in the Championship Round," Joe announced.

"Alright, it's Sceptile. With Sceptile being a grass type and Typhlosion being a fire type, Diana's got a good chance of winning," Beth said.

"So Patrick is going with Sceptile, I knew that would happen," John said.

"But John, Sceptile is a grass type and Typhlosion is a fire type, so that means Diana has the advantage," Margaret stated.

"It's true, but it doesn't gurantee that Diana will win," Max responded.

This was it, the battle was coming down between their starter Pokemon. Diana was using her Typhlosion which started out as a Cyndaquil, and Patrick was using his Sceptile which started out as a Treecko. The two fought hard to get to the top eight, but only one was going to make it to the semi-finals.

"Patrick, I know we've been through a lot, but you have to understand that I can't let you win. I must win this for my family," Diana said.

"I know what you mean Diana, but I'm attempting to do the same thing. After all, you're family to me," Patrick said.

"And so are you, but I must beat you," Diana commented.

"I understand that you're trying to win, and I'm doing that too. We'll both fight it out to the end," Patrick said.

So now Patrick and Diana were ready to have their battle come to a close. The Forest Pokemon Sceptile and the Volcano Pokemon Typhlosion were ready to go all out against each other.

"Sceptile use Dragonbreath," Patrick yelled out.

"Typhlosion use Flamethrower," Diana shouted.

Sceptile opened its mouth and unleashed its Dragonbreath while Typhlosion opened its mouth to unleash its Flamethrower.

"Typhlosion is firing its Flamethrower from its mouth, and Sceptile is somehow using Dragonbreath. Right now the two attacks just seem to be mixing together doing nothing," Joe said.

An explosion was created, and that got Typhlosion and Sceptile to jump out of the way. Diana refused to have Patrick beat her.

"Come on Typhlosion use Swift," Diana commanded to her Typhlosion.

"Sceptile, use your Agility to dodge it," Patrick retaliated.

Typhlosion started to scatter stars all over the place by using Swift, and Sceptile increased its speed with Agility to dodge Typhlosion's attack. So far Sceptile was not getting hit by a single star.

"And would you look at Sceptile using its speed to cut through Typhlosion's Swift, I never seen anything so remarkable," Joe said.

"Use Leaf Blade," Patrick ordered.

Sceptile cut through Typhlosion's Swift, and then sliced Typhlosion with Leaf Blade. Typhlosion was feeling the pain from Sceptile's fierce Leaf Blade, and the Forest Pokemon was at full strength.

"Wow, Sceptile slices past Typhlosion with Leaf Blade! So far Patrick and Sceptile are on the same page knowing what they have to do," Joe exclaimed.

"No more games, Typhlosion use Eruption," Diana yelled out.

The Volcano Pokemon was starting to get angry, and Sceptile was quick enough to get out of the way. Typhlosion unleashed its Eruption into the air, and Sceptile saw the flames coming down.

"Well Typhlosion has been told by Diana to use Eruption to try and catch Sceptile somewhere. The question is will Eruption help Typhlosion at all," Joe questioned.

"All Diana is hoping for is that it hits Sceptile, and then things would get pretty interesting for Diana," Kogen said.

"Does Patrick have a way out of this," Katie asked.

"I hope so," Meagan responded.

Sceptile was able to swiftly dodge the flames that were coming down, and Sceptile just kept on avoiding. Then it was time for Patrick to have Sceptile attack once again, and he thought of something.

"It may not be sunlight, but these flames might be a considerable substitute," Patrick said to himself, "Sceptile use Solarbeam!"

"And what's this, Sceptile appears to be gathering sunlight to use Solarbeam," Joe stated.

The Forest Pokemon started to gather sunlight for a Solarbeam, and the flames around Sceptile were actually helping charge faster. Typhlosion was prepared to get out of the way when it was ready, but Sceptile fired it in a quick amount of time catching Typhlosion off guard.

"No way, how did Solarbeam get ready so quickly," Diana asked.

"Thank the flames from Typhlosion's Eruption attack," Patrick replied.

Typhlosion was blasted to the wall by Sceptile's Solarbeam attack, and the Volcano Pokemon was knocked out by Solarbeam. The battle was over, and Sceptile was the last one standing.

"Typhlosion is unable to battle, the winner is Sceptile! The winner of this battle and advancing to the semi-finals is Patrick Schmidl of Homewood," the referee announced.

"And its over! Sceptile defeats Typhlosion with a Solarbeam to claim victory! And now Patrick Schmidl who was won will now be moving on to the semi-finals to face Max Schmidl," Joe announced.

"Patrick Schmidl always finds a way to win, and I bet he had Sceptile use the fire from Typhlosion's Eruption to help power up its Solarbeam quicker. Solarbeam was fired in an instant, and Patrick has wounded up winning," Kogen explains.

The picture of Typhlosion turned gray, and all of the other pictures disappeared except for Patrick's picture where he was labeled the winner. Patrick defeated her cousin Diana in a six Pokemon battle.

"He won, he actually won," Meagan said in belief.

"We never gave up on him," Katie stated.

"Well well well, it looks like me and Patrick are going to have some more business to take care of," Max said crossing his arms.

"Way to go Patrick," Edward said raising his fist.

"I'm so proud of you Patrick," Nancy responded.

Ash was watching somewhere in the stadium high in the stands. He was crossing his arms with his Pikachu on his back smiling at Patrick.

"Patrick, you're so far the real deal," Ash stated.

Elsewhere on the Yates side, Debbie, Carey, and Beth were pretty disappointed that Diana ended up losing. Diana worked really hard, and she couldn't do them the favor of winning.

"So its over for our girl, this is pretty sad," Carey said.

"I know, but give her credit she fought hard all the way to the end," Debbie stated.

"And lets be happy for Patrick too, after all your nephew and my cousin was working very well with his Pokemon," Beth explained.

"You did great Typhlosion, now go on and take a good rest. Our work here is done," Diana said to Typhlosion after she put it back in its Pokeball.

Diana walked up to Patrick after he put Sceptile back in its ball not after thanking it for a well fought battle against Diana's Typhlosion, and getting him to the semi-finals of the Pokemon Grand Prix.

"Patrick, I don't know what to say. You're pretty much the best trainer I've ever faced in my family," Diana complemented.

"I wish I could say the same about you, but that's not true because of the history I had with Max. Now I have to face him in the semi-finals," Patrick stated.

"I can see that there is someone you have a tough time beating. Well Patrick, I wish you the best of luck the rest of the way," Diana responded.

Patrick and Diana ended up shaking hands, and everyone in the stands were cheering very loudly. The Yates family was so happy that Diana was congratulating Patrick, and the Schmidl family was happy to see Patrick appricating his cousin. It was a touching moment for the Schmidl family.

"Patrick has respected anyone he faces, and that even includes his own cousin. I'm happy with what I see in him," Nancy said.

"Me too Nancy," Edward replied.

Patrick and Diana actually agreed to leave the battlefield together. They were hoping to be greeted by their family and friends when they get out.

"And that does it for the Pokemon Grand Prix Quarterfinals! Tune in tommorow on FOX SPORTS when we have the Pokemon Grand Prix Championship Tournament Semi-Finals with the first match being Shadelock VS Meagan Puente, and then the second match being Max Schmidl VS Patrick Schmidl! This is Joe Buck," Joe announced.

"And I'm Kogen Samuels," Kogen announced.

"Thanks for watching this presentation of the Pokemon Grand Prix! We'll see you tommorow," Joe announced as he and Kogen sign off.

**Grand Prix Updates:**

**Patrick Schmidl: Advances To The Semi-Finals**

**Diana Yates: ELIMINATED**


	602. Semi-Finals: Here Comes Shadelock

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used. I also don't own FOX SPORTS or Ash Ketchum.**

Patrick and Diana were leaving the battle arena after a great battle with each other. The two were pleased with how they did against each other. Then coming towards Patrick and Diana were their parents.

"Mom, Dad," Patrick and Diana both said in union.

Edward and Nancy were there to appricate their son for winning, and doing his best against Diana. Diana's parents Debbie and Carey were doing the same while giving her hugs.

"We're so proud of you both," Nancy told the two.

"Thanks Aunt Nancy," Diana replied.

"Let me just tell you that it didn't really mattered who won, you both had fun and you gave it your all," Debbie stated.

"I know Aunt Debbie, it was a pleasure to be going up against my own cousin," Patrick said.

"Well you kids were terrific, and congrats to you Patrick on getting to the semi-finals," Carey said.

"Thanks Uncle Carey," Patrick replied.

"Now lets go back to the hotel and celebrate," Debbie suggested.

Patrick, Diana, Debbie, Carey, and Nancey were all leaving to head back to the hotel. Patrick's father was impressed with how he was doing, and he was just speechless with words.

"Patrick, you're doing great so far. I wonder if you can actually beat your brother," Edward questioned himself.

They all returned to the hotel where everyone gathered around for a congratulatory dinner on a job well done. They got drinks, but they were waiting on their food. Patrick, Max, John, Margaret, Meagan, Katie, Diana, Beth, Edward, Nancy, Karen, Phil, Debbie, and Carey were all togehter eating dinner after a hard day of work in the Pokemon Grand Prix.

"I like to say that we should be celebrating the achievements of Meagan, Patrick, and Patrick's brother for winning today," Phil said out loud speaking.

"Congratulations to you three, and as for Katie and Patrick's cousin, you guys were terrific as well," Karen said out loud.

They all raised their glasses and gave a toast for Meagan's win over her sister Katie, Max's win over the vice president of Darkdust, and Patrick's win over his cousin Diana. Tonight they could all feast in enjoyment.

"So Patrick, congratulations on your win today," Meagan commented.

"Yeah, you really had me there most of the time, and you're Pokemon were able to beat my Pokemon," Diana responded.

"I know, but tonight we can let our Pokemon take a breather at the Pokemon Center. I gave my Pokemon lots of food and treats for a job well done," Patrick stated.

"That's great of you Patrick, but what about your brother," Katie asked.

"Are you talking about my brother Max," Patrick asked.

"Yeah, aren't you worried about facing him tommorow," Katie questioned.

Max was listening to the conversation that Katie started up about Patrick's upcoming battle against his brother Max. Patrick was now remembering all the times that he always has triumphed over Patrick.

"Are you talking about Patrick's exit from the Pokemon Grand Prix tommorow," Max questions.

"Don't get cocky Max, just because you may have beaten him plenty of times doesn't mean its guarenteed to happen again," John explained.

"Yeah, John's right, because tommorow I might give you a little surprise," Patrick said.

"Well Patrick, I can't wait till we have our little bout tommorow," Max said with a competitive tone.

Patrick and Max were already at it, but they had to wait until tommorow to face each other in a Pokemon battle. Then Beth started to bring something else up to the table.

"I don't want to be the one who gets into people's business, but I think we have an even bigger concern to worry about rather than your brotherly rivalry," Beth stated.

"What are you talking about Beth," Diana asked.

"Yeah Beth, what is it you want to talk about," Margaret asked.

"I'm talking about Meagan's battle, isn't she going to be facing Shadelock," Beth said.

The table went completely silent, and Patrick and Max decided to put aside their little rivalry after hearing about Meagan's battle which was going to come first. Meagan was going to have to go one on one with the head of Darkdust.

"Oh yeah, Shadelock. I'm starting to get those memories again of me, Katie, and Patrick teaming up against him, and we still got creamed," Meagan said.

"Yeah, and when I was battling him with Garret, we learned the hard way how strong his Pokemon were," Beth said.

_Flashback_

_Beth and Garret were facing Shadelock and his Darkrai. Darkrai was using Dark Pulse to defeat Beth's Torterra and Garret's Kecleon's Substitute. Then Darkrai use Dark Void to put Kecleon to sleep, and then unleashed its Nightmare to defeat Garret's Kecleon._

"Even though we only faced his Darkrai, it was a powerful weapon that could not be stopped," Beth said

_End Flashback_

"I saw that, and let me just say Shadelock and his Pokemon are monsters," Katie stated, "and I'm feeling very horrible that Meagan has to fight him in the semi-finals."

"Well don't worry, you all say that the power Darkdust's Pokemon has obtained is false, and you actually have proved it to Riley, Nukem, Ella, Seymour, and Sneavely! Now you need to show Shadelock that his Pokemon's powers are not real," Edward announced.

"You're right, tommorow when I go and face Shadelock, I will not run or hide, me and my Pokemon will give our hearts out to find a way to win against Shadelock's deadly Pokemon," Meagan announced.

"That's the spirit Meagan! You nearly gave in when you first faced Riley with his Pokemon getting a colossal power boost, but you found the strength inside to know that you're clearly better than him and won," Patrick explained, "and I did the same with Nukem, Diana did that with Ella, Katie did that with Seymour, and Max just did it with Nukem."

"Patrick may be on to something Meagan, you might actually win tommorow," Nancy told Meagan.

"Listen to Patrick's mom, show him what you're made of and prove you're the better Pokemon trainer. If you do that, I will be so proud of you," Karen told her daughter.

Meagan was hearing all the words that were encouraging her to know that she could actually beat Shadelock. Meagan was happy to hear all of the words coming out of everybody's mouth.

"Look out Shadelock, Meagan's coming after you tommorow," Meagan said.

The group of people got their food and began to eat. Mew was happy to hear the words coming out of everyone's mouth, but Mew was wondering if Meagan was going to be the one to defeat Shadelock.

"Is it possible that Meagan might be the one to beat Shadelock, only time will tell when that moment comes," Mew said to itself.

Everyone continued to eat, and later in the night while everyone was resting up for tommorow's big day, Shadelock was on the Darkdust Airship waiting for time to pass while looking at his prized Pokeball.

"Were getting close my friend, your freedom will finally come," Shadelock said to the Pokeball.

The marvelous purple glow continued to shine very brightly. Inside was the mysterious Pokemon that destroyed Ash's world, and he was so happy that he could bring it out again. Mew was flying around in the middle of the night, and it found Darkdust's Airship where Shadelock's prized possesion was inside.

"Patrick might be able to defeat Shadelock's Pokemon, but he can't beat that alone. I must not take action until the time comes," Mew said to itself.

"What's that," Shadelock questioned as he heard Mew's voice.

Mew flew away, and Shadelock looked out his window. He didn't see anything, and Mew was hiding behind his ship.

"Probably just a Volbeat," Shadelock said to himself.

Mew flew away back into the sky. Mew was looking at the Darkdust Airship, and was feeling concerned about what was coming up. Mew went back to the hotel to join up with Patrick.

The next day came and it was getting near the moment where Meagan and Shadelock were going to go up against each other in a Pokemon battle. The Pokemon Grand Prix Semi-Finals were about to begin.

"Welcome one and all to the Pokemon Grand Prix here on FOX! Today we feature the two semi-finals battles where the winners will face up in the ultimate round, the Championship round. Alongside with me is my partner Kogen Samuels," Joe announced.

"Thanks for having me Joe, and may I say that this has been an amazing Pokemon Grand Prix. We got four deserving Pokemon trainers going into the semi-finals, and at the end of the day two of them will win a chance to win the whole shabang," Kogen announced.

"Yes, and the first battle we will see is Shadelock VS Meagan Puente. So far in this whole Pokemon Grand Prix, nobody has even taken out one of Shadelock's Pokemon. It looks like nobody is putting up a fight against him," Joe explained.

"I know, its like this guy's Pokemon are not normal. Plus they're all legendary which makes it a lot harder," Kogen said.

"Indeed, and the second battle will be Max Schmidl VS Patrick Schmidl. Patrick and Max are the sons of Grass Gym Leader Nancy and Flying Gym Leader Edward, and they both have defeated trainers nobody thought would lose. Max beat Sneavely in the Quarterfinals yesterday, and not long ago his brother Patrick dethroned the Unknown Champion in the second round of the Championship Tournament," Joe explained.

"Correct, and these are two Pokemon trainers who just refuse to lose. A battle between the two sons of two gym leaders, now this is going to be something fun to watch," Kogen said.

"Sit back and enjoy the Pokemon Grand Prix Semi-Finals as you're watching the Pokemon Grand Prix on FOX SPORTS," Joe announced.

The stage was set as the first round of the Pokemon Grand Prix Championship Tournament Semi-Finals was soon going to begin between Shadelock and Meagan. This was going to be a very tough battle for Meagan, and everyone on her side was hoping she would win.

**Grand Prix Updates:**

**Semi-Finals Begin**


	603. Semi-Finals: Meagan VS Shadelock

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used. I also don't own FOX SPORTS or Ash Ketchum.**

Everyone was getting set for the upcoming battle that was going to take place between Meagan and Shadelock. Meagan did want to win, but she refused to go down very easily.

"Meagan, are you sure you can beat Shadelock," Katie asked.

"The truth is Katie, I really don't know. What I'm not going to do is back down," Meagan stated.

"Please Meagan, do whatever you can to win," Katie told her sister.

"I will do my best," Meagan replied.

Meagan wasn't afraid at all, and Shadelock was just wiping his face as he prepared to take the stage to face Meagan.

"You're watching the Pokemon Grand Prix Championship Tournament right here on FOX! It will be Shadelock VS Meagan Puente in the first semi-final match that will take place right now," Joe announced.

Meagan and Shadelock were arriving on the battlefield ready to take each other on. Meagan wasn't afraid of Shadelock at all after all of the other chaos Meagan had to deal with in the Pokemon Grand Prix.

"Hello there Shadelock," Meagan said.

"Oh Meagan, do you realize your chances of winning are imaginary," Shadelock told Meagan.

"You don't scare me Shadelock. Maybe you did in the past, but not anymore. I will do what I can to defeat you," Meagan announced.

"Bring it on, you know its only going to lead to failure," Shadelock stated.

Patrick and Katie were on their own as they were about to see Meagan go one on one with the mighty Shadelock. The crowd was buzzing as the winner would make it into the Pokemon Grand Prix finals.

"Okay! Shadelock, Meagan, here are the rules. You will be using all six Pokemon in this battle, and the last one standing will be the winner. Now take your positions and begin the battle," the referee announced.

The electronic scoreboard showed Shadelock's photo on the left and Meagan's photo on the right. The two each got out a Pokeball, and they were both ready to face each other head on.

"Regigigas, attack," Shadelock yelled out sending out his Regigigas.

"Lets go Azumarill," Meagan shouted bringing out her Azumarill.

"And each trainer has brought out their first Pokemon with Shadelock starting off with that Regigigas, and Meagan is going to begin with Azumarill. Is Meagan going to be a match against Shadelock, or will Shadelock cruise through this battle too," Joe questioned.

The first empty box underneath Shadelock's photo was filled with a photo of Regigigas, and the first empty box underneath Meagan's photo was filled with a photo of Azumarill. The Colossal Pokemon Regigigas, and the Aqua Rabbit Pokemon Azumarill were both ready to battle.

"Azumarill use Hydro Pump," Meagan yelled out.

Azumarill unleashed its Hydro Pump, but Regigigas wasn't phased one bit by Azumarill's attack.

"It didn't work," Meagan said.

"Azumarill tries to attack Regigigas with Hydro Pump, but it doesn't seem to have done anything to Regigigas," Joe announced.

"Regigigas use Heavy Slam," Shadelock told his Regigigas.

The Colossal Pokemon came at Azumarill crushing it with Heavy Slam. It was too quick for Azumarill to get out of the way or react, and the Aqua Rabbit Pokemon was knocked out cold.

"Azumarill is unable to battle, the winner is Regigigas," the referee announced.

"In just one hit, Regigigas has defeated Azumarill. Things are not looking up for Meagan right now," Joe stated.

Meagan was not happy, and neither were the others as they noticed Azumarill being defeated. As Meagan called back her Azumarill, the photo of Azumarill up on the scoreboard turned gray.

"So I'm down one Pokemon, I'll still find a way to beat you. Ursaring, you're up," Meagan shouted bringing out her Ursaring.

"For Meagan's second Pokemon, she will be using Ursaring! Can Ursaring put up a fight against Regigigas, or will Regigigas strike again," Joe questions.

The Hibernator's Pokemon photo appeared in the second empty box underneath Meagan's photo. Azumarill couldn't do anything to Regigigas, so Meagan hope Ursaring could.

"Just letting you know Meagan, Regigigas not only beat all of your Pokemon combined, but it's 100 times more powerful than it was before," Shadelock stated.

"We'll see about that, Ursaring use Superpower," Meagan yelled out.

Meagan realized that Regigigas was a normal type and Superpower was a fighting type so she thought Ursaring should use Superpower. The Hibernator Pokemon smashed Regigigas with Superpower, but there was no harm done.

"What," Meagan responded.

"Ursaring strikes first with Superpower, but it doesn't work on Regigigas," Joe announced.

"And that's a fighting type move, that Regigigas sure is tough," Kogen said.

"Regigigas use Crush Grip," Shadelock ordered his Regigigas.

The Colossal Pokemon grabbed Ursaring with its Crush Grip, and crushed the Hibernator Pokemon with its bare hand. Ursaring was down and out.

"Ursaring no," Meagan cried out.

"Ursaring is unable to battle, the winner is Regigigas," the referee announced.

"Wow, not even Ursaring was a match for Regigigas. Meagan is quickly down two Pokemon, and she better hope for something to happen or things are going to get bad for her," Joe said.

"Meagan's losing," Katie said.

"She's doing her best, but Shadelock's Regigigas is way out of her league. She needs to have her Pokemon dig deeper," Patrick told Katie.

Meagan called back her Ursaring and pulled out her third Pokeball. Meagan was hoping for something to happen, and that Shadelock would go down soon.

"Alright Froslass, come on out," Meagan yelled out sending out her Froslass.

"And for Meagan's third Pokemon, she will be using Froslass. Lets see if Froslass is going to be able to help Meagan out," Joe shouted.

The third empty box under Meagan's photo was filled up with a photo of Froslass. The Snow Land Pokemon was now going to get a crack at Shadelock and his Regigigas.

"Froslass use Blizzard," Meagan shouted.

Froslass unleashed its Blizzard attack at Regigigas, but the Colossal Pokemon felt no signs of freezing over after being hit by Froslass's attack.

"Froslass tries to use Blizzard, and it fails. It seems nothing can get to this Regigigas," Joe exclaimed.

"Nothing's working," Meagan said to herself.

"And this willl! Regigigas use Heavy Slam once again," Shadelock yelled out.

Regigigas attacked Froslass once again with a Heavy Slam, and the Snow Land Pokemon was crushed to its defeat. Froslass never stood a chance against Regigigas.

"Froslass is unable to battle, the winner is Regigigas," the referee announced.

"And Regigigas uses Heavy Slam once again to take down Meagan's Froslass. So far none of Meagan's Pokemon have put up a match against one Pokemon of Shadelock's," Joe stated.

"And now Meagan only has half of her Pokemon left. She might want to start thinking about what to do before its too late," Kogen stated.

Meagan called back her Froslass, and the photo of Froslass ended up going gray. Meagan only had three Pokemon left, and so far not one was able to lay a scratch on Regigigas.

"I don't know if I can win, but I will leave my mark somewhere in this battle," Meagan said as he held out her next Pokeball, "Luxray, come on out!"

Meagan tossed her Pokeball to bring out the Gleam Eyes Pokemon Luxray. It seemed that none of Meagan's Pokemon have been able to help her, and she was hoping Luxray could bring something to the table as its photo filled in the fourth empty box.

"And Meagan's fourth Pokemon is going to be Luxray! Will Luxray be able to stop the almighty Regigigas, or will Luxray go down as well," Joe said.

"This is it, I'm not going to be defeated so easily! Luxray use Thunder," Meagan shouted.

The Gleam Eyes Pokemon started to gather a whole bunch of electricity, and then unleashed it into a Thunder attack. The Colossal Pokemon was hit by Luxray's Thunder, and it appeared to be hurting Regigigas a little bit.

"Luxray unleashes its Thunder on Regigigas, and it looks like Thunder might be working as Regigigas can't seem to move," Joe announced.

Regigigas was able to shake it off, and Shadelock was surprised to see that Luxray was actually able to do a little something to Regigigas.

"It worked," Meagan said swinging her fist.

"Luxray's Thunder was strong enough. She might be able to do it now," Katie said.

"I don't know about that just yet," Patrick said.

"I can't believe it, my Pokemon finally got hurt. Not enough to defeat it though! Regigigas use Crush Grip once more," Shadelock commanded to his Regigigas.

The Colossal Pokemon countered right away with another Crush Grip attack on Luxray. The Gleam Eyes Pokemon struggled to break free of Regigigas's grip, and Luxray fainted.

"Luxray is unable to battle, the winner is Regigigas," the referee announced.

"Just when Meagan thinks things might be going her way a bit, Regigigas strikes again with Crush Grip. Things are not looking up for Meagan now, she is down to just two Pokemon while Shadelock still has all six," Joe explained.

Meagan called back her Luxray, and Luxray's photo ended up turning gray. With Meagan with only two Pokemon left, she really didn't have anything to fall back on. Meagan needed a miracle, and she needed one now.

"I will not go down so easily! Go Granbull," Meagan yelled out sending out her Granbull.

"Meagan has chosen her fifth Pokemon, and it will be Granbull. With Luxray turning things around for a little bit, can Granbull actually turn things around for Meagan," Joe announced.

Granbull's photo appeared in the fifth empty box under Meagan's photo. It was up to the Fairy Pokemon to make sure that Regigigas was taken care of along with Shadelock's other Pokemon.

"We got to do something Granbull, use Focus Punch," Meagan yelled out to her Granbull.

The Fairy Pokemon charged towards Regigigas with Focus Punch, and Granbull punched Regigigas. The effects seemed to be a bit strong enough, but Regigigas was still standing up.

"Granbull has used Focus Punch, but nothing seemed to have happened. Regigigas is still standing up," Joe said.

"Focus Punch might have helped a little bit for Meagan and Granbull, but I don't know if it helped a lot," Kogen said.

The Colossal Pokemon was still standing up, and all Shadelock could do was laugh at Meagan's futile efforts of being able to win against the a evil Shadelock.

"Give it up Meagan, you're just wasting your time," Shadelock told Meagan, "Regigigas, take out that Granbull with Giga Impact!"

"I won't just stand here and suffer defeat, Granbull another Focus Punch," Meagan shouted.

Regigigas was charging at Granbull with Giga Impact, and Granbull was coming at Regigigas with another Focus Punch. The two ended up meeting, but Granbull was completely overpowered by Regigigas's attack, and the Fairy Pokemon was knocked out.

"No, Granbull," Meagan cried out.

"Granbull is unable to battle, the winner is Regigigas," the referee announced.

"Meagan's Granbull is unable to battle. Regigigas and Granbull were trying to duel it out with Regigigas using Giga Impact and Granbull using Focus Punch. In the end it was Giga Impact that completely took over leaving Meagan to just one Pokemon," Joe explained.

Time was running out for Meagan Puente as Granbull was defeated. Granbull's photo turned gray, and Meagan called back her Granbull.

"Now what's Meagan going to do, my sister only has one Pokemon left," Katie said in fear.

"I don't know, I wasn't sure if Meagan was actually going to even be a match against Shadelock. What I do like is the fact that she won't quit until her Pokemon can't do anything anymore. Charizard seems to be Meagan's last hope, but I don't know if Charizard will do any good," Patrick explained.

Meagan was standing there looking at Shadelock. She was mainly focused on her battle despite always having her Pokemon getting pummeled. Meagan knew she was going to lose, but what she didn't want to do what go out getting flattened.

"I will get out of here with something. You're my last hope, go Charizard," Meagan shouted bringing out her Charizard.

"Meagan has brough out her final Pokemon, and her final Pokemon is going to be Charizard. Will Charizard be able to pull off a miracle comeback, or is Meagan doomed," Joe questioned.

"I don't think Meagan has a shot to win. Even if Charizard defeats Regigigas, how will she be able to defeat his other five Pokemon," Kogen questions.

The final empty box under Meagan's photo was filled with a photo of Charizard. The Flame Pokemon Charizard was Meagan's last hope for claiming victory, but she wanted to only focus on one thing.

"Charizard, I don't think were going to win. What I do want to do is defeat that Regigigas," Meagan stated pointing to Regigigas.

The Colossal Pokemon was looking pretty tired out after using up some energy for Giga Impact, and the effects from Luxray's Thunder and Granbull's Focus Punch. This might be Meagan's only opportunity to strike.

"Charizard, prepare to use Blast Burn," Meagan told her Charizard.

The Flame Pokemon started to gather a whole bunch of fire energy, and Regigigas was just standing there. Shadelock was standing there with his arms crossed and an evil smile on his face.

"Get ready everyone, it appears Charizard is going to use Blast Burn! Here it comes," Joe shouted.

"Hahaha, you think that pathetic piece of garbage is going to take out my Pokemon royality," Shadelock said mocking Meagan.

Blast Burn strikes Regigigas and the Colossal Pokemon was severly burned. After the effects of Blast Burn wore off, Charizard got tired and Regigigas collasped to the ground.

"What, this can't be," Shadelock said in shock.

"Regigigas is unable to battle, the winner is Charizard," the referee announced.

"MEAGAN HAS DONE IT! SHE HAS FINALLY DEFEATED ONE OF SHADELOCK'S POKEMON! She has a long way to go to get back, but what an amazing accomplishment by Meagan and Charizard," Joe announced.

"Way to go Charizard," Meagan said cheering for Charizard.

"She did it, she actually did it," Katie said hopping up and down.

"Meagan has finally done it. Maybe there is a chance that Shadelock can be defeated," Patrick said.

"But he still has five Pokemon," Katie told Patrick.

"I know, but thanks to Meagan's hard work in not giving up, me or Max hopefully me might have the chance of prevailing against Shadelock," Patrick explained.

Regigigas's photo turned gray, and Shadelock couldn't believe what just happened. He was really angry with Meagan, but he still had five Pokemon left in his arsenal.

"How dare you! You destroyed my undefeated run! You'll pay for this Meagan Puente! Deoxys, destroy that Charizard," Shadelock screamed sending out his Deoxys.

"Shadelock is angry that one of his Pokemon has finally been defeated. Now he will use Deoxys to take on Charizard," Joe announced.

"Maybe Deoxys will help Shadelock get his redemption at Meagan by beating Charizard," Kogen said.

Deoxys's photo filled in the second empty box underneath Shadelock's photo. The DNA Pokemon Deoxys was ready to give Charizard a beating as Shadelock was ready for some serious payback. Meagan needed to also realize that Shadelock still has five Pokemon.

"Deoxys, change into attack form and use Superpower," Shadelock ordered his Deoxys.

The DNA Pokemon changed into its attack form and used its Superpower. Deoxys was coming right at Charizard, and it took the Flame Pokemon out in one hit. Charizard was too tired to get out of the way, and the battle was over.

"Charizard is unable to battle, the winner is Deoxys! The winner of this battle and advancing to the Championship Round is Shadelock," the referee announced.

"Deoxys finishes Charizard off with Superpower, and Meagan will be going home. Shadelock on the other hand has just won himself a spot in the Pokemon Grand Prix Championship Round! He will wait for the winner of the second battle to figure out who he will be facing," Joe announced.

"Shadelock is now in the finals, and this has just been a remarkable run for him. The question right now is which Schmidl brother will face him, and will either of them be a match against him," Kogen explained.

Charizard's photo ended up going gray, and all of the other pictures disappeared except for Shadelock's. The scoreboard showed him as the winner, and Meagan was actually happy with the results that she got.

"Why are you happy, I beat you," Shadelock told Meagan.

"You did beat me, but at least now I know you can be beaten," Meagan stated, "just not by me."

Meagan walked off the battlefield, and that just angered Shadelock. The rest of Darkdust was disgusted with the fact that Meagan was walking off in a good mood.

"Katie might have lost, but beating one of Shadelock's Pokemon. That has got to be something amazing," Katie said.

"I agree with you Katie, but someone will win against him. We can't give up until someone defeats Shadelock," Patrick said.

Patrick and Katie were watching, and then Patrick's brother Max was standing in the tunnel with his arms crossed. Patrick noticed his brother right behind him waiting for him as their battle was about to begin.

"Max," Patrick questioned.

"It's time, we must report to the battlefield," Max told Patrick.

"Okay, well Katie I want you and Meagan to wish me luck," Patrick said as he left with his brother.

Patrick walked down the tunnel with his brother, and Katie was all alone. She needed to join up with her sister to see how she was after her battle. Right now a fierce battle was soon going to take place between Max Schmidl and Patrick Schmidl.

**Grand Prix Updates:**

**Meagan Puente: ELIMINATED**

**Darkdust Head Shadelock: Advances To The Championship Round**


	604. Semi-Finals: Max's Last Stand Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used. I also don't own FOX SPORTS or Ash Ketchum.**

Meagan was coming out of the tunnel after her defeat to Shadelock. She was greeted by her sister Katie along with her parents Karen and Phil.

"I can't believe you lost," Karen said.

"I know, but its okay," Meagan said.

"It's okay, no its not okay! You just lost, and its bad when you lose," Phil stated.

"Dad, Shadelock's Pokemon were just too powerful. I was happy with myself beating at least one of his Pokemon," Meagan told her stepfather.

"One of his Pokemon, that's not good enough," Phil said.

"It is when you're facing Shadelock. Didn't you face him when Darkdust was getting their gym tokens," Katie questioned.

"Actually yes...and I was no match for him," Phil replied.

"Me neither," Karen responded

"So you see dad, I just did what neither you or mom did, I actually put a small dent into Shadelock. I'm hoping whoever wins the next battle will finish him off," Meagan said.

"Yeah, either if Patrick loses to Max again, or Patrick somehow wins, then the winner of that battle can show Shadelock who's boss," Katie explained.

"You're right, you know Patrick is a good enough Pokemon trainer. I mean he made it all the way here, and he beat the Unknown Champion, so I would figure if Patrick were to beat him," Phil explained.

"Well lets go watch Patrick's battle with his brother right now," Meagan said.

The entire Puente family began to walk back to the crowd where they were about to witness a fierce battle between Patrick and Max. The stage was set as Patrick and Max were ready to face each other.

"You're watching the Pokemon Grand Prix Championship Tournament right here on FOX! It will be Max Schmidl VS Patrick Schmidl in the second and final semi-final match that will take place right now," Joe announced.

Patrick and Max were entering the battlefield as they were being greeted by a very loud crowd. Everyone was cheering loudly as Meagan and Katie were watching together with their parents, John and Margaret were watching together, and their parent Edward and Nancy were watching together.

"Hello there Patrick," Max replied.

"Hey Max," Patrick said.

"I just want to let you know that throughout our entire careers as Pokemon trainers, I've always bested you and came out on top. Today the same thing will happen for me," Max said.

"Brace yourself Max, you are my rival. You have been the person I always try to catch up too, and now its time for me to finally catch you right here, right now," Patrick replied.

"Then bring it on, your time here in the Pokemon Grand Prix is starting to dry up," Max told Patrick.

The crowd was going crazy, and everyone was ready to see what could be the fiercest battle of the Pokemon Grand Prix. The winner would go the Championship Round and go head to head with Shadelock.

"Okay! Max, Patrick, here are the rules. You will be using all six Pokemon in this battle, and the last one standing will be the winner. Now take your positions and begin the battle," the referee announced.

The scoreboard showed Max's photo on the left and Patrick's photo on the right. There were six empty boxes underneath each picture all representing the Pokemon that they would be using. Patrick pulled out his first Pokeball, and Max did the exact same thing.

"Go Electivire," Max yelled out sending out his Electivire.

"Come on out Furret," Patrick shouted bringing out his Furret.

"And were off in the final semi-final battle with Max beginning with Electivire and Patrick starting off with Furret! This is it, the winner of this match will face Shadelock in the Championship Round," Joe announced.

Underneath Max's photo was a picture of Electivire in the first empty box, and underneath Patrick's photo was a picture of Furret in the first empty box. The Thunderbolt Pokemon and the Long Body Pokemon were both ready to battle in what would be the biggest match so far in the Pokemon Grand Prix.

"Furret use Rollout," Patrick yelled out.

Furret started to use Rollout to roll all over the battlefield. Electivire was standing there waiting for the perfect moment to attack Furret.

"And so it begins, Electivire use Electro Ball," Max shouted.

Electivire unleashed an Electro Ball at the rolling Furret. Furret was disrupted when Electro Ball hit, and Furret jumped up into the air and back onto its feet.

"So Furret starts it off with Rollout, and then Electivire unleashes an Electro Ball to attack Furret only to watch Furret get right back on its feet," Joe announced.

"Alright Furret, use Hyper Beam," Patrick ordered.

"Electivire use Light Screen," Max retaliated.

The Long Body Pokemon was prepared to unleash a Hyper Beam, but when Furret fired away, Electivire created a Light Screen to protect itself from Furret's Hyper Beam. Furret was drained on energy, and Hyper Beam failed.

"Furret blasts out a Hyper Beam, but is no good as Electivire uses Light Screen to block it," Joe announced.

"Yeah, Light Screen is a pretty strong defensive move to help minimize the effects of some attacks greatly," Kogen explained.

Furret was worn out, and this was Electivire's attack to strike big on the Long Body Pokemon.

"Now's our chance, Electivire use Thunderpunch," Max commanded.

Electivire was coming right at Furret with Thunderpunch, and Electivire electrocuted Furret with its powerful electric punch to knock it out.

"Furret is unable to battle, the winner is Electivire," the referee shouted.

"And Electivire has defeated Furret with Thunderpunch! That little Furret just didn't seem to be a match for Electivire," Joe announced.

"Furret return," Patrick yelled out calling back his Furret, "great job Furret, now you go ahead and take a nice long rest."

Furret's picture ended up going gray indicating that Patrick can't turn to his Furret again. The battle was only beginning, and Patrick was already pulling out his second Pokemon.

"Impressive huh," Max asked.

"You bet it was, but now its my turn to shine! Come on out Octillery," Patrick shouted bringing out his Octillery.

"This doesn't seem to be good, Patrick is going to use Octillery as his second Pokemon which is a water type against Max's Electivire which is an electric type Pokemon," Joe stated.

"Bad idea for Patrick, Octillery is a water type and Electivire is an electric type. I don't know what Patrick is thinking right now," Kogen said.

Octillery's photo appeared in the second empty box underneath Patrick's photo. The Jet Pokemon Octillery was going up against the Thunderbolt Pokemon Electivire, and everyone is wondering what was going on.

"Why is Patrick using an Octillery against an electric type," Phil asked.

"I don't know dad, I think he really wants to challenge his brother," Meagan answered.

"Patrick, didn't you realize that Octillery is a water type Pokemon," Max stated.

"That is correct, and you said yourself that real champions need to overcome type disadvantages. This is a type disadvantage that I'm ready to have Octillery fight against," Patrick said.

"Okay then Patrick, suit yourself," Max said smiling.

Max was actually impressed that his younger brother was going to use Octillery, but only time would tell who would win.

"Octillery use Focus Energy," Patrick yelled out.

"Electivire use Thunder," Max retorted.

Octillery started to pump itself up with lots of energy by using Focus Energy, and Electivire unleashed its Thunder attack right on Octillery. Patrick and Octillery weren't afraid as Electivire used Thunder to zap Octillery.

"Just as expected, Octillery is being electrocuted with Thunder. Wait right here, it seems Octillery is toughening out the storm," Joe said.

"Excellent, Octillery is being tough," Edward said witnessing the battle.

The Jet Pokemon had its eyes opened, and it was feeling like nothing happened to Octillery. Electivire stopped using Thunder, and the Thunderbolt Pokemon was stunned to see Octillery was still standing.

"Wow, Octillery is tough," Max said.

"And strong too, use Octazooka," Patrick responded.

Octillery unleashed its Octazooka attack right at the startled Electivire, and the Thunderbolt Pokemon was hit by Octillery's attack, getting knocked out in the process as well.

"Electivire is unable to battle, the winner is Octillery," the referee shouted.

"Max's Electivire is down, and Octillery was able to weather out the storm and beat Electivire with an Octazooka. Patrick has been training his Pokemon very well, so no wonder he made it this far," Joe announced.

"This is what I want to see from Patrick, the same things he did showing that he won't let anything get in his way," Kogen said.

"Electivire return," Max yelled out calling back his Electivire, "you fought very hard Electivire."

Electivire's photo went gray after Octillery defeated Electivire with Octazooka. Now with Patrick and Max each a Pokemon down, Max now knows that things should be getting interesting.

"I like your style Patrick, but I'm going to win like I always do," Max said holding another Pokeball, "lets go Gengar!"

Max threw his Pokeball and sent out the Shadow Pokemon Gengar to take on Octillery. Patrick was not going to change Pokemon as he was sticking with his Octillery.

"And the battle continues as Max will be using Gengar, and Patrick will stay with Octillery. One thing we can be clear on, don't count either of these Pokemon trainers out of this battle," Joe announced.

"Do you think Patrick or Max is going to win," Margaret asked.

"I don't really know, I say Max might pull this one off," John answered.

"Octillery use Hydro Pump," Patrick yelled out.

Octillery unleashed its Hydro Pump right at Gengar, and Gengar was getting washed away by Octillery's attack.

"Wow, look at Octillery take care of Gengar with Hydro Pump," Joe yelled out.

"Gengar use Night Shade," Max shouted.

Gengar started to use its Night Shade, and the Shadow Pokemon was able to fight off Hydro Pump and strike Octillery with Night Shade. The Jet Pokemon was weakened after being hit by Gengar's attack.

"And Gengar comes right back with Night Shade," Joe yelled out.

"Alright Gengar now use Shadow Punch," Max shouted.

Gengar rushed its way towards Octillery, and Gengar drilled the Jet Pokemon with a Shadow Punch. Octillery was down for the count.

"Octillery is unable to battle, the winner is Gengar," the referee shouted.

"And Octillery is defeated by Gengar's Shadow Punch. Boy that Gengar can really pack a punch against its opponents. I wonder what Pokemon Patrick will use next against his own brother," Joe questioned.

"Octillery return," Patrick yelled out calling back his Octillery, "you did great Octillery, now take a nice long rest."

Octillery's phot ended up turning gray, and that left Patrick two Pokemon short. Patrick was all set to bring out his third Pokemon that would counter against Max's Gengar.

"So Patrick, have you chosen your next Pokemon," Max questioned.

"I sure have," Patrick answered holding out his Pokeball, "come on out Flygon!"

Patrick tossed his Pokeball, and coming out was the Mystic Pokemon Flygon. Patrick's Flygon was hovering over the ground just like Max's Gengar, and Patrick was prepared to have Flygon battle.

"Patrick has chosen his third Pokemon, and he will go with Flygon. Flygon is a pretty powerful dragon Pokemon as we have seen during his time here in the Pokemon Grand Prix, will it be enough to help him defeat Max," Joe questioned.

"Gengar use Shadow Ball," Max shouted.

"Flygon dodge it," Patrick retaliated.

Gengar attacked with Shadow Ball, and Flygon was able to get out of the way. Gengar kept firing off Shadow Ball attacks, and Flygon just kept on evading Gengar's attack.

"Gengar is trying to strike Flygon with Shadow Ball, but so far no luck in hitting Flygon," Joe stated.

"Right now Gengar is just trying to charge forward and try and hit Flygon instead of coming up with a strategy," Kogen said.

The Mystic Pokemon just kept getting closer to Gengar, and Patrick was awaiting for his chance to have Flygon attack.

"Now Flygon, use Dragon Claw," Patrick shouted.

Flygon unleashed its Dragon Claw right at Gengar the moment it got close. Gengar was burning off a lot of energy, and Flygon slashed Gengar with Dragon Claw.

"Flygon comes through by hitting Gengar with a Dragon Claw attack! I think this might be it for Gengar," Joe shouted.

The Shadow Pokemon was feeling weakened after taking a nasty hit from Gengar's Dragon Claw. Gengar collasped to the ground.

"No, Gengar," Max called out.

"Gengar is unable to battle, the winner is Flygon," the referee shouted.

"And Gengar is down for the count! Flygon has defeated Gengar after it kept using Shadow Ball over and over. So now both Patrick and Max are even with four Pokemon each," Joe announced.

"Gengar return," Max yelled out calling back his Gengar, "excellent work Gengar, we'll getem next time."

Gengar's photo ended up going gray after Flygon defeated Gengar. Everyone was pretty much glued to the battle that was taking place.

"Flygon did it," Meagan said.

"I know right," Katie replied.

"Gengar should've not used Shadow Ball so much to try and hit Flygon. That was a mistake on Max's part," Phil stated.

Max was already to bring out his third Pokemon. He had his third Pokeball in his hand as he was ready to take on Patrick's Flygon.

"Impressive Patrick, but not impressive enough. Go Alakazam," Max yelled out sending out his Alakazam.

"Max has brought out his third Pokemon which is Alakazam. Will Flygon continue its impressive run, or will Max get it back together," Joe questions.

Underneath Max's photo, the third empty box was filled with Alakazam's photo. Now it was the Psi Pokemon Alakazam going to take on the Mystic Pokemon Flygon. So far it appeared both Patrick and Max were evenly matched, but only finishing the battle would determine who would be victorious.

"Alakazam use Psychic," Max yelled out.

Alakazam caught Flygon with its Psychic powers, and Flygon was struggling to break free of Alakazam's Psychic.

"And Alakazam uses Psychic to catch Flygon, and Flygon cannot move," Joe yelled out.

"Flygon, fight it off and use Dragonbreath," Patrick shotued.

Flygon was able to overpower Alakazam's Psychic, and unleashed its Dragonbreath. The powerful breath came right at Alakazam, and the Psi Pokemon was hit and weakened.

"Amazing, Flygon overcomes Psychic and uses Dragonbreath! This is brilliant stuff," Joe shouted.

"Sigh, Patrick you're forgetting about something from Alakazam," Max said.

"What could I possibly forget," Patrick asked.

"This," Max answered, "use Recover."

Alakazam was using its Recover to heal the damage it took from Flygon's Dragonbreath. Alakazam was back at full strength, and that surprised Flygon.

"Alakazam has healed itself with Recover, and this may have put the battle back in his control," Joe said.

"Now use Psybeam," Max ordered.

The Psi Pokemon launched a Psybeam attack right at Flygon, and the Mystic Pokemon was hit. Flygon was feeling the dreadful power of Alakazam's Psybeam, and Flygon just fell down in defeat.

"Flygon is unable to battle, the winner is Alakazam," the referee shouted.

"Alakazam finishes off Flygon with a Psybeam! That is some impressive stuff from Max and Alakazam. Now Patrick is down to only three Pokemon, what Pokemon will he use next," Joe asked.

"Flygon return," Patrick yellec out calling back his Flygon, "you were great Flygon, now take a nice long rest."

The photo of Flygon turns gray, and Patrick was down to just three Pokemon in his arsenal. One thing he did know was that this battle was far from over.

"You probably don't get it Patrick, you can never beat me," Max said.

"That was the past, this is the present," Patrick said holding his next Pokeball, "come on out Gardevoir!"

Patrick tossed out his Pokeball, and coming out was the Embrace Pokemon Gardevoir. It was going to be a battle between two psychic Pokemon which really pleased Patrick and Max.

"And Patrick will now use Gardevoir as his fourth Pokemon. This will be interesting to see a duel between two psychic type Pokemon," Joe announced.

"Yeah, the only question is which one is stronger," Kogen said.

"Do you think Gardevoir can beat Alakazam," Katie asked.

"Katie, aren't you forgetting that Gardevoir has a surprise advantage over Alakazam," Meagan questioned.

"Oh, are you talking about," Katie said.

"That's right," Meagan replied.

"What are you talking about," Karen asked.

"Nothing mom," Meagan answered.

Gardevoir and Alakazam were both glaring at each other, and the two psychic Pokemon were ready to clash.

"Gardevoir use Magical Leaf," Patrick shouted.

"Alakazam use Reflect," Max retaliated.

Gardevoir started to attack Alakazam with Magical Leaf, but the Psi Pokemon used Reflect to deflect any of Gardevoir's attacks away.

"Gardevoir is trying ot hit Alakazam with Magical Leaf, but Alakazam has protected itself with Reflect. No luck there," Joe said.

"Now's my chance, Gardevoir use Shadow Ball," Patrick retaliated.

The Embrace Pokemon surprised Alakazam by quickly charging a Shadow Ball attack and hurling it over Alakazam's Reflect, and guiding it towards the Psi Pokemon with its psychic powers.

"Alakazam no," Max yelled out.

"Whoa, Gardevoir has used Shadow Ball to catch Alakazam off guard. It looks like Alakazam is not going to be able to heal itself out of this one," Joe said.

Alakazam was badly damaged, and the Psi Pokemon just didn't have the strength to use Recover. Alakazam collasped to the ground and never got up.

"Alakazam is unable to battle, the winner is Gardevoir," the referee shouted.

"Gardveoir has triumphed over Alakazam! What an impressive effort by Patrick and Gardevoir. Having Gardevoir attack with Magical Leaf and then sneak in a Shadow Ball when Alakazam wasn't expecting it, nicely done," Joe said.

"Alakazam return," Max yelled out calling back his Alakazam, "amazing effort out there, keep up the good work."

The picture of Alakazam turned gray, and that left Max with only three Pokemon. This was an amazing scene to witness as Patrick and Max were just evenly matched up.

"They're doing pretty good," Margaret said.

"Those two have always been good," John said.

"One of them is going to win, I just don't know who," Edward said.

"That was amazing how Gardevoir used its psychic powers to guide Shadow Ball past Reflect," Katie stated.

"Yeah, Patrick always knows what he's doing," Meagan mentioned.

The battle was halfway over, and neither Schmidl brother was going to give in so easily. Patrick and Max each had three Pokemon left.

**Grand Prix Updates:**

**Max Schmidl and Patrick Schmidl compete against each other**


	605. Semi-Finals: Max's Last Stand Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used. I also don't own FOX SPORTS or Ash Ketchum.**

With Patrick still using Gardevoir, and Max having to bring out another Pokemon, the battle was beginning to intesify.

"So Patrick, it appears your Pokemon are doing pretty well," Max said.

"Thanks, and you're Pokemon are doing just fine as well," Patrick complemented.

"Why thank you, but you know how you had Octillery get through a disadvantage. Well I think its my turn to do the same! Go Lucario," Max shouted bringing out his Lucario.

"And Max has brought out his fourth Pokemon. Max will use Lucario against Patrick's Gardevoir. Lucario may have itself a pretty big challenge as Lucario has a lot of fighting moves that can have little effect on a psychic type Pokemon," Joe announced.

"Luckily for Lucario, it doesn't have to worry about what will happen when it deals with Gardevoir's psychic powers. I mean psychic does beat fighting, but Lucario is also a steel type and psychic doesn't do well against steel so that can cancel everything out," Kogen explains.

It was going to be another vicious matchup as Max was going to have the Aura Pokemon Lucario take on the Embrace Pokemon Gardevoir. As Lucario's photo appeared in the fourth empty box under Max's photo, Max must realize what he and Patrick are fighting for.

"Alright Gardevoir, use Psychic," Patrick yelled out.

Gardevoir unleashed its Psychic attack at Lucario, but the Aura Pokemon wasn't phased at all by Gardevoir's attack.

"Gardevoir is trying to attack Lucario with Psychic, but it appears Lucario isn't being effected at all," Joe said.

"It's not working," Patrick said.

"I've trained Lucario very hard to handle anything that comes its way. Lucario use Bullet Punch," Max shouted.

Lucario started to attack Gardevoir repeatedly with Bullet Punch, and the Embrace Pokemon was getting pummeled pretty badly by Lucario.

"Now Lucario is giving it to Gardevoir with Bullet Punch," Joe yelled out.

"Now finish Gardevoir off with Aura Sphere," Max shouted.

Lucario stood on its feet and charged up an Aura Sphere. Lucario then launched its attack right at Gardevoir, and the Embrace Pokemon was taken out by Lucario's attack.

"Gardevoir," Patrick called out.

"Gardevoir is unable to battle, the winner is Lucario," the referee shouted.

"Lucario uses Aura Sphere to pulverize Gardevoir, and Gardevoir wasn't able to hang on. Patrick is now down to just two Pokemon, and what will Patrick do with his final two Pokemon," Joe questioned.

"Gardevoir return," Patrick yelled out calling back his Gardevoir, "you were terrific Gardevoir, now take a nice long rest."

The photo of Gardevoir ended up turning gray, and Patrick only had two Pokemon left. So far Max has had a slight edge over Patrick, and Patrick needed to get over that hump before it was too late.

"He's pretty good, but I'm better. I just know that I'm better," Patrick said holding his next Pokeball, "Tyranitar, come on out!'

Patrick threw his Pokeball, and coming out was the Armor Pokemon Tyranitar. Patrick was facing a distinct disadvantage as Lucario's fighting abilites are not only enough to beat Tyranitar as a rock type, but as a dark type as well. Tyranitar's photo appeared in the fifth empty box underneath Patrick's photo.

"Patrick has chosen Tyranitar as his fifth Pokemon. Well he had his Octillery beat Max's Electivire earlier, so can Patrick have Tyranitar overcome yet another type disadvantage," Joe asked.

"A rock type and dark type, they're both weak against fighting moves. Tyranitar is going to have its work cut in," Kogen said.

"So you're going to do it again with Tyranitar, overcoming a type disadvantage," Max said.

"You bet I am! I won't let anything get in my way of winning this battle," Patrick told his brother.

"Well we'll see how you're doing after Lucario grinds Tyranitar to bits," Max stated.

"Wow, Patrick and Max sure are getting serious with each other," Katie said watching the battle.

"Lets just hope Patrick can find a way to win," Meagan said, "after all, one of them will go to the finals to face Shadelock."

Tyranitar and Lucario were both ready to go head to head.

"Lucario use Cross Chop," Max ordered.

"Tyranitar use Sandstorm," Patrick retaliated.

Lucario was prepared to attack Tyranitar with Cross Chop, but Tyranitar summoned a Sandstorm which caused Lucario to lose sight of the Armor Pokemon.

"Amazing, Tyranitar has used Sandstorm to cover up the entire battlefield! And Lucario has no idea where Tyranitar is," Joe announced.

Lucario missed with Cross Chop, and the Aura Pokemon couldn't find Tyranitar. Lucario was trying to look through the Sandstorm, but couldn't pick anything up on Tyranitar.

"Where's Tyranitar," Max questioned.

"Tyranitar use Giga Impact," Patrick shouted.

Tyranitar caught Lucario by surprise with a Giga Impact attack. Lucario was knocked out of the sandstorm, and knocked out of commission.

"Lucario is unable to battle, the winner is Tyranitar," the referee shouted.

"I don't know what just happened, but it appeared Lucario has been defeated. Tyranitar just appeared to have attacked Lucario and knocked it out," Joe said.

"I have no clue on what just happened in there, but it might have been one powerful attack by Tyranitar that knocked Lucario out," Kogen stated.

"Lucario return," Max yelled out calling back his Lucario, "excellent work Lucario, now lets just wait and see what happens."

The Schmidls were really cheering Patrick and Max on as they're now each down to just two Pokemon. Lucario's photo ended up turning gray, and Max was ready to send out his next Pokemon.

"Nice work Patrick, but I'm afraid that it isn't good enough to defeat me! Dragonite, unleash your wrath on Tyranitar," Max shouted bringing out his Dragonite.

"And look out, Max is going to be using Dragonite as his next Pokemon. This is one powerful Dragonite, can it carry him to victory," Joe questions.

Dragonite's photo appears in the fifth empty box underneath Max's picture as the Dragon Pokemon Dragonite was ready to battle. Patrick's Tyranitar was starting to feel a bit worn out form Giga Impact, so Patrick needed to understand that Tyranitar was a little tired. The Sandstorm finally cleared up as they were ready to battle.

"So Dragonite is going to help you out eh," Patrick responded.

"You bet it is," Max answered.

"Now lets see how Dragonite does against Tyranitar," Patrick yelled out, "Tyranitar use Thrash!"

The Armor Pokemon was drained on energy after using a whole lot of it to use Giga Impact to defeat Lucario. Tyranitar was vulnerable to Dragonite.

"Why aren't you attack Tyranitar! Of course, it hasn't completely recovered its energy from when it used Giga Impact," Patrick stated.

"Now's my chance, Dragonite use Dragon Rush," Max shouted.

Dragonite was rushing at Tyranitar with Dragon Rush, and the Armor Pokemon was hit pretty hard and knocked out. Patrick's Tyranitar was down for the count.

"Tyranitar is unable to battle, the winner is Dragonite," the referee shouted.

"It didn't seem Tyranitar was all the way prepared to attack as Dragonite finishes off Tyranitar with a Dragon Rush attack. Now Patrick Schmidl has only one Pokemon left! How will he be able to overcome this obstacle," Joe questioned.

"Tyranitar return," Patrick yelled out calling back his Tyranitar, "you were great Tyranitar, now take a nice long rest."

Things were getting pretty grim for Patrick as Tyranitar got defeated. The photo of Tyranitar turned gray, but all Patrick could do was appreciate his brother for how well he was doing.

"I have to be honest with you Max, you're pretty good. Since we first became Pokemon trainers, you always were a step ahead of me. I never can seem to catch you no matter what I do, but I've come this far. I may only have one Pokemon left, but let me tell you something my brother, today is the day I finally claim victory! Max, prepare to finally lose to me! Go Sceptile," Patrick shouted bringing out his Sceptile.

"Patrick has brought out his final Pokemon! He will use Sceptile to take on Max's Dragonite and the other Pokemon Max would use. It's up to Sceptile now to win this match, or else this battle will be Max's," Joe explained.

"I will bet you Patrick is going to find a way to win. No matter what obstacles he has to face, he always finds a way to win," Kogen explained.

"Well Patrick, I can take it that you won't quit so easily. Let me make sure that you go quietly," Max stated.

Patrick was ready to have the Forest Pokemon Sceptile take on the Dragon Pokemon Dragonite. The final empty box underneath Patrick's photo was filled with a photo of his Sceptile. Sceptile was now Patrick's last hope, if he wants to get to the finals and duel with Shadelock, he must defeat his own brother.

"Alright Dragonite, use Twister," Max shouted.

Dragonite unleashed a Twister towards Sceptile, and the Forest Pokemon just stood on its feet awaiting for the Twister to arrive. Sceptile was prepared for anything that was coming its way.

"Dragonite has unleashed a Twister attack right at Sceptile," Joe stated.

"Now Sceptile, use Agility and run through the Twister," Patrick yelled out.

Sceptile increased its speed to make a mad dash through Dragonite's Twister. Despite the strong winds, Sceptile was actually strong and quick enough to get through Dragonite's attack.

"And Sceptile just goes right through Dragonite's Twister," Joe said in shock.

"Hyper Beam," Max retaliated.

"Leaf Blade," Patrick retorted

Dragonite unleashed a Hyper Beam, and Sceptile just knocked it away with a Leaf Blade. Sceptile was pretty powerful to be able to send away Dragonite's Hyper Beam.

"I don't believe it, Sceptile uses its Leaf Blade to swat away Dragonite's Hyper Beam. Patrick and Dragonite sure have been practicing," Joe said.

"This is outrageous," Max said.

"Now Sceptile use Dragonbreath," Patrick shouted.

Sceptile opened its mouth and unleashed its Dragonbreath right at Dragonite. The Dragon Pokemon was unable to get out of the way of Sceptile's attack which caused Dragonite to be hit and knocked out.

"Dragonite is unable to battle, the winner is Sceptile," the referee shouted.

"And Sceptile uses Dragonbreath to defeat Dragonite. It has come down to this, Max and Patrick each only have one Pokemon left. Max will bring out his last Pokemon, and the winner will face Shadelock in the finals for the title of world's most powerful Pokemon trainer," Joe announced.

"Dragonite return," Max yelled out calling back his Dragonite, "excellent work Dragonite, you did the best you could."

Dragonite's photo turned gray, and everyone was on the edge of their seat. Meagan and Katie along with Karen and Phil were leaning forward, Margaret and John were ready to see who won, and so was everyone else who was watching. Max was prepared to bring out his final Pokemon.

"It's all up to you, go Charizard," Max yelled out sending out his Charizard.

"This is it, Max will use Charizard to take on Sceptile. This is the final matchup of this battle, and the winner will face Shadelock in the finals. Which Pokemon is going to prevail," Joe questioned.

"Right now Charizard's got an edge because not only is it a fire type taking on a Sceptile who is a grass type, but Charizard came out fresh meaning it can fight at full strength. Patrick's going to have his work cut in right here," Kogen explained.

So this was it for Patrick and Max. A ticket to the Championship Round was on the line as Max was putting everything in the hands of Charizard. Patrick's only hope of winning was to rely on Sceptile. As Charizard's photo filled the final empty box, the Flame Pokemon and Forest Pokemon were ready to go one on one in their final battle.

"You know this is starting to remind me of our first battle, all the way back in Chicago," Max mentioned.

"Yeah, we each only had two Pokemon that we could battle with. You had Abra and Charmander, and I had Sentret and Treecko," Patrick stated.

"Yes, and you had no problem with Abra. Charmander on the other hand showed you who was boss. We then battled two more times, and I won both of those times. I will win here too," Max announced.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Patrick replied.

"We'll see about that, Charizard use Flamethrower," Max yelled out.

"Sceptile use Dragonbreath once more," Patrick retaliated.

Charizard unleashed its Flamethrower while Sceptile attacked with Dragonbreath. The two attacks collided and created an explosion sending both Pokemon back.

"Whoa, Charizard uses Flamethrower while Sceptile uses Dragonbreath! It turns out both attacks did nothing," Joe yelled out.

"Remarkable, Charizard use Flare Blitz," Max shouted.

"Dodge it and use Bullet Seed," Patrick yelled out.

Charizard began to rush towards Sceptile with its Flare Blitz while Sceptile got out of the way to use Bullet Seed. Charizard was hit by Sceptile's attack, and the Flame Pokemon could only hover back onto its feet.

"Charizard was trying to use Flare Blitz, but Sceptile dodges the attack and strikes Sceptile with Bullet Seed," Joe said.

"Impressive work by Sceptile, but lets see how Charizard comes back," Kogen said.

"Way to go Patrick," Katie shouted.

"Come on baby, you can do it," Meagan said.

Sceptile and Charizard were doing pretty well, but one of them was going to have to give in pretty soon.

"Sceptile use Leaf Blade," Patrick ordered.

"Charizard use Dragon Claw," Max commanded.

Sceptile and Charizard were coming at each other yet again to duel each other with their respective attacks. Sceptile was going to use Leaf Blade again while Charizard tried to counter with Dragon Claw. Then Charizard was able to strike past Leaf Blade and slash Sceptile. The Forest Pokemon got scratched up pretty good by Dragon Claw.

"And Charizard now gets to Sceptile with a Dragon Claw attack. Impressive to see how these two Pokemon are doing," Joe shouted.

"Now its time for us to get things going all the way, Sceptile use Solarbeam," Patrick told his Sceptile.

"Same here, Charizard use Overheat," Max told his Charizard.

Sceptile started to gather sunlight while Charizard began to gather lots of firepower. The two Pokemon unleashed their attacks with Charizard's Overheat coming right when Sceptile fires away with Solarbeam.

"And Sceptile unleashes a Solarbeam while Charizard attacks with Overheat. Which attack seems to be the stronger one, we'll find out," Joe said.

The two attacks collided as Sceptile and Charizard were giving it their all. Charizard eventually overtook Sceptile's Solarbeam, and Overheath would burn up the Forest Pokemon.

"Sceptile," Patrick called out.

"Whoa, and Sceptile couldn't seem to hang on as Charizard's Overheat seems to be the more powerful attack," Joe said.

"It was a fire attack, and Sceptile is a grass type. I don't know if Sceptile made it," Kogen said.

Charizard used up a lot of energy to use Overheat, and it appeared Sceptile was badly burned. However, the Forest Pokemon was still standing after taking that powerful Overheat attack.

"What, Sceptile is still standing," Max said in shock.

"I don't believe it! Sceptile actually endured Charizard's attack," Margaret said in shock.

"This just can't be possible," John said.

"Under some sort of unbelievable events, Sceptile is still standing after taking a bad blow with Overheat," Joe said in shock.

"And the first Overheat is usually the most powerful one, so it had to have been a miracle for Sceptile to survive that attack," Kogen said.

Patrick was amazed to see that Sceptile was still on its feet, and everyone was completely surprised by that occurance. Patrick was now ready to have Sceptile put an end to Charizard.

"I'm due for one Max, and I'll get it now. Sceptile use Frenzy Plant," Patrick commanded to his Sceptile.

The Forest Pokemon started to use up a lot of energy to unleash its Frenzy Plant. Charizard could only fly out of the way as giant vines and roots came out from the ground. The vines and roots were swatting Charizard around.

"And Sceptile has unleashed the massive grass power from the ground using Frenzy Plant. Charizard is getting slammed around by Sceptile's fury," Joe announced.

The Flame Pokemon was being pummeled by the powerful vines and roots, and then they all went away with Charizard landing safely on its feet, but in bad pain.

It was now a standoff between Sceptile and Charizard. The two Pokemon were completely worn out, and all they could just do was stare at each other. Then the moment of truth came...Charizard collasped to the ground.

"Charizard is unable to battle, the winner is Sceptile! The winner of this battle and advancing to the Championship Round is Patrick Schmidl of Homewood," the referee announced.

"IT'S OVER! PATRICK SCHMIDL AS TRIUMPHED OVER MAX SCHMIDL! Sceptile's Frenzy Plant was strong enough to defeat Charizard! Patrick Schmidl is the winner of the final semi-final battle," Joe announced.

"I've been saying it a lot about this kid! He always finds a way to win! Today he has broken the barriers and come out the winner," Kogen announced.

"I don't believe it, Patrick actually won," Katie said happily.

"PATRICK WON, HE ACTUALLY WON," Meagan screamed up in the sky.

"They fought well, I'm proud of them both," Nancy said.

"Patrick, you did well," Edward said.

"So Patrick actually beat Max, what a shocker," Margaret said.

"He did pretty well, now lets see if Patrick can win the whole thing," John said.

Patrick was stunned with the fact that he just beat his own brother at long last. Max just called back his Charizard after it was defeated, and all Max could do was give his brother credit.

"Patrick, I don't know what to say. I didn't think you were going to actually beat me," Max confessed.

"Well Max, you actually did pretty well. You always have beaten me, but today I finally overcome that obstacle," Patrick said.

"A job well done indeed. Promise me you'll beat Shadelock," Max said.

"I promise, Shadelock is going down right here when we take the battlefield," Patrick told his brother.

Patrick and Max shook hands after a hard fought battle. Edward and Nancy were very proud of the two for putting up a good fight, Meagan and Katie were happy to see Patrick win, and Shadelock was pleased that he was going to see Patrick really soon.

"Well Patrick, it looks like its just going to be you and me now. I'll see you soon," Shadelock said.

Patrick and Max both left the battlefield together where they were both greeted by Edward, Nancy, John, Margaret, Meagan, and Katie.

"Patrick, we can't believe you actually won," Meagan said.

"Yeah, Patrick here beat me fair and square," Max stated.

"He fought hard, and I give him a lot of credit," Patrick said.

"Well I'm proud of you two accepting each other for what you did. We're more happy that Patrick will represent our family in the final round of the Pokemon Grand Prix," Edward said.

"Congratulations Patrick, you deserve it," John said.

"Thanks, I won't let you down," Patrick responded.

"You better not let us down, you're facing Shadelock. You can't let him beat you," Edward told Patrick.

"Hey we all found a way to beat Darkdust, and I guarantee that I will find a way to beat Shadelock in the final battle," Patrick told everyone.

"Well good luck Patrick, we'll all be rooting for you," Nancy told her son.

So they were all excited to see Patrick in the Championship Round of the Pokemon Grand Prix. Only one victory seperates Patrick from Pokemon immortality, but it will go through a tough path.

**Grand Prix Updates:**

**Patrick Schmidl: Advances To The Championship Round**

**Max Schmidl: ELIMINATED**


	606. Shadelock: Patrick VS Shadelock

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used. I also don't own FOX SPORTS or Ash Ketchum.**

It was a grim and dark evening, and all the members of Darkdust were together in the Darkdust Airship. Shadelock was proud of himself that the moment he was waiting for will soon arrive.

"Well master, it appears that your moment will soon come," Sneavely said.

"Indeed Sneavely, I was hoping to unleash this in front of the Unknown Champion, but Patrick Schmidl seems to be like a reliable target," Shadelock stated.

Shadelock was admiring the giant Pokeball with the purple aura. He was awaiting for the moment that the Pokeball would open.

"Is it possible that you should release that thing, I mean you even have a hard time controlling it," Seymour said.

"Yeah Shadelock, I don't know if you can handle it," Ella said.

"I know how dangerously powerful this creature is, but time inside this ball will help," Shadelock said.

The purple glow inside the giant Darkdust Chaosball pleased Shadelock. He walked outside looking at the glimmering night sky, and Shadelock was really happy with what was about to come.

"Soon, this world will be under my control. There is nothing anyone can do, not Patrick, not the Unknown Champion, not even that little Mew," Shadelock shouted delivering an evil laugh.

Mew was overlooking the nightlights of the city, and Mew was able to feel the evil pressence's of Shadelock. The New Species Pokemon was concerned about the events that would end up taking place.

"I know the presence that is in that Pokeball," Mew said, "If Patrick plans to face Shadelock, he can't do this alone."

Mew flew back to the hotel where Patrick was sleeping. He left his Pokemon in the Pokemon Center to rest for the night as he prepares for a big battle with Shadelock. Patrick notices Mew when it comes in.

"Mew, what's going on," Patrick asked.

"I didn't mean to wake you, return to your slumber," Mew said.

Patrick returned to sleep, and Ash was watching him sleep. He was smiling, and also remembering all of those moments Patrick had in the Pokemon Grand Prix such as beating him, beating Darkdust Administrators, and most recently defeating his own brother.

"Sleep well Patrick, tommorow you have a huge battle ahead of you. You and your Pokemon need the energy," Ash said.

Patrick did sleep through the night right when the sun came up. Patrick and his Pokemon were together on a beach training at the break of dawn. Sceptile, Furret, Gardevoir, Tyranitar, Octillery, and Flygon were preparing for the big battle.

"Now this is it. I need to see the best out of all of you, so lets go through one more time," Patrick shouted out, "Sceptile use Solarbeam, Furret use Hyper Beam, Gardevoir use Shadow Ball, Tyranitar use Ancientpower, Octillery use Hydro Pump, and Flygon use Dragonbreath!"

All six Pokemon heard Patrick's orders as they were ready to unleash their attacks. Sceptile gathered sunlight and unleashed a powerful Solarbeam into the air, Furret blasted a Hyper Beam from its mouth, Gardevoir created a Shadow Ball and hurled it into the sky, Tyranitar summoned a giant rock for Ancientpower and sent it to the sky, Octillery shot out a Hydro Pump, and Flygon fired away with Dragonbreath.

All six attacks met, and they created a massive explosion that just nearly blew everything away. Patrick was amazed with what he was seeing as his Pokemon looked to be strong enough for Shadelock's Pokemon.

"That is amazing, I just hope we can bring that when we face Shadelock," Patrick said.

Mew was floating right behind Patrick as he was in the middle of training. Patrick was pretty surprised to see Mew with him.

"You will now embrace in what may be the biggest battle of your life," Mew stated.

"This may be more than just winning a title for the world's most powerful Pokemon trainer, this is my chance to prove to Shadelock that his actions don't do anything," Patrick said.

"Be careful Patrick, Shadelock is a dangerous man. You witnessed five of his Pokemon, but he still holds another Pokemon that you have yet to see," Mew said.

"I will keep my guard up," Patrick replied.

As Patrick prepares for his big battle against Shadelock, he got a special surprise from a lot of familiar faces. There was Meagan, Katie P, Max, John, Margaret, Diana, Beth, Mark, Jake, Katie T., Emily, Calahagn, Baron, CJ, Heather, Garret, Christina, his mom Nancy, his dad Edward, his aunt Debbie, his uncle Carey, his aunt Jackie, Karen, Phil, and last but not least Ash Ketchum.

"Patrick," All of them shouted in union.

The twenty-five of them who showed up were holding a giant banner that read "FIGHT TO VICTORY!" where everyone autographed the banner along with handprints and footprints from their Pokemon.

"Whoa, that's a terrific banner," Patrick said.

"It's for you Patrick, we will wish you all luck in your battle," Karen said.

"Said, you proven yourself to be a tough one, now keep it going in the Championship Round," Phil said.

"We all made this to honor your spot in the finals," Debbie said.

"Yeah Patrick, you got plenty of firepower to make it this far," Carey said.

"All of us will be rooting for you," Jackie said.

"You deserve it Patrick," Nancy told her son.

"Beating us in our gyms have proven that you're capable of getting here. I never thought you make it this far," Edward said.

"Let me tell you that we got your back," Calahagn said.

"We'll be rooting for you all the way," Emily said.

"You beat use fair and square," Christina replied.

"And you've beaten me four times which shows that you're truly better than me," Garret responded.

"You've come this far Patrick," Mark said.

"Don't lose sight of what's ahead," Jake said.

"Winning this whole thing would be amazing Patrick," CJ stated.

"And you can avenge most of us for who fell to Shadelock," Heather stated.

"No matter what happened, you never gave up," Baron said.

"Especially when Typhlosion was out of control attacking your Gardevoir," Diana told Patrick.

"We wish one of us could be there taking you on," Katie T. responded.

"But you might have beaten us anyway," Beth said.

"I may have not battled you Patrick, but you definetely are the real deal and you deserve to be here," Margaret told her brother.

"Among all of us, you have topped the list," John said.

"And I was surprised that you finally defeated me, but you should have more potential in you to win," Max said.

"Go out there and win," Katie P. replied.

"And show Shadelock what you and your Pokemon are made of," Meagan exclaimed.

"They're all right Patrick, you are better than them, and you're better than Shadelock. Now is your time to show Shadelock that what brought you here was the bond between you and your Pokemon," Ash told Patrick.

"I don't know what to say, but I guarantee you that Shadelock will not win," Patrick said.

"GO PATRICK," all of them shouted in union.

Patrick got himself a powerful supporting cast in his battle with Shadelock, and Mew was actually going to be alongside Patrick in his final battle with Shadelock. The sun rose, and the battle would begin in the evening.

Then dusk came, and everyone was gathering inside the Main Arena for the grand finale of the Pokemon Grand Prix. The entire place was packed, and everyone who made the banner for Patrick were all together in the same spot in the seats instead of being at other places watching.

"This is the moment of truth. Patrick cannot fail, he must win," Ash said.

"We couldn't beat Shadelock Patrick, but you always found a way to win these battles. Win this one too my love," Meagan said grasping her hands.

Shadelock got his Darkdust Chaosballs all polished up, and the four administrators were carrying the giant Pokeball that Shadelock concealed in the airship.

"So Shadelock, when do we open this," Riley asked.

"Once Patrick is down to his last Pokemon, then the fun truly begins," Shadelock answered.

"I don't know Shadelock, are you sure you want to use this? We know its powerful, but is it under complete control," Nukem asked.

"Look, lets just prepare for this moment alright! I must go," Shadelock said as he stormed his way to the battlefield.

Patrick was not afraid of going up against the evil Shadelock as all six of his Pokemon were refreshed from the Pokemon Center. Mew was alongside with Patrick as he was ready to make his way towards the stage.

"Are you ready Patrick," Mew asked.

"I'm ready," Patrick answered.

"Remember, Shadelock may have beaten you baldy before, but now you have found more ways to overcome anything. Now show Shadelock that you're in charge," Mew said.

Patrick and Mew proceeded to the battlefield. The entire crowd was going insane, and the biggest battle of the century was about to take place in the Championship Round of the Pokemon Grand Prix.

Coming up was Shadelock VS Patrick in what possibly might be the biggest Pokemon battle ever.

**Grand Prix Updates:**

**Championship Round was about to begin**


	607. Shadelock: The Final Battle Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used. I also don't own FOX SPORTS or Ash Ketchum.**

It was the moment of truth as Patrick and Shadelock were both ready to get onto the battlefield to face each other in the finals. Everyone was in the crowd ready to cheer Patrick on.

"Alright everyone listen up, Patrick is going up against the head of Darkdust himself. We got to make sure we give him all of our support," Meagan told everyone.

"We understand Meagan," Karen said.

The banner was right in front of the entire group, and Patrick along with Mew were on the stage along with Shadelock. He was just playing with his fingers as he was awaiting Patrick's challenge.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the moment you all have been waiting for! The final battle of the Pokemon Grand Prix which will be broadcasted right here on FOX SPORTS," Joe announced.

"That's Joe Buck and I'm Kogen Samuels! Well these two have had such an eventful ride here to the finals. Shadelock has made it without any of his Pokemon breaking a sweat. Patrick had to face some fierce competition along the way, and he was able to do that including putting an end to the Unknown Champion's streak of winning the Pokemon Grand Prix," Kogen explained.

"Well so far neither of these Pokemon trainers have any signs of quitting. Patrick did have to fight hard, but who knows maybe he will come out the underdog," Joe said.

"Well we'll wait and find out," Kogen responded.

"And now the moment you all have been waiting for! The Championship Round of Shadelock VS Patrick Schmidl! Lets make some noise," Joe shouted.

The entire crowd was going crazy as the battle was about to begin. The two finally arrived onto the battlefield to prepare for the biggest Pokemon battle in the world.

"Well well well, Patrick Schmidl! I finally get to clobber you on a global basis," Shadelock said.

"Shadelock! Have you ever realized what you have been doing is wrong! You can't make Pokemon more powerful by putting them inside a special ball that can boost their power. That is not the true strength inside of a Pokemon, it comes from trust and love," Patrick explained.

"You are nothing but a liar! You can't seem to handle the fact that we have achieved our ideal! Your Pokemon are now ancient relics of the past, we have the Pokemon of the future including one that will wipe every last Pokemon out," Shadelock explained.

"Mark my words Shadelock, I will now prove to you that you're Pokemon are truly not what they're supposed to be," Patrick yelled out.

The entire crowd was going crazy after hearing Patrick's comment. Everyone was leaning forward to watch what was going to happen between Shadelock and Patrick.

"Patrick must win, he must show him that what he does is wrong," Edward yelled out.

"Avenge those who I've lost," Ash said.

"Okay! Shadelock, Patrick, here are the rules. You will be using all six Pokemon in this battle, and the last one standing will be the winner. Now take your positions and begin the battle," the referee announced.

The battle of the century was about to begin as Shadelock's photo appeared on the left side of the scoreboard, and Patrick's photo appeared on the right side of the scoreboard. There were six empty boxes underneath each picture, and all that was left for them to do was to engage in battle.

"Regigigas, attack," Shadelock yelled out sending out his Regigigas.

"Come on out Octillery," Patrick shouted bringing out his Octillery.

"And the Championship Round is about to begin with Shadelock using Regigigas and Patrick using Octillery. Patrick enters this battle as the underdog! Will the underdog Patrick be able to defeat this man who is acting like a titan," Joe questioned.

"Wouldn't be surprised if he did! Patrick always finds a way to pull out a victory, and he may do that right here," Kogen stated.

The battle was about to begin as Patrick was going to use the Jet Pokemon Octillery while Shadelock planned to use the Colossal Pokemon Regigigas. Regigigas's photo appeared in the first empty box underneath Shadelock's picture, and Octillery's photo appears in the first empty box underneath Patrick's photo.

"I know you have a slew of Pokemon that appear to be legendary," Patrick said.

"Come on Patrick, my Pokemon are now 100 times stronger in the Darkdust Chaosballs. When I defeated you in the past, my Pokemon were only two times stronger in the ordinary Darkdust Pokeball 2000! What makes you think that things are going to be different right here," Shadelock questioned.

"My determination to beat you is what's getting me to go further. I will show you right here in front of all these people the true strength within a Pokemon," Patrick shouted.

Patrick and Octillery were ready to battle, and Mew was floating by his side, but it wasn't going to aid him in the battle since that was against the rules.

"Well then bring it, Regigigas use Heavy Slam," Shadelock shouted.

Regigigas was coming at Octillery to try and crush it with Heavy Slam. Patrick needed to do everything in his power to have Octillery beat Regigigas.

"Octillery use Water Pulse," Patrick retaliated.

Octillery started to unleash a Water Pulse attack just when Regigigas was going to crush Octillery. Octillery was able to push off Regigigas and wash it all the way back.

"Regigigas was prepared to use Heavy Slam, but Octillery uses Water Pulse to push it away," Joe yelled out.

"Now Octillery use Octazooka," Patrick yelled out.

Octillery fired away with Octazooka, but Regigigas used its arms to block Octillery's attack. No effects were given on the Colossal Pokemn.

"Octillery tried to use Octazooka, but nothing happens," Joe yelled out.

"Now Regigigas, use Crush Grip," Shadelock yelled out.

Regigigas extended its arm to grab Octillery. The Jet Pokemon was struggling to break free of Regigigas's grip which made things bad for Patrick.

"Now Regigigas has a huge grip on Octillery! That has to be Regigigas's Crush Grip that Octillery just can't seem to break out of," Joe stated.

"Fight back Octillery, use Hydro Pump," Patrick shouted to his Octillery.

Octillery tried to unleash its Hydro Pump, but when the water came out, the Colossal Pokemon wasn't phased one bit. Afterwards Regigigas crushed Octillery and threw the Jet Pokemon along the side where it was defeated.

"Octillery is unable to battle, the winner is Regigigas," the referee shouted.

"Not a good start for Patrick Schmidl as his Octillery was defeated by Shadelock's Regigigas. This man's Pokemon have been nearly unstoppable during the Grand Prix, will it continue," Joe questions.

Octillery's photo ends up turning gray, and Riley, Nukem, Ella, Seymour, and Vice President Sneavely were impressed with their master's effort. On the other end, the entire group was already worried.

"This can't happen, Shadelock can't beat one of his Pokemon," CJ said.

"The Pokemon Shadelock posses are dangerous, he has to be careful," Meagan told her cousin.

After Patrick called back his Octillery, he pulled out another Pokeball. Patrick was all set to bring out his second Pokemon to take on Regigigas.

"You won't get away with this! Go Furret," Patrick yelled out sending out his Furret.

"Patrick has chosen his second Pokemon, and it will be Furret! Can Furret really help Patrick overcome Regigigas and carry him through the Grand Prix," Joe questioned.

The second empty box was filled with a photo of Patrick's Furret underneath Patrick's photo. The mighty Regigigas was now going to have to go up against the Long Body Pokemon Furret. Things were already feeling tense, but the battle has only begun.

"Alright Furret, we got to go all out! Use Rollout," Patrick yelled out.

Furret started to get out of control by using Rollout. The Long Body Pokemon began to roll its way towards Regigigas, and then Furret strikes one of Regigigas's legs.

"Furret gets out of the gate with a Rollout attack, and hits Regigigas in the leg," Joe yelled out.

"That's not going to do any good," Shadelock told Patrick.

"We'll see about that, now use Iron Tail," Patrick retaliated.

Furret then started to smash Regigigas with an Iron Tail attack. Regigigas did get knocked back by Furret's Iron Tail, but the power didn't seem to effect the Colossal Pokemon.

"And Furret strikes with Iron Tail, but Regigigas doesn't seem to be feeling a thing," Joe said.

The Colossal Pokemon was standing strong, and Furret just backed away. Shadelock was ready to have Regigigas make its move.

"Regigigas, use Giga Impact," Shadelock commanded.

Regigigas was charging towards Furret with Giga Impact. Furret just stood there helpless not knowing what to do, but Furret had Patrick on its side.

"Don't give in Furret! Use Hyper Beam," Patrick yelled out.

Furret started to strike back by attacking Regigigas with Hyper Beam. Furret was blasting Hyper Beam at full power which was enough to slow Regigigas down.

"What's going on," Shadelock questioned.

"While Regigigas is trying to stomp its way over towards Furret with Giga Impact, Furret tries to counterattack with Hyper Beam! Is it going to be strong enough to defeat Regigigas," Joe questioned.

"I don't think its strong enough to hurt Regigigas, but its slowing it down," Kogen stated.

As Regigigas was still charging over towards Furret, Patrick had another trick up his sleeve.

"Now Furret, jump up and use Slam on Regigigas," Patrick retorted.

Right when Regigigas was closing in, Furret jumped high and then came back down with a Slam attack. Furret's Slam was powerful enough to hurt Regigigas and knock it out at the same time.

"Unbelievable, this can't be happening," Shadelock screamed.

"Regigigas is unable to battle, the winner is Furret," the referee shouted.

"Excellent move by Furret to jump up into the air right when Regigigas is getting close. Then Furret comes down to use Slam to knock out Regigigas. This is just amazing work," Joe said.

"Yeah, Patrick beat Regigigas," Max shouted.

"He did it, he might actually put up a fight against Shadelock," Meagan said sounding completely hopeful.

Things may be looking up for Patrick as Furret was able to defeat Regigigas. The photo of Regigigas turned completely gray. Shadelock was down one Pokemon.

"Take that Shadelock," Mew said.

"Talk all you want, but let me tell you something, you will still shrivel," Shadelock told Patrick and Mew.

"Don't let your guard down Patrick, I know you have the good inside to defeat Shadelock," Mew said.

"Thanks for letting me know Mew, I won't let Shadelock win," Patrick said.

So Patrick was successful in defeating one of Shadelock's Pokemon. There still were five more Pokemon which even included his secret weapon guarded by Darkdust.

**Grand Prix Updates:**

**Patrick Schmidl and Shadelock compete against each other**


	608. Shadelock: The Final Battle Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used. I also don't own FOX SPORTS or Ash Ketchum.**

Patrick and Furret were able to defeat Shadelock's Regigigas, and that left them both with five Pokemon. Patrick still had a long way from beating Shadelock, but he couldn't afford to make a mistake.

"I wonder what Pokemon Shadelock is going to use next," Garret questioned.

"Whatever he uses, Patrick better beat it," Christina answered.

"You're right on that Christina," Diana responded.

Shadelock was holding the second Pokeball in his hand as he was prepared to continue his battle with Patrick. This was going to be a long battle indeed, and Shadelock didn't want another hiccup.

"I have no idea how you were able to defeat my Regigigas, but mark my words Patrick, it won't happen again," Shadelock roared preparing to throw his Pokeball, "go Palkia!"

"I don't believe my eyes, Shadelock is going to use the Pokemon of space Palkia. Could it be possible for Patrick to find a way to beat the legendary Pokemon of space," Joe announced.

It sure was going to be a challenge as Shadelock's second Pokemon was the Spatial Pokemon Palkia. Things were about to get hard for Patrick as he had to deal with five more Pokemon with the level of strength they have. Palkia's photo appeared in the second empty box underneath Shadelock's picture.

"So Patrick, do you think you have what it takes to defeat my Palkia," Shadelock questioned.

"I believe so Shadelock, let me just tell you that your Pokemon are not what they're supposed to be," Patrick ranted.

"We'll see about that," Shadelock yelled out.

The crowd was getting really into it as Patrick and Shadelock were ready to continue their battle. Everyone else who was watching was feeling really tense.

"Patrick just has to win, he just has to," Nancy said.

"He needs to make a point to Shadelock that what he has been doing is indeed wrong. Patrick is the only hope in stoping him," Edward responded.

"Palkia use Aura Sphere," Shadelock shouted.

"Dodge it with Rollout," Patrick retaliated.

Palkia charged up energy into an Aura Sphere, and then fired away right at Furret. The Long Body Pokemon started to use Rollout only to escape from Palkia's attack.

"Palkia has unleashed an Aura Sphere right at Furret, but Furret is using Rollout to get out of the way of Palkia's attack," Joe said.

"What a way to have your Pokemon use an attack as an effort to not get it, and maybe protect itself at the same time," Kogen explained.

Furret continued to roll all over the place, and it was still awaiting an order from Patrick. Patrick wanted to waste no time in beating Shadelock at his own game.

"Now Furret use Hyper Beam once more," Patrick yelled out.

Furret came right up close to Palkia to unleash a Hyper Beam attack. Right when Furret fired, Shadelock was going to waste no time in attacking.

"Palkia use Hydro Pump," Shadelock told his Palkia.

The Spatial Pokemon opened its mouth and unleashed a Hydro Pump attack right at Furret's Hyper Beam. Hydro Pump washed away Hyper Beam and sent Furret to the ceiling.

"Furret," Patrick called out.

"Wow, Furret was trying to attack Palkia up close with a Hyper Beam, but Shadelock didn't think that was good enough. Palkia fires a Hydro Pump attack and sends Furret to the ceiling," Joe stated.

"I don't believe it, how can Palkia be so strong," Mark questioned.

"These Pokemon have to have a weakness somewhere. Patrick and Furret were able to find one on Regigigas," Jake stated.

Furret was hanging on the ceiling, and then the Long Body Pokemon started to fall down. Shadelock was going to use this as a chance to have Palkia defeat Furret.

"Palkia, finish Furret off with Spacial Rend," Shadelock demanded his Palkia.

Palkia started to gather a whole bunch of dark matter into its system, and then unleashed it into a sphere that acted like a void. That was Palkia's Spacial Rend that struck Furret.

"Palkia has just used its speciality move, Spacial Rend! It appears that it was just too powerful for Furret to handle. It doesn't seem Furret can overcome that kind of power," Joe announced.

"That is a dangerous move, and this might be it for Furret," Kogen said.

"Whoa, that is out of control! How can anyone even contend against power like this," Katie T. asked.

After the massive explosion cleared from Palkia's Spacial Rend, everyone saw Furret lying on the ground unable to move. This was an indicator that Furret was not going to continue.

"Furret is unable to battle, the winner is Palkia," the referee shouted.

"And just as we expected, Furret cannot continue. Palkia's Spacial Rend was just too powerful. I really don't know if any of Patrick's Pokemon are going to be able to overcome this," Joe said.

Furret's photo ended up turning gray, and Patrick was down to only four Pokemon. Patrick got out his third Pokeball and wondered to himself can hix next Pokemon get the job done.

"Let me tell you something, what just happened earlier was a fluke. My Pokemon are never meant to lose! Nobody can beat these Pokemon," Shadelock told Patrick.

"Shadelock, let me tell you that the Pokemon I face aren't what they're supposed to be. I can still show you that these Pokemon are not what you think they are," Patrick announced ready to throw his third Pokeball, "Gardevoir, I choose you!"

Patrick threw his Pokeball, and coming out to battle was the Embrace Pokemon Gardevoir. As Gardevoir took the battlefield, it realized that the main objective was to beat Palkia and any other Pokemon Shadelock might use.

"Patrick has now brought out his third Pokemon, and he is going with Gardevoir. With Patrick in a bit of trouble facing Shadelock's Palkia, people want to see if Gardevoir can come out on top," Joe announced.

Gardevoir's photo appeared in the thrid empty box underneath Patrick's photo. Everyone was getting up ready to cheer Patrick on.

"Come on baby, I know you can win," Meagan shouted.

"You heard my sister, go Gardevoir! Beat Palkia and show Shadelock who's boss," Katie P. shouted.

Patrick was encouraged by the fact that everyone was cheering him on no matter what, and Mew seemed to find that encouraging as well. It was a sign that everyone was on his side for him to win the battle.

"Palkia use Hydro Pump," Shadelock yelled out.

"Gardevoir use Safeguard," Patrick retaliated.

Palkia unleashed another Hydro Pump, but Gardevoir used Safeguard to protect itself from Palkia's Hydro Pump. Safeguard was barely saving Gardevoir as Hydro Pump was pushing Gardevoir back to the wall.

"Palkia is using Hydro Pump and Gardevoir is trying to save itself with Safeguard. Right now it doesn't seem Safeguard is helping Gardevoir that much, because Palkia's Hydro Pump is really sending Gardevoir back," Joe said.

"Well Gardevoir needs to do something, or else Gardevoir is done for," Kogen stated.

Gardevoir couldn't seem to budge out of Palkia's Hydro Pump. The Embrace Pokemon wasn't all the way to full power just yet, and that was exactly what needed to happen.

"Come on Gardevoir, use Psychic," Patrick shouted.

Gardevoir started to use its Psychic attack to bring a stop to Palkia's Hydro Pump. Gardevor then sent Palkia's Hydro Pump all the way back to the Spatial Pokemon, and Palkia was getting washed away.

"Impossible, none of your Pokemon can be stronger than mine," Shadelock yelled out.

"And it looks like Gardevoir is getting Palkia under control with Psychic. Gardevoir has guided Palkia's Hydro Pump all the way back hitting Palkia," Joe announced.

"Getting hit by your own attack, that has got to hurt," Kogen said.

"Alright, it looks like Gardevoir has things under control," Margaret said watching Gardevoir use Psychic.

"I think we need to know if Gardevoir is capable of handling Palkia's special move," John told Margaret.

The Embrace Pokemon was feeling so much better after taking a vicious blow from Palkia's Hydro Pump. Shadelock was starting to feel a little furious about Patrick and his Pokemon wondering how could they be putting up a fight.

"I don't know what's going on, but this will not continue! Palkia use Spacial Rend," Shadelock yelled out.

Palkia started to use its Spacial Rend to create another sphere that looked like a void. It was a powerful black hole in the form of a sphere that was ready to put an end to Gardevoir.

"And Palkia is using Spacial Rend once again, is Gardevoir strong enough to handle it, or will Gardevoir be a victim too," Joe questioned.

The power of Spacial Rend was way off the charts due to the effects of the Darkdust Chaosballs. Patrick and Gardevoir needed to find a way to fight off Palkia's Spacial Rend or else they would be in huge trouble.

"Alright Gardevoir, its time to fight back! Use Shadow Ball on that sphere," Patrick yelled out.

Gardevoir started to power up an extremely powerful Shadow Ball attack like no other. Gardevoir was ready to give it its all, and the Embrace Pokemon launched the attack. The dark ball of energy struck the dark void sphere known as Spacial Rend, and that would created a massive explosion that covered almost the entire battlefield.

"I don't believe what I'm seeing, Gardevoir has fought back with Shadow Ball to cancel out Spacial Rend. Right now we can't see what has happened to either Pokemon," Joe shouted.

"It would be a surprise if even one of those Pokemon were still standing after something like that," Kogen announced.

"That is just out of control," Calahagn screamed.

"How can Gardevoir do something like that," Emily said.

Gardevoir was seen still standing on its feet, and Palkia could barely stand up. The Spatial Pokemon Palkia then collasped to the ground unable to get up.

"Palkia is unable to battle, the winner is Gardevoir," the referee shouted.

"Does anyone believe what I'm seeing! Gardevoir was able to withstand the explosion from Shadow Ball and Spacial Rend. Gardevoir defeats Palkia, and now both Shadelock and Patrick have two Pokemon remaining," Joe announced.

"Alright, Gardevoir was tough enough to survive that powerful explosion," Katie P. shouted.

"Looks like his Pokemon are only getting better," Phil said.

"Patrick is finding ways to win. Lets see if he can keep this up," Karen said.

Shadelock angrily called back his Palkia, and that got his tempers high. Palkia's photo wounded up turning gray, and now Shadelock was forced to use another Pokemon.

"That cannot be! How is it possible that two of my Pokemon can fall to your Pokemon? Was there a fault in the program of these Pokeballs making the Pokemon weaker rather than stronger? Whatever it is, this is not right," Shadelock angrily spoke.

"Shadelock, I made it clear to myself that I was going to beat you. That is what I plan to do," Patrick announced.

"Well then, lets see if you can beat my other four Pokemon," Shadelock shouted.

As Shadelock got out his next Pokeball, the giant Pokeball that the four Darkdust Administrators were holding, and Sneavely standing in front of the ball guarding it was going to be the finale. They were waiting for the moment that the Pokemon could be released.

**Grand Prix Updates: NONE**


	609. Shadelock: The Final Battle Part 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used. I also don't own FOX SPORTS or Ash Ketchum.**

Both Patrick and Shadelock were two Pokemon down. In order to defeat Shadelock, Patrick and his Pokemon must beat his next four Pokemon. With Regigigas and Palkia out of the way, things may now feel a little easier now that Patrick got the hang of facing Shadelock.

"You're doing well Patrick. If you and your Pokemon continue to do what you have been doing, you might actually win," Mew said.

"Thanks for telling me that Mew. I won't let anything stop me," Patrick said.

Shadelock pulled out another Pokeball out of his belt, and the evil head of Darkdust was prepared to send out his third Pokemon.

"So far Patrick and his Pokemon were able to defeat two of Shadelock's Pokemon. Lets see if he can beat his other Pokemon," Max said watching.

"Dialga, come on out and don't fail me," Shadelock shouted sending out his Dialga.

"And Shadelock has brought out Dialga as his third Pokemon. As of now Patrick will continue to battle with Gardevoir. So far Shadelock hasn't had any competiton, so can Patrick continue to pull this off," Joe questoned.

"Wouldn't be a surprise if he did. He came into this battle as an underdog, and so far he is putting up a fight against Shadelock which nobody has been able to do here in the Pokemon Grand Prix," Kogen explained.

Shadelock has chosen Dialga to come out and battle Gardevoir. The Temporal Pokemon was ready to battle as it's photo appeared under Shadelock's photo in the third empty box. Gardevoir was able to defeat the Pokemon of Space, now it was going up against the Pokemon of time.

"I remember that Pokemon, its Dialga," Katie P. said pointing out the Temporal Pokemon.

"I have to be honest, I don't know if Patrick can beat Shadelock if he keeps using Pokemon like this," Beth said looking at Dialga.

CJ was the most frightened as he remembers Dialga from the battle he got eliminated in. Heather was there to calm him down, and CJ did have faith in Patrick.

"I hope Patrick has better fortunes with Dialga than I had," CJ said watching the battle from his seat.

"I'll have you know Patrick that you defeated a Pokemon that was the master of space, Dialga is the master of time! And with the enchanced abilites thanks to the effects of the Darkdust Chaosballs, Dialga is unstoppable," Shadelock said.

"I proved that wrong with Regigigas, and I proved that wrong with Palkia. I can prove that wrong with Dialga too," Patrick told Shadelock.

"Then lets see," Shadelock yelled out.

Dialga and Gardevoir were both ready to battle. Gardevoir still look pretty worn out from that massive explosion from the Spacial Rend and Shadow Ball explosion, but it had enough energy to fight Dialga.

"Gardevoir use Calm Mind," Patrick told his Gardevoir.

Gardevoir started to use Calm Mind to clear its mind, and get its complete focus on the battle.

"Dialga use Aura Sphere," Shadelock yelled out.

"Gardevoir, use Teleport to dodge it," Patrick shouted.

Dialga unleashed an Aura Sphere right at Gardevoir, but then it used Teleport to get out of the way. Gardevoir was now behing Dialga, and the Temporal Pokemon couldn't see.

"Now use Magical Leaf," Patrick retaliated.

Gardevoir attacked Dialga with Magical Leaf, and the Temporal Pokemon was feeling the cuts from Gardevoir's Magical Leaf from behind. Dialga got out of the way with a 180 degree jump turn.

"And Gardevoir not only gets out of the way from Aura Sphere by using Teleport, but Gardevoir then strikes Dialga from behind with Magical Leaf. Dialga didn't see that one coming," Joe shouted.

"Good attempt of a surprise attack from Gardevoir, Dialga didn't see that one coming," Kogen announced.

"Well done Patrick, you and your Pokemon are in complete sync. Gardevoir has really got Dialga. Keep it up Patrick," Ash said.

"I will not be turned into a laughing stock by you Patrick Schmidl! Dialga use Flash Cannon," Shadelock yelled out.

The Temporal Pokemon started to open its mouth, and unleash a Flash Cannon attack right at Gardevoir. Gardevoir was seen as the main target for Dialga.

"Hurry Gardevoir, use Safeguard again," Patrick retaliated.

Gardevoir tried again with Safeguard, and Gardevoir was using Safeguard at full strength to protect itself from any further damage.

"Dialga now counters with Flash Cannon, and Gardevoir uses Safeguard again to protect itself! Lets see if this is strong enough," Joe said.

The Embrace Pokemon was able to save itself with Safeguard, but Gardevoir was in pretty bad shape. Gardevoir was still able to battle, but it was weakened a whole bunch.

"Gardevoir's okay," Diana said.

"It looks like Gardevoir was able to withstand Flash Cannon, but it looks like it might starting to feel weakened," Joe said.

Patrick noticed the condition Gardevoir was in, and he thought to himself that Gardevoir should take a break and let another Pokemon handle Dialga.

"Are you okay Gardevoir," Patrick asked with Gardevoir nodding yes, "okay Gardevoir, why don't you take a break."

Patrick called Gardevoir back into its Pokeball, and only the background in Gardevoir's photo turned gray meaning that Patrick can go back to Gardevoir if he wanted to.

"And it appears Patrick is calling back his Gardevoir. After the harsh effort Gardevoir went through, Patrick thought maybe it would be best Gardevoir got some rest," Joe said.

"Patrick is doing the right thing. He should let another one of his Pokemon get into the battle," Edward said.

"I would enjoy it if Patrick wounded up winning," Nancy said.

"Same here Nancy," Debbie said.

"We all do," Carey responded.

"Thanks, now lets see what Pokemon my son is going to use next," Nancy replied.

Patrick pulled out another Pokeball while looking angrily at Shadelock. Gardevoir needed to take a break after all the hard work it went through.

"Alright Flygon, come on out," Patrick yelled out sending out his Flygon..

"And Patrick has sent out his Flygon to take Gardevoir's place. Giving Gardevoir a break might be just the thing for Patrick, and now he can let Flygon take over," Joe said.

"If Flygon can come through and take care of business against Dialga, then Patrick could be getting himself into the driver's seat," Kogen said.

Flygon's phoyo filled in the fourth empty box underneath Patrick's photo. Now the Mystic Pokemon Flygon was ready to butt heads with the Temporal Pokemon Dialga.

"I sure hope Flygon can beat Dialga," Baron said.

"Don't worry Baron, knowing Patrick he shoud be able to have Flygon beat Dialga," Katie P. said.

"Dialga use Flash Cannon again," Shadelock yelled out.

"Flygon use Dragonbreath," Patrick retaliated.

Dialga started to power itself up to use Flash Cannon again, and Flygon was prepared to fire out its Dragonbreath. Both Pokemon unleashed their attacks, and they created a huge explosion.

"Whoa, witness the power of those attacks. Flash Cannon and Dragonbreath seemed to evenly matched that it created an explosion," Joe said.

"No way, Flygon can't overpower Dialga's Flash Cannon," Shadelock pouted.

"I just proved you wrong there. Now its time to answer to me," Patrick responded.

"Oh really, you think it's TIME," Shadelock retorted, "Dialga, ROAR OF TIME!"

The Temporal Pokemon began to gather energy within itself, and then it unleashed an extremely powerful roar. The roar was so powerful that it was nearly shattering the fabric of time. Flygon just stood there startled as Dialga's Roar Of Time was causing a complete massacre.

"WHAT'S GOING ON," Katie T. shouted.

"I DON'T KNOW, BUT IT APPEARS DIALGA'S ROAR SEEMS PRETTY OFF THE CHARTS POWERFUL," Beth shouted.

"I can't believe what's going on, Dialga is using its legendary Roar Of Time to nearly shatter the fabric of time in order to stop Flygon," Joe announced.

"This is jsut crazy, how can anyone be able to stand this," Kogen questioned.

Parts of the battlefield were starting to have particles getting nearly blasted, and the power of the roar was an attempt to stop Flygon. Patrick couldn't handle the roar either, but he had to have Flygon fight back.

"What's the matter, is Dialga's Roar Of Time too much for Flygon," Shadelock said delivering an evil laugh.

Patrick refused to let Flygon get crushed like this. He didn't want anything to get in his way or his Pokemon's way.

"We have to fight back Flygon, use a full power Screech," Patrick shouted.

The Mystic Pokemon began to fight back by opening its mouth and unleashing a powerful Screech. Dialga was still roaring, and Flygon was still screeching. It was a sound war where someone had to give in.

"Now Flygon has added to the chaotic events with Screech! Is there anyway this can be stopped," Joe questioned.

"You can't be serious! You think your Flygon is going to beat Dialga," Shadelock questioned.

"Why yes I do, Flygon use Dragon Claw," Patrick commanded to his Flygon.

Flygon started to fight through Dialga's Roar Of Time, and slashed Dialga with Dragon Claw. Dialga finally stopped after feeling the slash from Flygon.

"YES," Meagan and Katie P. both cheered in union.

The Temporal Pokemon felt the power of Flygon's Dragon Claw, and Dialga wasn't able to withstand the attack. Dialga collasped to the ground and was unable to continue.

"Dialga is unable to battle, the winner is Flygon," the referee announced.

"Amazing, Flygon fights back to finish Dialga off with Dragon Claw! What a turn of events for Patrick and Flygon. It appears that idea of giving Gardevoir a little rest really paid off," Joe announced.

"Patrick always wants to find a way to claim victory, and it just happened right there," Kogen said.

The picture of Dialga went gray, and Shadelock was completely livid after Patrick and Flygon prevailed.

"No, are you mad! I will not be embrassed by a kid! I will not allow this to happen," Shadelock screamed.

Shadelock was angry and Patrick now had the edge. Half of Shadelock's Pokemon have been defeated, and only three Pokemon remain in Shadelock's arsenal. Everyone was feeling very good now that they were seeing Patrick getting a handle of things, and Shadelock refused to let Patrick win.

**Grand Prix Updates: NONE**


	610. Shadelock: The Final Battle Part 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used. I also don't own FOX SPORTS or Ash Ketchum.**

With Shadelock's Dialga defeated, the mighty head of Darkdust lost half of his Pokemon. Now Shadelock only had three Pokemon left while Patrick still had the edge with two Pokemon.

"Patrick is doing great so far. He already defeated three of Shadelock's Pokemon," John said.

"Don't celebrate just yet, Shadelock could still pull something out," Max stated.

As Shadelock was prepared to bring out his fourth Pokemon, Patrick pulled out Flygon's Pokeball to call him back. This was not expected of Patrick to do something like this.

"Flygon return," Patrick yelled out calling back his Flygon.

Flygon went back into Patrick's Pokeball, and the background in Flygon's photo turned gray showing that Patrick can go back to Flygon.

"What's this, Patrick has decided to call back his Flygon. So it appears Patrick will be using another Pokemon to take on Shadelock's fourth Pokemon," Joe announced.

"I don't know what Pokemon Patrick plans to use next. Will he go with his Gardevoir, or another Pokemon. Patrick still has two possible Pokemon that he could use," Kogen explained.

"So Patrick called back Flygon. I like to see what Pokemon he will let battle," Edward said.

Shadelock was putting an angry grin on his face, and the two were both ready to bring out another Pokemon. The Darkdust Administrators and Vice President were still watching holding the giant Pokeball.

"I don't care what Pokemon you use, I will destroy you! Go Darkrai," Shadelock screamed sending out his Darkrai.

"Alright Gardevoir, time to get back in there," Patrick shouted bringing out his Gardevoir.

"I don't think Patrick is making a good move having Gardevoir battle! Shadelock's fourth Pokemon is Darkrai, and Gardevoir who just came off of a fierce battle with Palkia and Dialga is coming in," Joe announced.

"You're right Joe, this may be a bad idea for Patrick. Darkrai is a dark type Pokemon, and Gardevoir is a psychic type Pokemon. Not only does dark type beat psychic type, but psychic moves don't work on dark type Pokemon," Kogen explained.

"Why is Patrick using Gardevoir," Margaret questioned.

"I have no idea Margaret, but I think he has faith in Gardevoir. It doesn't matter which Pokemon is facing which, they need to find themselves a way to win no matter what," Max explained.

Patrick was going to roll the dice by bringing Gardevoir back into the battle. The background in Gardevoir's photo lit up again, and the fourth empty box underneath Shadelock's photo got filled with a photo of Darkrai. The Pitch-Black Pokemon and the Embrace Pokemon were ready to battle.

"Is something wrong Garret," Christina questioned.

"That was the Pokemon, that's the Pokemon that took out my Exeggutor, Nidoking, and Kecleon in the tag battle round," Garret explained.

"Are you worried that Patrick's Pokemon won't be able to beat Darkrai," Christina asked.

"He needs to be careful, Darkrai has a Dark Void attack that can put Pokemon to sleep. Patrick and his Pokemon need to be aware of that," Garret explained.

Gardevoir wasn't at 100%, but it was prepared to butt heads with Darkrai.

"Gardevoir, why don't you use Calm Mind to calm yourself down," Patrick suggested.

Gardevoir used Calm Mind to relax, and Shadelock was waiting for the perfect moment to make its move.

"Come on, I'll let you have Gardevoir attack," Shadelock said.

"Okay, and just to let you know, I'm aware of the fact Gardevoir's psychic moves won't do anything to Darkrai," Patrick told Shadelock, "Gardevoir use Magical Leaf!"

Gardevoir began to attack Darkrai with Magic Leaf, and all Darkrai just did was float there like nothing was going to happen.

"Allow me, Darkrai use Dark Void," Shadelock shouted.

Darkrai started to unleash its Dark Void causing Gardevoir's attack to go into the void. The effects of the void also put Gardevoir to a very deep sleep.

"Gardevoir," Patrick called out.

"Darkrai has used its Dark Void to put Gardevoir to cancel out its Magical Leaf, and put Gardevoir to sleep! Things do not look promising for Patrick and Gardevoir," Joe announced.

"I knew this was a bad idea to have Gardevoir thrown right out there to battle," Meagan said.

"Now for my final trick, Darkrai use Nightmare," Shadelock ordered his Darkrai.

The Pitch-Black Pokemon started to put a Nightmare inside Gardevoir's mind, and used it to attack Gardevoir. The Embrace Pokemon couldn't fight it, and moments later Gardevoir collasped in defeat.

"Gardevoir is unable to battle, the winner is Darkrai," the referee shouted.

"That was a bad idea for Patrick to use Gardevoir against Darkrai. Now it's been defeated, and Patrick has now been brought to only three Pokemon. Can Patrick make up for that error," Joe questioned.

Patrick called back his Gardevoir, and the photo of Gardevoir turned completely gray. Patrick should've known that Gardevoir was put in a very bad spot facing off against a dark type Pokemon.

"That was my mistake, but I only brought Gardevoir out to see what kind of powers Darkrai had. I had to learn the hard way," Patrick stated.

"That was a huge mistake by your actions, and that will be your downfall," Shadelock shouted.

"Well then, I least I still have Flygon with me," Patrick said taking out Flygon's Pokeball, "come on out Flygon!"

Patrick tossed his Pokeball and brought Flygon back into the battle. Now it was time for the Mystic Pokemon to take over yet again.

"Patrick has chosen Flygon to return to the battle! Flygon still is feeling pretty upbeat after defeating Dialga! Can it bring that against Darkrai, or will it become a victim just like Gardevoir," Joe questioned.

"Flygon is going to fight Darkrai, does anyone think Flygon can actually win," Jackie asked.

"I have a lot of belief in any of Patrick's Pokemon. What I'm hoping occurs is that Patrick defeats Shadelock right here right now," Nancy told her sister.

Flygon and Darkrai were staring at each other, and now it was time for them to go one on one with each other.

"Flygon, attack Darkrai with Supersonic," Patrick yelled out.

Flygon used its Supersonic on Darkrai, but it had no effect as Darkrai was just too powerful to feel any sort of confusion.

"Flygon attacks Darkrai with Supersonic, and so far it has no effect," Joe said.

"Whoa, Patrick may be caught in a pickle right here," Kogen said.

Flygon's Supersonic failed to do anything, and the Pitch-Black Pokemon continued to float in the air. Shadelock just laughed after seeing Flygon's attempt to attack fail.

"Is that all you got, let me show you real power," Shadelock replied, "Darkrai use Dark Pulse!"

"Flygon, dodge it and use Dragonbreath," Patrick shouted.

Darkrai powered up its Dark Puls and fired it right at Flygon, but Flygon was able to get out of the way and strike Darkrai with Dragonbreath.

"Flygon avoids Darkrai's Dark Pulse, and then Flygon strikes Flygon with a Dragonbreath attack. That is some excellent work by Patrick and Flygon," Joe announced.

"Amazing, Flygon has gotten Darkrai with Dragonbreath. Flygon sure has gotten strong," CJ said.

"Yeah, Flygon is in better shape than Gardevoir," Heather replied.

"I think we should worry about what would happen if Shadelock got Darkrai to use Dark Void again," Baron told CJ and Heather.

They were all looking concerned not knowing what Darkrai could be doing next. Shadelock was just showing off an evil smile to Patrick which indicated that he is about to bring more chaos.

"Darkrai, use Dark Void," Shadelock yelled out.

Darkrai started to unleash another Dark Void onto the battlefield. The effects of the Dark Void ended up putting Flygon to sleep. The Mystic Pokemon ended up falling asleep.

"Flygon," Patrick called out.

"And Darkrai has used Dark Void once again with the effects putting Flygon to sleep," Joe announced.

"Just as we expected, Darkrai has used Dark Void again to put Flygon to sleep," Katie T. said.

"Come on Flygon, don't give up," Diana yelled out.

"You heard her, get up and fight," Debbie shouted.

They were all cheering Flygon on as the Mystic Pokemon was fast asleep. Shadelock was smiling as if what they were doing was a complete waste of time.

"Well well, it looks like Flygon has decided to take a little nap," Shadelock said to Patrick, "it doesn't feel like battling now."

"Flygon, wake up," Patrick yelled out.

Flygon continued to sleep, and there was nothing Patrick could do. The sleep was really deep and Flygon couldn't wake up. Shadelock was showing an evil smile to Patrick when he knew that Flygon couldn't get itself out of this.

"Okay Darkrai, its time to use Dream Eater," Shadelock commanded to his Darkrai.

The Pitch-Black Pokemon started to use its Dream Eater on Flygon so that it could eat its dream. Flygon was lifted into the air, and Darkrai was absorbing the energy from Flygon in its sleeping state.

"My gosh, Darkrai is using Dream Eater to eat Flygon's dream! Since Flygon is asleep, there is no way it's capable of getting out of this," Joe announced.

Darkrai continued to absorb energy from Flygon, and all Shadelock did was laugh very loud. Patrick was grinning as Darkrai's Dream Eater was taking energy from Flygon.

"Darkrai is taking Flygon's energy while its sleeping, and there's nothing you can do about it," Shadelock shouted while still doing the evil laugh.

"FLYGON SNAP OUT OF IT AND WAKE UP," Patrick screamed as Flygon was able to wake up.

The Mystic Pokemon burst out of Darkrai's grip and regained its composure. Everyone was cheering and Shadelock was frightened to see that Flygon was able to wake up after hearing Patrick's scream.

"And Flygon is wide awake! It turns out Patrick was trying to call out his Flygon after being put in a deep sleep," Joe announced.

"Patrick just refuses to lose, and calling out to Flygon may have realized what Flygon needs to do, and that is to win," Kogen explained.

Everyone in the stands was amazed to see that Flygon was awake, and nobody was more happy than Meagan and Katie P. who were watching with the rest of the group.

"Yes! Flygon is awake," Meagan exclaimed.

"Now Flygon can fight again, but it better act quickly," Katie P. responded.

Shadelock was bitterly angry after seeing Flygon break out of Darkrai's Dream Eater. The head of Darkdust was livid.

"This can't be happening, no one is supposed to surprass my greatness," Shadelock ranted.

"Think again Shadelock, Flygon has just overcome a huge obstacle," Patrick told Shadelock.

"You won't get the last laugh, Darkrai use Dark Pulse," Shadelock shouted.

"Dodge and use Dragonbreath," Patrick retaliated.

Darkrai unleashed another Dark Pulse while Flygon flew out of the way to unleash its Dragonbreath. The Pitch-Black Pokemon was hit by Flygon's Dragonbreath yet again.

"Flygon attacks Darkrai with Dragonbreath, and it appears Darkrai can't move. This might be the chance for Flygon to finish Darkrai off," Joe announced.

"Now Flygon use Dragon Claw," Patrick ordered.

The Mystic Pokemon flew right at Darkrai with Dragon Claw, and slashed the Pitch-Black Pokemon on the stomach. Darkrai was taken out by Flygon's Dragon Claw, and that was it for Darkrai.

"Darkrai is unable to battle, the winner is Flygon," the referee shouted.

"Flygon has finished Darkrai off with Dragon Claw, and Flygon is the winner. No one was a match for Shadelock, but so far Patrick is proving him wrong that he is the real deal. Already four Pokemon down, Shadelock is on the brink of defeat," Joe shouted.

The photo of Darkrai turned gray, and everyone around was amazed to see that Patrick and Flygon were able to pull it off, and Shadelock angrily called back his Darkrai.

"Patrick did it again," Edward said.

"Wow, me and Garret weren't able to do a thing to that Darkrai. I have to give a lot of credit to Patrick and his Pokemon for being able to win," Beth said.

Ash was looking pleased with everything that was going on. No one ever thought that Patrick could actually be able to defeat Shadelock.

"I have to be honest with you Patrick, I never thought you actually could be capable of beating Shadelock. What I'm really am looking forward to is when you face his ultimate Pokemon," Ash said.

Shadelock was getting his fifth Pokeball off of his belt. It was clear that he was getting close to unveiling the creature inside the giant Pokeball. Right now Shadelock needed to focus on the battle.

**Grand Prix Updates: NONE**


	611. Shadelock: The Final Battle Part 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used. I also don't own FOX SPORTS or Ash Ketchum.**

Shadelock only had two Pokemon left, and he was getting very angry with Patrick as he was able to actually challenge him. Shadelock was not supposed to be getting a challenge from Patrick.

"Now you listen here, I don't know why you won't just lay down! I'm supposed to be destroying you, and your Pokemon just refuse to go away," Shadelock roared.

"Me and my Pokemon share a great bond, and that bond is what our true power is, not the technology you use to upgrade these Pokemon," Patrick yelled out.

"Well then brace yourself, this is where I bury you," Shadelock said taking out his fifth Pokeball, "Deoxys, eliminate him!"

Shadelock tossed his Pokeball out to bring out the DNA Pokemon Deoxys. Everyone was cheering loudly, and everyone else was on their seats hoping to witness Patrick pulling off a victory.

"Shadelock has brought out his fifth Pokemon, and his fifth Pokemon is Deoxys. We have no idea how on earth he got this Deoxys, but one thing is clear, after what has been occuring in this battle, don't guarantee Deoxys winning," Joe announced.

"I keep telling you, Patrick and his Pokemon just always find ways to win. I bet you that he will repeat that process right here against Deoxys," Kogen stated.

A photo of Deoxys appeared in the fifth empty box underneath Shadelock's photo. Patrick and Flygon were ready to take on the DNA Pokemon, and Mew was floating by Patrick who was on his side.

"Patrick, Deoxys is a very powerful Pokemon who knows many different techniques. Please don't let your guard down," Mew told Patrick.

"I won't Mew, I promise," Patrick responded.

"Good, because you need to have your Pokemon be ready for Shadelock's final Pokemon. That will be your true challenge," Mew responded.

"Understood," Patrick replied.

Everyone was about to see the Mystic Pokemon Flygon battle against the DNA Pokemon Deoxys. Everybody was starting to feel pretty nervous.

"Deoxys doesn't just look powerful, it feels powerful," Max said.

"He better be careful, Deoxys is a very dangerous Pokemon," Edward said.

"Flygon use Dragonbreath," Patrick yelled out.

"Deoxys, change into your Defense form and use Mirror Coat," Shadelock yelled out.

Flygon flew on over towards Deoxys to use Dragonbreath, and then Deoxys transformed into its Defense form to use Mirror Coat to send Flygon's Dragonbreath right back. Flygon wounded up being hit by its own attack.

"NO," Patrick yelled out.

"Wow, Flygon tries to attack Deoxys with Dragonbreath! Then Deoxys uses its Mirror Coat to send Flygon's attack right back with twice the power hitting Flygon," Joe announced.

Flygon was feeling absolute pain after taking that vicious hit from its own Dragonbreath attack. The Mystic Pokemon was still on its feet, but Flygon was having a hard time standing up.

"That can't be good," Diana said.

"Deoxys using Mirror Coat to deflect Flygon's Dragonbreath with twice its power back to Flygon, of course it isn't good," Mark said.

"Edward was right, Deoxys is a dangerous Pokemon," Jake replied.

"Come on Flygon, fight back! Use Dragon Claw," Patrick responded.

Flygon tried to toughen out the beating it took from its own attack to use Dragon Claw. Flygon was able to slash Deoxys, and the DNA Pokemon was hurt badly. Shadelock however wasn't feeling any danger of any kind.

"Flygon slashes Deoxys with Dragon Claw, and it really has done a number to Deoxys," Joe shouted.

"Recover," Shadelock ordered his Deoxys as it used Recover to heal itself.

"Oh, but now Deoxys used Recover to heal the damage it took. This Pokemon might be a problem for Patrick if Deoxys can use Recover," Kogen explained.

Deoxys was healed of all the pain it took from Dragon Claw, and right now it didn't look like Flygon was going to be able to keep it up. The Mystic Pokemon was feeling the pain even more after Deoxys used Recover, and then Flygon just gave in and collasped to the ground.

"Flygon no," Patrick cried out.

"Flygon is unable to battle, the winner is Deoxys," the referee shouted.

"And Flygon just can't seem to find the energy to continue. Deoxys doesn't do anything to Flygon as Patrick is now down to just two Pokemon," Joe announced.

The photo of Flygon turned gray, and Patrick just called back his Flygon in anger. It really ticked him off to see that Deoxys could actually use Recover, and that didn't go well for the rest of the group as well.

"So Deoxys can use Recover, Patrick could be in huge trouble right here," Calahagn said.

"Patrick just can't lose, he just can't lose," Emily stated.

"Patrick, you got to be very careful from this point on," Ash said.

Patrick only had Tyranitar and Sceptile, and he was planning to save Sceptile for last. Patrick pulled out Tyranitar's Pokeball as he was prepared to bring it out.

"So Patrick, who else is going to fall victim to my Deoxys? This time you will not succeed," Shadelock told Patrick.

"I can prove you wrong about that, go Tyranitar," Patrick shouted sending out his Tyranitar.

"Patrick has choosen Tyranitar as his fifth Pokemon! Shadelock and Patrick are each down to two Pokemon, and right now neither of them want to surrender," Joe announced.

"I got to say, these two Pokemon trainers are really putting up a fight. Over 1 million Pokemon trainers around the world compete in this competition, and now were down to just these two. One of them will win the title of world's strongest Pokemon trainer," Kogen announced.

Tyranitar's photo appeared in the fifth empty box underneath Patrick's photo, and Tyranitar was ready to take on the fierce Deoxys. Patrick was not going to give up, and Mew was liking the fact that Patrick was going to continue fighting.

"Deoxys is really powerful, be careful Tyranitar," Mew told Patrick's Tyranitar.

The Armor Pokemon nodded its head yes as it was going into battle. The DNA Pokemon was ready to give it to Tyranitar.

"It's time for you to see what Deoxys is made of," Shadelock yelled out, "Deoxys, change into your attack form use Psycho Boost!"

Patrick was aware of the fact that the Pokemon of Darkdust is now capable of breaking the laws of pyshics. Deoxys changed into its attack form and used Psycho Boost. Tyranitar jumped out of the way without an order, and Psycho Boost ended up missing.

"Whoa, Deoxys used Psycho Boost and Tyranitar was able to jump out of the way. I don't understand why Tyranitar did that, but it might be a good start for Tyranitar," Joe stated.

"Well despite Tyranitar being a dark type and Psycho Boost being a psychic attack that wouldn't do any damage, it may have done something to Tyranitar. I think Tyranitar made a wise choice," Kogen said.

Tyranitar was on its feet right after it dodged Psycho Boost. Deoxys has more coming for Tyranitar, and Patrick and Tyranitar were both ready.

"Are you ready Tyranitar," Patrick asked his Tyranitar.

Tyranitar nodded yes, and the two were ready to get back into the battle. Shadelock and Deoxys were both ready to attack.

"Deoxys use Superpower," Shadelock yelled out.

"Tyranitar use Screch," Patrick shouted.

Deoxys was prepared to use its Superpower to attack Tyranitar, but the Armor Pokemon delivered an unbearable Screech attack that just stopped Deoxys in its tracks.

"And Tyranitar is using Screech to slow Deoxys down. Deoxys was going to use Superpower, but the sound is just too much for Deoxys to handle," Joe said.

"Whoa, Tyranitar sure was working on its Screech," Margaret said.

"Looks like Tyranitar is doing a good job," John said.

"Lets just hope Tyranitar can beat Deoxys," Max responded.

Everyone was just feeling very tense as the battle went deeper and deeper. Patrick was ready to push any button he was willing to push.

"Now Tyranitar use Thrash," Patrick shouted.

Tyranitar started to get angry and began to use Thrash. Tyranitar charged on over to Deoxys who was striken by the massive soundwaves of Tyranitar's Screech. Then Deoxys was being beaten up by Tyranitar with Thrash.

"Come on, waste you energy," Shadelock told Tyranitar.

"And here comes Tyranitar using Thrash on Deoxys! There goes Deoxys to the wall, and it appears that Deoxys is in grave pain," Joe said.

"Well lets not forget what Deoxys can do," Kogen said.

"Use Recover," Shadelock ordered Deoxys.

The DNA Pokemon once again used Recover to heal itself. Patrick was starting to get very furious with Deoxys and his Recover. Right when Deoxys was healed, Tyranitar attacked once again with Thrash sending Deoxys to the wall again.

"Just when Deoxys uses Recover, Tyranitar attacks with Thrash again," Joe shouted.

"Keep it up Tyranitar," Patrick yelled out.

Tyranitar continued to attack with Thrash, and the DNA Pokemon wasn't able to use Recover. Shadelock was starting to get pretty furious.

"I can't take it anymore! If Deoxys won't use Recover, then Deoxys will fight back," Shadelock said to Patrick, "Deoxys, change into your speed form and use Extremespeed!"

Deoxys changed into its speed form to quickly rush at Tyranitar with Extremespeed, but the Armor Pokemon struck again with Thrash in the blink of an eye.

"Deoxys was going to try and attack with Extremespeed, but it appears Tyranitar used Thrash yet again to stop Deoxys in its tracks," Joe shouted.

Everyone was cheering Patrick on as Tyranitar was able to put up a fight against Deoxys. Tyranitar just refused to go down after everything Deoxys was doing.

"So far it looks like Tyranitar is sticking it up Deoxys," Diana said in amazement.

"I got a great feeling that Patrick might win," Beth replied.

"I got a great feeling Patrick might be able to do it," Garret told Christina.

"You might be right Garret, so far Patrick is giving Shadelock and his Pokemon a tough time," Christina replied.

Shadelock was aggravated about the fact that his Pokemon were being challenged. Patrick was supposed to be getting annihilated by Shadelock, instead he is actually beating his Pokemon.

"I don't know where you've come from, but this is as far as you go! Deoxys, change into your attack form and use Superpower," Shadelock screamed to Deoxys.

Deoxys started to powerup while changing into its attack form. Tyranitar was finished using Thrash, but Patrick needed the Armor Pokemon to strike back when Deoxys uses Superpower.

"Okay Tyranitar this is it, use Giga Impact," Patrick yelled out to his Tyranitar.

As Deoxys was ready to charge at Tyranitar with Superpower, Tyranitar was preparing to crash at Deoxys with Giga Impact. The two Pokemon began to charge at full power, and they were really burning out their energy. At long last, the two Pokemon collided and they both flew backwards.

"Whoa, Deoxys and Tyranitar have both collided into each other! People here are wondering what will become of them," Joe yelled out.

The DNA Pokemon and the Armor Pokemon both were sent to the wall where both Deoxys and Tyranitar got themselves a KO. The power of Superpower and Giga Impact was so strong that both Pokemon were knocked out of commission.

"Both Deoxys and Tyranitar are unable to battle," the referee shouted.

"Down goes Deoxys, and down goes Tyranitar! The two Pokemon have been defeated at the same time! Now it comes down to this, the championship on the line with both Patrick and Shadelock each with only one Pokemon left," Joe announced.

"The power of Superpower and Giga Impact was just too much for the two Pokemon. It wasn't a surprise that they both were knocked out of the battle. Now it comes down to whoever has the better Pokemon," Kogen explained.

"This is great! Patrick only has one more Pokemon," Meagan said in amazement.

"He might win! He might win," Katie P. squealed.

"Lets not forget that Tyranitar was knocked out as well. Let's wait and see what's going to happen," Edward told the Puente sisters.

Patrick called back his Tyranitar, and Shadelock called back his Deoxys. Both photos of both Pokemon ended up going gray and the both of them were down to their last Pokemon. Shadelock pulled out his phone to call Sneavely.

Outside in the hallway, Sneavely, Riley, Nukem, Ella, and Seymour were guarding the giant Pokeball. Then a ring came from Sneavely's phone, it was Shadelock calling.

"Master Shadelock," Sneavely said.

"It's time! Bring my grand prize out to the battlefield! Do not open the Pokeball until I say so," Shadelock ordered.

"Yes master Shadelock," Sneavely responded, "Riley, Nukem, Ella, Seymour! Prepare to bring the Pokeball out, and make sure it doesn't open until we get the que from Shadelock," Sneavely ordered the administrators.

"Yes Sneavely," all four Darkdust Administrators responded in union.

So the four Darkdust Administrators started to lift the giant Pokeball out onto the battlefield with Sneavely leading the way. The purple aura shines in the Pokeball, and soon the creature would come out.

Patrick Schmidl was now going to enter the biggest battle of his life. Shadelock was prepared to bring out his greatest creation.

**Grand Prix Updates: NONE**


	612. Shadelock: The Final Battle Part 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used. I also don't own FOX SPORTS or Ash Ketchum.**

Ash was feeling very tense with what was going to happen. It was an amazing feeling that Patrick was able to defeat the five Pokemon Shadelock had, but he didn't know that Shadelock still had his ultimate Pokemon.

"Patrick, you've done well. I don't know if you have what it takes to beat the Pokemon that destroyed my world. All I can do is hope," Ash said.

Patrick and Shadelock were both starting to get down to the wire. Patrick took out his final Pokeball while Shadelock just stood there waiting for his moment.

"Shadelock and Patrick are each down to their final Pokemon. What Pokemon will they use to determine the winner of this battle, and the Pokemon Grand Prix," Joe questioned.

"Hopefully, both Patrick and Shadelock have chosen the right Pokemon for this moment. The championship on the line, and their last Pokemon was going to determine who's going to win," Kogen stated.

The entire group was just sitting on their seats with their hearts beating a mile a minute. They were all completely nervous about what was going to happen in the final matchup.

"Patrick made it this far against Shadelock. I really hope his last Pokemon can help him win," CJ said.

"Same here," Heather responded.

"We got to pray that Patrick prevails against Shadelock's last Pokemon. He did a terrific job of putting up a fight against him. Last time he wiped him out along with me and Katie. Now he's much better than he was before, and his Pokemon are the same," Meagan explained.

"Yeah, Patrick has endured some pretty harsh obstacles along the way in our journey. There was our stepdad, Sneavely, his own dad, Arthur of the Dragon Gym, and his own brother Max. He actually got past all of those obstacles to get this far. I'm sure Patrick will beat Shadelock too," Katie explained.

"They're right, I believe that Patrick can win," John said.

"I think that he and his Pokemon are capable of winning as well," Margaret explained.

"Well if Patrick can finally defeat me, then he can beat Shadelock too," Max stated.

Everyone was hopeful that Patrick would win against Shadelock. Ash however was starting to feel very fearful of the current events that Patrick might be in for the biggest battle of his life.

"Patrick Schmidl, you have interfered with Darkdust for the last time. You've messed with our plans of delivering Pokemon, you've wrecked our control over Techna, you delayed our research on making these Darkdust Chaosballs along with delivering them as well, you sunk our battleship that would control shipping lanes, you disrupted our plans to capture Cresselia, and you've beaten Sneavely after he beat you a first time! You will now truly be punished for all you have done, because you will not destroy this plan at any rate," Shadelock shouted.

Patrick was listening to everything Shadelock was saying, and Patrick was not even going to feel sorry for him. Everything Shadelock did was unforgiveable.

"Patrick, you've been a virus to Darkdust! You might have what it takes to beat Shadelock's ultimate creature! The Pokemon created by my DNA," Mew said.

"Pokemon created by your DNA," Patrick questioned.

"That's right, send out your final Pokemon. We must end this war forever! This is where I will finally assist you," Mew told Patrick.

"You can't assist me," Patrick replied.

"Trust me Patrick, you're going to need it. Now bring out Sceptile," Mew demanded.

"Okay," Patrick said holding Sceptile's Pokeball, "it's time for us to put an end to this once and for all! Sceptile, go!"

Patrick hurled his Pokeball onto the battlefield to bring out his Sceptile. The Forest Pokemon was all ready to battle as Sceptile's photo appeared in the final empty box underneath Patrick's photo. They were now going to await for Shadelock's Pokemon.

"Patrick Schmidl, you will now pay as I now fufill my dream of conquering this world! And then the universe," Shadelock yelled out.

"THE UNIVERSE," Patrick exclaimed in shock.

"You'll see where I'm going with this," Shadelock told Patrick.

The heat was on, and the crowd was going crazy. He just stood there with his arms crossed waiting for his fellow members of Darkdust to arrive onto the battlefield. Then Sneavely along with Riley, Nukem, Ella, and Seymour arrived through the tunnel with the giant Pokeball.

"What's going on, what is that," Patrick asked.

"My ultimate Pokemon. This is my grand prize," Shadelock replied.

They finally set the giant Darkdust Chaosball down on the ground in front of Shadelock. Mew was able to feel the pressence inside the Pokeball.

"Patrick, it's in there. Get ready to fight," Mew told Patrick.

"What's this, it appears Shadelock has brought out some giant Pokeball. I wonder if this is a special Pokeball that he has his final Pokemon in," Joe said.

"That must be it, the Pokemon Shadelock is using must be in there," Nancy said.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Edward responded.

Ash started to interupt everyone as he was going to speak to everyone about the Pokemon Shadelock was going to use.

"Mr. Ketchum, what is it," Meagan asked.

"Listen up everyone, I suggest we all get out of here now! Once that Pokeball opens up, we are in grave danger," Ash explained.

"Danger," Diana questioned.

"The Pokemon that destroyed my world might be in there. I'll talk later, but right now we need to get out of here," Ash told everyone.

"But I want to cheer Patrick on," Meagan told Ash.

"No, we leave now," Ash demanded.

"Right," Katie P. responded.

Meagan, Katie P., Max, John, Margaret, Diana, Beth, Mark, Jake, Katie T., Emily, Calahagn, Baron, Garret, Christina, CJ, Heather, Edward, Nancy, Phil, Karen, Debbie, Carey, Janet, and Ash all left their seats leaving the banner they made behind to get out of the Main Arena. Ash could sense a great danger was coming.

Patrick, Sceptile, and Mew just stood around awaiting for what was going to be coming their way.

"You will now witness the devine miracle I created thanks to the DNA of Mew," Shadelock announced, "It's time, open the Pokeball!"

Sneavely listened to his master's order, and prepared to open the Pokeball. Sneavely nervously pressed the button on the Pokeball, and then it slowly started to open. The next that happened, there was rumbling.

"What's going on," Patrick said to himself.

The creature Shadelock had was so powerful that when the Pokeball was opening, the whole place was beginning to shake. Everybody was screaming in terror as the entire arena was shaking.

"What's going on," Joe said.

"I don't know," Kogen answered.

The entire group was making a run for the exit, and they made it just in time. Everyone was starting to feel the shake, and parts of the building falling apart.

"I hear screaming, what's going on," Katie T. asked.

"You can feel it, the arena is falling apart," Baron shouted.

"We got to keep moving! We have to make sure everyone else gets out of here as well," Ash said.

They all continued to run, and Meagan was starting to feel very worried about her boyfriend. Ash just pulled Meagan as she was fearing what would happen to him.

The lights were shattering, the electronic scoreboard cracked and then exploded, and the beams from the ceiling were coming down. The Pokeball then unleashed a massive light that even began to make the air pretty wavy.

"Patrick, there's no running from this point forward! Forget this competition, we must stop this Pokemon together," Mew told Patrick.

Mew was starting to use its power to create a barrier to protect Patrick and Sceptile. Many parts of the building were crumbling, and this arena was going through complete destruction as the Pokeball opened wider. A man in a suit stormed into the announcer's booth and shoved Joe and Kogen out of the way.

"Get out of here, both of you," the man shouted.

Joe Buck and Kogen Samuels were ready to make their escape, and the man took the mircophone to make a huge announcement.

"ATTENTION TO EVERYONE IN THIS BUILDING! DUE TO THE MASSIVE DESTRUCTION THAT IS TAKING PLACE, WHICH MAY BE DUE TO WHATEVER POKEMON COMING OUT OF THAT BALL, THE POKEMON GRAND PRIX CHAMPIONSHIP ROUND HAS BEEN CANCELED! TRAINERS, REFEREES, AND FANS, PLEASE EVACUATE THE ARENA IMMEDIATELY," the man announced.

All of the people who were in the crowds were beginning to make a run for it, but Patrick and Shadelock didn't go anywhere while the referee made a run for it as well. People were running out the arena screaming in terror, and it only got worse when the ball continued to open.

"I'm feeling a heavy burden coming towards here," Margaret said.

"The Pokemon is so powerful that its pressence is even effecting all of Tokyo," Ash said.

The entire city of Tokyo went in complete darkness as the effects of the Pokemon put the city into a complete blackout. Everyone in the city started to scream in terror just like the people who were getting out of the battle arena.

The worst of it was coming in Tokyo, and the power of the Pokemon that was coming out was felt all over the world. Pokemon all across the globe could see the purple aura coming from Tokyo. Many other people around were witnessing the events taking place from halfway around the world.

The Pokeball continued to open, and the purple light was getting brighter and brigher. Shadelock was just laughing as he was witnessing his ultimate Pokemon coming out.

"HAHAHAHAHA, you will meet the same fate that the other Pokemon world suffered," Shadelock screamed.

"Master, this is getting out of control! I don't think this Pokemon can even withstand your control," Sneavely told Shadelock.

"SILENCE SNEAVELY," Shadelock shouted.

The ball opened up all the way, and then a figure covered in an aura came out of the ball. It was in shadows, and Patrick wasn't able to identify the Pokemon while being protected by Mew in its barrier.

The entire battle arena was evacuated(except for Patrick and Shadelock along with Sneavely and the Darkdust Administrators) and the roof to the building was shot off creating an opening. The entire arena was in ruins, and everyone was just watching in fear on what just happened.

"What just happened," Garret questioned.

"The whole place just fell apart," Christina responded.

"Patrick's in there, he might be in danger," Karen said.

"Let him go Karen, I believe he might be able to handle this," Phil responded.

Meagan just stood here holding her own hands to her chest, and just watched as the horror was unfolding. No one was able to witness what was going on inside as the entire battle arena nearly crumbled.

"Patrick," Ash said.

The light finally dimmed, and Patrick along with Sceptile and Mew were still protected by Mew's barrier. The Pokemon was still covered in a purple aura, and they have yet to see what it was.

"Is everyone alright," Mew asked.

Shadelock just grinned happily, and the rest of the Darkdust members just fled the scene in horror after looking at the Pokemon. None of them wanted to be part of what was about to occur.

"Mew what is that," Patrick asked.

"That is the Pokemon that Shadelock used my DNA to create. It's a Pokemon that was meant on only destroying anything that comes in its way, it has no limits, and its pure evil. This is the Pokemon that caused havoc throughout the living world, and we call it," Mew paused.

The aura cleared and the Pokemon showed its whole body. The Pokemon that Shadelock sent out was glaring at Patrick and Sceptile, but most of its hatred was going to Mew. They were about to face the Pokemon of destruction.

"Mewtwo," Mew said.

**Grand Prix Updates: POKEMON GRAND PRIX IS CANCELED!**

**Darkdust Head Shadelock: Unleashes Mewtwo**


	613. Mewtwo: The Final Battle Part 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used. I also don't own Ash Ketchum.**

Patrick and Sceptile stood alongside with Mew witnessing Shadelock's ultimate Pokemon, Mewtwo. The power of the Genetic Pokemon was way off the charts, and everyone was fearing the power of this Pokemon.

"Patrick, I give you my greatest creation. MEWTWO," Shadelock yelled out into the heavens, "and with this Pokemon under my control, I order Mewtwo to destroy you and Mew!"

Mewtwo heard the words of Shadelock, its creator. Mewtwo was angered by the words that Shadelock have just spoken of saying that he will order Mewtwo to destroy Patrick.

"Who dares disturb my slumber," Mewtwo questioned.

"I did, and I demand you take out this kid and Mew," Shadelock commanded.

Mewtwo just floated there with a glare towards Patrick, Sceptile, and Mew. Mewtwo heard what Shadelock just said.

"Are you giving me an order," Mewtwo asked.

"Correct, I was the one who created you! I gave you life," Shadelock shouted.

"I take orders from no one," Mewtwo responded.

Mewtwo was angry, and Shadelock was even more angry. He couldn't believe that the Pokemon he created from Mew's DNA turned on him.

"Why do you say you won't take orders from me? I created you, I let you out of your prison! If you don't do what I say, then I can lock you up again," Shadelock shouted.

"What's going on," Patrick asked.

"It appears that Mewtwo refuses to listen to Shadelock. The power of this Pokemon is so horrifying that it doesn't want to take an order from anyone," Mew explained.

"Why are you saying you won't do what I said! I have the power to imprison you if you want that," Shadelock screamed.

Mewtwo started to turn around and use Psychic on Shadelock. Mewtwo was attacking its creator which indicated that Mewtwo refused to be controlled by anyone. Shadelock screamed as he was under Mewtwo's control with Psychic.

"What are you doing Mewtwo! I did not order you to attack me," Shadelock screamed.

Mewtwo created an Aura Sphere from its hand and fired it right at Shadelock. The powerful Aura Sphere attack hit Shadelock destroying him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHH!," Shadelock screamed as he was killed by Mewtwo's Aura Sphere.

Claiming the life of its creator, Mewtwo was left with only Patrick, Sceptile, and Mew. The rest of Patrick's Pokemon were in pretty bad shape after dealing with the other five Pokemon, so Sceptile was Patrick's only option.

"Now its just you, lets see if you happen to be worthy opponents," Mewtwo stated.

"Alright everyone, prepare for a battle like no other," Patrick said.

Everything settled down a bit in Tokyo, and everyone was feeling a bit relieved when truly things are going to be bad. The entire group was standing out on the coastal line witnessing what was going on.

"Is Patrick alright," Meagan asked.

"I don't know, and trust me Meagan, I'm worried about my son too," Nancy stated.

Ash and Pikachu were looking out together noticing the Pokemon that was in that ball. He was starting to get a memory now of who the Pokemon might have been that destroyed his world.

"Ash, is something wrong," Edward asked.

"I now know who that Pokemon was! I remember who it was before, but when I came here I just lost a bit of my memory. Now I know who it was, that Pokemon that terrorized my world was Mewtwo," Ash explained.

"Mewtwo," Max questioned.

"Yes Mewtwo, it appeared to be a Pokemon created by the genetics of Mew. Mewtwo didn't have a heart making it pure evil," Ash explained, "this Pokemon could not be stopped. That's why all of my friends perished."

"Ash, I remember that happening in the past. Do you think you can beat Mewtwo now," Max asked.

"To be honest, despite my years in this world, I really don't know," Ash answered.

All they could just do was stand there and wait to see what would happen. Mewtwo was a powerful foe, and it would be a surprise if Patrick could win.

Patrick, Sceptile, and Mew were all prepared for the biggest battle of their lives as Mewtwo was ready to attack.

"No more stalling, time to fight to the finish," Mewtwo yelled out.

"Fine with me, Sceptile use Agility," Patrick yelled out.

Sceptile started to increase its speed with Agility to make sure its speed could make itself a match for Mewtwo. All Mewtwo could just think about was using its power.

"Aura Sphere," Mewtwo screamed.

Mewtwo attacked Sceptile with Aura Sphere, but Sceptile was capable of getting out of the way with its agile speed. Sceptile then slid across to the ruined wall, and Mewtwo fired another Aura Sphere.

"Sceptile use Leaf Blade," Patrick shouted.

Sceptile attacked Mewtwo's Aura Sphere with Leaf Blade sending Mewtwo's attack right back. The Genetic Pokemon was hit by its own attack, but it didn't seem to phase Mewtwo at all.

"What, it didn't do anything," Patrick said.

"Trying to hit me with my own attack. That is just pathetic," Mewtwo commented, "Try to see if your speed can get you out of this!"

Mewtwo used its Psychic attack to grip Sceptile into the air. It was nothing like the Psychic attack Gardevoir knows. Mewtwo's was like putting Sceptile in a Mind Bind causing the Forest Pokemon to not move.

"Sceptile," Patrick cried out.

"Forget it, Sceptile will not be able to free itself from this," Mewtwo told Patrick.

As Sceptile struggled to break free of Mewtwo's grip from Psychic, Mewtwo got struck by an unexpected Aura Sphere attack. It just came out of nowhere and Sceptile was able to regain control. Mewtwo was a little damaged from that blind-sided attack.

"Argh! Who did that," Mewtwo screamed.

Attacking Mewtwo with Aura Sphere was none other than Mew. The New Species Pokemon wasn't just going to be a bystander, it was also going to help Patrick beat Mewtwo.

"My twin brother attacks me," Mewtwo said.

"We may share the same DNA, but I must stop you! We're in this together," Mew told Mewtwo.

"Really, then how about a taste of this," Mewtwo responded, "Psystrike!"

Mewtwo unleashed a psychic wave and sent the energy right towards Mew. Mew was hit by Mewtwo's Psystrike, and the New Species Pokemon was sent flying to the wall weakened.

"MEW," Patrick screamed.

"Patrick, you must stop Mewtwo," Mew said.

Mew wasn't dying, it was just badly hurt and needed to rest. It was up to Patrick and Sceptile to stop Mewtwo.

"I won't let you down Mew! Sceptile use Bullet Seed," Patrick yelled out.

Sceptile attacked Mewtwo with Bullet Seed, but Mewtwo used its Psychic attack to guide Bullet Seed right back towards Sceptile. Sceptile was able to get out of the way in the knick of time. Mewtwo attacked again with Aura Spheres, and Sceptile just kept on dodging Aura Sphere until Mewtwo used one to guide in front of Sceptile.

"Sceptile," Patrick shouted.

Sceptile was hit by one of Mewtwo's Aura Sphere, and that did a number to the Forest Pokemon. Sceptile was alright, but it was a little bit hurt. Patrick was hoping that it wouldn't be a big deal.

"Are you alright Sceptile," Patrick asked his Sceptile.

Sceptile nodded yes, and got its focus right back on Mewtwo. Things were only beginning as little did everyone know, the fate of the world rest in the hands of Patrick and Sceptile.

**Final Battle Updates:**

**Patrick Schmidl: Sceptile fights Mewtwo**

**Darkdust Head Shadelock: Killed by Mewtwo**


	614. Mewtwo: The Final Battle Part 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used. I also don't own Ash Ketchum.**

The entire crowd outside was only looking at the ruined stadium as they wondered what was going on. Little do they know, Shadelock was killed, and Mew is in critical condition. Patrick and Sceptile on the other hand were still going head to head with Mewtwo.

The entire group was outside wondering what was going on. Meagan feared for her boyfriend, Edward and Nancy feared for their son; and Margaret, Max, and John feared for their brother.

"I can't take it, I don't want to just stand here and do nothing," Meagan said.

"We can't go in there, its too dangerous," Ash said.

"Ash, you fought this Pokemon a long time ago! Mewtwo took everything from you, the least you could do is try to fight Mewtwo again," Meagan told Ash.

"Mewtwo was unstoppable a long time ago, and I don't believe I can beat it now," Ash said.

Pikachu then started to pull on Ash's hair. Ash's long time friend was trying to talk to him about what was going on. Pikachu tried to tell Ash that they weren't going to be able to stop Mewtwo, but the best thing to do was to at least try.

"Pikachu, are you saying we should fight," Ash asked.

Pikachu nodded its head yes agreeing that they must fight Mewtwo if they want any chance of saving the world.

"You're right Pikachu, one world was already gone. We have to make sure this world doesn't go too," Ash said, "alright everyone, we're going in. Who's with me?"

"I'm in," Meagan replied.

"I'm going," Katie P. replied.

"Count me in," Max replied.

"Me too," John replied.

"Bring me in," Margaret replied.

"I'm coming too," Diana replied.

"Same here," Beth replied.

"Don't forget us," Mark and Jake both said in union.

"Me too," Katie T. replied.

"I'll come and help Patrick," Emily replied.

"Same with me," Calahagn replied.

"If Katie's going, then I'm going too," Baron replied.

"I'll go, are you coming Christina," Garret asked.

"Fine with me," Christina answered.

"We're coming as well," CJ said.

"Yeah, what my brother said," Heather said.

"He's my son, so I'll help him too," Edward replied.

"Edward, we're going together," Nancy said.

"Me and Karen are going as well," Phil stated.

"We are," Karen questioned.

"Yeah baby," Phil answered.

"Then its settled, we're going in to help Patrick. Just one question, how do we get there," Ash questioned.

"Allow me, come on out Alakazam," Max yelled out sending out his Alakazam.

The Psi Pokemon came out of its Pokeball, and Max was able to get the entire group together as they were ready to pay Patrick a little visit.

"Alakazam use Teleport, send us into that ruined stadium," Max told his Alakazam pointing to the ruined stadium.

Alakazam got the order, and they all transported out of the area leaving Debbie, Carey, and Jackie behind. They were inside, but not in the battlefield, they were in a ruined lobby.

"Now what," Margaret asked.

"To the battlefield," Max answered.

Back on the battlefield, Sceptile was breathing heavily, Mew was struggling to get back up, and Mewtwo was showing no signs of slowing down.

"Sceptile, can you keep this up," Patrick asked his Sceptile.

The Forest Pokemon regained its poisure and glared at Mewtwo with its own eyes. Mewtwo started to attack Sceptile by using Psystrike again.

"Sceptile, dodge everything that's coming your way," Patrick yelled out to Sceptile.

Sceptile had to jump out of the way to avoid Mewtwo's Psystrike. Sceptile landed on the ground, and Sceptile was prepared to attack once again.

"Aura Sphere," Mewtwo screamed.

"Bullet Seed," Patrick shouted.

Mewtwo unleashed an Aura Sphere while Sceptile fired away with Bullet Seed. The two attacks met, and they created a massive explosion. Mew was able to get out of the battlefield by limp floating.

"I must find help," Mew said.

"Sceptile, use Solarbeam," Patrick yelled out.

Sceptile started to gather sunlight, but it wasn't going to be quick enough as Mewtwo fired another Aura Sphere disrupting Sceptile.

"Sceptile no," Patrick cried out.

Sceptile was knocked to the wall, and the Forest Pokemon just couldn't find the strength to continue. Mewtwo was just too powerful, and there was nothing Sceptile was able to do.

Mew was floating around and spotted the rest of the group. Everyone noticed Mew in the ruined hallway.

"It's Mew," Meagan called outas they ran towards Mew, "Mew, please tell me Patrick's okay."

"I can sense Patrick is fine, but he may be in great danger. Sceptile is struggling as we speak," Mew explained.

"Oh no, we got to go now," Ash yelled out, "wait, what happened to you Mew?"

"Mewtwo attacked me. I was trying to protect Patrick and Sceptile, but I don't think I can do anything else," Mew explained.

"Mew, we can't lose you," Ash shouted.

"Just give me a chance to heal, and you can all go out and fight Mewtwo," Mew suggested.

"Good idea, lets go everyone," Edward stated.

All of them continued to make their way to the battlefield, and Ash was carrying Mew in his arms. Patrick and Sceptile were in a bind, and the others arrived just in time.

"Now, prepare to perish," Mewtwo shouted until it noticed the group, "what, more challengers?"

"I don't believe it, what are they doing here," Patrick asked himself in belief.

There Patrick saw Meagan, Katie P., Max, John, Margaret, Edward, Nancy, Karen, Phil, Diana, Beth, Mark, Jake, Katie T., Emily, Calahagn, Baron, Garret, Christina, CJ, Heather, and Ash come to the rescue.

"Patrick, were here to help you fight Mewtwo," Katie P. shouted.

"Guys, this is dangerous. Let me and Sceptile handle this," Patrick told everyone.

"No, were in this together. I know you're a great Pokemon trainer, but we're not letting you fight Mewtwo alone," Edward yelled out.

Patrick heard what they said, and he notices that Sceptile is having a hard time trying to stand on its feet after taking vicious blows from Mewtwo. He had no choice but to let them help out.

"You're right. Do whatever you can, we're going to fight Mewtwo together," Patrick shouted.

"Patrick, you're doing the right thing," Nancy told her son.

"I must avenge my fallen friends. Their lives were claimed by this Pokemon, and I refuse to let them die for nothing," Ash said.

All twenty-two of them were prepared to send out a Pokemon to take on the enchanced Mewtwo. Twenty-one of them got out a Pokeball, and Ash was going to let his longtime friend Pikachu try to battle.

Meagan brought out her Charizard, Katie P. sent out her Empoleon, Max sent out his Charizard, John brought out his Blaziken, Margaret sent out her Meganium, Edward sent out his Pidgeot, Nancy brought out her Victreebel, Karen sent out her Mamoswine, and Phil brought out his Muk.

Also helping out was Diana who sent out her Typhlosion, Beth brought out her Torterra, Mark sent out his Blastoise, Jake brought out his Infernape, Katie T. sent out her Swampert, Emily brought out her Venusaur, Calahagn sent out his Feraligatr, Baron brought out his Snorlax, Garret sent out his Kecleon, Christina brought out her Pinsir, CJ sent out his Bibarel, and Heather brought out her Masquerain.

The twenty-two Pokemon were ready to take on Mewtwo. There was one Mewtwo, but there were twenty-two Pokemon. They did realize that the amount of Pokemon that teamed up on Mewtwo would still make Mewtwo difficult to beat.

"This might be our chance Sceptile, lets try again with Solarbem," Patrick told his Sceptile while the others prepared to attack.

"Charizard use Blast Burn," Meagan yelled out.

"Empoleon use Hydro Cannon," Katie P. shouted.

"Charizard use Overheat," Max ordered.

"Blaziken use Fire Punch," John commanded.

"Meganium use Leaf Storm," Margaret yelled out.

"Pidgeot use Sky Attack," Edward shouted.

"Victreebel use Leaf Tornado," Nancy ordered.

"Mamoswine use Blizzard," Karen commanded.

"Muk use Gunk Shot," Phil yelled out.

"Typhlosion use Eruption," Diana shouted.

"Torterra use Leaf Storm," Beth ordered.

"Blastoise use Water Pulse," Mark commanded.

"Infernape use Fire Punch," Jake yelled out.

"Swampert use Earthquake," Katie T. shouted.

"Venusaur use Petal Dance," Emily ordered.

"Feraligatr use Thrash," Calahagn commanded.

"Snorlax use Rollout," Baron yelled out.

"Kecleon use Psybeam," Garret shouted.

"Pinsir use Superpower," Christina ordered.

"Bibarel use Aqua Tail," CJ commanded.

"Masquerain use Silver Wind," Heather yelled out.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt," Ash shouted.

Sceptile was preparing to gather sunlight to fire off a Solarbeam attack while the rest of the Pokemon tried to attack. It would be the perfect moment for Sceptile to buy some time while it charges up for Solarbeam.

"Alright," Everyone shouted in union as the attacks were able to hit.

Meagan's Charizard, Max's Charizard, Empoleon, Blaziken, Meganium, Pidgeot, Victreebel, Mamoswine, Muk, Typhlosion, Torterra, Blastoise, Infernape, Swampert, Venusaur, Feraligatr, Snorlax, Kecleon, Pinsir, Bibarel, Masquerain, and Pikachu were giving it their all as their attacks were able to hit. As they continued to attack, Sceptile got the energy to attack.

"Now Sceptile, fire away," Patrick shouted.

Sceptile unleashed its Solarbeam into the fury of attacks. A massive glow was coming out from the roof as they kept on attacking. Mew was able to see what everyone was doing to attack Mewtwo.

"Could this be," Mew said.

The Pokemon finally finished attack, and they nearly gave it everything they got. All of the Pokemon were exhausted after what they went through.

"I hope this is enough," Max replied.

"I hope so too," John said.

The smoke was really thick, and it took a while for everyone to see what the final results were. Then the smoke finally cleared only for everyone to find out that Mewtwo was still standing as if nothing happened.

"What, but how," Ash said in shock.

"Let me tell you something, I will live forever," Mewtwo roared.

The entire team failed to even bring the slightest amount of damage to Mewtwo. It just so happens that the Pokemon they were facing just can't be stopped.

**Final Battle Updates:**

**Meagan Puente: Arrives to help Patrick Schmidl and Mew**

**Katie Puente: Arrives to help Patrick Schmidl and Mew**

**Max Schmidl: Arrives to help Patrick Schmidl and Mew**

**John Schmidl: Arrives to help Patrick Schmidl and Mew**

**Margaret Schmidl: Arrives to help Patrick Schmidl and Mew**

**Diana Yates: Arrives to help Patrick Schmidl and Mew**

**Beth Yates: Arrives to help Patrick Schmidl and Mew**

**Mark Tonkel: Arrives to help Patrick Schmidl and Mew**

**Jake Tonkel: Arrives to help Patrick Schmidl and Mew**

**Katie Tonkel: Arrives to help Patrick Schmidl and Mew**

**Emily Rozak: Arrives to help Patrick Schmidl and Mew**

**Calahagn Adduci: Arrives to help Patrick Schmidl and Mew**

**Baron Grasse: Arrives to help Patrick Schmidl and Mew**

**Garret Oliver: Arrives to help Patrick Schmidl and Mew**

**Christina Wilcox: Arrives to help Patrick Schmidl and Mew**

**CJ Kurowski: Arrives to help Patrick Schmidl and Mew**

**Heather Kurowski: Arrives to help Patrick Schmidl and Mew**

**Edward Schmidl: Arrives to help Patrick Schmidl and Mew**

**Nancy Schmidl: Arrives to help Patrick Schmidl and Mew**

**Karen Puente: Arrives to help Patrick Schmidl and Mew**

**Phil McHugh: Arrives to help Patrick Schmidl and Mew**

**Ash Ketchum: Arrives to help Patrick Schmidl and Mew**


	615. Mewtwo: The Final Battle Part 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used. I also don't own Ash Ketchum.**

The powerful Pokemon Mewtwo wasn't effected by anything. As every Pokemon attack known to be extremely powerful seemed to fail, they were running out of options.

"This can't be. Could the same fate that my world suffered be brought to this world," Ash questioned.

They were all considering trying to use another Pokemon, but they weren't sure if that was even going to do any good.

"Come on pathetic humans and Pokemon, are you just a waste of time," Mewtwo stated.

Every Pokemon was being worn out, and Sceptile just used up a whole bunch of energy to use that Solarbeam.

"Maybe I should've considered using Frenzy Plant," Patrick said.

"Frenzy Plant wouldn't have helped either Patrick," Edward told his son.

"It's hopeless, we can't beat this thing," Diana said.

"What's going on? Do you wish to surrender," Mewtwo questioned.

"No, we won't surrender," Patrick shouted.

There was nothing else they could do. Their Pokemon's power wasn't strong enough, they were worn out, so Mewtwo has pretty much triumphed. Then something was coming out from the sky.

"Huh, what's that," Emily questioned.

"Please let it be help," Calahagn said.

The sky opened up releasing a whole bunch of mysterious things. They all looked like symbols, but they had eyes. The only question was were these things on the group's side or Mewtwo's side.

"What's going on, why are the Unown here," Mewtwo asked.

"I really don't know," Max answered.

The ancient Pokemon Unown came out and unleashed some of its power to each of the twenty-three Pokemon that were worn out while the others tried to hold off Mewtwo.

"What's going on, why are you attacking me," Mewtwo stated.

One of each Unown went up to a Pokemon and unleashed some of its energy to heal all of the Pokemon bringing them back to full strength.

"What are those things," Patrick asked.

"Unown, they've sensed that we were in danger and have come to help us," Mew answered.

After the Unown delivered the Pokemon some strength, they all ganged up on Mewtwo. They were able to seal Mewtwo in a barrier, and Mewtwo couldn't escape.

"What's going on, why can't I break out of this," Mewtwo questioned.

While the Unown were sealing up Mewtwo, they were also giving out a message to everyone. The only being who was able to understand what they were saying was Mew.

"Everyone stand back, I must get their message," Mew told the group.

"What are they saying," Meagan asked.

"I don't know," Patrick answered.

The light shined even brighter from the port as everyone continued to watch the events unfolding. This was even breaking upon news all over the world as everyone was watching the events unfold.

Mew was still listening to what the Unown were trying to say. Then they finished delivering the message and continued to use their power to seal up Mew.

"Mew, what was that," Patrick asked.

"Listen up everyone, the Unown have sensed a way for us to beat Mewtwo. They say that the best option for us is for every Pokemon around the world to give their strength to the Unown who will then send it over to Sceptile. Then Sceptile will use all of that strength and energy, and it will focus it all into a Solarbeam attack. It should be strong enough to defeat Mewtwo, but we only get one chance. We have to act now, the Unown can't hold up Mewtwo forever," Mew explained.

They were amazed to hear what they had to do to beat Mewtwo, but this may be the only option they had left. All the Pokemon on the globe had to give their energy to the Unown, and then they send it to Sceptile who focuses it on a Solarbeam.

"Don't worry, after the Solarbeam is used, all of the Pokemon will get their energy right back," Mew explained.

"I'm willing to do it, but I need to make sure Sceptile is willing to do it as well," Patrick said.

"He's right, we can't just jump out and attack. We have to figure out if our Pokemon want to give their energy away to Unown," Meagan said.

"We have to act now, because the Unown can't keep this up for long," Mew said.

Everyone looked at their Pokemon, and every single Pokemon that was around heard what Mew said. Despite the Pokemon being just creatures, they also knew that they do have a care for the human race. They've respected their master all the way through, and were willing to do anything.

"I don't believe it. They're actually willing to do this," Margaret said.

"I know, we better bring every Pokemon out," Max suggested.

Meagan tossed up her Pokeballs and brought out her Granbull, Luxray, Froslass, Ursaring, and Azumarill. Meagan's sister Katie P. released her Pokemon Slaking, Raichu, Walrein, Altaria, and Persian to be a factor of the attack.

Max got his five Pokeballs out and sent out Alakazam, Gengar, Dragonite, Lucario, and Electivire while his brother John took out his Pokeballs and brought out Houndoom, Mightyena, Gliscor, Aggron, and Primeape to be part of the attack.

Margaret was ready to help her brother, and she had Breloom, Delcatty, Shiftry, Bellossom, and Ninetales come out.

Edward threw his four Pokeballs bringing out Noctowl, Swellow, Drapion, and Dragonite; and Nancy brought out her other two Pokemon Sunflora and Tangrowth to help out the Unown and Sceptile.

Karen sent out her other two Pokemon Abomasnow and Glaceon to aid with the attack, and Phil took out his other two Pokeballs so that he could send out Swalot and Weezing to help out.

Diana aided Patrick and the Unown by bringing out Beautifly, Ledian, Floatzel, Vileplume, and Togekiss, while her sister Beth sent out her Dustox, Jumpluff, Poliwrath, Magmortar, and Dewgong to lend a hand.

Mark brought out his Plusle, Gallade, Hitmonlee, Garchomp, and Flareon to joing his Blastoise while his brother Jake released his Minun, Quagsire, Hitmonchan, Salamence, and Leafeon.

Katie T. joined in by sending out her Butterfree, Lopunny, Camerupt, Hitmontop, and Mismagius.

Emily sent out her Linoone, Roserade, Ambipom, Spinda, and Politoed from their Pokeballs.

Calahagn got his Pokeballs out so that he could bring out Dusknoir, Pidgeot, Toxicroak, Heracross, and Lickilicky.

Baron brought out Skuntank, Magcargo, Hypno, Cacturne, and Umbreon to assist the Unown.

Garret had Nidoking, Exeggutor, Zangoose, Gyarados, and Jolteon come in to help out everyone, and Christina did the same with Garret by bringing out Nidoqueen, Pelipper, Kingler, Glalie, and Espeon.

CJ sent out his Staraptor, Hippowdon, Medicham, Rhyperior, and Vaporeon while his sister Heather got her Kricketune, Parasect, Venomoth, Crawdaunt, and Glaceon get in to help.

Ash brought out his Charizard, Sceptile, Infernape, Snorlax, and Donphan, and they joined up with Pikachu.

"Alright listen up, we need you to send out your energy to the Unown! We need every once of strength we can get to beat Mewtwo," Ash yelled out to all of the Pokemon, "Patrick, we need your Pokemon too."

"You got it. Everyone come on out," Patrick shouted bringing out his Furret, Gardevoir, Tyranitar, Octillery, and Flygon.

All one-hundred fifteen Pokemon started to give out their energy to the Unown who were doing what they can to imprision Mewtwo. Then Pokemon from all over the world were doing the same as they somehow felt the message that the Unown were giving to Mew.

"You can't beat me, I can never be defeated," Mewtwo screamed.

Mewtwo was starting to attempt to bust free of the Unown's barrier. They were starting to struggle to keep Mewtwo in, but they were able to keep it up.

"How much longer," Meagan asked.

"I don't know," Mew answered.

All of the Pokemon have delivered their energy to the Unown, but they all collasped to the ground looking completely lifeless. Sceptile was the only one left standing, and Mew was just thriving enough to protect the others.

Mewtwo was really starting to get the power to break free, and then more energy showed up from every single Pokemon in the world. The Unown got every last speck of energy and was ready to deliver it.

"They've given out the message. Patrick, you and Sceptile better be ready," Mew yelled out.

The Unown finally transferred all of the energy and strength into Sceptile's body. The first Pokemon that Patrick recieved was all filled up with power, and Mewtwo was getting close to being free.

"It's time Patrick, this is our final attempt," Ash screamed.

"SCEPTILE, SOLARBEAM," Patrick screamed.

Sceptile's life was flashing back before its very eyes when it got the command from Patrick to use Solarbeam.

_Flashback_

_Sceptile was remembering all the events that occured from when it first met Patrick as just a Treecko, battling Sentret to help Patrick catch his first Pokemon, the battle with Max in Chicago, fighting for Patrick's first gym token, taking on Riley when facing Darkdust, Treecko and the rest of Patrick's Pokemon facing Ash, the battle with Garret when Treecko evolved into Grovyle._

_Sceptile also remembers helping Patrick claim victory at the Bug Gym, going one on one with CJ's Bibarel, fighting against Seymour, taking on Patrick's mother in the Grass Gym, falling flat to Max again, getting into it with Sneavely and his Pokemon, Grovyle helping Patrick attack the Darkdust battleship engine, Grovyle's hard fight with Kogen where it evolved into Sceptile._

_Then it remembers beating Kogen's Scizor, and then Edward's Pidgeot for the Flying Token, Sceptile defeating Mark's Blastoise in a Pokemon battle, defeatinf Arthur's Dragonite for the Dragon Token, defeating Ash in a Pokemon battle at last, and finally winning against his brother_

_End Flashback_

The flashback ended and Sceptile unleashed its Solarbeam. Mewtwo finally broke free of the Unown, but it was too late.

"What, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO," Mewtwo screamed.

Sceptile's all powerful Solarbeam charged with the lifeforces of all the Pokemon in the world hit Mewtwo. The Pokemon screamed in terror as Sceptile was eliminating Mewtwo with one last Solarbeam.

"I was never meant to suffer," Mewtwo screamed as its final words.

The power of the Solarbeam ended up creating a massive explosion where Mew was able to have enough energy to protect everyone with a barrier. The entire stadium was destroyed and the last bits of life from Mewtwo were vanquished forever.

"Mewtwo...if only you were able to learn the feelings and good of others, then we could've gotten along," Mew said in despair.

**Final Battle Updates:**

**Mewtwo has been defeated**


	616. THE END

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used. I also don't own Ash Ketchum.**

The battle was finally over, and Mewtwo has been vanquished forever. Mew just wished that Mewtwo had a heart, and they would've never gotten into that fight. The most important thing was that the world was saved.

"We did it, it's over," Patrick said.

"I can't believe that's its finally over," Katie P. said.

"I kind of feel bad for Mewtwo though," Mark said.

"Yeah, I wish we could've given Mewtwo a chance," Jake said.

"Well, this was sadly the only option we had. Maybe one day Mewtwo will retrun, and hopefully come back as a different person or Pokemon on the inside," Christina said.

They were mourning the defeat of Mewtwo, but at the same time put an end to what could've been the destruction of the world. Ash got onto his knees and started crying every tear out.

"Ash, are you okay," Edward asked.

"They can sleep now, they can finally sleep now," Ash cried.

All of Ash's friends were avenged for their deaths, and evil has perished from the world. Afterwards, Mew and Pikachu started to get Ash to get back on his feet.

"Ash, what you were hoping to accomplish has been done," Mew told Ash.

"I know," Ash said.

Then something happened, Ash and Pikachu along with all of Ash's Pokemon started to float up into the air.

"What's going on," Calahagn questioned.

"Ash," Patrick questioned.

Ash along with Pikachu, Charizard, his Sceptile, Infernape, Snorlax, and Donphan all started to reach the sky as everyone was seeing a group of people who actually were their spirits. It was Brock, Misty, May, Max(May's brother), Drew, Dawn, Paul, Zoey, Iris, Cilan, Gary, and Professor Oak.

"Who are those people," Max asked.

"These are my friends. You finally have avenged their demise," Ash told them.

"But why are you floating," John asked.

"Because its time for Ash and me to go. Thank you for everything. We will wish you all the best of luck to you all in the future," Mew said floating up into the air with the others.

The Unown were joining the rest as well, and everyone looked up into the sky to see that all of them were going away forever.

"Ash, Mew, will we ever see each other again," Patrick asked.

"We hope to meet you all in the afterlife, because that is where I'm taking them now," Mew said.

"But Ash isn't dead, how can he be going," Meagan asked.

"I've served my main purpose here on this world. Now I can join my friends again, and I can start all over in my dream of being a Pokemon master," Ash said.

"Do they have Pokemon adventures in the afterlife," Emily asked.

"You'll have to figure that out when you die," Mew answered, "Farewell everyone! You may find me roaming the world, but I will always remember you!"

Ash, his Pokemon, Mew, the Unown, and the rest of the spirits all disappeared into the night, and everyone started to tear up as it was finally over. Mew would hold the memories of what they just did, and how they bonded as they became shooting stars in the sky.

**Epilogue**

"That was the last we ever saw of Ash and Mew. They were never seen again, and our story finally came to a conclusion. We do wish that maybe one day Mewtwo could come back as a better being, and do good for the world. But, we'll never know if that will happen," a future Meagan told her children.

Many years have passed since the battle against Mewtwo. There wasn't a Pokemon Grand Prix since the whole incident due to rebuilding the stadium that was completely destroyed. Patrick and Meagan ended up getting married and had two children.

One of the kids was named Jack Schmidl, he had brown hair like his dad, brown eyes, and he was six. The other child was named Isabelle Schmidl, and she had long brown hair, green eyes, and she was four. Meagan was expecting a third child in a couple of months.

"Wow, I want to be a Pokemon trainer just like dad," Jack said.

"Me too," Isabelle replied.

"Don't worry, you'll be Pokemon trainers one day," Meagan told her kids.

Patrick and Meagan both retired from being Pokemon trainers, and took their time being parents. Patrick was now the headmaster of his own Pokemon trainer school, and many great Pokemon trainers have emerged. Meagan entered the world of Pokemon medicine and became a Pokemon radilogist.

Meagan's sister Katie became a Pokemon photographer, and her career was a smash hit. Katie realized that she and Baron weren't meant to be, and was now engaged to a man named David.

When the Pokemon Grand Prix begins to resume, Max Schmidl would be given the honors of being the leader of the Flying Gym while Margaret Schmidl would be the leader of the Grass Gym.

John and his Pokemon took a role at being part of the law. He became an officer and his Pokemon would catch any criminals.

Diana Yates ended up opening her own Pokemon Daycare just like her older sister Laura with Emily Rozak assisting her, and her sister Beth wounded up becoming a Pokemon nurse.

Mark and Jake Tonkel entered the world of Pokemon sports where they competed in the Pokelympic Games. Both Mark and Jake wounded up winning gold medals. Their sister Katie got a career in Pokemon fashion where they made many cute outfits for their Pokemon that were both stylish and comfortable.

Calahagn Adduci joined the world of making some Pokemon cartoons. One of his cartoons was called "The Lone Lucario" and it was already a smash hit on TV.

Garret Oliver would finally restore his reputation, and he and Chirstina Wilcox made a movie called "Pokemon Patrick" which tells the story of the events that took place in Tokyo. It set a box office record with $312 billion dollars and won multiple accademy awards including the Best Picture Award. The two never got back together though.

CJ Kurowski became a technician where he was building a whole bunch of things to make a Pokemon's living easier, and his sister Heather became a novelist writing about her adventures.

Edward and Nancy did not remarry, but forgiveness was given as they were now retired along with Karen and Phil. They were part of a retirement community called the old man who loves to referee battles group honoring the old man who loved to referee battles who died of old age.

Nothing had ever occured since that fateful day, but everyone around the world would be amazed that there were new Pokemon that never lived in their world now living together. The world became a peaceful place, and they lived happily ever after.

**THE END**

**Pokemon Events Recap: These are all of the events that occured during the entire story and which chapter they occured. Don't read these if you haven't read the story cause it contains spoilers if you skipped all the way to here.**

**Patrick Schmidl:**

**Recieved a Treecko(Chapter 2-The Adventure Begins)**

**Caught a Sentret(Chapter 3-Catch That Sentret)**

**Caught a Ralts(Chapter 9-Dancing The Ralts)**

**Caught a Larvitar(Chapter 28-Go Go Patrick!)**

**Caught a Remoraid(Chapter 55-Inside The Ice Cavern)**

**Sentret evolves Into Furret(Chapter 92-Darkdust Admin Nukem Part 3)**

**Caught a Trapinch(Chapter 108-Somebody Trapinch Me)**

**Treecko evolves into Grovyle(Chapter 151-Treecko's Upgrade)**

**Ralts evolves into Kirlia(Chapter 188-All Philed Up)**

**Remoraid evolves into Octillery(Chapter 260-SAVED!)**

**Larvitar evolves into Pupitar(Chapter 306-Fight To The Finish)**

**Kirlia evolves into Gardevoir(Chapter 312-Kirlia's Great Progress)**

**Trapinch evolves into Vibrava(Chapter 364-Victory Vibration)**

**Grovyle evolves into Sceptile(Chapter 389-Patrick VS Kogen Part 3)**

**Vibrava evolves into Flygon(Chapter 513-Beauty And The Entei Part 8)**

**Pupitar evolves into Tyranitar(Chapter 526-Gym Battle Of The Century)**

**Meagan Puente:**

**Recieved a Charmander(Chapter 2-The Adventure Begins)**

**Caught a Snubbull(Chapter 10-Watch Out Meagan, Its Snubbull)**

**Caught a Shinx(Chapter 29-Shinx! You Owe Me A Soda)**

**Caught a Snorunt(Chapter 55-Inside The Ice Cavern)**

**Caught a Teddiursa(Chapter 78-I Love My Teddiursa)**

**Caught an Azurill(Chapter 110-Poachers! Save Azumarill)**

**Shinx evolves into Luxio(Chapter 110-Poachers! Save Azumarill)**

**Azurill evolves into Marill(Chapter 125-Meagan VS Mocha)**

**Marill evolves into Azumarill(Chapter 157-Meagan VS Kendra)**

**Charmander evolves into Charmeleon(Chapter 160-Sister Showdown)**

**Snubbull evolves into Granbull(Chapter 201-Meagan VS Beth)**

**Uses Dawn Stone to evolve Snorunt into Froslass(Chapter 252-The Dawn Of Froslass)**

**Teddiursa evolves into Ursaring(Chapter 301-The Pokemon Tournament)**

**Luxio evolves into Luxray(Chapter326-Meagan VS Melanie)**

**Charmeleon evovles into Charizard(Chapter423-Meagan VS John)**

**Katie Puente:**

**Recieved a Piplup(Chapter 2-The Adventure Begins)**

**Caught a Slakoth(Chapter 11-Don't Slakoth Katie)**

**Gets a Pokemon Egg(Chapter 16-Katie Is Very EGGcited)**

**Pokemon Egg Hatches Into Pichu(Chapter 32-Katie's Tremendous Hatch)**

**Pichu evolves into Pikachu(Chapter 38-Katie VS Troy!)**

**Caught a Spheal(Chapter 55-Inside The Ice Cavern)**

**Caught a Swablu(Chapter 93-Technapop!)**

**Caught a Meowth(Chapter 111-Purrfect Pokemon)**

**Piplup evolves into Prinplup(Chapter 169-Teenage Mutant Ninja Squirtle)**

**Slakoth evovles into Vigoroth(Chapter 225-Baking Evolution)**

**Meowth evolves into Persian(Chapter 336-Ice, Rock, And Steel)**

**Spheal evolves into Sealeo(Chapter 348-Ball Roll To Victory)**

**Swablu evolves into Altaria(Chapter 374-A Tale Of Two Dojos)**

**Prinplup evolves into Empoleon(Chapter 430-Katie VS John)**

**Vigoroth evolves into Slaking(Chapter 460-Katie VS Luna)**

**Sealeo evolves into Walrein(Chapter 485- Katie P VS Beth)**

**Uses Thunder Stone to evolve Pikachu into Raichu(Chapter 505-Pikachu's Electric Upgrade)**

**Max Schmidl:**

**Recieved a Charmander(Chapter 2-The Adventure Begins)**

**Caught a Gastly(Chapter 17-John VS Max Part 1)**

**Caught an Abra(Chapter 4-Brotherly Rivals)**

**Caught a Dratini(Chapter 50-Max VS Calahagn)**

**Caught a Riolu(Chapter 61-Riolu's First Battle)**

**Abra evolves Into Kadabra(Chapter 92-Darkdust Admin Nukem Part 3)**

**Caught an Elekid(Chapter 114-Slew Of Battles)**

**Elekid evolves Into Electabuzz(Chapter 134-Thanksgiving)**

**Charmander evolves into Charmeleon(Chapter 148-You're Fired, Evolve Charmander)**

**Riolu evolves into Lucario(Chapter 213-Brothers Double Battle Part 2)**

**Gastly evolves into Haunter(Chapter 231-Fierce Battle Part 1)**

**Dratini evolves into Dragonair(Chapter 308-Max VS Margaret Part 2)**

**Charmeleon evolves into Charizard(Chapter 346-Nukem Gets Charboiled)**

**Electabuzz evolves into Electrivire(Chapter 504-Max VS Arthur)**

**Haunter evolves into Gengar(Chapter 504-Max VS Arthur)**

**Kadabra evolves into Alakazam(Chapter 504-Max VS Arthur)**

**Dragonair evolves into Dragonite(Chapter 533-The Last Battle Part 2)**

**John Schmidl:**

**Recieved a Torchic(Chapter 2-The Adventure Begins)**

**Caught a Houndour(Chapter 17-John VS Max Part 1)**

**Caught a Poochyena(Chapter 17-John VS Max Part 1)**

**Caught a Gligar(Chapter 53-John's Hang Gligar)**

**Caught an Aron(Chapter 134-Thanksgiving)**

**Caught a Mankey(Chapter 134-Thanksgiving)**

**Torchic evolves into Combusken(Chapter 156-John VS Kendra)**

**Houndour evolves into Houndoom(Chapter 213-Brothers Double Battle Part 2)**

**Poochyena evolves into Mightyena(Chapter 213-Brothers Double Battle Part 2)**

**Mankey evolves into Primeape(Chapter 316-In Its Primeape Part 1)**

**Gligar evolves into Gliscor(Chapter 365-A Prawn In It's Scheme)**

**Aron evolves into Lairon(Chapter 365-A Prawn In It's Scheme)**

**Combusken evolves into Blaziken(Chapter 397-John VS Edward)**

**Lairon evolves into Aggron(Chapter 514-John VS Calahagn)**

**Margaret Schmidl:**

**Recieved a Chikorita(Chapter 2-The Adventure Begins)**

**Caught a Shroomish(Chapter 30-Salt Lake! Diana VS Margaret)**

**Caught a Skitty(Chapter 30-Salt Lake! Diana VS Margaret)**

**Caught a Seedot(Chapter 75-Louisville Tag Battle Part 1)**

**Caught an Oddish(Chapter 117-Margaret Blooms)**

**Caught a Vulpix(Chapter 117-Margaret Blooms)**

**Seedot evolves into Nuzleaf(Chapter 164-Christmas Eve)**

**Chikorita evolves into Bayleef(Chapter 175-Turning Over A New Bayleef)**

**Oddish evolves into Gloom(Chapter 207-Destroy The Machine)**

**Uses Sun Stone to evolve Gloom into Bellossom(Chapter 229-Leaving During The Bellossom)**

**Shroomish evolves into Breloom(Chapter 307-Max VS Margaret Part 1)**

**Uses Moon Stone to evolve Skitty into Delcatty(Chapter 373-Margaret VS Kogen)**

**Uses Grass Stone to evolve Nuzleaf into Shiftry(Chapter 373-Margaret VS Kogen)**

**Uses Fire Stone to evolve Vulpix into Ninetales(Chapter 373-Margaret VS Kogen)**

**Bayleef evolves into Meganium(Chapter 410-Margaret VS Baron Part 2)**

**Diana Yates:**

**Recieved a Cyndiquil(Chapter 2-The Adventure Begins)**

**Caught a Wurmple(Chapter 20-Clash Of The Cousins)**

**Caught a Ledbya(Chapter 20-Clash Of The Cousins)**

**Wurmple evolves into Silcoon(Chapter 26-Technical Upgrade)**

**Silcoon evolves into Beautifly(Chapter 31-Buizel The Bully)**

**Caught a Buizel(Chapter 31-Buizel The Bully)**

**Caught an Oddish(Chapter 94-Steamboat Poliwag Part 1)**

**Cyndaquil evolves into Quilava(Chapter 198-Meet Nancy Schmidl)**

**Ledbya evolves into Ledian(Chapter 199-Ocean Fourty Five Pokemon)**

**Caught a Togepi(Chapter 199-Ocean Fourty Five Pokemon)**

**Oddish evolves into Gloom(Chapter 207-Destroy The Machine)**

**Gloom evolves into Vileplume(Chapter 320-Diana VS Katie)**

**Togepi evolves into Togetic(Chapter 320-Diana VS Katie)**

**Buizel evolves into Floatzel(Chapter 322-Diana VS Beth)**

**Quilava evolves into Typhlosion(Chapter 431-Porygon In The Thicket)**

**Uses Shiny Stone to evolve Togetic into Togekiss(Chapter 483-Return Of The Cousins)**

**Beth Yates:**

**Recieved a Turtwig(Chapter 2-The Adventure Begins)**

**Caught a Wurmple(Chapter 20-Clash Of The Cousins)**

**Caught a Hoppip(Chapter 20-Clash Of The Cousins)**

**Wurmple evolves into Cascoon(Chapter 26-Technical Upgrade)**

**Cascoon evolves into Dustox(Chapter 31-Buizel The Bully)**

**Caught a Poliwag(Chapter 94-Steamboat Poliwag Part 1)**

**Recieved a Magby from a Pokemon Egg(Chapter 113-Katie's Tyrogue)**

**Hoppiy evolves into Skiploom(Chapter 164-Christmas Eve)**

**Turtwig evolves into Grotle(Chapter 198-Meet Nancy Schmidl)**

**Magby evolves into Magmar(Chapter 199-Ocean Fourty Five Pokemon)**

**Caught a Seel(Chapter 199-Ocean Fourty Five Pokemon)**

**Poliwag evolves into Poliwhirl(Chapter 251-Beth VS Katie)**

**Skiploom evolves into Jumpluff(Chapter 321-Katie VS Beth)**

**Seel evolves into Dewgong(Chapter 431-Porygon In The Thicket)**

**Grotle evolves into Torterra(Chapter 437-Darkdust And Porygon2)**

**Uses Water Stone to evolve Poliwhirl into Poliwrath(Chapter 483-Return Of The Cousins)**

**Magmar evolves into Magmortar(Chapter 483-Return Of The Cousins)**

**Mark Tonkel:**

**Recieved a Squirtle(Chapter 2-The Adventure Begins)**

**Caught a Plusle(Chapter 40-Tonkel Twin Trouble)**

**Caught a Ralts(Chapter 40-Tonkel Twin Trouble)**

**Recieved a Tyrogue(Chapter 112-The Tonkel Twins Tyrogues)**

**Tyrogue evolves into Hitmonlee(Chapter 134-Thanksgiving)**

**Caught a Gible(Chapter 134-Thanksgiving)**

**Squirtle evolves into Wartotle(Chapter 169-Teenage Mutant Ninja Squirtle)**

**Ralts evolves into Kirlia(Chapter 233-Tonkels VS Kurowskis, Again!)**

**Caught an Eevee(Chapter 289-Sibling Showdown Part 1)**

**Gible evovles into Gabite(Chapter 290-Sibling Showdown Part 2)**

**Eevee evolves into Flareon(Chapter 359-Tonkel Showdown Part 1)**

**Kirlia evolves into Gallade(Chapter 360-Tonkel Showdown Part 2)**

**Wartotle evolves into Blastoise(Chapter 402-Island Part 2)**

**Gabite evolves into Garchomp(Chapter 534-Brothers Tag Battle)**

**Jake Tonkel:**

**Recieved a Chimchar(Chapter 2-The Adventure Begins)**

**Caught a Minun(Chapter 40-Tonkel Twin Trouble)**

**Caught a Wooper(Chapter 40-Tonkel Twin Trouble)**

**Recieved a Tyrogue(Chapter 112-The Tonkel Twins Tyrogues)**

**Tyrogue evolves into Hitmonchan(Chapter 134-Thanksgiving)**

**Caught a Bagon(Chapter 134-Thanksgiving)**

**Chimchar evolves into Monferno(Chapter 169-Teenage Mutant Ninja Squirtle)**

**Wooper evolves into Quagsire(Chapter 233-Tonkels VS Kurowskis, Again!)**

**Caught an Eevee(Chapter 289-Sibling Showdown Part 1)**

**Eevee evolves into Leafeon(Chapter 359-Tonkel Showdown Part 1)**

**Bagon evolves into Shelgon(Chapter 360-Tonkel Showdown Part 2)**

**Monferno evolves into Infernape(Chapter 407-Meagan VS Jake)**

**Shelgon evolves into Salamence(Chapter 534-Brothers Tag Battle)**

**Katie Tonkel:**

**Recieved a Mudkip(Chapter 2-The Adventure Begins)**

**Caught a Caterpie(Chapter 20-Clash Of The Cousins)**

**Caught a Buneary(Chapter 20-Clash Of The Cousins)**

**Caterpie evolves into Metapod(Chapter 26-Technical Upgrade)**

**Metapod evolves into Butterfree(Chapter 31-Buizel The Bully)**

**Caught a Numel(Chapter 94-Steamboat Poliwag Part 1)**

**Recieved a Tyrogue(Chapter 112-Katie's Tyrogue)**

**Tyrogue evolves into Hitmontop(Chapter 134-Thanksgiving)**

**Mudkip evolves into Marshtomp(Chapter 198-Meet Nancy Schmidl)**

**Caught a Misdreavus(Chapter 199-Ocean Fourty Five Pokemon)**

**Numel evolves into Camerupt(Chapter 431-Porygon In The Thicket)**

**Marshtomp evovles into Swampert(Chapter 443-Porygon Ball Z)**

**Buneary evovles into Lopunny(Chapter 443-Porygon Ball Z)**

**Uses Dusk Stone to evolve Misdreavus into Mismagius(Chapter 483-Return Of The Cousins)**

**Emily Rozak:**

**Recieved a Bulbasaur(Chapter 2-The Adventure Begins)**

**Caught a Zigzagoon(Chapter 8-Emily Joins In)**

**Caught a Budew(Chapter 12-The Little Budew)**

**Budew evolves into Roselia(Chapter 41-What To Expect)**

**Caught an Aipom(Chapter 79-Emily's Pokemon Battle)**

**Caught a Spinda(Chapter 127-Emily&Baron)**

**Caught a Poliwag(Chapter 163-Poliwag Joins The Battle)**

**Bulbasaur evolves into Ivysaur(Chapter 194-I Date You)**

**Zigzagoon evolves into Linoone(Chapter 194-I Date You)**

**Poliwag evolves into Poliwhirl(Chapter 237-Emily VS Calahagn Part 1)**

**Aipom evolves into Ambipom(Chapter 369-Emily VS Calahagn Round 2)**

**Ivysaur evolves into Venusaur(Chapter 400-Meagan VS Emily)**

**Uses Shiny Stone to evolve Roselia into Roserade(Chapter 440-Another Challenge For Emily)**

**Uses King's Rock to evolve Poliwhirl into Politoed(Chapter 466: The King's Rock And I)**

**Calahagn Adduci:**

**Recieved a Totodile(Chapter 2-The Adventure Begins)**

**Caught a Duskull(Chapter 41-What To Expect)**

**Caught a Pidgey(Chapter 41-What To Expect)**

**Caught a Croagunk(Chapter 106-Calahagn's Croagunk)**

**Caught a Heracross(Chapter 142-Heracrossing)**

**Totodile evolves into Croconaw(Chapter 203-The Iron Cactus)**

**Pidgey evolves into Pidgeotto(Chapter 237-Emily VS Calahagn Part 1)**

**Caught a Lickitung(Chapter 237-Emily VS Calahagn Part 1)**

**Lickitung evolves into Lickilicky(Chapter 411-The Return Of Calahagn)**

**Croconaw evolves into Feraligatr(Chapter 412-Calahagn VS CJ)**

**Duskull evolves into Dusclops(Chpater 465-On Top Of The World)**

**Pidgeotto evolves into Pidgeot(Chpater 465-On Top Of The World)**

**Croagunk evolves into Toxicroak(Chpater 465-On Top Of The World)**

**Baron Grasse:**

**Has a Munchlax(Chapter 19-Katie In Love?)**

**Has a Stunky(Chapter 19-Katie In Love?)**

**Has a Slugma(Chapter 19-Katie In Love?)**

**Caught a Drowzee(Chapter 190-Feeling Drowzee)**

**Caught a Cacnea(Chapter 248-St. Patrick's Day)**

**Drowzee evolves into Hypno(Chapter 291-Things Get Bitter)**

**Caught an Eevee(Chapter 291-Things Get Bitter)**

**Stunky evolves into Skuntank(Chapter 377-Baron's Battle)**

**Cacnea evolves into Cacturne(Chapter 377-Baron's Battle)**

**Eevee evolves into Umbreon(Chapter 377-Baron's Battle)**

**Munchlax evolves into Snorlax(Chapter 410-Margaret VS Baron Part 2)**

**Slugma evolves into Magcargo(Chapter 471-The Baron Returns)**

**Garret Oliver:**

**Has a Kecleon(Chapter 43 Hollywood Showdown Part 2)**

**Has a Nidoran(M)(Chapter 43 Hollywood Showdown Part 2)**

**Has an Exeggcute(Chapter 48-Garret VS Christina)**

**Nidoran(M) evolves into Nidorino(Chapter 133-Battle In Cancun Part 2)**

**Caught a Zangoose(Chapter 223-Pressure On Hollywood)**

**Caught a Gyarados(Chapter 250-Patrick VS Garret! Round 3)**

**Adopted an Eevee(Chapter 265-Garret's Hit Trainer Part 1)**

**Exeggcute evolves into Exeggutor(Chapter 298-Another Celebrity Showdown)**

**Eevee evolves into Jolteon(Chapter 298-Another Celebrity Showdown)**

**Uses Moon Stone to evolve Nidorino into Nidoking(Chapter 469-Christina Returns)**

**Christina Wilcox:**

**Has a Pinsir(Chapter 43 Hollywood Showdown Part 2)**

**Has a Nidoran(F)(Chapter 43 Hollywood Showdown Part 2)**

**Has a Wingull(Chapter 48-Garret VS Christina)**

**Nidoran(F) evolves into Nidorina(Chapter 133-Battle In Cancun Part 2)**

**Caught a Krabby(Chapter 223-Pressure On Hollywood)**

**Caught a Snorunt(Chapter 265-Garret's Hit Trainer Part 1)**

**Adopted an Eevee(Chapter 265-Garret's Hit Trainer Part 1)**

**Wingull evolves into Pelipper(Chapter 266-Garret's Hit Trainer Part 2)**

**Eevee evolves into Espeon(Chapter 298-Another Celebrity Showdown)**

**Krabby evolves into Kingler(Chapter 395-Christina's Battle Part 1)**

**Snorunt evolves into Glalie(Chapter 449-Heather VS Christina)**

**Uses Moon Stone to evolve Nidorina into Nidoqueen(Chapter 469-Christina Returns)**

**CJ Kurowski:**

**Has a Bidoof(Chapter 44-Cousins Against Cousins Part 1)**

**Has a Starly(Chapter 44-Cousins Against Cousins Part 1)**

**Has a Hippopotas(Chapter 44-Cousins Against Cousins Part 1)**

**Starly evolves into Staravia(Chapter 134-Thanksgiving)**

**Bidoof evolves into Bibarel(Chapter 164-Christmas Eve)**

**Caught a Meditite(Chapter 233-Tonkels VS Kurowskis, Again!)**

**Caught a Rhyhorn(Chapter 289-Sibling Showdown Part 1)**

**Caught an Eevee(Chapter 289-Sibling Showdown Part 1)**

**Eevee evolves into Vaporeon(Chapter 361-Kurowski Showdown Part 1)**

**Hippopotas evolves into Hippowdon(Chapter 401-Island Part 1)**

**Staravia evolves into Staraptor(Chapter 402-Island Part 2)**

**Meditite evolves into Medicham(Chapter 448-CJ VS Christina)**

**Rhyhorn evolves into Rhydon(Chapter 499-Mark, Jake, CJ, And Heather)**

**Rhydon evolves into Rhyperior(Chapter 555-Round 1 Battles)**

**Heather Kurowski:**

**Has a Surskit(Chapter 44-Cousins Against Cousins Part 1)**

**Has a Kricketot(Chapter 44-Cousins Against Cousins Part 1)**

**Has a Paras(Chapter 44-Cousins Against Cousins Part 1)**

**Kricketot evolves into Kricketune(Chapter 134-Thanksgiving)**

**Surskit evolves into Masquerain(Chapter 233-Tonkels VS Kurowskis, Again!)**

**Caught a Venonat(Chapter 233-Tonkels VS Kurowskis, Again!)**

**Venonat evolves into Venomoth(Chapter 233-Tonkels VS Kurowskis, Again!)**

**Paras evolves into Parasect(Chapter 289-Sibling Showdown Part 1)**

**Caught a Corphish(Chapter 289-Sibling Showdown Part 1)**

**Caught an Eevee(Chapter 289-Sibling Showdown Part 1)**

**Eevee evolves into Glaceon(Chapter 361-Kurowski Showdown Part 1)**

**Corphish evolves into Crawdaunt(Chapter 362-Kurowski Showdown Part 2)**

**Unknown Champion(Ash Ketchum):**

**Has a Snorlax(Chapter 135-The Unknown Champion)**

**Has a Donphan(Chapter 170-Max VS The Unknown Champion)**

**Has an Infernape(Chapter 246-Darkdust VP Sneavely Part 3)**

**Has a Sceptile(Chapter 275-Edward's Life Part 2)**

**Has a Charizard(Chapter 344-Unknown Visitor)**

**Has a Pikachu(Chapter 587-The Dynasty Is Over!)**

There was one more scene all the way back in Kharkiv. Silak and Karbunk were still having that battle with their Magikarp and Metapod.

"Magikarp use Splash," Karbunk yelled out.

"Metapod use Harden," Silak shouted.

Magikarp used its Splash while Metapod was using Harden. People were walking by seeing the battle taking place between the two trainers.

"Seriously, is this battle ever going to end," a random person questioned.

It appears that never ending battle was still going on after all these years, and no one really cares about that anymore.


End file.
